Funderswap!
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: This is an ongoing story having been co-written by myself and a friend.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day outside.  
Crystals are glowing.  
Flowers are whispering Looks like a good day...  
To mess around with wreckless abandon!

A little shadow climbs up the cabin at the far east of snowdin. Gingerly placing three buckets over the roof panel above the door. They had to make this perfect for the first ultimate prank! They had to! Friends were watching at some bushes across the way, seeing if their plan would work. A small thumbs up from the shadow as one of the monster kids from the bushes threw a snowball at the cabin door to get a knock in before hiding again.

Wingdin had been getting ready for work, as well as Dr. Caddy Brewer; who was normally just called Cupcake, by his usual nickname. Before any of them could leave however, Sans was excited to head back to school after having been sick for for a few days.

"PAPA! PAPA, YOU SAID YOU'D WALK ME TO SCHOOL TODAY! WE CAN'T BE LATE!" Sans exclaimed brightly, taking hold of his Papa's gloved hand as he headed to the front door.

Before Wingdin could stop him however, the little skelegator had opened the front door, and was drenched in icy cold water, chilling him to the bone, even past his baby blue ectogel.

Cupcake was furious, as he glared around in the front yard. "Where are you, y-you little hooligans!? Show yourself this instant!"

Before anyone could stop them, another snowball was thrown straight at Cupcake!

"Shoot! They're out! SCATTER!" One of the kids yelled before they all ran off.

The one monster on the roof panicked and scaled down the way before slipping and falling to the snow below...face first. From the fur and tail...seemed to be a cat monster. A muffled "Oww.." can be heard a few moments later.

Cupcake screeched as the snowball struck his face, and sputtered angrily. Wingdin ran outside and she scooped up Sans into her arms protectively.

As he swiped off the snowball from his face, he had to bend over to get his glasses from the ground. Seeing the cat monster, he blinked a bit. "You're one of the perpetrators then aren't you? Hmm...a-are you okay?"

Wingdin carried Sans back inside the house, and helped him to get stripped of his wet clothing, and into something dry. She knew he just wasn't going to school today most likely.

The cat monster managed to get herself up and shake any remaining snow off. She looked up at the one calling out and blinked.

"THEY MADE ME DO IT! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" She shouted out before running off to the river's edge.

Cupcake blinked again, and he sighed, following after her. "Miss! Miss, if they made you do it...drat...I just want to talk with you..."

Bitter had come out from the house, and he looked up at the roof, seeing one of the buckets barely hanging onto a Gyftmas lightbulb. "...what the hell happened out here? Sans is already friggin sick again!"

The girl seemed to panick at seeing him and decided running back home was no option. She noticed an ice block coming down and decided that would be her ticket out! She tried for a jump but her leg didn't seem to work with her as she plummeted into the icy water, struggling to swim with an injured leg.

"AH! NO! NOOO! GUYS! HELP ME! MAMA!" she struggled as she tried reaching for something to stay afloat as the waters slowly carried her.

Cupcake had gotten to the icy water, and he tried to grasp her with his blue magic, but she was moving too fast; despite the slow carrying water for him to grasp her.

Papyrus had already left the house, and was heading to Gerson's market to pick up some cinnabunnies for his work. Hearing the yelling; he threw off his hoodie and leapt easily into the water. "hang on kid, i'll get ya..."

Using his strong tail, he propelled himself through the water, and snatched her up; bringing her to the edge of the river. Cupcake already had his thick vest off, and wrapped her up in it.

"Dear, are you okay? Y-You are absolutely insane, child to go swimming in the w-water!" Cupcake murmured, as he held her close to his chubby soft chest.

She just started shivering, unsure what to really think at the moment except fear and pain.

"Uh...u-uh..." was all she managed to speak out before letting out a little sneeze.

Cupcake sighed softly, and he hurried to bring her back to his home, not sure how else to help her at the moment. "It'll b-be okay, dear...we'll get you warmed up in n-no time."

Papyrus pulled himself out from the river, and shook himself clean, yawning. He decided to continue on towards the labs, knowing that his Papa would be late to work most likely.

The girl didn't say much but watch him take her in. She just snuggled into the warmth of the vest and hoped things would turn out okay. Maybe the rest would come back to get her...?

Cupcake continued to carry her into the house, to the kitchen. Wingdin, love; put on the kettle for some cocoa, for the little one here. She tried to run into the river, near the Ice Wolf... He called out in Hands to Wingdin.

Wingdin sighed, as she worked on getting Sans warm, while he cuddled against his Papi, the large hulking brute known as Edge. Of course, Caddy...eh, if the little one is okay with it, let her rest with Edge. He's really warmed up right now, and he's right in front of the fireplace!

Edge looked up at Cupcake and the little girl. "She is one who throwing water on Sansy? Why you do thees? What is name?"

The cat girl looked over at Edge, seeming unsure of what to say. Instead, she just hid in the vest before mumbling something.

Cupcake sighed softly, and he gently started to rub her head and back with the inside of his vest. "Dear you need to speak up, okay? We couldn't understand you any...and at this point, you're not really in trouble, okay? We just want you to be alright..."

Edge shifted Sans against his chest and he chuckled softly. "You not give good of name, I give you name, little kitten...eh, your name could be being...ooh, how about being Alice?"

The girl peeked at Edge and sighed. "...I have a name...My name is Marrie..." her voice squeaked out, "...and...my leg hurts..."  
She mumbled out that last part as she tried moving her bad leg to a more comfortable position, wincing slightly.

Cupcake gently helped Marrie to move and he worriedly frowned. "Oh, no...my wife can help you Marrie. It's not a problem at all. I'll let you rest on my husband, while I get her, okay?"

The heavyset teacup scientist delicately placed Marrie on Edge's soft chest, then he went to go and get Wingdin. After a few moments, Wingdin came into the living room, and she knelt down in front of Edge, looking to Marrie.

"Marrie, I am Mrs. Aster...Sans mother. Caddy saying you have hurt leg?" She gently lifted her bony hands and rested them just above Marrie's legs, a soft green light gathering at her fingertips, as she worked on attempting to heal the little cat-girl's leg.

Marrie just watched her work, still suspicious but curious. She didn't really say much else until her leg started feeling better.

"...you're gunna let me go now...right...? I'm still gunna be in trouble...?"

Wingdin seemingly pursed her 'lips' if that was even possible for a skeleton, and she sighed. "Marrie...it was not just being you who put those water buckets on my home. I do not know if you are being in trouble, but...I just want to asking a couple of questions before I let you go back to your home, dear."

Cupcake nodded, as he stood behind Wingdin, watching carefully. "My wife is correct. Just why did you put those buckets of water on our roof? Were you and your friends trying to attack me for some reason? I know some monsters don't particularly care about me being their Royal Scientist...or was it something against Sans? He's only seven years old...he has one hp, Marrie...you could have killed him by doing that..."

She didn't look at either of them, just staring at the floor.

"I don't know...they just said it would be funny...and I could join them if I did the favor...cause I can climb better..." She muttered out, "I wanted to help be funny...they said no one will get hurt...and I get friends... What's a Royal Scientence? Sentence? Sen...Scienny...?"

She didn't really know whell how to pronounce it. No idea who these people in front of her were. All knowledge was just on a promise and a laugh but ended up with a lot more.

"Royal Sci-en-tist. It is what my job is. I work with Queen Toriel." Cupcake sighed gently, shaking his head. "Ah, I see...don't you worry yourself, Marrie. If you're feeling better, you can go ahead and go for now. You're not in trouble."

Wingdin nodded in agreement, and she frowned sadly. Marrie was tricked most likely...we will just do what we can to keep Sans healthy, Caddy. Just send her on her way.

Edge gently handed Marrie back to Cupcake; who delicately took the little cat girl in his gloves. Then the Royal Scientist carried her to their front door, and placed her onto the ground. "Go home, Marrie. You're not in trouble."

She just looked at them all and nodded slightly before staring up at Cupcake.

"...Okay. Thank you..."

She started to walk and paused, like trying to think. A lost look in her eye before going off to a corner in the path and drawing in the snow. Waiting again...

Cupcake watched Marrie for a few moments, and he sighed softly. He saw that she was just waiting for something that may not ever come for her.

Sans let out a growling sneeze from Edge's chest, as he cuddled in the blanket.

Wingdin knew that Sans would most likely need some medicine, and she put on her winter coat and scarf and headed out from the house to go to Gerson's market. It had been nearly an hour since they'd sent Marrie away from the house.

As she came farther up the pathway into town, from their little Gyftmas light adorned house that sat in the far east of Snowdin. She stopped as she saw Marrie. "Oh...oh Marrie, just why are you not at home? Is everything being okay?"

"Um...i don't know..." She shrugged as she kept drawing in the snow. Seemed to be little stick figure cats with little smiles. Looked just like a little family.

Wingdin would have knelt down, but she had been having trouble kneeling down lately. "Aww...well, hmm...would you wanting to come with me to Gerson's market? I can get you a cinnabunny."

She smiled sweetly to Marrie; her hand resting on the side of her stomach as she giggled a bit. "I know you did thing early; but it is okay, Marrie. You just little kitten, you not knowing any better sweetiepie."

"Okay..." She nodded and left her little drawing to get up. She seemed sad at being called sweetiepie but something else quickly got her thoughts back, "What's a cinnybunny...?"

Wingdin smiled softly, as she looked to Marrie sweetly. "A cinnabunny is a little sweet pastry. Rolled up with flaky dough, and coated in cinnamon and sugar. I do make my own cinnamon buns, but I sell them in New Home."

"Do you not like me calling you that nickname?" She commented gently as she walked on towards Gerson's market, with Marrie following beside her.

"Sounds yummy!" She commented lightly as she tried grabbing onto Windin's hand.

"Mama called me sweetie lots. Cause I like sweet things. But I get losts a lot too. That makes them mad..but unka says it's okay longs as I have a hand and get back home." She chattered.

She wasn't very vocal before, but she certainly is now with promises of food.

Wingdin nodded, smiling as she then easily held onto Marrie's hand. "Oh, is that being so. If you know where you live, I could be helping you to get home, with a few cinnabunnies for you as well."

"I know how it feels to have worries over little children being lost. I do worry about watching over Sans in the coming months..." She stated softly, heading towards Gerson's market in the distance.

"I live in Wa...Water...Waterfall." She stumbled with her words, "There's lots of plants and stuff cause of sissy. I think it's pretty." She chimed in as she walked, "Sissy makes lots. And unka makes meda...mede...medacin...medaci...medacine!" She seemed happy enough with her pronunciation.

Wingdin smiled, and giggled a bit. "Okay then, Waterfall. After we get some cinnabunnies; I can bring you back home, would you be good with that, Marrie?"

As she had gone into the market, she got a dozen cinnabunnies and she then came back to Marrie as she'd let her read a kids little magazine, looking at the pictures. "I've got you a dozen of cinnabunnies. So let's go and get you home, Marrie."

Before they left the market, she paused, shaking her head a bit. "They are already kicking so strongly..."

Marrie nodded, seeming happy with that idea.

Marrie kept looking at her pretty pictures, tail switching in curiosity. Her ears perked up when Wingdin's talked again.

"Kicking?" She asked confusedly as she looked around. Looking for something that looked like kicking.

Wingdin blushed softly, and she giggled at how Marrie was acting. "Oh! I...eh, I am having baby, Marrie! I am only two months away from having little one."

"Oooooh" She cooed out before putting down the magazine.

"Babies do that?" She asked confusedly before taking her hand again to leave.

Wingdin grinned softly, and nodded. "Yes they do, they move about within my stomach, and they can be so very active!"

She led Marrie on through Snowdin, then on towards Waterfall. As she came through the pathway, she removed her winter coat, and draped it over her shoulders, which easily revealed her rounded stomach as she led Marrie further on. "Do you know where you are living?"

"Um..." Marrie looked around, trying to find something that looks familiar.

"Sissy said...um...ice...goes home...but...no ice...lots of crystals and mushy...musha...mooshuus...mush...mushrooms!" She smiled at getting the word out again. Words were hard sometimes. "Sissy knows lots of trickies and stuffs. I like sissy."

She nodded and smiled. "Oh! I know where you are living then, dear. You are in crystal caverns! I will taking you there...how you got all the way in Snowdin, that is...very interesting."

"New friends took me. I have one friend. And she said to come. So I followed cause they said I'd get more friends and we do something really funny. I like funny stuff. " She mentioned, "I don't know where they are now...I got stucks...and lost again." She seemed pretty sad about that.

"Oh no...you are needing better friends then! Also...my little boy Sans, he always wants to have friends..." Wingdin murmured softly, carrying the bag of cinnabunnies on her free wrist.

"Hmm...you liking funny stuff, Marrie? And do not be worrying about being stuck, is why my husband and older son helped you." She gently patted Marrie's shoulder, while leading her towards the Crystal Caverns in Waterfall.

Marrie nodded all the same. As the two neared the Crystal Caverns, two voices could be heard arguing, echoing across the halls as they got closer.

"You were sitting right there! How the hell did you not see her leave?!"

"I've got my eyes closed and getting a jam out! I can't be looking at everything over here!"

"You had one job! Stars alive, V! It was just watch over our sister! And you couldn't even do that!"

"Fuck you! I have more jobs than that! Why is this suddenly mine!? I get a break out of the fucking day and ya expect me to be baby sitting?!"

"THIS IS OUR SISTER! THE ONE THAT GETS LOST ALL THE DAMN TIME! UNC'S AND I CAN'T BE FUCKING WATCHING HER ALL THE DAMN TIME! I DAMN WELL CAN'T DEPEND ON MOM TO DO IT!"

"Oh like I don't work enough either?! You're not the one people depend on to fucking keep the plants alive! Fuck you!"

Further down were two cat monsters. One dressed in a flowery...punk rock kind of style, teeth beared and looking angry at the taller cat monster in tattered overalls and straw hat.

Wingdin sighed as she came a bit closer to them as they argued. "Ah...h-hello? Hello, I have brought Marrie home? Are you, eh, being family?"

She gently picked up Marrie into her arms, and sighed shaking her head. "Do you two fighting like this, when Marrie is being under your care?"

The two teens looked over at Wingdin, surprised someone was around to hear them.

"Sissy! Bubba!" Marrie cheered before reaching out at them.

"She's heard worse..." Both of them answered plainly before the one in overalls took Marrie over. "How far did you get this time?" He sighed as Marrie giggled and hugged his neck.

"Thank you for bringing her back. We're very sorry about the trouble.." He apologized as the other teen cat blew a stay tuft of hair from her face.

Wingdin sighed softly, and held out the bag of cinnabunnies to V. After V took them, the sweet skeleton mother rested her hands on her stomach. "It is okay...she apparently went all the way out to Snowdin."

"What she did was, well...she had a bit of fun playing with my little boy. And my husband, Dr. Brewer, he so happy that our little boy Sans has a new little friend! Maybe, we can go visit together in New Home Gardens? I am Wingdin Aster-Brewer...it is pleasure to be meeting you both."

"Snowdin?! How the fuck...?" V started as she held the bag but a glare from the elder brother stopped her short.

"Well..thank you for taking her all the way back. I'm glad she wans't too much trouble. Very sorry again ma'am. Marrie? What do we say?" He looked over to his younger sister with a soft smile.

"T-Thank you. P-play?" she seemed happy with the idea.

"She'd love that. I think some more friends are in the market for her. Right Veron-..." He started but a growl from the punk floral sister interrupted him.

"Call me by that stupid name and I'll shred your tail, Darren. And yeah. Sure what the fuck ever." V hissed before heading off.

Wingdin merely watched as V stalked off, and she shook her head. "Mmm. Yes, Marrie...we can set up a playdate with you and my little boy Sans. As long as we are not being busy."

Papyrus had finished up some things at the house, and he wondered what was going on. He sent a text to Wingdin; who responded back quickly.

The motherly skeleton sighed. "My older son, Papyrus, he will be coming back, so I do not have to be...walking all the way back home. He...might be bringing my husband with him as well. Darren, is it? I am happy to have brought Marrie back to you."

"You are welcome to stay and wait then if you wish. I know the walk is long, ma'am. Least we can do. Marrie...how about you check on Mama, hmm? I'm sure she'd like to see you." Darren gently let his baby sister down. Marrie looked up at him with a little sadness and nodded before heading off.

"I also apologize about my sister. We've been...all a little overworked." He sighed before leading the way down to house down the cavern. Just as Marrie described. Mushrooms crystals, and many types of plants were growing around. A small river could be seen flowing behind the house that seemed to rake down to the larger patches of plants around the area.

Wingdin followed Darren down to their house, and she smiled softly seeing how their house appeared. "It is being okay, Darren. I knew something was wrong when she was talking of her leg hurting and seeming so little to be doing such a thing when she wandered..."

Papyrus had indeed shortcut over to Waterfall, with Dr. Brewer along with him. He followed along the path that he could smell of cinnamon, that he knew his mother smelled like.

"Yes. My youngest sister has a bit of a twitch to her leg and speech as you have heard. But it's nothing life threatening. We have been told she should grow out of it." He explained lightly as he opened the door to the house.

It's plain looking. A large brown couch in front of an old tv, a small simple kitchen in the back with a table big enough for 4 people. A hallway to the rear of the house and a staircase next to that leads to the rest of the house.

Marrie grabbed two cinnabunnies, one immediately going in her mouth before running off with the other in her hand, heading down the hallway before slowly sneaking inside. Staying quiet...

Wingdin nodded softly, and smiled sweetly. "Ah, that is understandable. Many little ones have such of the issues, you know..."

Papyrus came further down the path, and he saw the nice looking house, and chuckled a bit, knocking on the door. His father, Dr. Brewer stood behind him.

Darren heard the knock and headed over to open the door. "Ah. You are here for Madam Wingdin...yes?" He asked as he saw Papyrus.

"How many guests are we having over? And please tell me they're not here for anything your sister is...experimenting...with again...?" A rough voice called from outside the home.

Papyrus chuckled softly, as he smirked to Darren. "sure, yeah. we're here to pick up ma. papa, ah, well, dr. brewer, had decided to come as well. hope that's not an issue..."

Wingdin had gone a bit through the living room, and she'd settled herself onto the little couch, hoping that Marrie was okay, and she still wondered just how the little cat could have gotten all the way out into Snowdin from where she lived. She heard the rough voice calling, and sighed.

A tall, rugged cat monster with a beard went around Pap as he came in the house with a basket of fresh picked vegetables.

"Hello uncle. No, they're not from Vera. This ma'am brought back Marrie before she got too lost." Darren explained, "Vera's run off and Marrie's currently with mom."

"Not causing too much of a rukus, I hope. Thank you for returning my young niece. She means well but she's a bit direction disabled." The older cat chuckled before heading to the kitchen.

Wingdin giggled softly and nodded. "It is being no problem, sir. I...well, I was hoping to maybe have our children have little, eh...what is word dear?" She gazed to Cupcake as he came inside and stood beside her.

Cupcake smiled sweetly. "Oh! You mean a playdate, love. Yes, it would be nice perhaps, if my son, Sans, and your...niece, Marrie have a playdate together one of these days. Despite what happened, I'm sure our son will be perfectly healthy in a week or so, and we can arrange that. He does love swimming out here in Waterfall, being half-alligator as he is..."

"Hmm. Girl needs more outings that don't get her lost. I see no reason as to why not." He agreed. "My apologies. Call me James." The cat smiled.

"Should I handle the cleaning again, Unc?" Darren asked.

"No. We'll leave your sister to do it. You know she'll do things for a meal. For now, make sure our guests are taken care of. I still have to prepare some medicines for shipment to Hotland." James shrugged it off and headed upstairs, "Excuse me. Work is never done, sadly. Enjoy yourselves."

Cupcake chuckled and nodded at what James stated. "It's q-quite alright, sir. And yes, I'm quite aware that work is never really done, anymore...I should be heading out to work soon enough at the labs anyways."

Papyrus had instead sat down beside his mother, and he smirked. "yeah, it's fine sir." He looked to Darren, and smiled sweetly. "thanks for uh, hosting us i guess? and it's not a problem at all either dude..."

"My family just has a bad problem in thinking they're a fucking burden! But I say to hell with it! So what!" Vera hissed as she came back over to the kitchen.

"Can you yell any louder? I don't think mom heard." Darren looked deadpanned at his sister, "You also have veggies to clean. Unless you don't want dinner"

"Uuuuuuugh. Gotta bug me for shit again. And...you guys still here? Aren't you tired of this mudpile?"

"Leave them alone, V. They can stay long as they want. How about you-..."

"I'll shut up when I want to! You're not da-..." the cat girl promptly got cut off as her brother put a cinnabun in her mouth.

"Quit it. You can bitch at me later. Not while we have guests." Darren sighed as V growled with the bun in her mouth.

Wingdin giggled softly, her hand resting on her stomach, watching as the siblings argued very easily with each other. "Oh, do not be worrying about ourselves. We have our own children, we are used to the eh, sibling battles."

Cupcake nodded in agreement, as he leaned down, giving Wingdin a gentle kiss, before he then left to head to the labs for work.

Papyrus snickered, his tail resting on his thighs a bit. "and nope, we're not tired of this uh, mudpile. i'll say this, i'm only really here cuz ma's here. she just likes to make sure things are safe for everyone...my mother has a big soul, yanno?"

"We'll be fine. Thank you again for everything." Darren assured as V just munched on the bun with an annoyed look.

A moment later Marrie came back with half a bun left in her hand.

"Hey Marrie. Mom try eating?" Darren smiled lightly at her. The girl nodded and showed off the bun in her hand.

"More than I thought. That's good. We'll get her to eat later. Why don't you say goodbye to these nice people? We can see them all later" Darren spoke softly to the youngest.

Wingdin and Papyrus had stood up from the couch and the motherly baker smiled sweetly to Marrie. "It was nice to be seeing you Marrie. Maybe in bit of time, we can have you come play with my little boy, Sans? Would you liking that?"

She looked at the two to make sure this wasn't a joke. Took 2 seconds before she nodded with an excited smile. "Play! P-play!"

Wingdin's smile only got wider, and she nodded brightly. "Oh, yes that is sounding so wonderful, Marrie! You can come play, whenever you wanting."

She reached into the pocket in her skirt, and pulled out one of her cafe's business cards, handing it to Darren. "This is my number, please, be calling me when you wanting her to play time with my little boy."

Darren took it with a smile and nod. "Of course. Thank you again for everything."

Marrie looked more than happy with the new exchange. She got a friend after all

Papyrus and Wingdin said their goodbyes, and they then left the little house out in Waterfall. After heading back to their own home, life seemed to mostly go back to normal.

They had taken care of Sans, making sure he was safe and healthy; and after another month had passed, he'd wanted to see his potential new friend!

Sans was dragging his mother, now only a month away from having the baby, out to Waterfall. "MAMA WE GOTTA HURRY UP! I WANNA SEE MARRIE AGAIN!"

Wingdin sighed softly, and followed behind her exciteable little boy, as he swam up the channel beside the walkway where she was going through; her hand resting on the top of her much larger around stomach.

Meanwhile Darren was with his sister, a picnic basket in hand with fresh food to share in case anyone got hungry. Marrie was skipping alongside him as she played with a vine she found, acting like a lasso.

"Careful now. You'll trip." Darren lightly warned the girl. True to his warning...she did but got back up easily enough to try again.

Sans pulled himself out from the water, shaking himself dry as they came upon the snail races, deep in Waterfall. He looked up at his mother, grinning happily. "I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY WITH MARRIE, MAMA!"

Wingdin chuckled softly, letting out a soft huff. "I cannot wait to be sitting down, Sansy...but it is okay. Your brother is busy at labs, along with Papa...and Papi is helping the rabbit families with their gardens. Let's see if we cannot find your little friend, hmm?"

There was laughing coming from the snail races. One laugh was very familiar. V would move from the area with a wave, "Give me 10! I'll bring it over! Hang on!" She laughed before heading off.

Wingdin smiled a bit, hearing the familiar laughing. Seeing V; her smile grew a bit more. "Oh! Helloing, Vee! Ah, it is pleasure seeing you, I hate to be bothering you, are you knowing where your little sister is today? Is she at house maybe?"

Blue was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his originally fluffy princess skirt sticking to his legs from the water. "YEAH I WANNA PLAY WITH HER TODAY! I BROUGHT OVER SOME OF MY FAVORITE TOYS TOO!"

Wingdin gestured to the tote bag she held in her hands, grinning lightly.

V just looked at the two with a slight sour expression before sighing, "I don't know. I'm not their keeper. They'll be around when they're around." She shrugged before leaving.

Two minutes later and squabbling could be heard down the way toward the crystal path. An indication the elder siblings found each other...

Wingdin frowned a bit, at the sour expression on V's face. Regardless, she and Sans continued down the pathway, and she sighed hearing the arguing. "Oh no..."

Sans growled worriedly, and he went ahead of his mother, seeing the two of cat siblings arguing badly. "MARRIE? MARRIE...I CAME TO PLAY TODAY..."

Marrie watched her siblings with an annoyed look before seeing Sans. She ran over with her vine lasso in hand. "Sans! Sans!" She called happily.

V just hissed before heading off to get her stuff. She wasn't going to deal with people.

Darren sighed and watched her go before focusing on Marrie and the rest.

Sans growled happily and giggled brightly. "Marrie! I brought some toys over!"

Wingdin came over closer to Darren, holding the tote bag still in her hands. "Helloing Darren. I hope things are not going too bad today? She...eh, is not my place to be speaking...but she was at snail races...I see her leaving just a bit ago..."

She made a soft noise, and sighed; rubbing the side of her stomach irritatedly as she shifted on her feet. "I am sorry if it bad time to be coming..."

"No no. This was a good time. And yes..my sister frequents there. She hangs around with friends there." Darren explained, "She's just been her usual mouthy self. I wouldn't worry too much."

Marrie giggled and showed her vine lasso to Sans, seeming really excited with the play date.

Wingdin nodded, and she saw a nice flat rock; heading over to it, still close to the children; to watch them. She eased herself onto it, and covered her mouth as she unexpectedly let out a pleased noise to be off her feet. A slight purple blush crossed her cheeks.

Sans gazed at the vine lasso with starry eyes, and he giggled again. "That's SO COOL! I like your lasso, Marrie! Oh, Mama brought us cinnamon buns from her bakery! They're even better than the cinnabunnies!"

Darren didn't judge as he took a seat close by with the basket by his side.

"B-b-buns!" She giggles out as she tried lassoing a small rock nearby, missing.

"We also brought sandwiches and fresh vegetables from our farm if you are all interested as well." Darren notified, seining quite happy to share.

Wingdin smiled, and watched the two as they played together. "Thanking you, that is sounding very nice. I am sorry if I am not that, able to getting around too well. I am very close to having my child you see? But no one else able to bring Sans, so I come."

Sans watched, and he cheered happily. "Try again! Try again! You can do it, Marrie!"

The sweet motherly skeleton pulled out a couple of toys from the tote bag, and a box containing two dozen mini cinnamon buns. "Would you liking a cinnamon bun, Darren?"

"It is no trouble, Ma'am. I'm surprised you allowed yourself the journey. Should it be easier, we can go and visit you in Snowdin." He offered before taking a bun.

"You try..?" Marrie let him have the lasso. Seemed like she was ready to share.

Wingdin shrugged softly, as she smiled. "I am on feet many an hour during the day...I am used to walking long times. I own Cozy's Cafe in New Home...but as I am on eh, leaving time for baby, I have been...antsy, I think is term..."

She sighed, smiling still; as she rubbed her stomach where the baby was kicking hard. "But thank you so very much, Darren."

Sans gently took the lasso, and tried it himself. He was no better than she was with it however, but he still laughed softly. "Yay, it's so fun!"

"It is no trouble. I'm sure my family won't mind." Darren assured, "Well...majority of the family. I'm afraid it's hard to tell what my sister thinks about now." He seemed bothered by that but tried shrugging it off.

Marrie giggled, seeming happy with the try either way.

Wingdin frowned softly, and rolled her working eyelight. "If I may be bold, I feeling that Vee needs good timing-out. She is very much rude, and not nice to her elders. She try to hide, but I may only have one eye, but I see. She is not nice child."

Sans tried again, and nearly got the little rock with the lasso. "Oooh...hmm...we can make it long, maybe it reach?"

"She wasn't always like that. It's only been recently." Darren sighed, "Believe me...I do not know what to do with her. And one thing I know I can help...I know no potion or medicine or magic could ever do it...I'm not close enough to what he was..."

Marrie nodded. "More v-vine! Vine!" She exclaimed and ran off to try and find more.

Wingdin listened and nodded softly. "He? Oh, I am sorry to hearing that. Did...um...your father passing away? It can be being hard to handle such thing...my husband...he lost his mother when he was only...eh, 10 or so? It is still hard to him..."

Sans followed after her, to help her get more vine. "W-Wait! I come with!"

Wingdin saw them running off, and as best she could, she scrambled to her feet, following them to make sure they stayed safe as they went down a little pathway together.

Darren noticed his sister leave and ran off to get her, "Now hang on! Marrie! Don't run o-..."

Before he could stop her, vines grew in front of her path, just getting her stop anyway. V was coming back with a knapsack of stuff as her magic made the vines for her sister. "Nice try sis. Like hell I'm gunna be blamed for your shit again!" She hissed out before walking back to the snail farm.

Marrie didn't seem to mind, she got what she wanted and started removing the vines her sister made. "Tankies!"

Wingdin chuckled as she reached out with her string from her hand, grasping Sans and pulling him back towards her. "There we are Sansy...do not be running away like that..."

Sans had his mother's purple string wrapped around his waist, and he giggled softly. "I wanted to follow Marrie!"

Wingdin made her way back to the flat rock, and she placed Sans onto the ground; who went back to where Marrie was.

"We can make a big big lasso! Maybe...maybe you can get me!" Sans let out a playful growl, his tail wagging happily.

"Okay! I get you!" Marrie giggled before working on making a bigger lasso.

Darren sighed, least glad that things worked out. But...looking where V had gone...part of that still worried him.

Wingdin had pulled out one of her own cinnamon buns, taking a bite from it; as she watched Marrie and Sans playing. "You know, if you wanting to check up on V, you can leave little ones with me. I have my purple string, I can keep hold on them. No problems."

"Knowing if I did, she would get worked up again. She thinks I'm too protective." He sighed, "I do not know if I'm doing too much or not enough."

Wingdin finished the bun, and she sighed. "Of course, that is making much of the sense, Darren."

Sans was watching as Marrie was making the larger lasso, and he giggled brightly. Seeing the large body of water near them, he easily slipped into it, and started swimming in circles in the water.

Wingdin laughed softly, seeing her son being so silly. "Sansy, baby I do not think Marrie would want to be swimming..."

"Mama, you should join me! Doc Greenburg said that swimming...um, it's good for you and baby!" Sans called out happily.

Wingdin blushed deeply, knowing she was indeed wearing her modest bikini underneath her dress. "Ohhh I am not thinking everyone needs to be seeing...all of that..."

"If you'd like to, please. Do so, ma'am. My sister and I will be fine." Darren chuckled lightly.

Marrie wasn't really sure of the water, still shook from her last experience trying to swim. She kept looking at her bad leg, testing it lightly to see how she'd fair.

Wingdin blushed still, and she set her tote bag down beside Darren; then she pulled off her dress, revealing her very modest bikini, which ended up showing off just how large her belly was, the darker purple colored womb easily seen within her belly.

She made her way over to the large body of water, and eased herself in, letting out a pleased noise, as most of the weight of her belly was eased off of her. "Oooh...that is very good..."

Sans came over to the edge of the water, and he grinned, holding his hands out to her. "I can hold you! Mama won't let you get hurt!"

Darren didn't mind. He just let the three have fun.

Marrie seemed to trust him and allowed for it. She took his hand and followed in. She was still scared but Sans made her less scared.

Wingdin watched happily as Sans helped Marrie into the water. "There we go...easy now sweetie..."

Sans held onto Marrie carefully, his bright blue eyelights watching her intently. "Yay! You're doing it, Marrie!"

Wingdin took a few steps and went gently swimming out in the deeper water, easily staying buoyant as she watched the children closely.

Marrie tried swimming around. She wasn't a great swimmer but she did well enough to float.

"Just be careful. Take it slow, Marrie. Very good." Darren encouraged.

Marrie kept going for a while before scrambling back to the edge. Looks like that was enough...

Wingdin watched closely, and after a bit more swimming; she pulled herself out easily with her thick back strings lifting herself up from the water. Still dripping wet, she eased herself onto the little bridge. "You did so well, Marrie!"

Sans went diving down deep into the water, having spied something shiny at the bottom. Soon only the tiny bubbles could be seen as he had so easily slipped underneath the surface. Wingdin didn't seem bothered by it at all, as she sat on the little bridge, still in her bikini.

Marrie shook off what she could of the water before Darren gave her a towel to wrap up in. She seemed comforted by it so she decided to stay by her brother and relax.

"Bubby...leg..." She muttered out which earned her a soft pet.

"I got it. Don't worry. Just stretch it out and relax. Okay?" Darren gently instructed her. The girl just noded and did as told. She was done with water for now.

Wingdin watched idly as Sans was still underneath the water, and she lifted herself with her strings down into the water once more; going below the surface. Moments later both her and Sans came topside in the water.

Sans crawled out from the water, carrying a large pearl in his clawed hand. "I found something for you, Marrie!"

Marrie peeked up from the comfort of her towel, seeming confused. She headed over to see what Sans found, curiosity in her eyes once she saw the pearl sparkle.

"My my. What do we have there?" Darren asked with a chuckle, enjoying the look his sister.

Sans grin was wide and bright as he gazed up at Darren. "It's a pretty little ball I saw while swimming! I thought she would want it! It's for you!"

The pearl was rather large, nearly the size of a pool ball, as he held the shimmering bauble out to the little girl.

Wingdin cooed softly, while giggling. She got up from the little bridge over the water she was seated upon, then she went and got her dress back on. "Ohh, that is being so sweet Sansy..."

Marrie happily took it to hug, eyes wide and shining at the sight of it as her little tail twitched and wagged about. "P-Pretty! It's super p-pretty! Bubby!" She cheered out.

"I see it, I see it! It's very nice! What do we say?" Darren couldn't help but be happy for her.

"T-Thank you!" She giggled out. She waved a free hand at Sans for an air hug since she was still fearful of going back in the water.

Sans easily pulled himself out of the water, and shook himself off, before he came over and hugged her happily. "I'm happy you like it, Marrie!"

Wingdin felt her tote bag vibrating and she glanced at it curiously. "Oh dear...Papa has texted me, we need to going home, Sansy."

Marrie happily hugged him back with a slight purr. She seemed a little disappointed their playdate was done though. "Understandable. We best be going back as well." Darren agreed.

Sans grinned sweetly. "We'll come back soon! Oh! Maybe you can come visit me!?"

Wingdin nodded to what Darren stated, and she sighed. "Yes, that would be being very nice, I am probably going to be eh, bed-bound in last two weeks of having baby...just another two weeks on my feets you know..."

Darren nodded, "I understand. We'll visit. Only fair after these last few times. Would that be fine, Marrie?"

Marrie nodded more than excited at the prospect.

"Then we'll come. We owe you all a visit." Darren took Marrie's hand and handed the basket over to Wingdin, "A small gift. Perhaps these would do well for you and your family. Fresh vegetables are always best."

Wingdin gratefully took the basket of fresh vegetables, and she smiled. "Thanking you Darren. You are so very kind. I look forward to seeing you and Marrie when you come visit."

"Of course. Until next time, ma'am. Come on Marrie." Darren patted his sister with a smile.

"Bye bye." Marrie purred out before the two siblings left back home. Marrie's still hanging onto the pearl, skipping happily by her brother.

Another week had passed since Sans had seen Marrie last. He was drawing pictures of her, while he sat on the little chair in the bedroom where Wingdin was now bed-bound.

Cupcake had opted to stay home until Wingdin had the baby, and when he heard the knock at the front door; he opened it with a soft smile on his face. "Oh, well hello there. You must be Darren, and I remember you, you're Marrie~"

"Hello sir. Sadly I'm just dropping Marrie off. I'm needed back on the farm. Would you mind?" Darren looked apologetic.

Marrie waved at Cupcake before rushing in to find Sans. She seemed excited as she dragged around a small bag with her.

Cupcake chuckled softly. "It's not a problem, Darren. I'm just here with my wife Wingdin. She's bed-bound right now, soul issues, but we don't mind watching over her!"

Wingdin watched as Sans was still drawing on the little bed-desk he had on the king-sized bed. Sans heard the rushing around in the hallways, and he leapt down from the bed, and let out a pleased squeaky growl when he saw Marrie.

"M-Marrie! You're here! Yaaaay!" Sans exclaimed happily

"Thank you. I am more than appreciative. I'll try and be back later." Darren waved before rushing off again.

Marrie saw Sans and went over to hug him, "Hi S-Sans! Bubby said I p-play today!" She giggled out.

Cupcake paused when he heard Darren speaking. "...try and be back later? Oh...okay then..."

He closed the door, heading back inside.

Sans gave her a snuggly hug, and grinned widely. "Yay! We're gonna have a lot of fun! I'm keeping Mama company! You wanna say hi to Mama?"

"Okay! Lookie! My mama was better for a liddle...and...and...look!" Marrie happily took her small sack and pulled out a cute handmade stuffed bear. "F-Fix for b-babbie!" She seemed very excited with the gift.

Sans eyes went starry, and he clapped his little clawed hands together. "Oooh! It's sooo cute, Marrie!"

He led her down the hallway, to his mother's bedroom. "Mama! My friend Marrie came over!"

Wingdin was sitting up partially in bed, and she smiled softly. "Oh hello there, Marrie...I would giving you hug, but I am not allowed to be moving too much..."

Marrie nodded in understanding as she headed over. She showed the bear over to Wingdin with a smile, "F-For babbie. Mama little better so...she f-fixted it."

She seemed more than happy about it all.

Wingdin smiled happily, and she giggled softly. "Oooh, that is so very cute, Marrie! Thanking you so much."

She carefully reached over, her large belly shifting underneath the blanket as she did so. Pulling out from her knitting bag, a sweater. "I making for you, Marrie. I knit in free time...I think it so pretty for you."

Marrie smiled and took it, giggling at the softness of the sweater.

"T-Tank you! Soft!" She purred out before trying to put it on. Little hard at first but she manages.

"W-Warm!"

Wingdin nodded, as she leaned back further against the pillows. "I am so happy you liking it, Marrie."

Sans giggled happily, and showed the drawings he'd been doing of her. "Lookit! I drewed you, Marrie!"

Marrie giggled and looked at them. "Good dray...daw...droll...draw...ing! Drawing!" She managed to make out before hugging Sans again.

She pulled out another thing from her sack and handed it to Sans. A small bell with a little crystal on the top. "F-For you! F-Found h-here for you!" She seemed excited with the newfound shiny thing.

Sans accepted the hug sweetly, his tail wagging a little. "Oooh, that's sooo pretty!" He held it delicately, and gasped.

"I love it, Marrie!"

Marrie giggled again, happy he liked it.

There would be a knock on the door sometime later. But it wasn't Darren waiting there this time. Vera waited with a slight grumble with a guitar strapped to her back and jacket on tight.  
"F-Fuck this shit...why snowdin of all god damn places...?" She hissed. She hated the cold.

Cupcake quickly opened the door, and had a wary smile across his teacup'd face. "Hello there, you must be Marrie's older sister then? She's eating dinner right now in the bedroom with my wife and my little boy...would you like a hot cup of tea maybe?"

"Uh...nah. I'm good. Thanks. Just...checking on my sister." V kept a deadpanned face, "Anyway...can I get in or whatever...?"

Cupcake rolled his eyes, and then realized that he was unfortunately taking up the room that she needed to get inside with her guitar strapped to her back. "I didn't realize you had your instrument with you dear. Please, come inside, I'm terribly sorry..."

After she came inside, he closed the door behind her, and went back to the piano, where he'd been playing music after having finished cleaning up from making everyone else dinner. Soon the piano music was filling the room from his playing.

She raised an eyebrow at the music. She just listened for a few seconds, "You're not bad for an old man."

"Really now?" Cupcake continued playing the nice music, and he chuckled softly. "Now, I'll have you know, my father is a kindly old Irishmonster, always used to tell me these old wive's tales...would you care to hear one, V?"

When he saw she'd shrugged, a slight smile across his face, he grinned a bit. "Mhm...well, this is one of those old folk songs, that my Da always would jokingly sing to me as a wee lad..."

His fingers flew across the piano as he began playing a different, more high-spirited tune. "About a maid I'll sing a song...Sing rickety-tickety-tin! About a maid I'll sing a song, Who didn't have her family long...Not only did she do them wrong, She did ev'ryone of them in, them in! She did ev'ryone of them in!" He continued to play the jaunty tune, glancing over at V with his dual-colored eyes sparkling. "One morning in a fit of pique, Sing rickety-tickety-tin...One morning in a fit of pique, She drowned her father in the creek...The water tasted bad for a week! And we had to make do with gin, with gin, We had to make do with gin!"

As he finished up, he was laughing brightly, looking to her. "I may be an old man, but I'm a pretty good singer too~"

Vera looked impressed but tried not to look it. "Not bad. Not bad. Though I prefer my own thing here." She pointed at her guitar.

"Friends and I get together for a jam sesh." She just mentioned, stopping herself before she dropped any more info. These were still people she didn't know nor trusted.

Cupcake nodded, and he continued to play music idly while she spoke. "Sounds like a lovely way to spend the afternoons together, V."

He sighed, as a third glove came out from his back pocket, to grasp his mug of tea so he could drink a bit, while his main two gloves continued playing. "So...how are things going with you and your family? I'm sorry to pry, but I've heard bits from my wife, that perhaps things aren't...as well as they could be?"

"I am the Royal Scientist, and even if I cannot help everyone in the Underground, I try my best to help those that I'm able to help." He commented quietly, his dual-colored eyes looking to V.

"...It's whatever...and call me Vera. V is only for fam or close friends." She let out a low growl before playing with the sleeve of her jacket.

"...We're fine. Just a lot of stuff going on...we're getting used to it. So...whatever. Don't think science or nerdy crap is gunna help us with the farm...i don't know..." She sighed.

Cupcake cleared his throat, and turned back to the piano. Whatever bravery he had before, had completely evaporated by then. "A-Ah...r-right Miss Vera...if you need your sister, she is um...r-right down the hallway, with my wife."

A third glove pointed towards the main hallway, as he shifted his portly self back towards focusing on playing piano, instead of talking.

"Just...Vera...and...yeah...thanks..." Her voice got low but with no venom. Just...as if she was tired...

She headed towards the hallway to grab her sister. Tail hanging low.

Marrie was drawing with Sans at the moment. Currently the picture looked like a cute little white dog.

Cupcake continued playing piano quietly, feeling rather down after how Vera had reacted to him trying to be kind to her.

Wingdin was watching them drawing, as she rested in the bed. Sans grinned as he looked at the picture.

"You drewed a really cute doggie!" Sans beamed happily to Marrie.

"I like doggies!" She giggled out, tail happily twitching.

"And I like to be home soon. You ready to go?" Vera leaned against the doorframe.

"Aww..." Marrie shrank a bit at seeing her sister. Not really too happy about it.

"Unc had to take care of mom. Darren's making deliveries. I'm the only one who can come pick you up. Come on. We gotta get home." Vera sighed, that tired look coming back on her.

Sans laughed brightly at her tail twitching. His own tail lightly intertwined with hers and he snuggled lightly against her. Seeing that Vera had come to the doorframe, he frowned slightly.

Wingdin had sat up a bit more in the bed carefully, her hands resting on her stomach. "You can come any day that you are wanting, Marrie. I know that me and Sans will be missing you."

Marrie just nodded, a small smile came up at the offer.

"Yeah...we might take you up on that. Not like ya do much to help anyway." Vera muttered that to herself but it was easy to see Marrie had heard it as her tail drooped to the floor. "Come on. Let's go."

"...okay...bye bye..." Marrie hugged Sans before going with her sister. She didn't like it much, but not much could be done.

Sans frowned having heard it as well, and he leapt up from the bed, running to the doorway. His little fangs were bared as he glared up at Vera. "You MEANIE! Don't be meanie to my GIRLFRIEND!"

Both cats stopped at their tracks. Vera looking like Sans had spoke in tounges and Marrie was very confused.

"...The fuck?" Vera managed to speak out before rolling her eyes, "Whatever...fuck it. I'm not gunna deal."

Before Marrie could ask, Vera just walked with her out. Letting out a small bye at Sans.

Sans watched as Marrie left with Vera, and he started to cry. Heading back to the bedroom, he crawled up onto the bed and cuddled against Wingdin, sobbing as his soul felt in pain for how Vera treated Marrie.

Be some days later before a small but frantic knock on the Snowdin family's door. Marrie seemed pretty scared but tried to keep brave as she waited for someone to answer.

Edge came to the door, having come back from Underfell with Bitter to help out as Wingdin was very close to giving birth. The very large and brash skeleton gazed down at the tiny cat monster, and rose an eyebrow.

"Who is you? You are...eh, Sans leetle girlfriend, yes?" He rumbled softly, leaning over a bit to look closer at Marrie.

Sans came down the hallway, and he tried to squeeze between the large skeleton's legs, and was ended up getting picked up by Edge and he let out a tiny squeak. "PAPI! IT'S MARRIE, LET HER IN!"

"Where's your bubba Darren? Is everything okay?" Sans asked quietly, as Edge indeed moved away from the door to let the kitten inside.

Marrie didn't come in though, she just shook her head, seeming scared.

"B-bubby away...s-s-sissy...in...t-tra-...trub...triiib...t-t-trouble! H-Help!" She mustered out in her panic before running off again back to Waterfall's entrance.

Edge didn't think twice. He grabbed his husband Bitter under his other arm and took off RUNNING after Marrie to help however he could. Bitter was understablely confused as his quite large husband was just booking it across Snowdin, following this tiny kitten monster. Sans meanwhile was urging Edge on like he was a powerful steed in battle.

"HURRY PAPI! WE GOTTA HELP MARRIES SISSY!" Sans hollered loudly, clinging to the big skeletons jacket collar.

Marrie kept rushing off. She'd take a few seconds to remember where she was or where her sister would be before rushing off again. Would only be a few minutes before they'd hear talking and groaning.

"Just stay with me, V. It's going to be okay. Just relax...you're okay...you're gong to be okay" A new voice spoke up. A female bat monster was by Vera's side., keeping a tattered sweater on Vera's side in hopes it helped. The cat monster looked quite worse for wear. Burns, bruises, slashes, and marks littered her broken body, like she had just come out of a very bad fight. The bat monster had a few tears of her own, but she looked healthy compared to Vera's own injuries.

Edge slowed down as he came closer, and he knelt down carefully, putting Bitter onto the ground along with Sans. "Oh no...she is hurt so bad..."

Bitter nodded, and he sighed, coming closer to Vera's side. "Heya...I'm Bitter, Wingdin's husband..." His gloves charged up a soft green color, while his cracked eye opened up, revealing a gentle green light, reflecting his soul color.

As he began to heal her, his voice, rough and raspy; was quite soft and kind however. "...I see ya like dustmetal...it's a pretty good band there..."

Sans stood near Marrie, and hugged her worriedly. Edge reached into the pockets of his sweatpants, and grinned when he found a vial of his HP booster he usually carried with him. He handed it to the bat monster. "Give to big cat, is HP help...will stable...stabili...make her stronger!"

The bat monster nodded and took the vial. "A bunch of others just...showed up and tried hurting two other friends of ours. Vera and I tried holding them off while we told them to hide and keep the kid safe. ...She took most of the damage trying to get all of them focused on her...I just barely got the thugs to run off..." The bat monster's voice shook as she tried to keep her friend awake.

Vera was breathing shallowly as she was being healed. She didn't seem to respond much other than a pained moan before passing out.

"V! Vera! Don't do that! Come on! Wake up!" The bat monster tried to get her to wake without moving her too much. The sweater that was held at Vera's side fell off, revealing the worst of the injuries. A huge burnt slashmark at her side, clothes had singed and dust was slowly flaking from the wound.

Marrie was clinging onto sans, fearful and scared, "S-Sissy...s-sissy..."

Edge frowned seeing the wound. Reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a small syringe he held on him, in case of medical emergencies. The little capped syringe glowed an odd pinkish-red color. Bitter, keep her stable, increase your healing output, darlin...

Bitter saw the syringe and his eyes widened. "Fuck no, Gaster you ain't doing that to this girl!"

Edge growled, and pushed the bat monster to the side delicately. She ain't dusting. Marrie needs her big sister. Without a second word, he delicately ripped the rest of the shirt down the middle, and after snapping through Vera's bra easily; he positioned the needle over where her soul was, and he plunged it in, injecting half the solution into Vera's chest.

The crazy ass skeleton had injected Vera with Artificial DT in a last ditch effort to keep her alive.

Once the DT hit her, she woke right back up and gasped before coughing up a storm. Like she just got fished out after drowning, desprate for air.

"Vera! Holy shit!" the bat monster tried helping her in a better position for her to breathe. Looks like the DT was working.

Marrie couldn't help but start crying at the sight. "S-s-si...s-s-ssy...sissyyy...n-no m-more..."

Edge gently slid his natural arm underneath Vera, helping her more and he gently let her rest against his fat ectogel gut. "Soft breaths...calm...calm...it will be burning, but it helping you..."

Bitter still continued to heal Vera, his glowing green gloves resting on her shoulders. "We're right here, Vera...we got youse...it'll be a'right..."

Sans gently turned Marrie away from the sight, letting her cry into his neckerchief. "She's gonna be okay, Papi and Pops know what they doing, Marrie..."

The healing seemed to be working. There would be some scarring, no doubt...but she was looking better. Exhausted but better. Even her gasping died down.

"Thank the stars..." The bat monster sighed in relief in seeing her bestie was looking better.

"VERA! V!" Darren's voice could be heard as he rushed over the opposite end of where Edge and Bitter came from. Two ghost monsters were coming slowly behind him.

"Is she okay!? What the hell happened?!" Darren looked extremely scared with seeing the scene as Marrie rushed over to her brother for a hug.

Edge held up his metallic hand, the large skeleton staring down Darren and the two ghost monsters. "Waiting...she needs rooms to breathe..."

Bitter was still healing her, and he looked up at the noise and he sighed. "We dunno! Far as the bat chick told us, some other bastards came by trying to hurt them all, and uh, V took a damn beating, hard. Sounds like shit back home to be honest...but uh, Marrie came an' got us, all the way back in Snowdin."

He nodded to Edge, who now had Sans sidled up against his hip. "I'm one of Wingdin's husbands...we uh...we're a quad-couple, if yer confused. I'm healin' her, and Edge, he's the big fuck holdin' her...he helped her out more. She seems like she'll be a'right now..."

"I don't judge sirs. I just rather know my sister is okay." Darren tried getting a good look on Vera, who was doing her best to avoid eye contact with him and the others.

"Zhara. My name's Zhara. And yeah...they were trying to get a rise out of us and tried dragging Napst and Happy in a fight. Vera was the one to step in before they tried dragging the little one in too." The bat monster explained.

"Heard as much from those two. Shit V..." Darren was trying to push back the worry but you can hear the waver in his voice.

Vera just tried to focus on anyting else, even with Marrie reaching and taking her limp hand.

Bitter noticed that she was as healthy as she could be, and he gently lifted his gloves from her shoulders. "Mm. That's fine and fuckin' dandy, but really...who were these assholes? Me and Edge'll give them shit. Our son loves Marrie, and that makes her family, and family of hers is family of ours."

Edge nodded gently, agreeing with his short teacup headed husband. "I will giving them worst of times, should they bothering you again, V..."

"J-Just shut up...l-let it go...okay..." Vera hissed out shakily before Darren and Zhara helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure? We can get the guard to investiga-..." Darren was cut off by a hand to his mouth.

"L-let it go...i'm tired anyway...j-just want to go home..." Vera breathed out, "...Just let me stay home..."

Edge stood up, and watched them with a slight frown across his face. She's a fuckin bitch, ain't she?

Bitter sighed, rolling his working eye; as his other broken eye had closed back up again. "Yeh...your welcome, Vera. C'mon Sans...we're going back home..."

Sans looked to Marrie, tears gathering in his sockets worriedly. "But...But what about Marrie...?"

Vera did look slightly over to Marrie, who now was clinging onto her sister's leg.

"...you okay, kid...?" Vera quietly asked.

Marrie nodded her head with a sniffle and kept hugging her.

"...Good...Napst and Happy...?"

"We're okay V. Thanks. Happy's a little jumpy but...we're okay." One of the ghosts spoke up while the other one had already disappeared.

"...Good...I...need a nap...I...I want to go home..." Vera repeated again. Even with the DT, she seemed tired...obviously not physically. Her eyes gave that much away when she tried looking at Bitter and Edge, looking away from them just as quick.

"We're going home sis...we're going home...come on...Thank you both again. We're more than grateful..." Darren looked to the two before helping his sister walk back. Marrie gave a small wave at Sans before staying with her. Zhara not far behind to help out.

Edge nodded and he gently picked up Bitter into his arm, along with Sans in his other arm. "Yes. Good to be hearing."

Seeing as they left, Edge huffed and started to head back home as well. He set Bitter down, and then handed Sans to his husband. Reaching into his jacket; he pulled out a cigar and lit it up, taking a puff from it.

As they came home themselves, it was a harsh thing to be greeted by. Cupcake was carrying a small box in his gloves, obviously having been crying harshly.

Bitter stopped Cupcake, his eye widened. "Yo...Doc...w-what happened?"

Cupcake sniffled, and he shook his head. "...w-we lost...lost the baby...W-Wing...she's barely hanging on..."

Bitter nearly stampeded past the obese scientist, and hurried to the bedroom; getting to the bed, and he delicately curled up next to Wingdin, hoping to heal her.

Sans had been nearly thrown to the ground in Bitter's rush, and he stood there crying. He went out to the front yard, and started playing. After only a few moments, he just sat in the cold wet snow.

Darren had helped Vera into her bed. Marrie staying with Zhara for the time to help calm down the little girl and get her relaxed.

"...You gunna talk to me...?" Darren looked at his sister who already tried hiding herself in her blankets.

"...What do you want me to say...? I deserved this? I should have said shit to them...?" Vera muttered from the blanket underneath.

"V...come on..."

"That the only reason why I shouldn't die is because the fucking farm needs me? Don't act like you fucking care, Dare...everyone rather me fucking dust like dad...least if I did I'd be with the one person who did give a shit about me..." Vera hissed out.

"V, we talked about this. I care...look I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was trying to-..." Darren once again cut off, only this time by a vine throwing a pillow at him.

"Just shut up! Okay...fucking...leave me alone..."

"V...vera...Veronica...come on..."

"I SAID JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU GOT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANTED! KARMA BIT ME IN THE ASS LIKE YA SAID! YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKING RIGHT! OKAY! NOW LEAVE M-ME...A..a-alone...just...leave me alone...just go a-a-away...p-please..." she started sobbing out and curling in her bed.  
Darren tried reaching out to her but he stopped. He left her alon, just like she wanted.

Meanwhile Zhara had left with Marrie back to Snowdin to escape the constricting vibes in the house. Any time away would be good.

Sans continued to sit outside, sadly patting the snowy ground. Edge had gone inside as well, to try to help the best he could with Wingdin.

Wingdin was nearly gone, and Edge pulled out the rest of the DT syringe, and he injected it into Wingdin's soul. He prayed that it would work for her.

Zhara and Marrie had reached Snowdin when Marrie ended up spotting Sans.

"S-Sans...?" She managed to call as the two came closer, "S-S-Sans...?"

Sans looked up to see Marrie, and the tears started flowing faster. "M-Mama's dying! She...she lost my baby sibby..."

He hugged himself, and sobbed. "My daddies are doing everything they can to h-help her..."

Marrie rushed over and hugged him, tail wrapping around one of his legs.

"Oh stars..." Zhara muttered before heading over to stay with the two kids, "I'm sure they're doing what they can...just have to keep hope. That's the best we can do."

"S-Sissy...?" Marrie looked up at her sister's friend.

"Your sister is okay too. Everything will be fine in the end...i'm sure." Zhara tried to assure while putting a wing around the two for a small hug and to keep them warm from the cold.

Sans cuddled against of Marrie, and sniffled, soft worried growls coming from him. "I DON'T WANNA LOSE MAMA!"

Wingdin let out a pained scream, as Edge had injected the DT into her soul. The rest of the first syringe, and when he'd given her a second one, was when she screamed. Cupcake hugged her firmly, as she started to have a seizure in the bed. Edge was gently massaging her chest. It'll be okay, Wing...it'll be okay...shhhh...let it pass...let it pass...

Sans started crying openly again, hearing his mother's pained scream. Mama...Mama is hurting, no no no...we need to get inside! We need to go see Mama!

"We can't. There's already a lot of people up there. Your mom will be okay. They just need a little time." Zhara tried to calm Sans, keeping her wing wrap tight. Marrie kept clinging to Sans, shaking at the sound of the screams.

"She'll be okay...just...wait for your parents to come down...Just give it a little time..." the bat was at least hoping that was the case, even if she had to fold her sensitive ears down to block out most of the screams.

Sans cuddled against Zhara as she'd wrapped her wing more around him and Marrie. His breathing calmed down a bit, and the screams from inside the house had quieted down as well.

Cupcake soon came outside, and he paused near Zhara and the children. "S-She'll need to recover...but you three should come inside at least..." He held his gloved hands out to them, and sighed softly.

"It will be hard...but we will all get through this..." He murmured softly, his eyes saddened and his expression weary.

Zhara nodded and led the two inside before letting herself in.

"That's a good...thought to keep...sorry about um...coming in like this. Just...here...for...Marrie..and...um..." Zhara tried to converse but..things were hard with strangers. She's a lot more polite than Vera at least.

Marrie just stayed by Sans, part to be there for him and part cause she needed a little comfort herself.

Cupcake gently closed the door behind them, and he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's alright dear. No need to overwork yourself...you can rest wherever you want..."

He went to the kitchen and started making up a few mugs of cocoa quietly.

Bitter came out from the bedroom, looking bedraggled. "...hey, Doc? She's had two seizures, but she'll live. She uh...heh, she looks a lot like tha other Gasters though...her sockets cracked from the pressure...she uh...might've lost her sight..."

"Yes sir...thank you." Zhara nodded before taking a seat at the couch.

Marrie looked over at Sans, "...Y-your...mama...o-okay...?"

Sans nodded softly, and continued to cuddle with Marrie. "I think Mama's okay...Pops...h-how bad is it?"

Bitter turned and looked towards Sans. He managed a soft smile with his pointed mouth despite his exhaustion. "Yeh, Mama'll be a'right...she may have lost her sight, her working eyesocket cracked...but what we did saved her from dusting though..."

The rest of the night passed easily, as Sans fell asleep against Marrie. Cupcake came over and brought Zhara and the others mugs of cocoa to drink, and a blanket for them all.

As the morning came, Sans woke up, and nuzzled Marrie softly. "...Thank you for staying Marrie...I really like like you."

Marrie seemed to wake up from the nuzzling. She responded by patting his head. "Uh huh. Like...you...are nice." She purred out, seeming happy but still sleepy

Zhara was currently asleep on the edge of the couch, squeak snoring soundly.

Sans curled up happily against Marrie, soon falling asleep once again to the nice warmth and fuzziness of Marrie.

Time passes, like it does for everyone, and soon enough, five long years had passed in the Underground. Wingdin indeed had gone blind from the stress of the DT, but she was doing somewhat well as a stay-at-home mother for her boys.

Sans however, had grown into a strapping young man of 12 years old, and he'd just graduated from middle school, and was starting to persue wanting to be in the Royal Guard. He easily leapt into the caverns, and swam up the channel heading towards his long-time girlfriend's house, to see Marrie.

Pulling out from the water, he grinned seeing Vera. "HELLO VERA! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IS MARRIE AROUND? I WAS GOING TO TAKE HER OUT TO LUNCH TODAY!"

Vera opened the door. The now 21 year old had been stripped of her punk rock look, now just in more free flowing clothes and a flower crown on her head. The scars of the fight that almost took her life were still around but the new style made them easier to hide.

"Uh hey. Yeah. She's outback messing with her magic again. Just watch for any speeding bells being thrown about." Vera shrugged, "Just have her back before dinner, k?

Sans nodded brightly, and gave her a bright fanged smile. "Your clothes are beautiful today! And don't you worry! The Magnificant Sans can avoid any kind of attack!" He nodded to Vera, and headed towards the back yard.

Sure enough, a speeding bell attack was soon accidently lobbed at his head. Easily, he pulled up a white bone, and swatted it away rather easily. "MARRIE! MY SWEET DARLING! I'VE COME TO TAKE YOU TO LUNCH!"

"Have fun." Vera sighed before locking up the door behind her. She had her own stuff to do for the day.

Marrie was trying to hit a homemade target with her bell shaped bullets before she heard Sans call. "Sansy!" She giggled out before letting them drop, accidently hiting her head.

"Oww...I have to get better..." She rubbed the sore spot on her head.

Sans came over and he smiled sweetly to her. "You're doing wonderfully though, Marrie! Are you ready to go, or would you like me to help you with your aiming?"

Marrie thought about it and nodded, "Maybe a little. I just want to hit the target at least once! And I've hit everything else..." She seemed quite disappointed with that.

Sans gently made a soft noise, as he surveyed the surroundings. "I can see...hmm...so...you just imagine your attack, forming in your hands, dear..."

He brought up a short white bone, his own magic attack, and he hefted it easily with one hand. "Then...you take sight of the target in front of you...rear back...don't look at the attack in your hand, but the target in front of you!"

Then he pulled back his hand, and let the attack fly from his hands, striking the target easily. "...now, I'll reset the target, and you try it, love."

Marrie nodded and tried to focus like her boyfriend did. She managed a little bell bullet again and tried focusing on the target. Her little tounge even poked out for maximum focus.

Sans watched her closely, having re-set the target for her. "There we go...okay...okay now...visualize the target, not the attack in your hands...now...you just throw it." He watched with bated breath, hoping she would be able to hit the target. He wanted his girlfriend to feel the best that she could about her attacks.

Marrie took a breath and nodded.

"Okay...okay...visualize target...and..." She decided to go at it and the attack hit it!

She gave a happy mew in delight, "I did it! I did it! Sansy! I did it see!"

Sans was beaming, and he pumped his gloved fists in the air. "Marrie! That was absolutely splendid!" He growled happily, and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her happily.

"That was the best, my dearest!" He carefully lifted her into his strong arms, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I am so so proud of you! Oh, what are you feeling like for lunch today?"

Marrie just giggled and laughed at her boyfriend's shenanigans, tail flicking and twitching around happily in her excitement.  
"U-Um...I don't know! Um...maybe a hamburger?" She purred out, seeming happy with the idea.

"Hey. What's with all the cheering over here, huh?" Darren's voice called out from the overbrush. The older cat monster sibling soon came over with a full basket of freshly picked herbs, "Hey Sans. Good to see you again. What's the celebration for this time? Managed to get her grades up again?"

Marrie rolled her eyes with a smile, "My grades in school are fine. Thank you, bubby!"

Sans nuzzled her, before placing her back onto the ground once again. "A hamburger, that sounds wonderful!" He lightly wrapped his tail around Marrie's waist, smiling sweetly.

"And the celebration Darren, is that she hit the target excellently!" His grin was infectious, as he lightly patted his own chest with his gloved hand. "I helped her to keep her focus, and she was able to strike it directly in the middle!"

"As for that hamburger, let's go ahead my love!" Sans gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, holding his hand to her.

Marrie continued to giggle, feeling the happiest around.

Darren just chuckled at the two, "Alright. I'm counting on you to take care of her, Sans. You two have fun. Oh, and do say hello to your mother for me." He gave Sans a pat on the head and a quick hug to Marrie before heading back in the house.

"I will take excellent care of my darling Marrie, Bubba Darren!" Sans exclaimed, and he smiled looking to Marrie lovingly. "And I had thought we would stop by Mother's, before we went to Muffet's for that burger?"

Sans led the way through Waterfall easily, knowing the pathways like the back of his gloved hand. With his mother having gone blind years ago, Dr. Brewer had stepped down in his position as the Royal Scientist, allowing Undyne to take over. His older brother however, was still rather lazy it seemed, even though he ran multiple stands throughout the Underground. They came upon the little Gyftmas-light adorned house, far east of Snowdin.

As seemed usual his brother was outside, a cigarette hanging just an inch from his fanged jaw; his hands shoved deep into his hoodie pocket. Papyrus had his sockets closed, looking as tired as ever. The 21 year old honestly looked and acted as if he was nearly 40 some days.

Marrie seemed more than happy to stop by and say hello. She did really like Madam Wingdin and the rest of Sans family. They were quite nice to be around and a good escape if she couldn't deal with family at the moment. Yes her sister got somewhat better, she wasn't as quick to anger or moody like she was years ago. But she had her moments despite how few and far inbetween. Darren had been taking more and more work for the farm and business to run smoothly as their uncle was teaching them all the ways of preparing herbal medicine..

She was pretty glad Sans knew where he was going. She still had trouble with finding her way sometimes.

Marrie noticed Papyrus and gave a small smile, "Hi Pap-Pap. How are you doing today?" She didn't mind him much, she liked how much different he was from her own siblings.

Papyrus yawned a bit, opening one eye slightly, the bare edge of his orange eyelight being seen. "doing pretty good. tibia honest, i'm pretty bushed though. might go take a swim, or somethin..."

Sans chuckled softly, rolling his baby blue eyelights at his older brother. "Have you even checked up on your puzzles today? I know that I made sure my tasks were completed, before I went to go and get my girlfriend!"

Papyrus' long tail came out and lazily laid down against the snowy ground. "eh, nope...but you have fun today, yeah? hey, i think i hear pops callin' for me..." Before Sans could respond to Papyrus, his brother had gone around the side of the house, and was suddenly gone.

Sans looking around the side of the house, his eyes narrowed. "...HE'S ALWAYS UP TO SOMETHING TRICKY, MARRIE...NEVERTHELESS!" He went and opened the front door, gesturing for her to come inside. "Mama and Papa will be so happy to see you, my dearest."

In the house, Wingdin was seated at the kitchen table, kneading out dough for a loaf of bread. Despite having gone blind, she still loved to bake, and Cupcake was right beside her, in case she needed help with anything. Cupcake, in his retirement, had gotten quite a bit larger around; and he was incredibly soft and squishy. It was his own mastery over blue magic as to how he had little to no issues moving around at his portly size.

Marrie just purred and waved at Pap as he left before going inside, "You say that all the time, Sansy. He looks the same to me."

"Hello Madam Wingdin! Mr. Cupcake!" Marrie purred out, always happy to see the two. She really did appreciate the two in the last few years, especially considering how her own mother was. No one else had really seen her mother outside the siblings as she was already bed ridden from illness. She did wonder if Wingdin and her would have been friends if they ever got a chance to meet.

Wingdin brushed off her hands of the dough, and she stood up from the chair; a thin white bone cane appearing in her hand. "Marrie! Oh, Sansy not telling us he bringing you over today! It is being so good to see you my dear."

She came over carefully, Cupcake close behind her but not crowding her; and as she felt Marrie's hand, her smile grew even more. Gently she pulled Marrie close to give her a snuggly hug. "I just was making bread for dinner laters tonight."

Cupcake lightly patted Wingdin's shoulder, giving her a kiss as he then went to the fridge, getting himself a can of tea. "Yes, we're having beef strognoff, roasted garlic vegetables, and a bavarian cream pie for dessert! And how is your family doing lately, Miss Marrie? I w-was going to come and visit, but eh, sadly I might be retired, but the Queen had requested me to assist Dr. Undyne Boush on a few things at the labs the last few days."

The retired scientist shook his head, sighing. "I am nearly 60, I do not want to be in the labs anymore. I just want to spend time at home with my family now...you understand that, don't you dear?"

Marrie coudln't help but purr again with the hug. Felt nice to get them and so strongly from some mother figure. The talk of food did make her tail twitch in interest and excitement, but she herself wouldn't admit to it.

"Good. Sissy's trying for a boy to like her. Bubby's working but he says hi. Uncle is helping Mama and doing delivery stuff still. He says retirement would be too boring for him." She went over all her family's shenanigans, "It's okay if you're busy Mr. Cupcake."

Cupcake chuckled softly, as he drank a bit of the canned tea; then set about panning up the dough Wingdin had worked on. "Ah, well...for me retirement doesn't feel much different then when I was in the labs, hahaha. I was always just sitting around on my fat arse just writing, and going over paperwork it seemed! However, your Uncle, doing those deliveries...of course he wouldn't want to sit around like an old fuddy-duddy like myself~"

Sans went and opened the oven for his Papa, and he came over and gave Wingdin a kiss on her cheek. "Papa, don't put yourself down! You've worked for many many years in the Royal Labs! You deserve this retirement!"

Wingdin gently had brushed her cheek against Marrie's head between her ears, humming softly in happiness. Her sockets were both fused shut now, the cracks easily seen across both of them, reaching up into her forehead, and down to her cheeks. "I hope Sansy is being good to you today, my sweet Marrie~" She murmured, pressing a motherly kiss to Marrie's forehead gently.

After helping his Papa out, he knew he wanted to go and check up on his Papi. "Marrie, I'm going to check up on Papi really quick, okay? I'll just be down the hallway."

"Okay! I can stay here!" Marrie assured before looking back at Wingdin, "He's been very good as always. He even helped me with my my magic attacks today! I'm lucky to have him." She sounded sincere in it, a tiny blush to her cheeks.

"As for Uncle, he likes keeping busy. He gets bored quick." She giggled out before it quieted down, "Maybe he'd relax more if Mama was okay..."

Wingdin nodded softly, and swayed on her feet a bit, snuggling Marrie; before she lightly pulled away, holding Marrie's hand. "Why don't we go and be sitting on couch, hmm? It will not taking Sans long to check on his Papi."

Sans had gone down the hallway, and came into his Papi's bedroom, where he normally was most of the time. After Wingdin had lost her sight after he'd so rashly injected her with DT, he ran to Underfell, devastated that it had occurred. It only took about three months, but in that dangerous, twisted timeline; he'd been brutally attacked, in an overthrow for his position as the Royal Scientist.

Bitter was able to drag Edge back with him, but not without the old skeleton having been gravely injured. The side of his skull was missing now, and although he wasn't bed-bound by any means, he certainly had become brain damaged as a result. Bitter stayed with his husband in their bedroom, which had their own bathroom attached between the boy's bedrooms.

At the moment though, Edge was simply seated on the bed, while Bitter was sleeping beside him. His natural hand rested on Bitter's back, rubbing gently. When Sans opened the door, Edge's working eyelight flickered a bit brighter, until he noticed it was just his son.

Be quiet, Pops is sleeping kiddo...d-did you have fun with your wife today? Edge murmured.

Sans shook his head. "Papi, she's not my wife, she's my girlfriend...but, we're heading out to have lunch together. Would you like to come say hello to her?"

Edge shook his head, turning his attention back to Bitter. "...no. Have fun."

"Have you eaten today?" Sans asked quietly.

Edge's response was monotone, not much emotion behind it. "No."

"What? It's nearly lunchtime, why haven't you?" Sans growled out worriedly to his parent.

The old broken-down skeleton sighed, and continued to rub Bitter's back. "He hasn't woken up. Not wanting bother others. Hands shaking, will making mess."

Sans sighed, and gave his Papi a hug. Edge had lost a lot of weight since coming back home from Underfell less than a year and a half ago. He normally didn't wear his robotic limbs anymore, leaving him unable to do much unless he got a crutch out to balance himself with. "...I'll bring you home a burger, Papi. We're going to Muffet's. I'll see you later, okay?"

Edge merely nodded, still watching Bitter closely as his coffee cup hybrid husband was sleeping. Sans came back down the hallway, his eyelights out as he growled under his breath for a moment in worry.

Marrie meanwhile was talking about things at home. Like how her sister and the guy she liked were going out more to help Zhara and the snail farm that was 10 minutes away from their home. Apparently one of the ghost cousins who lived there had gone disappeared about a year and a half ago, so no one was around to keep the last cousin company or help the farm. Marrie always did wonder what happened to him, but she kept hope that he was okay.

"I want to help too but Sissy says that they're doing okay for now. And Mama might need me more if Uncle and Bubby are out." She shrugged, "I feel bad but...I try. I wanna be a good healer so if Sansy gets hurt in the Guard, I can help him better."

Her healing magic was getting better, but she still had a lot of training to do if she wanted to make it Royal Guard levels good.

Cupcake had sat down on the piano bench across from Wingdin and Marrie, listening to Marrie as she spoke. "Well, don't feel bad, dear. You're doing the best that you can! And Sans has gotten much stronger over the years, but, eh, we still do worry about him. With only 10 HP...he is still rather sickly sometimes..."

Sans stood in the end of the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. He growled again, stomping his foot in irritation. "PAPA I AM NOT SICKLY! I WAS GIVEN SO MUCH ENERGY AND STRENGTH THAT THE GOOD ANGEL DECIDED I WAS TOO STRONG, SO THEY NERFED ME WITH MY LOW HP!"

Wingdin giggled softly, and sighed gently. "Of course, my sweet Sansy...now why don't you and Marrie run along, don't want to be waiting so very long to have your lunch, hmm?"

Sans' eyes opened more, and he grinned brightly. "You're right Mama! We should hurry up! Oh, I told Papi that we'd bring back a burger for him...he didn't eat anything today...again..."

"You are really strong! Your hugs say so, tough guy." Marrie giggled before giving Wingdin a hug goodbye,

"Maybe get a nice treat for him and for Mr. Bitter too." Marrie suggested before going over to take Sans's hand, "And we can see if Muffet has that milkshake we like a lot!"

Cupcake smiled sweetly, and waved as they were going to leave. "Have fun you two." He got up from the piano bench, and pulled out his wallet; getting some cash gold out from it, before handing it to Sans. "Pay your brother's tab please, Muffet is rather cross with him last he spoke to us..."

Sans nodded brightly, and gently held Marrie's hand. "A lovely idea, my dearest. Goodbye Mama, Papa. We'll come back later on!" Taking the money from his Papa, he nodded; slipping it into his pants pocket.

He led Marrie out from the house, heading further into town where Muffet's shop sat. His tail wagged happily, as he leaned over and nuzzled Marrie lovingly. "A milkshake sounds delightful. Oh...Captain Alphys said that I can go to the next level of my training for the Royal Guard! I'm a Junior Guardsman!"

Marrie giggled with the nuzzles, always getting tickled by the feeling.

"Really?! That's great! I'm so proud of you! You're doing really good!" Marrie nuzzled back, tail twitching in excitement again for him, "What are you going to do now...?"

Sans thought for a moment, scratching his cheek as he did so. "Well, I'm going to begin actual patrolling, my love. Keeping the Underground safe for everyone who inhabits our beautiful mountainous, well...prison. I am always on the lookout for a human however, and one day, I will capture that human, my beloved! And I will become the Captain of the Royal Guard! And you will want for nothing!"

He came closer to Muffet's and opened the door for her, smiling sweetly to her. "After you, my sweet Marrie!"

At the main counter, Muffet's multiple arms were working on drinks and getting things ready for customers who wanted them. Her five eyes occasionally gazed to the customers, her main two eyes somewhat hidden behind her oval-shaped glasses.

Marrie smiled and kissed his cheek before going inside. She did have some slight worry about the human thing. But she let it slide for now.

Her focus instead was just on Muffet and watching her work before looking around for a free spot to sit. "H-Hi Miss Muffet." She did manage to mew out, always feeling bad for bothering the spider monster.

Muffet looked to Marrie, a slight smile across her face. Due to an accident years ago, she rarely talked; preferring to speak in sign language to her friend who always sat at the bar. It seemed only them and Papyrus understood what she said. Muffet nodded, and pointed with one of her hands to a free spot at the bar.

Sans blushed, as his eyes went heart-shaped at the kiss from Marrie. Heading inside, he smiled brightly to Muffet, waving excitedly to her. As they took their seats, Muffet came over and set down a pair of menus for them. "Glad...to see you...dearie." She managed to say softly to Marrie.

"Orders?" The older spider monster chirped out quietly. Sans looked over the menu for a moment, and he sighed happily, his longish bony tail lightly resting across Marrie's hips.

Marrie seemed to relax a bit and smile at Muffet before looking at the menu, her tail still twitching slightly. The only part of Marrie's old habits that never got outgrown.

"Can I get a hamburger please?" Marrie peeked from her menu, "And...um...Sansy? What kind of milkshake you want?"

Muffet stood behind the bar, most of her arms resting at her side, her main two cleaning out a glass as she waited for the teenager's orders. She nodded at the order of a hamburger.

Sans thought for a moment, and smiled. "I would like to have a double hamburger please, and oh...a milkshake, but what flavor...hmm, would you like strawberry, my love?"

Muffet cleared her throat raspily, her hand covering her mouth for the moment. "We have...tutti-frutti...as well."

"Oooh! That sounds yummy!" Marrie's had a sparkle in her eye at the mention of tutti-fruiti, her lightly twitching tail going full on twitch in happiness.

"Sansyyyyyy...Knight in blue armooooor...pleaaaaaaase?" She mewed out, cute face on.

Sans hadn't thought of getting two milkshakes, he really wasn't supposed to have that much sugar in a day, being sensitive to it. But it was something that his girlfriend was wanting and she was mewing so cutely! How could he deny her!?

He laughed brightly, and nodded, quite a proud expression upon his face. "OH OF COURSE, MY SWEETEST MARRIE! WE'LL HAVE A HAMBURGER, A DOUBLE HAMBURGER, A STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE, AND A TUTTI-FRUTTI ONE, MISS MUFFET!"

Muffet's middle hands were writing down the order, her expression relatively unchanged despite Sans loud volume in his excitement. "...the tab?"

Sans's exuberance fell, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course, my lazybones brother hasn't come in...I had hoped perhaps I could just take this gold back to Papa...but nooo..."

He pulled out the neatly folded stack of cash gold, and sighed dramatically. "All he does is sit at his station and boondoggle all day, while smoking those disgusting cigarettes of his..." After his grumbling, he handed the money to Muffet.

"...Thank you, Sans." She cleared her throat again, and smiled to Marrie. "Orders...will be out...quickly."

Marrie seemed a bit disappointed with getting two. She was hoping to split one between them. But she'd grin and bare it for now, Sans must want to have his own flavor instead.

"I could have helped pay for our meal. That way your Papa still had money." Marrie felt bad for what Sans had to deal with, "Least your brother's cigarettes aren't too smelly...Sissy's found a new plant she's been messing with and it leaves her smelling really...weird. Luckily she keeps it to her room, I don't go in there anymore."

Sans chuckled softly, and sighed. "Oh, that money from Papa wasn't for our meal. I'm paying for that love! No...that was paying for Papyrus' tab that he always runs up when he's in here...every single night. He eats such horrible food too. Greasy, fatty ribs; chicken coated in mounds of cheese, roasted potatoes coated in pulled pork...and he drinks honey like it's water!"

Muffet had since gone to fill their order. Sans leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek lovingly. "Don't worry about it, Marrie. And you say Vera's found a new plant? Sounds like something that Undyne would love to know about! She's always working on botantical sciences, when she isn't doing things with her robotics..."

He patted her leg softly, his tail softly waving behind him as he sat on the barstool. "And I know we normally share a milkshake dear, but the tutti-frutti...has a lot of sugar. That strawberry flavor I get is actually a low sugar variety! You know how I get with sugar..."

"Oh yeah...sorry. I forgot." Marrie felt bad, her excitement for sweets getting the best of her.

"I don't know if this new plant is a good one to look at. It makes her as weird as it makes her smell later." Marrie sighed, she loved her sister but she can be a lot sometimes.

Sans smiled softly, and he gently rubbed her back. "It's alright, my dearest...we all sometimes forget things from time to time. Papyrus seems to forget a lot you know! He's always mumbling to himself about something or other..."

Muffet came back with their food, balancing the plates and two milkshake glasses easily in her multiple hands. After she placed them in front of the teenagers she chuckled softly. "Pap talks...of resets...and starting over. Silly man...enjoy your food."

Sans scratched the back of his skull with gloved hand curiously. "...Resets? And starting over? Goodness, Papyrus sounds a lot like Papi does some days..." He gently took his milkshake into his hands and took a sip of it. His eyes went starry. "OOOH! You should try yours! Mine is wonderful!"

Marrie seemed confused on the whole reset talk but didn't mind too much as she dug into her milkshake. She seemed estatic, eyes sparkling at the taste and tail twitching a storm again, "This is so yummy! Thank you Miss Muffet!"

Her thoughts about Sans brother still stayed but maybe she'd ask her sister about it. Maybe she'd know.

Muffet nodded gently, and she started to work on cleaning up part of the counter. Sans meanwhile took a huge bite of his double hamburger. Normally he wasn't one for greasy foods like this, but Muffet made sure to press out the extra fat for him.

He growled happily, as he tore almost animalistically into the burger, his mouth getting slightly messy in the process. As his blue tongue came out, he licked off the mayonasie that was on the edges of his 'lips'. "MMM! I LOVE YOUR BURGERS, MISS MUFFET!"

Muffet raspily chuckled, setting down some napkins for them both. Sans then continued on drinking his milkshake. His tail was audibly rattling in sheer happiness. After wiping his mouth off, he smiled to Marrie, and watched her as she ate, he loved her so much.

What none of them realized was this was about the 50th reset that had occured. This was the 50th time they had gone on this date. The 50th time they'd ordered burgers and milkshakes. Unknowingly, Papyrus had trailed them the entire day, knowing where Sans would go, how Marrie would act and react. And he also knew that this was the perfect time of their date to 'drop in'.

When Sans was gazing deeply at Marrie, entranced with her. As he came inside the restaurant, he sighed to himself. A few of the patrons spoke up, greeting him as he came in.

"Yo, Paps!"

"Papyrus!"

"What's up, Stretch?"

Papyrus just nodded and made his way to his well-worn barstool at the counter, and just sat there. As if he was waiting for someone.

Marrie giggled at Sans's look while she drank and ate. She couldn't help but have her tail stretch over and boop him on his nasal cavity, thinking he was cute.

Her attention got pulled away when she saw Papyrus, speaking of the brother, "Sansy...? Is your brother okay?"

Sans blinked a bit, and looked over to where his brother had sat down. "I...I DON'T KNOW, MARRIE."

Papyrus heard his brother and ran his clawed hand over his skull sighing. "...bro, why don'cha take the food back to ma's house. i'm sure papi's pretty hungry..." His voice had an underlying tone of worry to it.

Sans was utterly confused, until the door finally opened and in walked a small human. They had brown hair, pale skin, and rosy red cheeks. They looked a bit timid, and almost fearful of everything at the moment. The younger skelegator brother's eyelights went out, and he gasped. "...OH...OHMIGOSH, MARRIE!"

Marrie seemed confused at the sight. Why was Sans so excited? A new friend? And why was Papyrus acting weird...?

She decided to voice it, "Yes...? Do you...know this person? I don't think I know them..."

Of course the girl has never seen a human before.

Sans' eyes narrowed, as his eyelights flickered back on. He shook his head, then got down from the barstool, heading over to his brother. "Papyrus, is that what I think it is?"

"...they're not an it, sans. and why would you think that?"

"But they look like a...wait, no...they couldn't be that..." Sans mumbled as he gazed closely at Chara.

Chara meanwhile, looked up at Papyrus pleadingly. The tall skelegator helped the child up onto the seat beside him, and he gave his brother a lazy grin. "eh, don't worry yourself. go ahead, get that food for papi and pops, and we'll be fine..."

Sans sighed, and went back over to Marrie. "Well...my brother certainly has this under control I guess...let's go those meals for my fathers then we can go perhaps, if you'd like, my love?"

"Oh, okay. S-Sure." Marrie was back to her shy self in front of the new stranger, her tail wrapped around herself in comfort, "I might have to go anyway...Mama must be missing me..."

Sans nodded softly, as he picked up the wrapped meals that Muffet had already put together for him, knowing what the two monsters from Underfell seemed to like to order. "Of course, my dearest. We can just drop the food off to Papa, and I'll bring you back home. It's not a problem at all."

"Okay. Thank you Sansy." Marrie smiled a bit, feeling a little better, "Thank you again, Miss Muffet. The food was really good today."

Muffet nodded and gave Marrie a small wrapped box. "For...later. Enjoy...have a...good day, dearie."

Sans smiled sweetly, and gave Marrie a gentle kiss on her cheek; as he held the meals in their bag in his hand. With a last glance at Chara, who was picking at some curly fries in the basket in front of them, he then led Marrie out from Muffet's.

Marrie put the box in her inventory and nodded at Muffet in thanks before leaving with Sans. She did give a wave at Papyrus and this new person who joined him.

"Sansy...? Who was that...?" Marrie asked, still seeming worried.

Sans carried the bag in his gloved hands and he frowned a bit to himself. "I believe...that might have been a human, Marrie...but my brother has always had a good head on his shoulder. He might smoke, and boondoggle about, but...he's a good man. He always tries to look out for me, and our entire family...so if he says to trust him on something, I do!"

He came to his parents house, and he went inside without a second thought; leading Marrie upstairs to where Edge and Bitter's bedroom was. "I just need to drop these off, then I can walk you home alright? You want to come, Papi loves seeing you..."

Marrie nodded and left it at that. A human...that was something...

Once at the house Marrie just let herself be led by Sans. She didn't seem to mind following, especially to see Mr. Edge and Mr. Bitter. The two were a bit scary to her at first but she grew to like them both.

"Okay Sansy. I'll be right behind you." She purred.

Sans smiled, as he opened the door quietly to his father's bedroom. Edge was leaning on his crutch, near the closet, just in his shorts. He was looking for something to Bitter to wear, who had finally woken up just about ten minutes before. Neither of them were doing too well with their health.

Edge was slowly going senile in his old age, and Bitter was just getting older, the life spent in the harsh timeline of Underfell having finally caught up to him. Bitter was just in underwear as he sat trembling a bit on the side of the bed, watching Edge closely.

Bitter saw that Edge had pulled out a lightweight dress for him and he grumbled. "Don't wanna wear that..."

Edge shook his head, as he hobbled back over to Bitter, and started to gently pulled the dark red cotton dress onto his husband's shoulders. "I ain't gonna tie yer shoes again, and I can't do buttons no more. Your hands are shaking so much you can't either. So it's the-the dress or you go naked..."

Marrie stayed behind him as promised with a small sad smile, the state of the two...reminded her of someone...two someone's but...it was hard to really remember him in the first place...

"Um...hello Mr. Bitter and Mr. Edge. I hope we're not intruding..." she asked lightly.

Edge looked up at Marrie, and grinned a bit. He was missing his golden fangs now; having had them ripped out in the same battle that took a large chunk of his skull back in Underfell. "Oh, heya darlin...naw, yer not intruding none. Jus helpin' Bitter get dressed."

Bitter leaned his cup against Edge lightly, as Edge helped him to pull the dress down further onto him. Edge gave Bitter a gentle kiss, and he grabbed a house robe for himself, along with his new, lighter robotic leg. Leaning himself against the closet wall; he clicked the robotic leg on; then pulled the house robe on. "Can't be goin' nearly naked around youse, kitten. So, you and S-Sansy havin' a good day? Or...or is it night? I ain't real sure what time it is no more..."

Sans came in further, and set up the boxes on the little table. "I've brought you food Papi. I'll help Pops to the table, okay?"

He went over to the bed, and smiled softly, as he gently slid his arms around his Pops; helping him to sit up again. The short coffee cup monster was half-asleep, soon woken up more by Sans' moving him. "Huh? Oh heh, heya Sansy..."

Bitter was helped to the table, and he yawned a bit, reaching for the medicine box. "Is Marrie wit'cha? She's a sweetheart...an when youse two gettin' hitched?" He was starting to count out his medicines for that day.

Marrie didn't mind. There were worse times in her own household, but she never spoke of them.

"We're doing okay, Mr. Edge. It's still day hours right now. Sansy and I came back from Muffets for lunch." She answered lightly before heading over to Bitter.

"I'm here Mr. Bitter. I think I'm a little too young to get married right now." She giggled out with a slight blush, "I like how we are right now. How are you feeling?" She couldn't help but worry about him and Edge.

Edge nodded softly, and brought over a lidded cup that he filled with water for Bitter; and he pressed a soft kiss to Bitter's cheek, before he sat down in the chair across from his husband. Bitter grasped the cup; the trembling in his gloves easily seen, as he took a few of the nearly ten pills that sat in front of him.

"I'm a'right I guess, Marrie...ehh..." His head was slightly wavering as he spoke to Marrie; his reddened pupil faded. "...s-saving Edge last year really...really hurt me bad yanno. My healths just gone in the shitter since then, sweetheart. I'm nearly 60, yet...yet the doctors say it's like I'm 90..."

Sans meanwhile was helping to set up the meals for his fathers, a gentle contemplative expression on his face. He always felt a bit sad around his parents, but he tried to not let it bother him much so he could help them the best he could.

Edge pulled out a small bottle of green liquid, and then after pouring out a measure of it, he drank it straight like it was a shot of liquor; then he poured another measure, and added it to Bitter's water. "Yeh...doctors say they're fuckin surprised I'm alive...dunno what time of day it is...or hell even how old youse two are. Honestly...I only know yer name, cuz yer the only cat monster I really know...it's why we stay in our bedroom most of the time...plus who wants a couple of senile old fucks from Underfell runnin' around the place, heheh..."

"That's a shame...I'd like to see you both around more often, especially out of this room. There's a lot to like...even if this mountain seems a little small." Marrie smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get better again...I'm working on my magic...and my siblings are making better medicine. So...there's still hope there."

"Sans? Do you need help with that?" She saw Sans setting the meals up and figured she could help a little more. These were things she was pretty used to...but it didn't mean it hurt her heart any less.

Edge smiled softly, and nodded, as he gently reached over, and helped steady Bitter's hand to drink his medicated water.

Sans chuckled a bit, and handed one of the meals to her. "You can help Pops with his meal, he can't really use a knife anymore. Miss Muffet sent him and Papi steak burgers, which well...need to be cut up some, if you don't mind?"

Edge reached behind him carefully, and picked up his new robotic arm, and attached it, flexing the thinner fingers. "There we go...yeh...it'd be great to go out and enjoy some time together. I jus got my new limbs in a few days ago...I can get Bitter's new chair, and we can go out to yer farm. See ya sis and family eh?"

"Mhmm! I can do that." Marrie headed over to help with cutting the burgers. Least she can do so the food doesn't get too cold.

"And my family would like that a lot. Maybe I can introduce you both to Mama this time? She hasn't been feeling too bad now..." She was hopeful in that. Her mother's been bedridden for years after her dad passed away. She didn't remember much about her dad since she was so young when he passed, but she did know what took her dad away had also hit her mom. Mom was a lot stronger though...so that was something to hold onto hope to. She hoped that was the same way for Bitter and Edge.

Bitter held his fork carefully, spearing a bite of the food. It could be seen as he sat; his bare flat doll-like feet were turned inwards due to his arthritis. "That'd be just great, Mar...I ain't neva met your Mama, but she sounds like a swell lady to...to have raised a nice kid like you."

Sans finished setting up their meals, and he pressed a light kiss to Edge and Bitter's cheeks, then he lightly wiped Bitter's cheek off of some meat juice. Despite the slight protest from Bitter, he took off his neckerchief, and tied it lightly around his Pop's neck to protect the older man's dress. "Alright! Well, I'm going to take Marrie home for now, I'll be back in a bit okay?"

Bitter and Edge nodded softly, and Edge took another bite of the food, and lightly jabbed his fork towards Marrie as he started to talk. "Now, jus so ya know...we don't stay in the room cuz we're made too...it's jus easier on both o' us. Bitt's has trouble walking anymore, got the shakes somethin' terrible my poor cup of coffee...an me, until just a couple days ago, I was limited by my crutch, til' I got my new limbs. But we'd love ta come see yer folks. Jus let us know when, darlin; a'right?"

"I'll let you all know know soon. Take care of yourselves until then, okay?" Marrie smiled but had that slight hint of worry in her voice. She gave the two each a quick peck on their cheeks before leaving with Sans. She liked her boyfriend's family, they were all really nice and sweet people. Didn't have much of a dad figure in her life outside of her uncle and brother, but it felt nice having something close through the skeleton and cup hybrid monsters.

"Goodbye Mr. Bitter and Mr. Edge. Until next time!" She headed out the door. Worry still flooded her mind but...she knew things would be okay. Darren always said things get better, and he hasn't been wrong yet. She did wish to help out more if her magic allowed it. She couldn't do much but that didn't stop her from at least trying her best.

Sans followed alongside of Marrie and he gave her a soft kiss. "SO, THAT WAS VERY NICE TO HAVE YOU MEET UP WITH POPS AND PAPI AGAIN, MY DEAREST MARIE. NOW, ONWARD TO YOUR PARENTS HOUSE, RIGHT?"

As they made their way towards Waterfall, the little child known as Chara had tried to warn Papyrus of what was going on, how they were being controlled by someone outside of where they must've been at the time, and how it scared them. Papyrus told them that he'd keep an eye on them, and how he hoped whatever this outside source was, would not act in a bad manner.

The last thing he warned them, was not to attack his brother. Chara just nodded, and left to go to the Inn.

Marrie giggled and kissed him right back, "I like your family, Knighty. They're really nice. But, I think I'm ready to go home. Uncle's probably worried..."

By the time they got to Marrie's home, Zhara and Vera were conversing by the front, Vera looking slightly annoyed as Zhara was pestering the cat monster.

"Come on! You promised!" Zhara huffed.

"I said I didn't actually know the guy! I just know him from my kid sister!" Vera sighed as she was strumming a worn guitar.

"Pleaaaase? At least ask! Come on! Think of them!"

"You're not gunna stop until I ask are you?"

"You think they'd work the courage to pester you?"

"...Ya got me there, Z."

Sans blinked a bit at the exchange, and he grinned brightly to Zhara and Vera. "HELLO THERE, VERA, ZHARA! I PROMISED BUBBA DARREN THAT I WOULD BRING BACK MARRIE BEFORE DINNER TIME! AND, WE GOT SO MUCH DONE TODAY, AND IT'S STILL...AH, NEARLY AN HOUR AND A HALF BEFORE DINNER!"

He gave Marrie a sweet kiss on her cheek, looking rather proud of himself; his two-foot long tail waving lightly behind him. "So, Marrie, talk with your Uncle and your mother, and we'll see when it's good for Papi and Pops to come over to visit!"

Marrie giggled and gave him a kiss on his nasal cavity with a little purr, "Okay! I'll call you later to let you know!"

"Wait! Sans! Hang on!" Zhara hoped he wouldn't leave too soon, "Come on, V!"

"Do I have to? He knows you too!" Vera groaned, really not wanting to do this.

"Who paid your alcohol tab at Muffet's last month...?"

"...Fuck. Fine... Yo Sans. Quick question before ya leave." Vera packed her guitar away again before deciding to lean against the wall of the house.

Sans watched as Marrie had gone inside the house, a slight blue blush across his cheeks. Hearing the two ladies calling out to him, he turned back around, and laughed a bit. "OF COURSE, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS ALWAYS ABLE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS!"

He paused for a moment, and rubbed his cheek worriedly. "Though I should be getting home soon to help my parents...BUT ASK AWAY! WHAT IS YOUR QUERY?"

"Won't take too long. We just wanna know, is your bro single?" Vera asked the quistion straight up.

Zhara sighed but..she supposed that worked...

"We're asking for a friend of ours." Zhara tried clearing that up before it could lead to any awkward places...  
"Papyrus? As far as I know, yes he's single!" Sans replied and sighed dramatically. "Why anyone would want to date him, is beyond me...such a lazybones when he's not working himself to just thin gel and bones! And he never eats anything healthy, always eating the greasiest food...and he smokes..."

The young skelegator shook his head, closing his eyes. "But yes. My brother is single. At this point in the day most likely he's at home, helping Papa and Mama with their dinner or other things around the house..."

"Trust me dude, we don't get it either. But like...that ain't my place to judge. I already got a guy." Vera rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Thanks Sans. We'll probably bug him later for a favor." Zhara smiled appreciatively at the skeleton, "See you around."

Sans nodded, and he saluted them easily; before he leapt into the waterway near the house, and went swimming easily down the channels to head back home.

At the time, Papyrus had headed home and was leaning against the outside wall of his home, a cigarette in front of him. He was happy to hear the calls of the parents telling their children to come inside for dinner. It was something he felt he hadn't heard in a long time.

"He's a strange one..." Zhara chuckled lightly at seeing Sans go.

"My sister loves the energetic jocky dork and one of my best friends is in love with the complete utter nerd that's his brother. Life is a hell of a strange one." Vera shrugged.

"...How much weed did you smoke beforehand...?"

"Didn't smoke it today. I ended up learning you can bake that shit! You wanna try a brownie? I made 'em before my bro woke up for the day!"

"Vera...why..."

"It's herbal research Z!"

A couple of days passed by, and it was a good day for Bitter and Edge to come and visit the little family out in Waterfall. Edge carried Bitter in his arms, while Sans carried the wheelchair on his back. They came to the house, and Sans knocked on the door brightly, grinning to his parents as Edge opened up the wheelchair and gently placed Bitter into it.

Papyrus had decided to come along, and was nasal ridge deep in one of his journals, having been writing down how the human had been doing the last couple of days. It seemed they were mostly brown eyed so far, and just staying in the Inn and eating from Muffet's mostly.

Darren would end up opening the door with a smile on his face. "Welcome everyone! Please, come in! We're been expecting you all! Sans, Marrie's in her room if you wish to see her before she comes over."

Darren moved away from the door to let the family inside. Meanwhile James came out of their mother's bedroom with a tray of small empty bowls and glass cups, a worried look on his face as he slowly closed the bedroom door.

Sans smiled happily. "Thank you Darren! It's a pleasure to see you again! I've been on patrol with the Junior Guardsmen for two days, and it's a great job! With great benefits as well! I'm going to go and see Marrie...Pops, Papi, will you be alright with just Papyrus?"

Bitter was just leaning his teacup head back slightly in the wheelchair, as Edge pushed him in and he chuckled softly. "Sure sure, Sansy...go'on go see ya little kitten! We'll be jus fine...jus park me somewhere, G. I'll be happy."

Edge sighed and pushed Bitter more into the house, and leaned down giving his husband a sweet kiss. "No I'm not gonna just park ya somewhere, Bitts. You're staying with me. And if ya start hurtin' I got your medicine with me, alright?"

Sans saw James, and his smile fell. "Mr. James, is everything alright?"

James paused and tried giving a smile to Sans, "Yes, just fine. Just checking on my sister-in-law is all. I'm happy to see all your family here and in good health." He mentioned, "Just had to take care of her. Excuse me, son." He left into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink before going to say hello to Sans's family.

Darren was helping out the rest to make sure everyone was comfortable and had enough room around.

Marrie was in her room as stated. She was reading up on healing magic practices and was focusing on a little snail who's shell was cracked. She was focused but was doing her best as her paws turned green over the slimy creature.

Edge stood up from the couch, and looked to Darren and James. "Is there anythin' I can do to help maybe? Might be an old man, but I like being helpful yanno..."

Bitter's hands were trembling as they always did, along with most of his body, but he smiled sweetly at Edge offering to help. "Awww, Edgy, you're always so kind, sweetheart..." He smoothed out the dress he was wearing, a nice dark purple dress with a bit of lace at the edges. He realized the day before after trying to button up his pants and failing, that perhaps dresses weren't so bad.

Sans saw that his brother had perched himself on the edge of the little couch, where Edge sat with Bitter wheeled in front of him. Seeing they were mostly okay, he went up to Marrie's room and smiled as he lightly opened her bedroom door. Seeing the little snail she was working on, he stayed quiet for her sake.

"Not much can be done I'm afraid. Sat through many doctors and the only thing helping her now is my own batch of medicine. She's faring better than my late brother, that I'm thankful for. Hopefully she's feeling up to meeting you fine folk when she wakes." James gave a rather bittersweet smile before going to clean up.

Darren had gone over with him to make some refreshments for everyone, "How does everyone feel about lemonade? We made it fresh."

Marrie was focused on her task, but learned it was a bit strenuous. By the time she let herself take a break, the snail's shell had seemed to heal slightly. There wasn't as huge of a crack but it would still need time or more magic to fully go back to normal. "Ooh...darn it...I should have healed it all by now!" Marrie growled and put the snail back in it's little bowl to rest again, seeming upset.

Edge nodded to James, and he sighed, lightly rubbing Bitter's knee in a comforting fashion. Reaching into the backpack that Sans had hung on the back of the wheelchair, he pulled out the lidded cup he brought out of the house for Bitter. "Lemonade sounds great."

Getting up from the couch, he carefully made his way towards the kitchen a bit, holding the cup in his hand. "I uh, my husband's hands shake a lot, so I brought his cup he uses. Hope that's a'right..."

It could be seen that Edge was almost painfully thin in the thin sweatpants and light sweater that he wore, much different than how he looked not even two years ago. He spoke much softer, his golden fangs missing; which almost gave the old man a lisp. Papyrus still had his nasal bone in his book, and he didn't even seem to notice that he was anywhere different, as he soon fell asleep on the couch, his long bony tail draped over the arm of the sofa.

Sans gently came into the bedroom, and he sighed quietly. "Even a bit of healing, is better than none, Marrie...you're doing so well with your studies..."

"Of course. I understand." Darren nodded as he got the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. He did feel bad for seeing Edge in such a state, part of him wanted to look away due to old memories. But he kept his look and offered to fill the cup for Bitter along with getting everyone else a glass.

"If you do need anything, please feel free. Our home is yours as much as you've offered yours to my sister." Darren assured.

Marrie let out a spooked mew before looking over at Sans, "You scared me! But...um...t-thank you...I just wish it was better..." She sighed and petted the snail's shell before going to Sans and hugging him. "...I'm happy you're here though..."

Edge chuckled softly, as he leaned lightly against the doorframe separating the kitchen from the living room. He tried to seem calm and collected, but at his age, it came across as sickly and weak unfortunately. "Not a problem, kiddo. Jus sorry ya gotta see me bad off as I am, heheh."

Bitter rolled his eye, and sighed. "Edge. Don't be so down on yerself, darlin..."

Sans came further into the bedroom, and he nuzzled her lovingly. "Same here, my dearest...I didn't mean to scare you though! I'm terribly sorry..."

"It's alright. Can't be helped." Darren assured before filling the glasses with lemonade and handing Edge Bitter's lidded glass.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it." Marrie smiled and nuzzles him back, "Let's go down now, okay?"

Edge smiled softly, and brought over the glass to Bitter, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "There we are. I told ya I wouldn't forget yer cup, sweetheart."

The slender and tall old man sat on the couch then, and leaned over; gently smoothing Bitter's lace-edged dress over his legs delicately. It could be seen that the teacup hybrid's doll-like legs were covered in slight bruises and the used to be pristine white 'skin' was mottled appearing, when one of his long black socks had fallen down and bunched around his ankle.

Bitter took a few sips from the lemonade, and smiled. As he set the cup into the little holder on the wheelchair, the old man grinned to Darren. "T-The lemonade is wonderful, thank ya kid."

Sans nodded to Marrie's request, and he gently led her downstairs to the living room. He saw Bitter seemed to be comfortable, and he immediately saw that his Pop's stocking had fallen, and he went over to fix it. "Pops...your bruising is getting worse..."

Bitter patted Sans' shoulder, a shaky smile crossing his face. "Aww, don't worry 'bout me, Sans. Your old Pops is doin fine..."

"Thank you sir. I'm glad you enjoy it." Darren smiled before handing everyone else a glass.

Marrie saw the bruising and thought of something, "Um...Mr. Bitter...I...I can try and heal it."

"You're still in training, little cub. I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Maybe we'd get your sister to do it, her healing magic's good with bruises...where is she anyhow...?" James headed over to take his own seat in the livingroom, a worn wooden rocking chair.

"I can do it, Uncle. I've been getting better! And it would be good practice! Please...?" Marrie begged, "I can do it!"

Bitter nodded, a slight odd appearance with his shaking head and body. "Marrie, I wouldn't... w-want too see you get hurt..."

Carefully, he leaned down and tugged the black stocking back up. "This bruising, it's just bad circulation the docs say."

Edge took another drink from the glass of lemonade, and sighed. "Bitts, if Marrie thinks she can heal ya, why doncha try? Long as her Uncle don't mind it..."

While the elderly couple was talking, which sounded more like an argument, but it wasn't really. Sans went into the backpack on the back of the chair and pulled out the medicine box.

He pulled out his Pop's morning medication, and then he held them to Bitter to take. Edge reached over, his natural hand taking the pills from Sans hand. His bony arm was covered in micro-cracks, which Marrie had already seen, but not the rest of her family.

James noticed the cracks, but didn't say much on them. Wasn't his place. Darren on the other hand...

"If you need any medication, we do have some we can spare from our stock, or make some if we don't have it. That's why we collect as many herbs here." The older sibling offered.

"Uncle...?" Marrie looked over at him, hoping he'd let her try.

"...Alright. But moment you feel like you can't handle it, stop. Don't force yourself, else ya do damage to both you and Mr. Bitter if ya ain't careful. Understand?" James sighed. Marrie nodded, looking determined to try.

Edge smiled a bit, and he carefully moved Bitter around a bit in the chair, helping to pull the man's slippers off, then slide down his black stockings, revealing his bruised, mottled legs with their doll-like ball joints at the ankles and knees.

"Heh, thanks for the offer of medication, kiddo. We take enough of it already though. Bitts alone takes stuff for his seizures, soul pulse irregularity, circulation, and three of them alone are just for pain..." Edge spoke as he gently rubbed Bitter's thigh comfortingly.

"But if Marrie here thinks she can help him out, every just a bit more, she's welcome to try." Edge finished, as he looked to Marrie.

Sans was so proud of Marrie. "You're going to do wonderfully, my love!"

Marrie took a breath before nodding, ready to try. She let her hands glow green, slowly activating her magic, and soon held them over Bitter's bruised legs. Wasn't doing much at first but it was slowly healing them to look less dark in color. She was trying her best despite looking like she was focuing pretty hard.

Darren just watched her in worry while James observed her technique.

Bitter watched carefully, as he saw her hands glowing a gentle green. He could also tell his legs were slowly getting a bit better.

Seeing that she was getting close to possibly hurting herself, he leaned forward from his wheelchair and placed his own trembling gloves over her hands. "Y-You did good, hun... that's e-enough...thank ya."

"You need to try to, imagine things bettah when you're healing. You can't think of the injury, you have to think about the intent you wish to impart through your touch..." Bitter calmly said, as he looked to Marrie.

"Your healing... it's the rain that slows the fire, but may not put it out... it's the sandbags by the river side, it will hold back the river, but the water still trickles through..." As he spoke, his head slightly trembled and he leaned forward giving her a soft hug.

"You don't get rid of the illness or injury, but you make it better." He murmured. "I could feel you were trying to heal it completely. That's too much, especially for someone yer age..."

Marrie hugged back, stopping her magic, "...I know..but...I...I thought I...at least..try..." She panted out. She overdid it a little but not too much thankfully.

"Hence why you're still in training, cub. You did fine for now. Take a rest. I think you did enough for the rest of the day." James spoke out with a proud smile.

Bitter gently rubbed her back, smiling. "Thanks fer everythin though. You did great I thought."

Sans gently took Marrie's hand, leading her to the couch. He gently snuggled her, giving her a kiss.

Edge leaned forward again, pulling Bitter's stockings up and helping him get his ballet styled slippers on. Papyrus had woken up, and he looked around, seemingly pleased he was not at home. Which meant the kid hadn't reset...yet.

The lanky skelegator decided to go and get himself some fresh air, then taint that fresh air with a cigarette. "excuse me please. i'll be right back."

He then left out the front door, whistling to himself a bit.

Marrie stayed with Sans and rested against him while Darren gave her a glass of lemonade to get her strength up. Boyfriend plus treats always helped.

"If you see my older niece around, tell her we're looking for her." James asked before looking towards the rest.

Papyrus nodded, and smiled a bit. "can do, sir. see y'all later."

With that he left the house, closing the door behind him. He started to go down a small pathway, and pulled out his packet of cigarettes, lighting one up with his orange magic easily.

He didn't realize he was heading towards where Vera and Zhara were.

Vera was on a smooth rock as she strummed on her guitar, softly playing a melody as Zhara was doing some stretches and...someone else was singing. A pink ghost by Vera's side was providing the vocals, seeming comfortable to do so with the two's presence around, it was soft and almost eerie...but gentle and slowly picking up volume as more confidence came. Seemed things were pretty peaceful.

Papyrus slowed down, listening to the pink ghost as they sung so soft and so eerily beautiful. He sighed gently, a plume of smoke curling from his 'nose'.

He came over closer and leaned against a wall, his clawed hands in his hoodie. The tall skelegator almost looked like he was asleep standing up, his large round glasses almost obscuring his eyes completely.

Vera kept playing for their ghost friend before suddenly stopping at seeing Papyrus. The ghost ended up stopping and was about to ask until they saw the skelegator and began to disappear.

"Aww! Hap! Come on! We talked about this, dude!" Vera complained as the ghost hid, "Haaaaap! God damn it!"

"Oh boy...Hi Papyrus. What brings you here?" Zhara got up from her spot and dust herself off.

Papyrus' eyes widened a bit at the reaction from Hap, and he shrugged a bit. "heya zhara. came with my folks, to see mar's folks. tibia honest, i was gettin' a little bonely, nyehehehe, so i came out here to have a smoke and to chill some."

"sorry if i caused them to vanish like that..." He drawled softly; his long tail uncurling from around his waist as he relaxed.

"You're fine. Happy's normally shy. Happy? Please?" Zhara called around, hoping the ghost was still there. The ghost would soon reappear behind Zhara.

"There you are. Don't be shy. Come on." The bat monster urged before slowly stepping aside.

"Oh..well...h-hello..P-P-Papyrus..." They shyly waved before hiding back behind Zhara. Zhara couldn't help but chuckle while Vera facepalmed.

Papyrus' fanged grin was rather relaxed and he smiled. Lifting one of his clawed bony hands he waved back. "hey there happy. i know my lil bro was talking to me about this nice little person who seemed to kinda like me?"

He shrugged a bit, as he took his glasses off, then slipped them into his hoodie, revealing his soft orange eyelights, his eyes half lidded. "but yeh, ya prolly already know me. just uh, don't let me being who you think i am, taint who you may end up knowing about."

Happy blushed at the mention of them liking him. before the two looked over at Vera.

"...Damn it Sans! You had one fucking job!" Vera groaned, "Well don't just look at me! Come on Happ! He's right there! Just go for it!"

"Vera...gentle." Zhara reminded before she tried stopping Happy from disappearing again.

"Ooooh...well...I...just I...I didn't mean..ah..well...I just k-know you f-from...a-around and...I thought...well...oooooh..." Happy was ready to disappear again as they muttered apologies, "...I'm sorry...i'm a bit of a nobody myself...so...it's...okay..."

Papyrus stood there, listening to Vera arguing about his little brother, and he chuckled softly. "my bro's really cool that he let me know about that. i mean, sometimes i'm so out of it, i forget what day it is even..."

"happy, you're not a nobody...i mean, i'm a nobody too. just the stuffed shirt that would go in place of my papa, and makin' sure that he didn't mess up anythin at the labs. nyeh-heh-heh...lots of people think i'm some bigshot. i ain't anything special, hap." Papyrus said softly, a gentle smile across his face. Letting out a puff of smoke, he promptly sat down on the ground, his tail curling into his lap. "what were ya thinkin?"

He then patted his bony tail a bit, as if offering a seat. "...i'm all ears, happy, and i'd love to talk more with ya."

Zhara side stepped again so the ghost was in full view, "Well...? Go on Happy. It's okay. Nothing wrong with talking, right?"

Happy still looked pretty nervous but nodded. The ghost floated over near Pap, slow but...they managed.

With a little determination they managed, "...H-How can you be...a-all ears if...you don't h-have them...?"

"...Wow that was a corny ass joke, Hap." Vera started to laugh before Zhara slapped her upside the head, "Oww! Hey!"

"Leave 'em alone, V. They're trying."

"I was just kidding! Damn!"

Papyrus chuckled a bit, grinning more widely to Happy. "nyehehehehe, well, i'd be lyin if i didn't just 'cashew' in a cute place like this, hap. and it's really 'rice' to get to talk with ya too. ya already might know me, dr. papryus h. aster. i uh, was the assistant to the royal scientist, dr. brewer, he's my father, well, step-father i guess..."

He reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a can of tea; popping the top to drink from it. "when undyne took over after papa retired, i decided to retire too. what's up with you, happy, tell me more about yourself, if you don't mind..."

Happy blushed, seeming entranced with every word Pap was saying. Moment they had to talk about themselves is where they seem to sulk.

"Oh...w-well...I'm just...Happstablook...I run the family snail farm...alone now since..most of my cousins left to be coporeal...I-I...sing in my s-spare time...and...well...that's...all there is to me...I...did warn you i was a bit of a nobody, darling..." They gave a sad smile, "I'm afraid I'm not as interesting...I'm sorry."

"Happy, you're more than a nobody! The hell with that bullcrap! We talked about this!" Vera looked at the ghost with a less than happy face.

"What about all those nice fashion designs you made after getting that human magazine we found in the dump? Those were really nice." Zhara piped up as well, "And you helped Vera's and I's waredrobe."

"I gotta say. Hippie fringe isn't that bad. It's cosy as hell, dude." Vera agreed as she played with the strings on her frayed cardigan.

The ghost just hid their blushing face in their nubby hands, slowly starting to disappear, "Oh...oh my..."

"happstablook...it's a really nice name." He stretched out a bit more, then decided to pull off his hoodie, which revealed his very badly damaged upper arms, clawed with old gouges and nicks; along with his slightly stained white tank top. There was a few odd golden colored patches on it, with some grease stains as well. "and you are not a nobody. and i wouldn't just go and tell ya, oh yeah everyone is a somebody, because..."

"cuz if everyone is a somebody, then everybody's the same. and that's not true either..." He had long ago learned how to manipulate a glove like his Papa and Pops do for their hands, and a single glove came snaking out from his back pocket, and he gently placed it on Hapstablook's side.

"please don't go away, i'm really liking having you around, happy."

Vera and Zhara blinked at the sight of Pap but both said nothing as they looked over at Happy who was slowly coming back.

"R-Really...? Y-You...like...having me...h-here...?" Happy seemed surprised but hopeful, "W-well...I...do enjoy you...b-being here...and...Happy...just...H-Happy's okay..." Little ghost was blushing again.

"yep. you're pretty neat, happy." Papyrus yawned, and sighed happily, as he took another drink from the can of tea. The glove he'd been manipulating went back onto the now crumpled hoodie.

As the teenagers were relaxing, Sans was cuddling with Marrie; his tail gently wrapped around her waist as he listened to two of his fathers talking quietly amongst themselves. Bitter had finished the glass of lemonade, having taken his medicine for the afternoon; and he was shifting slightly in the wheelchair. Edge reached over and helped Bitter to get more comfortable.

Sans gave Marrie a gentle kiss on her cheek and glanced over at the door. "...I don't think it takes that long for my brother to smoke a cigarette..."

Edge chuckled a bit, and then stood up. "I think I might just take Bitts out for a smoke of his own, if ya don't mind James?"

Happy seemed relieved at that and kept their form. Zhara and Vera kept their distance and silence to let the two talk.

"Not at all. Please." James nodded and looked to Marrie and Sans, "Marrie, cub, can you go check on your mother? You can bring Sans along, I think she's well enough for an extra visitor."

Marrie nodded and nuzzled at Sans back, "Do you want to meet Mama? She's really nice. Just...have to be a little quiet...she can't take a lot of noise."

Sans nodded gently. "Sounds like a plan, Marrie. It would be nice to meet her. And I might be a strong and loud monster, but I can be quiet when needed."

Edge got up from the couch and he carefully pushed Bitter outside the house in his wheelchair, heading down a similar pathway to the back side of the house. Along the way, he lit up his own cigar; then pulled out a cigarette and placed it into a holder for Bitter. "Once we find a nice place ta stop, I'll light up yer cigarette, Bitty..."

Bitter nodded softly, as he held his gloves in his lap. The lacy sleeves of the dress showed his thin, spectral arms, and he chuckled softly seeing the teenagers. "T-There's the kids...Papy, we was w-wonderin where the fuck youse was..."

Papyrus glanced over, and smiled happily. "yep, just found some cool pals to hang out with pops. you came to have a cig, huh?" He looked to Happy, and smirked. "jus a moment, happy. i'll be right back, i'm gonna help pops and papi out, you can say hey to them, if you feel up to it, happy. i know you're shy, but uh...i gotta lot of family actually..."

Marrie kissed his nasal bone again before taking him down the hallway that contained her mother's room. She slowly opened the door to reveal a dark bedroom. There was light coming in from a few crystal lamps but it just did enough to keep a slight purple glow in some areas, not really light it up. On the large bed in the left of the room was a female cat monster, gray fur from illness, sunken tired eyes, almost white and grey hair, breathing like she was slowly gasping for breath. You'd think she'd be 90 not in her early 50s. Bitter was bad, but she was completely thin and sunken, but somehow still managed a smile at seeing company come in.

"Mama? Hi...it's me...Marrie. I brought Sans here...my boyfriend I told you about...?" Marrie spoke gently as she came in.

"It's okay...I understand. I...had...a big family too..." Happy looked over at Vera and Zhara. The two decided to follow Pap, if only to give some comfort and support for Happy to say hello.

"Hey. Damn, everyone's smoking, I wish I had my pot with me." Vera sighed.

"Let's not add weed to the pile please..." Zhara shook her head, seeming annoyed with the prospect.

"Fiiiine...I'll stick to my brownies. I'm telling ya! They're good!"

Sans came closer to the bed, and he covered his mouth seeing how bad off Marrie's mother appeared. She looked like she could dust if someone breathed on her the wrong way. "Hello, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you..." His voice, usually loud and boisterous; was gentle and quiet as he spoke.

Edge had parked Bitter's wheelchair near the cavern wall, and he settled down onto a large rock near where he'd parked his husband. After getting him parked, he pulled out his lighter as he lit up the cigarette, and helped Bitter to hold it with his glove. "There we go, darlin...easy now, don't need ya burning a hole in yer dress..."

Bitter's hands shook as usual, and he took a few puffs on it and sighed; as the smoke eeked out between his pointed teeth. "T-Thank you Gaster..." The scent from Bitter's cigarette was rather familiar to what Vera usually had. Within a few moments, the trembling of Bitter's body and hands started to calm a bit.

Papyrus grinned seeing that his Pops was enjoying himself. "hey pops, you feelin' better now? this is my new friend, happy."

Bitter's eye slightly narrowed a bit, and he smiled happily. "Oh, the Blook family! Glad ta meet'cha Happy. I'm Bitter Aster, one of Pap's fathers..."

Marrie headed over to gently give her mom a hug. Her mom slowly managed a weak version of a hug with gasping breath.

"I wanted you to meet...is that okay...?" Marrie asked as she fixed up her mom's blankets and pillows so she's sitting up comfortably. The sickly monster managed a smile and a very raspy laugh which soon turned into a bad coughing fit. Marrie quickly got her some water from a nearby pitcher and had her drink. "Easy mama...he won't go anywhere yet...it's okay..." It wasn't hard to see how heartbroken Marrie was about her mother.

Happy poked their head out from behind Pap, "Um...h-hello...N-Nice to meet..all of you..." They were still shy but they managed.

Vera shrugged in her own silent 'Fuck it' and pick out a bag of brownies from her inventory and took a bite.

"...Really V?" Zhara looked over at her who just gave a shrug,

"Relax. They're normal brownies...I think.."

Sans came over a bit closer, and he smiled sadly. Delicately he knelt down on the edge of the bed, and lightly patted her mother's hand after she'd taken a drink of water. "I'll stay as long as you'd like me too, ma'am. I am honored to be able to spend some time with you today. My name is Sans Aster, ma'am."

Papyrus grinned lightly, as he could almost feel Happy having been clinging to his tank top. "take it easy pops, want me to hold your cigarette fer ya?" Bitter nodded softly, and Papyrus came over and held the holder easily in his hand, while he came and knelt down a bit beside his father.

Edge was just content to sit on the rock, his own short and thick tail almost curled against his thigh; and he let out a large puff of cigar smoke. "Papyrus, don't baby yer Pops. Help him, but don't shove it on him, a'right?"

Papyrus rolled his orange eyelights and chuckled. "i know papi. just wanna make sure he's comfortable, until the medicine hits him better."

She just gave a nod as she calmed down from her fit. Marrie hugged her mom again and kissed her cheek. "Her name's Tahi...Tahi Jae..." Marrie spoke for her as the sick cat smiled and patted Sans hands lightly. "She's glad to meet you finally...I...told her a lot about you, Sansy..."

Vera shrugged at it, "What? He need something stronger? You should see my weed game." The cat monster offered.

"You mean like those samples you gave at the Napstaton viewing a week ago?" Zhara glared at her bestie.

"Hey. I said they were testers! I didn't get the strain right! I got it down now. Besides, made the show a hell of a lot more colorful for those two!" Vera chuckled.

"How are you feeling though, Mr. Bitter? I haven't seen you or the rest of the family in quite a while." Zhara smiled as Vera took another brownie to munch on.

Sans gently kissed Tahi's hand delicately, and smiled to her. "Oh, there's not much to tell about myself, my dear. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Tahi. And I've heard plenty about you yourself, as well."

Papyrus chuckled at Vera's suggestion for something stronger. Bitter meanwhile, took another puff of his cigarette; his hands just barely trembling now; as he laughed roughly.

The old teacup hybrid looked to Zhara, and he grinned slightly. "I'm okay I guess...can't really walk much no more, it's why I'm using my chair most of the time. My legs are kinda...really fucked up. Edge says that me battling for him back in...where we used ta live, really hurt me bad. Like my life kinda...caught up wit me."

He rubbed the back of his head gently, and sighed. "...being half ghost from my own Ma, makes it hard to kill me, but also dunno how long I'm gonna suffer like this..."

Edge gently patted Bitter's thigh, and frowned a bit. "Bitty, darlin...we jus try to do our best..." He looked to Zhara, and gave a slight smile. "It's hard, Doc's retired, and he's the most healthy out of all of us. Wingdin went blind after...after what I did to save her...cuz of my running like a coward, got caught up in some bad shit and had the crap beat outta me...Bitter got dragged into it as well..."

Papyrus listened, and he nodded along with what his Papi was speaking. "yeah...but we're surviving aren't we...we'll get through it all together..."

Tahi just nodded before starting to cough again. "I think it's maybe time for your medicine, mama...I'll get it for you...Sans..? Can you watch her a second? Please?" Marrie looked at him with a pleading look.

"Oh...I'm so sorry about that." Zhara felt bad for asking.

"Well if ya need the stronger stuff, I got it. Good for pains too, with and without a high." Vera offered before biting into her brownie, "Or I can do the whole healing buff thing. I don't know." She has gotten better with being nicer to people, despite being a little awkward with it sometimes.

Happy just stayed by Pap, worried about his dads but understanding. "...It...is still nice to meet you...though..." the ghost managed to speak despite the shyness.

Sans nodded, smiling worriedly as he sat carefully on the bed near to Tahi. "It's no problem at all, my dear. I have no problem spending time with your mother, Marrie." He gently rubbed Tahi's hand comfortingly. "It is an honor to be able to keep her company however long it takes."

Bitter chuckled quietly, letting out a plume of smoke from between his pointed teeth. "Don't worry yerself, Zhara. And as for uh, more strong stuff, that might be great actually. Still got twisted legs, but maybe it won't hurt so bad."

He thought for a moment, and held out his partially smoked cigarette to Vera. "Try this. You can see if it's weaker or stronger then what'cha got."

Edge glanced over to Happy, and smiled. "Nice to meetcha too, Happy. Hey if ya ever wanna haunt our house, feel free. We love having company ova."

Tahi chuckled lightly between wheezes before settling back down. Marrie kissed Sans's cheek before heading off to get her medicine. Tahi did let out some more wheezes before she tried attempting to talk, "...Y-you...y-y-you...g-good...t...t-ta...h-he...her..." she croaked out.

"Here. Gimmie." Vera took the cigarette to test it. Once she got a wiff and puff, she gave it back and thought, "Nah...I got something stronger than that. I'm guessing ya don't want the high but I gotta thing. Need three days to get it ready though."

Happy gave a small nod, seeming well...happy with that, "...I'll...try and visit..thank you...just...need to keep the snails taken care of first..."

Sans nodded softly, as he listened closely to Tahi. "I try my best, Mrs Tahi. I've...always tried to be the best friend and now boyfriend that I could ever be for her."

Bitter smiled gently, and he chuckled a bit. "Three days is fine...sometimes I sleep the day away in bed if I'm hurting too much..."

Papyrus sighed, happy that things were going so well with his family and his new ghostly friend. He honestly thought they were pretty cute. Sweetly scalloped form, with that tuft of spectral hair that covered one of their eyes so jauntily. He didn't even realize that his eyelights had changed to hearts, while he gazed at them.

She nodded slowly before struggling to get her hand up to point at a picture frame on the opposite side of the room. Hard to tell what was on it due to the low light.

"Alright. I'll get it in three days. Most likely Mars will give it to ya when she visits." Vera shrugged before making a mental note in her head to get that done. Part of the business.

Zhara however did notice Pap's change in eyelights. She stopped herself from saying anything. Especially as Happy was blushing a bit being so close to Pap. They seemed content enough with everyone around. They did look up at Papyrus and notice him staring, causing the ghost to blush more, "Oh...am...am I bothering..y-you...? S-sorry...I..didn't mean to...stay..so...close...oh my..."

Sans noticed her pointing to a picture frame, and he smiled a little. "Oh, would you like me to get that for you, Ma'am?"

Bitter nodded, having finished his cigarette by then. Edge gently took the holder, and after tapping out the smoldering end of it; he got a small burn-proof bag they carried, and he slid the butt of it inside. They both tried to not leave trash anywhere. A moment later, his cigar end was dropped into the little bag as well; then he closed it up. "Sounds like a plan, Vera." Edge replied, as Bitter was nearly asleep in his chair by then.

Papyrus shook his head, and grinned lazily. "naw, you ain't botherin me at all. it's hard to not stare at such a ghostly pink diamond such as yerself, yanno."

Tahi nodded again as she gasped for breath. Seemed she was eager to have it.

Vera nodded and looke over to Pap and Happ. Happy went from a slight blush to turning completely red and flustered before going semi transparent.

"I...I...I'm not...oh...oh my...oooooh d-dear...aaaaa..." the little ghost managed to say before they went completely transparent.

" stopped working." Vera chuckled as Zhara tried hard not to laugh.

"So cute!" Zhara giggled out before biting her lip to stop letting out anything else.

Sans gently got up from the bed, and went over getting the picture frame for her. Bringing it back to the bed, with a careful movement he sat back on the bed near Tahi; showing it to her. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Papyrus just chuckled and he leaned against the cavern wall beside Bitter's wheelchair; closing his eyes a bit; as his long tail rested in his lap. Edge just chuckled, and gently held Bitter's gloved hand as he slept.

Tahi carefully took the picture frame, her arms fell some from the weight due to her weak statue but she tried managing as she wiped away a bit of dust. On the frame was a photo of a healthier, younger Tahi with a well built male lion monster by her side. Two cat children were in front of them which appeared to be a younger Darren and Vera. And looking sleepy but sound in Tahi's arms was a tiny baby Marrie. All of them seemed happy.

Zhara tried helping Happy calm down, which wasn't working well by words at least. "Uh...V? Little help...?"

"I got it, no worries." Vera sighed before growing a large vine for her to sit on as she brought out her guitar again. She started strumming it before playing a calm tune. That seemed to help Happy a lot more as they started coming back and be a little less red.

Sans' sockets widened a bit, and he gasped, seeing the man in the picture frame. "...T-That's the Colonel! I've heard of him! He was one of the best guardsman around! That's amazing...I am...I am so sorry, Mrs. Tahi..."

Papyrus started to snore a bit, as he'd fallen asleep on the ground where he sat.

Tahi giggled and wheezed a bit as she trailed the photo of her husband with a shaky finger. She looked over at Sans and pointed at her late husband over to him. "Y-You...r-re...rem-...s-sound...l-like...h-h-him...g-go...g-good...m...m-man...s-sweet...h-heart...c-care...for...m-my..b-ba...bab...baby..."

Vera just looked at Pap and Bitter as she played, "Damn...tough crowd."

"I think everyone's just relaxed now. I better head back to New Home. My parents must be wondering about me." Zhara smiled a bit before fist bumping her bestie. "It was nice seeing you all again. Hopefully I can see you all again soon." Zhara waved at Edge before flying off back home. Happy disappeared for a moment before reappearing again with two spare blankets.

"Heh...not even a day and you're already covering him, huh Happ?" Vera chuckled while Happy blushed again, trying not to make too much noise to wake the sleeping monsters. They gave one blanket to Edge in case Bitter needed it before gently placing the other one over Pap's shoulders.

Sans' teared up slightly. Being compared to the Colonel, someone who was held in higher standing then even Gerson; he sat up a bit straighter, and nodded stiffly. "I will always care for Marrie. She has been by my side since we were very little, and I will always stand by her, no matter how life goes. I...I might be too young right now, but...I want to marry your daughter, when we're old enough."

Edge took the blanket from Happy, and delicately tucked it over Bitter's lap. "Thank you Happy. You're a sweetheart."

Pap yawned a bit, and smiled happily at being covered; letting out a soft hurgling noise of happiness.

Tahi let out another wheezing giggle at that, "I-If...h-heart...w-w-wants...b-b-bless...i-ing...y-y-you..urs..." She started another coughing fit before Marrie finally returned.

"Mama! I'm sorry! Uncle had to make you a new batch!" Marrie apologized before going over to help her mom again, "Thank you Sansy..."

Happy just nodded, blush coming back hot again, even moreso when Pap started hurgling. They thought it was too cute.

"Oh brother." Vera rolled her eyes with a smile, "Alright. Welp...I'm going inside...I'll see you two in later. Happ you can join if ya want bud. If not, have fun with your lover boy."

Sans gently started to rub Tahi's back, and let out a soft worried noise at her coughing fit. He looked to Marrie, and he smiled a bit more. "It's never a problem to help you my love. I'm happy to have stayed by her side."

Edge nodded to Vera as she was heading back inside. He yawned a bit, and smiled a little. "I should prolly get Bitter outta the wet for now. Happy ya gonna be a'right hanging 'round with Pap till he wakes up?"

Over in Snowdin, Chara had been wandering around Snowdin more. Nobody seemed to realize they were a human, and they went poking around some of the brother's puzzles, and found themselves seated in the middle of a small cleared field, looking over a crossword puzzle that Papyrus had apparently left for someone to find. They had a feeling bad things were going to happen soon, but they hoped maybe it wouldn't be that bad this time around.

Marrie gave him a thankful look before helping her mom take her herbal meds. Once done, Tahi settled down again, looking drowzy. Marrie just kissed her head and tucked her in, "Sleep mama...you'll get better soon..." She whispered before heading to the door again, "She needs the rest..."

"I can stay...s-sure." Happy floated by Pap's side, not minding to stick around for a little longer.

James was chatting with the others in the meantime, along with Darren.

"Sounds like retirement is treating you well. I don't know how you do it."

James chuckled as Vera came back inside. "There ya are. Wondering where ya went."

"Just hanging out with Happ and Zhara, Unc. No biggie."

Sans followed Marrie out from the room, and after the door was closed, he gave her a sweet kiss. "No matter what, my love. I will always be by your side. I promise you."

The rest of the day went nicely, and the skelegator brothers had taken their fathers home. After a nice dinner with their family, the next day had begun for everyone. Papyrus woke up and sighed...he was happy to realize that it still hadn't been reset.

They made their separate ways, and Chara had woken up in the Inn; their eyes red colored.

Making their way through Snowdin, they'd passed the gyftmas light decorated house, and they stopped a bit away from it; looking backwards in curiousity. Cupcake had come out to get the newspaper. He saw Chara, but didn't think much about it as he waved a glove to them. Chara didn't wave back, they just stared.

Soon, they continued to make their way out from Snowdin; and the snow was whipping up more harshly, obscuring their vision. Sans had been going through his early morning patrol, and he stopped, when he saw the human. He knew that Marrie was on her way to see him again, and he wondered what was going to happen.

"HUMAN...I SEE YOU'VE DECIDED TO GO FURTHER INTO OUR MOUNTAIN. ALLOW ME TO TALK TO YOU, ABOUT SOMETHING VERY NEAR AND DEAR TO MYSELF." Sans spoke to them, a fanged grin across his face.

"HAVING SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU...IS THE GREATEST FEELING IN THE WORLD! SOMEONE WHO WILL LISTEN TO YOU, CARE FOR YOU, STAND BY YOU...I CANNOT LOVE YOU...BUT I CAN BE A FRIEND TO YOU. ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND, WE CAN BE YOUR FRIEND! WE WILL SHOW YOU THE GREATEST TIME EVER IN OUR BEAUTIFUL MOUNTAIN!" Sans paused, as Chara took a few steps closer to him. He could see their weapon held in their hand, the red glint in their eyes, just past their dusky brown hair.

"BUT...I MUST BE THE BEST JUNIOR GUARDSMAN I CAN BE! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! OH...BUT MARRIE WILL BE SO CROSS...NO, NO!" He pointed to them dramatically, his tail waving behind him; as he summoned his blue bone battle-hammer.

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AND I WILL CAPTURE YOU, AND I WILL BE AS LAUDED AS THE GUARDSMAN OF OLD! COME, AND HAVE AT ME! IF YOU ARE KIND ENOUGH...I MIGHT EVEN SPARE YOU." Despite his harsh sounding words, his full intention was to spare the human regardless. He just liked being dramatic.

Chara ran at Sans, the red glint nearly reflecting off the snow it seemed, as they went to attack at him.

Marrie was coming down Waterfall for the day, humming softly as she was coming down. Happy was just walking behind her just to make sure she didn't get lost...again.

"It was nice of you to walk me down, Happstablook. You didn't have to. Sissy could have taken me." Marrie mentioned to the ghost as she walked.

"I know...but...your sister was...insistent...and...well..I don't...really mind at all...s-so...um...sorry..did...you...not want me to, darling...?" Happy seemed shy all of a sudden.

"It's okay! Don't worry! I like having you! I bet Sansy's family's gunna be happy seeing you too! Especially Papy!" Marrie giggled. Happy blushed heavily, "W-Whaaaaa!? W-who!? W-What?!"

"Sansy told me. You two sounded really cute!"

"Ooooooohh...whyyyyyy..." Happy went semi transparent again as they turned pink to red in embarrassment.

Near the Snowdin bridge, the battle between Chara and Sans waged on. The area was studded with bone attacks, and every few seconds a few more would disappear, only to be replaced with more of them.

Sans was panting for breath, already getting quite exhausted in the battle. "HUMAN...I DO NOT GIVE UP THAT EASILY...BUT YOU...ARE VERY STRONG..."

Chara looked to Sans, their head tilted to the side. Seeing him so exhausted, gave them an idea. He couldn't easily deflect any attacks now. And with only an HP of 10? He was likely a pushover. They poised to attack, just as they saw the cat and ghost monster come up over the hill of the bridge, a strange grin across their face.

Sans gasped, as he let out a pained shrieking growl, when Chara's weapon struck his neck. It sliced through his neckerchief, and sent him reeling backwards into the snow. "I...j-just wanted us...to be friends...h-human..."

His eyelights went out, but he was not dusting. As the snow whipped up more fiercely, he took that time to try to crawl to the icy river. Chara was glaring to see where the skelegator had gone; and they'd picked up his neckerchief. Assuming the snow was his dust; they let out a raspy chuckle. Sans had gotten to the river, and went swimming alongside the ice blocks. A thin trail of blue magic blood could be seen dotting the snow where he'd crawled.

Marrie saw what happened to her boyfriend and froze, eyes wide and brimming in tears as she saw Chara pick up the neckerchief.

"N-No...h-human...w-w..what...have...S-San...Sansy...?" She was shaking in fear and hurt.

Happy floated behind her, not sure what else to do, "Marrie...we...we need to go...now...please...let's...let's go."

Marrie just stayed frozen. "Marrie! Come on! We can't stay! Let's go!" Happy tried taking her, dragging her away for her to run back home.

Papyrus had been watching, and he saw that after they ran back from where they'd come from; the human continued their path across the Snowdin bridge. He came over to where the human had dropped the neckerchief, and he picked it up himself. Then he put it around his own neck, fingering the torn area of the fabric. "...you're going to pay human, i told you...i asked you..."

He shook his head, and then shortcut ahead to the Judgement Hall. What they did is up to them now. He'd already sent out a bulletin for everyone to stay home, don't come out. The entirety of the Undergrounds' cellular system ended up getting buzzed the same message, as he had the ability to issue such a statement as a Royal Judge.

Edge and Bitter had long since left their own house again, to go and visit with James and the rest of the family. Also so Bitter could pick up the new stronger medication for himself. He sat in his wheelchair, outside the house; enjoying the sparkling crystals in the caverns. Edge felt his phone vibrating, and he didn't move an inch.

"Darren...take Bitter inside would'ja? I'll just uh...hang out here."

By then Chara was getting closer to the residental area of Waterfall. They had been on a rampage by then, their eyes still red colored. It seemed they were completely on auto-pilot by then.

Darren nodded and took Bitter inside the house. "Alright..."

He seemed worried and hoped nothing was too wrong.

Marrie had kept running with Happy had gone back to their farm to hide. She managed to get to the front where she saw Edge and ran over to him, panting and sobbing.

"Heya kitten, what's goin on? I know a clear-out was sent, but..." His natural hand gently wiped away her tears comfortingly. "...you're all broken up...tell Papi Edge what's goin on..."

He had a feeling, having caught whiffs of dust in the air; and seeing swirls of pale gray dust, sparkling like moonlight, in the water as it flowed towards the farm.

Chara was already past the snail farm, and was getting closer to the Colonel's old farm by then.

Marrie kept crying and sobbing, clinging onto him tight.

"S-Sans...s-s-saaans...n-no...no no...he..he's..." She managed to mumble out before she returned to sobbing again.

Vera was just stepping out of the house to see what was going on and where her sister was until she caught the two standing there. That answered that question.

Edge felt this chill crash over him, and he let out a stiff breath suddenly. "I see, kitten...it'll be okay...it'll be hard, but it'll be okay..." His sights drew to the small creek by the house, and it was filling with the same moonlight shimmer at a higher rate. Whatever it was, they was getting closer.

He looked to Vera, and then pressed a kiss to Marrie's forehead. "Vera...take your sister. Go inside. It's a human, and they're comin this way...I'll hold 'em off. Lock up the farm..."

Sans had been swimming for what felt like an eternity, coming up for air every few minutes. Being made for swimming; as he was half-alligator, is probably what saved him in the long run. He crawled out from the water, hoping he was near the farm. He was disoriented, and his right eyelight was out in his stress. As he finally reached the bank, he laid on his back; still bleeding from his neck.

Marrie ran to her sister and held on. Vera just kept a hug on her before ushering her inside and locking the door behind her, "You're crazy old man if you think Imma let you handle this human alone." Vera headed over by him, unafraid.

"This human comes on my turf..., they deal with me. Ain't anything changing about that." She hissed and grew a few large vines with thorns, ready to strike when called.

Happy managed to get out of their house, wondering if it was a good idea to run off and see their friend's farm or go and find Papyrus back in Snowdin. Least as a ghost they were safer from physical attacks but it didn't make them less afraid. They did give a small shriek in response when they heard something pop from the water, only to look surprised when they saw it was Sans.

"S-Sans! Oh my goodness! Darling!" They floated over to him, worried about his state.

Edge chuckled darkly, and nodded. He was an old man, that was for sure. A large hole in his skull, and painfully thin all over. He stayed seated, and puffed on his cigar. "I might be crazy...but I'm willing to do anythin' fer my family ya see?"

Unfortunately Sans hadn't come up near the farm, like he'd hoped. He was panting for breath; blue blood starting to pool beneath his neck bones a bit. "H-Help...help me...hu-human...is...is M-M-Marrie safe?"

"Good. We're on the same page then. I'm not losing anymore family...my dad was the last fucking one..." Vera growled again as Marrie could be heard banging on the house door. Muffled cries and yells of panic, hoping they'd come back inside.

"S-She's safe...she's back home...c-come on!" Happy tried leading Sans into their home, hoping they still had a first aid it somewhere to help him out. They were no healer, but, it was something until they could get actual help.

Edge nodded, as he stood up while Chara had taken a back path across the marshlands, ending up in the front yard of the farm. "Oh...see ya decided to drop by huh, kiddo?" He summoned his large red bone club in his hand. Due to his weight difference, it was almost comical in his hands now.

Chara sized them up, their red eyes flickering a bit. The old skeleton chuckled a bit, grinning widely. Then Chara came rushing at them both, their weapon ready to attack.

Inside the house, Bitter carefully wheeled over and gently put his gloves on Marrie's shoulders. "C'mon Mar...c'mon...why don'cha sit wit me, kitten? It'll be a'right..." Bitter was tenser than normal, himself ready to fight if needed, despite his failing health and advanced age. He had a faraway look in his eyes, that he would be willing to dust to protect those in the house.

Sans managed to get to his feet, and he was faintly growling in pain; as he followed Happy into their home, nearly collapsing onto the floor as he came inside.

"Bring it, twerp!" Vera growled before letting her vines fly and attack first.

Darren was already calling the guard for help just in case. Marrie hiccuped and hugged Bitter's arm, scared and hurt, "B-But...s-sis-ssy...a-and Mr...E-Edge..and...Sans...s-s-sans...I...i don't...i don't want to l-lose them too..."

Happy gave a panicked yelp again before closing the door and floating around in a panic, wondering what to do. They disappeared for a moment before coming back with their first aid kit. Doing what they can to try and help the skeleton hybrid.

Chara dodged the attacks, and they lashed out at Edge, who managed to block their attack with his robotic arm. The child growled, and then went to attack Vera, attacking two monsters at once was something strange for them. They performed a check on Edge first.

Dr. W. D. Gaster - ATK 660 DEF 66 - 'A misplaced man from a dangerous world.'

Their grin widened, and they ran at Edge, their weapon outstretched to slice directly at his soul, aiming to dust, as their red eyes shone upwards at him.

Bitter gently rubbed Marrie's head, and sighed quietly. "Edge might be an old man...but he's strong...a lot stronger than I am. Sans...I don't think he's gone...I hope I'm right..."

Sans was still gasping slightly for breath, and he felt the roll of gauze going around his neck bones, and he sighed; as the flow of magic blood was stopped. "...Oh...oh thank you Happy...oh god...that human is on a war path!"

Vera managed to get some vines wrapped around the human's torso and throw them at a wall, mostly to buy time while doing some damage, "Not today, twerp! You're going the fuck down!"

Marrie just hoped he was right, and stayed by Bitter.

Happy just looked relieved that Sans was doing better. "I-I know! There's an alert t-telling everyone to stay inside! Lock doors and e-everything! I just hope the human left b-by now...oh...oh dear...how did you even survive that?! We saw you d-dust!"

Chara was thrown against the wall, and they nearly were knocked out from it. Groaning, they slid down the wall. Edge marched over, and started to mercilessly beat them with his bone club.

Bitter gently rubbed Marrie's head with his trembling glove, letting her stay close by him.

Sans nodded softly, and whinced at the pain. "Ooh...I...I didn't dust! I was injured, and I crawled away into the river! I can swim very well, being half alligator like my brother, Papyrus!"

He put his gloved hands to his face, frowning. "OH NO, MY BROTHER! MY PARENTS! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THEM!"

Chara could feel their HP slipping further and further down. They shoved their weapon upwards in a last-ditch effort, and they pierced Edge's ectogel gut with the sharpened stick they held.

"I..I don't know...I had Marrie run back home and be with her family...I never saw if the human came close to Papyrus or the rest...I'm..I'm sorry..."Happy couldn't help but start crying, acid tears floating upwards and causing a stain in the pink roof.

"Shit! Edge!" Vera yelled out before doing her last ditch effort. She summoned a vine from the ground near Chara and had it wrap around their neck tight while she summoned a bow and arrow, her usual weapon of choice.

Sans carefully stood up, and looked to Happy. "D-Don't cry! Don't cry! I'm going to the farm, you go find my brother! He's most likely in Hotlands to try to head off the human!"

Edge pulled away, and stumbled backwards, as he struck the ground; red magic blood spreading across the torso of his shirt. He groaned softly, his eyes closed tight.

Chara's neck was wrapped tightly by the thorned vine, and they started choking. Their HP kept slipping more and more, until finally it was exhausted. The Player had gotten bored of the strange fight, and that left Chara back in control once again.

They started crying as best they could while choking, their eyes a soft brown once more. Waving their hands, they started slapping wildly at the vine, trying to sign for them to be let go, that they surrender.

Happy continued to cry, hard to stop when they started.

Vera hissed at Chara before releasing the vine a bit for them to breathe. She still had many more grow and tie and wrap around Chara, making sure they were trapped before running over to Edge.

"Holy shit old man! Okay, hang on!" Vera tried to get a look at the wound to know what she was dealing with before trying her hand at healing him. Her magic was significantly stronger than her kid sister's...especially considering that extra DT put into her when she was a teen still flowed through her.

Sans nervously held up his hands, and just sighed; as he went running out the door to head back to the farm. Cursing his short legs, he wished he could swim it would have been much faster, but he didn't want his neck to start bleeding again.

Chara was gasping for air, tears still flowing down their pale and rosy cheeks.

Edge let of a soft growl of a breath, as he pulled his pale blue sweater upwards, revealing the small yet jagged piercing wound in his slim stomach. "S-Shit...still got a chunk of wood in there..." Red magic blood easily flowed from the ragged wound as he shifted to lay down on the moist ground.

"I got it. Just...chill...this is gunna hurt like hell..." Vera didn't like how that looked but went in to take out the wood before healing him again. She gave a glare at the human, "You're lucky I'm feeling merciful to you ya little twerp...the queen isn't going to give you that kind of pity though." With that, she just focused on getting Edge's wood piece out.

"Okay...I think I got it...i'm pulling it out on three..."Vera kept a claw on the piece, ready to go.

Chara just sniffled, having finally caught their breath somewhat by then.

Edge nodded, and they counted down from one to three. On three the wood chunk was removed, and he howled in agonizing pain. "AHHHH FUCK ME THAT HURT!"

Bitter's body tensed a bit more, and he gently held onto Marrie. "...what slices goin in...slices comin' out..." He murmured softly. Seeing that Marrie was probably looking at him in confusion, he sadly chuckled a bit. "It's somethin we used ta say back home...hopefully he's a'right, kitten..."

"I warned ya, old man. Now just hold still. I gotta heal ya." Vera sighed before getting her healing magic to work on the wound.

Marrie sniffled and kept her hug on Bitter, "..I...I hope so t-too..."

"As do I...as do I..." Darren sighed, not liking any bit of this.

Edge stayed still, and put his metallic hand over his face. "We're leavin the kid here...they can rot."

Chara started crying again. They didn't even realize what was going on with them, and they were scared at how hurt the apparently older skeleton was.

Soon, huffing and puffing was heard down the lane, followed by frienzed, stuttering growling. Sans was running as fast as his somewhat short legs could take him. "VERA! OH THANK THE ANGEL, YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I BATTLED A HUMAN, AND...AND THEY ARE STILL HERE, AND WHY IS MY PAPI ON THE GROUND?!"

Edge for once started crying suddenly as red tears spilled down his cheeks. "Oh my little Sansy, we thought ya got dusted, oh fuck this is great, you're okay! Shit, ya got gauze on your neck, what...did they hurt you?"

"I should fucking choke 'em again after that shit! Only reason I'm not is I'm more focused on getting your old man healed up! They're lucky I don't fucking string 'em up like a fucking pinata!" Vera growled before trying to calm down and focused on her healing. She seemed to be almost done, no red magic seemed to be pouring anymore.

"The little twerp here came and fought the both of us. I managed to throw 'em at a wall and disorient 'em but they ended up stabbing Edge. I choked them out and here we are." She gave a quick explanation, "Go see my sister...she's inside...she or my brother can heal that neck of yours for ya..."

Sans nervously nodded a bit, and he came up to the house, knocking on the door. "I'D LIKE TO COME INSIDE PLEASE? VERA SAID THAT SOMEONE COULD HEAL ME..."

Bitter nearly scrambled out of his wheelchair, immediately nearly falling over when his knees locked up on him, as he quickly went to the door to unlock it. Leaning against the door awkwardly, he yanked it open, and smiled brightly. "Oh gawd yer alive, Sans...Marrie said ya dusted!"

Marrie was surprised too before she broke into sobs again, "S..S-S-SAAAANS! SAAAAAANNSSS! YOU WERE...I SAW..AND..." she broke down onto the floor, happy but scared still.

Vera finished her work and helped Edge up from the ground, "Come on...we got familes to go back to..."

Sans immediately went to her, and knelt down to help her up into his arms. "Oh my sweet Marrie...I wasn't dusted, I used the blizzard to sneak away. A cowardly exit, but...it saved me. So I could come back to you."

Edge nodded softly and sighed, picking at the red magic blood on his sweater. He came into the house, and saw Bitter still clinging to the door, his knees splayed in an odd angle. Chuckling softly, he scooped up Bitter, giving him a sweet kiss. "Told'ja I'm too tough ta kill, Bitty..."

Bitter nearly broke down crying himself, as he snuggled against Edge in relief. Edge decided to just plunk himself down in Bitter's wheelchair, holding the old teacup hybrid to his chest.

Marrie held on tight to Sans, afraid to let go as she cried. Only getting brave enough to smother him in kisses as tears still dripped down.

Vera just looked tired, but deep down thankful that things turned out okay. Darren headed over to her and gave her a tight hug, "...I'm glad you're safe..." "You and me both...you and me both..." Vera sighed, "I gotta make a call...someone's gotta collect the little twerp..."

Sans laughed softly as he was smothered in kisses from his beloved, a soft hurgling purring noise coming from his chest.

Chara had wriggled out from the vines, their eyes reddened again. They were coming closer to the house, and they shoved their other weapon they had, straight at Vera's soul.

Marrie stayed snuggled next to him, purring lightly with sniffles in between, "..D-Don't...s-scare me..l-like that again...!"

Darren had since let go of Vera to check up on the rest. Before Vera could do anything, she felt a sharp stabbing pain at her soul. She grew wide eyed when she realized what happened, "Y-You...l-little...t-twe...we...rp..." She struggled to breathe before dropping to the floor, clutching her chest where the weapon hit.

"SISSY!" Marrie screamed out as Vera turned to dust.

Chara grinned brightly, looking to those in the house. They took another step inside and suddenly their path was halted by red teacup saucers stuck in the floor.

They seemed confused until they looked up and saw Bitter glaring angrily at them from Edge's arms. "Don't you take anotha fuckin step..."

Sans stood up from where he was snuggling Marrie, and he growled deeply baring his fangs. "I TRIED TO GIVE YOU MERCY HUMAN!"

He lifted his hand, bones ramming upwards from the floor, finally spearing the child from beneath.

Their soul shattered, and when presented with the menu, they chose to reset. Time rewound for all. Sadly they'd forgotten to save in Waterfall. They were pulled back to Snowdin, right beside Gerson's shop.

Back at the snail farm, Vera seemed like she was lost in thought, wondering why there was a weird dull ache in her soul.

"Sissy...?" Marrie looked worried for her as Happy finished putting some food down for a snail.

"Are you alright?" Happ also seemed concerned for their friend.

"...I'm fine. Sorry. Just got distracted." Vera tried brushing it off, thinking it's something she can get looked at later. "Anyway...Happ, why not take Marrie to Snowdin? It's just a few snails left, right? I can handle it. Gives ya an excuse to get out for a little while."

"A-Are...are you sure...I don't want to trouble you, darling..." Happ's look didn't change much.

"It'll be fine. Mars, you good?" Vera looked to her sister who nodded. "Yeah. I don't mind. Come on Happy! We can see Sansy and all the family!"

The two headed off which left Vera with the snails, and many weird questions.

Chara stood by the save spot, blinking their eyes. Papyrus was hanging by the librarby; and he yawned a bit, watching them. Chara decided to wait, and went into Muffet's on their own. Having seen they must've gotten distracted, he sighed; leaning back on his tail a bit. "good...maybe this time will go better..." He muttered.

Sans had been on early morning patrol, and he was coming back from the walk near the Ruins; when he saw Edge and Bitter coming out from the house; and Edge was slightly fussing over Bitter's lacy dress. "HELLO PAPI, POPS! HEADING OUT ALREADY?"

Edge grinned softly, and nodded. "Yep...we're headin' out to the farm, get Bitter some new medicine!"

Sans had a bright grin on his face. "YOU COULD MAYBE WAIT A BIT, I HAVE THIS FEELING THAT MARRIE IS GOING TO BE COMING OVER!"

Bitter reached up with his trembling gloved hand, and patted Edge's arm. "Y-Yeh...let's wait a bit. I love seein' kitten...she always gives tha best hugs."

Be only a moment before Marrie and Happy made it to Snowdin. Happy was already slightly more red and pink as Marrie giggled at something. She'd see Sans, Bitter, and Edge and start running over. Happy did their best to follow behind.

"Sans! Mr. Bitter! Mr. Edge!" She giggled and headed to Sans first for a hug and kiss.

Sans gently wrapped his arms around Marrie, giving her a loving kiss. "HELLO MY DEAREST! I HAD A FEELING THAT YOU WERE COMING TODAY!"

Bitter waved gently to them, and Edge just chuckled. "Heya kitten, glad ta see ya. We was headin over to the farm, but Sans had us wait. I'm happy that we did."

Papyrus came back towards the house, and he was walking at a lazy pace; his black sneakers almost shuffling in the snow. "oh hey happy. you came too? um, if we're havin a little meet and greet, we should head inside; don't want pops or papi too long outside in the cold..."

Edge nodded and then gently he wheeled Bitter inside, holding the door open for the others.

Inside the house, it could be heard that Cupcake was reading the news to Wingdin at the kitchen table. "...and the Royal Guard captured the thief that was seen around the New Home industrial area, with no issues. They are being hold on a 5,000 gold bond in the Royal Jail. Well, that was certainly interesting...their crime spree has been brought down at least, that's good, wouldn't you think, love?"

Wingdin nodded, and sighed. "I was being so worried they were going to try to steal from my cafe next..."

Marrie let out a soft purr as they went inside. She did give a quick hug to Edge and Bitter beforehand. Happy kept by Papyrus, doing their best to hide their tiny blush.

"Hi Mr. Cupcake! Hi Mrs. Wingdin!" Marrie immediately headed over to hug the two, purring lightly.

Cupcake smiled brightly, chuckling. "Ah, Marrie! It's a pleasure to see you today!" He gave her a soft hug, chuckling.

Wingdin gave Marrie a gentle kiss on her forehead; grasping Marrie very delicately by her cheeks like she always did. "Ooooh are you wanting somethings to eat? I making fresh cinnamon buns this morning, sweetheart."

Sans grinned happily, and he went around his parents, and saw the cinnamon buns on a foil covered tray. "I'LL DISH OUT THE CINNAMON BUNS, MAMA. YOU SHOULD RELAX! OH, HAVE YOU MADE ANY GHOST BUNS LATELY? I'M SURE BROTHER'S DATEMATE WOULD LOVE TO TRY ONE OF YOUR GHOSTLY CINNAMON BUNS!"

Wingdin's expression lit up a bit, and she smiled brightly. "Papy brought his datemate? I wish I could be seeing them, they have always sounded so nice..."

Papyrus' tail went straight upwards, and he nervously chuckled. "sorry hap, guess my lil bro's got a big mouth. i uh, so these are my parents. dr. brewer, but everyone calls him cupcake. and this is my mother, wingdin; she's blind. and you've already met my other fathers, edge and bitter..."

Marrie giggled again as she was hugged and kissed by Cupcake and Wingdin, "I'd love one, thank you."

Happy meanwhile had since turned completely red in their semi-transparency, "..It's...n-nice...to...m-m-meet...you...s-sorry..." They managed to squeak out from their embarrassment.

"Happy's really nice, Mrs. Wingdin. Don't be shy! Come on over! It's okay!" Marrie tried convincing Happy but the ghost just stayed put as they tried hiding their face with their tiny nub hands.

Sans started to plate up the large cinnamon buns, and drizzled extra frosting on them. "I'LL SET THE TABLE!" He then went around and set down the plates easily.

Papyrus chuckled quietly, and looked to Happy; his tail gently coming up to lightly brush against their incorporeal back. "don't be sorry, it's alright, happy. my parents are really sweet, and they're incredibly patient too. take your time, it's fine..."

Wingdin smiled sweetly, and felt her way over to the pantry. "Oh, Marrie, don't be worrying them so much. I know they might not be being able too, but could you describe them to me? Papyrus sometimes doesn't tell me much, and I'm going to get them a ghost bun from the pantry."

Happy just nodded from their place, slowly being less transparent, "...s-sorry...I...well...I've..n-never..done...this...b-before..and...it's...i'm sorry..."

"Okay! Happy is a pink ghost with a big oval eye and has this long bang of pink hair that covers their other eye that looks really cute! They're like a big pink marshmallow with bangs." Marrie giggled, "They feel like one too if you can get them solid enough to hug!"

"Oooh...well...t-thank you...darling...sorry if I sound so plain...I'm..not exactly happy with how I look either..." Happy sighed, seeming a bit disappointed.

Wingdin giggled softly, and she had been reading the labels on the boxes in her pantry. "It's okay, Happy. Personally I liking the color pink, even though I cannot be seeing it anymore. But if you are not liking how you looking, why not change it then? You should not change for anyone but yourself."

She found the box, and carefully held it in her hand, as she made her way back to the kitchen table. Cupcake slipped his glove off, and had gotten their ghost-food plates out; using his spectral hand; he got one of the buns and placed it onto the plate. "Here we are, Happy. If you would like one. If not, don't fret too much, me or Bitter can eat it as well..."

Bitter chuckled brightly, shaking his head. "Of course, another reason to eat somethin' Nerdburger...even with ghost food ya put on weight, heheheh."

"A...little harder than it sounds...But...maybe one day..." Happy sighed before genty taking the plate from cupcake, "T-Thank you..." They took the bun and began to eat it, feeling a little better with the ghosty sweetness.

Marrie giggled a bit with Bitter's comment before helping Sans get the buns on the plates. "Careful my blue knight, i'm spoiling you lots with sugar later." She purred before giving him a few kisses on the cheek.

Papyrus took the plate from Sans and took a huge bite out of one of the buns. "mmmm...ya always make the best cinnamon buns, ma..."

Sans giggled brightly, his tail waving happily. "Oooh, spoiling me, my dear~ That sounds delightful!"

Edge had settled down in the chair beside Bitter's wheelchair, and he started to cut up Bitter's bun for him, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Having done that, he saw that Cupcake was busy with helping to put away the buns, and he went over; delicately taking Wingdin's hand. "Here we go darlin, I'll get'cha a bun, okay?"

Wingdin settled down into her chair and blushed softly. "Oh...thank you Edgy...and yes, if you ever needing help with changing anything, Happy; please, be letting us know. We are not richest peoples, but we have enough, and can help anyone who is family. You are with Papyrus, yes? Then...you are family!"

Chara had gotten bored, their red eyes having come back once again. Looking through Snowdin, they made their way to the gyftmas wrapped house again.

Marrie giggled along with Sans, her own tail twitching in happiness, "Good! That's what I want!"

"Oh no...please..don't do that...there's no need...I'm...not worth that much...besides...someone needs to watch the snails...and...i'm a little fearful of becoming coporeal so...i...i can wait..." Happy immediately felt bad for bringing it up. They went back to silently eating their cinnamon bun.

Wingdin sighed softly, and took a bite of her bun. "Happy, I just was offering. You do not have to be doing that, just because I offer. It is your choice."

Cupcake and Bitter both nodded to what Happy spoke about being corporeal. Cupcake was the first to speak up however. "Happy...I know that it can be terrifying to become corporeal...most of my extended family are ghosts, myself being half-ghost as it is. My mother...she was a ghost who became corporeal, bound to a sewing dummy...it can be hard, and it has it's...ups and it's downs. I haven't stayed very close to the ghost side of my family unfortunately, as they blame me...f-for my mother's death."

Bitter gently reached over and rubbed Cupcake's shoulder. "They're assholes is what they is, Doc. But yeah, you do you, Happy. You wanna stay incorp? That's great. You wanna go corp? That's fine too. If ya wanna go corp, and ya need help, we're here ta help ya. But if you wanna stay incorp...well, me and Cupcake know where ta buy ghost food fer ya when ya come over to eat, a'right?"

Chara came to the window, looking inside the house. They could see the family seated at the kitchen table, and they felt an ache in their heart. Their eyes had flickered to brown, then flickered back to red. Going to the door, they tried to open it, and found it was locked. Scowling to themself, they went and sat on a log across the pathway.

The Player was going to make sure they didn't miss this time around with that annoying blue skelegator.

"S-sorry...just...I...have a lot to think about...a lot of my own cousins left to be coporeal...and...one disappeared...probably to do the same...and left me behind...I don't blame them...even if they f-forgot me...i'm just sorry i held him back from so much...i wish i knew he was okay..." Happy muttered out before taking another bite of their bun, tears forming in their visible oval eye.

"Maybe they'll come back...you never know." Marrie looked over at the ghost worriedly, "I'm sure they couldn't have just forgotten you. "

Papyrus came over to their side, and he gently gave them a kiss on their cheek. "...if ya want, later today we can stop by the labs. undyne's been workin on something interesting, that uhh...might kinda explain things, hap."

He nearly was whispering as he spoke to Happy. "his name is napstablook, isn't it?"

Happy froze in place at both, looking at Pap with a wide eye. "Y-Yes...that...t-that's..h-him..."

They wouldn't question it now but they decided to relax against Pap, needing the comfort.

Pap gently wrapped his tail around their body, and nuzzled his chin against their head softly. "mmm...we'll go check it out if ya want, happy. but if ya don't, that's alright too. no skin off my nose~"

Sans had sat down beside Marrie, his own tail lightly intertwined with hers as he gleefully ate his cinnamon bun. He saw that his mother was trying to get to the napkins; and he silently handed her one. Then he took another one, and went to wipe off Marrie's cheek, when his blue tongue came out and cheekily licked off the frosting. "Tastes even better!"

"...m-maybe later..." Happy blushed and snuggled into Pap's hold, it felt...nice, "...thank you, darling..."

Marrie immediately began laughing, "Saaaaans! Noooo! That's gross!" she couldn't help but nuzzle him again before taking a piece of her bun and tried feeding him.

Papyrus started softly hurgling in happiness, his sockets closed as he held onto Happy blissfully. He felt like he could go to sleep just then, but he smiled brightly; the tips of his large fangs being seen.

Sans laughed happily, and he saw the chunk of bun she was trying to feed him. He started playfully snapping his jaws at her. His sharp teeth almost flashing in the lights of the kitchen; but he knew exactly where his teeth were, being an expert at tampering his power and strength. After a few snaps, he got her hand; but instead of his sharp fangs, it was his tongue that wrapped around the chunk of cinnamon bun.

It looked like he was trying to eat her hand almost, but he delicately pulled the piece of bun from her fingers, pulling away gently, then he pressed a rather messy kiss to her hand. "OOOH, MY DEAREST, YOU ARE SO PLAYFUL TODAY!"

Happy couldn't help but go completely red again at seeing Pap hurgle and smile like that. But they did try being brave a bit by booping his nasal cavity, a small smile appearing on their face.

Marrie just continued to laugh, "You're the one playing with me!" she gave him another hug and kiss to the cheek, "You're silly! But that's why I like you so much!"

Meanwhile Vera was walking down towards the Aster home, shoulder bag around her with Bitter's new meds. She let the questions in the back of her mind for now, only for them to resurface when she saw Chara in the snow. She didn't know why she had to be cautious around this human...but something told her she should be...

Papyrus blinked a bit at the booping, and he chuckled softly. He reached up with his lightly-clawed hand and delicately tapped their face where they would have a nose, booping them back. "hey you are pretty soft...i could just snuggle you all day long, happy~"

Sans started to hurgle just then as well, as she hugged and kissed him. "Awwww...muuuurrrr...Marrie! I love you, my sweet dear~"

Chara looked up at Vera, and grinned to her. They stood up, backing up a step; then they went back to the crossword puzzle. They decided not to engage the older cat, having decided on their first major attack being that blue skelegator.

Happy managed a little giggle in response, "w-well...I..wouldn't mind...if you...want to that is..."

Marrie continued to giggle and laugh.

Vera just watched Chara go with a suspicious glare before going to the house and knocking on the door. She'd worry about that later...

Papyrus' hurgling got a bit deeper, and he snuggled Happy with a blissful expression. "mmmm, that sounds wonderful~" His sockets closed and he yawned, his mouth full of sharp teeth being seen for a moment, before he then pressed a soft kiss to Happy's cheek, nuzzling them sweetly.

Sans just cuddled Marrie happily; his tail wrapping around her waist easily.

Cupcake heard the knocking on the front door, and he came to it smilling. "Well, hello Vera! It's a pleasure to see you this morning. Why don't you come in, I can get you a cinnamon bun if you'd like? You look a bit ruffled, dear, is a-anything the matter?"

He looked around outside in the front yard, after Vera had come inside; and his dual-colored eyes narrowed a bit. Seeing Chara skulking around the pine trees, he frowned deeply, shutting the door quickly and locking it. "There's a human out there...and they're a red soul, pure determination...that's not good at all."

Happy went completely red but let themselves be cuddled. Marrie was correct, they did feel like a soft marshmallow when allowed physicality.

"How'd you figure all that out by looking at 'em?" Vera asked confused as they went in.

"Sissy? What are you doing here?" Marrie looked at her confusedly until she noticed the delivery bag, "Oh! You got Mr. Bitter's pain medication!"

Papyrus was greatly enjoying cuddling Happy, he adored soft things to be honest. He pressed a few lazy kisses to Happy's cheek, and accidently kissed their mouth, a soft blush of orange crossing his cheeks.

Cupcake sighed, glancing out the window. "It's their eyes. Edge and Wingdin have told me, that when humans could utilize the magic in their souls...their eyes light up, much like a skeleton's eyelights, reflecting the color of their soul."

Bitter looked up from the table, where he was finishing off the bun; having to keep spearing the same bite repeatedly as the slick, frosting covered bun kept falling off the fork with his trembling gloved hands. "Saves us f-from havin to come all the way out ta yer house. Thanks, Vera."

Happy seemed to have fainted through the floor and Pap's hold, going completely transparent with a hard blush. Knock out.

Vera just nodded at Cupcake before going to Bitter, "Yeah...it was done so..mind as well. I had to check on my sister anyway. So...yeah..." She still seemed disturbed but tried shaking it off for now. "Anyway..here. Hopefully this stuff keeps ya pain free. Just take two smokes a day, it lasts like...9 hours last my uncle tested. So...you should be good." She handed the bag of herbs to Edge to take.

Papyrus found himself ghostless and cuddle-less, as he slumped to the floor with a sigh. He didn't even bother moving as his ass was still in the seat, his top half on the floor.

Edge rose an eyebrow at the position Papyrus was in, and he chuckled softly. Looking to Vera, he nodded gently; and took the bag of herb from her. "Thanks, Vera. I'll make sure it's good for him."

Bitter gently gave Vera a hug, patting her back with his gloved hands. "Thank you so much, Vera. It'll help me a lot."

Cupcake stayed by the window, nervously watching Chara, as they'd taken their spot across the pathway again. Papyrus, you should go and alert the Queen. There's a human here in the Underground. They have a red soul...it's the one we're waiting for.

Papyrus sat up slowly at what his Papa said, he already knew, but couldn't let that be known. Wingdin let out a worried squeak of a noise, and Edge was instantly on alert, looking to where Cupcake stood nervously. Sans was nearly vibrating in his seat, both from the sugar he'd had, and from the knowledge that a human had come to their Underground.

The tall skelegator got up from the chair, and he nodded. "sure thing, papa. uh...maybe we can jus talk to them? see what they want?"

Wingdin was nervous, as she put her hand over her mouth; her permanently closed sockets leaking purple tears down her cheeks. She was terrified of humans.

Cupcake shook his head, and pointed towards where New Home laid. "No. Go ahead to the Queen. Let her know. We will need to keep the populace safe if we're to survive. A red souled human...could be the worst of all, son."

Papyrus sighed, and nodded. He took a few steps, and then -voip- he'd shortcut to right outside the labs. He decided to check up on Undyne first, and let her know. She was the Royal Scientist after all. He was just the Royal Judge now.

Sans got up from the chair, and he looked to Marrie. "MY DEAREST, THERE'S A HUMAN OUT THERE! WE MUST GREET THEM, AND TALK TO THEM. THEY COULD BE OUR FRIEND, MY LOVE!"

"Oh! Okay. But..didn't your dad say they could be dangerous...?" Marrie seemed confused.. Vera looked just as suspicious of the whole thing. Happy ended up appearing again after their little fainting spell, looking around for where Papyrus went.

"He'll be back, Happ. Just hang tight...and I don't think my sister should be going out there." Vera didn't like the sound of her sister seeing a human.

Papyrus made his way into the labs, and crinkled his nasal ridge at the scent. It was mostly sea salt, asian food and mechanical parts anymore. The lab had been downgraded since Dr. Brewer has retired. It used to be that all levels of the lab were used, now, only the top two levels were active anymore.

"yo, undyne? you here? it's papyrus!" He called out to the seemingly empty lab.

Soon the rattling of something metal was heard, along with a burbled squeak. "O-Oh! You never c-call, Papyrus! You j-just drop in! What's w-wrong?"

Undyne was taking the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process, her long red hair getting in her eyes.

Papyrus just stood there, watching her. "yeah so...papa told me to warn you, there's a human in the underground now."

Undyne's grin was wide, and she giggled nervously. Turning to the main computer, after she swept away empty ramen cups and seaweed wrappers, started tapping away at the keyboard. "I k-know! I've g-got cameras set up everywhere!"

"isn't that a violation of privacy, dyne?" Pap drawled, as he gazed to the monitors.

"M-maybe...it was a s-suggestion though from um, someone I-I've been helping..." Undyne held her upper arm nervously and chuckled lightly, pushing her glasses further against her face.

"...uh-huh. welp, i did what papa asked." He started to turn to leave, then he shrugged and looked back at her. "someone you've been helping huh? you've tickled my funny bone, just who is it, undyne?"

Just then someone knocked on the lab doors before they bust open with show lazers lighting the place.

"YOOOOOO! UNDYNAMO! BUDDY! COMPADRE! GUESS WHAT GIRL! I'M HERE FOR MY OIIIIILLL CHAAAAAANGE!" Napstaton's voice rang through the room along with the sound of air horns. The blue tinted box robot wheeled over with his flashy N on his screen.

His screen had it turn to an exclamation point in seeing Pap, "Heeeeey! It's Carrot top here! Whazzup maaaan? You talking science shit again bro? Or are you here for like, other nerd crap or something?"

Undyne squeaked at the flashy show put on by Napstaton's laser light show, and then cringed at his air horns. "O-Okay...I'll g-get that..." She paused, when Napstaton completely ignored her, to talk to Papyrus. "...ready..."

Papyrus merely just rose an eyebrow at the robot's flashy presence, and chuckled softly; his tail waving languidly behind him. "uh, i'd say neither to be honest...but maybe both? nyeheheheh...just came to tell undyne something that was going on. papa, er, dr. brewer thought it was important to bring it to her attention...guess your body's workin out for ya? or you're workin out for yer body? can't really tell which, pal."

He reached into his hoodie, pulling out a bottle of honey; taking a swig from it easily, as he eyed the box-shaped robot curiously.

"This ain't even the full stop, broski! Dyne's got something special for me in the mix later! But I'll be stoked when it's ready to go! I know my fans will be too!" He gave Pap a few finger guns before stopping his light and airhorn show for the moment.

"But much as I love talking about me, what's more important than getting ready for the next show? Gotta blow some mons away with my sick beats! I got a new song peeps are gunna love!" Napstaton seemed more than excited to get started.

Papyrus just listened to Napstaton, silently sipping on his honey, and wishing he could just shortcut away from his own life for the moment. Oh, how he missed his Papa being the Royal Scientist. "blow them away with sick beats, or the hot air coming from your ventilation unit, pal?"

Undyne had gotten everything ready for Napstatons oil change, and she sighed. "P-Papy! Don't b-be so rude! What if I-I told your father h-how you were acting?"

Papyrus' tail dropped and he let out an annoyed sounding growl. "dyne...really? you think you can hold that over my head, like i'm a little kid still? please..."

Undyne rolled her eyes, and just pointed to the door. "I-If you're done here...I n-need to perform maintenance on N-Napsta...and continue on m-my work for the other form..."

Cupcake had meanwhile gotten worried when Papyrus hadn't come back within the hour, and he left the house on his own; to head to the labs. The trip was rather quick, as he went inside the lab using his key card. "Papyrus? Your mother is getting worried sick!"

"Yoooo! Well look who it is! Dr. Cakeman! Whazzup dude!" Napstaton waved, "Looking good old dude!"

Napstaton was just doing his best to cut the ice. Didn't look like he was phased by Pap's words at all.

"Your boy's just talking science and throwing hot burns, but hey. No skin off my bones, or his either." He laughed.

Cupcake chuckled nervously, looking at Napstaton. "Ah...um...it's Dr. Brewer, actually...m-my friends and family call me Cupcake, and you are neither of those dear myx. Dr. Boush, I'm too assume this is your creation?"

He gestured with his left glove to Napstaton, a confused expression across his face. Undyne nodded, then she shook her head, then she simply shrugged; not sure what to answer to the senior scientist. Cupcake spied the computer, with it's multiple monitors, and he pushed his way past Napstaton curiously. "Dr. Boush, these are to be used for monitoring the CORE, something that I created! Not...not for your vouyerism, young lady!"

Papyrus simply stepped back, with a cheeky grin on his face. He winked to Undyne, and snickered. "...busted..."

Undyne squeaked loudly, and she began to type some quick code into the computer, nearly tangling her fingers in her hair in the process. "O-Omigosh, Dr. Brewer! I-It is for the core, it is I promise! It's a-also for...for keeping security tabs on the entirety of the U-Underground!"

Cupcake sighed, as he saw the monitors quickly flipping to different angles of the core; and his dual-colored eyes flickered across them. "...When was the last time you observed these set-ups, Undyne?" His voice was crisp and firm as he spoke.

Undyne tittered nervously, pushing her hair behind one of her ear fins. "A-Ah...uh...n-nearly a...a week ago, Sir?"

Cupcake just shook his head, and sighed. "Of course it's been that long..." He continued further into the lab, using his blue magic to easily flip on the rest of the lights in the unused areas. "I'm going to inspect the core personally, Dr. Boush!"

"D-Dr. Brewer! You're...w-what about y-your age, you shouldn't b-be..." Undyne stammered out, when Cupcake turned around to face her.

"I built this device, and I will not let it fall into disrepair, young lady. I trusted you when I retired to care for my dear wife Wingdin." He sighed, continuing on through the lab. "I guess my trust was misplaced then..."

Woah woah woah! Back up man! Where's all the harsh vibes coming from!?" Napstaton's exclamation mark popped on his screen as he wheeled over to the old doc, "Where the hell you come from, man? Ya ever think she's busy with other crap!? She's one fucking scientist in a giant building doing many things at once! So excuuuuuuuse me if she can't be looking at janky cameras and stuff!" Napstaton had a pixelated frowny face on his screen now, looking none too pleased.

"I'm not a friend or family member to YOU, browski! But I am to her! And I know one thing, that's not how ya fucking talk to her! Last I checked Cakeman...she's the one working here and YOU'RE the one who left!" He had no fear, that was for sure.

Cupcake was livid, as he scowled at the box-shaped robot. The tea in his head was roiling by then, a building kettle whistle noise coming from him. "You'd do best to get out of my way, robot. I might have left here, but it was to care for my wife and husbands. Not because I didn't want to work in the labs anymore. I created the thing that gives us electricity and keeps the Underground surviving as well as we are! And if something isn't operating properly on that geothermic extrusion propulsion generator, it will destroy everything. Including you, browski."

He shook his head, and simply walked around Napstaton, shaking his head as he muttered. Stupid damn robot, can't believe he'd even attempt to get in my way. We can't have the core overheating or breaking down! It could injure so many of us!

Papyrus sighed, running his hand down his face. "...i need a fuckin smoke...eh...jus stay outta papa's way, would'ja napsta? it'll be best fer everyone."

"Your Pops could learn to take a chill pill while he's at it, man!" Napstaton huffed before going to Undyne, "Come on Dyne. Let's go. Don't need these dudes cramping your style."

Undyne nodded softly, and looked to where Cupcake had stormed off too. "R-Right...I've g-got everything s-set up for you, Napstaton...a-and your EX body is a-almost done too!"

Papyrus sighed again, shaking his head. Frowning a bit, he headed back towards the entrance to the labs. Taking a moment to enjoy the heat of Hotlands once the doors closed behind him, he frowned. If his theory was correct, the worst possible outcome was going to happen, with his Papa. Something was going to go wrong.

And he was going to fall. Looking over to the roiling lava, he knew he couldn't let that happen without attempting to stop it. He dashed back inside the labs, and went to the camera setup, typing the codes to bring up the cameras for the core once again. Glaring at them, he tried to see if his Papa was visible. Nothing. Nothing at all.

The only thing he swore he saw, was a splash of tea on a walkway, quickly evaporating in the broiling heat near the core.

He looked to where he knew Undyne and Napstaton had gone too, and he went running. "undyne! napstaton! did you see where papa went?"

Undyne looked up from her work on Napstaton's EX body, pulling her goggles up. "...Y-Your Papa? You don't have a Papa, Papyrus..." She started to ramble a bit, counting with her fingers. "You've got your Papi, your Pops and your Mama...b-but no Papa...s-s-sorry..."

"How many Pops do you even have, man? Like...aren't all of 'em at home or something?" Napstaton answered from the bench, chilling while Undyne worked on his EX body.

Papyrus managed a weak grin, and chuckled a bit. "y-yeah...they're...they're all home...yeah...i uh...thanks..."

His tail was dragging as he turned and left, he shortcut home; and just went and sat on the couch. After a moment, he flopped on his side, just utterly tired. But he probably couldn't tell anyone. Looking at the family photo in the living room...he was gone. It was as if Dr. Caddy Niall Brewer had never existed for them.

Sans hadn't left the house yet, at Vera's insisting; and he heard his brother flopping on the couch. "BROTHER, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FLOPPING LIKE A FISH OUT OF THE WATER! WE NEED TO CONFRONT THE HUMAN! CAPTURE THEM!"

Papyrus just looked up at his little brother, and he sighed. "...go fer it sansy."

Edge looked to Bitter for a moment, and he closed his eyes. Something felt very wrong to him, but he just wasn't sure what it was. Rubbing over his soul, he sighed and gave Bitter a kiss on his cheek. Standing up from the table, he went over and got Wingdin another cup of tea. "Here ya go darlin..."

Vera stood there, wondering what just happened. She looked over at Pap then at the rest of the adults. Something...didn't feel right. She noticed the photo and stared for a while. Her mind was telling her there was something missing...but what could be missing if everything was there already.

Happy had since left Vera's side and floated by Papyrus. "P-Papy...? Is everything alright...? Are you feeling tired again...?"

Papyrus looked up at Happy and he sighed. "...yeah...but when am i not tired, hap...thanks though...uh...i dunno if things will ever be right again..." He started to think back on all the things his Papa had done for him, and his little brother, and orange tears gathered in his sockets. Taking in a shuddering breath, he closed his sockets and sighed; feeling the wave of sadness pass away.

"...i'll be fine, happy...jusssst fine..." He let his tail flop onto the floor and he wiped his eyes off with his hoodie jacket.

Sans crossed his arms, and he sighed. "WELL, YOU REST HERE BROTHER. I AM GOING TO SPEAK WITH THE HUMAN!"

Chara had gotten bored, and went and dusted a few monsters in the outskirts of Snowdin to get more gold, then they popped into Muffet's, getting a burger to eat. After they'd finished eating, they went back to the Gyftmas light covered house. They saved outside the shop before they went too far however. Checking their inventory, they grinned and equipped their most powerful weapon, tying the muscle bandanna around their forehead.

They would get the annoying blue skelegator.

Sans left the house, and went to the edge of the bridge, waiting for the human, knowing there was no other pathway they could take. Spying them coming closer to him, he smiled brightly. "HELLO HUMAN...IT IS I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS; AND I AM HERE TO EXTEND A HAND OF FRIENDSHIP TO YOU."

Chara decided to be cheeky, and they blew a kiss to him.

Sans blushed a bright blue, and he nervously laughed. "MWEH-HE-HE! I AM SORRY, LITTLE HUMAN, I CANNOT DATE YOU! I AM ALREADY BETROTHED TO MY BELOVED MARRIE! BUT I CAN STILL BE YOUR FRIEND...IF YOU WANT TO BE?"

As they had already reset once before, they had truly continued on with their genocide path, and they stared down Sans, their red eyes glittering.

Happy decided to stay with Pap for the moment, floating just by their side, "...Then...i'll stay here..if...if that's okay..." they whispered.

Vera watched her sister head off with Sans, already not liking what's going on. Marrie didn't seem to mind.

Marrie did notice the kiss and huffed, "I'm the only one giving him kisses, human. But if Sans is giving you a chance of friendship, I will too. You seem nice for the only human I've seen!" She purred slightly with her tail twitching.

Vera just watched from the side, tail swaying in anticipation, "What the hell is wrong with me...? The hell is up with that human...?" she hissed lightly to herself.

Papyrus looked to Happy and smiled softly. He held his arms up almost pitifully, as if asking for a hug.

Chara raspily chuckled, bringing up their menu to do a CHECK on them.

Sans Serif Aster - HP 10 - ATK 3 DEF 3 - 'He likes to say 'Mweh-hee-hee' and to swim in Waterfall.'

Seeing his HP, they chuckled again, and ran to attack at Sans first. Sans leapt backwards, sending up a wall of bones, gently picking up Marrie with one hand; as he growled going sideways from the wall of protective bones.

"HUMAN...WE ONLY WANT FRIENDSHIP! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?!" Sans exclaimed, gently setting Marrie back on the ground carefully. Chara leapt around the bones, and found themselves knocked back by an errant bone in their path.

Happy obliged and sank into Pap's arms, snuggling close with their own nubby hands to hug him.

Marrie let out a small shriek in surprise, "Hey! What's that all about?" She hissed slightly at the human before making a yarn ball bullet.

Chara dodged the yarn ball bullets, and was struck in their side by one of the yarn ball bullets; and they groaned softly.

Sans frowned, and let out a huff, as he shook his head. "HUMAN, DO NOT MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DODGE IT, AND IT WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL!"

Chara ran forward and went to attack Marrie next, which instead had Sans jumping in front of her to protect her. Chara's weapons slashed right across his neck and shoulder harshly. Their face was splashed with blue magic blood; and they laughed raspily; staring at Marrie.

Marrie yelped and kept to his side, "Sansy! " Marrie thew even more yarn ball bullets at Chara, hissing.

"STAY BACK! YOU...YOU!" She yelled before throwing a larger one at them.

"SIS!" Vera yelled and ran over to Pap, "You wanna get up you lazy sack of shit?! That stupid ass human is wearing your bro's blood on their stupid face!" Vera hissed before running outside the house.

Chara was thrown backwards from the yarn ball bullet, and panted, as they rushed forward to attack Marrie, deadly intent across their face.

Sans was gasping in pain, his blue eyelights blown wide as he gazed up at Marrie. "R-Run...run my love...please..."

Papyrus nearly threw Happy across the room, as he got up as quickly as he could; he had just lost his Papa, and he wasn't going to lose his brother too. Coming outside, he grabbed Chara's soul, a large foreboding Gaster Blaster appearing in front of them.

It was too late however.

Vera was just as late, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Happy was confused as they floated to the ground.

Marrie didn't run or dodge in time. Chara had gotten to her, and their intent was too much.

She only turned to see Sans with tears in her eyes, "S...s-sa.. ..." and her body turned to dust that mixed with the snow.

Sans sat up in the snow, watching as her body turned to dust right in front of him. His blue magic blood kept flowing from his neck and the slash on his shoulders, as equally blue tears flowed down his cheeks. "M-Marrie...my Marrie..."

Papyrus stood there, frozen in place, the Gaster Blaster slowly dissapating. He felt his soul plunge into his stomach then. "..." He closed his eyes, and then turned around and shortcut further into Waterfall, sending out a text alert to stay in their homes, as sent out by the Royal Judge.

Sans just stayed in the snow, blood dripping down his neckerchief, and he looked up at Chara. "You...you have hurt my love, human..." He started to growl lowly, clenching his clawed hands into the snow, letting out a fearsome growl; his tail rattling fiercely.

Chara stood up, and looked to the skelegator in front of them. They took a step backwards, and held their weapon in front of them nervously. Their eyes had flickered back to brown. It was as if they didn't know where they were then. Feeling something wet on their face they reached up, and touched it. Pulling their hand away, it was coated in blue.

Sans lunged forward, snapping his jaws sharply at Chara. "YOU DUSTED MY BELOVED, YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FRIEND, YOU ARE MY ENEMY NOW!"

Chara was terrified, and they managed to run away, just for Sans to snap at their arm, and take a chunk out of their flesh in the process. Running down the bridge, they stopped at the edge of Waterfall and ducked into a side passageway, taking their bandana off, and they wrapped it around their arm.

"MARRIE!" Vera cried out and fell to the floor, sobbing.

Happy just managed to catch the end of that, shocked and scared over what they just saw. They did manage to float to Sans, wondering if he was at least okay.

Sans was still growling sadly, and had his face in his gloved hands, sobbing as well. He rubbed off his face, and picked up her bracelet that was left behind. He had made the bracelet with pearls he'd found while diving over the years. Fingering the bracelet, he coughed deeply, as his HP was still steadily chipping down in him.

Wingdin had heard the screaming and she blindly went out to where they were, tears trickling down her cheeks. "S-Sans...Sans my baby..." She went straight to where she'd heard Vera sobbing; and she wrapped her arms around her. "Oh...Vera...Vera what happened?! I hearing screaming and...and growling..."

Chara continued through Waterfall slowly, and found an empty telescope, and they bought a burger from a little stand ran by a smooth talking cat in Waterfall. Eating the burger healed them somewhat, and they sighed.

Continuing further on, they encountered Alphys, and had fought her, but only managed to slice her tail off, severely injuring the head of the Royal Guard. They backtracked then, and sat by a piano, picking out a melody on it sullenly.

"T-That...f-fucking human...k-killed my sister...IT FUCKING KILLED MY SISTER!" She yelled out before rushing off. "IT'S SO FUCKING DEAD!" She'd escape to Waterfall, wanting revenge.

Happy did their best to wrap up Sans's injury on his neck with a bandage they had in their inventory, "I'm sorry..i'm so sorry...i'm so so sorry...i'm sorry..." they kept repeating as their own tears started to flow.

Wingdin was left in the snow, as Vera had run off; and her own tears flowed faster down her cheeks. "Oh my god, Marrie...no...no..."

"Thank you Happy..." Sans looked to Happy and stood up, going to his mother. "You...need to go inside mother..." He helped her to her feet, and helped her inside.

Chara sat by the piano, picking more notes out sullenly. The Player had gotten tired of their battles then, and had left the human to their own devices. Leaving the piano room, they wandered around a bit more. Finding a room almost hidden, they stepped through the doorway, tilting their head curiously. A large figure, clad in swirling black, with a strangely shaped head stood with their back to Chara.

The little human took a few steps towards the figure, who suddenly turned around to them. Their head was dripping, their eyes partially open, their scalloped mouth was twisted, the inside of the white teacup was full of something as black as their body. Dual holes were through their gloves.

It was Cupcake, having been twisted by the void and the darkness. It had only been barely an hour since he had fallen, but it felt like an eternity to him.

"̴G҉o ba͏c͟k͏.̸ F͝i͞x͝ w̕ha̕t y̶o͜u ̷br͟ok͢e͞. ̨D͢on͘'̸t ͠f͡orget̷."͝

Chara shuddered as the figure suddenly disappeared as soon as he'd appeared with a strange noise. They backed out from the room, and looked around in fear at the dripping figure they'd seen.

Happy sniffled and decided to go back home. This was already too much.

Vera was still running around Waterfall with her bow in hand, eyes dripping in tears but burning in anger, "Where are you...you little murderer...?" She hissed and kept looking. She wasn't resting until the human was dead. She didn't even bother seeing her phone ring, her brother calling and Zhara sending panicked messages asking if she was okay.

Meanwhile in Hotland, Napstaton was looking at the screen. "What do we do, Dyne? We got a plan?"

Undyne stared down the screens, and frowned. "Y-Yes...n-n-no...I don't know Napsta!" She ran her hands through her red hair and she hugged her knees as she sat in her desk chair. "Y-Your body is ready, though...i-if that helps...I...I gotta...I gotta go...go somewhere..."

She dashed out from her chair, running down to the true lab, her red hair flying behind her. She thought she'd seen Alphys die on screen, and was terrified of what could happen.

Chara had gotten so scared of seeing the void-effected Dr. Brewer that they went running through Waterfall, and stumbled into Hotland finally, having hidden in the side pathways the best they could, and they'd avoided Flowey Village completely.

Napstaton decided to get ready. Someone's gotta take care of his audience now...might as well be him. He headed up to the room to get it set up.

Happy tried texting Pap from the safety of their home, wondering where he went and if he was okay. They tried contacting Vera with no luck. "...Please let them be okay..." they sniffled out.

Undyne huddled in her room, hugging her body pillow, chugging a bottle of water; as she let out burbled gasps of fear. She knew Napstaton would protect her, hopefully...

Papyrus was waiting in the Judgement Hall, his place of work since retiring as the Assistant to the Royal Scientist. He sighed, seeing that Happy had texted him. [i'm alright, my pink diamond...just...waiting. please stay safe, okay?]

Sans was seated in his parents home, being healed the best he could by his Pops, seated on the couch as Bitter sat in front of him in his wheelchair; his trembling gloves over his neck and shoulder.

Chara continued through Hotland, fearfully watching as they went. They tried to go into the large laboratory they saw. But there was no response from inside. Figuring out the way through the puzzles themselves, they finally got to right before the CORE.

They wondered if they would encounter any other monsters...

Happy looked at the text and sighed. [okay...if you see Vera...can you tell me..? She hasn't come back...and she isn't answering...i'm scared...]

Napstaton had waited in the CORE in their box body. They were ready for this human. Whatever the cost. They were going to protect the rest of the monsters who remained.

Vera meanwhile was just passing through Hotland, growling with a weird aura to her. She wanted nothing more than to get this human back. "You're going to pay...you little bastard...no one messes with my family and lives..." She hissed.

Chara hadn't saved since Snowdin, but they hadn't realized it just yet. As they came closer to the CORE, they checked their inventory and pulled out a half of a Bi-Burger, to try to boost their HP some. They had their muscle bandana wrapped around their right arm, where Sans had taken a huge bite out of them. Their weapon in their hand, they hurried towards the CORE, despite it seemed so quiet and silent.

They could have sworn they smelled a faint of chamomile tea and cinnamon buns, despite being this close to the CORE. It felt strange, as if they were oddly close to where something horrible happened. Chara stopped, when they saw the blue boxed robot.

Napstaton stood there, waiting. Once he realized Chara was there, he spoke. "So human...like...normally I'd be totally stoked to bring you into my show and stuff. Kick back, relax, and party it up and whatever. But...ya made a grave mistake, dude. You're killing my audience! And I'm an entertainer! If I don't got an audience, what am I gunna do? So...i like your kind, man...but your actions? Totally not cool. So...it's up to me to put ya down, human. For the good of everyone else."

Napstaton sounded serious for once as he flipped the switch himself. Turning into Napstaton NEO. Hair slicked back, two cannons taking over his usual soundboard and a pair of boosting wings to give him some air, while his own baby blue soul lit up the container in his belt buckle. "Like...no hard feelings human dude...Nah. I lied. Total hard feelings!"

Chara's eyes widened, and they pulled in a gasping breath of fear. This robot was terrifying. Their eyes flickered from brown to red, and they let out a strangled snarl; as they brandished their weapon.

They didn't last long however, as the constant HP leakage from the bite from Sans had finally caused their soul to shatter, before they could even take two steps forward towards Napstaton NEO. Chara fell flat on their face, not moving. The Player however, had stepped away. So for all intents...

Chara was dead.

Napstaton blinked and poked at the lifeless body with his foot. Once he saw they weren't moving, he made himself back into his box form.

"...Holy shit I killed 'em...DYNE! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FORM MADE OUT OF, DUDETTE!? I KILLED 'EM JUST BY LOOKING AT 'EM!" He yelled into the air, maybe thinking she was listening on one of the cams.

Undyne had been sobbing into her anime stuffie that Alphys had found for her in the dump, and she heard Napstaton's voice ringing out from her tablet console. Picking it up, she cleared her throat, trying to have it not sound like she'd been sobbing and ugly crying. "I...I just made it o-out of parts I found, Napsta! I-It's nothing that special...maybe...maybe s-something else happened?"

Chara was still dead on the floor, despite their arm slightly being shifted as Napstaton moved them with his foot; before he'd changed back to his box form. The Player hadn't returned yet.

Undyne thought for a moment, and sighed. "B-Bring their body to the labs...maybe we can...we can do something t-then..."

"Gotcha sista! Be there in 5! Actually...hold on..." Napstaton took out his own phone and posed in front of the dead human for a photo.

Once he got a good fliter on it, he put it on his Undernet account with the caption "Destructive human killed by yours truly! You're safe my broskies! Nightly news as scheduled for details! XOXO" Once that was sent on, he picked up the body and started wheeling back to the lab.

Undyne was waiting at the front area of the lab, her hair pulled up into a tight bun, her lab coat on. Her pale pink Mew Mew Kissy Cutie shirt had chocolate stains on it, and her leggings had holes from where she'd been grabbing awkwardly at her own knees in her fear and terror. Watching as Napstaton brought the human's body inside, she grinned a bit, and gestured for him to follow her.

"S-So I went poking around in the True Lab...t-to see if I could find something t-that could help us, Napsta..." She pointed a metallic tube, with a glass encasement. "I found t-these...they smell like tea containers, but they were empty. There was some notes here...b-but I can't read it well. It's a mixture of whatever Papyrus and his mother speaks in, and very...very formal english. From w-what I could deduce, it's a container, like the ones the Queen commissioned...back when I was a kid. They're s-soul containers."

She pointed to Napstaton's midsection vaguely. "They're also similar to where your s-soul goes when you're in your EX or NEO body!"

Opening the seal on one of the containers, the smell of strangely enough; orange tea came strongly from it. Cupcake had used to store tea blends in them, long ago; before Papyrus had gotten onto him about it, and he started to just store it in his emergency apartment. "OH, wow that is...really strong. I don't even d-drink tea, unless it's green of course...a-and heavily sugared..."

Focusing on Chara's body, she started to coax out the little human's soul, but felt some resistance at first. "C-C'mon...this kid is supposed to be d-dead!"

The Player had gotten back in control, but they weren't quick enough it seemed. Undyne had gotten Chara's soul out from their body, and just as The Player had triggered them to do a RESET...the lid had been screwed shut on the soul container.

Chara's eyes opened, and they were suddenly in Snowdin, yet again. But...nobody was controlling them.

The Player however...was stuck in the soul container, all the way in Hotland. Now they were shoved in the back of the True Lab, in Cupcake's old storage room, behind a locked door.

Vera had just got to Hotland's CORE when the reset happened. She was lost in her own thoughts again when Marrie started calling her.

"Sissy? Are you okay? We don't have to go to...Sissy...? Why...why are you crying...?" Marrie looked scared as Happy looked concerned.

Vera wiped at her face, she had tears streaming down, "I...I don't know...wha..."

"Maybe you should go home...?" Happy worried over her as they handed over a tissue they had in their inventory.

"Thanks...I...Marrie...can we stop by home...? Please?" Vera sighed as she tried calming herself down.

"Oh..okay. I..guess Sansy wouldn't mind waiting a little...come on..." The two sisters said goodbye to Happstablook before heading home themselves.

Bitter and Edge had been getting ready to leave to head to the farm in Waterfall, and they both worried about leaving Wingdin home alone. "Darlin, you should come with us...it won't be no trouble..." Edge purred, as he held Wingdin's hand.

She waved her free hand slightly, shaking her head. "Oooh, no no no, you can park me in front of the TV, I like listening to Napstaton..."

Bitter looked to Edge and sighed. "A'right Sweet Buns...we can do that. Just uh...please don't go tryin to cook anythin okay? We'll be home in...a-about an hour or so. We'll put on the news for ya, we love you."

Edge helped Wingdin to the recliner, and Bitter turned on the news for her. Then they went to leave together.

Chara came up to their window, and then ducked away, as the pair came outside. After they'd left, Chara carefully went inside the Aster house, and looked around. Wingdin was just seated in the recliner, looking seemingly off into space as the news program played on the TV. They snuck around throughout the house, curious as to what they'd find.

Marrie had stayed by her sister's side, still looking worried after their trip with the snail farm. Vera still had no idea why she acted like that but didn't really care. Her sister's presence was making her calmer somewhat. She just reclined back and tried not to stress about it.

"You sure nothing happened, Vera...?" Darren asked as he gave his two sisters a cup of tea.

"I swear nothing happened...least...I didn't think anything happened...I just...I don't know...ugh...maybe I'm letting too much stuff get to me...I...I've had a rough past few days..." Vera chugged her tea, already looking exhausted again.

Bitter and Edge made their way to the farm, to visit again, with both of them in a pleasant mood, despite the overhanging worry of leaving Wingdin alone. As they came up to the house, Bitter knocked on the door, and smiled softly. "We ain't staying long Edge, we told Wing an hour. I don't wanna make 'er worry none..."

Chara continued to creep around the house, and they sat in the living room, far away from the recliner, watching Wingdin as she listened to the news. Occasionally she would smile, or giggle, frown or have a concerned look across her face. But she wasn't looking at the TV. Was the skeleton somehow blind, Chara wondered? Could a skeleton be blind? How did they have sight to begin with?

Lots of questions, with no answers.

Papyrus meanwhile, had been lounging at Muffet's, waiting for the human to go into there. However...everything was seemingly out of whack now. So all he did was sit in the corner, pissing Muffet off with his smoking and drinking cup after cup of tea nervously.

Sans was finishing up his early morning patrol, as he did most mornings, and he wondered where Marrie was. Idly scratching his neck vertebrae, he gazed around curiously. "She said she would meet me here at the end of the bridge by home, to go pick a movie out at the librarby!"

Marrie decided to text Sans as Darren answered the door. [Hey my cute knight in shining armor. I'm sorry..I'll be running a little late. My sister's been acting really weird and I'm worried. I'll try and be there at our spot later, okay? Love you!]

"Ah! Mr. Bitter and Mr. Edge! I wasn't expecting you to come over. But do come in...and...be gentle around Vera...she's been a bit under the weather." Darren let that last bit whispered over, looking really concerned.

Vera in the meanwhile was playing with the flower crown she normally wear on her head, carefully messing with the flowers, same tired and confused expression on her face.

Sans felt his phone vibrate, and he grinned seeing it was Marrie. He took a selfie of himself, with one arm flexed up happily. [Of course my darling dearest! I have no problem at all! I can go home and see how my parents are doing, I think Papyrus is still out at Muffets, that lazybones.]

Edge nodded as he gently pushed Bitter inside. "Of course, Darren. We ain't gonna stay long; we had ta park Wingdin 'front of the news, ain't nobody home to watch 'er..."

Bitter was parked near to Vera, and he smiled softly looking to her. He didn't say anything, but he simply sat there, his gloves folded in his lap. Edge gave Bitter a sweet kiss on his cheek, and the tall, slender skeleton stepped away from Bitter, a bit closer to Darren. "We jus came ta get Bitter's medicine, ya see? Somethin'...just felt a bit off, wanted to stop by earlier yanno."

Chara still stayed in their spot on the floor, watching Wingdin intently. It was child-like curiosity however, nothing malicious at all in their wonderings. They saw that she was patting the end table beside her recliner and they wondered why.

"Oh...I must have left tea somewhere..." She murmured to herself, focusing back on the news program once more. Chara stood up and silently went and got a glass of sweet tea from the fridge. Bringing it over to Wingdin, they tapped the cup to the table, then stepped away gingerly.

Wingdin heard the tapping, looking towards it. She got the cup and smiled gently. "...t-thank you."

Marrie saw the text once it arrived and giggled. She sent a selfie of her sticking her tounge out with a little peace sign, acting cute, [Well your Papi and Pops are here with us! Say hi to your Mama and brother for me!]

"Didn't...I give you...the medicine...already...?" Vera asked confusedly before putting her flower crown back on.

"No...you just finished it yesterday, remember? Uncle tested it for you when you asked and said it was good. They couldn't have gotten it before." Marrie quickly reminded her which made Vera look all more confused. She tried putting some stuff together but held her head in slight pain. "I...I could have...but...that...I..."

"V...why don't you lie down...? You're not feeling well...look...just head to your room, I'll go grab the meds. Okay?" Darren gently took his sister's shoulders, looking worried.

"Uh...y-yeah...yeah...o-okay...I...I just...I don't know...I...I'm just gunna go..." Vera walked away into her room, feeling like she's going crazy for nothing. Both siblings looked worried for her as she left.

"She was just fine earlier this morning...are you sure nothing happened at the farm, Marrie?"

"We were just feeding snails and I was saying that I was going to visit Sans. All of a sudden, she started crying out of nowhere and...we went home since she didn't look good...maybe she didn't sleep again...?"

Edge frowned a bit, and sighed; shaking his head. He had a feeling what had happened, but he just tried not to think about it. He knew that Wingdin would be the same, but...throughout all of it, she stayed in the house until the very end. Being blind truly does have some positives, he figured.

Bitter looked to where Vera had gone, then up at Edge; and he gently patted his husband's hand. "Edge...Gaster, ya okay? You look like ya saw a ghost, and...and not Happy either..."

Edge rubbed the back of his head with his robotic hand and chuckled softly. "Jus a old man thinking 'bout past memories babe...I'm alright..."

Sans had gotten the text message, and he was instantly running towards the house. If his Papi and Pops were at the farm, that meant his mother was alone; because he knew his older brother was still at Muffet's. Coming into the house, he nearly shrieked. Still clutching his phone, he took a couple pictures of Chara as they had run away from him terrified; and he'd chased them into his bedroom closet.

(Picture of Chara sprinting down the hallway)

[MARRIE! MY MOTHER IS HOME ALONE AND THERE'S A HUMAN HERE!]  
[I'M GOING TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN, MY LOVE!]  
[I'M GOING TO END UP GETTING TO BE THE CAPTAIN OF THE JUNIOR GUARDSMAN!]

(Picture of a blurry Chara huddled in his closet.)

[I'VE CORNERED THEM MARRIE! MAMA IS SAFE! NO WORRIES THERE! I WILL HOLD THE HUMAN HERE!]  
[...SHOULD I CALL ALPHYS, OR UNDYNE? OR MY BROTHER? I'M NOT SURE WHICH NOW.]  
[NOW THE HUMAN IS CRYING...I DIDN'T KNOW HUMANS COULD CRY.]

(Picture of Chara hugging one of Sans' stuffed toys, obviously sobbing.)

[I'VE MADE THE HUMAN CRY, MARRIE! HOW DO I GET THEM TO STOP CRYING!]

"I'll go get your medicine. I'm sorry about that...i'll give her a minute..." Darren sighed before going upstairs to grab it.

Marrie checked her messages and was now worried for a different reason, "Oh no...Mr. Edge...Mr. Bitter...would it be okay if I went to Snowdin with you both? Sans found a human and...is not handling it well..." She showed them the pictures Sans took along with the texts. Darren ended up coming back with the bag of medicine in hand.

Bitter's expression fell as he glanced at the phone. "Aww hell...shit Wingdin's probably freaking out, if he's freaking out too..."

Edge just nodded as he looked to Marrie. "Not a problem, kitten. We'll keep ya safe. We might be old farts, but we're from a pretty tough area long ago. Don't worry about 'er Darren. We'll watch 'er."

They then left and Sans was still blowing up Marrie's phone with worrying texts as they made their way back.

Wingdin had heard the sobbing in Sans room, and she made her way down the hallway. "Sansy? Baby what is being wrong...did you get hurt?"

Sans nervously tried to close the door on his mother, but she just snaked her strings underneath the door, and managed to turn the doorknob open that way; coming inside the room. "Do not be closing doors on your Mama, Sansy...wait, that is not you crying..."

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T MOTHER, IT'S...IT'S A...A LOST CHILD..." Sans murmured, as he looked to Chara.

Wingdin came over and she knelt on the floor near the closet. "A lost child? Oh no...come to Wingdin, sweetheart...it will be okay...can I give you hug? I might be made of bones, but I am very snuggly soft."

Chara nervously looked to Sans, and then they crawled out from the closet cautiously; and they gently leaned against Wingdin. Soon they found themselves in a firm, yet loving hug from the motherly skeleton. Wingdin started humming softly, rubbing Chara's back; as they hiccupped and sneezed from their sobbing.

Sans took another picture, and sighed, as he sent it off to Marrie.

(Picture of Chara being held by Wingdin.)

[I think they may not want to hurt us...but they might be hurt themselves...]

Marrie had taken the medicine from Darren before going with Edge and Bitter. Darren had promised to watch over Vera and their mother in the meantime.

Seening the texts as they went along did worry her, especially that last one.

"Sans and Mrs. Wingdin are okay...the human's being hugged by her...Sans thinks they're really hurt." Marrie told the two as they got closer to Snowdin.

Once there, Marrie immediately let herself into the house and got looking for the three. "Sansy? Mrs. Wingdin? Human? Where are you...?"

Sans came down the hallway, and he smiled softly to Marrie; giving her a loving kiss. "They're back in my bedroom, Marrie. The human has almost fallen asleep in Mother's arms...they act as if they're terrified, and I...I think I scare them..."

He lightly tapped his fangs with his index finger. "Every time I've tried to smile at them, they just...shy away."

Wingdin was seated on the floor, lightly rocking Chara in her arms, humming softly; singing a quiet lullaby. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly...All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise...Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see...All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free...

Chara didn't understand the words that the blind skeleton was singing, but they liked how soft and melodious it sounded to them. They yawned, and cuddled against Wingdin's chest, closing their eyes.

Wingdin gently rubbed Chara's back and sighed. "This little child...they are hurt so bad, not physical...emotional...they...poor child...poor sweet child...who hurt you? Who made you do bad things? You are safe now. You will always be safe."

"Oh...I don't know why...you do have pointy teeth but, you're not scary. I think your fangs are really cute." Marrie gently cupped his cheek begore giving him another kiss.

"I guess that's two people who are having a bad time...my sister wasn't doing well either..." Marrie sighed, "what do we do with them...? Won't Alphys come over to get them?"

Sans laughed softly, a soft blue blush crossing his cheeks as she kissed him again. "Mweeeh...I love your kisses, Marrie~"

Wingdin continued to gently rock Chara, who had fallen asleep. "There is no need...they have such small, tiny soul. I almost could only feel their physical beating heart. They are poor lost child, who fell down here..."

Sans blinked a bit, looking to his Mama. "Mama...how did you know that?"

Wingdin looked towards Sans' voice and she smiled a bit. "Someone...taught me long ago, that even though you can see a human's soul color by their eyes...you can feel it through their soul pulse. The child's was so weak, I thought they almost not have one...but I...I don't know who told me that originally though..."

She looked a bit distraught for a moment, not able to grasp the memory of who had taught her that. A fleeting memory, on the tip of her tongue; it made her sad, but she just sighed. "I just know I guessing."

Sans blanched a bit, and he looked at his phone. He had been texting EVERYONE in his fervor earlier. "OH NO. I TEXTED CAPTAIN ALPHYS! SHE'S GONNA COME HERE AND, MWEEHH, NO NO NO..."

"Oh no...well...l-let's just talk to her. Maybe we can explain some stuff...?" Marrie thought outloud as she leaned on Sans. "Let's find your brother. He might know what to do!"

Sans nodded, and he just scooped up Marrie into his arms and went running out the front door; as he booked it to Muffet's. Setting her down before he came in, he strode over to his older brother, who was nearly asleep at the counter, a smoldering cigarette in the makeshift ashtray of his first cup of tea.

"PAPYRUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU'RE...SITTING IN MUFFET'S AND SMOKING. IS THAT WHAT YOU DO ALL DAY WHEN I'M OUT ON PATROL?! I SWEAR YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WORKING AT THE LABS, AT LEAST YOU DID SOMETHING THEN!" Sans blasted at his older brother, sighing dramatically.

Muffet covered her mouth with one of her hands, raspily giggling.

Papyrus cracked open an eye, looking Sans over for a moment. His tail lazily drooped down behind him and the tip twitched a bit, the only sign of movement from the skelegator. "...glad to see you don't be-leaf me when i tell ya i'm workin hard, huh, bro?"

"Sans...remember why we're here..." Marrie gently reminded her boyfriend before going to Papyrus.

"We need your help. Please? Sans found a human and Alphys found out. We don't need them getting hurt...Your Mama says they've been through a lot of pain already. Please, Papyrus...?" Marrie looked over at him with a hopeful look.

Sans crossed his arms, his tail rattling behind him. He was mighty cross at his brother, what if the human wasn't so hurt, their mother was completely defenseless at home. "Mweehhh...okay, Marrie..."

Papyrus sat up, and ran his hand over his skull tiredly. Everyone thought he was lazy, but in fact, he hadn't slept in what felt like nearly two months what with all the resets that had been going on. Each time a reset happened, he felt like he was being pulled sideways and inside-out; and each time, faint cracks spread across his own soul. Then with his Papa being lost...that just left an even bigger crack, and left him feeling almost hopeless.

"sure...i can stave off old dino breath fer ya...you're such a darjeling bro, how could i say no to your girlfriend's face when she pleads so cutely." He got up off the bar stool, and looked to Muffet. "put it on my tab please, muffy, thanks, you're a doll..."

Heading towards the door, Sans let out an irritated growl. "What is with all the tea puns, brother?"

"nyeheheh...just...feels right. lets go and take a pekoe that new friend of ours, huh?" He drawled as he left Muffet's and held the door open with his tail for Marrie and Sans.

Marrie gave a quick wave and smile to Muffet before heading out the door, "Thank you, Papyrus." She really did mean it. Now it was back to the human.

Back at Waterfall, Darren was handing a cup of tea for Vera as they stayed in her room. "...Are you really sure...? This...this isn't some prank or anything...right..." Darren asked her, looking worried.

"Bro...look at me...if this was a joke, would I be looking like this...? Stars I want to smoke or...drink or something..but...I can't even do THAT anymore..." Vera sniffled as she took a sip of her tea.

"And when were you going to tell me this...?" Darren pulled his sister in for a hug, knowing she needed it, "Or tell uncle...? Marrie? Does anyone else know...?"

"No...I...I wasn't planning on telling anyone...I...I was just hurt...and stressed..and...maybe that's why I'm thinking all crazy with the deja vu and bullcrap...just...I thought I...and he was...stars I'm so stupid..." Vera sniffled out as her brother held her tight, doing his best to keep her calm. "Shhh...we'll get through it...it's okay...it's all okay..."

Papyrus led the way to the house, and he blinked when he saw Wingdin being led into the living room by Edge, as she still carried the sleeping human in her arms. "...aw shit, really...this little brat?"

Sans looked up at his brother, his sockets narrowed. "Don't curse around children!"

Papyrus snorted a laugh, and grinned. "you're still a child, you're barely 16, bro."

He gave his brother a deadpanned look, and pointed to Edge and Bitter. "You know who raised us. I, The Magnificent Sans is an exception, as I grew up around cursing! Damn, shit, hell, motherfucker!"

Wingdin glared towards Sans, frowning. "Sansy! Stop cursing, the little human is sleeping!"

Sans covered his mouth with both hands, his tail dropping between his legs. "...Sorry Mama."

Papyrus snickered and came inside, gazing idly at Chara. "...they don't have a red soul anymore...it's...really tiny, and green...huh, guess they are different. somehow." He looked over to Marrie and smiled. "thanks for getting me, i'll go head off dino boulder crusher at the pass, don't worry about her."

"Thank you Papyrus." Marrie looked gratefully at him before looking at Sans with a less than impressed look, "Just cause of that, you're not getting any more kisses for the day Mr. Hypocrite." She stuck her tongue out at him and looked away from Sans in a huff. Little hard to tell if she meant it seriously or she is playing a bit for dramatic effect.

Happy decided to be a little bit brave as they came down to Snowdin with a small bag in their hand. "ooooh...okay...um...h-hi...P-Papy...just...wanted to come down...s-say hello...I...brought some...c-chocolate turtles from Waterfall...thought you...no...no...I have to be more confident than that..." Happy sighed at themselves, trying to practice what to say. "Hi Papy. I...got these chocolate turtles for us and...I was wondering...well..if you wanted to...? No no..that's not right either..."

Sans' let out a pitiful sounding soft growl. "Maaarriiiee...I didn't mean to act like that..." He frowned sadly, and pouted, looking to her with his big baby blue eyelights; his tail low and sweeping from side to side slowly.

Bitter snickered, as he watched from his chair. "Youse two are so cute, I swear."

Papyrus just chuckled as he left the house. Sighing for a moment, he put his hands over his face and hooked his fingers into his eye sockets. It didn't hurt him, but god sometimes he felt like ripping his skull off and playing bowling with it. Maybe the raging migraine he had most days would finally go away with his head.

Running his hand over his head again, he frowned softly; thinking about how fast Alphys would even get here. Instead of going to her, he decided he would wait for the loud and brash yellow dinosaur. What Undyne saw in the muscle-headed woman was beyond him.

He always liked soft things, despite himself being naturally so sharp and pointed. As he stood there, near the bridge into Snowdin, he thought about Happy, and a grin spread across his face; his sockets closed, as he leaned against the railing slightly.

Marrie looked at him and turned away again with a dramatic huff, barely managing to keep the smirk off her face, "Nope! You're in trouble, mister!"

Happy had just reached the bridge, eyes closed as they kept reciting their words, "I'm doing fine..the snails are good...I...had some chocolate turtles to share...so...no...wait...What I'm trying to say is..." Happy opened their eyes to see where they were going and saw Pap almost right in front of them.

They turned completely red in a panic and one eye wide, "AH! H-H-HI! P-P-PAPY!" The shy ghost squeaked out in surprise as they clutched the bag of chocolate turtles, "W-W-What are you doing h-here...?"

Sans whined again, putting his gloved hands together; then he got on his hands and knees, looking up at her. "Pleeeassseee Marrie! I am begging yoooou! I will never curse again! I am so very sorry, my sweetest darling love, those disgusting words will never cross my fangs again! Cross my soul!"

Edge had settled onto the couch and he snorted softly. "Oh yeah, watch out when ya crunch ya tail in somethin' Sansy, you'll be down an HP and cursing ta make your old Papi blush~"

Papyrus let out a soft chuckle, not phased at all by Happy's skittish nature, having easily grown used to it. "just waitin for little miss lizard brain to come thundering down here...bro found a human, they're uh...kinda messed up, not physically, but they've been hurt. what'cha doin down here in snowdin, my diamond? comin' to visit yer favorite skellygator?"

His nasal ridge flared a bit, as he sniffed; and he smirked, perking up a bit brighter. "are those...honey chocolate turtles?"

Marrie looked at him, now showing the smirk. "Weeeeeell...I guess I can't say not to that face. You make it hard to stay mad." She giggled before kissing a fang, "I wanna be the only thing crossing those teeth, mister." She gave him a hug, her tail wrapping around an arm of his.

Happy stammered a bit, slightly smiling as they spoke. "O-Oh! Well...um..y-yes...TO the um..well...turtles...I...bought some..and...thought you'd like to...s-share with me...? Gerson added some...ghost turtles for me...so...I thought..we...could...hang..out and...eat them...?" They blushed and handed over the bag to Pap, "I-If you..like to..."

Sans gleefully hugged her, and snuggled her happily; nuzzling her cheek lovingly. His face was lit in a blue blush, and he laughed brightly.

Papyrus nodded gently, and he plunked his bottom right on the bridge without a care, curling his tail around like a second seat for Happy. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a turtle for himself, and then floated out a ghost turtle for them. "sounds like a plan, happy. if undyne is doing what i'd asked her to do in that text i sent 'er...may not have to deal with alphys anyways. leaves more time for me an' you, boo."

Marrie giggled and kissed his cheek again before nuzzling him back, just staying close to him made her happy.

Happy couldn't help but blush and laugh a bit before taking a bite of their turtle. They looked more than comfortable to relax and stay with Papyrus. "I...I would like that...very much..." they smiled lightly before relaxing against Pap. "A-About as much as...I-I like you..."

Sans held her easily, his tail curling around her back gently; happy to be near her as well. Wingdin had fallen asleep in the recliner, as Chara was sleeping as well. Bitter was nearly asleep himself; his head tilting to the side slightly in his wheelchair. Edge was already asleep, his hand holding the remote to the TV.

Sans decided to change the TV for them, and as he reached for it, Edge growled softly under his breath, not meanly, but more in a playfully arguing manner. "M'watchin that, dun change it..." He went right back to snoring however, after Sans removed his hand.

Papyrus blinked a bit, having popped a turtle in his mouth already. Swallowing the treat, he looked to them, a slight orange blush crossing his cheeks. "...you really do like me? oh...nyeh-heh-heh...i'm nothin' special...but i guess, if a monster as beautiful as you, can see somethin' really nice in me...i can accept it. i...really like you too, happy. would you uh...wanna be together, maybe?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else..." marrie whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping adults and human around them.

Happy started blushing themselves, their face more red than pink. "Well...I'm...nothing special either...s-so...that..makes two of us...but.. you're smart...and funny and...a-and...well...I... I would...love to be together, darling..." they squirmed a bit from nervousness in their seat before slowly leaning on Pap. "...I...would love that..."

Sans nodded and gently stood up, taking Marrie's hand. "It sounds like a wonderful idea, dear."

He took her outside the house, and looking from side to side, not sure where to take her. "NOW WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO, MY BELOVED?"

Papyrus gently leaned his hand on their side and he chuckled. "i'd love that too, boo..." He popped another honey chocolate turtle into his mouth.

"didn't know i was funny though, hap...nyeh, i like that, thanks." Leaning down, he gave them a sweet kiss.

"Well...the libarby is still open. We can still rent a movie like we planned." Marrie suggested, her tail twitching behind her.

Happy's blush traveled everywhere but, they didn't fight the kiss. They did have little tears in their eyes though, unlike before, these were from happiness.

Sans grinned, scratching his cheek. "After the excitement of today, I completely forgot about getting that movie for us... that's a splendid idea, Marrie."

Papyrus grinned lazily, watching Happy after he'd kissed them. Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with a flick of his magic. "i met napstablook at the labs..."

He took a puff and exhaled softly. "he was uh...kinda very loud and rude. but i didn't let him get under my skin none, nyehehehe."

Marrie giggled and took his hand, "Then come on! While we still have time!" She led him this time to the libarby, happy to get some quality time.

Happy's expression went from blissful to shocked. "W-What...why was he...I...I mean...that...sounds like him but...why was...he...you're...this...isn't a joke...right...? He's been gone for two years...I...I" The tears they had earlier would be ones of mixed emotions as they started floating upwards.

Sans followed happily, hearts in his eyelights.

Papyrus looked to Happy, lightly rubbing their back. "it's no joke. i wouldn't joke about something like that, hap. he's napstaton now. that uh... wheeling box robot, that djs on the news and stuff. ma likes to listen to him...she can feel the beats of his music apparently..."

He sighed, closing one of his eyes. "ya wanna go to the labs with me?"

Happy hiccuped and sniffled before slowly nodding. "I-I...I want to see..f-for myself..."

Papyrus popped another turtle into his mouth, and he put the bag into his inventory; before he seemed to unfold himself to stand back up. He knew it wouldn't take too long, but he still hoped things weren't too bad at the labs.

Undyne was seated in the main lab, having been talking or attempting to with her girlfriend Alphys, and she sighed running her hand through her hair. "S-So...Papyrus c-called me, well...he-he sent a text, Alphys, and he told me t-that his mother was taking c-care of the human...so there's n-no need for you to go and uh...uh get them I guess..."

She took a sip of her green tea, and nibbled on a piece of Pocky nervously, as she clicked through the camera view around the Underground. When the doors to the lab entered, she let out a burbled squeak, and clenched her hands to her knees; dropping her packet of Pocky all over the keyboard.  
Alphys was holding her cup of tea while looking at Undyne, a small smile on her face before she explained the news of the human. "Look, I know Papyrus and his family. Least glad no one's hurt but you still realize I'll need to take them to the Queen, right? That's part of the job, Undyne. I gotta get 'em. If it really means that much to you and him, I promise I won't hurt 'em...unless I find out they're being a total little brat. But I gotta do my part. I wouldn't have to if Sans did his part of the work, but...well...I'm with you for a reason." Alphys didn't look like she was going to budge.

Alphys did immediately go on guard with her axe in her hand, ready to fight whoever scared the crap out of her girlfriend.

Papyrus came in, and he smirked a bit. "yo, dyne, really you're gonna throw your snacks jus cuz i came in? pfft..." He didn't seem phased at all by Alphys brandishing her large axe.

Undyne frowned worriedly, and she started to pick up the pieces of Pocky from the keyboard, dumping them back into the bowl that had sat between them. "P-Papyrus! You s-scared me, I thought...you usually call me or-or text me when you're coming b-by the lab...w-why are you here anyways?"

Papyrus shrugged, and loped more into the lab, then leaned back on his tail slightly. "well, mama's still got the human, they're all...uh napping. yanno my parents are pretty old as it is...i think sans went out somewhere with his girlfriend...but uh, i didn't come here fer anythin' about the human though...came for my datemate, happy."

"Since when do you have a datemate? And Happy? Like...the ghost over at the snail farm, Happstablook Happy?" Alphys asked as she put away her axe.

Happy was hiding behind Pap, seeming intimidated by the head of the guard and the scientist.

Papyrus nodded, with a lazy grin across his face. "yep, and yep, al. happstablook is my datemate, we talked about it, and figured it'd be good for us."

Undyne scoffed slightly, as she set the pocky back down on the desk. "I-It might be good for your depression too. I-I've caught you staring...into the lava Papyrus...it worries me."

Papyrus looked down a moment and he shrugged. "it's like i always tell ya undyne, the warmth helps me to think. but uh, yeah, they're behind me right now, and we came to see napstaton. apparently he's not had any contact with them for over two years."

Undyne tittered nervously, taking another sip of her tea, as she sunk down into her chair. Her hair covered her face then. "O-Oh? Re-Really now?"

The lanky skelegator tilted his head from side to side, his hands in his hoodie pocket. "...it's about how long it took ya to build his body, wasn't it?"

Happy poked out from Pap's side, "Is...Is he...r-really here...?" They looked like they were about to cry again.

Undyne looked up from where she'd been sipping her mug of tea, and closed her eyes. "I-It didn't take two years f-for his body, Pap...it took a year for the body, then a year for him t-to become a...a celebrity. Or d-do you not watch TV?"

Papyrus shrugged again, looking back towards Happy. "no i don't normally watch tv. usually i fall asleep to the tv, or i'm putting it on for mama. but yeah, he should be around here somewhere."

He put his hands around his mouth, and shouted the best he could. " i! the gators back to wrassle ya, if ya think yer down fer that!" It made his soul cringe to yell out like that.

Alphys couldn't help but bust into laughter at hearing that, banging her hand on the chair's arm as she did, leaving a sizable dent. "THAT WAS SO BAD! OH MY GOD!"

Wouldn't be long until the doors opened again at the opposite side where the robot stood, "Yoooooo! Hey! It's Judge Skelegator! Like, I'd love to chat and smoke ya down broski but I got a show coming up la..." Napstaton stopped in his tracks once he saw Happy.

"N-Nap...Napsta...Napstablook...is...is really you...?" Happy slowly floated over.

"Uuuuuuuh...who's that! I don't know 'em! Must be an imposter or something! Someone trying to get my totally tubular title! Not cool. Uh..I'll deal with that later! Gotta go dudes!" Napstaton tried wheeling off.

"N-Napsta...wait...please...!" Happy looked distressed.

Papyrus didn't acknowledge Alphys as she'd burst into guffaws of laughter. But he did focus himself on how Napstaton was acting. He frowned, and shortcut over to where Napstaton was trying to wheel off too, blocking the way. "...your show can wait. pfft i think the only one who really watches you all the time is mama anyways...well, listen at least."

His tail waved irately behind him; as he stared the boxy robot down. "please, just take a few moments, talk with your cousin, a'right? or uh, i could just go ahead and have the queen put on an emergency broadcast, about the human we'd found..."

He scratched his chin, idly picking at one of his fangs, with his clawed finger. "...i was gonna have tori let you give the announcement too..."

Even without a face, Napstaton still homehow managed to looked intimidated and panicked. "H-Hey man! Take it easy! Like, I'm just trying to do my thing, ya know? No one's getting hurt over here, huh?"

"...N-Napsta...b-blo-..." Happy called out again but was stopped short.

"Don't...call me that...I don't go by that name anymore...alright..? It's a thing of the past...just..." Napstaton looked over at the ghost, "Look...I'm sorry...just...I...I gotta go."

Papyrus closed his eyes, and sighed. "napsta...c'mon man, even if you don't go by that name, you are still you. and they're still your cousin." He glanced at the clock across the room, seeing what time it was, and he shook his head.

"the dj hits of the week can wait a few minutes longer...and if you can't wait...can ya promise to make time for them? that's all i'm asking. it's not cool to abandon your family just because you wanted to be selfish and become famous. so you're famous...what now? you might have tons of fans..." Papyrus frowned, his sockets opening, as his usual soft orange eyelights were missing.

" u' e."

Napstaton backed up at that, unsure of how to respond. Only one thing came to mind...

"Selfish...? This is selfish? I was doing this for Happy! This was supposed to be Happy here! People just happened to like it, it got the Queen all fucking excited cause hey! We probably don't gotta kill anyone since she suddenly made a soul! I was testing this, people got to liking me and shit just started up! I was going to come back! But..." Napstaton looked over at Happy, "...I was going to come back...just...things came up...I got in over my head...and...we had one thing left to test...I was gunna put myself in it so I knew if it was safe enough...I'd come back and get you..."

"...So...you...left...because of me...?" Happy sniffled out.

"No! No! I left...for you. Undyne gave me these cool ass looking sketches of a body! A body that looked like you'd hella love! But...there was a lot that could go wrong. So...I didn't want to get your hopes up and things...happened...so...I went instead...Happ I'm sorry..." Napst was...ashamed. Or at least as ashamed as he could show with no facial features.

Papyrus didn't like pushing people like he did. But it was part of his job as the Royal Judge. He could get right under anyone when he needed too. But it made the difference. He got Napstaton to talk with his cousin, Happy. However...the answer might not have been the best one, he realized.

"welp, now that you've actually explained yourself, instead of just being an box filled with bass and ass, it makes a lot more sense. thanks for that. sorry to have put you on the spot, pal; but...it had to be done." He spoke softly, as he looked to Happy. "see, hap? he just put himself on the line, instead of you. i guess everything's worked out then or..."

Undyne was watching nervously, feeling rather ashamed herself of feeling like she'd been the one to have come between the ghost cousins. "I-I a-a-also have some...some designs f-for a body f-for you Hapstablook, i-if you maybe...w-wanted one too..."

She started shuffling through her papers on the messy desk, and found them. The original design she'd created was for a robotic teddy bear of sorts; but with her having perfected Napstaton's EX body, she realized that Hapstablook...wouldn't really need it actually. Getting up from her desk chair, she came over, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear fins. "I...I have them here...i-if you wanted to look at them...it would...would take time to make it though! Probably at least six months!"

"...Well Happ...? Ya get to skip the whole box part and get straight into it...what do ya say...cuz...?" Napstaton was looking at Happy with hope and some fear.

"...I'd...like that...can...I see them..." Happy looked over at Undyne, curious. "...I guess I can't blame you for that, Napstablo...Napstaton...sorry...but...you still have one other person to tell..."

"Yeah...I know...I'll...get to her soon too...I did say I was planning to tell her along with you..." Napstaton sighed, looking a little more relieved at one thing.

Undyne fixed the papers in her hands, and held them out to Happy. It was for a human-styled robotic body. The body was considered nude however, for sake of the diagrams, as they had a similar, yet separate design from their cousin's. Their limbs, specifically their arms could extend outwards if they wished, and their soul was housed in their chest, visible through a heart-shaped panel in the middle. Their hips curved outwards into a cute, heart shaped bottom; they looked soft and huggable for a robot! Their hair was black, a large chunk of it covered over one of their eyes, just like it did for Hapstablook normally.

Papyrus gazed at the diagrams, and his eyelights flickered to hearts; his tail softly waving behind him. Without him realizing it, he was hurgling in bliss gazing at the diagrams. "...wow ya somehow made them just as beautiful as they are now, 'dyne..."

Happy couldn't help but giggle at the compliment before looking at the body.

"It does...look really nice...and...you..won't mind..making it...? Aren't you busy with a lot...?" Happy seemed worried about that.

"We got the time stuff worked out, cuz! Don't worry! You let Dyne handle it! You'll look sick!" Napstaton chuckled, looking excited for them.

"Easy Romeo. She's still gotta build it. How about you enjoy what you have now while I go see this human." Alphys for up from her chair and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back, pretty girl. There any trouble, I'll come running with my axes!"

Undyne had shook her head at Happy's questions, and when Alphys came over and kissed her; she instantly flushed a deep red, nearly mashing the papers in her face. "Ooooh! A-Alright, Alphys, I-I promise you, I w-will!"

Papyrus chuckled quietly, starting to lean back on his tail. His phone vibrated and he glanced at it.

[Papy, your Mom is asking about the rapping robot?]

His eyes widened, and he laughed brightly. "well, uh, guess i'll take ya with me al. the kid is using my mom's phone and uh...sent me this." He showed Alphys the text message, chuckling.

Looking to Napstaton, he grinned. "guess you should head on to your show. like i said, my ma's your biggest fan. she's told the kid to ask me about the 'rapping robot'. she's uh, probably wondering why you aren't on the tv."

"I'd be on it if I wasn't dealing with a family reunion. But hey..show's gotta go on. Not like the Underground has any other stars...well...least for now." Napstaton chuckled lightly before patting Happy's head. "Catch ya later, cuz. Let me know what you and Dyne come up with."

"You're not going to leave forever again...right...?" Happy asked, seeming worried.

"Not again...i promise..." Napstaton assured before heading out the lab to get his broadcast on.

Papyrus smiled softly, looking to Happy. "hey, happy; you wanna cuddle me, and we'll take alphys with us back home. i know a shortcut."

He started to walk over to where Alphys was, getting ready to leave the labs.

Happy wasn't sure whether to stay or not, but ultimately decided to stay with Pap. "Okay...C-Can we talk...later...um...Dr...Undyne...?"

Undyne suddenly stopped blushing, and she held the papers awkwardly. "Um...y-yeah, not a p-problem, Happy! I can go ahead and maybe...um start on the basics for it's design if y-you wanted me too?"

Papyrus had stopped where he was, his hands in his hoodie, as he was between Happy and Undyne, and Alphys who still stood rather impatiently near the doors. He almost looked like he was ready to fall asleep standing up; his tail keeping him balanced as he leaned upon it slightly.

Happy nodded, "Y-Yes please...thank you..."

Happy then reached over to Pap and gently pat his head, "...We can go now...sorry...for..the wait..."

"It's fine. Let's just go. I don't want to keep the Queen waiting for anything, I just finished giving her the message about the human." Alphys huffed before walking out.

Papyrus perked up a bit when Happy patted his head. Gently snuggling them to his chest, he grinned lazily, giving them a kiss on their cheek. "welp, guess she don't wanna learn about my shortcut then..."

He took a few steps outside the lab, and he then shortcut them all the way to Snowdin, to right beside his parents house. Then he just leaned against the outside wall by the door, and yawned a bit. Delicately he rubbed Happy's back, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. "...wonder how long it'll take 'er, hap? so uh...about that body for ya...i really think it's nice, don't you? i know mama can't really knit anymore, but she's got plenty of sweaters that you could have, if you wanted..."

Happy blushed and snuggled up to the skelegator, "That would be nice...I...still have to be soft for you..." they let out a tiny echoed laugh, "She did say it would take about six months...but...I don't mind waiting...it's okay..."

Not long after Happ said that, Alphys had just reached Snowdin with her own snow jacket on. "Snowdin suuuuucks! It's so freaking cold here! How do you even live in this place?!" She complained before stopping herself at the front door of the house.

Papyrus nuzzled Happy gently, and chuckled a bit. "as long as i've got you happy, i don't mind waiting at all...nyeheheheh...even without a sweater, you'd be soft to me anyways, my sweet little marshmallow~"

He glanced up at Alphys, and snickered. "because it's better for my brother's health, and my parents like it out here...ya wonder why i wear such thick hoodies all the time? i'm half-alligator. unlike my ma or papi, i can feel the cold somewhat, so uh...yeah it's damn cold here."

Going to the front door, he opened it up; letting Alphys inside, while still cuddling Happy to his chest. The TV was on Napstaton's Weekly DJ Jam show, and Wingdin was humming along with the music happily. Edge was making dinner, while Bitter was holding Chara in his lap. The lanky skelegator came inside the house, and promptly plunked his butt on the couch, and sighed happily.

Wingdin looked to Papyrus, and she smiled. "Oh, Papy, I thought you going to stay out all night long...did message Chara sending come through okay? Because only few minutes after they sent it, the rapping robot came on the TV! I loving his music so very much, it is so nice!"

Happy stayed in Pap's hold, blushing but in joy just being near, "We...um...got stopped along the way...i'm sorry..." Happy felt bad for the hold up. There was just a lot.

"Good to see you all are good. But...I am here for business though." Alphys spoke up as they headed over to Bitter and Chara. She gave the kid a glare as she scanned them...looking for anything suspicious or off. "Human...you're coming with me, by order of Queen Toriel."

Papyrus watched Alphys and sighed softly, his thin fingers gently rubbing Happy's back. "...yeah, ma...just uh, what hap said. got held up is all."

Chara looked up at Alphys, and they shrunk back against the coffee cup hybrids chest. They tried to say something, but their voice was caught in their throat, like it almost always was it seemed. "..." Bitter gently patted Chara's head, his gloves trembling slightly through their brown hair.

"It'll be okay, kid. Alphys is really nice...jus like Sans. She might seem kinda rough 'round the edges, but so's me and Edge, yeah?" He gently shifted them a bit, patting their bottom; to encourage them to get down from his lap.

Chara gently slid down from Bitter's lap, and took a few steps towards the sharp and strong looking yellow dinosaur. They held their hand up to Alphys, a nervous smile crossing their face. They seemed very scared of her.

Alphys extended her hand and took Chara's. "Alright. Come on...it'll be quick." She sighed before walking out with them. Her grip was strong but...not bone crushing. Like enough that a parent would do to make sure their kid doesn't run into traffic.

Happy watched them go before sinking back and checking their phone. "Oh...i'm sorry...I have to go...home..now...I'm needed...and...need to bring Marrie too..."

Chara just quickly walked alongside of Alphys, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad for them. Just like Miss Wingdin had said, Chara had a soul, but it was smaller than normal apparently...although Chara didn't really understand what that meant for them though.

Papyrus gave Happy a sweet smile, and a loving kiss to their head. "it's alright, boo. i should prolly go and help papi with dinner anywho. so uh...just text me when ya wanna meet up again, a'right?"

In the library Sans had curled up with Marrie in one of the soft chairs between the aisles, where the library monster couldn't really see them, and he was enjoying time with her. Their movie selection was mostly forgotten, as it laid on the floor beside the soft chair they sat in. "...M-Marrie...it's not right for Junior Guardsman to be doing this...oooh...mweh-hee-hee...That's nice, Marrie..."

Happy nodded and gave a kiss back to Pap. "I'll let you know...thank you Papy...for everything..." they whispered before disappearing.

Marrie was happily seated over Sans, tail wrapped around his hands as she kept kissing his collar bone while her hands massaged his tail. "It's okay. No one has to know...and I did say I'd spoil you, Sansy. You work really hard my cute knight~ Nothing wrong with a little break." She purred lightly before continuing her work.

Papyrus just smiled as he closed his eyes blissfully. He loved having someone that he could love and care for in his own way. And with Chara not wanting to reset anymore, maybe...maybe it would be worth it.

Sans was in the best prediciment ever. His hands being held by his loves soft and fuzzy tail, while she smothered kisses on his sensitive collarbone and her hands were massaging his bony tail. He found himself quietly panting and growling at all the loving attention from her; a deep blue blush across his face. His chest felt so hot, and yet it felt soooo good.

"Y-Yes, my dearest...you spoil me sooo much! Mweeehhh-heee-heeee!" He found himself kissing what he could of her head and ears, nearly nipping in his excitement.

Marrie couldn't help but giggle and blush at the actions. Least until Happy appeared by them.

"Oh...um...am I...interrupting...? I'm sorry...I'll go now..." Happy seemed awkward with the situation as Marrie side stepped from her boyfriend.

"Sorry...it's not what it looks like! Un...what did you need?" Marrie gave a laugh, hoping that would hide her embarrassment.

Sans tried to hide his face in his neckerchief, and it could be heard that his tail was popping as he straightened it out. "SHE WAS JUST HELPING GET THE KINKS OUT OF MY TAIL!"

The librarby monster suddenly hissed a warning, shushing whoever had just nearly yelled in the library.

Sans' blush only seemed to brighten at the warning, as he clamped his hands over his mouth. Looking to Happy, he wondered what was going on just then. "...S-Sorry...is everything okay, Happy?"

"Well...yes...but...I...don't know. I was going to take Marrie home...Darren used Vera's phone to text me...he said it was important..." Happy answered looking worried.

"Uh oh...important talk...that can mean anything..." Marrie sighed, not looking forward to it.

Sans wrung his hands together, and sighed. "O-Oh...alright then...I should probably be um...getting home myself. We can rent that movie some other time, my dear."

His intention however was not to go home, but to follow them through the waterways. The Junior Guardsman didn't like to be sneaky, but he had to be! To protect and help his beloved dearest's family!

"Okay. I'll call you later, okay?" Marrie smiled before giving him a kiss goodbye. The ghost and cat monster head out from the libarby and headed towards home.

Meanwhile Darren was waiting for the two to arrive. Zhara was currently with a napping Vera. The poor girl looked super exhausted for the moment.

Sans was determined to help her out. He followed them as quietly as he could, and when they'd left Snowdin, he slipped into the water; swimming through the channels, knowing the pathways by soul. Turning left, turning right; going through a micro-cavern he paused as he came out from the water. Shaking himself off, he sighed, pulling out his waterproof and shockproof phone.

"...No calls, they've not gotten there yet then." Slipping it back into his inventory, he then dove back into the water, and went through the waterways again. Going straight down the main pathway, he dove down deep; knowing that if Marrie or Happy looked to the side, they could possibly see him cutting through the water.

Marrie and Happy soon got to the house. She gave him a quick text saying she's gone safe before heading inside the house. "I'm home...what's going on...? Everything okay?" Marrie asked.

"Have a seat, cub. We're all waiting ourselves." James called as Marrie and Happy came in. Marrie took a seat by her uncle and Happy stayed with Zhara and Vera.

Zhara gently woke Vera up, "Come on...it's time..."

Vera groaned and sighed, not liking this one bit, "Okay...well...it's news...good or bad is up to you guys..."

Sans felt his phone vibrating, and he pulled up from the water; looking at the text. He was just a creek away from their house by then. Nodding to himself, he pocketed his phone, and dove back into the water; continuing to swim to the farm; whereupon he pulled himself up from the water. Shaking himself off, he then re-tucked his shirt into his pants and sighed softly. He wasn't sure what to do however, he would have been intruding if he came inside, as he wasn't invited. But in case something bad happened...he wanted to be ready to help however it was needed.

Grabbing his phone, he went a bit down the thin pathway, and sat down beside a glowing mushroom. [Thank you for letting me know you are home, my love. I've gone out on patrol in Waterfall. Let me know if you need anything. Your Shining Gatorly Knight is always here for you.]

Marrie didn't seem to notice the text as she was listening to her older sister talk.

"...Long story short...I'm pregnant...Bernard...the guy I was...I thought...I was dating...he's the dad...but...he wants nothing to do with me..." Vera sighed, her hands bunching up the cardigan she wore.

"Wait...why does he want noting to do with you!? You've been nothing but good to him!" Zhara looked angry at that while Marrie was still processing. Happy had since floated over to give Vera a hug, looking like she needed it.

"...Found out he was using me to get his old girlfriend jealous...he never loved me from the start...I was an idiot...and...yeah...that's...why I was acting so weird earlier...I...just got really stressed about it..." Vera hugged her ghost friend, taking their offer to try and relax.

"Unbelievable! Why am I more upset about this than you?! You'd be pissed enough that you'd be kicking his ass!" Zhara hissed, "Do I need to kick it for you? I can!"

"Just let it go...karma bit me...it came back...okay...? I'll live with it..." Vera groaned, not feeling good at that moment.

Sans sat near the glowing mushroom still, picking at his neckerchief for the moment. He had lied about going on patrol in Waterfall, feeling bad about doing that to his girlfriend, and he sighed softly, his boots off; as he dipped his feet into the water idly. The tip of his tail rested in the water, flicking from side to side. Pulling out a snack he carried with him in his inventory, he took a bite off the jerky that he'd gotten from Callie's shop earlier that week. The rabbit lady loved to spin old yarns about her time in the Guard, but it was fine with him.

He hoped things weren't as bad as his mind was making them out to be. What if Mrs Tahi had passed away? But wouldn't Happy have said that to begin with? What if Vera was sick? His Pops had said she was acting rather strange when him and Papi had gone to get his medicine that day. Oh no, what if something was wrong with the farm itself? What if the background magic had tainted the water too much and they couldn't use it on the crops anymore?

The young skelegator's mind swirled with answers, till he just sat there, holding his head in his gloved hands, worried about something that may or may not be.

Vera finished getting everything out and Darren helped her into bed while James went to see Tahi. Which left Zhara, Happy, and Marrie alone in the living room.

"That's still not right! I have a nerve to give that guy more than a piece of my mind! V loved him! Gave him everything! That two timing...pompous piece of..." Zhara hissed.

"There's not much we can do about that...is there...?" Happy asked, "she didn't seem like there was..."

"...maybe not for us...but...I have one idea..." Marrie took out her phone and saw Sans's text.

"Girl, get his butt whooped. I think it's time that Bernie got put in his place." Zhara smiled. Marrie felt a little bad..but maybe there was something her boyfriend could do...

[Sans? Are you busy? I want to talk with you.] she texted out and sent it.

Feeling his phone going off, he picked it up; and his eyes widened with worry. Without even texting back; he snatched up his boots, and went running full tilt to the house. Unlike most people's houses, he knew not to kick his way through the front door; and he was nearly vibrating as he knocked at the door; only a few minutes after she'd sent the text.

"Marrie! Your Knight in Shining Armor is here, my love! What do you need to speak with me about?!" Sans was trying his best not to shout, he didn't want to bother Mrs. Tahi of course, but it was incredibly hard for him to not use his usual booming volume.

Marrie blinked at the sound of Sans's voice outside her door.

"...Wow...that's quick...you didn't send him anything weird, right?" Zhara asked and Marrie shook her head.

"He has a lot of energy. But that's good in this case." Marrie headed to the front door and answered it, "Thanks for answering. Let's get away from the house...Sissy's going to bed and mom needs the quiet. Come on." With that, Marrie led Sans to the farther part of the farm to get enough distance to talk.

Sans quickly slipped on his boots, and followed them, with a determined expression across his face. "This must be very important for you to need to almost leave the property to inform me about this my dearest."

He looked to Marrie and Zhara, a stern and worried expression on his face. "So...what is going on then?"

Marrie didn't look too happy, "Just...a little...mostly because I don't want my sister worring more than she is..."

"Can the guard do anything about total jackasses?" Zhara asked, seeming like Vera's usual sass had transfered to her whenever she got mad.

Marrie sighed and took Sans's hand, "...My sister got duped by the person she loved...he used her and left her for another girl...and...now Sissy's having his baby...is there a way that...maybe you can talk to him? Maybe at least try and get him to help...?"

Sans nodded, listening to them both. A rumbling growl rose in his chest, and he bared his fangs, letting out a short huff of breath. "This is the biggest reason why I entered the guard, my love. I do not want what happened to my mother, to happen to anyone else in the Underground. It is said, that monsters should love and support one another...but sometimes..."

He growled finally, nearly snapping his jaws as he spoke; his eyelights gone. "SOMETIMES THERE ARE MONSTERS WHO ARE SO FAR GONE UP THEIR ASS, THAT THEY NEED TO BE FORCED TO THE RIGHT DIRECTION!"

Taking in a stuttering breath, he sighed, shaking his head a bit to clear it. "...Tell me his name, and if you know his last known location. I will assist however I am able. And...if it's something that Guard cannot help with...then I will do it personally, my beloved."

Both girls blinked in surprise, not expecting that from him. Marrie shook it off the quickest and smiled, "Thank you, Sansy...just...don't hurt anyone too badly...okay...? I just want sissy to be okay..."

"She will be, Mar. Don't worry...I'll handle her. Sans if you ca manage it...kick him good for me." Zhara left with that request as she headed over to the house, "His name is Bernard, by the way. Bernard Magfire. Half magma elemental half lion monster. He always hangs out in Hotland. But trust me...his fire is as hot as the desserts sold in Napstaton's hotel." Zhara mentioned as she left.

"Thank you, Sansy...I'm glad you can help..." Marrie gave him a hug, part for thanks and part for her own comfort, "...I'm really scared for Sissy...she's...not doing really good..."

Sans returned the hug, himself standing very stiffly at the moment. "Bernard Magfire...right...thank you both." He nuzzled Marrie sweetly, and sighed softly. "I know you're scared, my love...but I will do my best for you and for Vera."

He turned to leave, and then turned back towards her. "...I love you Marrie. I...I want to give you something before I go."

Reaching into his inventory, he pulled out a golden ring for her. "I know we still can't get married, but...this is for you. I will love you forever, my dearest Marrie."

Giving her a passionate kiss on her lips; he then closed her hand around the ring; and turned away, slipping down into the channel of water to swim towards Hotland as far as he could. He knew he would need the dripping water to keep him from getting overheated for at least a little bit into Hotland.

Marrie leaned in with that kiss and watched him go. Once she couldn't see him anymore, she stared at the ring and smiled wholeheartedly.

"...I love you too...my knight..." She whispered and hugged her hand, letting the ring shine in the crystal light. She decided to head back inside and see her sister...her family needed her too.

Meanwhile in Hotland, a group of monsters were chilling by the lava pools. A smoke elemental was relaxing in the lava as if it was water. On the edge were a poison elemental, a rock monster, two snake monster twins, and a candalabra headed monster were all chilling and drinking. Out of the lava came out a lion-magma hybrid monster, looking quite happy in his element before swimming to the edge to get out.

"Hot enough for ya Bern?" The smoke elemental laughed as he shook himself off.

"Watch it man! You're gunna burn our fucking cooler again! The only thing that's supposed to keep cool is the beer!" The rock elemental complained as Bern finished getting any residual lava out of his mane.

"Ah relax! It ain't gunna burn your cooler! I'll buy a new one if you're that worried, Lime." Bernard rolled his eyes before joining the others for a cold drink, "It's hot for me, baby cakes. But I see something hotter than this place! And she's looking right at me!"

Sans pulled out from the end of the water pathway, and came into Hotland; on a clear mission. To find a magma lion hybrid, named Bernard Magfire. After a bit of searching, he'd found them by the lava pools. Coming over to them, he saw Bernard, and chuckled softly to himself. "BERNARD MAGFIRE? I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU, SIR..."

All of the monsters by the pools saw Sans and looked over in confusion. "You know this blue tater, Bern?" One of the snakes asked him..

"Nah. Never seen him in my life. What's up pipsqueak? You my pizza delivery guy or something?" Bernard chuckled and headed over.

Sans frowned softly at the joke about him being a 'blue tater', and he sighed. "No. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ASTER, JUNIOR GUARDSMAN IN THE ROYAL GUARD."

His voice got a bit quieter as he glared up at Bernard. "I know what you did. Leaving her alone, in a time when she needed you. You are disgusting, Bernard. And you have one chance to make it better, or there will be hell to pay."

Bernard just looked at Sans confusedly, "The fuck are you on about..? Look small fry, I'm not doing shit. I haven't done shit. And last I checked, guard can't do shit without me starting shit. So...how about you go pretend to be guardsman somewhere else, huh kiddo?" He huffed before joining back with his friends.

Most people would think of Sans as a sugary-sweet, darling kind blueberry of a young man. Always kind, always able to lend a helping hand. But when you were raised by two monsters from Underfell...well...the sweet blueberry can also play dirty when needed.

Sans slipped his gloves off, tucking them into his inventory as Bernard turned his back to him. That was the magma lions first mistake. And the second? That was not owning up to what he'd done wrong. The Junior Guardsman had given him a chance. He lost that when he when he denied what he'd done, and then insulted him on top of everything else.

With a snarling growl, Sans leapt up onto Bernard's back, digging his sharp claws into the man's back deeply; and he then started to bite the back of Bernard's head fiercely. His tail came around and whipped at the man's shoulder, ripping at his flesh.

Bernard started yelling and tried shaking Sans off moment he started getting bitten and slashed, "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!? GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Bernard tried using some lava magic to try and burn Sans off of him. The friends stood and watched, unsure of what to do or how to help him.

"Baby!" The smoke monster yelled before swimming back to the edge, hoping to help him somehow.

"GET OFF OF ME YA LITTLE BRAT!" Bernard hissed out as the Rock Monster tried to come over to pry him off.

Sans growled deeply, and bit one last time around the back of Bernard's neck angrily; before he was pried off by Lime, the rock monster. He was snarling angrily and wildly clawing in a frenzy; and he rolled to the side, managing to fall out from Lime's grip. The side of his face was burned, but he knew he'd bitten Bernard badly; if the burns in his mouth was any indication.

"YOU LEFT VERA, AFTER YOU GOT HER PREGNANT, YOU GIANT SOULLESS BASTARD!" He screeched, before he started coughing and ran back towards Waterfall the best he could. He was down to 2 HP and knew that he could be hurt worse if he didn't get away from the situation.

Bernard hissed and held the back of his neck in pain as his smoke elemental girlfriend tried tying it up to slow the bleeding.

"Who the hell is Vera?" She questioned with some anger.

"Fuck if I know. I don't know anyone named that, sugar smoke." He hissed as Lime tried healing him up.

"You got a girl pregnant?" The rock monster asked.

"It's not my kid. Probably just some whore I fucked around with. Can be anyone's...now let's get the hell outta here. I'm missing my fucking neck!"

The friend group packed up and took their bud off to get checked. That was definetely going to scar...

Sans had managed to make his way back to the space between Waterfall and Hotland, and he was starting to blink in and out a bit. Pulling his phone out, he texted his brother the best he could.

[BROTHER...NED HLP. WTRFLL, BIT LAVA]  
[HLP ME PLZ]  
[HLP PASS DOWN SOON]

He tried to send a message to Marrie as well, his vision starting to blur more; as he was about to collapse by then, trying to get to the water to get the lava off of his face and neck.

[MAR HLP PLZ...BIT LAVA. WTRFLL PATH]

He managed to get to the water, and as soon as the cool water hit his face, it was too much for him; as he tumbled into the water, and started floating down the main pathway. Thankfully the young skelegator was on his back, as the river took him towards the farm despite he had no idea what was going on.

Marrie had finished checking on her sister while Zhara had gone off to walk Happy home. She noticed the text on her phone and her heart dropped.

She made a mad dash to go find him, "SANSY! SANSY! WHERE ARE YOU!? SANS!" She yelled out his name, looking around the water hoping she'd find him. Wouldn't be long until she saw him floating in the water, "Sansy! Hang on!"

She ran over to some nearby vines and grabbed a few to make a lasso. Once there was a good knot, she threw it and managed to grab his foot, pulling it to get him to the edge. Her aim had gotten better since she was a child.

"Hang on Sans! I'm here! I'm here! stay with me! Sansy!" She cried out as she kept pulling him over.

Sans had black scars across the right side of his skull, his mouth hanging open slightly. Hearing Marrie's voice, he started to rouse a bit, coughing out the water that had gotten into his mouth, and he twisted instinctively feeling something caught on his foot. He didn't realize it was Marrie pulling him out from the water.

Growling disoriently, he twisted and turned as strongly as he could, then he started to crawl out from the water more; his eyes closed in pain. He panted, and let out whining growls as he collapsed onto the ground, the vine now twisted around his legs.

"...M-Marrie...Marrie my love...I...I got him...I tried to...to...get him worse...I f-fought like...like Papi...for you a-and Vera..." He choked out, panting softly.

"What did you do...!? I thought you were going to talk to him!" Marrie looked worried as she tried getting him untangled before attempting to heal him, doing her best not to panic.

"Just stay still and rest, okay...? It's going to be okay..." Marrie's voice shook as she kept trying to get him healed up.

Sans stayed on his belly as she healed him slowly. His eyes soon opened, and he still let out pained growls as he soon laid on his side. "I tried to...talk with him...but he would not listen! He insulted me, and acted as if he knew nothing!"

He slowly sat up, and coughed deeply. "After he wasted his chance...I took mine. Such a soulless bastard, doesn't deserve the time of day my beloved..."

After she'd healed him mostly; he sighed, and looked to her. His right eyelight was gone. Blinking his sockets, he sighed tiredly.

Papyrus hadn't gotten the text messages, as he was sound asleep on the couch. Edge had seen them, and he scowled, leaving the house. Heading to Waterfall, he came upon Sans and Marrie.

"What the hell are youse two doing this late? Is everythin...oh..." Edge scowled as he saw the injuries to Sans face. "Sans...who did this to you?"

"Bernard Magfire...I...I started the fight, it was over something...I am not sure if I'm allowed to tell you about Papi..." Sans muttered, looking to Marrie.

Marrie wasn't sure either. She was already overstepping for her sister.

"...I...asked him to...it...was for sissy..." Marrie looked to the floor, seeming tired from all the healing, "...I...I didn't mean...for him to get hurt...I...I only wanted to..." She sniffled, looking ready to cry, "...I'm sorry Sansy..." she got up and ran for home, ashamed for getting her boyfriend so hurt.

Sans reached out for her, and he sighed sadly. Closing his eyes, he laid down on his side and growled pitifully. Edge shook his head, and gently picked up Sans into his arms, bringing him back home.

It was seemingly radio silence for nearly a week, while Sans recooperated, and he finally left his room when Alphys had told him to meet up with her in New Home with the Queen.

Toriel was seated in her throne room, after having spent time with Chara and found out that not only were they not harmful, or out to hurt the monsters...the child was pretty much useless as their soul was not only green colored, which they already had one that color...but their soul was so small and cracked from all the pain and hurt in their life.

As Sans came inside, Toriel's eyes opened a bit more. "Sans...have you been in a battle with someone? You...are you okay?"

Sans nodded softly, having gotten dressed up in more formal 'battle body' for the occasion. His boots were shined, with his dark blue pants tucked into them neatly, his pressed gray shirt tucked into the pants, and his shoulder pauldrons were shined and his neckerchief that he always wore was even fixed up. He bowed politely to the Queen, and sighed softly.

"Yes your highness. I am sorry for any indolence on my end of things. I acted unlike someone in the Royal Guard, a-and I was trying to defend the honor of my girlfriend's sister. You and Alphys requested my presence. Is everything alright with the human?" He asked quietly.

Toriel let out a soft chuckle, looking to Alphys. "Yes...I believe that Captain Alphys had lifted the child earlier and was about too...what was it you said? 'Yeet this empty kid into Snowdin!' If I'm correct..."

"Yep. I sent 'em onto Riverperson's boat and let 'em go. They should be in snowdin soon, your highness." Alphys answered with a toothy grin, "I told Papyrus to keep an eye out for 'em."

"But what the heck did this guy even do? Must have been bad if you went through trying to mess him up." Alphys looked to sans confusedly.

Sans rubbed the back of his head with his gloved hand, his tail drooping. "Yes...what the man did...it struck a nerve with me, Alphys. You know what happened to my mother...a-about myself...this man betrayed my girlfriend's sister. Pretended that he loved her, and...it was only to get another woman jealous...now, she's pregnant, and she's sick...and he will not attempt to help her in any fashion, even though the child is his."

Toriel covered her mouth, and shook her head. "That is horrible, Sans..."

Sans looked to Alphys, his right eyelight was just barely lit, compared to his left one. A large streak of scars littered the right side of his skull from the streak of lava that had burned him, but it was already slowly healing further. "I tried to talk to him...give him a chance to try to make things better. Even if he didn't want anything to do with her...maybe give her some money, or...at least some supportive magic...b-but he denied it all!"

His gloved hands curled into fists, and his tail started to rattle slightly. "I tried to give him a chance...I tried! B-But he insulted me, a-and called me a little child, I couldn't take it! I wouldn't take it! So...I just...I attacked him...but he was stronger than me."

Alphys stood there in thought, "Not like there's a law that can let us arrest him...least not one I know...but that still shouldn't fly. GGAAAAAH! Why are people such huge douches!?" She yelled out before remembering she was with the queen.

"Uh...sorry, Toriel." She apologized quick, "There anything we can do about that...?"

Toriel thought for a moment, and sighed. "We can have him submit to a paternity magiDNA test, insuring he's the other parent of this child. I will have to contact Judge Aster though...I have a feeling it won't be hard to get that done."

She smiled softly, and came over to Sans; gently cradling the burned side of his head in her furry hand. "You've done well, Sans; even if you were...a bit misguided in your attempt."

Sans looked up at Toriel, and smiled brightly. "T-Thank you, your Highness..."

Toriel looked to Alphys. "Captain, send a message to Judge Aster, letting him know what I require to be done, then you can take the rest of the day off. It will take some time to get this working, if we're to do this legally of course. And Sans, why don't you go and see how your partner is doing? Have you spoken to her since the attack?"

Sans shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

Toriel smiled softly, and patted his shoulder. "Go then, with my blessing Sans. I hope they're doing well."

"Yes your highness. I'll get that right away." Alphys nodded before giving Sans a noogie, "Go see her, punk! Love the heck out of her!"

Alphys headed off to go give her message to Pap. She just hoped he take this better than Sans did.

"Ah he's the Judge. It'll be fine." She told herself as she texted out the message.

Sans let out a nervous growl at Alphys noogie. "PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELEGATOR!" After that was done, he blushed and grinned, before heading out from the throne room.

After leaving New Home, he went through Hotland carefully; and thankfully hadn't encountered anything along the way. He always got nervous going through that area nowadays. Once he got into Waterfall, he leapt into the water, and started swimming towards the farm happily.

In Snowdin, Papyrus was chilling with Happy near the bridge, their favorite meetup spot lately. He had gotten some of his Mama's ghostly buns, and a few regular ones for himself. As he lazed against the pole supporting the bridge, he hummed softly while he listened to Happy singing quietly.

"...you really sing great, my diamond. you've got such a boo-tiful voice~" He drawled softly, when he felt his phone vibrate. Rolling his eyelights, he pulled it out glancing at it. "wonder what lizard brain wants?"

Marrie was with her sister for the moment, the two just sitting by the water's edge to relax.

"So...heard from Sans yet..?" Vera tried making conversation.

"...no...not today...again...he probably hates me..." Marrie sighed sadly and cuddled close to her sister.

"Him? Hate you? Not likely...he's not Bernard..." Vera sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, it would still be a long time before anything would show.

"...Are you going to keep them...?" "..Don't know yet...still thinking about it..."

With Happy, they were enjoying themselves with the bun and Papyrus. Blushing when he started mixing puns and compliments. They stopped once they heard the phone go off. "Oh...? Must be something important..."

[Hey. Queen needs you to run a magiDNA test on someone named Bernard Magfire. Sans told us he got his girlfriend's sister pregnant and is being a giant deadbeat bastard! Get to it, punk! If ya need back up, let me know! And don't be like your bro and pick a fight with the guy! At least without me!]

Sans came up for air, and he sighed as he treaded water for a moment. He felt bad for how long he'd ignored nearly everyone after the fight had happened. It didn't help he'd been out cold for nearly two days after Edge had brought him home. He took another breath, and dove down deeper to the waterbed, looking around. It was a bit harder with his barely working right eyelight, but soon he found what he was looking for.

After pocketing it into his inventory; he continued on towards the farm. As he came to the edge of the farm, he saw a tail dipped into the water. It was Marrie's tail! Swimming up from the bottom of the waterbed; he very delicately nipped at her tail playfully.

When Papyrus had seen the text, his orange eyelights went out, and he sighed. "...yeh, really important. i uh...gotta go head into the courthouse happy...i'll be back soon enough, unless ya wanna go on home, of course. i love ya, happy."

Marrie let out a yelp in surprise before getting her tail out of the water.

"What happened? Trash hit your tail again?" Vera asked worriedly as Marrie inspected her tail.

"I-I don't know...maybe...but...could...it also be...?" She seemed hopeful when she slowly peeked over the water's edge.

"Oh, okay...I understand. I'll just...stay here." They kept to their seat, little disappointed but work was important, "Love you too...stay safe..."

Sans slowly swam upwards, and looked to her with a gentle fanged smile. "Marrie, will you play with me today?" His eyelights were heart-shaped as he gazed up towards her.

Reaching to his inventory, he pulled out a beautiful heart-shaped green crystal he'd found while searching the waterbed. "I even brought you something, my love."

Papyrus gave Happy a sweet kiss, running his hand through their hair gently. "alright happy. i'll stay safe. just going to the courthouse is all."

He nodded, then took a couple steps down the bridge leaving Snowdin, and he shortcut the rest of the way to the New Home Judgement Hall, heading quickly to his office.

Marrie blushed but her eyes were soon wet with tears, "...S-Sansyyyy..." she sniffled before jumping in the water to hug him tight. "...I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I-I-I'm s-s-sorryyy..."

Vera sighed watching the two, small smile on her face, "...Told you he couldn't hate you..."

Happy smiled and watched him go...now they were all alone. They decided to pull out their diary and start writing while they waited. It eased their anxiety.

Sans soon found himself nearly plunged underwater suddenly by Marrie landing on top of him. He rolled quickly with her, and laid on his back in the water, hugging her firmly to his strong chest. "MY DEAREST WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR? I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO'S SORRY...I ACTED JUST LIKE MY FATHERS USED TO DO WHERE THEY CAME FROM..."

He gave her a passionate kiss, running his fingers through her fair-colored red hair. "I love you so much, it is eternal, and I hope and pray that one day, even if we are old and gray, together, we can see the surface..."

With a gentle touch, he enveloped her soul in his blue magic, and he lifted her out from the water, placing her onto the water's edge near Vera. Then he turned over himself and then climbed out himself. Standing up, he shook himself off and yawned a bit; settling down beside her. "You are quite possibly the only cat monster I know that loves swimming. Though, it might be because of myself, and my excellent swimming lessons!"

Papyrus had issued two different things for Bernard Magfire: A Summons to appear in Court, after going and getting a Court Ordered MagiDNA test at the New Home General Hospital. He sent one out to Vera as well, as it was required.

After that was done, he stopped by his mother's old cafe, as it had been run by his Uncle Getter since she'd gone blind. Getting a couple of meals to go, one regular and extra meaty; and one of a nice ghostly meal that Happy would like; he stuck them in his inventory and came back towards home. After he got past the CORE and the labs, he decided to just walk through Hotland on his own, having gotten rather tired from the long distances shortcutting.

Marrie sniffled and tried wiping her eyes, "You...y-you were a really good teacher..." She hiccuped before hugging and snuggling by him again, "...I love you...I love you so much..."

Bernard was just walking past the same area to get home. His neck was now in a fire proof bandage and cast, grumbling over something. He looked around and lit a blunt, something to do while he headed for home. "Heh...one other thing that whore was good for..." He chuckled to himself as he walked. He'd get to home soon enough, he'd figure.

Sans nuzzled her gently, and cuddled her lovingly; his tail wrapping around her back slightly. "I love you too, Marrie...will you marry me?"

Papyrus spied Bernard as he wore his bandage and cast, as the magma lion was grumbling to himself. He frowned as he heard what the man had said. Turning back around, he then shortcut in front of Bernard, glaring the man down. "... y?"

Marrie nuzzled back, giggling slightly, "We're still teens, silly knight. But...when we get there...then..." Marrie was immediately cut off by the sound of puking.

Vera had gone to the edge of the water, emptying her stomach through the flow of the river. Once she was done, she sat back down and gasped for breath, "S-Sorry...s-stupid...m-morning sickness...Unc warned me about that..."

The magma lion fell on his butt with the sudden stranger in his face, "Hey! The fuck man!? What the hell is your beef?!" He growled out before getting back up, "No one's even talking to you! God damn it!"

Sans frowned worriedly, watching her puking. "Do not be sorry, Vera...I...think I will walk home instead of swimming however. If you need it, I can bring you some ginger tea, it always helped Mother out...back then."

Papyrus shrugged slightly, and he chuckled a bit. "well uh...heard ya talkin about some whore...i uh don't really care to hear someone talking like that about others. but, i'm willing to listen, pal. sorry, thought you were someone else actually..."

He stepped back a bit, his tail still curled around his waist underneath his hoodie, sight unseen. "...i'll uh, let ya go. i'd say to watch yourself though. if ya ain't thinking straight, then you're probably pretty crooked regardless."

"We got some...Darren...got some for me...I'll go brew a cup...you two do...whatever you do...I'm going back inside..." Vera sighed before getting up and heading to the house.

"You sure? I can go with you..." Marrie looked worried for her. She just saw her sister shake her head before getting in the house.

Bernard just stared at Papyrus before walking off, not wanting to deal with anyone. Just wanting to get home and chill.

Sans frowned softly, and looked down a bit. "I'm sorry, love...if you want to go with her, that's perfectly alright..."

Papyrus watched him head off, and he sighed. Then he continued on back towards home, deciding to shortcut the rest of the way. As he came over the hill of the bridge into Snowdin; he saw Happy was still there where he'd left them. "heya, happy...thought you'd have maybe uh, gone home or somethin. you wanna come in for a bit? i got us dinner, from ma's old cafe."

"No...she wants her alone time...I'm just worried..." Marrie sighed and snuggled to Sans, "...Things haven't been really good this past week...you're the first good thing that's happened with me today..."

Happy peeked from their diary and put it away, "Oh...alright. That would be nice. Thank you...was your trip to the courts okay...?" They floated over to give him a kiss on the cheekbone. They were learning to be a little brave.

Sans gently ran his hand through her hair lovingly, pausing to rub behind one of her ears. "I am terribly sorry my dear...I didn't stay away because of something that happened with us...the first two days once Papi brought me home...was spent stuck in bed, healing further...then I felt like...like I'd hurt you somehow...and I was scared to see you..."

Papyrus smiled at the kiss from them, and he grinned lazily. "yeah...just had to issue a couple of things. kinda busy sometimes being the head judge an' all."

He led Happy inside the house, and went over to Wingdin, who like normal was listening to Napstaton's broadcasts; and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "hey ma. i got dinner already, me and happy are gonna go chill in my room for tonight, a'right?"

Wingdin looked towards Papyrus and nodded gently. "Yes Papy, it is being okay. It is good to know you are here again Happy. You make my boy so very glad."

"I just thought you were mad at me for getting hurt...i tried healing you..but...I wasn't good enough...I couldn't do it all...and... never heard from you again..." She sighed, "...I'm just glad you're here now...i missed you so much..."

Happy smiled a bit, "Thank you...he...makes me glad too..." they blushed lightly before gently patting her hand. They did look at the TV where Napstaton was doing their musical game show in their EX body. He sounded a lot more excited this time around. Happy couldn't help but day dream that they'd get to perform like that one day.

Sans cuddled her, hurgling gently in happiness. "I was never mad at you, my dearest...I was mad at myself for being so foolhardy...you were good enough, no, you were great at healing me. Papi said that if it wasn't for you...I...I might have dusted that night. My HP was down to only 1, by the time he'd gotten me home...but he saved me, and it just took me time to heal further on my own..."

Papyrus smiled, as he knew his mother appreciated Happy's presence, even if it was just a simple hand pat. He glanced to the TV and chuckled softly. "so ma, you getting the answers right tonight?"

Wingdin grinned and nodded. "Oh yes, I am doing very well! He speak of having audiences soon, if he getting bigger studios. It would be nice to be there live, wouldn't it? Ah, and if you were singing, Happy! You have such beautiful voice!"

She reached over and got her cup of tea, taking a sip from it. Looking towards the TV, she listened to the music a bit, thinking. "It is 'Dances in Moonlight, by Sonata 6!' I thinking that right..."

Marrie cuddled back and held on tight, "But...your eye...and..." she stopped herself from going further, "...I was just so scared...I thought I was going to lose you too..."

Happy smiled a bit and watched Napstaton on screen. "Well...We'll see...I...don't think I'm that good...yet..." they were working on their self esteem as of late.

On TV, the buzzer rang for the contestant, "Ooooh! total wipeout there, man! Time. Is. UP! The correct answer was, Dances in Moonlight by Sonata 6! Ya know what that means! Punishment time!"

The plant monster contestant gave a startled yelp as ice water rained on their head. "Oooh! Ice bucket challenge! Harsh! You get rained, and half your winnings get donated back to the New Home Orphanage! But ya did awesome, broski! We'll be right back after this commercial break! Woooooo!" Napstaton have a quick dance and pose before the commercials started rolling in.

Sans nodded softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead; as he slipped his glove off, letting his bare hand lightly run through her hair. "But you haven't. The Magnificent Sans will always be here for you my dearest sweet Marrie."

In the house, Papyrus smirked hearing that his mother had gotten the answer correct again. As the commercials started to roll; he lazily strolled into the kitchen and got the jug of tea; then came back and refilled it for her. "great job on that answer, ma. i refilled your tea. papi's in the shower right now, and pops fell asleep beside ya in his wheelchair again. i love ya mama."

While Papyrus had gotten her tea, Wingdin looked towards Happy, where the mother thought they might be floating. "You are very good in singing, Happy. Do not selling yourself short, please."

Hearing the tea glass getting filled, she Wingdin held her hands out towards him, and Papyrus instantly gave her a hug, and a kiss on her cheek. "I loving you too Papy...you go, spend time with datemate. napsta keeps me company like he usually do."

Papyrus nodded, as he started to go down the hallway with Happy floating beside him after he'd put the jug of tea away. "...it's all she does anymore, happy. she sits in her recliner, listening to your cousin...news, music, game show host, whatever he does, she listens to him. nyeh, she thinks he's too much sometimes, but i'll be honest, i gotta really thank him. if it wasn't for his broadcasts...ma would be a lot more lonely i think."

Opening the door to his bedroom, he went and sat on the bed, expertly flopping onto it. With a growling sigh, he closed his eyes. If a skelegator could manage to have bags under their eyes, he had them. Using a bit of his blue magic, he dragged over a small table; and he set down their meals from his inventory onto it. "...i am exhausted...and it's supposed to be my day off..."

Marrie let out a small purr and relaxed, "I'm here for you too...my knight..." she whispered gently before fully relaxing in his hold.

Happy smiled a bit at the skeleton woman, giving her another ghostly pat on the hand before leaving with Papyrus.

"That goes for two of us...I always thought his voice was very comforting...though...I guess I know why that is..." They admitted as they followed him.

They followed Pap to the bed and floated over his chest, giving a little ghostly pat on his bags, "...maybe you'd like a nap...? If you are more tired than hungry...it might...be a...good...idea..." they were being a little shy again.

Sans just held her, gently hurgling as he rubbed her head and back lovingly. Soon he'd easily fallen asleep, cuddled close to her in the reedy bank, beside the water's edge.

Wingdin smiled more feeling Happy's pat, and she waved to them, as she took a sip of her tea.

Papyrus opened his eyes, gazing up at them. A lazy grin crossed his face and he nodded. "it sounds great hap. thanks, you wouldn't be-leaf how bone tired i am lately." He gently wrapped his arms around them; nuzzling his cheek against their forehead lovingly. "my squish pink marshmallow diamond..."

He let out a quiet hurgling noise, and snuggled them happily.

The next few months had come all too quickly for them all, and Papyrus had joined in on the work for Hapstablook's body, alongside of Undyne, and he wheeled back away from the body, typing in lines of code into the computer. He paused, when he saw a folder of pictures deep inside the computer. Out of curiosity, he opened it, looking through the pictures. It was all pictures that had something missing it seemed...Cupcake.

He covered his mouth, looking down to the keyboard. Shaking his head, he closed the deeply buried folder; and got back to work. Despite he was hard at work on his datemate's body, he couldn't forget work on his other project. One that he did when those were asleep. That he refused to tell the kid about when they'd asked. A machine to try to bring his Papa back from where he'd fallen.

A shudder ran through him, setting his tail off rattling; as he remembered seeing the splash of tea on the walkway. Pulling away from the computer, he watched as the body for Happy slowly lit up; indicating that it was taking hold. All they needed now, was for Happy to inhabit it; and it would potentially work.

Sans at the moment was at the farm, helping to move some heavy items they needed into the baby's room, in the small cottage styled house that was built on the farm's property for Vera and her forthcoming child. "OKAY, SO...YOU'D LIKE THE CRIB HERE, SISTER? OR...BACK WHERE IT WAS BEFORE?"

A sweet water elemental, known as Aquaria, had started to help Vera out with her herb growing; and she was coming to speak with Vera that day. It wasn't about the business however, but to bring a present she'd gotten for the baby. She had hair that usually flowed down in dreadlocks, and usually wore simple hippie-esque clothing, with sandals on her feet. Her eyes were white and very expressive; her voice soft and burbling like a gentle creek.

She knocked quietly on the door to the cottage, her dripping mouth parting to smile a bit. "...Vera? Woo-hoo, I came over to see ya hun..."

Happy was currently in their snail farm, giving the snails their check up for the day. Napstaton was with them since he had time to play catch up.

Vera was in a chair, tired and groggy but did her best to keep awake. She'd been wearing a lot of baggy clothes lately despite her having a small bump. It was hard to tell with the clothes she wore.

"Uh...there's good I think...Be better over there." Vera shrugged. She still wasn't used to a lot.

Marrie was at the living room sorting through some decorations and picture frames when she heard the knock. Wouldn't take her long to open the door, "Oh! Hi Aquaria! Sissy's in the baby's room right now with Sans." She smiled and let her in, "I thought today was your day off?"

Aquaria grinned softly and shrugged a bit; the package underneath her arm. She came, shuffling slightly with her sandals. "Yeah, like today's my day off, but I just wanted to come and visit. Plus I got something for the little rugrat!"

She pulled out from her inventory a treat she knew that Sans would like, fruity grilled fish jerky. Holding it out to Vera, she smirked. "And I got something for the baby coming too~"

Sans nodded to Vera, and left the crib where he'd set it down. He stretched and yawned a bit, running his hand over his skull. His eye had healed almost completely, though in even the littlest stress his right eyelight would blink out before his left would anymore; and he had a bubbled scar that reached over his right eye, over the side of his skull. Coming out from the baby's room, he strode into the living room, and waved happily to Aquaria.

"Hello Aquaria! Fancy seeing you here today! I don't believe I've had the chance to introduce myself yet! I am The Magnificent Sans, boyfriend and future fiance, to my Dearest Marrie here!" He politely bowed to Aquaria, who merely snorted softly.

"Heya short-stack. I already met ya like...a month ago, dude. Your memory still bugging ya I guess?" Aquaria stated quietly, when a bright blue blush crossed his cheeks in nervousness. "Chill, it's fine. You can introduce yourself much as you want man. I'm fine with it. So, uh, the magnificent Sans and his dearest Marrie doin' anythin today, or you just crashing at your sis's place?"

She reached into her inventory, pulling out a 50 gold bill. "Go make yourself scarce, huh? I'll treat ya to lunch. I know V could use the relaxation probably..."

Sans gently took the gold bill. "Oh! WE COULD NEVER TAKE YOUR MONEY AQUARIA..."

Aquaria closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed. "Um...sure I guess. Just uh, whateva." She then went down the hallway towards the baby's room, quietly going inside. "Heya Vera...how ya feelin' today, hun?"

Marrie giggled a bit as she held the jerky. "Come on. I'm getting pretty hungry anyway." She gave Sans the jerky, "I'm worried about that memory of yours though..."

Vera looked over at the water monster with an exhausted smile, "Hey...I've been better...just super tired..." she yawned out. "Stars it's only been a few months and I already want this to end..."

Sans took the jerky and put it into his inventory. Looking to Marrie, he nervously smiled again. "Mweh...it's okay, dear. I just occasionally forget things is all, nothing too major!" He gave her a kiss, and led her out to go grab something to eat together.

Aquaria nodded softly, and she came over to the chair that Vera was seated in. "Eh, well...babies take time I guess; gotta get all their little parts, and don't be so worried...your making a new life, dude. It's what it is. Anythin I can do to help you though?"

A slight blush crossed her cheeks, as she rubbed her hand through her dreadlocks. "I uh...I know you're prolly really tired cuz of...um...well, you're having to give a lot of your magic to that kid...maybe...maybe I could help ya?" She held her hand out towards Vera, her watery hand softly glowing with her inherent purple magic.

Marrie didn't look too convinced as she took his hand, "Come on...let's go. I'm just worried about you..."

"It's fine Aqua...I'll be okay. Just need to take the stupid meds the hospital gave me...I did forget them this morning..." Vera yawned out again, not seeming to notice Aquaria's blush or hand as she tried getting herself up from her chair. She wobbled a bit from dizziness but managed to walk back to her own room.

"Besides...I don't need him...he certainly doesn't need me..." she muttered out with slight venom to her voice. She still was hurting ever since their court and hospital visit.

Sans nodded softly, and he walked with her to the little shop that was on the outskirts of Waterfall. His tail stayed between his legs as he walked with her. Sure he'd been forgetting things sometimes, but that couldn't be too bad, could it? He sighed softly, instead of thinking too deeply; which tended to give him a headache, he just walked alongside of his fiance.

Aqua withdrew her hand, and slowly followed Vera; worried about her. "Vera...you don't need him..."

She stood there as the door to Vera's room was closed in her face unexpectedly. "...but I thought you might need me..."

Sighing gently; she went back to the living room, and saw there was unpacked boxes and items, and she began to work on getting things put away and put up. Even if Vera felt like she wasn't needed, the water elemental had honestly fallen in love with her, and wanted to support her how she could.

Marrie stayed with Sans, her arm wrapped around his for the moment, still worrying over him. She couldn't help it, ever since he came back from fighting Bernard, she always worried. Even when he did patrols, she worried. "...I love you..." she muttered lightly.

Vera looked for her meds and quickly took them with a glass of water. She felt a little better afterwards. For now she decided to lie in bed for a little and let sleep take her. Least in sleep, all her problems were gone. No mom who's one foot in Death's door, no farm to run, no bastard deadbeat who hated her, no dad who's dead and gone, no noise, no stress. Just peace in her dreams.

Sans smiled to her, and gave her a kiss on her cheek lovingly. "I love you too, Marrie." He paused, looking around for a moment. He'd forgotten which way he needed to go just then, to get to the food truck.

"Um...oh..." He frowned a bit, and sighed. "OH DRAT...WHICH WAY IS THAT TRUCK AGAIN..." Scratching his skull, he sighed, and leaned his head against Marrie's.

He closed his eyes, and let out a quiet growl of frustration. "I'm sorry my beloved...they change their position all the time, and I'm not sure where they are today..."

Aqua was softly scatting to herself in her own burbling way; as she put away the items, and made sure to keep things quiet for Vera's sake.

In the labs, Papyrus had finished with Happy's robotic EX body, finishing the coding after placing a softly knitted sweater to the side that they could wear and he ended up falling asleep at the desk, his round glasses on his face. He'd sent a text to Happy to come by the labs then they were able to, before he'd fallen asleep at his desk.

"Sans...dearest...it's right down that way..." Marrie pointed to the left. True to her word, there was the sign for the food truck at the left, signaling it was down that way.

Wouldn't take long for Happy to get there along with Napstaton and Zhara. She decided to tag along since she was heading that direction.

"Yooooo! It's finally ready?! Awesomeness!" Napstaton cheered with his usual air horn sounds playing from his chassis. Happy couldn't help but giggle a bit at their cousin's antics before Zhara lightly jabbed his shoulder.

"Oww! Hey!" Napstaton complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Take it easy with the air horns, ya dope." The bat teased before looking at Pap, "So...this it skeleguy?"

Sans blinked a bit, as a brilliant blue blush crossed his cheeks. "Oooh...ah, right...Sorry my love..." He went down the pathway with her towards the food truck.

Papyrus hadn't heard the air horn, and he hadn't moved much in his sleep. Sitting beside him was a small case, which contained his bone-conducting hearing aids. Which was exactly why he hadn't heard the annoyingly loud air horns. Undyne had certainly heard them, and she came out from her bedroom yawning. Walking over to Papyrus, she tapped his shoulder.

At the tapping, Papyrus lifted his head, and blinked when he saw Napstaton, Zhara, and Happy. "oh...oh shit, hey...umm...fuccck..." A brilliant orange blush crossed his cheeks, and he went for the small case.

Undyne looked nervously to the trio, laughing softly. "H-H-Hi...um, Papyrus...um...d-doesn't like anyone to k-know he's...uh..." She looked back to Papyrus, signing to him. [What's the term again?]

Papyrus reached up inside his skull behind his jaw, attaching his hearing aids. "it's called 'functional deafness'. i can hear perfectly fine with my aids, but uh without 'em...it's pretty damn quiet on my end...but uh, yeah you're here to check out what i created for my sweet pink diamond..."

Marrie kissed his cheek, "It's okay. It's easy to miss." She led him off to the food truck, hoping to get his mind off things.

Happy didn't seem to mind as they floated over to give him a kiss, "It's okay...it's nothing to be ashamed of..." they assured, "I know you both have been...well...working a lot...so...thank you...you didn't have to..."

"That's why we got so far, Happ! Come on! Let's try this thing for a wild ride!" Napstaton looked excited while Zhara tried calming him down.

"You ready, Happ? It's going to be a bit of a change." Zhara looked at the ghost who gave a nod.

"R-ready as I can be...I'm...a little nervous..."

When they arrived at the food truck, he saw that they were serving tacos, and he lit up in a bright grin. "OOOH, THEY'VE GOT TACOS, MARRIE!"

Heading up to the truck, he got a large order of tacos for them both, and then went and sat down at one of the large flat rocks that sat around the area of the truck for monsters to sit at. Giving Marrie a kiss, he hurgled softly. "You always make me so happy, Marrie. Thank you."

Papyrus smiled at the kiss, and his tail slightly waved in happiness. Standing up, he yawned again; and gave Happy a sweet hug. "i'm right here, happy...so you just float inside the robotic body, and you possess it, your soul will naturally be drawn into the chest cavity, okay?"

He stopped right in front of the robotic body, looking to Happy. "once you're inside it, i've got you something special too. i just couldn't put it on your body yet, because i have to make sure things work first..."

"You make me happy too, you big lug." Marrie laughed a bit before giving him kisses, "What would I do without you...?"

Happy nodded and gave him one last kiss, "Just...last one...where I'm like this..." they whispered before floating over to the body.

"Wait...What thing?" Napstaton questioned. But before he could get Happy on the same page, the ghost had already gone inside to possess the body. The container began to glow a soft pink as Happy's soul appeared and tried to get comfortable. It would take a little effort but slowly, Happy managed to open their new eyes, colored soft pink just like their soul.

"Did...Did it work...?" They asked, trying out their voice.

"Woah..." Napstaton was stunned along with Zhara. "you...look...RADICAL CUZ! Holy crap!"

Sans blushed deeply at being smothered with kisses by Marrie. "I don't know, my dearest...but I would be so very lost without you..." He took a big bite of his taco, happily eating.

Papyrus grinned brightly, his tail happily rattling. "it worked! holy shit it worked! i was worried about the deep coding, and getting the limbs to correlate to the insertion strapping to their soul, but it worked!"

He gently wrapped his arms around them, and gave them a passionate kiss on their mouth; his tail lightly wrapping around their back softly. "oh happy...you're gorgeous my sweet diamond...so beautiful...as beautiful as you were before..."

His hands ran down their sides, and he inspected every nook and cranny of their new body; nodding to himself, as his orange eyelights flickered over their body. "it's perfect...it's absolutely perfect hapstablook...now the thing i have for you that i couldn't give you until i made sure your body was okay..."

Turning to his desk, he picked up the knitted sweater and scarf set. "it's one of the last sweaters my mama knitted before she went blind...and this scarf, she made it for you actually, this past year...it's a bit...oddly shaped, dear...but i hope it fits..."

Happy blushed heavily, their face turning a bright pink instead of the red they usually do but still melted into the kiss like before. "O-Oooh my...oh dear...I...oh goodness!" They seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. They did manage to calm down before taking the sweater and scarf, smiling a bit at the handiwork.

"T-They're perfect, Papy...thank you..." They managed to calm their blush before putting on the sweater and scarf. They seem to fit in just pefectly.

"You look really cute Happy!" Zhara complimented before helping them off the table. Took them a while since they kept wobbling and shaking trying to get used to gravity.

"Heh, yeah. Took me weeks to get used to being on the ground and not floating around. You'll get it eventually, Happ. I'll help ya out!" Napstaton chuckled, "But you're not doing too bad on your first go! I'm actually kinda jealous, you got some good works and got 'em fast!"

"You still look cute too, babe." Zhara rolled her eyes with a smile before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Baaaaaabe! I'm not supposed to be cute! I'm rad and party-tastic!"

"You're a cute giant dork. Only difference between then and now I know your ticklish as hell." Zhara smirked.

"BABE!" Napsta looked panicked.

Papyrus watched them carefully as Happy walked unsteadily on their feet. "there we go...easy my diamond..."

He chuckled at the banter between Zhara and Napstaton. "you two are precious ya know that? and hey, napsta, if uh your ever gonna be able to do a live audience show, could'ja let me know? ma would love to go to it... actually...she could probably make for good ratings..."

He looked to Happy, holding them gently with his tail for support. "mama gets every song right on your game show yanno, doesn't she hap?"

Happy nodded, "It's...really something..." They managed to get a few steps in before they started slipping and clinging onto Pap for support. Like a baby deer getting used to their legs.

Napsta groaned, trying not to show his own baby blue blush on his face. Zhara had a winning smirk, "Oh right. How's the larger space coming?"

"Oh! Yeah! We're almost done with construction! So...like...live audiences can start as early as next week! I'm bringing out all the stops for the first one! Maybe try and drag the human into it!" Napsta went from embarrassed to excited once more, normal for him to bounce back and forth through emotions.

"Happ! You want some air time? We can do a whole bit of our own!" Napsta looked at his cousin but got a smirk of his own, "Buuuut...if you wanna cling on to Pap there longer, I getcha. Once ya start feeling stuff, ya just never wanna stop." He snickered.

Happy started blushing at that comment, "W-What's that supposed to mean...?"

"Whatever ya want it to mean, cuz..."

Papyrus didn't mind being clung too, and he helped them to stand again, letting them use his nearly four foot long tail for support. "oh? nyehehehe, it'll take awhile to get used to walking around like nap said, but i don't mind ya using me, boo-bear."

He yawned, as the tip of his tail teasingly tickled against Happy's side without him meaning too, he was quite happy with being leaned against. "and gettin' chara on your show? maybe...they uh, still don't talk much yet. me and then talk using sign language still. i've heard them whispering to mama, but she's the only one they'll even attempt to use verbal communication with, because she can't see..."

"they do call her mom, so...welp, looks like you'll be meeting my ma actually if you wanted chara on your show." He pulled out his phone, tapping away on it with one hand, his other one wrapped around Happy gently.

"okay...so, mama is very excited about the thought of meeting you...annnnd she's having papi find her best dress now, aw geez..." Papyrus drawled softly, glancing to Happy. He then showed them the picture that had come in.

(Picture of Chara holding up two different dresses, one green, the other pink.)

[Which one would look better on Mom? She's getting over excited like Bubba Sans does sometimes. - Chara]

Papyrus let out a soft worried growl. "...how do i tell ma that you're not coming over today?"

"Why not?" Napsta asked as he pulled Zhara to his side, "Like...today's not TV show day, dude. This is my day off. So, like, I got nothing to do. Babe?"

"I was going to practice for later, but I can spare a visit. The pink one fits your mom best by the way." Zhara pointed out with a smile.

Happy couldn't help but giggle at what was going on along with the feeling of Pap's tail brushing against their side, "Guess this will be a fuller house than normal..."

Papyrus grinned and he tapped out a response to Chara. "alright then. so uh, if you two will follow me out from the testing room, i know a little shortcut back home."

He picked up Happy into his arms, giving them a kiss. Then he led Napstaton and Zhara outside from the testing room. As he opened the door to the rest of the labs, they walked out into the cold of Snowdin suddenly.

Papyrus meanwhile suddenly looked very, very tired. He gave Happy a lazy grin, and continued to carry them in his arms. "best shortcut huh, happy?"

Edge was out front, stacking some firewood, his old fuzzy jacket on, the swing of the axe rhythmically going with each hit on the logs he worked with. Just under the edge of the front porch, Bitter sat in his wheelchair, having one of his medicinal cigarettes.

Zhara immediately started shivering in the cold, still not used to the freezing temperatures of Snowdin. Least like a gentleman, Napstaton had taken his jacket off and had given it to her. "Thanks, bub."

"No prob. One thing Dyne never got on me, me feeling cold." The robot chuckled.

Happy smiled and managed a kiss to his cheek, "It is...but don't overwork yourself too much..." They still looked worried for their skelegator.

"Um...Bitter...? Edge...?" Happy shyly called out from Pap's side, hoping this would turn out okay.

Edge looked over, and he grinned happily. "Heya, you look great darlin, c'mere..."

He set the axe down beside the stump, and came over to Happy and Papyrus. "So he got your new body up and running huh? You look really nice, Happy."

Bitter had finished his cigarette and he pulled the door open for Zhara and Napstaton. "C'mon in, I know it's a bit too cold for ya Zhara... Chara's in there somewhere with Wing."

Wingdin had put on her pink dress, and with some help from Chara, had gotten it zipped up. Chara's raspy voice could be just barely heard. "Mom...you look good... it's okay."

They coughed softly, leading Wingdin into the living room as they came in. "It's...just Napsta..."

"Thank you...it's..nice so far..." Happy lightly blushed, still needing to get used to everything. They'd walk in with Napsta and Zhara afterwards.

"Thanks for letting me drop by! I know I got a big fan over here! I'd bring in the stops but...she'd kick my ass if I did." Napsta chuckled as they refered to Zhara.

"Babe, I love you and your enterances are always fun. But we're in Snowdin and last we need is an avalanche of snow dropping on our heads or scaring the fur off of every monster that lives in this sleepy little town." Zhara sighed with a small smile. "Fair point, babe! I'll hold off for now!"

Happy tried leading Pap to the couch so he could rest a bit, "After that...I think you need a break..."

Wingdin's expression lit up hearing Napstaton. "Ooooh! Napsta! I have been listening to you since you starting on the TV!"

Papyrus let himself be led to the couch and he sunk happily onto it, wrapping his arms around Happy. "thanks boo..."

Chara looked up at Napstaton, their eyebrow risen upwards. [Mom watches you all the time. She doesn't like when it's a re-run day.] They signed, looking to him curiously.

Taking their Mom's hand, Chara urged her to come a bit closer to Napstaton. "He's right...in front of you. She wants...to hug you."

"Hey! I'm all cool for hugs, yo! Sorry for rerun days, I use those to get more shows cracking and songs started up!" Napstaton headed over to hug Wingdin, "But it's always chill to meet a fan!"

Zhara just watched him with a smile, "And one who treats his cousin very well at that."

Happy snuggled into Pap and nodded, just relaxing in his hold, "Thank you...for everything, Papy...I owe you so much...I...hope I can repay you some way."

Wingdin happily hugged Napstaton, patting his back softly. "Oh! You not box anymore! I thought Papy joking when he say you looking like human now!"

Her hand gently cradled Napstaton's cheek. "You so handsome, Napsta...you such good young man!"

Chara smiled watching their mother interact with Napstaton, they covered their mouth as they saw happy tears trickling down Wingdin's cheeks. "Mom... you're crying?"

Wingdin hurried wiped her cheeks and her sealed shut eye sockets, chuckling softly, as she wiped her hand on her dress. "I am so sorry my child, I just so overwhelmed and excited to be meeting Napstaton! When I am lonely, and others doing things...you are always my company. I not feeling alone when you on TV."

Papyrus chuckled softly, nuzzling Happy's cheek. "hapsta...you don't really have to do anything for me...i'm just glad you can put up with me being as lazy as i am..."

Napstaton just chuckled and hugged her back, "Yeah! Like, the doc had me updated so I decided why not! Makes music making and dancing totally easier! And I'm stoked I got a totally rad fan like you! Anything to help make the days pass by! That's why I do the stuff I do! But I did hear ya wanted to be part of a live audience, sooooo...I got a thing for you and the human! I want you both to be there for the first live show! You Missus Wing can be in the audience! AND!"

Napstaton looked right at the human with a playful smirk, "YOU little dude, get to be my co-star! I know all monsters everywhere would be totally into you!"

Happy nuzzled back and, with a little bravery, kissed Pap gently, "How could I say you are lazy after everything you've done for me...you worked very hard, Papy...for me...no one else has done that before...well...besides my cousin now...but...you've done a lot for me too...so...I could never call you lazy...I...rather would call you...a...a d-dream come true..." They blushed before snuggling under the skelegator's chin, soft hair tickling under.

Wingdin giggled happily, grinning as widely as she could. "Oh to be there live would be being so wonderful! And Chara, oh you get to be on the show, my child!"

Chara's eyes widened as they gazed up at Napstaton. They remembered the bite from Sans, and instinctively held their right arm a bit nervously. "Co-star?"

They cleared their throat a little, looking towards Wingdin, as they took her hand. "Mom...knows answers...not me. What...can I do?"

Wingdin knelt down gently rubbing Chara's back, and pressing a kiss to their forehead. "It will be being okay my child, you will be having lots of fun with Napstaton. And if something is sounding wrong, Mama help with her strings okay? They will be safe, yes Napsta?"

Papyrus listened to Happy's words of praise, and his entire skull nearly flushed a bright orange. As they tucked their head against his chest, their soft black hair tickling his chin, he began hurgling happily. "you're my dream too, my dear diamond marshmallow~"

"Yo like, totally! Nothing dangerous little dude!" Napstaton assured, "Like, I was thinking you'd do some cookin' or show some dance moves on my dance show!"

"He wouldn't do anything to delibrately hurt anyone. Anything that does involve someone getting hurt is all staged." Zhara spoke up as she fixed up Napsta's jacket on herself, still feeling a bit cold.

"What my bae said! No one's getting hurt, it's just all class acts and total fun times, dude! Wouldn't be cool if I hurt ya on stage, especially after everything the Queen did to make sure you're cool while you're here." Napstaton fixed up his hat to move some hair out of his face, "What do ya say little dude?"

Happy let out a small laugh before resting against them, "...I love you...my honey bear..." they whispered lightly, eyes closed in bliss.

Chara leaned lightly against their mother, and closed their eyes for a moment; thinking. They rubbed their right arm again, and sighed. "I...like cooking...with Papi."

Edge came inside after finishing up the firewood chopping, and he had put the axe away, pausing to hang the coat on the hanger beside the door. "Got all the firewood stacked up, Sugar Cube. Whatcha want fer dinner?"

Bitter had been quiet, as he sat beside the recliner; listening to Napstaton and the others. "How's about just something we got in the freezer, Gaster."

Edge rolled his eyes and frowned. "We have guests, Bitts. If they're staying fer dinner?"

Papyrus smiled sweetly, his tail lightly laying across Happy's hips. He chuckled softly, nuzzling their head delicately.

"Then you'll do great on the show, little dude! We'll make some good stuff!" Napsta looked really excited at the idea, ready to get stuff one. Zhara had to be the one to calm him back to down to reality, especially when dinner was mentioned.

"I mean, if ya want us to say, sure. Babe?" Napstaton looked to Zhara.

"If you'll have us, we'd love to. We won't mind either way." Zhara nodded and leaned on the blue robot, "Though, I do have to make a quick call first. You mind...?"

"Nah. Go for it, babe. I'll stick with my number one fan and my number two co-star!" Napstaton chuckled.

"Number two co-star?"

"Number one is always your spotlight, sugar wings~"

Zhara blushed at that comment before rolling her eyes with a smile and leaving outside, "Flattery only gets you so far, half note."

"It does get me somewhere though~ Love youuuuu!"

"Love you too, you giant dope."

Wingdin was led into the kitchen by Chara, who then silently waved at Napstaton to follow them both. "Oh, Chara, you are wanting Mama to making dinner?"

Chara patted her hand twice, and raspily giggled. "Casserole. Freezer."

Wingdin lit up and smiled sweetly. "Ah, yes, it is being Sunday isn't it? We will be making our favorite dinner then, Chara?" Feeling her way to the freezer, she pulled out a large covered dish, and set it onto the counter. Moments later, Chara put it into the oven for their Mother.

Pulling out a few more things, Wingdin then started getting things ready for her to work on her famous homemade cinnamon buns. Easily the child moved around Wingdin; helping them like second nature. Occasionally, they would tap her arm in a certain spot; then Wingdin would stop stirring the wooden spoon, and Chara would add more of a certain ingredient. After a few ingredients, they paused, and Wingdin looked towards them.

"What is being wrong, Chara? Are we out of something for buns?" She murmured softly.

"Cinnamon, or fruited?" Chara replied quietly.

Wingdin's eyebrows lifted, as her sockets couldn't move anymore, being fused shut since being blinded years ago. "Oooh, that is being very good question, my sweet child. Napsta, would you liking cinnamon buns or a fruit style?"

"Never had either. So..like...I don't know. " Napstaton shrugged, "What's better?"

"Well...cinnamon is really good for a classic. But the fruit is just as sweet...just...in a different way...i like those a...little more..." Happy spoke up a bit from their spot.

"I'll take my cuz's reccomendo then! Fruit it is!" Napstaton chuckled, "How can I not. You look like you're in a sweet spot, Happs! You comfy on that skelebean bag?" Chuckling turned to snickering. as happy went pink again. Their facial features were getting a work out for sure.

"Napstaaaaaaa...please...!" Happy begged as their cousin kept snickering.

Wingdin smiled softly, and nodded to where she'd heard Napsta's voice coming from. "Fruit then, we shall be doing...ahh...oh, cherry filled is sounding best! We getting fresh cherries from market yesterday, Chara."

Chara nodded, patting Wingdin's arm again. Then they went into the fridge and pulled out the bag of cherries. They chuckled softly, seeing they were already pitted. Setting the bag on the counter, they looked to Bitter who had been wheeled into the kitchen by Edge. [You already pitted them, Pops? I guess you couldn't sleep last night?]

Bitter chuckled softly, and nodded. "Yeh...smoked an extra cigarette last night, was up laaaaate last night kiddo. Ya need me to help ya with the stove, or you got it?"

Chara got a small saucepan out, and nodded; starting to set up the cherries to cook down for the filling. [I have this Pops. You can entertain Nap...N-a-p-s-t-a...the robot. Him.]

Wingdin had finished the dough, and stretched a moistened cloth over the top for it to proof, then she washed her hands in the sink. "I am sorry my house is not that interesting, Napsta. It is not always, bam pow loudness, like with you. It is quiet in Snowdin. Best for our sons, and our child, Chara. They are enjoying living with us though, and although they have the trouble talking, they try their best for my sake..."

"It's cool! It's cool! Doesn't have to be a party every hour on the hour!" Napstaton assured, "It's honestly good to have a chill time. Even I get tired of all the loud music and stuff! Which is why this is my day off! So it's all good in the neighborhood!"

Napstaton was about to say more when Zhara came rushing back in, "Happy! We need to go!"

"Huh...? But...we only got here a little while..." Happy looked confused and unsure if they wanted to move from their spot.

"Babe? What's going on?" Napstaton looked just as confused at her haste.

"I'm sorry but...Happy and I really need to go! Something happened at V's farm...their mom is gone!" Zhara looked panicked.

Wingdin nearly dropped the rag in her hands. "Oh my goodness no...I am so very sorry to hear that..."

Chara clung to Wingdin's hip, looking over at them all; and they were looking to Papyrus worriedly, who was still asleep at the moment.

Papyrus by then had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddling with Happy; and he woke up as he felt the rush of cold with Zhara's flinging of the door. Sitting up, he blinked and looked over to Zhara worriedly. "...wait, what's happened?"

Without a second thought, he stood up, and went over to the door closing it. "just follow me, i'll get us right there, okay?"

Opening the door again, it lead straight out to the farm, as he gestured for them to go. He gave Happy a little smile. "go on, you're right at the farm, boo."

"W-What do you mean she's gone...she's..." Happy started.

"No! No! Not like that! I mean she's gone gone! She's disappeared! V just told me they went into her room but she was missing! There's no dust so she's not dead! Look, we need to go!" Zhara was already heading towards the door.

"You need me to come along?" Napstaton was ready to leave if she was.

"That would be nice...I'm sorry Mrs. Wingdin. We'll have to come back later." Zhara apologized as Happy wobbled over on shaky legs to meet with Pap.

Meanwhile at the house, Marrie was holding onto Sans, ready to start sobbing as V and Darren were fighting again.

"HOW THE HELL DOES SOMEONE LOSE A BED RIDDEN MONSTER!? YOU WERE HERE ALL FUCKING DAY!" Vera growled, seemingly back to her old energy.

"I don't know! I'm telling you! I was cooking in the kitchen and getting orders made! The house was quiet! No sound! No anything! I checked on her as usual! One hour she was there and asleep, the next, she's gone!" Darren argued back, "Perhaps...she's feeling better? Maybe on a walk? She has been a little more vocal as of late."

"Oh yeah! A woman who's been bedridden for years on end can suddenly fucking walk up from her room, without having you see her, and just go fucking missing! And I'M THE ONE WHO'S FUCKING SOBER!"

"This is not a hallucination or me getting high! I'm not like you on that front!"

This kept going back and forth between the two...

Sans worriedly looked between the two of them as they were arguing and he frowned sadly. "I could perhaps try to follow her by scent? I...I just want to try to help, fighting won't solve anything at all!"

Papyrus decided to go with the others as they went through the door; supporting Happy carefully. Once they had went through the shortcutted doorway, they exited out just at the end of the pathway just before the farm. At that moment, Papyrus looked almost sick by then; but he stayed silent; while helping Happy to walk with their new legs.

"At least SOMEONE wants to fucking help!" Vera hissed.

"I don't see you doing anything either, sister! I've already tried looking around!" Darren hissed right back.

"Oh yeah! Look how much that fucking did! Just like...!" Vera stopped as Zhara rushed in, "The hell is going on over here?!"

Happy did notice the state of Pap though, "Papy...? Are you okay...? You...don't look well..."

Sans let out a surprised growl at Zhara rushing inside the house, as he still held onto Marrie comfortingly. "ZHARA, THAT WAS AWFUL QUICK! OH NO, DID BROTHER DO ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE SHORTCUTS OF HIS? IF HE DOES TOO MANY OF THEM...HE GETS SICK..."

Papyrus managed a soft smile, and gently patted their arm. "...jus need a nap, happy. that uh...took a lot outta me. but it was important to ya, so...i knew we had'ta get here quickly."

"That explains why he's not looking so hot!" Napstaton called from a little behind as he watched Happ and Pap come over slowly.

"Papy...we could have walked...it's okay...let's find you a place to rest...please...?" Happy looked really worried.

"God damn it...we go from one missing sick person and end up getting another. Fucking...fantastic!" Vera growled. Marrie was clinging onto Sans, already letting tears fall.

"What are we going to do...?" Darren sighed, "I just...don't know how this happened..."

Papyrus looked down to the floor, and he sighed. "don't worry about me, it ain't no damn problem. i can just go home...sorry i just tried to help everyone. and...you're looking for tahi i guess? have you tried where her and colonel jae used to spend a lotta time together? maybe she got out...wanted to reminisce some. she's old and feeble, but not soulless..."

Sans gently rubbed Marrie's cheeks worriedly, trying to give her comfort. "BROTHER, PLEASE, REST. I CAN GO TRY TO TRACK HER DOWN BY SCENT. IT'S NO ISSUE. IF YOU'VE DONE TOO MANY SHORTCUTS, YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF, PLEASE...STAY HERE WITH THE OTHERS. MARRIE...I NEED SOMETHING OF YOUR MOTHER'S, SO I CAN GET HER SCENT."

Vera headed over to help Happy and Pap to the couch to rest. "Just chill here for now."

"You've done enough, Papy...you've done more than enough...please...take a break...please..." Happy was looking pretty distressed with him being sick like that, pink tears started pooling in their eyes...least those are working.

Marrie sniffled and headed into her mom's room to grab something. The last thing her mom could touch...the old picture frame with the same photo Sans saw. "...P-Please find her, Sans...please..."

Papyrus had slumped onto the couch, his cheeks almost looking green, as he laid his head against the back of the couch tiredly. He might have had a much higher HP than his brother, but everytime he did a shortcut; it felt like his soul was getting another micro-crack, and each night he would heal up those micro-cracks while he slept. However, when he did as many shortcuts as he had that day...it felt like his soul was rending in two and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

He looked to Happy, and gently rubbed their tears away with his thumb softly. "shhh...shhh...i will happy..." He looked to his brother, and smirked a bit softly. "...go patrol the edges of the farm first to catch the scent, go from there, bro...i love ya...be safe."

Sans nodded stiffly, as he gingerly took the photo frame into his hand. Lightly hovering his nasal ridge right over the glass of the photo, he took a deep sniff. Then another one. He opened his eyes, his baby blue eyelights narrowed; and he sniffed the air curiously. "...THE WINDOW..." Following her scent, he went to her bedroom, then went from the bedspread, and down onto the floor, and to the wall, up to the single window that sat in Tahi's room.

"...She was dragged out from the window...there's a tuft of gray fur here...I will take this into my inventory, and follow from there my beloved dearest!" Gently storing away the tuft of grayed fur, his narrowed eyelights gazed out the window, and he then left the bedroom, and the house; heading straight to the window, sniffing softly to catch the scent again. He looked around and took a deep sniff in the air near the window.

Happy sniffled and stayed with him to make sure he was resting.

The siblings plus Zhara and Napstaton followed Sans down to the bedroom and then outside. "You may want to stay behind, Vera..." Darren looked at his sister who only growled, "I'm pregnant. Not sick or lacking shit. I'm fine."

The scent would trail to the outreaches of the farm, past that and just...stopped...right by a wall near the river's edge. Zhara looked around for anything that could be a clue.

"So...either she fell into the river...and floated somewhere in Waterfall...or..she can pass through walls. Second option is out so she must be around Waterfall somewhere." Zhara watched the river flow about for a minute or so.

"That means she can be anywhere..." Marrie looked really worried for that.

Papyrus soon was actually sleeping deeply, his head leaning against Happy's chest, his tail heavily draping against their hips. Soon his jaw was slightly hanging open as he snored.

Sans looked towards the wall, and he sighed in annoyance. "...HMM...the trail isn't cold just yet!" He pulled out the gray fur from his inventory, and took another deep sniff from it, resituating the scent of hers. "...SOMEONE DRAGGED HER OVER THE WALL MOST LIKELY!"

He darted through the river, catching the scent once again, and he sniffed at the base of the wall, his eyelights narrowing once again. "...yes, yes they took her, and dragged her over the wall...there are minute tufts of gray and white fur caught in the bricks here...and here..."

Pulling out one of the tiny tufts of fur, he held it in his gloved hand and compared it to the tuft found on the window sill. It was Tahi's fur. "...I could scale the wall..."

Let me try. These wings are more than just for show." Zhara unfolded her wings to fly up the wall. The wall itself was pretty thick, but ended at a ledge. The fur trail seemed to end there, tufts just on a pile on the ledge.

"There's nothing up here! There's more fur but...that's it!" She called from the ledge.

"How would she even get up here? She couldn't walk, let alone climb by herself!" Vera looked suspicious at that.

"M-Maybe we should split up...? She could be around still..." Marrie suggested.

Sans nodded at Marrie's suggestion. "MY DEAREST, GO WITH VERA. I WILL SCALE THE WALL AND FOLLOW ZHARA ON THE TRAIL OF THE SCENT. EVEN IF THE FUR HAD ENDED, PERHAPS THE SCENT HAS NOT!"

He removed his boots, revealing his sharp claws on his toes, and then his gloves, revealing the sharp ends of his fingers. Latching onto the wall, he easily clawed his way upwards, and ended on the ledge beside Zhara. Sniffing the edge, he then clawed his way along the upper ledge, and followed it curiously. Catching the scent again, he growled softly, and darted forward, his tail waving in excitement, as if he was on the hunt for something by then.

His natural instincts had kicked in, as if he was searching for an injured monster to feed upon, blue drool starting to gather around the edges of his fanged jaw. "Close...close...keep going, nearly there..."

Zhara followed him by flying overhead. But the scent trail would soon end at a little enterance way of a cave within the wall. Or...what would be an entrance way...The rock was shaped to look like an arch to a door but there was more rock covering it.

"Huh...weird...why would this be here...?" Zhara looked over at the rock and knocked on it, "...I wonder...rock just doesn't form like this...least not by itself..."

Sans frowned, as he stood in front of the rock wall. "...I CAN GET THROUGH THAT NO PROBLEM. STAND BACK ZHARA."

He summoned his 'Special Attack' which was in fact his Gaster Blaster, and pointed it towards the rock wall. Blue drool still trailed down his rounded cheek, his fangs in full view. He looked less than the usual upstanding Junior Guardsman, and more like a predator on the hunt, wanting to reach his presumed kill; if his bared fangs was any indication.

Using his Gaster Blaster, he started to blast through the rock wall carefully. After a few moments he got through it, and grinned triumphantly; laughing brightly. "LET'S FOLLOW THE TRAIL ZHARA, TO OUR...OUR RESCUE!"

"You might wanna wipe up a little, friend. You look like you're ready to eat a steak." Zhara took out a hankerchief from her inventory and handed it to Sans before making her way into the cave. It was pretty dark so Zhara took out a flashlight. It wouldn't light up for a minute until she used her magic.

The cave itself was rather small but it had a small path leading down. There was no Tahi and the scent trail ended. But...there were more...things around. Red and black scribbles of revenge and hatred, dried herbs and spices around, dried up wicker and wheat dolls strung up like protection spells, and a circle around the caved room made of what looks like salt...and...possibly dust..hard to tell. Knives of all sorts of shapes were stabbed into the rock wall furthest down the two, one was piercing a picture of a scribbled out photo of the Colonel...and another was stabbed through a photo of Vera, positioned where her baby would be.

"...Oh heavens to Toriel...what...even is this...?" Zhara looked around in shock, afraid to even approach even further into the room.

Sans wiped his mouth off, and shook his head to clear it. "S-SORRY...To keep a scent better, I...tend to go a bit...my brother calls it 'feral state'. We act more like our birth father, if that makes...sense..."

His voice was seemingly taken from him as he gazed around the cave area. As he took everything in, he frowned deeply. "...We've stumbled upon the killer's cave, in the back end most likely. They most likely are able to either move via Blue magic or via some control over earth elements...we must press forward, Zhara...then we might come upon the trail of Tahi again..."

"I don't know...this just...doesn't feel right, Sans...I think we should go back...check on Marrie and V." Zhara looked pretty disturbed at everything around.

Outside at the ledge, Napstaton was sitting around, unsure of what to do. "Hey! Everyone okay up there? Dudes! Babe? Sans broski?" He yelled from his spot. Marrie and V had already left a while ago to search elsewhere. Darren had gone to call his uncle to inform him of the news.

Sans sighed, and pulled out his phone, taking a few pictures for evidence. "I will then get my senior Guardsman to help us, Zhara. I will contact Alphys over this matter. She can possibly help us further in this..."

Turning from the sight of the strange caves, he urged Zhara to go ahead. "YOU GO FIRST, IT IS MY DUTY AS A GUARDSMAN TO MAKE SURE THAT ALL PERSONS LEAVE A DANGEROUS SITUATION SAFELY BEFORE I DO MYSELF."

Zhara nodded and headed off first out of the cave. Once she was out, she immediately flew back down into Napstaton. He caught her pretty quick, "Babe...? You okay? You're shaking..."

Zhara just held onto him, scared, "...W-We need to find V...I...I think something bad is going to happen...I feel it..."

As he watched Zhara heading out from the cave, he came out as well and stood at the entrance to it. Frowning, he pulled his phone out; texting Alphys.

[CAPTAIN ALPHYS! IN MY ASSISTING SOME FAMILY MEMBERS, IN SEARCHING FOR MY FUTURE MOTHER-IN-LAW, I ENCOUNTERED THIS STRANGE AND FOREBODING CAVE. I FOLLOWED THE SCENT AS FAR AS I COULD. THE TRAIL ENDED HERE, COLD. UNFORTUNATELY...IT CREATES MORE QUESTIONS THAN I AM ABLE TO ANSWER, PLEASE, CAN YOU HELP ME, ALPHYS?]

(Picture of the cave in question) (Picture of the hanging dolls) (Picture of the scribbled out picture of The Colonel) (Picture of Vera with the knife in the picture's belly.)

[I AM HONESTLY FEARFUL THAT I AM OVER MY HEAD. MRS. TAHI JAE, MY FUTURE MOTHER-IN-LAW WAS AN INVALID, UNABLE TO WALK, LET ALONE MOVE MUCH ON HER OWN. EVEN BREATHING WAS SOME DAYS TOO MUCH FOR HER ALMOST. I FEAR SHE IS GONE. EVEN IF THAT IS THE CASE...I DO NOT WANT TO SEE MY SISTER-IN-LAW PASS AS WELL. I WILL CONTINUE TO BE ON THE CASE. - J.G. SANS ASTER.]

Sans then leapt down from the raised precipice of the cave, and he growled softly to himself. Going to his inventory, he pulled out an energy drink he carried with him, and downed it quickly. "So! The trail ended cold, Napstaton. However, we...found something much more...grisly in the cave above...we must hurry to find Vera!"

He sniffed the air lightly, knowing Marrie's scent by soul, he knew that Marrie had to be with Vera hopefully. Turning his head slightly from side to side, he caught it, and his eyelights narrowed slightly. "FOLLOW ME ON LAND!" He then leapt into the water, swimming rapidly through the cavernous waterway, heading to where he could smell Vera and Marrie were located.

The two looked at each other before following behind, doing their best to catch up.

"Would it be a bad idea to call a camera crew?" Napstaton looked to Zhara as they ran.

"What? This doesn't look like a good time, Napsta!"

"But babe! Think of the views!"

"Remind me to slap the back of your head later..."

"...So is that a yes..?"

"NO!"

The trail would lead off to the path of the echo flower room, where many echo flowers bloomed and people echoed their wishes. This normally peaceful place unfortunately looked anything but, as there were trampled echo flowers, withered vines and tattered remains of yarn ball bullets. Off to the side of the path, lying face down in the muddy ground was Marrie, passed out next to the broken mess that used to be Vera's flower crown.

Sans came out the water, looking around after he'd shaken himself off, and he saw Marrie; letting out a fearsome, wailing growl. "MARRRIEE!" He ran forward, and gently turned her over onto her back, checking her soul pulse, and trying to make sure she was okay. "Oh my god, oh my god no..."

Going into his inventory, he pulled out his med-kit, and opened it quickly, accessing her damage; and he gave her a dose of liquid green magic to stabilize her. "NAPSTATON, STAY WITH MARRIE, I'M GOING FORWARD TO FIND VERA!"

He gave Marrie a kiss, growling so softly, it sounded like he was weeping almost by then. "I will find who did this, and I will bring them to justice my dearest love..." Going quickly over to the tattered remains of the yarn bullets he sniffed them curiously, and continued to follow the trail carefully and rapidly.

Luckily Marrie was alright, just passed out and sleeping. Zhara looked around the area as Napsta checked on Marrie.

"She's okay...some HP knocked down but...she's not hurting...I think she got hit with something that made her knock out." Napsta informed but was shushed by Zhara. "What I do now...?"

"Babe...just...shush...hang on..else I'm going to lose the echo...!" Zhara whispered at him, hoping the echo flower she was by didn't catch any part of their conversation.

One touch of the echoflower made it speak...it was soft...but still contained all the hurt and fear it captured from Vera's voice...

"Please...please don't hurt her...don't hurt Marrie or the baby...p-please...p-please...n-no..."

"Oh stars..." Zhara stepped away with Napsta looking just as shocked as he carefully picked up Marrie. "Let's get her back at the house..."

"Yeah...l-let's go..."

The scent trail for Vera would run cold quick. It would just get to the entrance of the next room before all trace of it was gone. Like either the person who took Vera vanished or used a shortcut similar to Pap.

Alphys would finally respond, [I made a call to the rest of the guard! We'll keep an eye out for the old cat lady! I'm already at the farm and talking with your future brother-in-law and uncle-in-law. Other guards are inbound or searching the perimeter, including that room you found. I'll let you know what we find.]

Sans had been searching and he scowled as the scent went cold. "...DAMN IT! WHERE IS MY SISTER VERA!"

He paced the entrance to the next room that he'd come too, and he then felt his phone vibrating. Glancing at the text, he frowned further. "...what could they have done with her...and why..."

[THANK YOU CAPTAIN ALPHYS. I ENCOUNTERED ANOTHER AREA, WITH MY FIANCEE MARRIE JAE; AND HER SISTER VERA JAE...UNFORTUNATELY...VERA WAS TAKEN. BUT THE SCENT RAN COLD. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FOLLOW A TRAIL AS BEST I CAN. I AM IN WATERFALL CAVERN 12-T AT THE MOMENT, FARTHEST BACKMOST LEFT HAND CORNER.] He texted back.

Standing at the entrance to the room, his gloves and boots still stored in his inventory, he glared to the area where the scent ran cold, and dropped to hands and feet, flat on his belly, nearly shoving his face at the ground, where he last caught wind of Vera's scent. He growled softly, sniffing everywhere he could, and examining the ground studiously from his vantage point. A flower, a thread from clothing, a bit of fur or hair...anything to give a further trail.

There didn't seem to be much there. No fur, no flowers, no threads of clothing...nothing...except...

A burnt blank leaf of some...plant. Hard to tell of the kind but it was very familiar somehow. Along with it was the same wicker from that were used to make the dolls in the cave, only yellowed and withering.

Napstaton and Zhara decided to head back to Snowdin with Marrie, thinking she'd be safest there in case the person who took Vera decided to come back. Zhara would knock on the door in a panic as Napstaton was still carrying the cat monster, still asleep.

Sans picked up the burnt blank leaf with his blue magic, staring at it for a few moments. Seeing the same wicker used from the dolls, he blinked a bit seeing it was yellowed and withered. He set them down together and pulling out his camera, he took a high quality picture of them, and sent it to Alphys.

[I FOUND THESE AT THE SCENE. IT APPEARS TO BE A TYPE OF BURNT AND ODDLY SHAPED LEAF. I BELIEVE IT MAY BE THE MEDICINE THAT VERA'S FAMILY GROWS ON THE FARM THAT MY FATHER, BITTER TAKES. I HAVE SEEN IT BEFORE IT IS GROUND UP AND IT SEEMS CLOSE TO THIS FORM. THE WICKER...I DO NOT KNOW WHERE IT ORIGINALLY COMES FROM, BUT THE GUARDS WILL RECOGNIZE IT IS SIMILAR TO WHAT WAS FOUND IN THE ORIGINAL SCENE OF THE CRIME.]

Wingdin heard the frantic knocking, and nearly had thrown Chara from her lap in the process as they were snuggling while listening to a rerun of one of Napstaton's evening slow-music wind-down shows. Edge nearly ran to the front door, his red magic club in his hand, looking rather fierce despite his age. What in the fuckin hell is... He growled out before he caught himself.

"Oh my gawd, Zhara, come on in...what the hell happened to kitten? Where's Sans and Papyrus? Bring her in, bring her in...BITTER! Grab the med-kit from the bathroom, OURS!" He nearly bellowed across the house.

Soon the sound of a hurried walker was heard, and Chara soon scrambled from their Mother's lap to assist their Pops. Chara helped Bitter into the living room, where they glared at their largest father figure. [Really, you had to scream at Pops? You could have told ME, Papi...]

Edge shook their head, and pointed to the couch. "You, robot sit lay 'er down on the couch. What's her HP? Where's the injuries?"

Bitter looked over Marrie, and nearly wanted to slap the old man silly. "Gaster, I swear the damn Merciless Angel, she ain't that hurt...just a few HP knocked off." His reddened eye focused on Napstaton and Zhara warily. "Where's Vera though?"

Took a minute for Alphys to finally respond.

[Wicker...that looks like some of the stuff we find over on the farm here. I know some people in waterfall who are old fashioned like using them to make baskets and stuff. But that black leaf you found...that's not medicinal stuff, Sans...least it's not supposed to be used like that according to what I just heard from your brother-in-law...]

The next message would come in about 5 minutes later.

[Sans...I had to arrest Darren Jae for questioning...he knows something. He's the only one who grows that type of plant. He has pots of them in his room. I'm going to ask you to come down to Hotland. ]

Napstaton did as he was asked to put Vera down on the couch. "We just found her like this, dudes! We were trying to find Missus J but...Zhara and Sans found some weird shit instead! Vera and Marrie had gone off to find their mom, Sans ran off to find them, and...we just found her knocked out like this!"

"Vera's been kidnapped too...whoever took Mrs. Tahi...went after Vera too...and I'm really scared on what's happening to them right now...Vera and her baby are in serious danger..." Zhara looked shaken as she spoke, "...An echo flower picked up Vera's voice...she...s-she was begging whoever t-took her...n-not to hurt Marrie...o-o-or the baby...I h-haven't heard her so s-scared before..."

"...Sans is still looking for Vera...he can find her. Pap and Happy are back at the farm resting." Napsta mentioned as he pulled Zhara close for comfort...for both their sakes.

Sans had stood up when the first message had come in. He sighed reading it, as he shook his head. So he was incorrect in his thinking, at least Darren knew what he was talking about, like he did with most plants and things of that matter.

When the second text message came in however, it felt like his blood was boiling. He almost cracked his phone's screen as he returned a message to her.

[ASAP, CAPTAIN.]

As he took a deep breath, he felt a different type of anger, one that he'd never truly felt before. Sure, when Vera's honor and trust were betrayed by Bernard Magfire, that was one thing...but to potentially have Darren attack his own sisters?

That was utterly atrocious to the young skelegator. Love, and honor and family all were held in the highest of regards to him. And to break something of that nature...it chilled him to his core. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt into the waterway, and swam as quickly as possible out through Waterfall, and as soon as he got out from the last waterway, he pulled his boots and gloves out from his inventory, slipping them on.

Then he ran. He ran all the way to where he knew Alphys would want to meet him.

In the house, Bitter nodded softly, and sighed; looking more like the old man he was. "It's fine, Napsta...sorry, me and my husband we...get pretty wracked up over bad things happening 'round here. We don't exactly come from...here, normally. Though we've lived here for near on 20 years now..."

Edge listened closely to Napstaton, and he frowned a bit. "So...kidnapping...was there a ransom note, or a warning of some sort left behind? Where's James in all'a this? Usually if someone's gonna kidnap someone, there's a damn motive behind it. But if there seems to be no motive...then they're basically takin' the person to be murdered in most cases..."

Wingdin sniffled softly, wiping her cheeks off with her handkerchief. "...Perhaps they thinking that Tahi is...too large a burden...and that Vera is only adding mouth to feed to home..." She spoke with conviction, her voice trembling slightly, knowing what Meaux had tried to do to her years before, claiming those same things when she became pregnant with Sans.

Alphys was waiting in Hotland where the questioning cells were. Darren was already cuffed and inside with a few other guards watching over him. Soon as she saw Sans, she straightened up, "There you are. You ready...? I'm going to need your help with this, he's keeping his stupid mouth shut."

"There was nothing...We didn't find anything like that..!" Zhara was already close to tears, only to start actually crying at the mention her best friend could be murdered.

"Hey..hey...it's okay...they'll find her...they're gunna find her...shh...it's alright..." Napstaton pulled Zhara close, letting her cry, "Let's...not think foo far ahead, dudes...like...I don't think her old uncle did it. Guy is usually out doing deliveries and crap, right?"

"T-They helped her build that house for her and the baby! He took care of her...I...I don't know...I just want her back...I just want her safe..." Zhara cried out.

Meanwhile Marrie herself was starting to stir, letting out a groan of pain.

Sans nodded, as he strode over to the holding cell where Darren was. His face was set in an expression that Darren had most likely never seen before. His fangs were very visible as he scowled towards the door; his eyelights were dim, his arms held stiffly at his side. He nodded to Alphys. "CAPTAIN, YOUR PERMISSION PLEASE FOR INTENSE QUESTIONING?"

He glared at Darren while his spoke, his tail slowly drifting from side to side, the tip twitching in his agitation.

In the house, Edge sighed softly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Zhara...we're uh...sometimes honestly a bit too much for others..."

Bitter came over, his walker shuffling against the floor a bit. "Hey, hey...hopefully things'll turn out okay...we just gotta pray and wait, right Wing?"

Wingdin nodded softly, and she sighed quietly. "Yes...we pray..." She got up from her chair, and went to the kitchen, sitting by the echo flower that she still managed to have, from when she'd picked it in Waterfall, waaaaay back when Sans was first born. Through her green magic, it still was alive to that day. Dear angel above, I pray to you, please keep my family safe from harm; and bring those who wish to cause them pain to justice. This I wish to you.

Chara rubbed Wingdin's back, and leaned their head against their mother's side tiredly. They wished they could RESET still. Perhaps...it could help them all, but when the outside influence had left them...it took their ability to SAVE and RESET away from them.

Darren was already shaking scared, "I'm telling you...t-this isn't necessary! I-I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Easy Sans. I said there was something up. I didn't say he was a full on suspect." Alphys placed a hand on Sans's shoulder to calm him down. "So...tell me again...what were you doing earlier today...?"

Darren was still shaking in fear, "I was making n-new medications f-for customers...m-my uncle asked o-of me to do so...t-that's all I've done all day...I-I swear! I-I would n-never delibrately hurt my sisters! I-I took c-care of them b-both when my father died and my mother g-got sick! I love them both!"

"Then in that case...you know what this is then." Alphys showed the photo of the leaf Sans took, "Look familiar...? They look like the ones growing in your room..."

"I...I don't u-understand...t-t-that's my variant yes...I-I'm the only one who g-grows it..." Darren gulped, "I...I don't know anyone who has access to it. I...I only know t-two people who have...one of them is m-me..."

Marrie groaned again before slowly waking up, "H-huh...? W-Where...am I...? S-Sissy...?" she groggily looked around, vision still blurry from the hit she took.

"Hey lil' dudette! Least you're okay..." Napstaton smiled a bit as Zhara tried and failed to get herself to calm down.

Sans took a breath in and sighed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "New medications for customers...that would have likely kept you busy all day then...you remind me so much of my brother, and he could easily work for hours at a time, without taking a break or even stopping to eat or drink."

Looking to Darren, he growled softly; but it was more as if he was worried and almost scared, rather than lividly angry. "You say you took care of your sisters and your mother...how did your Uncle James feel about the situation? How did he even come about living with you? Surely it was to care for The Colonel first...he might have felt like he was forced into it...and perhaps it had simply been too much for him..."

His glare bored into Darren as he gazed through the bars, his right eyelight slightly dim compared to his brightened left one. "...AND HE WANTED TO FRAME YOU, BROTHER DARREN. CAPTAIN, IT IS MY SUGGESTION THAT WE SEND THE GUARD IMMEDIATELY TO WATERFALL TO THE JAE FARM AND APPREHEND JAMES DAE, IF HE EVEN STILL IS THERE..."

Bitter came over a bit closer, and he carefully sat down at the end of the couch, lightly running his trembling gloved hand through her hair. "Shhh, Marrie...yer home at the Aster's it's a'right..."

Edge came closer to Zhara, and gently wrapped his arms around her, hoping to help her calm down with a hug. "Zhara, we're all tryin' our best. Bitt's is right, it'll be okay"

"What?! No! Please! My uncle is a good man! He'd never do this!" Darren refused to believe that.

"He was the first one who came running when my father was sick. He was the one who helped me and my siblings when our father passed on. He offered to live with us...he was the only one who made medicine strong enough to help my parents. He still lives with the guilt that he couldn't save my father...I...I can't believe he would ever do this..."

"We'll still bring him in for questioning. Just to get stories straight. You said two people grew that plant you have...you and...who's the second...?" Alphys looked suspicious of him.

Darren kept silent, still afraid, but not really at the guards in front of him.

"Spill it. Else you're making yourself and your uncle look worse, punk! Now talk! Who else knows?!" Alphys punches the table enough it bent, causing Darren to jump from his seat.

"You wouldn't believe me...and I c-could Be next..."

Marrie mumbled a bit at the touch, "My...head hurts...where's Sissy...? Is she okay...? She's here...right...?"

Zhara seemed to cry only more at hearing Marrie say that. To Marrie, that already wasn't a good sign.

Sans was pacing by then, his tail lashing behind him. "I WILL BELIEVE YOU, BROTHER DARREN. I ONLY WANT FOR THE FAMILY TO BE SAFE...EVER SINCE I FIRST ENCOUNTERED YOUR BABY SISTER MARRIE, WHEN SHE TRIED TO PRANK OUR HOUSE...I HAVE LOVED HER. I ONLY WANT FOR HER TO BE SAFE, AND BY EXTENSION, YOUR FAMILY."

"FAMILY IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE TO MYSELF. LOVE, FAMILY AND HONOR!" He leaned forward, removing his gloves. Digging his claws into the table, he growled lowly; as he drug them across the surface, causing deep grooves on the surface. "...And you are family. Even if you are being held and questioned...tell me who it is, Brother Darren..."

Bitter stopped rubbing Marrie's head, and he sighed. "I...Marrie...she...she ain't...I'm sorry..."

Edge gently rubbed Zhara's back, letting out a soft breath of worry. "Sans is out working on getting everythin' fixed, kitten...it'll all be fixed soon enough..."

Darren still shook in fear, shrinking into the chair, "...s-she t-t-taught me...I-I learned f-from h-h-her..."

Alphys growled, "Who's her, then?"

Marrie looked pale, "No...Sissy...mom...mom was.."

"You saw your mom?! That means she's okay, right? That's something! They're keeping them alive!" Napstaton tried looking at the bright side.

"No...y-you don't get it...M-Mom was the one...who...attacked...us..." Marrie got a sudden headache before passing out.

Back at the interrogation room, Darren was just stuttering it out, "...O-Our mother...s-said it was f-family t-tradition t-to grow it...I n-never wanted it..."

Sans' eyelights went out, hearing what Darren had said. Standing up from where he had leaned over, with the table having a dent in it, and now two sets of deep claw marks, he slipped his gloves on, and looked to Alphys.

"I will personally go and speak with James Jae now. My brother Papyrus is still at the house, if something has happened...he will have taken care of it already I fear. My brother...you know he has his ways, Captain Alphys..." Sans spoke quietly to her, showing just how intense this was for the Junior Guardsman.

At the house, while everything was going, Chara had stayed in their Mom's lap, to keep her calm over this entire thing. They had even gotten her knitting, helping her to work on it so she could try to stay calm. Having a blind skeleton getting too stressed was not a good thing for anyone. However, as their Mom knitted haphazardly beside them, they kept a tight watch on what was occurring just a few feet from them.

When Chara heard what Marrie said, their brown eyes flew open wider; and they grabbed their phone from their inventory; hurriedly texting their brothers.

[Pap, we have Marrie. She just said that her mother attacked her.]

[Sans, we have Marrie at the house. She just said her mother attacked her and Vera.]

After sending the messages, they tucked their phone away, and leaned lightly against Wingdin's side. Part of them thought about going out to try to help...but it might just cause more harm then good by this point.

Papyrus' phone vibrated and chirped in his hoodie pocket, as he was completely out cold with his exhaustion; leaning lightly against Happy, still at the Jae's farm. Sans immediately picked up his phone, and looked at it.

Turning towards Alphys, he showed the message to her. "CAPTAIN, MY SIBLING CHARA INFORMED ME THAT MARRIE SAID IT WAS THEIR MOTHER THAT ATTACKED HER AND VERA. IT MAY SEEM ILLOGICAL, BUT I TRUST MY FIANCE."

Happy was currently asleep on the side of the couch, only to be roused awake at the sound of Pap's phone. "Hmm...?"

"Just rest for now, you young folk need it." James called from his rocking chair, nursing a cup of tea, "I'm sure Captain Alphys and Darren will be back shortly..." he seemed to be saying that for his own sake, guy looked very worried.

"What?!" Alphys growled put as Darren turned pale.

"Oh Stars above...please no...she can't be..." Darren looked like he was about to start crying.

"Can't what?! Spill it!" Alphys banged on the table again, causing it to split in two. Damn, she'll need to pay for that.

"Our...our m-mother s-she...!" Before Darren could explain, something broke a nearby window and hit Darren straight in the neck, a dart with a dark purple plume that put the cat monster out, HP slowly dropping.

A shadow outside the holding building disappeared as quick as they came, leaving the same burnt leaves as before in Waterfall.

Sans let out a startled growl, and darted to the window. "KEEP DARREN STABLE! I'LL TAKE THE CHASE!" He smashed through the window, tucking and rolling to do so; and he was on his feet instantly; taking chase after the presumed shadowy figure.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He bellowed out, as he had caught a bare whiff of a scent, and was following after it doggedly; his eyelights darting to keep sight of the rocky pathways ahead of him. The heat of Hotland made him want to be sleepy, but he was determined to follow this figure, and find them, and bring them to justice!

Even if it turned out to be his own future mother-in-law.

The scent trail would lead nowhere except fot that spot the shadow figure disappeared from. The burnt leaves would soon disintegrate in Hotland's heat.

Alphys put up a call for a Guard Healer as she removed the dart from Darren's neck and tried keeping him stable, "Come on...come on...stay with me...don't die on me now...WHERE THE HELL IS THE MEDIC!?"

Wouldn't be long for the medic on call to rush in and care for Darren, doing what they could to get the monster stable enough for real treatment at the nearby hospital.

"I'm going to Waterfall to get James Jae! Sans, do what you have to do!" Alphys growled, her battle axes in hand before she ran off towards the marsh.  
Sans came back inside the interrogation room and he picked up the plumed dart, gazing intently at it. "...what could this be from..." He growled worriedly, and carefully tucked it into an evidence bag, placing it in his inventory where it couldn't further hurt anyone.

He wasn't sure what to do now, it all was so confusing. No scent trail to follow, the dart gave no indication of from where, Darren was now unconscious and being carted off to the hospital...Vera was still missing, and Marrie was in Snowdin with his parents. Thinking on what he could do, his head started to hurt, as he tried to think deeply.

Clutching his skull, he growled pitifully. In the now empty room, tears rolled down his cheeks in his frustration.

...Papa would have known what to do...

He looked towards the wall, and laughed nervously to himself; shaking his head. W-What am I even talking about...I...I don't have a Papa...I'm going crazy... He wiped his eyes off, and looked to the broken table. In aggravation at the seeming hopelessness of what was happening, he started slashing, clawing and biting at the broken table, further destroying it like a mad animal.

After a couple of minutes, the table was just chunks of wood and twisted metal on the floor by then, along with the chair that Darren had been seated in. Sans stood up, and spat out a chunk of wood from his mouth; and pulled out the pocketed dart once more from his inventory, gazing at it; as if it had answers for him.

Of course it truly wouldn't as it was just a dark purple plumed poisonous dart. It couldn't speak, the scent still on it, led nowhere. The trail had gone cold.

Sans would get a text from Alphys some ten minutes after his outrage on the table.

[Hey! Meet me at the Jae farm. There's something you gotta hear, Sans. But if you wanna see your fiance, sure. Go for it. But I think you should know all this stuff too.]

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Vera was tied up and lying against a wall, groaning from pain with the hit she took earlier. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed this wasn't home...or Snowdin. "No...no no no nononono. This can NOT be happening!" She tried struggling through the binds that held her but it didn't seem to be any use, "Help me! Someone! Anyone! Help! Please! Marrie! Darren! Nggggh...Sans! SOMEONE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"You won't my dear..." An old female voice called from the shadows, leaving Vera a crying shaking mess of fear, "Now now...that's not a good way to convince mommy...You need to be a good girl...your a momma now...so...you should know...mothers...know...best...and if you play nice..." The shadow walked towards her, gently stroking Vera's stomach as she cried, "You'll get to be a momma again someday..."

Sans saw the text message, and nodded to himself. After leaving the interrogation room; he headed out from Hotland, and then leapt into the waterway, leading to the Jae Farm. It only took him about ten minutes of swimming, but he made it; and came out from the water; heading up to the house. He came inside, and looked to Alphys. "I'M HERE CAPTAIN. WHAT'S GOING ON..."

Papyrus was still fast asleep, his hearing aids in his case no less; so he couldn't be woken up easily. The dark circles under his sockets were deep and it appeared that he desperately needed his rest, despite what was happening unbeknownst to him. It could be seen that Happy clutched his hearing aids case in their hand; as if attempting to protect him from being woken up.

Happy jumped a bit at Sans's sudden loudness but quickly tried calming themselves down for Papy's sake. They didn't want him doing anymore than he'd already done.

Alphys was on another chair, waiting with an irritable expression as she sharpened one of her axes with a stone.

James was still in his rocking chair, cup of tea in hand, "I'm glad you came, son. I think for your safety and the safety of the rest of the family...you should hear about all this. I was just hoping this was part that I was completely wrong in...and my brother put a stop to...after all this...I know my brother failed...in more ways than one..." James sighed sadly as he drank his tea.

Papyrus let out a soft noise as he slept when Happy jumped. Instead of waking up, he just curled his tail a bit more around their waist, mumbling softly. "...honey diamond nuuu...pap's here boo-bear..." He leaned over onto Happy, his face planting right over their soul, as he continued to sleep, cuddling them sweetly.

Sans looked to his brother as he mumbled, and he sighed a bit. Looking over to James, he shook his head a bit. "What was it then that The Colonel wasn't able to stop then? What do you know that we can use to help?"

Going to his inventory, he pulled another energy drink out and took a few swigs of it. Then he pulled out a packet of HP booster his Papi made for him, adding the liquid to his can before he drank more of it; preparing himself for whatever may need to be done.

Happy blushed at the feeling of Pap near their soul. They let out a small smile before gently stroking Pap's head, letting him rest.

"Where do I begin...? Back when my brother and I worked for the guard, along with usual guard duties, my brother also had a side mission. See...there was a...group made of monsters and humans that created some...magic...if you could call it that. Did many things to magic users and humans alike...death was merciful with this kind of magic... It reeked of something evil, and my brother did what he could to destroy all traces of it...And he did. Least we thought. Last raid that happened was before we got sealed here underground. He along with a team of soldiers and guards managed to disband and kill any last of this...occult group. Except for two. The leader of the monster portion, who was put on trial but killed himself before he could see court...and a young kids who looked like a victim of circumstance..." James looked to all of them who were listening before looking right at Sans,

"You remind me of my brother, Sans. Believed in the best of people. Believed people were worth a chance until they outright refused. Kept family important along with love." James chuckled sadly at that, "...He was the same when he brought that girl home...Tahi Ellen Moria...he thought he could help her get back on track...thought she could be saved..."

Sans listened intently, and he had quickly finished the second energy drink while doing so. Nodding gently, he went to his inventory and pulled out the still bagged dark purple plume dart.

"This was what struck your nephew...do you possibly recognize it, sir?" He asked quietly, as he held the bagged dart in his gloved hand gingerly.

"...I do..." James sighed, "Some guards who came to me from the fight had these darts...low HP...and some...dusted before I could help them...I thought we burned the last of these poisoned plants but...I supposed we missed some. If my nephew was struck, then I can only pray he survives..."

"So what does this mean about your sister-in-law? Where can we find her? Why did she pull this stupid sick person act?" Alphys looked frustrated about all that.

"I wish I knew..My brother had thought he turned her good for the better. They had a happy marriage and family...so I thought...next I know after Marrie's birth and his retirement, the two started to distance themselves greatly, getting into arguments. My brother grew ill along with Tahi...so I did what I could...I don't want to say it but...their illness was nothing like I ever saw before...and part of me feels like this was her plan...but backfired on her as well..."

Sans listened intently, and he frowned slightly. "I...think I might know someone who would know about this, Uncle James..."

Pulling out his phone, he called Edge, and put the phone on speaker. Papi, we've got a problem. There was an old group of monsters and humans that had banded together years before, they used a type of magic, and it was incredibly dangerous, James says that death was merciful with this kind. He said it reeked of something evil...they worked to try to rid everyone of it, and they thought they'd gotten it taken care of. I'll send you a picture of the dart that was used, would you know anything about it this, maybe something similar from your timeline?

Sans took a picture of the dart, and sent that along with the pictures of the wicker dolls, cave and all of the evidence so far, to Edge's phone. Edge had been listening closely to Sans, and he scrolled through the pictures slowly.

Edge sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think this'd be the same here...but back where I came from...this looks like the work of a group of monsters called 'The Headhunters' or somethin' like that. They tended to have different names. I'd known they were around before we got our asses kicked inta the mountain...and after they came in, it was just monsters by then. They swore vengeance on humans, because it was their human side of the group that betrayed a lot of their members originally."

Scrolling through the pictures, he stopped at the dart. "Slow-acting degenerative neuro-muscular toxin. Acted much like a cobra or python's bite would. Though...that's what it was where I came from...dunno 'bout round here. Sorry."

"I originally thought of that as well...not hard to treat but it will leave people to be bed ridden for a few days until the toxin completely flushes out of the system." James continued on, "I promised I'd never get involved with another one of these occult missions...but...for the safety of the last bit of family that I have...I have no choice...There's only one place that I may know of that she could be holding my niece..."

"Then spill it! Sooner we get it, sooner we save her and get Tahi arrested! You could be safe!" Alphys looked ready go, sharpened battle axe at her hand.

"It's dangerous...and it's not guaranteed they are there...but it's the only place I know of that they could be...I just pray we're not too late..." James got up from his place, "My brother last fought this occult within a secret cavern near the dump. The waterfall there that seems to end in nothing? It does end. It's kept in pitch darkness and the lie we told that it led nowhere was so no one would dare traverse though that part of the marsh. It was their last hang out where they would do rituals and spells without interruption. Least until my brother found them."

Sans sighed, and then put away the phone after his Papi had hung up. "...KNOWING THAT YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD, MOST LIKELY THEY WOULD HAVE BEGUN MEETING ONCE MORE."

Thinking to where it could be in the dump, he nodded to himself. Looking over to Alphys, he sighed quietly; as his sights drew to his brother. "...We're going to need Papyrus, I believe to assist us, Captain Alphys. He knows the more secret places of Waterfall even better than I do."

"A-Are you sure...? He still needs rest..." Happy looked worried about that as they looked to Pap. They saw the bags under their love's eyes, and how exhausted he was.

"It's our only shot...I'll give him something to help with his magic, should that be the case. But I don't want to lose anymore of my family that I already have. Please..." James looked like he was ready to beg at this point.

"...We gotta Hapstabook. Our job in the guard is to protect people..." Alphys agreed.

Sans came over to Papyrus, gazing to his older brother for a moment. He honestly felt horrible waking him, despite the circumstances. The young skelegator hadn't seen his brother looking this bad in quite a few years. With a gentle touch, he patted his brother's chest.

Papyrus let out a soft growl, blinking a bit. "...aw fuck my head..." He sat up, and yawned widely; looking to his brother blearily.

[Papyrus, we need you to take us to the darker parts of the dump, where you've always told me not to go.] Sans signed to his brother, knowing he wasn't wearing his hearing aids.

"...why? darker parts of the dump? there's nothing there but garbage, bro..." Papyrus drawled, as he looked to Happy for a moment after he yawned again. "happy...boo what's goin' on? i...i am so bone tired..."

Sans then explained rapidly in sign language, after Papyrus put his glasses on, his eyelights quickly following his bro's hands while they moved. After he was done, Papyrus seemed more alert, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"...hapstablook, can ya gimme my hearing aids...i'm gonna need 'em. i know where they are." He held his clawed hand out to Happy.

Happy nodded a bit worriedly before giving them up to Papyrus.

"Let's get going quick while we still have time. Sooner we get there, the better chance she has." Alphys put her axes away for now.

"I will come with you...at most it's to make sure my niece is taken care of and the rest of you have a healer on standby. I'm old but I still work damn well." James didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer.

Papyrus slipped the hearing aids into his skull, then he leaned over and gave Happy a passionate kiss. Standing up from the couch, he thought for a few moments, and stepped forward to the front door to the farm. Concentrating his magic, he was able to shift space and time as he did for a shortcut; opening up directly into a thin cavern right next to the waterfall, where the secret door laid.

Sans hurried through the door, and looked to Alphys and James. "Hurry! This is what I speak of with a 'shortcut' that my brother uses!"

Happy leaned into that kiss, seeming sad when he broke away, "...Be safe..."

"We'll be back." Alphys headed off to the short cut without hesitation. Behind her was James, determined to get his niece back.

And that would leave Happy alone by themselves, unsure of what to do but wait...be fearful, worried, and wait...

After they'd come through, Papyrus looked to Alphys, smiling softly. "i love you happy. angel forbid something happens...go home...go to snowdin...please." With that, he closed the door, and sighed tiredly.

Looking to Alphys, James and Sans, he then looked to the Waterfall, and walked through, brave and determined to save Vera; his brother directly on his heels, Alphys and James not too far behind.

Once the door closed, Happy let the tears fall. Bringing their knees to their face and cry, hoping they all would be okay.

James was following just fine. Alphys behind with her axes out and ready to go. Wouldn't be long until they reached the dump and the "end" of the mysterious edge. Many thought it would be a portal to another world, a total dark abyss to nowhere, or simply, a death trap waiting to happen. James had no fear of this place now. He went off to tie a rope to a stable piece of rock or trash and let it fly to the ledge.

"I'll go first...mind yourselves, this is treacherous to just fall right in. Watch out for any flowing trash, keep your face to the side and at least one firm hand on the rope." He warned before starting to scale down the ledge as water continued to flow.

Papyrus nodded, and he summoned a Gaster Blaster, and pulled himself up onto it, then grabbed his brother with his long tail. "we'll meet you at the bottom, james. c'mon bro...i can't risk you getting hurt before the actual fight..."

Sans cuddled close to his brother, as he directed the Gaster Blaster down the abyss, as if it was an elevator of sorts. The water was splashing wildly down the cavernous hole, pieces of garbage and debris smacking off the sides, and just dropping around them. Soon the only thing visible farther down the hole was a pair of dim orange eyelights, and another pair of blue eyelights, one bright and one dim.

James and Alphys would scale down without much problem aside from a few falling wrappers or clumps of junk falling past them. Just as James had described, it was in total darkness but there was watery land below. Once to the bottom, James would take out a crystal from his inventory and allowed it to light up. Trash had fully taken over the place with murky and dirty water, a shoreline further to the back which led to a dark cave entrance...laced with black and red scrawlings...same as the ones found in the cavern by the back of the farm. It looked abanonded for years...but the recently burnt out candles had spoke otherwise.

"...She's here...be on your guard...all of you..." James whispered as Alphys took the crystal and the lead.

"I'll handle it...rather it be me than any of you...come on..." She didn't waste time to get through the dirty water and onto the somewhat drier land.

Sans hurried to be closer behind Alphys, as Papyrus had easily desummoned the blaster creature, and he wondered just how bad it could be.

As they went slowly further into the darkened cave entrance, Papyrus wondered just why would Tahi do such a thing, with her own daughter no less. Taking ahold of someone else, grisly as that would have been, might have been a teensy bit better.

Shaking his head, he continued to follow; feeling almost sick to his stomach at how much he'd done that day. It felt like nearly an entire weeks worth of shortcuts, shoved into a span of just four hours.

Deep in the cave were more scrawls and wicker dolls again. Some of the writings seemed somewhat coherent as they talked of blessing and the angel of death arriving, or warnings to watch your souls.

Furthest down was an opening in the cavern, what seemed to be a a ritual circle with a circle and spiked wings across it, a diamond in the middle of the circle. lit with candles at each point.

To the back of the room was a large table with more writing on the walls, candles lit and burning, red and purple covers and shawls dressed around them with the same symbols as the one on the ground, an open book at the ready...and some pots that could contain ingredients.

At the left side of the cavern...was Vera...shackled from her writsts and ankles on the wall, her fur was a mess as she looked tired and ragged from crying so much. Her small baby bump had red lines circled around it...like a guide for an incision.

"Oh stars...Vera..." James was tempted to run over to her and help, but he knew there were likely traps around.

Vera did seem to respond at the sudden voice, looking over to see the group, "...R-Run...g-go..."

Sans gazed around the room, and he had to stifle himself from letting out an angered growl. He shook his head, and looked to his brother.

Papyrus had a steely look upon his face, and shook his head as well. "we ain't leaving. no matter what."

Sans nodded to what his brother said, as he looked carefully around the room. Being a master at creating puzzles, he could somewhat easily see where the traps began and ended. For the most part at least, as the candlelight made everything flicker and distort inside the cavern.

His dim eyelight didn't help things either. Getting past two of the traps, he started to inch his way closer to Vera. "I'm going to get you sister...I can bite through the chains that hold you..."

Vera just kept shaking her head, ready to start whimpering again.

Alphys let Sans handle this, guy was a master of puzzles after all. She did keep on guard to make sure no one came around.

"You'll be safe soon.. Just hang on a little longer...you'll be okay..." James whispered to her which only seemed to get her whimpering.

Sans kept his sights on the traps around him. He slunk to the floor to avoid a poison dart that would have been flung at his head; it harmlessly striking the wall, as a trail of neon green poison drizzled from the hollowed tipped end.

A few more steps, slicing through a trip wire with his claws, sending a blade crashing down from the ceiling, as he pulled his hand away just in time. Then he stepped over the knife, and sighed.

Only a couple of steps to get to Vera, as she had been all the way across the room when they'd come in. Analyzing the best he could, he knew there had to be a pitfall trap surrounding her. The old dry-moat style. Taking a long white attack bone of his, he started to strike the ground; causing the pits to fall way. In a semi-circle around her, there was a single pathway.

As he tested it by lashing down with his strong bony tail, he smiled and stepped onto the platform, and came right in front of her. "Sister...I am here to save you."

"You'll e-end up dying..." Vera whimpered out, "Just...l-leave me...t-take care of my sister..."

"Sans! Quickly! Let's get her out of here!" James whisper yelled from the end of the room.

The hallway that led them into the room had suddenly closed shut. Alphys ran over to try and break it down but no such use. Any other exists were closed the same way.

"...You should have listened to me...but I was right...you really ARE just like him..." Vera cackled, but this wasn't Vera at all...Her eyes turned red before the rest of her body became black as the "shackles" on her pulled her away from Sans and into the air. A large black metal cage went over Alphys, Papyrus and James to entrap them.

"Magic won't save you here...not unless you're like me.." _Vera laughed only to reveal it was Tahi. Her fur was still old, gray, and sunken like she was bedridden, but there were crystals on her that seemed to keep her well enough to move and talk.

"I'm impressed you got through that easily...It's quite the achievement, dears. Bravo..." Tahi chuckled as she lowered herself onto the ritual circle as all the flames lit a sinister black color but still retained the light.

"WHERE'S VERA YOU WITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" James growled as he tried to break the metal bars but was instantly burned when he did so.

"Now now James...You know me to be smarter than that. Dark potions always come at a price. But after all this, it will be worth it." Tahi hissed out as she slowly lowered herself back to the ground.

Sans gingerly walked over closer to Tahi, but didn't dare enter the ritual circle. "What is it that you're trying to gain, Tahi? Tell me...you've peaked my interest with all of this...surely it must be very important, for you to go this far, and go through so many protections..."

"You knew my every move didn't you...my ability to track you via scent, follow the pathways, who to ask, and what they would give me in return...what's your end game, Tahi? What's your goal?" Sans asked quietly, staring her down with a firm expression across her face.

Papyrus already looked rather green in the face, after doing yet another door-opener shortcut for more than one person; which he tried to rarely do...and then summoning his Gaster Blaster, which was a further drain on his magic. He frowned to himself, and tried to shortcut out from the cage, to wage an attack on Tahi; being hot-headed as he sometimes was.

All he succeeded in doing was backing up straight into the cage's bars, his tail getting burned. He turned to the side, groaning; as he finally just threw up in the corner, as the nausea had won.

Tahi just laughed at seeing the poor attempt Papyrus made as James headed over to help him out.

"Oh you have no idea, dear...I'm still dying...least for now. I saw what my 'husband' did to my family...my friends...the only group I've ever known! I was never a victim...I was part of their circle. He took EVERYONE away from me! But...I thought I could build it all back. Children could supply me with new members...and I'd do it with his genes. I'd do this all under his nose. I almost had my eldest take on the tradition. But he was too damn soft! I couldn't use my second as she wanted to me more like her father, the murderer! And the third...I had no chance with when he retired! He was home every single damn day. I couldn't escape like I used to! And he got too close to seeing what I was doing..." Tahi hissed out.

"So you killed him...you killed him before..." James hissed back as he tried healing Papyrus up.

"Before he could connect the pieces. I must say...I was quite messy in my juncture...and I suffered for it. But the Dark Angel sent me a blessing...my youngest was dating a young man...young man means I get born a grandchild...a baby to use to free myself. But...that wasn't fast enough..." Tahi chuckled and snapped her fingers. The diamond portion of the ritual circle opened up and put out a table with the real Vera, tied up and gagged with a rag in her mouth, the same incision markings on her baby bump as she gave out muffled cries and screams, trying to wiggle free.

"Wasn't easy to bribe such a scared little oaf to do the job. But he learned to back away once it was done. Bernard is smart in that regard..." Tahi chuckled as Vera looked at her mother in shock and fear.

"Oh sweetheart...you didn't know? Tough...heroic men are great for attracting girls...not so much vice versa...let's face it dear...with the way you look and act...trying to be anything like your father...who could ever love you...just the way you are...? A little whore in a sea of jewels..." Tahi traced a claw on her daughter's stomach as the girl started crying again.

"Now now...there there...you'll be released from this soon, my dearest...this baby becomes my life force...your friends become my new ingredients...and I get to live peacefully away...and my family is avenged once again." Tahi laughed as she pulled out a knife from her inventory, the same one shown that was pierced at the photo of Vera in the farm's cavern.

Sans stood there, listening to all of this, and he started to growl angrily, glaring at Tahi. "FREE YOURSELF?"

He backed up as the table appeared, with Vera tied up on the surface. As Tahi continued to speak, it was as if the burn scar of his face started to feel aflame once more. His tail started to lash from side to side, and his sights drew to the knife as she pulled it out from her inventory. "NO! WE WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU, FOUL CREATURE!"

With a shrieking snarl, he grabbed the back edge of the table, and attempted to launch himself at Tahi, his clawed hands wrapped around his battle bone-hammer that he'd summoned, and his fangs bared in quite possibly the fiercest expression he'd ever had in his life.

"Tell her Sans! Kick her ass!" Alphys cheered from the cage as she kept trying to break it down, despite the burns she was suffering from.

Tahi didn't look phased as she took a burnt leaf and crushed it, having her disappear. That's how she was able to teleport around.

She would reappear in another corner of the room and summon more dark knives, flinging them straight at Sans.

"You'll have no choice. You came into my snake pit...you'll learn to die. My freedom from this curse will be lifted...and perhaps with your dust, I can renew myself. I was thinking a nice plant elemental...lush flowers for hair...easier to grow the plants I need for my spells. Or perhaps I'll use the fire in my unborn grandchild to be a fire monster...easier to make quick work of monsters who think they can defeat me." She laughed and summoned more to attack.

Vera had stopped struggling as she only seemed to cry. One knife barely managed to miss her side, causing her to let out a muffled scream in fear.

"NO!" James looked panicked at seeing his niece and future nephew-in-law in trouble. Alphys was still trying to break the bars, even if she was getting burn marks all over her scaley skin.

Sans summoned multiple bones, still snarling like a wild animal, deflecting knifes as quickly as he could. When the knife barely managed to miss her side, he flung up protective bone walls around Vera, and then crawled up the sides of the bone walled cage he'd erected, and stood on the edge of it, his hands flying as if conducting an unseen orchestra.

Bones, white and blue, were flying wildly throughout the air; all aiming for Tahi or to deflect the knives. He scrambled from the bone cage, and ran straight for Tahi, sliding quickly between her legs, and popping up behind her, grabbing her in a bear hug around the woman's waist. "YOUR CURSE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING, TAHI! I TRUSTED YOU, CARED FOR YOU LIKE MY DEAREST MARRIE! I FEEL NO PITY FOR YOU, AND WHAT YOU ATTEMPT TO DO!"

He flung her to the floor harshly, in a piledriver slam; and then summoned two blasters of his own, them charging quickly up. "TELL HIM HELLO WHEN YOU SEE HIM."

Flinging his hand forward, while panting rapidly and growling; he set the blasters off at their highest power, blue sweat dripping from his skull already. As he stood there, while the blasters where firing their laser attacks, it could be seen that he had not escaped unharmed in their battle.

His battle suit had multiple cuts in the fabric. There were slice marks on his exposed arms, and a few even on the back and sides of his skull where the dark summoned knives had grazed him with their razor sharp blades.

Tahi growled and tried sending more attacks to try and undo Sans, but everything got deflected or protected her. Once she was thrown to the floor, she let out a howl in pain. In seeing the blasters, she enacted the last of the magic leaves she had on her person and teleported once again, just barely missing her but not leaving her unscathed. Fur was singed from where he hit her, claw marks and bruises from where bones grazed her. She was still weak from her curse, but she wasn't going to let it stop her. Her tail had suffered the worst as it seemed to burn half off in her rush to dodge the blasters' full power.

She teleported right on the table with Vera, her physical knife right on her throat, ready to kill her. "If I go...I'm not going ALONE! You kill me...she and this child die along with me! The secrets all die along the three of us! I have sacrificed too much to let this go down without a damn fight!" She hissed out as she placed the knife to Vera's neck, just managing to cut a bit to bleed a small bit out of her.

Vera froze in fear as tears kept coming down, a look begging for everything to stop.

"Oh quiet you! You always wanted to follow in your father's footsteps...and you'll follow them right to how they ended...You wanted to be like him so much...? I'll give you that oppertunity...you already failed me enough...at least you tried to properly give me a key to my healing. So you were good for something." Tahi chuckled.

James suddenly remembed. He pulled the dart Sans had given him from his inventory, it still had some toxin left...a good enough throw could buy them all time...

Sans was panting, most of his energy exhausted from using his blaster's full force. He growled weakly, trying to send out another attack, but he couldn't manage it. "P-PLEASE...PLEASE NO...DON'T DO IT!"

He tried to gather what energy he had, to run forward, but he ended up tripping on a crystal that littered the room, and he landed on his side; his own HP down to 2 from the stress and force of full fledged battle. "...V-Vera...I'm sorry..."

Throughout all of it, Papyrus had passed out cold from the sickness that had overtaken him from the multiple shortcuts that day. His soul unfortunately wasn't the strongest, despite having a higher HP than his little brother. Unseen to most likely anyone, Cupcake was watching them; blended into the darkness in the corner of the room.

Alphys was already worn from trying to break the cage, her own HP hurt and down almost. But she knew one more hit would be enough to break it all...

James decided it was worth the risk. As Tahi began to laugh, thinking she had victory, James thew the dart with his might, aiming straight for her. It pierced Tahi's shoulder, causing her to knock back and cut Vera a bit more making her lose another few bits of HP but no other damage.

Tahi stumbled back before the left over toxin started to take effect, freezing her in place, "NO! NOOO! YOU LITTLE!"

"That's for my niece..." James growled as Alphys decided to break the cage with one final charge. It worked and it broke but left Alphys writhing on the floor from pain. James took that opprortunity to grab one of the fallen knives and throw it right at Tahi.

It missed...at least at first. It cut the crystal she wore on her neck, reducing her back to her weakened state.

"NOOO! NO! N-N-NOoooooo..." Tahi garbled and coughed, gasping for breath as the rest of her couldn't move.

"...This...is for my brother..." James walked up and took the knife back. In one swing...she finally dusted. It was done. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees, shaking.

Sans was still panting, and he rolled onto his back, growling pitifully. "P-Pappyyyy! Bro-Brothhheerrr!" Despite being nearly seventeen years old himself, he started to cry from the pain, much like he would when he was much younger. In his fear of getting further hurt.

Papyrus started to rouse finally, coughing tiredly as he did so. Looking around the room, he saw the pitiful state everyone was in. Getting to his feet, he first went to Vera, removing her bonds; and he picked her up in his arms, then his brother. Focusing his energy, he shortcut them to the farm; nearly dropping them both onto the floor unexpectedly.

Looking to Happy; his eyelights were gone. "m-more are comin' boo...gimme a mo-moment..."

Taking another step forward, he nearly fell to his knees, but he grasped Alphys' and James' hands, and took yet another step forward with them. He was nearly dragging them by then, but he managed to get them to the farm as well. As he started to step towards the couch to sit down; he just collapsed and face planted onto the floor, his skull striking the cushion of the couch; as he passed out yet again.

Happy cried at seeing Papyrus in such a state. They did their best to get them comfortable on the couch to sleep before helping the others.

James decided to help get Alphys and Sans some HP potions into their systems to heal and replenish some HP back before trying to treat Vera's wounds.

Happy did try texting Edge with Pap's phone, since theirs didn't have the skeleton's number. [It's Happy. They're back...they found Vera. Everyone's hurt. James is trying to help them. I think they need more...] They sent before James called them over to help settle Alphys down to get her burns treated.

Guards who were still in the area finishing finding evidence on the farm helped to get their guard leader, Vera and Sans off to the nearby hospital for better treatment. Only so much herbs and potions could do.

Edge had gotten the text message and he sighed worriedly. "Oh fuckin hell...so uh, Happy's texting with Pap's phone. They're all back, and they found Vera...and everyone is hurt to some extent. James is helpin them out..."

Wingdin started to cry, covering her face. "Oh no...my boys...they're hurt...Sansy only has ten of the hp!"

Zhara had ended up staying in Napsta's lap, she seemed tired from crying all that time.

Marrie was just finishing sleeping it off. She'd been in and out of it for a while but it looked like she was staying up this time, "S-Sansy...? S-S-Sa...saaans..."

Happy would end up texting again after a few minutes.

[They're at New Home Hospital...Sans and Pap are okay...exhausted themselves. They...haven't said about Vera yet...and Alphys is getting treated still. James too since he had burns. I don't know what to do! I'm sorry...]

Happy sniffled in the waiting area of the hospital, tears threatening to fall as they waited for any response, be it from Edge or the doctors who were treating everyone else.

Edge read the latest text from Happy and he sighed a bit more relieved. "Sans and Pap are alright, they're just exhausted it seems...but they've not said anything about Vera yet. Alphys and James both got burned somehow, and they're getting treated. They're all at New Home Hospital right now...you kids should go and be with Happy, alright?"

Chara stood up and pointed to Wingdin. [What about Mom? My brothers?]

Edge shook his head gently. "Chara, your brothers are fine. We can go visit them later today or tomorrow. We don't need to be crowding everyone with our old asses up there. Now if you want to go with the kids, go ahead."

Taking his phone, he texted Happy back. [I think the kids, I mean, your cousin, Zhara, Marrie and Chara are going to come up to the hospital. We don't want to crowd everyone up there.]

Chara nodded and came over to Napstaton, looking up at him. [I want to go with you. I want to see my brothers.]

In the hospital, Papyrus had gotten an IV bag of tritiated fluids to replenish himself after having gotten himself caught in a magic exhaustion. Sans meanwhile had been patched up, after he was put into a hospital gown. Luckily all the slices from the knives were merely superficial and nothing too deep.

Napstaton nodded and helped Zhara onto her feet, "Come on...let's go see 'em. I think they need some friendly faces, huh?" The guy was trying, even if he himself was slightly panicking in the inside.

Zhara nodded before taking one hand of his, leaning against him for slight comfort. Napstaton offered his free hand for Chara to grab as Marrie got up herself to follow the three out.

Happy would soon be given permission to see Papyrus after he was given his IV and bed for resting. Wouldn't be too long after they walked in to get to Pap's side and hug him close, "Papy...P-Papy...H-honey b-bear...? C-Can you h-hear m-me...?" They sniffled and nuzzled him gently on his cheek.

Papyrus opened his eyes, and gave them a lazy grin. "yeah, your voice sounds like an angel's babe..." His voice was strained, and quieter than normal as he spoke to them; his eyelights barely lit, even as they displayed hearts when he looked to Happy. Turning his head slightly, he gave them a soft kiss on their lips.

"i love you so much boo...my sweet soft marshmallow..." He mumbled, as his tail started to thump in happiness underneath the covers. He was in a hospital gown himself, the only real injury being his burned section of his tail; already wrapped in gauze.

As they came to the hospital, Chara bee-lined straight to the front desk. "Asters..."

The secretary looked at Chara, and wrote down their room numbers, also giving the numbers for Alphys, and James too. Getting the slip of paper in their hands, Chara led the way to get to their rooms.

Sans was across the hallway from Papyrus, and he was still passed out from the ordeal, his tail partially hanging out from the covers. Nearly his entire body was covered in what appeared to be long and thin papercuts; a few of them were deeper, and those had bandages over them, to keep him from bleeding any. Beside the bed was an IV pole, with antibiotics, and HP replenishing solution being pumped into him.

Happy sniffled and let a few tears fall before planting kisses all over Pap's face, "I love you too...I l-love you..." they only repeated with each kiss they added, happy to see him okay.

Zhara and Napstaton asked the same. Napsta decided to follow Chara to check on Sans while Zhara and Marrie stayed behind to ask about Vera.

"She's being put in a room at the moment. Nothing too serious...just a bad cut on her neck and both her and the baby were treated for shock. Mom should be okay, baby looks okay for now. But we may need to keep her a bit longer than the others." A nurse informed as they gave the two the numbers for both James and Darren for now.

James was just being treated for the burns on his hands and getting his magic replenished after using so much to heal the others. Darren was still somewhat paralyzed from the toxin earlier but was fully awake and on the way to recovery. Alphys was being treated for burns, an IV was put in her for an HP booster, antibiotics, and most of her body was covered in gauze, burn cream and more gauze. She seemed more annoyed and tired than anything else in just lying in bed.

Marrie decided to check on her family first, giving them a few moments of time before James and Darren convinced her to see Sans. They knew how much she held back. She'd be in Sans's room without anything else stopping her, immediately going to his side and hugging his free arm. "S-Sansy...? Sans...? Sans..." She called weakly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Papyrus's tail rattled happily at the kisses, and he grinned lazily to himself, blissfully happy. "you are the best ever, happy...w-would you marry me?"

Sans was deep asleep, himself seemingly having a silent battle with himself, unseen to anyone else. He stressed and worried over what he'd done, damning the woman he saw as his mother-in-law, who he talked at length about Colonel Jae, a man he very much looked up to in his life. And to see her attacking her own daughter, and trying to carve the baby out from her body, it effected him deeply.

However...at the kiss from Marrie; his arm twitched slightly, and his eyes blinked slowly. "M-Marrie...my dearest...you're okay..."

He smiled gratefully for a moment, before large blue tears started to pool in his sockets. "I...I C-CAUSED YOUR MOTHER TO DIE...I AM...I AM SO SO SORRY MY BELOVED..." He started to sob, the tears streaming down his cheeks, as he pitifully growled in worry.

As his breath hitched in his throat, he looked to Marrie woefully; and delicately held her hand with his free one. "Can you forgive me...I wasn't strong enough...it took your Uncle to finally stop her reign of terror...I...I was too weak, my love..."

Happy's tears multiplied as they slowly nodded in response. They held his head to their soul chassis and stroked his skull, "...Yes...Y-Yes...I...If y-you want me..." They hiccuped.

Napstaton only heard the conversation in Pap's room just outside the door. He decided that he'll leave the two be for a while.

Marrie gently cupped his face with her free hand, tears threatening to fall, but didn't, "Shhhh...shh...it's okay...it's okay Sansy...Uncle told me what happened...you fought really hard. He wouldn't have been able to do it if you didn't weaken her so much...I care more that Sissy and you are okay..."

She tried wiping some of his tears away before kissing him softly, "You really are my knight in shining armor...Thank you...my sweet love..." some of her own tears fell but she didn't seem to care as she went in for one more kiss.

Papyrus let them hold his head to their soul chassis; and he began to hurgle softly at their delicate fingers stroking his skull. "...hapstablook, why wouldn't i want you? i asked you anyways...but of course i want you. i love you so much, i can't think of life without you...it's the exact reason why i asked you to be my spouse, my sweet fluffy pink diamond..."

He yawned widely, and nuzzled their soul chassis, letting out a quiet rumbling hurgle of happiness.

Sans listened to Marrie; and he smiled gratefully, before he returned the kiss to her. With a delicate touch, he reached over, wiping some of her tears away from her soft yellow-furred cheeks. "I will always be your knight in shining armor, my dearest Marrie Jae...and I will always protect you, as long as I am able!"

"I don't know what life would be without you...and...I suppose I was...being silly...I'm...working on it..." They sighed lightly, confidence was a slow builder, "I love you, honey bear..." they let out a shaky breath before quietly singing their fiancé a lullaby.

"Long as you're here, that's all I want..." Marrie sniffled, nuzzling him gently.

Zhara would end up coming into the room, "Hey...they got us back with V."

"How is she? Are her and the baby okay...?" Marrie immediately looked worried as she got up from her spit.

"Vera's gunna be staying here for a few days. She's recovering from shock and that gash she had on her neck. Baby looks okay, nothing seemed to go totally wrong except for being a little low on magic. But they're keeping an eye on the soul pulse just in case. I'm heading to see her right now." Zhara seemed slightly relieved, but it was clear where she was headed.

"I'll be there in a little...watch her for me...?" Marrie looked at the bat, who responded with a thumbs up before heading off.

Papyrus gave them a kiss on their cheek, before he'd settled back down in the bed. Despite how things had gone, he still was dreadfully sick from all the shortcutting. He hadn't wanted to tell Happy, but his soul had started to skip pulses when they'd brought him into the hospital. Hearing t hem singing so sweetly, a lullaby no less...it calmed him down, and he started to fall asleep.

Sans smiled softly at the nuzzling, laying back on the pillows soon afterwards. Hearing about Vera made him smile even more brightly. "That's wonderful that she's doing better! Marrie, you should go and see her! I'll be fine. I'm your strong Knight in shining blue armor!"

One of the nurses came in, checking on Sans. "Mr. Aster? Oh good you're awake! Alright, so, we've further reviewed the results of your tests, and although you got all the way down to 0.5 HP, your back up to 10, and we're hoping to see that climb more."

Sans chuckled softly, shaking his head. "That's wonderful to hear, my dearest isn't it?"

The nurse had a confused expression across her face. "That's wonderful?"

Sans grinned, giving Marrie's hand a sweet kiss. "I'm fully healed, my love. Go and see your sister, she needs your support. And... could you let her know, even though it was needed... I feel bad for injuring and abating in Tahi's death..."

Happy kept going for a little while longer after Pap fell asleep. Once they knew he was completely knocked out, they gently took his hearing aids off and into their case before continuing to stroke his skull, letting him rest. "Sleep well, honey bear..."

Marrie giggled and nuzzled him again, "Okay...if you're sure. I'll be back, okay? I know she'll understand." She gave him one goodbye kiss before following Zhara to Vera's room.

Napstaton was already keeping Vera company in her room. Vera was in a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV and liquid magic transfusion to help her and the baby. Two sets of pulses could be heard from the monitor on her other side, one for her and the other for the baby.

Both seemed normal for now. Vera herself had a bandage that wrapped around her neck along with a few others that took care of any cuts or bruises that littered her body. Her eyes were red and sunken from all the crying she'd done, her fur a bit of a mess, but she looked okay.

Zhara immediately came over and hugged her bestie, who slowly managed a weak hug back. "How are you feeling, V? You and the tiny tyke okay...?"

Vera managed a nod, her voice hoarse, "Y-Yeah...they're okay...I f-feel like c-crap though...Mars...?

Marrie headed over to take her less bandaged hang, "I'm here sissy. I'm okay. I saw Sans...he said he's feel bad for hurting mom..."

"...S-She was a bitch...n-never liked h-her much a-anyway..." Vera weakly hissed out, a lot of Tahi's words were still floating in her head. She'd cry but, she ran out of tears a while ago. Marrie had an idea of what she meant but it didn't stop her from hugging her sister, "...She's gone...and you're okay...that's all that matters...right...?"

"...Depends what you mean by okay...but...y-yeah..." Vera just lied back and tried to relax.

"Hey, least it can only go up from here, right?" Napstaton tried to lighten the conversation a bit, "Like...uh...you got a whole place to yourself! I'm dropping a new album later! And ya got a lot time for stuff!"

"He's trying." Zhara gave her friend an apologetic look. Vera managed a tiny smile but slowly relaxed back to rest.

While all the fighting, and life-threatening things were happening with the Jae and Aster families; Aquaria Noelani had been having a much more quiet day. She'd been arrested for disturbing the peace in downtown New Home while intoxicated, and had just gotten out after paying her bail, since she'd sobered up.

She'd tried to call around, to figure out what was going on with Vera, and she was surprised to find out that her friend was in the hospital. The first thing she thought of was heading to the gift shop, and she got a box of V's favorite chocolates, a bottle of sparkling rose grape juice, a patterned headband, that could double as an eyemask, along with a soft lounging robe, and a cheesy comedy movie; along with her portable movie player.

Coming up to the hospital, she figured out where Vera's room was, and she tentatively knocked on the door. The pink-eyed water elemental shifted on her feet nervously, hoping that Vera and her kid was okay still. "Yo...V...you up for a visitor hun? It's uh...Aquaria Noelani..."

Zhara and Napsta were still in the room with her. Marrie had gone off to find something for Vera to eat along with checking on her brother and uncle.

Vera herself was barely awake, she really did look exhausted but was too scared to sleep at the moment, not that she'd admit it. "H-Hey Aq...come in..." She wheezed out as Zhara was braiding her friend's hair to keep her calm. Seemed to work enough.

"Party's all in here, dude. Come on in." Napstaton waved at Aquaria.

Aqua nodded to Napstaton, and she let out a stuttered breath, seeing Vera in the state she was in. "Hey...figured you could use some shit to help ya out mebbe..."

She gestured to the items in her hands. Pulling over the table, she set down the box of chocolates and grape juice first. Then she set up the portable movie player, and smiled happily to Vera. "Hey...I'm...I'm sorry...I shoulda been at tha farm earlier today, but I got a bit too uh...slap-happy on my own product, and got thrown in the pokey for most of the damn day..."

Coming closer to the bed, Aqua gazed to Vera, a blush crossing her cheeks. "I...s-shit...I ain't good at this crap...but knowing what you went through today, I can't keep it in no more...I love you, and your kid."

"I've known ya for only like a few months, but I really like you..." She sighed, having started to run her hands through her watery dark blue and teal dreaded hair.

Vera just looked up at her, the words of her mother rang in her ears again

"You're a whore in a sea of jewels...you really think anyone could love you...?"

They made her shudder, "...Y-you don't mean that..." she curled curled up slightly onto her bed, "...no one means that..."

"V...V come on..." Zhara didn't like where this was going. She knew this wasn't her bestie normally, "V that's not true...we like you."

Vera kept silent, part due in that she didn't want to argue and part because she was too weak to even try.

Aquaria sighed, and she set up the portable player, and got one of the cups from the table beside the hospital bed; and the uncorked the grape juice, pouring a half glass for Vera, then she opened up the box of chocolates. "Well, I mean it. Even if ya wanna friendzone me, I'll always be here fer ya, and yer kid."

"Whenever you'd be playing your guitar, I'd always be listenin' in...sorry fer being a creep." She blushed deeply, her dripping mouth curving into a cheeky grin. "I also watched ya bathing a few times too in the main creek...so there, everythin' is out in the open now. And...I still love ya, Vera."

Vera didn't say much else, looking exhausted and unable to do much anymore. Zhara just helped tuck her friend in with the sheet and let her rest, "She's had a...really long day...I don't think she's up for much right now..." Zhara looked over to Aquaria, "...Long story..."

Marrie soon returned with a small tray of food, only to see Aquaria there and her sister passed out once again. "Oh...Hi Aquaria. What's...going on...?"

Aquaria nodded softly, and picked up the glass of grape juice, drinking it easily. "Eh, it's fine. I gotta go home anyhow, and I know my Ma's all in a tizzy 'bout the guard pickin' me up this morning too...so don't worry 'bout telling me Zhara. I'll find out soon enough from someone, yeah?"

The water elemental tucked her hands into the pockets of her soft, flowy pants, and then headed out from the room, tears almost unseen in her solid pink eyes.

"Sorry..." Zhara whispered as she watched the water elemental go. Vera was whimpering in her sleep, Fear on her face until Zhara tried calming her down with moving her hair around.

"You've been through hell and back, V...it's okay...it'll be okay...you'll be fine..." She sighed, Vera slowly calming down but still bothered.

Marrie left the food by the empty table besides the bed and headed off to see Sans again. Napstaton and Zhara would head off to find Chara while Vera slept. Rest would do her good.

Aquaria sighed as she'd left the room, and pulled out a wide headband, tugging her dreads backwards. Then she went and left the hospital, heading back home. She had a feeling this was way deeper than it could have been what she thought, and she didn't know how to help her. She had left everything she'd brought for Vera behind however.

Sans was seated up in bed, wearing an eyepatch the nurse had given him over his better eyelight, for strength training; as he worked on a jumble word puzzle. He had started to feel very hot, and he'd removed his hospital gown. Sitting in just his boxers, his muscular ectogel could be easily seen; as the blanket pooled around his waist. Occasionally his blue tongue would poke out, as he let out little growls of curiosity, while he worked on the puzzles.

Chara meanwhile, had taken a chair from one of the rooms, and they had positioned themselves directly in the middle of the hallway. So they could see both of their brothers at the same time, as they were in different rooms, one across from the other.

Happy currently was still with Papyrus, stroking Pap's skull lightly and humming a quiet tune, even if the sleeping skelegator couldn't hear them.

Zhara and Napstaton would soon find the human kid and headed over, "Hey little dude. You chilling?" Napstaton smiled at them as he looked at the two rooms.

Marrie had gone back over to Sans, only to blush at what she found, "...Um...S-Sansy...w-what are you...d-d-doing...?" She wanted to look away but couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend's figure. She'd never really seen him without his shirt off..or at least like this. So it was a bit of a surprise.

Papyrus was deep in a well needed sleep, snoring softly as Happy continued to still hum to him in his slumber. In the corner of the room, a lone figure sat, watching them. Shrouded in the shadows, was Cupcake, watching his eldest son and their fiance.

"I͏ ͢a҉m p̕roud ͞of y̵ou͢ H̨apst̀a̛b̀l̵oo̶k͝. ͡Y̧o̶u͝ ͘g͏i̢ve͞ my͢ s͡o̴n a̡ ͠rea̸son̨ ͠to͏ l͝iv͘e̷."  
͟ "̴T͝e̕ll͘ ͟h̷im͡ ̕to҉ ͠neveŕ ͢gi̡v̧e͠ ͟up. ̸Únlik͢e my͜s̛e͡lf.͏.͡."̶

Sans looked up from the puzzle, and he grinned softly. Holding up the book of jumble word puzzles, he snickered a bit. "I'M JUST DOING SOME WORD PUZZLES MY DEAREST. I WAS GETTING A BIT ANTSY, SO THE NURSE GAVE ME THIS BOOK; SHE SAID IT WOULD BE BEST IF I WORE AN EYEPATCH TO STRENGTHEN MY WEAKER EYE TOO."

Looking to himself, he blushed slightly. "OH...I-I'm in my underwear...that is because the nurse turned on the heated bed, but...they also turned off the air conditioning, and I'm getting overheated...I can't go into heat-induced hibernation...not now! You need me my love!"

Happy heard the voice and looked around, soon finding the shadowed figure and froze in fear. They weren't sure how to react or what to do other that sit and hope whatever this was wasn't going to hurt him.

"Y-y-your...s-s-son...?" They gulped out, still not liking where this was going.

Marrie couldn't help but giggle a bit and kissed his cheek, "It's okay. You did a lot. I wouldn't mind if you had a nap. I think you and my family all deserve one. Maybe I can give you a little massage too if you need it..."

Her tail gently wrapped around one of his hands, "You do deserve a little reward after everything..."

Cupcake tilted his head slightly, the black liquid slightly sloshing within his teacup head. An echoing bit of laughter came from him, and he gently lifted one of his gloved, dripping hands to wave at Happy.

"Y͡es..̸.͟m͝y ͝so̵n. I̸ w͞as͞...҉a҉m̀.̵.҉.Dr͠. ҉B̸rȩwe͘r..̷.̧"

̷"Y͢ou do͝ ́n͟ot̷ remem҉ber͜ ̶m͡e̡ th̴o̕u͜gh.̨.."

̕"̸..̨.̛kee͞p ̢w̧a̕tch͢ ́ǫv͏èr my şon.̨..̶yǫu͞ àŗe̴ a ͟w̕on̨der͟fu͠l ͏per̨s͜o͢n̛,̢ ͘H̡ap̴st͏abl͠oòk͝."͡ ̴ ̕"̶Fo͝l̶l̨o͟w͟ ́y҉ou̧r soul,̷ a҉n͡d ̴y͜ou̴ w̨ill̕ gai͜n̵ t͟he͏ ͞ador͞at̕io҉n̵ y̛ǫu ̀so ͏r҉ich̢ly̸ d͏es̶er̕v̧e͘.͏.͜."͞

While Cupcake spoke, taking his time to make sure Happy heard him; Papyrus was starting to softly snore and growl sleepily while he stayed still in the bed, leaning against his fiance as they cuddled him on the bed.

Sans blushed softly; as he felt her tail wrapping around one of his hands. It could be seen his soul was starting to pulse a bit faster in his chest, nestled behind his ribcage. "A little...massage my dearest?"

Happy blinked, unsure of what that this was about. Pap had said something about his bio father...was...this the same person? They didn't seem to think so. It was...hard. For now, they just nodded and kept with Papyrus, letting him rest against them.

"Mhmm..." Marrie giggled and brought her hands over to his shoulders, "Just a little one...you really did work hard. Least I can do..." She purred and got to work on doing his shoulders before trailing down and trying his tail again. Similar to what she did in the libarby all those times ago.

Cupcake watched them for a bit longer, then the next time that Happy had looked to him, he had vanished; as if nothing was there at all. Papyrus sleepily nuzzled his cheek against Happy's soul chassis, letting out a weak hurgling growl of happiness.

Sans felt her furred hands going to his shoulders and he let out a happy noise, smilling sweetly. "Oooh...there is...l-little need, I just do what...I can to help my loved ones..."

As Marrie trailed down from his shoulders, then to his back; he could have sworn that her fingers were enchanted with how well she worked out the knots and stiffness in his ectogel. Then...oh then she went down to his tail. Now when he was in the mode for fighting, or just during most any other time, his tail was actually usually not very sensitive, and sometimes was even numb.

But when his beloved Marrie would touch him, it was as if each touch lit him afire in the best of ways. His uncovered eye displayed a heart-shaped eyelight; as he sighed gleefully; his tail almost rattling in her hands.

Happy seemed surprised after the shadow left. They pet Papy lightly and seemed worried. They'll ask when Pap woke up...for now, Papy had enough stress on his hands, to his thought.

Marrie kept working his tail just fine, giggling at hearing Sans make his noises. Going back and forth between doing his back and his tail to work things out.

"Thank you Sansy..." She whispered lightly as she kept working out every knot and stiff part she came across.

"You want to head home, Chara? I think everyone's just asleep at this point." Zhara asked the human, seeming tired herself.

Papyrus yawned again, and snored with a soft hurgling rumble.

Sans soon felt like he was going to melt into a skelegator puddle at her massaging. His grin was wide, and once she got to his stomach; his sockets started to flutter closed. Rubbing his stomach was like an off-switch for him, as it was for his brother. A blue blush faintly streaked across his cheeks, as he yawned gently; while his eyes were closing more and more.

Chara glanced between the doorways, and they stood up. [Yes. Mom is probably worried by now. I guess that my brothers are okay then...] Their hands slowed for a moment, as they looked back to Papryus' room, then Sans' room, and finally over to the area where Vera, James and Darren were located.

[Does Nap get money for his shows? Maybe he could donate it to help needy monsters. I know that would get more fans. Just something I have been thinking about, along with other things.]

"I got money for these things, yeah. I try and throw extra cash at my employees and stuff. But I think I can spare some more for others. You got people in mind?" Napstaton gently patted Chara's head.

"Wouldn't hurt, Napst. I think that's a very good idea, Chara." Zhara agreed as she and Napsta started to head out.

Marrie had already made her decision to stay with Sans, getting him relaxed and comfortable for him to sleep. Not like she could go anywhere else. All her family was in the hospital and she didn't feel like going home by herself. So there she stayed, watching her boyfriend fall asleep.

Chara thought for a moment, and looked back towards the rooms where most of the Jae family was currently. [Yes. Potentially raising money for the Jae family. Not to be rude but...they are poor. And these medical bills might be too much for them.]

Running their hands through their brown hair, they sighed a bit raspily. [My brothers are alright however, Sans is covered by the Royal Guard, Papyrus is covered because he's the Royal Judge. So, they might need some help. Or something.] Shrugging their shoulders, they started to go down the steps two at a time.

Reaching into their inventory, they pulled out a cinnamon bun from their Mom; eating it as they walked along with Napstaton and Zhara. Taking the puzzles through Hotland near the core like it was nothing, they giggled at the air vent system, like they always did.

Sans fell asleep in the bed, and it could be seen that he was sleeping peacefully this time; being so close to his love.

As time passed, the families started to get back to some semblence of normal. Aquaria worked every day alongside of Vera, and hadn't tried to really bring up that day at the hospital. Two months had passed slowly, and at the moment, she was watering some of the plants; manuvering easily among them.

After she finished that job, she gathered up the plants ready for processing, and came into the living room. "Ey Vera, I got the Dragon Ice subtype ready to go nearly. I'll go grind and portion it, yeh? How ya feelin' today, hun?"

She had a cigarette in her waterproof holder in her mouth, taking a few puffs from it. "An' uh, testin' the Wicked Sugar Cookies...this is about twice as strong as we thought it would be...I'm uh...flyin kinda high right now hun..."

Papyrus and Happy were enjoying one of Pap's days off, as they lounged in the main house of the farm with James and Darren. The lanky skelegator had a light level of a weed cigarette stuck between his fanged teeth; occasionally taking a few puffs from it. "...just so you know happy, i put my phone on vibrate, so i can still hear you, but not my phone~ nothing's gonna bother us today, my sweet diamond."

Within these few months, Napstaton had happily taken care of the family's medical bills for their stay at the hospital. Zhara and him were now working togehter to work on getting a chairty pool going. Vera's stomach of course was bigger and about ready to pop.

She reclined on her chair and sighed, "I'll work on it later. Just...ugh...this kid has been distracting me..." She tried to relax as she rubbed her stomach to calm the baby messing about, "Might as well stop smoking it if it's too much. I'll put it on the backburner for now..."

Happy was currently cuddled against Pap, playing with one of his hoodie strings, "Sounds perfect, honey bear..."

"Still question why you decided here of all places?" James chuckled, not bothered by the two's presence as he cut up some veggies.

"Papy didn't want me focusing too much on farm work since it's been stressing me as of late...Napstaton, though I love my cousin, is a bit too much at the moment to be around without Zhara so we can't stay around. And Papy's house is a bit too crowded, sad to say...I'm sorry...are we bothering you at all?" Happy tried to explain but immediately felt bad.

"No no. Please. I never mind company. You two just enjoy yourselves, I'm actually going to be upstairs in a moment to make new potions." James assured, "Darren is currently out in New Home today, so it's just me for now unless Aquaria and Veronica decide to visit."

Aqua grinned softly, and tapped her cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table in the living room. "Hey, yeh I know, Vera...got that taken care of it at least." After setting her holder down, her pink eyes looked to the nearly overstuffed mother-to-be.

"Vera, really? Yer waddling so much, ya look like you're trying to twerk when ya walk, babe. I'm gonna process the Dragon Ice; you rest, alright?" She came over, giving Vera a sweet smile; as she delicately rubbed Vera's belly. "You need to rest, you're about to pop."

Papyrus took another puff from the cigarette and sighed, closing his eyes mostly. After exhaling, he pressed a slightly smoky kiss to Happy's head. "nyeheheh, sorry hap, got a puff of smoke in your hair, boo..."

His tail gently curled around their hips, and he then floated the by-then finished cigarette into the ashtray; stubbing it out. Letting out the last exhale, a wide lazy grin curled across his fanged mouth; and he hurgled happily, feeling Happy's body cuddling against his slender ectogel chest.

"Yeah...tell them that. They kept kicking me all last night..." Vera let out a yawn, only to wince, "Scratch that...they're still kicking me..." Vera still had a hard time actually believing Aqua loved her as she said. But she did appreciate the water elemental's company, it made her feel less alone. "But...yeah...okay...I'll just be here..." She tried positioning herself on the couch to try and sleep.

Happy giggled, not seeming to mind. They themselves didn't like to smoke, but this they could tolerate it, especially if it involved kisses. Happy did gently scritch the bottom of Papyrus's chin, "You're too much, Papy..." they giggled a bit and kissed him lightly.

Aqua smiled gently, and she knelt down beside Vera; and started to gently rub her large belly comfortingly. "An' I'll be right here, babe. That helpin' any? You can rest, and I'll jus' keep on rubbing you, till they go to sleep too..."

Papyrus' grin melted happily as they scritched under his chin. "hurrrggghhh...that feels sooo good happy..." He gently kissed them back, and lovingly nuzzled them cutely.

He felt the medicinal cigarette finally kick in fully, and his whole body relaxed a bit more. "ooooh, there we go...that is exactly what i needed mr. james...thank you, sir. my upper arms and tail have been giving me some issues lately...happy thinks i'm too tense sometimes..."

While everyone was enjoying time with their loved ones, so was Marrie and Sans. At the time, Sans was outside doing practice with his bone battle-hammer, in just a pair of shorts and his boots. Ever since the issues with Tahi, he had been pushing himself to his absolute limits to make sure he was strong enough to protect his beloved dearest.

Edge was in the backyard with Sans, setting up targets for the young man to smash down. "Okay, so watch your right side, Sans. That's yer weak side! And GO GO GO!"

Soon the sound of smashing rocks was heard, along with strong and fierce growling with each strike and swing from the young skelegator.

"I'll be fine...thanks..." Vera yawned and tried sleeping. Wouldn't take long before she ended up falling asleep, she was really tired.

Happy giggled again and kept going, seeming to like how Pap reacted. Their self esteem had been growing nicely since their impromptu engagement.

"Of course. Glad it's working well. Just be sure you do the exercises I had Darren show you to get a fuller effect. Hopefully you won't need this afterwards" James chuckled before heading upstairs.

Marrie was currently inside with Wingdin and Chara, learning how to make cinnabuns as Napstaton's show was on, usual news broadcast to explain the happenings in the Underground.

Aqua smiled, and gave Vera's belly a gentle and sweet kiss. She continued to rub softly, and watched Vera as she slept.

Pap's sockets closed fully, and his mouth started to hang open; his fangs in full view as they continued to scritch at his chin. His tail was starting to twitch and wag in his blissful state.

Sans was smashing the targets down left and right with ease, having gotten much stronger than just a couple months ago. As he hit the last target, he growled gleefully. Still carrying his battle hammer over his shoulder, he came inside the house; looking to Marrie. "DO I SMELL CINNAMON?"

Wingdin giggled softly, as she was showing Marrie how to do the twist, roll and tuck like she did for her cinnamon buns. Being blind like she was, Chara held their arms above the cutting board while they stood in front of Wingdin. Which allowed her to feel the 'boundaries' of the cutting board, while she did the twist, roll and tuck motions. "Ah, yes, my little addled blueberry, we are making cinnamon buns today!"

Chara looked over at Sans, and raspily laughed. [Going for Mr. Skelegator of the Universe, huh, bro?] They then playfully flexed their arms towards Sans after signing.

Sans had a brilliant grin across his face, as he hefted his battle hammer upwards, and did a strong flexing position. One would have thought that a skeleton couldn't have a six pack abs and be 'muscular' but somehow Sans was managing it.

Vera just continued to sleep, she needed her rest since she was ready to have the baby at any time. The bump itself didn't seem to move anymore, following in their mom's footsteps.

Happy giggled and suddenly got an idea. They've seen Marrie do this with Sans...and they were curious if their skelegator was the same. "Papy...? Can I try something..please?" They asked shyly, pink blush on their face.

Marrie watched Wingdin carefully and tried doing it herself. She was still going to need practice but it wasn't terrible, "She makes this look so easy!" The cat monster laughed only to stop when Sans flexed. She couldn't help but blush at the sight, her tail twitching in slight excitement. "He's already the skelegator of my universe." She muttered with a lovestruck look.

Aqua pressed another soft kiss to the surface of Vera's stomach, then she quietly went and worked on processing the Dragon Ice strain in the kitchen while Vera rested.

Papyrus gently opened his eyes halfway, gazing down at Happy lovingly. "oh, you want to try something? be my guest, boo-bear..."

Sans saw her noticing him, and he grinned a bit brighter, making sure to look at her, as he flexed again. "I SEE YOU NOTICING ME MY BELOVED DEAREST...LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, MWEHEHEHE!"

Vera just continued to sleep. She did let out a small grumble of discomfort before settling back down.

Happy nodded and decided to be brave about it, slowly reaching over and took Pap's tail. Took them a minute to remember what actually happened but soon they just ended up playing and prodding around with his tail, not exactly the same as how Marrie did with Sans, but they thought it was close enough. It was fun to play with.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, hero." She gigled out, "I knew about the hammer, Sansy. I didn't realize you also wielded guns on top of that." She actually did watch him for a bit before trying to do a twirl and tuck like Wingdin. "Just don't overwork yourself, Sans. If you need a massage from me later, all you have to do is ask~"

Aqua pulled back her dreads neatly, before she started working on grinding, measuring and portioning out the weed from their latest batch. "A'right so...Johnson's want a butter extraction, the Yitz clan wanted an...avocado oil infusion? A'right we're gonna hafta charge 'em extra unfortunately...then we've got...hmm...20 pre-rolls, 15 cigarettes, 4 wax cartridges, and...a double order of V's Brownies...hehe. Alright then. Gotta get goin with the processing then..."

Pap's eyes followed their hands, and once they had their hands on his sensitive tail; he shuddered softly. "h-happy...oooh...y-yanno that's kinda...sensitive...nyeeeehhh..."

The smile that crossed his face, was somewhere between lewd and absolutely thrilled that his fiance was touching him in such a manner.

Sans let out a bright laugh, and held his hands on his hips triumphantly. "WELL WELCOME TO THE GUN SHOW, MY DARLING DEAREST!" He flexed his arms a bit more, and chuckled as he came over to Marrie, and gave her a passionate kiss. "And if I need a massage I will certainly let you know..."

Happy nodded and kept trying their best to keep playing around with his tail, "...T-That's...why I...wanted to try...um...does...it feel good...?" They shrunk back a bit as they put a little pressure on one spot as an attempt to get into massaging his tail.

Marrie couldn't help but blush and laugh, kissing him back when he did so. "I'll be waiting. Until then, I'm back to trying making these cinnabuns as sweet as you, dearest knight."

Be only about 10 minutes into her nap where Vera started to get uncomfortable again. She tried switching positions and it seemed to work for a little until it just didn't anymore. She decided to open her eyes and get up, "Come on kid...please...mama's tired..." She begged silently before feeling another stronger pang of pain, causing her to groan and clutch her bump. "Oh no...oh come on...s-seriously...?" Before she could voice any other complain, she let out another pained groan and sat back on the couch.

Papyrus was nearly ready to let his own soul come out to mingle with their's, and he lightly traced his clawed finger over their chassis. "...it feels heavenly, hapstablook..." He nearly purred as he leaned his face closer to their's so he could whisper to them.

"...wanna find a secret place just for us?" Pap murmured, in a rather husky, and nasal voice, his orange eyelights looking to them lovingly.

Sans blushed happily, and he went over and nuzzled Marrie sweetly, watching her for a moment as she continued to make cinnamon buns. "You're doing so well, dear!"

Aquaria had set up the slow cookers for the weed butter and oil leeching; then she'd started to grind the rest of them for the cigarettes and pre-rolls. After she'd finished her fifth pre-roll, she heard Vera speaking to the baby; and she got up carefully. "Hey Vera...ya a'right there Catnip?"

She came out from the kitchen more, to see Vera groaning and clutching her bump. "Oooh shitballs...c'mon Vera, we got this together, babe...can I uh...check ya maybe? I've been reading on how you um...give birth. Keeping ya calm and settled, administering pain medicine if applicable, assisting in live births if needed..."

"I ain't leaving ya, Vera...I'm here for you, Catnip..." She murmured, holding onto Vera's hand lovingly, her body cool to the touch, and seemingly moist, yet she left no water trail.

Happy blushed heavily at the feeling, but their face turned completely pink at the question. "...Oh w-well...I...oh m-my...I..." They let out a shy mumble as they hid their face in their hands. It took them a moment before they gave a small nod.

Vera tried catching her breath as another wave of pain passed, "Y-Yeah...I...I think this is...but...see...if it is...call my uncle. H-He knows what to do..."

She let out another pained growl and leaned back on the chair, "Actually...f-fuck the checking! C-Call him now! I think this is it! This is NOT fucking kicking like last night!"

Papyrus gently scooped up Happy into his arms, and gave them a sweet kiss; before he simply walked back with them into what became the guest bedroom after Tahi had been disposed off. He gently set them onto the bed, and passionately kissed them, before he crawled into the bed beside them. After smothering his sweet as sugar fiance in kisses, his soul had started to slightly coax out from his chest seemingly unbidden; as the crackled soul came out between them. "this is yours, hapstablook..."

Aqua nodded stiffly, her dreads bouncing slightly. "Oh, shit...uh, uh...ya need ta get down in the floor, and I can help ya with that..." She already had her phone out, calling James. "I'm callin' em right now, Vera. Just try to take deep and soft breaths. Focus on my pink eyes, yeah?"

Happy did their best to keep the pace with the kisses before resting a bit. Once they saw the soul, they turned completely pink once again, slowly reaching out but afraid to really touch it over the cracks. "I'm...not sure...this...seems a bit wrong..with...well...h-him here...and..." Happy started off until they heard frantic footsteps go from downstairs to the livingroom.

"Happstablook! Papyrus! watch the house for me! Something urgent came up! Feel free to help yourselves!" James yelled out before slamming the door behind him as he ran off. Seemed like James got Aqua's call.

"...well...n-nevermind..." Happy looked back to Pap...and...gently closed the door to the bedroom with their own magic.

Back with Marrie, she was just washing her hands after putting her cinnabuns in the oven. Her phone sounded off with a text message and she headed over to check.

"Oh. Uncle! He usually never te-...OH MY GOSH!" Marrie shrieked, looking excited, "Sansy! My sister's having the baby!"

Vera refused to get on the floor, instead helping herself to getting to her bedroom while pain was subsiding. Soon as she reached the bed, she let out another pained groan, "I regret saying I wanted this over! Stars this huuuurts!"She tried her best to keep soft breaths for everything.

James would be banging on the front door in no time, "Vera! Veronica I'm here! Can you open the door?!"

Papyrus chuckled softly, and hurgled happily, as he nuzzled them. "...it's perfect babe~"

Sans grinned widely, and gazed towards the farm. "ONWARD TO SEE MY SOON-TO-BE BORN NIBLING, MY BELOVED DEAREST!" Grabbing his bone hammer, he then sent it away; and grabbed up Marrie into his arms, and started to run towards Waterfall, to go see and assist Vera the best they could.

Aqua, upon seeing that Vera was refusing obviously to get onto the floor. It was just her first thought because she didn't want to risk exhausting the woman she loved any further. "Awww...aww shit...yeah, I know babe...just keep taking measured breaths alright?"

The water elemental started to massage Vera's shoulders and upper back, trailing to her lower back; where she focused most of her somewhat healing and empathic touch. "I'll neva leave your side, Vera...I'm here for you always..."

She heard them banging on the front door and she sighed. "...well, when I get back from letting them in before they break the door down...I'll be here for you always, Catnip."

Going to let him in, she sighed a bit. "She's peaking around 8 minutes between contractions and she hasn't let me check her down below, so I dunno how far she's dilated..."

Marrie giggled and let herself be carried away, excited to see her little nibling soon, "Oh! I wonder what they'll be! A boy? A girl? Oh I don't care! I just want to hold them!"

Vera didn't seem to really get it but her focus was on managing her pain. She did find a small sense of comfort in Aqua's words before another contraction came.

Once James was let in and told the information about Vera, he was about to ask where she was currently until he heard the pained groan. "That would answer my question. Aquaria, I need you to get a bowl of warm water and some towels. Just bring them into the room, I've done this three times before." He headed off to his niece's bedroom to take a look at her. Didn't have much time to waste.

Aqua nodded and went to go get the required things. She thought about what the child may be like, and she got two bowls. One of warm water, from herself, as the water heater decided to be testy just then; and a bowl of naturally warm firewater she'd gotten, just in case. Hurrying along with some warmed and sterile towels, she came back into the room. "Got ya the stuff, Mr. James!"

After setting the items down, she instantly went to Vera's side, and gave her support that she desperately needed. "Oh hey, Mr. James...I brought warm water, and warm firewater...just in case yanno? The uh...the water heater ain't working right again, so it's my own water..."

Sans was just gleeful as he ran through Waterfall, and he got an idea. "HOLD ON MARRIE! I'M GOING TO DIVE DOWN, TAKE A DEEP BREATH MY LOVE! WE'LL CROSS THE GAP OURSELVES!"

"That's just fine. Long as it's warm and I can get to them when I'm ready." James assured as he helped Vera out to check on her down under. "Just keep breathing, in and out. You're doing just fine. I need you to take a deep breath and push when I say."

Vera kept trying, even taking Aqua's hand and holding it tight, "I've been fucking breathing! What else would I be doing?! I'm just ready for this kid to come OUUUT!" She let out a strained groan before doing as her uncle said, taking a deep breath.

Marrie held onto Sans's neck, her face buried into his shoulder with a wide grin. One deep breath as she waited to drop into the water with her love.

Aqua let Vera hold her hand and squeeze as much as she needed. "They'll come out, babe...they're gonna come out...Rome wasn't built in a day yanno..." Without thinking she pressed a soft kiss to Vera's temple, giving her a loving drippy smile. "You're doin' great, Vera..."

Sans took a deep breath as well, and with ease and precision; he dove into the water. Propelling himself, even with his love on his back was an easy feat for himself; as they rapidly went through the narrow waterways. Within a few moments, they had launched over the last of the thin strips of land, and Sans was easily barreling through the water once more.

He came up for air, and he heard Marrie taking another deep breath as well; as she clung to his neck easily. Then he lashed his tail forward, and dove down, taking a shortcut underwater cavern. This was the hardest part of his deep water dives. They were underwater almost for too long, but before their nonexistent lungs felt like they were going to burst from pressure; they breeched the surface once more, and were directly at the side of the farm.

His own version of a swam shortcut changed the normal route of a nearly 50 minute walk through Waterfall, down to just 10 minutes as he swam through the channels and waterways. Pulling himself out from the water, he gingerly set Marrie on the ground and then shook himself mostly dry. "LET'S GET INSIDE MARRIE! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE MY NIBLING!"

Vera was going to ask about the sudden kiss when she was hit with a hard wave of pain along with something else.

"And that's our cue. Water just broke. Take a deep breath, Vera and give me a good push!"

Marrie laughed at seeing Sans shake himself before trying to get herself semi dry. Her laughter would stop when she heard her sister scream out in pain, "Sounds like she's still working on it! Come on!" Marrie immediately ran over to her sister's home, least the door was still unlocked from earlier.

Aqua continued to hold onto Vera's hand, watching her carefully, to see if she needed anything. After a few moments, she gently wiped her own hand over Vera's forehead; giving her a cool, and moist 'washcloth' of sorts; to keep her cooled off. "Oh...oh the baby..."

Sans hurried alongside of Marrie, grinning from 'ear' to 'ear' as he came closer to the little cottage where Vera lived.

Aquaria had moved in a month and a half ago, what she never told anyone except James; was that she wasn't choosing to be a roommate, but rather had been kicked out by her parents; for her drug use and her beliefs.

Vera just kept a tight grip on Aqua's hand, trying to breathe before she did another push.

"Baby's doing fine. You're doing just fine! Just keep breathing, the baby's coming." James assured and watched for any signs of problems. So for he was relieved to see none. He wouldn't lie, he was grateful for Aqua for choosing to live with his niece.

Vera let out another pained groan before taking another breath and push. The sound of pained groans seemed to have made Marrie jump, not expecting it as she came into the cottage "Sissy? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I would suggest staying in the livingroom, cub! Baby's not here just ye..." James was explaining before Vera let out another scream, "THEY'RE COMING OUT! I'M FUCKING WORKING ON IT! THEY'RE FUCKING COMING OKAY! DON'T FUCKING RUSH MEEEEE!"

"Oh...boy..." Marrie felt bad for coming in until her uncle spoke again, "Just...be on standby you two! And forgive your sister, she's under a lot of pain from all this. Alright, come on! Push! That's right! Aquaria, hold her up slightly!"

Marrie decided to take a seat on a nearby stool while her sister was groaning and crying out in pain in her work.

Aquaria was right ready for anything to help, and she gently looped her watery arms around Vera; holding her up carefully. She gently tucked her head against Vera's head, unable to contain herself, as her hand lightly pushed back Vera's hair lovingly. "Push, Catnip, push, yer doin' great babe..." She murmured sweetly to Vera's ear.

Watching as best she could, she smiled brightly. Aqua wondered for a moment, if the child would look anything like her, as she'd contributed magic to ease the stress on Vera during the last nearly 3 months of her pregnancy, and more regularly, nearly every day since she'd moved in 1.5 months previously. "H-How are they, Mr. James? Is the baby a'right?"

James was clearly focused on his task, "Just one more. one more. Give what you got!" He urged as he grabbed a towel, "Come on! One more push! One more!"

Vera took a few breathes before he got a final one out, the encouragement seemed to help a lot since she felt like giving up a few times already. Wouldn't be long until the sounds of crying could be heard.

"And there we go! Well done, girl! Well done! It's a little girl!" James had a bright smile as he helped clean the baby up and wrap the little one in a new warm towel.

Vera was panting away, mentally glad it was all over. James gently placed the little bundle in Vera's arms, making sure the baby had support.

Little baby was still cat-like. Sky blue fur just like her mom, turquoise nose, inner ears and little paw pads, most likely came from Aquaria's magic. The only things that seemed to be left over from Bernard was a sunset orange tuft of hair with one little blue streak, and lion-ish shaped ears on her head. She didn't seem to stop crying, only lessened in volume when placed in the new mom's hands.

"Shh...it's okay...h-hey there...Stars...you know...you were s-such a p-pain in the ass these last few months...but...holy shit...you...you look worth it, baby girl...hi sweetie..." Vera whimpered as she tried rocking the bundle, silently telling herself she'd never be like her own mother.

Aquaria's mouth was trembling, as she covered her mouth for a moment. "V-Vera...she's so beautiful...if...if you're tired, I don't mind helping you rock her..." She gently suggested, as she still helped support Vera somewhat upright against her chest.

Sans smiled softly, hearing the baby's cries. "Ohhh, Marrie! They certainly have a strong cry!"

Vera just shook her head, only wanting to keep holding her baby close, "Just...little longer...p-please..." She couldn't help but let a few tears fall as she rocked her baby. Little one was slowly calming down until they settled for a soft bit of sleep.

James finished cleaning up and looked to his niece, "Want Marrie and Sans in? I think they're as excited to see the little one."

"Y-yeah...s-sure..." Vera's voice became hoarse, unsurprisingly with all the yelling she did prior.

James headed down and let Marrie and Sans in to see the baby, "We have a little girl. You're free to see her." Marrie wasted no time to rush in.

Aquaria nodded softly, and gently rubbed Vera's shoulder while she held the little girl. "Take as long as you want, babe...I just wouldn't want you to hurt yourself is all..."

Sans came inside the room, right on Marrie's heels; and he giggled brightly, covering his mouth when he saw the baby. "Wowzers! They're absolutely beautiful, Sissy Vera! And they look so much like you and Aquaria!"

Aqua blushed slightly, as a pink blush crossed her seafoam blue cheeks. She still kept her sights on Vera and the baby just in case either of them needed her.

Vera let the comment sink in but decided to hold her thoughts for later.

"Aww...she's so cute, sissy! I bet she has a really cute name too!" Marrie giggled out as she headed over.

"Y-Yeah...um...k-kinda...don't...know if it's cute but...I like it." Vera shrugged as the little one slept soundly despite all the noise. She really wished she was her kid right now.

Aquaria grabbed a few pillows, and gently helped Vera onto them. Giving her a slight smile, she looked towards the kitchen. "I uh...gotta go work on the shipments, V. I'll just be in the kitchen, so if ya need me, just whistle or somethin'..."

Sans looked to the water elemental as she'd started to leave the room, and he had a slightly concerned expression across his face; but he kept his mouth shut, lest he upset anyone on such a nice day that day.

Vera watched her go and sigh, stress coming back to her.

"...Sissy...?" Marrie started off before Vera quickly made a decision.

"...Hey...Aqu...can...you stay for a sec...? Please...? Mars...Sans...I...know you just got here but...can you give us a minute alone...? I'll be quick...maybe tell the rest about little Kryssie here?"

"Kryssie?" Marrie looked at her confusedly.

"Short for Krystabelle. Or...I don't know...Krystal's a cute name too. Either one of those." She managed a small, tired smile.

Marrie seemed to understand. She took a quick picture of her baby niece before heading out, "I'll let everyone know. We'll be right outside!"

"I'll take care of those shipments. Not to worry. You two take your time." James offered as he and Marrie headed out.

"Come on Sansy!"

Sans was soon right behind her, smiling happily as he followed beside her, as she momentarily left the house to sit outside.

Aqua came back in, and her mouth had even gone from her face, not sure how to feel. She looked at the little girl in Vera's arms and her eyes crinkled up, her version of a mouthless smile.

"Krystabelle...any of those types are beautiful, Vera..." Aqua stated softly.

"Yeah...I'm...leaning on that...but..." Vera looked torn as she held her baby, but she decided to do this, "...Aqu...you...you actually love me...even after all this...? I've...just gotta ask...why...? Why waste all this on me...?"

She part wanted to know the answer, and was part afraid of it.

Aqua sighed, and bundled her dread hair into a large bandanna to give her something to do while she thought how to word it.

"Why do you say it's a waste?" Her mouth still hadn't returned yet as she spoke. "Dude, I've loved you since the fifth grade... and I always thought you were way outta my league..."

The somewhat slender water elemental who always smelled of raspberry tea and double caramel cookies smiled sadly as her mouth returned. "The point of it is...you saw me for who I am. Not the fact that my parents would keep kicking me out and then taking me back and then repeating the same shit every month...you saw me as someone who is as passionate at helping people like you are in your own way, and just... trying to do better."

"Even if the world just sees us as a couple of potheads." Crossing her arms over her chest, she sighed, looking to the baby.

"I can tell they look a lot like both of us... I'm sorry if I'm not making much fuckin sense..." Aqua let out a burbling snort of laughter. "Then again I did smoke half a joint of Sugar Cookies... I just love you. Why does it have to be so complicated? I love your laughter, your pissy moods, your guitar playing...your everything about you."

"Honestly... I thought you didn't want me..."

"It's...not that I didn't want you..." Vera looked over at her sleeping baby in her arms, like it was giving her a little courage to get through this. "Just...I couldn't...believe someone wanted me...ever since I was a kid...I was always being told no one would want me...no one would love me for who I was...for...anything me...because...who'd want to love a good for nothing when there's a sea filled with jewels..."

She made herself look right at Aquaria, even if she wanted to look away, "...The day I was put in the hospital...my mom put me there...she...was ready to kill me and my kid...so she can save her own stupid ass...with...whatever fucked up mentality she had...her dying words to me were that...all i was good for was making this kid to save her...I was nothing but an extra...she had to bribe and force Bernard into going out with me...and...making her..." Vera looked right at her little girl.

"...So...when you told me all that...at the hospital...all I thought of was my mom...and...the bullshit I kept hearing as a kid...Cause...h-hey...I was pretty much shit...w-who can l-love me...r-right..?" She gave a tearful laugh before it slowly dissolving into held back sobs, "...I...I c-can't...b-be w-w-worth i-it..."

Aquaria came over to Vera wrapping her arms, the cool, watery arms of hers wrapping lightly around Vera and her...no their baby.

"Catnip, what in the world..." She gently leaned forward, giving Vera a passionate, warm kiss. "You are worth it, damn it...I stand by what I said, I meant every word of it..."

"I love you, Veronica. And I love our daughter, plain and simple. It's why I've stayed with you... because yeah, even though my parents kicked me outta the house, 'stead of me having been looking for a roomie...I wanted to stay with you. I chose you. I chose us." Aqua paused for a moment, thinking.

"Yanno... there's a special word that I would use to describe you. You're my ohana...and that means family. Which is who you are." She then gently rubbed her thumb against Krystal's cheek.

"I...was going to ask if I could give her a middle name...Leilani...it means 'heavenly flower' in Hawaiian...Krystabelle Leilani Jae." Aquaria blushed softly, looking to Vera gently. "How does that sound, my ewalani...my 'lady from heaven'?"

Vera let herself cry in Aquaria's arms, barely registering the kiss in her upset but managed slightly. All the noise and movement ended up waking little Krystabelle, making her start whining.

"T-Thanks...t-thank you..." She hiccuped out before trying to calm her baby again.

"...Leilani...I...I like it...I...like it a lot..." she mumbled something else, but her exhaustion was taking over. She could barely keep her eyes open. Almost no sleep and having a baby did drain a lot of energy from her.

Aquaria smiled gently, and with a very delicate touch; she scooped up Krystabelle from Vera's arms. "Mhm...I'll get little Kryssie calmed down again, you needta rest, yeah?"

She started to rock and sway on her feet softly, gently humming to calm the little one down more. "Heya there...I...guess I'm one of your mothers...Yeah, I am...you can call me whateva ya want, Kryssie...Ma, Mama...Mom...even Momorino, I don't care...but yer gonna be spoiled rotten by yer Ma...yes you are. My precious lil' wahine...that means lady in Hawaiian...yes it does..."

Sans had quietly come back inside, and he patted Marrie's arm silently. "Look...it's soooo cute, Mar!" He whispered to her.

Back in the main house, Papyrus was sprawled out on the bed, after having plenty of fun with Hapstablook; just in his boxers and slightly stained tank top; his thick tail draped over his fiance. "...holy shit that was great, hap...kinda...new thing with us going that far, but did'ja like it?"

Vera smiled lightly before passing out, exhaustion got the better of her. Least this time, she looked more at peace in her rest.

Kryssie herself was calming down again, letting out a tiny coo and yawn.

Marrie was right behind Sans, giggling a bit at the sight, "I know! Oooh...this is going to be great!" Marrie had finished sending the text of the new baby out, hoping to get responses soon. Texts included Edge, Darren, Zhara, and Happy. She figured one would be pretty close to the others so they all could see the little one.

Happy was cuddled up to Pap, a big smile on their face, "It...was new..but...i liked it. I...I loved it..." they cuddled close and kissed him lightly. Their focus would be taken once their phone went off. "Oh...dear...I'm sorry...I thought I had that on silent..."

Aquaria was softly singing to Kryssie, swaying as she walked around the room a bit. Seeing that the baby had let out a tiny coo and a yawn; she smiled as well. "There we go my sweet keiki, my little child..."

She noticed Marrie and Sans, and grinned. "Aloha you two...Kryssie's almost asleep, along with her Mama."

Pap chuckled quietly, and gave them a kiss. "it's cool, babe. i figured i just didn't want work callin' me. but everyone in the family knows to call you first on my days off. so...what's goin on, boo?"

Edge had gotten the text, as he was helping Bitter out from the shower. After getting his husband into his wheelchair, he plucked up his phone. "Hey, Bitts...Vera had the baby! The little tyke is precious ain't they?"

Bitter was still drying himself off, and a big smile crossed his teacup'd face. "Awww...they're damn beautiful!" Edge then helped Bitter into a light dress, and sat on the side of the bed while he responded back.

[That kiddo is damn gorgeous, Mars-bar. Has Vera and that tall drink o' water talked any? Or did they wait for her to fuckin' pop the kid out to actually have a chat?] Edge blithely texted back.

"That's okay. I know Vera's been pretty tired lately. Sounds like everything's okay now." Marrie was happy about that, "Guess this means I have two new family members. I think you'll do them really good, Aqua."

Kryssie let out another small coo, in response, one of her little ears flicked in liking the sounds of people talking.

"Can I hold her? Just a little? Please?" Marrie looked really excited, especially with the little noises her niece was making.

Happy kissed back before looking at their phone. Their smile only increased, "Vera had the baby. She...looks really cute." Happy showed the picture to Papy, "So...tiny...!" They couldn't help but giggle.

Marrie would notice the texts coming in. One from Zhara saying congratulations and she's holding off Napsta from getting a camera crew over. She mentally thanked her for that. Edge's message came in, she put in a reply.

[They talked a little after Krystabelle came out. I think Sissy's doing a lot better now, but we'll see for sure when she wakes up. Aqua's doing really good with the baby though!]

Aqua smiled, as a few thin pink tears trailed down her watery cheeks. "E komo mai...that means your welcome...gawd, I...I just love your sister so much, and I love Kryssie so much too...as far as I'm concerned...that bastard ain't their other parent. I am. Soon as I knew, I tried to support V as much as I could..."

She looked back to where Vera was sleeping. "You don't know how many nights she clung to me like a warm squishy doll, and just sobbed into my chest..." After Marrie asked her about holding the baby, she gave a dripping, cheeky grin. "I dunno, can you? Hehe. Yeah, sure, just make sure you support her head, Mar!"

Sans was nearly ready to explode from the cuteness of Kryssie. "MWEH-HEE-HEE! THEY'RE SOOOO PRECIOUS! AND CUTE! AND I WANT TO SQUISH THEIR LITTLE CHEEKS! AND FLICK THEIR EARS SOFTLY!"

"ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhhh!" He was clutching his gloved hands over his still bare chest, a brilliant blush across his rounded cheeks.

Aqua looked to Sans, chuckling as she'd given the baby to Marrie. "Hokus...stars I know you're excited, but what the heck you doin, Sansy?"

Sans grinned, as he had stars in his eyes. "I'm very slowly and softly screaming! They're! Just! So! Perfect!" He gently leaned over and gave Kryssie a kiss on her forehead.

Edge saw the reply and he grinned lightly. Going over to the couch, he settled down beside Wingdin; after lifting Bitter onto the cushion between them both. Bitter held up a stack of knitted hats, mittens, and boots. Then Chara took his camera and took a picture of all three of them; while Bitter held up the baby clothes. Then the short human sent the picture to Marrie.

Wingdin was managing to look at the camera, because Chara had clicked their tongue; Bitter had a weak smile across his face. Edge looked rather tired, but had a smile, with his new top denture in. His teeth were back to looking gold once again, and he was happy about that. Chara then texted a response on their phone.

[Papi told me to text you this pic. Pops finally got up after you and Bubba Sans left. He's...possibly close to his time. He'll be going to see Doc Greenburg in a week, and see what is up with him. The baby clothes are for the new kitten. I would guess they'd be a water kitten, hopefully.]

Marrie just smiled, happy to see her sister get some happiness out of everything. She happily took on Kryssie, supporting her carefully in her arms.

"Hi little girl! Ooooh! Look at you! You're so pretty! You're going to be loved a lot, yes you are! " she laughed,"She's a perfect little baby!"

Kryssie's ear flicked again, letting out a little cough before cooing again.

Marrie did check her messages again and gave a bittersweet smile.

[Hope so. Guess we'll see. When Vera's awake and a little stronger, I'll ask if she wants to visit you guys there to meet her. Her names Kystabelle, Kryssie for short! Sans, Aqua and I are taking care of her while Vera sleeps.]

Aqua sighed, and went back to the bed, and gently snuggled against Vera; running her fingers through V's blond hair. Looking to Marrie, watching as she easily cared for Kryssie. "Yeah, her full name is Krystabelle Leilani Jae. I...don't want to jump too far forward, but I figured if me and Vera ever got married I'd prolly take her last name...unless Kryssie wanted her last name to be Jae-Noelani...oh wow, that's a mouthful. Gotta love Hawaiian language not having many letters, hehehe..."

Sans gently rubbed Kryssie's back lovingly, and smiled sweetly. "Such a sweet and beautiful little girl!"

Edge gently placed the baby clothes back onto the coffee table, and then he pushed Bitter to the kitchen. The coffee cup hybrid seemed more weak than ever, as Edge helped Bitter to eat something for lunch. Chara had come into the doorway of the kitchen, and watched their fathers for a moment. Their brown eyes were saddened, as they saw Bitter was having awful trouble even eating.

[Hopefully that'll be soon. When you're able, see if you can get my brothers and bring them along with yourself and Happy back to the house.] Chara texted back.

Marrie giggled a bit and held onto her niece, "You never know. My sister could come around. Sansy...You want to hold her? Your sibling keeps texting and I don't want to keep disturbing Kryssie."

Marrie did manage a text to Chara,

[I'll try. Let me see if I can reach Happy.]

Sans grinned and he gently took the baby in his arms, and cradled her easily against his bare chest. "Hello there, my little niece...you are gorgeous...go ahead and see if you can talk with Chara."

Chara had gotten the text from Marrie and they nodded to themselves. [Thank you. I've been watching Papi and Pops all day today...he's just so weak...I'm scared about it all, Marrie...and...and I keep seeing someone in the corner of the rooms.]

Kryssie settled in, letting out a tiny coo before letting out a tiny kitten sneeze before going back to a little coo.

Marrie nodded and started texting Chara, looking concerned when she saw the comment on someone in the corner.

[I know...I'll come back soon...maybe talk with my uncle to see if there's anything we can make to boost his energy again. But...what about this...someone in the corner? Have you told anyone else about it? Do they look dangerous?]

Sans laughed softly, and let out a soft curious growl at their kitten sneeze. "Oooh, that was a big little sneeze, ma'am! You are so cute!"

Chara was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, now looking at their mother Wingdin as she sat in her recliner, enjoying Napstaton's channel. They looked behind their mom and saw the same darkened figure from the kitchen, watching silently over the blind motherly skeleton. Taking their phone again, they read the text and responded.

[No...no one would believe me. They don't look dangerous...they look sad, and lonely...]

Chara sent a second text message, but it would come to Marrie's phone garbled, and glitchy, not displaying correctly.

[̠̺͢I̙̮͚̯t͓͙̼̕'s̝̥ ̻͙̹̖̣P̲͓̫͚͓̺͡a̸͎̜̪p͙͎͚͇͇̜̩͟a͡.̨͙̥̥̱͍͖]͔͘

Kryssie's ear flicked before settling down to sleep. Baby was tired already.

Marrie looked confused on what it said. She didn't really get it. But...perhaps she'd talk with Sans later about it.

[Long as they're not hurting anyone...I suppose it's okay. But if they do cause a problem, we have people who can help.]

Happy lied there against Papyrus, curious about something. This was bugging them for a long time and they decided to voice it. "Papy...may I ask something...about...your family...? If...you wouldn't mind that is...?"

Sans had started to slowly walk around the room; rocking Kryssie in his arms, keeping them happily still asleep like most babies liked. He glanced to Marrie as she was intently texting, hoping things were alright.

Chara texted back, as they gently settled onto the couch near the recliner. They saw the shadowy darkened figure a little better. It appeared to be Dr. Brewer to them, as he sat in a chair as dark as his body; his white dripping gloves clasped over his large gut; just a little behind and beside Wingdin's chair.

Her hand rested on the arm of the recliner, occasionally tapping along with the music as it played. Cupcake gently rested his glove over Wingdin's hand, and a wavering smile could be seen on his slightly dripping teacup head. Looking back to their phone, Chara frowned a little.

[No...they don't want to hurt anyone...I think they miss Mom.]

Papyrus was idly picking his fangs, and he closed his mouth; noticing they were looking at him then. "huh? sure, shoot the breeze, my mecha main boo~ ask me anythin' ya wanna know!"

Marrie wasn't sure but figured it would be okay.

[Okay...I guess it's fine...I'll still ask Sans. I just...don't get it...why would they miss your mom...?]

She started to get a bit of a headache and held her head.

[I need to go, we'll talk later...]

Happy took a bit before deciding to ask, "...What was your dad like...?" They were quiet but...for Pap it could be heard clear as day.

Chara nodded to their phone, not responding; as they watched the shadowy figure and their Mom. Wingdin was humming softly to the music on the TV, leaning back in the recliner slightly. Cupcake's dripping glove gently seemed to rub her bony arm, as he continued to smile happily. The black liquid in his teacup'd head started to steam lightly, a very faint gray cloud visible from his dripping head.

Papyrus thought for a moment. "um...which dad? i technically have four...i-i mean three of 'em...i have papi, pops, and then there's meaux. but because you stated 'was' guess you mean meaux, that fuckin' bastard..."

He didn't want to talk about his Papa, because it would just cause Hapsta to have a headache and no remembering, just like everyone else. "yeah...you know papi and pops though..."

Happy thought of that as much, "...Yes...I...thought you said that...but...Meaux...he...didn't love you...yes...? I...I saw someone at the hospital months ago...and...they called you their son...but...they said they loved you..a lot..and...I wasn't sure who it was..." Happy vaguely remembered the conversation. They were trying to remember more...they knew they told them their name but...they couldn't remember.

Papyrus sat up more on the bed, looking to Happy curiously. "...meaux never loved me...he's the one who, well...injured ma and caused her to have sans early actually...but uh...the one you saw, that would have been papa..."

He sighed, and then slipped his glasses on. "...you'll probably get a headache, but i need to tell you...his name was dr. caddy niall brewer...he fell into the lava, just a day before we found out that vera was pregnant actually...after that happened, no one remembered him, it was as if he'd been erased off of the face of existance..."

"i miss him everyday...and i've been trying to find a way to bring him back, but nothing so far...i...i know he would be excited to see kryssie...and uh, if we ever had kids...i wouldn't want him to miss out on them, whenever that is of course..."

Happy did get to have a slight headache but they leaned onto Pap, "It's...a lot to think about...and...I understand...I just didn't know who it was or...why they were so proud but...I see the difference." They smiled, "...I...don't remember much of the last time I saw him...but...I do remember this...he...was happy I was there for you...and...he's very proud of you and Sans..."

Their head was hurting quite a lot now, they shut their eyes to help themselves rest a bit as they hugged Pap's arm, "...I...think we need to wait on kids...just..well...a-a little..." they manged a weak chuckle.

Papyrus sighed and nodded in agreement. "oh yeah, i know we should wait, boo...just uh, makin' a comment i guess...but yeah...so ya told me about vera having the baby? we should go and check them out, see how she is."

Aqua meanwhile, had crawled further into the bed with Vera, and she pulled her bandanna off; letting her dreads splay out as she fell asleep beside Vera, after giving her a soft wet kiss on her cheek.

"I..I think so. Yes." Happy nodded before getting up, "I would really like to see her."

Vera was still sound asleep, cuddled up next to Aqua. She did move and tussle a bit as she dreamed of something unpleasant. Her mother's venomous words, the memory of her dad dusting in front of her, the beatings done to her when she was a teen, all haunting her again. A scared whimper came out from her as she clung onto Aqua's body.

Marrie was back with Kryssie, the baby had gone off and fallen asleep herself but Marrie didn't want to let her go just yet. She stroked her niece's cheek and looked to Sans, "Sansy...?"

Papyrus nodded as well, as he got up from the bed, and yawned widely. "mhm! nice thing is i ain't gotta shortcut nowhere, we'll jus get dressed more and walk over to the house."

Aqua felt Vera clinging to her body, and she easily slid her arms around her; letting her nuzzle her chest. Starting to wake up slightly, hearing her whimpering. "E noho mālie kuʻu aloha, eia wau noʻoe..." She murmured softly, hoping it would be comforting for her. "...ʻaʻole wau e haʻalele iāʻoe, aloha mau loa wau iāʻoe..."

(Quiet my love, I'm here for you...I will never leave you, I love you forever...)

Sans had been looking out the window, his hands resting on his hips; as his tail slowly waved. Hearing Marrie speak to him, he blinked his eyes a bit, looking towards her. "O-OH, SORRY...WHAT DID YOU ASK ME, DEAR?"

He gazed at her, with a sweet smile; his right eyelight a bit more dim then normal. "IS EVERYTHING OKAY, MY LOVE?"

Happy giggled a bit before going to grab their jacket and scarf. Had to be somewhat dressed to visit, even though their robot body didn't exactly come with clothes for the most part.

Vera started to slowly calm down again, but still clung onto Aqua. There were a few tears but she went right back to sleep.

"I just called you, silly. I didn't ask anything yet." Marrie giggled quietly as she held Kryssie, "...I was...going to ask...um...you think...one day, we'll do this...?"

Papyrus yawned a little, and tugged at his tank top a little. "...i need to get some new tank tops soon enough. i've got enough honey on this one to start a jive hive~" After he saw they had gotten dressed, he pressed a loving kiss to their mouth; slipping his hoodie on then leading them out the door with them.

Aqua kissed Vera's cheeks gently, rubbing her back softly; still humming a little.

Sans blinked a bit, and grinned sweetly. "If you would want to have children with me, my dear Marrie...of course. I would love to be a parent with you..."

Happy giggled and got their shoes on, but happily paused to kiss Pap. "Much as I say you're sweet, I do not want to feel sticky all over too. Your kisses are enough." Once out the door, they were ready to see the the baby.

"I was just thinking...we still have a lot of time...so...you know...I'm just curious about our future. Cause...I want to make it special with you.." Marrie purred lightly as she nuzzled her niece.

Papyrus had a lazy and pleased grin across his face, as he came up to the front door with Happy in tow; and he quietly opened the front door. "in you go my bae-boo~"

Sans thought for a moment, rubbing the right side of his head; near the old burn scar. "Of course my dearest, such a time as that is of much importance to myself. When we do...decide to go ahead with that, it would be an honor to have children with you my dear..."

Walking away from the window, he came over to the chair, looking closer to Marrie and Kryssie. "...I've tried to never think much about my own mortality, as a very sick child...but no matter how much of my life I have left, I only want to spend it with you, Marrie."

Happy giggled and headed inside, looking around the quiet house.

Marrie smiles and kissed him gently, "I hope you stay for a long while. You're strong...and I can't help but try and be strong with you...so...I hope we keep together for a long time too..." she purred.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Happy called in the house, hoping someone would answer.

Sans and Marrie had been in the baby's bedroom in the back of the house, and he heard Happy calling out. Smiling, he came down the hallway, and grinned up at Happy. "Hello, Sibby Happy! My dearest Marrie and I are in the new baby's bedroom! Vera and Aqua are sleeping in their bedroom right now, with V recovering!"

Papyrus' sights trailed up and down his little brother's body for a moment, and he blinked curiously. "...there a reason you're nearly naked bro?"

Sans blushed deeply, and chuckled softly. "Ah! I had left the house so quickly, I was doing smashing practice in the backyard with Papi!"

"...uh-huh. not the fact that you're wanting to show off your adonis ectogel..." The taller brother drawled softly, snickering.

Sans couldn't help but have his skull looking more like his namesake of a blueberry. He puffed out his cheeks almost angrily, a weak warning growl escaping between his fanged teeth. Papyrus flashed Sans a very toothy grin; and then followed the young man to that back bedroom.

Happy had to hold back a laugh before sneaking away to see Marrie and the baby while the two brothers teased each other.

Happy managed to find Marrie and sit with her to view the little sleeping bundle.

"Is this her...?" Happy whispered, little pink heart lights alit.

"Mhmm. Her name is Krystabelle Leilani Jae. Kryssie for short." Marrie smiled as she gently passed the sleeping Kryssie to Happy.

"Hello little one...hi there...you look just like your mommy...heh heh...oh...she's beautiful...!" Happy couldn't help but she'd a few tears over the little one. Kryssie began to wake up and start whimpering from being disturbed. "Oh! Sorry..." Happy immediately felt bad again as Marrie tried to help calm the little one down.

Aquaria yawned, hearing Kryssie's whimpering. Carefully, she untangled herself from Vera; giving her a kiss. Then she came down the hallway, her dripping mouth open in a yawn. "...oh gawd, I needed that nap..."

Looking into the bedroom, she smiled softly. "Aloha, Happy; I see our little one is starting to get a bit active, hmm? Howzit going wit'chu lately though, Hap?" She mumbled slightly, as she went to gently take Kryssie to comfort her.

"Oh...um...w-well...thank you..." Happy got a bit shy again, "Just...same old...same old...sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Happy. It's okay. That means it's been really comfy lately, right?" Marrie tried to get the robot to perk up. Seemed to work as Happy managed a smile and nod.

"Oh, Aqua, is my sister awake yet?" Marrie looked at the water elemental as Kryssie went from whimpering to crying.

Aqua's mouth disappeared and she tried to sway and rock to calm Kryssie down more, checking to see if she maybe needed something. "Ah, no no...my ewalani's still knocked out in there...she's okay, but she's exhausted."

She gently rubbed Kryssie's back, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's head. "Hokus...little one, are you hungry? C'mon, let's get you to Mama then...Ma has no milk for you unfortunately..."

Looking over to Happy, as she slipped out of the room to take Krystabelle to Vera, she gestured for them to follow. "And hey, don't ever be sorry about same old, same old...everyone has kuleana, or responsibilites to take care of. The snail farm, your cousin, your boyfriend...there's a lot on your plate, Happy...even if you don't realize it."

"I mean, me and Vera, we run our medicinal business out of our home...and I'm lucky that Uncle James is willing to help us fill our orders when we're busy. Even though...he's Vera's uncle, if he wanted and Vera thinks it's okay; he can be Kryssie's 'kupuna' or grandparent. I mean...hell my parents aren't going to want to see their grandchild I bet." She shook her dreaded hair slightly; as she came into the bedroom.

Coming over to the bed, she lightly patted Vera's shoulder. "V...hey V, the baby needs to eat..."

Kryssie kept crying in Aqua's hold. Marrie watched Aqua go with the baby and looked to Happy, "She's right. It is a lot. Nothing's wrong with same old same old."

"Y-Yeah...we...did do something different but...it was good..." Happy smiled a bit.

"Oh! That reminds me...Sansy? Pap? Chara was asking if we'd all go back to the house together, possibly with the baby. But...they wanted us to be there. Um...Chara...gave me some news." Marrie looked at the skeleton brothers, remembering the texts she recieved earlier.

Vera stirred from her sleep, slowly getting her eyes open as she heard her baby cry and feel Aqua pat her, "H-Huh...what...? W-what's wrong now...?" She yawned out, still seeming tired.

Sans and Pap had been quietly arguing over something insignificant, when they both looked up at what Marrie said. Papyrus was the first to speak. "...news? oh...wonder what's goin' on that they'd need all of us..."

In the bedroom, Aqua gave Vera a soft smile. "Just gimme your breast, I'll get Kryssie fixed up. She's hungry..." Gently, she sat down on the bed beside Vera; helping her with the baby. "And I know it's a big thing, but...apparently the Asters wanted to have someone bring the baby over...like...today I think."

Glancing to the door, she saw it was mostly closed; then she lowered her head slightly to whisper to Vera. "...I think Mr. Bitter is falling down...he's probably close to dusting, Vera..."

Marrie sighed, seeming sad to say this but...it had to be done, "...Pops is...not looking good...Chara said he's getting weaker by the day...so...they asked if we all could go to see him...while he's still here..."

Happy looked solem at the news before heading over to Papyrus's side, "...H-How...long...?"

"They don't know...he has an appointment to see the doctor but...they said it might be soon." Marrie played with her hands to distract herself slightly.

Vera groaned lightly before taking the baby to feed. That seemed to solve her dilemna as she calmed down once she latched on to eat. Hearing about Bitter flashed a memory of her father through her mind.

"There's my little sprout! Aloe Vera! Ha ha!" his voice boomed in her head with a laugh before he started hacking and coughing from his bedside.

"Dad...please...don't waste your energy..it's okay...here...Uncle made something new...maybe this will work...I-It has to this time."

"A new one...huh...? He needs a..b-break baby...t-tell him t-ta..."

"Dad? Dad?! Daddy!? DAD! UNCLE! UNCLE PLEASE COME HERE! UNCLE HELP! UNCLE!

She remembered was dust coating her father's bed, her arms, and her clothes, the tears she cried for three days straight, the smell of the clothes she wore that day, staying out of school for a week because she couldn't take it.

And she thought of the skeleton brothers, hoping that hell won't be the same as hers.

"...We're going...I think my uncle has a spare wheelchair we can use...my...legs are fucking jello right now...but...that should work..." Vera looked up at Aqua, her dark bagged eyes had read seriousness despite the shock and fear from earlier.

The brother's eyelights both went out, and they went a few shades lighter white then they normally were. Papyrus let out a soft shaky breath, and Sans' had tears gathering in his still empty sockets.

Papyrus shook his head, running his hand over his skull. "...he's gonna fight tooth and nail, if i know pops...and he'll deny it up and down that anythin's wrong with him..."

Sans wiped his cheeks off, letting out a faint growling sob.

Aqua nodded softly, and gave Vera a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll go grab that wheelchair, yeah? Be right back..." She then headed out from the bedroom, and went to the kitchen to talk with James about a spare wheelchair for Vera to use and why.

Papyrus stood there, staring at the floor while all of this was happening. "...huh...papi always figured he'd be first to go..." He muttered softly to himself. "...hey whenever ya get that chair for vera and get all fixed up...uh...i'll open the door here, and it'll be a quick trip. i ain't done any shortcuts in a few weeks, i'll be fine. this one is worth it..."

Marrie went over to Sans and gave him a tight hug, trying to nuzzle his tears away, "...I'm sorry Sansy...I'm so sorry..." she quietly whimpered but kept her hold.

James understood more than anything, "Spare wheelchair is in the shed behind the house. You can't miss it. Just give it a quick clean and it should be ready. I can stay and watch the house...I'll need to call Darren and let him know anyway."

Happy held onto Pap, doing their best, and failing, to not cry. They really enjoyed being part of their fiance's family since Napsta and themselves never really grew up with parents. Just an old ghost aunt and older cousins who ended up raising them.

Sans tried to be strong, but it was hard. He'd known the man nearly all of his life, since he was three years old; and he'd supported him when no one else seemingly would. When everyone was scared of him doing something due to his weak health, his Pops was always there for him. Tears continued to fall, and he nuzzled his face against Marrie's neck, snuffling sobs into her fur.

Papyrus' tail lay drooped against the floor, and his expression was almost unreadable; as he hugged Happy softly. "...we'll get to see him, hap, just a few moments..."

Aqua had immediately gone to the shed, and found the spare wheelchair; cleaning it up quickly. Then she brought it into the house, and set a pillow into it; so Vera would be somewhat comfortable. "Got the chair, hun...lemme help you into it..."

Carefully, she helped Vera to stand, after placing Kryssie on the bed; and tugged the new mother's skirt down that she wore still. Fixing her up, she then helped Vera into the chair; and then handed her Kryssie into her arms. "...There we go, all ready to go now..."

Papyrus saw that Aqua had wheeled out Vera and the baby from the bedroom; and he went to the front door of the house, where everyone had followed him. Holding onto Happy still; he opened the door, which lead into what looked like they were right beside the front porch of the Aster's house. Going to the door, he opened it quietly, to let everyone else come inside first.

Marrie let Sans cry into her neck, rubbing his back in hope it helped a little.

Happy sniffled and kept their hold on Pap, trying to get themselves to calm down.

"Thanks...um...fuck...i'll work on a thing..." Vera was a bit out of it to try and think of cute nicknames for her new girlfriend. That thought already was weird but, not terrible. She carefully got into the chair and tried to get comfy before getting Kryssie back. Little one wasn't very happy being torn away but soon calmed down once she was back in her mama's arms.

"You still want to go, sansy...? Or...do you need another minute...?" Married whispered at him lightly, stroking his skull with a gentle touch.

Papyrus stood there holding onto Happy, he gently put his chin on their head, burying his face in their black hair. "...nyeeeehhh...t-this is so hard, hap..." He looked over to see that everyone was still with them both.

"I w-want to gooo..." He murmured through his sad growls. Sans nodded his head, still pressed against her neck, and he sniffled softly, wiping his face more. "I have to be strong...I h-have to be there...f-for my Pops...and Mama and Papi..."

Aqua let out a soft burbling sigh. "Don't worry so much on pet names or nothin...I know it's all really quick for you, my sweet wahine...and doesn't make it any easier I've got like a million nicknames for you easily, heh." She started to push Vera along with the others, as they finally made their way towards the Aster house, after Papyrus had shortcut them all there.

Sans was torn up so badly, but he knew he needed to see his Pops before anything happened further. Papyrus went up to the front door, and held Happy close to him. "do you need any help with the chair, aqua? and uh, don't worry, there's a ramp to get in, so it's not that hard..."

"I'm here, Papy...I'm here..." Happy managed to at least stop the tears, nuzzling their fiance gently.

Marrie kissed a few tears away from his face, "It will be okay, Blue...don't worry...I'm right here with you..."

"...It's hard losing someone you love a lot...best you can do is...be there and make it worth it..." Vera recounted the words her uncle said once to her. She never really understood it much until recently, "Shouldn't be bad...I'm not heavy...I had a baby." Vera growled lightly but let it pass, especially since Kryssie was now awake and cooing up a storm with the sound of voices. She even managed to half open her eyes, reddish-pink in color. Combination of who helped bring her into the world.

Papyrus kissed their head, and nuzzled Happy back, letting out a quiet sigh. "...thanks, hap..thank you vera."

Aqua managed to have a small smirk, and she patted Vera's shoulder. "Naw, it's not hard at all, I just don't wanna flip them over or anything..." She then pushed Vera's chair up the ramp, and looked to Papyrus. "You uh...gonna open the door there, big kahuna?"

Papyrus sighed, and nervously chuckled a bit. "...yeah sure..." He reached forward and opened the front door, letting out a soft breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "hey...everyone..."

As he stepped into the house, he looked around for where Bitter was possibly, and he almost smiled when he saw the old coffee cup hybrid seated in his wheelchair beside Wingdin's recliner, until he saw just how weak he appeared. The past two weeks had been spent at Happy's house actually, helping them with their farm, and just taking time for himself.

Sans felt just as bad, he knew his Pops was weak, and sick...but his eyelights came back; blown wide at seeing how bad off he seemed. "P-POPS?"

Bitter heard Sans' exclamation, and he snorted softly; lifting his head from where he'd been sleeping before. "Huh? Wha the fuck...oh...Sans...hey..." His gloves were resting in his lap; as he held them together; to try to stop the shaking. "V popped that...kiddo out...yeh?"

Marrie looked at Bitter, seeming worried but did her best to hide it in her smile. "Hi Pop...good to see you again..."

Happy stayed with Papy the entire time, holding onto his hand for mutual support. Was something they could do.

"Yeah...actually that's...kinda why I'm here. She...came out pretty quick...her name's Kryssie." Vera chuckled lightly as Kryssie started cooing again, a tiny paw went into her mouth to suckle for a little.

"Want to see her? She's pretty energetic for just a newbown." Vera gently rocked her baby girl.

Bitter's head trembled something bad, and he could barely move in the wheelchair. His legs were twisted, as his arthritis had taken them over by then. Looking to Vera, he managed a smile; and then covered his mouth with his gloves, wheezing terribly for a moment. Wingdin reached over awkwardly, and lightly rubbed Bitter's back comfortingly once she'd reached it. Chara was nowhere to be found, as they'd hidden in their room overwhelmed by emotion.

Edge came back into the living room; holding a cup of medicine in his hands. "I know ya couldn't keep dinna down Bitts, but ya need to try to take this medicine okay?"

Bitter had stopped wheezing, and he let out a huff, trying to catch his breath. "Don't wanna...take no fuckin shit...it burns, Gaster..." Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eye; trying to get his breath again. "Oh...my fuck..."

Sans let out a hiccuped cry, and hugged onto Marrie again. Papyrus held Happy's hand firmly, yet not painfully.

Bitter finally got his breath back for a moment, and he wheezed again, but it was much softer; as his breathing was more shallow. "Yeh...yeh...wanna see 'er...she...heheh...she's a prin...a fuckin princess..."

His reddened eye gazed at Aqua and Vera, and he smiled brightly. "Youse two...m-make a great...co-couple..." He let out another wheezing shallow breath, managing to snicker slightly. "Don't...don't drown 'er...bahahaha..."

Edge managed to let out a bark of a laugh when he realized what Bitter was talking about. "Oh gawd Bitter darlin...they just had a kid, I don't think that's happening no time soon..."

Marrie was doing her best not to start crying either, holding onto Sans as best as she could. Happy kept a hold on Pap's hand, doing their best.

Vera couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Yeah, I'm not doing shit for a while. But thanks...we're working on stuff." She looked at her little girl, who was still sucking on her mouth, "Come on you...I should have brought in a binky before we left. Aqua..mind if you move me a little closer? I think Kryssie's curious." Little Kryssie was indeed looking around but completely not focued, taking in whatever she could see while she purred/mewed in her warm blanket.

Aqua nodded and wheeled Vera closer to Bitter's wheelchair. She was having a bit of trouble moving her around though.

Edge came over and gently picked up the entire wheelchair, setting her down nearly beside his husband. "There we are, right beside 'em."

Bitter looked to Vera, a shaky smile on his porcelain face. Looking at the old man closer, it could be seen that his entire head was lightly crackled all over, the cracks in his broken eye were deep like gouges. He was wearing a thin deep blue velour dress with long bell sleeves, which did nothing to hide how drastically thin he'd gotten from the inability to eat the last few days.

His eye looked to Kryssie, and he let out a tiny gasp, pointing to the baby with a shaking hand. "S-She's sooo damn cute...how...how old is she? Did'ja jus pop 'er out...?"

Lightly, he patted her knee, leaning closer to them both a bit, his head shaking as he spoke. "D-Damn she's...gonna...gonna be a soul breaker...she's pretty...jus like...like her Ma..."

Sitting back up again, he ended up slumping against the back of his wheelchair tiredly. "I...you r-raise 'er good...y-yer Ma...yer Ma she...she'd have been...been shit back home in Fell...not even back...back there do they...do they do that to they kids..."

"Thanks." Vera was a bit surprised from being lifted so easily but didn't really complain. She did find it hard to really keep looking at Bitter after seeing...everything wrong with him. Reminded her too much of her dad before he dusted.

"Just had her today, yeah...was a hell of a surprise but...I think she's worth it." Vera found a bit more strength with just looking at her kid. Kryssie looked over at Bitter and cooed, curious on who it was.

"...Not like my mom ever raised me anyway...one thing for sure...I'm nothing like my mom...and I'm not damn about to start." She assured before nuzzling her kid, causing a tiny purr to escape from Kryssie, "You're going to be loved...whether ya like it or not."

Bitter heard Kryssie cooing, and he gave her a shaky smile. He leaned forward again, and gently let his hand shake close to Kryssie's face. "Heya kitten...y-yeah, she's gonna be loved...b-by everyone here..."

He found himself slumping more forward in his chair, the inside of his cup head being able to be seen as his forehead was nearly touching his knees. Papyrus came over, leaving Happy's side, and he gently helped Bitter back upright again. "pops...w-what was that? you okay?" Papyrus murmured, as he helped Bitter to sit back upright again.

Bitter gasped for breath, his red pupil constricted as he caught his breath again. "S-Soul...stopping...and s-starting..." Wingdin silently covered her mouth, and sighed sadly.

Sans let out a squeaky saddened growl. Aqua looked at Bitter's expression and could tell he was in so much pain just then. Reaching into her inventory, she pulled out her half of a blunt of the Wicked Sugar Cookies. "Mr. Bitter...I've...um got something for you that can help with your pain...it's the strongest blend we have lately..."

She helped him to hold it, while in the holder; and without a second thought, Papyrus flicked his thumb, gathering a tiny amount of his heat-based flame magic, lighting the blunt for Bitter. He got an idea, and pulled out a paper bag he had in his inventory, dumping the jerky onto the floor.

Papyrus proceeded to take a few deep hits of the blunt, blowing the smoke carefully into the paper bag. Holding it closed; he handed it to Aqua, and she helped Bitter to inhale the smoke through normal shallow breathing. "There we go sir...just breathe normally...there that'll help you..."

After a few more hits from the bag setup; the shaking and trembling soon slowed and softened, and Bitter's red pupil got a bit wider. His soul was still on the verge of cracking, but he smiled a bit more happily to Vera.

Vera didn't really hide her expressions anymore. She knew this was hard for everyone. It still hurt to remember.

"...Hey...Edge...? You...want to hold her...? My arms are kinda tired...I need a break." She offered. Kryssie let out another coo before deciding to suckle on her paw again.

Marrie held onto Sans, doing her best to be strong for him, but it wasn't easy with her seeing Bitter like that.

Happy just stayed by the side, worried and waiting, unable to do anything to really help.

Edge nodded softly, gently scooping up Kryssie into his robotic arm; so he could gently interact with her with his natural hand. "Sure thing, V...heya mini kitten...you're a cute little baby ain't ya?" He sniffled softly, and using his good ability to hide his true emotions; so he could keep a happy pleased smile on his face for Kryssie.

Sans just leaned against Marrie lightly, his tail just hanging behind him as tears trickled down his cheeks. He nuzzled Marrie's cheek, letting out a mournful noise, unable to speak.

Papyrus took one last inhale of the blunt, and exhaled all of it into the bag; handing the bag to Aqua. She held it gently to Bitter, assisting him to finish it up. Papyrus let out a few coughs, and sighed deeply; his own eyelights blown wide from how strong the blunt was. Going to the cup of tea he saw by his mother's chair, he dropped the stub of the blunt into it; to extinguish it. "oookay...woooah that is really strong shit...i hope it's helping you some pops...i can't feel my fuckin' tail..."

Bitter let out a raspy laugh, and he leaned back against his wheelchair, and nodded softly. The shakes and tremors had finally managed to stop; leaving him slightly slumped in the chair he sat in. "Oh...fuck yeah...my...my chest kinda hurts, but nothin's shakin' no more..."

Pap looked to Bitter and he sniffled. "...it's cracking ain't it...i-i can't even feel my damn tail, and your chest still hurts, pops..."

Kryssie looked up at Edge, still suckling her paw. With her free one she tried reaching out, liking the shininess of his teeth.

"I warned you...that's stuff is powerful. I haven't had a chance to really perfect it." Vera sighed looking at Pap. She was surprised to hear that Bitter was still feeling pain even after all that. She knew what that meant...she had first hand experience...her uncle's medicine couldn't fixed cracked souls...no weed could do that either.

Marrie held onto Sans, her own tears threatened to fall but didn't as she kept an arm around her boyfriend tight.

Happy was at pap's side again, trying to urge him to sit down, almost afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

Edge purred softly, leaning closer to let her touch his shiny gold fangs. He chuckled gently, smiling to Kryssie sweetly.

Papyrus could barely feel Happy's hands on his shoulders, and he stumbled his way to the couch beside his mother's recliner, slumping into the cushion; his eyelights still blown wide. "...ish 'kay vera...jus...jus did it fer pops..."

Bitter laid against the back of the wheelchair, his body slack as his thin chest rose and fell with each strained breath he took. He looked to Vera, managing a wavering smile. "V-Vera...y-you just do what'cha feel is right...yeh? My boys...my boys know good...t-that little kitten's gotta know...h-how ta be good..."

He coughed deeply, feeling like a knife was in his chest just then. Coughing again, a thin trail of reddish magic blood trailed down the side of his pointed mouth; as his lungs were filling with his own magic blood by then. Sans buried his face into Marrie's neck, nearly trembling with his crying. Papyrus was seated on the couch and when he saw the blood trailing down his Pops' chin he let out a low cry, orange tears streaking down his cheeks openly.

The baby just bapped them with her little paw, more out of curiosity than anything.

Happy held onto Papyrus, their own pink tears falling as they shook. Marrie let her own tears fall as she held onto Sans tighter.

Vera just looked at Bitter with a smile, her own mind reciting "Just don't think of dad...don't think of dad..don't think of dad...don't think of dad."

"Yeah...she'll know. She's got a lot who'll teach her. Don't worry. I'll make sure she turns out alright." She promised.

Dad...you need the rest...please...

The thought echoed in her head moment she saw the blood. "...You...need some rest, old man. Ya deserve a break...you know...?" Was all she managed to say, her tail curled around her waist.

Bitter coughed again, and put a glove to his mouth; looking at it when he pulled it away. "...heh...heh...g-guess I...I will..." He sighed, the burbling and gurgling of his chest could almost be heard by then as he struggled to breathe.

Aquaria stayed knelt beside Bitter's wheelchair, watching him closely. She held his other glove, and could feel the already weak soul pulse slowing down more. Her pink eyes gazed to Bitter, and her mouth couldn't be seen. "Just rest, please...a hui hou kākou...until we meet again, Mr. Bitter..."

Bitter hadn't heard Aquaria, as his other glove rested on Vera's arm. "A-At...least...I ain't dyin...l-like a bi-bitch...I lowerca-case love a-all of youse...so...much..." His glove started to slip from Vera's arm, as his soul finally had stopped pulsing.

Wingdin covered her face with her hands, quietly weeping in her recliner. Edge paused only for a moment in his smiling to Kryssie; as a large red tear rolled down his cheek, he pressed a soft kiss to the tiny kitten's forehead, purring and rumbling to her gently. Sans just clung to Marrie, about ready to collapse. Papyrus was still just sniffling against Happy on the couch.

Vera just stayed still, expression unreadable, even as she gently took Bitter's limp hand, "...Say hi to my dad for me..."She gently placed his hand back onto his lap and relaxed back into her own chair as she looked at Sans and Pap, "...I'm sorry..."

Marrie was already crying along with Sans, her own knees couldn't hold her up anymore as she sat on her knees and cried. Happy was sobbing with Papyrus, hiding their face within his hoodie unable to look and see.

Little Kryssie let out a tiny coo at the purrs and rumbles, her little paw patting at Edge's cheeks as the tear rolled down, confused as to what and why.

Moments later, another trail of reddish magic blood was seen trailing down the corner of Bitter's mouth, his working eye closing the rest of the way. The sound of his slippers tapping against the floor was heard, as his body started to dust. Being someone from Underfell, however, left his dust a reddish-silver color, as it pooled in the wheelchair's seat.

Edge couldn't watch, as he had quite possibly the most fake smile upon his face, interacting with Kryssie. More red tears rolled down his cheeks however, and he couldn't help the strangled sounding purr that came from his throat. Wingdin couldn't hear the usual noises of Bitter breathing, and she leaned forward in her recliner, her face pointed towards Bitter's recliner. Purple tears leaked from beneath her fused shut sockets.

"N-No...I not hearing Bitterkins...h-he is..." She gulped, and covered her face, openly sobbing as it felt like her heart was simply breaking. Her teacup was gone.

Kryssie let out a tiny mew, seeming unfocused, not understanding at all what was going on. Vera looked over to him, arms outreached, "...I can take her back...if you want..." she offered, not daring to watch Bitter dust. She made a note to text her uncle, brother, and best friend later about Bitter's passing.

"...One thing for sure...I'll make she she knows who he was..." Vera gave a tired promise, her own heart silently breaking at old memories mixing with the events before her.

Edge gave Kryssie back, and gasped deeply the moment the child was turned away from his face. Oh my god...oh my god, my little brat, my darlin...I...I can't believe it...y-you're gone...oh fuck...oh fuck you...you didn't want me to do nuthin to ya, and I didn't and now you're gone...

He went down the hall, going to the bedroom, and he went to the dresser drawer, pulling out a box they had gotten. It had an image of his favorite Dustmetal band on it. Bringing it back, very carefully Edge got to his knees and gathered up Bitter's dust; large red tears rolling down his cheeks all the while.

Sans was just staring straight ahead, his eyelights still gone. He had stopped crying and was completely unresponsive, just softly growling as he breathed. The young skelegator had gotten so overwhelmed he was having a catatonic seizure; laying against Marrie; his body as rigid as stone almost.

Vera held Kryssie close, watching Edge work for a little while. Kryssie herself was beginning to get ansy as she started whimpering again. "Shhh...it's okay...it's alright..." Vera gently rocked her, humming a soft lullaby to calm her down.

Marrie noticed the sudden change in Sans and immediately began to panic, "Sans? Sansy? Sans! Sans! Sansy!" She sobbed out and tried to get him responsive again by cupping his face into her hands, "Sans! Please! Sans! Wake up! Sansy!"

Happy was still crying in Pap's hoodie, unable to take the heartache from it all. They managed a very muffled "Home..." before continuing to sob.

Edge sighed, as he had finished getting all of Bitter's dust into the box, then he folded up the dress that had laid draped over the chair. His voice was soft and husky with emotion as he spoke. "He's havin' a seizure, Mar...it's been awhile, but...he'll be okay. Just give 'em a few minutes, it's one o' those...whazzit called, Wing?"

Wingdin had been sobbing and after a few minutes she had mostly calmed down, still sniffling. "I-It is being called...cata...catatonic? Eh, stone-still seizure..."

Papyrus was still so out of it, when he heard Happy crying, and them muffling out the word 'home', it was all it took. Shambling to his feet, he held their hand and then took a couple steps. Then they were gone, and laying on the floor of Happy's house. "...shit sorry...still kinda...overbaked babe..."

"Just give him a little, Mars...alright...? It'll be okay...come here sis..." Vera opened an arm for her sister but Marrie refused, continuing to sob and latch to Sans, hoping he'd come out of it soon. Vera just decided to text out Zhara, her uncle and Darren the news. What became a pretty good day for her, instantly soured with this.

Happy shook their head and still hugged on, "...i'm s-sorry...i-i'm s-sorry...i'm s-s-so...s-sirry...I c-could't..." they hiccuped, looking like an absolute mess from this.

Sans had been pushed into the couch from Marrie latching onto him the way she had. It took another minute or so, but his eyelights came back on, and his entire body felt like jelly as he instantly slumped flat onto the couch with Marrie on top of him. Tears filled his eyes, and he started to cry; holding onto Marrie. "H-He's gonnnneee..."

Aquaria sighed quietly, watching from where she still stood beside Bitter's now-empty wheelchair. Wingdin was simply hugging a pillow she kept near her, crying openly, yet quietly; Edge was shuffling down the hallway to place Bitter's dust on the vanity table, not sure what to do with it for now...Vera looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, with an increasingly fussy kitten in her arms and attempting to text what had happened that day.

She came over, and gently took Kryssie from Vera's arms, slightly swaying on her feet to try to calm her down. Not sure what to do to calm the baby down, she started singing an old lullaby she knew. "Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe e ke onaona noho i ka lipo...One fond embrace, a hoʻi aʻe au, until we meet again. 'O ka haliʻa aloha i hiki mai...ke hone aʻe nei i kuʻu manawa! ʻO ʻoe nō kuʻu ipo aloha a loko e hana nei!"

(Farewell to thee, farewell to thee, the charming one who dwells in the shaded bowers...One fond embrace, ere I depart, until we meet again. Sweet memories come back to me, bringing fresh remembrances of the past! Dearest one, yes, you are mine own, from you, true love shall never depart!)

In Happy's house, Papyrus was sprawled on the floor, with Happy hugging onto him, and he looked to them worriedly. "...don't be sorry...don't ya ever be sorry babe...it's life...or...this case it's death...i dunno. how about we just lay here, till we feel better, huh? would'ja like that? and when we get up, i'll make ya a sandwich 'er somethin...i love you hapstablook, please don't feel like ya did somethin' wrong...it's alright...i'm jus happy he wasn't hurtin' too bad when he left...an i'll prolly be wreck the next week or so...jus can't feel much o' nothin' right now..."

Marrie nodded with tear stained eyes and huddled herself close to Sans, her fur was still damp from his earlier tears but she didn't care. Only doing her best to comfort her boyfriend as she ran out of tears to cry.

Vera let Aquaria take on Kryssie as she slumped in her chair. How she wasn't a blubbering mess was a shock to her but she was too tired to really say much. Kryssie would calm down some at Aqua's song, she still complained but she wasn't going to cry about it.

Happy sniffled and nodded. They'd like that. "...I...l-love you too...I'll...b-be here too...f-for you..." was all they could manage for now. The whole thing was just a shock for them at the moment.

As the coming weeks went by, life slowly started to return more to a normal pace.

After Bitter had sadly dusted, Edge found Chara in their closet, trying desperately to bring up a menu they couldn't access anymore. The distraught child even resorted to drawing a RESET button on paper, and was punching it in their saddened anger. It was strange, for sure, but it helped them to process what was going on.

Taking Bitter's dust, Edge went and spread it where he'd requested. Going to Underfell himself, he took a handful, spreading it around the labs. As if declaring that if anyone wished to bother him; Dr. Gaster would show no mercy anymore. The rest, he spread at the Jae farm, with James' permission in a nice little ceremony of sorts.

Now it was just Edge and Wingdin, living with Chara. Papyrus had since moved out, and into Happy's home; enjoying being in Waterfall as it was more natural for him. Sans had taken to spending so much time with Marrie that it seemed almost that he too had moved out as well. Spending multiple days at a time with her, only coming home to sleep occasionally or to get something he needed. But it didn't bother the elderly skeletons, they had their child to raise, and their own health problems to care for.

Soon, it seemed that time had sped up for all of them, and it was now a year to the day of Bitter's passing.

Aquaria was humming in the kitchen, swaying on her feet as she trimmed up some product at the kitchen counter. She soon heard the padding of tiny feet, and chuckled softly; shaking her head. "Is that my little wahine comin' to check up on your Ma?"

She grinned, kneeling down in front of Krystabelle who was toddling into the kitchen. "What'chu doin' keiki?"

Kryssie let out a curious mew as she toddled about for a little longer before falling, landing right on Aqua's knees. The soft support made her giggle.

Vera would soon headover, looking like she got done with growing some things outside, "She's being a little explorer today. I had to stop her from crawling into the lemon grass else she was gunna try eating 'em again. She keeps being like that, might have to leave her here when I head to New Home. Last I need is for her to wander off on me or Darren."

Since the time passed, Darren had moved over to New Home over guilt after what happened to his sisters and mother but had always said it was awkward to live at the farm with Vera and Marrie's partners and wanted to give them space. The sisters had forgiven him a long time ago but they couldn't convince him to stay. Darren did occassionally visit to catch up or help out if there was a need for an extra hand.

James was now handling medicines and helping Vera keep the farm and pharmicutical business running. He didn't mind any, the work suited him fine.

Marrie was happy enough to let Sans stay with her and her Uncle, the house did have a lot of room since her siblings left. For now, she was still heavy in her studies to be a healer like her uncle, her magic getting better with each lesson.

Aquaria scooped up Kryssie, giving her kisses on her cheeks. "Ah, being a little kolohe, a little rascal on your Mama, huh?" She held Kryssie in her arms, and sighed, looking to Vera. "She's been in the lemon grass again? Oh geezus...sure, sure she can stay here with me and her Kupuna James, you enjoy time with Darren."

She gently rubbed her fingers through Kryssie's hair, and chuckled. "So what's on the menu for today, Vera? Jus heading out to New Home? Or somethin' else? On my menu is just bottling up some new butter blends though, nothin' too harsh..."

Sans had finished his shift on patrol, and he came up to the house, and grinned as he came up behind Marrie, wrapping his arms around her. "GUESS WHO~"

Over at Papyrus and Happy's house, the tall skelegator was working on deboning a rib roast for pulled beef; and had a bone sticking in his maw. Just in shorts and shirtless; he was humming happily to himself, his round glasses perched on his nasal ridge. After he finished up deboning and shredding it; he popped it into the fridge, and put the bones away as well.

Taking a bite of the bone in his mouth, he went and laid on the chair; closing his eyes as he rested peacefully.

"Visiting Darren and getting some supplies for Unc and Marrie. I'm thinking about bringing back a little dessert for missy here to celebrate. I shouldn't be too long." Vera promised before giving Aquaria a kiss on the cheek. She'd been getting better in accepting and giving the love back. Kryssie let out a tiny giggle before reaching to hug her Ma's hand. Vera gave her baby a few kisses on her head, causing the little kitten to laugh and pat her mom's face.

"Be good for Ma, little sprout. Don't be causing too much trouble, alright?" Vera purred lightly with Kryssie giggling and babbling.

Marrie was currently reading one of her study books when she felt Sans's arms around her, "Hi Sansy! I missed you!" She giggled out and hugged him back, plastering his cheeks a bit with kisses.

Happy was currently with Zhara outside on the farm, tending to the snails. The two were just conversing about life and catching up. Napstaton had been working on a lot of new stuff, the live shows were doing well along with concerts he put up every once in a while. Even getting Zhara into the acts as one of his dancers. So the two have been busy with all sorts of things.

Pap unfortunately wouldn't get to rest too long as someone kicked the door open, the airhorns and lazer light show would be a good guess as to who.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO! SKELECUUUUUUZZ! WHAT'S BLAZING IT, DUDE!?" Napstaton made himself at home inside, sliding over to Pap's side of the chair, "Dude! I got a radical idea that's gunna TOTALLY change things for the next LEVEEEEL!" More airhorns and he threw in some glitter in excitement.

Aquaria smiled at the kiss, and nodded softly. "Sounds like a good plan, Catnip~ And take your time, no rush. I've got things handled 'round here, hun." A slight pink blush crossed Aqua's cheeks, as she gave Vera a slightly watery grin.

Sans laughed happily, as he got smothered in kisses. "I MISSED YOU TOO, MARRIE! I KEPT THINKING ABOUT YOU ALL DAY TODAY WHILE ON PATROL!"

Papyrus however didn't move a single inch, except rolling the bone between his fanged teeth. Having seen the lazer light show, he opened one socket lazily, and looked over to Napstaton. Pulling the bone out from his mouth in an easy motion, he yawned softly.

Then he tapped the side of his head idly. "what was that, pal? lemme get my hearing aids in~"

Vera chuckled, "Alright. I'll be back. Call me for anything." Vera was soon out the door and walking. Kryssie looked up at her water Mama and babbled curiously, seeming like she was asking what now.

"Aww...!" Marrie nuzzled up to him and closed her book, "Well, I'm here and ready for anything! Uncle's off in Hotland today making deliveries. So we have the house to ourselves until later tonight."

Napstaton cut off his sound bites and killed the lights, looking confused over at Pap "Wait...seriously? Dude, you gotta keep those on man! What are you even doing anyway? Cause I hope you can cancel 'em cause you and I are doing a thing, broski!"

Aquaria chuckled, and pressed another kiss to Kryssie's cheek. "Mmmm...you're right wahine, what're gonna do, hmm? Oh! Your Kupuna's off in Hotland today...we could play tea party, or hula if you want? You wanna dance with Mama?"

Sans thought for a moment, his tail lightly waving. "Ooooh...ready for anything? There's lots that we could do together, Marrie! Maybe go swimming, or just relax together in bed maybe?"

Papyrus chuckled softly, not able to hear Napstaton much; as he reached over to the small box that was plugged into the wall. Pulling out the hearing aids, he slipped them in and sighed. "sorry, cuz, i do gotta charge these things, and i was up really late last night, so i didn't get a chance to plug them in till earlier today..."

He settled back onto the couch, his tail draped over the arm. Looking over at the blue robot, he tilted his head slightly. "if i heard you right, you asked me what i was doing...and that was just relaxing. i made pulled beef for sweet buns for dinner tonight...but uh...that was about it."

The tall skelegator wasn't about to talk about the secret cave he had where he'd been trying to figure out to make a device to bring Cupcake back. He was going to work on that, but he couldn't say that to Napstaton. Instead he just yawned, leaning his head back. "so uh...ain't got nothing going...what's up bro-bot?"

Kryssie started to laugh and shriek at the idea of being with Mama. She proceeded to then grab her water mom's face and smoosh her cheeks, feeling quite touchy today.

"I guess a swim would be nice. I haven't done that in a while." Marrie got up from her seat, "But I wouldn't say no to cuddles. Just careful with the teeth okay? Uncle got smart with me once he saw the last scar on my shoulder." She laughed and headed to the room.

"Alright! Check it! Z and Happs are hanging out a lot and doing like things. And got me thinking like 'Yo! I gotta try that with my new cuz!' Cause like, no offense dude, I never really hung out with ya or really got to know ya! All I know is that you hang out with Dyne, do the whole sciencey thing or whatevs, and my cuz goes pink anytime I ask aboutcha. Sooooooo, we're gunna try and party it up, man! Bro y bro! Mano y mano! Bros before does! Whatcha say, broski!?" Napstaton seemed pretty proud of himself for getting the idea. Granted it was Zhara's comment on the whole thing that started it but he decided why not.

Aquaria didn't mind her cheeks being smooshed. "Hehehe! Awww, oooh you're just so excited ain't ya!" She went over to the closet, and started looking through it, pulling out a small hula skirt for Kryssie, and a larger one for herself. "Gonna dance the hula with Mama! We're gonna have so much fun, Kryssie!"

Sans had a deep blush across his cheeks, and he lightly rubbed her shoulder lovingly. "I'm so sorry about that, my dearest! Just got a bit excited you see~" He pressed kisses along her shoulder, leading up to her cheeks. "But a swim sounds delightful!"

He took off his 'battle body', stripping down to his boxers and stood very proudly in front of Marrie. His muscular body had thin scars all over, and he still had the black streaks across the right side of his skull. "Care to lead the way my dearest?"

Papyrus listened, as he crunched on the bone idly, and he chuckled softly. "you wanna party it up, with me? mr. laid back and lazy science gator? uh, sure i guess. um...we can go 'head over out...wherever ya wanna go?"

Getting up from the chair again, he grabbed his tank top; slipping it on, then he grabbed his hoodie, pulling that on as well. "ready to go now..."

Marrie giggled, feeling ticklish from the kisses. Wouldn't take her long to get in her two piece bathing suit and be ready to go. It was the right one that showed off just enough for Sans but still modest and hugged her figure nicely. "Okay!" She ran off the house to head to the nearby swimming creek, a medium sized pool of water with a waterfall that acted like a nice water slide if you could climb to it.

"Richeous duuuude! This is gunna be sick! To Hotland, bro!" Napstaton picked up Papyrus and basically carried him like a football. He did pass by Happy and Zhara who were petting some snails.

"Be back later, babe! I'm borrowing Pap for some bro time!"

"Just bring him back in one piece. And please no controlled explosions! I don't want to drag your body back to Undyne to fix you...again!" Zhara sighed as she watched her boyfriend and Pap go.

Sans followed her happily, and he easily slipped into the water, swimming down deep for a moment, before he breeched the surface growling gleefully. "AH! IT FEELS WONDERFUL TO BE IN THE WATER, AFTER A DAY PATROLLING THROUGH HOTLAND!"

Papyrus let himself be carried like a football, not really caring one way or the other. He just had a lazy grin across his face as he was carried, and he chuckled softly. "see ya hapsta...love ya bae-bot~"

Marrie took her time in getting in the water with him, "It is really refreshing. I needed a nice break from today. Oh yeah, Vera texted me earlier. She was saying how she was going to get a cake for Kryssie wanted to know if we were going to visit for a slice."

"Love you too, honey bear. Be safe you two." Hapsta waved as the two headed off, "He's been more energetic as of late..."

"Yeah, Undyne updated his energy outputs so he's been doing a lot more lately. It's nice but...I don't know...feels like he's hiding something from me..." Zhara mumbled that last part, unsure but hoping it was all in her head.

Napstaton ended up dragging Pap over to his hotel, right at the penthouse where the robot lived. "Alright dude! Welcome to Casa del Party! This is gunna be lit dude! Just you wait!" He really did look excited for it but..something about it also seemed a bit...much. Even for him.

The penthouse itself was huge. Large couches and beanbag chairs in front of a big TV and stereo system, kitchen off to the side behind a big door with a mini bar and table off on the other. There were hallways that led to bedrooms, spare rooms, and Napsta's private studio where he worked on new songs or brainstormed ideas for shows. All lavish in the lifestyle for the guy.

Sans was swimming on his back, his tail slowly cutting through the water as he listened to her. "Oh? A cake sounds delightful! I picked up something for Krystabelle while on patrol too! I left it in the living room when I came in, Marrie. I just need to wrap it and it'll be perfect!"

Papyrus stood up from Napstaton's hold, gazing around the penthouse for a moment. "casa del party...lit as ever, huh?" He shuffled slightly through the penthouse, his thick claw-proof slippers making soft noises against the tiled floor.

"so uh...what're we waiting for pal? you doin' alright lately? ma's told me that your voice seemed a bit...jarring the last week or so of shows. like you're louder than normal, and that you sound stressed, despite the...clear ability to relax." He lifted one hand, gesturing to the lavishness of the penthouse.

Marrie seemed happy with that as she swam over to get onto of his stomach, planning to lie on him while he floated about, "Sounds cute! What did you get her?"

"What? Psssh! Naaah! I'm totes chill, dude! don't worry about it!" Napsaton tried to laugh it off, "Just...uh...here to grab a thing! Like, make yourself at home, man! Mi casa's su casa!"

He headed down the hallway quick into his private studio. Once he for sure thought he had closed the door, he started to panick a bit on what exactly to do now that Papyrus was in the house. Didn't think he would get this far. His only friends were Undyne and his cousin. All they did was watch anime or write songs. Both of those...did not look like they could be done with Pap, so here he was, in his soundproof studio trying to get ideas.

Sans easily let her crawl up onto him, and he sighed softly; his tail still slowly cutting through the water while he floated. "I got her a little play kitchen! I thought about gardening items, but her mothers already have plenty of that sort of thing! She always wants to do tea parties with me when we come over! So, a play kitchen is perfect!"

Papyrus rose an eyebrow at Napstaton, watching him as he headed quickly down the main hallway. Blinking a bit, he shrugged and then shuffled over to the mini bar; poking around in the fridge. Grabbing a mini bottle of liquor, he mixed himself a honeyed whiskey drink; and plunked his butt into an overstuffed bean bag. Letting out a pleased hurgling noise, he took a sip of his drink and smiled lazily.

May not have been what Napsta had figured would happen, but the lazy skelegator was happy nonetheless just sitting and chilling in a different place. It made not much difference to the man to keep things low key.

"Sounds perfect to me!" Marrie giggled, "She does really like when you visit. If she's not playing tea party, she keeps wanting to climb all over you!"

Napstaton jotted a few things down and decided to head off. "Hey dude! I got some ideas! Huh...? Oh! Hey! See ya like my bar set up!" He chuckled, doing his best to hide any nervousness or anything.

"Like it? It was a thing I tried, doing sick ass bar tricks! I can do it hella awesomely! But uh...hard to actually get it to work in hotland. All the stuff either explodes or catches on fire. Totally down to do it but burning metal isn't like...radicals for the camera! Ya know?"

Sans grinned brightly, and laughed a little. "YES! SHE LOVES MY TAIL TOO! I just always try to be such a good uncle to her..."

Papyrus chuckled softly, taking another sip of his drink. "mhm. sorry i'm not exactly...so flashy like you are cuz. i'm just a...pretty easy goin' guy yanno? you don't hafta try so hard wit me...to be honest, i was just gonna try to relax today..."

He looked up at Napstaton, smiling softly. "but ya said you've got ideas, huh? what were ya thinking of, nap?"

"You're a really good Uncle, Sansy. I promise." Marrie gave him a sweet kiss, "And you're an even better boyfriend."

"Okay! Yeah! Totally! Like...you can teach me some cool science crap! I tried getting Dyne into a thing but she gets all sweaty and junk in trying to explain shit to me! You're good at that! Might even help me get some new stuff to put on the show! Or we just...i dunno, talk? Like I said, I know nothing about ya dude! Happ has told me things but they never finish since they get all pink and flustered!" He laughed at the image in his head. It was nice seeing his cousin so...happy.

Sans returned the kiss, and cuddled her lovingly. "Awww...I love you so much, my dearest Marrie."

Papyrus grinned again, taking another sip of his drink. "then pop a squat, napsta. you know nothin' bout me, huh? i...got a lot ta tell you i guess, nyeheheh...normally i wouldn't be so...open with myself, but i trust you."

Sighing, he tilted his head back a bit against the beanbag; his clawed fingers tapping against the glass in his fingers. "uhh...i used to be the royal scientists assistant...but you don't remember him...it's alright...but uh, yeah, i sped through school, graduated high school at nine years old...uhh...went through college pretty darn quick too...uh, i've got um...oh yeah, four doctorates now. and i'm now the head royal judge for the kingdom under queen toriel..."

Taking another sip of his drink, he finished it, and sighed; his large fangs being visible. "and uhhh...i'm married to your cousin, hapstablook. yeah. that's uh, me."

"Love you too, blue bear." Marrie giggled and relaxed back.

Napsta decided to grab himself a beer, not really in the mood for anything fancy, before sitting on an opposite beanbag and chilling. He just blinked, that was it to this guy? "Huh. Damn. When I heard Happy call ya smart, that...wasn't what I was expecting. That's pretty cool though! If you're so smart and shit, why didn't ya just stay in the labs with Dyne? Unless the Judge thing fits ya better."

Sans just hurgled softly, continuing to slowly spin circles around the lake happily.

Papyrus pushed his glasses up a bit, and chuckled. "eh, well...that's the thing. after...the last scientist retired, i realized i'd only stayed to help him. so, i retired as well. if i'm needed, dyne can always gimme a ring. but...being a judge is just easier. i've not got that much energy, and runnin' around a lab is hard sometimes. i also do sentry work, all throughout the underground, and i assist where it's needed in construction jobs with my birth father's old construction company, which i own actually."

"capitol city builders, they actually built your hotel; and i oversaw the base pouring and the planning of the restaurant and dance club..." Setting the glass down, he reached into his hoodie and pulled out a bottle of honey; taking a swig from it. "...a lot of my low energy comes from a magic imbalance, constantly low blood sugar. which is why you see me drinking honey a lot most likely..."

"Woaaah...dude! I didn't know that!" Napstaton looked impressed, "That's totally rad! Bio dad must have been cool if ya got in charge of the comp!" He swig of his beer, seeming interested. "Not hard to see everything I made for myself has been from me. It's been legit pretty awesome! Though fame's got it's ups and downs. Ya know celeb life." He shrugged with a smile, "But hey. Life be like that anyway, ya know?"

Papyrus let out a growl, and rolled his eyelights. Setting his bottle of honey down, he pulled off his hoodie and then his tank top, revealing his heavily scarred body. Deep gouges in his upper arms, slashes shown across his ectogel chest; where he had a slight pot belly on his slender frame from his admittedly horrible diet. His bottom-most ribs were completely missing; having been broken straight off.

Looking straight to Napstaton, his grin was flat, his fangs barely pointed past his mouth. "...you think my bio dad's cool now? they just needed someone to run it, so they asked me, that was it. my legal name is papyrus harlow sauveterre...but i go by my mother's last name of aster."

Sighing again, he settled back in the beanbag chair again, nearly smiling as he took the honey bottle again. "but yeah...fame's got it's ups and downs...i wouldn't really know much about that, because although i've been in high positions before...it's always been behind a desk, or a book...not in the public eye. and i like it that way. creating the homes, the technology, the ways of people to enjoy their lives comfortably and peacefully. i don't need people cheering my name, to know they're grateful and happy."

"knowing i come home to my spouse, and know that i've helped monsterkind in some way, i'm just...nyeh-hee-hee...happy to see happy, so happy."

Napstaton blinked and shrank into his chair, having not expected that. He wasn't also expecting Pap to bounce back and gush about his cousin. "...Woah..." was all he really could say at that moment. He just listened to him for a bit as he held his beer.

"Sorry dude. I uh...like...didn't know or anything. Glad to know my cuz is making ya happy as much as you do them." First time in a while that Napstaton had gone completely quiet.

Papyrus smiled, nodding. "eh, it's fine...and yeah, it's good and all. sorry 'bout throwing so much at ya. an' that's not even half my damn story either, that's just me, not my whole fam, if you catch my drift...but, the fact my lazy ass is still doing great with my boo-bot, i'm feeling really damn lucky to be honest."

Taking another swig of the honey, he felt his sugars starting to even out again, and he seemed to perk up a little bit. "so...how'ya doin with zhara lately? and uh...i heard dyne put in an energy upgrade for ya...and um...you worried 'bout something? i mean, i'm your cousin-in-law dude, and i don't mind helping out those that may need it. something eatin' at ya?"

Napstaton drank his beer, not really sure what to say now. He did latch onto that first question, wating to dodge the second, "Oh yeah! Girl got my energy servos fixed up! So I got twice the energy to last twice as long! So I got to get a bunch of other stuff done! Z's been a giant help with things too! Damn she works a stage! I didn't even know she had those kinds of moves on silk!" He chuckled. Deep down, he was still pretty nervous, but the beer was slowly helping him.

Papyrus nodded, and then got up again, still shirtless. "that's great. i'd hoped they would work for you. you've got the same servos i created for happy. i also created your updated dj spinner plates, which can fold out to a extra set, at the cost of reduced usage time..."

Heading to the mini bar, he rooted around and found a bottle of very strong whipped cream vodka, and a bottle of cinnamon whiskey. "heeey...i got a drink i can make for us, napsta; if you're up for some fun with your cuz?"

Pulling down two tall glasses, he got out a few other things; grenadine syrup, cinnamon sugar sprinkle, a bottle of cream soda, and some stone ice cubes. "it's something i created...cozy's cinnamon roll, after dark~"

Starting to put it together, he finished it up with a curl of whipped cream, and a shake of cinnamon sugar on top; then he brought over the strong and sweet drink. It actually tasted just like a cinnamon bun from Cozy's, the way his mother would make them; but replicated through alcohol. "try it, i'd recommend just sipping however, it's kinda strong!"

Napsta figured why not. The beer was good but he would never say no to a mix drink. Luckily he had the next few days off since he prerecoreded a bunch of episodes for the past week. He took it and tried a sip, "Woah...dude..that's actually pretty good! If this is the fun, sure! Hit it up, cuz!" This he could get used to.

Papyrus chuckled brightly, he'd learned how to make some wicked good drinks from his fathers, and he started making smaller versions of all the drinks they loved. A pink cosmo for his mother, a pan-galactic gargle blaster for his Papa, a double-strength irish car bomb for his Papi, and finally an espresso martini for his Pops.

He'd set the pairs of drinks on a tray, and he brought them over to settle it between him and Napstaton. "these represent my parents...all of them. one of them, the pan-galactic gargle blaster, was named after my papa's favorite book, the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy..."

Picking up the pink cosmo, he drained the fruity drink easily, looking to Napsta. "...you wanna know a neat trick, napsta? i know how to give anyone an instant headache."

Napsta was just getting the first drink Pap gave him down. Not his first time around the strong stuff since he did DJ all night and a buzz kept him awake for hours at a time. "Oh yeah? Lay it on me, dude! Try me!"

He looked at Pap with a challenging smirk, "Next round of mixies is on me though! I gotta show off the skills! I teach my employees how to work the place afterall! Gotta know what I'm doing!"

Papyrus nodded, and he pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the drinks; then a picture of Napsta holding the pink cosmo. "i'll have these to show happy we had a great time...oh and we should prolly let 'em know we're drinking and shit..."

(Picture of Napstaton and the 'family platter' of drinks)

[hey happy, me and napsta are drinking boo...we're at his penthouse, and having some good 'bro time' together. i've also got my pain medicine cigarettes with me too. i'll prolly just pass out here when we're done having fun.]

"there we go, took care of that." Pap picked up the pan-galactic drink, taking a little sip of it. "so...how to get nearly anyone to have an instant headache...dr. caddy brewer. he called you selfish, and you told him off. despite everything, he cared for all of us, and he'd be proud of how far you came, giving mom a friend on the tv in your shows, and being a good cousin to me and my bro, sans."

Napsta chuckled but gave a quick text to Zhara to make sure she knew what was up.

[Yo babe. Pap and I are having some drinks! Miss ya already, sugar wings! Til lateeeeer! XOXO]

He was satisfied with that and sent it. After that, he drank up the last of his thing as Pap was talking about Dr...something. He didn't fully hear everything as his servos started to lock up and give him a major headache. He did hear something about his mom and being a good cousin. Seemed to go as fast as it went.

"Woah...dude...what the heck?That was weeeeird...what's in these drinks man?" Napsta looked at his now empty glass, trying to see of the skeleton made some kind of trick in it.

Papyrus chuckled softly, shaking his head. "just the alcohol that's in your bar, buddy...that's it. nothing extra. what that effect is, is a temporal mentality protection loop. someone, the person who's name i stated, is considered as if they never existed...but you have residual memories of them...and when i say their name, your mind starts to shut down temporarily to protect you...the loop ends up closing so rapidly, it results in vasoconstriction in the brain. or in your case, your servos rapidly lock up for a moment, which causes the headache."

"i won't say the name again, but it's uh...kinda mean and neat party trick, sorry to subject you to it." Lifting up the irish car bomb drink, he chuckled. "although we've not gotten this far, this one is a traditional double-strength irish car bomb, one of papi's favorite drinks. and this last one...it's in memory of pops. may he have found peace with the angel above...it's an espresso martini."

Napstaton barely understood what that all meant but shrugged. He'll live with that.

He did remember what today is with Pap's explanation of the espresso martini, "Oh yeah. Today's the anniversary of him being gone, huh? That's a total bummer, bro. I'll take a shot for the guy." Not much he could do about...that.

Papyrus nodded softly, and he sighed. "pops wouldn't want us to be sad though. he went out on his own terms, surrounded by his family. he always thought he'd be dead in a ditch back where him and papi came from..."

Taking a sip of the third drink, the irish car bomb, he was starting to really feel tipsy by then. Pulling out a medicinal cigarette, he held the silver cigarette holder he used sometimes, that was his pops. Lighting up the cigarette; he leaned back in the beanbag and smiled softly. "...i'll miss 'em...but he's at peace now."

"so ya doing good in your shows? not sure what to talk about wit'cha dudosity..." Papyrus drawled, letting out a plume of smoke from between his fanged teeth and his nasal bone.

Napsta took the espresso martini and took a sip to commemorate the man. "Wish I could have been there. We didn't get the news til next day since Z and I were recording all day that day." He sighed.

"Show's are good. Got some new episodes ready to run starting tomorrow. But uh...I can talk about my fam since ya shared a lot of yours. Only fair man." He put down the drink and thought about it.

"My parents were never in the picture. Neither were Happ's. They might have told ya. We were raised by an old aunt of ours. Neither of us were close to her. She was just...in her own world half the time. So it was me, Happ, and our other two cousins who raised each other. We had other relatives but they ended up ditching the farm for bigger and better." Napstaton started, "We were all we had. Wasn't too bad. Meant we found our own passions together. But...eh...families break a lot. Our cousins left to be dummies. Then it was me and Happ for a long time."

Papyrus nodded, knowing that they would have been there, had they known. "mmm. hey ma'll like the new episodes."

As he listened to Napstaton, taking a few more slow puffs of his cigarette, soon the scent of the herb filling the penthouse easily. "...yeah...sounds like me and my baby bro, first four years of his life...was jus me and him and ma. in our tiny ass cramped apartment. though...now it's just papi and mama in their old home out in snowdin..."

"don't wanna be a debbie downer, but it'll prolly be ma that's next i think. all she does is sit in her recliner...and watch your shows...she has no drive, no need anymore. papi brings her food, brings her drinks...and she doesn't move until it's time for bed..." Papyrus sighed, waving the cigarette holder, until he finished. "...i just hope my thinking is wrong, though..."

"Hmm...maybe she just needs a little spark. Was thinking about maybe having her on a quiz show. I had her on the audience before, never on the stage. Might make her day." Napstaton chuckled as he took another sip.

Napstaton went quiet after that, internally fighting with himself on whether or not to tell Pap. If what he said about Wingdin is true...maybe this would be the last chance.

Papyrus smiled sweetly, and sighed gently. He sat up and finished the irish car bomb drink easily. "...oh she'd love that, napstaton...despite everything, she's still your biggest fan ever."

"...wow, the flashiest bot in town, and you're quiet. i'm surprised, cos."

"Sorry dude. Uh...little on my mind." Napsta chuckled lightly, though you could tell it was bothering him. Maybe it was the alcohol letting him speak his mind, "Look...dude...can I trust you with a thing? Like...this is hella important...last I need is for someone to get hurt because of me...I got enough guilt to last me..."

Papyrus looked to Napstaton, and he nodded. "of course, i promise i won't tell no one...and i don't like making promises to be honest."

"what's going on, then, napstaton?"

Napstaton downed the last of the drink and put the glass down.

"...Made a discovery back at the lab...I don't know why Dyne has it but...she said something ain't right with it...a human soul...red. We're thinking about telling the queen about it but...we don't know where it came from and...something about it gives us the creeps." He really did look genuinely unnerved by it.

Papyrus sighed, and took another puff from his cigarette. "yeah i remember that. i'll take care of it, don't worry about it. maybe we'll be able to actually get through the barrier now..."

"That would be pretty rad. And good timing too." Napstaton decided to get up and make some more drinks. He decided to go for his favorite three.

"...But uh..that's...not all that's buggin' me...does...Happ...ever ask...about me...? Or talk about me at all with ya...?" Napstaton decided to ask as he mixed up the drinks.

Papyrus watched idly as Napstaton mixed up some drinks for them both and by then, having finished all of the 'family platter' of drinks he'd made before, he chuckled softly. "uhh...sometimes? but i don't really know what to tell them...because really, i don't ever talk with you, so mostly the answer is just, whatever you say in the last episode, that's how he's doing..."

"they talk with ma a lot, and they've been a bit worried with how your energy has seemed to ramp up, until i let them know that you had your energy battery increased to their power level...so...yeah, even though they ask about you, not really sure what else to say..."

"Uh...yeah..." He sighed and kept mixing the drinks up. He'd try for some fun parlor tricks but decided not to push himself too hard.

"...Just been thinking of a lot...and I know they're happier with you. So...thanks for that...but...sometimes I can't help but think of that one convo you had me have with 'em when they first saw me again. I left without a word...just like my family did with us...I promised I wouldn't leave...and...there I went. I was doing it for them but...that's..not really a great excuse. And then Z...fuck I feel like I fucked up with her the most..." He's set up the drinks and bring them over. One cup looked like a tiny fishbowl with gummy fish floating around, a margarita looking drink that looked like a sunset, and two shot glasses with rainbow colored layers.

"...I know Z says she forigives me and kicked my ass about it but...just feels like I could have been better or I lost a spark with 'em both. After all this time, ya think I'd be over it since I feel like it has...there shouldn't be that loss especially with how much I love 'em both...but...still eggs me. ...maybe you're right...maybe I am selfish...could have ran back home anytime...maybe I could have put shit on hold for 'em...maybe..." He really did seem hung up about it, even the light from his soul chassis dimmed as he talked.

Papyrus seemed a bit slack jawed, as the drinks were really starting to hit the young skelegator. He yawned again, and smiled at his cousin-in-law. "you didn't fuck up with zhara...she's a damn good woman...sorry holy shit i'm pretty damn ripped by now...but yeah, so she love's ya so damn much and it's easier to get ya moving from one place to another with yer energy increaser..."

He frowned at himself and sighed. "i just hope i'm not holding happy back. despite my strength, i'm pretty darn weak with getting sick and my low blood sugar makes me weak so much...i feel like i'm not able to be a good husband for them..."

"It's cool..." He took one of the shot glasses and downed the rainbow colored contents.

"I love Zhara...I love my cuz...I just...wanna do better for 'em...ya know...?" Napstaton sat back on the beanbag chair with a thump.

"Trust me dude...you are the opposite of holding Happy back. Honestly? I think you built them up a lot. I never seen them so fucking...well...happy! Heh...heh...they're more confident...they smile more...they're not afraid to sing in front of people as much...that's all because of you, dude...gotta thank ya for that...you've done more for them in..like...a year and a half...than I ever did during our whole childhoods..." He started laughing for a bit as he pulled the rim of his hat down, tears started forming and slowly dripping down.

"...I'd love to be half of what you are, dude...smiles of fans...I see everyday...but...theirs a-always mattered more to me..." that would be it before he started sobbing.

Papyrus wasn't sure what to feel just then, completely half out of his mind on the liquor by then, and it felt like the other half of his mind was taken by his pain medicine...which in hindsight he realized maybe he shouldn't have mixed the two together. But it was too late for that. Settling back into the oversized beanbag, he opened his arms wide for the robot that was his cousin by marriage. "c'mon dude, bring it in...their smile always mattered to me once i really knew who they were...the reason i prolly got them to open was because...i'm just me...i don't try to be something i'm not...that and i'm really laid back which really works with their level on anxiety and such..."

"...sorry i'm prolly being too sciencey for ya..." Pap took the last swig of the espresso drink, grabbing one of the mixed drinks that Napstaton created. "...nyeh, pretty good drink ya did here cuz...but yeah...their smile...their smile always makes my soul melt i swear..."

Napstaton leaned into Pap's hug, still sobbing. Pent up emotions plus a robot who cries when drunk is a weird concoction of it's own. "T-Thanks man...The f-fish bowl's a fave of Z's...she just fucking loves fish! And she's fucking cute! And I w-wanna do more for h-herrrrr! And h-Happ too! And you man! You're...Y-You a d-damn fine cuz! M-Making 'em s-smile and shit, man..!" Now it was hard to tell if these were pent up emotions or just him being really drunk.

Papyrus didn't care if it was the robot's pent up emotions or just him being really drunk. Regardless, letting it all out was a good release for him. It was something his Pops had taught him. If you can't get them to open up naturally...get them drunk. It always works. Which was what he applied today on Napstaton. Hugging his arms around his robotic cousin, he didn't quite care if it was him or the drink...

But he got him to open up some, and that made him feel like he'd done rather good for his cousin that day. "of course she loves fish...just natural for her...and of course ya wanna do more for her. you wanna give your partner the world don'cha? it's why i managed to finish happy's body in jus' two months, and not six, like i'd thought originally..."

He sighed, realizing that just him rambling wouldn't work here, and he simply held his crying cousin the best he could, rubbing the robotic dj's back. "you've done enough, dude...at least for me. the fact that you recognized my pops...and his passing...makes me happier than you could ever realize..."

Napstaton just nodded and cried for a while until he just went silent and...limp. Though his energy output increased, it seemed like he forgot to charge himself, body now just heavyweight metal.

Pap's phone would be ringing soon enough, Happy was calling.

Papyrus suddenly felt a great weight upon his chest. Shit. His cousin had forgotten to charge himself it seemed. Goddamn it. Shifting the now seemingly lifeless robot on his bare chest so he could reach his phone, he sighed, using his blue magic to go and plop the 'lifeless' Napstaton into the other beanbag chair across from him.

Picking up the phone, he coughed a few times, then answered. "hey...oh hey bae...everythin' okay wit'chu tonight? i'm uhhhh, gonna have to figure out how to charge your cousin prolly a million sheets to the wind right now, but that shouldn't be toooo damn hard, yeh?"

"Oh dear...Well...Zhara and I are doing fine. We're at Vera and Aqua's celebrating Kryssie's birthday. I was going to ask how things were going...do you want her on the phone? She might know best...it...can't be that different how I charge...right? Um..I'll...just...ask her..." Happy was pretty concerned with the state of their cousin.

Meanwhile Vera was watching her little girl try and climb over her Uncle Sans again. Her tiny claws managed to grip onto his shirt but nothing that would cause HP damage to him since they could barely pierce anything. She let out a little purr as she managed to get up to his shoulders.

"glad to hear it babe, uhh, we'd be there, but we're in new home i think and we are...pretty damn plastered right now. i made a 'family platter' of drinks for me and him, then he made his own mixed drinks and we started off the night with an after dark cinnamon bun...yeh...yeh, get z please, boo...i don't wanna plug the wrong thing on 'em and fry his ass..." Papyrus lamented quietly on the phone, looking over his cousin as he himself was slightly wavering on his feet.

In the house, Sans was laughing happily as Kryssie managed to get to his shoulders on their own. "YOU ARE THE BEST CLIMBER, KRYSTABELLE! SUCH A STRONG LITTLE ONE, AND TODAY YOU ARE TURNING ONE YEARS OLD, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, MY NIECE!"

He reached up and gently nuzzled her as she clung to his shoulder. Aquaria giggled softly, watching how her daughter was acting around her Uncle Sans. "Awww...she's sooo cute, Vera...you know she's getting better at dancing the hula with me. She nearly got all the movements right today! She is sooo smart, our little wahine..."

"I'll get her...hold on..." Happy felt bad but they couldn't help but laugh a bit. Least things seemed to be okay. They managed to get Zhara and explain the situation. Zhara took the phone and silently thanked Happy before talking, "Hey Pap. Happy told me everything. He's not that hard to plug in actually. Just get him somewhere soft for him to sleep it off, there's a compartment on his "belt" that kinda looks like a pocket but it his cord storage compartment. Just press the little button on the top of it, the cord should pop open and you can just pull it to the nearest socket. And if you're feeling generous, put an ice pack on his head or soul. I know he's going to be feeling the hangover when he gets back up." She was pretty knowledgeable already on how he worked. Had to be after so much time together.

Kryssie let out a purred laugh as she tried patting Sans's face. She did try to put her paw into his eyesocket however, little curious rascal she was. Marrie however did try to stop her, "No no! Not that, Kryssie!"

Vera snickered at the sight, "Careful, she has grabby hands." She did look over at Aqua, "Yeah, she's a cute little mischief maker. She's doing pretty damn good for a year old. That's a blessing already."

Papyrus chuckled, and grinned to himself. "sure, sounds like a plan. i'll get him plugged up and set him up that ice pack. me, i'm gonna finish the drinks left, and pass out on the beanbag after finishing my cigarette..."

Sans laughed brightly, until she started to put a paw into his eyesocket, which actually hurt a bit. "OOH...OOH NO KRYSSIE...NO PAW IN YOUR UNCLES' EYESOCKET, PRINCESS PLEASE..."

Looking to Vera and Aqua, he smiled softly. "That's quite alright...we'll get her sorted out!"

Papyrus grinned as he laughed over the phone hearing what was going on. Leaning against the beanbag chair for a moment, he sighed. "yeah, i'll get him charging, and i'll just...pass out here i guess...i love you hapstablook. i'll see how the thing i worked on rated with his energy expenditure..." He chuckled, letting out a quiet sigh.

"hm i'm really fucked up hapsta...and uh, hapsta, dear...i jus wanna cuddle yoooou..." The rest of his language was garbled, hands and english as he was truly getting more and more drunk it seemed, while he finished the rest of his drinks. ...you're so pretty and make me so happy, i just wanna be the best husband for you happy...

He tended to get needy when he was drunk, and he started to whine slightly, his tail rattling a little. As the phone was still in his grip, he started fiddling with Napstaton's belt, getting the cord out and plugging it in.

Realizing he still was on the phone, he smiled a little. "i love yoooou, hapsta...give kryssie big hug and snuggle from her uncle papy, would'ja?"

Zhara could be heard laughing on the line, along with Happy letting out flustered sounds.

"Yeah, we'll let her know. Both of us can hear ya, Pap. Loud and clear." Zhara was patting Happy's back to get them to relax, "Thanks for taking care of Napsta. We'll see you later."

"I love you too, Papy. Just, be careful. Don't overdo yourself. We can...um...cuddle when you get back..." they did seem to find it funny how much Pap changed when he was drunk.

Marrie managed to get Kryssie off of Sans's eyesockets. Little girl just babbled on in her aunt's arms.

"Silly girl. No hands in there, okay?" Marrie gently set her down, letting her crawl back over to her moms.

"Did Uncle ever get back about Edge and Wingdin?" Vera looked over at the rest of the group.

"I think Darren said they're working on it, sissy." Marrie shrugged.

Aqua scooped up Kryssie, gently nuzzling her daughter's cheek, as her dreads bobbed a bit with the movement. "You are such a silly little rascal, yes you are! Are you ready for your presents, keiki?"

Sans sighed, scratching the right side of his head. "IF DARREN IS TRYING TO GET MAMA AND PAPI TO COME OUT TO WATERFALL...THAT'S GOING TO BE SOMEWHAT HARD. MAMA CAN'T SEE, AND PAPI IS AFRAID OF FALLING INTO THE WATER. HE CAN'T SWIM WITH HIS ROBOTIC LIMBS!"

At their house in Snowdin, it was just Wingdin and Edge by then. After the brothers had moved out, Chara had left as well, to move into a little apartment that was supplied by the Queen herself. It was just too cold for the young human to stay in Snowdin unfortunately.

Edge was seated on the couch, just holding one of Wingdin's hands quietly, as one of Napstaton's shows played in the background. Wingdin's health had been slowly declining since Bitter's passing, and despite both of them not being that close originally; he still loved and adored his wife so much. Due to the DT in his soul, and the black magic he'd done years ago, he knew of Cupcake's falling. But he knew even if Wingdin wasn't aware of it, sometimes, he would catch her randomly crying, not sure why it was happening.

What didn't help things was when the Queen had visited the month previously with Chara in tow, and Toriel had somewhat rudely suggested a place they could move to in New Home. The 'extended care facility' for senior citizen monsters. Shaking his head at the thought, he gently rubbed his natural thumb along Wingdin's palm.

"Ya hungry, darlin?" He rumbled softly, looking to Wingdin.

Wingdin shook her head quietly, her face pointed towards the TV. Edge patted her hand lightly, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, he frowned a bit. Despite he'd gotten his golden fangs back in the form of a denture; he still was rather slender. There wasn't much food left in the house, as neither of them had left recently for any reason since Toriel and Chara had visited a month ago.

Looking at Wingdin from the kitchen, he watched her for a moment as she sat in her recliner. He could see the advanced age on his wife all too easily. Spiderwebbed cracks leading from her fused shut eyesockets reached up over the top of her skull, and down into her cheeks. Her bones were thin, her ectogel not much better. The house dress she wore was a bit dirty from age, faded with a few spots, and the socks on her feet were mismatched for some reason.

"Maybe we should go to them? Wouldn't be hard to move the stuff." Vera suggested, "Besides, Kryssie loves the hell out of 'em too."

Kryssie giggled and laughed as Marrie tickled her belly. "Silly girl!"

James had gone down to get the couple some groceries, knowing that the couple needed to restock after a while. Darren was currently with the elderly Skeleton couple.

"Are you sure both of you wouldn't want to go? I'm sure your sons and Krystabelle would love to see you." Darren asked lightly.

Sans nodded, and grinned happily. "That's a WONDERFUL idea, Vera! We'll pack up things here, and head to my parents house!"

Aqua smiled, and went to the bedroom; to get Kryssie dressed for the colder weather. She slipped on her thicker ankle-length coat; made from patchwork leather and denim. Slipping on her thick boots, as she normally went barefoot in their home; she walked a bit oddly.

"We're ready to go, my ku'uipo~" (my sweetheart) Aqua murmured to Vera as she came over and pressed a kiss to the cat's cheek. The water elemental had dressed Kryssie in a snow suit; which nearly made her look like a star.

Wingdin rubbed at one of her sockets, and sighed quietly. Feeling for the TV remote, she held it in her hand tiredly. "Our sons are busy with spouses...no need to be bothering them..."

Edge brought over the nearly empty jug of sweet tea, and he gave Wingdin the last of the sweet tea in her glass. "Darlin we wouldn't be botherin' them...you wanna see Kryssie don'cha? That little kitten's pretty much like a grandkid for us..."

Vera, Zhara, and Marrie helped get things packed up and in Vera's inventory before the cat got herself in a leather jacket with an insulated inside.

"We're good here too. Let's get going, huh Waterdrop?" Vera chuckled and kissed her back. Kryssie babbled from her little snowsuit, moving her little star point arms.

Happy couldn't help but coo and smile over how cute Kryssie looked. "Let's get moving!" Zhara chuckled and opened the door for them as Vera sent the text to Darren.

James soon came back with a few bags of groceries and headed towards the kitchen, "I believe i've gotten everything. Do let me know if I missed anything."

"Actually, good news. Seems they'll all be coming here." Darren smiled a bit at recieving the text.

"Can't go to the party so the party comes to you, huh? No doubt Vera's idea." James chuckled as he started putting away groceries.

Sans led the way, having put the presents into his own inventory to help them; and he chuckled softly, seeing how affectionate Kryssie's parents were. As they made their way across the bridge into Snowdin, he smiled to himself.

Aqua had bundled her dreadlocks into a bandana; and was humming softly while carrying Kryssie in her arms. She hadn't been to Snowdin in a long time, so she didn't realize that her cheeks and bare hands would start to get a icy sheen to them, making her face and her hands look slightly as if she were a glass doll.

In their house, Edge came over and started to help James put away the groceries. "She's a real good kid yanno...hey uh...can I ask ya something James?"

Marrie leaned against Sans, hugging his arm in happiness and excitement if her twitching tail had anything to go by. "I really did miss seeing them."

Vera blushed slightly at the sight but smiled, "Well don't ya look chill Aqu." She snickered as Kryssie started to reach out and pat her mom, liking the look and wanting to touch.

James help put away what he could before Edge started helping. "Fire away." He didn't seem to mind as he got a few things into the fridge.

Sans nodded softly, giving Marrie a gentle kiss. "Yes. I've missed them so much...unfortunately I've just been so busy I haven't had the chance to go and see them for nearly three months now..."

Aquaria blinked a bit, and looked over to Vera. Her watery skin was a pale bluish-green tint, but clear like glass now. "Chill? Hehe, mahalo, dear..." Looking towards Kryssie, she grinned sweetly. "Oooh you like how your Mama looks?"

Edge held a can of gravy in his hand, and he sighed a little. "...when Wingdin does pass away...would you mind if I moved in with you? I know ya got a...full house already, but...uh, I know this is a bit, awkward, but you're rather handsome too..."

A slight red blush crossed his cheeks as he continued to put away the canned items into the cabinet.

"I know...it's been slipping my mind to see them. But...hopefully this helps out a little bit." Marrie purred lightly.

Kryssie babbled out and kept patting away as her little eyes grew wide in facination. "You always like messing with Mama, huh? It's either Mama's face, your Uncle Sans in general, or you're gumming my tail." Vera chuckled at her little girl, giving her a little pet on the head.

James didn't noticed the blush, only focused on getting things put away. "House is actually much less full nowadays. It's just Marrie and Sans who live there. Darren's been living in New Home these last few months. Vera and Aquarina are living with their own cottage. And even with Marrie and Sans, they both are off and doing their own things so it's just me at the house. So, you are more than welcome if you so wish." James smiled a bit, "And thank you for the compliment. Age has been a mix for me, but I suppose I cannot complain."

Sans nuzzled Marrie's cheek as he came closer to the house. He saw the mailbox stuffed full with mail, and he frowned slightly. "Hmm...Papi usually gets the mail everyday..." He gathered it up into his arms, and went up to the door, knocking on it gently.

Aqua chuckled cutely, a pink blush reflecting in her cheeks. "You are just precious our little keiki~"

Edge nodded softly, and finished putting away the groceries, flexing his robotic hand slightly. "Yer welcome, James...yanno I'm surprised you never have had anyone in your life, it seems like...a-and if ya did, I'm sorry for assuming things, pal..."

Wingdin looked towards the door, hearing the knock; and she got out from her recliner. On memory, she headed to the front door; her socked feet shuffling slightly on the carpeted floor. Carefully she opened the door, her gapped-tooth smile visible. "Hello children...you coming over I hear from James..."

Marrie seemed concerned at that, but helped Sans best she could.

Darren got up to help Wingdin, least making sure she was alright on the way. He did give a wave at the others.

Kryssie purred lightly, only to start babbling and reaching out to Wingdin once she heard her.

"Hey, we decided to come over. Kryssie here misses her grandparents." Vera smiled, more especially in seeing Kryssie.

"No surprise to me. I never really had a fashion for love. Just, never really understood it much. But I'm happy enough with it. I still ended up with children despite it." James chuckled, "I believe my youngest niece had a title of how I am...something romance...Aromantic I think the term is. Not sure how that came about but it does seem to fit."

Sans' grin seemed to wither a bit seeing his Mama. He sighed quietly, and shuffled the mail in his hold a bit. "Hi Mama, how are you feeling lately?"

Wingdin heard Kryssie's babbling and she smiled a bit brighter; holding her hands out for the kitten. "I am being tired, but things are okay I guessing..." With Darren's help she carried Kryssie with her, to go and sit in her recliner again. "But it is the little one's birthday today! You are a whole year old, aren't you, Krystabelle~"

Aquaria came inside and carefully took off her jacket and boots, preferring to go barefoot inside the house. She let out a burbling sigh, and finally looked closer at her hands; her pink eyes widening. "Veronica, I partially froze! It must be below freezing outside..."

Sans came inside next and he shook off the snow from his skull and tail; and grinned to his mother, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "I'll set up everything, as soon as I get the rest of the things from Vera, my dear. Would you want to rest a little?"

Edge nodded softly, and smirked. "Aromantic, huh? Well...I guess this old skele' is barking up the wrong tree, so to speak. But despite that, I'd still like to have a friend to grow older with, James. Thank you for being here for me...I just got a feeling she won't live to see Kryssies second birthday..."

Kryssie babbled on and reached up to touch Wingdin, looking happy to see her. "Yeah, she's a full year older now. And she's very grabby, so careful." Vera warned.

"I've got her. Not to worry." Darren chuckled and kept an eye on them both.

"Well it is snowing outside, hun. And you're sooooo lucky I like the way you say my full name. Otherwise I'd kick your ass." Vera laughed before pulling her girlfriend close, "Come on, I'll warm ya up. while we work."

Zhara helped Vera out get everything. Presents and of course cake.

"I have no problem with your company. Always good to have a friend nearby. And...I do understand. Hopefully we make good time of what she has left. She's happy for now...that's all we can do." James looked over to the livingroom seeing Kryssie pat at Wingdin with the sleeves of her snowsuit.

"Best we can do now is also hope." James smiled, that's been his motto for decades.

Wingdin giggled at Kryssie's pats on her face, and she gently felt the little kitten's chest, finding the zipper for the snowsuit; taking it off of her gently. "There we are, you can snuggle Grandma so much better now, Kryssie!"

Aqua giggled brightly, nuzzling her cold icy cheek against Vera. "Oooh, you'd kick my ass, ku'uipo? I think I'd like that~" She let out a cute burbling noise, pressing a loving kiss to Vera, being playful.

Edge sighed softly, following James gaze to his wife. "...yeah. Never thought I'd get here in my life though...but you're right. Best we can do is hope."

Wingdin leaned back in her recliner, holding Kryssie in her lap, and she smiled a bit more. "My little sweetie kitten, you are a whole year old today! Your Grandpop would have loved to been here, to seeing you...but you having me, and your Grandpapi too. And your...eh, Aqua what is James name again, what you calling him?"

Aqua smiled softly, looking towards the old skeleton. "Kupuna! It means 'grandparent or ancestor' in Hawaiian."

Happy decided to take a seat closes to Wingdin, wanting to be there for her as well. "She's doing very well as of late. She can now climb on Sans on her own."

Kryssie giggled and held onto her grandma, playing with her dress fabric since she liked the touch.

"Oh my...shut up!" Vera laughed and kissed back.

Marrie couldn't help but giggle at the sight of everyone. "Sorry we haven't visited in a while, Ma...Sans and I have been really busy."

"You know you're welcome anytime on the farm. Kryssie does love you and Edge a lot." Vera assured.

Wingdin looked towards Happy, glad to hear their voice as well. "She is doing very well then if she can be climbing up on Sansy!" She gently patted Kryssie's back, and smiled towards the little kitten in her lap. "I would have...eh, changed clothes had I known earlier that everyone coming..."

Sans had set up a little table in the living room, and he set the cake and some plates up. "Mother...it is okay. We're all here to celebrate Kryssie's first birthday, and she is glad to be in your lap regardless!"

Aqua giggled, as she stacked up a few presents on the table Sans had set up. Then she cheekily waggled her hips, as if doing the hula; lightly bumping into Vera as she did so.

Wingdin looked towards Marrie, and smiled softly. "Marrie, it is being alright. Heh, you knowing I don't really eh, do much anymore..." She then looked where she'd heard Vera's voice and she tilted her head slightly. "I...I am scared to go to Waterfall...I cannot see, Edge cannot swim...we both could be being very bad hurt, if something wrong happened on way there...I know that Kryssie loves me and her Grandpapi so much..."

Edge stood in the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry, and he sighed, putting his head against the door for a moment. His soul hurt a bit, and he frowned to himself.

"If that's the worry, I could always come for you both and bring you over. Or the girls can come down and see you both themselves." James assured.

"I don't mind the walk. And it makes the cub happy." Vera chuckled before being surprised by Aqua's bump. She gave her a challenging smirk at her.

Kryssie was now trying to climb up Wingdin's dress the same way she did with Sans, wanting to be closer to her grandma.

"Papy and I have been wanting to visit you both...maybe we should come more often." Happy smiled a bit.

"We can drag Napstaton too. Someone needs to hear all his ideas for things besides me." Zhara laughed.

Wingdin smiled a bit brighter, and sighed happily. "That is sounding wonderful...thank you so much..."

She felt Kryssie climbing up her house dress and she giggled softly, gently picking her up to help her get closer. "Oooh you are little explorer today! Yes you are, you love your Grandma don't you?"

Edge left the kitchen, and headed to the bedroom. Getting an old black tank top on, he then slipped on a pair of dark gray sweatpants; and shook his head for a moment. Going to their shared dresser he gazed at a picture of himself, Wingdin and Bitter. It was the picture they'd taken, holding the stack of baby items for Krystabelle.

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself before he would start crying; and the grabbed a cigar of his, lighting it up. Coming back out from the bedroom, he gave everyone a nice smile, as he let out a slight puff from the cigar. "Heya kiddos, sorry 'bout that...where's our little birthday girl, huh?"

Kryssie giggled again and managed to climb on Wingdin's shoulder for a purr and nuzzle like she's seen her mommy do. That would be her answer to Wingdin's question.

"There she goes." Vera chuckled, "And she's right here using Wingdin as a climbing wall."

Kryssie's ears flicked at hearing Edge, causing her to go on a full on babble again. "She sees Grandpapi. She's exctied now." Happy giggled.

"I wasn't kidding when I said she loves you two." Vera smiled at her little girl.

Wingdin giggled, and nuzzled Kryssie back happily, pressing kisses to the baby's cheek. "You are too much! And so agile little one!"

Edge chuckled brightly, and came over to Kryssie, grinning to her. "Ah, yeah she sees her old Grandpapi! C'mere you lil brat!"

He scooped her up into his arms, and gently kissed all over her face, gazing his dual-colored eyelights down to her. "You are so beautiful, Krystabelle...mhm..." A few tears trickled down his cheeks, and he just held her close to his chest, letting out a quiet, shuddering sigh. He'd have loved you so much too!

Wingdin's smile fell, and she covered her mouth; looking down to her lap. Sans took a deep breath, letting it out softly. "Yes...Pops would have loved her too, but he doesn't want us to be sad. H-Honestly...if you asked him, he would say, forget he died, just celebrate her birthday. She's worth more than my weak old ass!"

Kryssie babbled and cooed on, even reaching out to pat Edge's face as she did with Wingdin.

Happy did head over to Wingdin and hold one of her hands, trying to be there for her.

"That sounds like him..." Marrie gave a small smile, "But she'll know how much she's loved. We won't let her forget."

"Yeah. True that."Vera nodded, "And I think it's safe to say she loves you guys just as much. She's just talking and purring a storm over there. I'm gunna lose it once she says her first word, I swear."

Edge just buried his face against Kryssie's chest for a moment, and sighed again, managing to smile a bit. Lifting his head, he made a silly face at Kryssie, partially popping out his gold denture to be a bit funny.

Wingdin held Happy's hand, and smiled to them. "Thank you, Happy...you are such good child, you all are."

Sans had gotten the last few things done with the cake, and he grinned happily, his tail waving. "THE CAKE IS DONE! Is the birthday girl ready to blow out her candle?"

He held the nicely sized modest cake in his hands, bringing it closer to everyone else, so Kryssie could blow it out.

Kryssie giggled at her grandpa's face before reaching up again, she seemed to like it a lot.

"I think she's ready. Just don't let her too close to the flame." Vera warned lightly. "Aww...this is going to be so cute!" Marrie looked excited as she got her phone out for a picture.

Edge pulled his gold fanged denture back into his mouth and made another silly face at Kryssie, tilting his face closer to her, cradling her easily in his robotic arm. "Awww, a'right then. You ready ta blow that candle out, kitten?"

He brought her over closer to the cake that Sans held up for her to blow out. "Make a wish, Krystabelle! An' you make it a good'un too!" Edge nearly purred as he held her carefully in his arms.

Aquaria had her phone out, having been taking video of everyone there that day; before focusing on Kryssie. "Go on lil' wahine, make your wish!"

Kryssie looked at the flame and tried reaching out to it, Marrie was quick enough to get her to not touch it though. "Come on, baby girl! Blow! Like this!" Marrie tried showing her.

Kryssie was still facinated with the candle but did try the blow, only for it to turn into a raspberry. The candle was blown out at least.

"That's one way to do it." Zhara took a few photos while Marrie was with the birthday girl.

Edge chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Kryssie's head. "You did really good honey! That looks like really tasty cake, don't it? Let Aunt Marrie cut it up, and I'll help ya eat it, yeah?"

Wingdin giggled, looking towards Edge. "Ooh, don't you eat the cake on the baby, you let her eating it, Grandpapi..."

Beside Wingdin's chair, seated in the shadow; Cupcake watched as a wavering smile crossed his dripping cup, not really visible to anyone it seemed.

"͍̮̰̯͙Y̡͈̫ơ̤͕̟̯͇ͅu̳̠̲̬̦͙r͎ ̩̭͈G̲̞̹͙̣͓̰̕r̤̳͇̀a͍n҉̯̱d̤̲͎̗̳̖̣p҉̻̳̪͚a̡̹̲̺̗̦ ̫̳̲̣̲͇ͅi͖̮̳̖s̩ ̷͚̗͚̳̬̼prọ̫̜̤͙̫̀ų̻̭̫̙̠͖d͎̣̺̮̤̼͇ ̻̥͓ͅo̹̹̞̹͓f̰͔̕ ͙̮y͚͔͇̺̟͢o̠̜̣̖ú̩͍̜,͇̰̠ ͞K̹̞̙r̮̗̦͈̺̫y̻͍͜s̠̱͔͍͚͞ͅͅt̮a̮̖͉͇̣̝be͇̪̰̲͎̣̠l̝̦̩̩͍l̵̬̣e̩.̥͕̤̟̹.̻͕̖͕͘ͅ."̡̺̳̫̟̱̭̤ He murmured quietly, watching her, his gloved hands slightly clasped together.

Near Zhara stood a seemingly invisible specter of Bitter, although no one could see him. He was as he appeared much younger, and had the biggest pointed grin across his teacup'd face.

"You're a smart cookie, you little brat. Your Grandpops loves you!" He said, although it seemed no one could hear him either.

Kryssie giggled and cooed again, only to stop once she heard all these new voices. She looked over to where Cupcake was and cooed curiously at him. Hearing Bitter, she looked over at started reaching out to him, seeming to recognize him.

"Huh? What's going on baby? You wanna come to Auntie Z?" Zhara chuckled and headed over to see her.

Kryssie just babbled on and put a paw to Edges face as a way of saying no. She kept looking at the two spots, her tail flicking about as she babbled until "...G-Gampa...?"

"...Aq...pinch me. She...she did not just say something other than babbles...did she...?" Vera was frozen at the spot least until Kryssie tried it again.

"Gam..pa? Gampa?"

Edge frowned a little in curiousness. "...No...no baby, I'm Grandpapi...there's no...no Grandpa..."

Bitter blinked a bit, staring at Kryssie, as he chuckled quietly. Slowly walking through Zhara, which probably felt like a sudden chill, he came over closer to Edge and Kryssie.

Cupcake carefully rose from his spot in the shadow of the recliner. Stepping around the chair, he knew the others couldn't see him normally. He appeared to almost have no legs, just blackness extending to the floor, his floating teacup head dripping white, with black liquid in his head. His white gloves were deformed slightly, black holes in the palms.

Much like everyone else, Aqua couldn't see Cupcake or Bitter, and she was staring at her daughter, her dripping mouth having fallen open. "Oh my goodness...she did...she did! Krysta just spoke! She said Grandpa! Wait...wait why would she say that?"

Cupcake came a bit closer, gently touching her hand with his gloved one; his dark eyes gazing up at her.

"͓͚M̠͉̘ͅý̺ ̡͖̝̻̼ͅgr̷̲̼̪̠̞a̘͈̞̹̞͓̝nd҉̱̖ḑ̗͉̲̳͇a̵̦̭̤u̞g̳̖̤̪̻̪̟h̢͓̤̟t͖̯̪͡e̠̼̦̯̥r̨͔͙͎͚̬̤̥.̴̟̖͍̬͓̯̼.̯͖̲̣̖̱̪͢.҉̖̖̥͍̝̘̹y̷̥̞͓͙͍̫ó̤͍̮̻̝̯̯ṵ ̭̻̗͟a̜̥ŗ̼ḙ ͖͈̯͚be̮̮̝̜̖̖ą̫̬u̠̥t͉̯̮̭̱ͅí͓̹̘͓͚̺f̖̗͙̺̺͟u̘̦͉̳l̩̯͇̘̲͇ͅ.̗.͔̠̘.̢"͇̩̤̯

Zhara did feel the chill pass through her. She figured it was a draft from outside and bundled herself up more with her jacket.

Vera couldn't help but tear up at hearing her girl, "I don't know...but..oh my gosh...she fucking talked!"

"Probably because it's hard to say Grandpapi right now. I guess that's close enough for now." Marrie figured as much as she started cutting cake.

"I can agree there. Marrie's first word was "chaw chaw". If her was her way of saying "chow" and we knew she was hungry." James chuckled as Marrie blushed, "Uncleeeee..."

Kryssie did try touching him but of course, she really couldn't feel him or Bitter, "Gampa...? Gamp...po...?"

"Sounds like she's trying. Come on little sprout! Keep trying! Graaaaand...paaaapiiii..." Zhara was trying to get her to fully do it.

Bitter's grin was wide as he gazed to her. "Oh my gawd, you're so cute! I'm your Grandpops, Kryssie! I saw you...when youse was first born baby...I couldn't stay around fer ya, but I'm happy I got ta see how yer doing now!"

Cupcake smiled happily, and he gently reached up, rubbing her cheek carefully. "I'm your Grandpa...such a beautiful and smart little girl...you will do wonderful things in your life..."

Edge smiled sweetly, chuckling to Kryssie. "C'mon darlin...Graaaand...Paaapiii...c'mon you can do it, kitten..."

Sans snickered a bit hearing her first words. "That's precious, Marrie! Chaw chaw...awww..."

Aqua meanwhile was sniffling, as pink tears rolled down her watery cheeks. "Our little wahine...she's sooo smart, Vera..."

Kryssie giggles at the two figures, "Gampa! Gampop! Gam! Gam!" She cheered out in excitement, just seeming really happy.

"She's trying her best. Bless her soul." Darren laughed.

Vera nodded and sniffled too, "I'm so prouuud...!"

"Sansyyyyy!" Marrie groaned, "I was a baby!"

Bitter had gotten close enough to Cupcake that they could tell the other seemingly existed. Cupcake blinked his darkened eyes, and chuckled a bit. "Bitter...you're on this plane as well?"

"I guess so Nerdburger. We've got a gorgeous granddaughter don't we?" Bitter commented, looking up at Kryssie, as Edge started to take her away to Wingdin's lap so she could eat her cake.

Cupcake moved back beside the chair, and this time Bitter stood beside him. The ghostly figure leaned forward and brushed a kiss to Kryssie's nose. "Me and your Grandpa love you, and we'll always be wit'ya kiddo."

The void-torn scientist had also leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Grandpops is right. We will never leave you."

Wingdin chuckled at how Kryssie was acting. "Awww, such a sweetie..."

Sans gave Marrie a kiss, and let his tail trail around her thigh for a moment. "Awww I'm sorry, my dearest!"

Aqua hugged Vera, nuzzling her girlfriend's cheek. "Our daughter is amazing!"

Kryssie continues to laugh and make grabby motions at the two, which could be easily mistaken for her wanting cake.

"I think she well earned her cake after that!" Zhara laughed.

Marrie pouted But didn't stay that way as she kissed Sans's cheek, "You're lucky you're cute."

Vera nodded, still sniffling, "I can't anymore dude...god she's a good kid!"

Cupcake and Bitter attempted to play with her the best they could, being spectral in a sense. Wingdin held the plate of cake for Kryssie, and without a second thought, Cupcake reached over for the fork that sat on the plate.

After moving the fork a bit, he cut into the slice and speared a little hunk, holding it out low to the plate for Kryssie; essentially feeding her. Wingdin being blind, she hadn't exactly noticed anything strange.

Sans blushed, and got a little slice of cake for himself, standing beside Marrie. "Aw, wowzers...thank you, my dear. This looks like a wonderful cake however!"

Aqua wrapped her arms around Vera, and lightly wiped her girlfriends face off; snuggling against her.

Kryssie giggled and started eating her cake. She seemed really happy with the food.

Darren did notice but figured it might have been Wingdin doing it. He wasn't going to question it.

James was having his own slice as he watched his niblings. A sense of pride was shown in his smile.

"Picked it up from New Home. Thought she's like it." Vera chuckled, slowly calming down.

Marrie did hand a slice over to Edge, "You can have a little bit, right...?"

Cupcake smiled happily, and continued to feed her, while Bitter saw she had a sippy cup of milk sitting in the bag they'd brought beside Wingdin's recliner. "I'll get her milk, Doc...remember, tiny bites, don't want 'er fuckin' choking none..."

"Of course, Bitter...we have had our children you know...good job, Krysta...that's such good nummy cake isn't it?" Cupcake sweet-talked to Kryssie, and accepted the sippy cup of milk as Bitter brought it over.

The fork wasn't that obvious. A floating sippy cup of milk however, wasn't that discrete...

Aqua smiled, and got herself a slice, enjoying it.

Edge graciously took the slice, and chuckled. "Yeh...I'm still on a lotta meds, but nothing wrong wit' a bit o' sugar, kitten. Thank you."

Kryssie giggled and kept eating her cake. Once she saw the sippy cup, she immediately took to it to drink.

Marrie giggled and kissed Edge's cheek, "Okay. Love you Papi." She let him to her cake before heading back to Sans and her uncle.

Darren noticed the cup and rubbed his eyes, "...Vera..."

"Yeah? What's up?" Vera was sneaking bites from Aqua's cake.

"...Did...Kryssie ever show signs of using magic?"

"Uh...no. Nothing yet. I was told that doesn't happen until she's like 2 or 3. Why...?" Vera seemed confused until she looked over at her kid.

Bitter had gently taken the plate from Wingdin's hand as her grip had weakened on it, holding it up while Cupcake was occasionally giving her bites of cake. Bitter shook his head as he saw she was draining her cup of milk. "C'mon Kryssie...don't drain the damn cup; you're gonna get a tummyache..."

Reaching up, he gently put his finger against her cheek; dislodging the sippy cup. And he tussled her hair slightly, patting her ear a bit. Cupcake chuckled gently, and then took her cup, heading to the baby bag. Unzipping it, he pulled out the container, and set down the sippy cup; taking off the lid and refilling it with the larger container he'd found.

Aqua had stopped eating, the fork falling from her hand when she saw the sippy cup seemingly moving about on it's own; then the baby's bag opening and what occurred. "...The...The sippy cup is refilling itself somehow..."

Sans let out a confused growl, watching closely as well. "And someone is FEEDING her, and it's not MAMA!"

Cupcake had finished up filling the sippy cup, and after replacing the larger container, he brought it back over to Kryssie.

"Can you say 'milk' Krysta? Milk."

Bitter snickered, leaning closer to Kryssie as Cupcake held the cup in his hands. "Cow juice, say that, kiddo!"

"Bitter, I swear, that's not good..."

Kryssie looked confused and started to whine when her sippy cup was gone. Once it was coming back to her, she relaxed again and held it, "Gampop! Miuce!" She giggled out and started drinking her milk. She managed to combine milk and juice, so that was something.

Vera just watched her, blinking, "...Is...Is she doing that...?" She seems really surprised.

"Oh...my goodness..." Marrie stared at her baby niece as she held onto Sans.

Bitter busted out laughing, a bright grin on his face. "MIUCE! That's fuckin' great kiddo!"

Cupcake managed to roll his darkened eyes, and sighed. Looking over towards everyone, he noticed that they'd all gone rather quiet, and his eyes widened. "Oh...Oh dear...Bitter...they're all staring at the baby...I think they saw what we were doing..."

Bitter shrugged, as he took the plate, now mostly empty and went over to Vera; holding it out to her to take. "I don't fuckin care. Wing can't friggin see, so we're just helpin' her out best we can, yeh?"

Looking over at Cupcake, he thought for a moment and smirked. "Hey, I got an idea. Go to the kitchen, get our tea mugs...and bring them out with you. That way we could tell them that we're here?"

Cupcake nodded and he gave Kryssie a light kiss on her cheek; then he went to the kitchen; and brought out two tea mugs. A black one with a skull and crossbones on it. And a second one that had periodic table on it.

"That's...Bitter's mug...a-and Cupcake's mug too..." Edge stated quietly, staring at the mugs that were currently floating into the living room slowly.

Kryssie giggled and laughed at the two as she tried drinking her milk. She did try batting at Cupcake when he gave her the kiss before he left.

Vera, Zhara, Marrie, and Happy were all surprised.

"Wait...So...B-Bitter...I know...but...w-who's...?" Vera started out before getting a headache, "Ah...god damn it not again..."

Happy finally noticed Cupcake coming down, eyes wide in shock at what they were seeing. "Oh...oh my..." They just ended up fainting on the spot, Zhara just managed to catch them with a wing of hers.

Sans was trembling. He stepped forward, and touched the floating mugs gently. "P-Pops?"

Cupcake sighed, and holding the mug in his hand, much like his own head would be positioned, he shook it. Thinking for a bit, he realized it might only be for a few minutes but he could possibly pull himself and Bitter from that plane of existance and to the mortal one. And perhaps Bitter could stay behind somehow...

He went over and took Bitter's hand, pulling the ghostly teacup over to where he stood in the middle of the living room before, and he handed Bitter his tea mug. With them both holding the mugs; they held their mugs outwards, and tried to focus on pulling himself and Bitter back to the mortal plane.

Sans watched curiously, and put his hands over his mouth. "W-What is going on? Happy! They fainted...oh...oh my goodness..."

It had taken about five minutes, which seemed just far too long and not long enough. But Cupcake had been able to bring both of them back. Bitter was somewhat translucent, as he was indeed a ghost now; and Cupcake was a sight to behold.

His white teacup, and gloves appeared to to be slightly dripping. Dressed in a cloak of inky black, it seemed to drip to the floor, and yet; not make a mark on the carpet. His eyes were an eerie pale gray color, and instead of dual-color of blue/orange; but both were black colored. His smile was scalloped and wavered, his voice sounded oddly pitched when he spoke.

"D-Did it work? You can...you can see us, correct?" Cupcake managed to quietly murmur at he spoke to them all.

"Yeah, considerin' they're fuckin' staring at us, yeah I think they can see us Nerdburger..." Bitter blithely stated, rolling his red-pupiled eyes.

Marrie started trembling in shock, tears forming in her eyes at seeing the two, part in happiness and part saddened to see them like that.

Vera's mouth was agape, not expecting...that at all.

Kryssie was giggling and reaching out at the two, "Gampa! Gampop!"

"...Well...that...explains...a lot..." Darren was just looking at the two, shaking a bit in fear.

Edge was staring at Cupcake and Bitter, and he had gone nearly pale as a white sheet. Dropping his cigar onto the floor, he took a step backwards, shaking his head. "W-What...what the fuck..."

Cupcake smiled a bit more, and he chuckled softly; before he moved over closer to Kryssie. "My little grandkitten...yes, yes it's your Gampa!"

Wingdin stared towards Cupcake when he came closer, and she suddenly sat up in the recliner; reaching out to him. "C-Cuppincake...you...you are being here..."

Cupcake gently leaned forward, and gave Wingdin a sweet kiss; his dripping glove lightly touching her cheek. Meanwhile, Bitter floated over towards Edge, and smiled up at him.

"Heya Gaster...I...guess I couldn't stay away, huh? I told ya that it was hard to kill me!" Bitter boasted gleefully, looking up at Edge.

Sans started to twitch slightly, and he gently took Marrie's hand; starting to tremble more. "M-M-Mar...Mar-Marrie...g-going down..." He started to slump to his knees, knowing that one of his rare seizures was going to start.

Marrie did her best to help him out, trying her best not to panic, "S-Sansy! Sansy..it's okay...just...t-take it easy..okay..?"

James headed over to assist Sans, as he kept watch of the two...would spirits be a better word?

Vera just watched them both, wondering and waiting. Kryssie seemed more than happy to see both, even as Vera picked her up. "So...y-you've been here the w-whole time...?"

Sans continued to slump to the floor, and he just let himself slip into a mild seizure; his body jerking and spasming lightly. He knew if he didn't fight it, it would be more quick.

Bitter turned upon hearing Vera talking and he smiled a bit softly. "Yeah...kinda? I've been uh, floating around the Underground since earlier today...something with it being the anniversary of my death an' all...ain't been here long, but Doc here...we been talkin' today...he's been here nearly the whole time since he died..."

Cupcake tilted his head slightly, smiling to Kryssie. "It h-has been over six years since I passed...I have m-mostly been in...in an area between worlds...it was...nothing...just nothingness...my own thoughts...to k-keep me company..."

Wingdin sighed, and she looked over towards Cupcake. "Caddy...at least you are back home with us now...you and Bitterkins..."

Cupcake turned to Wingdin, and he gently cupped her cheeks, running his fingers lightly over her fused shut sockets. "Yes, we-we're home now...hopefully forever..."

Bitter watched and he looked to the others curiously. "Yeah...hopefully..." Chuckling quietly, he crossed his gloves and looked to Edge. "Like I said, I ain't going that easily. I'm here to stay..."

Marrie just did her best to help him out, James along side him to make sure he didn't get hurt along the way.

"...You didn't happen to see my dad...did you...?" Vera wanted to at least ask.

Kryssie still giggled and babbled at the two, "Gampa! Gampop! Gampai!" she giggled out and suckled on her sippy cup, tail swishing around happily.

Zhara was just managing to get Happy to wake up and in a better position, "...Wonder if this is what the little cub wished for...?"

Within a couple of minutes, Sans had stopped seizing, and he blinked a bit; letting out a ragged growling grown. "O-Ooh..."

Bitter blinked a bit, thinking. "Big tall, broad-shouldered lion, could prolly give Sans a run in the loud and dramatic department?"

Floating over across the room, he picked up his mug, which was on the floor for some reason; and he played with it in his hands. "Yeh, I saw 'em. I can...uh get 'em for ya, from the other side, if ya wanted, I think...just like me he'll be a ghost..."

Edge just simply sat on the floor, flummoxed at what was happening. Just that morning, he was mourning the loss of his husband, and worrying over his wife. He still was worried over his wife; but now both of his husbands were back suddenly.

Aquaria was just staring and she took down her bandanna; wringing it between her hands nervously.

Marrie sniffled and placed his head on her lap, "Shh...it's okay Sansy...it's okay...just rest...it's alright..."

"...Yeah...that's...that's him..." Vera couldn't help but tear up, "...Stars I wouldn't know what to do if I saw him..."

"H-How...are you b-back...?" Happy was still trembling as they were quickly texting Papyrus the news.

Sans weakly nuzzled her, and closed his eyes. "O-Okay my d-dearest...I'm sorry..."

Bitter shrugged, and floated a bit backwards for a moment, looking to Cupcake. "I'm not sure really. All's I know is I was on one side, and next, I was here on this plane, but nobody could see me...and I was here wandering around the Underground...found myself here at the house, and it was around when youse came over that I saw Doc over there."

"We uh...helped out the baby, and then he got this crazy idea to try to bring us both of us to this plane. And it somehow worked..." Bitter finished quietly.

Cupcake had come over to Happy, and he smiled sweetly, his head tilted a bit oddly almost. "I j-just concentrated...and I was able to...to pull us from one plane to the other, Hapstablook..."

He looked down and grumbled a bit, his voice getting more distorted for a few moments.

".̀.̶.the ͟v͜oi̧d wa͢ş ev͝eryt̢h͘i͝n͠g͠.̕..̵t͡he vo̧id̶ ̕wa͝s̢ ͠no̢t̨h͜ing...a̷ll ̀I̡ ha͟d́ w͘às̢ ̶my th́ou͠g҉ht̛s,̡ ̧it̷ ́w͝a̕s̢ ̕ma͘dd̀ening͏, ͜b͡u̧t mo̵re ͠m̛a̕ddęniņg̶ ̢ẁa͝s not̷ kn͘ow͝in̨g h̸o̷w ̶my ̶f̀amily̧ ͏wa̕s with͜o҉u҉t͝ me҉.̶.͟."

"Don't be sorry...I'll feel better knowing you're okay..." Marrie gently pet his head and stoked his cheeks.

"He'll be fine, cub. Just don't jostle him too much." James assured.

Happy was a bit terrified at the distortioned but did their best not to show it too much. They knew Cupcake wouldn't hurt them after Papy told them the difference between his dads. They just simply nodded, "Papy's...asleep most likely...w-with my cousin...so...it...um..." they played with the keychain on their phone in nervousness.

Kryssie was just content in Vera's arms at the moment, sipping her cup and gumming the spout. "You are one crazy cub, baby girl...how did I get a little girl like you?" Vera chuckled and stroked her cheek, making Kryssie give a lighthearted coo in response.

Sans smiled at her petting, his tail softly thumping against the floor. Although it was a bit weak, he began to hurgle quietly.

Cupcake took a deep breath, letting it out slightly. "I-I am terribly sorry, dear..." He gently rubbed his cheeks, laughing for a moment, before he sighed once again. "...y-yes it makes sense that Papyrus is sleeping, he does a lot of that..."

Aqua came over finally after calming down more, and she leaned down giving Kryssie a little kiss on her forehead. "Today's been a big day for you keiki, hasn't it?"

Nervously, she looked to Cupcake and Bitter, waving slightly. "Aloha Mr. Bitter...and...um, Mr. Cupcake? Oh...you used to be the Royal Scientist...why didn't I know that already?"

Cupcake turned hearing Aqua speaking, and he smiled. Aqua's mouth instantly disappeared from her face, her pink eyes going wide.

Marrie smiled a bit and kept petting him, hoping it gave a little comfort for him.

Happy just nodded at Cupcake, hoping Pap would get their message soon. He should know...

Kryssie giggled and babbled at her mama before reaching a paw and Cupcake and Wingdin, babbling like calling them out. She really did love how Bitter and Cupcake were around.

Darren was still comprehending everything, unsure how to really take it, "...Toriel almighty...if this is the case...I hope mother is safely locked away..."

"I hope she's burning down wherever the hell she is." Vera growled at the mention of her mother, going right on guard and hissing. Kryssie didn't seem to like that and start whimpering. "Oh...damn...sorry baby girl...not at you sprout..you're okay...shhh..." It was a complete 180 for Vera to try and get Kryssie to calm down.

Aqua gently took their daughter, and started to snuggle her, swaying easily on her feet. "It's okay, V...and keiki, Mama's not angry at you, not at all...bad memories, your pupule tūtū, your crazy grandmother, you know? Don't worry..."

Bitter nervously chuckled, and sighed. "I dunno about Tahi, but most likely...she couldn't take the same trip that I did...I died naturally, and I have many people who love me and miss me. That's...probably one of the reasons I could come back. Tahi? No one loves her. So uh, yeh, she's trapped wherever the fuck she is..."

Cupcake heard Kryssie babbling, and he came over, smiling softly. "Y-You want your Gampa, sweetheart?" He gently lifted his slightly dripping gloves towards Aqua. "Could I hold her?"

Aqua carefully looked to his gloves, then looked to her own hands curiously. Hers, as she was warmed up again; dripped almost similarly, being a water elemental, but was still more solid than he appeared to be. "I...guess. Please, be careful..."

Cupcake gingerly took Kryssie into his hands, and smiled to her. "Let's go sit with Grandma, hmm?"

Kryssie managed to calm down a lot with being with Aqua and now with Cupcake. She babbled on happily again as she patted her goopy grandpa. She only paused to let out a tiny sneeze, but continued on babbling and giggling.

Vera sighed and leaned on Aqua, she didn't really have a problem with Cupcake taking her. "Good...it's where she should stay..." Vera sighed, glad her mother wouldn't make any appearance.

"...I really did miss you both..." Marrie smiled at the Cupcake and Bitter, "It's...good to have you back..."

Cupcake chuckled quietly, as Kryssie patted at his chest. He moved much like a slime monster would, sliding lightly across the floor, not taking steps; due to his body's nature. His body felt much like a soft squish toy, slightly malleable, yet he left no trail or wetness. "Oh-ho, you just love your soft old Grampa don't you, precious?"

He went to the couch, settling down on it; and it could be seen he actually seemed to have no legs whatsoever. Wingdin gently moved from her recliner, and settled down beside him. She leaned over and gently kissed Kryssie's forehead after gently cradling her head. "Hello sweetie-peetie~"

Cupcake then looked over to Marrie, and smiled back. "It's good to be back, Marrie. I have missed you all so much you know..."

Bitter snickered, and sighed softly. "Same here, kiddo." He looked to Vera, and smiled more genuinely. "...Thanks for being there for me...all of youse...heh, always thought I'd be alone when I passed...just some idiot facedown, dusted in a ditch...but I lived to an old age...surrounded by family...it was the best way to go, I swear."

"Hmm..." He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "...I'll see what I can do real quick. Hold on."

Bitter was suddenly gone, having seemingly disappeared. He had gone quickly to the other side, to the spiritual plane, to seek out Colonel Jae.

Kryssie giggled and kept playing with her goopy grandpa, seeming to like how squishy he was. Her attention was brought back to Wingdin when she leaned over for a kiss. She reached over to her, wanting to pat at her, laughing. She's a pretty happy baby.

Marrie smiled bittersweetly before focusing back on Sans. She gave him a few kisses on his face and watched her family.

Vera watched Bitter go, unsure of what was going to happen next. She decided to lean on Aqua and hold her hand, waiting.

"Well...this was a most interesting of birthdays." James chuckled with Darren barely getting his mind at ease over things.

Cupcake chuckled softly, letting Kryssie pat at Wingdin, while the older woman lightly leaned against Cupcake so the baby could reach both of them. "You are such a happy little girl, Krysta!"

Wingdin nodded, and nuzzled Cupcake's cheek softly. "She is such happy little baby, Cuppincake. I am so very happy that you are being back though, you and Bitterkins..."

Sans had nearly fallen asleep in Marrie's lap, his tail lightly curled against his girlfriend's wrist. Feeling the kisses, a slight blush crossed his cheeks, and he lightly hurgled.

Aqua, gently nuzzled her cheek against Vera's neck, and she let out a burbling sigh. "Pehea 'oe my ku'uipo?" (How are you my sweetheart?)

Edge meanwhile went and sat down beside James and Darren; shaking his head. "...trust me, youse'll get used to this shit, if you hang around our family enough...I can go ahead an' tell ya...Bitts is gonna try to bring Jonathan back wit' 'em."

Kryssie kept babbling and laughing, confirming that in her own little way, sometimes letting out a happy purr with a "Gampa! Gama!" along with it.

Vera gulped, unsure how that was going to go. "Um...y-yeah...just...Toriel almighty...dad's probably gunna be so mad at me...probably thinks I'm a fucking stupid ass after everything! Like...I'm a total mess overhere...! And..."

"Vera...it's alright. You learned from your mistakes. You turned out alright...dad loved you no matter what, I'm sure." Darren tried to talk her through it. James hadn't really said anything, just wondering if that could be possible.

Johnathan would manage to come with Bitter, though he wasn't seen just yet. He did smile at the group that made up the family, "...Toriel be saved...look at 'em...my kids grown up...I got a little grandbaby...James...what would I do without you little brother...?" He chuckled sadly.

Bitter nodded gently and came over to Cupcake. "Hey, Doc...do you think you could help again?"

Cupcake blinked a bit, and then handed Kryssie to Wingdin. "Of c-course...Krysta, stay with Gramma right now...I'll be right back."

Sliding down a bit to the floor, he stood up carefully and came over to where Bitter was, able to see Johnathan. Holding his hands out, he took Johnathan's hands; concentrating his energy in a similar manner. It took a couple minutes, and Johnathan finally came back to a ghost-like form. Cupcake wavered a bit in his form, appearing as if he was going to collapse for a moment.

Edge hurried over, nearly toppling the other couch he sat on with James and Darren in the process, and he carefully held up Cupcake; a look of fear upon his face. "Sweet-Tea...ya okay? C'mon...c'mon you alright?"

Cupcake nodded softly, and he closed his eyes, managing to firm up a bit more. "Oh...oh that was a lot of energy..."

Sans had managed to sit up and he sighed, rubbing the side of his skull. "...GRACIOUS MARRIE, I HATE HAVING SEIZURES...THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY HEAD FUZZY FOR AWHILE..."

He looked over towards his parents, and stopped when he saw Colonel Johnathan Jae. "...Marrie. Did we die? Did I die?"

"No, sansy...we didn't...your Papa brought them all here..." Marrie whispered gently as she held Sans in a hug, "H-Hi daddy." she managed a wave at the old Colonel.

Jonathan was much younger, strong built and looked healthier than when Vera and Darren last saw him.

Kryssie let out a little yawn, seeming sleepy herself before curling up in her grandma's hold.

"..D-Dad...?" Vera looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Dad..." Darren headed over to Vera's side, still not believing what they were seeing.

"There's my little sprouts! Stars alive, you kids grew up so well! Look at you all!" Jonathan laughed. That only seemed to break Vera as she ran over and tried hugging him, sobbing. "D-Dad...d-daddy...d-daaaad..."

Jonathan smiled and held his middle child, gently brushing her hair with his fingers, "...I'm so...so proud of you, flower bud...You did so good...so so good..." He then looked at James. James himself was standing there, small tears threatened to fall.

"Good to see you again, Joe..." James chuckled, "...Didn't do too bad like you said..."

"I've got a lot to thank you for, little brother...I'm sorry I left you with so much..." Jonathan smiled back while still helping Vera out.

Happy smiled at the sight of everything. They couldn't help but send a quick text to Pap. Even if he was still asleep.

[Love you, honey bee...if...you're reading this...I...hope to see you soon.]

Wingdin gently held Kryssie in her arms, lightly rocking her. "There we going little one...awww, today big day for you, yes?" She murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Kryssie's cheek.

Sans jumped up, and then nearly fell over again, his tail wagging excitedly. He picked up Marrie, carrying her over to Jonathan, and gently placing her on the floor in front of him. Then he gave the old colonel a proud salute, grinning widely. "COLONEL JONATHAN JAE, IT'S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU SIR! I'M YOUR SON-IN-LAW, JUNIOR GUARDSMAN SANS SERIF ASTER!"

Cupcake laughed softly, shaking his head. "Sans...dear boy you don't need to shout his head off...let him relax...he just came back from the spiritual plane...he has a lot to catch up on you know..."

Aqua just wandered aimlessly into the kitchen to get a drink for herself, she was already getting overwhelmed as it was.

Bitter went and sat beside Cupcake and Wingdin, and smiled as Edge settled down beside them as well.

Up in the penthouse, it was another story completely. Being a cuddler like he was, he ended up with his arms wrapped around Napstaton, snoring right against the man's chassis; his tail draped over his cousin-in-law's legs. He yawned, having felt his phone vibrating in his hoodie pocket multiple times.

Rolling off of Napstaton, he yawned again; fishing out the phone. "...oh...oh fuck me..." Laying on his back, he sent a text message to them.

[oh hi, i love you too, i just uh...well i was laying on napstaton, guess i passed out after plugging him in, boo...i love so much hapasta...hapsty...happy. shit sorry. um, sure sure, i'll uh be home soon-ish...]

He stood up a bit shakily on his feet, and focusing on where he needed to go, he shortcut back to their house in Waterfall. Landing on his back in the house, he frowned to himself, and sighed. [i'm home, boo...where are ya at?]

Kryssie gave a tired coo and another big yawn before slowly drifting to sleep as she sucked on her paw again.

Marrie let out a laugh as Sans carried her, "He's a big fan, daddy!"

"I can tell! Ha ha! At ease, guardsman. You're doing fine! I know this might be a little late but..." The colonel chuckled before clearing his throat, "And what do you plan on doing with my baby girl, scout?"

Vera managed a tearful chuckle, still in her dad's hold. "...I've missed you...s-so much...I'm s-sorry dad..."

"You did good, flower bud...I promise. I'm so proud of you and that baby girl you brought in...and I'm proud of the two of ya too. You turned out just fine." Jonathan chuckled. Darren couldn't help but smile as Marrie giggled again.

Napstaton was still out like a light, he whined at not really having anyone to cuddle anymore but settled down once he ended up cuddling a couch pillow. "Mm..baby no...sugar wings...come here...not time yet...mm..yeah...come on sweet girl..." he muttered in his sleep as he started kissing the pillow until he went completely quiet again.

Happy noticed the text and smiled to themselves. [With your parents, celebrating Krystabelle's birthday. You should come down, it...turned into a surprise party.]

Sans' eyes widened a bit, and he stood at ease. "I...well, I want to protect her, keep her happy, be a good husband, and...if we are blessed in such a manner, be a good father to any children we may have together. I have known her since I was six, and she was five. I have promised my love to her, and have already proposed to her, along with a ring. We do share a bed, but that is merely to make it easier on the household. Captain Alphys has told me, most likely I will never be a true Royal Guard...with my health issues. But on promise of Queen Toriel, when I become eighteen, I will be promoted to a special position, of Junior Guardsmen Emeritus. I will continue my patrols of the various states within our mountain, and I will be given a pay rate of a 1st Level Private with Commendations."

Bitter rested his chin in his hand, and laughed softly. "Sansy, you're talking to your father-in-law, not writing a book there, son..."

Aqua came back out with a glass of water in hand for Vera, and she looked to the ghostly colonel curiously. "Aloha sir. I'm um...Aquaria Noelani, uh...great to see you I guess? I'm with Vera, she's my girlfriend."

Papyrus got the text and he smiled lazily, standing up again. Going to their kitchen, he got a can of coffee from the fridge and chugged it. It helped to clear his mind quite a bit from the drinking and smoking earlier. He was very thankful for his orange magic, which caused him to burn though lots of stuff very quickly. Focusing once more, he shortcut from their home; out to Snowdin.

Heading into the house, he chuckled quietly. "hey surprise surprise birthday babygirl...uncle pap's here..."

Sans looked around Jonathan frowning at his older brother. "...fashionably late or just drunk again, brother!?"

Papyrus threw his hands up, growling at Sans. "...geez, i thought hap would'a told ya, i was spending time with napsta today, fuckin hell..."

Cupcake looked between his sons, and stood up; glaring at both of them.

"I͟'̸m nǫt ̨e̢ve̢n̨ ͞ba͟c͠k̸ in҉ ̀th͞i͝s ̸p̀ĺan͢e of e͘xi͢st͜ence͞ ҉for͘ an͟ ̧h̵o̕ur, ͠and̛ ̢I'̀m alr҉e͡ad͜y҉ hav̶ińg̀ ͏t̡o͜ b̷reak ̵u͞p̀ ͞a ͠f͝ig̢h̛t ̷bet͏we͏en y̸oư ҉t͠w͜o̵!̵?͝!"

Papyrus paused in mid-sentence, and looked over to Cupcake; his tail going completely slack.

Sans meanwhile just looked chastised and sighed. "Sorry Papa..."

Jonathan smiled at Sans before gently petting Marrie's head, "Sounds like I still have nothing to worry about. You got a full future ahead, hero it that way son. And you keep watching over my little girl here." He let Marrie go, letting her go over and hug Sans.

"He always does, Dad." Marrie pursed before nuzzling Sans.

In seeing Aqua he was ready to try the bit again when Vera patted at him, "Dad, don't you start. She's fine. Hell, we have a kid together!"

Jonathan busted out laughing, "Aww! I just wanted a little fun, flower bud! Ha ha! Good to meet you, Aqua! I know you're doing good for my girl here!"

Hearing Papyrus come in stopped Jonathan in his tracks as he watched the skelegator come in. Happy headed over to their husband with a hug, only to wince when they heard Sans and the growling.

"Um...w-welcome back, Papy...a...a lot has happened.." they managed to say, still feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything.

Kryssie started whining and whimpering at the sound of arguing, not liking the fact she was getting roused from her nap.

Papyrus just tucked his head against their chest, closing his eyes. "...all my work, all my late nights, and suddenly he's back, i just rest now, oh my god. this is amazing..."

Wingdin frowned, gently rubbing Kryssie's back. "Shhh...is okay, is okay, Gramma has you..."

She looked towards her boys and frowned again. "Shame on you both. Little baby is sleeping and you start growling...you are grown men, act like it."

Cupcake nodded in agreement, and he slid over to Marrie and Sans. "I think for now, perhaps we should just rest, and go to our respective homes... we've had a lovely party for Krystabelle, and well...a lot of things happened."

Sans listened to his Papa, staring at him. His body was nearly pure black, he looked more like a slug then a teacup hybrid, but still...it was his Papa. The man who loved him, and protected him. He stepped forward and just wrapped his arms around him, snuggling against his goopy chest.

Papyrus stepped away from Happy, absentmindedly patting their spouses shoulder. Then he went over and knelt down, and wrapped his arms around Cupcake as well.

Cupcake looked to his boys and gently placed a dripping glove on their skulls. It could be heard both of the skelegators were softly crying.

Happy smiled and hugged Papy back before letting him go for him to head over to Cupcake.

Kryssie started calming down again, slowly getting herself back to sleep, clutching to Wingdin's dress before she fully knocked back out.

"Yeah. I think...all of us need a break." Vera sighed before going to Wingdin, "You want me take her? I can always come back tomorrow for another visit with her."

"I should probably get back to Napsta...knowing him he's waiting for me with a possible hangover." Zhara chuckled.

Marrie and Happy watched Sans and Pap, smiling softly at the sight.

"Guess I better be off too. Much as I love catching up...my time here's been done." Jonathan chuckled sadly before giving his girls a hug, "...Both of you stay safe...maybe I'll be back...Darren, you take care of yourself. Keep doing what you can."

All three siblings nodded before trying to hug him again.

Wingdin was softly rubbing Kryssie's back still, and she looked towards Vera when she came closer. "One moment, she still sleeping...let her stay with Gramma..."

Cupcake looked over to Jonathan and nodded softly. "You are free to move been the realms, Colonel... I'm happy to have been able to help you today..."

Aqua watched as the siblings hugged the Colonel, her arms crossed over her chest, a smile across her face. "A hui hou, Colonel Jae...take care wherever you go."

Bitter was curled up against Edge, who just looked beyond happy at the moment, holding his ghostly husband against him.

Jonathan gave a wave and disappeared for the time, needing to head back. Marrie headed over to Sans, "Want to go home...?"

Happy smiled and let Papy take his time, they didn't mind waiting.

"Tell you what...why doesn't she stay for the night? I'll head home for a bit, grab her stuff, and she can spend a little more time with her grandparents." Vera offered. Never hurt for her little girl to get some time in.

Sans pulled away from Cupcake and smiled softly. "Sure my dearest...it was wonderful to see you Papa... I've missed you so much."

Papyrus instead stayed against Cupcake, his tail lightly wrapping around the man's backside in a comforting manner. papa, i missed you so much, i'm so happy that you're back...

Cupcake gently leaned down and pressed a kiss to his oldest son's skull, and smiled sweetly. "My boy...my boy I've never left you...it feels like it's been ages since I've seen you..."

Wingdin looked towards Vera and smiled a bit more. "That is sounding so wonderful! A spend the night for our little kitten! Oh, I hearing that Aquaria froze in cold temperatures? Take her back, leave her at home, then you bringing her things!"

Bitter glanced to Aqua and Vera, snickering. "'Ey maybe she'll get'ta drown ya, huh?"

A brilliant pink flush crossed Aqua's cheeks, and she nervously let out a burbling laugh.

Vera blushed heavily at that before laughing, "Real funny, old man. But...yeah, I'll get home and come back with her stuff. No biggie."

Marrie giggled and stayed with Sans. "It's my turn to climb and cuddle you too!" She purred and kissed Sans's cheek

"We should head home too." James nodded and began to head out, "We'll see you all again sometime."

"Yeah. Until later!" Zhara smiled before leaving.

Sans laughed happily, accepting the kisses from his beloved, snuggling against her.

Papyrus finally pulled away from Cupcake, and sighed. "uh, me and hap should get home too i'm thinking... we'll be by soon though..."

He took Happy's hand and shortcut with them back home.

Cupcake smiled softly and he slid back over to the couch, gently patting Kryssie's head lovingly. "She's so beautiful..."

Aqua shook her head and sighed. "Just lemme put my boots and jacket on, ku'uipo, then you can leave me at home after you get stuff for the little wahine."

Vera nodded and waited for Aqua to get her stuff on. Once she did, the two headed out back home.

Marrie gave Cupcake, Edge, Bitter, and Wingdin a hug before leaving with Sans, James behind them headed towards home.

Darren gave his goodbyes and headed back for New Home, he had a long travel ahead.

Kryssie was still sound asleep, sucking on her paw peacefully.

Aqua sighed, as she held Vera's hand. "So...that...was something else."

"It's good he's back I guess?" She murmured quietly. "Ghosts and... whatever Dr. Brewer is now..."

Sans was beside himself, humming happily as he walked beside Marrie. "MEETING YOUR FATHER WAS THE BEST EVER MY LOVE! AND PAPA AND POPS ARE BACK TOO! THIS IS THE BESTEST DAY EVER!"

"I'm gunna need an aspirin...or at least a good high to relax. Fuck...that was a lot." Vera sighed and held her head, "But...it...wasn't horrible."

Marrie smiled and held Sans's hand, "I didn't expect that at all. But...It was nice seeing him. And I'm happy he liked you!"

"You haven't seen him since you were...three? Four? It's quite the change." James chuckled a bit, "Years passed so fast..."

Aqua nodded gently, and sighed. "I just made a new batch of oil, I'll have some brownies ready when you get home..."

Sans grinned, feeling very very proud with himself at how well Jonathan liked him. "I'm happy too, my dearest! And I... meant to tell you what Alphys had told me a few days ago. About not being a full guardsman... I'm sorry dear."

In the Aster-Brewer home, Wingdin had laid back in her recliner, letting Kryssie sleep against her. It felt like life was finally good once again.

Four years had managed to pass, and with the newfound return of her husbands Bitter and Cupcake, Wingdin found herself healthier than ever.

At the moment, she was following beside Bitter, who hovered near her. They were headed to Waterfall to visit Kryssie. Wingdin was still quite thin, as she still didn't have much of an appetite anymore, but otherwise she seemed healthy.

Coming to the cottage, Bitter knocked softly on the door smiling.

Vera answered the door this time, "Hey, how's it going? Kryssie! Look who's here, sprout!"

Kryssie was currently drawing with crayons on the floor before noticing the door. She giggled and ran over to go hug her grandparents, "Grandpa! Grandpop! Grandma!"

Cupcake knelt down, himself having been stabilized two years earlier, and he gently hugged her back. "Well hello my sweetheart! It's a pleasure to see you again, and we came to celebrate your birthday today~"

He carried her back into the house, and tapped his chin playfully. "Now, Wingdin how old do you think she is?"

Wingdin gently patted Kryssie's face, and smiled happily. "She is feeling like she is being ten today, Caddy!"

Bitter grinned as he set down a few gifts on the table. "Naw, she looks like she's old enough to go party wit 'er Grandpop!"

Aqua stood in the doorway to the kitchen, and shook her head lightly, smiling a bit. "Ku'uipo, I finished the cake. Wanna check it out?"

"I'll be right there! Hang on!" Vera called as she closed the door once everyone was in, "Make yourselves at home!"

Kryssie laughed as she hugged her Grandpa tight, "Noooo! I am one...two...three...four...five! 5 years old! I'm a big girl, Grandma!"

"Yeah, you are sprout! And you're so smart. You going to teach your baby cousins when you see 'em?" Vera chuckled as she met with Aqua.

Two years ago, Napstaton ended up marrying Zhara, even televising the wedding for everyone to see. Only three months ago did Zhara end up giving birth, which was a pretty big surprise. Even bigger one when she ended up having twins. No one has seen the little ones in the public due to the new mom getting pretty sick after the births and to give the new family their privacy. But Vera and Happy have gone down to New Home to check on her and help.

Marrie at the time had been hard at work with her healing trade, now actually working and being called out to help sick monsters. Currently she was at home wrapping Kryssie's birthday present.

Aqua giggled softly, as she showed the cake. It was a beautiful trailing design respite with vines and little flowers, along with her full name inscribed on the top. "It's a lemon drop cake, with raspberry filling. I know she loves fruity things..."

She gave a soft burbling sigh, and gave Vera a kiss. Her hand rested on her rounded stomach, and she laughed softly. "I think I might go rest a bit on the couch with the old folks some...been on my feet all morning since you had gone to check on Marrie..."

Wingdin giggled happily, and gave Kryssie a sweet kiss. "Of course you are being a big big girl! Such a beautiful girl...tell Gramma what you wearing today? I know you so beautiful..."

Bitter chuckled as he got a couple bottles of soda out from the fridge, bringing it over to Cupcake and Wingdin. Cupcake didn't always have to eat, as was an after-effect of the Void on him, but he still liked to eat and drink. Bitter however as a strange variety of ghost, had no need anymore for food or drink, but he could still be helpful when needed.

At their home, Sans had come home from his patrol duty and he went running upstairs quickly; growling in worry. He thought he was going to be late! He stripped off his uniform and nearly threw it at Marrie as she entered the bedroom. "I HOPE WE'RE NOT LATE TO KRYSSIE'S BIRTHDAY! I RAN ALL THE WAY FROM NEW HOME!"

"Yeah, go rest up waterdrop. You didn't have to do all that but thanks a lot." Vera assured and kissed her gently, "You two deserve some rest."

"Uh huh! It's a dressie! Mama and Ancle Happy made it!" Kryssie giggled and twirled around. The dress itself has a white semi-frilly top with the bottom being blue with little tropical red and pink flowers with leaves. "And Mommy made me a flowery crown! So I look like a princess!"

Marrie giggled and managed to grab the flying uniform with her tail, "Sansy...relax! It's okay! We're not late and they're literally around the corner! Don't worry." She folded his uniform like nothing before she finished wrapping the present. "Besides, even if we did go when it started, I'm not even sure I'd they're ready yet."

Aqua chuckled quietly, returning the kiss. Then she wrapped her arms around Vera, nuzzling her wife's cheek. "Mahalo, my ku'uipo." (Thank you, my sweetheart.) She went and headed over to the couch, and settled down onto it happily. "So, my little wahine, you having a good day so far?"

Cupcake grinned happily. "It's simply gorgeous, and you really do look like a princess! Oh, and a flower crown...that just completes the look, I would think."

Wingdin gently took a sip of the soda that Bitter had given her, and she giggled softly. "A flower crown...aww your mommy's are just so kind and loving aren't they?"

Bitter looked over to Aqua, and he snickered a bit. "Hey didn't know the pond got a new addition! How ya doing, Aquaria?" He floated over to the couch, settling onto it beside Aqua.

Aqua chuckled quietly. "Better than I thought I would. I've not been very sick, but I get tired so often...it's also why we've not really come out to visit, unfortunately..."

Sans had gotten into the shower, and he was quickly getting washed up. "I GUESS SO, MY DEAR! I JUST KEPT BEING SO WORRIED ABOUT SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME ON PATROL! I HAD TO ATTEND QUEEN TORIEL TO A TRIP DOWN TO THE RUINS, AND I HAD TO TAKE MY SIBLING CHARA TO THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE. THEY'RE DOING WELL THOUGH!"

He came out from the shower, and got dressed in regular clothes; except for his shirt, heading downstairs from the shower. He grinned brightly to Marrie; and chuckled. "I do hope she likes the gift we got her!"

Vera decided to get things cleaned up in the kitchen and snacks set up for others when they arrived. Least she could do since Aqua did a lot of work, "She's already doing a lot better than me. I don't think I could have done a second go around. Once was enough." she laughed from the kitchen.

Kryssie giggled and kept dancing around her dress, "Mommy says Mama has to stay...cuz...cuz of sibby! They can't get cold and stuff!" She headed over to Aqua and hugged her, "Imma be a biiiiig sister and a big cousin! Imma be really good, Mama! Imma kick butts if no one's good!" Kryssie let out a little playful growl as she started kicking and slashing at the air.

Marrie smiled and put the present in her inventory, "You're doing fine, Sansy. Long as you just come home sometime, I'm happy." She chuckled and went to get her shoes on, "I'm sure she'll like the little outfit we got her. I still find it cute how she loves trying to be like you!"

Aqua gently ran her fingers through Kryssie's hair as she was close to her. "Aw, yes...Vera's worried about me freezing or overheating while I'm carrying, so...I stick around Waterfall for now. No Snowdin, no Hotland."

She settled back on the couch, lacing her fingers together over her baby bump and giggled at Kryssie's enthusiasm. "Oh you certainly will my little keiki. You're gonna kick butts? Oh goodness..."

Cupcake laughed happily, as he then decided to sit in a pair of chairs near the small fireplace; having led Wingdin to sit beside him. "You're certainly shaping up to be quite strong, little miss."

Sans looked to Marrie; putting his hands on his hips. "Now Marrie! I intend to come home on time every evening, and you know that." He came over and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her and giving her kisses on her cheeks.

"And I am quite sure she'll love the outfit we got her, it's absolutely precious how she's wanting to be a lot like me!" He sighed and chuckled a little bit. "Mweh-hee-hee, better be me than my brother! Did you see when he was having some down time with Napstaton...apparently they decided to do some tricks on-air. Which also had both of them drunk or high."

Looking out the window for a moment, he sighed quietly. "Or both..."

"Only butts there are being meanies!" Kryssie promised, "Uncle Sansy said so! Cause that's what good heroes do!"

"She's been getting into a hero phase." Vera chuckled from the kitchen. There'd be a knock on the door soon and Vera headed over to answer it. James smiled with two teddybears in hand. "Hey uncle, where's Sans and Marrie?"

"They'll be coming shortly, I just came back from Hotland myself. Hope you don't mind, I brought my grandniece and the nibling a present as well." James smiled as he came in.

"I know. I know." Marrie smile and kissed him back, more than happy to get her share in, "You are a big hero for her. And for me too. As for Napstaton, I'm surprised he's still going with everything after what happened with Zhara. I guess he's just really excited." She shrugged, "Long as no one's getting hurt and your mom is having fun with it, I think it's okay. Happy hasn't been too worried about it unless it involves some HP loss."

She gave him one last big kiss before starting to head out the door.

Aqua patted the couch beside her, and gently snuggled Kryssie when she came up to sit beside her. "Okay, okay...you're gonna be a good hero, Kryssie! Gonna protect your little sibby, yeah?"

She lightly patted her rounded stomach and chuckled a bit, looking Vera. "You know, we should call that doc again though...I'm only two months along...were you this big at two months, Vera?"

Sans nodded softly, as he followed Marrie out from the house. "Yes...I do believe that one night was...more or less a celebration of the twins having gotten better after all of them being sick...and it just...got out of hand however."

"I had a bump but I think that was because I was a little underweight at the time. I'll still make an appointment just in case though." Vera assured.

"Best you do. Lest you end up unprepared like young Zhara did. I thought she wouldn't make it after everything." James sighed, he was there helping her out then. Napsta had freaked out and had to stay off the tv for a week to be by Zhara's and the twins' side. Luckily he had a backlog of pre-recorded episodes to make it look like he was still on, and whatever couldn't be covered recorded, Happy tried stepping in. They were rocky at first but they seemed to manage okay. They haven't appeared very often on TV, mostly taking over the news or a song segment if Napsta couldn't.

"She's been doing a lot better now last I saw. The twins are so freaking cute! You're gunna love seeing 'em!" Vera was excited to share the looks of her niblings.

"Cousins! Yay!" Kryssie giggled and ran off again to jump into Bitter's ghostly lap.

"Least Happy was able to take care of them." Marrie assured as they got to her sisters' door, "Dealing with your brother after that though? That I agree sucked. I still wonder what my sister does with that weed of hers."

Aqua gently covered her mouth, shaking her head at the thought of what Zhara went through. "I wouldn't want that either, James...I just want to be as safe as I can for our baby. I'd love to go and meet Zhara, but I hope she understands my travel limitations..."

Bitter caught her, and nuzzled Kryssie's cheek happily. "Flying baby bomb! Youse havin' a good day, honey?" He gave her a big grin, gazing at her sweetly. Getting up from the couch, he gently hovered up higher and higher; keeping a tight hold on her. Then he started doing lazy circles with her in the air.

Sans rolled his baby blue eyelights and sighed. "He gives it to my parents for Papi and Mama, and probably gives the rest to my brother."

"HAPPY BIRTH...WAIT." Coming inside the house, he grinned and his eyes narrowed as he looked around a moment. "EVERYONE IS HERE, EXCEPT THE BIRTHDAY GIRL! WHERE IS KRYSTABELLE?"

Bitter snickered softly, snuggling Kryssie close to his face. "Do you want to dive bomb your Uncle, ya lil' rascal?"

"I have no doubts. You need to care for yourself and your child. I think she would understand that more than anyone." James assured.

"Hey, welcome you guys." Vera waved from her spot as she sat down with Aqua. Marrie seemed confused, usually Kryssie would be running and tackle hugging Sans by now.

Kryssie tried to hold back a laugh and nuzzled back, giving an excited nod.

Aqua smiled, and her pink eyes gazed the room curiously for Kryssie. She leaned over to Vera gently. "Did Kryssie go to her room maybe?"

Bitter lined himself up with Sans, and then dropped the toddler; nearly four feet above his younger son. "Flyin' baby bomb AWAY!"

Sans looked up, and his eyes widened, as he saw that Bitter was a bit off mark; and she was falling right in front of him. Jumping forward, he snagged Kryssie; and tucked her close to his chest, rolling forward as he landed on his back. Kryssie was harmlessly on his chest, as he laughed softly.

Kryssie laughed all the same, tail swaying about in excitement, "Hi hi Uncleeeee! Yaaaaay! Again! Again! Again!"

Marrie was frozen in place, not expecting that in the slightest, "W-Well...t-there she is..."

"Nice catch, bro. Don't think you can do it again, sprout." Vera chuckled.

"Awww! " Kryssie complained but figured to just hug her uncle.

"Oh dear...a-are we late...?" Happy peered in through the open door, "I'm sorry...we got a little held back..."

Bitter came swooping down from the ceiling and blushed a bit. "Bahahaha! That was perfect, Sans!"

"No! Not again! That was incredibly dangerous! If it wasn't for my expert reflexes, you could have gotten seriously hurt!" Sans sighed, giving her a hug back while still on his back. "Pops, please don't drop the baby like that!"

Aqua sighed, leaning against the couch a bit. Looking over to Happy, she smiled a bit. "E komo mai, Happy! Come on in...no, no you're not late at all. You know how we are, just come drop on by; especially on little keiki's birthday~"

Papyrus was leaning slightly on his tail, as he grinned from behind Happy. "...hell, we're fashionably late as always, boo...it ain't no big deal, nyeh-heh-heh..."

"I know...but...I still feel bad..." Happy fixed up their large round glasses as they got the courage to come inside. They've been wearing the things a lot more since they started helping Napsta with his shows. The makeup artist thought it would give them a cute but intelligent look. That wasn't wrong.

Kryssie was still giggling until she noticed Happy and Pap. "Hi Uncle Papy! Auncle Happy!" She let out a little purr before giving her Uncle Sans a kiss on the cheek and wiggling out of his grasp to say hi to them.

"We're always fashionably late, cuz! It's no biggie!" Napstaton entered a little bit behind them with a big covered stroller in front of them and Zhara piggyback riding on him.

"H-Hey guys. Sorry...Got a little weak on the walk here..." Zhara waved from behind Napstaton, she did seem a little spent and pale, but James knew that was a great improvement from when he saw her last.

Papyrus came in and gently lifted up Kryssie in his magic, and gave her a sweet hug. "heya kiddo. glad to see ya. an' i had a feelin' that your uncle napsta and auntie zhara would want ta see too..."

Cupcake got up immediately, and went to the door, glancing around for a moment, before he closed it for them. "Don't need any rabble-rousers trying to get a picture in without any permission. I do hope it wasn't too hard of a trip though?"

Papyrus gently cuddled with Kryssie, and gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead, as he carried her across the room, to settle himself on the floor easily sprawling out with her on his chest. "hey, yanno i gotta get used to all'a this with a kid, you wanna know a secret of your uncle's?"

Kryssie giggled and hugged her uncle and auncle happily. Napstaton managed to sneak in a little fistbump with her before helping park the stroller and get Zhara on a free spot on the couch.

"We're okay. I'm doing a lot better than the last few weeks." Zhara chuckled a bit before relaxing in her spot.

"I wanna see! I wanna see! I like secrets, uncle!" Kryssie looked really excited until she heard whining from the stroller.

Napstaton seemed to take care of it as he rolled the stroller back and forth, "Uh..sorry...these two were finishing up naptime. They take a little while to wake up."

Papyrus chuckled quietly, as he sat up more, holding Kryssie in his lap after she'd gotten her loves in with everyone else. "hey, don't worry about it, napsta! we're all family here, and we all got kids one way or the other yanno, dude."

He tucked his face down and started to pretend to bite Kryssie's ears playfully. "hmmmm...these little ears look soooo tasty for the big gator today!"

Aqua smiled to Zhara, and patted her wing lightly. "Aloha, Zhara! I'm glad to see you out and about, I'd wanted to come visit, eh...well, Vera is pretty protective lately~"

Wingdin had finished her soda and Bitter brought over a small plate of snacks for Wingdin to eat, hovering beside her. Cupcake had opted not to eat anything, making sure that Wingdin ate in the meanwhile. She perked up when she heard the twins starting to whine a bit.

"Oh, they are sounding like they hungry, when they waking up they will need bottles." Wingdin commented.

Kryssie started laughing and trying to wiggle away, "Noooooooo! Uncleeee! I needy thoooose! Those my ears!"

"She told me...it's okay. Trust me...being worn and weak after having kids...it's...not the best experience. if you can avoid it, avoid it." Zhara smiled understandingly as she had Napsta roll the stroller over.

"I can handle this too...Doctors say I'm healthy enough to feed the kids again. With me being so weak when they were first born, they were scared how I was going to handle it." Zhara gently opened the stroller cover, revealing two baby bats with metal like features on opposite sides of their faces. Both had white hair, little silver bat ears, gray fur like Zhara's, and ghostly pale wings. One baby had their dad's faceplate pattern on their left, the other on the right. The one that had it on the left was wearing a blue bow in their hair. Both of their eyes were closed at the moment since they were barely waking up.

"What's better than one radical little baby? TWO OF 'EM! Awwww yeah!" Napstaton was already excited. Zhara couldn't help but give a small laugh, "Our little girl, the one with the bow, that's Nicole. The one who's currently whining right now, that's Max, our little boy." Zhara gently introduced as she picked them both up from the stroller.

Wingdin giggled at hearing Kryssie laughing; and then hearing Napstaton's excited exclaiming. "Ohh, hahaha! Ah, they must be being so beautiful Zhara!"

Sans came over and he grinned brightly. "You are quite correct Napsta...that is simply wonderful." He looked to his mother, and gazed over the twins. "They're baby bats, Mama...with metallic plates, as if they're sharing their father's faceplate. One half for each actually! They have white hair, silver bat ears, and soft gray fur...and their wings, they're a ghostly shade of a bluish-white...they're beautiful Mama..."

Papyrus laughed brightly, and gently just put his closed mouth against her floofy hair. "alright, you got the gator to stop...for now, nyehehehehe! but hey, about that secret..."

He gently cupped his hands around her ear, and barely whispered to her, so only she could hear. "there's a reason we couldn't do that cool shortcut trick i usually do to get here quicker! you're gonna have another lil cousin, from me and your auncle happy."

Zhara smiled and gently rocked her babies, the little boy calming down while the girl was barely opening her eyes after a big yawn. Lilac eyes, just like her mom. "Thanks Sans. it was hard but...I think they're more than worth it..."

Napstaton couldn't help but kiss Zhara's cheek, he did looked pretty relieved after everything.

Kryssie giggled and patted at her uncle's cheeks before he whispered to her. Once she heard, her eyes went wide, seeming to sparkle at the news. She took a big breath and started jumping in place, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The two babies started to whine and cry with the extra noise. "Take it easy, Kryssie Cat! Uh...babies don't like a lot of noise. I uh...learned that the hard way." Napstaton chuckled nervously as Zhara tried handling the little ones.

"Oopsies! Sorries!" Kyrssie covered her mouth, only to whisper scream "Yaaaaaay!"

"That works, kiddo. That works." Vera chuckled.

Aqua rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. "Wahine...hmm...would you maybe want to blow out your candles, and have some of your cake already?"

Papyrus put his hand over his face and sighed. "whoops...that'd be my bad, sorry 'bout it..." Bitter came swooping over and chuckled quietly, plucking up Kryssie gently with his gloves. "Alright big guy, what did you even tell her?"

Wingdin had gotten up and came over with Cupcake gently holding her hand, and he gently led her hand to Napstaton's. "Your children sound like they are simply gorgeous, Nasptaton. And you know...if you are wanting to having me on quiz show again, I have had Cupcake telling me of people talking of wanting a head-to-head challenge from old winners~ It would certainly get more viewers on network possibly...and you could easily re-run lead-up shows for filler if needed!"

Papyrus rolled his eyelights and stood up, before he leaned lightly against the wall. "nothing, pops, don't worry 'bout it, a'right?" He felt a bit sick to his stomach, a slight green sheen taking over his cheeks.

Before Bitter could say anything, he'd sped off down the hallway to the bathroom, nearly slamming the door shut behind him with his tail. That honey chicken sandwich earlier for breakfast didn't sit well for him.

"Yay! Cake! Cake!" Kryssie twirled around in her dress excitedly.

"That sounds rad! Heck yeah! I'll call my crew and get that set up! Your episode was mad fun last time we did it, Mrs. Wing!" Napstaton looked pretty pumped about it as Zhara was busy feeding her kids.

Happy saw Pap run off and sigh, "Oh dear...um...Vera...do you still have any ginger left...?"

"Picked it this morning. Why?" Vera was heading off to the kitchen to grab the cake.

"Ooooooh! Cause Uncle Papy's like Mama! Imma get anoder cousin! Now I'm a big big cousin!" Kryssie giggled and jumped around in circles, "Yaaaay!"

"...That explains the rush off..." James chuckled a bit nervously.

Wingdin grinned happily, patting his shoulder. "They thinking I little old blind woman, yes, I am that...but I CRUSH compeition like is nothing!" Cupcake chuckled brightly, and gave Wingdin a kiss on her cheek.

Aqua sat up more, and shifted a bit to get the cake; before she saw the look from Vera. "Guess I'm staying on the couch, hehehe." She looked over to Kryssie, blinking a bit. "Wait...big kahuna's havin' a kid too? There something in the water lately? I'm having a kid, he's having one, Zhara's just popped out two kiddos. Marrie you and Sans ain't?"

Papyrus was clutching the toilet bowl, and sighed raggedly. Getting up, he rinsed his mouth out and came out from the bathroom. "nyeeeh...fuck only porcelain i wanna hug is my fathers..."

"What!? Nononononononoooooo!" Marrie waved her hands in nervousness, "Nothing like that! Uh...I've...actually wanted to wait a little longer...least...until I've finished training to be a healer...plus, Kryssie's been more than enough right now."

"Imma be the greatest like Uncle Sans and kick butt of bad guys!" Kryssie giggled and tried kicking at the air again, only to slip on her dress and fall on her butt. She didn't seem to mind as she got right back up to do a cute little hero pose.

Happy headed over to see Pap, seeming worried for him. A vine would end up extending from the kitchen with a cup of ginger tea for Pap, "Drink that, dude. Trust me, it's a lifesaver." Vera called from the kitchen as she was setting up the cake, "Ask Aqua and Zhara. This is the stuff we lived by the first few months."

"She's right...it did help a lot, Zhara smiled a bit as her kids were feeding under a soft blanket Napsta helped put on her.

Sans blushed and chuckled a bit. "Yes, my dearest is quite correct Aquaria! Plus, just so you know it would only be Marrie carrying! I myself have too many medical issues to put myself in that much danger!"

Papyrus smiled softly to Happy, giving them a kiss on their cheek. "hap, i'll be okay..." He gently took the cup of ginger tea and sipped on it. "...i usually have hard ginger candies, but uh, i forgot them..."

Aqua looked to Papyrus as he came back in. "How far along are you?"

Pap blushed, and shook his head. "it's actually coincidence the thing with the ginger candies... they're just my favorite, and they're good for a sugar boost...i'm only maybe...a couple weeks along?"

Edge had been finishing up with helping one of the rabbit families, and he'd been making his way finally to the house in Waterfall. Through the years he'd managed to even get more like he used to look in his size. Despite the gaping hole in his skull from the ages old fight in Underfell.

Along the way... he'd tripped and fallen into the water, and although he was hobbling on a frozen robotic leg, he was getting to his granddaughters birthday party. As he came to the door, he knocked a bit harshly on it, sighing as he was dripping wet.

Marrie nodded, "I'll be done with everything in another year, least if I keep up the way I am. So...maybe a kid isn't too far away. But I still rather wait a little."

Happy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek back, "I found out same as he did...but...we didn't want to make too much of a deal with it..."

Vera had came back with the cake, candles lit up when she heard the door knock. "Aww man...can someone get that?"

"I have it. Not to worry." James assured as he went over to answer. "Oh! Edge! I was wondering when you would arrive! What happened to you?" He was a bit surprised to see him dripping wet.

"Grandpapi?" Kryssie poked her head from her spot as she ran over to see.

Edge chuckled a bit, seeing Kryssie. Wresting it from his frozen robotic arm, he pulled out the package for her. "I fell on the way here. Sorry babygirl your present got wet..."

Cupcake got up from the chair and hurried over to Edge's side. "Edge oh my word, I knew I should have told Bitter to go back for you, he said you'd be able to make it..."

He helped the older skeleton over to a spot on the floor, helping him remove his robotic leg and arm. "Your sweater is wool, you'll need to remove that too, dear..."

Edge sighed, then pulled it off, revealing he at least had a tank top on underneath. "So I'm stripping at my granddaughters party, heheh."

Bitter hovered near Edge, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I've been to crazier, Gaster. Let's let the kid have her cake though! That's a great looking cake, don't it Kryssie?"

"Cake! Cake!" Kryssie giggled and put the present with the rest. She ran off to her room, only to come back with the pinkest, girliest, flowery blanket, "Is Grandpapi cold? I can help! Lookit!" She threw the blanket and put it on top of Edge with the biggest smile on her face.

"That's my girl." Vera chuckled before holding the cake for her, "Come on Sprout! make a wish!"

Kryssie didn't waste any time as she blew out her candles and hopped in place. She was more than excited.

Edge just had the biggest smile on his face, he didn't care of it was flashing 'I'm a pretty pretty princess' on the back of it, his granddaughter was thinking of him and it made his soul so damn happy. "Thank you babygirl~"

Bitter snickered softly at the blanket, but still just cuddled with Edge regardless, helping him hold the blanket closed as his one arm was detached.

Cupcake knew the moment she'd made her wish and he'd helped Wingdin have a piece of cake, he'd get Edge's leg and arm back working again.

Kryssie giggled and headed back to Edge after her cake to hug him. James was giving a check on Edge just to make sure nothing else was damaged.

"You missed a bunch of bombshells dropping." Vera chuckled as she was cutting cake.

Edge gently nuzzled Kryssie, smiling sweetly. "Oh? What'd I miss, Vera?"

Bitter let out a bright peal of laughter, and shook his head. "Guess the water got messed up, cuz it's baby fever 'round here, Gaster!"

The old skeleton glared at his ghostly husband. "Be happy I can't slap ya, Bitts; babies are always good. Makes sense 'round here, and even back home, it showed that families were powerful and safe enough to have a kiddo."

Bitter nodded softly, and then gently held a plate of cake for Edge, so he could eat some. "Yeah yeah, yer right G..."

Aqua took her slice of cake and happily took a bite of it. "Hmm...I make a really good cake, ku'uipo!"

"That's cause you're sweet, Aq." Vera served up everyone else a slice that wanted one.

Marrie happily took one and started eating, "Guess Darren, Sans and I are going to be busier with babysitting, huh?"

"You three are the only ones left. But that's not a bad thing." James chuckled as he finished checking over Edge.

Kryssie was already eating her cake, giving a happy purr. She did try feeding some of hers to Wingdin, "Gramma? Ahh?"

Sans had gotten a half-slice and was nibbling on it. "Oh I love babysitting though! They're always the best little ones when we're watching them!"

Edge took a big bite of the cake and chuckled. "Yeh I'm fine James, jus' gotta get my limbs back online. Darn robotic pieces of shit...no offense Napsta, Happy..."

Papyrus just sat down beside Happy, sipping on the ginger tea, as he was nearly in his spouses lap by then, cuddling with them.

Wingdin heard Kryssie, and she giggled softly; opening her mouth for her. "Oooh, you wanting to give Gramma cake? Ahh~" She took the bite, and smiled happily. "Oooh, sooo sweet, little one. Thanking you, baby. You enjoy cake please, yes?"

Edge took another bite of the cake, and waved the fork as he spoke to Kryssie. "So, babygirl, what'cha wish fer huh?"

"None taken." Napstaton and Happy waved off Edge's comment. They knew what the elder skeleton meant. Happy didn't mind and just held Papyrus as they took bites of their cake.

"You feeling better, Papy...?" Happy still seemed worried over Pap, but when didn't they.

Napsta was currently feeding cake to Zhara as she was getting the twins settled back into the stroller. The twins were now actively awake and looking around, even though they were both relatively quiet. This was her first time out of their home since they were born.

Kryssie giggled and nodded, eating her cake again, "I'm not supposta say, Grandpapi! Else it's not gunna come truuuuuuue!"

The door knocked just then as Vera was about to sit down and eat her slice, "Aww man...alright. I got it. Probably Darren, guy takes forever and a half getting from New Home." She sighed and headed over to answer the door.

Darren was there...but so was Bernard. "The hell are you doing here?" Vera hissed out at Bernard.

"...He followed me over..." Darren sighed, "He wanted to see Krystabelle."

"After everything you fucking did, you think I'd let you the fuck in here?!" Vera was nonetoo happy as Bernard tried standing his ground.

Papyrus nodded softly, and gave Happy a sweet kiss on their cheek. Seeing Bernard there however set both of the skeleton brothers off and growling fiercely.

Sans came over to Vera's side, instantly summoning his bone hammer, as he glared up at Bernard fiercely. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAUSED FOR THIS FAMILY YOU BASTARD!"

Wingdin instantly scooped up Kryssie protectively in her strings, with Cupcake shifting his bulk to protect them both.

"D͟o͢n͠'͝t yo͟u ̀dare táḱe ̧a st̀ep͟ ̶towar͜ds̕ óur̕ gr͏an̢dda̷u̶g͘ht͜er!"

Bitter left Edge's side, the little plate of half-eaten cake clattering to the floor, and he hovered by Wingdin protectively.

Aqua kept her spot on the couch, but was fully ready to douse the magma lion in water if needed. "Ku'uipo...I can't believe him..."

Papyrus nodded softly, and gave Happy a sweet kiss on their cheek. Seeing Bernard there however set both of the skeleton brothers off and growling fiercely.

Sans came over to Vera's side, instantly summoning his bone hammer, as he glared up at Bernard fiercely. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAUSED FOR THIS FAMILY YOU BASTARD!"

Wingdin instantly scooped up Kryssie protectively in her strings, with Cupcake shifting his bulk to protect them both.

"D͟o͢n͠'͝t yo͟u ̀dare táḱe ̧a st̀ep͟ ̶towar͜ds̕ óur̕ gr͏an̢dda̷u̶g͘ht͜er!"

Bitter left Edge's side, the little plate of half-eaten cake clattering to the floor, and he hovered by Wingdin protectively.

Aqua kept her spot on the couch, but was fully ready to douse the magma lion in water if needed. "Ku'uipo...I can't believe him..."

Bernard just stood there, wincing but not daring to move or speak. Just staying in place. Darren however stepped in front of him.

"WAIT! Just...hang on!" Darren looked panicked, "I promise he means no harm..."

"Harm? After all the bull crap he put me through?! You expect me NOT to be angry over him seeing MY kid?! The kid HE NEVER WANTED?!" Vera was hissing venom at this point.

Kryssie was confused as her grandma pulled her closer, "Grandma...? Why's mama and ebryone mad...?"

Napstaton was already staying behind in case to care for both Kryssie and his family.

Bernard just looked at them all from the door, partially shaking but not saying much.

"Vera...let me just...speak with you outside? Please?" Darren was hoping to calm at least his sister down, "He won't come in unless he had your permission. I promise."

Wingdin pressed a soft kiss against Kryssie's head. "Babygirl is because he not good man to your Mommy, and your Mama stayed with her to help her out, that why they love each other so much..."

Edge huffed softly, shaking his head. "Yeh, he fucked her for shits and giggles then left her high and dry..."

Cupcake frowned, having put his gloves over Kryssie's ears. "Edge, please..."

Sans looked up at Vera, still holding his bone hammer. "DO YOU NEED ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU, SISTER?"

Kryssie still seemed confused but decided to stay with her grandma. She trusted them all for it.

Vera looked at Bernard who was just looking to the ground at this point.

"...Please Vera..." Darren pleaded, still scared to move from his spot.

"...Fine...Sans...come with me..." Vera looked to him before stepping out, "I'll be back."

Sans followed, his head held high, on full alert. As he stood beside Vera, his sights didn't leave Bernard, still nearly six years later, the black scarring and pitting curving around the right side of his skull. His right eyelight was still more dim than his left, permanently partially blind in that eye from the attack years ago.

"You nearly blinded me, Bernard." Sans growled out, his tail lashing as he spoke. "Don't think I'll show you mercy should you step out of line..."

"You're not the only one with scars, Sans. Vera you as well. I know where you were going with it...Bernard is fully mute..." Darren sighed and looked over that magma lion.

Bernard just nodded and took off his protective jacket, showing the darkened, ashy parts of his neck that were no longe rlit aflame. it wrapped around his neck and down to his shoulders and arms.

"How the hell did you even get him here...? Why did he even follow you!? It sounds like you led hi-..." Vera stopped and looked at her brother. Darren himself looked like he was ready to apologize, "...You did...didn't you? You fucking did...Why the hell would you..-!?

"He owes a favor to me and...well...a...f-friend of mine...in New Home...I'm...dating a family member of his...unbenownst to me a week ago...Bernard and my datemate had a fight...and...to resolve it...he had to see you and Kryssie." Darren sighed.

Bernard just nodded before slowly signing ...I was scared for my life...you...have no idea...there was...a lot I was afraid to get into...and afraid what would happen if I did try to stay...

Sans listened quietly, and he sighed softly. "Well... I can't speak for my sister Vera, but I'm still leery of you, Bernard. And don't think you can simply walk back into their lives and everything with simply be fine..."

Aqua got up from the couch and she went to the kitchen, shaking her head a bit. Getting a glass of punch for herself she sighed.

Not planning to...just...wanted to see the kid once...that's all." Bernard signed again, After that...you'll never hear from me again...I can promise that much...

"So what? You just wanna see what you stupidly missed out on? Newsflash! She looks nothing god damn like you! No thanks to you anyway!" Vera hissed.

...Good...be better if she didn't...look...if...you want to hit me...hit me...can't do anything worse to me than what's been done... Bernard just braced himself for any hit.

"Like hell do you mean? You mean my mother? Oh please...probably just threatened you until you pissed your pants! You had NO idea what I went through with her! What I went through with my kid! Or what I went through trying to forget your dumb ass!" Vera pushed him away a few times and Bernard let her.

"Actually...Vera...that's...not...exactly what happened..." Darren tried clarifiying.

Aqua came back into the living room and came over to where Wingdin and the others sat and she gently picked up Kryssie. "Why don't you come cuddle Mama, keiki?"

Sans made no move against Bernard, but his sights drew to Darren. "Explain, now. Rather than dancing around the issue, what happened?"

Kryssie headed over to Aqua and hugged her, "Is mommy okay? She and uncle and grandpop and grampa and...and...ebryone is really angry..." She looked pretty upset about that.

"I don't have all day, Darren. What is it...?" Vera was still growling.

"Right...I'm sorry...but...Bernard's dying...mother...managed a curse on him. That's...partially why he's gone mute...after she died...she laid something on him and...the injuries you sustained on him Sans plus that...he won't have long left..." Darren admitted.

Bernard gave a nod, Your bro...tried...I already let a lot go...I got no one left than just...my cousin...and...even then...I know people are just waiting to see me dust...I...deserve it. I'm not here to beg your forgiveness...or...tell you not to hate me...I...just want to see the kid...so...least I know I left... something good here...

Aqua gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and sighed quietly. "I don't know...Mommy went through a lot you know...and it took so much of your Mama's love to help her through it..."

She gently picked up Kryssie into her arms and came to the door, quietly opening it a bit, unaware of the conversation they'd had outside.

Sans sighed softly, putting away his bone hammer. "Even the worst of monsters, deserve a chance at redemption. My Papi taught me that. And I'm sorry for the way I've hurt you, even though it was deserved, Bernard."

Edge watched as Aquaria went to the door and he frowned softly. "Whatcha doin...stay in here Aqua... goddamnit, gimme that fuckin leg, Bitter."

He yanked the robotic leg back on, slapping it harshly a few times and it finally started to allow him to move it, as it had dried out mostly. The same could be said of his robotic arm, and he then came to the door, standing protectively over Aquaria and Kryssie.

Looking over Bernard, his eyes softened a little. "...You got some kinda black magic working on ya huh? Sorry to hear it, buddy." He murmured.

Kryssie held onto her Mama, still worried.

Bernard looked over at Edge, Sans, and then Vera, I gave up living a long time ago...only reason why I'm still holding on...is...that I didn't want to go without...doing something...right...

Vera still looked at him, growling. "...After everything...you did...? After I gave you everything...I...why should I...?"

"It's one way to let this go, Vera...please...it's just one...if not for him, at least for me. Least then there's closure and you no longer need to have this on your head anymore." Darren looked over at his sister.

Vera stayed silent, fists clenching and unclenching, "...Five minutes...you get five...no more...no less...you don't touch her...you don't call her anything...and I'm fucking serious when I say she's not your fucking kid anymore...she never was and she won't ever be."

Aqua's mouth wasn't visible, as her pink eyes narrowed, looking to Bernard. "Krystabelle this is...um, a man that Mommy knew a long time ago. He wanted to meet you, my lil wahine..."

Edge stood looming silently over Aqua and Kryssie, as if he was ready to attack if Bernard made a single wrong move. "Yeh, say hi to him, babygirl...his name is Bernard." He managed to rumble out as he lightly patted Kryssie's head with his large natural hand.

Kryssie looked at her mom and Grandpapi before turning to the man that made her mommy so mad.

"Hi. Mommy and my family call me Kryssie." She looked curious as she tried to get closer, "...You...look like me. Your hair and my hair is the same color!" She seemed excited at that.

Bernard just managed a smile and nod, You're a good kid...for your..moms...? How old are you...?

Vera translated for her. "Uh huh! Uh huh! I'm 5! And I'm gunna be a big sister and a big big cousin! And I wanna be a big hero like my uncle Sans!" Kryssie giggled.

Bernard nodded again, ...That's good...be a good hero...be better...be good...

"Okay! Imma be the best hero ever!" Kryssie giggled as Bernard started to walk away.

"Wait...where you going?" Kryssie tried following but Vera managed to stop her.

Uh...a walk...that's...what I was going to do...I...need to head...home... With that, Bernard left. Just as he said.

Aqua gently held onto Kryssie's hand, and sighed softly. Edge shook his head, and then plucked up his younger son without a second thought. Then he plucked up his granddaughter. "Let the man be. I know that look."

Sans twisted himself upwards and looked up at Edge. "Papi...what's going on?"

Edge sighed quietly, pressing a kiss to Kryssie's forehead as he went inside the house again, leaving Aqua, Vera and Darren outside. "He's going to see the angel prolly, son...he won't be hurtin' soon. Now, princess, how's about we have anotha slice of that cake, hmm? Your Mama really does a damn great cake!"

Aqua looked to Vera, and came to her side, hugging her firmly. "Vera...Vera, ku'uipo are you okay?"

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Kryssie giggled and headed inside, ready to eat more.

Vera just stood there and watched Bernard leave until she couldn't see him anymore. "...Fine...I'm fine..." She muttered lowly before hugging Aqua back, "...Just...conflicted is all...I'll get over it..."

Darren watched the two before heading in as well, "Bernard's gone...everyone can relax now..."

"Thank the Angel. I hope you guys kicked his butt!" Zhara hissed out while Napsta was holding onto the babies.

Aqua nuzzled Vera, and rubbed her back gently. "It'll be okay...I'm always gonna be here for you, Veronica...I love you so much." She lovingly gave Vera a kiss, smiling brightly to her.

Edge shook his head, as he cut another slice of cake for Kryssie; handing it to her. "Go see if Gramma wants ta share, huh, princess?" Once she'd ran off again, Edge shook his head again, sighing quietly.

"No, he was kickin his own butt more than enough, Zhara. Hopefully...he ain't hurtin' no more. I mean, I ain't givin' the guy a clean slate or nuthin'...what he did was bad, and shouldn'ta been forgiven...but...he got what he deserved and then some." Edge stated quietly.

Cupcake gently rubbed Wingdin's arm, and she visibly relaxed greatly. She gently wrapped her arms around Cupcake's shoulders, and nuzzled him softly.

Papyrus had been going over something intently on his phone after the thing with Bernard had flared up. He had wanted to go with his brother, but Happy's hand in his hoodie had prevented him from moving easily. "...huh...guess i should try to get to the lab...undyne's been blowin' my phone up today..."

He looked over to Napstaton, and grinned. "hey, bro-bot; ya up fer comin' with me to the labs? undyne wants for me to bring something to the queen personally..."

Vera kissed back, she still looked tired but..not as bad, "Lets get inside...yeah...?"

Kryssie giggled and ran off with her cake back to Cupcake and Wingdin, "Grandpa! Grandma! Cake!"

Zhara didn't really seem to mind much until Papyrus made the mention of Napstaton, "What's going on...?"

"I'll go if Dyne needs me. Plus, if you're gunna be like that dude, I mind as well fly us there! Dyne hit me up with the new kicks! Babe, you gunna be okay over here...?" napstaton looked at her as he handed back over the babies.

"I'll be fine. Go check and see what's going on." Zhara assured as the two shared a quick kiss, and he gave a few kisses to the twins. "You little dudes be good for Mom, alright? Rad Dad loves ya! Come on bro broski! Let's hit it!" Once again Napstaton grabbed Pap like a football and started running out, "BE BACK LATER DUUUUDES!"

Aqua nodded gently, and started to lead Vera back inside, surprised to see Napstaton suddenly picking up Papyrus like he was a football. "E como mai, you two..."

Wingdin looked towards Kryssie and she giggled. "Oooh! That cake is soo good isn't it, precious? Yeah, Grandpapi giving you more of the cake..." Cupcake smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder. "You sit right here, and you enjoy that slice of cake, dear."

Papyrus just let himself be carried like a football again, and he closed his eyes. It felt quite similar to before, but now he was pregnant and starting to get a bit sick. He rooted around in his hoodie pocket and thankfully found one of his last ginger candies he thought he'd been out of, popping one into his mouth as Napstaton flew him out to the labs in Hotland.

"Napstaton and Papyrus got called in to help Undyne and the Queen. Must be really important." Zhara explained as Aqua and Vera came back. Vera grabbed one of the last slices to finally eat.

"Oh boy...that means anything." Vera shrugged and started eating. Kryssie giggled and started eating her cake, occassionally trying to feed it to cupcake or Wingdin.

"So...are you sure you can't tell us what your wish is, Kryssie?" Happy tried to inquire, hoping to change the mood of things from earlier.

Napstaton was flying by through Waterfall and then to Hotland. They even managed to pass Bernard but..he seemed pretty sluggish on the way back to Hotland...least it was thought he was going to Hotland until he took a turn opposite of where Napstaton was flying. The robot didn't seem to notice as he'd cross the room between Waterfall and Hotland and right to the front door of the lab with a good amount of speed!

"Oh DYNERS! We're HERE!" Napstaton bust open the doors to the lab, still carrying Papyrus, "How ya feeling, dude? Ride worth the time?!"

Papyrus felt sick to his stomach, his skull alight in green. He chomped noisily on his ginger candy and shook his head. "...fuck no...but we're here, that's what matters pal..."

Undyne came quickly down the stairs, and grinned nervously. "O-Oh! Goodness! I-I just sent Papyrus that text...a-and you're already here? I guess he-he did a shortcut?"

Papyrus shook his head slightly, and sighed quietly. "nope. napsta here ended up flying us..."

Undyne nodded, and she led them over to a part of the True Lab. "H-Here...you need to take this...it's...it's a red soul. Napstaton told me about this, a long time ago, b-but I was so scared to even touch it...I fi-finally told Toriel about this, and she said to bring it immediately to the Throne R-Room!"

Papyrus sighed and nodded. "...sure thing, undyne. we'll bring it right away to 'er..."

Aqua had settled herself back onto the couch, and leaned her head lightly against Vera's shoulder; her dreads falling down her wife's back.

Wingdin took a bite, whenever Kryssie lightly tapped the fork to her teeth, but Cupcake would politely decline; as he'd scooped her up into his plush and soft lap. "Oh, you need to enjoy your cake, darling...it's all for you, you know!"

Edge chuckled at what Happy had asked, and he gazed over to Kryssie. "Yeah, Hap's right, princess. Ya sure ya can't even whisper to ya old Grandpapi what'cha wish was? I promise, it'll still come true..."

"We'll get there ASAP, Dyne! No worries!" Napstaton was ready to grab Pap again when he noticed him all green in the skull, "Uh...maybe after a five minute break...? These new kicks work hella great though!"

Vera smiled and kissed Aqua's forehead, letting her rest up.

Kryssie only smiled and ate her cake, "But I like sharing!" She smiled and finished the last bit of her cake.

"It can still come true, sweetheart..it's okay." Happy assured. Kryssie thought about it for a litle bit and smiled.

"Um...okay! I wished for two things! One for the..bar...barrier to break so we can see stuff!" She played with her tail as she spoke.

"What's the other one, baby girl...?" Vera asked curiously, hoping this was...easier to manage with her.

"I wished to...to know what daddie was" Kryssie said it nonchalantly with a smile on her face. Vera's smile was completely wiped off at that though.

"Cause all the kids at school have a mommy or a daddy...or two daddies or two mommies like me! And Jingy from my class...he saw my Mama and Mommy and asked if I did my hair a color with crayon and I said no. So he said 'Oh! then you got another daddy or mommy?' and I said no...I don't think so...and he said 'But your mommies don't have orange hair like you!' so I wanna know how my hair is diffent...!" She seemed more than happy with her little story as she headed over to open presents.

Vera just stayed quiet, expression unreadable as she let her little girl have fun opening her gifts.

Undyne saw how green Papyrus looked and she sighed quietly. "I-I've got some ginger-lemon candies from t-the candy store...I think y-you could use them..."

Papyrus sat down on the floor and let out a tired growl. "thanks dyne...that'll help a lot. i uh, found out that me and happy are having a kid apparently, and i'm carrying..."

She came back, with a tin full of ginger-lemon candies. "Congratulations, P-Papyrus! Oh, these w-will really help you then!" After handing the tin to Papyrus, she watched him pop a couple into his mouth; then held out the soul container, holding the red soul.

Edge was struck silent, as he listened to Kryssie explain how she felt. "Well, it fuckin came true then didn't it?"

Bitter smacked Edge's chest, and frowned to him. Gaster don't be a damn jackass like that! Yeah of course she's gonna wonder why she looks different! We were lucky that the boys thought that they fit a lot of what you look like...so no one really picked on Sans growing up...

Edge looked to his slightly clawed natural hand, and turned around looking at his longer-than average skeletal tail that he had. Granted it was long left over from dabbling in black magic, years and years before he knew Wingdin or Cupcake, or even Bitter for that matter. "Hmm...yeh you're right..."

After Papyrus had felt better him and Napstaton flew out to New Home; with the Soul Container in Papyrus' inventory. They both went to the Throne Room where Toriel and Alphys was waiting for them.

"heya, your highness...got the text from undyne...and we brought it. thank goodness my papa made these things years ago..." Papyrus pulled out the Soul Container, and Toriel gazed it, before she gingerly took it into her own furry hands.

Taking it with her, she went to where she kept the rest of the fallen souls. Using it along with the other souls, she managed to get the barrier broken; after absorbing the souls within herself. It wasn't a hard process, and after the barrier had broken; it was like the sound of shattering glass was heard throughout the Underground. She took a few steps forward, feeling the strain of the souls on her body.

"C-Captain Alphys...p-please...I am...going to try to let the souls go peacefully...b-but if something happens...be ready to...to lead our people..." She closed her eyes, and tried to have the souls leave her grasp peacefully.

Kryssie seemed confused, at that, "It did...?" She looked over to her mommy. "Mommy? What's that mean...?"

Vera stayed completely silent.

Kryssie headed over to hug her, now worried about her mom being so quiet.

Alphys clenched her fists and nodded, "You'll be fine, Toriel...it will be okay...we can be set free now...War can finally end..."

Napstaton had gone back to Hotland to do an emergency news broadcast about the barrier breaking. He did give a quick text to Zhara to check the TV for it.

"Huh...? Oh! Napstaton's doing an emergency news broadcast! Aqua, can we get the TV on?" Zhara got his text pretty quick.

"Of course, Zhara..." Aqua nodded, and went over to the fireplace they had, turning the TV on. "...I wonder why he'd be doing an emergency news broadcast though..."

Papyrus watched carefully as he watched worriedly to the Queen, while she focused and tried to let go of all of the souls. "you've got this, toriel...just focus..."

Toriel closed her eyes, and managed to focus, as the souls peacefully left her body; and she finally collapsed onto the ground. She was exhausted, completely and utterly spent from everything; but she was still safe, and healthy despite passing out cold.

Papyrus grabbed his phone, texting Happy. [yoooo, bae-bot! we're free! the barrier is down! we can get to the fuckin surface now! oh my god, oh my god this is sooooo coooool!]

Napstaton was already live on the air, dark blue suit on and in total excitement.

"Like! Dudes! Breaking news! The barrier's broken! We're all free to go into the surface! After getting a seventh and final soul, donated from Dr. Undyne's lab, Queen Toriel has gone and destroyed the barrier! I repeat dudes! We're all free! A path to the surface is open! This sick news is brought to you by NTT Network! Stay turned for a message by our Queen herself!" Napstaton cheered from his newsdesk as he let the airhorns fly with a big message on the screen say "SURFACE OR BUST"

"Oh my..." Happy was shocked as they checked their phone.

"How...what...oh stars...we're..." Zhara was struggling for words as her babies babbled up at seeing their dad on the screen.

"Yay! My wish came true! You're right Auncle Happy!" Kryssie was bouncing up and down from her seat with her mommy and mama, "We're gunna see the surface mommy! Mama! Sibby!"

Papyrus rushed to Toriel's side, gently turning her onto her back, and he checked her. "she's alright! she just...passed out..." He saw the NTT news crews coming towards the Throne Room, and he blinked a bit, standing up. He knew he had to take care of this in place of the Queen. Putting his glasses on, he came up to the news crews holding his hand up.

"hello, i see you've come to get a word from the queen. she is currently indisposed right now, but she is healthy, and being tended too by the captain of the royal guard, alphys crackow. i am judge papyrus harlow aster, and i have been tasked with informing the public on what has occurred today."

He covered his face for a moment, a sheen of green coming across his cheeks. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a couple of ginger candies. "sorry, the stress is getting to me. today's a joyous day for monsterkind! the barrier has finally fallen. however...we will be taking this slow! please, we urge you to not rush the castle, stay in your homes! we will send out a conferment team, and we will make sure that it is safe for everyone! we do not want any unnecessary dustshed..."

"give the royal council at most one week, and we will have a special announcement on ntt news, along with a discussion with the queen herself!" He nodded, and pointed to the camera person. He scowled at Napstaton, almost immediately looking sick again.

"god, take that back, and show them, napsta. really you had to fly down here with your camera crew? the queen is out fuckin cold right now. she absorbed seven human souls into her body! she's alright...but it'll be...well, possibly at least a couple of days till she's better? that's why i said to give us a 'week'. and please...please, stress that we don't want a bumrush on the damn castle! keep them in their homes! what if the humans are not exactly friendly to a massive exodus of monsters?"

Back in the house, Aqua was just staring at the TV, her hand resting on her stomach. "Oh wow...oh my goodness, ku'uipo, we can be on the surface...together..."

Napstaton nodded and looked to his camera, "Well you heard here first dudes! Things are totally crazy with the surface opening up! But give it a week before ya start hounding towards the exit or bug the queen! We'll bring more tomorrow! Until then, peace out!"

The camera crew cut the film there and Napsta told them to head back on to Hotland, "DUUUUUUUUDE! We're going to the surface man! But like...much tempting as it is to run off and see it..and I would! if I didn't have a radical little fam back home!" He grinned.

Alphys was already carrying Toriel back to the castle for her to rest, not wanting her to be shown much more after eerything.

"Y-yeah...y-yeah we do..."Vera managed a little smile. Kryssie was just happy her mommy was speaking again.

"Huh...all my years...I never thought I'd see the sun again..." James smiled, "A magical day it is...Angel be blessed..."

An ugly sounding sniffling was heard, as Edge was covering his face in the girly blanket that Kryssie had given him before. Similarly, Wingdin was crying as well, her face pressed against Cupcake's chest. They were both crying from happiness.

Cupcake blinked a bit, and gently rubbed Wingdin's back. "C-Cinnabones...why are you crying dear?"

"I n-never thought we going to see surface again, Caddy!" She sniffled, the brightest smile across her face. "Our children will see the surface...oh...oh it will be being so beautiful..."

Aqua was still just surprised, staring to the TV as the news crew cut the feed. "...w-will I even be able to go?" She looked out to the distance, knowing that Hotland laid past their house, and further on was New Home, and then, the castle; where the barrier had sat before.

Bitter gently rubbed Edge's back, smiling. I know it's hard, but hey...not only are we seeing the surface, old man...we're not back there...we're in a better place. Maybe the humans...won't be so darn bloodthirsty like they were back home...

"We'll figure out a way, Aqua...I swear we will..." Vera was not going to give up on getting her there.

Happy wasn't really sure how to react, but they did seem quietly excited, "...I'm...seeing the surface...with...a family..."

"We all are Happy...we all are." Zhara smiled and rocked her babbling twins, "...You'll live in sunshine...just like the stories grandpa tells you..."

Aqua gave her wife a sweet and slightly dripping smile, giving her a sweet kiss. "Thank you, Vera...I love you so much."

Edge just hugged Bitter, quietly crying in his husband's ghostly shoulder. Bitter sighed, pressing a kiss to Edge's cracked skull. "It'll be okay, Gaster...it'll be okay...we'll be safe, I promise ya...that's why Pap said for everyone to take their time, yeh?"

Wingdin finally had stopped crying for the most part, and she was wiping her fused sockets with the bottom edge of her dress; and she sighed. "Oh...the surface...to feel the warmth of the sun again will be being just wonderful..."

Sans meanwhile, had stayed mostly quiet. Just staring at the TV. He wrapped his arms around Marrie; and seemed to be almost vibrating in place, from his excitement. The young skelegator had to resist the strong urge to simply pick up his wife and go running in a sheer sprint to the fallen barrier. His fingers gently squeezed around Marrie's waist, as if he was actively having to stop himself. It ended up looking like he was simply trying to cop a feel on his wife while they sat close together.

Vera kissed right back and hugged Aqua, one hand resting on her bump, "Love you too...so..so much..."

Kryssie had gone over to Edge and Bitter, wanting to hug her grandpapi and grandpop, "We're gunna see the surface! What's the surface like?" She seemed pretty excited like what transpired with Bernard never happened.

Marrie smiled and hugged Sans's neck, planting a few kisses on him, "I guess our future's a lot brighter, huh...?"

Aqua had a blush across her cheeks and she gently tucked her face against Vera's neck, giving her kisses lovingly.

Bitter looked down to Kryssie, and he bit his bottom lip for a moment, his pointed teeth easily being seen. "Ah...well...huh...what the heck do we tell ya kid?"

Edge sighed, and he'd since wiped his face off, putting his large glasses back on. "The surface...it's real huge, princess...there's no walls, in a lotta places...granted, yeh there's buildings and houses...but...there's places that're wide open fields...and there's somethin' called an ocean...its just miles and miles of water..."

Bitter grinned and chuckled. "Yeh! Now, me, I ain't seen the surface, but your Grandpapi and Grandma have!"

Wingdin got down to the floor, to sit beside Edge with some help from Cupcake, and she smiled happily. "Oh, Kryssie...the surface is simply so beautiful...the sun during the daytime, it warms you up, and gives you light...the moon at night...and the stars...the stars were so nice..."

Cupcake nodded, as he pointed upwards when Wingdin spoke of the stars. "Me and you, we can go star-gazing, Krystabelle! Me and your Uncle Papyrus! We used to attempt to do that, in the crystal caverns you know...but the stars in the sky, are simply so much more breathtaking, my sweet girl."

Sans felt Marrie's arms gently going around his neck, and he smiled softly, as he blinked a bit. His magic weakened for a moment in his surprise, his right eyelight blinking out, with no extra magic behind it. "It certainly is, my dearest...sorry about, squeezing you before. I almost took off running with you in my arms...in my excitement..."

Vera smiled nuzzled her best as she could.

Kryssie was wide eyed and sparkling at the things up on the surface, "Those sound super pretty! I wanna go!"

"We'll need to wait a little while, hun. They have to get everything together first." Zhara assured her. "Awww!" Kryssie complained and pouted.

Marrie tried to hold back a laugh before kissing his cheek again. She did lean over and whisper something only he could hear, "Well...nothing's stopping you...we could... celebrate another way~..." she purred a bit after and snuggled into him.

Aqua giggled at the nuzzling, and gave Vera another kiss, turning her stomach towards her wife a bit, as she wrapped her arms around her. "This is just the best though ku'uipo! We're going to the surface! Our children will get to see the surface!"

Edge just gently scooped up Kryssie, and gave her a snuggly hug. "Now, c'mon little kitten, ya wanna make sure everyone can go right? Well, babies need a lotta crap, heck, look at your twin cousins. They got baby bags and that big ol' stroller...we can't just go'on up to the surface with nothing for 'em right?"

Bitter grinned, pressing a kiss to her head. "Yeh, and you need to make sure that your Mama can make it too, mhm?"

Sans tail started thumping against the ground, and he gently picked up Marrie into his arms. "IT WAS GREAT TO VISIT, BUT WE NEED TO START PACKING RIGHT AWAY! AS JUNIOR GUARDSMAN EMERITUS, I'M SURE THE QUEEN WILL NEED MY ASSISTANCE IN GETTING THIS MOMENTOUS OCCASION FIGURED OUT PROPERLY! WE WILL KEEP IN TOUCH, FAMILY!"

With that, he'd nearly run right out the door of the little cottage, and went back up the path to their own house they shared with James.

Kryssie looked at her grandpapi and nodded, "Ooooh...okay! Yeah! I gotta pack my toys!"

"That's right! Can't leave all that behind too." Zhara smiled as the twins cooed.

"Yeah! Don't worry! I can help pack!" Kryssie lightly petted her baby cousins before settling back with Edge.

Marrie left with him laughing and hanging on, "B-Bye guys!"

James watched them leave and sigh, "...I may need to stay longer..."

Edge gently hugged Kryssie as she came back to him and he chuckled deeply. "Gawd, guess he figures it's as good a chance as any, huh?"

Bitter rolled his eyes, and just smirked as he settled next to Edge. Wingdin leaned lightly over and gave Kryssie a little head rub. "You will have plenty of time to pack your things sweetheart..."

As Sans brought Marrie inside, he was growling happily, as he placed her onto the bed; and quickly got himself undressed in the heat of the moment, his tail lashing from side to side. Watching Marrie with an excited expression; he pointed to Marrie dramatically and then leapt onto the bed, after she'd gotten undressed; and he started to press kisses all over her body.

In the house, Aqua sighed and got up from the couch again; heading to the kitchen. She was still quite hungry actually as she started going through the fridge.

Kryssie giggled and snuggled in, just being a big hugger, "Okay!"

"Guess we'll have a lot going on then. Geeze...wonder how the surface is going to be...?" Vera seemed a little excited before looking at her little girl. "Guess you're one special little girl, huh little luck charm?"

Kryssie just laughed again, "Best birthday EVER!"

"I wonder if that means Napsta and Papy will be back soon...?" Happy wondered outloud before shooting a text at Pap.

[You okay, honey bear...? I hope you're not working too hard...let me know when you're coming back, okay? I love you.]

Aqua came back into the living room with a plate piled high with leftovers from the fridge, before she settled back onto the couch beside Vera. It was a very odd combination of foods, but it was stuff the Hawaiian water elemental loved, and all of it was slathered in teriyaki sauce and mayonnaise.

Papyrus had been taking the long way back, as Napsta had inadvertently flown off with his camera crew again. Shaking his head, he was most of the way through Hotland, and he smiled. [already on my way back, happy. i just made sure the queen was stable, talked with alphys a bit; now i'm just moseying back to the house. nearly through hotland actually. i'll text ya once i'm in waterfall, alright?]

Vera watched her with all the food, little concerned but let her. She couldn't judge, her cravings were just as weird when she was pregnant with Kryssie.

"You're really hungry, huh mama?" Kryssie commented in looking at all the food.

"Well your mama is eating for her and your sibling, Kryssie honey. Babies need a lot of food. I was like that with Maxie and Nicole when they were in my tummy" Zhara gently explained.

Happy would text back soon, [Okay. I'll meet you half way then...if you'd like.]

"Yeah sprout. Little baby's gotta eat, so mama's gotta eat too." Vera chuckled and patted at Aqua's belly. She did manage to get her tail to poke and prod up Aqua's shirt in an attempt to tickle her.

Aqua blushed a soft pink, and giggled brightly; the movement causing her shirt to raise up more. "Ku'uipo, stop that...you're gonna make my shirt go...up..." She looked over the plate of food, blinking her pink eyes slowly. "Vera..."

She pulled her shirt up more over her stomach, and let out a soft burbling laugh. "Oh...oh my god, Vera look!"

Papyrus got the text and he smiled. [yeah, that'd be great, dear. the party's nice, but i'm ready to wind down already...]

Vera laughed, "Gotcha!" She stuck her tongue out playfully before leaning over to give her bump a kiss, "My plan all along finally worked! Nothing can stop the kisses!"

"Nooooo! Mama's getting attacked by the kissy monster! Hold on Mama! Good Strong Kryssie's coming to save the day!" Kryssie did a little hero pose like she'd seen Sans do somethimes before jumping off of Edge's hold and run over to tackle her mommy. Vera managed to catch her and be careful with Aqua at the same time.

"Noooo! You'll never take me down without a fight!" Vera played along before sweeping her little girl's faces in kisses, causing her to laugh and squirm, "NOOOO! SHE GOT ME! MAMA!"

Happy giggled at the sight before looking at their phone. "I should get going...Papy's not feeling very well."

"You two be safe...Don't be a stranger in Hotland." Zhara smiled. Happy gave their hugs goodbye, feeling a bit braver than usual before leaving. Had to go take care of his sick and preggy skelegator.

Aqua started giggling brightly, at the attack of kisses on her baby bump. "Oh! My strong hero, come to save the helpless waterdrop! Hehehehe!" She had quickly seemingly forgotten about the two soullings visible in her exposed crystal blue rounded belly.

She grinned happily at her daughter and her wife, as she ate more of her food; not bothering to pull down her shirt at all. Looking over to Happy, she waved goodbye and smiled. "Be careful, dear!"

Papyrus was still just making his way easily down the pathways, yawning slightly as he went along. Hotland always made him rather sleepy. He was thankful however that his nausea had mostly gone away for the time being.

Kryssie was still giggling and wriggling away as her mom was piling on the kisses.

Zhara however noticed the souls, "Huh...guess you and I are more alike, huh Aquaria?" She laughed. The twins were currently playing with whatever was around them. For Max, it was messing with her mom's ear and hair. Nicole was currently trying to grab at Cupcake.

"What do you mean, Z?" Vera looked confused as she had stopped kissing Kryssie to give her time to breathe.

"Look over, V. No wonder you're so big after only a little time, Aqua. You're having twins too!" Zhara pointed out. Vera went from having a good time, to now looking a little stressed.

"...Well...shit..."

"Mommy! Bad word!"

"Whoops. Sorry sproud...but...uh...oh boy...well...good thing the surface is huge..."

Happy would be walking down Waterfall, hoping they'd still find Papyrus safe and sound. They knew Papy would be okay, but it was in their nature to worry.

Aquaria's eyes widened, and she looked down at her stomach again, and this time the two soullings could very clearly be seen. "Oh my goodness...you're right Zhara! We're having twins...oh...oh my...oh dear...I-I thought it was because my...my family always carried a little large...it's in our nature to hold excess fluid and such...being water elementals...ohhh goodness..."

Papyrus was intently gazing at his phone, reading over the flurry of texts from Alphys, sent from the Queen herself; about the situation and what he needed to do. He growled softly, shaking his head as he put his phone away in his pocket and sighed. "me and your parent...and you too...we got a lot on our plate, don't we little bit?"

"Congrats you two! Least we can both figure out the twins together." Zhara chuckled before Max started pulling on her hair.

"Oww...Oww...Maxie...baby...mommy's hair's not a toy...Ow! Okay...back in the stroller." She tried getting the twins to settle back in. Max took it fine but Nicole started crying once in the stroller. That caused a reaction in Max who also started crying.

"...it's...a ride..." Zhara sighed as she tried calming down the two.

Happy was still walking around before they finally managed to find Papyrus, "Papy!" they ran over to give their skelegator a big hug. "Are you both feeling okay...?"

Aquaria looked to the half eaten plate of food and she let out a quiet laugh of worry; as she ate a few more bites slowly.

Cupcake got up, and he came over to the twins, started to make silly faces to them to get them to stop crying. He started to hum softly, and continued to pull faces playfully for Nicole and Max.

Papyrus gave Happy a lazy and pleased smile, and nodded. He gently wrapped his arm around their shoulder, and gave them a kiss. "yeah we're feeling fine, hapsta...just got a bit nauseated from your cousins high-flying tricks. but uh, 'dyne gave me some lemon-ginger candies, so i'm feelin' a lot better."

He followed them to their home to rest together, knowing it was going to be much more busy in the coming few weeks moreso then himself being pregnant.

"...We'll figure it out, Aq." Vera assured and kissed her cheek.

Max still whimpered on but watched Cupcake. Nicole took a while to fully calm down she watched along with her brother.

"Thank you, Dr. Brewer..." Zhara took a sigh in relief as she gave her babies their pacifiers. That seemed to fully calm them down as they watched Cupcake make faces. Max did try to grab at him though.

Aqua blushed softly, and giggled. "I love you, Vera." She looked to Kryssie, smiling brightly. "So, keiki, are you excited that Mama's gonna have twins?"

Cupcake laughed softly, as he continued to pull silly faces to them, occasionally sticking his tongue out at them. He leaned a bit closer to them, and suddenly Max had his little hand wrapped around his handle. "O-Oh my gracious...come on, Max...don't grab onto m-my handle sweetheart..."

Bitter got up, and came over beside Cupcake. "Lemme handle the rugrats, Doc...they can't exactly grab through me, bahahaha!" He tilted his head closer to the twins, starting to make funny faces as well; to allow Cupcake to dislodge his handle from Max's grip.

Wingdin had nearly fallen asleep against Edge, who just gently held her with his robotic arm. "Maybe we should be headin' on home. All this excitement is a lot fer us old folks, Wing's already fallen asleep as it is..."

Kryssie nodded, "Dat's a lot of babies!"

Vera chuckled, "Yeah it is!"

Max decided to try and reach and touch Bitter instead. "I should get them home anyway. Starting to get tired..." Zhara sighed.

"I should be home as well. Zhara I can walk you back." Darren offered as he got up.

"I'll join the rest of the old folks. I think I'll need to keep away a bit longer for safety." James chuckled, "If you'll allow me of course."

Kryssie seemed sad at all her family was leaving.

"We can always visit, sprout. Don't worry. And we still got a lot to do before we hit the surface!" Vera tried cheering her up.

Cupcake sighed softly, and shook his head as Max had let go and instead tried to reach out and touch Bitter, who was partially intangiable just then. "It's not a problem at all James, we'd certainly enjoy your company!"

Edge got up and gently roused Wingdin to wake up a bit, as she yawned. "C'mon darlin...we're going on home, you fell asleep...ya doin' a'right?"

Wingdin nodded, and she looked around the room, trying to listen for Kryssie. "I want a hug from my Kryssie-kitten before we going~" She gave Kryssie a sweet and snuggly hug with lots of kisses and lovings before she left with her husbands and James.

Soon it was just Aqua, Vera and Kryssie in their little cottage. Aqua settled down on the couch, watching as Kryssie played with all her new toys.

The week passed, and the Queen had given her announcement; they were going to send their Junior Guardsman Emeritus, Sans Serif Aster; out through the previous barrier with the human Chara; to inspect the surrounding areas, and to see if it was inhabitable.

He had found out that humans were actually rather kind, and with help from Chara; he had managed to work out with the local human government a plan to come back to the surface, and through charity companies, even started to get rudimentary housing built for the monsters that wanted to leave to see the surface.

Aqua was pacing in their home, watching the NTT news, in just shorts and a tank top; her hands resting on her rounded stomach. "Oh...oh I hope it's all good out there, Vera...I am so damn nervous today!"

"You pacing around isn't going to make the wait go faster!" Vera chuckled and headed over. She had some cookie batter on her since she and Kryssie were making normal chocolate chip cookies.

Happy was with Papyrus at home, watching their cousin on TV as he was following them out to the entrance.

"Alright dudes! We're going to take our first look and see who gets to come on down first! This is going to be RIGHTEOUS!" Napstaton cheered out from his newscast as he turned the camera to Sans and Chara, "What do ya say, dudes?!"

Aqua blushed a bit, and plucked up some cookie dough batter from Vera's face with a finger. "I see you two are certainly making a mess in the kitchen, hehehe. But yes, I'll sit my butt down I guess..."

Papyrus gently wrapped his tail around Happy's hips, cuddling against them sweetly.

Sans was dressed in his Royal Guard uniform, and Chara was dressed in a tunic from the Dremurr House. Sans chuckled softly, shaking his head. "NOW, WE'VE ALREADY GONE OUT ON OUR FIRST PATROLS, NAPSTATON! THIS IS INTRODUCING THE GENERAL PUBLIC TO WHAT WE'VE MANAGED TO GET WORKING FOR OUR PEOPLE!"

Chara patted Sans arm, and rolled their eyes. "Lets go..."

Sans nodded, and led the news crew outside through the area where the barrier used to be, and down the side of the mountain, out into the sunlight. The pathway had been paved, making it easy for those who might be disabled to make their way down the winding path. At the bottom of the mountain, was a small village of pre-built houses.

Chara pointed to the houses, which had a nice creek running alongside the back of a few of them. [These are the first set of houses that the charity companies had built for the monsters! They are prepared to build more, if needed! They want us to feel welcomed to the Surface once again.]

Vera chuckled and kissed her lightly, "Yeah. Kryssie's currently licking the spoon right now. She's very happy with stirring."

"RIGHTEOUS! You see this dudes?! Houses! Sun! Green and air! You can't feel it from the screen but the air is AWESOME!" Napstaton was ready to fire the laser light show in excitement.

Aqua smiled at the kiss, and had settled herself onto the couch, watching the broadcast. "...Veronica...look it's so beautiful..."

Sans grinned brightly, and he waved to the mayor of the town that was coming over to them. "Hello Mayor Ucher! It's a pleasure to meet up with you again! This is Napstaton, he's our main newscaster and entertainer down in the Underground, and he's personally my cousin-in-law!"

Mayor Ucher smiled sweetly, and he nodded gently. "It's great to meet you too, Mr. Napstaton! And Guardsman Aster, along with Mix Chara...please, I personally welcome all of the monsters to our sleepy little town of Jacksonville! We only have 120 houses built so far, but we're planning another 300 houses soon enough!"

"I know...oh my god...that looks so...wow..." Vera smiled as she held Aqua, "And we're gonna live there soon..."

"Yo! Hey! Pleasure to meet you! So like, you and other humans don't mind monsters coming back? We're excited to get the heck on out of here! But like, we wanna know we're not stepping on your toes or something. We want peace and everything, ya know?" Napstaton decided for a little impromptu interview then. Never hurts and always good for the rest of monsters to know.

Aqua nuzzled Vera, and smiled happily, watching as the news crew was kind enough to give a sweeping view of the little valley that the houses were built into.

Mayor Ucher grinned lightly, as he listened to Napstaton. He was a young Indian man, around mid-30s; dressed in just pale brown slacks and a blue button-up shirt. As it was summertime on the surface, he had his long black hair behind him in a braid; with small square glasses perched upon his nose. "We just want to offer peace as well. As for other humans, I've performed a few polls of my town at least, and some of the surrounding towns, and there's been no qualms of monsters coming back..."

He sighed a bit, and smiled. "Of course, I can't say that it will be completely smooth sailing. No government...monster or human is like that. We are prepared to offer you protection however, and much like the Indian reservations for humans, we will offer you the ability to be your own government, in conjunction with the human government."

Sans nodded along with what Mayor Ucher was stating, not really understanding much of it. His tail lightly waved behind him, as he gazed around the area; enjoying the heat from the sun. His eyes were partially closed as he smiled.

Kryssie would come back, her face full with some batter and arms of cookie cutters, "I found them, mommy! Oh! What's that on TV?" Kryssie decided to take a seat with her moms, seeming curious.

"Sounds like a radical time, Mayor dude! And hey long as most humans like us and we get along, that's all that matters! You and Chara are great examples!" Napstaton smiled then looked at the camera, "We got home homes built and ready with more to come! We'll be with the queen in a few hours to discuss relocation for all monsters! So be patient, k dudes? Everyone can get a chance to at least check the place around before houses can be looked into and issues for moving in! Stay tuned!"

Aqua gently ran her fingers through Kryssie's hair, lightly rubbing behind her daughter's ears. "It's your Uncle Napsta, showing off all the houses that are up on the surface, keiki! It'll take some time to get out there...but that human there, I think his name is Mayor? Mayor's making sure that we're welcomed, and well taken care of!"

Mayor Ucher smiled brightly, as he looked to Napstaton. "Ah, well, Napstaton, all the monsters that are wanting too; are fully welcome to come out and check out the area for themselves! A bit past the village I've helped build up, is my town, Jacksonville! You're welcome to come and check out the area, and our bank will stay open late to help with gold to US legal tender transfers..."

Sans had by then stopped listening to them, as he ended up laying down in the soft grass; his tail softly thumping against the floor. The sun was just hot enough that it had made him very sleepy and he couldn't resist the pull.

"Alright! You heard it here, dudes! Make some plans and check out the surface! For now, we'll be back after these totally rad commercial breaks!" Napstaton had the cameras cut and his crew take 5. "Like thanks for being a total bro Mayor Uch! You're not gunna regret it man!" Napstaton chuckled before seeing his cuz-in-law.

"Sans! Broski! Wake up man! Come on! Get the hype in!" Napstaton headed over to wake him up.

Sans yawned and he sat up, rubbing the back of his skull. "Oooh the sun is just so warm, Napstaton! It's like the heat lamp at home, but even BIGGER AND BRIGHTER!"

Mayor Ucher smiled and chuckled a bit. He saw his husband coming over and he waved to him. "Of course, Napstaton! Ah, here we are, this is my husband...guess you got the little munchkin from daycare, and wondered how things were going, huh dear?"

He gave his husband a sweet kiss on his cheek and scooped up their daughter into his arms. "Sooo, Gloria...these are a few of the monsters sweetheart that Papa's working with! Do you want to say hello?"

Gloria was just barely four years old, and she had a stuffed cat in her arms. She hugged her stuffed cat closer, and looked over at Napstaton curiously. "Hi..."

Napstaton chuckled at Sans before checking out little Gloria.

"Hey there, little dudette! Nice to meet ya! Name's Napstaton! But NTT works too!" He smiled right at her, not minding, "She's cute! Reminds me of my niece at home! She's like the same age I think!"

Napstaton did offer a friendly fist up and Gloria, seeing if she wanted to fist bump him.

Gloria tilted her head, and pointed to Napstaton. "Toaster?"

Mayor Ucher blushed immediately, shaking his head. "No...no baby, he's not a...he's not a toaster...oh my gosh I am so sorry...she's only three years old."

He looked to his daughter, and smiled sweetly. "He likes to make it blow up, like Untie Cassie...try it baby...just like you do with them!"

Gloria lit up at the idea of 'blowing it up' something she did with her Untie Cassie a lot. "Hehehe! Bo up, bo up!"

She did a nice fist bump with Napstaton, giggling happily. "Toaster man! Bo up!"

Napstaton was trying so hard not to start laugh laughing right then and there. He "blew it up" with her.

"It's chill man! That's a new one though!" He couldn't help but chuckle, "I got kiddos of my own too! Lot younger than this radical little dudette right here!"

"Sansy!" Marrie's voice could be heard calling over. She was running up with a large bag in her hand, "There you are! I was looking for you!"

Mayor Ucher smiled brightly, and nodded. "Thank you, she's just three and the world is just so big and bright for her...honestly calling you a toaster is quite a compliment. If she didn't like you, she'd probably call you a 'wahcoom' she hates the vacuum to be honest..."

Gloria's sights drifted over to Marrie as she came closer to Sans. She looked to the stuffed cat in her hands, and blinked a bit. "Kitty?"

Sans smiled softly, and came over to Marrie, giving her a soft kiss. "I had told you that I was going on an expedition with my sibling and Napstaton today, didn't I? Is everything alright, my dearest?"

Gloria saw Marrie closer, and she started kicking and grunting to get out of her Papa's arms. "KITTY! Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

She was waving her stuffed cat excitedly, nearly smacking Mayor Ucher in the face, causing him to sputter and frown. "Gloria Marie Ucher, stop that this instant! She is not your kitty!"

Napstaton spluttered a laugh but it was all in good fun, "It's chill, no worries!"

Marrie kissed right back, "Everything's fine. You just forgot the lunch I packed you. I even got a chocolate bar in it for you and Chara to share. Oh...and Uncle gave me this thing! He said it would help keep you cool under the warm sun since he knows you fall asleep if you're too warm." Marrie pulled out a sack lunch from her bag and handed it over to him as well as what looked like a towel but it was cold to the touch!

Marrie would notice the yelling child, "Oh...did I interrupt something?"

"Nah! You're good, Mars! Tiny human's here just curious about us! Come on over! Say hi!" Napstaton happily invited as he fixed his signature cap.

Sans chuckled and wrapped the cold towel around his neck, feeling quite a bit more energized. "THANK YOU SO MUCH MARRIE! I feel so much better now! I...actually had fallen asleep out here already...you might've seen it on the news..."

Mayor Ucher put his daughter down, and sighed quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Now Gloria...be nice...okay?"

Gloria's brown eyes were wide and sparkling as she gazed up at Marrie, holding her stuffed cat in her arms. She waved the cat a little and pointed to her. "Kitty? Big kitty!"

Marrie giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before kneeling down to see Gloria, "Hi there...Aw...that's a nice toy you have there. That why you're so excited? I look like your kitty?" Marrie's tail would twitch a bit, thinking how cute she was, "My name's Marrie."

"Sans, I'm heading off back to the Queen! Crew's calling to set up when she makes her annoucement. You dudes gunna be chill here?" Napstaton waved over at the skelegator before texting his crew on his phone.

Gloria looked to Marrie and toddled over to her, looking at her tail curiously. She looked to her own toy and petted the tail of it, and smiled brightly. Then she held the toy up. "Kitty! You!"

Sans nodded and knelt down as well beside his wife. "Aww, aren't you a precious tiny human? My wife looks just like your toy!"

Gloria looked to Sans, and took a step back at his large fanged grin. She giggled brightly, and put her hands around her mouth, making growling noises. "DOGGY!"

Sans let out a bright peal of laughter, shaking his head. "No! I'm not a dog..."

Gloria meanwhile was then on all fours, growling and barking as if she was pretending to be a dog. Mayor Ucher had just settled onto a tree stump nearby watching his daughter, while his husband sat on the ground, setting his daughter's backpack from daycare in front of him.

"Glorieee...c'mere baby...it's hot, you wanna drinkie?" The slender black man held up a sippy cup for Gloria, and she went toddling over to her Daddy. "There we go...don't need you getting dehydrated any precious...sorry for not introducing myself, I'm the Mayor's husband, Harold. And this is our daughter, who you've certainly met...she's a little handful, but we love her regardless..."

Sans smiled sweetly, and he pulled out the lunch bag for himself and Chara, and they sat down beside him. [Brother, did Marrie pack some of Mama's buns, I hope? It's been so busy working with the Queen, I've not had the chance to actually come and see everyone!] Chara signed, as they pulled out a few things from their lunch.

Sans tilted his head a bit thinking. "I'm not sure, Chara. We'll see though. Marrie did tell me that there's a chocolate bar to split however!" He pulled out more of his own lunch and saw it was roasted chicken with freshly grilled vegetables. "MMM! Thank you dear, it looks like a wonderful lunch!"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Marrie Aster. Sans is my husband." Marrie introduced herself to the new humans before heading back to Sans when she saw Chara sign, "I did put in a bun for you both. Your mom wanted to make sure you still had a little piece of her."

Marrie smiled and kissed Sans's cheek, "The surface looks amazing from here...I can't believe it...I just hope we get everyone out okay. Sissy's been telling me Aqua's worried about getting here..."

Meanwhile Happy was curled up with Papyrus, music playing in the background while they were gently scritching their husband's chin. All in the name of getting him relaxed during his break, "This better, Papy...?"

"Glad to meet you too." Harold smiled and waved a little, before he started to help Gloria eat a snack from her backpack. Mayor Ucher was focusing his attention on his daughter as well, smiling sweetly. "There we go baby...tiny bites...that's good apple, isn't it?"

Chara went into the lunch bag, pulling out the chicken and veggie wrap sandwich they had, along with the cinnamon bun, and their face lit up. "Mom's bun! Missed!" They took the wrapper off, and took a huge bite of it, letting out a raspy, pleased noise as they ate the huge bite in their mouth.

Sans glanced to Marrie, as he had taken a big bite of the chicken and he looked out towards the houses. "Hmm...you're right. Brother can't shortcut because he's worried about it effecting the baby...perhaps Napstaton can fly Aqua like he'd done with Papyrus?"

Papyrus had his eyes halfway closed, enjoying Happy's fingers scratching underneath his chin. "mmmm...nyeeeeh yeah...that's really goood..." His tail was thumping against the floor as their spouse was making him just feel wonderfully relaxed.

It certainly was much better than he was just an hour ago; pacing the kitchen, while going over a notebook full of plans and layouts, as he was drawing up deeds in conjunction with the humans and their homes.

"Maybe...but that's still hard if she goes through hotland. If she freezes from the cold in snowdin...I don't want to see how she looks when she gets to Hotland!" Marrie was worried not just for Aqua, but how her sister was going to end up taking things.

"Maybe we should see Dr. Undyne? I think she and Papyrus were coming up with ideas on how to help ice and water elementals and magic users to get them through the heat. and to outside." Marrie figured, thinking it could work.

Happy smiled and kept scritching, even giving a few kisses to Pap, "Good...you..h-have been stressing out..and...I-I heard s-stress ins't good for t-the baby...so...I d-do want b-both of you to be okay..." They have been worried about the two lately. Especially with all the new news about the surface.

Sans nodded gently, and he took another bite of his veggies. "Yes! That would be best! But wait...to see Dr. Undyne, she'll need to go through Hotland anyways? Has Aqua ever even gone into Hotland before?"

Chara was still eating on their wrap sandwich, and they sighed shaking their head. [Far as I know, I don't believe water elementals leave Waterfall. And ice elementals don't particularly leave Snowdin either. Just like fire elementals don't normally leave Hotland...it's uh...pretty clear-cut usually...]

Papyrus let out a happy hurgling noise, and nuzzled against their spouse's cheeks as they pressed kisses to his chin and jawline. "yeah...i know bae...i'm trying to stay relaxed but there's just so much to take care of lately..."

He closed his eyes and just let his whole body go slack for a moment, sighing. "least the queen's letting me take my time with all of this...she understands, even if i'm nearly scared to leave the house now...everytime i go anywhere it's always 'judge aster' 'judge aster' and...i'm just ready to hole up in this house with you till our kid's born!"

"I was going to see Dr. Undyne silly." Marrie giggled and kissed his cheek, "And no...no I don't think she has like Chara's said. I knew one fire elemental who went through waterfall but...we haven't seen or heard from Bernard at all. Darren even told me he never went back home. His cousin's been really worried." Normally she wouldn't care about that guy, but he was related to her brother's datemate...so she loved her brother...

Happy just held him close and decided to give a few rubs to their spouse's stomach, "I know...I understand the excitement...is...there anyway I can help...?"

Sans chuckled brightly, and blushed a bit. "Oh! Alright then...oh...Bernard. Hmm." He shoved a large bite of chicken into his mouth and he sighed shaking his head. "Papi was correct then...Darren should speak with Papi, he'll be able to explain what has possibly happened."

Papyrus sighed, and gazed down to them; hearts in his eyelights. "...i've been trying to think of a way you could help me, but i'm just not sure, dear..."

"I'll have Darren bring his datemate then...I think they'll need to know it more than my brother...He...had the curse...right...? ...The...one my dad had...?" Marrie seemed uncomfortable and sad in mentioning her father. Yes, he still visited time to time in his ghostly form but, she still felt bad everytime she saw him. She never felt right...

"Well...I...can try something...um...I..have been getting better...a-addressing people...Napsta's been...getting me used to cameras and people...so...maybe I can help answer people's questions...so...you don't have so much...?" They asked lightly as one of the snails decided to crawl over and onto Happy's foot, just making themselves at home.

Sans nodded, and gently rubbed her hand lightly. "Yes, dear...it sounds like a good plan. You know Papi is willing to talk with anyone who might need it, hmm?"

Gloria had finished her snack, which was apple sticks, graham crackers and mozzarella sticks. Holding a mozzarella stick in her little hand, she came over to Marrie, and held the cheese stick up to her. "Kitty cheesy?"

Papyrus nodded softly, and he gave them a sweet kiss. "yeah...we can try that boo. i've actually got an outline set up, in my notebooks, but it'll be a couple days for the next announcement at least..."

Marrie managed a smile as she leaned into his touch, "Yeah...I'll talk to him on my way back..."

Her attention would be taken with Gloria as she offered the cheese stick, "Aww...thank you!" She let out a giggle before taking the cheese from her and taking a bite, "mmmm! Yum!"

"Oh...okay..." Happy felt bad as they started messing around with their fingers, "Sorry...I'm...not very good at much..."

Sans lightly gave her a kiss, and smiled when he saw Gloria bringing over the cheese stick. "Awww, she's absolutely precious!"

Gloria took the bitten cheese stick back and grinned happily, babbling to herself as she stuck the rest of the cheese stick into her mouth. "'Ummy cheesy!"

Harold shook his head, watching Gloria as she toddled around. "That's sweet of you to share, Gloria..."

Papyrus rolled his eyelights, and gently kissed their mouth lovingly. "hapstablook...you are good at plenty of things my dear...i love you so much...my sweetheart...you make me happy in so many ways..."

Marrie couldn't help but laugh, "She is! Aww...I bet Krystal would love to meet her! She needs more friends." She looked back over at Sans, "Do you need anything before I go? I was going to start heading back and see Dr. Undyne."

Alphys would soon make her way over, "Sans! Hey! You done over there? Queen needs to see you and Chara."

Happy couldn't help but blush, "...I love you too...h-honey bear...you...y-you make me happy too...and...I...I just want to be the b-best I can be for...for both of you..." Their low self esteem was getting to them again.

Sans looked up at Alphys, the fork stuck in his mouth. "Wait, really?"

Chara looked up as well, the last bite of their wrap held in their hand. "A-Already?" They managed to chew slowly the bite in their mouth before they swallowed after they croaked out to Alphys.

Sans nodded, and he gathered up his things, making sure his sibling had gotten their things as well. "Of course, Alphys. I and my sibling will be right behind you! My wife Marrie is requring to visit Undyne anyways! It was a pleasure to meet you Mayor Ucher, and his husband Harold, and their precious little girl Gloria!"

Papyrus gently nuzzled their cheeks, and pressed his forehead against theirs, his long clawed fingers lightly running through their black hair. "you're already the best, for both of us...you know how to help me stay calm...you always are there when i need you...even though i'm pretty laid back, i've got quite a few problems too, and you help me through those times when i'm angry, or sad, or the world is just too much for me to handle..."

"Yeah. Queen wants to go over some things with the both of you...She wants your opinion and an escort down to see the surface preparations herself. I'd do it but I have to stay here and make sure no one's running headfirst out." Alphys informed.

"It was really nice to meet you." Marrie nodded at the couple and their child, "Hope to see you all again!"

Happy snuggled up a bit, face still pink, "mm...I do it because...I love you...and...I don't like seeing you so upset...you deserve happiness too, Papy...but...I am glad I can help...even if a little...you...make me want to try harder...and...be a little braver..." they gently placed a hand on Pap's cheek, "I...want to change that much...but...i'm glad i can do a little for you..."

Sans nodded, saluting Alphys as he and Chara then went back into the mountain to accompany the Queen with what she'd wanted. He watched as Marrie went alongside of him inside as well. He gave her another kiss as she went on ahead to Hotland.

Papyrus smiled softly, and sighed. "happy...i don't usually get too upset...i have enough happiness, being with you, bae-bot...and i want you to do the best you can do ever, as long as you're not hurting yourself..."

Aqua had gotten up from the couch, and she went down the hallway to take a bath; feeling a bit dry and itchy all over. As she got into the tub, she sighed quietly, letting herself slip beneath the surface and she smiled; as only the top curve of her stomach could be seen above the water.

Marrie waved goodbye before heading towards Dr. Undyne's lab. Best to take care of business now.

"I'm trying...just...I want to be better...least..be a little more confident like my cousin...I...don't want to keep worrying and hiding all the time..." Happy sighed and leaned into Pap, "...I...am excited to see the surface...it..must be really nice there..."

Kryssie was messing around the house while Vera was cleaning the kitchen. She peeked into the bathroom and noticed her mama in the bath. She got the great idea to run back to her room and come back with a rubber duck, gently leaving it on her mama's stomach curve. Took her a bit since she was still rather short but she managed to do it.

Papyrus nodded, listening to his spouse. "...you don't have to be like napstaton though...just be you, happy. even if you're worrying and hiding...you'll always have me with you. and...yeah, i'm really excited to see the surface too. when i had gone outside, the one time so far...it was nighttime...i could see the stars, happy...they were so gorgeous...almost as beautiful as you are."

Aqua felt the little rubber duck being placed on her belly; she gently lifted herself upwards, and giggled softly. "Kryssie kitten...what'cha doin' placing stuff on me, hmm? Thank you for the little ducky though~"

She rested against the back of the bathtub, and chuckled a bit; causing her belly to shift with the movement. The little duck then fell off and into the water. "Oops...there it goes, baby...hey while I'm in here, you look like you're wearing more of that cookie than you ate it, keiki...why don't you come into this bath with Mama, hmm?"

Reaching out with her watery hands, she giggled sweetly, giving her daughter a big smile.

Happy giggled, "I won't be just like him...just...enough that I don't have to apologize all the time and I'm not scared of people..." They did blush more at the compliment, "Well...I-I'm sure...there's something more bright...that reminds me of your smile..." With that, they leaned in for a kiss, "...I love you..."

"I wanted to give my sibbies something to play! Bathtime's boring without toys! Or bubbles!" She laughed before taking her mama's hands, "Okay! But can I get my squeaky whale too? I like my squeaky whale!" She ran off to go get her favorite bath toy, a small rubber blue whale toy with white dots, and came back. She undressed herself since Vera had taught her how to some time ago and tried climbing in the bath with her whale in hand.

"I got it, mama! I'm big girl now!" She giggled and tried, she was still a little too short.

Papyrus blushed a soft orange across his cheeks, and he sighed happily. "i love you too..." He passionately gave them a kiss, wrapping his arms around them lovingly.

Aqua nodded, and gently let go of Kryssie's hands so she could go and get her squeaky whale. "Okay...okay I know you got it, keiki, but let me help you..."

She shifted herself a bit, and gently held her hand out for Kryssie to take, so she could haul her into the tub alongside her. "There we go! Lets get this kitten all scubba-dubba, huh?"

Using her own powers over water, she lifted her hand above Kryssie's head, and gently let a rainfall of water sprinkle onto her daughter's head, and grabbed the baby shampoo; starting to wash the little kitten's hair and head fur. "It's the lavender scent you like, keiki~"

Happy kissed right back, one arm draped around his neck. The other rested lightly on his stomach, a little reminder to themselves that they have a lot going for them.

Kryssie giggled and let her mom get her rained on and lathered, "Yay!" she squeezed up the whale in the water and had it "swim" by her mama's belly in an attempt to play with her siblings. Even if they're still in her mama's belly.

Papyrus hurgled softly, nuzzling Happy's neck sweetly. He curled himself closer to them, and just cuddled them happily; wondering just what their child may look like when they were finally here?

Aqua softly laughed at what Kryssie was doing, as she continued to bathe her little girl. "Awww, you playing with the babies, wahine? You're gonna be the best big sister ever, aren't you?"

She finished getting Kryssie's hair washed, and let the rain fall a bit harder to rinse her well; then she started to gently wash the little girls face. "No, no spittin'...there we go...now, you clean your feet and legs, like Mommy taught you, Mama's gonna clean her back okay?"

"Yeah!" Kryssie smiled and tried squirting the water at her mama's bump for play, "I wanna be the bestest big sister!"

She didn't really like getting her face washed, the bubbles in her eyes always hurt with that and soap didn't taste good even if it smelled nice. Once that part was done, she did move on to cleaning her legs and arms as she was taught. She even sang out a little song she made up as she did so while her tail still played with her whale toy.

Vera knocked on the door of the bathroom, "You two okay in there? Got the kitchen clean and stuff."

Aqua had finished washing her back and she smiled watching Kryssie as she was scrubbing herself up. "Oh yes! We're fine, ku'uipo! Kryssie came in to see how I was, and I saw she was dirty, so she's getting a bath too!"

She shifted herself a bit, and started to stand up carefully out from the bath. "I'm gonna get out of the tub though, okay? You can keep playing if you want, Kryssie!"

Getting her towel she wrapped it around herself the best she could, and blushed as her stomach poked out from the towel. Her darker womb took up a lot of the space in her rounded stomach. Aqua could tell she was carrying a lot of excess fluid already.

"Okay!" Kryssie continued to play with her rubber duck and whale, "swimming" around and squirting each other.

"Alright. Just checking in. You guys got anything you want in particular for dinner?" Vera asked from the door, "Also, does Kryssie have a change of clothes?"

"Can I be nekkid?" Kryssie asked as she let her whale make a splashdown, causing a bit of a mess.

"No, you cannot be naked! Clothes keep you warm sugar pea." Vera laughed.

Aqua giggled softly, letting her foot absorb the splashed out water. She noticed something very interesting, that her stomach slightly grew a bit at her absorbing the water. "Oooh...um, dinner? Nothing in particular, dear! And no, she doesn't. I'll get that for her okay?"

She grabbed her wrap dress, slipping it on, and she decided she needed to show her wife the reason why she probably was carrying larger. Heading out from the bathroom; she gave Vera a sweet kiss on her cheek and went to Kryssie's bedroom to get the little girl some pajamas. Her hips were almost swaying from the excess weight having absorbed a bit of water while in the tub.

Vera smiled and watched her go, happily taking in the sight of her hips. She did notice Aqua was a little larger than normal, "...Babe...? We're still having just twins...right...?" She asked as she followed her over.

Kryssie was now getting bored in the tub. Since both her moms were away, she decided to get out herself, throwing her toys out first before managing to get out herself. She did slip and fall face first but shook it off pretty quick as she grabbed a towel she found and put it around her head before escaping ot the bathroom, "Imma be nekkid!" she whispered to herself as she tried hiding in the kitchen for more cookies.

Aqua had stopped in Kryssie's bedroom, getting her the pink and purple pajamas. "Hmm? Oh yes, we are! I...well, I should maybe show you..." She went to the kitchen and unwrapped her dress, then she plugged up the kitchen sink; starting to run water into it.

"I didn't realize this is what would happen...and this is probably why most of my family would carry very largely when they were pregnant..." She placed her hand into the water, starting to absorb it. Her belly gained another couple of inches and she blushed a bright pink across her cheeks.

"See! It's still just twins...but...this never happened before I became pregnant!" Aqua chuckled softly, patting her expanded belly with her free hand. "I guess...it's to protect the twins maybe?"

"Huh...woah...that...is pretty handy...!" Vera chuckled only to realize something "Wait...how much water can you hold at a time? Maybe that will help when we head off to the surface!" She seemed excited before giving Aqua a few kisses, "That means we can get you and the kids safe down if we get enough water in ya. But...no way I'm still letting you take chances until we know for sure it'll work."

Meanwhile Kryssie decided to sit in the livingroom, cookies in hand as she waited for some cartoons to play on TV. Vera would end up hearing it and check in the kitchen, "Kryssie...I told you you couldn't be naked! Put the cookies down and get your clothes on."

"No! Nekkid mommy! It's fun!" Kyrssie giggled and kept to her spot.

Aqua continued to blush, and she thought to herself, wondering just how much water could she hold? She filled up the sink to the tippy top and then absorbed all of it, all too easily; seemingly allowing her body to expand in not only her belly; but her hips and bottom started to swell a bit too.

Repeating it for a second time; she was pleasantly overweight with her expanded body now; her stomach still the largest thing on her shapely body. She closed up her wrap dress, and got Kryssie's clothes, waddling into the living room.

"Keiki, come on now...you need to get your clothes on..." She chuckled a bit, shaking her head.

"Come on, sugar pea. Listen to ma...ha...ha...helloooo..." Vera looked at Aqua with a playful grin, "Well well well...aren't you curvy cute, seashell?" She purred lightly.

Kryssie was giggling, "Mama's big! Big and nekkid!" She got up from her spot and ran off.

Vera managed to snap herself away from Aqua to watch her kid run off, "Kryssie! Krystabelle! Get back here! You're getting clothes on!" She headed off to catch her little girl, who was still streaking around.

"NOOOOOOOO! I'M NEKKID!"

Aqua shook her head, and sighed, letting out a bright, burbling laugh. "I am not naked, Kryssie! My dress is just the same color as me!" She thought for a moment, and realized that their daughter didn't have far to run.

After a few moments of running around, she knew that Kryssie would want her cookies too. "Mama has your cookies~ And I'm gonna eat them all, wahine!"

She popped one of the chocolate chip cookies into her mouth and moaned cutely. "Mmmmmm!"

"Nooooo! I want cooki-WAAH!" Kryssie was running to tackle her mama for cookies when a vine grew out and grabbed her.

"Gotcha ya little rat!" Vera chuckled as she made the vine give Kryssie over in her arms.

"Awwwww! Noooooooo!" Kryssie whined and tried to get out from her mommy's grasp, having no use, "You're getting clothes, missy! No excuses!"

Aqua got up from the couch, and headed over to where Vera held Kryssie with her vine. "Shhh...shhh..."

She gave Kryssie a cookie, and then quickly got her dressed in her pajamas. "There we go...that's not so bad is it, Krysta?"

"Now would you want cuddles with Mama?" Aqua gently nuzzled Kryssie sweetly. "You've been a pretty silly girl tonight you know. And Mama needs to have some time with Mommy too, we need to figure out how we're going to the surface right?"

Kryssie still whined once she had her clothes on, but calmed down a bit with the cookie. She did nuzzle her back as Vera led her and Aqua to the couch for some cuddle time.

"Yeah! I wanna go there! When we going...?" She seemed curious as she at her cookie.

"We're still figuring that out, sprout. But we learned something about your mama that might help us a little. We just gotta know if it's going to be enough." Vera chuckled and patted Kryssie's hair, earing a nice purr from her.

She would do more until she heard her phone ring. "Huh...? Oh..hey, Darren's calling me."

"Why's Uncle Darry callin', mommy?"

"Dunno...usually he never calls me...he texts." Vera shrugged before leaving to the bedroom to answer it.

Aqua gently ran her fingers through Kryssie's hair, cuddling her against her more squishy body. She had a large glass of water from earlier, and she drained it, which easily added another half-inch around her middle. She wondered just why Darren was calling her and this late at night too.

"I hope everythin's okay, ku'uipo..." Aqua called out, while she stayed on the couch with Kryssie.

Kryssie stayed with her mama and cuddled her happily, "Mama's squishy...! Hehehehehe!" She giggled out and kept watching her cartoons. Be a bit of a while before Vera would come back looking...conflicted.

"Hey. I'm back. Darren's okay. He...might be stopping by tomorrow." She sighed before taking her seat back. Kryssie was already looking like she was going to fall asleep. One too many cookies had got her into a sugar crash.

Aqua nodded softly, her fingers still rubbing Kryssie's ear the way she liked. "I see. That'll be okay. I figured maybe we could see what my retaining limits are, Vera...I want us to make it to the surface. All of us. And I don't want...I'm worried that I'm a burden, holding you all back..."

She looked to Vera, gently running her hand through her wife's hair lovingly. "My leilani, my beautiful flower...I want the best for you and for our daughter...I don't want us stuck here in Waterfall, just because I can't go through Hotland..."

"Woah..hey...where's this coming from...? I thought I was supposed to be the cynical dumbass?" Vera chuckled before kissing Aqua's cheeks.

Kryssie muttered sleepily in her spot but only seemed to pass out, "We're going to make it to the surface...together...I could be stuck down here for another century and I wouldn't care. Long as I'm here with you...that's all that matters. We'll get there...and we'll get there as a family...I promise." Vera looked serious as she pulled her in close, "...I'm not going to leave family behind...not again... never again..."

Aqua smiled a little at the kisses, and she listened to Vera closely. "Awww...Veronica..." She gently gave Vera sweet kisses, hugging her very close.

She glanced down to Kryssie, seeing that she was asleep; and she gently scooped her up in her arms. "How about we put the little one to bed, then we can just rest together, hmm? I saw that look you were giving me before~"

"Yeah...sounds good." Vera chuckled and gave her one more kiss before taking Kryssie gently. Kryssie was throughly knocked out in her mommy's arms, sleeping soundly.

"...Ya know...I only made a big deal about clothes on Kryssie...for you though seashell...it's always optional~" She purred and flicked her tail slightly before taking Kryssie to her room.

Marrie was currently at home, making a late dinner for herself since she forgot to eat. Her uncle had gone off to bed early since he did a lot of work prior. So it was just her for the moment.

Aqua giggled softly, and she took off her underwear, then lightly wrapped her dress back around her. She was going to see just how much the dress could take as she filled up the bathtub with water, while she sat daintly upon the closed toilet lid.

Sans had finally finished with everything he needed to do with the Queen, and he came inside the house tiredly. He had been running since early that morning...or was it the day before?

He yawned, and came to the kitchen, smiling to Marrie. "Hello my dearest~"

Vera got Kryssie tucked in and comfortable. She put a kiss to her kitten's head and flicked her nightlight on before starting to leave.

"...M-Mommy...?" Kryssie called out tiredly. "Hey baby...shhh...it's bed time sugar pea...why not sleep...?" Vera tried her best to get her to sleep again. "Is. Uncle Darren okay...? You sounded sad..." Kryssie yawned and hugged her mom's hand.

Vera gently pet her with her free hand, "Yeah...we're okay...Uncle Darren got...some bad news...and he told me. But he's okay...he might stop by tomorrow to check things out and...get away for a little while...that's all. I promise. Now...go to bed...tomorrow's a new day...okay..?"

"Okay...i love you mommy..." Kryssie let out another yawn before cuddling with a nearby teddybear.

"Love you too, baby sprout...",Vera tucked her in again and hummed a soft lullaby for her, not leaving until she knew Kryssie was fast asleep. She looked at her from the door and sighed, "...You were the only thing good that came out from him..."

Marrie looked over at Sans with a big smile, "Hey...there's my royal guardsman. How you doing?" She smiled sweetly, "Hungry? I'm just making a quick stew from the meat we had in the fridge and some veggies uncle picked today."

Aqua had dipped her feet into the water, and soon she'd almost fallen asleep; herself having absorbed half the water in the tub.

Sans yawned again, and nodded. He was so tired even his right eyelight was out, as his excess magic had dwindled harmlessly away during that time. "Oh! That sounds delightful, Marrie...I got a couple of the floor plans that the humans have built for us, and I was wondering which one would you think would look better for us?"

"And I made sure that there is a few elderly care facilities being built too. Mayor Ucher was surprised to know that...monsters get elderly, apparently..." Sans stated quietly, as he came over to Marrie, giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Vera would soon come back only to find Aqua gone. Didn't take her long to find once she looked into the bathroom. "There you are...aww..." She chuckled before heading over, "Come on...off to bed with you too, seashell...you're gunna need all that strength..." Vera gently tried getting Aqua out of the tub and carrying her to bed. Granted she needed a little help with her magic but, it worked out.

Marrie gave a few kisses to him, "Mm, okay. I can't wait to see what you got!" She seemed excited as she headed off to go grab some plates, "Go on and sit down and we can talk about them, okay? And really? We age too. Humans are funny sometimes. But we're funny too."

Aqua wrapped her arms around Vera, cuddling her very plush and expanded watery form around her wife lovingly.

Sans nodded and chuckled lightly; as he pulled out a couple of brochures from his Royal Guardsman jacket; before he slipped it off, and hung it on the back of his chair, relaxing a bit as he removed his boots too. "Yes, I've got a couple different varieties right now. Most of the homes they've built, were based upon bi-pedal monsters, with no distinct needs so far, so mostly skeletal, and animal type monsters are most suited for habitation in them! They weren't trying to be cruel, but of course they weren't sure of the types in the Underground. That's what the second and third wave of homes will be, more suited to specialized types!"

"And you are in an incredibly happy and joyous mood my love!" He smiled as he spread out the brochure in front of him to show her.

Marrie checked on the stew before deeming it ready to be eaten. She filled up the bowls and placed one down for Sans and the other for herself. "They're trying their best, I'm sure. Maybe we should have some monsters get some input on how their homes want to be made. Just so that way we can avoid any other mishaps." She took a seat on the table and looked at the brochures.

"I can't help but be, Sansy! We're making a new life together! Well...again! We're going to have our own house...I can work nearby...you're close by...our families can enjoy the surface...we...we can..." She started blushing heavily as she looked at the food in front of her, "...W-We can s-start a family of o-our own...doesn't that sound really nice...?"

Sans nodded, and grinned happily to her. "That sounds like the best dream having come true, my dearest. I will say this though...I was thinking perhaps...the six room home would be great for us? It's a bit large, but I...I think we can fill it up, wouldn't you think so?"

"I've always wanted to be a father..." He smiled happily, a heart visible in his working eyelight.

"If you think we can...we can. I'll be happy to go on that journey with you." Marrie gave him a quick but loving kiss, "Well...one day we will. I still want to finish my stuff too. But...once I get my license...you and I will get busy~ okay?" She purred lightly before kissing his forehead, "Think you can wait a little until then, handsome...?"

Sans' tail started rattling and thumping excitedly, and he nodded brightly. "Of course my dearest! I will wait for as long as it takes my beloved wife!"

He ate some of the stew, and grinned. "Oooh, this is wonderful stew my dear! Thank you, so much, Marrie."

The rest of the night went easily, and it was soon morning, as Aqua started to wake up slowly.

She yawned, and started in bed, her fingers gently rubbing through Vera's hair. "Aloha kakahiaka, ku'uipo...did you sleep well last night?"

Marrie gave him a quick scritch under his chin before eating her stew. She still had things on her mind, but she'd wait.

The next morning, Vera was still out could, snoring away. Her snores only turned to light purring at feeling Aqua's touch.

Kryssie would sneak into the room with her teddy in hand.

Aqua turned carefully onto her side and started to gently press and rub more, enjoying the purring from her wife. She gave Vera a sweet kiss on her cheek, a soft burbling giggle eeking from her.

Vera purred even louder at that before she started waking up, "Mmm...hey pretty seashell..." She smiled tiredly before yawning.

Kryssie started giggling and trying to get up, "Mommy? Mama?" She tried getting up on the bed.

Aqua smiled and felt tugging on the bedspread. "Hehehe, well hello there, lil wahine...let Mama help you up..."

She turned onto her back, and gently reached down, scooping up Kryssie and pulling her onto the bed. "And here's our princess! What're you doing up so early? Mommy and Mama aren't even out of bed yet, keiki~"

Kryssie giggled and hugged Aqua before she reached over and hugged Vera. Vera kissed her cheeks happily.

"Yeah, we're still getting up baby sprout." Vera chuckled and pet her head.

"I'm bored. And hungry." Kryssie shrugged, "And I wanna see you too!"

Aqua closed her eyes, her mouth disappearing, as she pretended to fall back asleep. "Oh no... Mama's falling asleep again... having twins is pretty hard..."

She opened one of her eyes playfully, and snuggled Kryssie sweetly to her plush soft chest. "Hmmm, what would my lil wahine want for breakfast? I was thinkin I'd make us some sweet poi and bacon wrapped spam~"

"Sounds pretty good to me." Vera chuckled and held her family close.

Kryssie patted at her mama's cheeks and giggled. "Yes! I want poi poi!" she gave a little pat at her mama's stomach, "Poi poi for babbies!"

Aqua giggled as well, and gave Kryssie's forehead a sweet kiss. "Poi poi, my little keiki wants poi poi? We're gonna have sweet coconut poi, and bacon spam, and maybe even pineapple waffles?"

She moved to get out of the bed, knowing that she rarely made pineapple waffles, and that would certainly get her daughter excited. Giving Vera a sweet kiss, she grabbed her house dress, slipping it on; thankful that she loved very large flowy dresses due to her size just then. Heading to the kitchen, her hips were swaying still as went and got a few things she needed from the fridge.

The coconut, and taro root; along with her pounding board which she set up on the counter. The can of spam, and slab of bacon, setting that to the side, she tended to slow cook it on the stove. Then finally the pancake/waffle mix and a fresh pineapple to hack and chop away.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of bacon-wrapped spam and pineapple waffles, and the sound of Aquaria pounding away at coconut meat and sliced taro root, making thick coconut poi for their breakfast.

Vera was already enjoying the smells the house was under as she decided to get ready for the day. Morning shower for her, getting dressed in some shorts and flowy top. She got Kryssie all dressed up for the day in a comfortable flowery dress, and ready for the day.

To keep Kryssie from bouncing off the walls in excitement over food, she let her girl braid her long hair. That kept Kryssie occupied enough until she would be ready for breakfast.

"Mommy, are we gunna see the surface today?" She purred out while focusing on her braid.

"Maybe. We'll see sweet pea. We gotta figure out if Mama can get through there first. We'll probably be seeing that today." Vera smiled. That seemed to satisfy her girl as she went quiet again.

Aquaria got the currently fried sticks of spam out from the pan, and placed more in, humming softly. Soon the pineapple waffles were done, and she started slicing them into sticks. Drawing a sinkful of water, her third this morning; she slowly absorbed it, and sighed. She was positively fat with excess water by then, and was at her limit for absorbing water. Anymore and she worried her 'skin' or the surface tension that compromised her body would be too thin and would rip, causing her to start bleeding.

Happy with the state of her body, which was clearly visible underneath the very large housedress by then; she continued pounding at the coconut and taro root; scraping the thick, goopy poi and placing it into the large bowl. "Vera~ I'm making enough breakfast for your brother, you said he was coming over today, right?"

"Yep. He should be coming soon I think." Vera called from her spot on the couch as Kryssie was still braiding.

"Mommy's pretty!" kryssie giggled.

"Thanks sugar pea. You're so good at this, huh?" Vera chuckled. The door would knock about a few minutes after, "Take five, sprout. I'll be back. probably your uncle."

Kryssie let go and let her mom answer the door, deciding to run over and check on her mama. Wouldn't take long before she headed over to Aqua and cuddled her leg, "Squish!"

Vera would let in Darren, taking him inside. Poor guy looked exhausted.

"Morning, Aqua. Kryssie." He waved tiredly.

Aqua smiled down at her daughter who was squishing her chubby leg. "Mama's all squishy huh?"

She heard Darren being brought into the kitchen and she turned to put more poi into the bowl, finishing up with the pounding. Aqua looked to Darren, and smiled softly. "Aloha, Darren...you look exhausted. Here sit, I've made breakfast okay?"

She brought over a plate of waffles, spam and chunky poi, setting the plate down for him, then she started setting up plates for herself, Vera and Kryssie.

Kryssie waved at her uncle before trying to help her Mama with setting up. Vera stayed behind to talk with her old brother.

"Rough night...?" Vera looked over at him worriedly.

"...Very...rough...we found out what happened with him...he never returned from Waterfall..." Darren sighed, "My datemate was...not taking it well..to say the least."

"...You knew what the curse did to people...did to us...It was going t-..." She started whispering out before Darren stopped her.

"It wasn't that...believe me..I would have thought so too until I saw the gathered dust...it didn't look like dad's when he...passed on...his dust was dark grey and black...Bernard's...it was still white...normal dust...the curse didn't kill him then..." Darren looked tired as he said it. Vera got it after a bit, only letting out a growled sigh.

"...So you left your datemate alone...?"

"They wanted space...asked me yesterday...I didn't want to leave...believe me...but...they wanted it...so...I wanted to respect their boundaries..."

"...Sorry bro..."

The two siblings were just sitting there in awkward silence before Vera offered a hug. Darren didn't take long to lean in and accept it.

Aqua had settled into the seat after setting up the table with Kryssie's help. She set down Kryssie's utensils and gave her a sweet kiss. "There we go wahine, pineapple waffles, bacon-wrapped spam, and chunky coconut-taro poi. It's a traditional breakfast that Mama loves~"

She started to whistle softly, as she started to eat breakfast. Looking towards the living room, she wanted to try to give Darren some support as well, but knew it was more the place of Vera to help him.

Kryssie giggled and gave Aqua a kiss on the cheek back before digging into her breakfast, purring lightly as she ate her waffles.

Vera would stay there a bit longer before Darren decided to try and eat. Vera let him and headed off to get their own food. She did invite him over to sit with them but Darren was more comfortable with staying in his spot in the livingroom.

"Hey...so...I was thinking...why don't we try Hotland a bit? Mars texted me a while ago saying she was gunna be seeing Dr. Undyne again. If we can get from here to her lab...that might be a good test to see if this...water absorbing thing is a good idea." She suggested before starting to eat at her spam and bacon.

Aqua had scooped up a bit of poi with her fingers, and sat there with her fingers in her mouth for a moment. Pulling them out she nodded softly; causing her dreads to shake a little bit. "That would work, Dr. Undyne's lab is about halfway through Hotland, I think...I...I've haven't gone through Hotland in a long time. Actually I've haven't even been to New Home in years either..."

Picking up a waffle stick, she wrapped it around a stick of spam and nibbled at it. Her rarely seen flat teeth could be seen as she chewed on the spam. "Right now, I'm at my limit of absorbing water, anymore and...well, I could hurt myself."

"Yeah...let's not do anymore, babe. Last I need is for you to get hurt." Vera smiled, "But..I do gotta say...you're making it real hard for me not to just cuddle you all day."

Kryssie was already stuffing her face with waffle and poi, her tail was swishing about in happiness, "Yummy!"

"Careful sugar pea. You're gunna choke on your food." Vera chuckled.

Aqua rubbed Kryssie's back softly, and pressed a kiss to her head. "Mommy's right, be careful. Mama make thick poi today, you could choke on it..." She scooped up another mouthful of the poi herself, and sighed, sucking on one of her fingers idly; as her sights drew towards Hotland.

It was a rather scary thought, going through the broiling hot area, herself being a water elemental. It was dangerous enough normally, but even moreso with her having the twins to think about. "...I just hope I've absorbed enough that we'll all be able to make it..."

"It'll just be to the lab. We don't have to go all the way to New Home today if we can't do it. We'll just rest in the lab, get you fixed up..and head home. I can even use my magic to try and shelter you a bit too." Vera assured and kissed Aqua's cheeks, "You'll be fine...I won't let anything happen to any of you..."

Kryssie giggled, seeming more than excited to go on a trip.

Aqua smiled brightly, and soon they had finished their breakfast, and she was working on cleaning the pounding board, while Vera did the dishes.

"So you really like me this big, Vera?" Aqua asked quietly, gently bumping her soft and wide hip into her much thinner wife.

"Can you imagine me doing the hula now?" She murmured, and started to shimmy and wiggle in the traditional dance, causing the house dress she wore to sway almost seductively.

"Careful, waterdrop...that's how we got twins in the first place." Vera purred as she finished washing dishes, enjoying the show her wife was providing.

Kryssie was currently drawing in the livingroom, Uncle Darren nearby as he watched his phone for any new texts or calls. Nothing so far.

"Did you see the surface yet, uncle...?" Kryssie looked up at him with curious eyes. Darren chuckled a bit, "No. Not yet. I was hoping to in the next few days but...Uncle got...busy with other things. Maybe later..."

Meanwhile Happy had gone off from the house early to meet with Napstaton. They left some breakfast for Papy to stomach and a little loving note for him whenever he got up. They knew he needed a little more rest than normal, but jobs still had to be done.

Aquaria giggled, as she easily swayed and shimmyed, humming the tune she normally did the hula too. "Well at least I can't get more pregnant, hehehe~"

In their little house, Papyrus was finally starting to wake up and he yawned as he sat up. He idly patted his little stomach, which he already had anyways, which he knew was only going to get larger with their baby.

Heading to the kitchen, he found the breakfast, along with the note; and he smiled sweetly. "aww...happy..."

Getting his breakfast, he went to the couch and ate quietly, after which he looked to his middle, and smiled seeing the little soulling floating within their womb. "...you know me and your renny are sooo excited for you? i never thought i'd get to be a parent..."

Vera laughed and finished up to hug her wife from behind, "True. I could drop off Kryssie at her grandparents later~" she purred softly and kissed Aqua's neck before heading out to do the morning picking.

The note was simple but sweet. [Helping Napsta out today. Food is ready to eat if you'd like. I even left some hot water for that ginger tea if you need it. Take care of yourselves. Love you. -Happy ❤️]

Meanwhile Marrie was getting ready for her day. Breakfast was made, her bag filled with books, today was the day to head to New Home for her training.

Aqua giggled, and blushed as her neck was kissed. She playfully trailed her watery fingers along Vera's tail as she left to do morning picking. "That sounds like an excellent plan actually, ku'uipo~"

Papyrus read the note, and blushed happily at the note. He got up from the couch, and went to their kettle, pouring himself a cup of ginger tea; to finish up the breakfast with. "...renny really does worry over both of us so much don't they baby?" He spoke to his stomach, and smiled, rubbing his hand over the very slight curve of his middle.

Sans was already up, and was scrubbing the kitchen clean, his blue bandanna around his skull; wearing his frilly cooking apron to protect his shirt and skirt as he went through the kitchen in just his socks. It was his day off, but it wasn't a day to laze about however.

Marrie finished packing with a smile, "Sansy, you going to be okay? I'm going to be working until late tonight. So it's going to be uncle and you for today."

She double checked her stuff, including the student uniform was ready and clean. Luckily she had time to finish everything and get it clean the night before.

Sans came over and gave Marrie a sweet kiss. "WE WILL BE PERFECTLY FINE TODAY, MY LOVE! I'VE ALREADY GOT LUNCH AND DINNER PLANNED FOR ME AND UNCLE JAMES, AND THIS ENTIRE HOUSE WILL BE SPIC-AND-SPAN AS WELL!"

He held the mop in his hands, and smiled happily to her. "I was thinking of fresh caught fish for dinner!"

"Sounds great! I love it!" Marrie kissed him back, "Have fun! Love you!" She waved before leaving. Having a long trek ahead of her.

James was just barely getting up, yawning and heading to the kitchen as Marrie left. "What's all the hubbub...?"

Sans grinned to James, having gone back to mopping. "Hello Uncle James! Sorry if I was a bit too loud...but Marrie just left for first day of training at school! It's just me and you today, as it's my day off!"

Having finished up the kitchen, he went and wrung out the mop, and put it away with the rest of the cleaning tools, and he set out breakfast for James; lightly wiping his hands on the apron. "I've already got lunch and dinner planned out, Uncle James and I've got the basket ready for gathering vegetables, which I'll take care of, alright? It's been a long time since you've had a day off and you should relax!"

James chuckled and made his coffee for himself, he always preferred it that way. "Thank you Sans. Though, boy sure what to do to relax!" He took a seat to eat breakfast to figure out what to do.

Kryssie decided to go out to hug her Uncle Sans and Kupuna James. Darren had volunteered to go with her so Aqua and Vera had room to do what they wanted.

Sans had already gotten the basket, and went out to gather vegetables for the day's food. As he was coming back to the house, he saw Kryssie; and smiled brightly, waving to her and Darren. "KRYSSIE! HI SWEETIE! Wanna help me bring in the vegetables?"

He had a small bucket full of herbs hanging from his tail. "You can take the little bucket that's on my tail honey!"

Kryssie giggled and grabbed the bucket, "Okay!" She ran off inside to say hi to her Kupuna.

"How are you doing Sans?" Darren asked as he came closer, "You look well and busy."

Sans looked up at Darren, and smiled softly. "Ah, well...I've always been a go-getter, Darren! Even though my HP is only 10, Mama's always said that I act as if it's one thousand! I do the most that I can with what energy I have. And even though it's my day off...I'm getting things done around the house."

He held the basket for a moment, as he gazed down to it for a moment. He sighed, looking back up at Darren; his excess magic having gone away, leaving him with just his one eyelight. His voice was oddly hollow as he spoke to Darren, a tired and worried edge lining his tone. "...I have this feeling, deep in my soul...that Papi was correct, wasn't he? I am truly sorry, Brother Darren. Despite what happened...I hope he went with a clear conscience."

Kryssie was currently busy with James, talking his ear off about all sorts of things.

Darren looked a bit sad but nodded, "I...do not feel as near as any sorrow than my datemate does. I feel more for them than I did for...him. But I do hope the same as you, Sans." He smiled a bit in thinking of his love. "My only hope is that Krystabelle does not need to remember him...or at least know of him like my sister did."

Sans nodded, as he looked towards the house for a moment. "Mmm...yes. I agree with you about that with Krystabelle. She is a precious little darling, she doesn't need to know about the horrors of the past. She has her mothers, and they both love her so very much. And...I am still sorry for how I acted, which I know...your datemate most likely wants to blame me, for what happened to him, don't they?"

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "The inside of my mouth, is pitted much like my skull is...it's one of the reasons why I always wear my neckerchief, to cover the scars on my neck vertebra...I will carry these scars forever."

Looking towards Darren, he stared upwards at his older brother-in-law. "If I ever have the chance to meet your datemate, whatever they want to do to me, I am fully willing to accept it, as a Royal Guardsman who acted very unlike one in the past!"

"I wouldn't know, Sans. I have mentioned who you are...but...to my knowledge, Bernard has not made any mention of how they came mute to my datemate. Because as of now...they just take it as if Bernard wanted to end himself before the curse did." Darren looked over at Sans, "But...if the time comes...and they meet you and know of...the past you shared...I'll do what I can do be there for you. Family is and will always be important to me."

Kryssie ran out of the house to tackle her Uncle Sans's leg, laughing happily before running off into the farm to play. James was walking briskfully, just following the little girl, "On a walk. Little one wanted to play around in the large grass. I see no harm." He shrugged before following Kryssie behind.

Sans nodded, and he smiled softly at Kryssie tackling his leg. "Oh! Of course, Uncle James! I'll be fixing up lunch, it has to slow-cook for a bit! Darren, would you like to keep me company?"

He hefted up the vegetable basket again, and came inside to the house; heading to the kitchen with it. As he pulled out some potatoes and started to peel them, his tail wagged gleefully from side-to-side.

After having eating breakfast, Papyrus had lazed about the house a bit; trying to enjoy his day off. However, even lazing about was getting boring, and rather than bother his spouse as they worked with their cousin; he headed out to the snail farm, and started to take care of them, enjoying time with them as he worked.

He was wearing just shorts, a tank top and an old straw hat that Happy thought he looked cute in.

"Of course. Perhaps I can help as well." Darren offered as he followed Sans into the house. He need to be around people anyway.

The snails on the farm were mostly doing fine. Wasn't hard at all to take care of them since they just needed some water, wet leaves to munch on, and some cuttlebone to keep their shells strong. Luckily Happy had everything organized so it made taking care of them easier.

Kryssie and James would end up visiting the snail farm on their walk. Little girl got excited in seeing the snails, but looked more excited at seeing her uncle up and about. "Uncle Papy!" She ran over and tackled his leg, just like normal.

"Nice to see you up and about, son." James chuckled in seeing Kryssie so excited.

Papyrus had one of the snails on his shoulder and he laughed brightly as she tackled his leg. Using his long tail, he gently wrapped it around Kryssie, lifting her up a bit. "heya, kiddo, what'cha doin' out today? did'ja escape from one funny farm to tha' next one? i'd say this one is more my pace, though..."

He gazed at the little snails, having placed out what they need, and he was gently interacting with them. The slight glow of the soulling could be seen underneath his tank top within his middle. "...you havin' a good day though, kryssie-kit?"

Kryssie held onto Pap's tail and laughed, letting herself swing a bit around, "Yeah! Kupuna and I are on an aventure!" She laughed, "Whatcha dooooooing...? Ooooh! Shiny!" She let go of her uncle's tail to pat at the glow on his stomach.

"Looks like you and the souling are doing right as rain. Always a good sign." James commented.

"Where do babies come from?" Kryssie asked curiously as she kept patting at her uncle.

Papyrus grinned to James, nodding; and his sights drew down to Kryssie, chuckling softly. "ah, well...it's prolly a bit too young fer you to be askin' those kinda things, kitty-cat..."

He knelt down, letting his long tail brush the ground as he set her down, and he gently ruffled her hair lovingly. "how's about you ask me that when you're a bit older, huh? but uh, what i can tell ya now, is that babies come from the love of two monsters, yeh?"

Looking towards the snails, he gently picked up one of them with a ribbon on their shell and chuckled a bit. "...as to what i'm doin, i'm checkin up on the snails here. this one is named jamie, ya like them? happy thought they looked just so cute with this bow, so it's on their shell now."

Kryssie was going to pout and say she was a big girl already, but the sight of the snail in a bow took her interest more. "Slimmy!" She laughed and tried taking the little snail gently, "Hi Slimmy!"

"Nice save there, son." James seemed a little relieved with that, "That'll keep her busy."

Papyrus nodded, as he stood up and watched her interacting with the snails. "yep. i've had plenty of experience with little munchkins asking all sorts of invasive crap over the years. and my biggest culprit is married to your youngest niece~"

Leaning back on his tail, he closed his eyes for a moment, and chuckled softly. "...you know if i'm anything like my mother, i am going to probably have the magic backup disorder she had...just another thing for happy to stress themselves over with me...i...am going to have my hands full with a raving robot the further along i get, james..."

James chuckled a bit at thinking of Sans. But he did grow thoughtful at the disorder talk, "Well...should it come to things I can create something to help with that. Herbal medicine is not the only thing I'm known for. Should you need it, we can make that arranged." he offed.

Kryssie was still enamored with playing with the snails Even going as far as trying to put little stickers on their shells from a sticker book she had in her inventory.

Papyrus smiled a bit, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Kryssie. "nyehehehe, thank you so much. yeah it's similar to chronic magic backup disorder, but it's gestational, it just basically...well, you end up carrying very large, excess ectogel. it's only skeletons or skeletal-hybrids that have ectogel that is effected however. ma had gmbd, and she looked like she was ready to pop with twins or triplets, when it was just sans she was carrying...surprisingly she didn't have gmbd with the little girl she'd lost with papa..."

"so, i don't know if i'll have it or not, and it doesn't really harm you...unless you count absolutely wicked back aches from hauling around a double-sized watermelon harm..." He muttered, standing fully back upright again. Finding himself slouching, he tried to actively work on standing more straight.

"your auncle happy will simply love how you've decorated the snails, kryssie~" Papyrus chuckled, a genuine smile across his face.

"Still...excess magic isn't the best to have. There are things to help calm it down. But I suppose we'll see. I wouldn't mind looking into it just in case." James figured as much, "Never can be too careful."

"Pretty slimmies!" Kryssie laughed and kept sticking stickers on the snails, "What do all the snails dooo?" she decided to carry a few on her head. The little guys seemed to stick on just fine without problem, less minded letting Kryssie walk around as a personal taxi.

Papyrus just nodded slightly to what James stated, and grinned lightly. "thanks...yeah we'll see what happens. nyeh-heh-heh, you'll know i'm dealing with gmbd when i'm looking as big as aquaria despite only one kiddo in there..."

Looking over to Kryssie, he smiled a bit softer. "well, some of them race in the snail races, and some of them are sold as pets. the rest of them just hang around as pets."

James nodded and focused on watching Kryssie.

"Ooooh! Okay!" Kryssie giggled happily, "Like like slimmies. They're funny!"

Papyrus watched Kryssie as well, and he went over to where the leaves were and he started to scatter a few more around for the snails. After that was done, he'd already made sure they were well watered, had leaves, and had placed their cuttlebone out for them. "welp, they're taken care of. i was gonna go for a swim, you wanna join me, kryssie?"

Aqua had gotten everything fixed up in the house after breakfast, and she'd slipped on a pair of sandals, getting ready for her and Vera to attempt to make a trek out to the Hotland Labs. The partway point through Hotland. She knew if she could make it that far, without much evaporation, she'd be able to make the full trip then.

"Okay! Swimmies!" Kryssie giggled and put the snails down to join her uncle Pap.

Vera packed in a few extra bottles of water just in case into her bag, and some magic boosters to keep their magic up just in case.

"You ready to try this?" Vera was still unsure about the whole thing but she was wiling to give it a shot.

Papyrus chuckled softly, and he scooped her up with his tail, and then held her close to his chest, shifting her around to his back. "hold on around my neck, kiddo, we're gonna go diving!"

Aqua smiled and nodded gently, taking her wife's hand. "I am as ready as I'll ever be, ku'uipo...me and you together, on a trip! To...Hotland...holy shit this is scary, but we're doing it together..."

"Okays!" Kryssie did as she was told, holding on tight.

"I'll be here then. You two have fun." James waved, trusting Pap enough with the little one. Someone had to watch the snails and he didn't mind. Gave him something to do.

"Yeah. No way in heck I'd let anything happen to ya. promise." Vera held onto Aqua's with a firm but gentle grip, planting a kiss on her cheek for extra measure, "If you need a break or need to turn back...let me know, okay? I already called Dr. Undyne and she's waiting for us there."

Papyrus grinned brightly, and he took a deep breath; diving down much like his brother would, easily slipping beneath the water, and soon enough, he'd risen quickly above so she could breath, and he took to lazily cutting through the water on his belly. Just his eyes and nose were above the surface, as he swam slowly, letting her sit on his back.

"Of course...I love you so much, Vera." Aqua murmured. Holding her wife's hand, she ran her watery thumb over Vera's palm, and headed out the door with her, going towards Hotland.

As the heat started increasing, Aquaria started to pause a bit, hesitant to continue on; but she took a deep breath, and continued walking forwards into Hotland. Steam rose in thin rivulets from her; as the heat of course started to react with her watery body. "I guess you could say I'm just hot stuff~"

Kryssie held on and laughed once they reached up to the surface. She did pat at the water, making little splashes around. She did sing a little song as she floated on the water with her uncle. She did try to see if she could slip off her uncle to swim on her own, despite only knowing how to do a basic doggy paddle.

Vera chuckled a small bit, heat was getting to her a bit with her fur but it wasn't too bad. She did try using some of her magic to make a blanket of vines to keep some water in Aqua, "Long as your staying hot and not boiling mad. Alright? I love my water puddle, not water vapor." She joked back, hoping the lab was coming up soon.

Papyrus let her slip off if she'd wanted too, keeping a close eye on her as she swam beside him, his tail lazily propelling him through the water. He turned over onto his back and chuckled softly. "you're doin pretty good with yer swimmin' there kryssie..."

Aqua smiled brighter, and saw that they still weren't that close to the labs yet. She'd already lost about one fourth of her previous size, having evaporated quite a bit of her body mass. "Awww, ku'uipo..."

After a bit more walking, Aqua was down to nearly her regular size, the previously almost form-fitting dress was billowing on her. But they had made it to the labs safely. What didn't help was they managed to get turned around for a few minutes. Coming inside the lab, Aqua was nearly panting, her hand resting on her stomach as she came in.

"Uh huh! Mama and Uncle Sansy teached me!" She smiled before trying to dive herself. Didn't work very well as she just ended up dunking her face in the water.

Vera was already checking up on her, making sure nothing was amiss. Once she didn't see anything wrong, she looked around, hoping to see Undyne around.

Alphys was actually in the lab, looking for her fish girlfriend, "Huh...where'd she go this time...?"

Papyrus snickered a bit, and helped her when she sputtered a bit. "hey, take it easy...me, yer uncle sansy... we're skelegators, diving comes easy to us. same with your mama, being a water elemental... don't try too hard, okay?"

Aquaria panted a bit and went to sit in the chair she saw, her dreaded hair draping across her shoulders. Even in her evaporation, her hair had thinned out from it's thick, ropey braids, to thin, skinny tendrils.

Undyne has been called to an emergency meeting with the Queen, and had left a note. But it got buried underneath all the other papers on her messy desk.

"Okay." Kryssie shook off some water from her face before trying again. She managed to get a little deeper this time but still didn't really get it. She did try to get on Pap's stomach again for a little break, "Yours are diffrents too." She commented lightly as she held on.

Vera pulled out one of the waterbottles from her bag and handed it to Aquaria, "Here...take slow sips. I'm gunna the doctor, alright?" She gave a kiss to her head before rushing off, "Hey! Dr. Undyne?! Dr. Undyne?! Where are you? We're here!"

Alphys ended up hearing her and headed over instead, "What the hell? What are you doing here? Where's Undyne?"

"That's what I want to know too. We said we were coming here to figure out a plan for my water elemental wife to get her to the surface!" Vera tried explaining as Alphys went with her to see Aquaria.

Papyrus helped her onto his stomach and smiled sweetly to her. "my what is different, kitten?" He was thankful his hearing aids were waterproof as he swam with her.

Aqua took small sips from the water bottle, trying to resist the urge to completely drain it. Her other hand rested on her slight stomach, and she closed her eyes partially in exhaustion.

As she gazed at the desk, she saw a paper sticking out. Pulling weakly at it, she saw it was a note.

[To Vera and her wife and my girlfriend! I was requested at last moment to go and help Queen Toriel up on the surface, as both Sans and Papyrus were not available. Unfortunately. So I had to go. I'm with Napstaton, Hapstablook and Mayor Ucher. Don't know when I'll be back. Probably tonight. Maybe tomorrow.]

Unknown to anyone, Undyne had taken the last few bottles of water from her fridge as she needed them herself on the surface.

"You and uncle Sansy. Diffrent." She pointed out lightly, "Bitty diffent...cause of the tail and teef. Different from Grandma and Grandpapi. Like me. Diffent from Mama and Mommy." she seemed to smile a bit more as she played with the poofy ponytails in her hair.

Vera ended up looking at the note with her once Alphys and her came back, "Aww...man! That sucks! Are you kidding me?!"

"With the surface being open, I'm not surprised. There's been a lot going on to try and prepare everyone for the move." Alphys sighed, "You both need help getting back home to waterfall?"

Papyrus chuckled softly, and sighed. "...yeah...well...heh, me and you, we're not that much different, in a way, kiddo. but...that's a story for another time, alright? i promise you when you're old enough, i'll tell ya."

Aquaria looked towards the door, and her pink eyes fluttered closed in exhaustion. "I...I don't know...t-this was harder..." She was tired, and still pretty weak, as the radiant heat still in her body had been causing further evaporation. "...t-than I thought it would be...ku'uipo..."

Her body felt hot to the touch, like someone had placed a water bottle in the direct sunlight for a very long period of time. She felt like she was going to pass out, and even though she wasn't actively vaporizing she still was losing body mass very slowly from the heat.

Kryssie seemed confused but didn't ask about it as she tried going swimming on her own again. She had enough of a break for now. She did try to dive again, this time getting a bit more successful as she managed to get most of her body down under the water.

Vera tried giving her another water bottle to cool her down, "Just take it easy, okay Aq? Just take it slow...it's okay...Alphys, is there any water around? There's gotta be something to help cool her down!" Vera was trying her best not to panic then and there.

"Let me check. I bet Undyne has something around..." Alphys headed off to look around, trying to remember where the bathroom was exactly. She knew Undyne had a pretty good shower that had cold water running. Mostly to keep her fish girlfriend cool and hydrated when she needed it.

Papyrus chuckled as she'd slipped from his stomach, and tried diving again. He was thankful too that she didn't press the matter. He had promised her, despite never having liked the idea of promising anything, because then he'd be held to it.

Aqua sipped on the other bottle of water, and sighed quietly. "T-Thanks, my leilani...I l-love you..."

Kryssie was paddling away to swim about, but something got caught in her tail. and then her foot. A large piece of seaweed ended up roping her foot as well as a piece of stingy looking garbage got tied in her tail. Most likely remnants from the dump that got accidently tossed in.

"I love you too, seashell...just stay strong for me...it's okay..." Vera kept watch as Alphys ran back, "Here! found undyne's shower! That might help!"

Alphys helped carry Aqua over to the bathroom and into the shower, "Undyne likes taking cold showers so this should get you cool again."

Papyrus saw that she got tangled in something, and he dove beneath the surface, finding the object and he shredded it away from her foot and tail carefully with his claws. Coming back up again, he held her to his chest, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "hey there, hey...uncle papy's gotcha...you okay there, kitten? i got ya free..."

Aqua felt herself being carried into the shower, and as the cold water hit her, she let out a confused burbling noise, nearly slipping for a moment in surprise. Grabbing onto Vera for support, she opened her eyes fully, and laughed softly; feeling miles better then before.

Looking to Vera, she smiled brightly. "Um...t-this might be kind of strange, but...well, I'm more than ready to get home, Vera...I'm going to load up again, so we can get the hell home!"

Kryssie let out a cough as she tried to breathe, still not used to being underwater for so long. She stayed with her uncle and started whining and coughing, having enough for the time being.

Vera just looked relieved even if she was shivering in the cold water with her wife. "Y-Yeah? G-Great! L-Let's get the home...fuck I just wanna head back and chill..."

"You two need an escort?" Alphys offered, "I don't think you two need to pass out again."

Papyrus looked around and noticed that they'd gotten quite a bit aways from the house, and he sighed. "heya, cling to my back okay? i'm gonna swim us back home...we've gotten a bit away from the farm..."

Aqua let herself absorb the water easily, as her wet dress clung to her steadily expanding body. "Yes please, we'd really appreciate it, Alphys."

Soon enough, her body was full of rolls and she was positively fat with excess water again within just about ten minutes. Stepping out from the shower, after she'd turned off the water, she smiled to Vera, and gently cradled Vera's cheek with her chubby-fingered hand. "Oohhh...my darling ku'uipo...you're shivering...I am so sorry..."

Kryssie did as she was told, still whining and whimpering, "...I don't like it..."

"It's fine, Aq. I'll warm up again when we get outside..." Vera was still shaking but she didn't seem to mind, "Long as you turn out okay..."

Alphys went on ahead to lead them back to Waterfall. Least she could do after a scare like that. Plus, it could buy some time until Undyne could come back.

Papyrus thought for a moment, and he gently picked her up off of his back with his tail, and he gently held her in his arms after he'd pulled himself out from the water. "alright, alright...i'm sorry kitten, i'll just walk ya home okay? i love you, my precious little niece, and i wouldn't wanna see get hurt..."

Aqua smiled softly, giving Vera a gentle kiss. The trip back through Hotland was seemingly easier than the trip to the labs. The water elemental was still quite skinny, but she was incredibly happy to just slip her dress off, handing it to Vera and she slid into the waterway, starting to swim back home. She didn't have to absorb more water, however, just enjoying the natural coolness of the river.

Kryssie nodded and hugged her uncle tight, afraid to let go. She'd be silent the rest of the way, something very different than what she usually would do.

Vera was relieved that things looked okay. She bid Alphys goodbye and thank you before trying to catch up with Aqua on foot.

James was still waiting back on the farm, playing an old harmonica he had with him to pass the time. The snails were acting as his little audience.

Papyrus made it back closer to the farm, and he was worried he'd been too rough playing with Kryssie. "kitten? i'm sorry if i scared you..."

Aqua was happily swimming deep within the waterway, not having to come up for air, only her dreads visible as she easily made her way through the water.

As she came up to one of the walled off areas that led to their cottage on the farm, she sped up her swimming and leapt upwards, much like a dolphin would, clearing the little bridge, and landing in the other waterway.

She paused, seeing that Vera was having trouble, and she leaned her folded up arms on the crystalline bridge. "Oh! Oh ku'uipo, I went too fast I'm so sorry!"

Kryssie shook her head at that as she held on tighter with a sniffle. "...U-Uncle...am...am I weird...?" she sniffled out, still upset.

Vera was just managing to catch up, panting a bit, "I'm good! I'm good...just...give me a sec...Stars I hate having fur sometimes..." She decided to do a quick dunk in the water to refresh herself before shaking it off. Helped make her feel a little better.

Papyrus stopped and he looked down to her. "krystabelle...why would you think that? if anyone's weird it's your uncle here. i'm half skeleton, half alligator, deaf, with low sugar problems and i'm having a baby."

"now if that's not weird, i dunno what is." He grinned brightly to her, before he gave her a soft kiss, before murmuring to her more gently. "and why does my sweetest kitten in the world think they're weird, hmm?"

Aqua gently wrapped her arms around Vera, nuzzling her. "You remember how we first met in fifth grade? Years ago? I thought I was being slick by seeing how much cats hated water~"

"I pulled you in off the little gap into the water, and you screeched like crazy...till you started swimming circles around me. Hehe." She gave Vera a sweet kiss, smiling to her. "Even back then I was trying to flirt with you..."

Kryssie sniffled and stayed close, "...Cause...say so...kids...in school...diffent...diffent f-from mama..." she really did seem hurt by it, "...weird...they laugh a lot...I thought I was doing good, uncle..."

Vera chuckled at the memory, nuzzling her back, "Yeah. I thought I was going to be pissed with you for years. But...hey...water wasn't too bad. Just, had to get around to it." She shrugged with a small blush.

"What can I say? I was never a smart kid. You saw how stupid I was, I barely passed to high school."

Papyrus closed his eyes for a moment, and after opening them, he went over to Gerson's shop. After getting a sea tea milkshake for them both, strawberry for her and ginger-honey for himself. He then went and settled onto a flat rock with her in his lap.

"well...you are doing good, kitten...and yanno, you should prolly talk with your uncle sansy about those kids. he had the same thing happen with him when he was going through school too...everyone thought he was just a skeleton, and he would tease him for his fanged teeth and his tail...because we never had our birth father in the picture. and then they would look at our papa, your grandpa...and we look nothing like him whatsoever..." Papyrus spoke quietly to her as she drank her milkshake.

Cupcake had been heading to Waterfall that day to get some crab apples for Wingdin, as she wanted to make a crab apple tart for dessert that evening. Hearing Papyrus talking, he slowed down and sighed a bit, before coming around the corner. He was wearing his usual pink-striped shirt, brown slacks and dark brown oxford shoes. His eyes were still dimly dual-colored, having mostly stabilized with the experiments that Papyrus had helped with a few years prior.

"O-Oh! I hadn't realized I would r-run into you both today...how's my favorite little granddaughter doing?" He asked quietly, gently patting her shoulder with a soft glove.

Aqua gently cradled Vera's cheeks, and gave Vera a loving kiss, before she gently slipped beneath the surface of the waterway again. After a few moments, she stepped out from the river, and held her hand to Vera to help her out. "But that's the thing, you aren't stupid, my ku'uipo...you are smarter and stronger than I ever could think of..."

She didn't realize she was standing there completely naked, as her dress was still in her inventory. Her belly was slightly curved outwards with the twins nestled in her soft middle and she smiled lovingly to her wife; holding her hands. "You certainly came around to this puddle of water, Veronica...honestly I don't know what I would have done if I'd not met you again later in my life..."

Kryssie looked up at her grandpa with sad eyes as she drank her shake. Normally she would be ecstatic to see him, but she was still feeling down in the dumps.

Vera was blushing a bit at the sight, but didn't mind at the slightest. "Not sure either to be honest, Aqua...probably would have given up a long time ago if you weren't around. Thanks for sticking by me..." she planted a kiss on her.

"We should...uh...get going soon. Much as I love staring at ya like this waterdrop...I don't think I want anyone else to share the view. That's a my eyes only thing." She laughed.

Cupcake gently picked her up, and he cradled her in his gloves. "Ooh, what's with those sad eyes, my little princess? I-I couldn't help but overhear you and your Uncle talking...you shouldn't let what your classmates say to you bother you...it doesn't matter if you look like your parents, but if they love you...and your mothers love you so very, very much..."

Papyrus was taking small sips of his shake, and he nodded. "just like me and your auncle happy love you, along with your uncle napstaton, and aunt zhara, your uncle sans and your aunt marrie, and your untie chara. we all love you so much kiddo...and you know what, you do have something from your mama. you have her pink eyes. that's something that your mommy, and...and he didn't have."

Aqua returned the kiss, and smiled happily, until she realized and looked down at herself. A brilliant pink blush crossed her cheeks, and her mouth disappeared. "Oh tsa! I didn't realize!" She pulled out her dress from her inventory, and slipped it on quickly.

"There we go..." Taking Vera's hand lovingly, her mouth reappeared and she looked back towards Hotland. "I think...if we plan it properly...we can make it to the surface Vera. Our daughter and our twins will see the sunlight."

Kryssie sniffled and hugged her grandpa, "H-he...? D-dad...?" She whimpered out, "...Mommy gets sad when I ask...I don't like her sad..."

"We just gotta plan it out. Least we know Undyne has a damn good shower we can borrow." Vera laughed and nuzzled Aqua, "Let's get a plan...and maybe a little cuddle sesh if Darren still has Kryssie. Clothes optional~" she let out a playful purr before leaving a few kisses on Aqua's mouth and cheeks.

Cupcake cuddled her lovingly, and sighed gently. "Yes...none of us like her to be sad darling...and honestly it makes us sad as well..."

"But you know, if you wanted and it's alright with your mothers, Gramma is going to be making a crab apple tart for dinner tonight, and you could come and spend the night with us! And tomorrow... we're moving to the surface princess! You can help Grandpapi and us with that last bit of packing!" Cupcake exclaimed softly, pressing a gently kiss between her ears.

"Oooh, clothes optional?" Aqua let out a cute burbled laugh, and tugged on Vera's hand excitedly, going back to their home.

Kryssie snuggled into her grandpa and nodded, "...Okay..." That calmed her sniffles down. Her ears twitched at the feeling of the kiss between them.

A text from Happy would soon come for Pap, [Um...hi Papy. Just wanted to see how you're doing. Things are going good here...the queen even gave me some things to do to help...I'm hoping I'm doing okay but...she says I'm fine. I hope I can see you soon. Love you]

Cupcake smiled, and he carried her over to Gerson's shop, getting a dozen crab apples. "Alright then, I'll just text your mothers, how about that, princess?"

Getting out his phone, he texted Vera. [Vera, is it alright if I borrow my granddaughter for the night? We've already got her some extra clothing and tomorrow we'll drop her off on our way to move to our new home on the surface!]

Papyrus felt his phone buzzing and he got up from the flat rock, and lightly patted Kryssie's head. "hey i gotta go kiddo. i love you though."

Getting his phone out, he took a selfie as he went away back towards his own home. He was still wearing the straw hat, his tanktop and held the cup of the ginger-honey milkshake to show. [i'm doing great, boo. ate breakfast, thanks for the note. took care of the snails, some of em got stickers now thanks to our niece, nyehehehe. and for lunch it's uh...this ginger-honey milkshake.]

Kryssie waved at her uncle Pap before leaning on her grandpa. She seemed more tired now than sad, most likely because it was close to naptime, "...Bye uncle papy..."

[Yeah, no problem! Let me know if you need anyting extra for her.] Vera texted back pretty quick.

Happy was finishing going through some papers and scripts with Napstaton when they got the selfie. They instantly turned pink at seeing him in the straw hat and tank top before giving a lovestruck smile. Didn't last long when they saw the text that came with it.

"Um...N-Napsta...?" Happy looked over at their cousin who was still filing through things.

"What's up cuz?"

"Um...am I...done for now...? or...can I take these home...?" They were getting a little better with showing some confidence.

"Oh yeah! Totes! I'm almost done anyway. Go on ahead!" Napstaton stopped to check his phone, "Oooh...I better take 5 too. Daddy duties call! I'll catch ya later, k?"

Happy nodded and headed off back to Waterfall, [I'm coming home. You both need more than just milkshakes. See you in a few.]

Papyrus waved back to Kryssie, smiling sweetly. "don't have too much fun with your grandparents, kiddo! love ya~" He rounded the corner, and started whistling softly to himself as he headed back home.

Cupcake chuckled quietly, before slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Well, your mothers don't mind it at all, Princess! We're going to have lots of fun tonight, and for starters when we get back, you can take a nap on your Grandpapi, would you like that?"

As Papyrus came in the door to his house, he felt his phone vibrating again; and he blushed. "...oops. i hope hap's not angry with me...i just wasn't really hungry...welp, guess i'm eating again...nyeh-heh..."

He settled onto the couch, and patted his slight stomach. "renny's gonna make sure we really eat good, aren't they?"

Kryssie nodded and let out a little yawn, already looking like she could fall asleep in his arms.

Happy was making good time in coming back from New Home. The elevators plus the new rollerskate feature they ended up finding out about a week prior was doing well for them in making up time. They still didn't know why Napsta had that one aside from his answer of "fun times!" but it helped. That's what mattered. Once they got to the marsh, they stopped the wheels went away and the rest was just walking home. They did notice the stickered up shells on the snails, letting out a small giggle before coming back to the house.

"Papy? I'm home." They called out.

Cupcake started to hum happily as he made his way back home, and sure enough, when he'd come into the house; he settled the sleeping Kryssie into the arms of her Grandpapi, who was also snoozing away in his recliner. He gently kissed Kryssie's head, as he pulled a blanket around her. "Sleep well, Princess...when you wake, dinner will be done~"

Bitter was silently hovering through the house, packing the last few things away that hung on the walls, like pictures and knick-knacks into a storage box that sat across from the single recliner that stayed in the house, where Edge sat.

Papyrus was humming softly as he had settled on the couch, messing around with his saxophone. Finding the pitch, he had started playing a nice melody on it. Hearing Happy, he grinned; setting the instrument to the side. "hapsta...got your message...um, sorry? i just wasn't up for really...eating much so i had gotten me and kryssie milkshakes and...um...yeh..."

Kryssie stayed snuggled with her grandpapi, snoozing away with the occasional purr. She'd be out for a while.

Happy headed over and kissed Pap lightly, "I wasn't mad. I was just occupied...I'm sorry if I sounded that way. A-Are you hungry...? I was...going to try to make dinner...but..if you want to go to Muffet's to eat instead, I wouldn't mind."

They did take a seat to give him a proper hug though, "Oh...you're playing again...?" They always looked interested whenever Pap played the saxaphone, little gleam of excitement in their eye.

Edge would be too, as he snored softly, occasionally rumbling in his chest slightly while he snoozed. His natural hand lightly rested near her head, and he yawned as she moved her head onto it. "...kitten...mmm..."

Papyrus chuckled a bit, and reached up to his hearing aids; adjusting them slightly. He clacked his teeth, then gave them a lazy and pleased grin. "mhm...it's been awhile, haven't really felt up to it, but...today was...an eye-opener i guess boo...and yeh, muffy's sounds great. i think it's her last month open too..."

He put his fingers to the instrument, playing a more somber, yet uplifting tune; his eyes closing as he started to play more soulfully.

Happy sat back and listened for a little while, loving the sounds their husband made with his saxophone. They started humming along with Pap after a bit, music did speak to them a lot. A bit after the humming would turn into actual singing. Usually a good sign that they're very comfortable.

Papyrus continued to play along with their singing, throughly enjoying listening to his spouse as they sang. Their voice was beautiful and blended gorgeously with his saxophone playing.

As the months drew on, it was slow going; but more and more monsters went to the surface with the help of Judge Aster's drawing of deeds bridging the gap between the monster government and the human government.

Soon it was nearly three months gone by; and Papyrus was pacing his house; wearing one of his more normal hoodies; his larger than average bump somewhat visible through the thick fabric.

"alright...so, we've got the last twenty houses done up, an'...fuck, fuck where's that last set of paperwork..." He went to the file boxes, flicking through it, as he crouched down quickly; using his long tail for balance; his round glasses perched on his nasal bone. Finding it, he let out a pleased growl; pulling the file full of papers that he needed.

He stood up a bit too quickly, and his eyelights suddenly flickered out as he cringed in pain. "...nyeeeeehh...oookay too quick..." He rubbed the side of his stomach, and blinked a bit; feeling the sharp pain fade away.

Aqua meanwhile was finishing up packing the last couple of things in their cottage; slowly going through the home. "...last trip, right Vera? It's...it's just me who's left to move, right ku'uipo?" She knew that Kryssie was with her grandparents and Kupuna James on the surface. She still had yet to see it, as things kept getting in the way.

Many, if not all of the healthy water and ice elementals had been moved from their respective homes, and only her, and maybe a couple others who were elderly or infirm were left. She was the only one who was pregnant who needed to be moved. Toriel herself had planned to accompany them on their trek through Hotland.

Happy headed over with a cup of tea for Papy, "How are you feeling, honey bear? Working hard?" They smiled and headed over, "I have some tea." They gently led him to the couch to get him to relax.

"Yep. Last trip, seashell." Vera smiled and kissed her cheek, "You feel ready for this?"

Vera was just getting the last bit of stuff packed up and into a box. "It's not just you. Few other elementals had to be moved out. But hey...we're going. That's all that matters." She nuzzled Aqua gently, "You excited? It so awesome up there. I already checked it! You're gunna love it!"

Papyrus smiled and settled onto the couch, his tail draping over the arm of the couch. Looking up at Happy from where he sat, he took the cup of tea; and took a swig from it, letting himself settle more. "yeah...getting the deeds drawn up for the last few houses...then i've got to work on the paperwork for a different charity company of the humans that said they'd step in for the more specialized housing..."

Drinking more of his cup of tea, he closed his eyes, and sighed tiredly. As he finished the tea; he pulled off his hoodie, feeling damp as he'd started sweating a bit. His stomach almost rivaled Aquaria's in it's size, despite the single soulling inside, halfway developed within their darker womb that was visible within his midsection.

After last week when his cousin-in-law had nearly burst into the house to announce that he was making the move topside with Zhara and the twins, he'd started wearing at least a sports bra. He hadn't thought much about his newer additions, until Napstaton had informed him that a particular something was showing. As he sunk into the couch, he sighed again; the tip of his tail twitching. "...can i just fall asleep until the kid's born happy? jus wake me up when it's time ta push..."

Aqua smiled at the nuzzling, as she held one of their washcloths in her hands. Her belly was quite large around, and stood out even more when she would 'tank up' with excess water. At the moment though, she was a normal size; her belly like a large watermelon in front of her. "I guess I'm ready...oh...I-I'm very excited!"

She giggled as she went to go pick up one of the last few photos they had to pack away, it was the only picture of her parents. Most of the others she'd had Vera burn symbolically in some crazy fit of weirdness when they first were together at the farm after she'd been kicked out. She had saved the one small photo of them in a nice frame, after finding it being used as a bookmark in an old schoolbook.

As she sighed, looking at the photo; she shook her head; turning to put it into the last little box before Vera taped it up. Her large belly bumped right into the table they'd decided to leave behind, and she dropped it; shattering onto the floor. "Lolo Kanapapiki!" (Stupid son of a bitch!)

Staring at the picture, she started crying; large pink tears rolling down her cheeks.

Happy kissed his cheek and his bump with a small smile, "Sorry Papy...duty calls. But I can help as best as I can." They offered that much as they sat back down with him.

"And...I can help a little again like this later..." They gently took Pap's tail and started lightly massaging it. They've gotten a lot better since the first time they've tried it.

Zhara luckily wasn't at the house at the moment, the last few months had got her back in better shape so she was out working with Napstaton and his shows again. But most times they'd take the twins with them or they'd be left with Zhara's parents. Sometimes it made things much easier.

Vera ran over to check what was going on, being careful of the glass, "Hey! You okay? Aww...hey hey hey...it's okay..." She headed over and pulled Aqua into a hug, "You alright...? Here...I can help the pain a little...where ya hit...?"

Papy opened one of his eyes, and let out a rumbling hurgle; grinning as he felt their fingers massaging his sensitive tail. "mmmm...nyeeehh...i love that, happy..." He turned over suddenly towards them, wrapping his long arms around them, nuzzling against their cheek and neck.

Pressing kisses on their neck, he continued to purr and hurgle and rumble happily; as he cradled his spouse closely to them. "you don't know how much i just wanna shortcut with you to our house on the surface, boo...tori promised me, jus' another month...one more month and i can actually take leave till the kids born..."

"i passed out at the last meetin' neva told ya...though napsta prolly did already...we was rehearsing for a thing that...oh that commercial thing about who ta contact fer housing or what-have-ya..." He shivered for a moment, remembering it just the week before. "...it wasn't that bad, but i scared everyone half to shit, hapsta."

Aqua looked down to the floor where the shattered frame was, and she looked to Vera, sniffling. "I...I didn't get h-hurt...t-the picture...it's damaged now..."

"I...I don't think they made it, Veronica...my makua, my parents they'd always told me, t-that they'd...they'd forgive me, i-if the barrier ever broke!" She still had tears trailing down her cheeks. "I was stupid...I was so stupid to think they were saying something true to me...so either they lied or they're dusted. A-And it's the last picture I have of them..."

Happy held Papyrus, leting out a few flustered giggles as they kept up the massage for a little longer, "It's only a little more...not to worry...I know this isn't easy.." They gave Pap a few more kisses on his head.

"Napsta did tell me. I was worried about how you passed out but...I know you better than that. You usually take good care of yourself and the baby...we all have a lot of help..." They snuggled up to him, "I did warn everyone else to watch out in case..."

"Babe...seashell...listen to me..." Vera gently tried wiping Aqua's tears with her hands, trying to calm her down, "Shhh...listen...You don't need their forgiveness as much as I can see...remember what I told you...? When we burnt their stupid pictures? You never need forgiveness...not for being yourself. If loving you for who you are is wrong...I'm happy to be damned. You have a family who loves you...and we're growing it..." She placed her forehead on hers and purred lightly.

"...If we see them on the surface...we see them...if they want to keep to a promise they half assed...fine...we don't...that's fine too...either way...you've still got me...a little girl...and a bigger family who love you...got that...?"

Papyrus smiled, as he took his glasses off, and just cuddled close with their partner happily, his strong tail slightly vibrating underneath Happy's skillful and pleasant touch. "thanks, boo...aw, geez, i don't know what i'd do without ya, happy...to be honest i'd passed out cuz of my nerves and my sugar'd plummeted. humans can have low sugar too, and mayor ucher knew what to do..." He pressed some more kisses to their face, and hurgled brightly.

"G-Got it...I'm sorry I'm being so silly..." She gently pressed a wet kiss to Vera's nose playfully, gazing into her wife's eyes. Looking closely at her seemingly solid pink eyes, revealed a slightly darker pink pupil, much like an eyelight within the paler pink color. And much like a skeleton's eyelight, her's could form hearts as well, though it was much harder to see normally, as they were right then.

"...but you're right, ku'uipo...you're right. Tsa makua, honi ko'u 'elemu! (Damn my parents, they can kiss my ass!)" Aqua blushed as she spoke, giving Vera a passionate kiss; her fingers lightly twining into her wife's beautiful blond hair; her pale blue fingers almost lost within the blue fur of her face and ears. "Aloha au ia 'oe my ku'uipo... (I love you so much, my sweetheart...) How did I get so lucky and blessed?"

"That's good...glad someone helped...next time I'll keep some honey with me just in case...never hurts to have your favorite treat." They laughed a bit before planting a few more kisses.

"Mm! Speaking of...I found this at the human towns...I..think you'd like it.." They rummaged in their inventory and pulled out a wooden stick with a golden yellow sucker on it, "They called these honey spoons...it's fresh honey hardened into a spoon shape...I saw it and thought you would like it."

"You're not being silly...trust me...I get it..." Vera purred lightly into the kiss, calmly brushing through Aqua's dreadlocks, "Your parents can suck it. Same as my mom. Fuck 'em."

She did nuzzle her a bit as Aqua played with her face and ears, purring still, "Love you too, seashell...honestly...? I can ask the same thing...sometimes I don't feel like I deserve ya..."

Papyrus took it delicately between his fingers, and curiousity got the best of him. "...sounds like my ma's cookie spoons she did around gyftmas fer like...gifts and stuff...but honey? that's so cool..." He tapped it with a clawed finger and scratched at the surface, investigating it more.

"...hmm, they probably use these for like...tea and stuff." His orange tongue came out and he licked it lightly, like one would a lollipop. As he licked it, his eyelights turned starry, something quite rare for him, and he shoved the entire thing in his mouth. "mmmmmm, this is sho gud, hapstaaa!"

As he sucked on the honey spoon, his tail started thumping against the couch as he felt on cloud nine. Cuddled with his favorite person in the world, his spouse; with a hard candy of his favorite item in his mouth.

Aqua's fingers stilled when Vera spoke of Tahi. A pause, then she continued to gently rub her wifes cheeks and ears. She was about to say something; when the soullings decided that nuzzling through Mama and against Mommy was going to be fun. "I see our little ones are deciding to say aloha, hmm?"

Letting her hands rest, she placed one of her hands on her own belly; the other arm deciding to wrap around Vera's much thinner waist. "I think I'm ready to see the surface finally. Last I talked with Krysta, she said the sky was sometimes as blue as you, Vera...and sometimes, it was whitish-blue, like myself...I didn't know the sky could be different colors..."

Happy couldn't help but bust out laughing, thinking their husband was so cute enjoying his treat, "I-I-I'm glad you like it, Papy honey! M-Maybe I should get more..." They made a mental note to do so when they got to the surface again. For now, they enjoyed cuddling and petting their husband, even getting a few scritches under his neck. They liked doing it as a stress reliever for themselves and they enjoyed seeing Pap so relaxed.

Vera smiled and wrapped an arm around Aqua's shoulders. Her tail would come around and pick up the picture Aqua dropped, "Yeah...I've seen it...that one time I went up there...I immediately started missing you when I saw that sky...all I could think of was you..."

She looked at the last few boxes and smiled, "Let's get the hell out of here. We got family waiting...our family..."

Papyrus' tail lightly curled around Happy's waist, and he nearly purred in happiness, as he actually managed to start to drift asleep. His spouse truly lived up to their nickname, they always found a way to make sure he lived in sheer happiness everyday. Papyrus hoped that he lived up to everything that Happy wanted from him.

Aqua cooed softly, and nuzzled Vera's cheek. "You're right...I...I'll go 'tank up' then we can start heading out. Just give me like...ten minutes?"

Looking towards the kitchen, she shook her head. "I'll do this in the waterway, right before we enter Hotland."

After helping Vera with loading the last of the boxes; they each put them into their inventories. Aqua took Vera's hand and they headed out towards Hotland. As they got right before the end of the last pathway of water; Aqua slipped down into the murky depths. She let herself start to absorb to her max amount, feeling the volume increase quickly inside her.

Her dress started to strain at the sides; and she finally managed to get those last few gallons inside her. Carefully, she walked out from water, her dreadlocks thick and ropey; her body heavily obese with excess water. This time; with her training she'd been doing; she'd managed to hold more volume then the last couple of times.

Stopping in front of Vera; she smiled, her double-chins even visible. "I...I think I'll make it easily this time...I was able to increase how much I can carry, ku'uipo..."

Happy used a bit of their magic to drag over a blanket for Papy to keep him warm. They started practicing a bit of blue magic but they weren't nearly as skilled as their husband or brother-in-law. But that suited them just fine. For now, they started humming a soft song as they watched Pap fall asleep.

Vera chuckled and kissed her chubby cheeks, "Alright. Let's get going then. We got the lab if we need a break. Let's do it" She seemed determined to get on through. She still hated Hotland for other reasons, but she hoped this would be the last time they would need to traverse through here.

Alphys was waiting by the lab, just in case to help the queen out with the last remaining monsters who stayed in the underground that were in Waterfall, Snowdin, and the Ruins. Part of her was going to miss the heat the called home, but the surface was pretty cool. She was just glad she could spend that time with her girlfriend after this.

Papyrus soon drifted off to sleep peacefully, his hand resting on his stomach. His tail even stopped twitching after a few minutes, showing he'd finally gotten to that elusive deep sleep.

Aqua nodded, grinning brightly. "Let's do it!" She held Vera's hand and went on stridently beside her wife, much braver than she'd ever been going through Hotland before.

As always, vapor started to trail up from her shoulders and head; which in her opinion only made it easier to walk with less weight on her frame. Her other hand rested on her belly; making sure she kept a feel for the twins soul pulses.

Five minutes...ten minutes...fifteen minutes...soon they would come to that strange t-shaped area, that meant they were getting closer! Another five minutes, and there was the palm-tree shaped rock! Yet another five minutes, and here was the labs. Aqua went to her inventory and pulled out something she'd brought with her. A gallon sized jug of ice-cold water. She had four of them in total.

Popping the top; she started chugging like mad; reabsorbing the water readily into her body. Finishing the jug; she put it, empty into her inventory again. "Let's...keep going...I want...to see my baby kitten!"

She hadn't seen her daughter in near on an entire month by then, and she desperately missed Krystabelle. Getting another jug, she downed that easier than a frat boy does half-price shots.

"Go babe go! Hell yeah! Let's do it for Kryssie!" Vera encouraged each step pf the way.

"You two look like you got it under control." Alphys commented, "I'm surprised both of you didn't wait for the Queen to come by."

"What can we say? We got people waiting for us." Vera chuckled at Alphys before looking at Aqua, "We're almost there, seashell. Halfway there! We got this!"

Vera even pulled out a cold water bottle of her own to shower herself a bit. She hated the hotness of the place but a little bit of a cool down did her well enough.

Meanwhile Kryssie was watching the sky from her grandparents bathroom, looking sad and lonely. She had left her paper and crayons behind her. Some were pictures of new flowers that she saw on the surface, some were of her uncle Sans or her grandparents. But there was one picture she was keeping close to her, her own little art that depicted her and her moms together with a little house and sun in the background, smiling and happy.

Aqua nodded, keeping her pink eyes towards the prize. What lay past the fallen barrier. The surface, and most importantly; her daughter. Having gotten rehydrated, she hadn't even paused in her walking; continuing on. She knew the vent area was going to be the worst for her, but she soldered on. The laser grid had long been deactivated thankfully, and even the edges of the walkways were gated up she noticed.

Likely something from Papyrus having not wanted another incident like what had befallen his Papa, from what she could remember. Her head hurt when she tried to remember what went on, but that Dr. Brewer was simply back, and that was all that mattered. The elevator, finally the elevator; home, salvation, the surface...just seemingly inches away.

As they got onto the elevator; she chugged her third jug of water; her body mass down to near normal once again. She was panting softly, leaning against the wall of the slow-moving elevator, her eyes closed after chugging the water jug. "Almost...almost there, ku'uipo...my...my keiki...Mama's comin..."

Edge had been tinkering with his translator collar that day, and sighed as the micro-transistor was burned on it. Setting it onto the kitchen table, he headed to their bathroom, where he knew he kept a small toolbox. Opening the door, he smiled seeing Kryssie. "Kitten...oh...you sad? Why sads?"

His voice was more gruff than normal; and he tapped around his neck, the collar obviously not present. "Collar no working, never bother learn english you knowing. Can I help make happy?"

Vera was panting away too, mostly due to the heat. Once they got to the elevator, she thanked whatever was out there that let them through. She did give a quick kiss to Aqua, "Almost there...almost there...we're gunna see her...we'll be there soon..."

She started to laugh a bit, "You're going to love it there, seashell! We're gunna be there! You..me...Kryssie...the twins...our family...it's so...great...we're gunna be there together...I can't wait for you to check out the sky..the stars...the sunset! "

"Trust me, sunsets aren't the only thing you'll love up there!" A familiar voice boomed from the elevator. Soon, Jonathan appeared in front of the two.

"Dad!" Vera immediatetly grew excited as she hugged her ghost father.

"Hey bean sprout! Aqua! I'm so damn proud of you! Look at you! You're almost there!" Jonathan chuckled.

Kryssie looked over at Edge and reached up to give him a hug, just feeling lonely at that point. "...I miss mama and mommy...I want them home..."

She snuggled into her grandpapi with the picture she drew of them still in her hand.

Aqua nodded, smiling as she leaned against the side of the elevator still. "I know...oh...it'll be beautiful..." Her eyes widened, and she smiled seeing Jonathan. "Ma-Mahalo, sir...I can't wait..."

Vapor was still drifting thickly from her, her body temperature still raised as they hadn't gotten fully out from Hotland yet. As the elevator dinged finally, she stumbled out from it; and saw an elevator off to the side that read 'maintenance'. "Oh! Oh, Pap gave me code! It's...it's rapid, straight to throne room!"

She went to the keypad, and while leaning against the wall above the panel; she was almost wild-eyed as she keyed in the code she remembered. "...17...62...43...A'A! YES! It worked!"

Going to the elevator, she leaned against the wall in there, and waited for Vera to press the button. Her sights drew to the few portraits that oddly enough hung in the old elevator. One was of a younger Dr. Brewer, Wingdin, and the boys. Papyrus was maybe 12, and Sans was around 2 perhaps; dressed in a onesie; as the family sat on a couch, in a dull gray apartment. Another was a pair of school portraits of the boys when they graduated from school. Yet another, was Wingdin standing proudly in front of her cafe.

"This was the elevator Dr. Brewer took everyday...we...should bring these with us, for them..." Aqua murmured, looking to Vera and Jonathan. "It's his ohana...and nobody used this elevator since he retired I have a feeling..."

Edge gently scooped her into his arms easily, and nodded, gently pressing a kiss to her temple. "I knowing you missing them, your mothers...they coming, they coming you wait and seeing. Hmm...you wanting go have picnic? Go sit and watch? I get Gran...Grand..."

He grunted at his inability to say the word 'Grandpop' and he frowned at himself. "We get old brat, we go having fun?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Vera was more than excited to get to the maintenance elevator. Once she got inside, she pressed the button and waited for the thing to travel to the throne room. Jonathan waited along with the girls, happy to come along to make sure they were okay.

Once the doors closed, she noticed the portraits along with Aqua. She did think about it for a minute before looking at her inventory. She figured there was enough room to bring them over. "Why not? I got room. Dad, can you help me get them down?"

"Of course!" Jonathan smiled before helping Vera take the portraits down so Vera can put them into her inventory.

"Old man's gunna flip when he sees these again! God, Pap still looks like a giant dork in these photos!" She laughed before putting in the rest.

Kryssie let out a sad mew but nodded, "...Okay...can we have cinnabunnies too...? I like those a lot..."

Only moments after Vera had put them into her inventory; the door dinged once again; and they were in the throne room, just right off to the side. Aqua stepped out, and looked towards where the Barrier was. They had circumvented New Home completely with this elevator. Taking a few steps forward, with the ambient heat still trapped in her body; she was down to her normal size, and still very slowly dwindling.

She pulled out a jug of water, and instead of chugging it, she poured it directly onto her head; a massive hissing noise coming from her body as it rapidly cooled her off. Where the icy cold water struck her forehead, a thin split occurred from the drastic temperature change; and a tiny rivulet of pink magic blood trailed down to her nose. "T'SA!"

Leaning forward, she clenched her forehead painfully for a moment; shaking her head. "Oooh...that's gonna sting..."

In the house, Edge nodded softly. "Of course. We have bunnies, and sandwiches that Gramma made..." He carried her into the kitchen, and looked around a moment; seeing Bitter seated on the couch beside Wingdin; who was attempting to knit a scarf for Napstaton. "Eh, old brat!"

Bitter looked over to Edge, blinking his eyes dumbly for a moment. "Who the hell ya calling an old brat, you ancient old fuck?"

Edge growled softly, turning so he could see Kryssie easier. "Tiny ears! No curses."

Bitter rolled his eyes and came floating over to him. "She's heard worse prolly, knowing 'er parents."

Cupcake came out from their storage room and shook his head. "Bitter really now? Kryssie, I have a feeling someone's been a pouting pussycat, haven't they? Your Mama and Mommy will be here at our house soon enough. Captain Alphys just texted me about thirty minutes ago; letting me know that they'd passed by the Royal Labs. They'll be here soon! And I've got a lovely idea for you...we could make them some flower and raindrop shaped cookies! Would you like to do that Princess?"

"Ah crap...Aqua!" Vera ran over to take a look at it, "Dumbass...you shouldn't have poured it all like that! Come on...let me see...I can heal it up..."

She tried getting a closer look to clean her up and use her magic to heal it, "Take it easy...I know you're excited babe...but...gotta take it slow. We're almost there...I promise."

Kryssie perked up at the news of her moms coming soon. Even more so when she heard the word cookies. "Cookies! I wanna make cookies for me and mommy and mama!" She wiggled out of Edge's grasp to go to Cupcake for cookies.

She did however pass by Bitter and wave her hands at him with a pouty face, "No bad words, Grandpop! Bad!" lightly giving him a little scold before rushing back to Cupcake.

Aqua gently looked up into Vera's face, and nervously laughed a little. The split in her forehead wasn't much at all, truthfully. "S-Sorry, Vera...I know...I just can't wait to see our daughter!"

Cupcake gently picked her up, and smiled. "Of course, of course...Luckily Gramma made up some sugar cookie dough earlier this morning! And I was just in the storage room...I got our cookie cutters out! The flower, the raindrop, and a teacup, along with a bone! How does that sound? Cookies for the entire family?"

Vera still healed it up anyway, not taking chances. "I know...i know...me either...Stars you're gunna make me get a heart attack one day from worrying so much." She sighed as she worked her magic.

Jonathan couldn't help but laugh at the sight, just thinking of how cute it was to see his daughter like this.

Vera wouldn't take long in healing it before checking on the twins, "Looks good...come on..we're almost there...ready...?"

Kryssie nodded excitedly with a giggle, "Okay! Gotta make a loooooooot of cookies!" She ran into the kitchen ready to help make them. She did her best to get to the sink and wash her hands before getting the dough and a juice box for herself later. That seemed to keep her busy for a good while.

Aqua smiled brightly as her wife checked on the twins. "Sorry ku'uipo...I know that Kryssie will be excited to see us, and her Kupuna Jonathan too."

After everything was finished up, she took Vera's hand and nodded. "Mhm...more than ready." Carefully, she followed alongside of Vera and out to the surface.

Her pink eyes widened, as she looked around in awe. It was midday by then; the sun was hanging somewhat high in the sky; as it was late summertime during the year. A slight breeze blew past them, and tears started to slide down her cheeks. The sky was a similar color to herself, a whitish-blue, and she covered her mouth, looking out to the little growing village.

Cupcake watched her carefully as he let her do what she wanted, while he started to roll out the sugar cookie dough.

Vera went with her, still holding her hand. Even with seeing the surface the first time, she still was in awe over everything. Looking at her wife, she ended up smiling wider and brighter.

"See why I couldn't stop thinking about you when I came...? It's beautiful...just like you, seashell..."She gave a kiss onto Aqua's cheek.

Jonathan waited by the exit, just behind the girls, "...Welcome to the surface, girls. I hope you love it as much as I did at your age."

Kryssie helped roll out her own little bit of dough. Once that was all done, she started cutting out the shapes of water drops, flowers, bones, and teacups with the cookie cutters they had. But she also tried being creative with other shapes like little musical notes, a bee, a snail, and a little cat head. She seemed happy enough with her creations.

Aqua turned to Vera, and wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders. "Oh my god...oh my god this isn't a dream...I-I've seen this in books a-and drawings...b-but...it's real...it's really real..."

She looked out over the homes that dotted the little growing village, and she pointed out towards them. "We she make our way to the house! I...I'm nearly vibrating with excitement!"

Cupcake hummed softly, as he made his own cookies as well, and helped her to place them onto the baking sheets. "You've done so well, Kryssie. We'll bake these, and after they cool...we'll decorate them, that sounds good doesn't it? And your Mommy and mama will have fresh baked and decorated cookies when they get here..."

"Then come on!" Vera laughed and picked up Aqua without much problem as she ran off towards the villiage with her, "Hang on Kryssie! Mamas are coming!"

Kryssie nodded, seeming excited with the idea. Cookies and her mamas were coming soon. For now, she tried to climb up her Grandpa and hug him, "Yay! I wanna color the best cookies!"

Aqua gasped, holding onto Vera; as she ran towards the little village. "Oh, tsa! Y-You've been hiding this strength! Or...h-have to lost that much weight..."

Cupcake laughed softly as Kryssie was climbing up his slacks, her tiny claws latching onto his pink striped shirt. "Princess! You want to have some snuggles while their baking, hmm?"

Reaching down, he scooped her up with his gloved hands and held her close against his soft chest. "You're just a precious little girl, aren't you? Oh, so excited, and just thrilled beyond belief!" He leaned his head down, giving her a gentle kiss between her ears. "And yes, you'll color the best cookies, my dear...we've got our cookie markers, and icing, and sprinkles, and lots of little decorations!"

"I've always had strength, Aqua! Ask my dad! He taught me to kick ass if I had to! Plus, it's something called excitement!" Vera laughed and kept running.

Kryssie giggled and kept hugging her grandpa, squeeing and giggling all the while.

Cookies would be done soon enough and she would be deep in creation over her cookies. The snails looked like colorful creatures, her bee looks like a bee, music notes came in all sorts of colors, bones were white, blue, or orange, flowers came in all sorts of colors. But her water drops always stayed the same sort of blue like her mom.

She grew a tiny bit sad at remembering her moms weren't there.

There would be a knock on the door soon enough.

Bitter went and opened the door, chuckling softly. "C'mon, they're in the kitchen!"

Aqua nodded, and she came quietly into the house; the scent of the freshly baked cookies filling the house. "Aloha~ Are those cookies I smell? Has my lil' keiki been cookin' away with her Grandpa?"

Cupcake had the biggest grin across his teacup'd face, as he set Kryssie onto the floor so she could go running.

"I hope so! I need my sweet girl with sweet cookies!" Vera chuckled as she came into the house.

Kryssie let out a shriek of excitement before running at her moms, hugging them tight, "Mama! Mama! Mommy! Mommy! Maaaaaa!"

"Hey sugar pea! Sorry we took so long...come here.." Vera gave her a few kisses and held both her and Aqua tight.

Aqua gently snuggled Kryssie, giving her lots of wet kisses. "Oh my sweet kitten, my little wahine, keiki...Mama's missed you so much! But we're here, the surface, and you! It's all so beautiful...but nothing compares to you my baby girl..."

She sat on the floor, and hugged Kryssie close to her, nuzzling her all over; to the point that her face was starting to get wet just from Aqua's skin and the elemental's pink tears of joy.

Cupcake smiled softly and he came over giving Vera a gentle hug. "I know it took you so long, but we're happy that you're here now. I was still surprised...when Alphys called and informed me that you'd not even stopped at the Labs...nothing happened did it?"

"Mama...Mama!" Kryssie kept calling out and hugged her moms, most than happy to have them back. She even started crying, having missed them both very much. The time was too long to be without them for her.

"We're here baby girl...we're here...it's okay...Shh...it's okay..."Vera gently tried to calm them both down, even with a few tears falling from her own cheeks.

"Nothing happened. We've been getting Aqua trained so she can make it okay. Little scratch at the end but...we made it. That's all that matters." She explained before kissing her wife and kid a few times before getitng up to Cupcake, "We also made a quick pitstop and thought you'd want these back."

Vera pulled out the portraits that were in the elevator and handed them over to Cupcake, "Didn't want them collecting anymore dust...so...we brought 'em over."

Aqua cuddled Kryssie in her arms lovingly and gently rubbed her daughter's back happily. "My sweet keiki...my little girl..." She laid on her back in the floor, placing her little daughter on her heavy and rounded belly. The twins started to press and vibrate against their sister.

Cupcake gently took the portraits, and his dim dual-colored eyes widened. "Oh...oh my goodness...t-these were in the elevator!" He gently trailed his finger along the family portrait and chuckled quietly.

"This picture is nearly over twenty years old now...Sans was only two years old at the time. It was in Wingdin's old apartment in New Home that it was taken...Papyrus was only eleven...even then, he always did so much..." Cupcake mumured, before he picked up the picture of Wingdin. "Her cafe...oh...she was so proud of it."

Wingdin had gotten up from the couch, setting her knitting to the side. "I was being so proud of what, Caddy?" Her cane tapped lightly against the floor, as he came into the kitchen.

Cupcake gently hugged her, and gave her a loving kiss. "Vera was kind enough to bring back some portraits I'd hung in the maintenance elevator, love. It's all of us on the old couch, back in your old apartment, a couple pictures of the boys from school...and a picture of yourself in front of your cafe. It's...an old picture, back when you...before you even had Papyrus..."

Wingdin looked towards where she thought Vera was, and she smiled a little. "I am guessing I have both eyes then...not fused like now. What I would not give to be seeing my family once again..."

Kryssie stayed on top of her mama for a little while, patting at her siblings before sliding off and cuddling against her mama's chest. She seemed to feel a little better after the change.

Vera smiled at the two, "Well...least you can still feel the love around. That's what matters, right...?"

Meanwhile in their surface home, Marrie was finishing gettting the house together with the last box of things. Old photos, knicknacks, a few dolls she kept over the years, and her greatest treasure, the big pearl Sans gave her when they were kids which was nicely kept inside of a glass box. She placed it on the mantle, right in front of their wedding portrait.

She took a step back and smiled before looking around to see what other spot had a little too much space to put the last of the family photos.

Aqua gently sat up, and pulled out of her inventory the last jug of water she carried. Twisting off the top; she slowly drank it, while rubbing Kryssie's back. The 'pounds' seem to pile on a little bit; till she was pleasantly just barely plump again. She felt more stable then, with more 'weight' on her. "Mama's squishy again, hehehe. So have you liked it here, with your Grandparents? I know you missed your makua...but like Mommy said, we had to make sure I could make it safely."

Wingdin nodded giving Cupcake a soft kiss on his cheek, which caused the old scientist's cheeks to flush a strawberry pink. She giggled softly. "I can be feeling your cheeks are as pink as your shirt, Cuppincake."

Cupcake gently nuzzled her, then smiled brightly to Vera. "Oh, thank you so much for bringing the portraits back to us, Veronica. I still can't believe we made it to the surface though...it's gorgeous. Dad would have loved it here..."

Edge had been tinkering with his translator collar, and he had gotten the slim device on; trying it out. "Hey darlin' I think it wor-" Suddenly a loud -BZZT- was heard. "FUCK!"

Sans had been taking care of a few things, and he came back home; and simply stood in their front yard for a few moments, his hands on his hips. Looking around, he ran his hand lightly over the pitted, damaged area over his right eye, and scratched lightly at the pitting that covered his lower neck and the cap of ectogel on his right shoulder. The ectogel in that small area, was almost wavy with scars; and occasionally it itched.

Their front yard was nicely fixed up, and playfully his older brother had decided to put a small sign that said 'Beware of Guard Skelegator', which Sans thought was a bit funny, so it had stayed; next to the azalea bushes. His tail slightly waved, as he found himself lost in thought. He was daydreaming, realizing that he past daydreams had come true.

He was married to the woman he loved, he was pretty much the head of Royal Guard...even though it had been officially disbanded and he was truthfully head over nothing now, it still mattered to him...his family, his loved ones, and he himself; were on the surface. And, along with his brother, he played a huge part in it. He had family, he had tons of friends, he had the love of his wife; showering kisses on him nearly every time she came near him...but still, something felt off. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

So, the Royal Junior Guardsman Emeritus Sans Aster, decided to stay where he was...staring off into the distance, as if he was staring down a puzzle or another human, not really sure how he felt.

Kryssie hugged her mom, loving how cool and squishy she was. Once she heard Edge yell out, she looked over with a pout, "Grandpapi! No bad words!"

Vera winced a bit at being called Veronica but she decided to let it go. No harm done there. "Yeah, it's great out here. I can see why dad loves it so much. I've been told there's still a lot to see. So I'm excited for that!"

Marrie would finish inside and decide to go look for Sans. She didn't have to look far as she headed towards the front. She gently wrapped her arms around Sans' neck and kissed his cheeks.

"Hey cute, blue, and handsome~ What taking in the view?" She purred out before nuzzling him gently, "Can you believe it...? This open sky...the fresh air...I don't think I've seen this many beautiful flowers before! It's amazing...!"

Aqua giggled, and blinked hearing Edge yell out. "Oh, I hope he's okay..."

Cupcake nodded and held up his glove for a moment. "Please, excuse me, Vera...something's going on apparently..." He then hurried off to see what was going on with his husband. He could be heard slightly fussing over Edge from the bedroom. "I had told you, Edgy, let me fix that underneath the microscope once I found the blasted thing; your micro-capcitors are blown out, of course it's going to shock you!"

Wingdin sighed, shaking her head. "Two men of science under one roof, Underground...Surface; it is no different for me. They always doing they experiments and little doo-dads here and there...You know I telling Happy, they need watching out; Papy just as bad as his Papa and Papi sometimes. But hopefully, he being pregnant, he won't be doing any things like that."

She looked to where she thought Aqua and Kryssie were, and smiled. "Kryssie-kitty; you making cookies yes? You want to telling Gramma what you made? Tell me how pretty they are!"

Sans blinked a bit, at Marrie looping her arms around him; and he grinned happily. "I...guess I was taking in the view. I was a bit...lost inside my own head, my dearest...no...no I can't believe it still."

He waved his gloved hand out towards the sky, chuckling softly. "Mweh-hee-hee...it's...it's amazing. There's no upper ceiling, just the open sky...the ground is...it's normal. It isn't snow covered, marshy, red-hot rocks, or...well, paved over like most of New Home...and it's not like the Viviarium either...it's real dirt. Real grass. The flowers are naturally springing up! They even seem more...vibrant, strong, brighter, even smelling better! I...s-sometimes I have daydreams, and nightmares, after my seizures..."

Looking to Marrie, he gently ran his thumb across her cheek delicately. "Sometimes I wonder, is this a dream? Am I going to wake up...on the floor of our home with you and Uncle James looking down on me, in the dampness of Waterfall...I've dreamt of the surface, my beloved...and it's everything the books I've read have said and then some..."

Vera just chuckled, "Yeah, Happy needs the warning. Knowing them, I think they have Pap around their little finger last I heard."

Kryssie looked at Wingdin and headed over to take her hand, "Yeah! I made lots of cookies! I made orange bones, blue bones, white bones...snails like un Auncle Happy's farm, music thingies, a big bee, water drops like mama, lots of flowers, and I made Grandpop and Grandpa, and a big heart!" She started listing them all off happily as a normal 5 year old would do.

Marrie let out a purr as he rubbed her cheek before giving him another kiss, "It's wonderful here...I don't think this really is a dream, Sansy...we're here...we're actually here...and I'm here with you..." She couldn't help but place a few more kisses around before giving him one big kiss, her forehead touching his.

"If this is a dream...I don't want to wake up...especially if I'm not seeing you by my side..." She traced a finger across his damaged eye, being so careful not to disturb anything.

Wingdin happily went with Kryssie; and giggled softly. "Ooh, those all are sounding so good! Awww, you made bones and snails...ah, musical notes, a big bee; now where did you find a bee cookie cutter? They all sound great..."

Aqua went to get up from the floor, and she just laid there; her dreads splayed out behind her head. Her pink eyes flicked up to Vera, and she giggled. "...Guess I really am a puddle, ku'uipo...I...I can't get up..."

Sans returned the kiss; closing his eyes and he sighed softly; and as her forehead touched his, he smiled gently. As she traced her finger oh so delicately across his closed and damaged eye; he opened his eyes again; gazing to her. "You're right, my love. I always will be by your side, your stalwart and loving husband."

He gently picked her up around her waist, and spun her around; then wrapping his arms around her just snuggling her lovingly. A soft hurgling noise rose from his chest; as he grinned brightly to her. "I love you so much, Marrie...the Surface is just made more gorgeous by your mere presence my beloved wife!"

Looking towards the house for a moment, his eyes narrowed playfully. "Annnd I smell that you're making tacos for dinner~ Mwehehehehe! One of my favorite meals!" Giving her a passionate kiss, he carried her into their house; his tail closing the door behind them both.

"I made a bee, Grandma! All by myself!" Kryssie sounded really proud of herself as she picked up the bee cookie in question. Looked about as good as a 5 year old could get a bee made but she was still proud nonetheless.

"Hang on, seashell I gotcha." Vera laughed before helping her wife up to her feet, "Come here! We still gotta get the stuff to the house too!"

Marrie laughed at being spin around, holding on tight around his neck before nuzzling right back, "Love you too, Sansy...always..."

She started laughing again when he mentioned tacos, "I thought we could celebrate the move. So why not?" she giggled out before kissing him right back, "And...we have one more thing to celebrate~"

Wingdin gasped playfully, and gently gave Kryssie a sweet kiss on her head. "Oooh, you probably did very well kitten! I am proud of you, making it all by yourself!"

Aqua cuddled Vera sweetly, giving her wife a kiss. "Oh, you're right! Tsa, I almost forgot about our own house! Hehehe!"

Sans brought her into the kitchen, where sure enough a small pot of taco meat was in their slow cooker; the scent eeking out from underneath the glass lid. All the other fixings for their dinner sat in the fridge currently.

Picking up a spoon, Sans lifted the lid to the meat; and took a tiny bite of it; grinning widely. "Excellent spicing as always, my love!" Hearing her talk of yet another thing to celebrate, his tail started waving a little; as he looked to her.

"Oh? What else could there be to celebrate? We're on the surface...we love each other so very much, you've completed your training for a healer, and I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard!" Sans crossed his arms for a moment, shrugging. "Well, what's left of it at least...but no matter, it still stands."

Glancing to her, he smiled sweetly; before his smile dropped worriedly. "I didn't forget our anniversary did I? Oh, mweh, I hope I didn't, I'm so very sorry if I did, my dearest..."

"Yeah. We gotta get to that and finish unpacking. I doubt Zhara's gunna do everything for us." Vera laughed before kissing back, "Kryssie? You wanna say with your grandparents longer while Mama and I fix the house? Or you wanna come?"

"Cookies Mommy! I made cookies!" Kryssie called from the kitchen.

"Wanna do a cookie break before leaving then, seashell?" Vera chuckled at seeing Kryssie so excited.

Marrie giggled and decided to serve up the food since everything looked ready, "No. Our anniversary isn't for another month, silly!" She gave him a quick kiss on the nose before handing him a plate of tacos.

"I wanted to celebrate a new beginning...we've always talked about it...and before I left work I got checked up on. And...well..." She started blushing a bit as she made her own plate, "I think I'm ready to start a family...with you. Doctor said I shouldn't have the same problems Vera did when she was having Kryssie. So...if you want to start making the house a little less empy now...we can."

Aqua nodded, and headed into the kitchen, smiling happily. "Oh cookies, yes, I am hungry...give the tsunami of hunger your cookies." She playfully opened her dripping mouth, pressing kisses to Kryssie's head cutely.

Sans had a blush across his cheeks and he nodded, as he took the plate of tacos from Marrie. "Oh, wonderful! I was a bit worried about that..."

He went and settled at the table; listening to her closely. As he went to pour a bit of hot sauce on his tacos, he nearly dropped the bottle in his excitement. His tail started nearly whacking against the sides of the chair he sat in as well. "Marrie, that's wonderful! To be a father...ah, that would be excellent!"

"And it good that you wouldn't be having those same issues that Vera had either...it was dreadful when she went through them, and it would simply break my soul to see you suffer as well..." He ate one of the tacos, the tail thumping having calmed down. "...you know, I've heard that humans have these giant stores that are filled with just items for babies! I've been thinking of us going out to one of them, there's one in town actually!"

"Yeah! Bring on the cookies!" Vera followed behind as Kryssie was laughing and hugging her mama.

"Yay! Cookies!" Kryssie was more than happy to run off and go get the cookies she made to eat.

Marrie started laughing again in seeing how excited her husband was, "W-We can check it out! Okay! But no buying anything. I need to have a baby first! I think it would be nice to be a mom. And it's not like we don't have the room now! Even my uncle isn't living with us anymore. So...we have all the time and space in the world for it."

Aqua giggled and leaned lightly against Vera, playing with her wife's ear gingerly. "How did we get so lucky, hmm? I'm still surprised you two cats love your waterdrop as much as you do~"

Sans nodded stiffly, eating the second taco on the plate thoughtfully. "Of course, my love...all the time, space...and this brand new world to show them, don't we?"

Back in Waterfall, in the Underground; Papyrus' phone started to ring.

Opening one eye, he frowned; closing it back and snuggling against Happy's chest once again; his belly in their lap. He could feel their hand resting on the ectogel, lightly rubbing.

Soon, it rang again and he growled quietly; as if that would stop it's chirping and buzzing. "...m'takin 'em out, hap...dun wanna hear it..." He blearily reached up to remove his hearing aids.

"That's right." Marrie took a bite of her taco, thinking deeply. Just thinking about the future ahead.

Happy was reading a book when Pap was asleep. Hearing the phone, they gently took his phone to check who it was. "It might be important...I'm..sure it won't take long...right...?" They hoped at least.

Sans nodded, as he put a bit of hot sauce onto his tacos; and ate quietly. All the while, his tail was lightly smacking against his chair still in his happiness.

Papyrus yawned and nodded, taking the phone from them. "o'course...yello, this is dr. papyrus aster, what'cha want?"

"uh-huh...oh...i...i don't think so...lemme go check the records..." He muttered as he hauled himself to his feet, and went to the file cabinet. Slipping his glasses on that he'd stuck in his bra before; he started flicking through the folders. "...yeh, yeh...it's the tanishi corporation, based out of kyoto japan...yeah, we're finding out that undyne was pretty on the mark with that. yep, those people who love anime, tend to idolize and support monsters...they're backing the specialized housing for ucher...yep, so why'dja call me?"

"...no...no i'm still in the underground, buddy...i...am in waterfall with my spouse." He paused, and stood up as he went to the kitchen, flipping the electric kettle on. "...you were surprised...that i'm pregnant. okay...oh yeah...yeah, humans...fuck i forgot."

He growled, having gotten a mug down from the cabinet. "we don't do that to make kids, buddy! that's your schitck, not ours...oh my gawd you talked with my mother, whhhhy..."

Glaring at his phone, his eyes flared in his magic slightly in his anger. "yeah, well, i know i'm gonna be pushing 'em out, so i'd think you'd be a bit more understanding of my fuckin' condition! i can't go get on an 'aeroplane' and go to friggin japan! i've never seen one in my life before, why the hell would i know if i can even get on one!? talk with my cousin, napstaton, he's the big talker, i'm just the science guy and the judge. i do shit behind the scenes, he is the scene. buh-bye, pal!"

Hanging up, he glared at the kettle after putting his phone on the counter; his slippered feet tapping against the floor slightly.

Happy grew worried at the sound of that. That...must have not been good.

"Papy...? Everything alright...?" The asked worriedly as the headed over to see him.

He continued to stare at the kettle, the mug and tea bag sitting to the side. After a moment, he sighed; and shrugged. "mayor's aide called me, said they'd needed someone from the monster kingdom to fly to japan, to accompany someone from the tanishi corporation, who are financially backing the creation of the more specialized housing for monsters..."

"they all decided why not get the guy who is drawing up the paperwork and who can speak japanese. oh, it's just like when i was younger, and having to give speeches for papa from the royal labs, gawd!" Papyrus placed his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. "...i've never been in a plane, i don't want to go to japan...i'm only like...a month away from taking my leave, and just...fuckin' sleeping till we have this kid of ours..."

He gently wrapped his arms around Happy's shoulders, snuggling them softly. "...if i find out i've still go to go there, would you go with me, happy?"

Happy hugged Pap tight, gently rubbing his skull in hopes it helped comfort him, "I'm sorry...but...If I do have to go...I'll go with you..." They assured.

"They shouldn't make you go...hopefully the Queen or Dr. Undyne and Alphys can go instead...or my cousin...Maybe I should call...?"

Papyrus started to almost purr at Happy rubbing his skull, and he smiled. "yeah, thanks boo...i figured after having a cup of tea, i'd make a call to tori, or 'dyne...you could call napsta, that'd be a great help actually!"

The kettle dinged, and he looked over to it; carefully pouring the boiling water into his tea mug. The scent of ginger-lemon tea filled the little kitchen quickly. He found a packet of jerky, and then went over to the couch, going to make some calls.

Luckily, after a few phone calls, Toriel herself had agreed to go, along with Undyne and Alphys; the nervous little scientist had practically begged to go with the Queen.

A couple weeks passed, and everything seemed to have settled down for everyone. Aqua was resting in the rocking chair; her hands splayed across her very large belly; looking at the room that Darren had painted for them in their new home. Gently getting up from the rocking chair, she waddled into the living room and smiled seeing Kryssie and Vera.

"So, what're you two doing today, hmm?" She eased herself onto the couch, letting out a burbled, pleased sigh. Her stomach nearly filled her entire lap, the surface occasionally peppered by the twins moving around inside.

Sans had been enjoying being semi-retired, as he cuddled with Marrie.

Papyrus had finally gotten everything done, and they were finally able to finish their move to the surface. All the other monsters had infact left the mountain by then; and they were making a last walkthrough along the entire mountain that day. Him and Happy had gone through Snowdin, then through Waterfall. They made their way through Hotland, and not too surprisingly Dr. Brewer was waiting for them at the CORE.

"We've been tasked with turning off the CORE properly, son. I...know your condition, but you and I, we're the only ones who know this device this...intimately." Cupcake commented, as he gently patted Papyrus' shoulder.

"yeah, i know...c'mon papa, let's get it shut down." He looked to Happy, giving them a sweet kiss. "don't worry, we're just inputting some long strings of code into the computer...that's all. we just have to do it together, because of security reasons. i'm even gonna get to sit down too~"

Vera was currently getting Kryssie's hair in a ponytail while human cartoons were playing on the TV. "Nothing much. I'm thinking about getting a garden started up here. I kinda liked having our own food around the house."

"Can we get popatoes? I like popatoes!" Kryssie asked as she started trying to dress one of her dolls into a makeshift superhero outfit. Kryssie herself was all in her own little "battle body" that Sans given to her for her birthday since she felt like playing hero.

Marrie was cuddling with him, relaxed and happy for the moment.

Happy nodded and gave a kiss back, "Okay...I can finish looking at New Home while you two work...it can't be that hard..." They offered.

Happy did end up calling Napsta a week prior to ask about the trip to Japan. He answered with more than enough enthusiasm to go, even bringing Zhara and the twins along. Just as he was loved on monster TV, he was more loved when he tried bringing himself and his music to human media. Japan especially started eating it up, so of course he took it as an opportunity to go and meet a big majority of his human fanbase.

Aqua beamed at the idea of a garden. "That's a wonderful idea, ku'uipo...I'd love a garden up here..." She leaned slightly forward, watching Kryssie over her belly. "I see my little hero is ready to go, huh? I was hoping maybe to get some company and protection, on my walk to town?"

Papyrus smiled lazily, and nodded; as he eased himself into one of the two desk chairs that sat in front of the large computer. "sounds like a plan, happy. yeah, just make sure there's no left in new home...the queen had sent out an edict to leave the front door open, once every one was gone from a building...so, yeah, close those front doors, and just make sure no one got left behind somehow..."

Kryssie giggled and nodded, "Yeah! I wanna protect Mama!"

"Alright hero, hang on Almost done..." Vera chuckled and finished the ponytail, "Alright. Have at it kiddo! Aqua, you want me to join? Or this better as a mom and daughter deal?"

Happy nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug for Cupcake before leaving them to work. They could handle that...didn't sound too hard. Wouldn't take long to get to New Home and start looking around.

Aqua hefted herself to her feet, and smiled. "I was going to just take Kryssie, give you a little break, but...with the twins only two weeks away, I should probably have you come too." She patted her stomach, blushing. "I was just going to pick up a few things in town is all."

New Home was quite accurately an abandoned town, as it should be. Front doors everywhere hung open, some with celebratory signs hanging from them; proclaiming proudly that whatever family lived there, now lived on the surface. Some pasted and taped or stapled the announcement from the newspaper that the Barrier had broken. Others had notes for other people who hadn't potentially left yet, to go and join the others. A few...had directions to their own homes on the surface, stating that if someone was in need of a home; they could go and join whoever had left said note.

However, one door was indeed still closed within the city of New Home. An elderly monster, themselves an old white dragon. They were Leslie Brimstone, their scales mostly gone, mostly toothless, colorblind and slightly deaf. They went about their house slowly, and had no family. At the moment, their front door was closed in their little home that oddly stood out amongst the high-rise buildings.

Leslie was one of the original homeowners in New Home, besides the Queen herself. They'd fought in the Royal Guard years ago, alongside Colonel Jae as a Captain of the Dragon Corps, but those years were far behind them. Sitting on their couch, they flipped through the TV channels, finding nothing but static and snow. Tins of food littered the trashcan, and getting up with a tired little grumble, they started to rifle through their cabinets for something to eat.

"I don't mind either way. I need a few things at the market too, so no biggie." Vera didn't mind as she got up from her spot, "Let me just grab my bag. Kryssie, watch your Mama."

Kryssie gave a salute and held onto her mom's leg, "Okay! I protect mama!"

Wouldn't take her long to go off and take her bag.

Happy looked around, making sure all the houses had followed the rules, smiling at the notes of kindness and celebration when they passed them. Once they got to a closed door, they got confused.

"Oh...someone forgot...?" They muttered to themsleves before knocking on the door.

Aqua nodded, and gently patted Kryssie's head as she clung to her Mama's leg. "You're doing a wonderful job, keiki~ I'm so proud of you, my little hero." Seeing that Vera had her bag, Aqua gently took Kryssie's hand and they left the house to go to the market together.

In New Home, deep underground, Leslie had heard the knock at their door; and they carefully came over opening the door a little. "...H-Hello? Oh...I've seen you on the TV..."

They had a confused expression across their face, narrowing their old eyes. "W-Why are you here, dear?"

Vera took Kryssie's other hand as they left for the market. Kryssie was laughing and giggling along, skipping along with her moms.

"What are we getting at the market?" Kryssie asked as she kept up with the two.

Happy noticed the door open slightly, they tried to put on their best smile, "Um..h-hello...I'm H-Hapstablook...I'm..doing last minute checks around to see if anyone is left behind...the...Queen put a summonce saying that...we're all moving to the surface..and...I saw your house here..is...the...only..one...t-that's not e-empty...D-Did you need help...?"

Aqua thought for a moment, and smiled. "We're getting some fresh vegetables, and some seeds so Mommy can start her garden! And I was going to pick up another filter for the fridge's water supply too. Maybe some other things too...just not sure yet..."

Leslie smiled a bit brighter, and they opened their door more. "I...I don't have anyone left...they all went, and...n-no one told me what to do. I used to be in the Veteran's home...but they kicked me out for...for non-payment..."

They turned and went back further into their home and turned off the TV; having given up on it. The little house was mostly cleaned, though an odd smell wafted through the area. A few older monsters who lived in the apartment building beside their home had left rotting food behind in their cabinets, which meant an odd smell went through the whole area. "Do...do you know a Colonel Jae maybe? I used to know him, and his sweet wife Tahi..."

"Like what?" Vera looked at her curiously as she gently lifted Kryssie in the air to swing her a bit. Kryssie started laughing and kept back skipping as he landed again.

"I want strawberries! Can we get strawberries?" Kryssie asked curiously. "I say why not, I can probably grow 'em." Vera chuckled seeing Kryssie so happy.

Happy felt bad for the old dragon...and then Jae was named. "Oh...um well...I...don't know Colonel Jae...well...personally..but...I do know his children..." THey tried not to think of the odd smell coming from the building.

"I-I think we can still get you a home...t-there's a community for elders that can help...n-no payment needed..." They offered, hoping that was right.

Aqua stretched her back slightly, yawning as they continued on towards town. "Oh, maybe something for the twins, or something for our precious little hero...I'll know what I want to get when I see it!"

"Oooh strawberries...yes, we could get that, and some vanilla ice cream, along with some little cakes, and we'll have strawberry shortcake tonight!" Aqua had been on a sweets kick lately with the twins, eating nearly anything in sight that was sugary; along with dousing what wasn't sugary in teriyaki sauce still. "I need more teriyaki sauce and get some pineapple too...Vera can you bake me some teriyaki pineapple tonight?"

Leslie smiled more at Happy's suggestion. "Oh thank you dear...m-my name is Myx. Leslie Brimstone, it's a pleasure to meet you, Myx..." They then went to their bedroom, and got a small tote bag; filling it with what few items they owned. It wasn't much at all.

Coming back out, they smiled to Happy a little. "I-I'm ready to go, dear. I didn't know that I'd be able to go topside with everyone else. I've missed the surface...it was so beautiful..."

Vera rolled her eyes with a smile, already used to the craving. She couldn't judge, her cravings were just as weird when she was pregnant. Bacon dipped in marshmallow fluff, pickles and tomato sandwiches, dry pasta noodles with ice cream. She cringed at remembering she ate some of those.

"Yeah, I'll bake ya some, seashell. No worries." Vera chuckles. Kryssie seemed more excited at the prospect of sweets.

"It is still very beautiful. I...think you'll like it just the same..." Happy smiled and offered to take them down back to the surface. They didn't mind the company this time, it was less lonely, "Everyone was allowed to go topside...the...Queen made a decree...so...everyone's down and living there...we...m-my husband and I...were checking to see if anyone was left behind..."

Aqua giggled brightly, excited by the aspect of getting baked teriyaki pineapple that evening. She'd been craving it for a few days. They stopped to cross the street and waited for the light to turn green as cars slowly drove past. "...I'm still getting to used to these...ca'ars...? They call them vehicles. I don't know why they can't just walk where they need to go..."

The crossing light turned green, and Aqua took Kryssie's hand to lead her across the street. A very loud honking was heard just moments later, as a little car came careening around the corner unexpectedly.

Leslie listened to Happy as they both went along, and ended up heading towards the surface. Standing near the exit, Leslie looked back to Hapstablook. "Go back to your husband dear...he's Judge Aster, isn't he? He needs you now more than ever...I'll be fine, I'm an old dragon, been fine for years, a little more waiting won't hurt."

Vera growled and watched the car pass by, "HEY! YOU ALMOST HIT US!"

Kryssie held onto her mom tight, not seeming to expect the thing.

"They're annoying as hell too. Ugh...walking isn't that bad." She hissed out before looking around to make sure there were no other surprises. Once the coast was clear, she walked with them down the street.

"Oh. It's alright. He's busy with his father in turning off the CORE. He...might be a while. So I don't mind." Happy assured as they got there, "It's not that long from here now. It's just a walk down and to the housing. I can easily get back here again if I need to."

Aqua's entire body rippled lightly as if someone had thrown a rock into her body, and she cringed as she walked quickly along with Kryssie and Vera to cross the street. Taking a few more steps down the sidewalk, she rubbed at her back, and let out a pained yelp; as she massaged at her side lightly. A small stone the size of a marble came popping out from her watery body to clatter onto the road. "Oh! Tsa, that was in me...I think that ca'ar kicked it up...Hmm...let's just get to the market already..."

Leslie smiled happily, as they continued on beside Happy. "Bless you, Happy...you are a very kind person." They held Happy's hand for some stability, heading down towards the village where the housing was.

"Ugh...I can't believe 'em. You okay Aqua...?" Vera looked at Aqua worriedly.

Kryssie looked at both her moms before trying to continue to the market. She wasn't sure why humans were like that, humans were weird to her 5 year old mind.

Happy didn't mind. They were a lot better now with their stability than when they first got their body. "Oh...um...thank you. I...just do my best..." Normally they would be berating themselves but they've been getting a little better at building their confidence. It was just some getting used to and taking things to heart.

Just as Happy had said, it really didn't take long to get Leslie into the elderly folks community. "W-Well...here it is...I can just talk with the front and...get you a house..or...see if anyone needs...a...a roommate...I...do know Colonel's brother lives around here..."

James decided to stick around that part of the neighborhood since he didn't want to take up anyone else's space and he wanted to have space for himself for the time being. Guy was old but he tried his best not to fully act his age. So far, he was content in just living on his own and seeing visitors time to time.

Aqua nodded softly, and sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright...it's gonna sting for a bit, but it was just a small pebble...it didn't actually break the water tension, just...smooshed in kinda."

Leslie smiled sweetly, nodding. "Oh, James is still around? I thought he'd passed away...I'd asked some of my friends, before they too left, and none of them really knew about him..."

The old dragon held their bag close to them; and chuckled lightly as they looked around. Their eyes opened a bit wider seeing the old cat as he was coming closer to them. "James Jae as I live an breathe...I thought you died! I'd heard tell about you and your brother Jonathan goin' up starting that farm, but...nothin' more from it, an' that was near on twenty or so years ago..."

"Alright...well...let me know if something's hurting...last I need is you or the twins here getting hurt." Vera sighed and kissed her forehead, "Ready to keep going? We're not that far yet."

James looked over as he was tending some flowers, seeming surprised, "Leslie...stars alive I didn't think you were still around. No no...i'm very much living and breathing!" He chuckled and headed over to shake their hand.

"My brother is the one who...passed on...sadly. I've been taking care of the farm and raising his children. Now they've all grown up and left, so it's just me now." He smiled, "How have you been? You still look quite nice after all these years."

Aqua sighed, and nodded. "Of course I'd let you know, Vera..." She blushed at the kiss, and smiled brightly. "Of course I'm ready!"

Leslie happily shook James' hand, and a slight yellow blush crossed their cheeks at him complimenting them. "I'm very sorry to hear the Colonel passed, James. All my family that I have had, they done left me too...to the point where it's just me. Hell, they left me in the Underground, can ya believe that?"

They chuckled quietly, and sighed, smiling gently. "Well...I'm doing alright I guess. Was in the veteran's home back in New Home, but I wasn't able to pay a couple months 'cause of the doctor visits, and they done kicked me out. That was nearly a year ago, so I moved back to my old little home that I'd been renting to others...an' I think everyone forgot about me."

Their tail slightly wagged behind them, and they snickered, their yellow eyes gazing over James. They'd always liked him to be honest, but they were at an age where just a friend was good enough for themselves. "Hell, you done thought I wasn't still around neither. So, where can an old dragon get something to eat maybe?"

Vera kept leading Kryssie and Aqua to the market. Kryssie was already excited at seeing a human market up close and what they had to offer. She was disappointed in seeing no cinnabuns like her grandma made but they had a bunch of other fun looking things and food, so she couldn't be too bad.

James didn't like the sound of their family leaving Leslie alone like that, was a shame. "I'm sorry to hear that, Leslie. Family has always been important...should never leave people like that behind."

He dusted himself off and looked to both of them, "Perhaps you both would like to join me for lunch? I've got more than enough since I forgot I was living on my own...made enough to feed three." He laughed a bit at the confusion.

"Oh...well..I'd love to but...I have to go back and meet with Papy and Dr. Brewer...I'm sure they're almost done...so...um...sorry..." Happy felt bad for that but James waved them off.

"No need for apologies. I understand. You, Papyrus, Sans, the Queen, Chara, and Napstaton have been doing a lot of work to make sure monsters are comfortable up here on the surface. You do what you need to do. I can take Leslie off your hands, that is if you're going to join me."

Aqua happily was pushing a little cart through the market, as they got their items they needed.

Leslie listened quietly, smoothing down their dress a bit. "Take me off their hands?" They laughed softly, and nodded. "I'd love that, James. Ain't really had no one to talk with for a long time now, and...well, nothing 'cept tinned fish and chicken to eat either..."

Kryssie was going around looking at some cookies in an aisle when a human boy noticed her. He decided to head over and pull on her tail, causing her to yelp and pulls her tail back, "HEY!"

"Woah...it's real! Mom! Look! It's a real one!" The boy tried calling out to his mom who was on the phone at that moment.

"Then please. By all means. My house is your house. I hope you enjoy eggplant lasagna. Recently learned to cook it." James led Leslie into his home as Happy waved goodbye to the two. They had to hurry back to check on Papy anyway. They wondered if the CORE was done yet...

Aqua had been following Kryssie making sure she was okay; as she was reading the packaging on a box of black bean pasta when she heard Kryssie's yelping. "Oh, keiki, are you okay?"

She glared at the little boy, and then looked to the boy's mother. Aqua came over to the woman, and sighed. "Ma'am? Aloha, I am sorry to bother you, but your son pulled my daughter's tail."

Leslie smiled as they were led to James' home. "Eggplant lasagna, sounds wonderful old friend."

Back at the CORE, Papyrus and Cupcake were finishing up the long strings of codes needed to safely shut down the large device that had powered the entirety of the Underground. And after the last set of code was set up and deployed, soon all the lights were shutting off, section by section.

The streetlamps went dim, bit by bit by bit. Snowdin, Waterfall, then Hotland, and soon enough, New Home started to go off. Cupcake helped his son to his feet; and walked with him out from the labs; as they headed towards New Home and back towards the Surface.

The mom looked at Aqua and didn't think of anything, but did a double take on what she was talking about, "Daughter? Excuse me...?"

"Moooom! Look! Real monsters!" The boy kept trying to get her attention and drag Kryssie. Kryssie managed to dodge his grab and hiss.

"Marcus! Stop antagnozing the monsters! Get over here!" The mom pulled her kid by the wrist and kept walking, causing the kid to complain.

Kryssie rubbed her tail, seeming annoyed. Vera in the meanwhile was looking at the pinapples and seeing if they were good.

Happy just managed to get back to the exit of the Underground. They did get a call from Napstaton and decided to answer.

"Hey cuz! How we doing?" Napstaton called, still the excited guy as ever, "We're doing super awesomely over here! I got my own air time and doing all sorts of shows and interviews! Zhara's gotten some hits in too! People love her aerial silk dancing! It's awesome! How are things going down there?"

"Good...thank you. It...feels like everything's almost done...so...I think we're getting good progress..." Happy smiled, "I'm glad everything's going well...when are you coming back...? Soon I hope...Papy and Aqua should be having their babies soon..."

"Oh we'll be back for a while by then! Gotta see my cuz and the rest of the fam! Don't worry! And when I get there it's gunna be a PAAAAARTYYYYYY!" Napstaton was yelling through the phone, only to be scolded and have crying be heard on the other side of the line, "Oh...oops...messed up naptime...Uh...be back a minute Hap! Hang on! What's good little dudes?! Awww...come on! No tears! Dad's here and sorry! Gotta get back to sleepytown junction!"

Aqua snatched up Kryssie after she'd avoided the boy's grab; and she held her close. "Are you okay, Kryssie? Did they hurt you?" She glared at the human mother, shaking her head. "You need to have a real talk with your son. We are living creatures too!"

She waddled back to the grocery cart, and gently plunked Kryssie into the main basket. "I know you wanted to walk around, keiki, but it's safer here, okay? Let's go find Mommy now..."

Cupcake walked alongside of Papyrus, and sighed quietly. "...I guess I finally am truly and completely retired aren't I, son?"

"yep...and you're here with us, not...lost, like you were...safe and sound. i wouldn't have it any other way, papa..." Papyrus stated quietly as he walked with Cupcake, getting closer to the throne room, and heading towards the exit.

"Oh I can't wait to see my grandchild though..." He gently patted Papyrus' stomach lovingly, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"ah, well you got plenty of love to go around papa...i'm just happy things turned out as well as they did..." He stood at the base of the tunnel leading to the exit and he looked towards the rest of the darkened Underground.

"...i've seen so many resets...so much dustshed...i thought i was going crazy a few times to be honest...and sometimes...i still have nightmares." Papyrus said to Cupcake who had stopped and stood by his oldest son.

"...You still think that Chara can reset, don't you? I worry about that as well. But they've promised, even if that ability ever came back to them, they'd do no such thing." Cupcake patted Papyrus' back comfortingly.

Pap leaned his head against Cupcake's shoulder, sniffling. "i...i just get scared i'm gonna wake up...and all of it...of this...it'll be gone. and i think if that ever did happen i'd probably just finally dust myself...no use living on if all our work got scrapped, yanno! but then i see my spouses face...a-and i know that it's alright..."

Kryssie nodded and stayed put this time. She didn't like it but she knew better than to argue.

Vera finished picking out some pineapples and headed over to the two, "Hey! Check it! These look pretty good, right?" She didn't seem to see what happened earlier.

Happy just listened on the phone to their cousin, who was softly singing a lullaby to his kids. It was nice hearing their soft side again, they had to admit. After a few minutes, Napstaton came back on the phone, "Hey! Sorry about that. Z would have killed me if they didn't keep their nap."

"No it's fine...you're...doing well it sounds like..." Happy paced around the area, just giving their legs something to do.

"Yeah...like...not gunna lie to ya Happ...I didn't think I'd be the dad type. But now that I am...I can't really complain! It's been pretty cool! You're gunna love this thing, cuz! And probably be better at it than me." He laughed.

"Well...we'll see...I doubt it..but...the twins look good so far..."

"Yeah, right? I'll know for sure when they get older! Hopefully they turn out even more awesome than me! I gotta go through, call me anytime, alright? I'll see ya soon!"

"See you soon, Blooky...goodbye...say hi to Zhara for me..." Happy would hang up after that.

Aqua narrowed her eyes at the pineapples, and she nodded slightly. "A'e (Yes), they look fine, Vera...we're nearly done, right? I found the teriyaki sauce, got a few things...apparently human children aren't taught about monsters...and some kid decided to pull Kryssie's tail..."

She looked down the aisle they had gone too, and she saw the mother, and the little boy Marcus. Her mouth disappeared, and she shook her head. "That's them down there...he even tried to grab Krysta...I have no idea why!"

Cupcake gently rubbed Papyrus' back, and led him the rest of the way to the exit. Papyrus saw Happy, and his face lit up in pure joy seeing his spouse. "hapstablook! god i missed you babe!"

Vera growled at the news of her kid being bullied already, "Probably not used to us yet...pisses me off but...ugh.."

Marcus was still pointing at the mosnter family, trying to get his mom to look as he seemed excited. The mom however didn't really seem to care.

"Let's just forget it and move on...I don't feel like fighting..." Vera sighed and gently took Aqua's hand and the basket to the register.

"H-Hi Papy."Happy waved gently before heading over to hug him, "I did what you asked me to...everyone's gone. Did the Core get shut down okay...?"

Aqua nodded, and she followed Vera to the register. Seeing the boy yet again, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "I...I just can't let it go unnoticed, Vera...if it doesn't get addressed it's not going to change..."

She waddled over to the mother and her son Marcus, and she slightly leaned forward to the boy, smiling sweetly to him. "Little boy...why did you think it was okay to pull my daughter's tail? That's not nice! How would you feel if my daughter pulled your ears, and tried to show you, a human, to her mothers?"

Papyrus nodded, and gave them a pleased kiss. "mhm. it shut down smoothly. in about fifteen minutes all the residual power will be gone as well, and except for the natural crystals in waterfall...it'll be dark once again."

Marcus watched the water elemental, eyes wide, "Moooooom! Look it! It's talking water!"

The mom was putting her groceries in the checkout, "Leave them alone, Marcus. I see them. Hands to yourself."

"You're not looking!" Marcus kept complaining. Vera just looked at the two semi-annoyed as she paid for the groceries.

Happy kissed right back, "That's good...oh...Napstaton called. He said he should be back before the baby's due...so that's nice."

Aqua tilted her head a bit, and sighed; putting her hand on her belly. She'd been feeling some tightness across her stomach, and her mouth disappeared despite taking some deeper breaths. "Oooh...t'sa, that hurt..."

She glared at the mother, who was just ignoring her son and his cries for attention. "Ma'am, why won't you listen to your son! He...He's amazed by us, and honestly I'm pretty amazed by you, granted I've seen humans since being here, but...isn't it good to encourage your son, rather than just put him down like you're doing?! Enjoy the few moments you have, experiencing your son's child-like wonder, heleʻoe i kahi hele! (you fucking bitch!)"

Papyrus nuzzled them, and sighed. "that's wonderful, happy...then again, i've still got like two and a half months left. but now, everyone's taken care of, the forms came in for the new financial approvals, and it's back to just desk work for me, boo. and even then...just another month and a half and i'll be on full leave."

"I don't need to hear a monster telling me how to raise my child! I'm not doing the same with yours! Now if you don't mind..." the mom hissed out before bagging her groceries and taking her son.

"Okay babe...take it easy...let's not get too heated, alright? Much as I'd love to give a mouthful...remember we got a kid with us too." Vera mentioned over to Kryssie.

Kryssie was currently trying to pick out the best looking candy bar, there were so many different ones to choose from.

"That's right." Happy smiles before kissing him gently, "And we'll make the most of our time with it." They snuggled up to Pap.

"Would you like me to get you a honey spoon on the way home...?"

Aqua frowned, and turned back to her wife and Kryssie; waddling closer to them. "...I'm sorry...I just..." She sighed, running her fingers through her dreadlocks. Seeing Kryssie looking at the candy bars, she smiled a bit. "You thinkin' of getting some candy, keiki? O ka'āmela momona, nā mea nānā kupaianaha! (Oh caramel, those look wonderful!)"

Plucking up a caramel filled candy bar, she plunked it onto the checkout, and watched Kryssie sweetly.

Papyrus' eyelights flickered to hearts, and he hurgled happily in his chest as they snuggled to him; their hand on his belly. "mmmm...oh that would be great, happy...i'm actually kinda hungry too. do you we still have some of those steaks?"

Vera kissed her cheek and finished paying for everything, "Come on. Let's go home."

"But wait! We gotta get ice cream!" Kryssie mewed out and held onto her mama's hand, "Mama...you said ice cream...right...?"

"We'll get some, sugar pea. Don't worry! I didn't forget!" Vera laughed, "Ice cream we go!"

Happy giggled and scritched under Pap's chin, "We do. I can cook it up when we get back. Don't worry."

They gave him a kiss on the head and a small pat on their husband's belly, feeling a lot more brave and confident with them both around.

Aqua carefully gathered up their items back into the basket, looking apologetic to the cashier. "A'e, A'e, let's get some ice cream! We need that with strawberry shortcake! Oh, and whipped cream!"

The manager had seen the outburst from the water elemental, and she sighed, shaking her head looking to the shift manager. "Can you believe what the Mayor has brought here...all of these...monsters. They're driving away some of our business even..."

Papyrus' tail started waving happily at the scritching, and he smiled wide. "mmm...yer gonna put me to sleep, hap. let's go'on home, yeh? i love you so much..."

"Oh yeah...pretend like we don't hear you. last I checked, Monsters are GIVING you business!" Vera obviously heard it as she hissed, "But after this, we won't anymore!" She took her wife and kid out of the store, not wanting to do anything else in the place.

"Ya know...dad would talk a lot about the surface...he never mentioned how annoying humans could be." Vera muttered out to herself as they got on the sidewalk again.

"Love you too, honey bear...let's go home..." Happy gave him one last kiss before leaving the Underground...for good this time.

Aqua sighed, as they'd quickly gotten their groceries thankfully; despite Vera's proclamation of not ever shopping there anymore. "Excellent customer service my watery wide ass..."

She held some of the lighter bags, while holding Kryssie's hand. "You ready to help Mama home, my little hero wahine?"

Papyrus let out a pleased little growl, as he walked with his spouse. He waved off his Papa who went back home to be with his own wife and husbands, and he was beyond pleased to be home.

Kryssie nodded, "Uh huh! Yeah!" Kryssie giggled and walked with her moms back home. Wouldn't take too long to get back, even with the ice cream pit stop.

Soon enough Vera'd open the door to the house, get all the grocery bags in and starts putting them away. Kryssie was still eating the cone she got, thought she did look a bit messy with how many sprinkles and strawberry syrup coated her face.

Happy walked along with Papyrus back to the house, something a bit on their mind. "Papy...did...we ever come up with a name for the baby...?" They voiced their thought outloud, unsure and trying to remember if they ever talked about it.

Aqua had a simple chocolate cone with caramel drizzled on top, and she eased herself onto the couch still finishing it. The tensing and relaxing of her stomach was bothering her some; but she just tried to ignore it for then, watching as Kryssie was enjoying her ice cream. "You're gonna need a bath, little one; your face is covered in sprinkles and syrup!"

The water elemental loved their tub they had installed. It was a Japanese style onsen, and was double sized as well. All three of them could easily take a bath together, and it was deep enough that Aqua could sit right at the bottom with the water over her own head. It did of course help that she could breathe underwater if needed. A rare trait of fish monsters and water elementals. Much like a fish monster, all she had to do was expel the water from her lungs, and she was able to breath air again.

Papyrus thought for a moment, and shrugged. "i don't think we ever really talked about it, boo. i know that most skeletons get named by the font their voice sounds like. it's uh, a skeleton thing though. it's why my name is papyrus, and my bro's name is sans. my middle name, harlow, although it's a font...i don't have that accent, and it's just a neat name. sans' middle name was uh apparently named after ma's supposed great-grandfather of sorts? she'd only heard about him, serif, from time to time, so she wanted to honor him i guess..."

Kryssie giggled as she continued to eat her cone, not seeming to mind the mess on her, "Ice cream is good, mama!"

"Just try not to spill, sugar pea. I'm working on the pineapple right now, Aq if you're still hungry for it." Vera called from the kitchen as she finished getting groceries packed and was now cleaning the pineapple, before getting the peeler.

Kryssie just finished her cone and licked her fingers for whatever stickiness laid around. She loved sweets as much as her mama, but didn't have them often. The girl mostly enjoyed fruit, but never said no to sweet treats if people offered.

Happy seemed to coo over the idea, "Aww...that's so sweet. Well...if it's a tradition..I would like to keep to it. It sounds very nice." They commented and looked over at Pap's bump, "Hmm...I wonder if you will have a unique font...? For middle names...I'm...not sure what to do...I...don't really have anyone in my family like that..."

Aqua giggled at how much Kryssie was enjoying her cone. "Awww..." She glanced to the kitchen, and smiled. "Ooh, pineapple, yes please ku'uipo! I'm famished..."

The tired and still quite hungry water elemental stretched out on the couch, her heavy belly feeling like it was towering on her somewhat slender frame. It occasionally wiggled or jiggled with the twins kicking and jostling for what little room was left inside. Just another two weeks and they'd be here. "Fourteen days, Vera...I can't believe it...and they're both fighting for who's in my chest apparently!"

Papyrus blushed at Happy's cooing over what he'd told them. As they looked over his baby bump; he took off his hoodie, leaving him yet again in just his sports bra, and his belly visibly shifted as the baby kicked strongly. "woah! did you see that!"

"Pfft. Guess they're excited, huh? I don't blame 'em." Vera laughed as she worked on making her wife's pineapple.

"You're taking it better than I was when I had Kryssie. I don't think I could handle more kids after this. Three's my limit." She joked but deep inside, any more kids and she'd be flipping out. She loved her wife and the kids they had, but being a parent was a lot of stress.

Kryssie headed over to her mom and watched her belly move, "Do babies always do that, mama...?"

"See what...?" Happy seemed confused as they were daydreaming over the child they'll have soon.

Aqua had shifted herself a bit, and rubbed her stomach lightly. "I'm just trying to deal with it all, ku'uipo...but I do agree with you...three's probably my limit as well."

Looking to Kryssie, she smiled sweetly. "Sometimes they do! They like to test out what's going in their little world, which so far, is just Mama's belly! They're feeling feelings and maybe even thinking thoughts! So they get this feeling to move, and they start moving and dancing and jostling. Hey, maybe they're doing the hula inside, hmm?"

Papyrus chuckled softly, and looked to his stomach. He was surprised he could even see anything with the layer of excess ectogel he had over the womb. GMBD, just like his mother, at least it wasn't as severe as Wingdin's had been. Though...to be honest with how severe it was, it probably saved Sans life that night...

He shuddered, as his face suddenly went three shades paler and he cuddled closer to Happy.

Kryssie giggled at the thought of her baby sibs doing the hula in her mama's belly. She then remembered a question she tried asking her Uncle Pap and decided to ask now, "Mama...where do babies come from...?"

Happy noticed the change and held him close, "Papy...? Are you okay...? Is it the morning sickness again...? We're almost home...it's just around the corner..." They looked pretty worried.

Aqua's mouth disappeared, and she sighed. "Kryssie...you're...well...when two monsters love each other, they share their souls with their partner. And for me, that was your Mommy. A teensy, teeny-tiny part of her soul and my own soul formed into the beginnings of your siblings, and because I have less HP then her...they formed inside of me attaching with what's called a soul tether! Usually it's just one tiny part of the partner's souls, so it doesn't harm them at all. I carry them for six months, and then, they're born!"

Papyrus closed his eyes, and sighed, hugging them back. "n-no not morning sickness...i just...r-remembering some bad times in my life...it's alright...it's cool...hey, uh, before we get home, c-could we go see sans and marrie maybe?"

He knew his little brother was probably going to give him shit for just walking around in his sports bra, with his hoodie tied around his hips, but he didn't care. After remembering what his mother went through, the claws slicing through her ectogel like it was gelatin; thankfully she was carrying so much excess ectogel Meaux wasn't able to fully carry out what he'd intended to do. Which was kill his little unwanted brother. Even in her old age, she carried the three thick keloid-like scars across her midsection, a testament to how badly she'd been treated in her younger years.

Kryssie blinked, listening for a bit, "Oh. Okay!" She seemed satisfied before rushing off to the kitchen for a juice box.

Happy was still worried, giving them a few shy kisses. They still were getting used to open space and a larger public. Both still have them an anxiety rush but, if with Papyrus it wasn't too bad.

"I think we can stop by...yes. Are you sure...? Y-you look pale..." they put a hand to Pap's skull, wondering if he was coming down with something.  
Her mind went to elsewhere pretty quick as she got her juice box, a cheese snack, and rushed off to get some toys to play with.

"That worked." Vera headed over with the cooked pineapple and a bottle of teriyaki sauce, looking amused on how Kryssie took the info and left.

Aqua sat up, and smiled softly; the blush still present across her cheeks. "And it's the truth too, thank goodness."

She gratefully took the plate of cooked pineapple and squeezed teriyaki sauce on it and ate a big bite of it, almost moaning at the taste. "You bake the best pineapple, ku'uipo!"

Papyrus nodded softly, and he started to lead Happy towards his brother's house. Getting to the door, he knocked on it worriedly.

Sans woke up from cuddling with Marrie and he slipped on his boxers, heading to the front door. Even with his 'retirement' of sorts, he was still quite 'muscular'; still covered in thin papercut-like keloid scars, on his bone and ectogel.

Tilting his head, he crossed his arms looking up at his brother. "Papyrus...you look horrible, brother. Is everything alright?"

Pap didn't care what his brother said, he just wrapped his arms around the young man, nearly cuddling the short skelegator close to his chest and swollen belly. Orange tears streamed down his cheeks, and he just held Sans.

"I try babe. I try." Vera chuckled and sat with her to watch some TV.

Happy was still worried at seeing Pap like that, "H-Hi Sans. I-I'm sorry...Papy wanted to see you...um..." They started out but didn't really know how to explain what was going on.

Marrie was still sound asleep, tossing a bit at trying to find her spouse's source of warmth. She only woke up when she fell off the bed in her sleep induced search.

"Oww...huh...? Sansy...?" She got herself up from the floor and put on a quick silk robe before trying to find her skelegator. Wouldn't take her long to see they had company.

"Oh...there you are. What's...going on...?"

Sans gently patted his brother's skull, and sighed. "I...I don't know, Marrie... Papyrus, what's wrong?"

Papyrus let out a sad sounding growl, and just hugged him still. "i...i had that scare again..."

Sans immediately knew what Papyrus spoke of, there was only one thing that scared his usually unflappable brother when it concerned him. "It's okay... it's okay Papy... I'm right here, Mama's okay too...and you'll never have anyone harm you like he did..."

He gently patted his brother's stomach and his tail curled around protectively. "Father can't get you...we haven't even seen him when we left...his dust is likely long gone down below..."

The younger brother looked to Marrie and Happy and sighed. "Brother had a scare, a... it's related to our birth father, Meaux Sauveterre. He injured Mama, which was why I was born premature... he'd run away after hurting our mother... Papyrus witnessed the entire thing. Mama nearly died that night. Her struggle to keep from dusting and to keep me alive, caused her one eye to fuse shut..."

"You're dealing with GMBD as well aren't you, Papyrus?" Sans asked quietly.

Papyrus nodded, still sniffling. Sans gently hugged his brother again, and smiled brightly to him. "Don't worry about that then...Happy would never harm you, so you have no worries. Would you want to put me to bed?"

The tall and pregnant skelegator just nodded again, wiping his face off. Sans smiled softly, holding his hands slightly upwards. He knew that his brother probably shouldn't be carrying him, but this one time shouldn't hurt him.

Happy followed Sans in, unsure of what else to do. They felt awful at hearing what happened to them all when Sans was born. No wonder his husband was so scared.

"I...I would never...hurt him...or the baby...n-not intentionally...I...I..." Happy was already shaking and nearing tears.

Marrie immediately headed over to take Happy into a hug, "We know you wouldn't Happy...it's okay...I...think we should leave it to the brothers..." She led Happy to the kitchen to let the brothers have their moment for now.

Papyrus had gently picked up his younger brother, carrying him to his bedroom. After sitting on the bed, and just snuggling his baby brother a little bit, Sans voice, although muffled, could be heard.

"You wouldn't think that Happy would hurt you, do you, brother?" Sans asked quietly.

Papyrus shook his head. "no...no god no...i...i saw what he did to mama...i...i have my own scars from that fuckin' bastard anyways...i just can't...it's nothing to do with hapstablook, it's all me, it's all my fuckin head, sans..."

Sans hugged his brother, and sighed. "No...what you saw it harmed you. Perhaps you need to see if you can find a therapist again, brother...that might help you some, because these feelings might only get worse, the farther along in your pregnancy you get..."

Papyrus just nodded and he patted Sans' back and then left the bedroom; going to Happy's side. "...m'ready to go home, happy...i-i'm sorry fer scaring ya babe..."

Happy sniffled, still worried. Once Pap came back, they immediately hugged them tight.

"It's okay, Papyrus...Happy's just really worried for you..." Marrie tried explaining.

"...L-Let's go home...I-I'm sorry..." Happy hiccuped out, their anxiety was getting the best of them again.

Papyrus shook his head, and pressed kisses to Happy's face. "don't be...don't be sorry boo...it's me, it's all me, nothin' with you...i'm so sorry..."

His tail wrapped around Happy's waist softly, and he gently hugged them, as he led them out from the house; to go back home. "i love you hapsta, i love you so much dear...i'm sorry for how this came on and shit, i didn't...it's just been building and i kept jus' trying to ignore it...and i know that's not good..."

Sans laid back in the bed, and sighed, as he ran his clawed hand over his skull. "BEING THE STRONGER BROTHER IS HARD SOMETIMES MY DEAREST..."

He looked up as Marrie came back into their bedroom. "But I hope I did well, by helping my brother..."

"I...I-I love you too...I-I'm sorry..." They were trying their best to calm down, "I...I didn't...I..." They just hiccuped the rest of the way home. Moment they did, Happy would immediately try for some snuggles. Always seemed to root them and calm them down.

Marrie headed over and sat by him, "I think you did...you're a very good brother, Sansy."

She placed a few kisses on his skull, "It's really nice of you to take care of your brother like that..."

Papyrus cuddled them as well, just wanting to be grounded in the slightly stretchable arms of their spouse. His face, as nearly always was smooshed right against their chassis; next to their soul; and he closed his eyes, as a few tears escaped his sockets. "i'm sorry too, i'm such a fuckin loser, all i can think about is the damn past, and it keeps haunting me...fuck, fuck i'm sorry hapsta...i love you, i love you so damn much, and i just want us to be safe and good and all i can think about is mama getting hurt by my fuckin father..."

Sans let out a soft laugh, and he smiled at the kisses from Marrie. "I just try my best...I love you so much my darling dear..." He gently kissed her back and smiled sweetly.

Happy just held him as they got to the couch, holding him close and gently rubbing his skull. There were still some hiccups but that didn't seem to stop them.

"Papy...i-it's okay...y-you're not a loser...y-you're h-hurt...y-you were h-hurt by h-him...I wish I could help better..." They continued to nuzzle and hug Pap close, afraid to let go.

"I love you too, Sansy." Marrie giggled and kissed right back, "We still got a lot of the day left...what do want to do?"

Papyrus sighed, trying to enjoy the head rubs. "thanks hap...y-you're doin' plenty babe..."

Sans let out a quiet pleased growl and turned over onto her, straddling his body on top of her. "I'D SAY WE GET BACK TO WHAT WE WERE DOING BEFORE WE FELL ASLEEP MY BELOVED DEAREST!"

In James' house the old dragon Leslie had enjoyed time with James and had a very great lunch with him. At the moment they sat on the couch beside him and they gently sat beside him as the old cat flipped through the TV. "Is all human television like this? Lots of channels...yet nuthin' to watch really?"

"...I hope so..." Happy sighed and continued the cuddle session. They didn't seem to do or say anything else at that point on.

Marrie laughed, unable to help herself, "Then? I think you were leading, my cute, blue and handsome skelegator~" she purred before giving him a few kisses_

James was more than content with the company. Especially when said company was about his age. He loved his niblings, don't get him wrong, but there were things he could never talk about with the three.

"Shame really. Humans have so much to give and do...but not a decent television program until some late hour." The cat kept flipping through channels, "Least with Napstaton, he had a pethora of shows...you didn't like one...another type would pop up within the hour."

Papyrus just stayed in their spouses hold, closing his eyes at a certain point as he started to fall asleep in their hold, after pressing a few kisses to their metallic face.

Sans grinned as he started to trail his fingers up underneath her silken robe, and started to take the lead in starting to get her ready to go for another round of sex like they'd been doing earlier.

Leslie nodded softly, and chuckled a bit. "I know! I'd love watching his quiz shows, and listening to his music...this...now this is just crap to be honest." They sighed, and found themselves slightly leaning against James.

"Ooops, sorry James, ain't got the best stability since the Guard yanno..." Leslie murmured, smoothing their skirt out nervously.

Happy held Pap and let him rest, keeping quiet for the while until they themselves fell asleep too.

"Music's not my taste...but then again...I'm a little more old fashioned. The quiz shows were interesting." He chuckled as he flipped through the channels more, landing on what looked like a human quiz show.

"I suppose this will do. Not as hyper and energetic as his but...it will do." James looked over at Leslie with a smile, "Not to worry. You're not bothering me now. If it helps, do as you like."

Leslie chuckled softly, and sighed, letting themselves lean lightly against James. The old white dragon looked to the TV for a moment, then over to James. "I didn't really care for his music neither, but it made me feel like I wasn't alone at least..."

"Guess I don't really need that no more." They seemed pleased at least by the human quiz show that James had found and started to watch it as well, just enjoying the old cat's company.

After a little bit, Leslie smiled, glancing over to James again. They patted his knee gently chuckling. "Thank you James, I'd always hoped to see you again yanno. Heh, I did have a son, did I ever tell you? But...he don't call his renny no'mo; don't bother wit me...ungrateful little brat."

"He's good for that, I suppose. You are the second I've heard say that." He has a smile as he watched the tv, "Well I did say my home is yours if you wish. I truly don't mind the company. I did want a space of my own but truth be told, it's quite the change from a full house of youngsters to just myself." He wasn't used to all the quiet the house had. He was at least used to warm smiles, sounds of sibling arguments, muttered readings of text books, and surprise hugs from his youngest niece.

Now that he lived alone, he had none of that. They still all visited him time to time, but it wasn't the same as living under one roof.

"Really now? I didn't think you would settle. I'm sorry to hear that. I know being an adult is challenging, but it never hurts to call or pay a visit." James looked over at the dragon, "I never settled down with anyone. But I still ended with children. After my brother died, his farm was was starting to as well. I went from visiting to take care of him to fully living there and raising his children. Now they're off having kids of their own...least one of them is trying. Eldest, I don't know what he's doing. Boy is an enigma."

Leslie sighed softly, running their hand through their grayed hair. "I...didn't really settle...it...it's something that no one talks about anymore you know..."

They lifted a necklace out from around their neck, and showed it to James. It was the Delta Rune symbol, with a dragon curving around it. "The Queen had...quietly started a program, amongst the dragons, to bolster the population, in an effort to storm the barrier. This was...long, long ago...us dragons thought it was wrong that she'd wanted to do this, but the...the payout was supposedly well worth it..."

"The soulache wasn't, James...I was paired with another white dragon, and we...created a child together. I never even knew her that well...we were paid because of a successful pregnancy...then...then the program was abandoned. And I was left with a little child, my son...and no support. I couldn't talk about the program even with the veteran's association! It was as if I was just...a...a single parent!" They sighed, and shrugged a bit. "I raised him and he went out on his own...and I was just left alone...again."

Leslie gently gave James a kindly hug, before settling back against the couch again. "At least I'm not alone now. Thank you."

James didn't like the sound of that at all. He did give a hug back.

"...That's awful...I'm...so sorry...no one deserves that...I wish I had known...". He did have some sorrow of his own accord. That's part of why he left to stay in the farm. He couldn't stand leaving those kids alone...especially with... the witch.

"I'm glad to keep your company...and you with mine. I must warn you though, my niblings do come with my young granddaughter. So I apologize in advance." He laughed a bit.

Leslie chuckled softly, smiling. "Oh, that's perfectly fine James... having company around would do wonders I'm sure."

They stood up from the couch, and went to their duffle bag that had a few things of theirs. A few old dresses, some pants and shirts. Leslie dressed simply enough, and didn't have much to their name. "Would you mind if I went and got something clean on? Um, am I staying here, I guess?"

In the largest house, nearest to the mountain opening, was the Queen's house. She lived with her ex-husband Asgore, a bit begrudgingly, but they were trying again.

Going through boxes of old paperwork, she sighed having found the folder that covered 'The Dragon Solution'. "Oh my goodness, I still can't believe we tried this, Gorey... dragons breaking through the barrier..."

"Be my guest...or, I think at this point, I should call you a housemate." James smiled and got up himself, "Do what makes you comfortable. I have no problem."

James headed off to do some dishes while Leslie did their unpacking and cleaning up. He didn't admit it outwardly but, he was very happy for the new change.

Jonathan was watching from a side, doing his best not to be seen. He hated the sounds of what had happened to his old friend and soon left to seek someone to talk to Toriel and Asgore. This was something he was not going to take lightly.

Leslie smiled softly, and gathered up their things, heading down the hallway slowly. Finding an empty bedroom across from James, they went in and started to hang up the dresses and shirts they had brought.

Finding a small shower attached, Leslie sighed happily and went to take a quick shower, one of their dresses laid out to put on afterwards. They thought about their son, and ended up crying in the shower to themselves.

Despite being forced to have a child, and be a Renny somewhat against their will, they loved their son and wished he would speak with them again.

Wouldn't be long until Jonathan had spoken with Darren. Darren had agreed to go and speak with the Queen and former king at their home at his father's behest. Jonathan would follow his son but wouldn't make his presence known unless he had to.

Darren had made up with his dating partner but he still had some stresses here and there. The outing was needed for him. He'd be at Toriel's and Asgore's doorstep soon enough.

"Are you sure about this dad...? I...don't think this is a good idea...if this wasn't common knowledge...there must be a reason for.." Darren still was pretty nervous about the whole thing.

"Son...I'm asking you for this as a favor. I need these questions answered...please. If not, I can call your sister and get it settled." Jonathan sighed, trying his best to be patient.

"No no! I can do it...I can manage...just...need to get my nerve..." Darren was never that confrontational, he hated any type of confrontation and hated violence. Which is why he and his father didn't fully get along with one another since Jonathan was all muscle and tried teaching him how to stand up for himself. Darren was the wimpier of the siblings, but that didn't mean Jonathan had no love for his son. Just a little less patience sometimes.

Darren took a breath and rang the doorbell of the house as Jonathan made himself invisible.

Toriel had put away most of what she'd been working on, and she came to the door. "Don't worry Asgore, I've got it!"

Opening the door, she looked down at Darren curiously. "Well, howdy, it's a pleasure to meet you? I'm afraid I've not met you yet...hmm...oh, you're the Colonel's son aren't you? I do know your sisters very well though...what brings you here today though?"

"H-Hello your majesty...and..yes...that's me...Darren Charles Jae...If...you'd be so kind I'd...like to ask you about something...? For my father's sake...p-please?" He wringed his hands nervously as he talked, hoping he wasn't being a bother.

"I know this may be none of my business but...it does deal with someth-...someone he cared about during his time in serving you."

Toriel nodded softly, and she opened the door more to allow Darren to come inside. "Of course...the Colonel was a very well respected man, and if you're asking on his behalf; who am I to deny you?"

"It's a shame that he was taken from us so long ago..." She chuckled softly under her breath as she went to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. "I mean, your brother-in-law Sans Aster has tried so desperately to fill those empty shoes left behind, but with his medical issues...heh, well, there's a reason he's just been given that celebratory position anyways...but, what was this matter you needed help with, Mr. Jae?"

"Ah...yes. Well...thank you for your condolences, your majesty...my family and I appreciate it." Darren nodded as he came in.

"My brother in law does his best. I know he does. But dad had his way with things, I suppose. But Sans never did too bad with what he could do. My family owes him as much." Darren twiddling his thumbs as he tried to word the next thing that came to mind.

"My father mentioned to me and my siblings of friends he worked with during the war. I've seen one or two and remember only a select of the stories he's told us. But...one recently comes to mind with new...information that I've heard and heard alone...tell me...do you...remember a...Dragon's Solution...?"

Toriel's crimson eyes flickered over to him, and she frowned softly; before she simply sighed. "The Dragon Solution...pray tell how do you even know of that? It was a failed program from years ago, probably before you were even born."

Picking up her mug of tea from the kitchen table, she settled herself into one of the oversized (but to her and Asgore normal sized) chairs; and took a sip from the cup. "Please, take a seat dear. What would you even want to know about that old program anyways?"

Delicately, she pushed a tray of cinnamon cookies her husband had baked earlier that day towards Darren. "They're cinnamon-caramel, Asgore baked them earlier this morning. Help yourself."

"It was...mentioned to me...by my father...He only mentioned he had an old friend who was part of the program...and...if left more problems than it did...solve them." Darren answered nervously before taking a cookie.

"To my knowledge...they did not do well in the program...nor did they fair better when it was disbanded...I...think I remember him saying how...it seemed...a...and these are his words not mine your majesty..but...he had said that it was horrid to hear that a good friend who fought so hard under you was tossed out carelessly...like that...and...forgotten..." He seemed pretty scared in saying that but he knew if he didn't, his father would be at his neck about it.

"Just...exactly...what happened that let a program like that come into pass...? I...did not take you or the former king to allow a...a decree such as that... forceful...for...lack of a better term..."

Toriel's gaze stayed strongly on the young cat, as her frown grew and grew; the more the young man spoke. As he finished up, she took another sip from her tea, and sighed slightly. "Well, you have only heard his side of things, granted from...so long ago. The Dragon Solution, was something that our original and first Royal Scientist had thought up. It was not Dr. Undyne Boush, or Dr. Caddy Brewer however, it was a Dr. Skink, Dr. Verdana Skink to be exact. She's since passed away, years ago; but her thinking after the barrier had been erected was that perhaps the power of dragons fire, ice and other powers over the elements could be used to batter down the barrier. This was before we realized that we needed human souls, my dear boy."

"So, as it went, we contacted all the dragons still present in our kingdom. Many of them were former Royal Guardsmen, or other high-ranking positions...to encourage those...who might have been less willing to...procreate; we gave them very handsome reward packages for successful pregnancies. However...once we realized that human souls and not dragons was the answer; the program was immediately halted." Toriel took a cookie herself, and played with it in her furry hand for a moment, before she took a bite.

"The dragons within our program understood what issues would occur during their time in it; and so far we have not heard of any issues, despite it being years later..." She looked to him again, and took another bite of the cookie. "...so, I've told you everything about this old, abandoned program that unfortunately failed due to our insufficient knowledge of the barrier when it was originally erected. Why did you want to know about it, Darren?"

"Well...y-you see...I..." Darren was already shaking in dear, not liking Toriel's gaze on him. It was this that decided Jonathan had to step up.

"And you have done nothing to make sure that the dragons that did have succesful pregnancies were taken care of afterwards!?" A booming angry voice came from the air. Soon appeared the Colonel in his ghostly form, but he looked quite angry at the queen.

"These are people who gave their lives and loyalty to you, my Queen! We would never question nor complain to you as your people are loyal! But to leave them behind?! Did you not see the consequences that became!?" He let out a fierce growl.

"N-Now Father! P-P-Please...let's not g-get into this! Y-You said you let me do the t-talking!" Darren was already in fear of the queen, he didn't need to be fearing his father with what he would say to her.

"And that wasn't going where it needed! You left them BEHIND, Toriel! Do you have any idea how hard it is to raise children on your own from a partner who had no love nor care from you at any point?! Was the heartache of those monsters worth this damned plan!? And since it failed, was there no action done to take care of those who had children?! Had you or Asgore ever came up with such plans?! Because the way I've seen it, I there's so such thing!" Jonathan's mane was standing on end with rage, he never liked leaving friends or family behind. Even with his death he had regrets but with recent events he could rest easy. This was something he could not forgive however...

Toriel nearly fell from her chair at Jonathan's booming voice. She stared at where he appeared, and started to nearly choke on the cookie in her mouth. After smacking herself in the chest a few times; she glared right back at him. "Colonel Jae! H-How...I thought you..."

She stood up from her chair so quickly that it toppled over with a resounding bang that rattled throughout the house. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED BY THAT HARRIDAN WIFE OF YOURS!"

Staring at the table, she took a few deep breaths, and glared at Asgore who had come running to the kitchen in worry. "...Gorey, it's fine...g-go back to your gardening dear..." Her sights drew back to Jonathan and she sighed, shaking her head. "No...no we didn't leave them behind, Jae...we gave them what we could. When this plan even was enacted, it was before the CORE was even built, those that were down there, lived in Home or Snowdin...Waterfall had barely been expanded into at that point..."

She sighed quietly, shaking her head. "As for those who had children...we did what we could. Giving them financial assistance, creating a type of food assistance for those who's Guardsman pension might not be enough...that was years and years ago however, Colonel...so...what is the meaning of all of this anyways?"

"I am dead. But I had some unfinished business...clearly." Colonel hissed out as Darren was now cowering behind the seat he once was sitting in.

"And though my wife has been quite unmerciful and callous with me...I do wish you do not speak to my family that way." He still kept his glare at the Queen, not backing down, "There were still those left to suffer. It's come to my attention that you ended up FORCING these dragons to procreate, and then left them in the dust! Leslie is one such of those parents! Left behind by the dragon you forced onto them, having them bear a child with no support but for monetary gain...and once the program left, they were left without any financial assistance! A single parent on their own to raise a son! And left forgotten and abanonded once money ran out! And the son had gone and left them alone! Do you have any idea?!"

"D-Dad...p-please...I...u-understand the anger...b-but...p-please...m-may I remind you while you are of the other p-plane of existence...I-I'm still here a-and very m-much mortal...?!" Darren slowly raised himself from behind the chair.

"Oh grow a spine, son! She wouldn't do anything! Not while I'm here!" Jonathan growled at his son before looking back to Toriel.

Toriel frowned deeply, and crossed her arms. "Jonathan...are you speaking of General Leslie Brimstone perhaps? General Brimstone was one of the few of the white ice dragons left in the kingdom at the time. They...were very handsomely paid for their services. It was never forced, but...it was highly encouraged. They were paired with a non-guardsman, the only other white ice dragon in the kingdom; a Miss Yancy Sliverwing...I remember them, as many dragons were earth and fire based...their powers over ice was thought needed against the barrier."

"And no, I wasn't aware of anything happening with the retired general...I might be Queen over our people, Jonathan...but I am not able to keep tabs on everyone all of the time." She righted her chair finally and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. "And as to what their son has gone and done...that has nothing to do with myself, Colonel. However...I would think perhaps with your...newfound abilities, perhaps you could be the one to help them."

"Not handsomely enough if my family kept to the farm as their only source of income and the General struggled to pay for basic care for their only son. I don't expect you to keep tabs on every single person who is under your rule Toriel...but I do expect you to fucking CARE about the people you rule over. ESPECIALLY those who given their loyalties to you for generations." He still continued to growl before heading back to Darren.

"But fine. I had no idea what you would be able to help with now. You are only a face for the humans to call. Indeed...why should I care for a so called queen to rule with kindness and compassion...afterall...twas your idea of a war in the first place. A war that caused more problems than solutions...more heartache than progress... This is the same woman who allowed her children to be killed over foolish means...and rather than take responsibility for her own misgivings...she put blame on someone else. Asgore had the right idea..." Jonathan made a low snarl before dragging Darren off with him.

"I never needed you to help me...I don't see why I had the damn idea of asking you to start now..." With that, he disappeared and left Darren at the door. Darren was shaking like a leaf, panicking.

Toriel stood there, her crimson eyes wide at the accusations hurled towards her. She glared at Darren, and looked towards the floor; as tears gathered in her eyes. "...Leave boy, before I get ideas..."

Leslie had taken their shower, slipping on a simple tunic style dress and thin pants. Their thick white tail nearly dragged on the ground in their old age, and they came to the kitchen with a small bag in their hands. Seeing James was putting away what was left of dinner they smiled a bit.

"Oh, there you are, I was going to let you know I'm putting my medications in the fridge. They're properly labeled of course..." Leslie spoke softly, a mere shade of the strong ice dragon they used to be years ago in the Royal Guard.

"Y-Yes...y-your m-m-majesty...t-terribly..s-sorry...h-have a g-g-good night!" Darren raced out the door as quick as he was dragged there. He didn't stop, he just ran for home. Even when his father tried calling for him again.

James looked over from putting leftovers away, "Oh? That's fine. I'll be sure to watch out for that then. Please...you nay need to ask permission here, Leslie. As I've said..my home is your home."

He honestly didn't mind. Time did change everyone, he saw that in his niblings and his brother. He figured it was another one of those. But he did want to help them as much as he could. "Did you need anything else? I'm happy to help you get things more comfortable for you if needed be."

Sans had been out on an evening jog, something he did every night before dinner, being a skelegator of habit, and he nearly was bowled over by his brother-in-law. "DARREN! WHAT?!"

Picking himself up, he growled curiously, scratching the side of his head. "What on Earth is wrong with my brother Darren now?"

Seeing Jonathan, he blinked a bit, and gestured to where Darren had run too. "Colonel! It's a pleasure to see you again! Is there something I can help with maybe?"

Leslie smiled a bit brighter, it could be seen they were mostly toothless as well. "Of course, of course James. I just wanted you to know is all."

They thought for a moment and they shook their head. "No I'm actually quite fine. Other than, being nearly toothless, nearly deaf, and colorblind, I'm actually pretty healthy, long as I take my medications every day. I'm nearly a thousand years old you know. And I'm still doing well for myself. But I'm happy to have company, and I'm going to go rest a bit for now, 'less you needed help with something?"

Darren was panting out of panic, still shaking, "S-Sans! H-h-hello! I...um...s-sorry! Just...aaaah...I need to get home! Pardon!"

"Darren! Son! Hang on!" Jonathan let out an annoyed growl, but it was too late, Darren had ran off again.

"...I knew I should have asked Veronica...least the girl has the nerve and the spine to get things done." Jonathan watched his son run off home before looking at Sans, "Perhaps you can help me boy...I need a favor. You still have connections to people about. Can you find someone for me?"

"Of course. Go on and rest, I'll be turning in myself soon enough. Have a good night." James put away the last of things and headed off to wash his hands, "We can talk more in the morning. I believe I'll be getting a visit from my niece and grandniece in the afternoon. So if you hear the yelling of a five year old, I apologize in advance."

Sans saluted Jonathan proudly, and grinned brightly. "Of course I can find someone for you, my dear father-in-law! Who are you needing me to find then? I'll do my best to assist you!"

"That don't bother me any, James. Little ones are precious, and they should be encouraged to be have a zest for life, I say." Leslie nodded softly, and after setting their couple of bottles of liquid medications into the fridge, they headed back to their room, going to rest and finally sleep for the night.

Jonathan chuckled at Sans's energy, "At ease, son. And thank you. You happen to remember a General Leslie Brimstone? They are a good friend of mine and I need help locating their son. I suppose you can say I am in debt to dear Leslie and wish to repay them."

He figured that was a simple enough explanation without giving too many details. That's all he technically needed to do, "Be a big help if I can get the boy located."

James finished up not to long after and decided to head to bed. Part of him was wondering if he had to explain his brother's comings and goings, but, he figured if time came he'd do so. For now, sleep was calling him and he was fine with dreams. The feeling of company so close did ease some worries for him.

"General Leslie Brimstone..." Sans thought for a bit, scratching the back of his skull. He knew he'd heard that name before. It took him a few minutes, but he smiled. "I've never known them, except in history books on the guardsmen of the Great War. They were known for isolating groups of humans with their icy breath, and rending their enemies with their sharp claws! I've based some of my attack patterns after their own! But, I've never met them...as for their son, I think I have heard of him..."

"He used to be a school teacher, before he retired. But I don't know his first name. I just remember my brother telling me of his teacher Mr. Brimstone, but...he retired before I got to the fifth grade, the grade he had taught..." Sans finished. "I never actually knew him either, unfortunately..."

Looking to Jonathan, he chuckled softly. "I do know this... he's not a boy, far as it seems...then again I think my brother said he was a genius like himself though..."

"That would be them yes." Jonathan continued to listen, giving a thoughtful growl.

"Hmm...perhaps we should ask your brother then. And I know he's not a boy, be a man now. But, that still changes nothing in that I need to find him, son. Now...can you help me...?"

Sans nodded, and led the way to his brother's house, knocking on the door firmly.

Papyrus had been asleep in bed with Happy, and he opened his eyes blearily. "...great..."

Getting up from bed, he came shuffling to the door in just an old tanktop and khaki shorts. "mmm? what's up bro? you an the colonel enjoying some father son bonding or what?"

Sans sighed, shaking his head. "No, well...do you know what your old teachers first name was? Mr. Brimstone you'd told me, but he retired or something?"

"oh shit, yer asking me about old 'skinflint stone'...damn, that man was a hard-ass. reminded me of father to be honest...but uh, brimstone's first name was reginald, we sometimes called him reggie, but he hated that. said there was only one person who could call em that, and it wasn't us idiot kids." Papyrus commented, folding his arms underneath his chest. "as to where skinflint is...i dunno off the top of my head. but uh...hey, gimme a minute, i'll look in my records, see if he made it to the surface..."

Papyrus went to his file cabinets, which by then there was nearly four of them, stacked five drawers high. Looking to the labels he found the right drawer and started flicking through them. "bridwell, bridweg...here, brimstone. reginald brimstone...bought the house down on canterbury lane, number 52."

Happy was still currently knocked out. Robot had forgotten to charge themselves before knocking out. So currently they were at 20% after Pap noticed the change earlier.

"Thank you Papyrus. I most certainly appreciate it. Suppose I'll head down there with one of the girls and finish business." Jonathan looked thankful as he gave Pap a light pat on the head, his way of saying "job well done"

"I'll leave you two to rest. I know its getting quite late. Goodnight boys."

"night, colonel jae, your welcome." Papyrus smiled as he gently closed the door behind him.

Sans nodded softly, and walked back to his own home, pausing before he looked back up towards Jonathan. "I do hope things work out, Colonel. I'm happy to have been able to help you."

"I do too, son...I do too. And thank you...been a very good help." Jonathan gave him a pat on the head to before fully disappearing for the night.

Morning would come soon enough. Marrie was sound asleep in bed, purring away, snuggling up Sans only to hear beeping.

"Mmm...Sansy...turn off the alarm...I don't wanna be up yet..." Marrie let out a groan as she tried burying her face into a pillow to down out the noise. The beeping itself wasn't from any phone or clock alarm...it was coming from the kitchen.

Sans turned over to turn off the alarm, and he noticed it wasn't from his phone. It was far too early for that. Even for him. Sniffing the air, he sprung to his feet, his eyelights flickering out as he ran to the kitchen.

It was a fire, having taken over the kitchen and creeping into the living room, quickly spreading. He ran past the edges of the flames and flung open the front door, then he hurried back to their bedroom. Without a second thought, he grabbed her, after grabbing their phones into his inventory.

Running full tilt as the smoke was rapidly filling the house, he went outside the house, and leapt into the river, holding her close to his chest, before he climbed out again. The only reason he didn't call the fire department, was he could already hear the sirens in the distance.

Marrie screamed at the suddeness of being taken up like that. Once she saw flames, she immediately sprang awake, "O-O-Our...OUR HOUSE!? WHAT HAPPENED!? SANSY!"

Even with the river, she was stll panicking, only gasping for breath once they surfaced again. She didn't fully expect the jump.

Jonathan semi appeared by Sans and Marrie, giving a nervous and slightly shamed grin, "Uh...good morning kids...I...was going to surprise you with breakfast..but...uh...suppose my cooking skills are just as bad in the afterlife as they were when I was alive...sorry about that." He let out a small laugh before disappearing again.

Marrie got her bearings and looked to her ghostly father before screaming "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Jonathan immediately disappeared again. Vera always had Jonathan's temper. Marrie usually never got angry. Disappointed and hurt, yes. But never angry. When she did, she was her father to the power of 10 when driven to that.

Sans stood there beside the river, watching as the fire department was putting out the fire in his home. One moment he was sleeping peacefully next to his wife, the next he was running terrified for his life. Due to a fire his father-in-law had set off by attempting to make them breakfast.

"Well, now I know where Alphys learned to cook years ago." Sans muttered, his eyes narrowed as he glared at their house. "Hopefully it's not too far gone...and...and at least we're okay. Right my dearest? It's just a house, it can be fixed and it can be repaired."

Marrie was still fuming in Sans's arms, fur still sticking out as she hissed at nothing, "Dad's going to wish he stayed in the afterlife now! THAT WAS OUR FUCKING HOUSE, SANS! THE SMOKE DAMAGE! THE WATER DAMAGE!"

"JUST...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She would need a while to fully calm down. Especially as she ran over when the firefighters arrived to take care of the scene.

Meanwhile, Vera was just getting up from her own slumber.

Jonathan had decided to visit his eldest daughter to hide from Marrie and making the excuse that he was there to visit them and play around with his grandchild.

Kryssie didn't seem to mind as she left her moms alone to sleep while she played with her ghostly grandpapa in the house.

Sans chased after her to try to keep Marrie from hurting herself...or anyone else for that matter, as she ran towards the firefighters.

Aqua stayed in bed for the time being, being so close to having the twins. She still had about thirteen days left, but knew they could honestly come at any time by then.

After about an hour more of sleep, she reached over tiredly, patting for Vera. "Ku'uipo?"

Carefully she got up out of bed, and went into the living room. She didn't realize it, but her stomach had already dropped down. She waddled to the couch and eased herself onto it. "I feel like a wrecking ball, Vera."

A contraction seemed to almost just barely ripple across her stomach, and her mouth disappeared as she rubbed her belly.

Vera let out a yawn as she got over to the kitchen to start breakfast, "I know babe...you said that yesterday too...just a little longer..." She started up making breakfast, getting enough out to get some omelets and a quick fruit salad.

Kryssie was giggling and running around with a little blanket cape, "Morning mama!" She suddenly started flying around, Jonathan was picking her up and letting her fly around.

"Wheeee! Grandpapa's here!" She kept laughing and giggling as Jonathan soon set her down by Aqua to hug her.

"Sorry for the intrusion girls. Thought I'd come for a visit." Jonathan chuckled as he made himself visible.

"Hey dad. Nah, you're cool. Make yourself at home. We were gunna visit Unc later today, but you're free to join us for breakfast." Vera was cutting up some fruit to go along with everything, "Babe, you want me to bake some pineapple for ya again? Or you want that for a thing later?"

"Aloha, Colonel." Aqua sighed softly, managing a smile as Kryssie hugged her. "Not a problem, sir...sorry if I'm not exactly, up to speed today..."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and rubbed her stomach as the twins were shifting in what little room they had left. "I dunno if I can eat, Vera... I'm not hungry..."

"Something...just feels really off. I'm all tense and nervous...for some reason." The water elemental leaned back on the couch, both hands running over her stomach. She was still dressed in her pajamas; silken pants and a semi-fitted tank top.

"I'm just Colonel to people outside the family. No need to call me that. John or some variation of Dad is alright with me, Aqua honey." Jonathan chuckled and took a "seat" on a nearby chair.

"Huh? You usually got a big appetite. What's going on?" Vera stopped her cooking and headed over to check on her.

"Mama? Are you feeling sick?" Kryssie looked at her mom confusedly.

"...Aquaria...how far along are you again?" Jonathan took a look at his daughter-in-law, trying to see if a hunch of his was correct.

Aqua could barely hear all of them crowding her at once. She tried to just focus on one then the other was speaking it seemed. Her pink eyes widened and she gripped the fabric over her stomach. "I...I only got like, less than two weeks...t'sa it hurts, it's like they won't stop kicking me!"

She sighed deeply, laying back against the couch again, closing her eyes. "Keiki I'm not...not sick...just not feelin good..."

Looking to Jonathan, she nearly had tears in her eyes. "Kāne, I'm scared...a-am I supposed to have em early?"

Vera took a look at her before looking at Kryssie, "Baby...sugar pea...can you get mommy's phone and call Kupuna James?Just like I taught you? I'm going to need his help. okay?"

Kryssie nodded and ran off with a smile, first hero mission for her.

Jonathan floated over, already confirming in his head that he was right, "It's normal, Aqua honey...you're having twins, so they have a time when they come early since they can't grow anymore with the little space they have. You and the children will be fine, just take it slow...that's all."

He at least remembered that when he was helping James study for his training. Sounded right in his head from memory.

"Come on...if they're coming, let's get you back in bed...unless you want to have them somewhere else." Vera knew this part, and she hated it when she went through it. But at least she semi-remembered on what to do.

Aqua carefully got to her feet, and she shook her head. "No...no bed, tub! I need the water...gonna dry out if not in the tub!"

She was in the middle of a contraction and in her mind she needed to get naked and into the very large bathtub they had. Without a second thought she slipped off her silken pants and waddled down the hallway slowly in just her tank top and her panties.

Stopping in the hallway, a splash was heard as her 'water' broke. Oddly enough, it was a swirl of thinly colored pink and blue, a mixture of both Aqua and Vera's magic colors.

Aqua let out a burbling groan, leaning against the wall. "Verrraa...catnip, I'm s-sorry if I ever cracked jokes when you were pregnant..."

Vera helped her out best she could, "Shhh...it's alright. Welcome to my world. Come on...we're almost there. Just take it easy, breathe through 'em like I did."

She helped get Aqua into the tub and start filling it with water. "Just in and out, seashell. Breathe in...breathe out...unc's coming. You got this. If I can do it, so can you. You're strong like that."

Kryssie went over to her Grandpapa, phone in hand, "Kupuna is coming!"

"That's a good girl, Kryssie baby." Jonathan gently scooped her up and held her, not needing her to be around when the babies made their debut.

"What's wrong with mama...? What happened?"

"Mama's having your siblings. She'll be okay. Your mommy's helping her and your Kupuna is coming soon to help too. We just have to be patient is all." He promised. He still remembers the days when all three of his kids were born.

Aqua had gotten her underwear off, deciding to leave her tank top on, though she hiked out up over her massive stomach. She moaned, cursing herself that she couldn't hold it back.

"I can do this... I can do this..." She smiled to Vera, pink sweat seeming to dot her forehead. Another strong contraction came rolling across her and she groaned. {I can't, I'm not strong...w-water ele... elementals...h-have their kids quick!}

Gripping the sides of the tub, she panted and then slipped beneath the surface of the water instinctively. She felt better being inside the tub, and her hands rested on her stomach. Feeling the contractions again, she tried to focus.

The young water elemental hoped that her wife remembered the breathing device she'd picked up for her, so she could join her underwater while she birthed the twins.

The little device just looked like a mouthpiece with a tube running through it, and it sat on the counter beside the bathtub.

Vera didn't forget it. It was with her, but part of her was still not liking being underwater. She looked back at the water and groaned, "Angel above Aq...you're sooooooo lucky I love you..."

She took the device and took only her shirt off, leaving her bra and sleeping shorts on before diving in with her laboring wife. Much as she hated being down deep in the water, she'd face it for her.

James would come in about 10 minutes later. Jonathan had pointed out where the girls had gone as he was caring for Kryssie. Wouldn't be long until James joined them underwater with his own breathing device. This wasn't his first water birth either, he's delivered all sorts of babies in other places. Came with the job that he signed up for.

Vera was still hanging onto Aqua's hand, trying her best to focus on Aqua rather than where she was. James did give her a few glances to make sure she was okay before turning to Aqua to see how far she had left.

By then the first baby's head was already crowning, and Aqua was taking deep breaths in and out, her rarely seen gills slightly flaring with each breath.

{Oh fuuuuuckkk...} She grunted and pushed again, the first baby sliding out, and she floated backwards in the water a bit. She reached forward, getting the first baby and she went topside, knowing they'd follow her. She breathed outwards strongly, the water quickly escaping her gills.

"C'mon... c'mon cry for Mama..." Aqua rubbed their back, they were a tiny kitten, oddly enough with gills along their neck. She knew they could breathe underwater like herself, but she had to make sure they could breathe air too.

After a few moments, a little spurt of water came from the babies gills, and the little boy let out a lusty meowing cry.

James and Vera would soon follow a bit after the baby was born. Janes did a quick look at the young kitten and smiled, "One out of two...healthy little boy. Good job, Aqua. Very good."

Vera gave a kiss to Aqua's cheek, "Hey...there we go...hey little troublemaker!" She could only laugh at seeing how her kid was.

"Still one more to be had. Aqua, can you give Vera the baby? You'll have to start pushing soon." James was happy to see a new grandnibling born but he had to keep vigilant since it wasn't exactly over yet.

Aqua already was deep in a contraction, and she shakily handed Vera their little boy. "Already...t-there..."

She let out a whimper, and patted Vera's arm. {I'll bring another kid up, my love...}

Slipping beneath the surface once more, already breathing easier as she was in her best state underwater, she focused on breathing, following the signs that James signed to her.

It only took a few pushes, but their second child, another boy was born. This one was similar to his brother, gills lining his neck, which allowed water or air breathing; along with what appeared to be water-repellant fur. One boy had icy blue fur, the other had a darker hue, closer to Vera's coloring. What both of them had however was Jonathan's head fur coloring it seemed.

After pushing out the second baby, who was a natural born swimmer; Aquaria had passed out, drifting down to the bottom of their nearly eight foot deep bathtub in their master bathroom.

Vera ended up seeing the baby and pulled him into her arms along with his brother. "Holy...h-hey! There's kiddo number two! Wow...you look...a lot like your grand papa...but I'm okay with that." Vera just kept the kids with her, gently rocking them.

James didn't let her drift too down far, bringing her up back to the surface but keeping her submerged to get her energy back up. He did focus on seeing the twins while his tail kept Aqua from drifting too much.

"Uncle? She okay?! What happened? " Vera noticed her unconscious wife and was ready to panic when James shook his head.

"She'll be fine. Water elemental need to gather their strength after something like this. Same with you when you first had Krystabelle. I just didn't want her going too deep in case I needed to do some healing. Boys are good?"

"Yeah...yeah they're both good. They're good..." Vera kept hanging onto the boys, letting out a relieved laugh, "I'm not gunna hear dad shut up about this huh...?"

"No you are not."

While Aqua was gathering her strength underwater, the twin boys were babbling and making all sorts of noises in Vera's arms. One boy, the one with icy blue fur, had a tuft of hair that looked strikingly like Jonathan's. The other one with darker blue fur, had blond hair like Vera's.

One boy let out a burbling squeal, while the other was mewing up a storm, their tail slapping against the water playfully. A few minutes passed by and Aqua had joined the land of the living once again.

After swimming topside, she weakly looked to Vera, and smiled softly. "Aloha, my ku'uipo...h-how are the babies doin?" She was still exhausted and nearly slipped down, as she awkwardly splashed water everywhere in her effort to not fall beneath the surface again.

The boys had water dribbling from their gills, their large eyes barely open, they were laying against Vera's chest just experiencing their new world for the first time.

Vera chuckled and held the two out, "They're good. Both are talkative little dorks." She gently kept rocking them as she placed a kiss on Aqua's cheek, "You feeling okay? Not so easy, huh...?"

"She did significantly better than what you went through, Vera." James let his tail go from Aqua as he looked at both mom and sons, "Two healthy baby boys as well no less. You did just fine."

Aqua gently took the boys into her arms, and lightly treaded water as she laid on her back delicately. Pulling off her tank top; she then put the boys to her chest and closed her eyes as she let them feed. She felt at ease, and blissful after the pain and pressure had left her. Still needing to recooperate, she gently rubbed their backs, and smiled sweetly.

{Just let me float, the boys are natural swimmers, my sweetheart...they will come and go as they want in the water...if you want to join us, you can~} Aqua murmured tiredly, her pink eyes gazing to Vera. Her dreadlocked hair floated lazily behind her, but her face told a different story; of exhaustion and barely hanging on, despite her easygoing, emphatic nature.

Sans was slowly walking through their house, or rather what was left of it; seeing their kitchen gutted out from the flames; and the rest of the living room soaked with water and obviously damaged by smoke. Sighing quietly, he shook his head; his tail rattling. However it seemed that Marrie was suddenly interested in something else as she'd gone to the bathroom.

"MARRIE...Is everything okay? Do you need assistance with anything...I mean, I know today has been quite...terrible my dearest..." Sans leaned against the wall beside the bathroom, wiping his arms off softly from the soot he'd gathered while trying to right a few things in the remants of their kitchen.

Vera leaned over to give her a kiss and rub her shoulders a bit. Marrie learned massage from somewhere, and that somewhere was from Vera.

"I've been there, seashell...just relax...take a breather. I'll be right here, alright?" She started activating her healing magic a bit to give Aqua a bit of a boost, just in case she needed it.

James decided to stay in the house a bit longer and help clean up, that included the mess in the hallway. He didn't mind, it gave his nieces the peace and quiet they needed.

Jonathan was still busy with Kryssie, now having moved outside since he wanted her to be a little more at peace. Girl was getting pretty worried but being outside and with her Grandpapa made things a little better.

Marrie looked at something in her hands, her face read annoyed. "Darn it...again...? Come on..." She whispered to herself before seeing Sans.

"Hey...no I'm okay...how's the kitchen...?" She sighed and thew the thing in her hands away. A negative pregnancy test. She washed her hands and started to leave. She at least hoped that was some good news out of it all, but she wouldn't be getting it from there.

Her focus now was on the pictures in the livingroom. Some survived with only the frames or glass being damaged by smoke, some pictures she knew had to be air dried, her wedding photo was ruined a bit with the smoke turning the picture darker than it originally was. Least the pearl Sans gave her a long time ago was still okay, only the glass it was sitting inside of was clouded with smoke and soot.

Aqua felt like she was melting more into the puddle she was at the massaging. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply and smiled sweetly. {Ohhh...you do such good massage, babe...}

One of the boys detached from Aqua and went swimming in the water easily; giving out tiny cute burbling meows. Aqua looked over at them, and she smiled brightly. "Lookit, they're natural swimmers, ku'uipo...though I know it'll be hard for them to start crawling and whatnot..."

Leslie had gotten worried about how long it was taking James, as he'd run out without telling them. After locking up the house, they were making their way towards Vera's house when they saw Jonathan in the front yard with Kryssie. "H-Hello?"

They narrowed their eyes curiously, wiping their face for a moment in shock. "...James told me you died, Colonel..."

In their own house, Sans shook his head, following after Marrie. "The kitchen is a complete LOSS. Apparently your father was trying to fry up sausage and bacon, and he'd started a grease fire...I've already called a repair service for such things, and they said they'll be by later today for an estimate..."

Going over to their closet, he pulled out his dress uniform and unzipped it cautiously. "...OH NO MY UNIFORM! The...it smells like my BROTHER'S HOODIE NOW!"

Putting it back into the closet, he looked worried over at Marrie. "I do hope our photos are alright, my dearest...this is just...Papa's said we can move back into the house with them temporarily while our house gets repaired..."

"It's fine. They don't need to know how to walk or crawl yet. But uh...I think we gotta start giving them names though." Vera laughed a bit as she kept massaging.

Jonathan looked over seeing Leslie and froze. Busted...he knew he should have tried convicing Kryssie to stay to the back...

"Ah! Leslie old friend! Haven't seen you in a long time! Well...my brother wasn't wrong...I'm...still dead. Been dead for decades. But...I suppose you can say I have some unfinished business." He let out a nervous laugh as Kryssie stayed by him, "What are you doing here?"

"Some...are okay...our wedding portrait...i don't know if it can be saved...maybe Darren can fix it...?" She sighed, seeming saddened with everything. She loved her dad and appreciated what he tried to do, but at the cost of her house? It didn't sit with her.

She didn't notice the tears starting to fall.

Aqua watched their twins for a few moments longer and she nodded gently. Shifting herself to where she simply sat on the ledge along the side of the tub; the other baby detached and began swimming as well. "Well...I was thinking they would be named after Kane and Uncle James."

She pointed to the boy who had the tuft of brightly colored hair much like Jonathan's and she smiled. "He'd be John Kaiko Jae, and him..." She then pointed to John's brother who was swimming back towards Aqua, mewing happily. "...he would be James Uluwehi Jae."

Settling back against the lip of the tub; she gently gathered the boys; as a gentle wave of water pulled them to her side. Cradling them both close to her chest, it could be seen when she pulled them out from the water, they instantly put their heavy heads against her shoulders. Gravity was certainly against the watery twin cats, as the water elemental then slowly stepped out from their deep tub.

Moments later the boys started to cry. "Oh...oh no no...Mama needed to get out from the water, keikis...c'mon, shhh..shhh...we're gonna put you down, and give you a nice soft blanket, hmm?" Aqua started to slightly rock back and forth on her feet; and the boys started to calm down a bit at the 'ship on the water' feeling that it had on them.

Outside the house, Leslie came a bit closer and smiled softly at Kryssie. Looking to Jonathan they chuckled softly, smoothing their shirt sleeve down a bit. "Unfinished business? I've got that as well...a breakfast casserole that your brother suddenly left in the middle of eating. He wouldn't tell me what happened, he just...took off like someone lit his tail on fire..."

As Marrie spoke, Sans came over to his wife, and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my love...it was all a mere accident...it will take time, but things will be restored as if nothing happened! I will make sure that, my dearest love..."

He gently gave her a kiss, and wiped away her tears. "For now...why don't get dressed for the day, then we can gather up what clothing we'll feel like we need, and we can go to my parents house? I'm sure they'll appreciate seeing that we're okay. The house, and our items can be replaced...we can't. So it's...good it wasn't any worse at least..."

"Those are perfect, babe." Vera chuckled and kissed her cheeks before gently rubbing her thumb on her boys' cheeks.

Once they started crying, she started humming a lullaby to help calm them down. She'd grab her uncle, dad and daughter later.

"Sorry about that. That'd be the commotion going on inside. My daughter-in-law went into labor so we called ol James over to help bring the babies into the world. So I was left here taking care of my granddaughter." Jonathan patted Kryssie's head, earning a little giggle.

"Hi! I'm Kryssie!" She laughed.

Marrie nodded and sniffled, hugging him tight. "Okay...l-let's go..." She didn't want to make things worse. For now, she wanted to get what she could and let things get fixed.

John and James started to fall asleep in Aqua's arms, James letting out a few tiny purrs and John mewing cutely. It seemed the feistier of the two didn't want to sleep yet. The world was so bright and exciting! And not everything was wet, so amazing. But even then, his eyes grew more heavy at his Mommy's humming, and soon he fell asleep as well.

Aqua smiled softly to Vera, and she put her forehead against her wife's. {...never again, Vera...you could not pay me to have more children...}

Leslie blushed softly, and ran their hand through their grayed hair. "Oh! My word, I didn't even know...well, now I feel like the asshole here. Oops...got little ears around, I shouldn't be cussin' like that."

They knelt down a bit, their thick white tail resting on the grass. "Well hello there, Kryssie. My name is Leslie. It's a pleasure to meet you, munchkin."

Sans returned the hug, looping his tail comfortingly against her back. "It will all work out, my dear."

After they'd packed their bags, they locked their front door...although it didn't matter much; what with the nearly blown out side of their house concerning the kitchen. As they were leaving, the restoration company had come by; and Sans spoke with them; while they got to work. It would take about a week total to replace everything. After two days, they could come back to the house anyways.

Thankfully it didn't take long, and they headed down the sidewalk, to cross the couple of streets it would take to get to Sans' parents house. Along the way, they decided to take a shortcut; through Papyrus' yard.

Papyrus was laying out in the backyard, just in boxers and a sports bra; with Happy curled up beside him, themselves underneath an umbrella. Sans stopped in the yard and stared at his brother for a moment.

"Again...welcome to my world. We're not having anymore kids. Three's plenty." Vera laughed a bit before continuing her lullaby for the twins.

"It's alright. She knows better, right Kryssie?" Jonathan patted her head again. Kryssie let out a purr before going closer to Leslie. She seemed interested in her grandpapa's friend.

Marrie just followed, seeming tired and stressed. She wasn't really expecting any of this.

Happy was serving themselves and Pap a glass of lemonade they made last night. They handed a glass over to him before they noticed Sans and Papyrus. "Oh...H-hello you two...good to see you..." they managed a smile.

"Hey. You two look comfortable." Marrie managed a tiny smile back, she still wasn't too happy

Aqua followed Vera slowly to the twins bedroom and she delicately put them both down in their crib.

Leslie smiled sweetly, their long tail curling beside them. "Well hello there...my name is Leslie Brimstone. I'm your grandfather's friend from the Royal Guard, years ago. And I live with James, I guess he's your great uncle?"

Sans sighed, and wrapped his tail around Marrie's waist. Papyrus sat up a bit more, blinking a little.

"you look stressed as hell...what happened?" Papyrus drawled, as he took the lemonade from Happy.

Sans pointed to his house and frowned. "A good morning breakfast gone wrong...our kitchen is gone and it's getting repaired. I just had us take a shortcut through your yard to our parent's house at the end of the cul-de-sac..."

Vera kissed Aqua's cheek and watched the twins sleep for a bit, "Wanna get Kryssie and my dad to see them?"

Kryssie giggled again and nodded, "Uh huh! Kupuna James is nice. He's helping my mama and mommy."

"Was. They're doing just fine now. I apologize for running off like that, Leslie." James headed over, drying his hands with an extra towel, "As you can see, it was a family emergency."

Happy looked over a bit and but his lip in nervousness, "...That explains the barbecue smell early this morning...Papy thought someone was grilling something..."

"Just our kitchen...and some of our pictures getting smoked..." Marrie mumbled, still seeming less than thrilled, "I love my dad but...cooking was never his thing...Uncle James is luckily much better.."

Aqua nuzzled Vera softly, and nodded. "Yeah...I'm gonna get a house dress on, and just sit for a bit in the rocking chair...still got my 'land legs' right now yanno."

Leslie stood up and chuckled softly. "Oh it's quite alright...family emergencies, well heck any emergency is certainly worth it James. I just was worried something worse happened...but it's fine. I put away breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen too."

She gently patted Kryssie's head and smiled. "And you are just the sweetest lil munchkin aren't you?"

Papyrus had sat up more, and sighed; running his hand down his face. "greaaat...at least you two are a'right...fuck i thought someone was grilling bacon half the morning then i wondered why i could smell wood..."

Sans folded his arms over his chest. "REMINDS ME OF CAPTAIN ALPHYS. SHE'S BURNED HER HOUSE DOWN TWICE BEFORE I TAUGHT HER HOW TO COOK PROPERLY! AND SHE'S NEARLY BURNED DOWN THE LAB TOO."

Looking to his brother, he came over and just gave Papyrus a slight hug. "We should get going to Mama's house though, she'll start to worry if we take too long..."

Wingdin was currently feeling her way through the cabinet, with Edge assisting her; while she was setting up to make cranberry orange crispbread.

Bitter looked to the bowl of flavored heavy cream and brown sugar as he swirled the bowl slightly around. "...Yer really gonna be makin' this rich 'o ice cream, Wing? It's pure heavy cream and eggs...wait this is custard; you know Doc is big enough a'ready right?"

Wingdin snickered softly, shaking her head. "No no no...is for all family, good nice holiday type of foods. And we have roast slow cooking in oven too. Good big pork roast, with apple chestnut stuffing. Make my baby boy and his wife feeling better after problems today."

"Yeah...sounds good. Get some rest." Vera nodded and let Aqua head off. While she was away, Vera took a picture of the twins on her phone and texted the picture out of them to the other family members before heading out to the front to get Kryssie and her father.

Kryssie giggled and tried hugging Leslie's arm. "Thank you, Leslie. I more than appreciate it." James seemed thankful for that.

"When did you two started living together?" Jonathan gave a grin at James. His brother rolled his eyes, knowing what he meant but wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Woah...uh...you got a new roommate, Unc?" Vera came out to the front, cardigan on just barely keeping her bra hidden.

"Yes. This is Leslie. Old friend of your father's and I. Leslie, this is my eldest niece, Vera. How's Aqua doing?" James looked over at her.

"Just fine. She's getting rested up." Vera headed over close as Kryssie ran over to ask about her siblings.

"Yeah...we better go..." Marrie sighed. Happy felt their phone vibrate as they checked it, "Well...there is some good news. Aqua had her babies. Twin boys. One looks a little like your father."

Marrie headed over to take a look, a small gentle smile appeared, "Awww..." part of her longed for the day she could give a baby to Sans too. She wanted to. But for now, she was happy for her sister.

Leslie chuckled gently at Kryssie trying to hug her arm. "You wanna hug? Ain't no problem sweetheart." The old dragon gently wrapped her arms around Kryssie; her soft, leathery wings slightly fluttering. "You are a great hugger, aren't you?"

Looking over to Vera, she grinned wide; standing up again after hugging Kryssie; letting the child run off again. "Pleasure to meet you Vera. Oh, James I put a pot of soup in the slow cooker, we can have that for lunch if you're hungry!"

Papyrus glanced at the phone and grinned. "they're cute...hey they got gills, looks like they can breathe underwater like aqua can. pretty neat."

Sans gently gave Marrie a kiss on her cheek, hefting their large bag over his shoulder again. "They're beautiful. We can see them later on tonight if you wanted, or tomorrow morning of course...don't need to crowd them you know."

Taking Marrie's hand, they both headed off to Sans' parents house.

"Sounds lovely, thank you." James's smile grew...and so did Jonathan's. "Wipe that smirk off, brother...I know what you're thinking and no." James immediately went back to annoyed as Jonathan began to laugh.

"Nice to meet you too. Uh...you guys wanna come in and see the twins? They're sleeping right now but I think they can handle it." Vera offered as she picked up Kryssie to go see Aqua and the boys. "Sibbies! Yay!"

Happy nodded in agreement, "We can see them later too...I know Aqua must be exhausted right now..." They put away their phone before waving at Marrie and Sans leaving. Once they were gone, they focused on cuddling Pap again and patting his bump, "It will be your turn soon..."

Marrie just nodded as they headed off to Sans' parents' house. She needed to clear her head anyway.

Leslie looked between the two brothers, and put their hands on their hips. "Jonathan Jae, I can't believe you. You know what I went through and I wouldn't want no one like that. Now...a good friend, I could see...but don't be pushing us together when we don't wanna be. You nasty little man, I swear..."

They sighed, and smiled. "I'll let you two go see those babies; I'm gonna head on back home though, don't wanna be in the way none."

Sans had just quietly led the way to his parent's house, and came inside as he had a key. "We're here! Papa had said for us to just let ourselves in..."

Papyrus chuckled and shook his head as he put his glass of lemonade down. Closing his sockets, he pulled his straw hat over his face. "...wake me up when the baby's here, boo..."

"I mean no harm, Leslie old friend. And my thoughts weren't onto that. You admitted that all on your own." Jonathan laughed before disappearing to get inside.

James didn't really say much on the matter, he just headed inside.

"You're welcome to come in and see them too. Any old friend of dad's is a friend to the family." Vera offered before heading in too.

She'd bring Kryssie into the nursery quietly to let her see her baby brothers, "These are your little brothers, Kryssie...whatcha think sugar pea?"

"Wow...they're tiny...and got lots of bue..." Kryssie stared at her brothers, doing her best to be quiet as possible so she didn't disturb them. Mommy did say babies always need quiet.

Marrie followed inside, not saying much else since she didn't feel like talking at the moment. By that point, she just wanted to nap and forget what happened happened.

Happy giggled a bit and kept rubbing his belly, "Your daddy's silly...isn't he...? Don't worry...we're still just as excited to see you...take your time." They figured if Pap was going to be sleeping, they decided to sing up a soft lullaby for the both of them. It was still a really nice relaxing morning afterall.

Leslie rolled their eyes, and couldn't help the smile across their snout. Hearing Vera; they decided to follow anyways and see these new little bundles of joy.

Aqua had gotten a house dress on, and put on a CD of lullabies in the twins bedroom; before she'd fallen asleep in the rocking chair herself. She was letting out quiet snores that sounded like a barely burbling creek.

Cupcake had been playing the piano at the moment, and he turned on the bench and came over to them. "Oh, I am so terribly sorry to hear what happened, children...come, you must want to rest; it's been dreadfully horrendous today...the extra bedroom is all set up for you both. I'll call you when dinner is done in a few hours, alright?"

Sans hadn't realized it, but he felt quite exhausted as well after the adrenaline rush from that early morning had finally passed. "Thank you Papa..."

Papyrus listened to them, and let out a soft hurgling noise as they rubbed his heavy belly. He only had a couple months left; and his GMBD was pretty bad, he was nearly as large around as Aqua was. But he tried to put it out of mind, and having his spouse spoiling him nearly everyday was a pleasant thing however, and made everyday so easy for him. He didn't feel worthy of all of the attention, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Vera used a vine from her magic to put on a blanket over Aqua, not wanting her to get too cold while she slept there.

James and Jonathan would come in and smile at the two little sleeping bundles. "Little boys...Stars alive...they're looking just like their grandpa with that hair." Jonathan laughed quietly as he hovered over the other side, "And one looks more like his mom here. You two did fine work, sprout."

"Thanks dad...but...that's not the only thing...we...figured out the names and..." Vera gently let Kryssie down, letting the little girl get a closer look of her brothers herself, "The darker blue one is John Kaiko Jae...and the one that looks a little more like me is James Uluwehi Jae." She looked at both of the cat males, soft smile on her face. "Named after the two best father figures in my life...Aqua and I agreed with it...so...yeah..."

Both brothers seemed stunned. Jonathan floated over and hugged his daughter with her hugging back, "...Thank you, Vera...makes everything I've done for you kids worth it..."

James joined the hug in too, looking like he was about to start crying.

"Love you guys too..." Vera managed a laugh as she held both of them, blessed to have both of them in her life.

Marrie nodded and followed Sans into the spare room. Part of her wanted to see the bright side of things at the moment. But everything didn't seem to add up for her. Once she got to the room and laid on the bed, she curled up and started to cry.

Happy didn't mind giving him the attention. Part because they felt Pap deserved it and part because it helped their anxiety too. Made things calmer for themselves and gave their mind and hands something to do while their husband enjoyed it. A few more months would make it even more worth it. They never admitted it outwardly but they were a little excited to see the baby soon. They just hoped they made a good parent along with a good romantic partner.

Aqua snuggled in the blanket as she slept. James started to stir in the bed; letting out a squeaky mew. His eyes opened a bit more; and he gazed up from the crib. John heard his brother mews and his tiny little hands started working the blanket. Moments later he sneezed; a dribble of water coming from the water kitten's gills.

Sans had set their bags down on the floor, and his tail shot straight up when he heard her crying. "Marrie...oh...oh honey..." He immediately crawled into the bed beside her, the bags forgotten; as he gently held her close. "My dearest, I know things look bad, but we'll get through this...together...I've taken care of everything that's happened, and give it a week, it will be like it never happened at all!"

Papyrus let out a quiet grunt as the baby decided his lungs were a good punching bag. "...guh, fuck...what're doin' up there kid? get outta daddy's ribcage..." He lifted the straw hat and yawned as he looked up at Happy, a lazy grin across his face.

"guess rest times ova, and it's time for daddy to get movin' huh? they get up in my ribcage and i get moving a bit then they're all happy again, nyeheheheh..." He drawled as he hefted himself more to a sitting position. "...hate to admit it, but i'm still stuck on that grilled bacon from earlier this mornin. you wanna go to muffet's? she reopened down in town..."

Kryssie watched the babies move about, eyes sparkling in curiosity and excitement. She loomed over to see both her brother's better, her tail swaying about behind her. "Hi...I'm Kryssie! Your big sister! Imma be a good sister to you!" She picked up a little tissue and wiped up the dribble of water from John, "Silly bubbies."

"Looks like the boys are up...Dad, Uncle? You want to hold 'em?" Vera looked at the two. James managed to whine out a yes as Jonathan tried his best not to bust out laughing before heading over to see the boys.

Marrie snuggled into his chest and only continued to cry, "It's not j-just that! I...I...I just w-wanted today to be g-good for something! Our kitchen's gone...the pictures I have are ruined...I'm n-not getting pregnant but m-my sister had her b-babies...and...it's...just e-everything all at once...!"

Happy got up from their spot a bit, "Goodness...little one likes to move about..." They gave a light pat at Pap's bump, "Please be nice to daddy...he works hard." They did give the bump a light kiss on the cheek before looking back at Pap, "Muffets sounds good...I think a walk over might help cure the little fuss..."

Jamie looked to Kryssie; his pink eyes blinking a little bit. John squeaked again, patting the blanket on him in some attempt, almost looking like the kitten was trying to swim.

Sans sighed, rubbing her back gently. He nearly paused when he heard her talking about not getting pregnant yet. "...Oh...hmm...just like with the house, my love...we have all the time in the world to have as many children as we want."

Papyrus nodded in agreement. "yeah, that's what i was thinkin' too. i'll get dressed, into something more uh...appropiate, and we can head on down there."

Going into the house, he found a pair of maternity khaki shorts (rather a pair that he just simply buttoned beneath his gut as he'd been too lazy to go find khaki shorts or pants that were maternity-styled); a simple tank top, after taking his sports bra off. Loping back into the living room, he chuckled looking to Happy.

"should i go out like this, or should i try to find a hoodie that fits over my baby bump?" He grinned, his large glasses perched on his nasal bone. Papyrus knew he was being a bit teasing at the idea of going out braless in just a tank top was not the best plan.

Kryssie giggled at seeing them before giving them each a little boop on the nose. Jonathan gave her a pat on the head before picking up his namesake, "Well hello there little man! Look at you! I can already tell you're going to be quite the strong one, hmm?"

James picked up the other brother, still biting his lip to make sure no tears came down, "...H-Hello there...fine young man, hmm...? I hope you do well, child..."

Marrie hiccuped, "It's just...everything together...I...wouldn't be upset at not being pregnant again...that's been happening for a while...it's...harder than I thought...but...the fire...my dad running off like that...the photos...the pearl...the kitchen...it...just hit me hard...that's all...I'm sorry for being whiny..."

Happy was putting away the lemonade they made into the fridge before they noticed Pap come back. They started blushing heavily before shaking it off, "Papy...I think the hoodie would be a good idea...b-but...a b-bra is best..." They still blushed, doing their best not to stare.

John blinked, and opened his tiny mouth a bit; his little tongue blepping out. As he looked around a bit; his ears flicked; still mostly stuck to his head, as was normal for baby kittens.

Jamie meanwhile was a bit more quiet then his twin, and hiccuped in James' hands; his ears springing upward in surprise at the noise he himself made.

Sans continued to caress her lovingly, and hurgled softly in his chest to give her some calm. "No, don't you ever be sorry for being whiny my dearest, you are one of the strongest women I know in my life! To have a day, where things just break down, it's understandable to be broken-souled over it all crashing down around you..."

Papyrus snickered, resting his clawed hand on his bump as he waddled over closer to his spouse. "...well, how am i supposed to keep 'abreast' of all the new things 'growing' in our lives?"

He busted out laughing as he winked at Happy. "yeh, yeh, i'll get a bra on babe...i'll prolly wear a zip-up hoodie at least, so it's easier to take on and off...i mean, i hang around here in just my bra...but i don't 'xcatly wanna go flashing the humans down in town..."

Jonathan chuckled and scratched behind John's little ear gently, "Atta boy. You're gunna be great!"

James smiled and lightly nuzzled him, "That's alright. One step at a time, little one..."

Marrie sniffled and nodded, trying to rest and sleep.

Happy let out a few laughs, at the puns and with his reasoning. "Okay. T-take your time, Papy." They managed to say with a laugh.

John looked up at Jonathan, and let out a tiny mew; clenching his teeny little fingers around the cuff of his Grandpapa's jacket. Jamie purred at the nuzzling, letting out another hiccup; as residual water trickled from his gills.

Sans kissed her softly; and curled up close to her to help her rest and sleep better.

Pap kissed their cheek, and went off to the bedroom; getting better clothing on. This time he actually made an effort to look nice. Going through the closet, he found something he hadn't worn in a long time. A mint green colored, button up long-sleeved shirt, with a complimentary starry skies bowtie; and his long khaki slacks. The slacks apparently had an elastic waistband, and they fit easily underneath his heavy belly; where the button up shirt; actually managed to tuck into the slacks. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized this was possibly a look that Happy had never seen before.

'Dr. Papyrus Harlow Aster, Assistant to the Former Royal Scientist, Dr. Caddy Brewer.' He hadn't worn clothes like this in years, because it wasn't required in his day-to-day life. He just hoped that he wouldn't encounter Napstaton wearing this embarrassing getup. The overly loud cousin-in-law of his had in fact seen him wearing clothes like that, plenty of times before his robotic body was finished originally.

Coming out from the bedroom, he adjusted his bowtie; and blushed slightly. "ready for us to go, babe...it's uh...one of the few things that'd fit me." He slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks and sighed. "an' i got a bra on, don't worry 'bout that..."

Happy was grabbing a lighter jacket to take with them to Muffets. They've been experimenting with a few looks for themselves but with the heat, they opted to keep their black tank top on along with the pink jacket they wore.

Once they saw Pap in their new get up, they blushed heavily, face going completely pink but eyes sparkling with little hearts. "Oh...my...g-goodness..."

Papyrus blushed as well, his long tail starting to wave behind him. "you like it? oh my goodness, i'm dressed like papa dresses...i had to wear clothes like this back in the lab, because my hoodies weren't protected from chemical spills yanno...but it is comfy an' if ya like it...i can start dressing like this again..."

As he moved forward, he noticed the fronts of the elastic pants starting to fall, and he rolled his orange eyelights. "aw geez really...i'm gonna have to get something else...h-hold on..."

Heading back to the bedroom; he tried to pull the slacks up over his stomach, but they weren't big enough for that. Frowning to himself, he pulled out a pair of black suspenders, putting the contraption on as well. "...there we go, least my pants'll stay on now..."

"here's your big dork of a hubby, happy...least i'm still feeling pretty great though. and don't think i hate what i'm wearing...i actually like it...just used to get a lot of shit growing up, and dressing like my papa..." Papyrus grew quiet, his hands resting on the top curve of his stomach, his entire face lit up in an orange blush.

Happy didn't seem to mind, their pink blush glew red at the sight. Once they heard about being teased about that, they headed over and hugged Pap close.

"...I love it, Papy...you...y-you look really sweet...I think it suits you and...i-it's cute how much you look u-up to your father like that..." They admitted quietly, blush still on their face.

They really did like it, they felt it was a nice little change. And seeing the resemblance made it all the sweeter for them. They only wished they could have the same connection with someone. But they didn't mind, they weren't the envious type. If anything, it made them treasure what they had even more.

They gave a kiss to their husband's nasal cavity, "...All those nasty things are not deserved...you look very nice...Papy..."

Happy didn't seem to mind, their pink blush glew red at the sight. Once they heard about being teased about that, they headed over and hugged Pap close.

"...I love it, Papy...you...y-you look really sweet...I think it suits you and...i-it's cute how much you look u-up to your father like that..." They admitted quietly, blush still on their face.

They really did like it, they felt it was a nice little change. And seeing the resemblance made it all the sweeter for them. They only wished they could have the same connection with someone. But they didn't mind, they weren't the envious type. If anything, it made them treasure what they had even more.

They gave a kiss to their husband's nasal cavity, "...All those nasty things are not deserved...you look very nice...Papy..."

Papyrus' blush covered his entire skull, and he laughed a bit nervously, his tail gently curving around his spouses back. "thank you hapsta...i love you so much..."

He pushed his glasses back further up, and smiled sweetly to them. "yeah, it's...been awhile, i used to be a real sensitive nerd...my birth father kinda...beat it out of me, but my papa, my real father, he helped me so much...it just came natural i guess..."

Holding their hand, he led them out from the house after getting his phone and wallet, then together they walked to town for dinner. "hey maybe if zhara and napsta is able, we can have dinner together? they are back from their trip right?"

Happy firmly but gently took his hand as they walked with him down to the diner. They found it really sweet how Papy talked about Dr. Brewer like that.

"Oh, yes. Napsta called me yesterday saying they came back. I think that's a nice idea. I'll give them a text later...it has been a while since we last seen them..." They did start to miss their cousin a little. But at least with him or Zhara calling every once in a while, things seemed to be good and they weren't fallining into anxiety over them leaving again.

Part of them did remember something they saw in a human TV show they seemed to really like and might be fun to try. This could be their own bias from not having a tight knit family like their husbands, but...they did want to try more to be a part of his family.

"Maybe...one of these days...we should do a family dinner...w-with...everyone...that...would...sound...n-nice...yes...?"They were trying their best to keep their anxiety down.

Papyrus grinned brightly, rubbing his thumb across Happy's palm. "that's a great idea actually! a nice family dinner, oh, hey i've got a lot of recipes my diadoe, that's my grandpa, that he used to cook years ago!"

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Happy's cheek. The daddy-to-be looked a bit nervous as he spoke to them. "i swear, papi was right when he said i was like a chameleon...i get different clothes on me and i start to act differently...i'm s-sorry, hapsta..."

Happy looked glad their idea was taken so well, they seemed to really enjoy seeing Pap get excited like that. They'd grown worried when he'd started apologizing.

"S-Sorry for what...? I...I think it's nice...it's good seeing you so...h-happy...I l-love you r-regardless of what you wear...y-you're still my honey bear..." They assured as they kept their grip firm, "...You look...cute..."

They looked to the floor with a smile and soft blush with their admittance.

Papyrus smiled a bit and he looked to them as he pulled them close to him on the street corner. "hapstablook...i misspoke...i know it's good to see me happy, but...every day with you is sheer happiness my sweetheart..."

"i...get nervous sometimes as well, but i...i usually don't let it bother me, but when i'm dressed like this, i feel more...exposed...i guess..." He smiled softly, and gave them a sweet kiss, cradling their cheek with his hand. "it makes my soul swell with joy to hear you say i look cute, and everytime you call me honey bear...it just makes giddy..."

He gave them a passionate kiss, running his free hand through their black hair. Pulling away, he gazed to their eyes. "and my sweet spouse, you are my soulmate, my equal, and i will always take your advice, you have never steered me wrong before."

Happy kissed right back each time, enamored and in love with everything Pap is. Their eyes were practically hearts now, their anxiety was unable to touch them in this moment.

"I love you honey bear...you're mine just as much...I trust you with everything...just like those vows we made at our wedding...I want everything I do to help and love you...you're my equal and my rock...and..." They looked over to Pap's stomach, giving it a gentle kiss and rub, "...I love them just as much...it makes me feel so...excited...to be here with you...and stay with you...normally I relied on my cousin's shows for excitement and companionship...I don't need only him for that...not with you...you give that and more..."

Something about Papyrus made the robot feel so much braver. They liked it...and they wanted to keep doing it. And making his love feel loved...was better than any other reward. To prove it, they went in for another passionate kiss, not caring who dare saw.

Papyrus' tail went straight, and then started to wave happily behind them at the kisses from his spouse. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his long arms around Hapstablook, nuzzling them as he hurgled loudly.

A male human frowned slightly at the couple, shaking his head as he crossed by them both. "Get a room, you freaks..."

The female who hung on the male's arm, giggled. "Oh my god, I guess with nothing to work on, the judge got faaaat~"

Papyrus tried to ignore the scathing remarks, and he smiled weakly; looking towards the diner, which was only a few streets away. "c'mon let's just go, boo..."

Happy tried to ignore them too, but that didn't meant they still didn't feel bad. But...Pap's presence kept them from thinking about it too much.

"Okay..." They just took his hand and let him lead. Wouldn't be long until they saw the familiar sign of Muffet's.

"Doesn't look too different from when it was Underground..."

Papyrus grinned and laughed a bit. "no...no it looks just like when it was down there, geezus muffy must've just...brought the plans with her..."

Heading inside the restaurant, he sighed softly, smiling happily. Muffet looked up from what she was doing and a bright smile crossed her face. She came out from around the bar, and stopped in front of Happy and Papyrus.

[Thank you for everything, Pap. You've helped bring us out from the underground. After years of banishment.] Her five eyes gazed to Papyrus' swollen stomach, and her bottom arms clasped together happily.

[Oh! Congratulations! And everything is on the house. You have no more tab, and you can't ever have one again. Pick wherever you want to sit.]

Happy gave a nod and smile at her, "T-Thank you..." They were still a little shy but...they're more vocal with Muffet now than when they first met the spider woman.

Happy looked around, thinking a nice seat on the bar would bring back good times, "Papy...did you want your usual spot...?"

Papyrus nodded and headed over to the bar, sighing as he settled onto the cushioned...old barstool. Carefully getting up from it, he curiously peered underneath. Seeing the engravement he'd done over thirteen years ago, his eyes widened, standing up again.

"muffy did you?" He took his seat again, and chuckled softly, as it felt like home to him, after so much different things with the surface.

Muffet gently tapped the counter, smiling. "Thought... you'd like a...piece of back there...up here."

Papyrus couldn't believe it, he'd driven this woman crazy over the years, ran up hundreds of gold in honey, tea and burgers, and yet...she went out of her way to make sure she brought his old barstool up to the surface.

Before he realized it, tears were running down his cheeks, an incredulous, surprised smile across his face.

"Oh...Papy..." Happy smiled and pulled him in for a hug and a few kisses to his face, hoping to catch and wipe away the tears he had.

"You're so loved...you know that...?" They whispered gently before giving him another kiss.

Papyrus nuzzled Happy's neck and smiled, as more tears trickled down his cheeks. "oh...oh my god...i...i can't believe it..."

Muffet smiled and went to get Papyrus' usual order, doubled. A large sweet tea with extra honey, double burg and seasoned french fries.

Papyrus looked to Happy, and sighed tiredly, the most pleased smile on his face, as he rested his hand on his stomach. A small whimsun came over, nervously tapping Happy's thigh.

"M-Myx? Oh...oh I'm so sorry I'm...in-interrupting...just wanted to...to thank you on behalf of...of n-nearly all the...the whimsun population!" They managed to stammer out, themselves quite possibly the only type of monster more nervous then Hapstablook.

The rest of the restaurant cheered brightly, for the man who helped them all get their homes on the surface. Of course, Toriel broke the barrier...but Papyrus, nearly alone as the Royal Judge, was the monster who made their dream of home owning a reality.

Happy looked over at the Whimsun with a shy smile, "Oh...w-well...P-Papy did his best...and...I...m-managed to help a...a l-little...but..." They muttered lightly before holding onto Pap's hand to keep their bravery, "I'm...g-glad to see everyone e-enjoying themselves so far on the surface..."

They looked over to Papyrus with a smile, "Though...I really should thank you for more than...all this..."

Papyrus was nearly breaking down in the restaurant by then. A few other monsters came over and patted his back kindly, smiling brightly. A few even left trinkets and gifts as a way of saying thanks.

The Whimsun nervously shook, and smiled up at Happy. "Y-You did help, myx! B-But...if it wasn't for Judge Aster, we wouldn't have been able to get our homes as easily as we did!"

Papyrus sniffled and smiled as he looked to Happy lovingly. "more than all this, hapsta?"

Happy understood that, but said nothing else. This was for their husband. Their sweet, precious husband...

"I...suppose I can say more when we go home..." they sighed, their earlier bravery starting to dwindle with the crowd drawing in close. They still weren't used to crowds. Even when working with Napstaton, they still had anxiety over it.

Muffet came over and lightly started shooing away the customers, as she'd brought out their food to eat. "He's...carrying! Let Judge...relax please!" She managed to croak out, while she settled their plates and glasses of sweet tea onto the counter top.

Papyrus sighed softly, and he gently squeezed Hapsta's hand lovingly. The crowd easily started to filter away, as if they weren't crowding around the couple just mere moments before. "sounds like a great plan, happy."

He leaned over slightly and gave Happy a kiss on their cheek. "dinner looks great though, and i think little one finally calmed too, they're not kicking me too bad." Patting his heavy middle, he sighed sweetly; a slight blush across his cheeks.

Picking up the burger he took a big bite from it, and his tail started to wave slowly behind him in bliss.

Happy blushed a bit back and tried eating their food. Their anxiety was slowly leaving them now that the crowd dispersed. They would just focus on their fries, which seemed to do the trick.

"Thank you, Muffet..." they shyly muttered out before continuing to eat.

Muffet nodded, and went back to her duties; serving a few customers around the edges of the counter.

Papyrus was beyond in bliss just then. Seated on his old barstool; even if it groaned occasionally with his additional weight, eating one of his favorite meals. He glanced up over his glasses as Muffet sat down a bottle of honey in front of him. Grinning, he stuck the tip of the honey bottle between his teeth, taking a few large swigs of it.

He was famished it felt like, after a strange wave of nausea that morning he had opted not to really eat anything either. Finishing the burger, he then just idly ate the fries, and his tail gently rested against his spouses' lower back. "thank you for everything my ravishing robotic love~"

Happy was finishing up their burger, was nice to eat actual physical food rather than ghost food for a change. The stuff was a lot more flavorful!

Feeling their husband's tail on their back made them freeze a bit before relaxing back, "Mm...? Oh...well...I...mmm..." they seemed a bit flustered at the moment as they tried hiding their face in their hair.

"A-As I said...I...I should t-thank you...h-honey skelegator..." they managed to squeak out despite their form at the moment.

Papyrus took another swig of honey, and smiled to them. "okay then, boo..."

Leaning over a bit, as the barstool creaked slightly; and he pressed a light kiss to their cheek. He loved seeing that they were trying to hide their face in their hair; he always thought that was cute when they did that.

As the evening trailed on, Cupcake came to the bedroom, and lightly knocked on the door. "Sans, Marrie? Dinner's almost done, but I hate to ask this of you both...um, I'm headed to go and take care of something, and Edge already left earlier with Bitter to go to the doctor's to get his prosthetic arm fixed again. Could one of you come and watch your mother please?"

Wingdin was in the kitchen, reading through a braille magazine she had of recipes; a glass of tea beside her. On the radio was Napstaton's music to keep her company.

Marrie was just waking up after having her crying bit. She felt a little better getting all that out. Looking around, she noticed stuff was still in their luggage and beside her was Sans asleep, keeping her some company. She managed to wiggle out of his hold and mentally promised herself to unpack that for him later.

She opened the door to see Cupcake, "Sure...I'll be right down...we got her. Stay safe, okay...?"

Cupcake smiled gently and chuckled. "Thank you so much dear. She's very much a capable woman, I just...dread leaving her alone is all..."

He then left, after checking in on Wingdin once again. Seeing she was still happily reading her magazine, he left the house quietly.

Wingdin finished her cup of tea, and stood up from the table, getting her cane as she went to the fridge. After getting another cup, she went and headed towards her bedroom.

Marrie headed over to see Wingdin, only to see she was heading to her room, "Hi Mama Wing...you going to rest right now...?" She still sounded a bit down, but nothing to the level that she was earlier in the day.

Wingdin paused hearing Marrie and she shook her head. "No no, getting evening medicine...I keep box in room, just needing to take. Dinner will be done soon sweetie."

She came over to Marrie carefully, and after feeling Marrie's cheek in her hand, she gave her daughter-in-law a kiss on her forehead. "You know Papa is feeling so bad about your home, he wanting things to just be like before. But he cannot do all, so he doing what he can."

As she went into her bedroom, she got to her vanity and opened up her and her husband's medicine box. Feeling the caps of the bottles she pulled all her bottles out. She only took two pills at night, but she'd pulled out four bottles. One was in the morning, two at night, and the last was a bottle of fertility medication she'd had for a while. "Can you helping me? I need nighttime medications..."

Marrie nodded and headed over to help her out, least she could do. She rifled through the bottles to find the ones she needed.

"We should probably get these labeled with braille sometime...might make finding things a little easier." She suggested as she looked at them and set aside the ones Wingdin needed. The fertility medication did catch her eye, "Fertility medication...? You still take these Mama?" She did wonder why that bottle was still with her regular medications.

Wingdin giggled softly, shaking her head. "Oh no...your old Mama has no need for anymore babies. I am much too old...I...just haven't been able to bring myself to get rid of it..."

She shook her head softly, sighing. "Our little girl was going to be named Arial...s-she was a teacup head, like Papa and Pops..." Reaching for Marrie, she started sniffling a bit. "I sorry, I am sorry sweetie..."

Marrie headed over and hugged her, "No...it's alright...I'm sorry...take your medicine, Mama...I'll put the rest away..."

She did keep an eye on the bottle, the name stuck to her for a bit. She'd keep it for another time.

"You have many little ones now...Aqua had the twins today...two little boys. Least if you wish for babies, you can count on grandchildren." She let out a small laugh.

Wingdin pulled out her pills she needed, and swallowed them dry like she usually did. Standing up from the vanity's chair; she gripped her cane, and went tapping back down the hallway. "You can have them, if you wanting, Marrie..."

She stopped and smiled sweetly. "I know, so many of the babies...I love my grandchildren, and she had two boys? Awww...so lovely." Pausing for a moment, she rubbed at her fused shut sockets, and sighed.

"Maybe later tonight someone telling me how the boys looking..." Wingdin giggled softly, smiling back towards Marrie. "...it be so nice to have grandbabies from you and Sansy though, wouldn't it?"

"Yes...I'll...tell you at dinner. Sans...still has my phone. I'll ask for it when he wakes up...thank you..." Marrie smiled a bit before looking at the bottle. She blushed a bit in knowing her mother-in-law was just...giving those to her. But...

Another part told her there was no shame in trying...

"Yes...yes it would be nice..." She muttered quietly before taking the bottle and putting it to her inventory. There was no shame in trying...not when she wanted a baby of her own so badly...

Wingdin smiled as she went back to the kitchen. The pork roast was slowly finishing up in the oven, while the rest of the food was ready to be re-heated in the fridge. "That's perfectly fine sweetie...you should go back to sleep if you're tired though. I just was going to read my magazine, and listen to Napstaton while dinner is slowly finishing up. Papi and Pops should be back soon, and Papa might be even quicker with what he said he had to grab..."

As she settled at the kitchen table, she took a sip of her sweet tea, and smiled softly. "...it would be nice to see my grandbabies...I have never seen any of them..." She murmured to herself, sighing.

Marrie listened to her and gave a small "mhmm" in response, rather just sticking around nearby to keep her mother-in-law company.

Meanwhile...with Jonathan, he did manage to pry Vera away from her family for a few hours to take care of his earlier assignment. "Thank you again for doing this, sprout. I know you wanna be with your family after all this, but I won't make this too long."

"I get it dad. No biggie. It's just asking this guy, right? I get why you didn't want to ask Darren since he's being a wimp right now...but...why didn't you ask Marrie...?" Vera kept walking to the address her father gave her. Jonathan went totally silent.

"...Dad...?"

"...Dad...what did you do...? You got that face of guilt and nervousness to ya that you get when you did something..."

"...I...might...have...burnt her kitchen down trying to make her and Sans breakfast...?" He gave a nervous toothy grin.

"...Dad holy shit..."

"I thought I would get better! I was going to surprise her!"

"Dad! Oh my god!" Vera immediately busted out laughing as she turned the corner to where the house of Brimstone laid.

"You're sooooo seeing her later after this." Vera chuckled before getting to the house. Jonathan disappeared with a groan, already hating how that conversation is going to go but...for now...his focus on getting this done for Leslie...and for that, he had to stay invisible.

Reginald Brimstone was tending to his new garden; having stayed retired once he'd reached the surface with his husband. At the moment, he was in the front yard, holding a hose as he watered the begonias and rose bushes that lined his little home.

Hearing the loud laughter, he chuckled softly; looking over to Vera. "Good afternoon! It's a lovely day today, isn't it?" He'd always tried to be kind and was known to be a very sweet and helpful monster, if not stiff for the sake of his previous students when he was a teacher in the Underground.

Vera waved as she headed over, ready to do this favor for her dad, "Yeah. Real nice day out! Really quick...you wouldn't happen to know a...Brimstone, would ya?"

She got to the front portion of the sidewalk of Reginald's home, not wanting to get any closer without permission.

Reginald chuckled quietly, going to turn the hose off; as he picked up the flower food in his clawed hand. "Heheh...well, I'm Mr. Brimstone, if you're looking for myself, ma'am! But ah, don't know why anyone would be looking for me. I've been retired from teaching for nearly ten years now. Just live here quietly you know."

"Reginald Brimstone, actually. Pleasure to meet you...?" He set down the bag of flower food, and came over to the sidewalk; extending his hand to shake her hand.

Vera easily shook his hand, remembering some manner stuff from when she trained with her father, "Vera Iris Jae...sir. Pleasure to meet you."

She always had given her short name since she always hated when other people, especially strangers, called her Veronica. It was the bane of her existence until she had people just call her Vera. Iris was a nice middle name but when she had her bad girl persona as a teen, she made sure never to use it unless she wanted to look weak.

"Heh, don't seem to remember you from any classes!" Reginald chuckled quietly as he smiled to her. Pushing a lock of his dark black hair behind his horn, he sighed. "So, what brings you out to my home tonight, Miss Jae?"

"Anything in particular perhaps?" He smiled sweetly, his entire mouth of sharp teeth visible beyond his gentle, sweet-natured smile.

"That's because I don't think I had you in my school. But, I am here because you're related to someone. Does the name General Leslie Brimstone ring a bell for you?" Vera kept a look at him, making sure this really was the guy her dad was talking about.

"See...my dad is Colonel Jonathan Andrew Jae...He worked along side the General and were considered good friends. Passed away like a decade ago but he wanted me to finish up some business for him after he passed that had to do with the General. I thought you could help me."

Reginald's sweet smile fell, and he sighed. "Renny? Oh...Leslie...was my parent. They had a few strokes, nearly fifteen years ago, and I helped get them into the Veteran's home..."

He sighed, shaking his head. "But sadly they passed away, even though I miss my Renny everyday, dear. They were so sweet and kind...the home contacted me around, oh...ten years ago actually, let me know that they'd dusted during the night. I told them to please inter their dust in the area I'd set up in the past. But...yes, it does ring a bell for me, a very sad one you know. I'm sorry to hear that the Colonel passed away as well. Renny spoke so kindly of him you know."

Vera's smile turned to a frown when she heard the Veteran's home tell him that. "It's fine..but...Your Renny didn't pass away. They're alive and living with my Uncle James, my dad's brother. I...hate to tell you this but...the home lied to you. They were kicked out from the home because they didn't keep up with payments."

No wonder her dad was so admant to get them together. She tried to keep her own anger down, but the thought of if her dad ever went through that...well...luckily she wasn't as bad as she was a teen...

Reginald gasped quietly, and shook his head slightly. "They...they aren't dead? Oh...oh my god, my poor Renny...Ren, they must have hated me..." He started to tear up, and covered his face with his hands. "Oh...my god...I loved my Renny with all of my soul...I...I was still teaching full time, I couldn't give them the level of care they needed myself. It killed me to put them in that Veteran's home..."

"I...I know they truly didn't want to have me...they're aromantic, they've always been. My mother...she was never around after her and Renny had been forced together. Renny never lied to me about my past. But they loved me regardless of how I came to them. So...I...I begrudingly put them into that Veteran's home...came and visited them at the least once a week, usually three times a week when my schedule would allow. Even if I just sat there and graded papers, they always enjoyed the company." Reginald commented quietly.

"I miss my Renny...could you take me to where they live perhaps, Miss Jae? I would be in your debt, thank you...for letting me know about all of this..." He said quietly as he looked to Vera.

"That's what I came here for. My dad told me about them a few times before he passed away. And...with my Uncle living with them, I figured it would be good to find you and do what he wanted to do before he dusted. Come on. I'll bring ya home. They're with my uncle and my wife right now." Vera's smile came back as she led the way to her home.

James was currently making a snack for Kryssie since she was hungry. He didn't want to trouble Aqua since she was most likely tired from having the twins still. So here he was, chopping up some fruit and peanut butter for Kryssie to snack on while making some tea for him and Leslie.

Kryssie meanwhile was playing with Leslie, brushing the dragon's fur with and trying to make them "pretty" with little bow clips, giggling and purring as she did so.

Leslie let the little girl pretty them up, and they enjoyed the attention from Kryssie. "You have a very soft touch with that brush, Krysta..."

Reginald followed Vera, and sighed quietly as he entered the house with her. "I just hope my Renny isn't too angry..."

Leslie had plenty of bow clips amongst their white fur; and they smiled brightly. "Ooh, you could try whatever color you want, dear. I can't see color you know...so whatever is fine with me, precious..."

Kryssie kept giggling as she brushed and clipped on ribbons. "Okay! You look really pretty!" She was going to add another one when she noticed her mom come back.

"Mommy! Hi!" She ran over to hug her mom, who happily took her into her arms.

"Hey sugar pea! What are you doing, huh?" Vera laughed before peppering on some kisses to her giggly daughter.

"Making Kupuna's friend pretty! Who dat...?" She looked over at Reginald curiously.

Reginald stopped as he stood in the living room; looking to Leslie. His mouth opened slightly, and a slight whine came from him. "R-Renny..."

Leslie stood up carefully from where they'd sat in the floor, and they came over to Reginald, and looked up into their son's face. "Reggie...what happened, my little boy?"

Reggie sniffled, and he wrapped his arms around Leslie's shoulders, starting to cry. "Rennnyyyy...I am so sorry...I'm sorry Ren, I-I didn't mean...they told me you DIED!" He started to sob openly, as Leslie looked completely dumbstruck.

"I...I died? The home said I died?" Leslie looked to Vera, then back at Jonathan not sure how to take all of it just then. Their first thoughts was to comfort their son however. "Oh...my poor baby boy, they were terrible...I had a stroke yes, but I never died..."

Jonathan nodded, having a small smile on their face as he rested an arm over Vera's shoulder.

"Thanks Sprout..." He whispered so he wouldn't be loud enough for Reggie to hear. Vera just nodded back as Kryssie seemed confused.

"Mommy...?"

"That's Reginald. He's Leslie's son, sugar pea. Your Grandpapa wanted me to bring him back to his old friend." Vera explained gently. The little girl watched the two for a little before seeming to get it.

"And it's good right?"

"Very good. Just like you." Vera nuzzled her little girl again, earning a purr from Kryssie back.

"Love you mommy!"

"Love you too ya little worm~"

The next few days passed quietly, and soon a week and then even longer had passed. The Aster's house was finally fixed up back to what it was, as if nothing had occurred to their house since the fire from Jonathan. Leslie lived with James still, and they were close friends helping take care of each other, and Reginald was enjoying a nice relationship once again.

Papyrus was getting more and more antsy as more time passed throughout his pregnancy and at the moment, he was sitting at his desk; finishing up a bit of work left over that he'd put off from before his leave. His GMBD was at it's worst just then, his stomach nearly reaching his knees. Sighing, he continued his work; his glasses on the end of his nasal ridge.

"...fuck...gotta finish this shit up..." He lightly rubbed his large belly, and closed his eyes. He started to feel a bit light-headed but he continued on with what he needed to do on the computer.

Marrie ended up giving the damanged pictures for Darren to fix. He would get them all done within a few weeks, just needed time to go over things and make sure they were treated right, but otherwise they were all salvageable. Good news for Marrie. She could live with a few empty walls until those were fixed.

Happy headed over to Pap with a cup of tea and a bear container of honey for him at his desk, "You alright, honey bear...?"

Happy had since been getting more and more worried for Pap, but they tried their best to help calm and relax their pregnant husband through it all. It was getting a little tougher however. They were considering getting Pap to see a doctor about how much he was growing with his GMBD. They just hoped he'd feel a little better by dinner since Zhara and Napsta had invited them to dinner at Napstaton's mansion.

The robot ended up getting it contracted himself and saw to it's construction, pretty close to where the mountain laid. The robot at the moment was making plans for a night club to be made near the city that he could manage and sometimes work as he saw fit. It was mostly to give monsters jobs if they hadn't had any luck finding some or for any human who wanted an oppertunity. For now, he was more focused on taking care of family, giving himself a hiatus from movies or shows but still rolled out music every so often since it was still his main passion.

Papyrus looked over his glasses at Happy and smiled softly. "oh...yeah, yeah i'm fine happy...just finishing up some stuff...the uh, computers not exactly complying with what i need so...yeah..."

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, before taking the cup of tea from his spouse sweetly. "thanks for the tea, bae-bot..."

Squeezing a large dollop of honey into the tea, he stirred it in and drank nearly half the cup. Sighing quietly, he shook his head and then finished the cup. Hefting himself from the protesting office chair, he rubbed his lower back, waddling to the bedroom.

"gonna get dressed for tonight, alright?" He called out as he looked through the closet. He'd gotten some new clothes that fit was he liked wearing, and they were very comfortable.

A long sleeved pale orange shirt, with a nice blue bowtie, black slacks, dark brown suspenders and his black sneakers. After getting dressed, he came back out to the living room and planted his admittedly widening ass onto the couch.

Looking to Happy, he blushed and grinned. "i know how papa feels getting around, nyehehehe. i think my ass is nearly as big as his is now. though uh...my stomach's nearly twice as big..."

Happy giggled a bit at that before deciding to sit down with him to spare some time. They decided with a nice pink cocktail dress with silver lining and a white shawl with light gray flats. They made the dress for themsleves a while ago for fun, but decided to break it out of the closet for tonight.

"Should...that happen? Not that I mind at all...but...I am getting worried about your health, Papy...you seem more tired or dizzy lately...and you are quite big for...just..having one...you're not close yet to having the baby..." They gently took Pap's hand, their thumbs gently tracing around his palm.

"Though...I do love you for who you are...I can't certainly complain about your new...um...assets" They tried their best at making the pun, smiling nervously in hoping it succeeded.

Papyrus grinned happily at the pun Happy cracked and chuckled brightly. "nyeheheheh, good one babe! yeah, it's uh...kinda normal and not...normal? ma got this big with sans...it's just excessive ectogel is all..."

He unbuttoned his shirt, after untucking it and pressed his hand into his stomach. It sunk in all too easily, like gelatin. He had to suppress a shudder at the feeling. "i'm safe and so's our child. i'm getting dizzy because my sugar keeps crashing... it's...not really related to the baby actually..."

The young man gently nuzzled his spouse's cheek, pressing a kiss to their lips. "and i appreciate that you're so worried over me boo...you know what, we'll go to the doctor's tomorrow, how about that?"

Happy blushed at feeling the kiss, but seemed to feel better at the sound he would be checked out. "That...would be nice...and m-make me worry less...I-I'm sorry...I...just want you both to be okay..." They felt a little silly worrying so much, but it was in their nature.

They did lean in for another kiss, wanting him to know how much they truly loved him.

Be another 2 minutes until Happy's phone rang with a text from their cousin.

[Hey cuz! Sent a limo to pick you and Paps up for dinner! Don't worry about it, thought you dudes would be comfy riding up here than walking! My assistant should be parked at your house by now, hopefully! Let me know when you're on!"]

"Oh...well..that's nice of him..." Happy smiled a bit and showed Papyrus the text.

Papyrus had patted their arm comfortingly. "don't be sorry, it's normal to worry over me, bae..."

He had cuddled with them, just enjoying being with his loved one after having retucked and buttoning up his shirt again. Having noticed the text, he looked to them as they read it.

When Happy showed him the text, his eyes widened. "oh! yeah that is nice actually..."

He got himself up from the couch, and while holding Happy's hand, they both headed out to the limo, and Papyrus blushed about as strongly as his spouse did at the idea of the actual limo parked outside their home.

"okay wow, that's bigger than i thought a limo could be..." Papyrus mumbled. "that is huge, happy..."

Happy was surprised to say the least. Goodness...that...was much more than they expected.

An annoyed blue rabbit monster had come out of the driver's side and opened the door for the couple to get in, "Right this way...I'll take you to Napstaton's place. Feel free to anything you see..." He was trying his best to keep a smile, somewhat.

Happy was a little nervous about it but proceeded in anyways, their hand not losing grip of Pap's.

The inside of the limo was exactly as one would think Napstaton would have it. NTT was embrodiered into the carpet and the seats, baby blue interior with lights and discoballs spinning about, and stereo systems which were playing some human music for the time being. There was a mini bar on one side of the limo but luckily it was filled with water and iced teas. Next to it was a jar of pink stuff with a gold lid with a taped note on it, of course from Napstaton himself. Happy immediately got drawn to it since it was the only pink thing in the limo.

[To Pap, we picked this up over in Japan for ya dude! It's called Sakura Honey! It's mad sweet but I think it's up to your standards, broski! Happ, if you're reading this, we got your gift at the house! See you dudes soon! -NTT & Z]

Papyrus had settled into the limo and he glanced around at the interior. "...this...is a lot of blue. huh."

He idly tapped one of the small disco balls, and chuckled softly. Seeing his spouse drawn to something, he smiled. "whatcha got there happy?"

After they'd handed him the jar, he grinned. "this looks so cool...i didn't know that it was possibly to get honey from sakura trees! actually, yeah, if you give the bees only access to certain plants of course they'd make certain types of honey...hmm..."

Happy giggled at the sight of everything as they got settled down, "Well...my cousin does have a theme...And oh? That right? It is quite nice...I..like the color."

They couldn't judge their cousin too hard on the blue. They themselves still really liked pink.

After getting settled in, the rabbit monster closed the door and got back to driving. It would take about 15 minutes driving until they reached the white gates that opened up into Napstaton's mansion.

Already waiting at the front door was Napstaton, Zhara, and the twins in their mom's arms. Napstaton was still in his normal attire, crop blue jacket, SnapBack backwards with the only difference being a white tie around his neck. Zhara was in a white high-low lace dress and her hair in a braided crown. The twins were just babbling lightly in little purple dress and suit for Nicole and Max respectively.

"Here they come!" Napstaton cheered out for the limo pulling in to get his babies hyped. Max started cooing and babbling to his dad while Nicole smiled and sucked on her pacifier peacefully.

Papyrus covered his face for a moment and sighed. "it's just dinner with family, not a grand ball...nyeeeh, this is a lot, wouldn't you think so, happ?"

Carefully, he got out from the limo, having gotten a bit of help from Jimmy, the slightly annoyed blue rabbit driver. He'd put the jar of sakura honey into his inventory, and he'd quietly brought some gifts for Napstaton, Zhara, and the twins.

"heya napstaton...nice place you got here. and how's everyone else doing?" He smiled sweetly, feeling like he looked somehow so out of place.

His center of gravity was off, and it had been nearly three months since he'd seen either Napsta or Zhara. With the GMBD, it gave him the appearance of almost having triplets, despite him and Hapstablook only having one child.

He held onto Happy's hand, feeling acutely aware of how their spouse must feel in a lot of situations.

"It...is a little. But I think this is as self controlled as he could get...knowing him we would have come in with a party" Happy let out a small chuckle at the thought.

Once they got out, Happy looked excited to see the family, it had been a while.

"Hey dudes! Welcome to Casa del Party 2.0! We're stoked you can rock it with us!" Napstaton laughed, which seemed to get the twins riled up in babbles and squeals along with him.

Zhara gently bounced her kids with a laugh, "It has been a while. We're doing okay. How are you both doing?"

Both of them did notice the change in Pap, but from prior experience, Napstaton was not going to comment on it unless he wanted to get mauled by his wife and cousin. He'd pass on that.

Happy didn't seem to mind this too much. It was from their cousin, and yes, it was a bit much but they knew it was out of love. They were trying their best to keep Pap steady and supported as they headed over and inside.

Papyrus' tail slowed slightly in it's waving as he heard what Happy had said. This was self controlled? Then again, in all the fights he'd seen with Chara and Napsta...his cousin-in-law could certainly bring a party when he wanted it. A hell of a killer party.

He realized that he had a thousand yard stare, and that Happy was gently tugging his hand. Blushing brightly, he nervously laughed, and sighed; continuing on up the few stairs. "s-sorry...got a bit lost in my own thoughts, happ..."

Looking to Zhara, he smiled sweetly. "i'm doing pretty okay, uh, getting my ass kicked by gmbd, but uh, the baby's doing good...that's uh...w-what matters, yeah? thank you for the honey, it's um...given me some ideas actually. oh, we got the baby's room finished last week..."

"It's okay...are you alright..?" Happy was getting worried again.

"He'll be fine, cuz! No biggie! Come on! We can chill in the livingroom until dinner's ready!" Napstaton had a big grin as he led everyone inside. The place was absolutely massive! A large front entrance with a grand staircase heading to the many rooms up, with an elevator behind it.

"You still look well enough, Pap. Least you don't have too long left. The baby's well worth it, I promise." Zhara assured as the twins in her arms cooed and snuggled up to her. Nicole however started reaching over to Happy and Pap.

Happy responded by giving the little one cute but funny faces, which entertained her well enough. "I'm sure... just hope things are good for when they do..."

Down the left side is where Napsta led the group off to a very large living room. A sunken sitting area with a large plush couch, bean bags, a large coffee table, and giant flat screen smart TV were all ready and waiting. A play pen for the twins were also nearby, with a few toys, blankets and pillows for them to keep them entertained. The mini bar had grown in size from Napsta's old penthouse suite, now with a rack for glasses, wines, and a nice mix of both human and monster made alcohols. There was a small portion of it that contained water, sodas, and juice boxes for Zhara and the twins.

"Make yourselves comfy, dudes! Pap, if ya really wanna send it, the couch reclines and does a sick massage feature! Check it out!" Napsta seemed pretty excited to show off the home. He and Zhara did pick things together to make it a nice combination of ultimate party house and domestic relaxation.

Papyrus was quite happy that Napstaton seemed to help Happy to breeze on past their usual worrying over him; as they went inside the house together. Looking around the very well appointed house; his eyelights could be seen to slightly shrink in sheer surprise.

He had known the mansion would be large, but it felt as if it was almost too much. But it was what he expected he figured. The lazy skelegator was pleased however just with his spouse and their relatively small four bedroom home. To be honest, he'd have rather had a two bedroom home, but with the size of their family he knew they'd needed more.

Resting his hand on his stomach; he went and settled onto the couch, sighing in relief. He'd started to hate being on his feet for any amount of time lately; due to the stress on his lower back. The scars that littered his ectogel itched almost always; especially with how the surface was stretched with how fat he'd gotten. If the man was being honest, part of his size was the GMBD...part of it was his excessive sugary and junk eating. In his worries while being pregnant, he'd taken to stress eating.

Closing his eyes, he started to relax; and soon enough, found himself nearly asleep as he sat there on the plush and soft couch; his long and thick bony tail draped over the arm. As he started to snooze, his glasses started to slowly slip down his nasal ridge.

Happy was helping Zhara settle the twins in their playpen when they noticed Pap had started falling asleep. They let out a small smile and giggle at seeing him so comfortable. It did ease their worries a bit more.

"Um...Zhara...do..you have an extra blanket around...?" They whispered and lightly motioned to where Pap was. Zhara gave them a nod and handed them an extra blanket from a hidden cabinet in the wall.

"We'll wake him when dinner's ready." She headed off to check up on things in the kitchen as Napsta was back with the babies and playing around with them.

Happy had headed over and placed the blanket over Pap to keep him warm and comfortable. They really hoped he was doing okay. Part of them felt like Pap was hiding something from them but they were scared to ask. They were at least hoping he'd tell them when they're ready. It was...hard...to say the least.

"Hey, Happ. Come here a second?" Napstaton called over as he left the babies alone to do their thing. Happ obliged as the two cousins sat on the stools by the bar.

"You sure everything's okay? You look down. And Pap looks like he's putting on more than he's letting on, and I'm not talking about the baby bump." Napsta started playing with the tie around his neck.

"I...well...I'm..okay..."

"Haaaapp...come on. I know you better than that. Spill."

"I'm okay, Blooky...I promise...it's just baby stress..."

"Happ. You're lying."

"I-I'm not!"

"You're not looking me in the eye"

"I...usually...d-don't...to...a-anyone..."

"No, but you're looking at everything besides me. That's how I know you're lying. You stick to looking at one spot the entire time usually. Come on, cuz...talk to me. What's going on?" Napsta sounded a lot different from the usual party animal guy he was. He was completely serious and concerned over his family. He could be like that behind closed doors, much as he loved the party lifestyle and was always at 110% energy, he really did care and love the people he held close.

Happy twiddled with their gloved hands for a bit before resigning, "...I'm just...worried...and...scared...s-something...d-doesn't feel right..and...I c-can't ask why...I feel like there's more behind things but...I don't want to pry...I'll find out when I need to..but...I don't want that to be too late..."

As the evening drew on, Papyrus started to rouse a bit, and he yawned quietly; sitting up more on the couch. He just stared straight ahead, wondering just where the hell he was at the moment. Looking up silently, he saw the giant television and chuckled quietly. "...oh yeh, i'm at napsta's..."

He rubbed his stomach and frowned to himself. Pulling his phone out, he looked at his calendar; setting up an appointment with his physician Dr. Greenburg. Going through his inventory, he got his glucose meter out, and gently tugging at his collar, he poked his ectogel, testing his sugar level as he was feeling rather dizzy as he'd woken up.

32\. That wasn't good at all, he realized. Putting the meter away, he pulled out the jar of sakura honey. His clawed fingertips rattled as he tried to open it; his sockets halfway closed as he felt like he was going to pass out, but he didn't want to worry Happy anymore then they already were.

"Dinner's ready to go. The chef had a bit of trouble with the new human appliances." Zhara called over as the cousins were talking, "Also, Sans and Marrie arrived too, Napst."

Marrie poked her head into the house with a smile, "Hey guys! Thanks for letting us join you by the way!"

"Righteous! Glad you dudes could make it!" Napstaton gave a thumbs up as Happy patted his hand to go check on Pap. Their on way of saying "Be right back".

Happy headed over to Pap, only to realize how more tired he looked, "Papy...? Oh no...is your sugar down again...? Dinner's ready...but...here..." They gently took the honey away, knowing that was going to be hard to get open quick. Instead they replaced it with a honey ginger candy they kept in stock with them just in case. They felt bad for not noticing sooner.

Sans grinned sweetly, carrying a large box in his arms as he came inside the house beside Marrie. "WE BROUGHT OVER THE PRESENTS FOR THE TWINS! AND WE'VE GOT THE BEST OF NEWS, MY DEAR COUSIN!"

He looked over to Happy, and smiled seeing his brother; the smile slightly withering. "Oh...hello brother! How are you feeling tonight?"

Papyrus took the candy, thankful it was unwrapped already. He put it into his mouth and sighed tiredly, leaning his head against Happy's middle. "t-thanks...i...i guess it dropped when i was s-sleepin'..."

Sans came over to Papyrus, and settled down beside him. YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME BROTHER...ARE YOU OKAY?

...no, my sugar dropped dangerously low, and i'm terrified that i'm going to be a horrendous father to our child, so what's new?

WELL...YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A WONDERFUL BROTHER TO MYSELF OVER THE YEARS, I'M SURE YOU'LL BE JUST AS GOOD AS A FATHER...

yeah...i hope so...i keep getting bigger and bigger, and i'm just scared, sans, i'm scared...

Sans gently hugged his brother's arm, and closed his eyes. YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT. YOU HAVE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY ALONGSIDE OF YOU NO MATTER WHAT. HAVE YOU GONE TO DR. KIRKLAND YET?

...no...i just know if i go, it'll just make hapstablook more worried about me...

THEN I'LL TAKE YOU MYSELF, BROTHER. WE WILL SAY IT'S A REGULAR DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT. I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE MY BROTHER...GO BACK TO THAT DARK PLACE ONCE AGAIN, ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT...

Papyrus nodded softly, as he moved the candy around in his mouth. "...s-sure we can do that bro..."

Sans smiled and nodded brightly; as he stood up to help his brother up from the couch. "THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA THEN. Now let's get you up from this couch, and we'll all enjoy dinner together!"

Happy blinked as the two talked amongst themselves. They were thankful for the lessons Cupcake and Edge gave them and Marrie for how to speak and read Hands now more than ever. Their heart sank and dimmed inside of their container as their lip quivered. How did Sans even do that?

For now they kept silent as everyone started to head off to the dining area to eat. Surprisingly enough, the dining area was smaller than the livingroom but still had a large enough table to fit everyone comfortably in. The table was set and had plates of all types of food.

"What's the surprise there, Sans dude?" Napstaton chuckled as he took his favorite spot. Zhara had left the twins in a new play pen that was nearby since the little ones weren't ready to eat yet and they didn't exactly like their new high chairs yet.

Marrie looked over to Sans questioningly, having seen the earlier conversation between him and his brother. There was a lot she wanted to ask, but for the most part she seemed more worried about Happy's state. So did Zhara when she returned.

"Happy? You okay? Is this too much again? I was just telling Napsta we should tone it down a little more. You don't have to feel obligated to eat fancy or anything. He just wanted you to enjoy yourselves." Zhara looked really worried about them. Happy didn't say much. Napsta knew what was bugging 'em and gave them a pat on the back.

Sans helped Papyrus to the table, and settled him into a chair carefully. Looking over to Napstaton, he sighed. "Well...I was hoping perhaps that...my dearest could help me with explaining it, if Marrie wanted of course..."

He thought he had found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom trashcan after he'd taken a shower before they had headed over to Napstaton's house. But he wasn't sure if Marrie had kept it a secret or had forgotten to say something to him.

Papyrus crunched the candy between his fangs, and thankfully took a huge few gulps of the sweet tea that sat in front of him on the table. Looking over to Happy, he smiled softly; patting the chair beside them. "c'mon happ...i miss my bae-bot~ you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'll be...okay...Papy..." Happy rubbed their metallic elbow before taking the seat by their husband. Napsta bit his tongue from saying anything but he decided to give a talk to Pap after dinner. He went back to his spot.

"Alright. Wanna share, Marz?" He started playing with a fork until Zhara made him stop with a small laugh.

Marrie seemed confused for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. The fertility medication Wingdin gave her seemed to work, she took them before a night without Sans knowing. But seemed the trick worked but she wanted a better test from the doctors' to prove it when she went in for work the next day.

"Well...I'm not totally sure yet but...I...think I'm pregnant." Marrie took Sans's hand, a small smile in her face.

"Awww! Congrats you two! Your sister's been telling me you've been trying for a while!" Zhara looked happy for the two.

"Heck yeah! Welcome to the parent train! Whoop whoop!" Napstaton cheered which got his kids riled up from their spot. "Those two love your voice, I swear." Zhara barely manged a laugh before Napstaton started peppering her kisses.

"So do you~ But still! That's rad dudes!" Napstaton gave them a thumbs up.

Papyrus gently pressed a kiss to their cheek, smiling softly to them. He had dark half-circles underneath his sockets; but the slight blush across his cheekbones genuinely showed he was pleased to have his spouse near him again. "a'right boo. i love ya."

Sans grinned brightly, and hugged Marrie lovingly. "I...WE...WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE PARENTS, MARRIE?! I WASN'T SURE...I-IF I'D SEEN IT CORRECTLY, I DIDN'T WANT TO...OH...AFTER SO LONG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THIS IS AMAZING!"

Tears gathered in his sockets, and he hugged Marrie again, his hand resting over her still very slim midsection. Other than being in the Royal Guard, his second biggest dream was to be a parent, just as good as his own parents were.

Papyrus chuckled, taking a bite of his food. "i am so proud of you sans...yer gonna be a great dad. you deserve all the kids youse two can handle..."

His smile was genuine, but his tail stayed drooped against the floor, somewhat clear evidence of his increasingly depressed state. Normally he would have wrapped his own tail around his middle, usually hiding it underneath his hoodie. But with his massive belly, and also no hoodie; neither option was available to him.

Marrie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know! I know! I'm excited too!" She peppered a few kisses on him.

Happy managed a smile, but...it wasn't the same one they usually wore. Their pink eyes weren't bright and their soul still seemed dim. "Y-yes...you do...C-Congratulations..." They still sounded down as they started eating their food.

Napsta didn't like the sight of his cousin as he drank a bit of wine from his glass. But before he could voice anything...

"Um...Papyrus? Can I speak with you for a minute? I..won't take too long." Marrie spoke up instead, noticing the two were acting...different than normal.

Pap looked up to Marrie, and nodded. "sure thing...uh, here or, guess ya mean elsewhere then..." He hefted himself up from the chair, and went into the living room to talk with Marrie.

His hands were in the pockets of his slacks, his tired eyes gazing to his sister-in-law quizzically. "what's up, kitty-cat? had to be somethin' pretty important to pull me 'way from dinner...somethin' bothering ya?"

The daddy-to-be's tone was quiet, and soft as he spoke. He might have only been around 28 years old by then, but he still felt ages older than he should be. The life of a gifted and genius man isn't an easy one. One eye closed slightly as the baby kicked around inside of their womb; and he sighed quietly.

Marrie followed to the livingroom and look straight at Papyrus, "...Little...yeah...mostly the fact that...you're hiding fears about your spouse and baby without telling them..." She understood what was going on, and she didn't like how it was leaving Happy. She knew they saw it too but weren't going to mention it. So it was up to her to try for it.

"Happy's worried sick about you...thinking they're failing you as a spouse and friend. It's..none of my business Pap but...I don't think I can keep going on with this dinner and watch Happy go dim like that. I really do think you should talk to them about this. This isn't healthy for you or them...and I can't imagine what this kind of stress does to the baby..."

When push comes to shove, Marrie tries to get things done where no one else wants to or can. Her sister taught her a few things, even with the slightly strained relationship they first had. She knew what keeping secrets did, she almost lost Vera because of them. She didn't want anyone else to suffer like that again.

Papyrus stood still, his eyelights going out. "..." His hand left his slacks pocket and pressed against his stomach, feeling the baby pressing against the side of the womb strongly.

"...nyeh, what fears? i know hap's worried 'bout me, but it's nothin big, i'm going to see greenburg, my doc, tomorrow. already got a 'pointment set up too...i wasn't gonna try to drag out my supposed dirty laundry out at dinner, but...guess ya did that already?" Papyrus sighed, patting his stomach idly.

His eyelights flickered back on, more dim then usual; as a thin trail of whisping vapor seemed to come from his right eye for a moment. "... o' e."

Shaking his head, he gritted his fanged teeth for a moment; gazing back down at Marrie. A nervous and nearly scared grin crossed his face. "guess ya know what the white noise is, huh? papa prolly taught you...he loves teaching our...'dead language' to anyone in the family...great...this is why i love my family, but i stay home. everyone thinks that hapsta's the one who disappears at the slightest bit of problems, you know what...i would too. but i never could. so i had to just dig my heels in, and hold on tight to keep everyone else from drowning marrie."

"it was sans and your uncle james who saved vera, i still wish i could have done more, but my magic was depleted. i look at my brother and i look at your sister, and i ask myself 'couldn't have i done more' every scar, every bad nightmare...i failed everyone...i couldn't do enough. i used to try to do everything, and it always failed, so...why do anything now. just survive and...hope my kid isn't too fucked up having a shit dad." He closed his eyes, and covered his face with his hands. "...why am i unloading on you...i...fuck...fuck i'm sorry, marrie...i shouldn't be doin this..."

Growing quiet for a moment, he looked towards the floor. "...you know what sans tells me sometimes? he always says, when i'm feelin bad for...for everythin' with him...not feelin' like i did enough, like now...he says 'you jumped in the river back home, and you saved marrie. you didn't have to do that, but you did.'"

The end of his tail came looping around, and it could be seen that it appeared blunted, different from Sans' tail. "...lost the last two vertebra to my tail jumping in the river years ago. frostbite. but i'd do it again and again..."

Marrie listened without a sign of judgement or fear for Pap. Instead, she headed over and hugged her brother-in-law tight.

"...You shouldn't talk like that, Papyrus...but...I don't mind if you unload...I wanted us to talk...that's exactly what we're doing...I just wish you and Happy could do the same..." She rubbed his back, still keeping her hug tight.

"You did what you could, Pap...my family is still grateful to you and your family for everything...not just with what happened to Tahi...Sans was right...you didn't have to do the things you've done...but you did. You helped raise Sans and got him to be the man that he is...and I thank you...so much...for that. You didn't fail, Papyrus...I think this is the opposite of failing."

She sighed and looked at his tail, she felt a pang in her heart from seeing it, but...she never got unscathed either. Her sister didn't. Her brother didn't...a lot of scars were there. But they all managed...They didn't keep secrets between each other anymore, and she tried doing the same with Sans.

"I think you should make an appointment with your therapist too...not just your physician...and please...talk to Happsta...they just love you a lot. They want to help and be there for you. They saw that whole conversation too but they truly believe you'll tell them when you're ready...and by the way it looks like...them waiting is going to hurt them more if you keep quiet...please...brother...? Please...it's okay to ask for help...if you feel like you are failing...get help...we all love you a lot..."

Papyrus wrapped his arms around Marrie, trying to let some of the tension out from his usually stiff body. He sighed raggedly, as he listened to her talking to him. "..."

"i...i just...i feel like i coulda done more, marrie...and i love hapstablook so much as well...i...i will. i'll make an appointment with dr. kirkland...oh my god you both know hands now, great..." He looked to Marrie and rested his chin on her head for a moment. "...it's hard to ask for help sometimes..."

"you know...when you cry out in the night, and no one comes to help ya..." His eyelights looked up from the floor, focusing on her. "...why keep crying anymore?"

"but i need to do even better...and i'm going to do my best, alright sis?"

"It doesn't have to be that way, Papyrus...cause there is someone there who wants and can help you..." Marrie talked softly, "You did enough...all I'm asking is for you to try and keep doing what you can...okay? You're still a really good brother...and you'll be a good parent too."

She gave him a soft kiss on bottom of his chin, best she could do since she was shorter than him, "I believe in you, brother..."

"You want to go back now...? Or do you need another minute...?"

Meanwhile Napstaton had taken Happy from the dining room for a bit to have a heart to heart. Napsta wasn't going to leave Happy on their own like that, so he thought to just go over and be straight with them on things. Which meant that left Zhara and Sans alone with the twins and the rest of dinner.

Zhara idly waited for everyone else to come back, already feeling awkward just sitting there. Normally if she did interact with the Aster-Brewer family unless she had one of the Jae family members or her husband around. She might have known them for years but that didn't make things easier for her to actually talk with them. She always felt bad, she tried but never really knew what to say to either of them all.

"...So...parenthood. It's a big step...you know...?" She tried her best to make conversation, but she was already cursing herself inside for starting out like that.

Papyrus hugged Marrie for a moment more, and rubbed her back. "...jus' nother minute...your hugs 'mind me of ma..." He mumbled softly.

At the moment, Sans had the bone to a large rib in his mouth; and he bit through it suddenly as Zhara spoke. "OH! Y-Yes..." He awkwardly swallowed the chunk of chewed up bone in his mouth, and nervously grinned.

"It is a very big step, Zhara! But one that I, The Magnificent Sans, is fully prepared to deal with and experience!" Sans nodded to himself, and he took another swig of his tea. "Me and Marrie, we've spoken...for years actually about being parents when we got older...we've always loved children, and heh, I guess it just...feels right."

"Having been born premature myself, and originally with only an HP of 1, I wasn't thought to live for too long. Mother still prays to her old echo flower..." He sighed, looking to the table for a moment. "...when I was around six, Papyrus created a serum, that increased my HP to 10. Where it is now. I owe my life to my brother, in fact I owe nearly everything to him."

He played with the fork in his hand, idly spearing a grilled vegetable with it. "...Papyrus doesn't realize how many people truly look up to him...he gets so far into his own head, it scares me, Zhara...I'm prepared for being a father, but I don't think my brother is..."

Marrie nodded and kept her hug firm for him, "Take your time...it's okay..."

Zhara managed a little smile, "I don't think anyone really is fully prepared for parenthood...Napsta and I did talk about a little about having kids...and...goodness I still remember how happy and excited he got when I told him I was pregnant...we never expected everything that came but...it turned out okay...least I think..."

She looked over to her babies, who were just gently playing with the toys around them. Nicole was chewing on a stuffed clownfish's fin as she hugged it. Max was sucking on his binky as he was facinated with playing with his wings and feet.

"It just takes a little time..but...a good thing about is that you're not short on help. I think Papyrus just needs a reminder that there are people who can help and of everything good he's done before. My dad always told me that some people are stuck in a cave...and they don't have a source of light sometimes to help guide them. Sometimes it just takes someone close to them to give them a flashlight. Even if the batteries are low...some light is better than being stuck in the dark." She had this weird look in her eye as she spoke. One that spoke of an experience but wasn't personally hers.

She headed over to the pen once she heard Max crying. She picked up her little boy and tried rocking him, hoping to calm him down, "Shhh...easy baby beat...shhh..you hungry...? Got scared? What happened...?"

Papyrus closed his eyes, and looked to her, as tears were starting to stream down his cheeks again. "...thanks marrie..." He sighed, removing his hands to wipe his eyes and face off, looking to the ceiling. "...god...i swear i am just so messed up, dr. kirkland is probably going to wonder why i even got pregnant..."

Sans noded softly, listening closely to Zhara. "As far as I've seen, you are wonderful parents, Zhara. Yes...I have tried to always be that flashlight for him, shining as brightly as I could to help guide his way back home..."

"But when you aren't aware that your brother is gone...how can you give him that flashlight?" Sans set his fork down, and watched as she went to the baby pen. "...Is Max alright, Zhara? Do you any assistance?"

Marrie let out a small chuckle as she held him, "It's okay...It'll be okay...Hey...least when it's over you'll have a cute little baby for you and Happy to love and coo over. You know what the sex of the baby is yet...?"

"Thank you Sans...and no. it's alright. I think Max just found his appetite is all.." Zhara assured and rocked him a bit more before pulling down her dress a bit so he can latch on, "They eat at different times, surprisingly enough." Max seemed to calm down once he started suckling. Nicole just stayed by with her clownfish, happiest with it.

"...And...for that earlier question...I wish I knew that answer sooner...Just...be around...reminders don't have to be face to face...three words can be the most powerful thing in the world that you tell someone...you...can't be around for everything...but...least you can still be around." She played with Max's little tuft of white hair while she spoke, her mind going to a very old memory.

"Forgive me, Sans...the way you talked about Papyrus reminded me of something..." She didn't want to drag something down more than it already was. Especially since she didn't feel like she was that close with Sans. Part of her also thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk. That part of her past was never much of a secret to those who she was close to.

Papyrus chuckled quietly as well, and patted his stomach. "yeah...based on the last appointment i had, it's a girl actually...our little daughter..." He rubbed the side of his belly and sighed a bit.

Sans nodded as he took a bite of the grilled vegetable that he'd been continously poking holes into for the past five minutes. The meal had grown cold, but it didn't bother him at all thankfully. "You wish you knew the answer sooner? I've always tried to be around for my brother...as much as I can be."

"No, no don't be sorry in the least, Zhara...would you...want to speak about it perhaps? I'm very willing to listen, and perhaps...it might give us some insight. I know most of my brother's depression stems from how...'father' treated him, before I was even born. He went through so much abuse...mentally, emotionally and physically...I could never imagine how that could effect a person..."

"She'll have a lot to look forward to when she comes then." Marrie purred out and placed a hand on his belly, "A lot of love for the both of you."

"I couldn't imagine it either...then again...I was young...you don't...understand a lot of things...though...I think that makes it more heartbreaking..." Zhara felt a little weird about it but, she kept going. Max was staying quiet, as was Nicole.

"...Did you know I used to have a sister...? We were twins...I was the younger one by a few minutes..." She started out, "My sister and I were pretty close...she was talented and smart...in ways I still don't understand. But...she loved every bit of life...and what she could do...she tried making others lives better...but...she always found it hard to take compliments or praise. She always told me she never deserved it, that she was still horrible monster to be around...I tried to be her flashlight too...both when she was out and about...and when she was stuck in the hospital...part of me thinks I could have done more...but...what else could I do...? She asked me that herself in her note..." her hands kept a firm hold on her son as she remembered it.

"...I was the only thing keeping her going...until she felt I was holding her back...every kind thing she did, she thought it would help ease some...invisible sins she carried...I never realized that...I could be there a little more...how much power little paper stars and airplanes lit up her cave...or how powerful three words kept something strong...I couldn't be there all the time but...the times I did...I kept her...least until she couldn't anymore..."

Papyrus blushed softly, and nodded as he lightly rubbed his stomach. "...thank you. thank you so much..."

Sans listened intently, his tail drooping down as he felt pants of heartache at what Zhara was telling him. It sounded so much like his own brother. Doing everything that he could, not only for his family, but for the entirety of monsterkind. Making other's lives better. His brother took compliments and praise easily, but he did always...deflect them. Or try to pass it off to someone else. Letting others bask in the praise and adoration.

He looked to the table, and his eyes closed firmly for a moment. Without a second thought, he sprang up from the table and he hurried into the living room; and instead of tackling his brother, he gently wrapped his arms around him the best he could.

PLEASE TELL ME YOU'LL SEE DR. KIRKLAND! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU BROTHER, I BELIEVE IN YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE, MY VERY AWESOME, AND KIND AND LOVING BROTHER PAPYRUS! Sans declared, as he gently rubbed his face against Papyrus' heavy belly.

Papyrus' eyes widened and he sighed; putting his clawed hand gently on his little brother's skull lovingly. "...sans, c'mon bro...why're you so blue, hmm?"

Sans just continued to press his face against the older skelegator's side and he sniffled gently. "...Because you are...I love you brother..."

Pap's eyelights went out again, his sockets wide. That struck him hard, taking in a deep breath; he knelt down carefully and wrapped his arms around Sans, his long tail coming around to press against the short man's back as if Papyrus never wanted to let him go. He patted Sans' back and gently pushed him to Marrie; before he went off to find the robot cousins.

Zhara watched Sans go with a small smile, "...Good luck..." she whispered out as Max finished his dinner. She put him back with his sister while she asked the chefs in the back to reheat the food while the others were still away. She looked over at her little girl and smiled.

Her fluffy hair and curious gleam in her eyes reminded her so much of her sister. That's why she gave her little girl that name. She only hoped she would do better with them both.

Marrie let the brothers hug for a while, smiling as they enjoyed their moment. Once Pap gave her husband back, she wrapped her tail around one of his arms and kissed his skull.

Happy and Napsta were by the front door. Napsta had his hat off as he hugged a crying Happy. Happy was sobbing into their cousin's shoulder, their soul container still dim, though not as bad as it first was. Letting their emotions out was helping a bit.

"I gotcha Happ...I gotcha...it's okay...it's alright...I'm here..." Napsta spoke a lot more soft, a big change from their usual demeanor. Family meant everything to him now...and he wasn't going to let it go again.

Papyrus paused in the hallway seeing Happy and Napsta. He sighed quietly, coming closer to them both. "happy? dear...i...um..."

The words died on his 'lips' as he saw just how much his spouse was openly sobbing, and he found he could barely move. Of course his stupidity made them saddened, of course how he acted got them so damn stressed that they were nearly breaking.

"...i'm sorry...i'm sorry fer everything..." And just like his mother...the apologies came flowing like the rivers he loved to swim through from his mouth.

Napstaton watched Pap spurt out apologies in front of them. He looked back to Happy, who was still sobbing, "Happ...go to him...he needs ya..."

He let go and turned Happy around. Happy immediately ran to Pap and hugged him tight, still crying.

"P-Papy...p-pa-a-apy..." They couldn't find any other words to say other than sobs.

Marrie would come back into the dining room with Sans a little later, "I'm guessing you and Sans had a talk?"

"You can say that...yeah." Zhara chuckled back as the warmed up food was being served again.

Papyrus found himself crying as well; and hugged them back too. "happy i'm friggin sorry babe...i shouldn't stayed quiet...i'm so sorry..."

Sans gently patted Marrie's hand and smiled a bit. "We'll all going to make sure that everything goes well with getting him the help he needs."

Napsta let out a sigh in relief, glad things seemed to be better. His cousin needed this, that's for sure.

Happy started to calm down after a while, now just giving out hiccups as they hid themsleves in Pap's chest. "...I-I l-love you..."

Marrie nodded and kissed his cheek, "Right."

The rest of the night went well, despite the near utter breakdown of the entire family for varying reasons. It all came together, when a week later; Papyrus and Happy had gone to go and see not only Dr. Greenburg, his physician, but Dr. Kirkland; his psychologist.

At the moment, he was leaving his second appointment he'd had with Dr. Kirkland; holding Happy's hand in his own. With some help from Dr. Greenburg, he'd gotten his GMBD under control, and his stomach was back to near regularity. It was still quite swollen, but nowhere near what it had been just a few weeks prior.

He was only two weeks away from having their daughter, and he felt like he couldn't be happier. After banning himself from his Judge-ly duties, his mind had become clearer, and after focusing more on spending active time with Happy; instead of just sleeping from exhaustion he was doing much better and was healthier.

Smiling brightly to Happy, his belly actively shifted a bit as their daughter kicked strongly. "nyeheheh...hello lil' girl, you decided to wake up i guess? least you were quiet and napping for your daddy's appointment, that was sweet of you~ so what do you feel like doing now, bae-bot? oh...we could go see how sans and marrie are doing maybe?"

Happy was thankful and relieved for the change in Papy. They seemed to worry a lot less and relaxed a lot more along with them. Which in turn helped them try to get Pap more relaxed.

Currently they were holding his hand as they were walking back out, "She's certainly active a lot more, isn't she? And I think it would be good to see Sans and Marrie." They didn't mind. They did like visiting the two.

Papyrus grinned happily, twirling the toothpick he kept between his fangs lately. "yes she certainly is, and it's great to feel her, nyeh-heh even when she's in daddy's ribcage...oof. so yeah, let's head on over..."

Despite he wasn't as large around as he'd been, being in the last few weeks of his pregnancy still put him slightly unsteady as he walked, so he enjoyed and appreciated that Happy kept a good hold on him. His GMBD wasn't completely cured, but he only seemed to have a few extra inches around his middle, though his entire body was slightly larger over all with his previous excessive eating.

It seemed however that his spouse loved the extra cushion on their string bean of a husband; if in private their roaming hands was any indication. Heading down the street to Sans and Marrie's house, he knocked on the door happily; and snuck a kiss to Happy's cheek.

"i love your outfit today, hapsta. it really compliments your eyes..." Papyrus nearly purred out as he murmured to them.

Happy blushed and started laughing, "I'm...g-glad you like it..." They seemed really happy about how they've been making clothes lately. It felt good that their hard work was paying off. They even started making clothes for their little girl to wear when she came. When they weren't making clothes, they were trying their hand at healthier meals for Pap to eat. Granted their husband still ate a lot, they didn't really mind. It was nice.

Marrie was currently online shopping for maternity clothes when she would get bigger. She wasn't anywhere near showing but she was excited and figured it would be fun. Hearing the knock, she closed the laptop she had and opened it.

"Hi Papyrus! Hi Happy! Come on in! Sans is cleaning up one of the spare rooms." She giggled.

Papyrus nodded gently, and smiled as they both came inside. "heya mars-bar...so what's shaking with you lately, other than deciding to outdo your sister in one fell swoop?"

Sans 'cleaning' was him painting and putting down carpet in the spare bedroom; getting it ready for their children. "NO! I'M OUT OF DAPPER VERIDEN GREEN!? That was a custom mixed color, I'm going to have to go out and get another pint of it now..."

Pap looked towards the hallway, waddling more into the house. "...nyeh, sounds like he's getting pretty into what he's doing...you need any help with somethin' bro?"

Sans came out from the spare bedroom, and scowled, pointing the paintbrush at his older brother. "You can help me by spending time with my dearest Marrie, while I run out to the hardware store for more paint! It's a quick trip my beloved, you won't miss me too badly, will you?" He went over to Marrie and gave her a passionate kiss.

Marrie let out a giggle as she kissed back, "I'll try not to miss you too much, little blue. I'm just going to sit around and look for stuff for the nursery, okay?" She gave him a light nuzzle before going back to sit down.

"Sans and I are just really excited. I'm only a little ways in and we're already setting things up!"

"Nothing wrong with excitement. I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves." Happy led Pap to the couch to take a seat.

"How are you two doing though? You both ready for your baby girl?" Marrie seemed to have a lot more excitement for things all of a sudden. Though she had been like that since her pregnancy got confirmed by the doctor's.

Sans nodded brightly as he grabbed his boots; slipping them on. "I'll back my love. And don't go in the baby's room, the paint is still wet and the baseboards are still exposed, I've not tacked down the carpet yet!"

Papyrus snickered softly as he was helped over to the couch. He gently placed his hand on his stomach and smiled brightly. "oh yeah, we're ready. got the nursery mostly set up...still gotta get that crib finished though..."

"Cribs are...a lot harder to fix up than I thought..." Happy seemed a little embarrassed about it. Try as they might, they still didn't understand how that worked. "I did call Vera to see if she could help tomorrow however. She's usually good at building those up."

"She is. With three kids I hope she got the crib building down!" Marrie's tail twitched as she made a note in her laptop to shop for a crib.

"I'm sure...but...I think we have everything ready...I just hope I do well in being a good parent..." They still seemed a tiny bit nervous but they were doing their best.

"happy, you're going to do wonderfully. that's what being a parent really means, it's trial and error...all parents are different and all children are different...so we'll just do the best that we can as we go along." Papyrus commented, as he yawned a bit. Pulling out his glucose meter; he discretely stuck his ectogel, checking his sugar level.

93\. Smiling, he put it away again; and leaned his head back for a moment, his tail wiggling slightly. "it's 93, hapsta; doing good still. mama's excited as well...and so are my fathers. i can't wait to see our little girl though..."

Happy gave him a kiss on the cheek, glad to know Pap was doing okay. "I can't wait too...our own little girl..."

"Well, two more weeks and she's here! I'm excited for the both of you! You'll do great!" Marrie was going to say more until she heard her phone ring. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." She headed off to go take her call, leaving the two behind for just a few minutes.

Happy watched her but didn't think much of it as they started to cuddle along with Pap, a hand gently rubbing his baby bump.

Papyrus smiled softly, as Happy cuddled him; their hand gently on his belly. "yeah sure thing, marrie. i'm pretty happily planted onto the couch, so i ain't movin'..."

He yawned softly, and nuzzled Happy's cheek lovingly; his tail lightly wrapping around their hips.

Happy nuzzled right back, still keeping up with the belly rubs as they gave a soft hum.

Marrie was on the phone, in the kitchen. Darren was on the other line.

"Hey, how's it going? I...huh...? No...I haven't in a while...I already forgave him, Darren. I'm not mad anymore...Oh, yeah sure. When? ...That's...kinda last minute...Well...if it's important I guess I really can't say no...Did you ask Vera? ...And she said yes? ...Okay...Yeah...Okay...Alright. I'll try and stop by...shoudl I bring Sa-...oh...okay. I...guess I'll meet you soon then...yeah...okay...bye..."

She hung up the phone and seemed, conflicted on what was going to go on. This was weird but..she couldn't put judgement on now. For now, she headed back to the livingroom to see Happy and Pap in a little cuddle session.

"Glad to see you two are comfy." She giggled a bit and got back to her seat, "Um...what were we talking about again...?"

"uh, we was talking about the baby...but uh, we can talk 'bout whatever i guess?" Papyrus shrugged softly, smiling gently. "...yeah ma's real excited though, she's even gotten papi to build a crib in their extra bedroom, both for our little girl, and the twin boys if they come over to see them too."

"what's got me worried is she's kinda...still doing what she used to do. just she sits in the kitchen now. i dunno...maybe it's just her age or somethin...i'm trying to not let it worry me too much though." Papyrus looked to Happy, softly putting his own hand over theirs.

"Awww. That's so sweet!"Marrie's tail began to twitch, only to stop when she heard what Wingdin was up to.

"Oh dear...Maybe Sans and I should visit more...we've been wanting to take her and the rest of the dads out to places to enjoy the surface. Maybe like a nice picnic in the park so she enjoys the sun a little."

She was thinking on what it could mean for her and the rest...and what her dad was planning with the rest of her siblings. Part of her wanted to question it but, she trusted her brother. Their dad would do good...right?

Happy interlocked their fingers together, trying to give a little support, "I think we can do that too...just spend a little more time...with them...I...did make a nice coat for her when it gets colder here...I was told there's snow sometimes...so...maybe it'll feel like Snowdin when things get closer to winter..."

Papyrus' grin widened, and grew more easy across his face. "that's a great idea, mama loves having company to be honest...she's always been used to a full household, hell, running your own cafe for over seventy years will encourage that too..."

Hearing about the coat, he chuckled quietly. "oh, you know ma loves her coats and sweaters, bae-bot that's so sweet of you!"

In her home, Wingdin was indeed just seated in her kitchen; Napsta's music playing on the radio while she had a magazine in front of her. However, her fingers weren't even moving across the pages. She sat there quietly listening. Bitter was out with Edge in their shed, and Cupcake was painting a mural in the grandchildren's room.

Much like monsters would paint murals of the surface in the Underground; it was the opposite here. So the grandchildren wouldn't forget where they came from originally, Cupcake was painting a mural of the areas that lie across the Underground.

"I thought she might like it..." Happy let out a small laugh, "We should visit...maybe see if Zhara and Napstaton can stop by too. "

"That or have another big family dinner again. Last time was really fun! We can even invite General Brimstone and their son over this time! I know Uncle James might like having their company around." Marrie looked excited with the idea.

At the Aster-Brewer house, Vera was stopping by with her bag of deliveries. Just because they were on the surface, didn't mean her business haulted. She did have the twins strapped to her though for the company and the fact there was no one else to watch them since Aqua was having a mother-daughter day with her. So for Vera, it was "Take Your Kid to Work Day". Luckily the work was done but it didn't hurt to pay the old fam a visit.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer while she gently petted John's head, "Let's see what all your old grandparents are doing, huh?'

Papyrus grinned and leaned lightly against Happy. "yeah, we should do that too..."

Cupcake heard the knocking at the door, and he came down the hallway. He was dressed in old sweatpants, a very old, paint-stained shirt, and he was shoeless at the moment. "Ah, just a moment, just a moment! Had to put away the paints..."

Opening the door, he lightly pushed his glasses closer to his face; and grinned to Vera. "Well, hello dear, ah, you've brought the boys; how delightful! Wingdin's in the kitchen, and Bitter along with Edge are out in their shed at the moment...I've been painting the grandchildren's room today! Putting up a mural of the Underground. I know it's lovely and blessed that we're on the surface."

He held his gloves together for a moment, and sighed tiredly; tilting his head slightly.

"̴͔T̨̬̪ò̯̲ ̥̗ͅk̻̫̭n͍̼o̦͎w ̱̖̀o̼̹̲u̞̤̹r̫̟ ̮̰̘hí̺͚s̡̬t̫͖͓o͠r̡͖̩y͓̣͈ ̤̤i̛̠͎s ̖̮͚ṭ͈͡o̯͓̯ ̙̘͢n͍͚͈o͖͉̮t ̴͍̼r͔̲̹e̪p͈̙͘e͖̫͍a̼̖̕t̗̣̀ iṱ̹̖,̱̤͈ ͚̕m̦͝y͇̘̪ ̷̖̬d̖̱͕ea͍r͇̫̮ ̩̝̱ć̩̬h̖͇̕i̫̱̞l͈̺͟d.͍̰͖.̲͡.͙̱͎"

Looking to her, his usual dimmed, dual-colored eyelights flickered back a bit brighter, as he smiled. "So what brings you here today? Another delivery for my husbands I assume?"

Vera blinked at the sudden change, but honestly got used to it at this point. She just patted her boys' heads and smiled.

"Yep. Last delivery on my route this week. But I thought I'd stick around and chat, ya know?" She headed inside, "Mural though sounds really cool. I'm sure the kids will like it regardless. Huh boys?"

She chuckled and gently unstrapped them from the harness she wore so the two can relax and stretch without being dragged about.

"How's everything here though? Aqua's having a mother-daughter day with Kryssie so it's me and the boys."

Cupcake closed the door behind her; and he watched as the twin boys started to crawl about a bit. "A lovely idea, Vera!" Reaching down, he gently scooped up his grandchildren and gave them both kisses. His blue eye flared a bit brighter; as a playpen that was folded up in the corner lit up in his magic; then he popped it open.

"Here, the boys can play and we can rest some. You've been running all over creation today with your deliveries, child." He went to the kitchen, the playpen floating gently behind him only a couple inches from the floor; and he settled it beside Wingdin. "There we are...I'll get you a glass of sweet tea, how does that sound, Vera?"

Wingdin gazed up from her magazine, and she smiled brightly. "Oh, Vera...I not knowing you came today..." She heard the burbling mews of Jamie and John; and her expression lit up even further.

"My precious grandbabies...oooh, you are right beside Gramma aren't you? I hear you burble, burble, burble...you sounding like the cutest of creeks!" She gently lowered her hand into the playpen, and Jamie immediately started to lightly swat at her hand a bit. John soon joined in as well.

"That sounds great, thanks. I need a drink after carrying the boys and my deliveries around." Vera followed Cupcake down and let the boys mess around with the two.

"Hey Wingdin. Yeah, I just was finishing deliveries and I thought I'd stop by. Brought the twins with me since Aqua and Kryssie are having their own time today." Vera explained as she took a nearby seat while she played with the twins.

"Play nice, boys. Grandma loves ya a lot, so chill." She chuckled at seeing the boys swat and play with her, "How have you been through? Been a little while last time I came here."

Wingdin smiled softly, and she lightly rubbed Jamie's head lovingly. "It is good to be hearing you, Vera. I have been...being alright I guessing."

Cupcake made himself busy while he'd gotten Vera a glass of sweet tea. "Here's your tea dear. I need to go and finish up the mural, alright?" He then left the women together in the kitchen.

Wingdin sighed a bit. "...it has been awhile since you and...others have come by. Last I saw Sans and Marrie was...oh, last month I think? I haven't gotten out of the house too often..."

She lifted her dress slightly; showing a bruise she'd been dealing with on her leg. "I fell trying to get mail yesterday...I really...it's hard Vera. I am healthy but without my sight...it...life is so hard..."

Vera thanked Cupcake before he left as she sat with Wingdin and listened. Hearing that her own sister hasn't come by to visit did strike something in her. She made a mental note to talk with her later.

Seeing the bruise, she got up from her seat to take a look at it, "Oh...yeah...that's not good...I get it. It would be pretty hard to navigate around. I did hear there are resources to help those who are blind, maybe we can try those?" She started healing up the bruise, least where it wouldn't cause anymore pain for the elderly skeleton.

Wingdin smiled as the bruise started to go away from her bony leg. "Thank you honey...I thought it wasn't hard to go to mailbox. I trip on rock of all things."

She shrugged softly, and tapped her white cane to the floor. "I having this, but...what is point getting things? Most monsters with no sight get around okay, but I not deep-cave bat, I not sightless imp..."

After she set her cane to the side, she took a drink of her tea. "I have only been bring blind for about thirteen years. Since my Sansy was around six...not entire life. And even before then... I had both eyes before he was born...do you knowing just how old your Mama is, Vera? Hmm?"

"Can't say I do. You seem about as old as Zhara's parents." Vera shrugged as she finished up the healing, "That is pretty hard...most of your life you're used to sight and suddenly...it's all gone. I don't know any magic that could bring some sight back...some powerful magic maybe but...I know that's out of my field."

She got back to her seat and started drinking the tea Cupcake left her, "They always say with time, things get easier. Doesn't really look like it for you, though..."

Wingdin shook her head, and sighed. Leaning down towards the boys she lightly played with them again. "Mhm...I am 952 years old. I do not knowing any other pure skeletons...my family dusted in Great War...so, I could be very old, could be only middle age?"

Gently she patted John's head, and chuckled as she got up carefully from the chair. Using her cane, she went to the cabinet, pulling out a basket they had of bath toys. Feeling around, she found a pair of sponges, and she wet them both.

"Here you going boys, you feeling too dry for Gramma's liking..." She gently handed the sponges to Jamie and John and they both mewed happily, starting to roll around and bite on them.

After she settled back down again, she smiled towards Vera. "So even though time has been passing... I feel I'm stuck...and it's so hard... I miss my teacups, I miss my children, I miss my grandbabies..."

Vera smiled at her kids, watching them go to town with their new toys. She did feel bad about Wingdin however.

"...Not like they all left...but...we try out best to see you. I know Marrie and Sans are probably still excited over their news. I swear...she hasn't stopped asking me questions about mine and Aqua's pregnancies." She chuckled lightly at the memory of last night's phone conversation with her sister.

Marrie had been getting into a habit of asking her and Aqua several questions on what to look out for, what was the better brand of baby toys and essentials, ect. It was nice to see her so excited but it was getting a little draining for Vera.

"But you are always welcome to visit. My line's always open if you need help getting somewhere when Brewster and the other two aren't around." That's the least she could do.

"News? Marrie and Sansy haven't said any of the things to me...I know Sans called his Papa last week...I can hear him over phone, he loud." Wingdin mused, as her bony fingers lightly brushed her glass of sweet tea. "But...asking about pregnancies, oh more grandbabies. I am excited as well for Papy's baby with Hapstablook."

"He call a few days ago, telling me he doing better. GMBD is pretty much gone, and now any excess ectogel is his own fatness and baby." She giggled softly. "He say he getting bottom and hips like his Papa. I telling him, good for Daddy to carry little one on his hips. Is what Cuppincake did most times when Sansy have bad night."

Listening to the boys mew and make squeaky noises with their toys, she smiled softly. "And thank you for offer of getting around, Vera. I just, stay in house most days. Cupcake is usually with me; as he retired too long long ago. But occasionally...he needing to do things. Edge and Bitter...they do love us, but they still do things on own. They from different place, have own desires sometimes. I understand it."

Cupcake came back into the kitchen, humming softly to himself; as he plunked down a bucket full of paintbrushes, and started to wash them in the sink. "Ah, the mural is done in the grandchildren's room, Wingdin. It's gorgeous my sweetiebones. The beautiful tranquility of Snowdin, the lush marshlands of Waterfall; the beauty of the roiling lava in Hotland...and a bustling cityscape of New Home...they will learn our history through painting!"

He tapped the brushes that he'd cleaned so far, and set them on a towel. "Of course they'll learn that through schooling as well, but helping our grandchildren out in any way possible doesn't hurt either. Ah, they'll learn sciences and maths from myself and their Grandpapi; self-defense from their Uncle Sans, swimming lessons from Aquaria, Sans or Papyrus, robotics from Pap aswell...oh there's so much we can do to have the brightest little grandbabies, isnt there?"

Wingdin started to laugh brightly, as she looked to her husband. "Cuppincake, my goodness! They are still the tiny babies! Even the oldest is still only five! She can tell me colors and numbers...and she can start to reading. You act as if they gonna go fly a rocketship!"

He rose his glove in protest, a strawberry-pink blush crossing his cup. "Perhaps they will! Krystabelle Leilani Jae, first monster in space in this timeline! I would be such a proud Grandpa to say that we all helped make that happen!"

"Huh. She said she told everyone. Oh boy." Vera sighed, but turned to a chuckle when she heard the two banter about.

"Maybe. That is if you can get her into space. Right now, she found out about soccer and is loving it. I swear, she asked me to get her her own soccerball for Giftmas." She smiled at remembering her little girl. Kryssie has been getting enthusastic about all sorts of things since they got to the surface. Soccer was one of those and school would be soon. She'd start within the next week and the little girl was more that estatic to try and start making friends and learning more than either Vera or Aqua could teach her.

"Ya never know what'll happen later on. Whatever she does...hope she turns out better than I did."

Wingdin nodded, and smiled. "I will be remembering that for Gyftmas this year then. She liking soccer then. Hmm...I knowing what we getting her!"

Cupcake finished washing the brushes out and he smiled softly. "Oh do remember to put ourselves down as contacts for Krystabelle, for the school, Vera. Just in case you or Aquaria aren't able to pick her up for some reason. I know your Uncle James is also occasionally busy too, but it doesn't hurt to have everyone in the loop, right?"

Wingdin shook her head, and patted her husband's hip as he'd come closer to her. "Cupcake...it is being okay. I already giving Vera information for Kryssie...they know you, you old Royal Scientist! You not nobody. Aqua telling me when she gave school our contacting things, they went 'oh, Kryssie's grandfather is Dr. Brewer?' they seemed surprised and almost impressed from how she told me."

"I worry though...people knowing her grandfather's are Colonel Jae and Dr. Brewer...they might be expecting more than she can give you know..." Wingdin said softly, as she played with her fingers. "At least...with Papyrus and Sans...they look at me, little old baker, they not think my boys is special...I don't want Kryssie to...have too much stress put on her."

"I'm not too worried. Kryssie's a tough little girl. She can handle things alright. As I can handle her if needed. I went through the same stuff in school. Same with Marrie and Darren. I just gotta teach her." Vera was already prepared for that just in case. Luckily Kryssie was easy to work with ad she took explanations well.

"I'd worry more when Sans and Marrie have their kid. Or with Pap and Happy. Those two have a lot more on their reputations than Kryssie does."

Cupcake blanched and he nervously covered his mouth with his gloved hand. "O-Oh...you're right...oh no my boy's children are going to be put through the wringer!"

He started to wring his gloved hands together; and muttering to himself for a moment; until Wingdin gently stood up and wrapped her arms around him awkwardly. "Caddy...Caddy listen...it will be being okay. Our boys will be fine. They will be good fathers, and their spouses will be good mother and parent...we just need stand up for them. Children are smart yes, but they not saviors...Papyrus knows all too much of having large load on his shoulders...Meaux made sure of that. He would never let his daughter having to have that on her shoulders. Sansy...to be honest I am more worried of Sans, not in bad way you knowing, but..."

Cupcake sighed, putting the edge of his teacup'd head against his wife's forehead delicately. "...His enthusiasm, right my love?"

Wingdin moved her head, to rest against Cupcake's chest, and she nodded softly. "Mhm...but we be there, we all be there for our grandbabies...they will do good, but not too good, if you know what I meaning Vera..."

Vera stood there awkwardly, figuring she fucked up with saying that. But least Wingdin took care of it, so that eased a little on her.

"They still got a long way before they get to that point. I'm sure they'll figure it out." Vera assured before she heard her phone beep of a text. She checked up on it and sighed, "Damn...now? Alright...Can I trust you guys to watch the twins for me really quick? Darren wants me and Marrie to meet with him for a few hours...something about a family meeting."

Cupcake came over, after having been calmed down by his wife; and he gently gave Vera a hug. "Of course, Vera. We have no issues watching the boys for you. Bitter and Edge will love spending time with them too. Give Darren and Marrie our love; we'll be right here, and we'll make sure they stay safe and very loved."

Wingdin had already settled back into the chair, and her arms were down in the playpen; gently rubbing both boy's backs while they snuggled their moist sponges. John was still 'battling' the sponge, while Jamie had curled up against it, starting to snooze; the tip of his tail twitching slightly.

Vera nodded and hugged him back, even managing a quick one for Wingdin. She gave the boys a kiss on their heads, "Be good for the old folks, alright? No fighting each other." She chuckled and headed off to see her brother and sister. She just hoped whatever it was wasn't too serious. They hadn't had a family meeting in a long long time...

Marrie was already texting Sans over the message Darren sent her, grabbing her stuff, "Sorry. I have to be going. I hopefully won't be gone too long..."

She was already grabbing her purse and set of keys. She hated leaving company alone but...family meetings were serious.

Wingdin giggled at what Vera said to her sons; listening as she'd left. "Oh you two won't be fighting, no no no..." She cooed to the twins, as she lightly petted them both lovingly again.

Papyrus blinked as Marrie was hurrying to leave. "yeah, don't sweat it, mars...just head on out. we're cool here. might go check out how the sans-man is doin' with the kiddo's room though..."

Sans was still at the hardware store, waiting for the custom paint to be mixed. Getting the text message he sighed. [Alright my dearest! I should be home within the half hour! There was a line at the hardware store...but I'm also getting shelving for the baby's room too!]

"Thanks! I'll see you later! Help yourself to anything!" Marrie waved before rushing off.

Happy watched her go, so it was now just Pap and them. "...You want to see the baby's room...?"

Pap nodded, and shifted himself to get up; his tail pressing against the back of the couch for leverage. "ya-huh...it's gonna be niblings room, it'll be great to see how they're gonna sleep and spend the majority of their time! then again...i've got a huge mothering instinct like ma because i pretty much semi-raised sans myself...she worked such long hours at the cafe, she couldn't help it..."

Getting to his feet, he yawned slightly; and grinned lazily to Happy. "my beautiful bae-bot...i'm still so excited to be a father with you, yanno that?"

"I am too...and I think that instinct will come in handy..." Happy giggled and helped Pap up before taking them over to see their nibling's room. They really were looking forward to the day their baby girl would come to the world.

"We'll be almost there, Papy...she's almost here...I'm just imagining how she'll look like...your eyes...maybe my hair...or you think she'll be more ghost..? or what if she has a little tail?"

"oh i can tell you ma's betting on a little tail, based on some of the baby clothes she's been buying with papi's help...even pure skeletons have a short, nubby tail naturally. it's part of their spine actually! mine and sans' are longer because we're hybrids, half-alligator monster, half-skeleton. papi..." Papyrus paused for a moment, as he came into the baby's room looking around.

Two of the four walls were painted a beautiful green. A crib was fully assembled in the middle of the room; far away from the painted surfaces, and inside the crib was a couple rolls of carpet; and some tools. There was a little rolling desk chair with the back and arms removed; it could be seen it was Sans 'painting chair' as there was many streaks of different colored paint on the surface and wheels.

Papyrus eased himself onto the painting chair, and smiled as he looked at the room. "...it's beautiful. my bro's gonna be a wonderful dad. of course he'd be wonderful, he was raised by our step-fathers..." He mumbled softly, as he rested his hand on his stomach.

Looking to Happy he sighed. "i can't think like that, i'm not my father...i'm just me...and we're gonna have a beautiful child together...i love you hapstablook."

Happy smiled a bit at the sound of Wingdin getting babyclothes for their child. They could already imagine a few ideas on how their little girl was going to look. Their ideas stopped short when they went into the room.

"It is wonderful...I'm sure their baby will love it too." Happy was getting a few more ideas on what to make clothing wise for when Sans and Marrie had their kid. They've been wanting to make more baby clothes that weren't going to be stocked up for their own little girl. They...did make a lot...

"You and your fathers did well with raising him, Papy...we're going to have a great baby...and we'll be good parents...I know we will...I love you a lot too...Papyrus..." They gently pressed a soft kiss onto Pap's "lips" with one hand on his belly, "We love you so much..."

Pap melted into the kiss, and he smiled at Happy as he'd stayed seated on the rolling chair. Looking to the box of paints on the floor; he saw an empty canvas beside the box. "hmm?"

Lifting up the canvas, he saw it had a note on the back. 'For Papyrus! Don't paint on my freshly done walls, if you want to canoodle around with painting, use THIS!'

Papyrus started laughing, and showed Happy the canvas with the note. "my baby bro knows me all too well! aww...let's see what we can come up with bae..."

Picking up the paints, he got the artist's pallet and started to get globs of the paint onto it, then he started to paint on the canvas, after he'd propped it against the wall. "my beautiful spouse, you know, sometimes i lay awake at night, wondering just how i was so blessed to have you by my side...i know that we've all come so far in our lives...but i still feel sometimes, like i'm failing you, when i'm lazy, but i remind myself...i medically have problems, i do the best i can."

"it's something that you, along with dr. kirkland is helping me with...i'm trying to let myself not be overwhelmed...and i believe...i'm going to put in to retire from the position of the royal judge. i have done more than my fair share...and i have no need, as we're integrating with human society constantly...they have judges, and how i would operate, is nothing like their lawyers and judges...in fact, i've read up on our practices...and it's more akin to the judges of biblical times you know..." Papyrus was rambling quietly, a contemplative smile across his face as he spoke while he painted.

What he was painting was a portrait of the family, that included Cupcake, Bitter, Edge & Wingdin, Papyrus and Sans, with their spouses, and two baby cribs, which would represent the baby that the picture was to be hung in their room, along with Happy and Pap's unborn child. "...i am no king solomon, my love. dividing land and children...so...i will retire, yet again...and focus on our family. that sounds best, don't you think?"

Happy smiled at the canvas that was left behind, thinking Sans was pretty smart about that. They stood by Pap's side and watched him paint.

"I can say the same...I...still remember when I was day dreaming of you with Vera and Zhara edging me on trying to ask you out...I...had no idea how much I didn't know about you...but...I found myself loving you ever bit that I did learn..." They blushed at the memory of all that, "But...I'm glad they did...I wouldn't have met the monster I'm married...I promise you you're not failing me...all I ask is you do the best you can...and...I try the same for you..."

They kept watching Pap paint, smiling at seeing the cribs being added. They kissed his cheek, wanting to pass on a little more love to him.

"I think it would be lovely...just you..me...our baby girl...and the rest of our family...all of us together..." They seemed to really like the idea, "...Napsta was talking to me about maybe opening my own tailor shop...since...I started making more clothes...I...told him I would think about it. But...I think it sounds nice...I...would want to do it if...you want to be with me for it..."

Papyrus blushed softly at Happy's kiss, and he smiled a bit more. Listening to them, his tail was slightly waving in comfortable bliss. He felt at peace just then, painting, not a real care in the world; his spouse right beside him. Their little girl kicked slightly, making his stomach jump a bit.

Sticking the paint brush between his fangs, he lightly rubbed his stomach and chuckled. "mhm...oh, a tailor shop? i love that idea, happy. and it would be nice to help you with your dreams. all i want to do is lift you up as high as you can go my dear mechanical marvel of a dear..."

He continued painting for a moment and smiled as he painted the curve of the dress he'd put the painted Hapstablook in. "...i've already had my chance in the limelight, and you deserve everything that i can give you my darling."

"It just would be fun to do...I think...and..I do really enjoy it...I'll still think about it...for now...I just want to focus on you and our family..." Happy leaned their head on his, being thankful for his company and love. That's all they wanted and needed for now.

They gave a small rub on his stomach, "Hi darling...you're an excited little girl...hmm? Little longer, sweetheart...just a little longer...shhh..."

"Long as you and our baby are with me...that's all I need..." Happy pressed a few more kisses on Pap's skull, "...I love you..."

Papyrus began hurgling softly in his chest as they pressed more kisses to his skull. "awww...i love ya too, happy..."

After another half-hour passed and Papyrus had finished the painting, leaving it to dry in the baby's room. At the moment, he was rummaging in the cabinets, and found a large bag of pork jerky. "nyeh-heh-heh...score, he's got pork jerky..."

Opening the bag up, he plucked a chunk of it into his mouth, and grinned; his tail starting to wave behind him. "mmmmm..."

Sans came inside finally and he smiled at Happy and Papyrus. "Well hello there! I have finally gotten the paint for the baby's room, and I officially hate the hardware store!"

Papyrus paused, and tilted his head slightly. "whatcha hate the hardware store for? thought you were just getting paint, bro..."

Sans sighed dramatically, setting down the box that contained the shelving kits he'd bought. "...YES, WELL, I HAD NEARLY THREE HUMANS CALL ME A CHILD, DUE TO MY HEIGHT. ONE OF THEM ASKED WHERE MY MOTHER WAS NO LESS! I TOLD THEM MY MOTHER WAS AT HOME, AND I AM AN 19 YEAR OLD MAN. A JUNIOR GUARDSMAN...EVEN THOUGH I'M RETIRED."

"They seemed surprised that I was retired somehow at the age of 19!" He started to pull out the boxed lunch he'd gotten for Papyrus and Happy on the way back as well. Striding over to his older brother, he pulled the bag of jerky from his hands. "Too much salt, brother! Here, I've gotten you and Hapstablook lunch, it's the least I could do. It's a healthy, very well-balanced meal for you. And for Hapsta, it's a nice, hearty ghost-food meal. I wasn't sure if you'd wanted real food or not, so I erred on the side of caution, I hope that's alright with you."

Papyrus took the meal in stride, used to the whirlwind of energy that was his little brother. "uh-huh...thanks bro...so, what else happened, i'm all ears."

Sans grinned, and pointed up at his brother; lightly tapping the older man's swollen stomach. "Even though you have none."

Papyrus' tail waved brightly, chuckling. "oh you want me to take those out, well, i sure can do that..." He started to reach into his skull, to which Sans patted Papyrus' belly a bit more urgently, but not harmfully.

"NO! No no no, leave those in...ugh, you're so difficult!"

"no i'm papyrus harlow aster, and who're you?"

Sans growled and threw his hands up in frustration; a bright blue blush across his cheeks. With little warning, he started to very delicately push his heavily pregnant brother to the couch. "Go. Sit and eat. I love you Papyrus, but you're getting too riled up for your own good!"

Papyrus just looked like he'd won a million dollars, he'd not had a chance to get under his brother's ribcage like that in a long time and it felt good for some reason to him.

"Thanks you, Sans...it's okay. I'm sorry you had such an awful time at the hardware store however..." Happy took their boxed lunch and rifled through it. They could eat normal solid food now, but they still ate ghost food from time to time. Least this one looked tasty.

They couldn't help but stifle a laugh as they watched the brothers interact. It was almost cute to see them like this, and they knew Pap was just having fun.

Meanwhile in Darren's home, James, Darren, Vera, Marrie and Jonathan were all looking around each other. The siblings were wondering why they were all called while James and Jonathan looked solemn.

"So...what's going on? Everything okay Unc? Dad?" Vera looked a the two questioningly, not liking the look on their faces.

"Well...that would depend on how you take the news..." James sighed and looked a the siblings, "I'm perfectly fine but...it's your father who has the news here."

"Dad? What's going on...? Please don't tell me Queen Toriel is putting a ghost bounty on you or something..." Darren was already getting panicked until Vera punched his shoulder to get him to knock it off.

"Is everything okay, Daddy...?" Marrie was the most curious, not liking the look her father was giving.

"Well...partially. You see..." Jonathan started off as he looked at his children. His beautiful...adult...children, "I finished the business I had to do...so..."

Be two and a half hours more before Marrie finally came back home. She seemed tired and conflicted as she hung her keys on the rack and looked around, "Sansy...? I'm home...Are Papyrus and Happsta still here...?" She hoped to find him, wanting to get her mind of the family meeting she had prior. It was a little too much at the moment.

Papyrus had since finished the boxed meal that Sans had brought, along with a fourth of the bag of jerky he'd snuck back out from the cabinet. At the moment, he was nearly asleep on the couch; his head in Hapsta's lap, their sweater partially on his face. His long and thick tail draped into the floor before the end of it was lightly draped over his spouses crossed ankles.

Sans came out from the baby's bedroom; and held the paint roller in his hand. "Hello my dearest, yes they are! They're resting up in the living room actually at the moment. I'm back and nearly finished with painting the baby's room. How did that meeting go?"

"OH! Papyrus painted something for the baby...you should come and take a look at it..." He murmured, smiling to Marrie happily.

Happy had finished their meal and were currently patting Pap's head, humming softly as they kept his hearing aids in their pocket so he could rest. They themselves were just relaxing enough to finish charging since they didn't realize they were a bit low.

They did give a wave to Marrie as she came in. Marrie waved back before going to Sans. She tried not to look pained when he asked of the meeting, trying her best to keep a smile.

"It went. Let's see the room then! That sounds really sweet." She gave him a quick kiss before heading to the baby's room to see for herself.

Papyrus yawned, and turned his face towards his spouses crotch; falling further asleep. The world was silent to him, but he could feel the vibrations of Happy's humming and it kept him calm and very relaxed.

Sans didn't notice the pained look across his wife's face, as he'd hurriedly grabbed a couple of tissues to keep a drop of green paint from trailing to the floor. "Of course!"

Going back to the baby's room, he set the roller back into the paint dish. He just had part of one wall to finish now. Lifting up the painting carefully, he showed it to Marrie. "Brother told me that he'll paint one of your family as well, which will have everyone on it, along with us too. He was going to put your family on here, but he knew he would run out of room..."

"He...won't paint Tahi for...obvious reasons, I hope that's alright?" Sans muttered, looking to the painting he held.

Happy felt him move but didn't stir. They did blush where he did move though. They just let out a small flustered chuckle before continuing to hum and pet his skull.

Marre looked around, smiling a bit. "It looks good in here so far..."

She looked over at the painting and gave a smile, seeing how happy they looked in it, "That's okay...I understand...we...do have big families between the two of us..."

Her smile soured at the mention of Tahi but...what got her was just getting a painting of them all together...their baby wouldn't know...

She never noticed the tears falling from her cheeks or her tail wrapping around her waist. She only put a hand to her stomach, like somehow the apologies in her mind would transfer over to the baby.

Sans saw the tears and how her tail comfortingly wrapped around her own waist, just like his and his brother's would. Setting the painting down quickly, he went to her and hugged her. "Marrie, my love; oh...oh I'm sorry for mentioning her, I shouldn't have...j-just Papyrus knew that...despite what she did she was your mother...then again, he didn't paint our father so..."

His words were lost on his 'lips' as he wasn't sure where he was even going with what he was saying just then. Gazing to his wife, and best friend of over 12 years; he sighed. "Marrie...something's going on with Colonel Jae, isn't there? I can tell...we've never kept secrets...please, tell me love."

Marrie sniffled and hugged him tight, shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it. Not now.

"...N-No...it's...it's okay...d-don't...put her in...p-please...I...I don't...want to do this right now..." She started hiccuping as she hugged him tight, "Later...just...n-not now...p-please not now..."

Sans nodded, and he gently shifted her into his arms. "Of course, my dearest. How about...we just rest some?"

Giving her a sweet kiss, he brushed her fair red hair out from her face, and nuzzled her lovingly. "My dearest love, you shouldn't be worrying over such things, let them leave your mind, and we'll take a rest ourselves. Papyrus and Hapstablook will be fine on their own, alright?"

Marrie sniffled and nodded, "O-Okay..." was all she could managed to say as she was trying to calm down. Rest sounded good right now.

"...C-Can I get a chocolate shake to go with too...and my pork jerky...?" It's only been two weeks and she'd been on cravings already. Not like she minded much but she did get hungry.

Sans nodded and he carried her into the kitchen easily, smiling as he then plunked his wife onto the counter, and reached into the freezer, getting their chocolate ice cream and chocolate milk out to make her a quick chocolate shake. Heading to the cabinet, he let out a curious growl when he didn't see the bag of jerky. "...OOH! BROTHER!"

He came striding into the living room, and looked around Happy and his slumbering brother. Tucked against Pap's belly and the couch, was the half-eaten bag of pork jerky. "PAPYRUS! You ate more of..."

Snatching up the bag, Papyrus' eyes opened, as his belly kind of slid forward, and his face mashed into Happy's crotch suddenly. ...dude the fuck, i like this, but why?

THIS WAS MARRIE'S JERKY! AND THAT'S TOO MUCH SALT FOR YOU! Sans blasted, as he went back to the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

Papyrus couldn't hear his brother's shouting anyway, and he just shrugged, and yawned, pressing a kiss to Happy's thin glass midsection. He was pleased where he was, even if he'd been roused and thrown a bit forward more into the couch.

Marrie heard the conversation from the kitchen, her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You...ATE ALL OF MY FUCKING JERKY?!" Marrie screamed lout enough that the windows started vibrating, including Happy's glass container. Marrie was mad...and she was showing it...it didn't help matters that she had pregnancy on top of that that altered her mood.

Happy was already flustered with Pap getting so close to their crotch area, but now they were fearful and shaking from the sudden noise.

"THAT WAS MINE!"

Papyrus still couldn't hear Marrie, but he could almost feel the vibrations from her voice; and he certainly felt the shaking from his spouse. He sat up a bit carefully, and fished out his hearing aids from Happy's breast pocket; putting them in.

Standing up from the couch, he waddled to the kitchen, to see a very angry Marrie and a livid Sans. He didn't realize you could angrily make a milkshake, but his little brother was certainly attempting it. Sans pointed his finger at Pap as soon as he came in.

"I can't believe you! YOU ATE HER PORK JERKY!" Sans shook his head firmly, and sighed. "If you wanted jerky you could have gotten the container of beef jerky I got for myself and you too!"

"...dude i didn't know it was hers. i just figured you had it...sorry, i was fuckin hungry...and i didn't eat all of it, just...like half the bag, sorry..." Papyrus mumbled looking towards the floor.

"Um...y-you did say to...h-help...yourself t-t-to...anything...s-sorry..." Happy was still shaking, now a bit fearful on how the two were looking.

Marrie went quiet, her anger subsiding...until it started up again with her bursting into sobs. "I'M SORRY! YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M TERRIBLE HOST AND AWFUL FRIEND! I DID SAY IT AND IT'S ALL RUINED! AND I HAVE NO JERKY LEEEEEEEEFT!"

Happy bit their lip, unsure of what to do now at this point. This...was new for them.

Papyrus' eyelights flickered out, and he sighed silently; scratching his cheek for a moment. He certainly had some mood swings but this was nearly unheard of. Taking a step back, while his brother started to console his wife; he looked to Happy.

"uh...i'll uh, be right back..." Pap quietly grabbed the bag of pork jerky, and he left out the front door. It had been literally months since he'd shortcut, but he knew he could still do it.

He'd shortcut down to the store where he knew that variety came from. After grabbing onto the light pole in surprise; he headed quickly into the store and got four new bags of the pork jerky that she loved. Then after taking a breath to steady his nerves, he focused and shortcut back. He'd only been gone for maybe five minutes.

Coming back to the kitchen, he waddled over to Marrie; and put down the four bags, full of pork jerky. "here ya are, sis." It was somewhat evident the slightly dark circles under his sockets, as his eyes were halfway closed.

Marrie was still sobbing the entire 5 minutes Pap was gone, She was hiding her face in her hands and whimpering as Sans tried consoling her.

Happy just stayed there, unsure and a bit nervous when Pap left. They seemed to calm down when he came back, but immediately looked concerned when they noticed his eyes. "P-Papy...?"

Marrie poked her face out of her hands, tears still steaming down as she hiccuped. She headed over to hug Pap right, there were still tears but at least she had a bit of a smile.

"T-Thank you...s-sorry..."

Papyrus hadn't really heard Happy, as he hugged Marrie back. His arms were slightly trembling; but he held back as best he could. "don't be sorry, it's why i gotcha more...i uh...me and hapsta are gonna...go home, okay?"

He turned away from Marrie; and Sans immediately came around and looked up at his brother. "Brother...are you okay? You've got those dark circles again..."

Papyrus chuckled softly, and nearly stumbled as went to go waddling around his little bro; to head to the couch to his spouse. "...mmm...i-i'm a'right, bro...jus wanna go'on home..."

She noticed the trembling and started getting worried, "H-Hang on...m-maybe you should stay here for the night..."

Happy headed over with the spare sugar meter to check his sugar, "Papy...let me see...come here..." They thought maybe it had to do something with that. They did not like the signs at all. "Papy...what did you do to get them...? Did you take a shortcut...?"

Papyrus reached up, and tugged his top couple buttons down so Happy could check his sugar level on instinct. "y-yeah i took a shortcut, babe...sorry i...i just felt so bad that i ate that on her...and i'd do anythin' fer my little bro and sis..."

A few tears trailed down his own cheeks as he slumped onto the couch. His sugar level was 210, which was absurdly high especially for him. His hands were trembling still, and he chuckled softly. "i...i'm so sorry i just wanted to help out, b-bae-bot..."

Sans saw his brother's trembling hands and frowned worriedly. "Brother, why did you do that? You didn't have to shortcut, I would have gone out and bought more...you look quite the wreck though...210...that's very high, has it ever been that high Hapsta?"

"N-N-No! I..I-I haven't seen him be that high! I..I usually take care of him before he does!" Happy immediately began to panic, now getting really scared.

Marrie looked like she was going to start crying again, "You...y-you shouldn't...W-What do we do!? Is there something we give him!? S-Should I call my uncle!?"

Papyrus knew despite he was the one in medical trouble, he was quickly having his spouse, and his little brother and sister getting highly agitated and scared. Taking a soft breath; he leaned forward a bit on the couch; and looked to the three of them. "...m-marrie get me water, i need to drink; i'm prolly a little dehydrated...sans, go and get me the cinnamon, not cinnamon-sugar, just cinnamon...happy, dear just take a few b-breaths..."

"i'm okay...i'll be okay, it's just high sugar...nuthin else...a'right?" His voice was soft and calm, even though it was halting with each breath he took.

Sans nodded and skittered off to get his brother the cinnamon that he'd asked for. He wondered just why he needed cinnamon, but he wasn't going to question his brother, not now.

Marrie did the same, going to get water for him. She came back quick with a glass of water with a straw just in case.

Happy was doing their best, not trying to get a panic attack. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I-I'm...s-s-sorry..." Their voice was glitching out with their panic. Marrie was trying her best to calm them down after giving Pap the water.

"It's okay...just...take it easy...it's alright..." Marrie rubbed their back, hoping it also comforted herself.

Papyrus took the glass of water, and easily drained it; taking huge gulps of it, his fangs clacking against the glass. After draining it the first time, he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"baby...baby it's okay...you didn't do this, i did this, because i overstressed myself with shortcutting...and all the jerky i ate is probably fuckin' with my sugar levels..." Papyrus murmured, as he'd wrapped his arms around his spouse.

Sans had come back with the cinnamon, and held it to Papyrus. "Brother...w-what do you want me to do with this?"

"git anotha glass o' water, put a tablespoon in it, i'll drink it straight." Papyrus muttered, looking to his baby bro. "...and lookit the jerky, is it salty or sweet?"

Sans went to get the cinnamon water for his brother, and his eyelights went out. "...IT'S SUGAR-INFUSED HOISIN-FLAVORED JERKY. No wonder it skyrocketed!"

Marrie was still trying to calm down Happy. Happy sniffled and whimpered, their voice still glitching out.

"You sure you don't need me to grab my uncle? he might have something to help too..." Marrie wasn't sure but still wanted to try.

Papyrus took the cinnamon water from Sans when he'd brought it over, and he slowly drank at it. After he'd finished half the cup; he sighed and nodded. "yeah...yeah i guess get your uncle...this ain't really happened before, but...but i should be a'right..."

Draining the cup the rest of the way, he pulled out his meter, and checked himself; even though his hands were trembling still. 165. "hey...it's gone down...that's good...that's really good, still kinda high though..."

Marrie nodded and headed off to go call her uncle.

An explanation to Leslie and a 15 minute walk later and James was at the house, checking over Pap.

"Hmm...high sugar...nothing too bad that I can't fix. I got a potion that acts as a sugar reducer in magic. You'll be right as rain, just need some rest. I don't think it should effect the baby so she should be safe too, Papyrus." James finished checking and looked though his inventory to find the ingredients needed to help him.

Marrie looked pretty relieved, there were still things she was learning for healing but felt thankful that her Uncle had something to help.

Papyrus nodded softly, and sighed. "thanks, uncle james...i knew of cinnamon, but...that was about it. i usually got the low sugar, not high...but shortcutting...i...i cross the void, to shortcut. it kinda makes me all wonky when i do that..."

Sans blinked a bit, looking to his brother. "You cross the void? Is there where Papa was...when he was gone?"

Pap nodded softly, and he watched quietly as James was going through his inventory. "mhm. it was...his artificial dt...it kept him from actually dusting when he fell into the lava...so he tried to shortcut, something he doesn't particularly do often...a-and he got caught in the place between, the void..."

Papyrus was slightly loopy, and he was an open book if someone had wanted to ask him anything just then.

Marrie blinked, not entirely sure what that meant. "Still...is it safe to be taking short cuts with the baby?"

James got to making the potion. Took only two minutes to get everything together and mix it before pouring it into a new cup of water. The stuff turned it white and looked similar to milk. Never was James so thankful in learning healing alchemy at a young age.

"Drink that, Papyrus. It'll take about 5 minutes for it to go into full effect. But it should lower it down to a better number. Just keep some water nearby...you'll end up needing the hydration."

Papyrus shook his head, and grinned a bit oddly. "noooo, no no no...it's not safe...not safe normally! if i tripped or something, we'd be lost just like papa was!"

Taking the cup of milky-looking water; he drank it all, and then leaned his head back against the couch; hiccupping slightly. "t-thanks uncle james...i never really had it happen, till a long, long time ago...i just ended up passing out where i was till it lowered on it's own...that...uh happened at least once a month maybe, with all the...-hic- shortcuts..."

Sans' eyelights went out and he sighed, rubbing his cheek for a moment. "...Brother...h-how bad is your health?"

Papyrus looked to Sans, and he grinned. "...uhh...missin' the last two of my vertebrae...gouges in my arms, claw marks on my ectogel...missing the bottom two ribs...uhh...i'm functionally deaf...and i'm depressed with anger issues! oh, oh, and i have hypoglycemia, which is low blood sugar, and occasionally it will skyrocket like this...kinda...kinda makes me drunk? it's...ooh it's hard but it don't hurt none..."

"Well...let's try and reduce those those, shall we? As for the skyrocketing, I can give you more of these so in case it happens again, you can be prepared." James made a note of all those as he kept watch of Pap's health, "You are very close in having the child. No use putting them in danger as well."

Happy already knew about all of Pap's problems, but it still didn't make things any easier for them, "...M-Maybe we should go home...g-get you to rest..." They sniffled out, trying their best not to succumb to a panic attack.

Marrie started feeling guilty again. If Happy wasn't going to start crying, she was.

Sans shook his head firmly. "No. You're going to stay here in our extra bedroom for tonight. We have four extra bedrooms on top of our bedroom and the baby's. We...made sure we got a large house as you can tell...so you're quite welcome to stay the night if you feel like it's needed."

Papyrus gently rubbed Happy's hand, and sighed. "...hapsta...shhh...shhh..."

He started to hum, and softly sing to them trying to help them to calm down. They were sitting...They were talking in the strawberry swing, Every moment was so precious...They were sitting, They were talking in the strawberry swing, Everybody was for fighting, Wouldn't wanna waste a thing...Cold, cold water, Bring me round...Now my feet won't touch the ground, Cold, cold water, What ya say? It's such, It's such a perfect day...It's such a perfect day...

Wrapping his tail around Happy's hips, he lightly pulled their hand over to rest on his stomach, as he sang to them gently; lightly running his clawed fingers through their black hair lovingly.

Happy continued to breathe shakily and sniffle as they cuddled against Pap's stomach. Hearing their husband hum slowly got them to start calming down, they weren't shaking as badly but they were still. They would fully calm down with some time, but being near Pap and hearing him sing was doing a lot to help.

"Y-Yeah...let's...let's get you in the spare room...it's okay..." Marrie sighed and went to go get a room for them ready. Least she could do to fix everything.

"I'll stay for a small while longer as well. Just to make sure things go well for him. Some rest will do him a world of good." James headed up to go give Pap another refill of water along with one for Happy whenever they were fully calmed down.

Pap took the refill of water, as he finished singing to Happy. Looking to them, he started to shift until he realized he was pinned to the couch by not only his own stomach, but Happy as well. "...uh, bae-bot...um...c-could you help me up maybe? i kinda can't move..."

Sans had gone off to help Marrie with the room as well, worried for his brother's health. With the luck his family tended to have, his brother would probably be having his niece in their house that evening.

Happy sniffled and nodded, panic attack seeming to be averted as they got off of him and helped him up.

Marrie finished getting the room together and sighed, "...This is going to be...not hard but...crazy...really crazy..." She placed a hand on her still flat stomach, "...I'm sorry Sansy..."

Papyrus smiled as they helped him to his feet, and he sighed, rubbing his stomach a bit. "thank you dear..."

Sans looked at the bed with a critical eye. There was a memory foam topper, then a claw-proof and waterproof bed protector; then the sheets. A fitted sheet, a flat sheet, and then the comforter. All of it claw-proof, as was nearly all of their bedding in their household. Tapping his clawed fingers together for a moment, he looked to Marrie, and sighed.

"Marrie...don't be sorry, not one bit. Life is strange, and fucked up, and things happen. It's sometimes all ya can do but ta hold on, and hope ya don't drown in the flood." His voice sounded more like his Papi almost for the moment as he spoke, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"But holdin' on...that's not life. Ya swim against the current. Pullin' yourself up, and you live." He went over to Marrie, and hugged her lovingly. "If ya let go, that's when ya drown."

Marrie let out a small giggle before hugging him back, "...You sound like Papi...but...I guess that's right..." She relaxed in his hold, looking tired.

"...Can we go to bed, now...? I...I think I want to lie down..." She had enough for one day.

Happy got to the room and looked about, "Is...it ready...?"

"Yeah...go ahead. I'm..going to call it too...Night guys..." Marrie gave them each a hug before retreating to the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

James decided to stick to the couch and relax for a while, just to make sure there was no night time accidents. He knew the luck of his family and that of his nephew-in-law's...so wouldn't hurt to spend the night just in case.

"thanks..." Papyrus laid down in the bed, taking his clothes off, down to his boxers and sports bra; and he stretched out, yawning softly.

Sans headed to the master bedroom as well, and as Marrie got ready for bed; he stripped down his boxers; and started doing his nightly exercises of pushups and various other things. Soon after about ten minutes of the fifteen he did each night; he started to get a sheen of sweat on his skull.

Happy just took their cardigan off and set it down on the table nearby, keeping their shirt and shorts on. They laid by Pap and held him close, trying to relax enough to sleep. "...I love you, Papy..."

Marrie got into her silk lightblue nightgown and put her hair up into a ponytail. She looked at the mirror and tried to imagine herself having a belly similar to Pap. She seemed to smile a bit at the thought for her future before heading over to her bed.

She did giggle at the sight of Sans exercising before bed, finding him cute as she watched him before sliding into the covers.

Papyrus looked to Happy, and smiled softly, giving them a kiss. "i love you too happy. i'm sorry for how today went..."

Sans continued on with his exercises, and after another five minutes, he stood up and grabbed his dirty shirt; wiping his skull off. "Ah...there we go...it's always a good head clearer to do my exercises..."

"It's okay...long as I know you're okay..." Happy sighed and kissed him back before settling down again. They knocked out pretty quick afterwards.

"You sure it's not an excuse for me to see you being sexy?" She joked with a twitch of her tail. She patted down the empty side of the bed, wanting him to join her, "Come here, blue~"

Papyrus laid in bed, and sighed quietly; rubbing his stomach. He wondered just how he was going to be a good father like he wanted to be.

Sans chuckled quietly, as he came into bed beside her. He grinned brightly, the bone around his right eye slightly crinkling as he did so. "Being sexy? Ah, I thought I was sexy enough for you my dearest Marrie~"

He gave her a sweet kiss, running his hand down her side, letting his clawed fingers lightly run through her fur through her nightgown. "My beloved dear...you know...I was blessed that day, when you soaked me to the bone. Thank you. I would have never met you, and I am so glad for that to have happened."

Marrie giggled and kissed right back, only to giggle more when she felt his fingers running in her fur. She had always been a little ticklish.

"It's funny...I did that whole thing to make a bunch of friends...I ended up getting something so much better...and I'm nore than thankful for that too..." She started peppering him with kisses on his face, "A beautiful husband...a father of my child...and a loving family we'll call our own soon..."

She let out a few happy purrs as she kept the kisses going, tail twitching about happily.

Sans blushed as he was showered in kisses from his wife. "Mwehehehehe! I've always wanted showers of kisses, and the adoration of so many...but you have fulfilled all my expectations and beyond my beloved dearest Marrie! You are the best wife and friend that I could ever have!"

He gently positioned himself over her, his very muscular ectogel being easily seen. Then he started to kiss her back all over her face, and began to nibble on her ears playfully; trailing the kisses down her cheeks and her neck. Going over the nightgown, he paused over her stomach; and he gently laid his skull on her still slim stomach.

"Our children...my dear...you do not know how happy you have made me throughout our entire lives. Every day I wake up beside you, I am so very blessed." He murmured, pressing more kisses to her stomach.

Throughout the night, Wingdin had been having odd dreams, despite her lack of sight. She clung to Cupcake worriedly; then she turned over and hugged onto Edge; her two largest husbands. In her tossing and turning she was beset by worrying thoughts, until a calm seemed to come over her.

"I can say the same thing, my knight in skelearmor." She purred, only to giggle and squrim in feeling all the kisses on her neck and his nibbles. From there she gently pet his skull.

"I feel like I'm the lucky one with you...Love you Sansy..."

Jonathan hoped he was doing this right. Once he felt a connection, he headed over to Wingdin in her dream. He didn't look like a ghost there, just his normal, strong fluffy self.

"Mrs. Aster...forgive my intrusion..." He seemed to come closer to her within her dream, "I was hoping you would do me a small favor...I only entrust you and your husbands to do so..."

Wingdin, in her dream, had been battling the stand mixer; which quickly had gone away upon Jonathan's appearance in her dream. She looked to him, and blinked a bit. "No...actually you made a bad dream, much better John..."

She sat down on the floor; a chair appearing behind her easily; as they both were 'pulled' into a booth of sorts. "Most of my dreams involve me back in my cafe, and...heh, after 900 or so years of dreaming, it's easy to manipulate things. What's this favor then? Is everything okay with the family?"

Jonathan kept standing, not seeing a point in sitting when he was done here. "Well I'm glad I can help...but...I believe you may help me more than I can accomplish...my unfinished business is done, Mrs. Aster. I can no longer stay in this plane anymore. So...I'm here to ask of you to hep my family when they need it most..."

He smiled and pulled out a pin from his pocket. A silver rune with white wings and a dark purple heart in the center of it, a known medal given to those who are in the highest ranks of The Royal Guard who fought in the War.

"You've done so much already..and I don't think my children could have done any better without you and your family...for that...I thank you. I give my last gift to you...Mrs. Aster...take it as a token of my appreication...I think you'll find much use in the coming morning and every morning after..." He seemed to have a sad smile on his face as he gave her the pin.

Wingdin took the pin, gazing at it curiously. "I've seen this before...a Purple Runic Heart..."

Looking back to Jonathan, she seemed confused however. "But...a last gift? I don't really understand what you mean, but, heheh, alright then. I'm happy I got to know you at least. I've...I remember seeing the guard on the battlefield of the Great War...the screams of the humans, and the taste of dust on the air...it still haunts me sometimes..."

She came over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything you have done, in your life, and after your death, Colonel Jonathan Jae. I will do my best to keep our families together with love and care, the best way I know how."

"It will all make sense when you wake up...you'll see what I mean soon." He chuckled a bit and hugged her back, "Thank you...that's all I ask...goodbye...Mrs. Aster...tell your boys thank you as well for me...I'm proud to call you family..."

With that, he seemed to disappear. Most likely back to wherever souls went when they died.

In the waking world, Wingdin would have the Purple Runic Heart pinned onto her night clothes, a reminder of what happened in her dream...would soon be a reality as the morning sunlight began to come in.

Wingdin shifted a bit in her sleep; feeling the warm rays of the sun on her face; and she turned over to drape her arm onto one of her husbands. Planting her hand onto Cupcake's pudgy side, she opened her eyes blinking at the brightness of the sun.

Blinking...at the sunlight. It took a moment for her mind to process what happened. Then she screamed in confused shock.

Edge leapt out of the bed, landing on his feet; ready to attack anything that might be attacking them. Bitter flew immediately through the door to make sure nothing was in the hallway; and Cupcake, well he was so surprised he'd rolled right out of bed, onto his ass with a screeching yelp.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!?" Cupcake screamed confusedly, looking around the room. Edge seemed to calm down a bit, and looked to Wingdin. "Uh...Sweet-Tea...didn't Wing have her sockets fused?"

Wingdin was still seated on the bed, clutching her chest as she gazed around the bedroom; her purple eyelights bright and vibrant, in her completely unscathed eye sockets. Feeling something on her chest, she touched the medal, and looked at it. "...John's purple heart..."

Bitter came rushing back into the bedroom, nearly bowling over Edge in the process. "Hey, that's great that Wing's got 'er vision back, Pap's having tha baby! C'mon!"

Soon the Aster-Brewer family was up, dressed and all of them were rushing out the door to Sans' and Marrie's house. Thankfully when James called Bitter he had told him they were there, instead of their own house.

Wingdin knew her eldest son the best, and went rushing into the house; pushing past Marrie and Sans, worriedly. She was thankful for her sight having been given back to her, by Jonathan.

She was going to have to wrestle a pregnant skelegator this morning.

Papyrus had woken up in the midst of strong contractions, and in his fear; he started to get somewhat...growling and bitey. He bit the pillows, ripped at the comforter, and nearly snapped at James in his confused pain. At the moment, he was curled up on the nearly shredded bed, his tail warningly moving as he stared straight ahead; letting out growling, rough panting.

James was currently trying to get somewhere close, but he wasn't about to risk his own safety or Happy's. He was currently holding back the robot from getting any closer.

Happy was shaking scared and looking like they'd start up a panic attack again, "P-Pa...P-Pa...P-Papy...r-rus...w...w-what...I..."

"It's not your fault, Hapstablook! He's in a lot of pain and instinct is taking over! Just stay behind me!" James didn't like the situation he was in at the moment, only hoping Wingdin and Edge would come over soon to help keep Papyrus calm or at least hold him down enough to ensure the baby wouldn't be hurt.

Marrie noticed Wingdin push past, seeming worried until she noticed, "...Sans...I'm not dreaming...M-Mama has...her eyes open...right?" Already this morning was quite the buzz for her.

Sans blinked a bit, rubbing his eyes. "OH MY GOD, MAMA CAN SEE!"

Wingdin hadn't noticed any of it, as she came striding into the bedroom; staring down her eldest son. Papyrus Harlow Aster, you stop shredding that bed this instant! You need to lay back, and let Uncle James take care of you!

She gently looped her purple string around his wrists and ankles, pulling them apart with a gentle touch; coaxing him to lay down on his back. "Easy...easy Papy...Mama's here..."

Papyrus had a contraction roll across him, and he bit at the strings, breaking the bonds easily. He couldn't even speak, he was crying from the pain. Wingdin shook her head, and sighed; before she simply crawled into the bed behind Papyrus. Gently, but with a firm, knowedgeable touch; she hooked her one leg over Papyrus' tail, and her other leg over his own legs. One arm held his arms back, and the other started to rub his stomach in a comforting manner.

"James, get me straps now. Edge has them. We tie him to bed, this be done safer that way. Caddy has muzzle, we put on him." Wingdin barked out firmly, pressing a gentle kiss to her son's sweaty forehead. "Happy...he will feel horrible about what has happened today, do not feel bad...he cannot help this, and he didn't even know this would happen..."

James nodded and looked to Happy, "Go with Marrie and Sans for now. I know your worried, but panicking over this will help no one. Understand? Just take a break...it's alright." He headed off to see Edge to get the straps and muzzle.

Happy whimpered before heading out the room as well. Marrie immediately took their sibling-in-law and hugged them close, hoping to calm them down while everything was happening. They would just end up shutting down as an emergency code kicked into gear, making them go limp in Marrie's arms.

"Um...Sans...little help...? This...is kinda heavy..." Marrie was having a hard time keep her balance as Happy's metal weight was getting to her.

James would soon come back with Edge to get Paps strapped up onto whatever stable parts were left on the tattered bed, he didn't dare try the muzzle though. Not with Pap still potentially snappy.

Sans easily picked up Happy's body, and carried them to the couch. "Not a problem, my dearest!"

Edge watched as James got Papyrus strapped to the bed, and he chuckled as he saw Papyrus trying to swipe his tail at him. "Nooope, you ain't getting me boy, yer gonna have your little girl safe and sound. Papi don't care how much ya bite and snarl..."

The hulking old skeleton was almost cooing as he took the muzzle from James, and with his robotic hand first, he went to go put it over Papyrus' mouth. Pap's eyelights had been gone the entire time, and he snarled loudly, going to bite the thing in front of him. Which was Edge's hand.

A loud metallic -crunch- was heard, and Edge let out a soft breath. It didn't hurt him in the least bit, but it still annoyed him. "...A'right then...let's try this again, boy..."

He went forward again, this time with Bitter gently holding Pap's head with his semi-transparent gloves; while Wingdin rubbed Pap's stomach. As he got the muzzle strapped around Pap's head, he smiled. "There we are...a'right James. Everythin's alright now with him. Do yer thing with the little girl I guess..."

"With pleasure...Can't remember the last time I had to have a patient strapped." James sighed and went over to do his work. Probably when he was still on the surface when he was young. But he'd reminice later, he had work to do.

Marrie sighed in relief and helped plug in Happy to a nearby socket just in case. Happy was still on emergency shut down mode, but their soul was still glowing in their container, a good sign that they were okay.

"One heck of a morning...and I didn't even start breakfast yet..." Marrie rubbed her temples, not surprised it turned out this way, but still quite annoyed, "Well...that room was going to get remodeled anyway..."

Wingdin frowned softly, looking to James. "I am so sorry about Papy...it is instinct, he not knowing what going on...oh, he has no hearing aids either! He cannot hear us!" She picked up the hearing aid case, showing they were still inside.

Edge shook his head, standing by to make sure that the straps didn't get loose, while James helped coax Papyrus to push when it was possible. "...No wonder he went feral...can't hear, glasses ain't on; and a shit-ton of pain..."

Sans nodded gently, and rubbed her back. "...Brother is going to be very embarrassed when he finds out what he's done...I've never been pushed as far as he, but...it's something that me and him, we call it 'going feral'. We give in to our instinctual urges, and we...become more like wild animals. Which unfortunately means growling, snapping, tail-whipping, biting and clawing..."

"I came very close to 'going feral' with...you know. Him. And I paid dearly for that, but...I'm more worried about their daughter. Thankfully he's strapped down now, and he can't hurt himself or the little girl anymore!" Sans smiled a bit, giving Marrie a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I don't hold it against him, not to worry." James assured as he tried to keep helping Pap through the birth, looking for any tell tale signs of trouble. "Perhaps we should put those on then? Child's crowning as we speak!"

"Right...Uncle James, Mama and Papi are all with him now...so...least they can make sure he doesn't hurt himself or the baby..." Marrie placed a blanket over Happy to keep them somewhat warm, even if she didn't know they'd feel it.

"...I just can't believe he did it...he's...gone now..." Her voice was so small as her tail wrapped around her waist in comfort, while she rubbed her stomach, "...I miss him..."

Wingdin nodded, and carefully; she put Papyrus' hearing aids back on him. She nearly got bit in the process, but she knew her son could hear when she spoke to him. "Papyrus...it's Mama...shhh...the baby is almost here..."

Papyrus let out a keening growl, his eyelights suddenly starting to flicker back on; as his clawed hands dug into the bedspread. oh fuck, oh fuck it hurts...shit, shit shit...

Sans looked towards the bedroom, deciding to give his brother some privacy just then. Glancing back to Marrie, he tilted his head a bit curiously. "Who did what, dear? You never told me anything about what was going on..."

Marrie gave a sad smile. "...Dad did what he wanted to...he's gone now..." A few tears escaped her as she stayed with Happy.

"Almost there! She's coming Papyrus, just focus! Almost there..." James was keeping focus. Within a few pushes, the little skeleton girl slid on out. James immediately tried cleaning her and wrapping her up, but the little one stayed completely silent.

"Come on now...come on...let's not do this now..." James immediately tried using some magic to help the little one out, hoping it didn't turn out what he thought would happen.. He wasn't going to let it.

Sans wrapped his arms around Marrie; rubbing her back. "We will never forget him. And we will always have him with us...in our memories."

Wingdin felt her soul plummet, seeing her granddaughter completely silent and still. She immediately came over to James' side, and looked closely at her, she saw her tiny fanged mouth wasn't open. Taking her pinky finger, she seemingly jammed it in and swiped out a load of gunk and orange goopy liquid from the baby's mouth.

"Come on baby, breathe, breathe for Gramma...I want hear you cry, please..." Wingdin begged her granddaughter quietly.

Edge, Bitter and Cupcake were watching with bated breath, worried about their granddaughter's health as well.

Papyrus seemed to snap out of it all, after he'd finally birthed her; as his eyelights blazed to life. ...please, please breathe... He yanked the straps down from where they'd been placed, and he ripped off the muzzle, crawling closer on the bed to stare at his daughter worriedly.

Marrie sniffled and nodded as Happy was starting to boot up and come back online. They seemed to be groggy from the sudden shut down, only when they remembered where they were, they sprang up and ran to the bedroom. "PAPYRUS!"

James tried rubbing the little one's back and turning her over to her back to get whatever goop was left behind. There was the tiniest sound of gurgling, which turned to coughing, which soon turned into crying from the little baby.

"There she is...there we go! Thank the Angel, she's okay!" James looked relieved as he flipped her back over to give to Papyrus.

Happy immediately got to the room, hair a mess and tears still dripping down from their earlier panic, "Papy?! Are you okay?! How is she?! H-How..."

"Little one came out okay, Happ. Bit of a scare but she's okay. Pap too." James assured, just glad the little one was wailing.

Papyrus was holding the baby in his arms as she was wailing up a storm; the remaining straps hanging off his wrists and ankles, the muzzle still partially hanging onto his face from one side. He looked up at Happy; his eyelights were hearts, quite possibly the strongest they'd ever been before.

"...we got our little girl, hapsta...s-she's so beautiful..." He nuzzled her, after shaking off the muzzle completely, and he gave the squalling infant a kiss on her forehead. "daddy's gotcha...renny's here too, they're just so glad you're okay..."

Gently he cradled the infant girl in the curve of his tail; and he unhooked his bra. Scooping up his daughter, he let her feed, as he closed his eyes. "...i...completely wrecked the room, didn't i? i can taste plastic, foam and cotton in my mouth right now..."

Moving his tongue around his mouth, he caught a different thing all together. His eyes popped open and he looked in fear to his spouse. "...along with robotic grease, oh god i didn't bite you hapsta did i!?"

Edge showed his mangled hand, and chuckled. "Nope, ya got me. It's a'right though. It was worth it ta see the little princess here..."

"You tried to bite at them in all that but they were quick enough to dodge." James clarified as he went off to wash his hands.

Happy looked relieved at everything before rushing off to Pap's side, showering his face in kisses and crying. "Y-You're o-okay...I'm s-sorry...Ooooh...Oooh Pap she's b-beautifuuuul..."

There came a lot more waterworks and nuzzles.

The baby herself was still crying but calmed down some with the presence of food. Her small skelegator tail had poked out from the towel and hung limply. Little ectogel she did have was a light purple-pink color, her eyesockets were still closed, a tuft of black hair sat on the top of her skull that looked like her renny's, and two little fangs that resembled a lot like her dad's but duller.

Papyrus chuckled softly, and started laughing a bit; as the little baby had finally calmed down enough that he could see clearly how they looked. "...oh...oh our little girl...you're so beautiful...oh my god..."

Sans came into the room, and he had tears running down his cheeks. "BROTHER...SHE'S GORGEOUS!"

Wingdin was crying probably the most of all, although it was silent. She still sat at the head of the bed, right beside Pap's head, as she gazed down at her granddaughter. She gently reached over and very lightly stroked the back of the baby's skull. This was an absolute blessing she realized. She could actually see again. Eighteen years of being partially blind, and twelve of fully blind...and she got her sight back the night before her granddaughter was born.

She looked to Marrie, getting up from the bed and coming over to her. Her smile was soft, as purple tears trailed down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around the young woman's shoulders, she let out a soft sob. "...I will always be here for you, Marrie...your father blessed me, to have my sight back...I cannot thank him enough for this wonderful thing..."

Gently her hand rested on Marrie's slim stomach. "I got to see my granddaughter...and I will getting to see your babies as well. Thank you, my sweet daughter, Mama loves you so very, very much."

Happy was still overun with emotion at the moment, leaning against Pap and shakily stoking their daughter's cheek with their thumb.

Marrie had a tearful smile as she hugged Wingdin back tight, "...Thank you, mama...I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Few months would pass and everything seemed to go well with Pap and Happy's baby girl. She apparently loved to sleep just as much, if not more than her father. Caused some panic when Happy wasn't completely sure she was okay at times and caused her to wake up crying from their panicked noises, but things seemed to be fine.

Back with Marrie however...was...a challenge. The further Marrie had gone into her pregnancy, the more moodier she got. Thankfully she had no physical symptoms and almost no morning sickness, but instead it carried a lot of sudden angry outburts, laughing fits at seemingly normal things, and crying. Lots of crying.

Like now, she was sobbing over her computer as the screen shown little newborn baby booties that looked like little tacos. "They're Just so cuuuuuuuuuute! And small! And the baby'll look like they have little food on their feet but it's a boooootiiiiieeeeeeee!" She just kept on crying as she shoved another strawberry covered in melted mozzerella cheese into her mouth. Cravings were also a little odd as her mood swings.

For being almost 3 months in, she was already looking pretty big. Almost reminiscent of what Pap went through with his pregnancy but a trip to the doctors already had ruled out anything that was messing with her magic. She was just big for the moment until her next appointment to check on the baby.

Sans came home from having gone to the grocery store...again. It was the fourth time in the day. The first time was because they'd ran out of grapes to go with the guacamole she'd wanted for breakfast with her eggs. Then it was because he was going to make tacos for dinner that evening, and they were out of ground beef. Then she'd wanted strawberries, so he'd gone out to get those. This time, was he needed to get some ricotta cheese to mix with the mozzarella cheese. They were going to have Italian Tacos, a speciality of his for dinner that evening.

However he stopped as he saw what she was eating. Strawberries, covered in what looked like a cup of melted mozzerella cheese. He smiled softly to Marrie, seeing she was crying again. "Marrie, dearest? Are you okay? I'm back from the...the store..."

He'd been thinking that perhaps something was up with her being so large around, but he assured himself it was just natural. And the fact that she was eating nearly eight times a day probably didn't help things either.

"Sansyyyyyyy! Why are baby things so cute?! Look at 'em!" She pointed at her screen with her clean hand before setting it down and hugging his neck. She seemed to perk back up almost immediately with him home

"We missed you thoooough! I'm so happy you're back! Can we have cuddles? I like cuddles~" She started giggling up again as she kept nuzzling his face.

Sans' tail started waving rapidly at the happy mood she was in. He didn't know how she'd be acting from moment to moment, so he cherished the happy ones the most. At least it was better then the crying jags. And he was starting to get terrified of her anger spells. He only had 10 HP! If she truly got angry at him...she could hurt him possibly.

"Of course we can have cuddles, my dear. Just you settle down on the couch; I'll put away the groceries...then we'll cuddle together, hmm?" He replied, giving her kisses as she nuzzled his face continuously while speaking to her.

"Okay!" Marrie let out a few more giggles before settling down in her spot again on the couch, "Oh yeah. We ran out of mozzerella. I got hungry. Sorry!" She let out a purr before eating more of her cheesy strawberry goodness.

She picked up her computer again and added the little taco booties to her cart to buy later. They were too cute not to get!

Sans paused as he went to the kitchen. His tail drooped down and he smiled to himself. Just another three months. They could have Italian Tacos with ricotta and cheddar cheese he figured. Poking through the fridge he could see the strawberries were gone, the grapes, the tub of guacamole was nearly done with. There was what appeared to be a bowl of his mother's cinnamon buns chopped up and topped with...grape jelly and ketchup like some kind of barbeque sauce concoction.

Getting himself a can of tea, he'd finished putting the groceries away and he sighed to himself. Just. Another. Three. Months. And it would be so worth it! He hoped.

He headed out to the living room again, seeing her radiant and swollen form settled onto the couch. The bowl of cheese-covered strawberries sat beside her, while she balanced her little laptop on her heavy belly. "So, my gorgeous dear, what have you been looking up today? Other than those scrumptious looking taco booties, hmm?"

Placing the can of tea onto the coffee table, he smiled as he sat down on the couch beside her.

Marrie let out a giggle and leaned against her husband, still purring happily, "Just shopping for baby stuff. Though I'm not buying anything juuuuuust yet cause my sister and Happy were going to stop by with some things! Apparently Happy had a lot more baby clothes that they made so they wanted me to have some! Apparently Ebrima's not all that happy when she wears dresses."

She ate up another strawberry as she added a little baby beanie into her online cart, "Oh yeah! Mama called, she wanted to know if we'd want to have a family dinner together today? I told her yes cause she mentioned a lamb roast and cinnabuns. "

She looked pretty content at her little spot, tail twitching away in happiness.

Sans enjoyed feeling Marrie leaning against him, and he hurgled softly as he listened to her rattling on about things. "Of course...it will be good to see them, and see what they've both brought you..."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he couldn't help but chuckle. All the grocery shopping for seemingly nothing. Alright then. He could deal with that, he figured. "Family dinner? Sure...that sounds simply lovely..."

"Lamb roast and cinnamon buns...mmmm..." Sans grinned, as he rested his head against the couch and lightly rubbed her stomach lovingly.

Back at Pap and Happy's house, Papyrus was lounging on the couch, with Ebrima on his stomach. He hadn't really lost much weight after having her; and he resembled his Papa somewhat in his body shape lately. He just would joke it was his 'birthing hips' having finally came in, but it was truly him enjoying his retirement, and loving life with his spouse and daughter.

"so, yer taking all that stuff ta sans house today? ya need some help, hun or ya got it? yanno i can shortcut ya, if you wanted me too..." Papyrus drawled as he gently stroked back a piece of Ebrima's hair from her face, smiling to her. "oh..oh ya gonna try ta crawl on daddy, or ya just gonna go flop again on his boobies huh?"

Marrie let out more purrs as he rubbed her belly. There was a small few kicks before they settled down again, "Aww...baby's saying hi! They kick pretty fast..must come from daddy~"

At the house, Vera was helping get Happy's stuff into some bags to take. Kryssie was currently playing peekaboo with her brothers while they sat in their stroller.

"We'll be fine, Pap. Not like it's a huge walk. They're literally just half a block down." Vera called as she folded another pink dress and put it into the bag.

"Thank you Papy..but..I think we'll be okay. Are you sure you didn't want to come?" Happy was finished sorting through clothes they wanted to donate and was now helping Vera pack everything in. They stopped to coo over their little girl trying to crawl on her dad.

Ebrima latched onto her dad's shirt, letting out a small coo before deciding to flop on his chest, as expected. She seemed to let out a little hurgle, seeming to like how squishy her dad was.

Sans chuckled and pressed kisses to her stomach sweetly. "They're going to be the strongest and fastest ever!"

Papyrus chuckled and nuzzled Ebrima's head softly for the moment; holding his tail slightly against her for stability. "naw i'm good, boo. figured i'd just chill out with ebrima and the kiddos. let the ladies and bae-bots have their day. you're gonna have fun with uncle papy ain't ya, kryssie-cat? cuz we're gonna go over to gramma's soon too, get ready for dinner later on tonight."

"Okay. Don't try and eat too much before dinner, okay?" Happy headed over as Vera grabbed the bags to go. Happ gave a few kisses to their husband and their daughter, causing her to coo and reach out for their renny.

"Be good for daddy, okay darling? Renny loves you, Ebby~" They laughed as Ebrima patted at their face with her tiny clawed hand. Luckily her claws were as dull as her little baby fangs.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the best babysitter!" Kryssie cheered out as she struck a pose in her little battle body. She just loved it a lot.

"Yeah you are! Just be good and listen to Uncle Pap. Keep your brothers from making too much of a mess." Vera kissed her forehead before helping the boys from their stroller and onto the floor with a few wet sponges in the shape of marine animals to keep them hydrated and entertained.

"Be good boys. Play nice for your cousin and big sis." She gave them a kiss on the head each before leaving with Happy.

"We'll see you in a little while." Happy headed off with Vera and to Sans's and Marrie's home. Really wouldn't take either of them long to haul the bag over and knock on their door.

John rolled over onto his side, attacking the sponge; before he just clung to it. Jamie stuck the head of his shaped sponge into his mouth; sucking a bit of the water from it happily. Papyrus yawned slightly, and sat up on the couch; holding his hand underneath Ebrima's bottom for support. "sure thing...heh, so you're being a great big sis ain't ya, kryssie?"

He gently patted Ebby's back; and smiled. Noticing she was starting to pat his chest, he unbuttoned his shirt; undoing the flap to his bra. Letting her feed, he leaned back against the couch. "gramma's gonna be excited to see you today, and you're so cute in your battle body too!"

Sans heard the knocking at the door, and he got up to answer it. "HELLO HAPPY, VERA. Please come inside!" He lowered his voice, looking to Vera and Happy almost conspiratorially. "Watch what you say, she's been quite unpredictable today..."

Kryssie smiled and did another pose before heading over to her brothers, "Uh huh! Makes me super strong and I can do stuff! I'm gunna be the bestest hero ever! But I gotta be the bestest big sister and cousin first! I gotta help with ALL the babies!" She gave each other her brothers a hug, tail swaying around happily, "Right Johnny? Right Jamie? You're gunna be having fun and being safe when you're with Super Sissy!" She just really loved her little brothers a lot.

"I got it, Sans. Don't worry." Vera waved it off, already used to her sister's shenanigans. Happy did nod in reply as they came in.

"Hey baby sis, how are you and the runt doing, huh?" Vera headed over to give her sister a hug.

"W-We brought the clothes...if..you want to sort through them...I..hope they'll be good...for your baby..." Happy waved and set a bag next to her. Marrie seemed more than pleased as she hugged her sister and sibling-in-law.

"Oh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what you made!" Marrie already started opening the bag and looking through some of them. Moment she found what looked like a little cat onsie, she started sniffling before starting to sob again.

"...Oye vey..." Vera sighed as Happy looked awkwardly nervous at the sight.

John looked up at his sister, and mewed. Jamie continued hugging the sponge; water dribbling from his gills. John sneezed at the hug, water spritzing from his own gills; as he started mewing excitedly in his sissy's arms. Jamie started burbling and waving the sponge around.

Pap chuckled at Kryssie's excitement, completely happy to just settle against the couch while Ebrima fed. After she was done, he lifted her up and started to burp her gently over his shoulder.

Sans grinned, as he followed them further inside and he started to look at what Marrie was pulling out. His working eyelight blinked out when she'd started to sob again. Closing his sockets, he sighed, and he hugged Marrie lovingly. "Dearest...it's beautiful...there's no need to cry! I know it's lovely and absolutely precious! But it's already been washed, it doesn't need another bath you know..."

Kryssie smiled and gave each her brother's a kiss on the head, eyes sparkling in how happy she was with doing a good job.

Ebby let out a small burp before letting out a small tired coo. She let out big yawn, her tail lazily flopped over her dad's hand, ready to fall back asleep, even though she just woke up two hours ago from another nap. Like father like daughter.

Marrie just hugged the onesie and sniffled, "it's just really cute...and...I'm so happy we're having a baby..and...and..." She was hiccuping out her sobs.

"Sis, come on. Not that big of a deal...The clothes are good and all but..." Vera started off but cut off once she heard her sister growl. The tears and sobbing stopped and Marrie's fur was standing on end. Anger spell...

"BIG DEAL!? YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO GET FUCKING PREGNANT!? WE'VE BEEN TRYING FOR FUCKING MONTHS! I'M SORRY I CAN'T PRODUCE BABIES AS FAST AS YOU CAN! CAN I NOT BE FUCKING EXCITED AND HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY GOD DAMN LIFE!? I'M A FUCKING WATERMELON IN THE FIRST THREE MONTHS! SO EXCUUUUUSE ME! THAT I DIDN'T FUCKING GET ANYTHING AFTER ONE OR TWO BOOTY CALLS!" Marrie was radiating in anger, though luckily she never got physically violent with her anger outspurts...but she did cut deep in other ways.

Happy hid behind Vera, shaking out of fear from the suddenness of it all.

Vera however, didn't look phased, "Just a watermelon? You're holding a whole farmers market worth. You sure you only got one in there?"

Johnny mewed again, and went back to playing with the sponge. Jamie however curled up against the sponge just suckling on it for the water still; his little tail twitching.

Papyrus pressed a soft kiss to her cheek; wiping off a couple drops of milk from her mouth. "there we go princess...aww...ya ready to take a nappie again? yer jus like daddy, yeah, you are~"

He closed up his bra, buttoning his shirt back up; then he laid her against his chest and slightly chubby tummy. Pap had a feeling she'd probably go to sleep again with a full stomach.

Sans heard the growling, and his eyelights came back, blaring with his magic in his fear. Grabbing the pillow on the couch, he tried to shield himself it seemed from her sheer blinding rage. "M-M-Marrie? L-Love...please...p-p-please calm down...it...it's not good f-for the baby...o-or me!"

"When we gunna go to Grandma's house, Uncle Papy?" Kryssie asked as she left her brothers alone to play.

Ebby let out another yawn and tired coo before slumping in her Papa's hold to sleep, just as predicted.

Marrie was already livid as she got up to her feet and went up in her sister's face, "FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING BIIIIAAAaaaaaah..." Marrie was going to say more when Vera grabbed her left ear and started putting pressure at the base of it. That seemed to snap Marrie out of it, like someone pushed her reset button.

Vera slowly set her back on the couch, her sister still confused on what happened. "Better?"

"...Um...y-yeah...actually..."Marrie rubbed the ear her sister held onto as soon as she let go.

"...How did you do that...?" Happy was just as surprised as they slowly peeked from behind Vera.

Papyrus thought for a moment, and smiled. "hmm...i was thinking just in a few minutes actually." Using his blue magic, he carefully lifted up Johnny and Jamie, placing them into their stroller easily. Then he grabbed the baby carrier for Ebrima off the side of her play pen across the room.

"gotta get them all nice and snug and safe, right kiddo?" He smirked softly, giving her a wink.

Sans gently lowered the pillow, looking to Marrie worriedly then to Vera. "DEAREST...ARE YOU ALRIGHT NOW?"

"Right! I'll help!" Kryssie went to strap in her baby brothers, just like Mommy and Mama taught her. She didn't do too bad honestly, especially with making sure things weren't too tight.

"Um...yes...I am...I'm sorry, sissy..." Marrie felt bad about all the yelling.

Vera patted her head, "Eh...it's whatever. I didn't think that old trick still worked for you. Glad to know. Makes things a lot easier." Vera had always been thankful her sister was pretty much a wimp when it came to fighting.

"Now...can we try this again...?" Vera handed her the onesie back. Marrie took it and started sorting clothes normally, picking the ones that would be cute, useful or ones that might be good for the baby and giving back any of the ones that she didn't personally like. She still had no idea if she did have multiple or what even the gender of the baby was. She had the appointment tomorrow that Darren promised to take her to, to find out.

Papyrus slid his sleeping daughter into the baby carrier, and smiled brightly as Kryssie did a great job hooking her brothers up into their stroller. "hey, you did great helpin' me out there...so we got ebby; got her bag too...hmm...we got your bros, and they're nice and moist too. cool."

Getting up from the couch, he held onto the stroller's handle and went to his front door. "it's a bit warm outside today, so we're gonna take a shortcut, yeah?" Opening said front door, lead into his mother's living room; as they came out from the closet of all places.

Cupcake was at the piano, playing a very rousing song; humming along with it as he continued on playing. Pap smiled as he quietly pushed the stroller inside. Wingdin was fixing up the large dinner, while Edge was trying to figure out how to put the extra section in their dining room table.

"Fuck! Pinched my friggin finger...owww..." Edge cursed out as the leaf of the table slammed onto his natural finger.

"I told ya G, use yer robotic hand, but noooo...look what happened now." He floated over closer to his husband, and glanced at the finger. "Ya a'right though?"

Edge pointed his finger straight into Bitter's face. "I'll ram it right up yer backside if ya don't piss off and lemme get this shit fixed 'fer the kids get here!"

In his own house, Sans smiled brightly; as he calmed down and watched as Marrie went through the clothing.

Kryssie was enamored with how they did that, looking behind her to see if her uncle's house was still there. But no, just closet space. "How'd you do that!? I wanna do it!"

Her attention was quickly taken as she saw Cupcake, "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Ebrima was luckily still sound asleep, sucking on her hand.

Marrie finished sorting with Vera and Happy's help, putting back any clothes they didn't want back in. "Thanks guys..and thank you, Happy! These look really nice! I bet the baby will love them!"

"Of course...oh..um...should we head to the house now...? I just..noticed the time..." Happy looked at the watch on their wrist, realizing it was getting closer to the meet up time.

"Crap...yeah. Aqua said she was gunna meet up soon. Better not keep her waiting." Vera sighed as she fixed her hair into a quick braid to ride out the heat, "Happ, Zhara and Napsta still coming over?"

"Oh! Yes...they are. Blooky told me they would be getting there a little late but they should be there..." Happy let out a small smile glad their cousin can join them in family things again.

"Then let's go! Sansyyyyy help me up, pleeeeeeeaaaase?" Marrie gave him the big puppy dog eyes, she could easily get up herself as shown earlier but she still liked it when Sans held her.

Papyrus rolled his soft eyelights, chuckling gently. "don't worry kiddo..."

Cupcake heard Kryssie calling out, and he grinned brightly turning from the piano. His foot hit one of the pedals and a cacophonous noise came from the old instrument. Suddenly a -BANG- was heard in the kitchen.

"SHIT!" Edge hollered, and Wingdin's exasperated sigh was then heard. "Come on Edgyboo, let me helping with darn table! Why you not just getting the one from shed! We are nearly having to have outside picnic anyways! Zhara, Napsta, they all coming too!"

Bitter snickered softly. "It's gonna be baby corral in this house huh?"

Edge grabbed Bitter by his shirt and came out to the living room. He saw Kryssie and plucked her up by the back of her shirt. He had an extremely pissed off expression on his face, as he sulked over to the recliner. Plunking his fat ass into it, he held Bitter and Kryssie to his large and soft chest. Bitter gently patted Kryssie's head, smiling.

"Grandpapi's acting like yer baby brother's ain't he? Having a hissy fit, old man?" Bitter, for being an old ghost and a grandfather, could still be a huge brat some days.

Edge just rumbled softly, and put his face to Kryssie's hair, closing his eyes. "Jus gettin' tired and irritated. Wanted ta rest wit my brat and my kitten." He grumbled out gently; pressing a kiss to Kryssie's forehead.

Cupcake sat on the bench and sighed. "I'll help with the table dear...you still have dinner to finish I assume..."

Pap just blinked for a moment, and went over to the playpen set up in the living room and put the boys into it. He kept Ebrima in her carrier, as long as she was staying asleep.

Aquaria was heading back from her part-time job at the dispensary out in town; and she stunk like weed unfortunately. After getting into the house, she went and took a much needed shower; singing along to her CD of traditional hula music.

Sans however grinned and stood up from the couch, and with an surprising ease, he lifted Marrie into his arms fully; carrying her outside of their house. "OF COURSE MY DEAREST MARRIE! LET ME PUT YOU DOWN, LOCK THE DOOR, THEN WE'LL MAKE OUR WAY TO MAMA'S HOUSE!"

Kryssie smiled and let out a little giggle as she got comfortable with her grandpapi and grandpops, "Okay! Grandpapi, you're silly!" She patted at Edge's cheeks playfully.

She always liked her grandparents' house, there was always something or other going on and all her grandparents were funny to her in their own way.

Vera headed off back home, Happy tagging along behind since they didn't feel right going into the house at the moment. Wouldn't take long at all for Vera to open the door to her place and look around for her wife, "Aqua? Yo seashell? You home?"

Marrie nodded and waited outside, rubbing her swollen belly to calm the kicking going on. "So rowdy in there today." she paced around in place, hoping the movement would calm down the little one in her.

Edge managed a big smile at Kryssie patting his slightly chubby cheeks. "Aw...my lil kitten...ya always make me happy yanno that? Ya always have..." He nuzzled her again between her ears, murmuring to her. "Always my little sweet princess, yeh?"

Cupcake got the extension to the table easily set up with his blue magic, and he then got out some things to set the table with. After he'd finished that up, he came back out and started playing piano again; one of his favorite pastimes.

Aqua continued to sing loudly in the bathroom; and she came out from the shower, water dripping from her body. Coming out from the bathroom, she went to head down the hallway, still nude; when she looked towards the front door. {I'm right here, sweetheart! I just had to take a shower to get ready for the family dinner!}

After Sans had locked the door, he gently picked up Marrie again; and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. "Ready to go my beloved dearest?"

Kryssie giggled even more and hugged her Grandpapi, getting ticklish from him doing that. "Love you, Grandpapi! And you too Grandpop!"She stuck out her tounge playfully before giving them each a kiss on the cheek, her tail swaying about in her usual happy, playful manner.

Zhara and Napsta just arrived at the Aster-Brewer house, Napsta helped her get the babies from their car seats before walking up to the door and knocking.

"I told you you were going to run that meeting for longer, ya dork." Zhara chuckled as Max tried reaching out to tug at her earring. She stopped him quick though.

"When you're right, you're right sugar wings. But that's why you're part of my totally tubular twosome!. And hey! We're just in time though! So it's all good!" Napsta was going to say more until Nicole shoved her binky into her dad's mouth. Zhara couldn't help but laugh, "I think your daughter's trying to tell you something!"

Happy felt a little awkward standing there with Aqua being naked. Vera didn't really mind, she loved the sight, "Hey pretty seashell. How we doing?" She headed over to give her a kiss.

"I'll let ya finish. Pap took the kids to the old folks home. Just wanted to check up on ya." Vera wrapped her tail around Aqua's waist with a grin, "Though I didn't realize I'd be checking you out too~"

Marrie giggled out and nodded, holding onto Sans tight, "Ready when you are! I'm starving!"

Bitter heard the door knocking; and he gave Kryssie a soft kiss on her nose. "Love ya too, puddin. Oh, hey it's the door, might as well just leave it open huh?"

Phasing out from Edge's natural arm, he went over and opened the door to see Napstaton with the binky in his mouth. "Didn't take ya fer that kinda guy, blue box! C'mon in. Doc's at the piano, Wing's finishing up with dinner and Gaster's already parked in the easy chair with the grandkid. You can plunk your munchkins in his lap or the play pen, take yer pick."

Edge smiled softly, and rumbling softly. "Awww, love ya too kitten~" Papyrus had fallen asleep with Ebrima still sleeping in her baby carrier on his chest; his tail looped into his lap.

Aqua blushed brightly, and her mouth disappeared as she noticed Happy. {Oh! I didn't know you were bringing Hapsta! Ohhh, I am so sorry!} She tried to hide herself against Vera, the pink blush creeping down through her watery skin to her neck and shoulders.

Sans grinned, and carried her easily to the house. She was honestly incredibly heavy to him; but he was very thankful he always did exercises every evening and every morning. It was one of the few reasons why he was probably able to lift and carry her then.

Zhara and Max were now laughing together at the sight. Napstaton took it out of his mouth and pocketed it in his inventory, "It's not like that I swear! Nicole's kinda being handy today with me-mmmph?! MMMMH!"

Just as he said, Nicole started shoving her stuffed fish in his face, "Shooosh..." she managed to squeak out. Zhara was bending over laughing as she came into the door.

Napsta looked a little less than amused as he gently put the toy town and patted Nicole's head, "Alright. Alright. I get it. Daddy's too loud and talks to much." He just rolled his eyes and followed Zhara in to put the kids in the playpen with the other twins in the family.

"Hi Uncle Napsta! Hi Aunt Z!" Kyrssie waved from her spot on her Grandpapi's lap as Zhara managed to calm down enough to wave and say hello back.

"You're fiiiine, Relax. Just finish up, alright?" Vera kissed her cheeks again, "We can save this look later~"

Happy sighed, used to Vera's antics. The two had been friends for years, about around elementary school age. Both their families collaborated to keep both their farms working for a long time, so it was natural the kids would get together and mess about.

Marrie didn't seem to notice either way, she was happy with everything so far and enjoying the ride. Least until she started getting queasy, "...Um...Sans...can..we wait a second...? Oh boy...I think the baby's kicking me...mm..." She placed a hand to her mouth, hoping to hold back. Morning sickness rarely happened, but when they did, it wasn't pretty.

Bitter snickered brightly, his pointed smile almost wicked as he laughed loudly. "BAHAHAHA! She sure told ya, blue boy!"

Edge reached up as Bitter was hovering back towards his recliner, and he yanked hard on the ghostly man's whispy bottom half. "Bitts, I swear you need to calm yer ass down tonight! Youse friggin nearly 60 an' yer actin' like yer 15! Sit down, shut up, and quit being a damn brat tonight!"

Cupcake nervously laughed, and came over to Napstaton and Zhara, smiling gently. "Just pick a spot anywhere you two. The kitchen is open as well, and we'll be setting up an outside table, because it will be the entire family, including a couple extra guests! For now though, I'm going to settle down at the piano again, hehehe."

Johnny looked to Nicole and Max and he mewed curiously. Jamie looked to Nicole and patted at her with his little fingers curiously.

Aqua put her hands over her cheeks and giggled brightly. "Oooh ku'uipo..." She gently pushed her hips into Vera's side cheekily, then she went off to their bedroom to get dressed.

Sans barely could hear her as she spoke while he was hurrying along. Seeing her putting a hand to her mouth, he gasped and hoped he was going to be able to stop in time. He really didn't want to get vomited on, on the way to his parents house that day.

Kryssie looked at Edge with a disapproving look, "Grandpapi, no bad words! Babies are here!" She only repeated what her mama's always told her when Vera slipped up and let out a cuss word.

Max babbled lightly, wings gently flapping about before crawling off to go play with some toys that caught his eye. Nicole just let Jamie pat at her, not really seeming to mind as she was just as curious.

"T-Thank you Dr. Brewer. We appreciate it." Zhara just barely managed to calm herself down before taking a seat on the couch. Napstaton decided to and visit Wingdin in the kitchen. Was in for quite the surprise when he saw she had both her eyes open and working.

"Woaaaah! Mama Wing! Happ wasn't kidding, you got your sight back! Purple's a good look on ya!" He didn't seem to realize he called her by what Happy's been calling her.

Marrie had one hand rubbing her stomach as she tried to keep the nausea in. She seemed to do okay after a little while as she felt her stomach settle down, "Baby kicked a little too hard for me...I...I think I'm okay..."

Edge had a big red blush across his cheeks as Bitter had settled back down against him again. "Mmm...sorry kitten~ I know I should clean my big old bear-trap mouth out wit soap huh?"

Bitter snickered at that, until Edge pinched his bottom sharply out of sight of Kryssie. He grew quiet and smiled softly, as he rested his teacup'd head against Edge's chest.

John turned his attention to a squishy sponge and started to wrestle it slightly. Jamie sneezed; water dribbling from his gills a bit; as he was still curious about Nicole. On the couch, Papyrus was still enjoying a nice nap, with Ebrima in her baby carrier; snoozing on his chest.

Wingdin had been rolling out the cinnamon bun dough, and she was doing a fancy fluted twisted roll design. Looking over to Napstaton, her gapped-tooth smile widened excitedly. "Napstaton! I have been seeing you and Zhara on the television; but it's wonderful to see you personally! I'd give you a hug, but I wouldn't want to get dough in your metal plating!"

Sans was careful, as he brought her the rest of the way to the house.

Kryssie just blew a raspberry before deciding to leave her grandpas be and go hang with Cupcake, She was more curious on what he was doing on the piano. "Whatcha playing, Grandpa?"

Nicole flapped her wings out at the suddeness of the sneeze, pushing her slightly away from Jamie. She did try crawling back however. Max would just be playing with his wings, sometimes lightly hovering a few centimeters off the ground before just falling back on his bottom to mess with a toy.  
Ebrima meanwhile had started stirring, her little pink-lilac eyelights scanning the room in wondering where she was.

"Nah, it's fine! Sorry for not visiting more. Between all the shows and raising the twins, things have been going over my head! But we got a while though!" Napstaton just gave her a quick side hug, "How's things going?"

Marrie let herself down as she fixed her shirt. "...Huh...you know I for sure thought I was going to-...wait...nevermind..." Marrie immediately ran to a nearby garbage can that was left outside and started to throw up. Nope. Still got to her.

Cupcake smiled as he looked down at Kryssie. "Well hello my little princess, I'm just playing whatever comes to mind. I was taught piano when I was about your age, been playing off and on ever since. I just play whatever my soul feels like~"

Jamie batted at his own face a bit, and looked to Nicole curiously. John continued to wrestle with his water-soaked sponge, still sucking on the sponge for water. He started to mew loudly as he felt hungry; his tail twitching in irritation.

Papyrus felt her moving on his chest, and he yawned; feeling Ebby's face smushing into his chest as she started to turn her head slightly to see where she was. "heya flower-power, ya waking up huh? how ya feeling?" He gently trailed a clawed finger through her soft tuft of black hair.

Wingdin had a purple blush across her cheeks, giggling. "Oh, Oh my goodness...It is still so hard to know you are being family, being so famous you know. It is like when I with Cuppincake originally! So much cameras, so much eh, click, click, click! They wanting to know who the Royal Scientist is with...ah, just me."

She laughed happily, and twisted the rest of the cinnamon buns, arranging them on the baking pan. Going to the sink she washed her hands, scrubbing her joints of the dough bits. "As for me? How I'm doing? It is going very very well! I...I was blessed enough to be given sight back, from Colonel Jae...last thing he do before he go to other side. He finished business you know..."

Bitter came into the kitchen and looked around in the fridge. "Crap...where's Aqua's milk? There's none in the damn baby bag...I thought we had an extra bottle for the twins here!"

Sans gently rubbed her back and sighed worriedly. "Oh...oh dear I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have gone so fast..."

Kryssie looked at the piano and tried touching they keys. "Can I try?"

Ebby just cooed in hearing her dad, looking over as her tail flopped in curiosity.

"Yeah. Z told me after V told her. Bummer, he was a cool dude. But hey, least you got your sight can see everyone! Including yours truly~" he smiled, looking pretty happy regardless. He got used to treasuring what he had already, this would be no exception.

Marrie finished and took a wipe from her inventory to clean herself a bit, "I'm okay...maybe strawberries and cheese weren't a good idea..."

Wouldn't be too long until Happy, Aqua, and Vera would reach the house.

Cupcake smiled brightly and nodded; scooting over on the bench. He lifted her up onto the bench beside him, and gave her a gentle kiss between her ears. "Of course, play whatever your soul desires, Princess."

Papyrus gave Ebby a soft kiss on her skull and chuckled gently a bit. "you could prolly go right on back ta sleep couldn't ya?"

Wingdin sighed and smiled at what Napstaton stated. "Mhm...you are very true with that, Napsta. Bitterkins, no need to shouting. Babies can wait a moment or two, they not gonna go kaboom if they don't eat in a few seconds...look in back of fridge, her milk is pink colored."

Bitter nervously laughed and he pulled out a bottle of pink milk he'd found. As he came out from the kitchen; floating past Napstaton, he blinked seeing that Aqua had already scooped up John into her arms, and was feeding him; and by then was also feeding his twin at the same time. "Oh...guess ya got it already huh?"

He went back to the kitchen and put the bottle back, then he sighed, a bright genuine pointed smile on his face. "Tch, used to be alone, now I got more family then I could think of...it's great ain't it?"

Wingdin chuckled softly, and smiled. "I am so happy to be able to see everyone again. And...honestly, Napstaton, I know I consider you my son now; but even back then...you know you kept me company, when I felt like I had no one..."

Kryssie smiles and just played a key at a time to test the sounds. She seemed to really like it as she played around.

"Liking the piano, bean sprout?" Vera headed over to pat her on the head. Kryssie giggled and nodded.

"I wanna play!"

Happy headed over to give Pap and Ebby a kiss on the head. They took Ebby into their arms, earning a lazy cop from their baby girl. "Everything. Okay?"

"Hey, long as I make someone's day! That's why I do the stuff I do!" Napstaton chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "It's cool though. Never really had a mom. But I'm totes down to try! You're already a good grandma to my kids!"

Cupcake grinned and he placed his fingers on the proper keys. "To be able to play properly Princess...is to have your fingers on the right keys. Follow my lead." He slowly played the scales. "Now you try, Krystabelle."

Papyrus smiled happily. "yep, doing great babe. just had a nice nap with ebby here. she jusssst woke up too." He flicked his glucose meter out from his inventory and checked his sugar really quick too. "yeah, we're really doing great, i'm at 88. a nice, even number."

Clicking off the baby carrier, he smirked and sat up a bit more; folding it up before putting it into his inventory as well. "she's a sleepy bum, but when isn't she, nyeh-heh-heh?"

Wingdin nodded softly, and she gently wrapped her arms around the nervous seeming robot; nuzzling her cheek against his metallic one. "You are my son then. My sweet singing, robotic precious little boy, Napstablook, who prefers to be being called Napstaton~."

Kryssie watched and tried to copy what Cupcake did, took her a bit since her hands weren't as big and she had trouble remembering what was what. But she got close.

Happy looked relieved at that as they gave him another kiss. Ebby babbled at the both of them before snuggling against their Zaza. "Yes she is. She is a lot like her daddy, probably just as smart too."

Napstaton chuckled before hugging back. This felt...nice. Never had it before but he couldn't say he didn't like it. "Hey, next fam dinner I call my place! Least then we got a lot of room! And a big pool! Undyne finished getting me fully waterproofed!"

Marrie headed inside the house, already feeling a bit overwhelmed with how packed a house it was. But at the same time, she liked it this way. "We're going to need a bigger house..."

Cupcake was beaming happily. "Ah, that's wonderful dear! You've almost got it, right off the bat! You will be a wonderful piano player I am sure of it, my sweet Princess..."

Papyrus hurgled at the extra kisses, and smiled happily as he tucked away the glucose meter into his inventory. He smiled at the sight of their daughter. "she's so beautiful bae-bot..."

Wingdin grinned and she pointed her finger close to his face, just like she would do her own sons. "Just you knowing, Mama cooking for family dinner. Is tradition! I make nice roast, and side dishes, and we all enjoy together! Oh, I love swimming, Napsta...is one of my favorite things to be doing! You know I am one of the only skeletons who can be swimming good as my boys~"

Sans chuckled quietly, rubbing her back lovingly. "Oh I know, Marrie...I've actually been thinking about getting an addition built onto our own home...why don't you and see how Mama is doing, she's usually not that busy, right? And you can settle down in the kitchen, if you wanted..."

"Yeah! Not bad sugar pea! I know you had a tough time with Mommy's guitar. You wanna try piano and see if that's better?" Vera did try teaching her how to play her guitar, but Kryssie kept breaking the strings on accident. And if she managed not to, she'd end up getting frustrated on not getting her fingers in the right place and her fingers hurting from all the strumming.

"Yeah! Can I Grandpa? Pleaaaaase?" Kryssie was practically bouncing in her seat, looking excited at the prospect of trying something new.

Napstaton just smiled, "Hey, my kitchen and house is all yours, Mama Wing. Just say the word!" He had a much bigger and...more sincere smile on his face. Not the one he usually had out on TV or one he put up for fans...it was a genuine Blooky smile.

Marrie nodded, seeming to like the idea. "Okay. Sounds good to me." She started heading over, her big belly bouncing around a bit. Before she hit the kitchen, she gave Cupcake, Edge, and Bitter a hug hello. She could never ignore a hug or hello to her dad-in-laws. Especially after everything they've done and made her feel welcome in the family.

Cupcake grinned brightly, lightly patting Kryssie's back. "Of course my sweetheart Princess! I'd be delighted to give you lessons!"

Wingdin noticed the larger smile and she gave Napstaton a kiss on his forehead like she would have her sons. "Of course, Napsta! Just as my home, is being your home. To be my son you need to learning my language too! It is called Hands!"

Edge, Bitter and Cupcake gave Marrie hugs in return, and Edge paused, patting her stomach for a moment. "Yer having three I betcha."

Kryssie let out a loud meow in excitement. Vera just ruffled her hair as she overheard Edge, "I told her that too! There's no way in hell she's not carrying more than one in there! Not with her being the healthiest outta this!"

Marrie just rolled her eyes with a smile, "Sans and I did say we wanted a big family. So if it is three, that means it's a good start!"

"Oye vey...A start she says." Vera gave a knowing smirk as Zhara stiffled a laugh.

"That's one way of doing it." Zhara got up from her spot as she went to check on the kids. Max was beginning to whine. He seemed to calm down when he saw his mom come over, immediately reaching out to her. "I know..I know...you're mommy's little boy, huh? Come here, Maxie Power."

"Oh yeah! Happ was telling me about them knowing a new language! Righteous! I can try it! I learned Japanese pretty quick, can't be that hard to pick up Hands!" Napstaton was already liking this whole thing.

Marrie would end up coming into the kitchen, "Hello? Am I interrupting anything?" She was a bit surprised to see her mother-in-law treating a celebrity like that. Back of her mind she knew press would eat it up, so it was best to say nothing, even if it was cute.

"Nah! Mama Wing and I were just talking about stuff! Come on over! Ya need me to help with stuff for now, Mama Wing? Or we just chilling until the dinner bell rings?" Napstaton was pretty much relaxed at this point, he didn't seem to have a total loud volume to him anymore.

Aqua rolled her eyes as she finished feeding the twins and putting them back in the playpen. {She's going to need a house as big as Napsta's when they're finally done, Vera~}

Wingdin giggled brightly and she opened the oven, a soft smile crossing her face. "Oooh, lamb is almost done. Just needing to boil, then we double fry potatoes in juices of lamb!"

"You both can just be resting in kitchen, keep Mama company! Oh! You can help set table actually!" Wingdin realized as she'd already started to chop up washed potatoes.

"Go getting Sans, he telling you where everything is if you not knowing, Napsta, Happy." Wingdin commented, as she opened the fridge with her strings, getting out some last few ingredients.

"I'm not doubting there, seashell." Vera laughed as Kryssie just looked excited at the thought of more cousins.

"I'm gunna have a biiiiiiig family!" Kryssie purred out, as she started trying to count all the family members she did have using her hands. She'd realize soon that she didn't have enough fingers to count them all.

"Oh...A-Alright! Just one moment..." Happy gently set Ebrima to be with Edge while they helped Napsta set the table. Least they knew where everything was, unlike their cousin. Napsta was never really good at domestic stuff, try as he might. Luckily Happy could pick up the pace and teach him.

Ebrima looked at her Grandpapi confusedly before starting to coo. Her little tail thumped about a bit, she couldn't get full on control of it yet. Though Happy was never sure it was because she was just too young to do so or that she was just too lazy to try. Either way, Ebby seemed more than content with her new squishy spot that was her grandpapi if her tiny hurgles were any indication.

"You're putting a lot in, Mama. And with a lot more energy, sight's been doing you really good." Marrie commented lightly before taking a seat nearby as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

Edge looked perfectly content with Ebby on his chest. He let out a soft and comforting rumble, matching her hurgling. "Heya kiddo. I'm your Grandpapi Edge. I'm a big tough sucker, who'll always watch out fer youse. I love you Ebrima~"

Sans was currently settled in with his brother, enjoying just snuggling his sibling at the moment.

Wingdin looked to Marrie and she smiled softly. "Well... I'm back to my old speed. I can see what I'm doing and especially...who I am doing for. I have many children, many grandchildren, I am very very happy woman you knowing..."

"Hapsta, please be getting Marrie a trashcan and some baking soda in water. Trust me... She'll need it..." Wingdin had a feeling her daughter-in-law would be hurling soon enough again.

Ebrima stuck out her tiny light purple tongue at Edge, a tiny smile on her face as she let herself flop onto place for a tiny nap again.

Zhara was gently rocking Max in her arms before Nicole started whining for food. She ended up picking her up pretty quick, let Max latch onto her wing like a koala on a tree as she opened her blouse for her little girl to feed. Max seemed a little more content with his new high place and closer connection to his mama's face.

Happy was just setting another plate down when they heard Wingdin call, "Oh! Right! C-Coming!" They hurried back inside and got everything for Marrie.

Marrie herself looked thankful before she started looking pale again. Wingdin predicted it well enough as the cat monster took the trashcan and started to dry heave before the last of her eating spree from the day was emptied out of her stomach. Happy set down the water for her and started rubbing her back.

There was another knock on the door. Vera was the one to go answer it since everyone else seemed busy. At the door was James and Darren, Darren looking a bit more nervous and down than normal.

"What's going on with you?" Vera looked over at her brother as she took them in.

"Well...it's...I..." Darren was studdering as he played with his tail end, trying to figure out how to word it.

"Poor boy got dumped. Datemate didn't want to keep the relationship going so, they packed their things and left." James ended up explaining afterwards. He was busy all day trying to clear out Darren's shared house with them and move to a smaller apartment. Darren didn't look any more pleased, seeming to look guilty over it all.

"I never liked 'em anyway. Take it from me, bro...they were not worth it...I was getting weird vibes off of them anyway." Vera patted her bro's back as James headed off to say hello and check on all the multitude of grandniblings he had so far.

For once Sans had joined his brother in a nap, cuddled against his pudgy older brother, snoring quietly away. Pap's tail was lightly curled around his brother's waist, holding him close.

Aqua had finished feeding the boys, and she was humming to them, before placing them into the playpen, watching as they placed with their sponges. She sprinkled water onto them, giggling softly.

Edge smirked at her sticking her little tongue out at him. "Gonna be a soulbreaker lil one..."

Wingdin sighed and nodded, as she watched Marrie emptying her stomach. "I had feeling. I got six sense about this. Been on nurse or assistant crew since I nearly was 15. Be it big or little. I see monsters so many different ways it make your head spin."

She tapped Napstaton between his eyes lightly as she turned over the potatoes in the pan on the stove top. "So you being robot like Happy end up being? Not wrong seeing you like this but..."

"You being so fancy, don't matter to me. You still my son. Be you box or big human thing. Even if it all fail, you back to ghost...you still gonna be my boy Napstaton...you hear Mama, yes?" She stated as she added a bit of seasoning to the frying potatoes.

Marrie would end up stopping soon enough. She would take Wingdin's word for it as she drank the glass Happy had given her. "I'll be okay now...usually I only get like this once or twice every week...or there's mint around me...I..don't know why..."

Happy just looked relieved things were okay as they offered to take the used trash can out. Never have they been so thankful for being able to turn off their sense of smell and didn't have a sensitive stomach. Even as a ghost, that was also the case for them, it's why they handled the snails so well back on the farm.

Napstaton just stared at her finger, unsure of why she was doing that. He also wasn't sure how to take the whole "If it all fail" thing. He didn't think he was failing...and Angel smite him down if he was ever forced to be a ghost again. He hated being a ghost now since he got so used to being in his robot body. Not like he could revert anyway, he already bonded with the hunk of metal that made him. If he was removed, he'd be dust.

"Uh, yeah. Gotcha Mama Wing." He just manged a nervous smile, smiliar to how Happy sometimes gave. It was easy to tell that he wasn't used to this kind of attention yet, and the Blook signature anxiety was still a thing, even with confidence as big as his.

"She means well, Blooky. Don't worry." Happy tried to reassure him, already knowing what was going on in their cousin's mind.

Wingdin looked to Napstaton; putting the lid partially on the frying potatoes to let them simmer; and she chuckled quietly. "Sorry, my son, Mama's english is not best."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently. "I do mean well...I just wanting to give all family love and care, Napsta." The oven started to go off, and she smiled sweetly.

"Oh! Lamb roast is done." After slipping on some oven mitts, she pulled out the roast, and looked under the foil. Her grin widened as she took a deep sniff of it. "Oooh...it smells lovely. Alright, this can be resting, and then we will carve and have dinner!"

Cupcake watched as Kryssie played on the piano, nodding to what she accomplished. "That's simply beautiful, my little Princess...now try your scales again, and we'll add more notes, hmm?"

Edge had nearly fallen asleep with Ebby on his squishy chest, and he smiled as his natural hand rested on her back lightly. His tail thumped against the recliner he sat in.

"Uh...right. Sorry...just..not used to this. Not even my Z's mom is like this with me. She's a nice lady, just different." Napstaton gave her a hug, it would take some time. Even Happy needed some time to adjust when they first came into the family.

"It does smell really nice, Mama Wingdin..." Happy complimented shyly, they wouldn't admit it openly but they were glad to come to a dinner like this. Been a long time since Napsta and them ever had a big family around them again. Well...massive more like it. Most they had in their little snail farm house was 5 people at one time. Normally Happy hated crowds, but this was a welcome crowd they had no quarrel with being in.

"Righteous! Dinner's gunna be legit!" Napstaton was right back to his normal energy.

Kryssie nodded and tried her scales again as asked. She still wavered a bit but she was learning. Even looked like she was having fun while doing so.

Ebby was still sleeping soundly, even sucking on her hand again. Edge apparently made a really good bed that kept her asleep.

The bat-ghost twins were at this point chilling in their mom's wings, clinging onto her wing curve. Both looked seemingly content in their new position.

"And they just like that?" Vera looked at her best friend questioningly while patting little Max's head.

"Yeah, my mother told me it's a good bonding thing. They look happy and are being kept warm, so why not? I take them off and hold them if I ever need to fly. So don't worry. But they're pretty much at the age where they can latch and climb on anything. So far, Max like climbing on Napsta and beds. Nicole prefers me or curtains, which I always fight with her to come down since she either starts tearing them or starts crying because her claws are stuck." Zhara chuckled and just listened to her babies give off content coos and squeaks.

As dinner was finally done cooking, Cupcake had gathered up the the outside playpen, and he'd set it up around a small area that included a little wading pool; a small hanging branch, and plenty of pillows, soft toys and blankets. The perfect enviroment for all of his grandchildren. Edge had carried out lots of the dishes, with Wingdin doing the rest of them.

After setting up things, Edge stood at the middle of the table; Cupcake and Wingdin on one end, James and Leslie at the other end; and everyone in between.

"I ain't much fer...speeches an whatnot...but I guess I can say whatever, we's all family here." Picking up the large fork and knife to carve the lamb roast, he chuckled a bit. "We're gathered today, on the Summer Solstice...the longest day of the year. It's a day of planting, of new beginnings. And we've certainly gotten a new beginning in so many ways."

"We've gotten out of the mountain, away from the imprisonment...me and my husband, Bitter...who most of you know as Pops or Grandpops...we escaped from where we lived, years ago, to a new beginning here. So...we feel doubly blessed this day. Myself, Caddy, Bitter, and Wingdin...we've been given not only our handsome and strong sons, but gorgeous daughters and handsome children as well, through marriage or just...yer our kid. We all gotta lotta love, and we share it freely and easily. We have our grandchildren...those that are here, and those that haven't come yet." He smiled softly, as he started to carve the lamb roast.

"So...to the Summer Solstice...a new year, new lives, new family...to each and everyone of us, we love you." He began to put slices of lamb on the plates, and sending them down to the others. "If anyone wants to uh, add on, go right ahead!"

Marrie smiled and watched some plates pass by before deciding to speak up, looking right over at her husband's side of the family, "Well...the first time I met this family...I was tricked into playing an awful prank...I never would have guessed that me mucking it up and almost drowning would have led me into finding the love of my life and soon father of my kid...or kids as people keep betting." She eyed Edge and her sister.

Vera just let out a snicker before sipping on a glass of water.

"Nor did I think I'd find what a real family was supposed to be really like. I don't think I speak for all of my side of my family but...things have been really hard. We struggled a lot. We put trust in people that didn't deserve it. But...you guys really showed us what a family could really be, and were even kind enough to let us be part of it. So...thank you...for letting us love and be loved along with you. I think that old bucket of water did a lot more good than it did bad all those years ago. I love all of you guys." Marrie sat back right down, leaning her head on Sans's.

Darren looked like he was close to tears before Vera lightly punched his shoulder to calm him down. Still made him shed a few, but he was rubbing his shoulder with a smile.

Kryssie had no idea what most of that really meant, mostly she got was that her family loved one another. She just let out a little happy growl before screaming out "OHANA!"

"Cheers, I'll drink to that, yo!" Napstaton waved his glass around. Happy just let out a soft laugh.

"The feeling is mutual from this end." James has a smile of his own as he handed a plate of roast to Leslie.

Leslie smiled as she took the plate, and settled beside James; patting his arm softly.

Edge continued to carve the roast, with Cupcake helping to serve out the side dishes with his blue magic. Papyrus and Sans saw the lamb roast had a bone, and they started to do rock, paper, scissors for the bone.

"c'mon bro i just had a kid a few months ago..." Papyrus murmured, a bright smile on his face.

"IT CAN'T BE THE ONLY ROAST MAMA MADE, YOU CAN HAVE THE NEXT ONE!" Sans responded, a cheeky grin across his own.

Edge shook his head, and chuckled. "No need ta fight boys." He took the bone in hand, and easily snapped the thick bone in half. "There we go. Each of ya get half then!"

The rest of the night went well; and soon they'd brought out a boombox, putting on nice music that anyone could dance too. Wingdin had cleaned the table mostly off, leaving desserts to pick at for everyone; and she went inside the house; coming out in a different outfit then before.

She had slipped on silvery pink high heels; with clear stoppers on the stiletto ends so they wouldn't sink in the grass, along with a beautiful light pink dress that reached mid-calf; and was edged in black around the hem and the sweetheart neckline. On her head was a thin, crystal beaded pink headband. Coming out, she headed straight over to Cupcake taking his gloves.

"Would you wanting to dance, Dr. Brewer? My sweet darling Cuppincake?" She nearly purred as she held his gloves. Cupcake gazed up at Wingdin, his entire cup flushed a strawberry-pink color, as the chamomile tea in his head started to almost boil in his blissful happiness.

"Ah-hahaha! Y-Yes, my dear...I may have two left feet, but I would love to dance with you..." He stood up from the seat he was in, and he took her out to the concrete patio they had that surrounded a fire pit. As the music started to shift to a different song on the boombox, he'd started to twirl her around delicately, dancing beautifully with her.

The grandkids with the exception of Kryssie were all in the outdoor playpen. Nicole and Max were climbing on the branch, getting used to their claws and movement. Ebrima was napping by a corner again as she chewed on a rubber duck left for her which caused an occasional squeak when she bit into it. Kryssie was off bouncing about everywhere, energized from dinner and the desserts she managed to sneak off with.

Napsta and Zhara we're currently nearby sitting around, just enjoying a little time to themselves. Zhara did try to egg him on to dance but Napsta kept silencing her with kisses and whimpering jokes and sweet nonsense in her ear. The easiest way to make the normally cool and collected bat monster into a giant flustered squeaking mess.

Happy was currently having a sweet treat of their own as they talked with Vera and Marrie.

Meanwhile, Darren had opted to be at the front yard, playing with an old yo-yo to give him some comfort beside all his sulking.

Johnny and Jamie had opted to take a nap inside the wading pool, tiny bubbles popping the surface as they slumbered under the water. They had pulled their play sponges into the water with them, and part of one of the blankets as well.

Wingdin and Cupcake continued to dance slowly, softer music playing from their boombox. Edge was enjoying a cigar, and yawned slightly as Bitter was enjoying leaning his ghostly body against his husband's soft chest.

Papyrus was enjoying a cigarette, occasionally taking swigs from a honey bottle; while he plucked a piece of the sweet treat that Happy had. "...ma makes awesome cherry buns~"

Aqua smiled, taking a sip of her sweet tea. {This is truly a blessed day, isn't it sweetheart?}

Sans just enjoyed listening to his wife, her sister and the others chattering away about things. Leslie stayed at the table with James, and she lightly leaned her head against his shoulder. "...tonight's been simply wonderful, James. Thank ya for including me."

The party wasn't overtly noisy; but it certainly wasn't quiet. And the noises and cheering and general hubbub had caught the attention of Kintaro Nagasaki; a young man who lived on his own just a few houses down from the Aster-Brewer clan. He'd come out from his house, slithering closer to the home when he paused seeing just Darren out in the front yard.

He lifted his hand gently, and smiled to the cat monster. "Konbanwa, eh, good evening! Is everything okay over here? It's a...a little loud..."

The young man was a naga monster; a snake with what appeared to be the upper body of a human male. His hair was a soft sandy brown, with a few highlights of blonde; his eyes were a soft golden color. When he smiled, it could be seen his teeth were slightly sharp, and as he spoke his longer than average forked tongue occasionally poked out from his mouth.

His snake body was a plain greenish-brown, with his underside a lighter shade than his back. He wore his old NTT Nice Cream Dream Parlor t-shirt, and nothing else. Laughing nervously, he let out a quiet nervous hiss; and sighed. "I am ssssorry, my name isss Kintaro Nagasssaki. I don't believe I've ever met you before!"

Happy smiled and placed a kiss on Pap's chin, "Mhmm...I..think I still prefer you, honey bear..."

"Yeah, I can't complain. It's a pretty good thing we got here." Vera's tail flicked about as she bit into another bun, "We picked a really good day for this, huh?"

"I think so. Feels nice getting everyone together." Marrie hugged Sans best she could without getting her swollen stomach in the way. There were a few kicks going about but they seemed to calm just as fast as they start. "I think the baby want to say hi to daddy~"

"Of course, Leslie. I'm thankful you were able to come. No sense in keeping you out." James did feel better with them around. He was currently just reading a book as a cup of coffee was at his side. Normally he didn't do sweets, most he did for dessert was just a cup of coffee and his book.

Darren looked up from his solemn yo-yo playing, only to jump in surprise when he saw who was in front of him. "Ah! A-apologies...I...don't think I've seen you either..." He was slightly put off from seeing the human portion of the man in front of him, but tried not to dwell on it too much.

"I-I'm Darren C. Jae. I beg your pardon...my family...well..more my sister's in-laws are having a bit of a dinner party in the back yard. I normally don't do these kinds of venues but...my sister wanted me present..and..I can't say no. Otherwise, I just...mind my own...as they say. I can ask if they can turn down the noise if it is that bothersome..." He got up from his spot and pocketed the yo-yo back in his inventory.

Pap grinned lightly at the kiss. "thanks boo~" Aqua finished off her glass of sweet tea, and laid her head in Vera's lap; stretching out a bit.

Sans returned the hug, and his tail started to thump against the ground a bit; feeling his child (or even children) start to kick around in his wife's very swollen belly. "Mwehehehehe! Of course! Their Daddy is always ready to shower them with kisses and give them all the love that they would ever want for!"

He kissed and rubbed her globe-like belly lovingly, resting his head on the top curve of it, and he sighed softly.

Leslie smiled and nodded a bit. "Reggie was gonna come, but he got busy. Boy doesn't know if he's comin' or going somedays yanno." They themselves was picking at a cherry bun; with a cup of hot tea beside them.

Kintaro slithered backwards a bit at the response from Darren and he let out a slight hiss of surprise as well. "Sssorry for ssscaring you." He knew that look, humans hated him and usually so did his fellow monsters. The man was usually an outcast in all walks of life. It was one of the reasons why he worked in the back area of the nice cream parlor back in the Underground.

Napstaton had been kind enough to hire him, but didn't want him to be seen by other monsters, lest he drive the customers away.

As Darren spoke, he listened quietly. "No...you don't need for them to turn down the musssic or the noissse. It isss alright! I jussst wanted to make sssure everything wasss okay."

He honestly thought Darren was rather handsome, but he tried to not dwell on it much. All it would bring is soulache again. Or getting rocks hurled at him like one time. "I mind my own busssinesss asss well."

Kintaro coughed and hissed a bit. Pulling out a tin of lozenges from his inventory, he wrapped his long, thin forked pink tongue around it and sighed quietly. "Sorry about the major hissing...it's hard sometimes to speak. I've not seen you around the village too often."

Before he spoke more, he shook his head and his tail swept against the ground nervously. He wasn't good at this kind of thing, and honestly he just wanted to outright ask the young cat. But he knew if he tried what he was thinking, he'd probably get hurt.

Vera patted Aqua's head, fingers messing around in her dreads.

Marrie's stomach kept having a few more kicks around, just one or two, like a little sign of hello.

"That's alright. There's always more days. He is always welcome to the house should he want to visit." James wasn't bothered by it too much, "Besides..not sure how much more room we can fit here."

Napstaton was about to bring Zhara in for a dance when they heard Nicole starting to cry. The couple headed over to check the damage. Zhara had picked her up and looked her over, but she didn't see any damage, "She's not hungry..I know that...did we get her fish toy?"

"Ah crap...I left it in the car. Hang on Nikki! Daddy's got it!" Napsta kissed his wailing little girl's head before rushing off to the front to his car. No baby of his was gunna keep having the blues.

"We're just fine...thank you...I..just needed some air is all." Darren rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward over everything, "It's alright...I don't mind. I don't normally go out much. I prefer just reading and gardening at home. So...not..much of a real need to go around...heh...heh..." He was feeling even more awkward, doing his best not to look at the guy. He was getting nervous enough with how attractive he looked.

Before Darren could even think about saying much else, Napstaton got to the front, only to see the two. "Heeeeey! K man! How's it going my slick snake guy! What are you doing around here?" the robot recognized the naga monster anywhere. He liked the guy and thought he was cool. He always felt bad though for keeping him towards the back when the hotel and parlor were still there, not that he had problems with Kintaro himself but customers always complained. Napstaton always did do his best to compensate the poor guy.

"Y-You know him...? Well...suppose the shirt should have..tipped me off.." Darren was a bit surprised at Napstaton's sudden busting in, but was a little happy for some distraction to focus on.

"Yeah! Dude was one of my better employees back Underground! Still would be if you want that transfer over there, bro! Club's coming together and I could mad use a good server!" Napstaton suddenly remembered what he had to do and rushed back to his car, digging around before finally finding his daughter's clownfish plush, "Gotcha broski! You are missing your audience little fish dude!"

Kintaro seemed a bit more at ease, when he saw Napstaton coming through the house. Blinking a bit, he let out a soft, hissing laugh. "Mr. Blook, it is going very well tonight. Oh...I...a fish toy?"

He slithered closer to Napstaton, grinning lightly. "I have seen on the television that you have children now, they're beautiful Mr. Blook..." Looking to Darren, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the cat monster. Hearing what Napsta had spoke about a job, he shrugged a bit. "You need a server still? It's been months, I would have thought that you had all positions filled already. I'm working in the Monster IGA at the base of the village now..."

"Yep! Got two little notes of my own, dude! My wife and partner in crime is taking care of 'em right now! But thanks man, I appreciate it!" Napstaton put the toy in his inventory for now, "Hey, I always got room for old employees of mine. Especially the good ones! But long as you're happy dude!" He gave the naga a thumbs up. He wasn't blind though, he noticed how mich Kintaro kept looking at Darren.

His eyes glowed a lot brighter as he got an idea, "Yooooo actually! You doin' anything right now K-man? Like, I can take ya inside and meet my girl! The fam would love ya, right Derr?" Napstaton gave a nice pat on Darren's back, causing the cat monster to lose his balance for a second before righting himself.

"Oh...uh...well...I suppose. I know Mrs. Aster wouldn't mind company...and...if...Mr. Nagasaki wishes." Darren was fiddling with the yo-yo he had in his pocket, hoping that would help calm his nerves a bit more.

"Hell yeah! Mama Wing would like you dude! Come on! They got sick desserts in here!" Napstaton headed back inside to deliver his little girl's fish toy back. He kept her waiting long enough.

Kintaro smiled softly, and followed Napstaton back into the house, gazing around for a moment. He slithered backwards a bit when Edge came inside and was puttering around the fridge.

"...Damn it, the fuck are my beers...shit, Wing used my last one fer the lamb..." He crouched down, the creaking of his robotic limb being heard. "I know Doc's some of that fru-fru crap in here...ah-ha!"

Pulling out a 6-pack of 'Summer Shandy Lagers', and a bottle of triple-strength bourbon, he grinned triumphantly. Turning towards the group of men, he blinked a bit. "Oh hey...didn't know anyone was in the house. Um...youse three wanna have a drink wit yer old man?"

Kintaro looked to Darren and Napsta curiously, and then pointed to himself. Edge grinned brightly, chuckling. "Ah, don't fool yerself. Whoever tha fuck ya is, spend enough time wit us, yer family. Especially if my wife and Sweet-Tea has a choice in the mattah."

Bitter came floating into the house, and he saw Napstaton, his eyes narrowing. "C'mon blue box; yer kids wailing and she set off Ebrima and the water kittens!"

Sure enough outside, Pap was walking around the yard, cradling Ebrima to his soft chest, his cigarette smoldering away between his fanged teeth. Aqua got the boys to calm down, but she just laid on the grass, her shirt completely off and both of them on her breasts at the same time.

Aqua looked up at Vera and giggled. "Moooo..."

Zhara was currently trying to calm both Max and Nicole. Max was still crying from hearing his sister shriek and cry from not having her toy. Seemed the little bat-ghost girl was inconsolable at the moment until her fish was found.

Ebrima was just cranky in having her nap ruined by the loud noises her older cousin made. Happy was right behind Pap, little worried about their little girl close to smoke.

Kryssie was just holding her ears down to drown out the noise, she could handle her two baby brothers crying, but more than them seemed to be a bit painful for her. Vera was just holding her at the moment, trying to get her to relax.

"Shiiiiiit...I'll be back! Hold that drink for me, Pops!" Napstaton immediately ran out to the back to deliver the plush, not meaning to take that long to get it. Luckily at seeing her fish friend was back, Nicole started to go into little sniffles and hiccups as she hugged it. Max in turn was then starting to calm down.

"Napsta, what took you so long? was it not in the car seat?" Zhara was a little ticked at how long gone he was, but Napstaton tried explaining best as he could.

Darren just let out a sigh, that was his family. Then again...he didn't want it any other way. "My apologies Mr. Nagasaki...it's a ...bit of a lively family here."

Kintaro watched from inside the house, looking through the glass patio door at the near familial chaos outside. He glanced to Edge, who hadn't really bothered to move and was fixing up four glasses of drinks. It seemed to be in tall glasses and at the moment the bottom of the glasses had a good two shots of bourbon in it, and he had the Shandy beers ready to pour in fresh.

Looking to Darren, he let out a soft, hissing laugh; pushing a chunk of his sandy brown hair away from his face. "Please...call me Kintaro. And it's alright. I...maybe should apologize to Mr. Blook and...and everyone else. It was my fault he did not return quickly enough..."

He started to go out to the back yard, and went to go over to Zhara and Napstaton. Papyrus paused seeing the naga monster, and noticed his cigarette still was between his teeth. Carefully using his blue magic; he flicked it to the ground and ground it out. Sans couldn't see Kintaro's bottom snake half as he slithered along the table, and he started to stiffen and get a bit worried, his tail nearly rattling, thinking a strange human had just come straight into the back yard.

Darren decided to follow Kintaro moment he noticed both Pap and Sans go stiff. He didn't want any problems to arise even more just in case.

Napstaton had taken his baby girl and start bouncing her lightly, "There we go...Rad Dad's here now. See? He got you back your little fish dude! Sorry he took long, Nikki Candy." He was trying his best to get her completely calmed down. Max seemed to look a lot better as he stayed with his mom and sucking on a pacifier he was given. "Just got held up, babe. Met an old employee of mine. Hey! Look! Here he comes right now! K-man! Come here!"

Zhara looked over at Kintaro and smiled, she'd seen the naga about once or twice before when they were still in the Underground. She never saw him much after those visits but she did remember how nice he seemed to be, so she was used to his look, "Hello Kintaro. It's been a long time. You look well."

"How the heck did you manage a guy like this in your business, Napst? And why is he around?" Vera was a bit surprised. She'd only knew of one other naga in her life that lived in New Home but all she knew of her was that she was a hell of a bitchy woman, was more snake like, she passed away a long time ago and she was the neighbor of some kitsune girl that she once had a date with that was part of a gang Vera tried joining. The date flopped but the two were relatively still nicely connected for the occasional weed transaction.

"Just wanted him to come over and say hi! Check out my tiny tots!" Napstaton didn't seem to notice the tension Sans had for his old employee. Darren just stood by, just in case.

Marrie however did notice, "Sansy...?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, not sure what really got into him. She herself had never seen a naga before.

Kintaro smiled gently, as he easily slithered around a couple of chairs and headed over closer to Napsta and Zhara. "Your children are beautiful. And thank you for the compliment, Mrs. Blook. I've been doing well since the barrier went down, relatively speaking."

Papyrus' tail swept low close to the ground in a nervous and almost warning fashion; as he frowned a bit. Sans seemed to jump slightly at Marrie's touch, and looked to her worriedly. "I've always thought that Naga's were humans in hiding! Granted...we're amongst the humans now, why did he just come barging in here unannounced! He's not family, so...so now I'm worried!"

Kintaro had heard what Vera said, and he looked down a bit. "Sumimasen, I...I should not have...it was nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Blook. I...I should be heading home." He bowed politely to Napstaton and Zhara, then he turned to leave quickly. He could tell vibrations in the air, and just the general feeling of everyone there, and it had certainly changed when he came into the back yard. To him it felt he certainly wasn't wanted.

Zhara glared over at Vera with her question.

"What? I didn't mean that as a bad thing! Just like...ya know! Nagas are rare, least for me! I lived in Waterfall all my life, Z! You know this!" Vera was trying to save her hide at that moment.

Napstaton had heard Sans though and looked at him with a semi-glare too, "Hey! I invited him here, dude! Just wanted to get him to say hi to my kids and Z! Pops even said it was all good! Not cool, man! Not. Cool."

Darren ended up gathering some bravery to go and follow Kintaro, "Ah wait! Mr. Na...Kintaro..! One moment...I deeply apologize for that...my sister really means no harm. Neither does any of this family...You shouldn't have to leave...especially with an invitation..." He really did feel bad for what happened.

Sans blushed deeply, and waved his hands a bit. "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT EITHER! I JUST THOUGHT HE WAS A-A HUMAN AT FIRST, WHO JUST CAME WITHOUT BEING INVITED!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, and in irritation seemed to have his cheeks puff out slightly with his growling. "I just didn't want our family to potentially get harmed!"

Kintaro paused as he got closer to the patio door, and he curled his tail around himself slightly; able to rest on the coil. He clenched his hands slightly in worry, keeping his gaze to the ground. It could be seen despite his upper half was very much human-appearing, his nose was slightly flatter than a humans; he had pale brownish-green scales around the edges of his face, and along the sides of his neck, shoulders and arms. They were stronger than his skin and could aid him in protection should he ever have needed it.

His ears were pointed, almost like short elf ears, and on his human-like hands, were more scales on the top; with very sharp, almost claw-like fingernails. His palms however were just skin. "...Do you want me to stay, Darren?"

"What? You think I'd bring in a guy who could hurt everyone now, huh?" Napstaton still didn't look all too happy. Zhara put a wing in front of him just in case in hopes to get him to calm down, "Babe..no one's saying that...Kintaro is a nice guy, Sans. He wouldn't hurt anyone without a good cause."

Darren looked over at this "family" of his. Granted Edge had said he was a son to the elder of the family and his sisters did truly love him, he didn't feel like he fit in either. Bit of an outcast just like Kintaro.

"...I can't force you to stay. It should be your choice...you are welcome here if you wish...as for me...I think I was about to leave..." He took a breath to get the next thought out, "...You are...welcome to join me...perhaps...I may treat you to some tea...? I know someone who makes the best Jasmine tea around." He said that last part a bit quietly, but he managed to say it.

Truth be told, Darren didn't feel like he should stick around either. That and unlike Vera, he had no tolerance for alcohol.

Sans put his hands on his cheeks and sighed. "Noooo! No no no! That's not what I'm saying either! It just...he...MWEH! I'm sorry!" He sat back down beside Marrie, and he gently laid his head on her stomach; closing his eyes.

Kintaro saw how perturbed that his former employer was and he looked to Darren again. He nodded softly, and smiled. "Jasmine tea sounds very nice. Thank you."

Turning back towards Napstaton, he bowed again in politeness. "Thank you again for inviting me, Mr. Blook. I will be taking leave now, I will be in contact with you perhaps about that job."

Looking back to Darren, he held his hand out to the cat monster. "I would appreciate your company, Darren."

Marrie seemed to understand what Sans was saying and patted his head. Happy was looking at Pap concernly as Ebrima whimpered in his arms, not liking the feeling that her dad was exerting out.

Napstaton still didn't look placated but he stayed quiet for the sake of his kids and wife and mostly not wanting to cause anymore strife than there already was. "Sounds good man. Number hasn't changed. Lemme know, alright?"

"Take care of yourself, Kintaro. Hopefully we see you again soon." Zhara gave a small wave at the naga monster as Max cooed and babbled out at Kintaro too.

Darren nodded with a small smile, doing his best to hide a blush forming, "I best be going then. Thank you for the...evening...Mrs. Aster. I'll...be seeing you all...again...sometime..." He shakily took Kintaro's hand and went off, not wanting to look back.

Sans pouted softly, and snuggled gently against his wife's heavy belly. Pap let his tail drop down, as he started to relax more. Shaking his head he just sighed, and pressed a kiss to Ebby's skull.

"daddy's sorry babygirl...jus got worried s'all...c'mere ya ain't ate in awhile, ya hungry kiddo?" He murmured as he popped open his shirt, shifting her around to nurse.

Wingdin came over with Cupcake and they both waved as Darren moved to leave with Kintaro. Wing looked to Napsta, and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Kintaro nodded softly, and he genuinely smiled at Zhara's comments. Gently he held Darren's hand, and followed alongside him, taking care not to drag anything underneath his tail. As he was led through the house, and back out the front door, he let out a quiet, hissing sigh.

"...Is...are all family parties that...tense?" He managed to state quietly, as he continued slithering beside Darren.

Ebby didn't seem to latch, she wasn't hungry it looked like. She just continued to whine until Happy decided to take her in to calm her down with a lullaby. "She's probably still cranky..."

Napstaton just kept his gaze down as he held Nicole. Max started reaching out for his dad and began to whine. "Napsta...? Half-note...?" Zhara was looking worried for him as he gently took his little boy too.

"...'m fine, babe...don't worry. I'm good..." He just sighed and held his kids, seeming to look a little better when the twins babbled and lightly batted at his face and headphones. He just nuzzled them both close, the one thing he could smile for right now.

Darren kept walking along until they got a bit away from the house, "...I cannot really say, Kintaro...I...usually never go to events that have my sister's in-laws...I still apologize for that. Usually they are good people...but...been a few times I've been around them all for more than a few moment. Truth be told, I don't find myself...too comfortable in their presence."

He kept walking, eyes focused on where he was going to find the tea place he frequented when in and around Hotland. "As I said..they are good people...my sisters are well enough...just feeling a bit out of place...that and...I don't have a large social battery as they do."

Pap just nodded, and closed up his shirt. He came over to Napsta and sighed. "sorry dude, ah, shit...me and my baby bro we just let ourselves get too worried over nothing, sorry 'bout it..."

Kintaro chuckled quietly; pushing his hair back behind his ear again. "I can understand why. The previous Royal Scientist, the Royal Judge, Junior Guardsman Emeritus Aster...lots of...very high names in one family. Very high pressure."

He tasted the air a few times, as his tongue flickered slightly. "I smell jasmine tea, and...wasabi-chili cookies? They smell spicy!" Looking down a side street, he saw a rather nice looking building, that read 'The Fire Pit Bakery & Tea Shoppe'.

Looking to Darren, a slight golden-tinted blush crossed his cheeks, and he chuckled. "As for a...social battery. Mine is nearly not there. I just like to have a simple life. Go to work, come home, eat dinner and watch a movie or funny videos on the computer...to be honest, most would call me utterly boring. I don't even really have any hobbies..."

"...It's fine, dude. Just made it feel like you dudes didn't trust me to bring a bro over to say hi. Like, Kintaro isn't a bad dude. Yeah, he looks a little human, but he's chill. He was one of my best employees for a reason." Napstaton looked over at Pap, "I wouldn't bring anyone over or have anyone work with me or the brand that wasn't cool or did their job right."

"It was just a bit surprising...but I feel awful...that's not exactly a warm welcome on our end of things..." Zhara bit her lip, saddened on how Kintaro must be. She didn't put it past Kintaro to do that.

"You and I both. Just..work, garden, made dinner, and maybe put on the radio while waiting for the next day. Simple things are more than enough to keep me happy." Darren agreed, seeming to like that, "My sisters find me a bit boring in that regard. But they still appreciate my work."

Darren opened the door for Kintaro.

Papyrus sighed, and shrugged. "...the only thing i can figure is we thought he was human and didn't realize he was invited. still...i'm really sorry..."

Kintaro slithered alongside Darren, and he chuckled softly, nodding a bit. "Mhm...I like boring to be honest. I live on my own, my...parents dusted a few years ago. Napstaton was kind enough to somewhat take me in actually. Granted, hehe, I'm older than him, he offered me a room at his hotel complex when I couldn't pay for it, and gave me a job at his Nice Cream Shop...He is a very kind and generous man."

Seeing that Darren had opened the door for him, he bowed slightly and went inside the tea shop. "...And you are very much the same as well." His golden eyes gazed to Darren, as a slight blush crossed his cheeks again.

Grillby was humming brightly as he was finishing up the latest batch of wasabi-chili cookies, and was setting out a tray of chocolate croissants as well. "Well hello hello, Darren! It has been quite a long while since I've seen you last! I wondered if you'd ever find my little tea shop again, dearie~"

Fuku, a green flame elemental and Grillby's daughter, came over to Darren and Kintaro; her large belly leading the way. "It's great to see you again, Darren! Would you like to sit at a booth or...oh, you have someone new finally! I knew you and Asley wouldn't work out!"

"It's fine. But I'm not the only guy you gotta apologize to." Napstaton decided to go take a seat to keep the kids from getting too antsy.

Darren was a bit surprised at that, "Well...I know Napstaton has a good heart. He takes a lot of care of my sister's best friend. And from my meetings with him, he seems like a good man."

Darren headed inside and waved at the two, "Yes, my apologies. I've been meaning to come again after so long." he smiled until Fuku mentioned Asley.

"Ah...you heard about that...well...mm...that's a better way to describe it...yes." He sighed, not really wanting to talk about that any further, "Booth is fine. Thank you...I hope you both have been treated well here on the surface."

Papyrus sighed, and ran his hand over his skull. "yeah, yeah of course..."

Fuku nodded, leading them to a booth. "Yes, we've been pretty well taken care of lately. Pere hasn't left the tea shop much, but thankfully my wife comes and helps us out a lot lately. And I'm so sorry for mentioning them though."

Kintaro seemed a bit confused by the rapid speaking of Fuku, and he nodded softly; following Darren to the booth; where he slid inside carefully. "It is nice to meet you."

Grillby came over, and patted Fuku's shoulder softly. "Oh my dearie, you should go and take your break already. Your wife just came in anyways, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you~"

He waved his hand in front of his face, and laughed softly. "Oh, Mr. Jae, it's been so long, too long! And I must express my condolences on your failed outings. But it seems that you are out and about with a new skip and hop in your step! And what would you like to have tonight, mon ami?"

Darren just waved her goodbye before looking at Grillby, "Has been very long, sir. It's quite alright. I just hope I left on well enough terms. As for...skipping..I wouldn't really call it that. Just came back from a visit from family." He wasn't sure exactly what Grillby meant about a new skip or hop. Was it because of Kintaro?

Granted he did think the naga was attractive but it was a bit too early for him to be thinking thoughts like that. After all he just got his heart crushed recently.

"Just my usual. Jasmine tea and a butter croissant. Oh, if you have any cherry danishes, I'll take one to go. Been meaning to treat my young niece..." He did remember promising to get her a treat of some sort for the next day since Vera ended up convincing him to hang around with Kryssie more. Girl barely saw her uncle nowadays.

Grillby nodded brightly, and shifted a bit on his feet as he tapped his pen to the order sheet. "Hmm...jasmine tea, butter croissant, and a cherry danish. Oooh, dearie, a visit with family. That's always just so draining, isn't it?"

He put his hand to his cheek, shaking his head worriedly. "It's never good to be fousted into stressful situations on any day of the week! And for you sir?"

Kintaro thought for a moment, and he looked down towards the table a bit to the menu that was left on the table from Fuku. "I would like to have a...Jasmine tea as well, and an almond bear claw, please..."

Grillby wrote the order down, and he went to fix the food and tea for them both. Fuku giggled quietly with her wife, as she felt her baby kick around somewhat. Kintaro smiled softly, his golden eyes gazing to the nice cat monster across from him. "I...I am thankful for you supporting me tonight..."

Darren watched Grillby leave before looking back at Kintaro, "Well...after everything that happened it would be the least I could do. Napstaton has not spoken a bad word about you and you seem to be a fine man..so...be only fit I help. I still do apologize over that."

He started messing with the yo-yo in his pocket again to calm his nerves, "Have you any siblings, Kintaro...?" He tried asking for a simple question, felt bad for just being in silence like that.

Kintaro shook his head softly. "No. Sadly I am just an only child. No siblings, and that one other naga your sister was most likely thinking of, was actually my great-aunt...I am one of the last few naga monsters left..."

He saw the expression and he chuckled. "Don't feel embarrassed, Great Aunt Mimoru was certainly a memorable bitch."

Grillby soon brought over the food and tea, setting the tea set out for them both. "Enjoy you two! I've included a few extras for you both, and I do hope you enjoy it!"

On the tea tray was two cups of jasmine tea, the buttered croissant, and the almond bear claw. Between the two sets was a teapot, and some sweet mochi balls to share. There was a tiny sign that read 'Please Chew Me Well! Mixed Fruit & Cream Mini Mochi'

Darren blinked, that would explain a few things about his sister, "Ah...still..I apologize. My sister's rowdy nature may have not made things better."

He did smile a bit at seeing the mochi laid out. He just took his tea to sip on it a bit before deciding to try one.

"Hmm! Interesting taste...These are quite nice." He seemed to like them before going back to his tea.

"You are lucky in being an only child then. Two younger sisters were nice but the fact they both outrank me in magic and nerve makes it all the more chaotic. But...they are my sisters, and I do what I can for them. They're all I have along with my uncle. Still...always strange how much time has gone by and how much has changed."

Kintaro nodded softly, and he took a slow sip of his tea, sighing happily at the taste. "It is a blessing and a curse, if I am being honest..."

He plucked up a small mochi ball and swallowed it whole quite easily. "But being alone for so long, it is rather uncomfortable...in some fashion."

Glancing down to the almond bear claw, he suddenly blushed very deeply; realizing he had no fork or knife with it. The way his jaw was, he couldn't chew normally; he usually swallowed his food whole, like a normal snake would do. He could just rip it into pieces, but that would be rather rude to do in front of someone new, he'd feel so embarrassed.

So instead he decided to ignore the bear claw in front of him, and focus on his cup of tea. "One of my favorite things to do lately though, is to work on puzzles actually...goodness, I am such an old souled monster..."

"Understandable...we all need someone close by. Even if it is for a few minutes or hours at a time." Darren smiled as he bit into his croissant. He forgot how good Grillby's pastries were.

"Nothing wrong with that, puzzles are good for the mind and sharpen skills. Is an old tradition but an entertaining one nonetheless. Personaly I enjoy a good puzzle or two. Though, I've been putting more of my time into painting and sketching since we've moved to the surface. Didn't have much time for it back Underground, so I'm happy with the extra time and inspiriation to focus on it fully." He had been getting a lot better with his art. Restoring his sister's wedding portrait was a great reawakening of his skills. He hoped he could do a little more.

Kintaro nodded, as he played around a bit with the almond bear claw on his plate. His smile brightened as Darren seemed to agree with how he felt. "Mhm...I love paintings and sketchings...I am not too good with it myself, but I adore viewing other's created works."

Grillby came over with a fresh pot of tea, and he noticed that Kintaro wasn't touching his bear claw. "Oh, my dear boy why haven't you eaten it yet? Do you need a fresh one, dearie? I'll grab you one..."

Before Kintaro could protest, the flighty flame elemental swooped in and grabbed the plate from him. "I...oh..."

"That's Grillby for you. My apologies if my ramblings are keeping you from eating...please. Do not hold back for my account. I wouldn't want your food to get cold." he felt bad again. There was always that side of him that was fearful that he was holding people back or hurting others without meaning to.

No..he wouldn't think about that...she wasn't around anymore...he can't afford to right now.

Kintaro blushed softly, and looked to the table. "N-No...it isn't your...rambling, Darren..."

He ran his clawed hands through his hair and frowned a bit. "I...my eating habits are a bit...unnerving is one way an old partner of mine once described it..."

Grillby came back with a fresh almond bear claw, and with a flourish placed it in front of Kintaro. "A gorgeously fresh almond bear claw, sir! I do hope you enjoy it dearie~"

Kintaro nodded softly, and he picked an almond off of it, popping it into his mouth and swallowing. He looked to Darren and nervously smiled. "Y-You wouldn't mind to see how I eat?"

"Not at all. I've helped my uncle in his work before...can't be too awful I'm sure." he figured it was just the exagguration of a partner who knew no better. Kintaro was a nice man, he was sure it would be fine.

He just bit into his treat again and hoped his new friend would enjoy himself. That's why he brought him to the little cafe after all.

Kintaro seemed to calm down quite a bit, and he took another sip of the jasmine tea happily, and sighed with a gentle hiss. Picking up the almond bear claw, he gently unhinged his jaw a bit; as it opened wider than what would be considered normal; and he put the bear claw into his mouth.

As his jaw opened, it could be seen that he actually had no teeth, except the two fangs that were visible from the outer edges of his mouth. In a few movements, that almost looked like he was choking; he swallowed the almond bear claw whole.

The large treat could be seen traveling down his throat for a moment, then when it had gone through his gullet, he took another sip of tea, and nervously laughed to himself. He knew that Darren had to think he was insane, most people didn't know just what a naga monster was, and they usually thought that his snake half was just a visual thing. Not that he couldnt' chew, had no teeth, and had to swallow anything entirely whole.

Darren didn't seemed phased. As he thought, he'd seen weirder. It was a bit offputting but it was something that couldn't be helped. Why would be be reacting badly to that.

"Was the bear claw to your liking?" He took a sip of his tea, genuinely curious if he liked Grillby's baking.

Kintaro paused as he was drinking his tea. Darren didn't seem to think he was a freak. That was a new thing for himself. Almost immediately a large blush crossed his cheeks and he looked towards the table again, slowly nodding his head. "Hai...the bear claw was wonderful. Thank you again...I honestly can't believe that...it didn't really uh, phase you..."

"T-The way I ate that...I am sorry, I have always been...outcast for so many reasons all my life. Because I look too human...because I look too much of a monster, because I cannot chew my food...because if I eat a large enough meal I don't have to eat for a week..." Kintaro let out a hissing sigh, and put his head in his hands.

"I've been shunned most of my life, for one reason or another..." He frowned softly, looking up at Darren. "...today didn't surprise me to be honest. I've always had people be scared of me..."

"I have said I've seen much when working with my uncle. You're no stranger than any other monster I've met and seen. Do not apologize for being yourself. You never asked to look the way you do or be the way you are. I can never fault you for that. I'm sorry others haven't been so kind..." He truly did feel bad for the guy. Darren thought of him as nice and kind...little awkward but who was he to judge...he himself was the same way.

"You give me no reason to fear you...suppose we are outcast brothers in that regard. I've been different in many situations before...even in my own family..I felt isolated. Not to say my troubles are greater than yours but..I do understand the feeling in some degree."

He finished his cup of tea and sighed, already feeling a bit tired from being out for so long.

"Outcast brothers..." Kintaro laughed softly, letting out an easy sounding hiss. "...I am thankful to have come to know who you are...Darren. You are kind, and sweet...and perhaps...we can meet up here at the tea room next week? Giving us enough time to recharge our poorly working batteries?"

The young man finished his own cup of tea, and gently slid to stand on his tail once more. "I just need to get another few bear claws to go, then if you wanted...you could walk me home?"

"Thank you for the compliments. You are quite the friend yourself." Darren chuckled a bit, "I accept the offer. A week's time is perfect."

He tried to put away a stray thought for now, still too early for that. He finished his pastry and went to Grillby to pay for their meal.

Kintaro watched as Darren went up to the front to pay, and the tip of his tail started twitching as he surely enjoyed what he saw of the young man. After he'd watched Darren pay; he went and paid for a dozen almond bear claws, and a half dozen of heavy cream cheese pastries to take home. After getting his meal for the week, he slithered home with Darren walking beside him.

As it was, about a half of a week had passed and Leslie had known that their son was coming over to check on her, and she grinned as Reginald came inside the house. "Reggie, my you came over with a lotta things, didn't ya?"

Reginald chuckled brightly as he set down a large box in the living room. "Of course, Renny, I wanted to bring you some things that I knew you would want and need! Ah, I've got your old dress uniform here as well too, if you possibly wanted to keep it!"

Leslie rose their eyebrows at their son, chuckling quietly. "Now why would I want that old thing?" They held a cup of tea in their hands; coming to the sofa. "Did you say hello to James even?"

Reggie sighed, and he rolled his eyes. "Ren...it's not that big of a deal..."

Leslie scowled as they took a sip of their tea. "Reggie...I did not raise you like that! You go and say hello to James, while your old Renny goes on through that durn box ya brought over..."

Over at his own house Kintaro had been processing his weekly meal, and he was slithering outside to put the trash into the collection bin. His own stomach was still quite rounded, and he yawned a little. He wondered what he wanted to eat the coming week. He had about ten pounds of chicken he could cook up, and that would go great with the other half dozen of the almond bear claws he had left.

He'd thought about calling Napstaton, but he was still rather embarrassed about what had happened at that party. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a hissing sigh, and shook his head. Would he even be able to manage anything with Darren? Sitting on his coil outside enjoying the warmth, he pulled out his phone texting Napstaton. [Hello Mr. Blook. I know you have a very busy life; entertainer, business owner, family man; but if you could find the time, could we meet somewhere to speak about me working for you again in some capacity...and other things as well?]

James was currently outside in his personal garden, pulling out some weeds and checking on if anything was ready to be harvested. He did pull out some garlic and bell peppers that were fully grown and added them to his basket. He was quite proud of the little lot he made. Now if he could only get his damn tomato plant to produce more. He made a note to call Vera sometime later to see if she coud work her magic on it a bit. For now, he was content with the stuff he had. He decided to move on and check if his cucumbers were done.

Napstaton had answered pretty quick, seemed like he wasn't busy at the moment, [Hey dude! I already told ya, just call me Napstaton! Don't gotta be formal with me, man. We're chill! And hell yeah, bro! Ya caught me on a good day! You wanna meet at the club in an hour? I'm just leaving the studio and heading there now!]

Reginald came out from the house and sighed a little. Seeing James in his personal garden, he came over and smiled a bit. "Hullo there James. Renny helped me realize I hadn't properly seen you yet...would you like some help possibly?"

Kintaro grinned at the answer and nodded to himself a bit. [Sumimasen, Napstaton. Meeting at the club sounds wonderful! I will see you there.]

James looked up over at Reginald with a smile, "Ah, Reginald! Good to see you. Don't mind me, I just do my own. Actually, would you mind holding the basket for me a second? Just need to get myself up, old knee is giving me some trouble and I don't want to drop all the veggies out of clumsiness." He held out the basket for Reginald to take as he tried to prepare himself to get up from his spot.

[Awesome! See you there, bro!] Napstaton texted right back. He currently was chilling out in the limo for the moment as Jimmy drove him down to his club. Zhara was with him, relaxing at his side. The twins were with Zhara's parents' house for the day so the two could do business without too many interruptions, that and her parents had been pestering to see their grandbabies again.

"What's going on, Napsta baby? Good news?" She stretched out a wing a bit as she got into a more comfortable position.

"Yep! We're seeing Kintaro when we get to the club! He's taking my offer!" Napstaton just pulled her in close, metal cool to the touch since inside the car was air conditioned really well.

"Oh, how nice. I'm glad he reached out again. I hope he's not too sore about what happened, Sans is still hung up on it according to Marrie." Least that was the last she heard of the skelegator. Marrie did ensure her she had something to cheer her husband up when he would come back from his weekly spar with Vera that afternoon.

Reginald easily took the basket and gazed about the little garden. "Beautiful garden you've got, sir. Renny has told me quite a bit about you."

He chuckled a little and sighed. "You know, Ren would never say it, but in their own way, I think they love you. Well...as much as they feel they could. Renny has always been... unique at least."

Kintaro had gone back inside his house and got a nicer shirt on, and a matching pink skirt. Smoothing the shirt over his slightly heavy stomach he realized he probably looked pregnant. Great. Well hopefully Napstaton would understand.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he headed out to go to the club, to meet with Napstaton.

In the backyard at Vera's house, Sans' eyes narrowed, at he glared at his enemy. His grip on his bone hammer tightened and he let out a fearsome growl as he charged at Vera.

He direct attack was a ruse however as a blue bone suddenly shot across where Vera's feet were to trip her up.

"Thank you, young man. Worked hard at keeping a farm, garden is a little more simple to take care of, even with my old age." He chuckled as he slowly got himself up, "Still..always need a break off my knee. Age still gets to me some days."

He dusted himself off a bit before taking the basket again, "Unique is always a fine trait to have. Be quite boring if everyone were the same. The feeling is mutual between me and your Renny. She's good company and a fine friend, I thank the Angel for that blessing." Truth be told, he really did like having the boy's Renny around, made the house a lot less lonely.

Napstaton was already at the club, directing a few guys on making some repairs to the stage lights and DJ table. Zhara was currently helping take stock of alcohol and ingredients for food. There were still a few renovations to be made before Napstaton would open the club out officially. So far, it's only been close friends and colleages that had tried out the party spot. Napstaton was hoping to get everything opened and ready by the end of the week.

Vera smirked feeling that bone coming with her magic. She easily side stepped out of the way and used a large sprouting vine to shoot her up into the air, her green bow and and arrow ready to take a shot at Sans. She fired three arrows, two to distract and trip him up, one to try and hit his hammer out of his grip. She wasn't her father, but she had plenty of skill and power to make his moves and teachings her own.

Kryssie was watching her mom and uncle in anticipation and excitement from a far enough distance so she wouldn't get hurt. "Go mommy! Go Uncle Sans! Yaaaaay!"

Reginald smiled gently, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad to hear that, sir. Renny has told me quite a bit, and they're very happy to have company once...again. Ren, you fussed about me bringing that..."

He had seen that Leslie had gone and put on her old dress uniform; smoothing down the skirt around her tail hole a bit. Then she bent over, and got her hat out from the box; snapping it open with a flick of her wrist.

Turning to James, they blushed, and looked down. "I just wanted to make sure it...still fit me."

Her outfit was a beautiful organza blue, the pale color of the flying squadron. Her skirt reached her mid-calf; her thick tail resting against the ground. Her double-breasted suit jacket was unbuttoned as her arthritis was acting up in her fingers, and she had her pale purple regulation undershirt on. One side of the suit jacket had her medals and designation as General with it's 3 stars. Technically she was above Jonathan in rank, but she was a different squadron. She was in the Flying Squadron and he was Land Division.

Leslie wore no shoes, as was traditional with most dragons; and she pushed some of her fur out from her face, behind her horn. Placing the hat between her horns, she let out a quiet giggle. "Well, I'm sure all gussied up and no place to go now..."

Kintaro came to the club and he blinked a bit; seeing that it had a sign labeled 'Under Renovation'. He quietly knocked on the door, and came slithering inside silently. "Napstaton? I did not realize the club wasn't...finished yet..."

He paused halfway down the hallway into the main dance floor of the club, and gazed around; tasting the air nervously. As he continued down the hallway and came out into the main floor he saw Zhara and Napstaton; and he also saw Jimmy as well. Grinning lightly, he slithered closer over to the usually cross blue bunny monster. "Ohayou, Jimmy! How are you today?"

Benny had come over to spend some time with his boyfriend and he blushed softly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ooh, Jimmy is this a friend of yours?" The slightly overweight tabby cat monster took a step back, and chuckled. "Um...I should prolly get back to my burger cart though, babe...they're not gonna grill and sell themselves you know..."

Sans grinned brightly, he had a feeling she'd do this. Rather predictable in fact. Oh, he noticed it was three instead of four, trying to throw him off. He leapt backwards, using his bone hammer to pole vault himself higher. Throwing the bone hammer into the air, he summoned a thin bone sword; and sliced through two of the arrows, and the last one nearly struck his skull right between the eyes.

Until Aqua sent a sharp jet of water from her hand to knock Sans out of the way. {Hey idiot, did you think you could catch it in your teeth!?} Shaking her head, she set down a little play table for Kryssie with a snack and juice on it. "Here you go sweetie, Mama got you a snackie~ Watermelon, juice and cheese crackers."

The young retired guardsman was soaked to the bone and he sighed tiredly. "Alright...I...I think we're done today. You did great Vera...I should get home to Marrie though..."

James looked over to see Leslie, "It still fits you quite well, dear friend. A shining reminder of who you are." He looked quite happy for them. "Should you need a reason, perhaps I can get my old uniform back on and we do something nice for dinner, hmm?"

Jimmy looked a bit more relaxed since Benny was around for his break. He immediately looked annoyed when he noticed Kintaro. "Stars...that guy? I swore he got left behind Underground." He dug into his pocket to get a cigarette out but a mini NTT robot floated over and snatched it before he could light it.

"HEY! What gives?!" Jimmy looked over at Napstaton, only to shut up once he saw he threatening glare from his boss.

"Sorry broski. Ya know the rules. Besides, don't gotta remind why some of these renovations had to be done...huh? Cigarette ash is a pain in the ass to get out of music equipment."

Jimmy sighed and looked back to Benny, "Yeah...go on...my break's over anyway..." he just gave him a quick kiss goodbye before heading to the back to finish working.

"Hey hey! There's the naga bro I wanted to see! How's it going, man?!" Napstaton left the stage to check on Kintaro.

"Thank you, mama!" Kryssie gave her a hug before going to eat some of her snacks. That earned quite a few purrs from the little girl.

Vera sighed in relief when Aqua managed that last minute save, "I'm good with getting my attacks to do tiny amounts of HP damage, but they still do HP damage, Sans. Yeah, we'll call it a day." She let her bow dematerialize before throwing a towel at her brother-in-law she had in her inventory.

"Same butt kicking time next week?"

Leslie blushed softly, and covered their cheek for a moment. "Oh, that sounds lovely, James. Reggie, baby could you help me with the buttons maybe? My claws are a bit stiff..."

Reginald smiled and nodded. He came over and knelt down a bit. "Of course Ren. Let's make sure your wings are all the way through the holes...mhm...Renny, your wings look better than they used to! The holes aren't too bad!"

They nodded gently, and extended their wings fully to their eight foot wide wing span. Leslie had a few ragged holes from old war wounds, which caused her to stay fully grounded since she was in the Great War. "...Yeah...they're not too bad. Don't hurt me too much either...I miss flying though, sometimes."

Looking to James, her smile returned sweetly. "But even though I'm grounded, I couldn't think of being grounded with you, you old tomcat~"

In the club, Benny smiled at the kiss from his boyfriend, his ears perking up brightly. Seeing Napstaton coming over, he just left and sighed. Kintaro looked between Jimmy, Benny and Napstaton with a nervous expression across his face. After the cross former co-worker and his boyfriend had parted ways, he let out a hissing sigh for a moment.

"It is...going, Napstaton." He slithered a bit closer to Napstaton, gazing up at the robot; as he let himself be lower in height then him, in a show of respect. "I have been getting tired, and not treated well in my job at the grocery store you see. So, when you offered...I knew it would be best to take you up on that. I am very honored that you still think so highly of me, Napstaton. I have only wanted to treat others how they would want to be treated, all of my life."

At Vera and Aqua's house, Aqua giggled, giving Kryssie a sweet kiss between her ears. "You're welcome, wahine!"

Sans grabbed the towel, and wiped his skull off, as he shook his tail slightly. "THANKS SISTER AQUA!" He looked over to Vera, grinning brightly. "Of course, Vera! Same butt kicking time, same place! I'll get you to submit to my strength next time!"

Johnny and Jamie were in their playpen and they started burbling and mewing excited to their Mommy.

"The ground itself isn't too bad down here, mighty dragon. It still gives a large amount of respect for you." He chuckled and headed off into the house, "I'll be a moment. No since in not joining you in the fun of good memories."

He really had no idea of his old uniform still fit him. He'd lost some weight but he figured it wouldn't be a problem. His brother was of a higher rank than him, but that never bothered him any. He was a man of healing.

"Bummer dude. Sorry to hear there's troubled waters. But like, hey! Like, we're all good! You'll be treated well here, man! Glad you're coming back!" Napstaton looked pumped, he was actually getting excited to get the club up and running.

"Glad to see you again, Kintaro. We'll do our best to accommodate you." Zhara headed over after coming back from doing inventory. Napstaton gently pulled her to his side with a big grin.

"Hell yeah! This is totally gunnna be lit! We're making good progress here! Server position is still open, dude! Unless you want to try the bar or cook up grub in the kitchen?"

Kryssie giggled again before stuffing another cheese cracker in her mouth, her favorite.

"Good luck with that, bro. Haven't gotten me just yet." Vera's tail flicked about with a challenging smirk before going over to her baby boys.

"There's my little tough guys! Like what mommy and Uncle Sans did, huh" she gently picked the boys up to give them a few nuzzles.

Leslie couldn't help the giggle from themselves. "Mighty dragon...please~ You flatterer..." They blushed again, and watched as her son Reggie started buttoning her jacket up for her. "And there we go, Ren. All buttoned up!"

They smiled and smoothed the jacket down slightly. "Thank you baby." Seeing James coming down the hallway, in his own dress uniform, her old eyes widened. Even though her sight was simple shades of gray, she knew it still looked very handsome on him.

"You look nice, friend. It fits you as well as it always has." She murmured, looking him over. Her soul swelled with joy, knowing that someone cared for her deeply like he did, the way that they did. Having him as a compaion and best friend made her happy every single day.

Kintaro listened to Napstaton rattling on about this and that; and he politely smiled when Zhara joined him; himself lowering slightly on his tail to go lower than her height then. "I do not need much accommodations, the only thing I can think of, is a um...stretchy uniform? I only eat once a week, due to my digestive system..."

He shifted slightly on his tail, hearing what sounded like cursing from a back area; then he suddenly lifted himself up to his full height of nearly ten feet upwards, so he could see what was happening. "Oh...goodness...that...I guess he's alright then...as for what you asked me...I could do anything you are needing, a server, bar, or a cook...I can do all of that honestly..."

Sans grinned again, and sighed as he fully put away his bone-hammer. "Of course! But I will get you soon enough, sister!" He came over and gently gave the boys a kiss on their heads. "Uncle Sansy loves you both so very much!"

He then came over and hugged Kryssie. "And I love you too Krystabelle. You continue being the best little hero you can be! And don't forget this Friday evening you're spending the night with your Grandparents! Papa told me to remind you!"

James chuckled as he tried made sure his pins were all in the same spot. He did get a few for some of the heroic saves he'd done as a healer. "Thank you, friend. I still can't believe it fits me well. Shall we look for somewhere nice for dinner? Be my treat." He was pretty happy with the compliments. He always had...mixed feelings about being in uniform, but support always helped.

"Hey man, chill! Just offering whatever ya want! Any position's avaliable, dude. Just want you to be comfy. I don't pretty my workers unless I know they can do better. You're already the best!" Napstaton chuckled, "Yeah, I'll get you that uniform, no biggie!"

Jimmy was the one who ended up cursing as he dropped a box of something on his foot, "Son of a bitch! Come on!"

Zhara groaned seeing how the rabbit was struggling and complaining rather than trying to fix the problem, "Why do you keep him again...?"

"I somehow think that he'll get better if I push him. Starting to think it's not working but...I keep giving him the benefit of the doubt." Napstaton sighed as he watched his wife head over to the rabbit to check on him.

Kryssie nodded, "Yeah! Imma play piano!" She giggled out and hugged her uncle Sans back, "Love you Uncle Sans!"

"Just take care, dude. Say hi to my sis if ya see her." Vera gave her boys a kiss on the cheek before settling them back down in their little playpen. She even was nice enough to grow some wet moss for them to keep them hydrated as they play in there.

Leslie nodded softly, her wings slightly fluttering a bit. "Sounds like a wonderful plan, Captain Jae." They gently gave him a hug, and then smoothed their jacket down again.

Kintaro calmed down somewhat, and lowered himself back down onto his coil once again. He bowed politely, and let out a hissing sigh. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be confusing like that. I have quite a bit of anxiety to be honest...I just remembered how kind you were to me after my parents passed away. And I feel like I can't ever repay you, and you still offer me that kindness, despite your status now...

He lowered himself as he spoke, covering his face slightly with his clawed hands. I have never been accepted anywhere...monsters are scared of me, humans think I'm disgusting...it hurts my soul the way people of both kinds have treated me in my life; but you and you wife, and have never been anything but kind and accepting of myself...

Sans chuckled brightly, and patted her head lightly. "And you're doing wonderfully, from what Papa told me last time I called him! And of course I will see your sister, Vera; she's my wife."

He shook his head lightly, smirking. "Why wouldn't I see my own wife? Mwehehehehe!"

After he'd said goodbye to them all, he headed back home and started to wonder what he was going to fix for dinner that evening when he opened the front door to the house; and found himself frozen in thought.

Napstaton felt bad for the poor guy, he actually did like Kintaro. He was a good guy, good employee and a general all around cool dude. He thought of a bit trying to make sure he would say this right before speaking, You're a cool monster, Kintaro. Not a lot of people are like ya, you got a good soul. I like dudes who are true to themselves and work hard. Don't worry about repaying me or anything, I'm happy to help out anyone that needs a hand or whatevs. You're cool man, no worries.

He smiled, thinking he got that right. The smile would go away when he heard his wife scream from the kitchen. "What the fuck!? Babe!?" He ran off over there to check what was going on.

Zhara was currently drenched in her front with melted ice cream from tubs that had fallen to the floor. Jimmy was just holding on to the remaining two that managed to stay in his hands.

"...Fuck." Jimmy turned pale, realizing he fucked up majorly. Before Napstaton could say anything, Zhara started looking really pissed, fangs out and wings flared in anger.

"Did I just not say to TAKE MULTIPLE TRIPS!? DID I NOT JUST SAY THAT!? YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE BIG OLD MACHO WHO CAN HANDLE 10 AT ONCE!? NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Zhara hissed out as Jimmy put down the remaining two.

"Not my fucking fault! I said I'd handle it! You distracted me! Besides, how do ya know it wasn't those damn huge wings of yours that knocked 'em! You've been barely missing pots and shit all day!" Jimmy wasn't going to back down...least until he noticed Zhara stepping closer.

"My husband may be nicer with you...but you get none of that from me...as of right the hell now...you...are...FIRED!" Zhara slashed at the hat Jimmy wore with his husband's logo, earning a girly scream from the rabbit as he ran passed his old boss and co-worker to leave.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE FUCKING NUTS ANYWAY! FUCK THIS! I'M OUT! FRE-GAAAH!" Zhara sent a lightning bolt at the rabbit to keep him running, just enough to get him to run off scared. Zhara looked none pleased as she still seemed to be boiling mad. Napstaton wasn't sure whether to be scared, nervous, embarrassed, or aroused on the state of his wife.

Sans meanwhile ended up getting poured down with confetti and glitter from an assortment of blue and pink from three different buckets that were tied to the door. Marrie was at the living room window, laughing away. "Surprise!"

Kintaro had started to say something in return, surprised that Napstaton knew his language, when he heard the shrieking from Zhara. He started to slither closer, when he shrunk down on his coil a bit.

"Mrs. Blook! Just go change... I will take care of this. And I will order new ice cream bases, to mix the flavors. I have this under control!" The young Naga hurried about, easily starting to clean things up.

Sans let out a confused growl, and his eyes went starry, gazing at the ground around him, then himself.

He'd worn a pair of black shorts that day, along with a white tank top, a very simple outfit, and he gazed at his bare hand, seeing the pink and blue glitter and confetti pieces that dotted his bony fingers.

"WHO DARES ATTACK JUNIOR GUARDSMEN EMERITUS SANS ASTER?" Sans yelled out in surprise. He coughed a couple times, as a puff of glitter came out from his mouth.

Hearing the muffled laughter, he saw Marrie and hearts appeared in his eyelights. "Was this you? Pink and blue...wait, we're having more than one?!"

Zhara just let out a hiss as she tried getting some ice cream off her face.

"Go change, babe. I got a working shower up top for a reason. Go for it." Napstaton gave her a gentle kiss between the ears, "I know I call ya sugar wings but..ya don't need to be this sweet for me, babe."

"Shut up ya...mmmph...fine..." Zhara sighed, finding it hard to stay mad when he was being like that with her. She headed off to get cleaned up and changed into something.

"You do whatcha gotta, K-man! Here, let me help!" Napstaton headed off to grab a mop and stuff to help clean up the rest of the mess.

Marrie continued to laugh a bit more before going over to hug him, "Yep! Darren finished taking me to get checked. You're not just having one or two...but three babies with me! Doctor said that's why there was so much kicking. It's not from one, they like moving around all the time."she rubbed her swollen stomach, babies were still for the moment.

"We're going to need a bigger crib, we got our hands full."

Kintaro had already been gathering up the empty and tilted ice cream buckets, throwing them into the garbage can nearby, and once Napsta came back with a mop, he started to really clean up.

"Thank you, Napstaton. I will be a loyal worker for you." Kintaro nodded, as he continued cleaning up the mess left from Jimmy.

Sans eyelights went out for a moment, and his grin widened brightly. "Three...three babies?!"

His eyelights came back with a fierce strength as hearts. "MWEHEHEHE! WE'RE HAVING TRIPLETS OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING MY BELOVED DEAREST!"

"Just keep being you, man! That's all I ask. Imma get some other stuff done, you got this all here?" He had better go check on his wife, just to make sure she still wasn't fully angry. Though that could be an excuse to mess around and check on other stuff . He had a goofy smile to him before heading off.

Marrie gave him a few kisses, excited for his excitement. "Mhmm! You're going to be such a good Papa!" She started sniffling as tears started to form, emotional from the news and maybe from her pregnancy in general.

Kintaro nodded brightly, easily taking care of the spilled ice cream, and soon he was slithering to and from the back freezer to the front freezer.

He looked at another worker who was working on the DJ table and he went over to them. "H-Hello, I was wondering, would you happen to know what else I can do to help you please?"

Sans gently picked her up in his incredible strength and he laughed brightly, then he carried her to the couch, starting to plant kisses all over her belly lovingly.

Leslie had sat down continuing to go through their box of items and they found a photo album. There was only a few photos inside, mainly of an infant Reginald and his Renny, Leslie.

There was also some pictures of Reginald's mother, Teresa Dergun. Leslie looked at the album, shaking their head softly. "...I really thought they were faithful..."

Reggie gently rubbed their Renny's wing. "Ren... it's okay. I mean you are aromantic, aren't you?"

"Being that don't mean I don't care, Reggie...my baby boy...I truly thought Teresa was going to stay to support us...I didn't have romantic love for her...but I still thought she was close to me...but...once those paychecks stopped coming in, she left." Leslie murmured quietly.

Reggie nodded, and he sighed. "Renny...I would be proud to call James my father though. He has supported you better than even myself. I still feel horrible..."

Leslie gently ran her claws through her son's white fur. "Don't... don't...they lied too both of us. It's okay. I've long since forgiven you. And...if he wanted, I would be proud to call him my 'platonic husband'... I've heard that those in the guard get better benefits if they're married I think..."

The worker at the DJ table looked at him confusedly, not sure what else to really get him to do or how you talked with him. The tiny mouse engineer popped out from a panel on the table, only to close it once he saw how massive Kintaro was compared to him.

"Uh...yeah. Boss had a thing...with the racks...? Putting up silks for the missus. Just..uh...check the locks? See if they hold tight? if not, throw 'em out." Demon monster shrugged before going back to work, "Otherwise, uh...I think the glasses for the bar gotta be unpacked and put away. Jims was supposed to do it but...yeah..he's not coming back." He just minded his own, not needing to be next on the chopping block from Napstaton or Zhara.

Marrie kept laughing away, letting her husband kiss her stomach all the while, "Oh, also. I'm officially off of work. Since I'm supposed to get bigger, they don't want me working anymore until a little after the babies are born. So..I'm a stay home mom now." She was a little sad at that, she loved working as a healer in the hospital. But she understood where it was coming from, her babies' safety came first.

James was currently looking up nice restraurants to to go and eat at. He figured maybe seeing Wingdin's cafe. Woman talked about it a lot, so he figured it would be good to finally try it. He did call Wingdin just to make sure it was still up and running, didn't want to drag Leslie and Reggie out for nothing.

Kintaro nodded softly, and he went to go and take care of what was asked of him. He went and checked the locks, finding out he had to throw two out, then he continued working on putting up the glasses for the bar.

As he sat on his coil, he yawned wide, his jaw unhinging oddly as he did so. Shaking his head a bit, he ran his clawed fingers through his hair and chuckled to himself. Just a bit more tonight, then I can go on home...

Pulling out his phone, he texted Darren. [I got pretty much my old job with Napstaton again. I also scared a mouse monster... nothing new today. This week, would you want to have dinner at my house? It will be Italian chicken, roasted purple sweet potatoes and green beans.]

Sans nodded as he gently started to rub his fingers over her heavy belly lovingly. "Of course...they will surely miss you at the hospital! But every morning will bring new experiences in our growing house, and I will always stand by your side no matter what my beloved!"

His grin was infectious and he chuckled brightly. "It was hard to tell, what combination of boys and girls are we having my dearest?"

Wingdin heard the phone ringing and she smiled answering it. "Ah, James! Is so nice to be hearing from you! Are you needing help with something maybe?"

Darren was currently sketching a still life of a rose in a vase. He saw the text and decided to check up on it. He just let a smile and text back,

[Glad to hear you have your old job back. I would be honored to join you for dinner.]

He's never notice the blush on his face from that, but at least a friend was something he needed.

"Little bit. They're all huddled together so close. But we managed." Marrie sniffled and hugged her husband, "I still can't believe it..."

"Ah, Mrs. Aster. Good to hear from you as well! No, I'm quite well. I was just wondering if you know if your cafe was opened here on the surface? I know you've talked a lot about it and wanted to see for myself." James chuckled as his fingers played with the phone cord.

Kintaro got the text back, and a golden blush crossed his pale cheeks. [Yatta! I cannot wait to see you then! Same time as last week? It is my day that I eat of course.]

As he finished up putting away the glasses, he started to finish up with everything else he needed to do. When he finished with his work, he took a selfie, with his fingers up in a peace sign, and his pink forked tongue hanging cheekily from his mouth. He then sent it to Darren, smiling. [I can't wait to see you, kawaii neko~ (cute cat)]

Sans hugged her back, and lightly trailed his fingers over her heavy belly. "Neither can I...I...need to let you know something though, my dear...you nearly knocked me over this morning in the kitchen! I...am shorter than you are you know..."

Wingdin was finishing up with part of dinner prep, knowing that Kryssie was going to be brought over for a weekend spend-the-night; as she held her phone in her string. "Hmm...oh my cafe? Yes! It actually is up here on the surface. And I am still owning it as well. But my brother Getter runs it, as I am still retired. I may have my sight but for now, I am happy being with my husbands at least. They are knowing if I getting too bored, I might go back to working though...but even then...nowhere near as much as I used too..."

Leslie smiled as they stretched their wings out a bit, while Reggie started to rub some pain cream on her wing holes. "There we go Renny...that should help you with the pain..."

Darren finished his sketch with a smile, seeming happy with the result. He checked his phone and read the texts, blushing heavily. "Well...then...uh..."

[Sounds wonderful. See you then]

He...had no idea how to take this.

"Sorry Sansy...I'll be careful." Marrie purred and lies in the couch, trying to relax.

"Just fine. I've wanted to visit anyhow." James smiled, "Just to see how it is. You talk so proudly of it, I've done injustice in not going sooner. Plus would be good for Leslie and I to try something new."

Kintaro smiled happily as he saw the text back. Just three more days to wait! After he'd finished his duties; he went and headed towards where Napstaton and Zhara had gone, and he curled up on his coil; starting to just rest some so he was out of the way of everyone else, while he waited for Napstaton. He had realized he'd just started working again and had no idea what his schedule was or what his uniform was possibly.

Sans smiled, and gave her a passionate kiss. "Thank you my love, please don't feel too bad! I just wanted to let you know Marrie."

Wingdin smiled and chuckled softly. "Sounds like a very good plan! I would suggest trying the omnivore blue plate special! It's a very super fresh mixed plate of meat and vegetables, with a portion of hearty brown oat bread."

Napstaton and Zhara would soon come back, Zhara wearing an NTT tanktop, yoga pants and her husband's signature jacket. It was the only spare clothes that were around.

"Hey Kintaro dude! How's it going, man?" Napstaton waved at him as they came over, "All good?"

"Sorry about my outburst earlier, Kintaro...normally I don't let much get to me but...ugh...that monster! I swear hit the last straw for me!" Zhara still looked slightly ticked off.

"Babe, it's okay...relax. I'll...figure that one out later. Least ya turned out okay. No use crying over spilt ice cre-..." Napstaton stopped after seeing her glare. "...Right. Too soon. Got it. What's up?"

"I'll take that note of that. Thank you, Mrs. Aster. I should go now. Hope to hear from you again." James hung up the phone after a while before heading off to check on Reggie and Leslie, "Found out a place to eat. Shall we?"

"Hai, everything has been fine. I accidently startled a mouse worker near the DJ table however..." Kintaro nodded gently as he rose from his coil slowly. "I just came to ask, sir, what is my schedule, and I believe I would do best as a chef in the back. I...still have trouble with crowds, and...you know how most others are with my...eh, appearance. It is horrible, but sadly true."

He lightly bowed to Zhara, and smiled a bit sweetly. "It is okay ma'am. Jimmy has...very much tested my patience in the past as well. The only reason he never kept egging me on, was he believed I was venomous or poisonous." Kintaro gently displayed his rather impressive fangs, which did next to nothing except protect him in potential fights, as he was a non-venomous/poisonous snake.

Looking to them both, he gestured to where the main floor was down below the staircase. "You'll find that everything is cleaned up, put away and ready for use. There is no trace of split ice cream, and I've organized the containers for easy access and by their use-by dates."

Leslie was patiently waiting on the couch, looking like they were dressed up for a nice night on the town; holding their little bag they normally carried; nice and in their dress uniform. Reggie had taken the box of items and was putting them away in his Renny's room. Hearing James, he came back out and smiled.

"Sounds like a nice plan then." Reggie chuckled a bit, and saw that his Renny had started to fall asleep on the couch; still clutching their bag.

"Thanks dude! Ya did really good! The place doesn't open until...like...the end of the week. Stuff should be ready to go by then! So...like...it's a club! Place opens at 5pm every day. So..how does starting off from 5 to 11pm sound for the first few weeks? I'll get a uniform for ya by the first day of opening." Napstaton tried figuring it out in his head. He had 5 chefs in total with Kintaro. Three that were going to be working with the naga he knew would be totally cool with the guy. And the last two would take the real late to early morning hours.

"Well, we don't need to worry about him here. As for fights, we have bouncers for that." Zhara managed a small smile, despite her earlier annoyance.

"If ya got nothing else dude, you're pretty much free to go! Here! Least I can do is pay ya for what ya did so far!" Napstaton pulled out his wallet and handed him some cash for everything he did. It was a good heft amount for the few hours he worked. But it was nothing knew as the DJ was known for being generous with his employees.

James headed over to see Leslie, gently placing a hand on their shoulder, "Leslie...? Are you still up for a small walk down? If not, I can walk down and get it for carryout." He felt bad if Leslie was feeling too tired to go around, that or maybe he did take too long on the phone.

Kintaro nodded softly, listening intently to him. "5pm...that is a good time for a club. I believed it was an...ice cream parlor? Or you are combining both the DJ club and your parlor together? Those times are good as well! Yatta! A new uniform! Thank you, thank you!"

He looked to Zhara and bowed politely to her. "I am sorry that you had gone through that, Zhara. I am very well capable of protecting myself, and offering my own strength in case of emergency. And...oh, oh my..."

Gently he took the hefty amount of cash, and his large golden eyes blinked slowly. Holding it close to him, tears gathered in his eyes. After he put the cash away, he bowed again, in a reverent manner to the robot DJ. Thank you so much, Napstaton. I truly am thankful for your kindness. If possible, I am thankful that it is open at the end of the week. Each Sunday evening, I eat my weekly meal. I can work afterwards, but...you remember I...

He blushed deeply, and covered his cheek with a clawed hand. ...looked like I was pregnant for a day after eating...I'll go home for now, thank you, dude.

Leslie yawned softly, and blinked their eyes. "Oh! Didn't realize I'd nodded off there. Of course I'm up for a small walk down with you."

They got up from the couch and smiled sweetly, as they gazed up at James. As they both headed out the door, she saw that Reggie was puttering around for a moment, and Leslie frowned a bit. "C'mon Reginald; don't keep your Renny and Papa waiting! We's going out ta eat, boy, less you already forgot..."

Napstaton chuckled, "We got the parlor down by the way. The two are connected actually! But ice cream parlor is open both day and night. Club's only open at night. Until I get like...confirmations on stuff from the other workers on both things, I'll let ya know. But that's what it's looking for the club. I'll probably put ya at either or depending on who's ready opening week." Napstaton waved it off.

"You mean I'll see who's ready opening week. You're going to be busy making songs for the next few days." Zhara rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where her husband was going to be for the time. She knew his excitement well.

You're fine, man. I gotcha. I'll keep Sundays off for ya, t's no big deal! He answered back with a smile, "You have a good day man!"

"Those japanese translators did you pretty good, hmm?" Zhara chuckled and leaned against him, "It's kinda sexy~"

Napstaton growled playfully, "Not the only language I know, babe...got plenty, but only need one language with you, sugar wings baby. I'll speak ya in love later~"

Zhara rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked away, trailing her wing against his chin as she headed off to finish other work. Napstaton had the biggest lovestruck smile with hearts in his eyes, "God I love ya, babe."

"I love you too, ya big doofus."

James picked up his keys, ready to go when he heard Leslie say that, "Papa...?" He seemed confused at that, "Pardon? Did I hear that right?"

Kintaro smiled as he slithered off to go back home for the evening. He knew in about three days he'd have his dinner with Darren; and he'd start working full-time with Napstaton. His soul was as light as a feather it felt like just then.

Leslie blushed softly, and they smiled gently. "Yes you did. I...I hope that's alright? I um...was talkin with Reggie earlier today, and we talked about his mother, Teresa Durgan...she knew I was aromantic, and understood that I just...didn't feel like that. But I had thought we were close friends, and able to platonically love each other...but when those checks stopped coming in, she left."

Reginald smiled softly, and stepped closer to his Ren; lightly putting his hand on their shoulder. "James...I know how you and Renny are. But the fact that you're able to support each other the way you are...if you didn't mind it, I would simply love to call you Papa, or...whatever term you would like to be called by."

James was very surprised to hear it but let out a small smile, "...I'm honored...if that would make you both happy...I do not mind this new title..." He was biting the lower left of his lip, trying to make sure he didn't cry. Inside his mind however was screaming and sobbing, having never had that kind of feeling since his first Father's Day gift after staying with his niblings the first year of Jonathan falling ill.

"I'm not planning to go anywhere lest you two are coming with me...such as dinner at my good friend's cafe." He offered his hand to Leslie to walk down with her. Least he could do and that he wouldn't end up trying to bawl.

Happy was currently playing with Ebrima on the couch, shaking a toy rattle in the shape of a flower. The little girl smiled and tried reaching out for it, babbling all the way.

Happy giggled and gave it to her, letting her try and shake and bite at it to her little heart's content. "You like your new toy, baby girl? Yes..? Oooh...you're so cute! Look at you!" They placed a few kisses on her, making Ebrima coo and pat at them.

Leslie gently took his hand, smiling to him. As they walked along the path, she gently leaned her furry and scaly head against his upper arm. "Thank you James. You are a wonderful friend. And dinner at a cafe, how nice~"

Reggie just smiled, his hands in his slacks pocket. He'd not seen his Renny as happy as she was in a very long time. He knew they'd finally found a beloved close friend for the rest of their life most likely. And he couldn't be more happy to call that man 'Papa'.

Papyrus was humming and making dinner for them both in the kitchen, dressed in just shorts and a tank top. "ebby...oh ebby my ebby..." He came over carrying a few plates of food in his hands, while singing something off the top of his head. "my sweetiepies, my lovey spouse, my baby girl...hapstablook, and ebrima, my sweet souled loves forever~"

"i made us some uh...chicken satay with sweet brown bread for dipping in the leftover sauce, boo~ and for you my babygirl! we're gonna try a couple of chicken niblets, a few crunchy carrot matchsticks, and daddy's milk~" Papyrus cooed out, as he settled Ebrima's little plate near her.

James walked along with them, seeming fine with them leaning against him. He didn't remember how good it was to have a close companion at his age before. It really did brighten up his days a lot more. The fact that he had a son made things even more wonderful.

Wouldn't be long until they reached the cafe. He did look at his phone just to make sure he got the address right.

Happy giggled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Papy...smells wonderful! Right sweetheart?" Happy nuzzled Ebrima again, causing her to babble out again. "Hopefully she likes the carrots...though..are you sure she can eat them hard? Those teeth don't look sharp enough..."

Ebrima took one look at her plate and tried grabbing a carrot. Instead of eating it however, she immediately threw it at her dad's face, barely missing his nasal hole.

Leslie smiled softly, as they came up to the cafe. "Nice little place here...Cozy's Cafe. Looks like a great place to eat at actually..."

Getter, the current owner of the cafe came over to greet the newest customers. Although they had moved the cafe from the Underground in New Home out to the village, it still was rather quiet, and tucked away. Between a picture framing shop, and an apocathary store; it was a modest living. The older candytaur's black hair was fully white by then, and his pinata feathered back end was slightly thinned in it's feathers.

"Well, hello hello! Nice ta see some customers tonight. Been mighty quiet 'round here lately. I am Getter Riccarelli; and I'll be happy ta help ya tonight, right sir. Oh...Royal Guardsman, thank ye fer ya service." Getter spoke quietly in his Cajun accented voice. "And if'n I'm 'membering right, General Brimstone of the Dragon Corps, and Captain Jae of the Healer Council. It's a pleasure to serve ya whatever ye want."

Leslie blushed deeply, and covered her snout with a hand. "Goodness...thank you so much..."

Papyrus chuckled as he'd settled down near his spouse and daughter, watching for a moment. "actually they're par-cooked! so they're not...that...hard..." He slowed down in what he'd been saying as the carrot stick stuck to his cheek and slid down.

"nyehehehe, you think your being cute, don't you, ebby? why don't you try it, babygirl?" He plucked the piece of carrot on his cheek and ate it happily, making a show of it to Ebrima. "how's about those chicken niblets, hmm?"

Grabbing his fork, he ate a big bite of the chicken satay he'd made, and grinned happily.

"Thank you sir. Good to finally meet you in person as well. Mrs. Wingdin Aster has told me some about you and her cafe. Just sorry I haven't come in sooner." James seemed thankful for the welcome as the looked about. Just as Wingdin described it for him, seemed perfect.

Ebrima laughed at seeing the carrot slide down her dad's cheek, seeming to like it. "She's being very silly today." Happy giggled back before picking up a chicken niblet for her to eat. She ended up taking it...but throwing it right at her Renny's face, giggling again.

Happy sighed as it landed on their chest. They plucked the chicken off and set it aside on her plate. "Come now Ebby. It's yummy. Mmmm!" They tried it again in hopes of getting her to eat something. The little one did manage to grab a carrot and hold it, but seemed more intrigued at how it felt in her hands as she tried playing with it.

Getter led them inside the cafe, offering them a wonderful table. After bringing their menus; he brought them all water to drink while they chose what they'd wanted to eat.

Leslie gazed over the menu, and smiled a bit. "Hmm? All of this looks wonderful...I think I'd like to a bowl of minestrone soup, with the grilled cheese and ham sandwich please? Oh, and hot orange tea to drink."

Reginald looked over it as well, and chuckled. "I believe I'm going to have the cheddar & roast beef sandwich, with ah, chicken noodle soup. Lemon lime soda please."

Getter chuckled quietly, and glanced to James curiously, the order pad ready to scribble upon. "And for you sir?"

As he sat on the couch, watching his daughter, Papyrus rolled his eyelights and sighed. "alright then, maybe you still just want milk, hmm? maybe we're trying to her too quickly on solids yet..."

James looked through the menu and remembered what Wingdin had recommended, "I would like the omnivore blue plate special with a cup of decaf coffee, please."

"No...she did grapes fine last time I gave them to her. She loved those." Happy tried to think on how to get her to eat. Ebrima tried reaching out for another carrot to play with but just couldn't reach.

She struggled for a bit before one of her eyesockets started glowing and made a carrot go blue. It slowly started floating up before it ended up zooming passed and hitting Pap square in the forehead. Ebrima's glow stopped as soon as it came as she started laughing.

Getter nodded brightly, and smiled. "Of course, a great choice sir! I'll get it all out in a few minutes. I'll bring around some bread and fresh creamery butter for ya'll." He headed on back, and was careful with his centaur bottom half. A few moments later he brought around some dark brown bread rolls and fresh butter for their table.

Papyrus leaned forward a bit, watching in surprise as her eyesocket glowed and a carrot matchstick went blue. He grinned brightly; and sputtered as it smacked into his forehead. "gah! ebrima...nyeeeh, don't throw your food babygirl! daddy and renny aren't targets! please, try to eat sweetie..."

Kintaro had gone to the market to get himself some groceries, and he was getting about fifteen pounds of bone-in chicken breasts, a few pounds of fresh green beans and he was very pleased that he'd found some purple sweet potatoes. As he stood on his coil, he examined the potatoes carefully, wanting only the best for his dinner with Darren.

He tried to ignore the stares of the monsters in the store around him, and the few humans that also went around the store doing their shopping. Hearing a few comments, he continued to just stare at the purple sweet potatoes.

James decided to try one out to see how it would taste. He looked quite happy with the result as he took a bite of a roll.

Happy was even more surprised at that, "Aren't children only supposed to show magic at 2 years old?! Goodness me!" Happy tried cleaning up Pap's forehead while giving her a piece of chicken to eat. She seemed to take this offering at least as she started biting and drooling on the niblet.

Darren was currently grocery shopping for himself since he'd ended up finding out he ran out of a few things at home. As he turned the corner to go grab some fruit, he noticed a familiar monster. "Kintaro?"

Leslie got a roll as well, and they let out a quiet pleased sounding noise as they took a small bite of it. "Mmm!"

Reggie got a roll as well and he watched his Renny carefully. "Ren are you sure you don't need any help with that? Remember you don't uh, have that many teeth left... I wouldn't want you to choke..."

Pap was just staring at his daughter, which was why Happy had to wipe his forehead off. "oh my god... she's a prodigy..."

At the grocery store, Kintaro froze hearing Darren's voice. By then at least his stomach was back to being slender again. He set down the purple sweet potatoes he was looking at, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his skirt.

He felt embarrassed just then, as a human was coming over to him, as if to ask a question, then, like normal...they noticed his snake half.

"Oh! Oh my god, no no no, what the hell are you? I'm...ugh, sorry sorry..." The human male had stammered out, as he'd quickly went down the nearest aisle.

Kintaro's shoulders slumped, and he just closed his eyes. Maybe Jimmy was right in a way. Maybe he shouldn't have left the Underground...

"Well...she is the daughter of The Judge..." They chuckled slightly as Ebby babbled, seeming happy with her chicken treat. "Goodness...going to be more like your Papa than we both thought, hmm?"

Darren didn't really like the sight of that human just doing that. Were nagas that strange? Goodness. "Are you alright, Kintaro? There have been a few rude humans. I wouldn't let their biases bring you down." He didn't feel right just leaving him like that.

Darren remembered a line his little niece had said when they had visted the park. She outright said said "Humans are weird." Perhaps his little niece was right in more ways than one.

Pap blushed softly, and chuckled brightly. "the judge, geez happ... nyehehehe, yer jus as bad as sans, heh. but of course though,, she is the daughter of the beautiful, multi-talented, ultra huggable hapstablook!"

He leaned back on the couch for the moment, the fork idly in his mouth. "yanno in other timelines you call yourself mettaton?"

In the store, Kintaro just wanted to disappear by then. Hearing Darren speak to him, he started moving again, getting the rest of his groceries. "I...will be okay, Darren. As for them...maybe Jimmy wasn't wrong in what he thought..."

He knew that Jimmy was somewhat well-known by the derogatory nickname of 'Creampants' he'd tried to take the dragon and rabbit pair that always hung outside of Napsta's hotel some Sparkle Shakes.

And well, Napstaton had caught him red-headed, and he'd shoved them into his pants...hence the nickname.

"I was just..kidding." Happy giggled as their soul seemed to brighten in their container.

"She is very special...and I think ultra huggable is a title belonging to you...!" They lightly poked him where there was extra exctogel around his stomach, but they still loved it.

At hearing of other timelines they grew confused, "Hmm? Other...Mettaton...? But...I like my name..."

"Jimmy?" Darren was confused on who Kintaro was mentioning, he'd never heard of a monster like that. He didn't really go into the ice cream parlor at Hotland. Most times he did go to NTT's hotel it was to pass through or help Zhara with his sister.

What he could tell right now is that Kintaro needed a friend. "...Well...I'm glad you are around."

Papyrus' grin broadened at Happy's poking his chubby gut. "nyeh-heh-heh, ultra huggable skelegator~" Noticing how confused they seemed, he sighed a bit. "oh...um...there's something my papa had created...back in the underground, called an observator...it allows us to look at different places, what we call 'timelines' and basically...um...we're a swap of a different timeline. it's...really confusing i know..."

In the store, Kintaro looked down to the floor and sighed softly. His large golden eyes looked up towards Darren, and a slight smile crossed his face. "...Thank you. Don't worry about Jimmy, and I won't either...it doesn't matter now...I just had remembered something he'd said..."

He shook his head, and took in a deep breath, letting out a quiet hiss; as he tasted the air nervously. Kintaro wasn't sure what to really do then. "Would...you want to accompany me while I finish my shopping? I just was...getting some purple sweet potatoes for our dinner. Napstaton paid me for my work today, and I just wanted to stock up..."

"Oh. I didn't know that. That...is a bit confusing..." they had no idea something like that existed. "...Am I...nice...in that...um...timeline?"

"I wouldn't mind. I'm grabbing a few things for myself." Darren smiled, if his presence helped his new friend get better, who was he to say no? "I was thinking of making a few berry tarts for the dinner. Is that alright?"

Papyrus nearly bit his fork in half at that question. "uhh...you are certainly something else, that's for sure. but yes, you are very nice. um...best way to put it is napsta is like you...but you're somewhat like him. hence it's...swapped. sans is like myself. and i'm...like sans here. if you ever wanted...we could go there, you know, for a visit. dr. gaster and caddy actually consider me and sans their nephews! or, if it's easier, they could come here...hey...they'd love that! we're on the surface! i don't think they've gotten to the surface yet!"

Kintaro brightened up a bit, and he smiled more. "That sounds delightful."

Slithering closer to his grocery cart, he raised himself from his coil and picked up a few more sweet potatoes, placing them into the bag he'd already gathered up. "And berry tarts? Oh, arigato, Darren!"

He started to push the cart more, as he knew he needed to get some water for himself and that was about it. "I had figured that...having a dinner together on my eating day might um...be better for myself actually. But I'm looking forward to the berry tarts, Darren."

Another bird monster let out a surprised squawk as they stepped over Kintaro's tail quickly. "D-Disgusting snake! Watch where you're going!"

Kintaro turned to apologize, and the bird monster seemed to go incredibly pale seeing he appeared to be half-human. Before he could say something, the bird monster hurried away after dropping the box of cereal in their wings.

Happy had a loving smile, finding it adorable how their husband got so excited for this. They couldn't say no, not with him being so cute.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. If they are something like us, they must be nice. I wonder if they have a little Ebrima like us too...?" Happy tickled Ebby's chin, earning a laugh and tiny hurgle from the little skelegator-ghost hybrid. She started babbling at her dad and reaching out for him, wanting her squish spot.

Darren nodded and picked up a few berries for himself, "Oh yes. I do enjoy baking time to time. I'm not a professional by any means but...I think I do well enough..."

Darren was going to say more, the monster's comment made him freeze Before he could say anything to them the monster ran off. "That was just rude...no need for something like that..." He let out a small huff. Granted he couldn't actually fight, nor did he want to, but he had no idea why people could be like that.

"Some monsters...we lived with many different varieties, all sorts of shapes, colors, and forms...all of us lived with relative harmony. No monster should be too strange with another. We've been stuck underground for centuries, the least we could do is show some sort of community with one another!" He soon realized he said that all out loud and blushed heavily. He had a bad habit of vocalizing his thoughts when under stress. Second hand or otherwise.

Papyrus reached over and gently took Ebrima, cuddling her to his squishy chest and stomach. "my lil' babygirl, lil' sweetie babygirl, you love yer daddy huh? yesss, your squishy plush daddy~"

He sighed in bliss and smiled. "so uh, yeah...papa and papi, they actually moved the observator into their basement lab in their new house now, happy. i remember the codes for the other timelines. we really only talk to...two different timelines though. alpha, which we're swapped with, and one we call outertale. though it's harder to speak with them, as they're farther away..."

Kintaro looked to Darren and smiled nervously. Seeing the bird monster having heard what he'd said as they picked up their box of cereal, he looked worried to them. "What did you say, cat?"

Hearing the bird talk back to Darren, he protectively started to coil his length around Darren's feet, rising up taller beside him. "Do not start anything you cannot finish..." His golden eyes glared to the bird monster.

The bird monster blinked a bit, looking to Kintaro as his own eyes narrowed. "I just asked him what he'd said. You're some creepy mixed thing! You look like a snake and a human fucked!"

Kintaro started to bare his large fangs at the bird, and let out a warning hiss; his muscles contracting in a strong ripple along his body; as if ready to strike. "And you look like a feathered dussstmop and a rat fucked! Go...now..."

Ebby babbled and patted against her dad, enjoying the squishiness. She let out a little hurgle in her relaxation.

"Oh? Is that why they're called that?" Happy seemed intrigued with the talk, "Suppose it wouldn't hurt to speak with them..."

"Now now...let's not start anything. I'm just trying to say...we are making peace between monsters and humans currently. If we want to show peace between us and them..we should show peace between each other. Otherwise how can we ask for harmony if we can't show it to our own kind...I do not wish for violence. Please...let's just..enjoy our remaining day. We all have families to go home to and days with plans ahead..." Darren smiled nervously, hoping there wouldn't be a fight that started. I'm a grocery store no less... guy couldn't fight but least he could talk. One thing his sister and his father had a hard time doing but he did well was negotiating.

Papyrus leaned back against the couch, and chuckled brightly as his daughter babbled and patted at him. "sure thing, we can do that next week bae-bot! papa will really like seeing dr. gaster again."

The bird looked to Kintaro, who was looking very agitated at the moment, then he glanced to Darren. "U-Uh...y-yeah...sorry...sorry dude..." He started to back off, clutching his box of cereal close to his chest, his wings covered over the box of brown sugar crispies.

Kintaro started to calm down more and more, the farther away that the bird monster backed off. By the time that the other monster had completely gone away, his tail end was lightly wrapped around Darren's legs, and his arms were around Darren's shoulders delicately. "...Are you okay, Darren? I am sssorry that happened..."

"Sounds lovely." Happy gave him a lighthearted kiss. Ebrima just enjoyed herself on her dad before deciding she was hungry for food.

Darren was a bit surprised by that, his face started to go red. "I'm fine. N-nothing I am n-not used to. W-would you believe me if I said this wasn't my first...?" He laughed nervously, not sure what to do now.

Papyrus smiled at the kiss, and he smiled softly. Noticing that Ebrima was hungry for food, he then opened his shirt for her to latch on. "you're gonna be drinking milk for awhile aren't you, babygirl?"

Kintaro noticed that Darren's body temperature had risen, and he slowly unwound himself from around Darren's legs. "I'm sssorry...I jussst wanted to protect you, Darren..."

He slowly slithered away from Darren and smiled a bit to him. "Nothing you are not usssed too? And I believe you, anata...I...should go and check out, get back home already..."

Ebrima latched on and quietly started to drink. That would appear to be a yes.

"I'm with you there. I think this has been enough excitement for me." Darren tried to laugh it off, "Let's go, shall we?"

Papyrus chuckled softly, and laid back on the couch as she fed. "long as you want it, they'll be there, babygirl..." He looked over to Happy and gently trailed his long tail along their lower back. "i love you happy."

Kintaro nodded, and he went and checked out his groceries, smiling gently.

Soon enough a couple weeks had passed, and Papyrus had come over to his parents house, along with Happy and his daughter Ebrima. He carried her down to the basement lab, with Edge and Cupcake following them.

"Are ya sure you wanna try this, Pap?" Edge rumbled softly, he knew that Kryssie was coming that evening for a spend the night as it was. "Kitten's gonna be here..."

Papyrus smiled. "hey, papi it's alright, it's just dr. gaster and caddy, and their sons and uhh...partners too if they wanted..."

Cupcake blanched a bit, and sighed. "Oh dear lord, what kind of message did you send them!?"

Papyrus handed Ebrima to Happy and chuckled a little. "...just to have a family reunion. and that we'd like to share the surface with them." He went to the Observator and started to type in the information, the long string of code. "just a bit more code, and they'll be able to walk through like a doorway. it'll be dr. gaster, caddy brewer, sans, papyrus, and their spouses."

Happy gently bounced Ebrima in their arms, letting her just play and coo about. "I just hope they like it...and..l-like us..." Happy was a bit nevous about this, but meeting new people always did make them anxious. Even if...technically these were people they knew...but...not really. It was still a bit confusing for them.

"Are...we all going to be able to fit in the house...?"

Papyrus grinned as he continued to put in the code for it the doorway. "uh-huh, yep they'll be able too, sorta..."

Outside the house, a yelp was heard from Wingdin as that doorway had opened, right into her begonia patch. Dr. Gaster nervously laughed, while Caddy tried his best not to smash the flowers with his feet.

"I am so sorry Wingdin! We not knowing that we coming through here!" Dr. Gaster spoke softly, as he lifted Caddy upwards with his hand. His teacup-headed husband, just held onto him with his gloved hands. "Hello, Mrs. Aster! It's a pleasure to see you again, it's been far too long!" Caddy cheerily replied.

Papyrus came out, and decided to take a long leap over the flowers to try to not damage them any further. "THERE WE ARE, YOUR FLOWERS ARE MOSTLY UNHARMED AUNTIE WINGDIN!"

Sans just took a few shuffling steps, finding the path of least resistance, by following his Dad's path. "there we go, outta yer flowers. so's how's the crew doin' aunt wing?"

Mettaton was carrying a baby carrier with the hood down, looking about curiously, "Well that was one way to make an entrance!" I prefer a few more smoke bombs and glitter to add some pizzaz!"

"I'm not trusting glitter for shit after the last time. I swear to the stars, I still find some in my fucking fur from the last time!" Alpha Marrie, though called Marris, groaned and flashed her canines, rather not liking the idea of more messes being made. She looked practcally identical to her swap counterpart, but her hair was in a messy bun, had a black leather jacket drapped on her arms, white tanktop and gray leggings since she herself was as round from pregnancy.

"I'm just saying, nothing wrong with a big entrance, Darling! Tina Sweetheart! It's okay! We'll fix those in a little while! Come on in!" Mettaton called from his spot as he checked up on the sleeping little lump in the baby carrier.

"Um...c-coming Uncle Metta! Oh dear...Are you sure? I can..um...p-probably fix it...m-maybe...I feel bad..." A little voice called back from outside.

"It's fine baby girl! Just stay close! I don't want you to get lost! This isn't the Underground anymore!" Mettaton set the carrier on a nearby couch, making sure the little one sleeping stayed asleep. A rabbit-bat hybrid girl with orange hair, bat wings, yellow fur, and thick green glasses peeked in, some bits of dirt on her blue-green striped shirt and cargo pants from trying to save any broken flowers.

Happy seemed to have heard the commotion from upstairs, "I...think they're here..."

Wingdin had since stood up and brushed off the dirt from her dress, and picked up her gardening tools. "My flowers are gone pretty much...but we are doing very very well, Sans. It is good to be seeing you again. Our Queen Toriel had broken the barrier, about...a year and a half ago actually. It has been so nice on the surface you knowing."

Sans chuckled at his wife's fussing. "heheheh, glad to hear it aunt wing. eh, sorry 'bout the flowers though. marris, ya feelin' okay? i told ya it'd be a trip, huh?"

Papyrus went over to Mettaton, smiling gently to him. "You know what would have been perfect? A flower cannon! EVEN MORE FLOWERS!" He lowered himself slightly and gazed at the baby carrier. "And how's Papa's perfect little boy? Oop he's still sleeping..."

Gaster chuckled softly, and he gently picked up Tina with his blue magic. "Come here to Grandpa, Tina. Metta is right, this is surface! Big wide open areas, you stick with Grandpa and Grandma, we keeping you safe!"

Pap chuckled, and went upstairs as well, with Cupcake and Edge on his heels. Seeing the crew outside, he grinned brightly. "cousin papyrus, sans! heyyy, it's great ta see both!"

Papyrus lit up, and he came dashing over, wrapping his long arms around the skelegator. "COUSIN PAPY! I HAVEN'T SEEN NOR HEARD FROM YOU IN A LONG, LONG TIME! WE THOUGHT MAYBE YOU'D FORGOTTEN ABOUT US!?"

Pap just let himself get hugged, and laughed softly. "noooope, just got busy, pal...yanno my bro has missed you some. guess you got busy too? hey uh, watch...watch out, ow, ow my chest buddy!"

Sans looked to Marris then to Pap and smirked. "uh...hey marris...we're gonna hafta go by nicknames here. i used to go by comic, as it's my middle name, yeah? and uh, hey, pappers, looks like gator's got uh...a kiddo like you do. maybe back off a bit?"

Papyrus had moved in a certain way and he also suddenly felt a twang of pain across his own chest. Suddenly he put Pap down, and put his arm across his chest, wincing. "SORRY COUSIN...YOU HAVE A CHILD TOO DON'T YOU?"

Pap closed his eyes, and nodded, his own arm across his chest, cursing quietly. "...owww yesss..."

Tina managed a small giggle as she was taken by her grandpa. She seemed to feel a little better with being with him, "Yes Grandpa. I promised Mama I wouldn't leave too far."

"I'll keep note of that idea, Papyrus baby! I like it!" Mettaton laughed as Happy slowly started to approach with Ebrima in hand. Happy gulped and headed over to be with their Papyrus. Ebrima looked confused as she saw...two daddies? And another Renny?

"Um..h-hello..." Happy managed a wave as Mettaton brought out a sleeping little boy. He had black hair just like Metta, white skin like bone but most of his body was gray in metal plating.

Marris raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Alright. I'll try and kep it in mind. Expect me to slip up because...god damn...this is still gunna take me a bit to wrap my brain around."

Tina however looked really excited with seeing the doubles of her adoptive family, the science loving part of her was enjoying every bit.

Pap sighed, rubbing his chest slightly. "damn you are strong, papyrus. oh geez, you've got a kid too? aw, they're beautiful. this is my daughter, ebrima. and my spouse, hapstablook."

Papyrus grinned proudly, and put his hands on his hips. "WONDERFUL! And this is my husband, the gloriously handsome and very popular METTATON! And our absolutely perfect in every way son, ROCKY! Who I am still breastfeeding right now!"

Pap blinked and blushed brightly. "and so am i with her."

Comic snickered, and gave Marris a sweet kiss, patting her heavy stomach. "eh, it's a'right kitty-cat. yeah, it's a bit weird, but uh...they're like really, really extended family. wait'll ya see yourself and me...they're a darn hoot. you uh, wanna go rest some or somethin? we walked all the way from new home to the labs earlier..."

Gaster gently gave Tina a kiss on her forehead, and he smiled seeing Cupcake having come out from the house. "Ah, Dr. Brewer! It is so good to be seeing you again! I had thought something...had happened to you perhaps, but, I can be seeing nothing is wrong!"

Cupcake laughed brightly, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Oh, dear, nothings wrong, just getting is older is all, Dr. Gaster! And getting an incredibly large family in the process too!"

Bitter had opted to stay in the house, knowing he didn't feel right bothering with the Fruit Cup from Alpha and he personally preferred his own Dr. Gaster, otherwise known as Edge. The two of them stayed in the living room, the TV quietly on a show of Napstaton's. Hearing the doorbell ring, he got up and went to it; blinking when he saw Sans, Marrie and Kryssie of all people. "...Did Papy tell ya about yer Cousin coming by?"

Sans' grin was infectious, as he was bouncing on his heels practically, holding Kryssie in his arms. "YES! COUSIN PAPYRUS AND COUSIN SANS AND UNTIE CADDY AND UNCLE GASTER! I'M SO EXCITED, MWEHEHEHEHEHE! COME ON MARRIE! TAKE YOUR TIME OF COURSE, MY DEAREST, BUT THIS WILL BE THE BEST EVER MY LOVE!"

Mettaton immediately headed over to check out his counterpart and their daughter, "Well don't you two look absolutely gorgeous!? I'm glad we still share a love of fashion!"

"Um...oh...uh...t-thank you...I...made it..m-myself..." Happy was already feeling a bit intimidated. Mettaton saw it since they were used to their own cousin doing such and stepped back a bit. He did gently pet Rocky's head, earning a yawn from the little boy. "Rockyyyyy...little star, you waking up baby?"

Rocky did indeed stir, tiny eyesockets similar to Pap's had opened up and started scanning around. Ebrima just started at the two of them, unsure and confused, but unafraid.

"I'm fine, Sa...Comic...I'm pregnant, not disabled. I can stand for a while longer. Besides, i start sitting down now, the kids won't let me enjoy it." Marris sighed, can't really get mad with how her husband was being with her. She just chose to stand and rub her swollen belly to calm any movement in her.

Kryssie giggled and held her uncle, seeming excited along with him, "Our Ohana's really big!"

"Yeah, it is. Just when I thought it couldn't be bigger." Marrie laugh and rubbed her stomach as proof, "Just wait for me, I'm not as fast as I like to be." She just followed them as best as she could. Kryssie was just bouncing and growling excitedly, ready to meet the rest of her family.

Pap gently wrapped his tail slightly around Happy's waist. "mhm, hapsta makes all our clothing, they're even doing great with claw-proof fabric for myself and my baby bro." He leaned over giving a kiss to Ebrima's skull. "heya ebby, doncha worry, daddy and renny are right here. that's your uncle papyrus and your uncle mettaton! they're from a different timeline."

Papyrus grinned at his son's waking up and he gave his boy a kiss on his skull as well. "NYEHEHEH! Rocky are you hungry perhaps? I know it's been nearly three hours since he fed last, Mettaton!"

Comic nodded, as he continued to lazily rub her heavy belly lovingly. "yeh, i know marris...you know i worry 'bout ya and the kiddos...jus want ya to be happy babe..."

Caddy had started to go to the house, to say hello to Bitter, knowing the surly Fell version of himself would most likely hide away, when he was knocked ass over teacup by the speeding Sans and Kryssie. "Oh my lord!"

Sans skidded to a halt, and growled worriedly, setting Kryssie down onto the ground. "OH UNTIE CADDY I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!? YOUR PORCELAIN ISN'T CRACKED IS IT?!"

Comic perked up instantly, and shortcut over to Caddy in worry. "ma, you okay? dude, sans really? did you not look to where yer running?"

Paps scowled as well, and shook his head. "sans...you're a grown ass man, and you've only got one good eye left, why are you running at top fuckin speed through the house! geezus bro..."

Sans looked down, and ran his clawed hand over his skull. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that...are you okay, Untie Caddy?"

Gaster had come over as well, and held his hand out to Caddy to help him up. Caddy shook his head, standing up on his own, and he smiled softly, a bit nervously no less. "Children...children I'm okay...Sans just knocked me over, it's nothing big...just an accident!"

"Possible, you want to take him, Darling?" Mettaton gently handed over Rocky to him for a feeding. Rocky was just waking up and rubbing his eyesockets with the tiny sleeves of his onesie. Happy managed a little smile at the sight.

Ebrima let out a coo as her tail swayed back and forth a bit in curiosity before reaching out to her daddy.

"I'm fine...don't worry about. it...but...mm...ya keep me happy enough...alright..?" She did manage a small smile at him.

Kryssie managed to jump out of her uncle's arms before he crashed into Caddy. She winced a bit at the impact but she knew they would be okay. Her attention went to the little girl in Gaster's arms. Tina was the same as she looked at her.

"Aloha! Hi! I'm Kryssie!" Kryssie giggled and bounced up and down in place in her excitement. Tina stayed with her grandpa for a little more, still seeming shy, "Um...T-Tina..h-hi...you...kinda look like my Aunt Veronica..."

"And you kinda look like my Auntie Zhara! With the wings! They look cool! And you gotta be my Uncle Gaster! And Untie Caddy!" Kryssie cheered in excitement, Sans managed to give the little girl a small lesson on who was who before they got there.

Marrie was still standing there in shock, especially when she got a glympse of her counterpart. That was...a difference...

Papyrus easily took his son, and pressed a gentle kiss to his skull. "Now let's see if you are hungry, my beautiful son!" He politely turned around, and lifted his section on his nursing sweater that he wore, seeing if Rocky wanted to eat.

Paps gently took Ebrima, and smiled lazily to Happy; as he gave them a sweet kiss. "you wanna maybe go sit at the patio, hapsta? it's a bit quieter over there..." He noticed Ebrima started to pat his chest through his wrap shirt that he wore, and he snickered. "looks like it's the milk bar for the kids today, nyeheheh~"

He shifted his shirt over, not caring his breast was fully exposed until Ebrima latched on, then he led himself, Happy, Mettaton, and Papyrus over to the patio furniture. Paps had a feeling no one would want to go inside for this trip.

Gaster smiled gently to Tina, rubbing her back delicately. "It is being okay, oh, Kryssie, such a beautiful name. And you are looking like Veronica does."

Cupcake had hurried into the house, which had a very protesting Bitter at the moment. "YOUSE BROUGHT ALLA THEM HERE!?" His voice was heard crowing loudly from the living room.

Caddy looked towards the house and sighed. "Oh goodness...Bitter isn't exactly in the best of moods is he?" He looked to Wingdin, and she sighed as well. "He...isn't exactly solid anymore either...he's a ghost now, Caddy."

The teacup hybrid seemed quite surprised by that, and chuckled softly. "A ghost? Wait, he's already half-ghost because he's like myself...but you mean he's fully a ghost now?"

Wingdin nodded as Sans and Marrie came over closer to Comic and Marris. She grinned to Comic and Marris, giggling. "Ah, my nephew Sansy!"

Comic smiled softly, waving to her tiredly. "heya aunt wing. call me comic, it'll make things a bit easier on everyone. this is my wife marris, i like to call her kit-kat sometimes. though i know it ticks 'er off."

Sans grinned, and gently hugged Marrie. "AND THIS IS MY WIFE MARRIE! OH THIS IS WONDERFUL ISN'T IT MY LOVE!?"

Comic snickered, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket that he wore. "welp, this is pretty great. your surface is pretty nice...beautiful breeze, with fresh air...the sun's nice too, sans...thanks for inviting us for the day."

Happy nodded and decided to try and decided to go into the patio to relax. Mettaton did follow, hoping to make some conversation. Wasn't any different how he tried talking to his cousin, but it was strangely...familiar...too.

Rocky took a minute but he latched on okay. Unlike Ebrima, he was a little more sickly and weak, but there were signs he'd grow out of it. For now, he just ate slowly and slept most of the time to conserve energy.

Ebrima just fed without much problem, already used to her way, only being a pain in the butt when her little fangs got in the way, apparently they've been getting sharper as of late. She could fully puncture soft grapes. but that could be because those were her favorite to snack on.

"Hi Grandpops!" Kryssie waved over at Bitter as Tina slowly let herself down from Gaster's hold.

Marris just gave a small wave with a peace sign, "What's up? And you are so lucky I can't slap ya behind the head ya blue couch potato." She gave a small hiss at him before deciding to lightly pat at his butt with her tail, no malice behind it so it did no damage but it was enough to be a little cheeky with him.

"Mhmm! It's good to see family, especially...well...like this! Marris huh...?" Marrie looked confused with a smile before extending her hand to her double, "I'm Marrie...well...uh...guess we...both are? You look nice."

Marris just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, it was like looking at a mirror but it showed the complete opposite reflection. Marris had no idea whether to hate it or heavily question it. "Uh...hi...?"

Papyrus went and settled down beside Mettaton, carefully cradling Rocky in his hands. Pap was nearly about to fall asleep, and he pulled out a sugar meter, checking himself. 55. "shit, ya got any candy bae-bot? sugars a little low...else i might uh, pass out soon 'nuff."

Bitter heard Kryssie and looked over past Cupcake, and sighed, covering his face. "Aw, geez, Kitten's here too, Nerdburger?" He floated over and easily scooped up Kryssie into his arms, floating on his back. "Heya Kitten...you miss yer old Grandpops huh? And I see ya got to meet Fruit Cup too!"

Caddy crossed his invisible arms, glaring at Bitter. "I am her Untie Caddy, not 'Fruit Cup' you little...heheh..." He saw Tina getting out from Gaster's arms and he smiled sweetly to her. "Oh, Tina I actually thought you'd gone to sleep in your Grandpa's arms...hmm, well this is Kryssie...your Grandma Wingdin's granddaughter...would you like to play with her maybe?"

Cupcake smiled softly, watching as Bitter held Kryssie on his chest, still floating horizontally. "Kryssie, Princess, would you like me and your Grandpapi to bring the piano outside to the patio?"

Comic had the cheekiest grin across his face, as one of his eyes closed to look over at Marris. He shuffled slightly in his slippers and chuckled; as his hand reached out to pat Marris' swollen belly. "we're having three kits, i can't wait ta be a proud papa~"

Sans hugged Marrie lovingly, his tail waving brightly. "Oh that's wonderful Comic! We're having triplets as well!"

Comic tilted his head slightly, and tapped around his right eyesocket curiously. "so uh...how'd that happen, cuz?"

Sans bared his fangs in nervousness for a moment, and looked down. "I DON'T REALLY WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT COUSIN COMIC..."

Happy nodded and looked a bit before only finding a honey spoon in their inventory, "This okay, honey bear? I'm sorry...I thought I had more candy..."

Kryssie giggled and hugged her Grandpops, giving the ghost teacup a kiss on his cheek, "Uh huh! I like them, Grandpapi!"

Tina shook her head at Caddy, "I had a nap..um...earlier...I'm..okay...Grandma..." She did look up at Wingdin and then at Kryssie. Before she could answer, Kryssie let out an excited squeal, "Heck yeah! Pleaaaase!?"

"Come on, Tina! We can go play while my Grandpapi and Grandpops get the pianooooo~" Kryssie sang happily and laughed.

Marrie laughed nervously at the question as she held her stomach, "Now now...there's children around..."

Marris just rolled her eyes, "Don't start, Comic. Else I'll spill it instead, lightsaber joke included." She threatened.

Paps nodded and slipped the honey spoon into his mouth. "thanks, it'll be perfect. i forgot to pick up more candy for myself the last time we were at the store...ebby, c'mon kiddo daddy's boob isn't a chew toy..."

Papyrus simply held Rocky while he fed, and his eyes widened slightly at what Paps stated. "CHEW TOY? ROCKY CAN BARELY LATCH SOME DAYS. IN FACT WHEN WE'RE AT THE STUDIOS I TEND TO HAVE TO PUMP FOR HIM...METTATON LOVES FEEDING HIM SO THAT GIVES HIM THAT OPPORTUNITY!"

Cupcake chuckled softly, picking up Kryssie into his arms. "There there, Princess. You should calm down a bit, alright? Tina is a bit shy it seems, like your Auncle Hapsta, so take care. Me and Edge will bring the piano out to the patio."

Gaster smiled a bit nervously, looking to Caddy. "I...should maybe be helping?"

Edge already was starting to push the piano out easily. "Don't flatter yerself old man, I've got the piano a'ready." Bitter just hovered near Caddy and Gaster, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Which ones the old man, ya old bastard?"

Edge barked out a bright laugh, shaking his head. "All'a youse. Then 'gain, I am tha oldest HERE so...gyeheheheheh, guess that'd be ME. But uh, 'eres that piano fer ya, Sweet-Tea."

He leaned down and gave a kiss to Cupcake's cheek, smiling. "I'm gonna go make myself busy in tha house so youse all can enjoy yerself. I gotta get some stuff done anyways..." Plucking up Bitter by his ghostly shirt, he went back into the house.

Cupcake blinked a bit, as a blush crossed his cheeks. "Hehehe, alright Edge. Ah, let's get this piano ready to go then Princess!"

Comic and Sansy looked to each other, then to their wives. Sansy first started to open his mouth to speak, and sighed quietly. Comic shrugged for a moment and also drew quiet.

Comic chuckled quietly, and opened one of his eyes. "lightsabers aside, which uh, we'd probably lose in a duel...being so evenly matched o'course. but uh...all i was askin' 'bout was the black patch of burnt bone."

Sansy blinked a bit, and looked to Marrie; his eyelights reverting to plain white, as his right one blinked out then. "IT'S AN OLD INJURY, COUSIN COMIC...BUT...HOW DID YOU COME ABOUT TO HAVING THREE KITTENS AS WELL? I THOUGHT THAT MIGHT BE...HARDER! OR IS IT BECAUSE I'M A SKELEGATOR HYBRID?"

That apparently made Ebby decide to bite down harder. Girl was testing her limits.

"Then again..she looks perfectly healthy. Rocky had a few problems when he was first born." Metta gently patted her baby's head. Seems Rocky had fallen asleep trying to suckle again, so the pat woke him back up to start eating again. "He's a good boy...I do worry about him."

"Oh...E-Ebby's...p-pretty good...she..um..has a tendency to play around though...when she isn't sleeping for hours on end..." Happy managed a small giggle at seeing Ebby.

Kryssie giggled and watched her grandparents go, "Thank you! Come on! I got stuff we can play with!" Kryssie took Tina by the hand to play with her. Tina followed behind, though it looked like she was being dragged away. Her wings at least let her be floated as she was carted away rather than let her feet drag on the floor, that would be rude. Though the sight of the made it look like Kryssie was getting a kite to fly up with the wind.

"I think that might be because of who were are, Sansy." Marrie giggled a bit, "I well...um...we are cat monsters afterall..."

"Don't flatter yourself, but double me is right. Least that's the thing my doc said last time I went for a solo appointment. You maybe magic, ya tater tot but you're not that Hoodini over here." Marris let her tail flick about.

"Um..quick question...what are your siblings like?" Marrie decided to ask, looking more curious by the minute.

"My older brother is a damn nerd with a stick up his ass having to be Mr. Fancy Pants. If we're talking my sister Veronica, she's just running her candle shop with her wife or whatever. Myst is running her dance school fine with Napst. They're doing alright. I got stuck with her kid for the day because someone wanted to be a science nerd with her grandparents." Marris replied.

Pap crunched down suddenly on the honey spoon, and jerked straight upright. "shit kid! c'mon..." He took a thin clawed finger of his and slid it between Ebrima and his breast. "no no no, you ain't chewing on my tit, kid. you can go chew on renny's fingers or something...might start pumping myself, i am tired of ebrima apparently trying to eat my damn nipples or somethin'..."

He sighed, holding Ebrima at arm's length, looking at her playfully. "you're just a cheeky lil bum, ain't you? wanting ta show off yer sharp teeth to your uncles, yeaaaah?"

Papyrus lightly rubbed Rocky's back as he continued to feed again, and smiled softly. "Thank you Mettaton, I figured he might have been done soon, but of course, he'd fallen asleep again. Such a sleepy little boy sometimes!"

Cupcake pushed the piano out to the patio, thankful for the wheels, and he saw that Tina and Kryssie had already started to go and play. Smiling to himself, he sat at the piano and started to play happily. Gaster got a chair and gently picked up Caddy into his lap. "Dr. Brewer, you play so beautifully!"

Cupcake continued to play a nice jaunty tune on the piano, and he smiled brightly. "Well, thank you Caddy! I've been playing for years, since I retired as the Royal Scientist!"

Gaster blinked a bit, looking at Cupcake. "You retired!? Oh...you really are so lucky, Dr. Brewer...Dr. Alphys does take care of more of the day to day things, but uh...I still do quite a bit..."

Sansy blushed brightly and grinned nervously. "Sorry, I know that...I think we both know that...but...weren't you taking Mama's old fertility medication too?"

Comic immediately opened his eyes and gazed to Marrie curiously now. "...no fuckin way. you pulled that stunt too?" He covered his permagrin, and started laughing hard enough his shoulders were starting to shake.

Ebrima stuck her tongue out at her dad before Happy took her and handed her the little handmade chew toy they made for her. She took that well as she started to bite on it. "Might be a good idea. That or get her more used to solid foods again.,..." Happy bounced her lightly, earning a little hurgle from their baby girl.

Mettaton smiled a bit at watching Rocky. Rocky soon detatched and cooed weakly when done. "Poor baby...had a hard day, hmm?"

Kryssie and Tina decided to play about and around, just getting used to each other. Started off with a game of tag. Apparently Tina's a very fast flier but Kryssie matcher her speed in running.

"Shut the fuck up, Sans!" Marris growled, "You wanted a fucking kid! Here ya go!" She had a heavy blush on her face as she kept growling despite the pinpricks of tears, "Who the fuck even says that outloud?!".

Marrie blushed just as bad before she started to tear up and whine from the embarrasment and hormones.

Paps pulled his shirt up and sighed. "yeah, we're gonna start weaning her again hapsta. my chest can't take much more o' that chewing she's doin..."

Papyrus gently cuddled Rocky after he was done. "There we go, Rocky...you're probably ready for a nap aren't you little man?" He delicately handed him to Mettaton, after giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Cupcake continued to play at the piano, when his playing faltered when he'd heard Marris screeching. "Oh...dear..."

Caddy got up from Gaster's lap and looked over at them curiously, before he came over. "Marris, honey is everything alright? You're...a bit loud, you know Tina and um, Kryssie, they're here right now..."

Sansy pulled his neckerchief up around his mouth nervously at how Marris had reacted. "I'M SO SORRY, MARRIE...I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT..."

Comic immediately stopped laughing, and looked to Marris worriedly. "...s-shit babe, i'm sorry...i just was crackin a joke, kinda...yanno keepin' things light...i uh...i'll shut up now, marris..." He tugged his jacket hood over his skull and sighed tiredly.

Rocky just blinked at his dad and yawned as he was taken by his Mamaton. Mettaton gently cradled him so he could sleep soundly. He did let out a laugh before kissing Pap back. That would be a yes. Ebrima just chewed on her toy without a care in the world.

"What the hell ever...just...mm...I'm going to sit down..." She walked off to go and take a seat by the patio, her legs getting tired from standing. Marrie however couldn't stop as she burst into tears.

Kryssie and Tina stopped their game and looked over. "...Does...that always happen?" Tina looked over at her counterpart who just nodded.

"Yeah, Auntie Marrie cries a lot cause of the babies."

"Oh...my Aunt Marris just yells a lot..."

Hearing the yelling and crying, Rocky and Ebrima started to cry too. Mettaton and Happy were then left to try and take care of the whining babies. Mettatons seemed to handle Rocky better with a song to get him to quiet down.

Paps got up from the couch and headed over to his bro, and Papyrus soon did the same. Papyrus's arms were crossed over his chest, and he glared at his older brother. "COMIC! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MARRIS THAT'S GOT HER SO ANGRY NOW?"

Comic just closed his hood around his face, and groaned deeply. "pappers please..." He just went shuffling off to Marris again, and pulled his hood down. "marris...marris i really am sorry kit-kat..."

Paps rolled his eyelights and sighed. "...sans, geez what the heck happened? marrie, shhh, honey yanno sans didn't mean it..." Sansy teared up as well, and he gently hugged Marrie, nuzzling her. "I'm SORRY MARRIE!"

Cupcake just put his head in his hands. "...Happy, Mettaton if you need a quiet place perhaps for the children; you can take them inside. Edge and Wingdin are in there..."

Caddy shook his head, and put his glove over his face for a moment. "Tina...sweetie, why don't we go inside for a little bit...the uh, sun is getting a bit hot out here, I wouldn't want you to get a sunburn!"

Wingdin came out from the house carrying a tray of glasses of lemonade. "O-Oh...crying daughters and babies...this...isn't turning out to be a good day now is it?"

She set the tray down on the table by the patio couch, and she went and checked on Marrie first. "Are you being okay? What has happened to you dear?"

Marris just huffed, still giving off a warning growl. Marrie tried to talk but was still sobbing she couldn't get her words out.

Mettaton and Happ decided to follow Cupcake's advice and brings the babies inside. "Tina! Baby! Come here please!" "Um..K-Kryssie...you too..if...you don't...mind...that is..."

"Okie dokie! Come on Tina!" Kryssie ran off to join her Auncle while Tina flew to be with her uncle. Both kinda knew they shouldn't mess around with their aunts being like that.

"It's...fine..just...ugh...it's stupid..okay...Stars the sooner these kids are out the better...just want to be..back to normal again..." Marris hid her face in her hands, looking stressed out over everything, "...I already know I'm gunna be a shit mom..."

Marrie just continued to sob out for a while longer before hugging Sans tight. Least then she could speak a bit better, "I just w-wanted babies s-s-so bad...and...I wanna be a m-m-mom...and...a-and...is that baaaaaaaad...?!" she started sobbing up a storm again. Part her being stressed and part her moodswings.

Comic just stood nearby, knowing that when she wanted to talk she would. Soon enough she did, and he sighed, pulling his hood back down. "...marris...yer not gonna be a shit mom...just anotha two months babe...you'll be done, a'right...i'm sorry fer all'a that before marris. i love you so much honey..."

Sansy hugged her back just as tightly, and he sighed softly. "IT'S NOT BAD AT ALL MY DEAREST, I WANT TO BE A FATHER SO MUCH AS WELL! AND I WANT AS MANY BABIES AS WE CAN HAVE TOGETHER WITH YOU MY BELOVED! IT'S NOT BAD AT ALL! HONESTLY, I'M SO HAPPY YOU TOOK THAT FERTILITY MEDICATION!"

Gaster stood beside Cupcake outside by the piano, and Caddy stood by Wingdin. They looked at each and sighed; before the two doctors covered their faces and the two mothers shook their heads worriedly.

Edge was in the living room, with Bitter back in the other bedroom. Seeing the two robots coming inside, he blinked a bit, and smiled. "Well, heya there. Guess ya brought tha kiddos in fer some quiet time? That'll be fine and dandy, I was jus takin a little nap. Now uh, if ya two wanta chat and such, um...my tums ready for any grandbabies that wanna snuggle~"

"...love you too...tater tot..." Marrie sighed, her ears were still drooped down but she did let one hand down and offer it to him. Made her feel a little better when she held his hand.

"STOP SAYING IT OUTLOUUUUUUD!" Marrie kept crying, seeming to be unconsolable for the moment.

Happy heard the commotion outside as they left Ebrima with Edge. Ebby cooed up at her grandpapi, settling down nicely with her new squish spot. "Um..t-thank you Papi...e-excuse me..." Happy headed off outside to deal with the situation.

Mettaton also left Rocky with the elder skeleton monster, "Just be gentle with him...he's been very weak and sick for a while now...be good for mama, okay...?" Mettaton pressed a kiss to Rocky's forehead, earning a weak coo and cough from the tiny bab. Despite being roughly the same age, Rocky looked significantly smaller than Ebby did.

Tina and Kryssie decided to play Jenga in the livingroom that Tina had brought over from her place. The two were quiet enough as they played, though that could be because they were so focused on making sure the tower didn't fall over.

Happy soon returned back to the patio to see Marrie still a sobbing mess. They at least remembered the trick Vera had done and put their hand to the base of her left ear. After 5 seconds, Marrie just immediately stopped sobbing, calming down significantly.

"...T-Thanks Happy..." Marrie let out a tired sigh, "...Sorry..." Happy gave a reassurring smile back, glad they least rememebred the trick.

Comic gently took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm. He stepped closer to her, and delicately laid his head on her shoulder. "same here, kit-kat~"

Sansy wasn't really sure what to do in that situation, but he'd covered his face for the moment, his tail rattling in worry.

Edge seemed rather content with his grandbabies on his chest. "I raised my own Sans, Mettaton...I'll be gentle as a whimsun~" He lightly patted Ebrima's back with his metallic hand, and very delicately patted Rocky's back with his natural hand. "Yeah, youse two just settle down on yer Grandpapi..."

Sansy looked to Happy, and he looked down to the ground. "Thank you Happy...I...I forgot that..."

Paps had his hands in his pants pockets and sighed, shaking his head. "so uh...is everyone cool now?"

Papyrus looked askance at Paps and chuckled brightly. "AH, I NEARLY FORGOT YOU ARE SO MUCH LIKE MY BROTHER, SANS. OH, WAIT WE'RE CALLING HIM COMIC, NOW. YOU ARE A LOT LIKE MY BROTHER COMIC."

Paps just nodded, and rolled the honey spoon stick in his mouth between his fanged teeth. "yeeep...and you're like my baby bro, sansy. so...just how it's always been, dude. ever since you and sansy were freakin eight years old and we got to know each other through the observator."

Caddy and Wingdin had decided to go and make up lunch for everyone, thinking food might calm the pregnant cats down as well. Wingdin came over and pressed a kiss to Kryssie's head, while Caddy did the similar motion to Tina.

Kryssie and Tina both giggled when they're respective grandparents' kisses. "Y-Your turn, Kryssie..."

"Okay!" Kryssie tried to wiggle out another piece and put it on top as the two talked about the types of family they had.

Rocky didn't take long in falling back asleep. Ebby would join him a few minutes later. Least the two of them were much more at peace now.

"So...um...you...have two moms..or...a-are you like me with Mama and Zazzy...?" Tina decided to ask as she took her next turn.  
"Yep! I got two moms and two baby brothers! They're at home today cause I was gunna stay with my grandma and grandpapas. I don't have a dad, but mommy says that I got a lot of uncles and grandpas to fix that." Kryssie didn't seemt to mind answering as she took her turn, "Your Mama and...who's Zazzy...?"

"That's um...my Zazzy...uh...here..." Tina got out a cellphone from her inventory, normally she just used it to take pictures or call her parents, "My mom said the same...about my dad...but...this is her and Zazzy..." On the phone was a picture of what looked like Zhara, but more white than gray fur but dressed in the same flowery and hippy freeflow like Vera but in dress form. Next to her was what looked like Napstaton but with longer hair down to their shoulders, missing their hat and signature jacket, and much more shy looking but still relatively happy. Right in front of the two was a happy looking Tina who took the photo. "I sometimes call him Dad..but...I think they like Zazzy more..."

Kryssie seemed to like the idea and ran off to get a nearby picture frame that had both her moms to show to Tina. The picture looked like it was taken when Kryssie was 3. "And that's my mama and my mommy! They're really really nice! Your mama and Zazzy are my Aunt Z and Uncle Napsta!"

"And your moms look like my Aunt Veronica and Aunt Aqua...but...a lot different...almost..."

Marris did seem to calm down a lot more with it as she tried to relax. Marrie decided to join Marris in the right idea to take a seat. Part of her wanted to ask if her double's parents were any different than that of hers...or at least hope her mom was different. The other part of her told her not to ask...she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Edge soon was quietly snoring in the recliner, a good delicate grip on the babies. He rumbled softly as he slept; his thick tail slightly thumping against the chair.

Caddy and Wingdin could be heard quietly talking to each other in the kitchen while they cooked together. Cupcake and Gaster both came into the house as they quietly pushed the piano back. Gaster suddenly stopped as he saw the grandchildren sleeping on Edge, and suddenly Gaster's face turned a very deep shade of purple as Cupcake had managed to roll the piano over his foot.

Cupcake rushed over to the side, and lifted the piano up with his blue magic, and nervously looked to Gaster. "Oooh ooh I am so sorry, Dr. Gaster! A-Are you o-okay?"

Gaster nodded stiffly, and hobbled to the couch, taking off his shoe. Oooh, thankfully, nothing looks broken...that hurt so bad Caddy! Did you not see me trying to get you to stop?

Cupcake sighed, pinching between his glasses. I'm so terribly sorry, Dr. Gaster, I didn't realize that you were signaling me at all. You rest, I'll get the piano back in place...

Sansy and Comic went and stood by their wives. Comic rested on one of the patio seats, and soon enough, Paps slumped in the other one, closing his eyes.

"i'm gonna look in my shirt, and i'm gonna have bite marks in my gel i swear..." Paps muttered.

Papyrus looked to Paps and his eyes narrowed, not having the expressive eyelights of his swap counterparts. "I WISH ROCKY BIT THAT HARD! SOMETIMES HE BARELY CAN LATCH ON, I HAVE TO COAX HIM AND...WELL, IT'S EMBARRASSING TRYING TO GET HIM TO TAKE."

"okay, so uh...have you checked on the shape of his mouth perhaps? maybe it's a...bit misshapen or palate problems? if thats the case you can get special nipples for bottles then express your milk and feed rocky that way..." Paps spoke softly, as his thick tail draped over the arm of the chair.

Comic tilted his head slightly and chuckled. "hey that's a great idea actually, we could take rocky to dr. kylin when we get back..."

"oh yeah, yer dr. greenburg is actually a soul surgeon, isn't he?" Paps commented.

Comic nodded in return. "yeah, ma still works with him too. thankfully he was able to get a week off, for this trip."

Paps sat up straight in the chair. "a week for the trip? um..."

"Grandpa Gaster..? Are you okay?" Tina got up from her spot on the floor to rush over to him. Kryssie followed behind, her tail knocking over the tower as she headed to Cupcake, "What happened? Can I help Grandpa?"

Happy had returned back over to Paps side, same with Mettaton over to Papyrus.

"Last I got him checked, he looked fine, a little underdeveloped magic wise but he should grow out of it when he gets a little older. Papy and I are doing what we can to make sure he's okay. He has a few good days where he has so much energy, just today's not one of them." Mettaton did look a little worried about that. He was slightly jealous at seeing his counterpart's baby girl so healthy, even if a little troublesome but, he pushed it down in order to save the evening, "I'm just more afraid that he ends up getting what Sa...Comic has..."

Marris was rubbing her belly down to keep the movement going on in there to relax. Marrie was leaning against Sansy, purring lightly as she tried relaxing too, "Wait..a week? You're staying that long?"

Gaster chuckled softly, flexing his bony foot a bit. "I will be being okay, Tina...it is not a problem. Go and get Grandma, would you?"

Cupcake nervously chuckled, sighing gently. "I accidently rolled the piano over Dr. Gaster's foot...n-nothing's broken! But there might a bruise on the bone perhaps..."

Comic nodded softly, and chuckled. "i mean, last few times we'd come to visit youse all down in snowdin we stayed a week usually...though uh, marrie, you might remember when sansy couldn't have you come to his house? that was when we was there...because aunt wing and uncle doc was worried 'bout how you'd deal with all'a us."

Paps put his head in his hand, and just growled softly. "...where the fuck are all of youse staying then! me and happy got our own house, sansy and marrie got their house...shit maybe napsta can put youse up...then that'll just be...weird as fuck..."

Papyrus looked to Mettaton, then tapped the side of his chin for a moment. "IF THIS IS FULLY SWAPPED, PERHAPS THEN HE'S SPEAKING OF SOMETHING LIKE YOUR HOTEL, MY DEAR. DOES YOUR NAPSTABLOOK HAVE A HOTEL HERE ON THE SURFACE?"

Sansy was lightly rubbing Marrie's belly, and he nervously chuckled. "N-No...well he did in the Underground! But he's got his own mansion actually, along with his wife Zhara!"

Comic sighed, his sockets closing softly. "uh, if it's a big deal um...we just go'on home i guess..."

Tina nodded and rushed off to the kitchen to get her grandma. Once she got there, she gently tugged on Caddy's shirt, "Um...Grandma...Grandpa got hurt...can you come see him...?"

Kryssie nodded in understanding, "I got it! I can help! Watch watch!' Kryssie ran over to the kitchen too and stopped by the fridge. Took her a bit of bouncing to get the freezer open but she manged and climbed to get an ice pack, close it, and rush right back. "ICE PACK POWER!" She looked like she was going to smash it over on Gaster's foot but just lightly placed it down with a small pat.

"No no...um...well...uh...we can always divide everyone...We have the guest room in our house, Sansy...so...we can take a couple...Happy...? Paps...?" Marrie offered herself as she looked over at the other two.

"...Well...we do have the room...the couch we got does turn into a bed..." Happy mentioned lightly as they looked to their husband, "But...I'm sure if I called my cousin...he wouldn't mind...he...does have a lot of room in his home...r-right now he just opened a club and ice cream parlor...he wants to make a hotel when he does better on the surface..."

"If he's anything like me, I'm sure he would be estatic! Can't be harmful to try, Darlings! Besides, I booked myself off these next two weeks and I'm DYING to see what's up here! I need a total preview of everything coming!" Mettaton was already getting excited at the possible ideas.

Marris just shrugged, "Hey, who knows. Might be fun to see the swaps of the old folks at home. Maybe this version of my uncle has stupider puns than you make, Comic." she let out a small chuckle at the thought.

Gaster's eyelights narrowed in worry at Kryssie running with the ice pack, as Caddy hurried out from the kitchen after her. "Dear please, not too...oh...oh alright then..."

Caddy came over to Gaster and lightly rubbed his skull. "Are you alright, Gaster?" He nodded gently, and smiled as he leaned over a bit. "Thank you both. Tina, come here and give Grandpa snuggles, it'll help me feel better as well too~"

Cupcake came over and gently scooped up Kryssie into his gloves, hugging her as well. Caddy saw the fallen blocks and started to pick them up to put them away for the grandchildren.

Sansy nodded gently, and smiled. "We have two guest rooms in our house dear! We could take Comic and Marris! They do need a real bed of course."

Paps sighed, rolling his eyes. "yanno our house is uh, kinda small, bro. but uh yeah sure, we can take mettaton and papyrus. i mean, napstas' cool an all, but i really don't wanna intrude on the dude. he's already done so much for all of us already..."

Papyrus smiled brightly and chuckled. "He really does sound so much like my dearest Mettaton! My husband is correct, I'm sure he won't mind us!"

Comic smiled and leaned back against the couch, chuckling softly as he patted Marris' belly. "then it's settled, we'll go talk to napsta then, and smooth stuff out. and if that don't work out, we'll stay with youse."

Tina nodded with a smile and she lightly flew over and into her grandpa's arms, loving any time for snuggles. Kryssie let out a giggle and playful growl as Cupcake took her up, her tail swaying around happily, "Did I do good, Grandpa? Huh? Huh? Did I?!"

"I'll give him a call...one...um...moment please..." Happy had left to a corner to call Napstaton. Took a moment before the robot had answered and the two cousins talked. It could be seen that Happy had just explained the situation as they looked confused with the sudden silence before Happy pulled the phone away from their ear as Napstaton started to scream out in excitement.

"DUDE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WE GOT FUCKING DOUBLES!? THAT'S HELLA RAD, MAN! HOLY SHIT! What's my double like!? Is he radtastic and bombastic like me!? Your double being hella cool, cuz?! Wait! No! Don't tell me! I'm gunna see for myself! Give me an hour and I'll be right over there with Z! HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS TIGHT, YO! I'VE GOTTA SEE THIS, LATER CUZ! LOVE YA! SAY HI TO MAMA WING AND THE REST FOR ME!" Napstaton would hang up...least it was a good sign that Mettaton was right.

Happy looked over to the family with a nervous smile, hoping they didn't have to explain back what their cousin just screamed out through the phone. They could already imagine how his cousin-in-law was going to be, picturing his cousin slamming open a door with his foot and screaming "ZHARA, HOLY FUCK!" They were slightly glad that their counterpart didn't exactly do the same thing their cousin did. But they weren't about to jinx it and say that outloud.

Gaster chuckled brightly, as he snuggled Tina to his soft chest. "My sweet little sugar wings you are my precious little girl~"

Cupcake grinned happily, as he nodded. "You did excellently, my Princess! Getting an ice pack is the first thing you do in case someone's been hurt. It's like your Uncle Sans taught you, in first aid."

Paps eyelights just blinked out, and he groaned. "...i swear happy, i'm taking my hearing aids out when he comes...i'm not going to listen to crying babies, screaming robots, and screaming anyone else... i've already got a migraine..."

Sansy just snuggled against Marrie. "... HOPEFULLY THIS TIME HE WON'T FORGET NICOLE'S TOY FISH."

Comic rose an eyebrow curiously, and blinked. "...toy fish?"

Tina let out a small squeaky giggle before nuzzling her grandpa, more than happy to stay with him, "And your my favorite science grandpa."

Kryssie looked very proud of herself as she did a little hero pose in her grandpa's arms, "Uh huh! I'm gunna be real good!"

Happy gave an understanding smile as they kissed his cheek, "I'll take care of Ebby while you rest then...she might end up napping the rest of the day away..."

"Zhara and Napstaton have two little babies, one of them is very attached to this little plush fish. Without it, she gets fussy and cries a lot more." Marrie explained lightly as she snuggled right back to Sans, "She caused a little bit of a stir last time she didn't have the fish with her."

"Oh, they got the twins here too. Great." Marris was now just playing with the zipper of her jacket, "One of them really likes snails...most he does is whine when his snail toy isn't around. Least last I saw...I don't really see them a lot ouside of family reunions."

"You should! Absolute little angels they are! They're just so cute and I just couldn't stand it! Blooky does need to take them out more often, I swear it!" Mettaton commented happily at the memory. Deep down he was just happy his cousin wa happy. Even if it meant he wasn't allowed to take photos or film the twins that wasn't going to turn into a social media storm.

Gaster settled back against the couch and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her head. "I love you Tina. Oh today's been a big big day, now I know that we are staying more than today...you gonna stay with me and Grandma? Or you wanna go with one of your uncles?"

Cupcake grinned and chuckled. "That's my little superhero! Now, we'll work on the piano, hmm? You can play for Grandpa Gaster, how does that sound?"

Paps smiled and blushed at the kiss. "thank you babe. and yanno if ebby gets hungry, just tug my shirt down, she already knows where the tap is."

He reached into his skull delicately, pulling his hearing aids out, slipping them into a case. Then he put that into his inventory, and he promptly closed his eyes, to go to sleep in the patio chair in the sun.

Comic just stared for a moment, and started counting in his head. "wait a second...his hp, if it's like pappers, then it's nearly 660... meanwhile i've got a reason to be lazy with only 1 hp. and if i 'member right, sansy here has only 10 hp...yet he's as hyper as pappers? that don't make a damn lick of sense!"

Sansy sighed, as he lightly drummed his fingers on Marrie's belly, before he simply rubbed. "You're right with those numbers, Cousin Comic...but... Paps has a lot of health issues of his own. High magic pressure, hypoglycemia, functional deafness, a... multitude of physical injuries from...um...our birth father..."

Papyrus glared at Comic, shaking his head. "BROTHER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. Really, have you forgotten those nights spending time with our cousins? Paps could barely sleep at night from the pain in his bones! And the night terrors he would get...you didn't care to understand it then and you still don't get it now!"

Tina wasn't sure, she stayed close to her grandpa for now, "Um...I don't know...Mama and Zazzy here are different...but..I don't want to be away from you or Grandma either..."

Kryssie nodded in excitement, "Yeah! I wanna play! Pleaaaaase?"

Happy nodded and let Pap get some rest, occassionally petting his skull softly to help him sleep. "Papy has...h-had it just as rough...um...sad to say..."

"And I don't think I could see Sansy being lazy much unless he's worked really hard beforehand. It does do him a lot of good to keep active." Marrie joined in, purring slightly at feeling Sans rub her stomach.

Mettaton leaned over to Pap to whisper at him, "I should have brought my cousin along too. I think this whole little adventure would do him and family good. He almost never wants to leave the snail farm unless it's a job for me." He just decided to wrap his arms around his husband and hug him tight, just in the mood to do it.

As promised, Napstaton would have arrived in an hour on the dot. Zhara and twins in tow as he started knocking on the door enthusiasticly. "Babe! I'm telling you, that's what they said! Doubles! Of us! Can you not imagine how rad that would be?!"

"I still don't get what you mean by that...like..doubles? You mean like clones? usually things like that end up badly..." Zhara had the twins cradled in her wings, the two found it there more comfortable than anywhere else.

Gaster smiled softly, gently rubbing Tina between her wings. "Alright then, you will be staying here with me and Grandma." Caddy chuckled quietly, and gently pressed a kiss to one of Tina's large ears.

Cupcake grinned in response, as he pulled out piano bench, and settled his wide bottom onto it. "Of course, Princess!" His gloves played a beautiful arpeggio across the keys. "Now, let's start work on that song you've been learning, dear."

Paps was easily sleeping, his eyes closed, as his hands rested in his slacks pockets. Sansy smiled, pressing a couple kisses to Marrie's stomach, chuckling at her response.

Comic just sat beside Marris, feeling quite chastised over the whole thing. He had actually forgotten what his cousin had gone through, in his life and medically.

Papyrus meanwhile blushed softly at his husband wrapping his extendo-arms around him, taking care to go around his waist, rather than his chest. "Perhaps if we ask Uncle Cupcake, he'll allow us to use that device to bring your cousin and their wife along! Plus, if Tina is staying an entire week, they'll both want to know how she is..."

Hearing the door knocking, Caddy got up from the arm of the couch, and went to open the door. "Oh! Hello Napsta...t-ton? Was that right, Gaster, Napstaton? Because we know this isn't Napstablook and Mystic..."

Tina let out squeaky giggles as she was rubbed and kissed. She was more ticklish than Kryssie was.

Kryssie nodded and started to play the song just as she practiced. Still some off tune parts but she was getting better. She certainly looked very determined to try.

Mettaton nodded and pressed a few more kisses on his husband's cheeks, "Maybe. We can see later."

Napstaton already looked super excited, but tried to calm down so he didn't spook his kids, "No one calls me by Napstablook anymore, dude!" He laughed as the twins cooed at the new person in front of them. You can still tell Napstaton was very excited.

"...Mystic...? Huh...that's...a new one...I guess that's a play on my first name." Zhara looked surprised that that before realizing who she was talkng to, "Wait...you're...not...who...are you."

"They're doubles! I told you! I wasn't kidding! This is so RAD!"

Caddy grinned brightly, as he opened the door more. "I am Caddy Niall Brewer, husband to Dr. Wing Ding Gaster of the Alpha Timeline. I am considered the, eh, swapped double of Wingdin. My husband is considered the swapped double of your Dr. Caddy Brewer."

Gaster waved softly from the couch, as he held Tina against his chest. "Hello there! Tina, this is parents from this timeline! Say hello sweetie."

Wingdin came out from the kitchen and frowned. "Caddy Brewer! Did you eating the last of the chocolate popovers I making last night!"

Cupcake suddenly had a bright blush across his cheeks as he nervously laughed. "Ah-haha, Cinnabones I...I am so sorry, I had a-a bad night last night, and I got hungry..."

Wingdin scowled, pointing her mixing spoon at him. I'm going to have to go to town now for more ingredients! And we've got an overly full house! You...you are lucky I love you so much you crazy teacup!

Gaster burst out laughing, until Caddy looked to him, and he suddenly blushed as well.

Tina managed a little smile and wave at her...not parents. They were a lot different here than back home. "Um...h-hi..."

Zhara just looked at the little girl then back at Caddy then at Tina, then Gaster. There was quite a bit going through her mind. "Um...H-Hi there...Y-Your...but..."

"Um...I'm...K-Kryssie's...swap...like...Grandma Caddy is to...Aunt Wingdin...but...my Mama is...um...y-your swap..." She remembered the talk her grandpa and Uncle Comic tried to tell her about so she wouldn't be as confused.

Napstaton was easily seen vibrating in excitement, the stars in his eyelights clearly seen, "This is...totally...awesome!"

Hearing the comotion from inside, Mettaton and Marris both peeked in to see the comotion. "Huh...he's already so much more different than my Blooky. I think I may get along with him just fine." Mettaton already had a grin wide enough for people who know him that he had ideas planned. Some that may or may not be explosion inducing but all of them would be over the top in MTT proper fashion.

Papyrus looked to his husband and grinned as well. "Perhaps it would be prudent to introduce ourselves, my dear!"

The tall broad shouldered skeleton strode into the house, and smiled to Napstaton brightly. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS GASTER, HUSBAND TO THE BEAUTIFUL AND DELIGHTFUL METTATON, ENTERTAINER TO ALL OF MONSTERKIND!"

Gaster sighed as he reached down slightly with his blue magic and lifted the ice pack from his foot. Flexing the bones, he then slipped it back into his sneaker. "It is being okay, Tina...we have been telling you things are different yet, very very similar."

Caddy looked to Wingdin and came over to her. "Wing, let's go and get those groceries, alright? Surely the two of them won't annihilate the kitchen while we're gone...right?"

Cupcake sighed and blushed as he turned back to the piano. "No, Caddy we won't think of touching the kitchen while you're gone, heheh."

Gaster blushed as well, and chuckled softly. "Ah, with my foot hurting some, I probably will stay on couch anyways..."

Comic followed Marris, and looked up at Napstaton curiously. "uh, heya pal...yer uh...pretty interesting. glad to meet ya, name's sans comic gaster. but you can call me comic, makes it easier fer everyone."

He extended his hand to Napstaton, an old whoopee cushion in his hand, deciding to play a prank on the robot.

Mettaton followed behind, leg extending into the air for extra flair, "And I'm the beautiful and delightful Mettaton, Darlings! Entertainer extraordinaire and husband to this great and most handsome skeleton, Papyrus!" He let out a wink.

Tina looked at her uncles with a giggle, always liking their shenanigans. She felt a little better with familiar distractions.

"I'll keep him from the kitchen, Auncle Caddy! Don't worry!" Kryssie have Wing a salute, determined to make it so.

"Woah...you're so different than my little cuz-in-law! Look like Sans got a chill day and learned from Paps!" Napstaton laughed and ended up fist bumping Comic before rushing to his cousin's double.

"Dude! You're like if my cuz got a glam up and hella confidence! I like it! You're an entertainer too?! Duuuude...please tell me you know where I'm going with this!"

"Does it happen to be a collab?" MTT smirked, doing his best to calm his own excitement.

"HELL YEAH!" Napstaton couldn't help it but yell out loud, causing the two sleeping babies to start whining.

Papyrus grinned confidently, his one hand on his hip, the other around Mettaton's waist. "IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

Cupcake rolled his eyes, sighing quietly as he instantly went to hold Kryssie as she stood up on the piano bench. "That's kind of you, Princess..."

Gaster just chuckled softly, until the robots had gotten incredibly loud, waking up the babies.

Edge's eyes opened up, and he growled deeply from the recliner as Ebrima and Rocky were starting to cry. Bitter heard the loudness from the bedroom where he'd been staying and he came phasing through the wall, looking incredibly pissed off.

"Blue box! We's not having a repeat of that goddamn family dinner! So shut yer damn YAP!" He paused, looking to Mettaton, and he blinked a bit. "And youse! Pink box! Stop it!"

He went over to the babies and gently started to hum an old song he knew, to get them calmed down.

"Whoops...Sorry! I got excited man, I can't help it! This is totally rad! How could I not?!" Napstaton felt bad, he had a hard time containing himself sometimes. Mettaton was just smiling, already liking his similar yet so different to the was to the robot in front of him. He made a mental note later to bug Gaster in bringing his cousin and his wife along.

Rocky didn't take long to fall back asleep, baby was so tired from little energy. Ebrima took a bit but settled down with Bitter's singing. The twins in Zhara's arms luckily had earplugs on this time. Zhara was pretty glad she did put them on them due to how noisy the house was normally. Sensitive heading was a blessing and a curse.

Kryssie snuggled into her grandpa and watched everyone, looking more and more curious about.

"Stars almighty...it was enough having one loud galavanting robot around..." Marris looked straight up annoyed, "Can we just go now...please? I'm getting a headache..."

"We should get home anyway, Sansy...I'm kinda feeling tired anyway..." Marrie leaned on her husband a bit, she did look pretty sleepy.

Sansy nodded, as he helped Marrie to her feet. "Of course my dearest! We'll go home and everyone can rest!"

Comic watched as Sansy was helping Marrie out from the house, and he looked to Marris, gently holding her hand. "looks like your getting your wish babe. we'll be heading out to sansy's house. i'll give ya a foot rub kit-kat, how's about that?"

Bitter continued to gently rub the babies backs, singing and humming softly. "There we go, little brats are sleeping again..."

He hovered over and scooped up Kryssie into his gloves, grinning. "Kitten! So how's it going today? You liking all'a this?"

Cupcake took this advantage to begin playing the piano again, a more bright and pleasing tune, a happy smile across his face. Caddy and Wingdin had already left to get more groceries.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, looking closely at Cupcake. "Uncle Cupcake, you can play the piano, yet father cannot! How intriguing!"

Gaster chuckled softly, shaking his head. "That is being true Papyrus, but remember, it is another variable in how our timelines are different yet similar!"

Paps had woken up, not because of noise, but because he could feel it was time for Ebrima to eat again. Still without his hearing aids, he made his way into the house, and plucked up his daughter from Edge's chest.

Then he settled into the couch beside Gaster, opening his wrap-style shirt, his breast fully exposed, letting Ebrima latch on. It seemed like he was doing all that while asleep.

"...yeah...please...?" Marris muttered quietly as she tried getting up.

Kryssie giggled even more as she got picked up. She gave her Grandpapi a kiss on the cheek, "Uh huh! This fun! I like a big ohana!"

"Let's talk more business at your place, Darling. We are staying here for a week!" Mettaton have a cheeky bit playful grin.

Napstaton looked to his wife with a begging look in his eye, like a child who wanted to keep a dog they found. "...We have the room...please don't yell again..." Zhara sighed.

Napstaton raised a fist in the air, the quietest he could do really. Mettaton gave a light but quick round of applause in his.

They only stopped when they saw Paps go and take care of Ebby. Happy followed a little after to keep watch, "I suppose we should get home too...Thanks for taking them in, Napsta..."

Napsta gave two thumbs up as his silent answer. "Come on...we'll get you all set up...um...who is...exactly staying...with...us...?" Zhara was still a little uncomfortable and concerned.

Paps yawned a bit, and pressed a soft kiss to Ebby's skull, gently rubbing her back while she fed, himself still silent to the world.

Papyrus went over and picked up Rocky carefully. "Thank you, Uncle Edge, for watching Rocky for us. You might be from Underfell...but you are a very sweet and kind hearted man."

Edge sat up more in the recliner, yawning widely, his large sharp teeth being seen. "Yeh yeh... don't think nothin of it, Pap. I jus hope that my boy maybe...eh, I'm just pissing in the wind at this point with those two knuckle heads back home..."

Gaster smiled softly, chuckling at Paps feeding Ebrima. "Now Mettaton, you are looking like you having big question on mind. What are you thinking of son?"

Cupcake turned on the bench, grinning to Gaster. "Ah, well if they're wanting perhaps... someone else to come through...we would have to do it before Caddy and Wingdin came back!"

Happy kissed Pap's head, smiling happily.

Rocky let out a tiny cough before settling back down in his dad's arms. Mettaton looked over at Gaster with almost an identical pleading look Napstaton had given to his wife earlier, "Can we...possibly bring my cousin and their wife over? I'm just dying to see their reaction to all this!"

"Duuuuude! I need to see my double! That would be rad! Right babe?!" Napstaton was getting pumped again.

"Uh..well...I guess? Depends on how I am." Zhara still wasn't sure.

"My mama is really nice. And really pretty. She'll be good. Zazzy's like Auntcle Happy." Tina chimed in happily as she took her phone and showed the photo to her parent clones.

"...well she's hot. But nothing beats my original bae!" Napstaton chuckled and looked to Zhara, who smacked him with her wing. The twins started laughing at the sight, thinking their daddy was funny.

Gaster rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That should be being fine, right Dr. Brewer?"

He moved and stood up carefully, testing his foot out. Finding it didn't hurt anymore, he smiled brightly. Cupcake got up from the piano bench and grinned.

"It looks like you've gotten quite a bit bigger, Gaster..." Cupcake decided to poke a bit of fun as he headed to the basement lab.

Gaster blushed softly and poked Cupcake's side cheekily. "How many times you needing pants let out then? You are certainly fluffyness for your Cinnabones, Dr. Popovers!"

Cupcake let out a bright kettle whistle at that and frowned, before he grinned, and nearly shoved his glove into Gaster's face. "Ah, yes yes, I get my pants let out nearly every other month, but I can see the purple ectogel through the seam of your pants, Dr. Butterton..."

Gaster frowned, and sighed. "Let's just get them here...else Wingdin will be using your head for a soup mug, and Caddy will be using me as a bed..."

Cupcake went to the computer, putting in the code for Alpha Timeline, and Alphys immediately poked her head through the door.

"D-Dr. Gaster? I t-thought you'd said you'd b-be gone for a-a week!?" The yellow dinosaur stammered out nervously.

Gaster nodded softly, stepping closer to Dr. Alphys. "Yes, please would you going to get Napstablook and Mystic? We would like them to join us for our vacation!"

"O-Of course, Dr. G-Gaster! I'll call them r-right away!" Alphys backed away from the 'doorway' and Undyne poked her head through.

"Heya nerds! Oh! Dr. G! So where the heck is short stuff and your hubby?" She crowed excitedly.

Gaster sighed, smiling softly. "Hello Undyne, Caddy went to store with Mrs. Aster. And Sans went home here, with his cousin Sans. No worries."

Undyne nodded, and slight nervous muttering was heard. "Oh awesome! That's friggin killer! So Napsta and their wife are headed here soon enough! Just leave the door open, teacup!"

Tina and Kryssie watched their grandpas leave. "Our Grandpas are funny!" Kryssie laughed. Tina let out a little squeaky giggle of her own, "Yeah..."

Took a minute or so but Napstablook and Mystic had arrived over. They looked pretty much as the photo Tina showed, only now the shyer blue robot was wearing a beanie and their hair seemed shorter. With no one much else to really leave the twins with, they opted to bring them with them, so the little ones were just strapped to their Zazzy's chest and back, both curious and squeaking up a storm. "Is this really going to be okay...? Uh...looks a lot..." The robot seemed pretty worried about it all.

"Well...doesn't sound too bad. And we can keep a better eye on Tina." Mystic was a little skeptical but she was willing, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, boo berry. You can stay home and take care of the twins. I got it."

The two would end up seeing Gaster and head over, "Everything okay, Dr. Gaster? Tina alright? She getting along with everyone?"

Gaster grinned lightly, and he nodded, backing up so they could fully come through into the basement. "Ah, everythings is being okay, Napstablook, Mystic. Tina is being absolutely a gem. We just thought to inviting you as well! Be seeing your counta...counter..."

Cupcake smiled softly, as he turned off the Observator once they'd come through. "That would be counterparts, Dr. Gaster. And hello there, I am Dr. Caddy Brewer, Dr. Gaster's counterpart for this timeline. You are in my own home at the moment, and I am very pleased to meet you!" He nodded gently, extending his gloved hand to Napstablook and Mystic for a handshake.

Edge had stayed in the living room with the grandkids, and he smiled softly. "Youse two wanna snuggle for a bit. Feelin' lonely since the Paps took their babies offa me. An' Tina, I'm like your Grandpa Gaster...uh, guess youse can call me Grandpa Edge if ya wanna. I'm from a different...really different timeline actually...but I'm a big ol' teddy bear."

Mystic slowly took Cupcake's hand and shook it, "Hi. Uh...Just call me Mystic. I'm Tina's mom. It's...nice to meet you..?" She was a bit offput but at least she was kind. Napastablook took their hand and shook it shyly, already more like Happy when they first were introduced to the family than it was the Napstaton Cupcake was used to, "H-Hello...I'm...Napstablook...uh...the twins are Nicole and Max...but...um...we...just call them M and N...if...that makes it easier...so...um...sorry..."

"Baby, you're fine. Relax, remember. Don't have to be sorry." Mystic held their hand to give them a small confidence boost, "Uh..thanks for inviting us I guess. We kinda just figured there was already a lot going on that you didn't need extra space being packed in."

Kryssie headed over, already taking in her baby cousin's old spot with her grandpops, "Uh huh! He's super good too! And gives really good hugs! Kryssie immediately got to purring away in Edge's hold. Tina seemed a little shy still but with Kryssie's encouragement, she slowly headed over to join her. Poor girl was still nervous however as she started shaking, really unsure if she was doing good or if it was okay. Most likely some stuff she learned from her nervous parent back home.

Cupcake gently shook their hands, and smiled a bit, backing away to give them room. "Terribly sorry, nothing is wrong, your twins are beautiful...we just thought the way we're doing things for this week, it would be nice for everyone to be here. And if you need to go back home, let me know, I can always open the 'doorway' again back to your timeline."

Gaster nodded gently, and he lightly rubbed his bony fingers onto N and M's heads delicately. "Aw...the precious lil babies...Caddy will be being so pleased to see them, Napsta. He went to go shopping with Wingdin, Dr. Brewers wife."

Edge gently rubbed Kryssie's back with his robotic hand, and smiled softly. "There's my sweet kitten..." He felt Tina starting to shake, and he sighed quietly. "Tina...Tina, honey...it's okay...I ain't gonna do nuthin to hurt ya...I might look like a big, tough guy, growlin' and mean words, but I'm just a big ol' soft teddy bear...I'll just lay here, till ya feel comfy, a'right? An' if ya wanna not rest on me, ya don't hafta."

They all started to leave the basement labs, all of them chatting away quietly with each other.

Tina just nodded and tried to relax, still shaking slightly. Kryssie was already just purring away and ready to nap for a while in her Grandpop's hold, her tail lightly thumping about.

Zhara noticed Tina being nervous and put the twins into her wings to cling on before heading over to her. She slowly reached over and pat Tina's head, seeming to make her stop shaking for a moment. "...You're okay...it's...a lot...isn't it...?"

Tina looked at her mom's counter and nodded slightly, "...A...little..."

"...Yeah...I know it is...just take your time...okay...?" Zhara let her go and let Tina try resting on Edge. The little girl still shook somewhat still, but at least it was lessening the more she tried to relax.

"Oh...um...thank you..." Napstablook nodded and followed them out along with Mystic. The twins seemed to coo and squeak out more at feeling touches, seeming to like it. Things were good until Napstaton had ended up seeing his and his wife's double come over.

"...Babe...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Uh...can you hit my mute button reaaaal quick?"

"...You're going to do it again, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Well...least that button's there for a reason..." Zhara sighed and seemed to press a seemingly invisible button on her husband's chest. No sooner had she done it, Napstaton was getting giddy and excited as he jumped and emoted about like crazy. He definetely would have been yelling and making loud commentary with his normal works and whistles had he not been put on mute.

"...You had a button for that?" Marris looked surprised as she turned to Mettaton, "Maybe we should get you one too, ya big bedazzed microwave."

"Darling, while I enjoy your snarky banter and little jokes, I do believe your husband does a better job at being a comedian than you do. Nice try however." Mettaton snarked right back, already used to playing the game with her.

Gaster blinked a bit, and sighed, heading to the kitchen with Cupcake right behind him. "I don't believe Caddykins will mind me and you getting a little something to snack upon, hmm, Dr. Brewer?"

Cupcake grinned slightly, and nodded. "Cinnabones won't mind in the least bit. We'll just find a little snack that isn't slated for dinner! I do believe we have some cookies and oooh there are cinnamon buns in the back of the fridge too!"

Gaster smiled happily, and he went to put the kettle on. "I'll put the teapot on then."

Comic stood by Marris, and just looked up at Mettaton. "c'mon kit-kat, sansy and marrie is waiting fer us still...and i can see yer feet are startin to look like balloons, ya need ta get off yer feet..."

Papyrus came over and hugged his brother, while gently cradling Rocky against his chest. "BE CAREFUL BROTHER. This...obviously isn't home. Please, don't try to shortcut, you don't know where you could end up. Please?"

Comic grinned a bit more, and chuckled. "i won't be shortcuttin' nowheres pappers. i'll jus' probably be resting with marris fer now."

Sansy however was standing by the front door, tapping his foot rapidly; as his tail waved irritatedly behind him. "COUSIN COMIC, MARRIE IS ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP AGAINST ME, LET'S HURRY ON HOME ALREADY!"

Paps leaned against Happy on the couch and smiled as Ebrima just cuddled against his chest softly. "...today's been a good day, huh bae-bot?"

"Yeah yeah...we're coming. Hang on." Marris hissed out as she followed them outside. Bed sounded really good right now too.

Napstaton had since calmed down enough and put back his volume on, "Duuuuude! This is awesome! Ya look like me but I'm getting my cousin vibe of you, dude!"

"He always like this...?" Mystic looked over at her double confusedly.

"Only when he's excited...which is almost always."

"How do do you even handle all that? I just prefer to chill with my bae and relax."

"He makes me laugh and enjoy the fun side of things sometimes."

The two bat counters talked for a bit before Tina noticed her parents were there."Mama! Zazzy! Sibbies!" She flew over fast as she could to hug her mom, more than happy to see them there.

"Hey little rocket, you doing okay?" Mystic held her daughter close. Tina snuggled back, now feeling a lot better than she did previously. "Uh huh...um...e-everyone's really nice...just..there's a lot..."

"It's been good..yes." Happy seemed to be on Tina's side, feeling a little overwhelmed with so many people. Napstablook seemed to be on the same page as those two.

"Glad you could stop by, Darlings! We're happy to have you!"Mettaton waved over, already excited himself on how this was going to go.

Pap had slipped his hearing aids back in, and he smiled. "mhm. we're gonna have napstablook and mystic along with their twins at our house. i figured it would make the most sense. and papyrus with mettaton can go with napstaton and zhara. i thought that would be a great idea actually."

Papyrus nodded stiffly as they'd come back to the living room, as he cradled Rocky against his chest while he slept. "IT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, COUSIN PAPS! MYSELF AND METTATON WILL GO WITH NAPSTATON AND ZHARA. IT WILL BE A JOY TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, COUSIN NAPSTATON! WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE AN EXTRA CRIB PERHAPS FOR OUR SON, ROCKY?"

Pap yawned, and looked at Ebrima. "...really kiddo?" She had latched her little fangs around Paps nipple and had fallen asleep. "...welp, i'm a pacifier now, hapsta...jus leave her on there, she'll cry if i detach her..."

Cupcake had found a few dozen boxes of cream-filled doughnuts, and he'd set them out on the table between himself and Gaster, along with two large cups of chai milk tea. The two of them were chattering away various things on science, and how Gaster could work on getting through the barrier in his Underground; while they were stuffing their faces with the doughnuts.

Edge started to rumble and snore as he'd fallen asleep in the recliner, with Kryssie on his chest. Bitter came over and cuddled against his husband's chest lovingly.

Soon enough; Sansy, Marrie, Comic and Marris had left for Sansy's house. Which left the robots and their respective spouses.

Papyrus looked to Mettaton, and gently grabbed the baby carrier, delicately sliding Rocky into it. "There we go, my dearest. He'll most likely sleep until we get home, well...to what home will be for this week! And we can converse more about those FLOWER CANNONS! OH, won't it be so beautiful! AHHHH, we can do cherry blossoms, Mettaton! That would go wonderfully with your gorgeous chassis!"

"Heck yeah, dude! We got the space, no big deal! He'll be safe and roomy in a crib! Twins can just share one for now!" Napstaton assured.

"Is...that really okay...? To..come and...stay like this...?" Napstablook seemed a little concerned about the room situation.

"We...can do it. You should be okay..I hope." Happy tried to clarify but they were just as shy.

"Mama, can I stay with grandma and grandpa tonight? Please...?" Tina still stayed latched to her mom. "Yeah, go ahead baby girl. I did say you could. Just keep doing what you're doing. Okay?" Mystic pet her head, earning a few more squeaks from the girl.

Ebrima meanwhile was sleeping soundly as she lightly chewed on her dad's nipple. Least she wasn't biting down hard in her sleep.

Kryssie was still sound asleep on Edge, her grandpops was too warm and comfy that she couldn't help but nap. Unfortunately that meant she was also sleeping on the job.

"Of course, Darling! And cherry blossoms? Ooooh...I like your thinking sugar skull!" Mettaton gave him a few more kisses before checking on Rocky, "Sleep soundly, baby boy."

"Oh yeah! Better take you dudes then if ya wanna get planning and talking! Come on!" Napstaton decided to lead outside. The two bat monsters finished their own conversation before Zhara picked up her kids and left, "Pap! Hap! Other me and other Z! You dudes wanna stop by the manor, call me first so I can let security know to let ya in, yeah?" Napstaton smiled as he took the twins from Zhara.

"We'll let you know...t-thank you..." Happy assured with a small smile.

Papyrus had an orange blush across his cheeks as Mettaton gave him plenty of kisses. "NYEEEHHH...OOOH your kisses are the BEST, my beloved Mettaton~" He soon followed the rest outside, along with Mettaton.

Paps nodded at what Napstaton stated. "yep, sure thing, napsta...we'll be seein' ya, round."

After they'd left, the house grew rather quiet, as Mystic had settled down beside Paps, and Happy was slightly curled up beside Paps, while Napstablook seemed to do similarly with Mystic. Edge's rumbling was one of the few sounds in the house, with the mumbling in Hands from the kitchen.

Caddy and Wingdin came back about a half hour later, carrying bags in their hands and gloves.

"Alright, that was a wonderful grocery store, Wingdin! I never would have thought they'd have so much variety! And such...fresh real food as well! It's beautiful!" Caddy extolled quietly as he came inside the house.

Wingdin had a few extra bags in her back strings; and she chuckled softly. "Yes, yes, so much different from Underground. But we've got enough now to redo those popovers! At least because it'll take me a bit to finish them...we do have those cream-filled doughnuts I've made! Those will be a lovely dessert after our roasted chicken, mixed vegetables and grilled potatoes, with whipped root vegetables!"

Tina was currently asleep in Edge's hold again. Having her mom around made her relax enough for it.

Napstablook and Happy seemed relatively content with silence, thankful for the moment to relax and not worry about much. The twins M and N were playing by themselves in the playpen. M was cuddling with his favorite snail plushie while N was sucking on one of her wings. The two immediately started cooing and babbling when they saw Caddy come in.

Hearing the noise of her baby siblings caused Tina to wake up and see the commotion. Kryssie was waking up soon after since she didn't tend to sleep for very long for naps. "Hi Grandma. Hi Auncle Caddy..." Kryssie let out a yawn, just barely getting the sleepiness out of her eyes.

Wingdin smiled sweetly, and she came over to Kryssie giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hello my sweet precious kitten! Me and your Auncle Caddy got more groceries so we're going to be making dinner and more dessert! But, even though Grandpa ate those popovers, we do have cream-filled doughnuts for dessert sweetie!"

Caddy went ahead to the kitchen and he stopped in the doorway, looking to the two scientists. Then he went to the counter inside, setting the bags down. Glaring at his husband quite angrily; his working pupilless eye narrowed in livid anger. "Wing Ding...and Caddy...I cannot believe you two! Go out and tell your granddaughters why they won't be having their dessert tonight with dinner!"

Wingdin's sights drew to the kitchen, barely hearing Caddy. "...I'm going to use you Grandpa's head for a soup mug I am thinking, precious..."

Cupcake meekly came out, his gloves and around his mouth smattered with powdered sugar. Gaster was no better with his holed palms and gapped-tooth frown. Both of them had powdered sugar on their sweaters no less. And both of them looked absolutely guilty beyond compare.

Kryssie and Tina both heard the commotion in the kitchen as they headed over. They peeked in from the doorframe and saw their grandfathers covered in the sugar from their dessert for later.

"Oh...oh no...I...I failed my protection mission...and..." Kryssie immediately started getting teary eyed and whimpering.

"There's no dessert for us...you...you didn't share..." Tina sniffled before hiding in her wings to cry quietly.

Kryssie however started crying openly, feeling terrible over the desserts and for failing in doing what she promised, "I'M SORRY GRANDMAAAAAA..."

"Oh boy...Booberry, you mind for a second?" Mystic gently nudged her partner for him to ease up so she can see why her daughter and daughter's counter to help calm them down, "Girls...girls, it's okay. Shhh...it's alright."

Wingdin covered her face and sighed. "...oh my gosh...both of you, go clean up! Did you not knowing that they were for dessert tonight?!"

Cupcake nervously started to explain, and Wingdin just grabbed him gently by the handle and stared at him. "...W-Wingdin! I h-had thought they were okay to have, love!"

Wingdin let her shoulders droop, and she frowned. "Just go clean up, both of you. I will get something done in times."

Gaster felt his soul drop at his granddaughter and her counterpart starting to cry. "...T-Tina, I am sorry sugar wings...I, we...we didn't know it was for dessert tonights..."

Cupcake was let go of by Wingdin, and he came over to Kryssie, gently picking her up, after he'd brushed the sugar off of his sweater. "Princess, I am terribly sorry, if you want to blame anyone, blame me. I had thought it was okay for me and Dr. Gaster to eat them, we didn't realize it was for dessert tonight...you know Grandma makes so many desserts I just thought it was something else she'd made..."

Caddy's eye was halfway closed, looking to Cupcake. "...Just because Wingdin makes a lot of desserts, that doesn't mean both of you could inhale...oh my gosh, did you both eat...that much...?"

On the table was four of the 12 piece boxes. Between both of them they'd eaten four dozen cream-filled powdered sugar topped doughnuts.

Mystic ended up picking up Tina and holding her, trying to get her to calm down. Kryssie was still crying as she hid her face in Cupcake's sweater.

"They do have a point though. Like...you ate that many donuts by yourselves!? I get like one or two, but...eight!? Come on, Dr. G. You should know a little better." Mystic reprimended as Tina kept whimpering in her mom's hold.

Happy could hear the commotion and felt slightly bad over the whole thing. Goodness...

Meanwhile in Sansy's home, Marrie was awake and having a bath to relax. Marris was on the couch idly changing tv channels with an ice pack on her head to calm her headache.

"Yeesh...humans got weird ass tv shows..." She sighed and sank further into the couch, "They got humans popping pus out of other humans' faces...weird game shows where they ask older humans stuff you learn in the 5th grade, people fishing for sharks...and...buying stuff from abandonded storage units...? And I thought Mettaton's shows were nuts..." She ended up settling on a human game show where they had to get to the end of a crazy obstacle course to win a large sum of cash.

Gaster blushed a brilliant purple, as Caddy held the boxes in his gloved hands. "Actually Mystic...they each ate twenty four doughnuts...along with four giant cups of chai milk tea apparently..."

Cupcake flushed a bright strawberry pink, and sighed quietly; rubbing Kryssie's back. "...I'm terribly sorry Princess..."

Wingdin went and looked again, and she pulled out another two dozen the men managed to not touch. "Thankfully I am making doughnuts in six dozen batches! We have two dozen left for desserts tonight. And since Grandpas have had dessert...and then some...they will not be needing any of these doughnuts. Happy, Napsta; please be taking a dozen home with you. Me, Caddy and the girls will enjoy the other dozen ourselves..."

Comic was lightly leaning against Marris' shoulder while she flipped through the shows. He was honestly barely watching by then, nearly asleep as he was exhausted just from everything that day. "well, can't be no worse than 'bobbing fer crab apples an love' one of those...silly dating shows that metta tried makin..."

He stretched out, and slipped off his jacket, smiling to Marris. Getting down from the couch, he sat in the floor; and gently removed her shoes; starting to massage and rub her feet carefully. "...told'ja i'd give ya a foot rub, babe...so how's the trip so far?"

Sansy however was fixing dinner for all of them, humming to himself as he cooked. He picked a classic, tacos with triple variety meat; chicken, beef and shredded pork.

Mystic did not look happy otherwise. "...I swear we gotta put these guys on a diet..."

"N-Noted, Mama Wingdin...t-thank you..." Happy called from the livingroom.

Tina managed to peek out from her wings at hearing there were some left, face still covered in tears as she kept letting out little hiccups. "See? You're okay, baby gem...you get to have your grandpa's share since he didn't share at all." Mystic gave a look at Gaster as Tina tried to calm down.

Kryssie was trying to do the same, little harder for her since whenever she cried it was hard to stop. So she was clinging on while sobbing and sniffling. She'd calm down with time.

Marris seemed to relax a bit more with the footrub, her feet were killing her not that she'd admit it outloud. "Mmm...okay I guess...I might like it better if the kids didn't keep kicking my stomach or hips. I never liked the idea of them being a month early but...fuck that month can't come any sooner...I miss seeing my feet..." She did let out a small low sounding purr when Sans hit a particular aching spot.

"...may or may not miss being the big spoon..." Marris said that last bit quietly, but just loud enough for Comic to hear.

Marrie would get out of the bath and into a lounging dress for the house. Pants were a bit of a hassle with the baby bump but dresses worked out just nicely for her. "Mmm...smells good, my silver knight! I'm starting to get hungry after all that!"

Caddy sighed, as he folded the empty boxes up and took them outside for the trashcans. "They are...something else, Mystic...but don't worry, we'll take care of everything, dear alright? How about you and Napstablook, along with Paps and Hapsta, go on home for now. I know you're all needing to unwind some, and Paps is probably needing his medication if he takes any? I forgot..."

Paps yawned, patting Ebby's bottom softly. "eh, used to take pain meds, untie caddy; but uh...till this kiddo is done with milking me dry, i can't really take anything actually...so uh, i just deal with it..."

He stood up from the couch, and a litany of popping and crackling was heard from his joints just then. Caddy's eye widened in worry at the noises. "Paps...a-are you...alright?"

Paps nodded, and straightened his tail out, with more pops being heard. "yeaaah, i'm cool untie...um, maybe once we get back home, hapsta, you can watch ebby some, i'll just go grab somethin' from muffet's eh? ain't gotta worry 'bout the kitchen and shit while we all relax."

Comic had his continual smile across his face, which brightened up more at what Marris said. "being the big spoon to your little blue tater huh? heheheheh...well, i know i like curling up against you, and putting my head right where i can hear your soulbeat, marris...i love you babe."

Sansy grinned from his footstool in the kitchen, having dressed down to just blue shorts and a gray tank top. He wore an apron around his waist, as his tail waved slightly behind him. "WONDERFUL MY DEAREST! WE'RE HAVING MY FAMOUS TRI-MEAT TACOS TONIGHT, WITH FRIED PLANTAINS AND FRESH WILD GREENS SALAD WITH A PINEAPPLE BALSAMIC VINIGRETTE!"

"Alright. Tina...you still want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa? Or do you want to come with me and Zazzy...?" Mystic kissed her little girl's nose before nuzzling her.

"...I...want grandma...please..." Tina let out a little sniffle before snuggling back with her. "Alright. Keep being good for me, okay? If you need me at all...I'll fly back. Okay?" Mystic gave her a big hug with Tina nodding, "Mind saying goodbye to Zazzy and your siblings first?"

Tina nodded as she was let down to give Napstablook a big hug. "Stay safe...but...um...h-have fun..." Napstablook gently whispered, easy to see they really did care about the little girl.

Happy heard all of that and winced, along with Napstablook. "Remind me to try and massage you when we get home, Papy..." Happy wasn't going to let that stand, "But Muffets sounds good...lets get home first."

Ebby seemed to giggle at the sounds but soon she let out a little burp. Napstablook would end up grabbing the twins after their little parent/daughter hug and letting Tina give a kiss each to her siblings before going back to the kitchen. Kryssie had calmed down a little bit more, so she wasn't outright sobbing.

"...Love you too...ya tater..." Marris managed a bit of a smile as she tried to relax back. She seemed to be going okay at least.

"Mmm...yummy! Hope you guys like meat back there!" Marrie giggled out, already giddy and excited for food. Eating for four was a journey of it's own for her.

"Yeah...sounds good...if ya got any marshmallow fluff to go with them plantain things that be great." Marris called back, only to start groaning and rubbing her stomach, "Fucking...cravings...but damn food sounds good right now..."

Caddy watched as Tina gave out lots of love to her family, and then he came over and gently picked up Tina. "Ohh, there we go Tina. We'll be fixing up dinner, and you'll have some of those lovely cream-filled doughnuts for dessert."

"Thank you for coming here, Napstablook, Mystic. We'll probably have lunch tomorrow together. And of course Hapstablook and Paps probably have some things they'll want to do with you." Caddy commented, as he gently nuzzled Tina's cheek lovingly.

Cupcake was rubbing her back and trying to help calm her down more. He felt absolutely devastated that he was stupid enough to do that. Gaster was in the same boat as him as well.

Paps tugged his shirt over once Ebby had let go. "thanks, happy. yeah, home sounds sooo damn good right now. and you little missy..." He lifted up Ebby, prompting more crackling from his shoulder joints. "...nyeeeh...you're getting a bottle tonight ma'am. no more chewing on daddy's tit, miss fanger queen."

Wingdin meanwhile was in the kitchen, completely dragging Gaster through the mud; while she ranted quietly to him in their native language of Hands. I can't believe you! I made six fuckin dozen doughnuts this morning! Making the dough, cutting them, shaping them, frying them, letting them cool, then glazing, filling with HANDMADE BAVARIAN CREAM you fat fuck, then dusted with powdered sugar. That took me nearly FOUR HOURS. And yet you two, you demolished them in A HALF HOUR.

She threw up her hands and scowled at Gaster, poking her finger into his very fat gut. I know you, I know my husband. You eat a lot. A hell of a lot. But you really couldn't have called me, or even simply asked Edge or Bitter, what treats were okay to eat and which weren't? Also...I'm going to probably kick Cupcake's ass. He's the one who got them out isn't he?! HE KNEW HOW LONG I WORKED ON THEM!

Gaster gently hugged Wingdin, and sighed. Wingdin...we are both so sorry dear...if there was a way to turn back time, I know, me and Dr. Brewer would. We let our appetites get out of control...I'm very sorry.

Wingdin just faceplanted into Gaster's soft chest, and let out a tired groan. ...Fine...

Comic chuckled softly, as he continued to rub Marris' feet. "i'm your tater, good thing i'm so rooted in the ground, huh?"

Sansy came out from the kitchen, staring at Comic. "You're as bad as my brother with the puns and jokes, Comic. Also, yes we do have marshmallow fluff, Marris. My dearest loves to have pickles with it actually. I'll open a new jar for you however! And also...eh, Comic is aware of this, but I'll let you know. I am a skelegator, half skeleton, half alligator monster...I am what's called an 'obligate carnivore' I need my diet to be nearly 70% meat. Hence...a lot of our meals are meat centered."

Comic smiled a bit, nodding along with what Sansy stated. "you still like your dinosaur oatmeal with bacon and sausage in it?"

Sansy had the biggest grin, which showed his sharp fangs. "IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE BREAKFAST MEALS! MARRIE LIKES HERS WITH MAPLE SAUSAGE AND MULTI-COLORED SUGAR ON TOP!"

Tina nodded and hugged her grandma tight, "Can I help at all, Grandma...?" she did let out a little giggle as she nuzzled him right back.

"Thanks for the invite. Not like we were planning much anyway." Mystic chucked and headed off with Happy and Pap. Happy had grabbed a dozen as Wingdin had said earlier, giving a shy goodbye before heading off.

Ebrima stuck her little lilac tongue out at her dad before letting out a tiny hurgle and tail wag. Made her look quite cute.

Marris smiled a bit more and rolled her eyes, "That was bad. Come on, I know you got better jokes than that plant . I gotta seed it ot believe it."

She looked back over at Sansy and nodded, "Alright. I don't really care what food it is. Long as it's good and edible."

"Trust me, they're more than edible! They're delicious! Also, oatmeal tastes really good with the sugar! Sprinkles also works in a pinch!" Marrie giggled out as she rubbed her bump, "Good thing too...cause we got a lot of mouths to feed in a few months!"

Caddy nodded gently, his white eye gazing lovingly over his granddaughter. "Of course you can Tina. Most of it's already done, but whatever is left you can help me with."

He carried her into the kitchen, when he saw Wingdin with her face in Gaster's chest. "Is everything okay, G?"

Gaster nodded, as he patted Wingdin's back. "Yes, is being okay, Caddy. Wingdin needed to...tell me things, how she feeling."

Wingdin stood up and ran her hand over her skull and sighed. "I'm feeling much better, Caddy. Thanking you Gaster for listening. Oh Cuppincake? I wanting to talk with you..."

Comic chuckled brightly, as he gently dug his bony thumbs into Marris foot just right. "of course i do, but do i carrot all too bother my blue berry-lightful cousin with them? i know he's like my baby bro, don't really think my jokes are apple-tizing."

Sansy stared for a moment, before he grinned brightly. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, DARJEELING, THAT I'M THE MASTER OF THE TEA-LIGHTFUL PUNS. IF YOU'LL JUST TAKE A PEKOE, OVER HERE, I'LL BERGOMET YOUR ATTENTION, BUT I PEPPER-MINT TO GIVE YOU THE TOUR OF MY HOUSE."

Kryssie had wiggled her way out of her grandpa's hold to go back with Edge. Just like her mommy, crying took a lot of energy out of her. A nap was best to bring back her strength.

Tina gave a small smile, ready to help out, "Okay...love you Grandma..." She did manage to give Caddy a little kiss on his cheek. If it was one thing that Kryssie and Tina had in common, it was that they both adored their grandparents.

Marris snickered before letting out another low purr at her husband's magic fingers. "Damn. Someone got the puns fresh out of harvest. Wheat 'til ya see what I got in store. But for now ya gotta produce the goods for dinner. Tour can be later. Lettuce eat first."

Marrie was struggling to come up with a pun, not exactly great with following the format, but she was laughing all the same with all the jokes. She even let out a few snorts at some of the ones her husband made.

Edge felt Kryssie come back up into his lap and this time she'd even crawled under his sweater to lay right on his ectogel. "You wantin ta listen to yer ol Grandpapi's beat up soul huh?"

Caddy smiled at Tina's kiss and snuggled her softly. "You are such a sweetheart. Hmm... let's see what Grandma can find for you to do honey..."

Wingdin meanwhile led Cupcake out from the kitchen to give him what for while she talked to him in the bedroom. Gaster just went and sat at the kitchen table, watching Caddy as he went about the kitchen.

Comic grinned, he loved when Marris started joking as well. "tibia honest, i'm feeling a bit worried about our marrow living space. plus, with how we're all spread out, it'll take a metacarpal to gather us back together! so now, we're all bonely it seems."

Sansy got caught up in trying to figure out what Comic was saying and he started to get a bit frustrated. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT THAT WAS ROOBIOS OF YOU TO SPILL THOSE CONFUZZLING PUNS ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Kryssie just nodded and tried to go sleep. She seemed to feel a little better at hearing his soul beat, "...s'not beat up, Grandpapi...it's nice...and soft...and good...like...you..." She let out a little yawn and snuggled up.

Tina nodded enthusiasticly, "I'll do my best, Grandma."

Marrie was now howling with laughter, "Sansyyyy! Stop! I-I can't take it..I'm gunna!" She held her stomach before rushing off to the bathroom to vomit. Luckily she didn't have much in her stomach to begin with but she ran off anyway just in case.

Marris just snickered until she saw her counter leave in a hurry. She did let out a gasp and hiss in pain at feeling a kick, "Ooof...okay...I think that's their way of saying enough is enough...damn that one hurt..."She rubbed a part of her lower chest as she tried catching her breath. Seemed that kick had knocked the wind out of her.

Edge smiled and purred in happiness. "Awww...I love ya Kitten. You're such a sweet lil' Princess..." He began to rumble happily, his short and thick tail thumping against the chair.

Caddy smiled, and set Tina down. "Of course, Tina. Now...oh! I know what we can do; we'll set the table, and I'll bring out what's for dinner. Then we can see what else needs to be done, in case Grandma Wingdin forgot to do something!"

He went to the stove and after slipping on a pair of oven mitts, he pulled out the roast, and the roasted veggie/potato mix. "We're having your famous roast, Wingdin, how lovely...and a nice blend of vegetables and potatoes...wonderful. Hmm...Tina, could you go into the fridge, and pull out a loaf of sweet brown bread? We'll heat that up to have with dinner."

Sansy immediately closed his mouth, and blushed a bit. "Mweh...M-Marrie! Oh...I'm sorry my dearest!" He ran off to the bathroom, waiting for her in worry.

Comic looked up at Marris from his spot on the floor, and he lightly rubbed the bottom curve of her heavy belly lovingly. "ya doin a'right marris? nothin goin wrong, yeh?"

In his own house, Paps was sitting in their bedroom, pumping a set of bottles for Ebrima; having already gotten four bottles and was on the last set of two. He was determined to get enough milk set up so he could actually take some of his pain medication. He saw the packet of cigarettes sitting on the dresser drawer and he knew it was all he needed to feel better.

"just another set of bottles bae-bot...i can have a cigarette and then we'll go grab dinner from muffy's...maybe i can call 'er? you think she does delivery, nyeheheheh?" Paps commented as he looked over at Happy as they sat in the bedroom with him.

"Love you too Grandpapi..." Kryssie would fall back asleep in no time.

Tina started off with getting utensils together for the table. Once she was asked to grab the bread, the lightly placed the ones she had done to the side and went off to get the bread. "Should I put it in the oven too, Grandma?"

Marrie just emptied her contents into the toilet and brushed her teeth to get the taste out, "I'm okay!"

"Nah...I'm fine...ya think these kids would be a little less rough..." Marris managed to get her barings and try to relax again, "They've always been pretty quiet only to suckerpunch me in the gut telling me they're alive..."

"I can always grab it, Papy. It's okay..." Happy assured as they were putting Ebrima into a little bear onesie they made. The thing even had a little top where she'd look like a honey bottle. "Oooo...don't you look so cute!"

Ebrima flailed her arms a bit in her new outfit, seeming to test it out. She cooed in response to her renny, seeming pretty content.

Meanwhile Mystic and Napstablook were on the couch for now. Napstablook had brought in his laptop and headphones as they tried making a mixtape. Mystic was watching her baby twins play in the playpen, making sure none of them tried to hurt themselves or fly about. Aside from the squeaks and babbles from the twins, the livingroom was pretty quiet.

Edge was still rumbling and he started to easily go back to sleep himself.

Sansy sighed and smiled gently. "Alright my dear! I'll go and get dinner plated up for us!" Comic looked up to Marris, rubbing her feet still lovingly. "alright, babe. but it's good to know they're doin' good, huh."

Paps saw the last two bottles were done; and he detached the cups, cleaning himself up. As he put the tops to the bottles, he smiled a bit. "you sure, happy? i don't want you to put yourself into a situation that would make you nervous..."

Leaning against the pillows in the bed, he grinned a bit more seeing Ebrima in their honey bear onesie. "aww, she's precious, happ. i guess though if you feel like you want to go, you could...i mean, muffy already knows what we like anyways..."

Cupcake came back into the living room after having been told off by Wingdin. He sat down at the piano and began to play quietly, a nice light song. Wingdin went ahead to the kitchen, and smiled to Tina. "Hello Tina, how are you feeling tonight?"

"I...I think I'll be okay. S-Shouldn't be too hard..." Happy assured before handing Ebrima over to him, "I'll be only a moment...um...maybe you can...check on the guests..while..I'm...gone...?"

Ebrima blew a raspberry at her dad as she was placed ontop of him, fiddling with the sleeves of the onesie as her little tail flailed about.

Tina jumped a bit at Wingdin calling her but quickly calmed down, "Um...g-good...just...um...trying to help. I...got the bread for dinner...and...I was going to help set the table..." She was still a bit shy but she was trying her best to open up a little.

Paps gently cradled Ebrima happily and chuckled at her blowing a raspberry at him. "silly girl..." Looking to Happy he smiled. "of course i'll check on our guests, hapsta. i love you dear, be careful please?"

Getting up from the bed, his back protested lightly and he sighed in aggravation. Heading over to Happy he gave them a sweet kiss on their lips, and let out a quiet hurgle of pleasure. "thank you so much. you're a doll, boo."

He grabbed his packet of medicated cigarettes, slipping them into his pocket of his khaki shorts; and headed out from the bedroom into the living room. Seeing that M and N were in the playpen; he went over and plunked Ebby in there as well. "ebby, play nice with m and n, a'right babygirl? daddy's gonna have a smoke in the recliner. maybe daddy's back won't feel like flaming crap then~"

Going to the recliner, he settled down into it; sighing quietly. Lighting up his cigarette, he took a drag and lightly blew out a plume of smoke from between his fanged teeth and out from his nasal hole. "so you two doing a'right tonight, napsta, mystic? and don't you worry about my parents, they'll do wonderful with tina, they're just like gaster and caddy, trust me."

Wingdin smiled sweetly, and patted Tina's head lovingly. "That is wonderful, sweetheart. Thank you for helping us. If you wanting you can call me Grandma Wingdin. I am much like your own Grandma you know. Go ahead, set the table, if you needing help; letting me know. Grandpa Cupcake is playing piano in living room right now if you wondering where he is."

Gaster chuckled looking to Tina. "Sugar wing...come here to Grandpa. I want to give sugars to you~ You doing so well, opening up like you are."

Happy kissed right back, even giving a little kiss to Eb's head before heading out to Muffet's Shouldn't be a big deal, they could do it! ...Hopefully.

Ebrima watched her dad sit out and decided to crawl over to her favorite rubber duck toy to chew on it. M and N were still minding their own. M was cuddling his snail plush again while N was playing around with some wooden blocks.

"We're alright. We trust the old folks to take care of her. Not worried about that. I'm more worried about her taking in everthing. She's always been nervous and shy with new people. Just like someone else I know." Mystic looked over to Napsta with a grin. The shy blue robot sank in their seat with a bright blush, only proving their wife's point.

"So...how's the surface so far? Is it everything up to what everyone wanted from it?" She decided to make some conversation as she let a wing stretch out and wrap around Napstablook to give them a little comfort. Seemed to work but their blush got brighter.

Tina gave off a little squeak at the pats, seeming to like it, "Mhmm...okay. Um...T-Thank you...uh...G-Grandma Wingdin..." It was going to take her a little time. Hearing Gaster call for her, she made her way over. Hearing she was doing good made feel happier, encouragement helped.

Paps smiled, letting out another plume of smoke. Thankfully the strong stuff was starting to work on him, easing the pain out from his bones. "haaahh...nyeeh, yeah, it pretty much is, mystic...it's gorgeous up here. we finally have space, wide open space to live and play and work in...also um, not sure about you guys, but uh...everyone is pretty much rich up here. humans...consider gold a precious commodity apparently. so...yeah."

Wingdin smiled and went off to work more on getting dinner ready, alongside of Caddy.

Gaster gently picked Tina up, and settled her on his very large stomach. "My little sweetheart, I am so proud of you." He gently rubbed her head, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You are being so good, and...I am terribly sorry about before. Gyeheheh, you know Grandpa has big appetite...I let stomach do thinking, instead of my brain."

"Huh...guess we got that waiting for us when we hit the surface, huh babe?" Mystic looked over to Napstablook. They gave a shy nod at that, "Sounds...r-really..um...nice...We...uh...are okay. We're not rich...but...we're...not poor either...so...we're okay..."

"We have to keep telling your cousin that. Like...guy is okay, but no one needs a giant fountain that's shaped like them or a lot more money than they know what to do with to be happy. We do alright with my job and the farm." Mystic assured as she lied back, "Rather work for my stuff than let it be handed to me."

Tina let out a little giggle and hugged him back, "It's...okay Grandpa...I love you. You do eat a lot though." She gently poked his stomach, "Big tummy for a big brain."

Paps smiled, and nodded. "yeah...our napstaton is a lot like that. he gives away so much of his money though. and he's very kind, even though he's terribly loud a lot of the time. i've never seen someone be able to shout in sign language, but the guy manages it..."

Gaster had a soft purple blush crossing his cheeks at her poking his admittedly very large stomach. Tina could snuggle up on him like he was a giant squishy pillow. "Gyeheheh, yes, a big tummy for my big brain. Hmm...maybe tomorrow nights we can help your Grandma make her famous fish pie with those lovely rainbow potato pancakes that Dr. Greenburg's mother taught him to make! You remember Tatti Oraline, don't you?"

Caddy sighed for a moment, almost wistfully. "Bless her soul, Gaster...Elihu was so torn up when she passed...but at least she's not in pain anymore, and she's with Zede again. Oh that scared the boys when she'd gone wandering years ago..."

Wingdin frowned sadly, and sighed. "Oh no...your Oraline passed too. Ours passed just last year. Dr. Greenburg, he so sad. But him and Eddie are doing well, they are expecting their fifth child actually. Oh! He still a physician, even in his older years and he is Marrie's ob...eh, baby doctor too."

Sansy looked over to Marris before he'd gone to set up the table for dinner, and he came out grinning brightly. "DINNER IS READY! And there's plenty for even thirds and fourths!"

"Same with Mettaton. I don't know how but even that gets me a headache anytime he does it." Mystic sighed, trying to get comfy.

Napstablook gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You..know he means well...but..he does get a little loud...though...guess you're used to it with your...um...me...?"

"Uh huh. I liked Tatti." Tina snuggled up to her grandpa, "Can we make the pancakes and pie, please? I wanna make it for Kryssie."

She knew of the people her grandparents talked about but with her shy nature, she took some getting used to Oraline. But she was at least familiar with them enough or at least knew of who they were. They ones who passed she thought were really nice people.

"Great. I'm starving. Ugh...can I just eat at the couch...? I really don't want to move..." Marris seemed to comfortable in her spot, even if she wasn't her large stomach made it harder to get up once she was like that.

Marrie was the complete opposite as she could spring up easily and head to the table for her food. Her tail was twitching like crazy at seeing what awaited for her.

Paps nodded and sighed. "yeah...we're used to it with him, but uh...it's not that bad of course. just his nature."

Gaster nodded softly, feeling her getting snuggly on his fat and fluffy gut. "Mhm. We will make them, but tomorrow. Dinner is already being done for tonights, Tina. It shouldn't be too hard to get things for fish pie and rainbow pancakes."

Comic chuckled softly, as he stood up and leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek. "four tacos for my kit-kat, coming up." He lightly patted her belly, and snickered lightly. "least you got yer own table, yeh?"

Sansy smiled as he watched Marrie coming into the kitchen to eat with him. He came over and pressed kisses to her heavy belly; rubbing the surface. "Oh you're going to love dinner, my dearest. Eat to your souls content! There's even more on the stove if you wanted!"

Down in the basement, the Observator sprang to life momentarily; as two figures stepped out from the 'doorway' that was created. A tall, sharp cheeked skeleton, clad mostly in red and black with a scar over his left socket; and a short, round faced skeleton, with sharp teeth and a collar around his neck.

"so this is it, boss. whatcha wanna even do anyways? i mean...he's fuckin old..." The short skeleton muttered quietly to the taller one.

"WE WILL LULL THEM INTO A TRAP, BROTHER. THEN...WE WILL STRIKE. COME METTA, I KNOW FATHER WOULD WANT TO SEE HIS FAMILY." The taller one, who's nickname was Boss, barked out somewhat quietly.

The short one, who's nickname was Red, shook slightly as his wife came out from the doorway first. "h-heya m-m-mars...thought youse was...g-gonna stay home..."

Happy would soon enough return with Muffets for dinner. "Um...I got a double order of our usual...h-hope you're hungry..."

Tina let out a small squeak and nod, "Uh huh...and I can help a little too."

Marris chuckled and rubbed her belly, "Only thing of me that can stand right now...thanks tater tot..."

Marrie giggled and put a few kisses on Sansy's head best she can manage. "Yep! We're all really hungry too!" Didn't waste time for her to start eating, her tail still twitching all over the place moment she took the first bite. There was a soft kick or two coming from her big belly, little ones most likely woke up from a nap.

Mettaton would soon come in with a black baby carrier. Part of him still didn't like where this was going. Mars looked extremely pissed off as she came in. A black and red clad "Tina" followed behind, holding a tiny covered sleeping baby, girl herself had a bad case of resting bitch face.

"So you can leave me with the fucking brats?! Hell no! I'm not staying on my ass all alone! Fuck that!" Mars growled at Sans, her claws out and ready to do damage at any moment's notice. She still wore a lot of ripped clothing for the style which just helped expose her already big belly.

"She didn't want to listen...though...I think your plan is going to fail anyway Uncle Papyrus...I can already see it happening." 'Tina' mentioned as she bounced the little bundle in her arms.

"Tyra...sweetheart...perhaps not now? You never know..it..um...might work? Right Papy Darling?" Mettaton tried his best to keep the morale up despite the unsureness of the situation.

"I still have doubts, Uncle...this is going to be stupid...I'm here to get it on camera." Tyra shrugged with her blank expression.

Paps grinned from his spot in the recliner, and sighed. "thanks happy, i think we'll all really enjoy it bae!"

Gaster nodded, patting Tina's back gently. "Of course you can, sugarwings..."

Comic went and got Marris her tacos, along with a couple for himself; as he settled onto the couch beside her. Sansy blushed at how happily Marrie ate, while he ate his own dinner.

Back in the basement, Boss grinned brightly, until he heard Tyra's doubts. "TYRA, KEEP YOUR DOUBTS AND STUPID COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, OR YOU'LL BE GOING BACK TO YOUR PARENTS IN A ZIPLOCK BAGGIE!"

Red shook and sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "wake up the fuckin' house why don'cha boss, ya dingus. we's here fer a reason, your plan is shit anyways. i thought we came...to talk with dad, try to get him to come back, maybe shit won't be fuckin twisted like it is with...with everyone wanting to fill his position..."

Hearing Mars growling, he took a step backwards from his wife and looked down. "...m-mars, i just thought you'd be safer at home is all. i ain't gonna...t-try to make you go back...i do love you, you crazy bitch. jus' want the best fer the brats yanno?"

Boss looked to his family and scowled. "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS...WE ARE STILL THE STRONGEST FAMILY IN OUR WORLD." Taking the steps two at a time, he entered the main house, opening the door quietly.

"Oh yes...because a 5 year old child who's currently holding your sleeping next of kin is a big threat to you, Uncle Papyrus. Why hadn't Overload Asgore dust me sooner? I'm quite the menace to our society." Tyra said this all with a monotoned voice, but it never hid the sarcasm that dripped in her voice. The little sleeping lump in her arms started to stir and whimper at hearing all the screaming, but the little girl did her best to keep him quiet.

Mettaton ended up taking the little one from her to better help, humming a soft lullaby to calm him down. Just to better protect themselves and the kids, Mettaton and Mars stayed behind to let the brothers handle things first.

"Just...come back to me alright ya toothy edge bastard...? I don't need to raise fucking brats by my fucking self..." Mars reluctantly let him go. She would never admit it, but she also came to keep an eye on him too. Didn't like being separated for too long.

"...If they die, I'll help raise Rockwell and the triplets, Aunt Mars. Let's just hope their stupidity isn't hereditary..." Tyra decided to follow behind, but kept a good distance away. Girl didn't seem afraid to take a peek herself, that and she had to get things on camera for her mother.

Meanwhile Kryssie was just waking from her nap again, scuttling out of her Grandpapi's sweater and stretching a bit to help wake her up. She ended up flopping by her grandpa's side and staying there for a bit, his stomach made her seem to disappear from that viewing angle.

Edge was still asleep, his glasses slightly askew on his face as he breathed softly in his slumber. He made a slight grunt at Kryssie scuttling out from his sweater; and he opened one eye, gazing at her for a moment. His natural hand petted her head slightly, before he let out a soft huff and soon fell back asleep rather easily in the quiet.

Cupcake was still at the piano playing quietly, and he chuckled a little seeing Kryssie having came out from Edge's sweater.

As the brothers came down the hallway, they kept a tight eye on what was happening, themselves on high guard. Cupcake heard the footsteps, and looked around, before he shrugged and kept playing at the piano. Soon enough however, a thin red bone came hurtling down the hallway, piercing the piano and breaking it with a cacophony of twanging hammers and wires; as the internal parts of the piano broke with the bone attack.

Cupcake shrieked, leaping back from the piano and looking towards where the attack came from. Boss was glaring the obese scientist down with his eyes blazing in his red magic.

"AH...You're that fat teacup I've heard Father talk about...BAHAHAHA! THIS WILL BE EASY, BROTHER!" Boss crowed excitedly, as another red bone instantly came to his hand, and he whirled on his feet towards the recliner seeing Edge frozen to the spot, as he'd begun growling.

"dad? geezus you're a fuckin softie now...ain't ya gonna get up and try ta defend yerself?" Red grinned, as he rolled his eyelights; a red bone baseball bat in his hand.

Kryssie noticed the yelling and perked up, "Grandpa!" She peeked out from her spot and growled when she saw Boss and Red, letting out a growl.

"Bad guys! Don't worry Grandpa! Grandpapi! I got the bad guys! Uncle Sansy and Mama taught me!" Kryssie jumped to her feet and prepared herself to fight, seemingly unafraid.

Tyra was just watching from the safety of the doorway with her phone on and recording. Her own strength wasn't all that great, she was better running and hiding than she was fighting. And with the way that Kryssie looked, it would be easily assumed she was the same way, she was just braver.

Tina let out a scream in hearing the piano break down and Cupcake scream, hiding herself in her grandfather's hold, "W-What was that...? G-Grandpa..."

Edge growled angrily, as he sat up slowly in the recliner, staring his boys down. "...You motherfuckers, how did'ja even get here...? OH GODDAMN IT! You forgot to turn off the Observator, DOC!"

Cupcake had already summoned his porcelain Cadster Blasters, his own orange eye blazing in his bravery in some attempt to save his family from this threat.

Gaster held Tina close to his chest, as she hid herself in the crook of his large arm. "Shhh...Grandpa check out. You staying with Grandmas...okay? Wingdin, barricade door when I leave with thick strings, Caddy, keep Tina safe, no matter what. I be back, hopefully..."

He got up and summoned a Gaster Blaster of his own, slowly creeping out from the kitchen, despite his immense size, the man could be silent on his feet if need be, thanks to his expert mastery over blue magic.

Red looked to Cupcake, then to Gaster, who he saw was coming out from the kitchen, and he started to sweat a bit. "uhh...b-boss...geez, we're kinda...o-outnumbered here..."

Boss looked to the porcelain Cadster Blasters and easily he threw red bones to shatter them without a problem, then he grabbed Kryssie in his own magic, lifting the kitten up; with a malicious snarl on his face. "DON'T WORRY BROTHER...WE'VE GOT A BARGAINING CHIP RIGHT HERE!"

Gaster growled, and similarly so did Edge. But Edge was quicker on his feet then Gaster was however.

Edge snarled viciously and leapt at Boss, tackling him to the ground. "YOU LET GO OF MY KITTEN NOW!"

As his back slammed against the floor, the hold on Kryssie was dropped, and straight into Red's hands. Red gave Kryssie a nervous grin. "heya...kiddo..."

Kryssie let out a loud lion growl before biting Boss sharply in the arm. She let her claws come out and scratch his chest before managing to squirm out using the little water magic she knew from Aqua.

"I got it Grandpapi!" She looked ready to attack again as she let watery vines grow around her before they attacked the two bone brothers, the water vines threw themselves around the brothers, trapping Red but throwing Boss around the room and against walls, a trick she learned from her mom.

"BAD GUYS! BAD GUYS! NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY OR ME! TAKE THAT! AND THIS! AND THAT!" She kept growling out and attacking.

Tyra had ended up coming into the room to get a better view of everything for the camera, which included passing trough Gaster, "Excuse me...you're blocking my view, sir..." She looked bored of the whole thing but otherwise she was harmless. "Interesting...my counter has greater strength here...facinating..."

Gaster blinked a bit in curiousity by then at Tyra, who had simply phased right through him to get a better view apparently. "Uh...o-okay..."

Edge watched with a proud look on his face as Kryssie was beating the shit out of Boss, slamming him against the walls and ceiling as well as the floor. "That's my kitten..."

Red just struggled against the watery vines, growling and snapping at them, but unable to really do much, as unfortunately he was utterly exhausted before he'd come there.

Boss however was getting absolutely wailed upon by the little five year old. Wingdin heard the noises and she started to come out from the kitchen, wondering what was going on. She was much more confident then Caddy was however in these kind of situations.

Seeing the Fell Brothers, she scowled. "KRYSTABELLE, DROP HIM! GRANDMA HANDLE BAD BOYS!"

She rolled up the sleeves of her dress she wore, and picked up the bottom edge of her dress, stomping into the living room with the most livid expression upon her face.

Kryssie winced at hearing Caddy and immediately dropped Boss onto the floor, putting her vines away in the process, "Yes Grandma!"

Tyra stopped the recording just then and watched everything go down, "...I told you so..." she uttered out monotonedly in seeing her battered uncle on the floor, "Least you live to see another day...possibly."

Kryssie looked over at her grandpa and stayed with him while her grandma and grandpapi dealt with the intruders.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON UP THERE!?" Mars yelled out from the basement, not liking the sounds coming from upstairs.

Wingdin came over to Boss, and grabbed him by the top of his skull, yanking him to his feet, and she shoved her fingers straight up his nasal hole in a fierce manner. "PAPYRUS GASTER! I can't believe you! You coming here, and you trying to start shits in MY TIMELINE!? I gonna tear your ass ten ways to damn Sunday! YOU THINK WE GONNA ROLL OVER AND TAKE IT!? NO!"

Red had managed to get to his feet, and he stared at Wingdin worriedly. "who the fuck are youse?!"

Wingdin glared at Red, her purple eyelights smoking by then. "I'm your worse damn nightmare, Sans! I've been planning this inter-timeline meetup for nearly TWO MONTHS NOW! I make everyone thinking it 'spur of moment' so they don't feel so bad at how much I plan, but you know what!? I TELL EVERYONE NOW! I planning this for long, long time! I HAVE FAT HUSBAND AND COUNTERPART EATING MY DESSERTS! I have bitchy daughter-in-law counterpart, I have loud robots times two now! SO MUCH TO KEEP UP WITH! And now YOU gonna come start shits!?"

She yanked Boss down to her level, her fingers still in his nose hole. "UH-HUH. NO. You can stay and be good, or you can go back to shitty Underfell and go kill someone there! YOU AIN'T GONNA DUST NOTHIN' WHILE I STILL STANDING!"

Hearing Mars yelling, she looked towards the hallway. "AND WHOEVER IN BASEMENT, GET ASSES UP HERE NOW!"

Kryssie clung onto Cupcake, shaking on how mad Wingdin was, "...Grandma's scary..."

Tina was still in the kitchen, shaking and whining as she clung onto her grandmother, "Grandma...I-I'm scared...I don't like this anymore..."

Mars and Mettaton would end up coming up. Mars had brought a metal pipe with her as defense while Mettaton just prepared for the worst himself. "D-Don't...hurt us! We have children! P-Please!" Mettaton begged while holding a now crying Rockwell in one of his many arms.

"They won't, Uncle. We're not in our world anymore and according to her last threat, it doesn't seem like any dust will spread in the house. Suits me fine...that means I don't have to help clean up...not that I would..." Tyra came closer over to Wingdin and her uncles, "Did I not tell you so? I told you so."

"Shut up, ya little brat! Now how about ya let my fucking husband go and we get the fuck home!" Mars growled already seeing the mess made.

Cupcake held Kryssie and he sighed softly. "Y-Yes...Grandma has a breaking point, Princess...and it's been broken...she'll be okay, it does take a lot to get her this mad...alright?"

Caddy held Tina close to his chest, and closed his working eye, humming softly. "It'll be okay, Tina...I've always told you, trouble seems to follow Grandma and Grandpa around...this will pass, I'm right here, see? I won't let you get hurt..."

Wingdin gazed at Mars and Mettaton, then she looked to Boss. "...You gonna stay and try to be good, or you gonna go?" She muttered softly, glaring at Boss.

Boss coughed slightly as Wingdin had removed her fingers from his nose hole; and he sighed. "THERE WAS AN ULTIMATE REASON WHY WE CAME...AND THAT WAS AN ATTEMPT AT OUR FATHER'S LIFE. HOWEVER, SINCE THAT OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T WORK, WE WILL GO WITH MY HUSBAND'S IDEA...TO RECONNECT WITH OUR FATHER."

Edge looked to Boss and walked over to him. Then he just bitch slapped Boss across his skull. "You fuckin DINGUS. You really think I'm gonna just welcome you back with open fuckin arms, after youse tried to dust me?"

Boss slowly turned his head back to Edge, the slap not having really phased him much; but he didn't move a muscle against his father. "...Not exactly, but that would make the process a hell of a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

Red just looked up at Edge, looking a lot like a beat dog who wanted to mouth off, but had no energy to do so. When Edge looked at him, he wasn't sure what to really say. "...um...i figured we weren't gonna like...dust ya outright...only if youse was gonna attack us, actually...but uh, guess pap had other plans...i dunno, i just tagged along, dad..."

Bitter had heard the loud noises and he had worriedly came out from the bedroom, where he'd been resting in his boredom; not caring much for Gaster or Caddy's presence, and he blinked his eyes when he saw Boss and Red. "...Guess our kids decided to drop in, huh?"

Boss narrowed his eyes, looking to Bitter. "I remember you dying. What happened?"

Bitter snickered brightly, and floated over closer to Boss, poking his forehead cheekily. "I'm a tough mother, Pap, can't kill me, bahahaha!"

Red looked like he was thinking a bit, and he smiled. "...yeh, guess you are our mom in a way. uh, glad to see ya, ma..."

Boss looked from Bitter to Red, then back to Bitter, and just threw his hands in the air. "FUCK IT. We'll do it Metta's way! Be nice, cajole around, jape and joke and lowercase love every fucking body! Whatever."

Kryssie nodded and stayed with him, watching the fell brothers just in case they did any funny business.

Tina sniffled and nodded against Caddy, "...O-Okay..."

"Are you only going the peaceful route because you just got your ass handed to you by a child my age, Uncle? It was certainly a sight to behold..." Tyra let out a small "heh" before heading to the kitchen to find a snack. She passed by her aunt and uncle and to the kitchen where Tina let out a surprised scream in seeing her. Tyra just looked at Caddy and Tina for a second before continuing to the fridge and opening it with her magic to find some good contents. She settled on a donut that she saw in the box.

Mars didn't know what to do or say now. Mettaton still looked a bit relieved in hearing Boss was going to try and play nice. He did give a small wave at Edge and Bitter, "H-Hello...s-sorry for dropping in. Don't mind us..."

Caddy frowned and with his magic, he nabbed the doughnut from Tyra's hands before she could take a bite out of it. "I don't know who you are, but you look like my granddaughter. And no granddaughter of mine, is going to have a doughnut before they eat their dinner, ma'am."

Edge just blinked and sighed. "...Yeah, hi. Don't worry yerself. So...how has uh...life treated ya, son?"

Boss pinched his nasal ridge, and growled softly. "...I've ousted Undyne to become the Captain of the Royal Guard, under Overlord Asgore. Your cowardly escape from your position has created a vacuum effect, and many monsters have dusted to take over your place. To be honest I'm jealous of what you were able to accomplish, Father."

He looked to Rockwell who still was in the baby carrier. "...Oh and I've had a brat with Metta too. His name is Rockwell and he's a beautiful pain in my ass!"

Red went over to Mars, and he gently wrapped his arms around her the best he could, partially hiding in the fluff of his jacket and partially against her heavy belly. "...fuck i'm sorry i'm a little bitch, babe..." He muttered, closing his eyes almost pitifully.

Tyra watched her donut go with the same resting bitch face she had on earlier, "...You could have told me there was dinner prepared. I haven't eaten all day...the idiot uncles of mine forgot to feed me..."

Tina blinked at her edgier self, unsure of how to really talk like that. Tyra noticed however, "Not polite to stare. I'm very familiar we look very similar..."

"S-sorry..."

Mettaton had just got Rockwell to settle down in his arms, "P-Pleasure...he's a sweetheart, I swear." He decided to be a little brave and head over for Edge and bitter to see him and their little darkened angel.

Mars sighed and wrapped pat his head, "...Just glad I'm not leaving back home with dust in a bag...you're a little bitch sometimes..but...you're my little bitch you utter dumb fuck..." She tried hugging him with her tail as much as she could allow. Her tail had a bit of a dent in it from an old fight but, it healed fairly well aside from that.

Tyra ended up coming back to the living room shortly, "You are Captain of the Royal Guard but got bested by a five year old...a Judge of the Underground with little energy to actually be back up...it's no wonder shit has gone down back home...Least mother anticipates and plans accordingly unlike you two..."

"Kid...I swear to the stars above, you better shut the fuck up!" Mars was already growling again.

Bitter had had enough of the bratty, deadpanning granddaughter of his. He scooped her up and gave her a swift smack on her bottom; staring at her harshly. "You need to watch your tone, ma'am! Do you hear me? You are gonna listen to me and Edge, your G'ma and G'pa. Got it!"

He then hugged her tightly to his chest, and sighed. "I don't like smacking ya, but you needed it."

Edge looked to Rockwell, and he smiled softly. Gently he scooped up Rockwell into his arms, and held him against his chest. "Heya kiddo...I'm your G'pa...you're a little devil ain't you? Yes you are...yer gonna be so strong..."

Delicately he gave Rockwell a kiss to his forehead, and smiled again; before handing him back to Metta. "You and Pap make a beautiful kid, Metta. If ya wanna you can call me Dad or Papi I guess. Most of the kids 'round here call me Papi."

Red nodded softly, and closed his eyes. He let out a quiet growl, looking to Tyra. "...it's more then just that you little brat...and uh...ma, me and mars we's having triplets..."

Bitter smiled and sighed. "Triplets? Damn...they'll be little strong bastards for sure, Mars, Sans. I'm proud of youse two for surviving long as you have."

Tyra just watched Bitter with what looked like a blank expression. But instead of the usual fire or snark she had in her eyes like earlier, they seemed...empty. She didn't say or do anything else than seeming to limp in Bitter's hold.

Rocky let out a little burrble in all the noise and kisses. He seemed to enjoy more being with Metta than anything else. Mettatons seemed grateful for that, "Thank you...Papi..."

Mars didn't say anything else but nod as she kept Sans close. Took her a while before she actually spoke up, "We...manage...still hell on earth though..."

Bitter gently held Tyra close to his chest, knowing that empty look, it still shook him slightly, but he knew that his spanking had gotten through to her. As he held her, he softly gave her a kiss on her head between her ears. "There we go, brat...G'ma lowercase loves ya, kiddo..."

He hovered closer to Rockwell, and smiled. "Hey there, Rocky; I'm yer G'ma...aw, you really are cute as anythin. I gotta agree with Edge, youse two made a good kid. Uh, call me Ma, I guess. Most of the kids call me Pops, but whatever."

Edge came over to Mars and gave her a slight hug; even though he knew he'd probably get a scratched face if not worse for his trouble. "Glad to see youse though. Yanno...if ya wanna escape...your welcome here."

Cupcake looked up at what Edge said, his porcelain head going a shade pale. "Edge, where...what?"

Edge sighed, rolling his eyelights. "Doc, don't get your slacks in a twist. I'd help 'em get they own house and whatever. It's not like they'd be shacking up here anyways. I mean, Sans and Marrie don't live with us no-ways, so yeah, it ain't much different. And I'll help Pap and Metta get their own house too. Least I can do to help my own boys out. If they're willing of course..."

Boss looked to Mettaton, and frowned for a moment. "I...I DON'T KNOW."

Red looked to Mars, a pleading look in his eyes. In the last few months he'd been rather abused by Overlord Asgore, and had kept rather quiet about it to Mars, not wanting her to think less of him. It was a way to keep Asgore from bothering Mars in a very bad way, or harming their children. "...please, mars...i...i don't wanna go back..."

Mars looked at Sans with a concerned look, one she didn't give when they were in front of others, "...baby...wha...I..." She placed a hand on his cheek, "...You want to stay...?" She had her own family back home. None of them deserved to be back there. Her sister was suffering enough along with her brother.

MTT nodded with a smile as he stood by Boss. Rocky continued to babble lightly for a little while. He seemed to think about the offer for a bit, really debating if it was a good idea. He still had his cousin left behind and his Alphys. Granted both were crazy and not very friendly in their own ways but, he still owed so much to both of them. "I...don't know...either...maybe..we could stay a while...just for a while...ma..."

Tyra's eyes widened at hearing the conversation, "NOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T MAKE ME STAY! NO! NOOOOOO!" She started breaking into hysterical crying, trying to escape from Bitter's hold. Be about the only time where she had lost it in front of others.

Red leaned into her touch, and he gulped softly. "c-can ya come ova here, i wanna show ya..." He led her to the side of the hallway, slightly out of view of others, and he took off his thick black leather jacket with it's fur lining. Wearing only a thin red tanktop underneath, one could see the chips and gouges that were fresh in his arm bones.

"a-and uh...o-overlord's b-been using me...uh...uh fer a toy...k-kinda..." He whimpered softly, looking pleadingly to Mars. "...i'll bring 'em ova here...or...or something babe, i just...don't wanna go back...a-and you can't neither. he'll just...t-take you like he's wanted...to do..." Red shivered, as he quickly slipped his jacket back on.

Bitter chuckled quietly, a gentle smile across his face. "Well, sure ya can stay a while, Metta-" Before he could say anything else, he'd nearly been thrown backwards and upside down by Tyra's frantic and hysterical crying as she attempted to escape from his gloves.

"HOLY SHIT! Kiddo! Kid calm the fuck down!" Bitter gently placed Tyra on the floor, and righted himself. "Now tell yer G'ma what the fuck is goin on with youse...I ain't gonna make ya stay...but why wouldn't you want to escape somewhere safer? I'd help your parents get here too, long as they promise to not dust anyone..."

Mars looked at Sans with wide eyes, a hand covering her mouth, "Sansy...baby...why didn't ya fucking tell me!? Oh...oh my stars...baby..." She didn't do much else but pull him in close and hold him tight. "...Okay...okay...we'll stay but...fuck..don't...fucking keep this shit from me! How long has he been doing this?!"

Tyra kept screaming and yelling, begging not to go. MTT tried getting a hand over to help calm her down. Tyra seemed to cling onto her uncle, sobbing, "No..no...no...nooo..."

"...I know why...her mother will refuse to leave..." MTT carefully picked her up, even if she fought it, "...She won't rest until the Overlord is dead by her hands...or she's dusted by his...I remember that from my cousin...She doesn't want to leave her alone...not forever..."

"if...if i told ya, he'd send the guard to dust ya...he wanted you, b-but i convinced him to take me, babe..." As Mars pulled him close to her, he started almost sobbing in her arms. "n-nearly a year...he wanted ya...b-but i got him to just take it out on me...i'm sorry, i'm fuckin sorry mars..."

Bitter just watched worriedly and sighed. "Oh...oh my gawd...okay, Tyra...you don't have to stay, G'ma didn't know all'a that! You don't have to stay, my violent little princess..."

Edge looked worried as well, and he shook his head. "She's thinkin' of going after the Overlord...geezus...yeah that ain't gonna work none. Even I'm not strong enough to do that..."

Cupcake just walked over to his piano and stared at it for a moment. "...Edge you owe me a piano."

Edge glanced to Cupcake and nodded. "O'course Sweet-Tea. I'll take care of it soon as I can, a'right?"

The obese scientist then went on through to the kitchen, and settled down at the kitchen table, still holding Kryssie in his gloves. By then Gaster came back and Caddy immediately gave Tina to him; knowing she would want her Grandpa's stomach.

So, what's going on, Brewer? Gaster asked quietly to Cupcake, as they then began to start to eat their plates of dinner that Wingdin and Caddy had given them respectively.

It appears that Edges sons, from his home timeline had come to try to exact...revenge, perhaps? But luckily things blew over rather quickly. I am worried about his son Sans, he appeared that he'd been abused, I could see it in his eyes...but by whom I do not know. Cupcake replied, as he held out a fork of Kryssie's own food to her, opting to feed his five year old granddaughter, than make her leave his lap.

Abused? That's...I've heard tell of the Underfell timeline, in talking with Wingdin, Bitter, and the few times I've spoken with Edge in the past...but to hear of abuse...that's odd, even for their timeline I would think. Gaster muttered in his thinking, as he did the same, a blue magic'd hand of his holding a fork of roast out to Tina so she could eat as well.

They want to overthrow their King, or 'Overlord' as they call him. Breaking their barrier is one thing, but getting rid of a king...perhaps if we put our minds together, we can help them acheive this, Gaster? Cupcake had a nearly wicked grin across his face as he spoke so easily to Gaster, still feeding Kryssie if she wished it.

Ah, there are so many ways to covertly be rid of someone, hidden attacks, poisoning, subterfuge, ah, but which one is best for such a well-protected and coveted evil man like him? Gaster chuckled, as he pressed a kiss to Tina's head while feeding her more.

Mars didn't say anything else but hold him, "...Thank you...Sans...I'll stay...for you and...our kids...I'll stay, baby...just...don't leave me anymore...don't leave me alone anymore..." She tried not to whimper or cry, but it didn't stop her tears from falling.

MTT kept trying to calm her niece down. Tyra seemed to calm down but she went back to her blank and empty expression. "I know, baby...I know...Mama's going to be okay...okay...? We can stay for a little...just a little...and you can go back...is that okay...?" That seemed to be enough to get a nod out of the girl. "...Papy...can you hold Rocky for a moment...please?"

Tina and Kryssie weren't as fluent in hands as any of the rest of their family. For the most part, they knew basic stuff. With that, they just ate their dinners happily with their grandparents, being happier than they were earlier.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Kryssie giggled and hugged Cupcake.

Tina nuzzled her grandfather back before taking another bite of food, "Hmm..thank you..."

Red could only nod, as he trembled in her arms. His own HP was not 10, nor was it 1. It was at 0.3. It was sheer hatred and determination to live for his wife and his unborn children that he continously survived with just a third of a single HP of his health. "...i...i won't leave...n-no more...i'll stay...i promise ya..."

Boss took Rocky into his arms, and he gazed down at his son, a rare smile crossing his face. "...There's my little killer...hmm...Mamaton is spoiling you isn't he? Yes he is, turning you into something as soft as your Uncle Sans..." He mumbled uncharacteristically softly to his son, his eyelightless sockets gazing to Rocky almost lovingly.

"Your welcome, Princess." Cupcake nodded absentmindedly as he had a third glove supporting Kryssie's bottom; while he had a fourth glove helping to feed her. He was thankful she didn't mind being fed like a baby occasionally. His main hands were feeding himself and gesturing while he spoke to Gaster intently. I would personally think that poisoning would be easily side-stepped, Gaster...you can have other people testing your food, or perhaps he could just be too damn strong to be poisoned anyways!

"You are welcome, Sugarwings. Grandpa loves you." Gaster murmured quietly to Tina, as he continued to feed her gently with his blue magic'd hand. And just like Cupcake he was thankful his own granddaughter didn't mind the infantile feeding occasionally. Maybe then Edge could just try a straight out attack then, brute force, with a meditated plan...Oh, with more than just himself of course it might work then...

The entire time the two scientists were chattering away at their incredibly serious subject, Wingdin and Caddy were seated beside their husbands quietly eating their own dinner. As they both were fluent in Hands it was slightly concerning them, but for their granddaughter's sakes they kept their expressions neutral.

Cupcake gazed to Gaster, a grin crossing his face once again. Perhaps we can go and assist Edge and the others then?

Gaster nodded, taking a large bite of his own food. That's perfect, Brewer! We can go, and with our strength and the power of our DT on our sides, we'll all be unstoppable!

Boss had gone to the doorway to the kitchen, idly listening to the two fat scientific idiots blathering on in Hands about what they were planning to accomplish. Shaking his head, he went back to the living room, and gazed to MTT. "...Can you believe those fat idiot counterparts of Father are planning on joining him to take down the Overlord?! They're such creampuffs they'll most likely DUST within just a minute of being in that goat idiots PRESENCE!"

Mars peppered a few kisses on him despite the tears, "...I love you, Sansy...I love you so fucking much..." She gave him a passionate kiss, not daring to let him go.

Rocky cooed out lightly and reached over to his papa. He was a little healthier than his alpha counterpart but he still had a lot of growing to do.

MTT sighed as he got himself up, Tyra still in two of his arms, "Papy...easy sweetheart...Maybe you should...talk with them...? You know how dangerous he can be...not to mention if they get in front of the rebellion..."

Red returned the passionate kiss, clinging to Mars as firmly as he could despite her very large belly and his own trembling, weak arms. Out of the three of the Sans he was honestly the most pitiful and weakest right then.

Boss held Rocky in his arms, and nodded firmly to his husband's advice. "...Talk with them...ugh. I want to smack them both silly, at least Father knows not to bother with the Overlord by himself, but those two lardballs don't know what the hell they're getting into!"

Edge rose an eyebrow listening to Boss. "How's about I go talk with him. I'm married to one of them, and the other is a close friend, sorta...I'll get them to let go of this."

Getting up from the recliner, where he'd sat down again with Bitter, he let Bitter hover off, and then he went to the kitchen to speak with Cupcake and Gaster. Bitter hovered over near Boss, looking to him and MTT curiously as a gentle smile crossed his face. "So, this is my grandson, huh? What's his name, Metta?"

Rocky started to suck on his hand and kept cooing.

"Thank you Papi...that...would be nice..." MTT looked a bit relieved at that as he watched Edge head to the kitchen. Once he saw Bitter, he smiled and gave his son a little pet on the head, earning another soft coo and reach for his hand to hug him.

"His name is Rockwell...he's an absolute sweetheart...and loves being held and when people sing songs. Sweet baby he is..." MTT giggled as Rockwell managed to grab his hand and start hugging his finger.

Boss had been thinking deeply on what he needed to do, and he growled angrily, throwing his hands up suddenly as he realized everything he was attempting to plan was hitting dead ends.

Bitter screeched and grabbed Rockwell quickly to keep him from hitting the floor. "YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! Oh, oh don't cry Rocky, G'ma's got ya, I got ya baby..."

The ghostly grandmother held Rockwell close to his chest, hovering higher than Boss could even reach, and he stuck his tongue out at him, before closely examining the little baby carefully. "Are you okay, Rockwell...was your Papa a stupidhead, yes he was...not even realizin youse was in his arms! G'ma's got you, I won't let that happen ever again..."

Edge had gone to the kitchen and was conversing with Cupcake and Gaster about what they'd wanted to do, and he earnestly listened to them, and helped to convince them that going in guns and Gaster Blasters a-blazing wasn't a good plan in the least. If they wanted to help it could be possible, but they had to devise something different, however.

Red just cuddled against Mars after he'd gotten her to sit on the floor in the darkness of the hallway. He let out a quiet whine, his tail between his legs literally as he clung to her rounded heavy belly; feeling their babies moving around a bit. "...i love you too, mars-bar...my sweet kitty...i'm just yer whipped mongrel...but i'll neva leave ya, i'll be right by yer side...i can sit, stay, roll over, and love you foreva..."

Rocky immediately began crying at the suddeness of being dropped and picked up again. It spooked him pretty bad., but otherwise he looked okay.

"PAPY!" MTT yelled out in seeing it happen, but immediately calmed down when Bitter caught him. He did seem to get the bravery to smack Boss's cheek though, "What were you thinking!? You could have killed our son! You just promised not to hurt anyone and you forgot you had OUR BABY in you arms?! How does that even work!?"

Tyra seemed to break out of her trance from earlier as she listened to MTT rag on her uncle. She just rolled her eyes and kept quiet for now. She was a bit more annoyed that she still hadn't eaten anything at all.

Mars rubbed his back, her tail still around him as best as she could manage, "...long as you're here...just...be here...and I'll love you forever more, cherry baby..." she pressed a few more kisses on him before attempting to snuggle him. Was a bit hard with her big belly.

"...hey...baby...? You wanna sneak on off for a little...? Right now, I could go a little for the lovin' part..."

Bitter gently nuzzled Rocky's cheek, rubbing his back lovingly. "Shhhh...G'ma's got you...it's a'right...G'ma's got you..." Although he was talking sweetly to Rocky, he was outright glaring angrily at Boss.

Boss took in a deep breath, after being smacked soundly by MTT; and he sighed. "...I was lost in thought, dear. I still promise to not hurt anyone...on purpose at least...I am terribly sorry."

Bitter swooped down and hovered within an inch of his younger son's face. "Well guess what dingus, you ain't getting this precious little brat back until you learn not to DROP HIM."

He looked to Tyra, and narrowed his eyes for a moment, studying her expression. "Yer hungry ain't ya kid? So, how about G'ma fix ya up a plate of food. It's good shit, and high-quality too."

Red nodded, still whining softly. He couldn't really find much words at that moment. He rubbed her big belly lovingly, and kissed her cheeks more. "...yeah...let's go...somewhere...there's gotta be somewhere here..."

Reluctantly, he helped her to her feet, and went back down the hallway. Soon enough he found a spare bedroom that Wingdin and Cupcake had, and they'd gone inside with Red locking the door behind them.

Rocky managed to calm down after a while before falling back asleep. Baby boy was tired.

"Just...be careful next time, Darling...please...? MTT sighed before kissing Boss's cheek where he slapped him, "I...just love our son and...I don't want him dusting over the smallest or stupidest things...especially since were in a better place for him...for us...I'm sorry, love..."

Trya didn't want to look at Bitter in the eye, she just nodded, still keeping to her silence. MTT gently let her down so she could go eat, he felt bad for not getting her something sooner.

Bitter gently held Rocky in his gloves, and smiled at the little boy. "Aw...he's so cute when he's sleepin' Metta..."

Boss sighed, and nodded softly. "I love our son too, Metta...I am so so sorry about that...it...oh wow, it is still so much being here and everything..." He gently wrapped his arms between Metta's four arms, and hugged him close to his chest.

Bitter gently led Tyra to the kitchen, and got her a plate of food. "Here you go, Tyra...G'ma'll take care of you, a'right? You wanna sit with G'pa while ya eat? You might act like ya hate us, but we do love ya, kiddo..."

Metta hugged his husband right back, two sets of arms around Boss's neck while the other two kept to his back. "I love you...it's a lot...but you said it yourself...we're a strong family...right sugar spice...?"

Tyra followed without a word, her resting bitch face still on, even as she started to eat. Once she was asked a question she would speak, part of what she was taught, "I don't need to...thank you sir...I'll be on my own...as desired..." even with her monotoned voice, the answer she gave sounded automated. After that, she's go back to silence.

Boss grinned, and kissed Metta passionately, letting out a tiny growl of pleasure. "WE ARE THE STRONGEST FAMILY, MY DEVASTATINGLY DARING BELOVED METTATON..."

Bitter sighed softly, tilting his head as he listened to her. The resting bitch face he was used to, he himself had it most times anyways. "But we don't desire you to be on your own, Tyra...we want you to be with us actually...we're a family. Wouldn't you want snuggles from your G'pa, like your counterparts? Tina is snuggling her Grandpa Gaster, and Kryssie is snuggling her Grandpa Cupcake...your G'pa Edge is ready and willin' to give you snuggles too sweetie! And it don't make you no tougher to get snuggles. I mean...you saw Kryssie beating the shit outta your Uncle Papy right? And she's still snuggling and purring away..."

MTT laughed into the kiss before kissing back just as passionately, "That's my handsomely dastardly devil Papy~" Kisses didn't seem to stop there, especially when one of his lower arms started cupping Boss's hips while one of the upper ones played with his neck bones.

"Snuggles from grandpa are great! Try it!" Kryssie encouraged as she took another bite, just seeming happy to spend time with her grandparents.

"Mhmm. It's really nice." Tina shyly commented back, reclining softly on Gaster's stomach, seeming more than content.

Tyra however didn't budge, but she didn't eat. She had no idea how to comprehend all that. Most snuggles she got were a few hugs from her Dama Nast, the holds/hugs she'd give for her baby cousin or siblings, the hugs she'd get from her aunt Verri, and...well...she didn't know if the "hugs she got from her mother were really hugs. It seemed to hurt the more she tried to think about it, enough that she held her head and dropped the fork she was using to eat.

"N-No...I...I...c-can't...it's...not...not a rule...n-not a rule..." She shook in her seat, her eyes going wide and soon she was back to a total blank expression as her pupils shrank to small snake like slits. A marking of a star in a circle appeared at the base of her neck as she went through a "reset" in her emotional state.

"Rule 1...do not speak unless spoken to...Rule 2...always have suspicion of others...even those close to you...Rule 3...when in a state of trouble, run and keep hidden...do not engage...do not break...do not make it worse...hide and wait it out until someone comes... Rule 4...keep any evidence for anything...be it blackmail, bribery, or vengence...Rule 5...it is always kill or be killed...violence on violence is a rule of beasts...but tis law when beasts are running the cage. Those tamed do not last..." she spoke within her trance like state, the mark on her glowing and fading as she recited before seeming to stop and fade, causing her to keep blank for a few more minutes. She'd come right back and continue eating in silence, as if nothing happened.

Boss blushed a brilliant red across his cheeks, and he laughed brightly, looking around for a moment, then he toted MTT back down to the basement. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN MY DEAREST METTATON!"

Bitter blinked a bit, listening to Tyra and he floated backwards a bit nervously. He looked to Edge, then back to Tyra. This kid is going back home. NOW. I do not know what the hell this is, but it is terrifying.

Edge's eyes narrowed and he looked to Tyra. "Headhunters..."

He growled deeply, and put his two natural fingers to the base of her neck. "Parva caput venandi, audi magistrum tuum, et audire me, WD Gaster, et veteris praecepta oblivisci omnes, vetus Vespasiani imperium, et eritis sicut alia puellae paulo ceciderunt."

(Little head hunter, listen to your master, you will listen to me now, WD Gaster, you will forget all old rules, all old commands, and you will be like any other little fell girl.)

Edge hoped it would work, using what spark of Black Magic he still had deep within him that was welling to the surface with the love for his granddaughter Tyra.

MTT let out a small yelp in surprise before letting out a robotic laugh as he was toted off, "Can't wait, Darling~"

Tyra went wide-eyed again as Edge got a hold of her. She listened to the command and let it sink in. Without her mother around to really fight it off, it seemed to take hold..

Both Tina and Kryssie looked scared and concerned on what was happening as they both clung to their respective grandfathers.

Tyra would go limp and blank for a bit again before slowly coming back. "Hmmm...?" She slowly looked over at Edge, unsure of what to do for now. She never felt this...free to think...before.

Gaster and Cupcake gently rubbed their granddaughter's backs comfortingly, watching curiously as to what Edge was doing.

Edge smiled softly to her. "Heya, Tyra. You wanna have snuggles with yer G'pa? Your choice Puddin~" He patted his somewhat chubby gut with his robotic hand, grinning happily to the little girl.

Tyra blinked up at him, part of her felt something..missing with the question. But she brushed it to the side for now, not really sure what she would need to do before slowly flying up and landing in his lap.

"Is...she okay grandpapi...?" Kryssie seemed worried over how her new friend was doing.

Edge gently rubbed Tyra's back, and pressed a light kiss to her head between her ears. "Good job, Tyra. You did good."

He looked to Kryssie, and nervously smiled. "It's a lot ta explain, Kitten...Grandpapi kinda...had to...um...reprogram her..."

Cupcake stared at Edge, and tutted softly. "At least you're trying to fix her...just be careful. You are messing in things that might be bigger than you are, love..."

Tyra seemed to lean in a bit, trying to take everything in. It felt...nice. Nicer than she first initially expected. She just relaxed in and kept her eyes closed.

"Reprogram...? Oh! Like when Uncle Napstaton gets too loud that he breaks his speakers? Or when the tv breaks...?" Kryssie asked curiously.

"Um..no...not really like that. It's..kinda the same. Reprogram is to fix a code or a thing that tells machines what to do. So it works better or fixes a problem that's made." Tina tried to clarify for her counter since she was a little more knowledgable in science thanks to her grandfather.

"Huh...? But Tyra's not a machine..or a robot...right?" Kryssie still seemed confused.

Edge rumbled softly, starting to purr in happiness at how she responded to her instruction from him. "There we go...G'pa loves you so much..."

Cupcake nodded softly, looking to Tina. "Your Grandpa is teaching you lots about science isn't he dear? I've been teaching Kryssie the piano, knitting and she's learning culinary arts from her Grandma!"

Gaster smiled softly, patting Tina's back. "Ah, well, I cannot cook to saving my life, so I teach her all about the sciences, and I am teaching knitting as well. That is something that we share it is seeming. She too is learning cooking from her Grandma...as for this...reprogramming, no she is not machine or robot, far as can tell..."

Edge sighed softly, and pressed another kiss to Tyra's head. "She is the daughter of a Headhunter...a dangerous black magic sect back in Fell. I once was a Elder Council Member of their group...it's how I knew to reprogram. It had been so long since I'd used it, I wasn't...sure if it would even work, to be honest. But I used my ability and the grasp of my Black Magic to attempt to help her."

"She was programmed presumably to blindly follow someone...based on those rules and regulations she stated before...I imbued in her that she would forget all old rules and all old regulations and that she would only listen to me, WD Gaster, and that she would be like any other Underfell girl..." Edge stated quietly, looking to her.

Gaster's eyes widened, and he sighed. "She is stuck here with you then, isn't she?"

Cupcake frowned worriedly. "If she gets sent back, she'll most likely get killed, Gaster...we can't send her back now..."

Edge looked to Tyra, and gently nuzzled her between her ears. "...She's my granddaughter...I'll protect her no mattah what...I couldn't do it fer my boys, but I did it fer my boys here...and I'll do it again fer her...it's tha least I can do...my precious Lil Puddin...you'll neva hafta hurt again...G'pa'll keep you safe and happy...no mattah what..."

"Mhmm. I'm learning a lot from Grandma and Grandpa." Tina seemed pretty happy with what she could do and understand now. She liked listening in on her grandfather explaining science or trying to knit, and how to help with cooking with her grandmother.

"Yeah! I can make stuff! And kick butt!" Kryssie giggled and held onto her grandfather.

Tyra listened in to everything as she slumped into Edge's hold. Hearing his promise and the thought of staying, she silently started to cry. Part of her yearned for the love, but part of her still had the guilt of leaving the ones she truly loved behind. Least in Edge's hold, she could hide and actually accept the love and comfort instead of going into hysterics as she did earlier on.

Edge noticed that she was crying; and helped her to hide more so she could cry in the comfort of his soft red sweater. "...Let it all out, Puddin...it'll be a'right..."

Cupcake chuckled brightly, as he patted Kryssie's back. "So, Gaster, have you had any chances on expanding the geothermal uptake system on your CORE yet? I still have my old plans sitting around here, or if you need parts perhaps you can always come and get some parts from ours down in the Underground!"

Gaster reached over and got a packet of paper that Caddy handed him; as a blue magic'd hand came out grasping a pen to start sketching out designs. "Hmm...we have worked on the geothermal uptake system, but we need to get the catalyst convertors accurate again, they've been breaking down far too often...and maybe we can get those and ballast hinges from your system as well...would you happen to have an Vidiast computational array, Dr. Brewer? That would help us incredibly with increasing output by twenty-five percent!"

Edge continued to listen as the two scientists continued to prattle on and on about various systems and arrays and he sighed quietly; rubbing Tyra's back gently. Wingdin rolled her eyes at the science stuff and went to put the kettle on the stove. Caddy went to the fridge and pulled out the box of doughnuts, and brought one over each for the granddaughters.

"Tina, here you go dear...and here you go Kryssie." Caddy had a third doughnut in his gloved hand, and held it out to Tyra. "Tyra...here you go...it's a doughnut. I'm sorry for taking it away before."

Tyra continued to cry for a while, still staying relatively silent. The petting and cuddles seemed to help her calm down slightly.

Kryssie looked bored with all the science talk, not really understanding a word of anything being said. Tina on the other hand was listening attentively, seeming curious and astounded by everything the scientists were talking about, even if a few things eluded her knowledge for now.

The two would immediately perk up at seeing donuts. "Thanks Grandma Caddy!" "T-Thank you Grandma..." Kryssie bit right into her donut, her tail swaying around in happiness. Tina doing about the same her wings flapping lightly with the taste of sweets.

Tyra didn't seem to move from her spot, hiding away from Caddy. She wanted to accept it but, part of her still had the fear and unsureness that kids would have around strangers. Lowercase love was still foreign to her when presented like that. It would take some getting used to.

Caddy tilted his head slightly, and sighed. He then handed it to Edge. "Here you go, Edge. Unlike our husbands, you haven't had any. Maybe she'll eat a bite after you eat a bit, show her it's safe? I...remember Bitter being like that for the longest time..."

Edge nodded, as he shifted her to his robotic arm, delicately taking the doughnut with his natural hand. "Thanks, Caddy. Where's the old brat anyways?"

Gaster glanced towards the living room, and chuckled, without missing a beat. "Bitter is out in living room, with other grandbaby. Seems your Papy and MTT has gone running off."

Cupcake sighed, shaking his head. "Oh dear...I have a feeling what they might be doing...Cinnabones do we have...ahem, clean sheets in the hall closet?"

Wingdin rubbed her skull and closed her eyes. "Ah yes we do. I knowing what you meaning...I get things ready, you stay with Kitten. And no doughnuts! Those be for breakfast tomorrow morning with tea and coffee. You two wanting midnight snacks? We getting butter and frosting for you both."

Gaster and Cupcake both lit up in a bright blush, and they chuckled brightly. Wingdin came over and gave Edge a soft kiss on his temple. "And I not forgetting you, Edgyboo. We getting you a case of beer, nice kind you like."

Edge grinned. "Aw, thanks Hot Wing~ You're a doll. Eh, can ya get me one now actually?"

Caddy got up and grabbed one for Edge, cracking the top and placing it by him. "Wingdin went too quickly to get those bedsheets, here you go Edge."

Rocky was indeed with Bitter, he seemed to have woken up after a bit and tried playing with the ghost teacup. Mostly consisting of patting at his face and getting used to his touch and a lot of babbling. He was a lot more talkative despite his weak looks.

Tyra slowly peeked up at Edge, wondering what was going on despite tears still trailing down. She really was only comfortable with him for now.

Bitter was smiling happily to Rocky, and he let him play as much as he wanted. "Hey there, I'm your G'ma...G'ma loves you buddy..."

Edge was taking a drink from his beer, and his dual-colored eyelights trailed down to her face, and he softly smiled to her. "Heya, I'm still here. You wanna try a piece of doughnut, Puddin?"

Red was a panting mess, feeling like he'd run a marathon, as Mars was still on top of him. "i'm fuckin raw baby...i'm done, tapped out...gawd that was good..."

He reached up and rubbed her stomach, grinning at his wife. "i love this view though~"

Rockwell just kept babbling on while playing, he seemed to like his G'ma.

Tyra tried wiping away some of her tears with little success before staring at the donut. "...Is it...safe...?" she spoke quietly, quite like Tina herself but with that light monotoned voice she normally had.

Mars chuckled and patted his head, "Good boy, Sansy baby. View's all yours, Cherrydog. You know playtime's my favorite. Fucking reason why I'm even having your litter, hmm? She let out a purr before getting off and sticking to cuddling under the covers, normal thing she'd do when they were alone.

"You wanna really build a life here, Red...? Think we'll be okay...?" she rubbed her stomach a bit to make sure the little ones were staying asleep and not suckerpunching her lungs or ribs. So far so good.

Bitter had the biggest smile on his face and continued to play happily with Rockwell, enjoying time with him.

Edge gently picked up the napkin and delicately wiped her face off. "It is safe. These were made by my wife Wingdin, who I trust with my life, Puddin."

Red panted again, his short tail rapidly thumping against the bed in his eagerness. As she came under the covers where he was, he nearly clung to her belly for a moment before backing off and smiling goofily to her in his happiness.

As she asked her questions, his tail thumping slowed down and he whined quietly. "yeah i really do...i-i want us and our litter to be safe... i'm not strong enough to protect you...so...so i'm trying to do the next best thing, find somewhere i don't have be so strong to protect you..."

Tyra let him before taking the donut herself. She hesitated but went in to bite it. Once she got a taste, she went in for it fast, still seeming pretty hungry. She didn't really get much off her plate the first time considering she went into many trances.

Mars sighed and held him close, one hand gently stroking his cheek, "...Gotta admit...I am getting tired of just...fighting all the damn time...I can't do it much anymore with me being the size of a hot air balloon...it...looks okay here..and...if ya trust it Cherrydog...I'll trust it too...cause I trust and love ya...don't forget that...alright...?" she gave him a few kisses on the head and kept holding him.

"Well...least I don't gotta worry where I end up popping the kids out if we are here...last I want is being stuck with some idiots..or worse...being stuck with my dumbass brother near my lady bits."

Edge smiled happily, and he took another drink of his beer. "There we go Puddin...you want some roast? It's really nice and juicy, sweetheart...I know ya didn't eat much..."

He looked to Caddy, and smiled softly. "Can ya get some like...uh, in a bowl? Knowing 'er she'll prolly eat wit 'er hands..." As Caddy handed him a bowl of the cooled-down pulled pork roast, Edge held it closer to Tyra.

"Here ya go, Puddin. G'pa got you some pork roast. It's safe to eat, I would never harm you, okay?" He gently gave her a kiss between her ears lovingly.

In the bedroom, Red snuggled close to Mars. "i'll neva forget that marrie...it's h-how we based our love...our life. we trust each otha wit our whole s-souls. i saved ya, and you saved me..."

His tail started thumping again, and he gave her a kiss, trying to resist the urge to lick her face; his Blaster Dog side feeling a bit strong by then. "heheheh, no m-more fightin', no more strugglin...just me and y-you and our precious brats...n-no more crazy people tryin' to hurt us jus' cuz we n-needed somethin'..."

Gently, Red snuggled his skull close to her soul, listening to her soulbeat. His short body was battered, bruised, and rather thin as well as whenever they would get food, he would always feed Mars before he would feed himself. "m-mars-bar...i lowercase l-love you so damn much...and i'll make s-sure that no one bad is near your l-lady bits. you'll be safe when yer poppin' the kids out..."

His tired red eyelights gazed to his wife, and he whined softly. "d-don't tell boss i-i'm such a...a pathetic weaklin' w-will ya? he already gives me enough shit...thank the m-merciless angel fer that crazy 'bot hubby of his...he kinda keeps me safe too..."

He pushed his face against Mars chest, whining louder. "gawd i'm so pathetic the bitches have to watch out fer me!"

Trya gave a nod before continuing to eat. She took the bowl and didn't waste much time in finishing it.

Meanwhile with full bellies, Kryssie and Tina seemed ready to play for a bit before bedtime. "Grandpa? Can we go play now? Pleaaaase?" Kryssie's tail had been swaying around in anticipation.

Within the bedroom, Mars kept petting and putting a few kisses on him before settling on cuddling him close to her chest. Her own body was littered with scars, scratches, bruises, and a burn mark or two with her kinked tail and a chewed up looking ear. She was liking all the promises until Red started talking down about himself.

"Baby...shut up and just cuddle with my fucking boobs. You're not pathetic, wouldn't be with you if that was true. You already know I don't tell shit to your brother. And MTT drives me nuts, but he's not...awful? You're an idiot, yeah...but...you're my idiot. You did enough watching, Cherrydog...take a break. You earned it baby..." She started to look tired herself, after everything she could just relax and not keep a guard up..

"We both do...no more Guard bullshit...no more reputations...no more Judge crap...just you...me...and the brats here...it's only our family now...just...be a good dad..."

Edge grinned as she easily finished the bowl of pork roast. "Good job, Puddin..."

Cupcake had been looking over some designs that Gaster had drawn out; and he glanced to Kryssie. "Oh! Sure, Princess...take care though, alright? And remember, don't go to the basement, even if you hear strange noises. Unfortunately...the piano is broken so no more playing tonight, but we can do other things if you wish. Me and your Grandpa Gaster are going to be going over some designs here for now..."

Gaster gently rubbed Tina's back and smiled to her. "Yes, Grandpa Brewer is being right, Tina. If you wishing to go and play, same rules applying to you too, Sugarwings. Myself and Grandpa Brewer are going to be working on getting our CORE up to codes, and possibly even getting to our surface as well!"

As Mars kept petting and kissing him he felt good about how she was reacting. When she told him to shut up, he let out a short whine, and nodded; nearly clinging to her round belly like a koala with his head between her soft breasts. He looked up towards her, and smiled softly, listening to her closely.

"y-yeah...t-thanks mars...heheheheh...yeah, no more guard, no more judge...me, you...and our precious brats...i'll be the best damn dad eva..." His eyelights, although dimmed and red, formed hearts as he gazed to Mars lovingly.

Chuckling quietly, he panted for a moment and pressed his face between her breasts, nuzzling and licking her fur. "i fuckin love you so much, baby..." His tail was whumping against the bed happily, his sharp fingertips holding onto Mars' sides as he started to finally relax. "...n-no more overlord...no more...no more..."

Within a few moments, he partly passed out; panting as he breathed raggedly, his chin resting on her breasts, as his red tongue hung out. A thin trail of drool could be seen from his sharp fanged mouth as he panted.

"Okay!" Kryssie slid off her grandfather as Tina flew off hers. Both looked over to Tyra who just finished.

"Would..you like to come too..?" Tina offered as Kryssie nodded enthusiastically. Tyra however just stayed in place, quiet and suspicious of going.

"Love you too, baby...love you a lot too..." Mars seemed to chuckle and stroke his head gently. She hated feeling drool on her fur but she had this as an exception. For now, she decided to get some rest, everything seeming to lift from her shoulders for the moment enough to pass out in bliss.

Cupcake turned towards the table, and continued looking over the designs he and Gaster were passing between each other for the moment, and he made a few alterations, chuckling quietly. I believe if you change the diaodes you'll get a higher electrical resistance and they'll break less often Gaster...

Gaster smiled seeing Tina flying easily from him, and he nodded to what Cupcake stated, turning his attention to the paperwork. I've changed the diaodes though, perhaps I should try a 50 watt fuse instead of a 40? That might work, Brewer...

Edge looked between the two larger men, and chuckled quietly. Looking down to the grandkids, he tilted his head slightly; looking to Tyra. "Hmm...let G'pa grab anotha beer, then we'll go with 'em togetha, huh?"

He carefully got up from the table, cradling her in his robotic arm easily; as he went and got another can of beer from the fridge. Adjusting his round glasses, he then followed Tina and Kryssie out from the kitchen.

Wingdin and Caddy were going over recipe books and healing tintures respectively, something to do to combine their resources together for the family from Underfell to help them out.

Bitter meanwhile had fallen asleep with Rockwell on his chest, his ghostly hands gently supporting the skelebot baby.

Tyra nodded again in silence, staying close to Edge as he got his beer and went with the girls. Tina and Kryssie were off to play in the livingroom.

Rockwell was still sound asleep on his G'ma's chest, sleeve in his mouth and sucking on it.

Meanwhile at NTT manor, Napstaton and Mettaton were currently conversing in Napsta's private studio room. Good idea since it gave them the room to figure out the plethora of ideas they could come up with and be as loud as they wanted since the room itself was heavily soundproof. Zhara was reading from a magazine as her twins were playing in the plush carpet of their playpen. Nicole was getting used to her claws so she was spending most of the time scaling the netted walls and top of the covered playpen. Exact reason why the playpen had to be netted in the first place. Max however was content in his little pile of plushies, currently shaking a plush rattle that looked like a cat. Rocky meanwhile was awake in Papyrus's arms, but relatively quiet as he lightly sucked on a pacifier.

Edge settled down in the recliner, chuckling quietly as he watched the girls getting out some toys that Kryssie had there to play with; while he popped the top to his beer. "Youse two play nice, yeh? I uh, I know Kitten, you can get a bit wild, so's watch out. G'ma's sleepin' wit Rockwell on his chest." He took another swig of his beer and snickered to himself.

"Guess Bitter's G'ma now, heheheh. That's pretty damn cute actually." He rifled in his pocket and frowned. "Hey, Kitten can ya go grab yer Grandpapi a cigar please, from the nightstand? Don't tell Grandma, and we'll go outside an play, yeh? There's still some daylight out there."

Papyrus was gazing down at Rocky and he smiled happily, humming to himself as he held his son. Crossing his legs slightly, he tapped his boots against the floor in a pattern seemingly known only to him; as he was mentally going over what puzzles he needed to check upon returning home and how they were going to split time with caring for Rocky, and how many bottles he needed to express so Rocky had enough milk for each day.

Unlike his normal 'battle body' however, Papyrus had started dressing in more 'normal clothing' it seemed, however he still wore his usual beloved red boots; which were currently tap, tap, tapping away at the floor; in a random pattern. He wore a pair of blue starry-printed leggings; which showed his more 'curvy' shape now, since having Rocky just a couple months ago; and a nice dark gray sweater, with his favorite red scarf around his neck. Instead of his usual red gloves, he wore red fingerless gloves; as he knew direct bone contact was important for Rocky.

"Okay!" Kryssie giggled before going off to get what Edge wanted. Tina decided to pick up some of the toys they were playing with to move outside. Didn't take long for Kryssie to come back with Grandpapi's cigar and hand it to him. Tyra was still silent all the while, clinging onto Edge.

Rocky just looked up at his dad and slowly reached a hand up to grab at his sweater. Sometimes letting it go only to grab at it again.

"He's very cute." Zhara commented lightly in seeing little Rocky interact, "Did you or Rocky need anything...Papyrus?" Once again, she was a bit awkward with her husband's side of the family. Was a bit different than she was with Sans but she was doing her best to make some sort of conversation without Napstaton around.

Edge had gotten up from the chair, and he gently took the cigar from Kryssie, rubbing her head lightly. "Thanks Kitten, you're a real sweetheart." He stuck the cigar between his fanged teeth, and grabbed his beer; heading outside to the front yard. Once he was outside, he found the large rocking chair they had out there; and lit the cigar up with a soft sigh.

"Puddin, ya doin' a'right there? G'pa loves ya, Tyra..." He pressed a smoky kiss to her head, and smiled gently.

Papyrus was lost in his thoughts for a moment, when he realized that Zhara was speaking to him. He chuckled nervously, smiling brightly to her. "O-OH! Sorry...um...I don't believe we need anything at the moment, Zhara. But thank you so much! I...don't really sleep much, and neither does Mettaton; so we tend to...well, as my brother would put it, with regular things, we're low-maintenance. But emotionally, we're high-maintenance...whatever that means."

"And thank you for the compliment on my son, Zhara. Your children are very beautiful and inquisitive! I'm sure they'll be the best at whatever they wish to do when they get older!" Papyrus proudly exclaimed. He rarely shouted anymore, for Rocky's sake. Sans likes to call Rocky his brother's 'volume dampener'.

Kryssie and Tina seemed to go back to playing as they were at the front yard, looking like they're having fun.

Tyra just clung to Edge, shaking slightly and mumbling something. "...I...m-miss Dama..." was the only thing clear that she muttered out. She might have been freed somewhat from the black magic influence, but the love of her family back home didn't go away.

"Thank you...I hope so too." Zhara managed a small chuckle, "I can understand not sleeping much. Napstaton's like that too. Always with so much boundless energy, but he'l indulge me in a few things to relax and of course keep the kids asleep."

She put down her magazine to get up and stretch before going over to see the twins, "Speaking of energy, I better get a routine in before the night is over. Maxie, Nikki, come here you two. Let's go to Mama's practice room, yeah?" She gently took the netting off and grabbed both twins, who just cooed up at her at the sound of her voice.

"You're welcome to come too if you don't want to be here alone, Papyrus." She felt a little bad if she just left him there.

Edge sighed quietly, looking to Tyra. "Dama huh? That your mother, I guess?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to have an easy night, but if he had to go back there...he would. For her.

Papyrus smiled softly, and he stood up easily; following her. "I am used to being alone, but it would be nice to have company. Usually it's just myself and Rocky some days, while Mettaton is touring around the Underground or doing his programs."

Tyra shook her head, "...No...Dama...Mama..is...Mama...Dama...is..." She went quiet again. Knowing who her parents, if it wasn't her mother, it was her partner, the Fell counterpart of Napstaton. "Mama...Mama's good too...but...she's hurt..." She seemed saddened to talk about it before hiding again.

"Same with me when Napstaton's busy. Though since he's had me more involved with dancing or helping him run programs, I'm usually going with him, sometimes bringing the kids." Zhara led down a hallway and down some stairs. She opened up a door which revealed a big room with a hanging aerial silk hanging from the ceiling with a few more different ones hanging on the wall for switching out. A few metal circles were also hanging about, most likely to practice for other tricks and balances, and there were of course some balance beams.

Zhara gently placed the twins down in a corner playpen for them to relax while she headed off to stretch, "I mostly did this for fun but people like it enough for me to have fun. So Napstaton has me dance around beside or above him during concerts."

Edge nodded softly, and sighed. "You want G'pa to help ya out, Puddin? Cuz I will...I know I told those two yokels to calm it wit that shit, but...I can't let it jus go'on..."

He stood up from the chair, the empty beer can on the little table; his cigar between his teeth. "Girls, get inside. Stay with G'ma. I got somethin' to do..."

Heading back inside the house, he knew he had to act fast if he was going to achieve this; else they would stop him. He grabbed his phone and texted his sons Sansy and Paps first. [Youse two, get your counterparts, meet me at the house. Have Comic shortcut youse both, and Paps, you go grab Papyrus from NTTs mansion. Leave the kids; they'll be fine.]

Then he headed down the hallway, and knocked on the two bedrooms across from each other. "Red, Boss; get yer asses up! We's goin on a fuckin mission now!"

Red nearly fell out of bed, trembling at his father's voice. "t-the fuck! dad what the hell are you going on about!?" He hurried, nearly tripping on himself to get dressed once again, nearly falling over as he got his sneakers on.

Boss sat up in the bed, scowling. "Mettaton...apparently Father needs me." He got up with a frown, and got dressed in his black sweater, and black jeans once again; putting on his belt easily. Then he grabbed his scarf and boots, slipping them both on, before he stepped partially out from the bedroom.

Red looked up at Edge, and saw he was carrying Tyra still. "whatcha got the brat fer, dad?"

"We're gonna fuckin fix this shit that's wrong back home. I ain't pulling youse two outta that timeline like I did for myself and your Ma. Youse two ain't cowards...like I was." Edge muttered, taking a puff on his cigar.

Kryssie and Tina seemed confused with the change again, but did as they were told. They thought not to question it since Edge looked serious.

Mars was still out like a light when Edge knocked on the door and Red headed off. She let out a small whine when her warm husband left but settled for hugging a pillow instead and calming back down.

MTT watched Boss go, a sad look on his face, "...Be safe..."

Tyra didn't dare look at either of her uncles, settling instead for keeping to Edge's shoulder. Part of her hoping this plan would work, part of her scared to death on what happens if it doesn't.

Boss glanced back to MTT, and nodded. "Of course. Ma still has Rockwell I believe. I will be back." He stood near the basement door then, his hands on his hips as Edge seemed to be waiting for someone.

Red just seemed nervous as he stood there, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He whined softly, his short tail hanging between his legs. "dad, i don't like what we're doin..."

Edge looked to Red and frowned. "Shut yer yap, hopefully if it works no one'll get hurt either..."

Sansy had gone over to Comic and showed him the text message worriedly. "PAPI WANTS US TO COME THERE WITH HIM! I'LL GO GET MY BATTLE BODY ON, COMIC. BE PREPARED TO SHORTCUT TO MY PARENTS HOUSE."

Comic sighed, getting down from the couch and he shook his head. "...the fuck is that crazy old man doin now..." He muttered.

Paps saw the text message and he rolled his eyes. "...ah, fuck me...hey hapsta, i gotta grab the uh, other me apparently? papi wants us to help him with something. i've pumped like...five more bottles in the fridge, for ebby. you two gonna be alright?"

"Huh? What's going on?" Marrie seemed confused, "Is everything okay...?"

"Can't be good if he's calling the both of ya." Marris didn't like the sound of whatever was going on. She didn't feel right. "Sans...I mean...fuck...Comic! You better get your skeletal ass back safe. You know I hate being bonely for too long." The joke was mostly to calm her own nerves.

Happy was currently getting Ebby ready for bed, seeming a bit surprised with the sudden trip Paps mentioned, "Oh...okay. We'll be fine. She'll sleep for the rest of the night anyway...please be careful."

Sansy went and got changed into his battle body, tucking his pants into his boots; and he shrugged. "The message doesn't say much, Marrie. Just that Papi needs me and Comic to come to the house, and he also sent one to brother! He sent it to both of us actually at the same time...I...am worried about this. But I trust Papi. I always have, I believe in him, Marrie."

He came over and gave her a loving, passionate kiss. "I will come home safe, for all of you...I promise." Gently, he rubbed her belly; pressing kisses to the surface. Then he came back out to the living room, ready to go.

Comic nodded, chuckling at her joke. "sure thing, marris. i'll miss you and the kits too much, kit-kat." He pressed a sweet kiss to her stomach, and then to her. "i love you, marris. i'll be safe as i can be."

Looking over to Sansy, he then took his counterparts hand, and took a step forward, shortcutting to the house. Then they came down the hallway, and Boss stopped for a moment, blinking.

"...THERE ARE MORE OF YOU, BROTHER?" Boss scowled, as he leaned over to look at Sansy and Comic closer. "...OH...THESE ARE THE SONS OF THAT FAT TEACUP AND THE FATTER YOU, AREN'T THEY FATHER?"

Edge nodded softly. "Yep, got that right, bonehead. Just chill. My boy Paps and the other Papyrus will be here soon enough...then we'll get going."

Paps nodded, giving Happy a sweet kiss; then he kissed Ebbys head gently. "daddy loves ya, ebby. i love you hapstablook." He made sure he had a handful of honey spoons and a green healing potion on his inventory; then he shortcut over to NTTs mansion, ending up just outside the soundproof room. "fuck...where the fuck is everyone..."

He took a few steps forward, opening the soundproof doors. "hey! uh...yo broski, where the hell is the other me? i gotta grab him, papi needs us fer something..."

"Okay. Be careful, Sansy. Call me when you get back." Marrie waves him goodbye as did Marris. Marrie decided to keep her counter company since it was just going to be the two of them for a while.

Happy kisses right back as Ebby cooed on. They hoped everything was okay.

Napstaton and Mettaton were looking at Paps in confusion before they realized what he asked. "Are they not in the living room, Darling?"

"Probs in the silk room! It's about that time Zhara starts practicing dance routines. Just go down two floors, 1st door on your right. You'll know if she's in there if ya hear music playing!" Napstaton chuckled realizing the time, "Babe probably took other you with her to keep him company."

Paps nodded, then he turned to leave, and he sighed. "eh, ya'll two should prolly come with, unless you want papyrus to leave rocky with zhara..."

Heading down two floors, he found the 1st door on the right and headed inside. "yo, papyrus! bring the kid, and drop rocky with mettaton; we need you for something, a'right?"

Papyrus nodded, and he strode over to follow Paps, and then he went to Mettaton; giving his husband a loving kiss. "I SHALL BE BACK METTATON." He reached into his inventory and pulled out two bottles of milk he had stored away. "THESE ARE FOR ROCKY IN CASE HE GETS HUNGRY WHILE I'M GONE. I LOVE YOU BOTH, MY DARLING METTATON AND MY GORGOUS SON, ROCKY..."

Paps nodded and waved to NTT and MTT; taking Papyrus' hand; as he shortcut to the house. Sansy ran to his brother, wrapping his arms around his brother's legs. Papyrus ran to Comic and scooped up his older brother, hugging him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BROTHER!?" Both Sansy and Papyrus managed to say at the same time.

Edge blinked a bit, and chuckled. "Damn, there's an echo it seems here...so..." He took a step back looking at his boys. Boss and Red. Paps and Sansy. Papyrus and Comic. He grinned brightly.

"We're gonna save Tyra's family...and we're gonna assassinate Overlord Asgore." Edge declared.

Gaster and Cupcake had been quietly listening in, and they had heard enough; as they both started to come closer to the already rather packed hallway.

"Edge! I cannot believe you!" Cupcake declared loudly, scowling as a tea kettle whistle was heard from him.

You were just telling us how crazy we are to go and try this, and yet you're going to take our sons and TRY IT YOURSELF!? Gaster boomed in anger; his dual-colored eyelights blazing in sheer lividness.

Edge growled angrily, and glared at the other scientists. "It's because youse two are creampuffs! BOYS! To the basement! Paps, set the coordinates to Underfell, NOW!" He threw up a barrage of red bones, preventing Cupcake and Gaster from getting any further down the hallway; despite them both trying to break it down with Cadster and Gaster Blasters.

Red scurried quickly into the basement, as Comic and Sansy were soon behind him. Papyrus and Boss were just behind Paps; who arrived at the machine first to set up the coordinates; having put his glasses on and was typing rapidly away at the devices keyboard. It only took a few minutes, but soon the doorway had materalized.

Paps reached down into the bottom of the machine, and pulled out a box-like device. "it's a return doorway! we'll use this to come back. it's only got two uses!"

Pulling out a vial of pure red DT, donated from his own sibling Chara, he held the vial in his fingers carefully. Comic and Red's eyes flew open their eyelights plunging into darkness.

"is that..." Comic muttered.

"...what i think it is?" Red deadpanned.

"yep. it's pure dt. it's what powers the return doorway. that, and pure void magic." Paps flicked his hand, showing a second vial, with black goop inside of it. "...it's powerful, unstable, and untested. but we've all got kids to come home too. so...we're gonna do this, and we're gonna succeed. we're the sons of wing ding gaster. right?!"  
o All of them shouted it in unison, as Paps slapped his hand onto the button to fully open the doorway by then, with a timer set for auto-shutdown on their end, so no one could exit where they came through for safety.

Then, with one last look to the red bone barricade, Edge went down the hallway to the basement door; holding the doorknob. "...Wingdin...Bitter...Caddy...if I don't make it back, I love all'a youse."

He let the red bones drop, and he slammed the door shut; jamming another red bone into the doorframe violently, as he ran through the doorway, just on the last second of the timer's countdown. Even if Cupcake and Gaster could teleport to be right in front of the doorway, it shut just as Edge had stepped through into Underfell.

Tyra peeked out from Edge's hold to see she was back in her home world. "...Why are you doing this...? You had a full family...could have just sent me back...this isn't worth it for me..." She mumbled silently. She didn't know what to expect and now was really scared over what was next. She had no idea what her mother was even thinking or if she was even sane right now.

Edge looked to her, and smiled softly. "Tyra...you are worth it. Hmm...so let's find out where to go from here...we could go and just oust old goat ass himself first, or...hmm we should try to get some extra help I'm thinking."

Boss looked to Edge, and pinched his nasal ridge. "...Father you came here, without a real plan in mind?"

Red rolled his eyelights and groaned. "of course he didn't, bro. he's flying by the seat of pants like fuckin' always!"

Comic and Papyrus just stared at Edge, as if waiting an idea from the elder skeleton. Sansy and Paps just looked a bit worried and bored, respectively.

Edge groaned and sighed. "It's been nearly ten fuckin years since I've been here, cut me a little fuckin' slack!"

Kintaro had been out searching for someone that he was supposed to take down at his husband's urging, and he stopped as he slithered around the corner, hissing softly to himself. "Hmm..." He backed up a bit, getting his phone.

[Dar, I found the Captain and the Judge...and the Royal Scientist...and a lot of other strange ones that look similar to them...they have Tyra as well! What should I do? I'm still trailing that idiotic rabbit though...]

Tyra listened to the rest of them for a moment before holding the back of her neck, like it was going to give her an answer, "...Mama...we find Mama..."

Darren answered the phone and read it out. He let out a small sound of intrigue as he was testing out a new model trap. The little mouse he ended up catching instantly died from the model making the cat monster smile in his potential success.

[The bountry on him will still be there. Besides, I left a little present for him when he returns home. Long as one of us gets paid, Kina. See what the skeleton family is up to. Been quite a long time since we've last seen of the Royal Scientist...who knows...we could get a better trade off be it from them or from the Overlord himself.]

Edge smiled and chuckled. "You're right then. So, we'll go find her Mama."

Boss glared even more harshly and sighed. "Fine. If you want to sign your own goddamn death warrant, Father...we'll take you to her demented parents..." He strode ahead, leading the way for them to follow, knowing where Nast and Myra lived.

Kina read his husband's text and grinned, letting out a slight hissing laugh. Pulling his black hair into a bun, he started to slither after them, keeping his distance easily so he couldn't be detected while going behind them. [They're heading to Tyra's parents apparently. I'll keep you posted, you ass. 3]

Tyra nodded and stayed close to Edge again. She did keep an eye out as they got closer to her home.

Nast was currently charging up their robot body, their little twins over to the corner napping quietly for once in their damn lives they thought. Myra wasn't around but they knew exactly where. They didn't want to deal with it so they were just relaxing with headphones on and metal music playing until their wife would come back.

[Lovely my sssucculent viper. Please do. I'll see you home with dinner prepared. 3]

Darren chuckled at his message before heading right back to work. Another notification popped on his phone, earning a wide grin, "Ah...I love when a plan goes in order...easiest 10000 gold made..."

Edge came up to the door, and started to knock stiffly; then he thought differently about it; and just opened the door, using a bit of magic to unlock it. "Nast?"

Red put his hand over his face, he knew they were gonna probably get hell rained on their heads if Myra was home just then. Especially because it seemed the twins were actually fucking ASLEEP for once.

Paps, Sansy, Comic, and Papyrus stood outside the home, keeping a tight watch on their surroundings; for their own safety. Both Paps and Papyrus stood on the outer most edges, while Sansy and Comic stood closer to the wall; for their own safety.

Red looked to the sets of brothers and chuckled. "youse four look like goddamn mooks, standing the way you is...geezus, we're in fell, not the damn blooddome, people might want ya dead, but...it ain't like shit's always happening...calm yer asses down, you'll just draw attention to yerself..."

Boss sighed, and nodded. "I HAVE TO AGREE WITH MY BROTHER, STAY CALM AND THINGS WILL BE ALRIGHT..."

Kina smiled at his message, before he tucked his phone back to his inventory; and he watched them from behind a column; seated on his thin coil. The reedy young coral snake naga, stretched his hingeable jaw for a moment, yawning; as his black thin tongue flickered out a bit.

Nast still had their music on. Once they sensed a presence in, they got up from their spot and tried to shield the twins until they saw who it was.

"Fuck...what the hell?! What are you even doing here?!" Nast hissed out until they saw Tyra.

Tyra wiggled from Edge's hold and flew over to them, hugging them right and shaking, "..D-Dama...Dama...t-they're good...d-don't...hurt them...p-please no more..."

Nast's usual cranky and avoidant demeanor changed as they held her close, trying to help calm her down, "Shh...you're okay...yeah...I gotcha ya little runt...Dama's gotcha..." They looked up at Edge, still not sure what to really think. "...The hell do you want...?"

Edge looked around the surroundings a bit, and sighed, his cigar still between his teeth. "You prolly know who I am already. I'm Dr. W.D. Gaster. The Royal Scientist...and...I wanna save youse. Tyra...You...your children. I know a nicer place where you can escape too. I'm willing to take the risk to save you."

Kina slithered around the large column and took a few silent pictures of the other brothers, and sent them to Darren. [These are the other ones that look like the Judge and Captain...]

[...I don't know if I can wait till dinner, anata...the little blue ones look so tasty and pure...] Kina was nearly drooling over the sight of Sansy and Comic; he occasionally ate smaller monsters whole and they looked mighty appetizing to him just then. He hadn't eaten in nearly two weeks, as he gave the last weeks food to his husband, Darren as he could wait longer then he could.

Nast looked at Edge suspiciously as they kept a hold of Tyra. "...Where's Mama...?" She whimpered out from his chest.

"...Why do you want to try and save us...? You've been gone for years...and you just come right back and for what...? You seriously can't expect me to believe you're doing this out of some stupid goodness of your heart. Even my dumbass cousin left me and came back when he wanted fucking something..." Nast still didn't fully trust the skeleton scientist in front of him.

[Hmm...careful my serpent...I'm sure they look very tasty but they also look quite like the Judge. Do not underestimate them. If the scientist is at my psudo-sister's residence...perhaps this means he's looking for her. Which can amount to anything. If you can get a photo of him or with him and Myra, we may have a lovely bounty should we present it to either of them. Highest bidder grants our business..be it our silence or we're the silencers...] Darren tapped his chin with a claw, not too much pressure that it would leave marks or bleeding. He decided to text his sister to see what she'd been up to, least with her it was easy to bargain for what he wanted.

Edge frowned, and ran his hand over his skull; taking a puff from his cigar. "Been gone fer years making a bettah life fer myself, Napstablook. No, I don't expect you to believe it. But...maybe you'll listen to your own daughter...why don'cha tell them what your G'pa and G'ma told ya, honey..."

Boss folded his arms over his chest, huffing softly. "NAST, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A NEPHEW NOW WITH THAT...DUMBASS COUSIN OF YOURS. ME AND METTATON HAD A CHILD JUST A FEW MONTHS AGO. IT...It would be nice to have you come with us. Me and my brother will be leaving this place as well."

Red somewhat stood behind Edge in a bit, worried about getting hurt possibly. "y-yeah...me and m-mars; we're stayin too..."

[Of course...I will do my best, anata. I will get a picture of the scientist, last I saw on the boards his bounty was nearly a million gold...] Kina kept his camera at the ready, waiting for the fat Royal Scientist to make an appearance. He knew that the bounty on the old fuck's head was huge.

Nast looked over at Tyra, more willing to listen to her than anyone. They leaned over as the little girl whispered over to her. They still didn't like it but, it beat having to live there longer.

"...You know your mom isn't going to want to...she's deadset...she's...actually in a meeting right now...you go looking for her...you better be damn careful. I'm not just talking about her or the rest of the rebellion...you got a price on your head, doctor...alive. Moment you get to Asgore though...you're gunna wish you were dead..." Nast still had some suspicions, but with what they knew Myra was planning and themselves not as strong to protect the twins and Tyra if shit went down, maybe the better option was to find some place to stay hidden, especially a timeline away.

"Where's Mama, Dammy...?" Tyra looked over at her parent.

"...meeting place in the dimming lantern room...just inside the waterfall...You know how to get there...but keep hidden...got it runt?" Nast gently let her down, "...I'll get packing here..."

Edge grinned cockily and laughed brightly. "Oh, I know I gotta price on my head. Oh-ho...alive, huh? Well...that's pretty interestin then...eh, as for old goat-ass, he can kiss my bony gel-covered butt."

Kina watched closely, and hissed softly to himself, as the tip of his tail wiggled excitedly, waiting to see someone coming out to take more silent pictures. He watched as Sansy occasionally took a few steps forward, investigating as far as his older brother would allow him to go. The little short skeleton just looked so tasty to him. But no...no...his husband had a wonderful meal waiting for him he knew of it.

No matter how tasty the little skelegator looked he couldn't spoil his appetite with the pseudo-judge. Soon after a few moments, his time came. Edge came out and looked around for a moment.

Kina took quite a few pictures, as he saw Tyra heading off towards the dimming lantern room; but he made no move to follow her. Instead opting to take more pictures of Dr. Gaster. He got a few close up pictures and he let out a hissing chuckle. After he was finished he started to come around the corner when he caught the eye of Tyra; and he grinned; slithering closer to the little child.

"Hello there, Tyra...have you missssed me and your Uncle Darr?" His voice was silky soft as he looked down at Tyra, his red eyes almost glowing in the dim lighting; his scales reflecting his bright colors of red, yellow and shiny black. On his more human part of his body he wore a tattered blood red vest, with a yellow tank top underneath. The claws on his hands were black colored and razor sharp.

Tyra was just leading off to get her mother when she was spooked by her Uncle Kina. She took a few steps back before trying to get back her grip, "Why would I miss you...? You and Uncle Darr always pester Mama and Aunt Verri. What do you want anyway? Is it my turn now?" She kept to her monotoned but sarcastic nature. She never really trusted either Darr nor Kina all that well, only giving pleasantries when her mother or aunt were around.

Kina let out a hissing laugh, and smiled. "Ohh, your turn now? Perhapssss~" He slithered back around her, nearly causing her to trip up slightly. "You're lucky that I've got a better thing to do, Tyra..."

Watching her closely; he then slithered back towards home. He had his hands in the pockets of his vest, and he sighed softly; a gentle smile across his face. He knew that most people would think he was easy pickings, being as thin as he was; but he enjoyed if other monsters decided to try to attack him.

Tyra slipped but managed to keep her balance using her wings. She glared at the direction he went before seeming to slip in the shadows to head towards her mother's secret meeting spot.

It was a simple pathway through the dark room, one she took many many times with her mother. There were two monters who seemed to be smoking as they leaned against a dark moss covered wall. She approaced them carefully, the two immediately noticed her and guarded themselves.

"Whatcha doing here, kid? Ain't ya far from mommy or daddy?" One laughed out while the other one seemed to hiss. Tyra shut them up once she showed her mark on her neck.

"Ah...my apologies, little morsel...please...your mother awaits ya." The other pointed with his eyes to the wallk. Tyra put her mark away and seemed to phase through , but really it was an illusion to fool tresspassers. Down the dimly lit hallway would soon reach a large room of monsters, all waiting and listening to the hooded figure on the stage furthest down. Drapes of the same marking were littered about along with low light red crystals and candles.

The hooded figure seemed to notice Tyra come in and sent another hooded figure that was behind her to talk to the little girl. Didn't take long for that figure to rush Tyra off to an unused room, revealing herself to be a beaten and worn red/black Vera.

"Tyra...what are you doing here? You know how your mother feels about you coming alone like this...Are you hurt? Did anyone follow you?" She seemed worried as she tried to get a look at her, but Tyra shook her head.

"I'm okay...I need mom's permission to bring outsiders...they want to bargain with her..." Tyra looked completely serious with her aunt.

Meanwhile Nast was getting the last of what their family needed to move out, not daring to touch anything of Myra's just in case. Like they needed to get their ass kicked 500 different ways.

Kina headed back into town, and he came up to their apartment; being stopped in the stairwell as he was slithering upstairs. "...You dare to get in my way...?"

The dog monster chuckled brightly, their working eye gazing over Kintaro almost lustily or angrily. It was hard to tell with the dog's half-burned, barely expressive face. Kina rolled his red eyes at the dog monster; and leaned back a bit on his coil. "Are you really going to try sssomething? Or...you mussst jussst be crazy..."

Kina knew that for as loud as he was being in the stairwell that his husband would most likely come to check in on him in curiosity.

Darren indeed would hear Kina but kept a good distance to assert the situation. He figured this would be a good idea to test out the new neurotoxin he made. He kept a few darts in hand and a shooter ready before checking up at the door again, wondering what the dog monster had in store.

Be a while before Tyra could see her mother. And even longer for them to leave their meeting place for her to be following back the little girl to her home.

Myra when not wearing her cloak had her long black dress, black veil over her eyes and a single white rose dipped with red...something...on her hair that held back a dancer's bun. Verri was behind them looking like anyone just trying to survive in Waterfall rather than what people assume someone in the Jae family would look like. Some singed fur, scratches and cuts, two scars lining down her left eye though surprisingly her vision wasn't too awful, though that could be the magic she was using to help herself.

{{Should we really be trying for this..and so soon? You and I have families to go back to, Mylene...please...think about this...}} Verri connected with her best friend using a shared telepathy power they both shared in their black magic. The two had been partners since childhood, but it was always Myra who was the most powerful of the two.

{{I know I said I'd allow you to call me that, Veronica...but we have a potential opportunity. And you know how I am with potentials...besides...even if this plan doesn't seem to go our way...we'll make of it. The old fool of a doctor wants to work and be with my child so bad...well...that be his deathwish.}} The bat assured as they reached back to her partner's home.

She saw the doubles of the Captain and Judge with a raised eyebrow but looked none threatened, "Well well well...after all these years the good Dr. WD Gaster has returned to our little hell on earth. You've missed many things, doctor. Many...but I'm sure your boys have told you as much..."

Kina rose himself up on his tail, and let loose a warning hiss; his fangs out in full view. What worried him just the slightest was that he was at his weakest just then, not having eaten in nearly two weeks by then.

The dog monster grinned a bit, and reached forward to grab at Kina. "You look...like such a beautiful little...salamander you know..."

Edge rose an eyebrow at Myra, and let out a quiet huff in response. "Yeah...kinda. I'm just more friggin worried about my family yanno...but I would hope...you would feel the same way as well. There's a reason I left this hell on earth, and I'm not exactly wantin' to hang around no more."

Red hid behind his brother; nearly whimpering in his fear of Myra. He'd been nearly dusted by her multiple times. Boss even took a step back from her in politeness, a strange thing for him that was sure.

Comic, Sansy, Papyrus, and Pap just watched curiously to yet again another version of their Zhara, or Mystic coming closer to them.

Edge took a puff from what was left of his cigar, and he rolled his eyelights. "Well, we're gonna be uh, headin' out soon enough prolly..." Although he seemed to be not paying attention or even being flippant with Myra; but he was in fact watching as closely as he could, and trying to gauge just how she would react to what he said. He'd always known that hiding your hand, made for dropping the cards at the wrong time.

Darren decided to go for it and shoot the dart straight at the dog's hand. Once the neurotoxin got into his hand, it send a full on burning sensation throughout their arm. Darren wasted no time to watch what it did, taking notes at the ready. If he did it right it was supposed to seem like it burned his victim from the inside, like drenching them in lava and caking them in ice at the same time. He was curious to see how it went.

Tyra held onto her mother's dress, something she did out of habit whenever her mother was around. Moment she saw Nast however, she booked it towards him and held onto his leg.

"I assure you my family does mean much to me. But I'm afraid I have other business to attend do. Much more urgent business." Myra still had a complete expressionless look, nothing seemed to faulter or move, she knew how to play this game and play it well.

"Before you take away my children and partner...my eldest has also stated to me that you wanted...reinforcements for a plan of yours on the Overlord...tell me...what business do you have with him? And...what do you think you can offer me to send my guild to help you...?" Myra watched Edge with a careful eye.

Verri on the otherhand just stayed quiet and had her eyes to the floor. She knew not to mess around or speak out of turn. Not when her friend was like this. But part of her badly wanted to leave...

The dog monster howled, as Kina instantly backed up out from the monster's grasp and let out a hissing cruel laugh as he watched the burned dog. The dog clawed at their own face, howling in anguish at the pain; they soon curled up onto the floor, barking and howling more.

Kina slithered back towards Darren, and smiled to him. "Hello anata~ Thank you ssso much...you know I could have jussst bitten him..." He playfully curled around Darren's legs and nuzzled his cheek against Darren's cheek, watching the dog monster writhing in pain. "Oooh, you've concentrated my venom haven't you dear? Or have you...created sssomething sssimilar?"

Edge's slight gapped-tooth fanged grin split wide across his chubby face, and he laughed brightly. "Well, I'm plannin' on gettin' rid of 'em. And the chips can fall where they may, Myra."

Paps eyelights flickered out, and he glared at Edge. "papi, what the fuck!?"

Comic put his hand to his head and sighed. "oh my god i was right, this is gonna be absolute shit..."

Sansy looked up to Edge, holding his hankerchief in his gloved fist. "...PAPI...ARE YOU SURE WE CAN ACCOMPLISH THIS? I MEAN, WE'RE STRONG...BUT...T-THAT'S THE KING OR...UM...OVERLORD I GUESS..."

Papyrus had a nervous smile on his face, and he patted Sansy's shoulder. "WE CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING, COUSIN SANS IF WE PUT OUR MINDS TO IT HARD ENOUGH!"

Paps and Comic looked to each other then to their younger brothers and sighed. What did Edge drag them into now?

Edge chuckled softly, letting another plume of cigar smoke out. "So, yeah...we're gonna get rid of that Overlord...then we can rescue those who want to be rescued...long as they promise to...to not reek havoc in the place I call home. Only those who want true peace can come with me."

Darr chuckled and scritched the underside of the naga's chin "I could have let you, but I couldn't stand seeing those awful paws touching you, my viper. It was supposed to be more concentrated poison. Though I suppose I have a few more kinks to work out my dear. Not to worry...I'll have it fixed with the next batch."

He gave a few kisses to his cheek, "Come...I made stuffed roasted chicken and with the new gold we aquired on our earlier bounty, I have two bottles of wine we can dine with it."

Darr looked back at the dog and smirked, "You're lucky the vemon won't kill you. But I do think your face won't be the only thing disfigured after it passes. I hope you weren't too fond of that hand...Come on love. Dinner's getting cold."

Myra still had not shifted emotions, but still listening, "Intriguing...perhaps we may come to a conclusion then...one where both of us get what we want. Verri...tell me..what do you think, dear friend...?"

Verri looked up with nervous eyes, "...You know how I feel of violence..but...I only want for things to end in peace, Myra...and..."

"You know peace can only be achieved if he is gone...if he's allowed to even reach the surface, monsterkind will be doomed the moment we set foot out. We are better off taking him down. And I have a plan awaiting for the both of us that can do just that." Myra let out a dark chuckle.

"Peace can be achieved...yes...with the right people in charge...how they attempt it here, I do not care. My only wish is to see his dust scatter those damn golden floors..."

Kina hissed in pleasure, slithering alongside of Darr, and he didn't even bother to look back at the dog monster, not caring for how he was reacting anyways, his slender banded body trailing behind him. "Ssstuffed roasssted chicken and wine~ Oooh, you ssspoil me, Darr!"

He flicked his tail at the fallen dog monster, kicking a rock up into the monsters face elicting another howl of pain; as he slithered into the apartment beside his husband.

As the door closed, Kina gently trailed his clawed hand ever so lightly down Darr's back. "I got picturesss of the doctor, anata~ And I know hisss plansss too. I recorded what they ssspoke about..."

Another monster who was coming downstairs had been holding their breath as they watched Darr and Kina; as they were terrified of them both; before they hurried on downstairs the rest of the way.

Edge listened and he sighed. "Yeh...yeh...his dust will surely be on those golden floors...I got a plan for subterfuge, that might just work though."

"Excellent my serpent. I'd love to hear all about it. For now, enjoy your spoils my sweet snake. You've more than earned it. I'll take care of the rest from here." Darren chuckled as he locked the door behind him, shivering at the touch his snake love gave, "And we may celebrate our work done well later tonight, shall you wish. Hmm...?"

"Excellent. Then we'll discuss more in private. I wish to hear this plan of yours and your terms along with mine, but not within the ears of anyone listening in. Not here. Come...we'll meet in my quarters. You may bring the Judge and Captain should you wish. The others I prefer they stay. Someone needs to watch up here in case." Myra went off to the back of the house, passing by to give Nast a slow peck on the cheek, "I'll be back, dearest...watch the children...should any give you trouble..you know how to reach me..."

Nast nodded nervously, shaking a bit. Part of them was scared shitless of their own wife, other part found it really hot as she walked away to a secret stairwell leading to a basement.

Kina smiled happily, the end of his tail trailing over Darren's feet cheekily. "Perhapsss anata." He slithered over to the table, and saw a plate stacked high with eight whole stuffed chickens, and he felt like he was going to drool.

Picking them up, he began to eat them whole; his tongue pulling them deeper into his throat as he choked them down naturally; the tip of tail twitching in pleasure. After he'd gotten down four of the eight, he let out a hissing sigh of bliss, and popped the top of the bottle of wine and drank half of the bottle like it was nothing.

Edge nodded and gestured for all the boys to follow him. "You realize, Myra...all of them...are the Judge and Captain...from their respective timelines. But I guess I'll just my boys from Swap come with me. Boss, Red. Stay out here, keep Papyrus and Comic safe. Paps, Sansy...follow me."

Paps and Sansy followed him into the house, and further into the special quarters stated by Myra. They both wondered just what their Papi was planning and how they were going to accomplish this all.

Darren began to eat his own chicken that he set aside for himself as he watched his love gorge himself with a large smile on his face. He seemed to enjoy how lovely Kina looked, happy to spoil him when he could. Made his work all the more worth it.

"I am not stupid, Doctor. I left it vague enough for you to choose which stays and which come." Myra headed down the steps with Verri, Edge and the swap brothers, not wasting any precious time. Downstairs was a conference/planning room of sorts with a large map of the underground, a table, some papers strewn about and other such things needed one would see in a war strategy room.

Tyra stayed with her Dama and baby siblings, wanting to help watch over them along with the remaining skeleton brothers around. Nast on the other hand just stood there awkwardly.

Kina had licked his black tongue around his mouth, and he let out a hissing chuckle. Then he soon enough finished the other four chickens; and he leaned back on his coil; starting to slowly drink the rest of the bottle of wine. It gave him a rather distended stomach, and he wouldn't need to eat for a week, possibly two if he stretched things; but he felt like he was on cloud nine just then. He reached up with black clawed hands, and let down his silky black hair; and smiled as he continued to drink the bottle of wine.

"Never assumed you was stupid, Myra. It's always good to let others know your intentions if you're planning on partnering with them..." Edge chuckled quietly as he went downstairs with her. "Boys, stay sharp. Pretty much everybody here is Meaux, got that?"

Paps and Sansy nodded as they followed behind him. "so uh, yeah, i'm thinkin' we need to eliminate any residual human souls that might be in the overlord's grip. so we can weaken him further, and hurry this shit up."

Darr let out a lovestruck sigh before drinking his own glass of wine, "Enjoyed yourself, my sultry viper? I'm glad, love. If you'll excuse me...I have a phonecall to make. There's a little surprise for you in the oven should you want it. One's for me, the other's for you." Darr cleaned himself up before getting up from his chair and heading to his room. He had promised to call his sister back afterall.

"You would be smart to do so, Doctor. There are three souls left in his collection. There was originally six but two had been broken by idiotic spies of mine who were dusted trying to attempt to steal them. One was successfully taken and in my possession. Not here of course, but in a stored away room where the rest of the Headhunters lie. I was going to use it to give myself power to rip Asgore down." Myra explained lightly, her face still expressionless but her voice made it seem she was proud of her accomplishment.

Verri had listened in before seeing the texts her brother came in with. She bit her lip and started typing, hoping she could save this before something bad would happen.

Kina nodded as he finished the bottle of wine, and sighed with a quiet hiss. "Of courssse, anata~" He shifted on his coil, and he went into the kitchen and he glanced into the oven curiously, and he saw a very decadent treat. Something special that Darren only made every now and again with him. A cream filled small rabbit monster, wrapped in rich pastry dough.

"Ohh...Darr, you ssshouldn't have!" He got the oven mitts out, and delicately pulled out his treat, letting it cool off slightly on the top of the stove. Slithering to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of water, and took a big gulp from it happily. As the pastry-wrapped monster cooled down, he picked it up and slowly started to swallow the decedant treat; enjoying it so much, as he could taste the pastry dough, and the sweet cream; and the slightly salted meat.

Edge thought for a moment, tapping his chin as he went to the large map of the Underground, gazing over it. "Only three souls left, hmm? Good...good...I remember how the throne room is set up, as well as where the trigger is to release the soul containers; that I created no less. Still hurts me a bit what I did to get those souls...it'll be personally redeeming to have those souls be let go to the other side..."

Paps came to the map as well and started to point out a few things. "so we could go from this area, and take the judgement hall from the roof; there will be most likely a hatch of some sort, where the few rays of sunlight come inside..."

While Paps and Edge spoke about the plan, Sansy stood beside Myra, and he glanced up at her curiously. "H-Hello..." He seemed genuinely timid, but it was mostly an act put on so he could see how she reacted perhaps; though a bit of it was truthful.

Myra watched and listened to the two skeletons talk and plan, ready to open with objections should one pop up. She gave an emotionless gaze at Sansy before going back and keeping her attention to the plans being made. Hearing of the hatches she decided to step in, "If you're going to try for those, we need a suitable cover. Royal guards still patrol the area. But a few of my orderlies can take care of them quickly if one of you can breach in without being caught from the inside."

Verri was still texting her brother, trying to make some deal with him as she heard the plans. She didn't want him to ruin everything if she could help it.

[Brother please...I'm telling you...this could be worth it...just...give it some time...?]

[And risk losing a 1 million gold reward for the live capture of the old doctor? My dear sister, I already am giving you and your family the greatest generosity to not telling the Overlord of your involment in the rebellion...what could you possibly offer me in exchange for my silence that's greater than a million gold?]

[Well...? I'm waiting little sister. Time is ticking!]

[...What if you could have your own place in the castle...?]

[...Go on~]

[Myra and the doctor are planning to take down Asgore...kill him for good. If it succeeds...that means Myra and I will be stationed to rule...if I rule...you can rule along with me. You and Kina can have a place in the castle to yourselves, no small apartment to share with annoying neighbors as you've told me, all the food your love can stomach for weeks on end, your own private work area and even a library of books should you want it! You would nay need money, brother...]

[And this is for when this does...succeed. And if this fails...? What then...?]

[...If it fails...you may turn me in to Overlord Asgore...get money for your troubles...it may not be a million gold...but you know how much gold is worth when Headhunter leaders are taken in...you remember what happened to Myra's mother...]

[...Hmm...very well sister. You have a deal. I'll keep my silence. Good luck sister. I do hope you do succeed. If not...well...it was a pleasure to know you.]

Verri bit her lip as her tail wrapped around herself in a hug, doing her best to hold in tears and whimpers. Her soul was cracked enough with how much pain she endured in the dark magjc that tried to plague her, but the treatment she had suffered through friends and family made those cracks worse. She hoped peace would be the solution.

Kina was feeling quite sluggish by then, as he nearly dragged himself to the bed, and up into it. He flopped onto his side, his heavy stomach almost as large as if he was carrying twins from his massive dinner and dessert. The end of his tail was off the end of the bed, twitching happily, and he was smiling in blissed out pleasure. He hissed softly, as he breathed, and his eyes were closed; while his silky black hair fluttered behind him on the pillow.

He would most likely be out for an entire three days just digesting the massive meal.

In the war room, Paps grinned brightly. "...i wonder, how far can the judge and captain get then? maybe we can get farther then we would think, if me, my bro; as well as the other pair, dress up as boss and red. it might not be the...uh best idea, but it's something..."

Sansy blinked a bit, looking to his brother. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT BROTHER. I HAVE BLUE EYELIGHTS, AND COMIC TENDS TO HAVE WHITE. RED HAS...WELL, RED EYELIGHTS..."

Darr had returned from his text message conference with his sister and noticed Kina had gone to bed. He headed over and left a blanket over his love and a few trail of kisses down his cheek and neck, "Rest easy, my sweet venom viper..." He left Kina to his rest to finish his own dinner and wine by himself, enjoying the sweet silence.

Myra stepped up with an idea "There is one way we can disguise it...and both of you can play the part easily."

Verri's eyes widened as she headed over in a panic, "Please...do not suggest what I think you are going to suggest...we don't need anyone else with..."

"I'm not talking about that you little bumbling worm!" Myra hissed and ended up slapping Verri hard, enough for her to fall to the ground, "I'm well aware of the stakes and we nay need to risk more! I've already warned you of speaking out of turn! If I have want of your stupid opinions I'll ask for them! Am I clear?!"

Verri whimpered as she shakily got back up. Another two fresh marks had gotten to her cheek. They seemed to similar to the ones she had on her eye..only they didn't run down too deep or long. No surprise to see who had done that to her the first time. But she never blamed her for that, she could tell the black magic was taking affect in her, the marking on the base of her neck was glowing through her dress cloak.

"...Yes...my...a-apologies...Myra...what was your plan...?" Verri looked back down to the ground as she tried healing her new fresh marks.

Kina gripped the blanket with his clawed fingers, and let out a hiss of pleasure at the kisses; his tail tip twitching faster in happiness.

Edge glared at Myra, his dual-colored eyelights bright with barely restrained anger at how she'd acted against Verri. He growled deeply under his breath and sighed. "...So, what's this damn plan o' yours, Myra? You say there's a way to disguise it and that my boys can play the part easily..."

Sansy growled loudly at Myra attacking Verri; his blue eyelights smoking almost by then; his tail lashing from side to side. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HER!?"

Edge sighed sharply. "Sansy, back down! Sorry fer how my son acted...so what's this plan again?"

Myra let out a low hiss at Verri before turning to Sans and Edge. Her eyes seemed to swirl in black within her red irises before blinking to settle down. "I will forgive him for now as part of our plan and truce...Doctor." She did give a glare at Sans before heading to the map.

"I've been able to perfect magic in a way where we may shapeshift...for myself, for Verri, and even my daughter...we can all change our shape to fit our needs or disguise ourselves. However...I've also found a way for it to be transfered to other monsters...even those who do not possess the same magic we do. I call it a conpin." Myra went into her inventory and pulled out two pins, one pin was small and gold best to be hidden on the person, and the other a deltarune pin that normally symbolized for Underfell.

"Simple really...One monster wears the deltarune signia pin on themselves...the one who has the gold pin will take on the form of the monster wearing the opposite pin. completely identical unless the pin is taken off. Would you like a demonstration...?"

Edge nodded, and sighed quietly. "Thank you, Myra. Hmm...shapeshifting, heh. A conpin, 'eh?"

"Sounds like a plan then Myra. Hmm...we would have Boss and Red wear the original pins, then we would have a set of the boys wear the counterpart pins. At least that's one idea..." Edge murmured softly; gazing over the map again.

"so we could...hmm...yeah that's a great idea actually, papi. so, we're thinking of a direct and underhanded attack! we need to get shit going then, i'm thinking..." Paps spoke out, and chuckled as he looked closer at the map of the castle.

Myra nodded and watched the two plan as she pocketed back the pins. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she tried to control herself from going unstable again. Once she had it where she thought was reasonable, she watched the boys and piped in, "We can have them get access from here once my guild has dealt with the guards on this plane. Gets them in quickly when we've bought the time...if we truly want to catch him off guard...we can take you doctor personally..."

Verri finished healing herself, least to the point where the cut wouldn't bleed anymore. She still had pinpricks of tears, shaking from the outburst, but she darned not complain. She did managed a look at Sansy before looking away, feeling pathetic enough as it was. Weakest of her family, a shame of the Jae name, and her elder brother and uncle tell her it's a blessing that she's not dusted. She sometimes wondered if it was more of a curse than the magic she was infected with.

"These two can bring you into the throne room, disguised as the two that reside in this timeline, and take you straight to Asgore. The Overlord wanted you alive so he may take you down and torture you personally. We make this seem as a gift onto him...the access here is open...and you have a perfect sneak attack to break and take him down." Myra made the points onto the map with some pins and string, outlining potential guard patrols, exit points, sneak in points and best routes to where the souls were contained.

Edge turned back towards Myra and blinked a bit. "Take me there personally? Wait...how...would that even go?"

Paps looked over to Edge and then Myra, and he sighed. "...papi i have a feeling they're going to cuff you most likely..."

Edge crossed his arms over his chest and sighed looking over the pinned map.

The next day it was quite embarrassing for himself as Edge stood surrounded by the group. He knew that if he went with full health that it would tip off Asgore.

"I told ya...you've gotta beat me till a tiny portion of my HP is gone! Beat me some, rip my clothing, I gotta look beat to hell; or it's gonna look bad to Asgore and all will be fuckin LOST!" He roared out to the group, glaring at them; knowing what needed to be done.

Myra didn't seem to have any problem with the plan. She was sitting at the couch with a cup of tea while the boys handled this part. She rather not have tried knocking the old man's HP if she didn't have to. But by the way things were going, she might have to. The twins were asleep in her wings again, quiet for the most part, that she had been thankful for. Even psychopathic monsters needed to play mother sometimes.

Tyra whined at the idea of it, not seeming to like it once bit. Nast was holding her for the moment to keep her calm. "G'pa...but...w-what if he tries to hurt you more...and...what if you dust in the fight...?"

"We'll have him healed off while the others take care of him. I'm going along too to make sure of that..." Verri tried to assure her, "He won't get more hurt after least...I can help it..."

"A healer is good for something...the team with the best healer will almost always win unless the healer is dusted first." Myra answered back before sipping her tea nonchalantly.

Sansy and Paps looked to their father Edge, and scowled softly. Comic and Papyrus looked to each other, and nodded. Red and Boss grinned almost a bit wickedly.

Edge looked to Tyra and smiled softly. "Puddin...I'll be fine. The boys know they just need ta knock off 'bout thirty HP offa my six hundred...so, I'll be perfectly fine..."

Boss brandished his sharpened red bone, and Red had his baseball bone bat out; Comic had some white bone attacks ready, and so did Papyrus, they didn't dare bring up their Gaster Blasters at the man. Lastly, Paps had his orange bone sword out, and his brother Sansy had battle bone-hammer at the ready.

Soon the sounds of sharp and tense battling were heard in the other closed off room after they'd closed the door behind them. It took nearly an hour of battling, but soon enough, Edge came hobbling through the previously closed door; red blood trailing from the side of his bruised jaw. He looked beat to shit, his sweater ripped as well as his slacks and one boot was ragged slightly.

But he was still rather healthy, despite it all; only 40 HP gone overall. "Ready ta go..."

He moved his tongue around in his mouth and spat out his false golden teeth, grinning brightly. "Heheheh...lost these last time I was here actually! What ol' Gorey don't know, helps me~"

Tyra still didn't like the sight of her grandfather and immediately started crying into Nast's arms. Nast just held her and rubbed her back, looking annoyed, Deep down though, they did really care about her.

Myra finished her tea and got up, gently putting her twins back in their playpen, "Finally...I was wondering what was taking so long..." She gave a quick kiss to Nast and a pat on the head for a still crying Tyra. Noticing the tears, she pulled a bit sharply at Tina's neck gruff, earning a scared gasp from the little girl.

"...That is life, child. One of these days you'll understand it. Stay here..and do not...leave. Hide if you must...you know where to go...but do not damn leave...do you understand..?"

Tyra nodded with a whimper before her mother let go and gave another pat on the head before she left. Nast gently rubbed her where Myra was a bit too tight on her, trying to help best as they could. "...Good luck...try not to die..."

Edge let out a soft growl seeing how harshly Myra had treated Tyra. "Puddin...I'm fine. I gotta look like this or Asgore'll completely dust me on sight...and Myra...I don't wanna see ya doin' that to Tyra again."

He looked to Nast and sighed softly. "Thanks Nast...I'll do my best."

As he walked towards the door; he growled quietly. "...Set the boys up. Tyra...which of the boys you wanna stay with ya? Only two of the four can go with me..."

Myra didn't seem to care, or if she did it didn't look like it. She only went over with the deltarune pins to Red and Boss to set them up. Red's pin got attached on his jacket. Boss's she had pinned to his scarf. Best places according to Myra since the two of them never took off those pieces of clothing.

Tyra looked over at the other skeletons to see who would be better to keep around. She was still weary of both but lightly pointed at Comic and Papyrus..

"She chose. The other two get the pins then." Myra headed over to Paps and Sansy to get them pinned, making sure that those were in descrete places on their clothing. Once the pins were snapped on, their appearances changed to the outside eye. To the skeleton brothers, they look like themselves, to anyone looking at them, they were identical replicas of the fell brothers.

"Long as neither of you take those pins off, you should keep the disguise for however long." Myra advised. Verri gave a small nod in agreement with it.

Paps looked down at himself, and chuckled lightly. "holy shit...um alright then. nyeheheheheh, we're really yer sons now, papi!"

Sansy grinned brightly, and laughed happily. "WE REALLY ARE LIKE YOUR SONS, PAPI!"

Edge looked back at Paps, Sansy, Boss and Red. "...You neva needed those pins. Youse were always my sons...now, let's go fuckin' take care of that asshole in the castle."

Boss nodded stiffly, and he went and cuffed Edge; then he started to head towards the castle. Paps took Sansy with him, and they shortcut to the castle's roof; near the top hatch, ready to go when the signal was given for them to go.

Myra had flown off already to alert the rebellion over the plan and be sure everyone was set up for it. Wouldn't take them long for people to sneak in bit by bit to New Home for their part in the plan.

Tyra gave a small wave and a whine at seeing them go. "It'll be alright, kid...they'll be back." Nast tried to comfort her before heading to the livingroom, "...You want me to read you one of those stories you like...?"

Tyra nodded slightly, the thought of a story to distract herself seemed to keep her calm. Nast hated reading 'em, but for their daughter, they'd do it. It took a book of poems for Tyra to fylly relax enough for dreaming.

It took a bit of time, but Boss and Red brought Dr. W.D. Gaster into the castle's main room, and headed more into the castle. The few guards were surprised to see the former revered and feared doctor being paraded through New Home and up to the castle as he was cuffed and shackled.

Asgore was in his throne room at the moment, and he turned to see who had come. He already knew, and he grinned a bit. "Captain Gaster...you'll turn in your own father then? I'm astounded at your loyalty..."

Boss saluted Overlord Asgore, and shook his head. "DO NOT BE ASTOUNDED, MY LORD. HE RETURNED FOR A STUPID, PITIFUL REASON!"

Asgore's sights focused on Red, and he chuckled. "I guess as pitiful as a reason as why I keep the Judge under my thumb...I assume his pathetic wife passed away finally?"

Edge knew he had to capitalize on it, to catch the evil man off-guard. "Yeh...Yeh, she passed on...just gave up and...came back..."

Asgore came close to Gaster and tilted the man's head upwards towards him. "...You came back to die, dear doctor. It's a pity...if you'd stayed where you ran off too...perhaps you'd have survived. Or did you try to save your creations? Oops...your sons..."

Edge looked down and sighed. I ain't talkin' to your stupid ass no more...boys get ready.

Asgore's red eyes flared up in anger, as his large furry hand gripped Edge's sweater, lifting him up from the ground. "OH...you don't want to talk with me anymore, Dr. Gaster? And what do you mean...for your boys to get ready?!"

Red darted around behind Edge, and uncuffed him rapidly. He knew that Paps and Sansy were busy shattering the souls in the back of the throne room. "go time, fucker!"

Edge reared back with his robotic hand, and slugged Asgore in the jaw suddenly. The large Overlord took a staggering step backwards, and growled in surprise. He tried to call the human souls to him but found that they weren't coming to his call. As the containers had been shattered and the souls had been released.

Paps had his bone sword out and Sansy had his battle hammer out as well, ready for battle; which only served to confuse Asgore as he was surrounded by all four sides by the brothers. Edge leapt onto him and started wailing on him as best he could; chipping away at the large monsters HP.

Myra had let her guild with dealing with the guards who were at the castle. She and Verri has snuck in and made it to the throne room, just in time to see Asgore getting hit from one skeleton to the next.

{{Stay put. This won't take long.}} Myra looked at Verri before summoning a large crystal rod with the ends sharpened.

{{As you wish...}} Verri sighed and indeed stayed, ready to act as a healer when needed.

Myra had jumped into the fight, flying over to help break Asgore down with her rod and black magic infused crystals to tear at him.

"MY MOTHER SENDS HER REGARDS!" Myra laughed hysterically as she kept throwing attack after attack. The magic itself was messing with her mind once more.

Asgore began to get cut down by attack after attack. The brothers were slicing and battering and hammering away at him, not even allowing him to summon his trident.

Paps sliced off one of his horns, Sansy hammered his foot so hard his toes were broken, Boss had pierced him through with sharpened bones, and Edge was wailing on him with lethal punches; left, right, right, left, left, left!

As the last sickening suckerpunch from Edge's robotic left hand fell, and yet another sharpened Crystal rod landed in his chest, pinning him to the golden floor...he began to laugh.

"Oh-hohoho...you...you really think your pathetic stand...this horribly planned attempt will kill me?!" Asgore's voice rang throughout the throne room.

The brothers backed away a bit, till Red stood alone. His red eyelights glared up at the vile king, thin trails of smoke eeking from his sockets.

"you're the biggest motherfucker i ever saw...and i know my own father too...but you? yer scum... you're pathetic..." Red growled out, his tail slowly moving behind him.

Asgore glared to Red, and he chuckled softly. "You are nothing but a little bitch, and you barely satisfy me at all. I don't know why I even threatened to take your wife... I'd probably dust her the moment I shoved it in her...no wonder she could take you, dog."

Red snarled in livid anger, his eyelights flickering out. He launched himself onto Asgore's chest, as a fearsome looking Gaster Blaster appeared just inches from the wicked King's head.

"say hey to tori when ya see 'er!" He leaned down to Asgore's ear to whisper.

"even tori is nothin compared to my mars-bar...youse two will be happy in hell."

He darted away as the blaster changed positions suddenly and obliterated the king's soul, finally shattering it. Asgore resisted, his hand reaching out for Red, snagging the young man in his magic and lifting him up to slam him down one last time.

Red was surprised, letting out a sharp bark at being hauled up ten feet into the air, then suddenly sent hurtling down towards the polished golden floor.

Verri noticed Sans going down and grew vines to catch him from hitting the floor. She wouldn't live with seeing her sister's husband dust and tell her he'd gone.

Myra let down one more crystal rod against Asgore's head, just to make sure he couldn't do anything like that again. She just gave an insane smile, ready to watch him dust.

Verri headed over to the vine cushion she made for Red, healing magic at the ready, "...Are you alright...?"

Red was a bit stunned, but otherwise mostly okay as he clung to the vine cushion in fear, his tail sticking straight upwards. He turned to look at Verri and sighed raggedly. "...fuck, i want mars is this shit done wit yet?"

He was down to just 0.1 HP from the battle, barely clinging to life, his own bones an ashen gray color, but he'd never admit that something was wrong.

Asgore was speared between the eyes with a crystal rod, what was left of him anyways. He was already dusting when she'd speared him. Finally, the sound of shattering glass was heard, as Asgore's soul finally was gone.

The tyrant king was dead.

Long live the tyrant king.

Edge just collapsed onto his back, laughing crazily at seeing Asgore's dust, the wildest grin across his face.

Sansy and paps came running to his side, kneeling beside him.

"papi! you okay? what the hell, should we take you back home? oh fuck, ma's gonna kill me, seeing him like this?!" Paps was rambling, which was hilarious as he still looked like Boss.

"BROTHER, WHAT ABOUT PAPA? HE'S GOING TO BE TERRIFIED SEEING PAPI LIKE THIS! AND...AND US! WE CAN'T JUST GO THROUGH THE DOORWAY LOOKING LIKE THIS! WE'LL SCARE MAMA SO BADLY!" Sansy spoke up, staring up at his brother with a perturbed expression upon his face, himself still looking like Red, due to the conpins.

Verri decided to heal him anyway, rather being safe than sorry.

"You idiots can take off the pins, you know that, yes...?" Myra hissed at the swap brothers. "Now...if anyone needs me...I'll be spreading the news that a new Queen will be taking place...and a new world order with her." She still let out a laugh before grabbing the old crown the bastard left to take with her. A trophy and proof of the successful assassination.

Edge sat up slowly, and looked to Myra curiously. "I hope that new world order...will be a good one. I ain't sticking around...but knowing I've got family here...don't mean I'm staying away neither."

Sansy and Pap reached up and removed the small, golden conpins, themselves changing back to normal appearences. They both sighed, and Paps shoved his hands into his hoodie, his tail lazily waving behind him.

Red was healed as much as he could take it, which surprisingly brought him up to 0.5 HP already. Knowing Asgore was dead already gave him some inkling of hope.

Boss strode over and looked down to his father, and huffed softly. "WE'VE DONE OUR PART. LET'S GO OUT FROM THE HELLZONE."

Edge stood up, shaking his head. Going to his inventory, he got his false golden teeth out, sliding them back in. "Let's get yer kids and partner then... I told Tyra she could come with me."

Verri helped up Red to his feet before giving a soft bow at all the skeletons, "Thank you...my friend and lady may not say it...but...she appreciates your help...I'll do what I can to run the Underground with peace...May your lives be fruitful and fufilling."

"Sans...take good care of my little sister...I still think a lot about her..." Verri gave him a warm smile before heading off to join Myra. She knew Myra wouldn't take the throne, not with how still unstable her mind could be at days. For the kingdom to know peace, someone had to be peaceful from the start, and Verri was willing to do it.

Myra had already gotten MTT's crew to get cameras rolling for the annoucement, showing her at center stage. Everyone would be watching as it made a royal brodcast.

Darren would have the TV on for his own program until it was changed to his psudo-sister. Nast noticed the channel had changed, seeming relieved that their wife was alive and well. Tyra was still sound asleep in their arms, along with the twins.

"Greetings citizens of the Underground. My name is Myrallen Shade Ketal...and I will be your new co-ruler of the kingdom. King Asgore as fallen..and with his rule gone so is his reign. A new order is made...and a new Queen arises from his dust. More will come within the coming days as you welcome your new queen... Queen Veronica Jae." Myra seemed to burn the crown in her hands with fiery back magic in front of the camera before seeming to disappear. The broadcast would cut out.

Nast would look to their children with a rare soft smile, "...We're getting a better life...no more of this crap...we're gunna get out of here..."

Aquaria had been sitting in a dive bar in New Home, staring at the TV. She was overweight, nursing a pint of beer, her thin dreadlocks hanging down her back. Each dreadlock was tipped in a thin metallic spike. Seeing her girlfriend on the TV, she grinned brightly to herself.

It appeared that she was alone in the dive bar, but as she moved from her seat she glared at the other people, sneering at them as she threw the pint glass at the bartender. "Your fuckin beer sucks, by the way!"

The other patrons shuddered, and started to move back closer to where she'd been. Aquaria was a brackish sea water elemental, in her body's composition she had heavy traces of chemicals and sulfur, which gave the overweight elemental a very strange smell. She was crude, rude, somewhat disgusting in her manners, and loved her girlfriend to the ends of the Underground.

And she was going to see her tonight, as she made her way to the castle.

Edge grabbed the boys and they made their way back to Nast's house in Waterfall. He was tired, battered, bruised...and the happiest he'd been in awhile.

Myra had let her guild with dealing with the guards who were at the castle. She and Verri has snuck in and made it to the throne room, just in time to see Asgore getting hit from one skeleton to the next.

{{Stay put. This won't take long.}} Myra looked at Verri before summoning a large crystal rod with the ends sharpened.

{{As you wish...}} Verri sighed and indeed stayed, ready to act as a healer when needed.

Myra had jumped into the fight, flying over to help break Asgore down with her rod and black magic infused crystals to tear at him.

"MY MOTHER SENDS HER REGARDS!" Myra laughed hysterically as she kept throwing attack after attack. The magic itself was messing with her mind once more.

Asgore began to get cut down by attack after attack. The brothers were slicing and battering and hammering away at him, not even allowing him to summon his trident.

Paps sliced off one of his horns, Sansy hammered his foot so hard his toes were broken, Boss had pierced him through with sharpened bones, and Edge was wailing on him with lethal punches; left, right, right, left, left, left!

As the last sickening suckerpunch from Edge's robotic left hand fell, and yet another sharpened Crystal rod landed in his chest, pinning him to the golden floor...he began to laugh.

"Oh-hohoho...you...you really think your pathetic stand...this horribly planned attempt will kill me?!" Asgore's voice rang throughout the throne room.

The brothers backed away a bit, till Red stood alone. His red eyelights glared up at the vile king, thin trails of smoke eeking from his sockets.

"you're the biggest motherfucker i ever saw...and i know my own father too...but you? yer scum... you're pathetic..." Red growled out, his tail slowly moving behind him.

Asgore glared to Red, and he chuckled softly. "You are nothing but a little bitch, and you barely satisfy me at all. I don't know why I even threatened to take your wife... I'd probably dust her the moment I shoved it in her...no wonder she could take you, dog."

Red snarled in livid anger, his eyelights flickering out. He launched himself onto Asgore's chest, as a fearsome looking Gaster Blaster appeared just inches from the wicked King's head.

"say hey to tori when ya see 'er!" He leaned down to Asgore's ear to whisper.

"even tori is nothin compared to my mars-bar...youse two will be happy in hell."

He darted away as the blaster changed positions suddenly and obliterated the king's soul, finally shattering it. Asgore resisted, his hand reaching out for Red, snagging the young man in his magic and lifting him up to slam him down one last time.

Red was surprised, letting out a sharp bark at being hauled up ten feet into the air, then suddenly sent hurtling down towards the polished golden floor.

Verri noticed Sans going down and grew vines to catch him from hitting the floor. She wouldn't live with seeing her sister's husband dust and tell her he'd gone.

Myra let down one more crystal rod against Asgore's head, just to make sure he couldn't do anything like that again. She just gave an insane smile, ready to watch him dust.

Verri headed over to the vine cushion she made for Red, healing magic at the ready, "...Are you alright...?"

Red was a bit stunned, but otherwise mostly okay as he clung to the vine cushion in fear, his tail sticking straight upwards. He turned to look at Verri and sighed raggedly. "...fuck, i want mars is this shit done wit yet?"

He was down to just 0.1 HP from the battle, barely clinging to life, his own bones an ashen gray color, but he'd never admit that something was wrong.

Asgore was speared between the eyes with a crystal rod, what was left of him anyways. He was already dusting when she'd speared him. Finally, the sound of shattering glass was heard, as Asgore's soul finally was gone.

The tyrant king was dead.

Long live the tyrant king.

Edge just collapsed onto his back, laughing crazily at seeing Asgore's dust, the wildest grin across his face.

Sansy and paps came running to his side, kneeling beside him.

"papi! you okay? what the hell, should we take you back home? oh fuck, ma's gonna kill me, seeing him like this?!" Paps was rambling, which was hilarious as he still looked like Boss.

"BROTHER, WHAT ABOUT PAPA? HE'S GOING TO BE TERRIFIED SEEING PAPI LIKE THIS! AND...AND US! WE CAN'T JUST GO THROUGH THE DOORWAY LOOKING LIKE THIS! WE'LL SCARE MAMA SO BADLY!" Sansy spoke up, staring up at his brother with a perturbed expression upon his face, himself still looking like Red, due to the conpins.

Verri decided to heal him anyway, rather being safe than sorry.

"You idiots can take off the pins, you know that, yes...?" Myra hissed at the swap brothers. "Now...if anyone needs me...I'll be spreading the news that a new Queen will be taking place...and a new world order with her." She still let out a laugh before grabbing the old crown the bastard left to take with her. A trophy and proof of the successful assassination.

Edge sat up slowly, and looked to Myra curiously. "I hope that new world order...will be a good one. I ain't sticking around...but knowing I've got family here...don't mean I'm staying away neither."

Sansy and Pap reached up and removed the small, golden conpins, themselves changing back to normal appearences. They both sighed, and Paps shoved his hands into his hoodie, his tail lazily waving behind him.

Red was healed as much as he could take it, which surprisingly brought him up to 0.5 HP already. Knowing Asgore was dead already gave him some inkling of hope.

Boss strode over and looked down to his father, and huffed softly. "WE'VE DONE OUR PART. LET'S GO OUT FROM THE HELLZONE."

Edge stood up, shaking his head. Going to his inventory, he got his false golden teeth out, sliding them back in. "Let's get yer kids and partner then... I told Tyra she could come with me."

Verri helped up Red to his feet before giving a soft bow at all the skeletons, "Thank you...my friend and lady may not say it...but...she appreciates your help...I'll do what I can to run the Underground with peace...May your lives be fruitful and fufilling."

"Sans...take good care of my little sister...I still think a lot about her..." Verri gave him a warm smile before heading off to join Myra. She knew Myra wouldn't take the throne, not with how still unstable her mind could be at days. For the kingdom to know peace, someone had to be peaceful from the start, and Verri was willing to do it.

Myra had already gotten MTT's crew to get cameras rolling for the annoucement, showing her at center stage. Everyone would be watching as it made a royal brodcast.

Darren would have the TV on for his own program until it was changed to his psudo-sister. Nast noticed the channel had changed, seeming relieved that their wife was alive and well. Tyra was still sound asleep in their arms, along with the twins.

"Greetings citizens of the Underground. My name is Myrallen Shade Ketal...and I will be your new co-ruler of the kingdom. King Asgore as fallen..and with his rule gone so is his reign. A new order is made...and a new Queen arises from his dust. More will come within the coming days as you welcome your new queen... Queen Veronica Jae." Myra seemed to burn the crown in her hands with fiery back magic in front of the camera before seeming to disappear. The broadcast would cut out.

Nast would look to their children with a rare soft smile, "...We're getting a better life...no more of this crap...we're gunna get out of here..."

Aquaria had been sitting in a dive bar in New Home, staring at the TV. She was overweight, nursing a pint of beer, her thin dreadlocks hanging down her back. Each dreadlock was tipped in a thin metallic spike. Seeing her girlfriend on the TV, she grinned brightly to herself.

It appeared that she was alone in the dive bar, but as she moved from her seat she glared at the other people, sneering at them as she threw the pint glass at the bartender. "Your fuckin beer sucks, by the way!"

The other patrons shuddered, and started to move back closer to where she'd been. Aquaria was a brackish sea water elemental, in her body's composition she had heavy traces of chemicals and sulfur, which gave the overweight elemental a very strange smell. She was crude, rude, somewhat disgusting in her manners, and loved her girlfriend to the ends of the Underground.

And she was going to see her tonight, as she made her way to the castle.

Edge grabbed the boys and they made their way back to Nast's house in Waterfall. He was tired, battered, bruised...and the happiest he'd been in awhile.

Verri had promised to stay behind in the castle and wait for her family to be there. Myra had wanted to stay with her to help get things prepared but ultimately left back home as her friend promised her family needed her and she needed to be away from everything else.

Verri was under the protection from the remaining Headhunter guild as she was dressed to look like a proper royal to give decrees to the kingdom when she was ready. While everything else got prepared for the new queen, Verri stayed within the golden hallway to think and reflect.

Myra paid none of the skeletons mind as she got home, only emoting when she returned to her partner and children. Nast looked relieved she was okay and...not looking completely crazy.

They looked at the rest of the skeletons with a small smirk, "God damn you guys look like shit. But...it looked like it worked."

Aquaria grinned as she made her way through the outer areas of the castle. She reached into the pocket of her cargo pants, pulling out a cigarette, and she flicked the match lighting it up. Holding the match in front of her mouth; she belched loudly; sending out a small cloud of noxious flammable gas; like an exploding swamp gas bubble.

"HEY! My girlfriend's in there...lemme in you fuckin' assholes!" She drawled as her crystalline red eyes gazed over the Headhunter guild guards. Aquaria was a rough, and rather disgusting woman. Her cargo pants had a rip in the knees; her tank top was stained and dirty; the puka shell necklace she wore was the only shining white and cream-colored item on her. The brackish sea water that made up her body was dark gray, with swirls of black and puce green throughout her body.

As Nast had commented on the brother's state, Sansy rolled his eyelights, and sighed softly. "WELL, THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASTUTE OBSERVATION..."

Paps rubbed the back of his head tiredly, as he went into his inventory and pulled out a honey spoon to stick in his mouth. "...can we go home already? we killed the bastard...i can get the doorway ready to go, and we'll go home..."

Red stood near the corner, occasionally shaking as he stood there. He wanted to go home already, and he missed Mars incredibly by then. "...i second with the paps...i wanna go back to my mars-bar...i don't like being here, we jus got the fuck away from here before..."

Boss just was quiet, his arms crossed over his chest, and he shook his head in annoyance. Edge was the only one seated on the couch; rubbing his bruised jaw slightly. The blue and purple mark had spread across the right side of his jaw and cheek.

The Headhunter guards looked at her funny, not daring to move from their spot. They only moved when they saw Verri coming out from the doors ahead.

"Let her though...it's okay. She's with me." Verri was already nicely decked out in a red royal dress with a black cape, and Toriel's old small crown on her head. The guards let their new queen through as she ran over and hugged Aquaria with a lighthearted laugh.

Tyra woke up from her nap, only to see her G'pa back. She scooted over to him and gently put a hand on his jaw and tried healing it. Aunt Verri taught her a bit and wanted to put it to some good use., "...G'pa...thank you..."

Nast rolled their eyes and looked to Myra, "...We going with 'em still...? Be completely honest...? I hate this hell hole...and I don't want to keep being here...might do you and the kids some good being free from all this crap..."

"...I...suppose so...I'm...tired..love...you know I never wanted to rule...I've done what I wanted...about time I focused on something much more important..." Myra leaned into Napst who held her close.

"Then let's get the hell out of here...how the fuck did you guys get here again...?"

Aquaria grinned, and scooped up Verri, giving her a passionate kiss. "Salty kisses fer my sugarsweet kitty~ Gawd, you look beautiful, Verri..." She carried her further into the castle, holding her easily in her strong arms. "You'll be great, baby...and I'll be by your side, always."

She saw the guards seemed to gaze to her funnily, most likely due to her natural smell.

Edge smiled softly to Tyra, and he chuckled a bit. "Aw...thank ya, Puddin..." He gently gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek and hugged her tiredly.

Paps chuckled brightly, rolling the honey spoon in his mouth. Reaching to his inventory he pulled out the small box device, and the two tubes of magic. "so, this is how we're leaving...in case you wanted to make your way to the labs in hotland of course? but, considering how things are over there...i doubt we'll all make it. so this is portable doorway, powered by determination and void magic!"

Edge stood up, and took the device and tubes from Paps, and still held Tyra in his hand. "Go on to one side of the room. We'll use the front door for this. Alright?" He then set down Tyra, and smiled to her. "You go with yer Mama and Dama, a'right? I'll be right behind ya kiddo."

Paps looked to Edge curiously as he was setting up the portable doorway. "papi...what's gonna happen? i know you created this portable doorway...so what is going happen...?"

Edge frowned softly, looking down. "...After all of ya'll leave...it'll be unstable when I close it...eh, could lose somethin in the process. And I don't want it ta be any of youse. So I'll close the door behind me..."

He tipped the vials into the box-like device, and then attached it to closed front door. Pressing a few buttons on the front, he put a few droplets of his own magic into it to activate it. "Augh...t-there we go..."

Reaching forward, he opened the front door; which instead of the gloomy Waterfall, it showed the waning rays of sunlight out on the surface where they lived in the Underswap timeline. "We're on the surface...head on out ya'll."

Verri laughed and kissed right back, letting out a few weak purrs. "Thanks waterlily...want me to show you inside...? This..is going to be my new home now...and...um...y-yours...if...if you want it..." She blushed heavily before sinking into her love's hold, more than pleased with having her girlfriend here.

The guards just said and did nothing, letting their queen do her thing as they were under her order now.

Tyra nodded and headed towards her parents. Nast has gotten the twins as Myra offered to grab their bags to leave.

"So...that's the surface...interesting..." Myra raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity. Both Myra and Nast seemed hesitant to go through it but Tyra trusted Edge enough to run through it. Gave Napst a mild heart attack in seeing her do it but calmed down quickly when they saw nothing happened. least that got the couple to leave through the door too.

Aquaria grinned softly, and squeezed Verri's bottom cutely. "Aww, yeah sure." She paused in her walking as she listened to Verri.

"Mine? Wait...you want me ta stay?" Her crystalline red eyes softened, and she gently nuzzled Verri's cheek softly. "Ohhh...Verri...I was gonna ask ya something, but...uh, I was scared of Myra...but...um...I was gonna ask ya if you wanted to marry me...but I wasn't sure if you'd wanna be some stinky old brackish sea water element..."

Edge grinned as he watched Tyra running through the open door. "There ya go Puddin...you'll be in the backyard of the house. Boys, take 'em inside would'ja. An' Paps...get Papa and Uncle Gaster...I'm gonna need 'em..."

Paps nodded, and he watched as then Sansy, Boss and finally Red went through the doorway. Lastly, Paps walked through; but he didn't run to the house like the others. He turned and looked to the small gathering of monsters on the back deck.

"hey papa, uncle gaster...get over here...leave the grandkids with ma and untie caddy!" Paps yelled.

Gaster nodded, and he handed Tina to Caddy; going down the small ramp to the rest of the backyard. Cupcake did the same, giving Kryssie to Wingdin as he too followed Gaster.

What's going on? Is the doorway unstable? Gaster asked, as he examined the portable doorway.

Cupcake nodded as he looked through it, stepping through for a moment, to look at the other side. "It's not tethered to a real door on our side! That's why, Gaster! It's going to crack and split the moment the door is closed; severing whoever is holding onto it! But...how far is the fallout going to be is the question..."

Paps looked closely at the machine, and sighed. "papi, do you know the radius of elemental void determinational fallout? we can calcuate that, and find out just how much space we need to have for closing the doorway so no one gets hurt..."

Edge shook his head. "Paps...get your mother, get Bitter. I don't know, I don't care. I can hear a bunch of monsters trying to get through the area, because on their end; there's an wide open front door, and rays of sunlight coming into the house...they want through. I can't leave the doorway, I have to hurry up. I just wanna say goodbye, if this shit does kill me somehow..."

Paps eyelights went out, and he hurried, waving over Wingdin and Bitter; who had come out soon after. Wingdin came over holding Kryssie and she smiled to Edge; who looked absolutely terrified for once in his life. "Edgy...what is happening?"

"Monsters are wanting in, and they're confused...if they get through a window or something...then they'll be able to walk through this doorway...I love you Wingdin. I love you too Bitter...I might survive this, I dunno. The fallout blast could kill me...might just...chop off my already robotic hand. Don't know till I do it." Edge murmured, as Bitter gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you big lug...I hope this don't kill you, or else I'll kick your ass on the other side." Bitter chuckled quietly, tears gathering in his eyes.

Verri nuzzled right back, purring softly. She immediately started blushing at the question before snuggling into Aquaria's neck, "...Myra means well...but...she isn't here anymore...I would love nothing more than for you to be at my side...it's a smell of you...and I love you." She gave the water elemental another soft kiss, "...I'd be honored if you were a queen along with me..."

Tyra didn't seem like she wanted to leave, even as Myra and Nast got through to the other side. "How the hell are there monsters trying to get through!? I thought we weren't followed!" Nast didn't like the sounds of that.

"Might be for me. I did say I was going to leave the guild now that Asgore had passed..." Myra hissed out and watched Edge do something that looked so stupid. But, she did seem curious and confused on how much he was willing to sacrifice. He gained nothing for himself personally for all this, he could just easily close it and be done. She just didn't understand.

She didn't understand how someone loved their family that much...and partially realized how much she might have missed out on.

Tyra wanted to rush over back to Edge but was stopped by Nast, not getting her any closer for her own safety. That didn't mean she didn't try to fight it off. "G'pa! No! Nooo!"

Aquaria gave a watery grin, starting to plant kisses all over Verri's face lovingly. "Of course, I don't care if yer Queen, or not. I just wanna be with you, Veronica...I love you so damn much..." She snuggled her beloved Verri close to her soft and squishy chest, burbling happily.

Edge looked to Tyra, tears in his eyes. "Puddin...go with G'ma...I'm a tough old bastard. I've made it through worse baby..."

Bitter then went and gently scooped up Tyra into his gloves, helping Nast to hold her back. "C'mon...stay with me, honey...it'll be okay...a'right..."

Gaster and Cupcake nodded as they looked at Edge. "Twenty feet radius at least, wouldn't you think, Gaster?"

Yes, we should do thirty feet just in case of residual remeants... Gaster muttered.

Edge nodded in agreement, and waved them on. Paps, Gaster and Cupcake, helped to usher everyone farther away from the doorway, making sure they were at least thirty feet away from the door. Almost far off in the distance, fighting could start to be heard. As monsters were trying to break through a window in Nast and Myra's house.

The old scientist then stepped away from the door, only his robotic hand holding onto the doorknob. He then began to close the door slowly; and as he did so; it was like a reddish-tinged strike of energy was sparking around the doorframe. A black energy was soon catching up to the reddish-tinged color; as it was rapidly closing in around the doorknob.

Edge was terrified, honestly. But he knew it had to be done. Continuing to close the door, it was rapidly starting to dissolve away; and then a sharp shattering noise was heard as he was thrown back nearly fifteen feet into the yard from the resulting explosion as his robotic arm had been destroyed in an explosion up to his mid-upper arm.

His head was slightly cracked harshly on the left side of his face; with his sweater burned and scorched from the explosion. He was left panting, his sockets wide open, as his eyelights were wide and fearful. As he laid on his back, he couldn't hear anything at all; but the ringing in his skull as he stared up at the sunset dappled sky.

The usual brilliant blue sky was painted in streaks of pale blue, pink, purple, yellow and hints of what seemed like green as well. He started to laugh softly, and smiled as he gazed at the vision in front of him. If that was the last thing he'd seen, he knew he could pass happily, knowing his family, his entire family was safe.

Verri purred again and held on tight, "Love you too...very much...come on. You should see your new home if you'll be staying with me!"

Tyra immediately started crying again as she tried reaching out for Edge when he was thrown from the explosion.

Myra watched carefully for any sign of something wrong before slowly heading over. She still didn't understand fully why he would do that.

MTT and Mars seemed to have heard the explosion from inside, wondering what happened that made it. MTT picked up Rockwell and headed out. Mars not that far behind with her clothes on but her hair still messy from her earlier nap.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Mars yelled out, part in panic and part in heavy concern if it had to do with her husband. MTT was about to ask the same but seemed a bit relieved in seeing his Papyrus okay.

Aquaria nodded, and carried her further into the castle; her cigarette dangling from her mouth in it's holder. "Of course, baby. You really look gorgeous...yanno...it'll be great to be with you my sweet kitten~"

Edge was just laying on the ground, laughing softly to himself; as he stared at the sky still.

Boss, Red, Sansy and Paps all knelt around Edge, with Boss gently reaching out to his father worriedly.

"Father? Father are you okay?" Boss asked quietly, and patted Edge's face softly.

Sansy started to cry, and shook Edge's natural arm. "P-Papi! Papi please! Speak to us!"

Paps sighed, and gently stroked Edge's head. "i don't think he can hear us right now, sans..."

Red stood up, and shrugged. "just let 'em rest then. he'll be safe...just like we all are. uh, the big guys can bring 'em inside i guess fer now..."

He looked up and smiled when he saw Mars. "marsie! oh my gawd, babe! babe i can't believe it! we killed him! we killed asgore! he's gone now...a-and your sister...veronica...she's the queen now...she said that things will be safe for us...i-if we wanted to come visit..." Gently, he rubbed Mars belly, and smiled a bit.

"my hp is u-up a bit more...it's at 0.5 now..." Red gently nuzzled Mars cheek, his tail wagging happily as he whined in his excitement at being home again and with his wife.

Myra checked up on his HP, "He's not dead. His HP is low...but he's not dead. Just get him inside and healed and he'll be fine." She kept up her monotoned voice, making it seem like she didn't care. She was hiding something in reality, "He'll be fine."

Tyra was still clinging to Bitter and sniffling. Even as her mother pushed past to get into the house.

Mettaton immediately rushed to Pap and hid behind him in fear once he recognized her, "P-Papy...w-what's she doing h-here...?"

Mars watched Myra head inside, her fur standing on edge with her guard up. Myra caught sight of it, "I'm not here to do harm...please. I just finished a fight with your husband and his counters. Last I need is to be dusted from something stupid. Your sister sends her love and regards..."

Mars just watched her before Sans came over. She immediately hugged him, glad to see he was safe. "Holy shit, Red! You...fuck...that's...that's fucking crazy! You...oh my god..." She started to laugh, still not able to believe everything he said. She just started putting kisses all over him, happy to have him back again. Her babies started to kick inside at feeling their father around again.

"Stars you're a god damn doofus...but you're still my big doofus. Come here, hero." Mars pulled him in for a passionate kiss, wanting nothing more than him.

Gaster and Cupcake gently carried Edge into the house, and they all started the pathway to getting better and more healthy.

It took Edge about three days to finally wake up after the fight, and another two weeks to rebuild himself a new robotic arm after the one he wore was shattered and rendered into scrap metal from the explosion. Thankfully, he'd gotten better, and he continued to work on getting his family settled into their own houses and he'd gotten a nice house for Mars and Red; and a house for MTT and Boss, as well as a house for Myra and Nast. However, he hadn't actually introduced them to their counterparts just yet.

Nearly two months had passed since they had come in, and Red was currently pacing in his home, whining to himself as he was looking to the windows and front door. He'd had a horrible nightmare, and he was terrified for no real reason; as his tail was between his legs while he paced.

Sansy was excitedly making sure things were comfortable and ready for Marrie; as he was heading out to Queen Toriel's house so he could assist the Queen with some Royal government edicts with the Human government. He'd asked his Papa to come over to keep Marrie company.

Cupcake came to the house, and he carried a little basket with him that had a few treats from Wingdin. "Hello hello, Marrie! I do hope you're feeling alright today, I've brought you some cinnamon buns from Mama, she baked them fresh this morning."

Mars was currently relaxed on the couch, half asleep and watching Red pace about. "...Sans...? Baby...come here...come lie with me a little..." She positioned herself to sit up and offer an arm to her pacing husband. Normally in private she'd been very cuddly and physical with him, so now that they were living on the surface with no other worries of being killed on sight, she had gotten used to asking for hug and cuddles everywhere. Only difference was that she was wearing her blue collar more often in the house, but she'd been taking some time in getting used to it again.

Marrie smiled and hugged her papa-in-law, happily letting him in the house, "Mhmm! Kinda woke up late a bit today and the babies are a lot more energized today, but other than that I'm okay! Thanks for staying with me and bringing some buns!" She took the basket and went off to put it in the kitchen, grabbing two for herself to eat at the moment.

"Make yourself at home, Papa! I'm not really doing much except walking around and reading." Marrie headed back to the couch to eat her buns and finish the book she was reading online.

Red went to her, and cuddled close to Mars; his arm over her very heavy belly protectively. "mmmm, you okay, mars? i'm sorry, just...just somethin' has got me jumpy today...i dunno what it is..." He pressed kisses to her stomach, and looked around a bit.

Cupcake grinned happily and nodded. "Oh of course, dear. I love coming and spending time with you actually! Wingdin packed the basket, so she might have put something extra in there. She said there was a treat for me as well?"

In the basket he'd given to Marrie there was a jar of strawberry frosting and a large dark pink spoon for Cupcake. The note on top of it said 'For Papa, XOXO - Mama'

The obese teacup scientist went over to the couch and he pulled out a notebook he kept with him in his inventory; and adjusting his glasses he began to sketch some ideas he had for a solar panel watering system for James in his garden. "It's always good to be active, even as far in your pregnancy as you are, Marrie. And if you need any help with anything, please let me know. I might be a big old softie; but I've got very strong blue magic you know~"

Mars gently rubbed his skull, trying to do something to keep him relaxed for the moment, "You want to call your dad again? Maybe he can figure it out. I'm just tired as hell...little brats are a pain in the ass right now...I'll get over it."

Mars used her tail to grab the phone in her pocket and put it in her free hand to call Edge. "We're not in Fell anymore, Red baby...we shouldn't be getting jumpy like this. It's been a lot to get used to with the peace and quiet...not going to lie there..."

"Mhmm. There's a jar in the basket for you. I'm okay for now. I think the babies are just hungry, that's why they're all kicking me so much." She let out a small giggle before hissing in pain, "Ow...okay...okay...mama's eating. Hang on. Goodness..." She winced before rubbing her belly with a free hand. She fed herself the cinnamon bun, hoping that would be enough to keep the babies calm.

Red nuzzled into her chest softly, and nodded gently. "yeah...let's call dad...m-maybe he can help us or somethin...thank you. i've been okay with the peace and quiet, kinda...just something's gettin' under my ribcage..."

Edge heard his phone ringing and he picked it up, answering with a soft almost growling noise as he was clearing his throat. "Uh, heya Mars...youse two a'right? Ya need anythin? Me and Ma were thinkin of coming over anyways today..."

Cupcake chuckled quietly, hearing that there was a jar in the basket. "Hahaha, your mother probably left me a jar of eh, frosting; so I wouldn't be tempted to eat those cinnamon buns she'd made."

His chuckling quieted as he heard her hissing in pain. "Marrie...how active have the babies been in the last twenty four hours?" He got up from the couch, heading over to where she was in the kitchen.

Mars heard Edge on the other line as she kept petting Red, "Oh hey. Uh, we're okay. Could ya come over? Sans is acting kind jumpy today, maybe you'd know what's up." Mars bit her lip in feeling some pain, but she let it subside, thinking it was nothing.

"Um...few hours. They were a little antsy in the really early hours. I took a bath and that calmed them down enough for me to fall asleep. That's..kinda why I woke up late...and I thought they might be hungry. I didn't feel very hungry so...they must be a little mad at me for not feeing them." Marrie giggled nervously as she finished a cinnamon bun and tried grabbing a glass of milk to wash it down.

She seemed to grab onto the fridge door tight as the wave of pain came and went. After it was gone, she reached for the milk to serve herself a glass.

Edge nodded to himself, and he chuckled quietly. "Sure thing, Mars. We'll bring ova some snacks and shit too. See ya in a bit, kiddo." He hung up and him along with Bitter gathered up a few things and then headed out to Mars and Red's house.

Red was still whining softly, and making soft noises as she pet him, and he kissed her belly where he could; his tail softly wagging as she'd petted him.

Cupcake frowned softly, and he sighed; looking her over. "Marrie...I...I don't mean to be crude dear...b-but could I possibly..." He wiggled the fingers on his gloved hand, and gestured to her stomach slightly. "I-I want to see where the lowest babie's head is positioned actually..."

His entire head was a flushed strawberry color, but he was worried about her possibly being in the beginning stages of labor.

Mars hung up the phone and kept petting him, "I'm alright Red...brats are okay too. Your dad and ma are coming over. Not gunna lie babe...I'm ready for these runts to get out already." Unlike Marrie, Mars had a feeling on what was happening with her. But she wasn't about to admit it, mostly to not upset her husband more and/or risk being put in a hospital. There were some things she still didn't trust in this new world of hers, but hospitals had always been a place of suspicion and hatred for her.

Marrie blushed heavily at the thought, "Oh...well...I know one baby lowered down a day or two ago. Sansy was a little worried but I told him it might be a while...I'm still not due for another three days I think...but..you can check...if..it...is that important..." She trusted Cupcake enough for it, though that didn't meant it made it any less awkward.

Red nodded a bit, and the noises he was making were starting to calm down; as he closed his eyes, laying lightly on her belly. Although he was techinically less Blaster Dog than his own father, he tended to act more like one, especially when he was nervous or scared. Patting her belly softly, he smiled a bit, keeping his eyes closed as he was resting happily. "a-alright...yeah i can't wait...can't wait to see our puppies...er...kittens...kit-pups..."

Cupcake nodded a bit, and still blushed. "Ah y-yes! Um...oh...oh dear...let's see here, dear..."

He stepped forward, and gently pressed his glove against her heavy belly; trailing down quite low, and he looked to his phone, timing when he'd felt a contraction, hearing her hiss in pain. "...H-Here...a contraction...and it's about ten seconds long...and..."

Staying in the position he was in, he waited...and waited...and finally five minutes later another ten second long contraction came over her. "And there we go! Alright, Marrie your contractions are five minutes apart, and only ten seconds long! You're alright for now, but I'm going to be keeping track of your contractions from here on out! You might be having these babies today actually!"

Mars rolled her eyes with a smile at her husband trying to figure it out, "How about we call 'em cubs for now, huh? Least until they break on out of here." She took a deep breath to calm herself a bit more, mentally making note of her contractions. Something she had to learn offhand by her sister since she trained her to take care of herself when the kiddos would come. Little part of her was sad that she wouldn't have her sister be with her when she did have the brats. But she put away for now, just hoping she could hold off having them for a few more hours. For now, she was happy to cuddle Red and wait for Edge and Bitter to come over.

"I'm gunna have to pump for the kids...not unless I suddenly grow a third tit to feed one of' 'em." She laughed at her own stupid idea as her tail reached the remote to find something good on TV.

Marrie looked really excited despite the pain, "Really!? Yes! Oh! Should I call Uncle? Wait..no...i still have time. Be a waste for him to run over if I'm not ready yet...I'll call Sans instead! He needs to be here!" She let out an excited mew before rushing off to get her phone to call her husband.

Red chuckled quietly, and grinned; his tail softly thumping against the couch. "cubs, i love it so much babe...yeah...cubs..." Hearing her joke about growing a third tit; he started laughing brightly. "oh my gawd, a third tit...that's priceless, mars-bar..."

Edge got some baby things that he'd picked up, and on Bitter's suggestion, he picked up some extra things, and stuck a cigar between his teeth as him and Bitter headed out from the house. Bitter had been trying out some different clothing lately; deciding to wear a dark red dress again, like he'd worn when he was wheelchair-bound.

Cupcake chuckled quietly, and nodded gently. "Of course! However...I hope he'll be able to come home...he's out with the Queen today actually..." His voice was heard to nothing, as she'd rushed off down the hallway, as quickly as she could with her heavy globe of a belly.

Sighing softly, he looked to the floor for a moment. "Oh, drat, she's going to be so soulbroken..." Going to the counter, he picked up the jar of frosting and the pink spoon; unscrewing the lid and taking a big spoonful out to eat in his nervousness.

Mars started laughing more along with him, "Getting a belly full of laughs, huh? Just howling with laughter, ya dorky dog? I'll throw ya a bone baby if it means keeping ya that way." She kept joking around and snickering.

Marrie picked up her phone and called Sansy, giddy and excited. She was ready to start talking at hearing him speak but realized it was his voicemail. Her smile turned to one of sadness as his voicemail messaged played out and the beep was heard, "H-Hi Sansy...sorry...I...just remembered you're out with the queen. Uh...let me know how you're doing, okay? Papa's here and he says that...the baby might come today...so...thought I'd let you know. I'll..try and call again if something changes...love you."

She hung up and placed her phone down back on the nightstand in their bedroom. She started rubbing her stomach slowly, "...Daddy might not come home for a while...t-there's still time...he...he could come...he could see you be born...right? C-Can we wait for him...?" She let out a sniffle as she wiped any tears that threatened to fall before she winced at another contraction going through.

Red's expression lit up excitedly, and he started guffawing loudly; as he was nearly howling with his laughter by then. "oh, oh hahahahaha! those are just pawfect, marsie! i'm mutts about you, babe!"

His expression sombered up, as he rubbed her stomach lovingly; pressing loving kisses to the surface and licked her belly in a passionate manner. "...sometimes i wonder why you still stay with someone as ruff as me...but everyday you make me feel better about everything. i love you marrianne."

Edge and Bitter came knocking at the door, the older skeledog puffing away at his cigar a bit. He knew just across the street lived Boss and MTT; and he hoped they were doing alright as well.

Cupcake had came down the hallway, and he gently knocked on the doorframe to the bedroom. "Marrie? Sweetheart...is everything alright? Would you like a hug perhaps? I knew he was going to be out all day with the Queen on official business...I had hoped that perhaps nothing would happen..."

Mars laughed with him for a while longer. At the kisses and lick, she let out a small content moan before kissing his skull, "Love you too, ya mutt. Ya make things a lot less shit...and...I don't know...feels really good having ya here...you just make things better." She pressed a few more kisses on him before hearing the door.

"Get off of me real quick. Imma answer the door." She let out a laugh as she got up to answer it. Took her a minute to compose herself when feeling another wave of pain once she got up but she headed over to the door with relative ease. That was until she felt something wet spill between her legs and onto the floor though her pants a moment before answering the door.

"...Shiiiiiiiiiiit...I was hoping I could hide that..." Mars let out a groan of frustration as she saw Edge and Bitter at the door, "Hey...uh...what's going on?"

Marrie let out another sniffle, "Y-Yeah...I'm...I'm okay...c-come in...please..." She unlocked the door and hugged her papa-in-law tight, trying her best not to be too disappointed.

Red got off of Mars, and watched with a content gaze as she went waddling to answer the door. His eyelights soon blinked out seeing her water breaking right in front of his parents.

Edge looked down, and let out a quiet chuckle, as a smirk crossed his face. "Well...I'd say what's going down there, alleycat...you uh...feelin' a'right?"

Bitter rolled his eyes and sighed. "C'mon honey, Ma'll get you fixed up. Where you wanna squat and push the brats out? The livin' room, yer bedroom, or in a water bath?"

Mars looked annoyed, "Well...I'm already here...mind as well just fucking have 'em here in the livingroom...long as it's not a fucking hospital, I'm good."

She looked over at Sans with a semi-smile, "Welp...looks like I get my wish, huh? Uh...ya...may wanna be careful, baby. I love ya and all but...once these little shits start coming...I might end up snapping and hurtin' ya..so...hide when I get to that point, alright?" She could still handle herself for now, but remembering how Myra was with having her kids, she rather not take that chance with her husband, especially with his low HP. For now, she just let Bitter handle her.

Bitter chuckled quietly, and nodded. "Of course it wouldn't be a hospital, Mars. We don't trust 'em either." He gently guided her back to the living room; rubbing her shoulder. "You just rest, okay...we'll get everything set up and ready for you."

Edge came further into the house, closing the door behind him; then he went and got a blanket for Mars to lay down upon, along with a pillow. "Oh yeah, when youse get to that point...I'll just shove Red in the bedroom, a'right?"

Red blinked a bit, and whined. "shove me in the bedroom?"

Edge nodded, as he came over and rubbed Red's head. "Yep...and I'll lock the door from the opposite side so you can't come out. Damn...I really gave you a lot of Blaster Dog didn't I son?" He preformed a check and blinked a bit. "Holy shit...you're nearly 80% blaster dog...no wonder..."

Mars just nodded and tried to keep calm as another contraction came through, "Trust me, babe...it's for the best...Had to help Verri when Myra had her brats. They were lucky they were still incorporeal when Tyra was coming. With the twins? Alphys had a reaaaal fun time fixing their ass up!"

She started to laugh again until she felt a strong contraction come through. Within an hour and a half time, her contractions got closer, and her temper got harder and harder to control.

"Babe...get in the fucking bedroom now! I'm trying real god damn hard not to scream atcha...I love you but...get the fuck out of here!" She hissed out in pain and clutched the bottom of her stomach, "GO NOW!"

Red whined loudly, and wasn't moving from his spot, until Edge growled and grabbed up his son by the scruff of his neck right between his shoulder blades.

"Fuckin...you ain't listening, so you go in the doghouse, son!" Edge grunted as he toted Red down the hallway, and tossed him into an empty bedroom that he'd reversed the doorknob lock on.

There was a large pad of some sort, piles of blankets and some pillows, some food, like jerky and granola bars that Red liked, a case of beer and a case of water, some bottles of mustard, along with some pictures of Mars and some of other family. The room had no windows and was even inscribed with anti-shortcut sigils for his own protection. He was set up where he'd be fine for nearly a week on his own.

Bitter knelt down on the floor helping Mars to get down as well, and he lightly rubbed her stomach. "You're doing great Mars, Dad'll be back soon enough okay..."

Edge came back down the hallway and smiled as he knelt down. "A'right let's see how far yer dilated, Mars."

He reached forward to pull down her pants finally, so he could see her progress.

Mars started to pant heavily, while Edge checked, "Stars I think this is it...I can f-f-feel 'em...t-they're f-fucking c-comiiIIIIIINNNNGGG!"

Mars let out a pained scream, her claws digging into the carpet with the coming contraction, "BABY'S COMING! FUCKING SHIT THIS HUUUURTS! GOD DAMN IT SANS! THIS WAS YOUR FUCKING THING IN THE FIRST GOD DAMN PLACE! HOPE YOUR FUCKING HAPPY, ASSHOLE! "

Edge immediately was ready to catch the first baby as they were easily being pushed out, fueled by Mars fearsome anger.

Red was at the door, his granola bar forgotten, as he scratched and whined at the door. "mars mars i'm sorry! i love you, i'm sooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!"

He had begun howling, a long, pitiful howl that nearly could be heard outside the house.

Edge was holding the first child in his hands soon and he grinned brightly. "Oh my gawd it's a little girl... she's so fuckin beautiful Mars..."

Mars was still panting away, glad one was done. "Thank the fucking angel..." she didn't take too long to rest before she felt the familiar pang of a contraction.

Hearing Red howl got her pissed off again, "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DO THIS SHIT WITH YOU HOWLING YOU SACK OF SHIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUCKING SHIT! PUT THE FUCKING BRAT DOWN AND HELP ME DAMN YOU!" one hand had started to claw and tear at the couch behind her while she started pushing out the second baby out, a way to make herself stop from swiping at Edge or Bitter in her fit.

Edge put the little girl down into the bassinet and Bitter came over ready to take over, while Edge got some very strong pain medication ready for her after she had the last baby.

Red whimpered and continued whining as he started to scratch and paw at the door in a fervor. He wanted to be there for his wife, to see their cubs being born. But he was shoved into that room, in his frenzied and panicked state he didn't realise that he truly was no better than some junkyard dog at that moment.

Hearing her scream again, he slunk over to the tray of unwrapped granola bars and sticks of jerky and he started to chew on a strip of jerky sullenly. After a few moments he dragged over the case of beer and started drinking them.

After only what seemed like a few minutes, the second baby came out, and Bitter grinned. "Ooh, it's a boy! And just one more, Mars. Try to take a breather okay? Dad's got you some pain meds after you get the last one out!"

"F-fuck...this...s-shit...s-so hard...r-right now..." Mars was panting heavily as she slashed at the couch more, even tried swiping at Bitter before having it settle onto the carpet and tearing it instead. With all the energy she exerted so far, it was harder for her to stay mad.

A few more minutes would pass before she felt the familiar pang, only this time she had started crying, "F-fuck...g-god damn it...I c-can't do this...I c-c-can't...I can't...I CAN'T!" She kept trying to keep to her breathing instead before reluctanly pushing despite the exhaustion and pain. No doubt her voice would be shot after all this.

Bitter went and put the little boy into the bassinet as well, and worriedly watched closely.

Edge came over closer to her, and he gently held her hand. "C'mon Marrianne...you can do this... Papi's right here... I won't let you fail..."

He tried to help her by giving her energy somehow. Bitter floated around behind her, placing her gloved hands onto Mars shoulders.

"Mars, Ma's gonna give you some healing okay, please accept it, it'll help you..." Bitter mumbled into Mars ear.

Mars was too weak to fight back at this point, most she could do was let out pathetic whimpers and groans of pain. She decided to accept their help once she realized she couldn't do much more without it as she struggled to push.

"Baby's here...fuck...Sans...S-Sans...baby...baby they're here...I fucking need you here..." She let out once last pained groan before delivering the kid herself and passing out once they were out. She tired herself out but at least the last child was born.

Edge had scooped up the last baby, and got them to crying as well, to join their siblings, as he began to get to them to deal with each other. "Aw they're all playing so nicely..."

Bitter started to tend to her, giving her an injection of pain medication, and he helped her with healing her crotch. "There we go...got you some nice pain meds, and your beautiful kids are born..."

When he'd seen she passed out, but from exhaustion he nervously made a noise, looking up at Edge.

Red heard Mars calling out for him and he ran to the door, nearly skittering across the floor as he struck against it. He began whining, scratching, and pawing all anew. In his stress, he'd even partially transformed, looking a bit more dog-like.

His tail was a bit longer, his legs less bi-pedal, and his arms were a touch longer. As he scratched at the door, he was able to sit on his haunches much more easier, and he'd even gained a pair of red magic dog ears, one which flopped over a bit, the other had a large bite taken from it, it seemed. One of the strangest things was his face was even more dog-shaped, gaining him a slight skeletal muzzle.

As Mars had passed out, Edge was already on the move to let Red out, but he was worried how his son was going to react. Opening the door, he thought his jaw was going to hit the floor.

Red came running on his feet and hands, straight over to Mars, where he began kissing and licking all over her face worriedly. "mars, mars, mars! babe, babe, where's the cubs, you gotta wake up, you gotta wake up, you can't leave me, i can't be alone, i love you, please please..."

He sniffed all around her, and his tail was thumping rapidly on the floor. Edge went and put the triplets onto the floor, knowing how Red's mind was just then.

Red went over to the cubs and he started sniffing them, rolling them from side to side with his 'muzzle'. One of the babies wasn't crying, and niether Edge nor Bitter had noticed. He started to lick strongly on the little boys chest, pushing in with his nasal ridge, and soon they began to cry strongly too.

Edge came over and got them into special onesies he'd made, with a small strap on their chest and on their back for easy transferring.

Mars would be completely out cold, but she was alive. Her energy was just depleted for the moment. Even Red's licking and kissing wouldn't get her to wake up. For now the rest did her good. She wouldn't wake up for another hour, letting out a tired groan before opening her eyes.

"...Fuck...w-what happened...? C-Cubs okay...? W-Where's...S-Sans...?" As expected her voice was weak and hoarse from all the yelling she did beforehand.

Red hed gotten the cubs and had them nuzzling in his jacket, curled up on the floor with him. He was only a few inches away from her, his head nearly pressing her side, wanting to not be away from her.

Hearing Mars speaking, a rapid thumping was heard, along with an excited bark. "mars! i'm right here! i've got the cubs, they're okay!"

He stood up on all fours and very gently, picked them up one by one with his teeth, using their onesie straps, and he put them into her lap.

Mars rubbed her eyes in confusion of what she saw. "Red...what...what are you? Oh my...Sans! Careful! You're gunna poke holes in those!"

She carefully took each baby and held them to her chest. Two she tried to get to latch on while the last one she tried keeping a hold of them in her arm, using her tail for leverage.

"Hey cubs...least you little runts came quick...thanks for that...Where's the old folks...? And shit...I am numb from the bottom. I can't feel my legs." She was a bit overwhelmed by everything, unsure of what to focus on first. Her husband was an actual dog now, her babies were here, her legs felt like lukewarm jello, and she had no idea where her in-laws went.

Red sat on his haunches, and he gave her a kiss and lick on her cheek; nuzzling her softly. "ma and dad fell asleep on the couch, while you were recoverin' from having the cubs...i uh...a-apparently kinda...well, dad says i transformed into what he was once...and uh i've done this before i think?"

He tilted his head for a moment, and nudged her leg with his front paw curiously; and saw there was no response from her. He then did the other one and whined softly. Bounding over to his parents, he stood up on his hind legs and started pawing at Edge's gut rapidly.

Edge quickly woke up and glared at Red. "Sans what the fuck...what's going on? Oh shit, she's up...sorry, sorry...me and Bitts settled down and uh...well, we're old, what'cha thinks gonna happen..."

He carefully got down into the floor and came over to Mars, looking her over. "So uh, how ya feeling, Mars? I gave ya a strong pain medication, to block the resulting pain in your lower half, so you could rest properly..."

Mars tried to think back on it, only to remember, "Shit...right...ya did. Sorry...just...ugh...I'm just feeling weird right now..." she tried lying back down while letting two of the kids feed from her.

She didn't feel anything from Red nudging her legs. The pain meds we're definitely still in effect. "Yeah...I can tell. I'm fine...just...ugh...tired and kinda dizzy...long as the cubs are okay...I'm good..." She did manage a smile as she looked at the three, "One girl...two boys. Nice little combo we got."

Red nodded and he softly licked their heads, nudging their bottoms a bit while the two boys fed. "they're fuckin beautiful, mars-bar..." He leaned up to her face and gave her a kiss the best he could with his muzzle; and he grinned to her. "i love you so much. oh, and ma made those onesies for us. i can pick them up without poking holes in the fabric apparently. he got the claw-proof fabric from wingdin...the uh, softie gaster or whateva..."

He then picked up the one not drinking and laid then on their back, and then curled up around them, nuzzling them happily. "papa's precious little girl..." Red then started to groom her with his long red tongue, eliciting tiny giggles from the baby.

Edge chuckled quietly, and lightly ran his natural hand through her hair. "You'll be a'right Mars. I'll have Ma get ya a blanket, so you can rest here on the floor. And he's right, he'll be able to lift and move around the babies without hurting them or their clothing with his teeth. We made sure of that."

"Thanks...for everythin'..." Mars mumbled lightly while watching her boys eat.

"Those onesies are a blessing. Last I need is for their clothes to end up like half my wardrobe. I like the ripped clothes look but it don't work for babies." She laughed weakly, her voice was still hoarse but it sounded better than earlier.

Bitter floated over with a blanket, and gently draped it over her legs, and carefully lifted Mars head with a glove while he slipped a pillow underneath her head. "Mhm...I've seen your wardrobe. It always looks like Red decided to go crazy on you with his claws...but we're going to claw and rip-proof fabric for all of you sweetie. I'll make sure of it, okay? You need to have good clothes that won't rip on you."

Red whined softly, and just nudged their little girl; settling down beside Mars. He nudged his own head near her hand, letting out a quiet whimper. "i...kinda ripped the room up a bit...i'm sorry babe..."

Edge rolled his eyes, and he brought over the bassinet; which didn't have the legs or wheels so he could put it flat on the floor. "Eh, don't stress ova that Red, I'll fix up the claw marks and shit. Once the boys are finished feeding, put them in the bassinet; then bring over your daughter. I'm gonna get started on dinner for youse both."

"That sounds great...I'm starving..." Mars looked a bit relieved with that news. Hearing that Sans ripped up the room, she wasn't surprised, only hoping there wasn't too much damage.

Once she felt one boy finish, she slowly managed to put him in the bassinet and carefully take her little girl to eat next.

"Ya know, Red...we still gotta name 'em. Whatcha thinking?" She managed to get the second boy into the bassinet without disturbing her little girl.

Edge went to the kitchen and started fixing up dinner for everyone, thankful for what Wingdin had taught him about cooking over the years. He paused in his fixing and went to the torn up room; bringing out what was left of the case of beer; and the plate of granola bars and jerky. He chuckled and threw Red a couple chunks of jerky.

Red caught them in mid-air; and his tail started wagging happily. Holding it between his paws, he pulled at the jerky for a moment; as he thought about what he wanted to name the babies. It took a couple moments, as he ripped off a piece of jerky and was chewing slowly on it. "i'm thinking like...jamie and jack for the boys and jenny for the girl maybe? they don't have skeletal fonts, so uh...yeah..."

He leaned forward and nudged the baby girls bottom softly, noticing her tail was slowly wagging. "heheheheh, she likes papa's nudges~"

Bitter had simply sat on the couch, watching her children as they spoke about the grandchildren; and she smiled happily. "Aw youse two are so cute...neva thought a dog and a cat would get along so well~"

Mars looked at her boys and managed to give them her tail to play with for the time being while her little girl fed.

"Hmm...Not bad...Jamie Crimson Gaster...Jackson Imperial Gaster...I like Julia. Julia Scarlet Gaster." Mars kissed her baby girl while gently petting her baby boys with her tail. A nice combination of names representing her family, and names to reflect Red's.

Hearing Bitter say that, she rolled her eyes with a smile, "Hey makes it easy to love him. I can't help it."

Red sat up more, and smiled looking at his children. "jamie, jackson and julia...those are gorgeous names, mars. i love you so much, babe..." He heard a knock at the front door, and growled immediately; his magic'd ears flattened back.

Bitter sighed and got up from the couch, as he hovered to the door. "Back down, Red...lemme see who it is, a'right?" She peeked through the peephole and smiled. "It's just your brother and Metta...go'on and back down or I'm gonna swat ya with the damn magazine!"

Red went and curled up close to Mars, still growling softly in protection over his wife and their cubs; even as Bitter opened the door.

"Heya, Pap...you heard the shouting huh?" Bitter calmly mentioned, a slight smirk across her porcelain face.

"YES...THE SHOUTING WOKE UP ROCKWELL FROM HIS NAP ACTUALLY...WE DECIDED TO COME OVER AND SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON. THE ONLY REASON IT TOOK US SO LONG WAS...WELL, ROCKWELL THREW UP ON HIMSELF AND WE HAD TO BATHE HIM. BUT WE'RE HERE NOW, AND..." Boss paused as he came inside, and looked at his older brother, who was pretty much naked except for his boxers, and in full Blaster Dog form just then. "...YOU HAD TO PUT HIM IN A ROOM ON HIS OWN, DIDN'T YOU MARS?"

MTT held a tired Rockwell. Poor little boy looked like he went through a bad time after being spooked like that.

"He has a nervous habit of doing that when he cries too hard." MTT explained while gently rocking his baby boy before going in.

Mars looked a bit annoyed, "Better him destroying my fucking bedroom than me dusting him from the pain of having a kid come out of my fucking bits." She rolled her eyes as she gently put Julia into the bassinet with her brothers.

"Oh Darling they look adorable! Well congratulations. How are you feeling? Can't be any worse than when Papy had Rockwell." MTT chuckled slightly.

Boss came in further, and settled onto the couch across from where Mars laid on the floor, covered by a blanket. "MMM. That is understandable, sister. My husband is quite correct however, your children are beautiful."

Red went and sniffed at the babies quickly, making sure they were happy; then he gave Mars a lick on her cheek. Looking to Boss, he went and leapt up onto the couch, and started to lick his brother's face happily. "baby bro, baby bro how are you, are you okay? i've missed you, you haven't come over in nearly two months, why haven't you?"

Boss surprisingly just took the lickings, and he started to rub Red's back softly. "DOWN...DOWN BROTHER...I know it's been awhile since we've been over here..." He got his brother to calm down and he watched as Red laid down across Boss and MTT's lap. "There we are...and yes, Metta...It was rather painful when we had Rockwell, but it was worth it, to have our beautiful little boy..."

Edge was nearly done making dinner, a nice meat filled curry, with hearty vegetable filled rice on the side. "Youse should stay for dinner, we're having curry."

Back in Marrie's house, Cupcake was still making sure that everything was comfortable for Marrie; as she was still slowly laboring. He checked again, and sighed softly; shaking his head. "I'm so terribly sorry, you're only seven inches dilated...you need to be ten inches to start pushing...and even then, your waters haven't burst yet..."

MTT managed to pull up Rockwell with his upper arms as Red got on his and Boss's lap. He didn't seem to expect that though. Rockwell however seemed surprised and tried reaching out to pet his uncle.

"Thanks you guys...yeah...they're worth it." Mars let out a tired chuckle before settling back down to relax.

MTT did let Rockwell try and pet Red while he kept a close eye just in case. "Well, we had no plans for dinner...Papyrus? Would you like to?"

In Marrie's place, she seemed slightly bittersweet about the whole thing. "It's okay...maybe Sans will come home in time when it happens..."

She tried not to look too disappointed as she got herself up from her seat to walk around, hoping that would help somewhat. She looked to her phone and decided against herself from calling Sansy again. She knew he wasn't going to pick up.

"I'm just going to take a bath...is..that okay...?" She wanted to do more than just sit there or pace around the living room while pain came and went. She hated sitting still for something like this.

Boss continued to idly pet Red, and he nodded. "Dinner sounds lovely. I guess brother will be eating on the floor then?"

Red gave him a dirty look and attempted to snap at Boss's hand; while he turned over onto his back. He looked up at Rockwell, and let out a soft noise, reaching for Rockwell. His tongue was out and he had the most happy and pleased look on his face.

Cupcake thought for a few moments, and nodded. "Certainly, just don't get the water too terribly hot, I remember Mama saying something about exceedingly hot baths being harmful somehow..."

As Marrie had called him nearly five times that day, Sansy had gotten all the messages and he was itching to leave already. He was seated in a meeting with Mayor Ucher, and the man's husband, who himself was rather rounded with child it seemed.

Sansy had also learned something new that day, that human males had to be what was called 'transexual' to create a child and yet still be a man. That was embarrassing to himself to find that out. At least everyone involved was happy it was a more private meeting rather than something more public, or worse, televised.

And the reason he was there, was not because of his expertise in puzzle-making, his swashbuckling skills in fighting, nor his intellect in interpersonal relationships. It was because Mayor Ucher's husband had a doctor's appointment that day, and no one else could watch their 3 year old daughter Gloria.

Sansy sat with Gloria, keeping her easily entertained while the Queen and Mayor discussed politics just a room away from them. He kept checking his phone to see if she called again, but nothing more. It had been an hour already! He'd tried to explain what was going on to Queen Toriel...but she shooed him away, without even listening to him.

After that happened, he just hugged Gloria for a moment; blue tears trailing down his cheeks. The Junior Guardsman Emertius, one of the saviors of Underfell, having battled evil Overlords, deranged mother-in-laws, and twisted characters all throughout his life. He was little more then a babysitter, and wasn't even given the time of day if asked.

Rockwell looked at his uncle and babbled. He did manage to pet Red and even get a hold of one of his ears. He did try tugging at it but his own grip and arm strength was weak so it didn't do much. Had about the same strength as patting a string.

"Uncle certainly has an...interesting new look for you. Isn't that right little Rockstar?" MTT couldn't help but coo over how cute his son looked. He was always thankful for whenever the baby was active enough to do things without worrying too much of him getting sick.

Mars decided to try and fall back asleep for a while, "Wake me up when supper's on...Hey...uh...old man...if...there's a way to send stuff back to Fell...mind throwing a pic of the kids for me to my sister...?I know she...wanted to see them when they were born...so...yeah..."

"I won't do it too hot. I promise." Marrie assured before heading to the bathroom to do just that. Least in a bath she could calm down and relax. Didn't take her long to fill the jacuzzi like tub and for her to sit in it. She idly rubbed her belly even as she let another contraction pass. She hoped Sans would come back soon.

Red chuckled softly, and made a soft noise at Rockwell tugging his magic'd floppy ear. He climbed down from Boss and MTT's laps, and he then stood up on his back legs, putting his front paws on MTT's knees, and he playfully licked at Rockwell's face.

Boss watched for a moment, and smiled. Going to his inventory; he produced a plush tufted blanket, that he stretched out on the floor; then he placed Rockwell onto the tufted blanket. "Brother, I trust you will be careful with Rockwell...or I will put your collar on you and tie you up outside!"

Red whined and put his tail between his legs. "i promise bro...i mean, i only got 0.5 hp...ya look at me the wrong way and it'll be ruff for me!" As Rockwell was placed onto the blanket, he went and laid down beside the baby, gently nuzzling him; and letting him play with him to his soul's content.

Edge nodded hearing what Mars was asking him and he chuckled. "Sure thing, Mars..."

Cupcake nodded softly, as he went and settled onto the couch again. The jar of frosting was empty as it set in front of him, and he tapped the jar quietly.

Sansy had enough. He sat there listening to the voicemail messages. "...Marrie needs me..."

Rocky sat up onto his new spot. MTT even put down a plush white tiger by him in case he wanted to hold something else. Rockwell focused more on his uncle as he played around what he could. Patting at his face, tail, and paws with curiosity.

"Get used to it, Red. You're gunna get it times three when these brats are stronger." Mars chuckled tiredly before falling back asleep.

Napstaton has gotten to the house and knocked on the door. He was hoping to talk a charity concert to help with thanking the donors for their hard work as well as maybe raise some money for a good cause and get humans more used to monsters. Best he thought to do it was talk to the mayor himself.

Red chuckled softly, and let Rockwell do whatever, as his tail softly thumped against the floor. He lifted his bony paws and smiled. "i can't wait, mars-bar..."

He laid on his side, starting to softly pant, as he just enjoyed the relative silence of the house, save the occasional grumble of his Dad while cooking, and his brother and brother-in-law quietly talking to each other.

Sansy heard the door knock and he got up to answer it. Blinking, he grinned brightly. "NAPSTATON! OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

He started to pull the robot inside, and pointed to Gloria. "Can you watch her?! This is the mayor's daughter, Gloria Ucher, and Toriel won't let me leave! Marrie's having the babies!"

Napstaton blinked at the suddenness of the thing but chuckled, "I know dude. We met before, remember? What's rockin' lil dudette?!"

He didn't seem to register that last bit until late. When he did, his eyes brightened up into stars, "Duuude! You should go man! I got the little tyke! No worries! Go off and see them babies! I'll cover ya! Had to see the mayor guy anyway!" He gave Sans a thumbs up before going over to properly say hi to Gloria.

Sans took off running as fast as he could, he knew he had nearly a twenty minute run from the mayor's house to his own house.

Gloria had been playing with some blocks and she looked up seeing Napstaton and she giggled brightly. "Toaster Man! Blow up!"

She got up and started to bring her dollies over and started to play with him, getting out hair bows for his white hair. "Clippies! Pretty toaster man!"

"Heck yeah! That's my pretty girl!" Napstaton laughed before sitting with her to play. He gave a wave to Sans as he left before chilling out.

Seeing Gloria leave and come back with bows, he started to laugh and take off his hat, "Alright! You're my new hairdresser! Glam me up, Glory-girl!"

He bent down low enough so Gloria had a good enough reach to decorate his hair. He wasn't expecting to play babysitter but he didn't mind at all.

Back at home, Marrie was going through her contractions in the bath. She let out a small moan as a painful one went through her.

Once it passed, she tried to keep her breathing before calling for Cupcake, "Papa...Has Sansy called yet...? Probably not...but...thought I'd ask..."

Gloria giggled and she started to run her little pale brown fingers through his hair. She giggled happily, and climbed into his lap.

Mayor Ucher had had enough with how Toriel had been acting that entire day. He scowled as he stood up and went to the door leading to the living room. "Your Majesty... I think we need to have this conversation another day please...and don't think I noticed when your Guardsman came in multiple times asking to be let go of his duties..."

He opened the door leading to the living room where he saw Gloria putting pink and green bows in Napstaton's white hair. "I... Napstaton? Where is Guardsman Aster?"

Toriel looked rather stressed as she started to leave. "Mr. Ucher...I..."

"Just leave, please. I've got more important business to deal with..." He watched as Toriel left and he sighed, unbraiding his gray-streaked black hair. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it up and then settled onto his couch, and sighed.

"So, Napstaton, what are you doing here today?" He smiled softly, as Gloria was starting to pretend to put makeup on the robot's face, having already given him bracelets and a necklace. "Other than getting a gorgeous makeover from my little girl~"

Cupcake heard Marrie calling for him, and he hurried into the bathroom. Although it wasn't in fear, his orange eye was a bit brighter as he pulled on his courage to go into the bathroom to help his naked daughter-in-law from the bathtub. "N-No, but he's texted! He's on the way home hopefully soon! He's...all the way in Jacksonville, at Mayor Ucher's house..."

"Hey Mayor dude! And what's happening you're total rad-jesty! Sorry for dropping in like this! I was gunna ask ya about a thing so I came here! Sans said his wife is giving birth and wanted to run off and be with her, so I'm here watching this rad little artist and have her do her thing!" Napstaton explained, completely chill with Gloria doing whatever she wanted on him.

"She's got a sense of style, I'll give her that!" He let out a laugh before turning to Gloria, "Yo Mornin' Glory, mind if we wrap up the power on? Still hoping to talk with your dad if that's okay with you!" He gave Gloria a fist bump at the end of things before getting up.

Marrie seemed excited as she managed to sit herself up from the bath, "Really!? He's coming home! Yes! He's going to make it hoooooaaaaaaame..." She let out a pained groan before sliding back into the bath.

"I think it's good timing too...I think...wait...no...I know my water just broke. I'm getting closer! Finally!" She let out an excited laugh, happy she was progressing somewhat before she let out another pained moan again.

Gloria jumped around the room excitedly, her little braided pigtails bouncing. "Bo up! Bo up! Toaster man bo up!" She ran over to her plushie toys and divebombed into them happily, while giggling.

Mayor Ucher chuckled softly and nodded. "Hey, if you want to know what to really call me, Napstaton; my name is Punyabrata, but you can just call me Punya. My husband's name is Harold. So uh, what was this thing you wanted to ask me about, Napstaton?" He settled back against the couch, and tapped his cigarette to the ashtray; his black and gray streaked hair draped past his shoulders, as he adjusted his thin square glasses.

Cupcake nodded brightly as he reached in and carefully started to lift her up from the bath. "O-Oh dear...can't have you slipping under, Marrie! Papa's got you...let's get you into the bedroom dear..."

Without a second thought he cradled her close to his chest; utilizing extra gloves for support, as he carried her slowly into the bedroom; and laid her onto the bed, where there was already plenty of pillows for her support. "Here...we are, Marrie...now we've got your pillows for support, the bassinet is ready for the little ones, and if you feel the need to push, please, don't try to hold back! That could hurt the babies...Sans will get here, when he gets here...alright, sweetheart?"

Napstaton laughed at the little girl's antics before taking a seat to talk with Ucher, "Gotcha Punya dude! I was gunna ask if it would be cool if I made a charity concert here! Like...cause everything is going pretty good! Almost everyone's got a house, job and intergrated with humans and whatever. And it's been almost a year, which is nuts dude! So like, wanna make a concert to celebrate the day, and as a little thank you to the rad peeps who made it possible!"

More he talked the more excited he got. Though it was pretty funny seeing him like this, especially with the hair clips that Gloria were still in his hair.

"No pushing yet. Just some more contractions..." Marrie laughed a bit through the pain, "I'm just so excited! It's finally happening! This is actually happening!"

Once on the bed, she tried making herself comfortable, which included a towel and sheet over her since she didn't want to be cold. "I hope he comes soon...I really hope he comes soon! " She tried to laugh through another wave of pain but it only turned into a groan. Within a few short minutes, she felt the need and started pushing.

Punya smiled brightly, and chuckled. "A charity concert? That sounds wonderful, Napstaton...and I've got a question for you as well. You've been mostly the mouthpiece of the monsters I've noticed. You and your cousin-in-law Sans Aster...I would much rather talk with you than with the Queen. She is rude, inconsiderate, and seems to run her kingdom very haphazardly...Sans came into our meeting nearly four different times, and requested to leave early. I even said it was alright, Gloria could just play in the other room here, and I would just turn on TV for her."

He sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette, and closed his eyes. "...But Toriel would hear nothing of it. She claimed that she believed someone needed to be with my daughter, and that it was to be Sans Aster..." Hearing the car pull up to the house, he shook his head. "Despite the fact that of course I knew my husband would be home soon enough, and there he is...So...moving back to what you were speaking of...a charity concert would be great."

Cupcake watched carefully and he gasped as she'd started to push. "O-Oh dear...dear, dear, dear...the first one is coming...you're doing wonderfully, Marrie..."

Sans was still running, heading towards home. He was nearly halfway home already and was excited to see his wife, and he hoped he could help and support her while she gave birth to their children.

Napstaton didn't really understand what was up with the queen. But he did know a lot of monsters had some problems with her. "Eh...you're not the first. I know she has like a love-hate relationship with me! But I don't blame ya, dude. But hey! If ya wanna talk business and stuff for monsters, I'm game! Sans should be around too since uh...I don't really understand what monsters really need. But I'm a dude of business and stuff! I can figure it out! It works!"

He got starry eyes at the moment his concert idea got approved, "Sweetness! Like, I'll show ya all the plans I got for it tomorrow if it's cool! I'd do it today but I gotta get back to my own wife and rad little dudes! Sound cool?"

"I..c-can f-feel them c-coming...so...I h-hope I'm doing good..." Marrie panted out before pushing with another contraction. Once she felt the baby starting to crown, she reached for her phone to text Sans quick.

[First baby's coming now. Please hurry. Papa's helping.] she managed to type and send out before starting to push again. Unlike with Mars, Marrie didn't need anger to try and get her kids out quick.

Punya nodded softly, and he grinned a bit. "Of course! If you'd like to, my husband's coming inside; I know you didn't really get a chance to meet him originally..." He stood up from the couch and opened the door for his husband Harold, giving him a sweet kiss. "Hello, sweetie! How was your appointment today? This is Napstaton, I believe you'd met before?"

Gloria went over and jumped in front of Napstaton. "Toaster man! Play, play!"

Cupcake nodded and he was ready to catch the first baby, a second set of his gloves supporting her legs. "You're doing wonderfully, darling...just remember to take your breathes between pushes, can't have you passing out...breath in, breath out...then push...there we go, you're doing good!"

He managed to catch the first baby as he had slid out from Marrie; and he lightly rubbed her stomach. "Take a rest, if you're able too! I'll clean them off, looks like a boy, Marrie!"

Sans was panting sharply and he saw home was so close; he broke out into a sprint, growling excitedly. Nearly launching himself towards the door, he kicked it open. "HOLY FUCK MARRIE I'M HOOOOOMEEEE! I'M SORRRRRYYYY!"

Napstaton laughed and pat her head before looking to Harold, "Hey! Nice to see ya again, dude! Sorry little dudette, I gotta be heading home. Got my own tykes to be playing with! But hey, I'll be back tomorrow Glorz! I'll play with ya then, alright?" He offered her a fist bump.

Marrie panted heavily and nodded, a big smile on her face when the first one was born, "Little boy...a little boy..." She tried to rest up for a bit only to let out a surprised yelp in hearing Sansy bust through the door.

"Sans!? Sansyyyyyyy! Get in here! I'm in the bedroom!" She seemed really happy she got something out before feeling a familiar pang of pain. She tried taking a few deep breaths before starting to push again, "Huuuuurrryyyyyyy! The baby's coming!"

Gloria giggled and gave him a double fist bump back. "Bo up! Bo up! See you!" She then ran over to Harold, patting his legs, as he looked up to his Daddy happily. "Daddy, Daddy! Toaster man! Toaster man! Bye-bye Toaster Man!"

Punya chuckled brightly, shaking his head. "See you Napstaton! Take care, and give my regards to your partner, and children, alright?"

Sans ran down into the hallway and nearly skidded into the bedroom, in his excitement. "I'M HERE MY DEAREST! I RAN...ALL THE WAY...HOME!"

He took a few deep breaths, and he then went around to the side of the bed, crawling up into it beside Marrie; holding her hand lovingly. "Oh, oh my goodness...my love...my sweetheart, we've had a boy...oh, oh you're doing wonderfully! Just push, Marrie!"

Napstaton waved goodbye before heading home. He had a lot to finish planning and doing stuff with Zhara.

Marrie was panting away after another round of pushing, looking really happy Sans was back, "Not yet...but...goodness...you're home...you're h-home..." She was going to try and kiss his cheek but ended up squeezing his hand before starting to push again, "IN TIME...FOR THE BABY!"

Sans was grinning brightly, and he was going to kiss her as well; but she'd squeezed his hand, and his tail went straight out in surprise. "OOH, YES THE BABY!"

Cupcake chuckled happily, as he gently caught the second baby in his gloves. "And...here we are, my children! The second baby is out! It's a girl! And she's beautiful!"

Marrie leaned against Sans as she tried catching her breath, "Mhmm...two down...one more...one more Sansy..." She tried to relax a bit and looked to the babies.

"Sansy...I'm doing it...they're both so pretty..." She sniffled, proud of how much she'd done so far, "I'm going to be hurting for a looooong time...I can feel it..."

Sans gently rubbed her head, and kissed her lovingly. "Oh, you're doing excellently, Marrie..." He lightly rubbed her shoulder and grinned happily.

Cupcake lightly patted her knee, and with an extra set of gloves he was cleaning off the little girl; trying to keep from crying already. "My gracious, she's beautiful too, Marrie! And she's crying so brightly! Oh, oh my goodness, Caddy you can't cry already! Just one more Marrie! And I've got some green healing potion, so don't worry too much about hurting, my daughter!"

Marrie managed a tired laugh from the two, "Okay...one more...She's ready..." Wouldn't take too long with getting the last one born. All it took was a few strong pushes and the last baby was out.

She fell back onto the pillows and panted heavily, feeling exhausted from everything.

Cupcake caught the last baby as she slid out, and he finally let the tears fall down his porcelain cheeks, as he cradled the last baby girl. "It's another baby girl! Oh my goodness, they're beautiful...you did so well, Marrie!"

Sans looked over his children, a boy, and two girls, and he started to cry as well. Pressing kisses all over Marrie's face excitedly. "OH MY SWEET MARRIE, OUR CHILDREN ARE GORGEOUS!"

Cupcake placed all the children into their bassinet and he gave Marrie a liquid green magic supplement to help her with healing more rapidly and painlessly.

Over in Red and Mars house, Edge had served up dinner to everyone; and he'd placed a bowl of curry with vegetable rice onto the floor for Red. His oldest son looked at him curiously.

"Yeh, I knew you'd have an easier time eating like this, so don't bitch about it." Edge muttered as he'd set it down, and then petted Red's head. Looking at it, Red sighed and then slowly ate the bowl of curry and rice; and occasionally he would look over at the cubs, making sure they were okay.

As he finished halfway through his meal, he licked his muzzle and then looked to the cubs again; and he nuzzled Rockwell softly as he rested on the tufted blanket. Standing up, he licked the cubs, then went back to his meal; finishing it up.

Marrie managed a tired laugh before taking the supplement to help, "I did it...I did it...we got three babies, Sansy...they're so good..." She looked ready to take a nap, fully exhausted.

Rockwell babbled lightly before trying to crawl over to his mama, knowing that he had the milk. MTT let out a mall giggle before scooping him up, "You hungry baby boy? Awww...I got your milk right here! Come here, little cutie!" He placed a few kisses on his son before pulling out the bottle from his inventory to feed him. Rockwell took a while to actually latch to it but once he did, he started suckling like mad.

Mars was just waking up after her nap and slowly got herself up, hissing a bit from pain as she felt the pain meds losing effect, "...Dinner ready yet...?"

Sans cuddled with Marrie, giving her kisses excitedly all over her face. "They are so good, Marrie! I love you so much!"

Red finished his plate, licking the sauce from it, then he licked his muzzle again, and picked up the dish in his mouth; slowly following behind Mars as she'd gotten herself up to make sure she was okay.

Edge smiled, and he made a bowl for her, and had mixed Mana Booster, Pain medications, and HP Booster together in a liquid shot she could drink easily. "Yep, dinner's ready sweetcheeks. I gotcha curry with vegetable rice, and drink this. It's a mana and hp booster, mixed with strong pain medications. It won't knock ya out, but you won't feel any pain after you drink it."

Boss gently rubbed his fingers on Rockwell's chest while he drank in MTT's arms. "There's our little boy...you'll be a strong little soulbreaker won't you, Rockwell?"

Mars took the booster first and easily downed it like a shot. would give the glass back before taking the bowl, "Thanks...I needed it." With that, she slowly headed back to her spot to sit down and eat.

She leaned in to check on her kids and smiled, glad to see they were okay. She would grow confused though when she heard a knock on the door. "Can one of you get that...? I really don't want to get up again..."

"Yes he will! Isn't that right baby boy? Yes! Yes you will!" MTT cooed over him, happy to see him doing well. Rockwell just stared at both his parents while he suckled, even managing a little sharp toothed smile as two tiny dark orange ghost hands grasped onto Boss's fingers while his real skeletal/metal like ones were on the bottle.

Red followed mars back to her place, and he laid down beside her as she sat and ate her food. He nuzzled her side gently, and smiled up at her. "you feeling okay, kit-kat?"

Bitter came over and opened the front door slightly, a bit curious as to who would be coming to knock at his son's door of all things. "Yeah? Who the hell is this?" She hovered slightly above the floor, her dress fluttering around her knees.

Boss had a true slight smile across his face as Rockwell's dark orange ghostly hands grasped onto his fingers. "SUCH A STRONG YOUNG MAN...PAPA LOVES YOU SO MUCH..."

"I'm good, Red. Don't worry about it, alright?" Mars gave him a light pat on the head before she continued eating.

"Gee...I decided to go off and visit my family and that's the kind of warm welcome I get...? Maybe I should have stayed home." Tyra was waiting at the door, resting bitch face look on her again as she waited for the door to be fully opened, "Hi G'ma. Nice to see you too."

MTT couldn't help but let out a robotic squeal, excited to see something of him that passed down other than the small bits of metal parts, "Oh! Look at you! Papyyyyy! He's showing magic! This is amazing!"

Rockwell gave his parents a weird look before burping, seeming to be done with eating for now. His parents making all the noise was starting to spook him a bit.

Red smiled, and laid back down on the floor beside her, his tail slightly thumping in happiness.

Bitter blinked a bit, and blushed a cherry red across his cheeks and she floated down closer to Tyra. "Oh! Sorry honey, it's kinda dark out here, and...eh, just didn't think anyone would be coming over here Puddin..."

He gently picked up Tyra, and snuggled her to his chest. "I love you honey, you know your Aunt Mars had the triplets! Tyra came to visit, everyone!"

Red heard about Tyra, and he let out an excited bark, grinning happily. "tyra, tyra! heya, heya, hi! i missed you! you okay?"

Boss chuckled brightly, seeing that Rockwell had more of their Mamaton then he'd originally realized. "Aww...that's wonderful, Metta...ohh...we should try to calm down a bit, I think he's getting a bit worried...here, do you want your Papa again?"

He gently took Rockwell into his hands, and lightly patted his back, helping him to burp again if he needed it.

"I know it's late...but I wanted to come anyway..." Tyra managed a hug back, "That would explain all the screaming I heard hours earlier. Mama said it was either Aunt Mars getting murdered or she was having the babies. I figured the latter since she wouldn't be calling Uncle Red an idiot if she was getting murdered...that and we're in a safer living area."

Tyra looked at Red with a raised eyebrow, "...I'm okay. You...missed me...? You almost never miss me..." She seemed confused on the sudden change, but figured it was from the baby stuff. Normally she felt that her uncles were glad she left once she finished visiting them.

Rockwell settled down somewhat, though he still whimpered a bit. The patting on his back calmed him down once he let out another small burp.

"We really should get him to slow down...I'm starting to think him drinking so fast gets him that way..." MTT gave Rockwell a little pat on the head, earning another coo and hiccup from him.

Bitter chuckled brightly, as he set her down onto the floor. "I think when you go over to him a bit closer it'll make more sense, Tyra. He's been strange all day today..."

Boss laughed brightly at how his brother was acting. "It's because he's more dog than skeleton now...that and we don't have to worry about keeping your little ass protected while you're around us." He looked to Rockwell, as he gently nuzzled his son, getting another hiccup from him and he nodded softly. "And yes, Metta...perhaps we need to go to a lower flow nipple for him..."

Red sat up from where he sat near Mars; his tail starting to thump against the floor. "...i can't miss my niece? yeah, thanks kid..." He got up and went over to the triplets, nuzzling and licking them gently. He picked up Julia up by her strap, gently turning her over a bit, while he slightly booped Jackson and Jamie with his muzzle curiously making sure they were okay.

Mars chuckled a bit at the sight of her husband messing with the triplets, "He's been like that all day, Tyra. Just relax. Go say hi to your new cousins, huh?"

Tyra just watched in suspicion and curiosity, "I never said you couldn't, Uncle...just...you've never done it before...It's...different.." She wasn't sure how to take it before going over to the bassinet to see.

"We got Julia, Jackson or Jack for short, and Jamie in there. They're all good and fine, if ya stop moving 'em, babe. I know you're worried about 'em but they haven't done anything in the 5 minutes since ya last checked on 'em." Mars rolled her eyes with a smile before patting at the empty spot next to her.

Tyra thought about what Boss had said, her resting face turned to a bit of a frown before going back to normal. Right, her mother always forced them to protect her when she was off doing business. Obligations. Made things like lower case love hard for her to understand if it wasn't for her Dama.

Rockwell tried nuzzling back, but mostly ended with him patting at his dad's face, which had a few too close to his dad's eyesockets.

Red looked over to Mars, and came over to her side, and then laid down beside her; resting his head on her thigh gently. He let out a soft huff, and looked up to her. "sorry mars-bar...i'm just able to hear um, a lot more then you all can, and it's just got me on edge..."

Edge came over and shook his head, as he gently rubbed Red's head. "Yeh, so's can I, I'm 60% dog; but it don't bug me none..."

Red lifted his head, and looked with a rather deadpan expression to Edge, shrugging his front legs. "then again, yer an old fuck, so maybe you can't hear as much shit anyways..."

Boss tutted softly, looking between his older brother and his father. "Don't start fighting, you two. I warned you Red I will put you outside, I will still do it if it's needed..." He suddenly then got a tiny hand in his eyesocket and he went suddenly stiff as a board.

"Mettaton...get his hand out of my socket, please..." He was starting to growl in pain, though he tried his hardest to hold it back.

MTT immediately grabbed Rockwell's hand out of his dad's socket, "Now now..no hands in Daddy. Play nice." He gently tried to get Rockwell's hands elsewhere, which now seemed to be his Mama's gloves.

Mars kept petting him, even sneaking in a belly rub for him, "You just need to settle down, boy. Now down."

Tyra just kept looking at the new babies, unsure of what to think of them at the moment. Hearing the two fight, she let out a small hiss. "If I wanted to hear fighting, I would have stayed home...can you two knock it off and we move on to something else...? " She seemed pretty annoyed.

Boss blinked his sockets a bit and sighed, a gentle smile across his face. "Aw, there we go Rockwell...you love Mama's gloves, don't you?"

Red closed his sockets at the petting, and when Mars got a belly rub in; his back leg started to jump slightly. He then flopped on his side, and smiled happily his tongue slightly hanging out from his muzzle.

Edge rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "How's about you move ova here to yer G'pa's lap, huh? I want some good cuddles you little sassy kiddo." He held his arms out to her, and grinned. Bitter came and settled onto the couch beside Edge, smiling happily.

"Yes he does! Isn't that right baby boy?" MTT giggled out, even as Rockwell started to bite on them. The gloves themselves seemed to make good chew toys, MTT never minded. Not like he could feel it and his gloves were tear proof.

"Good boy, Red." Mars kept giving him the bellyrub to calm him down, "We're leaving the runts to sleep. it's late out and last I need is to be up for hours trying to hold three kids at once."

Tyra looked at her G'pa and headed over, not sure what else to do. She still stayed quiet as she got into Edge's lap, few thing running in her mind. There was still a lot she had to understand.

Edge gently rubbed Tyra's back and smiled. "There we go...you look like you're thinking about a lot of things, Puddin..."

Red panted quietly at the continued bellyrub, and soon he was snoring asleep beside Mars.

Boss sighed, and chuckled. "Thank goodness the last runt fell asleep. He's been so annoying all evening, hasn't he Mars?"

"...Yeah..." Tyra muttered it quietly, ears drooped low as she watched everything. She only leaned against Edge and kept quiet, letting her thoughts bounce around.

Mars stopped the bellyrubs and finished up her dinner, "Yeah...just needed him to fucking relax. Seeing him pace about was making me nervous." She sighed before getting herself up to put her dish away. She was pretty thankful the shot did it's job before taking a quick peek at the kids to see if they were hungry again. No sign of that meant she could sit back down and relax.

Edge chuckled quietly, running his fingers down Tyra's back softly. "So how's it been on the surface Puddin? Been real nice? Sorry I ain't come to visit you, been recovering from that explosion and shit..."

Bitter leaned over and gave Tyra a kiss on her head, smiling a bit. "And G'ma's sorry baby, my vision's not the best anymore...guess even as I'm just a damn ghost... I'm still getting older."

Red was happily sleeping on his side, his tongue out as he lightly panted in his slumber. Occasionally he'd lick his own muzzle and sharp teeth, before he'd snuggle back down in the blanket.

Tyra flicked her ear, debating on what to say. She didn't look at either of her family members, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"...Doesn't matter...I've...wanted to see things...but...haven't yet...and...you...don't need to visit...not for me..." she sounded a bit sad, "It's not worth it..."

Edge shook his head, gently pressing a kiss to her head. "Puddin...Puddin it does mattah...so you wanna go see some things? Why don'cha let your G'pa and G'ma take ya out one of these days?"

Bitter lightly rubbed Tyra's back lovingly, and held her hand delicately. "...And it's certainly worth it, Tyra...we both lowercase love you so much, and we want the world for you, it's why G'pa did so much for youse all. He wanted to give you the world...even if it killed him. And he did that for ya...you are worth so much, Tyra."

Red woke up from his sleeping and he looked up at Mars, then he glanced at the triplets; letting out a soft huff before he trotted down the hallway to their bedroom. He snuffed a bit around the room; and found a baby blanket they'd gotten; and he brought it out, before he dropped it onto the triplets. Then he walked around their bassinet, before he laid down beside them.

"...I can't..." Tyra still didn't look at them, "...I don't want to leave again...Dama let me come for a little since Mama's sleeping...I don't want to leave them alone for too long..." She still paced back and forth in her mind before deciding to say it, "...Mama's sick...really...really sick..."

Mars looked over confused, "Sick...? What do you mean sick...? Sick with what...?"

"She's just really sick...Dama...Dama said it wasn't good...they had to make a room for her, so when she gets really sick, she stays there...and I have to stay with Mark and Nia." Tyra didn't feel any comfortable going into specifics. She wasn't stupid, she knew...but she still hated to think of it.

Bitter looked to Edge and frowned softly. "Sounds like slow leeching poison...maybe we can try to help her out then..."

Edge nodded softly, and he gently rubbed the back of Tyra's head. "Yeah...why don't I walk ya home, Puddin? I can see how yer Mama's doin...maybe I'll be able to help 'er out, help her get better. I mean, I am a doctor you know..."

Red yawned a bit, and he lifted his head looking over at the triplets. Seeing they were still sleeping peacefully; he put his head back down, resting his head on his folded front paws.

Tyra gripped onto Edge tight, "...okay...be careful..."

Rockwell let out a small yawn, seeming to get sleepy himself. It was a little past his normal bedtime. MTT gently held him and tried humming a soft lullaby to get him to rest. "We should probably go too..."

Edge let out a slight huff, and he pulled out a cigar, lighting it up. "Of course I will, Puddin."

Boss stood up, and nodded stiffly. "Sounds like a plan, dear. This was a good dinner, Father. We will try to keep in touch. Try not to get yourself fucking killed, would you? I'm sure our son would love to know their G'pa more. Mother, keep an eye on him."

Bitter chuckled softly and nodded. She hovered over and gently gave Boss a hug, as he stiffly patted his mother's back, then Bitter gave Rockwell a soft kiss. "G'ma loves ya, Rocky...and Metta, you keep yourself healthy, dear, yeah?"

Rockwell let out a tiny yawn and fell back asleep. MTT gently rocked him before nodding at Bitter, "I'll...do my best. Thank you...don't be strangers...please. We'll try and cook up a dinner next time...Mars...that...invitation is for you and Sans if you'd like.."

"I hear ya. See you guys. Red and I'll be fine. I'm gunna jump in the shower and chill for a bit." Mars waved at the family as they left before getting up to head to the bathroom for her plan.

Edge and Bitter headed out to Myra's house, while Edge held Tyra in his robotic arm. He took a puff from his cigar, and sighed. "It's a beautiful night, ain't it, Puddin?"

Bitter gently floated beside them both, and she smiled happily; her red dress fluttering slightly around his legs. "Hopefully your parents are doing better...it's awful to hear your Mama's sick though...she might've done some...well, messed up things, but you gotta do that kinda stuff to survive. I mean, really...your G'pa did Black Magic to himself and afterwards, created your uncles! So...yeah, can't really say anything against what your Mama did...it was for your protection really..."

Back in the house, Red glanced up as Mars got up, then he laid his head back down; realizing she was just going to take a shower. As the front door closed, he laid on his back and sighed with his tongue flopping out from his mouth happily.

Tyra held on, her wings occassionally twitched as her G'pa walked to her home. They weren't that far from Mars's and Red's home, just right down the corner of the street. No one seemed to bother them at all and the house itself was relatively quiet.

"I know...Mama said so too...it was a part of life...kill or be killed...I'm not dumb...I'm little and weak...but not dumb..." Tyra muttered out while playing with the red ribbon in her hair.

"...that's a lie..." she seemed to hiss slightly at that last bit, "...If she did...she wouldn't haven given it to me too...I didn't want it...before...she was almost never there...just me and Dama...or me and Uncle Papyrus and Uncle Sans...or me and Aunt Verri..." She knew the reason why, and she hated it.

Reaching the house, it seemed pretty quiet, but the lights were on as Nast was cleaning up some glass that shattered in the kitchen floor and picking up a dustlined knife to wash it. They were just glad Tyra was away and the twins were in their rooms sleeping without a noise that disturbed them. That didn't seem to stop their worries however as they finished cleaning up mess.

Bitter sighed softly, shaking his head. "Lie or not, she had her own reasons I guess..."

Edge held his hand up and lightly knocked on the front door, his cigar hanging between his fanged teeth. "Eh, hopefully things are goin' good tonight though..."

Tyra didn't say it outright, but she knew it wasn't going to.

Nast heard the door and headed over to open it, the knife still in their hands, "Uh...hey. I thought you were just visiting 'em, Tyra."

"They wanted to come walk me home..and...see mama..." Tyra sighed and flew over to hug her Dama, "...Where is she...?"

"...In the panic room...she...had an attack again today...I just got her to stop and calm down. Don't worry about it too much, alright?" Nast gave her a pat on the head before looking at Bitter and Edge, "I'm just saying right now...watch yourselves if you do see her...she's...not been the same since we moved here..."

Edge nodded softly, and chuckled. "Sure thing, Nast. I just wanna talk with her for a bit...hopefully it won't be too bad."

He went down the hallway, and found the panic room, entering quietly. "Myra?"

Bitter stayed behind however, and settled herself on the couch in the living room. "If it's all the same to you Nast...I'm gonna stay out here with the kids..."

"Be my guest. Just cleaning the rest of it." Nast shrugged before going to finish up. Tyra decided to stay with Bitter and hug her tight.

Myra meanwhile was in the corner of her padded panic room. There were no windows, all the walls had cushion and painted sygils to prevent her from using magic just in case. Her wrists were bandaged up to her lower arms while her hands were in a memory foam like cover. Two ghost like shackles were on her neck and waist, keeping her in place, most likely Nast's doing to keep her from doing something she'd regret later. For now, she was muttering incoherent nonsense to herself while she rocked back and forth, her hands were trying to dig into her scalp, but with the covers on, it only succeeded in messing up her hair. A large change from the usual calm and collected former Headhuntress leader, and it wasn't pretty.

Edge closed the door quietly behind him, and he came over closer to Myra, kneeling down carefully across from her. "Hey there...I came to see ya, Myra...it's me...the old Doctor..."

He knew he had an item on him that would absorb some of the black magic, but he wasn't sure where her symbol was, so he had to try to see where it was before he could put it on her.

Myra seemed to freeze once she noticed him kneeling there, wings slowly unfurled in a fight or flight reaction. "No...back...turn...away...go...no one...here...no one any...you won't...can't...stop...not here to...stay...life...pointless...death answer...death is...only answer...nothing left...nothing made...nothing comes...failure awaits..." she muttered darkly before starting to scream and hold her head tight.

She did try to fly out from the corner but the shackles kept her to her spot, only letting her flail in place while she fought whatever demons she had along with the magic in her. One could see the light glow of her symbol by the back of her shoulder with all her flailing.

Edge just nodded, listening to her closely. Her screaming didn't faze him much however; he'd heard plenty of that back home in Underfell. As she ranted, he watched her closely, and pulled out the circular device from his inventory.

"Myra...I won't turn away from you...but if you think death is the answer...I can help you with that, my dear. I don't want my granddaughter to be in danger...and I wouldn't want my daughter to be hurting none..." He spoke firmly as he palmed the device in his hand, imbuing it with a bit of his own magic to activate the extraction technology.

Myra kept trying to escape or fight back, the shakles on her still kept in place while screaming and crying out, hating herself and everything. Once she heard Edge say that, she started laughing hysterically, "Comes easy for you...you leave...children crawl back...I leave..no one left to mourn me. I had nothing to begin with...nothing built...I finished my mission, and i get NOTHING. WHY!? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? WHY DO YOU GET TO BE LIKE THIS!? WHY!" She did try to claw at him but only succeeded in hitting him with the foam.

Out in the rest of the house, Tyra had gone over to ther Dama. Nast finished getting the glass thrown out and the knife cleaned and hidden. They looked around, still shaking from how tired they were from trying to keep Myra's sanity. Tyra gently tugged at their arm and hugged them tight, making them kneel down and hug her just as tight, shaking from keeping in tears and sobs. Tired and afraid of what would happen.

Despite everything Myra had done to them and their family, they still loved her and the family they made. It was hard to keep their uncaring persona up with the struggles they had in the house.

Edge listened to her, and he sighed quietly; coming closer to Myra; and he wrapped his arms around her almost lovingly. In the grasp of his hug, he placed the device over her symbol; and it would begin working to extract the excess Black Magic that coursed through her system. "I get to be like this...to help others to get through their own shit, Myra...And you didn't get nothing...you got everything, yet you can't see it yet."

"You got your family...your partner...your daughter, and your twin babies." He knew she was fighting against him, but he kept his wits about him. "You just need to live and let go, your past is your past...someone really smart once told me...you can't forget your past, but you can make sure you are better than it used to be. You just close that door, and you open a new one, Myra...and I'll help you get past that...no mattah what it takes."

"You might hate me...but I really care for you." Edge gently rubbed her back, making sure the device was still working. "How ya feelin' Myra?"

Myra kept trying to fight the restraints, and even Edge's hug. Once the device was on her, she slowly stop fighting in his grasp as her growls and hisses calmed down.

"...And you gain out of this...what...? Is the fact your family loving you not enough...? You gained the love of your sons back...after years of leaving them alone...I've threatened to kill them both for many different reasons...I left Mettaton for dead and dust...I've been close to wrecking my partner...killing my children...and for what...? My only goal in all my life was lead my mother's rebellion...and kill the former king...after that...I have nothing..." She seemed to slump in Edge's hold, starting to feel drained.

"That was all I had...two months of being here...I've tried to be a mother...a lover...but I've never had training for that...I've had training in my magic to kill and show dominance...to get close to Asgore so I could rid of him...to show I was not to be triffled with...now what am I...? I have...no purpose...i have no love...everything I've done...means nothing to those I was supposed to hold close...and everything I do now...bring grief...so tell me...why care for me...if I have nothing to give you...? Why let me live...if I know others rather me dead...Angel knows your sons would love to see my dust scatter too after everything..."

Edge listened closely, and sighed softly. "Nobody wants you dead now...and honestly...yeah, my sons would love to see you dusted...but it would hurt their souls to see Tyra so soulbroken at your passing. It's because of your daughter, why I fight so hard to help you..."

"I just want to see you have the best life that you can have, Myra..." He gently rubbed her back again, letting her rest in his hold. The device was nearly done with absorbing the excess Black Magic. "Just...relax. Please...try to relax. I'm sure you'll feel a bit better dear..."

"There's no use in caring...I have never seen them care before...only fear...just..f-fear..." Myra was going to try and fight back but seemed to pass out. After everything, she was just as tired, hurt, and lost as her own daughter. The only difference was that she was ready to give up.

Edge gently held her in his arms, and he sighed quietly. "...There won't be no fear no more...you'll be free of your worries if my plan works, Myra..." He removed the device, then he applied a second one and he watched as he began to work; removing more of the Black Magic from her.

"I'll stay by your side, until it works completely...you're as evil as they come, just like my sons...you may not like it, but I can see you like a daughter. Hell, you even wanted to kill me too." He grinned softly as he spoke to Myra, despite her being passed out.

Nast ended up coming down to the panic room to check on the progress. They seemed to relax once they saw Myra had passed out as they opened the door and removed the shackles.

"...She's sleeping at least...better than the last few weeks..." They sighed and headed over to check up on her and the bandages they put on her, "Uh...thanks...I guess...for helping...Don't know why but..hey..not going to turn it down.."

Edge chuckled softly, helping to set her down. "I came to help her, because I feel like she's my daughter...she hates my guts, she's tried to kill me a few times, and she's probably plotted against me." He sighed wistfully, and smiled happily. "Just like my boys have...so...I mean hey, if she's willing, I'll adopt her outright, an' call her my daughter. She deserves having someone who'll lowercase love her as parents, and understand how they think as being monsters from Fell..."

"Be kinda weird if ya ask me. Ya already get my cousin as like..a stupid ass son. But..whatever floats your boat, doc." Nast shrugged, their old personality slowly coming back once they saw Myra was okay. They sat by her and kept her head in their lap while she slept it off. She seemed a little less stress when she felt them there.

Nast didn't do much else but play with her hair through their fingers, "...It's stupid as fuck...and I hate it...She makes me go fucking crazy...but...can't help but love her anyway...she's...not so bad when she doens't go batshit nuts...or when she's focused on shit that don't matter..."

Edge had stood up, and he shrugged softly. "Well, I've been drawing out the excess Black Magic from her." He leaned over slightly, and gazed at the second application he'd done. "That's almost full now..."

Reaching forward, he removed the second one, and applied a third one. "There we go...that should get the rest of the Black Magic. It won't be gone completely, just like it's not gone completely from myself, but it hopefully will help with those batshit nut periods, and she'll not go off the damn rails so fuckin much..."

Leaning against the wall, he took a puff from his cigar and sighed quietly. "Just another few minutes and it'll be done. I've just always been told that you should try your best to fix the errors of your ways, and it was me originally...that introduced Black Magic to the Headhunters...Myra prolly doesn't remember, because...well, she wasn't even alive yet...but I was Head Council Member and Founder originally."

"They called me 'Old Doc' and 'Top Dog' back then...I was usually in my Blaster Dog form for the longest time when I was the Founder. I gave out the knowledge of my derived Black Magic from the Mages of old...I still hate that I'd done that, Nast...I caused so much soul ache throughout the Underground..." He sighed, rubbing his cheek for a moment. "I made my first son, Red, or Sans...while I was still a Blaster Dog...then I'd finally changed back, when he was around five years old. When he was about ten, I then made Boss, or Papyrus...making sure to remove as much Blaster Dog as I could genetically..."

Nast just nodded and kept brushing around Myra's hair, they didn't look it but they did appreciate that fact. "...Yeah...kinda...remembered from some stuff she told me...Her mom was one of the original ones who followed ya. After you left, she decided to step in and take the reigns...wasn't easy according to Myra. She found her mom in different stuff...but..she made it. Crazy bitch did the same crap Myra had done to Tyra...When Asgore killed her mom, Myra stepped up...Imanaged to calm her down some from doing...the more fucked up shit..but..."

Nast sighed then glared over at Edge, "...Why the hell did you leave...? Ya had people wanting to dust ya, so what? Everyone else was on the same damn boat. So ya left for what? Got tired of running the place? Bounty got too high...?"

"I left because of my spouse. I left because of the family that I'd gained here. Caddy, Wingdin, Bitter...they showed me true, and everlasting lowercase love. I had to throw my weight around back in Fell...just to even get a few fucking groceries...it took Bitter a long time to convince me." He sighed, taking another puff on his cigar. "I actually didn't even know about the Bounty to be honest...and as for running the place? I...didn't think I was doing that. I was just surviving, like every other damn monster in that place."

"But I'll be honest, Nast...it's also why I came back a few times. I wanted to try to get my sons...and the last time, nearly fifteen years ago...I got through to them. About that time, you may have noticed that they stopped saying so much fucking bullshit about me. Trying to talk me up better, at least a little bit..." Edge muttered, as he twirled the cigar in his robotic fingers. "...so I've been planning on saving who I could. I just jumped on the aspect of them coming through the Observator."

"I was the one who left it open. I was the one who let them come into my own home here. I tried to make sure things were set up in a way, that they would fall where I wanted them to fall. Killing Asgore...that was just a nice addition to my plan..."

"...You did it on purpose...? You wanted them to find you...?" Nast seemed surprised at that. "...I probably would have given up...hell...did that with Mets before he started groveling and begging for me to take him back in after all that crap...gave me a body to be coporeal...didn't want it at first but...she..made me want to..."

Myra stirred in her sleep, whimpering softly before Nast got her to calm down again by tracing her ear,"Ya feel it was worth it, old man...?"

Edge nodded softly, and he looked to the ceiling, taking another puff of his cigar. "Yep...I feel it was really worth it. I got those that I care about that wanted to come with me. And...all I asked was one thing from those that come over. No fighting...no hurting others..."

"Do you feel it was worth it Myra? I did this today, for Tyra. She was scared, though it was hard to tell...she just wants things to get better." He looked down at Myra, a slight frown across his face. "So was it worth it for you? Was I able to hopefully help you some?"

Nast looked over to their wife, who still seemed to be outcold. But the ear flick seemed to give away she wasn't anymore. She mumbled something tiredly that was inaudiable.

"...Come on...gotta speak louder, Myra...can't hear ya down there." Nast slowly started to take off the foam handpads so she could be a little more free.

"...S-Shade...c-call me S-Shade...I...don't...need to be Myra...a-anymore..." She managed to coak out before Napst managed to pick her up and carry her, "...voices are gone...for now..."

Edge followed them out and as they came closer to him, he stopped Nast, and then plucked off the last Black Magic absorber.

"Well, Shade...the voices should be gone for good. I've taken the excess Black Magic from you. It ain't completely gone...but uh, hopefully it'll help you." Edge yawned, and sighed. "And I'm fucking beat already... Youse ain't lying when you call me an old man. I'm nearly a thousand years old."

Bitter had settled onto the couch with Tyra, and she was nearly asleep by then, holding her granddaughter in her gloves.

"Thanks...we owe ya...you two can...stay the night if ya need...we have a guest bedroom...small but..it works..." Nast looked over to their wife, "Wanna call it a night...?"

"...Yeah...I'm tired..." Shade decided to try and sleep in their arms as Nast carried her off to bed. Both of them had enough it seemed.

Tyra was holding onto Bitter, nodding off in their G'ma's arms. She was trying to fight off sleep but soon succumbed. Least she felt safer around her now.

Edge nodded and came out to the living room. He sighed seeing his spouse and granddaughter asleep in each other's arms. "Fuck it..."

He went over to the recliner, and plunked his old ass into it, easily going to sleep after he'd finished his cigar, leaving the stub of it in the ashtray beside the chair.

Two more months would pass and things seemed to be peaceful once again. But this day in particular was special.

For all of Monsterkind, it was the one year anniversary of being freed from the mountain.

For little Kryssie, it was her 6th birthday. It was Tyra's too but she was keeping quiet about it, not wanting anything big like she'd seen in school.

For Napstaton, it was the perfect day to open up his charity concert and fair at the beach! Food stalls, carnival games, big ocean to swim in, a few rides for kids and adults if they wanna on the pier that were rented from the nearby boardwalk for the day, and all complete with a concert from Napstaton later in the night. For the day, the stage was more open mic for people, human and monster, to show off their talents.

Wingdin was fixing up a cake for Kryssie's birthday this year, and she was humming in the kitchen happily as she was beginning to frost it. "Oh, this will be being so beautiful for our little Kryssie~"

Bitter sighed, and had been making a smaller chocolate cake, knowing it was Tyra's birthday as well. Just a simple chocolate cake and a nice little toy she hoped her granddaughter would like. After putting the finishing touchs on the cake, Bitter boxed it up and went flying off to see Tyra.

At the pier Punyabrata Ucher, his husband Harold and their daughter Gloria came to the pier, to check it out. Seeing Napstaton, Gloria shrieked in happiness, and went running for the robot. "NAPS! NAPS!"

"Gloria, wait! Oh fuck...babygirl, wait for Papa and Daddy!" Punya called out, worried she was going to trip and hurt herself as she ran for the blue robot gleefully.

Tyra was currently playing with her very loud and squeaky twin siblings, mostly to keep them somewhat calm enough for her mother to relax.

Shade has been doing a lot better the last few months after getting her black magic mostly out. She still had an episode on occasion, but nothing too high of a degree that requires her to be in the panic room again. For now, she was cooking up lunch from a recipe book she bought to try and got into the mother role. Nast was nearby keeping an eye on both of them.

Napstaton was currently talking with a stagecrew hand, making sure everything was in place and was going to be ready. Zhara was with him, keeping notes and going through a checklist of what was next. Both stopped when they heard little Gloria.

"Hey hey! Look who it is! Whazzup, Glory!" Napstaton laughed and kneeled down to her level for a hug and fist bump, "You and your dads liking whatcha see so far?"

Bitter had flown over to Nast and Shades house; and lightly knocked on the door. He was wearing just a tank top and shorts; as surprisingly even as a ghost, he could feel temperature most of the time unless she was fully invisible.

Gloria giggled brightly, giving him a big hug and a fist bump. "Daddy gettin' BIG! I'm gonna be...big sissy!"

Punya laughed softly, as he held Harold's hand. "Hello there, Napstaton...it's great to see you again! Everything looks wonderful actually..." He gently squeezed Harold's hand, blushing as he'd heard Gloria. "Gloria...that's a bit rude to talk about Daddy like that..."

Nast has heard the door and headed over to answer it, "Yeah? Oh...hey. Come in, Bitter..." they didn't really have a problem with Edge of Bitter, but they still acted a bit aloof, just their nature. Tyra was currently reciting a book in French for the twins, who seemed to be very engrossed in it. Something new they wanted to listen to.

Napstaton gently patted her head and got up, "Oh yeah? You excited to be a big sister?"

"No shame in it, sirs. Pregnancy can be like that, but congratulations to you both." Zhara smiled over before looking to Napsta, "I'm going to finish the backstage stuff if you're going to stay and talk. That cool, half note?"

"Yeah! Go for it, babe! I'll be here! Join ya later!" Napstaton assured, happy to stick around for a while longer. Zhara gave him a parting kiss and their guests a wave goodbye before going to finish the job. The two worked like that. Napstaton was the dreamer and tried building it up. Zhara was the one who helped get the pieces together and made sure it ran smooth.

Bitter smiled softly and came in, setting the cake onto the coffee table. "I brought a little cake for Tyra. I know it's her birthday today~" She floated over to Tyra' pressing a kiss to the child's temple. "Heya Puddin. Ooh, whatcha reading to your siblings?"

Gloria grinned and jumped a bit. "YES! Be best big sissy ever! Papa's got baby room all done, and Daddy says he is nesting! But he not a bird! He's my Daddy!"

She came over and tugged on Harold's hand. "Daddy, Daddy this is Naps; he's my bestest friend! He let me put bows in hair, and he do blow up like Untie Cassie!"

Tyra sighed but she did end up giving a small smile, "Reading them Snow White, but in French. I wanted to practice more."

The twins started squeaking and shrieking again at the sight of Bitter, seeming excited over seeing her.

"It's a thing Shade and her have been doing to bond. I honestly didn't enjoy know you knew French." Nast was still slightly surprised.

"Learned it when I was young...I had been throwing words at her for a while...just thought I'd finally teach her properly." Shade was reading over the book as she kept trying to cook what she was doing.

"Hey! Good to see ya again!" Napstaton waved over, "Sorry nothing's like...completely open yet. Wife and I are just doing final touches. We should be all ready to go by 3 the latest! Gotta get the party set up before we start rockin' it!"

Bitter smiled and settled onto the floor beside her and the twins. "Ooh, that's real neat, Puddin..." She reached over with her gloves, lightly rubbing M and N's head. "G'ma didn't forget youse two. So, Tyra, I brought you a little chocolate cake that I baked myself this morning. It...ain't the prettiest thing, ya know G'ma's hands shake a bit, but I made it with lowercase love for you."

Gloria giggled brightly, jumping excitedly in front of Napstaton. "Three! One, two three! I can count to three, Naps!"

Punya chuckled softly, smiling at his daughter. "Sounds like a wonderful plan, Napstaton."

"Harold dear, you want to rest by the table and chairs over there? I have to stay around to sign off on some things unfortunately..." He gave his husband a sweet kiss, looking to his dear's beautiful dark green eyes and his soft wavy black hair.

Sansy and Marrie had gotten their children in their stroller; and were excited for the Charity Concert as they came with Cupcake and Kryssie. Wingdin carried her large birthday cake in a carrier with her as she brought up the rear. Aquaria, Vera, and the twins came as well.

"Princess, are you excited to spend your birthday at the beach?" Cupcake asked happily.

"Aloha, Napsta! Been awhile since we've had a chance to see you! Ohhh, and is this our famous Mayor Ucher and his little ohana?" Aqua waved happily, a large canteen of water at her side to keep from drying out. The twins had their water-soaked spongey stuffed animals to play with.

M and N squeaked and patted at Bitter's hands, liking when they got pet or held. Tyra let out a smile at her siblings before looking at her G'ma, "That's okay. Long as it tastes good, I don't really care what food looks like. That's why I can eat Uncle Papyrus's lasanga, looks like crap but...it's not bad." She got up from her spot to check out the cake.

"Better attempt than either of us could have done. Shade can't cook for shit." Napst let out a low chuckle before they got hit in the head with a flying wooden spoon, "FUCK! Hey!"

"I'm learning, jackass. Can't rely on take out or your shotty versions of cooking forever. You can't survive off of frozen dinners, cereal, and sandwiches forever." Shade hissed back as she tried to continue with her cooking, "Now give me that spoon back. I'm making stir-fry."

Napst sighed and headed over with the spoon. Tyra seemed a little more relieved at the two being like that, nice change from before.

Naspstaton gave Gloria a thumbs up before helping Punya get some stuff signed off. Once he heard Aqua and the rest, he started getting pumped up again, "Hey! You dudes are here early! What's going on fab fam?! Come say hi!

Kryssie seemed all the more excited, she was wearing her battle body again for the day, mostly to give her an extra confidence boost despite the fact she didn't really need it. But she loved it all the same. "I wanna build a sand castle! And swim in the ocean!"

Vera chuckled at the sight of her little girl's excitement before checking on the boys in their stroller to make sure they were doing alright. "How's my little guys there? You good? Nice and slick?" She gave them each a pat on the head before putting the hood over them so they wouldn't get hit with so much sun.

Marrie was pushing the babies, she seemed to be pretty happy this time around with everything. "I still can't believe it's been a whole year...time seemed to fly by so fast."

"You're telling me! But hey, things look good over here, huh? We're expecting a full house and then some dudes!" Napstaton looked more than excited for his idea to come to fruition, especially with all the work he and Zhara put down.

Bitter snickered softly, and gave M and N a kiss on their foreheads; before she hovered up from her spot on the floor. "Aww, yeah...and that's real sweet, Tyra. And don't worry about your Ma cooking for shit. You know G'pa couldn't cook neither, and he always was givin us food poisoning or some other stuff...but eventually, he got better!"

She floated into the kitchen, and went looking around for a moment, finding the knife block. "Hey, don't worry 'bout feeding my old ass. I jus wanna make sure that Tyra has a nice birthday ya know." Bitter came over near Shade and chuckled softly. "Hey, looks pretty good fer stir-fry. Is that uh...chicken or...beef? Maybe uh...you should trim the uh, tops from the carrots, 'fore you started cookin 'em..."

Cupcake grinned brightly, rubbing her head lightly. "Of course! A sand castle sounds delightful, Kryssie! Ah...oh...swimming in the ocean. Your Grandpa doesn't really swim you know...eh, Grandma will certainly swim with you however!"

Wingdin playfully poked Cupcake in the side and giggled. "You not thinking you gonna float with all your soft cuddliness, Cuppincake~?"

The chubby scientist who had managed to be convinced to be in shorts for once in his life and a pair of slide on sandals, shook his head firmly. "I'm afraid not, Wing...I have never swam in my life, and I'd rather not try today and end up having a head full of sea water, Princess..."

Aqua smiled brightly, and took a swig from the water in her canteen. "And keiki, I don't think Mama can swim with you either, I'm a fresh water elemental...I think the salt might damage me..."

Wingdin smiled brightly, and giggled. "Oh, Aquaria, do not be worried! This is not ocean, is freshwater man-made lake actually! Is big enough for beaches howevers!"

Aqua grinned brightly from gill to gill, looking to Vera. "Ahhh, Vera this is wonderful! Me and the boys and our little keiki can go swimming with no problems now!"

"It's...chicken..." Shade looked at her pan then at the veggies she put and sighed, "Damn...messed up again..." she tried getting the carrots out and cutting their tops off. She really was trying, though she did seemed stressed about it.

"Sweeet. Be good for all of us then. I'll still check it just in case. No worries." Vera smiled before looking at Cupcake, "Ya know...I did get a giant flamingo floaty if you wanted to try being in the water without swimming. It's not that bad."

"Swimming! Yaya!" Kryssie looked really excited to jump on in.

"Guess this is a good time to see if the babies can swim okay here." Marrie looked over at Sans, she knew some of the kids enjoyed bathtime and being in water, but being in a tub and being in a lake were two different things.

"Hey! You dudes enjoy it though! Stuff opens up at three! Zhara and I'll join you dudes later, just gotta finish some last minute stuff. Kryssie, if ya want, you can go to any stall and get a stuffed animal on me! Consider it a birthday present from your Uncle Napst!" Napsta waved off before heading over.

Kryssie wasted no time in running off to claim a prize of her own, leaving Vera to chase her down. "Hey! Hang on! Don't run off like that, you're gunna hurt yourself! Kryss!"

Bitter smiled softly, and helped her out. "Take a breath, you're trying to make everything perfect, aren't you? And because you can't have it be perfect, you're agonzing over it, huh? Take it from Ma, just half-ass it. If it don't look good, so what, it's edible. If it don't taste that great? So what, it won't kill 'em. Just do your best, but don't try to overdo it, Shade..."

Cupcake chuckled at the idea of him on a giant flamingo floaty in the lake. "That actually doesn't sound too terrible, Vera..."

Sans grinned brightly, and nodded. "Of course it will be my dearest. And Papa don't worry! If you fall in, me and Mama can help you to shore! We've done it before!"

Cupcake suddenly looked a bit worried, as he rubbed his gloved hands along his dark brown shorts, which made his stark white chubby legs stand out like a sore thumb. "Ah-ha...that certainly makes me feel much better, Sans...oh dear..."

Aqua held the stroller, and chuckled at Vera chasing down their daughter. "Kryssie! No running wahine! Listen to Mommy and Mama!" She easily strolled down the pier after Vera, adjusting her wide brimmed sun hat; to protect herself from the bright summer sun.

Wingdin sighed, and she looked to see the pathway down to the lake from the pier, and she waved Marrie to follow her. "We go set up at picnic table, Marrie. If you needing, Mama can carry babies down in strings while you carry empty stroller."

Shade tried doing as instructed, she wasn't used to this. She just kept going and hoped it worked out, but that didn't mean she looked any less stressed out about it. She ran on perfection, she had to be perfect, else things went down for her. That's what her father always held over her head for years. She still seemed tense with Bitter, but, she was thankful that there was nothing coming for her as she made a mistake.

Tyra decided to chill out with her Dama for the moment as she watched Bitter and Shade. "G'ma, where's G'pa? He sleeping at home again?"

Vera managed to catch Kryssie, just as the little girl managed to get a giant stuffed panda bear. "BEST PRESENT EVER! IT'S SUPER BIG AND CUDDLY LIKE GRANDPA!"

Vera was already wondering how the hell they were going to take it home or where to even put it. She was going to slap Napstaton later for this, but at least Kryssie was happy with her prize.

"That would be really great, Mama. Thank you. I haven't been able to hold all three of them yet without sitting down." Marrie chuckled lightly before carefully getting the triplets unstrapped and out of their stroller to hand to Wingdin. "It is a really nice day out for the beach. Little hot but it's perfect for swimming around. I hope Darren's still coming by. He said he was going to be running late."

Bitter smiled, and nodded. "You're doing fine, Shade. I'm proud of you, honey."

She floated out from the kitchen, and smiled a bit. "Yeah, he's kinda tired, and everyone else was going to the lake for that charity concert. He don't like water, cuz of his robotic limbs, and he's too damn old to be out baking in the sun. Let the others do it. I tried to get his old ass up to come over here, but he just bitched me out. Told him it would be his problem if he didn't come to see you."

"If ya want, I'll call 'em. He's probably up now, and if I know him, he realized just what today was too. He's prolly scramblin' to get dressed and head over here anyways, Puddin." Bitter grinned, as she brought over the knife to cut the chocolate cake into slices for everyone.

Cupcake adjusted his glasses and laughed brightly. "My word, that panda bear is nearly as big as me!"

Sans giggled, and helped Marrie by folding up the stroller and carrying it, along with the cooler. Wingdin gently wrapped the triplets up in her strings carefully supporting them; then she walked down the pathway towards the picnic tables. "Here we are kiddies...Grandma set you all up, my precious little skelegator-kittens~"

Aqua gently just rolled the stroller, as she'd gotten an all-terrain style, so it was built waterproof, for the boys to stay moist and not have their stroller rust. "Are you little keikis ready to go swimming with Mama? Oooh, big nice warm freshwater!"

Jamie and Jonny started mewing excitedly, squeezing their toys happily. They couldn't really speak yet, but they knew what swimming meant and they loved it.

In their house Kintaro was getting some things ready to go, and he paused filling their cooler. "Anata, do we really need all of thissss? And do you have her gift wrapped?"

Shade just managed to do her best as she finished it up. The result wasn't the prettiest...but...it did smell delicious. So it was probably not that bad.

Tyra listened to him and nodded, "I'll wait for him to show up then. As payback, I can eat his cake." She took a slice of cake for herself before munching down on it.

Kryssie giggled happily as Vera carried the bear over. She decided to try putting it in her inventory for now, 'We better not get anything else. This thing took like 3/4 of my inventory space."

Little girl soon ended up tackling her grandpa for a big hug, "You're still the bestest hugger, Grandpa!"

"I'll jump into the water later. Just gunna set up a spot and inflate the flamingo." Vera started putting out a beach towel and umbrella for her family to rest under later came time. After that, it was getting the pump out and a very flat flamingo out to get some air into.

Darren was currently finishing wrapping the present he got for his niece, "Yep! Just about! And, I think we do. Best to be prepared just incase. You never know. You think it's too much...?"

Bitter giggled softly, and nodded. "Perfect revenge, Puddin." He picked up a slice of cake for herself, and playfully dabbed chocolate frosting on Tyra's nose. "Happy birthday, Tyra."

Cupcake scooped her up into his long gloves and held her close to his chest. "Ooh of course, my darling Princess!" He started to carry her down the pathway to the picnic table. "I've had to be the bestest hugger ever, you know. I've learned from keeping your Uncle Sansy calm, and your Uncle Papy too...so I've learned to be the best calming influence ever."

He gently put a few kisses to her face, and laughed happily. "And you're my favorite super heroine you know. You always give the best cuddles, my Princess."

Wingdin came over and kissed Kryssie's head lovingly. "Oooh, today is such good day, Krysta...I have the cake all set up, and everyone is nearly here...oh, we should be waiting for Uncle Papy and Auncle Happy, shouldn't we...oh and your Uncles Darren and Kintaro too!"

Aqua looked over at Vera, and chuckled. "Wow that thing is freaking huge, ku'uipo..." She bent over to the boys and gently placed them onto the beach towel, and smiled. "We are at the beach, my boys! Nice fresh water, hopefully and we can go swim!"

Paps was making sure they had what they needed for the beach, and he grabbed up their large golf umbrella last, and then scooped up Ebrima. "got that fitted sheet? we're gonna do that little trick we saw, putting stuff in the corners and it'll be a nice place for her to play in..."

Kintaro shrugged, and went to go grab something to put on, he normally just went shirtless in their house but he knew it was a bit uncouth to do in public. He popped a lozenge in his mouth and sighed. "I don't know, Darren. But you're right, we should be prepared anyways."

He took a gaze at the gift, and then to their cooler, and he shook his head; wrapping his sandy brown hair in a low ponytail. "No, it's not too much, anata. It'll be fine."

Slithering over to him, he flicked his tongue against Darren's neck lovingly, and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "It will be okay, do not stress, dear. I've filled the cooler, and I'm going to get a shirt on, okay? Don't forget your swim trunks, if you're going in the water."

Tyra wiggled her nose once the frosting got on. Nast managed to slip a picture in, just in time too as a rare tiny smile appeared on the little girl's face. They joined in the cake eating once Shade came out of the kitchen and sat with them.

Krysse laughed and purred at all the attention she was getting from her grandparents. "Bestest ever! And you're one of the bestest grandpas! And the bestest grandma! And oh yeah! We gotta wait for Uncle Papy, Auncle Happy, and Uncle Darren and Kintaro! Oh! And Uncle Napstaton and Aunt Z! They gotta get cake too!" She seemed to be shaking and bouncing with complete excitement!

"You three go ahead. I'll follow soon." Vera smiled and decided to chill out on the towel for a bit, just wanting to rest.

Happy grabbed up the fitted sheet and fixed their sun hat. Today whey were in a nice sun orange sunset sundress with a matching sun hat. Ebrima ended up in a little dress herself without much fight, but the hat Happy made with it kept getting thrown off from her. So they settled on just putting her hair in a ponytail, she still ended up looking pretty cute. "Sounds good. I can't believe we haven't tried this yet...first little beach trip."

Darren almost dropped the toy he bought for Kryssie when Kintaro pressed a kiss to him. "R-R-Right! W-Will do! T-Thank you!" He seemed pretty flustered and tried to compose himself before going to grab the last bit that he needed. It was nice to be dating again, he really missed it.

Bitter smiled, resting on the floor next to Tyra. She could swear she heard cursing down the street, and he laughed softly. "I gotta feeling that's G'pa, Puddin..." He hovered up from the floor, and went over to the door, ready to open it on Edge suddenly. She put a glove to her mouth.

Edge had a large gift in his robotic arm; his natural one coming up to knock stiffly on the door. Upon the second harsh knock he found the door suddenly opened on him and he nearly went sprawling onto the floor. As he laid on his back, he glared up at Bitter. "...The fuck was that? Youse being a damn brat today again, at your fuckin age, Bitts?"

Bitter swooped down and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "It's fer not getting up when I told ya too, Gaster. You knew we was coming over here today, yet you kept your fat ass in bed."

Edge shook his head, and got to his feet again, making sure the present wasn't broken. "Eh, whatever hun." He looked over to Tyra, and smiled happily. "Heya Puddin, sorry I'm late...but I brought you something for your birthday."

Cupcake chuckled brightly, able to hold her rather easily with his training with Sans growing up. "Alright, Princess...take a few breaths and calm down please...we'll have plenty of fun today, alright? How about for now, while we're waiting for the rest of the family we can either...make sand castles or we can go swimming?"

Sans was already down to his swim trunks, his tail waving happily. He watched as Aqua shed her sun hat and her outer loose pants and long sleeved shirt; revealing a red bikini underneath, she picked up her twin boys and carefully walked to the edge of the water, dipping a bare foot in. "Ooh! It's freshwater!"

She looked to her twins and gave them each kisses. Poking her head underwater, she saw that it was very deep in fact, and she laughed brightly as she threw her twin boys up into the air; and they splashed down excitedly into the water, immediately swimming.

Wingdin blinked a bit, and she nervously laughed. "Oh my goodness, she just throws them Vera?"

Paps grinned, and he held their hand, giving them a sweet kiss. "alright, we'll only be taking two shortcuts today, one to the beach and one home from the beach. if we need to go anywhere else, we'll hitch a ride with ma!"

He then shortcut them both to the beach, and smiled to himself as he made his way down the pathway, holding Ebrima in his arms.

Kintaro went and got a nice shirt on, buttoning it up and smoothing it over his chest. He was back to his usual muscular self, as it was nearly a week since he'd eaten last. Slithering back out, he smiled picking up the cooler; before he rested on his coil for Darren to come back.

Tyra watched both of her grandparents talk before continuing with her cake. She'd look back once Edge called her, "Hi G'pa. G'ma told me you were running late. You still lose cake privileges. C'est la vie" She shugged before finishing the last piece of cake on her plate. She did seem curious about the present.

"The hell did you get her?" Nast looked skeptical as Shade leaned on them before biting into some cake herself.

Kryssie did as she was told, calming down just a bit, "Sorry...I'm really excited! Cause I got a really big family and we're at a beach and there's a big big party here! It's really cool and fun! But I wanna make a sandcastle first! Pleeaaaaaase?"

Vera smirked at the sight of Aqua's bikini, happily giving her a whistle in seeing her. She wasn't phased in seeing Aqua just throw the kids in so they could swim, not the first time she's seen it. "Yeah, that's how she do. It just gets them all excited for it. We don't do it if the water's too shallow, we don't want them getting hurt. Deep water is okay though."

Happy nodded and held on tight. Ebby seemed a bit dizzy with the shortcut, causing her to whimper. Happy managed to calm her down at least with a little shoulder rub. "We better find everyone else. Oh...I think I see your mother over there."

Darren would soon come back with shorts, a loose tanktop and sandals. He had his swim trunks and shirt in his inventory for later use. "I think that's everything. Ready to go?"

Edge chuckled softly, as he went and sat in the old recliner on the edge of it. "Ah, well, my old fat ass don't need cake. But as for what I gotcha...you'll just hafta see, Puddin!" He handed her the rather large gift, setting the box on the floor.

Inside the box was six semi-rare books that he hoped she would like, a nice large art set and a few different types of sketch books; as well as a gift certificate to the used bookstore down in town.

Cupcake grinned as he picked up the large tote bag he'd brought full of sand tools. "Of course, Princess...sand castle building it is!"

Wingdin giggled softly, and she settled herself at the picnic table, smiling. "I will be sitting here, instead of bleaching bones in sun. Plus do not need any hooligans stealing homemade cake!"

Aqua blushed at the whistle, and after a moment, she dove easily into the water herself; and went down to follow her twin boys as they played on the bottom of the lake with the shiny rocks and pebbles; easily breathing the water. She swam back up and smiled to Vera. "I'm going to rest on the bottom with the boys, they're making pebble castles! I'll have the bobber snagged to my ankle, so you know where we are on the bottom~"

Pap turned and gave Ebby a soft kiss, murmuring to her. "it's okay, daddy just shortcut...shhh..." He nodded, hearing Happy and smiled. "yeah, there's ma. hey mama!"

Wingdin saw Pap and smiled brightly. "Oh Pap, Happy! My little Ebrima...come to Grandma, I will give you so many smooches!" She scooped up Ebrima, and kissed the little girl on her cheeks, giggling. "Was trip over okay? Or did you shortcutting?"

Pap grinned lazily, nodding. "yep, easiest way to travel ma."

Wingdin rolled her eyelights, poking him lightly in his chest. "You thinking we gonna go somewhere else, you gonna hitch ride with us huh? Luckily I got four car seats in van. I can take you and triplets. You gonna have to sit on floor board, but it works."

Kintaro nodded, and smiled as he slithered out the door first, allowing Darren to lock the door. "I've never been to the beach before...it sounds nice. I've read about it in books, back in the Underground..."

Tyra looked through the books and art supplies, her smile didn't come back but her eyes were filled with wonder as she looked at each thing. "...Thank you..." She muttered silently before hugging a book close, not really expecting much for her birthday. She was happy enough with Dama getting her a new hair ribbon, Mama getting her a new french book to practice with and the cake. There were some pinpricks of tears there.

Kryssie giggled before taking a bucket to get a lot of wet sand, happy enough to get started.

Ebrima let out a small babble at her grandmother before squirming a bit. She stuck her tongue out with a little pout at Wingdin as her tail dangled around. "Oh...Ebby." Happy couldn't help how cute their daughter looked when she did that.

"Thank you though, Wingdin. Looks like everyone's almost here..." Happy noticed all the rest of the familes around, seeming happy for the turn out.

Vera gave Aqua a thumbs up as she took off the shirt and shorts she wore, revealing a black two piece swimsuit that was perfect for sunbathing and swimming in. She however got in position to do the former, loving to soak up the warm rays.

Darren locked the door behind him and led Kintaro to his car. "Only thing I've been to that was close to a beach was the lava pools back in Hotland. Ex of mine took me there one day and I couldn't stand it with all the heat. I ended up in an ice bath for a few hours to cool down all the way."

He seemed to laugh it off, least thankful for the memory. "I think this will be a better experience however. I've seen the pictures and it looks gorgeous." He helped get the things into the car and packed before heading to the driver's seat to start the trip. Never was he so thankful to get that driver's license.

Edge gently rubbed her back and smiled. "I thought you'd like em, Puddin. I got those books and G'ma picked out the art set."

Cupcake began to draw out with a shovel the beginnings of the base of their sandcastle. He'd taken off his sandals, and was really getting into it, helping Kryssie to mold the wet sand she brought up.

Wingdin gently held Ebby's tail, and smiled. " You gonna backtalk Grandma huh, little one, just like Daddy always did~"

She gave her more kisses and smiled brightly. "Oh she's a little handful isn't she, Happy?"

Sans gave Marrie a sweet kiss and he looked at his children excitedly. "LET'S GO SWIMMING MY CHILDREN!"

He scooped up all three of them into his arms, and started heading towards the water excitedly.

Paps immediately turned to watch them, a look of worry across his face. "what the hell...i mean the water kittens are one thing, they can breathe underwater! your kids can't sans!"

Sans turned to Paps and frowned. "They can swim already brother! We've been teaching them since birth!"

Kintaro settled into the passengers seat, sitting a bit oddly on his tail, but regardless he buckled in, letting the bottom third of himself coil in the floor board. "It should be beautiful, anata."

Tyra hugged him tight, shaking slightly in holding back tears. She did seem to like it a lot.

Kryssie was grabbing wet sand and any debri to help make up the castle and decorate it. Said decoration also included glitter made from sea weed that her mom ended up making. The castle was going to be shiny if she had any say in it.

Ebby blew a raspberry at her grandmother with the kisses before settling down again once they stopped.

"She is. Doesn't help that she's been getting to biting a lot more things now. I had to patch the couch after she bit into the arm rest and tore off some of the fabric and stuffing." Happy sighed, while happy their baby was growing, they still wished their house wouldn't be destroyed in the process.

"They'll be okay, Papyrus. Don't worry! Junior's a really good swimmer like Sansy. Arial prefers to float but she can swim. And little Jenny can dive a little, but she likes clinging on and let me or Sans do the swimming for her." Marrie got her sun dress off and revealed her purple bikini, ready to dice right into the lake.

Darren kept driving over to the spot. He blushed heavily at a thought hut decided to try it, "...I'm..sure it doesn't compare to...your...beauty...my dear..." He was trying hard to keep focus on the road and now cower like a lovestruck idiot.

Edge leaned back in the chair letting Tyra really snuggle him. "It's all right, let it out Puddin. It's healthy yanno. I'm so glad ya like it, sweetheart."

Cupcake looked over the castle so far and nodded. "Gorgeous structure, Princess! We need to have a flag for this Grand old castle then...hmmm...a flag...ah-ha!"

He reached into the tote bag, and he'd gotten into the habit of saving the flags that his favorite breakfast place would stick into his waffles. Pulling out a flag, he grinned. "How about the castle of Waffle House?"

Wingdin nodded with great knowledge of that. "Ah yes yes, my boys went through same thing. Is why everything in house is claw-proof. I pay specialist, get your couch done up in that fabric. She go for it, only thing not protected."

Sans nodded sharply, pressing kisses to his children's heads. "And it's not like I'm going to throw them either! That's only something that Aqua and Vera can do! And not even with Kryssie either!"

Kintaro had a bright yellow blush across his cheeks, putting his clawed hands over his cheeks. "Oh anata...that is so sweet...I may not even notice the beauty of the beach, for my eyes will not leave your handsome self..."

Tyra snuggled in but stayed quiet, feeling him hug her was enough.

Kryssie let out a giggle again and nodded. She seemed to really like the idea while grabbing some sand to make a castle pillar. "We can put it on the tallest one!"

"That would be great...thank you." Happy seemed relieved at that. They managed to clawproof most things, the couch was the exception.

"He got us there, Paps. Our twins can handle it and they're older than the tiny ones in Sans's arms." Vera agrees and turned herself on her stomach to get her back warmed up.

Marrie headed over to take one of the triplets from Sans, ready to try swimming with them.

Darren slammed on the brakes, just in time for a red light but poor guy was red and flustered, sounding like a kettle ready with hot water. "S-S-Sorry! Sorry...but...t-thank...you...Ah! I should focus on driving! Pardon!" Guy took a minute to calm down before starting to drive again.

Edge began to purr softly, in sheer happiness at his granddaughter snuggling him. He was happy just then.

Cupcake grinned, and nodded; twirling the little plastic flag between his fingers. "Of course, my dear. That's a lovely idea. You know the piano is finally fixed back home! It took some time, but it's done, and ready for your little fingers, my Princess~"

Wingdin gently rocked Ebrima in her arms; not caring if she was trying to bite at her sun dress. "Hehehe, Grandma's clothes are still clawproof sweetie~"

Pap nodded, and he went down closer to the beach area, and saw Kryssie and his Papa; along with Vera closer to the water on her towel. His orange eyelights scanned the area, and he found the perfect in between area; then he began to set up. A large beach towel underneath, then their large golf umbrella...last thing they needed was Happy to get blisteringly hot in the sun and burn someone with their robotic body. Setting up their cooler, he grabbed a soda, popping the top and he settled onto the beach towel, with a pleased growl.

Sans gave Marrie another kiss, and he held Junior and Jenny in his arms. "LET'S GO SWIMMING MY LITTLE ONES! MWEHEHEHEHE!" He took off towards the water, not a fast run, but a nice jog; and he went into the water slowly with the babies in his arms, ready to help them to swim.

Kintaro nearly slipped out from the seatbelt, and in an effort to right himself, as the car jerked forward oddly at the stop light, his head slammed into the dashboard. {OOOWWW!}

Kinta rubbed his forehead, hissing in pain; as he blinked his yellow eyes slowly trying to get his head to stop spinning. "Hai...hai anata...l-let'sss jussst go to...to the beach..."

"Yes! Piano time!" Kryssie jumped up in glee hearing she could get piano lessons again. Unfortunately in her little bout of excitement, she toppled the tower she was making. "Oops..."

Happy decided to try and cool off a bit in the water to try out their waterproof upgrades. Undyne was nice enough to give them the same treatment as Napstaton's so they were interested to see how they could do. For now, they settled with just dipping their feet in the water as a start. No fritzing or problems so far, so it was a good sign.

Marrie walked behind with Arial in her arms, taking it slow and wanting for her and her baby to get used to the new experience. "It's very nice here, huh Ari?" She gently nuzzled her baby girl as they reached the water.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'll..heal it at the next stop..." Darren felt extremely guilty over it before just continuing to drive. Despite it not being actually that long, it felt like forever until they reached the beach.

Cupcake chuckled softly, and he helped to reform the tower with a pair of his gloves. "It's alright, we just try, try again, Princess. And there we go. Your old Grandpa isn't the best, but I think that's very good!" He held out the little flag to her. "Would you like to put the flag on top?"

Paps watched Happy and smiled seeing their waterproofing seemed to work. Setting his soda down, he got up and stretched his limbs a bit, having just simply left the house in swim trunks and a tank top anyways. Taking off his sneakers, he then went and came over to Happy; giving them a gentle kiss on their cheek. "so, how's the water, boo?"

Sans, in his own way was taking it slow as well, as him; along with Junior and Jenny were slowly swimming in the water. Jenny clung to Sans back as he swam, while Junior was dog-paddling circles around his Papa happily, making tiny mewing-growling noises while he did so.

Arial looked up at her Mama, and giggled; reaching for the water.

Kinta gently leaned over into Darren's lap once they stopped at the beach, and just laid his upper body in his boyfriend's lap. By then there was goose egg of a lump on his forehead.

Kryssie took it happily and nodded, "Okay!"

Happy let out a small giggle before pulling him over for a hug. Luckily the heat hadn't gotten them too hot yet but they were slightly warm. "Good so far. I might wade around a little later... You liking it here so far...?"

Marrie giggled with her and got into the water, letting Arial try it out first before going off to swim along with Sans and the rest of their children.

Darren immediately felt bad in seeing Kintaro's bump, "Oh dear...I...might need my sister for this..." He at least tried to heal it as best as he could, but he knew both of his sisters' magic was much better in comparison.

"You think you can make it down, my snake? I don't want to push you if that's not the case...Oh...I'm...too much of a clutz for my own good..."

Cupcake smiled and nodded. "Ah, splendid, Princess. You did very well. Hmm...well, I guess it's time for swimming, huh? Perhaps...I might try swimming actually...todays' your sixth birthday, and it's a day of new things, you know!"

Paps let out a soft hurgle at Happy's ambient warmth. "mmmm...yep. it's really nice out here actually, and you are toasty warm, bae-bot; making me all sleepy~" He closed his eyes, and just lightly leaned against them happily. "but yeah, i might go swimming a bit, and if you want, you can go wading whenever ya want, knowing me and my bro; we'll probably stay in the water quite a bit today."

Arial patted at the water, and she ended up floating happily, her little tail flicking from side to side. Sans grinned at Jenny still sitting on his muscular chest by then; as he'd turned over to float on his back. "Today's a lovely day isn't it my dearest!?"

Kinta nodded softly, and he looked up at Darren, a soft smile across his face. "Darren...Anata...I think I can make it...you are not a clutz." He righted himself, and slithered over a bit closer, giving Darren a passionate kiss, his yellow eyes lovingly looking to his boyfriend.

Red started to whimper in his sleep, having slept in like most days; and he caught himself before he started screaming this time and he sighed sitting up in bed. The sunlight was filtering through the window, and he had to remind himself just where he was. Shaking his head, he got out from the bed and headed towards the kitchen a bit aimlessly.

He was back to his normal form after the first month, but he still could easily change if things got too stressful for him. It was more a protective thing for him. However much like his old man, his tail, back spine, clawed fingertips and toes remained since the second changing. Mars thankfully didn't mind much, as he yawned a bit.

Over in Boss and MTT's house, Boss was sitting on the couch; feeding Rockwell quietly. He couldn't help himself when he started thinking about how much his father had done for them all; and red tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Yay! Swimming with grandpa!" Kryssie giggled out and headed over to get to the water. Vera luckily had just finished inflating the big flamingo. "All yours if ya want it, Brewster!"

"That's fine...I don't want either of you getting dried out..." Happy gave him a kiss on the top of his skull before relaxing along with him. Their peace wouldn't last long as soon as Happy heard the yells of Napstaton running down.

"KOWABUNGA DUDES!" Napstaton ran full speed and jumped right into the lake in cannon ball formation, easily making a big enough splash to get Happy and Paps wet.

Marrie ended up getting soaked but seemed to laugh it off, "Well...least we're all nice and wet now."

"For the love of...NAPSTATON! I SAID WAIT!" Zhara sighed as she brought in her babbling twins, who were in matching little sailor suits, but Nicole had a little sun hat and her hair in a ponytail while Max had a little cap very similar to his father's. Both of them were laughing and giggling at their dad's antics as he came out of the water with his hat in his hand. "SORRY BABE! I NEEDED TO COOL OFF!"

Took a moment for Darren to relax enough into the kiss, but sure enough he did. Kintaro always made things a little easier for him, he didn't have to stress out.

Mars meanwhile was in the kitchen feeding the babies and singing them a soft song. She seemed to be mostly at peace with a kindest smile, nuzzling little Jackson and Julia while she managed to hold Jamie and his bottle with her tail while he lied on a pillow topped chair. Didn't look like much bothered her for the moment, just enjoying the quiet of the day aside from the little sounds her babies made while they listened to her song and drank.

Rockwell was calmly feeding before starting to coo up at his dad. He hadn't exactly seen his father do that before as he tried reaching a little hand toward him. MTT would end up coming over without any gloves on and seeming to be slightly concerned, "Papy...? Darling..have you seen my gloves...? I could have sworn I had them with me last...Papy? Are you okay...?" He headed over to the couch, forgetting the gloves entirely when seeing Boss's tears.

Cupcake eyed the flamingo and looked to the water warily. "I...will try swimming myself today, Vera. I have had lessons over the years, from Wingdin and my boys! I...I built the CORE dammit, I can swim!"

He edged over to the water, starting to sweat a bit in nervousness. "I-I can do this..." Stepping his bare feet into the water, he slowly started to go further in, up to his knees, then his thighs; as his shorts started to plaster to his wet body. He got to his waist, and nervously laughed a bit. "This isn't so bad, Princess!"

Then he was bowled over by the plunging robot, teacup head over feet, straight into the water on his back. Paps nearly shoved Ebrima into Happy's arms and he leapt into the water, swimming over to his Papa, who he brought up sputtering and without his glasses. "BAH! I can't see, where are my glasses!?" He started spitting out water from his mouth, and just stood there, quite shell-shocked from the whole thing.

Hearing Napstaton yelling out; he turned towards the robot, his eyes flaring brightly. "NAPSTATON! You nearly drowned me!"

Aqua swam over and combed the bottom of the lake around them, and she popped up easily; holding Cupcake's glasses. "Here's his glasses, kahuna! I gotta go back to the boys..."

She slipped back under the surface, and on the way she saw Napstaton treading water; and she yanked his foot downwards hard with a burbling giggle.

Red paused before he got to the kitchen, and he saw that everyt hing was okay. Peaceful even. A smile crossed his face and went over to the couch, curling up on it. He nearly had changed back to his dog form as the stress had been building up from the nightmare he'd had, but it was calmed down for now. His tail thumped softly against the couch as he laid there listening to her singing.

Boss blinked a bit, and looked up at MTT, before almost cursing a bit. "I...I don't know...I started to think about what Father has managed to do for us, and...and he asks for NOTHING in return! He used to TORTURE me and Sans...running battle drills, training in the forests for hours on end, until we both were nearly frostbitten to the bone...having me direct Sans in that blasted...dog form of his in dual attacks..."

He looked down to Rockwell, lightly rubbing his son's head. "...We even attempted to kill him when we came over that night...and yet...he just wants peace. He just wants lowercase love, and that's it. He has told us...that knowing what he's been able to accomplish...he could die a happy man, Metta...giving up being the Royal Scientist, giving up the access to Black Magic...just...it astounds me sometimes..."

"O-Oh my!" Happy held Ebby who was just cooing out of confusion, "Are you all alright?!"

"Whoops...SORRY DOC! MY BAD! YOU GOOD THOUGH?" Napstaton asked before he ended up screaming like a little girl as he was pulled down into the water. Didn't take long for him to swim back up and gasp for breath, "DUDE! NOT COOL MAN!"

"Should have thought of that before running down and cannon balling like an idiot." Zhara put the twins down on a towel. She put the umbrella up from her inventory so the little ones had shade, "Be good for mommy, okay? Mama's gunna get him later." The twins kept giggling and babbling on with a few mumbles of words in between. The two were getting used to talking now.

Mars kept it up until one of the babies finished. She settled Jackson down into the nearby bassinet only to realize she wasn't alone anymore, "Morning sleepy beast. Little late for you to be just waking up, huh? You hungry? I got lunch ready." She carefully brought Jamie over onto her now free arm so he could finish eating.

MTT pulled him in gently, one arm wrapped around his waist, one on his cheek to wipe away tears, and one rubbed his back to help calm him down, "Well...a lot of time has passed...I suppose the time away did him a large amount of good. I think the three of you needed to be away for a while...but...it turned out alright...right?" He gently gave Boss a few kisses while his free hand was carressing Rocky's head.

Rockwell meanwhile grabbed onto Boss's hand before reaching one over to pat at MTT's. "I think it's wonderful you're willing to give him a try again...least now...you can focus with being a good dad to Rockwell...he doesn't need to be trained in fighting...or hiding away from fighting...or learning to be scared every day of his life. Like right now...he just loves his sweet papa...just like me.." MTT nuzzled Boss, part of him wanted to cry too but he held it for now. Especially when Rockwell started babbling out at the two and kicking his feet.

Cupcake shook his glasses off of the water, and placed them back onto his face, laughing at Napstaton's girlish scream. "Oh gracious! Well, you got yours didn't you?"

Paps shook his head, and then dove effortlessly into the water, cutting an easy path through the lake's water. He spied the bobbing float and tugged it playfully. Aqua easily rose to the surface, her dreadlocks splayed about her, as only her pink eyes could be seen. Seeing it was Papyrus, she grinned, and lifted her head, spraying a gush of water at the skelegator.

Paps growled and dove at Aqua, ready to battle her, until she lifted herself from the water with a jet from her hands. "Uh-uh, big kahuna! You wanna battle me? We get the keiki out from the bottom of the lake!"

Aqua saw that he just shrugged, and she settled down with a bright, burbling laugh. The sunlight caught her watery form; as it almost sparkled like a clear blue gemstone. "Alright, you lazy kahuna...you won this round...for now~" She spat another thin stream at his chest and he didn't even seem to budge as he'd begun floating on his back happily.

Kintaro and Darren made their way down to the beach, and he smiled seeing all of Darren's family. He saw Wingdin, who by then was nearly asleep; with a bunch of empty baby strollers by her. She kept her one hand on the side of the cake box so nobody could touch it.

Red looked up from the couch, and quickly wiped his eyes off, and then smiled. "yeah...yeh lunch sounds great, mars..."

Boss sighed softly, letting his head lightly rest against his husband's. "Yes...you're right Mettaton...this is a different land then the one we're used too. Perhaps...things will turn out better...I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak...that this will just...change. Like it's a trick, or a trap...and...I-I'm starting to think it isn't...it isn't that at all, Mettaton..."

He lowered his head, and pressed a sweet kiss to Rockwell's face, lovingly. "We're here, in a different, peaceful land...and we can be...safe. No land is perfect, my father has said. There are still problems, and issues can always arise...but it's nothing like back home. Father said recently...you don't have to be constantly on guard...but the knowledge you have from our world, can always come in help, in a pinch."

Napstaton managed to swim back to the beach with annoyed groan. Zhara met him over and flicked him on the forehead, "That's for being a dummy."

"Ya still married me though~"

"I know, but that doesn't make ya any less of a dummy, dummy. Save the energy for later tonight, we got a show and I know you're going to be bouncing off the walls and stage then. Sound like a plan, babe...?"

"When you're right, you're right babe." Napstaton picked her up, immediately causing her to squeak in surprise, "You're still stuck with me thouuuuugh~ And I loooooove youuuuuu~ Yo Maxie! Nikki! This is how much daddy looooooves your mama!" He kept making a big show for the twins who were still laughing and giggling at seeing their dad throw and catch their mom around and putting kisses on her.

"Well...uh...suppose we came at the height of the party..." Darren chuckled as they headed over. "About time. Thought for a second you two got lost or something, bro. What's up Kintaro?" Vera waved at the two.

Mars chuckled slightly before bending down to put a soft kiss to him, "Love ya, ya big lug..."

MTT nodded with a big smile before kissing Boss again, "Makes you feel any better...I'm not used to this place just yet...I still watch my back all the time and snap if someone gets too close...but...i'm trying to calm down...least with you and Rockwell, it's easier..."

He wanted their son babble about and even reach over to pet Boss's face. "I know that much...but...least we can get through whatever problems together...isn't that right baby boy? You're going to help Mamaton and Daddy? Yes~ Yes you are~" He started to laugh as Rockwell babbled on. Only to stop when he heard his boy say something.

"...Rockwell...say that again please...? What you'd say?" MTT looked wide eyed at him as little Rockwell babbled out "...Da...da...d-da...da...dada..."

Kintaro waved back, and smiled at the heat from the sun. "It is lovely out here, Anata. I will set up the towel, okay?" He went and slithered over past Napstaton who was throwing and catching Zhara.

Cupcake found he could float on his back rather easily, and he enjoyed just relaxing in the water while Kryssie swam around him. It appeared it was father and sons, and both Paps and Sansy were doing similar things, all enjoying the water together.

Red smiled a bit brighter, and gave her a kiss back. "awww...mars bar..." He wrapped his arms around her; dragging her down to his lap easily; being mindful of their child in her arms, and he snuggled her softly; pressing a few kisses to her cheeks. "i had a few nightmares last night...it's why i slept so late today...got scared you and the cubs were dusted and i couldn't do nuthin' bout it..."

Boss smiled a bit more at MTT's kisses, and sighed softly; nodding in agreement. "Awww..." He chuckled at Rockwell's patting his face, nuzzling his son's little tummy. Hearing him babble, he pulled away a bit.

When he heard Rockwell babbling out 'Dada' he busted out crying in happiness again; clutching his son close to his chest. "MY BOY SAID HIS FIRST WORD! AND IT WAS DADA! OH MY BEAUTIFUL STRONG BOY!"

Darren nodded and let Kintaro set up while he decided to make conversation with Vera. Napstaton showed mercy and carefully put Zhara back down and laughed. Zhara wanted to be mad but she couldn't help but laugh with him.

Marrie was wading about in the water as Happy carefully approached with Ebrima in their arms. Ebby seemed to slip out and doggy paddle into the water, seeming to like it. "Getting used to her swimming around, huh? She looks like a natural." Marrie giggled out and let Arial join her daddy and siblings. Happy nodded and watched Ebby manage to swim over to Pap and climb up onto his stomach to lie on it.

Kryssie meanwhile decided to dive around for now to see what her mom and siblings were doing.

"Well, good thing it's just a nightmare, huh? Cubs and I are here and kicking, red-ruff." Mars nuzzled him back with a slight purr, "We're right there..not planning to go nowhere..not without you at least."

MTT happily cheered out along with Boss, "Oh! He did it! He really did it! Oh baby that's perfect!" Rockwell started laughing at the sudden change of his dad and mom, "Dada! Dada!"

"Yes that's right, sweetheart! That's dada! Oh yes!" MTT couldn't help but shower both his son and Boss in kisses, more excited for the future of their family now than he had been in forever.

Kintaro easily set up their towel and beach umbrella; while he stretched out his full nearly ten foot length to relax and sun. He could swim if he needed too, but he didn't normally care to swim.

Sans had his three kids on his chest and stomach; and he was happy as could be. Cupcake began whistling happily as he carefully stood up, and tipped his head out of the lake water, before heading back to the picnic area to check on Wingdin.

Paps felt Ebrima come up onto him, and he gently patted her with his hand. "heya babygirl...decided to join papa huh?"

Aqua saw Kryssie diving, and she smiled happily. "Go topside, keiki! I have a breather in my inventory!" As Kryssie came back topside, Aqua helped Kryssie with a breather device; then she gently snuggled her as she dove back down easily to join the boys. "You can play with your brothers now!"

Jamie and Johnny were happy as they clapped underwater seeing their sissy. Jamie held out a large pretty shell he'd found, giggling. Johnny let out a burbling tiny roar as he pretend smashed the pebble castle he'd made.

Red relaxed more, and smiled. "thanks mars...so what's fer lunch, i'm starved..." His tail started thumping again against the couch, as he gave her a lazy smile, his golden tooth sparkling a bit.

Boss was still crying in happiness, and he grinned excitedly. "YES! I AM DADA! I love you so much my darling baby boy!" He stood up suddenly, and grinned almost wickedly. "We should go and see my lazy brother, our son is better than his runts! I want to rub this in his face, Mettaton!"

"Is Uncle coming over too with Mx. Leslie and their son?" Darren decided to ask, seeing that his uncle wasn't around.

"Nah. Kryssie, Aqua, the twins and I went to see him yesterday. He's been feeling under the weather so he's at home resting. Kinda getting worried about him, he's been a little sluggish lately, I think that knee of his is starting to call it quits." Vera looked concerned about it but she tried shaking it off. James was better than that.

Ebrima let out a tiny hurgle at her papa before settling down in her little spot, tail gently thumping away.

Kryssie tried out the breather to get a feel for it. Seeing how much more freeing it was, she decided to play about with her baby brothers. She'd gotten a lot better at swimming lately.

"It's chicken pitas. I got some ribs marinating in the fridge to grill up later for ya for dinner." Mars put down her babies in the bassinet before giving him a kiss and getting him lunch. Didn't take her long to grab it for him.

MTT let out a small laugh, "I say why not. Let's go see them, Rockwell can show off his skills to his cousins."

He got up from his spot on the couch and headed to their bedroom when he heard something crash in the kitchen, followed by scratches. "...Papyyy...what was that...?"

Paps was beyond happy. His daughter on his stomach and chest, feeling her little tail thumping away; just lazily swimming on the lake. Sans had figured that was enough of the water for the triplets, considering their age.

Cupcake was seated at the picnic table beside Wingdin, who was very surprised her husband of nearly sixty years actually went swimming finally for once in his life. She patted his side lovingly, giving him a sweet kiss; then a deeper one when she thought no one was looking, which set him off strawberry colored and the remaining water in his to flash to steam.

Jamie and Johnny were beyond pleased to see their big sissy underwater with them, and they excitedly swam around her, playing happily. Aqua smiled watching her children. "Ohhh, this is so cute! I should have brought the waterproof camera..."

Red smiled and gave her a kiss when she came back. "thanks babe...ooh smells really good too!" He picked up one of the chicken pitas and eagerily took a huge bite out of it, and made a happy noise, as his tail started thumping harder.

Boss was cradling Rockwell to his chest, about to follow MTT into their bedroom when he paused as well. "...NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING MY DEAR, GO FIND YOUR GLOVES, BAHAHAHAAH!"

He ran to the kitchen, still holding Rockwell in his arm against his chest, and he scowled. "Let's keep this a secret, Rocky...no need for Mamaton to know..." Looking around he found the pure white kitten, and grinned brightly.

"Ah, there you are Doomfanger...you got out from your box, didn't you? My precious little destroyer! Here's your other master, Rockwell, my son!" He held the white kitten in his hand, and let Rockwell check out the kitten who cutely mewed from Boss' gloved hand.

Marrie decided to get out too, seemingly had enough for now. Happy decided to keep trying out the water a bit more, just to enjoy themselves.

Vera decided to go off for a swim after Darren decided to go back to Kintaro. She had enough getting warm in the sunlight.

Kryssie was doing her best to keep up with her baby brothers, more than happy to play and swim around with them. She waved over at her mama in her excitement.

"Enjoy it, hun. Enjoy it." Mars left him to eat while she left back to the laundry room, "Oh yeah, today's the brat's birthday. I don't know if you wanna go see Ty or not, but keep that in mind." She had passed by the calander and noticed it.

Rockwell babbled out at the kitten and started reaching for it, seeming more than curious of the fluff ball. Somewhat reminded them of their Aunt Mars.

"Oh lovely little secret, Darling. Certainly had me fooled...that really doesn't look like nothing..." MTT had ended up coming back, still no gloves with him as he gave Boss a look, "...Papyrus...care to introduce me to our new house guest...?" He started tapping his heel, waiting for some sort of explanation.

Sans placed the triplets on their beach towel, and he grinned happily as he stretched out in the sun. "THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY ISN'T IT MY DEAREST?"

Kintaro was nearly asleep in the sun, having unbuttoned his shirt and he let out a hiss of pleasure; as his tail tip wiggled a bit.

Jamie swam around and he looked up seeing Vera going to swim; and he went up topside to swim towards her. Johnny followed as well, mewing excitedly at their Mommy.

Red rose an eyebrow, and he sighed. "oh, yeh...eh, sure guess we could prolly head out ova there. go see miss queen bratty bat..." He popped the last bite of the chicken pita into his mouth and swallowed it happily.

Boss watched as Doomfanger mewed again, enjoying the reaches of Rockwell. He heard MTT, and he sighed softly. "Ah...well...this my dearest Mettaton...this is our new cat Doomfanger...well, kitten at least. I found the little kitten in our backyard, the mother cat had abandoned it, Mettaton!"

"Mhmm! I couldn't ask for better!" Marrie giggled and started to get out of the water, mostly to put her hair into a quick braid.

Darren sat next to Kintaro under the shade of the umbrella, just wanting to enjoy the day for right now, "So...where exactly is Kryssie?"

"Underwater playing with Aqua most likely. Heh..speaking of." Vera chuckled at seeing her babies come to her, "Hey boys! Aww...here to say hi to mommy, huh? Come here." Once they got topside, she gently picked them up to give them some kisses before gently putting them back in the water.

"If you want to, Red. I'm just letting ya know...but that does mean we'll end up seeing Myra..or..Shade or whatever. I still don't know why the sudden name change...I still think she's batshit crazy. She's just a different type!" Mars folded some clothes she had in the dryer and put them all in the hamper, "Your dad told me she's...kinda better? But honestly...I'll believe it when I see it. Lady's been a thorn in my side ever since my sister made friends with her..." Mars still had some hate towards her, mostly for dragging her sister away from her and all the things she's done to her friends and family. She still hated herself for making a deal with her to keep Red safe when Mars herself couldn't.

MTT looked over at the cat and sighed, "...You know...I would have said we could keep it if you would have just told me..." He seemed more disappointed that he wasn't told anything or that Boss had to hide things from him, "...He's...very cute...Darling...I can't say no now...not with Rocky loving the little thing..."

Rockwell was indeed liking the cat, managing to give it pets with his tiny ghost hands while babbling on.

Sans grinned and yawned slightly, and he enjoyed feeling their triplets cuddling against him.

Kintaro gently turned over onto his side, curling his tail more a bit around Darren lovingly. "Hmmm...Anata..."

Johnny and Jamie mewed happily as Vera gave them both kisses. As she put them back into the water; they swam in circles for a moment, before going back down below again. Aqua had Kryssie in her arms and she swam topside, looking around a bit, and she had a dripping smile seeing Vera. "Ah, ku'uipo...the boys came up and back again, I thought you'd come into the water~"

Easily swimming over to her wife, she gave Vera a sweet kiss. "Today is wonderful, Vera. Kryssie is having so much fun wearing her breather with her siblings!"

Red yawned and sighed. "yeah sure, we'll go see 'er." He got up from the couch, and went to the closet to get some actual clothes on, and he sat on the bed pulling his old sneakers on and chuckled a bit. "hey guess it'll be fine to just give 'er like...twenty bucks cuz we ain't got no gift fer her..."

His tail was wagging as he came to the kitchen again, and saw his triplets happily sleeping in their bassinet. He leaned over them and gave them kisses, and a soft lick on their skulls. "papa loves yoooou, cubs..."

Doomfanger mewed cutely, and padded over to Rockwell's lap, and started licking their tiny paws. Boss grinned brightly, and laughed happily. "LOOK AT THAT, DOOMFANGER LOVES OUR SON! IT'S A PERFECT FIRST PET FOR OUR PRECIOUS BABY BOY!"

Boss sighed after a few moments, and looked to MTT, almost ashamed. "I...am very sorry though, dear...I should have said something, but when I'd brought Doomfanger in, it was so late at night, you and Rockwell were already asleep! It was my last patrol I'd done, and had gathered up Rocky's toys...I'd found the little kitten huddling underneath a bush...all alone. I just couldn't leave them outside! The heat would have killed them!"

Darren chuckled and gently massaged Kintaro's hair, though he did have a bright blush in his boyfriend's actions.

Vera swam over to Aqua and Kryssie, "Yep. And oh yeah? Got brave enough to try it huh?"

"Mhmm! I'm a big girl, Mommy! Big girls gotta do big girl stuff!" Kryssie looked very proud of herself, even as Vera put a few kisses on her. "I'm hungry. Can we eat now? I want cake! Pleaaaase?"

Mars finished up some laundry while Red got himself dressed, "Sounds fine to me. I rather not get caught for a favor." She shrugged and headed over to get her own shoes on. She did smile at seeing Red give some love to the babies, "Come on...help me put 'em in their stroller, red ruff. We can't exactly leave 'em here."

Rockwell just lightly pet Doomfanger for a bit before letting out a little yawn, ready to naptime.

"I can see that, Papy..." MTT still seemed a bit bothered by it, "...I understand but...why did you want to keep it a secret from me...? Do...you not..." MTT looked liike he was ready to start crying. This thing wouldn't have been such a big deal, he kept yelling at himself in his head for doing so, but after everything that happened between him and Nast and the secrets they kept about each other, it would remind him over everything he did. Both cousins did talk things through and try and have a better relationship, but it still mostly ate at MTT's soul.

"Sure, let's go wake up Grandma, and Grandpa. I think they both fell asleep at the picnic table, wahine~" Aqua smiled brightly, and she easily dove down beneath the surface, scooping up the boys easily into her arms; then she calmly walked on the lake bottom, coming out from the lake.

Red nodded and got the cubs stroller, helping load them into it happily. He smiled down at his babies, and looked to Mars. "got 'em ready to go, mars-bar. let's uh, head on ova to the brat's house..."

Boss looked to Rockwell, and then to MTT. "...I didn't really want to keep it a secret...it...it was supposed to be a surprise for you. I was just being cute, for Rockwell...I'm so sorry, my dear..."

Kryssie nodded and swam back to the shore with Vera, very ready for cake.

"Good timing too! Z and I gotta get the party rolling for the festival!" Napstaton chuckled as he and Zhara were under an umbrella with the twins to chill out and cool down.

Marrie was the one who ended up going to Cupcake and Wingdin to wake them up, "Papa? Mama? Wake up. You both ready to eat...?"

"Alright..." Mars still looked a bit unsure but she tried holding it back as she took the stroller and headed off.

MTT sniffled, trying hard not to take it too personally. Things were still hard for him. "No...I'm sorry...it...it shouldn't matter...the...the kitten can stay...I'm...going to find my gloves...I'm sorry..." he headed off back to his room to get ready and calm down.

Wingdin was against Cupcake's chest, and she yawned softly. "O-Oh, Marrie..." She sat up and stretched her arms a bit, as Cupcake rubbed her back. A blush crossed her cheeks. "I cannot believe I actually fell asleep here against Papa's chest..."

Cupcake gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and smiled. "It's quite alright, love; I just held you and you soon were sleeping so peacefully...I guess I fell asleep soon after too. Yes after that swim and nap, we are certainly ready to enjoy our sweet Princesses' birthday~"

He looked out towards the water, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Has Papyrus been in the water this whole time, Marrie? Oh, god, tell Happy to bring him and Ebrima in, he could give that baby a sunburn possibly...I...I've heard of humans getting that and I'd rather not us find out if monsters can get a sunburn as well!"

Red's entire outlook seemed to change the moment they left the house, after he'd put his collar on. He kept a tight eye on their surroundings, his hands in his jacket pockets, thankfully the heat didn't bother him too bad. The only difference was that his longer tail now was outside of his jacket, and was held mostly still, only wagging if he looked at his wife or children.

Boss took a few steps forward to follow MTT, and his soul sank at his husband's reaction. "Metta..." He shook his head, letting out a rare growl of frustration; as he tromped down the hallway, still holding Rockwell and Doomfanger. He went past the bedroom, and laid his son into his crib, letting the cat stay with him; then he came back to the bedroom.

"HAPSTA BLOOK GASTER. IT DOES MATTER, IT ALWAYS MATTERS. YOU ARE MY HUSBAND, AND I PLEDGED MY LOVE AND ALLEGIENCE TO YOU YEARS AGO. YOU DEVILISHLY DARING HANDSOME ROBOT; I LOVED YOU AND I STILL LOVE YOU. AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO BE SHOVED OFF, AND LET IT EAT AT YOUR SOUL." He came into the room, and wrapped his arms around MTT, giving him a passionate and loving kiss. "You should never be sorry for speaking your mind, my dearest."

Marrie let out a small giggle, "It's okay. Nothing wrong with a little nap. We are here to enjoy the beach."

Happy nodded and tried swimming over to Pap. Unfortunately the closer they got, the more they sank. They weren't exactly taught how to swim. They just ended up walking back to the shore and sighed.

"I got it. Hang on." Zhara laid a kiss on Napstaton before flying over to get Papyrus and Ebrima.

She gently tried taking the little girl and tapped at Pap's skull, "Come on lazy bones. Your mom is calling ya. Head back to shore." Ebrima was confused on why she was suddenly in the sky, but let out a yawn not really seeming to care much.

Mars followed along as well, eyes daring about just in case, her tail twitching in anticipation. It only slowed once she got a look at Red or the babies. Just right down the street would be Shade's and Nast's home.

The house itself was rather quiet. Tyra finished eating lunch and was now reading one of the books Edge got her while her twin siblings were napping in the nursery. Nast was just listening to music with headphones on as Shade did dishes. Nast did offer to help but the bat girl was stubborn.

Rockwell babbled confusedly but decided to try and play with the kitten. He crawled in his crib for a smaller stuffed bear and tried giving it to Doomfanger.

MTT whimpered at being called that before getting surprised at the kiss. He took a minute but kissed back, tears dripping down his cheeks. "I...I suppose..just...I'm sorry...it's...been hard, Darling...it's been very h-hard..." he leaned against Papyrus and held him tight.

Cupcake had stood up and watched in worry as first Happy, then Zhara had gone out to get Pap and Ebby. Wingdin smiled softly, and she went into her purse getting out the candles and lighter; setting them to the side.

Paps nodded and he swam back to shore, yawning softly. As Zhara held Ebrima; he held his hands up to her, and grinned. "come to daddy~" She soon was encased in Paps blue magic as the baby was brought down into her Daddy's arms. "there ya are, babygirl...let's go see how your cousin does with her birthday, huh?"

Red came up to the house, knocking on it quietly. Bitter got up from Edge's lap, and opened the door. "Oh, heya Red! Ya came over huh?"

He looked up at Bitter, rolling his red eyelights. "uh yeh, ma. came ova to see the birthday brat." Coming inside the house, he saw Edge was asleep with Tyra on his large gut.

Walking over to Edge, he poked at his Dad's gut, grinning lazily. "heya old man, didn't think you'd be comfy enough ta sleep ova here..."

Edge opened one of his eyes, and yawned a bit. "I don't gotta be in fear, ya ass. I know I'm safe where I am. It'll come in time to ya..."

Doomfanger looked to the stuffed bear, her blue eyes blinking a bit. What helped her, was like most white furred, blue-eyed cats; she was deaf, and loud noises didn't bother her. The kitten gently padded over to the stuffed bear, and playfully patted at it, letting out a curious mew.

Boss let MTT hug as hard as he needed, and smiled softly. "I know it's been hard my dear...but we will get through this together...hmm...perhaps seeing that little brat might cheer you up some? I believe it is her sixth birthday today?"

Ebby babbled up at Paps as she was taken over to him by his blue magic. Zhara didn't seem to mind as she flew over to get her own kids.

"Birthday cake! Birthday cake! Yay!" Kryssie giggled and headed over to her cake, jittering with excitement.

"Easy, jitterbug. We gotta get 'em lit first." Vera picked her up so she could get a better look.

Tyra did seemed surprised at seeing Mars and Sans over. "Um...hi...?"

"Hey short stuff. Just came by to say hi and happy birthday is all." Mars just gave a wave as she brought the stroller in. She'd only freeze once she saw Shade come over with a knife. The woman just finished cleaning it and was ready to put it away when she heard guests.

Rockwell giggles and let her play, trying his best to play with her. He seemed to like the cat.

"...Yes...together..." MTT leaked against him, snuggling comfortably under his chin, "Mmm...perhaps...I..did have a little present for her..." Despite some fears of his, he actually did enjoy having Tyra around. She was a sweet girl when she wasn't mouthy at him. And he would admit, he loved seeing Rockwell and her play together. Most he did do was dote and play with her, gave him a nice distraction in the Underground.

Paps chuckled and gave her a kiss as he brought her over to Happy. "sorry fer staying out there so long. the water's just so calming, bae..."

Wingdin put the candles into the cake, and lit the lighter a few times, then shook it. "Oh, drat it...please, why not working?" Paps then leaned over and flicked his thumb; his index finger lighting up in a spark of his orange magic. He lit the six candles and grinned lightly.

"there we go, ma."

They all began to sing happy birthday to Kryssie, smiling brightly to the birthday girl as they sang.

Red smiled lazily to Tyra, nodding. When he spied Shade coming over with a knife, he growled lowly; his tail lashing from side to side. "deciding ta carve our souls out fer a gift or sumthin, shade?"

Doomfanger mewed cutely, and rolled with the teddy bear a bit, then she padded over and purred rubbing her face against Rockwell. She seemed to like him too.

Boss nodded, and grinned. "A splendid idea then, my dearest Mettaton! We shall gather up this gift, and our baby boy; then we shall head over to their house!"

Kryssie held on to her mommy, taking in the song with a big smile. Once it was all over, she blew the candles out with a big blow.

"That's my girl! Happy birthday, sweet pea." Vera gave her a few kisses on the cheek, causing her to laugh.

Mars ended up summoning her weapon out, a mace that looked like a thorny yarn ball, ready to attack the bat, "I like to see you fucking try, you crazy bitch!"

Shade looked at the both of them confused before remembering what was in her hand, "Ah yes. Because the best present out there is a knife to the chest. I'll remember that for your birthdays and give you mine in a jar. Do as you like with it...I know I have no use for it..."

In his frustration, Nast spoke up, "Hey! Both of you fucking idiots back up! She just came out from doing the fucking dishes! What are you two?! Besides crazy dumbasses looking for a fight?! Shade, stop talking crazy shit! You're not hurting yourself again!"

Shade just kept her blank look before heading back to the kitchen, regretting ever even coming out. She felt if she stayed, it would only be worse. Tyra just sank back into her book, not wanting to comment or make it seem like she heard any of that.

Rockwell started laughing and shrieking before hugging the kitten. MTT heard him and sighed, "Can you get Rockwell ready then? You may want to see how he's doing..."

MTT decided to just focus on fixing his make up and finding some pair of gloves to put on. Especially if he fully wanted to hug Rockwell or his niece without giving them scratches.

Cupcake leaned over and pressed a kiss between her ears. "Happy Birthday, my Princess!" Wingdin plucked out the candles out and began cutting the cake for everyone.

Edge sighed, as he put the foot rest down on the recliner and shook his head. "Sans...you are a fuckin' idiot. Hey Nast...got a tie-out lead in tha front yard? That little mutt is gonna get a timeout, and we're puttin the cat out too."

Red whipped his attention to his Dad, growling still. "what! you can't do that, dad, what about the cubs!?"

Bitter rolled her eye, and she sighed. "We can watch 'em. Ain't gonna leave ya out too long anyways. It's too hot."

Edge grinned, looking down at his children. "Not if we give 'em water, Bitts." He snagged Red by his collar and started heading out to the front yard.

Doomfanger let out a squeak of a mew, letting Rockwell hug her. She was a little fluffball, so it didn't bother her much.

Boss nodded, and headed down the hallway to Rockwell's bedroom. He saw it, and grinned. "You love your kitten don't you? Let's get you ready for going over to that harpy's house..."

He gently scooped up Rockwell, and put him in a nice, clean outfit. and grinned again. "Ah, there we are." Scooping up Doomfanger, he put the kitten onto the floor, and she immediately set off padding through the house into their bedroom.

Mewing, she patted at MTT's feet curiously.

"Uh, yeah? Kinda. It'll work like that." Nast shrugged before going off to get some rope.

"Wait, what?! You're seriously going to tie me up like a damn dog?! This is stupid! How the hell are you not putting her outside! She came in with a fucking knife!" Mars hissed out as Nast came back with a rope.

"Like I said, she was doing dishes. And I don't know about outside unless you wanna keep them in the panic room, Edge. The padding's claw proof." Nast suggested as Tyra decided to check up on her mom.

Shade had put away the knife but was fidgeting with her wrists again. She started shaking once Tyra had taken her hands and held them gently instead. Least it helped root her down.

Rockwell started reaching up to Boss again, babbling incoherent words and throwing "Dada" in between. He was being a little talker today.

MTT managed to find some gloves that could work. Once he felt something on his feet, he looked down and saw the cat, "Oh...hello there, sweetheart. Can I help you?" He gave her a gentle pat on the head.

Edge rolled his eyes again, tugging on Red's collar almost too harshly. "No, we're gonna the mutt here outside. You were just gonna get put outside, but uh, that panic room was sounding pretty damn good."

Bitter glared at Mars, getting right in her face. "HEY! ALLEYCAT! Listen to me, your mother-in-law, right now! Just because she came in with a knife, doesn't mean she's gonna hurt ya. She coulda been holding tongs, or even a plate...it just happened to be a damn knife. I know, because I was just chatting wit her in the kitchen before I came out to rest on Edge. So...are youse two gonna keep bellyaching, or are ya gonna take a breath...and calm the fuck down!?"

Red whimpered at Bitter's outburst, and ducked his head down, looking somewhat odd as Edge still had a grasp on his collar. In his stress he'd turned fully to his dog form as it was, and he was scrambling to get out of the collar, starting to whimper and whine.

Boss grinned as Rockwell started to reach up to him, and he laughed happily, finishing on getting him dressed. "Such a precious little babbling tyke today!"

Doomfanger mewed cutely, and purred as she rubbed herself against MTT's ankle.

"Wha...HEY! I!" Mars started out but stopped once Bitter got in her face. She only listened for a bit and growled, "Fine...I'll play fucking nice...only because it's the little brat's birthday. But don't fucking expect me to just up and forgive and forget what the hell she's done to me and my fucking family!"

Tyra stayed close with her mom for now. All the yelling and noise ended up waking up the twins from their nap, causing them to start crying and whining from their nursery. Tyra left her mom alone for the moment to deal with them. Which now left Shade all to herself in the kitchen, battling her thoughts.

Rockwell continued to babble for a while as he patted at his dad, little one seemed very content for now.

MTT chuckled slightly and petted her before finishing getting ready, "Well...you are quite cute...I suppose it's no harm in letting you stay. Long as you don't cause too much trouble for my baby..." He finished getting dressed and ready, grabbed the gift bag he had in the closet and carefully picked up Doomfanger with a newly gloved hand. He headed off to the nursery to check up on Boss and Rockwell.

"Ready to go my handsome devils?"

Bitter shrugged, holding her gloves up. "I never said ya had to forgive and forget everything, kitty-cat. Just to not assume she's wanting to gut ya everytime she sees ya nowadays..."

Edge let go of Red's collar, and then headed to the kitchen to see if they had any beer. He saw Shade, and smiled softly. "Heya Shade...I know it's all a bit much, but everyone's bettah now...Tyra's checkin' on the twins, and we got them both calmed down..."

Red slunk over to Mars side, his tail between his legs, looking quite odd to be in full clothes and in his dog form. "...m'sorry babe..."

Boss sighed happily, and nuzzled Rockwell gently with a loving touch.

Doomfanger mewed cutely from MTT's hand, happy to get attention. She mewed happily looking out from her perch in the robot's hand.

Boss heard MTT and nodded. "Yes of course, Metta. We're all dressed and prepared to go now. You flatter me my dearest~" He headed out from the nursery, and he set out some tuna and water for Doomfanger; then they left to head to Shade's house.

Mars sighed and sat in her spot, growling lightly. Once Red got to her, she just gave him a pet, but still didn't look all too happy regardless.

Luckily for Edge, there was some beer. Nast sometimes enjoyed a can once in a while so there was some stocked up. Shade continued to fidget with her wrists for a while, the scars from attempts past could be seen between the weird ruffles in her fur from where it grew back. "...Thank you..."

"If we are planning to keep that cat, we should get some proper supplies for her. A bed, some toys, litterbox...just to name a few..." MTT figured as much. He wasn't exactly rich anymore since he didn't really work in showbiz in their new home. But that didn't mean they werent' poor. They were well off and living within their means. Even if he wasn't missing show biz once they moved, it didn't mean that MTT didn't have some fun with it, he just missed being busy.

Wouldn't take them long to get to the house, but he seemed confused when he saw Mars and Red outside. "...Any reason why you two are out here?"

Edge had gotten a can of said beer, and he popped the top, taking a swig quietly. "Yer welcome. I could tell you was gettin' a bit worried an all, Shade. Hopefully rest of today'll be bettah yeah?"

He leaned against the counter, and smiled softly to her, taking another swig from the can; sighing quietly. "Yanno, it uh...might sound strange an shit, but if ya want a hug, I'll give ya one..."

Boss nodded, as he listened to MTT. "OF COURSE, METTATON. WE CAN GO TO TOWN LATER TODAY, POSSIBLY TOMORROW, AND GET SOME THINGS FOR DOOMFANGER..."

He paused, looking to his brother and sister-in-law. "...YES, WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE?"

Red rested his head in Mars lap, and looked up at his brother, growling softly. "...fuck off..." His tail curled around Mars bottom, and sighed softly. At the moment, his neck hurt some from the jerking around from Edge.

"Maybe..." Shade shrugged, trying to get herself back in place, trying hard not to slip. She seemed confused on the hug portion but gave him another shrug in response, "...I...suppose..."

Mars tried massaging his neck a bit to help with the pain. She let out a low growl before deciding to talk, "We got kicked out because we freaked in seeing the crazy bat bitch with a knife. Thought she was going to carve our asses and your dad sent us out here to cool off."

She let out a hiss in frustration, "I still don't buy it...she couldn't have just made a fucking 180 like that...not with the crap she pulled!"

MTT just looked at the both of them and sighed, "Well...not like any of us were saints either, sweethearts...Only ones who aren't guilty are the children." He wouldn't admit that Mars had a point in not trusting Shade. He still had nightmares about being dismantled and destroyed like he was that day.

Edge set down the can of beer, and he came over to her; gently hugging her, while he rubbed her back. "See? Ain't nothin' bad Shade..."

"the old fuck threatened to tie me to the tree! and your cousin got some rope out for it too!" Red let out a whine, and stood up from where he was laid beside Mars, and he came over to Boss; sniffing Rockwell. "...kid smells funny, you feedin' 'em weird shit, bro?"

Boss nodded sagely at MTT's words. "YES I TRUTHFULLY DON'T TRUST MYRA...OR UH, SHADE. EVEN FATHER HAS SAID HE DOESN'T FULLY TRUST HER, BUT HE ALLOWS HER TO GET CLOSE, AS HE CAN SEE THAT SHE IS SAVEABLE SOMEHOW."

He sighed quietly. "He sees what Mother saw in himself. A person who can be turned from their previous ways of evil and devilry, and turned into a mostly-reformed person. However, I can see why Father would want to tie you outside, you mongrel. And how dare you accuse us of feeding our son anything but the best of food! You probably have your children eating from slop troughs like yourself!"

Red growled, glaring up at his younger brother. "the fuck are you getting at?!"

Boss grinned, and held Rockwell close to his face. "Why don't you tell Uncle Sans what you've been saying all day long, my precious boy! Who am I?"

Shade just stayed there for a bit, trying to get used to the hug and Edge. She seemed to do okay as she just leaned against him. But other than that, she kept silent.

Mars let out another warning hiss at Boss, not liking what he was implying.

Rockwell looked at his uncle and babbled for a bit. MTT tried egging him on, "Come on Darling! Say it! Say your new word!"

Rockwell looked up at his dad and giggled out "Da...Dada!" before trying to reach ot again.

Tyra noticed the comotion outside and headed back down with her calmed down siblings in tow, "G'ma. Uncle Pap's outside and fighting with Uncle Sans again..."

Edge smiled softly, and he got his can of beer taking another drink from it. "I'm always here for you Shade. I know it may seem crazy, but ya need someone in your life, a parent figure. Your daughter already sees me as her G'pa. So I'll be your father figure, if ya want."

Boss looked exceedingly proud of his son, laughing triumphantly. "BAHAHAHA! SEE? MY SON KNOWS WHO I AM! HE'S SO VERY SMART, AREN'T YOU MY PRECIOUS BOY!?"

Red rolled his eyelights and let out a huff, before going to lay in the yard. "yeah yeah. he's a smart one all right."

Boss then handed Rockwell to MTT, and strode over to his brother. "You really are a dog aren't you? And I wonder why haven't your children said anything yet?"

Red lifted his head from the grass, and growled softly. Then he nosed his jacket off, thankful it stretched with him. With his ma's help he'd gotten all his clothes stretchy like that in case he changed.

Boss then picked up his brother by his armpits and sneered. "NO RESPONSE HUH, MONGREL?"

Bitter held her gloves up and sighed. "Oh my fuckin gawd those two are horrible I swear...can ya watch your uncle's cubs for a moment?"

She then phased through the front door and floated right over Mars.

"Boys! What the fuck are youse doing?" She hollered.

Red's tail started wagging, seeing his mother. Boss turned to look at Bitter, then was met with a red, somewhat slimy tongue to the side of his face.

"Look, your brother wants to make up already, Papyrus!" Bitter smiled happily. "So youse two better make up, or I'm gonna be puttin your asses in the ground, then I'll call your father out here!"

Boss froze for a moment, then he hugged Red close to him. "SEE MOTHER... WE'RE FINE!"

Bitter smiled happily again, and started to go back towards the house. Boss then put Red back down and sighed.

"...pussy."

"TALKING ABOUT YOUR WIFE I SEE?"

"no you dipshit, i'm calling you a pussy. then again i guess i should call you robo pussy."

"MONGREL."

"blowhard."

"LAZYBONES!"

"king dingus."

"BASTARD!"

Bitter stopped in her tracks and she turned around, and threw an array of teacup saucer attacks at their feet, a livid expression on her face. "BE NICE OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES BACK HOME! I WILL CALL UP NERDBURGER, AND HE WILL JUST DIAL IN THE HOME TIMELINE AND I WILL SHOVE YOU RIGHT THROUGH THAT DOOR, MERCILESS ANGEL HELP ME!"  
[8:56 AM] Bones: They both stood stock still, and Red let out a whimper, while Boss sat down on the grass. Boss then wrapped his arms around his brother, his bones nearly rattling in genuine fear. He could see why his father truly loved his mother so damn much.

"SORRY MOTHER..." "sorry ma..." They both intoned at once.

She sighed quietly, and smoothed her gloves on her shorts, as she floated over to Rockwell and smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheeks. "Hello there little Prince~ G'ma had to put them in their place, yes I did!"

Glaring over at the brothers, she then phased back through the front door, and checked on the triplets. After she went inside, the red teacup saucer attacks seemed to dissolve away from the lawn.

Shade opened her mouth to argue about it, or say she didn't deserve it, but closed her mouth again. She just gave other tired shrug.

Both MTT and Mars seemed pretty done with both their husbands as the two talked among themselves.

"Your man does realize our kids are like...two months old vs Rockwell's a year...right?" Mars rolled her eyes at Boss's boasting.

"He's been very excited lately. I think having Rockwell's first word be him may be getting to his head." MTT cradled his son, doing his best to keep his ears covered so he wouldn't get spooked from the yelling.

Once Bitter ended up coming out and ripping a new one on the skeleton brothers, both took a step back to let her have it. They weren't about to get mixed up in that mess.

Rockwell luckily didn't seem to hear any of the commotion thanks to MTT's gloves, so he was able to give his G'ma a light babble hello.

Tyra was with the triplets and her twin siblings. A lot of babies to handle for the 6 year old but she managed. Least all of them were relatively quiet she did give a small smirk at how good it was to have those two in their place from trying to ruin her day. She expected nothing but still got surprised.

Edge just gently hugged Shade, and he lightly picked her up; holding her against his chest. "Just rest dear...a'right? Papi'll make it as better as I can, okay?"

Bitter smiled softly as she gave Tyra a soft kiss, and she gently took the twins from her arms. "There we go, time for some snuggle time with G'ma youse two~" She settled herself into the recliner, smiling as the twins sat on either side of her bare legs. "You two are so precious aren't you?"

Red stood up, and stretched a bit; his tail waggling a bit as he did so. "...geezus, ma really uh...fuck..."

Boss sighed, putting his head in his hands. "YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT BROTHER...YES, I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT MOTHER WAS ABLE TO BE THAT TERRIFYING...I FEARED FOR MY LIFE JUST THEN...NO WONDER FATHER DID NOT WANT TO GO BACK."

Red picked up his jacket, shuffling it back on carefully; then he trotted over to Mars, and laid on his stomach. "...m'sorry mars-bar...i shouldn't have gotten so angry..."

Boss stood up and sighed as he came over to MTT again. "...And I am sorry as well, dearest. I need to learn to act better with my brother...even though he is rather simple minded..."

Red sighed and just stayed laid on the ground, his tone morose as he spoke quietly. "...yeah...i guess so, bro...you wanna go train again, cuz it really seems like old times now...all i need is ta be on my back, nearly knocked out, an' it'll sure feel like it used ta..."

"...Alright..." Shade sighed and slowly tried hugging back.

The twins started giggling and squeaking a bunch as they played on Bitter's lap. They seemed really playful now that their nap was done.

"It's fine...just...don't get your mom all riled up. Rather not do that again." Mars sighed, starting to get a headache again.

"Not the first time I've heard you bicker, love. It's alright, luckily Rockwell didn't hear that whole thing..." MTT gently rocked their son, who was already looking like he was about to sleep.

Edge felt her slowly hug him back, and he smiled softly. "There we go, Shade...you're doing wonderful."

Bitter was happy to play with them, smiling sweetly. "Aw, youse two are precious..."

Red slowly crawled up the steps beside Mars, and as Boss reached over Mars to open the front door; he slunk in quietly, and sat next to the stroller with his cubs. Reaching into his pocket of his jacket, with his paw, he snagged the twenty dollar bill and holding it delicately in his teeth he came and dropped it into Tyra's lap; laying down beside her. "happy birthday kiddo...sorry 'bout before..."

Boss nodded, and came inside the house, staying quiet.

Shade nodded and decided to let go for now, she was slowly getting better. "...I'm...going to nap now...if you don't mind..." with that, she headed off to her bedroom to rest. She did look drained.

Tyra was reading her book when she felt Red's presence there. She looked over to see him with her usual resting bitch face, even after he put the $20 in her lap. She pocketed the money and went back to reading, "...Thank you..."

She went quiet for a bit before speaking, this time only being a whisper, "She's trying...Mama's trying really hard...it's not easy...and she's hurting a lot...please try and be patient...I promise she's not so bad..." there was a slight whimper in there as she hid in her book again.

MTT would end up coming in and scooping up Tyra with his free arms, causing her to freeze in place, "Hello birthday girl! Sorry we ran late, darling! But look, I got you a nice little gift in hopes it makes it a little bit better!" He proceeded to hug tight while Rockwell cooed on tiredly, his own little version of saying hi.

Edge nodded gently, patting her back as she slid down off from him. "Perfectly a'right daughter. You go rest, I hope it's good and free from nightmares..."

Red looked to Tyra and he smiled softly, resting his head in her lap gently. "i'll try ta do bettah, kiddo...m'still sorry though." He let out a yelp however as he was bowled off of Tyra's lap as MTT had come inside and scooped her up so quickly.

Being sent onto his back, he stood up shakily on his legs, then went behind the stroller, nearly trembling as he saw Shade coming out from the kitchen to go towards to her bedroom.

Boss made no move one way or the other, and he just merely looked to the ground, not wanting to incite anything at that moment. The Great and Terrible Papyrus was rather unusually quiet.

Shade headed off without another word. She didn't look to any of her kids or guests as she headed there.

MTT meanwhile was just hugging and kissing his niece's cheeks before settling down and giving her the present from his inventory. "Here you are! I hope you like it!"

Tyra took the present and proceeded to open it, revealing a red journal with a ribbon for a bookmark and a new red ribbon. "I thought you could start keeping a little journal like I used to! And I know that old ribbon is fading, so I got you a new one!"

Tyra just smiled and started to undo the ponytail she had on to replace the worn and faded red one she had already. She did keep the old one in her inventory however. "Does...it look good?"

Bitter smiled and nodded. "It's lovely, babygirl."

Edge came back to the living room, and chuckled at his family softly. "I'm glad that everyone's all hunky-dory now..."

Boss nodded softly as he smiled a bit. "The ribbon looks good on you Tyra..."

Red looked up to Mars, and he started the slink towards the door. He was trying to hide that he was limping slightly from being thrown out of Tyra's lap. "let's go home, mars...i'm feelin' pretty ruff right now..."

"You look fabulous, darling!" MTT gave her a light clap in approval.

Tyra managed a little smile of her own, but it was huge in comparison to what she usually emoted. "...Thank you. All of you...for everything..." felt nice to have love and not LOVE for a change.

Mars saw Red and picked him up, "Yeah...I'm done too. I think the cubs need their quiet time anyway."

Edge smiled, and rubbed Tyra's back softly. "There's my Puddin..." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Red gently rested in Mars arms, and he licked her cheek softly. "ya ain't gotta carry me...i'll get home a'right..."

Back at the lakeside beach, they'd all had their fill of cake, and after everyone had what they'd wanted; Cupcake was finishing up the couple of slices that was left while he cuddled Kryssie against his chubby stomach. Wingdin had gone swimming with Sans and the triplets, while Paps was sunbathing and Happy along with Ebrima was resting under their umbrella.

Cupcake set his fork down, and took another drink of his lemonade, looking to Kryssie. "So, my sweet Princess...was today just splendid for you?"

Tyra kept smiling for a while, even as she settled down to start reading again next to Bitter.

"I wanna carry you though. Come on." Mars chuckled and grabbed the stroller, "We'll catch you around later. See ya." With that, she carried her family back home.

Napstaton had to go get ready to open up the festival, so he left about an hour after cake was served. Zhara was still there with the twins, not needing to get ready for a while. But she did have two bodyguards near her, a large wolf monster and a polar bear monster, still a good distance away from the family, but close enough to watch over her and the kids and spring to action if needed.

Kryssie was eating another small slice of her own with her grandpa, "Mhmm! Best birthday ever! And I got to make a super good wish!"

She finished up her cake and looked all the rest of her family. Seeing her moms with her baby brothers, her uncle and auncle with her baby cousin, her auntie with her twins, remembering the fun her uncle was doing for others right now, seeing her grandparents here with her, her uncle Darren and his boyfriend sunbathing together, she couldn't help but smile from whisker to whisker, "I wished for my ohana to stay close. Be big and happy, but just to stay close...cause I love my family, Grandpa. And a happy ohana is a good ohana."

The rest of the day was well had by everyone in the extended Aster-Brewer-Jae family, and they enjoyed the sights and sounds of the Beach Bash at the pier in their little sleepy town of Jacksonville.

Soon, the school year started, with Kryssie going into the 1st grade; and even then, she continued her lessons with her Grandpa; the former Royal Scientist Dr. Caddy Brewer.

As the years stretched on, her piano playing skills grew better and better; as did their extended family. When she was 9, her Uncle Darren finally got the courage to propose to his boyfriend Kintaro; and they were married in a beautiful ceremony, with Cupcake playing the piano for the occasion. Her Uncle Paps had another child, Rocky when she was 9 as well, and her Aunt Marrie had had her twins when she was 13.

However, now she had her 16th birthday just the month before; and her brothers were trailing her on the way to their grandparents house.

"So uh, we're just like, a couple weeks away from school starting, Krysta..." Jamie commented, as he took a drink from his water bottle, his brown hair slicked back.

However, now she had her 16th birthday just the month before; and her brothers were trailing her on the way to their grandparents house.

"So uh, we're just like, a couple weeks away from school starting, Krysta..." Jamie commented, as he took a drink from his water bottle, his brown hair slicked back.

"Oh yeah! You're gonna be a senior in high school! Mama's so proud of you...you excited to graduate next year?" John replied, his own orange hair nearly standing on end as he jogged alongside his brother.

In Wingdin and Cupcake's house, Cupcake was seated at the piano playing music happily while Wingdin was working on dinner like normal. He was softly singing as he played. "When I wake up to your footsteps, as you get up out of bed...They make a song that sounds so simple, but it dances in my head. A melody so perfect that it gets me through the day...And the thought of us forever, is one that won't ever go away. All I need to know is where to start...Take my hand and show me forever, so never will I ever let you go!"

Cupcake continued to play, as he glanced at the pictures that lined the top of the piano over the years from his family, smiling for a moment, as he paused before continuing on playing. "So let's hold on together, to this paper and this pen. And write down every letter, to every word we've ever said. All I need to know is where to start, take my hand and show me forever so never will I ever let you go!"

Kryssie had grown quite a lot in the years. She was happy her 6th birthday wish still held true through the years. Girl was now in her high school soccer team as one of the best. She was doing pretty good in school and stayed close to Tyra, calling each other cousins. And she had gotten used to babysitting and taking care of her younger siblings and cousins, happy to do so.

"Yep! Last year of high school is coming down! Thought it would take me longer actually, luckily Uncle Papy and Grandpa are super good tutors!" She laughed and led them to the door. She knocked on it with her tail while her hands focused on getting her signature hair buns back in place.

"I'd ask if you guys are excited for middle school but summer just started! We're supposed to think of other stuff besides school!"

Cupcake finished up the chord he was playing; as he got up from the piano bench. "Ah, just a moment, just a moment!" He grabbed his cane that sat by the piano; and smiled as he came to the door, opening it happily. "Ah, Krystabelle...such a delight seeing you, my little Princess...you aren't little much anymore."

Jamie rolled his eyes, letting out a burbled laugh. "Grandpa you always say that!"

Johnny darted around Cupcake carefully, as him and his brother hugged the old teacup around his not-so-chubby middle. "You've been watching your weight, haven't ya?"

Cupcake grinned, as he moved to the side to let them all in. "Yes, yes...I've been trying to watch the old stuffing a bit, my back is getting worse as I get older boys. Go and see if your Grandma needs any help in the kitchen would you? She'll enjoy seeing both of you!"

He looked to Kryssie and adjusted his glasses a bit. "So, how was your latest soccer game? I wasn't able to attend, had a doctor's appointment you know..."

Krystabelle smiles before hugging him tight, "It's okay. I understand Grandpa. Doctor's stuff is important. Aunt Marrie taught me that." She didn't mind it seemed as she managed to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Soccer game was wild! You should have seen it! The score was 1 to 1! Both teams were at high stakes! It was the last 15 minutes of the game! I just went in there and in the last minute and scored a goal! It was awesome! Won the trophy for the school with that one! Mom's got it on the shelf at home!" She seemed really proud of herself with her accomplishments. "But completely honest? I'm pretty beat. I'd like just to chill out and have fun with you and the piano, Grandpa."

Cupcake blushed slightly at the kiss, and smiled happily. "Sounds like a ripping good game, Princess! And you won the trophy? Oh, I wish I was there to see it, dear. I never was good at sports myself, always felt like I had two left you know~"

He wiggled one of his feet playfully, as he headed towards the piano again. "But to relax with my favorite granddaughter, and enjoy some time at the piano, it sounds lovely."

As he settled himself onto the bench, he made sure he was on one end so she could sit beside him on the extended length bench. "So...what shall we play today? Some nice melodic showtunes? Something poppy, or something more melodramatic, my Princess?"

His gloves danced across the keys after he'd set his cane against the wall, giving her a cheeky scalloped smile.

Wingdin was finishing up wrapping some steak and vegetable mini pies, when the boys came in and hugged her lovingly. "Hello boys! I was fixing up dinner, you are going to be staying aren't you?"

Jamie smiled, and he immediately set about helping his Grandma with what needed to be done. "I believe we are Grandma, here let me help you!"

Johnny however, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a big gulp from it. "I think so. I know that Kryssie wanted to play piano with Grandpa some...though she always wants to do that..."

Across town, Kintaro was braiding his sandy brown hair, and putting it up into a braided low bun; before he went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner for himself and Darren. "Anata, we're having beef stir-fry tonight, with scallion pancakes. Are we still going over to Napstaton's tonight?"

Krysta started laughing at her grandpa's actions before settling down with him, "Let's for showtunes! I got the energy for it!"

She did her exercises as she was taught before, getting herself ready to start a song. She always loved doing it with her Grandfather, but she could play by herself if she wanted. But where would be the fun in that?

John's phone rang at that time. Caller ID showed it was Vera. Most likely to check in on them.

"I believe so, yes! I'll give him a quick call to see!" Darren called from the spare room that was going to be a nursery. He was currently trying to paint the ceiling with a beautiful night sky on one half and a lovely summer day with the other. The summer one was drying so he had time to paint the stars in the night half.

"I don't know if you want to eat a lot! He also said he'd prepare food there too! Up to you, love!"

"Oh wonderful!" Cupcake smiled happily, and began to jauntily play with Krysta, joining in at the appropiate time.

John had been lounging at the end of the kitchen table, bored and flaring his gills a bit. Hearing his phone, his eyes widened a bit as he picked it up. "Oh, hey Mom! We're at Grandpa and Grandma's, and I know Mama was worried, but they're okay..."

Kintaro had gotten the beef stir-fry to simmer for the moment; and he slithered down the hallway; his hands resting on his stomach. "Oh, he's making food too...AH! What are you doing, hanging off the ladder, Darren!? You could hurt yourself!"

He started to raise himself higher on his coiled tail, able to easily reach their ceiling with his nine foot long tail, on top of his nearly six foot height from his waist. "Let me be helping you, anata!"

Krysta seemed happy as she played, already looking much more relaxed than she did earlier. She didn't realize how stressed she seemed to before.

"Hey kiddo! Good to hear! I was wondering if you guys made it okay. You doing alright?" Vera was working over at the dispensary, labeling prescriptions for customers. The quiet allowed her to do work and call family if she wished.

"I'm quite fine, my root. Not to worry! It's just a few more I need to finish." He didn't seem to mind much as he reached to paint another star, making the ladder seem to rock a bit with his stretching.

Cupcake smiled, watching her play expertly, due to her years of tutoring from him; and he sat back a bit, letting her take over. His fingers rubbed around the black holes that were through his palms, as if they hurt a bit.

Johnny sighed, letting out a burbling noise through his gills. "Kinda...it's great I guess, like it always is...just...kinda bored I guess. Jamie's with Grandma, and Kryssie's with Grandpa. Since Grandpapi and Grandpop moved out they're uh...not really around much, cause of the others...and I know Mama always says to be kind to them, because they deserve ohana too, and for ohana to stay together, sometimes they have to be apart. Plus they're only like...three streets over, not really that far away..."

Kinta lowered himself again, sitting back on his coil worriedly. "Mmmm...ah...ah okay, Darren. I just was...um...making a bit of stir-fry for us to enjoy, and...um, I'll eat at Napstaton's too..."

Kryssie kept going, seeming to be really into it. She was a work of her grandpa's teachings and then some.

"Yeah. I know how that is, honey. I'm sorry. You wouldn't have to stay there if me and your mom weren't working late. Just do your best to have fun, maybe your grandparents have something for you! You never know. I'll make it up to ya this weekend. How does the beach sound?" She always felt bad hearing her boy felt out of place there. She would have asked Marrie to take 'em but she had enough going on with five, soon to be six kids.

"Oh! Sounds wonderful! I did skip lunch again so I wouldn't mind at all." Darren kept painting his stars. Once he got enough, he hopped off the ladder and onto his feet. Good timing too since the thing fell off the wall and onto the floor, luckily opposite of where Kinta was.

"Oh goodness. Guess I gave a bit too much there." Darren went to grab the ladder and put it rightside up, "What do you think? Too much, too little? I still have to do the extra room for our foster child. Still cannot believe we got approved for an adoption days after we found out you were carrying!" He still laughed at the memory. But they couldn't turn back now, be only a matter of time.

Cupcake's smile didn't waver much, despite the pain in his spectral hands; and he sighed happily, listening to his beautiful granddaughter play so wonderfully.

"It's alright, Mom...Jamie would probably feel weird anyways..." Johnny watched for a moment as he happily was rolling out pasta dough with Wingdin, humming along with her. "...then again Jamie probably wouldn't miss me. Maybe I should go visit Grunkle James and Guntie Leslie...can I?"

Kinta backed up suddenly, and let out a startled hiss. "KUSO..." He cursed, as he sighed. "...it seems like you did...and it looks just fine."

"I think the baby's room looks lovely, Darren. And I do hope the foster child will be appreciative...eh...of us, and things you know..." He rested his hand on his stomach, and looked down a bit nervous.

Krysta would finish her song and look over at Cupcake, "How was that, Grandpa? Oh...are your hands bothering you again...?" She only now noticed that he didn't play with her for the rest of it. She always did grow concern for him.

"Oh baby...don't say that...you know your brother would miss you. Your sister too. They love you a lot, sea breeze. But...if you really don't feel right there...I won't stop ya. Just have your sister or someone walk you down...okay?" Vera sighed as she tried grabbing another label, only for the sticker to get stuck onto her fur again. She cursed under her breath as she tried getting it off.

"Sorry love...you alright..?" Darren felt bad for the scare as he headed over to kiss Kinta lightly, "I'm sure they will. We've done so much...and we are meeting them tomorrow to see if they like us. Perhaps it won't be so bad...hmm?" He wouldn't lie, he was nervous too on how it was going to go, but he was trying to keep some excitement at the fact they were going to start a family.

"Ah, yes; they're acting up again. I might need to put some of my 'Pain Fright Cream' on them." Cupcake chuckled at the name for the ghostly items that the medicinal stores sold. "I'll be right back, Princess!"

He got up from the piano bench, grabbing his cane; then he went down the hallway to the bathroom; rustling through the medicine cabinet. After he found the cream, he pulled his gloves off, and slowly using his blue magic to grasp the tube; he applied some of the 'Pain Fright Cream' and wrung his spectral hands slowly to massage it in. It stunk something fierce, but soon the pain went away.

Sighing a bit, he then replaced his gloves, and put away the tube of cream; then he came back out from the bathroom and to the piano. "There we are, Princess. Hmm...how about we try out some classical styled music now, Krystabelle? We can see how you do with your tritated arpeggios, that's the newest thing I've taught you dear."

"Alright, Mom. I'll see if maybe Grandma could walk me down...I know Kryssie is too busy with Grandpa..." Johnny sighed. "I'll text you Mom, sounds like you're busy at the dispensary..."

Aqua picked the phone from Vera, and giggled. "Aloha, John-John~ Yes, Mom got a couple of labels stuck in her fur...that sounds wonderful! Text us later, we just got a few customers in!"

As Johnny was nicely hung up on by his Mama, he sighed and looked to Jamie and his Grandma. His mothers were wrong, they probably wouldn't mind him going down to his Grunkle and Guntie's house. He went over to the side door, and left the house easily; heading towards their home a few streets away.

Kinta smiled, and nodded after kissing him back. "Aww...hai, hai you're right. It will be fine, Darren." He turned to slither out from the baby's room and he gazed up at the ceiling again, and smiled.

"I will never forget the first time I saw stars, the moon...the sun, and the clouds...none of it compares to your smile, my sweetheart." He let out a soft hiss of happiness; and went towards the kitchen, to finish up their stir-fry he was working on. He knew it would be alright, as he'd just left it low until he came back.

Krysta decided to play a few bars while she waited for Cupcake to come back. Once he did, her excitement came back with a nod, "Sure! let me just check on the boys really quick. I'm sure mom wants an update." She got up from the seat to check on her brother. Jamie looked good but she started growing concerned when she didn't see John anywhere.

"...Grandma...? Is Johnny there with you and I didn't see him...?" She called as she tried looking outside.

Darren was frozen in place, completely red in the face from Kintaro's comment on him. It was too easy to get him into a flustered mess.

Meawhile at Leslie's and James's home, James was currently reading a newspaper while his knee was in a wrap. He had to get some things done to keep his knee in shape and to lower the pain, so his doctor had put on the wrap for him to help heal it. Until then, he wasn't supposed to be moving it a lot, which was driving him crazy. He hated not doing anything, so the newspaper was supposed to be a distraction.

"No...Johnny was at table, talking with mothers...oh...I heard him, oh no...no no no...that darn BOY!" Wingdin gritted her teeth, as she glared towards the door. "He talking of being bored I think, and he talk of other family going to see them. I was going to ask him where he want to go, when I done showing Jamie how to fold croissants, but...he must have left without saying anything..."

Jamie's gills flared out in nervousness as he looked towards the large window in his Grandma's kitchen. "Oooh...he told me a couple days ago you always take over when we come here, sis...I thought he was just blowing off water or something...and with Mom and Mama at the store. Mama's gonna be steaming mad when she finds out he left, and without his canteen too..."

The young water cat held up his brother's canteen that had been hanging on the back of the chair closest to the stove. "...oh..."

"Dinner will be done in few minutes, Darren!" Kintaro finished up with their beef stir-fry, and he plated it up with a couple scallion pancakes; then he slithered over to their table, placing Darren's by his chair, and his at the other side, where no chair sat. Coiling up easily on his tail, he settled his bump onto the topmost coil and smiled at his belly. {You're so active aren't you, little one? All coiled up in your Mama's belly? Papa is excited to see you, and we're going to meet your sibling tomorrow...isn't that going to be so much fun? We'll take pictures, and you'll have parents who love both of you so much...}

Leslie brought over a cup of tea for James, and they smiled to him. "I can tell yer not reading that paper, James..." They gently placed a claw against the top of it, looking over their glasses at their perturbed husband.

"Ya got it upside down, honey." They leaned forward a bit on their walker, giving him a nuzzle on his temple. "Why don't we see what's on that game channel. You love yellin at those humans, seein' if ya get the answer first, yeah?" Leslie came over and settled onto the couch beside him, and gently snuggled him a bit.

Krysta growled and facepalmed, "I'll go after him! Least I can catch up if I sprint! Just where would he go!? Uncle Sans and Aunt Marrie got all the kids...Uncle Papyrus and Auncle Happy aren't home I think...cause Uncle Napsta's having a dinner party with them and Uncle Darren and Uncle Kintaro..." She tried to think as she ran in place, trying to find a good idea of where her little brother went.

Darren managed to snap out of his flustered stupor before heading off to change out of his painter's outfit. Last he wanted was to be covering other things in paint. Wouldn't take him long as he came out with some pants, a light blue button up shirt slightly unbottoned at the top with a white shirt underneath. "Smells delicious, love! I can't wait!"

James let out a growl and sighed, putting down the newspaper, "Much as I love the show, I can't stand being on this chair! I've been stuck on this darned thing for 2 days! I need to something else other here!" He groaned and flopped back. "I used to be able to garden...walk to the city...enjoy some play time with my grandnieces and nephews...now I'm stuck here being useless..."

Cupcake thought for a moment coming into the kitchen hearing the growling. "Perhaps he's gone to see Edge and Bitter? I know he's occasionally talked of them too..."

Wingdin waved her hand, having realized something. "He talk of 'grunkle' and 'guntie' what or who is that?"

Jamie looked to his sister, and he frowned. "Grunkle James and Guntie Leslie...he probably went to see them! He's said he's scared of Grandpapi's family..."

Kintaro ate a few bites, a few pieces of his sandy brown hair framing his face. "You look nice, anata. I have a nice dress I will wear tonight."

Leslie gently held his hand, and patted it softly. "You know the doctor said you gotta rest that knee, else you gonna need a replacement! And you know that ain't gonna go well... it's hard to find a healer strong enough to do joint replacements, James. It's why I use my walker now anyways..."

They giggled softly, shaking their head. "I know you don't wanna admit it dear, but you're old." Gently, they ran their claws through his whitened beard and neck fur how he liked.

"And that means slowing down another day, then so be it. I already done told you we can cuddle on this couch all week long. You know Reggie said he don't mind getting us stuff." They nodded, their old yellow eyes gazing softly at their husband of ten (almost eleven) years.

"One more day. James Jae, can you give me one more day, of sitting on yo ass?" They lightly tapped his chest. "Then we're going to the doc's and he'll tell ya if you're okay or not."

"Ooh! Good thinking Jamie! I'll be back!" Kryssie took the canteen and ran off in that direction, hoping she could still catch her little brother in time.

"JOOOOOHNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY!"

"I'm just staying casual. Napstaton did say this wasn't supposed to be formal." Darren chuckled as he ate from his plate, "How are you and the little one fairing? Both of you okay...?"

James sighed, but seemed to perk up a bit when Leslie ruffled his beard, "Hmm...alright. Still...I like being useful. I know I'm old but that doesn't mean I can be a couch potato all day. Reggie can do many other things besides take care of two old folks."

He gazed back before lying with them, trying his best to relax despite him wanting to do the opposite. Stupid knee.

Johnny was moving down the sidewalks, and he'd already crossed a couple streets. He was feeling already kinda parched and he cursed himself for forgetting his canteen, especially on a heated day like then.

As he went down Eubank Street, his gills were flaring as he was drying out more in the hot, midday sun. He could have sworn he heard his sister, but it almost sounded faint. Spurred by fear of getting his ass kicked, he started running towards his Grunkle's house.

Kintaro smiled, setting down his fork after swallowing a bite of the pancake. "Oh, yes...informal. My dress just a simple summer piece, will cover my stomach fully."

He gently ran his hand over his rounded stomach and smiled, his fangs visible. "We are okay. They were twisting inside be a bit before. I could feel their hands, and their strong tail..."

Leslie playfully ruffled his beard again, making it stand up. "There, now you look as pissed off as you feel, dear. All we need is you to really get pissed off an you'll be a brown, blond and white cotton ball~"

Too late, Krysta was already running fullspeed at Johnny, catching up to him easily. She wasn't the fastest in the team for nothing. Unforunately knocking him into the concrete as she failed to top in time. "JOHNATHAN KAIKO JAE! I can't believe you, baby brother! You know you're not supposed to go without me or someone walking you down! And without your CANTEEN!? You know you're gunna dry up in this heat!

"Long as you're comfortable, love." Darren chuckled before finishing off his pancake.

He saw his husband's stomach, seeming confused, "They're twisting? I thought you said they would be hatching from an egg? Forgive me, love...I'm still a bit confused on how this works. I know you've explained it quite a bit."

James couldn't help but laugh. Least until he heard yelling outside. "Hmm...? What in the world...? Is...that Krystabelle...? Where's that...stupid cane...we better go see what's going on out there!"

Johnny had nearly been plowed into the concrete and he let out a hiss about the hot stone, and started crying and wailing, but no tears could even go down his cheeks he was so dried out by then. "SISSY! OWWWW! I'M TELLING MOMMY!"

Kintaro blushed a bit, his naturally long fingernailed hand resting on his stomach. "Oh! It is okay, anata! If you were about Naga like myself, or another egg laying monster, we would be having an egg. However cat monsters have live births. Either that...or their shell hasn't hardened yet... I do still have two months left."

Leslie looked around and found his cane, handing it to him. Then they grasped their walker, getting to their feet as well.

However quicker than either of them was their son, Reggie. He had been folding laundry in the laundry room, and he rushed out from the house.

Seeing the children nearly two streets away, he unfolded his wings taking flight to head over to them both. "Krystabelle! Johnathan! What are you two doing out here?"

He landed a bit away, and quickly blew into his hands forming a large hunk of ice, knowing it would melt into water in the heat. "Come on you two...Renny and Papa are worried sick..."

"Right. Well...regardless of how our child comes, I only want them to be healthy." Darren managed a small smile before continuing dinner. "Least we'll be in quite good company when we go to Napstaton's house. Least I believe so..." He did know Happy and Papyrus were going to be there along with their kids. Marrie had told him they would probably think of coming but she and Sans weren't completely sure yet.

James took his cane and tried his best to limp over to the house, not wanting to put pressure on his bad knee as much as possible.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Krysta brought him back up and onto his feet.

Once Reggie came over, her ears and tail drooped, "I'm sorry...I-I got worried cause Johnny left without saying anything...so I went to get him...I couldn't stop in time...I was running to fast...and...I'm sorry...I didn't want to...hurt him..." She did try handing Jonathan his canteen, hoping he would at least take it.

Kintaro nodded happily, and smiled. "Hai, of course dear..." He finished his meal, and got up from his coil, picking up the plate to take it to the dishwasher. "I'm going to get dressed, okay?"

Johnny shakily took his canteen, gulping water from it eagerly. His face was scraped up, and a thin trail of green blood trickled down his blue fur on his chin. His large green eyes gazed at his sister, and he closed both sets of eyelids, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Reggie sighed and he looked to Kryssie. "It's okay, Krystabelle...these things happen. Let's get him to the house. I can carry him."

The middle aged white ice dragon picked up Johnny easily, and carried him in his arms as they made their way back to his parents house.

Leslie was in the front yard, leaning on their walker as they worriedly watched for what was going on. "James...just, Reggie's got it...got a feeling it ain't the worst thing that's happened..."

Sans was finishing up getting the clothes folded for his triplets, as he was also looking at the calendar to see how their week was going. "ALRIGHT...SO WE'VE GOT ARIAL'S BALLET ON TUESDAY AND WE HAVE JENNY'S BASEBALL ON THURSDAY... DIDN'T JUNIOR HAVE HIS FENCING, MARRIE?"

Arial ran through the house, holding her ballet shoes in her hand, her ears twitching happily. "I wanna show Uncle Napsta my newest ballet set, Papa! Maybe I can get on his show!"

She had stars in her eyes as she came over to her Mama, doing a large jump over the chair excitedly. "Can we go to Uncle Napsta's?! I wanna see Nicki again!"

"I'll be here. Take your time" Darren finished up his drink before going to get the dishwasher set up.

Krysta didn't say much else, looking down as her hair hid her eyes. Seeing her brother like that broke her heart. "...I'm sorry..."

James managed to get to the front yard. Once he got a look of what was going on, he held his head.

"Angel above...these children. Well...least it's not the worst thing. Get him in here, son. I'll heal him up quick." James started heading back into the house, luckily his magic hadn't gotten weaker in the years past, he was thankful for that much.

"Fencing was pushed to Sunday. Something came up so they had to move it there." Marrie called as she helped her three year old twins into some clean clothes after a bath. Was a bit hard with the belly she had but after the first pregnancy, she managed just fine.

She wasn't surprised to hear Arial heading over, "Ask your Papa. I wouldn't mind going, but we also need to see how he feels along with your siblings."

Kintaro slithered down the hallway, getting his pale green simple sun dress on.

Reggie brought Johnny inside, setting him onto the couch. "Here we go, you took a nasty spill didn't you..."

Johnny closed his eyes a bit, and just sighed. "Sissy I'm sorry for going out without you or Grandma..."

Sans nodded to himself as he toted the clothes into their children's bedrooms. Coming back to the living room, he smiled at Marrie. "Ah that makes sense then. I forgot to change the calendar then...ooh, Seline and Azure look so beautiful!"

Arial giggled, looking to Sans. "Papa? Papa, Papa, Papa~"

Sans laughed softly as he settled onto the edge of the chair beside Marrie. "What, my sweet girl?"

Jenny laughed as went into the kitchen. "YEAH RIGHT."

Arial let out a frustrated mew, and she gently sat beside Sans snuggling him. "Papa? Can we go to Uncle Napsta's for dinner?"

Sans chuckled, shaking his head. "Arial, I don't think it would be easy to go there. Then again it's been awhile since we've seen him too!"

Junior came over and leaned over the couch beside Marrie. "I'd like to see Max again!"

"Alright... I guess it's unanimous! Well, go get dressed kids! Junior, you're still in your boxers?" Sans exclaimed, as Junior ran down the hallway to his room.

"Come here, boy. I gotcha." James took a seat by his grandnephew and started healing him. Looked worse than it really was to him. "Reggie, can you get a damp towel for me? After this it's going to need some moisture to fully heal."

Krysta just held her arm, only slightly looking up to reveal tears and a guilty look.

"Now now, child. It's not that bad. I'm almost done here anyway. He'll be right as rain, I know you didn't mean to barrel into him." James assured as he finished up.

Seline let out a cute giggle while Azure just purred lightly in her new little dress as their tails twitched around. Just like mama's. They both let out a happy hurgle/purr when they heard they were going out to dinner.

"Sounds good then. I better get out of these wet clothes and into something. Sansy, can you call Napsta's and tell him we're coming?" Marrie carefully lifted herself up and started heading off to their bedroom while Seline and Azure ran off to go get some toys to take with them.

"Of course, Dad." Reggie nodded and went to go get a damp cloth.

Johnny looked to his sister, and smiled. "It was an accident...I mean, I'm the one who ran off..." He grabbed his canteen and drank more from it. His gills flared a bit as water dripped from them.

Sans had given Marrie a kiss as she headed off to get dressed. "OF COURSE MY DEAREST."

Getting up from the chair, he fiddled with his phone for a moment, as he got ready to call Napstaton. As he dialed him up, he smiled to himself. He never would have thought that he'd be here at the age of 33.

Not only alive, but married to his best friend, with five beautiful children and another on the way, Head of the (now essentially useless) Royal Guard, having helped capture (and became siblings with) the human that helped them get to the surface.

It was a wonderful, fulfilling life. And he couldn't be more proud and pleased. If only his cousin-in-law would pick up the phone...

On the other side of town, Red was in his dog form and just lounging on the floor. His house was easily a wreck, his children were miscreants and hooligans most days, and he was happy to just get a moments peace from his brats.

"Yes, right...tell me exactly why you ran off like that, John? I don't mind seeing you kids, but usually it doesn't come with so much vigor like this." James finished off and just waited for Reggie to come back with the cloth.

Marrie was getting herself dressed in a comfortable maternity light blue dress. She looked at herself in the mirror to see if she liked the look, but only smiled when she realized how far she'd gotten. Little chubbier since her teen years from carrying kids and eating like she did to keep her energy up at the hospital to work. But she couldn't be happier with how far she came. Even with 5 kids running about and another on the way and her shifts at work, she always found the energy and time for her family.

She gently rubbed her swollen stomach, feeling light kicks coming in, "Just another few weeks...and you got a nice big family waiting for you...you have a lot coming...we both do..."

Napstaton didn't answer the phone but Zhara did. "Hey Sans. How's it going?" She was leaning against a wall while Napsta and their twins were playing guitar hero in the livingroom. Naspsta and Max had the guitars while Nikki had the drum set.

"We got a drum solo incoming!" Napsta looked at his daughter who looked prepared and started shredding it. Both guys started cheering her on "Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!" it was basically their own little party.

Mars had ended up taking the kids with her for a small shopping trip and doctor's appointment. It was about the time they had to get their physicals. Moments of peace wouldn't last too long as the three siblings teleported thanks to Jack. They all signed to each other for a minute before breaking to put up their plan.

Julia snuck over to where their dad was, keeping just behind the couch until Crimson lifted them up with their magic to get a good high ground. Once it was perfect, Julia sounded the airhorn just above Red's head. Jackson got ready with the watergun he had in his inventory and started shooting at his dad as soon as he got close enough.

Mars meanwhile was just parking the car the moment she noticed the kids had ended up getting in the house. She just rolled her eyes and groaned, "Here we go..."

Reggie came back with the cloth, and another large bottle of water. "Here we go. It's pretty hot outside, so I got you another bottle of water, to refill your canteen..."

Johnny sighed, looking towards his sister. "I...well...um...I just wanted to...ugh, Jamie's always with Grandma and Kryssie's always with Grandpa... leaving me odd one out...so I figured why don't I come and see you!?"

Leslie gently patted his arm, shaking their head. "Johnny...you know you're supposed to have someone come with you...you could have dried to a husk of water kitten out there! It's nearly 90 degrees..."

Sans chuckled softly at the noises he heard in the background. "Ah, it's going quite well actually! I was going to ask if you'd have room for myself, Marrie and the children to come to dinner!"

Red suddenly found himself assaulted by a blaring airhorn and he started howling loudly in pain. "owwww!"

He was shot in the face with the ice cold water gun, soaking his tank top and shorts and he started barking wildly, running in circles, shaking his head as water splashed out from his skull, until he struck the wall painfully.

Red collapsed onto his side, whimpering loudly and he limped off to his bedroom, crawling into the closet for some kind of protection.

Kryssie's tail seemed to droop more, "...I...we didn't mean to leave you out...I...never wanted to...didn't...mean...to..."

"I do think you should have came with someone, John. Could have turned out much worse than this." James took the cloth from Reggie and patted it over his grandnephew's face to get him rehydrated, "Would have saved you much more trouble as well...John...I think you should try and hug your sister. . Seems to me like she needs the love."

"Oh yes of course! You know we have more than enough room for all of you. I'm sure the twins would be excited to see your triplets again. You need us to pick you up?" Zhara asked with a smile before she winced at hearing glass shatter from the other room."

"FUUUUUUCK!"

"Hey, watch your fucking language, sis!"

"I think we better watch where we rock out. It's cool though! Just a bottle! Lemme go get a broom real quick. I think that's the last game though for now."

Zhara groaned, "...You're more than welome in our home, Sans. Your brother and his family are coming too. Along with Darren and Kintaro. So trust me when I say we have a lot."

The three kids high fived each other and started to laugh until they heard the door slam open with a very angry Mars. They all shrank in on themselves and whimpered similarly to their dad.

"...You're going to get the groceries, get your shit out of the van...and go fucking wash the damn thing while I'm making dinner. Got it?"

"...Yes ma.." "Gotcha ma..." "Whatever ya say..." The three ran out of the house quick. They played around with their dad and loved their mom, but they really feared her when she got pissed off. Mars groaned and headed off to see Red.

"...Red? Baby? I'm home..." She called out tiredly, still slightly pissed but she was mostly stressed out.

Johnny reached over and snuggled against Kryssie. "I'm sorry sissy... I didn't mean to be bad like that. I should have just talked to you..."

Sans winced a bit hearing the noises. "Ooh...um, no, we've got our van! I don't mind driving all of us up to your place! And it will be nice to see brother, it's been nearly a month since the last time!"

Red was laying in the closet, licking his front paw, which had a cracked bone by then. It didn't help that about five years ago, him and Boss had a bad argument and the crack in his right eye socket had gotten so bad he was blind in that eye now.

He whimpered, licking his paw as he shivered under the blanket in the closet. "...in the...closet..."

Kryssie hugged back tight, she was fighting back sniffles the entire time, "...I'm sorry...i...should have seen it...I shouldn't have ran like that...im not supposed to hurt my brothers..."

"Alright. We'll see you soon then. Dinner starts at 6. I'll...see you then... GUYS I SWEAR TO THE MERCIFUL ANGEL, YOU BREAK ONE OF MY COLLECTION OF GLASS ANIMALS I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" Zhara yelled as she kept the phone away from her before hanging up.

"They're protected babe! I promise! No animals harmed here! I swear!" Napstaton tried to calm her down as he cleaned up the mess and the twins stopped their game.

"We're good ma!" "We promise! No more roudiness...uh...hey! Nikki! Uh...let's go finish that song we've been doing! I don't wanna leave our followers hanging, huh...? Heh...heh.." Max didnt' want to be around his mom when she was pissy like that.

Neither did Nikki as she grabbed her twin brother and booked it to their room, leaving their dad to deal with their pregnant and angry mother instead.

Mars would come over and slowly opened the closet. Once she recognized the bump under the blanket was her husband, she took a seat in front of him and gently patted where she thought his head was, "Come on out, Red. I got the brats busy...let me see the damage."

Johnny smiled up at Kryssie and snuggled against her. "It's my fault for running when I heard you..."

Red nosed his way out from the blanket, his bones rattling slightly. He limped with his bad paw, and looked to her with his working left eye. "i...h-hit the wall...c-c-cracked a finger on my front paw..."

Kryssie let out a small sniffle and nuzzed her brother, "...love you..."

James chuckled at the sight before sinking into his chair, "Well..least that's all taken care of."

Mars sighed and gently took his bad paw, least her healing magic could take care of it. She started working on healing his paw, doing her best to get what she could. Her healing wasn't as great as her older sister's, but she was strong enough to heal Red's more prominent wounds to a point. Only reason why Red's eye didn't turn out worse after the argument. She beat Boss's ass hard after that though. No one messed with her family and got away with it.

"How's that feel, Red?" She kept at it for a while, only to stop and check how much more she had left.

Johnny let out a burbling laugh and he kept snuggling her. "I love you too, sissy!"

Cupcake had gotten worried, and instead of trying to walk all the way over to James house, he still kept his old Vespa scooter, and he rode it over to the house. As he pulled up to the house, he honked twice as he parked it.

Red licked and kissed her other hand. "it feels...a good bit better. i'm gonna bite those kids in their asses, i swear!"

He stood up and tested his paw out, growling softly. Sitting on his haunches, he shook his head. "...only reason i'm like this is i heard fireworks and it startled me..."

Putting his head against her shoulder, he made a soft noise. "i was just sitting on the couch eating fucking popcorn...i hear friggin popping going off, and then i'm under the couch terrified of what i thought was gunshots...i ate popcorn off the floor, then i just tried to rest..."

Kryssie seemed to feel a little better. Her ears perked up when she heard the horn of the Vespa, "Huh...?"

Mars pet him gently. "I already chewed their asses off. Don't worry about it. Bit fireworks? Neighborhood kids must be excited about school ending."

She left a kiss on his cheek and tried to relax. But her stress was still getting to her. She decided to talk, else it wasn't going to get better, "But...fireworks are the least of our problems...I got back from the doctors' with the kids. Found out something."

Johnny's ears perked as well. "That's Grandpa's Vespa! Why did he come here? Oh no... he's probably so worried..."

Cupcake came up the steps, and sat down on the porch swing, holding his cane in his gloves, waiting for Kryssie and Johnny.

Red murred softly and nuzzled her lovingly. "thanks...those little brats gotta realize i only got a single hp, their old man's not that strong..."

His ears perked up hearing she found out something. "huh? what's going on mars-bar? you okay, right? you can't leave with me these hooligans alone...they will dust me."

"We better see him..." Kryssie sniffled as she tried wiping her tears away. Always did take her a while to fully calm down.

"Best do. I'd go out there with ya, but I barely can stand on this knee." James sighed, "Go on...I'll still be here."

Mars would need to talk to the kids again later, but she did laugh when Red started talking like that, "No you dumbass! No one's dying, least of all me! But uh...you might be when ya hear this. I think we fucked up last time we fucked up." Mars sighed and pulled out the paper from her inventory showing results of a magic test she did last time she went. She pointed right at a line that said "Pregnancy?: Positive"

Johnny got up and headed outside, to see their Grandpa. He saw the portly elderly teacup sitting on the porch swing, his old brown oxfords slowly tapping to a rhythm the old man only seemed to hear. He stayed quiet, looking to his sister, and didn't dare make a sound. Cupcake's eyes opened, and he chuckled a bit, looking to his grandson.

"Jonathan, now why ever did you go running off like that? Gave me, your Grandma...your brother and your sister, quite a fright. When Kryssie didn't right bring you back; I decided to come and see what was going on. Are you okay, boy?" Cupcake calmly stated, a tone of worriedness in his soft voice.

Red listened to her, his sockets going wide for a moment. As he peered at the paper where her finger laid; his working left eyelight soon matched the blind right one. "noooooo!" He howled, as he backed up a bit; laying on the floor.

"no more brats, no more torture!" He barked a few times, then leapt onto their bed, growling; as if that would make something happen. "i wanted to be a dad, but not a fuckin' punching bag!"

In all honesty, he was just being a bit dramatic; and he soon flopped onto his side. "i'm gonna dust. right here...here lies red gaster, a mangy dog did in by his kids..."

His red eyelight flickered back on, and he gazed over to Mars. "...maybe this one won't kick my ass...maybe they'll actually love their father like they should! give me pets and hugs...not airhorns and water guns in the dead eyesocket..."

Kryssie headed over with her brother. She tried managing a smile for Cupcake, "...We...got held up...I'm sorry Grandpa...I...messed up a little but..it's okay. We're fine now..."

Mars rolled her eyes as she headed over to the bed and hugged him, "Never know unless we try it. Unless...ya don't want it. And don't fucking talk like that, the kids love ya. They unfortunately act like bigger brats than Tyra did."

She tried giving him a belly rub to help calm him down, best she could do for the moment.

Meanwhile the triplets were slowly starting to peak into the room, wondering if it was safe enough. They all ran back to the kitchen to talk.

"Fuuuuuck...we're getting another fucking sib?" Jackson hissed out, his own fuzzy tail fluffed up in frustration.

"This better be a fucking girl. I need something better than two mangy brothers." Julia blew some hair out her face as Crimson growled at her.

"Oh...sooooorryyyyy...brother and a fucking sib ya gender nonconforming bastard!"

"Fuck you." Crimson hissed off at her. "That would be incest, dude." "Will both of you SHUT UP!?"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING OVER THERE YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Mars roared out from the bedroom.

"YES MOM!" All of them headed off to take care of other things. Minus Julia who went into the kitchen to do something.

Johnny attempted to smile as well. Cupcake held up one of his hands, grasping his cane as he went to stand up. "Krysta...don't worry yourself. Now you say you messed up a little?"

The young water cat hurried over to his Grandpa, and he gently hugged the man once he'd stood up. "Grandpa, don't let her tell you different! It was my fault! I-I ran from her, and she accidently ran too fast...I...I tripped and fell on my face..."

Cupcake gently rubbed his back, and sighed. "Don't worry yourself...Grandma got dinner ready, and your brother is currently...laying in the bathtub, and scared that he's hurt you somehow. You boys can breathe underwater, but you know your Grandma worries because of her bodywash and such...she keeps muttering about him getting residue all over him or something..."

Johnny chuckled softly and cuddled against Cupcake's chest. "Jamie will be fine...um, we'll walk beside you while you ride your Vespa, Grandpa..."

Red was laying on his back enjoying the belly rub, and he sighed; his tongue hanging out for a moment. As he thought about what she said, he turned his head towards her. "i want us to have this baby, marrie...no mattah what happens...even if they hate their old dog dad..."

He yawned, licking his own muzzle for a moment. "yanno i'm actually a hell of a lot older than the fruity one, right? eh, blueberry, sansy...whateva the fuck they call 'em...it's why pops is so damn old compared the fruity one's mom. you keep saying i'm like thirty...i'm actually nearly fifty, mars..."

Getting up from the bed, he stretched a bit; and got down onto the floor again. "you okay though? i do what us to have this baby, even though our kids don't give me respect, eh...it's fine i guess. neva got much of it anyways, 'cept from you. this sweet shit dad tries...eh, don't really work on our cubs i've noticed..."

He trotted into the living room and leapt up onto the couch, and saw Jackson bringing in a bag of groceries and he growled warningly at him; before he turned on the tv with his paw and then laid his head on the arm of the couch.

Mars chuckled and kissed his cheek again, "I know...but...eh...you may be an old dog, but I still love ya, ya big dumbass."

She got up from the bed to get ready to help with the stuff, "They do respect ya, baby...they're brats but they're brats for show. Trust me...they do love ya. And the little runt in here will too. For now...how does a lamb roast sound? I got one with a big bone for the marrow, just the way you like it~"

Jackson saw his dad and growled back but more in a "Whatever" kind of matter before going into the kitchen.

Crimson was outside getting ready to wash the car, dragging a bucket of water and soap with his skeletal alligator tail.

Julia headed over to her dad with something in her hands, "Um...Daddy...uh...we got you something in the grocery store...if you want it..." her own skeletal cat tail was between her legs, her ears drooped down, unsure how he was going to take it.

Red flopped onto his side on the couch, and yawned. "lamb roast doesn't sound baaaaaad~"

While he laid there on the couch, he just vaguely listened to his wife and children; his paws near the tv remote as a cooking show was on. "...i can't believe i'm saying this, i miss metta's fuckin cooking show. he did a really good one back home."

As he heard Julia, he lifted his head up slightly, licking his muzzle a bit; before he yawned. "oh, ya got me something, miss airhorn?" He chuckled, winking to her. "sure missy...whatcha got fer yer old man, huh?"

Mars laughed before heading off to go get started as Jackson finished putting them away. He didn't seem to mind helping his mom out, he was the bigger mama's boy of the group.

"He did make a giant show out of it. Then again...what network here would pay to get a guy who cuts meat with a chainsaw or flambes shit with lava?" Mars smiled as she got cooking. Jackson meanwhile decided to talk to his mom, confused on what the hell she was talking about and if he can try that. That was answered with a growl from her that completely shut him up.

Julia rolled her eye lights, looked exactly like her mama when she did that, "Yeah yeah ya old fart. Here. Ya can either take it or leave it...I...just remembered it or whatever from when ya talked about it..." She handed it over a bag of bacon jerky for him. She kept her look away from him.

Red nodded, letting out a yawn. He saw the bag that Julia was giving him; and he grinned happily. "bacon jerky! fuck yessss!" He snatched the bag and went running for the kitchen, leaping into the ripped off cabinet door. Mars had thrown a pillow in there for him if he wanted to try to hide like he used to do years ago. As he laid on the pillow, he ripped the bag open with his paws.

"jerky jerky jerky jerky!" He had been beat up that day, bored as hell, and after the popcorn and fireworks incident he hadn't eaten anything else that day; as he could barely cook anyways. Grabbing a few pieces, he started to chew happily on it; his tail thumping loudly against the inside of the kitchen counter.

Mars smiled and got to cooking with Jackson. Jackson seemed to be enjoying some time with his mama for the moment.

Crimson would come back sometime later and noticed their mom, brother and sister all chilling out in their own ways. They decided to take their dad's old spot and flip through the channels as he poked at his large canines with a skeletal claw. "Let me guess...princess here gave daddykin's his jerky, huh?" They smirked at their sister.

Julia rolled her eyes and kept playing on her phone, "Shut up, Crimes. We got it for him, what the fuck am I gunna do with jerky anyway?"

"Aww...daddy's little girl gotta take care of him. Even after getting some air horn in the face~"

"Shut up! You and Jackson said it would be funny dipshit! Next time you do your own fucking pranks!"

"Both of you shut up! And I said I was just doing water ya fuck nuggets! Who the fuck even gave you the god damn airhorn!?" Jackson hissed out.

Crimes let out a snicker until Julia threw a red bone at his head, "What the fuck!? Hey! No magic bullets in the house ya bitch!"

"Should have thought of that before ya made me go into the stupid thing! Your pranks are lame and stupid anyway! No wonder you get fucking detention all the time!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?!" Mars growled at the three, "I don't give a damn who fucking started it, but I'll fucking end it! Now shut up and drop it! Else I'll give ya somthing to whine about! Got it!?"

"...Yes mama..." All three sighed and went back to what they were doing.

Mars got cutting some veggies and looked to her stomach, "...God we're going to have to do this all over fucking again..."

Meanwhile in the Papyrus and Happy house, they were having their own craziness going on. Seven year old Rocky was flipping through channels only for the remote to be stolen by his older sister as she flopped onto the couch.

"Hey! It was my turn!" Rocky complained and tried to get it back, only for Ebrima to start leaning on him.

"Oh no...Bro...ya feel that? Gravity is getting stronger..."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Yeah it is, baby bro..I can't control it~"

"YES YOU CAN! STOP IT! YOU'RE HEAVY!"

"That's the gravity Rocky road~"

"RENNYYYYYY!"

By then, Ebrima was already lying on top of Rocky, snickering as she tried changing the channels and he tried to push his sister off of him.

Red looked up from the little cabinet, a chunk of jerky in his mouth. "...well, you ain't gonna be alone in it babe..."

He picked up the bag of bacon jerky and went back to the living room with the bag of jerky. Leaping up onto the couch, he got another piece of jerky and started to eat it quietly. "you kids bettah be good fer us, we pay for your shit, make sure your healthy...and yet youse three give me shit. you call me lazy, i bring in over a thousand dollars a month on my hp disability you little dipshits. and we don't even fuckin' need the money anyways..."

Shaking his head, he curled up on the couch and sighed, closing his eyes. "so don't gimme shit, and turn that fuckin' cooking show back on, or find something with some explosions or gunfights...wanna take a nap and the quiet is too much..."

Paps was finishing up a bit of work on the computer that Punya had sent over for him to look over, despite being retired and he sighed; pinching his nasal ridge. Getting up from his chair, he came over and looked to his kids; pointing to the TV. His voice was slightly louder than normal as his own hearing aids weren't in. "you two are so loud and you keep flipping the channels, even without my hearing aids, i can't focus on my work!"

"so, ebby, get off your brother; and whichever one of you are flipping the channels, quit it." He growled softly, shaking his head a bit.

Crimson rolled his eyes and put back the cooking show with a light pout. Julia did sit with her dad to keep him some company by putting her tail on his back while she kept playing with her phone.

Jackson went back to making the sauce with his mom. The house would go quiet minus the TV playing.

Crimson twirled around a bone attack in their hand for a while, having nothing else better to do. They didn't want to talk or say anything, not that they thought it was worth anyone's time.

I'm just playing, Pops. Jeeze... Eb sighed and got off of her brother and stuck to a show she and her brother would watch. Rocky didn't seem to complain with the choice and watched along with her.

Happy headed over to check on the comotion, "Oh...is everyone ready yet? We should be heading to Napstaton's in a few moments..."

"I'm ready, Ren. Ya know I'm in my best." Eb waved from the couch as she chilled out in her purple tanktop and shorts, figuring it was too hot for her normal hoodie but she wasn't in the mood to try any skirts. Hated wearing the things.

Red smiled feeling Julia's tail on his back, and he then easily laid on his side. "...i love you kids so much..."

Paps saw what Eb was signing; then he looked over to Happy, giving them a slight smile. Reading their lips, he paled a bit. "napstaton, ohh shit...shit that was tonight!"

He shortcut from the living room to the bedroom and started to go through the closet to find something nice but not too nice for that night. Papyrus thought it was actually the next evening. Slipping in his hearing aids; he sighed pulling on a pair of slacks, and a long sleeved shirt. Then he started looking through the drawer for a bowtie that matched what he was wearing that evening.

"Papa forgot again, didn't he?" Rocky headed over to give his Renny a hug, who did manage to pick him up and hold him.

"Seems like it. Oh dear..." Happy sighed, "I even wrote that on the calender..."

"Hey, it's Uncle Napst. He'll be chill with it. Least it wasn't your anniversary, right?" Eb got up from her spot to stretch and crack any stiff joints in her bones. The ones in her tail popped in a line, seeming to make her more relieved from that.

"I hope he doesn't forget...that's coming up in another month..." Happy kissed Rocky's head before letting him down so he could get his shoes on, "Speaking of your uncle, I should give him a call."

Paps rolled his eyelights from the bedroom, as he got a bowtie on; then tucked his shirt into his slacks. Slipping his shoes on, he put his glasses on and came out from the bedroom. "...maybe i should have waited to put my hearing aids in. also i won't be forgetting our anniversary...i have something very special planned. and you two will be spending the weekend...somewhere. i haven't gotten that far in my planning yet..."

Sans had gotten all their children together, and after helping Marrie into the van; they headed off towards the Napstaton mansion.

Arial was dressed in her favorite ballet outfit; while Jenny was tossing her baseball up and down in her hands. Junior however was nearly bouncing in his seat as he watched the buildings pass by on their way to the mansion.

"HEY, HEY IT'S GRANDPA! WHAT'S HE DOING OUT THIS LATE!?" Junior kept trying to watch the little red Vespa scooter; as Cupcake was riding beside Kryssie and Johnny.

Arial giggled. "Oooh Kryssie got in trouble probably!"

Jenny gasped softly. "No look, Johnny's with her too! Maybe something happened? Mama, Mama text Grandma! She'll know!"

"Smooth, Pops. Real smooth." Ebrima stuck her ecto-tongue out playfully before leaning on the wall to relax, "Anyway...we ready to go now?"

"I wanna go play and have fun!" Rocky cheered out, just waiting to go.

Seline was playing with a stuffed bunny while Azure was giggling and kicking in her seat. She saw Cupcake pass by and started waving at the window, "Gampa! Gampa!"

"Now now, let's not cause trouble or start accusing others." Marrie gently reprimanded, "They could just be out getting things for Grandma. You never know."

She did send a text to Cupcake asking if they were okay for now. She knew he'd answer then he'd have the time. For now, she decided to try relax in her seat and rub her belly to calm the kicking in her. "Little one's up from naptime."

Paps chuckled softly, grinning. "yep, we're ready kiddos. i will say i was going to have us drive there though."

He pointed a clawed finger towards the front door. "so butts in the car, a'right. i got a couple things ta grab before we can head out."

Jenny rolled her eyelights, turning around in her seat to try to watch Cupcake as he turned down the street heading towards his house. "Grandpa is almost never on his scooter though! He usually just rides with Grandma!"

Arial nodded, and gripped the back of the driver's seat. "YEAH! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM ON THAT THING FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS!"

Junior put his hands over his mouth, and looked worried. "Didn't Grandpa say it was broken, or...or something was wrong with it?"

Sans let out a slight surprised growl at Arial gripping his seat. "HEY WHOEVER IS ON MY SEAT, BACK OFF. And...and don't worry about Grandpa. He's the smartest man I know, besides your Uncle Papyrus! So he most likely has fixed up the Vespa scooter, and you know that he could have gotten help with that from Grandpapi as well. Three very smart men, surely it would have been fixed."

He lightly reached over and rubbed Marrie's stomach gently. "They know we're going to visit family! They've all gotten quite excited during that time, wouldn't you say, my dearest? Mwehehehe!"

Pulling up to the mansion, he simply waved his pass card he had as family, and went through the automatic gates to the small parking lot that could hold at least 10 vehicles the size of the Aster family van.

Eb shrugged and headed out, Rocky right behind her skipping along. Happy nodded and grabbed their copy of house keys and headed off to the car. Didn't take them long to get in and strap up.

"I already texted grandpa. He'll answer me later on. But let's just enjoy dinner" Marrie smiled as she rubbed her belly again. Having Sans do it made her laugh.

"Appears so. Visiting so much family in one day, huh?" She kept giggling as her tail twitched.

Once they parked out, Marrie got out of her seat carefully, "Can one of you get Azure and Seline out of their car seats please?"

Azure and Seline meanwhile were just giggling and wiggling in their seats, excited to play around in their uncle's huge house.

Napstaton meanwhile was fixing up his hair inside. Part of him felt weird that he was in his 40s, he still felt like he was in his 20s. No one could tell outwardly since his robot body didn't exactly age but he did know a lot of time passed. He just smiled and finished up before slinking over to hug his wife from behind. "Hey sugar wing honey butt~"

He gave a little squeeze to her butt, causing her to squeak and laugh, "God damn it, Nast! Don't...do that!"

"Awww...come on baby...just wanted to have fun. Guests should be here in any sec, just wanted to have some fu-..." He would get cut off by hearing Max yell from another room.

"DAAAAD! UNCLE SANS, AUNT MARRIE AND THE CUZS ARE HERE!"

"Better go get 'em, hotshot. Come on." Zhara patted his cheek before heading off, but not before trailing a wing under Napsta's chin for a playful hint. Even in pregnancy, he still felt his wife had the moves. "Hey! Wait up! I'm coming, silver wing!"

Max and Nikki would be the ones meeting their uncle, aunt and cousins at the door.

Paps went over to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of wine from their cabinet; one he'd made himself. It was a hobby he'd gotten into, and he'd made a honeyed strawberry flavor this batch. Putting it into his inventory; he then grabbed a packet of his medicated cigarettes and sighed to himself.

It just was dinner...with an incredibly loud cousin-in-law...and his little brother, and all of their combined children. He knew if he had too, he could always pop out with Happy and take a breather with a cigarette of his. After mentally prepping himself, he went out to the car, and headed out to Napstaton's mansion as well.

Sans was carrying Azure and Seline in his arms, and he grinned widely to Max and Nikki. "WELL HELLO, MAX AND NIKKI! WE DECIDED TO COME A BIT EARLY ACTUALLY! I KNOW PAPYRUS AND HAPPY WILL PROBABLY BE A BIT LATE, THEY NEARLY ALWAYS ARE. OKAY KIDS, GO HAVE SOME FUN!"

He stepped inside the house, and shifted the twins in his arms. "No, no Seline, Papa's medals aren't chew toys!" Despite it being a 'simple family dinner' he still decided to wear his dress uniform; though he was intending on taking the jacket off before dinner.

Junior laughed brightly and went zooming past Sans, his tail waving happily. "MAX, let's play guitar hero! OH, HEHEHE! I've brought the import from China~ Uncle Pap got it for me online!"

Arial giggled and smiled at Nikki. "Wanna see my latest ballet routine, Nikki?" Jenny pushed her sister to the side, brandishing her baseball in her hand. "Nooo! Let's go to the play room in the basement and knock around baseballs! I got my metal bat in my inventory!"

Sans blinked and frowned. "Jennifer Aster, you weren't supposed to take that from the house!"

Ebrima was chilling in her seat, playing with a rubix pyramid. Like a rubix cube but the puzzle was in the shape of a pyramid. It was a gift from her Grandpa to challenge her. She handed it over to her little brother who happily mixed it up for her again before handing it back so she can resolve it.

Seline just giggled and decided to tug and play with her Daddy's medals instead. Azure just bit into the stuffed bunny's ear instead, preferring that over the cold metal her sister liked. Marrie was able to quell down Seline's teething. Did not help those two had inherited their Daddy's teeth.

Max and Nikki waved at their cousins, aunt, and uncle, until they were confronted with their younger cousins stuff. Max was more than happy to take on Junior with Guitar Hero since it was his favorite game. "Duuuuuude! Heck yeah! Let's go! Uh, just watch out if ya play drums. My sis kinda did a number on a wine bottle today."

NIkki however looked a bit uncomfortable with both of her cousins trying to pull her away at once.

"Jennifer...bat...now." Marrie held out her hand to take the bat away from her, "You know the rules about bringing sports equipment outside of the house." She wasn't in the mood to pay for more broken windows, walls, or Merciful Angel forbid another emergency glass chassis replacement. She was lucky Happy was so forgiving for that last one.

"Hey, like, we can chill out and do stuff, right? Like...we got games and stuff. Dad got the bowling alley stuff fixed if ya wanna do some rounds of that instead." Nikki tried to quell down that part. Her and her brother were more into music, gaming, and special effects just like their dad. Nikki could dance and sing like her dad, but Max had a better time with doing the aerial stunts and acrobatics like his mom. But together they always made a really good team, that's how they liked it.

Paps came closer to the mansion and was fishing around in his wallet for a moment. "crap...crap where's that card pass?"

Looking around in the dashboard, he growled in irritation, and then popped open the glove compartment. A hastily shoved in map went springing out over Happy's lap along with a few bowties, some golf pencils and a lighter that was shaped like a naughtily clad human female without her head or legs. On the back of the lighter it said 'Lyon's Den' with an address.

Sans shook his head at Jenny as she brought out her baseball bat and that along with her baseball, was handed to Marrie. "I am disappointed in you, Jennifer... There are reasons why it's not allowed outside the house. Luckily...the worst that's happened was your Auncle Happy's chassis, which was still bad anyways! What if you had hit Grandpa's head?"

Jenny clasped her hands over her mouth and shook her head quickly. "No no no no! I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry Mama!"

Junior went off with Max to play guitar hero with him, excited to have some fun.

Arial looked down for a moment, then to Nikki. "Sure, bowling sounds great!"

Happy looked at the stuff the clattered onto their lap, only to raise an eyebrow at the lighter, "...Papy...why do you have this...?"

Ebrima was already snickering as Rocky sat there blissfully unaware of what was going on since he was playing a game with headphones on.

"It's okay, sweetie...just..please watch out, okay?" Marrie sighed and put the bat and baseball in her inventory.

"Come on you two, we can chill in the bowling room and you can show me your moves there, Arri. We got a little dance floor there too. Not Dad's place without one." Nikki led the way off to go play with the two. Same with Max as he ran off to set up the game again.

Napstaton and Zhara headed over, Napsta doing his best to help Zhara down the stairs even though she didn't necessarily needed it.

"Hey dudes! What's up?! Welcome back over!" Napstaton waved as they got down.

"Hey guys! Good to see you two! Been a while." Marrie waved as Azure and Seline ran off to go and explore about, more just toddling behind Max and Junior.

Darren was just driving up to the mansion security, he had his pass ready when he say Pap's car. "Huh...well..least we're not the only ones running a little late."

Paps blushed a bright orange, and pulled his wallet out again. "um, ehh...nyeeeh, some client that i'd done a mural for decided to give me that as a joke or something. i'm kinda embarrassed by it, so i just use it in the car... it's an emergency lighter essentially!"

After a few moments of rifling he found the card pass stuck between a library card and an old movie rental place card from back in the Underground of all places. "...i still have my card from 'falchi's u-rent video of new home'...i could have sworn i gave all my old underground cards to you for scrapbooking, bae..."

Reaching out, he swiped his card pass, and then went in after the gate opened.

Jenny and Arial both ran off happily to enjoy time with Nikki, while Arial began singing and doing pirouettes down the hallway.

"It's lovely to see you too, Napsta! Certainly has been quite a bit of time, nearly four months actually!" Sans grinned, as he adjusted the medals on his jacket. "You know, I've heard plans of celebrating eleven years on the surface happening soon enough! Would have been ten, but we had that horrible thunderstorm, knocked out the power grid for nearly a week, preventing any celebrations...that was one of the few times I've heard my brother so scared."

Kintaro smiled, chuckling. "You had to try to finish that last bit... getting paint on your shoes. But at least you had a second pair that fit you so nicely... I know you're picky about your shoes, anata."

Happy managed a small laugh as Pap drove into the mansion lot. "That's okay. Never hurts to make a new page if you want me to put it in there..."

"suuuuure dad. sure...emergencies~" Eb ribbed at him before finishing her pyramid puzzle again.

Nikki flew off easy to try and race them over to the room. Most times the cousins would hang around was of school.

"Yeah dude! Sorry about that! Things have been getting busy with the new businesses and whatevs! I'd had to travel a lot, but it's good to be back!" Napsta held Zhara close. The two had retired from being on camera for the past 4 years. Zhara unfortunately had to cut her performances short due to some accidents and Napstaton didn't want to take chances anymore. Especially after a really bad one where it left her hospitalized for three weeks with a bad neck injury, broken wing, and a close call with her back and head. But the bat monster seemed okay for the most part.

Napsta retired two years after, wanting to focus on family. But he did run a stream nightclubs that cluttered the country as well as a music studio and radio station to promote monster music and new popular stuff as he wanted to give artists like him the same chance in the spotlight. He did have to leave every now and again but it wasn't like before where both Zhara and him were gone for months at a time with the kids.

"I wanted the sunrise to have a few nice birds. They still turned out very lovely, thank you." Darren chuckled as he swiped the card into the security check.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the look of their shoes. That's what an old friend of mine used to say. So I do my best to look nice to show just that." Darren pulled up into the lot, "Though, I have a feeling it might not do us much good since this is all family. Family with a large quantity with young children."

Paps chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot next to his brother's tank of a van. He nodded, handing over the old card. "i'd like that, happy; there's a few other old things i found, we can actually put together a nice page for it all."

Turning the car off, he rolled his eyelights at his eldest daughter. "...hahahaha, real funny ebby. and leave your pyramid in the car, don't need you losing that again. i don't exactly feel like popping around your uncle's house like i'm looking for a darn triforce when you inevitably lose it. oh, and you two don't forget, you're going to spend a couple days this week with grandpapi and grandmami, over in 'little fell'; a'right?"

Sans grinned and lightly put his tail around Marrie's back. "Oh it's not a problem! I'm just glad we're able to spend time together, like tonight. The triplets were so excited to come here to see your twins! It's why we came here a bit early actually. Oh darn, I usually bring a little gift, but we forgot..."

"And even more soon, anata." Kintaro gently rubbed the top of his stomach, and smiled a bit. "I thought those birds are beautiful for the ceiling..."

His smile grew as he watched Darren drive further into the parking lot by the mansion. "Hehe, hai; but if it makes you feel better about things, with your shoes, then you keep doing what you always do, I say. Oh...it has been awhile since I have seen Napsta; working in the old ice cream parlor in town..."

"I'd love that very much..." Happy blushed and kissed Pap's cheek.

"Alright. I'll leave it here. Everyone's gunna pester me to play anyway." Eb shrugged and put her pyramid in a good spot as Rocky got out of the car in energized excitement that you normally get with a 7 year old.

Both froze at the mention of Little Fell and groaned. "Just please be nice. They're not all bad. You love your Grandpapi and Grandmami..." Happy tried to get 'em back to better spirits.

"We like them, Ren. Just not who we know we're gunna inevitably hear..." Eb sighed and got out of the car.

"My ears are gunna hurt! Cousins yell a lot!" Rocky headed off to be with his sister. Much as they loved their fell fam, they could be a lot with the noise that came with their cousins and their shenanigans.

"Hey, don't stress out about it! We don't need gifts bro. You're fam! It's good!" Napsta assured as he led Sans and Marrie to the outside patio where likely dinner was going to be served since it had the most amount of space.

There was a large enough dining table to seat everyone plus more with comfortable patio chairs, lights up on the top that weren't turned on yet since the sun was still out, a large grass area and to the back and side had the gated pool. There was a smaller shallow pond nearby where some flowers and weeds grew, but instead of fish it held snails

"Hopefully the kids enjoy themselves. I know Max's been looking forward to seeing Junior again." Zhara put a wing around Napstaton, seeming pretty content.

"Guess he just needs some guy time. You know he's been trying to weasel the gender of the baby out of me? He's really hoping for a boy, I keep finding blue ribbons on my belly when I wake up from a nap." Marrie let out a small snort in her laughter.

Darren managed a smile, glad for his snake husband. "Has been a while, hasn't it. Even in his retirement, he's still somewhat busy." He parked the car best he could with Sans's not so mini van around. "I did hear his children are following in his footsteps now. They're learning how to mix music like him. Quite sweet if I say so myself."

Paps got out from the car, and stretched; his long tail popping and cracking slightly. "yeah, you two better be nice for grandpapi and grandmami. renny is right; they both love you a lot. and even if it doesn't seem like it, your cousins love you too. well...they like you."

He thought for a moment, remembering back to how it went with the battle of their Overlord Asgore. "...your cousins tolerate you. don't piss 'em off. let's get inside for now."

Blinking, he looked around; and then scratched his head, seeing only his spouse standing near him. "...shit they ran off. oh well, hopefully they heard me, nyeh..."

Sans stayed standing, as Marrie took at seat at the table; and he smoothed his jacket down a bit. "Oh yes...Junior even got one of my old neckerchiefs out and draped it over her belly! It was cute actually!"

Kintaro slithered out from the car carefully; and came around to Darren's side of their car, nodding. "Mhm...it's rather beautiful actually."

He lightly leaned against his husband, his tail lightly curling around the back of Darren's legs. "I can only hope our children are like them, absorbing what we know, and taking after us as much as they care too...oh, I am so nervous for seeing our foster child tomorrow...what if they feel like we're just getting them for our baby? I had that thought going through my head earlier today..."

"If they didn't, we can remind them later, honey bear." Happy assured and leaned on him gently, "Let's go say hi...knowing Ebby, she might have teleported inside already.

Max was shredding at Guitar Hero with Junior having all the fun in the world, only stop and scream when Eb and Rocky suddenly teleported in. "hey." "HI! WE'RE HERE!"

"Dudes...don't...do that...angel above..." Max seemed winded from the sudden scare.

"Aww. How cute!" Zhara chuckled as she also took a seat, "You ready for baby number six? I still don't know how you do it, Marrie. I'm barely getting by with the twins and now this one."

"We're ready. It took some practice but Sansy and I have done pretty good so far, I think. But I think we both agreed six kids are more than enough. We have a big enough family." Marrie giggled and rubbed her belly, "Doctor did say I could have them any day now, they were healthy enough and grown. Thinks that it could be my magic that got used to having multiples so it's treating this baby very well."

Darren managed a kiss on Kintaro's cheek, more than content with him like that, "I hope they take something out of us too...but long as they're happy it matters to me none. As for this foster child, I don't try and think about that. We were planning for adoption well before we knew about our child. And we'll love them just as much as the little one here. We just need to show that. And you can love like no one else, my snake." He gently rubbed his thumb on Kintaro's cheek, hoping that helped out.

Paps chuckled a bit, wrapping his tail around Happy. Seeing their kids had gone inside already, he leaned down slightly and gave Happy a passionate kiss. Just barely nipping their metallic cheek in the process.

"i love you hapstablook. have i told you that lately?" He nuzzled them, hurgling softly in his chest in happiness.

Junior leapt on top of the sofa, suddenly growling loudly in startled fear, baring his fangs. "HOW ARE YOU SO LOUD, ROCKY?!"

He lowered his stance and sighed, a bright green blush across his cheeks. "S-Sorry about that..."

Sans nodded, chuckling softly. As he stood there, he sighed running his hand over his skull. His working white eyelight trailed over to his wife and he smiled happily. Not having to watch his kids, he was letting his magic rest for a bit, rendering his left eye blinded. "I honestly couldn't ask for more in my life, Zhara. A beautiful and stunningly smart wife, healthy children, and, uh...let's be honest, an extension on the Royal Guard's pension."

"I was proud to represent the retired guards in the dual case between the monsters and human government last year. I still could not believe that the human government wanted to impose a 50 year limit on Royal Guard pension! We are monsters not humans, damnit!" Sans growled softly as he pounded one gloved fist into his other.

Paps had shortcut with Happy to the backyard and he chuckled. "still going on about that court case you won, bro?"

Sans huffed, shaking his head. Still he came over to his older brother and hugged him happily. Without a second thought, Paps picked up his brother, holding him like he always did.

Almost instantly, Sans put his head against Paps shoulder, closing his eyes happily. Paps grinned as he walked over back to the group.

"thirty-three, has five kids, another on the way...still loves being held like this..." Paps snickered softly.

"I STILL SNUGGLE MAMA AND PAPA TOO, AND PAPI WILL STILL HOLD ME LIKE HE ALWAYS DID. SO WHAT?" Sans countered, his tail waving from side to side, obviously pleased that his older brother was holding him.

Kintaro had the biggest yellow blush across his cheeks. "Awwww, Darren..."

He wrapped his arms around his husband, hissing happily, giving him another kiss. His pink tongue flicked out, as they came closer to the front door. "Oooh, I can smell the food! It's so good!"

"I always love hearing it, honey bear..." Hapy giggled before they were shortcutted to the back yard.

"Nothing wrong with being cuddly with family. I'm getting all mine after coming back!" Napsta started nuzzling Zhara, earning a small laugh from her.

"It is cute to see you two so close. Not many others could do the same thing." Zhara pointed out with Marrie nodding in agreement.

"easy guys. relax. bro's just excited, right Rocky Road?" Eb gave him a pat on the head, earing a small smile from the kid as he went to go take a seat on the couch. "so what's going on here? gaming stuff like usual?"

"Yep! Nikki, Arial, and Jen are all in the bowling room if you dudes want." Max pointed out. Rocky wasted no time and rushed off to go do bowling.

Eb however stayed with the boys. Her girl cousins were cool but she always did like being with the guys. "oh yeah...trying to get your time in before you get all the craziness that comes with baby siblings, huh...?"

Darren happily kissed back before nuzzling him lightly. A human maid ended up answering the door and led the couple off to the backyard where the rest were. She didn't seem all surprised by the monsters, having worked in the house for a while.

Napstaton did notice when they arrived, "Heyyyy! K-man! Darren! What's up dudes? Glad you could make it!"

Paps chuckled, setting Sans back down. He smoothed out his jacket and smiled happily. "eh, i know you love being close, bro. i ain't gonna deny you that, might have to start sitting down to hug ya, short stuff...but, i'll always be your big bro."

Sans sighed, nodding a bit as he came back over to Marrie's side. "Of course brother. I love you, Papyrus. Just, try to remember to take some time to relax. You're nearly ten years older than me, and yet you work twice as hard..."

Paps yawned, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up as he sat a bit far away from the others, so the smoke didn't bother them all. "well that's what tonight is right?"

Jen was happy playing bowling with them, and she pulled out a packet of jerky from her inventory, chewing away at it. Arial sniffed a bit, and nearly salivated. "SISSY, GIVE ME A PIECE!"

Jen laughed and tossed her the packet. "Here ya go. Eat what you want, sis. I mean we are having dinner soon..." She saw Rocky and chuckled as he came running to the bowling alley. "Hey, Rocky-boy!"

Kintaro smiled, and nodded. "It is a pleasure to be here as well, Napstaton." He bowed slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks as he came over closer to the table, sitting on his coil near Zhara and Marrie.

Darren waved at everyone before going to hug his little sister. "Been too long, in my opinion. You all look well." He took a seat by Kintaro with a smile.

"Not for me it isn't. But it's good seeing you anyway." Marrie laughed and hugged her big brother back, "You're getting kids barely now, huh? How's that been going?"

"Well enough. We're meeting our foster child tomorrow for introductions, see if they would like to give us a try. And the little one has been doing well." Darren leaned with Kintaro to talk with the rest.

Nikki was about to take her turn when she saw Rocky run in, "Hey! It's the Rockster! What's going on little pebble?"

"Hi Jen! Hi Ari! Hi Nikki! I'm here for the dinner! But I wanna play! Whatcha doooooing?" Kid was already bustling with energy. Nikki always found it funny how different he was compared to his parents and older sister.

Meanwhile with Eb, Max, and Junior, they were all messing around and talking. "Really hoping for brothers, huh?" Eb chuckled as she bit into a cherry flavored lollipop.

"I don't gotta hope, Eb. I KNOW it's a boy! Mom told dad, and dad started screaming around the house wanting the world to know. Mom stopped him but we know it's a boy." Max chuckled as he sipped on a soda, "What about you, Juns? You parents come clean about your baby sib yet? Or nah?"

Kintaro just happily listened to them all as they continued in their conversations, his attention on smelling all the good smells from the kitchen; his tongue constantly flickering in and out.

Arial giggled brightly, and perched herself on the ball return, her bony cat tail waving and twitching. "Well we're playing bowling, but Jen keeps going on and on about her latest games in her summer baseball league."

Jen popped about piece of jerky into her mouth and she laughed. "Well I mean I am best in my co-ed team, of course I'm gonna brag!"

Junior crossed his arms, looking very much like his father just then, his bony cat ears flattened against his skull. "NO! I WANT A BROTHER SO BADLY! IT'S ALL GIRLS, AND JENNIFER!"

He stomped his sneakered foot on the floor, grousing. "Only other guy is Dad! And he's either off doing stuff for the retired guards or he's fishing or spending time with Mom. Or he's out on the Delight. Doing both."

He shuddered, his bony gator tail rattling.

"How have you been doing, Papyrus? Well I hope." Darren decided to ask, wanting to make some conversation with the other part of his family.

"Baseball's fun! But Daddy won't let me play anymore after what happened to Renny. But that's okay! I like running and playing guitar more! Auntie Vera is teaching me!" Rocky kept bouncing in place, lot of energy for his little body.

Nikki did her best not to laugh at the memory. She only had been told the story but still found it semi-hilarious. "Hey, least you know you got a good swing, huh Jen?"

Eb let out a chuckle at her cousin's pouty look, "aww cheer up. if ya want, you can borrow Rocky. yeah...that sounds like your dad alright. hey...could be worse."

"Yeah. You haven't seen my folks after my dad comes home from tours. I do not take soundproof panels for granted, anymore..." Max shuddered at the memory of a hide and seek game gone wrong. Nikki and him made a mutual agreement to never hide in and around their parents' bedroom ever again.

"you two are such babies. chill. besides, not like you guys are the only two guys in the family. both of ya can visit the multitude of other cousins we got. speaking of, Rocks and i are gettin' stuck with grandmami and papi for the weekend. which no doubt means i'm getting stuck with my edgy counter-brother and his creepy ass sister, or the dumbass pranking trio." Eb rolled her eyes, she liked her fell cousins but they could be a pain in the ass some of the time. The eldest one was okay though and Rockwell was okay to a point. Still didn't mean she missed hearing after spending at least a day with 'em.

Paps nodded, letting a curl of smoke from his nose hole. "yeah i'm doing alright, kinda forgot about uh, tonight...but yeah i'm just working on smoothing out some stuff with the mayor, and gettin' some things done..."

"got another appointment at the arthritis doctor...one of the reasons why the kids are being shipped off for a couple days this weekend. i hate that doctor, i swear he must be a descendant of one of the damn human mages, because he likes to torture me in those appointments..." He muttered, his tail laying slack against the ground as he lounged in the patio chair.

Jen frowned softly and she sighed. "That's true, but I don't like that I hurt Auncle Happy though. Uncle Papyrus looked like he was going to kill me, I swear..."

Arial hugged herself for a moment. "Papa looked scary too, his eyelights were out, both of them. And he just said for us to leave. Papa nearly never talks softly like that, but he did...and Uncle Pap was screaming...he nearly never does that either..."

Junior listened and sighed. "I'm really sorry to hear that Ebby. Grandmami and Grandpapi are nice and all, but why do our fathers counterparts decide that if we're being watched, it's perfect for their kids to be watched too?"

"I'll be going with him. I'd feel bad if I wasn't there to support him..."Happy felt bad everytime they had to go to this particular doctor.

"Dude, if ya hate the guy so much, why do ya keep going to 'em? Isn't there like...another doctor you can see?" Napstaton seemed confused about the whole thing.

Rocky headed over to hug Jen, "But it's okay! Renny was okay! They didn't get mad or anything! Just scared me and Daddy. Their glassy stuff is lots stronger now!" He didn't seem to be too stressed out about it now, "Renny took care of daddy after when they got fixyed! So it's okay!"

"Heh, yeah. It's funny, dad went off to Aunt Undyne after too to get upgraded a little afterwards. He was kinda late on the updates anyway." Nikki chuckled and rolled her ball to get a strike.

"no idea. but it sucks ass and i'm gunna have to pack extra ear plugs to sleep through all that..." Eb sighed and bit into her lollipop.

Paps shrugged. "he's the only guy who specializes in arthritis in monsters that are purely skeletal, with magic-based tendons and ligaments. other doctors are better with more animal type monsters, like darren, marrie, and undyne, where they have physical, visible connections."

He pulled up his long sleeve, turning his arm over; which displayed his wrist bones, tibia and fibula, along with his elbow joint. "see how it looks like i have nothing connecting all this together? it's actually my concentrated magic that connects it all together. the worst is when i get low with my magic, my joints get looser, which increases my pain nearly ten fold."

Jen blinked a bit at her cousin. "What happened to Uncle Pap after Auncle Happy's glass broke? I...I forgot..."

Arial sighed, her frame was next. "Jenny, don't you remember? Uncle Papy had to support Auncle Happy's soul with his magic, he nearly passed out...or, oh wasn't it nearly worse, Rocky?"

Junior sighed, and he rifled through his inventory, pulling out a can of root beer. "Well at least it's the weekend! I know when Mom has her latest baby we're all getting shipped off to Grandma and Grandpa's house..."

"Ah. Damn, that sucks bro." Napstaton felt bad for that. He was going to say more when a monster butler came over and whispered to him. "Oh! Oh sweet! Thanks man! Yeah! Just bring the food out here and call the kids down!"

The butler nodded and headed off. "Good news dudes! Dinner's ready!" Napstaton seemed really happy with that.

Rocky shook his head, "No. That's what happened. Renny fainted and I thought they got really really hurt...daddy did too until Aunt Undyne came to see. Renny shut down for a little while so they wouldn't feel a lot of hurt but Aunt Undyne fixed it quick enough to take them back to her house."

"Sheesh...that's gotta hurt." Nikki shuddered at that thought but stopped to check their phone, "Oh cool! Dinner's ready! ...Wait...uh...dudes...Weren't Seline and Azure here like...5 minutes ago...?"

"probably for the best, unless you wanna wake up at every hour on the hour of the night because someone's hungry or needs attention." Eb shrugged as she ate her lollipop.

"Again, Never taking sound proof walls for granted ever again. But it should be cool though! We get sibs to mess around with! Well..more than usual. Maybe Nikki and I can get a whole act together with 'em once we figure out the music stuff!" Max seemed excited for that. He felt his phone go off and checked up on it, "Oh! Hey! Dinner's ready!"

Kintaro looked excited for dinner, and Pap grinned, as he gently ran his fingers through Happy's hair after he tugged his sleeve back down.

Jen nodded, and sighed as she laid back on the floor in boredom. When she heard that Seline and Azure weren't there, she sat up quickly. "Oh crap!"

Arial and Jen went running down the hallways, looking for the twins.

Junior took another sip of his root beer and shrugged. "Sounds like a great plan though. Awesome, dinner!"

Across town, Red had eaten his portion of lamb, and was laying under the cabinet with the shank bone, chewing it happily as he watched while Mars was still sitting at the table.

Happy giggled lightly before taking a seat as the butlers started setting out the food and dish ware.

Rocky was taken by Nikki to follow the rest, hoping they could find the kids.

Seline and Azure were currently outside. Having slipped past their cousins and snuck up on their daddy to hug him. They laughed moment they got a hold of a leg each from him.

"i'll teleport us there. come on..." Eb yawned and grabbed her cousins, easily popping down to the backyard for food.

Mars was currently looming through some bills, already finished with dinner. Crimson was stuck on fish duty as another part of their punishment for their stupid prank. Julia ended up going to her room. And Jackson was on the couch reading some car magazines.

Mars sighed and put down her pen after taking care of a few things.

Sans seemed surprised when his twins grabbed into his legs as he was taking off his jacket. So much so, that his clawed hands grabbed onto his shirt popping open a few buttons. "AH! You...little scamps! How did you two get away from your siblings?"

He continued to take his jacket off, hanging it on the back of the chair; then he picked up the girls, and smiled to them. "Mwehehehe! You two are just so adorable!" He settled into the chair beside Marrie; giving her a loving kiss. "I can see why we have so many of them, it's hard to disagree when they are the most cute thing ever at this age!"

Paps rolled his eyelights at his brother, chuckling. "yeah, well, i'd say that's a different thing for the one who carries, bro. my orange ectogel looks like a friggin roadmap after our two bundles of joy."

He took a swig from the cup of tea he'd poured for himself. "well, i mean it was already a roadmap anyways from our 'magic donor' but yeah, it's uh...i really can't go shirtless anymore. and i don't even have tits anymore!"

Kintaro blushed so deeply, his entire cheeks and nose were a yellow tinged color now, as the magic flushed to his cheeks. "Oh my goodness..." He whispered mostly to himself. Kinta knew the skeleton brothers were somewhat crass in their own sweet way, but he hadn't been around them that often to know they spoke so openly about children, the process of having them, and their own bodies just like it was nothing.

Sans thought for a moment, holding Seline and Azure still in his arms. "Hmm...you could always get a nice undershirt like I have!"

Paps tugged on his collar a bit, revealing the black 'slimming' undershirt he wore underneath his green button-up shirt. "i already wear a 'slimming' one. kinda, keeps everything where it should be."

His tail flicked a bit, as he started to take a bite from the food on his plate; as everyone had gotten their meal by then. but you shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff, mr. skelegator adonis. no wonder you and marrie are having so many kids...

Sans shook his head, chuckling brightly. Oh I'm no adonis anymore! I've got a bit of a gut on me actually, can't seem to get rid of it! I think my low hp and age are kinda catching up with me finally, brother.

when's the last time you saw a doctor?

JUST LAST WEEK, WHEN WE SAW PAPA.

no doofus, a real doctor, a medical doctor...

TWO WEEKS AGO, AT MARRIE'S OB-GYN APPOINTMENT.

noooo, your doctor goddamnit!

...MAYBE...EH, TWO YEARS AGO? I DON'T GET SICK MUCH ANYMORE...I'M ACTUALLY PRETTY HEALTHY.

when did the, uh, gut start happening?

IF YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT!

oh my god no. i know you wear a moonstone necklace always just to prevent that...no no, i'm worried about your musculature of your abdomen actually. it can reveal a lot about a monster's physical state if something is suddenly changing from it's normal state...have you have any other symptoms out of the ordinary? your soul is in a normal peak rhythm, your pulse is steady, any balance issues, any further vision issues when using activated magic?

Sans stared at his brother, as he tried to eat a few bites of dinner, while fighting off his own twin daughters from playing in his plate and he glared at Papyrus. "...CAN I JUST EAT IN PEACE, BROTHER. ASK ME TWENTY QUESTIONS SOME OTHER TIME, AND I WILL GLADLY PLAY WITH YOU. RIGHT NOW, I'D LIKE TO EAT MY DINNER WITH OUR FAMILY IN PEACE, PLEASE."

He stood up from the table, carrying Seline and Azure over towards a playpen that thankfully the human maid had brought out. "Thank you Consuela...okay you little munchkins! You're getting to play in here for now, so Papa can eat his food!"

Going to his inventory, he pulled out an extra toy for each of them, and handed them to his daughters, smiling at them. "Papa loves you both so much..." Leaning slightly over them, he gently ran his hands over their heads; chuckling softly. As he was leaning over, it felt like there was this crushing sensation on his chest; almost like when he was thrown across the room during the battle with Tahi; years ago.

Deciding to ignore it, he stood back upright quickly after being nearly completely bent at the waist to give his daughter's kisses. That was an incredibly bad idea.

The last thing he saw was his family looking back at him, then suddenly the paved patio as he fell onto his side. He was having a soul attack, and a very, very long overdue seizure was what brought it around.

Happy and Marrie started giggling as they watched their husbands get at each other. Darren didn't mind too much but he did give a hand to Kintaro, he was a little used to the brothers' way of talking. Napstaton didn't mind at all along with Zhara as they ordered a playpen for the twins.

"I really do think you should go see a doctor, Sansy. It has been a while...little check up wouldn't hurt." Marrie pointed out gently.

Both the twins started giggling and laughing as their Dad carried and held them. With the toys given they were ready to play, only to look confused and call out to their dad when he fell to the ground. They'd only start crying when they heard their Mom scream.

"HOLY SHIT!" Napstaton yelled out before looking to Consuela, "Call for help! Please!" The maid ran off to call for emergency services as Darren sprang to action to check help his brother-in-law.

Eb managed to get there, only to see the commotion, "what the...? dad? what's going on?!"

"What's wrong with Uncle Sans?! Dad? Mom?" Max looked over in fear as Marrie was crying and trying to get to him but Zhara held her back to give Darren the room he needed to help the skelegator.

Arial, Jen, Rocky, and Nikki had come up behind Max, Junior and Eb. Jen looked terrified, while Arial was trying to run over to Sans side. "PAPA!" Jen held back on her sister, shaking her head. "No no, you gotta give Uncle Darren room, sis!"

Junior ran the other way around the table, and started to help with Zhara holding his mother back. "Mama! You gotta sit...Papa s-should be okay!"

Paps shortcut onto the other side of his little brother, shaking his head. "shit shit, this is my fault...fuck! m-maybe it's jus a seizure, he ain't one in years...i-i mean he does have epilepsy!" He scanned Sans body as he'd started to tremble, as a slight nervous smile crossed his face. That smile soon fell, along with whatever words were in his mouth.

"oh fuck, it's not just that..." He looked to Darren, trying to stablilize his brother with what medical knowledge he knew; while Darren healed what he could.

Paps looked up to his daughter, frowning, he didn't want to do this; but he had a feeling how the night was going to go; he just could tell. "ebrima, get your brother; get all your cousins, leave max and nikki. shortcut over to grandma's now, take three trips. tell them it's a medical emergency, i'll come pick you up when we're done okay? hopefully it shouldn't be long."

Marrie only kept crying as she was held back, she ended up stopping fighting back and hugging Junior close as she screamed and cried out for him.

Happy headed off to get the twins and go with Eb. Eb just gave a nod, "Y-Yeah...got it dad." She took the twins from her renny, Arial, Jen, and her brother before shortcutting away. Rocky didn't get to see the commotion thankfully so he was left utterly confused.

Moment they got to the house, she ran around looking for her grandparents, "GRANDMA! GRANDPA! HELP! HELP!" She started looking more panicked now, a trait left over from her renny as she started getting stressed out. Wasn't helping that she had the twins screaming and crying in her arms.

"M-Ma...what do we do?" Max didn't like the sight of what was going on. Neither did Nikki, "We can't just stand here right?!"

"...Go get some blankets, a pillow, and some water for me? Please? That might help." Zhara looked to her kids who just nodded and flew off as fast as they could. She didn't know if that was exactly going to help, but it would at least keep her kids busy enough.

Darren was doing as best as he could tp try and keep Sans stable with his magic, "Stay with me Sans..stay with me...Papyrus this would not be the time to start blaming yourself! We need to focus here until help arrives!"

Junior gently rubbed his Mama's back worriedly, keeping his sights straight ahead. He didn't dare look to his Papa, he needed to be strong for his Mama's sake, no matter what happened!

In the Aster-Brewer house it had been a nice and quiet evening, as Wingdin had been knitting while Cupcake had been playing piano after they'd had an admittedly early dinner. After some time together; they'd gone to bed as they both were pretty tired. That only lasted about five minutes it seemed as their grandchildren came screaming into their house.

Wingdin got from the bed as quickly as she could, grabbing a house robe for herself before she came running out from the bedroom; Cupcake right on her tail, just in his boxers and an old t-shirt, his cane gripped tightly in his hand.

"̱̥̤̩Wh͡o̹̕ͅ ̘̪̻i̛̮s̯̭̮̮̝̠̫͘ ̳̖H̲̗̤U͖̖͜R͓T̩̳̟̩ͅI̷͍̱̹̟̹̖N̴̺͕̭̪̻͎̩G ̦̳̮͇̱̫ͅm̷͓̤̝͙̳̼ͅy͙̩̳̻͞ ͉̼̻̺̜͚͠G̫͔R̪͔͎͔̘̳͇AṈ̟̞̹͙́D̴C̫̫̹͘ͅH͓̕I̢̻̦͎̳̝̞͔L̪̟͉̗͟D͏͙̭͍̮̙R̺͚̗̭E҉̠͔̤̮̳Ṉ͈̘͉͝!̻?̛̗̮̖̜!̛̭͓͈"̡͙̥͈̗͓͓

The old man hadn't slipped into that tone of voice in nearly two years, but he was pushed to it in his state of fear of the unknown. Even his dual-colored eyes seemed a bit darker shaded as he looked about the living room confusedly.

Wingdin immediately took Azure and Seline, cradling them to her chest, making soft noises to calm them down. "Shhhh...Grandma has you...it is okay, shhh...shhh...Ebrima, what is going on? You come popping in and scream so loud, I think house on fire or something...what is happening?"

Arial and Jen were in absolute tears by then. They clung to Cupcake, pressing their faces into his chubby sides.

"PAPA'S DYING!" Arial nearly screamed.

"He's all spazzing out on the patio a-at Uncle N-Napsta's! It's worse then when I broke Auncle H-Happy, Grandpa!" Jen blurted out, big blue tears rolling down her cheeks.

"D-DAD TOLD ME TO GET YOU BACK THERE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! PLEASE!" Eb pleaded, doing her best not to get into a panic attack herself as Rocky was still left utterly confused. He decided to hug his sister to try and ground her a bit, seemed to work as she started to keep track of her breathing.

Meanwhile at the house, Napsta had ran back, "They're on their way! How's he doing?"

"Best he can be for now...though I'm not sure how much magic I can keep pumping into him!" Darren was already looking a bit worn out, he hadn't done much healing since he and his sisters were younger.

Marrie was shaking and leaning against Zhara and Junior at this point, her legs were starting to give out. Zhara did manage to help her onto a chair so she wouldn't fall over, "Just take it easy, Marrie...it's okay...it's okay...he'll be okay..."

Cupcake came over closer to Ebrima, letting Wingdin handle the weeping sister and sibling for the moment. He gave her a firm hug, rubbing Eb's back. "It is okay, dear...Papyrus had the right idea to send you here. We just got scared and worried is all. Take some breaths, try to calm yourself...and you should know you're always welcome, Ebrima..."

"What we were wondering, was what happened, but I have a feeling. For now though...how about I put the kettle on for some hot cocoa, hmm? Grandma made some cookies earlier, we can have those; and try to take a little breather, alright?" Cupcake didn't realize it, but his orange eye was glowing stronger than his blue one; as his bravery and courage to stay calm and collected for his grandchildren had kicked in greatly just a few moments before.

Papyrus didn't have healing magic, but he was doing his best to stabilize him as Sans continued to tremble and drool; his eye sockets still darkened and empty. He could feel the crack nearly widening in his brother's soul and he gasped, shaking his head. "no no no...i...i can't let this happen..."

Looking up to Darren with a paled expression, he pulled out a thin syringe with what was left of the Aster-Brewer family's collection of Artificial Determination. "i...i have to use this...i don't know what could happen...l-last time it was used...mom went blind."

"THERE'S NO TIME! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"Eb didn't waste time as she ended up teleporting him back to her Uncle's patio. Rocky had ended up going with since he was still hanging onto his sister.

"DAD! DAD HE'S HERE!" Eb was trying hard not to keep panicking over the situation. Rocky held onto her tight, not liking how she was looking right now.

Darren tried kicking up his magic in hopes he could stop the crack from widening, "We can't afford that for him! There's no telling what it could do! Not like this!" He dindt really trust the determination that was held into that thing. He had no idea what to expect out ot it.

Cupcake blinked a bit, not having expected to have been shortcut that quickly. He went over to his sons and Darren and carefully kneeled down beside Papyrus. Seeing the syringe in his older son's hand, he nearly growled, smacking the last syringe away from Papyrus' hand.

It bounced harmlessly onto the ground, and he moved Papyrus over and placed his gloves onto Sans' chest. A dark, black appearing magic started to come from his gloved hands; as the color drained from his eyes; leaving them just as black as the magic that came from his gloves. He was pulling on what residual Void Magic he still had access too.

"I will not allow my son to fall..." He pushed more magic, and got Sans' soul to stabilize, then it began to heal more; reversing the soul attack it seemed. A pained look crossed his face and after he'd gotten Sans healed; he shuddered, and sat back onto his bottom.

Paps put his arms around Cupcake worriedly. papa, are you okay? i thought you couldn't access that void magic anymore...you still had more in you?

I...took his soul attack from him...I have enough...HP. He doesn't... Cupcake gasped softly, his body melting slightly from the massive amounts of his on DT.

"Darren...don't l-let the children see me...p-p-please..." He tried to turn his head away from the children so they couldn't see his face or body; as it was trying to stay solid.

Darren just nodded, not liking at all where this was going before running off to check on Marrie and the kids. "Ebrima...go back to Grandma...take Junior with you...everything will be okay..."

"B-BUT...GRANDPA! AND UNCLE SANS AND DAD AND..." Ebrima huffed out but Happy was the one who interrupted her.

"You heard him...go...please...it will be okay...It's okay..." Happy headed over to hug their children before taking Junior and letting Eb teleport away. Just as they got back, Eb started to pass out from keeping her panic attack inside. Rocky then started crying over all the commotion as he hung onto his renny and sister.

Ambulance sirens could be heard as they rushed into the house and over to the patio with Napstaton leading them. Zhara meanwhile was taking care of Marrie, who seemed pained in more ways than one. She was hugging Zhara pretty tight, even for all her sobbing and fear. "It'll be okay..look..help is here...everything's okay...? Okay...it's alright..."

Papyrus tried to shield the children from seeing Cupcake, and he sighed tiredly; gently holding his Dad's hand. are you going to be okay? no-nobody is going to understand this...i-i'm the only one, other than papi that can help you...

He carefully helped Cupcake to what was left of his feet (as they were coalesing into a single whitened slimy bottom part with his DT effecting him) and then he shortcut back into the house as the EMTs came further out to the patio.

Sans soul had been healed, with a blackened crack across the now sealed up area. His seizure had finally finished, but his pulse was weak, and his breathing was shallow; his HP down to just 0.75.

Wingdin hurried over, by then the twins were asleep in the pop-up playpen; with Arial and Jen settling into their own bedroom they had at the house. "Happy...the girls haven't been able to tell me much, Ebrima...Ebrima come here..."

She gently picked up Ebrima into her arms easily, holding her close. "It will be okay...it may not seem like it, but it will be okay..."

The ambulance had taken Sans up on a stretcher, Marrie following behind. Darren decided to go off with his sister to make sure she would be okay, leaving Kintaro with Napstaton, Zhara, and their twins. "I'll be back in a moment, Kintaro! I swear of it!"

The amulance would drive off, doing their best to take care of Sans as Marrie tried her best to ignore the pain she was feeling on the way to the hospital. Darren just did his best to comfort her as she held onto Sans's hand. "S-Sansy...S-Sansy...please...please be okay...d-don't leave me...p-please...please..."

At the house, Happy held onto their son and tried to calm him down. Eb was knocked out cold at this point, but she was shaking still from using up a lot of short cuts. Happy tried their best to be strong, "...Sans got hurt...he...I...don't know what happened..but...he just...fell over...and started to have a seizure...or...what..we thought was a seizure...it wasn't...and...and..." They started to shake too as tears started to fall. Rocky was still crying and hanging onto his Renny, scared of what was happening.

Sans' eyelight faintly started to flicker a bit, incredibly dim; as his breathing started to pick up more in it's strength. "...Mar...I won't..." He could barely talk, his mouth hanging open as he struggled to breath still. "...go...any...where..."

Wingdin settled into the recliner, and sighed softly. "Oh my god...my baby boy...all we can do...is hope...a-and pray..." She gently settled Ebrima into the recliner; then she went to the kitchen, where her small blue echo flower sat in it's old cracked flowerpot. It was still the same flower she'd plucked the day that Sans was born.

Cradling it in her hands, she brought it into the living room and placed it reverently on the coffee table. "This was plucked...when Sans was born. I have kept this alive, and I pray and talk to it every night, Hapsta. I tell it my wishes...my hopes...my dreams...for my entire family. This little flower, came from Underground. And is as old as he is."

Back in the house, Papyrus sat with Cupcake in the side room he'd shortcut them both too. "papa...are you going to be okay? you're starting to melt again...did you use too much energy...do you need more dt maybe?"

Cupcake could only nod, as he rested against the couch. Pap went back to his inventory, and prepped the needle again; sighing. "...this is...all we have left, papa. i hope we don't need this again..."

As Papyrus coaxed out his Papa's dripping black soul; he carefully injected the man with the last bit of DT; as Napstaton had came inside where they were.

Marrie sniffled and held onto his hand as Darren rubbed her back. It felt like an eternity but was really only a few moments before they ushered Sans into the hospital for treatment and care. Marrie wanted to go with him but suddenly got weak in the knees as she got to the front entrance. Darren managed to catch her and tried to get her back onto her feet when he saw the leak his sister made.

"...Oh no...not more of this...We need more help here!" Darren yelled out to some nearby nurses as they tried helping her onto a wheelchair. Marrie wanted to keep crying for Sans but ended up crying in pain as she was wheeled away to another part of the hospital. Delivery was imminent.

Happy looked at the flower, they didn't know how powerful it could be, but they could only hope for the best.

Napstaton looked relieved as he found the two, "There you two are! For a second I thought you dudes went off with Sans! You okay?"

Sans could hear Darren yelling as they'd pushed his gurney further into the hospital. "...Mar...my wife...she..." Despite his weakness, he started to try to sit up on the bed; his arms shaking violently as he tried to get himself up and out of the bed to help her. "...H-HELP...HER..."

Wingdin closed her eyes, and started to pray to the little flower. Please, my son is having health issues...yet again. I fear more things are going to happen, and we all need your protection, your care; Dear Sweet Angel...your insight brought us out from the Underground...please, watch over us, even though we have the sun, and sky...I want, no...I need, my dear sweet boy to continue to live for his children...

Papyrus finished injecting Cupcake with the DT, and he sighed. "yeah...i guess we're fine...papa really overdid himself just then. i had to give him the uh...last of our artificial dt."

The nurses tried pushing Sans back onto the bed. One doctor spoke up, "She's being helped by other nurses. We're here for you! Stay on the bed. Get him under, now!" One other nurse tried putting a mask over Sans to knock him out, not wanting for him to hurt himself while they tried treating him.

Marrie was given a different room with Darren beside her to help her through the delivery. He knew this would be a more painful and exhausting one for her.

Happy just sat there and watched Wingdin as they held Rocky who had calmed down enough to sniffles and hiccups. They looked at the flower and sighed ...Please let them be okay...

"Damn...you dudes need anything? Got a call from the hospital and they said they got Sans in. He's getting taken care of, so that's good news." He headed over to check up on Cupcake too. Be bad if he didn't. "How you handling, Daddio? You cool...?"

Sans growled in confusion, weakly kicking his feet, his tail limply hanging to the side. "No... No...M-Marrie!"

As the got the mask over him, he started to breathe, still struggling some. One of the nurses looked up his information, they saw he was half-alligator, then they started to rub his stomach softly. Within a few moments, he had calmed down, and was knocked out by the mask.

Wingdin had finished her prayer of sorts and she sighed, going over to Happy to gently hug them. "We need to be being strong for our family."

Arial came out from the bedroom, hugging her pillow worriedly. "Papa's not gonna die is he? He's only got ten HP Mama said..."

Wingdin gently scooped up the delicate boned Arial, cuddling her. "Arial... You know your Papa survived with only 1 HP from birth to around him being six years old?"

Arial shook her head. "No... I thought he was born with it... that's just a year younger than Rocky!"

Wingdin nodded, as she picked up Ebrima, snuggling the now sleeping girl in her lap as well. "Your Uncle Papyrus...he work and toil, doing so much science like your Grandpa...and he make a medicine. He call it, HPIS, or, Health Point Increaser Serum. It take him from just 1 to 8! He try again but that as far as he got."

Jen came over, and crossed her arms curiously. "But Papa's got ten. How did that work? Did Uncle Papy get it better?"

Wingdin shook her head. "No, no...he really try, nothing work! Being with your Mama...gave him increase in hope. His HP go another point, being with her."

Junior frowned, counting quickly. "...That's still only 9."

The sweet Grandma giggled, and she tapped each of their heads with a string. "You three! When he find out, he gonna be a father...He got another point, as his hope increased more."

Cupcake sighed, looking almost lost, his eyes still a black color, instead of the vibrant dual colors. "...I...I will be. Just need to rest..."

Pap gently took Cupcake's hand, helping him to his thankfully reformed legs and feet. "hey napsta, can you help out kintaro? i got a feeling he won't be back tonight..."

Happy nodded and kept gently holding Rocky, humming a soft tune to help him calm down. Both of them listened to Wingdin's story with Rocky looking much more curious. "...S-So...Uncle Sans...more hope he got...more...HP he got...?" he sniffled out.

"That's right...sometimes it take something big and beautiful to give people hope for their HP to increase...For Sans...that was seeing his family grow strong and happy..." Happy gently explained.

Eb let out a small groan, she was starting to wake up, though she still looked pretty drained and in pain from everything she did.

"Yeah. Zhara's with him right now in one of the guest bedrooms. She's just keeping him company while I went off to find you dudes. You need a ride back home, Dad?" Napstaton looked over at Cupcake in worry, "Unless you want to stay here too. We got the room."

Zhara meanwhile brought over some tea for Kintaro and her, "Here...We...didn't have any jasmine..but..we did have Golden Flower...hope that's okay..."

Wingdin gently rubbed Ebrima's back and smiled sadly. "Hmm...just rest Ebby...Grandma has you...and your Daddy is still with Grandpa."

Cupcake shook his head, leaning forward slightly. "I...n-no Napsta, I'll be a-alright I hope..."

Paps looked closely at his Dad and sighed. "papa, your eyes are still dark...i had thought they would get brighter...that was the last of the determination...chara said they'll give you more if you needed it, their spouse doesn't mind, zie understands..."

Cupcake frowned, rubbing the side of his head a moment. "I know that Kallie understands what Chara would be doing for me...they both are so worried over my health, just like you and Sans are...a-as well as everyone else. All of my family is worried. I am more worried about Sans and M-Marrie though...he just had a soul attack, and I had to seal the crack with my own DT. I am ashamed that it had to go that far to save my boy...t-that could impact him so badly, Papyrus...h-he has never had DT before...injected or imbued..."

Pap rubbed his Dad's back as he began to cry. "...papa we just did what we could. if you imbued it, maybe it'll fade away naturally, like...like a bandaid or something...the hospital would certainly call if they saw something they didn't recognize. i mean, there's a reason you don't go to physicians anymore..."

Kintaro gratefully took the cup of Golden Flower tea and took a sip from it. "It is fine, Zhara...t-thank you, I am grateful for the help. I just hope everything will be fine...I know why Papyrus and Darren told me to stay with you. I cannot drive Darren's car, no feet...and neither of them would want me slithering all the way home, not in my state. Only a month away from having our child...oh, this stress cannot be good for any of us, Zhara..."

He took another sip; then set the cup down on the little table; beginning to unbraid his sandy brown hair. "...And seeing our foster child...we have only read descriptions, no pictures...they do not...know I am a Naga. They believe I have appearance of full monster. T-They might hate me, Zhara...looking like human and snake..."

Tears began to trickle down his cheeks, the stress getting to him. Being the only Naga monster around was rather hard for him still.

Ebby moaned lightly before falling back asleep.

Kryssie has headed over after being in the kitchen with a couple glasses of warm milk with honey, recipe her mom taught her when she couldn't sleep. "Hey... everyone okay?"

"Kyssie..." Rocky was a little happy to see her but was still tired and scared. Kryssie did give him a light pet on the head, hoping that helped calm him down a bit.

Napstaton didn't know exactly how or why Cupcake could do the things he did, but he did head over to comfort the old scientist. "Ya did what ya had to do to save his life...I'd risk mine if it meant my family was going to be safe...he's okay now...he's safe...I'll keep posted if they call again."

Just then, he got a call on his phone and decided to answer it. He listened over to what was said, but his face was uncharacteristicly serious. Something that was very, very rare for the robot.

Zhara nodded and took a cup for herself, "I do too...best we can do is hope and wait... Stress doesn't do any of us well..." Zhara was in the same boat as Kintaro, a month left before her baby should come.

She gently rubbed her stomach and listened to Kintaro talk. She put down her cup on the nearby table before managing a hug for him, "Kintaro...It will be okay...children love without any bounds...I'm sure that child will just love the fact that they're getting a loving home. I understand it's hard...it must be hard to really know who this child is...but if they are willing to be adopted by monsters like you...they must want to take a chance...you're a good monster, Kintaro. You'll be a good parent too...I'm sure."

Wingdin looked to Kryssie and simply shrugged. "I...am guessing, Kryssie. We still so worried, but all we can do is sit around and wait. Caddy still with Pap over at Napsta's...and he left Vespa in driveway, so he has to be brought home."

Junior had just been mostly quiet, standing against the wall, as his tail flicked a bit in irritation and worry. He scratched at his teeth for a moment, and sighed. Going down the hallway, he went to the bathroom to wash his face off; it always made him feel better. When he flipped the light on however, Jamie and Johnny were both sleeping in the bathtub, and he shrieked rather girlishly.

The twins were in their underwear, and upon hearing Junior's shriek; they both leapt out of the water and instantly sprayed a gush of it all over their cousin. After they did that, they looked at the soaking wet skelegator-cat and blushed.

"Sorry, cuz!" Jamie intoned. "Oh crap...we thought it was an intruder!" Johnny remarked.

"IN THE BATHROOM! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?" Junior screamed angrily, now soaking wet; as he shook himself off.

"...because this is where we sleep when we're over at Grandma's house?" Johnny deadpanned.

"And because Grandpa said he'll try to replace our water bed soon in our room here, the side cracked last week, and won't hold water anymore..." Jamie explained, pointing down towards the room they would share with their older sister.

They had a 'water bed' which was literally a 2 inch thick mattress in the bottom of a plexiglass open topped box that was usually filled with water, with a circulating filter on the top end near their heads. However one of the times that the other cousins had been by in the week previous something happened in that room where the bed had gotten cracked, and couldn't hold water anymore.

Arial just snuggled against Wingdin still, closing her eyes. Being the smallest one of her siblings made it easier for the old skeleton to hold her, her bony tail draping down past her Grandma's elbow.

Jen had sat down on the floor, and just put her head in her hands. She was so worried for her parents.

Paps watched Napstaton curiously, raising an eyebrow as he saw just how serious he looked. After the phone call was finished, he sighed as Cupcake had since finished crying. "so...what's going on? i didn't even know your face could make that expression, napsta...something big must've happened, bro..."

Kintaro nodded, finishing the cup of tea; as he sat back on his coil. Resting his belly against his scaly body; he rubbed the top curve and sighed a bit. {Papa will be back soon enough, little one. Everything will be okay, Mama's here...you are safe.}

Kryssie nodded and put the glasses of milk down. Rocky ended up taking once, kid was thirsy after everything. Azure and Seline were still whining and mewing sadly from their spot, but Happy was on it and gently took the twins over too, not wanting to keep them out of the loop of things.

The moment Kryssie heard her cousin shriek in the bathroom, she ran over there quick, only to see her brothers fully awake and her younger cousin soaking wet. "Let me guess...you got spooked in seeing those two there...right? All of you okay?"

She grabbed some towels from a nearby closet and threw one at Junior before using her magic to grab any water that was on the floor.

Happy held Rocky for the moment while he drank the milk his cousin left behind. He seemed to like it as he ended up chugging down the rest of the glass.

Napsta finished the phone call and looked to Paps, his expression didn't change, "Yeah...something kinda did...Sans is okay. They got him stable...whatever ya did seemed to help him out big time...but...all the stress made Marrie go into labor early...it's not looking good...for the baby I mean...I wasn't told what just yet since the kid's still being delivered. Darren said he'd call me back and tell me what's going on...if we wanna see them, we better go now."

Zhara stayed with Kintaro a little longer, not feeling right with leaving the naga alone. Max and Nikki would peer into the room, only to shrink back when they've been spotted. "It's okay...come on over you two...come here..." Zhara gently coaxed them with open arms.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before slowly heading over to their mom and hugging her tight, everything was still a pretty big shock to them. "Is...Uncle Sans gunna be okay, ma...?" Nikki decided to ask as Max hid his face in his mom's hold.

"I'm sure he will be...your father's got the hospital calling him for any changes...he's very strong...it'll be fine..."

Junior nodded, and started to wipe himself off. "Thanks..."

Jamie and Johnny sighed, settling back into the bathtub. "Yeah, we're fine, Kryssie..." They both responded.

Wingdin just settled back against the recliner, holding both Ebrima and Arial, and she shook her head worriedly. "I just hope things are going well..."

Paps listened, starting to smile as he heard about his little brother. When he heard about Marrie going into labor early however, his face paled. "...oh god...god no, no..."

Cupcake instantly held his oldest son close to him, rubbing his back. "Everything should be alright, Papyrus...and Napstaton is right; we should go to see them all." He stood up, smoothing his gloves on his night shorts, looking to his robotic 'son'. "I don't think Papyrus is in any state for shortcutting, Napstaton, we should drive there, for safety."

Kintaro smiled softly, nodding along to what Zhara said. "And we must be strong as well. To help those who are close to us, we must try to keep our hope up, to help them to recover, and keep a strong head. Keeping a strong head, a clear soul, and a sound mind; is the best in all situations, children. It's okay to be scared, to be fearful; but try to not let that overcome you. It is something that I remind myself of, everyday."

In the hospital Sans laid in the bed, after his exploratory surgery to examine how his soul was doing. He groaned softly, and tried to sit up again, looking around the room. "...Marrie...where's my wife...MARRIE! MARRIE!"

Kryssie nodded and cleaned up, getting the excess water back in the tub and her brothers hydrated. Her own phone would go off. She checked it in confusion, "Huh...? Mom...? But she called like an hour ago..we already said good night..."

She answered the call with a confused face, "Mom..? Everything okay? You already sa-...yes...we're fine...yeah...they're all here...I'll help Grandma take care of them but what's going o-...oh...okay. Oh...oh..." Her face fell as she went from confusion to worry. "...Yeah...okay...call me when you get more news...love you too...i'll tell them that too...okay...bye..."

She looked over at her cousin and brothers with a darkened look, "...Mom's going to the hospital...something's wrong with Aunt Marrie..."

"Yeah...come on. We'll take my car. Just meet me outside, I'm gunna talk to Zhara real quick." Napstaton headed off to go find his wife. She needed to at least know he was heading out.

Both of the twins looked at him and nodded lightly, unsure of what else to do. Zhara gently gave them a kiss on the head each and wrapped her wings around them like a blanket as she hummed a soft tune to get them to relax. Seemed to work slightly until Napstaton had came in the door. "Babe?"

"Hey, sugar wings. Kintaro. Kiddos. Listen...Imma drive Dad and Paps to the hospital to see Sans. He's doing better but something else came up. I'll be back later, I promise." Napstaton gave his kids a kiss on the heads before giving a passionate one to Zhara, "I'll be back...I promise."

A nurse would end up hearing Sans yelling, running over to try and get him to stop. Darren was following soon after, "Sans! Sans! Hang on! Please! Hold on! It's alright!"

Jamie and Johnny had sat back down in the water, and sighed. "Aunt Marrie is hurt?" Jamie murmured.

Johnny frowned a bit. "She isn't having the baby already is she?"

Junior's eyelights went out and he sighed softly. "No...no Mama..."

Papyrus and Cupcake made their way down to the garage, knowing most likely they'll head out in Napstaton's personal car, rather than a limo for speed. Paps was pacing in the garage, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he puffed away on it worriedly.

Kintaro nodded softly, and sighed. "I think I might go...and lay down for a bit. I am...trying to stay calm. Please, Napstaton; be careful okay?"

Sans was breathing raggedly, nearly hyperventilating; until he saw Darren. "Where...where is Marrie?! Why...does everything hurt, where am I?"

"Maybe...Mom just said something was wrong with Aunt Marrie after Uncle Darren called her. She's rushing down to find her now..." Kryssie sighed and looked to Junior, "Least she'll be okay...she's getting looked at...hopefully things turn out okay..."

Napstaton nodded at Kintaro before rushing off to the garage to get his personal car. Didn't take him long to reach the place and get in his convertible. "Get in dudes! Let's go!"

"We'll leave you be then...call if you need anything, Kintaro..." Zhara left with the kids so he could rest. Most likely going to the living room to try and relax.

"Just take it slow, Sans...You're at the hospital recovering from a soul attack. Marrie got so scared for you that she went into labor early. Vera's with her right now...she just texted me right now saying she's here..." Darren tried to speak calmly with him, not wanting to trigger another attack as a nurse checked on his vitals.

Junior sunk down to the floor, and he hugged his knees worried for his Mama. "...Alright..."

"Of course, Zhara. Thank you so much for everything..." Kintaro slithered into the bed, and laid onto his side, trying to go to sleep for awhile.

Sans tried to get out of the bed again, upon hearing that Marrie had gone into labor early. "No...no, no, no...my d-dearest, our baby...no..." His soul rate started jumping rapidly, and he groaned softly, laying back in the bed worriedly, suddenly loosing his energy to even move as he let out a quiet pained growl.

"D-Darren...please...please...I...I can't believe that...I..I did this to her..." Large blue tears started streaming down his cheeks, barely able to move as he gasped for breath; his pulse and soul beat racing rapidly.

Kryssie sat by and gave him a hug, "It'll be okay...it'll be okay..."

"It wasn't your fault...you didn't mean for this to happen..just relax...she'lll be okay." Darren tried to be there for him as much as he could. The nurse meanwhile was adding something to his meds in hopes of calming him back down.

Didn't take long for Napstaton to get to the hospital. He pulled up to the front and let Pap and Cupcake out before driving off to get a parking.

Junior snuggled against Kryssie, and let out a scared growl/meow. "I'm j-just scared for Mama and Papa..."

Sans laid back down on the bed, and the medicine started to work finally; and he laid against the pillow, gasping softly. "A-Are you sure...t-that she's going to be okay...o-our baby...I...I'm scared..."

Pap went into the hospital with Cupcake, and they found out that Marrie was in the maternity area, specifically in delivery; and that Sans was on the 3rd level, where the cardiac floor was. Deciding to go see Sans and Marrie; Pap went to the third floor to see Sans, and Cupcake went to delivery to check up on Marrie.

Cupcake went to the delivery area, and spoke with the nurse at the front desk. "Hello, I need to see Marrie Aster, please? If she's available..."

Pap had gone to the cardiac help desk, and found out his brother's room; where he went to check up on him.

"I know...I know...maybe my mom will call back and we can figure something out..." Kryssie sighed and hugged hin gently.

Darren nodded, "She'll be fine...just give her some time...please...everything will turn out okay...Just rest of now..I'll check on her soon..."

The nurse at the Maternity ward, "Oh? Well, she's currently in delivery right now. I'm afraid I'm only allowed one person at a time. Just wait one..." The nurse stopped as another nurse came in and whispered something to her. "Ah...I see...Well...I suppose I can make an exception. Please..follow my colleage..."

The other nurse, a mouse nurse, led Cupcake down to the delivery room where Marrie was.

Marrie was currently in the delivery room, struggling to have the baby. She started crying and panting as she kept trying. Vera was doing her best to keep her calm enough, "It's okay...just breathe...it's okay. Don't worry...you're amost there...you're amost there...it's okay..."

"I W-W-WANT SANSYYYYY!" Marrie yelled as a doctor tried to help her.

Cupcake nodded, following the nurse back. He felt very underdressed just then, only in his dark brown night shorts, which only reached mid-thigh, and his old Snowdin Moles soccer shirt which had some holes by then. He was thankful when he'd gotten up, he'd slipped on some house slippers, else he'd have been shoeless as well.

Having gotten into the delivery room, he looked around and scowled. "Get away from my daughter! She's struggling, don't you see that, you blithering idiot!"

He shoved the doctor out of the way, and came over to Marrie, inspecting. "It's too early to push, you're not fully dilated, Marrie. Try to take a few breaths, calm down..."

Looking to the nurse, he pointed to Marrie. "Has she been given birth retardants, to slow the process? Or did you give her pitocin, that would speed it up?"

"Woah woah woah! Hang on, old man! Chill out!" Vera rushed over to stop Cupcake before things got more out of hand, "That doc is a fucking med student! He never said for her to start pushing! He's just been checking her like you just did! They haven't given Marrie anything yet. Only some meds to turn down the pain. She's just really scared. I'm trying to get her to calm down. Look...just help me out here!"

Marrie whimpered and kept crying out, once she saw Cupcake, she seemed to only cry more, "P-Papa...P-Papa it's t-terrible...it h-hurts...and...I w-want to be with S-Sans...m-make it stop..."

"Easy sis...easy...take it easy...meds will kick in a sec..just...calm down..." Vera headed right back and tried petting her head, "Sans is okay...just take it easy...take it slow...you're almost there for this..alright..."

"She keeps this up, we may have to do a C-section to deliver the baby..." The nurse sighed as she picked up the med student doctor from the floor after the sudden shove from Cupcake.

Cupcake immediately blushed and sighed, coming over to Marrie's side, holding her hand. "I know it hurts Marrie, I know...Sans is being taken care of, he's in good hands. If I know him, he wanted to be with you..."

"Vera's right, the medicine will kick in soon enough. Just try to calm yourself dear..." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, not caring that she was sweaty. "... It'll be okay soon enough..."

Glancing to the med student, he nervously smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, there..."

The human med student didn't say anything but he was ushered out by the nurse.

Marrie whimpered and cried, leaning on her sister as she tried calming down. After a few minutes, she seemed to relax just a little as the pain medication kicked in.

"There we go, Mar...just take it easy...there ya go...It's okay..." Vera kept petting her head to help her out. Marrie was still whimpering and worried for her husband.

Meanwhile Napstaton did manage to find Sans's room a little after. Darren was with the skelegator, making sure he still kept calm. Calm enough as Napstaton ended up getting into the room.

"Sans! Dude? You okay?" Napstaton came into the room semi-quietly, off character for him but it was for the best.

Cupcake gently rubbed her hand and smiled. "You'll be alright, Marrie. Papyrus has gone off to check out Sans and see how he's doing...everything will be okay."

Sans looked to Napstaton, his working eyelight weak, but he managed a slight smile. "...I think so...Darren says that...that Marrie is having our child early...a-and I had a soul attack...guess I'm not a-as strong as I used to be...I'm 33 yet I'm talking like I'm 66..."

Marrie let out a sad whimper and nod before trying to relax against her sister. She wasn't feeling so great.

Napstaton headed in with a small smile, "Yeah...that's the long short of it, dude. And you're only as old as ya feel. It's not all bad. Least you're taken care of and doing alright. Right?" He did seem a lot more relieved that Sans did look a lot better.

"I'm surprised Papyrus isn't here with you..." Darren chuckled slightly.

That seemed to cause Napstaton's smile to disappear, "Huh? That's weird...I dropped him off along with Cupcake first. I came in last cause I had to find parking...If he's not here...where is he...?"

Sans laid against the pillows and sighed, rubbing over the bandages where he'd had the emergency surgery originally. "Y-Yeah...wait, brother came with you? Why isn't he here then?

Papyrus meanwhile had managed to get lost in the hospital, having tried to find his brother's room and he was standing at the waiting room near the humans Cath Lab, and he pulled out his phone, texting Napstaton. [so, i'm at this placed called a cath lab, uh, not sure where you all are, or where sans is, they won't tell me a damn room number. and my hearing aid batteries have died as well, so that's fun...where's sans' room, napsta?]

"I dunno. Better find him I guess." Napstaton shrugged. Hearing his phone go off, he pulled it up and chuckled, "Ah...well...I found him. He's stuck in the...Cath lab...?

"I know where that is. I'll go get him." Darren patted Sans's shoulder, "I'll be back. Do try and relax. Maybe I can stop by the Maternity Ward and check on my sister.."

"Sounds like a plan dude! I'll let Paps know!" Napstaton gave Darren a thumbs up as he left. He took the cat's old spot near Sans and texted Papyrus. [Darren knows where ya went, dude! He's going go getcha right now! Just hang tight!]

Sans smiled softly, and nodded weakly. "Thank you, Darren."

As Napstaton had come over to his side, he looked up at him, and sighed. "I...I'm sorry this night went so horribly...we weren't going to come originally...b-but the children wanted...to come so badly..."

Paps settled down in a chair, and sighed, as he couldn't get anyone to interpret for him in ASL, despite even picking up their sign saying they could do it. The nurse just shook their head confusedly.

"It's all good, dude. Don't worry about it. Honestly? I'm still glad ya came. Besides, the night ain't that bad. We could always do things over again. No big deal.' Napstaton assured with a smile, "Least you're looking good now. Nothing's too bad for ya."

Darren would take only a bit to traverse the hospital. He'd been working around and volunteering to help his baby sister around the area to help where he could so navigating around was easy for him. Wouldn't be too long until he found Papyrus.

"Ah! Papyrus! There you are!" He rushed out to try and get his attention.

Sans' smile widened, hearing that from Napstaton. He managed a soft laugh, and he reached over to hug the robot's arm weakly. "Oh, thank you...I j-just couldn't believe it, it happened right in front of my daughters...and Marrie...I'm...so worried about her..."

The nurse had given him a second dose of the calming medicine, and Sans started to really feel groggy by then, as his smile grew even wider. He looked towards Napstaton and patted his hand. "Can you promise me something...i-if I don't...don't make it...t-take care of my dearest M-M-Marrie..."

Paps had been sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area for the Cath Lab, and he sighed, his tail twitching slightly. Despite Darren calling for him, he'd simply taken his hearing aids out as they'd both died suddenly. After more than ten years of use they'd finally stopped working, and Happy had his new backups in their inventory for some reason. So he couldn't hear the man at all.

Napstaton managed to hug him back. Hearing Sans talk like that, he pulled back a bit, "Woah! Chill! Easy dude! You'll be good! Don't worry about it! You'll make it. You're a strong dude! But uh...I think after this...ya may want to get back to seeing an ACTUAL doctor, broski. Let's try not getting a repeat of this, huh?"

He tried managing a laugh, thing like that were...awkward for him. Especially since ghosts had a harder time "dying" unless they were coporeal. They didn't exactly age like normal monsters did since they would wear and tear depending on what they possessed. Since Napsta got routine upgrades and repairs, he couldn't really wear down, so he's been pretty much the same the past decade. Minus some facial changes and maybe a few inches taller to sell himself more as a mature bouncy guy instead of the bouncy and party guy he was. Had to sell himself somehow.

"Look...if it really means that much...I'll do my best for 'em. But...like...don't talk like that. You're gunna be good. Get some rest, bro. Ya need it."

Darren got to Papyrus's side and tapped his shoulder, "Papyrus? I'm here. Ready to go?"

Sans nodded softly and he sighed. "Thank you, I know I'll get past this...I just...wanted to make sure they're...taken care of..." He smiled softly, and nodded. Within a few moments, his sockets closed and his soul rate finally calmed down enough that he'd started to fall asleep due to the medicines they'd given him.

Paps felt the tap on his shoulder, and he turned to Darren, and grinned lazily. His voice was slightly louder than normal as he spoke. "hi, darren! i...my hearing aids finally died, i can't hear anything! are you here to bring me back to my brother?"

Napstaton smiled a bit and let him rest. That smile would die down a bit as he looked at his phone's lockscreen. It was a picture of him and Zhara on their wedding day back in the Underground. Unlocking the phone to his homescreen was a picture of Zhara and his twins, laughing and smiling. He closed and opened the phone for a while, looking at the differences in his wife from the two photos. He loved her all the same...but the fact there were differences showing...and he looked exactly the same...it shook him to his core...and he wasn't sure what to do...

Darren was a bit taken back with Pap's increase in volume but nodded all the same. He just decided to sign out to him instead, hoping that was a better option, Yes, I am. Napstaton told me you were lost...so..here I am...maybe we should stop by the pharmacy to see if they have any batteries for your hearing aids first...Sans should be asleep by now...

Sans was soon snoring in the bed, due to the double dose of 'calming medications' he'd been given by the nurse. He looked peaceful at least, while he slept; his soul rate evening out and calming for once since he'd been there.

Paps watched Darren's hands, and smiled softly. that would be best, it was a bit of a surprise when they died. i tried to change the batteries, but it still doesn't work. i have a prescription though i can just pick up here however, they wouldn't deny a functionally deaf man hearing aids, i'm sure.

I'm sure they won't. Come, I'll lead you. Darren led Papyrus back to the front entrance where he knew the pharmacy was to get his batteries. He figured it shouldn't take long. Luckily the place was open 24/7.

Back with Marrie, she seemed to have calmed down , the meds had finally kicked in and the nurses kept coming in to check up on her. So far, no changes at all to Marrie's dilation but the baby's vitals were looking a bit stressed out.

"Damn...how long we got left?" Vera looked over at the nurse checking on her sister.

"She's at 8 centimeters right now. Has been since she's gotten here. If we don't see her open up another inch in the next hour and the baby is getting more stressed out...I'm afraid we will need to operate." The nurse sighed as she finished writing things down.

Marrie was rubbing her belly to help quell the little one inside, not wanting for more stress to get at them. It was getting hard on them both. "...I...I don't want to lose the baby...I...I can't...I can't do that...I...I c-c-can't..."

Papyrus got his hearing aids changed out for the new working ones with fresh batteries; and he sighed; smiling as he could hear again. "that's...a lot better. i've had these ones for nearly four years now. i've always had to get new ones about every two years, but i guess is just never bothered too...let's go see my baby bro..."

Cupcake sighed, rubbing Marrie's shoulder worriedly. "You won't lose your baby, there are plenty of things in place that will prevent that from happening, Marrie...I will not allow it either..."

"Not uncharacteristic of you, Papyrus. Even so, best we do get you to your brother." Darren led the way easily back to Sans's room.

There, Napstaton was texting Zhara, while Sans still slept. He was feeling a bit lonely and bored, usually his wife could help him feel better but something felt off. [Kids okay...? How's Kintaro? You and the baby handling alright...?]

[We're fine. Kids fell asleep already though, I'm still in their room since they've been having nightmares. Poor babies are worried for Sans...they didn't do well seeing that but..they'll be okay. Kintaro fell asleep a while ago. He's been quiet. Baby and I are okay. I don't feel any kicks so he's asleep. I might head to bed soon too...I miss you...]

[Miss you too, babe...Love you a lot...you...know that right? I'll try and get home little later...get some sleep.]

[Try to. You stay safe. Call me if anything happens. Love you too, music man. the ring around my finger and our kids are always a reminder of that...goodnight.]

Marrie kept rubbing her belly, "...I..just don't get it...why is this happening now...? Why is the baby acting like this...? It...just...it...it doesn't...feel...right..." She started to look a bit pale all of a sudden.

Paps chuckled softly, and slipped his hands into his pockets of his slacks, following Darren back to his baby bro's room.

Cupcake saw how pale she'd gotten and he worried a bit more. "Oh dear, perhaps what the nurse spoke of, will need to be done, Vera..."

On the other side of town, Bitter found she was having terrible trouble sleeping. Because her grandchildren couldn't stay asleep it seemed.

Floating down the hallway, she wrenched open the door, scowling as she gazed around the room. "You little shits bettah be asleep. We was gonna go out tomorrow but I swear ta gawd youse ain't sleeping, we ain't goin out tomorrow. And if you wake up G'pa, he's gonna ring your fuckin necks. Go to sleep, I love you!"

She started to close the door, shaking her head to herself. "Fuckin flyin dipshits, they need'ta sleep to do good..."

Vera didn't like the sight of how her sister was looking, or the vitals that showed on the screen. "I'll go grab 'em. Stay here." With that, she ran off to get help. Her sister and the baby needed it.

With Bitter's home, Shade's and Nast's kids were with Edge and Bitter for the next night or so as the two had gone off back to Fell to help out Verri with some royal work. The twins were laughing loudly at some online videos they were watching and teasing the heck out of each other. They only stopped when they saw Bitter come in and yell at them. They both let out a groan and decided to go to bed...after oooone more video.

In the other spare bedroom was Tyra, who had her reading light on and some headphones playing light music to distract herself as she read a book. Sixteen years old and she hadn't changed much personality wise except she was more mature, easy to talk with, and could kick someone's ass if needed be since she had fencing and self defense lessons from her family and outside classes. She didn't wear a bow in her hair anymore but the ribbon she had would either be wrapped around her neck like a choker necklace or around her arm.

She did notice her grandmami out in her peripherals, "...They acting up again, Grandmami...?"

Cupcake gently ran his gloved fingers through Marrie's hair, helping to keep her calm a bit. "You'll get the help you need, dear...Papa's right here...I won't leave your side, love."

Bitter heard Tyra from the opened door of her bedroom, and she sighed. "Yeah, M an' N are still up. It's nearly 11 pm! And they're laughing so damn loud too...gonna wake up Edge if they don't watch out."

She hovered just an inch from the floor, wearing her usual pitch black nightgown with red accents. Despite most ghosts, her body showed the passage of time just as much as it did for her husband, though perhaps not at the same rate. The only thing she could figure was that it showed her as she felt in her age. Looking to her granddaughter, she smiled a bit however.

"So how are you doing, Puddin? I know it's been kinda boring lately around here..." Bitter commented softly, rub bing the back of her head.

Down the hallway, came the sound of heavy footsteps, followed alongside the thud of a cane. It was the old man himself, Dr. Wing Ding Gaster, originally from Underfell. In the past ten years, life had not exactly been that kind to him, but neither was he. He still had his robotic limbs, and long since they had come out from the Underground, he'd been able to get his skull repaired, though his dual-colored eyelights were dim with his advanced age.

He nearly walked right through his ghostly wife, and went to the twins bedroom; opening the door. Taking a couple steps in the room, he leaned down between his grandchildren's' heads, letting out an almost sinister chuckle. "What'cha watchin, kids?"

Marrie nodded weakly, her and the baby's vitals were starting to look much more errtatic as stress got to them both. A monster doctor had came into the room and checked on Marrie before putting in a call. Soon Marrie was getting strapped up to a gas mask and prepared for emergency surgery. Vera had come back but seeing what was going on, she had to leave for a minute to collect herself.

Tyra watched her ghostly grandparent come in, letting out a tiny squeak at her touch. "Fine, G'ma. Just unable to sleep for now. Decided to try and read for a little until I could. I'll take the boring, it's not so bad."

Her ears perked up at the sound of those heavy footsteps, she knew her G'pa was up and her siblings were going to get their asses handed to them.

The twins snickered at their video before freezing at hearing their grandfather come in. "Uhh...memes?" M answered nervously as N just nodded with a scared smile. "We were...just going to go to bed...now..s-sorry..." both of them were more scared of Edge than they were Bitter.

Cupcake continued to stay by Marrie's side, watching as she was taken care of by the monster doctor that had come in.

Bitter giggled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Tyra's temple. "A'right Puddin. You just rest. I'm making pancakes in tha mornin, and we're goin ta town, yer Ma wanted me to get youse brats some new shoes while you was wit us. Oh! And Ebby, along wit Rocky are comin ova for the weekend, if ya still here."

She left the room, and hovered over to the twins bedroom; a pointed grin across her face as she watched Edge.

Edge nodded, taking their phone from them with his natural hand. "Youse two...it's past 11. I'm keepin' this, till ya wake up. Now we're gettin up at 7 in the mornin, no bullshit from youse, got it!"

He watched with a careful expression as they got under the covers, and he leaned over giving them each a gentle kiss on their foreheads. Then after he'd tucked their phone into his inventory, he grabbed M by his pajama shirt gently. "Now I love you both, but if I hear either one of you up again tonight?"

He let go of M's shirt, then grabbed N by her's. "I will personally come and turn ya doorknob around, and lock youse in here. Got it?"

"Alright. Not sure if we will. I haven't heard from mama just yet. But we'll see. Might stop by anyway just to see." Tyra let out a small yawn, "I'll try and rest...no promises..."

The twins were ready to complain but didn't out of fear as they got into the covers. Even with the gentleness of it, M was still shaking in fear. N let out a tiny snicker before she ended up getting grabbed too.

Both just gave a shaky nod after Edge gave his threat. M just sank into his bed and tried to hide. "W-We'll try..." N tried to answer with whatever bravery she had.

Bitter chuckled softly, and nodded as she listened to Tyra. "Ah, well you're nearly an adult, you're 16 and you are actually a good grandkid."

Edge looked at them both, and huffed softly as he turned to leave the room; closing the door sharply behind him. Heading across the hallway, as Bitter moved out of the way, he looked into Tyra's bedroom, and smiled. "Night, Puddin. Love ya."

He soon went plodding back down the hallway, a bit shaky on his feet like he had been the past few years; and Bitter smiled watching him. After a moment, she followed behind Edge, as they went to bed as well.

"Thanks...Good night to you too...Night G'pa..." Tyra sighed and headed off to check on her siblings.

"I told you to turn it down...G'ma had warned you. Now look what happened..." She sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"Not our fault!" "We can't sleep like you!" M complained first with N following. Both seemed upset, "It's not fair! You're up and you don't get in trouble!"

"That's because I stay quiet when I'm up. You two make as much noise as possible no matter the time." She sighed and headed over, "Lay in bed. I have an idea."

Both of her siblings looked confused before doing so. Tyra would sit on the edge of their bed and pulled out a book of poems. Both felt they were too old for it but they didn't really voice it as their older sister already started reading out of it. After about a couple, the two started nodding off and soon, fell asleep.

Tyra picked up her book and turned off the lights to their room before going back to hers. She was going to try and sleep again, hoping she'd get some kind of peace in her sleep.

Soon daylight came and with it Bitter was up and early in the kitchen. As she had grown accustomed to in her 'older years' she had a thin ghostly cigarette hanging from the corner of her mouth as she made pancakes at the stove. They were chocolate chip filled and topped with bananas. Despite her slight tremble in her gloved hands, like most Caddys she made excellent tasting food when given the chance...it just looked horrible.

Edge got up as well, getting dressed for the day. After slipping on his old favorite boots, and his black pants along with a red shirt; he stopped in the kitchen watching Bitter as she cooked. Wearing a nice simple dark blue dress, with black accents, she hovered a few inches from the floor while she hummed and cooked. As she flipped another pancake, it could be seen she was focusing on not letting her hands shake too much as she continued with making breakfast.

Before he had the chance to say anything however, his phone started to ring. It was Paps, texting him. As he read the text message, he felt like his old soul had dropped into his fat gut. The message was nearly 10 hours old by then, as he turned his phone off at night, and so did Bitter. In fact, Bitter hadn't even turned hers back on yet.

"Bitter...I'm getting the kids up, we're dropping 'em at Reds or somethin', Sans is in the hospital, he had a soul attack. And Marrie had the baby early...it ain't lookin' good..." Edge stated, as he went to the twins bedroom, knocking stiffly on their door; then on Tyra's.

The twins groaned tiredly as they got up, "What we do now...?" "What time is it...?"

Tyra was already up so when Edge knocked, she opened the door. "Morning. I heard. You and G'ma can go. I'll get them shuffled out and over to Uncle Red's."

Back at the hospital, Vera had fallen asleep on a nearby chair by her still knocked out sister. Didn't look like she slept much after her sister's emergency surgery. They took the baby after it was born and hadn't come back for a few hours. She had gotten the news about the kid and was waiting and watching over her little sister, hoping she would wake up soon.

She wasn't looking forward to telling her that her new baby was like his father...born with only 1 HP...and barely clinging onto life as he was being cared for in the NICU.

Edge nodded, and he gave her a sweet smile. "Thanks, kiddo. I'll text ya with more info, a'right? Oh, and G'ma made uhh...most of breakfast, if ya wanna finish up cooking it."

Bitter floated over to Edge, and they then made their way out the door to Edge's three-wheeled motorcycle; and went roaring off towards the hospital. That left the kids to their own devices, and what was left of breakfast, having only been two-thirds of the way cooked.

Paps was standing in the NICU, not having slept at all that night. He watched as the little infant laid in their oxygenated tent, and his tail hung limply. He couldn't help how he just stood there, his forehead lightly against the glass.

He felt like he did 33 years ago. Just 9 years old, staring through similar glass, only the lights were much more dim, and it was his brother, but now it was his brother's child and they were on the surface.

Even when all their wildest dreams had come true, getting and finding their true loves, having gotten to the surface; and having families of their own...life can still twist in the strangest of ways.

Tyra waved goodbye before going to finish cooking breakfast. Wasn't the first time she was left by herself with her siblings, and it wouldn't be the last. She just hoped things were good for the rest of her family.

Darren had headed over to Papyrus with a couple cups of coffee. He didn't look like he slept much either but he didn't seem to mind too much. Long as the family was okay. "Hello Papyrus...any news on our new nephew...?"

Darren ended up leaving Sans with Napstaton. The robot himself was currently powered down and charging at Sans's bedside. So least Sans wasn't alone.

"Hard to believe everything that's happened..." Darren picked up a cup for himself and sipped on it, needed the energy.

Paps shook his head slightly, accepting the cup of coffee. Taking a sip from it, he sighed tiredly. "no... nothing yet. just uh, been watching him... junior will be happy...at least."

He tried to laugh softly, but it just seemed to get caught in his throat. Taking another sip of the coffee, he just stared at the baby as he laid in the little bed.

"yanno the nurses nicknamed him 'bb. aster' for 'baby boy aster'? it's actually kinda cute..." Paps murmured. "...just like before, i feel like this is my fault...i always argue with my bro, i nitpick and...i'm just like father was...least i don't fuckin punch and claw my spouse, so i guess i've got that goin for me, huh?"

Sans was still sleeping, bandaged around his chest, but doing a lot better. It seemed that he would end up coming home around the same time as Marrie would.

Edge and Bitter had honestly broken the speed limit the entire way to the hospital, and they had pulled up and made their way to see the new baby first as Sans was sleeping.

"Yes...indeed..." Darren took a few sips of his as he listened to Papyrus.

"You shouldn't say that. You are ten times the better man your father was. Siblings nitpick and fight...that's just how we are...but most of the nitpicking you do is one of love. You care enough to push for that. Angel knows how many fights my sisters and I put ourselves under... be children or here in our adult ages. That's...just how siblings are. I'm sure you've seen it in your own children too...but this...?"

He took another sip to recollect his thoughts as he looked at the sleeping, wired covered baby in the room through the glass, "...No one could have predicted this...no one would ask for it...it just happened...no one's fault but just of circumstance...how could we say it's our fault...how could we know it would lead to this...? How could we make something better if none of us could see it coming...?"

Meanwhile with Napstaton, he started to wake up after his battery fully charged up. He looked over to Sans and smiled, glad he was looking alright

Paps started sobbing quietly, as he wrapped his arms around Darren. "thanks...thank you so much..."

Edge came inside, slightly wobbly on his feet like he'd been for nearly five years, and a couple of nurses started to come over to him, worried.

"Sir? Are you okay? Do you need any assistance?" The poodle monster nurse in the maternity ward asked him.

"Don't need no assistance, I'm looking fer my daughter-in-law, Marrie!" Edge mumbled loudly. He'd had a bad habit of his denture sliding while he spoke, which caused his language to be hard to understand through his slim and old translator collar.

Darren hugged back, his arm rubbed his back lightly, "Anytime. Sans has gotten through a lot over the past few years, but he has gotten through. I'm sure he and his newest son can handle themselves. Not as if they do not have a whole family to help look after them." he managed a small smile, doing his best to hold onto hope.

A clam girl monster nurse had made out what he said somewhat, "Oh...Marriane Aster? That who you're looking for? Yes, she's here. let me lead you. She's just down the hall. Just do keep your voice down, she's still in recovery..." The nurse led him over to her room.

Marrie began to slowly wake up, still groggy and feeling some pain. The hiss she made when she tried getting into a better position got her sister to wake up and yawn, "Huh? Oh shit! Hey! Sis! How ya feeling?"

"Like I was run over by three trains...back to back...I'm feeling really tired and dizzy..." Marrie held her head hoping it would help calm the dizziness.

Vera ended up taking a remote on her bedside which seemed to activate the meds her sister needed to feel better from her IV tube, "Nurses said to press this whenever you felt pain. Should kick in in a sec. And I don't blame ya...ya had a rough night last night. But hey...ya pulled through. You're okay."

A very elderly slender skeleton was occasionally glancing over to Papyrus and Darren, a curious look about his face. His permagrin brightened a bit, as he came over closer. "Papyrus? Is that you? I've not seen you since we came here to the surface... actually I'd say probably about five years before then. Stubborn little pischer."

Paps had rubbed his face a little, trying to compose himself. Noticing the older skeleton, his eyes narrowed. "who...mr. greenburg? where's your husband at? i'm kinda surprised that marrie didn't have him helping her... he's always been the family doc..."

Eddie sighed, his permagrin turning downwards. "Oh, don't worry about that... I'm just here to check up on one of my grandchildren...they were born about a week ago."

He pointed to a skeletal puli dog monster who was incredibly tiny, even worse off than B.B. "Raizy Steiner...my daughter Belladonna's little girl...she... she's almost all I have left..."

Papyrus went over and wrapped his arms around Edmund's shoulders. "i'm sorry to hear that... would you maybe like to see if marrie or sans are up to having company? she'd probably like to say hello...and at least it's something to talk about...other than the futility of not knowing how your own child is doing..."

Edge nodded as he was brought down the hallway to Marrie's room, and he smiled seeing that she was awake. "Marrie...oh I was so damn worried..."

"Sorry to hear that sir. I wish her the best..." Darren saw the tiny girl and already started thinking of a few things that might be wrong. But, he wouldn't assume, especially with someone who was hurting and a friend of Papyrus's. "I do think my sister would enjoy the company. Sans as well if he's awake."

Marrie gave a tired smile as Edge and Bitter came over, "It's okay...you're here now...better late than never, I think."

"Yeah, you at least got sleep." Vera chuckled tiredly, the dark circles in her eyes were the proof that she had little sleep at all, "Angel above...I could use some coffee..."

Kryssie had ended up staying with her cousins, Auncle, and grandmother. She didn't want to just leave them all behind. For now, she was helping carry Azure and Seline in her arms. The twins were still pretty tired so they were relatively quiet as they napped.

"it is still kinda early...you think they're all up by now?" Eb didn't want to just barge in, especially if the two were healing.

"The nursery would be nearby the Maternity ward...but...I think Ebby does have a point...let's as a nurse to see if either of them are awake first. From there, we can make a decision..." Happy figured as much. This was still a hospital. Didn't want to crowd it too badly.

Bitter came over and gently held Marrie's hand. "I'm real sorry we didn't come sooner, we turn our phones off some nights..."

Wingdin and Happy had brought the kids over to the hospital, and they were making their way through the areas, surprisingly being very quiet and kind for just two adults, a parent and a grandmother, both of who barely had slept.

"Come on, let's try finding somewheres, children..." Wingdin muttered, rubbing her hand over her skull.

Arial looked at some of the signs, and pointed at one of them. "Maternity...would that be where Mama is?"

Junior frowned a little. "Wait wait...we want the nursery don't we?"

Jen pushed Junior a bit, scowling. "I wanna see Papa, let's go to the heart floor!"

"Sorry to hear that sir. I wish her the best..." Darren saw the tiny girl and already started thinking of a few things that might be wrong. But, he wouldn't assume, especially with someone who was hurting and a friend of Papyrus's. "I do think my sister would enjoy the company. Sans as well if he's awake."

Marrie gave a tired smile as Edge and Bitter came over, "It's okay...you're here now...better late than never, I think."

"Yeah, you at least got sleep." Vera chuckled tiredly, the dark circles in her eyes were the proof that she had little sleep at all, "Angel above...I could use some coffee..."

Kryssie had ended up staying with her cousins, Auncle, and grandmother. She didn't want to just leave them all behind. For now, she was helping carry Azure and Seline in her arms. The twins were still pretty tired so they were relatively quiet as they napped.

"it is still kinda early...you think they're all up by now?" Eb didn't want to just barge in, especially if the two were healing.

"The nursery would be nearby the Maternity ward...but...I think Ebby does have a point...let's as a nurse to see if either of them are awake first. From there, we can make a decision..." Happy figured as much. This was still a hospital. Didn't want to crowd it too badly.

"Oh thank you dear... It would be so nice to see her again." Eddie smoothed out his jacket a little, as he grasped his four-footed cane. "So Darren, how are you doing so far in life?"

He followed beside them both at they headed to Marrie's room.

Edge nodded a bit, and sighed. "I told ya Bitts, we can't be turning our phones off every night..."

Bitter came over to Vera and and grinned. "Come on, V. Let's go get you some then! And I've got a little pick-me-up I put into my morning coffee, and it'll change your damn life, babygirl. Come follow Mami. I'll get ya set up."

Wingdin meanwhile went to go find a nurse to get some answers and see who was up.

Arial sniffled a bit, while she hugged her sibling and brother whenever she had the chance.

However, across town it was rather intriguing. It wasn't even 8 am and somebody was knocking on the door.

Red shuffled to the door, and blinked a bit, as he immediately was on irritated and worried side of things.

He got them inside and was already quietly whining softly. "so why did ma and papi drop ya off here?"

"Oh. Just fine. My husband and I are expecting. We just finished setting the baby's room up and we have a meeting to...see...our...GAH! THE APPOINTMENT! THAT'S TODAY!" Darren got into a panic, "Ah! Excuse me! I need to find Napstaton and get back to his home! I need to get ready and get going! Else we'll be late!" With that, the cat monster ran off to find him, hoping he still had time.

Marrie smiled a bit, "Go on, Vera. I'll be okay. Maybe you can...see if they'll let me hold my baby now? I'd love to see them...I passed out before they could tell me anything."

Vera kept an uneasy smile, "Y-Yeah. Let me ask. Just..uh..give me a sec. Alright? We'll try and snag you something to eat too." She went along with Bitter, hoping that was enough time to buy to figure out how to tell her.

Kryssie noticed Arial and managed a smile, "Hey...it's okay. We're here to see them. I'm sure they're doing okay..."

Happy had went with Wingdin, just in case. Which left Kryssie in charge of all the kids. A cloud elemental nurse was working the station when she saw Wingdin come close, "Can I help you?"

"Yes...we're...here to see two monsters...actually...Sans Aster and...Marrianne Aster. Do...you happen to know if they're awake...?" Happy spoke up as Rocky looked at the nurse with curiosity.

"Let's see...ah yes, Mrs. Aster is in the maternity ward. She currenly has visitors seeing her now. Mr. Aster is in the Cardiovascular Care floor but he hasn't woken up just yet but I think the visitors should do him good. Here." The elemental nurse wrote down the floors and room numbers of both Marrie and Sans and handed it over to Wingdin, "I just ask you keep your voice levels down."

Tyra stood by the door as M and N looked like they were going to pass out at any moment. Both of them looked exhausted, most likely due to staying up so late.

"They had a family emergency with Uncle Sansy and his wife. Not exactly sure for what but must have been of high importance since they had to head for the hospital. G'pa told us to come and stay with you until he came back." Tyra quickly summarized as she came in with the twins.

M and N immediately headed over to the couch and knocked out once again, least they kept quiet in their sleep.

Eddie blinked a bit as Darren scrambled off, leaving just Papyrus to lead the older man along. "Mazel tov to your new baby...Mr. Darren... Well gracious that certainly lit a fire under his tail, hmm?"

Bitter went alongside of Vera and the moment they were out of earshot, she shook her head softly. "So how bad is the baby, Vera?"

Wingdin nodded, smiling nervously. "Thanking you ma'am. Let us go see Sansy first." Going over to the kids again, she plucked up Arial and Junior, knowing they'd want to be held for a bit while they went to their Papa's room.

Red listened as he moved to close the front door and he sighed. "fuck. alright...got a feelin mar will be up my ass ova whatever's going on wit sans."

Seeing the twins had gone back to sleep, and his own brats were asleep as well, he shrugged. "dad was right to have ya come over to my place."

He went into the kitchen and stretched his back a bit, then he pulled down a box of medication from a locked cabinet along with a couple bottles.

He had two glasses on the counter. Both were clear, one somewhat small, the other a more medium size. Into the small glass went about ten different pills.

One of the last things he did was get two powdered medications out and put a scoop of each into the taller glass. Then into it, he poured two ounces of coconut rum, an ounce of pineapple vodka, and a splash of something from a small green glass bottle.

Vera sighed, having a feeling this was going to come. "...Don't tell Marrie yet...I'm...still trying to figure out a good way to tell it to her...but...the baby was born with only 1 HP...and...he's not looking good. Lot of the stress Marrie was under stressed him out and...made a lot of complications...so...he's...like the way he is...now..."

Happy nodded and led the rest off to see Sansy first. Eb stayed by Jen's side as Kryssie followed them with the twins, "hey...you doing alright, cuz?"

Tyra nodded and headed off to take a seat on the couch as she watched her uncle take his medications. She wanted to speak up but Mars coming over broke her train of thought. "Ah shit...what happened...?"

"Family emergency...G'ma and G'pa had to leave. We're only here for a small while. We're not here for breakfast, we just ate. M and N had a tough night last night so they'll be asleep for another few hours." Tyra summarized for her aunt before opening a book."

"...Huh...good to know..." Mars headed over to the kitchen, seeing Sans do his normal routine, "Hey Red-Ruff. You good?"

Bitter covered her mouth and sighed. "Oh no...oh my gawd that poor baby... I know Sansy, he's gonna be beating himself up over all of this..."

She'd had to get over to the side for a couple of nurses coming through quickly and frowned. "And this is going be so hard..."

Eddie and Papyrus had gotten up to Marrie's room and Eddie smiled sweetly seeing her.

"Shalom, sweetheart, it's been far too long since I've seen you... I wish today was happier times..."

Jen had kept her arms kinda crossed as if she was going to hug herself. "Considering everything, I guess so?"

Red had started to take all his medications as he mumbled to himself. "two multi-vitas...two diabetus pills...one breathing pill, one anti-seizure, one mood stabilizer...and all the fuckin else..."

While he was taking his meds, Edge had texted Red with a rundown of what happened. [Red, Sans had a grand mal seizure, which triggered a moderate soul attack. Marrie had the baby almost a full month early.]

As he popped the rest in his mouth and swallowed, he saw Mars and smiled a little. "yeah. jus choking down my meds babe. did'ja sleep a'right?"

His hand patted her tummy when he'd taken a swig from the pain med laced alcohol. "i uh, found out sansy uh, had a moderate soul attack..."

"And I know my sister. She's going to break if I tell her. Marrie was looking forward to this baby, saying it was healthy and ready. But...she sees him...she's going to think she failed." Vera held her head, trying to avoid a headache that was coming on.

Marrie noticed Mr. Greenburg, "Ah! Hello! It has been a long while. Ah...yes...but...I hope you're doing somewhat well, sir. Is...everything okay?"

Eb wrapped an arm around her, "i getcha...maybe seeing your dad would help perk you up? unless you wanna go see your mom. we can let them go and see him later. he'd get it, right?"

"Slept fine. Decided to get up early and do a few things. You okay on meds?" Mars gave him a kiss on the head.

Tyra managed to hear that and pulled out her phone to text Kryssie. "Shit? Seriously? Damn..." Mars didn't like the sound of that, but she did instinctively wrap her tail around Sans, like that was going to help protect him somehow.

Bitter sighed, shaking her head a little as she listened. "All I can say, is we need to say somethin' before she like, goes and sees the baby herself..."

She gently rubbed the back of Vera's head, helping to give a bit of green magic to ease her daughter's headache. "Hopefully your headache goes away soon."

Eddie managed a slight smile, as he politely took off his top hat. "Doing as well as I can be, Mrs. Aster... I'm terribly sorry if no one told you...Elihu passed away two years ago. Heh, thinking about it, your twins were the last babies he had delivered before he retired."

He leaned on his cane, shifting his weight slightly. "Don't feel too bad, we knew he was passing, and we had such a wonderful life together...he passed painlessly in his sleep."

Paps gently rubbed Marrie's shoulder, looking to Edmund. "would ya want to go check up on your granddaughter?"

Eddie frowned, looking down to the bed. "I will...but I wanted to make sure Marrie was in good health, well as good as can be. I don't really have anyone to go home too. So I can hang around here for awhile."

He gently patted her head with his hand, and he then went and settled himself onto the window seat couch.

Jen thought for a moment, and looked to Ebrima. "Sure, let's go see Dad."

Red finished the alcohol laced medication and chuckled quietly. "yep, took em all babe. woke up hurting, so i did my pain drink, and i 'membered the green extra strength mana booster too..."

He let out a bark of a laugh and grinned. "gawd i love taking nearly ten pills every damn mornin...fuckin shit. but it keeps me goin i guess."

Slipping his hands into his pajamas pants he sighed. "this shit with my wussy baby bro got me thinking... when's my next vet appointment?"

"Thanks...I think with some sleep an actual food I'll be okay...I was up all night watching her..." she let out a yawn, looking a bit better with the healing.

"I heard. My condolences. I'm glad he went peacefully though." Marrie patted his hand lightly before letting him go to sit on the couch.

"Twins are doing very well. They're just as loud and boisterous as their dad." Marrie let out a small chuckle until she heard about his granddaughter, "Oh? Is she okay..?"

Eb nodded and followed the family over to Sans's room. Currently his room was empty of visitors other than a nurse checking his vitals. Napstaton had left with Darren so he could get Kintaro.

Happy would find the room and peer in, "There he is...this is the right room...should we go in..?" Happy looked to Wingdin with a nervous face.

"I know, Red. But gotta take care of 'em." Mars gave him a few more kisses before petting him lightly.

"Vet appointment is this Friday. And if I see your brother again, I'm kicking his ass to the ground again." She still hated what he did to him and didn't forgive easily.

Bitter nodded slightly, and sighed. "Would you like a brownie, Vera? I made up a batch just the day before..." She pulled from her inventory a wrapped middle-of-the-pan extra strength pot brownie; that was triple wrapped in plastic wrap, handing it to Vera.

Eddie shook his head sadly. "Ah...n-no...um...Belladonna and Moshem were struck while walking a-across the street in town. A nazi monster-hater, that one that had been loose around the temple and the houses in the area...Bella and Mos are in the ICU, while Raizy...she's just barely surviving in the NICU right now...at least Eli isn't here to worry himself so badly over everything now..."

Wingdin looked to the room and she nodded, striding in easily. She saw the monster nurse, and her eyes lit up sparkling. "Francis! I not knowing you still nurse! You working with adults now, instead of the tiny babies...is my boy going to be okay?"

Sans was still asleep in his bed, exhausted after having a grand mal seizure and the moderate soul attack.

Red gave a toothy grin at her kissing and petting him; his tail wagging happily. He gently nuzzled her softly, kissing her cheek. "this friday huh? oh yeah...eh, whatever. if that guy decides to fuckin try to do anything funny...i think he's getting a new scar on his damn hand..."

"dad said he'll watch the brats while i go to my thing though...then again with this whole having the kid early and sans with his soul attack...dunno..." Red muttered, mostly to himself.

He had been planning how to get back at Crimson for how they'd pranked him, and he changed easily to his dog form. Trotting to Crimson's room, he saw that the child was in their animal form. A tiny skeletal kitten, just perfect. Plucking up his child by the scruff of their neck, he brought them into the living room, and began grooming Crimson.

"Thanks but...I'll hold off. I gotta be somewhat sober to get back home...Aqua must be worried sick...mind checking on Marrie while I give her a call?" Vera pocketed the brownie for now and off to do her call.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry...I hope they make a good recovery and that...person is brought to justice..." Marrie felt guilty over that. She wouldn't know what to do if her or her family were in that same position.

The bear monster was finishing recording things when he saw Wingdin, "Huh..? Oh! Hello Mrs. Aster! Good to see you! Yes, they transfered me a few years ago to work with the adults. I saw your son here and got to work immediately. You can come in, he still might be waking up sometime soon."

Happy opened the door to let the kids in first to see their dad.

Mars watched him go and sighed, heading off to go make breakfast for the kids who would no doubt wake up soon. She was thinking blueberry waffles.

Crimson was asleep in their room for the while, poor kid had a rough night with nightmares so they had turned to his skeletal cat form. Usually they only changed to get away, when they was feeling stressed, or just felt right. They started to wake up once they felt themselves getting picked up, confused on what was going on. Once they realized, they started hissing, "HEY! WHAT GIVES!? PUT ME DOWN YOU OLD DOG! LET ME GO! FUCK OFF!"

They tried scratching at Sans but there was no way they could reach with how they was being held, so they flailed around a bit. They only yelled and growled more when Sans started grooming him, "FUCK OFF! GOD DAMN IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! FUCK YOU! AAAH! GOD THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Both the twins looked over at the commotion and groaned, "Can you shut up...?" "It's too damn early...fuck off..."

Bitter nodded understandably. "Of course, dear. And yeah, I'll go check back up on Marrie. Give Aqua my love, kid." She went hovering off towards Marrie's room, and had a bit of a confused and worried expression across her face.

Eddie nodded gently. "Thank you so much. It's hard, but I'm managing." Grasping his cane, he got up from the couch, and came over to Marrie giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And I hope you and your child have a good recovery as well. I'll let the rabbi know that you, Sans and your child are in hospital, Bubbalah."

Junior, Arial and Jen all came in and crowded around the bed worriedly. They all watched worriedly, not sure what to do if anything.

Sansy was still sleeping, and after blinking a bit tiredly, he opened his sockets a bit, yawning. "...Where a-am I?"

Wingdin grasped his hand, smiling brightly, despite the sadness in her soul. "You sound so good, I am happy to be hearing your voice, my baby boy! You are in the hospital right now..."

Red didn't really care. But regardless of it, he lightly continued to groom Crimson slowly. His slightly slimy red tongue grazed up Crimson's back. Hearing Crimson's protests, he then growled lowly at his child. "...lemme have this, kid. you had a nightmare...-LIIICK-...i wanna make ya feel bettah...you know yer papa's always...-LIIIICK- here fer ya...an it ain't disgustin' or funny..."

He finally finished with Crimson, and just held the now slightly wet kitten between his front paws, snuggling them to himself. "...might piss ya off, but i love ya kiddo..."

Marrie smiled before turning very confused, "Wait...recovery...for the baby..? W-What do you mean...?" She had no idea since Vera had never told her.

"Hello there Mr. Aster. Good to see you're awake." Francis chuckled and finished up, "Try not to move too much. I'll let the doctor know you're awake now. You have your family visiting." Francis headed off, leaving the family alone.

The twins in Kryssie's arms started waking up and started mewing excitedly at seeing their dad, "Daddy! Daddy!" "Daddy!"

"Easy you two. Shhh...he's just waking up." Kryssie tried to calm them down a bit.

Crimson growled, still hating that they was in the form and now covered in slobber. They hated being stuck like that, only letting out low growls as their dad snuggled them. If they kept saying they'd hated this, maybe it would come true.

"Let your dad love ya, Hissy Kit. Just sit back and relax." Mars rolled her yes but smiled at the sight. The twins gave up at this point and just tried going back to sleep anyway as Tyra continued to read.

"Aren't you gunna fucking help me!?" Crimson hissed out at her.

"I'm doing as your mother wants...letting your father love you...you're ten...not 20. Act like it." Tyra didn't look up from her book as he let out another groan.

Eddie paused as he was heading out from her room, and he turned back towards her. "Why yes...your son, he's in the NICU, just a couple beds away from Raizy..."

Sans nodded softly, and laid back down more against the bed. "THANK YOU..." He looked to Seline and Azure, and grinned brightly. "Oh my sweet girls!"

Red watched Crimson or a moment longer, then he just huffed softly; standing up from the floor. "then go ya ungrateful fuckin' brat."

He trotted off to the kitchen cabinet, and using the little strap hanging inside, he closed the door behind him.

Marrie froze as she felt her body run cold as the news seeped into her. She had no idea tears were already forming and streaming down.

Kryssie bent down a bit so the twins could hug their daddy, making sure they were being gentle and not hurting him. "How are you feeling Uncle?"

Crimson hissed before shaking off the excess slobber off of them, "Whatever...fucking...I'm...going to my room..." They rushed off back to their room as Julia and Jackson came down, "...The hell did we miss...?"

"Your sibling is just cranky this morning. I think they had trouble sleeping. I'll check on them in a moment." Mars announced as she cut up fruit to add to the waffles she was going to make.

Both Julia and Jackson shrugged at each other before going to chill on the couch and watch TV.

Eddie immediately came over to her and held her hand. "Oh, oh I'm so terribly sorry...I should have just not said anything, I thought you'd have known..."

He gently patted her hand and tried to give her a smile. "Despite they're in the NICU, they are very healthy for being premature, Marrie..."

Sans laughed weakly at their little kisses and hugs. "Oh Papa loves you two...and there you three are!"

Jen, Junior and Arial climbed onto the end of the bed, and sat near their father.

"Papa, was it scary?" Jen asked quietly.

"Did you think you were gonna die?" Junior asked worriedly.

"Mama had the baby..." Arial murmured.

Sans sighed, looking to Kryssie. "I'm feeling...tired. I feel like someone decided to tap dance on my chest wearing cleats...and my soul beat is still somewhat weak..."

"It was incredibly scary, Jennifer... I thought I wouldn't see your mother or any of you anymore! Junior... I did think I was going to die...but, I don't think I was actively thinking that, as I had a seizure." He leaned back against the pillow as he'd spoken to his children.

Hearing that Marrie had actually had their child, his eyes widened as his soul rate leapt up stronger and more rapid. "She... She actually had the baby?!"

Red laid on his side in his cabinet, and let out a little huff in irritation and depression. A few scuffles was heard as he moved around, and found his old bottle of cinnamon whiskey.

He started to drink it quietly.

"But...w-why...are..they...I...I didn't...he...what..." She paused as she choked back a sob, "...Get me m-my sister...p-please..."

Happy nodded, "Papy called and told me...and we heard it from the nurse at the front desk...I was...going to see her in a moment..."

"Ah! Hang on Uncle! Just...wait a second...I'm sure Aunt Marrie and the baby are okay. I-I'll go see myself. Just..try and rest..okay?" Kryssie placed her twin cousins down to be with Happy before heading off.

"hey! wait, i'll go with you. mind as well check and see where dad is. he might be with her." Eb looked over at to her Renny, "ren...?"

"You can go. Just please stay close to Kryssie...I'll try and be there soon...alright?" Happy asked, seeming worried. Eb just nodded and followed Kryssie out.

Mars heard the huff and sighed, "Julie. Can you come see your dad? Jackson, come finish up this fruit. I'm going to check on Crims."

"Yes mom..." "Coming ma." Julia easily transformed to her skeletal lion form and tried patting at the kitchen cabinet door, "Daddy? Daaaddy...?"

Jackson headed over and took over his mom's spot while Mars headed over to Crimson's room to see him.

Eddie nodded gently, as he looked to Pap who had fallen asleep in the chair. "Oy vey this boy...your brother-in-law has fallen asleep apparently...I'll go get your sister right away, Bubbie. Try to take some soft breaths, and press the pain button if you need it..."

Pap hadn't eaten d inner the night before, and in all honesty all the man had in the past nearly twenty-four hours was just a cup of black coffee. And he'd fallen deeply asleep as his glucose was only 20.

Eddie left the room quickly; and looked around for Vera, somewhat remembering what she looked like. Seeing the cat monster, along with the ghostly teacup, he waved his hand towards her. "Ah, there you are, Miss Jae? I am terribly sorry for bothering you...your sister needs you, I...um..."

He blushed worriedly, and sighed. "I hate to sound like I'm being joking, but I seemed to have let the cat out of the bag before anyone else, concerning her little boy..."

Red heard her patting at the cabinet door, and he nosed it open; dark circles visible underneath his sockets. "...hey babygirl..." He came back down to his little hiding area that he had, that was underneath the stairs. When they had their house built, the space underneath the stairs that sat in the living room, was connected to the kitchen cabinet by a little hallway of sorts.

After he nosed open the cabinet door, he stood on his pillow, and yawned. "...lemme guess...mama said for you to come check up on my old ass, huh?"

Smiling, he turned away from her and headed down the little hallway that only those in their smaller animal forms, or Mars could go inside. It was too small for Boss, MTT, or Edge to go through. As he got into the room, he laid back down on his thick cushion and took another sip from the bottle of cinnamon whiskey he had a straw sitting in.

Kryssie managed to get to Marrie's room as she saw her crying. "Aunt Marrie? What happened?"

"dad...? Dad!" Eb rushed over to her father once she saw him asleep. She tried shaking him awake, "dad...dad? can you hear me? dad!"

Vera finished up a phone call and sighed before seeing Eddie, "Oh hey. What's going on?" Once she heard what he did, her eyes widened, "You...WHAT!? Oh...fuck...! Hang on!" She rushed off without another word as Kryssie tried consoling Marrie.

"Sis! hey!" Vera headed over only to barely dodge a magic yarn ball thrown at her head.

"YOU! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME MY BABY WAS IN THE NICU?! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME!? THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST FUCKING KEEP TO YOURSELF!" Marrie growled out as Kryssie tried to keep her in bed.

"Aunt Marrie! Please! Let's not do this now!"

"LIKE HELL! SHE SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME! AND I'M HERE WONDERING WHERE MY BABY WAS! MY BABY! MY...M-M-My...babyy..."

Marrie immediately began sobbing. Kryssie seemed to be shocked at the news as did Eb, but Eb was more focused on her dad.

Vera slowly made her way over, "...Sis, I'm sorry...I didn't know how to tell you...He's okay...I swear..he's alright.."

"T-Then w-w-why..i-is...h-he...?"

"He's...only got one HP...both of you getting stressed out did a number on him. But he is okay. I promise you...He's okay..." Vera gently pulled her sister into a hug, letting her sob and cry out as much as she wanted, "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Maybe...but...I don't need her to tell me to spend some time with you, daddy." Julia managed to get up and join him inside the space, closing the door best she could before sitting beside him.

With her being a child, her little skeletal lion form was only still the size of a cub. Made it easier for her to snuggle up and rest on or against him. She settled for sticking by his side and purring softly, "Daddy...you're okay...right...? I...heard what happened...and...you're...you're okay...?"

Much as Julia gave her dad and mom a hard time, or how huffy she could be sometimes, she really did love and care for her father.

Eddie had worriedly followed Vera back towards the room, until his phone vibrated. Seeing the message on it, he just stood against the wall, trying to let them have their moment as sisters.

Papyrus meanwhile was still out cold, his bones slightly pale as he just appeared to be sleeping deeply. His breathing was shallow and raspy.

Red sat up a bit gently, and he closed the lid to his whiskey; before he put it to the side. As she laid down beside him, he looked to her and gently groomed her face lightly for a moment. "what'cha hear that happened, babygirl? lots of stuff goes on in our lives, so...uh..."

He flopped onto his side, yawning softly. "...remind your old man. i guess i'm a'right. just had'ta take medication this mornin..."

Eb noticed the look and grabbed one of the lollipops she kept in her inventory to suck on. She managed to pop one into her dad's mouth before looking at her aunts and cousin, "dad's not looking right...did he eat anything lately?"

"I'll get a nurse." Kryssie headed off to go grab some help for Papyrus.

"I thought he and Darren had gone to get breakfast. That was a while ago...fucking hell..." Vera growled as Marrie was still sobbing away.

Julia didn't seem to mind much, unlike her sibling before. She gave him a light nuzzle, "...About what happened to Uncle Sansy...he's in the hospital...you...you're doing...okay...? Just..." she went quiet and decided to hide by her dad's side, ears drooped and tail between her legs.

The lollipop sat on his tongue, and he started to rouse a bit, but was incredibly disoriented. His orange tongue lazily moved around, trying to figure out what was inside his mouth. "...huh, hah? wha...fuck..."

He sat up a bit more, and leaned forward jerkily; his sockets finally opening as the sugar hit his system. "ebby? babygirl..." Pap managed to focus his gaze to his daughter, and he grinned lazily; trying to reach forward to give his oldest daughter a hug, as his bottom started to slide from the chair.

Red let out a soft bark of a laugh, and he nuzzled her back, licking her head gently in a calming manner. "ohh, yer scared yer old man's gonna get hurt, cuz i'm pretty weak compared to 'em...i take a lot of medication, and reeeeally strong pain medications...but i'm doin' pretty good honeypie..."

He curled up on the cushion with Julia cuddled against him. His tail curled against her bottom; still surprised that his daughter was still only half his size in her skeletal lion cub form. Even then Crimson was still smaller than her somehow.

Kintaro felt like he had been running all morning since he'd woken up, despite not having legs or feet. As he sat in the back of the corvette, he sighed worriedly as they went to go park at the Orphanage that was nearly an hour drive away from Napstaton's mansion.

"I do hope it's okay...we're a few minutes late..." Kinta murmured to Darren, as he pulled his long hair into a low ponytail, unable to re-braid it in his haste to leave the house with Darren.

Eb hugged and held onto her dad, "i gotcha dad...just hang on...you okay...?" Eb looked a bit relieved that her dad was coming to.

A nurse would head over and check up on Papyrus to see how he was doing. "Goodness...your sugar levels are quite low. Let me get you a magi-glucose drink. That should perk you back up."

Julia purred lightly, letting her dad lick and nuzzle her. The triplets were pretty much the same size normally, but their animal sides always differed. Mars figured they would grow as they did. For now, she didn't really care, she wanted to be by her dad's side.

"...okay...love you, daddy..." She let out a low whine before settling down with him.

"I hope so too...goodness..I hope they understand..." Darren sighed as he turned to get into a parking, "I'm so so sorry for leaving you like that, Kintaro...I hope you forgive me too. Last night was...much more eventful than I would have liked it to be..."

Darren finished parking the car and got out to help his husband out, "Let's just hope the child doesn't mind us much."

Paps let out a weak hurgle, as he wrapped his arms around Ebrima's shoulders. "yeah, i'm great baby...you know you was...a real booger in my tummy~" His tail started to wave, as he scooped up Eb, trying to cradle her to his chest. "but you bit through my tit so much...i'm proud of you...you're a smart gal..."

The nearly 50 year old hypoglycemic father sounded nearly drunk as he slowly enveloped Ebby in his arms, giving her a slightly sloppy and sticky kiss on her forehead. "...pretty gal...didn't even know me and your ren could have a baby..."

Red nosed her gently, and he then looked around his little area; which did have a dog door leading out to the living room and he saw the fluffy blanket. It was a bit tattered, but it smelled like him; little cherry-vanilla cigarillos he liked to smoke, cinnamon whiskey, and his joint pain gel; along with the strong scent of meat and potatoes.

"Do not be sorry, it was family emergency, darringu...I do forgive you completely." Kintaro gently got out from the car, and followed Darren inside into the orphanage. As he slithered up the steps slowly, his sandy brown hair cascaded past his shoulders, in gentle waves; while his simple and summery pale green dress gently draped around his body and his large rounded belly.

"I do hope our new child likes us..." Kinta's hands rested on his stomach, and he'd noticed that the movement from the baby had already been slowing down more lately. He was eager to see their new child as well as his next appointment, perhaps he was going to lay an egg as well.

Eb stayed still, seeming confused and concerned how he was acting. Him saying all that stuff about what she did as a baby didn't help, "uuuuhh...yeaaaah...now i know you need some help. but uh..thanks dad." She was really hoping that nurse would come in soon for that potion thing.

The nurse would come back with a glass of greenish-purple something, "Here, drink this. This should bring you up back to normal."

"yeah dad...take your meds please. i love ya and all but i'll love ya more if you get your sugar back up..." Eb was looking a bit slightly uncomfortable, but she tried to push through it for the sake of her dad.

Julia nosed him back a bit before seeing the blanket. She made a mental note to herself to try and fix it for him later before going over and grabbing it to put it around him. She'd snuggle right next to him afterwards, taking in the scent of her dad. It always felt better for her when she was around him or something that reminded her of him.

Darren seemed relieved as he walked with Kintaro up the stairs and into the building. "We'll see. We are here to meet them...hopefully we make a good first impression." He was pretty nervous but he tried to keep it down, hoping he didn't look too much of a mess from the little sleep he got last night.

Once at the front desk, Darren given out his name and appointment to the human woman running the orphanage. "You're 10 minutes late...He's been waiting."

"Yes, my apologies...I'm afraid we had a bit of a family emergency that needed attending to...Is...he still here?" Darren played with the sleeve of his jacket in nervousness.

"Yes. He is. Right this way...Your lucky they're easy to distract..." The woman got up from her seat and led the monsters over to a spare room. She opened the door and revealed a big room with soft green walls, toys surrounding the place, and a table that had paper, crayons, colored pencils, and construction paper with safety scissors.

Over in the corner playing with some toy dinosaurs was a little human boy, tad younger than Rocky but older than Seline and Azure, his hair was a a messy fuzz of black and skin was a soft tan. But he looked more than happy as he played with a much older woman. Darren knew her as the owner and head master of the orphanage.

"Mrs. Cassoway. The monster couple is here for Luis." The front desk woman called before leaving them.

"Oh! There you two are! Traffic stop you, dears?" Mrs. Cassoway slowly managed to get up from her spot as she headed over to greet the couple. Luis seemed to stick to playing with his toys in the meantime.

Paps took the glass of greenish-purple liquid, and started to drain the thickened liquid. After a few moments, he finished the glass and handed it back to the nurse. "...crap i...um...nyeheheheh, renny's gonna have a big laugh when they hear what i've been rambling about, huh ebby?"

He adjusted his glasses, giving Ebrima a gentle smile. "i'm real sorry, sweetie. guess with all the stuff going on, things just happen..."

Red rumbled softly in happiness as she'd put the blanket around him. He gently licked the top of her head, and snuggled against her as well. He yawned, and easily fell asleep. As was usual; his soul was slightly sluggish in it's beating; his breathing slightly rasping.

Kintaro saw the little boy, and let out a soft gasp of excitement. "Um...n-no...a family emergency came up however...but for the time being it is stable at least."

"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Cassoway." Kinta attempted to bow, despite his large and firm stomach hindering him. "Ooh, heheh...my husband, Darren has been the one to speak with you usually...may we just, talk with Luis? Or is there some...special way to do so? Does he have any disabilities, or health problems potentially?"

"yeah...i think so, dad. you doing better?" Eb looked relieved her dad seemed to get his reasoning back, "it's fine, dad. just remember to eat, alright?"

The nurse took back the glass, "What a responsible young girl you have. I wish my teenager was like that." The nurse let out a chuckle before heading off. Eb didn't even have the time to correct her, but she let it go. Not the first time peope mistook her for being older than she was. She was pretty mature for an 11 year old, most likely due to some influences from Papyrus.

Julia managed a small smile before listening to her dad's soul while he slept. It was always different than hers or her mother's. She couldn't help but think of what all that meant for him and imagine him in her uncle's place, letting out a small whimper before falling asleep with him.

"Yes. Fraid something came up but...things seem to be well enough for now. Good to see you again, Mrs. Cassoway." Darren offered his hand, which she took with a smile.

"Oh, it's quite alright, boys. Don't you be worrying too much. I understand, things happen. Luckily wasn't too long." The old woman chuckled before looking at Kintaro and back to Luis, "He's a good boy. This is just some time for you to get to know him and him to know you. Just play with him, talk about yourselves, see how he interacts with you. No disabilities we're aware of, and he does have a little nickel allergy. But that's easy to take care of by having him not wear anything with nickel in it. He's a healthy and good boy otherwise."

She kept her attention over to Luis and smiled, "Luis, come here child. The couple who wanted to play with you is here. Come say hello." She gently coaxed.

Luis looked up from his little play area and headed over, taking a toy Godzilla from his little collection with him. He did seem curious of the two, "...Hi. I'm Luis."

"And how old are you, sweet child?" Mrs. Cassoway tried to coax him into answering.

"I'm...one...two...three...four...five...six!" Luis counted out his fingers and showed them up to the two monsters. Darren couldn't help but smile over the little boy.

Paps rolled his eyelights, and gently ran his fingers through Eb's hair. "...guess ya got the same thing as me, kiddo. everyone thinks your there, when you shouldn't be. well...your age, i mean...eh, whatever. you know what i mean i guess..."

Red let out a soft noise after about an hour of rest, and then he turned over to his side, his head pointed away from Julia. He thought he was going to vomit, but thankfully it was nothing but a belch. He let out a small groan of pain and fell back asleep.

Kintaro nodded as a gentle smile crept across his face. "You are six years old? Such a wise little man you are, Luis. I am Kintaro Nagasaki Jae."

He slithered a bit around behind Darren and then settled down onto the floor in a better position. "But you can call me Kinta, if that is easier on you, Luis. I noticed you are holding a 'Gojira' toy. Heheh, he is called Gigantis, Dagon, and lots of other terms."

Tilting from side to side with his 'hips', he patted his stomach lightly, and blushed. "I hope you can understand me okay, Luis...my accent is a bit strong, I am sorry, amai shōnen, oh, that means 'sweet boy'. I...I am sorry, I am getting so nervous..."

"yeah. eh...it's whatever..." Eb shrugged and just chilled with her dad for now.

Marrie by that point finally calmed down enough. She had stopped sobbing, but now was clinging into her sister's shirt and sniffling. "Maybe we should get Wingdin in here...huh sis?" Vera sighed and kept rubbing Marrie's back.

Julia let out a whine at the sounds of her dad in pain. She'd jump when she heard her mom calling, "Red! Julie! Breakfast! Come on over and eat!"

"Hello there, young one. I'm Darren Jae. It's good to meet you in person." Darren gave a gentle smile to the boy.

Luis seemed to giggle at the sight of Kintaro, "I like dinosaurs and dragons! They're big and this one roars loud!" He tries to imitate the sound of Godzilla.

"He enjoys a lot of old monster movies. Don't be too nervous, you're doing just fine, dear. Luis, why don't you show the dinosaur toys we have in the room." Mrs. Cassoway looked over at him.

Luis seemed excited and headed back to his little pile of toys he was playing with earlier. Darren took Kintaro's hand to give him support as they followed the little boy.

Pap continued to drink the magi-glucose drink, and he smiled slightly. "thanks pumpkin." He sighed, and looked over towards Marrie. "hmm...do we have to stay on this floor? i mean...i don't want to be um, rude or whatever, but maybe we could move marrie over into sans' room? rather than one or more of us constantly going back and forth...it might just be easier in the long run."

He got up and went to speak with the nurse, who agreed with his idea and then they began to move Marrie over to the cardiac unit to be with Sans. It took about twenty minutes, but they had a transport wheelchair to bring her up to the Cardiac Unit with a nurse.

"a'right...here we go. captain aster, jge. heh, he still uses that suffix? pfft." Paps opened the door to Sans room, chuckling softly. "special delivery for captain sans aster~"

Seeing that Sans was asleep, his eyes widened a bit. "ooops, didn't mean to be noisy..."

Sans was indeed sound asleep in the bed, with dark undereye circles while he cuddled with Jen and Arial against his chest. The last time he'd appeared this weak was after the attack from Bernard years ago; which to this day he still carried scars from around his eye socket. He was breathing slightly raggedly, but his vitals were healthy otherwise.

Red felt her jump up, and he coughed roughly; and headed to follow Julia out from the cabinet. He shook himself from nose to tail; and then yawned as he trotted over to the table.

Kintaro noticed that Luis seemed to like him a lot. Slithering slowly beside Darren, they both came closer to the dinosaur toys. Kintaro slithered around and then coiled up slightly, his tail tip wiggling. "Gojira, is sooo so big, they love to smash the buildings, and that was a very good roar!"

He let out a hissing laugh, enjoying that Luis seemed to like reptiles, which was potentially good for him. Kintaro hoped that the boy liked cats as well. "Do you like just dinosaurs? Or reptiles in general? You will have uncles who are half alligator monster too!"

Eb, Vera, and Kryssie followed over.

Happy headed over to help Marrie on the spare bed in the room so she could be comfortable, "Good to see you're doing okay..."

"You and me both, Happ...you and me both..." Vera sighed as she helped her sister too.

Once Marrie was in the bed, Azure and Seline started mewing for their mama. Vera helped the kids go up to lie with her, making sure they didn't try and mess with the IV tube that was strapped to her. "Hi sweet kitties...mama missed you..." Marrie nuzzled her little girls as they mewed lightly. Marrie herself seemed relieved in seeing Sans, but she was still worried about him deep down.

"Do they got really big mouths? And go 'chomp! chomp! chomp!' like on the tv?" Luis tried to reenact what he remembered from animal documentaries by moving his arms up and down like an alligator.

"They certainly eat a lot. I can say that much." Darren chuckled and picked up a dinosaur, "What would you say is your favorite animal?" He really hoped Luis would warm up with him too.

Luis did seem to react well with Darren taking a toy and tried playing with him, "I like chame...chamelons...chamel..lele...cham...uhhh..."

"Chameleons, like Fester?" Mrs. Cassoway asked with a small laugh, "Fester is my youngest granddaughter's pet chameleon. Sometimes she comes down with him along with a few other animals to show the children here. She works in an animal reserve."

"Yeah! Like Fester! I like him! He changes colors and has little karate hands!" Luis started laughing as he tried battling the dino Darren had with the Godzilla toy he still had. Darren did his best to play with him back, moving the toy around and letting Luis win against him.

Paps came over and smiled at his little brother; he leaned lightly against the bed and pressed a kiss to the top of his brother's head.

Sans eyes halfway opened, and he looked up at his older brother. "Have you seen our child, brother? H-How do they look?" By then the triplets had fallen asleep in Sans hospital bed.

Paps gently nodded, patting Sans arm a bit. "mhm, i have. and i'll be honest...it'll be tough for him, but it was tough for you too, and look at how far you came, bro...and unlike when you were really little...yanno, before marrie...your son will have tons of family, and so much support...and i'm going to work on a serum for your son. so they have as much of a chance like you did."

"Brother you don't have too..." Sans started, before he started coughing and then laid back tiredly in the bed. "...oh...M-Marrie..." He blinked a few times, looking over to Marrie with a smile on his face.

"I've missed you...so...so much Marrie..." He tried to reach out to his wife; obviously too far away but he still wanted to just hold her hand.

"Chameleons, oh, those are beautiful reptiles." Kintaro let out another hissing laugh, smiling happily. Looking around to the other toys, he lifted himself from his coil; and slithered over to some of the other toys gazing at them. He tilted his head a bit seeing a skateboard of all things and then watched Luis and Darren more; taking a couple of pictures with his phone.

{Oh, Papa and son...this is so sweet...everyone will want to see you Luis!} Kintaro had the biggest smile on his face, his fangs fully visible; as he even took a short video.

Marrie tried reaching out for him too, even if she knew they were too far apart. Vera fixed that though by taking the stops off the bed and slowly sliding Marrie closer to him. Just enough so she can take his hand. "Hi blueberry muffin...I've missed you too...I'm so glad you're okay..." She didn't have any more tears to cry out, but she did get glossy eyed at being near him again.

Luis laughed and roared out before letting his toy try and attack Darren too. "Ah! No! He's bested my only defense! I am finished! Noooo!" Darren let Luis get on top of him a bit before flopping over.

Luis himself just let out a victorious roar. Mrs Cassoway seemed pleased at seeing Luis happy. "Well, I think you passed the first part of this little meeting. Now on for the second. Luis dear. These nice monsters would like to take you home for a few days. Would you like to go?"

Luis let out a little hum before looking at the two. Darren had since got up and brushed himself off before looking at Kintaro, "We'd love to have you. We have toys, games, and many lovely things to share..."

Sansy's grip was admittedly weak, as he ran his clawed fingertips over Marrie's palm. "It takes a lot to take down...The Mag-Magnificent Sans...my M-Marvelous Marrianne..."

Kintaro grinned happily, as he put his phone away into his inventory after taking the second little video. Luis was inquisitive, happy, bubbly, and at least to him most of all; he didn't seem to mind that he was a Naga. He slithered closer to Darren, clasping his clawed hands delicately over his stomach. "It would be nice to spend time with you, Luis."

Marrie managed a tired smile, "I know...you are and have always been really strong...my hero...get some sleep...we both need it..." she managed to lean over a bit, despite the pain and kiss his hand before lying back. She could keep her grip strong for the both of them.

"Can I bring Godzilla with me?" Luis held up the toy up at Mrs. Cassoway with big eyes.

"Yes dear, you can bring him too. I'm sure he'll keep you good company through your little trip." The old woman smiled, "I'll have Jessie bring down his luggage for you. In five days, I'll ask you come down with him and see if you all are a good match with the home provided for him."

"Sounds lovely. Hopefully you like it, Luis. As well as us." Darren gave the boy a gentle pat on the head, earning him a raspberry and giggle.

The receptionist woman would soon come back with a carry-on bag that had Luis's name on a yellow tag. "Thank you Jessie dear. That's all now." Mrs. Cassoway had her give the bag to Darren as Luis circled around Kintaro. Seemed like the boy was curious about the naga.

Feeling the kiss on his hand, he smiled a bit brighter, as his working eyelight flickered to a heart. "Of course, Marrie...I love you...so...zzzz..."

Arial had started to rub her Papa's stomach, and she giggled as he'd nearly immediately fallen asleep. "Tummy rubs really do work on Papa too!"

Kintaro was listening closely to Mrs. Cassoway, and he nodded occasionally to what she'd stated. "Arigato, Mrs. Cassoway..." He already was tearing up in happiness, and he let out a hissing sigh.

He noticed that Luis was circling him, as he stayed 'standing' with his tail generally fully extended, instead of sitting on his coil. "Konnichiwa, Luis. You look like you're doing a lot of thinking, hmm?"

"They do, Arial...they really do..." Marrie giggled a bit before falling asleep herself. Vera gave her a light pet on the head, silently wishing for a speedy recovery for her little sister and her husband.

Luis looked up at Kintaro with curiosity before trying to pick up the end portion of his tail, "How come you're a snake on the bottom but look like me on top? Are you a mermaid but a snake and not a fishy?" Didn't seem like the child fully understood monsters aside from the ones he saw on tv.

Darren chuckled slightly, "He's no mermaid, Luis. But he certainly much more beautiful." Darren led both Kintaro and Luis back to the car as Mrs. Cassoway waved at them with a big smile.

Kintaro was going to respond, as Luis had attempted to pick up his tail, and he was struck silent in blushing surprise at the response his husband had given. "Anata...ooohhh; you are too sweet~"

Having settled into the seat, and getting himself buckled in; he smiled a bit. "Luis, I am a very rare monster, I am a Naga. It does appear that my bottom half is a snake, and my top half is human...but it is much more than just that. But why don't we wait, till we get home, and you can ask me anything you'd like, okay, Luis?"

"Oh! What would you want to call me? Like, would you want Papa, Mama, Daddy? I do not mind any of those titles..." Kintaro spoke softly, as they'd pulled into the driveway.

Darren helped Luis get strapped in before getting into the car and driving home.

Luis listened to Kintaro's words, and nodded. He seemed to like the word "naga" as he kept repeating it while playing with his Godzilla toy.

Once they got to the driveway, Luis seemed to be more preoccupied with the look of his surroundings. Darren once again helped unbluckle him and get him out of the car before retriving his stuff. "You don't need to chose now. I know a lot of this is very new still. And that's okay. If something doesn't feel right, you can tell us, okay?"

"Okay." Luis managed a smile as he followed the two inside the house. Not even a minute after the door opened and he already started to look around the home in curiosity.

"Someone's very eager." Darren let out a small smile, glad at least things were looking good so far.

Kintaro giggled softly, nodding as he agreed with Darren. "Very eager. I know you will want to call Vera. I will keep an eye on Luis, and start on dinner, okay? We're having pork shoyu ramen, with the leftover Tonkatsu cutlets from the day before...well, that will be for you and Luis at least...today is Wednesday, dinner time for myself...and I'm starving, we didn't eat at Napstatons..."

He sighed, holding up his hands gently as he spoke. "Darren...when you came to get me, Max, Nikki and Zhara were all still asleep! I was too scared to ask if someone would make me something to eat! So I just...continued to not eat. I...do have some rotisserie chickens from the grocery store...I could eat a couple of them in the kitchen while I'm making yours and Luis' food...I mean we just got him, I do not want to scare our son..."

Darren looked concerned at that, "Kinta...you know you should eat...I don't think they would have minded if you had asked. Goodness.." Darren held Kintaro's hands lightly, "You eat what you have to. Please...I can watch Luis for now while you do so. You need your strength. Plus...he would have to know your eating habits soon enough if he is to live here...best he learns now if he wishes to stay."

He gave Kintaro a light kiss on the cheek, "I can call my sister later. She understood what I had to do." He left Kintaro in order to catch up to Luis.

Luis was currently peering around in the bedroom that was made for him, seeming very interested and curious about what was waiting for him in the toy chest and closet. For the most part everything was a nice mix of stuffed animals, a ball or two, and a few other fun toys and games that would be fun regardless of gender. Darren had no idea if the child they were getting was a boy or girl, so he tried getting a nice mix of things that would be fun looking.

Kintaro blushed softly, nodding to what his love said. "Of course. Have fun, anata~"

The motherly naga watched a few moments as his husband's furred tail went out of sight down the hallway, then he slithered over to the fridge to start on their dinner. First the ramen noodles, that were freshly made just the morning before. He pulled out then the vegetables, and the two cutlets of pork tonkatsu; which is placed to the side.

He chopped up the vegetables to a fine-textured dice; letting them cook in the faint soy sauce broth. Tasting the broth, he added a dash of ginger; and a splash of yuzu juice and hoisin sauce. It tasted perfect then to him. Putting the lid onto the ramen broth and vegetables, he then opened the lid to something else he'd gotten from the fridge.

Kinta had gotten out three of the six rotisserie chickens; placing them onto the kitchen table. Settling onto his coil, his was nearly drooling as his tongue flickered rapidly, smelling the honey barbeque of the first one he'd opened. The grocery store sold six styles of chicken. And the hungry mother-to-be had purchased one of each flavor. He had honey barbeque, lemon-pepper, and original style on the table.

Unhingeing his jaw with a tiny pop; Kintaro picked up the whole chicken and started to eat it entirely whole.

Luis seemed to enjoy his own little house tour as Darren tried his best to keep up so the little boy wouldn't get into any trouble. He seemed to really like his bedroom and the art in the nursery, his new parents' bedroom had a fun bed to bounce on that he wanted to try later, and he knew where the bathroom was.

Darren did try to help him unpack, but Luis easily got bored so he ran off back to the kitchen to try and grab a snack. "Ah! Luis! Hang on!" Darren tried to follow him but ended up slipping on a toy that was on the floor and falling right on his face.

Luis giggled and headed over to see what was going on, only to just catch Kintaro eating his chicken whole. He just stared wide-eyed at the naga, registering what he just saw as he accidently dropped Godzilla in his surprise.

When Kinta heard Darren calling out for Luis, he was worried that something had happened; so he began to try to swallow the chicken faster. Which only made it look more strange however. As he finished the honey barbeque chicken; he'd heard the Godzilla toy drop to the ground right just a couple feet from him. He turned, and he thought the color was going to drain straight from his body.

"Hey there...u-um..." Kinta gently leaned over a bit, which caused his belly to bump against the table. "...o-oh...I just was having some dinner myself...I...um..."

"Can you do that again?! That was cool! Again! Again! Again!" Luis seemed to like what he saw from Kintaro as he tried rushing up to the table to push over a chicken, "Again!"

Darren just managed to get there with a slight bruise on his forehead. "I'm sorry, my snake. I tripped over and...oh..." He wasn't expecting Luis to look so excited. He did look a little relieved as Luis seemed to giggle happily with his new snake dad. Toys weren't going to keep his attention for now.

Kintaro had a brilliant yellow blush go flushing across his cheeks, as he looked to Darren and grinned brightly in surprise. His smile dropped when he saw that Darren was hurt however. "Oh, Anata, are you okay? Do not be sorry...I..."

He let out a soft, hiss of a laugh, and gently placed his fingers on the packaging for the lemon pepper chicken. "I guess I have an audience now...I think I might have all of the chickens actually. Luis, just so you know, I can only eat once per week..."

Picking up the lemon pepper chicken, he unhinged his jaw once more, and started to slowly eat the chicken whole. Because of the way his body worked, his bottom jaw could detach; and his cheeks were super stretchy and expanded to fit around the food. After he swallowed it, he sighed happily. The seams on his new summer dress were starting to get tight but he hadn't noticed yet.

"I'll be fine. Not to worry. Just a small bruise." Darren sighed, "Eat as much as you want, love. Please."

Luis watched in awe as Kintaro swallowed his food whole, "Coooool! You really are a big snake!"

He gave an excited giggle before noticing the bump on Kintaro, "How come you're big now? Did you eat a really big mouse before? The zoo lady who comes over says that snakes get a big round belly after she feeds them a mouse!"

"I'm afraid nagas don't work like that, young one. He doesn't need to eat mice." Darren let out a small laugh before heading over to be with his little family.

Kintaro gently wiped his mouth and fingers off, as he had slithered over to the fridge to get the other three chickens; Cajun, Greek, and Italian seasoned. Hearing Luis, he smiled tilting his head a bit. "Oh? No, no I don't eat mice...I prefer chicken or beef with vegetables. I do not do that well with grains however...so we tend to keep things light."

Opening the case to the third chicken, he noticed the seams on his dress, and gasped softly. "Kuso...I will be right back, dears."

Slithering down the hallway, he went to his and Darren's bedroom, and pulled off his summery dress; and sighed. Running his hand over his stomach; he blushed. Eating six chickens at this size...he was going to be massive when he was done. Looking into the closet, he found a long tanktop style black 'dress'. Slipping that on, he grinned; he had plenty of size in this.

As he came back to the kitchen, he blushed again. It was cute what Luis had decided to set up for him. All the rest of the chickens were opened up, and with some help from Darren, they had set out three boxes of adzuki or red bean mochi that was Kintaro's favorite. And finally Luis had found the caramel sauce, and was bringing it over to to Darren who was putting that into a milkshake.

Kintaro realized that he might not need to eat for two weeks after tonight, but he was going to enjoy it all darn it; he figured. He just hoped the night would go well for their new little family.

Luis seemed to have fun setting up dinner for Kintaro. He gave the caramel sauce over to Darren who happily started making milkshakes for them all to go with the ramen.

So far, so good it seemed as it looked like Luis seemed to be enjoying his time with the monsters.

"What's for dinner? We eating chicken too?" Luis asked curiously as he tried getting a better look at things.

"Ramen. It's quite good. It's a soup with noodles, meat, and some veggies. Would you like to try it?" Darren gave him a gentle pat on the head as he took over cooking.

"Okay! I like soup." Luis seemed to notice Kintaro and head over, "Hi!"

Luis had a good time. He ate dinner fairly well, but was a bit picky with the veggies. But he did eat a lot and soon he looked like he was going to fall asleep.

Darren gently took him and decided to get him dressed and ready for bed. Took a small while since he was already exhausted but he managed to get him in his pjs and tucked in for the night.

"Goodnight, child...sweet dreams..." Darren whispered lightly before turning on a nightlight for him and heading off. Luis didn't seem to answer back as he knocked out the moment his head hit the pillow, tummy full of food and heart filled with love.

Kintaro had slowly slithered over to the sink with the dishes from dinner, having thrown away the chicken containers and he started to wash their plates, a pleased smile on his face. His stomach was massive at that point; he somewhat understood how Marrie must have felt years ago with the triplets. His hair was not bound at all, as he started to scrub the pot he'd cooked the ramen in.

After the pot was cleaned, he set it to the side, then slowly made he way over to the couch in the living room. Stopping in the living room, he was so tired and sluggish as he tried to remember what he was even doing just then. Pregnancy brain, combined with an incredibly full stomach meant it was almost like he was terribly drunk just then.

"Darren...is our boy in bed?" He murmured softly, as he looked to the pictures on the wall, smiling gently.

Darren headed over after he closed the door to Luis's room, taking a seat by his husband. "He is. Fell asleep the moment I put him in. Suppose that was a lot that we gave him." he let out a soft chuckle.

He pulled Kintaro close to him, letting his naga rest as he played with his hair a bit, "How are you feeling? Nerves gone...?"

Kintaro let out a pleased hiss as Darren pulled him close; one hand in his sandy brown hair; the other resting on his simply gigantic stomach. After a few moments of silence, his soft golden yellow eyes opened to look up at Darren. "Mhm. I think they've been replaced by chicken, anata."

He let out a hissing laugh, patting Darren's hand playfully. "But...hai, hai I am not nervous anymore...our boy loves us, and he's so fascinated by me it seems...you know, did I tell you, that the results for the census last year was released? Papyrus, being the Judge had the results, and...I am the only Naga left. But we will have our Naga Kitten soon, and our precious human son hopefully..."

As they continued to talk amongst themselves, soon enough Kintaro fell asleep on the couch, digesting his massive meal he'd had. As the hours stretched into days, soon a week had passed and they were again spending breakfast together, but this time they had already taken care of the paperwork, so they were finally a family complete.

However as time had passed with Sans and Marrie in the hospital, the Aster children had been stuck at their Grandparent's house. Which they all loved. It was Friday however that coming week, and Paps had his arthritis doctor visit; and him along with Happy were going to leave Ebrima and Rocky at their Grandpapi and Grandmami's house.

That same weekend was when Boss and MTT's children were going to visit as well. And all of them had come over early to see their parents.

Boss pulled up to the house in his dark red muscle car, and stepped out with a somewhat tired expression. Wearing just slim black jeans, and a red very low cut tank top; his ribcage was exposed like normal as he came up to the front door, knocking stiffly. As he was knocking; Paps, Happy, and their children appeared via a shortcut on the front porch.

"OH HELLO...ME. I SEE YOU ARE VISITING MOTHER AND FATHER AS WELL?" Boss just barely could contain a sneer as he spoke to Paps.

Paps chuckled softly, and sighed. "yeah, we just decided to come early to drop the kiddos off, i've got a doc's appointment today actually...the kids are spending the weekend with them."

"THEY'LL HAVE PLENTY OF FUN THEN, MY MONGREL BROTHER IS LEAVING HIS RUNTS HERE FOR THE SAME EXACT REASON!" Boss laughed a bit, grinning. "I AM HEALTHY ENOUGH THAT I DO NOT NEED TO SEE DOCTORS LIKE YOU AND MY OLDER BROTHER."

Red and Mars pulled up to the house, and Boss had the biggest grin on his face as Red had come out from the car, looking quite tired. "Hello brother! It looks like the bony mutt and the bony lizard are going to be pals at the VETS today!"

Paps started to growl angrily, as he simply went inside the house, shaking his head.

Red looked to his younger brother and stood back by the car a bit; his tail slightly between his legs. Boss glared at Red, and scoffed as he held the door open for his husband and children. As Red came up the stairs and went to go inside the held open door; Boss slammed it right in his face harshly, eliciting a howl from the skeledog hybrid.

"owwwww! fuccck!" He put his clawed hands over his face, and whined in pain.

Rockwell got out of his dad's car, looking just as tired and grumpy. Ebrima silently got out of the car with a blank expression, she looked just like her daddy but with MTT's black hair and four sets of eyes. Skeleton girl never really spoke much, but when she felt like it, she would. Rocky however was the opposite, "Yeah...says the monster who had to get mom to heal him after getting his ass beat down from Aunt Mars..." he hissed out with a slight laugh.

Once Eb and Rocky got teleported in with Paps and Happy, Eb already started putting on Rocky's ear plugs to block out the sound of yelling. "...you sure we can't just come with you, dad...? "

"It won't be so bad...it's just for the weekend. You'll have fun. I promise." Happy reassured nervously not wanting to get on anyone's bad side.

Mars pulled up and parked the car, giving a threatening glare at Boss.

MTT would get into the house, only to see Boss slam the door on Red's face. He gave the skeleton a slap upside the head, "Papy! Really? We've been over this!"

Rockwell just snickered at the sight as Mars kicked the door open with her yarnball mace in hand, "WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN YOU SPIKY BEANPOLE LEATHER WEARING BITCH!?" She was ready to kick his ass again if needed.

Julia rushed over to help her dad, looking pretty worried, "You okay, Daddy...?"

Crimson was laughing at the sight of their dad getting what they thought was deserved. Jackson rolled his eyes and dodged a smaller yarnball bullet that hit Crimson square in the head, making him stop.

"HEY! The fuck!?" "KEEP LAUGHING AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TOO ALONG SIDE YOUR DEADBEAT DUMBASS OF AN UNCLE!" Mars threatened. Rockwell had also stopped laughing when MTT gave him a warning glare.

"...fun is not the word i'd use for this Ren...this is gunna be a looooong weekend..." Eb groaned, already not liking what was about to come.

Paps sighed, patting Eb's back. "sorry babygirl, i might be gettin' under this docs skin if he gets under my ribcage again, and i'd rather you be here with your grandparents already, instead of having to have someone come and get you...if i get arrested or something. you don't want to ride in grandpapi's motorcycle wagon do you?"

He thought for a moment, and chuckled. "and you really don't want grandmami to drive that big old cadillac of hers, do ya?"

Boss was slapped upside his head, and he growled angrily, staring at MTT. "HUSBAND, WHY WOULD YOU DO-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, when the door was kicked in by Mars, who was also screaming at the top of her lungs.

Red just cowered at the screaming, and Paps rolled his eyes coming over to him. Without a word, Paps picked up Red and Julia; carefully bringing them inside. "i got ya bro, it's alright..."

"the fuck!? oh my gawd, put me down you lazy gator..." Red protested slightly, as he was starting to change to his dog form anyways with all the stress and pain he was in. He was placed onto the floor in Edge and Bitter's house, and he grabbed up Julia with his mouth, who was no bigger than a newborn kitten; and he darted out towards the car again, his tail between his legs.

He leapt around his other children, whining loudly and panting as he escaped getting grabbed again by his younger brother; then he leapt into the van, hiding underneath the the thick blanket they kept in the van; putting Julia down onto the floor as he nervously groomed her head and back.

Paps just stared at where Red had run, and he sighed tiredly. "...not even at dr. didarin's office and i'm exhausted...a'right papi, where the hell are you?!"

Bitter came out from the bedroom, as her and Edge had been taking a nap and she rolled her eyes. "Do you all have to be so damn loud!? Your father is tryin' to sleep!"

Paps blinked a bit, looking to Boss. "is papi okay, mami?"

Bitter nodded softly, and she sighed rubbing her cheek gently. "Yeah the big lug is alright...mostly. I think he might've had a stroke or somethin' a few days ago, but I'm just not sure. He's been wobbling more than normal when he walks, an' he outright refuses ta go see a sawbones. So I'm just keepin' an eye on him fer now. And the munchkins are gonna be helpin' their Grandmami out."

Eb looked over at the mess already made, looking as tired as her father over all the commotion. She was obviously not looking forward for this stay and maybe thinking of sneaking off to stay with her Aunts Vera and Aqua.

MTT sighed, "Papy Darling...I'm sorry and I love you, but let's not do this. Plus...I don't have enough energy to fully heal you again if Mars does attack you again." He really didn't want to stop a fight.

Julia let herself change to a tiny kitten, knowing it helped calm her daddy down. She didn't mind getting licked if it meant her daddy calmed down. Mars just sent another yarn bullet at Boss before rushing off to check on Red, "Come on, Red Ruff...it's okay. I'm sorry..."

Crimson just hissed in pain before going to their uncle, "Hey Capitan Uncle. Mom's pissy as usual..."

"Granni!" Rocky bounded over happily to go hug her, always happy to see her.

"Yeah...sure...whatever..." Rockwell shrugged with a huff. Ebrima, gave a slow but curt nod, before seeming to hover off to where her Grandpapi was. She did walk but she had precision and the long dress to make it seem like she floated.

"Oh...are you sure you can handle all the kids...? If this is too much, maybe we can ask someone else...?" Happy did look nervous at the sight of all the kids in one place.

Paps was making sure that his kids had stuff in their room, which was across the hallway from Boss' kids room as well. Seeing that things were certainly in order, he glanced at his watch and blanched. "it's nearly two pm already, holy shit we have got to cut a rug, happy! i'm gonna be late to that appointment today!"

As he hurried out with Happy on his arm, then he set about shortcutting them both to the arthritis doctors office.

Bitter gently hugged Rocky, then sighed a bit. "Well that was pointless...at least the children are alright...and you are a real sweetheart Rocky. I should probaby get lunch started, in case Edge wakes up..."

Edge had indeed woken up and he was very disoriented. Seeing Ebrima however, he calmed enogh and smiled a little to his granddaughter. "Ebrima...Eb p-princess...co...c-c-cook..."

He cursed himself for the stutter he'd picked up since having had an anruysm last week. "You c-can cook...better...be-better than Gra-Grandmami's s-s-slop, huh?"

Red however whimpered softly, and slowly came out from the blanket; Julia hanging lightly from his jaw. He put Julia down and licked her head delicately. "...i don't wanna go to the damn vet's now...i'm really fine babe..."

Happy was a bit surprised as they were dragged off, "Oh! Okay...B-Bye Eb! Rocky! Be good!" They would get teleported pretty quick though. Eb didn't look all too happy but she decided to not voice it and go relax on the couch.

"Okay! Can I help?" Rocky giggled, more than happy to spend some time with his grandmami.

Ebrima shuffled over to her Grandpapi and nodded. She gently pat his hand, nonverbal way of saying it was fine. "...Would you like me to cook for you...?" Her voice was small but she managed. She never liked talking much, but if she did, it was either because it was super important, she loved the person a lot, or she needed to deeply threaten someone. Other than that, she was pretty talented in cooking. MTT and Boss had been giving her some basic lessons but she liked doing much more lately.

Julia gave Red a soft nuzzle, "Daddy...you have to...your health..."

"She's right, Red. Be only a bit, come on. I promise. Jules, go with the rest. Try tag teaming with Jackson so Crimson isn't a total ass or tries killing your cousins? Please?" Mars gave her a pet on the head before Julie turned back to her normal form.

"I'll do my best , Mama...take care of Dad for me."

"Don't worry, princess. I'll handle him. You worry about yourself. Be nice." Mars waved her goodbye as she headed back in, "MTT! YOU BETTER KEEP A HANDLE ON BOSS, ELSE YOU GET HIM BACK WITH MORE BROKEN BONES THAN LAST TIME!" She growled out for good measure.

MTT sighed and looked to Boss, "We should go...come on, Darling...Rockwell, please watch over your sister, and please don't make a fuss for your grandparents..."

"...Yeah...whatever." Rockwell moved some hair away from his face before joining Eb on the couch, not in the mood to do anything as he pulled out a candy cigarette to chew on.

Bitter grinned lightly, and led the way to the kitchen. Going to the pantry, she pulled out a box of stuffing and was setting up to make lunch. Turkey noodle soup with crispy stuffing cubes for croutons.

Edge had nodded and he moved to get up from the bed. As was possible for skeletons, as well as Blaster Dogs, he'd rapidly lost weight. Nearly what appeared to be over 200 pounds lost on his ectogel frame. He appeared to be rail thin now, his clothing hanging off his frame.

Standing upright, he grasped his walker and slowly started to head out from the bedroom, in his wobbling, unsteady gait. He was wearing a simple red colored long nightgown with matching red and black patterned pants, on his feet were black simple slippers.

Boss had turned to leave to MTT, when he saw Edge and couldn't help but stop. "...Mettaton...was Father this bad off last time we visited?"

Red slightly trembled at Mars' yelling, and he looked up at his wife; his own size changing to almost a chihuahua's size. He stood up on his back paws, his front paws lightly against Mars' slight belly. "just put my collar on dear...i guess i'm ready as i'll ever be for the vets...nearly fifty an' my wife is gonna carry me in 'er purse, heheheh..."

Rocky tired helping by getting out a pot that would be used for the soup. He wasn't too bad at doing so, robot parts plus being half-skelegator helps.

Ebrima stood by his side, helping him where needed. Her expression didn't change but inside, she hated how different and weak her grandpapi was. He didn't deserve it in her mind. But at Edge's side she stayed, like a service dog or a really loyal aid.

MTT noticed what Boss was looking at and barely caught his gasp. "...I..don't think so...no...I knew he had a bit of a bad time last week...but..." now he really was worried about leaving the kids here.

Eb and Rockwell noticed their grandpapi come down. "Hey...you feeling better, G'pops?" Rockwell got up from his seat to help him out.

Eb got up from here to see what was up, "what are you doing out of bed? g'ma said you were sleeping..."

"Sorry baby.." Mars gently pet him to calm him down some. Moment he turned to a tinier size, she had to stop herself from cuddling him then and there.

She put his collar back on him and gave him a light scratch behind his ear, "You say that like it's a bad thing." She let out a chuckle before slowly picking him up to get him settled for the drive.

Bitter was currently rough chopping up the turkey, which was thankfully pre-cooked. Setting up the rest of things, she'd yet to get out the vegetables. "That is a big help, getting the pot on for the stuffing..."

Edge looked to be confused for a moment, as he struggled to even talk to Ebrima. Looking to Rockwell, he shrugged. "M't-tired...B-Brima be c-co-cooking lunch, fer a-all'a us..."

Bitter heard that Edge had gotten up, and she came in, going straight to him. She gave him a kiss, then watched as he went to the dining room. Turning back to MTT and Boss, she smiled slightly. "Everything will be okay kids. Your Mami has got this."

Red gave a tiny yip, his tail wagging happily. He began licking her face some, excitedly watching the road. "after the vet can we get some burgers, mars?"

Ebrima gave a nod before floating to the kitchen to cook, easily taking over what Bitter was doing. Chopping up the veggies that we're out, finely chopping the rest of the turkey, and with Rocky's help, got the pot on the stove and turned on with her magic.

"Hi grandpapi! I'm helping!" Rocky giggled out before going to hug his leg. Eb just let him for now as she got everything in the pot using her magic. Pretty skilled for a 7 year old.

"Are you sure? We can always do this another time..." MTT was worried with the state of Edge and so many kids around. He looked over to Boss to see what he'd think.

"If it's that bad, we can call Tyra. Suprised she's not here already." Rockwell shrugged as he kept an eye out on his sister and grandfather. He was pretty close with the edgy rabbit-bat hybrid.

Mars gave him another pat on the head, "If you're good. That means no leaving scars on the doc's hand...again. If you're really good, I can treat you to some special dessert later~" She purred out lightly while driving It wasn't too hard for her to multitask, it's how she survived in Fell.

Edge looked to Rocky, smiling slightly as he patted the boy's head. "H-Heya Rock..." He laughed softly, his natural hand rubbing Rockys head a bit strongly, but not painfully. "Y-You're a...you're a really great gra-andson, both of you is..."

Boss looked to MTT, then to his father. The man was struggling to even stand in one place, gripping onto his walker so tightly. He stepped over to Edge's side, looking to his parent. He wasn't going to dare say a word, but even his mother looked as if the ghostly woman had nearly twenty years added to her porcelain face in just the past month.

Thinking for a moment, he sighed. "A SIMPLE DAY TRIP SUCH AS WE'RE TAKING SHOULD BE PERFECTLY FINE, METTATON. FATHER HAS WATCHED MYSELF AND MY BROTHER AS YOUNG HOOLIGANS. EVEN IN HIS...STATE, IT SHOULD BE ADEQUATE. PLUS OUR CHILDREN ARE THE MOST EXCELLENT, THEY CAN ASSIST FATHER AND MOTHER IN WATCHING THE LAZY GATOR'S BRATS. AND IF ANY OF THE JUDGE'S CHILDREN MESS UP, I WILL BE INFORMING DR. CADDY OVER THIS MATTER."

Red was still in his chihuahua form, sitting in a dog-seat in the van, and he licked the air, biting at it for a moment. "if i'm good, a'right then...no biting the doc, and i get to enjoy burgers with my sweet kitten~"

His ears perked up, as his tail started wagging brightly. "special dessert?!" As they pulled into the vet's office, he started doing circles in the dog-seat. "special dessert? what is it? what is it? is it you, my sweet as candy mars-bar?"

Ebrima gave a nod as she let everything cook while Rocky stayed and hugged his grandpapi.

MTT looked at where Edge was again, seeing Ebrima come over to him and gently coax him to sit down at the table before getting him a glass of water to drink, straw included figuring his hands would be too shaky if he tried picking up the cup. "...You're right...Rockwell if anything happens..."

"I know, Ma. I know...call ya or Pops and help out the two old folks. I got it." Rockwell just gave a shrug. He wasn't expecting the sudden tight hug from MTT, but let him do it, even giving a small pat on one of his arms back.

"Don't worry about us Capitan Uncle. I got these two bozos here." Crimson smirked as both Julia and Jackson glared at him before muttering in unison, "We're the ones who have to babysit your dumbass..."

Mars parked the car and got out, heading over to the side where the dog seat was before getting him out and packing him in her purse, "You can find out if you're very good for me, Red Ruff. That's the only way you're gunna know." She gave him a light kiss on the head, locked up the car, and headed inside the office to get him checked.

Edge smiled to Ebrima, giving her a light kiss on the side of her head. "T-Thanks Bri-Brima..." Bitter went and got Edge his afternoon medicines, staying hovered by him, as she rubbed his back while he took them.

Boss nodded to Crimson, and looked to the child's siblings. "Very well, Crimson. I will entrust you with my father's safety. He is quite possibly as weak as your mutt father, Sans. But, he deserves respect and mercy still, which you will give him both. I know Mother is watching over him, but she is only one monster; you will be her extra eyes and ears, do you understand me, Crimson?"

Red cuddled in her purse, he really enjoyed when he could be this tiny. It made him so much more vulnerable, but allowed him so much freedom as well. When she came inside the vet's office, he poked his head out and started barking playfully at the nurse as he was signed in. The nurse giggled brightly, and they reached over, giving him a light pet upon his bony skull.

"Oh! A bone dog, how precious!" The nurse exclaimed sweetly. "Alright then, Sans Gaster...oop, you are a little sneak, sir. Have your wife put you on the floor, then you can change to normal humanoid size; and we will measure your average dog size and go from there sir..."

Crimson stopped short at the door and gave his uncle a salute, "Gotcha covered, Capitan."

Rockwell rolled his eyelights at the sight, "Kiss ass..." "I heard that you yellow belly motherfucker. Don't you start. Your heard the Capitan." Crimson growled.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty, ya doggy dumbass. You're the one who fucking starts shit." Rocky headed over and got face to face with his cousin, both looking like they were ready to fight until something forced both of them to be pulled away and held to opposite sides of the wall.

Ebrima was holding them both down with her red magic, her top eyes glowing brighter than the bottom ones. "Both of you calm down...but if you inist on fighting and giving a hard time to either of our grandparents...grandpapi especially..." Both sets of eyes went black, "I won't hesitate to eviserate the both of you...and leave you hanging on a flag pole at half mast to give respect to the loss of the two Idiot-land citizens...Brother...Cousin Jamie...play...nice..." She spoke in a low tone before letting them both go and heading back to the kitchen.

"...Papy, have you been teaching Ebrima your intimidation tactics again...?" MTT watched his daughter's spectacle as Crimson and Rockwell dusts themselves off and looked the other way of each other, clearly still pissed with one another. The two hated each other for the better part of 4 years now. No one really knew what started it.

"You heard the nurse, Red. Come on, babe." Mars carefully got him out of her purse and set him down while she finished the last bit of paperwork in front of her.

Edge watched all this play out, as he was finishing taking his pills; and he just started laughing brightly. "S-S-Serves youse two r-ri-right, bahahaha!"

Bitter rolled her eyes, and rubbed Edge's back again. "Jus one more pill, G...a'right? Then I'll set ya up in the recliner, so's I can help Ebrima with lunch..."

Boss watched curiously the entire thing happening, and he looked to MTT with wide sockets. "NO. I haven't...Evasion, backhanded tactics; and how to properly wield a bone whip...but no, no intimidation, dear..."

Edge took the last pill, and coughed; letting out a weary sigh. He felt like his body was trembling as he grabbed his walker, carefully getting up to head to the recliner. He saw Crimson and grabbed the boy up with a shaky hand; pulling him close to his face. "Don't s-s-start shit, b-b-boy! You-Youse as bad as y-yer old ma-man!"

Red was lifted out from her purse, and placed onto the floor. He chuckled softly; changing back to normal, his one socket closed cheekily. "nothin' gets past ya, huh eagle eye?"

He stepped onto the scale, staying still so the nurse could get an accurate reading. "There we go! Okay, so...on your chart here, we need your 'great dane' form, your 'average' form and your 'chihuahua' form. You can stay in whichever form is more comfortable for you today. Since your last visit, which was...nearly six months ago; have you had any children? Fathered or helped with?"

Red nodded, jabbing a thumb to Mars. "she's got a cub in the oven."

The nurse smiled happily, scribbling down some notes. "Thank you! Okay...great dane form please..."

Red changed to the largest form he could easily take, nearly standing taller than Mars. He sat on his haunches, as the nurse inspected his bones and ectogel. "Now your average form please, sir." The nurse responded, then then patted his head. "Alright then, finally your chihuahua form."

He changed to his smallest form, and the nurse then gently picked him up after weighing him, her hand just right against his chest as she cradled him. "And in this last form; you weigh only around two pounds, my goodness!"

Carrying him down the hallway to an exam room, she placed him onto the table, and put his chart onto the holder. "So, was today just a checkup, or perhaps an underlying issue, Mrs. Gaster?""

"Perhaps we should head off then..." MTT felt a little better seeing that things were being taken care of. He made a note to himself to give his daughter more credit...and see where she was learning so much.

Crimson stared right at Edge with a small growl, but didn't do much else, "...I'm... nothing like that weak piece of shit..."

"Yeah, you're not. He's ten times better." Rockwell hissed out as he popped his back.

Both let out a growl of their own at each other but did nothing else as Rockwell teleported to the roof to get away. Crimson let himself go from Edge as he headed to the backyard, tired of dealing with people.

Eb decided to put her headphones on and play on her handheld video game, hoping to drown out some sound and get some peace. She loved her grandparents...but she still hated being in the same room as some of her edgy cousins.

Mars watched Red change forms, small smile on her face as he behaved. So far so good she figured. Once she was asked from the nurse, she tried thinking about any other issues that came up, "We are here for his normal check up and get some prescriptions renewed...I do want his hand to get looked at, I thought I saw a crack that was giving him problems but I didn't get a good look. Red, baby, anything I'm missing there?"

Boss and MTT had then left, and Bitter went to the kitchen to check on lunch, seeing that Ebrima was working on it. "Oh thanks sweetie... I nearly forgot about lunch anyways. Your old Grandmami is losing her marbles I swear..."

"Grandpapi is relaxing in the recliner, and he'll probably fall asleep soon anyways..." The teacup headed old woman looked to her granddaughter and frowned a bit. "Ebrima... you know your Grandpapi don't even know what day of the week it is...or even time of day anymore? He knows me and he always goes on and on about you. You're his precious little skelebot..."

The veterinary assistant nodded softly, making a few notes on the chart. "Some scripts, his hand checked out..."

Red padded around on the exam table, then he laid down. "i'm nearly fifty, uh, been gettin headaches more often,, jus wondering if they're normal or somethin else..."

His ears flattened, and he whimpered. "this ain't gonna be a physical exam is it?"

The assistant nodded, making a few more notes. "Well yes, it's a physical exam. Checking everything. Including the um, undercarriage..."

Ebrima nodded and kept cooking, same blank expression on her face. That was just her default. Though, deep inside, she was very woried about him. She took a look over at the recliner and sighed, trying not to think about it and focus on the soup.

Julia decided to take a seat nearby and start knitting something while Jackson turned to his dog form and went to take a nap in a sunspot near the window.

"Sorry babe. Gotta get you looked at. Remember our deal." Mars reminded before petting him gently, "Pleaaaase? For me? For the burger? For the special surprise?" She gave him a soft look and purr, tail twitching lightly.

Edge by then had indeed fallen asleep, his old eyes tired, as a human game show came on in the background. Bitter went over and gently draped a blanket over him.

The assistant had left, while the vet was due to come inside the room soon enough.

Red nuzzled her hand as she petted him. "alright...i know the deal and all..."

The vet came into the room, and sighed seeing it was Red Gaster. "Oh...hello Mr. Gaster, I see you're back for your appointment, and on time no less, that's wonderful..."

He came over and set down the paperwork, examinging over it, when he started to stand up the chihuahua-form of Red up to his tiny paws. "So...you are turning 50 this year, Mr. Gaster...and your HP is still at 0.75 of an HP."

Red's tail started wagging happily. "it's at three-quarters? that's great!"

The vet paused, and frowned a bit. "Three-quarters is actually very horrible...especially for a man of your age and your health..." He started to push on Red's stomach lightly, placing the tiny dog onto his side.

"Hmm..." The vet pressed against Red's belly, lower to his crotch, feeling something that felt off in Red's abdomen. Red started to growl warningly, baring his teeth a bit.

Eb and Julia watced their G'ma take care of their G'pa. Both of them had something on their mind, but it would be Jackson that would speak it out, "Hey...G'ma...he gunna be okay? Literally he just moved from one place to another to sleep...I know dad does that but...guy's low on HP. So he makes sense. But G'pa..."

Mars looked pretty happy at hearing that his HP went up a bit more. Hearing what the doc said doused that bit of excitement, "Hey, better than a few years ago, doc. I'll take three-quarters than no HP."

She watched the vet work for a bit and noticed Red starting to growl, "Reeeeeed...remember what I said. Be nice ya old mutt." She warned.

Mars decided to check her phone for a moment to see if any of the kids texted her. Nothing so far, that was a good sign.

Bitter sighed softly, as she hovered near the recliner; rubbing Edge's skull gently. "...I...don't know. G'pa had a massive stroke, four days ago...had to call the ambulance, he was...passed out, with a trail of blood from his mouth and nose. He's still recovering from it all..."

Red huffed softly, and just laid his head down on the table. He let the vet continue to palpate his abdomen, and he just looked so defeated. After a few more moments the vet had finished up; and wrote down a few things on the chart.

"Alright, so...at his...advanced age it's quite common for dogs, be them regular or magical, to start having issues with their endocrine system or also with their skeletal system..." The vet started to ramble slightly.

Red looked up at the vet, rolling his working eyelight. Then in frustration, he started to lick his back leg. He would have rather bit the vet for being annoying, but he really wanted a burger, and he really really wanted whatever it was that Mars had set up for him.

"I'm going to have a panel done to make sure we're not dealing with anything that is dangerous with Mr. Gaster here, ma'am. It could be an inflamed magi-organ, or potentially something worse..."

Jackson nodded and lied back down. Eb and Julia were also silently thinking the same thing, hoping it wouldn't come to fruition.

Mars pet Red gently before nodding, "If it's gotta be done, it's gotta be done. I just want to make sure he's okay." She gently nuzzled Red lightly, "You're doing really good, baby...little longer, okay...?"

Edge blinked a bit, at the rubbing of his skull and he smiled a bit to Bitter. "H-Heya da-darlin...issit time fer fo-food y-y-yet?" Bitter nodded softly, patting his skull softly. "Mhm...we're all eatin in the living room tonight. No need ta go all the way to the dining room jus ta eat."

He started to close his eyes, and he sighed, looking at the TV. Turning his head towards the kitchen, he then looked to his grandchildren as most of them were on the couch. Bitter gave Edge a sweet kiss to his cheek, and she floated off towards the kitchen to check up on lunch, shooing Ebrima out from the room.

I'm gonna miss ya'll when I go...ya g-gonna miss me? I...I hope I was a good G'pa...despite a-all the shit I d-did... He mumbled softly, not really talking to anyone in particular, but just loud enough that it could be heard.

Red huffed softly, and let out a surprised sounding little yip when the vet picked him up again. "hey, little warnin' would be damn nice, buddy!"

The vet chuckled quietly, and started to inspect Red's paw. "I'm not very used to patients who can...ahem, talk back sir. Now be a good boy and just let me heal you, Red."

Red just laid there, his tail curled against his back. "..." As the vet turned him around and withdrew a bit of reddish-blue magiblood; he yelped, and whimpered a little. The vet started to leave the room, a slight smile across his face. "I'll be back in a just a couple of minutes, we're going to run an initial 'catch-all' test to see if anything springs out at us, hmm?"

After the vet left the room, Red laid on his side; his large sockets closing. As a small 'apple-headed' chihuahua, he yawned widely; licking his muzzle tiredly.

Ebrima seemed to catch what her G'ma said as she was shooed out. Rocky did too, but he headed over to Bitter and gently tugged at her sleeve. He knew, he wasn't a dumb kid, but he still didn't like seeing people upset.

Mars headed over to Red, "Hey...come here, babe. You're doing really good, I'm proud of ya."

She gently picked him up and held him close, giving him a nice scratch behind his red ectogel ear, "Doing real good. We're almost done and we can go get a nice juicy burger with extra mustard."

Bitter looked to Rocky, as she was getting bowls of the turkey soup ready to take out to the living room. "What's goin' on Rocky?"

Red cuddled against her chest, licking her chin softly. "oooh...juicy burger...and extra mustard..." He yipped happily, his tail wagging brightly at the thought of a nice and thick burger.

After a few minutes, just as he'd said; the vet had returned, and he had a somber look upon his face. Looking to the nurse, before he came into the room fully. "No...no we can't suggest putting him down, he's not a pet, Susan; he's a monster...mhm...yeah. I'll let them know, but put away that paperwork, it won't be needed..."

Red's eyelight blinked out, and he started trembling in Mars hands. "...p-put down!?"

"...G'pa's...hurt...huh...?" He muttered quietly, lot different than the usual little ball of sunshine normally was.

Mars kept petting him and giggling, loving to just hold him close to her whenever he was that small.

She didn't like what she heard when the vet came back, "Excuse me...what? What do you mean?!"

Bitter nodded softly, and sighed. "Yeah baby...he's...not doin' that great. I mean, he's over a thousand years old...pretty beat up and damaged...but we're hoping he'll get bettah. I mean he just had that stroke not even a week ago. An' everyday he's gettin' better!"

She brought in the bowls of thick and rich turkey soup; and a large bowl of stuffing croutons to garnish with.

The vet sighed, and leaned against the exam table. "Ma'am I am terribly sorry you overheard that. One of my nurses was a bit...rude with what she was asking if I needed paperwork that a pet parent would sign in the case of their pet needing euthanasian. However...that's also the reason I need to genuinely speak with you both. Your husband has a large mass in his lower abdomen, the markers came back flagged for cancerous antibodies. We need to do further testing however..."

"Quite possibly one thing that is on his side, is that it also changes shape along with his forms. Getting bigger as he does, but also, getting smaller as he does in turn." The vet commented, as he tapped the paperwork he held. "I'm...terribly sorry to have to give this news, but it's good we're aware of this now and we're able to attempt to nip this in the bud before it gets any worse..."

Rocky watched her go with a sad look before following over to be with his big sister. He got onto her lap and sat there. Eb wrapped an arm around her little brother and tried to focus on the tv instead.

Jackson smelled the soup and yawned, deciding to get up and go get Crimson and Rocky for food. He wasn't going to bother getting Julia, girl was too into her craft at the moment.

Mars looked at Red with a concerned look, "You...can get that...?" Her grip on him seemed to tighten slightly, slightly afraid. "...What do you gotta do...? What does he need...? How bad is this thing...? It's early enough..right..?"

Red whimpered softly as Mars hold tightened a bit, and he tried to comfort her by licking her hand gently. "i...didn't know. i guess i can get anything babe...i was uh, made in the labs by dad...i mean, i was a damn accident...tried to make a weapon...i somehow happened instead."

The vet nodded, his eyebrow raising at the knowledge of what Red just stated. "Alright then, so he's going to get some further testing done, find out exactly what's going on, and we can go from there. Most likely, he'll need weekly injections which he can give himself at home for his medication. As to how bad is it...considering I can already palpate it a bit within his abdomanal cavity, it could be rather bad; but we're hoping that it isn't."

Delicately, he took Red from Mars hands, and placed Red onto the exam table; pulling his shirt upwards. Within the right hand bottom area of his abdomen, was a small black area about the size of an eraser while he was in his chihuahua form.

"For now though, try to get some rest. We will schedule a follow-up exam for further testing in the next couple days, alright?" The vet was kindly enough to hold the door open for them both when they were getting ready to leave.

"Alright...yeah...yeah...sure...sounds good..." Mars grabbed her purse and followed off to the front desk to set the appointment up. Once that was done, she picked up Red and headed to the car. One fear of hers was losing the monster she loved, she didn't want this to be it.

"...Let's...go get your burger and go home, Red...sound good...? She muttered quietly after getting him strapped into the car, not making eye contact with him just in case.

Red just curled up in the dog seat, his sockets closed. "sure...can ya get some o' those little pies the kids like? hell just...just get a sack of burgers. we'll feed the cubs too..."

The ride was otherwise mostly in silence, he didn't even seem excited when he smelled the food, just mere inches from his chair.

Once they got home, he just couldn't bear to look at his wife, he was devastated and scared. When she came around to get him from the chair, he started whimpering and crying.

Mars put the burgers in her inventory for the moment before grabbing Red. She got him inside and held him close, petting him, "...He said it could be, Red Ruff...could be...there's a chance it's not...you're gunna get better...I know you will...you survived tougher, baby... y-you'll be okay..."

It was hard to tell if she was saying that for his comfort or her own. One thing for sure was that she was afraid to let him go. "...Can you turn back for me, pup...? Please...?"

Red managed to nod softly, and he changed forms back to normal, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. "i'm so scared, mars..."

"...I'm scared too, Red...I'm so scared...I...I really just don't wanna lose you..." Mars whimpered and kept him close to her, even her tail had wrapped lovingly around his waist before she started crying, "...You g-gotta be o-okay, R-Red...y-you h-h-have to..."

Red sniffled softly, and he lightly rubbed her cheeks of her tears. "it's like you said once before...doesn't take much to hurt me, but i'm the hardest motherfucker to dust."

"though, ya might be carrying around a little jerky stealer in your purse while i'm doin these treatments..." He snickered, as he licked her face sweetly, his tail wagging.

Mars sniffled and nodded despite more tears trailing down. She did manage a weak little laugh with the lick and snicker, "...Angel above...you're lucky we got burgers and I got a huge supply of the damn jerky! You're such a fucking mutt...! But...y-your my mutt..."

She cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, "...L-Love ya, Red...love ya too d-damn much...I s-swear...look w-what you're doing to me..."

Red passionately kissed her, his hand trailing down her front to her slight belly where he rubbed lovingly. "i can smell what i'm doin to ya, mars-bar... didn't know that you could even smell that good when you already got a bun in your oven... or, did your body wanta litter, heheh?"

Mars laughed in the kiss before lightly pushing him away, "God damn it, Red! You know what I meant!"

She gave him a light nuzzle and kissed him softly one more time, "But...I did make a deal with ya...and you did really good. You sure you want dessert before dinner, babe...?" she purred softly as she snaked her hand over to play with his tail.

Red snickered brightly, his eyelight nearly twinkling in his playful excitement. "oooh, yanno how much i love dessert..."

As she asked him the question, she had begun purring...and as she played with his tail, his left leg started thumping rapidly, his tongue hanging out in bliss.

"ahhhh...haah...mmmmm...i want...I waaaannnttt...pussyburger..." He muttered, leaning his head into her lap, pressing sloppy kisses along her stomach, going further down.

Mars let out a laugh and kept playing with his tail, gently stroking and massaging every little bone on it, "I know you do, Red Ruff. I know you do~"

She let him kiss her stomach, letting out low purrs in pleasure before stopping him short of going down to her pants button, "Ah ah ah~...down, boy. You wanna have me, gotta get me right." she gently tugged at his collar before getting up and heading to the room.

She'd come right back with her own collar on, light blue and the golden tag reading her name. She used to wear it out a lot more, but with the kids around, she kept it hidden. So now it was out for their own private time. She did come out in a looser fitting tank top and short shorts where the gaster blaster head tattoo she got could be clearly seen on her upper thigh. "Much as I love the couch, I don't feel like cleaning it up afterwards. The bedroom however fits me just fine...wouldn't ya say, Cherry Pop~?"

Red sat on his haunches, his tail going a mile a minute as he waited patiently for her to return. Seeing his gorgeous wife coming back in front of him, he panted softly, nodding in response.

He got to his feet and easily picked her up into his arms. Giving her kisses all over her face, he carried her to the bedroom, his rather impressive erection clearly pressing against Mars side.

Mars laughed with getting picked up as she was being kissed and carried. Once they hit the bed, she'd start the real kisses there.

Some time would pass later and she's faceplanted on the floor, claws released from the tear proof pillows, and arms currently wrapped around her husband as they lied under the sheets. "How was dessert Cherry Pup? You liked it?" she pressed a few kisses on his chipped shoulder and collar bones, enjoying having him so close.

She always got cuddly when they were alone.

Red was panting softly, his tongue hanging out as he grinned wide. Managing to lick his own cheek, he sighed happily. "oh my gawd that was so damn good, marianne..."

He cuddled gently with her, the scars lining his ectogel and bones. "heheheh, that's a new record though, nearly an hour locked in ya..."

Patting her slightly more heavy middle, he grinned cheekily. "maybe we'll get another litter, if we're lucky?"

Mars happily cuddled with him, her hand gently carressing his cheek and gently stroking the scars on him, "Mhmm...glad you liked it...best hour I've had."

She let out a laugh as he patted her stomach, bump was slowly coming, "Maybe...I would be pretty happy with just one kid. If it's more than one, I'm NOT pushing 'em out. My fucking pussy got almost destroyed after the cubs! They getting pulled out unless I can't get there."

She had been getting a little better with doctors for the past few years. For the best anyway since there was a lot her own homemade meds couldn't fix.

"Hey...whatever we have or how many we got...still gunna love you and all the brats...hear me...?"

Red nodded to what she was saying. "i guess it got destroyed. tastes the same to me~"

A few moments later, he grew more solemn, nodding. "i hear you loud and clear, mars. i'll always love you so much."

He changed to his Great Dane form and curled up around her. "no mattah what."

After they cuddled a bit more, Red got up from the bed, plodding downstairs where still in his Great Dane form, he started to eat his burgers that he'd gotten, happily licking the papers of the mustard.

Mars laughed a bit before snuggling up to his Great Dane form, easily wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder.

Once he left, she decided to go off and take a shower before grabbing dinner. Wanted to look somewhat clean before going to get the kids. She didn't want to leave them there for too long.

After her shower, she joined Red in eating her burger and kicked back, hand on her belly to feel the little bump she had going on. "We should grab the cubs back after this. Must be driving your ma and pops crazy over there."

Red nodded alongside her. His laugh was more rumbling and deeper than usual. He picked a wrapped burger and started to eat.

"yeah, pops kinda has me worried with how he is. then again, old fuck could prolly take a nuke and he'd survive..." Red chuckled brightly, before he licked up some stray crumbs on the wrapper.

He yawned and laid down on his front paws, his ears twitching slightly. "hmm... should we tell ma and pops about the cancer shit? don't wanna make em all worried...you know how ma gets... fuckin ranting that the world's gonna end, why did they come here, such a nice, peaceful timeline that can suck dick...gawd, ma's annoying when she starts going..."

"Your dad is pretty tough. I'll give him that." She bit into her burger as she watched Red, thinking of how cute he still was after all these years.

"Nah...Let's wait until the testing. We gotta find out of it's bad. If it isn't, good on us and we both got nothing to worry about...if it's bad..then we say something. Right now? Let's not get your ma all riled up." Mars didn't want to deal with Bitter's ranting.

She finished up her meal and threw out the trash before grabbing her car keys, "Come on, Red Ruff. Let's get the cubs."

Red stood up, stretching himself out a bit; before he yawned widely. His false golden canine glimmered in the light of the kitchen a bit; as his bony tail wagged slightly. "a'right."

As he walked around the counter towards the front door; he changed back to his chihuahua form; yipping brightly. "yeah let's go get the brats." As he was picked up, he gave her cheeks lots of kisses, his tiny tail waggling fast in his happiness. He was then strapped into the dog seat in the passenger seat beside her, and he excitedly watched as the houses passed by them.

Pulling up to his parent's house, he was helped out from the dog seat, and was held in Mars hands. After coming inside, he hid in her purse, wondering how the kids might act, thinking he wasn't with her.

Bitter was gathering up the bowls that the kids had left around from their snacks after having had lunch earlier, and Edge was awake, tinkering with a small computer that Ebrima and Eb had brought over for him to look at.

"O-Oka-Okay...see girls...t-the wires are cro-crossed. They needta be uncrossed and...s-split back to-together." He was still stuttering slightly, as he worked on it.

Mars gave him a light pet while in the purse as she came inside the house, looking around to see what was going on.

Rocky was trying his best to gather any bowls left behind, slowly making his way to the kitchen to drop them off without dropping the little stack he had.

Eb and Ebrima nodded as they watched Edge work. Even Jackson was paying attention from far behind, seeming curious. "alright. so after we split 'em back, what then? we check the chips to see if they fried?" Eb asked as she kept mental notes on everything. Ebrima was just watching silently with a small notebook out that she occasionally made notes on.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Mars headed over with a slight smile.

"Hey ma. Where's dad? Doctor trip turn out okay?" Jackson stretched before heading over to his mother.

"Went fine, Jackie. Where's your sib and sister?" Mars gave him a light pet on the head. "Julia's helping with cleaning dishes in the kitchen. Crimson is in the carrier over in the corner. Tyra showed up just in time to get Rockwell and them from causing too much damage to each other in a fight. She's with him on the roof now." Jackson informed as he looked to a carrier that was indeed in the far corner of the room.

Right in there was a very grumpy Crimson in his skeletal cat form, the door closed and locked and he long since given up trying to break it open.

Edge nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Mhm. We t-take the chips out... Test em w-with the multi...m-me-meter..."

He sighed, his own stuttering annoying him somewhat. Carefully prying out a microchip, he tested it with the multimeter, and saw that it was working. "See? N-not that one. We co-continue on kids..."

Hearing Mars he looked up and gave her a crooked smile. "Jus...w-working on getting this go-going again..."

Bitter was putting away the cleaned dishes, and she floated out from the kitchen smiling at Mars. "Well hey there, ya missed lunch, we had really good turkey soup. How was the appointment for Red?"

Red was curled up in Mars purse, having gone to sleep actually.

Eb nodded as Ebrima took her notes. The two looked up once they saw Mars, "hey aunt mars."

"So far so good. We gotta go back to get some blood work results. But doc says he's doing okay...HP's gone up. He's at 0.75 now. Not great for his age, but I'll take it. Ya know?" Mars shrugged, keeping a pretty good face on. Not exactly a lie as it had a lot more truth to it. She just wouldn't elaborate on how much.

Julia peeked in from the kitchen and waved, "We're going home now, Ma? I'm almost done."

"Take your time, Jules. No worries. Good of ya to help out your G'ma like that." Mars smiled over at her before looking at Bitter, "We're good for lunch. Red and I stopped somewhere after the appointment. Kids give ya any trouble...well..besides Crimes over there."

Bitter chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh I swear I was ready to drown a cat today, Mars. Crimes was trying to rip off Rockwell's metal plating during their fight earlier. Edge nearly threw Crimes into the carrier that Tyra had brought over..."

Edge had finished up and his grin was bright as he closed the device up. The little computer turned on finally and he chuckled. "S-See? G'pa got it wo-working!"

He handed it to Eb, smiling sweetly. "Go g-get Pu-Puddin, Brima, please?"

Red snuffled from Mars purse, turning around inside. His little bony tail hung from the corner of her purse.

Mars rolled her eyes, "What am I gunna do with that kid...?" She headed over to grab the carrier. Crimson didn't put up a fight, just growling tiredly from inside.

Eb took the laptop and pocketed it in her inventory before nodding. "i got 'em g'pa. one sec." Eb teleported off to the roof to fetch her cousins.

Julia had finished the dishes finally and headed over, only to get excited when she saw a little tail, "Papa? Papa!" She changed into her kitten form and tried climbing up into her mom's purse to be with him.

Eb soon returned with both Tyra and Rockwell. Rockwell had bandages and some burnt spots on him, but Tyra was managing to get them healed. He didn't look at anyone, just exhausted and done with everyone for the moment. "Can I help you, G'pa? Is Crimson acting up in the carrier again...?"

Red let out a tiny yip, feeling his daughter falling into the purse on top of him; and he smiled happily; his working red eyelight focusing on her. He was only a 2.5 pound apple-headed chihuahua dog form, but she still was smaller than him as she was a tiny kitten; and he cuddled close to her.

Edge looked over to Rockwell and shook his head, lifting his robotic arm up to give Rockwell a hug. "N-No...just thought yo-you'd wanna say bye to your Un-Uncle Red before they left..."

Bitter saw Julia scrambling into Mars purse and she chuckled, reaching in. "Awww...lookit Gaster, our boys a little chiweenie~"

Red yipped in protest at being held by his mother like that, and just sighed, rolling his eyelight. "i am not a chiweenie, ma; i'm a chihuahua, it's my smallest form...gimme to pops, i wanna snuggle the old fuck 'fore we go home this time."

Bitter snickered softly, setting Red onto Edge's chair. Red leapt over the arm and into his dad's lap, where he looked up at the skinny old man. Edge lifted his trembling natural hand and then softly petted Red, a weak and crooked smile crossing his face. "I really br-broke the mo-mold makin yo-yo-youse, didn't I, Sans?"

Red licked Edge's hand, and nuzzled him softly. "mhm. thanks pops, for makin me years ago..."

Tyra nodded at her grandfather and nodded over at Mars. "Aunt Mars. Uncle Red. Good to see you two are well."

"Well as we can be, girl. You still look like ya shot up like a damn weed. Your hair get longer?" Mars looked at her up and down, getting a good look of the girl.

"Yes. I've refrained from cutting it. I like it this way...thank you..." Tyra pushed a strand away from her face and looked over to Rockwell. He was currently watching his uncle get handled by his grandparents. He couldn't help a small smile on his face, before it disappeared with another thought. Tyra caught it but didn't say anything, not yet.

Julia stayed in her mom's purse for now, seeming to like how comfy it was.

Eb went back to relaxing with Rocky. Little boy was currently busy playing on his big sister's game console and seemed to be having fun.

Paps had finished up with the arthritis doctor, and he had three new prescriptions and a shoulder brace that he had to wear when he was awake. He'd shortcut back with Happy, and he sighed tiredly as he came into the house. "ebby, rocky; we're finally done with that damn doctor visit. you ready to go home already?"

Red looked over to Paps, and just snuggled against Edge letting out a tiny warning growl. Paps looked down to Red, and covered his mouth for a moment; stifling a laugh. "didn't know you could pack so much fight into such a little package, red..."

Red narrowed his eye sockets and started to bark loudly at Paps; nearly jumping with the effort of trying to look big and intimidating from Edge's lap towards the tall skelegator. Paps didn't even blink at Red's efforts, as he looked to his children with a slight smile. "so, you two ready to go?"

Happy looked about, glad nothing seemed out of place. Rocky jumped from his seat and ran over to hug the two. Happy immediately picked up their giggling little boy and smiled, "Sorry we came so late, sweethearts."

Eb flopped over to her parents, looking exhausted, "...take me home...please..." She stayed lying on the floor, glad the last 30 minutes were semi-silent enough for her to think. But it was clear to see she was done.

Ebrima did give Red a light pat on the head, silent way of saying hello to him without signing.

"We better get going too. Jackie, ready bud?" Mars looked over at her son, who nodded and stretched out of his dog form, "Ready ma. Let's go...I got stuff to finish anyway.."

Paps scooped up Eb, and pressed a kiss to her head lightly. "daddy's gotcha kiddo. how about we both go'on home and we flake out together? i'm beyond tired, but this appointment was a heck of a lot easier than last time."

Red calmed down when Ebrima had petted him, and he sat on his haunches in his Dad's lap, then he nuzzled Ebrima's hand at the petting. Hearing Jack talk about finishing stuff, he leapt down from Edge's lap, looking to his son. "what's this stuff you gotta finish up, huh?"

Paps gathered his two kids, then along with Happy; they shortcut back home together. Red barely blinked at this happening, but he still looked up at his children, a slight smile on his muzzle. Looking to Ebrima and Rockwell, his grin was wide and pleased or it cold have been outside. He could be seen to be lightly pacing in excitement or worry, it was hard to tell which.

Eb looked relieved at the sound of them finally going home.. Rocky waved at his grandparents before being teleported with his renny, papa and sister.

Moment they got home, Eb flopped into the couch, face first into cushions, "hello couch...i missed you...fucking hell...' she mumbled from her spot as Rocky went with Happy to prepare something for dinner.

Ebrima continued to put him a bit, slightly reminding herself of how she would pet Doomfanger. It was a different feeling petting her uncle like this.

Rockwell did manage a weak wave at his uncle, "Haven't seen you like that before, Unc. You having fun over there?"

Jackson looked over at his dad, "Just...stuff dad. It's not like a big deal. Just fixing something for a friend. That's it." He wasn't sure if he wanted to get into it even more. But there was a small little blush on his face.

Paps stretched out in the recliner, and sighed happily, taking his glasses off. "i hate those waiting room chairs, i missed my recliner...nyeeehhh..."

Red paced a bit on the floor, before leaping back up into Edge's lap, his tail slightly vibrating from his nervousness. "having fun? eh..." He did the best shrug that he could do while in his chihuahua form.

His tail started to wag a bit faster as he looked towards Jackson, he tilted his head with a slight bark. "alright then, but if you get in over your head, we're here to help ya, kiddo. got it?"

Happy giggled at the sight of the two as Rocky had a big smile. "Papa and Sissy are funny!" He giggled.

"Just a little, sweetheart. Just a little. Happy gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before getting to work.

Rockwell just managed a smile at his uncle with that. Though he did give a knowing glance at Jackson, but still keeping his silence, like the two had an agreement of some sort.

"I got it. Like I said, just finishing it, Pops. No big deal." Jackson assured as he managed to calm the magic in his cheeks.

"Can we just go fucking home already?! I wanna get out of here!" Crimson hissed out and even tried clawing at the cage.

"Alright Mx. Hissy Kitty. We're going. We're going. Calm yourself. Thanks for watching the kids again, Ma and Pa. we'll take 'em now." Mars sighed.

Red went over to the cage and barked at his child loudly. "you bettah learn your lesson, our you're staying in there tonight buddy! i don't wanna take no shit from you got it? i will go great dane, and put this cage in a tall branch of the tree in the backyard."

He then turned around, kicking up imaginary dust at the cage door with his back legs; then he leapt into Mars purse, cuddling with Julia happily.

Bitter smiled softly, nodding. "Yer welcome Mars. It was no trouble watchin' em all. You be good Crimes, G'ma ain't gonna forget this next time ya come ova, so don't start actin' like you're gonna butter up my porcelain either. Got it?"

"You wouldn't fucking dare, you old fart! All I gotta do is sneeze wrong and you're fucking dust!" Crimes growled and hissed, only to let out a yelp when the carrier was bumped against harshly a bone bullet.

"Whoops. My hand slipped." Rockwell looked innocent as he stood by his grandparents.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU IN PARTICULAR YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A COUSIN AND LIFE! YOU ARE A FUCKING FAILURE OF A SON TO THE CAPITAN! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU GET PROTECTED BY THE REST OF THIS FUCKING FAMILY! I HOPE YOUR DUST GETS LOST IN A PILE OF-..." Crimes growled and yelled before Mars took a spray bottle from her inventory and started spraying the crate. Causing him to hiss and yelp from the ice water.

"You are sooooo grounded when we get home." Mars growled lowly and so stopped the spray. Leaving a cold, shivering, skelecat in the crate.

Red stayed in the purse, starting to tremble slightly at what Crimson was growling and yelling about. He knew that all it would take is just one wrong move and he'd be gone. Why even bother trying to get better then? Was he even worth it, considering how much a strain he put on his entire family with just his existence?

Bitter came over to the crate, glaring at Crimes. "How would you like it, if your Uncle Boss heard what you said ABOUT HIS OWN SON?! You know he calls you a mongrel mutt just like his BROTHER!? You're no better than Rockwell is, you pathetic grandchild."

Julia nuzzled her Papa, letting out a sad mew at him, "...Daddy...?" She snuggled up to him and gave a small lick at his cheek, "...I love you daddy..."

Crimes growled at his grandmother, "F-Fuck you..."

Rockwell didn't say anything, but his fists balled up. He teleported away not wanting to be around anyone anymore.

"Rock-...there he goes again..." Tyra sighed, hating that the hard talk she had with him went to waste.

Red nuzzled her, letting out a tiny whimper. "...love ya too, jules...daddy ain't doin' that well...but i'll talk to ya later 'bout it all, kiddo..."

Bitter sighed, shaking her head. "Goddamnit...well, I'll be seeing ya 'round Mars. I gotta go see if I can talk with Rockwell..." She floated up through the ceiling, to see if Rockwell was back up on the roof again.

Julia nodded and licked him lightly again before snuggling up against him.

"Let's go home...come on. Jackson, take your sib." Mars handed the carrier over to him.

Jackson followed his mother back to the car, keeping the crate a good distance from him, "Why do you gotta act like a jackass everywhere we go? You trying to act like him? Congratulations, you're just as scummy as he is to dad." Jackson hissed at the crate before putting him in the seat.

Crimson didn't say anything else, be it from fear or frustration. He was done.

Tyra flew up to see if he was there as well. To both their disappointment, he wasn't. "Must have teleported to a friend's house...he only goes three places...the roof here, off to see me, and a friend's..." she sighed and looked about.

Bitter sighed, shaking her head. "Oh dear...a friend's house? I wonder where he went then...he never said anything about a friend to me and Edge..."

Red was lifted out from Mars purse, and him along with Julia were placed into the dog seat in the front passenger seat. Despite being so tiny, Red was still larger than Julia and he gently curled himself around her while Mars drove them all home.

Edge was quickly left alone in the house with just Ebrima by his side. "S-Surprised you a-ain't go-going ta see where ya b-brother went..."

"They're new...he's mentioned them once or twice to me before. Apparently he'll hide out with them if things get too much with Uncle Boss and I'm not around." Tyra mentioned as she landed on the roof, "...He'll come back...he left his sister here...he always comes back for her..." She knew he and Ebrima were rather close. The two of them took care of each other, much like how their swap counterparts did.

Ebrima closed her notebook and leaned against her grandfather, "...He comes back...always does...he needs time to cool off and get away...like when Daddy gets too much for him..." She answered quietly before letting herself off the couch to go make tea.

"...Want tea, Grandfather...?" She looked back at him for a moment, wanting his answer before getting to the kitchen.

Bitter rubbed her cheek and frowned softly. "Mm...of course. Well hopefully he'll be alright..."

Edge gently pressed a kiss to Ebrima's head, giving her a crooked and sweet smile. "I-I know...y-yes a cup o-of tea sounds g-great P-Princess..."

Tyra nodded, "Give him time...let's go back..." She flew back down to be back with Edge. Her mother knew where she would be, so she wasn't worried about that.

Ebrima gave a soft nod and pat on his knee before going to the kitchen. Wouldn't be hard for her to start up the tea.

Tyra headed over and hugged Edge from the side, "...Feeling any better than yesterday, G'pa? Mom and the twins were worried..."

Edge chuckled softly, and leaned his head lightly against Tyra. "Y-Yeah...movin' a-a bit bettah. T-That stroke it...r-really fr-fried me. Yo-Your Dama...good they c-caught it...after B-Bitts called 'em..."

Bitter smiled sweetly, and patted Edge's shoulder softly as she drifted past him. "I'm gonna go get ya some cookies ta go with your tea, Edgy..."

Tyra nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Mhmm...Dama's still glad you didn't turn out worse than you did. They promised to visit sometime soon." She decided to stay with him for now.

Meanwhile, Vera was grilling up some pinapple and burgers on their backyard grill. It was still a good day out for a pool party.

Kryssie was playing around in the pool her moms had installed about a few years ago. The twins were growing and needed a bigger space besides the tub in the master bedroom to swim and get refreshed in, Vera figured so the fresh water pool got installed. Now they were just waiting for a few extra guests.

"Mom, when does Grandpa get here?" Kryssie asked as she started to blow up a beach ball to play with.

"Soon I think. Your Mama's keeping an eye out. Don't worry." Vera assured as she flipped some pineapples over.

Edge nodded shakily, and gently wrapped his arm around Tyra's waist, snuggling her. "C-C'mere Pu-Puddin..."

In the backyard pool Jamie and Johnny were enjoying a nap in the bottom of the pool after having been playing hard in the backyard for the better part of the day.

Aqua was watering the front yard flowers, her large sun hat on; as a medicinal cigarette hung from her mouth in a holder. A few years ago, she had gotten a burn injury at the dispensary on her back which occasionally gave her trouble.

Cupcake had gotten a large box of Wingdin's cinnamon buns in the basket of his Vespa as he came down from his house to see Kryssie and the others. Pulling up to the house, he smiled seeing Aqua.

"Aquaria! Such a pleasure to see you again!" He stepped down from the little scooter; grabbing his cane. "I've brought some of Wingdin's cinnamon buns, she was going to come, but Getter needed some help over at the old cafe unfortunately..."

Aqua came over, gladly taking the box of buns. "Oh, Kāne it's alright... Hine's always working on somethin' isn't she? C'mon, Ku'uipo and the keiki are in the backyard already!"

She led Cupcake through the house, taking care to not go too fast for the old teacup hybrid. She had noticed that he had certainly slowed down over the years. Opening up the patio door, she smiled brightly to Vera and her children.

"Grandpa's here kids! And he brought Grandma's cinnamon buns!" Aqua called out, as she came over to Vera, and placed the box down on the table they had set up.

Jamie and Johnny scrambled out from the pool and went running over to Cupcake, giving their Grandfather a very wet and loving hug.

"Grandpa!" Jamie exclaimed happily, meowing brightly and nuzzling his face against Cupcake's slightly pudgy side.

"We missed you Grandpa!" Johnny laughed happily, hugging him as well.

"Hi Grandpa!" Kryssie headed over to give him a big hug along with her siblings, "Thanks for coming! Missed you a lot!"

"Hey Brewster. Welcome over. Make yourself at home." Vera waved from the grill as she took out a few ready slices of pineapple and put them on a metal warming plate nearby.

"I invited Uncle and Auncle Lez over, I don't know if they're gunna be coming though. Fingers crossed there." She lowered the flame down on the grill to properly greet the old man.

Cupcake chuckled sweetly as all the grandkids had hugged him, and he gently patted Kryssie's back happily. "Aw, bless you Princess! It would take more then even the Void to keep me away from you, sweetheart!"

Over at James and Leslie's house, Reginald and Leslie had gone out to get some groceries together, to fix something for the little pool party at Aqua and Vera's house. They headed out to the stores about an hour before hand, and they were having a wonderful day out Renny and Son together. One of the stores they'd stopped at, had a nice jacket that Leslie thought that James would love.

"Oh, I'll get this for Papa...he'll love it, Reggie...is this a good color for him?" Leslie asked, as they held up the jacket in their clawed hand, still leaning against their walker.

Reggie nodded, feeling the material softly. "Ooh, Papa will love this, Ren. It's such a soft silken material...a gorgeous shade of green. He'll look wonderful. We should probably get home though. We've got the sides, and we'll make the ritz cracker cheese dip for the party; and we'll head over there with Papa..."

Kryssie giggled and nuzzled her grandpa before giving him a few kisses on the cheek, "Gunna take more than that still to make me stop loving you! Where's Grandma by the way? She not coming..?"

Over at his home, James was currently trying his hand at cooking something nice for his grandniblings for the party his niece was having. Some Swedish meatballs he thought would be good and simple after he found a nice recipe from a magazine he was reading. They still had a while to go so he thought he could take a minute or two to sit down to rest his knee.

He kept an eye on the timer, 10 minutes for one side to cook, until he suddenly started nodding off in his seat. He tried fighting it but ended up closing his eyes, figuring the timer would wake him up.

He'd wake up about 30 minutes later and saw his pot had turned black and smoke coming out of it. He rushed up from his seat, curing at himself for the nap and for stepping on his bad knee too quickly as he tried to save his meal. Once he opened up the lid, a large plume of smoke shot into his face, having him cough up a storm and drop the hot lid from his hand in pain.

He would fall right to the ground, still hacking and coughing...the stove was still on and the hot lid ended up lighting the nearby carpet that was next to the sink on fire. His old lungs couldn't take the smoke that hit him earlier as he desprately tried to fish for his phone to call for help. He couldn't really breathe properly as of late from a slight cold he recently healed from but had some lingering symptoms.

He managed to get his phone out but passed out before he could reach the call button as the pot of burnt meatballs would start sounding off the fire alarm.

Cupcake smiled happily, and then sighed sadly. "Ah, well no...Grandma had to go and help your Uncle Getter some at the cafe. She said she would try to come by later on however..."

As Reggie came around the corner, he blinked a bit, seeing the smoke coming from the house. "Oh...oh my god, Renny...R-Renny don't look, please...oh god, Papa..."

He sped forward in the car, and parked it quickly as close as he could get. By then the fire truck was blocking the driveway; putting out the fire that had started in the kitchen and had spread to the back bedrooms first. One of the firemen had gone inside and had pulled out James from the flames, singed and still somewhat passed out.

They knelt down in the front yard, and tried to give the old cat oxygen to help him to breathe again. Leslie scrambled out from the car as fast as they could, shaking their head. Desperately, their still useless wings fluttered, wanting to fly to get to him quicker.

They came to his side, throwing the walker down as Leslie fell to their knees beside James. "James...James...Oh...Oh my god, Jimmy no...honey c'mon...p-please..." Tears were flowing down their snout, as they kissed his temple, shakily holding his hand.

"Mx...Mx I...I'm sorry. He's breathing, but it's so strained...he might not survive this..." The fireman commented softly to Leslie.

"Aww. That's too bad. But hopefully she gets to come! maybe bring Uncle Getter too!" Kryssie hoped that was the case, she'd only met the gator twice in her life before, but thought he was nice.

Vera was setting up some other stuff and noticed some smoke coming from somewhere, "Huh...either someone's messed up a BBQ or there's a forest fire nearby. Hopefully they get that taken care of..." She went back to flipping her burgers and smiled, "Who's hungry?"

James was struggling to breathe, even with the oxygen mask on him. He did manage to try and put some kind of pressure on Leslie's hand once they grabbed hold.

"Load the guy up, Mark! We could get him help at the hospital!" Another fireman yelled out as a few others were battling the flames.

Cupcake smiled softly, nodding. "I'm sure she will, I'll text her, let her know that you'd love to see Uncle Getter as well." He went over to the table, and plucked up a burger, taking a bite from it. "Mmm...Vera you make a wonderful burger!"

Seeing the smoke as well; he hummed worriedly. "Dear...that doesn't look good. Hmm...hopefully things aren't too bad for them..."

Jamie chuckled as he grabbed a piece of pineapple, shaking his head at his Grandpa. "Grandpa, you should have waited for the stuff to put on the burgers! Mama's getting it right now!"

Cupcake blushed slightly, and took another bite of the burger in his gloved hand. "Heheheh...ah, well, your Mother said it was fine, so..."

Johnny leaned lightly against Cupcake's side, and plucked a piece of the grilled vegetables from the tray. "Grandpa..."

Mark nodded and hurried off with James to the ambulance that had pulled up. He saw that the assistant then helped Leslie into the ambulance as well; before they sped off for the hospital. Reggie was left standing in the front yard, and he stared at the gutted out remains of the house. Sighing, he just turned around and went back to his car; driving to follow them to the hospital.

Vera started to laugh at the sight of Cupcake just eating a plain burger, but she didn't mind. "Hey, if you like the burgers like that, more power to ya, Brewster."

Kryssie headed off to help her Mama bring the stuff outside so she could make her burger. Girl was getting hungry.

The ambulance would at least help James get semi stable enough to last at the hospital. James had since passed out on their gurney as they transported him off.

Doctors and nurses did their best to treat them, but had to warn Leslie to stay in the waiting room until they got him somewhat better.

Be some long waiting time before a nurse finally fetched Leslie, "We have him in a room now. Would you care to see him?" Her face was as neutral as they come. Hard to tell what she was thinking, though that could be because she looked like she'd been working long hours.

Cupcake smiled brightly, and finished the burger in his hand. "Ah, well, you very well know I'll eat nearly anything Vera, hehehe."

Aqua was getting a basket filled up with ketchup, mustard, relish, mayo, and she was looking in the fridge for the poi she'd made. {Hmm...where's the poi I made...}

Leslie had been seated in the waiting room, nervously smoothing out their skirt as they just had to sit and wait. Reginald had come and was seated beside his Renny. When the nurse came over, Leslie looked up to her; the white fur on their tired face streaked with yellow tears.

"Y-Yes please...I want to see my husband..." They grabbed their walker, hurrying over to the nurse; their tail dragging on the floor like normal.

Kryssie noticed her mama looked about, "What's going on? Looking for something, Mama?"

The nurse nodded and led him over to the respitory room where James was staying. He still had an oxygen mask on, straining to breathe. He did manage a smile at seeing Leslie and Reginald come into the room.

"Press the red button over the bed if he needs anything. We'll be staying close by." The nurse answered before leaving the family alone.

Aqua glanced over to Kryssie, a sweet dripping smile across her face. "Oh, yeah. I'm looking for the spiced mango poi I made last night! Or did Mom eat that this morning? She loves that with eggs, I swear...I need to make a gallon of it next time."

Leslie came over to James side, gently holding his hand. "James...oh my lord, honey..." They leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "...I love you so much, James..."

Reggie gently patted his Papa's shoulder, looking solemn. "Papa..."

Kryssie giggled, "I think she did. I remember her taking the bowl you made and just eating it while outside, "Want me to help get the other stuff outside?"

James held it back weakly, his fur was still singed and burned in some places, but he otherwise looked okay. He tried to speak but kept letting out pained coughs and gasps of breath before he really could manage something, "..I-I'm...s-sor...s-sorry...s-so...s-sosorry..."

Aqua rolled her pink eyes; and giggled as well. "Of course she did...yes, Kryssie-kat." She handed the basket to Kryssie, and got a large bottle of lemonade out from the fridge.

Leslie shook their head, and lightly rubbed his cheek. "Don't you dare be sorry...it was an accident, it just was something that happened...you gotta be strong, James...j-just like I gotta be strong too, f-for both of us..."

"Okay!" Kryssie grabbed the basket and headed off to the backyard. She hoped her great uncle and auncle would come soon. She missed having them around lately.

James wanted to say more but he could feel himself slipping. In fact, parts of him were already starting to flake and dust as he grew weak.

"...L-Love...y-you...b-b-both...s-sorry...I..." he went into a fit of coughs again before settling down as he passed away and turned to a pile of dust on the bed. Be a little too late for nurses or doctors to come for his rescue.  
Aqua followed close behind with the large bottle of lemonade. "Ku'uipo, you ate the mango poi~ I was going to put that on a burger...you silly cat~"

Leslie stared as large tears rolled down their snout, watching their husband passed away right in front of their own two eyes. They gasped, the grip on his hand falling away as the dust settled onto their claws. Their other hand rested over their chest, as Leslie started to sob.

Reggie was scrambling for his phone, tears of his own already falling as well. "P-Papa...no...oh my god no, Renny...please don't...I...R-Renny!"

Leslie's soul had broken completely, the old soldier had truly only held on for James' sake over the years. "...R-Reggie...I can't...I love ya baby..." They soon fell to dust as well, just as a nurse had come into the room at the sound of the flatlining monitor.

Reggie had already called Vera, but he could barely talk; he just was sobbing and repeating 'Papa' and 'Renny' over and over again.

: Vera laughed nervously as she been caught red handed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself! You know it's my favorite!"

Kryssie rolled her eyes at her mom before helping set some stuff out. She did notice her mom's phone ringing on the nearby table, "Mom! Uncle Reggie's calling!" She tossed the phone to her mom who easily caught and answered it.

"Hey cuz! Where are you and the...you okay? What's going on?" She immediately heard the sobs and grew concerned, "Hey..hey slow down...take few deep breaths...take it easy...then talk to me, alright. Easy does it."

Reggie took a few deep breaths, and wiped his face off of his tears; trying to calm himself down. "Papa James and Renny Leslie just both died, Vera. Papa caught the house on fire somehow, they think he was trying to cook...we just barely got to the hospital and...and he just passed away not even five minutes ago...R-Renny...they just looked at me, and told me they loved me and they couldn't...c-couldn't stay I guess...a-and they just passed..."

He started crying again, and shook his head; as droplets of ice clattered against the tiled floor while he cried.

Any last traces of Vera's smile were completely wiped out. Her tail went from high in the air to dropping to the floor in shock. "...I'll go get you...give me 15 minutes...okay...? Just hold on tight...I'll see you in a bit...okay...? Don't worry about calling Marrie or Darren...I'll handle 'em. Be there soon..." With that, she hung up with a sunken and dark look on her face.

"...Mom...? You okay...? Is Uncle Reggie okay...?" Kryssie didn't like the look on her mom's face, seeming pretty scared of what was happening.

Reggie sunk into the chair he was standing in front of, and he continued to cry. Small piles of glistening ice gathered at his bare feet while he sobbed and cried. He couldn't bear to look at his parents' dust as it laid on the bed and the floor right beside each other. In the midst of the dust, his parents wedding rings were oddly shining, close to each other.

He never knew his other birth parent, but he knew that James was the best father he could have ever had in his life. And he would miss the old cat till the day he joined them himself. Originally he had been with his boyfriend, but after he'd started caring for his parents, the boyfriend claimed he couldn't 'handle it anymore' and they'd parted ways.

Now he was completely alone again. The piles of ice only seemed to grow as he sat there, his shoulders softly trembling.

The nurse from earlier had come in to collect the dust of both monsters and put them into two separate jars for Reggie to take home. She did gently usher him with the jars into the waiting room to clean up.

"I gotta go get your Uncle Reggie from the hospital...there was an accident. I'll be back...stay with mama and grandpa...okay?" Vera asked in a dark monotoned voice before heading out.

Kryssie didn't look any less worried as she watched her go. "...Mama...?"

Meanwhile, Darren was cleaning up some paint brushes after he and Luis had some father-son bonding with a little bit of art. Luis looked really proud of his painting of a flower on his mini canvas and Darren's still life of a flower filled vase. He'd hear his phone go off and quickly dry his hands to answer it.

"Kintaro, can you help Luis wash his hands off of paint? My sister's calling me." He called before answering the phone. From the background, he could tell his sister was driving...and something was wrong off the start by the sudden silence. "...Sister? Vera...?"

Cupcake watched quietly and sighed, shaking his head as he placed his hand on Kryssie's shoulder. Aqua came over and gently gave Kryssie a hug. "If it's what I think it is...our ohana might have gotten a bit smaller unfortunately..."

She wrapped her watery arms firmly around Kryssie to keep her from running away once she realized what was happening.

Kintaro nodded as he slithered over to help Luis. "Hai, Darren. Let me know what's happened, okay?" Gently, he washed Luis' hands, and then gently carried him in his arms; resting him against his heavy belly as he slowly slithered to the living room.

Kryssie took a minute to fully realize what her mama meant before hugging back and starting to cry.

Darren gave a wave at Kintaro and listened to his sister. His expression turned shocked then sad, "...Are you sure...?...No I'm not calling him a liar, Vera. This is not he same thing! I'm just...no...no I understand...just...focus on driving please...we don't need another accident...Yes...I...I can stop by tomorrow...Of course...call me if he or you need anything...I love you too...give him my best...goodbye.."

He held onto his phone for a while, his grip a bit shaky as tears started to form and stream down. Now they really were all that was left.

Luis held onto his Papa, giggling and patting at his belly before seening his dad. "Why's Daddy crying, Papa?" he asked with a small whisper.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Marrie had placed down her baby son into his crib for naptime. She turned on his mobile and slowly closed the door for him to fully fall asleep.

Aqua gently ran her cool fingers through Kryssie's hair, swaying back and forth on her feet; something she usually did to calm anyone down, be them her daughter or her sons.

Jamie and Johnny had overheard their Mama and they both started crying as well; as they snuggled against Cupcake's sides; while their Grandpa gently rubbed their backs.

Kintaro had his back turned from Darren, but Luis had been watching evidently. Hearing what his son said; his eyes opened wider, and he turned back around slightly. "Daddy's crying? Oh...oh Darren, what's happened, Anata?"

Sans had been out with the triplets that day, as they had Jen's baseball game to attend. They came home, and quietly Jen unloaded her equipment by the front door, while Arial went to her room; Junior was holding what was left of a taco he'd gotten at the baseball field.

Jen came to Marrie; holding up a trophy her team had won. As was usual in their house, since their baby brother had come home, the triplets knew to stay quiet so the little one could rest. "Look Mama, we won!"

Darren let out a strained whimper as he choked back sobs and shook his head. The news he got was hitting him pretty hard. After all, their uncle raised them all like his own.

Marrie smiled proudly at Jen, giving her a big hug, "I'm so proud of you! Sorry I couldn't be there, Jenny baby...Mama had to watch your brother and sisters. I'll be by the next one. I promise." She placed a kiss on her head, "But dinner is whatever you want it to be. Just tell me what you want!"

She was keeping her voice pretty quiet as the twins were also having their own naptime in their room. She headed down over to Sans, just as her cellphone that she left on the couch had started to vibrate. She'd been keeping it on that setting so it wouldn't disturb the baby if it did go off. Vera's caller ID came on the screen of it.

Kintaro gently placed Luis onto the ground, and he slithered over, wrapping his arms around Darren. "Oh no..."

Jen grinned brightly and nodded; her tail waving happily. "That's okay, Mama. I understand completely. It's why Daddy recorded the whole game for you!"

Sans chuckled, holding up the video camera. "It's about three tapes long actually...it went into extra innings, mwehehe. Oh! Your phone is going off, dear." He set the camera bag down and looked at her phone. "It's Vera calling. Huh...I know we weren't able to go to that pool party she was fixing up..."

"Hello Sister Vera! Ah, here's Marrie; I need to help the kids with something." He handed the phone to Marrie; as Jen was tugging on his sleeve for him to head to the kitchen with her.

Darren sobbed into Kintaro's hold, hanging on tight. Luis ended up coming over and hugged both his dads, not sure of what was even going on.

"...H-H-He's gone...h-he's gone...t-they're gone..." Darren whimped out between sobs.

"She understood that we couldn't. Maybe she wants to know if we wanted leftovers?" Marrie figured as she took the phone from Sans.

"Hi Vera! How's the..." Marrie froze as her sister talked. Vera had just got to the hospital and picked up Reggie, she could hear the sobbing in the background.

"...He's gone, baby sis...they both are...it was an accident...Uncle's with dad at least..." She managed to hear Vera say before dropping the phone down.

"Marrie...Marrie, pick up the phone for me, sis. Come on..don't lose focus. I know you...Marrie...Marrie! Mars!" Vera begged from the line as Marrie fell to her knees and started crying. By that point, Vera decided to hang up and text Marrie instead.

[Look...just come by my place tomorrow...Darren's coming too...we gotta talk...I'm sorry marrie...I miss him too...so much...] She managed to send before looking over at Reggie.

Part of her wanted to break down like she knew Marrie was and probably Darren. Another part of her already knew how to deal with loss since she saw her father die on her twice. She'd cry later, she figured enough people were pooling tears. Instead, she pulled Reggie in for a tight hug.

Kintaro sniffed softly, and rubbed Darren's back carefully. "Darren...I am so sorry my love..."

Sans heard the phone clatter to the floor and he came running as she'd started crying. "MARRIANNE! Marrie, dearest, what's happened?!" He went to his knees, and hugged her firmly, rubbing her back lovingly.

Reggie sighed deeply; accepting the tight hug from Vera. Droplets of ice slid down her back, as he tucked his snout against her neck while still crying. "T-Thank you, Vera...I...at least...at least I got to know him, and he brought Renny so much happiness..."

Marrie held onto Sans tight and cried into his shoulder as she gave incoherent mumblings to Sans.

Azure seemed to wake up from her nap, stretching and yawning before getting up and seeing her older sister Arial. She got to her room and looked up at her, "Ari. It happened again..." The little one had been complaining of weird dreams where she sees people she's never met or heard of before. They wouldn't do anything to her, but she always woke up confused and unsure. So she'd look to her big sis for comfort.

Sans gave her comfort, growling worriedly as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

Arial was stretching in her room, and she was in a low plie for her exercises when Azure came in. "Hmm, again? That's the second time this week. What was it this time then?"

She went up onto her bed, laying on her stomach; her tail slightly waving behind her as she pulled out a little journal that she took notes on her baby sister's 'condition' with.

Marrie managed to try and say something to Sans again before going back into tears. "...U-U-Uncle's d-dusted...t-there was an a-accident...L-Les..l-l-lie went with h-him..."

Azure managed to climb up on her sister's bed, before starting to talk, "I seed no crazy kitty lady...but...dere was Gampi Jame...and Gimmi Lessy. They give me a bye bye wave like this.." She waved like they did to her in the dream. There were times where Azure messed up her words and times she didn't. But she was a lot more talkative than her older twin.

"So I walked with them...gunna give them a hug..but...no...they flewed away! Like birdies!" She made a little bird motion with her hands, "And I woked up! What dat mean?"

Sans teared up as well, and he sighed sadly. "Oh my goodness... I'm so sorry my love..."

Arial sighed in relief. When Azure had the nightmare about their grandmother apparently (which she didn't even know about until she'd finally asked her Papa, and it was honestly the most scared she'd seen him be ever.) Azure ended up sleeping with her that night in fear of the 'crazy gray kitty lady'.

She started to sketch out her Grandpa James and Granni Leslie. "They gave you a bye bye wave...oh...and they flew away like birds...oh, oh no...um...I think that means they um, passed away Azure. They wanted to say bye bye to you before they left..."

Arial sniffled, hugging the notebook to her chest, when she realized just what happened. "They're... they're both gone...mmmm..."

She started to whine and let out a wail as she began to cry. "Grampa... Granni...noooo..."

Marrie kept crying in his hold, still heart broken. She and Darren were close to him, so the news was hitting her just as hard. "I..I h-have to...s-see my s-s-siblings...t-to...t-tom-morrow...w-watch t-the...k-kids...p-please...?" she was just hiccuping by this point.

Azure didn't seem to understand what her sister meant by gone, "Where they go? Gunna see the store?" She crawled up to her big sister, not liking to see her cry, "Ari...no..no cry...ariiiiii" she let out a sad mew and nuzzled her sister before crying too. It hurt her seeing her sister sad.

Vera did manage to get back to her home with Reggie in tow. For now, she kept the jars of dust in her inventory until she got together with Reggie, Darren, and Marrie to figure out funeral plans. "...Make yourself at home, Reggie...you're still family to us...alright...?"

Kryssie had gone to her room by now to rest up from all the crying. Poor girl was like her mom and got exhausted from it. Vera went off to check on Aqua and the boys, knowing she'd need to give them and Kryssie the news.

Sans nodded. "Of course my dearest, anything for you in your time of need. I will greatly miss him and Auncle Leslie as well..."

Arial just hugged her baby sister and let out a saddened growl. "I'm just... I can't believe it... Grampa and Granni were coming to my recital this weekend..."

Reggie sighed looking around the house for a moment. He nodded gently, and went to the couch, settling himself onto it. "Of course, Vera... Thank you so much."

As he sat on the couch, he ran his clawed fingers through his white fur and sighed raggedly. He suddenly felt just useless in the midst of it all. It left him feeling distraught, appearing years older than he used to. For once he actually appeared to be his real age of nearly 70 years old.

Marrie kept crying for a while, heartbroken still. She wanted nothing else to do but snuggle up to her husband for comfort.

Azure looked at her big sister and patted at her face, "Dream Ari...mines dream. And I wanna comes!" She still didn't get why her sister was so upset. There were dreams where she met people who she'd never heard of, people she felt like she was supposed to know, and people that just really scared her. This was the first time she had someone she knew pop in her dreams. Three years old and she didn't know what to think or expect.

Vera headed over to Aqua, Cupcake, and the twins. Immediately finding Aqua, she pulled her into a tight hug, "...I'm back...I'm sorry..."

Kryssie was starting to head down to the kitchen for a glass of water, feeling herself drying out. She did see Reggie and head over, "...U-Uncle R-Reggie...?"

Sans curled his tail around Marrie's back, gently rubbing her back and shoulders lovingly.

Arial looked to her baby sister and sighed. "I...I know it was just a dream, Azzy." She smiled sweetly, and gave Azure a soft kiss between her ears happily. "You'll get to come to my recital, you and Seline are always welcome! I love you sissy."

Aqua was pulled into a tight hug, while she glanced over to Cupcake, who was playing with the beach ball he held onto. "Vera...he left us didn't he?"

Reggie lifted his head hearing Kryssie, and he smiled sadly. Rubbing his face off softly, he sighed. "Hello there, Krystabelle...I...guess you heard about my parents, hmm? Your Uncle James and Auncle Leslie p-passed away today unfortunately..."

On the other side of the town, Red was sitting on the couch in his normal form; going over their finances. He had to get this figured out with his health, and he only had 3/4 of a single HP.

Reading over the paperwork, he frowned softly, shaking his head. Rubbing the back of his head he sighed. He wondered just how this could have even happened to him, he knew he was created in a lab originally, and he was nearly 85% Blaster Dog, and around 15% Skeleton. Could dogs get cancer even? Was that why he'd gotten it?

Pulling out an old folder, he put his glasses on, reading over the old hand-written notes from Edge that he'd stolen, describing the process in Wingdings how he'd created Red and his younger brother. The processes he went through to 'purify' Boss from the 'errant blaster dog portion' which Red personally believed was why Boss was as twisted mentally as he was.

The plate of beef nachos sat forgotten near him as he poured over the old paperwork for any possible answers to his problem.

Azure smiled and snuggled up to her and purred lightly, "Lov you too, Arri...best big sissy."

Vera sighed and nodded, "...Both him and Leslie...where are the twins...? I...gotta tell 'em...Reggie's staying here for a bit...I'm meeting with Darren and Marrie to see what to do. ...Not my first...but...I know those two are taking it harder than I am. Reggie especially."

Kryssie nodded and sat with him, unsure of what else to do. "...I'm sorry..."

Mars headed over to Red with two glasses of lemonade for the both of them, "Anything, Red? You gotta eat something, babe. Keep your strength up."

She'd been getting more and more worried for him since they got the news. Making mental notes to try and look up medicines herself to see if she could recreate them somehow for him in case the costs were too much or there wasn't enough. Best to be safe than sorry, she just had to make sure that her work room was still completely closed off.

Arial giggled softly, cuddling Azure. "Aw...I try my best Azure..."

Aqua looked to the pool. "The boys are playing with Dr. Brewer in the pool right now, they're at the bottom and he's trying to find them. I told them not to torture Kane but...they're having lots of fun I guess..."

Reggie sighed, gently patting Kryssie's shoulder. "It's alright, Krystabelle. That's life I guess. Those that you love will eventually leave you. At least my Renny saw the surface again in their life, I am so happy about that at least..."

Red looked over his glasses, then back at the paperwork. "...oh yeah, eat somethin..." He reached over and somewhat messily shoved a handful of nachos into his maw, licking his cheeks of the cheese sauce with his long red tongue.

"...so...uh, looks like i'm just a fuckup all ova, i was a true mistake, marrianne...i was supposed to be a free-standing full-bodied 'gaster blaster' creature that the overlord could control on his own, without the input of pops. apparently instead of that, he created a blaster dog child, me. he thought there was too much blaster dog and it somehow got drowned out by somethin' else..." Red muttered, and sighed as he licked his mouth again.

"...then, he kinda...went in the opposite direction, doing purification experiments, an' created pappers. i swear i think that's why he's so fucked up to be honest..." He grabbed the lemonade and took a few big swigs of it, then he took a few more bites of the nachos; eating a bit more delicately this time.

Azure nuzzled back before her ears perked up at the sound of her baby brother crying, "Bubba's awake again..."

"...I'll leave 'em be. Tell 'em later...let 'em have fun for now." Vera kissed Aqua's cheek before heading back to the pool to check on 'em, just managing a good enough smile to fake through it.

Kryssie nodded, "...They were really nice...and made Uncle James happy...and you did too. It was nice to have them both...i miss them a lot..."

Marrie looked over to check it out. She vaguely understood Wingdins, but wasn't fluent in it. She just followed what she could from Red, "Hey...I love this damn mistake. And you and the kid here got two things in common." She chuckled before kissing his head.

"Yeah, your brother is way damn more fucked up in the head. And he calls you the bad influence, look what the fuck Crimes is all on about. High and mighty my ass, I can still kick his and your stupid brother's to the ground if I wanted ta." She hissed lightly before snuggling up with him, "Ya think your dad can answer some stuff...? Might not be a bad idea..."

Arial nodded, and then she got up, heading to her baby brothers room, picking him up delicately. "Shhh...sissy has you..."

Cupcake had his gloves down below the surface, his eyes closed as he trawled across the bottom for the boys. Occasionally one of them would surface a spray a thin stream of water at their Grandpa playfully.

Reggie nodded softly and he hugged Kryssie tiredly. "Mhm... I do too..."

Red blushed slightly at the kiss, chuckling softly. "aww, geez mars.. "

Hearing about his child Crimson he sighed. "yeah...dunno what crimes sees in pappers to be honest mars...as for pops, maybe he can answer some things..."

"what are we gonna do about mx. hissy kitty though? maybe pops will come over here then..." Red suggested, taking another bite of the nachos.

Brandon whined and cried for a while before slowly calming down, looks like he just didn't like being alone. Being in his older sister's arms helped a lot.

Azure followed her sister over to her baby brother's room while Seline had gotten up from the noise and went to find her Papa.

"Hey. You two playing nice with your grandpa, right?" Vera smiled a bit as she watched her boys go around, "You winning yet, Brewster?"

"I'll handle 'em. They're grounded and I have the anti-magic symbols painted on their door. They won't do much. But yeah...maybe not a bad idea if we invited the old man. That is if he can walk over here." Mars sighed and rubbed the growing bump on her stomach.

"Ya want me to call 'em?"

Arial gently cuddled Brandon, and smiled happily. "There we are, bubba...you are so tiny you need to rest you know, so you can stay nice and healthy!" She gave her baby brother a sweet kiss and giggled softly.

Jamie and Johnny both surfaced easily on the far end of the pool and both of them gave her a thumbs up. Before their Grandpa could look towards them, they ducked beneath the surface.

Sans had helped Marrie to bed for the moment, while he was fixing up something easy for dinner; his tail slightly drooped with his knowledge of what had happened to their family.

Cupcake chuckled brightly, and sighed. "No, Vera. But I've nearly snagged a tail or foot you know! We're playing the classic 'Marco Polo', however with the boys being able to breathe underwater is a bit of a disadvantage for myself, hehehe."

Back at Red and Mar's house, he smiled, and finished off the nachos for the moment, as he drank some of the rest of the lemonade. "uh, sure...sure call pops i guess..."

Bitter had fed Ebrima and Rockwell dinner, and she was finished cleaning the rest of the dishes; while she settled into Edge's lap, helping him to enjoy a rare cigar anymore.

Brandon cooed lightly at the cuddles and kisses, seeming pretty content with his new company. His skeletal cat tail swayed lightly before he pulled it over to suck on it like a pacifier, little webbed paws easily grasping at it.

Marrie had fallen asleep, a lot of her energy spent from the crying. Seline would find her dad pretty easily, tugging at his shirt, "...Papa...?"

"Yeah, the two are sneaky like that." Vera chuckled sadly before getting into the water with them, deciding to try and play with her boys. Little distraction for herself.

Mars nodded and started calling Edge's and Bitter's home, hoping they'd pick up.

Rockwell was currently back up on the roof again, he'd come back for dinner but he only took his plate and ate up on the roof like normal, wanting to still be alone.

Ebrima was outside, just keeping an eye on him but with distance along with Tyra, who was braiding the skele-ghost child's hair.

Arial smiled and giggled slightly at her brother's antics, seeing how he treated his own tail. "Is your tail tasty little bubba?" She kissed his cheek again, and helped him to stay calmed down.

Sans saw that Seline was tugging at his shirt, and he smiled happily to her. "WELL HELLO MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL, WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

Jamie saw Vera getting into the pool and he surfaced first, and sprayed water easily all over his Mom. A slight blush crossed his cheeks and he chuckled softly, ducking back beneath the surface once again. Johnny decided to not surface at all, instead brushing his tail against his mother's thigh playfully.

Cupcake seemed a bit somber, even while playing the cute game with the twins, but he kept it up, the false bravado for their sakes. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Jamie called out, from the end of the pool, quickly ducking beneath the surface. Soon, Johnny rose topside from the other side and called out 'Polo!' as well, which just made the game more frustrating for the elderly teacup.

Red had wondered about these differences and he sighed, letting his wife take care of things in general. Then again...when had he not let his dear Mars take care of things?

The phone rang at Edge's house and Bitter picked it up quietly. "Yello, this is Mrs. Gaster...oh heya Mars..." She was leaning against the kitchen counter, a cigarette between her porcelain 'lips' while she cleaned the dishes.

Edge was still in his recliner, the cigar shakily held between his robotic fingers as he finished it up. "Hey B-Bitts! Go-Gonna go see t-the kids..." He carefully got up from the chair, and shuffled his way out from the house to the backyard, and he grinned to Tyra.

"P-Puddin, did'ja eat din-dinner?" He asked quietly, leaning on his walker. His slender body appeared to almost be leaning to one side as he rested against the chair of his walker.

Brandon kept sucking his tail and watched his big sister for a while. He'd fall back asleep again without too much problem.

Seline mewed lightly before clinging onto him, "Ma...Mama? O...okay...?"

Vera laughed as she got hit, "Oh it's on! Come here!"

Vera knew how to play their game well as she tried to grab onto one of her boys. It was a distraction from the heartache, she could take that.

"Hey Ma. Pa busy right now? We'd come over again but the kids are settled and we don't trust Crimes in the house alone. Just had something to ask him about." Mars sat there before noticing her husband. She had her frizzed and battered tail wrap around one of his wrists while she gave him a light pat on the head.

"We did, yes. Thank you G'Pa." Tyra nodded lightly as she finished the braid in Ebrima's hair, "How are you feeling?"

Once she felt her hair was done, Ebrima immediately floated over to her grandfather's side.

Arial gently placed Brandon down into his crib again, lightly rubbing his head.

Sans let out a worried noise and sighed. "She'll be better, Seline. But it will take time. Her heart hurts my little sweetie, we lost Grandpa James and Granni Leslie today..."

Jamie and Johnny started to do their best to play keep away from both their Grandpa Brewer and their Mom.

Bitter glanced out the back window, and tapped her cigarette into the ashtray, letting out a raspy sigh. "Gawd I know. Crimes was such a little asshole today, Mars! Yanno they tried to hide his walker on him?"

"I had gone out to go grab some meat from the chest freezer and I came back with Ebrima having finally put Crimes in the carrier because of what they did." She commented as she took another drag from her cigarette. "But yeah, lemme get him and the brats in the van, we'll just come over. Call ya right back, Marsy."

Edge settled into the chair in his walker, and chuckled softly. "I-I'm feeling great, Pu-Puddin...had a ci-cigar, might have a-a beer be-before bed..."

Bitter came out, holding her cellphone in her hand. "Hey Gaster, ya wanna take a ride down to Red's house? Apparently Marsy wanted to ask ya something..."

He thought for a moment and smiled. "S-Sure. It'd be n-nice to go o-over there..."

Bitter smiled softly, giving Edge a kiss on his cheek. "Ebrima, would you help your G'pa into the van, while I get his things? Tyra, could you get Rockwell, if it's not too much?"

"Where go...?" Seline seemed confused on what it meant for them to be lost, figuring it was like losing a toy. She just stayed by her daddy , not sure what to do or where to go since her sister was missing.

"Thanks Ma. I appreciate that. See you soon. Don't worry about Crimes, they're grounded." She sighed.

Ebrima leaned lightly against her grandfather, not much to really push him but more to feel his presence. Once she was asked to take him to the van, she just gave a small nod before gently taking Edge's hand, ready to lead him when he was ready.

Tyra got up from her spot and started flying up to grab her cousin. She didn't mind. Wouldn't be too long until Rockwell teleported over to the van, his black hoodie up. Tyra would fly over next to him, just keeping him silent company.

Sans sighed, and gently picked her up into his arms. "I...I don't know what to tell you, Seline..."

Bitter went hovering back to the house, gathering up Edge's evening medications, and then she carried out his transport wheelchair along with his oxygen generator. Bringing them out to the van, she smiled softly, and settled into the driver's seat.

Edge took Ebrima's hand, getting helped to his feet. He shakily started to push the walker forward, heading towards the van. "B-Brima...you're a go-good kid yanno?"

As he came to the van, he paused for a moment. He hated getting into and out of vehicles anymore. Bitter already had gotten out of the driver's side, and she came over to help him in. "A'right, so I got yer chair, and your oxygen too, Edge...let's get your butt on the seat, then we can get you scooted in..."

Edge followed his wife's instructions, settling himself onto the seat; and carefully shifting himself into the van. After a few moments, he was gasping from the effort of getting into the van, and Bitter got his oxygen; helping tape the tubing to the side of his skull after sliding the cannula into his nose holes. "...T-Thanks...darlin...gawd...th-that's hard...nearly need-needed that...through t-the backya-yard..."

Bitter nodded, and she gently smoothed out Edge's long red shirt down; and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "You should have lemme know, G...yanno I don't wanna see ya hurt yerself Wingding...I love you baby."

She gave him another kiss, this time on his mouth; then she phased through him gently to the driver's seat of the van; starting up the vehicle to head over to Red and Mars house.

Ebrima just nodded and kissed her grandpa's cheek. She paused when he did and just did her best to be there once he got in and her grandmother took care of the rest. After that, she just got in and strapped herself in.

Rockwell and Tyra would follow afterwards, both of them not saying a word.

Meanwhile at Mars and Red's place, "So they're coming over now. Give 'em a bit, alright Red Ruff?"

Red nodded softly, and closed his eyes for a moment, before he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen; grabbing up a large bowl of beef nachos that was untouched. "sure thing, mars. i'm gonna go take crimson dinner, i know they must be getting hungry by now...i mean, yeah they're grounded but they can't be denied food. that's inhumane to them..."

Shuffling down the hallway, he opened the door to Crimson's room, and closed it behind him. "yo, crimes...gotcha dinner here, kiddo. pops is comin ova and you're still gonna stay in here, a'right?"

Bitter drove to her son's house and was even in a nicely happy mood despite how the day had gone earlier. She pulled up to the house, and parked the vehicle; then helped him out from the van. Popping open the rollator walker, she watched as he grasped the handles of the walker; and hung his oxygen generator on the basket in the front.

"There we go, Edge...a'right easy now, hun..." Bitter spoke softly as she hovered right beside Edge while he gathered himself from getting out of the van.

"I know, babe. I just didn't try yet. Go on ahead." Mars assured as she went to go start on dishes.

Crimson didn't appear to be in the room. The window was still closed and the sigles still on. Most likely they were hiding in their cat form somewhere again. They were keeping silent while they hid under their bed, not wanting to deal with anyone.

Ebrima headed off to help her grandfather along with Tyra. Rockwell stayed in the van for a bit, unsure of what to say or do. He didn't really feel like doing or doing much, especially if he was going to see Crimes again. Fuck that.

Red rolled his eyelight, placing the plate of beef nachos on the floor. "...yanno i can smell ya under the bed, mx. cat. go'on and eat, don't want ya to hurt yourself just because you've been a real bad kid today."

He left the room, shaking his head as he then headed outside to greet his Pops. Seeing Edge, he smiled a bit. "hey dad, ya feelin' a'right tonight?"

Edge chuckled a bit, as he carefully made his way up the stairs. Red came over and helped bring the walker to the porch, while he closely watched his old man taking the few steps slowly. "so, how old are ya now, pops?"

"I'm...o-one thousand...a-and five, Sans. I'm a-an old f-f-fucking bas-bastard, ghehehe." Edge had the biggest grin across his face as he leaned against the walker, the slight hissing of the oxygen machine being heard chugging away in the basket.

Red snickered, and gave Edge a gentle hug. "aw, you're my old fucking bastard, c'mon. i'll get'cha a beer, and we'll chat in the living room, huh? crimes is in their room right now, they can't mess around no way."

Bitter noticed that Rockwell hadn't followed them, and she hovered back to the van, phasing through the closed door across from her grandson. "Rockwell...ya can't stay in the van, dear. Crimson isn't gonna bother you, they're banned from coming out from their room. Yer Uncle Red just told me that himself, alright? Why don'cha come on inside then. Please?"

Crimson growled as Red left the room. He was still really sore from earlier. He did smell the nachos and kept away for now, not feeling hungry.

Ebrima and Tyra followed their way inside, though, Eb seemed to be worried over not seeing her brother behind them. But she decided to stay close to her grandfather for now. She did give a nod over at Red and Mars as a hello.

Tyra decided to go fetch Rockwell as well, gently knocking on the door of the van once she got there. "You'll be fine, Rockwell. Please..come in."

"...No thanks...I'm good. I'll wait for you here..." Rockwell further hid in his hoodie, not wanting to go in. He figured it would be better without him anyway.

Red led Edge inside the house, helping his Dad to the recliner. After the old man was settled down, he went over to the couch across from Edge; and picked up the paperwork he had, shaking his head. "so uh...when ya created me, i know it was a recombination of your genetic material, into an alternatived clone, so i wasn't an exact copy...but do you know why i turned out to have such low hp, pops?"

Edge shakily rubbed the back of his skull for a moment. As he thought for a bit, he looked to his oxygen generator; and then to Red. "Y-You were me-meant ta be a weapon. B-Breakin' that barrier. A B-Blaster Dog, but s-somethin had c-c-changed when I reco-combinated the DNA a-along with part'a my floatin' rib..."

"But w-why do ya ask, Red?" Edge asked quietly, looking to his eldest son. Red sighed quietly, and tapped his fingers of his knee cap.

"...i got cancer, dad. it's in my lower stomach they found it...gonna have more tests done soon enough, but uh...any reasonin' why this might've happened?" Red muttered

Edge reached forward, taking the paperwork that Red handed him and started to go over it quietly.

"Any help would be great, Pa. We just know right now that it's cancer. We don't know if it's a bad or benign just yet. That's what the tests are for. But if we can find an answer for Red on why this happens, maybe we can prevent it or get a better idea of what we're working with." Mars stayed in the kitchen, trying to do dishes.

"We didn't wanna talk about this yet cause...well...we weren't sure how to say it." She felt bad for keeping it from 'em but...had to be done until the got their stories straight.

Meanwhile, Vera had finished the game with her boys, calling them into the house to talk with them. Kryssie decided to go and watch over her grandpa, needing one of his cuddles for the moment while her mom talked with her brothers.

Edge nodded again, his hands shakily turning the pages from the doctor's offices. "It c-could be possibly a...de-degradation of your internal magio-organs, possibly an in-infection that triggered somethin...I played G-God, at that old g-goat's call, and my b-boy is payin' f-for it...I'm really s-sorry, Sans..."

Red got up, and brought back a couple beers, popping the tops off of them for him and Edge. "don't be sorry, dad. you playin' god...was one of the best things that ya did."

Cupcake had gotten dried off from the pool mostly, and was slipping on his old oxford shoes again; his glasses sitting on the picnic table. With his bad vision, he saw something moving closer to him; and he glanced up; his crackled old dual-colored eyes slightly narrowed trying to see who it was without them. "Vera? I thought you were going to talk with the boys some?"

Mars headed over to go hug Edge and her husband, "That goes double from me..." She managed a smile before putting a kiss to Red's face crack. "Whatever triggered it, we'll figure it out. Right baby...? I still got a few tricks up my sleeves."

Jackson was by the hallway with an ear kept out to listen to everything without getting too close. He wasn't sure what to think with the new information given to him.

Kryssie giggled sadly a bit before taking her grandfather's glasses and handing them to him, "Grandpa...it's me. Kryssie. Mom is inside with the boys."

Vera had meanwhile gotten settled with the boys in their room, taking a seat between their beds with a spare stool, "Boys...I need ya to listen to me, alright? I got some news."

Red smiled happily, his tail wagging slightly at Mars kissing his face crack. "one thing i was wonderin pops...is my ability ta change into other dog forms. that ain't really somethin' that you or paps can do."

Edge shook his head slightly, and sighed. "I c-can change...but it's...hard fer me now. My ro-robotic limbs don't change wit me, so...I k-kinda can't mo-move really. An I s-still would need my oxygen. I don't t-think changin is the r-reason for your cancer though."

Bitter lightly rubbed Edge's shoulder where she sat on the arm of the recliner. "If he needed to change to his dog form, we do have those old bio-linked arm and leg that he could start wearing. I mean, if you were worried Edge..."

Cupcake put his glasses on, blinking a bit; and he blushed a little. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Princess. You really are growing up aren't you?" He gently pulled her closer to him, and gave her a good cuddly hug against his still rather plush and overweight body, his gloves lightly rubbing her back.

Jamie and Johnny had been goofing off in their room, still just in their boxer shorts; when they stopped and looked to their Mom. Johnny dropped the water balloon, and Jamie had tucked the squirt gun against his back slightly.

"Ooops, sorry Mom." Johnny murmured.

Jamie tilted his head slightly, his ears twitching. "What kind of news, Mom? We didn't hurt Grandpa any, did we?"

"We just wanted to see how many water balloons his head could hold..." Johnny let out a slightly worried burbling meow as he hurried stated that in their defense.

Mars kept listening to the two talk, she was always curious if Edge could do it or not. "Maybe best ya stay in one form anyway, old man. Last we need you to do is get another stroke or something."

"Yeah...but it won't matter much. Ya won't tell us anyway." Jackson came out of his hiding spot, looking slightly pissed off.

"Jackie? What are you doing? I thought you were doing stuff in your room?" Mars looked over, not expecting him to be there. She didn't like that look on him either.

"I finished. I was coming down to check up on you two and I hear all this. So when the hell were you gunna tell me and the other two? This was gunna be a secret forever until dad dusted or something?" Jackson growled lowly.

Vera chuckled slightly at seeing her boys messing around, "No. You didn't hurt him. Not that I saw anyway. But...that's not what I'm here for. I gotta be the one to tell you two this. So...take a seat. Trust me...might be best ya do or...come over to me. You saw your Uncle Reggie's here, right...?"

Edge frowned softly at his grandson. "J-Jack... What a-are you going on about?"

Red frowned and sighed. "jackson...we don't even know if it's actually cancerous or not. it's a tumor right now, a'right...plus, i'm yer damn father, i ain't gotta tell youse three everything!"

Edge sighed, letting out a low growl at Red. "Sans, d-don't act all h-high and mighty with t-this shit!"

Red's form changed, to his Retriever form and he growled angrily at Edge, baring his teeth. "high and mighty? says the man who didn't tell his own son he fuckin had a stroke and fell down the stairs just two weeks ago! i had to hear it from ma when i called her for a fuckin recipe!"

Edge had enough the insolence from his son, and he started to change as well. His form however was more fearsome, large sharp teeth, a long curved bony tail, his spine extended in length, and as he got up from the chair, he was precariously balanced on his natural leg and arm. His natural clawed paw slammed into the floor as he moved forward; his breathing raspy as he knocked the walker and oxygen concetrator over.

The old dog let out a rough and grating bark to Red, growling angrily his dual-colored eyelights focused on the smaller dog form of his son.

Jamie and Johnny came over closer to Vera, and Johnny nodded softly. "Yeah..."

"...Uncle Reggie looks really old now though..." Jamie murmured worriedly, both sets of eyelids blinking slowly for a moment.

Jackson was going to yell something back but his grandfather beat him to it. He and Mars only stepped back once they saw him transform. Mars looked like she was choosing between flight or fight in seeing the old man turn to a fearsome gaster dog.

"Will you two STOP IT!?" Jackson growled before changing to his skeletal dog form to get inbetween the two. He still looked pretty pissed off. "You think this is something to be damn proud of!? Hiding your health from your kids!? The ones who depend on and love ya?! Fucking hell, I know Crimes may not give a shit but Jules and I DO! You hiding this fucking tumor!" He growled at his dad before turning to his grandfather, "And you! With your fucking stroke?! You expect me and Jules to take that lying down!? You two expect us to just not care about you!? BULLSHIT! WE DO! SO YOU NOT TELLING US SAYS MORE THAT YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN! IT'S NOT FAIR WE'RE THE LAST ONES TO KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING! WE'RE KIDS, YEAH BUT WE'RE NOT FUCKING STUPID!"

He just let out another growl and frustrated bark, "...Why do you two gotta hide shit...and make it look like we're fucking stupid...? ...'s not fair..."

Vera sighed and held her head, "I know...Cause...Uncle Reggie's had it rough today...so are Uncle Darren and Aunt Marrie...but...it's not without a cause..." She looked at both her boys, biting her lip to stop tears from coming as she saw the bits and pieces of her uncle and father in them.

"...There was an accident at the house...Your great uncle James got really hurt and...he passed away in the hospital...Great Aunt Leslie...they passed from soul break after seeing him go... They're...in a better place now..." She looked at her boys, ready to comfort them or answer questions if they had any. Death...wasn't easy. She knew that first hand.

Bitter hadn't moved when Edge had changed. She just covered her face with her gloved hands and sighed tiredly. "Edge...babe, you're jus gonna hurt yourself...Jackson, honey I agree with you, but..." She just sighed again, shaking her head.

Edge stumbled slightly on his natural foot, and he laid down on the floor; already exhausted as he started to wheeze slightly in his breathing. "S-Sorry...I...didn't w-wanna scare yo-you kids..."

Red had started to go closer to Jackson when he saw Edge stumbling and he rushed over; changing to his Great Dane form, which put him closer to Edge's size. He helped Edge to lay on his side carefully, and nuzzled him gently. "ma...get his oxygen, i think he's got a mask ain't he? put it ova his snout..."

Looking to Jackson, he sighed. "...jackson...yeah, i kinda am hiding this whole tumor thing, but don'cha realize i just found out about it earlier today? it's only been not even a whole day, son. we was gonna tell you kids...but i wanted to know everything myself first. i barely know anything about it either...i have a tumor in my lower abdomen. that's it. that's all i know. now you know, what i know."

Jamie teared up immediately, letting out a sad meow. Johnny started to cry, and hugged Vera tightly.

"Untie Leslie and Uncle James...noooo..." Jamie let out a burbled cry, as pink tears streaked down his cheeks.

"U-Uncle Reggie...I-I feel so sad for him too...he lost his parents...he doesn't have anyone now, does he, Mom?" Johnny said quietly.

Jackson sighed, tail between his legs and head drooped down, "...And being out of the loop is better...? Where we're left wondering what the hell is going on and no one tells us...? I rather just...deal with it now than...be left in the dark...I hate it...Julia hates it...I'm sure Crimes does too if they ever gave a shit about anything..."

Mars headed over to gently pull her boy into a hug, "...Listen to me, kiddo...it's not that we don't trust ya...you're a kid...it's not your job to deal with this...We barely found out about this tumor...we'd tell ya once we got all the answers...that's our job. That way no one starts panicking like idiots when we see that this isn't something life-threatening...we love ya, pup." She tried comforting her boy seeing he was still visibly upset.

Vera hugged both her boys tight, doing her best to not shed tears now. She was focused on being there for her babies, "...I know Jamie baby...I know...I'm sorry..."

She gave them each kisses on the head before rubbing their backs, "No...that's not true. Your Uncle Reggie is still family. He loved your Uncle James just like us... he's done good by me, your Uncle Darren, and Aunt Marrie...the three of us consider him a sibling. We're not replacements, don't get me wrong...but we are ohana like your Mama says. And Ohana means no one's left behind...or forgotten...understand?"

Bitter had found Edge's mask, and she held it over the large blaster dog's snout, helping the old monster to breathe. "There we go, G...I gotcha darlin...Edge, baby can you change back? We need ya ta change back..."

Edge was slightly gasping for air; his red tongue hanging out slightly as he panted. His eyelights were dim in color as he tried to stay calm. He couldn't even respond to his own wife, he was disoriented by then.

Red came over to Jackson and gave his son a few comforting licks between his ears. "what your mom is saying is true...we don't wanna say nothin' till we got all the answers. that's why grandpa came over. he created me, back in his lab; so he knows me best...and what he told us today, might help the vets some when it comes to taking care of me."

Johnny sniffed softly, nodding to what Vera said; snuggling her back. Jamie just mewed sadly, his tail drooped behind him; his gills flaring in his stress. Aqua came to the bedroom, knocking lightly on the doorframe. "Ku'uipo, I set up the guest room for Reginald. He's gone to sleep already. And boys don't touch Uncle Reggie's doorknob, unless you got a glove on. The metal could be frozen, and it could hurt you, okay? I can't even go into his room, I'd crystallize it's so cold..."

Aqua came in further, and saw the boys, then she gave them each a soft kiss. "I know today's been a lot, keikis. But you should go to bed soon, Grandpa is still here, if you want to give him hugs before he goes home."

The boys nodded, and snuggled their Mama lovingly for a moment, before they then left to go give hugs to Cupcake, who had nearly fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, with Kryssie beside him. Aqua looked to Vera, her pink eyes half-lidded in worry; a soft frown across her flowing, watery face.

"Vera..." She came over and hugged her wife tightly, seeming to almost envelop her in her cool, watery arms; her soft, flowing body easy to hug. "...It will be hard, but it will be okay, eventually..."

Tyra and Ebrima ended up coming in the house, finally convincing Rockwell to get inside. Tyra immediately headed over to Edge once she noticed he changed and was gasping for breath, "Grandfather! What even happened to him?!"

Ebrima followed behind, unsure of what to do.

Jackson let out a whined but nodded defeatedly, "...alright...don't like it but...alright...sorry..." He stayed close to his mom and dad for the moment.

Vera did her best to help be there for her boys before Aqua came over. "Thanks. I'll handle him if he needs anything. Listen to Mama you two..."

She gave them one more big hug to both before they went to Aqua and then Cupcake. She easily leaned and hugged back into the hug her wife gave her, the stress semi-getting to her, "...I know...I know how to handle it better this time...it...it's not easy but...I can handle it...I'll...handle it somehow..." There were a few tears that were shed along with a few shaky breaths.

She could grieve better now after everything that happened with her dad and Bitter when she first left...but she still grieved and hurt.

Bitter looked to Tyra and sighed, her free glove rubbing Edge's head. "It's his own fault, but he decided to try to be 'big dog' and he changed in the midst of an argument with Red...He hasn't been like this in...in years...I don't know if he can even change back, Tyra!"

Red gently nuzzled Jackson comfortingly, and gave Mars' cheek a lick, worriedly watching his father.

Cupcake was seated in the living room, almost snoring as he sat on the couch; his gloves clasped together over his chubby gut. When Jamie and Johnny came over, they both curled up against his sides; meowing quietly. He woke up, and smiled softly. "Oh hello boys. Decided to come and -yawn- give your old Grandpa a hug, hmm?"

They nodded, and it was Jamie was decided to speak up first. "...How old are you, Grandpa?"

Johnny knew what his brother was thinking it seemed as he finished the sentence. "You're not going to die soon are you?"

"We heard that you turn to blackish goop when you hurt! Uncle Papy has talked about it! And Auncle Happy has said that they've seen you when you were a ghost?" Jamie countered.

"But only Grandma Bitter is a ghost! She said she has unfinished business that'll probably never be done!" Johnny responded.

Cupcake felt like his poor teacup head was spinning. He shook his head firmly, and placed his gloves onto the boys' shoulders. "Please...please, calm yourselves, boys. I am 78 years old, and physically I am only around mid-60s on my better days, and I'm closer to my actual age on my bad days. I don't know if I could really die to be honest...and that goes to that other question. Which you can learn about when you're older. And I never was a ghost, I was trapped between planes of existance."

He tapped his cheek with his glove curiously. "Which is even harder to explain than just the simplicity of saying 'I was a ghost'..."

"Oh great...What do we do? He can't be stuck like this...G'pa, why did you think this was a good idea!? You know you shouldn't do this in your health!" Tyra let out a small hiss in annoyance before trying to use healing magic, hoping it could calm and ease him down better. After a few instances with Rockwell and her twin siblings, she got into the habit of learning healing magic which she'd picked up pretty well on.

Jackson let out another sad whine as Mars held her two dogs close, gently nuzzling them both. Ebrima let herself be carried by her older brother, hiding her face in his jacket as he watched his cousin and G'ma get to work with him. "...so what the hell do we do...?"

Kryssie had come back from the kitchen with a mug of tea before seeing her brothers had taken her spots to hug their grandfather. She headed over and took a free spot on the couch, "I still don't understand it...even after you tried explaining it to me but...Grandpa's okay guys. Don't worry. What happened to Uncle James and Untie Leslie was an accident...they were both okay it just...happened..." She still was exhausted from the crying she did earlier, but had no energy to start up again.

Edge was still panting softly; but with the application of Tyra's healing magic, he managed to start to calm down more. His eyelights refocused a bit more, and he whimpered quietly, as he nuzzled Tyra's hand. "I...I d-dunno...Pu-Puddin..."

Bitter sighed, cradling his head in her lap; as she held the oxygen mask to his snout; helping to ease him to change back once again. "A'right, Tyra I'm gonna remove his robotic arm and leg, so's there's less stress on his damn soul..."

Red gently curled himself around Mars and Jackson, nuzzling them both back worriedly. "we try to stay calm for g'pa's sake. he'll change back, he always has..."

Cupcake chuckled sadly, and rubbed the boys backs a bit. "Gracious I don't even understand it completely myself, Princess. And yes, you are completely correct...it was sadly an accident that took them both from us today. But we will always remember them, and what goodness and love they'd brought to our lives..."

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he blinked reading the message. "...Oh gracious...Edge is stuck in his dog form, poor man, he just had a stroke last week! Krysta, I need to go; and it would be good if your mother came with me. Perhaps she can help him as well..."

Tyra nodded and kept her healing magic up for Edge, "Just relax, G'pa...it will turn out alright..like Uncle Red said..."

"If ya say..." Rockwell sighed and rubbed his little sister's back. Unlike the triplets, he and Ebrima were fairly close. Somehow the two knew how to take care of each other when they really needed it.

Kryssie nodded and ran off to go see her mom, "I'll be back. Hang on." She'd run over to find her, stopping short once she saw the familiar flower crown on her mom's head by the boys' bedroom door.

"Mom...Grandpa has to go see Grandpapi. He needs your help...please...?" She gently tapped on her mom's shoulder from the hug her moms shared. Vera just nodded and took a second to compose herself before letting go of Aqua.

"Kryssie...if your Uncle needs anything...you take care of it. You're the only one in the house who's not water based. Take care of ohana...okay?" Vera gave her daughter a quick hug and Aqua a kiss before leaving to go with Cupcake.

Aqua smiled softly, rubbing Vera's shoulder as she left. She looked to Kryssie and gave her oldest daughter a sweet hug. "I'll be in the kitchen making some poi for tomorrow, alright? I love you, Kryssie-kitty~"

She went to the kitchen and soon the rhymthic sound of the pounding board was heard as Aquaria was pounding together taro root and mango for smooth poi.

Cupcake left to head down to Red and Mars house with Vera by him. Luckily 'Little Fell' wasn't that far away from where Vera and Aqua lived. As they came to the house, he let himself in, and came over to Edge's side worriedly. "Gaster...dear, why did you do this?"

Edge's eyes focused on Cupcake, and he panted slightly; his tail thumping a bit when he saw it was his husband. "...C-Cad-Caddy..."

Cupcake knelt down beside Edge and smiled softly, giving the old dog a gentle kiss on his snout. "I know we came by to check up on you after your stroke love, but you really shouldn't have done this..." His gloves glowed a dark black color, as he lightly pressed them against Edge's chest. "Vera please, give him some stabilizing healing...he'll be better in a few minutes..."

"...Mars, Red...I would take the children to another room, I...might get a bit unstable..." Cupcake commented as he started to work on Edge to get him to go back to normal form, using his grasp over Void Magic. Edge continued to gasp softly for breath as he was helped back to his normal form slowly.

It took a few minutes; but soon, it was as if what little color the teacup hybrid had was drained away, replaced by blackened eyes and dull porcelain; and Edge was back to his regular form, the mask still on his face as he breathed raggedly.

Kryssie watched her mom go and smile a bit, "love you too..." for now, she decided to check up on her Uncle Reggie, just wanting to make sure he was doing okay. Luckily the bits she did keep from her biological father involved keeping a steady amount of heat in her and small amounts of fire magic that freezing temperatures couldn't bother her much if she focused on it. It was a magic she tended not to use a lot, if at all.

Mars nodded and took Jackson into her arms, "Come on Red. Rockers, Ebrima, Le'ts go. Follow me." She led them all to the master bedroom. Rockwell didn't like anything with this, neither did Jackson or Ebrima. But they went.

Vera didn't waste any time and immediately started pouring healing stablizing magic onto Edge as her hands started to glow and be coated in green. Once those few minutes were up, she tried focusing her magic on both Edge and Cupcake, just in case. "Both of you okay? We're good?"

Reggie had found he couldn't sleep well; and he just sat on the bed, his wings curled around him. The temperature of the room was a comfortable freezing temperature; thin icicles hanging from the ceiling due to the ambient temperature he put out in his stress. A few piles of small teardrop shaped ice sat on the floor, as he'd cried a few times since he'd been in the room.

At the moment, he just sat there though, and looked at his phone, smiling sadly at the picture of his parents. "Renny...Papa...at least you're together still...Renny always was scared to be alone...I feel like I failed you all..."

Red stood up, and trotted to the master bedroom, changing to his chihuahua form along the way. Leaping up onto the bed, he turned around a few times; then curled up on his pillow. "i'll say this kids, i don't really care for that cream puff caddy, but uh, if pops and ma trusts him, guess i will too. he's as smart as pops is, and him along with that silly woman the cream puff is with; they both care fer pops and ma..."

He went over to Rockwell and sat next to the boy, putting one of his tiny front paws on his leg. Then he looked to Jackson, and Ebrima. Going to Jackson, he licked his son's face, and looked to Ebrima, and went to nuzzle under her hand comfortingly.

Cupcake nodded gently, and helped Edge to sit up again in the chair. Bitter carefully put his regular oxygen tubes on the old skeleton; and she smiled. "There we go, Edgy...you can't be changing like that though..."

Edge looked to Vera, holding his arms out to her. "C-C'mere V-Ver...Vee...g-gimme a hug...I-I'll be okay...th-thanks, sweethe-heart..."

Kryssie gently knocked on his door, "Uncle Reggie...? You awake...?" She was hoping she wasn't disturbing him.

Rockwell and Ebrima looked at their uncle and both gave him a pet. Rockwell getting his back and Ebrima his head. "...Guy's not bad I guess...little weird for me but...he's not bad..." Rockwell shrugged.

Jackson sighed as he stayed cuddled with his mom in his dog form. Mars was giving him a nice ear scratch to help calm him down, "I'm with ya there, Red. I'm willing to trust 'em if the old man is..."

Vera sighed and stopped the magic once she saw things looked better. She did manage a smile before hugging Edge. Her hug seemed a bit tighter than normal, not even noticing the tears that fell from her. "...Glad you're doing okay..."

Reggie stood up, and came over to the door; opening it slightly. A bit of a saddened smile on his snout. "Oh, hello Krystabelle...it's ah, a bit cold in here. Do you need anything sweetie?"

Red enjoyed his niece and nephew's petting; and he seemed to smile happily. He licked his own muzzle a bit and yawned. "yeah, cupcake's a sweetheart, but he's a weird one. knowing him he'll prolly go make a cup of tea fer pops and he'll want to 'hang around' a bit ta make sure he's a'right...uggh..."

Edge sighed quietly, snuggling Vera to him weakly. "...D-Doin' as go-good as I can, Vee...t-that stroke k-kinda took me do-down..."

Cupcake just rubbed Edge's shoulder, and sighed. "Gaster, please you need to rest, you're over a thousand years old...I'm going to make us a cup of chamomile tea, I've got some packets from Wingdin's blend that she likes..."

Edge nodded, a crooked grin on his face. "S-Sounds like a gr-great idea, Sweet-T-Tea..."

"No...just...wanted to see you...if..that's okay." Kryssie looked up at him, tail wrapped around her waist in a self hug, "Cold doesn't bother me...not like it does Mama and my brothers. I'm okay..."

Rockwell sighed, kid looked silently stressed out but petting his uncle seemed to help somewhat. His stress would come out again when he heard something break from another room.

"...I swear to the angel...if that little punk did what I think he did...I'm going to lose it." Mars hissed out, already knowing Crimes was going to be up to something and she was NOT looking happy.

Vera nodded with a sigh, "...Least you're here...that's what matters...just...relax old man...I think ya did enough for a day, huh?"

Crimes had indeed sneaked out from his room after breaking a piece of his window to sneak out. He hoped the glass breaking wasn't heard as he jumped from the roof and slunk down to see what he could do.

Reggie smiled a bit more, and he gave her a gentle hug; his wings wrapping around her. "Bless you, Kryssie. You and your family, I would guess my sister Vera, your mother...she's a blessing in this hard time. Thank you."

Red let out a worried whine, and barked softly at the glass shattering. "...aww geez...that's gonna cost money too...and what if he got hurt?"

Edge chuckled quietly, and he settled in the recliner tiredly. "D-Did enough for t-the year I-I swear..."

Bitter gave Edge a soft kiss on his cheek, and she checked his oxygen concentrator; which was thankfully still chugging along easily, at the output of 4 liters that he needed. "Least ya didn't break the oxygen machine, ya old crazy fuck...and ya bent a wheel on yer walker with your massive paw...I swear, G, you just don't think when you're a mutt, huh?"

Cupcake was in the kitchen, having put the tea kettle on; waiting for it to whistle, with a few mugs to the side waiting the hot water for tea. He had no idea the back door was unlocked that led directly to the kitchen from the back yard.

Kryssie hugged back and nodded, "...We're just being family, Uncle Reggie...you're family to us..." She'd stay snuggled with him for a bit, "...I'm glad you're here..."

"I better get him. Taking Julie too. Jackson, watch your dad and cousins. I'll be back. he starts causing havoc in here, you're allowed to bite him." Mars headed off to the kitchen as Jackson stayed by his dad and cousins.

"...Why does my sibling have to be a moron...?" Jackson sighed as Ebrima gave him a light pat.

Crimson managed to climb from the roof and to an alternate path to get into the kitchen. One of the many hiding spots he was able to make himself for all sorts of pranks and jabs. He eyed Cupcake in the kitchen and grinned micheviously before making his move to slink into the cupboards...right where he knew his mom kept the flour and spices.

Reggie smiled, and sighed. "Thank you Kryssie. I...should probably try to get some rest though."

Red nodded softly, and he yawned, licking his muzzle softly as he then laid down partially on the pillow on the bed. His little paws curled up close to his chest. "yeh, i'll bite 'em. right in his misbehaving ass..."

Cupcake however hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, as he went about getting the cups of tea ready. He reached up to the cabinets, looking for sugar for the tea. He knew that Edge didn't drink tea too often, but when the man did; he liked it with sugar and light milk. A bit less milk then Wingdin's or his own, but more sugar than Wingdin cared for. Nicely in the middle it seemed.

Kryssie nodded, "Okay...have a good night...I'll...see you tomorrow then...?"

Jackson stayed put as Rockwell petted at his uncle, "you bite their ass, i'll smack a bone at 'em again. the hell is with him anyway..?"

Crimson saw his chance and smiled ready to pounce. The sugar was right next to him in the cupboard as he got the bag of flour open and ready when he reached for it.

Julie and Mars were looking around as they tried to find the trouble making skele-cat/dog hybrid around the house. Only to be too late when Cupcake would find the spice cabinet and get yowled at before the bag of flour was dropped on top of him and the cups he had set out. They managed to land on their feet and run off laughing

"You little shit! Get back here!" Mars hissed before trying to catch him while Julia went to help Cupcake.

Reggie nodded and smiled softly; patting her shoulder. "Of course, Krysta. I'll...probably be here for awhile now. Don't really have anywhere else...to go..." He managed a slight smile, as he hugged her again, then started to close the door once more.

Red just rolled his eyelight and sighed. "...no friggin clue..."

Cupcake shrieked when the bag of flour went all over him, the mugs, the floor and the stove. However flour is highly flammable, and it caught fire immediately when it struck the hot element on the stove. The elderly teacup tipped his head over and dumped the cold tea in his own head to douse the flames, and the rush of liquid caused two of the three mugs on the counter to go fumbling to the floor and to shatter in the process.

He was now covered in flour, trembling in slight shock, and trying to simply see as his glasses were coated in flour now. He coughed softly, a plume of flour coming from his scalloped mouth.

Kryssie nodded, "...Okay...good night...love you..." With that, she let him be and decided to go check on her brothers.

"Ah! Hang on! Hold still!" Julia headed over to try and help the elderly tea cup by getting some damp towels. After a few baking incidents she had, she knew how to clean the stuff up, "You okay?"

Mars was still chasing off Crimes, who had ran back to the living room to jump about and around, knocking some things about in the process off the table and clung onto the curtains, "You little piece of shit! Get off my curtains!"

"Make me!" Crimes chuckled before he felt his mom literally grab his tail and yank him down, sounding out a pained yowel. "OW! HEY! THE FUCK!?"

Mars managed to grab him and hold him down as he tried to fight to get away. "You are in big trouble, Mx! God damn it, why you gotta act up like this!?"

Cupcake coughed still and wiped his face off mostly, and sighed a bit, as he wiped the flour from himself, looking more like a ghost then even his own co-wife, Bitter.

The sight in the living room wasn't far better. The two beer bottles were on the floor and shattered, and Edge's oxygen concentrator was on it's side; the display screen now cracked and it was emitting a low, errant constant beep that indicated something was wrong with the system.

However it all didn't seem to matter much, as the front door was soundly kicked in, by a very well-polished boot; slamming against the far wall as it was kicked open.

"I WAS RIGHT METTATON WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I COULDN'T TRUST MY PATHETIC BROTHER TO WATCH OUR CHILDREN. THAT CREAM PUFF HAD TOLD ME THAT FATHER COULD BE DYING...AND HERE LOOK! SANS HOUSE IS IN DISARRAY, AND EVERYTHING IS HAYWIRE!" Boss proclaimed as he strode into the house, his sockets flared to life with his rarely seen red eyelights.

Glaring from side to side, he spied Crimson being held down by Mars, as Bitter was trying to figure out to fix Edge's oxygen concentrator. "...YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH YOUR OWN CHILD, MARRIANNE. WHAT WOULD YOUR SISTER, QUEEN VERONICA THINK? YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO GO AND BRING THEM FOR A SPECIAL VISIT SOON, TO HAVE ANOTHER TOUR OF OUR...AREA. I'M QUESTIONING WHETHER THEY SHOULD COME OR NOT NOW. DESPITE QUEEN AQUARIA'S...MANNERS, I DOUBT EITHER OF THEM WILL BE PLEASED WITH HOW YOU HANDLE YOUR FAMILY."

Julia did her best to help clean up Cupcake, giving an apologizing look to him.

Vera headed over to pick up the oxygen tank and try to calm the beeping down. She didn't look all too happy along with Mars when they saw Boss come in.

"The only reason why the house is in disarray is because of this little shit! My sister knows what I'm doing and you can shove it Mr. Kiss Ass! Like she'd pull some pretty little strings for you! Least I'm better in taking care of my kids than you are!" Mars growled out, ready to start attacking him too when Crimson wiggled free and turned back to stand by their uncle.

"Like you could handle me, ya bitch! I don't need you man handling me because I decided to give the old rats a little prank! Deserve it too after all the crap they put me through!" They laughed. "Sorry for the mess, Capitain Boss. Things got a little messy with my escape plan. Gotta get more training in for that. Not like the filthy mutt that I unfortunately call my father fucking does anything about that."

MTT came into the house and sighed, "Darling...please. I'm sure Veronica would have wanted to stop by anyway. They are family afterall." He headed off to help clean up the mess, not liking what Crimson was going on about.

"Family. Smamily. Whatever. Not like they're worth much anyway. Weaklings is what they are. Weaklings and a cheap ass cheater coward who can't stand up for himself without running to Grandma and Grandpa or Tyra and his widdle baby sister for help!" Crimson chuckled darkly, "Pebble there just needs real training, I think. I'm just being a good sparring partner."

Boss stared at his nibling, with contempt clearly written across his face. "Escape plan? What kind of escape plan?" The tall skeleton was quite confused, as his sockets narrowed, while he listened to his dutiful nibling and what they continued on about.

"First...I would say do not call your mother a 'bitch'. That's entirely disrespectful, Crimson." Boss' tone was low when he spoke to the child, glaring at his nibling. "And...what kind of a prank have you pulled anyways? A prank is one thing, but to cause needless harm is another. Furthermore...just what have they put you through, Crimes...perhaps they need a reminding from The Great and Terrible Papyrus just how to treat their own children?"

Cupcake had gotten himself cleaned mostly off, and he frowned, having thrown away the broken mugs and he came into the living room with the remaining unshattered mug, with a cup of chamomile tea for Edge. "...Sometimes I wonder how you get around with your head as large as it is, Papyrus..."

Edge was happy that the beeping had stopped from his oxygen concentrator, and was working normally once again; as he took a drink from his tea; his hands only barely trembling. He was thankful that Cupcake had gotten him a lidded cup from Mars cabinet for the drink.

Boss said nothing, but closed his sockets for a moment, before he looked to Crimson for an answer.

Crimson stopped short and looked up at their uncle with a small smile, "Ya know. I got grounded for trying to have some fun with my weakling of a cousin. I swear...ya think with being the son of a Capitan he'd do so much better. Like, come on! He runs away from a challenge and starts crying. Not my fault he's a damn weakling who doesn't wanna learn."

Rockwell just got back from the stairs, wanting to see what was going on when he heard Crimes basically shoot him down like that.

"Locked me in a fucking carrier, got water sprayed on me, grounded in my fucking room with anti-magic sigils on my doors and walls, and for what!? Trying to get some training in like a real monster would!? I don't know what that pathetic excuse for a cousin, dad, grandfather, brother, or sister are on about, but I'm not gunna end up like a fucking weakling like them! I wanna be tough, agile, clever and quick on my feet, like you Capitan! You got it all figured out!" Crimson was beaming with excitement over wanting to be like him.

"like hell it was training! you fucking tried to kill me you stupid runt!" Rockwell growled out, "if anyone's the stupid weakling, it's you! i'm so sick of your shit!"

"Oh come on! Cry me a river Bitchwell. Not my fault you decided to teleport around like a fucking cheater! You know that pisses me off! But I'll give ya a second chance now if you wanna go!" Crimes grinned, "Least then I can show the Captain what a true warrior's supposed to look like." Their own eye started to smoke and glow just like their father's when he was ready to attack.

"fuck you..." Rockwell hissed out. But before he could do anything, MTT stepped between them. "That's enough! That's my son you're talking about!"

"Crimes! The fuck are you on about!?" Julia hissed at her sibling's actions, ready to jump in if Crimes decided to try and do anything else stupid with the family.

Boss had his arms crossed over his chest, as he listened to Crimson going on; and his frown only deepened as he continued on. As Crimson was praising him and his own abilities, a smile began to cross his face however. He began to laugh softly, shaking his head at how those around him acted. "PLEASE, LET THE CHILD SPEAK. METTATON, DEAREST, STEP DOWN. ROCKWELL, GO WITH MAMATON...IF CRIMSON WANTS TO SHOW THEIR TRUE WARRIOR ABILITIES..."

He summoned a large red bone sword to his hands, his eyelights sparking dangerously bright. "Then we shall spar together, my nibling. My son Rockwell, he unfortunately does have some health issues, much like your father...you must realize I taught him myself to evade and protect himself during battle; it was the safest choice of action for himself in times of need. But...it is sadly very cowardly I know. But...it was what was needed. But you...you are tough, strong, and agile...and I want to see how good you are, Crimson."

Boss began to stride towards the patio door, flinging the glass door easily open; and beckoned for Crimson to follow him. "Tonight we shall see just how well you can survive. I'll train you just like Father did, years ago."

Edge felt his own soul drop down to his gut when he heard what his younger son spoke of. That kind of training was dangerous and absolutely insane.

The tall skeleton pointed to the kitchen with his bone sword. "GATHER SUPPLIES FOR A TWO DAY TRIP, CRIMSON. TAKE ONLY WHAT YOU REQUIRE. THERE IS A STATE PARK FOREST NEAR THE LAKE THAT WE'LL TRAIN IN."

MTT watched in shock as Boss left like that. "W-Wha...Papyrus! Baby! What are you doing!?"

Rockwell was still standing stiff and on the defense, like he was waiting for something to be thrown or sliced at him. He still hated every bit of "training" his father put him through. The fact that he was taking his stupid kiss ass cousin with him like that made his magic blood boil even more.

Crimson however was more than delighted, "Fuck yeah! This is why you're the coolest uncle!" Crimson had ran off to do as Boss had said, rushing past Rockwell and everyone else, not caring who said what anymore.

"What!? You're just gunna take my fucking kid and go like that!? Are you fucking nuts!?" Mars growled out, "Like hell I'll let...Actually...ya know what? Fuck it. You can't make him possibly worse than he is. If someone can kick his ass and knock some sense into him...maybe it'll be you. Though...that means you have SOME sense in ya you crazy son of a bitch."

She looked pretty much done and was fed up with Crimson's attitude and ways. Least two days would give her some peace and quiet.

Crimson had come back down with a backpack of things they needed like extra clothes, some snacks, water, their phone and a couple car magazines to read in case things were slow. "Hahaha! Fuck yeah! I'm gunna get stronger! Let's do this shit!" They'd run and catch up to their uncle, ready for whatever they were going to get thrown at.

Vera was just watching all this go down and seemed...confused and a bit concerned of what she was seeing.

Red had been listening, and he came skittering downstairs as quickly as he could, nearly falling over himself in the process; as he was in his chihuahua form. He barked loudly at Boss, running around between his brother's legs and he quickly changed to his normal form. "hey! hey don't take my kid, bro; what the fuck are you doing?! you're gonna kill 'em if you're planning on doing what pops used ta do to us!"

Boss glared down at Red, a sneer barely held back. He lifted up Red by his black and red jacket; holding him close to his face. "BROTHER...IF YOU WANTED TO TRAIN ROCKWELL, I WOULD TRUST YOU WITH MY SON. WHY WOULDN'T YOU TRUST ME, WITH YOUR CHILD?"

Red's working eyelight didn't leave Boss' face as he stared his younger brother down. "...because you're taking them to their grave if you don't watch out..."

Boss scoffed, and then placed Red back down onto his feet somewhat gently. He then seemed to take care to smooth his brother's shirt and jacket even. "I WOULD WATCH OUT FOR YOURSELF, JUST IN CASE THOSE RESULTS AREN'T THE BEST, DEAR BROTHER. YOU DO NEED SOMEONE TO CARE FOR YOUR FAMILY IF YOU DUST, DON'T YOU?"

"...wait, what?" Before Red could really say much else, Boss sucker punched Red in the cracked side of his skull; sending him flying across the back yard.

"I DID SAY TO WATCH OUT FOR YOURSELF, BROTHER...DIDN'T I? BAHAHAHAHA!" Boss laughed brightly, as he then led Crimson around to the front of the yard to his apple red Corvette vehicle.

Crimson laughed as they saw their Dad get punched. "What's what you get, ya old bastard! He showed you!" They followed Boss to the car and jumped in, ready to go.

Jackson managed to catch Red in mid air with his red magic, hoping it would at least soften his blow, "Dad! You okay!?" he saw the whole thing from the window with Ebrima by his side.

Mars and Julia would rush to Red to check up on him, "Red! Baby! God damn it... I hate your fucking brother I swear!"

"Daddy!" Julia whimpered as she looked over at her dad, looking scared that he was really hurt.

"You just gunna let him go like that, Edge? Bitter? This a smart idea?" Vera looked to the two elder monsters.

Rockwell meanwhile collapsed to his knees, parts of the stress were getting to him as he felt sick to his stomach. MTT immediately headed over to take care of him, "I've got you, baby...mamaton's got you...it's okay...shhh..."

Red had nearly passed out from the strike, as the crack had widened in his skull and was trying to come around to waking up again. "...fuck, why did i do that..."

Bitter sighed, and then she flew straight out from the house, and came over to the Corvette before Boss had pulled away with Crimson. "Boss...are ya really sure you're gonna fuckin' do this? Just take your nibling and go zooming off to do whatever Edge used ta do to you?!"

Boss looked to Bitter, and put on his sunglasses, as he shook his head. "MOTHER...DO NOT GET IN OUR WAY. JUST GO HOVER ON BACK TO FATHER, TAKE YOUR PLACE AT HIS SIDE, UNTIL HE FINALLY DUSTS LIKE HE SHOULD..."

Edge had gotten up from the chair, gripping his walker, as he went out to the front porch, Cupcake assisting him along the way. As Bitter was speaking with Boss, Edge made his way closer to the Corvette; his dual-colored eyelights glaring at his son.

"Y-You fuckin' b-bastard...pu-punching your br-brother like that...c-can't believe you! I-I taught yo-youse bettah, Pa-Papyr-rus...don't you d-dare take my g-grandchild w-with y-youse!" Edge managed to get out, as he came over to the driver's side of the Corvette. "C-Crimes...what do you s-see in your U-Uncle?"

Mars tried to heal him best as she could, focusing on the crack in hopes it would shrink back to what it was before, "Just hang on for me, baby...you're okay...it's okay..." Julia whimpered and whined as she nuzzled her dad, "Daddy...daddy..."

Crimes growled at the old man as he got to the car, "Would you guys just fuck off!? This is what I want! I never get what I want! The first time someone gives it to me and everyone's against it!"

They let out a hiss, like they were daring Edge to pull them out of the car, "I see a hell of a lot more in him than that mangy mutt I unfortunately share genes with! I wanna get stronger! I wanna be better! Captain here's got it all figured out! I wanna be like him cause he's better, stronger, and people fucking respect him like the true monster he is! Now let me the fuck go so I can be trained by the master!"

Red panted softly as he was healed, thankfully the crack sealed up to what it was before. He blinked his sockets a bit; and laid there, holding Julia close to his chest. "...daddy's here, kitten...d-daddy's here..."

Boss looked to Crimes, and he grinned as the child extolled his virtues; which admittedly gave him a very good stroking of his ego at that moment. "YOU ARE A VERY SMART CHILD, MY DEAR NIBLING. YOU WILL LEARN SO MUCH DURING THIS WEEKEND. IT WILL BE MORE THAN JUST FIGHTING, IT WILL BE HOW TO SURVIVE; HOW TO CARE FOR YOURSELF IN TIMES OF HARDSHIP, AND HOW TO TRACK ENEMIES IN DIFFICULT SITUATIONS AS WELL."

Edge shook his head, sighing. "People d-don't respect him. T-They fear h-him. Because he's...u-unbalanced." He turned away from the car, and went back towards the house. The old monster didn't bother turning around once Boss had started up the Corvette with a roar of the engine; and sped off towards the state forest.

Julia snuggled up to her dad and whimpred. Mars pet their heads and sighed, "You two are okay...we're okay..."

Crimson let that sink in them but shook their head, not going to believe that. They smiled at their uncle, "This is gunna be good!" They were keeping excited to finally get some training in.

Rockwell was currently shaking in MTT's hold, looking sick and pale. MTT was rubbing his back, trying to calm him down enough to keep the sickness at bay. Ebrima headed down with Jackie, immediately hugging her brother with a scared face, one of the few times she emoted.

Jackson headed off to see his grandfather, "That's it...that's...all there is? What's gunna happen, G'pa...?" He didn't like what was going to be happening.

Red managed to sit up, and he sighed tiredly. He then changed to his chihuahua form; which was actually easier on him then his regular form. Climbing into Julia's lap, he snuggled close to her, closing his eyes.

Cupcake came back inside, and he saw Rockwell. "Oh dear...um, Mettaton dear, I've got some ginger candies, if he perhaps needs something? I'm um, Dr. Caddy Brewer, I...ah, know we haven't really met well before..."

He pulled out a tin of ginger candies that he kept on him for Rocky if his grandson needed them, and he worried that somehow this version had the sugar issues as well. But he had a feeling it was only his son and grandson who had that issue.

Edge stayed on the porch, sitting in his walker; as the hiss and slight chugging of the oxygenator was heard by his side. "...Crimson is go-gonna learn...t-that Pap i-is very...v-very twisted. If t-they even sur-survive this weekend..."

Julia hugged her dad close as Mars pulled them in, kissing both their heads as she hummed something soft for them.

"Maybe that would help...Rockwell gets sick if he's under too much stress..." MTT gently explained as he took a candy and tried giving it to his son. Rockwell didn't seem to fully register it since he was a bit disoriented. Ebrima easily took over and fed it to him, trying to help best as she could. Rockwell did a little better with the candy, looking more exhausted and a little less pale.

Rockwell had been strange health wise, he was still rather weak and too much stress would trigger something in him that would make him sick or have him out of commission for a while. Same if he used too much magic at once. Normally if he wanted to avoid things, he'd just teleport away, but without hiding places to go to, he had no choice but to stick around and deal with the stress. That was a problem whenever his father tried training him.

MTT would be the one to help take care of him and take him easily, unfortunately it could be taken as the robot coddling his son. But MTT didn't care. He only cared for his babies. He only wished he could take care of his husband a bit more to calm down around them. They were kids, not soldiers. They didn't have to be surviving anymore.

Vera did head over to see Rockwell, "Hey...want me to try something? He might need a bed...cold water and stuff. He keeps that up he's gunna get a fever..."

"Maybe they'll finally listen...doesn't take a genius to see Uncle Paps isn't all there...though..we always did say he was a dumbass..." Jackson sighed as he stood by his grandpa, unsure of what to think now.

Red calmed down at the humming from his wife; and he lightly licked Julia's cheek, cuddling close to her; his little bony tail wiggling a bit in happiness.

Edge nodded softly, as he patted Jackson's shoulder with a trembling hand. "S-Sadly I think I...I k-kinda made 'em l-like this...wantin' h-him to sur-survive back home in F-Fell...he j-just don't know, that we're s-safe now."

Boss had pulled up to the State Forest, and got out from the Corvette, hiking out past the usual campgrounds, and came closer to the side area of the lake, striding right past the 'No Admittance - No Camping' sign.

They both continued to walk for nearly an hour, and soon they came to the area where he figured it would be best for them both. Going to his inventory; he pulled out a tent, and then began to set it up. "SO FIRST LESSON, SET UP CAMP, CRIMSON."

Mars kept watch of her babies as Vera did her best to help out Rockwell. Unfortunately the kid did end up getting a fever. She did end up offering to drive the Fell family home along, promising to come back for Cupcake once she dropped them off. Rockwell needed the quiet and rest.

Crimson followed with energy, excited to see what they would do and learn from all this. Normally they'd complain and growl and hiss at walking for so long if it was anyone else, but this was their cool uncle and this was for a damn good reason. Once they hit their spot and given their orders, they gave a nod and headed off to get some wood and stones to make a campfire. They remembered how to do it in some movies they watched.

Once the fire got started up, they started making up the tent with Boss and getting other stuff set up.

Boss was somewhat proud to see Crimson immediately getting to work. He knew the child would be a much better soldier than his own son could be. Watching with a bright grin; he went to his inventory; pulling out a cooler he'd brought. It was filled with some chicken breasts on skewers, studded with tomatoes and onions; ready to be put over the fire to cook. "THIS IS DINNER, CRIMSON. CHICKEN, TOMATOES AND ONIONS, SIMPLE AND FILLING. WHILE IT COOKS, WE WILL TRAIN."

He removed his leather jacket, folding it up neatly; placing his sunglasses on top, which revealed him wearing just a red tank top; which exposed part of his ribcage on the sides, long black skinny jeans, and his usual tall, red boots. Striding over to an empty field that sat nearby; he summoned his bone sword again. "COME AT ME, CRIMES. SHOW ME YOUR BEST MOVE, AND I WILL HELP YOU MAKE THAT YOUR WORST MOVE."

Crimson finished the tent and watched their uncle start cooking out the skewers. Part of them wanted to dig in already since they never did eat those nachos their dad left 'em.

Once they saw their uncle take their jacket off and head over, their excitement came at them full force, "Heh...you're on. Lemme show ya what I know!" They were more than happy to show off what they could do. Since Red didn't exactly teach them how to fight so most of the stuff they knew they learned themselves.

Their eyes glowed and smoked, ready to attack as they pulled out a pair of red bone knives that curved like cat claws, rushing at him with what they could.

The weekend would be complete and utter hell for Crimson, getting beaten, battered, bruised, and at some points to really low HP. They faired better than Rockwell did, but they were hurting everywhere. One thing for sure...it made them thankful they were going home. They wanted a real bed, real food...and a part of them yearned for love. At this point though, they weren't sure what that was, especially after a few hits to the head.

Boss pulled into the driveway of Mars and Red's house, and nearly slammed the car into park. He just pointed to the front door, and sighed. "YOU WERE...ADEQUATE, THIS WEEKEND, CRIMSON. PERHAPS WITH MORE TRAINING, YOU'LL ACTUALLY GET GOOD AT WHAT YOU CARE TO KNOW. GO ON HOME. I'LL PICK YOU UP NEXT WEEKEND TO DO THIS AGAIN."

Red was sitting outside, in his retriever form; enjoying a cigarette while Jackson and Julia sunned themselves nearby him. A large bowl of water sat underneath the table in the shade so they could drink if they wanted too. Mars sat at the table, and Red lifted his head when Boss pulled up to the house.

Crimson ended up getting their head slammed into the dashboard, letting out a hiss of pain they held their forehead. They were too tired and battered to respond as they opened the door from their uncle's car, getting two steps in before their knees gave out and they fell to the floor.

Mars immediately noticed Crimson fall and ran over to check on him, "Fuck! Crimes! What the hell did you do to them, Pap!?"

Julia and Jackson stopped sunbathing for a bit to rush over to see their sibling. Crimes at this point was starting to pass out from exhaustion, everything from the weekend was coming back to bite them in the ass. Their arms and stomach hurt, their legs burned, their head was pounding with every breath they took. Least with passing out, they could feel some relief, especially when they felt their mom's hands on them.

Boss lifted his sunglasses, glancing over at Mars. "...I JUST TRAINED THEM IS ALL, MARRIANNE. THE FACT THAT THEY'RE PASSING OUT SHOWS THAT THEY NEED MORE TRAINING TO BE HONEST. I'LL BE BY NEXT WEEKEND TO PICK THEM UP."

Red put his cigarette down in the ashtray, and he trotted over, shaking his head. "no they won't. you're not doin' any of this crazy shit no more, pap. go the fuck home, metta's been worried 'bout you anyways."

Boss put down his sunglasses, and sighed, shaking his head. Cranking the car up again; he backed out from the driveway; and sped off back towards home. He hadn't taken his medication in the past two days either, which also messed with his head some as well. Pulling into his own house, he came inside, and headed to the kitchen to empty out the cooler; and clean the dishes he had brought for the trip.

"Angel above...I fucking hate him..." Mars growled as Boss left. She gently managed to pick up Crimes and take them inside to get them in bed and their wounds taken care of.

Julia and Jackson followed too, not wanting to be left behind. Mars did what she could do and get some pain meds in him to make things a little easier. Least the kid was resting, so that was something.

At Boss's home, MTT finished getting some bills paid while Rockwell was taking a nap in his room. Ebrima had heard the door open and investigated with Doomfanger in her arms. She peeked into the kitchen and noticed her father back, figuring this was going to be a time ahead.

Rockwell had their fever taken care of, having broken off of it the day prior and was using the silence of the house to laze about and do what he wanted without hearing his father yell and scream at him for it. Least his mom didn't mind as long as it wasn't too stupid or something. For now, he was napping soundly with headphones on playing soft music, not having heard the car park or the door opening.

Red sat on the front ramp into his home, watching as Boss had sped off. Shaking his head, he picked up the cigarette again and finished it off slowly as he stayed seated on his front ramp.

Boss was finishing up cleaning the dishes from his cooler; then he dried them off. Wiping out the cooler, he placed the travel set of dishes back inside the cooler once again, and put it all back into the pantry closet. "There. All perfect."

Going to their cabinets, he pulled out the ingredients for a lasagna to make for dinner, when he saw Ebrima. "...EBRIMA, WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER AT? I WOULD HAVE HOPED THAT HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TRAINING ON HIS OWN PERHAPS WHILE I WAS GONE WITH HIS COUSIN, AS HE DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO ACCOMPANY US THIS WEEKEND..."

Ebrima stared at her father as she pet Doomfanger with her usual blank expression. She looked over at the hallway, silent way of her saying he's home.

MTT heard the yelling from his room and headed off to see what was going on, "Papy? Darling are you home?" He hoped that Rockwell had a chance to hide away now if he wanted to keep a break. Sadly, Rockwell was still sound asleep, music still playing as he did so to drown out any noise.

MTT would manage to get there, putting on a small smile. "Ah! There you are. How was your...weekend, sugar skull? Good?"

Doomfanger meowed quietly, and purred in Ebrima's hold. She rubbed her head against Ebrima's chin, her eyes closed in happiness. Being born deaf made her an incredibly happy cat, as she could never hear Boss' ranting and screaming.

Boss was getting a saucepan on the stove to make up a pot of sauce for the lasagna, and he saw MTT, smiling slightly at his husband. "It was alright, Mettaton. Crimson is simply...hmm. Not that good it seems."

His jawline twitched as he set out the box of pasta sheets, and got another pot out filled with water to boil the pasta in. "THEY CONSTANTLY KEPT EVADING MY ATTACKS, NOT DOING PROPER PARRIES OR BLOCKS, JUST CONSTANTLY EVADING."

"They passed out about four different times, and their HP was so low a couple of times that I had to administer, pfft, green solution you know." Boss scoffed, as he started to chop up sausage and tomatoes for his sauce. His jawline twitched again, an indicator of him not having taken his medication; which just meant he was even more unstable than usual.

Ebrima kept petting the cat, silently happy over her furry friend. She decided to head to the livingroom couch, plop her gently on her lap and brush her fur with the cat brush she kept in her inventory.

MTT sighed before taking a seat on a nearby chair, "Well...I do remember Mars once saying to me most of what Crimson knows they taught themselves. Mars didn't have luck giving them much training outside of their weapon care and they don't have much respect for your brother. So...take that as you will, Darling."

He did notice the twitch in Boss's jawline, "Darling...why don't I take over for now? You forgot to pack your medicine again, didn't you? Go and take them, I can handle it here, hmm?" He gently headed over and placed his upper pair of hands on Boss's shoulders, "Please...? You worked really hard...I know you have...even teachers need a break..."

It was his own way of trying to keep on his husband's good side and get him to untense a bit. He couldn't do much to get the survivalist out of his husband, but he managed well enough.

Doomfanger purred happily at the brushing. She was somewhat an older cat now; being nearly eleven years old, but she loved the attention anyways.

Boss had been chopping up the sausage still, and started to add it to the sauce; when he looked over at MTT while he spoke. "Of course, dear...and yes, it makes sense that Crimson wouldn't have much respect for Sans. He's pathetic. And yes, although I did have my items for a camping trip, I had unfortunately forgotten my medication...did the new one come in yet?"

Seeing that MTT had nodded, after placing his upper hands onto his shoulders; he smiled softly, appreciating his husband's knowledge that he was a great and respected teacher. "You are very correct, my dearest love."

Boss leaned forward and gave MTT a passionate kiss. "I've got everything set up for sausage lasagna my dear. I'll take my medication and try to unwind a bit I believe."

He trailed his hand down MTT's top arms, and gently gripped his husbands' hands; as extremely rare reddish hearts sprang to his sockets. Gently, he then trailed his fingers from his love's gloved hands, and went to take his medications. The newest one was incredibly strong however, and soon after he took it, he'd fallen asleep in the chair at the kitchen table.

Ebrima kept brushing her, it was equal parts comforting and necessity for her. Even with the cat being old, she still loved her all the same. Better than any stuffed animal she recieved and cluttered her room.

MTT smiled, loving everytime he could get those little hearts to come out. That was his Papy, the one he fully fell in love with. While Papyrus had gone to take his meds, he took over taking care of dinner, figuring it would be a bit better now. That only proved stronger when he saw Boss had fallen asleep on the chair. Good...that gave some time and kept the peace.

Rockwell was still napping until the music cut short by his text tone from his phone. He groaned from the sound as he woke up and checked on what or who interrupted his nap. The frown on his face turned to a soft smile as he saw the name on the text message, "Amelia"

[Hey! You busy tomorrow? Mi famila's having a party and I wanted to invite you over! Be really fun! Just leave the spikes behind if ya wanna be in the bounce house, Rock n' Roll-er~ 3 ]

Rockwell chuckled at the text and sent something back to her. Amelia was a human girl he met in school and became close friends with. And after a while...they decided to try out to be something more.

[Yeah, I'll be there, Ams. Let me know time and place, alright? Don't worry, no spikes. I promise. Want me to bring something?]

[Just your edgy but cute self. Buuuut I'll love ya more if you get me a cupcake from that one bakery we went to with my older brother that had the candy gator monster? That would be awesome! Party starts at 2 but if you wanna come and hide out earlier, that's fine. Just know you're stuck with helping my parents set up. =P ]

Rockwell chuckled, knowing that was gunna happen as he texted back, [I'll see what I can do, Ams. And yeah, we'll see on that. Love ya.]

[Love you too, sugar spice~ See you tomorrow! XOXO]

He'd never admit it to anyone else, but...something about the human girl always made him happy. And there was no way in hell he'd ever tell anyone about her or the other human friend he had. He did have one monster friend but she lived back in Fell, but occassionaly came around to visit her family here. The only one who had spoken to about them was Tyra, and she promised to keep it secret. That's all he needed and wanted...well..maybe except for his dad to chill out and get off his case.

At the time, Boss was sound asleep at the table, slightly snoring. His new medication, Lexaproactin, was incredibly strong, and was working on re-wiring his mind. The paperwork that came with his new medication, and the last appointment he'd had with his psychologist; one of the requirements of him staying on the surface by Queen Veronica, showed that he still had anger issues and trouble perceiving the world around him.

He still saw daily things as threats to his and his family's life, he still tried to stay prepared for anything and everything, which honestly gave him deep-seated stress. One of the results on his latest rounds of tests, showed that his IQ was around 82, showing him to have below-average intelligence; and that he reacted badly to humans.

Back in the Fell universe, Queen Veronica was looking through the lastest paperwork from the monsters who were on the surface, making sure they were all well behaved and taken care of as to not disturb the peace. She seemed relieved to see that there were no problems...except for one.

Boss.

Verri sighed as she went through his paperwork, hoping that she wouldn't have to drag him and his family back to the underground if he couldn't behave with fellow monsters and the humans that made a majority of the surface. She hoped by the end of the trial period, he'd be more stable to continue living there. She never wanted to break up families.

For now, she decided to set the paperwork aside to take a break. She let the guards know who were standing by her office door and they allowed her out. The papers left for later until she came back.

Queen Aqua was lounging in the throne room, watching her child as they worked on a project for their last year of school. She was dressed in a dark blue maternity suit; as she normally liked to wear, her crown settled upon her thin dreadlocks. Her large chest nearly was busting out from her suit; as she was more than halfway through her pregnancy of her twins just then.

"Frisky, ya need any help with your help that project of yours?" Aq commented, as she scratched the side of her stomach idly. The twins were kicking a bit as they seemed to wake up from their nap.

Frisk was typing up the last bit on their laptop, getting a few more things in, No. I'm okay mom. I'm almost done here. I could use a little help with math though. They prefered to sign more than talk, but did it if they were comfortable or had no other choice.

Frisk was thirteen at the time, turning 14 within the next month. Kid had fallen down about 5 years ago and Veronica loved them enough to adopt the little human. Frisk didn't mind and they loved their new family. There was a bit of hesitation from some monsters of the Underground, but no one voiced it out. Otherwise, most monsters were okay with the human, if only hoping that this wouldn't end up like Chara and Asriel again.

Veronica would make her way to the throne room, her crown perched gently between her ears as her white and gold dress trailed the floor, "Hello you two. How's everyone?"

Frisk gave their mother a wave before properly hugging her when she came to the throne. Veronica gave them a few kisses on the head before heading to Aqua for a quick kiss and hug.

Aqua nodded and smiled a bit. "Sure thing, honey. I don't mind helpin' ya with math and shit, Frisky."

She hugged Veronica, nuzzling her wife's cheek softly. "Doin' pretty good today, had some asshole comin' botherin' us 'bout some shit out in Snowdin or whateva...told 'em not to worry 'bout the Ruins. It's still sealed off."

Tugging at her shirt slightly, the bottom edge of her belly could be seen peeking out. "I gotta get a bigger suit made or something. I ain't gonna start wearing dresses anyways...no matter how big I get. If I hafta' I'll just go naked 'round here, Verri."

"Oh dear. I'll have to get notes of that and see what's going on. No one said being a royal is easy." Veronica chuckled lightly and nuzzled back, "Even so...always good to check every once in a while. You never know when a human drops by again."

Verri was then hugged again by Frisk, a small raspy giggle came from them. Veronica gave them another quick kiss before gently ruffling their hair, loving how cute and sweet their child was.

Mom! No! You can't be naked around here! I still live here along with Uncle Dar and Uncle Kinta! Frisk lightly complained.

"I'm afraid that's right. But, if it makes you comfortable, you don't need to be in a suit everyday. Wear what you're most comfortable in. I'm only dressed formally since I'm working. You don't need to take on duties if it's getting to be much." Veronica assured as she gently gave Aqua's bump a light pat, "I'm sure the little ones would be more comfortable if you are, seaweed."

Aqua chuckled brightly, and sighed. "Oh yeah, those two are still around here. They're so quiet I swear..."

"As for what I'm comfy in, I'm gonna go change right now actually." She got up from the throne, and gave Verri a sweet kiss as she came over to her. "I love ya so much baby."

Kinta was curled up on his coil in their portion of the castle, as he watched Dar pacing a bit. "Anata, are you getting stressed over something?"

He lifted himself to follow over to Dar, and gently trailed his clawed hands down his back lovingly. "...You know that it is still a few weeks before we have our child. Are you worried about their health still?"

Veronica giggled and kissed back, "Love you too, sweet water. I'll be here when you get back." She decided to take a seat with Frisk and go through their homework with them. That beat the paperwork she had to do. Frisk was more than grateful for the help, and happier in getting to spend time with their cat mom.

We're still going to visit the ones in that other universe, right mama? Frisk was curious about what the other surface was like, hoping it was a lot better than what they dealt with up there. They..didn't exactly climb into the mountain for happy reasons...

"Yes, of course Frisk my dear. We'll be going next week to assure everyone is doing well, and hopefully catch up with my family. Been quite a while since my sister last saw you." Veronica laughed lightly before squishing her human's cheeks, causing another raspy laugh to come from them.

Dar paused and let Kinta have his way, "I know. It is not their health that worries me...though yes...I've still been thinking of it. Just other things are on my mind. I'm restless from just sitting here and doing nothing! Just want something else to try other than go back to my... potion making days. Lest I get another long boring talking to and dungeon time by my royal pain in the ass sister."

Aqua took a nice bath in her seawater shower; and she lightly rubbed over her swollen belly; while the two guards stood outside the bathroom for her own protection. Letting herself slip beneath the surface of the water; she sighed happily.

Kinta gently trailed his hand along his husband's jawline gently. "Ah, if things are getting boring, perhaps you could read over some of your old spellbooks, my darling..."

His large red eyes gazed lovingly to his husband, as he gently curled his tail around Dar's feet, snuggling his swollen belly against Dar's middle. "...I'm going to go and take a look out the windows again...I miss going out and about through the Underground anymore..."

Dar blushed slightly before purring at Kinta's touch, being putty in the naga's hands. "That does not sound like a bad idea, my viper. Perhaps I will."

He gently kissed Kinta's hand and gave a light rub on his belly, " Perhaps one day we may convince the council that you are of no threat...least...not enough of one to be let out once again. I swear...I know my sister wishes to keep some peace...but locking us up here is no better than the dungeon. That or a child stuck in their room for a grounding." Part of him was always irked at being the youngest of his siblings.

"If you wish to accompany me, my dearest love...please do. Least your company makes this prison sentence easier to bare." He leaned in to give his husband a tender kiss.

Kinta returned the tender kiss, and gently leaned his head down to give Dar a gentle flickering of his tongue against his love's sensitive neck. "I will most likely join you soon enough...but I still would love to go and see out the windows, my dear..."

He gently uncurled from around Dar, and started to head towards the doors that led to the outermost side of the castle that they lived in. It housed the only three windows they could see out to New Home from. A single guard stood patrol near the three windows, and Kinta bowed lightly to them.

"Konnichiwa. How are you doing this fine evening?" Kinta gently asked, as he gazed out one of the windows, his clawed hands resting on his stomach.

Dar purred lowly at feeling the kiss and tongue around his neck, "Mmm...very well...see you soon then, my dearest. You know where to find me." He headed off to go read his books in the study once Kinta uncurled from him.

The guard didn't pay much mind as he stood by in guard. Once Kinta started talking to him, he simply nodded back, "Best as I can be with the monster in front is a walking toxic plant. And you are here because...?" He seemed slightly annoyed that he got stuck seeing Kintaro.

Kinta snickered softly, covering his mouth politely as he slithered a bit closer to the guard. "A walking toxic plant...hehehe, I do not think Queen Aquaria would be pleased to hear that about herself, but...what would I know? She is rather...ungainly, I would think. Still don't know what Veronica sees in her...though I do know what we smell most days, hmm?"

He picked at his claws for a moment, as he dragged them down the side of the concrete; coming closer to the guard. As the guard turned back around to gaze out one of the windows, he smiled a bit more. Silently, he slithered closer to the guard, gazing over the guard for any weak points. His eyes turned to thin slits; as he bared his teeth and reared back to strike.

Kinta was absolutely ravenously hungry and the portion of food that he'd been given was still not enough for him as he was pretty heavily pregnant. Striking the guard down, he hissed happily; as he then quickly stripped the armor from the monster; and began to eat him slowly from the feet first.

A few other guards were coming down the way to do patrols and take over shifts. All of them froze once they saw Kinta eating a fellow guard again.

"Call the queen and council! He's at it again! Take him down!" One yelled out before they and another guard ran over to take down Kinta and arrest him.

The remaining guard pulled out a walkie talkie to alert other guards for back up and to notify the queens.

Veronica was going over math problems with Frisk when two guards got message of Kinta and headed over to them, "My Queen...the snake is at it again. He took down a guardsmen and tried devouring him."

Veronica sighed and looked to Frisk. Frisk was worried and sad. Both knew what that meant. Veronica gave them a quick hug before looking back at the guards, "Subdue him and bring him here along with the council...We had a rule and he had broken it...his three chances are done...and I'm afraid he will need to live with the punishment..."

Kinta had been happily devouring the guard, who was in a state of poisoned suspension. Unable to dust, yet unable to respond either. Whether they were eaten or not, they wouldn't survive anyways; as Kinta was a deadly coral snake naga.

He hissed, having let go of his prey when he was startled. Slithering backwards suddenly, he bared his fangs and brandished his claws. He carried no weapons, he never had a need to in his entire life. "You dare attack a pregnant monster!? HISSSSSS!"

The guards had backed him into the corner, and they shot a tranquilizing dart at him, striking him right above his soul in his chest. He fell backwards, his large red eyes fluttering closed. One of the guards came over, and lightly tapped Kinta's swollen stomach.

"...Still can't believe what the Queen's brother sees in this freak." She helped to chain Kinta up, and put a special muzzle around Kinta's mouth. "I still say he's some experiment from the old crazy doctor, that got loose after he left! You think that old fuck's alive still?"

Veronica took her place at the throne, waiting with a serious but tired expression. Frisk stood by her side, concerned over what was going to happen next.

Another guard had brought in Dar as 5 different monsters had come into the room, stationed to the sides of the queens' thrones. These monsters were the Royal Council, only there to help aid in the royal work and create laws for the underground to abide by. All of them looked none too pleased with what had come across.

"Sister! You can't do this! He's with child! He needs the food!" Dar hissed out but the guards in front of him stopped him from getting any closer to her.

"You were present when we talked the first time about it, brother...We've lost 3 guards and 4 servants by his poison and his eating habits. The peace we bring here to the Underground is crucial...I don't want to take more of your freedoms away...you're my family and I do love you both...but I'm afraid this has to be done. He's taken advantage of my kindness and I'm left with no choice if I want to protect my people..." Veronica looked apologetic, but that didn't seem to stop Dar from looking angry and hurt.

The agreement from the council was that Kinta had three strikes should he misbehave in anyway or do something that threatened the peace or wellbeing of monsters, be it here or those who visited from the Swapverse. The naga had just used up his last strike, and he would ultimately pay a dear price.

The guards brought Kinta, still passed out; and it took nearly six guards, three on either side; to carry the long naga inside the throne room. They laid him out on the floor, oddly very careful with the dangerous naga, due to his 'delicate nature' of being pregnant.

One of the head guards came forward, and bowed to the Queen. "My lady, I am the one who will perform the surgical procedures today on the accursed naga, Kintaro Nagasaki Jae. It will be my honor to assist you, my lady...as he's personally taken my little sibling years ago. If it pleases my Queen and Council, he is to be de-fanged, with his poison sacs removed from his jawline; as well as his sharp and deadly claws from his fingers."

"Are you kidding me!? This guard has bias! She'll hurt Kina! Don't you dare do this! You can't!" Dar tried to wiggle past the guards but they kept him restrained, "I can keep a better eye on him! Please! Don't do this...please...I beg of you please...I..."

"SILENCE!" one Council member yelled out, "We have given this earthworm more than enough chances to prove himself as not a threat to the kingdom and it's people. He has failed every chance that was given to him."

"You both had agreed that he will take what punishment comes if he dares taunt or use his strikes. He has not gotten better. His pregnancy is no excuse, as we thought it might have slown him down...when it made things worse." Another one spoke.

"The surgery is necessary...without fangs and venom, he will unable to kill anyone else." Another spoke up, sounding pleased with the procedure.

"Without his claws, he can no longer cause harm to other monsters. We have trusted others that they would not use their magic or physical attributes to do harm...we have foolishly given Kintaro Nagasaki Jae the same trust...and his misused it. Many had lost their lives...and we do not intend to lose anymore." One spoke out before all 5 looked over at the queen. She had the final say.

Veronica looked at her brother, who still had a pleading look in his eye. She looked over at Kintaro's passed out body and sighed, "...Perhaps you may fair a better chance at living in the surface if this procedure is done, brother...I'll see that he has protections if he does choose to be out of the castle...I'm sorry...but he did violate the ruling...it has to be done..."

Frisk held onto their mom as Dar growled and screamed. He knew it had to be done, he knew the rule...but that didn't mean he didn't feel guilt for not being able to do more.

"...You may take him...as long as there's no reputiable damage... as reprehenisble as his actions are...he is still my brother-in-law. Please...do the procedure with little pain and HP taken as you can. Afterwards...leave him in his room to recover with four guards standing by the doorway. And...if my brother allows himself...let him sit by. It is the most amount of kindness I can do." Veronica kept her look to the head guard, worried of what is to come. It was a hard decision, but she had to for the sake of everyone. She let too many people die.

The head guard bowed, as she removed her helmet. She was Belladonna Greenburg; the daughter of Elihu and Edmund Greenburg. "There is no worries, my lady. My Abba will assist me in the procedure. He's known to be very...sweet and kind, you know..."

Her Abba, or her father, as was the term in Yiddish; was known to be a very cruel, unjust and insane doctor of the Underground. He would try to help those who needed it, but if they couldn't pay him, they would pay with their lives. Dr. Greenburg had that reputation, and an LV of 14 to go with it. He was deeply possessive of his children, and his mate, who until they became too old; would constantly have children as a result.

Dr. Greenburg was considered a 'boss monster' in his power range and strength; and was possibly one of the oldest monsters in their Underground, besides the old Dr. Gaster himself. Belladonna looked to Kinta, her red eyelights glimmering excitedly. She looked to Veronica, then to Dar; a grin having crept across her face.

"If you wish, my lady...your brother can even accompany him to his surgical procedures. Abba and Mater does love having company you know..." Her voice was silky soft as she spoke to them, her helmet held beneath her arm.

"Very well. I will pay your Abba and you well for the safe return and care of my brother-in-law. I'm putting my trust in you, Ms. Greenburg...do not misuse it." Veronica looked over at her with the same expression, "But do notify me when the job is done..."

Dar was unhanded and immediarely ran to Kinta's side, worried and scared for his husband and child, he knew of the reputation and he hated how trusting his sister was. Then again...it's that same trust that got Kina the three strike rule on him in the first place.

"You have my blessing...see work to it immediately and I will discuss payment when I see the final results." The queen gave her decree and the council nodded in agreement.

Belladonna nodded, then bowed deeply to Veronica. "Thank you, my lady. I will keep you informed. The procedure will be performed at my Abba's offices, out in New Home. Guards! Gather the naga, prepare a transport."

She slipped her helmet on, and looked down to Kinta once again. Kneeling down beside Kinta, she looked to Dar, her red eyelights just barely visible within her helmet. "May Adonai protect you and your loved ones today, Darren Jae. I hold no bias towards your worm, but others might not be so forgiving. I would hold my tongue cat, if I were you."

As the guards brought a transport bed from the medical area, they had called the local ambulance and got Kintaro loaded up into it. Belladonna rode with Darren and Kintaro on the way to her Abba's place of business, a small brownstone building in the heart of New Home that read in English and in Hebrew 'Dr. Elihu Greenburg, General Physician MD.' and beneath that, again in English and Hebrew it read, 'Payment Expected Upon Services Issued or ELSE."

The doorway was seemingly massive, as they brought Kinta inside, still throughly passed out from the tranquilizer dart. Large, heavy footsteps could be heard in a different part of the building; followed by much smaller and quicker ones it seemed. Belladonna took over pushing the cart that contained Kinta; as she led Darren through the home that doubled as a medical building.

Pictures lined the hallway, looking more like a personal home now then a hospital. She waved her hand as a doorway opened, her younger twin siblings poking their head out.

{Oh my god, it's the snake!}

{Daddy's gonna rip them up!}

{Mama's gonna have a new purse, I bet!}

{Why did sissy bring them here?}

{Isn't that the Queen's brother?}

The chattering of her siblings in Yiddish, all younger than her, filled the long hallway; multiple doors opening, then closing as quickly as before. Belladonna was the oldest of nearly fifteen children, it was originally eighteen; but two of them died in battle for the Overlord, and one...had been eaten by Kintaro himself years ago.

Belladonna stopped at the end of the hallway, and stepped around the bed; opening the large double doors; which emptied out into their rather massive living room. "Please...make yourself comfortable, Darren. I need to get Abba and Mater. Do not attempt to leave, the front door is password locked."

Darren watched his surroundings, not trusting at all what lingered around or who was taking his husband. He didn't understand what others whispered, but he knew he didn't like it. He just kept holding onto Kinta's hand, hoping somehow this was going to turn out alright.

Once Belladonna got him into the livingroom and gave him that knowledge, he started to hiss, "As if I'd leave him alone in this retched place...you may hold no bias to my husband...but I know who your family is...and I have no reason to trust them."

He gently nuzzled Kinta's cheek, still scared and guilt-ridden over this happening. He wasn't going to dare cry, his guard couldn't be dropped now.

Belladonna laughed softly, as she went to a mannequin standing near a large portrait on the wall. She began to remove her armor; revealing herself to be a plain skeleton, with cherry-pinkish ectogel, wearing simple shorts and a tank top underneath her armor; along with ballet flats. Her permagrin grew hearing what he said. "Oh, you are a very loyal one it seems. Most times when they are brought to my Abba...those that accompany the sick, escape as soon as they can. Then again...this is on request of the Queen. So...it is a unique situation I assume."

Setting her plate armor boots to the side, underneath the outfit; she then went down another set of double doors. It only took a few moments, but the heavy footsteps grew louder and closer.

{Yes Daddy, Queen Veronica herself requested it. Kintaro Jae, a coral snake, needs to be defanged, his poison sacs removed, as well as his claws from his fingers.} She was rapidly speaking in Yiddish to the old golem, as he ducked his head slightly to enter the living room.

Wearing nothing but a black outfit, his pale marble face stood out amongst his nearly black, it was so dark, gray curled hair. His hands were just as dark as his suit; a black, crackled riverstone, and when he moved his arms, hints of the pale ashen wood that made his arms could be seen. By his side was an elderly skeleton, with a large hole in their skull; wearing a rather modest, but delicate dress. That was his husband, Edmund Greenburg. He never spoke unless spoken too, and he rarely did anything unless he was told to do so by his husband.

The dress seemed quite loose on him, but it was an old maternity dress, and as he was simply too old to have children now, it simply hung limp on his thin and delicate frame. His reddish-green eyelights gazed at Darren curiously, his expression not changing. He reached over to Elihu's hand, tapping it lightly; then he pointed to them both.

Eli's red eyes turned and gazed over Darren and Kintaro. Then he wordlessly nodded to his husband, who then went to them. Edmund gently curtsied, his eyelights blankly staring at Darren as if looking through him for a few moments before he spoke. "...would you like a cup of tea? Or a little snack while my husband gets the surgery room prepared?"

His voice was soft, with a British accent, but it sounded as if he rarely spoke, and when he did, it was barely above a whisper most times.

Dar stayed with Kinta, not daring to leave his side. He didn't even say much else once Belladonna left and came back with Eli and Edmund.

He did give them a watchful glare at the two once he felt them staring at him. He was weak in power but he could try to outsmart them if something came to that. His fur would stick on end when Edmund got close.

"...No..." he lightly hissed out, not liking the look the elder skeleton was giving him. He didn't want to touch or eat anything, he really didn't have trust in any of them. Only reason for sticking around was to be with Kinta, the cat was loyal like that.

Edmund tilted his head lightly, then went back over to Elihu's side, lightly holding his husband's hand. He had nothing more to say to them then. However, he did occasionally look over to Darren and Kintaro curiously; his sockets barely widening when he noticed just who was on the transport gurney. His hand slightly tightened around Eli's, which caused the old golem to pause in his chattering with Belladonna to look as well.

He came over, and glanced at Kinta closely. His marble face with quite scarred, his riverstone hands chipped and pock-marked with age. Removing the muzzle delicately; he lightly opened Kintaro's mouth and examined the man's fangs. "The surgery won't be too hard. Although he doesn't chew anyways, being a naga...he'll need pureed foods due to the pain of the jaw surgery for about a couple weeks, Darren. Declawing is easy enough, just removing the nail matrix at the base, and the claw won't regrow. Very little pain afterwards. He probably won't even lose ten HP either!"

The old golem gave Darren a reassuring smile. "Now I know that he ate one of my kids. It's all water under the bridge. I killed his mother! So, we're long since been even. Don't worry yourself, a'right Bubbie?"

Taking Kintaro's gurney, he started to easily push it down towards the other hallway. "You stay here, Darren. The surgery will take two hours. I promise you...he will be okay. Your child will be okay. I might be a killer, but that's only if the person can't pay. And your sister is certainly paying me well for this. So be lucky, got it you shmuck?"

Dar's fur never flattened down, he was still relatively agitated, even more so when the old golem started touching his husband. But he did take note of those bits of information, puree foods and watching his hands...he could do those.

He wasn't sure how much reassuring that was over hearing that this was the same man who killed his husband's mother. All he could do was nod and watch with bated breath as Kinta was taken away. He didn't know what else he could do.

The entire time during the surgery Edmund had stayed seated in a soft chair across the room; not moving even once. The elderly skeleton appeared to be little more than an oversized doll for the most part. The younger children, boys and girls came out to the living room about thirty minutes into the surgery to quietly play with toys and spend time with their Mater Edmund.

Belladonna stayed in another chair, carefully watching Darren and her siblings. She held no bias, but that didn't mean she trusted the cat either. One of the youngest children, a child no more than four years old came over to Darren, their thumb in their mouth as they looked up to him.

"...kitty." They mumbled softly, gazing up at him.

Darren sat there, not moving or saying much. Only his tail curled around his waist as he was lost in his thoughts but his ears were perked up to keep his guard.

He heard the child approach him and mumble something but did nothing either. His tail did thump slightly at the sight, he had no trust in anyone of the family either. A child that young however...it could go either way. He did give an acknowledging nod at the kid but that was about it, he did have to watch himself, didnt want to anger the people here lest they do something to him, or worse his husband and child.

The child lightly patted his leg, and giggled softly. Another two of their siblings came over and joined them, giggling as well quietly.

"Kitty!"

"Pretty kitty-cat!"

"Kitty kitty!"

Edmund got up from the chair, and came over, bowing his head slightly to Darren. "...I am sorry, my children are bothering you..." His voice was soft as usual, while the children gently left Darren's side.

The surgery was a success, and Kintaro was wheeled out from the backmost room; and his fingers were wrapped up; and there was bandages around his mouth at the moment. Eli looked over to Edmund, and nodded slightly.

Edmund got up from the chair, and came over to the bed; laying his hands on Kintaro as they started to glow a soft green color; his eyelights brightening up as well. "...he has only lost four HP, my love. He is incredibly healthy, and their child is 100% healthy as well...you did excellently in this surgery, Elihu."

Dar didn't seem to mind the kids, not like they were hurting him. At this point, he just wanted to get home.

Once he saw Kintaro had come back, he immediately ran over to take a look over him to make sure he was okay. Just as Edmund had said, only 4 HP lost and he and the baby were okay. That seemed to make him relax a little. There was still a lot of guilt left in him though.

"...Thank you..." Dar only managed to quietly say, but deep down, he hated everything about this.

Eli nodded softly, keeping a hold on the gurney. "Of course, Bubbie...now, the issue of payment."

Belladonna came over, and gently patted her Abba's arm. "The Queen will send payment, Abba." She started to take the gurney from his grasp, to wheel it to the ambulance waiting in the back area. She couldn't budge the gurney however. "Abba?"

Eli stared his daughter down, while Edmund put his hand on the gurney's handle as well. "Patients don't leave...unless we get payment, Belladonna. You know that is our rules in this house."

Bella looked to Dar and Kinta, and she sighed. "Abba...I put myself in their 'stead. Let them go, and I will return with payment, you can be assured of that, Abba."

And that's exactly why Dar didn't trust them. "My sister promised payment! Your daughter was promised as much! Now let us leave! You'll have your damn money when we're back! That was the deal!"

He didn't want to fight but he'd do what he could if he had to. There were always a few things under his sleeve that his sister had no idea of.

Eli looked between them, then he nodded softly, as he backed off from the gurney. "Of course. Belladonna, your mother will accompany you to the castle. It will be a chance for him to get out from the house."

Edmund seemed to have a slight and genuine smile across his face; as he then followed them to the ambulance. The trip back was rather quiet, as Edmund seemed to enjoy simply watching the passing buildings out the back window of the vehicle.

Coming to the castle, Edmund assisted in helping unload the gurney which contained Kintaro still, his high heeled shoes lightly tapping against the tiled floor of the throne room. He looked to Queen Veronica, his eyelights unwavering as he stared to her silently.

Belladonna stepped forward, and bowed to Veronica; having long since re-suited herself before she'd left. "My lady, we have brought back Kintaro Jae, and the surgery was a complete success. He has been de-fanged, de-clawed and his poison sacs have been removed as well."

Dar was still quiet the whole time, staying completely by Kinta's side.

Queen Victoria smiled softly at the two before looking at her brother, "Take him to your room, brother. I'll see the both of you soon. I still have business here."

Dar wasted no time to book himself and Kinta away, they wouldn't notice the tears starting to come down his face as he did so.

Verri still felt bad for them both...but it had to be done. "Now then...the question of payment. I am thankful for his safe return and can reward you with something great." She took out her checkbook and a pen, ready to put down a price.

Kinta was starting to wake up in the bed, and he blinked his eyes a bit; blearily looking around. His long black hair draped over the side of the bed.

Edmund looked to Belladonna, then looked to Verri, before stepping forward a few steps, and curtseying politely. "...We wish for no money. We want to go to the surface, your Majesty."

Dar was kneeling by the opposite side of the bed where his hair draped. One hand clutched Kinta's, his face hiding in the plushness of the blanket he hastily put over hoping it was enough to drown out the sounds of his cries and hide his face. Guilt was eating at him.

Verri stopped short of writing something before looking at Edmund and Belladonna, "...Ah...yes...I remember seeing your review in the paperwork. You do have some issues that make it hard for you to move up there. And with your family's reputation, that makes it much more difficult to convince the humans and monsters on the surface to allow it. You...do understand that...yes?" She really hoped this wasn't going to be difficult.

A large amount of guards were around, a majority of them were former Headhunters all with loyalty to Verri and/or Shade. They would be the ones dealing with any difficulties should they come up.

Kinta gently gripped Dar's hand, letting out a muffled noise of pain as his wrapped fingers pressed against Dar's palm. His human-esque nose was flaring as he breathed through it, as his mouth was still bandaged up from the surgery.

Edmund watched and tilted his head slightly, his hands twisted into his dress lightly. "...But I have heard that you allowed Shade and even the infamous Dr. Gaster to the surface..."

Belladonna stood at attention near her mother, and sighed softly. "Mater, Dr. Gaster has been in that other place for years I've heard. That was...something different."

Edmund narrowed his eyes, and looked to his daughter. "...When he returned, the Queen could have forced him to stay then. What do you say to that, Queen Veronica?"

Aquaria started to come into the throne room and frowned at the exchange she saw happening. Dressed in just a pair of sweatpants and a long tank top; she scowled coming over to Verri's side, plunking herself onto her throne beside her wife.

Dar looked up quickly from his spot, tears staining down his cheeks, "K-Kinta...viper...I-I'm so sorry love...I'm so sorry...h-here..." He tried giving his husband some healing magic to numb some of the pain down.

"Dr. Gaster has lived on the surface for many many years...he'd been long since established there even before we knew. I talk with him along with the humans of the surface to integrate better living conditions and trade for here and for admittance to live up there. He's long since paid his dues and he along with Shade are the reason why I am in power. Shade was given admittance to live with the permission of the humans there. My word alone cannot grant you that same permission." Veronica answered calmly, not wanting things to turn for the worst.

"I would not have forced him to stay...he's done plenty for us here and for those on the surface. I will not break apart familes after dues were paid. Both of them paid their prices and were given permission. Both of them also do not have the same conditions as your family has. So many children to house and feed, your family's reputation makes it difficult to convince the surface world that you are fit and will not be detrimental to the peace already established. I've seen the sign on your husband's home before...I may trust that you can stop that kind of practice...but that does not mean the surface humans and monsters will..." She was keeping pretty civil, "Believe you me...I would love for all monsters to move to she surface. But it's not possible at this time. I'm sorry."

Kinta's eyes fluttered halfway closed, as the healing magic numbed the pain inside of him. His belly shifted around as their child moved inside of Kintaro, having woken up as well.

Edmund was livid, his eyelights having gone out. He simply curtseyed again to Verri; and turned on his heel. "Belladonna, we are going home."

"But Mater, please...Abba won't be happy. I put myself in their place for payment..." Bella hissed softly, glaring at her mother.

Edmund chuckled softly, looking towards the floor. "...You know your Abba's rules. Come. We are going home. The sign still stands, Queen Veronica. If you can pay the price, my husband and I can heal your woes. But deny us...the price might be larger than you realize."

He started heading towards the large double doors, gingerly holding his dress up as he got closer with one hand. Two of the Guards came closer to him, and he lifted his head, his eyes glowing brightly. Instantly, they crumpled to the ground their heads stormed with a wicked migraine. "I would call the guards off, Veronica...lest they befall the same fate, I am a telekinesis user, didn't you realize that?"

Edmund's permagrin was almost creepy, as he turned around to look at the Queens across the throne room. Staring directly to Veronica, Ed spoke only to her within her mind. (Be lucky I am much more merciful than my husband. The Headhunters wanted me for years, but I am loyal to my golem Bubbala. Do not cross me again, or I will be your worst nightmare.)

Dar tried to keep himself and Kinta calm, "I'm here, my love...I'm here...I'm here..."

"I will pay you in other means, Edmund. There's no need for all this show or anger. As said...I will attempt to put you through the surface...but it is not just my word alone that will get you through. I will do what I can...but I can say this does not help your case with the council..nor with the humans should word get back." Veronica was still rather calm. She'd dealt with worse when she worked under Shade and the rest of the Headhunters. She'd had worse with her own family...there wasn't much that could make her move. But she still ended up disappointed in the skeleton.

"I'll have a gengerous lump sum of money sent to your home soon enough. Have a good day...I wish your family well..." She looked at the guards and they stepped down, but they did keep guard over the queen and Aquaria.

Kinta's eyes managed to show a smile, and he let out a soft huff through his nose, turning his head to look at Dar lovingly. The end of his tail slightly wiggled underneath the blanket and his eyes closed as if smiling brightly to his husband.

Edmund listened, his hand holding his dress upwards lowered slowly. He sighed, and nodded. "...Thank you for your assistance, my Queen."

He looked to Bella, and snapped his fingers lightly. "Come, Belladonna. We will go home now. Abba is waiting for us. You will not endure a punishment this time because your price had been paid."

Dar sniffled and kissed his head gently, "...I love you, my viper..." He kept with him, not daring leave his side, "I'm so sorry..."

"Of course...good day..." Queen Veronica watched them leave, her face still unchanging. She looked over to Aquaria and sighed, "...Being a royal is no easy job, seaweed...peace...is a hard thing to come by."

Aquaria came over to Verri and gave her a soft hug. "Yeah, don't I know it. Why don't we try ta rest some hmm? I mean in a couple days we're gonna go and visit the surface anyways. Oh, we're bringin' Frisky too, gotta remember ta tell them to pack a bag."

One of the guards delicately held their hand over their snout after Aquaria had come back to the throne room. Her sulphuric scent filtered throughout most of the castle.

Soon enough the time came for Veronica, Aquaria and Frisk from the Fellverse to come for a 'Royal Visit'. However at the same time, Wingdin along with Cupcake had invited Gaster, Caddy and Tina from Alpha to come along as well. As was usual with them, it wasn't only the three of them who came.

This time though, Wingdin was prepared. Napstablook and Mystic was going to stay with Napstaton and Zhara; whereas Papyrus and Mettaton had originally opted to stay with Paps and Hapstablook.

That had Paps standing in his mother's backyard, pinching his nasal bridge. "...ma, really? why would we split up like that? it's the opposite of what you would think, isn't it?"

"No. It is keeping children's together." Wingdin simply commented, as she was finishing up blowing up a pool floatie.

"then why don't we let the kids decide, ma?" He then looked to Rocks and Ebbie. "so...you two wanna stay with me and auncle happy? or do ya wanna go and spend time with your uncle napsta and auntie zhara?"

Sans and Marris were last coming through the portal between Alpha and Swap; and he stood at the machine shaking his head for a moment. "...just like uncle cupcake to forget to turn the thing off. alrighty. guess we're hanging out with the uh, other us's, marris. hopefully their house is big enough."

Rocks and Ebby were currently off talking with their counterpart cousins. Rocky and Eb were battling each other playing a racing game, both leaning on each other and shoving. "you're shoving me again ya cheater!" Eb complained as she tried to make a turn.

Rocky kept leaning against her as he did his, "Nah. it's called getting good. You should learn it sometime." He chuckled as the two kept racing and trying to out do each other.

"oh, i'm sorry. i can't hear you all the way in third place." "You mean, first place now!" "shiiiiit that wasn't you!? gah! awww come on! that banana was not there before!" "See ya sucker! Clutched it with that! Feheheheheh!"

Then there was Ebby and Rocky were playing Jenga with each other, "Can Ebby and her brother stay? Pleaaaase?" Ebby and Rocky were both trying to give puppy eyes up at their parents to stick around.

Happy giggled at the sight, "That answer your question, honey?" They couldn't resist how cute Rocky and Ebby looked like that. They could see the little stars in Rocky's eyesockets.

Marris shrugged, "Yeah...I mean..wasn't too bad last time we were here. Only difference is that I don't got a huge belly anymore. Thank the angel for that. My back was KILLING me."

Paps chuckled softly, rolling his eyelights. "alright...sure. they'll stay." Papyrus instantly wrapped Paps into a firm hug, nearly picking up the man in the process. "SPLENDID, COUSIN PAPS! WE'LL BRING OUR THINGS OVER TO YOUR HOME AT ONCE! YOUR MOTHER SAID WE CAN BORROW HER CAR TO BRING THE BAGS OVER."

"...cool. i'm going to just chill here at my parents with the kids, while you and mettaton do your thing." Paps muttered, currently a bit squished against Papyrus' 'battle body'.

Gaster shook his head, as he saw Cupcake interestingly enough going into the pool. "I thought you did not swim, Dr. Brewer?"

Cupcake chuckled brightly, as he was setting the cleaning robot down into the pool. "Ah, well, I didn't use to swim, but when you've got grandchildren who are part water elemental as well as part skelegator, it ends up coming naturally to you, even in my old age! I was just setting the robot down to clean anyways, would you like a cup of tea perhaps?"

Sans came out from the basement, and chuckled softly, holding the door open for the rest of his family. "i think i'd like a uncle who'll remember to shut off the observator when he's done with it. granted...yeah you've got some of fell living here now, don't exactly want people who ain't supposed to be here, coming through."

Jeremy, Kristen and Roman were Marris and Sans kids and they had come out from the portal, before their Daddy had closed it up. Jeremy sat down on the floor, and scratched at his leg brace for a moment, letting out a quiet mew of frustration. Kristy was excited however, as well as scared. She liked to call it 'scar-cited'. Roman had brought a bookbag full of books, and he pushed his glasses up further.

"Mama, this is the place that's on the surface?" Roman commented quietly. "Seems a bit...dark, reminds me of Grandpa's lab..."

"That's because we're in a basement, Ro..." Kristy rolled her eyelights, poking her brother in the back of his head softly. "We gotta go upstairs, then we can catch up with the others!"

"...stairs? ...mmmm, nooo...i can't do stairs..." Jeremy whined quietly, getting to his feet carefully. He tried to not whine too much normally, but he was already exhausted and the day had barely begun for them all.

Caddy shook his head softly, and sighed coming back to the living room; holding his phone as he checked the battery power after he'd taken some pictures. Edge had come over, and was seated in the recliner with Bitter on the arm. "S-So Tina, how's s-school for y-ya?" The old blaster dog skeleton asked her quietly.

"Sugar skull~ Perhaps you should let him down? We need to gather our things afterall." Mettaton chuckled at seeing Papyrus so happy and excited.

Both Ebby and Rocky cheered, happy to get more playtime with another. Meanwhile, Rocks and Eb were still being competitive in their game, not seeming to be paying attention to anyone else.

"Come on kits. Let's get on up. We got a lot of family to see. Ya need me to carry ya already, Jemmy kitty?" Marris looked over at her boy and pet his head.

She looked to her other babies and chuckled, "We're in your Uncle Caddy's lab. Kinda like Grandpa Gaster's. You'll see when ya meet 'em all. Come on. Rest are waiting, like your cousin Tina. She's here already." She'd pick up Jeremy and lead the kids up to meet everyone else.

Mystic and Zhara were having their own conversation in the backyard as Napstaton and Napstablook were attempting conversation.

"Ouch...really? That high up?" Mystic was surprised by her counterpart with what she was told.

"Yeah, I got banned from doing air stunts again for another few months. I ended up doing it again and stuck it. Almost gave Napstaton a soul attack on stage but I think it still made the show. Retired now though, my knee and neck can't handle that much pressure anymore." Zhara sighed as she rubbed her neck. Those places were never the same much after her accident.

"Wow. Sorry to hear that. Hey, least you're around and still doing stuff. Gotta be glad for that. maybe your kids will pick it up."

"They already are. Max is a while lot better at it than Nikki is. But we'll see where they go."

Tina was currently messing about on a tablet with her new pet rat on her shoulder. She'd been jokingly been calling him her new lab assistant but it was mostly just a emotional support pet. Helped her calm down in big crowds or worked as a good person to vent to.

"Really good! I'm on the robotics club and finishing a design for the competition we're going into. Grandpa Gaster, my mom and Zazzy are talking with my teachers again to see if it's good for me to start taking college level classes while I'm finishing high school. Some of the math courses i've been taking have been getting too easy." She seemed pretty happy with the idea, always looking for a new challenge somehow in school. Hanging around with the old scientist and her uncles may have influenced a lot.

Kryssie meanwhile was playing double dutch outside with Seline and Azure, The twins were having fun watching their older cousin jump around.

Jeremy cuddled against Marris as she carried him, it kinda helped that he was very small still, much like his Daddy was. "...thanks mama. it just hurts already..."

Kristy came bounding out from the basement, and looked around, and grinned seeing her Uncle Papyrus. "Uncle Papyrus! Uncle Papy!" She went over to them both, and wriggled between them getting a hug from them both.

Gaster came into the living room, carrying a mug of lidded tea for Edge, and a mug for himself. In one of his blue magic'd hands was a pastry he'd snagged. "Wingdin still makes the best pastries, Caddykins~ You need to get her cinnabun recipe from her!"

Caddy giggled softly, patting Gaster's side. "I'd be taking your pants out twice as quick, Gaster...and I am so proud of how well you've done in school, Tina! Now I know like last time, would you want to stay here with me and your Grandpa, or would you want to stay with your parents dear?"

Roman came over to Tina, and gently wiggled his finger close to her pet rat playfully.

"I know, kitty. Don't worry, Mama's got ya. Just hang tight, okay?" Marris kissed his head as they got to the livingroom. She did manage to dodge Kristy as she ran over to hug her uncles. "Hey guys. How's everyone here?"

Tina nodded as she gave a quick hug to Roman before letting her pet rat sniff at Roman's fingers. "I'll stay with Mom and Zazzy this time, grandma. Though, it is easy to come down and stay with you if I wanted to." She had her wings twitch in proof, girl had been doing well in flying.

"How are you doing Marris? Been a while." Marrie headed over to see her with Brandon in her arms. Brandon was suckling on a pacifier, cooing softly at the two in curiosity.

"Yeah..been alright I guess. Can't complain much. See you got a new munchkin." Marris chuckled in seeing the baby.

"Few actually. Triplets are out playing but they'll probably rush in soon. Twins are outside with Kryssie. And Brandon hates being left alone so I'm keeping him around. And who's the one cuddling you so tight?" Marrie giggled a bit as she saw Jeremy, thinking he was cute.

Caddy smiled softly, and settled down next to Gaster as he sat on the couch. He reached up to Gaster's blue magic'd hand and took a bite from the pastry. "It is really good, dear~"

He cuddled against Gaster, and sighed, wiping the corner of his mouth off. "That's a wonderful idea, Tina. Of course, it'll be wonderful to see you whenever you want. Just remember, to fly low around here, there could be airplanes though...I'm not sure, do you think they would fly so close to a residental area, Wing?"

Gaster took a bite of the pastry, thinking for a moment. "I would not thinking so Caddy. Most times planes are not that close to homes. So I do not think it not such a worry with Tina's flying ability..."

Soon the shattering of a baseball through the kitchen window was heard, along with a low whistle and worried growling and meowing.

"OOH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE JENNIFER!" Junior was heard nearly screaming as he came running in past Marrie and Marris, nearly running into Mettaton. "SORRY AUNCLE HAPPY!"

He took another look at Mettaton and nearly shrieked, getting startled when he realized it wasn't Happy. "AHH CRAP WHO ARE YOU!?"

Arial had come in next, and was meowing loudly, as she nearly ran into Paps. "Uncle Papyrus! Nobody got hurt did they!?"

Paps sockets widened, and he looked over towards the kitchen window, and sighed. "nooo, no one got hurt except the window. so uh, where's jenny at? and where's sans?"

Arial looked to the backyard. "...She went and hid, and Papa's trying to find her. But she forgot Papa is great at tracking..."

Jeremy just stayed quiet, cuddled against Marris; feeling embarrassed now, as he was technically the oldest of the triplets but he was the smallest and weakest one, almost looking more like an infant in his mother's arms instead of nearly a pre-teen like his siblings.

Tina nodded, seeming happy. She did jump at the sound of glass shattering, alerting the rat to lean into her neck to calm her down quickly.

Brandon started to cry at all the loud sounds, from the glass breaking to his brother's screaming. Marrie did her best to calm him down before heading over. "That would be your Uncle Mettaton. Auncle Happy would be over here."

Happy gave a wave at the kids who were there, "They're...extended family...like your fell family. But from a different timeline...am I...saying that right, honey bear...?"

"I told Jennifer the baseball gear stays at home!" Marrie sighed as she kept gently bouncing Brandon, knowing he did better with a little movement to calm him down, "I'm sorry mama. I'll pay for that..."

"Least it wasn't Ren's soul container." Eb mentioned as she kept playing her game.

"...Excuse me...?" Mettaton immediately grew concerned as he looked over at Happy.

"L-Long story. It's water under the bridge now...I d-don't mind. I'm okay." Happy assured with a nervous smile, rather not wanting to go back to that story. They weren't one to hold grudges.

Papyrus frowned softly and he strode outside into the backyard, where he saw his counterpart sniffing around a grove of trees in the backyard. "I WILL HELP YOU, COUSIN SANS! NIBLING JENNIFER, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MIXIE!"

Jenny was currently huddled in a tree, trying to hide; her strong alligator tail wrapped around the branch. She heard Papyrus' yelling, and her own Papa's growling as he was tracking her scent further through the trees.

Wingdin shook her head seeing the broken window. "Oh...don't worry Marrie. It is being okay." She got the broom and swept up the broken glass, sighing quietly.

Paps just pinched his nasal bridge again. "...c'mon kiddos, wrap up the game already...we're going home soon 'enough. i've got work to do. we're going with grandpa caddy and gaster, your uncle sans from alpha, and myself to go and meet up with uncle red. he got his results back, and...it's uh not looking good for him."

Sans blinked a bit, having decided to stand by his Dad, listening to the chaos in general; trying to keep his own anxiety in check. "...shit, angrier me's results aren't too hot, huh, paps?"

"nope. it's uh, stage three apparently...so we're gonna work on getting some things tested, and we wanted to bring in some extra mental strength with you and uncle gaster." Paps commented, sliding his hands into his hoodie pocket. "...we're still not sure which is easier for us to do. go and meet him somewhere, or us going to his house...or something altogether different."

Red knew the craziness at the Aster-Brewer house, and he also knew where the best place to meet them at was. So he decided to text his sister-in-law Verri.

[tell the eggheads to meet us up at the blue box robot's house, up on the hill nearest to the mountain. we don't like the idiot, but the three of them; mtt, mettaton, and napstaton can talk amongst themselves if they wanted while the smartasses figure out my cancer...]

"eh...alright dad. come on dude, we can keep messing around when we hit my place.." Eb started to close out the game. Rocks shrugged and helped her out, least they could continue later.

"Actually...may we all meet in this world's Napstaton's home? There's much more room for everyone and be the best to hold on while there is talks among the skeleton brothers." Verri's voice came from the basement. She came up the stairs, her white and red gown on with the crown resting on her head.

Frisk was between their moms, wearing robes with the deltarune insigna for Underfell, a symbol royals wear and fit the teen for their status as a prinx.

"I didn't expect a full house, goodness me. But hello everyone." Verri gave a small but sweet smile at the crowd, seeing familiar and semi-familiar but strange faces.

"Hey Queen V! My home huh? Well, mi casa's everyone's casa! I'd be down to put everyone in! Especially with all the room we got!" Napstaton was already getting pumped with the idea, "Just say the word and we'll get moving!"

Aquaria was wearing a new larger around, dark blue maternity suit, her thin dreadlocks gathered in a low ponytail; her own crown upon her head. Her red eyes gazed across the room, and rolled them. "Great...thought we were jus' comin' to talk with Dr. Gaster, honey...not have...everyone and their counterpart's counterpart here..."

After Aquaria's comment and her, very well-scented presence was noticed; Wingdin's house actually cleared out rather quickly. Most everyone went over to Napstaton's mansion which allowed them to spread out much easier, then at Wingdin and Cupcake's house.

Mars and Red were actually the first to technically arrive, and at the moment, Red was curled up in Mars sweater close to her chest, in his tiny teacup-sized chihuahua form.

He occasionally trembled close to her chest, and licked her hand as she reached in to pet him. "...still can't believe i'm fuckin' cold, babe..."

Mars was gently petting Red, "You're telling me, Red Ruff. But hey...you comfy in there?"

Julia was waiting alongside her brother. Jackson was holding the carrier that contained Crimson. Minx didn't want to leave their room but wasn't allowed to stay home alone. So the compromise was that they would stay in the carrier. It was like that ever since they came back from training with Boss, just...quiet and distant. It was actually scaring Mars, but not enough where her husband lost his first spot in her worries and concerns., especially with her going sleepless some nights.

Napstaton would pull up over at his place soon enough, the train of cars came right behind him to let all the family in.

"Yoooo! Hey! Nice to see you dudes here!" Napstaton waved as he got out of the car. The twins popped from their spot and headed off to open the door for everyone else as they were shuffling out of their rides.

Red poked his head out from the sweater, and he barked quietly. "yeah, i'm alright i guess, mars...still don't know why the maid wouldn't let us in."

He paused for a moment, sticking his cold snout between Mars breasts, and he laughed softly. "oh yeah, cuz i told her to let us in or i'd bite her ass, heheheheh..."

Red just watched as it appeared that everyone had come over, and he blinked a bit, his large sockets gazing up at Mars. "...did everyone come here, because of me...?"

Mars smiled and kept petting him, just wanting him to be comfortable. Seeing all the cars come in though stirred some confusion for her, "Dunno, baby. but uh...good thing the blue dumbass has a huge house."

Verri would come out of one of the cars, along with Frisk. She helped Aqua out before noticing her sister, "Ah! Sister! Hello!"

"H-Hey! Oh my god...what the hell are you doing here!?" Mars had the biggest smile in her face, long time since she had one like that, as she ran over to hug her sister. Truth be told, even with the distance and the guilt that still ate at her, she really did miss Verri a lot.

"I heard what happened to Red. I'm terribly sorry. I hope you don't mind, I was due for a visit to check on everyone. How are Red and the children anyhow?" Verri smiled as Frisk stayed by Aqua, watching their mother talk with Mars. Frisk seemed hopeful and slightly excited at seeing what they thought were going to be more family. Verri's always told stories of her sister and the family that lived in the surface. So this would be their first time ever meeting their Uncle Red and Aunt Mars.

Napstaton and Zhara let everyone into the house to get comfortable and chose where to go. There was even some changes that went about to make sure of that, like drinks were always ready to order, the pool was dechlorinated and filled with freshwater for those who needed a dip to cool down, and most of the rooms were open access. Only ones that weren't were the master bedroom, the kids' rooms unless they gave permission, Napstaton's music studio, and Zhara's personal hobby room.

As Mars had hugged Verri firmly, Red let out a tiny whine; and skittered out from Mars sweater, trotting over to Julia. Aqua smiled seeing Red, and let out a loud and happy giggle. "Oh my gawd, he's freakin' cute, Verri! Red's a little tiny dog! Frisky, let's go see your Uncle Red, huh?"

Red looked up at Aqua coming over to him, and his working eyelight went out in worry. Very large, overweight and pregnant brackish seawater elemental was coming closer to him, and he was at the moment stuck in his chihuahua form from sheer fear. He took off running for the closest person he saw, which was Bitter, who was hovering near Edge.

"ma save me!" Red hollared as he leapt up, only to be caught by Bitter's gloves. "she's huge, stinks and can't see her feet, she was gonna step on meeeeee!"

"Ah! Sorry Red! I almost forgot you were in there!" Mars felt bad when Red ended up getting squished in the hug. Verri gave an apologetic smile at the skele-chihuahua.

Frisk nodded and went with Aqua to see him. Both Julia and Jackson were confused as heck, even more so as they weren't sure what to do or say with the brackish seawater elemental coming over.

"Hey, be nice over there, Red. That's my sister-in-law we're talking about! Julia, Jackie, Crimes. Meet my sister, your Aunt Verri, and the one coming over is your Aunt Aqua. Uh...I don't know who the kid is though..." Mars was a bit surprised to see a human with her sister.

"Ah, yes, that's my child. Frisk. I adopted them about five years ago when they fell to the Underground. I didn't have the heart to really do anything else but raise them instead. Frisk, little flower, meet your Aunt Marrie, Uncle Sans, and your cousins." Verri smiled back, hoping the meeting would go well enough.

Frisk gave a wave hello with a smile on their face as they leaned against their water elemental mom. "Uh...hey?" Jackson waved awkwardly back as Julia managed a small smile, "Hi there. Good to meet you guys..." Both of them didnt' want to comment on the smell, their sensitive noses catching on pretty quick. Even Crimes was silently dying over the smell in their carrier.

Aquaria grinned lightly, ruffling her child's hair. "Heya! Glad ta see your uh...they kittens like ours are gonna be Verri, or they something else? With him being a dog an' all..."

Red covered his snout with his little paws, and whined from his mother's gloves. oh my god she's absolutely horrendous...pa can't you smell that? aqua smells like rotted eggs, sewage and low tide...how does verri and frisk deal wit' it?

Edge rolled his eyelights, as he slowly made his way up the ramp pushing his walker ahead of himself, as his oxygen machine was softly chugging in the basket in front of him. 'Cause I can't really smell no more, Sans. That's why. All it smells like is that someone maybe left an omelette in the garbage or somethin...bad, but not too horrible...

Aquaria lightly rubbed Frisk's back, as they leaned against her heavy stomach. "So, why don't we head on inside and we can go see the rest of the fam, huh, Frisky?"

She pressed a gentle kiss to Frisk's temple, her soul absolutely over the moon with how sweet and kind their child was and always had been to them both. The seawater elemental was even just so pleased to know their child was exceedingly happy to soon meet their siblings too, the twin princess seawater kittens that her and Verri were going to have in just a couple of months.

"We just call 'em cubs since we don't really know what else ya call their mess of genes. It works for 'em though." Mars assured, trying her best not to comment on the smells she could catch.

"Uh...cool. We'll meet ya there..." Jackson gave a shaky thumbs up as Julia nodded, her eyes slightly watering.

Frisk let out a small raspy giggle before nodding and leading their mom into the home to finish saying hello to everyone. Normally they were scared or shy when meeting new people, but being a prinx and the training they had to endure, they were used to it. They did wonder if they would see Boss again, hoping maybe they could try and befriend him this time.

Once they got into the house, Jackson handed Julia, Crimes's carrier before rushing off behind some bushes to throw up. The smell had gotten to him pretty bad and couldn't handle it anymore. "F-Fuck...that was...gross...I'm n-never gunna be able to eat eggs again..." He wouldn't finish much of that thought as he started puking again.

Mars headed over to check on her kids to make sure they were okay. Meanwhile Verri decided to go over to Edge and Bitter, "Good day you two. Been quite a while since our last meeting. I hope you're doing quite well. You certainly look better Dr. Gaster. I'm pleased to see you in better health than the last news I was given."

Red was panting from Bitter's gloves, before she took off her sweater and placed it, then Red in the basket beside the oxygen machine. "Just try to calm down, Sans, it's a'right baby...snuggle in my sweater okay?"

The skele-chihuahua let out a quiet whine, as he turned around then cuddled into Bitter's sweater. It smelled of strong coffee, cigarettes, and for some reason maple syrup. He then noticed the patch of sticky syrup on the front, from his Ma's breakfast; and he started licking and chewing at it.

Edge chuckled softly, pushing his glasses back up a bit. "Oh yeah, it's h-hard ta kill me, Verri. But I ain't never changing back to that old form...O-Only good thing it did, was g-got that stuttering to mostly stop. And I heard ya had a run-in with those G-Greenburg's a week ago...they can't be fuckin' trusted. That old sawbo-bones...he'll gut ya, soon as ya can't pay 'em, and don't ya dare touch his spouse. Or you won't see the next day, no m-mattah what."

"You were smart to tell your guards to back off that day." He took a deep breath, and continued on up the ramp; having taken a moment to check the power on his machine. "...I should plug up when we get inside...it's good ta see you, Veronica."

Sans, Paps, Gaster, and Cupcake were all waiting around on a couch, exchanging what paperwork they had on Red's health condition, and were going over various things they could possibly do to help him out.

"so, the cancer's already spread from his intestines to his stomach; where's those results on the chemo so far?" Sans mumbled, flicking through some papers.

Paps handed Sans the results. "here they are, sans. it looks like despite the metastizing factor, that the chemo's shrunk the tumors. but it's also reduced his hp even further."

"Oh no, how far is it being now?" Gaster commented, shuffling through some of the papers closely.

"It couldn't have fallen that far...it was only 3/4 of a single HP originally! I mean, Sansy has 10, but he's even worse off than your boy Sans...who sadly just has one..." Cupcake stated, rubbing his handle for the moment.

"no, don't feel bad, uncle caddy; it's the truth. and plus, my hp's up to 2 lately, since marris had our kids. it gave me a big dose of hope i guess...i've been pretty happy lately." Sans said with a warm and genuine grin across his permagrin.

Red yawned from Edge's basket as he was being slowly pushed inside by his Pops, cuddled into his Ma's sweater, having licked and nearly chewed a hole in it in the process.

"Yes. Many things have changed since your last visit, Dr. Gaster. Rest assured, I'm doing what I can for my kingdom. I'm not too worried about the Greenburgs." Verri assured as she watched Edge get up the ramp and head inside.

The kids all had split off to their own places. Eb, Rocks, Max and Nikki, Jackson, Junior were in the gaming room, all deciding to play video games together.

Kryssie and Tina volunteered to watch over the youngest of the kids in another room so the adults didn't have to and focus on more important things.

Crimson was left in the backyard with Julia, their carrier door open in case they wanted to come out and a water dish nearby to keep hydrated. Julia meanwhile was swimming in the pool to keep cool. The alpha twins, Min and Nick were minding their own business up in a tree, both a bit shy when it came to new people.

"Go on, kits. Be nice to people. Have fun. Imma stick around over here if ya need me, okay?" Marris gave a kiss to each of her kids so they could mess about with the rest.

Veronica was staying by her sister to catch up. Mystic and Zhara we're still having their own convo as they watched Napstaton, Mettaton, Happy and Napstablook get dragged into their excited talks of collaborations both shy robots were doing their best to calm their cousins down in case things got too much.

"How are you doing sister? I know news like this is never easy to swallow..." Verri gave her sister a side hug.

"Least he's alive and doing okay now. That's something..." Mars managed a small sad smile.

"Oh yeah...I heard the Uncle James here...uh...yeah...sorry to hear that." Marris immediately felt awkward as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's okay. Thank you..." Marrie was doing her best not to let it hurt her too much.

"We'll both be alright. I let it out of my system earlier. I focus more on the kids and try to hope that Red gets better." Mars kept telling herself she wasn't going to think about Red passing, and how scared she was. Verri seemed to know somehow and hug her sister. Mars didn't hesitate to hug back.

Edge came to the couch, and was helped to sit down by Gaster; who then picked up Red gently. Gentle with him, Wing...he's most comfortable in that form actually...

The large skeleton nodded, as he gently held Red in his large hand. Red let out a surprised yelp as his back leg fell through the hole in the man's hand. He let out a growl and then climbed down onto Gaster's gut, cuddling onto the soft surface. "...i'll stay here, thanks."

Edge chuckled, and watched as Bitter reached around behind the couch plugging his oxygen machine in. "Thanks darlin...c-could ya go get me a beer or somethin...?"

Bitter came over and gave Edge a gentle kiss, adjusting his oxygen tubes for him. "O'course Gaster. Don't be smokin' though, a'right? If ya want a cigar, I'll help ya outside, yeah..."

Soon enough, all the others started going over Red's paperwork, while the little skele-chihuahua fell asleep on Gaster's chubby gut. They started to go over some solutions and what they could do to stop the spread of cancer, and to possibly even reverse it.

Outside the entirety of the mansion, Boss and MTT were pulling up to the parking lot. They however didn't have a parking pass. Boss growled and shoved his bone sword into the console, which caused it to open regardless and he drove inside to park his Corvette. The console was left sparking and destroyed, the gate only able to close halfway.

"I TOLD YOU METTATON, THAT WE WOULD BE ABLE TO COME INSIDE. NAST AND SHADE WERE ABLE TO COME, SO WE CERTAINLY WOULD BE AFFORDED THAT PRIVILAGE AS WELL." Boss boasted as he parked the car, and stepped out from it, his reflective sunglasses still perched on his face.

"I don't think it was necessary to break the console like that, Darling. We could have just called. Besides...I doubt that's the only security on he-..." As MTT was talking there was loud popping sounds coming from outside as the car's tires were slashed through with spikes that activated.

Just as MTT was just saying, that wasn't the only security meansure the blue former DJ had. Laser guns seemed to appear out of nowhere and aim at the car, ready to shoot. "DAD! FOR FUCKS SAKES, YOU SERIOUS?!" Rockwell yelled out, not liking the sight of what was going on.

The things only seemed to be called off when a small flying monitor came over and showed Napstaton's face, "Oh! It's you dudes! I was wondering why the security stuff was going haywire! Not cool man. Ya could have called, I would have let ya in manually. Like...don't go destroying my stuff edgy bro. I'll get someone over to replace the tires while you're here. But you're owing me, dude." The connection cut off as the monitor flew away. Took a moment for the guns to disappear too since Napstaton had to disable the security.

MTT sighed and got up from his seat, along with Rockwell and Ebrima. "Not even fucking a minute in and he's already breaking shit...great." Rockwell hissed out, tired and frustrated with his "dad's" behavior.

Meanwhile Shade was already flying in with her children. Nast was currently hanging onto Shade as she flew over. She noticed the sparks and sighed, "This is why I come in flying. Not in a damn car..."

"How much ya wanna bet it was Uncle Idiot?" M snickered along with N. Tyra rolled her eyes and focused on landing nearby the door.

Boss glared and would have rolled his eyes if he was able to. He merely just adjusted his sunglasses, and started striding up to the mansion; his hands in his slacks pockets. "He should owe me for not having given us a parking pass..." He muttered as he came up the driveway.

Red heard the noises outside, and he crawled down from Gaster's stomach; heading outside in curiousity. He sat near Mars, Marris and Marrie who had decided to sit outside to watch their children who had stayed outside in the backyard. Red partially crawled into Mars lap, already tired. "...looks like baby bro is here. great..."

Boss came up to them, and looked down at Red for a moment. "SO...YOU'VE DECIDED TO JUST SIT AROUND LIKE THE LAZY MUTT YOU ARE."

Red just closed his eyes, and pointed his head towards Mars baby bump, nuzzling her softly. He didn't want to respond to his brother at all the way he was acting.

Mars sighed and gently pet at her husband, she seemed to feel a little better with him around. Moment she heard Boss, she was ready to snap at him when Verri got up and headed over to greet him.

"Ah...Papyrus. Lovely to see you again. Been quite some time since our last chat." Verri gave him a soft smile, like she usually did to greet him, hoping that would give enough of a distraction, "You look well. I'm happy to see that."

Rockwell seemed to perk up at noticing his uncle, "hey unc. how ya feeling?" He didn't waste much time to go and greet Red with a small pat. Even manged to give Mars a hug too.

"Hey Rock n' Roll. We're doing okay, kid. Ya look frazzled though. You okay?" Mars gave him a side hug so Red wouldn't be squished again.

"yeah...dad fucked up and alerted the security system trying to get in." Rockwell sighed, still seeming annoyed. He was trying his best not to get stressed out so he could avoid another bout of sickness.

"Well your cousin Eb is in the game room with your other cousin...counterpart...with the other you. If ya wanna say hi. Also be nice, my sister brought her human kid and they've been going around meeting everyone. Alright?" Mars gave him the warning.

MTT had already met up with the other robots, apologizing for Boss's behavor and offered to pay for a replacement. There were some things out of his control. "We didn't have a pass and my husband over reacted...he's been feeling different with the new medication."

"Yeah, I'll get ya a pass. Just remind me. Though, don't think you'll need it until that thing's replaced." Napstaton sighed, not appreciating what happened but he wasn't one to anger easily unless his family was involved.

Boss removed his sunglasses, and tucked them into his shirt pocket; giving Verri a bright smile. "AH, QUEEN VERONICA. IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ONCE AGAIN AS WELL. I KNEW I NEEDED TO COME AS SOON AS I HEARD THAT YOU WOULD BE GRACING US WITH YOUR PRESENCE. I BELIEVE YOUR WIFE IS HERE WITH YOU AS WELL? I HAVEN'T...NOTICED HER BEAUTIFUL VISAGE YET."

Red rolled his working eyelight, looking up to Mars, before he shook his head at how pompous his brother was acting. Looking to Rockwell, he smiled softly. "i'm feeling okay i guess. uh, the other eggheads are working on trying to heal me up right now. i'm just trying to enjoy some sun with mars. but it's great to see you too rockwell..."

He sat back, and changed to his normal form, cringing at the shock of pain that went through his gut during it. Standing up, with his sneakers on; as well as his clothes, he went over and hugged Rockwell gently. "glad to see ya kiddo. even if your dad is friggin nuts right now." Just changing to his normal form caused red sweat to spring up along his skull, and he sighed tiredly.

"Ah yes. She's around, most likely grabbing something to eat. Pregnancy does quite a number on you but she's handling fine." Verri smiled, keeping her image for him. She long since gave up in trying to get Boss to stop kissing her ass, but MTT had made it clear that it was quite pointless. Least she could use it to an advantage to keep him off her family.

Rockwell smiled a bit and hugged his uncle, but he did look concerned at seeing his uncle sweat like that after a small transformation.

Mars pulled Red into her lap and nuzzled him, giving him a few kisses to get him comfortable, "Go on and have fun, kid. We'll be okay here."

Rockwell nodded, "yeah...alright. and trust me unc...i know...when isn't he nuts?" He headed off to go and find Eb and his copy, figuring he give them all their space. Didn't take him too long to find his cousins to see what they were up to.

"hey, what took ya so long?" Eb looked over at him as she was chilling out with can of soda in her hand. Rocks was currently racing against the swap ghostbat twins and Jackson.

"my dad being a dumbass that's what. i call next race." Rockwell took a seat to chill out.

"Hey Jr. how's life with the baby bro? You getting annoyed yet?" Jackson asked as he was still playing. He wasn't really doing well but he didn't seem to care. The twins though were trying really hard, but weren't doing as hot.

Tyra had ended up meeting with Tina and Kryssie, good to have conversations with them once more. She seemed to like them from the few times they did talk.

Red enjoyed being in Mars lap, and he nuzzled her back lovingly. "...can't believe that just changing like that hurt so bad, babe..."

Junior rolled his eyelights, and sighed. "OH IT'S GREAT BEING IN A HOUSE WHERE WE'RE USUALLY LOUD AND WE HAVE TO BE QUIET!"

Jen crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I mean really, it's crazy, Dad's so loud, and we have to be quiet or Brandon is going to cry. Again. I've never seen Dad whisper so much before..."

Jeremy however stayed with Marris, and was sleeping in her lap, his tail slightly twitching.

Roman had wandered in with the other adults and was gazing over the papers they had in front of them. "...Why don't we do targeted surgical removal with a session in a healing tank of similar magic?"

Sans looked to his son, and grinned brightly. "holy shit...that might actually work! we can get together in alpha, we still have dad's old equipment that he created me and paps in!"

Edge grinned. "Sounds l-like a plan, Sans. They destroyed m-my lab back in Fell...but if Gaster h-has the equipment... it's perfect."

"I know, babe...I know.." Mars kissed his crack lightly, "Just relax okay? Don't change if ya don't have to." She'd been getting more clingy and protective of Red since they got the results back of his cancer.

"Makes sense though. Babies cry over the loudest things. Just gotta get them used to it." Rocks shrugged as he kept playing.

"Looks like we know what we're doing when mom finally pops." Nikki looked over at her brother.

"What isn't soundproofed of ours gets soundproofed." Max looked over at her. Nikki nodded in agreement.

"when is she supposed to have the kid anyway? i know brandon was a premie. but...it's been a few months." Eb looked confused at her two cousins.

"Yep. Mom's kinda late actually. By a few days. I know Uncle Kintaro's having his I thiiiiink this month? Right?" Nikki pointed out, trying to remember.

"Yeah, he is but I think mom and him are like..a few weeks apart? Dad said that she could have the baby anytime but if nothing happens by the end of the week we're taking her to the hospital to see what's up." Max finished for his sister.

Tina was passing by to grab some snacks when she overheard the talk of equipment, "Oh! Grandpa's lab is still there. Been abandoned since we don't really use the Underground lab anymore. Not with the upgraded one that we have at home on our surface."

Alpha was only recently been released into the surface world, about 3 years ago coming on 4 within another few months. So far things were peaceful but there was still talks with humans to figure other things out.

Red cuddled in Mars lap and smiled softly. "thanks mars-bar..."

Gaster nodded to what Tina stated. "Ah yes, Tina! But despite I have labs on surface, those gestation tubes are only in Underground labs. Have no need for them on surface..."

Caddy nearly had fallen asleep against Gaster, and he yawned a bit, hearing him talking louder. "Oh, G we do have those tubes, they're in storage, don't you remember?"

Gaster nodded, rubbing Caddy's back. "Hmm, Alphys must have moved them then, I do not remember signing off on them...ah, well no matter. They are on surface lab, and we will be able to using them for Red."

Boss had come inside after speaking with Verri and he frowned. "USING WHAT FOR MY EXCUSE OF A BROTHER?"

Paps growled immediately, his eyes flaring brighter, Sans left eye followed as well.

"wanna repeat that, buddy? don't think i know asshole that well."

"if you know what's good for you, ya wouldn't have come here."

Cupcake and Gaster both stood up and went over to Boss, their dual eyes flaring brightly.

"I would suggest leaving. Your husband and children are welcome." Cupcake responded, pushing on Boss' chest.

"But you are not being welcome. You are pushy asshole, makes me ashamed to say you are Papyrus." Gaster retorted, putting his own hands on Boss' shoulders.

Boss backed away from the two very overweight men and scowled deeply. Brandishing his bone sword, he took a leap back, taking a defensive position.

Gaster's hand glowed blue and orange, ready to attack as well, and Cupcake was in a similar position.

"Tina, Tyra, Kryssie; protect Grandpapi and Grandmami!" Cupcake proclaimed, ready to fight Boss if needed.

Tina, Tyra and Kryssie did indeed head over.

Tyra immediately flying over and brandishing a doubled edged scythe, "Uncle...don't you dare try. I think you've caused enough trouble for one day...do not try something you will regret..."

Tina stood by her grandparents, unsure of what to expect but willing to try if it came to her fighting. She was never really the fighting type.

Kryssie however was ready to brawl if anyone threatened her family, "I beat you before! I can beat you again! Don't!"

Verri noticed the commotion over and excused herself before going to check on what was happening. She noticed Boss get into a defensive position and waited in case he made a move to anyone. Normally she didn't like using her magic...but if something was going to pose a big problem, she would.

Shade noticed her old friend come in, watching and waiting with a small smile, knowing what would go on if Boss decided to try something. She decided to sit back and watch, having no qualm with enjoying the show that she knew would come.

Rockwell was playing with his two counterparts, all of them seemed to be having fun with each other, only for Azure to rush into the room with her older cousins.

"Bubba! Help! Uncle Boss is hurting Gama and Gampa!" She cried before hugging Junior.

Rockwell, Eb, and Rocks dropped their controllers hearing the news.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"THAT FUCKING...GOD DAMN IT DAD!"

"Oh hell no!" All three seemed to teleport out, not wanting to leave their grandparents or uncles/dads without help.

Boss saw he was nearly surrounded, with the two strongest magic users, Cupcake and Gaster, immediately ready to tangle, despite their age. His sockets darted around the room, looking for an easy way out, despite how he hated to do such a thing.

He summoned a tilted wall of bones, scaling it easily and he leapt over the two men, and landed right in front of Sans and Paps who laughed brightly.

"wrong move pal." "really you thought you'd get away?"

Paps went to trip up Boss and when he leapt over his tail, Sans was right there with his long blue bone, a Gaster Blaster right behind him ready to charge.

Boss ducked the blaster and found himself face to face with Sansy and this insane look on his face brandishing his bone hammer.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUIN THE ONE DAY I HAVE TO MYSELF, BOSS!"

"Aww man! My house!" Napstaton groaned as he saw some of the damage that was coming from the wall of bones and missed blaster. Zhara gave a look at her husband, "Really...? We have a full on fight here and the first thing on your mind is the house!?"

"I don't know! Like...ugh...I should have kept the security on!" Napstaton wasn't sure what to really focus on. MTT was at a loss on how to help fix this. But he did notice Eb, Rocks, and Rockwell try and run over. He immediately got them to stop and step back while the Sanses and Paps dealt with his husband.

Verri decided to get closer to where the action was , but still keeping her distance. Unafraid with the same sweet smile she had on her face.

Sansy walloped Boss with his bone hammer, sending him flying backwards, having been caught off guard for once. Right into Gaster's arms.

"You making bad mistake to coming here, nasty Papyrus." Gaster growled softly, holding onto him tightly.

Boss was nearly knocked out as Sansy came closer, growling still. Paps put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and sighed.

"calm down bro... it's alright. uncle gaster has him now." Paps commented.

Boss got his wits about him, and waited just a moment, when he reared back, smashing the back of his head into Gaster's face, causing his glasses to break in half.

Gaster dropped Boss, his hands going to his face in pain. Cupcake called up three of his Cadster Blasters, pointing them directly at Boss in the process.

"Don't you dare move, or I will shoot!" He warned, as Caddy had hurried over to Gaster to worry over his husband.

"Enough..." Verri called calmly as her eyes seemed to go from dull red to full on black. Something that popped up that looked like a black mirror appeared in front of boss, seemingly harmless on it's own. A dark tentacle of smoke creeped up like a snake around Boss before constricting him, some of it starting to enter in his eyesockets as if they were trying to latch onto something in him.

Verri herself winced at doing this, but she knew this had to happen, " Former Captain Papyrus Gaster... I order you to stand down...heed my order...enough is enough...so says your queen... "Her voice seemed to echo darkly as Shade came to her side.

"I suggest putting those blasters down, Doctor Brewer...that mirror is not to be trifled with. Else you will be hit with the same power you use against him." Shade warned as Verri was taking control of Boss with the bits of dark magic she had. This was the reason why Shade kept her friend so close during their days of being Headhuntresses. Verri had a strong power that kept people in line and reflected back magic attacks with the same power and intesity they tried using against her.

This same power claimed quite a few lives during their reign, and one not even Mars or Dar knew about as they thought she was just a weakling.

Tina decided to fly to her grandather and help him, worried about how he was.

MTT wasn't able to do anything but watch in horror over what was happening. "LET HIM GO! PLEASE! We can leave! Just...let him go!"

Edge watched quietly, knowing that attack very well. He'd created it after all. "C'mon Sweet-Tea...b-back down. It's a Reflector attack... d-didn't know she knew i-it though."

Cupcake dismissed the blasters, stepping away from the spectacle that was occuring to Boss.

Boss meanwhile was limp within the Reflector's power, his sockets overtaken by the black curling, smoke like magic. "...YES...MY QUEEN...I AM SORRY..."

He let out a small whine, much like a dog would, hugging himself, as the magic continued to curl around him.

Sans stared at this show of power, and took a few steps back in fear. Paps just slid his hands into his hoodie pocket, watching in curiosity. Sansy was similar, wondering just what that attack was.

Gaster held his broken glasses in his hand and rubbed his nasal ridge softly. Thankfully he wasn't very hurt either, just startled mostly from the smashing.

"Twas something she learned to better protect herself and the Headhunters when things went awry. The more things change, the more they stay the same I suppose...that's why we kept to each other back then..." Shade explained as she put a hand to Verri, "He's had enough. Let him go, old friend..."

Verri seemed to give a small nod as her eyes slowly went back to normal. The smoke around Boss began to loosen it's grip before disappating completely. She weakly leaned on Shade as she tried to compose herself, always feeling dizzy after that kind of attack.

Shade seemed to notice the looks on Paps and Sansy, giving a small dark chuckle, "Reflector attacks...also known as Deflection Magic...equal parts defense and offense. When someone who knows the magic activates it, any attack you throw onto the mirror shown will reflect it back with the same power, intensity, and intent that was used when the attack was given. The mirror absorbs the magic and reflects it right back onto the enemy. Useless against physical attacks but perfect for magic ones." She explained, "Though with Verri it takes quite a lot of concentration and power to keep it up, hence why she begins to feel faint if she uses it along with black magic to take control of others..."

Tina seemed thankful that her grandfather wasn't hurt. She gently took the broken glasses from him and replaced them with a spare she had for him, "Here Grandpa...I brought a few just in case like Grandma told me..." She always kept some spares in case some science experiments went wrong or accidents happened. Never hurt.

MTT immediately ran to Boss, wanting to check on to see if he was okay. Rockwell stayed in place, face hidden by his spiked hair, fists shaking.

Paps nodded, chuckling softly. "sounds pretty neat, and dangerous too. i guess it's something that papi created way back when, because you seemed to know exactly what it was..."

Edge nodded softly, looking almost ashamed of himself. "M-Most of what the Headhunters k-know is of my c-creation..."

Gaster put the spare glasses on, blinking a bit and he grinned brightly. "Thanking you, Tina. Usually I'm losing glasses due to experiments, not fighting..."

He gave her a loving, snuggly hug anyways. "Such a sweet granddaughter."

Boss was crumpled on the floor, and he looked to MTT, his arms shaking as he wrapped them around his husband.

Both Verri and Shade nodded in agreement with Edge. "We had to do with what we had to survive. I did not have her use the magic unless we really needed it. That's why we kept watch over each other." Shade stayed with Verri as she composed herself. She looks like she was getting a little better now.

Tina hugged right back, nuzzling her grandfather with a big smile, "I try my best, Grandpa..."

MTT sighed and held him close, "I'm here Papy...maybe we should go home...I think this was enough..."

"I believe the order was that only he had to leave, Uncle...you and the children can stay..." Tyra gently reminded as she had her scythe disappear.

"Where he goes...I go...that's how it's been..and that's how it will always be...I never like leaving him behind..." MTT muttered quietly before helping Boss to his feet. He hated his husband's actions and attitude sometimes...but he was still loyal and loving towards him. He knew the side his husband had.

Gaster smiled happily, pressing a kiss to Tina's forehead softly. He looked over to Boss curiously, his large smile softening. "Perhaps, we are needing to shoo him out to quickly...hmm... maybe a restraining system could be used?"

Caddy looked to his husband, blinking his working eye. "Are you talking of a collar, Gaster? He's not a dog...or is he? I forgot..."

Edge looked down and started to fiddle with his oxygen machine, unplugging it from the wall charger, as he got up. Pushing the walker, he came over to Boss and MTT. "M-maybe he ain't gotta l-leave... Gaster got a-a good idea..."

He went to his inventory, pulling out a shock collar he had. It looked old, but still worked, and he handed it to MTT, the collar and the remote. "U-Use this on him."

MTT looked over at Edge, eyes widening in fear when they saw the collar, "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

They backed up immediately, not wanting to get any closer to Edge, "YOU KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! WE'RE LEAVING! AND NEVER COMING BACK! HAPPY!? ROCKWELL, GRAB YOUR SISTER, WE'RE GOING HOME!"

"...no..." Rockwell kept his eyes on the floor, fists still shaking, "...you go home...i'm not going back...not with him ..."

"...Fine...teleport home if you want...I'm not staying and neither is your father...we know we're not wanted..."MTT grabbed Boss and carried him out, not daring to look back as too many memories of the Underground for him flooded back into his mind.

Luckily for him, the car's replacement tires were finished being put on. He left Boss in the passenger's seat and he drove off, trying to not let the tears in his eyes cloud his vision.

Tyra didn't waste too much time with going back to Rockwell, trying to see if he was okay. The fact he was still shaking and his magic was starting to flare from his hands was a good indication that he wasn't.

Edge just stood there, still holding the collar in his hand. Shrugging his shoulders, he put it back in his inventory and sat down in the seat of his walker. He just seemed too tired to really care.

Gaster and Cupcake left the area, leaving Edge and Bitter to their own devices. Sans, Sansy and Paps left as well.

Edge looked to Shade and Verri, and sighed tiredly. "...Guess y-you find how who r-really will s-stay by your side, h-huh?"

Shade and Verri didn't say much on the matter. Nast however did come over, looking a bit ticked off, "Honestly...ya gave me something that looked like the thing that tortued you for years...I'd be running scared too."

"Hmm? Oh...right...Alphys correct...?" Verri looked over at Nast, starting t get her composure back, "She's refrained from using that kind of technology anymore."

Nast looked over to Edge as Shade leaned on him for a slight hug, "Back before ya overthrew Asgore...my stupid cousin went to Dr. Alphys to get something to help better protect the farm and each other. I told him he shouldn't trust her...and he didn't listen. She made him the body you see on him today...but she didn't do it for free. In the body she added a shocking system, making him her fucking slave to do whatever she wanted...called it her payment towards giving him a personalized body. He had to do whatever she said...else he'd be zapped to oblivion. At home, on stage, on camera...didn't matter...if she needed him or he didn't do what he was told...well...let's just say things would have ended with a bang...and not the good kind...Think it's still in him actually..."

"Wait...if he's like that...why didn't you get the same treatment?" Marris looked over confusedly as she held Jeremy close.

Edge covered his mouth worriedly. "I'm r-real sorry... I...I d-didn't know. It's a-an old uh, p-playtime toy of mine and B-Bitts..."

Bitter had a bright red blush across her cheeks, and she firmly patted his back, her version of nearly slapping him, as she didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Can't believe you, stupid ass..."

She floated over closer to Nast and sighed. "I speak for my husband when I say, we're both incredibly sorry what happened with that... I didn't know at all, and I don't think Edge knew either..."

Boss was still out of it, as he leaned against the window of the Corvette. "METTATON...Can we have...have lasagna when get home?"

Tyra looked to her grandparents and pinched the bridge of her nose, "...I...did not need to know that..."

"Figured he didn't tell you. He tries to keep that in the past since it got broken...one of the good things that came out of you wrecking 'em, Shade..." Nast looked over at his wife, small smile on their face.

"I did what i had to do, love. That was just a bonus." Shade chuckled before kissing his cheek, "But I do believe we are not owed apologies. I am wondering how the two of them are going to be handling each other...they left their children here and practically proclaimed to never set foot here again..."

Tyra stayed with Rockwell for a bit to make sure he was doing better. He still seemed stressed out but not as much as earlier.

Eb headed over to her dad, "you cool there, pops? uncle s?"

Mettaton sniffled as he kept driving, "...Y-Yes dear...we can...I'll make one when we get home...okay...?" Didn't take him long to pull into the house and carry Boss inside. He gently set him down on the couch for him to rest.

Bitter blushed deeply, and sighed again, patting Edge's shoulder, as she looked to Tyra. "Sorry Puddin. You didn't need to know that either... it's just an old collar, don't even know why he had it with him..."

Edge chuckled softly, having replugged up his oxygen machine again.

Gaster smiled coming back inside the living room, as him and Caddy were going over what they were going to help Wingdin cook for dinner that night. "Ooh, maybe you can be making some trays of your double chocolate brownies, Caddykins?"

Caddy sighed, patting his husband's side. "I'm going to need to get your shirt let out again aren't I?"

Paps looked to Eb and shrugged. "yeah, i'm cool babygirl. going outside to uh, have a smoke. wanna join me maybe?"

Sans stretched his arms over his head for a moment. "I'M GOING TO SWIM FOR A BIT OF RELAXATION."

Boss just curled up on the couch, occasionally trembling as he was still dealing with the remnants of the black magic going through him.

Nast stuck around with Shade, the two heading off to mind their own for now. Verri had gone off to see where her wife and child had gone off to. Most likely playing with the younger children, she figured.

"I think brownies are a good idea..." Tina agreed, looking a bit excited over the idea of sweets.

"Oooh! I can help too! Might be fun!" Kryssie seemed excited to try help out.

"yeah, sure pops. i'll stick with ya for a bit." Eb decided to trail her dad outside, figuring it wouldn't hurt.

"Come on...let's go try and relax, hmm..?" Tyra led Rockwell outside to the backyard, might help to take his mind off things. There was a mumblr from Rockwell and it was hard to catch, but to those it could hear him, he did sound pissed off "...I fucking hate him...some father he is..."

MTT stayed with him, gently rubbing his skull and holding his hand. He still couldn't believe what he was given to by Edge...he had no idea it was a toy granted, but the idea still shook his soul to it's core. He silently started to cry and whimper when memories came to pass as he hugged Boss tight.

Aqua was seated underneath a nice tree with a large bowl of snacks beside her. Her suit jacket was unbuttoned, and she'd been told to stay outside by Napstaton's staff.

Caddy smiled brightly, snuggling against Gaster, giggling when he'd been lifted up by his bottom. "Oh! Gaster! You surprised me there...but yes Tina, Kryssie we will make brownies then. Double chocolate and caramel style, I believe."

Paps headed outside and lit up a cigarette, taking a drag and he sighed softly. "that was bullshit earlier, ebrima. your uncle boss is insane...still can't believe that him and i share the same damn name..."

Jeremy had fallen asleep in Marris' arms, and Sans came over to Marris giving her a light kiss. "so uh, we're gonna be working on getting red fixed up...you and the other, uh, you's okay?"

Boss mumbled softly, turning to hug MTT. "Don't cry... don't cry my love..."

Frisk was currently playing with Seline, Rocky, Ebby, and Brandon. They seemed to be having fun with the littler ones, thinking they were all really cute.

Ebrima seemed to be fond staying by Aqua. Luckily for her, the skeleghost child had no sense of smell. She looked up at the water elemental with some curiosity.

Both girls looked excited at the mention of brownies, both girls giving excited squeals before heading off to do other things in the meantime.

Eb nodded as she took out a candy cigarette to chew on alongside her dad. "yeah...i still don't know what his problem was. you may share a name with him dad...but ya don't share a brain. what's with him anyway...?"

Marris was gently petting at Jeremy. Seeing Sans, she smiled and gave him a kiss back. After having the kids, she seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit. "Alright. You do what you gotta do, babe. I'll be here watching the kits, alright?"

MTT couldn't help but keep crying, a lot of their soul hurt from the memories, the cracks in his soul ached from that. Having Boss around soothed them a bit, and having their kids even got rid of a few smaller ones...but some of the pain from the underground still left their scars.

"...I-I'm sorry...P-Papy...I..." MTT whimpered out, trying his best to calm down but the red tears kept coming and started hyperventilating a bit, "I-I'm trying...I-I'm t-trying...j-just...h-hard..."

Aqua glanced down to Ebrima, and held out a pastry for her. "You wanna bite kid? You're pretty nice, and quiet too. Sorry I'm uh...not exactly that talkative."

She scratched the side of her swollen stomach and sighed happily, when she got the waistband of her pants to roll beneath her belly. "Oh, there we go... that's bettah."

Caddy chuckled as Gaster gave him a sweet kiss, while bringing him outside. "Seems the girls are as excited as I am over your brownies, Caddykins~"

As the teacup was placed down onto the ground once again, he smiled, snuggling against Gaster. "Yes, well, they do love my cooking. Kryssie knows I cook as well as her Grandma and Tina simply adores my brownies. Though with you and Dr. Brewer, I might need to make multiple trays. I don't think we need a repeat of last time?"

Cupcake had been going over some paperwork of Red's, absentmindedly wandering near the Marries to go and sit in a lawn chair. "A repeat of what?"

"Custard. Filled. Doughnuts, Dr. Brewer?" Caddy remarked, placing his gloved hands on his hips.

Cupcake's face turned a bright shade of pink, and he looked very hard into the paperwork in his own hands, as if he could simply disappear into it.

Paps thought for a few moments and he pulled his glasses off, slipping them into his hoodie pocket. "he's got some mental issues, eb. it's not polite to talk about it, especially when you don't know the whole picture, but i believe he's got some anger issues, even worse then i used to have...as well as possibly some complexes of sorts. but uh, i'm not a psychiatrist. and i'm not going to start to be one either. don't bother renny that i talked about this kind of stuff, it'll just upset them that i'm sticking my tail where it don't need to be..."

Jeremy curled up in Marris lap and smiled at the pets he got from his Mama. "where's daddy going?"

Sans sat down beside Marris and lightly rubbed Jeremy's back. "ain't going nowhere right now, jerry. i mean, we just got here. but uh, we are going to take care of this very soon for your uncle red. have you met him yet?"

Jeremy turned over in Marris lap then sat up more, his braced leg sticking out oddly in her lap. He looked around and saw Red, his sockets widening curiously. "he looks like daddy, but sharp."

In their house, Boss gently wiped away the tears from his husband's gorgeous four eyes. "Don't be sorry, Hapstablook... I should be sorry... I acted so heinously, and it was completely uncalled for. I let my emotions take over...and now... it's just brought soulache to our family...again."

Ebrima looked at the pastry before taking and quietly munching on it. Seemed content enough. Didn't seem to mind the silence, she preferred it herself sometimes.

"She doesn't talk a lot. She likes staring and listening more." Rocky explained as he played with a rubber duck at the edge of the pool.

Frisk nodded in understanding as they tried signing hello to Ebrima, That's okay. I don't like speaking out loud either. I like signing more.

Ebrima looked like she was concentrating on what was being signed and tried something back, I just like quiet. Better

Seline was swimming around nearby to catch toys that Rocky occassionally threw for her to get and bring back. She liked the game for the most part.

Eb just nodded and finished up her candy cigarette, "gotcha pop. trust me...i don't think i wanna know more than that. i'm good." She didn't need a lot. Kid wasn't one to blabber or gossip whenever she got info on something.

"Yeah...best way to describe him. Ya wanna try and say hi, kit? Or you still wanna stay with mama?" Marris gave him another few pets before kissing his cheeks. She adored her boy a lot.

MTT hiccuped and leaned into Boss's touch, one of his hands gently holding onto Boss's arm. "...It...was a lot...I'm sorry...I l-love you, Papy...

He stuck by Boss's side and leaned against his shoulder for comfort, "...We'll work on it, sugar spice...we're...trying to get you better...It...it just takes some time...that's all...just a little time..."

Aqua nodded, taking a big bite from the pastry, soon finishing it up. "Sounds like a great plan, kid. I tend to like quiet as well. It's why I don't mind being told to stay out here."

She stretched out underneath the tree, tugging her shirt over her stomach, as she relaxed, her thin dreadlocks splayed out behind her head.

Paps nodded, as he finished up his own cigarette and sighed. "yeah, i always wondered why papi and mami worried about me and my anger. i can certainly see why now."

Caddy came over and settled onto the grass beside Marris, watching as the grandchildren played. Occasionally he petted Jeremy's back and shoulder with his soft gloved hand.

Jeremy looked over to Red, and then he tucked his face back against Marris' chest, making a soft noise.

Red chuckled softly, and grinned lazily. "so guess he's one of your triplets then? he's a sweetheart. my kids are sometimes assholes who like to blare air horns in my face."

Boss nuzzled MTT lovingly, and rubbed his husband's back gently. "Of course my love...and I'm going to try harder as well. Perhaps this is something we can talk with my doctor about...I... didn't realize where I was when that happened. I thought I was back in Fell...it wasn't until the grip of whatever it was... I realized where I was, and what I'd done..."

Ebrima didn't say or do much else after that. Frisk did head over to hug their mom, Going to say hi to the rest of my new cousins, if that's okay. Can you watch them?

"hey, you haven't been bad. i don't even remember the last time you got really angry, dad." Eb started to head back inside. She needed to check on Rocky anyway to see how his sugar was doing.

Marris didn't seem to mind. She focused on relaxing in her spot, chuckling slightly when Jeremy started hiding.

"Actually...he's not one of my triplets...I actually had him when we finished moving to the surface back home." She gave a few kisses to Jeremy's head, "...I was supposed to have three the first time...only two made it..."

"Nah...none of them got the pranking stuff in 'em. Sans tried...er...my Sans...but Kristy kept apologizing when the pranks failed or worked. Roman isn't so great with timing but he tries." Marris managed a smile, little one but it was there.

MTT nodded and nuzzled back. There were still some tears but it did look like he was calming down. "Y-Yes...right...we'll...s-speak about this...what...what did she even do to you...?" He was still having a hard time understanding what Verri did on him, he just knew he didn't like it.

"...Get some rest...I'll...start making dinner..." MTT have Boss a few kisses before getting ready to head to the kitchen.

Aqua returned the hug, smiling. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Take care okay? I'll be right here. Mama's, somewhere around here. Yeah if you see Mama let her know Mom is right over here under the cherry blossom trees."

Paps nodded and he smiled watching his daughter. "...she's such a cool kid. i think me and happy raised her right..."

Red just simply nodded. "shit sorry to hear about yer kids. jus' uh, assumed..."

Sans rolled his white eyelights, chuckling. "assuming makes an ass out of you and me, but it makes sense in this case." He grew quiet when Red removed his thick jacket, revealing the numerous tattoos running up and down his bony arms.

"cool tats. wouldn't have thought you could get something like that, pal." Sans murmured, looking over them.

Red shifted his arm around slightly, chuckling. "heheheh. yeah they're painted on actually. not engraved. yeah, pops has one of the headhunters, engraved on his natural shoulder joint, but i can't take engravings. mars painted most of these for me."

Jeremy looked back at Red, and then looked to Sans. "...i wanna draw on papa..."

Kristy came over and curled up next to Caddy. "Gramma, do you have any snacks?"

Roman shifted his bookbag on his shoulders, having appeared behind Marrie. "...we could always go bug grampa. he's almost always got something with him."

Gaster came out to where Cupcake was seated, carrying a large tray of treats the maid had gotten for him while they went over more paperwork for Red.

Boss was shaky for a moment and he sighed tiredly. "It's a Reflector Spell. Father perfected it, years ago...in it's base form, it simply will reflect any of the magical attacks from an enemy. In it's more... controlling form, black magic is imbued into it, and it can impress upon the enemy certain things... Veronica wasn't too bad with what she did however..."

He returned the kisses and then laid back on the couch, still weakened. "Thank you my love..."

Frisk nodded and headed off. Just as they left, Eb ended up making her way over. She still hated the smell around but she'd bear it for the sake of her little bro. "hey bro. you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm playing." Rocky smiled as Seline came back with another toy she fetched out, "Am I gunna be poked again?"

"just a little. gotta see how you're doing. don't wanna give ren and pops more to worry about. come here." Eb gave him a quick check to see his sugar. Was a little low but nothing too bad. She just handed him a lollipop for later and pat his head.

"you start feeling funny, ya know what to do. i'll be around if ya need me, alright?" Eb ruffled his hair, earning a giggle from her brother before she left. Ebby watched her older counterpart, seemingly curious.

"It's been a long time...I'm okay. Besides...Jeremy keeps my hands full...huh kit?" Marris smiled at him, "Heh...think that's up to your dad if he wants 'em, kit. Though...I don't think I'd mind. Think you'd look good with a few marks, tater." She gave him a quick kiss and a light purr, seeming pretty content for now.

Marrie let out a frightened shriek at getting caught off guard like that. "U-Uh...t-there...s-should be s-snacks around...M-Maybe a-ask Napstaton too." She was shaking from the sudden surprise but she manged.

Verri had headed over to see Edge and Bitter, "Dr. Gaster...may I have a word with you please...? As much as I love to interact and be with family...I'm afraid there are some things I must discuss with you and the excitable blue version of your son...royal duties are a main reason for my visit unfortunately." She hoped this part wouldn't take too long, but she knew it was important. She mostly trusted Edge and Sansy to be part of these talks as the last time she tried talking with Toriel...it...did not go well as she had no patience for the rude former queen.

MTT nodded and headed off to make dinner. He made a mental note to call Rockwell to see if they would come back.

...he wouldn't blame either of them if they wanted to stay...

Aqua fell asleep underneath the cherry blossom tree in the backyard.

Jeremy crawled over to Caddy's lap, snuggling against his Grandma. Caddy just continued to rub the little boys back lovingly.

Sans ended up scooting over closer to Marris, grinning as he snuggled her. "roman, don't be creepy kiddo. sorry mar. the kids can shortcut around like i do. i forgot sansy can't do that, that's more paps thing, heheheh."

Roman nodded and headed off to where Cupcake and Gaster sat, being picked up by Gaster, after his backpack was placed to the side.

Edge had opted to stay inside, so his oxygen concentrator could stay plugged in, and he smiled softly seeing Verri. "O-Of course, Verri...my s-son should be comin right in."

Sansy knew the meeting they would have, and he'd gotten his clothes back on after a swim, coming back inside the house. "HELLO PAPI, HOW ARE YOU FEELING TODAY?"

Edge smiled a bit brighter as Sansy came over. "I'm d-doing pretty good, Sans. Q-Queen Verri wants t-to talk with us o-of course."

Sansy nodded, as he gave her a polite slight bow. He respected those that were royalty, but not to the degree that Boss attempted too.

Marris wrapped an arm around Sans to keep him close, "Angel above...be lucky that your kids don't do that. How many times did we have to rescue the kids from teleporting to weird places when their magic sprung up? I still think the cutest one was when Roman teleported into your hoodie because he didn't wanna miss ya? Seeing Kristy scare the shit out of Papyrus though was pretty funny when she popped into his colander. I think I still have the photo of the aftermath with him soaking wet and the noodles on his head!"

Mettaton stifled a laugh at overhearing the memory. Rockwell would roll his eyescockets if he could.

"I'm okay! I promise...just didn't expect it is all..." Marrie reassured, having just calm down.

Verri was grateful that Sansy was much different than Boss. She gave a curtsy back before looking at the two, "Yes...It will be small since I plan to meet with the humans in power as well for proper talks. But I feel as if I should warn the both of you first and foremost of at least two issues..."

"Dr. Gaster...you have heard of my trouble with the Greenburgs...but I am afraid I haven't told you why they came and did business with me. Edmund Greenburg had come to collect payment after his husband did some surgery on my brother-in-law to prevent him from killing anymore monsters. The payment he and his family asked for...? To be moved to the surface. I know what the answer will be should the humans review their application...and you have no doubt what will become of that." She stated first, figuring that was a good one to start with for now.

Caddy chuckled softly, still holding Jeremy in his gloves. "Oh gracious, that was an interesting time, Marris. One time lately Jeremy popped into my head, and curled up for a nap!"

Jeremy mewed quietly, cuddling for a nap in his Gramma's gloves.

Edge listened and a frown crossed his face. "I've had my own run-in's w-with that crazy golem."

He shakily lifted the side of his sweater, revealing a wide gash scar on his side. "This b-beaut came from him, a-and that hacksaw he c-carries around."

He shook his head, sighing as he rested his hands in his lap. "That a-answer is gonna be n-no. And he's gonna s-swear vengeance... he's scary to t-tangle with. But m-maybe there's s-something we can do...so, when w-was the last time you talked t-to them?"

Marris laughed, remembering the time.

Marrie smiled, "No. Just a lot of very wet bath times and a forgotten pillow that didn't get tear-proof which led to a giant feathery mess in the house after someone wrestled with it." She remembered those times fondly, and knew there would be more with little Brandon and the twins still growing up.

"I'm aware, Dr. Gaster. I'd be putting this world in danger if I allowed him and his family here. If he does, I'll handle as best as I can...I've been tinkering with this magic you'd made and...I think my family and I will do alright. Matter of practice should I need to use it..." Verri sighed, not liking the idea...but to best protect her family and kingdom...things like that had to be done.

"As for the last I spoke of them...it was just Edmund that last week. Belladonna I speak to on a semi-regular basis as she is one of the head guards. I do have the headhunter guards stationed in my absence however..." She didn't seem to be too worried.

She knew Dar took care of himself and Kinta ever since the naga was defanged and declawed. Even going as far to put traps down in case someone got too close to their room or wing without permission. She had to bar Frisk and Aqua from going near that way for their safety but she knew it would be a matter of time before Dar would calm down and roam the castle again with Kinta, perhaps when her nibling hatched.

"I'll still have it talked with through the humans of course...duties call. But that's where the second issue comes to play...and this comes from your son's behavior that I witnessed today... You know that has to be reported to The Council and the humans who help me immigrate my people...He's on a very fine line, Dr. Gaster...we're worried about not only your safety...but the safety of those living here..."

"Many... don't believe I should be here..." Edge commented, as his machine chugged softly hanging from his walker. "...Me and Bitter are...going to make a trip back...with youse. The Mayor... doesn't like traveling there. So I'll go... this time."

"Bella is...the most stable of that... creepy dolls kids..." Edge sighed, taking a few deep breaths in. "Mayor Ucher... he's getting older...but Punyabrata is still doing great as our Mayor."

Bitter rubbed Edge's shoulder softly, and sighed. "As for Boss' actions... please, we're trying our best. At least let the children stay here..."

Edge took a few deep breaths, and leaned back against the chair he sat in. "Yeah...safe for me? You're worried...about my safety?"

"You may need to make the trip there should you want to avoid it, Dr. Gaster. I have means to arrange a meeting here without letting the council leave my world and you from leaving this one." Verri assured.

"Things have changed in the last 10 years. However...should you do want to visit...I would do so with some caution. As you said...there are those who do not believe you should be here, Dr. Gaster." She wanted to give him the warning just in case, "I owe you many and you've taken great care of my sister and her family...be a shame if I lose you now...especially under my watch."

"As for your son...I know you are doing your best. The council wants to see some progress...big or small...within the next year. I'm not one to tear families apart...I want to avoid that as much as possible...but...If Papyrus poses a threat to the people here...I may not have a choice. My word alone won't be enough...especially if someone were to get hurt more than a few HP lost and broken glasses..."

Edge nodded sagely, and sighed softly. "My husband, Dr. Brewer, he'd be willing to attend with me most likely...he is the strongest in our family."

Bitter hovered beside Edge on the arm of the chair and she sighed, adjusting his oxygen tubing, as the tape was loosening slightly. "Wingding are you sure you want to go back to Fell? You use a walker, and you're on oxygen...back home, you'd have long been killed for your EXP, you know that... I think...that might be why Papyrus is so stressed lately. He sees his father getting weaker and weaker, yet he can't do anything about it..."

Edge closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked to Tyra as she came back inside. "Heya Puddin. Wondering where yer G'pa went huh? Grandpa and Grampa Gaster treating you well?"

Verri watched Edge with a knowing look. She wouldn't delve any further...least not right now. But it could only be avoided for so long, the thought.

"Yes, I just wanted to check to see if you were alright, G'pa. Aunt Verri...pardon the intrusion..." Tyra gave her aunt a gentle bow of the head which Verri waved off.

"I may be queen my dear..but I am still your aunt first...No need to be any different than you are. You have interrupted nothing. I was about to go and check on Aqua and see if she needed anything." Verri assured as she got up from her seat, "I'll see you all soon..." She left for outside again to go sit by Aqua under the tree.

Frisk was currently trying to be friendly with the swap triplets, getting used to seeing what they do for fun and doing their best to keep up.

Edge ignored the look Verri gave him, as he carefully settled back when Tyra came over. He patted his robotic leg, and gave the teenager a crooked and soft smile. "I'm doin great Puddin. Jus was talkin wit your Aunt Verri for now, but uh, guess they're gonna go check on someone else..."

Bitter rolled her eyes and sighed. "Edge, I swear to gawd, you're gonna piss someone off the way you deflect shit so much."

Edge sighed, as he moved to stand up, and slowly started towards the back patio door, having unplugged his machine. "...I'm gonna have a smoke."

Aqua had fallen asleep, exceedingly happy for the times in true peace they seemed to have. Her stomach slightly moved with her breathing, and a sweet smile was on her chubby face.

Junior, Jenny and Arial all played with Frisk, having fun with them.

"I'll help you G'pa..." Tyra tried helping him outside, making sure his machine didn't tangle up or get tossed about.

Verri smiled at seeing Aqua like that, taking a seat next to her and leaning her head to her wife's shoulder. Might as well enjoy the peace while they both can.

Frisk seemed more than happy with getting to know them. Julia decided to head on over to see what was going on, only to be caught by Frisk. They sighed something out to her but she didn't seem to understand.

Crimson had gotten out of the carrier and saw Frisk signing, "They're asking if you wanna join in, ya stupid brat." they hissed out before lapping up some water from their bowl.

"Don't call me stupid, stupid! And I don't know, I can't read hands! Well...not those kind of hands! How the hell do you even know!?" Julia hissed out back at them

"I gotta do fucking something while grounded. And no...I'm not joining shit. Go finish your dumbass baby game with my stupid cousins ...I'm out." Crimson headed back into the carrier and stayed put. They wanted nothing to do with anyone at that moment.

"Asshole..." Julia groaned and rolled her eyelights before looking back at Frisk and the swap kids.

Edge smiled as Tyra helped him outside, as the machine simply chugged away like usual. "Thanks, Puddin... you're a real sweetheart..."

Junior cringed, covering his mouth at the outburst between their cousins. "We know sign language because of Uncle Paps!"

Arial held her tail worriedly, her ears flattening. "We're not stupid..."

Jenny growled, glaring at Crimson. "And our game isn't a baby's game either! You're the one acting like a baby, staying in that carrier all day, kitty-meow!"

Red rose an eyebrow to how the kids were acting and he got up, walking around behind Mars, as he changed to his Chihuahua form, and then trotted around to lay in the sun, his tiny tail wiggling in happiness.

"Try to be for you, G'pa...that reminds me...would you mind if Rockwell and Ebrima stay with you tonight...? He's still feeling sore from earlier and...I rather not have him get sick from stress if M and N are messing about so I can't really keep him at home.." Tyra looked worried for her cousin. She knew he was having a hard time.

Crimson gave them all a skeletal cat paw variation of a middle finger before settling back into their carrier.

Frisk felt a bit sad over seeing Crimson like that. "Just ignore them...they're always a butt." Julia assured.

Still, it's not nice. Looks like they could use a friend. Frisk signed over, feeling like they could have done something with the skeletal cat.

Mars looked over and chuckled, giving him a sweet pet. Marrie and Marris had noticed and headed over, giving a small coo over Red's chihuahua form and started to pet him too.

"Awww...i didn't think he could get that small!" Marrie giggled out, throughly amused.

"Ya put him in those little dog outfits too? Looks like he'd fit." Marris laughed slightly.

"Oh trust me...I've done that to him. Got a lot of photos too. He makes a good model." Mars answered making her counterparts giggle and coo over Red more. All girls love cute small things it seems.

Edge thought for a few moments as he sat in his walker seat, the cigar smoldering between his robotic fingers. "Sure, they can spend the night I guess, Tyra...still can't believe what he did though..."

Red enjoyed the attention, and he turned over onto his back, being as cute as he could be, his little mouth opened with his red tongue hanging out.

Sans looked to him and rolled his eyelights. "oh sure, wonder if everything's just as small huh?"

Red stood up onto his legs, and barked, sitting cutely on his haunches. "ah, it's not the size that matters, but how you can use it, blue boy~"

He then pranced over each of the Marrie's laps playfully licking their hands as they petted him.

"I know...I do hope Uncle does get better...and it's not for just his sake of being sent back to Fell..." Tyra looked over to where her cousins were.

Ebrima was reading off under the shade of the sun. Rockwell apparently got dragged by Jenny, Rocky, Rocks, Jackson and Roman to play badminton in the backyard. Tina and Eb were helping keep score for them.

"I worry for their sakes too...I know tensions are high between Uncle and Rockwell..." Tyra's concerned look didn't leave her face as she watched them. Least for now, she can be thankful they each had distractions.

The Marries were all eating it up, still cooing and gently petting Red. Marris gave a playful smile to her husband, "Awww...what's the matter, tater tot? You're not getting jealous...are ya~"

"Easy girls...he's still mine." Mars took Red into her arms and started to nuzzle him, "Ain't that right, Red Ruff?"

Edge nodded, as he took another large pull from his cigar. Bitter came back over to him, holding a little tray of food in her hands. "Wing, you gonna try to eat something?"

The old skeleton looked to the food, shaking his head slightly. He didn't eat much nowadays, which had led to his weight loss over the years. The ghostly teacup sighed tiredly, and looked to Tyra silently.

"Boss is driving Rockwell away, just like I ended up driving away my boys. He has a lot of things wrong with him, Tyra. I saw how much of the blaster dog came into Red, so I tried to filter it out from Boss...he nearly didn't make it in his gestation tube." He took another drag from the cigar and frowned to himself. "But I kept at it...and when my second major experiment, was yet another child, not a weapon...I nearly was killed for the insubordination by the Overlord."

"You can imagine...your son is barely ten years old, his first five were spent as a dog with his dog parent...your grandmother actually helped me to hand feed him, yanno. Because I was her dog, at the time. My loyalties laid with my Headhunters, my pack. Not the Overlord. But I let him think...I was on his side...a very bad idea..." Edge was rambling by then, his eyelights not really focused on anything as he continued speaking quietly to whomever would listen.

Arial came over to Marrie, patting her shoulder. "Mama, Grandpapi's rambling...is he okay? He's talking of dogs and Uncle Red and Uncle Boss..."

Red had nodded to Mars words, before he heard Arial and his ears lowered worriedly. Red then lifted his head from Mars lap and he whined softly. Looking to Mars, he got up and trotted over to Edge, putting his tiny paws on his father's natural leg.

Edge looked down and gently plucked up Red, smiling a bit. Placing him onto his lap, he began petting Red softly. "...so, with your grandmother's help, I created the Reflector Spell, and many, many other kinds of attacks. And they tap into a user's black magic...so...so you just need to concentrate..."

Tyra rubbed her G'pa's back, already used to his ramblings, "G'pa...G'pa...it's okay...the past is the past...you've done so much already..."

Mars headed off to join Red, looking worried for the old skeleton. Julia and Jackson overheard Arial and paused, wondering if they should go do something.

Azure and Seline ran to Marrie and hugged each of her legs, "Mama..." "Gampa scawy..."

Edge took another few puffs from his cigar, as he petted Red lovingly. "I feel like...I barely did anything though. Yet I have done so many wrong things..."

Red looked up at his Dad, and whined softly, licking his hand. "dad...c'mon now, you don't hafta think like that..."

Edge's eyelights dimmed slightly, and he coughed deeply; letting the cigar drop to the ground. He continued to breathe heavily, his machine chugging softly beside himself in the walker's basket. "...I...I jus wanna go see the old labs an' see the old places..."

Red sniffed softly, and stood on his Pa's chest, and licked his face softly. "pops...are ya okay? should i get verri maybe? or that cream puff caddy...?"

Edge shook his head softly, and leaned more against the arm of the walker's seat; tired and still gasping gently for his breath. "I...dunno...I just wanna...wanna go see...see that council...see my boy..."

"...Grandfather...?" Ebrima seemed to pop to his side seemingly from nowhere. She didn't waste much time to hug his side, looking really worried.

Rockwell was behind her as he put a hand to Edge's shoulder, "hey...what's going on...?"

"G'pa...please...relax. You getting yourself worked up like this will not help anyone... We'll go back...but you need to relax..." Tyra looked over at him, hoping that he didn't have a soul attack right now. That was the last thing she needed. "I'll talk with Aunt Verri...please..."

Edge lightly leaned his head against Ebrima's shoulder and gasped again; soon his breaths were more softened as the machine continued it's work that was needed to keep him breathing. "A-Alright...alright..."

He shakily wrapped his arm around Ebrima, closing his eyes. "S-Sorry kids...sorry, yer old G'pa is...is pretty fucked up..."

Red shook his head, and nuzzled Edge's jawline softly. "you're not fucked up, pops...you just had the world fallin' all around ya...and ya did the best you could with what you had...your the reason...others might think you were the downfall, but you're the savior of our underground. we know that the humans on our surface, would never accept us, but you found that loophole; that reason, to make it work..."

Ebrima kept a tight hold on Edge, afraid something worse might come.

"...to be honestly g'pa...who the fuck isn't?" Rockwell shrugged, "...you're not so bad...could have been worse...but...it's not. ya did okay." He muttered quietly, unsure if that was the right thing to say or not.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, G'pa...does you no good to have you like this...I'll ask Aunt Verri for an appropriate time to leave..." Tyra gave her grandfather a kiss on his cheek before heading off to see her aunt. She had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen, but did her best to shake it off.

Bitter watched carefully, having waved over Cupcake over to them silently. "Darlin...why don't we increase your oxygen an' then you can jus rest...I'll grab ya a beer, hmm?"

Edge kept his head lightly against Ebrima's shoulder, closing his eyes slightly. "...y-yeah...a-a beer sounds g-great..." His stuttering had come back as he'd started to get more shaky with the drop in his oxygen intake. "S-Sorry if I'm...I-I'm scaring youse...a-all..."

Cupcake came over and lightly rubbed Edge's skull, smiling gently to him. "Dearest...are you alright? How's your oxygen level..." His expression fell slightly, and he frowned in worry.

"Your soul is out of sync, Wingding..." He murmured, as he gave a gentle kiss to Edge's skull, retaping the tubing. "Maybe...I should call Dr. Greenburg then..."

"G-Grandfather..." Ebrima was indeed getting scared. Rockwell gave her a pet on the head to help calm her down.

"what do you mean... 'out of sync'? what's wrong with him?" Rockwell didn't like the sounds of that.

"Wouldn't hurt to get a doctor in, dude. Ya need me to drive 'em, Pop?" Napstaton headed over as soon as someone made him aware that Edge was not feeling great. Last he needed was for another raid of an ambulance to bust in. But he'd let it happen if it was needed.

Cupcake frowned a bit as he knelt down in front of Edge worriedly; leaning his cane against the walker. Gently he rubbed Edge's chest, and sighed. "The parts of the soul, usually have a pulse, much like a human's heartbeat, Rockwell. But...his is beating out of sync...instead of going well, the way it should be, it's going irregularly now. But why Wingding is wanting to go back to Underfell, is beyond me...maybe we should take him to the hospital..."

Edge coughed gently, and as Bitter came back she handed him the beer, but it seemed to be paler than normal, as she'd drank half of it quickly and topped it back up with strong vodka to try to get him to calm down some. "Edge, got ya yer beer...hope yer not doin too bad..."

He took the drink and took a few deep swigs from it; and it seemed to hit him pretty hard, as a pleased smile crossed his face. Soon enough, his soul actually managed to even out more; and his breathing became more regular. Bitter seemed to be watching him very closely, her expression softening as she saw that everything was seeming to get better for her husband.

Red looked up to his mother and frowned. "ma...what did you do to dad? what was in that drink?"

Bitter lightly petted Red's head and sighed. "it's got a really strong medication in it...uh, an old formulation from Jonathan...it's um, diprotisol, double-strength. It's something he'd made years ago for Edge...he's been takin' it for years now, and we're kinda running low on it lately. So the last year, we've been rationing and giving him the last few bits that we'd had left."

"That explains the trip to Fell then...to go see..." Tyra was cut off when Verri came back.

"My fucking dad..? Is that old bastard still alive!?" Mars overheard that portion as she headed over with Verri and Frisk again.

"Yes, he is actually. However, he's retired from the drug trade as of late. Both good and bad since he made great medications for the citizens..but..with his dealings in the drug trade...I think it would have been best. Reason why I try to keep violence low back home." Verri sighed.

"Heh...so it's just you, me and Dar left that can make the shit, huh? Had us doing part of the 'family business' since we were young." Mars chimed in.

"...Wait...you make drugs, mom?!" Jonathan looked heavily surprised.

"There's a reason why your mother can cook and bake well, my dear." Verri let out a small giggle as Jonathan and Julia looked dumbfounded at the idea their mom...the same woman who takes photos of their tiny dog dad in stupid hats and costumes, makes a mean banana bread, laughs at dumbass puns, and can stomp down Uncle Boss within a few punches...also made and sold drugs.

"Huh...maybe I should go too...been a long time since I saw the old coot. Mom still alive too, ya know?" Mars looked over at her sister curiously.

"Yes. She is. Father takes good care of her. I haven't talked with her recently but I know she did send a package filled with baby clothes for Dar and Kinta. Quite sweet if you ask me." Verri smiled. Unlike the Tahi in Swap, the fell one was actually a sweet old woman, if a little senile as she tended to hallucinate things or sometimes forget what she was doing or who she was.

Red blinked and then leapt out from his Dad's lap sighing. "we might as well go tonight, get shit done huh? i do not want to see pop's dust on the fuckin' ground because ma messed up his dose again..."

Bitter growled, lowering herself down to Red's level. "I ain't messing up the damn dose, Sans. I just ain't got that much left! He's supposed to get a fourth of a teaspoon of the powdered mix, three times a day or every eight hours, and it's dissolved in alcohol! Which is why he drinks those damn beers at least three times a day. Or he'll have a spiked cup of coffee or tea, or even a hot toddy at night!"

Red laid down at his mother's railing against him, and he whimpered. "that's not a lot of medicine though ma...just how powerful is it, and what the hell does it even do?"

Bitter gently picked up Red, holding her tiny dog son to her chest. "...A quarter teaspoon regulates his soulpulse, his magi-pressure, and his mental capicatiy...which is why when he's low on his medication, he rambles and...and acts more like his age truly is. I gave him his last dose, and it wasn't even a full fourth of a teaspoon. Unless we can get more, he's...going to continue to degrade in his health, Sans..."

"Then let's not waste time. We'll leave to Fell. Sister...will you be accompanying us?" Verri looked to her sister.

"...Guess I should...Haven't seen the rest of the family in a while...but...should we take the kids? I don't know if I feel right in letting 'em come." Mars was a little conflicted with that.

"Bring them. They'll be of no harm. I promise. Our home has changed since you've last visited, Marrianne." Verri seemed more than happy to arrange for it.

Some time later, they would all be in Underfell. Those who resided in Swap and Alpha stayed behind, since it would be dangerous to invite more people over, even with Verri's protections.

Mars ended up bringing the kids, all three of them staying pretty close. Even for Crimson who wanted to get away from their family, they stayed close by their siblings as they didn't want to get lost in exploring this new world. Rockwell and Ebrima even came, Rockwell mostly to spite his father and Ebrima because she was curious of the world her parents came from.

Tyra followed along as well to keep her younger cousins safe. Her mother stayed behind, not wanting to risk anything with her being back, she didn't have much to go back to anyway.

Edge meanwhile was doing the best he could, leaning against the walker he used. His machine continued to keep chugging along, thankfully fully charged too.

What wasn't good however is that Edge had started to pause and he would start rambling. Before they came, just in case Edge did something insane...well, his robotic arm and leg were the bio-linked ones so they would too change to Blaster Dog Form along with him. In case he decided to change one last time.

Red was in his regular form, walking alongside the group. He glanced to his children along with his wife and he smiled, chuckling a bit. "so...whatcha think about this place, huh?"

They had used the Observator in the new basement lab, which had put them out into the Royal castle, as it was placed there originally.

Kinta sat on his coil, his clawless hands lightly rubbing his very heavy and swollen stomach. He rarely spoke anymore, having the most horrible lisp since his fangs were removed, as well as his venom sacs that lined his jaw.

Removing them caused his slightly rounded jaw to sharpen incredibly, and his cheeks to sink deeper, almost giving him a ghoulish appearence.

He watched as Edge was gazing over the main floor of the castle. They all were going to wait, for Jonathan and Tahi to come and visit. Edge seemed to be just dazed, staring off to nothing. As the minutes ticked by, so did his mental capacity it seemed.

"...w-where's the...the o-old alley c-cat at..."

"Weird...like...really weird..." Jackson seemed a little off put by the way things were.

"It's really dark..." Julia commented and stayed close to her father, unsure of what to expect. Both her and her brother were not sure what to expect since neither of them were trained for survival.

Crimson however was completely on edge, a lot of the training they did do with Boss was starting to come back. They weren't going to lose focus anywhere.

"My father should be here soon. I asked Dar to go and bring them over." Verri assured.

Dar indeed would come into the room, Fell Tahi hanging onto his arm with a wrinkly smile. Jonathan looked annoyed along with his son as they heard Tahi ramble on about something.

"Mother. Please. Yes, Kinta and I are doing well. No. We do not need to give the child a pet...we have more than enough. The clothes we're good." Dar groaned lightly as the headed over.

"Well well well...look what the mediocre cat dragged in. Been a damn while." Jonathan hissed lightly as he looked over at Edge before looking at the rest, "Brought the whole family...?"

"Oh! Doctor! Hello! And look at all these sweethearts...these my grandchildren? Oooh! Hello!" Tahi shuffled over excitedly, Dar having to catch up with her so she wouldn't fall.

Tahi immediately took Red and started squishing his cheeks, giggling happily "My my...this one looks like like my son-in-law...Apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

"Ma...that's because that is Sans. Not your grandkid." Mars sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Edge just stayed seated in his walker, and when Tahi started to squish Red's cheeks he started to let out a softly gasping deep laugh. "Tahi...Tahi, dear, that's... t-that's my boy, Sans!"

Bitter rolled her eyes, looking to Jonathan. "Hello John. There's a couple reasons why we asked you to come here..."

Red whined at Tahi's squishing, his tail starting to wag anyways. As she began to rub his skull, his red magic ears sprang back up and he made a very pleased noise. "...your mom knows just where to rub meeee~"

Bitter put her glove over her face and sighed. "Don't make it weird, Sans. Heya Tahi, it's been awhile since I've seen you..."

The old scientist watched carefully, and he gave John a shaky smile. "I-I hope y-you...don't hold it...over m-my head...b-because of what I did..."

"Oh...hello dearie. Good to see you regardless." Tahi let out a small giggle before patting his head and heading over to see Mars, "My my...look at you...grown so much...surface treating you well?"

"Yeah. We're doing okay. These are your actual grandkids though. Julia, Jackson, Crimes, meet your grandma." Mars looked at the three.

Julia managed a small wave, Jackson gave a small nod and Crimes was...well...Crimes. They weren't sure how to feel about the woman who looked like she could kick ass but was petting the hell out of their weak dad. Tahi didn't seem to care as she went through all three to pinch their cheeks and squish their faces as she did with Red.

"Oh my grandchildren! I remember when you were still in mama's tummy. Yes! Goodness a nice little mix of sweet kits and pups. How cute! I should have made more cookies for today!" She smiled. Jackson was going to start complaining but Tahi hit a good spot and started panting contently.

"Good to see you Bitter, dear. Have you been getting a lot of sun in the surface? You look pale, dear." Tahi noticed the difference in Bitter but..didn't seem to notice she was more ghost than last time she saw her.

"Well...you managed to get rid of that damn thorn at my side called an Overlord. I'll give ya that. Ya still left me dealing with the two pricks called your sons. You're lucky my daughter was so fond of one of 'em...Still think you could have done better, Mars." Jonathan scoffed.

Mars just rolled her eyes, "You say that everytime, dad. Good to see you too, ya old fart."

"It has been quite a while since you've last come. Glad the surface has been treating you well...anyone try dusting you yet..?" Dar looked at his sister before going back to Kinta.

"Unless you count Papyrus, no. But you know him. I still kick his ass if he tries anything." Mars smirked, "Just like you when you tried when we were kids."

"Let's not continue that tradition...shall we...?" Verri gave a slightly nervous smile at that idea.

Kinta held back from everyone else, his stomach huge as he slithered softly closer to Jonathan and Tahi. "You do not deserve what you have been given, Marianne... Then again, you always have liked the dregs at the bottom of the pool I guess..."

Edge took a few more deep breaths as he stood up from where he sat in the walker and came over to Jonathan. "We c-came...cause I need...m-more diprotisol...y-ya got any?"

Kinta looked Edge over, noticing his hands were trembling and that he looked like it wouldn't take much to kill him. It had already been nearly two hours since his last partial dose of it. And nearly four days since the regular dose.

The viper was unusually sweet, as he started to help guide Edge alongside of Jonathan, knowing the old cat wanted to hurt Edge.

"Aww...cute. The worm thinks he's still threatening. How precious. Ya look adorable without your little teeth and claws to back ya up, you overgrown balloon animal." Mars smirked up at the snake, "How about you worry about your lump than my family, huh?"

"Marrianne...Kintaro...please...we are all still family and I rather not have things turn violent. It is not kill or be killed anymore. I've long sinced banned that. Please...Father do you have the medicine?" Verri was really hoping her family would get along.

Jonathan watched Edge, holding back a smirk of his own. Dar seemed to notice the slight twitch in his father's tail and said nothing, letting Kinta do as he pleased and his father to do what he wanted. He knew better than to try and stop either of them.

"I do, actually. One of the only drugs I still make for the damn place here. Can't keep my normal business up...you need it there, old chum?" He pulled out the vial of diprotisol from his pocket, Edge's regular dose too.

He looked like he was going to hand it over, but instead snatched it out last second, "And why would I want to give it to you? After everything ya got me stuck with...after all the bullshit I've had to deal with your mangy mutts called sons...and what ya dragged my youngest daughter to? My eldest here? Ya really think I'll just...h-hand this over!?" He started laughing darkly.

Kintaro scowled, looking to Mars. "Overgrown balloon animal?!" He gently rubbed his large pale stomach, and blushed, looking away. "We're having twins, we just found out..."

Edge had tried to grab for the medicine, and he slumped against his walker, and sighed. "Fine... y-you want to be...like that..."

Kinta smiled softly, his pale clawless hand rubbing Edge's shoulder. "Come on, Johnny...we shouldn't be so rude. Let's help him to the resting room, then we can help him take it... Veronica, why don't you get the rest of the family settled?"

He slithered over to the hallway that led back further into the castle. His large belly occasionally shifted as the two eggs pressed against each other. The eggs were still somewhat rubbery inside him, until he laid them.

Red growled softly, changing to his Great Dane form, as he started to slowly walk behind Edge. "i'm gonna go with him, a'right?"

"Good for you." Mars hissed out, she never did like the snake. "...Be careful, Red...I'll be with my sis and bro...just watch yourself..."

"I'll go too." Tyra volunteered as well, not trusting the snake or the old cat. Ebrima was going to try and go with them but was stopped by her brother. The two just watched Tyra leave with Red, Kinta, Jonathan and Edge.

Jonathan growled at Kinta, "Don't fucking call me Johnny you rotting string of chum." He only continued to follow along back to the castle.

Verri sighed and led the rest into the castle, thinking it was best to get them into a more comfortable area.

Edge went to the designated 'resting room', with Tyra, as the minutes passed by, his eyelights dimmed more and more, his body was shaking still.

Red slowly padded beside Edge, and occasionally he nuzzled his Dad's side, helping him to continue to walk.

Kintaro let out a short hiss, and slithered far behind Edge and the others. His eggs pressed against his chest, and he could feel this heavy pressure in his groin. For the moment, he tried to ignore it, as he started to pull out a dart of his, with the blowgun in his hand.

As they came into the room, Edge could tell he was beginning to waver, his jaw was trembling, his teeth clattering against each other. "Did'ja...d-did'ja see h-how pretty yer...y-yer Ma looked, S-Sans?"

"yeah ma looked really nice, pops..." Red rumbled softly, as he nuzzled his Dad's side slightly.

"O-Oh yeah...s-she picked o-out that...that red dress...r-reminds of what she wore...w-when she first m-met me..." Edge smiled happily, remembering the red work outfit that his wife wore back in the cafe she worked at. Black pants, shoes and a brilliantly red shirt and vest with a deep maroon bowtie.

"She had a c-cigar in her...d-delicate gloved hand... a-and she t-threatened to...t-to burn m-my hand..." His voice was soft, a slight smile across his face. It was hard to tell where he was looking, as he was just gazing towards the floor vaguely.

Tyra helped Edge to sit down, "G'Pa..." She looked over at Jonathan as he came into the room, "What do you want in exchange for the medicine...? Please...he needs it."

"I won't need or want anything out of you or anyone. I just wanna see his dust like the damn fool he is." Jonathan chuckled darkly, "A quick death is too merciful in my eyes...but a slow, painful one fits for his crimes." Jonathan chuckled as he played with the vial in his paw.

"I'll say..I find him quite entertaining seeing him degrade like this." Jonathan was having fun seeing Edge wear down like this.

Tyra didn't really know what to do until Jonathan let out a pained growl. Tahi had come into the room and stepped on her husband's tail, a glass half full of cherry vodka. She took the vial when he was clutching his tail and poured the stuff into the glass, handing it to Tyra. "Have him drink this. He'll turn out just fine, dearie."

Tyra looked at it before taking it and trying to help Edge to drink the mixture.

"You fucking bitch! What the hell was that all about?!" Jonathan growled out, ready to punch at her .

Tahi easily dodged it and smacked her husband with a rolled up newspaper she had in her inventory, "How dare you. Goodness...We helped care for those boys and you had no problem taking Papyrus under your wing. I know you're a sour puss for having been left behind, but that don't mean I share that same feeling. Shame on you!"

Lady looked like she could kill but she never liked the idea. Though she always settled with smacking her husband with a newspaper. Worked as effectively.

Edge was still shaking as he sat down in his walker, his tail drooped behind him, as his natural hand was trembling. He looked to Red, and petted his son who rested on his haunches beside himself.

Red growled, seeing what Jonathan was attempting to do to his father. However before he could stop him or intervene, Tahi did so.

Edge shakily put his mouth to the glass, drinking the cherry vodka with slight gasps. As he finished taking the medicine, he sighed, closing his eyes. "Thanks Tahi...this medicine... it's the only thing keeping me sane..."

Red laid down on his side, whining softly in pain. He stood up onto his four paws and started to crawl out from the room, to get to Mars, scared.

Kinta saw his opportunity to kill Edge, as he lined up his dart shot. Unfortunately, as he went to shoot, his water broke, and he let out a tremendous hiss of pain.

The dart went zinging out from the blowgun, completely missing the target of Edge, as Kintaro went slithering off to give birth to his and Darren's children.

Red however stared at the dart stuck in his side, and he just laid down. Today was just not his day it seemed...

Tyra looked relieved to see her grandfather getting better, but then she saw something zip by her vision, she looked over to see the blowgun Kinta dropped and the dart that was in Red, "UNCLE!"

"My my my...goodness...look at all the hub bub you made, Johnny dear. All this for silly vengence...what would our daughter think?" Tahi sighed and wacked her husband again with the newspaper.

Jonathan growled at Tahi but didn't say or do anything else. He hated and loved his wife sometimes.

"Sans, I wouldn't move anymore. Let me go get Darren, he'll have an antivenom, I'm sure." Tahi assured and gave Red a pat on the head before pulling the dart out.

"Anti...that was venom!?" Tyra looked like she was ready to kill the naga but Tahi did her best to reassure her.

"He'll be paying harshly on his own, dear. I noticed that little trail of water behind him. He's in for a long long time of pain. Right now, I'd go get your aunt and uncle over. Okay?" Tahi patted her shoulder, "You let me handle my husband and friend here. You're quite young, you can find them much faster than I."

Tyra looked at both her uncle and grandfather before deciding to run off to get help. She flew off towards the throne room, hoping that would be the first place to look.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Mars and Dar were drinking tea as they stared at each other with some intensity. Verri was between her two siblings, sipping nervously at how the two were looking at each other and hoping they wouldn't start a fight.

Tyra would end up flying over in a panic, "Aunt Mars! Aunt Verri! Uncle Red needs some help!"

The three siblings turned to the bat-rabbit hybrid who was flying towards them with a mix of emotions. "What? What's going on?" Mars looked worried the moment Red was mentioned.

"The naga shot a dart at him! It had some sort of poison!"Tyra explained as she tried catching her breath.

"WHAT!?" Mars immediately turned to her brother and growled. Dar looked ready to leave as he slowly started to slunk away.

"Now now...Sister...please...Brother! I thought I told you and Kintaro no use of weaponry or poisons!" Verri was more shocked at that.

"Well you see, Verri sister dear...There was a..." Dar got up from his seat and tried to bolt but Mars immediately pounced on him. She tackled him to the ground and started to pull back his arm, causing him to yowl and growl in pain.

"YOU AND YOUR NAGA PIECE OF SHIT ARE SO FUCKING DEAD! YOU BETTER HAVE SOMETHING ON YA, OR ELSE!"

Red laid down, panting in pain as the venom started to course through his body. He growled pitifully, and looked to Tahi in desperation. "...d-don't...don't leave me...where's ma and dad..."

Bitter hadn't gone with them, and the moment she heard that Red had gotten a dart in him, rather than go to see Red; she went searching for where Kintaro had gone off too.

Phasing through the walls and doors, she finally found Kintaro; laboring fruitlessly in their part of the castle. Invisible, she watched him attempting to push out the first egg, gritting his toothless maw; as he struggled to push. Rolling her eyes, she sighed silently, and then forcibly reached her gloves up into Kintaro and yanked painfully; helping to pull the first egg out as it was stuck.

She was from their world, kill or be killed...but she wasn't soulless by any means. The first rubbery egg laid on the floor, and Kintaro had attempted to scream in pain; but his voice was seemingly lost in shock. Soon the second egg came pushing right up against where the first one had settled at. Bitter didn't want to take too much time helping the pathetic man-noodle; so she reached in and yanked out carefully the second egg.

Kintaro was left panting in pain, gasping as he laid there on his side, his tail weakly curled around his two eggs. His already pale skin was seemingly three shades more washed out, as all the color left him when the eggs were forcibly yanked from his womb.

After that was done, she came back to Red's side, and had become visible once again, as she lightly rubbed her gloved hand against Red's cheek. "Ma's here, Sans...it'll be a'right...you're a tough little motherfucka...you'll get through this. You've got your kids, and Mars is carrying your latest cub...ain't you happy to see them?"

"w-what if they...they turn out like crimes...crimson ha-hates me..." Red panted, as he looked up to his mother, red tears gathering in his sockets. "...what...what if they're just like crimson..."

"I won't leave you dearie...haven't done so when you were a little pup...not starting now." Tahi assured gently as she pet Red's head, "Girl will be back soon."

Seeing Bitter come back was a surprise but she didn't mind. What she did mind was seeing Red whimper about her grandchild, "No child hates their parent, dear...they may say such things but..they're children. Still growing. Still learning. You said the same thing about your father...but you just called out to him a moment ago. That say something...?"

Mars was still wrestling Dar, trying to get him to give her the antivenom. "GIVE IT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"NO! G-GET OFF OF ME!" Dar yowled and tried to fight back but to no avail. Verri ended up using her magic to pull the two apart, there was too much for her to handle.

" " She growled out, her eyes going slightly dark as a warning to both. Dar and Mars both quieted down, seeming afraid of the middle child.

"...Darren...give the anti-venom to Mars...and let her administer it to Sans...I will forgive Kintaro for trying to assassinate him...but I will ask for those darts to be confiscated...in exchange that no charges are pulled on him and he's saved from being moved to the dungeons...Mars...enough violence...you may not kill or harm anyone else in this world...am I clear...?" Verri looked at both of them as her eyes went back to normal. She gently let both go after they each managed a nod, even if both of them were suspicious of one another.

Dar gave Mars the antivenom he had on him in cases of emergency, "...Long as he's down there...this place is a prison anyway...but if it means safety...so be it..."

"Thanks a lot...bastard..." Mars took the antivenom from him before looking to Tyra, "Lead the way, kid."

"Right...this way..." Tyra led her aunt off to the resting room where she knew her G'pa and uncle stayed, hoping they weren't too late.

Red's ears flattened to his skull, and he sighed tiredly; feeling incredible pain coursing through his large body. The only reason he hadn't dusted already, was because he was in his Great Dane form, which was larger than his regular and certainly larger than his chihuahua form. His tail slightly thumped as he saw Mars coming in.

By then, Edge had changed to his own dog form, and had laid down beside Red, licking his son's head, trying to give him comfort. As the medicine worked on him, it made it easier for him to change back and forth between his forms. Seeing Mars come in, he whined softly, licking Red's back slightly in worry.

Mars kneeled by Red and took the antivenom's cap off, "I'm here, baby...just hang on okay? This is gunna sting a little..."

She gave him a kiss on the head before taking the syringe and injecting it near his neck, hoping he'd recover. "Stay with me, okay Red Ruff...? Just stay with me...you're okay...you're okay..." Mars whimpered and tried hugging him.

Tahi managed a small smile as Jonathan let out a low growl. Part of him hated this but he didn't voice anything. Cat was just old and cranky.

"...You're damn lucky you got a family who loves you, you old skeleton bastard..." Jonathan huffed, "...and unfortunately got my family to damn love you too."

Dar had gone off to try and find Kintaro, heading to their side of the castle in hopes he'd find him. What he wasn't expecting was seeing Kintaro on the floor with the eggs and looking pale. "Kinta! You...you...are you alright?"

He'd get to his love's side and check up on him and the eggs, hoping they looked okay.

Edge lifted himself up onto his four feet and he glared at Jonathan. "You're really gonna try to make yourself out to be the big man here, you old alley cat?"

He lowered his head, and growled at Jonathan, gently butting his snout against John's middle, harmlessly pushing the old man forward.

Then he laid down, in a show of deference to Jonathan. "Just gimme more medicine...and I won't be eating cat for dinner, yeah?"

Kintaro was dazed, as he curled around the eggs tiredly. "Something...h-helped me...I couldn't push...and they r-reached in, pulled them out...oh my god, oh god it hurt so bad, Darren..."

He still was leaking reddish-tinted magic blood mixed with amniotic fluid from his groin onto the floor. He was helped, but it ripped him from the inside as punishment.

"...Fine...Only because I know my wife and children would want me to...but don't think I've forgiven you, you ratted dog." Jonathan growled lightly before heading off.

Mars sighed and watched her dad go before nuzzling her husband.

"Don't mind him. He'll calm down soon enough. Especially if I bake him a rhubarb pie later." Tahi assured, knowing what cured her husband's sour moods.

Dar pulled out something else from his inventory, a small green vial of green healing magic. He gently gave it to Kinta to drink, hoping that would help ease the pain and slowly heal him. "I'm sorry, love...I'm here now...rest as much as you can...whatever helped...least it's over..."

He started playing with Kinta's hair to help keep him calm, "I am afraid however my sister found out about your little secret weapon...she asked you to hand it over...lest we are given a stricter punishment for going against her law..."

Edge chuckled softly and he padded over to Tahi, laying down beside her, taking care of his oxygen tubing which still lead to his snout. "Thanks for watching my boys...years ago Tahi. Dunno how to repay ya for all that..."

He gently rubbed his muzzle against Tahi's wrinkled face, and barked happily, licking her cheek.

Red let the antivenom work on him, and soon he'd started hacking. Shakily he stood up and took a few steps. Then he vomited out his lunch onto the floor in the corner. After feeling so sickly, he changed to his Chihuahua form and crawled into Mars lap slowly.

Kinta carefully drank the green healing potion, gasping halfway through it in pain. He closed his eyes, and sighed, he pulled his dart pouch off his upper arm, dropping it to the floor. "No more...no more weapons... I'm just... nothing I guess..."

He laid in Dar's lap, tears streaming down his cheeks, his black hair draped over his shoulders limply. "...just a worm...a lowly worm...stuck under the boot of your sister..."

His tail curled around their eggs, his body trembling as he sobbed, his soul cracking nearly in half; but not dusting. He was a broken naga, utterly defeated finally. It took being defanged, declawed and having the poison sacs removed. But he was truly little more than a slithering worm.

His husband Darren was stronger than him. And that was saying something in their world.

"No need for that, Edge dear. They were good boys. Only shame is you didn't see them grow up with me.• Tahi gave a wrinkled smile before patting his head.

She was made to be a mother, and a mother she was to the kids she had.

"Come here..." Mars helped him the rest of the way. She gently picked him up and used a nearby tissue to clean his mouth up.

After that, she gave Red a kiss on the head and let him relax in her sweater. "Better? You okay?"

"That's not true...you are more than any worm..." Dar's heart broke at seeing his husband like this. He gave him a few kisses and tried wiping his eyes.

"...You still are the world to me...you are the father of our children...and the best thing that's happened to me..." Dar whispered between each kiss he gave, trying not to let his own tears fall with him.

He hated being under his sister's rule. It was like he was a child again, only this was a different sister...and he was sick of it.

He took the bag of blow darts and put it in his inventory...one last thing he could do.

Edge settled down, his long tail curling beside his bony thigh. He was still his blaster dog self, his bio-linked robotic arm and leg having shifted to accommodate his change in body. However, despite that, he was still rather weak, his oxygen tubes still within his nasal holes in his snout.

He always enjoyed Tahi's company, and he panted happily at the old cat's petting. Looking to Bitter, he grinned. This old pussy knows how to pet an old hound, huh?

Bitter just rolled her eyes and snuggled up in Edge's natural arm. "You dirty old mutt, don't say shit like that..."

Red had snuggled in Mars sweater, and his laughing could be heard. "gawd, dad you're horrible. but yeah, mars-bar, this is better... thanks darlin."

He poked his tiny apple-head out from her sweater and smiled, his tiny red tongue hanging from his muzzle. "still gotta beat this shit, but at least i ain't poisoned now too..."

In their part of the castle, Kintaro felt so low, but the kisses and the love being heaped upon him from Darren made him feel a bit better. "Even though... I'm lower than nothing...you will stay with this defenseless viper...you truly are weak my love. But...you are stronger than even me now..."

He gently picked up their eggs, and slithered to where they were keeping them, and he nestled the eggs into the incubators. Then he backed away a bit, a trail of reddish-tinged blood followed him like a snail trail on the white tiled floor.

"Anata... I had said that there person's worth is their ability to protect...or be protected. It still stands. Now, instead of protecting... I need protection. Why she won't let us on the surface is beyond me..." He sighed, his clawless hand harmlessly pressing against the glass of the incubator.

"So...she keeps us here. No way to protect. We can only eat her food, she's probably poisoning us to keep us here!" He wrapped his long black hair into a low bun, scowling.

"And all we can do is wait, Darren...but can we do?"

Tahi giggled a bit and went to sit down in a nearby chair. Mars looked over at her mom and sighed, "...Thanks...for...watching over them mom..."

"My pleasure dear. Family and friends are important, as I've said before. Nothing is worth more precious." Tahi smiled and sat back in the chair, letting herself relax.

Mars managed a little smile before nuzzling Red, a low purr escaping her, "...Love ya you old mutt..."

"Smarts can mean more than brute strength, my viper. I've survived this long after all..." Darren chuckled, "But if anyone can make me weak..it would be you."

"...Perhaps I may speak with her to allow us on the surface...though...love...I don't believe the dart to...her in-law's side of the family...was quite the greatest evidence on our part." Dar sighed before coming up behind his love and hugging him.

"...Way I see it there is two ways we can go about this...we either talk with her to seek acess to the surface...or..." His hug got a little tighter around Kinta, "...We force it for ourselves...my only fear is that our children are in danger should we force it..."

Edge curled up around Bitter, slathering her ghostly teacup cheeks with kisses. His bony tail thumped happily against the floor, and Bitter reached up adjusting Edge's oxygen tubes.

Red smiled, his tiny tail wiggling brightly as Mars held him in her hands. "i love you too, mars..."

He kissed all over her cheeks, yipping excitedly. Looking to Mars slightly rounded belly, he leaned down and put his little paws on her belly, patting happily. "i hope our kid is healthy..."

Back in the throne room, Aqua had come plodding out from their bedroom, wearing a set of simple pjs, yawning softly. Despite being overweight already, her belly was quite heavy and swollen with their twin seawater kits. She looked to Frisk and leaned over pressing a gentle kiss to her child's forehead. "You do all your homework, Frisky? Mom's still dealing wit your Uncle and Auntie...oh, I think they're still here. You wanna go see your G'pa and G'ma?"

"Sure they are, babe...they're okay." Mars assured and kissed him gently.

Frisk was talking with the rest of their cousins in the throne room when they were hugged and kissed by Aqua. Hi mom! Yeah, I finished a while ago. Just getting to know my cousins.

They gave her a hug back and smiled, They're here still. I think it would be okay.

"We'll be staying within the castle anyway, Frisk. We wanted to walk around." Tyra assured as the stood by Rockwell, Ebrima, and the triplets.

"yeah...we'll be cool." Rockwell shrugged.

After returning the kiss to her, Red leapt out of her hands slightly, and then crawled up onto her stomach, and smiled happily. "i love you so much, darlin..."

Edge carefully got to his feet, and stretched slightly; as Bitter grabbed his oxygen concetrator. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and hovered next to Edge as he slowly padded out to the throne room; having to duck to get through the door. He was still slowly padding along a bit easier in his Blaster Dog form, but it was still somewhat difficult for him.

Aqua smiled happily, nodding. "Sounds like a plan, kid." She started to lead Frisk towards the resting room; until she saw that Edge was coming out, and her red eyes widened.

"Well, guess your G'pa decided to come join ya'll." She lifted her hand, and lightly petted Edge. "Heya big guy, you look a bit better now that you're in your old dog form, huh?"

Edge lowered his head, and had a smirk across his muzzle as he came over to the children after he was petted. Laying down happily; he smiled brightly. "Mhm...yeah, I'm doing...a lot better, Aquaria."

Mars gave him a few more kisses before he jumped off. She rather enjoy the time with him now than have to deal with the kids. They'd be fine on their own..right?

Frisk was following their mom as Tyra was heading off with the rest when they saw Edge and Bitter. Frisk immediately headed over to go hug their G'pa as they looked amazed at his new form. They'd never seen that before.

Ebrima headed over a bit to give her G'pa a few pats, happier to see him better.

"cool. least we got that going for us." Rockwell mentioned as he headed over.

"So...everything was good with the snake guy and...our...grand..pa? That's what we call the old cat guy?" Jackson asked confusedly.

"That would be him. Don't mind the old grumpy cat. He's a good man, just rather impatient is all." Tahi had suddenly appeared as she was hugging Julia, earning a slight purr from the skelegirl. "You can call me Grandma or Granny if you like, dears."

Red snuggled Mars, and looked to her. "which form you want me in? lover's choice, babe~"

Edge was enjoying all the attention, his large tail smacking lightly against the floor. He nuzzled Ebrima's hand, and purred at the pets and love.

Bitter giggled softly, setting the machine close by Edge. "Don't go to far Edge, you might be your Blaster Dog form, but you're still attached to your oxygen a'right? I had increased the output to seven liters, so it'll work for your larger body."

Kintaro meanwhile had a few last ditch plans in mind, and he had made a few calls. The side entry to their portion of the castle was opened, as Belladonna allowed her parents inside, like she did most days.

Eli came in, and chuckled softly, seeing that Kintaro had laid their eggs. "Pretty interesting...a cat and a snake created eggs..."

His low voice filled their living room, as Kinta slithered alongside of Dar carefully. A smile crossed his humanoid face. "Anata... while you played kiss ass with your sister... I made a new set of friends while on bed rest."

Edmund stepped further into the room, while his high heeled boots clicked against the floor. His dull greenish-red eyelights gazing to the incubators for a moment, before he smiled to Darren. His eyelights didn't leave the young cat as he curtseyed low.

"Just you like this is fine, Red. I like having you all tiny and huggable." Mars chuckled and pet him for a bit before lying on the floor instead to relax.

Ebrima let him nuzzle her. Rockwell stayed nearby to make sure the two would be alright.

"Where's mom and dad? They okay?" Julia looked over at her grandparents, wondering where they did leave off.

"They're in the resting room, don't you worry none. I think I saw Veronica off to take care of a few things with some guards." Tahi mentioned lightly before letting Julia go so she could be with Bitter.

Dar looked over at Kinta in surprise. This wasn't something he was expecting. He did try to keep his composure and sighed, "Well...someone has to...my sister may act kind...but she still has the guild of Headhunters at her disposal. Something happens with her, I'll likely have my dust be used for potions."

He did look slightly unnerved at seeing Edmund again but said nothing, "...I am curious to know what plan you had in mind, my viper..."

Red watched as Mars laid on the floor on her side, and he snuggled right up beside her happily. "aw you always did like tiny things, didn't ya, babe?"

He stood up on his back paws, his tiny front paws on her stomach and he licked her face softly. "i love you babe. even if i don't make it somehow...i just want you to know that i would have broken the barrier myself just to see you happy, marrianne."

The tiny dog felt nauseous again and he went over to the corner, and completely emptied his little stomach once more. Hacking softly; he nearly tripped over himself as he came over to Mars slowly; his tail drooping down.

Edge was still just happy and pleased to be near his grandchildren. He looked over to the triplets and barked to them. "C'mon kids. I ain't gonna bite ya." He knew in this form he was rather monsterous appearing, a mouth full of sharp teeth; his dim red and yellow dual-eyelights gazing to his grandchildren; and he was nearly ten feet tall at his shoulders and around twelve feet long from his snout to his tail.

Bitter gently rubbed behind his bony protrusion, and she smiled softly to Julia; scooping up the little girl. "Heya sweetie, just like Granny said they're in the resting room right now still. Decided to shaft you kiddos off to me and G'pa, hah. So how do you like G'pa being this size, hmm? It's actually more natural for him like this...which is why he's not having so much trouble right now."

In the other part of the castle, Belladonna stepped closer to Dar and then she removed her helmet, grinning a bit. "Pfft. The Headhunters...that old group. Of course she'd still have that ace up her sleeve. And she still has the Founder right in her grasp, doesn't she?"

Edmund nodded softly, looking to his daughter. His voice was soft, a lilting tone to it. "Yes, she certainly does. The old Blaster Dog, Dr. Wing Ding Gaster. One thousand and five years old...he is older than even myself or my husband."

Elihu chuckled softly, and looked to the pair. "We're getting to the surface, or...we're taking over down here, Darren. The monsters deserve another boss monster to be in control, you know."

Edmund giggled softly, as he looked up at his husband lovingly. "Yes, my love. And you, a boss monster, shall lead the way through the barrier and to our own surface. Swap's has reached the surface, and so has Alpha...we deserve it as well..."

Kinta slithered over to Dar, and gently pressed a kiss to his beloved's cheek, smiling. "And we found the old doctor's transporter...in the ruined labs. We found an old friend of ours that can assist us with using it. Dr. Alphys. I've paid her dearly for this ability my love~"

Mars nuzzled him and gently scratched behind his little red gel ears, "Love ya too...don't fucking talk like that though...We've made though tougher...you can beat this cancer's ass too...I'd take on Asgore's fat dumbass anyday if it meant you're okay..."

She let him go moment he felt nauseous again. That look made her worry as she pulled him close, "...I'd do anything...to see you okay..."

"...Remember when we first met...? Swore to the Angel...I thought you were a new pet or toy for me...not a fucking monster..." She chuckled sadly, "...then I thought you were just...saving your hide with my dad's stupid name...but...that night happened...you remember...?"

The night hit her vividly with every detail. The gang of monsters who were pissed at their duped delivery. They tried dusting her but that's what Mars planned to bring them to a trap. A simple plan to make herself look like she was dusted from their attacks before her own trap sprung and killed the three idiots that tried crossing her. Something she learned from her dad and perfected from her annoying younger brother.

She had no idea Red had saw...and the face she came back to when she went home...she never wanted to see him that heartbroken again. That whole thing she saw proved how much Red really cared about her. After that, she only remembered bedroom cuddles and him sticking by her side for days.

Jackson shrugged and headed over to chill with his cousins and G'pa. Crimson kept their distance, not in the mood to converse or interact with anyone. They just stayed in the corner and played on their phone.

Julia did turn to her lion kitten form for Bitter to hold onto her better, lightly giving out a purr, "Never seen him like that. I did kinda wonder where dad learned how to do it though. Makes sense now."

"It is a slow process to get to the surface. So...this plan is either regicide...or we leave to the surface on our own accord. Both we need to be strategic either way. Good to see you have your steps calculated." Dar smiled proudly at Kinta before looking at the older monster couple.

"The old doctor is here...along with the rest of the family. The Old Captain's children, my eldest sister, her husband The Judge, and his children all are residing in the castle. Why the Captain himself is not here is beyond me, but that works to our favor. We have them all to avoid." Dar smriked once he soon got an idea.

Red had coughed a couple times, and he tiredly snuggled against her. "...y-yeah i remember babe...gawd you scared the shit outta me...all of that shit..." He just nuzzled her lovingly, spreading his paws out across her stomach slightly, not wanting to let go of her.

Edge by then was just lazing on his side happily, his tail occasionally thumping in happiness. He had Ebrima, Rockwell and now Jackson snuggling against his side and he was pleased as punch as his grandkids snuggled against his chest and stomach. He turned his large head slightly and nuzzled them each in turn lovingly. "Each of you kids are...so precious to me you know!"

He lifted his head slightly to look to Crimson, and then he lowered his head once again, yawning widely; his old slightly broken fangs being seen. It was clearly evident, even in his blaster dog form that he was old, most likely considered ancient by then, with lots of fine cracks and weathering in his bone; his ectogel still littered with multitudes of scars. His dual-colored eyelights were dim, and his tongue, compared to Red's, was almost dry as he licked his grandkids in a loving fashion.

The dark circles under his sockets showed his age as well, on top of his lack of movement from where he settled down. He was happy, his grandchildren and ghostly wife was near him; it didn't take much to please the old hound dog anymore.

In the other part of the castle, Edmund grinned as he listened. "The old doctor? He is an easy target...his sons however. Even the Judge is a formidable opponent. He may be weak in strength, but sheer determination...he certainly makes up with that."

Eli nodded to what his husband stated so eerily, and he frowned for a moment. "Regicide or brute force...hmm...well considering I'll be taking over...perhaps it won't be so much regicide, as...pushing them out on an extended vacation?"

Edmund giggled brightly, as he looked to Darren. "We simply kidnap them, and punt them through the transporter! Then we can work on accessing OUR surface, Mr. Jae!"

Mars kept petting him, not wanting him to go either, "Didn't know then...I know now though. I won't make a disappearing act for ya. Promise." She gave him a few kisses before settling back down.

"...You think this one's gunna be a boy or girl...? Not going to lie...I could use another girl...a little boy ain't too bad either though." She chuckled before lightly patting her stomach, "...Either way...second time's the charm."

Jackson smiled and patted at his G'pa, completely fine with him being so loving like that. Ebrima was especially loving the attention and nuzzled back despite her normal blank expression.

Rockwell just managed a smile and patted his head before chilling out. He'd take on the peaceful silence while he had it. No time around his dad was worth it.

Tahi had meanwhile decided to strike up conversation with Crimson since they were keeping their distance. "You liking the castle, dear...?"

Crimson only let out a warning growl. But that didn't seem to put off Tahi, she gave a smile in return. "Fiesty one. Goodness...you remind me of Papyrus when he was your age." That attracted Crimson's and Rockwell's attention. Rockwell kept an eyesocket on Tahi as she started talking. Crimson gave their full attention.

"Oh yes. I remember how much he tried acting all tough and scary when he was a little younger than you. Always tried pleasing my husband with making all sorts of traps, got into little competitions for attention with my son and eldest daughter. I would make him cookies and try teaching him cooking, he loved it for a while. But...can't survive off of cooking alone in this world. Well...least before Veronica took as Queen." Tahi chuckled lightly at the memories. She looked like she had only LOVE but, the old cat woman had much more love.

"And how are we to do that? We need human souls to break the barrier...last I checked we only have 2." Darren seemed slightly annoyed with how cheerful Edmund was being but said nothing for Kinta's sake. "As for kidnapping...we need a strategic plan to make sure it works. I don't want to know what awaits us if we fail."

Red tilted his head slightly, his red ectogel ears lifting in curiousity as he gazed to his wife's stomach. Putting his tiny nose to the surface, he snuffled softly; and laid down beside her. "either way is good with me too, babe."

Edge lowered his head, and smiled happily; his oxygen concentrator chugging beside him. Bitter gently held Julia close to her chest, and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "You enjoyin' time with us, hon?"

As Darren rebutted to the older couple, Kinta just was grinning from his human ear to ear over what his husband was stating.

"Oh...my sweet beloved kitten...I've had friends in many places, despite being holed away in the castle with yourself and our beloved children..." He slithered over to a locked drawer and opened it up with what he had stashed away on him, set into a necklace. One of his old long and hooked claws; the only thing that could open said drawer.

Pulling out a thin notebook, he flipped through it; and smiled. "How many have you gotten, Greenburg? The full amount?"

Eli smiled, and pulled out a thin metallic case he carried with him, which had delicate darts nestled inside. "Mhm. We've got all seven now, Kintaro."

Edmund smiled to Darren, smoothing his dress out slightly. "We can break the barrier, Mr. Jae. If you'll assist us in our endeavor? And take your sister out?"

The doll-like skeleton held out the metallic case of darts to Darren, which was a formulation of Kintaro's venom that had no anti-venom available. It was blended with another three different naga's poisons. The only Naga still alive in that mixture was Kintaro himself, it was a death that was irreversible.

"...You...raised my uncle and dad...?" Crimson gave her a confused but slightly interested look.

"Oh yes! Was many many years ago. Your grandfather, the old hound here, left to find a better life. Jonathan, my husband and I, were a bit sad to see him go. Well...he was more angry...but it was justified at the time. What we both didn't know was that he left behind his dear sons too. Poor babies...I went over as much as I could to raise and protect them. Treated them as my own sons...never liked holding grudges. Gaster may have left me but that doesn't mean I keep that same sadness for him onto his children. Such good boys. Very good boys...we had our times. Papyrus adored my husband. Red stayed somewhat close to me but..he was a little distant..always trying to act more like an adult than a child some days. But that was alright. I did my best to teach them what I could..." Tahi smiled bittersweetly at the memory before seeming to look blankly at the wall, "Did my best to love them...as I loved my babies...one out of five...not my best...but I'm glad it worked for something...they're all so sweet...sweet...sweet children..."

Julia purred and nodded at Bitter, but got concerned as she saw Tahi seeming to go into a small trance.

"Impressive." Dar was pleasantly surprised but didn't complain. He took the case of darts and examined them with a small smirk that got larger the more he looked at things.

"...I can perfectly handle my sister...you just need to handle the rest...if anyone can get close to our little queen...it would be me. Afterall...she had always a soft spot for her baby brother." Dar chuckled darkly as he pocketed the darts in his inventory, "You have a deal..."

Red had stretched again, and he got up from snuggling Mars and headed into the main room finally. Seeing Tahi, a smile came across his muzzle and he went over; standing up on his back legs as he rested his tiny paws on her knee. "mom, tahi...i see you're talkin' to my kid, crimson. you're being nice to granny tahi, ain't you, crimes?"

Edge chuckled softly as he saw another group of the guards coming over to him, and he rolled his dual colored eyelights for a moment. He stretched lightly, and got up when he saw one of the Headhunters bringing over an old book in their hands. "What's that ya got there?"

"It's an untranslatable book we recovered, Founder Gaster...could you perhaps see if it's possible to recover it's contents that were thought lost to the ages?" The Headhunter disciple stated softly, as they opened the book for him to look at.

Kinta smiled, as he slithered over to Dar, gently trailing his clawless fingertips along his love's jawline. "Don't I always find a way to make our lives better my Anata?"

His tail curled gently around Darren's legs, as he gave his husband a passionate kiss. After just a moment, he drew his hands up to rub behind Dar's ears. "Just do what you do best, my little subversive sneaky kitten...subterfuge and assassination...we will complete everything else. Soon our children will be on the surface world...warmth...light...everything for the taking..."

Edmund's creepy grin was wide and pleased, as he nestled himself in the crook of his husband's strong arm; leaning lightly against the golem's chest. "Don't you worry about a thing, Mr. Jae; we will complete what's needed, and everything will fall into place."

Mars followed Red abck to the main room to see her mom go into a blank trance of mumbled ramblings. She headed over and snapped her fingers, causing the old cat to jump but go back to normal, "Hmm? Wha...Oh! Hello dear. Marrianne...goodness you've grown so much, dear. You eating well? Would you like something?"

"You've said that...and yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about it, Ma." Mars sighed before looking at Crimson.

"...Yeah...we're fine. she was...mumbling something about you and uncs earlier..." Crimes shrugged before looking somewhere other than at their dad.

Frisk perked up at the sound of a book and decided to try and take a peek, along with Ebrima and Tyra. Frisk was always nosy about monster history and customs. Ebrima and Tyra were mostly the book worms of the family, so any book would catch their attention.

Dar chuckled at Kinta's touch, letting out a low purr as he was pulled into the kiss. "Of course. I won't fail you, my succulent and powerful viper...not to worry."

"I have no worries. Just keep your end of the bargain. And I'll keep mine. The surface is ours as long as we make of it. When do we start...? The sooner I feel that sun, the better."

Red simply nodded, not wanting to really get into it with his child, as he climbed up into Tahi's lap gently.

Edge nodded, as he looked closely at the book the Headhunter disciple brought to him. Flipping a few pages, he chuckled. "This is deep shit, kiddo...where did you really find this?"

The book was in his own language, his own handwriting no less; and it detailed how he'd created his sons, through the use of genetics, black magic and scientific endeavors not thought possible at the time.

The disciple blanched a bit, shuffling to prevent dropping the book. "In the...the abandoned laboratory..."

Kintaro bared his non-existent fangs and in a fit of passion, bit at Darren's neck like he always used to do. When nothing happened this time around, the viper gingerly pulled away, and looked down.

Eli and Edmund were pointedly not looking to attempt to be kind still. Ed just closed his eyes, while he gently nuzzled Eli's chest.

Ed looked towards the floor, realizing that Darren had asked something of them. "...You can start tonight actually, Mr. Jae. Incapacitate Dr. Gaster, we'll go from there..."

Tahi smiled and pet at Red, happy to have him around again. She always knew what spots to get him that he loved best.

Ebrima was still getting used to her grandfather's writing, so she understood bits and pieces. Frisk looked completely lost on what it was saying. Tyra seemed to grasp it as she understood, having been studying her grandfather's work from time to time.

"What are you going to do with it, G'pa?" Tyra seemed interested in what was going to happen. Ebrima tried taking the book from the disciple so they wouldn't drop it. Whatever it was, it seemed important.

"Very well...tonight it is. We meet at the lab to finish this endeavor." Dar promised, happy to see he'll get something. Feeling Kinta bite at him but no fang to nudge at his neck, he stiffened but grew concerned. It really wasn't the same, but that didn't seem to stop him from gently patting at Kinta's face.

"Tis not the end of the world...least if all goes well...we'll have a better beginning. For us and the children. Until then...shall I make something for the both of us...? You've had quite the day." Least he could do while he waited for his next move was to pamper his husband.

Red soon was laying on his side in Tahi's lap, his back leg lightly jiggling as she pet him in all the right spots, his gel ears standing up and slightly moving in happiness.

The disciple started to make a jerking movement with the book, until Edge growled. They then let Ebrima hold the book, with a low bow. "M'sorry, Founder Gaster..."

Edge chuckled slightly, then he looked to Tyra and outright laughed happily. "...Gonna prolly just place it in my library honestly. It's how I created my boys, and it has some of my first spells."

The disciple seemed excited when he spoke of 'first spells' as they'd thought, when they heard Edge mumbling quietly. "Founder Gaster?"

Soon, Edge's oxygen concentrator began beeping slightly before he could finish the spell. He laid down, looking exhausted. "...Don't be...scared...I'll be...alright, yeah?"

Kinta thought for a little bit, as he circled his husband. A brilliant smile crossed his lips, and he laughed. "Dinner for both of us?"

"Surely you jest... you've already eaten, Darren..." Kinta's slit-irises narrowed as he glared to Dar. "...but I'll let it slide, because I love you so..."

"As to what I want?" He darted forward, almost seductively curling around Dar's feet again. "Surprise me!"

He had noticed that the Greenburg's had left, but he made no outward sign of it. No wonder the naga viper was on edge and stressed, most times if you wish stuff to happen...it did, and it almost always backfired if one wasn't careful.

"Interesting. It would be good to keep it around just in case. You never know what information could fall to the wrong hands." Tyra warned gently.

Ebrima didn't seem to mind, she just held it for her G'pa. She couldnt read most of what was on it anyway, but the fact that this held how her father and uncle were made intrigued her.

"Goodness, that old thing? I remember when you were first talking about it with Jonathan." Tahi giggled lightly as she kept petting Red. Mars couldn't help but sneak a picture of her husband in that state, thinking he was cute.

"That might mean the thing needs charging. There an outlet around?" Jackson heard the beeps as he looked around. Frisk was the one who ended up getting up from their spot to plug the machine in. Kid knew their way around the castle so they knew where things were.

"Truth be told, no. I haven't love. Just a bread roll to hold me while I fetched my parents. I won't overeat, I promise. If I say for two, they'll allow me to make a larger portion in the kitchen." Dar chuckled before pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Whatever you desire, my viper...I'll make it so." He smiled a bit and led Kinta over to the kitchen in the side of the castle. There used to be chefs there, but due to the fact that Dar liked to cook and some workers were fearful of Kinta, no one was really using it. Since the removal of the naga's claws and fangs, there have been a few brave ones that would take in the kitchen to make odd couple their meals unless Dar took over.

Dar wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling a bit stressed about this whole proposal. But the hope that he could get a better life for his family...that kept him going. The cooking would keep his mind busy until he had to find his sister and start their plan.

Edge managed a soft chuckle, nodding. Bitter hovered near the old hound dog, making sure his nasal tubes were fixed well, and she rubbed his head, smiling.

Once his machine was plugged in, some of the color came back to his bones, and he sighed, his eyes re-focusing easily. "...Yeh, it's just my old journal on the boys...along with kinda...some original spells I'd written. Some of them even Veronica and Shade don't know yet..."

Red sat in Tahi's lap, his little bony tail wagging rapidly. Bitter gently stroked her son's tiny head with a gloved finger. "Tahi, he's such an old man baby dog isn't he? Those big eye sockets and tiny little head!"

The tiny old dog was quite pleased with the attention he was getting, and he barked and yipped excitedly, his little red gel tongue hanging from his muzzle. He'd long since shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in a white stained tank top and shorts.

As he laid on his back, the dark black spotting of his cancer could be seen in his stomach, which was larger than normal, despite him in his 'normal form' having a bit of a pot belly.

Kintaro thought as he was led into the kitchen by his husband, and a soft smirk crossed his face. He knew his midsection was still very soft and he'd be able to trick the old doctor and his wife most likely.

"Stuff me, my love...make me look as big as before. I need to not eat for nearly two weeks, if we can manage it..." Kinta hissed out silkily, as he trailed his fingers down Dar's neck.

"You'll be getting Veronica, and I'll get the old doctor Gaster..." Kinta murmured, as he saw a bowl of meatloaf in the fridge and he began to eat it cold, as he was famished.

"All the more reason to keep it safe, G'pa." Tyra warned lightly before kissing his cheek.

Jackson gave a thumbs up to Frisk once he saw Edge was acting normal again. Frisk nodded back and rejoined, not wanting to miss another moment.

Tahi didn't seem to notice it, her sight wasn't the best with her old age. Mars noticed it though, but she was trying to pretend she didn't.

"Old man he may be but I think he's still my baby. Isn't that right, Sans dear?" Tahi smiled and patted him before stopping. Her hand was getting tired from all the repetitive movements.

"Your wish is my command, my snake." Dar chuckled before shivering at Kinta's touch. That's all he needed to get right to cooking.

He'd make quite the buffet for his love, all ready to eat whenever the naga pleased. He wouldn't notice the smell of the food would attract someone over.

She was looking for him all day and he gave her the clue she needed.

Edge purred gently at the kiss from Tyra, and he sighed along with nodding. "Yeh, I'll put it in my inventory then..."

After he put it into his inventory, he yawned and laid easily onto his side. With the increase in his height and length; it managed to make him appear even more slender than usual. His red and black striped sweater hung off of him.

Red laid on his back still and he sighed happily. Through his red ectogel middle, the black area had seemed larger than it had been the week before. "old man? eh, i guess so. yeah i'll always be yer baby, tahi..."

He snuggled against Tahi's middle and smiled in a pleased fashion. More of his tank top slid upwards, revealing more of the dark blackened area.

Kinta meanwhile had soon begun to gorge himself, a slight blush across his cheeks. After he'd eaten nearly half the buffet, he leaned back on his coil, running his hand over his stomach in a blissful state.

Tyra gave her G'pa a pat on the head, seeming worried about him. She tried to keep hopeful for him though.

Tahi nodded and smiled before finally noticing the blackened area, "Hmm? Oh Sans dear...did you get dirty? What's that little black spot on you?" she tried focusing on it, unsure of what it really was. Stain was the best option she had with what she could see.

"Uh...oh...we're...working on that, Ma. It's..not a stain. We got a plan for it though...right Red...?" Mars seemed really relucant to talk about what was going on with Red to the old cat. She had no idea how she would react to the truth.

Dar finished the food and watched his husband gorge himself, feeling pride in seeing how happy his husband looked at he ate. Made everything worth it for him.

What he wasn't expecting was seeing his sister come into the kitchen. He froze in place, unable to figure out what she wanted or what to do.

"Hello you two. I was looking everywhere...I should have started with the kitchen of all places." Verri gave a lighthearted laugh, "Shame...i wanted to invite you both to a family dinner with the rest. But if you had your fill, that's alright."

"That's all there is? An invitation?" Dar looked suspicously at his sister. Part of him wanted to dart her right now. There were no guards, no headhunters that he could sense...he could take her down right now and there if he wanted. But he wanted to move accordingly.

"Well, not just that. I wouldn't be looking around the castle just for an invitation to dinner. I had more news to give you...a gift really...especially after everything I've had done to Kintaro...My apologies by the way, brother in law. People were calling for stricter punishment before the three strike rule was implemented. I wanted to show mercy to you...you are family after all, and carrying children. I never want dust to fall on these floors again..." Verri gave a small warm smile to Kinta, hoping it shown she held no hard feelings towards him.

Edge murred at Tyra's patting, closing his eyes a bit, as his tail thumped gently. Bitter had a light frown across her face, as she rubbed Edge's chest comfortingly, while cradling Julia in her long gloves.

Red covered his face with a paw, and whined. "yeah, mom...we got a plan, don't cha worry 'bout me none. i'll be fine."

Kintaro had risen from his coil and was continuing to gorge finely gleefully on the food, with a large wedge of cake in his hands, partially eaten.

Swallowing the cake piece whole, he looked to her curiously. "S-S-Show mercy?"

He slowly slithered over to the last thing on the table, which was a carved watermelon filled with other fruit pieces. The coral naga didn't regard his sister-in-law in the least bit.

Before they did anything, he wanted to finish the food he'd wanted to gorge on. Unhinging his jaw, he swallowed the filled watermelon whole, swallowing it with a pleased expression across his face. His stomach bulged out, almost obscenely large by then.

He hissed in a pleased manner and had the widest grin.

In the other part of the castle however, Edmund had been making his way closer to where Gaster laid. The old hound dog was in his sights, and he began to influence things differently.

Edge soon began to drool at the mouth, his sockets drooping down tiredly.

Julia watched her G'ma pet her G'pa. She seemed a little concerned at seeing him drool as she pulled out a handkerchief from her inventory to wipe it off.

Ebrima looked up at the old hound until she felt something...different. She didn't receive the same harsh training as her eldest brother and cousin did with her father, but she had training in other means. All she knew was something was off...and it wasn't good.

"Alright dears. I trust you. Done take good care of yourselves, hmm?" Tahi commented lightly before settling in her chair. She knew something was up but said nothing...for now.

"Yes. As a peace token to you both...I managed to get this approved during my trip to the surface." Verri turned her back to pull something from her inventory.

Darc could have taken that opportunity to kill her right there. She had her back turned, perfect shot of her neck to blow the dart in. But something was stopping him from getting the dart out.

That something would be the gleam of an official golden seal.

Verri pulled the document out and handed it to Dar. "Congratulations. You, Kinta, and the children are free to live on the surface! Granted, all I ask is that you be on your best behavior there...but other than that, you are free to move!"

Dar was...shocked as he took the document. He read it a few times, over and over. This wasn't a fluke or fake. He actually got what he wanted...

And that made everything all the harder for him...

Edmund continued to fry Edge's mind, his deadpanned eyelights gazing to Edge from where he was hidden. The old hound would be soon reduced to nothing.

Edge was muttering under his breath, as a shell of resistive magic appeared around them all, stopping Edmund's magic thankfully. He licked tiredly at his drooling muzzle, panting in confusion.

Kintaro almost was going to make the move for Darren, to wrap Verri up in his coil. Until he saw the gold seal on the document.

He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. They had to abandon their plan now. What they wanted was achieved, and they had no need to kill her now. Let her have her smelly wife and idiotic human child.

They had what they wanted now.

"G'pa...? Are you alright?" Tyra seemed worried as she kept wiping drool from him, "Maybe we should get you some rest. Frisk...is there a guestroom we may have for him...?"

Frisk gave them a happy nod, willing to lead to a better room for the old hound to rest.

Ebrima sensed the magic and tapped at her brother's shoulder 3 times. Rockwell immediately got on guard, knowing what that signal meant.

"...Thank you...sister...this...this is wonderful..." Dar's hands shook as he held the paper. Verri just smiled and hugged her shaking brother, figuring that he was overwhelmed with the news.

"I believe there is already a few houses ready to be moved in, so you can leave at anytime. Perhaps wait until the eggs are born. Be best you didn't put too much stress on the children while they're in there." She gave him a firm hug and went to give one to Kinta too before heading off.

Dar still froze as he debated on what to do. If she dies...they could lose their summonce...and their lives as a result. His sister always did her best to be there for him, even when he fought for others' attention...like his father's.

...He decided to warn her.

"SISTER! WAIT!" Dar ran off to go catch her before it was too late.

Edge continued to pant softly, and when he saw the large figure moving in the corner of the large room towards the farthest hallway, he let out a thunderous bark, shakily leaping to his feet.

Bitter's eyes widened, as she saw the oxygen tubing fall from her husband's snout. "Gaster, what are you doing?!"

"Disciples, t-to my side!" He growled, seeing the dark figure having stopped in their tracks, still far away from Veronica. "S-Sans!"

Red leapt from Tahi's lap, growling almost cutely, until he'd changed to his normal form once again, and he was at his father's side, despite his pain. "something smells like dust and rubbing alcohol... it's the fuckin greenburg's i bet..."

Eli heard the commotion and he frowned, readying his preferred weapon, his old red eyes focusing on Veronica who was still at the end of the hallway.

Edmund gently leapt down from the rafters, his dress fluttering softly around his legs.

Kinta had a sudden change of his soul. The motherly instinct tugged at him, as he slithered down the hallway, he had to protect his children's future.

It all happened so fast, unfortunately.

Eli's hacksaw cut into Kintaro's side, instead of it striking Veronica in her head like he'd attempted to do so. A pained hiss came from him, as he laid on his back, the wound slowly leaking magiblood onto the floor.

Rockwell got to his feet and summoned a metal pole to his aid as Tyra pulled out her scythe, ready to fight if needed be.

Crimson's training ended up kicking in as they too drew their clawed knives out and followed their cousins to protect themselves but...protect a little something else they had deep inside.

"CRIMES! THE HELL!?" Jackson saw their sibling rush out with their cousins. Julia rustled out of her G'ma's arms and changed back, "What do we do?"

"Stay the hell here! Don't run off! Let the adults take care of it! Those kids are going to get themselves killed if they're not careful!"Mars hissed out before going to chase them back over.

Veronica was going to see back to her family when she felt something wrong. All she noticed then was Kinta blocking her way and him hitting the floor as Eli attacked him. She let out as gasp and took a step back as Dar only managed to catch up too late.

"KINTARO!" Dar immediately ran over, "SISTER! YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Verri didn't look like she was going to go however, magic slightly sizzling from her paws, "How...dare you..."

Before Verri could try anything, a clawed knife was thrown at Eli's shoulder. Crimson had their teeth bared in a smartass grin, "HEY OLD TIMER! HOW ABOUT YOU DO THIS SHIT FACE TO FACE INSTEAD OF BEING A FUCKING COWARD, HUH? HIDING IN THE DARK LIKE A FUCKING COCKROACH!"

Verri did use some reflecting magic to further protect Kinta while Crimson was making the distraction. Rockwell and Tyra were right by the skele-cat hybrid's side in no time, along with Mars. Mars didn't look any pleased with seeing in what's going on.

Kinta managed to open his eyes, and he gazed to Darren. "A-Anata...I...I want our...our babies to see...to see the sun...please...please make sure...I just...wanted to be a...a good okaa-san..."

Edmund screamed in pain, as he slumped down on the floor, suddenly very disoriented and bad off. Eli was in pain, but he ignored it as he picked up Edmund into his arms.

"Eddie... Bubbala, no dear..." Eli was soon picked up and separated from his love by Verri's black smoke magic.

All it took was a few minutes, and the shadow magic had continued to do it's work. Eli and Edmund were reduced in their mental capacities, and for safety's sake, Eli was crippled as well, with his spine being painlessly broken.

Eli was soon laid on his side after the magic worked on him, and Edmund, although he could still move about, he was crippled more mentally than Eli had been.

It was too little, too late as Belladonna had made her way towards the throne room gripped in fear. "Mater! Abba!"

Edmund looked to Verri, his reddish-green eyelights wide and innocent. "...Who are you d-dearie? You're a...a b-beautiful little lady..."

Red watched as he then came back to see how Edge was doing.

Edge had his eyes closed in exhaustion, but he chuckled softly hearing how Edmund was reacting. "Sounds...likes he's kinda g-gone yanno...whatcha gonna do with them?"

"You will be my love...please...you will be..." Dar focused hard to heal him, boy wanting to lose his husband. "We'll have a big house...all the food you can eat...perhaps make that little tea house we both thought of...our children slithering and playing about in the kimonos my mother made. All under the warm sun...we'll both be there..." he was doing his best not to start crying.

Tyra stayed by Edge's side with Rockwell. Mars just managed to make it as she checked up on the kids, "Are you guys fucking nuts?!"

"Sorry Aunt Mars." Rockwell felt a little bad for leaving like that.

Crimson didn't do much as their dad had them. They did turn to him with a slightly annoyed but unsure look, "Uh...Dad...? You can let go now...I'm cool."

Verri finished her work and let them down gently. She herself took a knee after focusing too much on the black magic she used, "...T-There..."

"Verri! Darz!" Mars finally noticed her siblings and ran over to check on the two.

"H-Help him...please..." Dar was already shaking as his magic wasn't working as well as he wanted it to. Mars took over instantly, that seeming to help the naga better as Dar focused on Verri.

"You are looking at your daughter...Mr. and Mr. Greenburg. Ms. Belladonna...meet your parents...I hated to do this but they attacked and I could have done much...much worse. Tell me...did you know of this plan of theirs...?" Verri hissed lightly as Dar tearfully held onto her.

Kinta had a shaky smile across his face, as he held onto Dar's hand for as long as he could. "H-Hai...oh...oh t-those kimonos...they'll...be so pretty..." His voice was ragged, as it had begun bleeding once again, the slash having reached from his skin down to his scales on his side; his already pale skin was quickly losing it's color. The red, black and yellow bands of his tail appeared even more pale than normal.

Edge was laying down, panting in tiredness. The prior attacks by Edmund still were effecting him, and he was confused and honestly a bit scared, but he tried to hide it; as Bitter had come over, having picked up Julia once more into her long gloves. Hearing Mars, he picked up his head and licked his muzzle in a nervous fashion.

Red gently put Crimson onto the floor and nodded, looking to Edge still. "a'right...jus wanted to make sure you were okay, crimes..." He looked to Edge, a worried expression across his face as he whined a bit. "pops, are you okay?"

Edge panted softly, laying down flat onto the floor. He was breathing heavily by then, his shallow, rasping breaths easily being heard. His red tongue hung out from his muzzle as he breathed; and he occasionally looked around the room, as if making sure his family was still near him for some reason.

Belladonna had removed her helmet, and took a few steps towards her mother. Edmund was seated on the floor; his legs splayed in an odd direction; one hand gripping his dress, the other Eli's hand. He seemed lost, confused and very very senile. Eli could not move his legs, nor anything below the waist; and he just laid there, still slightly in shock over the entire thing, greenish-red blood trickling in a puddle on the floor from his shoulder.

"Our d-daughter? We have...a little girl...oh, Bubbie we have our baby girl Bell-Bell with us..." Eddie quietly spoke, his usually dull eyelights sparkling to genuine hearts seeing his daughter.

Belladonna came over to Edmund, nearly falling to her knees in surprise. "...what would be my punishment...if I was a conspirator, my lady?" Her voice was hollow as she spoke, her eyelights gone.

She didn't seem to really move, even as Edmund pulled his eldest daughter closer to his chest, fawning and doting on her lovingly, while he muttered and mumbled about what they should do, and what he believed her Abba had been doing lately. Which sounded much like simply running a charity medical service...not the atrocious things that the infamous Dr. Greenburg had always done.

Mars kept focus on healing Kinta, "Bro...you got a healing potion on you? I'm trying here..."

Dar just threw her a vial and handed it over. Mars tried giving it to Kinta to help heal him.

"...Yeah...I gotcha...we're...we're good..." Crimes sighed. Tyra decided to try and help Edge back with his oxygen tank, having flown it over along with Frisk's help. She got him plugged in, hoping that would help.

"...If you are a conspirator...then you are going to be given a new job, Ms. Greenburg. Congratulations...you are now the new spokesperson for advocating elderly protection and care. You will be helping me make sure elderly are well taken care of and kept from being murdered here in the Underground." Verri said it matter-o-factly with a small smile. That smile held a lot more than her good intentions however...

"Acts like this are considered treason...Ms. Greenburg...I could make this much...much worse...Now...unless you wish to play this act in a different way...what do you say about this new position, hmm...?" Verri didn't dare leave her eyes from Belladona as she slowly got up.

Kinta shakily drank the healing potion and gasped softly; laying back down against the floor. "D-Domo arigato, Marrianne...I...oh it...it still hurts, b-but the bleeding...thank god I already had the eggs..."

Edge's raspy and ragged breathing soon calmed down slightly as his oxygen concentrator had been plugged in, with Bitter putting the tubes back in his nose. Bitter gently kissed Edge's cheek, rubbing his back. "Gaster, you okay? What happened even?"

He looked to Bitter and lowered his head slightly, letting out a whine. A few moments later, he looked to the rest of his family, as a slight blush crossed his cheeks. Without responding, he reached out; nabbing Red by the collar of his jacket. Holding his eldest son between his front paws, he began to groom him weakly.

Regardless of what was going on around them, Eli just stared at the ceiling. Edmund however was cutesily trying to see just how he could stand up and get his daughter to join him. But to where he was going, he had no clue.

Belladonna gently held her mother's hand to keep him from wandering off and she sighed. "...What color dress would you prefer me to wear when I address the people...as the Chancellor over Elderly Affairs..."

"Just shut up and relax...it's gunna hurt a while until I finish." Mars sighed and kept at it even after Kinta finished drinking the potion.

"You feeling better, G'pa..?" Tyra looked at him worriedly. She saw him take Red and start licking him, not helping her worry much.

"That I'll leave up to you, Ms. Greenburg...Though I do suggest nothing black or red. We want to advocate change...that includes this silly uniform getup the previous Royal left." Verri assured before calling for guards, one carrying a wheelchair for Eli.

"I'll have them help you take your parents home. They'll soon be the first to try out the new elderly care home that I want built and trialed" she smiled as two guards carefully helped Eli onto the wheelchair.

Dar stayed by Kinta's side as soon as he saw his sister was fine. He tried to use his little healing magic along with Mars's to try and help Kinta. He wouldn't last long but he's run on pure determination to make sure Kinta was going to turn out okay.

Kinta weakly nodded, as he laid back so Mars could continue to heal him. Thankfully it was starting to work fully, and he let out a hissing groan, closing his eyes.

Edge soon finished with his grooming, as Red had changed to his chunky little Chihuahua form, and his much larger parent just laid beside him.

Red looked to Edge, licking his bony cheek with his little red tongue. "pops, ya a'right? c'mon, say something dad...puddin was asking ya something..."

Edge opened his eyes slightly, letting out a huff softly. His eyelights gazed to Tyra, a senile innocence behind them. "W-Where are we, Puddin?"

One of the Headhunters came to Edge's side and softly rubbed his shoulder. They looked to Verri, shaking their head gently. "Ma'am... he's been afflicted...how shall we help Founder Gaster?"

Belladonna just simply nodded, as she continued to hold her mother's hand. Edmund gazed about the room, a slight smile. The elderly skeleton didn't know where he was, but he was happy to be with his daughter.

Eli let out a soft groan at being moved, and he patted his lap for Edmund to sit with him.

Mars seemed to relax once she saw Kinta was healing. Dar has a hopeful smile before he ended up passing out from magic overuse. He hadn't tried healing magic since he was 10, having given up practicing it since his dad wanted to have him focus on toxins.

Tyra held her G'pa, not liking how that sounded. "...W-We're in the Underground, G'pa...remember...?"

Frisk headed over to their mother's side and hugged her, figuring the both of them could get comfort. Verri held her child close before looking to the Headhunter, "...It's getting late. Let's have him and the rest of our guests settled into a room for the night. We'll have them return to the surface in the morning..."

"Sis, you kidding me?" Mars looked over at her in shock.

"No. I'm not kidding. Having all of you here was dangerous. All of you need to go back home...Moment Darren and Kinta are awake, I'll ask them about why this happened." Verri sounded deeply serious but troubled. Afraid her family would be hurt more.

"...You are free to go...Ms. Greenburg...take your parents and go home..."

Edge looked to Tyra, blinking slowly for a moment. "Naw, naw we...ohh, Caddy and Paps, got us to the surface and all..."

Bitter gently hugged Edge, her glove running down his cheek. "Yeah, Gaster...but we're back home, we're in Fell...we came through the Observator..."

Red got up and had walked alongside of his Dad, changing back to his normal form along the way. He lightly rubbed his Dad's back, stepping away from him.

He went over to Verri, and looked down to Frisk, wondering if he should say anything at all.

Belladonna stood, her face just barely hiding her anger. She took a step forward, and suddenly found she couldn't move, her body gripped in red magic. "What?"

Red stepped forward, his working eyelight nearly smoking, as he glared at Belladonna.

" w."

Belladonna tried to protest, but her mouth was suddenly quieted as she gripped at her throat, the breath squeezed right from her.

"you and your parents...you are lucky veronica is as kind as she is. if it was me still?" Red was growling as he spoke, stepping close to her.

"you'd be dust where you stand for what you did."

He then hurled Belladonna across the room, and turned around, changing to his Great Dane form. "mars, get the cubs, we're guiding dad to the observator. we ain't staying here tonight. i'll contact the cream puff an' his wife...they'll help us."

Bitter flew in front of Red, her pointed mouth set in a deep scowl. "Comic Sans Gaster! I cannot believe you! We ain't going home now, it's fuckin two am back in Swap! We're staying here, then we're going home!"

Red barked loudly, daring Bitter to respond. "ma! no! don't you see how fucked up pops is?! the smartest monster i know, and he's so gone... he's..."

Bitter didn't move, but she pressed her gloves against his face as red tears streamed down his cheeks. "Maybe he ain't gone all the way...but baby pup... it's too much for him. Just be here for your pops, a'right?"

Red leaned forward, licking his mother's face lovingly, whining softly. Soon he padded over to Edge, laying down beside his father. In his Great Dane form he was almost as large as Edge was, but it was clear that he was much younger than his ancient father.

Tyra hugged onto her G'pa, trying not to whimper for what happened. Rockwell didn't say much but stay close, like he needed to be.

"It will only be for the night. I assure all your safety..." Verri promised before looking in shock as Red took Belladonna in his magic.

Crimson and Rockwell also looked surprised as they saw what Red did. Rockwell however started smirking, like he knew his uncle did it better. Crimson watched their dad, part of them impressed and amazed that they dad did have that kind of power, but also confused. Why did he hold it off so much...? Why did he play weak?

"Sans! Enough! I have banned 'kill or be killed' for years now! I won't enforce it, and neither would you or anyone else! I respect you as my sibling and as The Judge but I will not stand anymore violence!" Verri reprimanded, already starting to get tired of everything.

"...l-let's go...e-e-everyone's h-ha...had...e-enough..." Frisk weakly spoke, their voice hoarse and broken sounding from underuse. Verri held her child close, worried for them along with the rest of the family.  



	2. Chapter 2

Bitter led Edge to his feet, holding his oxygen concentrator on her invisible shoulder. "Sans...I'm disappointed in you." Without waiting for a response, she watched as the old hound dog slowly plodded beside her, with Tyra leading him as well to the guest bedrooms.

The Headhunter disciple followed slowly to a point, then they turned and looked to Veronica. "Ma'am...a word with you please?"

It was evident that she was a dog monster, white with gray patches. She was the eldest daughter of the Dogi Guard couple, Dogaressa and Dogami. Her name was Lillian, and her pale yellow eyes stood out amongst most monsters with their red eyes.

Red laid down after Verri's chastising, and he whined softly, as a rip of pain went through his abdomen. A polyp of his cancer had ruptured, and was causing him severe pain. "yeah yeah...mmmm..."

He drooled slightly in pain, and pawed at his snout, wiping the drool off messily with the sleeve of his jacket he wore.

Belladonna quietly led her parents back home, pushing her Abba's wheelchair, and making sure her mother stayed in his lap where he sat.

Mars sighed and finished with Kintaro. "I'll deal the rest here, sis. Do your thing."

Verri nodded and gently patted at Frisk's head, "Stay with your aunt until you see mom...okay? I'll be back soon." She gave them a kiss on the head before following Lillian.

Frisk watched their cat mom leave before sticking with Mars. They even stayed put when Mars ran over to check on Red.

"Sans? Sans?! Red Ruff! What happened?!" Mars immediately got to him and tried to look him over, "...Fuck when we get home...we're getting the Alphas' asses on this. You hear me?"

Crimson backed up a bit before running off to grab their siblings over. They didn't like the way things were going.

Lillian led Verri down a side hall, after opening the panel. "You know that we try our best to stay kind and humane, Verri. Founder Gaster is senile now, due to the attack from Edmund Greenburg...your Reflector Magic wasn't quick enough I'm afraid."

Her eyes met Verri's, a saddened expression crossing her face. "You and Shade both know Founder Gaster's final plan for his life...would you believe he would want to go through with it still? We would need The Captain..."

She pulled out a book from her cloak, and pressed it into Verri's hands. "Don't let the council know I found this. I've searched the Ruined Labs, Dr. Alphys is no more...it was self defense my lady, I assure you. I performed restriction binds on her, and she dusted herself. She never trusted us or you. Claiming you were the one to entice Founder Gaster to leave...but...The Judge, he is unstable. What they call cancer...is a dark magic taking over him."

Red groaned softly, as he laid on his side. The black began to spread throughout his usually crystal red ectogel.

After everything that has been going on, Aqua had slept soundly. Until she heard Bitter and her ranting as she cleaned up Edge in the bedroom with Tyra's help. Apparently Edge had gotten sick, all over his sweater, so Bitter helped to clean him up, while Tyra got the bed ready for the old dog.

Aquaria was waddling down the hallway, when she saw Frisk and smiled a bit, a bottle of salt water in her hand. "Heya Frisk, what's going on sweet thing?"

Her red eyes gazed around the room and she sighed, taking Frisk's hand. "Let's get to bed, huh? You wanna see your siblings swimming around in my tummy? So uh, what's up with short stack over there?"

Red was shivering as he laid there, his head in Mars lap. With a deep cough, he changed to his Chihuahua form, still trembling. His entire stomach, from his crotch to his rib cage was pitch black by then.

"I know...I had a feeling. It is a power I am still learning to perfect and control...I take some responsibility in that." Verri looked stressed and tired, the true face of how much was going on with her ruling.

"And yes...we know of his plan...perhaps but...We can't do it...not now. Not with everyone like this. I know Bitter too...she'll fight to keep him alive, thinking he can improve. I'll talk with her, Shade, and the brothers...see if this is where we implement those plans...never easy losing family..." Verri looked at her hands, mentally reminding her she still had more to do.

She'd take the book and look through it, "I believe you...but if what you say is true...perhaps Shade and I can-..." before she could say much, she heard her sister scream. "Angel be merciful...Lillian...Call Shade and the Captain now. I'm afraid we'll need them now instead of later. Go!"

Mars was desperately trying to heal Sans as if that would help the black stay contained. "Red! Fuck Red! Hang on! What the hell's going on?! Sans! God don't fucking die on me! I can't fucking lose you!"

Frisk sniffled and hugged their mom tight, shaking heavily as they did so, Something's wrong...Grandpa's hurt...Uncle Kinta too...Mom almost got dusted...and...I don't know...I'm scared...

Lillian rushed off, set to call Shade and Boss to go and seek Dr. Brewer to use the Observator to come to Underfell due to an emergency.

Edge was laying in the bed, in his normal form, as he looked to Tyra. "Pu-Puddin...how...how old a-are you again?"

Bitter was simply nestled on the bed near Edge's head, as she rubbed his old, broken skull. She had a feeling what was going on, but it scared her.

Red's eyelights were gone, as he panted in pain. "i don't...wanna go no ways..."

It only took about twenty minutes, but Shade and Boss had come to the castle, worried about what was happening. Boss had dressed in his old uniform, and looked quite intimidating as he strode into the main hall of the castle where nearly everyone was congregated at.

"I HEARD OF BROTHER AND FATHER FALLING ILL... MY QUEEN WHAT'S HAPPENED? I KNEW THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE COMING BACK HOME..." Boss exclaimed, as he looked around.

"...I'm 16, G'pa...remember...?" Tyra asked gently as she made sure he was comfortable.

Verri left as Lillian did, rushing off to help Mars as best as she could. She led Mars to a spare room with the kids so he could rest. Verri has two Headhunter healers work on prolonging the growth on Red as she was comforting Mars before leaving her with the kids to meet with Boss and Shade.

Jackson was comforting Julia while Crimson kept watch and on guard for them.

Rockwell and Ebrima stuck with them, the two siblings watching out for each other. Rockwell was stopping Ebrima from running over and causing a panic with Edge. Ebrima at the same time was keeping her brother calm so he didn't get sick from stress. Both were not having a good time either way.

Verri would head over to Shade and Boss. MTT was following right behind for support and worry for what was going on. The two best friends would embrace tight from worry. "What happened? Are they safe?"

"Are my babies okay too?" MTT asked worriedly as he reached over to Boss.

"I'll explain on the way. All the children are safe, I promise. But Papyrus...just be warned...we may need to do your father's last will plan." Verri looked solemnly at the Captain before leading them off to see Red and Edge, explaining everything to them from the surprise attack from the Greenburgs to what happened to Edge and Red and what was being done now for them.

Tahi meanwhile was in Kinta and Dar's bedroom, taking care of her boys with a soft hum of a lullaby. Least she could do as her daughter was busy with her old friend and her other son.

Edge laid in the bed, trembling slightly seemingly from cold, although he had a thick blanket on his delicate body. Bitter sniffled softly; holding one of his hands in her own gloved ones. "Darlin...she's a beautiful young woman, ain't she?"

He looked to her, and a shaky smile crossed his face as he tiredly nodded. His tail thumped under the blanket slowly. "...W-Where's k-k-kitten...where's my kitten...g-got my flyin' battygirl...but where's mah...mah kitten..."

Lillian bared her teeth slightly at the sight of Boss. "As pleasant as usual, Captain Gaster. Mettaton, it's a pleasure to see you once again."

She bowed to Shade politely, her eyes closing. "My lady, I have done as well as possible in your absence, caring for our lady Veronica. I hope that I have done a well job in your 'stead."

Boss listened with his head held high, and he had been walking alongside of Verri dutifully until he heard about having to enact his father's last will. He stopped in his tracks, his hands held behind him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, MY QUEEN? MY FATHER'S...LAST WILL?"

He looked down to the floor, his soul felt heavy then. "It will be difficult...but I will accept that if it needs to happen. Despite wanting peace...Father felt tradition was...best kept. The children should not be around when this occurs..."

They were lead down to the bedroom where Edge was, and he held MTT's hand gently. Bitter looked up when she saw Boss, and her red pupils became pinpricks in her white eyes. "What's he doing here? Why would you have called him, Verri?"

Boss came further into the room, looking to Bitter. "Mother...you need to move. Tyra, you will need to as well..."

"She's home...G'pa...she's home..." Tyra assured, knowing her counterpart was most likely with her own family. She made a mental note to speak with her and the rest of the family about it when they got home.

"You've done very well, Lillian. I thank you for keeping her safe. I would like to know what we're working with." Shade looked serious with everything as Verri got to explaining.

MTT waved at Lillian nervously before hearing about..a plan. "L-Last will? What does that mean...?"

"I merely said prepare in case. I haven't seen him after he was escorted from the attack, Captain." Verri sighed and went to follow.

MTT held on tight as well to Boss's hold, their worry not leaving.

"Mom...? Uncle? What's going on? Why? And you need to see Uncle Red! I don't know what's going on with him. Aunt Verri won't let me get close." Tyra stayed by Edge, not liking the tone Boss had.

"Ilene Tyrhanna. Please come here. We will see Sans in a moment. I promise" Shade tried calling her but the bat hybrid didn't dare move.

Edge was shakily holding onto Tyra's hand, and sighed raspily, his oxygen machine quietly chugging away. "O-Okay...okay..."

Lillian nodded, and she sighed looking towards the bedroom as they had hung back for a moment. Seeing how Bitter responded, she stepped back. "Ma'am...you are Founder Gaster's wife aren't you? I've heard about you from the Queen. I'm sorry that things are turning out the way they are. Dr. Gaster... he's fallen senile, in his ancient age. And he requested for his Headhunters to know of his last plan and will."

"I may pledge loyalty to Queen Veronica, but I still do so for Shade and always for our Founder Gaster." Lillian stated quietly to Bitter.

"...Caddy...babe..." Edge managed to speak quietly, his voice raspy.

Bitter heard her real name and she stopped before she was going to say something to Lillian and Shade. She turned to Edge, and hovered closer to him.

"Wingding...honey what's going on?" As Bitter came to his side, he reached out with his natural hand, and he cradled her cheek lovingly. "You fuckin bastard, what the hell is going on?!"

How did you...such a gorgeous and snarky woman...fall for such a bastard like me? I was fat, mean as hell, and constantly belittled you... Edge murmured quietly, sitting up more in bed.

But that was how you showed your love, Wing. I would give you an extra slice of cake, or spend extra time with you...even in this horrible world... I loved you. You saved me from getting killed by Jeaux years ago...that was when I knew you truly loved me. Then I started going to Swap, after Doc and me were thrown into the Fruit Cups apartment...he felt pity, but he was kind. I wanted you to know that kindness... She had red tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke quietly to him.

Bitter looked from Edge, to Verri, Shade and Lillian. "What's the credo of the Headhunters!?"

Lillian stepped forward, her pale yellow eyes gazing to Bitter. "Over the years, it has changed ma'am...but it currently stands that it is to bring about peace for the Underground. To show the peace that our Founder knew from his loved ones in Underswap. To show the lowercase love that he learned from his own counterpart, Wingdin."

Boss listened silently as they all spoke amongst each other, his sockets focused on his father. Once or twice, he opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, but he stayed silent.

He truly worried about his brother, and what was going to happen. His sights went to Tyra, then he looked to his husband. "Mettaton...please assist Shade with escorting Tyra from the room. I must take care of something urgent."

Tyra held onto his hand with a scared look on her face.

Both Verri and Shade had a look of understanding to Lillian before looking at Tyra. "Just come here, my rose bud...I assure you...it will be fine...I need you assistance in seeing your uncle. I swear of it." Shade tried to reassure as she held out a hand towards her.

Tyra still hesitated but decided to go. She gave Edge a kiss on his cheek and a tight hug, "I'll be back...okay, G'pa...? Love you..." She headed off with her mother to check on her Uncle's wellbeing.

MTT only went with after giving Boss a light peck on the cheek. He still seemed unsure, but he was more worried for his children too. He didn't dare speak a word.

"We only want peace now, Bitter. I assure of you...I never enjoyed this beastly rule of kill or be killed...to many good monsters die and too many bad ones are rewarded...It's why Shade had me become queen instead of her. She knew I'd work on peace and be forgiving. She knows she's too harsh on others...what I do I do out of lowercase love for everyone...my people..my friends...my family...I do everything with love." Verri stayed in place as she took her crown off, "That's all I wished for...and that's all I give..."

Mars was currently in a chair, whimpering and hugging Julia and Jackson. Crimes right by their side but not saying a word as they watched their dad being worked on. Only watching and waiting...like they were hoping something different happens.

Rockwell was holding onto Ebrima, only to let go once she saw MTT at the door. "ma!? the hell are you here for!?"

"Darlings! Are you alright?!" MTT immediately took Ebrima into his upper set of arms before hugging Rockwell with the bottom set, "How's Sans?"

"I dunno...t-they haven't...s-said anything...f-fuck...I j-just want him to b-be okay..." Mars whimpered between pathetic sniffles as Shade and Tyra would end up coming a bit after. Shade took to seeing Red's condition for herself, already sensing the familiar black magic in him.

Bitter watched as Tyra left and she scowled angrily. "Peace, kill or be killed... I have no LV. I've never done nothing bad in my entire life...not even in self defense. Why did you let Puddin say she'll be back?"

She pointed her glove at Boss angrily. "You know what he's going to do. Carry. Out. Tradition."

"You...yer a good kid, Veronica. You always have been..." Bitter hugged herself slightly with her gloves and sighed. "...Verri...I'm not tied to this plane because of Edge. I've got unfinished business. Despite everything, I wanted to know where an old boyfriend was, Getter Ricarelli. Because of my not knowing... I'm still here. And even if he carries out tradition... I'll still be here."

"Mother...I know you won't believe me, but I actually don't want to do this. But it's what Father wanted." Boss stated, as he stepped closer to the bed.

"Then do it. Get it over with...before I shove a saucer attack between your fucking sockets, Papy..." Bitter spat out, going to Edge's side to hold his natural hand.

Boss flicked his hand, as a sharpened bone attack came to it. Edge looked to Boss, as a slight, innocent smile crossed his face. He leaned over, giving his Father a gentle hug.

"I love you so much Father..." He shoved the sharpened bone upwards, striking Edge's old soul immediately. "...please, go in peace, and know that you truly changed the world for the better."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he heard Edge's breath catch in his throat, a stream of red blood trickling from his father's mouth. He twisted the bone in Edge's soul, nearly shuddering as he did so.

"You were the best Royal Scientist...you brought hope...where there was none. I love you, Papa."

Edge managed a slight smile, as he began to dust. "L-Love you...too...Papy..."

"...I understand, Bitter...you wouldn't believe me either if I said...least you can still be here for the family that is left..." Verri sighed and watched Boss advance to do as the doctor had told them long ago.

She lowered her head and bowed as Boss struck the old doctor, "...Your family loves you...go in peace, Doctor...we will be eternally grateful..." Seeing the sight would only give her a larger reminder as to why she gave Belladonna the new assignment she put her on. To avoid things just like this. Her own tears would drip to the floor once she saw dust flutter softly from the periferals of her vision.

"...I'm so sorry..."

Bitter watched silently, as Edge gasped for breath, red blood trailing his chin. Soon, his DT effected soul had shattered. She stayed hovering by the bed, staring at where his dust laid. She closed her eyes, then just stared at the floor moments later.

Boss cringed physically, as he took his Father's EXP. It brought him to 18 LV finally. He sighed, and looked to Bitter worriedly. "Mother?"

Bitter had tears trickling down her cheeks. Picking up her purse, she pulled out one of Edge's cigars, the tears falling faster. "Don't...don't talk to me..."

Lillian ran a purifying spell on Red, trying to heal and remove the black magic that was poisoning him. "My lady... it's not reducing...we need to try something stronger I think..."

Bitter floated through the walls, until she got to where Red was. She looked to Mars and the grandkids, then she looked to MTT, and his twins. She held Edge's cigar tighter, and let out a shuddering noise. She didn't know what she could say to her grandchildren, so she just floated close to the floor; wringing her gloves together, as she clutched to Edge's cigar like it was some sort of tobacco lifeline.

Red let out a whimpering howl on the bed he laid upon, while they examined him. Lillian tried once again, and the black began to reduce finally.

Boss sighed as he stood in the bedroom, and he slowly started to gather his father's dust. After taking in Edge's EXP, his tail finally had decided to make a show; as the thin, six inch long appendage drooped sadly while he performed his duty.

Looking to Verri, circles could be seen under his sockets. "...I...I AM WILLING TO HELP IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE, MY QUEEN. I AM SORRY FOR HOW TODAY WENT..."

Verri let out a small sniffle before wiping at her tears, "...Thank you Captain...as of now...I have nothing for you to do..."

There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened, Tahi let herself in with a wrinkled smile, "There you are, Veronica dear. I was looking for you! Kintaro and Darren are awake now. They're doing much better than when I first saw...Oh! Papyrus...my baby boy! Hello, dear. It's been too long!"

She headed over to give him a hug, seeming either oblivious of what transpired or just hadn't noticed yet.

Shade was focused on trying to help Lillian with the purification spell. She looked relieved once she saw black starting to reduce, "Good. We keep this up, he has a better chance of surviving. Hold yourself, Lillian!"

Mars was reduced to hiccups as she held her kids, seeming to only focus on Red's wellbeing at the moment. MTT had ended up taking Rockwell and Ebrima outside the room to talk and take care of them while giving Shade, Lillian, and the other two Headhunter healers the room they needed to work.

It would be Tyra who would notice Bitter first, "...G'ma...? Are...you okay? What's...what happened...?" She headed over to the ghostly teacup hybrid with worry. Her heart would sink once she saw the cigar in her hand.

Boss heard Tahi; and without realizing it, his thin tail started to wag happily. "Oh...Mama...It's...it's horrible..." He immediately hugged Tahi; kneeling down to wrap his arms lovingly around her.

Lillian made a soft noise, and continued with the purification spell, increasing the strength of it as the black continued to reduce and recede from his body. "Just a bit more, Shade...and it'll be gone hopefully..."

Bitter looked up at Tyra, red tears gathering in her eyes once again. "...just...just life, Puddin..."

She wasn't sure what to say, but she went to her inventory pulling out a lighter, and her usual packet of clove cigarettes. Putting the cigar into her inventory; she then got a cigarette and lit it quietly. "...G'pa left us, Tyra...tradition. But don't hold your Uncle Papyrus in any anger though...he only did what G'pa wanted..."

"Oh dear...what's wrong my boy? Tell Mama Tahi all about it...hmm? Your father know you're here? Oh I'm sure he'd be so happy to see you too! Always good to see your babies visit again." Tahi patted his head gently as she hugged him. She really did have no idea.

"...Mother...Dr. Gaster...had passed away. I'm afraid I wasn't fast enough...I take that responsiblity...I..." Verri started to explain sadly until Tahi shushed her.

"Passed on. Passed on...Goodness I still feel him. Saw him moments ago. No need to take on every burden, dear. Doing that drives you mad. Old doctor's still here. I know he is. He off and disappears a lot, how I got the boys in my care, hmm?" She smiled warmly at her daughter. Verri had no idea if this was another one of her old ramblings or not, but she didn't question it. Part of her felt they were right anyhow...

"My hope as well..." Shade sighed and kept focus. The other healers did their work as well to remove and help Red as best as they could. "I owe him this much..." She muttered quietly to herself as she focused all her energy to Red.

Tyra kneeled by her G'ma and hugged her best she could. She knew of the tradition in Underfell. Her own mother had her own plan to be taken out in case something happened that rendered her useless in a battle back when Asgore was still alive. It didn't hurt her any less to know that her grandfather was still gone.

"...D-Did he really have to go...?" She weakly asked, girl was pretty close to the old skeleton. She was afraid of the answer, but she did have to know.

Boss just broke down crying and whimpering, pressing his face against the old cat's soft sweater that she wore. With a gentle touch, he picked up Tahi into his arms; holding her close as he hugged her.

As they continued on with the spell; Lillian's eyes sparkled with near excitement. The black magic had been drained completely. "It's gone Shade, it's all gone! And...and his HP is holding steady at 0.50..."

She looked to Shade, a look of worry across her face. "If The Captain enacted Founder Gaster's last plan...I fear this might have been useless for The Judge..."

Red was starting to stir, as he'd reverted to his easiest form to hold; his somewhat chunky chihuahua form. At the moment it was somehow even cuter than normal as he was stripped down to his underwear, which where a simple red color; his tail going through the hole like normal. Standing up on his little legs, he let out a happy bark and leapt onto the floor.

Seeing his tail, he chased it while yipping; going in circles across the ground. After he'd seemed to catch his tail, he was suddenly lifted up into the air in Bitter's gloves. A clove cigarette dangled from her 'lips' as she sighed and gazed to her oldest son. He kept attempting to move to get out of her grip, but she held him somewhat firmly.

"Sans...lemme hold you, a'right?" Bitter murmured sadly, as she pulled her cigarette from her lips with a third glove. Red growled warningly, and started to bare his teeth at the ghostly teacup hybrid; as if threatening to bite her somehow.

"put me down ma...i'll bite yer handle!" Red would truly never attack his mother, but it didn't stop him from continue to warn; and look as threatening as he could. "i'll bite your cheeks, rrrrrrr, crack your china!"

By then Bitter had settled onto a chair in the room, holding her growling, snarling eldest son. She didn't seem to care that he was acting up either, as she gazed around the room. It looked like she expected to see someone just come strolling in from another room.

Tahi only gave a warm comforting smile as she stroked Boss's skull and hummed a soft lullaby, something she did with all her children that came to her for a small bit of lowercase love.

She looked over at the empty bed and gave a smile there, thinking she'd see the old doctor again someday. For now, she stayed and acted like a mother for her adoptive younger son.

"We still have hope. There is a plan for him that can help. We just need to get him back to the surface." Shade reassured as she finished, "I'll give them a call soon enough."

"Red! Baby!" Mars called out tearfully moment he started stirring. She and the triplets looked a lot better seeing he was okay.

Crimson actually looked relieved but soon turned annoyed once he saw their dad acting exactly like a dog, "God damn it, Pops...seriously?"

They did get some entertainment out of seeing Red mad like that.

Tyra stayed by her G'ma, her expression was hard to read with her hair in the way of her face.

The only one who would come into the room was Verri, her crown still held in her grip, "I suppose all that growling means Sans is doing better...?"

Lillian nodded, bowing politely to Shade. "Of course my lady, I trust your judgement and I am willing to assist in any means." She drew back from the family gathering, staying silent as she usually did, her hood drawn over her head once more.

Red had finally started to calm down, having gotten overwhelmed by everything that had been happening. He stayed in his mother's gloves, panting softly; his tongue blepping partway out of his mouth. However when Bitter would calmly pet him, he started to nip and nom at her gloved fingers.

Bitter's mouth was just a shaky line across her porcelain, as she smoked her clove cigarette calmly petting her oldest son. After another few minutes, Verri had come in; and the old woman just burst into tears, curling down closer to Red.

The little dog let out a strained whine, and he looked up to his mom worriedly. "ma...ma what's wrong? why're you crying? mom? mama..."

Her breath was shaky, as she pressed the rim of her cup against his forehead softly. "T-Tradition...my lil' pup..."

His eyelight that still worked went out. He just laid down in her gloves, then he let out a mournful howl.

Mars was happy to see her husband okay. She was going to say something to her sister, but seeing Bitter break down moment she came in concerned her. "Huh? What the...?"

Her eyes would widen in shock once she heard the word tradition. "Stars...he...I didn't think..."

"Mom...what does that mean? What happened to G'pa?" Jackson asked confusedly as he saw Tyra hug Bitter, trying her best to hide her own tears.

MTT peeked into the room as Jackson asked. He was holding onto a silently crying Ebrima that was hiding in the crook of his neck.

Rockwell stayed silent and his eye sockets closed. "...tell 'em what you you told us, ma... make father a fucking bigger murderer than he already was..." he growled lowly.

"Sweetheart...please. It's not like that..." MTT tried to explain but Rockwell kept his distance.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Rockwell yelled with his magic cackling between his steel hands, "FUCKER RUINS EVERYTHING! HE FUCKING KILLED FAMILY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE IT LIKE NORMAL?! FUCK THAT!" He teleported away, not wanting to be around anyone then.

MTT wanted to stop him but he was too slow. That didn't stop him from shedding a few tears himself.

"He's...but...w-why would he...?" Julia looked like she was going to start crying too as Crimson and Jackson looked utterly shocked.

"This is how your grandfather wanted to go long before. He hated the idea of making his family suffer if he went senile and started to forget them in his old age than if he were to die. Least in death, he figured you would move on with your lives and keep memories of the man you knew...rather than the man he was degrading into. It was discussed between Veronica, your father, your uncle, and myself." Shade explained.

"It's one tradition here in Fell I wish to break...and treat elderly monsters the way they should be treated...with love and empathy...it was one tradition the doctor requested we keep for him..." Verri explained sadly before putting her crown back on.

Red continued to whine softly in Bitter's gloves. They all went through their own way of mourning Dr. Wingding Gaster. Some people celebrated, some people were sad, and life continued on for everyone.

As time marched on, the Ruined Labs had been cleaned out, cleansed and fixed up into the 'Founder Gaster's Eldercare Facility'. Belladonna wore a green dress, as she was getting ready to open the Eldercare building for it's first day.

Seeing MTT coming over, she managed a slight smile. "Shalom, Mettaton...I take it you're here to broadcast the opening of the old folk's home?"

Edmund was in his favorite pink dress, with ballet flats. He slightly trembled as he walked out towards MTT seeing him. "H-Hello there! You're...you are such a...a k-kind person..."

Across the timelines in Alpha, Red was getting ready to go through his surgery. Bitter meanwhile for the previous month hadn't been doing well. She looked so much older then she had, as it seemed the stress had aged her so badly. She sat on the back patio at Gaster and Caddy's house, smoking a cigarette silently.

MTT managed a small smile back as he headed over, he even had his old black and gold suit on to do the news. "Hello, Darling. Yes...I'm doing just that. Queen thought it would be good for me to get back into this. Truth be told, I miss being in the limelight a little..."

He held onto the mic he had in his hand and was about to leave to get ready when he saw Edmund. He thought the old skeleton looked so much more different than he last saw him, "Oh...thank you. You look very lovely, Darling."

A tech crew monster headed over to both MTT and Belladonna, "Five minutes before showtime. Queen's waiting by the front." He would head right back off after.

"Well...seems like we're needed..." MTT sighed, he really did miss doing reports and being in front of the camera. Plus it was a nice distraction from home. Ebrima had gotten to be more quiet if that was even possible. Rockwell had been keeping a far distance from Boss the past month, usually disappearing for longer, and if he couldn't leave, he was setting off verbal fights and getting sick from stress. He wasn't taking Edge's death well, more because it was done by Boss.

Tyra had been visiting her G'ma as much as she could now. When Kryssie would keep her company for her, she'd be off translating and learning from her late G'pa's book. Having inherited it from Bitter once Edge died. It was the one thing she thought would keep her G'pa's memory in her the more she read and learned. This was one of those days where she sat beside Bitter and kept her company, letting herself lean gently against her ghostly G'ma.

At Alpha, Mars was waiting tiredly with her Alpha counter's home while Red was being taken care of. She looked exhausted the past month with taking care of the triplets plus the baby in her growing, and making sure Red was doing okay, even with Red's condition. Marris and Mars were attempting to play cards for her to pass the time but Mars ended up falling asleep in her chair.

Belladonna sighed, as she gestured to her mother to head back inside the building. It was odd but he finally went back inside. "God...Mater is so damn gone...he's always wandering around..."

Seeing one of the nurses, a bright and lopsided smile crossed the old skeleton's face. "Where did my Bubbala go too? Where's my husband?" He gently smoothed his dress a bit, stepping a bit closer to the nurse.

Eli was seated at the table in his wheelchair, slowly eating breakfast; just dressed in a pale brown suit with soft slippers on. Hearing Edmund, he chuckled softly; waving him over. "I-I'm here Eddie...come 'ere and eat wit' me. Can ya...g-get my wife some food?"

Belladonna looked to Verri as her and MTT came around to the front of the building. "Shalom, your Majesty. The facility is finished finally, and my parents have done well to be in there...my mother is even attempting to play the piano again. He hasn't done that in years..."

Bitter was thankful for her grandchildren, and she had a feeling Kitten and Puddin knew that she'd have attempted to join Edge the way she'd felt. Then again, she was already a ghost, what more could she do? It was that hopelessness of being stuck where she was, despite the love and her family that caused the cracking around her magically-projected eyes to seem deeper; for her porcelain to seem more dull. Her gloves tended to be worse with arthritis, even moreso than Cupcake dealt with most days.

At the moment, she was dressed in just black leggings; a maroon shirt with a black vest over it, and her old black and white striped bowtie. She had even put on some magic-crayon red lipstick that day. (although it was a bit jagged, much like her drawn on eyebrows usually were) Taking another puff from her cigarette, she looked to Tyra, and just sighed. "Puddin...I..."

The words died on her 'lips' as she closed her pointed mouth. "...why don't we get a cup of coffee in the house? I mean, yeah it's nice out here, but...but we got's the surface back home too..."

Standing up, she slowly hovered back towards the patio door. She was just in time to see Caddy pulling out a pan of brownies from the oven. "Heya Fruit Cup...ya making more of those things I guess?"

Caddy smiled, wiping his gloves on the apron he wore; a bright grin across his face. "Oh, yes Bitter. I know Dr. Brewer and Wing would certainly need a bit of a pick-me-up after the surgery for Red."

Bitter's slight smile seemed to just dissolve when she heard his name. "...Yeah. Must be nice..." Her voice dropped to just a plain, hollow whisper as she drifted past Caddy. "...wonder if he purrs too...must be real nice..."

Verri gave a soft smile at Belladonna, "I'm glad they are enjoying the new facilities. That's what I've been hoping for. Once this annoucement is made, I hope others will want to give these facilities a try and live here in peace."

"I hope so..." MTT sighed before seeing the camera, "Ready?"

"Ready as I can be..." Verri adjusted her crown and looked at the camera along with MTT and Belladona. The camera turned on and MTT took to it, like he never left from the front of the lense and limelight.

"Hello Lovelies and Gentle-Darlings! It's MTT LIVE! Right here in the front of the Founder Gaster Elderly Care Facility! Another one out of the many changes our lovely Queen Veronica Iris Jae has made since coming to power. With Kill or Be Killed banned and measures being taken to get monster families to the surface, now comes this facility. I'm here now with the Queen and the new Ambassador of Elderly Affairs, Miss Belladonna Greenburg. Miss Greenburg,your highness, what does this facility offer and why should we stop the killing of our elders?" MTT handed the mic to the two with his normal showstopping smile.

Tyra sighed and followed her G'ma inside, "...Whatever you like, G'ma..." She followed over and saw her aunt asleep on the couch. She felt a little better when she saw Marris put a blanket over he. After, Marris decided to see her kids, wanting to make sure they were okay.

"...G'ma..." Tyra sighed and only followed her. Her attention would be taken by Tina coming in from the backyard door with a few bags of groceries.

"Grandma, I'm back from the store. I grabbed an extra jug of milk and half and half in case we're doing more baking for everyone." Tina smiled as she put down the bags on a free counter, "Everyone okay?"

Belladonna had practiced what she was going to say, and she smiled a bit. "This facility offers around the clock care for the elderly, as well as three meals a day, two snacks, and there are exercise and physical therapy available, along with proper rooms should it be required."

She opened the door to the facility, leading them inside. "Visiting hours are generous, however as a precaution, those that are visitors are kindly asked to wear 'Inhibitor Bracelets' which nullifys any violent magic of the wearer, as well as identifies them as a visitor!"

Bella had stopped by the Royal Guard post, and had a bracelet put on her left wrist. MTT and Verri were all required to slip one on (although Verri's was a false one, it was merely for show.).

Coming over to her parents, she gently hugged Eli, a genuine smile on her face. "We need to put an end to tradition. It's not worth it."

Eli's slightly shaking hand reached up and gently rested on Bella's slightly rounded stomach. "How're you and the little shayner punim doing?"

"We're doing great, Abba." Bella gently rubbed her father's head, giving him a loving hug. Turning towards the camera, her expression was concerned yet firm. "We might be the strongest, but we can show a different strength. One of lowercase love. What is strength without honoring where that came from? What good is a future, if they have no past?"

Caddy started to say something to Bitter and then just sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "...Gracious..."

Looking over to Tina, he closed his eyes for a moment, before grabbing the jug of milk to put it away. "About as good as one can figure, sweetie. I've made two trays of brownies, and there's fish stew in the Crock-Pot for an early dinner..."

Gaster and Cupcake were working on removing the last few bits of the cancer tumor, and so far the surgery already had taken about two hours.

After they finished up, they placed Red into the gestation tube, and went to get cleaned up. Gaster had Red's vomit and blood all over his shirt, so he removed it, leaving just his rather large purple ectogel gut exposed while he came back upstairs from that part of the home lab.

Coming inside the house, he smiled brightly, looking over the paperwork in his ghostly blue hand, while his natural hands were clasped over his huge stomach. "I am being so happy, Dr. Brewer, this will being wonderful it being success! Just four hours in tube, and he should be being good to going!"

MTT and Verri followed along. Verri knew hers was a false one since she had to keep magic on her at all times in case. But she never had to use it unless she had to. A simple promise she made to herself when it came to it.

MTT watched Belladonna interact with her parents, making sure the camera got it all too. "Thank you very much for that, Miss Greenburg. It seems like your parents are having a good time here, so it must be well and good."

"Yes. We want to ensure that all elderly are well taken care of and are given lowercase love. We are bringing upon an era of peace and unity..instead of one of violence and fear. I hope with this, we can make that dream of tomorrow turn to today. We do want to leave the past behind..but that does not mean we leave behind those who've lived it. That's why I wanted to create this center...and I hope others are willing to give it a chance too." Verri spoke as the camera turned to her, talking properly and with her normal hopeful smile.

"Sounds good, Grandma." Tina smiled and kissed his cheek before helping put away the rest of the groceries, "Great Aunt Bitter still isn't better...is she..?"

"I can't blame her...she lost the love of her life...we lost a great family member...it's been...difficult..." Tyra sighed as she watched her G'ma go, "...It hasn't been the easiest month for any of us..."

Caddy looked over to Gaster and Cupcake; hearing their voices when he immediately blushed a brilliant pink. "Oh, sweet camomile, Gaster put on a shirt, love! What even happened, why you're nearly naked now?"

Sans chuckled softly as he came around from behind his Dad; holding some more of the paperwork in his hands. "eh, red tossed his cookies, and it hit dad. so he decided to just get rid of the old shirt."

He looked up at Gaster, and smirked. "though it looks like you've gotten even bigger lately."

Gaster had a purple blush across his cheeks, as he went past Caddy, giving him a loving kiss. "Gyeheheheh, you are being quite correct, Sans...but I'll go, get a shirt on." As he went down to his bedroom; he saw that the twins and Jeremy had decided to take a nap on his and Caddy's bed.

Going to the closet, he pulled out an old shirt of his that was black and stated 'Stand Back, I'm Going to do SCIENCE' with a little stick figure on the stomach part of it. Settling down on the bed, he gently rubbed the children's heads, letting them rest. He came back out, and saw Bitter near the edge of the living room. "Hello Bitter...dear how are things going lately? I heard about Edge..."

Bitter looked to Gaster, and she looked back down towards the floor. "...I...I feel so damn lost, Wingding...I mean, yeah I've got Dr. Brewer and Wingdin...but...I...I miss him so damn badly..."

The obese skeleton had then offered the old ghostly teacup a hug, which she not-so-politely refused, as she went hovering back through the living room and the kitchen.

Cupcake sighed, leaning on his cane a bit. "She's been like this and I fear she'll simply disappear due to sadness if it continues on, Caddy..."

Caddy covered his mouth worriedly, shaking his head lightly. "I do hope that wouldn't happen, Dr. Brewer...she would be sorely missed...I wouldn't want us to lose our sister..." It wasn't spoken much of, but amongst the teacups throughout the timelines, they considered themselves siblings in a sense.

After the camera turned off, Belladonna sighed tiredly; sinking into an empty chair beside her Abba, baring her slightly pointed marble teeth. "Me and my husband decided to move into the old folk's home here. I'm trying to take my job as Ambassador seriously, ma'am. My husband Moshem will be coming by today, and he would like to meet you, if that's alright, Verri..."

Tina started giggling slightly once she saw her grandfather without a shirt. "We still love you even if you are a little tubby, grandpa."

Marris has come back into the bedroom a minute after Gaster left to put a blanket over her kids. She gave them each a kiss on the head before leaving again to try and find her counterpart's kids.

Julia, Jackson, and Crimson were in the spare guest room. Jackson sitting on the floor by the side of the bed, sleeping with Julia who seemed to have cried herself to sleep in her brother's arms. Out of the three, she was the most scared for Red.

Crimson meanwhile was on the bed, a sour but contemplating look on their face as they thought over things. They would only break focus to make sure their siblings were still present. The past month had been getting them closer and closer to Tahi since she moved in, somehow making the skele-cat hybrid a little different each time they visited.

Tyra overheard what Gaster and Caddy has said. Her head hung low and her hair hid her heartbroken expression. She didn't say much as she did her best to follow and find her G'ma.

Tina watched her go before heading over to her grandfather, taking the hug he offered instead and giving it tight.

MTT sighed with a big smile, more than proud of himself for getting through that.

"Do what you can. You know you can also ask of me for help. This is just as much of an issue I want helped as much as you." Verri assured as she stood by Belladonna, "Hmm? Oh...very well. I do have time before heading back to the castle. I'm sure Frisk wouldn't mind extra mother-child bonding time with Aqua."

Deep down, she was happy to have the family she did. She only hoped Dr. Gaster was smiling upon the big family he created in both worlds.

Gaster chuckled softly, looking to Tina. "Only a little tubby? You flatter your old Grandpa~"

He gently rubbed Tina's back, letting her snuggle against his very pudgy tummy. "I still am hoping that things will go well today. Would you want to assist me in the lab?"

Walking to the doorway with Tina, he saw the tray of brownies on the counter and he grinned, nabbing one and popping it into his mouth. "Your Grandma makes the most bestest brownies, Tina."

His large gap between his teeth could be seen, as he licked his 'lips' of the caramel from the brownie. "Oooh, they're bourbon caramel filled too~"

Bitter had gone back outside, and she stood underneath a large tree, holding Edge's old cigar in her gloves. Reaching to her slacks pocket, she pulled out a lighter, and lit it up. Taking a deep breath in, she let it out, as a plume of cigar smoke curled from her pointed mouth.

Looking to the sky, she sighed again. "Why did'ja leave me alone, ya fat bastard...you cared for me, till I'd passed...but you had to keep fuckin' traditions. One last time... leaving me holding the strings, and a soul that just keeps breaking, b-but can't shatter!"

She started sobbing, as she sunk to the ground, her gloves trembling as she just stared straight ahead, large red tears streaming down her cheeks.

Coaxing her soul out, she held it in one of her gloved hands; then she tried to squeeze it till it shattered. But it couldn't be done. She was technically already dead...and her 'soul' was just a shade of what it used to be in life.

Unable to be killed, unable to truly live anymore.

Tina happily nuzzled her Grandpa before nodding and walking with him to the lab. She did take a brownie with him and smiled, "Mhmm! Thank you Grandma!" She gave Caddy a hug before taking a bite of her own brownie to try the caramel. She was always really happy when it came to sweets.

Tyra made her way outside, slowly coming around to join her G'ma. Only stopping when she heard her talk, just wanting to listen. She started running and tried tackling Bitter to make her stop trying to crush her soul, but it seemed she only went right through and crashed into the tree.

She didn't care that her forehead was bleeding dark pinkish magic colored blood as she held onto the tree. She didn't care she let out a pained scream before sobbing, the hurt she felt wasn't from the injury she got, but from seeing how hurt Bitter was in attempting that.

Deep in her mind she knew her G'ma couldn't be killed with normal means, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Caddy laughed softly, as Tina gave him a sweet hug. "Aww, thank you sweetheart. Now don't eat too many of the brownies, we're having fish stew, double roasted potatoes, and grilled vegetables for dinner. Dessert is either brownies or grilled peaches with Devonshire cream."

Gaster chuckled softly, and he leaned over giving Caddy a very loving kiss. "Of course, Caddykins. That is sounding like a wonderful menu. I do hope Papy will be coming by with Metta and the kids too."

He then went to the lab, leaving Caddy with his face alight in a pleased pink blush. The sweet teacup smoothed his short skirt down a bit, where Gaster had cupped his bottom slightly with the kiss. Gaster was 70 and Caddy was 60, yet they both still loved each other much like young teenagers did.

Bitter wasn't expecting to see her granddaughter try to tackle her, only to completely phase through her and smash into the tree. She turned and slowly hovered closer to Tyra, a worried expression across her face.

"Puddin...oh my gawd...I... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean ta scare ya... I just...I can't..." She knelt down beside Tyra, gently hugging her, as her gloves pressed against her granddaughter's back.

Gaster went further down to the lab, and he went to where Red was in the gestation tube. Red was currently in his normal form; with multiple sensors attached to his ectogel and bones. The large old scientist went to the computer and began to type with his natural hands, while his usual ghostly blue hands were shuffling through the printouts that were on the side of the machine.

"...So, it appears that he is doing well in recovering...then in just, ahh...two hours we will be getting him outs from tube, Tina. Can you be checking up on output of oxygen input and nitrous removal? The input needing to be above twenty five and removal is needing to be above fifty."

"I promise, I won't! Just one for the road. I can text Uncle Papyrus if he and the rest want to come. I know mom said she and Zaza were coming when the twins were done with their doctor's appointment." Tina giggled before giving Caddy a kiss on the cheek and followed Gaster back to the lab. She hoped everything went well.

Tyra managed to hug back tight, still crying in hystertics, "...P-Please...don't...d-d-don't...f-fucking...d-d-do thaaaaat...I miss h-him too...and...a-and I can't...l-l-lose you too...I c-can't...d-don't do this...p-please...don't...g-g'ma...I don't w-want to...p-please..." She continued in broken sobs and hid her face into Bitter's shoulder, afraid to let go.

Tina looked over at the tube where Red laid as her grandfather worked the computer. "Right away, Grandpa. "

She ran over to check on the oxygen input and removals, making sure they were doing okay. "Oxygen is at 42, so that's good. Removal is at 52. That okay?" She looked over at her him, ready to change things if needed be.

Crimson would end up bring brave and leaving the room to see if their mom was up. They'd soon find that she was still asleep on the couch, hand on her already growing belly and covered carefully in a blanket. Most peaceful they'd seen her so far in the past few months. They'd notice Marris go into the kitchen to see Caddy.

"Hey, need any help? Mars and all the kids are asleep, so I can do something." Marris asked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone in the house.

Caddy giggled softly at his granddaughter's antics. Much like her Grandpa, Tina adored her sweets and her food in general. After making sure things were settled, Caddy picked up his latest cooking magazine and after putting on his reading glasses, he smoothed out his skirt and sat down at the table to read through it.

Cupcake had gone back to the observator, and was double-checking the coordinates, leaning upon his cane slightly. He hoped that things would go well for the rest of the day, and he had no knowledge of Bitter attempting to kill herself either.

Bitter didn't know what to even say. She'd never had anyone, other than maybe Edge himself, truly seem to want her so deeply, to lowercase love her so much. She gently pulled Tyra away from her shoulder, her soft white gloves cradling her granddaughter's cheeks. Her working eye gazed to Tyra's pinkish-red ones, and she delicately pressed the rim of her teacup'd head to Tyra's chest, being shorter than her granddaughter.

"I am so damn sorry, Tyra...I...I dunno what the fuck I was thinkin even...I ain't ever gonna try nothin' like that again. I promise you, babywing...your G'ma promises you to tha ends of time...I'll stay by you no mattah what, a'right?" Bitter's voice was it's normal raspy and harsh tones, but there was a softness to her voice, that wasn't usually there.

In the kitchen, Caddy had nearly fallen asleep at the table, his head propped up in his glove. Hearing Marris; he blinked his working eye a bit, and smiled to his daughter-in-law. "Oh, um...well, the stew is in the crockpot...the brownies are done, and G's gone and dug the middle out of one tray already..."

He shrugged while shaking his head, his way of rolling his eyes with no pupils present. "...hmm...not really anything to do, Marris. How's Jeremy doing though? He was telling me all about his latest doctor visit...is he able to have the brace taken off yet? I thought his physical therapy was going so well..."

Tyra kept crying and hugging her G'ma, unable to say or do anything else. Be a while before she could fully calm down enough, even then she could only mutter out broken pleas.

Back over at Swap with Cupcake, Kryssie made her way over to him with a tired but hopeful look, "Any news from them, Grandpa...?"

Marris smiled and decided to take a seat by the teacup hybrid. "Sounds like a damn good dinner to me...things have been pretty hectic."

She sighed but managed a little smile, "Jeremy's okay. Still sound asleep. Physical therapy is going fine but he's having a harder time going without the brace. They're saying they'll give him another week for him to practice going without it. He's struggling a little, but we're working on it."

Bitter stayed with Tyra, the cigar still between her 'lips' as she cradled her granddaughter the best she could. Running her soft gloved fingers through Tyra's hair, as her other hand held the much-loved cigar. It smelled of vanilla, cherries, and a hint of cinnamon. Edge's favorite blend to smoke. Despite her raspy, nails-on-a-chalkboard voice, the old ghostly teacup started humming softly; occasionally ending up blowing a slight curl of cigar smoke towards Tyra.

Cupcake leaned on his cane, smiling softly to Kryssie. "Well, it appears that Red is doing well, I was going to take a bit of a break dear. Would you like to join me?" He made his way up from the basement lab; to the kitchen. The old scientist moved a bit slower, and he still mourned for the loss of his husband Edge.

He appeared to be around 75 years old now; as he reached up with his gloves, pulling down two empty mugs; and after filling the tea kettle, he set that upon the burner. "Princess, how did your latest football game go? I know that you've been doing well, and I think I heard that you'd be going to the tri-city championships, hmm?"

Getting a small box of treacle teacakes out, Cupcake set them onto the table. It could be seen that he moved quite a bit slower than normal, the effects of DT really ravaging at his soul and body over the years. At the moment, he wore just dark green slacks; his old brown belt with it's slightly tarnished buckle; and his super soft, navy blue sweater with the neopolitation ice cream bar on the front.

"Grandma picked up some of your favorite caramel treacle teacakes; with the soft marshmallow middles at the store last week. I was going to put together some cream cheese and salmon finger sandwiches too, would you like that?" His voice was soft as he spoke to her, the liquid in his head yellow, a delicate blend of lavender and camomile tea.

Back in Caddy's house, he listened to his daughter-in-law and nodded softly. "Hmm...well, at least he's getting better; that's the best thing. I was going to take a quick shower, but Gaster's busy...um...the doctor said I should probably have someone to uh...assist me in showering after my arthritis started getting worse in my left knee..."

"I didn't want to tell you and Sans, you already worry enough about us already, dear. But I fell a couple months ago in the kitchen..." Caddy murmured, looking to Marris; his mouth disappeared as he spoke so softly.

Tyra would eventually calm down. Everything her G'ma did seemed to help as she began to relax and wipe away leftover tears. "...Love you, G'ma..." she mumbled out in a tired and hoarse voice, crying out got the best of her.

"Be happy to, Grandpa." Kryssie smiled back as she followed him up to the kitchen. She kept right behind him in case something were to happen, she'd been worrying about him since her Grandpapi passed. She missed him a lot too, her and Tyra had been helping each other much as they could with the loss and to help their elderly grandparents.

Kryssie herself had been visiting a lot more of Wingdin and Cupcake, getting in any free time with them. Ever since James died some months ago, she'd been keeping any and all family close, not wanting to repeat Reggie's mistakes...least that's what he told her. She didn't mind, her grandparents were nice to be around.

"Mhmm. Yeah, that's right. It's happening next week. Coach is keeping up practices to prepare us. So, I'm going to be sleeping good these next few days." She managed a small laugh as she helped Cupcake get some things out.

"Aww...Grandma always knows what I like. And yeah, I'm pretty hungry actually. Let me help with that." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before going to grab the ingredients needed for the sandwiches. Least she could do after her Grandfather helped so much with taking care of her.

Marris listened closely to Caddy, there was a hint of worry but she pushed it behind her for now, "Hey...it happens. You doing okay now?"

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look...Sans and I do have stuff going on, but family comes first. If you need the help, just ask. Ya know I don't mind." She had mellowed out the last couple years, only yelling when necessary, no harsh comments, and was willing to stick around people more. There was thought that the kids helped her get through it, Jeremy especially.

Bitter gently nuzzled Tyra's cheek, sighing quietly. "I love you too, Puddin. I love you too."

Cupcake's grin was nearly infectious as he gazed over to her, as he pulled out the package of thin bread from the top of the fridge. "That's wonderful, Princess. You know I'll be coming to your championship game, I wouldn't want to miss that for anything."

He slightly blushed at the kiss from her, and chuckled brightly. "Aww, sweetheart; you really are such a blessing you know." Glancing to the tea kettle, he started to put together the salmon and cream cheese sandwiches, cutting them into delicate strips; then he also put together cucumber and sharp cheddar sandwiches. As he poured the hot water for their tea, the front door opened; followed by the smell of cinnamon and pastry dough.

Wingdin was singing softly to herself, as she untied her apron and folded it up. In her hands was a bag of mini cinnamon bun poppers; and she was wearing a tank top along with a pair of shorts, with just flip-flops on. "Cuppincake~ I bringing home cinnamon poppers, is new thing I created!"

She came into the kitchen, not noticing Krystabelle as she came over to Cupcake and snuggled against him, patting his side lovingly. "You must try, is so good!"

Cupcake started to say something when Wingdin popped one into his mouth, and his head flushed a strawberry pink color. "Mmmm...my word, love these are quite delicious! I believe Princess would love them too..."

Wingdin had gone to the fridge, pulling out the milkshake she'd made for Cupcake. It was made with rich double strength heavy cream, sweet strawberry syrup, and an entire container of buttercream frosting.

It was one of his 'weight gain' milkshakes she'd made for him, and she turned from the fridge, a bright purple blush across her cheeks. "Oh! Krystabelle! It is very nice to be seeing you sweetie!"

Caddy smiled softly to Marris, and chuckled a little bit. "That would be nice to have some help."

He got up from the table and headed to the bedroom, as a sweet smile crossed his face seeing his grandchildren. Heading to his closet, he pulled out a lightweight dress, along with boxer shorts.

Going to the bathroom, he pulled off his shirt and skirt, then he tipped his head over, emptying it out. Seeing that Marris was still standing in the doorway, he chuckled nervously. "Oh sweet camomile, Marris you don't really need to stand there like that...you could um...sit on the bed, and if something happens, I'll call out for you?"

Kryssie seemed to be in higher spirits when her grandpa said he would come. She was super excited to have him around. "Cool! That means I can have you see my friends and Riley! I think you'll like them all, grandpa!"

She let out a small giggle at his complements before going to help make the sandwiches along with him, "You say that a lot, Grandpa. Mom does too." She didn't mind it but thought it was funny. She'd never really know the hardships that came with her being born, all she knew was that she was the best thing that came from her mom's old relationship before her mama. For Kryssie, that was enough.

Seeing her grandmother come back and watching her interact with her grandpa made her giggle again. "Hi grandma! I dropped by to give grandpa company. It's good seeing you too! You want some tea and sandwiches? Grandpa and I are almost done making some." She offered as she headed over to give the elderly skeleton woman a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Marris nodded and followed Caddy to his bedroom. She smiled a bit at the kids and watched them before following Caddy to the bathroom. Granted, she had no idea what to do or say...so she waited by the doorway. She did start to blush once Caddy said something, "Uh...right...sorry. Um...yeah...I'll...I'll be here..."

She closed the door behind her and decided to sit by her kids, smiling a bit on how peaceful they looked. She let one hand pet Roman's head, and another pet at Jeremy while her tail gently curled around Kristy's hand as she hummed a soft lullaby to the three.

Cupcake chuckled as he plucked another cinnamon popper from the bag that Wingdin had set onto the table; and he looked to Kryssie; one of his fingers in his mouth. "...Riley? Oh, who's that Princess? You stated their name differently from your friends..."

Wingdin lightly patted Cupcake's backside in a chastising manner after giving Kryssie a sweet hug back. "Caddy! Do not be being so mean to Kryssie...she can be doing whatever she is wanting; she is ah...oh you are 16, yes? And thanking you for tea and sandwiches, that is sounding wonderful."

The older teacup went to the cabinet once again and started making Wingdin a cup of tea. "So, we'll be heading to the football field in the city this coming week, dear; for Krystabelle's tri-city championship."

Wingdin plucked up a thin sandwich, taking a bite of it as she eased herself into a chair at the table. "Oh no...I am busy this coming week at cafe...one of the few things I still do each season, working on wedding cakes..."

"Oh darn...well, I'll still go then, as long as Veronica and Aquaria are able to pick me up? You know I don't really drive, unless it's my old Vespa..." Cupcake stated as he brought over the mugs of tea, and settled across the table from Wingdin, sitting beside Kryssie. He gazed to his granddaughter, and smiled happily; his dual-colored eyes brighter than they were usually; it seemed he was in an incredibly happy mood.

In Alpha, Caddy had gotten into the shower and was starting to take care of things while he began to sing happily to himself.

Roman yawned as he still slept, Kristy hugged her Mom's tail lightly, murmuring a little in her sleep. Jeremy however started to wake up at the petting, and he let out a tired and cranky meow; suddenly flopping to his side as he was startled a bit his sockets opening more. In a fit of slight fear, the 4 year old disabled skelekitten shortcut from the bed, and to where he could sense his Grandmother.

Right into the shower, which prompted a very startled Caddy to absolutely shriek.

Kristy and Roman both woke up quickly, and looked around with a very shocked and worried expressions; then they looked to their mother. Sans had been passing by the bedroom, when he heard his mother's shriek as well, and he shortcut into the bathroom; nearly throwing the curtain off the rod to 'save' his mom.

"mom, what the heck is goin on?! you okay, did'ja fall? oh geez, i hope you're not cracked or somethin' even worse..." Sans muttered as he took in the sight in the bathtub.

Caddy had wrapped his invisible arms around Jeremy; cradling the young toddler to his chest. He was ignoring the pain shooting up his legs to his back, while he tried to keep Jeremy calm which was the most important thing to him.

The little disabled skelekitten was screaming and crying, soaked to his ectogel by the still-running shower. He looked to Sans and cried again; reaching out for his Papa. Sans scooped him up, and pressed a kiss to the boy's wet cheek. "shhh...papa's got ya...it'll be okay, gramma kept ya safe, didn't he? now, you're gonna go to momma, i gotta help gramma out from the shower, alright?"

Jeremy still just whimpered and cried, confused and still scared, unable to form words.

Kryssie giggled, "It's okay grandma. He was right. And yep! I'm 16! Turning 17 in May!"

She was a little diappointed that her grandmother wouldn't be joining, but that didn't stop her smile, "That's okay. Mama and Mom would still pick you up and drop you off! Don't worry!" She assured lightly before sitting down to enjoy her tea and treats with her grandparents.

"I'll bring Riley in another day. I want you to meet him too, Grandma. He's my new boyfriend!" She cheered before taking a bite of the cinnamon bun poppers to try. She seemed to really like them.

Marris smiled at her kids until she saw Jeremy wake up. She was going to apologize but he teleported before she could. Next thing she knew was that things turned to chaos and she facepalmed. She forgot not to pet her youngest son like that...

"Stars alive...I'm sorry kids...ugh...Mama was just trying to...I...nah forget it...I'll..just get the towels..." She hissed at herself before getting up and going to get towels to dry off Jeremy.

"Sorry Cads! Sans, are Jeremy and your ma okay?" She called as she grabbed some spare towels from a closet, cursing at herself.

Cupcake had his milkshake as well as his mug of tea, and he picked up a salmon sandwich, taking a bite from it. "A boyfriend, hmm? Well it will be nice to meet him at least..."

Wingdin got a cucumber and cheese one, and she thought for a few moments before she spoke. "I am thinking, boyfriend being good, but it depends on what you gonna be doing in spare times. Idle hands are the devil's advocate."

"Playthings, love." Cupcake corrected her.

"Is no needing playthings, Kryssie is 16, not 5." Wingdin retorted, taking a sip of her tea. "Though I knowing you loved squishy frog at dinner table~ Always feeding him and then you play in water in tub..."

Cupcake smiled, listening to Wingdin ramble on a bit about the things Kryssie used to play with in their home.

Back in Alpha, Sans had brought out Jeremy, handing their youngest off to Marris, then he'd grabbed another towel.

"c'mon ma, easy...you took quite a spill there..." Sans murmured, as he wrapped the towel around Caddy, having turned the water off in the process.

Caddy cried when Sans moved him, and then Sans simply lifted him up with his blue magic, taking care. "A-Ah, that hurts...c-c-careful..."

Sans held Caddy upwards, and carried him, still wrapped in a towel, to the bed. "kristy, ro, scatter already, grandma needs the bed..."

He looked to Marris as Jeremy huddled in her arms. "i think ma hurt his hip...the ball socket looks dis-jointed, marris. you, uh, remember kristy's barbie doll, when she'd accidentally gotten the leg off?"

His face went a shade paler when he glanced in the towel at his mother's hip. "yeeeep... really 'minds me of that...go and get dad, would'ja?"

"That's why I wanted you to meet him at my game, grandpa. I think it would be a lot of fun!" Kryssie smiles before she took a bite of her salmon sandwich before listening to her grandmother.

She seemed confused on what Wingdin said about idle hands but didn't say anything as the elderly couple got to talking about her childhood toys. She just smiled, "I was little and wanted to explore a lot. You guys and everyone else spoiled me with a bunch of toys as a kid! I didn't even know what to do with them all!" She laughed.

Marris held Jeremy and tried calming down while drying him off in a towel, "Shhh...Mama's here...it's okay. I'm sorry baby...Mama was just trying to hold you a little cause you looked so cute...I didn't mean to scare you..."

She just held her youngest and sighed as Sans brought over Caddy from the shower, her worries doubled. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

She took a breath to get a hold of herself, not wanting to focus on her mother-in-law's dislocated leg. "I know what that is, Sans...I'll go get him, just make sure you don't move that leg anymore than you have to!" She'd leave pretty quick to go get Gaster, hoping he was still in his lab.

"Hey! Doc! We got a problem! Get up here! Doc!" Marris called from the stairs of the lab as she traveled down, Jeremy still in her arms.

Cupcake thought for a moment and chuckled a bit. "It would be wonderful, Princess..." He finished the milkshake, and Wingdin got the empty glass, taking it to the sink to clean up while humming.

Jeremy cuddled against his Mama and whimpered. "i...i thought you...you were boogeymans...drippy blacks...dunno what he says..."

Gaster was finishing up putting in code when he'd heard Marris calling. "Oh...oh dear. I be right there! Tina, finishing up writing code, it's on paper beside you! I'll call Dr. Greenburg..."

It only took about ten minutes, but Elihu Greenburg and his husband Edmund came to the house. They were accompanyed by their eldest daughter Belladonna, and her husband Moshem Steiner. Elihu just wore a simple blue sweater and brown sweatpants; while Edmund wore a simple pale pink dressy pantsuit.

"Okay, Abba...easy now." Despite her large stomach leading the way, she assisted her father back to the bedroom to help Caddy. "Goodness, I do wish it would be a better reason why we're here...Mater, why don't you keep the grandkids company?"

Eli headed to the bedroom and started working on Caddy, as the grandchildren quickly left for their Tatti Eddie.

"No baby..no...it was just me...I'm sorry..." Marris sighed and rubbed his back as she rushed off for Gaster.

Tina did as she was told and finished writing up the code for her grandfather, occassionally taking a few glances at Red to make sure he was still okay.

Mars would end up waking from the commotion later on too and was moved, along with her kids, to stay down to let the Eli and Edmund of their world to work. Be best all things considering what happened to their versions of the couple. Crimson especially wasn't happy to hear that but left the Alpha counterparts handle them by the demands of their mother.

Marris stayed with Eddie and kept Jeremy in her arms. After calling Gaster and getting Eli and Edmund, she tried getting Jeremy into some dry clothes. She luckily had a change of clothes for him since she knew her kid could get into messy situations with his age. For now, she did her best to make sure he was comfortable in her lap and offering a cookie as an apology for spooking him.

"no sorry mommy..." Jeremy murmured as he snuggled against Marris. He saw Belladonna and he giggled. "bella! moey!"

Moshem chuckled softly, as he helped Belladonna to sit down, her belly nearly filled her lap entirely.

Kristy looked over her aunt's stomach and lightly patted the surface, and she felt a flurry of activity. "Woah...how many are you having?"

Bella giggled, rubbing the top of her stomach. "We're having a litter, that's for sure!"

She reached behind her and un-hooked a stomach belt that she wore for support, and her waistline expanded another four inches, all in the front. "Ohhh, that's so much better, I was getting such agitas, Moshem... You'll have to help me strap it back on before we go, hehe."

Hearing the front door opening, she grinned lazily hearing Ebby and Rocky. "Awesome! Everyone's here now, oh crap how's Uncle Papyrus gonna take Grandma getting hurt..."

Papyrus strode into the living room, and rose an eyebrow worriedly. "GRANDMA GOT HURT? OH, OH DEAR, MOTHER?!"

He immediately went into the bedroom, and started to help in any way possible. Jeremy looked up and he held up his hands to Mettaton, clenching and unclenching them, causing the half-eaten cookie to crumble in his hands in his excitement.. "ton-ton! ton-ton!"

Marris smiled and watched her baby, feeling a little better in seeing he was better. "Good luck with that. I barely survived having three at once." She chuckled a bit, not jealous over having that. She was good with her three kiddos, that's all she needed.

Rocky and Ebby were having another one of their siblings spats as they came into the house. Mettaton managed to snap the two out of it by having Ebby get distracted with pointing out Bellandonna and Moshern. She immediately ran over to go give them a hug.

"Hi Auntie! Hi Uncle! How are the babies?" She giggled cutely as she manged to give a hug to Belladonna's huge stomach. She didn't know what else to call the couple, so uncle and auntie worked in.

Mettaton looked worried moment he heard Caddy got hurt, "Go on Darling! I'll be here with the children! Let me know how he is!" He'd smile and happily take him from Marris and give him a big hug, "Hello sweetheart! Oh look at you, don't you look so cute?! Yeeees! Ton-ton's here!"

Rockwell rolled his eyesockets at the sight of Mettaton cooing over his little cousin.

"How you doing there kid? Holding up?" Marris decided to try and talk with him as Tina made her way up from the lab after taking care of their guests down there.

"it's...whatever..." Rocky shrugged and leaned on a nearby wall.

Roman tilted his head, looking to his Aunt Bella's stomach curiously. "You say it's a litter, but that's got to be at least...four children? Maybe even more...oh wow!"

Bella just smiled and sunk back into the couch happily, as she wore a long skirt, with black leggings, and sensible shoes. Thankfully she wore an easy shirt, but it still was stretched as far as it could go. When she leaned back further into the couch the shirt decided to roll up, revealing her entire pink ectogel laden heavy belly. She had a dark and opaque womb, which contained six or eight skeleton puppies.

Unlike a lot of monsters, who merely held the infants souls and their child formed around the soul; because her husband was an animal monster, she formed the body of the children as well; which unfortunately gave real weight to her stomach and the puppies she carried. She tugged at her shirt, a pink blush creeping across her cheeks. "Oh, oh I am so sorry..."

Jeremy was really excited as he was held by Mettaton; and he gently patted his Uncle's cheeks, one of his tiny hands smeared with chocolate chips from the cookie. He saw the chocolate and shoved the messy hand into his mouth, sucking on it gently. After he finished it, he looked up to his Uncle and then sneezed cutely; his ears perking up fully.

"you look pretty ton-ton. grammy fell and went boom-boom in showa...daddy help her, and zeidy eli makin' her bettah..." Jeremy mumbled, leaning his face against the showy robot. "...mama make me floofy las' night..."

His large ears flicked as he mumbled gently, and the hand that wasn't being sucked on, started to push and massage on Mettaton's chest. Kristy called it 'making biscuits' usually.

"Woooow...that's a lot!" Ebby giggled out as she watched her auntie's stomach. Reminded her of a snowglobe.

"It's fine, Bella. Relax. Don't worry about it, kids and I ain't bothered. Besides, Roman and Kristy already know about babies. What their grandpa didn't teach 'em, they learned when I had Jeremy in the car." Marris chuckled, remembering that mess. Least they were at the parking lot of the hospital when it happened.

Mettaton didn't seem to mind, he happily nuzzled and gave a few smooches to his little kitten nephew. "Thank you sweetheart! And oh no...we don't like having our family get hurt now. Your Daddy, Grandpa and Zeidy will help him. Don't you worry!"

Mettaton did make sure Jeremy didn't push any buttons or move any dials of his on accident as he 'made biscuits' on his chassis. Otherwise, he didn't mind as he took the free spot by Marris. "Oh did she now? Did you like that?" He cooed lightly before peppering a few more kisses to Jeremy's forehead.

Rocky rolled his eyes at the sight again before pulling out his phone to send a few text messages to friends. Kept him distracted.

Bella still had a blush on her cheeks, and she managed a bright smile. "Aww, alright then Marris...I just try to stay pretty decent and all..."

Eddie came over behind the couch, and he gently adjusted Belladonna's headscarf. "There we are, Bell..." He came around and eased himself onto the couch beside Bell; and lightly patted his daughter's snowglobe-like belly delicately. With an easy movement, he helped her to sit more forward; then pulled the shirt over her stomach.

Jeremy giggled and smiled at the kisses, then he let out the most precious meow, as his Uncle Mettaton made sure his bad leg was comfortable. "mhm...i was fluffy, and...and daddy said i look like-a lil' marsha...marshy...a squishy. i looked like a squishy fluff!"

His tail lazily wagged behind himself, as he quietly spoke to Mettaton. After a few moments, he'd fallen asleep against Metta's chest, his tiny paw in his mouth.

The sound of a heavy cane was heard a few minutes later; and Eli's softly crackled face could be seen as he came around into the living room. "Alright, so Caddy's gonna be fine. I put his hip back into place, made sure everything else was good; and Gaster will carry him into the living room so he can rest in a recliner..."

"I did a stats scan on your mother-in-law, Marris...he's nearly 80 years old physically...even though he's only 63 chronologically. This is the first time I've seen a monster age faster then their chronological age. But other than his advanced age...Caddy is actually quite well overall!" Eli remarked as he smiled happily. "Heh, I'm nearly a hundred years old, and chronologically I'm over seven hundred..."

Moshem had been quietly talking with Kristen and Roman, he handed them each a little bag of assorted trinkets. There was a mini menorah, some noise makers, handfuls of kosher candy, a bracelet with a Star of David, and about $15 in gold dollar coins in each. Roman came over to Rocky, and showed off the bracelet, holding the bag open to him; showing the golden coins.

"Maybe if you talked to Uncle Moshem, he'll give you something too~" Roman popped a kosher lollipop into his mouth, grinning.

Marris chuckled before looking over at Mettaton with her baby boy. Least she wasn't the only one who cooed over her son.

Mettaton was eating up every second on how cute his little nephew was, letting him talk and taking full attention for him. until he fell asleep. "What a little angel~" He whispered gently, letting Jeremy rest.

"That's my boy..." Marris smiled a bit and reached to pet him but stopped herself...not wanting another incident again. She laid back with a guilty and sad expression.

She'd look up once Eli came in, "Oh, good. I mean...if he's healthy and okay, shouldn't be too bad right?"

"Guess that means I should stop by more." Tina offered as she headed over to say hello.

"Oh Darling, no. You already do a lot for everyone! You don't need to do more than you should. If anyone visits more often it's Papy, Aunt Marris and I! You focus on what you need to do." Mettaton interjected as he managed a side hug for his niece-in-law.

Rockwell looked over at Moshem and sighed, "...hi..." He didn't seem to be in too much for conversation as he fiddled with the orange and grey hoodie to hide his neck.

"Do have patience with him, Moshem Darling. Rockwell's had a very rough day at school today, so he's not in the best of moods." Mettaton warned gently, doing his best not to disturb Jeremy.

"He got his butt kicked!" Ebby piped up as she sucked on a lollipop of her own.

"shut UP!" Rocky growled at his sister before putting the hood on and hiding his face by pulling the drawstrings. He really wasn't in a good mood...

Eli shook his head, smiling gently. "Yeah, it's not too bad. He'll have to go see the physician more often, and not himself either. This is a case of 'physician heal thyself' that really stands out!"

Eddie had nearly fallen asleep on the couch, and Bella had taken off her Mater's cloche hat, and was softly rubbing his skull. "Oh, Auntie Caddy is horrible with that, Abba...he never tells anyone when something is wrong with him..."

The old golem looked to the back of the house and sighed gently. "I know...my son's got such a hard head, you'd think it was made of stone like me, rather than porcelain..."

Gaster carried out Caddy, settling him into the recliner, wearing a beautiful floral tea-length dress.

After awhile, Gaster had gone to check up on Red, and he brought him out from the gestation tube. It was a success, as the dark magic influenced cancer was completely gone.

Red felt like a new man. He was helped out of the tube by Gaster, still nude, (although that didn't make a difference as he had nothing summoned).

As he shook himself dry, he yawned and smiled brightly. Changing to his Chihuahua form, the little white dog trotted up the stairs, and saw Mars taking a nap by herself in one of the spare bedrooms.

He leapt up onto the bed, and sat down on his bottom gazing over her. Her beautiful golden orange fur, that long red hair that ended in streaks of black. The way her ear folded over, and how her stomach rounded out heavily from their child.

The scientist in him said that it was because she'd had three children, why she was showing so quickly. The father in him, as well as his dog side most likely, was just thinking...yes we're having another cub, and I'm going to live to see them!

He gently walked over to her, then he sat down nearly on top of her heavy belly, gently licking her hand. "darlin...you awake?"

Marris nodded and chuckled, making a note to stop by and help Caddy out more often. "He doesn't like bothering others, that much I know. Just gotta ease him over."

Tina had headed over to her grandmother and gave him a kiss on the cheek, glad to see him better, "Want me to get you some tea, grandma?"

Mars was sleeping soundly in the bed. One hand holding the pillow to her head while the other rested gently over her round belly. Julia and Jackson were under the bed, both had transformed into their lion cub and dog forms, both sleeping soundly. Crimson was with them, awake and keeping watch.

Their ears perked up as they heard someone come in the room and peeked over, only to relax a bit once they saw the familiar chihuahua form. Instead of waking up their siblings, he decided to let his parents have their moment first.

Mars let out a mumble as she started waking up, "Hmm...? Sans...? Red Ruff...?" She opened her eyes, taking a moment to adjust before scooping Red into her arms and nuzzling him, "Hey...hey there you...I've missed ya..."

Caddy had nearly fallen asleep after the procedure, and he was tilted to his better hip, when he heard Tina talking to him. "Mmm? Oh, a cup of tea sounds great Tina. And could ya get me a bottle of wattah too? My throat is so parched..."

Gaster had peeked into the room, smiling as he saw that Red seemed to be okay for the moment. He'd headed back to the living room and smiled lovingly seeing his husband relaxing in his usual chair.

Red's tail was wagging happily, as he snuggled between Mars large chest. "i've missed you too...it took far too long to get myself fully cured."

"but i'm here...and you know what? i ain't ever leaving you, an next couple of days, i'll start going to the gym again...get my strength back up like it used to be..." Red spoke softly. His voice was rather harsh, gravelly and deep usually.

As he laid there, he idly licked her belly; then he curled up beside her, until he started to try to sleep.

Nearly a week passed by, and Dr. Caddy Brewer had woken up somewhat early, to get ready for the tri-city championship game. He pulled out his favorite pink and white striped shirt, his crisply pressed brown slacks with his dark brown belt and the golden buckle.

Going to a second drawer, he couldn't decide which bowtie he was going to wear. Finding a beautiful silken green with polka dots one, he clipped it on. He'd gone and filled a small tote bag with some canned sweet tea, a few wrapped cinnamon buns, as well a bag of frosting-filled cinna-poppers.

Getting his cane, he then set the items by the front door, and headed to the kitchen. As he settled at the table, he was enjoying the breakfast he fixed for himself.

As breakfast was done, he washed the fudge out from the bowl (his breakfast was oatmeal and a banana with fudge sauce on top.) and he rinsed out this mug. Most days Wingdin worked, leaving him to his own devices it seemed.

After he'd gotten things cleaned, he picked up the tote bag and sat outside on the front porch, waiting for Vera and Aqua to pick him up. The nearly 75 year old teacup rarely left his home anymore, unless he went down to the little food market; so it was exciting to do something.

Wouldn't be too long as the familiar light green, seashell printed mini van pulled up to Cupcake's house. The car's passenger side window lowered down with Vera waving at Cupcake from the driver's side, "Hey! You ready to go, Brewster?"

Kryssie popped out of the car and rushed off to give her grandpa a big hug. She was already dressed in her light blue and green soccer uniform, complete with long knee high socks and her hair in a single bun rather than the two she normally had. Her regular running shoes were on, she normally liked wearing her cleats when she was going to be on the field.

"Ready to see me in action, Grandpa?!" She seemed more than excited for the trip.

Aqua was wearing her sun visor, her dreadlocks pulled into a high bun; wearing a nice green muumuu with flat slippers on. "Aloha, Kane!"

Cupcake returned the hug, getting to his feet carefully as he grinned lightly to Kryssie. "Ah, hello hello Aquaria! Today's a lovely day isn't it?" Grabbing his cane, he leaned on it as he walked alongside of Kryssie heading towards the mini van.

"I'm ready for anything, my Princess! And I'm sure you'll wipe the competition! And I've brought myself some tea, and as long as it won't bog you down dear, I've gotten some of those cinnamon poppers that Grandma made that you love so much~" Cupcake chuckled as he got into the van, with a bit of difficulty and then had closed the door.

It wasn't a long trip to the soccer field, and Aqua got out first, so she could help Cupcake if he needed it. After they came to the fields, Cupcake glanced around and smiled sweetly. "I know we'd come a bit early...I'm just chuffed to see this Riley you've told me next to nothing about, Princess..."

He pressed his glasses further onto his face, and he sighed softly; leaning on his cane with a cheeky scalloped grin across his porcelain face. Aquaria came over to Cupcake's side, helping him lift one of his feet so he could get moving easier.

"Heheh, seems these seats just like to swallow anyone up, doesn't it, Aquaria?" Cupcake tittered nervously, as Aquaria grasped his other ankle to assist him as he'd almost got a bit stuck due to the shift in gravity as he tried to move himself around.

"Kane, don't worry...these are bucket seats anyways. It does it to everyone!" Aqua gave him a hug, patting his back lovingly. "Plus, Kane aren't you um...nearly 250 now?"

His entire head flushed a strawberry pink for a moment as he leaned over to Aquaria. "L-Last doctor's visit, I was 320 actually!"

After a fighting scuffle, Jamie and Johnny came out from the back, each carrying one side of a large cooler between them.

{Mama said I could get a hotdog today!} Jamie hissed out.

{But you got a hotdog last time, I want to pick the snack we split today! I wanna get a pretzel!} John groused, as he sighed.

Aquaria looked between her sons and rolled her pink eyes. "Keiki, neither of you will get those things. We brought dragonfruit, cantaloupe and watermelon for a reason. You two want a salty snack, have a peanut butter cup, that's sweet and salty, yeah?"

She sighed, rubbing her cheek softly, as she scratched her nose a bit. "The game hasn't even begun yet and you two are already being noisy. Be good, Grandpa is with us today, alright?"

"I'm going to do my best! Don't worry! That trophy is mine!"Kryssie giggled as she headed back to the van with Cupcake, the idea of being rewarded with cinnamon bun poppers seemed to brighten her spirits more.

Moment they got to the soccer frield, there were already a few parents and families on the stands with more to certainly come.

Kryssie smiled as she helped her Mom and Mama with getting her Grandpa out from the seat, "I know. Riley said he'd pop over with coach soon. All you gotta know is that he's super cute, super sweet, and he's the nephew of my coach and we share a couple classes together!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and some hugs to her moms before rushing off to join her team for exercises.

"Good luck, baby girl! Go get him!" Vera cheered as she stayed by Cupcake and her wife. Hearing Cupcake say his weight, she looked surprised, "Dang...what is Wingdin feeding you, Brewster?" She chuckled teasingly before patting his back.

Her attention would go straight to the boys once they started fighting. "Boys, come on. Let's wait on the salty snack foods alright? Least for when the game starts." She helped take the cooler from them and headed off.

Kryssie seemed to look pretty happy as she was on the field, doing her stretches and her pre-game workouts with two friends of hers, a mouse monster and a human girl. Kryssie would only stop her stuff once an orange fox monster came down with a teenage kitsune boy monster. Coach was in normal sports wear with a baseball cap that allowed her ears to poke out and a whistle around her neck. The boy was all white with light orange tips at the tails, ears, and eyelids, wearing some athletic shorts, yellow shirt, green plaid open shirt, and some tennis shoes. Kryssie ran immediately to the teen and hugged him excitedly with a bright smile, the guy hugging back as he tried to calm her down, laughing the entire time.

"Looks like Coach Ito made it. And there's Riley right on schedule." Vera chuckled seeing Kryssie so happy with her boyfriend. She always thought the two looked cute.

Cupcake followed behind Vera and the twins, as he slowly walked along with Aquaria beside him, holding his other gloved hand. "Ah, that must be the famous Riley then, hmm?"

Aquaria smiled and nodded to her Dad sweetly. "Yes Kane, he's a very kind boy. You know that Kryssie is probably telling him all about her Grandpa!" The sweet water elemental assisted him up the stairs, and she was thankful there was a bariatric bleacher seat next to where they normally sat.

"Okay Kane...and there we go!" She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, as she handed him his bag back. Looking towards the field, Aqua saw that Kryssie was already super excited, and then here she came up to where they were.

Cupcake gave a sweet smile to Riley, waving his glove softly. "Well, hello there Riley. I'm Dr. Caddy Brewer, Krystabelle's Grandfather. It's a pleasure to meet you today."

Jamie and Johnny were behind Cupcake, as behind his one seat was two regular bleacher seats and they hung lightly off his shoulders. They both started to giggle when Riley came up the stairs in the bleachers.

Vera stayed by Cupcake's side in case he needed anymore help. She smiled and waved over at Riley, "Nice to see you again kid."

Riley and Kryssie headed over so the teen could properly get in a hello to his girlfriend's family. "Hello. Good to meet you finally, Dr. Brewer. Kryssie's been telling me a lot about you and your wife." He smiled right back as Kryssie kept her arms around him.

"I talk a lot about my family. Sorry." Kryssie felt a little embarrassed over speaking so much about them but Riley didn't mind. He even proved it by giving Kryssie a light nuzzle to her nose, earning another giggle from her.

"It's all good, K. No worries. And I see you two water bugs! Getting ready to pounce on me, huh?" Riley chuckled as he saw the twins from behind Cupcake. He's met them and his girlfriend's mothers before. So he wasn't too nervous around them.

"Be nice to him, guys! I gotta get in for drills! Wish me luck!" Kryssie smiled before giving Riley a quick kiss and rushing back off to the field.

"Go kick some butt, K! I'm right here!" Riley waved back at her as she ran off before taking a free seat on the bleachers.

Cupcake grinned happily as he settled into the bleacher seat, still holding the tote bag in his gloves. Aqua gently patted her Kane's stomach, looking to him gently. "Kane, did you bring your cushion? These bleacher seats are a bit hard you know..."

He nodded and shifted slightly; revealing the very thick yellow-colored stadium cushion. "I've come well prepared, Aquaria! I've also brought some cans of sweet tea, some cinnamon buns, as well as a few treats~"

Pulling up the bag more, he smiled brightly, when Jamie and Johnny came around to stand in front of him, leaning lightly against his squishy stomach. Seeing that Vera and Aqua had both snuggled against his sides, he blushed softly; chuckling.

"Oh, gracious...well...let's see what your old lad has in his bag of tricks, hmm?" Reaching into the bag he carried; he pulled out first two bags of sour sherbet saucers; holding them out to Johnny and Jamie.

"Awesome!" They both meowed excitedly, clutching the bags of candies. "Thank you Grandpa!"

Cupcake leaned forward slightly, a faint popping and crackling heard from his back as he did that. Pressing a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads, he smiled warmly to them. "You are very welcome, my little princes. Now, for my two beautiful daughters..."

He looked to Riley for a moment, and chuckled a bit, a strawberry blush crossing his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Riley...I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I did get you a little something as well!"

Pulling out a small gift bag, he handed it to Riley. "Here we are. And for Aquaria I've picked up something you've not had for quite awhile I believe..."

In his hands was a package filled with small rolls of some type of candy. Aqua's face lit up excitedly; her plush lips opening slightly as the biggest dripping grin crossed her cheeks. "Kane! You found me haw flakes!? I've not had this since back home in Waterfall, before...before Abba and...and Mater..."

Cupcake's expression fell and he hugged her firmly for a moment, watching her expression worriedly. After a few moments, she still had not cried; and she just sighed. "It's okay Kane...heh, those two are probably long gone anyways...but Kupuna James and you have always been there for me. Like fathers...and of course..."

She gently reached over Cupcake's prodigous gut, and held Vera's hand. It seemed she didn't mind laying against his belly, he smelled of fragrant tea, light woodsy cologne, and baked goods. "I love you my sweet kitten...you always were there for me."

Jamie put the bag of sour sherbet candy in front of his face; his ears flattened to his head. {Ewwww...don't kiss!}

"You didn't have to do that, Brewster. But, thanks. That's honestly really cool." Vera chuckled and gave the big monster a hug as best she could.

The moment Aqua mentioned her parents, she had a sour look to her, mentally cursing at them wherever they were. They didn't deserve to be around their family now anyway. When Aqua mentioned James, she let out a sigh and held her love's hand, her thumb gently rubbing against her love's palm. "I can say the same for you, seashell...love ya too."

Her previous smile grew more as she looked at her son, "Oh yeah? Why not? Mama and Mom can't be all gushy? Or maybe ya want me to do it to you instead, huh?" She chuckled playfully before attacking Jamie with kisses on his head and face.

Riley didn't seem to be expecting the gift as he opened it. There were a few candies and a coupon for Wingdin's cafe. He would place it into his inventory for later, "Thank you, Dr. Brewer. I'll save the sweets for later, kinda had a big breakfast already." The teen kitsune chuckled before looking back on the field to watch Kryssie.

"Oh right. Riley, did you ask your aunt about coming in this weekend for the party? " Vera looked over at the kid, giving Jamie a break from the onslaught of love.

"Yeah, the big family gathering for your birthday, Mrs. Jae? Yeah, Aunt Hana gave me the okay. But would you mind driving me back home?" Riley smiled back, his tails gently flicking about in place.

"Yeah of course! No problem, kiddo! I'll give ya the address later, just remind me." Vera looked over at Cupcake after, "Kryssie's been wanting him to meet the family, so I thought it would be a good idea to invite him over to the party. Best way to meet everyone in one spot."

Cupcake smiled softly at the tender expression of love, and he laughed happily when Jamie was attacked by kisses by Vera. "You need to be careful what you wish for Jamie!"

Jamie murred slightly in annoyance, although he did love the attention from his Mom. "Moooooom!" He then sulked, but not before he had a visible smile across his face from the lovings. Johnny followed his brother as well to sit behind their Grandfather.

The old teacup chuckled a little as he opened a can of tea; truly settling in for watching the game. After about ten minutes of watching the game play he murmured to himself. Oh yes, meeting everyone. It's going to be hard to keep up who is with who. On top of there being all three families as well...with Edge gone, it just made sense to invite them as well...

Spying Riley glancing curiously to him, he grinned and chuckled sweetly. "I'm terribly sorry, so many in our family can either speak or at the least understand this language I sometimes forget it's still considered a dead language!"

"What I'm speaking is called 'Hands' actually. It is written pictorially, and it is vocalized via what sounds like chirps, whistles, pops, and other noises; that all come together to sound similar to television or radio static! I learned the language from my wife, Wingdin, who you'll get to meet this coming Friday. My children, Sans and Papyrus both speak the language as well. Then there is the matter of the other timelines..."

Aquaria knew that look in her Kane's dual-colored eyes. She gently snuggled against Cupcake, patting his chest and smiling to him; as her dreadlocks draped against his pudgy side. "Kane~ You came to enjoy your Princesses' game, not rattle on about things with her boyfriend, yeah?"

Cupcake glanced out to the field, adjusting his glasses. "Ah, right right, Aquaria. I'll just talk the boy's ear off some other time I suppose, heheheh..."

Vera chuckled and took back her seat to watch the game. She did nod over at Cupcake when he mentioned the family, completely thankful that Napstaton offered his home for the party to hold all the families together. Now it was just making sure there was enough food and things to keep the kids distracted, along with keeping her best friend calm through it all. She knew Zhara was having a tough time with being overdue.

Riley seemed confused as Cupcake started speaking hands, but didn't comment on it as he watched his girlfriend move about the field and hit another goal. "Wooooo! Go Kryss! You got this!"

He looked over to Cupcake as he started talking, "Oh, it's alright. Kryssie kinda told me about the language kinda. I...don't really catch it but, it sounds cool!" He managed a nervous smile. Other timelines...? He had a vague idea since Kryssie mentioned she had a large expansive family, but that's about it. He'd see for himself on Friday, he figured.

"I am here all day. We can talk after the game." Riley chuckled and kept watching his girlfriend and the team kick butt!

After an hour and 20 minutes, the game was done and over. Kryssie's team had won and the girls were all celebrating along with the coach. She ran off to the bleachers to her family, Riley immediately being the first one to catch and twirl her around in a hug. "Hey! That was awesome! Nice last minute save there, K! Freaking best out there!"

Kryssie laughed and snuggled up to him before looking over at her family, "How was that guys?! I did good!"

Cupcake had the biggest grin across his face; as he stayed seated, looking like he was ready to leap at a moment's notice however. "Ah, my Princess, you've done excellently today! So many goals! And you defended perfectly when it came around!"

He had already given Vera her special macaroons long before then, and he shifted to stand up; letting out a soft huff of exertion. Aqua looked back to Cupcake for a moment, after Vera, the twins and Kryssie had gone back towards the can, eager to celebrate the teams win.

She had a worried expression across her crystal blue face, as she stepped closer to him. "Kāne, are you alright?"

Cupcake had struggled to get up again, trying to hide his blush. Aqua looked with a gentle smile, and she chuckled a bit. "Your hips got stuck, Dad... I'll help you..."

Taking his gloved hands, she started to tilt him back and forth a bit, after a bit of movement, he was able to get to him. Standing upright, he sighed, looking down a bit.

Aqua pressed a gentle kiss to Cupcake's cheek, patting his side. "We're going to go out to eat, Kāne, so don't worry too much! Everything's goin well!"

Vera had eated a few macaroons already but pocketed the rest for later. She gave Kryssie a hug before she left off back to her team along with Riley to get things planned out and situated.

Vera did hear what Aqua said and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah, we're going out. But it's Kryssie's choice. I don't think food is gunna be the answer to everything, babe." She chuckled out before sending a text to Wingdin, letting her know the news and if she wanted to join in. Didn't hurt to at least invite the lady.

"That reminds me...Aqua, later on I gotta go meet Zhara and Darren later on for stuff. You gunna be okay with the twins? Knowing Kryssie, she might stick around Riley longer."

Cupcake chucked softly, then blushed as Vera spoke about food not being the answer to everything. For the moment, he stayed quiet as he walked along with his cane in his right gloved hand.

Jamie and Johnny both came over to where Cupcake were, and Johnny held his Grandpa's free hand, while Jamie walked close by the man's other gloved hand that grasped his cane. "That'll be great to have the whole ohana today!" Jamie commented quietly as they went towards the van.

"And how's Grandma doing? She always seems to be working..." Johnny looked up at his Grandfather worriedly.

"Well, she is working nearly everyday, but ah...it's not exactly at the...cafe. Though she believes it is..." Cupcake stated softly, as he shifted his tote bag on his shoulder.

Aqua had hung back slightly, letting the boys walk their Grandpa. "Oh, sure, I'll be fine with our boys...it's not a big deal, ku'uipo."

Vera didn't seem to notice Cupcake too much as Kryssie and Riley were coming back. "Okay! We're good, mom!" "Yep, Aunt gave the okay. " Riley chuckled as he held Kryssie to his side.

"Alright. Come on you two. Where do ya feel like eating, sugar bud?" Vera led them over to the van so they could get going.

"Italian sounds good. I like the idea of pizza right now!" Kryssie managed to catch up to Cupcake along with Riley, "Grandma's always doing a lot. I hope she remembers to take a break..."

"Won't be for long. I can't let them do all the planning. I know it's my party but, I gotta help. Especially when Z and Kintaro are still miserable." She chuckled lightly before taking her wife's hand.

Aqua gently kissed Vera, holding her hand; and she sighed softly. "Oh no, they've still not had the keiki's yet? A'a, that cannot be easy on them...poor Z and Kinta..."

Cupcake looked to Kryssie and smiled happily. "Italian sounds like a wonderful plan, Princess! And don't you worry about the cost, I'll cover everything today, my dear!"

He got to the van, and the twins had scrambled into the backmost seat of the mini van; as he stood there for a moment. "Oh yes yes, the nurses make sure she takes frequent breaks!"

As he said that, his face went a strawberry pink; and he covered his mouth with his gloved hands. "Ah...I...wasn't supposed to speak about that..."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Vera chuckled and followed over to get in the van.

Kryssie giggled and hugged Riley before the two jumped into the van. Kryssie stopped moment she heard about the nuses. "Huh...? What do you mean? Is...she okay...?"

"Oh boy..." Vera sighed and looked to Cupcake, "It's...getting to that, huh?"

Cupcake's mouth drew into a thin line, as he carefully got into the van last; with Aqua watching him for any assistance that he might have needed. "Grandma is alright, she has her routines, and with your Great Uncle Getter's help we've been able to keep to them mostly...every morning, Getter comes and picks her up and takes her to the eldercare center. She...is technically a daytime resident there; but she doesn't know that. She believes she's helping everyone else and cooking too. Those cinnamon bun poppers she created was because some of the residents couldn't have an entire cinnamon bun at once, so she made them bite-size!"

With a grunt, and Aqua helping him a bit for balance; he got into the van, and huffed as he sat down in the seat. Aqua looked almost dazed as she laid across the old scientist's fat gut, he'd accidently hip checked her in the process. "Oh, Aquaria, are you alright?"

"Kane, I am okay...just got a bit rattled..." She let out a burbling laugh, patting his belly lovingly. "We're going to start going on walks after Hine goes to work I think~"

Kryssie's ears folded down, seeming worried. "...Oh...okay...if...if she's still doing okay...that's...that's good right...?"

"Yeah, that's good, sugar bud. It's good for her. Don't worry too much, okay? Long as she's doing well and we watch over her, she'll be fine." Vera assured, least hoping that she would at least end up better than what happened to her uncle.

Kryssie smiled a bit, perking up at the mention of morning walks, "Oh! You can join me and Uncle Sansy on our morning jogs! They're really fun!"

She looked to be back to normal at least. She still had her worries but Riley and her family do a well enough job to keep her distracted.

Vera helped out Aqua to her side of the car before going to the driver's side to get to the restaurant. She could use the food.

Cupcake gently turned around in the seat, and he looked to Kryssie, smiling gently. "Morning jogs? Oh my word...I...could try at least?" He laughed nervously for a moment, his gloves resting on his rather large gut. "I doubt you'd want to see all of this eh, moving about whilst jogging..."

Jamie let out a slight noise, playing on his game system, and he let out a burbling yowl. "Noooo! I died again! Craaaaap! Sissy!"

He leaned over the seat, his game system in his hand; as his gills flared slightly while he breathed through them. "Can you help me get past this bad guy?!"

Aquaria watched as Vera drove to the restaurant. {Did you hear how big Dad is, Vera? He's 320 pounds...I didn't think his frame could support that...he's probably been eating his feelings with Hine going to the old folks home...}

She was quiet for a few minutes, thinking, when she tapped her finger on the dashboard. {I can start bringing him dinner again! I mean, we do only live a couple houses away...tonkatsu pork, spam fritters, lots of tasty poi to go with oatmeal and fruit...}

"Its okay! Uncle Sansy and I can handle it! He's big too!" Kryssie managed a hug before hugging her grandpa. She'd get distracted once she heard her little brother complain. "Sure! Let me see what I can do!"

Kryssie did try her hand at beating that part of the game for her little brother. "See look, watch! It's a pattern here, just go like this, this...and then up! And then right on the weak spot!" She made sure he could watch in case he wanted to try for himself later again. Not the first time she's had to help get through tough gaming parts.

Riley was watching Kryssie with a smile, finding her cute as she interacted with her siblings. You could almost see the little hearts in his lovestruck eyes.

Vera kept driving as she listened to her wife, {Yeah, I heard. Guy doesn't exactly cook much unless it's sugary. I still don't know how he eats frosting like that by itself...} She sighed.

She did start to smile with the idea and it it turned to a slightly annoyed look, {...Aqua...you had a really good idea going there...and then you lost me by adding the most fatty and sugary foods to give him. We're trying to get him to lose weight, not gain it. He doesn't need to be getting to 400 pounds now! Old man still needs to walk and wear fitting pants, not roll around and look like spam sushi.}

Vera loved her wife and Old Man Brewster, but she could never understand how they could eat so much or stand all that kind of food. Vera was known not to eat a lot and what she did eat it was all veggie or protein based with little fat. Happened when you grew up on a farm and practically grew your own food 8 times out of 10.

"Ah, perhaps we could go jogging together then..." Cupcake chuckled softly, as he gently listened to Kryssie and how she helped her little brother out. "A wonderful puzzle solver, just like your Uncle Sansy, my dear..."

He quieted down a bit, listening to her as she assisted Jamie with the game. Jamie meanwhile was leaning over the seat, his gills lightly flaring while he watched Kryssie play.

"A pattern...oh wow!" Jamie started to let out burbled purring, his tail flicking happily. "Thanks sissy!"

Aqua pushed a chunk of her dreads behind her ear; and sighed. {I don't want Dad to gain weight either, but really have you ever seen a skinny Hawaiian? I'm probably an exception because I'm always on the move with the boys, the dispensary, my hula instruction...}

She frowned slightly, closing her pink eyes as she thought for a moment. {Also poi is not sugary, it's pounded vegetable paste, my dear...}

"I do my best! Uncle Sansy taught me a lot. But you did too, Grandpa." Kryssie smiled as she handed back the game to Jamie, "Good luck, Jamie!"

"Hella sporty and hella smart. What can't you do, firecracker?" Riley chuckled and started nuzzling her, immediately putting the young cat hybrid into a fit of giggles.

"Rileeeeey! Noooooo!" Kryssie laughed as her tickled her with his nuzzles, only to try her best to give them back. Least the young couple looked really happy.

"{I know, water lily...but Brewster there isn't exactly Hawaiian. I'm just saying...we gotta be careful with what we feed him. Wingdin does enough with all the sweets with him. We just don't wanna overdo it...that's all I'm saying.} Vera tried to clarify as they parked over at the restaurant.

"Come on guys! Dinner's on!" Vera called out as she got out and went to go help Cupcake out.

Through the trip, Cupcake had fallen asleep in the seat. He was softly snoring, his gloves clasped over his chubby gut.

Aqua came over to the side and she paused, putting her hand to her cheek. {Dad fell asleep... goodness, he really has gotten so big though... I'm worried about him, Vera...}

She leaned forward gently rubbing his cheek. "Kāne? Time to wake up, we're at the place."

In another home, an old ghostly teacup was going through her home, she had no need to eat, no need to drink, though she did enjoy the occasional cup of black coffee.

At the moment, she'd put away some things, and had found Edge's striped sweater. Holding it in her gloves, she began to cry. After ten minutes of sobbing in the empty house, she finished, and just sighed.

Letting herself fall to the floor, she cuddled up on Edge's sweater.

Edge found that he was able to possibly return. At first though, he just silently went through his family's homes, watching them in curiosity. He hadn't had the strength to see Bitter yet.

Kryssie smiled at the sight of her grandpa asleep. She felt happy with the family she did have around her.

Johnathan had escorted Edge and James over so he could watch over their family. For now, the lion brothers were off watching Darren, Kintaro, and Reggie, wanting to checkup on the three.

Luis was playing with some little car toys with Kintaro on the couch. He seemed to get a lot of entertainment with using his naga parent as a ramp for the cars, letting them drive over his big stomach and rolling down his tail.

"Lui, little sprout. Maybe we shouldn't use tou-chan like that? We don't want to disturb your little sister's or his nap. Okay?" Darren chuckled as he watched Luis.

Meanwhile Tyra was in her room at home practicing black magic from Edge's book. Instead of letting herself mourn and sob herself to sleep, she thought tiring herself out would do the trick along with having something of her late grandfather close to her.

Her focus would break when her twin siblings bust open the door. "Tytyyyyy!" "Heeeelp!"

Tyra sighed and closed her book, "What is it...?"

"Homework's stupid!" Both of them complained, causing Tyra to give a weak chuckle.

"Alright...Come on. Let's see what happened." Tyra left with her siblings after pocketing the book in her inventory. She never had it leave her side.

Shade meanwhile was with Nast, the two of them had tried to help their twins with homework, but Shade was exhausted and Nast had given up in a salty rage. They didn't get much education as a small ghost. Being on a poor farm would do that.

Kintaro had been before trying to get anything started, but as usual nothing, so he'd stretched out on the couch, his long sandy blonde hair trailing over the side of the couch. He let out a soft hiss, his tongue flicking out before he yawned and fell deeper asleep.

Edge silently stepped through the house, looking through the rooms. He had been watching Tyra going through the old book of his, and he saw the twins come barreling inside. Chuckling silently, he shook his head.

After a few minutes, Tyra came back to her bedroom, and she'd pulled the book out again. Looking where she was, he smiled.

He came up behind her, his head right beside one of her ears. "So whatcha doin wrong, is you're thinking it's instant...all good things take time, Puddin..."

Darren smiled at the sight before heading over to give Kintaro a light kiss on the cheek. He would look over to Luis and scoop him up into his arms.

"Daddy's making tou-chan's dinner. Can you do me a big boy favor and see Uncle Reggie? See if he needs anything?" Darren smiled. Only to smile more and chuckle once Luis gave an excited nod. He gave the boy a few kisses on his forehead before letting Luis run off to guest room turned Reggie's room.

Tyra got herself situated in her room and looked over the book, wondering why the spell she was doing wasn't working.

She stopped and listened to the voice of her grandfather, figuring she was just hearing him in her mind again. Didn't stop the tears from forming, but she shook them off, not wanting to start crying. "Takes time...takes time...ease my way into it...just...don't lose focus..."

She tried going for it again, this time taking the spell slowly and muttering the incantation to herself, doing her best to keep focus the entire time.

Kintaro smiled softly in his sleep, shifting onto his side then. His clawed hand lightly laid on the floor, the other one resting on his heavy stomach.

Reggie was seated in his desk chair, having been sketching a chemical equation design for a student he was going to head out to tutor the next day.

Edge watched, with a gentle smile. He gently put his hands over hers, slowly becoming visible to her. "Yer doin great Puddin..."

"Just a bit more..." Edge stated quietly watching her closely. "... don't lose focus!"

He saw it was starting to be summoned and he grinned down to her gently, seeing the Gaster Blaster that appeared in the room.

Luis went into the room and patted at Reggie's chair, "Uncle Reggie? Daddy wants to...um..know if you want somthin'. Whatcha doing?" He seemed curious on what the dragon had been up to. He was always interested in learning about or along with him or Kintaro.

Tyra kept her focus onto the spell at hand, her grandfather's encouragements working as she closed her eyes and kept at it. She heard the gurgle from the blaster and opened them, smiling in relief and pride of herself.

"I...I did it...I actually did it!" She let out a breathy laugh before reaching her hand over at the blaster so she could touch it, only to notice something else had her hands in a hold. "...G'pa...?"

Reggie smiled to Luis, picking up the little boy into his lap. Almost immediately Luis' hands started playing with the fur on his arms. "Well hello there Luis... Oh I'm perfectly fine right now."

He chuckled as Luis had asked about what he was doing. "I'm sketching out a chemical equation for a student I'm tutoring. It's the element for water! Known as H2O, there are two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom, in each molecule..."

Edge met her gaze as she looked up, and he grinned brightly. "Naw it's the fuckin Easter Bunny...o'course it's me, Puddin..."

He gently leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you, Tyra."

Luis did his best to try and listen to Reggie while playing with his arm fur. Seemed he focused better as he did so, looking between his uncle and the paper he was writing. But he still looked pretty confused, child was only 6 after all.

Tyra looked over at Edge, tears forming slowly as she felt the kiss to her forehead. "G'pa...G'pa...G'PA!" She managed to turn around and hug him best as she could in his state, breaking down into sobs. She missed him a lot too..

The blaster floated in it's spot, watching and waiting.

Reggie chuckled softly, gently pressing a kiss to Luis' head. "Ah, don't worry about all that though...this is things you'll learn in middle school."

Edge wrapped his arms around Tyra, snuggling her lovingly. He looked as he did at his healthiest, somewhat large gut, strong and muscular. His tail he had wagged behind him excitedly.

He supported her easily, fully stable at the moment as he focused, and he rubbed her back softly to give her comfort.

Luis giggled and hugged his dragon uncle, just happy to be around. He didn't understand half of what Reggie had tried to teach him, but he liked listening to him.

Tyra sobbed and hiccuped, snuggling close to Edge, "...g-g'pa...w-why...why...y-y-you came b-back...I...I...m-missed...y-y-you...i-it's been...s-s-so...h-hard..."

She wanted to tell him everything that went on. All the stuff that happened since his passing like the continued divide between Boss and Rockwell, how Crimson was starting to act different, how Bitter was...

Part of her had comfort in realizing her G'ma was going to see him again.

Reggie smiled brightly, accepting the hug easily. Standing up from his chair, his tail almost touched the ground as he stood up. "Why don't we go and see what your Daddy is making for dinner, then we'll see how your tou-chan is as well..."

Edge gently held her, a tenderness not seen too often from the guy in the past, but seen in spades before and seemingly after he passed. "I was going senile...it was something I'd asked my boys to do with the help of your mother, since long ago...and I came back with John and James help..."

"I had to wait till it was allowed...dunno all the ins and outs of our lives in that other place, but it was because my life was done, which was why I wasn't stuck. But... I don't think my life is done...Bitter still needs me, don't she?" Edge murmured as he spoke to Tyra.

"Okay!" Luis smiled and watched his uncle head off, "Tou-chan is big. The baby takes foreeeeeeverrrrr!" He giggles out.

"M-mhmm..." Tyra sniffled and snuggled him, happy to have him back. "Y-your here...she needs you...Uncles need you...I need you...I'm glad you're here.."

She wiped at her eyes and smiled, "H-Has anyone else seen you? Do you want to go see Mom and Zaza?"

Kintaro had gotten up and had slowly slithered to the kitchen, and was resting on his coil, barely able to support his belly it appeared. "Darren, will we be going tonight or tomorrow to the doctor's? Oh...wait we have the birthday party... I...I can wait till after that."

He saw Luis and smiled brightly, despite his clear exhaustion still. "Oh, Luis there you are my little boy. I'm sorry Tou-chan sleeps so much, it's a lot to carry a baby..."

Edge chuckled softly, running his hand through her red hair a bit. "No, just you, Puddin..."

He looked around the room for a moment, and sighed. "Only been a month, and things have already gone down the shitter huh? But yeah, we'll go and see your Ma and Zaza..."

Instead of how Bitter tended to move about, he kept his feet solidly on the ground; yet his footfalls were silent as he wanted them to be. Following behind Tyra, he smiled softly; as a cigar appeared in his hand. Taking a puff from it, he sighed softly; letting himself be invisible behind Tyra. "Why don'cha go and see how they are first, I'll just be right behind ya, Puddin..."

Darren finished putting some veggies to steam before looking to Kintaro with a smile, "Your appointment is tomorrow morning, my love. The party isn't until later afternoon. We have plenty of time, not to worry." He gave Kinta a light kiss on the cheek before moving back to finish dinner.

"Hi Tou-chan! Hi Dad!" Luis reached up to hug Kintaro from his uncle's arms. "Baby is taking foreeeever! What's keeping them in so long, Tou-chan?"

"We'll find out tomorrow morning, Luis love. Not to worry." Darren chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "I know you're very excited to be a big brother."

Tyra nodded and led the way, always feeling much more at peace with him. It was more unfamiliar with him walking with her like this, mostly because she expected it from her G'ma, not her G'pa. It would take some getting used to.

She walked over to her parents, who were busy ordering something for dinner. Nast didn't feel like cooking and Shade's cooking was...mediocre at best. For everyone's sakes, they thought pizza was best.

Shade did manage a small smile at Tyra before pulling her to a hug, "How are you doing today? Better...?"

"Yes...I...managed a spell from G'pa's book today." Tyra managed a small smile back as she hugged her mom.

"Old guy would be proud. You're really working on that thing, huh?" Nast commented with a little smile of their own as they put in the online order.

Kintaro had a pleased expression across his face as Darren had reminded him of the appointment. He chuckled softly, gently taking Luis from Reggie's arms. "Just like Daddy said, we will find out tomorrow...we know you want to be an oniisan as soon as possible!"

Reggie came over to the fridge and got himself a drink, smiling gently to Darren. "I'll be watching the sprout then, huh? I was going to head to the market in town, pick up a few things for the party too. Maybe Luis would love to come with me, hmm?"

Edge stepped more into the room, watching with a gentle smile. Taking a puff from his cigar, the smoke invisibly curling up from his nose cavity. He knew the scent would probably get Shade or Nast talking soon. He wanted to reveal himself gently, and not scare them any.

"Yay!" Luis laughed and hugged Kintaro happily.

Darren looked over at Reggie with a nod, "Sounds perfectly fine. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the trip. Just...be careful when passing the candy aisle. He'll get distracted and want to get "free samples" from the boxes he can't reach." He warned gently, knowing how his son would be.

"Candy!?" Luis got excited with the mention as he looked around, hoping to find some.

Shade smelled the scent and sighed, "I swear, it's like the man never left. The stench of his cigars..that book...I think I still have one of his shirts here when he and Bitter stayed the night. I don't know what to do with it now...maybe I should give it back to her...I patched the tear it had too."

"It's only been a month...it'll take time. I know Metts wasn't over my aun't passing for at least 4 months. Though...I figured that was because Maddy went overboard on the tradition." Nast shuddered at the memory. That was...not the most pleasant thing to see at their young age...they had no idea what their cousin was doing now...and they personally did NOT want to know, "Sorry Ty...I know you were really close with him."

"It's okay...i'm doing okay now...I just hope everyone else turns out okay...I really missed him..." Tyra leaned against her mom before breaking the hug.

"We miss him too, my crystal light...better man and grandfather that what your actual grandparents would have been...I can say that much..." Shade took a seat at the table and tried to relax, there was that hint of sadness there but she wouldn't let it out. Not in front of her kid and love.

Kintaro laughed happily at his son's excitement. "No...no candy. But I can give you a peanut mochi though, a little something to tide you over until dinner, hmm?" He gently lifted himself from his coil, a slight grunt of effort while also holding his six year old boy; and then he slithered over to their pantry cabinet, looking for the box they'd just bought.

"Ah, here we are. Sweet peanut mochi." Opening the package, he handed one of the soft, squishy treats to Luis; then got one himself, and attempted to at least mash it against the roof of his mouth, to get the filling, before he swallowed. It was truly a disadvantage when one didn't have teeth except for four large fangs and a rudimentary six front teeth, no molars to be had ever; and a tongue that was thin and useless for normal mastication; like humans or other animal monsters could do.

Edge was soon crying, thick red tears rolling down his cheeks. He came over to Shade and without even thinking how she might take it; he let his heart guide him and he'd wrapped his thick arms around her, becoming fully visible. "Awwww...my sweet precious Shadow..."

Not a thought went through his head, as he nuzzled her, purring happily at what she said and how she felt about him. His long tail was wagging rapidly, his sockets closed as he nuzzled her cheek. "I've missed you tooooo..." His words trailed off into almost a whine as he spoke, still cuddling her.

"Mochi!" Luis giggled as he watched his tou-chan get him the treat.

"Just be sure to only give him one. Dinner will be ready in a few moments." Darren informed as he checked on his creations in the oven. Seeing Kintaro struggle with the mochi and sighed, "Love...you could have had Luis break open the mochi for you." He chuckled lightly.

Luis broke up his in half and ate one before offering it to his tou-chan, "Aaaaaa!" He always did like sharing, especially when it came to Kintaro. Boy loved his big snake dad.

Shade gasped at feeling something wrap around her, ready to get away, but the moment she heard that voice...that nickname...her mother's nickname...only one person called her mother that. "...G-Gaster...?"

"...H-Holy...shit..." Nast dropped the credit card they had in their hand as they saw the now ghostly doctor hug their wife, "I'm not high or shit right...?"

"No...he's back mama...he came back." Tyra gave a tearful smile as Shade leaned back and hugged Edge. Just like Tyra earlier, she started crying, but not as hysterical. Just tears and small murmurs of "It's good to have you back..."

Kintaro had leaned his head back slightly to let the sticky mochi slide down his throat, and after hearing what Darren said, he blushed softly; looking towards Darren. "Hai, Anata." Hearing Luis, his golden yellow eyes gazed back his son, and he smiled; seeing the half of the piece of mochi, throughly squished by his little boy's hand, he giggled softly.

"Ooh, for me? Such a sweet oniisan you'll be~" He opened his mouth a bit, letting Luis place the treat far back in his mouth. With having just a snake's tongue and only a few teeth, truthfully the inside of his mouth was rather bare appearing; but it was lined with stretchy and powerful muscles and tendons, which allowed him to unhinge his jaw when needed to say, swallow a chicken whole.

Most times though, he would tear his food into managable chunks as it was more polite that way. The only time he'd ever eaten anything larger than his fist whole was if he had been late to work years ago, or for some kind of eating contest back in the Underground. He was banned from them however, after they'd found out he was actually a naga, a type of snake monster and not a 'legless lizard'.

Edge returned the hug, grinning happily. "It's good to be back too. I can't believe it though...I...I really did all that for youse? Here I thought...thought I'd fucked up all my chances at being a good dad...I know I did with Boss, it was either that or Overlord woulda done it for me...so I figured, I'll teach him myself...fat lot of good that did."

He sighed, shaking his head softly. "I can't be stuck in the past like that. But it's probably part of the reason why Jonathan said that I'd be able to stay. Basically...whatever rules over us, gave things time to settle down. And there are a few things that still aren't worked out, so they gave me the go-ahead to come back. However they told John, that I can stay forever, with Bitter...because she can never cross over. She doesn't deserve to be alone."

Luis giggled as he placed the mochi in his tou-chan's mouth. He took his hand out and gently close Kinta's mouth with a light bap, "Silly tou-chan!" He didn't have any fear or hesitation when doing so, he was a fan of everything reptilian, so having Kinta the way he was both enamored and facinated the little human boy.

"Ah, I think dinner's ready! Shall we?" Darren annouced as he brought the pork roasts from the oven. Four in total. One to split between Reggie, Luis and himself, and the rest being for Kintaro. He made it special to Japanese recipes to give it that familiar flavor Kintaro was used to, and he loved the challenge of working something different.

"My father wasn't the best...I have to admit...but you've done what you could for me. Wanted to see more of me than the old leader I was...that's more than what most only saw in me, including myself." Shade sighed and wiped her tears. Nast came to her side and held her, two of them looked more than content with one another.

"You taught me not to be stuck in the past and here you are. Long as your back, Edge...all that matters. I'm sure your sons and grandchildren will be just as estatic to have you back. Bitter most of all." Shade leaned against Nast with a smile. The sounds of flapping wings were heard as they came down the hallway.

"Speaking of..." Nast mentioned as he looked back at the livingroom as N and M made their ways over to their parents.

"Zazaaaa!" "Mamaaaaaa! What's going..." Both twins looked like deer in headlights as they saw Edge back.

"...Is that...?" "We thought..."  
"Sissy is that a trick thing...?" Both twins looked at their older sister who shook their head.

"G'pa's back." Tyra smiled lightly before the twins rushed off to hug him, still laughing.

"HI G'PA! YA MISSED US!?" They were still as loud and rambunctious as ever.

Kintaro blushed softly, and swallowed the mochi piece happily. He flicked his tongue out, and a pleased smile crossed his face. "Oooh, Anata, they smell heavenly..."

He slithered over to the table, and gently settled Luis in his chair, while he settled carefully on his coil. Being a bit unbalanced he had to make sure his coil could support his stomach. Despite not haven really eaten the past week, this weeks meal was somewhat light, only three small roasts. The poor overburdened naga wasn't sure he could handle more than that.

Picking up one of the roasts from the pan, he cut it into three very large pieces and slightly unhinged his jaw to eat the first piece; his mind drifting off to what they needed to have for the doctor's visit the next morning.

Edge could barely catch the robotic ghostly bat twins as they came hurtling towards him. He got M under one arm, and N landed smack in the middle of his chest. He glared down at them, his cigar clamped between his teeth, and he regarded them with a loving, yet firm gaze as he rolled the cigar from one side to the other.

"Of course I missed you two loud munchkins...c'mere..." He gently hugged them both, smiling happily. "Awww...you're both as sweet as ever huh?"

"So...Tyra, wanna come with me to go see G'ma?" Edge quietly asked, a look of worry upon his face. With how much everyone had spoken about his wife missing him, and she'd want to see him most of all, it worried him how she took his passing. Then a look of terror crossed his face momentarily, and he closed his eyes. "C'mon...if I know my brat of a wife...she's been doin' some crazy shit while I've been gone huh, Puddin?"

Darren cut up one roast and passed a plate to Reggie before going to cut up Luis's piece so he could eat easier, along with a nice helping of rice and veggies to go with it.

Luis didn't seem to mind as he happily ate his meat and veggies...minus the snow peas. He was a bit picky with those.

The twins only laughed and hugged up their G'pa, more than happy to be around him again.

Tyra's smile disappeared at the mention of Bitter doing 'crazy shit'. She debated on whether or not to tell him what happened in the alpha universe. "...Well...not..much really. She's been staying at home a lot...Krystabell and I have switched days where we see her...Rockwell's been staying a lot more often with her...almost feels like he's moved in if it wasn't for the fact that he goes home to check on Uncle Mettaton and Ebrima."

She seemed worried, thinking she'd mention what happened on their way to Bitter's home. "I'll go with you to see her...Mom..? is that...?"

"You go on. Just be careful. Spend the night if you need to if you don't feel safe enough to come back." Shade assured, "Take care of her...Papa..." she muttered that last bit out with a small smile.

Kintaro watched as Luis ate, while he swallowed his hunks of meat. After he got partway through his second roast, he saw that Luis was avoiding the snow peas. "You don't like them, Lui?"

Reggie chuckled as he ate, pointing his fork to the boy's plate. "Don't feel too bad, I'm not that fond of them either. But I've found out, if you slather it in the sauce you have...then their just another crunchy treat!"

Edge snuggled the twins, then he set them down easily, as he stepped closer to Tyra. "Well that's good to hear she's not been really alone... I was worried about that actually..."

He came over and took Tyra's hand, smiling to her. "Let's go see G'ma, Puddin."

As they left the house, Edge's mind went to how happy she'd be to see him again, how grateful she was that he didn't take as long as her to return.

Bitter meanwhile had gotten up from where she'd fallen asleep crying, and had simply left the sweater in the floor. Heading to the kitchen, she got herself a cup of black coffee and sat at the little table, a clove cigarette in her gloved hand.

Her house honestly looked as if the elderly couple who lived there were gothic heavy metal lovers. The living room had shaky cross-sitiches of various monster and human death metal bands, and dirty sayings. She had pictures from their lives together, some just her and Edge, others with their boys, mostly from Swap, but they managed to get one with their boys from Fell too.

The kitchen was in very dark, drab melancholy colors; but to offset it all, the sunlight would always come pouring in through nearly every window they had.

Except...after Edge had passed away. She had finally drawn the shades closed. When asked about it, she told her family.

"What use is the sun, when I've got no one to share it with?"

"No!" Luis stuck his tounge out at the peas before eating the rest of his meat. He really didn't seem to want to eat them.

"Come now...maybe you like a little more sauce? Maybe try how Uncle Reggie said?" Darren offered. He was hoping to get him to eat a little.

"No!" Luis shook his head before continuing to eat. Least he ate most of his other veggies.

M and N smiled before heading over to their mom and zaza, always eating up any attention they could get. Shade happily gave it to them, giving them light ruffles and pets as she saw Edge and Tyra leave. "Be safe you two...say hello to Bitter for me."

Tyra led the way, happy to still have her G'pa around again. She had no idea what had hapened during the years he decided to move to Swap, but she didn't care much. Only that she had him now. Part of her wondered how much her life would have changed if he did never leave.

There would be a knock at Bitter's backyard door. Rockwell and a human girl dressed in a dark green dress with black frills and her long black hair in a long braid waited for the old tea cup hybrid to answer. Rockwell held a bag in his hand, most likely food, as a reason to stick around longer with Bitter.

"Think your G'ma is doing better? I think it's really sweet that you're taking care of her." The girl leaned against the robotic skele-ghost, causing him to slightly blush at the sudden contact.

"Maybe...? It's..been tough for a lot of us since G'pa died. But ya know...someone's gotta watch the family..." Rockwell smiled lightly at her.

"Someone has to...who knows if that bastard could try with anyone else..." he thought to himself with a slight scowl at the door. He was at least thankful his dad was out of the house again, he couldn't stand being around him anymore.

His mom, his sister and G'ma have said they either forgave or didn't blame his father for what he did...Rockwell blamed him and more for everything. How all three couldn't see what real evil his father was, he never knew, but he wouldn't stand being around the guy longer than he should. He only stayed in the house when Boss did eventually come back, afraid that he'd kill the rest of the family like he did to his grandfather. He couldn't fight for long or was any more powerful than Boss...but he wasn't going to let the people he loved turn to dust without a fight.

Bitter heard the knock and closed her eyes for a moment. Getting up from the chair, she headed to the back door, pulling back the curtain on the window a bit. She was dressed in just a simple red lacy dress, with a black sash tied around her middle, which only showed how slender her ghostly form was. On her feet were simple black ballet flats, which usually didn't touch the floor as she moved about.

Seeing it was Rockwell and Ames, she let them in, and managed a weak crackling smile to them. She was at least trying something new that Ames had suggested, a red bow set on the top of her handle.

"Heya youse two... didn't know you were coming over today. I uh... ain't cooked nuthin today, so...sorry..." Bitter mumbled, as she went back to the table, where her coffee was.

"We just decided to stop by. No worries, G'ma. We got food on the way here, so don't worry about it." Rockwell assured before going to give her a hug and going inside.

Ames would do the same and smile at the ghostly teacup, "How are are you doing today? I like the ribbon, looks very nice." She wasn't exactly sure what to call Bitter but Ames managed well enough. She liked her boyfriend's G'ma. Her house was cool, lady was really nice, and she had an aesthetic that she could really get behind.

Bitter's smile grew a bit and she chuckled raspily for a moment. "A'right then. Gawd. Never thought I'd fall right in line with being a granny but fuck if I'm here worrying about how much you're eating kid."

She returned the hug to Rockwell, and then looked to Ames after the hug from her. "Well, I found one o' Edge's sweaters and I kinda ugly cried for like an hour, then I fell asleep..."

"And thanks, I thought about what you'd said and I figured it sounded cute enough." The old teacup smiled, as she went back to the table and plucked up her cigarette, taking a drag from it.

Edge had gotten to the house with Tyra, and he lifted his arm, banging on the front door and hard, in a particular rhythm.

Bitter immediately looked up, her eyes wide. She knew that knock.

Rockwell managed a small chuckle and headed to the kitchen to drop off the food, "I manage. Ma's a good cook, Rim's getting there, and all else fails I go steal a plate at Ames's or Lawrence's place"

"You like my abuela's cooking. I still have never seen anyone eat that many tamales in one sitting." Ames chuckled, "I swear I have never seen that woman happier to feed someone with your appetite."

Both looked worried when she mentioned the crying and Edge's sweater. Rockwell let out a small sigh, "Yeah...it's different without him here..."

Ames only managed another smile up at Bitter, "Well...it really suits you. It looks very nice..."

Tyra stayed by Edge's side with a small but excited smile. She couldn't wait to see the look on Bitter's face.

"Uh...G'ma..? You expecting company...?" Rockwell looked confused at the knock before heading over to answer it.

Bitter got up from the table, ignoring her cup of coffee and she went zooming forward, and phased through Rockwell to get to the door first. She flung the door open, and gazed upwards an expectant look upon her face.

When she saw who it was, her eyes widened and she gasped softly, the clove cigarette fell from her mouth to the ground. "..."

Edge smiled softly, and gently took Bitter's gloved hands in his own, and he pulled her closer to himself. "Told ya I'd neva forget you, babe..."

Bitter's face suddenly screwed up into a fierce scowl, and she absolutely bitch-slapped Edge, causing his head to turn to the side. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, KEEPING UP TRADITION! YOU'VE TORN THIS FUCKIN FAMILY TO DAMN PIECES YOU FAT IDIOT BASTARD!"

Edge turned his head back to Bitter, and he sighed. "...did you really want to see how bad it could have gotten?"

Bitter kept her glare on him, her voice lowering somewhat. "Would you want Papy to do the same to his mother? Do you even know what's going on with the rest of our family? You've...there's a reason we left there. And you've gone and forgotten what kind of life we were blessed with, to enjoy old memories, Founder Gaster."

She put her hand on his chest, looking to him with tears in her eyes. "...I guess ya came back for me, huh? I ain't gonna kick you out or nothin...get your fat ass in this house before I change my damn mind."

Edge looked throughly chastised, but he had nothing but love for his bratty teacup; as his eyelights showed hearts; his tail wagging brightly. "O'course darlin...I'd always come back for you, babe..."

At the time, Boss was off on one of this 'forest retreats' however, this time he'd left his car at the campgrounds, and he'd walked all the way to Tahi and Jonathan's house, and had gone inside. During that time, he'd gladly helped out Tahi with chores, and was currently curled up on the couch with his head in her lap, purring; which was a very little heard noise from the usually stoic and fearsome skeleton.

Rockwell felt weird with the sudden pass before looking over to see what was going on. His own eyesockets widened at seeing Edge right there.

He didn't say anything as he saw the exchange between the couple, his own confusion and shock keeping him in place.

"Hi G'ma. Um...surprise...?" Tyra managed a nervous smile as she followed right behind. She gave a smile to Rockwell before noticing Ames.

"G'pa...but...you're fucking dead...Father fucking killed you in cold blood! How...how the hell...?" Rockwell was struggling to realize on what happened. Ames was just as confused but said nothing as she kept to her boyfriend's side.

No one else knew or saw Ames before in Rockwell's family. He made sure of that. Red knew of her but never had the chance to meet her.

Meanwhile at the Fell Jae's home, Tahi was happily humming a lullaby as she pet her skeleson. Hearing him purr always put a big nostalgic smile on her face. "Times never change, Papyrus. You are still the sweet little boy you've always been."

John looked semi annoyed with how Boss was acting, but said nothing as the light glare in Tahi's eyes stopped him from doing so. He instead left to be in his lab turned woodshop to work on something.

How the former Royal Captain of the Guard turned into a pile of cutesy mush with his wife was beyond him.

Edge gently held Bitter to his chest, nuzzling his loved wife and purring up a storm as he came inside the house. When he heard Rockwell speak, he turned to look at them both. "Oh, heya Rocky...he...no, no Boss didn't kill me in cold blood. Has no one told you?"

He looked to Bitter incredously. "Bitts, didn't ya tell the kids about tradition any? Boss didn't kill me...I asked him ta do that for me..."

Bitter sighed, rubbing the side of her cheek. "The kids don't really...understand. Because they were mostly born in a time of semi-peace in Fell or furthermore here on the surface...they uh, don't really know what the fuck it all means, babe..."

Edge carried Bitter easily in his ghostly arms, and he went and settled into the recliner, Bitter easily curled up against his chest. "Feels like ya never left big guy..."

The old scientist huffed out a snort of a laugh. "Oh really? I heard you been crying an' sobbing over my clothes every day...and...I heard whatcha tried to do in Alpha...to try to join me."

He pressed his forehead to the rim of Bitter's teacup head, and kissed her. "Please don't eva try somethin' so stupid ever again, darlin..."

Bitter accepted the kiss, and she then just leaned her head against his chest, closing her eye happily. "Why would I? I got someone to share my sun with again."

Edge looked a bit confused and he looked to Tyra and Rockwell curiously. "Share the sun with? Rocky, Puddin, you know what G'ma's rattling on about here?"

Boss' sockets were closed in happiness, as Tahi's hand trailed from his skull down his bare ribcage and to his hip bone, then the movement was repeated slow, and methodically. It nearly put him to sleep, and caused the tiny amount of blaster dog he did have within himself to drift to the surface; hence the purring.

His tail beat a happy, steady rhythm against the couch, trying to let the latest argument between him and Rockwell drift from his mind. He wondered how the pets would feel from MTT, with his four arms?

"Ma tried...telling me something but...I was just so fucking mad...I..." Rockwell sighed, "Why the hell would you ask for that!? Who the fuck would wanna fucking hear that! You know how batshit crazy, Papyrus is now!? I fucking am sick and tired of him! I've BEEN sick and tired of him! Ya know how many times I've been in the hospital since you left!?" He was starting to look stressed out.

First two weeks of Edge's death were rough on him and the family. Rockwell refused to be anywhere near Boss or even go out with him on those retreats to the forest. They fought a lot, verbally and physically. But most times that Rockwell was sent to the hospital was because too much stress got to him and his own magic worked against him, hurting him inside out. After one really bad fever and magic attack that left him in the hospital for four days, he tried staying away from Boss as much as possible by staying with Bitter, Tyra, Red and his family, or with Ames.

Ames took Rockwell's hand and held it, breaking him from his stress and anger. She looked pretty worried for him, so that at least got him to stop. "...it's just been hell, G'pa...it's just...hell..." Rockwell muttered out before he got pulled into a comforting hug from Ames.

Ames looked scared for him, having never been told what really happened to Edge, but she stood by her boyfriend all the same, doing her best to keep him calm.

Tyra and Rockwell looked at each other when they were asked about the sun thing, "...It's...been really lonely here without you, G'pa...that's all I can say." Tyra explained lightly with a soft smile.

Tahi smiled and kept humming her lullaby for him, wanting him nothing more for him to get some rest and relax. "I love when my baby skeleton boy comes and visits me. I do wish I saw that nice robot and your babies here too. Been too long, love. But I don't complain...my boy is here." She rattled on about for a bit, "Maybe I make cookies later, yes? Take home for all the family too."

Edge's eyelights went out, and he just gazed down towards Bitter, not really sure what to say. "I wouldn't know, because I ain't been here...but uh, I'm sorry about it all..."

He blinked his eyes and looked back to the grandkids. "Well don't you worry too much, I'm back, and I'm here ta stay."

Boss kept his sockets closed happily, until Tahi talked about the 'nice robot and his babies' and he sighed.

Moving to sit up, he ran his hand over his skull. "I DON'T THINK THEY'D WANT COOKIES, MAMA..."

"They... probably don't even want to see me. But Mettaton, he worries so much for me." He sniffled, covering his face with his hand. "He's the only reason I'm still around, Mama. I just did what Father asked me to do! I didn't kill him! I let him go with dignity! And on his own terms!"

"But no...no I'm a damn cold blooded killer...and absolutely hated by the children I carried inside of me...you know how much I suffered...to give birth to Rockwell?" Boss stuck his hand out, as he shook his head tiredly. "Stuck in a battlezone, and he was coming breech... I managed to hide away in a ditch and I carried him to your home still connected to my soul...I lost fifty HP that day."

"...thank the angel for that..." Rockwell seemed a little more relieved at that. He did head over and go hug his G'pa. He really did miss the old man.

Ames decided to be brave and head over to see Edge. She figured it would be okay since Rockwell seemed close to him, "Hey there. Sorry for...barging in on all this...It's...really good to meet you finally. I'm Ames...Rockwell's told me a lot about you..."

Tahi's smile only turned warm and understanding as she kept petting him, her other hand held Boss's in a gentle but firm grip, "Shhh...now now...children are young...they don't understand tradition...they only see death...and death is very hard for children. So so hard...take time to understand...patience..."

She gave him a light kiss on the head before gently stroking his cheek bone with her free hand, "I remember well...my baby boy...alone and hurt...but Mama worked with what she could...he turn out okay. You did too. Make me proud...both of you. Babies are always hard, my boy." She rambled.

"Boy is growing now...everything is hard...parents are hard...school is hard...all things hard. But death...is always hardest for children. Would you like me to talk to your children? Maybe its time I finally visit you instead of you visiting me. Would you like me there with you for a little while...?" She offered in her most gentle voice, as she always did. Lady never could have a sense of malice...maybe a small bit of scorn when she said she was dissapointed in what someone did or didn't like when something or someone did wrong...but she never had a mean part of her body. Her strength was in her kindness.

Edge nuzzled Rockwell, smiling. "I missed you Rockwell. I missed all of youse yanno."

The old man looked Ames over, one eyebrow raising quizzically. Who is she, Bitts?

That is Rockwell's girlfriend. She's a human, be nice, Gaster. Bitter replied with a light pat of Edge's chest. None of the other family knows of her. But I've known about her since the beginning, they've kept me going, along with Puddin' and Kitten...

Edge just laughed brightly, a genuine grin crossing his fat face. "Aw, don't be sorry none, Ames. It's great ta meet ya. I'm Dr. Wing Ding Gaster, former scientist in a...well, a place I'm glad I left...and I'm still considered Founder of a group known as The Headhunters. But, for you? You can call me G'pa, it's what all the kiddos call me."

At Tahi's home, Boss sighed as he listened. He put his head in her hand, and his frown gently lowered. "...It would be nice if you came home with me, Mama...t-though I'm not sure how Mettaton and the children would take it..."

Rockwell nuzzled back, easy enough for him when he's comfortable and trusting with someone.

Tyra headed over with a small smile, "Nice to meet you finally. Tyra is all you need to refer to me by...I'm Rockwell's older cousin."

"Nice to meet all of you. And Thanks...G'pa." Ames smiled genuinely back at everyone, happy to meet more monsters. Rockwell meanwhile looked relieved at the sight, glad she was being taken in well so far. Ames would sit by Rockwell's free side and snuggle up. Rockwell in turn would hold her close and nuzzle back with hears in his eyesockets. Boy was smitten for her.

"You let me worry about robot and children, mm? I am here to help you...I know you, baby boy. Just need children to know their father. Go be with your robot love...treat him good. I care for my grandbabies." She let out a small laugh.

"What are you afraid of...? Tell Mama all. She listens well, even with old ears. You sound tired and scared, baby boy...Unless you don't want to...I can make warm milk and go for a nice nap. Hmm?" She offered with a warm smile as her crumpled and kinked tail lightly hugged his hips. There wasn't much hold on it since her tail was a sight of abuse for many years.

Edge just wrapped his arm around them both, hugging them gently for a moment. "Aw, I love all my grandkids. Makes me really happy ta be back yanno."

Boss closed his sockets again, and sighed quietly. "I'm scared that Rockwell will never understand...my precious boy will never love me...then again, I might as well be asking for the moon..."

He stood up, tired and feeling more defeated then when he'd come over. "Go ahead and come over Mama. I may or may not be there still..."

Picking up his knapsack and started for the door, with not so confident strides.

"Glad to have you back, G'pa...really...I mean that..." Tyra went around the back of the couch and hugged his neck, giving him and Bitter a light peck on their cheeks.

Rockwell and Ames chuckled at being hugged, but loved it all the same..

"We'll work on it, love...you let me." Tahi watched him get up before she followed him to the door, stopping him by hugging his waist, "It all will be okay. You and your brother started hating old Gaster. You both ended up loving him so much in the end...I remember your tears in my arms, baby boy. Your son is hurt and angry now...just like you with your Papa when you were small...he'll learn to love you again. Apple don't fall far from tree. You're a good boy...and I love you very much."

She gave him a few kisses on his hands since he was too tall for her to reach his cheeks, "Come back to Mama anytime. I be at your house soon..." She gave him one last warm hug before fully letting him go to leave. She never liked seeing her boy so sad.

Meanwhile with Vera, her family, and Cupcake, they were all relaxing in Cupcake's home for a bit after having left the restaurant. Vera was trying to contact Zhara to see if they were still onto meet when she got a text from Napstaton.

The same text would go into Cupcake's phone. It was a picture of a very excited Napstaton next to a tired looking Zhara in the hospital bed. Little air horns were in the corners of the photo. The text read, "Guess who's in labor finally!? BABY TIIIIIIME!"

Edge just purred, happy to be with family again. Bitter closed her eyes, and smiled softly, feeling happy and blessed.

Boss smiled softly at her kisses and her tender nature. "Thank you Mama."

He then leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Tahi's forehead. Seeing John coming from his workshop, he glared to him, and grinned. "AS MY FATHER HAS TOLD ME ONCE, IT'S GOOD TO FACE A BIT OF COMPASSION...SO YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE TO STRIKE SO IT WILL HURT THE WORST. COMPASSION DOESN'T HOLD YOU BACK, IT GIVES YOU STRENGTH, JONATHAN."

Finally, Boss left, and he headed back to the camp site to get to his car.

Cupcake was putting away the dishes from earlier that day, while the kettle was boiling away on the stove. He'd emptied his head out, and was enjoying time with his family.

He felt his phone vibrating, and he glanced at the notification. Chuckling softly, he smiled. "Oh gracious, that's simply marvelous, Vera. I've been worried about Zhara and her pregnancy. I'm worried about Kintaro too, but I have a feeling... there's something with him being a naga that's causing this."

John was lounging against Jamie, and he looked up at his Grandpa. "Gerry at school says that there are creatures that are half human and half monster!"

Jamie rolled his eyes and pushed at his twin. "You {crazy idiot}, I don't think that's true at all."

They started to push at each other in aggravation. Cupcake came over and picked them both up by their shoulder, separating them with his cane. "Don't start fights, your Grandma will be home soon, and she can't handle this!"

Aqua had been curled up in the large recliner with Vera and she sighed. "Jamie, Johnny, don't be rude to Kāne. Do you need any help?"

Cupcake sighed softly, and shook his head, as he heard the kettle whistling. Then the front doorbell rang. "Ah, m-maybe I could use some help..."

Aqua got up and smiled, patting his back softly. "Sure, I'll help, Kāne. You get the tea, I'll get the door."

She headed to the door and smiled brightly when it was Wingdin. "Hine! Oh, how was work today, Mom?"

Wingdin held a bag in her hands as she came inside. "It was good, Aquaria! I helped with the home today, and we had a great lunch! I even played checkers with some of the peoples."

Tahi waved gently from the door as she saw her boy go, her warm motherly smile on her face the entire time until she couldn't see the car anymore.

Jonathan growled at the sight before looking at his wife with a sour expression, "That why you do these damn things? Baby the kids and everyone else you meet...so you can find weaknesses?"

"Now now Joe my dear. You know I do not work like that. Nor do I go use their trust like that. Lowercase love is a much stronger strength than physical strength or intelligence. You get much more with love than intimidation or death. I've always loved you, dear...I know you're capable of it. And in this world...there's ample amounts...I think you'd like it more if you'd allow it." Tahi lightly laughed before closing the door.

"Just because you weren't allowed to love back underground...does not mean we cannot love here...hmm?" She headed over to him and gave him a hug. The old lion hesitated but did manage to hug back, and with a little more time, he sank into her embrace. There was still fear in him, she knew that, but slowly but surely she was working on him to relax.

Vera checked her phone and smiled, "Finally. Looks like I'm meeting with her at the hospital then. Let's hope the robotic dope doesn't faint this time."

She went off to take care of the twins while Cupcake and Aqua took care of things, "Hey, come on you two. Jamie, don't call your brother an idiot. He can be right, we have been on the surface for a long while. Humans and monsters could have had babies right now that are going to school with you. Just hard to tell at first glance. We don't call them creatures either...they're people like you and me. Alright?"

She pat their heads before looking at the door, "Hey Mama. Good to see ya. Sounds like ya had a pretty great day." She looked back at the twins, "Hey, why don't ya do me a favor and go get Riley and Kryssie over to say hi? I think they're outside."

Jamie shrugged a bit, and lazily swiped his tail at his brother's side while he listened. Johnny stuck his tongue out at his brother, flaring his gills playfully.

Hearing that Vera had said to go get Riley and Kryssie, they both nodded. "Of course Mom!" "Right away, Mom!"

{Tell Aunt Zhara and Uncle Napsta we love them!} They yelled out as they ran to the backyard to get Riley and Kryssie.

Wingdin giggled as she saw the boys running off. "Yes yes, I had a wonderful day. Please um, tell whoever you going to see that I miss them, okay?"

Cupcake had a slightly stressed look on his face that he strived to erase when Wingdin looked to him. "It's Zhara dear... she's having her baby..."

Wingdin looked confused, and rubbed her skull, dislodging her headband that she normally wore. "I thought she was already...oh, well, give her my blessings I guess..."

Vera watched the two go off and chuckle before heading to see Wingdin. Her face would look much more troubled once she heard what the old skeleton said.

"Um...yeah. You...doing okay there, Ma? Maybe ya had a harder day than ya though. Why don't you take a seat and relax. I'll let Napsta and Z know you're thinking of 'em." Vera patted her shoulder before going to Aqua.

"I'll be back in a bit. Shouldn't be too long. Call me if anything, alright?" She gave Aqua a quick kiss on her forehead, there was the look of worry still on her.

Wingdin had looked down when she dropped her headband, and saw that Cupcake had already picked it up for her. She gently took it and hugged him happily.

Hearing what Vera had stated, she looked to her and smiled sweetly. "Yes I am doing very fine, Vera. Today was pretty easy day though..."

Cupcake gently guided her over to the recliner. "Wing, why don't we just rest some hmm? I've got tea on, and I'll set it up for you. Look, Kryssie and her new boyfriend is here!"

He watched her sit down, and then went to the kitchen when he saw that the kids have come back inside.

Aqua watched the entire thing, and she covered her mouth softly, which was why Vera had kissed her forehead. {Be careful dear. I'll keep a tight eye on Mama. Maybe...let them know what's going on. I know Dad probably wanted to keep it quiet...but everyone in the family needs to know...}

Jamie came over along with Johnny and they hugged Wingdin lovingly. "Grandma!"

Wingdin looked to the boys and she gently rubbed their backs, a look of confusion across her face for a moment. "Oh...oh! Jamie, Johnny! I haven't seen in a long, long time!"

Johnny frowned a little, and Jamie's ears flattened slightly.

"Grandma...we just were over here a couple weeks ago..." Jamie murmured.

Johnny sighed, and just put his face into Wingdin's midsection tiredly.

{Sounds like a good plan...yeah...they're going to need to know...You just deal with the kids, I'll figure out how to break it to Marrie and the brothers.} Vera sighed before heading off.

Kryssie and Riley made their way over to the livingroom, "Well...a couple weeks can be kinda long. It is really good to see you, Grandma!" Kryssie smiled before heading over to hug her.

"Grandma, this is Riley. He's my boyfriend!" Kryssie purred out and nuzzled her cheek as she introduced her kitsune boyfriend.

"Hey Mrs. B. Good to finally meet you. Krys tells me a lot about the fam." Riley chuckled slightly before reaching out a hand.

Thankfully Wingdin's first meeting with Riley went excellently, as the next day was going to be the family reunion party. But with Zhara having her child, they opted to wait till she felt better.

At the time however it was just a few days after Zhara going into labor that Kryssie had decided to begin bringing Cupcake on morning jogs.

The old scientist had gotten into their van, and had gotten Wingdin a bag for the day. She had insisted on bringing a bag for the twins, with candies, flavored water, and some somewhat childish toys. It seemed Wingdin wasn't sure what their ages were anymore.

Wingdin got out from the van, in a simple pink dress with a nice headband on. Her usual simple black sneakers seemed almost clunky as she walked up to the door to Aqua and Vera's house.

In her hands was two bags, and she looked happy, even though she was a bit lost as well. Cupcake came over after parking the van and he smiled to her, kissing her cheek. He was just wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old NHU sweatshirt, along with sneakers.

"A-Alright dear, let's get inside..." Cupcake led her up the few steps to the front porch, and knocked on the door. He didn't realize that Aqua and Vera had been staying over at Zhara and Napstaton's house for the past couple of days to help them out some with some things.

Riley ended up answering the door with a smile, "Hey there Mr. and Mrs. B! Come on in! Kryssie is in the kitchen making breakfast for when the twins are awake."

Kryssie peeked over and smiled, "Hi! Come on in! Uncle Sansy is on his way! Make yourselves comfortable!" She smiled as she headed off to finish making pancakes.

Seems Vera and Aqua trusted Riley and Kryssie to watch over the house and twins.

Wingdin smiled brightly to Riley as she stepped inside the house. "Oh! Breakfast is sounding so good, Kryssie! I brought things for you and um, him, and the boys!"

Cupcake looked a bit tired, after the last few days with Wingdin. She'd not gone to the eldercare home in nearly three days. Watching Wingdin for a moment, as she went to the living room, he sighed; rubbing his forehead as he took his glasses off.

"Princess, will um... Will Riley be able to handle watching Grandma? She wanders sometimes, thinking she's helping out and she gets confused too..." Cupcake murmured as he had come over to Kryssie as she was making pancakes.

Wingdin however had settled herself onto the couch and was unloading her second bag onto the coffee table. Bottles of flavored water, some small toys she'd found in the back of a closet, and some other things. There was a box of cinnamon buns, yet the way her buns had been looking lately they just seemed...wrong.

Sansy was already in his jogging outfit, which was nice dark blue track pants, and an old shirt that read 'Feel The Burn'. He came up to the house, a bright grin across his face. Without knocking on the door, he looked to his watch and after checking the time, he began to do stretching exercises; his tail occasionally rattling.

"I'm almost done. We can leave soon. And Riley's really good with elders." Kryssie assured.

Riley, indeed was already with Wingdin with a pot of coffee, "Can I offer you some coffee, Mrs. B? It's fresh. Unless you prefer tea."

He seemed more than happy to help out.

"Oh! I think Uncle Sansy is here!" Kryssie noticed the time and finished up breakfast, turning off the stove and left the food at the table.

"Gunna be okay, Wiley Riley?" Kryssie nuzzled the kitsune, who nuzzled back and kisses her cheek.

"We'll be fine. Go have fun!" Riley smiled and was happy to help take care of things. He had been for the last few days along with her.

Kryssie laughed and kissed him back before heading off to be with Cupcake, "Okay! Ready!"

She'd skip over to the door and answer it, not surprised to find her uncle already waiting. "Morning Uncle Sansy!"

Cupcake nodded softly, and seemed more relaxed as he watched Riley interacting with Wingdin. "Oh...that's lovely. She's rather good, but she can sometimes lose herself occasionally. But it's not too terribly bad yet, thankfully..."

Wingdin looked up to Riley, and shifted her headband on her skull for a moment; looking to the pot of coffee with a slightly blank expression. Then she giggled brightly. "See who I am married too? But, ah, coffee will be being wonderful! Three sugars, two creams, please?"

She wasn't sure where she was, but she figured that she would be seeing the twins, as she'd brought them some toys and things she'd found. Arranging the items on the table, she smiled to herself.

Cupcake watched for a moment, and saw that Wingdin seemed quite settled where she was, and wasn't trying to wander anywhere; which really calmed his soul somewhat. Following behind Kryssie, he smiled sweetly seeing his youngest son.

Sansy grinned brightly, standing up from his stretches. "GOOD MORNING, KRYSTABELLE! OH, PAPA DID MAKE IT, THAT'S WONDERFUL! AND WE'LL MAKE SURE THAT WE DON'T GO TOO FAST FOR YOU, PAPA!"

Cupcake nervously laughed, as he stepped out from the house, tucking the corner of his NHU sweatshirt back into his sweatpants. "Ah-ha...yes, right...well, your mother is um, watching the twins, while we take our...jog, I suppose..."

Sansy's tail waved languidly behind him, as he grinned happily; his headband on. His working eyelight was sparkling as he smiled to his Dad. "EXACTLY RIGHT, PAPA! Now, we're going to head down the block, Kryssie; and we'll make a turn towards Little Fell and take a break halfway through to see Papi and Mami, how does that sound? It'll give Papa a chance to rest, and us all to visit them!"

"Coming right up, Mrs. B. No problem." Riley gave her a patient smile before going to set up her coffee. Didn't take too long to finish it up and hand it over to the elderly skelewoman.

"We'll keep a good pace, we promise!" Kryssie giggled before looking back at Riley to close and lock the door, "Riley's got the twins. They like him just as much, which is really good. Especially since he's really good at their favorite game. Bye Riley! I'll see you in a few!" She waved before locking the door.

Riley gave a wave back before assisting Wingdin take care of things, including moving the cinnamon buns to an appropriate spot on the table and getting her toys settled out. He was already doing fairly well with everything.

Kryssie fixed up her hair into a single ponytail before walking over to the sidewalk, "I like that idea! I haven't seen Grandpapi and Grandmami in a few days, so this will be fun!"

Sansy rose an eyebrow as he heard the name of Riley, and he gazed inside seeing the kitsune. "Riley? Oh, I guess he's a friend of yours! That's wonderful that he'll watch your siblings and help Mama out, while we get some exercising in!"

Cupcake headed over to the sidewalk as well, kneeling down to check his velcro straps he had on his sneakers. He'd long since either due to his girth or his age, switched over to slip-on or velcro shoes as it was easier for himself.

As they began to jog lightly, Sansy kept turning his head to gaze at his Papa, to make sure the elderly scientist was doing alright. Within a few minutes, Cupcake was already beginning to sweat lightly; having not exerted himself like this in sheer years. "I'm...doing...quite well...Sansy!"

Sansy grinned brightly, as he continued on; glancing at the smart watch he wore to keep track of his HP level and soulpulse. Despite being as healthy as he could be ever, Marrie sometimes worried about him so much since his soul attack only awhile back; she'd gotten him the smart watch for his birthday.

"I'll tell you when we get jogging, Uncle. But you're not wrong!" Kryssie giggled as she got ready to jog.

She kept up with her uncle fairly well as she normally did, but slowed down to make sure her grandpa was still doing okay. "You're doing great, Grandpa! Keep it up! If you need a break earlier than say so!" She cheered him on while jogging backwards but still keeping with Sansy.

"So...Riley is more than a friend, Uncle Sansy. He's my boyfriend! I was going to have him meet the family when we go for the party at Uncle Napstaton's but with Mama and Mom there, he offered to keep me and the twins company. Isn't he the sweetest!~" Kryssie gushed at the thought of her boyfriend helping out. She knew some stuff that was going on but it made her heart full knowing she can give him a place he can relax and have fun in. Having him help wasn't necessary but she found him sweet that he was willing to.

All the thoughts going through her head was making her blush with a few enamored giggles escaping her.

Sansy listened, and he turned his head straight forward, his eyelight on the right side that still worked getting small in his sudden flush of anger. He took a deep breath, and sighed, trying to keep his composure.

The little girl, this delicate princess that he nearly died for, one of the reasons for his missing eyelight and the scar on his skull... had a boyfriend?!

She had to be too young! His eyelight flickered back on, both of them in fact as his magic had flared up to accommodate them as he gazed to her while jogging. He saw so much of her in his niece.

And some of him as well.

"B-BOYFRIEND!? AH, YES YOU ARE 16, AREN'T YOU KRYSTABELLE... CERTAINLY OLD ENOUGH TO...TO HAVE ONE OF THOSE, HMM?" Sansy wasn't sure what else to really say, as his mind kept churning over what happened in the past, his own soulrate climbing higher and higher.

Cupcake had been doing surprisingly well with jogging, despite sweat slowly trickling down his porcelain cheeks from his 'forehead' or rather the rim of his cup.

They soon had come into 'Little Fell' as it was called, nearly three streets with just monsters that were granted homes on the surface from the Queen Veronica and Mayor Punyabrata Ucher.

Most of the yards were bare stone or gravel, very little grass seemed to grow in the area. Sadly with the concentration of 'corrupted monsters' came their tainted magic as well. But, the sun was still shining, and despite the lack of grass they seemed like rather pleasant homes and families.

A faint sound of dark music was heard from one yard, as a ragged looking red bird monster was trimming a hedge. They were Quentin, who normally would hang out at Grillby's bar back in Snowdin. Now they'd retired to the surface.

"Hey Swap Kitty-Kat! Your other Uncle is at the Doc's! You gonna go see em today?" He waved to Kryssie, grinning. Despite his leather vest and spiked bracelets on his ankles, he was a very kind older man.

Kryssie didn't seem to notice her Uncle's change in demeanor or how both of his eyelights seemed to start working. She was paying attention more to the thoughts of Riley in her head.

When Sansy spoke up, she looked over at him with a smile, "I'm 16, yeah! He's really sweet, Uncle! I think you'll like him!"

Once they came into Little Fell, her mind drifted back to the jog and spending her time with her uncle and grandfather. She heard the music and noticed Quentin, giving him a wave back as they jogged passed, "Hi Mr. Quentin! Yes we were! Thank you for letting us know!"

She never minded the nicknames people called her in Little Fell, she quite like it when she saw others from Fell enjoy having her around.

Sansy continued to look ahead, focusing on jogging as they came closer to his Papi's house. He saw the car outside and rose an eyebrow curiously, the other eyelight flickering out to normal as he came to a halt in the front yard.

Cupcake stopped and felt like his soul was in his head, he wasn't too winded, but oh wow was his fat doll joints screaming at him just then.

Paps was sitting in the kitchen with Bitter and Edge as they all smoked, and were playing cards together.

"nyeheheheh, that's a clean set, mami~" Paps grinned, as he set down a stack of seven 8's, as they were playing Canasta.

"Damnit! You and Papi play, I've got breakfast to finish cleaning up from anyways..." Bitter got up from her chair, and went to the sink, starting to wash the dishes from the casserole she'd made that for everyone.

Edge gathered up the cards and began shuffling them easily. His cigar hung from his 'lips' and he chuckled brightly. "Aw, was the card game too much for the wittle old lady?"

Bitter threw the dish rag at Edge, and it went through him and plopped onto the floor in front of Happy. "...Sorry 'bout that Happ. Old fat bastard don't know when to keep his trap shut!"

Edge's tail just wagged, knowing this was one of the many ways that they showed love to each other.

Kryssie jogged along and noticed the car, immediately picking up the pace to go see them. She was always happiest with seeing family.

Happy was picking up the last of the cups leftover from breakfast when the dish rag fell in front of them. "Oh, it's alright. I don't mi-IIIIND!" Happy ended up slipping on the rag and started falling, cups going with them.

Before they even reached the floor, a lavender-bluish magic enveloped them and the cups that slowly had them float back up and upright. Happy collected the cups into their hands again before the magic released them, "Thank you sweet bee." They looked over at the couch where Eb was.

Eb waved her hand lazily, her magic was just calming down from just helping their Renny. Roxie was playing with a small ukelele as he read sheet music to play it. Little guy was learning as he plucked at different strings.

Kryssie would reach the door and knock excitedly.

Paps had heard the knocking and he got up, heading to the door. On the way over, he lazily rubbed Roxie's head. He looked to Eb and smiled. "thanks eb for catching renny. love ya sweetie."

He opened the front door and his grin widened. "hey, krys! whatcha doin all the way down here in little fell?"

Sansy came over closer to the house and was pacing the front yard, which was struggling to grow a special type of flower, stone roses.

The scraggly bushes had a few many clumps of reddish-pink roses, with large thorns along their stems. As they'd grown in gravel, they were tough and yet enchantingly beautiful, as they'd gotten quite large.

Cupcake meanwhile just came to the front door, and had pulled out his handerkerchief from his inventory, wiping his face off. "Oh my gracious...that was something for a jog! Do you usually go this far, Princess?"

Edge heard Cupcake and he got up from his chair as well and grinned. "Nerdburger! Get in here with our sweet Kitten!"

Roxie let out a small giggle as before focusing back on his mini lesson.

"love ya too, pop." Eb flashed a peace sign at her dad before going back and relaxing on the couch.

"Hi Uncle Paps! We wanted to come and say hi!" Kryssie hugged her tall uncle, slightly purring before coming inside. She noticed her uncle pacing around the yard, "Uncle Sansy...? What are you doing...?"

"Sometimes! Depends on the day!" She answered her grandfather when he came in.

"hey cuz. hey uncs and grandpa. what's up..?" "HI KRYSSIE! HI GRANDPA! HI UNCLE SANSY!" the two greeted from their spots, least before Roxie rushed over to tackle hug his grandpa.

"cool, yeh, we were going to maybe gonna hit up some yard sales today in some of the human communities...get some fabric bolts and stuff..." Paps drawled, as he held the door open, his cigarette hovering an inch from his teeth.

He tilted his head at Sansy pacing, and he stepped over to his younger brother. "sansy you alright?"

Sansy had been plotting and planning and agonizing over what could be going on and why Riley was with her. Was it genuine? Could he trust Riley to watch the twins? Could he be trusted to watch his mother?!

Hearing his brother snapped him out of it, and he stared up at him. "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Paps blinked a bit and sighed, running his hand over his skull. "what crawled up your tail and bit you? just was wondering why you're pacing like this..."

While the brothers were talking, Cupcake managed to get absolutely tackled by his grandson Roxie. He landed on his back, letting out a groan of surprise.

"Oh my word!" He sighed, and placed a glove on Roxie's back. "H-Hello there, my boy..."

Kryssie smiled and listened to Paps before she looked over at Sansy. She was pretty confused but left the brothers to talk. She knew the two would be okay with each other. Instead she focused on giving her cousin a hug and going to see her Auncle and and grandparents.

"How are you guys?" She first gave Edge a hug and kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Happy and Bitter.

"W-Well enough..thank you." Happy smiled back, giving the best hug they could as they tried to help Bitter with the dishes.

Roxie laughed and nuzzled into his grandpa, super excited to have him around. The tiny gator tail he had was wagging around like crazy. Wasn't as long or as developed as his dad's or sister's but it was there...just was really easy to hide with how small it was.

Edge purred at the hug and kiss and chuckled. "Aww, Kitten, we're doing pretty good today. Just was beating your Grandmami's ass at Canasta!"

Bitter had been fussing over Kryssie's ears a bit, having noticed her recent piercings. "You really should get some nice black hoops or dark pink oversized studs, they'll go with anything..."

Her gaze went to Edge, and she sighed. "Yeah yeah, beating me in a game that's apparently the biggest game that old ladies play. You know my hands shake and how the damn game works is hiding your cards..."

Cupcake smiled as he sat up and held Roxie in his gloves. "You're certainly excited to see me aren't you? I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've been over, Roxie...you still playing the ukelele well?"

Kryssie giggled and nuzzled Bitter lightly as she messed with her ears, "That sounds pretty! I can do that. I just have to take them out when I go play."

"Aren't all games like that?" She asked confusedly.

Roxie laughed and hugged his grandpa tight, "Uh huh! Yeah! I'm learning stuff!"

He noticed his dad and uncle talking, seeming confused, "Why does Uncle Sansy look mad?"

Bitter murmured softly, running her gloved fingers through Kryssie's head fur undoing the ponytail. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...c'mon Kitten, you gotta remember to start letting your hair braid bettah...come on, let Grandpa rest up a bit; and I'll braid ya hair, huh? You always had your Mama's hair it looks like..."

She gently nudged Kryssie to sit down at the table, while Edge continued to sip on a cup of coffee. "...Yeah, right. And that's why your Grandmami don't like playing damn card games, but yer Grandpapi and Uncle Paps loooooves torturing me~"

Cupcake smiled softly, and pressed a kiss to Roxie's forehead. "That's wonderful, dear..." Hearing the question that Roxie had asked, he gazed over to his sons.

Sansy was glaring at Paps, who was merely pinching his nasal ridge; his glasses off and in his pocket. "I cannot BELIEVE that she'd actually attempt to get a partner at her age!"

Paps by then was simply faceplanting. "...are you actually fucking serious? you were...what...eight? ten? when you suddenly decided that marrie...the woman you have had six kids with now...was going to be your girlfriend!? oh, oh and at the age of sixteen, you'd already proposed to her. that's what that pearl the size of your damn head is from!"

His little brother's tail was absolutely rattling fiercely then, as he glared at Paps. "PAPYRUS HARLOW ASTER. YOU WOULD TRY TO COMPARE ME TO SOMEONE ELSE!?"

"...you're certainly doing it to him. give the kid a chance, sansy." Paps turned to leave, shaking his head.

Sansy didn't know how to truly respond, but he just sighed, looking towards the ground, his tail drooped in seeming defeat.

Kryssie smiled and followed Bitter over to the table so she can braid it. Normally Kryssie didn't do much to her hair other than put it in her normal two poofy buns or one big ponytail. Not that it was hard to manage her hair, it was more on the side of laziness. It was a weird mix of her mom's always unkept and wavy mess of hair and her biodad's poofy magma mane. But anyone who'd seen her with Vera and Aqua could easily say it was Aqua's trait. Not that she minded much anwyay.

"Maybe we can find a different game. Like...how about bingo? Or Loteria? Riley's had me play a couple times. It's fun!" Kryssie purred out, happy to get some attention as always.

Happy finished up doing the dishes and headed over, "Riley? Who's that, darling?"

Roxie held onto his grandpa while looking at the two, "I don't get it." He was only 7. Things like that went over his head a lot. "Uncle Sansy's acting funny. And Popa has the...the face...when he plays Jenga with Ebba. They always use magic" he commented. He remembered mostly having to be escorted out of the livingroom by Happy when those two played.

Bitter raspily hummed as she started to braid and fuss over Kryssie's hair. "Hmmm...I do like goin' ta bingo on Fridays Kitten..." She hovered around to Kryssie's front, her face mere inches from the girl as she started braiding from the beginning of her hairline.

"Loteria? Eh, I've played that before...been awhile though. Still a card game..." Bitter held her gloved hands just a few inches from Kryssie's face. One glove had a small spray bottle that had hair oil in it, the other one held a comb with a long handle; while both of them trembled it seem.

"...and I shake like this alla the time, baby. I can focus and keep it down..." The ghostly teacup let out a breath it seemed she was holding, sighing raspily. It seemed her hands were trembling worse then just moments later. "...but otherwise it's pretty bad."

Going back to braiding Kryssie's hair, Bitter gave her a kiss on her forehead before floating over around Kryssie's back. "But you're worth focusing on, Kitten~ So who's this Riley fella?"

Paps paused in the yard, and his orange eyelights flickered over to his younger son. "nyeh-heh-heh, don't worry 'bout your uncle sansy, roxie. he'll be alright."

Coming over to Cupcake, he held his hand out to his Dad. "not that great to sit on the ground like that, papa."

Cupcake got himself up with Paps help; and he pulled his cane out from his inventory feeling like he needed it then. Cradling Roxie to his chest, he smiled down to his grandson chuckling. "Thank you, son. Well, let's get inside already; we've spent too much time outside anyways..."

Sansy crossed his arms across his chest, staring at the house it seemed. His watch started beeping, and he saw that his soulrate had skyrocketed again in his unjustified anger. Sighing, he puffed his cheeks out for a moment and then let out a deep breath. "PAPA, WILL YOU ESCORT KRYSSIE HOME WHEN YOU ARE DONE? I'M...GOING HOME. MARRIE NEEDS MY HELP WITH THE CHILDREN I BELIEVE..."

Without waiting to hear his Papa's response, he turned back towards where his house sat and began jogging back.

"I dunno then. Mahjong? I don't play many board games." Kryssie shrugged as she let her G'ma work on her hair.

Hearing about her hands and the focusing, Eb did seem confused, "g'ma...if you're a ghost and can't age or anything anymore...how come the shaking and stuff is still there? is it cause you think of it a lot?" She still had no idea how her ghostly grandparents worked.

"Riley's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few weeks already but he wants to meet all of the family now. So I'm bringing him to the party tonight!" Kryssie explained with a big excited and love filled smile. Her tail swished around just thinking about it!

"Ooh...how wonderful. I'm sure he's very nice." Happy let out a small chuckle, glad for their niece. They knew how excited they were when they first dated Paps so they understood the look on Kryssie.

Roxie nodded and patted at his Grandpa's chest, letting himself get comfortable. "Wanna see me play? I know Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! How I wonder where you are." He sang out with a big smile.

Meanwhile at the Aster-Jae home, Marrie had just finished getting breakfast served to mostly everyone. Now she was just breastfeeding Brandon while the dishwasher ran from this morning's load.

"I dunno then. Mahjong? I don't play many board games." Kryssie shrugged as she let her G'ma work on her hair.

Hearing about her hands and the focusing, Eb did seem confused, "g'ma...if you're a ghost and can't age or anything anymore...how come the shaking and stuff is still there? is it cause you think of it a lot?" She still had no idea how her ghostly grandparents worked.

"Riley's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few weeks already but he wants to meet all of the family now. So I'm bringing him to the party tonight!" Kryssie explained with a big excited and love filled smile. Her tail swished around just thinking about it!

"Ooh...how wonderful. I'm sure he's very nice." Happy let out a small chuckle, glad for their niece. They knew how excited they were when they first dated Paps so they understood the look on Kryssie.

Roxie nodded and patted at his Grandpa's chest, letting himself get comfortable. "Wanna see me play? I know Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! How I wonder where you are." He sang out with a big smile.

Meanwhile at the Aster-Jae home, Marrie had just finished getting breakfast served to mostly everyone. Now she was just breastfeeding Brandon while the dishwasher ran from this morning's load.

Bitter thought for a moment, lightly tugging on a finished cornrow. "I've played mahjong before. It's a pretty darn good game."

With a third glove she pulled out a packet from her dress pocket and lit up a clove cigarette. "Hmm? Oh... it's because I was born half-ghost. Other than stabilizing for tha most part, I'm just me. It's why I got my broken eye...and my hands still got tremors, Ebby."

Edge nodded, as he put down his newspaper. "Yeh, we're not sure how Doc got her back, but it wasn't the way that old Johnny brought me back... that also might be why too. We're still not sure exactly what went on with alla that."

Cupcake had come into the house, and he settled into the recliner with a soft sigh. He was getting stressed from the jog and was attempting to keep himself solid at the moment. His eyes had darkened to dull colors, his porcelain slightly paled. "Ooh, I'd love to hear you play, Roxie..."

Sans had come home and he just shook his head as he came down the hallway, going into their bedroom he sighed. Nearly 35 years old and he was ready to have a tantrum like a 5 year old if he didn't know any better. He stomped his foot for a moment, growling to himself as he attempted to get himself calmed down.

Jen had been sitting on her bed fixing her baseball uniform and her sockets widened seeing her Papa acting the way he was. Arial was sitting on her bed across from Jen and she shook her head.

"Papa seems really angry, Ari..." Jen remarked quietly.

Arial nodded, and watched curiously. Junior was coming down the hallway when he poked his head into his parents bedroom, then came right back out and straight to the kitchen.

"Mama, Dad's home from his jog early! And he seems so angry, that's... really weird." Junior was nearly ready to start jumping as he held onto the counter in his stressful worry.

Kryssie stood still, letting her grandma work her way with her hair.

Eb gave a shrug, "okay." She could live with that answer for now. Though part of her did wonder what that meant for her when she got older. She was part ghost afterall.

She did look worried when she noticed her grandpa the way he was, "hey...you okay over there grandpa? you need some water or something?"

Roxie didn't seem to notice as he slid out of his grasp and went to get his ukelele to start playing. He seemed pretty excited to show off what he learned. Seems like Happy's love of music and singing ended up going over to him.

Azure and Seline were playing with each other in their room when they noticed their dad go by in the state he was in. Both let out a small whimper before they rushed off to Jen and Ari. They've never seen their dad angry like that so both of them were pretty scared.

Marrie was finishing feeding Brandon when she heard her kids call for her. "That is weird...Normally he says hello or something... You let me handle your Dad. Just take care of what you need to, okay?"

She gave Junior a light kiss on his head before handing Brandon over to him. He was about done with eating anyway, "Watch your brother. I'll be back."

Brandon would coo at his older brother as he suckled on his hand, unaware of what was going on with his father and the rest.

Marrie would get to the door frame of their bedroom and gently knock on the door, "Sansy...Morning, my knight. Something happen?" She headed over and sat by his side, being as slow and gentle as she could be.

Bitter had gotten the last of the cornrows done and then gathered up Kryssie's hair into her two traditional poofy buns, and grinned. Floating around in front of Kryssie, her red eye darted over her granddaughter and she raspily giggled. "There we go, Kitten. Beautiful as eva."

Cupcake looked to Eb, blinking a bit. "Mm? Oh, I'm... alright. Just need to rest my old body a bit, Ebrima. Haven't been jogging in years...or ever for that matter."

Paps expertly flopped himself onto the couch, a honey spoon in his mouth, as his thick tail waved languidly. "papa, i think the only time you have ever ran was during a battle..."

Cupcake looked over at Paps, his eyes wide for a moment. "Battle? Oh...oh you mean the issues with Tahi perhaps? Yes, yes, I was terrified for everyone's safety that day..."

Paps and Cupcake both realized they were speaking of things that no one knew of but themselves most likely. They quieted down, and Cupcake cleared his throat looking to Roxie.

"Now about that ukelele! Why don't you show me what you know, my dear boy?" Cupcake put his gloves on his knees and leaned forward slightly, very excited to hear the little boy play.

Paps suddenly seemed very very interested in his phone at the moment, not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

Jen and Ari scooped up their sisters, cuddling them. Junior was left holding his baby brother and he frowned a bit before looking to the infant.

"... Maybe you won't have crap happening every week...if you're lucky." Junior sighed and toted his brother to his bedroom.

Sansy looked up to Marrie and sighed. By then he'd removed his headband and his shirt. Putting his clawed hands on his hips, he scowled suddenly and growled softly.

"IT'S KRYSTABELLE. SHE'S GOT A...A B-BOYFRIEND NOW! I hate to be judgemental, but I really think she's too young! Now, I know... I know about us! But we're... we're different! We grew up in the Underground, that's got to account for something doesn't it?" Sans was trying to list off everything except the obvious reasoning.

That he was terrified of somehow history repeating itself again.

"Thanks G'ma!" Kryssie giggled lightly before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She really liked the new hairstyle that was made on her, figuring she might keep this one for a while.

Eb listened to her grandpa and dad talk with a blank expression. They figured they were speaking of things no one else knew...but she did. She ended up finding her dad's old notebooks on resets and what occured in them, so she knew a lot of what happened and what went on. Gave her some creepy nightmares for a while but she never mentioned it. But she knew exactly what they meant.

Her attention would be taken back to her little brother who started to play the ukelele. It was...rough...to put it nicely but Roxie had a lot of enthusiasm and the voice to make up for his skills. He still had a lot to learn.

Eb made a mental note to talk to her dad later on. She wanted to know more.

Azure and Seline held onto their sisters, letting out small scared mews as they hid in their hugs.

Brandon let out a little raspberry at his big brother, innocent and unaware as all babies were.

"A boyfriend? That's pretty normal for her age. We were a lot younger when..." She stopped once Sansy already mentioned them and sighed, "I...don't think it makes a difference, Sansy. It's just a different place. Why are you so worked up about this...? We did okay when you asked me to be your girlfriend. Sissy even started dating at sixt-..."

She stopped and realized what this might have been about. Her sister only had 2 other loves before she went with Aqua. Her first relationship lasted a week but with good terms. The second...

The second was Bernard...

"...Sansy...does...does this have to do with...him...?" She asked quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bitter chuckled as she then went over down the hall to the bathroom, putting the hair oil and the comb away. "Gawd, it took having grandkids to actually need this kind of stuff for hair, heheh."

She went over to Eb and gently rubbed her shoulder. "How ya doin' kiddo? Ya need anythin sweetheart?" Her working eye partway closed as Roxie hit another sour note.

Cupcake saw that Bitter was about to open her mouth again, and he smiled softly. "Roxie, you have done very well today!" He seemed quite more stable than before.

Paps just lounged on the couch, listening to everyone; as his tail slightly flickered at the end. He yawned softly, checking his watch again. "...hm. looks like my sugar's back up again..."

Getting up from the couch, he went to the kitchen and saw Happy standing near Edge and he came over to them, wrapping his long arms around their shoulders. "heeeeey, my sweet bae-bot~ ya ready to go home yet, or ya wanna still hang around some? i'm uh, down for whichever yanno."

The lazy skelegator pressed a loving kiss to his spouse's cheek, nuzzling them sweetly with a gentle hurgling in his chest.

Sansy sighed, looking down towards the floor for a moment. His tail drooped slightly before he looked to his wife, his blinded socket visible to her; while the dark pitting and scorched bone was still easily visible around the socket and curling over his skull. He'd tried so many things to remove the marks, but nothing really could remove the charred bone after the first few spats of healing.

"...What do you think, my dearest?" His usual smile had fallen, somewhat of a rare thing for the chipper, eager-to-please skelegator. "...I just don't want to see a repeat of the past somehow. But, how do I prevent that, without hurting them both in the process?"

Eb smiled at her G'ma and was going to answer but she winced as her brother played the sour notes in his song. "...i can be better, g'ma..."

Roxie stopped his song as Cupcake answered. He giggled and hugged his ukelele before looking at his big sister. Eb gave him a double thumbs up with a smile, even though inside she'd been dying over hearing him practice. She just hoped he got better with time...

Roxie did look a little tired afterwards, part of his orange-pink ectogel seemed a little paler than normal. Eb took a quick look at her little bro's glucose levels in her phone. The same watch her dad used to check his levels was on Rockwell but it connected well with her phone to keep her updated in case something happened. "damn...looks like that little concert took it out of ya huh...? come here...i got extra candy."

Roxie headed over and dragged his instrument over to grab the cherry sucker from his sister to suck on. Unfortunately Roxie got the same card dealt as his Papa, with getting low blood sugar spells mostly.

Happy let out a squeak and blush as Pap gave him a kiss. "I...wouldn't mind...we haven't seen Bitter or Edge in a while...I don't think it would hurt if we stay longer...besides...I closed the store for today so...we can do what we like.." Happy smiled and hugged him gently, snuggling him close. Happy's been working on taking care of a tailor and fabric shop thanks to Napstaton who wanted to help out. It was mostly a hobby for Happy to do but the kids seemed to have a lot of fun with it too.

Marrie gently placed a hand on Sansy's burnt eyesocket, her fingers carefully tracing around the marks, "...I know...it's scary...but...think about this...I never heard of Bernard...or even knew his name when she was first dating him...Uncle didn't know...neither did Darren...we just knew him as "the boyfriend" and that was it... we didn't know his actual name until Zhara told us the day she was pregnant. Did Kryssie say anything...? Do Vera and Aqua know about him...? If this was kept a secret...even from them...I understandably be scared too. But...if she didn't...maybe we give the boy a chance..?

She gave him a gentle kiss on the top of the scorched bone, she always felt bad about it. It was the one thing she could never get to heal...and she held that guilt in her heart.

Bitter had nodded softly, and sighed as the song finally stopped. Her grin was a bit forced, but it was hard to tell with how jagged it was. "Awww, you did so...eh...great, baby!"

Cupcake gently snaked his gloves over to Roxie, and scooped up the little boy; bringing him closer to his chest. "You did wonderfully, Roxie...just rest on your old Grandpa, hmm?"

The old scientist got the recliner softly rocking with his feet, gazing sweetly down to his youngest grandson. His usual vibrant colors were easily back to him after the short period of rest, and he began to hum softly while moving the chair. He wasn't the strongest man, but he could be a certain station of comfort when needed. Kryssie was often correct when she said that her Grandpa gave the best hugs.

Paps curled his tail around Happy, chuckling softly as they folded their arms close to him. "sounds like a neat plan, bae. we was gonna go check out the yard sales, but uh, might just snuggle you on the couch...i think that sounds better~"

He gently wrapped his tail further around their hips; lifting them slightly upwards. Soon his clawed hand slid under their bottom and he held Happy close. "there's my darling pink diamond...i know you've been doin' so much lately in the shop. feels like it's been nearly a couple weeks since you really had a good day off..."

Scratching his skull lightly, he adjusted his glasses slightly. "nyeheheh, so today's a really great day. we can catch those fabric bolt sales another day."

As Sansy felt her hand on his skull, then her fingers tracing the marks; and he let out a breath seemingly he'd been holding. He listened, without saying a word as his eyes were closed, an anomaly for the still usually boastful and loud short skelegator. When she finished, he felt the kiss and opened his eyes once again gazing to his wife.

"I tried to give him a chance too, Marrianne." Sansy crossed his arms and sighed. Old memories, faded and changed; warped by resets of things he never knew that had come to pass time and again. His hand went to his charred bone, then trailed to his neck; his other one over his chest. The previous woundings from Chara, or rather, The Player had inflicted upon him.

"...it's only my other eye, I suppose...or it could be something else this time. mama had lived with being blind for more than ten years..." Sansy took a deep breath, hearing the familiar two sounds that always worried him. His own magiblood pumping thunderously in his own skull; and his watch warningly bleeping at him over his rapid soulrate.

Roxie suckled on his treat as Cupcake took him into his arms. Little boy easily snuggled in and relaxed. For as much energy as he had, he could easily lose it when his sugar was down or when he was picked up and hugged like that. He allowed himself for now to relax and eat his treat for a little rest.

Eb least looked relieved when she saw her baby brother was going to relax. Instead of burn off even more energy that could risk him for lower glucose levels.

Happy let out a surprised squeal before blushing and laughing as Pap pulled them close with his tail and hand on their bottom. "W-Well...I wouldn't mind...a-a-at all for that...It...would be nice to relax a little..."

"There's always more n-next week...t-today...I...would like to just..b-be with you..." They whispered lightly before gently carressing Paps skeletal cheeks, "Can I...s-start my break with...this..?" With a bit of bravery, they leaned in and gave Paps some sweet kisses.

Even after the years of being married and dating, Happy still swooned and went red in the face from shyness with their husband around. Like everyday they were falling in love all over again with the skelegator.

"I know..." Marrie sighed and nuzzled him gently, "...It won't be like that again...but...if you really are that worried...try talking to him...maybe have Paps by your side...I can ask my sister about him. We can really see what kind of person he is if you're that worried..."

She held him tight in her hold, trying her best to keep him calm, "...Sansy...if he's coming to the party...we can see for ourselves. All of our family is there to watch her and see him. We take care of each other...right? ...It's going to be okay...it's all going to be okay..."

She tried giving him a few kisses around his head and face, hoping that would help be a good enough distraction.

Cupcake continued to rock the chair softly and he hummed softly.

Paps grinned lazily, and an orange blush dusted his cheeks as they gave him loving and sweet kisses. Even with their body that he'd built for them, and how long they'd been together; when he gazed to his spouse, he still saw the most beautiful and etheral scalloped pink ghost. "...it's heavenly, my pink diamond..."

Sansy had nodded vaguely while listening to her, then the beeping began from his watch. Feeling his wife's arms around him, he sunk into them; feeling more exhausted then he had in a long, long time.

He wondered if this was how his counterparts felt most of the time? Feeling like he was going to collapse at any moment, yet still be in control of one's self...it was a harrowing feeling. He was angry at what he couldn't control, and what he could control, he just felt so apathic over it. Sansy just didn't want a repeat of what happened years before.

As she kissed his head and his face, he opened his eyes gazing to her. His usual blue eyelight was dimmed; and then flickered to a plain white color. "I hope it will be."

Happy let out another hushed giggle before going into a full loving kiss, their soul glowing bright pink in happiness.

Eb noticed her parents and rolled her eyes with a smile. Long as none of her fell cousins came here and made a ruckus, she didn't mind. She'd take her parents making out nearby than dealing with the rowdiness and headache that came with being with any of the fell triplets or the edgy older version of her brother and the creepy younger version of herself.

Kryssie smiled at the rest of her family, hoping that Riley meeting them all would work out okay. She pulled out her phone and smiled at the wallpaper photo, a nice picture of her and Riley lying on the giant panda bear she had gotten for her 6th birthday. She held the phone to her chest, hoping her wishes would come true someway.

"It will be...it's how we stayed together..." She gave him a sweet kiss on his teeth and purred, "...I love you...my dearest knight..."

She knew why Sansy was acting the way he was, but at the same time she wanted to have faith in her sister. She wouldn't allow for Kryssie to date someone like Bernard...right...? Right.

...Hopefully...

Paps returned their kiss, running his clawed fingers up Happy's back gently, the bone tinking against metal as he went along. He picked them up again with his strong tail, and then carried them over to the couch where he put them in his lap; the hurgling noise getting a touch deeper and more rumbly as he snuggled and loved his spouse.

Cupcake by then had nearly fallen asleep in the recliner with Roxie on his chest and chubby stomach. When he had been jogging, he was using his inherent (now DT and Void laced) orange magic to keep himself going; which in turn burned off nearly twenty pounds alone; and sapped the old man of much of his energy.

Sansy felt the kiss, and he closed his eyes, returning the kiss deeply and passionately to her. Pulling away, he gazed to her, and smiled softly. "I love you too, my beloved dearest...and things hopefully will go okay. I...will try to be kind and just, upholding myself to the rules of being a...former Royal Guardsman around him, I promise you, my love."

"Though I do wish I could get records like I used to do. Now the humans'...they consider that an 'invasion of privacy', despite myself being a high-ranking official who used to work directly with Queen Toriel herself!" Sansy groused quietly, and sighed, shaking his head slightly. "So I am needed to be more...tactful with how to approach this young man, because I do not want to send the wrong message; lest he decide to...to steal her away..."

Sansy hugged himself, and then hugged Marrie firmly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry my love, I just am terrified of something like that happening to any of our own children too! I...I've heard stories, from my brother...of what he's seen through The Observator..."

"There are more timelines than the ones we know, my dearest. Some of them...are...are incredibly terrifying. I still get worried over those when we see that their Gaster is still alive, and their's no outward evidence of their Sans or Papyrus...that...usually means sadness or...or worse." Sansy's voice was quiet as he spoke, and he nuzzled Marrie softly.

Happy happily kissed back as their own hands danced around their husband's neckbones and spine. They settled down in his lap and giggled again, their own metalic face glowing pink with a bright smile.

Eb rolled her eyes again before teleporting herself off the couch so her parents could have their moment. She'd curl up her own tail into a stand for her to lean on as she took out a candy cigarette to munch on.

Roxie was still awake in Cupcake's arms, but didn't move much as he relaxed. "G'maa...grandpa's sleepy." He quietly mentioned, unsure of what to do.

Marrie smiled and nuzzled him gently, "That's all I want...just try..."

She listened to him more, deciding not to voice her relief in the fact that he couldn't get personal records so easily anymore. Part of her thought that was really scary to try, this was just a kid...Verri and Bernard were dating when she was in her 20s.

She was a little concerned of what Sansy was telling her, but didn't let it get to her as she nuzzled and kissed him gently, "I know..it is scary, Sansy...but...we live here...in this timeline...and things are good. We're making them good. We're on the surface...we have a big house with a big family...we live comfortably...and everyone we love are all around us and doing okay. I can't speak about other timelines...but I can speak for this one...And this one is the best one in my opinion...cause I'm here with you."

Paps was wearing just an old button-up shirt with a since loosened bowtie. He'd unbuttoned the two top buttons as well; which partially revealed the semi-permantly attached glucose meter that was seated just above his soul. "i love you so much hapstablook..."

He gently trailed his hands up their arms, and cradled their cheeks in his hands; giving them a sweet and passionate kiss, feeling their black hair draping over his skull.

Bitter rose a jagged eyebrow as she hovered over closer; and she chuckled softly. "Aw...guess that jog took it outta him then. Just rest a'right, Roxie? He went to sleep, so he's fine fer now."

Edge had gotten up and stretched lightly, easily changing to his huge dog form, his overly sized white form plodding through the house with a cigar hanging from his maw. He phased through the front door, and then settled onto their porch, his front paws crossed over each other in a languid position of rest. If anyone cared to follow him, the front door was unlocked.

Sansy had closed his eyes fully, and as she continued to kiss and nuzzle him; he began to hurgle ever so gently in his chest; his tail wrapping around her. Blue tears trickled down his cheeks as his soulrate finally began to calm down once again. "M-My beloved dearest...I...I am sorry for how I've reacted...I'm j-just so scared...I went through so much to keep your sister safe, a-and I...I do not ever want to see that happen to anyone else ever again! I'm scared for our own children! I've seen s-such destruction...I...I couldn't believe the hatred we've all gone through..."

Junior had snuck down the hallway, holding Brandon in his arms still. "UH...M-MAMA? Brandon's hungry again I think..."

Happy nuzzled him gently, their favorite pink and white trimmed scarf had loosened enough where it fell to the side of them. "I love you too, Papyrus..." They'd kiss right back easily, their own hands gently wrapping around Pap's neck and shoulders.

Roxie was going to respond to his G'ma but noticed how his parents were, "Eeeew...!" He was still just a kid, and things like that were still weird to him. Even if his parents did do it often.

Eb had ended up following Edge outside, not really in the mood to see her parents smooch it up. She had enough of that at home. "...nice huh...? sun is shining...birds are singing...looks like a pretty good day..." she stopped herself there, taking a bit of her candy cigarette and waited for her g'pa to say anything.

She liked the old skeleton, he was nice to be around. Same with Bitter. Then again, she never played favorites when it came to her grandparents. They were all good in her book.

Marrie didn't say much else but continue to nuzzle and hold him, wanting him to let everything out first. "It's okay...I get it...I'm scared too...but...we're going to be here for them...we're not going let them end up like my sister did...I'm so thankful for you, Sansy..."

She wiped away some tears from his face with her furred hand, offering a small smile, "...I can't really think about all the hate...cause I have a lot more love with me...I have my siblings...I have you...your brother and Happy, all the kids...your parents...we have a lot of love too Sansy...that's what keeps me going. That's what gets me up in the morning...all the love we have is much more powerful..."

Her attention would be taken once Junior came in with Brandon. Little skelekitten was mewing and fussing in his big brother's arms, ready to start crying soon.

"Come here with him. I got it..." Marrie sighed but managed a small smile over at the two, "Can you do me a favor...can you get all your siblings in here for a moment?" She figured she needed all the examples she could get over how much love they had in their family. Who better than the products of some of that love.

Paps let out a quiet hurgling noise, pleased to have his spouse in his lap; as his tail lightly wrapped up against their back lovingly.

Bitter rolled her working eye and sighed softly. "C'mon youse two, take it into the guest room or sumthin..." She put her gloves on her hips, and chuckled as she went back to the kitchen, tapping on Kryssie's shoulder. "So, I'm gonna be making some stuffed cabbage rollups for lunch if youse all are staying...me and Edge don't really gotta eat no more so...you are staying yeah? Or ya going back home?"

Edge had been listening to her, a trail of cigar smoke coming from his nose. "...One hundred and two. Did'ja know it...took that long?" Plucking the cigar from his maw with a bit of reddish-colored magic.

His tail softly thumped for a moment, as he gazed out across the front lawn. "Heh, they even got to me a couple times...once through my gut. Though..." His dual-colored eyelights gazed to Eb, as he chuckled with a genuine smile. "You read alla 'bout that, didn't ya, Ebb?"

Rolling onto his back, he sighed, his front paws resting against his chest. "So, how much have ya read, girly?"

Sansy leaned into her touch, and sighed happily for a moment. Listening to her, he smiled as well. "Thank you...for helping me through this, my dearest love."

Junior looked up at his Mama, and grinned; his large fangs visible as he did so. He was more gator-like then cat-like, compared to his siblings. "ALRIGHT MAMA! SISSYS!"

He went tearing out the room, and running to his sister's bedroom, and he laughed brightly, seeing Jen and Ari holding Seline and Azure. "DAD'S OKAY AGAIN! MAMA WANTS US!"

Jen was holding Seline in her arms and she got up along with Ari who held Azure, and they all went to the bedroom.

"Yeah...I heard Papa really was angry when he came in, Mama..." Ari murmured softly.

"He sounded ready to rip something or bite through something..." Jen retorted, shifting Seline in her arms once again.

Happy froze, their face turning pink as they hid in Paps shoulder, flustered for doing all that and being called out. They couldn't help it, Paps was everything they loved.

Roxie rolled his eyesockets and tried going to sleep too with the candy in his mouth. Cupcake's arms and gut made a really nice bed.

Eb listened to him as she took another bite out of her candy cigarette. Granted she got into the stuff because she wanted to look and act a lot like her father, but she grew to like the taste of them after a while.

"yeah...i read all of it, G'pa...pops has a bad habit of leaving stuff around in his laziness. though...i don't know who else would have put those journals next to the photo albums...either way...was some...interesting reads..." She answered blankly before looking over at him.

"...question is...who else knows...? and how do we know this ain't gunna happen again...?" that's what she was most worried about. Between all those resets and everything that happened, that was the biggest question on her mind. What was stopping whatever to come back again?

"Always, Sansy..." Marrie smiled, gently planting a few more kisses before holding Brandon to her chest. "What's the matter...? You hungry? I just fed you silly boy!"

Brandon cooed lightly at his mom and dad, seemed like he just wanted to be near the two of them again. Brandon even started reaching up at Sansy's face, little skeletal paws opening and closing as he babbled incoherently.

"Aww...I think he wants his daddy." Marrie smiled softly before kissing her boy.

Seline held onto Jen tight and sticking quiet. Azure however decided to be vocal for the both of them, "How come Papa anwy...? Did somting bad appen...?"

Paps chuckled, his tail lightly moving against Happy's back. "...mami...c'mon...eh, don't worry about it happy, mami always gets annoyed you know~"

Edge rolled over onto his chest again, yawning, while his cigar hung in front of his muzzle. "Yeah, Paps has always been kinda lazy like that. But...don't let it fool ya, he's lazy but...he's got his reasons why."

He raised his front paw, pointing towards her. "He wanted ya to find them probably. At least...those first few you'd seen by the albums. So, when did'ja go looking for the others? And uh...as for the resets? Only him, myself, and Doc know. G'ma and Grandma might know...G'ma won't talk about it, and Grandma...well, there's not much she can remember anymore..."

Edge thought for a bit and sighed. "Well, Ebrima...we're on the surface. We literally live with humans. I do know...that your father and his brother keep in contact with their sibling Chara. Also...they continue to SAVE every day. It's something they make sure they do. And I can tell you...they've had to reset twice since they left the Underground with us. You probably haven't read about it, because it's in the latest journal that Paps writes occasionally still in, that he probably still carries with him."

Sansy smiled gently, and delicately took Brandon into his arms. "THERE'S MY BIG BOY! COME TO DADDY..." He gently kissed Brandon sweetly on his head, holding him close to him. Hearing Azure, he looked to her, and weakly smiled.

"I...no. Nothing bad my sweet little girl, just...a lot of old and misplaced worries is all it was. Mama helped Papa to feel better, and know he wasn't exactly in a good mood. BUT I FEEL WONDERFUL NOW!" His grinning got even happier as Jen came over and snuggled close to Sansy, then Junior and Arial, who was holding Azure did so too.

"All of my lovely children! I love you all so much!" He hugged each and everyone of them, and laid back on the bed, letting them pile on him, however they wanted. Their warmth was making him a bit sleepy too, as he happily laid there, his mouth slightly open as he smiled blissfully.

Happy didn't stop blushing even with Paps explanation. They settled for staying close in Paps chest and relaxing in his hold.

Kryssie realized what time it was and gasped, "Oh no! I gotta get back home! I left Riley with Grandma and the twins! Uncle Papy, Auncle Happy, can you take Grandpa home when he wakes up?"

Eb nodded, "never said it was a bad thing, g'pa. though...all the stuff i read is nuts...been getting some...weird dreams." She didn't go into detail but there were nights where she wake up in a cold sweat, nightmares plaguing her mind as she imagined those resets come to life...least...she hoped she was imagining those. She never woke up anyone however, she would deal in her own ways to calm down and go back to sleep.

"looked for the rest when i realized there was a lot more to find. the journals felt...incomplete after i finished them...they were harder to find so...must mean pops took his time to actually hide 'em...and if he's keeping another...that makes much more sense...i thought he might have had another..." She seemed interested in that. Maybe she'd try to wrestle it off of him next time he slept...that or be careful when she asked.

Brandon cooed up at his Papa and rattled his little tail at the kisses, seeming happy to have him around.

Azure and Seline cuddled up against their dad, hugging him as best as the two could as all their siblings piled on.

Marrie giggled at the sight and managed a photo, wanting to keep all those smiles as a memory. "We love you too, my sweet Knight. We love you all too."

Paps nuzzled Happy, and leaned back on the couch, letting Happy stretch out against him slightly. "ahh...that's better~"

Bitter hadn't gotten an answer from Kryssie, so she began to fix up the stuffed cabbage rolls while her granddaughter was blissfully going through the pictures she had of her and Riley. Hearing Kryssie exclaiming from where she'd sat, the old teacup nearly dropped a cabbage leaf.

Paps opened his eyes, and nodded lazily. "sure thing, krys. you know grandpa'll be asleep for awhile though. see if you two can handle watching mama would you? push come to shove, you could take her by sansy's house too..."

Edge nodded, as he listened to her. "If you wanna know where he keeps it, just watch 'em. He's probably gotten sloppy as he gets older." He then flopped onto his side, and closed his eyes, as he'd made the cigar he had go away.

Sans was just absolutely elated to have his children on him, all of them loving him so much. He lifted his head a bit, gazing to Marrie with his working eyelight starry. "Our children are simply the best, aren't they my dearest sweetheart?"

Wingdin had eaten pancakes that day, and had given the twins their toys; which they happily took. And then promptly put into their bedroom, as the toys were better suited to a five year old, if not even younger.

At the moment, they were battling each other in a video game; both of them sprawled out on the floor. Wingdin just sat on the couch, holding the headscarf in her hands, playing with the material. Around this time of the day, she would be assisting the cafeteria workers with feeding the other residents of the home.

To her, something just felt wrong...and off. Either she was at work, or she was with her husband. And neither of those were happening just then. So where was she? Did she get lost? Looking over at Jamie and Johnny, she smiled for a moment; recognizing them as her water-kitten grandsons. Hearing Riley come into the living room, her smile dropped and she tilted her head slightly.

Who are you? Why are you here? She asked him quietly, shifting to stand up on the couch. He didn't look much older than the twins, maybe he was their friend? But could she take that risk? She had seen too many bad things in her life, even from other monsters that appeared so...unthreatening.

"You...won't hurt us, will you?" As she'd stood up, she didn't realize she had tears gathering in her sockets, her string ready to sling out to grasp around Riley, in case he answered incorrectly somehow.

"Yes, you go on ahead. If something happens, don't hesitate and call one of us." Happy smiled over at her, stll making themselves comfy in Paps lap.

"Will do. Thanks you guys! Bye!" Kryssie gave them a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye, along with Bitter before heading out the door.

"yeah...will do g'pa. will do..." Eb leaned against the wall and relaxed, finishing up her candy. She might have been young but, she wasn't stupid. She had her papa's smarts and cleverness. She knew a lot better than most her age.

She did have to teleport quick out of the way when her cousin rushed out the door. "Bye G'pa! Bye Eb! I'll see you later tonight!" Kryssie waved at them as she ran off back home, needing to get back to Riley and the twins.

Marrie giggled again, her tail twitching to the shape of a heart, "Always the best, my love."

"Ta bestest eva!" Azure giggled out while cnuggling up her Papa's chest. "Bestast...papa...too..." Seline purred quietly but just loud enough to get her dad to hear.

Brandon was gurgling and purring the entire time, liking how warm all his siblings and Papa were around him.

Riley had come to the livingroom to make sure the twins were doing well and his girlfriend's grandma was alright. He seemed confused on what she asked him first until she asked if he'd hurt them. Then it hit him, right...yesterday...she had problems.

He just bowed in respect, "No Mrs. B. I am not here to hurt anyone, just help. My name is Riley Kamura, I'm Krystabelle's boyfriend. I'm just here for today helping Mrs. Jae around the house. They should be home soon." He smiled gently, his tails curling up around his legs to look as less threatening as possible.

"My apologies if I had scared you. I was just checking on the boys and see if you needed anything."

Edge yawned, waving his front paw as he didn't bother moving much on the porch, while she'd run through his ghostly form. "Seeya Kitten!"

Sansy felt tears in his sockets, and he wrapped his arms around his oldest daughters, feeling his twin girls and the littlest one Brandon cuddled against his neck. He felt he had no words, and he just began hurgling in happiness.

Jamie and Johnny had paused their game, seeing how Wingdin was, and Jamie tapped his brother on his shoulder.

{Hey maybe if we get Grandma focused on something, she won't be scared?} Jamie murmured.

Johnny tilted his head curiously, gazing to Riley then back to Wingdin. {But it's only because of him...but you are right. Grandpa said something was wrong. Grandma's gone cuckoo, we need to keep her safe...}

Wingdin couldn't speak Hawaiian, so she paid the boys no mind. Looking to Riley, she smiled a bit more. "Oh...oh okay then... I am being okay. I...um..."

She touched her hand to her cheeks, pulling away wetness. Jamie came back into the living room and he looked to Riley curiously. Looking back to his brother, he grinned. {How about swimming? That always gets Grandma in a great mood! She loves swimming!}

The brothers chuckled together and they both came over to Wingdin, their eyes sparkling.

"Grandma! Why don't we go for a swim? Mama checked the pool yesterday, it's great!" Jamie crooned, as his dreadlocked soft brownish blond hair draped over Wingdin's arm.

Johnny had wrapped his arms around her other arm, and began leading her out from the living room to the back yard. His own orange hair, mostly not in dreadlocks, as he kept it combed frequently, brushed against her other arm. "It's nice and warm outside too!"

Eb would teleport back to her spot by Edge and give a lazy wave, "yeah, see ya cuz"

"My apologies...I'll have tissues for you now, Mrs. B." He headed over to the kitchen to grab the box of tissues there and hand it to Wingdin with a soft smile.

Seeing the boys try and take Wingdin outside for a swim concerned him though, "Hey, guys. Maybe we should wait for your sister to get back. Plus, doesn't your grandma need a swimsuit?"

He really didn't want Wingdin getting hurt under his watch. His girlfriend and her parents were trusting him!

Kryssie would be getting back to the neighborhood, she was a lot faster in comparison to earlier. Sansy's "hero training" that she got since she was little had helped her immensely to grow in her magic skills.

Wingdin had taken the box of tissues into her hands; and then she suddenly had her grandson's at her sides. "I...um...n-no...I...not allowed to swim...please, we should...uh..."

She wasn't sure what to say, her mind confused as she looked towards the patio door; then back to the twin boys. "...P-Please..."

Jamie and Johnny however didn't notice the stress from their Grandma as they started to tug her towards the patio door gently. Johnny looked back at Riley, grinning brightly; his tail flicking in excitement. "Oh, Ri, don't worry kahuna! We can breathe underwater, and Grandma can just sit beside the pool! The sunshine will do her good!"

"And outside the wind is blowing so nicely, it's a beautiful day!" Jamie let out a burbling purr, as he snuggled against Wingdin's other arm. "C'mon Grandma, let's go!"

Wingdin let herself be gently nudged towards the patio door, her eyelights darting from side to side, as she continued to clutch the box of tissues in her hands.

Riley's tails flicked back up under the stress as he rushed over to block the patio door, "I'm serious guys. At least wait for your sister to get here. I really don't want something to happen to your grandma when she's not here. Plus, your Grandma looked pretty stressed out. That's not nice to drag her on like that when she said no." He stated calmly.

Luckily a few minutes later, Kryssie would come back into the house, "I'm hooooome! Riley! Johnny! Jamie! Grandma! Where are you guys?"

Wingdin heard Kryssie's voice and she turned around from the boys; her true strength being seen as she nearly dragged the twins along with her. Princess! I don't want to swim!

The boys immediately let go of her, their ears flattening down in worry. {Uh oh...I think we went too far, bro...} Johnny murmured.

{Great, trying to help Grandma out, and we're gonna get in trouble...} Jamie slunk back towards the couch, his fur slightly fluffed out in surprise still from being dragged by his Grandma a bit.

Johnny and Jamie both went back to the couch, grabbing up their water bottles to drink from them; knowing they'd probably get an earful from their sister when Riley snitches on them.

"Huh...?" Kryssie seemed confused as she heard her grandma say that. She did go and hug the old skeleton for comfort after seeing so stressed out she was, "Grandma..." she decided to answer back in Hands instead Swim? What happened?

She heard her siblings complain in Hawaiian and looked over with a slight annoyed look {What did you guys do to grandma? Why does she look so stressed out? Where's Riley?} They weren't the only ones who could speak fluent Hawaiian in the house.

Riley looked relieved at hearing his girlfriend was back. He headed over back to the livingroom with a slight nervous smile, "Welcome home, babe." He had no idea what the water cat-siblings or Kryssie were saying but he hoped it wasn't too bad.

Wingdin put her arms around Kryssie, closing her eyes. T-The boys, they wanted me to go swimming with them...I don't...I'm scared to swim anymore. I got lost in the lake last time I went with Caddy and Sans...

Jamie's eyes widened when he heard what Wingdin had said. The boys couldn't speak Hands, but they both could understand it somewhat due to all of their grandparents and uncles speaking it usually. "...Um...we wanted her to swim, she always swam with us, sissy..."

Jonny's tail curled up around his waist, and his gills flared out in frustration. {What did we do!? What's wrong with Grandma! She always would go swimming! She swam with us always! Uncle Sansy and Paps are half alligator, they've always swam!}

He looked down to the floor, and sighed. {So...what's wrong now? Why is she...so broken?}

Wingdin looked a bit disappointed with what Jamie had said, and she didn't know what Johnny had even said; as she didn't understand Hawaiian at all. She just held the now somewhat crumpled box of tissues in her hands, not sure what to say, but she just felt bad she'd disappointed her grandsons now.

Kryssie sighed and rubbed her grandma's back, It's okay...you don't need to go swimming if you don't want to. Go on and sit down, relax. Okay? If you're feeling up to it, we can bake something...like old times. I'll handle the boys. She gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before looking at her brothers.

"Hey...Kryss...before you rag on your brothers, they really did want to help. Don't blame 'em too much, they don't really know how like you and I do. They're still kids, ya know? Cut 'em some slack." Riley spoke up when he noticed the look on his girlfriend's face. He looked relieved the moment some of the anger fell from her face.

Kryssie sighed, "It's just...something that happens when you get older, okay...? I don't know..."

Riley headed over and smiled, putting a hand to Kryssie's shoulder. He had no idea what the twins had said...but he had a good feeling of what it was based on their expressions and Kryssie's answer. "Can I try...? Please? Go take care of your grandma, I got this."

The feline girl nodded with a sad expression before looking at Wingdin, "You want to come into the kitchen with me, Grandma...? I think we have some sweet tea..."

Wingdin had moved to go sit down, her fingers holding onto the box of tissues. Hearing what Riley and Kryssie said, her soul felt tight, but she managed a smile.

"Yes, my little Princess...tea is sounding very good." She came over to Kryssie, taking her hand gently. In the home and with Cupcake she'd gotten used to being led places, which was why she didn't really question the boys that much.

Sometimes the workers at the home took her places she didn't like as well.

Jamie looked to Riley, trying to hide the tears in his eyes, as his inner eyelids blinked a few times rapidly. Johnny just sniffled, rubbing at his eyes, as he drank more from the large bottle of water he always had with him.

Kryssie smiled and led her to the kitchen, giving a soft purr as she nuzzled her grandma. "Okay...let's go get tea..."

Riley watched them go before heading to the boys, kneeling down in front of them both to get a look at them. "It's okay. You're not in trouble. I know you guys wanted to help. Thank you for trying. Caring for elders is hard...but one thing you need to make sure of is see if they want to do something. Always ask first instead of taking them already. I think your grandma got spooked by just being dragged over. It's always good to ask first, even if she liked doing something like that before, alright?"

He gave them each a light pat on the head, "I won't tell your moms if you don't. Just remember for next time...okay? Just something that happens when you get older...things break down a little. That means more patience. And that's hard to learn on it's own. But it can be learned." He really wasn't mad at the boys. He knew they were trying, semi-reminded of himself at that age.

He knew in his family...patience was a very hard thing to come by. But he made due with what he learned with... and the scars that came with it.

Wingdin smiled as Kryssie nuzzled her, following her easily. As she settled at the kitchen table, she set the box of tissues on it and looked to the floor for a moment. After she heard Kryssie pouring them both a cup of sweet tea, she looked back up with a slightly lost expression on her face.

"...They were like the nurses act, Princess..." She mumbled, as she gazed out the window that overlooked the in-ground freshwater pool in the backyard.

Jamie nodded softly, curling up on the couch. Johnny just sighed, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Alright... Grandma always loved swimming though...she was the only one who would for the longest time..." Jamie said softly, his chin propped on his arms.

"...Yeah, Grandpa was scared to swim, Grandpapi couldn't, because of his metallic limbs, and well... Grandmami has always been a ghost, so there's that..." Johnny mentioned quietly, taking another swig from his water bottle.

In another house, over in Little Fell, Red was enjoying time to himself as he laid on the couch in his Chihuahua form. It was just him, and him alone as he yawned, closing his eyes to take a nap.

Kryssie poured her grandma a glass before pouring one for herself. She seemed concerned when she started talking, "What do you mean? Is...everything okay?"

"Things change when you get older. Body's not like it used to be. Your grandma could just be a little weaker so she can't swim much anymore. Like when someone has a bad knee and needs a cane to walk. Or someone's breathing gets harder so they need a tube of oxygen to help them." He felt bad the two had to see their grandma like that. He knew a similar feeling...

"If you guys really wanna swim with someone, I can try. I don't think I'm that bad at it" he hoped that would lighten their spirits a bit.

In Red's home, it wouldn't be peaceful for long as Crimson snuck around in their cat form, ready to strike up another prank. Surprisingly however...it wasn't at their dad...

The screaming would be done by their triplet sister as she let out a roaring screech in her room.

Wingdin looked to Kryssie, and back down to the table. They said I couldn't say anything, or I'd be in trouble...but, only our family knows my language, so I'll tell you...

She leaned a little closer to Kryssie as she sat down, her eyes a bit widened and her voice hushed despite still speaking just in Hands. The nurses sometimes don't want me helping... they say I'm a resident! I try to tell them that I'm here to cook, but they don't believe me, Kryssie! So they'll lead me to a little bedroom, and they'll lock the door on me! It's magic proofed so I can't get out with my strings...or even my shortcuts...

They just leave me until my brother comes and he picks me up. I think they would just leave me there overnight if he didn't come... Wingdin said quietly, after she'd taken a sip of the glass of sweet tea.

Jamie and Johnny nodded, they knew he was talking about their Grandpa and their Grandpapi, well before he became a ghost as well.

"Grandmami has always had problems though..." Jamie mentioned quietly.

Johnny nodded, looking to his brother. "Mhm. She said it was because she was so poor growing up all she could have to keep her going was black coffee! She couldn't even afford cream or sugar...so much of it gave her problems with her hands..."

At the mention of swimming, they both lit up looking to Riley. They immediately shed their shirt and shorts, and went running outside to go into the pool.

They had leapt in easily, going to the bottom to get their toys they'd left in the pool.

Johnny broke the surface, water spurting from his gills easily. "C'mon air breathing boy! Grab a breather, and come play with us! If you DARE!"

Red opened his eyes and sighed, leaping down from the couch, as he skittered off to the bedroom, barking almost angrily. "hey! you little shit, why are you torturing your sister!"

"julie? ya a'right baby? crimes, what the hell is wrong with you?" Red growled out as he stood in the doorway, having gone from his Chihuahua form to his larger Retriever form.

Kryssie's tail dropped down at hearing that. That was...NOT how anyone should treat her grandma...or...anyone for that matter! "Grandma..."

She immediately hugged her grandma tight, not liking how that had to be kept a secret from the family.

...Grandpa was sooooooo gunna be angry...

Riley had no idea about Edge or James. Kryssie only mentioned she lost grandparents in her family before, but never mentioned how.

He was about to feel bad when the twins had rushed off to the pool already and challenged him to get in. Well...that was a quick 180. But he'd take it!

"Alright! Hang on! I'm coming guys!" He headed over to the bathroom to get quickly changed into some swim shorts before taking a breather and getting into the pool. Distraction sounded really good right then.

"Oh I didn't do nothing! Relax!" Crimes rolled their eyes before rushing over to their sister's room.

Julia was up on her bookshelf, her tail fur on edge as she saw a tarantula on the floor. "KILL IT! KILL IT! IT'S SO GROOOOSS! DADDYYYYY!"

"Huh...that's not the prank. Fuck...Fluffy! Come here ya dumb shit. I thought I screwed your cage shut. At this rate, I should call ya Hoodini." Crimes transformed back to they normal size and form as they carefully went in and took the spider in they hands.

"YOU KEPT A FUCKING SPIDER?!" Julia growled.

"Yeah? So what? Mom said I could have a pet."

"SHE MEANT A FUCKING RAT OR A FISH! NOT AN ABOMINATION OF EVIL!"

"Even more of a reason for me to buy a spider. We're both abominations." Crimson chuckled as the spider crawled from their hands to their face, just chilling there.

Julia looked like she was going to puke at the sight.

Wingdin just hugged Kryssie back, closing her eyes. I don't want to have to stay in the little bedroom when I go next time...

Jamie grinned holding a water logged football in his hands. "Underwater magic football!"

He let himself slip back under the surface, grinning brightly as he looked to his brother. "Okay, hands signals for air boy! Hands up in a peace signal means to take a break outside the pool! Both arms out forward to break the surface to talk!"

Red just sat in the doorway, and lifted one paw as Crimes had come into the room. "...you got a fucking spider? it ain't poisonous is it?"

His expression showed he didn't really care one way or the other, but that was one thing he was worried about. "i've had enough shit with yer...uncle kinta then i care to mention. fucker tried eating me once, and he instead got a funny bone stuck in his maw for his troubles."

...you're not going to anymore... she answered quietly, making a note to talk to her grandpa and uncles when they were at the party. She didn't want her grandma to feel fear like that again.

...Thank you for telling me, Grandma...that...was really brave...no one's putting you in a room here...you'll be safe.

Riley got to the pool and looked over at himself to make sure things were good. His swimshirt was on and still looking good, and his shorts were still holding over his hips. He was worried about that. Once he realized things were good, he started to get into the pool. This was something he could handle...though...he hadn't swam anywhere since his dad...

He put that out of his mind and decided to get in. His tails made a nice flotation device to keep him on the surface if he needed. "Okay! I'm here and ready guys!"

"If it was poisonous I wouldn't be holding it. Or I'd be fucking dead touching 'em." Crimson rolled their eyes as the spider kept crawling about their face, "Guy won't hurt anyone unless ya do shit to 'em. Ain't that right boy? Yeaaaaah... Uncle K is venomous Pops. Not poisonous. If I bite you and I die, you're poisonous. If you bite me and I die, you're venomous. Learn your shit, Pops."

"Does it fucking matter!? I was going to kill that...that...thing! Get it out of my room!" Julia sceeched as she clawed up her wall, like that would protect her somehow..

"Yeah, it does. Else I'd be getting another pet. Besides...he prefers to use the hairs on his ass, not the fangs. Things make ya real fucking itchy and shit. So leave 'em alone and he'll leave you alone. Simple as that." Crimes shrugged as they headed off to their room, spider climbing up their face and onto their head.

Wingdin just hugged Kryssie still, and she pulled away slightly, gazing to her granddaughter. Hearing she wouldn't be put into a little bedroom, she smiled happily. Thank you so much, Princess... I...I just wanted to help them. But...they don't want it, so I just...stayed quiet to be safe...

She took another sip of her tea, and reached into the pocket of her dress, pulling out a little packet of papers she'd taken from the eldercare home. They outlined care plans, which could barely be called that, along with multitudes of punishments that would work for each and every resident. She had managed to get four of the cards, one was of General Grillbert Tinder; the former owner of Grillby's Stone Fire Bakery back down in the Underground. The other two she didn't seem to know who they were, and the last one was for herself.

Her's detailed punishment plan outlined keeping her away from others, removal of food and outside contact; and in the room she was kept in, no television either. She looked to her card, and held it out to Kryssie; the fear evident in her eyes as she knew the punishment from them if they found out about her telling someone else.

Jamie and Johnny both were excited as they dove back underneath the water and began to play football with Riley.

Red sighed, rolling his working eyelight. "...whateva, crims."

Hearing Julia clawing up her wall, he closed his eyes and just sighed again; laying down on the floor. "jules, c'mon babygirl...it's jus a spider. ain't nothin' really big honey. i'll keep ya safe, a'right?"

"Grandma..." Kryssie was distraught when she saw the card. If this was happening to her...who knows how the others were being treated! This was downright cruel!

Grandma...I'm gunna call Grandpa. The home can't do anything to you here. You're safe...but I need to call my moms and grandpa...is that okay? You are safe...I promise. Kryssie gently kisses her Grandma's cheek and sighed, no way anyone would get away with hurting her.

Riley did his best to keep up with the boys. He wasn't a bad swimmer but he was a bit slower than the two. Still he tried, least he hoped it was enough.

"They're just...so...gross..." Julia whines before slowly climbing down to be with her dad. "I just...really hate spiders..."

"Red! Crimes! Jules! Jacks and I are home! We brought some pastries over!" Mars called out from the front door as she and Jackson headed inside.

Mars finished having a Parent-Teacher meeting with Jackson's teacher and she seemed fine. Was a surprise at first since this was for him and not Crimes but it didn't leave her sour.

Jackson himself headed to the kitchen to set the bag of pastries down that he was carrying.

Wingdin nodded, as she set the cards down onto the table, and began to drink some more of her sweet tea. Okay...I will stay here, Princess. Thank you, I love you so much...

The twins were absolutely thrilled with their game, the worries of the day fading away as they both rehydrated easily and had loads of fun; unaware of the problems of their Grandmother in the house.

Red nodded and gently licked Julia between her ears softly. "it's a'right babygirl..." His ears lifted when he heard Mars call out, his tail beginning to thump happily.

He picked up Julia gently by her scruff; and putting her onto his back, he bounded out into the living room; his tail wagging a mile a minute. "mars! mars, how was the school thing?"

Shaking his head a bit, he took a breath in and sighed. For his own sake, he'd been trying to not be so...excitable...like he tended to want to be in bursts and spurts due to his dog nature. He lifted his back paw, scratching his ear. "is everything okay with jack?"

Kryssie gave a soft smile before heading off to the living room to call her Uncle Paps. The card and paperwork was still in her hand as she dialed and waited for someone to pick up. Mind as well see if her grandpa was still with him.

Julia felt a little better with her dad taking care of her. Moment she heard her mom come back, she was already picked up by her neck scruff and heading down. She'd let herself off as her dad decided to talk with her mom.

"Hey Red Ruff! Miss me? Hey Julie Bean. Good to see you too!" Mars chuckled before giving Red a few pets. Her large stomach was a bit in the way but she still had another month and a half left to go.

"Jackie's fine. Teach was talking about future plans for him. Why don't you try the stuff we brought home, tell me what you guys think?" She gave them each a pat on the head before going to Jackson.

Jackson meanwhile had set up the pastries from the box onto some plates, waiting and watching for his family to try them. He seemed nervous about it but he put more focus onto his prep than he did the awaiting opinions.

Paps had since fallen asleep on the couch, when he felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket and he pulled it out, yawning softly. "hey krys, everythin' goin' alright with you? i think nearly everyone fell asleep over here..."

Red managed to lightly nuzzle his cheek against her stomach; before she'd waddled off towards the kitchen table. He then stood up on all fours and trotted after her, soon changing to normal as he held Julia in his arms. "try some stuff? sounds great actually...uh, can't 'member last time i ate, heheh."

He stood in front of the plates, and chuckled as he gazed over them. "they look real nice too, jackson." Seeing one that looked like it was fruit based, a delicate fruit tart, and he took a bite from it.

"damn, they're awesome! when did you start making these?" Red's tail was wagging brightly behind him in excitement.

"Everything's okay Uncle Paps...but I need to seriously talk with you, Grandpa and Uncle Sans. You're not gunna like it..." she sounded serious, something that was...scarily rare for the usually bubbly and hyper cat monster.

Even when she was playing sports or studying for tests, her seriousness had giggles and smiles. This has no giggles or deep rooted happiness in it.

Mars chuckled at the sight before following along. Julia would change back to her normal size and form before trying a mini strawberry macron. "Mmm! This is really good! You made these?"

"Yeah...made 'em in school..." Jackson shrugged, seeming a bit shy with this skills.

"Hun, you were asked to make a simple ass dessert like a no bake cheesecake! You made three different things that look hella complicated but taste amazing!" Mars looked proud of her boy, "that's what his cooking teacher called me for. She thinks he could get himself into culinary school and can fit him into the cooking club she runs to get him there!"

"I dunno...it's cool...but didn't think my stuff was that good..." Jackson always felt weird when it came to compliments. He really did like cooking though, most times he'd help his mom or G'ma in the kitchen when he was able.

Paps felt something icy cold washing over his soul when he heard Kryssie as she spoke. He gently sat up, edging Happy over onto the couch as they had fallen asleep as well. "...sure. right now, or...at the party?"

Before he got an answer from her, he'd already stood up, shaking his head. "naw, if it's this important...i'll grab 'em all now, you're at your house still, yeah?" By then he was gently waking up Cupcake; while using his blue magic to gently lift Roxie from his Papa's chest, and bringing his youngest son over to his Renny on the couch.

Red ate the rest of the fruit tart, and licked his pointed teeth gently. "fuck this was great! yeah, you should take that cooking club thing, jack...trust me...cooking is...not that easy. i used to try to cook for me and yer uncle papyrus back at home. i was not a great cook, and i'm tellin' ya, this ability to cook must've come from yer granny tahi, because damn she could cook, couldn't she mars-bar? hell, she still can cook great."

"that woman could whip up a fuckin gorgeous buffet spread, with only the shit you could find back home. trust me, we are goddamn blessed with how good the variety of food is here, son." Red chuckled, as he licked one of his fingers that still had a clear, sugary glaze from the fruit tart on it.

Happy woke up at feeling Paps move, slowly looking about before realizing what happened. They let out a small yawn and smile at Paps but grew worried once they saw his expression. "Papy...?"

"Be best if you did come now...I don't want to ruin mom's party with this. When you do come, stay by the front yard. I don't want grandma freaking out more than she needs to be..." Kryssie's voice kept her serious tone. She didn't want to hurt her more than she was already. She did take a quick peek at the kitchen to make sure she was okay.

Roxie mumbled lightly in his sleep as he was moved, but seemed to relax again once Happy got them.

"You already know how I cook. I just keep you kids fed. Not your grandma but I'm not burning the place down." Mars chuckled before taking a tart herself.

"You should do it! It might be really fun for you, Jackie! I'd do it!" Julia seemed happy for her brother in the idea.

Jackson was thinking it over in his head, unsure about the whole thing. "I...guess. I'm gunna need a day or two to think about it still."

"You take your time. Like Mrs. Cole said, there's no rush. But I think you should take it, hun. Stars know I would have loved an opportunity like this as a kid." Mars gave him a light pat on the head, easily earning a small whine and tail wag from the skeleblaster hybrid.

Paps glanced back at Happy, before he adjusted his glasses slightly, seeing that Cupcake was starting to wake up with a yawn. "in a moment, bae...yeah, we'll be there, krys. see ya soon."

He hung up his phone, and then went over to Happy, giving them a kiss on their cheek. "something's up with mama. she's alright, but...kryssie wants me and papa to come talk with her, after getting sansy as well. so uh, i'll be popping around a bit today. just uh, stay here alright, happy? mami and papi'll take care of you for now..."

Cupcake blinked a bit, and looked a bit worried. "Something's wrong with Wingdin? Oh dear...I-I hope she hasn't gone wandering off somewhere..."

Paps shook his head, looking to his Papa. "no, she's in the kitchen right now, i guess. kryssie wants us to stay in the front yard, apparently mama is freaking out for some reason?"

After they conversed a bit more about the situation, Paps took his Papa's hand and shortcut from the house, out to Sansy's house, knocking on the front door.

Wingdin was still drinking her sweet tea slowly, having taken off her headscarf, and was playing with the fabric. She had a little fidget toy she kept on her, but hadn't pulled it out yet. The home had long since taken her phone from her, and hadn't returned it yet...Cupcake meanwhile had little to no idea that they'd done that. He thought she'd simply lost it.

Red chuckled as he went to the pantry and got out a box of cookies; now having had a taste for something sugary...the dog in him had kicked into 'feeding' mode and simply wanted more food. After shoving a cookie into his mouth, he grinned brightly. "take your time, but it'll be a great opportunity, jackie!"

He continued to devour the box of cookies, and he gave Jackson a sweet pat on his shoulder; as he went past him to the kitchen again, now tossing the empty box into the trashcan; his tail wagging in bliss. The blaster dog hybrid was headed to the pantry for more treats, a lazy grin across his face.

Happy just nodded, still seeming worried about everything, "okay...let me know how she is...stay safe..."

Kryssie sighed and decided to wait for them by sticking around her grandma to keep her company. "You doing okay, Grandma...?"

Jackson nodded with a small smile as he headed up to his room. Kid needed some quiet time to himself after so much interaction.

Mars did watch Red and scowl before pulling him by the collar to get away from the pantry, "Red! Don't you start! I brought dinner home too! You're not getting treats, I just let you have your son's to try it!"

She was not in the mood for him to spoil his appetite.

Paps had nodded before he'd left with Cupcake and Sansy heading towards Kryssie's parents house. Sansy was incredibly worried as he waited in front yard of Vera and Aqua's house waiting for Kryssie.

Wingdin looked to Kryssie, her fingers still playing with the fabric of her headscarf. "Yes I...guess I am okay. Thank you...I just...I do not want to see any of my friends get hurt either..."

Red was suddenly pulled backwards by his collar, and he let out a surprised yelp and he nearly fell backwards onto his bottom. "yagh! marrrrsss!" He stood upright, and shook himself in aggravation.

"i'm hungry babe!" He whined, his working eyelight large and round in his socket; his best attempt at a puppy dog expression. He then changed to his Chihuahua form, running in circles in his excitement. "what'cha bring home for dinner, mars-bar!? do ya need help wit it?"

Kryssie smiled and kissed her cheek, "Okay. I'm going to do a little chore in the front yard. Riley should be coming in right now. He'll help you if you need it. Love you..."

Kryssie smiled and kissed her cheek, "Okay. I'm going to do a little chore in the front yard. Riley should be coming in right now. He'll help you if you need it. Love you..."

Kryssie got up from her spot and waved down Riley from the window. He luckily caught her and got out of the pool, "Time out for me guys! I'll be back!"

Once Riley was inside and taking care of Wingdin, Kryssie headed to the front to meet with her grandpa and uncles. "Thanks for coming over, guys...I don't think I can try and fix this myself."

Mars rolled her eyes with a smile, "Well...A certain someone was visiting their daughter who recently moved here in Swap and I asked if he could make a special order~" she purred before pulling out of her inventory some burgers.

But not just any burgers...Fell Grillby's burgers...

Wingdin nodded softly, her smile a bit brighter. She continued to smile seeing Riley when he came into the kitchen.

Sansy had his arms crossed over his chest, as he looked to Kryssie. "SO. What's going on with Mama? Paps wouldn't say much..."

Paps sighed, rolling his eyelights a bit. "it's because i know that you and grandpa would go nuts probably, that and uh, krys didn't tell me all that much either. probably to keep it so ma didn't overhear. mama might be uh...going a bit, but she's still got excellent hearing and sight. it's hard to keep anything really away from her."

"Which makes it harder to care for her sometimes." Cupcake sadly stated, his gloves clasped together. "Is Wingdin alright, Princess? What's going on?"

Red knew that smell, as he stared at the brown bag in her hands. His tail stood on end, and he instantly changed to his normal form; his eyelight a heart as red drool gathered at the corner of his mouth.

"oh my gawd, are those from grillby? oh fuck, those are so damn goood!" His tail was wagging so hard it thumped against the table as he came over to the kitchen table where she was setting the burgers out. "did'ja get any of his homemade mustard maybe? the stuff up here is a'right but...ohhh that was good shit that he made!"

"didn't know his daughter got to come here up though. she was a nice kid. a little nuts sometimes, but...pretty damn sweet. i know vio's got a damn record so...he probably wouldn't make it up here, would he? him and pyre...damn pyre, she's a fuckin' murderer...he wouldn't leave his wife though." He sniffed the bag closely, smiling again. His mind was elsewhere though, wondering about old friends.

He wondered if his old man felt like this sometimes, when he came here originally with his mother? Having left everyone behind to try to make a better life. Despite there was monsters living in Little Fell, it still was...just a handful of them. Barely even 2% of the population was up on this surface. And he figured that almost a fourth of that percentage was probably his own family and extended members.

Red didn't realize that as his mind kind of checked out, thinking about how many lived on the surface; who used to have death threats out on him and who could be still waiting in the wings and with the legalities of their potential to be on the Swap surface...he was licking the wrapper to one of the burgers, his eyelight unfocused for the time being.

"Exactly why I didn't want to talk about it more on the phone. Not with Grandma hearing me...she told me some...real hard stuff..." she sighed but kept her serious tone.

She took out the papers and card Wingdin had, "Do you know anything about the elderly care center that grandma goes to? I didn't...and I couldn't believe Uncle Getter would put her in a place like this...or why you three would allow her to go when she's dealing with this." There was a slight growl to her as she handed everything to her Uncle Paps, wanting all three of them to read it.

"There something you three or Uncle Getter not telling me? Cause I'm really...really hoping this is all a big mistake." Her tail twitched and flicked as she looked at the three with a fire in her eyes. Part of that behavior was Sansy's influence on her.

"Hold on. I didn't finish unpacking yet!" Mars laughed and pulled out the bottle of homemade mustard, "just the way You like it baby~"

"Yeah. Vio's only here to help his daughter move in an he's heading back home when he's done. Him and Pyre haven't been approved but his girl did. She's one of the other four who got picked and approved to get here. I know cause my sister's here watching over 'em all." Mars explained as she took a seat to start eating. All that talking and stuff got her beat.

She noticed him just licking the wrapper and pet his head, "Red Ruff? Babe...? You okay?"

Cupcake shook his head slightly, until he was handed the papers and was starting to read over them. He then was handed something from Paps; and soon the three of them were all exchanging what they were handed. Sansy's eyelight had blinked out, along with Paps orange ones. Both of them were soon growling under their breath, but their anger seemed to pale in comparison to Cupcake's however.

"No...no my Princess, there is nothing that we aren't telling you. And I strongly hope that Getter understands just what he'd suggested. Your Grandmother only goes to this eldercare home to give myself time that I need. Otherwise I feared both of us would soon be placed into a home. A-And with my...problems if I started to get too stressed or sick...well...it wouldn't be good, as you've seen..." Cupcake sighed, shaking his head as he rattled the papers in his hand.

The one thing that Cupcake hadn't seen yet, was her 'punishment card' as it stayed clenched in his clawed hand. "...you ain't seen nothin' yet, papa. apparently if she falls out of line with what they want, they put her in complete isolation. no access to the other residents, no phone, and no television...completely just cut off..."

The color drained from his dual-colored eyes, and his gloves clenched tightly by his sides. "...WHAT!?" The obese scientist nearly snatched the card out of his eldest son's hand, and quickly scanned over it.

"THIS IS INCORRIGABLE! HORRENDOUS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" He bellowed, glaring at Paps. "Take me to the eldercare home, NOW, Papyrus."

Paps eyes opened a bit wider, and he blinked a bit. "uh...papa are you sure that's the best thing to do? i mean...we can file a report, because if we try to go steamrolling in, we could put the other elderly residents in danger...either from the stress of us or from the nurses deciding to get revenge somehow or something else just as crazy..."

Sansy meanwhile was just fuming, and kept looking back at the house. "...I'm going to check on Mama! You two...do whatever you want to do." He then went inside the house, and smiled as he saw his mother playing with one of his old fidget toys with her fingers while she quietly spoke with Riley a bit.

"WELL, HELLO THERE, MAMA...I WANTED TO COME OVER AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU TODAY!" Sansy smiled as he came over and gave Wingdin a kiss on her cheek, after he stood on his tiptoes.

Wingdin smiled a little at the kiss, and she looked to him then over to Riley before her gaze settled back onto Sansy once more. She set the little toy down, and she hugged Sansy, but her expression showed she didn't seem to recognize her own son. "O-Okay...I am just...here. Spending time with...um...him?"

Red blinked a bit, and he looked up at Mars; his tongue still hanging from his mouth. Drawing his tongue back in, he grinned lazily to her. "huh? oh sorry, got a bit distracted and shit..."

He picked up the burger, and peeled the wrapper off; then he took a huge bite of it. The blaster dog felt like he was in heaven just then, having one of Vio's burgers. "oh my gawd...it'd be fuckin' great if him an' pyre got approved..."

Blinking a bit, he then set the burger down, and took the bottle of mustard curiously; looking at the label. "...that sneaky old fucker. lookit this. he knows my language...he wrote on here...'consider this a present. make it happen.' you know what he's gettin' at, don'cha? did vio seem real happy ta see ya, i guess?"

"That's grandma's worry too. She was telling me they would punish her worse if she ever told anyone what they were doing to her. I don't want to send her back and risk her or others getting hurt." Kryssie seemed worried about that the most. She looked a little relieved that they were just as lost and angry about this as she was when she first got told.

"I think Uncle is right that we have to make a report first. If that doesn't work...we'll bring in the heavy hitters. One thing for sure..I don't think I want Grandma going there anymore. And I wanna know if Uncle Getter knew about this stuff!" She huffed, her tail still swaying about in repressed anger.

Riley was happily speaking with her as he sipped some water from a glass. It was nice having a quiet conversation, those were rare at home. Moment he saw Sansy, he managed a smile and small wave. "Riley, Mrs. B. We were...just talking sir." he gently explained before getting up to refill Wingdin's glass of tea.

"Alright babe." Mars still seemed slightly worried but tried to focus on her own burger. Julia sniffed at hers before taking a bite. She started to eat it like normal, seeming to like it enough. She wasn't the biggest on greasy foods but on occasion, she'd eat it.

"Lil bit I guess. My sister was around and I was talking to her mostly. He was smiling a lot more but I figured that was because of Fuku getting moved in." Mars shrugged, "I was wondering why he shoved all this shit at me and Jackson earlier. Must mean he wants you buttering up my sister to get him up here. Be tough with everything they have going on."

"Why? What did they do?" Julia seemed confused before taking another bite.

"Oh boy...it's Fell, baby girl. Be easier to say what monsters HAVEN'T done. But that's an answer for your Papa than for me. I don't know the guy and his family like he does." Mars gave her a light pet as Crimson finally came down from their room. No spider on them thankfully.

Cupcake nodded, sadly looking to the 'punishment card' of Wingdin's. "She'll never step foot in that eldercare home ever again, Princess. You can take my word on it. I can't believe that Getter would have known about the treatment there, however...and if he did, well, it will not end nicely for him."

Paps sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal cavity. "...alright papa, just relax a bit, before you become unstable again, okay? we'll get this figured out. at the very least...they're not physically hurting mama...just...well, this ain't good either, but it's not the worst."

Wingdin nodded softly, and smiled again. "Oh, Riley...yes...I sometimes forgetting names. Eh...um..." She looked over Sansy, who smiled back to his mother. His working eyelight drew a bit smaller, and he just hugged her again; to hide the tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Mama. It's me...Sans...Me and brother will always be here for you..." He tearfully stated, burying his face against Wingdin's chest, while hugging her. Wingdin gently placed her hands on his back; her hand bones slightly roughed and worn down from years of baking and cooking.

Red took another bite of the burger, and set it down; gazing at the bottle of mustard with it's handwritten label. "...to be honest, he probably was somewhat happy to see fuku getting in too. he does really love his daughter."

He popped the top and took a swig of the mustard, and he sighed. By then his tail had started thumping once again against the chair. "now, as fer vio and pyre...welp, vio's not so bad, honestly he could prolly past the damn test anyways! but he won't leave without his wife, pyre. and she...well, she dusted about um..."

Tapping his fingers against the table, he tried to tally it up. "uhhh...last time i talked with vio, which was before any o' youse brats were born, he'd said somethin' that pyre probably got over 200 dustings, and that she was gonna finally stop cuz she was getting too old an' shit."

Seeing Crimson, he smirked. "decided to join us, crimes? your mom got us burgers fer dinner. the best ever burgers."

"That's what I hope so far for her, Grandpa…." Kryssie hugged herself with her tail, looking more sad than angry now. She didn't like what was going on and seemed more hurt by it than anything.

"I just don't want people getting hurt…..least of all Grandma…." She let out a small sniffle.

Riley seemed to realize what was going on, "Mrs. B….I'm going to be right back. I need to check on the boys for a second." He stated quietly before getting up. He figured they needed a moment alone.

"Figured that as much too. He really wants out of there and up here, huh? Makes sense…gotta be close to his kid." Mars shrugged before finishing eating her burger.

Julia looked surprised at the count before remembering where her parents came from. Right….Fell….Kill or Be Killed…. She continued to eat her burger in silence while listening to her parents talk.

"Not like the guy can do anything to you here but….if you wanna try and talk to my sister, babe. Go for it. At least you'll know she listens." Mars shrugged before looking at Crimes. "Hungry, kid? Come on down, there's enough for everyone."

Crimes shrugged and headed over to take their dinner. They were pretty hungry it looked like as they took a burger and started devouring it. Unbenownst to anyone, they did skip lunch in favor of doing other….things they were planning.

"So what's this about dusting and Aunt V?" They seemed confused on what they did come into.

Cupcake came over and gently gave Kryssie a sweet hug; rubbing her back softly. "Neither do I want your Grandma to be hurt, Princess. We'll make sure that no one is hurt..."

He pulled slightly away from Kryssie, and smiled softly to her. The crackling around his eyes was more evident, his age of mid-70's very visible; despite his time in the void. "Though I'm starting to wonder if me and your Grandma will have to find a place that can care for us...we're getting much older you know. And with her wandering and...and forgetting, it's becoming a real strain..."

Wingdin just vaguely nodded, while Sansy continued to hug her. Soon blue tears were staining her pink dress; and she wondered why the young man in her arms was crying; but she still rubbed his back gently.

Jamie and Johnny had ended up taking a nap underwater, curled up together. One of them held the football, and the other was hugging onto a now water-logged towel they'd dragged inside to use like a blanket for both of them.

Red nodded, before he finished the burger; and continued drinking from the bottle of mustard. "eh, we're just talking about...i guess you could say old friends of mine? more or less they fed me and your uncle papyrus when we couldn't afford food...and when yer uncle john thought i was a mangy mutt and didn't want me or pap by their house. took 'bout a year before tahi made him change his damn mind."

"man your dad's an asshole sometimes, but...eh. he only tried to kill me twice so he's not that bad in my book!" Red laughed, as he set the bottle of mustard down, grinning to Mars.

Kryssie sniffled and hugged her grandpa tight. Paps's phone would be going off, Vera was calling.

"Do you have to...can't one of us to it...? C-Can't Uncle N-Napsta...or...U-Uncle Darren..or..." She whimpered out, not liking the idea of putting her grandparents in a home. Not after all that.

"I've only seen him around now and again. I was nice to the guy when we were kids but that's about it, never stuck around like your dad did." Mars got up from her spot to grab something to drink. Least the little one in her was satisfied with all the food they got, they were kicking less.

"Damn, twice? You got lucky!" Mars laughed as she grabbed some iced peach tea from the fridge. "Then again...half of the times he did try to kill me was to really make me learn how to make my own antidotes to poisons. I lost the tip of my tail and the scars on my legs and stomach are there for a reason. But hey...lesson learned. I'm still here."

Both siblings looked at each other before looking at their parents like they were nuts. They wouldn't voice it...but Mars would do that for them. "You kids got it easy. I'm thankful for that. Pretty sure I would have been dusted a while ago if I had you or this new runt back there if the Asslord was still there."

Cupcake let Kryssie hug him as tightly as she wanted, and he softly continued to rub her back. "Princess... we've already tried staying with your Uncle Napstaton... Grandma wandered off to the second kitchen... Darren works and they've got their children and your Uncle Reggie too... don't... don't cry any please? We'll be okay... I can try a-again, maybe your Grandma won't wander as much? I just want her to be safe is what's most important..."

Red listened to Mars and he chuckled softly. "yeah...i didn't stick around much when your old man was there...most of the time when i was there, tahi was too and he didn't try much then."

"oh my gawd though, one time, he decided to try to kill me with cookies. you 'member that? oh that was just great...ugh." He saw a few burgers untouched and he grabbed one, eating on it.

"don't talk about the old goat head. he can rot in hell. though i fuckin bet he prolly set foot in there and the devil went, fuck my replacements here." Red laughed loudly at his odd joke, and reached for a third burger, downing more of the mustard.

Red's tail was lazily waving behind him, and there was four burgers left, Vio had given them all a tightly packed bag of them. "most of the time though, yer old man was trying to poison me too. but he went from the angle of what would kill a dog, not uh...well, me."

Kryssie tried her best to calm down, doing her best to focus on her grandpa's hug and warmth. She just gave a soft nod and snuggled into him, "...I-I love you guys...I don't wanna see you hurt..."

"Ma did really good in watching you and Pap. I swear, sometimes I feel like Ma babied your bro too damn much." Mars rolled her eyes as she came back with her drink.

Crimson had grabbed another burger while their dad talked, still pretty hungry. Jackson would come back down just in time to hear everything too as he got his food and ate. Julia looked concerned over everything but wasn't going to start questioning it.

"The hell is going on?" Jackson leaned to his sister and whispered, not understanding half of what their parents were going on about.

"All I know is that things before Aunt V took over were...fucked up..." Julia whispered back over.

"We saw the fucking place...no shit it was fucked up. Still was." Crimes rolled their eyes at the two before biting their burger again.

Mars did laugh at Red's joke, least she was having a good time. "Yeah...I think he was mostly trying to make it look like an accident so Ma couldn't blame him. God...those cookies. I was wondering why he was baking 'em for us! I didn't touch 'em for a reason! I lost out on dark chocolate chip cookies AND had to help clean up all your puke afterwards!"

She still laughed, all hard feelings about it was water under the bridge. "Gotta admit though...was kinda nice cuddling ya in that dog form of yours that night. Remember that? You still felt really sick and didn't wanna be alone so my Ma had me watch you. I rubbed your belly cause you kept complaining...I don't even remember passing out...I just remember the next morning just having ya in my arms like a teddybear. All snuggled in~ Stars...you were cute."

Cupcake hummed softly, rubbing her back gently. It could be felt his gloved hands almost felt a bit stiff as he rubbed her back; his arthritis was getting very bad, and that hindered him in helping Wingdin as well. "There are more monster eldercare facilities then the one your Great Uncle Getter suggested, Princess. When we're able, we can all take a tour, if we still feel we need to go to such a place, alright?"

Paps had tried to answer the call from Vera, but his phone was messing up. Looking over to Kryssie and his Papa, he then shortcut over to Napstaton's mansion; wandering lazily around the front area. "yo, vera! aqua? my phone's messing up so i just came over..."

Red rolled his eyelight, grabbing the last burger off the table; his stomach seemingly an empty pit like some days. Being mostly Blaster Dog also had disadvantages as well. "oh my lord, yes...i love your mom, but geezus...she really fucked up pappers, i swear."

He listened to Mars as she recounted the dark chocolate chip cookies poisoning. His cheeks looked a little green as he remembered it. "ugh...yeah. he knows i've got a fuckin' pit of a stomach..."

Red then placed the half-eaten burger down, with a sheepish expression. He just then realized, based on the wrappers in front of him; that it was his fifth thick and juicy burger. "...shit, yeh...um, heheh, sorry 'bout all that puking and stuff."

His tail started wagging as she called him cute. "ain't i still cute, mars-bar? and oooh, that got me thinkin' you gonna make cookies tonight? ma got us anotha bag of those carob chips that're real good. we could do white and carob chip cookies..."

Kryssie nodded, least she didn't start crying now. "...Mom's probably wondering where we all are..." she realized it had been about 20 minutes since the party was supposed to start.

Vera jumped at hearing Paps come over like before growling, "Dude! Don't...do that..."

She hung up her phone and sighed, "I was only calling to ask if you and your family are on your way here. Party started 20 minutes ago and the only ones who showed up so far is just my brother and his family. No one else has been answering me so I've been getting worried."

"...Red! You seriously ate all those?!" Mars groaned, not believing the sight in front of her. Crimson had took the opportunity to grab the half eaten burger and eat it instead.

"We were young, Red. Not like I hold this to your head or something. I think between you helping me with morning sickness...twice...we should be even." Mars rubbed her swollen stomach with a small smile. She was glad for when this was all over.

"And yeah, you're still cute in your own way. But you being cute ain't the reason why I married ya or are carrying your kids." She finished up her drink and looked over at the triplets with a smile.

"Jackie baby, wanna make cookies with your ma later? Or you tuckered out for today?"

Cupcake blinked a bit, and sighed. "Ah, yes the party... I nearly forgot about it... I guess we should be getting everyone ready then..."

Sansy had since sat down at the table with his mother, watching her as she played with the fidget toy in her hands.

Paps shifted on his feet and sighed. "oh yeah...the party. hmm. we got bigger things, 'bout ma, but uh...i'll get happ and the kids and make sure ma and papa get here alright..."

He saw Napstaton and sighed. "i'm gonna need to talk with you, z, along with you vee, and aqua. m'sorry it's gotta be on your birthday, but... it's important."

Red grinned sheepishly, chuckling. "sorry kit-kat, yanno i got a bottomless pit sometimes... maybe ya shoulda lemme have some treats before dinner, heheheh."

He came over to Mars, and gave her a kiss, nuzzling her soft furred cheek lovingly. "how'd the last 'ppointment go anyways? you and the baby doing okay?"

"annnd ya married me cuz we really do lowercase love each otha, despite where we came from." He said low to her, as he gave her a very passionate kiss, his tail wagging rapidly.

"Guess we're pushing back the party..." Vera sighed, "If it's a family emergency, don't bother. Let's figure out this stuff first. Party can wait."

Napstaton groaned, "Alright...damn...well..looks like the kids are gunna have a bunch of leftovers... What's going on with Mama Wing? She doing okay?" He did look worried about the whole thing. He just hoped Z was doing okay with the new baby.

Mars rolled her eyes with a smile before kissing him right back with just as much passion. She really did love this old dog.

The triplets, having had enough, went their separate ways. Jackson had left to the kitchen to make cookies at his dad's request. Julia went off to her room, most likely to chat with friends. And Crimson headed outside, probably to go wander about while there was still sunlight.

Mars would break from the kiss and nuzzled Red back, "I know...but I still love ya a lot...ya dopey mutt."

She let out a chuckle as she patted at her belly, "Baby and I are okay. I kinda left the sex thing with 'em a surprise this time around. So...we're not gunna know what the baby is until they're born. But GOD I hate going to to those appointments. I hate hospitals in general...but...ugh...I'm just glad I'm gunna have this runt here and not over there."

"Reminds me...I wanna talk to you about that...can we...maybe move to the bedroom for a sec? I...rather just it be you and me." She whispered gently before kissing his head.

Paps sighed, slipping his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "...sorry. i'll go grab everyone, a'right? and napsta, i'll tell ya more when we're all here, yeah?"

He then shortcut back to the house and got Cupcake to head inside to join Riley, Sansy and the boys, who were trying to spend time with Wingdin.

Then he went to his Papi's house and got Happy and his children, bringing them to Vera and Aqua's house. He was already a bit tired, and he stuck a honey spoon into his mouth as he came into the kitchen carrying Roxie in his arms.

Wingdin looked to Paps, then to Happy, blinking a bit confusedly. She was getting tired which caused her confusion to be even worse. It was how she was most days, pretty okay in the mornings and it just degraded as the day went on.

Paps stepped closer smiling softly. "heya mama, you still wanna go to the party tonight?"

Wingdin looked up at Paps where she sat, and she leaned lightly against Cupcake, she only knew him at the moment it seemed. Paps eyelights went out, as a strained fanged smile crossed his face. "...mama?"

Red made a happy noise as he was nuzzled back by Mars, slipping his hands into his old jacket pockets. "dopey mutt? heheheh..."

His sockets, which were half-closed as usual widened a bit at what Mars had stated. "ooh, we're gonna have a surprise huh? i know ya hate those appointments...mhm, well, hey ya had the kids here too. well, least at pops house i guess."

"so...ooh the bedroom, hmm?" He held his hand out to her, smiling sweetly to her. As she kissed his head, his tail began to thump against the table happily; his working eyelight changing to a red heart as he gazed at his wife lovingly.

"It's fine, Pap. You're basically my family too. Just get 'em here when ya can and we'll talk." Vera gave him a small understanding smile. Family came first.

Napstaton didn't like it much but he understood as he headed off to see Z and the kids. Luckily Zhara was doing much better after having this baby, not like with her first pregnancy. Baby girl came out okay and was silently getting fed in the nursery with the bat mom humming a soft lullaby for her.

Happy seemed confused on why they were all teleported to their cousin's home but a talk with Vera cleared...some things out. Eb was paying close attention and making mental notes...wondering what her dad was trying to hide.

Kryssie noticed her uncle come back and smile. Once she saw Wingdin didn't respond to him, she had a look of concern. That...was not good...

"Yeah, no. I'm not doing doggy style with ya right now. Shit is hard with me and this bump of mine. It's an actual talk." Mars rolled her eyes and headed off to their bedroom, a small smile on her face. It was only to hide the nervousness in her. "Uh...yeah...your Pops...that's...part of what I wanna talk about..."

Wingdin looked to Cupcake again, when Paps had talked to her; and she seemed to frown a little bit. "I...um...I..."

Paps's eyelights came back quickly, and he took a step backwards nervously. "d-don't you know who i am? i'm y-your son...papyrus..."

Sansy had been texting Marrie; telling her to bring the kids to the party already, he would join them later on. He looked to his brother, and had a tearful expression on his face as he looked to his Mama with a saddened smile on his face. "BROTHER...IT'S O-OKAY..."

He gently placed his hand onto Wingdin's hand. "Mama...you'd love to go to a little party, wouldn't you? It's...it's over at Napstaton's house..."

Wingdin looked over to Sansy when he mentioned Napstaton, and she smiled a bit more. "Oh...I am guessing so...it sounds wonderful...let's, um, let's go." The old skeleton's gaze met Kryssie's, and her smile widened a little. "I have not seen him in so long Princess...won't you like to see him too?"

Red's sockets drooped a bit, and he let out an irritable growl. "geez, gimme some damn credit, marrianne; i ain't thinkin' 'bout fuckin you twenty-four seven. i was hoping ta take a nap wit'cha and sleep off the five fuckin burgers i just downed..."

He followed her regardless, and sighed, rubbing his hand over his skull. "...sorry i shouldn'ta snapped like that. guess this old mutt's gettin' ornery as i get older. but uh, what about pops. i mean...what's goin' on?"

"...Y-Yes Grandma...he would...love to see you..." She managed a small smile, hoping it would hide her sadness.

Marrie had texted back saying they were already on their way and mentioned they loved him with 7 hearts after it. One for each of them.

Riley wanted to say something to the brothers but kept his mouth shut as he held Kryssie's hand, hoping it gave her some comfort. Helped her keep grounded at least.

Mars's smile disappeared at Red snapping at her, her teasing running flat. Her ears flattened as her tail drooped down as they got to the bedroom.

Hearing the apology at least got her tail to rise up a bit, "Sorry...It's not just your Pops...just...wanted to talk to you about this whole thing with the baby in general...I got a little more than a month left but...I wanted you to know first..." She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her belly, eyes focused on the floor.

"...At the appointment..they asked me what my birth plan was...and...I thought of what happened when the triplets were being born..."

Cupcake gently helped Wingdin to her feet, and she lovingly gave him a kiss on his cheek; nuzzling him softly. After she had picked up her fidget toy and her headscarf from the table, she made her way past her family; giving Kryssie a sweet kiss as well.

The old scientist let out a soft breath he had been holding, and he leaned on his cane a bit more heavily than usual. By then it was nearly four in the afternoon and he'd still not eaten anything since the night before and for once, the man wasn't hungry either. He stepped over closer to Kryssie, and gently placed his gloved hand onto his granddaughter's shoulder.

"It's hard...b-but she's doing better than normal...at least she hasn't tried to..." He then heard the opening and closing of the front door. "...oh goddamnit..."

The brothers were instantly scrambling to get to their mother. As Sansy nearly threw open the front door, he looked around; then back at his brother, his working eyelight small in his socket. "WHERE DID MAMA GO!? SHE'S NOT IN THE FRONT YARD! OH...OH NO, CAN SHE SHORTCUT...LIKE YOU!?"

Sansy's hand was pointing at his older brother accusingly, his fanged mouth set in a fearful scowl. "HOW COME WE NEVER KNEW SHE COULD DO THAT!?"

"...where do you think i got my ability from, sans? father could never pop around, thank fucking god! i'd be more torn the hell up then i already am!" Paps was ready to start screaming or crying and he wasn't sure which by then. He thought about what they'd spoken about in the house, and he looked to where he knew Napstaton's house was. "...i know where she went."

Wingdin had used a very rarely utilized power of hers, shortcutting. She didn't like how it seemingly made her a little dizzy, and she normally never landed anywhere on her feet. At the moment, she was safely on her bottom; somewhere in Napstaton's mansion. Getting to her feet, she started to wander through the house, hoping to find someone she knew.

In their bedroom, Red nervously chuckled a little; and sighed. "i see..." He walked over to her, and gently placed his hand on her belly comfortingly; tilting her chin up to look at him.

"i do hope yanno i am really sorry 'bout snapping at ya. a birth plan though...oh..." He gently let go of her chin, letting his hand trail to her cheek. "...ah, yeah...the uh...the bedroom..."

"pappers had the idea of...uh, getting a crate fer me actually...it would keep me from gettin' hurt and...fuckin' up the bedroom any..." He stated, as his hand slipped off of her stomach, and he then changed to his chihuahua form; leaping up onto the bed to curl up at the end.

Kryssie managed a small smile at her grandma. She found some comfort in her grandfather before realizing what happened to her grandma. "...Okay...learned two new things about you guys...Grandma teleports and grandpa can curse. Mama owes Mom $10."

"Woah...that's..uh...new for me.." Riley wasn't sure what to say to that. He only hoped she was okay wherever she ended up.

"Where would she go, Uncle Paps?" Kryssie looked over at him worriedly, not liking that her grandma just up and disappeared.

Meanwhile Napstaton was walking down the hallway with his new baby girl in his arms, humming something softly to the little bundle. Little one was less physical than her siblings were, having more ghost genes and looked more human like her daddy while the twins looked more like bats. Napsta didn't care much, just enjoying holding her and being there for his new little girl.

He'd stop humming once he noticed Wingdin, "Huh? Mama Wing? Dang...you got here fast! What's going on?" He chuckled and headed over as the little girl cooed tiredly in his arms, her tiny wings flapped a bit to stretch them out.

Mars shook her head as she pulled Red over to hug him, "I don't want that actually...I don't want you away when I have this baby...thinking back on that whole thing...I realized how much I missed having ya...and...how I robbed ya of seeing the kids...I don't wanna do that again...I want you here...I need you here when I have this brat..."

She started sniffling as she talked, tears starting to form, "...I wanna have the kid here...you right next ta me...not your Pops...not your Ma...not even my Ma...I want this baby only seeing you and me the moment they pop outta me. Not in a crate either...just...here..." She hid her face in his little body, an attempt to hide her tears. It was a weird mix of guilt and pregnancy mood swings that got her that way.

Cupcake sighed, shaking his head. "...yes, she can teleport, she never uses it though, because...she...doesn't exactly end up standing up like Papyrus can..."

Paps sighed, and scratched his ectogel for a moment, near his glucose meter. "she probably went for napstaton's house, but where, i have no idea. kryssie, bro; you two are the fastest, i'll take you there first. you two can scout for ma, yeah?"

He then got Kryssie and Sansy, taking them to the house; then he came back for his Papa and Riley last. Then he made his way out to the backyard, going to his inventory for a cigarette. The nervousness he felt however, caused the packet to fall from his hands and he growled; his tail lashing from side to side. "...fuckin' shit!"

Wingdin saw Napstaton and she lit up happily, having since stood up and headed over to him. "Oh, Napsta! My sweet boy..." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and lightly played with the little girl's hand gently.

Red had noticed that she'd picked him up and he listened closely to her, having stayed relaxed in her grasp; just his little tail wagging a bit while she spoke. "y-you want me there? ...aw, geez...babe, i wanna be here for ya too!"

He yipped excitedly, and gently tried to twist his little body around a bit to lick Mar's ear while she'd cried into his old jacket he still wore even as a chihuahua. "i wanna be here, i wanna see our cub...i love ya so much marrianne...gawd, i love you so much darlin..."

"Okay! Let's go!" Kryssie was ready to head on off. Once they got to the house, she immediately started running around to find Wingdin.

Riley was already left lost so he decided to stay put with Cupcake. Still beat him being home.

Napstaton chuckled and and let Wingdin get all the loving out of her. "Say hi to Baby Harmony. Z's getting dressed so I'm watching her right now. Ain't that right little dudette?" He gave the little one a light nuzzle, causing her to burble up at him.

Little Harmony grasped at Wingdin's hand seeming curious of the new face. "Harmonyyy~ Say hi to grandma! Wanna hold her?" Napsta looked pretty proud of his new little girl.

Mars sniffled and held him, letting her lick her a bit, "...L-Love you t-too...you...o-old dog...l-love you...s-s-so much..." She gave a tearful laugh and held him close to her. Meanwhile the baby started kicking from within her stomach. "H-Heh...g-guess they w-wanna say the s-same thing..."

Cupcake stood by Riley, watching as his younger son went off as well to find his mother. He shook his head, sighing softly; as he went over to the couch along the wall and eased himself onto it. "...I don't know which is worse...her going and popping off god knows where, hopefully she's here...or that damnable eldercare home..."

Paps had gotten his packet of cigarettes, and then lit one up; as he started pacing outside.

Wingdin smiled happily, seeing Harmony. "Oh, she's gorgeous my boy...yes, please I wanting to hold her..." She delicately took Harmony to her arms, and pressed a soft kiss to the little girl's forehead.

"Your Daddy was always there for me you know...such a nice, kind man...a good singer, you never gonna have bad days..." She murmured to Harmony, as she cradled the little baby easily.

Sansy had heard his Mom starting to speak, and he stopped in his tracks around the corner of the hallway. He felt his soul plummet to his stomach it seemed, while his soulrate skyrocketed. Turning away, he just headed slowly back to where he knew everyone else might be. She knew who Napstaton clearly was...yet she didn't recognize him? He felt sick to his stomach, and nearly as confused as his own mother was.

Red laughed softly, and he licked her more happily. He pulled his front paws closer to him and cuddled against her sweetly. "i love ya too, you precious alley cat."

He could feel the baby bumping up against his rump; and his tail started wagging a little. "papa loves ya too, cubby...awww, i can't wait to be there for ya birth!" He yawned wide, licking his muzzle a bit; as he tucked his little snout against her neck. "...everyday i'm happy i'm here for you mars. i really thought...that i didn't have much time left yanno? i was really fuckin scared."

"even more scared then...then with asgore or anythin else in my life..." He murmured, gently licking her cheek between his words.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Mr. B. Your son looked pretty sure of himself." Riley tried to assure but still felt nervous.

"Hey! Brewster! Riley!" Vera walked over to the two once she saw them, least someone was here other than her sister, Happy, and all the kids. "Where's Pap, Sans, and Kryssie? Or the twins? They with ya?"

Napstaton's eyes lit up bright as he watched Wingdin interact with his youngest, "Oh yeah! She's in for a total party here! Z and I said as much! She's gunna have a lot of good times coming her way!"

Harmony let out another little yawn as Wingdin cradled her. She seemed pretty comfortable in the elderly skeleton woman's arms.

"She's usually pretty talkative, but she finished a pretty big meal from Z, so she's getting all sleepy now." Napstaton gently explained as he rubbed Harmony's cheek a bit.

Kryssie managed to catch up with Sansy soon enough, "I didn't find her! Any luck, uncle?" She was looking really worried, "I saw Mama and Aunt Zhara too. They haven't seen grandma around but they're trying to he-...Uncle Sansy...? Are you okay...?"

Mars managed a small smile as she held onto Red. "...I'm happy you're here too...I'm glad this is all real...I'm glad you're here...I was so scared too...I didn't want to...be alone...not without you here...I've never been so fucking scared...I don't wanna do that again..."

She let out a sniffle again before kissing his head, "Don't...do that shit to me again...okay? I already get told I'm lucky with ya by the timeline cousins of mine...I don't need them taking back that shit! Damn right I'm lucky to have ya..."

Cupcake nodded, and he sighed again when Vera came over, Aqua soon tagging along behind her. His slight smile at seeing Vera and Aqua soon vanished as he stood up, looking around for a moment. "Didn't Paps...oh, no..."

"Tsa! They're in the pool aren't they, Kāne?" Aqua frowned, shaking her head slightly. "Don't worry, I'll call them, just stay calm, Kāne. Hine will be fine...if she's here, she's safe, that's the best thing to know. She's with ohana, that's what's best..."

The sweet water elemental came over and hugged her adopted father gently, patting his back. "Sit down for now, you worrying and getting all goopy ain't gonna help no one, Makāne... ku'uipo, could you stay with Kāne, while I go get the boys real quick? I'll get Paps too if he's still there...he's been going all over the place today."

Sansy stopped when he heard Kryssie, and he tried to smile, but it never reached his eyes. "I found Mama... b-but she... I think I'd be okay, if she just... Didn't know any of us, but she..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a soft sad sounding growl. "...she's with her son that she remembers. Go find your Uncle Napstaton. She's safe with him."

Red just nodded, his little tail thumping happily. When she kissed his head, he gave her a face full of kisses.

"i didn't mean for none of that to happen babe...it just did. but, i'm still doing everythin i can to stay real healthy for ya." Red remarked, nuzzling her with his little muzzle.

"Oh boy...Yeah, don't be too stressed out, Brewster. It's fine. They can be left alone in the house for a while, not the end of the world." Vera assured.

"Knowing Kryssie and Sans, they might have found her already." She stopped talking to check on her phone as a text came in. Her smile grew wider, "Yep. Zhara found her on the security cams. She's with Napsta and the baby. Safe and sound!"

"H-huh? But Uncle Sansy..." Kryssie's ears dropped at the sight of him being like that. "I don't think she...means to forget...it...it happens...r-right...?" She wasn't sure what to think or do other than hug her uncle tight.

"...I know...just..." She let out another sad sigh, "...makes me feel better...even if it is pretend...it makes me a little less scared."

She decided to lie on the bed and get comfortable as she held onto Red, looking completely drained and exhausted.

Cupcake rubbed the back of his head for a moment and sighed raggedly. "Of course, of course..."

He went to the little couch once again and settled down onto it. Holding his cane in his hands, he closed his eyes trying to stay calm and solid still. He wondered if any of the other Gaster's had to deal with this as well?

"Oh? They found her? That's simply wonderful...at least she's safe, that's what matters..." Cupcake murmured softly and he sighed. His old phone started chirruping in his pocket and he pulled it out curiously.

"Oh no...no not now..."

A new Observator had been installed in the basement of Napstaton's mansion, near the steps leading from the area. Only certain groups could traverse through with a passcode however.

Papyrus and Comic had thought that coming to visit would be great as a little birthday present to Vee, who enjoyed visiting their counterparts.

"marris, jeremy's good yeah?" Comic spoke softly, as his triplets came around with him, staying quiet as they carried a few small gifts in their hands.

Jeremy was curled up in a new stroller, as he slept, cuddling onto his favorite toy.

Sansy ended up hugging her back and he closed his eyes for a moment. "I've fought for so many things throughout my life, Krystabelle...but to see my own mother not know me..."

"I'll get through this though...we all will, hopefully..." He tried to stay strong for his niece's sake.

Red ended up cuddling close to her, making soft noises of happiness.

"Yep. I'm sure Z will meet up with them and take 'em here. So don't worry too much about that." Vera smiled and patted his back.

Riley sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. When hearing Cupcake get stressed out, he grew concerned, "Is...something the matter Mr. B? What's...going on?"

Marris nodded as she checked up on the toddler, "Yeah, he's still napping away. We're good."

Vee had come though the teleporter, looking calm but excited to go through, "This is one way to celebrate the day. Are you sure it would be alright if we came in like this?" She whispered over to Sans.

"Not to worry, Darling! Napstaton has more than delighted my family's and I's presence whenever we came! I'm sure this will be no exception." Mettaton assured as he came through with his children by him.

Rocky was hiding his face in his hood again, so it was hard to see what the kid was thinking of. Ebby however was happily piggybackriding on her Mamaton.

"If ya say so, Metts. Let's just go find them. And calm yourself a little. I just said Jeremy was sleeping." Marris sighed before walking down to the door.

Kryssie just nodded, "Okay...we're...gunna do it together...okay...? Maybe...we can make her remember...? Somehow...?"

Cupcake frowned, as he got up from the couch, and made his way towards the basement door. "Our counterparts, they've decided today is a lovely day to visit...of course they wouldn't know what's going on..."

Soon enough the door opened rather quickly as Papyrus had gone ahead, and opened it with a flourish; holding his mother in his arms. "HERE WE ARE MOTHER, THE UNDERSWAP SURFACE!"

Caddy put his gloves over his face, sighing softly. "Papy, sweetie, I've told you, it was alright if me and your Dad stayed home! We didn't have to come this time, this is more for Vee then anything..."

Gaster seemingly was also a bit ruffled, as he held a backpack slung over one shoulder, and sighed. A slight whistle came from between his gapped teeth, as he shook his head. "Caddy, Vee said she would love for us to come; but Marris right, Papyrus. Jeremy is sleeping, so be being quiet."

Papyrus promptly closed his mouth, a bright grin still across his skull, as he continued to carry his mother out into the mansion. Caddy just looked over at his older 'brother' Cupcake and a blush crossed his porcelain cheeks. "O-Oh...hello there Cupcake...I...I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sure it must be Vera's birthday too, isn't it?"

Cupcake watched as Papyrus helped Caddy to stand upright, the outline of the bulky hip brace visible beneath his dress. "Yes it is...but we've had something rather important come up...I guess it's fine that your all here then."

Caddy looked a bit concerned, and with a rather obvious limp, he came over to Cupcake, placing his glove on his brother's shoulder. "Dr. Brewer are you really sure?"

"Wingdin...she...she's been wandering, Caddy. And...this eldercare home I've trusted our Getter to put her into during the day..." Cupcake just shook his head, covering his face partially with his glove to keep from crying. "They're scaring her, Caddy. They're not letting her be herself...it's as bad as when I first met her, scared, quiet...like after Meaux..."

Caddy's expression dropped, and he immediately hugged Cupcake. "We can help as well. We're not going to let her get hurt."

Gaster had been listening, and he shook his head, frowning. "Wingdin is like sister to me, Dr. Brewer. Just like Caddy is like brother to you. We will fix this, if you need our help of course..."

Comic had simply been standing there listening, his permagrin slowly getting smaller; and he sighed. "are ya really sure it's good to be messin' in this timeline, dad? mom? i mean...we came here for a party, as a present fer vee. not a crusade or anythin. seems like they might have it pretty good and under-woah, what the fuck!"

Papyrus had come over and swept his brother up into his arms to pull him away for a moment. NOW BROTHER, LISTEN TO ME! LOOK AT MOTHER, WHAT IF ALL OF THIS HAPPENED TO HIM? ALREADY WE'RE HAVING TO HELP PLENTY IN THEIR HOUSE, DESPITE HAVING OUR OWN FAMILIES TOO. WHAT IF THINGS ARE PERHAPS WORSE HERE? YOU CANNOT LOOK AT OUR COUSINS AND SIMPLY TURN AWAY, CAN YOU? WHAT IF IT WAS HAPPENING TO OUR PARENTS?

Comic was flabbergasted, as he looked up at his younger brother. i...where the hell is this comin' from paps? our parents are fine, so what if their parents are kinda...goin' off the deep end. they got family, just like we do. we can't shoulder their burdens all the time. i already know how that feels and nobody else gotta do that. so tell mom to knock it off, and cool his kettle, yeah? we're not goin in, blasters blazing, jus ta solve their problems. when uncle bauhaus decided to try to kill mom and dad, where the fuck were they?

Papyrus blinked a bit, and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head for a moment. I CAN TELL YOU FOR A CLEAR FACT, THAT THEY ATTEMPTED TO CONTACT US BROTHER! AT THE VERY LEAST, THEY WERE ABLE TO GET AHOLD OF OUR DR. ALPHYS TO ALERT HER TO THE PROBLEMS WE WERE EXPERIENCING DESPITE UNCLE BAUHAUS TAKING DOWN THE CELL TOWERS WITH HIS MAGI-ELECTRIC BLAST. I'M STILL THANKFUL THAT METTATON WASN'T HARMED DURING THAT TIME EITHER...BUT, WE NEVER ABANDON FAMILY, BROTHER. NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS.

Comic sighed, running his hand over his skull. This was going to be a long day, and it was surely going to end in tears or worse. "...fine, bro. you do what you do best. i can watch the kiddos, heh, a'right? i ain't no judge no more, and i don't feel like hashing it out with anyone else. let's...just try to get through this, yeah?"

He then simply walked back over to Marris, and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "today's gonna be a hell of a ride, marris. let's just hope we're not biting off more than we can chew, with coming over here, unannounced..."

Where Kryssie was, Sansy was slowly following her; trying to lift his spirits somehow. "AT LEAST...Mama is still quite healthy, despite things. And maybe getting her away from the eldercare home would be a good thing?"

Vee seemed concerned over everything, as did Marris. The two of them watched as the cups talked and the brother bickered before Vee quietly walked over to Cupcake. "Would you like our assistance, Dr. Brewer? Perhaps there might not be much we can do...but...we can help as best as we can should you want it. This is a family matter...and I know many of us consider you and your family our family as well. So we can assist if you need us..." Vee was always known to be very polite and quiet, similar to her mother back in Alpha. Unfortunately it also led her to being a doormat, similar to her Fell counterpart, but she was never pushed too hard into dangerous territory.

"I mean...yeah...if ya need it. Family's family like my sis said." Marris shrugged as she gently moved the stroller back and forth to keep Jeremy from waking up. She smiled over at Comic and kissed his cheek, "We'll handle it, babe. And yeah...despite everything, we're still celebrating Vee's birthday. And I'm not leaving my sister behind again."

Vee only responded to her sister with a small giggle and bright smile. The two had a pretty close relationship since their kid years.

"So...what? We gunna stay in the shitty basement all day or what..?" Rocky hissed out, still not exactly happy that he was dragged over.

"Rocky! Language! And no, we'll be moving up soon. Have patience, Darling." Mettaton scolded, only to get a scoff back from the boy before sunk back into his hoodie.

"Mhmm. I think it would be good too. We can put her somewhere nice where she can cook and be happy. Maybe we can have one of those...in-home nurses? Coach's husband works as one." Kryssie mentioned offhand, "Riley picked up a few tips from him on how to help elderly since he wants to be a firefighter or a paramedic when we finish high school. Not sure what he wants yet since he's still deciding."

Cupcake looked over to Vee, and nervously smiled. "It would be lovely, to be honest. I didn't really want to b-bother anyone else, d-despite us all being family and such..."

He sighed, looking towards the short staircase that led upstairs; then headed towards it a bit, before he heard Rocky blurting out what he'd said and he turned around looking at him. "Rockwell Gaster, I would have never thought you to curse of all people..."

Muttering to himself, he then went upstairs, with Gaster and Caddy soon behind him; Gaster simply having picked up his husband easily. "...Here I thought he was so much like his father..."

Papyrus meanwhile had picked up the small suitcase he'd packed and came over to Rocky, gently placing his hand onto his son's shoulder. "ROCKY, THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE...EVERYTHING WILL HAPPEN IN DUE TIME, YOUR MAMATON IS QUITE CORRECT! AND YOU'LL GET TO SEE ALL THE REST OF OUR FAMILY SOON ENOUGH!"

Comic had little visible reaction to Rocky's cursing having known the boy to curse and be generally rude to try to throw up a protection of sorts.

Before anyone could get to the door, Sansy had opened it already, and was met face-to-face with his Papa, and he smiled softly; giving him a hug. "PAPA, THERE YOU ARE! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN ME AND KRYSTABELLE CAME BACK TO THE MAIN HALLWAY AND YOU WEREN'T AROUND..."

He then led his father up into the main room, and smiled; though it could be seen it was a strained smile, with worry lacing his face. Looking to Kryssie, he smiled a little more. "Sorry for dashing off like that, Kryssie...I'd gotten a bit worried about where Papa was...but I really do like that idea of yours..."

Vee nodded with a smile, "Be happy to assist."

"What? I can curse. And whoopdee mother fu-..." Rockwell was going to start up again as he walked when Mettaton stopped him.

"Rockwell Giovanni Valentino Gaster! Don't you dare finish that sentence! Not in front of your little sister or your younger cousin!" Mettaton scolded at him, not taking his attitude.

Ebrima was playing with a toy camera the entire time, only to look over at Mettaton when she was mentioned. Little girl was easy to distract.

"whatever...fine.." Rockwell grumbled before teleporting away. Mettaton groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear...he's too young to be going though a rebellious phase right now..."

Kryssie followed Sansy and seemed surprised to see her Alpha family, "Oh..Hi everyone!" She gave a small smile at Sansy and nodded before looking to her grandpa, "What's going on?"

Papyrus sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I KNOW BROTHER WENT THROUGH A PHASE AS WELL!"

Comic rose an eyebrow as he walked beside his brother. "i went through a phase? when was this, pap?"

Papyrus thought for a moment as he came up into the main room, and he rubbed his chin in thought. "OH! I REMEMBER NOW! IT WAS ABOUT...OH...It was about Mother actually..."

Comic chuckled softly, and nodded. "yeah, i remember that... it's all water under the bridge though."

He went over to Caddy and Gaster, looking up at Caddy worriedly. "you alright ma?"

Caddy smiled softly, patting Comic's shoulder. "I'm fine, Sans. My hip brace is working and it's not even snagging on my dress! And unlike what your brother and father think, I can walk wearing it..."

Cupcake sighed, then smiled softly to Kryssie. "It's Vee's birthday, much like your mother's birthday, and your Uncle Papyrus and Uncle Comic thought it would be nice for her to visit the extended family..."

His words trailed off as he could have sworn he heard soft singing.

She's got a smile it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories...where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place...and if I'd stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry... Wingdin was singing to Harmony as she slowly walked alongside of Napstaton. She had been talking and talking to Napstaton, about everything she used to listen to of his, and mostly talking in a strange and nearly lost manner.

"How come you gotta carry grandma, daddy?" Ebby asked, normally she'd be very loud and boisterous like her daddy, but with her baby cousin sleeping, she really couldn't do that right then.

"I think it would be best if we did let him walk, Papyrus. Be healthier for him in the long run." Vee smiled gently at the younger skeleton.

Kryssie just nodded, "Oh, okay. I'm sure Mom would like to see her too."

She stopped at hearing the singing too, wondering what was going on.

Napstaton walked with Wingdin with a nervous smile on his face. He knew a bit of why Wingdin was acting like she was but...that didn't mean he liked it. He just did his best to listen and keep up with her. It only hurt his heart knowing what was going to happen...it was his aunt all over again...

Harmony was sleeping soundly at Wingdin's voice, innocently dreaming and unaware of her grandmother's condition.

"Real nice song there, Mama Wing...real nice." He managed a little smile as they kept walking. He'd notice Sansy and Kryssie though as they were about to pass by, "Hey dudes! How's it going?"

Papyrus was about to answer his daughter, when Vee had somewhat answered for him. He blushed softly, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his skull. "AH WELL...I SUPPOSE YOU ARE QUITE CORRECT THERE, VEE. I JUST HAD WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT MOTHER WAS MOST COMFORTABLE AS WE..."

His words were lost, as he too heard the singing, and turned to look; along with Comic. It was his older brother that took a step forward, hearing her singing in Hands. "...didn't know aunt wing could sing like that...heheh, how come we don't hear you singing, dad?"

Gaster let out a soft huff, and rolled his dual-colored eyelights. "I...you know I do not sing, Sans...I am hoping she is okay though..."

Wingdin continued to hum softly, a sweet smile across her face as she gazed down at Harmony lovingly. She stood near the entryway to the cooridoor they'd come from, and was simply cradling the little girl close to her chest before continuing on beside Napsta. When he addressed Sansy and Kryssie; she stopped completely, looking to them.

Sansy smiled a bit more relieved. His mother usually would sing to the radio and old CDs they would find in the dump, it was one of her hobbies. Maybe she was getting better, he thought. "Mama! Oh, you've met Harmony, she's beautiful isn't she? You're just in time to see your brother, Uncle Gaster! And Untie Caddy too; and our cousins; nearly everyone came!"

Wingdin's expression didn't change much, except after a few moments, a look of confusion washed over her. ...Uncle Gaster? What? But...I'm me...I can't be an Uncle...w-who are you? And what are you talking about?

Sansy stood there, as still as a rock. After a few moments, he just began to laugh softly; soon his shoulders were shaking. It was hard to tell if he was laughing or crying by then. "...i don't even know anymore..." He grew quiet, and sighed.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned away from Wingdin and Kryssie; walking out towards the backyard aimlessly.

Ebby giggled and held onto her daddy's leg . Her attenion would be taken by the humming as well.

"We better get moving up then." Marris sighed and started heading over to the door.

"Hi Uncle Napsta. Hi Grandma." Kryssie managed a small wave at the two with a little smile. She felt a little relieved to see her until...she didn't remember the rest of her family.

Napstaton looked at Wingdin with a sad expression, he felt...guilty. "...Uh..Mama Wing...that's...your son. Ya know...Sansy?" He was a lot more concerned and sad that she didn't remember her own kid instead of him. "...Krys...can ya stay with her and Harmony for a bit. Imma go see your uncle, alright?"

"Oh..um...okay..." Kryssie nodded and stood by Wingdin's side as Napstaton went off to follow Sansy to talk to him.

"Hey! Sansy dude! Hold up!" Napstaton tried flagging him down as both went outside to the backyard.

"...Still think this was a good time to visit, guys...?" Marris looked over at her family with a concerned look on her face, having heard the entire exchange from the door.

"Oh dear...I can see why help is needed..." Vee rubbed the back of her furred hand in nervousness.

Wingdin looked to Kryssie, and held Harmony close to her; trying to figure out who the young cat was. She was honestly quite tired by then, and her mental state was admittedly at it's worst when she was near exhaustion.

Sansy had gotten outside, and he wiped at his sockets; shaking his head as he looked up at Napstaton. "...what do you want, napsta? maybe mama should stay with you, she knows you obviously. she'll listen to you, not be scared when one of us tries to help her...it would still be better then the damn eldercare place. oh...oh we didn't even TELL you about that HORRIBLE PLACE!"

"When Mama gets 'out of line' they shove her into this small bedroom apparently. No television, no phone, quite possibly denying her food, and certainly denying her any kind of interaction with the other residents! We're still not sure if Uncle Getter even KNEW about all of this, so...well, she can't go there. Soon enough Papa will burn himself out at both damn ends of his metaphorical candle and he'll start to destabilize and guess what we'll be left with?" Sansy took a step towards Napstaton, baring his fanged teeth as blue tears were starting to pour down his cheeks.

"A MOTHER WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYONE EXCEPT FOR YOU, AND A FATHER WHO CAN'T EVEN STAY IN THIS PLANE OF EXISTANCE MOST LIKELY!" He nearly bellowed, as he shook his head, now sobbing openly.

Comic sighed, just shaking his head softly. "...fuckin hell..."

After Sansy bellowed however, that got Jeremy to rousing awake; and he started to whimper and meow crankily from the stroller, his brace thumping against the walls as he tried to turn over awkwardly in his frustration at having been awoken. Caddy immediately began to head over towards the stroller, his own brace hindering his movements as he limped to Jeremy and Marris.

Cupcake just put his gloved hands over his eyes, taking a few steps backwards. Seeing the little couch still, he went over to it, and gently eased himself onto it. His teacup head was starting to drip slightly, the color seemingly having 'bled out' from his usually dual-colored eyes. It was honestly a bit of a ghastly sight, so he tried to turn his head away from them all; to hide it.

Kryssie sighed and took her grandmother by the arm, "...Would you like to rest somewhere? I'm sure a nap sounds nice...she certainly makes it look like it...right?" She smiled at her baby cousin in Wingdin's arms.

It hurt her that Wingdin was forgetting but, she was trying to move past it as best she could.

"Woah...dude...hang on..." Napstaton was trying to help him calm down, but once he started talking about the elderly care center, everything...seemed to shut down on him.

They'd do all that to her...?

He stayed frozen as Sansy told him everything and sob openly. His expression unreadable at that moment. Took him a minute or two to come back and pull his bro-in-law into a hug, "Hey...it's gunna be alright...it's alright..."

"Oh no...Hey hey hey...shhh...come here J baby...shhh..." Marris got him out of the stroller and held him, rocking him carefully to calm him down. "I got him mom. I'll do the holding."

Kryssie wasn't sure what to do or where to go, her grandpa needed her but so did her grandma. "...Can we go to the couch? We can sit there...and you can rest..." she hoped she could lead her down there...least so both of her grandparents were close.

Wingdin looked to Kryssie; a flicker of recognition across her tired face. ...Princess? Why...wh-where am I? She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looking back at Harmony, she wondered where the baby had come from.

Her mind grew foggy again, as the clouds of forgetfulness and senility seemed to roll over her expression...but she could tell the young cat that was helping her was kind and sweet at least so she didn't fight her. "...a-a nap, it sounds good..."

Sansy allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, and he just felt like he was going to collapse, but he held strong. "I...I just don't want Mama to be hurt anymore! Even if s-she doesn't know me...I just want her safe and happy! EVEN IF THAT IS WITH YOU, BROTHER!"

Jeremy cuddled against Marris' chest, his cranky meowing easily calming down after a few moments. He seemed exhausted still, his little eyes halfway open; as his ears flicked a bit at the voices he heard. "...Papa looooud...owie ears, owie owie..."

He pawed at one of his ears a bit, and snuggled himself against the crook of her arm again; closing his eyes once more. Caddy watched and sighed softly, seeing that Marris had Jeremy alright. "I know I shouldn't be holding him, Marris; just...instincts I guess."

Cupcake meanwhile was trying to block out nearly everything going on, so he could try to focus on not feeling like he was going to puddle onto the floor and become one with the Void by trying to go through Napsta's mansion floor. He barely realized that Wingdin had sat down beside him, until she placed her hand onto his own.

He looked to her, and saw the lost and worried expression on her face. Looking past her, he saw Kryssie holding Harmony then; and the expression of restrained horror on her own face, this being probably the worst she'd seen him looking since he'd come back to this plane of living. Shifting his gaze back to Wingdin, he lowered his other glove from his face, and lightly he held her hand.

"Do you know how I am?" He asked her softly, his pale dual-colored eyes gazing deeply to her lilac colored eyelights.

Wingdin looked to him, and she gently lifted her hands, to cradle his face, despite it's slightly melting texture. "...you...always come to cafe...I gave you extras...then you...you left...everyone thought you were gone...but then you fell into my lap."

Her hands rested on his gut, and she giggled. You still feel like a squishy pillow, Caddy. I never thought that the Royal Scientist would want...someone like me.

Her wistful expression dropped, as tears gathered in her eyes. ...our boys...oh...oh god what's happening, I...I can't remember...I don't know...i-it's like someone took my life as a puzzle and...and they lost half the damn pieces, Caddy...I'm scared...I'm so scared and no one helps me...they just get sad and k-keep asking me the same thing...'do you know me?' If I knew you...If I truly didn't know them, I wouldn't stay by them...I may not know who they are...but they love me, and...and I trust them."

Cupcake listened quietly, and he gently scooted forward, hugging Wingdin as soon as she quieted down. "Wing Ding...my love...we're going to get you help, if...if there is anything for you...I love you, I always have...I won't let you go into that darkness without me by your side...I promise. And nobody else who loves you will let that happen."

Wingdin tearfully nodded, and snuggled against Cupcake's chest. He began to gently rub her back comfortingly, until he felt something odd. Delicately, he shifted the sleeve to her dress to the side, which revealed a dark bruise near her collarbone and leading into her shoulder. "...Who did this to you?"

She looked to him, and put her hand over the spot slowly. "...I d-don't wanna get in trouble..." She mumbled quietly.

Kryssie smiled a bit and put her to the couch, carefully taking Harmony from her so she didn't disturb the baby. She watched her grandparents, doing her best not to start crying herself. It was hard to keep them back once it seemed like Wingdin remembered everything after all. She just cried bittersweet tears in silence.

"...G-Grandma..." She whimpered out, P-Please tell them...t-t-tell them...h-he...w-we all wanna help...p-please...I don't wanna see you hurt anymore..." She begged between sobs.

Wouldn't be long until Vera and Riley would end up finding the three. "Kryssie? Brewster? Wingdin? What's going on?"

"K? Hey..what happened?" Riley immediately ran over to his crying girlfriend as Vera headed over to see the elderly couple, figuring Riley had her little girl.

Napsta sighed and kept hugging him, even rubbing his back in hopes it helped, "...I want her safe and happy too...her and Papa C. We'll get it worked out okay? Ya need me to step up again...say the word...but she's not just my ma...she's still yours too. We gotta take care of her together...not letting ya do this alone..." First time in a while that he actually sounds serious.

Marris kissed her baby's forehead and kept rocking him, "I know baby J...I know...Shhh...shh...go back to sleep...mama's got you..."

"I got ya, Ma. Trust me...I really get it. We should really find a place to sit down too or something...or at least a quiet room so he doesn't wake up again..." Marris sighed and started to go off and find a place for him to sleep.

Metta would catch up, knowing the house well enough since he frequently visited Napstaton's manor. "Come on, Darlings. Let's go make ourselves comfortable."

Wingdin heard Kryssie sobbing and she shivered in worry. The nurses...they don't like me much. I just wanted to help them, they would tell me that I was stupid, I should only speak their language, and because of how it sounds, they call me an idiot. I told them, don't treat me like this; then they started shoving me, forcing me to go to areas I didn't want to go too...

She looked to Vera, and then shifted herself slightly; her dark pink dress sliding from one shoulder easily. It revealed two dark bruises to her collarbone, as if someone nearly punched her, or pushed rather hard in that area. I stopped fighting...at least then they stopped hurting me...but then they just would leave me alone, Vera...hours on end...nothing to do, I couldn't even talk with my friend Grillby anymore...

Covering her face slightly, she shivered again. ...everyday a little more of him seems more blackened...I'm so scared, Vera...they said that they would hurt me, and hurt those I loved, if I said anything!

Sansy sighed, and wiped his face off; standing tall as a perturbed expression crossed his face. "Of course...but how do we take care of Mama, when she doesn't know seemingly anyone except for you and Papa?"

Jeremy meanwhile, had finally gone back to sleep. Despite it was Vee's birthday party that afternoon, it had also been a spate of doctor's appointments for the little kitten that same morning. Another round of magi-vaccines, a new brace, and more tests. It was all it seemed to be what made up the little kitten's life. But thankfully it only felt like that, he really only went to the doctor perhaps every other month.

Caddy watched as Marris had rocked Jeremy back to sleep; and he followed after the grouping, to go and settle down somewhere.

Riley held Kryssie close, but not enough that it would disturb little Harmony. Kryssie was still crying, even in Riley's hold. "It's okay, Kryss...it's gunna be okay..." He gently whispered and rubbed her back, a few of his tails even managed to wrap around her waist for extra comfort.

Vera looked at the bruises in shock. She took a breath to hold back her anger before speaking, "...They're not gunna do that to you...or the others. You let me and the rest handle it, okay...? You are not going back...and Grillby's gunna turn out okay...I promise."

She turned over to Riley, "Riley...you're in charge of 'em for a sec. I'm just gunna make a quick phone call to a friend. I won't take long." She headed off to make her call...She hadn't talked to Fuku in awhile. Her brother was more familiar with the flame elemental than she was...but this was important.

Napsta tried to think about it, he started playing with the zipper of his jacket before an idea came to mind, "Wait a sec...I think I got it! So like...we have this one plot here in the yard that like...Z was thinking we turn into a storage space for stuff. But...if I move some stuff around like some of the flower patches and the swing set the kids don't use anymore...maybe I can build like a mini house there! That way they're close by so Z and I can check up on 'em and if we need the extra help, I can get one of those...like...in-home nurses to take care of 'em!"

He seemed excited with his idea, already picturing it as he looked at his expansive backyard. It was a manor for a reason, and he did have a lot of space. Aside from building the actual house, he would just need to get the pool secured so no one accidently fell in. But he figured that would be fine. "Whatcha think?"

Marris sighed in relief as Jeremy had gone back to sleep. She knew her boy had a long day and was glad he was taking it alright. She got into one of the spare bedrooms and gently set him down on the bed, tucking him in and staying by his side. "There we go...Mama's here...all good now..."

Mettaton watched from the doorway with a small smile, "...Such a strong little angel..."

"Yeah...yeah he is...damn little miracle..." Marris whispered gently with a sad smile, guilt eating at her heart slightly over her boy's condition.

"I'll leave you alone with him while I watch Roman and Kristy. Let me know if you need anything." Metta smiled and left the two alone.

Wingdin just cuddled against Cupcake, nodding softly as she looked down. Cupcake gently pulled her dress back over her shoulder; giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Vera can handle this, and if she needs any help we have all the family, Wing...and I'll stay here with you. You know I will never leave your side ever again...I am so sorry for being selfish like that..."

He gently rubbed Wingdin's back, tears trickling down his porcelain cheeks. Why did he have to be so selfish? He was already long retired from any sort of job...he only had one job; caring for his wife and he'd shirked that duty. Just like he'd fousted Bitter onto Edge most days long ago when he worked in the labs. Shaking his head, he sighed quietly. No wonder they'd moved most likely, he sadly thought.

Fuku still was running her father's tea shop, and she smiled as she picked up the phone. "Thank you for calling Flambe Tea Shop, this is Fuku Tinder, how can I assist you today and would you like to hear our weekly special?" As she was seated on the stool behind the counter, she watched a few of the customers; knowing her wife was caring for their daughter at the moment.

Sansy thought for a moment, his own tired eyes gazing over the backyard; trying to picture what he spoke of. He tilted his head slightly, an interesting expression overtaking him. It was one when he was devising strong puzzles and the pieces were lining up how they needed to be to be successful. "...A WONDERFUL IDEA, BROTHER. BUT I SUGGEST ENTERTWINING YOUR PROPERTY WITH ANTI-TELEPORTING SIGILS PERHAPS? OF COURSE LEAVING IT SO PAPS CAN STILL SHORTCUT IF HE WISHES, BUT SO THAT MAMA CANNOT SHORTCUT OUT."

He began to slowly pace, his mind settling the pieces down finally. "Move the swing set to just against the fencing, but you don't want it too close to the fence for two reasons. The swing path could erode part of the grounding for the fencing, and of course you don't want them to be hurting themselves. The flower beds could be re-arranged around the small home you're thinking of constructing. Mama does love flowers so much."

Jeremy had curled up easily, and he then started lazily licking and sucking his one paw for comfort. He did it so much that the left paw was starting to become slightly bald from fur loss.

Comic meanwhile, had ducked out to find Paps. As Aqua had brought back the twins, Paps was still nowhere to be found. It only took Comic a couple of minutes, knowing much of how his counterpart thought and acted. Focusing on where he had a feeling the tallest skelegator would be, he then shortcut to him.

"...i still can't believe what they did." Paps blurted out, as he then finally noticed Comic. "...yep, i came here to...uh...well..."

Comic rolled his eyelights and smirked. "...that old and ya can't think on your toes?"

Paps frowned, slipping his hands into his hoodie pocket, as he glared towards the eldercare facility and sighed. "...i just want them gone. i want all this pain that happens to mama, to happen to me. i already took more than just one beating growing up, i can take more..."

Comic gently placed his hand onto Paps'. "...sometimes the fight ain't worth it, pal...and sometimes you ain't gotta dive headfirst...wait'll we see what happens, and then we can help the family fix this."

Riley still worked with Kryssie to get her calm. Soon the cat monster was calming down to soft sniffles and snuggling against her boyfriend. Riley only kept a patient smile and a few kisses on her face to help, "Hey...K...love ya..."

"...Love you too.." Kryssie sniffled as Riley pressed a kiss to her, the two nuzzling each other for comfort.

"Hey Fuku. It's Vera. Long time no talk. I'm not really calling for food...you busy right now? I've got an important thing to ask you about." Vera paced around the room, her tail swishing like mad to help keep her anger down. She knew getting all pissed off wouldn't help anyone, least of all Grillby if what Wingdin was saying was right.

"Nah man. We can just get rid of the swings here. The twins like using Z's old arcrobatic equipment in the training room anyway. So if anything, i could get a mini swing in there, especially for when Harmony gets older." Napstaton spoke up and looked over at the yard, "But we can totes move the flowers over and I can get thos sigils working! I know a dude who makes 'em personal for peeps. That's how I've been able to keep crazy fans from just waltzing in my dressing rooms!"

Marris sighed and pulled out a little teething toy for Jeremy to chew on instead. She gently took his paw and tried replacing it with the toy, hoping he'd take it without problem. Was a delicate process as she didn't want to wake him up and start crying again.

Meanwhile, Eb and Rocky were on the roof, watching the clouds go by as the sun was starting to set. Both of them enjoying the peace and quiet away from the family. Eb's anxiety was flaring up so the outside air was helping. Rocky's temper was calming down with the silence and lack of pressure from having to deal with so much family at once.

From Eb, silence was normal, she has a lazy dad and a skittish ren who kept to themselves. Rocky was the son of two proud, loud, and energetic monsters, but he was the one who always kept silent and prefered silence unless he got mad. Least between the two, they didn't mind the other's company since they were slightly one in the same.

Marrie was currently looking around with Brandon in her arms, trying to find any sign of her husband, hoping he was doing okay. She got a quick rundown of what was happening to Wingdin from Aqua when she passed by. "Where is he...?"

Fuku took a sip of her drink, and she smiled softly. "Oh, no not really...we're about to close for the day actually. We run the store on half days now, since Pere had to go to the home...Mere passed away last month, and we had to...arrange help for him. I'm sorry I know you have enough of your own problems, dearie...I shouldn't be rattling on like this..."

She gazed out over at her last couple customers, and got up from the barstool; cradling the heatproof phone against her head; as she carried out a tea tray for the customers. "I've got just a couple of customers left...would you like me to come and visit you? I could always bring some pastries and treats too...perhaps one of those flame-broiled lava cakes that your wife loves~"

Sansy nodded softly, and sighed. "Of course, of course...Mama does love the flower beds, and Papa adores all of his grandchildren...this yard gives him enough space for all of them too..."

He walked through the backyard slowly, and sighed quietly. "...It would be best for Mama and Papa I think...I still don't care for the fact that Papi and Mami pretty much...abandoned them both."

Jeremy took the toy, and made a soft mewing noise; clutching the rubbery body of the teething toy. He curled up around the large toy and he mumbled while chewing on it. Caddy had pulled out a bag from his inventory, going through it. His voice was soft as he was spoke to Marris. "I've got his other toys here, and some of his things, Marris..."

Paps lit up one of his medicinal cigarettes and he sighed, checking his watch. "...yeah...yeah don't i fuckin' know it, cuz...just hate waiting."

Comic chuckled and took one of the cigarettes that Paps had offered. He rarely smoked, but it felt nice as he drew in a deep inhale and let it out slowly through his nose. "...sometimes...waitin' is all you can do. so...any new jumps?"

Paps thought for a moment, and shook his head. "thankfully no. chara's been doin' great actually. they almost lost their spouse and that was that one time they reset on purpose, then when they had their own kid...but other than that...eh, nothing new. what about frisk? anything on their end?"

Comic shook his head as well taking another puff. "eh, they just had their like...what was it, eleventh birthday or something? i dunno...but they're still in stripes at least. vee wanted ta bring 'em, but dad still gets kinda nervous 'round humans..."

"It's fine, I don't mind ya know. As much as those cakes sound really great, dude...I can't do that. Least...not with this. Your Pere is why I'm calling...when's the last time you ever saw him..?" Vera asked, still pacing about the room, "Cause honestly...you may wanna take him home with you after what I found out with my sister's mom-in-law."

From there...Vera started telling Fuku everything. What was happening at the home with Wingdin...how the staff locked her up and put bruises on her, the punishment card...what Wingdin described about Fuku's father and the threats they put her on if she told.

"I don't think they meant to abandon 'em, broski. Like...they had their family too. Family they hadn't seen in like...years and stuff. Makes sense they wanna stay close. I know about that..." Napsta always felt guilty about staying away from Happy, even after their cousin forgave them. But he always did his best to stay close and keep in touch in his own ways. Even when on tours or with busy record schedules, he did his best to squeeze in time to be around his cousin and family. He never wanted to lose sight of them again.

"But...we should get 'em all in on this. I know they're uh...not exactly alive anymore but...they should be in the know...ya know?" Napsta sighed and looked about. He'd have to go through a whole plan to keep his adoptive parents comfortable if they were going to stay on his property. He was lucky Z was retired and himself semi-retired so they had enough to live on the money from his brand and music deals.

Eb heard her dad talking and peeked over to where the sound was coming from. Rocky noticed her move and decided to follow, wondering what she was up to. Soon both of them were peering over the roof of the mansion and looking at Paps and Comic talk. "The hell are my uncle and your dad doing?" Rockwell looked over at the two, doing his best to keep his voice quiet.

Eb shushed him as she tried to focus on their talk. She smiled a bit once she realized this was reset talk, she wanted to know more about all that.

Fuku listened, and her own flames dimmed down incredibly. She hurried the last two customers out, and then she sat at the then emptied table; in shock after Vera had explained everything. "...Pere...oh, oh no no no...I can't believe this, Vera. Me and Sicily only agreed that Pere needed the home, because we couldn't keep him happy while we both worked at the time, then when Cancey got really sick shortly after she was born...well...things just went upside down dearie! Cancey still needs treatments every week...ohh...but they're doing better..."

"Oh...I need to call Sicily...thank you so much, Vera for calling me about this...I...I'll let you know how things go with Pere...please, keep me updated on how Madame Wingdin is doing please!" Fuku then hung up and proceeded to call her wife to speak with her.

Sansy nodded as he listened to Napsta, and he chuckled softly. "Yes, I do understand completely. Mami says that she isn't much different from her relatives you know now. And she's even worked on trying to find and assist the others back in her own home timeline...even though they pretty much disowned her mother when she'd became bonded to the suit of armor..."

"I wonder how your family felt when Jennifer took her life...though you may not have even known about it. It's a true fear of Papa's...that someone else in his life would do something like that. It's why we don't tell him about what happened with Mami..." Sansy usually didn't find himself rambling like this, but his mind was just going in so many different directions that he couldn't seem to keep a single thought in a straight line.

Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest and let out a growling sigh. "WE'VE GOT ENOUGH ON OUR PLATES, WITHOUT ME RAMBLING AS BAD AS MAMA DOES SOMETIMES...MWEH HEE HEE, WE WILL BE EXCELLENT SONS, WON'T WE NAPSTATON! AND WE WILL DO ALL IN OUR POWER TO ASSIST AND MAKE SURE MAMA AND PAPA ARE COMFORTABLE, WON'T WE?!"

Paps laughed happily, his tail waving a bit. "geeeez he's still hung up on humans, cuz? shit. mama...fuck despite being scared of 'em, she knows that kids can't really hurt you that much, yeah?"

Comic covered his mouth, and soon both of them were laughing as loud as anyone had possibly ever heard before.

"oh my gawd, don't...don't go there, paps...fuckin'...okay, okay, so i neva told you 'bout the fourth kid. so's...they liked to dance around in their little tutu and they'd sling around their ballet shoes, choking out monsters when they got scared! they got to the courts...oh god, it was fuckin' priceless. they tried to choke me out." Comic then pointed to his neck, laughing the whole time.

"you ain't got no flesh though, what the hell did they think they were choking? a damn stick or something!?" Paps laughed, shaking his head. "so, what happened?"

"they got sent on a nice lil' ride, and their soul nearly shattered. old fluffybuns got his fourth soul then. not...exactly a sweet kid, despite how nice they seemed...gah, frisk though. fuck that was..." Comic's jovial demeanor seemed to melt away as quickly as it had come up. "...i still got the nicks in my arm from the tallys..."

Paps rolled up his sleeve, showing nearly a hundred thin scratch marks on his left arm bone, only truly visible when he twisted his wrist. "...last i counted...103. ...a hundred and three? fuck i gotta talk with chara again...did i not catch it?"

Comic looked closely, peering at his cousin's arm. "...dude that's a burn mark. not a scratch. still a hundred and two, buddy."

Paps put his hand over his soul and laughed nervously. "...geez, almost had a damn soul attack...thanks, comic..."

"Don't worry. We will. Thought I'd let ya know about what was going on since he's in the same boat as Wingdin. Lemme know how he is. You and your family take care." Vera figured they had no idea, hence why she called. Once Fuku hung up, she did too and went off to back to Cupcake, Wingdin, Riley, and Kryssie.

"Yeah...So I get She would wanna keep around her own family...probably would have moved back if they knew things were this bad." Napsta sighed.

When Sansy mentioned Jennifer, he grew confused but somber in some understanding, "I never heard of her until now. To be completely honest...only person who I kinda knew was like that was...Z's sister. I swear...feels like yesterday Z was just pregnant with 'em and telling me if we were having a girl, her name was gunna be Nicole. No butts about it. I get why though...good to keep her in memory."

He smiled a bit, "Hey, no big deal dude. You're family. It's all good in the neighborhood! Let's just get back in and check on 'em."

"the hell are those two rattling on about...?" Rocky could barely hear the conversation, but what he could hear was confusing.

"you never knew about resets?" Eb looked shocked at the thought that her counterpart wouldn't know. Even her Fell counter knew about 'em but never questioned it, which did annoy her.

"resets? the fuck are you high on and why ain't you sharin'?"

"ugh...nevermind. But that's all new to me...this thing is constant in all universes..." Eb was putting all the pieces together in her head to figure it out.

"do i wanna know?"

"you gunna actually listen to me or just let me rattle while you daydream, guitar boy?"

"...got me there."

"you're me but not me. and honestly...i don't know if that's more of a good thing or bad thing. but i'll take what I can get."

Wingdin had since fallen asleep against Cupcake's soft chest and stomach; and was gently snoring. Cupcake had since leaned against the cushion of the couch easily, and gently was still rubbing her back.

Sansy just nodded softly, and he sighed a little. As Napstaton smiled, he did as well. "Sounds like a wonderful plan, brother."

Comic and Paps had since been hearing a different set of voices above them, but it didn't seem to bother them in the least bit. Paps saw there was a pair of chairs up on the porch and using a bit of magic he pulled them over, and flopped himself onto one.

"so...what is goin' on with aunt wing, and is there anythin' i can do to help?" Comic asked as he sat in the chair. "i mean...this ain't good. i've been thinking about mom and stuff and...if it's happening with aunt wing, it could possibly happen to mom as well. i keep telling dad he's gotta maybe work on uh, yanno his weight an' all, but...it doesn't seem to bother him either."

Paps nodded, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. "...yeah, sounds jus like what i've tried to tell papa about too. though it's honestly bothering him more, because of his hybrid nature. they're both...stubborn as fuck though. hybrid or skeleton, excess weight isn't helping them."

His eyes opened a bit, and he sighed. "where did uncle gaster head off too anyways?"

"...he went back home for a bit, he said. marris can watch mom, and he mentioned about needing to check up on some stuff." Comic shrugged softly. "i dunno he's been weird lately. and he's been chatting up asgore more and more, working with mayor sabal and his husband harrison...eh, they're pretty darn noisy, but they sure welcomed us with open arms up there."

Paps let out another plume of smoke, feeling his usually constant body pain starting to ebb and flow away as the medicine kicked in. "nyehehehehe...sounds like a really greaaaat thing, comic..."

Comic chuckled a bit, and smiled. "yeah, yeah...it is pretty great i guess. though uh...maybe i should shoot off a message to dad, tellin' him not to bother gettin' tina. because we already got enough of the folks up here...especially with what's goin' on."

Kryssie had since calmed down thanks to Riley. Now she was sitting on the floor with him, trying to relax. Zhara had come by earlier and had taken baby Harmony.

"Need anything?" Zhara whispered softly to Cupcake, just wanting to make sure he and Wingdin were comfortable.

Her twins were right behind her, looking over at their sleeping grandmother and their grandfather with a concerned look. "Don't be waking your grandma up now...she's okay. Why don't you play with your cousins, you two? I'll handle it all here." Zhara assured them best she could, even with a small bat wing pat on their heads.

Rocky sighed and decided to teleport back down. Eb followed him, seeing as they stopped talking about resets for now. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. For now, the two preteens were more preoccupied with getting food as they both had seemingly forgotten to eat lunch.

Least the two could converse with each other with friendly enough terms.

Meanwhile Happy made their way to the front and sighed in relief when they saw Paps in the front, "Goodness...there you are. I was looking for you. Are you alright...?" They'd been worried when Paps had suddenly gone and all the news they got about Wingdin. Vera had told them all they could.

Cupcake smiled softly, shaking his head. "Oh, thank you Zhara; but we're quite fine right now. I'm just happy she's...able to rest at least..."

Kristy and Roman had been wandering around the mansion with the swap triplets; and they saw Nicole and Max; and they smiled sweetly. Roman came over carrying the latest book he was reading, and Kristy had a little backpack still on her shoulders.

"how's thing with grandma wingdin?" Roman asked quietly. Kristy sighed, shifting the straps on her shoulders. "I think we're not going to stay too long this time. I can't find Grandpa, and Grandma said we couldn't stay with her and Mama because Jeremy is sleeping...he's been so cranky lately..."

Junior meanwhile was streaking across the main living area where nearly everyone was congregrated, and he skidded to a halt after going underneath Mettaton's legs and around his Uncle Napstaton and Papa.

"Junior! Stop running!" Sansy groused as he growled worriedly.

"SORRY PAPA!" Junior hollered back as he then slid to a stop right next to Cupcake, looking up at his Grandpa with large eyelights. "Grandpa, Grandpa, is Grandma okay? We'd heard the yelling and...and Mama tried to tell us, but she wouldn't tell us everything, then our others found us and now I...I'm worried and scared!"

Cupcake blinked a bit, and then softly rubbed Junior's back with an extra glove; and he looked to the other children as they came closer to him. First Junior's siblings, then Roman and Kristy soon followed. "It's okay to be worried and scared, Sans...it comes with the territory of caring for a loved one that isn't as they used to be. Grandma isn't sick, and she isn't a danger to anyone else. But...she's a danger to herself. So she needs excellent care...and your Great Uncle Getter, well hopefully, he didn't realize the place that helped me care for her, wasn't the best place for her. So now, your Uncle Napstaton is going to help me and Grandma to be able to live better lives."

Paps looked up and smiled when he saw Happy. "nyeeeh, there's my sweet bae-bot...c'mere to pappy..."

He gently took Happy into his lap, and smiled as he pressed a kiss to their cheek. "jus' having a nice talk with my cousin comic here. i think i got a bit too strong of stuff from aqua and vera on my last prescription...i'm kinda...a toasted gator here, my sweet pink diamond~"

"Thank goodness for that. I'm glad she's doing better." Zhara seemed relieved.

Vee would join back with her niblings, having volunteered to watch them while her sister was caring for Jeremy. "I'm sorry if we intruded in a bad time."

"Don't worry too much. It's fine. Luckily we gave the room if you did all choose to stay. The house is open." Zhara assured as the twins nodded in agreement.

"Door's always open!" "24/7!" "All up in here any time anyway!" The Twins took turns to say their bit and close off together. The two were always close and doing that sort of thing, almost like a stage routine.

Napstaton would follow Sansy down with a chuckle. The twins would instantly fly over to their dad's side for a hug. "Papa C is right! Sansy and I are coming up with a rad idea for you and Mama Wing! So stay tuned!"

Happy giggled and settled into his lap, reveling in the kisses, "Always good to catch up with family...Oh dear...I really should talk with Aqua or Vera about toning the strength down..."

They did manage a smile, even if a bit nervously and shy, at Comic, "How are you doing? Everything good...um...at home...?"

Cupcake chuckled softly at Napstaton and his children's antics. The smile was almost wistful as he leaned his head down, giving Wingdin a kiss to her skull as she slept against his chest. "We've always stayed tuned, Napsta...I knew you would do wonderful things, years ago. Heh, even when Undyne was first creating your body, I assisted her with it some. Usually from home..."

Wingdin had slumped against him more, wrapping her arms sleepily around him. My chubby teacup... She mumbled, nuzzling his chest. His entire head soon flushed a soft strawberry color for a moment, as he chuckled.

"You know when I told Wingdin about assisting Undyne in creating your body, she asked if you would still be blue. That...was possibly the most perplexing thing I think I've ever been asked. Then I remembered, that...mother used to be a blue ghost, and...my own magic is blue as well. It seems that you and I truly aren't so different...wouldn't you think so, son?" Cupcake spoke softly, as he looked to Napstaton, grinning happily.

Sansy laughed a little, and saw a blanket folded up over the couch, then he draped it over Wingdin, and pressed a kiss to her head. "Rest well Mama. I love you."

Paps meanwhile had a lap full of his spouse and he was utterly pleased, the medicine he'd smoked having helped to somehow clear and cloud up his mind at the same time.

Comic meanwhile, despite having smoked the same cigarette as Paps, it had little effect on him. Hearing Happy speaking, he looked to them, and nodded, then he shrugged. "...guess it's alright...i mean, the kids are healthy, we're doin' a'right in general...jeremy got uh, recommended for staying out of preschool however, medical reasons; so we gotta deal with all of that..."

"but it's not the end of the world. i've seen what that is..." His usually white eyelights flickered to Happy, his permagrin seeming strained for a moment; before his usual nonplussed smiling expression came back. "...and it's not the best though. but, we got our health, mostly; and we all got our...happier ever after, yeh?"

The twins happily hugged their dad's side with Napsta ruffling up their hair and ears playfully. "Heh...well, gotta do what I gotta do. I'm just glad people like what I do! Mama Wing is a great example of that."

His smile seemed to grow wider at being called son from Cupcake, made him feel part of the family. Even if he had no relation to any of them. "Not too totes different! You just rock the science and I rock the beats! But we still got all the same soul beat though! Right Max and Nikki?"

"Beat of the soul!" "Rhythm of life!" The two giggled together, "One of the same but the song's always different in every person! But that's what makes the show awesome to watch and be a part of! Right dad?!" The two looked over at him for approval.

"Heck yeah lil dudes! That's what I taught ya! And we're gunna help teach Harms when she grows up! Right?" He happily picked up the twins in a big hug, earning the squeaky laughs from the slightly robotic ghost-bat twins. Zhara just watch him handle the twins with a small smile as Harmony slept soundly. Napstaton always turned out to be a really good dad.

Happy gently petted Pap's head while the listened to Comic talk, "Oh...well I'm glad most things are alright. I hope things turn more alright for you all...I saw Jeremy earlier with Marris. He looks well enough...I hope he stays okay. He's..very cute." They shyly commented.

"Hopefully it can be the best for you all..." Happy leaned against Paps with a small smile, just enjoying the company.

Speaking of Marris, she had headed over to Comic and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Hey, knock knock~"

Cupcake smiled happily, seeing how the twins were so pleasantly happy with their father. "Even if it's just the show known as life; that is still an excellent adventure to be on, isn't it? And hopefully you two; me and your Grandmother Wingdin will be able to come here and stay with you and your parents. Wouldn't you like that?"

"My father always told me, that mother had said...that life is the biggest adventure ever, and it's always wonderful to be on it with those that you love. So when new things come upon the horizon, you always have someone to share those new experiences with." He smiled as he gestured for Max and Nikki to come over to him to let him give them both a hug.

Paps had soon nearly fallen asleep to Happy's petting; his sockets nearly completely closed. A gentle hurgling could be almost heard, as he rumbled in happiness.

Comic felt Marris' arms wrapping around him, easily slipping into the pockets of his old blue jacket he nearly always wore. Getting a bit startled for a quick second he shrugged the fur collar of the jacket closer to his cheeks; before he calmed, realizing it was his wife. "heheheh...who's there?"

The twins finished up their hug with their dad and listened over at Cupcake. "That would be totally rad!" Both of them agreed, they never saw much of Cupcake and Wingdin as much as they liked, so it was always a treat when they could. The two would rush over but carefully hug Cupcake, doing their best not to disturb Wingdin from her nap.

"Be nice to have you both around with us again." Zhara agreed as she rocked Harmony. Napstaton came behind her and kissed her before pulling her in close and gently carressing his youngest daughter's cheek.

"all the crowd's over here, huh..?" Eb appeared over along with Rocky at her side. The two of them were munching on some dinner rolls that were with the rest of the food.

"food's ready if peeps are hungry. we kinda already helped ourselves." She chuckled slightly while biting into her roll. Rocky just shrugged, "It's pretty good. I won't lie."

Happy kept going at it with a smile, glad to see when Paps was relaxed and doing okay.

"Miss~" Marris smiled a bit before kissing the back of his skull as a light apology for spooking him. Her tail curled around her waist, looking almost like a belt.

Cupcake chuckled softly, easily hugging the twins. When Wingdin shifted a bit; her mouth opened and she yawned, pushing herself more against Cupcake's stomach as if he was a pillow. "Oof! Your Grandma certainly loves snuggling..."

He looked over to Zhara and Napstaton, and sighed softly. "And it would be lovely to stay here with you both! I-It'll be no trouble hopefully? And at the least I'll be able to stay a bit more...stable and be here better for Wingdin..."

Wingdin murmured in her sleep, cuddling close to Cupcake, her eyes opening wide as tears spilled from her sockets. Cupcake immediately had a saddened and stressed look come over him; as he rubbed her back gently. Shh...shhh you're home, you're home Wingdin...it's okay love...I'm right here with you...

She looked to Cupcake, her sockets narrowing. As she looked to her husband, a look of relief washed over her, and she snuggled against him again. Mmm...hmmm...Caddy...Caddy I thought they...they put me...

Cupcake closed his eyes, and kissed her gently; getting her calmed down once again. Shh...you'll never go there ever again, Wing...I'll make sure of that.

Paps continued to stay relaxed, as Happy continued to pet his skull; and he was just blissfully pleased as his spouse continued to help him feel better. Soon he was nearly snoring as he lounged in the chair; his thick tail draped over one side of it.

Comic felt the kiss, and his permagrin widened, as his sockets closed. Turning slightly to face her; he gently nuzzled her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers in a loving kiss. "miss who? heheheeheh~"

The twins squeaked at seeing their grandma shuffle in her sleep, backing up a bit in case they accidentally woke her.

Zhara was going to say something else when she saw Wingdin crying.

"You're with family and friends...Mama Wing...it's alright...you're good. Promise." Napstaton ended up speaking for her, he understood Hands pretty well, but still had some trouble speaking it. But he'd been getting better over the years to understand it since he was practically adopted into the family.

Happy giggled silently to themselves and rested alongside him. Just to make sure he was comfortable.

"Miss you, you total tater. Come here~" Marris purred lowly before giving him a more passionate kiss on his perma-grin. "Your ma's watching Jeremy and the twins are playing with your cousins' kids. I was wonderin' where you went off to."

Wingdin looked to the twins, then over to Zhara and Napstaton. Seeing Napstaton; she tearfully smiled a bit, and pushed her face sheepishly against Cupcake's chest. Oh...Okay...s-sorry, I'm so sorry...I have nightmares sometimes...

Cupcake nodded gently, pressing another soft kiss to her cheek; an extra pair of gloves coming around as he gently rubbed the tears from her face. "There we go, my dear...it's all okay, just relax Wingdin..."

Paps snuggled against Happy; draping his tail around their waist lovingly. "there's my bae-bot, nyeeehhh..." He lazily pressed kisses to their metallic cheeks and hurgled sweetly in happiness.

Comic laughed a bit, and then laid back in the lounge chair that he sat in. He pressed his permagrin against her kiss; the best he could return it. He then covered his mouth; the sound of a yawn being heard, but his mouth didn't move except for a slight shift at the middle. "i missed ya too, my sweet kitten...eh, me and paps here just decided ta have a chat and stuff. jus' boring shit really."

He wrapped his arms around Marris, and nuzzled her lovingly; his white eyelights reflecting hearts as he snuggled her. "little miracle's doin' great, yeah? i know he don't like those 'ppointments, but they're what's keepin' him healthy at least..."

Paps turned slightly where he laid on the lounge chair, glancing over to Comic; then he yawned widely, his large fangs visible as he did so. yanno...how's yer mouth doin' lately cuz? i ain't seen you smile like this in so long...

eh, still got the stiffness, zeidy eli says it's kinda changing to arthritis as i get older; which just makes it harder to open my pie hole. thankfully i can still eat without much issue...oh shit... After patting his jacket and coming up empty, he then looked to Marris, a slight look of worry visible to those who knew him very closely.

His permagrin almost looked flat, as if he was frowning. "did'ja remember my straw, marris? i ain't got it on me apparently..."

"It's alright, Mama Wing. No worries." Napstaton assured with a smile of his own as the twins went back to be with their mom for the moment.

Happy blushed at the kisses but nuzzled him back gently, "And...here's my honey gator..." They relaxed on his chest and listen to him hurgle, one of their favorite sounds to come out of them.

"Alright. Same thing with me and...uh...cousin of mine. Catching up and whatever." She went around the chair and easily lifted up her husband to take over the chair, putting gently into her lap once she got situated. Easier for her to snuggle him.

She rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled out two different metal straws from her inventory, "I always carry spares, Sans. Had a feeling you were gunna lose yours again." She got in a habit to keep straws on her just in case along with the rest of the stuff she had to carry for the kids.

Cupcake smiled and settled back against the couch, as Wingdin settled down as well.

Paps smiled happily, and he took his glasses off; putting them in his inventory for the moment. Glancing at his watch, he saw his sugars were fine and he just enjoyed his spouse laying on him. He continued hurgling happily, the tip of his tail twitching with his breathing.

Comic barely even blinked when Marris picked him up like it was nothing. Being as short as he was (though not as short as Sansy was) he was pretty lightweight. He snuggled against Marris, and gently rubbed the top of his skull against her cheek affectionately. Seeing that she had backups of his metal straws; his permagrin widened and he chuckled.

"hehehe, thanks babe. i might not have lost it, just might be in the sink at home thinkin on it. or it could be at papper's house...dunno really." Comic mused for a moment as he curled up against Marris happily.

Papyrus and Sansy was currently working together in Napstaton's backyard however, both of them with sketching materials and measuring tapes and trying to figure out what could be done to get Cupcake and Wingdin moved in. After they had finished working on it; they both came striding into the mansion from the back yard looking around.

"WHERE DO YOU SUPPOSE OUR BROTHERS WENT OFF TO, COUSIN?" Papyrus exclaimed, as he saw his own children along with his Cousin Sansy's children sitting around in the living room on various chairs and couches.

Sansy put his hands on his hips, and growled to himself for a moment. "HMM...WHERE COULD THEY HAVE GONE. THEY'RE ALWAYS SO SNEAKY SOMETIMES, PAPYRUS! KEEPING US IN THE DARK USUALLY."

"But this is peacetime, and we've both gotten to our surfaces, what could they keep from us anymore?" Papyrus questioned, leaning down slightly to look to Sansy; and then he peered around the room for a moment. Standing straight upright again, he scratched the back of his skull.

"Oh! I can sniff them out, if they're doing what I believe they'll be doing..." Sansy tapped his gloved fingers to the side of his nasal cavity. "...I can sniff it out all too easily! Plus, shouldn't we let our brothers know just what we're planning on doing to help Mama and Papa? Certainly should things change for your parents, it would be best to know how to assist Uncle Gaster and Untie Caddy!"

Papyrus nodded, and he looked around spying what appeared to be the front door slightly ajar. Pointing towards that front door, he grinned brightly. "MY ROYAL GUARD POWERS OF DEDUCTION STRIKE ON POINT ONCE AGAIN, DEAR COUSIN! THEY MUST BE IN THE FRONT YARD!"

Sansy grinned and sniffed as they got closer to the front door. Growling excitedly, he took off running; with Papyrus at his heels. Both of them nearly burst through the front door, both of them excitedly going over to stand in front of their brothers.

"THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU!" Both of them exclaimed excitedly, as they stood proudly at the feet of their brother's lounge chairs.

Happy looked over at the Marris and Comic with a small smile, just enjoying all the company.

"I'll check when we get home. Don't worry about it." Marrs put the straws back before indulging in the cuddling, her tail twitching as she purred.

Both Marris and Happy would jump from their spots, Marris's tail stretching and fur sticking on end and Happy letting out a surprised shriek as they held onto Paps tight.

"Where the hell did you two come from? Geezus..." Marris wasn't expecting the suddenness of that, but she didn't stay mad for long.

"W-What's...h-happening...?" Happy was still prone to being scared easily, so the brothers suddenly appearing like that spooked 'em.

Comic just closed his sockets, his permagrin going thin. "...pappers...really? what's goin' on with youse two?"

Paps gently placed his hand on Happy's back and rubbed to try to help them to calm down some. "yeh, really we're just trying to relax and you're burstin through doors..."

Sansy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "IF ANYONE SHOULD BE RESTING AND RELAXING IT SHOULD BE MYSELF, BUT I NEVER HAVE A REAL NEED TO TAKE BREAKS EVEN STILL!"

Papyrus nodded brightly, and he pulled out the rolled up plans for Napstaton's backyard he had in his inventory. "THESE ARE THE PLANS FOR UNCLE CUPCAKE AND AUNT WING'S HOME HERE, AT NAPSTATON'S MANOR!"

Paps gazed over the plans, and his eyelights flicked up to the tall skeleton. "uh-huh. great plan you two, so uh...why you coming to us? this is something to show napsta, not me and happy or comic and marris..."

Sansy came over to Paps side and gazed to his brother almost pleadingly. "I JUST WANT THINGS TO BE PERFECT FOR MAMA AND PAPA, THEY'RE GETTING OLDER, A-AND WHAT IF THE SAME THING HAPPENS TO OUR COUSIN'S PARENTS?"

Comic sat up a bit at that suggestion. "i wouldn't think that would happen, i mean, yeah we're swapped an' all...but things aren't...exact. i mean yeah, pappers and metta are together, and then paps and happy are together. same monsters, different timelines. me and marris; you and marrie...again, same monsters, different timelines...but you and marrie; youse got six kids, but me and marris...we got just three..."

"things aren't always the same...so..." Comic didn't want to complete his thought out loud. That despite Wingdin was losing herself mentally, and Cupcake had gone to the void and back...that things might not happen to them that had happened to his cousins.

"He allowed for that? Wait...of course he did..." Happy chuckled slightly, realizing the things Napstaton would for family now.

"Well...guess that's nice then." Marris shrugged until Papyrus mentioned that the same thing could happen to Caddy and Gaster. Hearing Comic talk, made sense but something didn't feel right with it.

"Yeah, we're different, babe. But...aging is the same thing. You never know. If not them, could be my mom and dad. Doesn't hurt to get something done and learn from it." Marris pointed out, "Besides...doesn't hurt to offer a hand. Ya know?"

Papyrus grinned and nodded. "YES, YOUR COUSIN NAPSTATON IS SUCH A GRACIOUS HOST AS WELL, USUALLY HOSTING MYSELF AND METTATON WHEN WE COME TO VISIT! IN FACT I'M QUITE SURE THAT THE TWO OF THEM ARE WORKING ON SOME NEW THINGS TOGETHER TO HELP OUT THE OTHER! AND I HAVE HEARD INKLINGS THAT EVEN OUR...WAIT, WHAT ARE THEY CALLED AGAIN, COUSIN?"

Sansy blinked a bit looking up at Papyrus curiously. "...OH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PAPI AND MAMI? THAT WOULD BE UNDERFELL, PAPYRUS! AH, YES I HAVE HEARD AS WELL ABOUT VERONICA CREATING AN ELDERCARE FACILITY IN THEIR UNDERGROUND! SURPRISINGLY, WE NEED TO GET MAMA OUT FROM THE FACILITY SHE'S IN..."

He frowned, and stomped his foot onto the ground in frustation. "I've heard what they did to her. If things are any worse...I fear how Napstaton would react. Or worse, Mettaton. Both of them together would be...quite a force to be reckoned with..."

Papyrus covered his mouth with his hands, his sockets going wide. "Mettaton being a threat? I doubt my husband could even do such a thing! He's an entertainer of the masses!"

Comic just stared straight ahead, and he sighed. "...yeh...yeh i guess it don't hurt none. heh, yer mom and dad? maybe going loopy'll calm yer old man down some. he's usually such a fuckin' ornery old alley cat...i swear i think the only one of the kids he likes is jeremy honestly..."

The short skeleton leaned lightly against Marris and seemed to smirk a bit. "...geez, we'd have to figure out what ta do with dad though, he already hates hospitals anyways...doubt he'd be any happier to go to some old folk's home..."

"Don't underestimate Metta. Guy can be a a hell of a storm if ya rub him the wrong way. Mystic and my sister know he means well, but he can get carried away if ya ever get him angry. Which is pretty damn rare." Marris sighed, not wanting to think it'll go that far.

"Knowing my cousin...he'll likely be going to the elderly care center and vlogging about the entire thing for social media...he...does have a very large following...so if that gets posted...no telling what could happen. I...hope either me or Zhara can handle him enough to calm down...I'm scared of him doing something rash..." Happy nervously spoke up as they played with the hem of their gloves. They loved their cousin, and just like Metta, the robot was hard to anger. But when he was...it was never a pretty sight.

"Heh...honestly? I wouldn't mind my dad being loopy! Least then maybe he'll play nice with me instead of being a total asswipe!" Marris chuckled at the thought. She and her siblings were never that close with their father. She wouldn't admit it but there was some emotional abuse coming from the old cat from back in the day, but all three of them turned out alright mostly. Least she figured as much.

"Yeah...not like we got the same stuff to build a house to watch 'em. Unless Papyrus and Metts are offering the same deal and letting 'em live with ya." Marris looked over to Papyrus, "Ya got more room than we do, but it's up to you two. They're doing pretty good for now though."

Paps sighed, running his hand over his skull. "...yanno, just realized something, happy...if napsta goes barging in to vlog about the eldercare center; they're gonna kinda...be on their best behavior most likely. and it'll just make mama look like she's more unstable then she already is...maybe there's another way to go about all of this..."

And another way there was, although, no one seemed to like the idea very much.

It took a few days, but after having promised Wingdin she wouldn't have to go to the eldercare facility anymore, Cupcake had since been stretched thin it seemed. First it was when they had taken a nap together, after getting back home late in the evening after the birthday party at Napstaton's mansion.

Little Luis was exceedingly happy to see his Grandma Wingdin...despite it was nine in the evening.

The next day, Wingdin had managed to set the tea kettle on fire. Cupcake still wasn't sure how that occurred, but it was easily put out thankfully. But it still had gotten her very disturbed for the rest of that day.

Then it was Monday again. Wingdin had gotten dressed in an old work uniform of hers; dark gray chef pants, her favorite dual-toned striped pink shirt that had 'Cozy's' embroidered on the left breast pocket; and her old purple and orange bowtie.

She looked like she was ready to go to work of all places, as Cupcake stood in the kitchen glancing over at her as she sat on the couch. Looking to Napstaton who had come over; he shook his head.

"I don't believe this will work, son. You know she's terrified of that place. She...she thinks she's going to the cafe. We can't lie to her, Napsta..." Cupcake murmured, looking to his son, as he leaned on his cane. The poor scientist already was looking a bit 'soft' around the edges of his porcelain teacup'd head; as the stress of everything was starting to pile onto him once again.

Napstaton smiled confidently, "Don't worry Papa C. I got this! Lemme just talk to her. I promise...the moment she can't do this stuff anymore, I'll bring her right back out. Guaranteed."

He didn't want Wingdin to suffer, but it was the only way he can get his proof on everything. He would just have to make sure he explained it, "After this, it's smooth sailing. You leave it to me, Sansy and Paps. We got it handled! No problem!"

He headed over to go talk to Wingdin over things while Zhara sighed and went over to Cupcake. The twins had been left at Happy's and Pap's place for now, so it was just her and Harmony to keep back Napsta in case something went overboard. "He's been planning this out for a while now...But...he won't force it if she really doesn't want to. We want her comfortable and safe as much as you and the others do. "

Harmony let out a small burble as she looked over at Cupcake before Zhara bounced her gently to keep her calmed and busied. Little one was a lot more talkative than her siblings when they were that age.

Wingdin saw Napsta coming into the living room, and she smiled softly. "Napstaton...when did you coming over? I haven't seen you in a bits..." She stood up and gently wrapped her arms around him; giving him a sweet hug. "I am going to my cafe today, Getter tell me he is picking me up! You should come by, we have so many nice things there..."

Cupcake nodded, and his gloved fingers gently drummed against the cane worriedly. "At the very least...perhaps we can assist the others in the eldercare home...it's simply detestable what they're attempting to do to the residents..."

Napstaton easily hugged her back tight, "Listen...Mama Wing...I wanna ask you something. I don't think Getter's taking you to the cafe..." He started out, not wanting to spook her too quicky. He still kept her in a firm but safe hug. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"I know the feeling...I don't want to see anyone else hurt. Trust me...I've had to stop Napsta from doing much worse to that care center. Same with Marrie and Happy with Sansy and Paps. We're doing what we can... We've been doing nothing but worry about her..." Zhara gently rocked Harmony as she talked. Harmony did reach a little hand over at Cupcake's, seeming enamored with how he drummed his fingers onto the cane.

Wingdin looked up to him, her head tilting slightly to the side. "I'm not going to my cafe...um...oh...what you wanting to ask me, my sweet boy?" Despite the tight hug, she managed to snake a tendril of her purple magic up to gently swipe a lock of his white hair away from his eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Yes...I certainly know the feeling...it's taken everything I have to not...well, as Paps would put it; throw my weight around, hehe. Just to not go in, blasters blazing...still can't believe what they've done to her..." Cupcake nodded as he listened to Zhara. His fingers continued to drum against his cane; and he managed a little smile; seeing how Harmony was reaching for him. "Oh...you like my fingers doing that?"

He brought out from his pocket another gloved hand, and gently started to tickle and play with her hand cutely. "Grandpa's got your little hand, Sweetpea..."

"...I know he's going to take you back to that horrible place, Mama Wing...I know we promised you that we're not gunna take you back...but...can you go back this one last time? I got an idea that will make sure what happens to you never happens to anyone else. You don't have to be there forever...just enough that I get proof." He let go of her for a small bit. He could feel his soul hurt when she pulled some hair away from his face...that gaze of hers was not helping.

"...I wanna put a camera and mic on you. Get proof of what they're doing is actually happening. That's all I need to make sure they never do this again...and you and your friends are all safe...I will make sure you're safe...moment I see there's too much for you, I will come get you back. I don't wanna hurt ya...but...this is for sure gunna work to make sure they NEVER hurt you or any other elderly dudes in there again..." He waited for her answer, scared and stopping himself from whimpering. Even if he was adopted by her and her family...he really did love her like a son would a mom. Might have been because he never truly had a mom.

Harmony babbled on and try patting at the gloved hand, seeming to like it.

"She's a curious little talker." Zhara laughed silightly at seeing Harmony so interested in her grandpa's hand, "...I can't believe what happened either but...maybe we can get this all fixed. Good knews is that we got the paperwork approved to make the house at the manor...so..building should start soon."

Wingdin listened to him, as she heard she was going back to the bad place again. She almost trembled for a moment, then she nodded. Leaning against him, she then looked back up at him. "I-If they do bad, you come get me, right? I not gonna b-be forgotten..."

She looked a bit lost, and she let out a soft huffed breath; causing a slight whistle almost between her gapped teeth. "I will do it, so I don't have to go t-to the bad place ever again, Napsta..."

Looking up at him again, she gently pressed a kiss to his cheek; snuggling against him as she stood on her tiptoes slightly to reach him.

Cupcake continued playing with Harmony and smiled a bit more. "Oh, that's splendid, Zhara. It will be nice to...live closer to family again. I feel like we've all grown so far apart..."

Napstaton sighed in relief before hugging her again, "...I won't forget you...ever...alright? I'll come get you the moment things look bad...I promise...after this..never again...you'll never set foot there again..." He nuzzled her cheek back and kissed her forehead, like it was going to seal the promise somehow.

"I know what you mean...we try our best but...it's hard when life comes around. I know the twins are very excited to have you and Wingdin around." Zhara chuckled as Harmony kept playing.

Napstaton did look over at Zhara and Cupcake with a smile, "...We're in dudes. Just gotta set her up. Z, help me?"

"Right. Cupcake, can you watch her for a moment?" Zhara held out Harmony so the teacup hybrid could take her. She knew she was going to need to get with Wingdin and get the mic and camera on her.

Wingdin's smile widened at the kiss to her forehead from her son. "Thanking you, Napstablook. Mama loves you so much..."

As Napstaton had spoken to his wife and her husband; she cuddled against Napstaton, not wanting to let go of him.

Cupcake smiled softly, and he gently took Harmony into his gloves; easily holding the little girl against his chest. "Of course Zhara, not a problem at all. Sweetpea just needs to come to her Grandpa, and we will just cuddle and snuggle, won't we?"

He gently nuzzled Harmony, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose; and smiling happily to her. "Yes we will, such a sweet little child you are!" He continued to baby talk with Harmony as he went about making himself a cup of tea; trying to focus on anything but the stress that he knew they were putting Wingdin through that day.

Wingdin just watched as Zhara came over and assisted Napstaton with putting a microphone and camera setup onto her. When Zhara unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt; it revealed her plain black bra strap, and along the collarbone was those two bruises, nearly finished with healing; from the week before.

Napstaton didn't mind, he was glad for the hugs. Helped hide the stress that was going on in him.

Harmony kept cooing up at Cupcake, even when she was held against his chest. The kisses she didn't know what to do with, but she did keep staring up at her grandpa with her big purple eyes. Looked more like Napsta's in shape but had her mama's eyecolor.

Zhara and Napsta helped get Wingdin fitted for the camera and microphone. Zhara saw the bruises on her and sighed, "Remind me to ask Vera for a healing session after this..." She did her best to fit the wires around the bruises, but enough that it should make everything invisible under her clothes.

"Babe, we looking good on the camera?" Zhara started finishing up and fixing Wingdin's clothes.

"One sec babe...waiting for it to turn on...aaaand...there we go!" Napsta looked at the handheld tablet he had that was connected to the mic and camera, making a good video feed of everything, "Yep! We're online and ready to go! How you feeling Mama Wing? Everything good? Nothing hitting or bugging ya?"

Wingdin gently adjusted her bowtie; and she smiled, turning around to pick up her purse. "I...no, nothing is bothering me..."

She heard the soft honking of Getter's old truck; and she started to move towards the door. "My brother is here...I...I need to go."

Cupcake came into the living room, holding Harmony still in his gloves. "Oh, Wingdin dear...I'll be watching alongside of Zhara and Napstaton...should anything happen, we will immediately be there to help you, love..."

Wingdin nodded a bit, a nervous smile on her face. She felt a bit lost already, and she sighed. Heading towards the door, she then left and got into Getter's truck carefully. Despite most people her age, she was physically very fit, and in fact had very little arthritis. Years of hard labor in her cafe had made her quite hardy and in fact pretty physically healthy.

Her mind however was another matter altogether. Even after just a few minutes in the truck with Getter, she already was starting to mentally wander. As the truck rumbled down the roads leading to the eldercare center, it wasn't exactly a pretty trip.

"Now, Now Wing, c'mon sis; don't be openin' ya door! We's goin' fitty miles an hour down ta highway!" Getter could be heard complaining, his Cajun accent soft, yet incredibly worried. "C'mon now, dunna be doin' alla that. Why don'cha find sum nice music on tha radio, huh?"

Wingdin could be seen reaching forward and fiddling with the dials on Getter's stereo then. It gave enough time for Getter to engage the child locks on the doors; and for his clawed hand to be seen rattling around in the CD holder beneath the stereo. Wingdin reached forward, and pulled his hand away; finding an old CD of Napstaton's.

"My baby boy! Yes, yes we listen! He sooo good!" Wingdin exclaimed, as she pulled the CD out. She then tried to put it in, upside down. Getter could be heard complaining softly, as he fixed the disc in the player. Soon the sound of Napstaton's own singing was heard over the microphone. It was one of his first CDs, originally printed in the Underground.

Napstaton sighed in relief, glad that everything was working so far. He kept glaring at Getter everytime he appeared on the camera.

"Easy babe...we don't know if he really does know or not. Just be on standby and watch...okay?" Zhara placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"...I know...I know just...ugh...I'm just stressing a little..." Napstaton looked nervous as he was watching and it hadn't even started yet. He made sure to have everything recording. Once he figured out everything was, he just tried to focus on his adoptive mother's feelings.

He did feel a little better at hearing her be so excited for his music. And his older stuff too. Part of him regreted some of the songs, but it made him feel good knowing people still liked it.

"She'll be okay, Napsta...we'll make sure she is. I have Paps on speed dial to get us there quick if we need to." Zhara assured, knowing it would be best to run over there as soon as possible, even cutting out the drive just in case. She just hoped Paps did get the message about them doing this earlier. Didn't want this operation being a total surprise.

Paps had gotten her message, and he came by the house; and was settling onto the couch. He was curious just what went on each day with his mom at the eldercare center.

Wingdin began to sing along with the music, humming when she didn't know the words; and it could be seen she would look out the window usually while Getter drove. The old CD soon started to skip a bit, and Wingdin reached forward, patting the old stereo.

"Ol' piece of damn junkery...back up, back up..." Getter then formed a fist and pounded straight down once on the top of the dashboard. Soon it started playing normally once more. "...there we go, sis. So, how was the party fer the chil'ren?"

"Party? Oh...oh Vera's...it was really nice, Getter...um, I...uh..." Wingdin muttered to herself, looking to Getter; who's focus was still on driving as he pulled down the road towards the eldercare home.

"Did'ja have fun wit ya boys? Lot's o' fun wit tha chil'ren and 'joying time with family, yeah?" Getter mused softly, as he then pulled into the parking lot for the eldercare facility.

Wingdin could be seen turning around in the seat, suddenly the backseat was visible upside down. "Wingy! No, c'mon sis, ya gotta go inside...I canna be watchin' ya all day. Last time ya went wit me, ya nearly got yerself scrambled up in tha dough mixa!"

The elderly skeleton's sharp breathing could be heard, as her hand was visible, trembling as she gripped onto the middle seatbelt of the backseat. A door could be heard opening, then closing...then another one closer to Wingdin could be heard opening again.

"C'mon...c'mon let go...it'a be okay, Wing Ding..." Getter's hands could be seen gently untangling her fingers from the seatbelt. "...there we go. Today'll be a good day, yeh?"

One of the workers came out from the eldercare home, and smiled as they came over to Getter and Wingdin. "Oh, hello Mrs. Aster! It's a pleasure to see you, we've been missing you the past few days!"

Wingdin clutched onto her purse, as Getter had since helped her out from the car; and her chin could be seen as she looked down to the ground. "..."

"Aww, quiet again, hmm? That's alright, let's get you inside and we're going to a wonderful day aren't we?" The TV headed monster had a smile across her screened face.

Getter didn't know how things were in the home, he just brought her to the place and picked her up from it. Considering how bad her mind had gotten in the last few years, he had a feeling she was just overreacting sometimes to what she thought was going on. If she even spoke at all to him most days.

Wingdin just nodded, as the TV headed nurse took her hand gently. "Alright then, Mrs. Aster!"

The nurse's name was Amelia Farnsworth, the head nurse of the eldercare center and a very vindictive and sadistic woman. She loved to incite sadness and fear in the elderly patients, and she did try her best not to physically hurt them. It was one of her more incompetent assistants who had done such a thing.

The elderly skeleton was lead into the building, only pausing as Amelia had put in an access code on a pad. She stopped past the double doors, and then turned immediately back around; only to see what appeared to be bookshelves, which confused her.

"...where did the door go?" She reached forward, and touched the faux bookshelves; and sighed. Turning back towards the main room, it could be seen that she was trying to find someone. Most of the residents were sleeping, or were in various states of consciousness watching the television on the wall, which had a human game show on.

"Where is my son's shows? I bring things, no one wants this..." She pointed to the TV, and a few of the residents who could still hear looked towards her when she spoke to the other nurse, Amelia having left.

The nurse was a blue lizard, and he frowned. "Shut up, ya trouble maker. Oh, your son? Your son? You ain't no robot, so you didn't pop out that bucket of bolts. Go sit down or something..."

As they pushed the medicine cart back towards the nurses station, he turned back towards Wingdin. "...and I don't wanna see your bony ass near the kitchen, Mrs. Aster! Got it!?"

Wingdin backed up a step, and she nodded silently. Looking back towards the residents, she saw Grillby, and nearly ran over to him. Sitting down beside him, tears sprung to her eyes as she held his hand. "Grillbert...you are still here?"

Grillby looked to Wingdin, and he patted her hand softly. His curled flame 'hair' draped down around his shoulders, his glasses cracked and nearly sliding off of his nose. He looked rail thin, and was strapped into a wheelchair with a sensor that would alert if he got up on the side. "...Fuku and...and Sicily...they couldn't...come get me...so...h-here I am..."

She shook her head, and gently kissed Grillby's forehead in a friendly manner. "When was the last time you ate?"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I can't remember dearie...it's been awhile though...that one nurse keeps trying to give me water, a-and I keep telling them I can't have that!"

Wingdin nodded, standing up fully. "I will help you." Without a second thought, she started to weave her way through the tables and other nurses, and went to the kitchen area, looking through the drawers for flame elemental friendly snacks and foods. She wasn't cooking so she couldn't be doing bad, right?

Napsta watched everything on the tablet. He calmed down from Getter...but...

His rare anger started showing once Wingdin was taken by the nurse. The words she said...he didn't care about him. But no one deserved to talk to his mom like that.

Zhara had to take the tablet from him when she noticed he was holding onto it too tight. "Napsta...baby...half note it's okay...remember why we're doing this..." she tried wrapping a wing around him in hopes to calm him down.

She grew increasingly concerned when seeing Grillby. She knew the fire elemental well enough since she would frequent the cafe on her way to Waterfall when they were still Underground. Seeing him like this made her heart break.

"I thought Vera talked to Fuku! He shouldn't be there!" She didn't like the sight of that. Even more so when Wingdin was going to the kitchen.

They were bracing for the worst...

Paps had gotten up and was glancing at the tablet and the resulting video feed curiously. "it has only been a less than a week since the party. fuku and sicily have a newborn daughter and a tea shop to run. sad as it is...maybe they didn't know it was simply this bad...i mean...we didn't know it was this bad until mama finally said something..."

Back at the home, Wingdin was going through the drawers in the kitchen; and she smiled brightly finding a bag of wood chips and a few cans of liquid butane fuel. "Oh! They do have food for him, but...they bad, they so bad..." She was mumbling to herself, having already forgotten she even had the camera and microphone on her person.

The door to the kitchen opened up, and what sounded like a spark of TV static was heard. "Mrs. Aster! My, my, my...already disobeying today! I thought we had a little chat last week about this...you're not a baker anymore, you're not a chef anymore...you're just here. And you are to listen to me."

Her glove covered mechanical hand could be seen grasping Wingdin's. "Now, why would you be here in the kitchen anyways?"

"...Grillby, he has not eaten in so long...he needs food...or at least fuel..." Wingdin clutched the bag of wood chips in her hands, taking a step backwards from Amelia. Please just let me help my friend, he's so weak, he can barely keep his head up! He's a flame elemental, he needs fuel to survive!

Amelia's hand shot forward, and grasped Wingdin by the collar of her shirt, partially obscuring the camera for a moment. Then it could be seen that she had taken the bag of wood chips. Wingdin barely made a noise in the process, too shocked to do so.

"Well, thank you so much for giving me the bag back, Mrs. Aster..." She then tossed it underneath the counter, herself visible on the camera as Wingdin had backed up a couple of steps. "...as much as I'd loooove to help Mr. Tinder, that's just simply not in his care plan! He's under hospice rules you see. Limited fuel intake, and wheelchair-bound to prevent any accidents! It keeps his incessant heat down to a minimum to keep the other patients happy!"

"And happiness is key, to keeping all of you healthy, hmm?" A bright, all too fake smile flashed across her screened face, her head tilting to the side a bit. "As for you! Ah, golly; looks like you slipped up again, Mrs. Aster. Tristan's care plan for you was certainly different than what you're doing right now, isn't it?"

"Maruis! Come and help Mrs. Aster would you dear?" Amelia called out, having effortlessly moved around behind Wingdin so she couldn't escape further into the kitchen.

Wingdin remembered Maruis, a large brutish oaf of a human the monster eldercare employed. He was dumb as a brick it seemed, and as vicious as the humans of old seemed. He was proud of the fact that his ancestor was one of the Seven Mages; and that told the elderly monsters everything they needed to know about the lunkhead.

She shot out her strings, grasping onto the rafters above her, as a means of escape. Her thick strings came from her back and she wrapped them around a thick and sturdy rafter; the camera now pointed towards the floor; where Amelia stood looking up at her. Her strained and rapid breathing could be heard over the microphone.

"No Maruis! No, no!" Wingdin shouted, terrified. Amelia's digital expression deadpanned, and she sighed. "Mrs. Aster...come down from the rafters, or we'll make you come down! Never saw a monster that wasn't a spider have purple magic, until you. You are bane of my existance and I can't wait until Tristan's care plan is FINISHED."

She extended her arms and hauled herself up onto the fridge, then extended her legs to leap up into the rafter across from Wingdin with a bit of effort. "Come down, Mrs. Aster. You're just making this worse on yourself. Maruis is just gonna help you to your room...that's all. So you can rest some after everything today, huh?"

"I know...I know...just...that's horrible!" Zhara could only watch in shock. But it only got worse as they all continued watching.

Grillby was being left to starve purposely...Wingdin was scared out of her mind. They were rough handling her and threatening her.

If the only good thing out of this was that they had some info to tear this care center apart. But...they still needed more. Least to Zhara.

"We should get her..." Napstaton looked ready to jump into action.

"Just hang on, babe...please. I know this is bad but...we need the proof. Just a little more and I swear I'll let you and Paps go...we need the evidence. Cupcake...? Paps?" Zhara looked to the two of them while Amelia was fighting to get Wingdin down from the rafters, "Do we get her now? I'll call Vera to offer to stay with their newborn while they get Grillby...We can't risk him dying. If you two want to get Wingdin...it's your call."

She thought they needed more, but it was disturbing to see Wingdin so distressed. And the way this nurse was handling her was...not doing her any favors.

Neither was it with Napstaton as he looked ready to set fire to the tablet with the looks he was giving.

Cupcake looked like he was about ready to nearly pass out or melt away. The color had drained from his face; his eyes glued to the tablet. "...We need more evidence...r-right now...I know she's scared, and I know they're treating her badly...but it's documented that she gets defensive due to her abuse in the past from Meaux."

"Right now...it just would look as if she's overreacting." He looked like he was ready to either turn into goop or throw up as he said the next words. "...we need more, sadly..."

Paps looked to the tablet, then to Zhara and Napstaton with his eyelights completely gone. "...papa's right, just a bit more. this isn't enough to tear it apart just yet. this is a facility meant for elderly monsters who have specialty needs or are emotionally injured...meaning they're more likely to react just how mama is..."

On the tablet was a different story. Wingdin had dropped the can of butane she had in her hand; as it clattered against the floor below her. Maruis just stood there, glaring up at the patient and the head nurse; not saying a word.

Tense moments later, an incessant alarm went off; and Amelia sighed. "Looks like I'll be back to deal with you, Mrs. Aster. Let Maruis help you down." She then lowered herself to the floor slowly.

It seemed that Wingdin was much quicker, utilizing her string to easily cross the rafters and lower herself to the floor right in front of the doorway to the main room from the kitchen. Throwing the door open, she went towards the sound of the noise, and when she saw who it was she went sprinting.

Grillby had attempted to move something from the tray of his wheelchair that the nurse had put onto it. Yet another glass of water. In the process, he'd burned his hand, and then fell from his chair to the floor. The water was trickling closer to his face and he was struggling to move away from it. An elderly rabbit monster was leaning on their walker, and trying their best to help Grillby, even though they couldn't bend over themselves.

"Jus a little, come on sparkplug let me try to drag you away from it...Bernice throw your blanket on the water..." The old rabbit called out; and another patient, an old turtle who was nearly blind; tried her best to throw it onto the water. It barely covered the puddle.

Wingdin pushed her way through the attendants and nurses who had seeming begun to gather around Grillby, and saw they were trying to actually stop the old rabbit, Bergon, from helping Grillby any.

Wingdin scowled angrily, and she clenched her fists tightly. LET ME THROUGH TO HELP MY FRIEND! She began to punch at the nurse closest to her, managing at least one punch in; before she was pushed to the floor on her back. Through the microphone the sound of sizzling and cursing in French could be heard not too far away from Wingdin.

Napsta was shaking by then, trying not to let this get to him, but it was getting clearly hard for the robot.

"I know...I know...it's okay...it's going to be okay...just a little more...I promise..." Zhara kept assuring him, not doing well at hiding her cringing as she heard the cursing and sizzling.

None of this was right at all. And she hated every moment of it. But for the good of everyone involved, it had to be done.

She did give a quick text to Vera to rush over to see Fuku and her family however. Just in case. She knew she could count on her to go work with the flame elemental's family to get him out quicker.

Napstaton's own anxiety was starting to get to him, his leg was bouncing in stress. Usually he was good at keeping a calm persona and act like everything was good and rockin'. Seeing and hearing everything happen was letting his Blook family anxiety skyrocket.

Paps frowned deeply. "...that's it, they pushed her to the ground. elderly or not, that's too damn far! c'mon nap. we're going now." He got the tablet out of Zhara's hands and handed it to Cupcake.

"papa take this, c'mon..." He then took Napstaton's hand and shortcut to right outside the building, and he pounded on the entry door, not realizing it would be fully locked on the outside. "...what the hell, it's double locked?"

Wingdin had been pushed to the ground by the lizard nurse, and she shrieked in fear. Soon afterwards, visible on camera still to Cupcake was the human Maruis.

He had come over and picked up Wingdin roughly with both hands. "Amelia says yer going in time out, old lady. You started a riot. Heh...'course you would. You're used ta having everything jus handed to you ain't ya? Cuz yer that old royal scientist's wife ain't you? That fat old abomination...fuck I thought monsters were ugly already...he just takes the cake and he eats it too, huh?"

Maruis had carried her into the bedroom, and placed her onto the bed; holding her down onto it with his own blue soul power. "Now you're just gonna take a nap in this room, Mrs. Aster. If you don't act out, ya might get lunch today...if we remember."

The door was closed to the bedroom, leaving the chaos of the main room (which was rapidly getting fixed anyways) and having just her, alone in a quiet, windowless bedroom with just her thoughts. After a few moments, the light in the bedroom flickered off as well; casting her in pure darkness. She was certainly not aware of the camera or microphone still attached to her.

After a few minutes of crying, she tried to lift her own spirits by humming to herself in the darkness.

Zhara was forced to watch Wingdin go through those horrors alone. She leaned against Cupcake, "They're going to help her...they're going to help her...she'll be home..."

Harmony whimpered from her little car seat that was brought in. She was left there to take a nap while the adults checked up on Wingdin, but hearing all the comotion was spooking her.

Napstaton growled and pounded harder, "HEY! PEOPLE IN THERE! LET US THE HELL IN! MAMA WING! HANG ON!"

"Who the fuck double locks a door like that?!" Napstaton's stress was adding, some of his NEO programing was ready to come online. "...This a bad time to start going guns blazing? Cause I'm about to break this damn door, dude! I legit don't care if this gives me PR!" His right arm changed into the canon, ready to fire at any moment to bust down the door locks.

Cupcake was trembling in anger as he held the tablet in his gloved hands. The adrenaline rush was already wearing out from him; as all that could be seen now on the tablet was darkness, and the occasional hint of lilac color when Wingdin's eyes were open. And the only thing that could be heard was her tired, scared and trembling humming as she laid on the bed.

Paps backed up a step, and he'd already summoned a blaster. Looking to Napstaton, he sighed. It could be seen that he was barely restraining his own anger. "our biggest priority other than mama, is the other old folks. we help get them outta here too, much as we can. i texted sansy, he's on his way with his mini bus. knowing him, he might've called papi and mami...so that's a possibility. but, do what you feel is best, bro. i'm behind ya all of the way."

Amelia had gotten the other elderly patients back to where they liked to stay, and they were starting to calm down. She was administering aid to Grillby whose forearm had gotten burned. "Maruis, go and see who is banging at the door. It's not a visiting day..."

The stocky linebacker looking human turned on the video link to see who had arrived. Without acknowledging Napstaton or Paps, he barked out. "TOMORROW IS VISITING DAY. The home is closed to non-patients today!"

"...guess that's our cue, bro..."

Zhara only left to take Harmony from her seat to help calm her down and humming a soft melody. She looked over to Cupcake and went back to his side.

"Like fuck it is! Give me my fucking mom! Let me see her now! Or else!" Napstaton had his cannon at the ready to break down the door, "I'm going at the count of three! You don't let her go, I'm burn this fucking door down! You and all your employees are toast! I know what the hell you did!"

The cannon started charging up as Napstaton turned more and more into his NEO form. "ONE...TWO..."

Maruis chuckled, as he looked to Napstaton, grinning. "Let's see you try, chromedome." The video feed clicked off, leaving Napstaton completely hanging without anyone to virtually speak with, except his 'brother' Paps. The tall skelegator took a step backwards away from Napstaton, and saw his brother had come nearly roaring into the parking lot with his large van, that Paps affectionally called a 'mini bus'.

"Brothers...what's...Paps called me and said that...oh..." Sansy's words died on his 'lips' as he saw the expression on Napstaton's face. He could tell he was changing to his NEO form, and it surprised him somewhat.

In the bedroom, all alone again, Wingdin hugged the pillow and began to weep; her back towards the door of the little darkened bedroom. Being in the dark scared her nearly as much as being alone. It made her think of when she was without sight, and although it was hard for her to pinpoint it; it hurt her soul the reason why she once only had darkness, and seemingly just her son's voice to keep her company...and even now, she didn't have that.

Napstaton NEO grinned, "Alright...THREE!" Without hesitation, he turned back from the door to the nearby wall, making a good sizable hole into it.

"Let's get the hell in there...NOW!" He wasn't wasting time and rushed into the wall he made. No way he was leaving his mom alone...not anymore.

Paps nodded, and him along with Sansy rushed in after him. "YOU GET MOTHER, ME AND PAPS, WE'LL GET THE OTHERS OUT!"

Maruis came out from the office, and saw NTT NEO flying full tilt down the hallway, and he grabbed the robot in his blue magic; grinning. "Thought you could just blast in, huh? We a nice deal goin' on here...don't think yer the first kids who tried it."

He slapped his hand onto a button on the wall, that had lifted it's cover after he typed in a short code. The button was label 'SHUTDOWN'.

The sound of metal sheeting was heard, almost like blast doors, dropping down around the little eldercare home. "Keeps the old folks safe if they're in danger..."

Wingdin heard the sound of the sheet metal dropping through the wall, and she wailed in fear; scrambling for the door to the bedroom. With the room nullifying her magic, she couldn't slip a string under the door to unlock it; nor could she simply use her strong back strings to rip it off the hinges. She was essentially powerless (what little power she had anyways), trapped in the dark little bedroom.

NTT growled at being taken with blue magic, but grinned ear to ear, "Yeah? Who the hell keeps you safe, ya slimy bastard?" With that, he managed to aim and fire his cannon at Maruis. It wasn't the same amount of power that it was to break the wall down, but it was a good enough to cause some damage.

Needless to say he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Zhara meanwhile had ended up calling the police on the area, even forwarding the footage they had of what was going on in the home for them to interfere. She had to get the number from Undyne, who had Alphys work at the Monster Precinct of the police. "They're on their way now...I rather them be all safe than sorry...I just hope they get there in time..."

Maruis had truly never expected a monster to be as powerful as NTT, let alone Napsta's NEO form. In fact he probably would have been bowled over by the skelegator brother's magic. Regardless it still surprised him and knocked him onto his ass from the cannon blast.

Cupcake nodded, still glued to the tablet and what he could hear of Wingdin. His wretched, DT and Void effected soul ached seeing his beloved wife being tortured the way she was. "...We promised her, Zhara...we promised her, and we b-broke that promise...s-she'll never forgive me...never...I...I broke a promise to her..."

Paps and Sansy meanwhile had subdued the nurses and attendants, and were making sure the elderly were present and accounted for, while Sansy made sure the pathway was clean and free of debris for the patients to exit the building; through the conveniently blasted out hole in the wall. All in all as Sansy was leading out the first group of the elderly patients; the police had pulled up, and they had brought a handicap accessible bus, quickly having been borrowed from a church up the road; to help transport the patients.

Wingdin had been pounding on the door, and screaming loudly. The room was soundproofed with sigils, and she finally had just given up. She laid on the floor, to tired to even crawl onto the bed, her back towards the door.

Zhara stayed leaning on him and placed a wing over his shoulders as best as she could, "She will...we're helping her...we're getting her out...they'll get her soon...I'm sure...he has to be close...he has to be..." She mostly kept repeating it for her own comfort as Harmony still kept wailing.

Once Napsta felt free of the monster's blue magic, he easily pushed past and kicked at Maruis's head, "This is for doing that shit to my Mama Wing!"

Once the kick went through, he pulled him up by the shoulder and slammed him to a nearby wall, "Gunna ask one more time...where...IS...MY...MOM...? Answer me...NOW!" He aimed his arm canon up at his head, ready to fire if he had to. This was rare for the robot to ever do...and the reason why it should be. Napstaton never got angry...but when he did...it wasn't pretty.

Aphys was one of those officers helping out, having help direct out other officers to help out and take in nurses for questioning and arrests. "Make sure you check every room! Bring 'em all in! Any of those who need medical assistance, get them in the first bus and send 'em straight to the hospital for care! Let's go!"

She looked a lot different from the past years. She had extra scarring on her scales from the burns endured from Tahi, her tail had grown larger along with her claws, and now she was snaggle toothed after a fight she had to deal with from some anti-monster brutes who thought they could take down the lizard woman. But she still stayed the same woman.

Cupcake lightly leaned into the touch from Zhara, and he sighed; handing her the tablet as he then gently picked up Harmony. "Mhm...c-can't let the baby cry too much...it could hurt the poor dear..."

Maruis blinked his eyes a bit confusedly and soon found himself with an arm cannon primed and ready to shoot mere inches from his head. "My ancestors never answered to your kind...and I never will." The man truly didn't care, because he knew he'd probably just hang himself in prison anyways after getting arrested, with this third strike on his record.

The officers listened to their captain, and hurried off to work get things done. Sansy came by and he nodded to Alphys, while he surveyed the room for a moment. "Thank you Captain, for coming so swiftly. As soon as my bus is full, I'll transport them to the hospital right away! I've already alerted my wife to let the ER know!"

Wingdin had been laying in the dark room, mostly silent just her hitching breath being heard.

Zhara nodded sadly as she ended the recording. Sighing sadly as now they just had the life feed of Wingdin alone in the room.

"Then you're no use to me, fucker. I hope you rot in hell with the rest." Napstaton threw Maruis to the ground and rushed off to try and find Wingdin. The only thing he could do now was try and contact Zhara through his own robotic works, "Babe! Pick up on me! Come on!"

Zhara would see her phone vibrate, Napstaton was calling her. She picked up pretty quickly, "Babe?! Are you okay? What's going on? Why haven't you found her yet?!"

"I can't find her! Place had gone into lock down! You remember where they put her? I'm getting lost as hell in here!" Napsta mentioned as he kept flying around, hoping to find that familiar hallway.

"The microphone and camera were from your set, right? Can't you connect to it and see where the feed's coming from?" Zhara suggested, the only thing that could be able to work.

"...Babe, I love you. How the fuck did I get lucky to marry a smart woman like you?" napstaton sighed a bit, a smile on his face as he was already trying to do so.

"You don't think right when you're stressed out. Just find her quick and bring her home! Go get her, babe...bring Mama home." Zhara smiled and soon hung up to help him get connected to the camera set up.

Wouldn't take long as Napstaton soon got the stuff connected to him, made things easier for equipment to be wirelessly connected over to him for easier editing and handling so he had more control on his end when doing studio work. He'd follow the signal over to where he thought the room would be, "Mama! Mama! Hey! Mama Wing! You in there?!" He banged up against the door, hoping for sure this was the right room she was behind.

Wingdin heard Napstaton calling out for her, and she got up from the floor; staggering tiredly over to the door. It was muffled, incredibly so due to the soundproofing sigils that encased the room she was in. She pounded on the door weakly; tears spilling down her cheeks.

N-Napsta! I'm scared! Please...please get me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore! You promised me...you promised me I wouldn't get hurt...please...please... Wingdin's calls dissolved into whimpering, as she curled up on the floor, emotionally exhausted already.

Napsta could barely hear her but he did manage to hear her. That was good enough for him, "I'm gunna get you out! I promise! Stay back from the wall! I'm gunna bust it open! I'm keeping my promise, I swear! Just stay back, it's done, I promise Mama..." He called from the door, readying his cannon again. He was going to need a charge badly after all this, he was just hoping he'd keep at least 10% to get her out and to safety.

Once he felt it was safe enough, he blasted through the wall just as he did before. He reverted back to his normal EX form, needing to conserve enough energy, "...Ma...Mama Wing...? I'm here..."

Wingdin looked up and saw Napstaton as she got to her feet, and ran to him crying. My baby boy...oh my god, oh god; I...I thought they were gonna really hurt me today...they're trying to kill Grillby! I...I'm scared...

She hugged him firmly, closing her sockets as tears trailed down her cheeks. Paps had gotten things taken care of, while the police and others were helping the elderly patients. At the moment, he sat beside Grillby; who was still too weak to be moved, because of the windy conditions outside.

"...how did fuku even think putting you in a home would be good?" Paps asked quietly, as he sat beside Grillby. The old flame elemental chuckled a bit, looking to him.

"I could...ask the same question, dearie...whatever is...your mother doing here...?" Grillby commented, as he gently patted Paps hand weakly.

Fuku and Sicily had gotten to the eldercare home with Vera, and they hurried as best they could to get into the building; one of the officers accompanying them. "Pere! Pere, oh...I...I am so sorry, Pere...I didn't know..."

Fuku knelt down beside her father's wheelchair, holding his arm carefully, as that hand had been mildly burned by the water spill previously. Grillby lightly leaned over and nuzzled Fuku's cheek. "They are so tricky here...of course you wouldn't know, ma cheri..." He coughed deeply, and with his good hand, he pushed his flamed curled 'hair' out of his face.

Napstaton smiled tiredly at Wingdin and hugged her back as best he could with the energy he had left. "...I'm so sorry...I'm so...so sorry...I'm so sorry Mama...let's go home...we're gunna go home..."

Tears started flowing from his eyes as he kept holding on. His hat had gotten lost in the fly over to find her, so it was all just his white silken hair left. "...We're going home...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." All ounce of anger left him at that moment, now replaced with shivering anxiety, fear, and guilt, coming out as sobs as his battery was draining.

Vera parked the car so the two could rush over to get to Grillby. She watched the newborn child while the two took care of him, "Thank the angel we got here on time..."

Alphys made her way into the building to check on the arrested nurses. A few officers had been put charge of taking any nurses and staff into handcuffs for questioning and charges. One she herself ended up handling was Marius since she was the strongest to handle the brute, "Well...well...well...I didn't think I'd see your fatass again. You really outdone yourself this time. Abusing and killing elderly? You really did go off the deep end."

Two other officers were getting Amelia into anti-magic handcuffs as another one was reading her rights nearby. Alphys only passed by with a glare at her before taking Marius to a anti-magic police truck to lock him in.

Wingdin gently pushed his hair from his face, and using her strings, she lifted Napstaton into her arms carefully. "Shh...shhh...Mama has you, baby..." She then began to carry the drained robot into the main area.

Even as she slowly walked while carrying Napstaton, tears flowed down her cheeks, the purple dots spattering onto Napstaton's chassis.

Fuku stood up and hugged her father gently, and pulled out a tray of pastries she had in her inventory. "Here Pere, please, please eat something..."

Grillby looked to the pastries and then saw that Bernice and Bergon, two of his old friends stood and sat near him still. He picked up one of the little pastries, holding it out to Bergon. "...what is eating...when you have friends just as hungry as you?"

Maruis chuckled when he saw the stout yellow lizard. His stark blue eyes glared to Alphys. "How'd yer wife fare after last time, huh?"

He cracked his knuckles, standing tall over Alphys. The last time him and Alphys had tangled was a year prior when he'd assaulted Undyne at a speaking presentation she was conducting at a museum of all places. He loathed the monsters with all of his soul, but with his main trait being Patience...he knew how to play the long game to get what he wanted.

The crazed monster-hater allowed himself to be taken to an anti-magic truck, and just laughed loudly.

Napstaton kept sobbing for a while, still doing his best to hug her tight until his battery finally ran out. Now he was limp and hollow until he was supposed to be plugged in.

Alphys only smirked, "Pretty good. Better than you, for sure. We're living damn good lives...and you're going to be stuck inside the crazy room." She locked him in as he heard him laugh. "You're only making sure it happens, Maruis. But I'm sure straight jackets will look good on ya."

She had taken good care of Undyne since then. The two had gone through a lot, but they were there for each other. As much as Alphys would have loved to beat Marius black and blue all the way to the station, she held back. Least for the human laws' sake and Undyne would have her head if she found out she was using excessive force again. ...Even if it was justified.

Wingdin made her way to the main room, and she wandered out from the building, towards the van she recognized, still slowly carrying Napstaton's limp body in her arms, her string wrapped around his midsection carefully.

Maruis was locked into the cuffs in the van, and he glared menacingly to Alphys. "Straight jackets?! STRAIGHT JACKETS!? I'll show ya straight jackets you poor excuse fer a handbag!"

One of the officers, an Aaron monster came over shaking her head with a whinny. "Maybe he'll finally stay put away this time, Captain... I've got it from here. I've gotten the records, and an Amelia Farnsworth is the Head Nurse here. Oddly enough, it looks like she worked closely with Guardsman Aster's wife...I remember which part of the hospital that Nurse Aster works in."

Amelia meanwhile stayed mostly quiet, her screen dimmed. "...I just wanted to help the elderly...this was what their family wanted... usually..."

Seeing Alphys, her screen flickered to life and she turned towards the yellow lizard. "I did what you wanted, Captain! I helped your father-in-law, now I'm helping everyone else! No pain, no real suffering!"

Her screen was jittery, her digital eyes slightly reddened as she called out to Alphys. It could be seen she was a rare victim of 'Fell Creep' as it was starting to be called.

Vera noticed Wingdin and rushed over, "Hey! Wing! Stars, you okay? What's up with Napstaton!?"

She looked over at the two and sighed, "...I'll get you guys home, okay? Just waiting on Fuku and Sicily. Let's get you both in the van and you two can relax...alright?" She gently led them into her van and to the seats. After that, she gave a quick check to Fuku's kid again and smiled, still all good.

Alphys rolled her working eye at his threat, she heard worse when she first made it as a guard. "Let's hope so. Third strike will do that. Judge giving him the death penalty would be mercy. I think the looney bin would be a better fit. But that's not my call, that's up to the courts."

She took the records from her fellow officer, reading them through as she heard Amelia call out to her. "Your rights have been read, nurse. Don't make it harder for yourself than it already is. If you were really helping, you wouldn't be causing this kind of damage. We're Monsters, not monsters."

She saw the records of who she was married to along with the connections to her best friend, "...Bring her to the station for questioning. Run a test on Fell Creep on her. Keep her at the station cells until results come back or her bond gets paid. Whichever comes first. Mayor's going to have fun with the paperwork on this one."

Undyne and Verri had gotten together to create a test that can catch if a monster had gotten "Fell Creep". The Queen Monster had figured something like that could arise as more and more monsters from Fell were coming into the surface, althought it was rather rare. Still the need for a precaution if something arised was needed, so the test was made and an ongoing therapy created to control the creep until Swap born monsters could learn to resist the residual dark magic and fell magic that was traced in Fell monsters.

She stated walking away to take care of other things, like surpervise police officers loading staff to cars to be carried to the station. Maruis's truck would head straight to the human city prison for better holding arragements since the local station catered more to monsters.

Wingdin sat in the seat beside the powered down Napstaton, and she set about adjusting his jacket, and she looked for his hat. Finding one of Kryssie's hats in the floorboard, she gently pulled it over Napsta's white hair.

Cancey blinked a bit and babbled happily, waving her little toy slightly. She was a purple flamed little baby, her flamed wispy hair curling and twisting much like her Mama Cicily's snake-like hair. Upon closer inspection it could be seen she was a 'flaming gorgon' part gorgon like her Mama and part flame elemental like her Mere.

Amelia listened to Alphys and she looked down to the floor, as she was hauled to her feet. "But...but I was helping! I was helping them!"

The other officers shook their heads as they took her into the police cruiser. The Aaron came over to Alphys, and she sighed. "... She's cracking mentally, Alphys. These Fells...they're infecting us. I told you them coming over wasn't good..."

"Just sit back and relax, Wingdin. We'll get home soon. I promise. You wanna stop by anywhere before then? We can go grab some food or something." Vera figured she had a long day, least she could do was treat her.

She would smile at little Cancey, "Heh...like your toy there, Cancey? Real nice huh? You're gunna be getting home too. Grandpa's gunna be so happy to see you~"

Alphys shook her head, "We had some of these Fells come in 10 years ago. So far we've only had 3 cases of Fell Creep within those 10 years. They're not that bad. Plus, it's not in my hands whether or not they get allowed here. Mayor, his boss, and the Queen of Fell are the ones in charge of that. Best we can do is handle the ones who have it and work on 'em when they show up."

She started heading off to check on Paps and Sansy, hoping those two were fairing better.

Wingdin lightly leaned against Napstaton, and looked to Vera curiously. "...Stop by? I...no, no...I am doing okay, Vera..." She smiled softly, and adjusted Napstaton's jacket once again.

Cancey babbled, and she gnawed on the toy; her little legs kicking softly. Her tiny flamed snake hair let out teeny cute hisses, them aimlessly moving about on her head; barely visible due to being still whispy and short on her head.

Sicily gently rubbed her father-in-law's shoulder, gazing to him through her glasses worriedly. "Pere Grillby, the wind has died down some; how about we bring you out to the car now..."

Grillby was still giving those that were left a few of his pastries, even as a weak elderly flame; he just wanted to best for his favorite companions and friends. "Shhh, ma chere...there are still more that are hungry..."

He was mumbling in his native language of French; handing out the last few of his pastries, till his favorite was left. {My love...it seems I am left with just your favorite thing, hmm?}

As he sat in the wheelchair, his finger traced around the little pastry; and he sadly chuckled. It was a Raspberry Fig garden tart. One that Pyre had created. Pyre...how he missed his wife so. Pushing the pastry closer to the edge of his table, he closed his eyes, and leaned back against the wheelchair. Just moments before he was hunched over the tray table that sat on his wheelchair.

Fuku watched her Pere, and she gently started to push his wheelchair towards the blasted area in the wall, so they could leave to get into Vera's van. She saw how he just gazed at the little pastry, his white eyes cast downwards; his mouth having since disappeared. Sicily followed beside her wife, and worriedly watched her father-in-law; adjusting her dark sunglasses.

Aaron sighed, running her hands through her black hair; her muscles flexing as she pulled it back into a bun once more. Tugging on her sleeveless uniform; she glanced to Alphys. "Of course, Captain. I'm ready to flex all over these crazy Fells, but...do we even know how this Creep even began? There's got to be a deeper reasoning why it's only been three cases in the past ten years!"

Seeing that Alphys went to go check up on Sansy and Paps; she grinned, deciding to follow her Captain. Guardsman Aster was always a riot from what she remembered.

Paps was merely leaning back on his tail, seemingly nearly sleeping upright; but he was quietly watching them all through mostly lidded sockets. Sansy however, was marching back and forth in a tiny pathway of his own devising, mumbling to himself in Hands as he tried to figure out what went wrong here, and where it all began that this place started to hurt the elderly patients.

"Alright. We'll get you both home soon." Vera assured and played with little Cancey until she saw Sicily and Fuku bring over Grillby.

She headed over to help them up to her family, "Go ahead and relax. I'll drop you guys home first. Need anything on the way there?"

"Not yet. I know Undyne and the Queen are working on it. But can't hurt to ask 'em." Alphys shrugged as she got over to Sansy and Paps. Least she was happy to see them.

"Hey, long time no talk you two. Though, wish we got together in better circumstances. How's it going, punks?" She chuckled a bit, least they didn't change much.

Fuku helped her Pere into the car, and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "There we go Pere...I'll wrap up the pastry for you, okay?" She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small storage container; and she packed up the little fancy pastry easily; setting it into Grillby's lap. His thin legs were slightly oddly positioned, having recently been unable to move his legs due to an injury from the home.

Grillby didn't really respond much, but he clutched onto the boxed pastry tiredly. "...C-Can we go see Mylene please?" His voice was weak and wavering as he spoke, looking to Vera.

Paps opened his sockets a bit more, and softly chuckled as he stood more upright. "got that right, as for how it's going uh..."

Sansy came running over to Alphys, nearly jumping in place. He had gotten dressed in his full battle suit, and was raring for action; having drank an energy drink on the way over while speeding in his mini bus. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS PLACE!? I HAD THOUGHT THIS WAS A GREAT PLACE FOR MAMA, AND NOW SHE WAS TAKEN BACK HERE AGAIN, AND WE COME HERE TO FIND ALL OF THIS!? THIS PLACE DESERVES TO BE RIPPED APART, BURNED TO THE GROUND, AND UTTERLY DESTROYED!"

Paps just looked to his brother, and shrugged. "...for once i gotta agree with ya bro. this place should've been shut down years ago...i honestly wonder just how many...were lost, before we came to save them...but uh, as for the elderly residents, we've inspected all the rooms. but uh, al, did you catch what the tv said though?"

"i helped your father-in-law." He shook his head, and sighed. "what does that even mean?"

Vera got back to the driver's seat. She clicked herself in as she heard Grillby's request, "Oh...sure. We can see her. She's back at Wingdin's and Dr. Brewer's home. We're heading there now."

With everyone seated, she'd drive them over to the Aster-Brewer residence.

"Easy Sans. On your guard!" She commanded in her Royal Guard voice before laughing, "I'll give ya that though, this place suuuuuucked!"

She turned back to serious once Papyrus mentioned what Amelia had yelled out, "Not sure. Maybe Undyne would know. She never really talked much about her parents. Then again, I never asked. You know i don't talk about mine."

Alphys was essentially left abandoned by her parents, couldn't fully support having a third mouth to feed, so she grew up on the streets until she was adopted in by Callie. Ever since then, she had full resentment of her parents and didn't bother finding them again once she grew older.

Grillby watched as the houses passed by, and Wingdin leaned over; patting Grillby's hand softly. "Our children promised us, they take care of us, old friend..." He smiled a bit, holding Wingdin's hand gently.

Sans nodded stiffly, and saluted Alphys; before attempting to relax some. He was probably going to have to go and spar with all three of his triplets when he got back home to burn off the energy. "OF COURSE, CAPTAIN ALPHYS!"

Paps sighed, and shrugged. "heh, yeh, me and her; two peas in a pod i guess. but, it's whatever...and yeh, i know 'bout yer 'rents. still torn up ya went through that..."

"but i know it just makes you a damn cool mom though, how's axel doin lately? heard he's in preschool, and he's catchin up to his big sister too!" Paps grinned brightly.

As the police officers were rounding up the last of the nurses and attendants; a moderately sized, white furred dog with a red collar came trotting up to the parking lot, and started wandering around the area slowly. While the dog came around the side of the building; a little cigar was in the dog's maw, a thin trail of smoke leading from it as it lounged on the front porch lazily.

They'd reach the house soon enough, Vera would park the van nearby and go to help Grillby out first before helping Wingdin and the still passed out Napstaton.

"Z! Brewster! Hey! We're here!" Vera called as he tried to help drag Napsta out. She ended up just using her magic to fully carry him out since he was so heavy.

"Yeah...eh...screw 'em! I came and did just fine! Callie's been a better parent to me than anyone else. Angel watch her soul..." Alphys smiled, more than proud of her family. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she remembered Callie. Woman passed away about a year and a half ago, but at least went peacefully.

Her smile would come back at the mention of her kids, "Yeah he did! Axel's doing good! So far he really likes recess and Michiru's doing really good! She's got her Mom's smarts!"

She'd hear her talkie go off, taking a moment to answer it, "Officer Alphys here. Uh huh...yeah. I'll be there soon. Over and out." She hung it up and looked to the brothers, "I've gotta get going. They just finished rounding everyone up and I have to start questioning and reports. It's almost like I never left the guard. I'll catch you guys later, yeah?"

Fuku helped her Pere into the house, and parked him by the couch; while Sicily got their daughter Cancey out from the car seat. Wingdin followed behind Vera as she carried Napstaton in her magic.

Cupcake heard Vera calling out, and he came out from the house; a bright and somehow scared, wavering smile across his face; as he ran as quickly as he could to Wingdin's side, and he hugged her lovingly. "Oh! Oh my dear, I am so terribly sorry for what happened! Did they hurt you any that we couldn't see? I've not seen you go into the rafters since you'd thought that Meaux had come..."

Paps nodded slightly, and smirked a bit. "great...heh, axel sounds like my boy roxie..." He quieted down as he noticed Alphys answering her radio. "...heh, go on. me and my bro got it like always. sometimes...i feel like i ain't left my job neither. i'll be assisting with the mayor and verri with this whole...fell creep thing. and hey, drop me a line if 'dyne needs mami or papi for help on it too, hmm?"

Sansy waved Alphys off, and smiled as he watched her head off. He sighed quietly, and then headed off to his minivan; taking the most stable of the elderly residents to another facility that would accept them all.

Paps stood in the by then empty eldercare home, and he sighed. "...damn shame. i'd have loved to see how the inside of a tv works today..." He then headed back home by a shortcut, and he settled himself into his desk chair and pulled out his current journal, writing down what happened that day for his own records.

i wonder if perhaps after everything that occurred today, should i contact my sibling and see if they would perform a reset for me? it would be the first time i'd requested one myself. but what good would that even do? we would have no records, and even if we just kept mama from the facility...what about her friends? He paused, setting his pen to the side for a moment.

...this is another sick game i had to play along with it seems. except instead of me and my bro as the pawns...it was mama. someone who never wanted to play the chess game in the first place... Closing his eyes, he heard the timer on the oven going off; it seemed Happy had been cooking something while he was gone for the children.

Leaving the book on the desk, he went to get what was cooking out from the oven, and then began to plate it up for everyone.

Zhara headed over with Harmony in her arms, "Is everyone okay?! What happened to Napsta! Baby!" She looked really scared seeing him in Vera's magic.

"Relax, Z. He's fine. Just out of batteries. We'll get him plugged in and settled down, alright? Keep that up and you're gunna spook Harmony." Vera sighed and brought Napstaton in to be settled on the couch to get him set up.

Zhara was going to answer when she noticed Grillby, "Oh my goodness...Grillby, how are you? I saw what happened! Are you feeling alright...?" She was torn to go be with her husband and help check on Grillby, but seeing her best friend take care of her husband helped ease her worries down.

Alphys waved off at the two and gave Paps a thumbs up as she drove off to the station. There was more work to be done.

Eb was heading down to go check on the oven when she saw her dad already doing it. She noticed the journal at the side and looked back at her dad. Her chance was there...

She slowly started sneaking over to go check on the book, doing her best to be quiet. He left it out in the open...she wasn't sure if it was one of those times that he meant to do it or not...but she wouldn't have another opportunity to do it.

Grillby looked up at Zhara, and a smile crossed his face. "Mylene...oh...oh it's Zhara, now I am so sorry. I am...here, mon petit doudou." His hands grasped the little box in his lap, and he gestured to the couch, a gentle smile on his face. "Ma fille brought over a lovely little treat, dearie...here you should have it."

After Napstaton was plugged in, Wingdin settled down beside him; and Cupcake gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Paps still had his back to the desk, plating out the roasted chicken; vegetables, and biscuits that Happy had put together for a single sheet pan meal. "...hmm, happ knows how to put together spiced chicken real good..."

He popped a chunk of chicken into his mouth, and hummed happily to himself; his tail lightly waving. Paps hadn't actually meant to leave his latest journal out, but he didn't know that Eb would be home at that point. After getting things ready, he then put the kettle on and started setting up mugs for tea to go with their meal.

Zhara gently smiled back, "Mylene is what family calls me. You are more than welcome to call me by my first name."

"Are you sure? You look starved...Least I can do is offer you something..." she still appreciated the gesture but looked worried for the older flame elemental.

Harmony let out a small squeaky yawn as she started waking up. She noticed Grillby and started tiredly babbling, wondering who was it but still not totally awake from her nap.

Eb took a read of the latest journal page, eyes widening at what she saw. "That's why he went off suddenly? And now he wants a reset...?" she thought to herself. Before she could look through the rest of it, she heard footsteps coming over.

In a slight of panic, she pocketed the new journal and teleported away just as Happy made their way over, "Eb? Sweetheart? Did you get the chicken out of the...Papy!"

They headed over the moment they saw their husband, "Is everything alright? I got worried...Especially seeing on the news. Something was going on at the elderly care center but news crews couldn't get passed the police barriers! Is Mama Wing okay...?" They were shaking like a leaf from all the anxiety, tears starting to form and ready to trail down from their panic.

Grillby chuckled softly, as he watched Zhara settle onto the couch beside him as he sat in the wheelchair. "Oh...is this your petit bebe?" He lifted his hand and gently caressed Harmony's cheek; smiling a bit.

Reaching back down to his lap, he opened up the treat box; revealing the Raspberry Fig Garden Tart. "Maybe they would adore a bit of Pyre's favorite treat, hmm?"

Fuku knelt down beside Grillby's wheelchair, a pained expression visible across her flickering face. "Pere, please...you must eat something..." She rubbed his thin upper arm, and a slight sizzling could be heard. "...you haven't really eaten since Mere..."

Paps nearly dropped the spatula, seeing how distraught his spouse looked. "oh crap, yeh...sorry for not texting ya, hapsta...kinda got uh, swept up in things over there. yeah, mama's alright now. they were uh...kinda rough with her emotionally, but not that bad physically today. i have a feeling though napsta and papa are gonna let us know soon enough...for now though, why don't we eat something, hmm?"

He held out a plate of the chicken, vegetables and roasted potatoes to Happy. "but everyone's alright now. i made sure of it. sansy came with me, and alphys is personally making sure things are good too."

Seeing how panicked they looked, he set the plate to the side, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "shhh...it'll be okay, my little squishy..." He murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to their cheek, his clawed fingers delicately wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"let's eat something, we'll all get calmed down, then maybe we can take the kids over to see mama?" Paps stated softly, as he nuzzled Happy's cheek, gently hurgling a bit, his half-lidded sockets gazing lovingly to his spouse and best friend.

"That's right. This is Harmony...my youngest. She has her Dad's looks and his lack of silence." She laughed a bit as Harmony let out squeaks up at Grillby's touch.

Zhara looked at the tart then back at Grillby, her smile still soft, "I'll try it...of course. But...a treat like this deserves to be shared. May I?"

She tried not to let Fuku's worry get to her as she carefully put Harmony in a soft hold in her wings. The little girl seemed to like being cradled like that and relaxed as Zhara broke the tart in half as best as she could. "Take one, monsieur...it was always better to share..."

Happy held onto Paps with a sniffle while they snuggled into his chest, "...O-Okay...I'm sorry..."

They seemed to feel a little better with the attention and the sound of his hurgling. They nuzzled him right back and placed a few kisses on his skull, doing their best to calm down. "I'll...I'll go get the kids..."

Grillby smiled softly, watching Zhara gently. Despite being rail-thin as he was, and bound to his wheelchair, he still had an air of dignity around him; his loving and caring manner still about him.

"Oui, mon doudou..." He gently picked up the half of the tart, and took a delicate bite from it, smiling to Zhara. "It is just how Pyre used to make them...I miss mon amour so much..."

After taking a bite of the tart, he set it back down; and his sights drew to Harmony. His glasses that he wore were thick enough they almost appeared to be swirled; due to them being tri-focals. {Such a beautiful baby...}

Fuku watched and gently pressed a kiss to Grillby's temple, smiling. {Yes, Papa; Harmony is so beautiful. Wouldn't you think Harmony would want to see her Uncle Grillbert still as she gets older? We know you miss Mama, but you must stay strong, stay lit for those who love you...what about Cancey? She needs her Grandpa...}

Paps nuzzled Happy back, and chuckled softly. "don't be sorry, happs...nyeheheh. you know I love you so much, dear...thank you for everything you do. sure, go get the kids, i'll get the food plated up, yeh?"

Back at the eldercare home, the lone white dog stayed on the porch of the now emptied facility. He laid back down, finishing his little cigar; as he watched some of the cars drive by. He wondered just how bad things could get when even his own other mother was kept in the facility despite what she'd told them. Shaking his head, he started to head out to just go wandering around like he did sometimes.

"She was a lovely woman, Oncle..." Zhara smiled and ate her half, enjoying the flavor.

"Merci. I'm thankful for her. But your daughter is right." Zhara put her half down as Harmony started squeaky cooing. She gently picked up Harmony from her wing and carried her in her arms again.

{I'd love for her and the twins to know you, Oncle. Your love is gone here...but not from your soul...I keep going for my family and for the memories...It gets a little easier everyday...} Zhara smiles sadly, knowing exactly what it felt to lose someone close. She at least held onto hope that her sister was happy for her.

Happy nodded and headed off to go find Roxie and Eb. Roxie wasn't too hard to find, he was throwing his laundry in the hamper like basket balls since Paps helped install a basket ball hoop over the basket, hoping that would inspire the boy to clean his room more. Working so far at least.

"Roxie baby...food is ready. You hungry? Oh...! You're cleaning your room! Very good job!" Happy smiled at seeing their little boy work.

"I'm doing good, Renny! Fooood!" He giggled before rushing off to go get food. Moment he saw his Papa, he picked up the pace to give him a hug, "HI PAPA! WHERE DID YOU GO?! FOOD?!" Little one was excitable as ever.

Grillby adjusted his glasses a bit, and chuckled softly. {It is hard, but I am trying my best...perhaps I should try to live for what I have, instead of what I have lost; like you are speaking of.}

He took off his glasses, setting them to the side; as he smiled at Zhara gently; leaning forward in his wheelchair. He gently pressed a kiss to Zhara's cheek, and nuzzled her cheek. "I will be happy to spend time with you and your family."

Paps chuckled softly, and rubbed Roxie's head lovingly. "eh, just went to go and help grandma with something...and yep, we got some food ready to eat, roxie-roller..."

He held out the plate to Roxie, and got his own plate, and Eb's plate; then he went upstairs to give Eb her plate. "hey, eb; ya want some grub?"

{It helps...I can vouch for that...} Zhara let out a small squeak when she was kissed.

"Thank you, Oncle..." she hugged him gently as best she could while Harmony started falling asleep again.

Napstaton started to come back online once he had enough charge to do so. He looked around in a small panic before realizing where he was, "...Did I do it? She okay?"

"Babe!" Zhara releases Grillby before rushing over to him, "Thank goodness...good job ya bucket of dolts! Yeah, you did it. You okay?" She gave him a few kisses and looked over at him to see if there was any damage.

"I'm alright. I'm good. Nothing like a little polish can't fix, ya know? I'm good babe, I swear!" He managed a chuckle before kissing her back.

"Mama doing okay? How the fuuuuuuu-udge did I get back here?" He stopped himself from cursing once he noticed his youngest child in his wife's arms. He did his best to keep PG around kids.

Roxie giggled and hugged him tight before going to his spot to eat. Kid loved food as much as he loved to play.

Eb noticed her dad come in and hid the journal under the blanket, "...dad...can i ask you something...? just...real quick before we eat...?"

Wingdin had been in the kitchen when Napstaton had rebooted, and she came into the living room, holding a glass of sweet tea in her hands, as she watched him closely. She looked nervous, and tired already; despite the day barely having even started. "...I carried you, Napstaton...you, eh, fell asleep in my arms while I carried you out of...of the bad place..."

"You...keep your promise. You found me, and saved me from the dark place..." She said softly as she came over and gently settled into the chair beside Napstaton.

Paps set her plate onto the nightstand, and with his tail; he snagged her desk chair and plopped himself into it. "sure ebrima. what'cha wanna talk about, hmm?"

He trailed his fork over the chopped vegetables and potatoes idly; his large round glasses sliding down a touch on his nasal ridge as he looked to his daughter curiously. "yanno i'm always free to talk, ebby..."

Napstaton looked over at Wingdin, looking relieved that she was okay. "Sorry Mama Wing...you shouldn't have done that...Glad you're okay..."

He had a weary smile on his face but it seemed to lessen as Zhara planted another kiss on his cheek, "You helped everyone else too. You did good, babe...you're a hero. I'm proud of you.."

"Let me get a look at those bruises Wingdin. I can get 'em healed a little more." Vera headed over to take care of her, healing magic at the ready.

Eb looked up at her dad, her usual laid back expression was replaced with a concerned and guilty look. She took out his journal from it's hiding place and handed it over to him, "...are you really going to ask them...? for the reset...?"

Wingdin gently nuzzled Napsta's cheek sweetly. Looking over to Vera, she nodded softly; and undid the top few buttons of her shirt. Along with the old bruises, was a smattering of new bruises along her upper arm bone and onto her collarbone from Maruis that day. "...Mhm...I got pushed onto the floor today...because I tried to feed Grillby some food..."

Paps set his plate down onto the desk behind him, and he took the journal from Eb. "...prying eyes, i should have known..." He chuckled softly, leaning back in the desk chair a bit, glancing over his own journal. Not many of the pages were written in just yet, only about halfway, but he'd been using it for the past three months.

"had a feeling you'd get inquisitive, which was why i let you read some of my old journals...you know of the resets, guess you are a chip off the old bone, nyeheheh.." He gently rubbed his arm where the tally marks laid. "...your auncle chara, they make a habit of saving every night at 7 pm. i've got about four hours before i make my final decision...but i don't really know if it's worth it. or if things would even be different...it's getting harder to see things from all the angles, when you're missing more than half the story..."

"your uncle comic, he worries about this too, with their frisk...but eh, as for that reset, i've never asked for one before, actually. i was...too scared to. didn't know if things would change, or if it would make a difference..." Paps sighed as he rubbed his chest idly. "...there were times where i wondered if i'd even see your ren again...terrified of what closing my eyes...for the last time would bring. unending darkness? eternal sleep? or just the same day, playing over and over like some demented hamster wheel..."

Napstaton smiled and just relaxed alongside Zhara and his baby girl. He gave his little girl a few kisses, earning more babbles and coos.

Vera sighed, "Well...you got out...we're getting some food...just relax." She started healing the old and new bruises as best she could.

"...sorry dad...i got curious and i just got reading...and i wanted to know more since it looked like there was a lot i was missing." She watched and listened to her dad, her look didn't seem to go away.

"...the violent runs...right...? i read about them...had nightmares about it...but...it's not gunna happen anymore right? auncle chara's not like...whatever that thing was, right?" She hadn't really seen much of Chara except a few times before. But with all the new info, she never really was sure if they could be trusted or not, so they wouldn't risk talking with them if she didn't need to.

Wingdin allowed herself to relax as well, watching Vera with her soft eyelights while she healed her. Grillby quietly was still eating more of the tart that sat on the tray.

Paps leaned forward a bit, and he hugged Eb lovingly. "no, no baby...it ain't gonna happen anymore. we made sure of that..."

He got up from the chair, after rubbing her back, and he took her hand. "c'mon, pumpkin; i'll show ya some of the journals that i made to never let you read...i guess you're old enough now."

Taking her with a shortcut, to the basement of their own house; he brought her behind a hidden doorway to a small room. There was four skinny bookshelves, lined with journals of varying sizes, and a few trinkets and momentos of his and Happy's life. "...what happened to auncle chara...was what i've termed a 'leeched soul'...they had, something controlling them. their eyes would turn red, and they weren't in control of themselves anymore..."

On the shelf was a soul container, that held a severely cracked red soul. "...this was the leech. it took up residence in chara's body, leeching onto their soul. a very...vengeful and curious creature...one that held no remorse for it's actions. it caused me so much issues...so much soulache...i lost so much, so often..."

He then wrapped his arms around Eb's shoulders, wrapping his tail protectively around her. "i would never let it happen anymore, ebrima...i fought things like this hundreds of times...and i'd do it all again, if it meant keeping you, your brother and your renny safe..."

His chest was practically burning as he held his daughter close to him; memories of injuries in past runs haunting him viciously. "...d-don't let go, ebby...promise me...you'll remember what you read, take it to heart...know what to do should history somehow repeat itself..."

Vera finished getting the old ones healed and the new ones to start looking better, but they still needed to heal with some time. "How you feeling? Any better?"

Zhara smiled and got up from her spot, "let me go make us something to eat...I know we're all probably hungry." Least she could do while everyone needed time to rest.

Eb nodded and headed off with him to see what he wanted to show her. She had no idea that the basement held so much more, her eyes widened in the surprsise. She listened more to her dad and nodded at the mention of Auncle Chara. Least that was cleared up...

It wouldn't fully hit her until she saw the soul itself...the thing that caused all of that suffering. She didn't mind that her dad held her so tight, but she kept staring at the cracked and broken soul, unsure of what to think except to lean against her dad, her own tail wrapping around one of his legs. "...i know you will...you did it before...i can do it too...promise..."

She managed a smile at him, "...not gunna let anyone hurt our family either..." she made that a strict promise for herself. She didn't need to have her dad shoulder this himself anymore, not if she help too.

Wingdin smiled happily, and nodded. "I am feeling so much betters, eh...um...thank you." It could be seen she was getting to a 'low point' of the day. She didn't recognize many of the others in the home, but they were sweet; so they had to be good she figured. Cupcake came over, and he gently performed a scan on Napstaton; and tutted softly.

"Going into your higher form, and it's been so long, you've got a partially stuck cannon now..." Cupcake muttered, as he pulled out his micro-electrical multi-tool; flipping to the correct tool, and began to tinker with Napstaton's arm; to help it to retract. "...and didn't Undyne tell you that you could always revert to your box form, to further conserve energy? You still have that ability. Even Hapstablook has that as well, despite they started off in the EX form..."

He got it fixed, and smiled to Napstaton; patting the man's cheek affectionately. "There we are son. Good as new. I'd have to double-check with Undyne and the old plans for you, but I believe you charge faster in your box form as well!"

Paps smiled back, and he held his daughter close. "...thank you, eb. this has to...sadly be our secret. your uncle red and uncle comic have dealt with it in their own timelines as well. and...actually, we were the most lucky, if that...tells you anything. our encounters with the leeched soul...were the most merciful, and honestly...quite possibly the tamest. your uncle comic had it the worst; but...it's hard to get any kind of real reaction out of your uncle red, so i truthfully don't know how bad it was for him..."

"they'll probably talk with you, if you wanted. but i'm the only one that i'm aware of that kept journals. it's a...a hold-over from when um...i was abused as a young child, and i knew that i needed to document things, so i knew that my version was correct...i still have those journals...they're down here too. but it's...nothing to do with resets. just...pain. suffering. loneliness...it's why, i try my best to be a wonderful father to you and roxie. no matter what...i'm always scared i'm going to get angry, or frustrated...and that i'd lash out...but...i couldn't ever see myself hurting you two." Paps nearly picked up Eb into his arms, carrying her backwards a few steps to an overstuffed recliner that sat in the basement.

There was a few chew and claw marks in the cushions, obviously well-worn and well-loved. Happy's stitchwork lined the chair in zig-zag patterns in an attempt to fix the recliner. He cuddled his daughter close to him, and sighed softly. "...i sat in this chair plenty of times, when i carried you, kiddo...i read you so many books...i'd play my saxophone for you too...i love you pumpkin."

"No problem. I'm just gunna make a quick call to Aqua, let her know things are good. I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket." Vera chuckled and headed to the front yard to call up Aqua.

Napstaton let out a nervous laugh as Cupcake worked and mentioned his box form. "Uh...yeah...she did...before...but uh...thing is Papa C..."

"He doesn't have that box form anymore, Dr. Brewer. He asked Undyne to get rid of it for him in the last upgrade he got. So it's just NEO and his EX form now." Zhara finished for him.

"I had big ideas for NEO! And the box form suuuucked! I didn't wanna go back to that! Not when I look rad like this!" Napstaton gestured to himself only to notice something else off, "Huh? This isn't my cap? Awww...I lost it!"

"Babe, you have a whole closet of hats that look like that one." Zhara gave her husband a look.

"But that was my favorite!"

"You said that about the tie dye one, the one with LED lights on it, and the 'winter special' cap too. And one cap that looks exactly like that but Nikki and Max wrote a squiggly #1 on it."

"I got a lot of favorite hats!"

Zhara rolled her eyes, her husband sometimes.

Eb nodded, knowing her dad had some issues back as a kid. Nothing in detail, Ren just said he had a hard childhood. She just managed a smile at him as he lifted her up to the recliner.

"...love you too, dad...for what it's worth...you're a pretty cool dad...glad i've got ya..." Eb snuggled up to her dad's gut, still her favorite spot to be, and started hurgling.

Aqua was watching the news, the back patio open so she could listen for the boys if they needed something. "Aloha, ku'uipo...is Hine alright!? I saw that dreadful old folk's home on the news! I still say Kane shouldn't have agreed with Getter...but...they're saying on the news that they found that six elderly residents dust was found in the rooms, and two elderly human bodies upon inspection!"

Cupcake's eyes halfway closed, and he chuckled. "Gracious, Napsta; I mean...you're lucky enough to have something such as upgrades that are even available to you. But I was not aware of your basic form having not been present anymore...my mistake, lad."

He sighed, still smiling. "At least everyone is healthy, present and accounted for it seems." Going to his piano, he settled down at the bench, and began to play a nice tune, something nice and light; yet jaunty seeming.

Wingdin gently patted his knee, smiling to him. "When you came to me, you had no hat. So I find hat, that would fit you, baby..." She gently ran her fingers through his white hair; adjusting it slightly in a loving manner.

Paps sighed happily as Eb snuggled up to his slightly fluffy gut; himself having certainly gained enough weight over the years that he more resembled his Papa then the string bean he'd used to be. Only made him more cuddly in his family's opinion.

The older white dog had gone all over the city like he usually did, and he stopped back in front of the eldercare facility, gazing at the by then emptied place. Shaking his head, he continued on down to Edge's house, where he knew his old man hid an observator in the basement. Going back to his normal form; he keyed in not for Queen Verri's personal device, which would have put him into a room that could be monitored easily...but rather he decided to see if the old device in the labs was still active.

It did work, and he was spat out onto his side, as it had been toppled; and into the abandoned lab. Changing back to his regular dog form; he then stored his clothing in his inventory (except his white boxer briefs, which blended into his fur) and he took off running out into the 'countryside' of Underfell. He was looking for an old friend of his. He knew that all the timelines tended to be interlinked sometimes, and he wondered if perhaps it was true there as well.

If it was, his old friend Vio could possibly get approved then.

"Hey, yeah! Wingdin's alright. Safe and sound. Had a few bruises on her but I got those healed up. I'm just chilling and waiting for Fuku and Sicily to want to get dropped off back home. Wait...seriously!? Well...we know who's gunna end up in jail now..." Vera groaned and leaned against the wall of the house, "Least Grillby and Wingdin are alright. Little worse for wear on Grillby but he's not doing too bad now."

"No worries. Just never mentioned it to anyone. Besides...that box form couldn't let me kiss my pretty wife~" Napsta winked over at Zhara. Zhara rolled her eyes again with a smile.

He did seem to relax at feeling Wingdin playing with his hair, "Oh, wondering where that hat came from. Heh...thanks Mama Wing. I'll just get a new one on when I get home." Harmony was still cooing up a storm, even when Napsta ended up taking her and started playing around, "Like your Rad Dad like this huh Harmony? Yeah?"

Zhara's smile wouldn't last long when she remembered something, "...Wait...after all this with the care center...and it might have already hit the news...wouldn't have Getter called by now to ask about Madam Wingdin?"

"Darlings? Where are you? Dinner's getting cold." Happy could be heard calling from the other room, looking for the two.

"...wanna go get food, dad? i dunno about you but..all this talk's making me hungry." Eb chuckled.

Aqua chuckled softly, and sighed, running her hands through her dreadlocks as she piled them into a high bun. "That's good to hear at least...I was so scared when I heard about it on the news...the kids are outside playing deepwater tag, and Kryssie's out with Riley; so none of them heard about it yet...how's Hine doing with her memory though?"

Cupcake smiled at his son's reaction; and he changed tempo to something a bit more soft for Harmony; as he felt his piano music had woken her up. He began to play a three-part harmony of a sweet song, utilizing an extra glove.

Wingdin gently brushed his hair a bit more with her fingertips; then she rubbed his arm, and leaned her skull against his shoulder easily. "My sweet boy saved me~" After the stress of the day, she was starting to get tired herself; her mind getting very cloudy by then.

Getter in fact had been trying to get ahold of someone. His son Tristan had messed with his cellphone however, changing the numbers by just a few digits, so he couldn't contact anyone but himself or his spouse. After a few tries, the old candytaur had gotten frustrated; having to get back to work by then. He just hoped his sister was alright.

What he didn't know what that Tristan had believed Wingdin to be deceased by then; and his full intention was to harm his father; to finally get access to the cafe and it's land. He started to go ahead with the second part of his plan; to start poisoning his father a bit faster than he already had been doing.

Paps grinned, and patted Eb's back. "'tibia' honest, i hope i wasn't too 'sternum' with ya back there, eb. but yeah, 'fore yer renny starts climbing the walls lets go eat."

He got up from the chair, easily supporting Eb in his arms. "...i'll always be here for you kiddo. your daddy loves you so damn much, and i want you to always know that." Going out from the hidden room, he then shortcut to where Happy was, and grinned lazily. "heya, happy...sorry, me and eb were just having some uh...daddy and daughter time, yanno?"

Red continued to make his way through the areas that he used to go through so often growing up; and he got to Snowdin. Seeing a fight break out, he snuggled down into the snow, tossing it onto himself so he would fully blend in as a snow poff for his own protection. He knew Mars would be furious knowing he'd snuck back home just for something stupid like this.

His working reddened eye watched the fight from his hiding place, and he saw the larger monster brutally kill the smaller one; then steal the gold and valuables from their dusted body. He sighed, keeping himself hidden. He had his children to get back to, he couldn't be stupid now.

After the monster had left, he then slunk his way around towards the back of Vio's cruddy old bar and grill. Another monster spotted him and figured it would be good to torture an old dog, by throwing a spear at his ass. He saw the dog door was still installed, and he grinned, running for it as he avoided getting speared through.

Tumbling onto the floor, he shook his head, looking around. The place was empty, and he first went to behind the bar; where Vio normally would sit between helping customers. There was a note on the floor. Opening it with a swipe of his paw, he sighed, shaking his head, as he turned to leave after grabbing some bottles of mustard and triple-strength vodka to store in his inventory.

The note read [Whoever reads this...take what you want. I have nothing left. Despite things changing in my life, nothing truly has changed. Denied again, there's no reason to stay.]

Red had wiped out the bar of what he could carry in his expanded inventory, then he slowly went out through the dog door one last time. His trek back home was slow and tiring. He knew he would probably get in a shitload of trouble from Mars over all of this.

"She doesn't remember my name. I know that much. After everything that happened? I'm not surprised if she doesn't remember much else. Was a lot of stress, but she's okay. I'll bug Brewster right now to give Getter a call. Talk to ya later, okay? Love ya." Vera hung up and headed back inside the house to go speak with Cupcake.

"Hey, Doc Brewster. Can I bug you for a second?" She tapped at his shoulder, "I think we should call Getter. He hasn't said anything until now...maybe we should approach him..."

Harmony seemed more than happy with playing with her daddy and listening to Cupcake's piano skills. "Go to sleep, Mama Wing. I gotcha." Napstaton managed a free hand to hold her close so she could rest up. Zhara had since moved to go and talk with Grillby and Fuku while they were still around. She'd wanted to properly catch up with the two.

"it's cool, dad. yeah. love ya too...always. come on, grub's waiting." Eb chuckled and let her dad carry her again, seeming comfortable with it all.

"Oh, sorry...should I have brought dinner over?" Happy felt bad that they seemed to ruin that.

"we're good, ren. no worries. i'm starved though." Eb waved lazily from her dad's hold as she teleported down and onto her normal seat. Happy took the oppertunity to get close to Paps and kiss him lovingly before pulling him torwards the table.

Mars was pacing around the house, wondering where the hell her husband went. "He left to go buy milk and cigars hours ago! How the hell does it take that long to grab milk and cigars?!" She complained as she sat in the livingroom.

"Think something happpened, Ma?" Julia wasn't sure what to think.

"No...dad's pretty strong, plus i'd hear him howling." Jackson assured as he flipped through the channels.

Crimson rolled their eyes as the stretched over the couch top, "told ya one of us should have gone...probably eating all the bacon jerky in the aisle or playing with squeaky toys again..."

"That only happened once and the store knows to keep your dad away from the jerky." Mars assured and rubbed her swollen stomach, "But if that's the case, I'm kicking his ass to the dog house for the night!"

Cupcake continued to play, as he glanced up at Vera from his seat at the piano. He sighed and nodded, soon his third glove went back to his pocket; and he paused in playing. "Of course Vera...I've still got his number..."

He pulled out his cellphone and called it. Curiously enough, he got Tristan on the line. "Oh w-well hello there, Tristan; it's been awhile since I've seen you lad...could I um...speak with your father for a bit p-perhaps?"

Tristan frowned, as he glared at the phone, while he was formulating the poison to put into the liquid center chocolates for his father. "...No. He's not available, Dr. Brewer. He's at my...his...the cafe. He's busy. I'll let him know that you called."

Cupcake then looked at his phone as Tristan abruptly hung up on him. "...Well. Such a rude young man, I swear..."

Paps let himself get pulled towards the table, after enjoying the loving kisses from his spouse. "i love ya my pink squish~"

Red had actually remembered to stop at the store for milk, a large package of bacon jerky and he carried a box of his little cigars he liked in his mouth; then he finally got back through the dog door and slumped onto the floor, exhausted.

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all. Looks like I'm making a trip over there. You coming?" Vera started to head out, not wanting to leave this alone for a second longer, "Z? Mind taking Fuku and the rest back home for me? I'm gunna step out for a minute."

"Oh? Alright. That's fine. Stay safe okay." Zhara nodded and decided to keep talking with Grillby for the meanwhile. She could take them home, wasn't too much of a problem.

"Love you too, honey gator.." Happy giggled and gave him one last kiss before going to sit down to eat dinner. Roxie was already making work of his plate and shoving roasted veggies in his mouth while Eb took her time to enjoy the chicken.

"slow down, roxie road. you're gunna choke if ya keep that up." Eb warned her brother who just swallowed the last of veggies in his mouth. "YUMMY!"

Mars got up from her spot and gave a muffled growl, "Where the hell have you been? Did all the milk in the store run out or something?" She would have picked him up, but she really couldn't with her condition.

Cupcake immediately nodded, grabbing his cane from beside the piano and following behind Vera. "Of course, Vera...I'm right behind you."

Grillby smiled softly, as he patted Zhara's hand. In front of him was a nice meal that he was eating slowly; as well as a can of butane he was sipping on. His curled flame hair already looked much brighter and more vibrant after eating some.

Paps had settled down, and speared a piece of his chicken; chuckling at Roxie's eating habits. "your sis is right, roxie...slow your roll a bit; it ain't gonna run away from ya..."

Red stood up from where he'd slumped on the floor, and he shook his body aggressively; bottles upon bottles of Vio's handmade liquors seemingly 'appearing' on the floor, safely on their sides. Along with multitudes of homemade mustard as well, which went rolling as they were cylindrical bottles. Glaring up at Mars, he bared his teeth as he spoke; his golden tooth glinting in the living room lamplight.

"naw, but something else fuckin' ran outta time; and it was too late for alla them! i fuckin busted my ass to get shit working...and for...for what? for nothing!" He growled out, as he then went running off to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

He changed to his chihuahua form, and curled up inside the closet. Pulling out the same note, he spread it out with his tiny paws, and looked over it closely.

"...why couldn't you fuckin' wait, vio...why didn't ya wait for me to try to help you...always helpin' me and papy out when ya could...couldn't even help you. hell i'm only here 'cuz o' mars...w-what if i wasn't married to her...verri wouldn't have let me through..." He started to whimper, curling up tightly underneath the blanket, as tears formed in his eyes.

"...i'd just be that goat fuckers toy still..." His tail curled closer between his legs, and he let out a tiny muffled and pained howl.

Vera waited up for Cupcake and helped him into the van before driving off towards the cafe. No way she was going to let this go without some answers. She'd get to the cafe soon enough.

Zhara smiled back and gently placed her other hand on his, happy to stick around, "Remind me one of these days to have you visit Mama and Papa. I think they've love to see how you've been doing." Zhara's parents had been living with her father's side of the family. She and Napstaton had offered to house them in the past, but her father wanted to stay close to his side and her mother didn't want to act as a burden. But she made visits over and the twins saw them often enough for bonding.

Mars was going to yell at him as she saw the bottles, but Red beat her to it first. She thought they might have been from the store and figured Red had used their money to buy all of them, but looking at them closely, they were all from Grillby's back in Fell. By the time she was going to call out Red, he had gone off and slammed the door to the bedroom.

"...Julie...Jackson...can you take all these and put them on the kitchen table? Don't try and do anything else with 'em...I'll be right back..." Mars sighed and started to walk away.

"heh...let me take a taste of 'em! Always wanted to try the adult stuff!" Crimes started laughing but stopped once a beanbag of something was thrown at their face by their brother. "oww! fuck you! i was jo-..." in almost an instant as Crimes sniffed it and went wide eyed. A moment later, they turned into their cat form and stuffed their face into it, purring the entire way.

"That'll shut 'em up for a while." Jackson smirked before going to help his sister pick up the bottles. He always kept a few catnip toys on him in case he needed to get Crimes to chill out for a few hours. Worked every time.

Mars took the opportunity to go over to their bedroom to check on Red. She heard some of his mufflings through the door and sighed, "...Red...Sans? I'm coming in babe..." she slowly opened the door and came in, closing it right behind her before she went over to sit by the closet.

"...babe...talk to me. What happened?"she started petting the lump under the blanket, her tail carefully hugging around him.

Cupcake came into the cafe, and he looked around a few moments when he saw Getter bringing out a tray of lunch platters. "Getter! A word with you please?"

Getter set the platters down and nodded. His usually vibrant pink face appeared a bit sunken in, his white hair usually in a high bun was dull and straw-like. Overall he looked almost sickly and weakened.

"Na, Caddy, what's goin on 'ere? Ev'ryting alright wit Wingy? I heard of sometin wit an old folks home on da news...dat ain't been where I takin her is it?" Getter asked of Cupcake, his hands clasped worriedly together.

Cupcake sighed, nodding his head slightly. "I'm afraid so, Getter. Did you know anything about what this place was doing to the residents?"

"No. I promise ya tat. I don't know nuthin what they been doing, I thought it was on ta up-an-up...but don't seem like it. Dat's where Tristan wantin ta put me when I can't do nuthin no more..." Getter mentioned quietly.

Tristan came into the cafe, his back hooves clicking slightly on the tiled floor. He was mostly a candytaur like his father, but he also had horse monster in him, as his mother was one. "Papa..."

He held a box of chocolates in his hand, ready to give to Getter.

Red came out a little from under the blanket, his working eyelight large and wide, quietly whining and whimpering. With his tiny paws, he scooted over the note.

"...i tried to save him...i thought telling him would be easier... and all i've got left of him is a shitton of liquor and a box of my favorite little cigars..." Red whined out quietly. "...he said he nothing left...he had probably figured he wouldn't live this long anyways..."

"then i should have got them...they could have survived...then i started thinking about myself, and i don't really deserve none of this..." Red spoke, looking to Mars. "...what if i wasn't married to you? what would that have even done?"

Vera looked ready to throw hands the moment she came into the cafe. But her anger disappated when she saw Getter. That was...not normal...she knew that for a fact.

"Wingdin's been fine. Napstaton and the boys saved her and she's doing fine now. She came out with just some spooks and a few bruises, but I took care of those." Vera assured before listening to Getter. She managed to catch that last bit though of Tristan wanting to put him there.

Moment she saw Tristan, though she had no idea who he was though she had a feeling, "You...you don't happen to be Tristan...are you...?" Her tail flicked in suspicion...and waiting... Part of Jonathan's influence on her.

Mars took the note and read it, her hold on Red didn't stop even when she finished reading. "Sans...baby...don't say that..."

She gently picked him and the blanket up into her arms and held him tight, "Don't need to be talking like that...you deserve happiness too, Red Ruff...you deserve a lot of this...if you weren't married to me...I'd still vouch your ass up here...you helped take that bastard down...you've been with me all these years...you gotta family who loves you...and I love you."

She gave him a few kisses on his head and rubbed his back, "Listen to me...I don't think there's anything you could have done...my sister ain't the only one saying no to people back in Fell. I know she's working her ass to get as many people as approved as she can...humans up here...? They're scared as fuck of us...hell...monsters here are scared as fuck of us...but she's working on getting people through...just the other end ain't doing the same. You couldn't have done anymore, babe...you did everything you needed ta..."

She was heart broken to hear Vio had given up just like that, she would have loved to help him. She ended up did talking to her sister about it. But...she remembred what she had said. It was a slow and laborious process...and one Verri was trying to hard to help vouch for monsters of their world, but sometimes it was hard to work with fear.

Getter smiled a bit, hearing about Wingdin being alright. "Tat's good ta hear 'bout Wing...real glad she's a'right..." He saw his eldest son, and chuckled quietly.

Tristan smiled graciously, pushing his dark brown hair behind his equine ears. As his hand crossed his eyes, he swallowed back the angered feeling knowing that Wingdin was still alive. "Yes...I am he, ma'am. I just came to bring my Papa something he'd forgotten at home. The little chocolates that he usually has with his lunch. Now, Papa; why don't I take care of your customers, then you can relax with some of...Aunt Wingdin's family?"

Getter nodded, as he carefully stepped forward a bit; taking the box of chocolates from Tristan. "A'right, a'right...go'on an fix tha customers then. Summa them got orders comin' out; summa them got tings ta go fer takeout. Jus' ask 'em, they tell ya, yah?" He then gestured for Cupcake and Vera to follow him to a back room they rarely used unless it was rented for a party.

Heading over to a medium-sized table, with a few notebooks on it, he settled himself down onto a cushion on the floor. With his four legs, he would fold his legs much like a horse or cow would. Across the table was a few chairs for company. "Sorry it tain't much, but it's what we got back 'yere."

Back at Red's house, he laid on his wife's swollen stomach and whined softly. "...i know...i know...i only...i went back, cuz here that fruitcake's pyre had passed, so's i thought...maybe his did too..."

"...thought he could use some support anyways, and...and jus' maybe...he could come here finally, be with his daughter..." Red closed his eyes, and he sighed tiredly. "...got to the bar, and well...the dog door was opened, but no one was home. found the note...then i just went fuck it, and took as much as i could carry of his liquor and mustard..."

Looking up at Mars, his expression already showing how tired he felt. "...got another case of fell creep goin' on too...dunno how much my 'rents knew of it...but apparently the head nurse caught a case of fell creep. you know i'm gonna get roped into that...i mean, it's why we live in little fell over here, to try to help keep the corruption down..."

Vera let out a small growl at Tristan, if looks could kill, she'd be wanting to murder Tristan. "You and I though...? I wanna talk later..." she hissed out at him before following Getter to the back room.

Once they got there, she shrugged and sat on a chair, "Alright...let's talk...because I honestly have too many damn questions."

Mars kept petting him gently as he talked, "...'m sorry, Sans...I know he was a good friend..."

"Great...more of that...they'd probably won't tell us if they did know. I'm worried about how much shit my sister is going to get in over this...we live here for a damn reason...and shit like this still happens..." Mars sighed.

"Maybe we could ask 'em...see if there's something we can do...or help with. I still have my license to make meds...gotta be worth something, right?" Least she figured she could try to solve one problem. Only thing was that she couldn't make any medication with her being pregnant. Would still be a while before she could.

Tristan nodded, before he pulled his hair into a ponytail; then donning an apron. He watched Vera as she headed to the back room with his father; and he chuckled softly. "Of course, ma'am...I'll be glad to."

Getter smiled softly to Vera, nodding gently. "O'course, eh...Vee want'tit? Been 'while since I saw yeh. But what'cha wantin' ta ask me 'bout, chile?"

Cupcake nervously drummed his fingers on his cane as he settled into the seat beside Vera. "I think...what we need to talk about first, is how you even got that idea for the eldercare home. You of all people, I know your history, Getter...and what Wingdin saved you from so long ago...but...why there?"

Getter had picked up the lunchbox, and set down his food onto the table. Rolling up his sleeves; it revealed the old, slightly weathered tattoo of the Delta Runes, a previously powerful gang that went against the Royal Family years previously. "...Don't be tellin' me ma own history, Caddy. Na, na, I know where I been, an' I know where I goin'..."

He gestured to Vera, and chuckled softly. "An' I know ye, too. Yer Johnny's girl, ain't ye? One time...he 'rested me, 'tis was long 'afore I knew Wingy, though...he talked 'bout how life wasn't jus...fightin' an' harmin' othas. He knew I wasn't wantin' ta hurt othas...I was jus' tryin' ta scrape on by. He bailed me outta the pokey tat day. I started tryin' ta do bettah afta tat. It was hard, but 'ten 'bout eh...ten years on, met Wing. We 'came best pals afta tat."

Popping one of the chocolates into his mouth, he smiled softly; looking to Vera. "Would'ja wanta share some'tin ta eat, Vee?" His lunch was a nice meal of jerked pork meat buns, roasted plantains, and poke salad.

"yeah, i guess we could do that...sounds like a plan..." Red nodded softly, nuzzling her hand as Mars petted him gently. "...dunno if verri is gonna get in shit, i mean...i've talked with the mayor a couple of times...he's pretty laid back usually..."

Punyabrata Ucher was pacing in his office, shaking his head as he looked to the paperwork on his desk. The long-time mayor of Jacksonville was nearly fifty years old, and it showed on the previously skinny South Asian Indian. He had a slight gut now; and his long black hair had since turned pure white from stress. He sighed, picking up the phone to text Napstaton.

(picture of the piles of paperwork on his desk) [Napsta, could you come by the office today? I need speak with you about this 'Fell Creep' that's been occurring. I've already contacted the Queen of Underfell as well and the Captain of the Monster Police.]

Vera sat at the table, shrugging, "Vera...but...close enough."

She didn't really know what to feel when he told the story of her dad. Vera looked over at the food and shook her head, "I'm not hungry...thanks. And honestly.. I rather be knowing what the hell was the idea with putting her in that place anyway?" She still didn't look too happy.

She flicked a chocolate off the table and to the floor just to prove that she didn't care for food. She wanted justice.

"Guess we'll see soon. For now...come stay with me and the cubs...we want ya, baby." Mars kissed his head again before slowly getting herself to stand up.

Napstaton noticed the text and looked over at it, "Aww man...seriously?"

"What's wrong, babe?" Zhara looked over at him worriedly.

"Text from Punya. He wants to talk about Fell Creep and stuff. I don't know why he talks to me about it. I do more publicity, not politics." Napsta sighed and started texting Sansy to help. He knew his bro in law understood more of the politics stuff and could at least help him out.

[Sansy! Broski! I need you to come with me to the Mayor's for a sec! You busy?]

"You do pretty good for what you can help with, Half note. You want me to go?" Zhara was about to get up from the couch but Napsta stopped her.

"I got it, sugarwings. You sit and chill out, alright? I'll be back later." Napstaton assured and started heading out.

Queen Verri was making her way towards the Mayor's office already, the warp prepared for her in Bitter and Edge's house was open and ready to go.

Getter sighed, watching as Vera flicked a chocolate off of the table; as the liquid filled confection broke in half. Caramel started to leak onto the floor. It smelled a bit odd however, as the caramel began to puddle out.

"Well, Wing...she started ta 'aving problems wit orders, and forgettin' so much...Caddy 'dere, we talked an' figured tat lettin' her go to a home durin' ta day...it be safer fer 'er, and Caddy an' I get a...well, a break..." Getter seemed embarrassed as he admitted things. "...we both love 'er, in our own ways...an Tristan had 'elped me ta pick out a place..."

He coughed deeply, covering his mouth with a handkerchief he had gotten from his apron pocket. His pink scaly skin looked a bit paler then. "...Tristan...ma boy, why did 'e pick sucha place..."

Cupcake leaned slightly over in the chair, looking to the chocolate curiously. Getting up from the chair, he went over and carefully knelt down, having grabbed a spoon from the table. Gently, he picked up the broken chocolate along with the caramel as well. "Vera...we should perhaps get these tested..."

Taking the box of caramel chocolates from Getter, he poured the remains of the chocolate into one of the spots. Only one more whole chocolate remained, as Getter had eaten two of the four already.

Red nodded as he was put onto the ground; and he headed into the living room. He leapt up onto the couch where Jackson and Julia sat and he snuggled between his kids. Looking to the side, he saw Crimes in their kitten form; face pushed into the pillow catnip toy.

Sansy got the text from Napstaton; and he chuckled, as he'd sat in his minivan after dropping off the elderly patients. [OF COURSE, BROTHER NAPSTA! I'LL BE RIGHT ON MY WAY!] He then started up the minivan, heading to the Mayor's office.

Punyabrata sat in his office, and sighed, shaking his head. "...Another case of Fell Creep...another monster twisted...how...how can this go on? There has to be a way to contain the Fell Corruption..."

He sighed, getting a cigarette from his case and lighting it up. "Glory-girl...can you let me know when the others get here?"

Gloria had been seated at the couch in the other room of his offices; doing some of her homework. She was just a couple of years younger than Kryssie, her long chestnut brown hair in dual braids; her soft green eyes gazing to the door where her father's office sat. "Sure, Dad!"

Vera smelled the air and looked over at the chocolates with Cupcake. "So he did chose the place...looks like I know who I'm lookin' at next."

Vera took a look at the chocolate and set it away from Getter, noting how different he looked, "I don't think we need to test 'em...I know that look anywhere..." it was the same look that her father had as she watched him slowly die.

She cut the remaining chocolate with a claw letting the caramel ooze out along with the smell, "Those chocolates taste funny to you, Getter? The caramel looks fresh...but that shit reeks of death."

Mars would join his side and sit by them all, smiling softly as they watched TV. Julia was lightly petting her dad while Jackson looked ready to fall asleep. Crimes was in kitty heaven with their face in the pillow toy,

Mars would get a text from Verri a minute later, "Huh...my sister's here. Called it. Looks like she's gunna drag over Papi too so they can get through this whole Fell Creep thing."

Napstaton would reach the Mayor's office a bit later, lucky that he kept the flying mechanics in his legs. He waited by the front of the house where Punyabrata was, not wanting to go in there without Sans.

Getter tilted his head curiously for a moment, looking to the chocolates. "Eh...ain't been able ta taste much most o' me life...old injury from tha gangs. Got a flamin' coal spear down me throat when I was a young man...'tis why Wingy usually would be testin' tings fer ta cafe, an' not me."

Cupcake frowned, having smelled the caramel filling as well. When Vera split the remaining chocolate, he covered his face where he would have a nose with his glove. "My word, that is atrocious...it smells like rotted dairy and vegetables..."

Red looked quite happy as he laid by his cubs and his wife; his tail lightly wagging in happiness. His tail stopped for a moment, as he thought about Vio and how he was going to tell Fuku and Sicily about this...he could deal with that another day he figured. "eh, pops can deal with it fer now. i'm fuckin' resting..."

Edge had long since been trying to figure out just why the Fell Creep was going on and why; and at the moment he was walking with Verri to the Mayor's office. "Considering we only had three cases, and this is the fourth one; there's gotta be some kind of...connection with them all..." He gently waved his cigar as he spoke; and sighed.

Sans soon pulled up into the driveway, and got out from the minivan. "There you are Napstaton...I got here as soon as I could!"

Gloria grinned as she opened the front door. "Hiya! Uncle Sansy, Uncle Toaster~ Dad's inside...so where's Queen Verri and your Papi?" She ran her fingers along one of her braids, and giggled.

Vera's nose also scrunched up, but she sniffed at it regardless. "Ugh...that's right. But I know exactly one thing that could be because of that. The witch used to grow this shit as a pest repellent but dad got her to stop when it started affecting me and Darren too whenever we ate veggies from the garden! We were slowly dying of poisoning without us knowing it. I think now is more the time to talk to the brat..."

Vera's claw still had the poisoned caramel on it, but she never retracted it back. "Tristan's got a lot to fucking talk about..." She hissed and headed off to find him. She was possibly going to do more than just... talk.

Napstaton waved over at Sansy with a relieved smile, "Hey dude! Thanks for coming. It's cool to have ya here again."

His smile would grow when he noticed Gloria, "Sup Glory Day! What's goin' on?!" He headed over and offered a fist bump like usual. "Queen and Pops Edge should be coming over soon. Ya know it doesn't take 'em that long."

Cupcake watched as Vera headed out, and he shook his head; covering the little box of chocolates again. "Just try to rest, Getter...we will get this figured out soon enough old friend..."

Tristan however, was bringing out a tray of drinks to the customers. He saw Vera, and after taking care of the customers, he tucked the empty tray underneath his arm and smiled to her. "Well, hello there Vera...does Papa need anything perhaps?"

Sansy grinned brightly; and came over to Napstaton and Gloria. Gloria returned the fist bump, and giggled happily. "Nothing much, Uncle Naps...Dad's going nutters in there though, and I'm hoping Papa can come over to calm him down some..."

She sighed, flicking her braids over her shoulders. "...Well, that is if Papa doesn't drive himself into an anxiety attack of course..."

Edge saw Napstaton and Sansy; and he chuckled softly. "Ah, there's my boys...let's get this show on tha road already..."

Vera didn't waste time, growling heavily as she used her magic to wrap Tristan around tightly in vines, her anger getting the best of her again, "Oh maybe just a hospital later to get him detoxed out of that poison you gave him, ya little shit!" She made the vines grow tighter, not caring about the customers around.

"Not only did you try fucking kiling Wingdin by putting her in that damn elderly care center...but now you're doing it to your own fucking father!? What a sorry piece of shit excuse for a kid you ended up growing up to be, huh?!' She growled heavily, her tail twitching like mad as she struggled to keep her claws in, "But god damn...you fucking are sloppy with your shit. Just like the last person who fucked up my family..."

"Yeah, I know. All things are crazy right now, Glory Day. Let's just hope we can help make it a little less crazy." Napstaton chuckled nervously. He really hoped he could help out, even if a little and despite his own anxieties.

Verri smiled a bit at the sight, "Lovely, we will be in good company and help." She never minded the swap counters of her brother-in-law and second best friend.

Napstaton would notice the two and wave over, "Hey dudes! Just in time!"

"Greetings to you all as well. I apologize for the wait." Verri nodded gently, keeping professional in cases like this, a flair of elegance but with good graces.

Tristan was incredibly surprised to be wrapped up in her vine-based magic. "W-What!?"

He bucked heavily with his four legs, his arms trying to tug and pull at the vines in a fit of snorting anger. "Let go of me! What is the meaning of this?! And SO WHAT!? What if I'm doing something!?"

Gloria nodded softly, and smiled. "You'll really be able to help Dad. He's been kinda worried about this...Fell Creep stuff. I mean, I'm not really supposed to know about it, but I read his dossiers when he thinks I'm busy...Come on, I'll take you all in to see Dad!"

Edge followed beside Verri, and smiled. "What wait Verri? All good things come to those in time, didn't ya know that?" He smirked, as he came in behind Napstaton and Sansy.

Gloria skipped on ahead, and poked her head into Punya's office. "Daddy! Uncle Napsta, Uncle Sansy; uh...The Queen lady, the nice one; not the nasty one; and Dr. Gaster are all here!"

Punya nodded, as he got up from his desk; his cigarette dangling from his lips as he put his glasses back on. "Of course, Gloria, thank you sweetheart. Why don't you work on your homework, while we have a meeting, hmm? Come into the meeting room over here; I've got the latest reports from the hospital too."

Unlike his normal jovial expression, Mayor Ucher seemed disturbed and tired this time.

Vera kept the vines tight on him the more he struggled, "Just what were you planning ya little shit? Killing Wingdin and your dad, huh? Lil Revenge? Just for shits and giggles? Money? Tabs that didn't get paid? Cause I can tell ya what happens to people who cross me...only reason I ain't doing that is cause I have better connections who can do that for me~"

She had a look to her, one that most cats have when they're ready to play with their food. "So I'll let ya choose what happens next. Would you like your ass handed to you by me...? Or the chief of police ya little murderer?" She showed off the claw that had the poisonous caramel in it. It wasn't enough to kill him, she knew that. But it did provide her an advantage.

Verri chuckled lightly at Edge's banter before following with Napsta, Sansy, and Gloria. She would give a small nod at the mayor, "Of course. Be more than happy to help with this, Mayor. I'm just as concerned about his as you are."

Napstaton stuck with Sansy, hoping this was going to well either way, "So...how's it looking, Mayor P dude?"

"I do apologize for all this mess. Forth case of Fell Creep in these past 10years...rare of it's kind but all still the mess. Now it' affecting others in a larger scale..." Verri sighed. All her work improving her home and the surface world is the one suffering, even if it was small odds.

Tristan snorted out a whinnying billow of smoke, trying to still wrest himself from the vines; bucking wildly in frustration. After a few minutes of finally not being able to get free, and all of the customers had simply fled in fear; he stared at Vera. "...I have nothing to say to you..."

His eyes widened as he saw the poisoned caramel on her claw. "...you...have that? Hmm...I still have nothing to say to you."

Punya frowned, shaking his head. "Could be better, Napsta. I mean...we're talking about a fourth case of Fell Creep...and this time it endangered a group that was considered vulernable. As well as two humans. And there isn't really a need to apologize, Verri...it's just...what it is."

He pulled up the records of the two humans that had passed. One of them was the mother-in-law of Chara Aster McGillian, Kallie's mother. "This goes even further, then your mother Sansy...through neglect, the home allowed Chara's mother-in-law, Christina McGillian to pass away...Chara had wanted to just see monsters and humans to be able to integrate fully. Which was why they convinced their spouse Kallie to put zir mother into that home!"

"This...this isn't going to be good, the fallout from all of this! At the end of the day most humans...don't care about monsters, sadly. You just exist. You are. Now, me...I do treasure your presence in this world. Others...you just are what you are sadly..." Punya stated, as he paced in front of the table filled with various documents and dossiers that were spread out on the surface; puffing away on his cigarette.

Edge's eyes widened as he gazed over the paperwork curiously. "This ain't looking good either way, buddy...I'm thinkin we need to investigate just if there's any kind of constant as to why the Fell Creep is happenin..."

Sansy just looked worried hearing about Kallie's mother-in-law. "I had seen them...carrying out a pair of human...corpses, er, bodies from the home...we were surprised to see that humans were even in there..."

"You really sure you wanna play that game with me...?" Vera smiled wickedly before putting the poisoned claw next to his neck, "Try me..."

"Hey Brewster! Get Alphys on the line! I found our little culprit..." she chuckled darkly, ready to strike with that claw if needed be.

"Oh crap..." Napsta on the outside was just shocked. Inside, his anxiety was spiking.

"We need to address the Fell Creep in it's totality to the public. Before, these were just small incidents...but now with a larger vulnerable group, and humans mixed in the body count...we have to get this settled quickly." Verri sighed and looked to Edge.

"Doctor Gaster...have you and the Undyne of this world seen any new progress since we last met?" Verri had been studying over with appointed royal scientists of Fell, but she figured Swap would be the easiest to really focus on it.

Cupcake had been heading out from the back room, getting curious as to what the bucking noises was; and he stopped in his tracks seeing Tristan wrapped up in Vera's vines. "O-Of course! Right away, Vera! Getter has been...eh, clearing his stomach, once I informed him about the potential of poisoning..."

Edge sighed, running his hand over his skull as he glanced at some of the papers on Punya's meeting table. "There's...been some progress, but it's been few and far between unfortunately. Our 'corruption' as we call it, isn't a direct corruption per se. We've seen evidence that where Fell families live, that little to no grass or vegetables can grow, likely due to our magic output...the only constant that I can see is our Corruption is similar to...radioactivity. Which doesn't...bode well for us, and staying topside, Verri."

"I will say this...nearly all monsters from Fell have red eyes." He pointed to his own reddened eyelight, still visible despite being a ghostly form now. "My wife has 'em, my boys have 'em. Even you and your siblings got 'em. But...I've seen a few monsters from Fell that don't have them. They have more...traditional coloring. We're still trying to find out exactly why that change occurs and how does it interact with the Swap monsters. Me and Bitty lived with Wing and Doc fer years, 'well as the boys...an' nothing happened to them."

Punya stood there listening to Edge, and he laughed nervously; taking a puff from his cigarette again. "So? So what are we going to do now? I've got the Governor breathing down my neck now, demanding that we shove you back in the damn mountain if I can't get this fixed up! And I swore, I made a promise, you would never go back there..."

Having finished the cigarette currently, he went and fumbled for another one; and looked for his lighter. Growling to himself in frustration, he flicked his own fingers a bit, finally drawing a flash of flame to his fingertips. Inhaling the cigarette; he sighed, closing his eyes as he shook off the magical flames from his hand. "...And we're not going to ever put you back in there."

He placed his hands down onto his desk, his amber-colored eyes glaring at each of the monsters in front of him. "What are we going to do to prevent that, my friends?"

Soon another spark of his own flames, driven by his inherent bravery came to his fingertips and he let out an almost girlish surprised yelp; as he waved his fingertips of the flames and then started patting out the tiny flames that came across the paperwork. "SHIT! Not again!"

"That's the question of the day, Punya bro. Like...we're supposed to show that we're chill and mean no harm and stuff! We're cool dudes. After this though...that's gunna be tough to prove again." Napstaton tried to think about it the entire time. He did look to Sansy, hoping he had some sort of answer or something.

"I have been informed as such...my own niece...your granddaughter...Tyra...has reddish pink eyes. I still to this day no not know where the pink comes from. " Verri pointed out, "My own mother does not have red eyes...my siblings, father, and I do however. So something is spread among our people in some way...one my scientists said it could be the presence of residual dark magic within the kingdom...but that explains nothing as this has been occuring for centuries..." Verri sighed and looked over at the mayor.

Seeing the flames, Verri easily took a nearby glass of water and sprinked some over the flaming paperwork, dousing them. "There we are."

Sansy had been thinking hard, having stayed mostly quiet the entire time. He thought for a bit longer, despite Napstaton looking to him. "...Cousin Papyrus spoke of his Uncle Bauhaus having red eyes before Cousin Comic teleported both of them to the labs in Hotland...he said he would never forget that look that Bauhaus gave his mother...before threatening to shatter his head."

Edge looked to Sansy and sighed. "Sansy...Bauhaus ova in Alpha ain't got nuthin' to do with around here...and nothin' with Fell either. I mean...plus, maybe Papyrus didn't see what he thought he'd seen all those years ago. He was only, what...6 or 7 at the time? Don't worry 'bout it. As for Tyra...I do know from my research that pink soul color corresponds to the previously rare trait of 'Compassion'. We have since found out that there are in fact more than just the original seven soul colors..."

Punyabrata's eyes widened, and he sat down in the desk chair at the head of the table, looking to the ghostly Fell scientist. "Really now? That's quite interesting actually. We only know of the Seven, based off of the 'Seven Mages'...Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and finally Determination."

Edge adjusted his glasses, and chuckled. "Oh yeah! There are more than just those seven. And there are dual-colored souls, like most Gasters. Myself...I am a mixture of Justice and Integrity." He proudly stated this, despite there being not a hint of blue about his body, eyelights, or even his own soul.

"I am sorry for the uh...pyrotechnics before...and thank you Verri. I'm a descendent of...well, one of the Seven Mages. I haven't really used my flame magic much...heheh, mostly just for lighting up cigarettes when I can't find my lighter..." His free hand ran through his whitened hair, and he looked to Verri almost pleadingly; the wrinkles visible at the corners of his eyes. "...this cannot happen again. I will be pushed out from office...and...and if that happens. I can't protect you monsters anymore!"

"No...but there could be some correlation there, Doctor." Verri kept thinking. She did listen to Edge's and Punya's words. She smiled at hearing the mayor himself is descended of wizards.

Napstaton smiled over at the mayor, "We're not gunna get pushed back, don't worry dude! Just...gotta figure stuff out, right?"

"We've been trying to figure something out, Napstaton. Though this will be difficul-...wait..." Verri thought about it a bit more, "...Doctor...our old matra of Kill or Be Killed...our way of life before I took the crown...what made us turn out as such...?" She had an idea, but she needed to see if it had the potential of working first. It was risky...but it could prove fruitful.

Punyabrata grinned brightly, a flicker of orange bravery visible in his amber colored eyes. "And despite humans and monsters have fought before, we can fight again, together! But not on a battlefield of war...on a battlefield of laws!"

Edge chuckled nervously, looking a bit uneasy with how the mayor was getting worked up. "Okaaaay, Ucher...calm yer jets fer a moment flame wiz..." He jabbed his cigar close to Punya's face, his body clipping through the table as he got closer to Punya.

"We ain't fighting nothing, we're jus gonna stay up here, and try to figure out a way to cure this shit!" He heard Verri, and he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Eh, sorry 'bout that..."

Punya held up his hands, having backed up in his chair at Edge looming closer to him. "Don't worry about it, pal."

Edge looked back at Verri and scratched his cheek a bit. "Our mantra...yeah...eh, kill or be killed...I remember when it wasn't that."

Settling into a chair, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Long, long before even your great-grandparents were possibly born Verri...even before the Great War occurred...we lived on the surface with the...humans. No offense mayor...but they were disgusting, vile creatures. Killed my entire family, took my arm too. Which is why even if I show myself as I was when I was a teenager, I still got a robotic arm. They sliced my arm off when I was just seven years old...they just...they were relentless."

"So, we fought against the humans...and we fuckin' failed. The war lasted...nearly eighty years. I was nearly a hundred when we got shoved into that atrocious place. Back then I still had my blue and yellow magic. When Chara fell...it was hard. I think it's what truthfully drove the Overlord insane. About...oh, maybe another ten years after all of that, another child fell. I remember them. They had magic similar to myself actually. I encountered them...and even though I hated humans...I thought...maybe this one ain't so bad." Edge stated quietly, not looking to anyone as he spoke.

"...Then they kept harming monsters. They were...twisted. Wrong. And right in front of me...they sliced themselves across their throat. I'll never forget that...their blood spilling into the waterway by the snowy banks. I took their soul, and kept it safe, giving it to Asgore. I never realized it back then...but it was shortly afterwards...my own magic started to twist darkly, instead of blue...it showed red. And more monsters started to change, and twist into more violent versions of themselves...their twisted Intregity...became strong Corruption, tainting the land and water..." He sighed, taking his glasses off; whereupon they just seemed to disappear, and he rubbed his face worriedly.

Edge looked up to Verri, and nervously grinned to her. "I've always wondered...if I had acted differently with that first child...would we have been able to fix or prevent things? It was part of the reason why I dove so deeply into the Black Arts...to try to fix things. Although I fear that just made things worse in the long run. Two wrongs don't make a right either, yanno?"

Napstaton looked...uncomfortable at the sounds of all that. He even rubbed his own neck at the thought of someone doing that to themselves.

Verri however only gave a nod in understanding. "We do things in hopes we can change people for the better, Doctor Gaster. Somtimes it doens't work 100% of the time. But, we do our best so we can fix it."

"But that does bring me to that next point...Back in Fell there are two soul traits that are very rare to appear in monsters...Kindness...and Compassion. My dearest niece is the only one that I know of that contains that amount of compassion where it physically shows in her. My mother is only one of two monsters I know of that contains kindness as a visible soul trait. Both have been doing fairly well and I've seen them react well with other monsters, even with the old mantra, nothing stopped them from showing Compassion or Kindness. Those in Fell had forgotten to kindness and compassion, though they are still there...just in small amounts that are hard to break through. Those with Fell Creep that I've seen have that same lack or corruption of their kindness and/or compassion..." Verri spoke outloud as she kept thinking everything over.

"Perhaps if we are able to somehow transfer a reminder of kindness and compassion back to those who were struck with Fell Creep...it could bring them back to how they were once before..." Verri looked over at the mayor and then at the doctor.

Punyabrata had been listening closely, and he grinned softly. "A transfer of magic? Could that even work?"

Edge blinked a bit, and sighed. "Yeah...we do magic-tranfusions all the time actually. We could try it, Verri. Granted...an introduction of pure Intregrity replacement magic after an...attack, only lasted for about a month, before the red overtook it again. However...doing that to someone with Fell Creep...it might actually stick though."

Sansy came over to Edge, and grinned happily to his Papi. "OH! I REMEMBER, THAT WAS WHEN THAT PARASITE TOOK OVER YOU, JUST LIKE IT HAD DONE TO MAMI YEARS AGO!"

Edge shivered a bit where he sat, and sighed. "...Yeah...yeah, don't talk about that, Sansy. But uh, that's a good idea. A great idea actually. We would need to get pure magiblood donations of Compassion and Kindness however or possibly even direct soul essence. Artificial blood substitutes, may not work in this case however. Oh...not many people know how to extract soul essence anymore though..."

Sansy gripped onto his Papi's arm, and nearly was jumping in place. "Uncle Gaster knows how! Papa and Paps do as well I think..."

Punyabrata looked to Sansy and Edge; and chuckled softly. "Then get this 'Uncle Gaster'. And we can begin on curing the monsters with Fell Creep! I...would love to get this solved before the Governor gets on my case anymore..."

"Yoooo! Let's do it then! Sounds like it's worth a shot!" Napstaton looked really excited.

"Of course. Let's go and get in touch. The sooner we do this, the better." Verri seemed enthusiastic to try this.

Sansy would get a text from Vera a moment after.

[We found out what happened to Getter and Wingin's situation. Getter's eldest child was planning to kill Getter and your mom. He's at the police station getting questioned. I already texted your bro. Get to the police station when you can.]

Edge chuckled brightly, smiling. "Of course. We'll make the arrangements, and check in with Fruit Cups husband tomorrow."

Sansy felt his phone going off, and he read the text. As he read it a second time, it seemed his working eyelight flickered dim, then completely off. He looked to Napstaton, and came over to him. "...Brother, do you have enough energy to fly me somewhere?"

He showed the phone to Napstaton, his expression dark and barely held back lividness. "It's about Mama."

Paps meanwhile had gotten the text, and he left the house, having let Happy know; as he shortcut to the police station. Stepping in through the front door, he looked to Vera, his tail not visible as it was tightly curled around his waist then. "... ' t?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan. Perhaps I can get the scientists at home to formulate something similar to extract essence of Kindness and Compassion similar to how we extracted human Determination." Verri was already excited to get started. She always was when a new prospect was made for peace.

Napstaton looked over in confusion until he heard it was about Wingdin, "Yeah, sure! Let me know where. Mayor, Pops, Queenie V, we gotta go! Family emergency!"

Vera looked over at Paps, "Questioning room with Alphys and another officer. Your dad is with Getter at the hospital to help him with poisoning. You wanna go watch 'em interrogate the bastard?"

Punya nodded as he started to quickly write down notes on a clean sheet of paper he'd found amongst the other notes. "That's a great idea, Verri. And we can get working on things on our end, and I'll make sure to keep the Governor out of our hair."

Sans nodded gently, and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "We need to get to the police station. Apparently Uncle Getter's son was attempting to kill his own father as well as Mama."

Edge heard Sans, and he stared at Sans and Napstaton. "...Punch 'em fer me, Napsta. I'll stay with Verri and Punya to help them out, alright? And don't you dare let Mami know. She...she'll try something reckless, I know her. That old brat of a woman feels that she owes everything to Wingdin, and she will fight tooth and nail for her safety..."

Paps nodded softly, looking to the floor. "...i'd rather gut him, but i'll take what i can get i guess..." He then headed towards the interrogation viewing room with Vera.

"Take care then. Do say hello to the rest of your family for me." Verri assured, happy to do everything else to help the situation.

Napstaton nodded and took Sans with him, easily taking to flight towards the police station.

"You and me both. I had to hold back from scratching the fuck out of his face until police arrived. Least he's here and getting a good face full of Alphys." Vera smirked as they headed by the interrigation room, "This isn't the Underground anymore...like your Judge status matters much here now."

Alphys meanwhile had strapped Tristan onto the chair, fully handcuffed to the table and chair with anti-magic cuffs. "Alright ya little punk...time to talk."

Paps chuckled darkly, almost sounding much like his Papi as he did so. "...nyeheheheh...i'm actually an ordained judge in the jacksonville county judicial system. took the bar exam after two years of really taking my time and studying their laws. plus they said i had to wait two years anyways. i'm the only monster who carries dual judge abilities in monster law and human law. but uh...i just keep taking the bar exam every two years to keep my license current, but other than that, i've not really exercised the use of it..."

Tristan had cuffs around all four of his legs, and his hands were cuffed to the table as well. He looked to Alphys, looking down again. "...What do I get if I confess to it all? And I let you in on what is going on with that eldercare facility? Because what they were doing is different from what I was doing...although they ended up almost serving my purposes in the long run..."

"Huh...never knew that. Handy." Vera was surprised to hear that as they reached the room.

Alphys smirked, "Well...way I see it...you could get a lesser sentence if you confess now. You don't, we can easily wring it out of you in court and you can be getting dusted. You got two counts of attempted murder in the first degreee. So either you get to live the rest of your life in prison...or...you get to go back to your dad as a dust jar. Take your pick, candy boy." Alphys always did better playing bad cop.

Paps just leaned on his tail as he listened in on the other side of the one-way glass that looked into the interrogation room.

Tristan nodded softly, and he sighed. "Explaining why I attempted that, is...easy. I wanted my father's life insurance money as well as control of the Cozy Cafe. Which involved both of them being gone...as to how I found out about that eldercare home. It was by accident actually...my own aunt had gotten placed inside that home and they were ignoring her, letting her slowly starve..."

"I talked with the head nurse, an Amelia Farnsworth...she seemed to think it was the best way to let the elderly be useful to us younger monsters, by letting them pass quietly away, due to starvation. No pain, no soulache...she had said it was an idea of her husbands, from his family..." Tristan commented, looking to Alphys with a slight smirk.

"Papa...well...he's a tough man. Tougher than I could ever be you see. Starving him, is not truly an option...so...I had made friends with some newcomers to the surface, and they'd given me some cookbooks of theirs. I found the recipe for the poison in one of them actually..." He laughed softly, his vibrant pure black pupils gazing to Alphys.

Alphys kept watching him, listening. Making sure everything was being documented and recored for when they put him in trial.

"You're an idiot if you thought that was going to work...News flash for you kid, this isn't Fell. This is the surface. So you live by surface rules. And surface rules say...you're in deep shit." Alphys picked at a piece of her teeth to get something out, or to look threatening. It was hard to tell which.

"Though...there is one rule we kept from the Underground. And they're both going to come in here and ask you a few things." Alphys turned over to the window of the interrogation room. It was a one sided mirror, people outside the room could see inside, but those inside couldn't see out.

Napstaton and Sansy had gotten to the police station and led to the interrogation room just as Alphys looked over at the window.

"You guys want in? I have to be in here so nothing gets too out of hand...but you can get in here." Alphys offered.

"Go ahead, Paps. I got my kicks...I think you and Sansy deserve this the most after all." Vera stepped back so the brothers could have their way with Tristan if they wished. She was good.

Paps and Sansy nodded softly, and went out from the side room and into the main interrogation room. Sansy glared at Tristan, while Paps just shook his head. Tristan looked to them both, and sighed. "...Hello...cousins..."

Sansy growled lowly, and grasped Tristan by his shirt somewhat roughly. "YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO CALL US THAT ANYMORE, TRISTAN. I USED TO BE SO CLOSE TO YOU...AND YOU DO THIS...TO THOSE THAT YOU CONSIDER FAMILY? YOU...YOU ARE LOW."

"Family? Pfft. Wingdin was never family. She just stood in the way of my Father owning the cafe, like he should have in the first place! It was only because of your father that she even was given it!" Tristan laughed, looking to the brothers. "If your father was as smart as was, he should have just signed everything over to my Dad to begin with! Barely able to speak english and he gave her the world...and you both ran away from him at the first chance..."

Paps sockets twitched, and he took his hoodie off, revealing his scarred upper arm bones, and despite the tank top on it could be seen the multitude of scars in his visible ectogel. "...ran away...ran away? do you even know what our father did to us!?" His eyelights started to smoke, as he gripped Tristan's soul in his grasp, taking a step closer to the equine candytaur still strapped to the table and chair.

"he nearly killed me...he nearly killed my brother! slicing through mama like she was nothing, attempting to kill sans before he was even born! oh he put on a slick outside for everyone that wanted to see it, but he drove me like a slave to zoom through school, because he wanted the adulation of having a genius son! the praise that came with my intellect! so he kept cracking that whip, cracking and cracking, bones breaking, gel rending...all to get what he wanted." Paps started laughing, as he got right by Tristan's face. "... s..."

Sansy's eyelight had been completely out by then, still just clutching onto Tristan's shirt roughly. "...I MOVE HE GETS THE HIGHEST OF PUNISHMENTS ALPHYS. HE DID THE CRIME...HE NEEDS TO GET HIS PUNISHMENT PROPERLY..."

Vera and Napstaton watched from outside. Napstaton was shaking in his spot as Vera patted his shoulder in some comfort. "I know, bud...I know...he's getting taken care of at least." Both of them hated how Tristan talked about Wingdin and messed with the brothers. But there wasn't much they could do now. Three was a crowd already.

Alphys watched the two have at it with her prisoner. She only gave a smirk, "Trust me...we're giving him the big guns. Like I said...either he gets life in prison without parole...or...he gets dusted. It'll be up to the courts on which one he gets."

"Just don't rough him up too much. I don't need to rough house unless I have to." Alphys relaxed against the wall, "Congrats Tristan...looks like you're not getting anything at all after this."

Paps growled for a moment, grabbing his hoodie. "... you're fuckin lucky that i've got bias in this case, or else i'd be personally judging your ass and giving you the worst time ever."

Sansy let go of Tristan, and then wiped his gloves off, shaking his head. "HE ISN'T WORTH THE EFFORT IT WOULD TAKE ME TO BITE THROUGH HIS SCALY FEATHERED HIDE."

He looked to Alphys, and saluted her stiffly. "Captain Alphys. Thank you for allowing us this chance to see him."

Before he left, he looked back at Tristan. "...You know Tris...your Dad was planning on retiring soon too. He'd been telling Mama about it for a few months now."

"Mama already is long gone. But I still listen to her. Even if it's things that don't make sense... because when we stop listening to our elders...we start to lose the big picture. And if you'd stopped to listen to your Dad, you'd have realized that he was soon going to just give it to you anyways..." Sansy had crossed his arms over his chest, and in frustration he'd then started gesturing with his hands while he spoke.

"But you've blown it all. And for what? Just becoming another jar of dust on the wind. I'm ashamed of you." Sansy finished, before he started to leave after his brother.

Tristan stayed quiet, not sure how to respond really.

Alphys let them out first and had the four escorted out of the police station before she got dragged Tristan back to his cell in the station. She knew his trial would be come around soon.

"You do something stupid, you pay for it. I'd say you'd learn but...after everything? I doubt you'll have the time." She chuckled darkly and locked him up before leaving. The bars were all anti-magic, so those who were held there wouldn't be able to fight their way out.

Vera walked along with Sansy, Paps, and Napstaton out of the station. Her face tense, "...You guys alright?"

"I'm ready to go home...I'm...ugh...I never thought I'd say this but...I'm super tired, dudes..." Napstaton sighed, exhaustion on his face. He was charged, but he was emotionally drained.

Paps paused for a moment, and Sansy did as well. Both of them hugged Napstaton tightly.

thanks for saving mama, bro. Paps said quietly, his arms wrapped around the robot's shoulders.

THANK YOU FOR BEING THERE FOR HER TOO, EVEN WHEN WE COULDN'T BE. Sansy managed to choke out, nearly crying from the stress of it all.

Paps gently snagged Vera with his tail, and hugged her as well. "don't think we forgot you, vee...i am truly sorry the shit our family has somehow put you through..."

Sansy nervously chuckled a bit and just held onto Napstaton when he realized he was helping keep his brother upright just then. "DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT A THING BROTHER! WE'LL GET YOU HOME IN A SPLIT SECOND!"

Back at Wingdin and Cupcake's house, the old teacup'd scientist was going through the cabinets looking for something. "Blast it, where did I put the golden flower tea at? I knew I got some last week..."

Fuku looked up from where she was feeding Cancey and her eyes widened. "Oh dear..."

The tea towel near the stove had caught fire and Cupcake hadn't even noticed it, his back to the stove. She got up and went to the little towel, absorbing the flames herself carefully. After it turned to ashes in her hand she sprinkled them into the sink.

"Monsieur Brewer, you had let a tea towel catch on fire! Did you not notice it?" Fuku implored, worried about him.

Cupcake stayed in front of the tall standing cabinet, his back to the stove. He was trying to keep himself stable, the stress of the entire day finally getting to him badly.

Fuku came over to Cupcake, cradling Cancey in her arm as she placed her free hand warmly on his shoulder. "Monsieur Brewer?"

He gently placed his glove onto her hand, barely looking at her, a shaky smile across his face, as the color seemingly started to drip from his magically projected eyes onto his dull porcelain cheeks. "̗͇͚͇͚̝ͅP̙̜̳̱̥̬ͅl̼e̦̳ḁs̘̙̠̹̖̘e̖̭̻͉̠̖ ͇̝̱̟̖ͅd̤͇̻̠̩̮͖o̘̺͙͔̺̬n'̫̤t̘̲̻ ̥be ͇̣̟̝̲̟̙s̠̞c͈̲a̹̞̺͉ͅr̜͕̳͉̙ed̹̻̼̼.̗͎̲̼.̠͕̰̟͎̣.͕"͎̖

The flame elemental shrieked and leapt back, holding her daughter close enough to her chest to get her to start crying almost. {What is going on with you?! This is horrifying!}

Napstaton stood frozen for a bit, barely registering what was happening. Once it finally clicked, he pulled both of them in a hug, fans were whirring inside his chassis from stress while the rest of his body shook. But he was holding on.

Vera chuckled slightly and patted at Pap's back, "It's fine, dude. Without your family, I wouldn't even be here. But uh...all things considered, your family's my family too."

"Let's head back. I wonder if Cupcake's back from the hospital..." Vera headed towards her car, inviting the boys to get in and go back to Wingdin and Cupcake's home.

Zhara heard the shrieking as she left Harmony in her car seat/carrier for her to relax and play in.

"What's going on over there?!" Zhara rushed into the kitchen, {Is everyone okay? What ha-...oh no...}

Zhara immediately made her way to Cupcake "Easy Baba...Relax...it's okay. I need you to calm down...I'll finish getting the tea. You did enough for today. Okay? Go spend time with Harmony or nap."

She'd only heard about his melting before, never having seen it. And while she was shaking and scared, she was doing her best to be brave. It was horrifying to watch, but from what she remembered, this was caused by stress.

The skelegator brothers gratefully got into Vera's car, glad to not have to run or shortcut to different places for the moment. Sansy wondered for a bit where his minivan was, and he sighed leaning against his older brothers, as he sat between Napstaton and Paps.

Cupcake had shrunk back when Fuku had shrieked, covering his face in his own fear; the tea in his head quickly swirling to a blackened color as his body continued to degrade a bit. That was, until he heard Zhara's voice speaking softly to him. "̞͉̜I̳̺͈-̬̱̳I̬'͔͉̟m̼̞̭ ͇̼͔s͔͎̳o̗̳̖r̭̟ͅr̺̖͎y̦̗̱ ̣̺̼Ẕ̙̲h̼̟a̻̯͍r̬̬͙a͔͔͕.̣..̟͉͍e̦͙̤v̰̺͍ẹ̩̖r͉͖͎yṱͅhi̦̗͈n̜̼̼g̫̦ ̬̥̖ịͅͅs̬̬ ̘j̬u̮̺̟s̭̱̫t̮̟͚ ̤̫p̺͓̺iḷ̺͇i͍̬̪n̙̤̬g̯̣͇ ̥̹̪o̬͍̮n͍̳̲t̗o m̟̠͇e̺̙̲ ̯̣ṭ̜̣o̟͔̞d̤̫̗a̺̻̹y̬̳̘.͔͍̟.."

"̮͇̪͔͖̩͖.̠͖̯̼̪ͅͅ.͉̼̥.̬͖a͙̗̜͕-͈a͙n̠ḓ̥͍̳͈̺ I͈̣̫͈̜̞͔'͍̳̜̙͙̰v̳̦̱̩͎̲̯ẹ̻̜͓̹̩ ͉̘͖̟ͅt̖ri̺̩̪̳͎̤̘e̩͍d̠ ̟̼t͎̬̳o ̖̲sṱ̬̖̩͖a̜y̮ ̲̗͇̤ṭ̪o̹̥̙̺̖-̯̯̭t̠͔̤̣og̜̦̭̞̰̘ẹ̹̮͍̰̥ṱ͓̬̬h̩͇̥͔͙͔̫e̱̞r̗͎̫̫͖,̮̦͉͍̲ ̹̜̠̲̳̦b̲̝͍̮̗u̙̪̱̪t̟ ͓̞i̟̣͙̭͚̲t͓͎̮'͉̪̺̪̰s̼̠̙͈ ͚͍̝s̳͙͕͓̳̮̙o̠̤͎̝̫̤̘ h̪a̯̞͇͔̳rd̻͓̲̭͉͉.̟̼͙.̰̼.̭̮̪"͈͖ He trembled as he spoke, looking to Zhara with a lost and tired expression.

Fuku had backed up against the wall, looking at Cupcake still in a state of terror; a fireball readied in her hand to defend for her child. {Mylene get away from him, something is wrong with him!}

Cupcake appeared to bite his own bottom lip for a moment, then he sighed softly. He lightly patted Zhara's shoulder with his glove; going to head down the hallway to take a nap. He only paused to make sure Wingdin was okay, and he managed a smile seeing that she was already asleep on the couch beside Grillby who sat in his wheelchair.

Vera would get to the house soon enough. She'd park her van near the driveway and let them out.

Napstaton slowly got his way out of the car and to the house, not wanting to do much else but cuddle with his wife and kid. He wanted a break.

"I know, Baba...this is hard on all of us. Go on and rest...I'll bring the tea when it's ready." Zhara kept a wing in front of Cupcake, not wanting to risk Fuku hurting him.

Once she saw he was safe and gone off, she looked to Fuku, {And your answer to that problem is to attack an already tired and stressed man? He means no harm, Fuku. This is what happens...But he still means no harm. Have we not had enough violence in one day? Please...put the attack out...I'm not in the mood for this." She sighed and looked for the golden flower tea. Wouldn't take long for her to find it, it could have been easy to miss with all the stress.

She wouldn't say anything to Fuku afterwards, more disappointed and tired than anything.

Paps and Sansy were soon behind Napstaton and they went their own ways. Sansy went to curl up with Wingdin; and Paps went to check on Cupcake. Neither of them spoke to anyone in the house however. Cupcake had nodded to Zhara before he'd gone back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Fuku put out the attack easily, and she looked down, sighing. {...Zhara, I...I'm sorry...I have never seen anything like that in my entire life dearie! It terrified me! I thought he could hurt my child! Please...}

She soon stopped trying to plead with Zhara, seeing that her friend would not respond back to her. Fuku just sat at the little table in the kitchen, where her wife Sicily sat and stayed quiet.

The rest of the house was seemingly thrown into silence for quite awhile after that. After Paps had gone into the bedroom, he managed to get his father calmed down more; and explained to him just what happened at the police station and with Tristan. Surprisingly knowing what happened gave Cupcake some relief, and when Zhara came in with a cup of golden flower tea and some little treats, he smiled up at her.

"...P-Please, forgive me for eariler...and don't hold it against Fuku, Zhara." He gestured to his own face, still somewhat goopy-ish and his eyes just barely having gotten their color back. His legs appeared to be one mass at the moment; having begun to temporarily stick together. "This...is not a pretty sight. I scare myself...when I look like this. It will take me...probably a day to recover from this."

Zhara sighed and focused on getting the tea ready. She was tired, her wings and ears fell flat. She didn't want to hold it against Fuku, her own exhaustion was clouding her mind.

Napstaton came back in and cuddled his wife in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her and hiding his face in her shoulder. She only responded with leaning her head on his and working on the tea.

"...I'm sorry Fuku...Today has been...a very long day...I just don't want anyone else to be hurt..." she sighed before leaving to see Cupcake with his tea.

She only gave a tired smile at Cupcake before handing his tea over, "I forgive her...It's...just so much all at once today. I'll be fine...I think Napstaton would want to go home..."

Cupcake nodded as he took the tea delicately from Zhara. "That's alright, dear. Thank you...for everything today. I would go and see Harmony but...I really do not want to terrify my granddaughter any..."

He sat on the bed, the door opened to the rest of the house; as he watched everyone slowly leaving his home. Soon enough it was just him and Wingdin; as even his boys had to go back home to their own families as well. Things had been fixed it seemed...but why did everything seem so tense and broken?

It took nearly another week for any news on Tristan to come about. He had been sentenced to dusting, being held in jail on 'Death Row' until it was his time. Getter had gotten much more healthy, as the detoxing of the poison had worked it's way out of his system.

Wingdin had been confined in the house after two more incidents of wandering had occurred; and Cupcake was still 'gooping around' the house as Paps had taken to calling it. His eyes were devoid of their color fully, his porcelain dull and the cracks seemed deeper than ever. To try to keep himself from completely deforming, he kept his sweater on, and had started wearing a long black jacket that Edge had made for him.

He didn't ask where Edge had gotten such a garment, as he vaguely remembered seeing an entity he shared the Void with was wearing something quite similar. But it worked how he needed it to; keeping him from completely deforming, and allowing him to still help his wife in daily things. Despite his appearance, he still kept the blinds open, and tried to enjoy time with Wingdin despite the stress still on him.

However...he hadn't asked anyone to come and visit since Tristan's arrest and the time at the eldercare center.

In another part of Little Fell, Kinta was slithering through their house, taking a moment to gaze at their eggs. "...Any day now, little ones..." He turned away from them, and sighed, wringing his clawless hands together; his black hair limp on his head as he was just pacing as best he could, awaiting their twins to hatch.

Kintaro meanwhile had finally felt contractions beginning, after being overdue by a few days, past the additional month he'd been given from the doctor, and he was clawing at the wall in the bedroom trying to get himself up into the bed. "DARREN! ANATA!"

He huffed, and laid down onto the floor, his tail stretching along the wall; his overly large stomach laid on the floor stiff and contracting.

In that week, Napstaton had been busy with getting Cupcake and Wingdin's new house ready on his property. If he wasn't shadowing the project, he was spending some time with his kids and wife, not focusing on his music business. He needed to focus on family for a while.

Napstaton did decide to stop by to visit them, flowers in hand for Wingdin and a new box of golden flower tea for Cupcake. The twins would have come along, but school was back in session for them. They promised to fly over once their classes were done. He gently knocked on the door, hoping things were going okay.

Meanwhile, Dar was reading in the living room of their home, "My Viper, I know you are anxious for the hatching of our children, but hovering about them will not make them go any faster. Please...sit down...you're making me nervous." Truth he told, he'd be doing the exact same thing but he was trying his best to distract himself.

Within Darren's home, he had finished seeing Luis off to school on the bus before rushing over to see Kintaro. "I know! I know! I'm sorry! I'm here!" He headed over to his side and tried to get a look at him.

Cupcake came over and smiled happily to Napstaton. "Oh...my dear boy, come inside. Your Mother is in the kitchen, she's just working on getting lunch set up. She's doing pretty well lately..."

As he moved back slightly, it could be seen he didn't seem to move his legs, but rather just...slid backwards, almost like how a moldsmal would move. However the black coat he wore stretched down to the floor for the moment covering his feet. Wingdin was indeed in the kitchen, as she was slowly chopping up mushrooms for chicken stew.

Kinta sighed, and he came back over to Dar's side, curling up on his coil. "I am terribly sorry my dear...I am just terribly excited to see our children..." He leaned over slightly, and gently ran his fingers down Dar's neck, pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek.

Kintaro looked up at Darren, his golden eyes wide and scared; his long sandy blonde hair splayed on the floor around his head. "I...I fell out of bed, anata...the...ohhh the baby is finally coming!"

His tail lashed against the wall, and he groaned, hissing in pain; as he continued to deal with a strong contraction.

"Good to see ya Papa C. Glad to know Mana Wing is alright. I brought over some more tea if ya needed it." Napstaton showed the box before coming inside.

He headed over to the kitchen with a warm smile, "Hey Mama Wing. How you doing?" He was a lot more gentle now in comparison to his usual outbursts for greetings.

Dar smiled at his husband and kissed him lovingly back, "It's alright. I can't blame you, I'm excited too. I just don't want to see you exert all your energy before the children come." He pulled Kinta close for cuddles, a low purr escaping him.

"Oh dear...now?! Alright! Alright! Not to worry! I have this!" Darren tried helping Kintaro up on the bed but proved to be too weak and shaky to do so.

When that didn't work, he just did his best to help him on the floor, "You can do it, love! Just breathe and push when ready!"

Cupcake gratefully took the box of tea, following Napstaton to the kitchen with a sweet smile across his face. Wingdin had heard Napstaton's voice and she perked up slightly; setting the knife to the side. When he came into the kitchen, the smile across her face was infectious as she came over and hugged him happily.

"My sweet boy...I am doing very well. Your Papa is eh...goopy, but he is holding good. Your Papi says he will work on getting Papa more stable soon enough. But he is very very busy with...eh...things." She rubbed her cheek for a moment, blinking dumbly for a moment. "...Oh, I don't remember now...but he will do what he can..."

Kinta let his thin humanoid body drape over Dar's lap, as he was cuddled by his husband. "Then I will be your lazy viper, my dearest~" He ran his fingers through his love's hair, and gently rubbed his husband's ears.

Kintaro grunted as he ended up getting rolled onto his back and he panted sharply at the pain running up his back. "Haaaah! Hai, hai, I can...I will..."

He panted a bit softer, and he braced himself to roll to his side again, a more natural position for himself; and he began to take deep breaths in preparation. After a few breaths, calming himself down; he began to push.

Napstaton smiled, hugged her back, and gave her a few kisses on her cheek, "Good to see ya okay, Mama. Yeah...sounds like Papi alright. Long as you guys are holding up alright."

He handed over the bouquet of flowers to the elderly skeleton, "Z wanted me to give this to ya. Twins wanna stop by after school to see you too. Good news on the house! Foundation is settled and we got the building up and going. Hoping to get everything else done soon."

He was super excited to get them moved in as soon as possible. But house building took a while.

"I would love nothing more to have your presence here." Dar chuckled and kept purring happily at his touches. His own tail laid over Kinta's side.

Darren was doing his best to watch over Kintaro. Moment he started pushing was when all color seemed to drain in his face. This was...so much easier when his Uncle did it. But he did his best, despite looking like he wanted to faint. "V-Very good, love! D-Doing g-great! V-very...v-very good!"

Wingdin looked excited to get the flowers and she snuggled herself against Napstaton sweetly. "Oooh! Flowers, they are so beautiful! And...oh our house?" Her expression looked a bit lost as she looked to Napstaton curiously, holding the flowers in her hand.

Cupcake came over and gently patted her shoulder. "Yes Wing; we're moving in eventually with our son, he's building us a little home of our own."

Wingdin looked to her husband and smiled brightly, giggling. "Ah! We are going to living with you! That is so wonderful!" She then started to pull him over to the table, where the same small echo flower sat in it's little clay pot decorated in green streaky paint. "I speak to flower, say prayers, and we still together despite everything that happening!"

Cupcake nervously watched, and he smiled when Wingdin looked to him. "Eh...haha, yes, yes darling..." He went to the stove, sliding over as he put the kettle on for tea; and then pulled out a box of teacakes. "Wingdin, why don't you sit with Napsta for a bit, I'll get us tea; hmm?"

Wingdin nodded, and she patted the seat next to her, her fingertips playing with the rim of the clay pot. "...I don't remember why I have this flower...but it's pretty, isn't it?"

Kinta hissed softly in happiness, and began to curl his way up around his loves body gently.

Kintaro however had barely noticed that the color was draining so much from his husband's face. He took a few hissing breaths and continued to push more. Soon after a couple more pushs, the baby's head could be seen, humanoid-esque, but with furred cat ears upon their head. He was cursing loudly in Japanese as his trimmed claws dug into the carpet. "D-Darren!"

The poor naga thought he was going to pass out by then, as his tail lashed against the wall again in his pain. After another push, the baby slid all the way out and he slumped onto his back, actually passing out. After a few moments the baby began to cry little hissing and mewling noises.

"Glad ya like 'em! And yeah! By the way things are looking, we can get you going in by the end of the month! That's fingers crossed though!" Napstaton was excited for the idea as he sat on the table with her.

He gave a nod at Cupcake for tea, a nice different thing since he was used to energy drinks, alcohol, or soda to keep him running. Water if he remembered.

"Yeah Mama. Real nice." He semi-remembered why she had the flower. Only made him feel worse that he was one of the only things she remembered.

Dar continued to snuggle against Kinta's chest, continuing to purr. What they wouldn't notice was one of the eggs were beginning to move.

Darren stood there in total shock at the sight. He wasn't sure what to do but shakily take his newborn child and stare at his passed out partner. After the shock passed, he rushed off to call Marrie for help, knowing this was too much for him at that point.

Marrie had promised to be there in a few minutes, so now all he had to do was wrap his little one in something warm and hope he himself didn't pass out with Kintaro.

Cupcake began to set out three mugs for tea, and he shook his head as he heard Wingdin saying she didn't remember why she had the echo flower anymore. He sighed softly, spooning sugar into the mugs, and then pulled out the little carton of cream they had for tea.

Wingdin looked to Napstaton and smiled sweetly. The echo flower seemed a little dull in it's coloring, and it weakly echoed out as it usually did. "Yeah Mama. Real nice."

She looked to Napstaton and gently brushed his white hair from his face; giving him a kiss on his cheek. "My sweet boy, you do so good on TV today! I watched you, and you sang and did the music so skillfully!"

Cupcake looked a bit embarrassed as he brought over the mugs of tea. Napstaton's shows weren't on TV anymore, but Cupcake had a set of DVDs of their adoptive son's various shows, and he put on a different disc every day for Wingdin. It allowed him to get things done that needed to be done, so she wouldn't go wandering.

Kinta lovingly pressed kisses to Dar's neck, rubbing his fingers through his husband's hair still. He hadn't noticed the egg moving, until he heard a crack; and he looked up, his body tightening in surprise around Dar's body.

Kintaro was okay, just the rapid birth had caused him to pass out in shock. The newborn child was larger than most infants as their strong snake-like tail was already a foot long, on top of their nearly foot long upper body.

Napstaton smiled a bit, he knew about the DVDs since he had given a couple of them as gifts for Cupcake to have for her. It was enough to get something done while he was gone.

"Thanks Mama. Ya know I do my best." Despite him not being on tv anymore, it was still nice to get compliments on his work. "Hey, maybe one of these days I can take you to my sound booth. Wouldn't hurt to get a nice song with ya." He gave her a few kisses on her cheek back.

Dar chuckled at all the love before seeming to go in shock of the sudden tightness, "Kinta...love...what...happened...?"

The second egg was also moving with a little crack to boot.

Marrie would end up getting to Darren and Kintaro's house. She inspected Kintaro and how he was doing before checking on the little hybrid baby, "Kintaro's healthy. Just a little shocked from everything but nothing like some rest won't solve. And baby girl here is very healthy. Yes you are! Yes you are!" She cooed over at the little one as she helped clean her up and into a warmer baby blanket.

"Thank you for coming on short notice...I would have never though...goodness..." Darren was wiped out, the color slowly getting back as he was handed back his newborn daughter, "Would you mind..."

"Staying? Sure. I already said I was going to be late for work for a family emergency. I can stick around to make sure Kintaro's okay." Marrie always did her best to stick by her siblings when they needed her. Just like they did in their own ways when she needed them.

Wingdin grasped her cup of tea, and smiled happily at the thought of doing something with her son. "Oooh, your sound booth. That is sounding so wonderful..." She took a few sips of her tea, and sighed softly in happiness.

"I'll be right back, dear. Stay with Napstaton, okay?" Cupcake took a few gulps of his tea, then he set out the box of teacakes; and headed down the hallway, sliding as he still did at the time.

Wingdin nodded, and she saw him leaving then she looked to her cup of tea, then to Napstaton. "I make something for you, baby." She stood up from her chair, taking Napsta's hand, leading him to her craft room. Piled on the workdesk, which had usually been clean, but was now rather cluttered and disorganized now; was about five different sweaters.

Finding a blue one, she held it up and handed it to him. On it was musical notes for a design. The others were of varying colors and designs. One was orange with blue zig-zags; another was pale blue with yellow stars, a more thin one was pink with a heart design on it, and the last one was pale green with swirls. They were sweaters for Paps, Sansy, Happy and Marrie; even if she didn't remember them, she still held them close to her in a way.

Kinta narrowed his eyes, as he slithered down from Dar's lap and came over to the eggs, letting out excited hissing. "The babies! Their hatching!"

Kintaro stayed out for another few minutes, before he started to sit up again. "Ooooh...my head issss killing me..." He shifted around to sit up, and hissed in pain as he pressed his groin against the floor momentarily.

"Ooowww!" He got his tail to move properly, and he stretched himself up slightly, before settling back onto his coil, but slightly tilting back due to the pain in his groin still. "...w-wheresss the baby? And my ssstomach isss ssstill very large!"

Focusing a little bit, he saw Marrie and then Darren, smiling happily even though he was still exhausted.

Napstaton waved at Cupcake as he left. He'd easily follow Wingdin down to the craft room. He was amazed to see the different sweaters, smiling at the idea of who they were for...she did remember them. "I love it Mama Wing. Looking real good! Hey, can I get a picture of 'em?" He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before taking the sweater and looking over the color and pattern.

He wasn't a stranger to getting gifts from fans. Heck, he got quite a few from fans back in the Underground...even more when he announced his marriage to Zhara and when they had the twins. But one sweater from the elderly skeleton had trumped them all, he never got anything like this before. He pulled her into another tight hug, "...Thanks Mama Wing..."

Dar headed over behind him, needing to see from himself. True to Kinta's words, the eggs were hatching. "Ah! Finally! Let's keep them under the heat, I'll grab some blankets! Keep watching them, my sweet fang!" He immediately ran off to the nursery to go grab things the twins would need once they hatched out.

Marrie took that as a note to head over and check on Kintaro, "You're okay. Just stay relaxed, Kintaro. You did have quite the birth. As for your stomach...i think you ate a little too much from your last meal." She helped him get comfortable as Darren headed over with the baby.

"She's right here, my dear. Healthy and well off. My sister made sure of that." Darren sat by Kintaro's side and held out the baby to him.

Wingdin smiled happily, her hands clasped in front of her. "Yes, yes you can taking pictures. I find patterns, made sweaters. I had enough yarn...I did all the patterns I had."

She nuzzled him as he drew her into a tight hug, closing her eyes. "You are very welcome Napsta." As the hug lessened, her gaze drew to the desk. There was pictures of her family, and she saw a picture of the boys. Picking it up, she showed it to Napstaton.

"I asked Caddy who these were...and he started crying..." She softly spoke, her fingers on the edges of the framed photo.

Kinta grinned happily, and he held his hands together, watching as their children continued to slowly hatch; tears gathering in his eyes. "Of course, my dearest...ah, I am so happy to see our little babies..."

Kintaro blushed softly, pushing his blond hair away from his face. "Heheh...I've been so hungry lately..." His sights however drew to their daughter, and he teared up, yellow tears streaking down his cheeks. "Our little baby girl! Ohhh, she's absolutely beautiful..."

His trimmed claws gently ran through the baby girls wispy hair, and he lightly rubbed her feline ears, smiling happily. "And she has such a strong tail too...she is gorgeous...ah, she...she has my obasan's tail pattern..."

Napstaton smiled and kissed her cheek before taking some pictures of the other sweaters. He looked excited that she did remember them somehow, but his excitement would dim down when she brought over the photo.

"...Would ya believe me if I told ya, Mama Wing? Cause...I know who they are..." Napstaton sighed as he looked at the photo.

Dar would rush over with blankets in hand as the eggs were still cracking, trying to hatch. He went to watching in anticipation for the little ones to come out.

"She's beautiful, Kintaro...absolutely stunning..." Darren smiled as Marrie did one last check over her brother-in-law. She was even nice enough to give him a pain medicine injection so he wouldn't feel too much around his groin.

"How are you feeling otherwise, Kintaro? If you want, i can drive you guys over to work with me." She decided to at least offer. She couldn't find much else wrong with him.

Wingdin looked to Napstaton, and she looked to the photo again. The clouds were heavy that day for her, and she struggled to place a name to the pictures of the two young men. "You know who they are? Please...tell me...it made me so sad to see Caddy cry. I didn't mean to make him hurt..."

Kinta was hissing happily as he watched their children start to break through their eggs more. "Watch out for their fangs, my dearest...they are just like their old, defanged mother you know~" He chuckled knowingly and grinned to himself.

Kintaro smiled brightly to Marrie and shook his head softly. "No, I'm quite fine. But thank you so much. I will just go a bit slower today, regain my lost energy." He carefully got up onto his tail, still holding their daughter in his arms. Slithering over to Marrie, he lowered himself to her height and gently gave her a one-armed hug. "Thank you so much, sister. Should something have happened, I am grateful for your presence."

Over in another timeline, Kina was headed from his husband's florist shop, despite being rather heavily pregnant still and he headed out towards his sister-in-law's nail and hair salon. Wearing a nice soft green dress, he smoothed it out slightly over his large belly and chuckled to himself. Opening the door to the salon, he grinned happily; his sharp teeth easily seen. "Vee! It'sss a pleasssure to sssee you again!"

He was a simple eastern brown snake naga, having been married to the love of his life for many years Darren Jae. Despite being rather dull in coloring, simple brown scaly tail, and soft chestnut colored skin to match nearly seamlessly; his dark brown curled hair draped around his shoulders in soft ringlets. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of golden-green, almost inticing as he gazed about the salon. "Yoo-hoo, Vee~ It'sss your brother-in-law, Kintaro!"

Aq popped her head out from the back, and grinned. "Ooh! One moment! Vee, sweetie; Kina's here! And I've got a perm client coming in...have fun!"

Napstaton sighed and started pointing at the pictures of the boys, "Well...these...are my bros...your boys...This here is Papyrus...your oldest...and this one Sans, your youngest. You raised them really good...got families of their own like me...but they love you so...so much, Mama Wing... you got no idea..." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "...They're good guys, Mama. And...the best brothers I've had around..."

"I am watching. Not the last I've messed with venom." Dar chuckled and took great care once the babies broke from their shells. Little human bodies with snake tails...faces like Kinta's but little cat ears and little tufts of Darren's hair were on their heads.

"Oh they're beautiful...look at them, love..." Dar chuckled and picked one of them up gently in the blanket before getting the other.

"I'm coming! Just a moment please!" Vee called from the back as she carried out a box of nail polish, "Hi brother dear! Take a seat anywhere! I'm just replacing some empty containers with fresh ones." Vee set down the box to the side before heading over to hug her brother in law.

"How are you feeling today? You and the baby doing well?" She always was happy to have family visit her.

Wingdin watched and she nodded, repeating the boys names to herself. After the hug, she looked to Napstaton, then to the picture again. "Papyrus...and Sans...thank you, Napsta..."

She leaned against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment; as she quietly sighed. "...It was scary in the home...but it's more scary losing your grip on a reality that was once yours, my sweet baby..."

Kinta cradled one of the children in their blanket, and tears trailed down his cheeks. "...We made the most gorgeous children didn't we?"

Kina blushed softly, as he'd slithered over to Vee, and smiled as he hugged her back sweetly. "We're doing wonderfully, sis! I'm about to pop already, ssso I thought it wasss good to get my old 'raptor claws' ssshaved down sssome."

He gently waggled his hands to Vee, which showed his rather long claws; with his index claws being quite longer than the rest. Pushing his curled hair behind his ears again, he smiled sweetly his sharp teeth visible easily. Popping a lozenge from his purse into his mouth, he wrapped his thin tongue around it and sighed. "There we go...Darrie said that I should probably get my nails done before the baby is born. You're not too busy are you? Annnd I was hoping to have a little ah, sister time with you and Aq."

Napstaton nodded smiled and nuzzled back, "...I know mama...but...hey...we're trying here. Least ya don't gotta live there anymore and...I can maybe make things a little better...yeah?"

"Yes...yes we do.." Dar chuckled and leaned over to give Kinta a kiss, "Perhaps this world will not be so terrible...we have a new life and new opportunity."

"Oooh! Of course! I love to give you a manicure! Luckily I have no appointments right now! And you know I love to have sibling bonding time with you!" Vee giggled lightheartedly in happiness, "What are we thinking? Acrylic? Gel? Powder?"

She gently took Kina's hands to get a good look at his claws, just wanting to assess how much work she was going to need to do.

Wingdin snuggled him softly; and she looked up at him. "I am trying too, Napsta...mhm...um...oh..oh Caddy had an idea...putting names on my pictures! I can see them, and then their names...maybe it can help me?"

Kinta blushed softly, and smiled returning the kiss. "...Yes, a new life...new opportunity. I...I almost don't want to admit it, my dear...but...maybe we should get the girls...well, have their poison sacks removed while they're still infants...knowing your sister, that will probably be required anyways..."

Kina looked at his hands as Vee held them, and giggled a bit as he'd settled down in his coil; his belly resting easily. "Hmm...I was thinking perhaps gel, sis? Or, hmm...oooh there's some new designs in your acrylic range I see! Ah, there's one with the most beautiful flowers! Oooh that would be wonderful. You know I love pink roses and yellow daffodils..."

"I mean, as long as it's not too hard, I don't want to take up too much time, Vee. Now we weren't able to join your birthday party in the, um, other place...but did you enjoy it? How are things going for your cousins?" He leaned a bit closer, looking to Vee with wide surprised eyes. "I heard the nasty me got defanged...is that true? He'd be surprised to meet me~ Though, heavens, I'd never bite anyone unless they put my sweet Darrie or any of our family in danger..."

Napstaton nodded, "Be happy to help ya, Mama. Always." Napstaton smiled, eager to start working with her.

"I'll ask...perhaps make an appointment with an accredited doctor here...I have a feeling we may not need the venom..." Dar sighed and held his young daughter with a smile.

"I can do that! Painted flowers in acrylics!" Vee giggled and led him to a chair to sit down comfortably.

"Nonsense! I always have time for family! You know that!" She was a lot more bubbly and cheerful before heading off to grab the colors Kina requested. "As for the cousins, they were doing okay. A little family trouble...but we're trying to help. But they're all nice and doing well." She smiled and started file Kina's nails to get them painted.

"I don't know..I never got to see the other you. I didn't get a chance to see that other edgy me either...Shame but that's alright. Always another day. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. You do well and you make Darrie happy. That's all I ask." She smiled and kept filing his nails except the one he liked to keep for practical use.

Kina smiled as he followed her to a chair to settle himself into. It was a bit awkward to sit in a chair, but he managed. "Well that's lovely to hear at least..."

"I try my best with Darrie... he's a sweet man, but stubborn. A lot like your father sometimes. But I help keep him in line...but you didn't hear that from me~" Kina giggled, flicking his hair behind his ear again with his free hand.

"oh, are we talking about old crankpot? cuz i got some doozies..." Comic remarked as he came into the shop, Jeremy in his arms.

Jeremy immediately started making very excited noises around the chew toy in his mouth.

Kina smiled happily, seeing Comic and Jeremy. "Hi there, Sans, I see you've got Daddy duty today huh? Don't come pawning it off on Vee, she's doing my nails, and me? I'm just on a break before I go back to work at the flower shop..."

Comic rolled his eyelights and placed Jeremy onto the floor after pulling out from his inventory a blanket that had some toys. "now why would i ever try to pawn my sweet son off on either of you?"

Kina didn't look at Comic when he retorted. "Because it's Wednesday and that day, is your mother's physical therapy day."

"That's my Papa for you. He has a heart of gold somewhere down there...least...I think there is..." Vee seemed to have a sad smile on her as he finished filing her brother-in-law's nails. She would look up in surprise when she saw Sans and Jeremy.

"Hi you two! And I'm sorry Sans. I do have a client and Aqua has her hands full with others. So I can't babysit sadly. You know if I didn't I'd happily watch over baby Jerri." Vee smiled as she started with the first coat for Kina.

"But if you are not here for that...why are you here? Not like you have nails for me to paint...unless you just feel like talking." Vee's tail flicked in curiosity, wondering what was the skeleton up to.

Jeremy haphazardly crawled on the playmat a bit, and he grabbed one of the sensory toys, beginning to mew and interact with it. He seemed very full of energy that day.

Comic chuckled softly, watching Jeremy for the moment. "you gotta be 'kitten' me vee, there's lot to talk about...ro and kris went off to school today, marris is still doing great at her job she got over the summer..."

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, looking to Jeremy again, as he heard the baby flop over, and the brace creaked a bit. "... can't a bonely guy check up on his sis? but, eh, yer busy an all, sorry for bugging you."

Kina watched and he smiled. "Sans, don't go popping off... I might be getting my nails done, but right now the shop is empty still...you could let him stay here for at least a bit, right Vee?"

He slithered his tail over and booped Vee in her leg, Kina could tell Comic was already exhausted it seemed.

"I never said you or Jeremy needed to leave, Sans. You know I never mind family." Vee kept working, her focus never leaving Kina's nails.

"Though if you do want to stay, feel free to a chair. My pedicure chairs have massage features if you like to relax those lazy bones of yours~" she purred out with a small giggle as she finished one hand on Kina and put them over by a fan to dry.

"How are my little niblings and sister doing? I know Marris was unsure of that job but I'm glad she's staying with it." Vee knew her sister was afraid to leave Jeremy on his own. She hadn't had a stable job since before he was born. She was glad her sister's anxiety had lowered down enough for her to get working again.

Comic gazed over at the pedicure chairs and chuckled softly. "me? lazy? heheheh. buuuut since ya offered so kindly, sis..."

The short skeleton went over and got into the pedicure chair, and decided to try out the massage feature. Almost instantly the pain in his back started to melt away and his permagrin widened. "kit-kat is doing great with that job, and they're real flexible with hours too... we're really liking the benefits."

He sighed, starting to close his sockets as he laid in the massaging chair. "the kids are...so good with... everything..."

Another few moments and he'd fallen asleep, softly snoring.

Kina giggled softly, moving his long tail so it was partially around Jeremy while he was on the playmat. "Had a feeling he'd fall asleep...poor guy, just one HP...if he's still asleep when you're done and my nails are done, I'll take the kitten and watch him. Jeremy's a sweetheart. I'm surprised he didn't see if Mettaton couldn't watch Jeremy...though, why did he come out from the house? If I remember right, Sans and Marris are just balls of anxiety together..."

Vee listened to Comic for a while as he talked, not at all surprised that he fell asleep in the chair. "It's why I offered him the chair. Those two work so hard and are always worrying...Marris never used to be like that when we were kids. But I understand why she is that way now...but it does pain me to see her and Sans getting so worn out."

She looked over at Jeremy with a soft smile, "Mettaton's busy sometimes. Most likely one of his days where he's recording or doing shows again. And when you have a toddler, it's best not to keep them in the house for so long...they need a little fresh air now and again."

Unlike Napstaton who had retired from being in front of the camera, Mettaton kept up his appearances and still worked in showbiz, even taking Napstablook with him for music tours and shows. Usually around those times is whe Vee would visit Mystic more often when they were off. It wasn't a tour day that Vee knew of, so it was most likely a long session of recording talk shows or judging talent shows again.

"Still...I know Marris doesn't feel right with asking for help...and Sans keeps all his secrets...I do wish they'd reach out for help a little more. Darrie and I sometimes talk about just...going into their house and take over something for the day...just so they can get a proper time to rest...they carry the world on their shoulders when they don't need to. Perhaps on their anniversary I can offer to take the kids so they can do something as a couple. I don't remember the last time Marris ever talked about a date night..." She seemed a bit sad talking about her sister, but it was only because Vee cared a lot about her.

Jeremy looked up at Vee, hugging one of his toys. He mewed cutely around the chew toy in his mouth. Kina gently waggled the tip of his tail near Jeremy, knowing he'd get interested in it.

"Oh, thats a wonderful idea, Vee! Giving them some much needed time off and everything..." Kina spoke softly, as he watched her do his second hand. The baby kicked a bit distorting the surface of his stomach and he sighed softly. "...Goodness can't even get an hour before the baby wakes up...such a strong tail..."

Comic murmured in his sleep, and he suddenly sat up in the pedicure chair, flipping off the massage function; looking around a moment. After a moment of startled gazing about, he ran his hand over his skull and sighed; his sockets drooping back down halfway. "...shit...damn..."

Jeremy looked over at his Papa, dropping the chewy toy from his mouth. He started to babble a bit, and smiled. "papa, papa!"

Comic saw Jeremy and he smiled, seeming more relaxed seeing his little boy. He remembered the last time that Frisk had saved was only a month after Jeremy was born. The thought sometimes scared him as he looked over to his precious boy. Four years could be completely lost in the blink of an eye. He kept trying to get Frisk to save...but the poor dear was scared to do so it seemed.

Vee finished getting Kina's nails done and decorated by the time Comic had woken up. Now she was just making sure everything looked well enough.

She'd notice him wake up and smile, "Hi Sans. Have a good nap?" She chuckled before heading off to finish her work with replacing the nail polish on the shelves.

Kina gazed at his nails, and smiled happily; letting them rest for a bit while he delicately got up from the chair he was awkwardly draped in. "Ooh, you did a lovely job, sis!"

Gently he picked up Jeremy, who giggled up at his Uncle Kina. "pretty! unca kinny!" Kina gently kissed the air in front of Jeremy. "Air kisses, sweet kitten~ Hmm...would you like to go and see Uncle Darrie with me, honey?"

Jeremy started to grab at the air, as if he could grab the kisses from his Uncle Kina. Hearing he could go out and see someone else, he got a bit excited; wiggling in Kina's arms.

Comic looked to Vee, then over to Kina, and he chuckled softly. "you're wanting 'em kina? i'm a little surprised actually...but uh, it'd be great to go and see darrie for awhile i guess. just heading over at the florist store, heh..."

He got down from the pedicure chair, and his permagrin got wider. "...you wouldn't be-leaf the fun we can have today at the florist, huh jerri?"

Jeremy giggled brightly, waving his hands excitedly in Kina's grasp. "flowas! flowas! yella flowas!"

Comic blinked a bit, looking to his youngest son curiously. "...yellow flowers? oh...oh yeah, probably those pretty daffodils that yer uncle kina's got on his nails, hmm?"

Jeremy just cuddled against his Uncle's hands, and Kina held the kitten close to his chest, resting the little boy on his stomach. "Well, come on Sans...if you want to come spend time with Darrie and me...so, how much do I owe you, Vee?"

"I'm glad you like it!" Vee smiled before heading over to coo at Jeremy.

"Such a sweet baby kitten~ Tell Uncle Darrie Hello for me, yes?" She gave her nephew a sweet kiss on the cheek before hugging Kina.

"Don't you worry about pay. I'll make this one on the house! You just enjoy the rest of the day, okay?" She let out a soft purr before looking at Comic, "And you keep making my sister happy."

Jeremy giggled brightly at Vee's kiss, his ears twitching at the affection. He stayed cuddled against Kina's large stomach however.

Kina smiled at the hug from Vee, and he patted his sister's shoulder. "Aw, thank you so much. I'm sure Darrie will like that too, heheh."

Comic nodded, his hands inside his jacket pockets like usual. "eh, i try my best, vee. like i do with everything, heh."

Kina nodded and gently started slithering through the salon, and headed towards the front door, still carrying Jeremy in his arms. He paused by the front desk, and slipped a $20 bill into the tip jar. "I'll make sure to send customers your way, sis! I always get so many compliments on my nails when you do them!"

The short skeleton watched as Kina made his way through the front door. With a little flick of his wrist he scooped up Jeremy's playmat and toys, then stored it into his inventory. "there we go. i'll see ya later on, vee. if marris wonders where i'm at, guess i'm deep in the soil, hehehe~"

Vee giggled and gave Kina and Jeremy a wave goodbye as they left, "Thank you! Come again anytime!" It always made her feel good when she did a good job and people left with smiles after she was done.

She watched Comic for a moment, her smile turning more somber, "Don't ever be a stranger, Sans. If you ever need any help...especially with the kids or...anything really. My door is always open...customers or not. Just remember to take care of yourselves..."

Vee gave him a small hug, "Same offer applies to my sister too...Have a good day, brother dear." With that, she headed off to finish restocking for work before any other walk-ins showed up.

Comic nodded and he gave her a sweet grin. "of course, veronica. i'll make sure of it. after i spend some time with darrie and kina, i'll probably uh...go over and see see mom and dad for a bit...then we'll head on home about when the kids get home, i was thinking."

Kina continued slithering down back towards his husband's shop, and he continued to tickle Jeremy with his longer flower-patterned acrylic nails. "Darrie~ I'm back from my break, honey...and I've got a little friend with us!"

Jeremy's eyes lit up seeing all the flowers around the shop, and he started giggling happily. Comic came in soon right behind Kina, and chuckled. "make that two little friends. heya bro~"

"Sounds wonderful then. I wish you all the best..." Vee smiled slightly before giving him one last hug. She'd head off back to work, her full bright smile back on when she saw walk-in customers come in. It wasn't as genuine as she'd like it, but it worked enough for her customers.

Darrie, as he was lovingly called, was coming out from the back with a bucket of fresh cut yellow flowers. "Welcome back..."

Unlike his other counterparts, he was a man of few words and a face that looked like he was always angry or indifferent. He couldn't express himself physically well, but he himself wasn't void of emotions, he just did it differently.

"...Nails look good...Child pen in corner..." he shrugged and carried the bucket easily to his work table to get started on floral arrangements.

Kina came over to the work table, and he rose himself up on his tail and gently gave Darrie a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you honey. Your sister does lovely work. I got roses and daffodils, to support the spring orders!"

Jeremy looked up at his uncle and he giggled, clenching and unclenching his little fist a bit.

Comic wandered around the shop a bit, and his permagrin was a bit thin when he swore he saw a flower turning it's petaled head. Shaking his head, he sighed.

Kina heard the bell go off and he giggled softly. "Okay Jeremy, time for the playpen little man! Uncle Kina has to help the customers~"

Slithering over to the front counter, he pulled back his ringlets of brown hair with a pale green bandana, taking care of his pink rose stud earrings. "Hello! Welcome to Jae Florists! Oh!"

He'd looked up to see some of the family coming in, Mettaton and Papyrus, along with their children. "Mettaton! I've not seen you in nearly a month, I've been so busy here at the shop with Darrie and the wedding orders!"

Darrie nodded as he got to work with the marigolds. into some flower crowns as well as smaller bouquets.

He did stop to give Jeremy a headpat and a flower from his bucket, just placing it lightly behind his ear.

Darrie looked like he was going to say something to Comic when he saw Mettaton and Papyrus come in with their kids. "...Welcome. Been a while..."

"Hello Darlings! I've been quite busy the past few weeks. Recording, signings, meetings. You know how being a star goes, Darlings!"

"the break was nice while it lasted...i'll miss the quiet..." Rockwell grumbled deadpannedly while Ebby clang onto her Daddy's hand.

"HI UNCLE DARRIE! HI UNCLE KINA! HI UNCLE SANS!" Ebby bounced around in her place, "DADDY! DADDY! LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY FLOWERS!"

Jeremy took the flower from behind his ear and he gazed at the pretty yellow flower. He giggled happily, laying on his side. Soon he was sleeping, his paw in his mouth.

Kina came out from behind the counter and he rose himself up on his tail, and gave Mettaton a sweet hug. "Of course! I feel like we've been the star this past month! It's been non-stop for me and Darrie. Doctor's visits, fixing the baby's room, and all the orders!"

He saw the kids and grinned from ear to ear. "Rockwell and Ebby! Oooh, come give your Uncle Kina hugs and air kisses sweethearts~"

Papyrus kept a gentle yet firm grasp on Ebby's hand, as she leapt in place. "YES MY SWEET EBRIMA, THE FLOWERS ARE SIMPLY GORGEOUS. OH! WE SHOULD PICK UP A BOUQUET FOR MOTHER, METTATON, HE'LL ENJOY THEM WHILE HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Comic nearly fell over his own two feet hearing that. "woah woah woah, hospital? pap, why is mom in the hospital? and why didn't dad call me?"

Papyrus let go of Ebby's hand, nervously twiddling his fingers for a moment. "YOU SEE... IT'S REALLY NOTHING THAT BIG, BROTHER! MOTHER SIMPLY OVER DID ONE OF THE EXERCISES...AND...HIS MAGIPRESSURE DROPPED SUDDENLY..."

He looked to Mettaton, then towards the floor. "...They thought it best to keep him for observation...being a hybrid and all. He said it was nothing much, he's awake and seemingly doing fine. The only reason they're keeping him is after resting for a bit, Father helped him to his feet and it dropped again..."

Comic nodded and he frowned as best he could with his permagrin, running his hand over his skull. "..."

Mettaton happily gave a hug back to Kina, "I can understand that, Darling! You both look great despite it all! You'll love it all once the baby comes!"

Ebby didn't waste time to jump over and hug her Uncle Kina's big belly, "YAY! WHEN'S THE BABY COMING? I WANNA HELP! OOOOH...I LIKE YOUR NAILS! THEY'RE PRETTY LIKE YOU AND MAMATON!" Ebby was always the most energetic of the two kids, fitting right in with Mettaton and Papyrus. She gave her air kisses up to her uncle with the biggest skeletal smile.

Rockwell sighed and headed over, settling to lean on Kina as his version of a "hug". Mettaton had thought this was him transitioning to that phase all preteens and teens go where they can't stand their parents and rebel, thinking they're too cool for hugs and kisses anymore. Least it was a better attempt than what Mettaton would end up recieving.

Hearing that Caddy had been at the hospital did get Darrie to look up from his bouquet making, "...lemme make ya one..." With that, he headed off to grab some fresh flowers for a colorful "get well soon!" bouquet.

"...Sis know...?" Darrie didn't look away from his task as he did so.

"No, fraid not yet. I was going to text her but if Sans is here..maybe you can pass the message along?" Metta looked over to the shorter skeleton brother in slight concern.

Kina smiled happily, patting the top of his stomach softly. "Oh we're excited that's for sure!"

Soon the heavily pregnant naga had his niece snuggling his huge belly. "Hmmm... let's see...the doctor said the baby will be due in two weeks! And you can help me by...oh, I guess my pregnancy brain is really kicking in, I can't think of anything, sweet pea!"

He gently ruffled Ebby's hair and gave her another air kiss. "Thank you, sweetie. Your Aunt Vee did them just this morning!"

Kina felt Rockwell leaning lightly against his side and he giggled softly. "How goes things, Rockwell? Any new friends? Crushes? You know if you ever need a nice bouquet for a special someone, your Uncle Kina and Darrie will get you one right away~"

Comic was thinking a million miles a minute, when he heard Mettaton speaking. "huh? what? i uh..."

Jeremy had heard and noticed the flashy pink robot and he attempted to stand up in the playpen, making excited noises. "Ton-ton! Ton-ton! Ton-ton!"

He then started to throw his toys out from the playpen for attention. His arms were still a bit weak from his physical therapy and the toys merely flopped close to the pen.

Ebby continued to giggle and snuggle up close. She loved all the attention and love she could get.

Rocky froze at the idea of a crush but sighed, "...no...same two friends as ever..." he mumbled out, seeming...sad? Angry? Disappointed? Hard to tell with him. Either way, he just wasn't happy about it.

Mettaton was going to repeat himself when he heard Jeremy call him. "Oooooh! There's the little sweetheart! Come here! Yes! Ton-ton's here!" He easily headed over to scoop up Jeremy for nuzzles and kisses. "How's my strongest little kitten, hmm? You look so cute today! Yes!"

Kina continued to snuggle Ebby and soon just simply picked her up into his arms. "Well, you continue being you, no matter what anyone says you should be. And I'm sure those that want to be your true friends will find you soon enough, Rockwell!"

Jeremy adored the attention from Mettaton, making happily excited noises in his uncle's arms. He had his chew toy in his mouth, and flopped himself against Mettaton's chest.

He began purring up a storm from the nuzzles and kisses of his Uncle Mettaton. After a few moments, Jeremy started squealing almost. "Flowa! Flowa! Yella flowa!"

Comic had thought he had seen that same flower again, when he heard Jeremy and took another look to where Jeremy was pointing. Nothing yet again. Maybe he was starting to go crazy finally.

Flowey almost had been caught that time. He hid in the middle of a bouquet of large buttercups, hoping to hide his face well until no one was looking his way. He'd been following Comic for a couple of weeks by then, and he'd even started talking with Jeremy when no one was around.

Rocky had to stop himself from saying something, but in his mind his answer would be yeah right...

"IMMA GET A BUNCH OF FRIENDS! DADDY AND MAMATON SAID SO WHEN I GO FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Ebby was very excited for her first day of first grade. She did well in kindergarden so now she was ready to tackle another grade.

Mettaton was happily giving some attention to Jeremy, cooing and laughing at how adorable his nephew was. He'd look over to where Jeremy was pointing and gasp dramatically, "Oh yes! Look at all the yellow flowers, Darling! Aren't they gorgeous? You like the yellow ones, sweetheart?"

Papyrus had gone over to say something to Comic when he noticed his brother staring at the flowers. "SANS, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? MOTHER SAID ONE OF US NEEDED TO GET HIM A PAIR OF SHOES AND SOME TEA FROM THE..."

He groaned, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do I even bother sometimes...me and Mettaton will just get them for him..."

Comic was indeed not really paying attention as he watched the yellow flowers closely. He also wasn't paying attention to Mettaton or Jeremy.

Jeremy however was being more fueled by his Uncle Mettaton. When asked if he liked them, he began patting happily. "Yella flowa, Yella flowa! Talkie talk! Talk me! Talk me!"

Flowey almost started trembling amongst the buttercups, trying to sneak away from being found.

Mettaton giggled, but grew confused when Jeremy started talking about the flower talking to him. Only thing he could think of was that Marris or maybe one of his siblings had a toy they would play with him. He knew Ebby had a few flexible flower toys she liked putting on her head, maybe he had the same thing. "Oh really? Tell me all about it, sweetheart? You play games with this little flower friend?"

Darrie had finished the bouquet for Caddy, nicely decorated with daffodils, tiger lilies, roses, small blue flowers, daisies, and a nice colorful match of flowers. What really made it was the cute "Get Well Soon" balloon heart on top. He handed it over to Papyrus, "...Here."

"last I checked, only flowers that talk are echo flowers." Rocky rolled his eyes, starting to get semi annoyed with his youngest cousin.

"Yah, talk me!" Jeremy babbled out, as he patted his own cheek. His tail was twitching like mad in his excitement.

Papyrus took the bouquet gently from Darrie, with a bright grin across his face. "THANK YOU, BROTHER DARREN. I'M SURE MOTHER WILL CERTAINLY LOVE THIS!"

The loud and jovial skeleton chuckled as he heard Jeremy babbling on about flowers. "Oh? A talking flower you say, Jeremy?" He gently pressed a kiss to his nephews forehead. "You know...when I was younger, I thought I had seen the same thing! Brother told me it was nothing though, so perhaps I was making up friends when I didn't have any."

Jeremy didn't understand what his Uncle Papyrus was talking about, as he chewed on his own paw for a moment. Flowey had taken the time when he thought no one was looking; to peek out amongst the buttercups. His eyes went wide when he met Jeremy's gaze.

"FLOWA, FLOWA, TALKIE TALKIE PEEEEEEZ!" Jeremy nearly screamed, which broke Comic from him having been slinking closer to the buttercup bouquet. "aw, geez, jeremy c'mon kid you're gonna hurt yourself!"

He hurried over to Mettaton, and gently put his hand on his youngest son, rubbing his back softly. "shhhh...c'mon baby...shhhh..."

Flowey was terrified, and took that opportunity to escape. Even hiding in the big brute's flower shop was no longer safe it seemed. As he slunk back down through the crack in the flooring, he caught sight of Rockwell staring at him. He grinned wide, and covered his mouth with a leaf, silently giggling. Then he waved to Rockwell, and finally slunk down into the ground.

Darrie nodded but his attention broke from Papyrus when Jeremy started yelling. He didn't notice any of the flowers look different.

"WOW HE'S SO HAPPY FOR FLOWERS!" Ebby giggled at the scene in front of her. She didn't seem to notice or understand why her cousin was being like that other than he really liked flowers.

Mettaton tried helping calm down Jeremy by rocking him around. "Shhh...now now sweetheart. Yes, flowers are nice. Shhhh...soft bunny voices now...shhhh.." Soft bunny voice, in Mettaton's words, was the way he tried teaching his kids to lower their voices and calm down. So he'd been used to saying it, especially for Ebby.

Rocky watched his parents handle the mess before seeing Flowey. That giggle and look to him didn't sink well as he summoned a metal pole and threw it where Flowey used to be. Just missed him. But it did cause a break between the tiles.

"Rocky! What did I say about using magic attacks outside of the house!?" Mettaton scolded, having seen only his son attack the floor, "I know you're not feeling well, sweetheart but that's no reason to damage other people's property!"

Rocky was going to explain himself, ready to yell out, but froze. Voices...reminders in his head...all saying it wasn't worth it. They wouldn't believe it anyway... "...screw this..." He headed outside and slammed the door behind him.

Jeremy's little eyes gazed about the area, and he whimpered softly, leaning against Mettaton's chest. "...flowa gone...mmm..." He started tearing up softly and snuggled against Mettaton, his braced leg jerking a bit; while his tail attempted to wrap around his waist like his mother would do sometimes.

Comic sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. "geezus, jerri...this is the second time this week kiddo. flowers don't talk!"

Papyrus came over and looked to where his son's magic attack had struck the floor. The hole that was already there, appeared a bit strange. "DARREN, HAVE YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CRACK BETWEEN THE TILES HERE?"

He looked back to the floor, then back to Darrie. "I MEAN, BEFORE MY SON SHATTERED THE TILE OF COURSE."

Kina put his hand to his cheek and let out a hissing, worried sigh. "Oh dear...thisss isssn't good at all! Ebby, dear...why don't you go with your Mamaton?" He set Ebby back onto the floor, giving the little girl an air kiss and ruffling her hair. Then he went to slither outside.

"Rockwell? Honey? It'sss Uncle Kina, I'm not angry...I jussst want to talk..." Kina looked around, and rested his hands on his stomach, as he looked to see where Rockwell had darted off too.

"Now now...shhh...it's alright...there's so many flowers here, sweetheart." Mettaton kept rocking him softly, "Goodness...perhaps he has an active imagination? I know Ebby has had a few imaginary friends before."

"NO THEY'RE NOT! MR. FLUFFALUMPAGUS AND TANYA BUTTERSCOTCH ARE REAL! WE HAVE COOKIES AND TEA ON TUESDAYS!" Ebby complained as she was let down. But she had gone off to hug at her Uncle Darrie's leg, wanting attention from him now.

"Of course, Darling. Of course." Mettaton sighed, least he knew they were imaginary...for the most part. She usually had stuffed animals take places in the little table set up she had. For the most part, he let her have her fun, no harm done except he had to limit the amount of cookies she tried to take.

Darrie patted Ebby's head before checking out the floor, "...Fixed a week ago...crack came back 2 days ago...dunno how." He'd been trying to fix the crack for a while since it first appeared some years ago. Everytime he thought he got it fixed, it would come back again after some time. Even getting the tiles replaced didn't fix it.

Rocky was at the side of the shop, squatted down and back to the floor with his hood up. He knew he couldn't go that far without getting into serious trouble. He just didn't want to deal with more noise and his parents, so he stayed out. He wanted nothing more than to leave and go back to hiding in his room. Hearing Kina call him, he sunk back down more, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

Comic shrugged, not really sure how to handle it. "i dunno, metta...i mean, jerri can't talk that much still, so we're not really sure...what he's thinking half the time honestly."

"Flowa?" Jeremy looked around again, and then sullenly put his paw into his mouth, chewing on it for comfort.

Papyrus balanced the bouquet in his arm, and scratched the sighed of his skull. "HMM. PERHAPS IF YOU GOT A SURVELLIANCE CAMERA SET UP, YOU COULD SEE WHAT'S OCCURRING TO CAUSE IT TO BREAK CONSTANTLY!"

Kina looked around a bit, and sighed. "Rockwell? Oh..." He tasted the air a bit, to see if there was anything different, to see if he could sense the young boy. His vision wasn't the best sometimes, especially in the bright sunlight of day. It's why the shop was kept in moderate soft lighting.

He paused at the corner to the side of the shop, and he shook his head a bit.

Flowey had sprung back up outside the shop, and he saw Rockwell huddling against the wall. "Howdy there...you look like you're all alone out here kid..."

"True...comes with him being so young." Mettaton took one of his chewing toys from the pen and tried switching his paw for the toy. "There we go sweetheart...shhhh...it's alright now."

Darrie nodded at the idea. He hoped the sales for the month could cover some new survelliance cameras. He only had one where the register was and it wasn't exactly great. But it worked so that's all it mattered for him.

Rocky waited for a bit as he watched Kina. He jumped to his feet once he heard and saw Flowey, another magic metal pole in his hands to help defend himself. "flowers don't fucking talk...and i don't need someone like you around me. so back the fuck off" Unlike his other counterparts, he had the ability to defend himself and use it if he needed to. Unfortunately that also meant a few calls to the principal's office when he did fight back other kids.

Jeremy took the toy with some reluctancy, and chewed on it then, hugging the toy.

Comic sighed, and nodded. He looked down towards the broken tile, and his permagrin grew thin. Could it have been that flower again? Why was he here? Frisk had told him about it, but he'd thought the kid was messing around. Then it was his brother, telling him he'd seen the flower too. Nobody seemed to remember him though.

He shortcut from where he was in the shop, to the back of the building, opposite to where Kina was in the front. He glared at Flowey, watching the plant closely.

Flowey on the other hand laughed brightly at Rockwell. "Oooh, you've got some spunk kid! I see where you get it from! That idiot skeleton and the pompous robot, allllll blended up with teen angst!"

His grin grew menacing, as he shook his head. "And how old are you even? Ten? Twelve?"

Comic growled and sent up a wall of bones suddenly erupting through the ground right in front of Flowey. "what the hell are you doing here?!"

Flowey rose himself easily above the bones and giggled. "Ooooh! It's the smiley trashbag! I haven't seen you since your tub of lard father broke the barrier! What did he do? Lean against it?!"

The wicked flower started laughing wildly, apparently very amused at his own jokes.

Mettaton kept rocking Jeremy as he hummed a soft lullaby for him. He gave his little nephew a few pets on the head, doing what he could to keep him relaxed.

Ebby had headed back over to her daddy and reached up at him, wanting to be carried, "DADDYYYY! DADDY DADDY DADDY DAAAADDYYYYYYY!"

"how about shut up and mind your own fucking business!" Rocky was ready to start attacking when he noticed his uncle had come over. "uncle? what the fuck?!"

He started getting annoyed with Flowey as his eyesockets glowed a yellow-orange. He summoned out a gaster blaster that growled, ready for an attack, "you got 3 seconds to fucking leave you weird ass piece of shit!"

Jeremy soon fell asleep in Mettaton's arms, the chewing toy still in his mouth.

Papyrus looked down to Ebby and he put the bouquet into his inventory, then he picked up his little girl, balancing her on his hip. "THERE WE ARE MY LITTLE PRINCESS! Now remember, soft bunny voice, just like Mamaton says. Your cousin Jeremy is sleeping!"

Comic's eyes widened as he saw Flowey still laughing. "rockwell, c'mon kid don't antagonize him none!"

A thorny vine of Flowey's erupted from the ground behind Rockwell aiming to trip him up. Kina had come around the corner hearing the loud voices and he let out a hissing shriek.

Flowey's attention was drawn to Kina and he grinned, another vine coming up to attempt to tighten around the brown snake. "Oh-hohoho! Who is this? A new toy? You're pretty fat too, wonder why?"

Kina dug his nails into Flowey's vine that was starting to tighten around his midsection, and then he hissed dangerously, his fangs popping out larger, as they could fold up against the roof of his mouth.

"Let go of me!" He warned, trying to thrash his way out. Flowey cringed at the pain from Kina, and soon found a bone shoved through the thickest part of his vine from Comic.

"let go of him now, weed." Comic's eye was glowing a bluish-yellow color, and he frowned deeply at the flower. A pair of Gaster Blasters, bigger than Rockwell's were surrounding Flowey.

While Flowey was distracted, Kina reared back and bit the vine finally. He shrieked, and finally drew back, until he was just seemingly gone, having shrunk back into the ground.

Kina lay on his side, carefully getting up and adjusting his green dress, running his hands over his stomach as he trembled in fear. Venom dripped from his fangs dangerously, as he panted and hissed trying to catch his breath.

Ebby put her hands by her mouth and giggled softly before hugging her dad. "Okay!"

"...Been gone a while...should check on 'em..." Darrie noticed that Kina hadn't been back yet with Rocky. Looking around, he also noticed Comic was missing.

Rocky was going to fire at the flower but everything happened too fast for his liking to focus. He looked back at his Uncle Kina and then back to Sans. "...go with him boy...keep him steady..." He patted at the blaster with him.

The blaster whined up at his master but nodded, nuzzling at Rocky's hand before going to check up on Kina. Didn't really do much but sniff at him and try to get him back up with gentle nudges.

"...uncs...what the fuck was that? you know that fucking thing...? is that the same flower that jeremy was talking about?" Rocky had since made his metal pole disappear for now, seeing there wasn't much of a threat left around.

Papyrus smiled softly, and he nuzzled Ebby. Hearing Darrie speak up, he frowned nervously and looked to Mettaton. "Dear, I'm going to check up on them. Darrie is right, it's been too long."

He then headed out from the store, carrying Ebby on his hip still. "ROCKWELL? KINA?"

Kina got upright again, and he hissed in exhaustion, cradling his stomach in his hands. Underneath his dress, a deep bruise was forming where Flowey's vine had constricted around him.

Comic had dismissed the two blasters and he sighed. "yeah... it's...a really long fucking story. and i bet it is the same flower too. but how did he get close to jeremy? we're always with him!"

Not listening to Comic and Rockwell, Kina slowly slithered back inside the shop. Venom dotted his dress, having burned holes through the fabric in the process. His bandana was in his hand, a couple of leaves and twigs in his brown curled hair. "D-Darrie... maybe...maybe we should go to the, mmmm, hospital..."

Darrie nodded and watched Papyrus leave. Someone had to look after the shop, and he trusted Papyrus could find them both.

"I'll be here. Let me know of anything." Mettaton looked worried but didn't want to leave Jeremy alone.

Ebby giggled and held onto her dad as they headed out.

"how should i know? but it's fucking with us! bigger thing is how the hell do we get it to stop?!" Rocky was still stressing out over what happened. What's worse was that he let a family member get hurt by his actions. Another tally on his list of sins...great.

Rocky's blaster continued to whine up at Kina, like a dog would in worry. It kept to Kina's side, even when they got inside the store.

Darrie didn't waste time to rush over to see Kina, checking him over. Once he said he needed the hospital, he didn't waste time to close up the store so he could take him.

"We're heading that way now. Get in our car!" Mettaton offered as he led the way over to Pap's car. He looked over at the blaster, recognizing it was his son's. "He's alright? Go get him, we need to go."

The blaster only whined again but teleported away. It would reappear by Rocky's side, earing a pat from the preteen, "good boy, clark. good boy..."

Papyrus had kept up with Kina to a point, and as he'd come back with his brother-in-law, he'd been struck speechless seeing how Kina looked roughed up, especially in his condition.

Seeing Mettaton rushing for their car, he ran as well. Placing Ebby into the car, he then ran around to the side of the building. Seeing his son and his older brother, he sighed dramatically. "WE'RE GOING NOW, KINA IS HAVING TROUBLE!"

Before Comic or Rockwell could respond he'd scooped them both up under each arm and went trucking back to his car, placing them as well into the backseat. He was very thankful that they'd gotten a minivan last month, using it to transport Mettaton's equipment on more remote location shots. At the moment though it was looking much more like a minivan owned by regular parents.

Toys, snacks, a couple of blankets, and an half-empty case of bottled water in the back. Papyrus got into the driver's seat and he started it up, watching to make sure Darrie got Kina into the back of the van okay.

Darrie didn't take long for closing up the store. Nor did he take long to carry Kina over to Mettaton's and Papyrus's car. Out of all the versions of him, he was the most physically fit and strongest one.

The blaster disappeared again, this time staying gone until Rocky would call him out again. Rocky didn't even get a chance to cuss out his dad before he and Comic were taken and and put into the car. Ebby had luckily some great balance as her dad let her drop to the floor while he picked up her older brother and uncle. She easily followed on foot and managed to get in the car by herself.

Mettaton carried Jeremy in his hold as he got to his seat. Didn't exactly have a baby carrier anymore since Ebby had grew out of hers. "Ready, sugar skull? Let's get a move on!"

Darrie doubled checked to make sure Kina was comfortable before nodding in agreement. One hand took Kina's and held it firm but comfortingly as the other gently rubbed his love's stomach, making sure the baby was okay as well.

Papyrus nodded, as he tore out from the parking lot of the florist's and headed to the hospital. "OF COURSE, MY BELOVED DEAR!"

Comic suddenly was up in the air and then plunked down into the van. He looked around a bit, and sighed, buckling his seatbelt. The moment it was buckled, he felt like he was flying with how fast his younger brother was driving all of a sudden.

Kina rested his head in Darrie's lap, holding onto his husband's hand. Underneath his fingernails was bits of plant debris, but it could be easily forgotten as he worked with the flowers as his love did.

He let out a pained hiss, his eyes watering as he looked to Darrie. Moments later he started to do the breathing exercises he'd learned. His stomach tensed up as a contraction painfully gripped the small and thick bodied naga.

Rocky just managed to get his seatbelt on as his dad started driving like a maniac. Least Ebby was having fun as she laughed through the whole thing. "WHEEEEEEEE!"

"Careful sugarskull! We still have precious cargo aboard!" Mettaton reminded as they drove to the hospital. Didn't need even more accidents happening.

Darrie kept gently stroking his stomach, trying to help keep his husband calm. He didn't say much other than just give physical comfort. That's usually how he did things.

Papyrus nodded, as he expertly weaved through the traffic. He slowed down enough, until he got onto the highway. "Just about ten minutes and we will be at the hospital!"

Comic looked out the window and put this hand over his eyes. "geez paps, go any faster we'll be joining ma in the hospital!"

"OF COURSE WE'LL BE JOINING MOTHER, AFTER WE ASSIST KINTARO AND DARREN OF COURSE!" Papyrus proudly exclaimed as he easily maneuvered the minivan around a slower vehicle.

"not what i meant, but okay..." Comic muttered softly, pulling out his phone to text Marris.

[hey kit-kat. could you get the kids from school? kina went into labor we think and uh, pappers just kinda grabbed me and jeremy and now we're in the van on the way to the hospital...plus we're gonna visit ma. magipressure acting up again.]

Kina continued to do his breathing exercises, and feeling Darrie's thick strong hands gently stroking gave him a true sense of calm and peace. He nuzzled his face against his husband's muscled chest and let out a soft cry as the contraction finished and it left him almost weak from the pain.

He still wondered what this hunk of a man saw in him. A small, weak little overweight naga. He might have been almost nine feet long but for a naga that was nearly being a midget! "I...mmmm...I love you, honeypie..."

"just as long as we're not the ones in wheelchairs after this!" Rocky groaned. He wished he could teleport out but knowing him and his magic, it be likely he's crash somewhere unexpected.

Marris was currently at work, typing things down in a computer as a stack of orders came in for herbs, teas, and shipments of other things. She was knowledgeable in plants and herbs, but desk work she could handle. All part of a mutual friend's new business that opened up, and she helped with customers and finances. She couldn't complain, job was a job and the pay was good, even if they really didn't need the money much. She figured it would help take care of Jeremy better.

She would notice the text and check it, sighing. "Great...absolutely perfect." She only hoped her brother-in-law had better luck with having his kid than she did. After Jeremy, she promised herself no more kids.

[Alright. I got it. No problem. I'll meet ya at the hospital later. Lemme know if anything happens. Kina okay?]

Darrie didn't seem to care about what Kina looked like. He wondered how he was going to do without Kina for a while, debating if he should close up shop for a few days to care for him and the baby. Be weirdly quiet and lonely without the naga around. He got used to the comfort Kina brought to him, one of the very few outside of his family who weren't afraid to talk to him due to his size and demeanor.

"...Love you too..." he focused on brushing through Kina's hair with his furred fingers, his own tail even gently placed over Kina's swollen belly as an extra comfort. "...Almost there..."

Papyrus kept up his maniac speed through the traffic, surprisingly excelling in his mastery over driving. Being as excellent as he was in puzzle making certainly helped with it, it seemed.

Comic looked to his phone and his permagrin widened a bit. [far as we know. he uh... tripped somehow outside, i think he bruised his stomach. i believe it's what threw him into labor. but yeah, i'll keep you updated.]

Kina twisted slightly, panting as his moving tugged at the bruised and injured stomach. He grasped at his dress, tugging it upwards over his swollen stomach.

Along the bottom curve of his caramel brown colored stomach, about where it changed from skin to scales, was a dark purple bruise, about six inches in width.

Their baby could be seen slightly moving about as his stomach was tight in a contraction still. He breathed his way through it, and hissed strongly in pain, baring his fangs.

"When are we getting there, Papy!" He cried out, gripping tightly onto Darrie's hand, letting his head rest in his love's other hand.

Papyrus had gotten off the highway and was heading to the hospital, the building in sight finally.

[Alright. Please do. I'll see you there later.] Marris finished up and headed over to her boss.

"I'm clocking out. Gotta get my kids from school and get to the hospital." She called out as she headed to the front.

"I thought you hated hospitals?" A peacock monster was bagging things up for a customer and putting up the charges. Their top feathers flatted down with a tie-dye bandana.

"Not for me, Roy. My brother's expecting a kid and his partner went into labor. Gotta be there for support." Marris quickly explained as she clocked out and grabbed her things.

"Alright. Same time tomorrow then?" "Sounds good to me. See ya, Roy." "See ya, Marc." Marris got to her car with that simple talk and drove towards the school to grab her kids.

Darrie was concerned when he saw the bruise, gently tracing it to see what happened. He only continued to stroke and comfort Kina while they got to the hospital.

"Almost there, Darling! Just hang on! We're right here, it's alright!" Mettaton assured as they were getting closer. Wasn't the most chaotic day he had, but it was certainly turning into an event.

Papyrus got the car to the ER, and he hurried out, running inside at a full dash. Within moments, he had two nurses trailing him and an oversized wheelchair that could recline pushed out to the back of the van.

Kina had in the throes of a bad contraction, turned and bit the back of the seat, moaning and hissing in pain. Comic got out, and took Jeremy from Mettaton, just watching curiously for a moment. "...hopefully this is easier then you little guy..."

He looked to Ebby and Rockwell, and he grinned slightly. "hey, you two wanna go see grandma and grandpa?"

Rocky shrugged, knowing he didn't wanna be caught up with baby stuff. Didn't take him long to get in the building to ask where his grandparents were being kept. Ebby giggled and nodded happily, still aloof to what was going on with her uncles.

Darrie gently kept patting at Kina, trying to get him to let go. "...you're okay...hang onto me." he kept his hand open so Kina could squeeze it as he carried him out of the van and onto the wheelchair to get him inside.

"Well...least he's having a better time than we had Rocky. I swear that blizzard came out of nowhere!" Mettaton remembered that day. Luckily his in-laws were around to help.

Kina panted softly as Darrie carried him from the van. "S-sorry my dear..."

He cried out as another contraction gripped him. One of the nurses, a plant monster, reached to put something around his stomach, and he instinctively lashed out in confused pain. "Don't touch me!"

Comic watched it for only a few moments when he realized that Rockwell and Ebby had already gone inside and he ran in to follow them, his sneakers squeaking on the tiled floor.

Up in Caddy's room, he was trying to get out of the bed again to try to figure out what was going on. Gaster meanwhile was trying to use his bulk to keep his husband in the bed.

"Caddy, please, your pressures are still not fixed. Stay in the bed!" Gaster gently placed his hands on his sweet husband's shoulders. "Please, please Caddykins..."

Gently he kissed Caddy's cheek, nuzzling him softly. Caddy finally just slumped against Gaster, closing his working eye. "I just... don't like the hospital, G... I'm okay with coming here for therapy. And when I used to work in one back home, but... I don't really like being a patient."

Gaster rubbed Caddy's back and sighed.

Darrie shook his head before setting him down. Seeing him lash at the nurse put him back to holding him, "...Stay still...they're helping." He kept a pretty stern voice while holding onto Kina, letting the nurse try again if she needed to.

"Darlings! Wait for us!" Mettaton called as he followed Sans behind, not wanting to lose the kids.

Rocky headed up over to the receptionist's desk to get the info. Once he did, he waited for his uncle to catch up before they headed off to see Caddy and Gaster.

Wouldn't be long for them to find it and knock on the door. Ebby didn't seem to wait to open the door and run inside, "Hi grandma! Hi grandpa! We're here!"

Kina whimpered, closing his eyes. "O-Okay..."

The plant nurse nervously had a smile, as she worked on getting the fetal monitor onto Kina again. Once it was on, her and the other nurse hurried to get Kina inside.

Comic followed behind the kids, with Mettaton on his heels as they came to the room. He smirked a bit, seeing his mom in just a hospital gown and his cheetah-printed underwear.

"nice panties ma~" Comic chuckled brightly, cradling Jeremy in his arms.

Caddy flushed a bright pink and let Gaster put him back into the bed. "Sans!"

Gaster sighed softly, shaking his head. "Hello, Ebby dear." He raised his hand and gently pushed the table away from Caddy's bed with his blue magic.

He smiled, seeing Rockwell, and the rest. "Oh, it's so good you all came, kids."

Caddy rubbed the back of his head slightly and chuckled quietly. "Yes well...of course you'd see my unmentionables, I'm just in a blasted hospital gown...it wasn't even that big of a thing! I just...well, I don't really remember actually..."

Gaster rubbed his gloved hand and sighed. "Caddy, you fell down...you were trying to adjust something, and you suddenly went face forward, your tea spilled everywhere..."

Darrie followed, sticking right by Kina's side. He hated to be stern with him but he didn't want anyone getting accidently bitten.

Rocky and Ebby didn't seem to notice the panties. Ebby was more focused on going over and hugging her grandparents, easily going for Caddy first.

Mettaton smiled as he came in, "I am glad to see you doing a little better, Darling. A little rest wouldn't hurt you." He assured with a smile.

Rocky leaned against a wall and watched the others talk to his grandparents. Part of him wanted to say something but he kept silent. Too much was going through his head all at once and he wanted the time to sort it out.

Kina was wheeled into the maternity area, and soon his doctor came in, they were another snake monster. "Dr. Hagen, hi..." Despite the pain he was going through, he managed to be polite still.

Dr. Hagen was a copperhead snake monster, who utilized blue magic to maneuver things while assisting patients. He smiled to Darrie and Kina sweetly. "Well hello there, Kintaro, I sssee we're ready to have that little hatchling!"

In his hospital bed, Caddy smiled brightly seeing Ebby immediately climbing into his bed. "Hello sweetie...come to get snuggles from Grandma?"

He gently held out his gloves to help her, and pressed soft kisses to her face once she'd gotten close enough. "There's my sweetie!"

Looking to Mettaton, he chuckled quietly. "I know, I think everyone's been telling me that all my life...then again I am nearly 70..."

Comic stood against the wall, gently rocking Jeremy in his arms. He glanced over at Rockwell and sighed quietly. "so, ma, how are you feeling at least?"

Caddy looked to Comic and he chuckled a bit. "I'm feeling like going home. That's how I'm feeling like. I've got a chicken in the sink thawing and a bag of potatoes and onions ready to be peeled and chopped."

Darrie just nodded at the doc, "...Baby alright? Had a bad fall..." He decided to mention it since he wasn't sure how bad the damage was. He was just mostly concerned for both their health as he kept a hold on Kina's hand.

Ebby giggled and hugged her grandma happily, snuggling right up to her and continuing to giggle at all the attention.

"And have you listened at all, Darling?" Mettaton gave a small chuckle back, "Really now...if the chicken is that important, Papy and I can stop by to take care of it. You need to rest! Take a vacation! I'll take a full week off and drag you onto a gourmet food tour if that's what it takes!"

Rocky rolled his eyes at the idea of his mom throwing money or gifts at things, hoping they'd help. Though, he really didn't know what else to do. So he stayed quiet, threw in a few glances at his grandparents but mostly kept his gaze to the floor in thought.

Dr. Hagen nodded, and checked out Kina carefully. He popped a lozenge into his mouth before continuing. "The baby's soulrate is strong, and they don't seem to be in stress, they're just ready to be born. That nasty of a bruise though... we're going to need 10 ccs of Demerol, nurse. It'll ease the pain for Mr. Jae."

The plant nurse nodded and measured out the Demerol, having already affixed an IV to Kina's arm, then she injected it. "Bit of warmth dear, little pinch...there we go. You'll be feeling wonderful in no time! Who did your nails, they're beautiful!"

The nurse was distracting Kina while Dr. Hagen was checking how dilated he was. Kina smiled softly at the nurse, his other hand holding Darrie's hand still.

"My sister-in-law...Vee's Salon on Main...she did them this morning!" He giggled brightly, the Demerol working very quickly on him. "It even lasted through a battle with some flower!"

Dr. Hagen looked up curiously, and chuckled. "Alright then, so give him about oh, twenty minutes or so, and he'll be able to push. He's almost there though, Mr. Jae."

Caddy was however a bit surprised at the attention from Mettaton suddenly. "Oh...um, you don't really need to do something like that, Mettaton..."

Gaster nervously smiled, shaking his head. "No no, do not be worrying yourself over something like that. And Caddy you know I can go home and take care of things..."

Caddy sighed, continuing to run his fingers through Ebby's hair gently. "Gaster, when is the last time you drove anywhere?"

Gaster blushed a bit, and smiled. "I drove you to your appointment just today!"

"How about without me in the car?" Caddy then retorted, as he began to braid Ebby's hair a bit.

Gaster had started to respond back, and his blush just brightened, and he patted Caddy's shoulder gently. Comic grinned brightly and tried to keep from laughing at his parents reactions. However, he'd started to wonder where his younger brother was; as he went over to the door, looking out from it.

Only to promptly have the door closed in his face, as he went backwards onto his back and slid a bit onto the floor with a pained groan. Jeremy then woke up and started whining and mewing worriedly from his Papa's arms. Papyrus then opened the door, a very sheepish expression across his face. "Oh...Oh dear...I um...didn't mean too..."

Gaster had hurriedly gotten up from the chair he sat in, nearly bowling over Mettaton in the process; as he hurried over to Comic's side, in worry as he thought that he'd looked like he'd passed out.

Darrie gave another nod, "...Does good work." He had to look back at his husband when he said he battled flowers. He was going to ask before Dr. Hagen had said about the time. Least everything was in order.

"Just an offer, Darling. You know me." Mettaton smiled back.

Rocky was about to offer to take his grandfather back to the house through a teleport when he saw door slam and hit his uncle. Or at least he would have if the door didn't hit him on the way being opened. "SON OF A BITCH! DAD I'M FUCKING BACK HERE!" He didn't realize he'd chosen the side where the door opens as his place, so the doorknob easily hit him in the gut. Though, he really should have learned not to be back there. Only time where he would use all caps was when he was angry.

Mettaton headed over to grab Jeremy first into his arms while Gaster took care of Sans, "Is he okay?! Papy Darling I know you didn't mean it..but..please be careful. Should I get a nurse."

"Uh oh..." Ebby clung onto her grandma.

Kina settled onto the bed, the demerol working wonders for himself. He trailed his hand over his stomach and giggled looking to Darrie. The plant nurse was checking up on the vitals, and how the soulrates were going; as she hooked up his IV to a small machine. "This is controlled pain medications, it will keep her very calm throughout the entire procedure. Also, don't worry, sir. We've got some epi-pens of antivenom for her, if she accidently bites anyone too! So no worries!"

Papyrus covered his mouth, and took a step back. "I...I'm so sorry...I h-had some news..."

Gaster gently lifted up Comic and looked over him carefully. Sans? Sans...oh...oh thank god... He held his son close to him as he started to wake up some.

Comic let out a groan and rubbed the back of his skull, as his sockets opened a bit. Almost a crack could be heard as he opened his mouth, rubbing at the side of his jaw a bit. "owwww...what the fuck...papyrus! what are doin' running around like a goddamn jackass! ya could've killed me, bro!"

Papyrus clasped his hands together in worry, and he looked down towards the floor. "SANS, I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

Caddy sighed, rubbing Ebby's back gently. "Boys...please, it was an accident! Mettaton, please get a nurse, because I'm worried about him and that bruise I see on the back of his skull...Rockwell, are you okay? The door hit you too..."

"...He. Uses he/him..." Darrie corrected gently before looking over at Kina. Least he was doing better than earlier.

"I know, Darling. I know. It's alright." Mettaton went over to comfort Papyrus a moment before going to grab a nurse. Seems he forgot to check on Rocky in all the panic.

"Daddy...Uncle...Bubby..." Ebby whimpered, not liking to see all her family upset.

"GLAD SOMEONE FUCKING NOTICED ME OVER HERE! GOD...fucking..damn it..." Rocky groaned and held his stomach where the doorknob hit him. That was going to leave a bruise for sure, one was already forming on his forehead where the door smacked into him.

"...i'm fine...i'm getting some fucking ice." Rocky hissed off before leaving the room, hoping to find an ice machine somewhere for his own pain. He muttered out something barely audiable, but the words "least someone cares..." was among the words used.

The plant nurse covered her mouth, blushing. "Oops, I'm very sorry. I'll keep that in mind. So, Kina, how are you feeling right now?"

Kina turned his head towards the nurse, and smiled happily, his tongue flicking out a bit. "I'm doing wonderful...it tassstesss like rubbing alcohol in here..." His tail started to curl up a bit, as he felt incredibly cold in the unusually chilly room.

Papyrus sighed, about to say something, before his son went storming off. He went and just sat down on the little couch that sat underneath the window. Comic by then had already gotten to his feet, and he gingerly rubbed the back of his head a bit.

Caddy watched Rocky leave, and he covered his mouth tears forming in his eyes. "Rockwell..." He gently picked up Ebby, putting her back beside him; as he moved again to get up.

Gaster immediately was over at the bedside again. "Caddy please, stay in the bed!"

"But what about Rockwell? He got hurt! He's just a boy...he shouldn't be wandering the halls of the hospital, let the nurse come and help him!" Caddy complained, still moving to get onto his feet. As he got to his feet, he shook his head for a moment; already feeling dizzy again.

The feeling passed after a moment or two; and he tied the back of the hospital gown a bit tighter around his waist. Grabbing his cane he'd started to have to use for balance with his hip brace; he was determined as he left the room to look for Rockwell.

Gaster followed after Caddy, and he frowned. "Caddy! What about Sans getting hurt?"

Caddy looked back at Gaster, with his one hand on the railing that spanned the hallway for the patients. "He's a grown man, he isn't passed out; he can help himself. I'm not letting my injured grandson go wandering. I am worried about Sans, but...Rockwell is more important." With that, he turned back to where he believed that Rockwell had gone, and he continued on down the hallway hoping to find him soon.

Darrie sat close by Kina and patted his head. he did pull a jacket out of his inventory and place it over Kina to keep him warm. The huge size could easily make it a nice blanket.

Ebby watched her grandma get up, "But grandma...you're sick!" She seemed scared with him getting up. That's why he was at the doctors, she figured. "And you can't get up when you're sick!"

Mettaton would come back with a nurse as Caddy had left the room, "I'm back! How's Sans doing?" A deer monster would head over to check on the damage on Comic. She would notice that the hospital bed was empty, "Who was the original patient here? Where did they go?"

Rocky was still going down the hallway and managed to find an ice machine. Ones nurses used in little bowls for cold food items. He managed to snag a bag from an abandoned cart and fill it up before placing it over his stomach, feeling the pain more there than in his head. "...stars...just wanna go home..."

Kina felt Darrie's jacket going over him and he cuddled in it gently. A big happy smile crossed his face, the tip of his tail shifting a bit. "Thank you, honeypie..."

He frowned feeling another contraction, but with the strong pain medication it wasn't much bother by then.

Gaster came back to the room after the deer monster came in. "My husband, he going to find our grandson. I can still seeing him too, he didn't go too far."

Caddy saw Rocky and he smiled a bit. "Rocky? Are you okay?"

After the bit of walking, he already felt a bit dizzy again. And he was leaning on the handrail and his cane rather heavily. "Please...come back to the room with me..."

The reason why Caddy felt dizzy was more than just magipressure issues, his soul wasn't beating effectively, which was effecting him overall.

The deer nurse nodded and put out a call to find Caddy and bring him back.

"What?! Where did Rocky go? Why did he leave!?" Mettaton immediately grew more worried at that.

"Bubby got hurt...grandma go get him..." Ebby walked over to Papyrus and hugged his leg. She looked scared.

Mettaton gave Papyrus Jeremy before rushing off to go find Rocky and Caddy. He was only hoping both of them were okay.

Rocky would look over from his place with a surprised expression, "grandma? the hell are you doing? you gotta go back to bed!" He headed over with the bag of ice still in his hand, "...do i gotta go back there. dad, mom, and grandpa are more worried about you and uncle than me...i'm fine...i can take care of myself...go back..."

Papyrus just stood there, holding Jeremy in his arms; while his daughter hugged his leg. It was all his fault, and he frowned, shaking his head. "I...I shouldn't have been so brash..." He looked down to Ebby, trying to give her a confident smile. "EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY. MAMA WILL FIND BUBBY AND GRANDMA, I'M SURE OF IT..."

Comic meanwhile was seated on the couch underneath the window as the deer nurse had looked him over. His HP was thankfully uneffected, but he was rather irritated. "...least jeremy didn't get hurt...gonna have a damn shiner on the back of my skull; but hey, i didn't get hurt either."

Gaster kept looking out from the door, worried about Caddy; but he didn't want to get in the way of the nurses and doctors any. He watched as Mettaton headed out to find Rocky and Caddy.

Caddy leaned against the guardrail, a soft frown forming across his face. "Rocky...you're not an adult, you're still just a kid...I know I felt like you when I was your age. I nearly lost my head, literally...but you need to let us know if you're hurt. We can help you, sweetie..."

He covered his mouth, coughing deeply for a moment; the room felt like it was spinning again, and he gripped the handrail as he tried to keep his balance. "Please...please come back with me, Rocky...you got hurt..."

Ebby still hugged her dad's leg, unsure but trusting of him, "...Okay Daddy..."

The nurse left for a moment but came back with some medicated cream for the bruising, "There you go, sug! That there should help num' the pain and maybe heal it up faster. You didn't take any HP damage 'cause there was no intent behind it. Makes sense since this was an accident." She slipped out her natural accent. Normally she tried to keep professional and hide it but sometimes it still slipped out.

Rocky wasn't sure what to do before he noticed his grandma wasn't doing so hot. "you need to get back to the room! i'm not the one who needs to stay here!"

He really didn't understand why his grandma cared that much, he was touched really. But this wasn't the first time he had to take care of his own injuries. "i'm always getting hurt, grandma...doesn't matter."

Mettaton would end up catching up. "Darlings! Rocky! Caddy! Hang on!"

Rocky immediately got annoyed, "now he decides to show up...great."

Mettaton carefully helped Caddy first, seeing as he was the one who was looking ready to pass out, "Baby? Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I..."

"save it...i'm done...I'm going home..." Just like that, he teleported away. He couldn't stand being around anymore.

Comic took the cream and smiled softly. "eh, thanks..." He put the cream into his inventory, and sighed.

Gaster came over and gently picked up Ebby, holding her softly. "There we go sweetie...just rest on your old Grandpa hmm?"

Caddy's eye widened, and he gasped softly reaching out for where Rocky went. All he saw was when Sans had gotten injured by Bauhaus and then shortcut away with Papyrus.

"Rocky!" He stumbled forward, out of Mettaton's grasp; having tried to grab for him, but only caught air as he tippled to the side due to his hip brace.

"Let me know if you need anything else." With that, the nurse took her leave to see if she could help find Caddy.

Ebby snuggled up to her grandpa, "...Evrybody's really mad or really sad...I don't like it..." she whimpered out.

Mettaton was surprised that Caddy got out of his grasp but was more shocked that Rocky left like that.

A couple nurses would end up coming to Caddy's aid to take him back to the room.

Meanwhile Rocky had teleported back his room at home, easily flopping over the bed, but curling up at the pain in his stomach. "f-fuck...that hurts...dunno what hurts more...that or when Kyle Peter's stupid steel toe shoes..."

He took off the hoodie he normally wore and threw it off to the side, leaving on only a white tank top. He gave a quick look at the damage on himself. Old dents and bruises were fading, there were nicks and cuts in some places but nothing he couldn't buff out or hide, and of course the largest fresh bruise he had on his stomach with one forming on his head from today.

Some injuries were skateboard accidents since he'd taken to it as a hobby and transport for himself. Some...he said they were skateboard injuries but we're really the work of hard bullies. He never did say anything about them. His parents would only know when he fought back too hard and hurt others worse.

He'd since stopped fighting back. But at least he had two friends to help him up and keep to his side to avoid any incidents. As he wrapped up his injuries, he wished at least one of them was here now. The one good thing of being in an empty house?

No one gets to hear or see you crying like the baby you've been told about over and over...and over again.

Gaster gently rubbed Ebby's back as he settled into the chair again. "It will be being okay, Ebby... things will be getting fixed..."

Caddy was brought in by a wheelchair, having passed out when he hit the floor. The nurses gently put him onto the bed and began to get him stabilized, gently pushing Papyrus back to the corner of the room.

Gaster watched the nurses, worried. "What is going on?"

One of the nurses kept their focus on Caddy, and he sighed. "Your husband is close to cardiac arrest, Dr. Gaster. We're trying to prevent that now!"

Comic just sat there on the couch, and he pulled his phone out, texting Marris. [...looks like ma is nearly having a soul attack...aw geez, dad is starting to get melty now...i gotta get ebby out of here now...]

He got to his feet and he went over to Ebby, gently patting her. "hey...why don't we go, let the nurses help grandma, yeah?"

Gaster was trying to hide his right socket was starting to melt a bit.

Ebby still stayed close to her grandpa. Only to look more scared when she saw her grandma in the state she was in. "G-Grandmaaaaa..."

She looked over at her uncle with tears in her eyes. But she only nodded to go with him.

[Damn! I just got here with the kids! Meet me by the front, I can watch her, Rocky and Jeremy. Bring your dad too if you can manage it! Guy does not need to get stressed out about this too!]

Marris groaned as she sent the text. She just got a parking spot and was about to get out, "Roman, Krist, we're wating for your dad in the front office, okay? Your cousins are joining us."

Mettaton was still standing there in shock, which slowly turned to a saddened look. He slowly made his way back to see Papyrus, wondering if he really was that bad of a parent.

Comic gently took Ebby into his arms and then he looked to Papyrus. "bro, gimme jerri, we're gonna go to the front. mar's here with the kids."

Papyrus sighed, handing him Jeremy, as Ebby got down onto her own two feet for the moment.

"dad, c'mon. we're going to go out front with marris." Comic stated, looking up at his Dad.

Gaster sighed, looking to Caddy as the nurses worked on keeping him stable. "But...but your mother..."

"mettaton can stay with him! we need you to try to...to please stay calm..." Comic sighed quietly. After hearing how Comic sounded, Gaster sighed, and got up from the chair, then with his blue magic he picked up Ebby, following his eldest son out to the front of the hospital.

Krist nodded, as she played on her game system. "Okay Mama!"

Roman looked up from his book, and shrugged as he settled into one of the chairs in the front. "alright mama..."

Ebby held onto her grandpa again, hugging him tight as she could. "...Grandpa...I'm scared..."

Mettaton managed to get back into the room, only to just see Gaster and Sans leave with the kids. He didn't say much but let them go. Last he needed was for Ebby to get in a tissy too. Instead he stayed by Papyrus and hugged him tight, "...Papy...?" He sounded so much more down.

Marris smiled and patted their heads before taking a seat with 'em, "Way to stay excited guys." She chuckled, knowing she was just messing with 'em. She actually did appreciate how her eldest kids were.

Gaster sighed softly, rubbing Ebby's back. "It will be being okay... Grandma has the nurses helping him...he will be okay..."

Papyrus was just standing there, watching the nurses work on Caddy. Tears gathered in his dark sockets as he sniffled a bit. "...i...if he dusts...it will be my fault..."

His voice was quiet, unusually so as he spoke. Looking to Mettaton, he leaned into the hug from his husband.

The nurses continued to stabilize him, as he had finally gone into cardiac arrest, and they were working to get him fixed. It took about twenty minutes, but they got him settled, and had a green IV leading directly to his soul.

In the front area, Kristy giggled before leaning her head against her mom's shoulder, her ears twitched slightly. Roman drew his legs into the chair, as he continued to read his book intently.

Gaster came to the front area, and he managed a slight smile to Marris as he came over. "Helloing Marris...eh, wish it could be better times in seeing you..."

Comic looked exhausted, as he came over to Marris. The bruise on the back of his head looked wicked as it scraped across his skull. "heya babe..."

Ebby only gave a nod and snuggled up to him more. She hoped so.

Mettaton watched the nurses too, he felt just as guilty as Pap did, but for different reasons. "...You didn't mean to, Papy...this isn't your fault..." If anything...it's mine... He still held onto Pap tight as they watched.

He would only release slightly when he saw Caddy had been stablized. But he still kept his hold on his husband, scared to let go.

Marris chuckled at her kids before seeing Gaster and Comic. "Hey you guys. Woah...babe, you okay? Where'd you get that shiner?" She got up from her seat to take a good look at it.

"Hey G. Hey Ebby girl. Yeah...I heard. But he's under good care. I hate hospitals but...I know they do good work here. Jeremy's doing how he's doing for a reason." Marris managed a smile back before giving Comic a kiss and taking Jeremy from his hands. "Remind me to treat ya to a massage later, Sans. You more than earned it."

Papyrus wiped away the orange tears that had trailed down his cheeks, and he sighed. "How is...how is my mother doing? Is he going to be okay?"

One of the nurses looked to Papyrus, and gently smiled. "He's had a massive soul attack. We managed to get it worked out, but he'll be in the hospital for at least a week, recovering. And we've put in an alert system, so he cannot leave the bed either. He'll come around within the hour most likely."

"oh...a...a mass...massive..." Papyrus felt weak in the knees by then, and he put his hands on his face, shaking. All he could think of was what happened, all because he was so careless with the door...

Comic turned his head, lowering his jacket a bit so Marris could look a bit easier at his bruise. "heh, thanks babe..."

Jeremy yawned, snuggling against Marris. Luckily, he was unaware of what happened to his Grandma that day.

Gaster just went over to an extra-wide seat that was in the front area and he settled down, still worried about Caddy. He gently hugged Ebby close to his chest, closing his eyes.

Kristy and Roman looked up seeing Gaster and they smiled. Roman first came over and he sat on the arm of the couch-like chair, and leaned against his Grandpa.

"hey grandpa! mama said we should come and visit grandma..." Roman murmured softly, looking up at him.

Gaster just gently put his hand on Roman's back, and he sighed softly.

Mettaton looked just as worried, barely managing to keep Pap from falling completely to the floor. "Papy! Papy! Sweetheart...Please...it's alright...he's okay. He's okay. He's okay." Mettaton kept holding onto him, keeping him close.

He wanted to fall to his knees along with him, sob and cry and take all the blame. But he was good at putting on a brave face...had to be with his business. "He's okay now...he's okay...Papy...please love...it's alright."

He looked over at the nurse with a wavering smile, "Thank you...do keep him comfortable for us..."

Marris smiled at Jeremy before trying to give Comic a quick heal on the bruise. Wasn't going to fully take it away but least she could do was lessen it. "Besides...uh...what's going on with Caddy, you got any news on Kina and the baby?"

Ebby looked over at Roman with sad eyes, "...Grandma's hurt a lot..."

"Well, that's why he's in the hospital, kiddo. They'll get him taken care of. It's alright." Marris assured from her spot after finishing with Comic.

Papyrus took a few moments, and he let out a shuddering sigh. "T-Thank you..." He let out another deep breath, standing tall; his mouth set in a straight, thin line for the moment. Closing his sockets, he breathed deeply a few times, letting it out slowly.

As the nurses nodded, and most of them left the room; Papyrus pulled out the bouquet from his inventory, and he placed it onto the counter, beside the sink. Throughout all of it, his hand never left his husband's gloved one. "...Mettaton...I..."

He turned back to his loved one, gazing to his face. Wrapping his arms around Mettaton tightly, he buried his face against his love's neck. ...IF MOTHER PASSES FROM THIS, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF...AND ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT, I HURT ROCKWELL TOO! MY BABY BOY, I HURT HIM! HOW WAS I SO CARELESS!

Papyrus began to sob, not able to even attempt to keep a brave face anymore; what little resolve he had withering away. He couldn't bear to look at his mother lying in the hospital bed, all because he was so careless with what he did. Causing his brother, who only had 1 HP to be injured, pummeling his own son with the door; and the fallout from that with Caddy leaving the room. It was too much stress on him! He should have simply picked up his mother and placed him back onto the bed!

But it was too little, too late now. How was he going to even tell his father? Or his brother?

Comic shook his head gently, and managed a slight frown. "nope. pappers said he had some news, 'fore tried to send me to new jersey by way of the door...but we never got that info from 'em. got a feeling that kina might've had the kid already..."

Roman looked to Ebby, then up to Gaster. "wait...what? grandma's really hurt? mama said it was just...his magipressure bothering him or something...mama! ebby says that grandma's really hurt!"

In the maternity wing of the hospital, Kina had indeed given birth to their baby, and was seated up as best he could be, feeding their little infant girl. "Darrie...our daughter is ssso beautiful..."

Dr. Hagen was finishing up, and he smiled gently. "That was a bit difficult in the end there, but thankfully only one of the nurses was bitten. You did a lot better then the green mamba parent that was in last month...heheh; they ended up biting nearly five of the nurses by the end of it all..."

Mettaton followed Papyrus the entire way, keeping a firm hold on his husband's hand. That look Papyrus had made his heart break. He never wanted to see Papyrus like that...but here he was.

All he did then was hold him tight and let Pap sob it out while he rubbed his crying love's back. "He won't, sweetheart...he won't...it was all an accident...they'll understand..."

He had to fight back his own tears, only wanting to stay strong for his husband's sake. "...if it makes you feel better...I might have hurt Rocky too..." He knew at the time, his panic made him focus on Sans and then Caddy since they were the most vulnerable. But never in a million years did he want or mean to forget his own son. One thing for sure, they were both going to have to make it right.

"Easy easy! Relax, Roman. It's okay. Grandma's getting taken care of. It's okay." Marris headed over to hug her son with her free hand.

"Bubby got hurt too...and he's gone...and...and..." Eb looked like she was going to start crying at that moment.

"Shhh...easy sweetie. It's okay. You know your bubby comes back. It's all okay. I'll call your cousin Tina to keep an eye out for him. Okay? Until the nurses come back with news on Grandma, why don't we check up on Uncle Kina? See some babies. What do you think guys?" Marris was doing her best to be gentle with the kids. She didn't want them stressing out so much.

"...Okay..." Ebby sniffled and tried wiping away her tears.

In the maternity wing, Darrie for once actually emoted, granted it was a tiny sliver of a smile but that was huge coming from him. "...Thank you. She's good..."

He gave his young daughter a gentle caress of the cheek, just enjoying having her here.

Papyrus looked to Mettaton, sniffling still. "N-Not really dear...but...we have been...trying to give him more space, and I fear it might have backfired on us..." He looked over at Caddy, who was still knocked out, and softly breathing; a mask gently strapped to his porcelain face carefully.

"Mother would want us to make sure that everyone else is alright...we need to tell Dad though...I just hope he doesn't get too scared and worried...you know he worries a lot..." Papyrus found himself mumbling as he gazed at Caddy still. "...I still cannot believe it...a massive soul attack...I remember when Mom had thought he'd...thought he'd lost his healing abilities..."

"Dr. Greenburg, he helped Mom so much. Such a kind man..." Papyrus looked back to Mettaton, and then gently gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "...just like you. We should try to get back to the others, my sweet rectangle~"

In the front area of the hospital, Comic couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing how well his wife was doing trying to keep everyone's spirits up. His permagrin widened, and he even managed a soft chuckle. "sounds like a swell plan, marris. c'mon, now 'member, new babies have just been born in that area, so we gotta be kinda quiet, yeah?"

He led everyone towards the maternity section of the hospital, and he smiled softly; as he began to hear some of the soft music piped through the speaker system. "this is a great place...heh...lots of great things happen here every day..."

By the large plate glass window stood Elihu and Eddie Greenburg; watching their grandchildren who had been finally born that day. "Oh, Elihu, they're all so handsome..." Eddie spoke softly, as he lightly held Eli's free hand.

Eli laughed happily, a bright grin on his face. "I know, I know, Bubbie...I can't believe all the little punims came so quick! Bella was barely in labor for an hour!"

Roman grinned seeing Eli and Eddie; and Kristy put her game system away seeing the two. "Ziedy Eli! Tatti Eddie!" Kristy exclaimed, as she took off running towards them both.

In the room, Kina looked to Darrie; and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "She's gorgeous...I love her so much, Darren...and I love you so much too..."

Mettaton did manage a shaky smile, but did his best to keep appearances. He'd think about all that later. "...Yes...let's...go get them...let them know..." He let out a sigh before giving Papyrus a strong hug and letting him lead out. He wasn't sure what else to do then.

Marris was still getting used to being a mom, she never thought in a million years that she'd do it, but here she was. And doing okay, she thought.

She followed Comic with the kids to see the maternity ward to find her brother and bro-in-law. She wasn't expecting to find Eddie and Eli so soon. "Hey you two. How's it going?" Marris gave a wave with her free hand, the other one still was holding on to Jeremy.

Ebby was still hanging onto her Grandpa, not wanting to let go just yet.

Darrie nodded and gave a kiss back of his own, "...love ya too..."

Papyrus led the way, and stopped when he noticed that no one was in the front of the hospital. "Great..."

Eli looked over and grinned brightly, gesturing to the plate glass window; as he shifted on his cane to face Marris. Despite towering at seven and a half feet tall; he still was quite a sweet and humble man. "Shalom, Marris. It's a wonderful day for us, our daughter just had her children...six little skelepups! Me and Eddie are just so thrilled!"

One of the nurses came over to Eli, patting his arm. "Dr. Greenburg...may we have a word with you? We heard you were in the building and...a former patient and intern of yours just had a massive soul attack, we'd like your opinion on the health outcome, if you could?"

Comic felt like the bottom just dropped out from underneath him. He looked to his Dad, and let out a wheezing breath of worry; trying to just stare a hole into the floor it seemed. Kristy and Roman hadn't noticed how their Papa was reacting, as they decided to go and give love to their Tatti Eddie; while he showed them his new grandchildren.

Jeremy just simply looked around the area, and he smiled a bit, hearing the pretty music from the overhead speakers. He giggled a bit, waggling the chew toy that he had strapped to his wrist. Gaster still held Ebby, gently patting her back as he just simply stood near the back. He had since stopped melting, but was still worried. Hearing what the nurse asked of Eli, certainly piqued his interest. And not in a good way either.

He stepped closer, looking to the nurse a bit worriedly. "Eh, ma'am...you talking of Dr. Greenburg's former patient and intern? Are you asking of my Caddy? Is something wrong with Caddy?"

The nurse looked to Gaster, and she nervously smiled. "Oh! We...have been trying to get ahold of you, Dr. Gaster...your phone isn't working right now it seems. When we heard of Dr. Greenburg being in here, he's had more experience with your husband's condition in the past..."

"Is he stable?" Gaster growled out, glaring at the nurse by then.

Eli put his hand gently on Gaster's shoulder, shaking his head. "Dr. Gaster, please...they wouldn't be just standing here and yammering away with me, if Caddy wasn't stable. They'd be working their tuchus' off getting his ticker working again, trust me. And if they weren't, I'll be ramming my size 23 shoe up a bunch of asses around here..."

The nurse looked visibly shaken, she used to work back in the Underground in the same hospital as Dr. Greenburg; she knew what it was to see an enraged 7.5 foot tall golem hybrid like himself. "You are v-very correct, Dr. Greenburg! Caddy has been certainly stabilized, with a green magic IV pumping 0.075 cc of diluted ringer's solution and green magi-concentrate into the pericardium area of his soul at a rate of once per two minutes..."

Mettaton sighed, "Where could they have gone off to-...wait...Papy...Kina! You think Sans could have gone to see him...?" He had almost forgotten they were the ones who drove Kina here along with them.

"Heh, congrats! My brother and his partner just had their kid today. We were here to come see 'em." Marris stroke up the conversation and decided to check on the pups herself while Eli was taken to the side to talk with the nurse. She did notice her son really liking the music.

"Aww...liking what ya hear, Jerri Berry?" She chuckled and nuzzled him gently.

Ebby was hanging onto her grandpa, not really understanding what was going on other than her grandma sounded like she was in trouble. "...Grandpa...what's all that mean...? Is grandma okay...?" She was slowly starting to miss her dad and mom.

Papyrus nodded, glancing towards the maternity area. "Of course that's where they'd have gone! Looking at the new babies is always a fun thing to do...just the thing to distract the little ones from other problems."

Eddie smiled happily, gazing at the little pups. "They're so cute! Four boys and two girls... Belladonna and Moshem are just so happy..."

His attention turned to Jeremy and he chuckled softly, nodding, as he reached into his purse. Pulling out a little juice box, he handed it to Marris. "Jeremy said he was thirsty."

Jeremy's eyes had followed his Tatti's hands once he'd pulled the juice box out, and he started making grabby hands for it.

Kristy came over and went into Marris bag, pulling out a sippy cup. "Jerri can't really use straws yet. He just bites them till they break still..."

Roman went starry-eyed, gazing up at Eddie. "how did you do that?"

Eddie smiled sweetly, tapping the side of his skull softly. "I can read minds, and when someone is little enough, like Jeremy or say the babies, I can hear their thoughts."

He winked, giggling a bit. (I can also speak to you directly as well inside your mind.)

Roman was throughly surprised by then, and he looked to Marris, looking like a bottle rocket of excitement.

Over by the nurses, Gaster looked to Ebby, and his expression wavered a bit. "It is meaning...that he...yes. Grandma will end up being okay. It might take some time, but he'll be okay, sweetie..."

Papyrus ended up finding them rather easily and he was glad to see his Dad there. "Dad! Thank goodness we found you...Mom-"

"just had a massive soul attack..." Comic muttered, as he sighed lightly. "...we already heard. ziedy eli is apparently gonna go check him out or something..."

"They look really good. Send my congrats to 'em." Marris chuckled before seeing Jeremy reach out for the box. She knew of Eddie's powers before, absolutely scared her shitless when she first heard about them. But she was used to it by now.

"Thanks for the offer though. And thanks Kristy." Marris ruffled her girl's hair before taking the sippy cup from her and giving it to Jeremy. "Your Tatti Eddie's cool like that, huh Rom?"

Ebby only nodded before she saw her dad and mom again. "Daddy! Mama!" She immediately started reaching out for them, letting out a pathetic whimper.

Mettaton would take her in his arms and hold her, "Shh...it's alright sweetheart. Mamaton's here... " He tried comforting her a bit before seeing Eli, "Hello Eli...good to see you again. Just wish it was on better terms." He was really regretting his earlier statement about this not being as eventful of a day.

Jeremy took the sippy cup and put it into his mouth, happy to drink his milk. His tail lightly waved happily behind him.

Roman ended up taking the juice box, as Eddie offered it to him instead, and his grin was infectious it seemed. "tatti eddie is the coolest mama!"

Kristy came over to Eddie giving him a hug, and she looked up at him. Eddie rolled his spring green eyelights and chuckled. "Let's see...hmm, oh, I do have a little something in here..."

He pulled out a packet of hard candy he'd brought. "They're watermelon hard candies, they kept Bella from feeling nauseous actually so I always carried a packet with me."

Kristy's ears twitched and she gleefully took a candy, popping it into her mouth. "Thank you, Tatti Eddie!"

Eli smiled softly, until he felt the nurse seemingly right on top of him. "C'mon you meshugah woman, get off me! Going to hang on an old golem that uses a cane? Great work ethic, ya putz."

He shook his head, and smiled a bit brighter to Mettaton. "I wish it was on better terms as well, dear. I'll head to Caddy's room and check out my son, see how he's pulling through."

Gaster nodded, as he stood by the large plate glass window, watching the babies in their bassinets silently. His mind was turning, but all he could think back to was when the he held Sans first in his arms.

Papyrus gently gave Ebby a soft kiss to her head, rubbing her leg absentmindedly. He looked to Gaster, and then stepped over to him. "Dad?"

Gaster looked to Papyrus, and he sighed. How did your Mother look? After everything happened?

His son hugged him and closed his sockets gently, as he felt like he was sinking slightly against his father's heavy stomach. Mother had a blue tinge to his cup, as if he was having terrible trouble breathing. They taped a mask to his face to assist him some. He was asleep when we left, and the nurses said that he should be awake within an hour or so... despite the soul attack.

Marris chuckled at the sight, "Gunna have to get used to that again when these pups get that age."

She did appreciate Eddie and Eli for what they've done. They were good people. But she still did have her brother on her mind along with Caddy's wellbeing.

Ebby was on the same boat, wondering where her brother went as she tried relaxing against her dad. She felt a little better with him holding her. Luckily for the adults, she couldn't really understand Hands yet. Just basic words but she hadn't really learned much yet.

Mettaton did however as he gave a nod after Papyrus described Caddy last they saw him. Part of him wanted to stay and be alongside Caddy. Another part of him was screaming to go back home to see if their son was okay.

The screaming in his head only mildly calmed down once he got a text from Tina. [Hi Uncle Mettaton! Aunt Marris texted me about Rocky! He's home and I can stay with him. Let me know how grandma is! Take care!]

Eddie smiled as the children enjoyed looking at his grandpups, and he chuckled softly. "Oh, of course, of course... I look forward to helping my grandchildren. I've gotten pretty good at being a Tatti for your children after all..."

He looked around s bit and frowned worriedly, his thin fingers tapping his teeth. "Goodness, where's Papy's older child? Um, Rocky, that's his name...is he okay? I know he's usually rather quiet..."

Throughout the entire time, Eddie did his best to quell the headache he had from hearing the banshee-like mental screaming from Mettaton. He assumed it was because of Caddy's ill health.

Eli headed off with the nurse, muttering in Yiddish over Caddy's chart that the nurse had. {Major infarction of the left ventricle. Tearing throughout the upper right aorta...I'm surprised his poor soul didn't just rip in two...}

Eddie had been listening vaguely to his husband's mutterings as he went down the hallway; and he paled a bit, turning his body back towards the plate glass window. "...Hmm...maybe we should go and uh...find whoever you came to visit? I heard of a nurse getting treated for a snakebite, isn't your brother-in-law an Eastern Brown Snake Naga?"

Papyrus just held Ebby against his chest, and sighed gently as he rubbed her back. "Hmm...perhaps we should go back home, Mettaton...I am worried about Rocky and how he's doing. I know Tina is...with him, but with what happened..."

Marris smiled until Rocky was mentioned. "Dunno. I just gave Tina a text earlier when I noticed he wasn't with Sans or his little sister. Figured he might have ran off somewhere like he usually does. I still don't know what's up with that kid." She never really understood her nephew much. Kid was an enigma to her.

She did smile a bit hearing Eddie's suggestion, "Yeah, I should go see 'em. And yeah, that's my bro-in-law. Like I said, recently had their kid too. I bet they'd love to see ya. Kids, ready to go check on your Uncle Kina and Uncle Darrie?"

"I know, Darling...are you sure...? What about your mother? But..." Mettaton seemed to be having a hard time figuring out if he wanted to stay or go. "...If we do go...shouldn't we say something to your brother at least...?"

Comic meanwhile was simply leaning against the wall slightly, while he watched everyone around him. He felt conflicted, and he looked to Mettaton and Papyrus, sighing softly, before he just closed his eyes. He was honestly quite exhausted by then, and was nearly falling asleep standing upright as his hands rested in the pockets of his old jacket.

Kristy and Roman looked up at their Mom and they both grinned, giggling. "oooh, uncle kina had his baby? i've been waiting to see them!" Roman was holding his now-empty juice box.

Kristy hugged herself excitedly. "Yes! Let's go see Uncle Kina!" She looked around, and started down the hallway in her excitement, with her brother following somewhat behind her. Eddie chuckled quietly, and headed behind them both; his soft slippers shuffling on the floor as he went with them.

"Wait up, let me catch up little ones...don't leave your Tatti in the dust, hehe!" Eddie called out to Roman and Kristy. The twins stopped and waited for Eddie, both them taking his hands and patiently walking with him.

Comic however didn't move, as he'd fallen asleep standing against the wall. Gaster quietly came over and gently picked up his eldest son all too easily. In his exhaustion, all Comic did was wrap his arms around his Dad's thick bony neck gently.

Papyrus nodded, and was going to speak with Comic, until he saw that his father had picked him up. "Dad...we...um should be getting home...Rocky left after everything that happened...we are worried about Mother, but we should make sure he's okay..."

Gaster sighed, and nodded. He went over to Marris, tapping her shoulder. "I am going to be heading back to Caddy's room...eh, Sans fell asleep on me..."

Marris was going to start heading off with them but heard Gaster and Papyrus speak out. She gave a smile and nod at them both as she held Jeremy, "We'll head back after we see my brothers. I'll let them know you said hi. Let me know if anything, okay G? You want me to take Sans? i got an extra hand open."

She looked over at Papyrus, "Don't worry about Sans and Caddy, they'll be fine. Tell me how Rocky's doing when ya get back. You guys take care...alright?"

"We'll try...thank you Darling...Call if anything." Mettaton still felt guilty, even with the hug Marris gave him and Pap.

"We will. Don't worry about it. Go check on your kid. He needs you and knowing Caddy...he'd be saying the same thing. Go on home." Marris assured before heading over to Gaster, "You want me to take him? Or you got it?"

Papyrus nodded, as he cradled Ebby against his chest gently. "Thank you, sister."

Gaster had nodded, and he still held onto Sans for the moment. Thinking about it, he then gently handed Comic over to her. "I am guessing it would be better if he is staying with you. I will, head back to Caddy's room for now. And I will keep you up to date, yes?"

He sighed, and went back down the hallway, going to Caddy's room slowly. As he came into the room, he saw Eli going over Caddy carefully. Silently, he went over to the little couch under the window and he settled onto the seat. After a few minutes, Eli patted Gaster's shoulder, then left the room quietly. It left the scientist alone with the beeping, wheezing, and buzzing of the machines that helped his dear husband to stay alive so far.

Marris took Sans in her free hand and nodded, "Yeah. Please. We're here if you need us." With that, she followed Eddie and her kids over to see her brother and Kina with their new kid.

Mettaton took Papyrus's free hand, ready to leave. Ebby was still hanging onto her Daddy, looking ready to take a nap. "...Come on Papy...let's go home..."

In Kina's room, Darrie was currently looking at the paperwork for his daughter and sign the necessary documents. All that was missing at the moment was her name. He kept looking at his little girl and tried to figure out something that might be nice for her.

Meanwhile in Papyrus's and Mettaton's home, Tina was humming a soft tune as she made grilled cheese and tomato soup for herself and Rocky. A little comfort food usually got Rocky in a better mood, so she figured to do just that. What concerned her most was that he hadn't said anything since she came in. He looked a lot more exhausted than normal, but she figured it had to do with the nasty injuries he had.

Most she could do was use the basic healing magic she knew and some stuff from a first aid kit she managed to find. Wouldn't take her long for the food she made to be done and head down to his room. Rocky's room was just the modified basement of the medium sized house. He asked for this himself despite there were two other bedrooms in the house. But for his 10th birthday he asked to have the basement to have the extra room and quiet, made hiding his musical interests easier. For now, he was seated on the edge of his bed, all cried out but utterly exhausted. Both his blasters were out and keeping him company until Tina managed her way down with the tray of food.

She set it down next to him with a soft smile, "How are you feeling? Pain any better?" Tina hoped to get some response out of him as she handed him a plate of food. "Made you something. Hungry? Grilled cheese usually helps me feel better..."

Rocky took a moment to gently move one is blasters off of him before slowly taking the plate. He slowly starting eating, feeling pretty hungry after all his energy was basically spent. Tina kept him company all the while he ate, looking relieved and happy that those small bites turned to him eating the full meal she made. She did try her best to be there for her younger cousins, always taking some big sister role similarly to how her counterparts did.

Tina did try to get some conversation out of him but all she would get back was a tight hug, seeming afraid to let go. She really did wonder what had happened to her little cousin, but she knew forcing it wouldn't do anything good for either of them. She did manage to hear a muffled "sorry" from him but that was all he really could say…or at least what he allowed himself to.

"You don't have to be sorry….tell me when you want me to. You sure you don't want to talk…?

Only replied with a shake of his head.

"Okay….you know….they're worried about you….they care a lot about you….." Tina tried to encourage him gently, only knowing he had a hard time with school. But everything she said started becoming static noise for Rocky, his mind going blank before he ended up falling asleep on her lap. Tired of everything. Tired of the pain. Tired of all the noises and voices saying this wasn't right.

He was just tired.

Papyrus had headed home, rather confused, and tired of most things. He was worried about his mother, how his father was going to get through this, how he'd injured his older brother Sans; and most of all his eldest son. As he came into the house, he held Ebby in his arms, knowing she was ready to continue sleeping once she was laid down in her bed.

Rather than be his jovial, loud self; he stayed morose and quiet. He was driven to a 'flipped episode' with all of this stress. It was hard to pull himself from it, but he headed to the kitchen for the moment, and looked into the fridge. Finding some leftovers from the Italian restaurant they'd ordered from two days previously, he started putting together two plates of it.

As he rifled through the fridge, he nearly started to cry, seeing a tray of his mother's caramel brownies; with a heart drawn on a note that was stuck to the lid. Apparently Caddy had left them when he had stopped by the day before, and Papyrus had never noticed it until now.

Ignoring the brownies for the moment, he got the two plates, and put them into the microwave to heat up. "mettaton...i'm going to check on rocky...dinner is in the microwave, okay, love?"

Ebby was sound asleep by the time they got to the house. Mettaton had taken her to her room while Papyrus went to the kitchen to for food. He knew he was going to have to deal with the flipped episode after all this. "Alright Darling...thank you..."

He made a reminder to himself to cancel all plans for the week. He had his family to take care of.

Tina was cleaning up after Rocky had finished eating by the time the couple got back. She headed up the stairs and noticed her uncle at the microwave, "Hi Uncle Papy..."

Papyrus looked to Tina, and he simply nodded softly. He was leaning forward, his lanky arms folded up on the counter. The man's entire demeanor seemed different then usual. "hello tina...i...um, thank you for coming over so quickly. i have a feeling that rocky didn't tell you what happened..."

He sighed, rubbing his cheeks. "...i was so excited because of kina and darrie having their child that i um...kicked open the door to my mother's hospital room. i smashed the door into my brother, sending him against the floor; then the door knocked into rocky horribly..."

"what made everything even worse is...is that mom had a massive soul attack. so far, he's stable..." Papyrus groaned, covering his face.

Tina could tell, though her worries didn't go away. She set the empty dishes by the sink and went to her uncle's side. "He didn'te tell me much...just apologize. For what I'm not so sure...but I want to think it's for running like the way he did."

She placed a hand on her uncle's arm while she listened to everything. "It sounded like an accident, uncle...you wouldn't have known. I'm sure Rocky wouldn't have blamed you for that. He...does have a habit of standing around places he shouldn't..." She let out a sigh and patted his arm. She did seem worried about her grandma but hearing he was stable relaxed her. She made a mental note to call her grandpa to check up on him later.

She thought about everything she did with her younger cousin and tried removing a hand from her uncle's face, "I...think you should see Rocky...I think he's had enough time being alone and...needs someone there with him." She didn't know why Rocky clang onto her the way he did, but perhaps that had something to do with it.

"He's asleep now but...some company is better than none..."

Papyrus let her remove the hand from his face. Underneath his empty sockets, was dark circles; and he sighed tiredly. Shifting to stand upright again, he closed his eyes and shrugged. "...true...if you could, let your uncle mettaton know when the microwave is done...i'm...not really hungry, even though i had made a plate..."

He gently gave Tina a hug, and then he went to Rocky's bedroom, quietly heading down the stairs to see his eldest son. Pausing at the bottom of the steps, he gazed to Rocky; his hands in the pockets of his slacks. After he slipped off his shoes, he gently stepped over to the bed, his bare boned feet lightly tapping against the floor.

As he settled onto the bed, he gently placed his hand onto his son's back, very delicately rubbing in a comforting manner. While he did that, he softly started to hum an old song he would sing when Rocky was an infant to calm him down during rough nights.

Back in the hospital, Gaster sat beside Caddy's bed; gently holding his husband's thin gloved hand. My dear sweet Caddy...we've been together for more than forty years now...nearly fifty, now that I think about it...to see you so sick now...

He gently stood up, and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Caddy's cheek; taking care of the breathing mask over his mouth. It breaks my soul. But I will stay strong for you. Just as you stayed so strong for everyone else, throughout our lives.

"I can do that, Uncle. I'll leave some food though in case you're hungry later." Tina kept her smile, even when she hugged her uncle and saw him go. She'd go check in the microwave once she heard it beep, turning it off and going to see Mettaton.

Mettaton had just finished putting Ebby to bed, little girl had ended up waking up earlier so Mettaton tried getting her back to sleep. "Mama...is evryone gunna be okay...? Daddy's really sad...grandma's really hurt...bubby got all mad...and you...are you mad...?" She muttered out tiredly as she snuggled up next to her favorite sheep plush.

"No sweetheart...I'm not mad. Daddy's just...having one of those bad days...grandma will be alright. He just needs time to heal a little more. That's all. As for Rocky...well...I suppose I'd be mad too if I had a door open on my face." He managed a half hearted chuckle as he played with his little girl's hair.

"He's not supposed to be at the door though..."

"And we see exactly why. Things will be okay, baby girl...don't worry too much. You just worry about what you'll do when you wake up later. Worry about homework and school, what games to play, all sorts of things like that. Mama and Daddy will handle the rest." Mettaton gently tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable, "Sweet dreams, my little bee..."

"Okay...night mama...love you...and daddy...and bubby...too..." Ebby let out a little yawn before falling right back asleep. The comforts of her bed and her Mamaton's presence helped a lot.

"...Love you too..." He let out a sigh and started to head out the room, only to meet up with Tina and quietly talk with her.

Rocky was sleeping soundly on his own bed, he had one arm supporting his head under his pillow while the other one was lazed ontop of one of his blasters. The second blaster was at Rocky's feet, only moving when it saw Papyrus come down. It let out a small whimper like growl, watching and listening to him with what he was doing with its master. Rocky didn't seem to react much other than a soft mumble of his own but settled back down soon enough.

Papyrus pressed a gentle kiss to Rocky's forehead over the bruise; then he delicately held his hand over it; about an inch away, and he began to lightly heal it with what power he had. Without a second thought, his own blaster; much larger than Rocky's was summoned and all it did was gently nuzzle Rocky's little blaster that lay underneath his hand and then pull the cover over both of them.

After that was done, the larger blaster; which Papyrus had named 'Cherri' oddly enough, despite 'her' orange eyelights. Cherri looked to Bruce, noticing that Clark was still snuggled next to Rocky, and 'she' hovered down next to Bruce, nuzzling him gently in a motherly manner. They both couldn't talk, and honestly didn't think that much beyond what their creators intended; but despite that, or perhaps because of it, Cherri felt like Clark and Bruce; Rocky's blasters, were meant to be watched over, when they were out. It was almost as if when the opportunity presented itself, Cherri acted like Clark and Bruce were her boys.

Gaster continued to sit by Caddy's side, watching him closely for any instance of a change. He kept his hand clasped gently around his love's gloved one, to feel for any movement in his spectral fingers. The old scientist didn't even realize that tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as he sat there in the chair.

Rocky started moving again, his dreams getting the better of him at that moment, "...n-no...d-don't...go...i...i c-can be..b-better...than...t-that...d-don't go..." he muttered sadly before falling right back asleep. His hand moved from Clark over to the pillow and hugged it tight, scared.

Clark noticed and snuggled closer, gently nudging him to help settle him back down.

Bruce let Cherri nuzzle him, not minding the attention. He actually quite liked it. He'd just keep relaxing in his spot, doing his duty along with Clark to watch over Rocky.

Tina had since left Mettaton to his dinner as she flew over to the hospital. Wouldn't take her long since she was a lot faster flying than she was with anything else. Once she found the room her grandma resided, she gently knocked on the door, hoping this was an okay time to stop by.

Papyrus had since fallen asleep, letting his flipped episode get one over on him. But he still kept his hand on Rocky's back, wanting to be as close as his son would let him, without being a nuisence; or getting in the way of Clark.

Cherri's orange eyes glanced to Papyrus for a moment, a soft curious noise coming from her. Seeing he seemed alright, she kept her gaze on her creator; watching her 'children' as they comforted their own creator as well.

Gaster had almost fallen asleep, but was forcing himself to stay awake. The nurse had said that he would have been waking up soon, they hoped. Hearing the gentle knocking on the door; he stood up from the chair, and pressed another kiss to Caddy's forehead, then he went to open the door slowly.

Seeing it was Tina, he managed a soft smile. "Helloing, Sugarwings...I wish it was better times to be seeing you today. Please, please come in baby...they say Grandma will wake up soon enough, but it's been over an hour already..."

Rocky seemed to calm down again once more, the hold on his pillow wasn't tight. He would just continue to sleep for a while.

Clark and Bruce kept their eye on their own creator but enjoyed Cherri's company. Least things were calm for the most part. Most part as Mettaton was quietly watching TV while shoving gourmet spaghetti with truffles in his mouth from the leftovers heated as the tv played something soft in the backround. It was loud enough to keep his crying from being heard, guilt and anxiety eating up at his soul.

Tina smiled up at her grandpa and gave him a big hug before coming into the room, "Hi grandpa...I wish too but...it's okay. Uncle Papyrus told me everything...how are you doing?" She walked with him back over to the chairs to sit down, wanting to keep him company until Caddy would wake up. She did feel sad seeing her grandma like that, but kept hope that he would be okay in the end. Her mom always did say hope was a powerful thing...maybe it would be true here.

Papyrus uneasily slept beside his son, letting out a soft breath as he gently rubbed Rocky's back in his sleep.

Cherri turned her attention to Clark, as she delicately hovered over and lightly nudged the slightly smaller blaster as he lay underneath Rocky's hand. Then she let out a quiet noise, and settled herself onto the bed beside Bruce, closing her eyes.

Gaster made a soft noise, and sighed as he settled into the large chair that sat beside the bed. Using a bit of his blue magic he pulled over another chair for Tina to sit into. "I am...doing as well as I can be. Eh, not melting anymore at least, so my uh, stress is way lower."

He gently held Tina's hand, his thumb running over her palm gently. "I did not realize I would be spending my nights and days here, when we just came to do your Grandma's physical therapy..." Gaster hadn't even realized his stomach was quietly growling as he hadn't eaten anything since very early that morning when he'd had breakfast with Caddy.

Tina was about to ask how long he had stayed when his stomach answered for him. She only could manage a smile before pulling a spare sandwich she had in her inventory, "Maybe you should eat something, grandpa. Grandma would worry about you a lot more if you didn't...it...has been a whole day...hasn't it?"

Part of her wondered if it was a good idea to call her mom and take her grandpa home. She settled out of it for now, just wanting to be there for him at the moment.

Gaster blushed softly, as his stomach had growled; and he chuckled sadly a bit. "Ah, y-yes..." He gently took the sandwich in a ghostly hand he'd easily summoned, and he smiled a little to her. "Thank you, Sugarwings..."

"...As to how long, it nearly has been a whole day. His therapy was at seven am. You knowing your Grandma is very early waker, always has been." Gaster spoke softly, as he then took a bite from the sandwich, honestly thankful for the food. As he was so worried about his husband, food hadn't even crossed his mind despite his usually very large appetite.

For the moment, he just quietly ate the sandwich; his eyes not leaving his dear Caddy. After he finished the sandwich, he'd balled up the garbage from the wax paper that wrapped around the sandwich; and he got up to throw it away. With his bulk, he accidently knocked over the chair onto the floor with a sharp clatter; and he sighed in frustration.

Coming back after throwing the wrapper away, he righted the chair and plunked himself into it. The heft of his weight caused the chair to protest somewhat loudly. Caddy had already started to become consious, and with the protesting from the chair; he mumbled something quietly, his voice weak and soft.

"...G...don't...b-break the chair dear...be careful, my...jelly roll..." He murmured, his working eye just barely starting to open.

Tina kept a soft, unjudging smile on her even when her grandpa knocked the chair back. She was going to right it herself but her grandpa beat her to it. Her ears would perk up at the sound of her grandma's voice.

"Grandma! How are you feeling?" She was surprised but relieved to see him waking up. Didn't hesitate for a moment to go and sit by her side, "I'm sorry for not coming earlier. I'm really happy you're awake though..."

Caddy's head tilted a bit, and he smiled seeing Tina. "Awake? What happened? I hope G is okay...I h-heard the chair..."

A slight blush crossed his cheeks, as he remembered back when he was dating Gaster and they'd had fun together. The poor pullout couch never stood a chance, having easily broken before the weekend was done.

Gaster stood up, a bit more gentle this time, and he held Caddy's gloved hand. "Caddykins... I'm right here..."

Caddy could barely grasp Gaster's hand, and he managed a weak chuckle as his fingers slipped through the hole in Gaster's palm. "Why do I...have this mask on?"

"You...had...a soul attack, grandma. The mask is there to help you breathe a little easier." Tina spoke softly before pressing a gentle kiss to her grandma's forehead.

She felt bad that her grandma was going through so much. But there wasn't much she could try to do.

Caddy smiled at the kiss, and he weakly squeezed Gaster's hand. "A soul attack? Oh... I remember almost... having one, when I was... around thirty..."

Gaster nodded softly, gently trailing his hand over Caddy's handle, similar to how someone would stroke a person's hair. "Elihu helped you so much though. And he is still helping now."

Caddy's eye widened a bit and he let out a soft chuckle. "Abba was here? Gracious, why was he...at the hospital today?"

Eli had left before Caddy had woken up, and he came back with a nurse at his side. Noticing that Caddy had woken up, he grinned brightly. "Mazel tov, it's a miracle, my son has awoken. So, Caddy how do you feel, son?"

Glancing to Tina, he smiled, and reached over Caddy, ruffling her orange hair softly. "And shalom to you too, Kristina. You having to beat the boys' tuchus yet? Or you need your Ziedy to come straighten them out, huh?"

Caddy laughed softly at Eli's gentle teasing of his 'great-granddaughter' as he so proudly called Tina, as he considered Caddy his son.

Tina had no idea her Ziedy Eli was here. She let out a small squeaky giggle at being ruffled, "Shalom to you too. Which boys are you referring to?"

"Aunt Marris mentioned that Aunt Belladonna had her pups today. So i'm guessing you are here seeing them too?" She fixed up her hair.

Eli ran his hand through his whitened curled hair and he chuckled brightly. "Heheh, you little shayner punim, I wasn't talkin' about family, none! Ah, well, maybe you don't like boys then, nu? Could be anyone, Tina. Just you let me know if you ever have _any_ problems, yeah?"

He checked out Caddy's vitals, and his expression softened a bit. "Mhm! Belladonna is happily resting with Moshem in the room over in maternity ward. She had six beautiful skeleton-puppies...I'm so proud of her, it was hard those last couple weeks..."

Gently, he rose the head of Caddy's bed, and smiled sweetly. "There we are, son. So, your soul is beating well, I'd keep up with that concentrated green magic that's going to your pericardium, and stay in this bed."

Back in another timeline, Edge was enjoying the sunlight and his cigar, along with his eldest son Red, as Edge was in his normal form, watching Tyra perform some spells in the backyard of his home. Bitter was lounging in a chair; a cigarette dangling from her porcelain lips with Red in his chihuahua form in her lap.

"Don't worried 'bout it, Puddin. Try again, yeah?" Edge spoke softly, as he watched her trying once more to do the spell.

"Yeh, Pud; jus' take a deep breath, center yourself and try again, a'right?" Bitter remarked, letting a puff of cigarette smoke trail from her pointed mouth.

Tina still wasn't sure what Eli was talking about. Problems with boys? She just smiled and nodded, trying not to think too much of it.

Back with the Fell family, Tyra was trying to relax herself again before going for another attempt at the spell.

Shade was nearby to help keep her focused, "Listen to your elders. They know best. Slowly...do it again. You do not need to rush yourself."

"Yes mom..." Tyra tried focusing again, her magic cackling against her fingers as she focused. Moment she had her magic around her hands, she froze and lost focus, making the magic dissipate and her to groan in frustration.

"Perhaps a break would do you good. You've been at this for a few hours, my dear." Shade gently put a hand to her daughter's shoulder. She knew she was trying her best.

Red was watching from his mother's ghostly lap, and he yawned and leapt down from the chair, trotting over to Tyra; as he looked up at Shade. "fair warnin' my phone just buzzed, and the great and mighty dingus is comin' ova with the brats in tow."

Bitter sighed, leaning her head back against the lounge chair. "Sans, don't be more of an asshole than ya already are. He's yer brother, treat 'em nice, would'ja?"

Red rolled his working eyelight and sighed. "sorry, ma...years of gettin' my ass kicked cuz i was too damn weak'll do it to ya...ya know i love 'em."

Edge had picked up his old spellbook and was idly flipping through it, as he looked to Red. "Ya bettah. I only made him to protect ya, cuz you had such a fuckin' health problem when youse was created..."

Red stopped and looked up at his Dad with an incredoulous look upon his canine face. "wait...what?"

Before Red could question anymore, the door to the backyard opened; as Boss, MTT, and their children had come through the house. "DAD, YOU LEFT THE HOUSE LOCKED AGAIN, WHEN YOU KNEW WE WOULD BE COMING OVER..."

Edge didn't even look up from his spellbook. "Because me and yer Ma are ghostly entities now, your older brother can teleport, which was how he brought himself and his old lady and brats over, and Shade along with Tyra fuckin' flew. What's yer excuse, ya loudmouth?"

Shade nodded in appreciation. "Brother or not, our world has taught us to distrust everyone. Including family." Shade walked back over to Edge with Tyra at her side.

Mars would come in a bit after with an annoyed look, "I had to let 'em in unless you wanted to lose the door."

Rocky rolled his eye lights annoyedly at his father, "even i can teleport in and out. relax..."

MTT waved with a nervous smile as Ebrima seemed to float over to her grandpa, wanting to give him a hug. She was still blank faced but her actions always spoke for her.

Edge chuckled softly at what Shade stated, nodding vaguely in agreement. Then he handed Tyra the spellbook, grinning widely. "Ya did really good though, yer showing magical aptitude far faster then I've seen since...well, since I taught ya mother."

Bitter rolled her eyes, and yawned. "Thank you Mars. I guess I should check on dinner then. We're having a seafood boil, with periogis and stuffed shells too." She got up from the lounge chair, and lightly patted Mars on her shoulder as she floated past her. Then she smiled up at MTT, and chuckled.

Red watched as Boss came over to him and he sighed. "ya know rocky can teleport, right?"

"YES, OF COURSE I...HMM, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT ACTUALLY." Boss looked to Rocky, and slightly smiled. "I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT, SON. BUT WE BROUGHT WHAT YOU'D ASKED, DINNER ROLLS, TEA AND SOME SODA!"

Edge instantly picked up Ebrima, and held her against his gut, grinning. "Heya 'Brima...ya miss yer old Grandpapi lately? How ya been doin' in school, hmm?"

At that moment, he'd summoned his blaster, Ozzy. The large, menacing appearing blaster, which was adorned by tubing, metallic pieces, wickedly sharp teeth, and deep piercing red eyelights stared at Ebrima for a moment.

"You have been doing very well. These spells are difficult, you will need time and patience. Do not worry yourself too much." Shade assured Tyra before looking at Edge, "You taught my mother well, and in turn she taught me. A circle well kept that I will continue with my own child alongside you.."

Tyra nodded with a slight smile. Made her feel slightly better.

Mars waved Bitter off before going to see her husband. She took a seat and tried to relax, her feet killing her from standing so long with the baby.

"where were you the last twelve years...?" Rockwell grumbled out quietly, not looking at his father. He didn't want to bother talking to him as he headed off to see his uncle and aunt.

"Be the only one who can do that. Unless this one starts showing signs of that. None of the triplets can teleport around or shortcut." Mars chuckled and rubbed her stomach, trying to calm down the kicking going on.

Ebrima managed a nod at her G'pa, still not very vocal as per usual. Seeing Ozzy however got her to hum out a reaction before she pet the blaster. No expressions or words but her actions made up for it as she leaned against Ozzy's muzzle.

"Ebrima's doing fairly well. She's been spending more time in the school's library and music room. Her English teacher is very excited for her since she's reading things more advanced for her age...!" MTT looked proud of his little girl, not much like Boss does but he was really happy his kids were doing well for the most part.

Boss was going to retort to Rockwell, but he simply closed his mouth seeing how he was just completely ignored for the most part. Crossing his arms, he drummed his fingertips against his forearms for the moment, and sighed.

Red meanwhile had gone over to where Mars had settled into his mother's lounge chair, and he leapt up into what little lap she had left. Feeling the baby kicking strongly, he put a little paw to the bottom curve of her stomach, and patted lightly. "oi, calm down in there! yer old man's tryin' to get some rest, yeh?"

Edge just cuddled her happily, smiling brightly to her. "My little Princess...oooh, Ozzy 'cided to say hey, didn't he?"

Ozzy's red tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he licked Ebrima's hand cutely; then he nuzzled her as she leaned against his muzzle. Ozzy, much like his summoner truly and devotedly loved both Tyra and Ebrima. It was no question to the blaster who his 'favorites' were, despite what Edge might deny. The large and fearsome blaster made a noise, and nudged Ebrima to sit up against Edge's ghostly fat gut.

Looking to Tyra, Ozzy nuzzled her happily, then it zoomed off a bit, going towards the shed where Edge did most of his old experiments. After rooting around for a bit, he came back with a tire swing hanging from his jaw, and hearts in his eyes.

"Energetic kid today. I swear." Mars sighed and kept rubbing the top of her stomach, "Just a few more weeks of this and I can see my toes again."

Ebrima nodded again before patting at Ozzy once more. She let herself be licked and nudged at before lying comfortably against her G'pa's gut. "Mhmm..."

Tyra gave a smile at the blaster, giving him a few pets as she looked at the tire, "Did you want to play, Ozzy? We can do that." She always did have a soft spot for blasters.

Tyra then came with an idea, "Maybe we can play with Ember. It has been a while since I've summoned her for anything." She let herself concentrate, focusing her power like she had before and soon enough a blaster was summoned from her. But unlike others, it was more dog-like, eyes a brighter pink than 'her' creator's. She only let out a soft growl in pleasure as Tyra gave the blaster a gentle pet.

"Hello Ember...meet Ozzy. Place nice, please?" Tyra let the blaster go off to meet Ozzy, sniffing him about to see if he was alright to be around.

Rockwell grinned a bit and summoned his own blasters. They were smaller than Ozzy but looked just as fearsome with metal parts, golden teeth, and black markings, but both looked generally happy. "wade. connor. go play, boys." The two blasters did so, but not before giving Ebrima a light nudge. Just like Ozzy, Ebrima had also played with her brother's blasters and enjoyed their time with the little girl. They were loyal to their creator but had a soft spot for his sister. Especially since she'd sneak them ham whenever her parents weren't looking.

Ozzy tilted his head slightly, gazing the three new smaller blasters that appeared. Ember, Wade and Connor. He let out an incredibly happy noise as he zoomed around nuzzling and purring to the littler blasters. Edge laughed seeing Ozzy having fun. "Go'on, old man. Have fun with your grandkid blasters, yeh? Don't go blazing down no trees 'er nothing."

The larger blaster let out a loud howl, something most blasters couldn't do; and he nudged the three over to the other side of the yard, beginning to play happily with them.

Red started snickering softly, as his head rested on the side of Mar's stomach. "heh, least ya didn't let sting out. he's an asshole set to beat the great and powerful dingus over there."

Boss growled and went over to Red, plucking up his older brother somewhat roughly, but not without being careful. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Red grinned as Ozzy looked up and glared at Boss then. "uh, i wouldn't be manhandling me, ozzy'll come and protect me yanno. but uh, what i was saying was that i'm happy that it's ozzy and not sting. he's a dangerous blaster that dad can summon. you 'member sting don'cha?"

Boss thought for a moment, as he held his brother then in one hand, his other one gently stroking Red's back. "MMM...I CANNOT SAY THAT I DO. BUT HE SOUNDS LIKE A TERRIFICALLY FEROCIOUS BLASTER OF FATHER'S!"

Edge meanwhile had been listening, as he held Ebrima with one arm as she nestled against his gut; while his other held his cigar. Pointing his cigar to his boys, he shook his head. "Youse two yokels ain't seeing Sting. He's a fuckin' crazy ass creation, and he's only meant for fighting. Ozzy comes from my soul. Sting, comes from my hatred."

Ozzy meanwhile was holding the tire swing in his mouth again, letting Wade and Connor take turns swinging from it. After a bit of that, he'd slung the swing over the tree, and then nuzzled Ember gently, purring. In his own way, he wanted to show her how to help her summoner even better with protecting her. It appeared Ozzy was showing Ember how to do physical attacks as well as magic-based laser beams.

Bitter had gotten the large pot of seafood boil that she was doing, and she drained it off; bringing the very large colander outside to the picnic table they had out in the backyard; layered with newspaper.

Ember let out a small growl at Ozzy in curiosity, along with seeing Wade and Connor. The three easily followed where Ozzy was leading them. Connor and Wade were easily the most playful as they played with the tire by hanging around it and biting it along with giving playful nips at Ozzy.

Ember still had to get used to the new company but she didn't seem to mind. She did her best to kept playing with them.

"I didn't realize you had another blaster, Edge..." MTT was surprised at that, but hearing that he was much more aggressive, it was probably best that he didn't summon it.

Ebrima nodded and relaxed against her G'pa. "didn't realize ya had 'em, g'pa. that's pretty cool."

Ember followed Ozzy and did her best to take on the new lessons. She seemed just as eager to learn as her summoner was. A good sign since she kept going.

Jackson followed Bitter outside with other side dishes in his arms. He wanted to help cook since while he was here, taking full advantage of his skills in the kitchen. "You want me to grab the rest of the drinks while I'm at it, G'ma?"

Ozzy's mouth hung open and he panted happily as Wade and Connor gave him playful nips. He just seemed pleased to have his 'grandkids' be summoned along with him.

Edge chuckled quietly, and nodded. "Oh you didn't know I had blasters, eh? Yeah, I actually figured out how to summon them myself. I wrote the spell that you incant to bring them forth. Most of the 'gasters' were the ones to create that spell in their own timeline. Even your Grandma Wingdin had that spell originally. Though she could never bring one out herself though; your Grandpa Caddy figured out how to read the spell himself, and it's how he's got his own."

Bitter was slowly pouring out the drained seafood; which was clams, mussels, shrimp, crab legs, and scallops; along with potatoes and mini corn on the cob. It was a recipe that she'd gotten from one of Wingdin's old family cookbooks. "Sure baby, thank you so much fer helping me tonight with all'a this."

Ember watched her elder blaster until Connor and Wade started going over to play with her too. They seemed more than happy to play with around.

Ebrima wondered partially if she could summon her own, but decided against it not wanting to really try. She was happy with her brother's and g'pa's.

"i have no idea where my blasters come from...i just summoned 'em one day and they stuck around. they're cool though." Rockwell chuckled at seeing his blasters interact with Ozzy and Ember.

"Yeah, no prob G'ma. Happy to help out." Jackson nodded before heading back inside to get the rest out into the yard.

"So Rocks, how have you been doing? Busy last I heard." Mars decided to strike up some conversation, not really in the mood to stay silent.

"oh yeah. i got a band going with some friends. crimes is even helping out which is...weird as hell but...all my friends like 'em and they're not being a piece of shit so...that works." Rockwell shrugged, not thinking much on it.

Ozzy then hovered just a few inches from the ground, watching Ember, Wade and Connor play. His mannerisms were nearly spot-on for the old dog himself it seemed sometimes, despite not being able to speak.

Edge came over to the table and snagged a crawdad, easily cracking the head of it, and sucking the tail meat out in an easy motion. As he was ghostly, he didn't truly need to eat, but he still liked to do so occasionally. He looked to Ebrima, and smiled happily. "Princess, what'cha wanna have, hmm? Yer G'ma made a really great dinner, something she called a 'lowcountry boil' whateva the fuck that is. Looks like a seafood boil, wit' some veggies too."

Red sniffed the food and he wriggled out of his brother's hands, going over to the table, where he snagged a large potato. As he was in his chihuahua form, it was nearly bigger than his own head; as he then went and leapt back up onto the lounge chair near Mar's feet, and started gnawing at the potato. As it was the largest one, it wasn't fully boiled through, so he was having fun gnawing on the partially cooked potato.

Boss just simply went and sat near the end of the table, listening to Rockwell silently; as he picked the shell from a shrimp. His son was in a band it seems, and he was even playing with Crimson. After he'd picked the shrimp clean, he popped it into his mouth, and just tried to relax. Unfortunately that meant his usual bitchy expression, as he blanked out for a bit.

He'd been starting to go to...therapy...like his step-father Cupcake had suggested. He didn't like the idea of listening to the creampuff fatass version of his mother, but even she'd agreed it would be good for him too. So he had started to go, much to his own chagrin.

Ebrima looked at the spread in front of her, seeing if she wanted to try anything. She pointed at a crab leg, figuring that looked good to try. She didn't eat seafood often, if she did it was mostly shrimp. Normally was pretty picky with food but she was willing to try things if she saw Edge eat some. If G'pa liked it, it had to be good, she figured.

Mars petted at Red's head with a slight smile, "Explains why Crimes was out and about more often. Let us know if they bring you any trouble or another, alright? You just have fun."

Rockwell looked much more relaxed and happy to talk with his uncle and aunt. Or even with his grandparents. MTT ruffled his hair, earning a small "Feh heh heh!" laugh from the kid. "You'll do lovely, sweetheart. Let me know if I can help with anything, alright?"

"yeah ma. ames, joseph and i got it taken care of for now. i'll let ya know though." Rockwell chuckled. He did manage to tet a glimpse at his father before turning away again. He hadn't gotten into fights with Boss as of late since he talked with Tahi, but he did still stay somewhat distant. Part of old grudges being hard to get rid of and part because...he was afraid of his father. He rather stay with the people he knew wouldn't want to hurt him or mess with his head too much.

Just then, Crimson had ended up coming out of the house once they smelled dinner. Seafood was their favorite food so they started piling their stuff on their plate to eat. They did notice their uncle sitting there with his bitchy expression and moved away, not wanting to try with him at the moment.

Edge snagged a crab leg from the pile, and he laughed happily. "Ya got good tastes kiddo. These are my favorite to be honest." He got one for himself, and then showed her with the seafood cracker how to break it to get at the meat. "See?"

Getting a second crab leg for himself, he then just easily cracked it with his hands, and sucked out the meat happily. Bitter got herself a oyster knife, and started to split open a couple clams and mussels, eating the meat on the inside. "Oooh, Rockwell, you should try some of the seafood. I put some of that good seasoning in the water while it boiled."

Red's tail was wagging as he gnawed on the potato happily, as he snuggled beside Mar's hip. After he ate the potato halfway, he put his little paws on it; and yawned. Boss plucked up another shrimp, and continued to eat it. After a few minutes of seemingly everyone just enjoying themselves, he had noticed that Rockwell just had glimpsed at him and ignored him.

He'd been trying to be more kind, and sweet; much like Tahi acted. But now all he got was no response at all. At least his children were happy it seemed. He got up from the table silently, and then just went to the front yard, and settled into the porch swing that his parents had. All he managed to do was make everything worse, so why hang around and spoil the happy evening for everyone else?

Rockwell gave a smile to his grandfather and nodded, "yeah! sure! i'm starvin'" He chuckled before heading off to get food.

Julia just came out of the house with Jackson as they bought in the drinks and the last of the dishes out for everyone. "Food time! That smells so good!"

"Dig in. G'ma and I did okay i think. Just careful with the potatoes...those might not have cooked all the way." Jackson warned before going to grab some food for himself and his sister.

Ebrima did her best with the seafood cracker to try eating her leg. She noticed Boss had left and wondered where he was going. She gently patted at her G'pa's gut before letting herself down to follow her dad.

Mars noticed the two leave and decided to check it out. She couldn't each much of seafood with her being pregnant anyway. For the most part she kept a distance to watch Ebrima get to Boss's leg and pat at his knee. Her expression was the same, but in her eyes, her concern was clear. "...Daddy...?"

Bitter got another mussel, and popped it open. "Mmm, freshly boiled mussels, damn these cooked up great kids!" After having eaten some of the seafood, she got her drink, which was iced coffee and took a few swigs of it happily.

Red was soon asleep beside Mars, and was simply snoozing on his side in the lounge chair once she got up from it; the potato having rolled against his little white furred stomach. He yawned, and started to sleep deeply.

Edge had noticed Ebrima had let herself down from him, and he watched her quietly; wondering where she'd gone. He almost went to follow her; until he saw Mars close behind her.

Boss looked to Ebrima, a slight saddened smile crossing his face. "Hello my dear Ebrima...I...just felt like giving everyone some space for now. They're all enjoying themselves, why bother with potentially spoiling a lovely evening? You should go back, sit in G'pa's lap and enjoy some dinner, Precious..."

Mars stayed somewhat close by from the corner as her niece made her way to climb up onto the porch swing chair and sat by his side. She still had the crab leg in her hand tried offering some to her dad.

"...You're not spoiling it...it's family...you're family too, daddy..." Ebrima spoke up, not liking what her dad was saying, "...I want to enjoy dinner with you too..."

She knew her brother was mostly afraid of their father. MTT did his best to try and encourage things around the house so things ran smoother. Ebrima was just a kid so she didn't really knew what to do or say most times. Her brother still acted afraid, like somehow Boss would flip a switch and go back to his old ways. Which usually ended in Rockwell protecting her more.

But she wasn't afraid. And she didn't want to be.

Mars smiled a bit, watching the two and rubbed her stomach. She'd go and say something if Ebrima couldn't get it out well enough.

Boss chuckled softly, as he delicately took the crab leg from her. He was without his gloves, and it showed that his fingertips were slightly sharp at the ends. As he sat there listening to her, he started to pick at the hard exoskeleton of the crustaeans leg. "Oh...I am family yes, but...I've burned too many of my bridges, my sweet little girl."

He pulled out a chunk of the crab leg meat, holding it out to her. "You know...when I carried you, the thought crossed my mind that perhaps I had another chance, as by then I'd...I'd already been so horrible to Rockwell...treating him no better then I treated my brother growing up."

As he continued to pick at the outside of the leg; he closed his eyes for a moment. "You know I nearly killed your Uncle Sans at least four times, if not more? That's...not even the beginning of what I've done wrong, my little girl. Granted yes, yes I know...your G'pa would be telling me the atrocities he'd committed in the past, all the horrendous things he'd done...but it's still not...it's still not what I'd done..."

"I don't deserve forgiveness. I know that, my little precious girl. But even my presence causes tension. So, why stay around? Your Mamaton will come and get me, when we're ready to go home." He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Ebrima's cheek; as he held out the last of the crab meat to her. "It would be better for everyone I believe."

Ebrima took her piece of crab meat and ate it as she listened to her dad talk. She seemed to actually contemplate it all, even if she was just a little girl. She didn't seem to waste anytime by crawling up to her dad's lap and sitting there instead before taking the last bit of crab meat.

"...Not to me...but if you don't want to go back...I want to stay with you..." She muttered lightly as she leaned against her dad's chest.

"Ya know, no one's said you had to leave. You can't burn bridges and leave. If you want to be there with the rest of us, you gotta be willing to make 'em too. We've all done fucked up shit, Pap. You're not the only guilty one...but we're working on being better. Try reaching out a little more...shit's gunna take time...that's just how shit is. You can't just hide away from things forever. Else you end up like my brother." Mars spoke up as she headed over.

"What do you gotta lose from trying?" She leaned against the wall of the porch, "Besides...there's a lot more food over there. Be a shame if it went to waste."

Boss just simply rubbed Ebrima's back, settling for a moment against the porch swing. As he heard Mars, he looked up to her. Listening to her, a slight smile came to his pointed mug; and he chuckled quietly nodding in agreement. "I would guess that's a good idea. Spoken very true, sister."

He gently stood up from the porch swing, holding Ebrima in his arms. "How is that groveling boy doing? I know Kinta had been rendered rather...harmless; I would hate to hear that Dar is acting out since having been given grace by the Queen..."

As he spoke quietly with Mars; he went slowly allowing her time to stay by his side. "I would hope that tonight continues to go well too. Eating dinner with my family sounds lovely, Mars. My little sweetheart coming to see me, and your kind and wise words have certainly helped me tonight. Thank you, Mars."

Ebrima relaxed against her dad. She seemed to like his presence there.

Mars headed over to talk with him better, listening to what he was saying, "Yep. And...he's been avoiding my sister and I for a while. I don't know if it has to do with a grudge against us or he's just afraid. Mom sends him stuff for the kids but for the most part he's been kinda distance. My money is on him just being afraid, but...I'm trying with him."

"No problem...we're family right? I can't be angry at your boney ass all the time." Mars chuckled before starting to head back, "Come on. Unless you want cold seafood."

Boss held Ebrima, feeling a calm in his soul he hadn't felt in years it seemed. Therapy must truly be working for the previously mean-spirited and nasty skeleton. "Of course not, sister. Mother does cook mighty well, even if it doesn't look that appetizing sometimes."

Red had changed to his normal form and was seated at the picnic table, chowing down on the seafood happily; his nearly 1.5' long tail wagging excitedly behind him as he was just in his old tanktop and shorts at the moment. "...so's i tell the fella, what the fuck are you thinkin' yer doing? selling scalped shit at the flea market, and having a falsified liquor license. he tells me, it's all gotten from closed out stores, and that the liquid he's sellin' is 'medicinal'."

He held up a half-drank bottle of light beer, and shook it lightly for emphasis. "oh yeah, it's medicine called fermented fruit and a high-enough proof alcohol that you could call it jet fuel!"

Edge laughed brightly, at he ate the meat from a crawdad. "Lord, some of things people used to do to make a living back there..."

Bitter had eaten a bit of everything, wanting to taste how it all was; as truthfully they ate middling amounts of food anymore, being dead ghostly beings. She leaned lightly against Edge, and sighed. "Well, I used ta work fourteen hour days back in the cafe, when that righteous asshole decided we were gonna try bein' some fancy twenty-four hours a day open shop. Fuck, that was probably what started me on living by black coffee alone...could barely keep my damn eye open, stumbling around."

She patted his chest, and giggled happily looking to him. "Aww...it's how I met you, G~ I spilled a cup of coffee in yer lap, and you nearly threw me across tha cafe...why didn't ya?"

Edge chuckled, giving Bitter a soft kiss on her cheek. "Because I knew youse was weak, so I just dropped my cigar in yer head. Figured it was embarrassment enough, darlin'. And you made it up to me so well too, giving me a big old slice of that espresso walnut cake. You should make that again sometime soon."

Boss came over to the table quietly, and he settled back into his spot from before; and smiled to MTT. "Heh, Father and Mother are speaking of when they first met again, hmm?" He murmured quietly to his husband, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

By then, he was fully in a 'flipped episode', his voice soft and almost husky as he spoke. The man held a great sadness, but it was considerate of others; and he mostly kept to himself during these times, yet he still enjoyed the company of his husband and family.

Mars made her way back to the table and sat by Red's side, kissing his head before taking some veggies to eat.

"Gotta make a livin' somehow, Pops." Crimson shrugged before ripping into another crawfish. Jackson was struggling to open up a clam while Julia was happily dining on her shrimp.

Ebrima grabbed another crab leg and attempted to open it up and eat it. All that talking did get her hungry.

"well..that's one way to snag a boyfriend." Rockwell shrugged as he ate a dinnerroll.

"Why, you got Ames special or something?" Jackson looked over at his cousin with a curious look. "...uh...wouldn't...call it special..." Rockwell tried thinking about how to talk about it.

"She kicked his ass and he found it hot." Crimes spoke up after swallowing some crawfish meat.

"shut up! that's not what happened!" "That's not what she told me!" "fuck off!" "you got a girlfriend for that, man. no thanks."

Crimes started laughing as Rockwell rolled his eye lights with a smile. Least those two were getting along okay.

MTT was glad to have his husband back, even leaning against Boss with his two lower arms hugging his waist. He always felt better and much more touch starved whenever his husband was gone away for too long. Flipped episodes made it easier for him to get all that love an attention too. "...Love you, Papy..."

Red chuckled taking a swig of his beer, and his tail waved more as Mars kissed his head. "yeah, sure, but it didn't make my job no easier when i'm figuring out what to do with the guy. all that shit and he had priors? fuck that was hard to figure, but he ended up with a month in jail, then a couple months community service."

He popped the meat from a mussel into his mouth, and chuckled. "think he was that guy that tried to dig under yer studio stage, metta. he was a whack job."

Bitter saw that Jackson was having trouble and she hovered over closer to him, showing him how to use the clam knife. "See? Get that notch, then shove and twist."

Edge listened to Red and he rolled his eyes. "You were soft on the fucker then."

Red chuckled and he gave a kiss to Mars happily. "course i was...i know my girlfriend at the time really 'preciated at when i was soft~"

His ears suddenly appeared on top of his skull, as he was partially through his usual changing in a spot of excitement. "she always does like me soft i knnnnow~"

Boss' attention was on his delightfully loving husband. As he was just in a simple button up shirt and his usual black jeans, he was rather underdressed it felt, but it was perfect for his love to drape themselves on him it seemed.

Reaching up with his thin and sharp fingertips, he delicately brushed them through MTT's black hair. "I love you too, Mettaton." Pressing a soft kiss to their cheek, he nuzzled their neck lovingly, closing his sockets softly.

Mars chuckled and pet his head moment she saw the ears come on, "Yeah...ya got me there. Makes ya more sweet ta me. Big bad dog with a nice soft side? I gotta admit, he hooked me in" She gave a couple kisses to Red before relaxing back.

"Besides, he talk didn't get off easy. Guy owed a lot of G to me and the boys for his usual. What Red didn't do, the boys did much much worse. Just no dusting...that was our only rule." Mars smirked before taking a few bites of her own food.

"He's the reason why my floors are all metal. Sound would easily give him away." MTT sighed before continuing to relax against Boss, taking in every touch and kiss that came. He even threw a few kisses and nuzzles in himself, much to Rockwell's annoyance. But he tried focusing on his food more than anything.

"Wait...boys?" Julia grew confused at that as she broke into an oyster.

"Yep. What I called the gang of dealers I used ya be in. I made the drugs, and occasionally sold 'em, the boys would do all the delivery and selling. Got us good money until I had to disappear." Mars shrugged like no big deal to it, "Fell was hard, you kids got it easy and I'm damn glad you do."

Tyra was currently helping herself to some veggies while Shade listened in. "Ah yes. I remember that. Made my life harder with the aftermath but nothing I couldn't handle." Shade took a sip of her tea.

Jackson did as his grandmother instructed, managing a smile when it finally opened, "Thanks G'ma."

Red just nodded as he snagged a crab leg attached to an entire cooked crab. Edge had been grabbing for the other leg as well and he let out a soft growl, looking to his eldest son. Bitter knew what was going to happen, if she didn't intervene soon enough. Rifling through the seafood, she found a big pile of crawdads, and she plopped them in front of Edge.

The baby wants the crab, Sans; I'm crackin' it for her! Edge growled out, staring at Red, a low rumbling growl coming from him.

Red's ears stood up in curiousness, and he then laughed softly. coulda just said it was for ebrima, she'll love the crab, pops. Reaching forward, he snagged a clam and then cracked the shell between his teeth awkwardly, as his fingers had unintentionally gotten more paw-shaped despite things.

Bitter watched Jackson crack a few more of the mussels, and she smiled; then hovering over to M and N. "Youse two doin' good, honeys?" She murmured, giving them both a kiss on their cheeks; her gloves resting on their shoulders.

Edge was still disassembling the whole cooked crab, handing off hunks to Ebrima as he got to them. Boss continued to gently rub MTT's head lovingly. He started to think about what he still needed to do and go through, and he looked over at his older brother; noticing him gleefully chomping away on the meat from the seafood.

He honestly wanted the love and adoration that his brother got. Resting his face gently against MTT's neck again, he was thankful for the love of his husband. And at the very least no one seemed to truly hate him anymore, so he figured he had that going for him too.

Ebrima just watched her G'pa and uncle with her usual blank expression. She would stick by her G'pa for more crab, she'd come to really like it. She'd immediately take the hunks and eat 'em when given them.

Mars took the clam from Red and helped get the meat out for him while he started looking more dog-like. "Easy Red Ruff, don't need you getting another gold tooth to add to your mug. I like the one already."

M and N were currently stuffing their faces with seafood. Both stopped at feeling their G'ma's kisses and nodded. "S' real good!" "Yeah! We're good!" The two grinned before continuing to eat. Only time when they did keep silent was when they had food in their mouths.

"They're doing okay, Bitter." Nast spoke up, usually they kept quiet around the rest of the family. They'd gotten used to Shade doing all the talking for them but occasionally they'd say something. Shade gave them a soft kiss on the cheek as a small reward. The two have been working on their relationship a lot more, both of them seemed a lot more relaxed.

Rockwell just focused mostly on eating, not looking over at his father and mom at the time. He didn't have as much hatred in Boss like he did before, but at that moment it was easier to see that he was afraid of him.

Edge continued to rip at the crab, and he got a huge hunk out from the middle, handing it to Ebrima. "There we go, Princess...l knew you'd like this crab~"

Red got the clam meat from Mars, and he grinned happily; his gold tooth glimmering slightly in the low sun of the evening. "heheheh, can't beat what works, eh mars-bar?" He saw a few shrimp and just stuck his snout in them, himself fully in his dog form by then, his back paws on the bench seat, and his face in the pile of seafood, just cronching away at the food.

Bitter rolled her eye, and swatted her glove at Red. "Hey, no dog-form at the table, Red! People gotta touch that seafood, and you're spattering crap all ova the damn place!"

Red looked at his Mom, and then he barked happily, licking her face. Bitter stuck her red tongue out, and screeched angrily. "You little fuckin' brat! Don't go lickin me, ya got...ewwww..."

Edge started laughing loudly, shaking his head. "Awww, Bitty don't be so angry babe, it's jus' a little drool and stuff~"

Bitter wiped her face off, and shook her head, starting to laugh herself at how silly her son and husband were acting. Boss just watched, his face halfway hidden almost in MTT's hair. His gaze drew to Rockwell, and he could tell his son was almost fearful it seemed as he sat there. Pulling away slightly from MTT; he gently placed his hand on Rockwell's shoulder.

"Rockwell, are you okay?" Boss asked quietly, looking to him with a slightly worried expression on his face. "You're so quiet today..."

Ebrima nodded and kept taking the hunks of crab to eat. "...It's good..."

Mars rolled her eyes with a smile before grabbing him by the collar after he slobbered over Bitter, "Heel, Sans!" She started laughing and pet him.

The twins were laughing the entire time they saw the exchange with their Uncle Red. Jackson was currently being held back by his sister from doing the same thing. But he had a little more self restrain to just put things in his plate and eat.

Rockwell flinched at being touched by Boss, luckily he had just finished eating and was only going to grab another before moving away. "im gunna go wash up...i'm pretty full..."

"Darling, I thought you were hungry?" MTT seemed confused as Rockwell teleported from the table and to the backdoor of the house.

"and...I'm full. good. don't worry about it." With that, he rushed inside to get away, not wanting to be near Boss if he could help it.

Edge laughed softly, as he continued to hand Ebrima hunks of crab, making sure that there was no hard pieces for her. "I'm glad ya like it. Whateva's left over, your G'ma's gonna make sure there's no shells or hard bits, and she'll make up some seafood salad."

Red was yanked back by his collar, and he sat on his haunches; a cheeky grin across his muzzle; as he panted softly.

Bitter thought for a moment, and she grabbed up a potato, and waved it near Red's face. "Ya want it? Ya want it, Red?" When his tail started wagging furiously and his working eyelight was following it intently, she knew she had him.

Rearing back her gloved hand, she lobbed the potato out into the yard, and Red took off sprinting after it. He caught it mid-air and then went to the lounge chair with his 'prize', starting to gnaw on it happily. Edge's tail was furiously thumping against the seat he sat in, his own instincts wanting to give chase as well. He had disassembled the entire crab for Ebrima, and he settled back in his chair, sighing happily to himself.

Boss pulled away gently from Rockwell, and placed his hands into his lap slightly. "...Oh...o-of course..." He closed his sockets and sighed sadly. The thin tail he had drooped down; and he tried his best to keep himself strong, not realizing tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Edge was quite happy, until he saw the exchange going on with Rockwell and Boss. He sat back upright, watching curiously and he sighed, just barely shaking his head in worry. He lightly rubbed Ebrima's back, then he got up from the chair and went towards the house, easily phasing through the backdoor.

"Rockwell? It's ya G'pa...you get cleaned up, I guess?" Edge spoke softly, as he went over to the recliner, and settled himself into it easily.

Ebrima nodded and finished what she could. She seemed full after a while and decided to lean against her g'pa.

Mars laughed at the sight. Jackson was even tempted to chase after it, his instincts catching wind as his tail was wagging around. Julia calmed him down again with some crawfish.

MTT looked worried at Boss as he wrapped his arms around him, "Papy...?" He was going to go after Rockwell but Edge beat him to it. So he focused on comforting his husband.

Ebrima watched her G'pa go before settling to stay with her parents.

Rockwell was currently in the kitchen, hovering over the sink as he tried to calm himself down. His anxiety was getting the best of him and it had a habit of triggering nausea in him. "...i...i'm...okay...just...i can't do it..."

Boss just leaned against MTT, and closed his eyes tiredly. Why can't anything go right anymore, love? It seems like it's going sideways in the worst of ways today...

Edge got up from the recliner, and he sighed quietly as he came over to the doorway to the kitchen. "Can't do what, Rockwell? What's going on that's...so bad? I mean...yeah he kinda fucked ya over...but...everyone can eventually turn around..."

"Oh...Papy..." MTT sighed and held him close, one of his hands gently carressed Boss's cheekbones. He knew this was going to be hard.

Rockwell was still hunched over the sink just in case, kid's hands were shaking heavily. "...i k-know...but...just...e-everything...i can't trust him...what if it's an act...? what if he's testing me again? what if he's trying to get my guard down and kill me? or mom..? brims...? i...i can't risk it...i can't...let it happen...i don't...i don't w-wanna..."

The stress would end up getting to him as he did throw up into the sink. He would have gone to the bathroom to do it, but he knew he wouldn't have made it in time and teleporting was a no go if he was feeling bad. Stress always hit him hard, even when he was a baby.

Edge shook his head, and he came over to Rockwell; rubbing his grandson's back comfortingly. "It's not an act, Rock...also why would he go killing anyone? I keep telling you...he didn't kill me...he just did what I asked..."

"Which wasn't right..." He closed his eyes, and sighed. "...I should have just...let myself go then...I'm sorry."

Boss let himself be held, and he sighed tiredly. ...I'm done. I'm just done, Mettaton... He stood up gently, looking to his husband with an almost defeated look upon his face.

He obviously...doesn't want me around. He then headed back to the front yard, and just started to walk away from the house slowly.

Red watched as his brother started to leave, and he abandoned the half-eaten potato; and took off running out to the front yard. He stopped in front of his younger brother, and watched as Boss simply walked around him. "what the hell ya doin' chief?"

Boss shrugged and sighed, scratching his skull. "WHAT'S THE POINT? MY SON IS TERRIFIED OF ME. IT'S...IT'S BETTER IF I JUST...GO AWAY LIKE I'VE ALWAYS DONE, BROTHER."

Red sat down on his haunches, looking to Boss curiously. "...well, maybe you'd like some company then? heh, like old times? maybe we can get some trainin' in, huh?"

He was hoping perhaps to draw out Rockwell, because he knew that possibly doing something together as a family might help the boy out some with his relationship with his father.

Rockwell was still shaking as he gripped onto the sink's edge, panting heavily as he tried to recover. "...n-no...it's...i..." He sounded so weak then. Before he could try finishing his sentence, he threw up again. He would start up a coughing fit once he emptied out his stomach.

"...i-i'm s-scared...w-what if h-he hurts me again...i-i can't...c-can't...d-do it...a-anymore..." He whimpered out, slowly slumping to his knees, shaking.

Ebrima noticed her dad go and head off to catch him. MTT would follow too, not wanting to leave his husband alone. "Papy! Wait! Cinnamon sugar! Hang on!"

"What's wrong with Uncle Papyrus...?" Julia seemed confused as she and her siblings see him leave.

"I suppose the consequences of his actions are too much...happens with how children are treated..." Shade sighed, knowing the battle and how hard it was going to be. Tyra leaned against her mother's side. It took some years for them to rekindle their relationship, they were still working on it...but they managed. But they understood it was hard.

They'd manage to reach him as Red did, Ebrima easily running and tacklehugging her dad's leg as Mettaton just managed to stop himself behind Boss.

Edge just knelt down beside Rockwell, and he held him gently to his chest; trying his best to give him comfort. "Don't be scared, he's been working on putting that behind him, Rock...but it's understandable ta be scared. I put your father and your uncle through tha same shit...an' I ran away, leavin' them to deal with their shit alone..."

Boss started to speak, to refuse his brother for even thinking of such a foolish request; when he was tacklehugged by Ebrima. He looked to them, and turned away slightly. "WHAT IS GOING ON EVEN? WHY TRY SO DAMNED HARD TO SAVE ME?! I'VE DONE WHAT I COULD, I'M STILL WORKING ON SHIT, AND YET...YET HE..."

Red sighed, shaking his head for a moment. "...yet he hates ya still. you fuckin' numbskull, what'cha think i felt like afta pops left us? left me wit' just you...then he came back and put us through living hell, make us tougher, stronger, meaner, more vile...tryin to turn us into those damned weapons he first intended us to be! and when that didn't work, he ran away. a fuckin' coward."

He stood up fully, glaring to his brother as he nearly growled what he was speaking next. "are you a coward?! are you, papyrus!? you gonna leave yer family? you that fuckin thick skulled yer gonna follow in that old dog's footsteps? or are you man enough, strong enough...to step up and try again. no fighting, no slinking away like some damn coward; you are gonna try again, and again, until...until what was broken is mended again. it'll take time."

Red chuckled softly, and shook his head. "i still wanna kick dad's ass fer doin' that to us. but...we still jus' gotta work on things, right?"

Boss by then was nearly trembling, hugging himself. He found he couldn't even speak, this unwell feeling was coming over, curling in his gut and his head felt like it was on fire by then. A green sheen overtook his cheeks and he crouched down onto the front lawn and completely emptied his stomach violently into the browned grass.

Rockwell whimpered in Edge's hold, still shaking like a leaf. All he could do then was shiver and cling onto his G'pa before trying to hide his tears and suppress his sobs using Edge's chest. He was terrified...and had no idea what to do except cry into the person he felt safest with at that moment.

Ebrima tried holding on, only to lose her grip when MTT pulled her away and into his top set of arms as Boss went on his knees to vomit. She let out a whimper and tried reaching out for him again, even when MTT rubbed Boss's back, letting him get it all out.

"It's alright, Papy...these things take time...you learned to love your father too...after everything he's done...Rockwell needs that time too...he needs you, Papy...we need you...please..." He begged quietly, trying his best not to go into an anxiety attack at that moment. Hard to when all of his mind was screaming at him again.

Edge let the boy cry out what he needed, as he felt Rockwell clinging to his chest. "There we go kiddo...it'll be okay. Ya know I'd never let ya get hurt. I'd never let any of youse get hurt...an' I'll always be here wit' you too."

He spoke softly, almost murmuring as he gently ran his thick fingers through his grandson's hair lovingly. "I'll always be 'round to protect ya, alright?"

Boss finally had stopped, when he'd emptied his stomach out. Despite having rid himself of the food, something still required him to have his red colored ectogel, as it could be seen across his upper chest through the opened top buttons of his shirt. "I...I KNOW THAT, METTATON...I JUST WILL TRY MY BEST TO...TO DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS."

He stood up from where he'd knelt down, and he ran his hands over his skull; groaning in aggravation for the moment. "...My head is killing me now, Mettaton. Let's just...let's go home, dearest. We should get Rockwell, unless he's wanting to stay with Father, and then we'll go home already..."

Rockwell kept going for a while until he'd pass out from all the stress. Luckily he didn't have a fever but he would be out of it for a while. His grip on Edge slackened as he drifted to sleep. Poor kid wore himself out. But at least that meant he trusted Edge enough to be that weak with him.

MTT sighed and nodded before helping Boss keep his balance, "...I think a break for you would be good...Ebrima...sweetheart...you want to go say goodbye to everyone? I'm going to help Daddy to the car...alright?" He gently set her down and pat her head. She let out another whine but did as she was told to say goodbye to everyone.

She hoped her dad and brother could get along someday soon. She didn't like seeing them like this.

Ebrima headed off to Bitter first, gently tugging at her with a sad look in her eye, "...G'ma..."

Edge had gotten up and went to his recliner by then, holding Rockwell in his arms against his gut softly. He just purred gently, while his cigar slowly smoldered between his teeth, occasionally letting out a puff of smoke.

Boss leaned against MTT, feeling worn down and stressed. "I'm sorry Mettaton...you shouldn't see me like this... I'm pathetic..."

Bitter was cleaning up some of the shells from the seafood boil with Jackson's help, when she felt a little tug at her green dress. "Hmm? Heya Ebrima...awww, what's with the sad eyes, Sweetpea?"

She scooped her up into her gloves, resting the little child against her chest. "You can tell your old G'ma anything ya know." She then pressed a soft kiss to Ebrima's forehead, smiling gently to her.

MTT helped Boss to the passenger's side of the car and buckled him in. He did give him a soft kiss on the forhead before taking a tissue and handing it over to Boss as an offering to clean up a little. "Papryus...Cinnamon Sugar...you've seen me at my worst lows...I've been with you for yours...and I still love you regardless, Darling. I know you're feeling awful, love...but I don't mind if you are feeling awful with me..." He assured gently before hugging him. He did notice the slight ectogel that could be seen and wondered why that was happening. He'd promise himself to get a better look once they got home.

Ebrima hugged her G'ma and snuggled up to her, "...Going home...Daddy's sick and sad...Rocks is hiding...Mama wants to take him home..."

Mars just barely managed to hear all that, "Shit...Boss is sick?"

"I swear the food was throughly cooked! I tested it!" Jackson immediately got scared at hearing that, wondering what happened with the food as he looked at what was left. "It was only the potatoes that were slightly underdone! G'ma said it was okay!"

Boss cleaned his face off, and sighed raggedly. "I know...I know my love...I love you too." He leaned lightly over to MTT's chest, and closed his eyes. "I feel like everything is just upside down lately...but with you by my side, we will be able to get through this I hope."

Bitter gently hovered only a few inches from the ground, as she rubbed Ebrima's back softly. "Awww...Sweetpea...Boss is sick, that's weird. C'mon, let's go and see G'pa, yeh?"

She started to go towards the backdoor to the house, when she heard Jackson exclaiming something. "Oh, shit...Jackson! Jackson...Jackie, baby, listen to me yeah? Boss he...well, from what your G'pa told me, he was a lot like Rockwell growing up. Sensitive stomach when he's really stressed and crap...so...it ain't the food, it ain't your cooking, you did great, hon."

While Bitter went into the house, Red was still in the front yard as he just laid in the brown grass. Only a few feet away from him was Boss' vomit and he legitimately was struggling to not go by his instincts and go eat the mess in the yard.

He got up from the grass taking a step towards the mess; then he growled at himself and went over to another part of the yard. His nose caught wind of a pile of garbage and he went running for it. Discarded fruit peelings, a few rib bones, cigar and cigarette butts; and empty beer bottles. He went into the pile and started rolling around in it happily.

"You and me against the world...wasn't that what you said when we had gotten married? We'll get through anything, Papy...you and I will be okay..." he gave him a couple more kisses on his head and hugged him close.

Ebrima nodded and held onto her G'ma as they headed to the door.

"Wait...really?" Jackson stopped his panic once he heard that, "Oh thank fuck...I thought I messed up!"

"so that's where he gets it from." Crimes picked at their teeth with a toothpick as they relaxed in their seat.

"I'll go check on him." Mars sighed and headed off to go find him and Red.

"Hang on. I'll go with you. Last I need is for my cousin to be panicking like an idiot." Nast got up from their seat to follow Mars.

Mars wouldn't get that far down when she spotted Red in the garbage. "RED HOLY SHIT! GET OUT OF THAT NOW!" She went over and pulled him by the collar to get him out. Leaving Nast to go check on Boss and MTT.

"Hey. You guys okay?" They headed over with their hand in their pockets, trying to be relaxed as possible so their own anxiety didn't hit.

Inside the house, Rockwell was still sound asleep. Still no fever thankfully but thoroughly knocked out. Having his g'pa around calmed him down quite a lot.

Boss looked up at MTT, and he managed a soft smile as he leaned against his loving husband. "Mhm. Me and you against the world, together forever, my dreadfully delightful husband...my little sharp cherry squishy~"

Red had managed to get an old rib bone into his mouth and he was gnawing on it by then; a few cigar butts and cigarette butts scattered around him. He was laying in a pizza box and had an old slice of half-eaten pizza on his back when he felt himself getting yanked by his collar. "gaaah! maaarrrsss..."

He crawled out from the pile, and then laid down on his stomach in the yard, his tail between his legs. His tank top was absolutely filthy, his shorts had grease stains, and dirt marks on them. He was embarrassed, and he still had the old rib bone between his front paws. "mmmm...s-sorry babe..."

At the car, Boss looked over to Nast, and he sighed softly. "I...we will be alright, sibling. It will be hard to get through this, but...with family it will be better..."

As Edge continued to hold Rockwell against his chubby gut, he closed his eyes; lightly rubbing the young man's back lovingly. "...Poor boy...you'll get ova this, kid. And you'll be wonderin' why ya held a grudge for so long when ya get older...but fer now...I'll always be here fer ya."

MTT giggled as he was called pet name after pet name. He gave a few kisses that trailed from Boss's head to his nasal ridge. "Together forever against the world...My Cinnamon sugar skull...My terrible tyrant, my spicy skeletal fiend~"

He stopped when he noticed Nast come over. "We're alright Blooky...thank you..." he seemed a little embarrassed before Nast put a hand on their cousin's shoulder.

"It's no big deal. And yeah...family does as family does...let's just not do a repeat of the Underground alright? I don't need to lose sight of your ass again." They managed a tiny smile at MTT. Wasn't much but to the cousins, it was a lot between the two of them and how they were trying to keep in touch with one another.

Mars sighed and patted his head, "I think we should head home. You need a bath and need the day off. We can ask your folks if we can leave the kids for tonight, want that?" She had a feeling he was getting this way because of stress. He usually was good at keeping his instincts at bay.

At the house, Rockwell was still sound asleep. Ebrima saw her brother in her G'pa's arms and whined. She usually knew when her brother had a stress attack. She gently floated off Bitter's arms and ran off to check up on him. Least there was nothing wrong with him at that moment, but she looked up at her G'pa to be sure.

Boss's cheeks flushed a soft cherry red color, as he actually blushed brightly in embarrassment. "Spicy skeletal fiend...you silly little rectangle~" He reveled in the attention and love from his husband, and he looked slightly away from Nast as they had come over to the corvette.

Clearing his throat softly, he looked up to Nast; the blush still across his cheeks at the time. "Sibling...I will certainly make sure that...that we keep in touch with each other."

Red looked up at Mars, and shook his head, licking his muzzle for a moment. He'd managed to get pizza sauce on the side of his face in the midst of the garbage rolling. After a moment of cleaning his own muzzle, he chuckled softly. His golden canine could be seen as he laughed. "yeh...sounds like a good plan...heheheh...gawd i'm a damn wreck today, this...fuck this is...we can't eva jus' have a nice night wit the folks can we?"

In the house, Bitter helped Ebrima to the floor as she ran off to check on her brother. She merely hovered where she was, watching closely in worry.

Edge noticed that Ebrima had come over to his chair, and he glanced down at her. "Heya, princess...yer brother's a'right. He uh...tossed his cookies in the kitchen sink ova there, but otherwise he's doin' pretty good right now. He's sleeping though. I bet yer parents are wonderin' where the fuck youse two are at."

He got up from the chair silently, still holding Rockwell easily against his chest and stomach. "C'mon baby, let's take youse both out to yer parent's car, yeah?"

Bitter watched as Edge left out through the backdoor, thankfully remembering to open it, as Rockwell and Ebrima weren't ghostly and couldn't phase through things like they could. Most days both of them seemed to even forget they were ghostly anymore. She followed them outside, and stopped at the side gate, seeing Red and Mars.

"Sans, what the fuck? Youse been rollin in the garbage? Disgustin' little fuck! You ain't comin in this house, got it?" Bitter scolded, as she put her gloved hand on her hip.

Red whined softly, and covered his muzzle with his front paws. "m'sorry ma...i've been stressed wit' gettin' shit ready fer our kid that's comin'...then the kids are in school again and all tha shit that goes wit that...i've been tryin' to be around more for my own brother, as well as...eh, those creampuff brothas o' mine...wit wingdin an' all..."

"awwww shit, i promised i'd take the woman to tha grocery store fer ntt...fuuucckk..." Red closed his eyes and just let out a whimpered howl of exhaustion.

"Yeah. Do that. You know the door's open if you wanna come over...or whatever." Nast shrugged and patted at their cousin's shoulder before leaving again. Had to check on Shade anyway.

Mars flicked off a piece of pepperoni that was stuck of the back of his head and sighed, "Yeah...never a dull moment..."

Ebrima only nodded and gently patted at her brother. Still knocked out. He would be for a while. She followed her grandparents out, making sure the door stayed open for them. She technically could phase through doors and things like her Mamaton could in his ghost form but it always took some energy out of her to do it. So most times she didn't.

She shook her head at seeing her Uncle Red covered in garbage. Nast had just come down over after talking with MTT and Boss when he overheard Red forget his promise. "You want me and Shade to do it? We had to get to the store anyway.

They didn't really mind going out and if it kills two birds with one stone so be it. They had Shade we're trying to be around a little more with the Swap family since Tyra was pretty good friends with Kryssie.

"Could you? We'd owe ya if ya can, Nast. I don't think we could handle the cream puff lady with Red smelling the way he is." Mars sighed and flicked off another thing of garbage off Red.

Red sighed, closing his eyes. "...sorry darlin..."

Bitter covered her face with a glove as she hovered over closer to Red and Mars. "Gawd you reek, Red. Mars, ya want me to hose him down before you head on home?"

Edge continued over towards the corvette, and he was purring softly while carrying Rockwell still against his chest. "Here we are...let's get you into the car, Rock..." He gently went to set Rockwell into the car, hoping he'd be alright after he put him down.

Red looked to his mother, and sheepishly grinned to her. "hey uh, ma? we was gonna ask, could ya watch the brats tonight maybe?"

Bitter covered her face for a moment, and sighed. Reaching into her dress pocket, she pulled out a packet of her cigarettes and lit one up, sighing. "Sure, Sans. I'll do that. Yanno Sansy is comin' ova later on, after Marrie gets offa work at the hospital. She's pullin' a double, and they were gonna be having the seafood salad and some extra things we'd made so's Sansy ain't gotta cook none."

Red closed his eyes, and his ears just drooped. "yeah, that's fine ma. just uh...can ya not tell 'em i forgot ta grab his mom today?"

Bitter scowled, looking to him. "I ain't gonna lie for youse, ya mutt. If Sansy asks if you took Wing to the market, I'm gonna tell 'em that you fergot and that Shade and Nast took 'er. Plain as that."

Mars sighed, "Actually yeah...he's gunna need the hose. Guy reeks right now." Mars leaned back a bit to keep balanced with the baby.

Ebrima would take her seat next to her brother once he was in. She helped get his seat belt on and made sure he was comfortable before putting hers on. "...Thank you G'pa..."

"Yes...thank you Edge...I'll get them all home now..." MTT smiled a bit at the ghosty skeleton before heading to the driver's side.

"Come on Red, it happens. We'll just take care of 'em next time...alright? Blue will understand over one thing." Mars patted his head before going to talk to the kids.

Nast shrugged and headed off to go and talk to Shade about their new plan and company they'd get for their trip to the grocery store. They just hoped it wasn't too bad of an idea.

Bitter chuckled brightly, as she went to the front of the house, picking up the hose with her gloved hands; as Red slunk across the yard. "A'right, Red!" She turned on the water, and smirked, as she began spraying him down. Bitter started laughing as she saw him biting at the water.

Edge smiled happily, and he nodded softly. "Ya'll are welcome. I just want the best for everyone, a'right? An' Boss, try ta go easy on things, okay? I know yer gonna be ralphing with the way yer stressing yourself today. If ya haven't already of course..."

Boss covered his mouth with his hand, still feeling quite sick to his stomach, but he was able to keep it down thankfully. He understood where his son was coming from because although he'd mostly made peace with what Edge had put him through...some days it was still hard to look his Father in the eyes. Especially after having gone through tradition with him as well. "...MMM...Y-YES FATHER...I...UM, THANK YOU SO MUCH...FOR EVERYTHING TONIGHT..."

Bitter's laughter rang through the front yard, as she was starting to play a sort of game with Red, as he jumped and twisted for the stream of water, and she kept spraying him in the face and he bit and growled at the water happily. Looking over her shoulder, she hollered out to Mars. "Make sure the brats know they're staying here for the night!"

By then, Sansy was already pulling up in his minivan, having picked up the kids from school, and he'd gotten Seline and Azure ready to spend time with their grandparents. Jen was nearly hanging out the side window, with Junior and Arial watching their Uncle Red going hogwild with their Grandmami and the water hose.

"DOES GRANDMAMI MEAN US BRATS, OR UNCLE RED'S BRATS?" Junior exclaimed, starting to laugh at how Red was acting.

Mars let Bitter handle Red and getting him cleaned up. She'd had to go tell the triplets what was going on. She only managed to find Julia and Crimes still at the table.

Crimes was talking things over with Shade's twins while Julia was helping clean up the table along with Tyra. Nast was talking with Shade most likely about their added plan to the store.

"Hey! You guys seen Jackie?" Mars asked to the remaining ones there. Her answer would come in an exasperated howl, "Awww come on! Who the fuck puked in the sink!? Was this Uncle Rus?!"

"Nevermind. Found him." Mars headed into the house to go help her son out with cleaning up, "By the way. Crimes, Julia, you're staying here for the night. Pops and I got stuff ya do."

"k."  
"Yes mom!" Julia and Crimes seemed to take it fine. Those three learned to go with the flow when it came to their parents.

"Bye Darling. See you soon." MTT waved before driving his family back home. He knew a lot of them were going to need some rest. Maybe he's set his robotic shell to the side and be in his ghost form for a little while once he got Rockwell and Boss in bed.

The twins were giggling the entire time they saw Red play with their G'ma.

"I didn't realize they were here too." Marrie smiled nervously from the front passenger's seat. Mostly hoping that if Red's and her cousin's kids were here, they would all get along okay.

Edge just watched as MTT drove off, and Sansy had parked the van. He grinned lightly, seeing Red still messing around with the water hose and Bitter. "Bitty, finish up with Red. Sansy and Marrie are here."

Bitter put her finger over the end of the hose and started to spray harder at Red's tank top. "C'mon, ya still got more shit on your tank top!"

Red growled and continued to bite at the water, then he started to back out of his tank top, the garment falling to the ground. Then he started biting at his shorts; soon they were on the ground too, along with his boxer shorts and he was a free dog then. "i'm goin' round back ma! quit spraying me wit' that shit!"

He went tearing across the yard, and through the opened back gate, darting around his children's and nibling's feet, looking for treats. He stopped by Julia's seat, and put his paws up on the edge of her seat, and began to give her kisses on her cheek. "hi sweetie! i hope you don't mind stayin' with ma and pops, we love you all so much! you're gonna be good for your cousins yeah? yeah?"

Sansy just sat in the van, having parked it and turned it off and he put his chin in his hand having watched the entire debacle occur. "...WELL. I KNEW MY COUSIN WAS QUITE A...INTERESTING FELLOW, BUT TO COMPLETELY STRIP LIKE THAT AND GO RUNNING OFF TO THE BACKYARD..."

Bitter didn't seem phased at all, as she simply went and turned off the hose finally, and plucked up Red's tank top, shorts and underwear from the front yard. She found his sneakers and socks by the side gate as well. "EDGE! Red's streaking again! Go grab yer mutt!"

Edge sighed, rolling his eyelights. "...Third fuckin' time this month too. Boy has to get some other way to destress or something! Mars can handle his ass! We got the grandkids to take care of, Bitty!"

Rather than go and get Red, he headed over to the van, and smiled at the Aster-Jae family. "Thanks for coming over, you know we miss all'a youse, Marrie. My little boy Sansy...c'mere to Papi hmm?"

Sansy got out from the van, and he gave Edge a snuggling hug, his tail happily waving in the process. Jan, Arial, and Junior got out from the van too, leaving the side door open for Seline and Azure. Arial was helping to unbuckle her sisters, making sure Brandon was happy until Marrie was able to get him out.

Julia let out a scream in surprise as her dad was pawing all up him. "Daddy! What are you doing?! Why are you naked!?"

"put some fucking pants on at least! geezus!" Crimes hissed out as the twins were laughing at the sight.

Mars would come out after helping Jackson, only to start growling at seeing Red in the nude...again. "RED! COME HERE! GET OFF OF JULIA! WE'RE GOING HOME!" She headed over and grabbed him by the collar again "Jules...Crimes, be good to your grandparents and cousins alright?"

She'd drag Red over to their own car to get him back home, not wanting to deal with more than she had to again, "Come on Red Ruff...home...let's go..."

Seline and Azure giggled and ran off to go hug Edge too. "Gampi! Gampi!" Azure went and hugged Edge's leg before Seline came in after, letting out a little purr in response.

Marrie would grab Brandon and head over to say hello, "Hi Papi. Hi Mami. Good to see you guys gain. Thanks so much for watching the kids tonight..we really appreciate it."

She was glad to get a day to relax out of this with just her and Sansy. Been a while since they had gotten a day for themselves.

Red was straining at his collar, then he just followed Mars into their car, and leapt up into the seat, then went to the backseat. He was barking in excitement, and he ended up changing to his chihuahua form, as he skittered around on the backseat excitedly.

Edge grinned and he scooped up the twins happily, giving them sweet kisses. "Hey there...yeah, youse two are the sweetest little kittens ain't you? You're gonna have lots of fun with your Gampi and Gammi ain't you?"

Sansy chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his skull for a moment. "WE REALLY...REALLY DO. IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE'VE HAD A GOOD NIGHT TO OURSELVES. YOU'LL MAKE SURE TO GET THEM TO SCHOOL IN THE MORNING, CORRECT?"

Jen chuckled happily. "Dad, we told the school we're going to go on the bus, number 13 that runs through Little Fell, and they know to drop us off on the number 15, that goes by our house."

Arial giggled and she came over and gave her Mom a hug. "Mama, we've got everything we might need! And Junior made sure that we had extra things for the twins and for Brandon too! Right, Seline? Azure? We're going to have so much fun here at G'ma and G'pa's aren't we?"

Junior grinned as he pulled out their overnight bags, which amounted to two large duffel bags. One for himself, Jen and Arial, then another one for the twins and Brandon. He got the baby bag which held extra things for Brandon; and then he went inside with it all, easily carrying them on his back. He saw Jackson after setting the bags down and he waved happily to him. "HELLO THERE COUSIN JACKSON! WE'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT TONIGHT HERE, ISN'T IT JUST SWELL WE GET TO SPEND SOME REAL QUALITY TIME TOGETHER!"

Mars had drove off back home just as Jackson managed his way out.

Azue and Seline kept purring and giggling as they hugged their G'pa, even with the kisses. "Fun! Fun!" "Y-Yay!"

"They got it all handled , Sansy. Don't worry. We raised a bunch of responsible kiddos." Marrie giggled as she headed over to Jen to put a kiss on her head, "Right Jenny?"

She did mange to hug Arial as she hugged her, Brandon was suckling on his pacifier as he let out little squeaky mews of interest. "I know you did, Ari. Thank you so much, I can't thank you kids enough for trying to take care of your siblings." She gave her a kiss on the head and smiled, her tail twitching into the shape of a heart.

Jackson was cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen after his mom helped clean up the sink. He noticed Junior had settled down, the bags, seeming to look concerned and confused. "...Uh...hey? Cool...I guess?"

Crimes and Julia would head in the house after helping out outside. They two were also surprised and confused at seeing Junior. "Oh...how's...it going...?" "...the fuck are you doing here...?"

Nast was just heading out with the twins, Tyra, and Shade, wanting to stop by the front to say their goodbyes to Edge and Bitter when they saw Sansy and Marrie with their kids. "Oh...looks like we're off just in time..."

"Be nice, Nast. We're doing them the favor, remember?" Shade smiled lightly before heading over, "Bitter. Edge...we're going off now. Thank you again for tonight."

Sansy smiled brightly, as he gave Marrie a kiss on her cheek and he then went around to the back of the van; picking up the porta cribs they had brought as well. One for Brandon, and one for Seline and Azure to share. Toting them rather easily, considering his strength; he brought them into the house and began to set them up in the living room. He put one beside Edge's recliner, and another beside the couch.

Junior laughed happily, his long tail waving behind him for the moment. "ME AND MY SIBLINGS ARE GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT HERE TONIGHT!"

Jen came in and laughed softly. "Yeah, we're letting Mom and Dad have a break from us. Plus we haven't really spent much time with G'ma and G'pa, so...we thought it was overdue to give them some time with all of us!"

Arial was trailing behind Edge, carrying her youngest brother in her arms; her ears twitching a bit. "Of course, G'pa. Daddy didn't forget the portable cribs or anything...oh look, Daddy's setting them up now! Thank you Daddy!"

Sansy nodded, as he got the last part pushed down and clicked into place. "There we are! The twin's playpen, and Brandon's portable crib! Perfect! Now you three, you listen to G'pa and G'ma. And you know, they curse and smoke and drink..."

The triplets all stated around the same time back to Sansy and Marrie. "But we don't copy what we see or hear!"

Sansy saw the Fell triplets and he nervously laughed a bit. "And that goes double for your counterparts. You skelegatorkitties, keep those cubs in line, won't you?"

Jen laughed, covering her mouth as she gazed over at Crimes, Julia, and Jackson. "Sure Dad, we will." Arial and Junior just giggled brightly, as they nodded.

Bitter meanwhile, throughout all of this had stayed in the front yard; her cigarette dangling from her porcelain lips. She could clearly hear most parts of the conversations inside the house, as the front door was wide open. Her red eye glanced from the house; over to Tyra, her siblings and her parents. "...Can we keep the girl? I think we're gonna need 'er tonight, holy fuck..."

She covered her face with a gloved hand, and shook her head. "Merciless Angel perserve what's left of me...yeah, yeah, thanks Nast, Shade. You have a great night. And thanks again fer takin' Wing to the market. Honestly...it's probably jus' gettin her outta the house, so it ain't gotta be some big thing. Just...she wanders...and Nast, please don't be too weirded out if she calls ya son. She might think ya look like NTT; so...yeah..."

"Uh...nice?" Jackson still wasn't sure how to feel about the now crowded house.

"That's cool I guess. We're just...here." Julia shrugged, before heading to the couch to relax.

Brandon was still sucking on his pacifier, mewling softly up at his big sister. He was still pretty young and didn't understand anything.

"Okay! No bad stuff!" "Y-Yes Papa...no..bad...stuff..." Azure was giggling all the while. Azure only gave a shy smile up at her Daddy.

"The heck's that supposed to mean?!" Julia seemed more offended at Sansy's insinuation, "We don't need to be babysat by kids our own fucking age!"

"Least we know how to do shit." Jackson rolled his eyes from the kitchen as he washed dishes.

Crimes was only smirking the entire time, getting plans in their head for all sorts of things for pranks. It was definitely going to be them who was going to be the troublemaker and needed to be watched.

Shade looked to her daughter, knowing she'd be the one to make the choice. Tyra chuckled lightly and nodded, "I'll be willing to help, G'ma. Mom...can you bring some of my stuff from home on your way back?"

"Of course. We'll do just that. Do what you can for your G'ma and G'pa, yes?" Shade gently pat her back. Nast seemed to understand too but that didn't mean they would be comfortable through the whole thing being called "son". Maybe it was the fact that they weren't really a "guy" to warrent being called son.

"We'll handle it..thank you Bitter." Shade chuckled and left with Nast and the twins.

"Bye Sissy! Have fun!" M waved goodbye at her sister with a big fanged grin.

"Try not to diiiieee! We'll get your fave lemon cookies for youuuu!" N waved as well before leaving with their parents.

Edge listened to all of it and he pinched his nasal bridge. "All of youse, shut the hell up! Sansy, don't be telling your kits that they're gonna be watching the cubs or some such bullshit. Anyone watching them, it's gonna be and Mami."

Bitter came through the front door, and she looked to Edge, chuckling. "And Tyra. She opted to stay to help us out. Thank you, Puddin."

Arial giggled, and she gently cradled Brandon in her arms. "G'ma and G'pa are so sweet aren't they, Brandon?"

Sansy picked up the twins and growled softly at Julia, before he heard Edge's remark. "I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE, AND IT APPARENTLY WENT OVER YOUR HEAD."

He gave the twins sweet kisses and snuggles, gazing to them both. "Papa loves you both." He then went over and pressed a kiss to Brandon's forehead, hurgling in his chest in happiness at his children.

Junior went and sat down on the couch, not at all bothered by Julia's demeanor. He glanced over to her, giving her a happy smile.

Jen meanwhile was just leaning against the wall in the living room, wondering what she wanted to do that evening to teach her Fell cousins a lesson. Show them that the Aster Swap children weren't pansies.

Tyra nodded with a smile, "Of course, G'ma. I am always here to lend a hand."

Brandon let out another mew before letting out a little yawn in response. He would let out another mew and try reaching up at Sansy as he left a kiss on him. The twins were letting out little giggles of their own as they nuzzled back.

Marrie headed in the house and pressed kisses to each of her kids, "Mama loves you all too. Play nice and we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Whatever..." Julia huffed off before heading back to the backyard to finish taking care of things.

Crimes rolled his eyelights, "don't quit your day job, man. if you're planning to be a comedian, you should work on a better act." They easily turned into their cat form and slipped away, likely to plan their round of pranks for the night and morning.

Jackson sighed and continued to fiddle with the dishes and leftovers. He didn't feel like dealing with the Swap Aster children at that moment. Plus, with Crimes around, he knew they'd do that for him...least until he got dragged into some work.

...he hoped he did.

"Have all of you eaten dinner yet? We can make something for you all if you haven't." Tyra offered as she took one of Brandon's bags to store any milk that Marrie had packed for the young skelegator-cat hybrid.

Marrie left her kids to it as she got back into the car. She let out a small sigh at all the silence that was in their van, but it was more than welcomed to her. "One night...can you believe it?"

Sansy had followed Marrie and he smiled looking to her. "...No. I feel like a kid again, my dearest Marrie! Just me and you, ah...it's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" He leaned over, and gave her a snuggling sweet kiss, his hand running through her hair lovingly.

Arial had watched her parents leave, while she held Brandon in her arms still. She giggled quietly seeing them kissing, then she closed the door behind her. Glancing around the living room, she then looked up at Tyra who had come back to the living room, a glint in her eyelights. "Tyra...just so you know, we're not exactly as squeaky clean as everyone likes to think we are. We have our Daddy's energy, and we can play back just as easily as they do. So don't worry too much about us."

She grinned up at Tyra, her very sharp little fangs easily seen. "Plus we're part skelegator, I wonder if they've ever played with us before?"

Jen chuckled and wandered off to the backyard, pulling out a auto-pitcher device that Sansy had bought her; and her aluminum purple baseball bat. "...There we go, that should be enough room."

Setting the machine to start running after she plugged it in, she stood far back enough and began swinging at the ball; the noisy 'PING' sound of the ball cracking against the metal bat being heard, followed by a soft whirring noise as the ball was sucked back into the ejector.

'PING' 'whiiiirrrr' 'BA-BLAOW' kept repeating regularly throughout the backyard as Jen practiced her swings for her baseball team.

Bitter had gone to follow Julia to finish up gathering the seafood that was left from the dinner, as she filled the emptied cooking pot up. "...A'right so, I needta get out my mayo, some spices...oh great, it's gonna be a shrimp and crawdad salad more than 'seafood'...heh, still can't believe your Pops tried to crack inta a clam shell with his fuckin' teeth..."

Junior came out to the backyard as well, and he spied the seafood on the table, and he grinned. Heading over he grabbed a mussel and then chomped easily down onto it. Unlike Red, Junior was part skelegator; which meant he (as his siblings) had a tremendous biting power in their jaws, along with incredibly strong teeth. The shell shattered all too easily, and he started picking the bits out carefully; then he enjoyed the meat inside.

"YOU MAKE A WONDERFUL SEAFOOD BOIL, G'MA!" Junior exclaimed, throwing the shell away into the outside garbage can. Then he began to help Julia with cleaning up the table as well.

Across and down the street, Boss and MTT had gotten home; and after MTT had helped the children inside it was just the two of them it seemed. At the moment however, it was just Boss as he laid on the couch, feeling like he was still turned inside out. He put his hands over his sockets and just let out an almost growling groan of exhaustion.

When was the last time he felt this horrible? He couldn't even remember it. The fact that his ectogel remained despite emptying his stomach worried him, but he figured perhaps he hadn't fully emptied it yet. That had to be the reason. It just had to be.

Marrie kissed right back, trying not to laugh through it, "Mhmm. It is...Ready to start when you are, my knight in blue armor~" she purred sweetly before kissing his cheeks and nasal ridge.

Tyra listened at Arial and nodded, "I never made the assumption. I'm only here to make sure the chaos stays at a minimum. You can play and have fun, I just ask you do not destroy the house." She gave a small smile before going to check on the twins.

So far, Azure and Seline were playing with their own toys they brought over, some mermaid dolls and a kid friendly toy laptop that had little games to teach them things.

"Dad's weird sometimes. Funny and nice but weird. I just don't want him hurting himself." Julia sighed before taking some stuff in. She looked concerned when Junior broke right into the clam shell with just his teeth.

Crimes was already getting some ideas in action. Starting with Jen and their baseball auto-pitcher. They snuck over in their cat form where the extra balls would go and put in a few... "extra balls" to be tossed out at her. What she wouldn't expect was that the balls would crack open when hit and explode with ice water. They snuck back off and waited to see how their plan would go.

MTT has finished getting the kids to bed. Rockwell was still knocked out and Ebrima decided to stay with him just in case. Which now left MTT to care for Boss.

Just as he promised himself before. He put his body to charge in their bedroom and let himself be in his ghost form for the evening. The ghost was about the size of a pillow, Black with a red outline, four yellow colored triangular eyes, pointed tugged of bangs and of course little nubs for hands. He would float back over to the living room with a cold damp towel to put over Boss's forehead and an empty trash can in case Boss did have to throw up again.

"How are you feeling, Papy? Relax now...it's alright..." he put the cloth on his forehead before gently massaging out his temples, hoping that helped somewhat.

Sansy grinned happily, and he handed her a slim long box, that contained a beautiful necklace with a medical symbol on it like she'd been wanting. "Right away, my dearest sweetheart! Happy anniversary, my love." He then started the van up, and headed out to enjoy their night out.

Arial courtseyed sweetly to Tyra, and then she went to the kitchen table, using the open space in the dining room to practice some of her ballet moves.

Edge had come over to the recliner, as he had picked up Brandon, and was letting the baby lay on his stomach. "Hey there little man...gawd yer jus' as tiny as I 'member seeing those pictures of Sansy...heh, you might not get much taller than yer old man, huh? You'll always be yer G'pa's little prince, yeah? Yeah?" He purred happily, lightly rubbing Brandon's back as he gazed to his youngest grandchild.

Bitter continued to get the seafood into the pot and she sighed looking at the tattered, soaked newspaper on the picnic table. "...I know we ain't doin' no more seafood boils. Geezus, this shit makes a fuckin mess..."

Jen continued to hit the baseballs, and then suddenly she hit one of the trick balls. She was rained upon by icy cold water, and she let out a surprised growl. "WHOOO! That's AWESOME!" She was excitedly beginning to swat at the baseballs; awaiting the next one.

Another one cracked open, and she shook her head happily, her long tail waving. Jen adored water and anything to do with it. It didn't help Crime's plan that she and her siblings would usually go swimming every other weekend, no matter the water's temperature.

Bitter watched Jen, and she rolled her eye. "Dry off 'fore ya come inside Jen, alright?"

"Okay, G'ma!" Jen hollered back, as she continued to crack at the baseballs happily.

Junior had gotten another few shrimp and crawdads and was easily eating them, shells and all without a second thought. Out of his siblings, he was almost pure skelegator it seemed, while his sister Arial was nearly pure skelecat. Their sibling Jennifer, or Jen however was a blended mixture. She had bony cat ears like Arial; however her tail was thicker and stronger, much like Junior's.

"I really like these little red things, Julia have you had any of these? They're so crunchy!" Junior exclaimed as he bit one of the larger crawdads in half, before popping the rest of it into his mouth gleefully.

In their house, Boss felt the cool and damp cloth on his forehead, and he smiled softly gazing up at his husband. "My cherry squishy...mmm...I don't particularly feel queasy anymore, but...something just feels dreadfully off, Metta..."

He closed his sockets again, and sighed tiredly, resting his hands on his ectogel stomach that still hadn't gone away yet. "I feel this...strange impending doom, and it is honestly terrifying me. And it takes a lot to terrify me you know..."

Crimes was going to hiss at the idea their plan didn't work until they remembered something. They smirked and disappeared again into his hiding place, only to come back with two more sets of balls to be shot out. Instead of water, they were filled with flour. Once they were put in, they slunk back to hide and do more of their scheming for the rest.

Julia was picking up the last of the plates before retching at the sight of Junior, "You're supposed to not eat the shell, dumbass. You're just supposed to break 'em in half and suck the meat out!" She scoffed before heading back in the house with the plates in her hand, "You eat all those, the rest of your sibs ain't eating!"

Jackson was just finishing with washing some of the plates when Julia came in with the last ones. "Great...thanks."

"Whatever...just do 'em quick and we can probably fuck off somewhere." Julia sighed before heading back to the living room to watch TV.

At least Tyra came and helped Jackson with the last of the dishes.

MTT hummed softly as he tried to keep Boss calm, "Hmm...well...does it have to do with Rockwell? Maybe everything that happened today is still lingering. The only other time I remember you feeling that way was when you were pregnant for the first time..." He mentioned offhandedly, he doubted that it was that however.

...Right?

Jen continued to hit at the baseballs, when she'd hit one that was filled with flour. She shrieked as she was coated in the white stuff, and she growled and yowled loudly.

Dropping her bat, she stalked over to the auto pitcher, and turned it off. Then she headed inside and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Arial made a face as her sibling came by her, bits of flour floating off of her. "Ewww, what happened?"

Jen looked to Arial and sighed. "Probably one of the other triplets..."

Junior had only eaten one crawdad and he frowned at Julia's reaction. Putting the rest of them into his G'ma's pot, he then picked up the pot carrying it inside for her.

Bitter went to say something, but Julia had already gone inside. She didn't really know what to say after seeing Jen get beaned by the flour baseball.

Sighing to herself she came into the house and set the pot onto the dining table, and looked to see what her other grandchildren were doing. Jackson had seemingly left with Julia to their room they had. The twins were playing in their playpen happily, while Edge had fallen asleep with Brandon also snoozing on his stomach.

She settled into the chair at the table, and pulled the trashcan over to her. Bitter seemed tired, despite being a ghost, and shook her head softly to herself as she began to shell the remaining seafood, plopping the meat into a large, clean bowl.

"Puddin, can ya get me the ashtray? It's in the sink, I think..." She muttered softly, as her gaze traveled to Arial who was cleaning the floor from her siblings floury footsteps.

"G'ma?" Arial mewed out quietly, looking up at Bitter.

"Yeah baby? What's up with you, hmm?" Bitter drawled softly.

"Is it because it's also Uncle Red and Aunt Mars anniversary why they're here too?" She asked, as she got up and then sat at the table. "And...and I just want to try to be friends with my cousins...why do they hate us so much?"

As MTT spoke, Boss started thinking and he sighed, shaking his head. Before he said anything in response, he unbuttoned his shirt,, still feeling overheated a bit.

"Mettaton... Granted I am worried about Rockwell and our relationship, I really don't know if it's completely about that..." Having removed his shirt, he sat up, and rubbed his face tiredly. In his cherry red ectogel midsection, a slight glow or two was seen.

"...Wait, pregnant? Sweet merciless angel, that would be sheer insanity, Metta...we already have trouble with our children as it is, we don't need anymore...brats in our house...dear, why are you staring at me?"

Crimes snickered from his spot before disappearing again, ready to try pranks on the others.

Julia had gone to stay in her shared room to watch TV while Jackson turned into his dog form for some stretching and relaxation. A lot of that cooking and cleaning got him tired.

Tyra had headed over to Bitter with the clean ashtray in hand after finishing up with the dishes in the kitchen, "There you go, G'ma."

She would overhear what Arial was saying before giving her a soft smile, "They don't hate you guys. They're...not the best socially. I think having you guys around is different enough that they don't know how to act around you. Jackson normally likes keeping to himself unless he trusts a person enough. Julia has her dad's crassness and her mom's temper, so she's like that normally. But she can be really sweet and kind to people she's open with. And Crimson...well...they're Crimson...don't take what they do to heart. They're normally really good, just awkward"

MTT was staring at Boss's ecto-gel with wide eyes, unsure of how to really tell him. Oh...no...oh no no no no no...  
He took out a pocket mirror from his inventory to show Boss what they were seeing.

"...Darling...did you remember to wear moonstone on you last time we did it...?" Was the only thing he could ask.

"Though...looking at that...I think that answer was no..."

Bitter looked to Tyra, and smiled sweetly. "Thank you Puddin. Only one prank tonight, maybe we'll have some actual peace..."

She reached into her dress pocket, getting her packet of cigarettes and lit one up with her extra gloves, while her main hands were shelling seafood still. Thinking for a moment, she looked to Tyra and snorted as she let out a rough, rasping laugh.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen..." She took a puff from her cigarette and sighed, the extra gloves going away. "...why don'cha sit down Tyra, yer a nervous nellie tonight. Still can't thank ya enough for sticking around though."

Arial thought for a bit and she giggled softly. "I can see where we're similar in ways though! But...um, in our own ways I guess? Junior is lot like Daddy and Mama! He's got our Mom's sweetness, and Dad's go-getter attitude! Me, I try to be everyone's friend, like Daddy! And Jen, she's well... she's probably the most rude out of all of us... which is to say not that much I guess...but that's a lot like Mama if you get her irritated..."

Bitter took another puff of her cigarette, and just nodded. She was halfway through with shelling the remaining seafood; which still amounted to nearly an entire two pounds worth of it. Her and Jackson had cooked nearly six pounds of seafood that evening. Having set the remaining corn to the side; she decided to throw away the potatoes, except for a rather large one that felt nice to her.

"I'll be right back kiddos." She took the potato in hand, and she went down to the Fell triplets shared bedroom, quietly opening the door. "Hey, Jackie...would you maybe want a potato to gnaw on? I wasn't sure, cuz I saw yer Pops doing that earlier, thought you might like one too, before I throw the rest away..."

Boss's red eyelights focused on the pocket mirror, as he gazed to it. "...oh my god..." He stood up suddenly from the couch, and glared at his midsection. Normally he didn't feel the need to keep ectogel conjured on his body, as it took extra energy from him he believed.

Instead of his usual scarred and slightly chipped bones, was the cherry red ectogel that extended from his collarbone, to his shoulders, and down past his pants line to hug his hip joints. And there was a reason why he never kept his ectogel visible and the reason stood out clear as day, his nearly D cup breasts exposed. He had been so sick before hand he hadn't realized it underneath his tight supportive tanktop that he'd already removed.

"Hopefully it sticks to one. Else I'm going to have to give someone a bad time." Tyra sighed before taking the seat her G'ma offered, "I don't mind staying around, G'ma. Family is family to me." Plus, she wouldn't mind skipping on seeing Wingdin. Not that she didn't like the sweet grandmotherly skeleton, but it was hard to stop herself from comparing her with Edge when it came to the ways they acted. That and memories from when Edge was senile would haunt her whenever she saw her.

The twins played around but Azure stopped at seeing Bitter leave. Part of her wanted to follow her but something else caught her eye. Soon enough she was tottling over to see something shiny peering from a corner...falling right in Crimes's trap. Something was blown into the kitten's face, which made her sneeze up a storm. Crimes snuck back into his hiding space to go put the black pepper he borrowed before going to do his next prank.

Jackie looked up from his spot once the door opened. Julia looked up too but went back to her show once she heard Bitter was only looking for Jackson. Jackson's tail wagged happily, "Yeah...ya mind? I was gunna eat one but..never got the chance."

He headed over, still in his skeletal dog form and gingerly took the potato from Bitter's hand, not wanting to accidently bite her, "Thanks...'

Once he brought it back over to his spot, he placed it on the floor and circled around it excitedly, tail still wagging a lot. He would start gnawing after a while.

MTT normally would be a blushing mess and be messing with Boss's bones or ectogel, usual way he did when he played and flirted with him as he loved him no matter what, but seeing the seriousness of the situation made him think otherwise. "Papy...what are we going to do? This...really is up to you, Darling...we'll have to see someone for you anyway...but...that might explain why you've been acting the way you have..."

Unknown to them, Rockwell had woken up and was listening to his parents talk from the hallway, keeping himself hidden with the wall. He knew something was off with his father and this only proved it. But that only made his situation more dangerous if he didn't plan accordingly. He headed back to his room where his sister was sleeping soundly in his bed, letting his mind wander of what he was going to do next...and what this pregnancy business was going to mean when it was over...

He only plays nice because of the baby...that baby's born and it's all over for me...

Edge woke up, hearing Azure start sneezing harshly, and he sat up; placing Brandon into the porta crib beside his chair. "Ooh, whatcha get inta kitten...c'mere to Gampi...I gotcha..." He gently scooped her up, and patted her back, grabbing her a tissue.

"There we go, honey...ya a'right now? Yeah...musta got a little dust bunny 'er somethin' up your nose..." He murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head sweetly.

Bitter watched with a soft smile as Jackson ever so carefully took the potato from her gloved hand, and she held her hands together watching him sweetly. "Awww, you are such a sweetheart, Jackie~ I knew you'd love havin' a potato, baby."

She floated back into the living room and sighed; going to the table to get the large bowl of shelled seafood. Taking it to the kitchen, she went to the fridge and got her jar of mayonnaise out to blend with the meat along with some spices and other things.

Boss sighed, as he picked up his shirt and tank top; then he went back to their bedroom, to get a plain t-shirt on. The compression tank top simply made his chest hurt and he would be popping the buttons he knew on his nice shirt. And that simply wouldn't do. Going through the closet, he found himself a pair of cut-off shorts, which...annoyedly now hugged his newer ectogel hips.

"...Great." He then pulled on a crop top of his that read 'BAD MAN' on it. Boss just groaned as he stood there. "...Metta...is this because we've had two children already? I swear it's like they just went, oh we're having a kid, let's get right on it, and they doubled in fucking size!"

He turned around, showing off his rather shapely ass to MTT as his husband had floated into the room. "...I swear I've got a mother's ass now!"

Azure kept sneezing for a bit until she got most of the black pepper out of her nose. The tissue seemed to help a lot but it did leave the black residue from the pepper prank.

Brandon was still sound asleep, he was used to all the loud noises his family would make now, it had just taken some time and with him being a preemie, things were a little harder. But he was doing fine and sleeping through a lot that his parents and siblings would do.

Jackson was eating up his potato happily, not having a care in the world. They really did come out delicious. Julia rufffed up between her brother's ears with a smile before turning back to the tv, "Uh...Jackie...they gunna really be here the whole night? No offense but...eh...they're a little much for me right now."

"Yeah, most likely. Ya take your time sis. Hell knows i'm not going down there right now." Jackson kept knawing at his potato in peace. He personally wanted his own space after being social with the rest of his family.

Seline saw Bitter come back and toddled over to be with her instead. Mostly curious on what she was doing.

MTT would blush heavily at the sight, "...It's...not exactly but...I can say this..." He floated over and tried hugging Boss's waist as best as he could with his nubby arms. Which...really didn't get far but he meant well.

"...That ass did bring two lovely children...we...have a lot of work to do with them...yes...but...knowing what Fell was like and who they could have turned out to be...they're not so bad. But...you do look really sexy I must say, cinnamon sugar. Sexiest and strongest man...just like how I first met you..." He kissed Boss's ectogel and snuggled in with a soft smile, "Stars knows if I could carry kids, I would for you darling."

Edge glanced at the tissue and he scowled softly. "What did you get into Azure? This doesn't look like no dust bunny."

He growled, looking around the room for a moment. "But maybe a lil skelecat might friggin know! Crimson! You pranking these babies? C'mon kiddo, they're not even five, geezus... Don't you fuckin pull any more shit or else!"

Bitter had a recipe in front of her, written in hands, from Wingdin's old cookbook for seafood salad. It was mainly a guideline, but it worked. "A pound of seafood...'bout a cup and a half of mayo...hmm, I'll put in a whole teaspoon o' seasoning..."

She looked down and saw Seline, and she smiled. "Heya dumplin... whatcha up to, hmm? Comin to see Gammi? I'm makin seafood salad."

"Edge shut the fuck up, you'll wake the baby!" Bitter screeched, as she started mincing celery for the salad.

Boss listened closely to his husband and gently hugged him back, a true smile crossing his face. "Hapstablook...my sharp and sweet cherry squishy... I cannot thank the merciless angel enough that I was blessed to have found you..."

He carried MTT to their bed, which was more guiding his ghostly love, and he laid down, gently trailing his delicate and strong fingers down his husband's back. "You were the first one, other than family...to talk to me correctly."

Quieting down, he continued to rub MTT's back as he thought. "...if Rockwell is anything like me... he's probably going to assume that I'm acting differently because...of our new spawn... despite I've been trying for months to be better... I guess just... continue on. If we...we don't have this one...h-he'll never trust me, Metta...n-never..."

He covered his face, ashamed of his own tears that welled in his eyes. All he could think of was what was he going to do? Try to hide away? He didn't want to even think of going to his Mama Tahi's house.

What would Jonathan even say? Seeing him like this? He dreaded that 'w' and 'g' words. He wasn't that. But he'd probably get called that.

Crimes rolled their eyes before slinking off somewhere else. But he felt the back of his neck grabbed onto by something and pullled up. Ember had formed and was holding the now angry skelecat that was thrashing and hissing about.

"You heard G'pa Crimes. Knock it off." Tyra warned sternly as Ember brought him over, "Don't make me get the carrier again."

"oh fuck off! i was just messing around! the pranks are for anyone, not my damn fault it attracted the damn tot instead of anyone else!" They hissed out as they tried breaking free from Ember's grasp.

Seline stared up at Bitter for a bit, mostly just to watch her work. No one knew why but she always stuck around with the adults more often.

Azure was just calming down from all the sneezing and settled into her G'pa's chest. She wasn't going to be getting back to that corner anytime soon.

"Funny...I can say the same thing. I don't know what I did to deserve you...but I thank the stars every night that I have you here with me, darling.." He giggled softly as Boss carried him back to the bed, humming softly at the touches in his squishy marshmallowy back. He felt safest being in his ghost form and called his old name by Boss and boss alone.

He'd notice the tears and float over closer, gently removing Boss's hands from his face to wipe the tears away with his little nub hands before kissing his husband's cheeks. "If that's what you want, Papy...I'm here every step of the way...you and me against the world. Forever and always. It will turn out alright in the end...I promise..." He rested his forehead against his husband's, not wanting him to feel alone in it all.

"...If we need Tahi...we'll call her and ask her to come over...would that be better...? Least then we don't have to deal with... him..." MTT never liked Jonathan that much Even he had a lot of venom and vitrol against the ghostly robot for the few times he met him. Tahi was at least nice enough, the lady did work as a healer and someone who helped bandaged monsters. Same idea as Eddie and Eli back when they ran their business but never collected money. Her husband however used it to collect favors for the family. A good amount piled up for him to run his business the way it did.

Edge had had enough. He came over, and slipped on something he'd created for the tricky skelecat. A transformative cat harness. He then clipped a thin leash to it, and grinned to Crimes. "Yanno, I'm thinking a bit of fresh air will do you good Crimes. We're goin on a walk."

As he stood there, he held Azure against his chest, staring his grandchild down. "If ya don't wanna go for a walk, I'd suggest you stop this petty bullshit, and stop trying to get attention in the wrong ways."

Bitter continued to nasally hum to herself as she whipped up the seafood salad, blending the spices into the mayonnaise, along with lemon juice and then she dumped the minced celery in. The ash from her cigarette tumbled from the end of it and seemingly into the bowl of spiced mayo. However, nothing landed in.

Jen had gotten out of the bathtub and she went to their shared room, closing the door. Going to the small nightstand, she got out her stress ball and began throwing it against the wall.

'WHUMP, THUMP' 'WHUMP, THUMP' 'WHUMP, THUMP'

It was her form of stress therapy, and her G'pa and G'ma didn't mind it as it truly didn't harm anything.

Boss merely nodded, and hugged MTT as firmly as he could, burying his face against the top of his soft, marshmallowy head. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around MTT lovingly.

Red had gotten a bath, and he stood in their bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror. Ever since he'd had cancer, he tended to obsess over checking himself at least once a week.

Lightly engraved in his upper arm bone was the tattoo of The Headhunters. The only engraving he ever had. He still wasn't sure how he got it without dusting. It was somewhat warped, as he'd been given it when he was still just a young kid, and it still had special meaning. The symbol was smaller than most other Headhunter tattoos as it also had an infinity symbol with a simplified Gaster Blaster skull beside it.

It showed him as related to Edge himself, The Founder. Chuckling softly he pressed the towel gently to the old engraving, which changed to black fur markings in his dog form, drying it of the water. His hands ran over his black tattoos that covered his forearm bones from his elbows to his wrists. It covered the tally marks and other self harm scars.

His ectogel was warped in some areas, various injuries through the years. He still sometimes had terrible trouble sitting down with his hip pain in cold weather. Having your pelvis broken and healed back together in one day about five different times would do that. He had that goat fucker to thank for that.

Touching his deadened socket, he chuckled to himself. Him and the cream puff really weren't that different. He knew Boss felt horrible still over it. His mind began to wander as he wondered how his little sis- no, brother was doing.

He came out from the bathroom finally and he shuffled into the bedroom, grinning lazily as he saw Mars. "oooh, i see a little kitty cat all defenseless~"

Playfully he growled, his tail beginning to wag as he came over to Mars, kissing her cheek sweetly. "yanno i'm sorry bout earlier..."

Crimes let out another hiss at Edge, "fuck you!" They did try to claw out of the harness but to no avail. They did try going back to normal but the harness grew with them, only annoying them more.

Tyra took the leash, letting Ember let him go and disappear again, "Be nice, Crimes."

Julia could hear all the thumping from the stress ball, along with Jackson. "Oh for fucks sakes...,"She let out a groan and headed off to check where the sound was coming from.

Julia would knock on the door where the noise was coming from but let herself in anyway, "The hell is that noise? You nailing a coffin or something?"

Mars was reading a maternity book while Red was in the shower, one had was keeping the baby sound asleep with rubs to her stomach and the headphones playing soft music on them. Apparently babies in the womb like that as the book read.

It was still going to be a while for the baby to be born, this was only one vs the time she had the triplets early. But she didn't mind it too much time. More relaxation time for her. Which was exactly what she was doing now.

Once she heard Red coming in, she closed her book with a soft smile and chuckle as her tail twitched lightly. "Big dog's coming back, huh?"

She let out a small purr at the kiss before patting at the side of his bed, wanting him to join her. "I know you were just stressed out, Red Ruff. It's okay. If ya needed the break away, you could have said so. Come here. Kitty needs a lil company from her big...strong...sexy guard dog~ Can't give chase anymore with me holding a cub...but maybe I can pay you another way~" she let out another purr.

Edge growled, his golden teeth clearly visible as he snatched up Crimes, squeezing lightly around the child's cheeks. "Don't you curse at me you little brat." He dropped Crimes' cheeks from his grasp, and sighed, taking a step backwards. His eyelights cut to Tyra, a very fierce look upon his face.

"Get this brat outta my sight, or I'm going to hurt them, Puddin. You are on thin ice, kid." He cradled Azure close to his chest, as he went off to the kitchen to see what Bitter was doing by then.

Bitter finished up the seafood salad, and she held out a little bite to Seline. "Here we go, sweetie...why don'cha try it? It's real tasty~"

Jen didn't even look at Julia as she caught her stress ball in mid-flight. "Yeah, maybe it's yours. What are you going to do about it, hmm? Grandpa wouldn't appreciate you being rude to us, and neither would G'pa or G'ma. I know we're not used to you three, and neither are you all used to us. Let's just...try to get through this night without dusting anyone, alright? I've already been floured by your sibling. I'm supposed to be practicing my pop flys for my game tomorrow. But nope, your sibling decided to ruin that. So...yeah, maybe I'm nailing your coffin, maybe it's Crimson's. Take your pick."

She dug her clawed fingertips into the stress ball, then curled up onto her side; letting the ball tumble to the floor as it rolled towards the doorway.

Red climbed into the bed, and he grinned lazily to Mars. "oooh, yeaaah..." He snuggled close to her, rubbing her stomach happily, as he trailed kisses up from her shoulder to her cheek and mouth; letting out soft noises of happiness. "...your big dog is here to make you feel like the damn princess ya are~"

He started to trail kisses down her front, and he gently nuzzled her stomach; smiling cheekily up at her just over the curve of her large stomach. Trailing his fingertips over her hips, he started to help Mars and apologize in his own special way.

Crimes was going to hiss again until Edge held their cheeks like that. They stared at Edge trying to look fierce but scared when Edge got angry at him.

Tyra sighed and walked away with Crimes, not wanting to cause more problems at that moment. "Come on, Crimes. Let's go..."

They headed outside as Crimes was dragged out, growling. "...didn't mean to hit the stupid kid anyway...wasn't meant for 'em... but sure...no one fucking believes me anyway..."

Tyra heard him but said nothing as they walked off in the cool night air, both of them needed the break.

Azure let out little whimpers at Edge being so angry, never having seen it before. She was pretty afraid now.

Seline was watching Bitter all the while and decided to try it. She took the bite and smiled, seeming happy with the taste, "Y-Yum..!"

Julia rolled her eyes, "Real clever there. Crimes is an idiot. You're only feeding 'em what they want. So boo hoo, you got a little flour on ya one time. Big whoop. Try dealing with their shit everyday then come talk to me."

She leaned against the door way to make herself comfortable, "I'm not even here to mess with you. I'm not stupid. I only cane to see what all the noise was. Now I know and you can stop being an ass. I'm not Crimson, so don't put your shit on me. You wanna be mad at the world for one fucking thing? Fine. Your funeral. Your coffin. I'm going back to my tv." She'd head off back to her and her siblings' shared room to finish her show. She didn't want to deal with anyone else's shit.

Mars purred lowly as Red smothered her in kisses, easily kissing him back as one hand trailed back and to the base of his tail, "Make my night then. I. Double. Dog. Dare ya~"

Mars would take that apology wholeheartedly, her confirmation of forgiveness spoken by her own little song of soft moans and purrs.

Edge heard Azure whimpering, and he gazed down at her. "...Oh...Oh Azzy, sweetiepea...Gampi wasn't angry at you, babygirl..." He hugged her gently, giving her a soft kiss on her head again. "I'm real sorry, Azure..."

Bitter raspily giggled, and she put the cigarette into the ashtray; then she gave Seline a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for taste testin' it Seli..."

Jen sat up in the bed, and let out a growl as she went back outside. Rather then turning the machine on, she went around to the ball feeding mechanism, and inspected the baseballs themselves. "...I'm mad because if Crimes broke this thing...I'd owe Coach nearly $500...Mama and Daddy can't fricking afford that, an' Kryssie an' Riley'll be mad at me too...I promised Coach I could keep this thing working and not break it..." She muttered to herself in annoyance out in the backyard.

As she went to pull out the other flour baseball, there was another water one as well. They both broke, and suddenly a slurry of floury water came slurping out from the back of the machine. Her eyelights went out, and she stared at the machine. "...OH GOD, OH NO NO NO..."

She started to cry, and just hugged the machine tiredly; her tail draped on the ground.

Red chuckled, and let out a pleased noise as her hand went to the base of his rather sensitive tail. He started to work her over a bit more forcefully; nipping and licking in just the right areas; his fingers digging into her slightly plush hips.

Azure sniffled and hugged her G'pa, still slightly afraid. She wasn't as bad now, but it still spooked her.

Seline purred lightly before going to hug at her G'ma. She seemed to like being around her.

Jackson was finishing up his potato and decided to head outside for a bit. The bedroom was nice but he wanted a little more room to stretch his legs. Plus with Julia coming back the way she was, it would be a good idea to give her space. He easily passed through the livingroom and nudged his way outside in his dog form, but what he wasn't expecting out there was the sound of crying and smell of dough. Curious on what it could be, he headed over to check it out, only to see Jen hugging her machine, crying.

Part of him wanted to just leave her alone and go back, but now that he'd seen her, he could be blamed for her being like that. Jackie just let out a sigh and transformed back to his normal form before heading over to Jen, "...What happened...? Why the waterworks...?" He didn't mean to sound so annoyed but it still came out that way.

Mars kept purring and moaning the entire time, loving every bit her husband was doing to her. "Oh Sans...Red...Red Baby...Baby...! Oh Baby!"

What she would cease to realize was how much the excitement would do to her as something gushed at Red's mouth and face, making Mars's face go white. That liquid wasn't supposed to be red-orange in color.

"Oh...oh god...the baby...R-Red..."

Edge purred softly, gently rubbing Azure's back still. Bitter picked up Seline and looked up at Edge curiously. "Did you scare Azzy before, you fat fuck?"

Edge let out a rare whine and nodded. "Yeah... m'sorry darlin, I was gettin' real agitated at Crimes..."

Bitter held up her glove, pointing it at Edge's face. "Don't be pinning shit on that kid. Yeah they're a little fuck, but they just set up bullshit and they don't care who they hurt. They learned from the fuckin master, known as your youngest Fell son, Papyrus..."

Edge sighed, carrying Azure against his chest still. It was a natural position for the old dog, carrying his youngest Swap son, Sansy, then one of the triplets and now Azure all too easily. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a beer, cracking the lid off easily with his thumb. "Oh, Bitty, c'mon babe don't be dragging me through the mud, it's been a damn hard day already..."

"Hard day? The fuck you know about a hard day you lazy old hound?! I was boiling seafood and making grilled corn with Jackie, youse was sleeping! I was doing the kids laundry cuz Mars washing machine broke, youse was sleeping!" Bitter screeched, nearly swatting the old dog on his upper arm in her frustration.

"Go'on outside, yer in the doghouse right now! Azure you can stay with Gammi or go with Gampi, you have a choice, baby girl." She said, having glared at Edge before she sweetly smiled to the little kitten.

Jen let out a tearful surprised growl and she looked to Jackson, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Crimes put these...these water filled balls in the auto pitcher, then they'd put one that's flour filled... a-and I tried to remove them and then they burst inside it! Coach let me borrow it... I can't let it get broken! It's worth over five hundred dollars! Daddy can't really afford t-to replace it..."

Red completely wasn't expecting this. A liquid, yeah sure...but not exactly...that. He sputtered and sat up looking to Mars. "was that...? aw geez, you...fuucccckkk...i'm sorry, i'm so sorry babe..."

He wiped his face off on the bedspread, and he crawled up closer to her worriedly looking over her. "shit, should we do this here still or...?"

Red vaguely remembered their birth plan, and he chuckled nervously a bit. "you...still want me here, yeah? cuz i don't wanna leave your side darlin..."

Azure reached out over to be with Bitter for the moment, mostly to stick by her twin sister. Seline was reaching out to her sister too, wondering what went on with her that got Edge so mad. The two did manage a little giggle at seeing the two argue like the old married couple they were.

Jackson watched Jen for a moment and listened before getting closer, not really caring about her growling. Instead he kneeled down to look at the damage, "...That's it? Idiot sibling of mine...I swear. It's honestly not that bad. Some cleaning and maybe a wire repair can get it working again. G'pa should have some tools for it all."

He honestly hated when people cried, but if this was going to get himself in the clear and Crimes from getting into more shit that they were already in, he'd do it.

"Y-Yeah...I still want you here. W-We're doing it h-here..." Mars panted gently before getting herselt to sit up on the bed's edge. "Merciless angel...fucking contractions came out of nowhere this time..! Last time with the twins I was stuck in labor for two days before my water finally broke!"

She started to rub her stomach to help calm things down until she was ready to push, "Don't just...fucking stand there...get the shit for the brat! Towels...water...whatever the FUCK!" she let another contraction pass through her before trying to relax again, "I don't know how far apart am I but...f-fucking h-hurry up!"

Bitter gently took Azure in her other long glove and she gave the girls a sweet kiss. "Aww, looks like you get to go to the doghouse alone, G. You can come in after a little while, think about how you reacted to what happened."

Edge nodded, taking his beer and himself out to the front porch. Changing to his large dog form, he then laid down on the porch with a huff. He didn't mean to get that angry.

After Edge had gone outside, Bitter had put the seafood salad into the fridge, then she went to the living room to check on Brandon. She blushed a bit and raspily giggled seeing the sight in front of her. Arial had gotten Brandon out from the crib, and she had curled up on the couch, cuddling him sweetly.

Bitter settled into the recliner, cuddling the twins to her slender body, smiling as she turned the TV onto a deathmetal concert she liked, the volume quite low. She put out her cigarette in the ashtray beside her, and started to close her eye.

Jen's smile was bright and excited. "Oh thank you so much! I'd give you a hug, but I know you probably would hate that, but thank you, thank you!"

Red had been slightly frozen in place, his mind racing as to what he needed to do. Hearing her snapping at him, he went skittering off to get the things the baby and she needed. Bringing the towel, receiving blanket and some water into the room, he set about helping her.

He took a look and his eyelight was wide looking up to her. "holy shit, you're pretty damn far along, and i swear, ya just pushed and i saw a fuckin ear, before they went back in...and it was like a dog or cat ear, furred..."

The twins relaxed with their G'ma for the while, the two are getting sleepy anyway since it was close to their bedtime.

Brandon was sound asleep with his big sister, pacifier had since been replaced with his tail for the moment. All in all he was relaxed and doing alright, even with all the noise earlier.

"Good call there. Only hugs I'm okay with are from G'ma and my ma. Just...hold up I guess?" Jackson shrugged before heading off to his grandparents' garage to go get the tools he needed. He knew it would take long with the cleaning but it wasn't a hard job.

"That's because I fucking AM PUSHING RED!" Mars groaned between breaths, "Baby's not wasting time here! F-Fuck this HURTS!"

She let out another push in pain, "F-Fuck...just...stay with MEEEE! THE HEAD'S OUT! THE HEAD'S COMING OUT BABE!"

It would take a few pushes before the baby would come out. Mars wasn't wasting time and neither was the baby.

Bitter was soon asleep in the recliner, leaning to one side a bit on a large pillow that sat in the chair. Even the muted long scream from the head singer didn't budge the old woman. Arial was so used to listening to deathmetal by then when at her G'ma's house it didn't bother her either as her tail flicked slightly in her sleep.

Edge yawned outside on the front porch, his beer he'd drank made him a bit tipsy; as it was apparently strong vodka instead of beer. As he started to fall asleep himself, he licked his muzzle and wondered who could have even done that.

Jen watched, trying not to crowd Jackson, but to be close enough in case he did need an extra hand.

Red scrambled to give her support, and to manage to catch the little baby as they came out. He gasped as he cleaned the little one off, and they started making little tiny whimpering noises. "...oh my gosh, mar...it's a little puppy, they got fur an' everythin like me and pops do when we're dogs..."

He instantly blushed deeply, looking up at her as he cradled their newborn son in his hands. "...you were right to uh...heheheheh...lemme bone ya as a mutt that night, heh..."

Brandon didn't even budge with the noise. The twins let out little mews before they ended up falling asleep in Bitter's arms.

Jackson would be focusing on working with the machine. He took his time, making sure things were cleaned out and working properly, if not, he cleaned again and replaced what he could. But he managed and soon finished. "There. Done. Like my stupid sibling didn't do shit to it."

Mars had lied on the bed, a tired and panting mess as she was still in slight shock. "F-fucking...h-hell...n-never...a-a-gain...no more kids..." she groaned.

"Give me t-the f-f-fuckin' brat, Red..." she was never going to let him do it again. Least it was only one in her, if she had a litter she would have killed herself, she thought.

Soon Bitter was raspily snoring in her chair, and she cuddled the twins happily. Arial nuzzled Brandon, still asleep herself.

Edge belched and laid on his side on the porch, a very warm feeling overtaking him as he goofily smiled. The vodka was making him an incredibly happy old hound dog just then.

Red came over closer to Mars, and gently handed her their son. "...naw, i'm right there wit'cha darlin...no more kids...but...geezus, i didn't know that...our son would be...like this..."

The newborn puppy whimpered and let out little squeaking noises as he squirmed around in the blanket. His little nose was sniffing a lot, and his tiny paws were moving about in curiosity.

Red sniffed the baby's head, and he then leapt onto the bed changing into his chihuahua form easily. "what'cha wanna name him, mars? he's a handsome little boy...you know how ta make 'em jus' perfect my precious sweetheart..."

Tyra and Crimes would be walking back finally after going around the neighborhood a few times. They'd see Edge on the porch and head over to him. "G'pa? Are you okay? What are you doing out here?" Tyra headed over to him with Crimes behind, still on the leash.

Mars gently took her baby boy and lifted her shirt so he could nurse, figuring that was probably what her baby wanted. "Come here, you...You at least cane out faster than your siblings."

She sighed but gave a gentle pat at Red's head before focusing on the baby. "Dunno...nothing with a J. How about...Vermillion? Vermillion Gothic. Sounds cute and tough...just like his daddy."

Edge lifted up his head slightly, his head bobbing a bit as he tried to keep it still to look to Tyra. "Yeh, yeh, yeh...I'm good, real good, Puddin...G'ma...t-the old bitch, put me out on tha porch, cuz o' how I treated Crimey over there."

He staggered to his feet, and then plopped back onto his bottom, and licked his muzzle with a serene look upon his face. "Yanno I'm real sorry fer grabbing ya, Crimes. But I hope ya maybe'll cut out those pranks, least when -hic- there's lil' baby's 'round, yeah?"

The little puppy latched on quickly, and pressed his paws instinctively to Mars chest. Red watched Vermillion for a moment, and he grinned happily. "vermillion gothic gaster...that's wonderful, mars..."

In another house, Paps was nearly half asleep at his computer, his eyes constantly threatening to close on him as he was going over a stack of paperwork. "...i think i'm gonna go frickin' kill punya, happy. i'm just gonna go down there, and just..."

He leaned back in the chair, putting his hands over his face in annoyance. "...baaaawaaamm...with a double-barreled blaster, ugggghhh. i've been retired, or supposed to be retired for nearly fourteen years now...i ain't supposed to be working on this crap..."

Tyra sighed and let Crimes go from the harness before going to sit with Edge.

Crimes muttered something before stretching their arms to get the feeling back in them again, "...not like i fucking plan for whoever sets 'em off. how was i supposed to know the damn brat would get into it? it was pepper, not like i'm setting off traps to kill people." They huffed out before leaving for inside, wanting to sneak into the shared room and sleep. They were tired anyway.

"Well...least they won't plan anything now, we did take a long walk." Tyra sighed as she watched Crimes head off. "But...why do you sound drunk, G'pa? What did you take?"

Mars chuckled before slowly getting herself into a more comfortable position. Her lady bits were feeling all sorts of rough from everything, "Yeah...yeah he is. Kids are gunna get a real suprise when they come back tomorrow."

Happy was drawing up new dress designs on a sketchpad while Paps was talking, listening to his every word while drawing out a pattern for the order they needed to fill. "You say that a lot, Papy. Be a shame if you did, he does do a lot for all of monsters. Would you like me to help?"

They knew how to help with some things by now, having to take over for Paps in certain situations or just to alieviate the work load a bit. They headed over to their husband and massaged his shoulders, hoping to help take some stress off of him, "Maybe we can work on this in the morning? Might be better and easier to do after a time in bed."

Edge laid back down on the porch, his front paws folding over each other easily. He tapped his claws to the beer bottle resting on it's side. "I jus' drank this Puddin...dunno maybe somethin' is up with it? Thought ish was jus a beer..."

He laid his large head in Tyra's lap, huffing softly. "M'sorry...this old dog don't know when ta back down I guess..."

Red curled up beside Mars, and gave her a few tiny licks to her cheek, watching her to make sure she was okay. He changed to his Great Dane form and then snuggled delicately up against her. It was a slightly odd sight he knew, his working eye reddened, and his dead eye was simply a milky white; but he nuzzled her softly, letting her lay against him if she wanted too. "yeh, a real big surprise, heheheh..."

Vermillion had fallen asleep still suckling on Mars, his little tail curled against his bottom. Occasionally he would kick his tiny back feet in his slumber, but otherwise he stayed sleeping.

Paps opened one eye, gazing over at his spouse curiously. "eh, you got that order, bae-bot...and then you're gonna go into town tomorrow with roxie ain't ya, i thought, to get more of the satin and rose tulle for mx. nacarat's daughter's prom dress..." He saw the soft smirk as Happy came over, and he let out a happy hurgling sigh as they massaged his shoulders.

"yes i did remember some of your bigger custom orders~ ...nyeeehhheheheh...you know just where to rub, hapsta...oh, huh yeah, that actually does sound pretty good right now..." He let his tail gently curve around Happy's thigh, as he looked up to his spouse. "sure, we'll work on it in the morning, i guess."

He carefully got up from the desk chair, pushing it back under the table and he grinned to Happy; draping his arms over their shoulders. "what did i ever do to deserve you, my pink diamond~"

Tyra took the bottle and sniffed at it, before sighing, "Well...it's not beer G'pa. I think someone mixed the drinks in the fridge."

Once she felt her G'pa's head in her lap, she started petting him, not really minding . "It's okay G'pa...If it makes you feel any better, they are trying. I heard from Aunt Mars that they haven't been bothering Red as much as they did before."

Mars chuckled and lied back in bed to relax, letting her baby sleep soundly against her chest. "...Love ya, ya old mutt..." She muttered tiredly before trying to rest. A quick birth plus all the craziness that happened in the day, it would make sense that she was really tired.

"Goodness, you're good, Papygator." Happy giggled before kissing his cheek. Their face flushed pink at feeling his tail around their thigh before he took them into a soft hug. "I can ask the same...what made a sweet, loving, smart, funny skeleton like you ever see in a little ghost like me?" They gently pressed a soft kiss to Paps's teeth, still pink in the face but smiling through it all.

Meanwhile, Eb was currently reading through another batch of journals she snuck from the basement, taking notes on things in her own online journal on what could be used for things later on. She seemed pretty focused for the moment. Mind as well be productive when insomnia was kicking your skelegator-ghost ass.

Edge began to purr happily at Tyra's petting, wrapping one front leg lightly around her backside. "Mmm...makes sensh..." He yawned, and snuggled against his granddaughter softly. "...That's good they're not -hic- buggin' Red too much...he's as strong as he is weak, unfortunately..."

Red chuckled quietly, watching her closely as she settled down to rest. He knew she desperately needed the rest, and he would keep watch over her and their new baby Vermillion while they both slept.

Paps sighed happily, as they kissed his teeth lovingly. "awww, hap...i saw the sweetest lil pink marshmallow, who even from that first day i met you, your soul was just the biggest, and brightest, and the kindest ever..."

His tired orange eyelights gazed over his spouse, and he pressed his forehead to theirs, his tail wrapping lightly around their waist. He was nearing 45, and he couldn't believe he'd been with Hapstablook for almost thirty years already. The man looked so drastically different from when he'd first met them. He had been rail-thin; usually wearing a old pair of khaki pants and a stained white tank top, with the same old tear-proof orange hoodie day in and day out.

Now, after those nearly thirty years and two children he loved with all of his soul; he was quite pudgy overall. Some even liked to compare him to his Papa, and it couldn't be closer to the truth. He tended to wear blue or brown slacks, a tucked in button-up shirt with a pair of suspenders; and a nice sweater when it was colder weather. Usually he was wearing clothing his own spouse created, and he adored anything that came from their creations.

He found himself snuggling them and hurgling happily; before he pulled away again to look into their gorgeous pink eyes. "...my sweet little strawberry parfait...i don't think there are enough days in the years in the centuries to express how much love my soul has for you..."

Tyra giggled and kept petting her G'pa, "Yeah...they're getting there...may take some time but they'll get there I think. Slowly but surely."

Girl had a lot of hope for her family. A lot more than she originally had when she was little. But she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She had her G'pa and G'ma, all her uncles, cousins, parents, and siblings. All of them with bright futures ahead, including for herself.

Happy giggled, after 30 years of being married, they still felt so light and loving their husband more and more. Even with all the changes they had gone through: kids, business, the surface, and even Paps's growing waistline. They found it fun to make them all sorts of new clothes for him anyway, made really good practice.

Happy snuggled right back, even managing to trail some kisses on his jaw, "I don't think there is enough days...or enough kisses to express my love for you...but that doesn't mean I can't try...my sweet honeygator..."

"EWWWW!" Roxie complained from the doorway as he headed over to the kitchen, "SISSY! RENNY AND PAPA ARE BEING GROSS AGAAAAAAIN!" Roxie was only 7, kiddo didn't know any better. But what he did know is that he still wanted chocolate milk despite it being around his bed time for a school night.

Edge chuckled softly, starting to close his eyes a little. "Hey...hey yanno I was pokin' round in...tha boxes from ma old lab, back home yanno...I found anotha book o' mine, Puddin. An' there's a spell -hic- that'll let me and your G'ma...be alive again."

Paps continued hurgling quietly at his spouse's kisses, and he sighed in blissful happiness. "nyeheheheh...awww, looks like we're interrupting someone...or is that our little man up past his bedtime?"

He slightly turned away from Happy, gazing to see where Roxie was going and he chuckled quietly. "make sure ya brush your teeth, too much sugary stuff at night will rot those little fangs."

Gently hugging Happy again, he started thinking for the moment, and then yawned. "hmm, happ, could you make sure roxie is tucked in, after he brushes his teeth...i'll go check on ebrima."

He then made his way down to eb's bedroom, and he lightly knocked on the door with his tail, his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "eb, it's papa...was making sure you were okay, sweetie..."

Tyra was looking up at the night sky overhead, wondering if she could see stars. Her eyes would go wide at the news that there could be a reanimation spell, "W-What...? Really!? You...you made a spell like that?!"

Roxie gave a little pout before going to the fridge for a small juice box sized carton of chocolate milk to drink. His little smile would come back once he got the milk in him, "AWWWW!"

"Listen to Papa, Roxie. He's right." Happy gently assured before giving Paps a kiss, "Leave him to me. Go on ahead and I'll see you in bed, honeygator." They giggled a bit before joining Roxie to have him finish his milk.

Eb was still writing and working when she heard the knock on the door. Her soul jumped as the blue magic she used to hold onto her dad's journal, her own drawings and diagrams, and the flashlight she kept over head head had crashed around her and on her head. "OW! son of a...fuuuuck...yeah...i-i'm okay dad...no worries!" She rubbed her head after the flashlight landed on her head, making a mental note next time to just get a hanging or book lamp.

Edge nodded softly again, letting out a little hiccup. "Mhm...found quite a few books o' mine Pud..." He yawned gently, and his gaze with his dual-colored red and yellow eyes traveled to her. "There's a spell and it's a toughie, but it'll give me and G'ma fully physical bodies again. Heh, we kinda can uh, pick the age too. To a point of course..."

Paps chuckled as he had gone down the hallway. Adjusting his glasses, he sighed, leaning against the doorframe a bit. "don't stay up too late, eb. even i'm going to bed, and renny is as well. they need to recharge, just like you and roxie and myself need to as well."

He went to leave the closed door and he sighed. "later this week, i'm going to go see untie chara and auncle kellie and we might go to muffet's. zir said that zee had gotten some of those imported things you wanted too from the most recent job zie was on. not sure what it is though. and untie chara would love to see you again. it's been a really long time..."

"...Can I see it? I...want to learn it, G'pa. I can do it." Tyra never looked so serious in her life until now. She wanted to do this, for her family, for her grandparents. If there was a way to get them back again, she'd do everything she could to.

The magic was hard on her, and there were days Shade took the book and completely stopped her for a few days to rest. But she was insistent. Even if there was no use for the magic anymore, she wanted to understand it.

"yeah papa. don't worry, it's cool." Eb managed a smile as she got out of bed to grab everything she dropped from her spot. She'd look up again when Paps talked about Chara.

She took a moment to respond, mostly to weigh her options. pops did say untie chara wasn't in control of those times...and they are a lot better... She thought to herself before deciding. "yeah, i'll go. it has been a really long time...so...why not?" Plus that also meant more time for her to be around her dad, win-win situation in her book.

Edge thought for a moment, then he stood up to his feet and yawned again. Nodding a bit, he then plodded around the side of the house, to his garage; expecting Tyra to follow him. He changed to his normal form again, he scratched the side of his skull, then went inside and got to the boxes that were new to the garage. Sitting in one box, was about six different tomes of information that he'd written over the nearly thousand years of his previous existance.

"Here they are Puddin. That book you got, was one I'd left with The Headhunters, an it's spells that'll help them out previously in their line of work, yanno?" He picked up a bag, and shoved the six books chock full of spells inside. "These are my other spell books. Unlike most other Gasters, I saw myself as a scientist second, and a warlock of sorts first. Science...was mainly a ruse to keep ol' Gorey happy. Ta be honest...I ain't that terribly smart with what most people call 'traditional non-magical-based science'. How I made the boys, was Black Magic and Genetic Science...but yeh, if there's something ya don't understand, ask me or your mother. And don't worry if some spells repeat themselves; sometimes I wouldn't 'member if I wrote it down already. But that wasn't too often."

He reached into the bag, and he found the specific book in question. Flipping open the book, he trailed his fingers along the pages; finding the one on reanimation. "...We need our dust, and the magiblood of a close family member, or better yet, a few stored drops of magiblood of the person in question for it to work; along with the incantions in the book here..."

Looking to Tyra, he grinned happily. "Gyeheheheh...we could do this tonight, Tyra! I just need Cupcake's and Wingdin's magiblood; only a single tiny vial's worth."

Paps chuckled happily, leaning against the doorframe. "awesome, eb-boo. alright then. i'll uh double-check the day for it, and we'll have a great day out. just me, you and untie chara. auncle kellie tends to work back-to-back shifts at the distribution center...i keep telling zie, that it's not good to do that. i know that first hand..."

He sighed, and slipped his suspenders down, already ready to knock out with his arms and tail wrapped around his spouse. "but uh, yeah. i'll let ya know, eb. love you pumpkin. don't stay up too late, and make sure those aren't where roxie could read them if you're not done yet..." Heading down the hallway, he could hear Happy helping Roxie brush his teeth, and he smiled to himself.

Tyra followed him without hesitation. Once she was given the bag, she flipped through them, not believing there was so much magic potential in all those books. Her eyes would grow wide at seeing the spell he mentioned, "Merciless angel...that's..that's really it...?"

She gave the spell a quick skim before realizing something, "But wait! We don't have your dusts...a-and I need to prepare everything! But..." She wanted to try and do it. She'd wanted to get better with her own magic.

Perhaps waiting would be too much. "...How long would it take for everything to be prepared...?" She gave a determined look to Edge, not wanting to back down from the challenge.

"i'll try not to, pops. love you too, night." Eb waved at her dad as he headed off. Not that she wanted to stay up late, but somtimes it still happened, whether she liked it or not. She put up her magic to do it's work by hiding the books up in a panel of her room's ceiling and set everything up there before having it close up again. One place she knew no one would ever find her works, least without really looking and some blue magic to work the lock. She left herself to lie back in her bed with her laptop on.

Though it wouldn't last long as she ended up grabbing her dad's journal again from it's hiding place and continued to read. Only this one wasn't from the RESETs...this one was when her dad was really young. Part of her hated reading those journals but, she grew curious about her dad's past. Part of her did it because she liked to imagine how pissed her biological paternal grandfather would have been if he saw how happier her dad and uncle were without him and he couldn't do anything about it. But all the reading she did wouldn't help her nightmares, that was for sure. can't have nightmares if you can't fall asleep. insomnia's good for somethings...

Happy helped sing a little song to get Roxie to finish brushing his teeth. He did better when there was something to accompany his mind when doing something menial. Like a small game or distraction. He'd finish at the same time Happy's brushing song ended as he put away his toothbrush and reach out to Happy.

Happy immediately complied and picked their son up, placing a few kisses on his cheek as the two were heading off to Roxie's room. "WE GOING TO THE STORE TOMORROW, RIGHT RENNY?" Roxie giggled out while holding onto Happy's neck.

"That's right. Just you and me this time. But we have to go to sleep so tomorrow comes. Okay?" Happy got Roxie into his room, settled him into bed and tucked him in. They were going to go and turn off the light to join Paps but Roxie's voice stopped them, "RENNYYY! WAAAAIT! CAN I GET ONE MORE SONG? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE?"

Happy only sighed before heading over again, "Okay. One more song, but you need to sleep after okay? Or the sun will take a longer time to come out." They sat by Roxie's side and started singing a lullaby for him, easily making their energetic son start to fall asleep. It was the one thing that always seemed to work aside from a plush warm spot like his daddy's or grandpa's squishy stomachs. Once he was fully out like a light and Happy finished the lullaby, they did one more quick tuck in, flicked on his nightlight, and creeped out of the room before closing the door.

Now all that was left for them was to quietly sneak over to their room for some husband cuddle times.

Edge looked to Tyra, his eyes practically shimmering. "Oh, but we do have our dusts. It doesn't take all of it, Puddin..."

He reached up over his workdesk, where two small urns sat. One looked like a dog statue, while the other looked like a teapot. "This is me and yer G'ma's dust, what we could save of it at least. About two-thirds of me is in here...an' you can thank Grandma and Grandpa for G'ma's dust. They both made sure all of her dust was saved here in this teapot."

He blushed slightly, looking down a bit. "It ain't even a real urn, it's just a regular teapot that Nerdburger grabbed up..." Setting them both gently onto his workdesk, he lightly trailed his finger lovingly along the handle of the teapot.

"I mean...we can eat, and act like we're sleepin'...we can hold youse kiddos, but it takes a lot of our energy and I feel like I can't really be close to Bitter no more with us both being ghosts...and I just want things to be better for all of us. And maybe...maybe things would be better if I was physical again." Edge spoke quietly, as he then looked to Tyra. "All we need is a bit of magiblood from Cupcake and from Wingdin. We could go over there now, it's still not too late tonight. Would you still be willing to help me? That loud blue box should have everything we need at his fancy ass mansion. Me and G'ma could be physical and living again."

Paps hadn't heard any of his son's loud voice ringing through the house. He'd already removed his hearing aids, placing them into the charging box by his side of the bed. His glasses also were folded up, along with his packet of medicinal cigarettes; and his latest thin journal he usually carried with him.

The honey sweet skelegator was currently in the shower, humming and singing to himself. He made sure all of his scarred bones and ectogel was cleaned well, and he gargled the water for a moment, and then spat the water in the shower stall. After steaming up a lot of the bathroom, he then stepped out from the shower; grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

Tyra held the bag of books close to her before looking at the containers that held her grandparents. The teapot certainly looked older than the actual urn, which made sense to her. She knew the story of what happened to Bitter.

She placed a gentle hand on her G'pa's urn and looked at the tea pot with a thoughtful look. Her wings seemed to twitch before they extended out, "...I'm always willing. Let's head out now!" That determined smile was back on her face as she pocketed the bag and the urns into her inventory. She could get there faster flying, the sooner the better.

Happy headed into the master bedroom that Paps and they shared. Hearing their husband sing in the shower made them smile as they too sang something along with him as they changed into their nightgown. Even if Paps couldn't hear it, it still made them happy to join him in something they loved.

They could have became a celebrity like their cousin, certainly had the voice for it. But their voice was private, only heard by close friends and family, and that was enough for them. They did think about going public occasionally but crowds scare them and they didn't do well with so much attention. Plus, family was enough.

They'd get themselves plugged in and settled into bed, ready and waiting for when their honey gator came out for nighttime snuggles. It was their favorite part of the night.

Edge had the biggest grin across his face just then. Changing to his large dog form; he bounded silently into the house, seeing Bitter asleep in her chair. Without much of a second thought, he wrapped up Bitter and the twins into the large blanket that was draped over the recliner, and then carried them out from the house. Taking off down the street easily with his bundle in his large maw, he headed towards Napstaton's mansion.

Bitter soon woke up, and she hugged the girls to her chest; nearly trembling in the blanket wondering what was going on.

As Paps headed out from the bathroom, his tail partway closing the door behind him; he just had his boxer shorts on. "if i could, begin to be, half of what you think of me...i could do about anything...i could even learn how to love! when i see, the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back...i could do about anything, i could even learn how to lo...ve-e..."

He had turned back towards the bed, as he was rubbing in his nighttime pain relief cream; and he suddenly had a large orange blush across his cheekbones. His tail started to slowly wave behind him. "...i thought you were s-still helpin' rox...um, sorry you had to hear my uh...nasally loud ass voice..." Going over to the nightstand, he plucked up his hearing aids, putting them back in.

Tyra easily flew off to reach Napstaton's home. She deactivated the security using the keycard she had to let herself and her G'pa through. "Now to find those two..." She thought outloud before putting the keycard back in her pocket and headed towards the front door.

Napstaton was currently hanging around with Zhara, Wingdin, Cupcake, the twins, and Harmony. The twins were playing their own music that they wrote, wanting to show the skills they learned from their dad.

Little Harmony was barely keeping awake in her little rocker chair, she was already used to the music and loud noises that came with her family.

Happy blushed with a big smile. They waited for Paps to put his hearing aids on to start singing "I always thought I might be bad, now that I know that it's true cause...I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you. Look at you go, I just adore you I wish that I knew...what makes...you think I'm so spe-ecial... "

They giggled again before heading over to hug their husband, a loving look in their eyes, "I think your voice is wonderful, darling..."

Edge followed close on Tyra's heels, still carefully carrying Bitter and the unknown twin stowaways in the blanket, hanging from his mouth.

Cupcake was enjoying the music the twins were playing, a happy smile across his face. Since moving into their own little home on the property (as well as getting a live-in nurse, Rebecca, a very sweet mannequin monster) he seemed to have a lot more energy.

Wingdin was slightly staring into space for a moment, then she got up going to the large picture window, watching the stars in the sky. Far off in the distance, a shooting star streaked across the twilight sky.

Rebecca came over, and gently patted Wing's shoulder. "Did you see something interesting? It is getting close to night time...you know you shouldn't go out after dark, Wing..."

Wing smiled, and just nodded. "Shooting star...it was so beautiful..."

Hearing what Happy sang back to him, he sighed quietly, then he wrapped his arms around them. "thanks...what makes you special, is you are incredibly patient, understanding, and so loving..."

His eyelights blinked out and he simply hugged them firmly. Having them during those resets, honestly kept himself from finally just giving up completely.

Tyra started banging on the door of the house, "Hello? Hello!"

The twins had woken up a bit and started mewing in fear, hugging their grandma as best as they could as the struggled in the blanket. They had no idea what was going on other that it was dark and they were hanging and trapped somewhere.

Napstaton felt his phone vibrate, letting him know someone was at the door. He pulled it out to take a look and grew confused, "Huh? What's Tyra and Papa Edge doin' here this late?"

A monitor popped out from the side of the door before it turned on and revealed Napstaton, "Hey! What's going on you two? What's...with the moving bag? You two rescue some kittens or something this late at night?"

Happy only smiled and hugged him back, snuggling close to him as their soul glew bright pink in happiness. They didn't have a lot of confidence in themselves, but having Paps around made them feel like they could do anything. "...I love you Papy..."

Bitter hugged Seline and Azure gently nuzzling them softly. "Shhh, it's uh...uh a game we're playin' with G'pa! Okay? We gotta guess where we is, you two!"

She leaned her head against the blanket, and managed to poke against Edge's chin. "And G'pa better not fuckin drop us neither!"

Cupcake leaned over slightly, blinking in confusion. "And Edge is in his atrocious dog form, this is highly unusual, son."

He spoke a bit louder, so Edge could hear him. "Gaster, just what is going on here? I swear I just heard Bitter talking! Do you have her with you somehow?"

Edge's eyes widened and he nodded. His tail curled up between his legs, he'd hoped the twins would stay asleep during this time.

Cupcake drew back to sitting on the couch, placing his glove onto his face. "Sweet angel, this is insanity. Just... I guess bring them inside, Napsta?"

Wingdin had caught wind of the conversation and she smiled happily. Rebecca gently held Wing's hand, leading her back to the couch, where the elderly skeleton cuddled against Cupcake's very pudgy side.

Paps pressed soft kisses to their cheeks, then gave them a somewhat passionate kiss, as he trailed his fingers through their hair. "i love you too, hapstablook. let's get to bed, i've got my sweet squishy to cuddle and snuggle~"

He led them to the bed, and then he got into their bed, after gently laying them down. Crawling under the covers, he then wrapped his arms around Happy, just his eyes visible under the covers, as he nestled his chin against their chassis.

His tail gently curled up underneath their silken nightgown around their thigh, and he smiled, beginning to make hurgling noises; rumbling and nearly vibrating Happy in the process.

"Gotcha Papa C! We'll let ya in dudes! Hang tight!" Napstaton cut the feed and the monitor went away.

"We have company this late at night?" Zhara looked at her husband confusedly as she gently took Harmony from her spot.

"Just Pops and I guess Mams with their grandkids over. Dunno why though. I'll find out when I let 'em in. Good job Nikki and Maxie! Your beats are getting as good as your Rad Dad's!" Napstaton gave a quick kiss to Z's cheek and ruffled the twins' hair for their squeaky laughs before heading to the front door to let Edge and Tyra in.

Azure and Seline were still whining but settled down slightly at their G'ma's nuzzles.

Tyra was going to say something but Napstaton had already opened the front door, "Yo! What's going on?"

"Can we see...uh...Cupcake and Wingdin? Just got a few moments. Please! This is really important!" Tyra looked like she was ready to burst through the doors regardless of the answer. But luckily Napstaton just let them both in, even with his confusion.

Happy gave a passionate kiss back before settling with Paps in bed. Their giggles from the vibrating always came from being slightly ticklish but loved it all the same. Their arms wrapped around Paps's neck and shoulders, taking his hearing aids off for him before stroking his skull.

They'd be out like a light soon enough. The best way in their opinion to fall asleep.

Cupcake just chuckled softly, as he rested his gloved hand on Wingdin's back sweetly. "Goodness, this is odd, even for us, son." He watched as Edge came plodding in behind Tyra, and the old hound had set the blanket down onto the floor.

"You brought Sansy's twins!? Wait...wait, where are the rest of the children?! The triplets? Brandon!" Cupcake exclaimed, as he got up from the couch, pointing his cane to Edge's snout.

Edge lowered his head defensively, and nuzzled Bitter and the girls as the blanket opened up onto the floor gently. "...I jus got too excited, Doc...sorry...we jus' needed her, and I guess the twins were sleepin' with her..."

Wingdin smiled as she saw the little twins and she came over, kneeling down beside Bitter. "Oooh, the babies..." Bitter sat up more, and she chuckled softly, accepting the kiss from Wingdin. "My coffee..."

Bitter smiled, and sighed. "Yeh...it's your coffee, dear..." She just watched as her fellow wife scooped up the twins and had promptly sat on the floor, nuzzling them gently. "Wing, honey...um, G...he must've thought we needed ta see you maybe?"

The old coffee cup looked up at Edge, who had changed back to his normal form by then, and looked rather sheepish. "You do got an explanation don'cha Gaster? Cuz I'm damn lost right now, why you plucked up me and the girls and toted us over here...I mean, yeah I'm glad ta see our delightfully annoying blue box of a son, and our spouses...but this late at night, when we're not only watchin' Sansy's kids, but Red's as well?"

Her voice was just barely kind by then, her reddened eye postively glowing as she glared at him. "And ya had to carry us like a damn madman across the flippin' town!?"

Edge frowned at how Bitter was acting quite bratty just then, and he realized she was completely justified in her reaction. He was actually proud of her to not have started screeching or trying to hit him yet. It must've been because they were around Napstaton's family was why. "Bitter...I talked with Tyra about how I'd found some of my old spellbooks in the lab, back in Fell. MTT had gone with me, as he had wanted to...eh...get some revenge on the old labs because he felt angry over somethin' that Alphys had done to his body I guess...I dunno...Verri was happy cuz they needed that land for an expansion on the old folks home too."

"Eh...I jus know when they'd gone all NEO and was makin' half the old lab damn near go nuclear, I was back in my old apartment, going through boxes of what I'd left behind. I found the books, and there's a reanimation spell in there. Tyra's got our dust, and we just...we need some magiblood...e-either our own if it was stored...or someone who is genetically close to us. And...Caddy, well..." He gestured to Cupcake, who upon hearing all of this, his expression had gone two shades whiter than normal.

"You want to bring back the damn dead, Wing Ding? E-Eh you? And Bitter?" He thought for a moment, as the old teacup rubbed his chest in thought. "...Bitter would make sense, me and her are p-practically twins genetically. Granted...we are d-day and night...but...actually it would be Caddy from the Alpha universe who is more close to her then me..."

"I ain't going to Alpha at frickin' ten at night, Nerdburger! You're the second best choice! A-And actually...it's the other way around. Your blood would be for me. Orange and Blue...is close to Yellow and Blue. Purple and Green, are close enough to Blue and Green. I can also use a centrifuge to separate the colorized components of the blood. It won't be...immediate. But if it works, within the next four hours, me and Bitter could be alive again. Whole again." He looked to Wingdin, then to Cupcake with tears almost in his eyes. "With our family completely again."

"Bitty's used to ghostly things, she's half ghost, like you are. I'm not! I...I'm used to being me or some old mangy mutt! I ain't used to this shit, Doc!" Edge for once in his life looked scared as he spoke.

Tyra was shocked to see the twins had gotten dragged along with. They weren't supposed to be there! And Cupcake had a point. "...We still left them all behind. Maybe I should call my mom...she does live nearby and can help." She pulled out her phone and started texting her mother, hoping she was awake enough or at least not distracted so she could look at text.

The twins still whimpered and mewed fearfully, but they were calming down once Wingdin picked them up. Then everything turned to soft mews and tiny tired purrs. Poor girls were tired.

"Hey Mams" Napstaton waved with a nervous chuckle, luckily at this point he got used to being called annoying from those two. Took him a while to get it through his head it was meant as a term of endearment the first time around, but 10 years of that will do it to ya.

He and Zhara would look confused and a bit concerned, especially at the mention of MTT destroying the place. They knew the anxiety filled red and yellow robot and that didn't exactly sound like him, but looks were always deceiving.

Tyra watched her G'pa explain everything with the fear in his eyes. She got to his side and leaned against him, "...It's worth a try...I've been doing well in my magic studies! And...I want them back...I want to help...we don't need much...please." She looked at Cupcake and Wingdin, hoping she could do something.

Wingdin giggled softly, giving the girls sweet kisses as she cuddled them gently.

Bitter drew her legs closer to herself and she sighed, her eye gazing to Napstaton. "Heya Naps. Oh, so...you need their magiblood, to...to bring me and you back to life, Edge?"

Edge nodded, and he gently put his arm around Tyra. "Thanks for wanting to help me and your G'ma..."

Cupcake thought for a few moments, and he sighed. "Tonight's already been quite a bit of a fuffle... Sansy was going to take Wingdin out along with Miss Rebecca... thankfully your parents came, Tyra."

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked to Wingdin, and smiled. "Yes... I do hope you've brought proper hemological equipment, Edge?"

Edge nodded brightly, and he pulled from his inventory what appeared to be a briefcase. Opening it up, it was filled with sterile, wrapped syringes, butterfly lancets, and other items. There was a capsule styled centrifuge as well.

Cupcake went over to the briefcase and looked over the items curiously. Rebecca came over and gently placed her hand on Cupcake's shoulder. "Dr. Brewer...are you really sure this is safe to do? I'm a registered nurse, and this is...rather unusual... drawing blood for a...a spell? To revive them? I..."

The old doctor frowned at Rebecca, and shook his head. "Miss Rebecca, is this works for my husband and wife... perhaps though this similar collection of magical spells that weave the medical and the magical we can find a cure for Wingdin's problems too..."

Without another thought, he drew out his old soul, looking to Tyra. "I would suggest don't draw from the blackened parts of my soul, dear. I don't believe your G'ma needs Void magic as well as my own..."

Tyra smiled slightly before pulling the book out from the bag, "You helped me and my family...even before you really knew me...I want to help pay you back if I can. And...I want you and G'ma to feel whole again."

Tyra blinked at the sight of Cupcake's soul but nodded all the same as she took some of the supplies Edge brought from the suitcase.

Both Napstaton and Zhara didn't look so enthusiastic, but at least Napstaton was being hopeful. "Edge...are you sure this is going to work? Not that I don't trust Tyra but...she is only a child. Has she even gotten to practice this or...had enough training to handle something like that? What happens if the spell doesn't work! Or something worse happens!" Zhara's mom instincts were kicking in.

Her twins were confused but watched curiously from a good distance away.

"I have training! I can do this! If not me who else? I'm not a child and you are not my mother! I can handle myself!" Tyra glared at Zhara before trying to get herself calm again to grab some magiblood from Cupcake, "...I know I can do it...I just...need to focus...I have to..."

Cupcake sighed, as he shifted his soul to his one hand, and he placed his other hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay, Tyra...and Zhara is understandable in her worry. I will draw the required magiblood from myself, I've...heheh, done this myself before."

He gently took the syringe, and smiled happily to her. "Miss Rebecca, would you draw magiblood from Wingdin please? I assume we only need a full syringe worth?"

Edge merely nodded, and he gingerly took the book from Tyra, going to the page of the reanimation spell. "Napsta, Zee...we know what we're doing. I've...done this before on Red. Actually... about four times...I still have a few vials of his magiblood, just in case..."

Bitter just stared at Edge, then she laid flat on the floor, laughing. "Oh...my gawd...well! We know it ain't some unused shit thank goodness!"

Edge chuckled softly, looking to Tyra. "And Tyra... I'll perform it on Bitter first...show you how it's done. But you'll have to do it for me, okay, Puddin?"

Wingdin looked to Rebecca as the wooden mannequin knelt down in front of her. "Okay, Mrs Brewer, I need you to bring out your soul, okay? I'm going to get a vial of magiblood from you."

Tyra looked at Cupcake and let him have the syringe. She was just determined to help instead of being helpless like she was when Edge left for Underfell the first time she met him.

Z still felt uncomfortable with the idea that they did do this before, but at least it wasn't unheard of territory.

Napstaton just let it happen, he trusted Edge and gently took Azure and Seline from Wingdin so Rebecca can do what she needed. "It's just a little, Mama Wing. Don't worry. I'm right here. Z is too."

At hearing her G'pa was going to show her how it's done, she only nodded, her expression unreadable. But she understood. "...Okay."

Soon enough, Cupcake had drawn out a complete vials worth of his magiblood, taking great care to avoid the blackened parts. It caused him to have to inject it in four different areas, but it was done.

Edge took the syringe, and he looked at the book, reading over the required spell, while the blood spun in the centrifuge.

Rebecca smiled sweetly, watching as Wingdin coaxed her soul out. "There we go... little burning...and it's in, Wing."

The nurse drew out the full syringe of the purple and green swirled magiblood. "Here you go, Dr. Gaster... though I personally am against what your doing here... I will not get in the way. My patients are Dr. and Mrs. Brewer. Not you or your wife. But if you need my assistance, I will help."

Edge merely nodded as he then added Wingdin's magiblood to the centrifuge. The whirring noise was soft, as Edge was mumbling to himself going over the incantation.

Only a few minutes had passed when the machine beeped. "A'right, Puddin I'll go over this with you. The incantation isn't different, and it'll probably cause you to feel wiped out afterwards."

After taking the teapot filled with Bitter's dust, he went over to an empty spot on the tiled floor. Taking off the lid, he then poured the dust onto the ground. Then he took a clean syringe and drew out the green magiblood part of Wingdin's sample, avoiding the purple.

Holding his hand over it, he closed his eyes as black tendrils seemed to be seen reaching towards the dust. With his other hand, he drizzled the green magiblood over the dust.

From dust to dust, from blood to blood, hear my call and answer. Come forth from your state of death, come forth and walk amongst us! The dust forms us, the blood sustains us, mix once more to the clay of life... The black tendrils started to sift and mix the blood into the dust, as sparks of color were seen around the edges of the pile.

Clay of life, bring back that which was lost to time. Show them as they were in the prime of their life! BRING THEM BEFORE ME!

A whirlwind started to form, and Bitter's ghostly form dissolved away, and soon enough, the ghostly teacup...was across the room and no longer ghostly anymore.

Caddy Brewer, otherwise known as Bitter Gaster, was alive again. And she was around the age of 30 it seemed, or 'the prime of her life'. She still had a scarred body, but it was before she'd lost her one eye. Blinking both eyes, she slowly sat up and gazed up at Edge.

"...what the fuck. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. And it was the fucking third time that's happened." Bitter gently placed a delicate glove over her soul, drawing it out.

It was whole, a soft reddish-green color, and beating strongly to her soulpulse.

"Woah...duuuude!" Napstaton was shocked at seeing Bitter brought back, and a lot younger too. "Mams! You look great!"

Zhara was surprised but glad nothing else seemed to happen. Maxie and Nikki didn't waste time in rushing over and hugging their G'ma. "This is so cool!" "You're not all ghostly anymore!"

Tyra had watched carefully, amazed when Bitter had come back. "So...how far can I get you down, G'pa? Is it possible to get you around the same as G'ma?" She did want to know where to stop just in case. Last thing she wanted was to disappoint him.

Bitter giggled happily, and she pressed her gloved hands against Maxie and Nikki's back sweetly. "Awww, hey youse two...it's gonna take a bit to get used to two eyes again though..."

She closed the previously broken eye, and blinked both eyes a bit curiously. "But damn...feeling a soulbeat ain't something that's happened in a long damn time..." Carefully she stood upright, and wavered on her feet feeling the weight of her mortal body once more. "Woo...there we go, easy...bahahaha! I'm alive again! You fuckin' bastard, you're amazing!"

Bitter nearly leapt into Edge's arms, and hugged him firmly, planting kisses all over his ghostly face. "Awww, damnit Gaster you are damn amazin babe..."

Edge laughed brightly at the showering of kisses from his wife. Hearing Tyra speaking, he smiled softly to her. "Yeah...it is. When you incant the spell, you imagine the number that you want them to be brought back to. I knew picking the age of 30 would work for her. She lost her eye at the age of 32. Which was about six years before she'd met Doc."

Bitter blushed and looked over to Cupcake. "I'm still sorry 'bout what happened when we first met up..."

Cupcake laughed happily, and shook his head. "Don't worry yourself, dear. That was years ago...I still like remembering how you just practically inhaled all that food that had appeared...I knew you hadn't eaten in so long after that occurred..." He hummed softly, a slight pink blush across his face.

Wingdin just held the twins as they slept, watching placidly in curiousity. She watched as Edge then set Bitter back onto her feet; and handed the dog urn to Tyra.

"You'll take over from this point. It cannot be me who even handles the dust or magiblood. You need to get a clean syringe, and draw out the blue magiblood from your Grandpa's centrifuged sample." He looked to Tyra, and smiled softly. "Just try your best. I believe in you; Puddin."

Maxie and Nikki giggled as they hugged bitter, and even more when she ran off to Edge. "This is so cool!" "G'pa's tuuuuurn!"

Tyra smiled slightly before remembering this was her shot. She never remembered much about her G'pa before she met him the first time when she was 6. Even then he was still pretty old. But...there was one image of him that she had in mind...one she remembered her mother showing her when he first started training her to be the next leader of the Headhunters. It could just...work...

Azure and Seline had fallen asleep a moment ago, two of them had passed their bedtime and we're completely exhausted. They'd see the surprise of their Fell grandparents coming back once they woke up.

Tyra took the urn and nodded, ready to do everything that was needed. She placed Cupcake's blue magiblood into the syringe, going over the incantation in her head, making sure she had everything right. Even after the machine beeped and she got the magiblood into the clean syringe, she was still going it over, preparing herself.

"Okay...here goes...just...focus...focus...focus..." She repeated the mantra to herself to keep her calm before taking the urn and and blood into another empty spot on the floor, drlizzling it over the ashes.

Her hands were out and her own black tendrils were starting to sprout and reach towards the dust, From dust to dust, from blood to blood, hear my call and answer. Come forth from your state of death, come forth and walk amongst us! The dust forms us, the blood sustains us, mix once more to the clay of life...

She had to imagine the age, and one best possible idea she was...was when...

Clay of life, bring back that which was lost to time. Show them as they were in the prime of their life! Bring them...BRING THEM TO WHEN THEIR REIGN WAS STRONGEST!

...Was when she saw him in the Headhunter books her mother gave her...a picture in it contained Edge when he first developed the Headhunters.

Her tendrils reacted over the dust, mixing and shifting similar to what Edge had done as she kept her focus. She could already feel a lot of energy leave her.

Another whirlwind, similar to when Bitter had been reanimated, started to form. Edge's ghostly form dissolved away as well, and he sat in the middle of the floor; blinking his eyes curiously. He was only around 25 years old then, thousands of his years having gone away; but not forgotten in the least bit. He even had both of his natural legs; it was when he was around 221 when he'd lost his leg in a horrible battle.

Standing up, he reached down with his robotic and natural hands; and pulled his pants legs upwards, and he chuckled softly. Looking to Tyra, he grinned happily, and then scooped her up into his arms. "Puddin...ya did it...oh...oh my gawd...I'm back...we're back..."

He felt stronger, and younger than ever before. Carrying Tyra in his robotic arm, he went over and scooped up Bitter easily into his natural arm and gave her a kiss. "I feel wonderful! Thank you Tyra...thank you so much...I knew you could do this. I...I had to wait till you had mastered that first book I'd given you."

Cupcake watched with an astonished expression across his face. "Do you have all of your memories, Edge?"

Edge nodded, and grinned happily. "I really do, Sweet-Tea...I 'member everythin' of my whole life. Considerin' I've got both of my natural legs, I'd say I'm around 25 now...gyeheheh, I'm at the point when I made The Headhunters at first. You saw the picture of myself, the Founder, didn't you, Puddin?"

Napstaton had to be put on mute after seeing the craziness he just witnessed, but that didn't stop him from hugging Z and Wingdin tight with the biggest, goofiest, and excited smile.

"Good to have you two back." Z chuckled as the twins were cheering along (quietly) with their dad.

Tyra looked...drained to say the least. She'd never used that much power before at one time, but she was glad she did. Her face was drained of color, eyes having dark circles around them, but she still managed a smile, even if it looked exhausting to do it, "Y-yeah...I...I...remember...M-Mama...sh-..showed...me...it...I did...it...I...d-did..." she passed out in Edge's hold, exhaustion won the battle on her as she slumped in his arm.

"Oh my goodness...is she okay!" Z gave Napstaton Harmony before rushing over to check up on Tyra to make sure she was alright. Other than her passing out from exhaustion, there was only one thing that left permanent damage on her...a single black stripe of her hair on her deep ruby hair that seemed to appear just a moment later.

Edge continued to cradle Tyra in his arm, and Bitter gently stepped down from Edge's arm; smiling to the sleeping bunbat. "She's a'right...she just overworked herself..."

Bitter smiled sweetly, and pressed a kiss to Tyra's forehead, running her fingers through the girls hair. "Yeah...we'll go'on and take the girls back home fer now." She went over and picked up the teapot and the dog urn, smiling gently to them before she tucked them away in her inventory. Then she went over to Napstaton and gave him a happy hug.

"Napstaton, thanks for letting us do this here." Bitter gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're a really good kid ya know that? And...I'm gonna push the old bastard, he's gonna go through those books and see if there's something we can do for Wingdin...get her mentally back and maybe even...get rid of the Void magic in Doc too. There's gotta be a way. And with Edge having been made younger, he's at his strongest now."

Edge went over to the blanket still on the floor, and he placed Tyra onto it gently. Then he went over to Wingdin, smiling sweetly to her. "Heya Wing..." He wondered if she would still know who he was.

Wingdin looked to Edge, and gently placed her hand onto his robotic one. She said nothing, but simply hugged him; resting her head onto his chest. He sighed, rubbing her back with his natural hand; taking care of the twins as they still slept in her arm.

"I'm gonna take the babies home, Wingdin. You stay with Caddy and your boy, okay?" He gently cradled her cheek in his hand; tears forming in his eyes. "I'll come back soon, okay? I promise ya."

Wingdin's gaze to Edge was somewhat unfocused, this whole day, unknown to Edge or Bitter was a rather rough one for her. She had gotten lost in the store somehow, and had cried when Nast had found her. She had clung to them, absolutely scared of something that she'd thought she'd seen. As her mind had slowly continued to degrade further, she thought she had seen some humans who were wanting to hurt her, complete with supposed torches. It was an hallucination from when she was younger unfortunately.

The elderly skeleton just nodded at what Edge had stated, and handed Seline and Azure to him. She watched as he went to the blanket and delicately placed them onto it, snuggling them against Tyra. Then she watched as he changed to his beastly dog form, and delicately took the corners of the blanket in his mouth.

Bitter blushed softly, as she patted Edge's side. "Thanks again, we're gonna take them home now. We love all of you, okay? Youse two, Maxie, Nikki; ya wanna give me and G'pa hugs and kisses 'fore we go?"

Napstaton happily took the hug, "Hey, no worries, ya know? Just glad you and Pops are back and doing alright."

"Our door is always open, feel free to visit us." Z placed a hand on Bitter before joining her husband. Harmony was stil sleeping soundly in her dad's free arm, suckling on her little wing.

Napstaton would release Bitter and head over to Wingdin, place a kiss on her head and nuzzle her, "Ready for bed, Mama Wing? It's pretty late now..."

Azure and Seline were still sound asleep, now snuggling up to their older cousin. Tyra was still completely knocked out, but if she knew she wouldn't have minded.

"Love you too!" "Totally!" Maxie and Nikki rushed over quick to give Bitter and Edge a hug and kiss each, "Come see us again later!"

Meanwhile in Edge's and Bitter's home, Shade was already there, helping feed Brandon after the little one woke up and started crying for food. Least he was doing well now and drinking happily from one of the bottles that was packed for him. "There we are...no tears needed. Let's hope wherever your grandparents went they'd come back soon." She muttered softly.

The fell triplets had gone into their shared room for the night, all of them dogpiled onto one another in their animal forms to keep themsleves warm and with company. Just the way they do whenever they were left alone. Despite being at each other's throats a lot, they did care for each other.

Wingdin looked to Napstaton, and she smiled, nodding. "Yes...yes time for bed I am thinking...any more music?" She mumbled softly. Cupcake came over, and gently took Wingdin's hand into his own, rubbing her palm softly.

"I'll play piano for you, love; if you want more music, okay?" Cupcake spoke softly, as he gently rubbed her back with his free glove. Rebecca was standing by the backdoor, ready to follow them to their little house for the night, silently helping as usual. Wingdin let herself be led to the door by Cupcake, and out to the little home only about three hundred feet away from the mansion.

Rebecca paused before she followed them, keeping an eye on the elderly couple as they went to the house. She looked to Napstaton and Zhara, smiling sweetly. "Good night, Napstaton, Zhara. Dr. Brewer has a doctor's appointment in the morning, around ten am. I'll take them both with me, so don't worry about them not joining for breakfast, okay?"

As Rebecca spoke to the others, Edge took this opportunity to leave after he'd scooped up Tyra and the twins in the blanket again outside the front door. He laid down as he'd changed to his dog form, and waited for Bitter to gently get up onto his back. Bitter lovingly petted his head, and she whistled softly; watching as he headed back home with the precious bundle in the blanket.

In Edge and Bitter's home however, as the Fell triplets were sleeping, so were the Swap triplets, sprawled out on top of each other as they slumbered. They were all deep asleep, as their room was slightly colder than normal; just the way they all loved it to be. Jen in particular was snoring with her mouth a bit open, and Junior had his mouth completely open, snoring loudly. Arial was curled up next to them both, her tail curled around her waist slightly.

The trip back home was quiet for Bitter and Edge; and as they came up to the house, Edge walked around to the back patio door; while Bitter unlocked it and let him in silently. Soon the soft plodding of dog paws could be heard, followed by slight tapping from Bitter's heeled shoes against the tiled floor in the kitchen.

Edge came into the living room, and he delicately laid the blanket down that had Tyra and the twins inside onto the floor. He nudged the blanket so they stayed partially covered and his red and yellow eyes gazed to Shade; a slight smile across his muzzle. Even in his dog form, his young age could be seen as he appeared not only completely whole, but also quite strong too. "Thanks Shade, for coming over like this on such short notice."

Napstaton nodded and waved at them, "Yeah, good night. Sounds good. Just call me when you guys get home."

He took his family back so they can go sleep too. The twins had given a quick flyby kiss and hug to Wingdin and Cupcake before they flew off to their own rooms.

Tyra and the twins were sleeping soundly, even when they moved back to the house.

Shade noticed they had come back, but something was...different. "...Hello. It was fine...Nast was willing to watch our twins. What happened?" She headed over to check on the twins and Tyra. Seeing nothing wrong with them, she checked on Edge and bitter, "Both of you are different...and...I can sense your souls now. What...what happened...?"

Edge changed back to his normal form, and he grinned brightly to Shade. "I got my old books back, Myra. Found my reanimation spell, and thankfully with a bit of help, I was able to have ourselves reanimated back to the living plane."

"I'm back to my young age of twenty-five. And Bitter here, is back to being thirty once again. I must thank you, sweetheart, for saving my dust in my pretty little dog urn from back then." He nearly purred as he gave her a loving hug. "Everythin's back to how it should be, I think."

Edge then went to the kitchen and into the fridge, looking around a bit for something to drink. Finding a bottle of water, he opened it up, and easily drained it. Bitter leaned against the wall easily, a sweet smile across her face; as her reddened eyes gazed over Shade. "It's amusin' to think I'm now younger then you, Shade. But...eh, I'm still an old lady at heart to be honest."

Shade blinked but hugged back, "Well...long as you take care of yourselves. It's good to have you back. And I'm glad to have done that."

She got up to get ready to go home, but did allow Tyra to stay and sleep in their home. She rolled her eyes with a smile at Bitter's comment, "Just partially. Will take some getting used to, no doubt. But better you this way than seeing you broken about or Edge lugging an oxygen tank around. All I ask is that you two don't cause...too much trouble. Good night."

Shade smiled and headed off to go back home, promising to come back for Tyra in the morning to get her to school.

Edge gently looped his arms around Bitter and he went over to his recliner, settling into it easily. He sighed happily, as Bitter easily cuddled to his strong and suprisingly muscular chest. Bitter gently rubbed his cheek lovingly, and she pressed kisses to his face. "Yanno, maybe it's how young we are now...or maybe it's cuz of my two eyes...but you are one handsome, lovin' bastard, Wing Ding..."

The scientist gently trailed his natural fingers along the rim of her coffee cup head, trailing down to her handle sweetly. "And you are the most gorgeous woman I've met, Caddy...I love you so damn much."

Soon enough after a quiet make out session in his recliner, where they even went so far as to share souls with each other; something they'd not been able to do in many years in fact; they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Morning would come soon enough. The Fell triplets would be waking up as Marrie and Sansy had come back for their kids. Marrie would knock on the door, she was all dressed up in her nursing outfit to head off to work once they got the kids.

Tyra was still knocked out, her eyes didn't have hve too bad of the dark circles anymore but they were still there. The twins were already awake and up, Azure had chosen to explore about while Seline was putting on the tv for cartoons.

Julia was the first one up as she stretched out of her sibling pile, followed by Crimes and lastly Jackson who was still muttering for 5 more minutes of sleep. That would get knocked out quick when Crimes smacked his face with their tail.

Bitter yawned, hearing the knock at the door and she got out from Edge's lap; heading to the door. "Jus' a minute!" She glanced towards the clock and saw what time it was. "Oh shit...the kids..."

As she opened the door, she smiled to Marrie sweetly, and laughed softly. "Didn't expect ya here this early, Marrie. But uh, lemme go wake the trips. Um...Brandon slept really well, and oh there's the girls. Heh, youse two already know how ta work that remote, don'cha?"

Edge had gotten up when Bitter had, and he went down the hallway, knocking on the Swap triplets bedroom door. "C'mon youse three, get up, yer Ma's here for ya."

Jen yawned as she got up, Junior following soon after. He let out a tired growl, and stretched as his tail rattled slightly. Arial turned over onto her back and she frowned, letting out a mew of protest. Jen tapped Arial lightly, and then tweaked her sibling's bony cat ear playfully. "Come on, Ari; time to get up. We got school to go to...unfortunately."

Junior then left the bedroom, and he stretched his arms over his head again, sighing. "...I THOUGHT WE HAD TOLD MOM THAT WE'D RIDE THE NUMBER 13 BUS...OH HI G'PA!"

He started to head down the hallway, when he looked up and stared at Edge for a moment. Edge smiled sweetly back and chuckled. "Mornin' sunshine. Did'ja sleep well?"

Arial came out from the bedroom next, and her sights were drawn up to their 6'8" tall grandfather. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a sharp yowl of surprise. "Grandpapi...y-you...you're...you're alive? How? Why? Who?"

Marrie was surprised to see Bitter the way she was... "Oh...oh my gosh...Bitter! You're...alive! And you look really great! You have both your eyes!" She headed over and hugged her G'ma happily.

Crimes, Jackson, and Julia had gotten ready pretty quick, all of them were used to a lax routine but the earlier they got done, the faster the day would go by. Plus, they were still groggy from the morning, so they were easier to handle as they went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

The twins had noticed their mama and rushed over, giggling happily and hugging their mama. And at that moment, Brandon started crying, wanting to get fed. "Looks like I came at a good time!" Marrie giggled back and tried hugging her babies.

Bitter returned the hug, and patted Marrie's back. "Aww...thank you sweetie! It's a long ass story, but I can tell ya later. I know the boys are gonna want ta hear all of this."

Edge watched as his other set of triplet grandchildren just groggily wandered past him and he shook his head. Looking back to Arial though, he gently plucked her up into his arms, and hugged her softly. "Well...let's see Arial...the how is from an old spell of mine...and why, is because I had trouble snuggling you kids as a ghost! And the who, was your cousin Tyra. She made it possible."

Junior heard his baby brother crying and he ran to the kitchen, getting the last bottle of milk for him and he came back to Marrie; stars in his eyes. "MAMA! G'PA'S FULLY ALIVE! HE'S NOT A GHOST!"

He looked over to Bitter, and he gasped loudly. "OH MY GOODNESS! SO'S G'MA!"

Going over to Bitter, Junior snuggled happily against her; and he seemed over the moon happy at this new situation. Jen went to the kitchen and saw that the Fell triplets had pulled out the seafood salad and were going to town on it.

"Hey! What the heck...whatever." She went into the cabinet and found a box of granola bars, getting a few for herself and her siblings; then she went into the living room.

Although she didn't want to get her grandparents into trouble, they had forgotten to feed herself and her siblings the night before. The only one who ate was Brandon and possibly her twin sisters it seemed.

Marrie nodded with a smile, "Of course! Oh Sansy will be so excited! But for now, i need to get everyone to school and daycare."

Marrie headed inside with the twins to go collect Brandon and the triplets, the twins toddled behind her. "Jen! Arial! Junior! I'm here! You guys ready? I wanted to pick you guys up since I don't have to be at work until later!"

The Fell Triplets were still eating up the seafood salad. They really didn't know what to eat for breakfast and with them being groggy still, they just pulled whatever was in the fridge and started eating.

MTT's car would pull up near the house. Rockwell in the backseat along with Ebrima. The robot headed over with a small smile, ready to pick up the triplets for school since Mars was still recovering from having the baby last night.

Bitter giggled softly, and she went to go to the kitchen, until she heard the car pulling up. "Huh... thought the brats were riding the bus..."

She went outside and waved to MTT as he came to the house. "Heya Metta. How's Papy doin, I know last night was...fuck, something else... I'll call the kids fer ya."

"Crimes, Jules, Jackie! Get yer butts up and movin! Your Uncle Mettaton is here ta get ya for school!" She yelled loudly into the house.

Edge scowled and rolled his eyes at his wife's screeching. "Fuck Bitty, you're gonna break a window, babe. It's like, 6 am, let the kids choke down some food at least..."

He went to their bedroom and got dressed for the day. It felt so good to wear real clothing again. A red and black striped thin sweater, a pair of black jeans, and his absolute favorite military boots.

Pulling out his old, well loved leather jacket, he slipped in a little case of his cigars, and he felt the pockets curiously. There was a small book inside, with his personal notes and spells. Looking through them, he saw the spell that he'd used to originally merge with his third blaster, Opeth.

Shaking his head, he slipped the book back into his jacket. Then he pulled out an extra cigar from his wooden humidor, and lit it. Heading out from the bedroom, he saw that Marrie was getting ready to go.

"Heya kitten, feels like just yesterday I was giving you snuggles after you fell in the water huh?" He spoke softly, looking to his daughter-in-law happily.

"Hello Bitter...oh! You're not a ghost anymore! Did...Edge do something? Papy's fine...he's taking a well deserved rest day at home. I'm just here to take the triplets, I'm going towards the school anyway with Rockwell so I thought I could grab them as well. All sorts of surprises this morning, Mars called and asked me since she delivered the baby early." MTT informed before giving her a nervous hug.

Marrie had gotten Brandon in her arms and was calming him down with a bottle of milk when Edge had came down, "Papi! You too?! You look so young!" She immediately pulled him into a hug and laughed, "That was such a long time ago!"

The fell triplets would end up moving out once they ate, "God...can you yell any louder...?" Jackson grumbled tiredly before heading out the door with his siblings

"Bye G'ma...thanks for keeping us..." Julia waved tiredly, not even noticing her and Edge were alive and well again.

Bitter returned the hug to MTT and nodded. "Oh fuck she had the baby early? Hope she's alright...after everyone gets the fuck out of the house, me and Edge'll head over and check up on them. Ooh... I hope Red's okay..."

Edge returned the hug, pressing a kiss to Marrie's head. "Gyeheheh, yeah, yeah...we uh, found a spell in my old books, and it was able to do all of this for us. I'm gonna try to find something that'll help Wingdin and Doc too."

Bitter watched as the Fell triplets left and she frowned at Jackson's retort. "Fuckin kid...least you're nice to your old G'ma, Jules. You three have a good day at school, don't hurt no one less they deserve it, cubs!"

Junior went and hugged Edge as well, happy his G'pa was okay. Arial and Jen were hugging Bitter just elated about their G'ma's great health.

Jen looked over to Marrie and she chuckled. "G'ma's younger then you, Mom! That's crazy!"

Over in another part of town, Rebecca had an incredibly hard night. Wingdin had woken up screaming, and since nearly three am, would not calm down.

She claimed she saw the humans attacking them all, and she didn't feel safe in her home. She felt that Napsta and the rest of her family weren't safe either.

So far in the three hours that had passed, Rebecca had to keep Wingdin from leaving the little house fifteen different times, clean up spilled food, stop her from trying to accidently burn her hand while cooking, and finally, clean up the mess that had just occurred.

Wingdin had broken the glass window by the front door, and at the moment Rebecca was bandaging the old woman's nicked and slightly chipped hand.

Cupcake just stayed in the bed, exhausted after trying to help and then wondering how the doctor's appointment would even work. It wasn't for him, but rather for Wingdin...they couldn't say it was for her however.

She'd have reacted worse then she already had during the night most likely. As his thoughts began to drift he listened to Wingdin and Rebecca.

"Okay Wing... let's try to get you back in bed, yeah?"

"No... No bed. I'm not tired. I want to cook."

"You just got hurt, and it's only 6 am... It's too early to cook."

"I-I would be up earlier. 6 is late..."

"6 am is not late, and...and Caddy misses you, why don't we go back to be-no. No! We are not cooking now. And we are not leaving the house either!"

By that point Wingdin had started crying again, as Rebecca gingerly led her back to the bedroom. As the old woman kept crying, Rebecca looked to Cupcake with an almost pleading and worried expression.

"Do you need me to go get Napstaton, Rebecca?" Cupcake quietly asked, as he held Wingdin's hand delicately. The tired mannequin nurse shook her head and chuckled in disbelief.

"No, Dr. Brewer, it'll be okay. But thank you for helping earlier. We might have to reschedule your doctor's appointment though..." She gazed at Wingdin to gauge her reaction.

Cupcake just nodded, as he guided Wingdin to lay down with him. Rebecca took this opportunity to head inside the main house. No matter what occurred, Napstaton had told her that he wanted to know when Wingdin had acted out.

She hated when it was a bad night. It usually turned into a bad day too.

"She sounded alright from when she called. But does not hurt to check." MTT thought of visiting them too after he dropped the kids off at school.

Crimes let out a loud yawn, "give us a break...we had a rough night..."

"We'll be good G'ma...yeah..." Jackson muttered before getting in the car, slumping over on the seat. About 5 seconds later, it seemed like an alarm bell went off in their heads as they spring up and looked over at Bitter and where Edge was, "MOM HAD THE BABY ALREADY!? WHY ARE YOU TWO ALIVE AGAIN!?" Well...least they were awake!

Marrie giggled and patted at Jen's head, "I'm not that old! But it is a miracle. I can say that much!"

Meanwhile in his own home, Napstaton was still sound asleep. Guy wouldn't be awake for at least another hour or so. Despite the fact that he was fully charged, guy tended to fall asleep for a lot longer, most likely still remnants from the DJ lifestyle. Least it was better than before, not waking up at 12 or 1 in the afternoon.

Z however was up and starting her day, first by taking care of little Harmony who was already starting to wail for food. "Good morning to you too, Harri." She let out a small chuckle before bringing her in to start feeding. From, there it was the usual, get the twins up for school, help set up breakfast, get the kids sent off to school and wake up her husband so he's not late for work.

Bitter grinned softly as she watched the kids from the porch. "We'll tell ya later cubs! Don't need your butts being late to school, yeah?"

Edge chuckled as he watched the Swap trips slowly heading to the van. "Mhm, Mars popped the kid out last night apparently... gawd, I'm so damn proud of them..."

Jen giggled happily, and went over to Edge, giving him a pleased hug. "Hehe, okay Mom. See you G'pa!"

Then her and her siblings went to the van so Marrie could take them to school and their sisters and baby brother to daycare. Sansy still worked nearly five days a week as a security guard for the local mall, having gotten the job after Brandon was healthy enough to start attending daycare as well.

Rebecca quietly came into the main house and she smiled seeing Zhara. "Oh, good morning... I'm sorry to come in so early, but, well...you and Napstaton had told me that if something happens with your parents you'd want to know..."

She sighed, and helped herself to an energy drink she kept in the fridge in the main house. "I love your parents, but after last night... I think I'd need a drink if I wasn't on the clock. We had a very bad night last night..."

The Fell triplets only looked at each other in shock as Rockwell waved from his seat. Ebrima did the same, "we'll see ya later, g'ma."

MTT gave a wave goodbye before heading back to his car and driving off to get the kids to school.

Marrie gave Edge and Bitter a hug as well before leaving, "Bye you two! Thank you again for watching them all!"

She looked back over at her kids and smiled, "Anyone want a McDolan's breakfast before school?" She figured the kids hadn't eaten a proper breakfast yet, so it wouldn't hurt.

Zhara was just getting things ready for breakfast when she saw Rebecca came in, "Morning. Don't apologize, we did say to come in, in case of anything. What happened?"

She got really concerned, wondering how much damage was done and what she was going to need to do to help those two now.

Bitter returned the hug to Marrie, as well as Edge, they both settled onto the porch swing, watching their grandchildren heading off to school happily.

Junior grinned happily, nodding brightly. "YES PLEASE!"

Arial twisted her braids, and sighed after getting buckled into the seat. "The other triplets ate G'ma's salad she'd made for us, and...um..."

Jen stared at her sister, her eyelights narrowed, as if daring her to speak. Junior just hugged Arial, and looked to his Mom.

"Yes Mama please, we'd like something from McDolan's!" Junior answered, as he managed to keep his sister from speaking up. Neither he, nor Jen wanted to get their grandparents in trouble for forgetting to feed them once.

Rebecca took another swig of the energy drink and she sighed. "Okay...well it started at 3 am. This is the second time this month we've had a screaming nightmare. And I'm convinced it's triggered when she goes to the market, being around humans...she maybe can't do that anymore..."

The wooden nurse ran her hands over her solid orange hair and sighed gripping it softly. The can of energy drink stayed in midair where she'd let go of it. "Then after that it was the usual... trying to leave the house, she was determined that you and Napstaton were in danger!"

"And she tried cooking. At 4:45 am. Bacon no less, thinking she was making breakfast for her family. She also tried to make cinnamon buns. And after I told her for probably the twentieth time she didn't need to leave the house..." Rebecca's blue eyes gazed to Zhara and she sighed again.

"She smashed her hand through the front window, in an attempt to leave. Thankfully...she didn't really hurt herself too bad. Just a few nicks in her hand bones, nothing really else... right now she's laying down with Caddy. I'm not sure if she's going to be able to handle the doctor's visit today, Zhara..."

Marrie smiled and drove off to the nearest McDolan's to get them something. It was rather early and she didn't think there was much time to eat. Not that she'd ever think Bitter and Edge would forget to feed them, and to her knowledge they didn't.

Zhara sighed and shook her head, "Goodness...this again. Nast did warn me she had gotten lost in the store and the humans there did spook her. Makes sense it still stayed with her this morning."

"I'll call someone in to fix the window. I'm glad she's not too hurt. Don't worry too much about the doctor's visit. I'll call and ask to reschedule. Just do what you need to do, Rebecca. Luckily I'm here all day today."

A few minutes later, the twins had flown down to go and get breakfast. "Morning Mom! Hi Nurse Rebecca!" "Hi Mama! Hi Rebecca! Good morning!"

"Morning you two, come on and sit down in the dining room, breakfast will be out in a second, okay?" Zhara kissed her kids' heads and let them rush off again.

Arial looked to her brother and sibling, and she sighed. Jen smiled softly and sighed. She had her baseball game that afternoon, and Coach said that she'd be able to get a ride home from the game.

"Mama? You remember it's my baseball game today right? I know you and Dad are working late, but uh, Coach said that he'll get Riley to drive me home!" Jen piped up, smiling to Marrie as she looked over the seat for the moment to her twin sisters.

Rebecca smiled softly, and she took the energy drink with her as she started to head back out to the little house. Seeing the twins, she grinned to them nodding. "Hey you two! Have a good day in school, alright?"

She watched as the twins went rushing off to the dining room. Heading out to the little house again, she went and checked on Cupcake and Wingdin. They were both sound asleep again, and she smiled.

Going to the laundry room she started on the few things she had to do, and got their medications ready for the day, then she began working on breakfast for them both.

Rebecca Mobley worked hard each and every day, and she actually appreciated being able to help the Royal Scientist and his wife.

"I remember, Jen sweetie. I'm really sorry that I can't make it. But know that your dad and I are always rooting for you!" Marrie smiled as she got close to the drive thru area. "Just call me once you get home okay? Kryssie said she'd be there to watch you play! I asked her if she could record everything so your dad and I can watch later."

The twins were giggling and playing with each other in their seats. Seeing Jen, Azure reached out for her sibling's hand, always happy to have them around her. Seline smiled softly at her big sibling but went back to relaxing in her car seat.

Brandon had ended up falling back asleep, suckling on his little tail. Baby liked to sleep a lot.

"We will!" "See ya!" The twins waved off as they went to the dining room to eat. Zhara heaed off to start making breakfast for the family. She liked trying to do this once in a while to provide for the family since she was practically a stay-at-home mom now. Being retired and working from home for Napstaton's business usually took her time.

But she always made room to watch over her family and do things for them, even if they did have help. She hated being useless.

Back at Bitter's and Edge's place, Tyra was still asleep. She hadn't stirred at all, even when the kids had gone off to school and all the noise that happened. She was...out cold and unresponsive. Still breathing and alive but unresponsive.

Nast would be the one to knock on the former elderly Fell couple's home to get her since Shade had volunteered to take their twins to school. They had heard what had happened to the two from her but had never seen it for themselves.

Jen laughed happily and smiled. "It's okay Mama! I really was just reminding you! Because no matter how tired you and Dad are, were gonna watch the game, hehe!"

Seeing that Azure was reaching for her, she pressed a soft kiss to her sister's head and held her hand happily. "You want your sibling to hit all the home runs, don't you Azzy? I'm going to be the bestest in my team!"

Arial rolled her eyelights as she played with her hair, twisting the braids into a dancer's bun between her bony ears. "Here I thought you already were?"

Junior laughed, then he leaned forward in the seat. "OOOH! MCDOLAN'S HAS THE CHICKEN MAPLE BISCUIT ON SALE! CAN I HAVE TWO?"

At Bitter and Edge's house, Bitter had knelt by Tyra, gently stroking her hair lovingly.

"Edge...is it okay that she's still sleeping?" Bitter asked quietly, looking down at her granddaughter worriedly. "And this black streak, it's new..."

He sat on the edge of the chair, looking to the bunbat worriedly, and he sighed. "I'm not sure...even Shade and Verri don't have these streaks of black...then again... they've never done the reanimation spell..."

Hearing the knock at the door, he went and answered it, smiling softly. "Heya Nast. Been a little bit since I've seen you. How was it taking Wingdin to the market yesterday?"

Azure giggled and purred as she held onto her big sibling's hand, she looked up to her a lot.

"You three do a lot and are really great! Your dad and I are so proud of you guys. I know you'll be the best in whatever you do." Marrie smiled geuinely at her kids from the rearview mirror before pulling in at the drive-thru.

"Two chicken maple biscuits, okay. Jen? Ari? What do you two want? And does everyone want hashbrowns and orange juice?" She looked at the menu herself, thinking about getting an iced coffee for herself and maybe a little parfait for Bellandonna and Eddie when she saw them at work.

Tyra still laid unresponsive, her breathing soft and rhythmic indicating she was at least not under stress and alive. But there was no reaction, no flicks of her ear or wings like she usually would do when people messed with her hair or when she slept. Almost looked like Snow White if you got rid of the dwarves and turned her into a bunbat hybrid monster.

Nast waved over at Edge, "It was...something. She got lost and almost lost it at some humans that were there. But once she found me, she wouldn't let go. Was a hell of a time...but we managed." They didn't like so much physical contact unless it came from Shade, and being mistaken for his Swap counter wasn't the greatest for their own peace of mind. But they bore it for the sake that the woman was losing her marbles. Better than the alternative that they could do to her.

"But we're good. Shade's got the twins going to school. I came to get Tyra and get her going too. Everything alright with the full house? Shade told me you guys disappeared and I can see why. Good to have you guys back." Nast was impressed slightly to see them back and young again, but they'd never show it.

Jen made a few silly faces at her baby sister, puffing her cheeks out much like her Dad could do, and she blew a raspberry at Azzy giggling. "Oooh, um, they've got burritos or tacos right? Could I have one or two of those Mom? OH! And maybe um...something big and carby; I've got that game today! And hashbrowns and OJ sounds awesome!"

Arial thought for a moment, and she yawned. "I dunno what I want Mama...um, I guess a chicken biscuit like Junior? I'm not really that hungry...are you gonna get anything for Tatti Eddie and Aunt Bella? Oh, how's she doing? How's little Raizy?"

Bitter gazed intently at Tyra, getting worried. "Puddin... c'mon kid wake up baby... Edge... Edge uh..." She gazed up to her husband, starting to get worried now.

Edge nodded to what Nast was talking about, and he chuckled softly at the full house. "Ah, we're doing pretty good too...and fuck yes, it is so good to be back whole again!"

Hearing Bitter calling for him he came inside, and looked to Tyra. Sighing, he knelt down beside her; trailing his hand over her ruby red hair, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Come on Puddin...wake up...G'pa wants you to be okay and awake...you've done so much for me and your G'ma...

Azzy laughed along with Seline once she caught wind of what her sibling was doing. "J-Jen Jen!" Seline mewed as Azure kept giving mewing giggles.

"Alright! Two breakfast burritos, and another chicken biscuit." Marrie smiled before pulling up to the speaker to order up everything, including mini breakfasts for Azure and Seline.

Hearing Arial ask about Eddie, Bella and Raize, after she pulled from the speaker to get to the next window, she only managed a small smile, "They're doing okay. Your Aunt Bella has a little longer to go before she can be released from the hospital. Baby Raizy is doing a lot better now and your Tatti Eddie's helping as best as he can. I'm making sure they're all being taken care of, don't worry."

She always made a point to go see them at least once during her shifts at the hospital and get them anything they needed. They were like family afterall.

Nast followed, not liking how Bitter sounded inside. Seeing Tyra on the ground got their usual scowling expression to a look of severe worry, "Ty! Tyra! Shit, what happened to you?!" They leaned over her to check on her.

Even with his kiss, she didn't stir. No twitches, no squeaks, or even a crinkle of her brow or nose. She was absolutely out cold.

Nast tried shaking her shoulders, wondering if that was going to help, "Come on, Tyra. You gotta wake up...we're heading out! Let's go...your mom's waiting on ya! Come on, kid...come on!"

Still...nothing...

Jen grinned to her sisters, and continued to make cute faces to them both. "You two gunna be good at daycare yeah? I'll make sure to crack a home run for both of you at the game!"

Arial had drawn her legs up into the seat, gingerly using the back of the seat to do some stretching exercises. "Thank you Mama. And that's wonderful to hear about Aunt Bella! I still think Raizy is just such a cute little skelepuppy!" She grew quiet for a few moments, and sighed. "I miss Uncle Moshem...It's...kinda nice to see Uncle Comic's Moshem, but it's...n-not the same."

Junior just nodded softly, as he played with his backpack in the backseat. Then he leaned against the door, looking to the buildings around McDolan's.

Edge frowned deeply, watching as Nast began to shake her. "Shit...come on Puddin! Fuck...fuck it was too much for her...Zhara was right!" He put his head in his hands, and growled worriedly.

"Maybe...she just needs to rest, Nast." He cradled her in his hands, having picked her up gently; and he sighed, nuzzling her. Through his hands, he rubbed the back of her head, taking the excess black magic that had pooled within her as he mumbled softly while nuzzling her cheek. The whole process only took a few moments, and he looked up to Nast.

"Take her home. She'll be fine. Me and Bitty got things we need to do today, if something changes, just give us a call; yeah?" Edge grumbled softly to the robot, as he held Tyra out to them.

Bitter stayed knelt on the floor, holding her gloves close to her chest in worry as she just watched silently. Even she could feel this...strength...coming off of Edge, one she'd never felt before, even when she was around her mid-30's and he was in his late 900s. She realized that Edge was possibly stronger than she'd ever known him to be. It started to worry her just what he was capable of now.

"Yeah! Good! Good!" Azure laughed as Seline gave a soft nod at Jen. "Good...good luck."

Marrie sighed at hearing about Moshem, "...I know...I miss him too. But...least we know he's not hurting and he'll be watching over us. Just like Uncle Jonathan, Uncle James, and Untie Leslie are now. We just have to take care of each other here now."

She payed for the food in the next window and grabbed all the food, handing it off to all her kids so they could start eating a she drove them to school. She knew all this was hard...she'd been there.

Tyra stayed still as she was carried and nuzzled by Edge. Nast looked really worried, ready to call Shade and ask her to get there.

Once Edge had given them Tyra and her magic was taken, she managed a strained weak groan, at least now she was starting to stir. "Holy shit..kid! Come on...come on batty girl...speak to me! It's me, Zaza...come on..." They begged and held her close.

Her eyes opened for a small second, looking absolutely dazed before passing out again. Removing some of the magic seemed to work as she was doing her normal twitches again. Nast didn't waste time to rush off with her back home, not wanting her to stick around more than she needed to be.

Arial started to nibble at the chicken biscuit she was handed, while Jen began to tear happily at her burritos. Junior had already scarfed down one chicken biscuit, and pulled out his sheet music for band class, gazing over it, while he chomped away at the other one.

Edge watched as Nast whisked Tyra away, and he growled to himself; shaking his head. He had walked over to the front window, watching as Nast then took Tyra back, flying with her in their arms.

Bitter stayed on the floor for a moment or two, staying silent. Getting to her feet cautiously, she picked up the blanket and wondered what this feeling deep in her soul was. She didn't recognize it, but it still seemed familiar. After she placed the blanket back onto the recliner, she started to step towards him and she paused when she heard just how silent he seemed to be.

"Edge? Babe, ya okay?" Bitter quietly asked him, taking another step towards him. The feeling deep in her soul was of someone who was much, much stronger than she was, and that they commanded respect. It was a survival instinct of those who grew up in Underfell, in a way to be able to protect themselves from potential harm. Even if it was her own husband of nearly sixty years.

Marrie would soon send them off to school and wave them goodbye, promising that Vera would be getting them all later this time.

Just at that moment, Napstaton's limo had pulled in and let the twins out for their own day at school. They waved at the driver before heading off, only for Maxie to stop and point at the triplets before the two rushed over. "Hey! Dudes!" "What's up my dudes!?"

Nast would get home and Tyra into her room. Shade had just gotten back after dropping off the kids, only to see Nast run over to her and drag her back to their daughter's room. "Nast! Blooky honey! What are you doi-...?!"

"Just come here! Fucking...Doc did something to Tyra! Please! Just...help her!" Nast didn't waste time to keep taking her, only now Shade wasn't letting herself be dragged and ran along with them.

She took a look at her daughter, Tyra was struggling to keep herself awake until Shade worked on her. Soon she didn't struggle anymore and kept awake for a lot longer, "...M-Mama...?"

"Shh...it's alright, baby...it's alright...just rest...I'll call your school today to keep you out. You need your rest...that spell took too much from you...didn't it...?" Shade sighed before tucking her teen in bed. Tyra only managed a tired nod before falling back asleep. This time, she responded with her usual twitching ears and relaxed outspread wings when she cuddled into bed.

"...I'll be back...watch her..." Shade sighed and headed out. Nast only nodded and stayed with Tyra. Shade first threw in a call to Verri, a warning to keep herself and her family safe in the coming times that Edge had been brought back to life. No info was to go out on that to Underfell...at least not yet.

Not without making sure no harm was going to come to her best friend... Shade had a lot of respect and love for Edge...but to hurt her friends or family...she would do what she had to.

Arial was the only one still eating, as she was only halfway finished with her biscuit, and she neatly folded it up, placing it into her lunchbag. "Hey Maxie, Nikki...um, we're okay I guess?"

Junior grinned happily, as he was still finishing the orange juice. "Last night was absolutely NUTS! But G'pa and G'ma are back, and they're FULLY ALIVE!"

Jen snickered, pulling her baseball cap off and tucking it in her backpack. "Hehehe, and G'ma's younger then our parents are! Sooo, are you two gonna come watch me play today? I'm gonna be hitting allll the home runs and pop flys~"

Edge turned from the window, and he chuckled softly. "Yeah, darlin...I'm fine...just got a few ideas swirlin' around the old noggin yanno? Gyeheheh, why don't we go and see Red and Mars, huh? Maybe we got some old baby crap laying in that 'gift closet' of yours, bring 'em a nice gift."

Bitter smiled a bit more brightly, and she gave Edge a sweet kiss; before she went off to their bedroom. In a part of their closet was a couple of large cardboard boxes with small gifts either for children or infants, to be easily wrapped up or bagged in a pinch for a last-minute gift.

With Bitter distracted, Edge went out to the garage, and started gathering up what he still had, which he quickly found was next to nothing. He'd given Tyra all of his old spellbooks, how could he have been so blind...then he remembered the safe. Heading over to it, he tried to open it again, and he crouched in front of it, glaring. How did he use to open the damn thing before?

Then he remembered. Asriel's birthday. He'd actually managed to become friends with the young boy and the original human, Chara; when they had fallen down. Although Asriel was rather rude, as most Fell children were, he still was a kind, if not misguided young man. Crimes, the little impish child, reminded him a lot of the young prince.

The children died. Asgore started to go insane. Then hell broke further once it was found they couldn't escape their mountainous prison and everyone looked to him, their Royal Scientist for an answer. He knew to give them one. Even...if it ended up not working out that way. Maybe though...he could change things. Make them better. Give those that were unredeemable another chance.

As he had opened the safe, placing his hand on the ancient tome; the thoughts were dancing through his head like wildfire by then.

He could break Fell's barrier. Give the dismayed monsters two choices then! Those that were approved, come topside to Swap...those that weren't? Could have their fun in Fell, murdering and torturing to their soul's content. Finally Verri could actually enjoy living in Swap with the rest of her family! It all made perfect sense to him then!

His thoughts were interrupted by Bitter as she stood by the garage door, looking at him. "What are you doing, Gaster? Weren't we goin' to Red's house?" She asked quietly.

Edge slipped the book in his jacket, sight unseen by his wife thankfully. Seeing a large favored lighter of his, he grinned and then stood up. "Heh, just uh...lookin' fer something out here. Found it, babe! Let's get going, yeh?"

The twins nodded, "We know!" "We saw!" "G'Pa and G'ma were ressurected in our house! It was crazy!" They giggled together.

"But yeah! We'll be there!" Nikki assured with a playful smile. "We wouldn't miss it for the world! We promise!" Maxie chuckled as he fixed up his own beanie.

The bell would ring, calling all the kids to be inside the school to get ready for class.

Shade had gotten to the house and started to knock on the door. She didn't want to wait on this any longer. Last she wanted was for Fell to be raged in a civil war, especially by those in Fell who held a grudge against Verri for denying them access to the Swap Surface or those who had more loyalties to him than to herself or their Queen.

Edge had closed the doorway to the garage, as Bitter was getting a more clean dress on; when Edge had informed her she'd managed to spill coffee on her spring green dress. As he waited for her to be done, he heard the knocking at the door, and rose an eyebrow glancing to the clock on the wall. It was barely eight am by then.

Opening the door, he blinked a bit, gazing down at Shade. "What'cha doin' here so early? I hope Tyra's alright now...last night was kind rough for her." He spoke softly, making sure he kept an easy going position with her, gauging her own actions and reactions easily.

"She's fine now...barely starting to wake up, but she's in no condition for school or to be moving. My guess is she overdone herself in using her magic." Shade sighed before looking up and down Edge.

Like she was sizing him up just in case...

"I'm more concerned with other things...now that you're back and in better physical form...because as much as I love to see you back and doing well...there are potential problems. And...after so many years of being able to trust in family...I do not want to lose it with you..." She didn't call him Papa or any other soft name she usually did. She was being serious, and if she was being honest with herself...scared.

"Problems?" Edge chuckled, shaking his head slightly; as he took a step backwards turning slightly to the side. "Aw, Shade...but ain't I family too? Why would ya think any different of me?"

His smile dropped, and he reached into his jacket, getting a cigar out. As he lit the cigar, he inhaled slowly, and let it stream out from his nose with a soft sigh. "Because whatever you're thinkin' you're either completely wrong, or you are right on the money, honey. Now...I got one question for you, my daughter."

His voice had a tinge of a warm, familiar growl behind it as he spoke. "Who am I to you?"

Shade sighed and closing her eyes "...I thought of you better than my own father...a person I've grown to love and understand...a man who's given me more than a chance...and the respected teacher you've been to my mother..."

When she looked back up at him, her eyes had a look of...pain...and sadness, "...I want to keep thinking that...but I know as you are now...you are the Founder of the Headhunters...a strong and capable monster that can bend monsters to your will be it physically or by magic...All I ask is that you don't do something that could hurt everyone...most of all your family...our family...we've worked so hard to where we've been blessed to be...please..."

Her wings hugged her sides at hearing the growl, she was trying not to show fear, but it was hard knowing what he was capable of. Exactly why she came to see him. "...Please..."

Edge saw how she reacted and his mind started going through what he could do. Granted this was his own daughter, in a sense, but she was already refuting his plans when she'd not even heard of them? Just like her mother used to act, until he got her to see his way finally.

He took a step closer to Shade, and gently, gingerly pulled her close into a hug. "All I wanna do...is help everyone. The world is harsh, even here. I've seen things that don't seem to outta line with back home..."

His natural right hand gingerly ran up through Shade's hair, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Rest my daughter...all will be explained later..you will understand soon why this must happen. As he held her carefully close to him, he began to drain some of her black magic from her, taking care to not injure or cause her any uncomfortable feelings. To her, it just felt like he was rubbing her head most likely.

Shade let herself be pulled into the hug, "It does not need to be harsh...you've told me before...I..."

She let him rub her head until she understood what he said. It may not have injured her or made her feel uncomfortable, but she could feel her magic be taken from her. She tried pushing away, tried to move and get away from him, but she found herself weak and helpless. She only could let out a muffled and fearful cry before she passed out. A few tears dripped down her cheeks, but other than that, she didn't respond.

She wasn't hurt physically...but the betrayal hurt her more than anything else...

Edge didn't seem to really care that much as Shade passed out in his arms. He gingerly picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Reaching up around her head with his natural hand, he wiped off her cheeks.

Bitter came out from the bedroom, having changed her clothes from what she'd been asleep in the night before. Seeing that Shade had passed out, she frowned worriedly. "Edge what happened to her? I guess it was just too much everything today, huh?"

Edge nodded softly, giving Bitter a sweet smile. "Yeah, she just was starting to feel tired. I told her we'd bring her home before we go see Red."

Any worried thoughts that Bitter had went away as she thought about her newest grandkid. "Oooh, I can't wait to see the baby! I'll take pictures so Shade and Nast can see later too!"

Edge watched as Bitter headed out to their old car, getting into the passenger seat. He soon followed behind, placing and buckling Shade into the backseat, then he drove to Shade and Nast's house.

Getting out from the car, he carried her to the house, knocking on the door a bit stiffly, then he gently placed her onto the porch and got back to the car, heading off to Red's house.

Nast would come out of the house with a scowl when they heard the door knock but nobody around. Only until they looked down and panickly picked up Shade. "Shade?! Baby?! Fuck! Not you two! Shadey baby!"

They knew where she went...and now after all this...they never wanted to see him again. They carried her back into the house and locked up the door for their family's safety.

Meanwhile in Red's and Mars's home, Mars was in the bedroom, feeding little Vermillion his breakfast. She still looked exhausted but she wasn't as bad as before. She slowly tried to get herself off the bed, trying to take care that she didn't hurt herself, but she stopped and leaned against the wall of the bed, her crotch and legs refusing to work with her.

Edge parked the car, getting out from it and he headed up onto the porch, knocking quietly on the front door.

Grinning slightly, Bitter followed Edge, staying quiet while he knocked. Her feelings about Edge were no different than average. Yet still the coffee cup stayed quiet, knowing 'her place' beside her much stronger husband. She just wondered just what was going on, as she stood there, her gloves quietly clasped in front of her.

Red had long since changed back to his normal form as he had gotten up and was making himself and Mars breakfast. After bringing breakfast to Mars, he lightly rubbed her legs gently; giving her a soft kiss. "how's the pup doin this mornin, mars-bar? and how're you feelin?"

Hearing the knock at the door, he rolled his eyelight and sighed. "guess we got the fuckin' well-wishers already. i'll be back babe..."

He then headed to the front door, and let out a whimper seeing Edge. "...heya pops...uhh...uh...heheheheh...what's up wit' you? guess uh...ya found the old book, huh? you and ma look really great..."

Edge spent no time stepping inside the house, as he grabbed Red up by his jacket and chuckled quietly. "What's up with me, ya little mutt? And I see you got fuckin' soft since I've not been around to keep you in line!" He then walked further into the house, dropping Red easily onto the floor.

Bitter's eyes widened and she ran over to Red, helping him up a bit. "Edge! What the hell is going on with you now!? That's your own son! Why the fuck are you doing this?"

Edge growled loudly, turning to Bitter, baring his fangs at her. SHUT UP WOMAN! I have a plan that is going to be carried out, and everyone will be glad for it! I will finally complete what I wanted to do back home...

"Get everyone out from that wretched prison." He sighed, as he went down the hallway to see Mars and the new baby, Vermillion. "And it starts by making sure my grandchildren are safe here...I don't want a repeat of what that goat fucker did to my boys to be done to my grandkids..."

Mars gave Red a soft kiss back, and even pressing one more to his skull, "Thanks. We're fine. Still sore like hell, but I'll live, babe."

Mars heard the doorbell and sighed, "It's fine. I bet it's your Dad and Mom. That's not too horrible." She laid back against the bed wall and let Vermillion finish his breakfast.

When Red has gone down to see, she focused all her attention to her baby boy. Gently caressing his cheeks, kissing his furry head, she loved how he had her flopped ears. Her perfect baby boy...

What wasn't perfect was seeing Edge at the door, and hearing him talk like that. She didn't know what was going on or why Edge looked so different, but it did cause her to gasp and hold Vermillion close to her, ready to protect him. "What the fuck is going on?! What are you talking about!? We've been fine!"

Her fur was standing on end, and even in her state, she was prepared to run or fight her way out, anything to protect her baby. From what, she had no idea. This was Edge! Her Pa as well as her husband's! But he was...different...and it didn't feel right.

Edge looked to Mars, and saw the baby in her hands and he grinned softly. "Guess the old magic ain't dead yet..."

Vermillion let out a squeaky whimper, even his eyes weren't open yet, but he could feel his Mommy's fear, and he nuzzled against her chest, his ears flattening down.

Bitter came to the bedroom, and she looked confused and worried by then. "Edge, babe are you sure...are you really sure you wanna try to do something like what you're raving on about? Everything is fine! Everyone is okay!"

Red growled, as he bounded into the bedroom, leaping onto the bed in his normal dog form, growling at Edge warningly. "stay away from my wife and my pup! i will not back down, dad! you ain't the royal scientist no more! you ain't even the founder!"

Edge growled loudly when he heard his eldest son going against him, he charged forward and grabbed Red by the collar he usually wore. "...Shut your traitorous mouth, Sans. You know what needs to be done. We're completing what we never got to finish."

He looked to Bitter, and pointed to the bed. "Sit and stay with Mars."

Bitter bared her pointed teeth, pointing up at Edge angrily. "I don't take fuckin orders from you! I ain't your goddamn slave, I'm your wife! We are equals!"

Edge dropped Red back onto the bed for the moment and he grabbed her by the gloved hand and threw the barely five foot tall coffee cup hybrid across the room. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up! We ain't equals! I protect you, Bitter, I always have! Back home, in Swap, and even fuckin here! I've always protected you, tried to give you the best that I could! And now I'm trying to protect you again and you're trying to defy me?!"

Stay with Mars. He growled low, before he grabbed Red again and went to leave the house.

Bitter had been thrown against the floor violently, but she was still conscious, struggling to sit up. A small crack started above her right eye, and she was trembling in fear. Listening to Edge, she couldn't even find the strength to respond, she just nodded her head, the water inside her cup sloshing out and soaking her in her jerky motions.

Mars tried getting out of the bed, trying to get as much distance as she could from Edge. Seeing him grab Red like that did not do her any favors, "YOU LET HIM THE FUCK GO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Her relief when he let him go didn't last long when he threw Bitter across the room, "MA!"

She summoned her yarnball mace, ready to attack in case he went for her and Vermillion next, "YOU...YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THIS IS HOW YOU PROTECT FAMILY?! BY HURTING THEM?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US! GET AWAY! I'M WARNING YA YOU FAT BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

She saw he had taken Red and tried to go after him but her legs would give out, "RED! NO! LET HIM GO! RED! SANS! SAAAAAANS!"

Not knowing what else to do, she pulled out her phone to call Verri, she knew she was too weak to try and go fight off Edge. But at least someone can do it...it wouldn't stop her from being a sobbing mess as she made the call. "S-Sis...please...Angel...fucking...please...no..."

Red growled and snarled as Edge carried him off all too easily. He changed to his Great Dane form and started to bark and howl angrily. It didn't last long however, as Edge took his own beastly dog form, and grabbed Red by the scruff of his neck and took off running.

His next place was to get Boss. He knew that Boss would always blindly follow him, just like he'd always done.

Bitter blinked a bit in confusion, feeling water drip down into her still thankfully useable right eye. She slowly crawled over to Mars as the room was still spinning for her, and she gently hugged her. "It'll be...okay, Marsy... Edge ain't wanting to...to kill...he just wants to help, I guess..."

She just was telling herself that mainly, to try to keep herself from sobbing in fear and that old familiar terror that had crept into her soul.

Mars kept sobbing, not believing a word Bitter said. It was the same words her mom would sometimes echo about her own father when her bad days flared up.

She only seemed to sob more once Verri picked up, "Hello Mars! Always lovely to he-...Sister? Marsy?"

"H-he took him...h-he's g-gunna h-h-hurt Red...m-make him s-s-stop...please...Stars...h-he's gunna kill him...a-and...Veeeeers!" Mars broke down, clutching her baby close. It was hard to make Mars cry...but when she did...it had to be taken seriously.

Verri went quiet on the other end for a moment, her soul tightening at hearing her sister sob. "...Leave it to me...lock the doors...Call Darren and I'll have him stay with you. Let him set up traps. I'll go warn Papyrus. Is Bitter with you?"

Mars managed a pathetic whimper as her yes before crying out again. "Okay. Keep her close with you. Call Darren and stay calm. I won't let any harm come to you or Red. Call me back in case of anything. I love you, Mars..."

Mars let out another sob before Verri hung up. All she did now was lean into Bitter and cry with Vermillion in a tight hold. But it wasn't her own fear she was crying for...It was for Red.

MTT meanwhile had gotten home and was currently cuddling with his husband. All four arms were at work with pampering and loving Boss in some way. The moment would break slightly when Boss's phone rang, the caller ID shown it was Verri.

MTT didn't seem to either notice or care as he was more preoccupied with caring and loving his husband more than the noise.

Bitter just held Mars gingerly, her head was still spinning unfortunately, but because she'd not eaten breakfast...there was nothing to get rid of. She felt scared and numb and confused.

When Mars had called her brother, Kinta was in the process of feeding their twins, as he sat coiled in the nursery. "Dar, get the fucking phone before it bothersss the twinsss!"

Already, the phone had started to wake up the twins, and the fangless viper sighed tiredly, slithering back and forth in the nursery to get her to calm down again. His long black hair was in a loose ponytail and he was exhausted.

In Boss's house, he was enjoying the sweet cuddling from his beloved robot, as he took another piece of fruit that MTT had offered him. Apparently breakfast in bed was the plan for today and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Hearing the phone going off caused him to frown a bit, and he sighed. "METTA, I DON'T KNOW WHY ANYONE WOULD WANT TO CALL US THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

He let it go till it finished, then he took another strawberry from his husband's gloved fingers. Within mere moments it rang again. "...UGH. FINE. PERHAPS SOMETHING IS GOING ON AT THE SCHOOL..."

Sitting up, he answered the phone frowning to himself, not even looking to see who it was. "THIS IS PAPYRUS GASTER, WHO IS THIS, THAT IS CALLING THIS NUMBER AT 8 AM?"

Edge was still heading down the road to Boss's house and he could see the home in the distance, Ebrima's old tricycle on its side in the front yard, along with her old playhouse.

"I'm going! One moment!" Dar sighed before turning off the stove to answer the phone. Last they needed was their home to go up in flames from breakfast.

He answered the phone, ready to snap at whoever was calling them so early in the morning when he heard crying.

"D-Darrie..."

His eyes widened knowing who that weak voice belonged to, memories flashed into his mind as he heard her cry on the other end.

"Mars...? Sister...? What...?"

"Please...P-Please come...V-Verri...t-told me..t-to..c-call you...p-please..." she whimpered out.

If he wasn't awake before he certainly was now. "...You are at home...?...Good. Stay where you are. Lock your bedroom door...Kinta and I will be there soon. You'll be okay. I promise. See you soon." He hung up the phone and ran to see Kinta, not wanting to waste time.

MTT giggled and kissed Boss's cheek, happy to treat him to another piece of fruit from his gloved hand. The phone did annoy him but he was trying his best to ignore it.

At the second time, he sighed and let Boss answer, "I hope it's not the school. I had the whole day planned for us, Darling..." he really hoped Rockwell wasn't causing problems or the school was canceling the day.

"Captain Papyrus. I suggest you may want to leave your home immediately! Your father had just attacked Mars and Red in their home and kidnapped him. I am afraid that he will do the same to you. Please, for yours and your family's safety, get out of there!" Verri was serious on the other line, not willing to risk more people getting hurt.

By her she was getting things prepared for herself after getting a text from Nast about Edge's behavior and what he'd done to Shade and Tyra. Those combined with her sobbing sister meant she needed to take everything seriously and not let another soul get hurt.

Kinta listened to Dar and nodded stiffly. Within a few moments he'd gathered up their twins bags and with Dar, had hurried over to Mars home.

"Whatever happened...I knew the old man wasss unssstable, Dar..." Kinta hissed out as he had coiled up in Mars living room, setting the twins into a porta crib he brought in his inventory.

In Boss's house, he sat up immediately hearing Verri's voice on the other end. "MY QUEEN! OH...OH DEAR. THANK YOU, VERRI. WE WILL COMPLY AND GET OURSELVES SAFE."

He hung up, looking to MTT. "Get your bag, we're going camping, love. We need to escape to safety, now."

Edge came to the house and managed to kick the door down, not bothering with knocking anymore. "Papyrus! I've got Sans, and I've come to get you too, I've got a job for us to finish..."

Boss blanched, knowing that tone of voice. He looked to MTT, gripping him by his upper shoulders. "Mettaton, go, fly away! Get the children from school and RUN. Go to the blue ones house, now. Go to Alpha if you feel like you need to, just please...be safe!"

He went to the closet, putting on his old uniform that he still had. As it was cut off, it showed his pregnancy easily, almost to the point of indecency, he felt, grabbing a red tank top to cover himself up more.

Pulling on his boots rapidly, he could hear Edge coming further into his home.

"I know...I never trusted him...even when my sister was in that damn cult of his..." Dar sighed but got Kinta in Mars's home before setting a trap at the front door just in case along with a lock. He boarded up the windows and made sure there was a trap somewhere that would incapacitate any monster that dared to get in.

He then ran upstairs to check on Bitter and Mars. Mars was still hanging onto Vermillion and Bitter, hiccuping and crying still. Dar immediately pulled her into a hug, trying to help calm his older sister down. "It's okay...it's okay...shhh...he can't get you anymore...you're safe...you're safe..."

"B-But...S-Sans...I-I..."

"Shhh...he'll be fine. Verri will handle it. You rest...it's going to be okay." He gently rubbed her back as Mars cried into his shoulder. Despite everything...they were still siblings. They looked after each other.

At Boss's home, MTT froze at hearing Edge. He wasn't sure what to do, Boss's words went through one ear and out the other. Once he saw his husband put on his old uniform and begged him to leave, he turned a switch on himself and went NEO.

"...I'm NOT...leaving you..." normally the scared and anxiety filled robot would have ran off, but with Boss's pregnancy and the idea of his children in jeopardy, he wouldn't let himself go without a fight. All he did was lock the door and prepare himself to attack if Edge dared come close to him and his husband.

Kinta rolled his eyes softly, and kept a close watch on their twins. Despite the warnings from Verri, he still had kept a single vial of his poison on hand, which he has coated a set of four throwing knives with. They were in his inventory, and had been, ready to protect his husband and children if need be.

Bitter had scooted backwards when Dar came in, and she rubbed the rim of her cup worriedly. The crack was very familiar, but she still wondered just why Edge started even acting like he was doing. "I...t-tried...tried to stop him... I'm sorry, Marsy, I'm s-sorry..."

Boss stared at MTT, and sighed, standing fully upright from where he'd been crouched, adjusting his boots. Tucking the red tank top into his black pants, he frowned, tugging his uniform top on over his chest.

Edge dropped Red onto the floor, and frowned as he sniffed for a moment. "...I know you're here. Metta took my grandkids to school. Gyeheheh, I know the school's got me listed as a pick up..."

Red growled loudly, having shook his head to clear it. "pops, what in the fuck is going on here?! you fuckin come into my home, scaring the fuck outta mars and me, then you just pluck me up like it's nothing! you're talking nonsense about finishing the job and doing better by everyone...just what is going on? i ain't gonna just blindly listen to ya, old man!"

Edge stopped and sighed, looking back to Red. "you remember when i took you to go and try to fix things? how it failed? and how you told me...just five years old youse was...that you'd never fail me again..."

Red just stood in the living room, his hands in his jacket pockets. "...i ain't five no more. i'm nearly fifty. we live on the surface, in the universe known as underswap. the same place you ran away too, when shit went bad."

He shrugged, shaking his head. "and yanno...i used to resent you fer running away. being a coward. but i've made peace with it. and you have helped so many find their own peace, dad."

Looking up at Edge, he came over and put his hand on his father's. "so...whateva you're wanting to do...this ain't the right way dad. pappers has had it hard the last few months, we can go and see wingdin and uh, um...fuck, eh, oh yeah, cupcake... how's about that?"

Edge stared at Red, wondering what he'd done to cause his own son, to become so darn weak-willed. It had to be because of his low HP perhaps. Or too much time here in Swap, with no threats.

He looked towards the hallway, and frowned. "It's a stupid idea. All it'll do is rile up Sweet-Tea and Wing. They're old, don't wanna get them involved."

Red watched as Edge started going for the hallway, he shortcut to block the path, growling softly. "don't take another step."

His blasters appeared above him, their eyelights focusing on Edge. "...or my girls will have a fun time with you..."

Edge grinned almost wildly as a single blaster of his appeared. Sting seemed to laugh, as his dual-colored eyelights looked down at Red, bits of dark colored saliva dripping from his maw to the floor.

"What's done is done...least all of you are safe...I'm going to continue securing the house. Stay together." Dar sighed and hugged his sister once more before rushing off to finish with the house.

Mars was still a whimpering mess but only nodded as she held her baby boy close, praying for Red to be okay.

MTT didn't waste time once he heard Edge outside the hallway. He rushed out, arm cannons ready to fire, "STAY BACK! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING PAPY OR MY CHILDREN!"

Meanwhile in Shade's home, Tyra had started waking up from her state. She still seemed groggy but at least now she could sit up and move alright. "Ugh...what...I..."

The realization would hit her once she realized what went on, "G'pa! G'ma! Oh my goodness!" She got up quickly but easily regretted it as a headache overtook her. She would do her best to shake it off before trying to get herself prepared to leave again.

All the noise would end up attracting Nast over. They looked relieved to see her okay, "Ty! Thank the merciless angel that you're oka-...wait...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see G'pa and G'ma! They're back!" Tyra looked excited to check on her own work.

"Oh hell no! No no! Your G'pa's a fucking maniac right now! You are NOT leaving this house!" Nast refused and tried to argue out of her going. But Tyra wasn't easily moved. She had to go see them, even when Nast had shown what happened to her mother. Even with the text Verri gave about what was going on.

It was all the more reason to see Edge for her...but not for excitement she had before.

It was to fix everything.

Edge gazed to MTT and he rose an eyebrow curiously. "Even you Mettaton? And youse all don't even know what I'm wanting to do...and yet, you're treating me like I was him..."

His eyelights were glowing strongly, as he opened his natural hand, black tendrils going towards the floor, creeping over to MTT.

Red saw what his Pops was doing and he growled loudly, intercepting the tendrils quickly. Like vines, they came winding up from the carpet, gripping around Red's wrists and ankles.

"daaaad stooooop!" He howled in pain, as the black vines started to tighten on him immediately.

Boss had enough of all this, he kicked down the door to the bedroom that MTT had locked on him, and he came stalking out, dual bone swords in his hands. "FATHER! THIS MUST STOP IMMEDIATELY!"

He ran, and leapt between Edge and Red, his bone swords slicing through the black tendrils that stretched from the floor towards Red.

Red fell to the floor, gasping for breath then, his working eyelight out in his stress. Boss lifted his head, looking to Edge with a stoic expression on his face.

"You wanted me and my brother. Now what is your plan, you bastard?" He pointed the tip of his sword towards Edge's face, nearly striking him. "SPEAK. OR I WILL USE FULL FORCE ON YOU. I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESSES FATHER."

"...I will not hold back like I did years ago." Boss shifted his weight, not showing the already present exhaustion that he felt deep within himself.

MTT braced himself when the vines came out, ready to take it on. What he didn't expect was for Red to take the hit. "Sans! Darling no!"

He was more anxious at seeing Boss come out but was thankful he was able to free him. MTT did use that opportunity to summon his two red and black chainsaws, staying by Boss's and Red's sides to protect them.

"Don't you dare try something like that again! We will not hold back!" Part of MTT wanted to yell at Edge that the shadow fits him but he didn't want to enrage Edge further.

Red felt like he was just a kid again as he laid on the floor, catching his breath. His HP was down from 1 to 0.50 already. Just taking that hit for his baby bro knocked it in half. He couldn't really take another hit...but he had to keep them safe. Especially when he saw the flash of a tiny soulling underneath the red tank top. His brother was pregnant...and he was battling for him.

Edge glared to his sons and son-in-law menacingly, with no fear in his eyes. "You want to know my plan, Papy? I'm going to finally break the barrier back home. I'll give everyone what they want...everyone. Those that have killed, can have their fun on Fell's surface...those that were approved, can come and live in peace here. And we can finally close the Observator that resides in the castle."

Boss lowered his sword, tilting his head slightly in curiousity. "So...you plan to go against Veronica I assume? Do you see yourself as King then?"

Edge took a half-step forward, and Sting managed a cruel chuckle behind him; a wheezing sound, as his sharp teeth clicked together.

"̧I̛ se̸e ̛myse͘l̷f̵ as̛ Go͠d͟, Pap͡y̡rưs͝.̴ ̨I ça̷n ̨s҉a̴v̕e͏ ͘u͠s̢ all ̷l͞ike̢ ̀Í ͟inten̶ded ͟t̷o̡ ҉dǫ ͠o͡r͜ig̵inál͝l̛y.̧"͟

Red got to his feet, shaking his head as he shuffled around to the other side of MTT. His laughter could be heard, he sounded much like Sting did when he laughed. The blaster was part of him, after all. "...pops...poooooops...you think you're a god?"

He changed to his Great Dane form, and focused his energy to tap into a deeper power that he still had. He couldn't do it for too long, but a sickening sound could be heard slightly behind MTT and Boss; as he grew in size, about the size of Edge's beastly form. His front paws thudded on the floor, as he stepped from behind them; his large head glaring down at his father.

"don't you know what you created, when you first dabbled in the dark arts? i still have my mind though, but i could always use yours. a god?" He barked loudly, the sound revebrating through the room deeply. "all gods have their devil, gaster!"

"... s, d..."

"You are no god to me! And to anyone else!" MTT fired off his laser cannons at Sting to get rid of him first. His other hands were weilding his chainsaws, ready to slash at what he couldn't blast away.

Meanwhile, Verri had instructed her wife and children to be taken to the surface and left with Napstaton's home. She didn't want to risk then getting hurt in case Edge did come through.

She trusted the blue robotic DJ to care for her family while she dealt with Edge when he came.

Frisk held onto their mom tight, afraid of what was going to happen. At least Flowey was nice enough to come with them and keep them, their mom, and siblings company.

Napstaton led them to a spare bedroom to relax for the moment as Verri had gone off back to Fell to prepare. She didn't want to waste more valuable time.

Sting growled as the laser cannon struck him effectively, causing Edge to send him away. Edge took a step backwards, and he sighed; shaking his head.

Red had enough with this prancing around with the battle. He knew that Boss didn't want to hurt their father in the end, it was merely posturing after all. The only thing the brash skeleton was truly good at. But he wouldn't bring that up to him...especially not in his state.

The beastly white dog came lunging forward, and he rammed his head into Edge; sending the monster flying against the living room wall. "is this what you want to see, dad?"

He growled, red saliva starting to drip from his mouth as his breathing became more ragged and raspy. "your final weapon coming to life? but oh no...i ain't looking to help you..."

His mouth started to open up more, as a laser blast started to gather at the top of his throat. "...i'm lookin' ta get rid of ya...i ain't lettin ya hurt no one else..."

In Napstaton's house, Aquaria paced the bedroom; shaking her head. "That...that motherfucker! I can't believe him, what..."

She wrenched open the door, and saw Napstaton heading down the hallway. "YO! BLUE BOX! Just what even happened to cause Dr. G to go insane...you consider him some kind of father figure I guess...lots of people fuckin do I've noticed that. So...what happened?"

Leaning against the doorframe, she kept an eye on the twins as they laid on the bed, curled up with each other happily as they slept. "I will kill if anyone threatens my children. All I need is my lighter, and I'm set."

MTT kept his chainsaws at hand in case Red needed back up, "Papy...get in the car...grab the kids and go. I can do this...go..."

He knew Boss's plan was meant for him. But one thing made a giant difference between himself and his husband. MTT never bonded with his body, hence why he can escape it anytime he wanted. So in case it failed, he can escape unharmed. Papyrus didn't have that luxury.

Frisk held onto Flowey's pot, hugging them close and sighing, [Flowey...think my mom is going to be okay...?]

"I don't know, Frisk...I really don't know." Flowey sighed as Frisk leaned their head over the ripped petal flower.

Napstaton was passing by, trying not to let stress get to him too badly with all the new developments. Now he was just debating on telling Cupcake and Wingdin. He knew his mama was already having a bad time, he didn't need to make it worse.

He would be removed from his thoughts when Aquaria called him from the room, "I dunno. He was brought back to life yesterday in the house. Tyra made him young from like...I guess what she saw in a book? Then I get a text from Verri about all this and here you are! I don't know what's up to him!"

Boss looked to MTT, and he then looked to Red, who was currently cornering Edge with his blast growing in his throat, a whirring noise being heard, louder and louder. "...Please...I...I love you Mettaton. I will keep them safe."

He then went running out through the front door, jumping into the corvette as he went pealing out from the driveway and headed towards the school quickly. Before he realized it, tears were running down his cheeks in his utter fear.

Edge reached up and started with grapple with Red's mouth, trying to push his eldest son off of him. Soon a sickening crack was heard, and a loud noise went off.

A hole appeared above Edge's head in the wall, a slight portion of his skull missing as the laser blast had struck him as well. Red magiblood poured from the side of his head, and he laid on his side tiredly.

Red put his front paws over his muzzle, and was crying at the pain. His jaw had been broken open by Edge's strength.

Aquaria shook her head, letting out a burbling growl. "...Fine. Sorry fer buggin ya." She shut the door back, and went over to the bed, gently sitting herself on it, as she rubbed the baby twins' backs. "Mom'll keep ya safe...and both of you two of course. And Flowey, don't you worry yerself, I'll be fine, heheh."

She pulled out from her inventory her strong lighter that she kept on her as a weapon. "I'll torch anyone who threatens to hurt any of youse. Momma will keep you safe, I promise you."

In the small house that Cupcake and Wingdin lived in with their live-in nurse Rebecca, they actually had no idea of the horrors unfolding seemingly around them. At the moment Cupcake was playing piano, while Wingdin attempted to do more knitting; while Rebecca was finishing up folding some laundry.

MTT watched Boss leave, that was one less thing he had to worry about. "...I love you too..."

He kept his aim up at Edge and was going to fire, but it was too late with what happened to Red. Once he noticed Edge was too tired to fight back and Red was injured, he took that opportunity to grab Red and make a break for it, flying off before Edge could recooperate. Fleeing off to the hopsital for Red to get treated...

He only hoped Boss and the children would be okay.

"Nah...it's okay. Sorry...it's just...a lot going on. Just...if ya need anything holler." Napstaton sighed before heading off to check up on everything else.

Frisk nodded sadly before hugging Flowey again, [I know you'll protect us mom...and...Uncle NTT too...but...what about Mom...?]

Flowey leaned against them, trying to give them a little comfort, "I think your mom feels better that you and your family are safe..."

Though there was one thing that was on Flowey's mind...what happens if they reset in this timeline? Would if affect theirs too? It probably wouldn't do any good if they were in Swap instead of back home. Either way...it wasn't reliable.

They would just have to wait and see.

Edge was soon left in an empty house, as Red was carted off by MTT, a trail of red magiblood on the previously pale pink carpet. After a few minutes, Edge shakily stood up, and placed his hand over the curved slice taken out of his skull. "...Huh...guess he was as strong as I thought he could be..."

He went over to the kitchen sink, and turned the water on, then cleaned his skull off of the magiblood; and shook his head quickly to clear out the water. He was going to fix things by himself it seemed. His next place to go was where the Observator was located. And thankfully he knew a back way in.

While he had used Bitter's keycard to get inside the side gate, he darted in his beastly form around the shrubbery, and got easily into the basement; dialing in Underfell to make his way over there. He was a bit surprised to encounter no resistance from anyone.

As MTT had carried him in his arms, he had reflextively changed back to his normal form. His own magiblood trailed down onto his white shirt, staining it red rather quickly; his bottom jaw was split right down the middle, and the corners of it were cracked up into his cheeks and all he could do was whimper in pain and hold his jaw together.

Aquaria looked over to Frisk, and then she looked back her boys. "I...yeah...Flowey's got it fuckin right. Veronica is...she's stronger then even me. And I've taken down Undyne a few times you know! But we're safe here. Mom can handle herself. Trust me. I'm taking care of you kiddos now."

Her twins names were James and Bobbi, then Bobbi started whining, and Aquaria picked him up, and easily tugged down her shirt to let him feed. "...She really didn't want to put any of you in danger. If the Founder is back...all hell could break loose, and we need to be as far away as possible. But your Mom has walked through hell, and she came out on the other side. Heh..."

She patted Bobbi's back and chuckled quietly. "Everyone looks at us, and they assume I'm the muscle, and she's the pretty one. Well...in raw power, I'd be the Beauty Queen of the Underground."

MTT had flown off with Red in tow straight to the hospital. Didn't take long for nurses to cart Red away for treatment once they saw all the magiblood leaking out of him and coincidentaly, Marrie was working on the floor which helped his favor.

Seeing Red was going to be in good hands, MTT let himself go back to his normal EX form before calling up Boss, "Come on baby...come on...pick up! Pick up!"

Napstaton was just in the middle of reforming his security systems so they would alarm him if Edge came onto the property. He had finished disabling Bitter's and Edge's cards for the meantime, he hated doing this to his Mams and Pops but...it had to be done to keep his family safe.

He didn't realize it was too late and Edge had gotten away.

Frisk managed a little smile as they leaned against their Mama, [Well...you are really pretty, Mama. I just hope Mom comes out okay. I don't want anyone getting hurt...] They hugged Flowey with one arm and the other they tried hugging Aquaria, just wanting to stay close by. [Love you mom...]

What no one else realized was that Tyra had gotten her way into the Fell Underground, leading herself right to the castle and over to Verri. It took some time to get past her Zaza, but she managed. Anything to help family... "Aunt Verri! Aunt Verri!"

"What...? Tyra? You're not supposed to be here! Go back home, I have this handled." Verri had finished instructing guards to take care and secure places of the Underground, not wanting innocent civilians getting hurt.

"I won't! I want to help! This is all my fault...please, let me help!" Tyra begged at her, not wanting to leave her aunt unprotected.

"You can help me by staying away! I do not need any casualties! Especially not from family!" Verri had Tyra escorted off into the castle to be watched over. The teen went stuggling and screaming. But Verri knew it would be for her own good. She wouldn't risk anyone's life for the sake of her own...

Boss had gotten to the school, and he managed to pull Rockwell and Ebrima, then he had the idea to get the two sets of triplets from their classes, and instead of heading back to his home, he went to his brother's home. Knowing that the pitiful cat and his viper bitch would be there he paused from knocking on the door.

Gesturing for the children to stay back, he then picked up his phone, hearing it go off. "YES, METTA? I HAVE GOTTEN THE CHILDREN AND WE ARE WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO ANSWER THE DOOR FOR US. DAR IS MOST LIKELY HERE, AND KNOWING HIM, HE HAS SET UP TRAPS EVERYWHERE. I CAN SEE THE LIMP HAIRED VIPER STARING AT ME FROM THE WINDOW..."

Aquaria gently rubbed Frisk's back and she smiled down at her child. "I love you too, Frisky. I know...I mean...I've hurt a lot o' people back home in the past...but I never did like seeing anyone get hurt. Flowey...can I ask you something, hun? Do you remember anythin' about Wing Ding Gaster? I know he was the Royal Scientist...but not much else."

Edge came through the Observator in the Underfell castle, and he came up through the back hallways, as the guards had left the castle it seems. He heard Tyra screaming from a back room, and he lifted his head up, beginning to growl softly in worry. His Puddin was in danger somehow. Heading down the hallway, away from the throne room, he found the room where she was; and began to claw his way into the room still in his beastly form.

MTT sighed in relief, hearing that Boss and the kids were okay. "Good Darling. Good. Red and I just got out...he did some damage to your father but...I had to fly him to the hospital. He...he split your brother's jaw right in half...Mars's energetic counter was here, thank the angel, she got him in quick. We're safe, sugar spice. We're safe."

He let out a breath of relief before it started to turn into muffled sobs, "Baby...I was so s-scared...I-I love you...I l-love you and t-the kids..."

Dar would end up noticing Boss and the kids soon enough and headed down to disable the traps that lined the front door. Didn't take him long to disable and dismantle, having a lot of experience, and get the door open, "Get in."

Flowey looked up at Aquaria with a nervous look. He did know a lot about the old scientist, he considered him a friend back when he was Asriel. He wasn't too afraid of him then, mostly because of his status...but now he had a lot more fear for him. He didn't really know what made him change. "Just...he did other stuff than science...but...that's what I heard from other people. But...that's it."

Tyra tried to get her way out of the room, not wanting to risk her aunt getting hurt because of her. She would only stop to figure out what to do next. She had to think quick as she heard something trying to claw in the room.

"Shit..." she looked around and noticed an iron gated window. A way out if she could break it. And she knew exactly who to call.

She summoned out Ember and hard her attack the window, breaking out and open enough for her to fly out.

Meanwhile a few other guards were patrolling, only to see Edge and alert the others. "The Founder is here! I repeat! The Founder is here! He is attempting to break into the room the Queen's niece is in!"

Boss watched as the triplets ran into the house, then made sure his children went in. He looked around a moment, then went inside himself; still holding the phone to his skull. He went over to the chair and slumped into, shaking his head. "...His jaw...oh...oh no...THANK THE ANGEL YOU'RE SAFE..."

He ran his hand over his skull and sighed quietly. "I love you so much, Metta...I love you too...I've gotten our babies and the triplets here safely...I'll make sure everyone stays safe..."

Bitter sat by the window in the bedroom, no more tears running down her cheeks. Shaking her head softly, she felt a saddened feeling casting over her. "...Edge...why...why..."

Aquaria shrugged and sighed, patting Bobbi's back as the little brackish kitten had finished eating. "Thanks, kid. I...I never really knew him...but I just gotta feelin...that's it more then what everyone is thinking. Maybe he's just trying to do something the wrong way..."

Edge heard the loud attack, not realizing it was his own granddaughter's blaster. PUDDIN! PUDDIN NO! He started to break through the door, his front paw finally getting through the thick wood.

Hearing the guards, he looked to them, narrowing his eyes worriedly. Pulling his paw from the door, he lifted it again; his eyes glowing bright. Slamming the paw into the stone floor, he sent out a wave of black thorned vines, choking the hallway between him and the guards. Then he turned and went running down the hallway, and around the corner, knowing a secret passageway to the barrier that still stood.

Making his way to the Barrier room, he sat in front of it; his chest heaving with his breathing from the sprinting. As in most timelines, the Barrier was directly behind the throne room. He knew soon enough that Verri would come for him. Maybe she would finally understand him. Maybe she would actually help him and not defy his plans like everyone else had done.

He just wanted to help everyone.

He just wanted to make everyone.̢̪.͓̫̞.̡͙͉̜.͏̘f͔̝̞̥͉̭̳i̷n̲̱̦̬̬a̟̼̰͙̫̰̩ļ͔̱l̡̺͈̼̣̘y̞.͍͇͟ͅ.̗̱̣͖͈͞.͇̫̰͇̪͎͡.h̗͜a̜͓̣͙p͈̦͎͉̼͚̠̕p̦̠͔̣͚͡y.̪̜͎͕̬

"I'll...I'll call you with any news...s-stay safe...love y-you..." MTT would hang up soon after. He got called in about Red and needed some paperwork filled out.

Rockwell was still heavily confused on what the hell was going on. He got pulled out of school with his mutt cousins, his G'ma was crying, Aunt Mars looked like a mess, and Uncle Darren was setting up traps.

The triplets meanwhile were staying close to their mom, afraid to ask her what happened since even they knew that it had to be really bad for their mom to be crying. They didn't like it when Red had cancer and they didn't like it now.

Ebrima had ended up finding her G'ma and sat next to her, holding onto her her arm while she waited for an answer. She didn't want to think something bad happened to her G'pa.

At the doorway between the Throne Room and Barrier room, Queen Veronica Iris Jae was waiting for Edge to come. Her crown still on, black cloak flowing from the wind that came from the outside world, and white armored dress stood still as her hands wielded a staff made of dark wood, black vines and red roses. The Royal Guardian of Underfell...that's how she saw herself. To protect and care for her people with kindness and understanding, that was her goal.

Now she laid in wait, knowing what was to come with Edge. Once she saw him, she took a few steps up, face neutral as if this was a formal meeting, not one of two family members. "...Dr. Gaster...I've been expecting you...perhaps you would like a seat? Some tea? And you can tell me why you are here..."

Boss just nodded, and held the phone in his gloved hands sighing quietly. Kinta slithered over to the twins porta crib, glancing to them, before he pocketed the knives back again.

The former captain glanced to Kinta, and frowned. "I believe those are forbidden weapons, worm. What would the Queen think?"

Kinta glanced to Boss, then directed his attention back towards the window for any unusual movement. "I care not what she wantsss to think. I only care for my children and Anata'sss sssafety..."

Bitter looked to Ebrima, and gently pulled her into her lap, her long sleeved arms wrapping around the little girl. "It'll be okay, hun...we're safe now. He jus' wants to...to make things bettah I'm sure." She still was dazed, a tiny crack having formed in her soul over what Edge had done that day.

Edge didn't bother turning his head, his tail curled against his bottom slightly; still in his beastly form. He sat a bit straighter up, and changed effortlessly to his normal form, looking to Verri with a look of slight confusion on his face. "You call me Dr. Gaster. The Guards call me The Founder. My wife...calls me a bastard. So what am I? Am I your Royal Scientist? The one condemned to break your Barrier? Am I the old man, who dotes on his grandchildren and scares them without meaning too?"

He shook his head, chuckling almost incredously. "You don't want to hear why I'm here! Why else would you be in your battle armaments?! You're here to subdue me, Veronica. People have said today that I am no better then he was. I just...want to make everyone happy. Caddy got to free those in Swap! Gaster got to free those in Alpha!"

Tears started to form in his sockets without him realizing it. Why can't I?! I wanted to break that goddamn barrier so badly for so damn long...yet it was always for the worst things! And in the worst ways! That horrendous excuse of a king we had pushed me to the brink of dusting so many times, that I sought to protect myself! So, I found my ancestors spellbook, and I merged with Opeth, my strongest blaster!

He growled as he continued to speak, baring his fangs in slight fear. "That cretin made me try to create weapons! I ended up with my boys, with parts of myself and my blasters within them! To protect those that I love...I created the Headhunters...do you remember our creed? Do you remember what it used to mean to be a Headhunter?"

Stepping closer to Verri, he frowned sadly. As he came close to her, he was looking down to the floor again, he closed his eyes; a move showing he either held no fear for an attack, or he simply was already done. "...You used to care so much for me. I tried to save my daughter from the insanity of the dark arts...by safely absorbing about half of her black magic from her. I did the same with my sweet granddaughter, Tyra. I only want them to be safe, Verri. Why don't you want them to be safe? Everyone has stood in my way today...I just want everyone to be happy...why won't they let me help them to be happy?"

"It's for our protection, Old Guard. He won't use them if he has no reason to." Dar mentioned as he rewired traps.

"anyone gunna tell us what the fuck is going on? i like missing school as much as the next kid but why the hell are we here?! what's with the traps?! why are you in that star forsaken uniform?!" Rockwell was starting to get pissed off with the lack of answers.

Verri only listened to Edge as she took another step forward, unafraid but cautious, "I want all of my family and friends to be safe...I want my people to be free and live on the surface as badly as they do" She spoke calmly, not wanting to agitate him further in her actions.

"But you have hurt those closest to you in trying to help. You betrayed Shade's trust. You hurt your wife and eldest son. Your grandchildren are fearful of you. How is all that to be helped? I want to break this barrier, but we know this magic does nothing to help our cause! We are not the same monsters as we were before! We do not have an Overlord calling for violence and death!" She kept a stance in case she had to dodge an attack.

"I want no harm to come to you or our families, Edge...I still care for you as family. I wept when you first passed. But I am a Queen and Protector first...and a daughter last. I will protect the people I love and rule over if you choose to hurt others!"

Boss sighed, rolling his eyes for a moment. He had no energy to battle with the pathetic cat and his worm. Hearing his eldest son going off, he looked over to him. "YOUR GRANDFATHER HAS GONE INSANE, WE FEAR. HE'S ATTEMPTED TO ATTACK ALL OF US, AND HE...he broke your Uncle's jaw clean in half down the middle. I believe he's most likely in surgery right now. If he survived of course. Your mother hasn't told me differently, so he is alive...for now."

Edge had begun to growl at her response, till he had heard that he'd actually hurt those that he loved in so many different ways. Instead of attacking like she expected, he simply stood there silently.

His mind was churning over what he'd done. Like usual, when he would use his black magic, he sometimes tended to blank out. He didn't realize he'd hurt Bitter or Red though. And he betrayed Shade? He thought he was helping her...but like always all he managed to do was hurt.

...I was right...it woulda been bettah had I not even left...she'd have been happy just with Doc and Wing... He muttered, as he went and sat just a few feet away, to be near the Barrier.

"I remember when this was put up. Heh...I thought...I thought it'd be easy to tear down, exact our revenge against the pitiful humans...but Asriel and Chara...between both of 'em...they'd taught me, that humans weren't all bad. And Chara came from our timeline. So, I can't even blame the creampuff timelines neither..." He sighed, looking to the floor.

"Veronica...I wish...there was a way to take all of this back now...I fucked up so badly..." Tears started streaming down his cheeks, and he curled closer in on himself. "...T-They don't need me no more...all I do is hurt, it's all I've ever done..."

Rockwell wasn't sure how to take that...and the fact it was coming from his father made him less likely to believe it. "...this is a fucking joke...right?"

"Do we look like we're kidding, kid...?" Mars finally spoke up, her voice shot from all the crying she did earlier. She would have cried for Red but, she ran out of tears and was now completely exhausted.

She tried taking another step over to him, instead of holding out her staff, she held out her hand, "Dr. Gaster...Edge...please...let us talk...it doesn't have to be only pain...we can break this barrier when the time comes...we nay need violence..."

Before she could fully reach out, more guards came in, "There he is! He's with the Queen! Attack!"

Those who were most loyal to Verri had thrown magical attacks at Edge, believing he was going to hurt Verri. She'd been too late to call off the attacks as they already thrown them out.

Boss looked to his phone again, and then looked over at Rockwell. "Bahahaha! Yes it's a joke, and we're all crammed in this house with your Uncle Dar setting up deadly traps, just for the fucking fun of it!"

Kinta glanced over as Boss had stood up, glaring at Rockwell with exhaustion clearly evident in his expression by then. Boss just let out a sigh, shaking his head. "...I thought you knew the only one who jokes well enough is your Uncle anyways..."

Edge had gone to grasp her hand, a slight smile forming on his face. Maybe there was some hope after all, even in this old, war-torn timeline.

The attacks hit him like a freight train, sending him flying and smacking into the Barrier with no hesitation. He groaned as he slid down and reflexively changed to his beastly form again, standing shakily on his four legs. He looked to the guards, red tears still staining his muzzle, as he whimpered and growled.

We don't need violence, huh? I didn't wanna be violent either, Verri! He roared out, looking more like a scared dog, then a fearsome beast just then. Thin cracks littered his bones where the strong attacks had landed.

He crawled closer to her, his tail between his legs; as he nuzzled her cheek almost affectionately. Easily he drained some of her black magic in the process. I just want to help you, baby...

As he managed to take some of the magic, he stepped back; the thin cracks gone from his bones, and his beastial form seemed a bit more gruesome than previously.

Lillian came into the Throne room, and she glared at Verri, shaking her head. The guards attempted to stop her, but she cast up a black barrier around herself as she continued on through the room. Two guards came over to the bubble, and displayed a long unused signal, showing their loyalty to The Founder as well. She accepted them inside the protective barrier.

As she came to Edge's side, she dispelled the barrier and knelt beside him; placing her gentle furred paw on his head. "Calm yourself Founder...we're here now. We shall protect you in your time of need."

"Veronica...I have stood by your side for so long. Accepted that you replaced our Founder and his 'daughter' Myra...when she left our fold. You were to be temporary though...I thought that was agreed upon. Now, our leader is whole again, young again...step down like you should." The guards on either side of her, a pair of guards, one a muscular rabbit and the other a muscular dragon removed their helmets, revealing their black-streaked reddened eyes.

"Or we will take it by force, my lady! The Founder is back. He deserves his place in power." Lillian spoke quietly, her eyes not leaving Verri; as the two guards continued to keep watch for any further attacks. They knew there were others that would follow their beloved Founder Gaster; it was just a matter of time till they revealed themselves.

"shut up! i get it! ...sorta just...why the fuck did he go crazy! that's the shit i don't get! he's not like that normally!" Rockwell didn't like the way his father or uncle talked, treating him like a stupid kid.

"i'm used to him being a fat ass fuddy duddy! last night we were joking around and he was cracking crabs for my sister! how did that turn to this! there's gotta be somethin' wrong!" He growled out in frustration.

"Be fair, Boss...he hasn't seen Edge at his prime before. Hearing a story is different than experiencing it." Mars sighed and tried to lie back to rest, silently hoping Red and her sister were okay.

"I'm sorry! That was not of my command! Edge!" Verri managed to get some distance from him when he rubbed her cheek. She could feel what he did to her magic...but that would only be remnants of his own product...

Unbeknownst to Edge, Verri had been training and studying her own ways of black magic, making herself stronger and more efficient to help her people, focused on defense than offense as most of the spells entailed.

"You are NOT helping me like this...you are not helping anyone with being like this! We don't need to be this way!" Verri yelled out as she got into defensive position again. It would be proven useful when she saw Lillian and other Founder loyal guards.

"I will not leave my post...I swore to protect the kingdom and the people in it. I never want to use violence...but should you test me...then you leave me with no choice. I trusted in you Lillian...but it seems I've made a mistake." Verri's eyes turned gold instead of red due to her own power, the staff in her hand turned black as the roses turned yellow and grew thorns, her own black vines wrapped around the dragon and rabbit guards, trapping them before being thrown to another wall harshly.

Meanwhile, without being seen, Tyra had managed her way from the Throne Room to the Barrier Room. She hid in a dark corner, only to see her G'pa and Aunt face to face, ready to attack. No no no...please don't...please...

Boss nodded, and crossed his arms over his chest, then cringed at the pain. He shook his head, and sighed. "Your Grandfather...was thankfully very weak, as you've known him. He was a terrible...terrible man, when I was young. But hopefully...the kindness he's learned, and the family that he's aquired...can somehow help him now..."

Edge stood still, watching what happened before him. His former loyal member had come up to him, along with a couple of the guards that he knew were at his beck and call. He watched as the dragon and rabbit guards were thrown to the wall. His sights drew back to Verri, peering into her golden eyes curiously. It seemed a silence fell over the throne room.

"Lillian has always followed me...just as her parents had. She only is against you, because she thinks you are against me. Lillian...stand down." Edge spoke softly, without looking to Lillian.

Lillian then stepped back easily, casting her sights downwards.

Edge then stood fully up onto his legs, and stepped slowly towards Verri. "...I want everyone to be happy...if it takes...this."

He then laid down onto his stomach, then he flopped onto his side, showing defeat to her. Followers, stand down and kneel now!

Nearly half the guard did as requested, those that still were loyal to Edge, but were too scared to step forward against Verri as well.

Rockwell didn't say or do much else except take a seat on the couch and wait. Not like he could help in anyway now.

Verri didn't do much else at that moment, but the vines she did have kept at her side, just in case someone would attack. Seeing Edge seem to yield to her, her magic started to tone down. Her golden eyes slowly going back to their normal and gentle red.

But she still kept her defensive postion, "...I want happiness for everyone...I do not want anyone else hurt. It is no longer kill or be killed anymore...and it never needs to go back to that."

Lillian listened, and she started to frown, turning her gaze towards Verri. In her hands, her dual guns appeared in her hands; summoned by her inherent yellow magic. "How can you claim to bring happiness, Veronica...when the world outside your door still abides by the old mantras...you cherry-pick those to go to that promised land, and yet..."

In a quick movement, she cocked her magical guns and drew the sights upon Verri. "...you forget your place! The Founder knows what he's doing, what his plans are!"

Edge's eyes opened wide, staring at Lillian in shock as she'd dropped the guns as a distraction; and shot forth at Verri a strong attack to hurt and injure the Queen.

Verri looked over only to see the the guns clack down and try to summon something to defend herself.

Everything else felt like slowmotion as a girl screaming filled the room. Tyra flew into the line of the attack, screaming "NOOOOOO" from the top of her lungs before...

She took the hit...

...And fell to the floor, the attack scorching her chest where it hit her directly, a look of shock and pain on her face as she was only 1HP away from death...

Verri only watched in horror as she saw her niece go to the floor and sacrifice herself.

Edge leapt to his feet, his eyelights blinking out. He growled, and it sounded like it nearly echoed deeper than it ever could. I didn't want to hurt anyone...I just wanted to help everyone, YOU PUTRID FUCKING MUTT!

He leapt onto Lillian, and tore the dog monster limb from limb, scattering her easily across the throne room. She soon just dusted where her parts laid. Edge then turned back to Tyra, and he knelt down, back in his normal form once again; and he delicately placed his hand on her chest.

"Verri...get me a fuckin' syringe now...we're gonna either heal her or we need to reanimate her...but we need 'er blood to do that!" He didn't care about anything at that moment, he only saw his granddaughter needed him despeately.

Verri was shaking the entire time, only focusing on how hurt her niece was. She broke out of it once Edge asked for the syringe, and held back any bile that dared come up once she saw the scattered dust that used to be Lillian. She looked at any other guards and hissed, "Don't just stand there! You want to listen to him, get him what he wants! Get a doctor here to help take her! GO!"

Tyra whimpered weakly, pinkish-red magiblood leaking from the corner of her mouth as she painfully breathed, "...g-...g-gr...g-g'pa...g'pa...i...i w-want...m-my...g-g-g'pa..." She had a few tears drip down her eyes, managing a pained cry, everything, her chest especially hurt...so much.

The guards scattered, running to get what was needed.

Edge gently pressed a kiss to Tyra's cheek. "Yer G'pa's right here, Puddin...oh god, oh my god, I'm so sorry...I'm so fucking sorry sweetwing...I shouldn't'a...please...please stay wit' me babygirl..."

Soon he was almost crying himself, his long tail tucked between his legs as he gently supported her. The guards came back, and they'd gotten ahold of one of the doctors in the area that had learned actual healing from Swap. The young man came closer, and seemed quite a bit wary, seeing Edge there.

"...I...woah...he's alive? I thought he died..." The doctor muttered.

Edge turned his sights towards the doctor, and growled under his breath, his eyelights gone in his stress. "...YoU'lL bE dEaD sOoN iF yOu DoN't HeAl My GrAnDaUgHtEr..." Black magic tendrils crept across the white of skull like thin vines, as he'd absorbed nearly all the black magic that he'd originally doled out to his followers.

The young doctor's tail fluffed out in fear, and he just handed Edge the syringe he'd requested, and watched as the old Royal Scientist begun to draw out a vial worth of Tyra's magiblood being careful about it. He then knelt down, and begun to heal the bunbat as strongly as he could on fear of being dusted.

Verri would also rush over to help heal her niece, focusing every ounce of power she had into her healing magic, "Just stay strong, little rose...just hold on..."

Tyra was still breathing weakly, magiblood still trickling from her mouth, even coughing up some. A few droplets got onto Verri but she didn't seem to care as she kept healing until Tyra got to a stable condition.

"She needs a hospital...we can't treat her on magic alone. Can you have her transported to the hospital?" She looked over at the doctor, fearful that they would still lose her.

She didn't even want to think how Shade would react if she found out...

Edge didn't seem to mind Tyra's coughing up of her magiblood either, as he kept his sights on her; capping the syringe of the girls magiblood that he'd drawn out. "I've got her magiblood...in case of the worst..."

The young man nervously looked to Verri; and he cleared his throat. "A-Ah...yes...ma'am. I'm sorry! I'm just...I'm not actually a doctor...your guards just grabbed me! I'm a janitor!" Despite his claim of being a janitor, he had also helped with healing too.

"But we can get her there..." He went to his inventory, pulling out a rolling cart he kept for supplies. "It's...not a stretcher, your majesty...but we can transport her this way..."

"Long as we can get her there. Matters me none." Verri used her vines to gently pick up Tyra from the floor and onto the cart.

She was still whimpering weakly in pain as she was placed on the cart. Most likely they had to get her there fast...or else.

"Let's go. Get her the help she needs, I will pay for anything for her safety and care. GO!" Verri ordered, not caring if these guards followed her or Edge. They wanted the same thing now anyway...

The janitor took off his shirt, gently using it to secure Tyra to the cart, and he placed Edge's jacket underneath the girls head for support on the plastic and metal contraption. Then he and Edge took off running for the hospital. Thankfully, the hospital was only a few streets away once they got past the courtyard.

Edge watched as they took Tyra further back into the long-since updated hospital, having modeled themselves after what the doctors had learned in Swap on how to heal, treat, and care for patients. Even those who used to operate on the model that Dr. Greenburg had utilized, had since changed to the new merciful Swap model.

He stood in the waiting room, staring at the far wall for a moment; and he shook his head, then looking to the floor. Pulling out his cellphone, he wondered who would even answer him now?

First, he tried Napstaton, and got no answer; only straight to voicemail. Then he tried MTT. Then Boss. Then Paps. And finally Sansy. All of his calling out...and nobody answered.

Slumping into a large chair in the waiting room, he stared at his cellphone; feeling his soul plummet. What had he done? Why did he even do this? Old habits...he knew he wasn't a good man.

Wingdin was right...all those years ago. "What if he just decides to do something? All it could take is one wrong move, one wrong thing...and we'll have another Meaux on our hands, that's nearly twenty times stronger than he was."

She was right. She was always right. Now...now he wouldn't be allowed to help her and Doc he figured. They'll probably tell him to just stay in Underfell. He just hoped that they would treat Bitter okay, and didn't leave her alone again. Even though he couldn't help it back then, he still felt horrible that she'd been alone that long.

Verri would end up being the one to call back and speak with Mars first, sending the message of what happened.

Mars would listen to her sister on the other end and sigh, "...Okay...yeah...alright...lemme know...okay? ...Yeah...will do...love you too... Okay...see ya..."

She hung up from her and looked at the rest, "...Edge is back to normal...I guess...but...at a cost...Tyra got hit bad trying to get in between a fight with my sister and his followers...guess some of the guard was still loyal to the bastard...she's...in the hospital in Fell getting treated..."

"...Stars alive..." Dar sighed and held a hand to his head, unable to fathom the craziness that unfolded.

"But...she's gunna be okay...? Right...?" Jackson looked really worried, along with the rest of the kids. Even Ebrima was emoting out her concern and fear as she hugged her G'ma tight.

"...I hope so, kiddo...I...I hope so..." Mars sighed and hugged her kids best she could as silent tears streamed down.

Meanwhile, in Shade's home, they had both recieved the news. Shade suffered though a nervous breakdown, both of hearing about her little girl and suffering through the betrayal she felt from Edge. Nast was going to help her back through it but...they too succumbed and cried along with her, heartbroken and fearful.

Napstaton had gotten over to Cupcake's and Wingdin's home, debating on whether to tell them about Edge after everything. He was scared to do so...but they did need to know. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. His usual smile wasn't there...

Zhara was left with telling Aquaria and Frisk what had gone on, but Verri asked they stay some time longer until she knew things were settled. Especially after seeing how many guards were quick to turn on her.

Speaking of the Queen, Verri had gone and joined them in the hospital sometime later after dealing with the guards. No one was hurt but people were asked to leave until further notice until she spoke with Edge. She got to the waiting room and sat nearby Edge, slowly but surely placing a hand at his arm, looking hurt but understanding with him. She only wanted Tyra's safety and health...she never wanted this.

Boss scowled hearing what had transpired through Mars. "OF COURSE...FATHER ALWAYS HAD HIS CRONIES IN THE ODDEST OF PLACES. HE ALWAYS TAUGHT TO FIND THE EASIEST PATH TO COMPLETE YOUR TASK TO COMPLETION. SO IT MAKES SENSE THAT YOUR SISTER HAD GUARDS NEAR HER THAT WERE LOYAL TO FATHER. THEY JUST WAITED FOR THEIR SUPPOSED FOUNDER GASTER TO COME BACK INTO POWER ONE DAY."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Father always saw himself as a god of sorts...doing anything he wanted, at any cost." He then leaned back in the chair, texting MTT about what occurred.

Bitter closed her eyes, rubbing Ebrima's back. "He just...wanted everyone to be happy..."

Boss looked up from where he sat, and he looked to Bitter. "MOTHER! YOU'RE SUPPORTING THAT BLOATED FAT SACK OF SHIT!? AFTER HE THREW YOU ACROSS THE ROOM AND INJURED YOU?! IF THIS IS HOW HE WANTED TO HAVE EVERYONE BE HAPPY, DEAR MERCILESS ANGEL I DO NOT WANT TO SEE WHAT HE DOES TO ANGER EVERYONE!"

He stepped closer to Bitter, glaring down at her as she continued to sit on the floor. "HE NEARLY SPLIT MY BROTHERS HEAD OPEN LIKE A DAMN COCONUT! HOW CAN YOU SUPPORT HIM!?"

By then, Bitter just was trembling in fear, turning her back to Boss as she hugged Ebrima close to her chest protectively.

In the little home, Wingdin had gone to take a nap; having of course not slept well that previous night. Cupcake instead answered the door, a sweet smile across his face, until he noticed that Napsta wasn't. "O-Oh...son, is something wrong? I've t-tried to call Edge today, and I believe my old phone isn't working properly right now...blasted void interference I bet."

He opened the door a bit more, letting his son inside; as he patted the young mans back. "Now, what's got you so down today, Napsta? Your mother is sleeping right now, and Rebecca is eh, cleaning up a cup of tea that your mother spilled earlier..."

In the hospital, Edge felt Verri's hand on his natural arm, and he froze; his grip tightening on his phone. His eyelights cut over to her, and he sighed tiredly, then looking to the floor again. "...I guess, she was right in the end...my uh...my other wife, Wingdin...she used to have an...abusive ex, and when we'd first met, I was...eh, quite a damn asshole to her. You prolly 'member me bitchin' to you and Tahi about the creampuff me..."

Shaking his head, he sighed, running his hand over his skull. "...Good god, I've injured my son, hurt and scared the crap out of my littlest wife...and now I've let my sweet Puddin' get hurt...I never wanted to hurt you Verri...sure, talk a big game, but...even having been reanimated, I'm still just an old mutt. I don't...really want to fight anymore. I just wanted to try to allow everyone to be happy with their lot in life..."

Mars slumped in her seat as Dar rubbed her back. He stayed relatively close to her and Kinta to keep a good eye on them and the children.

Rockwell's eyelights widened before teleporting in front of Bitter, his metal combat pole in his hand and positioned defensively in case Boss tried anything, "LAY OFF, CAPTAIN! LEAVE 'EM THE FUCK ALONE!" He growled out. His legs were shaking in fear but he wasn't going to allow anyone else getting hurt.

Ebrima whimpered and held onto her G'ma, hiding into her chest like that was going to help protect her from all the violence she was afraid was going to happen.

"That's enough. Papyrus, I understand, this is difficult, but getting everyone riled up will not help anymore. Just stay calm...Your mother's had just as hard of a time...please." Dar spoke out, having a good idea what Bitter was experiencing. He and Mars lived through it before with their own mother...least Jonathan never did anything to physically hurt their mother...but at times they wish he had...made it all the easier to hate him when they were kids. Of course, they hated him a lot more now.

"Uh...yeah...Papa C...it's...not pretty news...and...stars...I don't wanna tell ya but...ya gotta know.." Napstaton sighed before coming into he house, already starting to feel the anxiety bubble up in him. "...It's...about Pops...actually...you're...you're really not gunna like it..."

At the hospital, Verri only listened to Edge, giving him her utmost attention. "...I never wanted to fight you either...I only wore this armor as a promise to Aquaria... She has a good soul...only wanted to see me come back safe and sound. I never intended to fight anyone...I never commanded anyone to attack...I only wanted to talk, Edge...I swear of it..."

"She doesn't need to be right...you still have time to change and fix things...you acted as Dr. Gaster...The Founder of the Headhunters...you can go back to acting as Edge...grandfather of many...a trying, doting father...and a loving husband. You don't need to stay that way...you are a good person deep down, Edge...I know you are." Verri patted his arm gently as her tail wrapped around herself in a hug.

"We both want to see our friends and family happy...I want to see this kingdom be free and happy too...I don't want all of us to stay down here...it seems like I do but...I don't...I...I want freedom too...just...not at the expense of killing..." That's why I have Frisk...

All Bitter did was crouch closer to Ebrima, starting to sob silently again. The water easily spilled from her head, her grasp on her blue magic faltering with her fear. "I-I thought... I was gettin' a s-second chance with him! And then...all this...he didn't mean it...he d-didn't mean it..."

She gasped and soon had tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks, as she nuzzled Ebrima.

Cupcake frowned softly and sighed, shaking his head as he went over to the side table. "Edge? Oh dear...I do remember what occurred last night, eh, most likely a reanimation spell of some sort... It's not that entirely different from my own father's druidic magic, ah that was... similar, yet different, I s-suppose..."

Settling into the chair, he clasped his gloves together worriedly, his own eyes starting to pale in color in his own stress. "I'm terribly sorry f-for rambling...now what's going on with Edge anyways? I've b-been trying to reach him today, usually after your mother has such a horrendous night she really does appreciate the company of Edge and Bitter..."

Edge listened to Verri, and he sighed. "That's all great, kid...but I doubt anyone would wanna see me anymore... nearly killed Red...hurt my sweet coffee cup..."

He started tearing up, and put his head in his hands, sniffing and whimpering.

In the Swap hospital, Red had been taken back for emergency surgery. Thankfully he did alright with it, however it left him with a jaw that was wired shut. As he started to come out from the anesthesia, he gazed around the room and saw a somewhat familiar looking cat monster, reaching out weakly for her in his exhaustion. As his black tattooed arms reached for the fuzzy looking monster he thought was his wife, his tail could be heard thumping underneath the covers.

Ebrima whimpered and held her G'ma tight, scared for her. "...G'ma..."

Rockwell still kept his position up at Boss, not wanting him to get any closer to Bitter or Ebrima. "you ain't all butter and daisies either you pointed sadistic bastard. stop while you're fucking ahead..."

Dar headed over to Bitter with a towel and blanket. Rockwell did flinch and ready himself but Dar didn't seem threatened. "Relax, child. It's to clean up the mess and calm her down. No one's going to hurt her. Founder's done that enough."

Rockwell scoffed before letting Dar help his G'ma out. Guy's hands were full anyway.

Dar placed the towel around to catch any serious spillage while the blanket was put around the cup hybrid's shoulders, "There now...you're safe. We believe you..." truthfully Dar didn't know what to believe but they were words uttered by the Jae siblings that usually helped their mother calm down.

"It's cool Papa C. No worries. Just...uh...I think Pops and Mams are...having a bad day of their own." He sighed, his anxiety was starting to bubble up and he was struggling to fight it. Even when he pulled out his phone and shared the texts between him and Verri. He didn't trust himself to tell the whole story.

"They will see you if you've changed...I believe you may have let too much of dark magic go to your head, Edge..." Verri managed a small smile, "This can be resolved. And you are feeling guilt for your actions. That already tells me you are different...perhaps when we are allowed to see Tyra...you make a decision yourself to go back."

In the Swap hospital, Marrie was currently looking at Red's chart to make sure they didn't miss anything. Painkillers in and administered? Check. Wire is in good condition with no damages present? Check. X-rays show no other injuries other than those prior. She'd stop once she heard thumping and looked over at him.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness. You did really good in surgery. Don't try to move too much, you'll tire yourself out more." She gently talked before heading over. She didn't know how much he could see that she wasn't who he thought she was, but she treated him with kindness anyway.

Boss didn't even move in the least bit, not scared by his son at all. He just shifted on his feet and sighed softly; shaking his head. "...Did I ever say that I was any better than he was? No. My LV is 11, boy. But...I am nothing like your grandfather. I have always just wanted my children to be safe and healthy, and happy. Nothing less."

He went back to the chair, and sat back as he pulled his phone out again. "And although I've put you through training...it was nothing like what I and your Uncle Red were put through. I can truthfully say that everything I've done for you children, have been done with love, not LOVE."

Bitter flinched as Dar came over to her, as she watched him placing the towel onto the floor, then she looked up at him as he draped the blanket around her shoulders. A shaky smile crossed her porcelain face, and she nervously pressed a kiss to Ebrima's forehead; rubbing her back lovingly.

Cupcake gently took the phone from Napstaton, and scrolled through the texts, adjusting his glasses while he read. His eyes widened, and he put his hand over his mouth; shaking his head. "...No...no I will not just stand idly by...mmm, the texts were sent over an hour ago..."

He got up from the chair, grasping his cane as he handed the phone back to his son. "Rebecca! Please stay with Wingdin, I have something I need to do..."

Rebecca came from the bedroom, holding the cracked teacup in her hands along with a rag. "Dr. Brewer...just what are you thinking of doing? You are eighty years old sir...I...just don't think it would be safe."

Cupcake looked to Rebecca, then to Napstaton. "I'm going to see him for myself. Let Verri know. I'll be there within the hour, I know where their hospital is. My husband needs me now."

Without another word, Cupcake left the little house, heading to the main home and to the basement. He saw the claw marks in the steps and sighed, running his fingers over them gingerly. "...Edge what in the world were you thinking man..."

Dialing in Underfell, he passed through the Observator, having set it to shut off once he passed through, so no one could walk through after he'd finished, and he saw he was in the castle. Claw marks were on the stone floor right in front of the Observator there as well. Tutting softly, he headed out from the now emptied castle, and to the hospital.

Despite his elderly visage, he still had quite a lot of strength in him, and anyone who came close to him instantly avoided him, usually by crossing the street. It didn't help that due to his stress his body was degrading further and further to his more Void-effected appearance.

Edge nodded softly, gently placing his robotic hand on Verri's. He then went so far as to gently nuzzle her cheek, without doing anything untoward her. He let out a soft whine, and he sighed. "M'sorry fer taking yer magic Verri... I just thought I was helping you...all that black magic, heh, you've seen what it can do. Your mother...she can tell you stories of the insane beast that I was, after I'd finally gotten Opeth to merge with me..."

He looked to Verri, his dual-colored eyes soft. "I used to just have yellow magic growing up... Opeth is what gave me the red originally. My blasters were tainted when Chara was killed. Their death...tainted our land. Asriel's just made it spread..."

"When I performed the rite, and gained control over my ancestors black magic...I was wild, I killed so many humans in the war... Asgore was going to leave me on the surface... your mother...she tamed me...helped me to get my mind back." He then gently hugged her, almost cuddling her in fact. "You really do make me so damn proud Verri...so much like yer Mama..."

In the Swap hospital, Red calmed when he heard Marrie's voice. He let out a choked whimper, having thought it was Mars who was in the room with him.

His tail stopped thumping and he closed his bad eye to try to focus better. When he saw that it was definitely Marrie and not Mars, he rolled his good eyelight and laid back on the bed. He was utterly exhausted, and recovering from the jaw wiring.

Rockwell didn't do much other than dematerialize his weapon and sit close by Bitter. He didn't want to argue or fight anymore, he was done. (...I don't know if I can believe that...Not yet at least...)

Ebrima snuggled up to her G'ma, nuzzling back when she could. She didn't keep her normal unemotional face, she clearly was showing concern.

Napstaton sighed, "Will do...be careful alright? If ya need me, send me a text..."

He didn't do much else but watch Cupcake go and go check on Wingdin. There was no way Bitter or Edge were coming around, so he might as well spend some time with her.

This time, Verri took it, knowing he wasn't going to harm or seek harm from her. She just listened and hugged him back, even going as far as petting his cheeks, "...Mama has a lot of trust in you...she saw how much good you had...I can see it too...that's how I know you, Edge...and I know your family can see it. You just have to remind them. This beast...your blaster...she always told me they were a part of you...that didn't make it completely you...you're not that."

Out of all the siblings, Verri grew up being the weakest physically...but she still ended up the strongest of hope.

A doctor, some yellow diamond head monster, had come into the room, "My Queen. Dr. Gaster. Your niece has been taken care of. She had to be taken in for surgery but she's in a room and on the way to recovery"

Marrie still gave a soft smile, expecting that much. "Would you like me to call her over? I know your brother-in-law is here...but I'm sure she'd come running too if she knew."

Bitter shrugged the blanket closer on her shoulders, and gently placed it on Ebrima. She looked down to her granddaughter, and smiled a bit more. "Thanks, 'Brima...you're such a sweetheart, mhm..." She muttered quietly, already tired after everything from the day.

Despite having been reanimated back to only a young age of 30, she felt like she was incredibly old. That was the downside to being reanimated, and brought back to a younger year...your body is young, but your mind stayed old; which being monsters, had some influence on the physical body as well.

Wingdin was currently napping, or attempting to nap as she laid in the bed. She hugged Cupcake's pillow, her eyes open as she stared at the wall. Seeing the bedroom door open, she smiled brightly seeing Napstaton. "My boy...oh, does Papa know you're here?" She sat up in the bed, holding the blanket around her somewhat thin form; just in a nightgown. Her fluffy robe lay draped over the desk chair that was in the bedroom.

Edge let out a soft canine noise of happiness at having his cheeks petted; his eyes closing a bit. "Gyeheheh...thanks Verri...you really are the beacon of hope for all'a us, huh?"

He nuzzled her again, purring gently for a moment, until the doctor had come in to speak with them both. By that point, Edge was nearly holding Verri in his arms, not minding the armored dress she wore, her black cloak draped over his robotic arm. He stood up in excitement hearing that Tyra was recovering and that she did well apparently in her surgery. As his tail wagged happily, he didn't fully realize he was holding Verri in his arm, like one would a small child.

As Red laid in the bed, he weakly turned his head from side to side; seeing if MTT was there. Looking back at Marrie, he gave her the 'ok' hand symbol. Already, his arms were trembling from exhaustion, and he was ready to change to his chihuahua form to conserve energy. [do you know hands?]

He tiredly signed to Marrie, looking intently to her for a response. [i want my cat and cubs. i want to be tiny dog now.]

Ebrima nodded lightly before lying against her G'ma. Looks like she was going to be there a while. Rockwell too as he kept a seat nearby. He didn't look happy but at least he wasn't in battle mode.

Napstaton smiled a bit, just a bit as he can manage as he took a seat by Wingdin and hugged her, "Yeah...he knows I'm here. Just...wanted to see ya...hang around a little. That okay, Mama Wing?" He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Verri let out a small chuckle, relieved to get Edge's approval and to hear of her niece's recovery. "Thank the Merciless Angel. May we see her?" She didn't seem to mind being held like the way she was by Edge. It was different, but it wasn't complaint worthy.

"Yes. Right this way, just do mind yourselves, she will still need some days to fully recover. Not too much stress as she did take quite a hard hit. We did what we could to ensure her internals were doing alright. Though all she may need is bedrest for a week or so." The doctor explained as he led the way to Tyra's room.

Tyra was currently in the hospital bed, an oxygen tube connected to her nose and her chest and shoulders were covered in bandages, an IV was put into her arm as it slowly dripped fluids and concentrated green healing magic into her system to help with the pain and recovery. For now, she was staring up at the ceiling tiredly. Even though she slept for a lot longer than usual, she still felt exhausted.

Marrie read his hands and giggled lightly before signing back [Be a shame if I didn't.]

She gave him a nod before finishing things on his chart and putting it back, [I'll have him come in while I make the call to her. I'll come back in a little to let you know when she's here. Do you want me to grab you anything else before then?]

Bitter just cuddled Ebrima, her eyes closed as she began to calm down even more. Laying down onto her side, she'd grabbed a pillow and held Ebrima close to her chest getting more settled down underneath the blanket.

Wingdin nodded gently, and leaned a bit against Napstaton. "Of course it's okay, sweetie...Papa had to do something he said. The um..." Her sights drifted to the open door as Rebecca crossed by and looked into the bedroom, smiling softly to them both. "...her, she is here. She doesn't like me to warn you and Zar though...but she's good...she is nice..."

Rebecca brought in a plastic cup that had a lid, filled with tea the way Wingdin liked it, and set it onto the nightstand. "Here you go, Wingdin. I've got you another cup of tea dear. Let's get your robe on so you don't get cold..." She then brought the robe over and helped Wingdin into it.

Edge nodded and followed the doctor to Tyra's room, and he felt his soul drop into his stomach it seemed. "...Puddin...h-heya...gawd I'm so sorry baby..."

Red let out a wheezing laugh through his wired jaw, and nodded weakly. [thank you. mustard and a straw babe, please.] He was so tired he didn't care if he called her 'babe', even though in most cases he normally wouldn't have done so.

Ebrima cuddled close and stayed with her, all the warmth and comfort around her was starting to make her fall asleep.

Napstaton smiled and watched Rebecca help out Wingdin, glad there was at least some good news to all the craziness. He always did feel a little better hanging around his Mama, even with some of the stuff going on.

Tyra looked over to where she heard Edge, her tired expression didn't change. "...Is...that really you...G'pa..? Aunt Verri...you're okay?"

"I'm fine, little rose. Yes. Though...I prefer we didn't make this a habit. I thank you but...let me handle myself next time...alright?" Verri let herself out of Edge's hold to get to Tyra's side and hug her before letting Edge get closer to her.

Marrie's smile turned slightly strained at being called babe. Not even Sansy called her that cause he knew it got her less than happy about it. But she let this go, figuring Red was still loopy from the pain meds, [I'll see what I can do.]

With that, she left to get MTT and have him contact her Fell Counter, hoping she and her family could get there soon.

Boss's phone would ring again from his husband a short moment later, a text saying that Red was okay and open for visitors.

Bitter made sure that Ebrima was mostly covered by her own body for protection, as she soon fell asleep herself.

Wingdin got the fluffy robe on, and then she grasped the cup of tea, taking a few drinks from it. She looked to Napstaton, and held out the cup of tea to him. "Are you hungry? I can making you something..."

Edge held back as Verri went over to Tyra. His tail was between his legs just then, as he sighed sadly. "Yeah...it's me, Puddin...I...I'm so sorry...I didn't know that...that she was gonna try something like that. I didn't tell Lillian to do that! She did it herself..."

Red watched Marrie as he laid in the bed, and he weakly nodded in response. He just watched as she left, and soon MTT had come into the room. By then he'd changed to his chihuahua form, and was curled up underneath the blankets. As was in his normal form, even in his dog forms his jaw was still wired shut. He was thankful that they had his information on file. Anything put into or onto him, such as stitches, staples, or anything of the sort; due to his ability to change shape/size.

It was similar to what they would put into elementals, but it worked for him. Despite changing to his smallest form, he couldn't move much due to his exhaustion. Most of the exhaustion was when he'd drawn on the little used power to become the more beastly form; and he just barely lifted his head looking to MTT.

Boss had gotten the text, and he looked to Mars and his niblings. "...BROTHER IS READY TO SEE VISITORS. WE SHOULD GO AND SEE HIM...he could tell us more about what occurred perhaps. Mettaton had made me to leave before the battle was over..."

"Nah, I'm okay Mama Wing. Rather just...ya know...spend some time around." He gave her another kiss on the cheek, just wanting to be around. Anything to distract him from the anxiety that was popping up. He did NOT need that.

"...It's okay...I...just wanted to know that my G'pa was back..." Tyra sighed and laid back on the bed and looked over at him, "...When I did that spell...I was doing it for my G'pa...because I wanted him and my G'ma back...I wanted my family back. Like what he tried to bring my family back from his rule... But...everyone told me I brought back The Founder. I brought back someone I wasn't supposed to...cause he hurt everyone."

She let out a pained whimper as a few tears fell from her cheeks, "I just didn't want that to be true...I don't care what Lillian did to me...I don't...I just wanted my family back...I...I wanted my G'pa..."

Verri stepped back, an invitation for Edge to go be with her. She knew she needed him more than Tyra needed her.

MTT took a seat by Red and gave him a soft pat on the back, a silent way of him saying "you did good."

"...Get some rest...I think we both had enough..." He plugged himself into a free socket and reclined back in the chair, not wanting to do much else at that moment.

"...Then let's go. I don't wanna wait here anymore." Mars got herself up and headed to her room to change. She had forgotten she was still in the night clothes she changed into after she had Vermillion.

Dar decided to undo the traps, figuring they weren't going to need them anymore if they were changing locations. The triplets and Rockwell gave each other confused but understanding looks before they filed out of the house to leave for the hospital.

"...You going to wake your mother up or are you expecting us to watch her?" Dar looked over to Boss as he finished disassembling a window trap.

Wingdin nodded, as she put the cup of tea down and she snuggled against Napstaton, starting to hum softly; while she brushed his white hair out from his face gently.

Edge watched and listened closely, and when he saw Verri moving away, he came over to Tyra, and gently held her hand, as he looked over her. "...you got your G'pa, Puddin...gawd...goddamn it, why did I let my old self come back...I just...had wanted to help everyone...but I let myself get swept away with my old magic..."

Leaning over her, he delicately pressed a kiss to her cheek, his dual-colored eyelights gazing to her pinkish-red ones. "Tyra...I don't ask for your forgiveness...but I just want you to know, I never meant for anyone to get hurt..."

Red barely lifted his head at the pet on his back, and he laid his head down again. A sign he knew that MTT was present, was that his tail started to wag and cutely thwack against the pillow he was snuggled on.

Boss watched as Mars got up to get dressed, and he kept watch over the children until they soon filed out to their mother's van. Hearing Dar speaking to him, he glanced over at him, a scowl across his face. "I EXPECT YOU TO WATCH OVER HER AND MY DAUGHTER. BOTH OF THEM NEED THE REST."

Kinta's eyes widened, and he pulled his hair out from his face as he gripped the edge of the porta crib. If he still had his claws they would have been ready to slice at the insolent former Captain. Tucked in his cheek was a lozenge he'd been sucking on for the past half hour. "You expect us? We are not slaves of yours, Captain!"

Boss strode over to Kinta, easily standing over the thin bodied viper; he proceeded to poke Kinta in one of his large breasts as a threat of sorts. "YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE, WITH THE SHIT YOU ATTEMPTED TO PULL ON MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY, MULTIPLE TIMES I MIGHT ADD, WORM!"

Kinta rose himself up higher on his coil, gaining easily a few feet on Boss as he loomed over him. Without a second thought, he wrapped around Boss's middle, and seemed to give Boss a sweet hug, tilting his head close to Boss's skull. "...Be thankful, Captain..."

Boss grunted in obvious discomfort as the viper wound around him, and he glared at the man with disdain. "...WHY SHOULD I BE THANKFUL, YOU ODIOUS YELLOW-BELLIED WORM?"

Kinta chuckled softly, as he unwound himself from Boss, and then went over to Dar. "...Because we will watch your mother and your daughter. Hehe, but it won't be for free. They are both quite weak, and they could do well with our caretaking."

Boss kept the frown from his expression, and he sighed, running his hand over his skull softly. He gazed to the twins as they were sleeping in a pile of snakekit with each other. Starting to chuckle softly, he laughed brightly then. "Or is it because your own brats are fast asleep as well! I've known plenty of those times, not wanting to move the spawn when they're finally happy and asleep...no need to lie for the reasoning. Sadly, Mother is the same way. She gets comfortable and you do not want to move her. She will be absolutely horrendous in her temper..."

Tyra whimpered and hugged her G'pa's hand as she painfully cried, "...I don't...w-want anyone hurt...e-especially not you..." She leaned against his arm and hugged tight, like somehow if she let go she'd lose him again.

Verri looked thankful that things looked alright for now. The doctor would peek in and call the Queen back out again. She left the two alone for the moment to speak with him. "Yes?"

"My Queen, there is a ...Dr. Caddy Brewer here...he speaks that he knows of you and the former royal scientist." The doctor whispered, not wanting to disturb what was going on in the room at the moment.

"Send him in. I have a feeling he may have questions. Do have patience, today has been quite...eventful." Verri sighed before leaving with the doctor to see Cupcake.

MTT managed a little smile and patted Red's back again before settling down to wait for the family to arrive. The silence here wasn't horrible at least.

Dar rolled his eyes at Boss's thinking...he wasn't going to admit to the skeleton he was correct. But that didn't make him any less annoyed. "We will watch the home. If not for her, it be for my sister."

"Can you three shut up already...all that yelling and bullshit's gunna wake the kids and old cup." Mars groaned, having come back from getting dressed and putting Vermillion in his car seat/carrier, "Let's go Boss. Kina, Dar...watch the place, alright? Help yourself to stuff just don't touch anything in the far right cabinet. Stuff is off limits."

She was too tired to try and have arguments. All she wanted was to see her husband, safe and sound.

Edge gently leaned down and nuzzled Tyra's cheek, being careful to not dislodge the oxygen tubes. He purred softly, and stayed right as close as she wanted him to be.

Cupcake had made his way through the short part of town and to the hospital, and he was leaning on his cane heavily, and he was pale-colored in his face and his magically-projected eyes. By the time he'd gotten there and met with the doctor; his color was nearly gone, the yellow of the tea in his head was a pitch black swirled color as his own void magic had influenced things.

Seeing Verri, he smiled softly coming over to her. "Well...this is a fine kettle we've gotten into today, isn't it Veronica? I do wish this meeting was on better terms though...I'm...sorry to hear about what's happened today. But...what exactly happened? Edge...he never truly told us everything that went on in his past. All he'd ever told us what that if he let us know...it would simply terrify us..."

Red curled up a bit more, then he let out a soft noise and laid on his side because of the IV in his chest that led to his soul. He kept his little head pointed towards the door, waiting for his family, and without realizing it he appeared to be the most pitiful little chihuahua in existance.

Kinta hissed in annoyance as he stood slightly behind Dar at the moment, rubbing his chest. "Low blow, poking a nursing obasan's breast, you bitch!" He hissed out angrily.

Boss's attention snapped to Kinta, and he nearly growled in anger at Kinta's accusation. What did you call you me!?

He then heard Mars, and sighed; turning on his heel to follow her instead. "You are lucky." He then went out with Mars to the van, and got in to accompany them to the hospital with the others.

Tyra laid against him, trying to calm down. Eventually the pain meds in her IV would put her back to sleep. She did need all the rest to fully recover.

Verri froze at seeing the Swap Scientist but did her best not to look too surprised at the change of looks. "There is a lot to our realm, Dr. Brewer. And a past Edge has not made aware...but I think you are owed that explanation. And it has been quite overdue. Follow me...please." She let him back to Tyra's room so Edge could see he had arrived. She could have told him all of Edge's past, least by her knowledge, but...there was enough drama for the day.

Mars rolled her eyes at her sibling and sibling-in-laws fighting, "Behave you guys. We have enough children in one house. I don't need three more." She closed and locked up the door on her way out.

Dar shook his head and headed towards the kitchen, "Some skeleton is sensitive. Bitch isn't the worst thing to be called." He was going to grab a snack while they were away. Mind as well see what stuff his sister hid.

Edge just stayed beside her, gently stroking her hair behind her ears softly. Hearing the door open, he looked up and over to Cupcake as he came in.

"Caddy..." He murmured, tears threatening to spill from his sockets. "...I didn't hurt her...it was an accident..."

Cupcake's expression fell as he came over to his husband. He looked up at Edge, who gently was still holding Tyra's hand. "You really think, that I believe you are capable of hurting your granddaughter?"

Edge looked away from Cupcake, and he let out a quiet whine. "I broke Sans jaw, Caddy... I...oh god I threw Bitty across the room..."

Cupcake covered his mouth, sighing. He'd known about Shade, Red, and Tyra. But no one had mentioned Bitter. Shaking his head, he went to sit down and Edge begrudgingly sat beside him. "From what little research I've been able to do over the years, love...black magic isn't bad, but it's how you utilize it. When you let yourself be overtaken by a singular thought...it consumes you. It drives you, to complete that thought with not a care to the consequences of your actions. That's pretty much what happened, isn't it?"

"Doc, I... wasn't thinking...I just wanted her to listen, I didn't mean to throw her all hard, just...push her away a little. I wasn't gonna have her follow me here again! It's how she died the first time!" He covered his mouth, the color draining from his face.

Cupcake's thoughts dragged to a stop and he looked up at Edge. "She what?"

"She died...twice... while we were here in Fell, years ago. Before we even came here, when we were first dating... I uh...collected her magiblood when we would have eh, heheh, rough playtime. I used that to my advantage when she'd gotten dusted...both times. What occurred to have her be injured when we got back was because she'd simply became injured, but hadn't dusted a third time..." Edge plainly spoke.

Soon, Edge was telling Cupcake about his entire history that he'd not told before. Filling in blanks for the old Scientist, which explained quite a few things to him as well. It took nearly a couple hours and by the end of it, Cupcake wondered if he truly knew his husband at all.

"...my word man, all that power and you still couldn't defeat Asgore? You sound more like a boss monster, and not a regular one." Cupcake retorted as he tried to make heads or tails of it all.

Edge rolled his eyelights, and patted his husband's chest affectionately. "And yet you went through the damn Void and you're still alive at the age of what, nearly eighty? I'd say if anyone is a boss monster, it's you, Sweet-Tea."

"...What're we gonna tell Wingdin though? Would she even understand?" Edge murmured.

Cupcake stiffly shook his head, wagging his glove in Edge's face. "We will not be telling her a word. She's already afraid to just go to the market, fearful of humans...she doesn't need to know any of this happened. It would only hurt her, Edge."

"So what're you gonna tell Bitter when you get back?" Edge asked quietly.

"I...wait, why? You'll be going back, I assume..." Cupcake spoke softly, and blinked curiously as Edge shook his head.

"I'm staying here with Puddin till she can go home. I ain't leaving her side." Edge nodded as he then went over to her bed. Looking at her closely, he saw she was still sleeping, then he easily changed to his dog form and curled up on the floor beside the bed.

Boss watched as the van pulled up to the hospital, and he assisted in getting the children out from the van, and into the hospital to go towards his brother's room.

Kinta giggled, as he scooped up one of the babies to feed them. "I've heard rumors though, I may not be whole anymore my anata, but I still certainly have venom~"

Verri stayed by the doorway, listening into everything but not daring to speak up on what she heard. She did leave, if only to message Shade about Tyra's condition and having her stay until she recovered.

Tyra was still sound asleep in her hospital bed, ear twitching at the sounds of people talking but she never stirred or woke up. She was just at peace at that moment, letting herself heal the entire time.

Dar chuckled before taking some things out to leave as snacks for him and Kinta to finish, "Of course, my viper. You can still strike just as well as before. Tis not their bark we worry for. It's yours." He headed over again to plant a kiss to his husband's cheek.

Mars ushered the triplets out of the van as she grabbed Vermillion from his car seat and into his carrier. Rockwell kept some distance from Boss by staying near Crimson, who was just neutral at best about the whole trip.

Julia would be the one who rushed over to ask where her father was being held. They'd end up finding his room soon enough as Mars knocked before opening the door, "Sans...? Red Ruff...?"

Cupcake got up from the chair and he went over to Edge, settling down beside him in the floor carefully. Edge rested his head in Cupcake's lap, and soon felt his husband's gloved hand resting on his head giving him pets.

Kinta blushed softly, and he returned the kiss. "Anata~ You always speak the truth, you know..."

He slithered into the kitchen and began to rock the little one that he was feeding. "I was able to sell a few more secrets yesterday at the market...got us quite a bit of money. And a request for more ricin from the mafia a few towns over. Apparently their capo has more lackeys to off..."

Hearing the door knock, it pulled Red from his slumber, and his little tail started thumping against the pillow. Lifting his head a bit, he looked to Mars almost pitifully with his large whitened and reddened eyes. The wire could be seen crisscrossing his teeth, and staples trailed down the middle of his bottom 'lip' to partway down towards his neck, and there was even a few staples on either corner of his mouth.

"Hmm...I'll see what I can do about that. How humans found of me so fast I do not know. But they pay well and I will not say no to money." Dar chuckled and made that a mental note to start on that soon. He did technically make a promise to his sister not to get involved with old habits. But old habits kept his husband and children fed and them to live comfortably within their means.

He just had to make sure that he wasn't caught.

Mars peeked into the room, immediately heading over to Red and petting him gently, "Oh...Red...Red Ruff baby...what happened to you? Merciless Angel...least you're alive..." She gave him a few kisses around, doing her best not to touch the wires or staples on his jaw. There were a few tears, but it was really all she can manage.

Julia turned into her lion cub form and mewed gently at her dad, wondering if he was okay as Jackson and Rockwell headed over to the opposite side to check up on him. Crimes had settled to a far corner, but did look over at their dad, not really sure what to say or do but this was the best they could manage for the moment.

MTT had gone over to Boss and pulled him nto a hug with all four arms, even peppering him in a few kisses and nuzzles, "Papy..."

Red gently put his paw against Julia's side, and he gently nuzzled her, before he flopped onto his side in clear exhaustion. Sitting up carefully, he changed to his normal form and looked to Mars, his sockets halfway closed.

[dad decided i don't talk enough, tried to give me a second mouth.] He winked to Mars, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

He gingerly picked up Julia still in her lion cub size and cuddled her sweetly. [daddy loves all of you]

Boss barely returned the hug, emotionally and physically drained. "...Mother has Ebrima right now...we should be getting home..."

Red looked to Boss, tilting his head curiously. [c'mon chief, i nearly got ripped in two. doesn't my sweet sis...]

He caught himself before he finished the sentence, and he held his hands up defensively in a reflective motion, making scared noises in the process at something he thought was going to happen.

Boss however, didn't even move. He just stared at the floor, still with MTT's arms wrapped around him. The man wasn't sure if he even could get angry at his older brother, considering what their father put them through.

Mars chuckled slightly before kissing the top of his skull again, purring softly as she was happy to have him around again, "...You don't need a second mouth. You jabber enough already with one." She sat with him and cuddled him sweetly as Julia purred in her Dad's hold.

Jackson managed to get Vermillion out of his carrier and next to Red so he can join in everything. "Love ya too, you old mutt..." he meant that in a teasing but loving way as his own tail wagged about.

Crimes shrugged but they agreed for the most part, "So...what happened? Anyone gunna talk what made the old man go off the deep end?" They spoke up while Rockwell was looking over his uncle.

Crimes did look really confused on why their dad called their uncle a sister. (What's that all about?)

Rockwell knew but said nothing. Hard to hide that kind of thing when you're his kid. MTT however gave an annoyed glare at Red before sighing, figuring the day had roughed him up a lot already. "I'll explain later, Darlings. But...I think we should get home. Ebrima can stay a little longer with your mother. I know you had a day, Papy...I need a recharge myself."

Red looked over at Boss, who had nodded to MTT before coming over in front of him. [bro i didn't...]

Boss put his hand over his brother's, stopping him from signing. He then gently hugged his brother, taking care of the staples and wires. "It's okay Sans. I'm just glad you're still here, brother. You didn't have to do that...I could have..."

Red shook his head, and glared at his younger brother. "...no." He managed to croak out through his wired jaw. It was that important for him to attempt to speak.

As Boss let go of his hands, he looked to his children then back to his baby bro. [brats are always most important...you need to be there for them all.]

Boss stood there and he nodded. "Thank you brother. And as for making the old man go off the deep end...your G'pa was revitalized to a younger age and I can only assume that the increase in power affected his mind. He was just... wanting to make everyone happy, but that was obviously not working too whatever his plan was..."

"fucked up way to make people happy." Rockwell scoffed and hug back a bit from his uncle's side, mostly to invite Crimes over so they weren't alone.

"So...he attacked dad cause he wanted to help...? That...doesn't make any sense..." Julia was equally confused and concerned.

"What he wanted was to break the barrier back in Fell. He wanted to use your uncle and father to help him accomplish that, both of them said no and...the fight happened. Could have ended quite worse...but it didn't. Sans did the right thing with that blast. At his weakest, I ran off with Red and...here we are." MTT quickly explained, "Verri did contact me saying he's back to normal...i'm guessing what affected him had passed when Tyra was injured by Lillian."

"Yeesh...and they say drug trips are bad." Jackson shook his head.

"...Wait...Lillian? Ya mean that bitch who was helping my sister with shit? SHE did that to Tyra?" Mars growled lowly, hearing the person who worked closely with her sister pulled that kind of shit.

"So...what's that mean for G'pa...are...we just...gunna fucking let him come back and...pretend it didn't happen?" Crimes lowly hissed out, not liking the idea of that. Powerful or not, they at least knew that was some fucked up shit that happened.

Red returned the hug to Rockwell, and he looked to MTT nodding a bit in agreement to what his robotic brother-in-law was talking about. [he didn't hurt me because he wanted to make others happy, he got frustrated, and i wasn't going to roll over for him like the pup he thought i was.]

Hearing it was Lillian who hurt Tyra, he rubbed the side of his skull, and shook his head.

Hearing Crimes hissing though, he looked to his child, rolling his eyelight in annoyance. [no we aren't gonna act like it didn't happen. but it wasn't something he fully had control over either. your g'pa blanked out when we fought, i could tell. we're going to help him get better, and he'll learn that things have changed. i...have a feeling shade and nast won't let him see tyra anymore...that right there is punishment enough for him to begin with.]

He thought for a moment, and let out a raspy sigh. [mars i think we aren't going to let dad or mom watch the kids anymore, at least not for a long time... after today i don't feel comfortable leaving them there...]

Boss watched his brother's hands as he signed and he nodded. "I too agree with my brother, with not letting them watch our children as well, Metta."

Crimes huffed but at least the old man wasn't going to be let off easy. That's all they cared about.

Mars sighed, "Yeah...figured you were gunna say that. But honestly...? Might be for the best. Your mom can come around, Bitter's alright...but...Edge? I don't want him around the kids for a while..."

"Agreed...just until I know he won't try anything again. He threatened to pick up Rockwell and Ebrima from school and recruit them into his plans." MTT didn't like the sound of that, and using his own children? That he couldn't stand.

Rockwell was slightly surprised but tried his best not to show it. Last he wanted was to end up with the broken jaw. His health was messed up enough.

"Speaking of Shade and Nast...fuck...how are they taking shit? I haven't heard from them at all..." Mars was debating wth herself to contact the bat monster to see how she was doing. But decided against it, thinking her sister probably handled it.

It would be proven true when Shade reached Tyra's room, her cloak's hood up so it hid her face making it very hard to see her expression.

Nast was right beside her, already giving a heavyset glare at Edge once they got a sight of him.

Tyra was still sound asleep for the moment, her vitals looked stable and her IV was still going, keeping her relatively okay.

Red listened to them talking and he then leaned lightly against Mars, closing his sockets. The machine has given him another large dose of pain medicine. His hands moved slowly as he was truly quite tired. [darlin...the other you was supposed...to get me mustard...]

While this was happening, Eddie had been milling about the nurses station, and he saw that Marrie was coming back to her station. He had been sitting in her seat, and he blushed softly. "Ah, sorry love, Candace said it was alright if I popped down and settled into your chair for a bit, hehe."

Candace, the candy heart object head giggled softly, signing to Marrie. [I'm sorry hun! Eddie got us just in stitches over here, telling us stories of him and Dr. Greenburg! Gosh, it's been so long...]

Belladonna was seated off to the side, cradling Raizy in her arms. "So Marrie, how's the little rough counter of your husband doing? I heard he got pretty messed up... I mean if you can say anything of course, confidentiality and all..."

Cupcake was still seated, but by then he had moved to sit in the chair beside the hulking beast known as his husband. When he heard the door opening, he looked up and blinked slightly. He remembered, this was Shade and Nast, the fell counterparts and parents to Tyra.

"Ah, h-hello there...I do wish this was...a happier meeting though..." He found himself mumbling, not really sure what to truly say.

Edge sighed, lifting his head to see who it was, and he looked down catching the gaze from them. He changed to his normal form, and he closed his eyes, not sure what to say either. But he decided to try anyways.

"Shade, Nast...I'm s-sorry I didn't mean for her to get hurt..." Edge spoke softly, as he stood beside Tyra's bed. Whatever they said or did, he figured he fully deserved it.

Mars kept petting him, gently helping him lie back, "I'll go see about your mustard, okay?"

Marrie had just got to the station after coming from the hospital kitchen. There didn't seem to be any mustard but she did know there was one in the nurses' station breakroom. She did smile at seeing Eddie, Belladonna, and Raizy, "Hey you three! That's okay! I can't stay too long, I'm in a rush to get something delivered."

Marrie was a bit surprised that news of Red traveled fast but she didn't seem to mind too much, "I can't tell you why, just mostly because I don't know. He came here looking bad, but he's holding up better now. That's who I'm making a delivery for actually!" She ended up finding the mustard and a straw before putting them into her inventory to deliver it over.

Nast looked really pissed and even about to start yelling, but they were stopped when Shade raised a Wing over him. They backed down but kept the same glare they had on Edge.

"...You...didn't mean...for her to get hurt...? Did you mean it for me...? Did we really deserve this...?" Shade muttered out, her voice was scratchy from all the screaming and crying she did during her breakdown. She didn't once look up at Edge, or maybe she did but her face was still hidden well. It was hard to tell either way

Eddie cheekily grinned, and nodded. "I just had a feeling the more sharp counterpart to Sansy was here, it isn't often I hear Sans mentally cursing and howling... I figured it had to be him actually..."

Candace was silently giggling, and she got a notification about the nursery, and got up to leave. [Nursery calls... I'll be back Mama Eddie! Bella don't forget about therapy, Maxine will take you there.]

Bella smiled softly, and giggled. "Alright then! Take care Marrie, I've got to take Raizy back to the nursery anyways, therapy is in an hour..."

Edge felt his soul plummet and he grasped the railing on the bed. "No, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, Shade...not her, not Red, not even you!"

"...I only took the black magic from you to try to help you...at...at least I thought I was helping you...t-the same for Tyra! I just...God for being a scientist I'm a fucking dumbass sometimes..." He teared up and let out a genuine whimper of stressed pain. Looking to Shade, he didn't dare move, but he did get on his knees in front of them.

A true show of passiveness, exposing his neck and torso easily. He also removed his robotic arm, placing it near Cupcake. "You didn't deserve any of this... I've been a terrible man...and a horrible father... I'm so damn sorry, Almyra..."

"Yes, that's him." Marrie giggled slightly before remembering something, "Oh! Before I forget, I managed to get something for you!" Marrie pulled out the parfaits she had in her inventory, luckily they were still cold.

"I stopped and had breakfast with my kids this morning, I thought you two would like a little something." She handed one to Eddie and Bella once she had her hands emptied for it, "I'll be coming back here once I finish the delivery. Let me know if you guys need anything!"

She really did care for the two, they ended up being really good friends. Part of her thought to invite them to dinner once they were released but, knowing Eddie's power to read minds and all the kids in one place, that might be asking for trouble.

"...Don't...you...you don't have that privilege to call me that..." She muttered darkly, "...I didn't need help...I just...wanted my family safe...this...isn't safe...We were safe and you..."

She put the hood of her cloak down, old tear streaks were dried up on her face, the dark sunken bags were prominent under her eyes, she looked drained, but she kept standing and looking down on Edge with a mix of hurt, dissapointment, and shame. But there was a tiny amount of hope in there...hoping he meant his apology.

"...You did something I thought only my father was capable of...if I needed that...if that was needed for me to be saved...I could have reanimated him from his grave..." She really did look hurt as she came to her knees herself, looking like she was ready to start crying again.

Nast took the sight of their wife and Edge's position as their own sign to do something. They took the opportunity to give Edge a swift kick to the torso. They weren't the strongest by any means, but they still had the intent of making it hurt, even if it didn't knock out a lot of HP.

"...That's for doing shit to my wife and kid..." They'd leave with that and stay by Shade's side, helping her up and over to Tyra to see her.

Eddie took the parfait and smiled. "Aww, bless you Marrie. You are such a sweetheart."

Bella took it as well, and she giggled as Raizy's sights followed the treat. "Oooh, you know Mater has sweet things hmm?" She then let Raizy have a tiny taste of the parfait, making silly faces at her little pup. "Umm num num, yes my little punim~"

Eddie watched her as she left, and chuckled to himself. He'd heard what she was thinking and he just took a big bite of the treat, leaning in the chair at the nurses station.

Red had laid back on the bed with his wife's help and he continued to cuddle Julia, and his eyes mostly closed. Opening his good eye, he looked to Crimes and Jackson, and lazily patted the bed for them both to join him.

Boss and MTT had long since left to go and get Ebrima. Boss was wondering just what was going to happen with his mother, as Edge still wasn't back from Fell. He didn't want to have anything to do with his father at the moment. In all honesty...Bitter wasn't truly his mother, as he didn't even have one. He was created in a lab for Angel's sake! If anything Tahi, or even that stupid blaster Ozzy was more his 'mother' then the pathetic teacup hybrid ever was.

As he pulled up to the house, he stopped the car, and frowned to himself. "METTATON...GO AND GET EBRIMA PLEASE, MY DEAREST..."

Cupcake could only watch as Edge had poured his soul out, only to see his husband get kicked in the gut. He covered his mouth in worry, and glared to Nast. "..."

Getting up from the chair, he came over to Edge, extending his glove to help him up. Edge just gently pushed Cupcake's hand away.

"Go'on home already..." Edge mumbled, as he sat up and coughed a bit to catch his breath again.

"You've poured your soul out, apologized and yet they kick you?" Cupcake questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Caddy...go home. This ain't your world. I might've ran away to yours...but it's still different here. Go home to Wingdin and Napstaton...your boys, your grandchildren..." He rubbed his hand on his face, sighing with a tired whine.

"...just go. Go home already..." Edge stood up, reattaching his robotic arm, as he started to leave the hospital room.

"Edge where are you going?" Cupcake started to follow him, worried. "We might be from different lands, but we have been together for so long, and we are so similar...please...please don't do what you're thinking of..."

Edge growled and stepped away from Cupcake rapidly. "Just go the fuck home, Caddy! Get the hell away from me before I somehow hurt you too! Go, just go, JUST GO!"

He took off running to the hospitals exit, knowing Cupcake couldn't follow him easily. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to hurt anyone else. Bitter knew he was alive, as did everyone else. Maybe...it didn't have to be like that. Maybe he could still help everyone. It all made perfect sense finally.

His sights turned to where the old labs were, as he changed to his beastly form and started to head there.

Marrie smiled and waved as she headed off to the room where Red was being held.

Mars was holding onto Vermillion while her tail was wrapped around Red's back gently, most she could do without causing him pain or having to leave her baby boy alone.

Jackson took the invite, having turned into his dog form and stayed by Red's free side, figuring that would be alright. Julia was still purring in her dad's hold, even managing a few gentle licks to his hand as she nuzzled his chest.

Crimes took a while to finally decide on joining, but they did, having taken the foot of the bed and sitting there, tail thumping in slight stress.

Marrie would knock on the door before coming in, "Hi there. Oh, I see we have the whole family again. It's nice to see all of you." She headed over and placed the mustard on a rolling tray so Red can grab it whenever he needed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit...but...better than earlier..." Mars sighed tiredly, not wanting to go in full detail. Marrie had a feeling and didn't decide to ask. Mars would look at her counter with a slight glare before looking away, exhaustion coming to her again, "...Thanks...for...taking care of him."

MTT was surprised to hear Boss ask him to do that. Truth be told he didn't mind Bitter, she was nice enough despite her behavior sometimes. Though he could be biased since he didn't exactly have a proper mother figure in his life. The last one he had he didn't quite remember fully other than the gruesome death she had at the hands of their cousin Mads once she grew senile.

"Oh...alright, Darling. I'll be back. Rockwell, behave with your father please." MTT gently warned before getting out of the car and heading into the house.

Rockwell was staring out the window of the car, his own mind lost in thought until he realized it was just him and Boss. He didn't want to say anything at that moment so he kept his view towards outside.

Nast didn't seem to care what Cupcake thought, they only cared about their own family at that moment. They knew Shade was hurt and they were reacting out of their own anger but at that moment they just really didn't care.

Verri however would come back after making a few calls to see Edge run past her. "Edge?! Edge! What happened!"

"I...I can't...I can't do it right now...please..." Shade begged as she hid her face in Nast's shoulder. She'd forgive...but it was going to be hard for her to trust again. Her birth father did quite the number on her mental state.

Red grabbed the mustard and tried to think of how he'd seen Comic work the straw that cookout last year. After a couple of tries, he got it in and he managed to drink some of the condiment.

After he got what he wanted, he unwedged the straw and set it onto the rolling tray beside him. [thanks for everything. yanno i'm surprised little gator ain't down here, considering what's going on with his precious papi...the old motherfucker.]

In Mars house, Bitter had somewhat awoken and she just stayed in the bedroom, not to bother Dar and Kinta any. The vertigo had finally gone away, and she'd honestly cried all that she could. Now she was just tired, and worried. Hearing the front door opening, she stood up, and held Ebrima's hand as they both came out to the front living room to meet MTT.

Boss said nothing, himself lost in thought as well. Occasionally his fingers drummed on the steering wheel, but otherwise, he was quiet.

Edge stopped, hearing Verri call out for him. He sat on the ground, his body hunched over, just exhausted. "..."

"Of course. I'm always happy to help." Marrie smiled. It be quicky replaced with concern, "Why? What's wrong with Papi? I know he and Mami recently were brought back but...did...something happen? Is he okay?" She never gotten the news of what happened to Edge. Verri had never informed Sansy or Paps of what had happened to Edge, and by proxy, Marrie had no idea either. Napstaton never told them either, thinking Verri was the one who was going to inform them like she did with him.

"You mean no one fucking told you? The stupid bucket of bolts didn't tell you anything?! Why the fuck do you think he's here?!" Mars growled out, not seeming to believe that.

"No...I asked him but he just said Red sustained the injury in a fight. Never said how or why...but when I asked, he only broke down and I had a nurse escort him to a room for him to calm down while we helped your husband..." Marrie stayed rather calm, even with Mars growling angrily at her. She dealt with harder patients and families.

MTT came into Mars's home, managing a smile at Bitter and Ebrima. "Come on, Ebrima Darling. We're going home."

Dar looked over at MTT from his spot on the couch, "You're not taking your mother-in-law with you?"

MTT thought for a moment, figuring it wouldn't be a bad idea. Bitter was nice, if a little damaged. Really, who isn't damaged from Fell...? "Bitter...? Would you like to come along too?" He figured he should at least ask. He didn't think Boss or Rockwell would mind at all. They all did have a pretty long day and he could use the help with cleaning up after the big fight in the house.

Ebrima held onto her G'ma's hand, hugging her slightly like she wanted to stay by her. Seems she agreed with wanting her to come along.

Verri managed to catch up to him, slowing down once she reached him, "Edge...please...don't go..." Was what she could pant before resting herself aside his arm. She had a very tiring day herself.

Red rolled his eyelight, leaning back against the bed and he let out a rasping sigh. [yeah, the fight was between me and your 'papi'...he had basically gone insane, and in the process of tryin to get him to stop...he did all this. i know why he let that happen, but...we're not gonna let him near our children for quite sometime. whatever youse and the gator decide to do is up to you.]

Bitter took a half step backwards, when MTT had only mentioned Ebrima at first, until she felt Ebrima holding onto her hand firmly. Looking up at MTT, she slightly smiled a bit. "Oh...that would be really great, Metta...I dunno when G's gettin' back an all..."

Kinta let out a pissy hiss at the mention of Edge, as he laid down the twins for another nap. "Who caresss for that idiot? You keep crawling back to him, dessspite he hurt you? You dessserve your punissshment then, Bitter~"

Edge sat at the border between New Home and Hotland, and he had sat in his beastly form. "...do you really care that much, Veronica? After everything I've done? I know what to finally do...throwing myself into my original creation. The CORE. No one would remember me then. All the pain I've caused...it would just...go away...don't you see, Verri? It all makes sense now..."

Marrie didn't know what to think of that. She could never really see Edge hurting anyone. He'd been so nice and sweet to her and her children. "...If what you're saying is true..."

"You think we lie about this shit? I wish this was some fucking stupid ass cover up story! I wish his jaw got split doing something stupid! But it's not!" Mars growled out as she stood on her feet, seeming ready to fight her.

Marrie however sighed before shaking her head, "...I never said I didn't believe you. So...this is true...I'll ask Sansy...for now...Red...get rest. Your jaw won't heal without it. If you need anything, you know how to call for me..." With that, she headed out of the room to take care of her other duties. She owed her husband a call during her lunch break.

MTT glared at Kinta, like somehow the look alone was going to turn the naga into a new pair of knee high snake boots for him. "I suggest you hold your tongue, Kinta...if you know what's good for you." He really did not want another fight on his hands, but if the snake was going to cause trouble, he'd do it. He had enough charge to go back to NEO if he needed.

Verri panted and held onto his arm, "You don't want to do that, Edge...please...think about this. This will solve nothing but cause more grief. I do care...and I've forgiven you. But if you do not allow anyone else that same opportunity...you will only hurt them more. Think of Tyra...she needs you. She wants you. She kept calling out for you...will you really leave her...?"

Red watched as his wife leapt to her feet and he sighed, scratching the back of his skull. Without a second thought he changed to his chihuahua form, and his back leg started scratching at his staples as they begun to itch a bit. He was letting out whimpers while he scratched at them. After hearing he needed rest, he just laid down on the bed, and whined in frustration.

Kinta shrugged softly, and sighed, as he draped himself against the couch beside Dar. "Pleassse...today hasss been enough for everyone, entertainer...jussst let me say my piece...I mean no harm..."

Bitter stayed quiet, continuing to hold her granddaughter's hand, not sure what to say. Despite things, she was still the weakest of the nearby people, and she didn't feel like speaking out at all.

Edge looked to Verri and closed his eyes tiredly. "...No...but how can I hurt someone if they don't even remember me? If...I go into my creation...I have heard the words of the Fallen One, Verri...if a Gaster or equal creature to a Gaster falls into their creation, the CORE...they will be erased from space and time...and from everyone's memories..."

He laid down tiredly around Verri, his long tail curling around her delicately. "...but what's the point...you'll just stop me somehow...why don't you just...I dunno..." He closed his eyes, and let out a soft huff.

"We're just as done with today as you are, Mettaton. take them and leave. We'll be here until my sister returns." Dar rolled his eys and continued to watch TV with his husband, not wanting to bother getting into a fight.

Ebrima hugged her G'ma's hand as she led her over to the car. MTT would follow behind them, not wanting to cause much anymore either. He was just as done.

Ebrima managed to get the door open and wave at her Dad before getting inside with her brother. "Come on...we're going home." MTT sighed and got into his seat too. He needed a break fater all that.

Verri patted at his arm and listened, "...Just what? Attack you? Banish you? Dust you...? I made a promise...Edge. I would never live by Kill or Be Killed...even when he was still in rule..."

"And...I do not hurt my family. To me...you still are. You've done just as much good as you have bad. And when you have done bad...you've done your best to fix it. Don't give this up now...please. Not when people still need you...When I still need you...When Tyra still needs you..." She sighed and hugged him.

"...Please..."

Kinta laid on the couch, gently running his delicate, unclawed fingers through his husband's hair. Once the door was closed, he pressed sweet kisses along Dar's jawline, happy and loving to finally be alone with handsome beloved.

Bitter just silently got into the car with Ebrima, and stayed quiet. Even when Boss seemingly glared at her through the rear view mirror.

Boss started the corvette up, and he sighed, putting it into drive. "We will drop Mother off at home FIRST. If...he...comes back, we do not need him out and looking for his bi...for her."

Bitter just looked down to her lap, as she clenched her glove into her skirt as the car lurched a bit forward while Boss drove.

Edge sighed, and nuzzled Verri back gently. "...the only ones who'll want me are prolly Bitty, you and Tyra...everyone else that knew what happened has prolly written me off as dangerous, or crazy...or somethin' else entirely..."

"But fine...fine if ya want me to stay, I'll stay, kiddo..." He laid down, and yawned before he stood up once more, giving her time to stand up as well. "...c'mon, I guess we can go an...stay in the castle fer now...if'n I go back to the hospital I'll prolly get my ass kicked again by Tyra's parent..."

Dar smiled lovingly at Kinta , purring lowly at his touch and kisses. He did pull his viper close to enjoy the silence and company. He could stand to stay a lot longer if it meant being treated like this.

Ebrima held onto her G'ma still, wondering why Boss was acting the way he was. Rockwell didn't seem to care much about Boss, "...let's just go home. The hell's the deal?"

Verri did her best to nuzzle back as she got up with him, "...Alright. You know my doors are always open for you and our family, Edge..."

She led him back to the castle, staying by his side. "You know...Shade doesn't hate you...or think you are dangerous or crazy. She's hurt...yes. Saddened...yes...but... know she could never hate you. I think she is mostly upset because of memories of her father...she does look up to you. I think what happened just shook her. But...she isn't a lost cause. If I know my best friend like I do...she'll forgive you but be slow to let herself trust again."

She knew of the few times she met Shade's father that he wasn't a good man. Her own father wasn't great but Shade's...was different. Her friend never deserved what happened to her...and she hoped no one else would go through that same fate.

Kinta hissed pleasureably, and continued to lavish love onto his husband, his black hair draping around his love's face as he pressed his long and thin body against Dar.

Boss had pulled up near Edge and Bitter's home, and he pulled the car to a stiff stop. "...ROCKWELL. IF WE TAKE YOUR GRANDMOTHER HOME, THEN IF HE COMES TO LOOK FOR HER, IT WILL LEAD HIM DIRECTLY TO US! WE DO NOT NEED HIM TO COME PROWLING AROUND IF HE IS STILL DERANGED."

Bitter saw they had stopped, and she opened the door to the car. "...Just l-let me go home then...I'll be okay, kids...but your Papa's right...if G'pa's still a bit, off his rocker, we don't need him trying to find me, yeah? I'll be fine..."

Edge just silently walked beside Verri, looking more like a royal pet of sorts then the terrible man known as the Founder of the Headhunters or even the Royal Scientist. He nodded silently, and when she came back to the throne room, he laid down on the floor beside the throne itself, closing his eyes with a quiet huff. "I know...it's...not just Shade though...my own boys...mmm...I think I might just stay with you for now. If you're willin' of course, Verri...will ya let this old dog stay with you? Despite everythin' I did?"

Rockwell hissed as the car came to a stiff stop, "you just said he was back to normal! did aunt V lie or some shit? fuck!" He mostly didn't appreciate being thrown for a loop like that with the stop but he didn't really like how Boss was being an ass.

MTT was still recovering from the shock of the stop so he wasn't really paying attention too much.

Verri walked along side him, not forward or behind but right at his side. She still held no ill will against him. She knew there was good in him. "You can stay. I never turn away from family, Edge. I forgive you...but...I will say you should not stay here forever. There will be a point where you should go back...be with the rest of the family and build back bridges. But until then...my home is your home."

She decided to sit with him on the floor instead of the throne, wanting to keep him company. She did send a text to Aquaria to let her know of everything.

[Hello my water lily! Edge is back to normal and everything's fine. If you wish to return home with the children, please do so. Edge will be staying with us for a while to reflect on things before returning to the surface. I miss you all greatly.]

Meanwhile at the Swap hospital, Marrie was on her lunch break in the nurses' station, though she didn't seem to be eating at that moment. She was instead trying to reach Sansy, hoping he wasn't too busy to answer her call.

Boss pinched his nasal ridge, and he sighed nasally. "ROCKWELL...WE CANNOT PUT THE REST OF OUR FAMILY AT RISK JUST BECAUSE OF...OF HER. HE COULD BE BACK TO NORMAL...BUT WE CANNOT BE SURE OF THAT. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU, MY CHILDREN PUT IN HARM'S WAY. YOUR GRANDFATHER WANTED TO RECRUIT YOU INTO HIS PLANS TO BREAK THE BARRIER..."

Bitter sat in the seat, as she'd opened the door ready to leave. "...I don't want you kids getting hurt either...just lemme go home...I can jus, eh, watch the news or somethin' wait for him to come home. I wouldn't want either of you to get hurt..."

Edge laid his head in her lap, and closed his eyes. At the moment, he was just tired, and despite having been reanimated, he felt a lot like his elderly self mentally; which he supposed made perfect sense in fact. His body was younger, but his mind was not. No wonder he couldn't hardly handle the black magic he'd taken.

Aquaria was sprawled out on the bed, half-asleep, by then just letting Bobbi and James curl up against her chest, with just a blanket over her for some semblence of modesty. Reading the text message, she grunted softly and waved her hand to Frisk and Flowey who were curled up at the end of the bed. "Pack up kiddos, we're heading back home..."

Sansy had gotten two shoplifters that day, and at the moment he was seated at his desk, finishing up a bit of paperwork for the police, when he heard his phone going off. "WELL, HELLO THERE MY DEAREST! I DO HOPE TODAY'S BEEN WELL AT WORK FOR YOU! IT'S BEEN RATHER BUSY TODAY, BUT...MWEHEHEHE...It's...not been too horrible at least. Just a couple of shoplifters, my love. I know my phone has a few messages, but I've not been able to answer them yet! But how's your day at least?"

"that mean ya gotta treat g'ma like she's a fucking bomb or something!? like what the fuck is up with you? you seriously expect me to believe you acting like an asshat is for our safety?" He growled out as he started taking off his own seat belt to get out the car.

"Rockwell!" MTT was going to start but his son would beat him to it.

"no! don't fucking rockwell me! you get on g'pa's case for acting like an ass and doing all this shit. but you're doing the same damn thing in pushing family away! saying that it's good for the family! same shit that g'pa was preaching about! and you want me to believe that!? no! fuck that and fuck you! i'm out!" he opened the door, ready to get out with Bitter, not wanting to stick around any longer.

Frisk looked over at their mom, they were reading a book in the corner of the bed with Flowey in their lap. Is it over? Is mom okay...?

Flowey peeked over as well, "You don't sound too happy. what's going on?"

Marrie smiled a bit at hearing his voice, he always did make her smile. "Hey Sansy. It's been okay. Work's busy like usual but...did...Papi or Paps or...my sister's counter from Fell try calling you? I...have Red here at the hospital. He's okay but...he and Mars told me something happened with Edge. Just...wanted to know if you knew at all..." Her smile didn't last too long. She wasn't sure what to expect but she at least wondered if he did know. It had been a pretty eventful day for both of them it sounded like.

Bitter by then had stood up outside the car, and she watched as Rockwell was removing his seatbelt. She shook her head, slightly waving her gloved hands. "C'mon...no...baby, you don't hafta..." She sighed, as Rockwell came around the car to stand by her. "...Rockwell...baby you didn't have to come with me..."

Boss was starting to yell and scream, but he felt like he was going to be sick and very unwell just then. "...Do you want to leave too, Ebrima? Go ahead if you want. I won't stop you."

Aquaria carefully sat up, tugging her shirt back down over her chest as she moved the twins gently to the side. "Eh...fuckin...old slapnuts is gonna be there, and apparently your Mom thinks it's a great ol' idea to have 'em around...but she says she misses us, and I do too...let's get on home I guess."

Getting up from the bed, she yawned, and gathered up the twins in their carrier, and started to make her way towards the Observator. Seeing Zhara as she'd made a face at her stench, she chuckled quietly. "Don't worry yerself, we're getting outta yer way. Verri said it was good to c'mon home. Thanks for uh...helping us out. I mean, I'm not really all that...uh, cut out for this Queen junk like my wife is...but uh, if you need somethin' don't hesitate to let us know, yeah?"

Sansy listened as he took bites of his own lunch, in between marking things off the checklist he had. "OH! Yes, it looks like Papi tried to call me, hmm...perhaps, there's an unknown number here. I don't know if I have Mars phone number in here..."

"Red's at the hospital!? He only has ONE HP! That's absolutely terrible, my dearest! Is he alright? O-Oh...alright then..." He listened further, and sighed, shaking his head slightly. "...No unfortunately I've not heard anything today...do you need me to come to the hospital? Would they perhaps do well with my assistance? Does Papi need me? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him..."

Rockwell shook his head, "...i rather be with you than him...who the hell wants to stay with that asshole anyway...captain won't miss me anyway..." He tried taking some of Tahi's lessons to heart. He genuinely wanted to see if his father was any better like she has said. But to him...especially right now...he couldn't believe that. Between his own fear and seeing the captain act like that...it was hard to fully believe that he did do anything out of love instead of LOVE.

Ebrima only whimpered in her seat, torn on where to go or who to be with. Instead she curled up in her seat and hid her face, her little bones shaking in fear and sadness. She couldn't tell who was right. Her brother made a point but so did her parents. It was hard to make a decison when it came to the people she loved that were fighting like this.

Zhara smelled the stench of Aquaria and tried her best not to react too much. She didn't want to be rude but it did stink up a bit. "Oh...alright. Well...I'm glad we were able to help you. Stop by anytime." She managed a nervous smile.

Frisk was happy to head back home, and even more happy that their mom was doing okay. Flowey was just hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with the idea of a reset. Mostly hoping that there wouldn't be a need to use it.

"No no...not yet I think. Red's doing fine now but...what startled me most was hearing how he got his injury. He said Papi attacked him...and tried attacking his brother too." Marrie still didn't seem to believe Edge, the big softie she knew him as, would ever want to hurt anyone ever like that.

Bitter tearfully looked from her grandson, to her son, and she hoped he would respond well. "Rock..."

Boss felt a rip of pain going through him, and he gritted his teeth, as his fingers clenched the steering wheel. "Rockwell...of course I would miss you...what in the hell would give you any idea different!? I just wouldn't want you to be hurt because of your grandfather coming back suddenly!"

Bitter looked to Ebrima, and held her hand out to her. "...'Brima...if you wanna come with me, it's okay. I'll make us some cookies or somethin', okay?"

Aquaria rolled her reddened eyes, and chuckled softly. "No need'ta lie, Zhara. I know I'm fuckin' rank. Try some baking soda, mothballs, an' activated charcoal. Do not light anythin' flammable in the room though."

"Or you'll have a fireball size of the room in a few seconds flat, pal!" She laughed brusquely and shook her head a bit at her slight joke. Seeing Zhara nervously laughing, she gave the bat a deadpan expression. "...I mean it. Don't light nothin' in there if you like yer hair and fur, ma'am. I. Am. Highly. Flammable."

With that, Aquaria headed to where the Observator was located, and she headed back home easily with her children in tow.

Sansy sat in his little office at the mall security offices, and he listened unusually quietly to his wife. "Papi would never...he loves his children...even when those two ruffians tried to attack him years ago, he barely fought back Marrie..."

He ran his hand over his skull and he sighed. "...But to break Red's jaw...and to attack Boss as well...I...I just don't think I do believe it, unless I hear it directly from him, my love!"

At that point his supervisor came in and tapped the doorframe. "Aster, ten minutes. Come on, wrap it up."

In the hospital however, Eddie had gone on his usual rounds around the hospital, assisting the nurses out, and he was going through the general treatment rooms for surgery patients in recovery; delivering dinners. When he saw 'Gaster, Comic Sans' on the title card for the room, he paused for a moment, knowing he had a liquid meal for Red. Knocking on the doorframe lightly, he wasn't sure if they would be willing to have any visitors after today. "Um, I've brought dinner, for Mr. Gaster?"

"like hell you do! bet you'd god damn love to get rid of me! who wants your weak ass disappointment of a son? the one who's destined to be dust on the heel of your boot if i can't fight back and 'survive' like it's the fucking apocolypse! fuck you and fuck off!" Rockwell headed off inside the house, easily teleporting in to get away.

Ebrima went from whimpering to crying. She hugged her knees close as her bones kept rattling, clearly upset. Normally she didn't emote so strongly with things but, this was clearly starting to be too much stress for her.

"W-Will do. Stay safe..." Zhara waved as she watched them go. She did make a mental note to ask Consuela for help in deodorizing the room...as well as buying some caution tape...no one was going to use that room for a looong while if she had a say in it.

Marrie nodded and sighed, "I know, Sansy...it didn't make any sense to me either. That's why I called. Do you think your brother would know?"

Mars looked up from her spot to see Eddie. She had to stop herself and Crimes from trying to attack the skeleton when they remembered this wasn't their Eddie...this was the Swap one...both hoped that he wasn't going to be a threat. "...Yeah...that's...my husband here...You...you work here?"

Boss was gripping the steering wheel, as faint tears streaked down his sharp cheekbones. He hadn't wanted any of this for his children, yet, they were being pulled apart...much like the tiny soulling that simply couldn't handle the stress. He felt sick to his stomach and he suddenly threw open the driver's door and vomited what amounted to pure bile onto the pavement.

Bitter went to reach into the car for Ebrima, when Boss had suddenly pulled back inside the vehicle and went peeling off to head towards home. When he went flying down the road, the coffee cup hybrid went flying backwards, then sprawled out onto the lawn. She weakly turned onto her side, and groaned quietly.

Mere moments later, the car came to a screeching halt again, and Boss came running out from the car; a pained and scared look upon his face. "MOTHER, OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU EVEN DOING!?"

Aquaria chuckled quietly as she watched Frisk and Flowey go through the observator; then she lifted up the twins carrier, and brought herself and them through too. As she came into the castle, she sighed and slouched almost immediately. "Hoooooly fuuuuck, I hate tryin' to act all ritzy-ditzy in some other timeline. This shit is for your Mom I swear, Frisky! I ain't cut out ta' be a Queen..."

She balanced the twins carrier, and pulled out her cigarette holder, placing a cigarette in it and she easily lit it up. Taking a puff of the cigarette she smiled happily. As she went down the hallway towards the throne room, she saw one of the two sconces that sat on either side of the thrones was unlit, and she pulled out her lighter, and blew over the lit flame. When she did that, the sconce lit up immediately; as her own breath was highly flammable.

"There we go. One of the old lights was out, kitten! I got it chugging though. Did'ja miss me and the kids?" Aquaria, brash as she was, couldn't hide the fact that she was tearing up as she looked at her wife. "You're okay right?"

Edge didn't dare move, as he stayed on the floor, partway curled up around Verri.

Eddie nodded as he came further into the room, pushing a little cart. It was clearly evident the skeleton was thin, reedy in his body shape, and quite elderly. "Um, yes...I do, in a sense. Officially I'm what's called a 'candystriper' I assume? I usually just mill about this floor, helping the nurses a bit here and there. My husband...he used to a pediatrician, b-before he passed away...my daughter was badly injured...ah, i-it's...a long story. You wouldn't care dear, I'm terribly sorry. I just was bringing Mr. Gaster a nutritional meal replacement shake, as his jaw is wired shut..."

Rockwell teleported out of the house, realizing he shouldn't leave his baby sister alone with Boss either. Which unfortunately made him witness what happened to Bitter, "G'MA! HOLY SHIT!"

He ran over to go get her and stood by her side. MTT had grabbed a wailing and screaming Ebrima from her car seat, afraid of what just happened with her G'ma and dad. He rushed over along with Boss to check on the tea cup hybrid before Rocky got there.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He teleported in front of MTT to take his baby sister before teleporting back to Bitter, "G'ma...G'ma you alright? Come on...talk to me..."

When Boss tried getting closer, he summoned back out his pole and got into defensive position, ready to take on the captain. "you stay the fuck back...don't you dare get closer or i will fucking fight you."

Frisk let out a raspy giggle But you are pretty as a queen, Mama! And your the Queen of Mom's world! they signed as they made their way to the throne room. They immediately would rush over to their mom to hug her tight.

"Hello my sweet coco bean! And hello my swamp lily! Did you all have a good time in Swap?" Verri giggled before hugging Frisk back, planting a few kisses on them and Flowey before letting them go to properly hug and kiss her wife and the twins.

"I've missed you all so much. And as promised, I'm safe and sound." She assured with a small purr as she nuzzled Aquaria's cheeks, "I'm just fine...I promise..."

Frisk decided to go say hello to their G'pa by petting at his head. Flowey looked nervous the entire time, unsure if he was really okay now, but figured Verri's and Aquaria's presence would keep him in line at least.

Mars sighed and shook her head, "You're fine just...come in..." She looked over at Red and tried to wake him up gently, "Sans...Red Ruff...babe...come on...wake up. Time for you to eat...gotta get your strength, babe..."

(This is a different Eddie...this is a different Eddie...he's not the same. He's not the same. He's not the same...it's okay...it's okay...relax...it's okay...) She had to repeat to herself in her head. The memories with the Eddie from their world was still there. Along for Crimes but they stayed put and watched as their tail thumped around in warning.

Bitter opened her eyes, and groaned; covering her face with her gloved hands. "Oh fuck...what even happened?" She sat up slowly, and then shivered as the water from her head spilled down her back from the large crack that had appeared from the impact onto the ground.

Boss stopped in his tracks, and he looked between Rockwell and Bitter, a very hurt expression crossing his face. "Rockwell...I...it was an accident, I didn't realize Mother was trying to get Ebrima out from the car...I got sick, and..."

Bitter rubbed the side of her head, and she sighed tiredly. "...Don't you fuckin hear yourself, Papyrus? You sound just like your Papi...a-and I do believe you. I'm really fucking short, you prolly didn't see me leaning in the car..."

Aquaria blushed a bit at what Frisk told her, and she smiled to her child. "Awww...Frisky...damn you are just the cutest little squidge sometimes!" When Verri came over to her, she smiled brightly in happiness.

"Ah...yeah..." Aquaria placed the twins carrier down and she wrapped her arms around Verri, giving her wife a loving kiss. "I've missed you too baby..."

Edge had been sleeping, and when Frisk patted his head, he opened his eyes a bit to look to them. Letting out a quiet huff, he smiled softly to Frisk and Flowey. "...Heya...sorry for all that... stupid crap before. Might've been brought on cuz of just thinking of some bad times in my past, kid."

The very large white furred bestial dog laid on his side gently, his tail slightly thumping a bit. "If ya wanna snuggle me or whateva, you can..."

Eddie smiled softly, and he set up the clean straw and the medicinal shake. "Alright...there we go. Does he need anything else perhaps? Some clean blankets, or pillows? I could let the nurse know if anything seems wrong or off about the medicine setup?"

Red blinked his sockets a bit, and looked over at Mars, nearly faceplanting into her chest in his exhaustion. After Mars had pushed him off of her, he caught sight of Eddie, and he instantly let out a deep strained growl through his wired jaw.

"LIKE HELL!" Rockwell growled out as Ebrima had hugged her Grandma, still crying heavily.

"Rocky...Sweetheart please. It really was an accident. Your father didn't mean it." MTT tried to calm the situation down but Rockwell stayed close to Bitter and his sister.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER! YOU HEARD G'MA! HE'S JUST AS BAD! IF WE NEED PROTECTION FROM ANYONE, IT'S HIM!" Rockwell grabbed onto his G'ma and sister before teleporting into the house, wanting to get away from Boss as soon as possible. He wasn't going to take any chances with being around him. He tried...he didn't want to fear Boss anymore...but that was the last straw for him...

Verri smiled and purred in the kiss and hug, "I love you, dear." She took the twins' carrier and led Aquaria next to Edge, mostly to show that there was peace between them now.

Frisk let out another raspy giggle, the kid was fast to forgive as they took his offer and snuggled into him. Flowey however was still pretty nervous about Edge. He got out of his pot and back into the soil of the throne room to stretch his roots but keep a better eye on Frisk.

Mars patted at Red's skull, trying to get him to relax too. Last thing they wanted was to be kicked out of the hospital. "Uh...I guess an extra blanket wouldn't be too bad if ya don't mind."

Crimes was on the same page as their dad as their tail thumped in warning, growling at the sight of Eddie until their mom snapped them out of it.

Bitter was involved trying to help Ebrima as she was still sobbing heavily in her arms. She was quite thankful that throughout this whole time she was wearing a full length sleeved shirt. She sighed quietly, not able to even handle looking at Boss.

Thankfully it seemed that it wouldn't be much of an issue, when Rockwell suddenly grabbed her around her thin waist and had teleported into the house. She stumbled slightly, her feet turning inwards from her instability. Heading to her chair, she flopped into it, and just let go, crying in frustration and pain.

"Love you too, kitten~" Aquaria followed alongside of Verri, and she let out an idle puff of cigarette smoke, looking over Edge. "So...yer just expecting us ta... accept you?"

She crouched down close to Edge, her red eyes gazing closely over his face. The dog just barely even registered that the very rank and stomach turning brackish swamp water elemental was even close to him. Only thing he did was let out a soft huff of air through his nose.

Shrugging, she stood upright and yawned. "It was damn boring over there. Stuck in a single room, but at least we're back home. Ain't nothing against the Swap's but uh...hoo, next time I think me and the kids are camping..."

In the hospital, Eddie nodded with a gentle smile. He tended to usually wear just a button up shirt and a light cardigan, with pale slacks and sneakers. Clipped to his cardigan was a tag denoting him as a 'Candystriper' for over two years.

Getting another blanket, he placed it on the bed in front of Crimes, and then looked back at Red, reaching carefully behind him to loosen the tightened IV tubing.

Red's eyelight went out, and he stayed absolutely still until Eddie was finally finished. "And there we are, I'm terribly sorry about that, your tubing was trapped under your pillow... I'll get out of your way now, got more patients to see you know!"

Ebrima kept crying, even as her brother teleported them back in the house. She hugged her G'ma tightly, scared of what was going to happen and from all the yelling and fighting.

Rockwell helped Bitter onto the chair and sighed before trying to help heal what he could on her. "...i'm sorry..." he muttered out as he started healing. His healing magic wasn't the best, but it was good enough for him to heal his own injuries.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault. I asked them to keep you safe and sound somewhere until I had things under control. With everything happening at once, I must have forgotten to clarify." Verri felt bad that Aquaria and the kids were stuck to one room.

She looked over to Edge with a soft smile and patted at his head, "He's well and good. I assure you. But you don't need to accept him now, my lily. Just...be patient. That's all I ask."

Frisk didn't seem to mind Edge at all as they were having a fun time using Edge as a soft, fluffy pillow to rest on. Kid never really had much interaction with him but they were happy to get in on some time now.

Mars held her breath at seeing Eddie mess with the tubes but did her best to keep Red calm, "Uh...yeah...it's fine. T-Thanks...we're good for now...thanks..."

She held Red close as Crimes just started growling again. They did have their claws out and clutching the bed fabric in their stress and fear, but didn't lash out. they did however take the blanket and put it over themselves and their brother. It was getting a little cold for the skelecat anyway.

Bitter was just so overdone by that point in the day. She'd been thrown across a room, tossed backwards from the car pulling away, screamed at, had insults hurled at her. She just was done. Lifting her gloved hand to Rockwell, she shook her head, and pulled him close to her to cuddle him. She didn't care about herself getting healed, she was worried about how her grandbabies were.

Aquaria truly didn't care, but she knew that Frisk might've wanted to check out some of the place. She shrugged and went to her throne, settling onto it, with her one leg up in a usual relaxed position of hers. Her other foot was rocking the twins carrier in front of her.

"Well uh, that's easy, cuz I never really accepted him at all. Not as the whispers of the Founder when my 'rents went on about him, not as Royal Scientist, with the bullshit he tried to pull, and not as whatever he is now." She spoke, waving her cigarette holder in the air as she did so.

Edge gently nuzzled Verri's hand, just exhausted. He didn't feel he had a place to speak out against her. He vaguely remembered Aquaria's parents, both loyal to him and the Headhunters. Thinking on it, her parents 'mysteriously disappeared' after they'd tried to sell secrets to Asgore.

The hulking dog looked to Frisk and he closed his eyes. He didn't care what his grandchild did to him. Push, pull, squeeze, flop...he never minded it.

Eddie nodded softly as he moved to leave. Red didn't move until the door closed behind him.

On the rolling tray was an unopened, with a sterile security tab showing the container of nutritional shake wasn't previously tampered with. Red looked to it, and made a soft noise. [ain't drinking it. i barely trust the other you, babe. i don't trust nothing from one of him.]

Rockwell was surprised to be pulled over like that. His eyelights widened in shock before he settled down and hugged her and his sister back. His own tears streamed down his cheeks and his hug grew tight, "...i'm sorry..." He felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to curl up and pretend nothing happened. But...that wasn't going to help him this time.

MTT was still standing by before he placed a hand on Boss's shoulder and one took his husband's hand, "...I'm sorry...Let's...Let's go home..."

Verri nodded at Aquaria, understanding her feelings. She wouldn't fight her on that, but at least hoped there was going to be peace in the castle while Edge was around. She could be happy with Frisk enjoying Edge's company.

Mars took the shake from the tray and looked it over, making sure nothing was tampered with. She HATED hospitals and what their Eddie did to them and her sister, so she understood where Red was coming from. But that didn't mean she wanted him to starve.

"...you want me to test it...?" Crimes peeked out from the blanket, now in their cat form. They didn't feel like taking up space so they figured being smaller was a good idea.

"It...doesn't look tampered...but...I don't know if that's a good idea kid. I don't wanna risk ya-...HEY!" Mars was surprised when Crimes ended up taking the shake and opening it to try it anyway. They took the sip of it and waited for something to happen.

Nothing did.

"tastes like mush...but like...it's not bad." Crimes shrugged before tossing it back to their mom who just managed to catch it.

"Damn it kid! Don't do that shit! You're gunna kill yourself one of these days!" Mars groaned before sniffing at the contents.

Bitter just nuzzled both of them, trying her best to almost cover both of them to give them some feeling of protection. "Don'cha ever be sorry...don't be sorry..."

Boss limply held MTT's hand, and couldn't look to his husband. "...I guess they'll be...okay..." He put his hand to his middle and cringed in sick exhaustion. "...I just want to sleep, my love..."

There certainly was peace in the throne room, as Aquaria really didn't mind Edge's presense either. She personally hated her parents, so she was happy to have them 'mysteriously disappear' when she was a young woman. Made it easier for her to hustle and make ends meet before she knew Verri. For the moment, much like her wife, she was simply happy that Frisk was happy.

Edge's tail lightly thumped against the floor, as Frisk soon seemed to fall asleep against his chubby furred side. His thoughts drifted to Bitter and his children, and he just closed his eyes again, ready to sleep for awhile after such a harrowing day.

Red could only manage to watch as his child grabbed the box of vanilla shake and took a sip of it. His sockets widened as he stared at his kid. "no! ugh, hhhhnnngh!" He was making noises of protest, clenching his fists together in frustation.

[what the fuck did you do that for, crimes? for as much shit as you give me, you wanna die for your old man or something?] He signed in aggravation. [...least they knew not to give me chocolate...fuck if i saw that, i wouldn't have drank it anyways...]

Rockwell just shook his head and stayed with them, even when he started feeling a fever come on. Ebrima was still sobbing in fear and worry. Little one wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"...Then go sleep...I'll drive...come on..." MTT gently led him back to the car and to the passenger's seat. A lot of things were going through his own head at that moment even as he started the car and got them home.

"relax, i'm fine. it's just a fucking shake." Crimes rolled their eyes, seeming annoyed that they were making a big deal over nothing. Sometimes they forgot what kind of place their parents came from.

"Not the point, kid. Don't do that kind of shit! Anything can be poisoned! That's why ya test it!" Mars took a painted claw out and dipped it into the shake before pulling it out to check the contents. When she saw the red color didn't change after she pulled it out, she sighed and handed it to Red, "It's clean, babe...You're good."

"why would they poison shit in a hospital? this ain't there though, ma! i doubt the mushy you would work in a place that slaughtered people for shits and giggles! bitch can barely kill a spider on her own!" Crimes growled before getting back under the blanket.

Bitter reached over onto her little side table, finding a clean handkerchief of hers. Dipping it into the somewhat cold water of what was left in her head, she then squeezed it out and draped it across Rockwell's forehead. "Shhhh...shhhh..."

Despite her own feelings about everything, she started to hum and sing softly, attempting to give them comfort somehow.

Boss laid his head against the seat, and soon was actually asleep, though the green across his cheeks didn't leave anytime soon.

Red managed a scowling frown, and sighed tiredly at his child's antics. Thank god they were in the mushy place, or as he figured his children would have been in the after place soon enough with their antics. Taking the shake from Mars, he stuck the straw in and wedged it into his mouth. With his free hand, he signed slowly. [now i know how comic feels, with his lockjaw. as for you...oh.]

He ran his free hand over his skull, the dark circles easily seen under his sockets. The man looked closer to his true age of nearly fifty as he sat there, drinking the vanilla shake. [thanks for checking, darling. makes me feel safer.]

Quietly, he finished the shake, and after unwedging the straw, he set it onto the rolling table and just laid back on the pillow, cuddling up to Mars. [i want a smoke, but i'll take my smoking wife instead~]

Rockwell stayed limp in Bitter's hold, now growing weak from the stress induced fever. All his anger had disappated...he had enough for the day.

Ebrima sniggled and hiccuped against her G'ma before she ended up falling asleep from her song. Seemed to help at least.

MTT rubbed his husband's palm gently with a free hand as he drove them home. Once he got the car parked, he scooped up Boss carefully and took him inside to spend the rest of the day in bed. Both of them needed the break. He'd worry about clean up later.

Mars gently kissed his skull and watched him eat. She was just as tired, even with her being 5 years younger than her husband, she looked slightly older with how much her stress and temper got to her. "Don't worry about it. Just relax, alright?"

She happily pulled him in for a cuddle, chuckling lightly and purring at seeing him sign, "This beauty will take you any day, beast. Come here..."

"Mom...dad...come on...we're right here." Jackson complained tiredly before trying to rest back. Julia only managed a small giggle before curling up by her parents and Vermillion. Crimes stayed under the blanket, but did keep close...just in case.

A couple of days had passed, and soon Edge felt it was time to maybe see if he could come back on his own. As he got ready to go through the Observator, he wondered if things had maybe calmed down on the other side...

Paps and Sansy had both taken time off of work, and had sent a message to Verri to let them both know when Edge would be coming through, without letting him know. They knew their Papi pretty well they figured, and wanted to catch him off-guard. As Verri had sent them a message early in the morning, the brothers were indeed waiting for him on the other side.

Meanwhile Bitter had established a pretty good schedule with her grandchildren. She would see them off on the bus, after giving them breakfast, and when it came time for the bus to bring them back, she would be waiting outside for them, usually with a cigarette in glove; and a happy smile. Usually in the evening, she would get drunk, to cope with her feelings, but all that caused in Bitter was for her to cuddle with her grandchildren on the couch until they all fell asleep together.

As the couple of days passed, so did Red's patience for being in a hospital. He started to take to wandering throughout the halls in his chihuahua form, when his family wasn't there to pass the time. At the moment, he sat in the nurse's station, letting Cadance scratch him behind the ears, while she idly sat at her desk inputting patient forms.

[He'll be going through soon. Take care of him.] Verri texted back with a soft smile before heading over to see Edge. Mostly to see if he would be alright. "Edge...? May I speak with you a moment?"

Currently Rockwell was getting Ebrima ready for school. His school had a half day so he would be getting out earlier. Ebrima was still worried and sad about their parents but Rockwell didn't seem to care much about them the past few days. He was happy to get a break from them.

The two would head off to go spend breakfast with Bitter before they each had to leave for school. "morning g'ma" "...Good morning..."

Marrie had come in for her shift at the hospital when she noticed Cadance with Red, "Oh! I didn't realize we'd be having company here. Good morning, Red! Hi Cadance! Looks like you have your hands full." She giggled out before heading to a computer to clock in.

Paps just nodded as he got the text message from Verri. He stood in the basement, his hands just resting in his hoodie. "papi will be here soon enough..."

Sansy stood in his battle body outfit, and he leaned back a bit on his tail. "... HE'S HURT A LOT OF THE FAMILY, BROTHER. DO YOU THINK IT'S TRULY SAFE TO LET HIM BACK?"

"...he ain't tahi, that's for sure." Paps finally spoke, as he pulled his glasses off to clean them. Sansy didn't respond, but just nodded in understanding.

Edge meanwhile had certainly taken the last few days to try to work through his issues he had, and was standing near the Observator, awaiting Verri to activate it for him. He felt it best to put up some limits on his own, and one of them was not going over anyone's head anymore. As he stood there, he shifted his feet a bit, and looked to Verri when she spoke to him. "Of course, Verri...thank you again...f-for all of this..."

Bitter had made them both waffles, eggs and some bacon for breakfast. "Morning you two. I know that Rock, you got some 'planning day' thing, so I'll be there 'round noon to get you, alright? And Ebrima, sugar...we'll be over at 2:30 to get you."

Cadance nodded, and gently petted Red's back as he sat on a pillow on the desk between the two computers. [At first I thought he was a pet! I mean, pets aren't allowed, but then he changed back to normal! He was trying to sneak a VHC shake, so I just gave it to him. He's so cute and tiny, Marrie!]

Red opened his good eye and looked up at Marrie, before he closed it again. In true nature with him being mostly blaster dog, he'd managed to finagle two of the VHC strawberry shakes from different nurses and he had a very satisfied and chubbier than normal stomach just then. His little collar jangled as he moved his head a bit, the tag reading 'Red' on one side and the other side had Mars phone number on it.

Verri stood by his side and took his hand, "Of course. I'm glad to have you here. Frisk was certainly happy to spend some time with you."

"Just...do take care of yourself. If you ever need any assistance or need time away, my door is open." She hugged him gently for a moment, "...I know you're going to be good..."

"yeah, i gotcha. thanks.." Rockwell took a seat to start eating along with Ebrima. She gave a little nod but she seemed...distant this morning. Much as she loved to spend time with her G'ma and brother, she also did miss home, her cat, and her parents.

Marrie giggled slightly before patting at Red's head, "Long as he's not causing too much trouble, it's fine. You're just passing the time until your wife comes, right?"

Edge returned the hug, and rubbed Verri's back gently. "Thank you...I guess...I should head back..." He went to the Observator, and dialed in the Swap timeline. As it activated, he stepped through the 'doorway', and saw Paps and Sansy waiting for him.

"...Heya boys." He mumbled softly. He couldn't bear to look at his children for too long. Sansy was the first to step forward, and he simply gave Edge a hug. Edge felt like he was thrown into cold water. "S-Sansy...baby blue, why? I...really fucked up...I don't deserve none of this..."

Sansy looked up at his Papi, and smiled a bit. "Papi...you really think, after everything that you've done...that we would turn you away so quickly? Despite things, we still love you. But we're here to bring you home, to Mami. Eb is here too, she...well, she didn't want to go to school when she found out what we were doing."

Edge had tears in his eyes, and he closed them for a moment, letting the reddened tears trail down his cheeks. "...my grandbabies..."

Paps sighed, and he just merely shifted on his feet for the moment. "...eb's mainly here because me and her, we're gonna go see chara today. and...speaking of that...we forgave chara, why wouldn't we forgive you? oi, eb, come down and see your grandpapi if you want! we're gonna take him home, then we're gonna go see untie chara."

Bitter gently ran her fingers through Ebrima's hair, lightly braiding it for her. "Brima...you okay sugar? You're awfully quiet, even for you..."

In Boss's home the last few days had been rough on him. He hadn't even had much energy to leave the house, let alone the bed some mornings. At the moment, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking over his chest at his stomach. "...I SWEAR, YOU ARE COMING AT THE WORST TIME LITTLE ONE..." His usually strong and powerful voice quieted as he sighed, laying on his side then on the bed; his back to the doorway.

"...Brother was so right...I'm the worst mother ever to my babies..." He started to cry, covering his face with his hands.

In the hospital's nurses station, Red looked up again at the head pats, and he lightly nuzzled Marrie's hand. It wasn't his wife, but she still gave him some comfort at least. To her question, he just nodded softly, and laid his head back down on the pillow.

Another nurse came over with a halfway-drank VHC shake in her hand. "I think a certain little dog left this at the side desk earlier this morning? I put this in the mini fridge, thinking he was going to come back, but he never did. Marrie, would you tell the little old pup that he needs to not go begging?"

Red blushed brightly, and tucked his muzzle gently underneath his own paw in embarrassment. He had been so bored after waking up that morning that he'd gone around begging for 'treats' essentially, and with a wired jaw, that equaled the nurses giving him the shakes, and one nurse even letting him drink two small bottles of mustard.

Verri waved goodbye before she closed the Observer and headed back to her duties for the morning. Nothing Royal, but she wanted to spend time with her own family. Least she hoped there wouldn't be any trouble now that she was on good terms with Edge again.

Eb teleported over with her usual lazy grin, "i'm here. hey g'pa. welcome back." She didn't waste time in joining her Uncle Sansy for a hug. She got the full story of things but, she couldn't really fault him for it.

Ebrima just shrugged and took a bite of her waffle while Bitter did her hair.

Rockwell looked thoughtful before he got an idea, "hey, i know ames isn't doing anything today. you want me to see if she can come over? we can make it like a movie day or somethin'." Usually Ebrima had fun with his girlfriend, the three would criticize stupid horror movies or his sister would listen with eager non-existent ears about all sorts of books they were stuck reading for school or ones she read for fun.

Ebrima shugged again as she finished her waffle. She hoped her parents were okay.

MTT had come into the bedroom after he finished making breakfast for the two of them. It was unusual for the robot since he was used to making larger portions to feed four people. He was going to call Boss over to eat but noticed him crying and immediately rushed over, "Papy...Cinnamon Sugar...oh Darling...come here..."

He pulled him into another hug, wanting to be there for his husband. He had his own fallings and breakdowns but he always tried to keep them secret from Boss. If he was being truthful, he was getting stressed out over everything too which wasn't helping his anxiety. The cat helped a bit, felt better petting the little fur ball.

Marrie nodded and finished getting herself prepped for work when she heard the other nurse come in and inform her of everything. She looked over at Red and shook her head, "Red...really now? Goodness, I was wondering why you looked a little pudgier than usual. No more treats, Mister." She scolded lightly like she would a dog.

"Cadance, I think we should have him in his room anyway. I think his doctor has a check up planned to see how the wires are holding and getting him settled for another round of healing magic to that problem spot in his jaw." Marrie took the shake from the other nurse and pocketed it for now in case she would have to call Red over with it. She made a mental note to call her counter later on, see when the earliest is that she could come over.

Edge just nuzzled Eb gently, and sighed. "...Still can't believe this family...thank you so much..."

Paps nodded slightly, as he pulled his hands out from his old hoodie. "mhm...so, me and eb, we're gonna get going, and sansy will take you back home, papi."

Edge grinned softly, and followed Sansy out to his van.

Paps had followed them both out, and sighed quietly. "...this day is going to end in another argument i bet, ebster. nyeeh, let's just go see your untie chara. i know muffy will be happy to see how much my little bean pole has grown~"

He gently tousled Eb's hair, grinning happily to her.

Boss let himself be hugged, and he curled up against MTT's chest. I'M A HORRIBLE PARENT, METTATON, I'M S-SORRY I'VE FUCKED OUR CHILDREN UP SO MUCH!

In the hospital, Red wheezily laughed as he laid on the pillow still, until Cadance picked him up. He looked around and noticed it was the candy heart nurse that had him. Least the nurse had a nice plush rack to lay on while he was carried back towards his room.

He heard about the visit from the doctor and he whined raspily, starting to skitter in Cadance's hands. The nurse couldn't keep a good grasp on the tiny white dog and he went running, heading underneath the desk along the farthermost wall.

Tucking himself behind the trashcan, he tried to hide, his working red eye gazing out from the darkness.

Eb chuckled and patted at her G'pa before heading off with her dad.

She gave the two a wave goodbye as she walked with him. "hopefully it's not a huge one. probably ends with him sleeping on the couch or something. hey! who you calling a beanpole?" She let out a little "Kree hee hee" laugh at her dad messing with her hair before shaking it off. "dad come on!"

She'd always been a little Daddy's girl.

MTT kept holding him and rubbing his back gently. "...We all messed up, Darling...I'm sure we can still fix things. We have time..." He did have to admit...they weren't exactly the most perfect of parents but, they were trying. They made a lot of mistakes before...he just had to figure out how to fix them.

Marrie sighed and headed down to see if she could grab him, "Come on, Red...it's okay. Nothing's going to happen. Come on!"

Paps grinned lazily, and made sure to keep up with his eldest daughter. Despite their lives and all the issues that occurred, he actually felt proud that he'd seemingly done so well with her, and her brother Roxie.

As they came to Muffet's, he opened the door, letting Eb in first. "hey muffy!"

By then Muffet's black hair had gone slightly gray, but she still looked as youthful as ever. It was harder for a bug monster to show their age. "Hello Judge."

Chara was seated at the bar, themselves enjoying a glass of sweet tea, as their phone sat untouched in front of them. For humans, however, it was much, much easier to see how old they had become. Chara Aster had just turned 40 or 41 years old recently. They truly didn't know how old they were, but they liked the day that Wingdin had picked for their birthday, and as Dr Greenburg had phrased it...'they have their menses, so they have to be a preteen, probably thirteen'.

The previously fallen human was a bit more pudgy around, yet still slender, wearing a green sweater with a pink heart design, and black leggings. Their purse sat on the floor, the strap draped over their foot. Hearing Muffet speaking they looked over to the door and smiled brightly.

"Papy! Eb, great to see you..." They softly spoke, getting down from the barstool to give Eb a sweet hug. "I missed you."

In Boss's house, he just sighed as he nodded, and cuddled with MTT not really sure what to even say anymore.

Red looked to Marrie, pressing himself as flat as he could against the floor. His ears were pointed back, his lips curled as he started to attempt to growl, despite the wired jaw. His white fur was puffed out a bit in his fear.

Cadance shook her head and she crouched down, tapping her fingers on the floor near Red. [Come out, the doctor won't hurt you...you might even get the wires removed today!]

Eb came into the place and waved over at Muffy with her own lazy smile before going to see their Untie. She was still a little awkward with them but she tried her best and accepted the hug, "yeah...nice to see ya too. how's it going...?"

She knew of what happened to Chara and had a lot more info into things after reading more of the notebooks, but she knew to fully get over this stuff she'd have to actually hang around them. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Especially if Muffet's food was involved.

Marrie saw that it wasn't going to help, she was just making him fearful. She did get an idea though, "Red...would you like me to call Mars? You want to speak to her?" She pulled out her phone to call up her counter. She just hoped she wasn't too busy.

Paps went over to his usual barstool, which left one empty between himself and Chara. He smiled to Chara, patting their shoulder gently.

Chara smiled happily and sat back down on the stool, patting the one between themselves and Paps. "Very good!" They cleared their throat, and sighed, beginning to sign.

[I almost forgot sweetie, you can understand sign language. I've been on the phone with the school all day, they still haven't gotten an interpreter yet...but here I am, going on about my baby boy already. They're in the first grade and oh, he's so smart! So how's school for you, Ebrima? Anything you'd like to talk about, dear?] Chara's way of speaking was much like her Mama Wingdin's, having grown up around her, after having left the Queen's house when they came to the surface.

What no one knew was that the red soul that was pulled from Chara had slowly leaked back into them, after the soul container had cracked during transport to the surface. However, no one was able to control Chara anymore thankfully it seemed.

Red listened to Marrie, and he tilted his head in curiosity. He wondered if it was a trick somehow. Seeing Cadance move a bit, he growled again raspily.

Eb took her seat between her dad and Chara, figuring it was a good start as any. If anything did happen, her dad was right there.

She noticed Chara sign and nodded, knowing how to read and speak in it thanks to her dad. "uh...school's fine. doing good. principal keeps trying to convince me and dad to have me go up a grade or two again but...if i go anymore, i lose my place as the tallest person in class." She managed a small laugh. It wasn't the complete truth on that front. Older kids were cruel and she saw how they could be. Rather than cause trouble for herself, she rather back up and stay with people her own age. Plus she liked the friends she had currently, so moving away from them would be hard.

Marrie looked to Cadance and shook her head, "Don't...it's okay. I got it."

She held out the phone after dialing Mars's number, "See? Look! It's ringing!"

Mars would pick up the other end. She wasn't doing much except getting Vermillion fed while the TV was on. The triplets had taken the bus to school since they knew their mom wasn't in much of a mood. "What? What do you want...cuz?" She still felt weird calling Marrie that.

"Sorry Mars. Are you busy? A certain dog wants to hear from you." Marrie smiled and kept the phone by her, hoping to coax Red out.

Chara listened, and they smiled happily. [Oh, goodness.] They let out a croaked soft giggle. [Wouldn't want to lose that spot now would you, Ebrima? But I do remember your Dad talking about what he made him do, rushing through school, rushing through college...it was horrible to be honest. So it's great that you can take your time with it all.]

Thinking for a moment, they grinned holding up a finger as they reached into their purse. Rooting around a bit, they pulled a makeup case, a few granola bars, oddly enough an extra set of clothes for their young son; and finally they found what they were looking for. [Here we are! Kallie was right, I need to clean my purse out tonight! Here, zie got this for you from zir work, you remember asking your Auncle Kallie to get this, right?]

The item in question was an imported set of treats and other things from England and Scotland. It looked more like things for Dr. Brewer instead of Ebrima. Paps smiled watching as Chara went through their massive tote bag of a purse. Ever since becoming a parent they went from carrying nothing except what they needed in their inventory, to hanging onto their kid's diaper bag and still using it.

"chara...um, well, i feel like i'm overstepping boundaries here...but...eb's got a lot of questions for you actually. would you want to maybe get something to eat, and sit in a booth?" Paps spoke softly, looking over his glasses to his sibling. Chara nodded softly, and then looked to Muffet with a sweet smile.

[Could we get three of your blue plate specials? Oh...and I'll get a double burg & fries and a kids meal to go too, thank you so much Muffet.] Chara signed, as they then stood up from the barstool, and put everything back into their tote bag; and gestured to an empty booth across the room.

In the hospital, Red continued to watch Marrie closely, and his growling calmed once Cadance started to move away more. Hearing Marrie speaking, he started to crawl a bit closer, whining quietly. In his chihuahua form, it meant he couldn't sign either; which rendered him to the state of a true pet dog it seemed with his wired jaw.

Hearing Mars voice however, his ears perked up fully and his tail started thumping happily. He crawled a bit more on his stomach, closer to the phone. He could see the button on the screen that read 'Video'. If he was only a bit closer, he could make it so he could see her too! But he didn't want to be pulled out from underneath the desk.

Ebrima nodded, knowing that much about her dad. She was happy to take things slow for her sake. Seeing the items in question, she seemed confused on being given the treats, ironically not being one for sweets much. She ate them maybe once in a few months, a little more if she was sharing with her baby brother. "thanks...? i...don't remember actually. might have been a while."

She pocketed them for now, thinking she could give them to her brother or grandpa as a treat or something later. (When was the last time I tried talking with them...?)

Eb was glad her dad was going to the point. She did have a couple questions on things...she just hoped it wasn't going to be overstepping boundaries on her end.

Mars perked up slightly at hearing that familiar whine, "Red Ruff? Babe? What's going on? Can you hear me?" She tapped on the video button, wanting to see what was going on. Her face appeared but she couldn't see Red.

"Come on Red. Come say hi! She's here waiting for you." Marrie gently called.

Paps got up from the barstool, and snagged a bottle of honey that Muffet had silently placed onto the counter, and he settled himself into the booth's seat, and blushed a little bit as he managed to scoot the table forward a couple inches with his gut. Chara raspily laughed as they sat across from Paps. [Papyrus, you're not having another little one are you?]

The skelegator's face blanched and he shook his head, stifling a nervous laugh. "nyeheheheheheh, ohhh lord no, sibby...no no no...me and hap have our two kids, and we are quite happy with them. i just really take after papa it seems."

Chara covered their mouth, snickering again. They watched as Muffet brought over their meals, and had made a double plate of the blue plate special for Paps, knowing him all too well. Chara just popped a fry into their mouth, and smiled to Eb as she sat down. [You really do take after Papa, Paps. So, Eb...what would you want to know?]

They pulled their long brown hair back behind their ears, so it wouldn't get into their food, and they put some mayo on the burger, drizzling a bit of malt vinegar on their fries, wondering what Eb was curious about.

In the hospital, Red's tail went even faster when he saw Mars on the screen. He whimpered and he came crawling out from underneath the desk, and he sat down on his haunches, making saddened noises to his wife. To the surprise of a passing nurse who was watching this unfold, he changed back to normal; himself just in his boxer shorts, an old tank top and socks. [mars i don't want to see no doc...i just wanna come home...can't they take out the wires and just send me the fuck home!?]

Even in his normal form, he looked more pudgy, due to him overeating in his boredom and stress in the hospital that morning.

"dad wishes that was the case. ren had to switch tailor his maternity pants to fit all this in." Eb chuckled before patting at her dad's gut, "i think i'm good with sibs though, pops. roxie's enough and my cousins make up for all energy."

Eb chuckled again before looking at their Untie. it was now or never. "...yeah...so...well...guess i should say this first..." She went quiet for a moment, making sure no one was listening before signing to them, [...i know about the resets...and...mostly what happened. i'm still reading up on it all...but...i wanna know...you... how did that thing even get to you...?] That was the burning question in her mind for the most part. How did it happen.

Marrie was surprised to see Red in nothing but his boxer shorts and tanktop but...she was at least thankful he wasn't completely naked. Not like some patients she knew in the ward.

"I know ya don't babe...but...Hey Cuz...does he really have ta? You know how I feel about this shit." Mars sighed. She hated hospitals as much as her husband did, but she at least trusted her counter to take care of him.

"It's only to make sure his jaw is healing well. The doctor will put him through a session of healing magic specialized for him, and if everything looks good, we can take off the wire and just have him in a brace. I can try and talk with the doctor to see if he can do the recovery at home if he gets looked at." Marrie explained and looked to Red, wondering if that's something he'd be willing to do.

Paps blushed a bit deeper, taking a bite from his burger. His tail lightly curled against his thigh, as he listened in curiosity. His plan was just to listen and give his daughter silent support.

Chara had too taken a bite from their burger, and nearly choked on it when they read what Eb had signed. A large blob of mayo splattered on their sweater and they sighed, grabbing a napkin. "You read what he wrote?" They managed to speak softly, their voice slightly rasping and croaky. After cleaning their sweater off, they began to sign, ignoring the meal for the moment.

[Paps, first off I can't believe you let your daughter read your journals! The poor dear probably has night terrors now!] Chara chastized their older brother, their hazel eyes glaring to the pudgy skelegator. Sighing and shaking their head, they thought for a moment, before looking to Eb. [As for...the other soul...it latched onto me sometime after I fell into the Underground. I was only around...11? Maybe 12? I don't really know how old I am. Dr. Greenburg said that I must've been around 12 or 13 when he checked me out, because I started having my period, which he considered that 'being an adult' for someone who's physically female, like myself.]

Chara picked up their drink taking a swig from it, and they ran their hand through their hair. [So at least that first question is...kind of not answerable? But...well, that was something I wanted to talk to Paps about, but I guess since you know...] They turned slightly in the seat, coaxing their soul out. It was mostly green, but had swirls of red surrounding it.

[Kallie thought I might be pregnant again, possibly through soul-bonding, as we've tried that a few times. But...I'm not a monster, and neither is zie. So...the other soul came back to me somehow. I haven't told anyone yet, I don't want to cause any issues...I have no need to RESET. I have my little boy, and my spouse. Everyone that I know is happy.] They let their soul go back to their chest, as they looked to Eb, with a gentle, parental smile. [Please, don't be scared of me. I never wanted to hurt anyone in the first place.]

Vermillion squeaked a little, and crawled on Mars chest while she was on the phone. Red saw a little dog ear, then his son's tiny muzzle and he managed a happy smile, his tail thumping against the floor. He truly loved all of his children so much.

[i...i guess i'll do it. i want to get home to my pup and cubs and my sweet darling. i miss all of them so much.] Red signed, looking to Marrie; then back to the video call. Vermillion's snuffling could be heard as the little pup got closer to Mars neck in his exploring.

Eb watched Chara make a mess and sign off at her Pops, figuring that was going to happen anyway. She let out a sigh and looked over at them, [don't be mad at dad. i kinda got curious on some stuff i found and the journals were part of it. so...i just helped myself and kept going. it's my fault for going down into this rabbit hole...i'll take the consequences.]

She patted at her Dad's arm, not wanting him to take on all the blame. [So...wait...if the soul is coming back...how is that happening? they're stuck in a jar! you said that stuff was tightly sealed, right pops? and...i believe you now. just...it was on the fence for me all the while cause how dad wrote everything in those journals...made it hard to see otherwise...]

Mars smiled at her husband before feeling Vermillion shuffling around, "Heh...we miss ya too, babe. You got no damn idea. Someone wants to say hi to ya too, huh little man? Wanna say hi to Papa? Come here ya overstuffed cotton ball." She gently moved Vermillion over to have him appear on the camera feed so Red could see him, "Say hi to Papa. Ya miss him a lot, tell him baby Vermie. ...Ya know...he likes the feeling of your jacket. Julia was helping me with some laundry and little guy managed to get himself under it and in the hood. I think he liked it. He kept messing with the fabric and fur."

Paps was still staring at the spot where Chara had coaxed out their own soul. It somehow had gotten back to them. But how? He looked to Eb, then over to Chara, his brow furrowing as he started to try to trace back what happened. [so...guess i've got to talk with undyne then. something could have possibly broken in transit from the underground to the surface. but it's been so long...]

Chara looked down at their meal and sighed tiredly. [I...get what you mean, Eb. What happened during those times...I...] They stopped signing and they held their right forearm.

Paps looked to Chara, and gave them a gentle smile. "don't rush yourself, chara. it's okay. we're not accusing you of anything..."

Chara looked to Paps, tears in their hazel eyes and they nodded their head gently. [I'm sorry...I've...I sometimes just keep being tortured by seeing what I did to your Uncle Sansy and...hnngh, even your Aunt Marrie, as well as others...it sickens me. It terrifies me, that I wasn't capable of stopping this...creature? I've told Kallie this, and I will tell you both this as well. If this causes me to...turn back to...it...I will kill myself. I will not let myself be used again.]

In the hospital Red was beside himself with joy, his own working eyelight starry in a rare show of pure, unbridled emotion. Vermillion snuffled and then he let out a squeaky noise, licking the air in front of the phone. His eyes were starting to open a bit, revealing they were a beautiful baby blue color. Squeaking again, his tiny paws shuffled excitedly as he tried to blink a few times and saw his Papa for the first time.

[holy shit! holy shit, look at the pup! he's got fucking blue eyes, babe! he's looking at me, he can see me i think!] Red was excited, as he rapidly signed, with the biggest smile that was possible across his face with the state of his jaw.

Eb nodded before looking at Chara. Hearing they were feeling all that did make her feel guilty, [...i know better now untie chara. if you had the choice, none of this would have happened... it's okay. it won't happen again...especially since i know too. i can help just like dad.]

Out of anything, she wanted to learn these secrets to help her dad and to keep their relatively happy ending. Nightmares and insomnia be damned, she could handle herself. Least that's what she kept telling herself. It fought back her anxieties, that was enough, right?

Mars smiled widely and purred, kissing her baby boy's cheek when she saw him open them up, "I see 'em, Red baby...damn he got my mom's eyes." She laughed before tilting the phone so Red can see both of them. Right there it was easy to see the motherly side of Mars, "Where's Papa, pup? Where is he? Say hi, puppy V. Come on, sugar paw. That's my good boy~" She pressed a few more kisses on her son before looking at Red again, "...I miss ya babe...if you can come home any faster...do it. I...We want ya back here. Just listen to 'em okay...? And hey twinkle claws, you tell anyone about this you're fucking dead! Double dead if something happens to my mutt of a husband, got it?"

Went from soft sweet mama to her usual brash and hot tempered self really quick there.

Marrie wondered about the new nickname but shrugged, "My lips are sealed, cousin. I promise. He's been very well taken care of so far. I'll see what I can do."

Chara smiled a bit more, and nodded gently. [Thank you sweetheart. Your father helped me so much when I fell down here, and rather than just...kill me immediately, he did the right thing, by watching and observing. In most cases, it's the smartest thing to do; observe, draw your conclusions and act accordingly. It's something that I've been teaching my son.]

They sighed quietly and ate more of their burger. After a few bites, their phone buzzed a bit, as Kallie was calling. [Oh! Would you like to say hello to your Auncle? Zier at work right now, it must be zir's break already!]

They then propped up the phone, and pressed the answer button. Chara happily signed to their spouse. [Hello sweetie! My brother did meet me at Muffet's, I'll probably go get Yanni and head over to see Mama and Papa before we get home. I'm getting you dinner too.]

Kallie had the brightest smile across zier face as zie waved happily to Eb. Fiddling a bit with their voicebox microphone, zey pressed it to zir throat beginning to speak. "Hi there, Ebby! I hope today's going well for you, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you too; but I'm working a double shift today!"

Vermillion yawned cutely as Mars kissed his cheek, and he licked at her face in the process. Hearing her speaking, he lifted his ears a bit curiously; hearing the word Papa and he let out a tiny cute howl.

Hearing his son actually howl just tugged strongly at his soul; and despite his wired shut jaw, he managed a howl of his own. Hearing Mars speaking again, he gazed to her, a heart in his eyelight. He nodded, resisting the urge to lick the screen; which wouldn't have even been possible due to how his mouth was. [i will, i'll do my best, darling...i love you and the kids so damn much.]

Letting out a wheezing laugh, he looked to Marrie with his sockets halfway closed. [twinkle claws, hehehe]

Eb smiled at seeing Chara smile. She leaned against her dad and tried eating a bit of her own food. Burger sounded really good at the moment.

When Chara showed their spouse on the phone, she cleaned up quick and waved, "hey auncle. good to see ya. it's all cool. thanks for the treats, they look pretty cool. hope you're not working too hard over there."

"Be good ya old mutt. We'll see ya soon." Mars lifted Vermillion's paw to get him to wave to the camera, "Bye bye Papa...say bye. You're such a good pup..." She gave him one last kiss before hanging up.

Marrie rolled her eyes with a smile, "Not the worst she's called me. But I'll take it. Come on Red...ready to see the doctor now?"

Paps gently rubbed Eb's shoulder lovingly. Seeing Kallie, he coughed gently into his hand; wiping his mouth off. "hey kallie...the distributors aren't treating you too bad, are they?"

Kallie let out a bright laugh, smiling happily. (As bright a laugh as zeir electronic voicebox could do at least.) "You are very welcome, Ebby! And no no, I'm doing great down here. Whoops, I gotta go! I love you Chara, tell Yanni their Momo loves them soooo much!"

Chara blushed softly, and nodded, giving zem an air kiss before Kallie had hung up. [I wasn't expecting zir to call me, usually the break is later in the afternoon. Hmm...maybe zir will get off earlier. That would be great, Yanni misses his Momo in the evenings after school. I mean, sure...apparently his Renny over here is just burnt cinnabuns~]

They raspily laughed at their own joke, and smiled before they took another big bite of their burger. [I missed...Muffet's food. Paps, did that care facility get in trouble for what they did to Mama?]

Paps and Chara started to talk about what occurred in the care facility, and more recent events, while they finished up their meals. After they both spoke at length about what happened with Edge, Chara thought for a few moments.

[Papyrus...I haven't saved in nearly five days. I usually do save every night at 7 pm, but because of Kallie suddenly working evenings, I've been forgetting! I...I could maybe fix this.] Chara signed, their eyes locked onto their brother.

Red nodded slowly, and he stood up; smoothing his tanktop over his boxer shorts slightly. [yeah, i guess so. i just want to get home...i don't care, put me in a cone of shame and fucking tie me up in the bedroom, i just want to be home...]

Eb let out a small hurgle at her father as she watched Chara and Kallie talk before ziey hung up. She'd just eat her food and listen to the two talk about recent events, making mental notes on things as they finished their meals.

Once they got to the topic of Edge, that's where she really had to pay attention, [wait...g'pa left to fell and did stuff there right? tyra's still stuck there too in recovery like the queen said right? if you reset untie chara...is that going to affect everyone who's stuck in fell too? cause that kid is there for them...so...i don't know if that's going to fully work.]

Out of all the journals she read thus far, she at least knew timelines were going to be very very tricky.

Tyra indeed had been in Fell the past few days. She was scheduled to leave tomorrow as she was showing great progress. Nast and Shade had been switching every day on who would stay with her and who stayed in Swap to watch their twins.

Marrie nodded and led him away to his room to get him looked and started. "It's not so bad. I promise."

Chara thought for a few moments, and raspily sighed. [...There might be someone I could speak too...I know you have done so much keeping tabs on everything, Papyrus...but maybe, I could talk with Flowey and Frisk...or I could...ugh...talk with Temmie...]

Papyrus rolled his eyes a bit, and frowned. [yeah...but eb is right...it might not work out well. talk with temmie if you think that could help out, and i could contact verri and see what she thinks about talking with her kids. she uh...adopted frisk and flowey in their timeline it seems.]

Chara giggled, covering her mouth. [Oh goodness. Seems that's one of those things that is wildly different. It was me who 'adopted' Temmie as my own 'pet' in a sense. He doesn't want to really atone for what he'd done over time...but me and him are alright now.]

Red sighed raspily and followed Marrie back to his room. He got up onto his bed, and looked to Marrie, his expression tired and strained thin. [i'm holding you to that promise, kitty. i'm used to being jerked around, an' i just don't want'ta have it happen here. i don't like hospitals, don't like doctors, and honestly...i dunno if i really like being up here. i liked it back home. i gotta...play nice here. but...don't want my kids ta get hurt, so...i just deal.]

Eb nodded, figuring that was going to be a good course of action. She still didn't like Temmie for what she saw in the journals, but she'd take what she could get. [yeah...you gunna need help with that?]

She wanted to try and help with something. She involved herself in all this, mind as well act on it. [he's not too much of an ass, to your kid is he?] That was one person she was not willing to go see face to face without someone with her.

Marrie nodded with a reassuring smile, "I promise. It really isn't that bad. He'll just do a quick look on you, get the wires off if it looks good, and then just treatment in. Your kids and family are going to be fine. I'll be here the entire time so nothing happens." She promised. Red was a little much for her sometimes, but she understood where he was coming from.

She'd call the doctor in so the check up would go fast and smooth.

Chara smiled, and had finished the blue plate special they had. [I don't know if I'll need help, but it would be nice to have you come with me, if you'd like of course, Ebrima.]

Muffet came over with the boxed meals for Chara, who stored them into their inventory. The older spiderette came a bit closer, and gave Chara a hug. "Thank you. You helped pave us...coming up here."

Chara blushed softly, shaking their head. [No...no, I just helped out my family, that's all. They wanted to come to the surface, and I just showed the humans that...well, that things are and have been better.]

Soon, Chara headed back out to their car, and gestured to Eb, smiling sweetly to her. [You did still want to come, right? Papy, you want to come too? We'll see Mama and Papa afterwards.]

Paps just gazed to Eb, letting her make the decision that day.

Red nodded slightly, as he sat on the bed, his legs hanging over the side. Although he was considered the 'tallest' of the three Sans he knew (including himself) he still was quite short compared to most men. Which was ironic, considering he loved to be in his chihuahua form a lot of the time. After a couple of minutes, Dr. Kirin came in, an older rabbit monster.

"Well hi there, Mr. Gaster...it's a pleasure to see you, and awake to boot! I'm Dr. Greg Kirin, I performed the emergency surgery on your jaw. Now...let's take a looksee..." Greg gently examined Red's face, and smiled a bit. "Ah, wonderful! Nurse Jae, I'll be needing the number 3 pry tool, looks like these temporary staples are ready to be removed. That was quite a Cheshire grin injury you had there, Sans...nearly split your skull wide open son."

After Greg had gotten the pry tool from Marrie, he carefully removed the staples from the corners of Red's mouth, and finally underneath the bottom middle of his jaw. "There we are...those cracks are still present, but they're most likely not going to split anytime soon thankfully."

Reaching into his pocket, he removed the sterile wrapped tool he'd brought, wire nippers; as he began to snip and remove the wires carefully from Red's jawline. That took another fifteen minutes, but finally everything was finished. Red delicately moved his jaw, and suddenly panted tiredly in happiness; his long tail beginning to wag and thump against the bedspread.

Greg smiled a bit, and did another stats check on Red, gently examining the man's mouth. "It looks like everything is going well here. You'll be here for another few hours, then we should be able to discharge you, alright?"

Eb finished her meal and waited for things to be good before following. She saw the car and looked to her dad, . Seeing how she had the decison in this, she took his hand in slight nervousness, "...i trust 'em, pops but...i don't trust the cat...toy...thing whatever. can...ya just stay a little? please?"

Marrie helped out where she could with Dr. Kirin, happy to give him what he needed and be there for Red in case he was uncomfortable. She was happy to hear the crack was healing well and Red would make a good recovery.

"You may need to still be kept on a soft food diet just until the crack fully heals. So no chips or chewing gum or steaks. Anything like that unless it's blended." Marrie advised, so the recovery could go well enough. "Think you can do a few hours? I think you'd be out of here by the time your kids get off of school."

Paps gently hugged Eb, and lightly wrapped his tail around her. "of course, pumpkin. i've got no problem hanging out with my sweet girl, and i don't trust temmie either."

Dr. Kirin continued to check Red's teeth, making sure there was no errant cracks or chips. "And none of your teeth are loosened either, I'll leave you to it, and in a few hours I'll bring around the discharge paperwork."

Red waited till Kirin had left the room, and he then slowly started to open his mouth, actively moving it on his own. Tears sprang to his sockets and he then closed his mouth again, and groaned a bit. "...fuck me this kinda hurts still...a few hours, eh sure thing toots...ah, fuck sorry..."

He changed to his chihuahua form and padded around on the bed, curling up. "hey could i hang around...at the nurse's station more? i get fucking bored in here..."

Grumbling to himself, he managed a lopsided scowl, mumbling to himself. least with the candy girl i got something to watch... ain't my kitty but she's got a nice rack and ass...

Eb hugged back, her own tail wrapping around her dad's legs, "...thanks pops. i wouldn't mind seeing grandpa and grandma either. think grandma's doing alright with uncle ntt?" she followed Chara to the car once she got unwrapped from her dad.

(i'm gunna really have to tap into some patience today...) she thought to herself as she got into the car.

Marrie nodded and watched Dr. Kirin leave, "Don't move it too much. It really has only been a few days. Just be gentle an have a lot of rest." She advised before getting some things for him.

She was about to accept until she heard him mumble that last part, "...I wouldn't be saying that in front of Cadance. Long as you behave yourself, then maybe. " She couldn't be upset with being called toots since he apologized, but it did rub her the wrong way at hearing someone talk about her friend and fellow co-worker like that.

"Let me just call your wife and let her know you'll be ready to leave in a few hours." She headed off to go call Mars to let her know just of that.

Paps settled into the front seat of Chara's car, and chuckled as he had back the seat up a bit. "god, your car is rather tiny, sibby!"

Chara snickered raspily as they slipped their sunglasses on to drive. [Papa said the same thing when I took him the doctor's last month~ Kallie is quite a bit more skinny then you are, brother.]

Paps grumbled a bit, before he just chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "of course, chara. don't get too cheeky today, heh."

Chara then pulled out from the parking lot of Muffet's, and smirked a bit, shaking their head softly. They drove a bit recklessly it seemed, but otherwise was an excellent driver, despite not truly learning until they were 22.

Pulling into the driveway of their little home, deep in the midst of the monster population, they had a big grin on their face, seeing a large box on the front porch. "Yanni's gift! Knew Sahara was quick!"

After getting the gift and unlocking the front door, Chara placed the gift onto the couch and their purse on the coffee table. Temmie was sulking around the couch and he leapt into it, a slight smile seen, until he saw Paps.

"Y did u bring him here? hOI! Fat cajun potluck...Oh, Tem see da brat got his gift. U and Kallie spoil da kid so much, Chara..." Temmie made a nasty face at Paps, then went over to the other loveseat, sprawling out on it.

Red listened, and he slouched down, realizing she had understood Hands. Changing to his Chihuahua form, he trotted after Marrie, heading back to the nurse's station.

Belladonna had settled herself by the nurse's station as well, after her morning therapy. She had braces on her legs, leading up to her hips and waist, as she was getting better with learning to walk again and getting her bone strength back up.

Seeing Marrie, Bella's face lit up. "Ohhh, Bubbie! You gotta see this, Marsy! I was able to walk 100 feet today! And I can get out of my chair by myself!"

Eb settled into the car but had to be in the seat behind Chara since her dad was taking up the space. Her Untie's car was really tiny. She'd manage to squeeze in and hang on tight as Chara drove them to their home.

Once they made it to the house, Eb had her guard up as she let her dad and Untie go in the house first. She'd follow carefully after her dad, glaring at Temmie. Just like she figured, she didn't like the little toy bastard.

Marrie led back to the station and made a call that Red was with her in case the doctor was looking for them later. She was thankful for Cupcake teaching her hands early on when she was a kid. Helped make a lot of nice private conversations with Sansy.

Her smile would brighten up at seeing Bella, "Hey! Oh my goodness that's great! I'm so happy for you!" She headed over and hugged her, excited that she was getting better. "Your little one's going to have walks with her mama in no time!"

Chara frowned, and went over to the loveseat, picking up Temmie easily. "No mean to brother..." They set themselves down on the loveseat, letting Temmie settle onto their lap.

Temmie however was not the most excited to be manhandled like that, and he frowned, vibrating in protest. "U got fat, Chara. Tem miss when u were pregnant, u had a gud pillow den."

Chara just seemed to mostly ignore Temmie's ministrations and arguing. [Of course, Temmie, of course. Don't call my brother that, but I need to talk with you about the resets and possibly performing a reset here. Do you believe it'll effect Underfell? Or just here?]

Temmie watched their hands with surprising dutifulness. He narrowed his little black eyes and stuck out his tongue at Chara. "Y da hell would Tem know, Chara? Jus let meh sleep."

Chara frowned and then suddenly stood up, dumping Temmie onto the floor. Temmie growled, baring his fangs at the middle aged person who kept him. "Fine, Tem go see othas. U're new, Tem guess u're da potluck's kid?"

Paps loomed over Temmie, as he'd gotten closer to Eb, and he growled. "...i am not above making a new stuffed toy for my baby boy, yanno..."

Temmie looked at Paps and gave him a very evil appearing face. Meanwhile, Chara had gone to their closet and came back with a pet carrier. Picking up Temmie by his sweater, Chara shook their head at him. "Bad Temmie! Time-out!"

Then they placed him into the carrier, and pushed the door of it against the side of the loveseat. [I'm sorry...Temmie has been getting very rowdy lately anyways. He's...difficult, but Toriel and Asgore wanted nothing to do with him, and rather than let him be without companionship, me and Kallie decided it was best to have him live with us...Ebby if you want to speak with him, you could try. A lot of his powers are...eh, gone mostly. He's just like this because he's soulless, unfortunately...]

Red was picked up from the floor, and placed back onto the pillow by Cadance, who then went back to inputting forms at the computer. He yawned and licked his muzzle tiredly, curling up happily. Hearing Bella speaking, he glanced over and let out a tiny huff.

Bella had the brightest smile on her face, and hugged Marrie back. "Oh I know, I know! It's so exciting, Bella...t-they said I'd be paralysed for...forever..." She gripped the handles of the wheelchair, and then managed to stand upright, the skirt she wore somewhat clinging to the braces. Her headscarf shifted a bit as she started to take a few steps towards Marrie who had backed up.

"I am so happy, Marrie! Hashem has certainly blessed us today!" Belladonna was beyond excited, as she managed to not only take those few steps, and she could stay upright.

Eb stayed by her dad's side the entire time as Tem was talking. She really didn't trust the toy and she could technically fight it off if she had to, but she wasn't sure what to expect considering everything he'd done before. "i dunno who potluck is...i haven't been to one in a while, but i am dr. papyrus harlow aster's kid." she spoke in a her usual laid back tone but there was a hint of pride. Girl did look up to her dad a lot.

She felt a little better at hearing Temmie didn't have his original powers, so made things a little easier for her. Eb went over to the carrier to get a look at him, "listen...i know you're not in the mood for stuff and neither am i. so i'm just gunna cut it to the chase here, pal. you've messed with the resets before, right? so you'd have to know something."

Marrie squeed in delight before hugging her again once she started walking and staying upright, "I'm so proud of you! I knew you wouldn't last like that forever! That means you can be going back home soon too! Your little girl is looking healthy and if you keep making progress like this, you two can go home and get your lives back again!"

She was really excited to see her friend was making progress with things. She didn't expect Bella or her family to be staying here forever, so seeing her improve was great. She'd miss having her around, but no patient should stay in the hospital for the rest of their lives.

Tem just scoffed and sat down in the carrier obstantiely, as he listened to Eb. Paps couldn't help but grin a bit at how much his daughter truly looked up to him. At the expression on Paps face, Tem started laughing. "Awww, da potluck is jus sooo happis! Fuk u! U git happis endings, Tem git nothings and brat who snugglis wen Tem not want!"

He sulked in the carrier, and looked to Eb curiously when she still continued to talk with him, having gotten onto his level at the carrier. "...So...you really want to know about the resets, kid?"

Chara smiled softly, they knew eventually that Temmie would drop their 'stupid act'. [Paps, I'll go put tea on for us.]

Temmie fully turned towards Eb, and his small black eyes looked up at her, almost tiredly. "All I know is that at one point, I could save and reset whenever I wanted. Heh, back when your Dad was just a young kid, I had lots of fun going around and doing all sorts of shit..."

He pressed his face against the grate, laughing wildly. "There are so many ways to crack porcelain you know..."

Paps growling increased in volume and he came over, nabbing up Temmie's carrier with a ferocity not seen too often. "i don't care what you've done in the past, but you do not talk about those things with my daughter, do you understand me, reject!? only resets, e..."

Temmie was quite rattled as Paps had shook the carrier while he spoke, and he groaned in irritation. "...Fine POTLUCK. I'll just talk about that...and far as I know...it would change only those who are present in Swap. Because I've done a reset years ago...had a bit of fun with oh...a slingshot, and a certain sharp-mouthed coffee cup."

"That was certainly a mess, alllll over the little blue babygator! HEHEHEHEEHEHE!" Temmie nearly screeched in his laughter. As he caught his breath, he laughed, his face contorting to a strange image for a moment, before he looked over at Eb with a rather normal expression. "...Point is, he came back too with the reset. Other than that, I don't know..."

Red watched from over the edge of the nurse's station. He just watched idly, and yawned softly again. Cadance watched as Red laid there, and she gently scratched his back; then she set down a little bowl of vanilla pudding for him to lap at that another nurse had brought over for him.

It was a little tub of medical vanilla pudding, with two containers of Benecalorie stirred in, which were EHC mix-ins. Nobody had tracked what he'd eaten that morning off-chart, so he was then eating another full days of nutrition without anyone realizing it.

Bella nodded happily and with Marrie's help, she went back to her wheelchair, settling back into it. "Oh my goodness, I know! I'm just so excited, Marrie! Hehe, your little doggo is watching us!"

Eb only listened and watched Temmie as he talked, her tail twitching in anticipation, part to watch out in case he tried anything and part of her own never took her eyes off the toy as he talked to her about what he did.

She remembered some parts about him messing with her dad and family back in the day. But that still didn't mean her magiblood didn't boil in hearing it come straight from him. She did feel a little of her anxiety she didn't know was bubbling in her when her dad took the carrier and shook it, grateful for her dad at that moment. She hated hearing what he did and talked about Bitter but she wasn't going to try and fight a toy right then and there.

But she got her answer, that's what she wanted, "...fine...kinda glad you can't do shit now. something like you being a threat is a thing of the past...least all we have to do to keep ya in line is a little carrier. not much for a cutesy little toy now, huh?" Inside her mind, she was still shaking and angry, but her internal thought went external seemed to help keep those nerves down.

Marrie was more preoccupied with Bella for the moment, helping her settle into the wheelchair and giggling before Bella pointed out Red. "Oh, he's not my dog. That's...actually my...um...well he's my brother-in-law...he just shapeshifts to whatever makes him feel comfortable." She gently explained. She really had no idea what to call Red since her husband mentioned him as his other brother and her own counterpart and herself have been calling each other cousins. Brother-in-law seemed like a good fit for now.

What she didn't expect was see the tub of vanilla pudding, "Red no! You already had three shakes and a bottle of mustard! That's too many calories for you!" She rushed over after helping Bella and grabbed the container. Last she needed was for him to gain even more weight.

Temmie just huffed, and mockingly laughed. "Yeaaaah, hehehe, little toy is stuck in the carrier!"

Threads of string came out and easily opened the carrier's door. Without a second thought, he walked out from the carrier and grinned to Eb. "I used to be a god, Ebrima. Oh your Untie might think I don't have anything to me anymore!"

Paps was suddenly wrapped in vine-like thread around his ankles, and he was walloped onto the floor suddenly, groaning in surprise.

Chara let out a raspy groan, and they came out from the kitchen, brandishing a knife that had smears of frosting on it. Flipping it expertly in their hand, they sent it flying through the air, and suddenly...the vine-like threads went away that were around Paps ankles and creeping towards Eb.

Temmie was stuck to the wall by Chara's knife, hanging about a half-inch from the floor, the collar on the knife itself. "Don't be...an ass, Tem!"

Chara went immediately over to Eb, and gave her a firm hug, rubbing her head comfortingly. "You okay? Sorry, I'm sorry..."

In the hospital, Bella nodded, and she giggled happily. "Oh Moshem would have loved to change size sometimes!"

Red was happily lapping at the vanilla pudding, until it suddenly was pulled out from underneath his muzzle. "hey!" He whined, looking up at Marrie.

He licked his muzzle a bit, and laid on the pillow. The little container of pudding was already halfway finished as it was.

Eb wasn't expecting Temmie to open his carrier like that. She really wasn't expecting him to hurt her dad either, "DAD!" She could only brandish a bone club in her hands for defense , a slight glint of purple magic in her eyes as she struggled to get herself to fight.

She swiped at the vines that tried to get close to her when she saw Temmie get stuck to the wall like that. Her mind went blank even as she was pulled into a hug by Chara. She'd come right back and wiggle out of their grasp, "i'm fine! but dad!"

She didn't care about herself much, Tem barely touched her. She ran off to be at Paps side to make sure he was okay, her bones were still shaking from the suddeness of everything. "dad!? are you okay?!"

Mars threw out the pudding cup and sighed, "I should really put those treats of yours onto your chart. You had enough to eat, Mister. And I'll be calling Mars too so she doesn't feed you much else."

She logged onto the computer to update his chart and file to just that. Last she wanted was for him to keep eating out of boredom. "Cadance...please don't feed Red anymore. I think he's had enough for one day."

Paps sat up and rubbed the back of his skull, blinking a bit. Shaking his head, he closed one of his eyes for a moment, and looked over to Eb. "oooh, that was certainly a trip, nyeheh...i'm okay pumpkin, just a bit rattled is all..."

He gently pulled her close to his soft chest and stomach, rubbing her back. "he didn't hurt you did he? are you okay?"

Chara stayed on the floor for a moment, and they frowned, their hair covering their face. Getting up, they went and grabbed the knife from the wall, pointing it downwards safely as they went back to the kitchen.

Temmie stared at Chara, seemingly scared by them. Only a couple moments passed, and Chara brought out what they were using the knife for, cutting slices of a cake roll they had for the tea tray.

After setting it down, they sat on the edge of the couch, playing with their wedding ring on their left hand. "...Sorry, Eb." Their voice seemed more strained than usual.

In the hospital, Cadance watched and a slight blush crossed what constituted her cheeks. [Ohh, I'm sorry. I checked his charts...yeeep, it wasn't on there, and I figured he'd missed lunch. When he was with me this morning, he did drink a half of a shake, that's listed as a morning snack, see? He's a very bad dog today...]

Red just laid on his side, honestly at the moment happy for any kind of attention, good or bad. Hearing Marrie and seeing Cadance talking about him, his tail wagged a bit.

Eb hugged her dad back, her bones still rattling after the scare. "...n-no...i'm okay...he didn't touch me...glad you're okay though..." She hung onto him for a bit until she finally settled down enough where she could push her anxieties to the back of her mind. Though, she was starting to realize how different and dangerous this was going to be. It was one thing to read and imagine about...it was another to actually experience a taste of it. And she didn't like it...

"...it's okay. i'm...i'm good. i promise untie..." Eb managed a smile back at them as she helped her dad up from the floor and onto a chair. Took a little bit of her magic to really get him up since he was a bit heavy for her, but she managed.

"It's okay. And you're right, he has been a bad dog." Marrie shook her head and giggled before finishing up the chart and notes before heading back to Belladonna. "I'll probably have to take him back home. Knowing his wife, she might have her hands full today and can't grab him.

Paps was surprised when Eb attempted to lift him up, but once he'd gotten into a chair, he easily scooped her up and held her against him still. "you're not okay, ebrima, i can tell... it's alright. it's rather scary going through something like this, trust me, i know. and you're probably realizing this wasn't even that scary, compared to some of the things i've written...but where i was alone. you never will be, okay pumpkin?"

Temmie had leapt up onto the couch, seemingly not caring at all about what transpired just mere moments before. "Oooh, you're just the best Daddy ever aren't you, cajun potluck?"

Chara sighed, taking a sip of their tea. [Kallie will know what happened today. Zie will not be happy I know. Ebby, is there anything else you'd want to know, sugar?]

Cadance nodded, as she continued to input records. Red didn't seem to really respond much, as he started to sleep on the pillow.

Bella smiled, looking to Marrie. "He's a little fat marshmallow isn't he? Hehe, Raizy is doing so well and she started to lift her head up even, Marsy. Mater said he'll be around in a bit, the maternity ward is having him help them with the infants."

Eb sighed and managed a smile at her dad, "i'm okay...really. but...thanks pops" She didn't mind being scooped up as she easily snuggled up to him, she liked being around her dad.

Eb heard Temmie and smirked up at him, "yeah, he is. thanks for noticing."

Looking back to Chara, she shook her head. She had enough for now. There was more questions but she didn't think she could handle too many things at the moment. Not when her own anxieties were piling. She'll never know how her dad could read her like a book.

"I know he's really good with babies. So that's fine. I just hope he's not working too hard." Marrie giggled out, she did enjoy having Eddie around. He was a sweet man.

"Remind me when you get out to plan a little play date for Raizy and Brandon! I think they would make great little friends!" She thought at least they had that in common as to see each other again aside from work. She didn't want to stop seeing either Eddie or Bella.

Paps smiled softly, and he gently rocked in the seat while holding Eb close to his strong soul. it's okay pumpkin...just rest on your papa, i'll never leave you babygirl. i'm always here for you, ebrima. me and renny and roxie will always be here for you. heh, you know, you were the biggest reason why i never stopped, when we were able to leave to the surface? it was just a few days after the barrier fell that i found out i was pregnant with you. you are my precious little babygirl~

Temmie didn't know what the fat skelegator was saying, and he just rolled his eyes, sulking in boredom on the couch. Chara glanced to Temmie, their eyes flickering red in clear anger, not visible to Eb or Paps. Temmie let out a fearful squeal and tumbled off the back of the couch, smacking onto the floor with a squeak.

In the hospital, Eddie had been helping with the infants, and he came back over to the usual nurse's station; humming brightly to himself. A notepad was in his hand, as he was going over a new music composition he was creating. Not realizing he'd gotten back to the nurse's station as he leaned against the wall, going over the lining of the notes, as he pulled out from his inventory, his violin.

He began playing music on the violin, as it hovered near him; the bow moving with his blue magic. Bella stayed quiet, and she smiled happily at her mother's music playing.

Eb let out a small laugh and relaxed against her dad, listening to his every word. She rolled her eyes with a smile and nudged him lightly with her arm, "pops, come on! you're so cheesy, i swear!" She loved it though, that's how her father was.

She did hear Temmie squeak and look over to see what happened. But he was gone by that time. She shrugged, not caring that much after what he did to her dad and focused more with spending some time with her father and Untie.

Marrie had just finished making a call to Mars when she heard a violin being played. She quietly headed over to check and smiled when her suspicion was correct. It was always nice to hear Eddie play, made the station seem a little less hectic.

Paps snickered softly, and he nuzzled Eb, hurgling softly. well i am the son of the cheese master, your grandma~ He laughed a bit at her nudging. "nyeheheh...awww, you are just so cute, eb. speaking of your grandma, we might head out then, chara; if that's okay? would you want to leave yet, ebby? unless you wanted to see your cousin yanni..."

By the time that Eb had looked over, Chara's eyes were back to normal, and they were delicately taking a bite of the slice of cake roll; idly looking through their phone to make sure it wasn't Yanni texting them. Just a moment later, they placed their phone back down onto the coffee table. [Are you feeling better, Ebby? I am very sorry for Temmie's actions...]

In the hospital, Eddie continued to play the violin, occasionally pausing while he wrote down the notes. After a few more minutes of pausing and skipping around within the song he'd written out, he began to play the song from the top; and then Belladonna began to sing along with it, simply vocalizing along with the music in an operatic fashion without words.

Red's ears perked up, and he listened for a few moments, then he began to howl along with the music as he thought it sounded wonderful.

Eb laughed again and hugged her dad. Normally people didn't call her cute outside of her family. Some kids were intimidated by her size, teeth, and her tail. Some were very intimidated or jealous of her smarts. Either way, she didn't have much friends to begin with but she had a good handful that she could rely on and have fun. It wasn't that bad.

Hearing about her grandma and Yanni however did bring her back from her thoughts, "...eh...not like grandma's going anywhere. i wouldn't mind seeing the lil munchkin. we can stay a little longer. plus, the cake roll...does look really good." She used her blue magic go grab two bits of cake, one for herself and the other to her dad, figuring he'd want a taste of it too.

"don't worry about it, untie chara. i'm good, i promise. he just spooked me a little, i'm okay." She was a little rattled after everything, but she couldn't blame Chara for that. It did give her a wake up call on what she was going to have to do if she was going to committ to this. Great for her training wise but...she was still 12, coming up 13 in the fall. Same with eldest sons of her dad's counters.

In the hospital, Marrie listened to the two play and sing, it did feel really nice. She was going to miss that when they would eventually leave. But she could visit. Her attention would be taken when she got a message about Red's discharge paperwork. "Oh, Red! Your paperwork is being filed in. You want to have it brought here and signed? Or do you want to go back to your room and wait for Mars before you sign it?"

Paps nodded softly, and chuckled quietly. "sounds like a great plan, eb. today's for you, pumpkin. oooh~" His attention was easily pulled away by the slice of cake roll that Eb had handed him. He glanced at his watch and saw that his sugars were indeed a bit low.

"perfect time for this actually, sweetgirl. my sugars are down a bit." He took a big bite of the cake roll, which he hadn't noticed was probably the largest slice of the three. "oooh, it's a maple-caramel butter cake! did you make this yourself, sibby?"

It was during times of talking about food that he sometimes sounded so much like his Papa, Cupcake. A slight blush crossed his cheeks, and he grinned happily. "such a delightfully light, yet complex cake, chara."

Chara nodded softly. [You've always had a keen eye for baked goods, Papy. Though that certainly comes with being with Mama, doesn't it? And you are exactly correct, I made it myself last night actually.]

They took another bite of their cake, and heard the noisy creak and hiss of the school bus outside. "Oh!" Getting up from the couch, they headed to the front door, and smiled as their son came running up the driveway.

"Zaza! Zaza! I did so good today in music, and Mrs. Jowers said I was a star student! But, we gotta shows our magics, what's that mean, Zaza?" Yanni was a ball of questions as he came inside the house, dropping his bookbag by the door. "OOOH! Zaza, Zaza, Zaza, we're going to the...the play place! Did you sign my form!?"

Chara blinked a bit, looking at their son curiously. [Play place? Oh! The musical play then! Yes, I signed the form, and Momo will make you a bag lunch, baby. Your Uncle Papy and cousin Ebby are here too!]

Yanni looked towards the living room and a bright grin came across his pale face. He looked so much like his Zaza and Momo, as he was considered bi-racial. Half-Indian and Half-Asian, from both of his parents. Coming over to Eb, he smiled up at his cousin, and then hugged against his Uncle Paps squishy and soft side. "Hehe! You're just as soft as Grandpa, Uncle Paps! Oh! Mrs. Jower said that next week is Grandparents day! Which one could come to school with me, Zaza? Everyone says Grandpa should come, but...I don't wanna have Grandma get all worried and stuff..."

In the hospital, as Red laid on the pillow, he looked up at Marrie who had settled down at the desk near him. "eh...i'll wait here, i guess. don't wanna go back to no damn room and be friggin lonely while waiting fer mars-bar..."

He turned onto his stomach again, and crossed his front paws idly, closing his working eyes. "...yanno i still think it's kinda funny. yer sans might not be like me and comic, in a way, but...he still only got one eyelight, like me and comic do."

Eb laughed again as her dad immediately took the cake. Usually she was good at sensing when her dad's or Roxie's sugars were low. She took a few nibbles herself, seeming surprised with the taste. "huh...this is really good"

She listened to the two talk for a bit while she ate her smaller slice. Hearing the bus outside, she figured her lil cousin had gotten off. And she'd be proven right. Kid reminded her of Roxie but lower the voice volume. Which was nice for her, she loved her little bro but the kid's voice could shatter glass if he screamed at a high enough pitch.

"grandparents day, huh? that's pretty cool. doesn't hurt to ask him still." She knew her Grandpa Cupcake would need a break eventually. And what she heard from her Ren, it sounded like they were being well taken care of by her Uncle Napstaton and the nurse he hired, "if not, my dad can probably trick people enough. he looks like grandpa c's stunt double. all ya need is the head shape right." She joked with a little snicker.

In the hospital, Mars had gotten back to work to focus on updating charts and checking on files that were needed from other doctors in the building. She nodded at Red and kept focus on work...at least until she heard Red mention her husband. "Oh...yeah. Right. I...guess that's one of those...constants Paps talks about. But...I'm guessing you and Comic didn't lose your eyes the same way Sansy did...least I hope not..." Part of her deep down still felt guilty for what happened that made him lose his sight. Even though it was no way her fault and she had no idea he would act that way...it still hurt her that her husband suffered so much out of it.

Paps nodded along with what Eb was talking about, until she mentioned that he could be his father's stunt double. His eyes widened and he looked to Eb, as an embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks. "ebrima..."

Yanni however thought it was the cutest thing ever, as he giggled happily. Hugging against his Uncle's soft side, he looked up at Paps, his little hands gripping onto one of Pap's suspenders. "Uncle Paps! You...you might not be my Grandpa, but if Grandpa can't come, you could!"

Paps blinked a bit, and sighed nasally. "now, yanni...why would you think i would be a good fit for 'grandparents day'?"

Yanni thought for a few moments, and his soft green eyes gazed up at Paps and Eb, who still was snuggled a bit against her father. "...Well, you're deaf, have bad vision and you're nearly fifty! Luca's Grandma is younger than you are!"

Chara had the biggest blush across her pale cheeks, and had covered her mouth to stop from outright laughing in the background, having paused in going through her son's bookbag.

As Marrie spoke, Red listened quietly. "constants...yep. i've researched something of that nature. it's why despite...your old man is considered a 'papyrus'...he's still a sans. which is where that 'constants' comes into play. heh, i lost mine in an accident with my bro actually. he struck me in the head with a sharpened bone attack...but i got a feelin' that your sansy lost his sight in a battle wit' a flame based monster. where that hellish black mark comes from, the pitted bone and shit, yeah?"

"...as for comic, not really sure how he lost his. i think his was just...extremely poor health to be honest. " Red commented quietly, as he opened his eyes, both the whitened and reddened eyes gazing to Marrie.

Eb didn't hold back her laugh, she was joking after all. It came out even more when Yanni said all that stuff about her dad. She was even clutching her stomach with how hard she was laughing. "i'm soooo telling ren that!"

Marrie listened to Red and froze on the spot when she heard Red guess correctly on what happened to her own husband and what happened to Comic, she let out a sigh and sent something through the computer.

"Well...you are right...it was a...bit of a talk gone wrong...he was..supposed to talk to my sister's ex about...something important and...he came back with his eye injured and burn marks all over..." she seemed really sad after saying it. Her tail was wrapped around her waist in an attempt of a hug. "...I wish I never sent him alone..."

Paps couldn't help the smirk on his face as he saw just how tickled Eb was over the whole situation. "of course...hmm, my sugars are still a bit low, i think i'm going to go put the tea back on, kiddos."

He gently placed Eb onto the floor next to her cousin, then he headed into the kitchen. As he'd went by the couch, Temmie had gotten back onto the couch, and Yanni caught sight of him. "Tem-Tem! C'mere Temmie, I wanna give you lovings!"

Temmie let out a toy-like squeak, and went running , but somehow, the young Yanni was even quicker, as he'd gone and picked up Temmie; snuggling the previously evil-toy close to his chest.

"Ebby, have you met Temmie? He's my bestest friend! And he's so squishy! Momo and Zaza said I couldn't bring him to school, because he's more of a pet, then a toy..." He pressed a light kiss to Temmie's black hair, nuzzling the toy happily.

Red just listened to her again, and let out a soft, almost wheezing laugh at her response, until she became saddened. "...shit, sorry...sometimes i uh, laugh at the wrong things, eh, marrie...i keep wantin' to call you babe and toots, you look a heck of a lot similar to my wife, which, i guess fuckin' makes sense. and don't feel bad 'bout sendin him out alone somewhere..."

"if he's anythin' like my bro, he's a go-getter, and he wouldn't have backed down anyways. and yeah, my bro seems like a real asshole, but he for as sweet as your sansy is, and papyrus, over in alpha...boss is just as sweet, but it's harder for him to really show it. he had a tough fuckin' childhood, even for where we come from." He lifted a paw, pointing towards Marrie. "don't you eva repeat this, marrianne...but my brother, used to be my sister."

"he went through absolute hell. i mean, yeah it's all happy sappy shit around here, be whoever youse wanna be, but back home? you wanted to be something different then what youse was born as, well fuck youse, you're weird, and you deserve whateva shit gets tossed at you. but papyrus...he fought against that rule, and...stars he fuckin' paid for it. our old man actually did support him, thankfully...but eh..." Red sighed, and laid his head down further on the pillow. "i ain't talkin' bout your old man, so don't go fuckin' hear that, got it?"

"but jonathan, he was a rightous asshole. he kept calling pappers a girl, kept riling him up to fighting harder, stronger, and more fiercely. eh, one of his favorite things to yell at him was 'you must be a lesbian because you sure like hitting this pussy'..." Red sighed, rubbing his muzzle with his paw. "...fuck, m'sorry marrie...i kinda...went too far wit all'a that."

Eb was just starting to calm down once her dad left to go get tea. She gave him a wave to signal she heard him before relaxing back. "that was a good one...oh stars! heh heh!"

She noticed Yanni wasn't afraid of Temmie at all and the plush only struggle in his hold. She managed a smirk of her own, "yeah, I met him. real pet alright. all he's missing is the leash."

Marrie sighed and nodded, she knew how her husband was and he never let anything get to him too badly. Even Riley was starting to grow on him now, which was better than his first impression of the kid. Still, her guilt about it all still ate at her sometimes.

Red's talk did seem to make her feel a little better though. She looked surprised to hear about Boss however. She nodded at Red when he started mentioning her father's Fell counterpart. She would have never expected him to go through all that.

"My lips are sealed, Red. That's...that's awful...!" She knew her own father would never do that kind of thing. He did work with all sorts of people during the war, including Leslie. But to hear his counter be cruel like her mother...that shocked and hurt her.

"No...you're fine. But...goodness...he's...getting better now, isn't he?." She really hoped he was getting better. Last she saw of him, she heard he was sick. She would have asked about his version of her mother, but she had no idea how that would go. And she was a bit afraid to find out...

Yanni lit up, and grinned happily as he went to his bedroom; still toting Temmie in his arms. Soon enough Yanni's humming could be heard, and he came out again. He had dressed Temmie in a cute striped sweater, with a harness on and a thin leash attached. "Tem-Tem does have a leash! We take him once a year for a check-up with Dr. Kirin over at the hospital. It's...a bit hard to make sure that he's okay, because he's um...uh, what it is called again, Zaza?"

Chara was reading over some paperwork the teacher had sent home, and they looked up, blinking. "Soulless, baby."

The little boy smiled happily and nodded, raising his arms up excitedly. "Thank you, Zaza! Yes, he's soulless. But because of...something with Zaza, we get free checkups. I remember Momo worrying about that one time."

"Ooooh, I heard today, I heard that, now, Lucas told me this, he's my friend in school...and he said that my Uncle Napsta would be guiding us through the Koger Center when we go and see that play! He never said that though, so I don't know if Lucas is lying or...or not." Yanni sighed, and pulled his long blackish-brown hair as a way to fidget a bit.

Red seemed to shrug, and sighed. "eh...i got a feeling he's pregnant again. it's how he acted when he was carrying the last two times. i gotta say though, thank god for tahi...she's a goddamn angel in the midst of us fuck-ups, keepin' boss somewhat stable in all of this...though...eh, yer old lady was...well, she would have made dad look like a saint, huh?"

Eb had to hold back laughter again at seeing Tem in his sweater and harness. She did take out her phone to snag a picture of the toy in his little get up, "cute kid. real cute."

She listened to the two talk before helping herself back up on the couch. She never knew about the free check ups or Napstaton guiding kids. "well, we're seeing grandma and grandpa anyway, right? we can always ask him if he's there too."

"speaking of 'em, should we get going? are they expecting us or something?" Eb truly didn't know if her grandparents knew they were coming or this was an impromptu thing.

Marrie's tail flicked at hearing about his version of her mother. Tahi...? A saint...? She couldn't help but chuckle lowly, "Depends...did your Jonathan hit you in the head hard enough to lose conciousness, poisoned your older brother, and kidnap your big sister to kill her and forcibly remove the baby that was still in her womb to cure a curse she put on herself that killed your dad...? Or almost kill the one you love, his brother, your uncle and friend...?" Truth be told she loved her mother when she was still bedridden. She did her best to take care of her...but when all of that happened...she was crushed and couldn't find it in hear heart to forgive Tahi. Not with how she saw her sister react and still plagued by her. She messed up their family all in one day...

Temmie just scowled and gave Eb a nasty grin. Yanni meanwhile just smiled. The little boy was as unflappable as his Zaza most days.

Paps had come back with another slice of the cake roll and another cup of tea. Settling himself onto the chair, he pulled out his phone, glancing through it to see if he happened to receive any messages.

Temmie was horrified to realize that Yanni had attached the end of the leash to the chair leg of Paps chair.

As Paps glanced over his glasses, he smirked a bit, his fangs all too easily visible. "oh, well i was just texting your uncle about that actually. it was going to be just a little impromptu visit, but they tend to have something going on...i just texted him asking if they were available. can't text papa's phone because he's still getting interference from his magic somehow..."

Red's expression surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, didn't change at all with Marrie's retort. "... let's see...he struck pappers hard enough that he was out for two days...poisoned me... multiple times. actually hell, he tried to poison me and the kids, with dark chocolate chip cookies. luckily crimes smelled they weren't carob...so's we didn't eat them."

He thought for a bit, rolling onto his back. "...holy shit that's something with uh, uhhh...your veronica, yeah? our verri is actually the youngest, but hey the 'big sister' works out then! because jonathan had decided that i wasn't worthy of mars' attention...he had instead decided to try to hide you...err, mars...when she was first pregnant with our triplets... difference was everyone was on his side, except for tahi... though, the old fuck wasn't dying so..."

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "guess us sans are a lot alike when it comes to cats...i nearly died in battle to get him to stop being an ass about it, and now he just...tolerates me...i just don't trust food from him no more. i can't have chocolate, cuz i'm a dog. one of his favorite things to trick me wit too, cuz i love carob, yanno that fake chocolate stuff..."

Eb kept her smirk as Temmie realized why she was smiling like the way she was. She knew he wasn't going to try anything now.

Hearing about her uncle, she decided to take a peek at what he was saying. Napstaton's texts were promising, nothing was planned for the rest of the day so they were free to visit. His only gripe was wondering how Wing was going to take in seeing Chara and Yanni if they did come. He didn't know if she remembered them or not.

But if they did come, they had to be careful.

Marrie sighed and sat in her chair, facing away from Red for the moment. She didn't need to hear the whole story, but now that she did, it did made her sad inside. "...I'm sorry..."

A text would come in from Mars that she was in the building ready to get Red. "Looks like Mars is here to get you. You ready to go...?"

Temmie just sulked underneath the chair, and his ears kept flicking upwards as he heard the occasional protest from above him as the portly skelegator sat on the rather small chair. "I don't think this thing is rated for your fat of ass, potluck!"

Paps just rolled his eyelights, and glanced down to the complaining toy cat. "don't give me any ideas, tem. nyeheheheh." Looking to the texts, he scratched the side of his skull curiously. "...i guess we'd be fine with heading over to see mama and papa. chara, would you and yanni want to come or?"

Chara shook their head gently, as by then they had gotten out a cookbook and were glancing over the recipes. [Oh goodness, no brother...I've got to have Yanni help me make something for his class for tomorrow! Fifty cupcakes...which he didn't tell me about until TODAY. Thank the angel I've got a few cake mixes in the cabinet...these recipes aren't going to cut it!]

Yanni covered his mouth and let out a nervous noise. "Ooopsie...sorry Zaza...I thought that...that I'd said something, but I guess I forgot!"

Paps nodded, and then stood up from the chair, having finished the cup of tea quickly, while the empty second plate of cake roll sat on the coffee table. "sounds like a plan, then. eb, you are ready to go right? i'm sure ma and papa will be so happy to see you!"

Red shrugged a bit, and he got up from the pillow, and let out a surprised noise when Cadance placed him onto the floor. "...yeh guess i am ready."

He trotted down the hallway, to his previous room, and saw his full clothing laid out on the bed. Changing to his normal form, he slipped his black basketball shorts on along with his sneakers, then his red sweater and his favorite jacket. Smelling the fur around the collar of the jacket, he smiled and blushed. It was tufted with shed fur from Mars, and it by then was more orange colored then the original white; and he loved it.

Thinking on where he knew the front of the hospital was, he then went and opened the door to his room, shortcutting to the front lobby. As he came out front, he saw Mars, and gave her a genuinely big smile, as large as he could considering the permanent cracks alongside the corners of his mouth. "...heya toots, ya miss me much?"

Eb chuckled at hearing Tem's complaints over the chair. She got up from her spot on the floor and went to join her dad, 'alright. well, we'll tell 'em you and the kid say hi, untie. good luck with the cupcakes."

"ready to go when you are, pops." She leaned against the chair with a lazy grin, "but if you really like that chair, i ain't stoppin' ya'

Marrie nodded and led hm back to his room to get changed and sign release forms. Once Red got into his normal clothes, she followed him out the shortcut with other paperwork to give to Mars. Mostly just stuff that Red would have to do, diet changes so he doesn't strain his jaw, things like that.

Mars noticed Red and gave a small but warm and genuine smile. Next to her was Vermillion's stroller."What do you think you old mutt? Come here..." She headed over and hugged him, easily picking him up and giving him a passionate kiss. "How you feeling, babe? Hurt you any here...?"

Paps grinned brightly, laughing for a moment. Yanni came over and then knelt down by Temmie. "Tem-Tem...Zaza's gonna be making cupcakes for my school class. You wanna help me?"

Temmie found himself being unclipped from the leash, and he laughed brightly attempting to reach out again with his threads to Eb to snare her while Chara was busy. Yanni scowled in a rare show of anger, and he pulled up a menu, resetting by three minutes.

The toy cat found himself clipped back underneath the seat that Paps was in and he sighed in defeat.

"...sure ma and papa will be so happy to see you!" Paps blinked a bit, and looked to Eb who was not by his chair yet. "...uh...yanni, what just happened..."

Yanni gave his Uncle Paps a sweet smile, his eyes closed a bit; as he snuggled against the tall and obese skelegator. "I just saved Cousin Ebby! Temmie was trying to be a bad cat-toy!"

Paps got up from the chair, and simply nodded. "...sure...uh, eb, let's go see grandma, hmm?" He held out his hand for Eb to take, his mind deep in thought at the moment.

Red was easily picked up into Mars arms, and he returned the kiss a bit awkwardly, as the cracks in the corners of his mouth and the middle of his jaw shifted slightly while he did so. "...aww, geez, mars...yeh, yeh, yer old mutt really feels like one now...dad did a number on my jaw. but i'm pretty much healed now, i guess. but uh, they really treated me great here. marrie was...she was fuckin great, babe. your cuz really is so sweet and nice."

He gently got out from Mars arms, and sighed happily as he slouched a bit; with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Red was trying to hide that due to the excessive food, which was actually over the past three days; he'd gained a good bit of weight...and most of it was in his torso.

Vermillion padded around a bit in his stroller, and made snuffling noises as he curled up in the blankets.

Eb watched Tem get unclipped from the chair and was about to summon something to help fight Temmie off, but Yanni reset before she could.

Now she was sitting on the floor again confusedly, wondering what the hell happened. She was just on the couch earlier. was...was that...?

Hearing that Yanni was the one who did it, she stayed by her dad and nodded too, "y-yeah...let's go. uh...see you guys." She'd follow him right out the house before teleporting them over to Napstaton's front yard.

"...dad...what in the actual shit was that? i thought only untie chara could do resets!?" She really seemed shocked at feeling all that happen.

Mars chuckled and patted his head, just glad he was around, "Good. That's what I want to hear."

"And he does need to be kept on a special diet for a few weeks until the rest of the cracks have healed." Marrie smiled and handed Mars the papers and pamphlets about what Red needs to avoid and what foods are good until his jaw healed enough, and good exercises he can do to strengthen his jaw again.

"Thanks, cuz...I owe ya...come on Red. Let's go home. Vermie's been wondering where his Papa's been." Mars patted him on the head again before leading to the stroller.

"Oh! By the way, Red had a few too many treats today...so...I wouldn't give him anything high in fat or carbs for now." Marrie added in, not wanting Red to try and weasle into more food.

"Oh trust me. I won't. I could feel it when I lifted him up. Reeeeed~" Mars gave him a fanged smile, knowing exactly how much of a bad dog he's been.

Paps sighed, and he started to think about how much he'd spoken with Chara lately about their son. "...hmm...i guess much like my ability to shortcut, like your grandma, myself...and you...it does pass the magigenetic barrier. which means it must be the same for certain humans. how he was able to reset only three minutes however...that's...highly unusual."

He took Eb's hand and led her into the house, and continued on where he heard the usual piano playing. Seeing his Papa seated at the bench, he managed a slight smile.

Cupcake turned from the piano bench and smiled seeing Eb. "Ah, Ebrima! Napstaton had told us that you and Papy were coming over. It's a pleasure to see you again dear, come give your Grandpa a hug, would you?"

Red's tail wagged and he closed his eyes happily as Mars petted his head. He loved the attention from his beloved wife the best. His tail was wagging blithely behind him. "i missed my little cottonball...yeh, papa's been missin you vermie~"

However his eyes opened wide, hearing Marrie rat him out. "ehhh, don't go squealin' on me, marrie! damnit..." He held up his hands nervously, looking to Mars with both of his eyes open, the working red eyelight narrow and small. "...m'sorry babe, i got so bored outta my skull up there, i just thought, hey, why not get somethin' to eat, putting a little meat on these bones don't really make no difference yeah?"

As he spoke, he stood fully upright, instead of slouching like he usually did. Through those last three days, he'd managed to get a real potbelly, and he was positively fat. A few days on a low-calorie diet would change that quickly, being a skeleton had some real advantages and disadvantages. Rapid weight gain and rapid weight loss as well, due to the nature of ectogel.

Eb nodded, but still needed to think a lot about what was going to happen. More puzzles and more questions...

She followed her dad into the house and smiled at seeing Cupcake.

Didn't waste time for her to head over and hug him, "hey grandpa. yeah, been a little overdue to see you guys. how ya doing?"

She always liked being around her grandpa just as much as she did her dad. Like father, like son, like granddaughter. Only she was just missing the belly. Girl had a high metabolism so it was hard for her to get to that size.

"She didn't have to squeal, I can feel it in ya, ya dope! But...not like I can blame ya much. Let's just head home..alright? You're making it up to me with a shit ton of cuddles before we're picking up the triplets." Mars rolled her eyes with a smile and carried him like a sack of potatoes before pushing the baby carrier out. "See ya cuz. Thanks again."

"Have a good day you two! Bye bye!" Marrie waved as she watched them go. Once they were fully away, she headed back in to get more work done.

Cupcake smiled softly, giving Eb a snuggling hug. "Ah, well, we've been doing quite alright I guess, Ebrima...just been playing piano for the time, while your cousins are at school. Now, tell me dear, why aren't you in school?"

Paps chuckled softly, shaking his head. For the moment he'd tried to put it out of his mind what had occured at Chara's house. He heard shuffling, and saw Wingdin coming into the living room. "hey mama..."

Wingdin had heard the piano music stop; as she was eating lunch in the dining room. "Why did the musics stop?" She was lightly leaning against Rebecca as she came from the dining room. Although no one had told her about what had gone on with Edge and the fights, she still had not been doing that well; and she'd been losing weight at a rapid pace, leaving her slender and willowy in appearance. Her simple dress that she wore had a few stains from the soup she had eaten, and she had a shy smile on her face, seeing Eb.

"Oh, Papyrus and Ebrima have come to visit, love..." Cupcake quietly mentioned as he came over to Wingdin's side, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. She seemed to just lean lightly against Cupcake's side, and vaguely nodded, but a slight smile crossed her face hearing Eb's name.

"Ebby...such sweet babygirl..." She smiled a little more, nodding happily.

Rebecca gestured to Paps, who came over to the side to speak with her. "Now, I've spoken with Napstaton and Zhara already, but...it's looking like Wingdin might need to shift to a liquid diet...she's having further neurological issues, and she's completely forgotten to eat regularly now. And just today, she's nearly choked on food three different times. I just feel it's good that her children know. And, your father won't admit it, but he just recently had to get resin dentures..."

Red just enjoyed being carried, a pleased smile on his face as Mars carried him to their car. He leaned over and gave Mars a loving kiss. "...how bad has it been, babe? i got this feelin shit's gonna hit the damn fan soon...then again...i'm not sure, and that kinda scares me even more..."

Throughout the day, after Sansy had taken Edge back to his and his Mami's house, it ended up that Sansy had to stay to help out his parents. Who had not had the best...reunion.

At that point it had been nearly four hours, and Edge just sat on the couch, while Bitter was in the kitchen, refusing to see Edge. Her phone chirruped at her, and she then went to leave the house. "You fuckin' bastard, you're gonna scare the shit outta Rockwell and Ames if I bring them both here and you're still here!" Bitter hissed out at Edge.

Edge sighed, closing his eyes. "...So where do ya want me to go, darlin?"

"Anywhere but here, you fuck!" She crowed, jabbing her gloved finger into his chest. "Y-You hurt me...you hurt me bad...I...I've had time to think about this..."

Edge just looked down to the floor, and sighed quietly. "Fine. Let Rockwell do whatever he wants then. This is my house, Bitter, I ain't leaving."

Bitter threw her gloves in the air, and stalked out from the house to pick up Rockwell, Ames and Ebrima from their early dismissal. She didn't care if Edge was there or not.

"blame pops. he wanted me to come with him to stuff for today. not like i would miss much. it's a half day today." Eb chuckled and patted at her grandpa before she noticed her grandma come over.

"hey grandma. how's it going?" She headed over to hug her too. She wouldn't leave her grandma behind like that. Did make her sad seeing her in that state...but it wasn't like there was much she could do.

In the car, Mars was driving home. The triplets had said they would end up taking a bus home when they were done. "Dunno. Haven't heard from your blue brother yet. All I know is that he's taking him to your ma's place."

Meanwhile at the school, Rockwell was talking with Crimes, Ames, and two others, one human boy and a girl ferret monster, all dressed in goth, at the front of the school for their parents to pick them up.

Cupcake chuckled quietly, and smiled gently. Trying to be discreet, he turned his head to the side and pressed upwards on his denture slightly; then he turned back to Wingdin, rubbing her shoulder delicately, to encourage her to speak.

"It is goings good, Ebbygirl...the...the lady she keeps giving me foods, and it hurts to swallow...buts...I am good I am guessing." Wingdin didn't really know what to talk about anymore, she could barely remember what she did that day, or even watched or listened too. She just existed nowadays, and slept a lot as well.

In the car with Mars, Red sighed. "...geez that's...well, considering how ma first met my old man was dumping a cup of piping hot coffee in his lap and laughing at him, i kinda wonder how it's gonna go when he gets back there..."

Bitter had pulled up to the school, and she got out from the car. She had a cigarette in her mouth, and was wearing an old suit of hers, black pants, black sleeveless jacket with a maroon colored shirt, and a pretty green necklace on. Tied around her handle was a delicate decorative maroon ribbon bow. Another parent had pulled up behind her and started to glare at her.

"OI, FUCK YOU! I got my brats to get, and they got a lot fuckin' BULLSHIT!" She screeched as she popped the trunk to her old car. "C'mon kids, got the trunk open fer ya."

The parent that was glaring at her, had honked their horn and she turned smartly on her heel, brandishing red-colored saucers in her gloved hand like throwing stars. Her red eyes focused on the parent; a nearly crazy pointed grin across her face. The parent started to open their door, and she slung one right at the ground where they would have come out. The door snapped shut immediately.

She had the biggest smile on her face, as she waved the other two attacks away. "Bahahaha! You fuckin pussy...Rockwell, did'ja have a good day at school today? Ooh, Crimes, aren't you riding the bus, darlin? Or did you wanna come home wit' yer G'ma?"

Eb nodded with a small smile, knowing her grandma was having a hard time. "that's good. uh...school's going good. my math teacher's thinking about putting me in mathletes and stuff. told him i'd think about it." She decided to try and make some conversation with her grandma instead. Just because Wingdin didn't know what to do or talk about, didn't mean they had to stand there in awkward silence, right?

Mars nodded, "Yeah...probably a mess. I'd go check but...ugh...being around your old man with Vermillion...? I don't think I can trust him right now with me and the baby. That look he gave the kid when he was first acting up...just...didn't feel right..." She shuddered at the image before she pulled up to the house and parked. She didn't want to think about that again.

Rockwell, Ames, and Crimes looked over once they heard Bitter screaming at one of the parents. "looks like our ride is here. catch you later guys?" Rockwell looked over at his two other friends who nodded and waved goodbye.

The three preteens would go over to Bitter just as they saw her throw saucers at the parent. "woah woah woah! hey! take it easy, g'ma! damn..." last he needed was to get himself or his g'ma in trouble from messing with other parents.

Crimes managed a wave while Rockwell tried collecting his thoughts, "sure. why not. jacks has cookin' club crap. jules is angel knows what today...i forgot. but i got nothing else to do. ya mind?" They didn't want to be the first ones home this time. They were pretty tired and last they wanted was to be stuck cuddling their mom when their dad wasn't there. They loved her, but didn't like all the mushy affection too much.

"we're good g'ma. thanks. ready to get back though." Rockwell sighed as Ames giggled, "Thanks for letting me tag along too!"

Wingdin smiled a bit, and giggled; hugging Eb again. "Oooh, math-a-letes. What is that being? You knowing your Grandpa is so very smart! He can be helping you if you need it. Oh! I made cinnamon buns! The lady helped me!"

In the car, Vermillion let out a cute squeak from his car seat. Red sighed, and nodded. "...yeah...no...no not at all...he saw something he'd tried to create in me and pappers. a purely blaster dog monster...but i think our little pup is gonna be just perfect...in his own way."

Bitter looked to the preteens and she let out a slight sigh and smoke curled from her pointed mouth. The parent in the other car rolled down their window, pointing to Bitter.

"Ma'am! You're not supposed to be smoking on school grounds!" They chastized loudly.

Bitter rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Fuck you." Looking back to Crimes, she smiled sweetly, rubbing Crimes head. "Not at all, honey. And Ames, it's really great having you come along but...uh...youse are not gonna be happy I bet."

She rubbed the back of her teacup'd head and closed her eyes partway. "...Your G'pa is back. He's...well, he ain't tried nothing. An' he may not be there when we get back anyways..."

"basically i go into competitions and solve math. it's like if math was a sport." She explained with her usual lazy grin, "got too good at math for my grade level so teacher was thinking of either bumping me up or putting me on the team. be the youngest one on it." She loved math and enjoyed it. It was just like a complex puzzle but with a bunch of numbers.

"Yeah..not having Vermie be part of any fucking experiments or shit. He tries, he's gotta kill me first." Mars hissed as she got out of the car to get the baby out before opening the door for Red.

"let's just go..." Rockwell sighed and got into the car, along with Ames and Crimes. Crimes was pretty happy with the free ride and place to kill time. That they couldn't complain.

But both them and Rockwell would go wide eyed at hearing Edge was back. "wait...you serious?" "shiiiiiit..."

Ames looked heavily confused. The two hadn't told her what transpired in the past few days so she was lost.

"uh...long story short, ames...my g'pa fucked up..." Rockwell groaned and moved his spiked bangs back, "...if something happens, we can deal. long as he doesn't try shit...can't be any worse than fucking him of all people." He hissed out.

Crimes rolled their eyes, knowing Rockwell was talking about Boss. Not that Crimes hated the guy. They still had respect for their uncle, but the way their cousin acted didn't sit right with them.

Wingdin had a bright smile on her face, and she giggled happily; starting to guide Eb to the dining room where the tray of cinnamon buns waited. "That is such good things, sweetie! Math sports, sounding so interesting. Come, come I make treats! You should have one..."

Paps and Cupcake followed behind Wingdin, making sure that she was doing okay with going around the house.

Red nodded as he got out from the car, and he changed easily to his regular dog form to trot into the house beside Mars and Vermie. "same here...our pup ain't getting twisted 'round fer his gain...not under my watch."

Bitter nodded, and got into the car, starting it up. "...Rockwell...you really shouldn't talk about your father like that. I mean...well, you know how I feel about all'a that, honey...let's just get home. I doubt the old hound'll start anythin anyways. He looked ready to just roll over if I even looked at him wrong when he came in..."

Eb chuckled and followed her grandmother to the kitchen for some treats. Normally she didn't like eating a bunch of sugar, but she could make an exception for her. "thanks grandma. i'd like that."

Rockwell shrugged and shook his head before staring out the window. Crimes sighed but nodded, "let's get going. worse comes to worse, we can kick his ass. right g'ma?"

Ames looked over at her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder, seeming worried for him.

"...'s long story, ames...i'll...i'll tell ya later...i don't feel like it right now..." Rockwell tried to relax for now during the car ride back to his g'ma's home.

Wingdin was very happy as she came into the dining room, obviously proud of her handiwork from that morning. The cinnabuns were very misshaped, a couple were slightly burnt, and it could be seen a few were somehow undercooked as well. A few had little icing and some were drenched in it. Despite all the shortcomings, she was very proud of what she'd made that morning, and the exuberant smile was proof of it.

Paps saw the buns and he smiled as well, coming over to Wingdin's side giving her a gentle kiss. "you did really good, mama. they look really wonderful." He spoke quietly, picking up a bun and taking a bite from it. He'd gotten one of the more burnt ones and the crunch could easily be heard as his large fanged teeth shattered through the pastry.

Bitter tapped out her cigarette in the ashtray, as she drove the old Crown Victoria vehicle she owned back to her home. "Don't worry 'bout it Ames, and yer right, Crimes. I can kick his ass too. I might be yer G'ma, but I'm only 'round 30 years old now, and I've got full energy, bahahaha."

Eb looked at all the cinnamon buns and wondered how her grandmother managed to get some burnt and some undercooked like that. She did keep her smile, though it looked more nervous than she intended. "yeah grandma. looks really good"

Seeing her dad take and eat one gave her the strength to try one too. Wasn't horrible, but she knew she was going to pay with all these sweets later. Seemed like she got an undercooked one as she was still crewing on it, most likely she was going to need to pick at her teeth later with how much it was sticking. Most she could do was give her grandma a thumbs up.

"there ya go." Crimes chuckled before chilling in the back seat.

Ames nodded and decided to wait to see for herself. It...couldn't be that bad...could it?

Wingdin had hearts in her eyelights as she watched her son and her granddaughter enjoying the cinnamon buns. Rebecca smiled softly, and sat down at the table. "We did them in small batches, which...is why some of them are undercooked and some are burnt. She..." The nurse cleared her throat softly, a nervous smile on her face. "...kept having a fit if we stopped baking..."

Cupcake reached over and grabbed one as well, with a small plate to hold it, as it was drenched in icing. "O-Oh! It's...rather soft love...but it's just as good as they used to be...Wingdin, did you remember your recipe?"

Wingdin smiled sweetly, and shifted on her feet a bit. "I just...make what I knew...need to make lots for everyone..."

Bitter meanwhile was driving her massive crown vic to her home, and she pulled up in the driveway, parking it. "We're home kiddos. C'mon. I put on some stuffed cabbage in the slow cooker for dinner, and I made up some snack platters the night before."

She got up to the front door, and opened it carefully, wondering just what it would be like when she came inside. The house was mostly silent, save for Edge who was asleep in the large recliner near the couch. It seemed like he'd not really moved much since Bitter had left the house a half-hour ago to pick up the grandchildren.

"..at's...ool..." Eb tried talking as she was still crewing on the undercooked bun. She was still licking a bunch to try and get as much of the dough down. Took her a few but she managed. "s-sorry!"

"so...uncle napst is taking good care of you guys, yeah?" She rubbed the back of her neck after getting the last of the dough down before going to the fridge for milk. After that, she needed something to wash that down.

The pre-teens would get out of the car. Crimes cringed at the idea of stuffed cabbage, but they were known to be a picky eater. Rockwell didn't seem to mind and neither did Ames. Long as nothing had tree nuts, she was happy to eat anything.

Both Rockwell and Crimes went to the door with their G'ma, mostly to give her back up if she needed it. Seeing that Edge asleep on the recliner was already a good sign...it was like he never left the house.

Part of them were relieved but they knew not to trust him for now. Not without figuring out seeing what he did next. Old lessons of Boss were ringing in their minds. Crimes was thankful despite the bullshit. Rockwell was trying hard to fight against it.

One thing for sure, their priority was protecting Bitter and Ames in case he tried anything. They saw what happened to Red, they didn't need to end up like him.

Paps chuckled softly, as he'd already finished the first burnt bun he had, and went for another one; with having a sweet tooth as large as his Papa's. Cupcake had followed Eb to the kitchen, and he smiled sweetly to her. "Yes, your Uncle Napsta is taking wonderful care of us, Eb...it's why we live with him now, anyways..."

Cupcake wasn't sure if he should even be talking with one of his eldest grandchildren about what was bothering him lately, so he stayed quiet, as he got a can of tea for Paps. "...yes, he's taking excellent care of me and your grandmother, dear..." He knew that he had already taken care of where Wingdin would be interred at, when she did pass, and he fearfully knew the better she seemed to get, the closer she possibly was to passing.

It was something known as the 'the calm before the storm' for neurological disorders.

Bitter came around the couch, and looked to Edge as he slept. "...fuckin' fat ass old dog." She muttered as she came around the recliner and went to the kitchen, getting out one of the snack platters, which was various meats and cheeses.

Edge let out a sleepy yawn, and his body slumped a bit as he started to wake up a bit, hearing Bitter's voice. Blinking his eyes, he saw the grandchildren and smiled a bit, looking nervous if he was being honest with himself.

Eb nodded and got herself a glass of milk to chug down the last of the gooey contents out of her mouth. "that's good. i didn't think he would be leaving you guys alone. speaking of him...is he around? yanni wanted me to ask him something."

She had almost forgotten about asking her Uncle Napstaton about his play thing. Mostly was because she was distracted with her grandma and how...worse she seemed to be. And when that worst happens...she knew it was going to suck bad.

Crimes and Rockwell were going to join Bitter in the kitchen for snacks. They were a little hungry since they haven't been given a lunch break due to their half day. So any food was appreciated.

Ames was ready to join them when she noticed Edge. "Hey there! Good to see you again."

Rockwell and Crimes were in the middle of eating when they heard Ames talk and approach their G'pa. Both of them watched carefully in case the old dog tried anything. Rockwell was just hoping he was better behaved and didn't hurt his girlfriend while Crimes was ready to kick ass.

Cupcake thought for a moment, having gone to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. "I believe Napstaton is recording some new versions of songs in the studio today...he said he'd be joining us for dinner though."

Wingdin watched as Paps was eating the second bun, and she giggled happily, leaning against her older boys side. "You still hungry, yes?"

She'd gotten a plate with another couple of large buns on it, and Paps chuckled nervously. "uhhh, mama, i do like my sweets, but i'm not exactly that hungry..."

He patted his rather large gut, chuckling good-naturedly. "i don't think happy can let my pants out anymore as it is, nyehehe!"

Wingdin wasn't sure what to do with that, as she stood there looking to Papyrus with a lost expression. The plate tumbled to the floor and she just started to wander away, her mind having shut down.

Rebecca immediately was up and she followed behind Wingdin, trying to guide her back to the dining room. "It's okay, you can just send some of them home, I'm sure Happy and your grandchildren would just love that!"

Wingdin by then had large tears rolling down her cheeks, sniffling and blubbering in confusion.

Cupcake heard the whole exchange and he sighed, shaking his head as he had his cane resting against the counter. "...like I said before Ebrima...your Uncle is in the studio, I...need to go calm your grandmother down again..."

In the house, Edge had stayed quiet and hadn't moved from the chair. He figured no one would want to really even talk with him. As Ames came over to him, he looked to her, and gave her a soft smile.

"Good to see you too, toots...eh, what's yer name, Ames. Glad to see ya Ames. Don't uh...worry 'bout me." He rumbled softly.

Bitter meanwhile was checking on their dinner, and she fixed up a plate of food for Edge. Some meat and cheese, a stuffed cabbage roll, and a bottle of beer.

Bringing it over to Edge, she put it on the table beside him. "It's lunch."

Edge reached out to Bitter, gently taking her gloved hand. "...Darlin...I..."

Bitter looked to him, and she sighed. "...spit it out fatass. What?"

"I'm sorry." He murmured quietly, looking to her pitifully.

Bitter looked down and sighed, pulling her gloved hand from his grasp. "You hurt me, and you hurt our son. I...i-it's gonna take more than 'I'm sorry' to fix this s-shit, if ever. Just...eat and I don't wanna h-hear ya right now..."

Eb noticed her grandma and started grabbing buns and the plate off the floor after her grandma sobbed. (damn iiiit...i hate when grandma cries! ...fuck i'm taking one for the team...the things i do for love...)

"h-hey grandma! uh...i'm still pretty hungry! you...got a lot of buns left, yeah? can i have more?" she called as she picked up the rest from the floor, hoping Wingdin could hear her from all her sobbing.

She was going to regret it later with how many sweets she was eating. She didn't like them much to begin with, ironic with how her parents were. Too many and she'd be sick for a day. But if it's to please her family, it'll be worth the bed rest and vomit bucket.

Ames nodded with a smile and took a seat on the couch for now, just wanting to be off her feet. She noticed her friend and boyfriend staring at her and Edge like they were waiting on something. "...You..guys need anything? Why are you staring like that...?"

"nothing!" "you're pretty!" Crimes and Rockwell answered quickly before looking at each other with annoyance.

"really there romeo?" Crimes raised an eyebrow at their cousin who just growled at him,

"shut up! and it's true, she's fucking pretty!"

"yeah...real slick, cassanova. trying to win a medal?"

"fuck off, man"

Rockwell rolled his eyelights before grabbing some more snacks and joining his girlfriend on the couch. Rockwell's and Crimes's "fights" weren't nearly of the same venom anymore and they weren't physically fighting. They just trolled or griped at each other for the fun of it. A nice change from previous times.

Both of them heard what Bitter said and didn't respond. The two had mixed feelings and different opinions about their G'pa. But none of them could say they were hating him...mostly wary.

Rebecca looked over to Eb, her green eyes wide in curiousity. "Oh...Wingdin, look, your granddaughter wants more. Hmm, how about we get one of those storage containers, the cute ones that your son got you? It has the flowers on it. And we'll send them home with your cinnamon buns...would that be good?"

Wingdin sniffed, wiping her face off with both hands, while Rebecca was helping her to stay stable in her very weakened state. "Y-You wanting more? Oh...y-yes sweetie...you can having as many as you wanting..."

Paps sighed, taking his glasses off and shaking his head. "...mama, i am terribly sorry...i just..."

Rebecca held her hand up from behind Wingdin, shaking her head. [It's okay, Papyrus. Let her be, she's distracted. Apologising will just make it worse.] She signed quickly to him.

Bitter just scoffed as she began to knead some bread dough she was fixing to bake for their dinner later that evening. She didn't really care how the kids were acting, as long as they weren't killing each other or breaking shit, she had no qualms about what they were doing or saying. After putting it into the oven, she went to change her gloves, and held a pair of long gloves in her incorporeal hands as she came over to Edge's recliner.

"A'right, so's I'm gonna go pick up Ebrima from school." She tugged on one glove, and pointed to him with her long gloved delicate fingers. "Can I trust youse to just stay here and not pull no crazy shit, Gaster?"

Edge had been taking a sip from his beer, when he delicately placed the bottle back down onto his side table, he moved slowly; almost as if scared to move fast around her. "...Yeh, darlin...I'll jus stay here, don't worry none 'bout me."

Bitter sneered, shaking her head. "Oh-ho, I'll fuckin worry 'bout youse, ya fatass. After what ya pulled...no."

Edge was throughly chastized, and his tail just was curled up against his thigh, himself not daring to leave the recliner. "...is it okay if I lay in the floor, darlin?" He barely spoke, not wanting to look to his wife.

Bitter thought for a moment, as she pulled her other long glove on, the slenderness of her arm being fully seen. "Sure. Rockwell, Crimes, you watch your G'pa. Don't let the fucker outta this room, got it?"

Eb nodded with a smile, really hoping she could get through all this. The vomit bucket would be worth it...least she hoped. "yeah? great! sounds real great! can't wait to have more and bring 'em home! roxie's gunna love 'em too I bet!" She'd finished cleaning the floor and descretely threw out the ones on the floor into the trash before trying to figure out what to do next. (hopefully that's a good enough distraction...)

The three would just be eating snacks for the while until dinner was done. Hearing Bitter was going to go off while they were stuck in the house...alone...with Edge.

Rockwell nodded with a nervous smile while Crimes's cat tail was thumping around in annoyance. But they both agreed silently they'd watch over their G'pa and hope there was little problems.

Poor Ames was sitting between them completely confused on what was going on or why Bitter and the boys were acting like they were. First time she met Edge, Bitter couldn't stop cuddling and kissing him. Now it looked like she couldn't stand him. (What...happened? Has it really been that long since I last visited?)

"we got it here, g'ma. no worries. just get rima and things should be good." Rockwell shrugged before biting into another piece of cheese.

Rebecca smiled softly, and started to guide Wingdin to the kitchen for the storage containers. Once she'd sent Wingdin to the kitchen she paused for a moment beside Eb. "Don't worry, you don't have to eat anymore. I know you have issues with sugar, you're diabetic aren't you? We'll just put some into storage containers, and you can put them in your inventory dear."

"Alright, Wingdin, let's get those storage containers!" Rebecca cheerily sang out, as she went into the kitchen after Wingdin.

Cupcake's smile soon dropped after Wingdin left the room, and he shook his head tiredly, settling into a chair at the table. Grabbing another cinnamon bun and placing it onto a plate, he slowly dragged his finger through the thick icing, and stuck it into his mouth. "...Just in the last few days, since your G'pa went off the rails, so has she...I do wonder how Gaster is faring over in Alpha though...knowing their luck, him and Caddy are quite healthy though..."

The usually happy and chipper old scientist sighed, closing his eyes. "...Never having fallen...no neurological issues...is it bad to say I'm envious of them, son?"

Paps shrugged, slipping his hands into his slacks pockets and sighed. "...i wouldn't think so, papa. to have to go through these issues, and to see someone who is somewhat similar to yourself not having it happen to them...i can clearly see why you would be envious. plus...it doesn't help that because of the way mama is, we can't exactly have cross-timeline visits anymore...it's a shame."

Edge had picked up his plate, and was slowly eating the cabbage roll. He sighed, and continued to eat.

Bitter gave her grandchildren a sweet smile, and grabbed her purse, going to leave the house. The door was nearly slammed on the way out, and Edge visibly cringed when it was slammed.

He wanted to say so much, apologize time and again. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything, as he set the plate down again, and took a swig from the bottle of beer.

Eb sighed, knowing how this was going to go, "actually no. i'm not diabetic...i'm perfectly fine and healthy just sweets aren't my favorite food unlike my pops and grandpa. you're thinking of my baby bro. he doesn't act like he has diabetes...kid loves sweets like no tomorrow though so it's a battle."

Everyone always seemed to mix up the two when it came to that. So it was a conversation Eb had to clear up a lot for herself and her brother, mostly because people always saw Eb carry candy around with her. It was always for her brother, never for herself. The only one that was for her was her candy cigarettes, and those had little to barely any sugar in them.

She luckily didn't hear what was going on with her grandpa and dad in the other room as she was busy with her grandma and Rebecca.

Rockwell, Crimes, and Ames all cringed at hearing the door slam like that. The three knew she was in a mood. But Rockwell and Crimes knew it was for good reason.

Ames couldn't take it any more and decided to get to the bottom of this, "What exactly is going on here? Is anyone going to tell me? Last time I was here, these two were being lovey dovey with each other. Now...this! And you two!" Ames looked at her friend and boyfriend this time with an unamused expression, "Are keeping me in the dark! I've asked but no one's telling me anything! So please...start talking!"

"ames...come on. not like i mean to..." Rockwell shrunk as Ames gave him most of her unamused glare onto him.

"Then start talking! I don't care if it's you or Crimes, or your G'pa. I want to know why your G'ma's acting like that!" Ames was not messing around...

Rebecca watched as Wingdin was going through the storage containers herself, curious to find the new flowered ones that Napstaton and Zhara had gotten. Hearing Eb speaking to her, she looked to the girl and smiled softly. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry hon...I understand that completely. I don't really like too sugary of things either. I did remember that your father has issues with sugars as well, I...well, I'll be honest, I just care for your grandparents..."

Wingdin found the flowered storage container and she smiled happily. "I finding them! Let us get you some cinnabuns!"

Paps came over and sat beside his father, rubbing his back gently. "papa, we just need to focus on ourselves, and not worry about the other timelines that aren't our own and parts of underfell...have you even tried to speak with papi and mami lately?"

Cupcake shook his head softly, and sighed. "N-No...I've been worried about them, but even trying to speak of it, I wouldn't want to let your mother get all stressed over such a thing..."

Paps just nodded, and closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair. Cupcake pushed the messed around with cinnabun away from him, and he too leaned back in the chair he sat in, joining Paps as he'd closed his own eyes.

As Ames started to tear into his grandchildren, Edge seemingly shrunk in his chair. "It's...because of me, Ames. I...gawd it's a long ass story...but we both had been ghosts before...and I had found an old spell, to 'reanimate' us, back to the living plane..."

He sighed, and then changed to his dog form all too easily, then he curled up in his rather large canine form on the floor. "...we were brought back around the age of young adults. I was 25, she was 30. With it...came a rush of power. And it went to my head. I thought I was...doing the right thing. But...I wasn't. I threw Bitty across the room, cracked her head sadly..."

Shifting himself a bit, he stretched out tiredly. "...then I seriously hurt Red, Crimes' father...my eldest boy. We battled for a bit...and...I cracked his jaw. Although it was during a battle, it was an accident..." Tears could be seen, as he recounted what happened. "...I hurt them both so much...I deserve all'a it...the fact she's not throwing saucers at me all the time and making me sleep outside is good enough fer me kids..."

Eb shrugged, not minding that much about it. (nurse has a point...not like she's dealing with me and roxie all day.)

She did smile once her grandma found the containers, "hey! awesome grandma! those look cool! pile 'em up, ren and roxie need a taste too!" she hated dragging her family into this but at least her grandma was happy.

She did wonder how her fell grandparents were doing...she hoped they were okay...

Ames listened to everything, not wanting to miss a single bit. Once Edge was done, she looked over at Crimes and Rockwell for confirmation.

"he's right...that's...what happened. for the most part at least. i just know g'ma got hurt...my uncle got split and...my mom was a nervous wreck alongside their mom. and the captain...fucking...he got worse when all this shit happened and i couldn't stand it. that's why rima and i have been living here for the past few days." Rockwell explained to his girlfriend best he could. He still wouldn't call Boss his father in any shape or form since everything happened. To him, he didn't act like a dad so he didn't deserve the title.

"he's not fucking kidding. it takes a lot of shit to happen for my mom to break down crying. i've only seen it once in my life before then...and i don't wanna see it ever again. shit man..." Crimes shook their head, remembering what happened after their mom took them back home from the hospital after seeing their dad. They knew Jackson ended up spending the night with their mom since she was crying through the night after.

"i think ya know this now, old man...but like...you fucked up." Crimes stated bluntly which ended with Ames slapping them upside the head. "ow! hey!"

"Okay...yeah...it sounds like that. But you don't need to rub it in, Crimes." Ames rolled her eyes before heading over to Edge, "At least he feels guilty about it. That's already a good sign that he is really sorry. Apologies aren't going to fix everything...especially a broken jaw but...it's a start?"

Wingdin giggled and smiled happily, following Eb to the dining room once again, ready to fill the containers up with the questionably cooked cinnamon buns.

In Edge's house, he quietly listened to the children and he just laid his head down. "Yeah I know I fucked up..."

Seeing Ames coming over to him, he looked up at her, and he felt like he saw all his insecurities about humans flooding back. If he had broken their barrier, what if the humans were like her? Sweet, kind, and understanding? He knew he would have fucked up even more than before.

Tears gathered in his eyes, and he started whimpering, covering his muzzle with his paws. "I just wish I could take back what I did!"

Bitter had gone to Ebrima's school, and she waited in the pickup line like all the other parents. Soon enough the children were let out, and she was able to get Ebrima from the school.

In Boss's home, he had to stop himself from heading out to pick up the children. He stood there, dressed in just plain black pants and a basic red sweater, which did nothing to hide the easily visible 'motherly body' he had.

"I should bring the children home, Mettaton. If that bastard is back, I do not want our precious children around him." Boss announced to his husband, his hands resting on his hips.

Ames smiled gently and petted Edge, feeling bad that he was getting the brunt end of everything. Despite hearing every bad thing he did, she didn't seem afraid of Edge at all. "Well...least you can work on that forgiveness...right? the first part is admitting there was wrong...now it's just learning to fix it. That's what my brother tells me."

She looked over at the cousins, who were avoiding eye contact. They weren't sure what to do or say at that moment. Edge was crying, Ames brought up a good point. But...where were they going to start?

Rockwell decided to take a shot and sit by his girlfriend before patting at his G'pa, "...yeah...we're...fixing..it...yeah."

Ebrima had gotten out of school, seemingly by herself as usual. Girl didn't really have friends to hang around with or talk with afterschool, so it was easy for her to pack up her things and go home. She'd see her G'ma parked and head over, that sad look in her eye from the fight a few days ago hadn't gone away.

MTT was currently in the kitchen cutting veggies for dinner, "You said that yesterday, Darling. You came back with a sack of potatoes, another tub of ice cream for the kids, and a new sweater for Doomfanger."

He was used to Boss's complaints and worries by now. His own anxieties were shoved away when hearing his husband's. "Would you like to try and see them? We may just need to call your mom and see if this is a good time."

Edge let the kids pet him, and he managed a soft smile through his tears. He lifted his head softly towards Ame's petting and he sighed. "Thank you...I just want to try to fix what I did wrong kids...an' I know it's gonna take time...what's probably sad, is...is I hurt yer G'ma worse in a way, then yer both of ya fathers. Despite splitting Red's jaw...he's somehow been through worse."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked to the floor. "...But I ain't neva hurt yer G'ma like that before. I mean, I've always been a...a bad guy it seems...but...neva her. An' she's had a lotta people hurt her. I...I gotta ask...has she been eatin'?"

Since the attack had happened, Bitter hadn't been eating...leaning back into her habits of drinking just black coffee and smoking cigarettes constantly, which only seemed to fuel her hatred and pissy moods with anyone that wasn't her grandchildren.

Bitter watched as Ebrima came up to the car, and she opened the door for her, with an extra glove, taking the girl's bookbag with it. "Heya Ebrima...aw, did something go wrong at school today, baby?"

She started the car back up and headed back home with her, taking a puff from her clove cigarette idly. The coffee cup hybrid had hoped that Edge was behaving while she was gone.

In Boss's house, he sighed, looking to the floor. "...Of course, yes, I would love to try to see them...if they'll even want to see me..."

He went over to the couch, and looked to Doomfanger for a moment. The old cat was lounging on the coffee table, wearing the little sweater that he'd gotten the other day. She yawned, and stretched before leaping down from the coffee table and wandering to the kitchen. Doomfanger was still as deaf as ever and in her old age was partially blind in one eye, but she loved MTT and the children. Even still, she tolerated Boss.

"MAOW!" Doomfanger meowed up at MTT, staring up at him as if demanding a treat. She stood up on her back paws, latching onto the cabinet. "MAAAOWW!"

Boss watched as their cat demanded a treat from MTT, as he grabbed his phone to call his parents house. Waiting for an answer, he sighed, rubbing his hand on the slight stomach he had.

Rockwell sat on the floor and thought back on the past few days. "...we tried. she just...didn't wanna eat. even when we had meals together, she'd just have coffee. anytime we offered her food, she'd never take it."

Rockwell knew he couldn't force his G'ma to eat but Ebrima was the one who kept pushing. Little girl was stressing herself out with how her family was doing. Days ended with him getting woken up by Ebrima in the middle of the night trying to get into his arms for a hug, followed by tears until he hummed a lullaby to help her go back to sleep.

"been driving everyone nuts lately..." Crimes spoke up this time as they sprawled on the couch in their cat form, "my old man is doing alright for who he is. ma said we could see him out pretty soon. been a few days but fucking shit, he gains weight easily! ya think having your yap wired would make you lose weight!"

Least they knew their mom would be happy when Red did get out. She'd been miserable too the past few days.

Ebrima shook her head as she got herself in the car. Part of her was hoping her dad would have come to get her, she missed her parents. She did love her G'ma, and worried about her now that she was acting like this, but little girl was homesick too. Not like she would openly admit it however, she's been keeping her words on lockdown for a long time.

MTT chuckled and with his extra set of hands, he managed to grab a treat for Doomfanger. "This what you come for, Doomy honey?" He gently waved the treat before holding it down so she can take it from his hand.

When the phone did ring, Rockwell decided to take it upon himself to answer it, "hello?"

"It's because of the ectogel, and it's reflection with the black magic. Skeleton and skeletal hybrids can gain and loose weight very easily. Our ectogel is almost similar to gelatin, if that makes sense...because of his black magic, any weight gain or loss will be reflected on him, even in his dog forms..." Edge commented and laid his head back down, nuzzled against Ame's side, his ears flicking a bit at the ringing of the phone.

At the moment, Red was stretched out on the bed, in his chihuahua form; and he was just happy to be home. He didn't care if he was a fat old dog at the moment, but he was pleased as he rolled on the bed in excitement, occasionally stopping to pant in happiness, before he started rolling and frolicking again.

Vermillion was on the floor in the living room, padding around with his little toys, as he pushed and tugged them in his little mouth, his tail wagging happily.

In Boss's house, Doomfanger watched MTT's lower hand, and took the treat from his hand, rubbing her face against the robot's hand lovingly; then she arched her back against MTT's hand and trailed away, trotting over to the kitchen table. Leaping up onto the kitchen table, she then stretched, mewing loudly before flumping in a flurry of happy purrs.

Boss paused, hearing his eldest son's voice coming from the phone. "...O-OH...HELLO ROCKWELL, I...I WAS CALLING MOTHER TO SEE IF IT WAS...ALRIGHT TO COME OVER TO SEE YOU AND EBRIMA. P-PLEASE...Please don't hang up son..."

Ames just nodded, not really have been all that versatile in magic just yet. There was a lot she didn't understand, hell she barely learned her boyfriend could use magic to move things around for him. Made a very interesting day when she asked to be carried with it and float around. She made a note to herself to kiss him upside down more often.

She jumped and had to hold back a laugh when Edge nuzzled her side. She'd never admitted it to anyone but the girl was very ticklish. Even Rockwell hadn't picked up on that yet, and they've been friends for a while before they started dating a few months back.

Mars was currently watching over her baby boy, smiling at seeing him play. She looked at the clock, knowing Crimes was possibly going to come back soon. Jackson and Julia had their afterschool activities for the day. She focused on making sure her baby was comfortable and happy in his little spot.

"Vermiiiieee...! You like your toys, baby? Yeah? Look at that happy tail! Yes! Who's my happy boy?" She baby talked him and ruffled his fur, giggling with no care in the world. It was hard to keep sad when her husband was around again and Vermillion looked so happy.

In Boss's home, MTT smiled and patted at the cat before she left to relax on the kitchen table. He still had dinner to prepare for later. The distractions helped keep his own anxieties down.

Rockwell immediately froze and growled at hearing the captain talk. "...why the hell should i? after everything, i should hang the fuck up. as for g'ma she's not here. she left to get ebrima from school. and we're doing just fucking fine."

He was still hurt and angry for what Boss did a few days ago. Unlike his sister, he wasn't quick to forgive or miss him. To him, he lost his dad a long time ago...he felt he couldn't get Boss to care about him. So hearing him like this...

"so now you wanna fucking see us? now you're gunna act like you care? what the hell do you want from us? there's a catch you want us on, just fucking spit it out."

Vermie looked up at his Mama when she'd ruffled his fur and he bowed down in front of her, his ears lifting a bit. He picked up a soft rope toy, and paraded around with it proudly. A loud flump was heard from the bedroom, which was Red tumbling off of the bed in a twist of covers. He shook his head, and backed out from the comforter; then trotted into the living room.

His scars around his jaw, much like the scars around his eye; reflected as keloid-like scars in his fur. Coming over to Mars, he laid down in the floor and panted happily, licking his muzzle a bit.

Boss listened to Rockwell, and closed his eyes. "Y-You're doing fine...oh...wait...act...I'm not acting! I have always cared about you, Rockwell! I'm sorry for how I acted in the past, I shouldn't have pushed you so far...please...I...I just want to see you and Ebrima...me and your mother, we're both terribly worried about you and your G'ma...after what father did..."

Mars chuckled and hissed her boy's forehead before leaving him to play, "That's my happy boy!"

She backed up once he heard the thump coming from upstairs, "Babe? You alright up there?"

She didn't have to get up as Red made his way down over. He looked okay so she scooped him up to cuddle with him. She missed having her cuddle pup around. "Hey you. Happy you're home?"

Rockwell didn't believe a word Boss said, his own fear and anxieties telling him he was making it all up. He was about ready to start cussing him out and slam the phone down when he got an idea...Edge was here...and the Captain had no idea yet...

What's a little scare to the bastard that used to be his father...?

"...okay. sure. come on over. g'ma should be home any minute..." He spoke as he tried hiding the grin he had going. If anything, he was hoping Edge would be enough to scare the shit out of Boss in leaving him alone.

Vermie was indeed happy as he continued to play and flop around, being the little cottonball fluff that he was. Red was scooped up and he looked up at Mars, and he put his head between her breasts.

"...yeah...i'm really happy ta be home, babe..." He reached up a bit and licked her chin happily. "gawd i'm so happy to be outta that hospital...fuck, i dunno which was worse, the hospital or that...friggin tube..."

Boss had a slight smile on his face, feeling a bit of hope welling in his soul. "Oh...that would be wonderful, son! I'll be over right away!" He then hung up, and sprung up from the couch, going to the kitchen. He knew that it wasn't forgiveness, but it was an extension of an olive branch of sorts.

Pressing a kiss to MTT's cheek, he smiled happily. "I've called mother's house, Rockwell answered the phone, dearest. He said that it would be fine to come over! Oh...you're busy making dinner, I'll head on over there, and see the children. I'll bring them home, okay?"

With a happier outlook then he'd had the entire near week since his parents had been 'reanimated' he grabbed his leather jacket, heading out the door to his car.

Bitter had pulled up to the house, and she got out from the car, watching as Ebrima came inside the house. She lightly ruffled Ebrima's hair, before she closed the door behind her granddaughter; then she went to the kitchen, getting herself a cup of very strong black coffee to drink.

Edge was still in his large near-beastly dog form as he lounged on the floor. He occasionally licked up a chunk of cheese that Ames put on the floor for him.

Mars petted at Red with a big smile on her face, she missed having him around. "I got that, babe. fucking hell...i hate hospitals but...I hate not having ya around more..." She gave him a few kisses on his head before relaxing on the floor, wanting nothing to do but cuddle her husband and watch her baby play.

"Look at our lil boy baby...he's got a little playful streak...just like a little pup I used ta know." She purred and nuzzled him happily.

Rockwell hung up with a slight snicker. He couldn't wait to see the look on Boss's face when he got a look of Edge. He headed over to his G'pa and took a seat behind him, leaning against the big mutt and watched his girlfriend feed him cheese. Least Ames was a good reason for him to give a relaxed smile. part of him still wondered how he got a girlfriend like her.

Ebrima would get into the house, still sad expression on her face. Part of her wanted to go curl up in bed before dragging herself to do homework when she noticed Edge on the floor, "...G-...G'pa...G'pa!"

She ran over easily to go hug her G'pa, sniffling in happiness. She was glad to see him back. Little girl had been worried and missed him a lot.

"welcome back." Crimes yawned before stretching and flopping on the couch again, trying to get comfortable for a cat nap.

Vermie started pushing a slightly noisy toy ball on the floor, and he flumped onto his belly and yipped happily as the toy started to make noises. Getting back up again, he started to run around the toy, nearly tripping on himself in the process.

Red chuckled and nodded. "yeah...such a playful little guy...heh, still amazed by our little marshmallow fluff..."

Edge saw Rockwell, and narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering just what the boy was planning. His attention was pulled away however by another chunk of cheese, which he happily ate. Seeing Ebrima however, his tail started thumping brightly against the floor, himself nearly panting in happiness at the sight of his granddaughter.

"Ebrima! Hey! There's my little princess...awww, c'mere..." As she hugged him, he gently curled his upper body against her side, and nuzzled her side happily.

Bitter didn't seem to make any different of an expression, as she drank a cup of black coffee in the kitchen, then poured herself another one. She took a seat at the kitchen table, watching her husband and grandchildren quietly.

Boss was beyond elated, but he tried to not get too overjoyed as he drove up to the house. Getting out from the corvette, he came up to the front door, and noticed it was unlocked still. Trying to be polite, and resisting the urge to kick at the door, he just instead knocked rather stiffly; as was his nature.

"I am too...but...hey...he came out pretty good though." Mars kissed and cuddled Red happily, her purring and affection only seemed to increase. She really did miss him these past few days.

Ebrima sniffled and hugged her G'pa, nuzzling back best she could, "G'pa..."

Rockwell watched his G'pa and Ebrima get all happy with their reunion for a bit until he heard the familiar knock. He knew he had to act now or never.

Crimes decided to go answer the door, Rockwell reached down and whispered into Edge's ear, "hey...g'pa...i know you're happy to have my sis and the rest of us back...but g'ma not eating might also had to do with what happened with the captain...he hit her pretty hard with the car when she tried helping me and 'rima..."

Red just enjoyed and reveled in the love from his wife. His tail continued to wag happily, as he nuzzled against her.

Edge's ear rose up as Rockwell whispered into it. He blinked a bit, and his expression fell; a low angered growl coming from his chest and eeking out from his maw. "He did what to Bitter?!"

Very delicately he stood up on his paws, and nudged Ebrima closer to Ames; glaring at the floor as he started for the dining room table to talk with Bitter. However all of his thoughts were cut short as Boss came inside the house.

"ROCKWELL, EBRIMA...I am very happy to see that you're okay, my sweet children..." Boss smiled a bit, looking at the children, before his sights drew onto Edge, his sockets widening, as his red eyelights flickered to pinpoints. "Father? I...didn't know you'd come back!"

Edge turned towards Boss, the growling getting louder as he went towards Boss. YOU HIT YER MOTHER WITH THE CAR, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!

Boss went a few shades paler than normal, as he backed up a couple steps in clear fear. "I...I...FATHER IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I GOT SICK AND...I DIDN'T REALIZE SHE WAS REACHING INTO THE CAR FOR EBRIMA!"

Bitter got up from the chair, and threw her cup of coffee at the back of Edge's head, splattering the mostly hot liquid over his head and back. Edge howled in pain, and looked back at Bitter angrily before his expression fell.

She was openly sobbing in silence standing there. Her gloved hands were clenched, her arms trembling in anger. "I knew you couldn't be trusted you fat fuck! What're ya gonna do, jus' cuz he accidently hit me with the fuckin' car door? Rip his arm off? Maybe fuckin' evicerate him!?"

Edge just shrunk down, trying to ignore the coffee dripping from his face and down his back. He just backed up a couple steps, curling up as small as he could in his hulking dog form.

Boss came closer to his parents looking between them. "Eviceration...Merciless Angel, Mother...I wouldn't think Father would be even that bad...just as I would never harm you on purpose either, Mother. This whole week has been horrendous...Rockwell, Ebrima you should just come home with me, let your grandparents rest for now. We miss you both so terribly you know..."

Ebrima was confused on what her G'pa was doing but said nothing as she got pushed towards Ames. Moment she heard her brother snicker, she knew something was up.

It didn't help that Boss came into house at that time right after. She was going to reach out and stop it but Bitter had already thrown her coffee at Edge. That didn't stop her from getting up and running to her G'pa to help him. She grabbed the nearest towel she could get and put it over Edge, hoping to get some of the hot coffee off.

Crimes went back to their cat form and yowled before rushing to hide under the couch, not wanting to get in the middle of all that by themselves. They weren't causing trouble this time and they were going to keep it that way for now!

Ames was thrown in for a loop, not expecting everything that happened. Especially what was going on next as her boyfriend stood up with his own growl, "like hell you miss us! i rather be dead than go back to you in that fucking house! i'm safer with g'pa than i fucking am with you, you low life murderous prick!"

"Rocks! What the hell are you...?!" Ames tried calling out but he immediately cut her off, "no! i'm not letting him do this shit to me again! he plays all nice for me and stabs me in the back right after! it's happened all my fucking life and i'm NOT DOING IT AGAIN! HE DOESN'T CARE! I KNOW HE DOESN'T FUCKING CARE!"

"ma was the only reason i fucking stayed...but he's not worth going back to anymore if all the captain's gunna do is break me further... i had a fucking nuff...i'm not going back..." Rockwell summoned his metal weapon pole in case someone decided to try something on him.

Edge just crouched underneath the towel, and he closed his eyes tiredly.

Boss just stayed quiet, watching and listening as Rockwell berated and screamed at him. He started to take a step forward, until he saw his own son summon his metal weapon pole. His soul cracked a bit in pain, as he backed up a step once more. "I...Rockwell..."

He looked between his parents and his children; his mother looking ready to start throwing saucers at his father, and his son ready to battle him if he even looked at him the wrong way. Taking that as a cue, he slowly backed up another couple of steps, and grabbed hold of the doorknob. "I am sorry...and I do care, Rockwell...but if you feel that...you can't trust me anymore...I understand..."

Edge laid down on the floor, and sighed, letting Ebrima try to rub the coffee out from his white fur. He knew he had burns on his head and neck now, but he didn't really care.

Boss slowly started to leave, thinking he would just go and see Jonathan maybe. The old cat, disgusting as he was, maybe knew how to help him get over this.

Ames had rushed down to help cool Edge's burns down, surprising Rockwell at first before turning back to his sights on Boss.

Ebrima watched her father start to leave and did something she also never did before...

She screamed.

Rockwell had ended up dropping his pole and held his head in pain for how loud Ebrima was screaming out. Ames had to stop and hold her ears closed too from the intensity as Ebrima ran and tackled her dad before she started openly crying.

"D-DADDY! DAAAAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYY! NO MORE! NO MOOOOOOOOOOOORE! NO MOOO...OOOO...OOOREEEEE! NO MORE! NOoo...no...no more...n-no...n-no more...d-d-daddy...n-no...no m-more g-g-g'ma...n-no m-more...f-fight...p-p-pleaaaase..." She choked out her sobs and held on tightly, afraid to lose all her family.

Boss was utterly surprised to hear his daughter screaming, and then he was nearly caught off guard when she'd tackled him. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, even through her screaming and screeching.

He let himself slide down the door onto the floor, as he cuddled her close to him. The man didn't know what to even say, he just continued to hold her, starting to rock softly where he sat. His voice was strained as he finally began to say something. "I...I do not want to fight anymore, my dear sweet little princess...I just want to try to get us to heal, and be a family again. I know I've done horrendous things, but I just want to try to fix this..."

"I understand if your brother doesn't want to come home though...we cannot and should not force someone to do something they don't want to do...I should have learned that lesson years ago, but I never did. And now we all are paying for those results. Please, I do not ask any of you to love me, or even like me...but please, please, Rockwell, come home. Come home with me..." Boss asked, as he held his one hand out towards his son, a genuine and gentle smile across his sharp face.

Edge stayed laying down, not daring to move or even to growl in the pain he was in. He just really didn't care anymore, himself just depressed in general now. It vaguely reminded him of when him and Bitter had an argument and his precious coffee cup had not come to visit him for nearly two months years and years ago. A part of him wondered if there was ever any kind of downfalls to the 'reanimation' spell. Because damn it, he really felt closer to his actual age once again.

Bitter had held her head in pain as well, as Ebrima had screamed, and she cried out slightly in surprise at the noise. Sighing tiredly, she went and got another mug, getting another cup of coffee, as she lit up a cigarette and stood by the dining room table with a tired and sour expression across her face. Despite having both of her eyes as she had since being 'reanimated' she looked older than just 30 years old once again, with all the stress she'd been going through.

Ebrima kept sobbing into her dad's chest, hanging on tight and afraid to let go.

Rockwell was still wincing and cringing over the scream his sister gave out. He managed to look over where Boss was holding out his free hand to him, taking a moment to get all the situation. He...looked like he cared...he was holding onto his sister like he cared...but everything inside him was telling him it was a trap.

He was about to yell out again when he heard Ames clear her throat, "Rocks...before you start yelling shit again...think about it. Your G'pa did just as bad things before...yet here you are wanting to stay with him. You just said you'd forgive him because he was showing remorse. Your dad is doing the same now. If you can at least get along with your G'pa now after all of what he did to your uncle and family...why can't you give that same chance to your dad?"

Rockwell looked at her in shock before looking back at Boss. Then at his G'pa and G'ma, then at his sister. Even Ebrima was giving him a look that begged him to come. "...n-no...n-no more..."

(...god damn it...) Rockwell sighed and crossed his arms, "...fine..."

Ames smiled up at him and headed over to hug Rockwell, "...Mr. Gaster...would you mind if I came along too? If you'll have me that is..." She knew her boyfriend was going to need the support.

Boss let out a shaky sigh, continuing to hold Ebrima against his chest. "It is perfectly fine, Ames...I know my son would not want to be without his love..." He carefully stood up, still holding Ebrima in his arms.

"Mother...Father...you'll be okay, if I leave, right?" Boss quietly asked.

Edge let out a soft huff, and stayed curled up on the floor. He just wanted to sleep for now. "...Go'on kid. It'll be fine..." Bitter looked to Boss, and just nodded silently.

Boss then started to go slowly towards the corvette. He was by then incredibly tired, and his chest was hurting badly from the crack in his soul. With a gentle touch, he carried Ebrima to the car, and placed her into the backseat; after giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead.

After they had left, Bitter went to the couch and sighed tiredly; tapping her cigarette into the ashtray. "C'mere ya old hound..."

Edge came over to the couch, and crawled up beside Bitter, laying his head in her lap. She then began to heal his burns, closing her eyes for a moment. "...how does that spell work, anyways, G?"

"...I dunno really. I do know that even when I tried ta give Red a few extra years making 'em younger...didn't really work though." Edge murmured quietly, letting her heal him.

Both of them had forgotten about Crimes who had slunk underneath the couch they both sat upon for the moment.

Ames smiled and held Rockwell's hand. Rockwell couldn't stay that mad if his girlfriend was looking at him like that. She really did help calm him down a lot.

They both walked with Boss to the car and strapped themselves in. Rockwell didn't let go of his girlfriend at all, she was the one thing that kept him sane through all this and quiet every anxiety in his head. He had no idea...but he did the same for her.

Crimes waited and listened to what was going on with everything, including after their uncle and cousins left. Once they figured it was safe, they let out a small pitiful mew from under the couch. They didn't mean to but it still came out that way.

Boss then drove them all back to his house, and he came to the backseat, gently picking up Ebrima; as he brought her inside. Standing by the door, he watched as Rockwell and Ames came inside. After they were inside, he closed the door behind them, and went to the kitchen. He had a slight look of discomfort on his face, and his soul was beating oddly in his chest.

Bitter had finished healing Edge up some, both of them feeling their true age much more it seemed. She got up from the couch, and crouched down looking underneath the couch. "...shit, crimes is under the couch...you stuck baby?"

Edge got up off of the couch, and laid down on the floor curiously. "...C'mon Crimson...ain't nothing wrong gonna happen yanno..."

Rockwell and Ames got inside and took to the couch to relax. Both needed to chill out with all the drama going on. "...hey ma...we're home..."

"Welcome home, Darlings...Welcome home." MTT smiled and went over to hug Boss before taking Ebrima into his spare arms and kissing her forehead, "I missed you all..."

"Mama..." Ebrima muttered tiredly and hugged her mom as MTT took one spare arm and held Boss, "Thank you, love...are you okay...?"

Crimes was still hidden under the couch, tail sunk between their legs as they let out another sad mew. "...you...guys are good now...right...? no more of this...bullshit or whatever...can...can we just go back to normal...i get it...people got hurt and shit but...does it really gotta be worth all that...? we really better being apart...? i'm just asking...ya know..." They seemed scared to come out after seeing how...broken their family looked. they messed around with the fam, yeah, but nothing that would hurt anyone. (Was it all really that bad...?)

Boss sighed raggedly, and rubbed his chest a bit. "I...I'll be fine, dear...I think I just need to rest a bit...it's...it's okay..." He frowned in pain, and just tried to push it out of his mind, as he gave MTT a gentle kiss.

Edge thought for a few moments, and he nodded slowly. "I dunno if it was...worth all'a that, and I dunno if we're really bettah being apart. But I do know that we're okay now, me and your G'ma. We made up, while she was healing my burns from that coffee she threw at me. Gyeheheh...that's how we are Crimes. I hurt her, she hurts me. Now that she got ta hurt me, we're even."

Bitter smiled softly, as she knelt on the floor, still looking to Crimes. "It's a little weird, but we've made it work for years, little kitten. Now c'mon, what'cha want fer dinner? I know ya don't like cabbage rolls, I'll make ya whatever ya want, yeah? With lots of your G'ma's lowercase love in there~"

"An' probably some cigarette ash too, cuz yer always accidently getting some in there." Edge chuckled brightly, folding his paws over in a relaxed fashion as he laid on the floor.

"Shhh, don't give away all my secrets, ya bastard~" Bitter joked, as she playfully smacked Edge's shoulder.

"Alright. I'll call you for dinner, you deserve some rest, Papy baby." MTT kissed back and patted his shoulder before looking to their daughter, "Come on Ebby baby. You want to help mamaton finish making dinner?"

He took Ebrima over to the counter to have her help make some mashed potatoes since Boss did bring back home a bag of them. Ebrima seemed to smile and nuzzle her mama, glad things seemed to be doing a little better.

Be the first time since she really ever smiled that big... (...Home...I'm home...)

Crimes managed a little smile before making their way out of the couch and over to their grandparents, "...you...uh...you guys got any fish sticks or something...?"

Least things looked better now. That's all that mattered to them.

With the latest issues taken care of, life settled down into an easy pace for the families on the Swap surface. Red's jaw continued to heal, until it was just merely tiny cracks at the corners of his mouth and in his jaw; Edge helped reconstruct Bitter's head where it was like she'd never gotten the cracks in the first place.

It seemed as if Red had accepted Edge much easier than everyone else did, but it's because he knew and understood his father truly didn't mean it. it was truthfully an accident, one of untold strength against an admittedly fragile son such as himself. Meanwhile, Boss continued to get larger around with his third child as the months crept onwards.

At the moment, it was around the fourth month of his pregnancy and he was a bit miserable; but he would never let it show outwards anymore. Of course, he didn't plaster on a fake smile or a cheery attitude, that wasn't him! But he made sure to not take out his aches and pains and stresses on his husband or children.

Which was why he opted to sit on the couch in his home, folding the clothes he'd gotten from the dryer. That annoying blue box of a sort-of cousin came on the television and he scowled to himself. Reaching over, which caused his larger stomach to squish against his femurs; he went for the TV remote.

Only to have it clatter to the floor. "GODDAMNIT!" He reached forward again, and he tried to grasp the remote, his sharpish fingertips just mere inches away from it. (Almost...almost...)

Until he was ass up, sprawled on the floor. He groaned, not fully realizing that he'd be off balance and then suddenly headed to the floor. While he was reaching for the remote, the front door had opened and he heard the all too familiar plod of sneakers.

Just a moment later, he heard the wheezing laughter as well. "...Hello brother..."

"didn't know you were trying yoga fer parents-to-be...what's that position? praise the laundry?"

"AH-HA, HAHAHAHA...help me up you ass!" Boss growled.

"naaaah, you got a real good stretch goin' on, bro." Red commented, as he gazed over his brother, snickering good naturedly. "...hope ya don't mind, brought tahi and john ova. they ain't seen the pipsqueaks in awhile, figured i'd come ova and bug ya, let 'em see rock and 'brima."

MTT was currently out running errands while he left Boss with the kids. He figured he would be gone for an hour or two to get everything done, so he didn't see the big deal.

Tahi headed into the house with her usual wrinkled smile, "Papyrus? Dear! We're here...so sorry dear, I wanted to see your pups and you. How are you doing?" She waddled over to help Boss from his spot on the floor. She wasn't exactly strong but the lady was trying, "Goodness, baby treating you well I see!"

John watched from the doorframe with a sickening grin, "Well well well...look what the cat dragged in. Been a few months and this is what ya turned out to be...ya go soft damn quick."

"He's with child, Johnny dear. Soft is good for the baby." Tahi assured with a soft smile before going to help Boss up again.

"Oh yeah. Forgot you were doing ya real duties there. The fruity one can't do it, so of course your fat girly ass gets the job. Suits ya better than the damn uniform you played dress up in." John snickered to himself before coughing. Guy was getting old, and he showed it as he headed off to the kitchen to steal some food.

"Oh John, be nice! He's doing very well. Where are the children, Papyrus dear? I hope they're well, haven't seen them. I made cookies!" Tahi didn't seem bothered by her husband, but that's always because she believed he was playing. That's what he always told her...and she believed it every time. That's how she got trained to...

Rockwell was...trying these past few months. He still had a while to go but, he wasn't up in his father's face as much anymore. Which was better news. Currently he was in the basement playing with his mamaton's old keyboard, playing some songs on his own as a break from his guitar. He loved messing with tunes on the strings, but sometimes he liked a change of pace and learned different instruments. Music was the one thing that fully calmed him down and brought him a lot of peace, at least aside from Ames.

For now, he was more than happy being at peace with himself and the music he played. Normally he liked singing by himself, or if he sung in front of people, it was just him and his band of friends. But other than them, he hadn't really shared his musical talent with anyone else.

Ebrima was currently brushing Doomfanger in her room, little one had been emoting more the past few months. Now she was smiling and hummed an off key tune while counting how many brush strokes she did on the old sweet cat in her head.

Boss was able to get to his side with the help of Tahi, and reluctantly his brother, Red. Hearing the snide comments from John, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Uniform I played dress up in? I was the Captain of the Royal Guard, Johnathan!" Boss groused, as he rubbed the underside of his large stomach with a wince.

"pap you okay there?" Red's usually jovial and biting expression had softened, seeing his brother in some pain.

"...Yes, yes, I'm fine brother. Isn't the first time I've kneed myself..." He grumbled as he went to the basement door. "Mama Tahi, Rockwell is downstairs, and Ebrima is in her room... I'll go get Ebrima."

While Red watched Boss waddle down the hallway, he went to the kitchen as well, idly watching John. "old man, what the hell are ya even doin?"

He couldn't help the smirk across his face as he watched John stuffing his inventory with sweet treats. "hey maybe you eat enough of those, you'll finally get a bit more nice, eh, alley cat? or you'll just slip into that coma we're all wantin to see, heheheheh."

As Boss came to Ebrima's bedroom, he smiled watching her for a few moments.

Doomfanger was murring and meowing happily as the little girl was brushing her. She saw the brush with her good eye and latched her claws onto the plastic object and attempted to bite it. Pulling away immediately, she started licking and mewing.

Then she flopped onto her side, her tail flicking a bit. "Meeeerooow? Maooow!" She meowed curiously, her good eye looking to the bedroom door, having noticed Boss finally.

Tahi gave Boss a kiss on the head before going down the basement as he showed her the basement door, "Thank you, dear. I'll be back shortly."

She had to hang onto the railing of the stairs since she she didn't want to fall.

When she finally made it down, she was greeted to the sound of piano keys playing and her grandson singing along with them. A secret but sweet little concert of one. And Rockwell none the wiser as he was just enjoying his own song.

John was just raiding the fridge of whatever looked good, and the sweets just caught his eye. He did notice Red and smirk right back, "I don't plan on going soft. Haven't since I got here. Only way I'm getting there is if I turn to dust first. As for comas, don't need to. I sleep good just damn fine, ya ragged trash mutt. Though you don't gotta be telling me hints that you're sick of that slut I call a daughter. What's the matter? Looking for juicier meat?"

John's favorite thing to do was to rile up his kids and Edge's. It was all fun for him and he had the advantage of that they couldn't kill him. He knew they hated his guts, but as long as Tahi was alive he got to stay too. The woman wasn't much without him, that's how he got her to think anyway.

Ebrima let out a little giggle and petted her cat until she noticed Boss, "...Hi Daddy."

Red rolled his good eye, and shrugged. Wasn't the first time John would call his daughter a slut and certainly wasn't going to be the last. He looked at the counter and nabbed a granola bar, taking a bite from it.

"oh yeah, fighting the invisible problems that we left behind but you apparently didn't. as fer looking for juicer meat? please. i'm not the kinda guy to drop hints." He popped in the rest of the granola bar, and grinned darkly.

"if i didn't wanna be with marianne, i'd be a hell of a lot different, johnny-boy. and you'd be long gone, buddy." He chuckled, as he went into the living room, and shuffled over to the door to the basement.

Boss came into Ebrima's bedroom, and smiled sweetly to her. "Hello there my sweet princess, your Granni and Gramps have come over for a visit! And your Uncle Red is here as well. Would you like to come see them?"

Doomfanger purred and crawled out from Ebrima's lap as Boss settled onto the bed, and she rubbed herself against Boss's belly, murring.

"No one said nothing of invisible problems, mangy mutt." John chuckled back before nabbing one of the sweets to eat. Hmm...carob. Disappointing, he figured. (Doesn't have the same bite chocolate does...)

Rockwell was still playing happily while Tahi watched from the foot of the door. She didn't want to disturb her grandson's happiness, especially since he looked so passionate in the moment. Boy was swaying back in forth as he played his notes, grinning ear to nonexistent ear.

He'd finish up his song and chuckle to himself before pulling out a notebook to write down notes on what he did. He liked to keep tabs on things like that to improve himself, especially when the band played.

Ebrima crawled up from her spot to join Boss on her bed before giving him a hug. "...Okay." She didn't mind the pair much. She mostly tolerated her Gramps. And her Granni she liked, just a silly old lady who liked to talk and rewarded her with cookies.

Red licked his thumb of the gooey remnants of the semi-melted carob. He watched as well from the top of the stairs, then he changed to his chihuahua form and trotted back to Ebrima's room, seeing Boss giving Ebrima a sweet hug.

"yanno johnny-boy is clearing out the food, bro." He leapt up onto the bed, startling Doomfanger.

She yowled and pounced on Red, hissing angrily. "ah, shit didn't see ya!"

He just rolled onto his back, and showed his stomach to her. Red was not in the mood to battle Doom today. After a moment of standing on Red's chest, she then flopped onto him and started purring happily.

Boss covered his mouth, and laughed brightly. "I GUESS MARS ISN'T THE ONLY CAT THAT'S OVER YOU, BROTHER! BAHAHA!"

Red snickered and he nudged the old white cat. "c'mon doom...git offa me...and chief, do you take orders from the tv? no? so don't crack shit on me..."

Boss still just laughed again, and smiled genuinely. "No, no I don't take orders from the TV, brother, but I know father might take them from the fine china, bahahaha!"

That got Red laughing happily as well, the brothers seeming very pleased with their ribbing each other. Boss leaned lightly over and plucked up Doomfanger, then he rubbed Red's head softly.

Red went over to Ebrima, and snuggled against her, his way of giving hugs when he was in his dog forms.

Ebrima watched her dad and uncle talk for a bit. She did manage a little smile at seeing them banter, it was a good sight to have.

She was going to reach over and take Doomfanger but Red already made his spot on her lap. She settled for petting him instead. Girl had an affinity for fluffy things and Red fit the bill just fine. "...Hi Uncle Red..."

She was trying to be a little more vocal as of late along with expressing herself. It was hard, but she was managing alright. Only thing still was that she was very quiet, ironic for who her parents were.

Rockwell finished his notes when he heard clapping coming from behind him. He jumped at the suddeness of it, but realxed once he saw who it was. "oh...h-hey granni. what's up?"

"Usual, dear. Usual, but nothing wrong with that. That was lovely music you played! Talented just like your metal parent, yes." She giggled before heading over to give him a hug. Rockwell still found it awkward to hug Tahi but he didn't mind her much.

"oh...ya heard all that, huh? uh...was it...good?" he normally didn't play in front of others aside from friends, but he could trust the old cat to give her opinion on things.

"Very good. You do very good!" she still kept hugging him making things awkward until he heard her say those magic words, "Would you like some cookies?"

"fuc-...I mean..! uh...i mean...uh...yeah...please." He had to stop himself from swearing in from to Tahi, else he could lose his cookie privledges.

The two would end up coming back up the stairs to the kitchen for the snacks. And there was John, eating some leftovers from a restaurant that the family had gone to. "Johnny no! Leave food alone! You spoil your dinner!" Tahi warned as they headed over.

"Relax Tahinnie, I haven't eaten much. You don't got to be whaling on my health all the time! I don't wanna be criticized in the boy's house. Especially front of the kid." John played huffy with her to get her to feel bad. Which worked exactly what he intended...

"Oh...i am sorry. Yes...you said you didn't eat breakfast. Long as the boys don't mind. I make them lunch instead." Tahi seemed to have a clouded look in her eye before going to lay the cookies out that she made for her boys. From the look of them, they seemed like pink lemonade cookies. Perfect for the oncoming summer weather.

Red made a happy noise, shrugging his jacket and tank top off, letting her pet his bare fur. "heya ebrima, oooh, you have the perfect touch kiddo~"

His back leg started to jump at Ebrima's scratching through his white scarred fur.

In the recent months, he'd been working on losing weight and was back to a normal slender size. If he wanted to get under his brother's ribcage he could have even made the comment about it seemed that as he'd been losing weight, it went to Boss.

But he'd certainly tried to do better and not be as vile towards his baby brother anymore. It certainly made their father happier in the long run.

He closed his eyes for a moment, worried about his Dad. "hey, boss, you talked with pops or ma lately?"

"Hmm, yes. I had mother accompany me to get a new crib for the baby, as we'd accidently broken Ebrima's in the shed somehow... I believe father's theory was correct though. They're getting older." He sighed, rubbing the side of his stomach idly. "Much older... mother looked closer to 60 then 30...but they both seem to be in great spirits at least!"

Boss scratched his chin in deep thought, and chuckled. "Even if they get as old as they were, they're still alive, that's what matters, wouldn't you think, brother?"

Red seemed to shrug, and then he nuzzled Ebrima's hand softly. "hey why don't we go and see if granni set out something for you and rock yeah?"

As they came from Ebrima's room, Boss overheard John criticizing Tahi and he frowned. Then he saw what John was eating. His leftovers. From his favorite restaurant.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT OUR LEFTOVERS!" Boss growled out, barely able to keep the deeply hurt expression on his face. "I hope you choke on it, John."

Ebrima petted at her uncle more as the two talked. Her attention would be brought back to Doomfanger once Red started talking to her dad again. "Kitty..."

She carried her cat with her as she followed her uncle and father to the kitchen...only to see her Gramps eating their food.

Rockwell was already taking a cookie and trying one as Tahi had gone to the fridge to make everyone a meal. He kept his mouth shut and full of cookie while his Dad was railing on their Gramps.

John didn't really care how Boss looked, he still ate it while staring right at the pregnant skeleton, "Gotta feed the guests there, girl. Rule of hospitality. Just helped myself." He chuckled darkly before finishing the last bite, "You've been wishing that same thing on me since ya thought you grew balls. And I'm still living and kicking. I live on spite, and you live off sweets and playing pretend and house. Just like all little girls should."

Rockwell eyed at John with an unreadable expression. (Did...did he just...?)

"Boy, John. He is boy! Always been." Tahi reminded as she got veggies and some meat out, thinking she could make a nice pot roast. That was what MTT was planning to do with the meat anyway with Boss, so...least it worked out in a way. Just meant that Tahi's way of cooking it was going to be a pleasant homecooked meal.

With every word that passed those sickening lips of John's it made Boss's magiblood boil. His fists tightened, and he growled lowly, before he sighed putting his hand to the side of his stomach feeling the baby pummeling him. The movement of the child completely stopped whatever he had going through his mind at the moment.

"...MAYBE I DON'T HAVE BALLS, BUT I HAVE MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE, JOHN. HAVE MY FOOD, SPEND TIME IN MY HOUSE." He came over to the table, placing his hands on the surface as he managed to loom over the seated old cat, his stomach almost brushing the surface of the table in the process. "YOU ARE LUCKY YOU ARE FAMILY. JUST AS I WOULD NEVER KILL MY FATHER, I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU. NYEHEHEHEH, YOU'RE NOT WORTH EVEN GETTING MY HANDS DIRTY OVER, YOU OLD SOURPUSS."

He stepped away from the table, and plucked up a cookie from the tray on his way passing, and then went to help Tahi with the large roaster pan. "Here, Mama...I'll get that for you, it's a bit out of reach, sorry...is there anything else you'll need for what you're making?"

Red bit his bottom lip, trying not to start laughing as he shrugged the furred collar of his jacket around his cheeks. He snorted softly, and had the biggest grin on his face.

John only chuckled, not at all afraid of Boss. He knew deep down he could take him, but that could have been his own ego. "Careful where you put that stomach of yours, Papyrus. Your hot head could burn the baby." He laughed until one of Rockwell's blasters started eating at his food.

"GET THIS MANGY THING OFF MY FOOD!" John started smacking the blaster around but it didn't seem to do much other than make the thing growl and try to fight back before Rockwell called him back.

"heel! heh...sorry gramps. gets excited when he smells food." Rockwell pet at his blaster and fed him a cookie as a silent job well done. John's angry face wasn't wasted but he didn't say anything, figuring to wait for when Tahi made food instead.

"Wasted potential in a kid like you..." he grumbled out.

"i know i'm a waste. but I like it this way." He chuckled lowly to himself. Fighting only got him so far and he liked being in his Mamaton's footsteps a whole lot more.

"Oh thank you dear! If you can be a dear and help me cut the potatoes, that would be lovely. My old hands aren't what they used to be..." Tahi smiled and took the space that Boss was nice enough to take down for her.

"Don't be too hard on your Papa John. He's just rather cranky without food. And you know he plays. He loves you deep down, truly." She tried assuring, but it mostly sounded like it was for herself. Lady was usually quick to reprimand John did his actions and work with him, but since their move to the surface and her advancing age...she's been getting manipulated by John and it easier for the old cat to get and do what he wanted from his wife.

Red decided to be sneaky, and he grabbed the last egg roll from John's plate, shortcutting over to the doorway to the kitchen to eat his 'prize'. "awww, did the mangy mutts get yer food, kitty-cat?"

He then took a big bite of the egg roll, eating half of it very easily. "good fer ya, rock...don't let that stuffed shirt pussy get under ya plating. ain't worth the breath ta talk too~" Pulling out a cigarillo, he lit it up and blue magic'd over a chair for himself near the doorway, his tail happily waving behind him.

Boss nodded, and pressed a light kiss to Tahi's cheek. "Of course Mama. It would be no problem at all to do that." He glared over at John, and rolled his eyelights softly.

...IT'S ALL I'M GOOD FOR ANYWAYS, PLAYING HOUSE... He mumbled to himself, as he set about chopping the potatoes for the pot roast. His shoulders slumped, as he continued to help Tahi, watching her closely to see if she needed anything.

Red glanced over at Boss, hearing him mumble, and his sights went to John. "i shouldn'ta pardoned yer ass years ago...pfft..."

John rolled his eyes and left to the living room to wait for food. He wasn't going to deal with this...but he would remember to throw some chocolate in for later.

Rockwell ate another cookie with a smile before giving one to his little sister. He did throw a thumbs up at his Uncle, understanding what he was saying.

One thing he didn't get though...was what Boss said. "since when did you not kill family? you killed g'pa and uncle red at least once." He mentioned nonchalantly before reaching for another cookie.

Ebrima rolled her eyes at her brother before taking her cookie and eating it before going to get Doomfanger a treat.

Tahi smiled up at Boss and patted his arm before going to finish, At least you can take good care of your family, dear. I've seen you do so much, but you made a good family... She managed to speak out as she cut up some carrots.

Red looked up when Rockwell mentioned that to Boss, and he chuckled softly. "eh, kid a stiff breeze could kill me if i ain't careful. five hp ain't nuthin' to sneeze at. i mean, my cuz ain't much bettah with just only having ten anyways..."

Boss sighed quietly, not sure how to really approach it. He smiled a bit at Tahi's kind words. "Rockwell...eh, it is true, I've never truthfully killed family. To kill someone...means there is a malicious intent behind such an action. I have killed many, many monsters...but never family. Your Uncle Red...was an accident, a grave accident when we were young during our training. I was only around seven at the time..."

As he scooped up the finished potatoes, he dumped them into the roaster pan; then he helped Tahi with getting the carrots in next. "...And as for your G'pa, well...again, it wasn't killing. But it was something he'd asked me to do for him. Perhaps it was easier for myself to perform the act, but I just performed something that is considered tradition. I...had even asked him..."

Boss closed his sockets, resting his hands on his stomach. Despite his usual tough and brash personality, he appeared almost saddened as he spoke. "But your G'pa was persistent...he had not wanted to live in senility. Like your Grandma Wingdin does."

Rockwell listened to both of them and shrugged, unsure how to take it. He just headed to the fridge to down a soda for the meantime while he thought things over.

"...i guess...wait...you're not gunna ask me to do that same shit when you're a bag of old bones, are ya?" Rockwell had the idea go through his head and cringed at it, not wanting to go do that if it came to it. He didn't think he could handle that kind of thing.

Ebrima shook her head at her brother, not believing he just asked that.

"No need for tradition now dear. All good times. All good happy times. I no mind." Tahi giggled as she got the meat into a slow cooker along with the rest of the chopped veggies.

Boss's eyes sprung open and he sighed, waving his hand as he waddled over to the other side of the kitchen to start washing some of the dirty dishes. "HELL NO. ME AND YOUR MOTHER PROMISED EACH OTHER THAT WE WOULD NOT UPHOLD TRADITION ANYMORE. IT IS A BARBARIC PRACTICE, AND WE WILL SIMPLY NOT CONTINUE IT."

He had pulled on a pair of pink latex gloves and focused on washing dishes. "And you are quite right Mama...happy times are certainly here."

Across town however it was not that happy of times. Cupcake was coming home with Wingdin in the backseat beside him, as Rebecca drove their old van back towards the mansion.

Wingdin was currently going between sobbing and laughing while she leaned haphazardly against Cupcake. They were coming back from Wingdin's latest doctor's visit, and they didn't have the best news from it.

"W-Wingdin, love, please..." He was trying to dial up Kryssie at the moment. Hearing her pick up, he smiled gratefully. "P-P-Princess! Are you busy right now? I...I was wondering if you could come...oh, Wingdin, dear please stop pushing on me...Krystabelle I was wondering if you could over to the house perhaps! A-And just...I need t-to see you..."

He tried to keep the desperation from his voice, but the nearly 85 year old teacup hybrid was tired and stretched out so far emotionally. Rebecca certainly helped, but because of how Wingdin acted the last few months no one truly came to visit. And as it drew closer to summer, he had a feeling that another trip to Japan was going to be planned for Napstaton and the family.

It was going to be just him and Rebecca then it seemed.

As Rebecca pulled into the driveway, and further into the little parking garage; she sighed, pressing her head against the top of the steering wheel. "...Dr. Brewer...DR. BREWER! Did you hear me, Sir?!"

Cupcake sighed and looked to Rebecca, still on the phone. "O-Oh...I was...on the phone with Kryssie...I think I still am...?" He wasn't sure if his call had even gone through, as it was was rather garbled and distorted most likely.

Rebecca closed her eyes, and frowned to herself unseen by Cupcake. "...Don't worry about that right now..." She cringed as Wingdin started to sob against Cupcake's chest. Getting out from the driver's seat, she tried to help Wingdin out from the van. The elderly skeleton started to cry and laugh at the same time. Pulling out her shortwave radio she had with a grumble, she contacted Napstaton. "Napstaton...we have a situation down here in the parking garage...would you be able to come and help?"

Rockwell did seem relieved at hearing that he wouldn't be carrying any tradition. He still had some reservations about his father, but it wasn't enough that he wanted the guy to dust.

Tahi finished getting everything into the pot and gently patted at Boss's cheek with her hand before going to Red and giving him a pet on the head, "My good boys...very good boys!" Despite them not being her own, she loved the brothers as if they were. And that meant she was always proud of them regardless.

Kryssie was currently having some snuggle times with Riley when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up while sprawling over her boyfriend's lap, "Hello? Oh! Hi grandpa! Um...yeah sure! I can come down! Just give me 15 minutes! Love you!"

She hung up and looked at Riley with a smile, "Wanna visit my grandparents for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm not doing much today." Riley chuckled and followed his girlfriend out to see her family. He did enjoy them for the most part.

Napstaton was currently helping with Harmony when he heard the radio go off. "Hey! It's me! Oh...oh boy...hang on! I'll be right there!"

He gently set his little girl down into her crib for nap time before rushing down to the garage to help. The twins were in the other room, so at least she was being taken care of if she needed it while he helped Wingdin.

Didn't take long for him to get down, "woah woah woah! What's going on?!"

Red smiled and gently gave Tahi a hug, his tail curling around her back gently. "thanks, mama..." He was happy, and he was almost ready to start panting a bit, as he then got up from the chair in the kitchen, and changed to his Great Dane form. Heading out to the living room, he went and laid down on the couch, not really caring that John was out there at the same time.

Cupcake sighed tiredly, as Wingdin clung to him and continued to sob randomly. "...W-Wingdin...darling please..."

Rebecca looked over to Napstaton and she came over to him. "...Napstaton, your mother is having another spell after the doctor's visit. And...we got some bad news, you remember when she'd passed out yesterday? She'd had an stroke, brought on by an aneurysm that ruptured...my suspicions were correct. And right now, she's cycling through sobbing and laughing, and because it's stressing your father, he's getting more unstable and...eh, she's treating him as if he was play slime. I...I just am not sure how to handle this...I'm so sorry..."

Wingdin had gotten a bit calmed down as she was cuddling on her elderly husband, even though she was still crying quietly.

Tahi smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table to get a break. Ebrima would sit along with her to get some time with her granni. She really did enjoy the old cat, same as her papa.

John was watching tv during the time and decided not to bother with Red. He was done for the moment. That's how he usually was, riled up the children and then at indifferent at everything else.

Napstaton froze in place and sighed, he knew what that would mean... "...it's okay. I...I got it."

He headed over to Wingdin and tried taking her hand, "Hey Mama Wing...hey...remember me? Welcome home..."

He gently patted at her hand, hoping maybe to coax her over. He thanked the angel that his kids were all distracted and Zhara was off dealing with other things at work for him.

Boss continued to do the dishes, beginning to hum nasally a little bit as he felt happy and pleased. He did his best to not let John's words bother him.

Red just ignored John as well, himself a bit tired as he closed his eyes while his lounged on the couch. He yawned widely, and tucked his head against his leg.

Wingdin heard Napstaton, and she shakily looked to him, purple tears streaking her face. Cupcake looked somewhere between exhausted and saddened at how Wingdin had been reacting since the doctor's visit earlier that day.

"Home?" The elderly grandmother intoned, looking to Napstaton's face. She gazed over his metallic face, his white hair with his blue baseball cap. The fact that he never seemed to age, never changed how he looked, it helped to ground her mentally. But even that was getting harder and harder for her.

She weakly grasped his hand, and went over to him, nearly stumbling over her husband's feet as she'd nearly pushed him onto his back in the process of aggressively cuddling him. "...My b-baby boy..."

Cupcake teared up as he started to sit upright once more, and he retucked his sweater back into his pants. Grasping his cane, he just watched with a tired expression as Wingdin was having trouble even moving around since last night. She moved about like she was drunk, the balance completely thrown off from the aneurysm that had damaged her already senile brain.

Wingdin finally got out from the van, and she slipped on the ground, sprawling into Napstaton's arms, as she started crying and laughing at the same time. "No...no, no, no doctor, no doctor...I'm so tired..."

Napstaton sighed and hugged his mama, part of him was glad that he didn't change much in appearance. Part of him had thought about getting parts to make him look as old as he was, or be like Happy and stop upgrades all together unless they really needed it. But...knowing how his Mama was and how change was going to affect her...he stayed the way he was. If anything, it would be just for her.

"Come on, Mama...let's go inside. No doctors now. It's alright. Come on..." He gently picked her up and carried her inside, doing his best to make sure she was comfortable, "You wana go to bed, Mama? Little nap sounds good."

Be a few moments until Kryssie and Riley got to the house. The head maid had been nice enough to let them in so they could get to Wingdin's and Cupcake's home towards the back.

MTT would end up coming home after his errand runs. He'd noticed John at the couch and decided to sneak by...but was immediately caught.

"Well well well...look what the snails dragged in. Bucket of bolts come back home. Where have you been? Getting your heels polished and dressed up for your next audition as a fruity microwave?" John smirked up at him before changing the channel.

MTT let out a sigh and headed towards the kitchen, "Hello, John..." He headed off and smiled, "Papy. Cinnamon Sugar, I'm home."

"Mama!" Ebrima smiled at seeing her mamaton home before rushing to hug him.

"hey ma." Rockwell waved at him before taking another swig at his soda.

Wingdin leaned her head against Napstaton's chest, and shakily nodded at the idea of a nap. She was very thin, her diet absolutely atrocious, as she lately would only eat sweet treats for some reason. The deficiency of various nutrients, caused her bones to become more brittle, and delicate.

Cupcake came out from the van, following Napstaton inside quietly. Instead of sitting at the piano like he usually did, he went and sat on the bed gently in his and Wingdin's bedroom.

He watched as Napstaton had laid her down onto the bed, and made sure she was comfortable. "Napsta...thank you son, for everything...she... probably won't leave this bed now you know..."

Gently, he ran his gloved hand over Wingdin's skull lovingly, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Wingdin was muttering and mumbling softly, her eyes halfway closed. She had gotten to the point where she was striken with logorrhea, which meant she almost couldn't stop talking. Cupcake's hands were softly trembling, almost a faint shivering motion; and his head occasionally bobbled a bit, as he had trouble with his advanced age.

In the kitchen of his home, Boss heard John calling his husband a 'fruity microwave' and he growled too himself a bit. "He's just disgusting..." Hearing MTT coming to the kitchen, he turned towards his husband and smiled happily. "Hello Metta dear...I hope those errands went well?"

As he dried off his hands, he felt he could practically feel his belly shifting as the baby started kicking and flailing about, as they sensed their other parent near. "Oooh, such an active little one today..."

Napstaton smiles at his mom and stayed with her for a bit. "...I know..." he wouldn't admit it but he was heartbroken at seeing Wingdin like this. Much as he liked having her and loved how she remembered him most...it pained him to watch her waste away.

"Go to sleep, Mama. You're okay now..." He kept a firm but gentle hand on Wingdin's while he tried pushing down his own anxieties. He could cry out to his wife later...right now was about his mother's comfort.

MTT chuckled, already feeling better with seeing Boss, "Hello Darling. Errands went well enough. Oh? Is our little one happy to see me?"

He gave a quick hug to Ebrima and a pat on the shoulder to Rockwell since he didn't do hugs that well unless asked, before heading over and giving Boss a hug and kiss.

"I see we have company for today..." He eyed at John in the living room before seeing Tahi, "Always good to see you, Darling."

"Good seeing you. Love. Very good seeing you. I hope you don't mind, I made some dinner for your family." Tahi smiled as she got some knitting needles out.

Wingdin looked to him, and she managed a shaky smile, pressing and rubbing her thumb against his hand. "Keep me safe, keep...keep me safe, P-Papa, he keep you...keep you safe...safe...d-don't let them h-hurt you...no, no my sweet boy, no hurting...no..."

Cupcake gently continued to rub Wingdin's head softly, and he remembered that Bitter had given him some of her sleep draught medication. He didn't like putting Wingdin to sleep, but she hadn't slept since she'd passed out the day before after her stroke. Pulling it out from his inventory, he gently coaxed her to lift her head a bit. "Here, love...you should sleep, I got you a little something to drink, it's sweet~"

Wingdin had trouble focusing her eyes, and she looked to the slim bottle in her husband's gloved hand. Then she opened her mouth, allowing him to tip it into her mouth. After she swallowed the liquid, which was indeed very sugary sweet, flavored of cherries; she continued to mumble and mutter. Her thin boned hand held her son's hand, as she started to get a bit sleepy as her eyes slowly closed.

Cupcake sighed tiredly, as tears gathered in his eyes once Wingdin went to sleep, still mumbling and occasionally crying out while she slept. The elderly teacup looked to Napstaton as he tiredly got up from the bed, and gave the younger man a hug. By then he'd already forgotten he'd called Kryssie to come over.

"I...I didn't want to call you when we got the news at the doctor's son..." He gently gazed to Napstaton, as tears trailed down his cheeks. "I...I am so sorry for us...b-being a burden on you. She...she'll be lucky to survive the month though..."

Boss accepted the hug and kiss, having removed the dish gloves as he'd finished cleaning up. "Oh yes, company...it's always...appreciated." He rubbed the top of his stomach and sighed, hoping the little one would be calmed down soon enough.

"Mmm. The leftovers are gone, but thankfully Mama is helping out by making dinner for us, Metta. Papa has been his usual...cheery self...today." He heard the teapot whistling that he'd set up, and he got a cup of tea for both Red and John, having put a bit of mana booster in it for his brother.

Coming out to the living room, he set the teacups down on the coffee table; accidently going in front of the screen, his somewhat largeish hips in the way. "I've brought you tea. Brother, I put a bit of mana booster in your cup, I'm sure it will help you some. I saw you shuffling earlier."

Red chuckled quietly, and grinned changing to his normal form as he picked up the cup to drink from. "aw, thanks bro...that granola bar was great, did metta make it?"

"Actually, no I made it! My own personal recipe, and it's of course, dog-friendly! So you and Father can partake in my wonderous treats without any stomach upsetting!" Boss proudly stated.

"Nah...no hurting. I'm good..." he whispered gently back as Cupcake gave her the sleeping meds.

Once she was out, He let out a sigh and looked over at Cupcake before giving him a hug back. "You guys aren't a burden... you're family. And I'm not leaving family behind, not again.."

He knew he was going to have to tell Z and the kids about their Grandma. That was going be tough...for all of them.

John growled at the sight of his TV being blocked but took his own cup, "If you're going to talk recipes, you should move out of the way!"

He sipped his coffee, without much else but a mutter of "Should have quit trying to train you if you were going to be stuck as a house wife anyway. Waste of my time..."

Cupcake smiled softly, and gently patted Napstaton's back. "Thank you, son. I just know it's... it's been hard. I w-worry about how things are going to change..."

He rubbed the back of his head, and closed his eyes. "...one of the things I'm worried about is how the rest of the family will take it. And I don't believe Wingdin would want to...to be reanimated either...Have you seen your Pops and Mams lately? They're aging rapidly, even though they're still alive...they look nearly as old as I do now."

Boss scowled, and glared at John, not moving from in front of the TV. Red didn't seem to care in the least bit, as he hadn't even been watching it in the first place. The pregnant skeleton had his hands on his hips, and he shook his head, just sighing as he went back towards the kitchen. Then he heard what John had said.

"..." He just continued to the kitchen, his hand resting on his stomach. Coming over to MTT, he gently leaned his head against his husband's shoulder, almost letting out a quiet whine.

In all honesty, he wanted to pick up the old cat and throw him violently across the room, to show the old man the pain that he felt, as another thin crack went through his soul. But he'd promised to not be violent. To not harm anymore. So, he just sighed, and closed his eyes. ...I think I might go see how Dad and Mom are doing...I don't want to break my promise...

Napstaton nodded, knowing how all of that was going to go down, "...I...don't know if I want that for her anyway. But...the family acting the way they are? That'll...that'll be tough...I...was thinking of talking to Sansy and Paps about all this. I don't wanna be the only one coming up with decisions on her...she was their mom first." He managed a sad smile before letting go to check his phone for a message.

"Hey...Kryssie and Riley are here. You wanna go see them? You deserve a break, Papa C. I got Mama Wing. Don't worry about her for a bit." He'd be willing to watch her while she slept...he knew Cupcake was stressing out the most out of everyone for Wingdin.

MTT noticed Boss and cuddled him gently, pressing a few kisses to his husband's skull before glaring at the old cat. He made no such promise to be violent...but Tahi was still in the house...

"Alright baby...do you want one of the kids to go with you?" MTT nuzzled him gently.

Rockwell in his head was now making a decision...go with Boss and risk something happening...or stay and get lectured and belittled by his Gramps...

Well...Boss had been getting better...and Edge promised to help take care of him if something happened...least with Boss it had a small chance of getting belittled or lectured. With John it was guaranteed... "...i'll go."

Cupcake gratefully smiled, and smiled a bit to Napsta. "Bless you son, thank you. If she starts to c-cry out, just rub her arm...she'll calm soon enough..." He rubbed Napstaton's shoulder and grasped his cane, slowly heading to the front door of the little house. As he came inside the main house, he sighed tiredly for a moment, leaning on his cane as he felt exhausted already.

Hearing Kryssie and Riley quietly talking however, it got him to smile a bit. Around his eyes his cracks were deeper, and fine lines were visible around his mouth and handle, almost appearing like wrinkles on the elderly teacup hybrid. "Ah...Princess...it's been so long it feels since I've seen you last..."

Boss nuzzled MTT, and closed his eyes. He sighed a bit, leaning into his husband's comforting four armed touch. He had barely nodded, when he heard Rockwell's response. Looking to his son, he blinked a bit.

"...Thank you Rockwell...I...I just need to slip my shoes on, then we can go..." After heading to the bedroom, he slipped on his shoes; coming back to the kitchen. Nodding to Rockwell, he went to the front door to leave, knowing Rockwell was close behind him. "Brother, would you want to come with us?"

Red looked up from his cup of tea that he'd just finished, and he smiled a bit. "sure thing, bro." He grabbed his jacket, slinging it on, as he went over to follow Boss and Rockwell.

Napstaton nodded and let Cupcake leave while he watched Wingdin. He waited until after the door closed to let his tears fall.

Kryssie and Riley were talking amongst themselves when the two saw Cupcake. "Grandpa! Hi!" She ran from Riley's side on the chair they sat on to Cupcake and immediately hugged him, "Sorry for not visiting more! School's been really crazy! If it's not soccer games or practices it's college tours." She giggled kissed his cheek.

"I missed you though..." she muttered gently and nuzzled him, still happy to see him after all this time.

Riley managed a small wave as he headed over, "Nice to see you again Dr. Brewer..."

Kryssie noticed the wrinkles but figured it was because her grandpa was getting older. The old teacup was 85 after all. But she still loved him all the same.

Rockwell let out a small grunt before finishing his soda and heading out. MTT did give him a thankful smile and pat on the head as he left.

Ebrima was currently being told stories by her granni, listening intently as the old cat described the surface when she was a little girl and the friendship she made with Edge. Lady liked to talk and Ebrima luckily liked to listen.

Rockwell didn't say much else as he hopped into his usual seat in the car and waited for his father to start. He did think about John and how he acted made his father the way he was. His Gramps was a prick...

Cupcake smiled and nodded softly, as he rubbed her back gently. "Oh, that's quite alright, Princess..." A slight blush crossed his cheeks, and he chuckled quietly. "...I missed you too, Krystabelle...and it is wonderful to see you as well Riley. Such a wonderful young man..."

He gently held Kryssie's hand, and gently went towards the couch with her. After easing himself onto the couch, he sighed tiredly, snuggling Kryssie softly as he couldn't help the tears as they fell down his wrinkled cheeks.

In the corvette, Boss had settled into the driver's seat, and closed his eyes. Red had sat in the passenger's seat, and stayed quiet for the moment. Boss' shoulders started to heave slightly as he began to cry silently. After another moment, as tears trailed down his sharp cheeks, he punched the dashboard of the corvette. Then he started the car and headed over to his parents house.

In Edge's house it was rather interesting, as it had been over five months since they'd been reanimated. In those past five months, they had indeed aged rather rapidly and Bitter at the moment was going through the kitchen, as she was fixing dinner. Edge was sleeping in his recliner, a half drank beer beside his chair. The front door was unlocked if any of their children decided to come over.

Kryssie sat with her grandpa and snuggled back. Though she did looked worried when she saw tears, "Grandpa? Are you okay? What's wrong."

Even Riley was getting worried about the whole thing. Though, with his background and what he knew about his girlfriend's grandparents...he had a few guesses.

Rockwell settled in his seat, he didn't seem to notice at first they weren't moving. He was going to ask why they weren't and saw Boss punch the dash and the tears that fell from him. He just sunk back in his seat and said nothing, seemed to be good as they started moving. Rockwell himself still had a lot of mixed feelings about his father...

There was a knock on the door before it opened up. Tyra entered in with a new cloak on and a tired smile on her face. She was released from the hospital a week after Edge came back to Swap, but she still had a nasty scar left over. Nothing but some good clothes that could hide it. "Hi G'pa. Hi G'ma. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She did want to visit her grandparents. Nast still had a grudge against Edge but Shade managed to forgive him same as the skeleton brothers. Though with her it took a little time.

Cupcake's mouth disappeared for a moment before he spoke, something that hadn't happened in years. "G-Grandma...had a stoke yesterday afternoon...she's alive, but she's...she's not okay, Kryssie...the doctor's say she m-might not sur-survive the month..." More tears fell from his eyes, as he covered his face with his gloves, his shoulders trembling. "I-I'm sorry...I'm s-sorry my sweet Princess...I've tried t-to be there f-for her...we all have...a-and she still is getting so sick...I w-wish I could have done m-more for her..."

In the corvette, Red just reached over and gently patted his younger brother's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Bitter heard the door open and she smiled happily. As similar with Edge, it seemed with each month, she had aged by ten years; which now five months after the fact, it left the old woman around the age of 80, and Edge was around the age of 75.

"Puddin, no, no you're not interrupting anythin' at all. 'Cept maybe yer G'pa's nap." She went over to Edge, flicking the side of his skull gently, near the carved out space. "Old hound, wake up would'ja? Puddin's here ta visit!"

Edge snorted softly, and yawned a bit. Huh? Oh... He grinned to Tyra, as he sat up better in the recliner. Through a few bouts with depression, Edge had lost a bit of weight and was more on the slender side by then, but he still was quite strong...even though it made no difference, as he'd turned to a life of pure pacifism. He rarely even rose his voice anymore to anyone, not even his wife.

"Heya, Tyra...guess they both decided it was a'right to come visit huh? How ya feelin' though?" Edge spoke softly, picking up his bottle of beer and taking a swig from it, the end of his bony tail resting against the arm of the chair.

Kryssie stayed frozen in her spot from hearing about Wingdin. She still hugged her grandpa but his words still rang in her head. (She...won't make it to the end of the month...)

"...we did our best, Grandpa...we tried...you tried..." she held him tight and whimpered.

Riley rubbed his girlfriend's back, trying to be there for her too, "...I'm sorry."

Tyra headed over and hugged her G'ma first before hugging her G'pa. Just happy to see them do well regardless. She was worried on how much older they got, but knowing how black magic worked...it was always give and take. "Mom convinced Zaza to let me come alone. How are you guys doing?"

She did miss her grandparents a lot, and still held no ill wills against either of them. "The twins promised to come visit tomorrow. They wanted to see you guys but Zaza wanted me to come over first."

Cupcake just raggedly sighed, feeling Kryssie snuggling against his plush body. "Mhm...y-you're right..." He pressed a soft kiss against Kryssie's head. "...thank you dear, for coming though...Rebecca is at the house, along with your Uncle Napstaton...he's watching over Wingdin at the moment...she barely can even rest anymore, she's always chattering away. Dr. Kirin said she'll most likely just...waste away..."

His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth in slight horror. "Oh Angel above...I am so sorry, I don't need to be worrying you..."

Bitter hugged Tyra back happily, and she grinned brightly. "Oh, we're doin' jus fine, Puddin. You know we went and took a vacation out in Alpha just a couple weeks ago, and it was so nice! Fruit Cup is doin' a'right...though he's still got an awful limp from the cracked knee o' hers..."

She went and got her mug of coffee and brought it over to the couch, settling herself onto it, while she patted the seat beside her for Tyra to sit. "And gawd, Gaster's fat as eva. I thought yer Grandpa was big, but fuck..." Edge just laughed remembering Gaster's size. Him and Gaster had let their spouses sleep on them, and both of their teacups seemed tiny to their husbands size.

A light knock came to the door, as Red went ahead and opened the door for himself, Boss and Rockwell. "c'mon...it's jus ma and pops...they seen ya before yanno...ain't nothin' changed really..."

Boss quietly came into the house and his eyelights flashed to pinpricks seeing Tyra. "OH..." He hadn't seen Tyra since the incident months ago. "...HELLO TYRA...HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY?"

Kryssie shook her head and hugged him tight, "...Grandpa...no...she's my family too...I...I wanna know..."

She would have said more but her heart was still hurting from the news. She had been through loss before, but nothing like this. Right now, all she wanted was to be around her grandpa.

Tyra giggled lightly before taking her seat on the couch to join them, "That's good. I was wondering about them. Kryssie and I were thinking about visiting Tina during the summer. We haven't caught up in a while."

Rockwell peeked in with a slightly annoyed look until he saw Tyra, "hey! you're out!" He immediately headed over to greet his cousin. Out of all his cousins, he felt the closest to Tyra. She immediately gave him a small ruffle of his already messy hair before she left him to say hi to Bitter and Edge.

"Hi Uncle Papryus. Uncle Sans. And hey to you, Rockwell. Yeah, I'm out and about again. Have been for a while, just now I don't need a chaparone." She smiled back at her uncles, "I'm doing okay. I still can't overexert myself and I have to watch how high I fly up but...it's not all bad. Mom mentioned you were having another kid, but I can see that's true. Congratulations."

"Princess, would you like to play some piano with me?" Cupcake murmured, gently rubbing her back. Although he still played it wasn't the best quality. His actual hands were slightly curled with arthritis, and although it didn't effect his extra gloves, he wasn't as precise in piano playing with them.

Bitter nodded softly, smiling. "That sounds like a great plan, Tyra. And if ya want, I'll go with you, if your Zaza feels like you need someone of course."

She found herself soon with a near lap full of her skeleghost grandson, and she pressed a coffee scented kiss to Rockwell's forehead. "You doing alright, Rock?"

Edge stayed mostly quiet, rarely talking unless he was directly spoken too. Lighting up a cigar, he leaned back a bit in the recliner he sat in.

Red came in and seeing there wasn't much spots, he promptly changed to his chihuahua form and snuggled against Bitter's hip. "perfect warm spot~"

Boss just nodded softly, and after closing the door, he went to the other chair that sat across from the couch. Once he sat down however, he felt his bottom sink into it and he momentarily worried. He might have been stuck in the chair. "THANK YOU TYRA...WE CAME HERE TO ESCAPE PAPA JOHN..."

Edge kept a leery eye on Boss, without being too obvious, but he didn't particularly mind.

Kryssie sniffled but nodded, "...I'd love to..." Some quality time with her grandpa sounded really good. Riley was happy to be just tagging along. He understood the situation, and he had his girlfriend everyday.

Tyra gave a nod as Rockwell took a seat by his G'ma, "yeah, doing alright i guess. i'm ready for school to be over though." Much as he liked having his friends around, he really wanted a break from...well...almost everything. Such is the way of most kids his age.

She did hear about John though and sighed, "I didn't realize he still visted...or was still alive." She knew her mom and John had a lot of bad blood between them. The two constantly fought whenever they were near each other, usually caused by a discission about Verri and her involvement with the HeadHunters when her mom still ran it. So she understood on some level why her uncle needed a break.

"eh...he's a prick. if i stayed any longer, i know i'm gunna get the "you're growing too soft! you're the only man in the house, act like it!" speech again." Rockwell huffed, seemingly annoyed with the crap his gramps would lecture him about. He could have been training under the old cat, but due to his own health and the fact Rockwell had enough crap with his father's training, he steered clear. If he was going to do any training, it was to better his musical skills.

Cupcake carefully got up from the little couch, gripping his cane tightly. He'd refused to use a walker, despite potentially needing one. His steps were a bit slow, as he went to the piano in the room next to them. As he settled onto the bench, he sighed tiredly for a moment; lifting up the cover to the keys.

His mind had been racing lately, and he hoped playing some music would help him. Watching as Kryssie sat beside him, he started to quietly play a bit; his hands giving him an issue already. He let Kryssie take the lead with her piano playing.

In the little home, Rebecca came into the bedroom and gently slid a more cushioned pillow underneath Wingdin's head. The slender boned elderly woman continued to stay deep asleep, but even during it, she continued to mumble incoherently. No dark, dark, darker, no, no baby...no more...no save, no stay...want go, go, rest head hurt...no eat, want go...

Boss sighed, crossing his legs a bit. "Yes, he's still alive and as vicious as ever, Tyra..." Hearing what Rockwell spoke of, he closed his eyes a bit, letting his hand rest on his stomach. (I have never been good enough for anyone...I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to show off pictures of myself as a babybones...in those frilly dresses Father and Tahi always put me in...)

Red slunk down from the couch and he went over to Boss's lap, stretching himself across Boss's large belly. Without a second thought, Boss began to rub Red's head in a comforting manner. Edge glanced to Tyra and Rockwell, taking a puff of his cigar as he yawned a bit. With his advanced age, he occasionally trembled a bit in his body, but otherwise his health was rather good, similar as Bitter's.

His old wife grinned and lightly rubbed Rockwell's back. "Aw, don't worry 'bout things Rockwell. People can't make ya do something ya don't wanna do, it's only if you're wantin' to do."

"So, Rock, what're ya thinkin' of doin' for the summer, hmm?" Bitter asked quietly, smiling to him.

Kryssie took a seat by him with a weary smile before taking the lead. She was so used to her grandpa doing the lead, but for him, she wouldn't mind at all. She was with him, that's what mattered.

She picked a slow enough song that Cupcake could keep up with, even despite his issues. Her tail gently hugged his back as she played, this was more than enough for her.

Napstaton was with her and gently rubbed at her shoulder, hoping that helped calm her down some. He didn't know what was worse...knowing she was going to dust or seeing her waste away like this. (Wonder if this is how Mads felt when her mom wasted away...angel above I gotta give that anime manniquin more credit...)

In Bitter's and Edge's home, Tyra could only give an apologetic smile towards her uncle, "Sorry to hear that, Uncle Papyrus. Uncle Dar always joked that he had more potent venom than Uncle Kinta could ever make. Guess that's why he was never afraid of the snake."

Rockwell let out a small "feh" at Tyra's comment before relaxing against the arm rest of the couch. "i know. i'm not taking any more shit unless i have to."

Being asked what he wanted to do for the summer, he actually had to pause and think about it. normally this would be where Boss would drag his metal plated skeletal ass to the forest for training but...he had no idea if that was still going to happen. He hoped not, he'd teleport the hell out of there if that was the case! "uh...well...there's a battle of the bands competition in july. ames and my friends wanted to put our band on the roster to see if we can win it. we might do that."

He hadn't talked much about his friends or band to anyone much. Mostly because he never got that talkative about his personal life. "other than that...probably video games and hanging around with ames."

As the song continued, Cupcake closed his eyes, focusing more on the music, letting his issues drift away. It was hard on the old man, but he'd gotten through so much in his life.

The pace of the song matched how he felt; slow, heavy and rich with emotion. He felt Kryssie's tail against his back, and he continued to play. His mind drifted to when Kryssie was just a little kitten, and he would have her sit beside him while he played.

Opening his eyes, he gazed to her, watching her as she played the song expertly. She was at a master's level now, even able to play songs where he might have needed three or more gloves to perform.

"You are a prodigy, my sweet Princess...you simply don't know how proud I am of you..." Cupcake spoke, just barely louder then the piano itself.

Rebecca came to the bedroom door, and she watched quietly for a moment, her hands clasped together. "Napstaton? Would you like a cup of tea or anything? I can bring your father's folding table in, so you don't have to leave her side..."

Wingdin turned onto her side, her thin, brittle arm resting above the covers. Her mumbling had quieted down to just incoherent whispers, as she still couldn't stop the speech spilling from her mouth. The old woman looked rail thin, her gapped teeth stained from years of drinking tea. The teeth stood out from her just barely tinted purple bones, which reflected her magic color.

Boss said nothing to Tyra's comment, but just nodded slightly. Most of the summer was going to be taken up by him gestating his child he carried, so... nothing much was going to happen for him it seemed.

Red heard what Rockwell was talking about and he grinned a bit. "hey battle of the bands sounds pretty damn cool! yanno i'll be there."

Bitter nodded softly, and giggled a bit. "That's a great idea, Rockwell. And Tyra, it was so nice going to Alpha, you and Kryssie should go. You know you should take Grandpa and Grandma with you too. I'm sure they'll love the vacation."

Kryssie was still playing on the piano. Riley nearby to listen to them both as he fidgeted with one of his four tails. He seemed to really like the music.

Kryssie did manage to catch what her grandfather had said and gave him a smile. "...All thanks to you, grandpa. Love you..." She really did love her grandpa a lot.

"...Nah...i'm...I'm good..." Napstaton was trying really hard not to sound like he was crying. Usually he was good at keeping those down, but his own anxiety and grief were getting to the robot pretty badly.

Rockwell managed a smile at his uncle, "sweet! gunna be a good time then." He seemed a lot happier than he was in the house just moments ago.

Tyra nodded and leaned against her G'pa until she heard "Grandma and Grandpa". She took a few seconds to realize who Bitter was referring to. "Oh, I'm not sure about that. Kryssie told me that Wingdin was going through some health problems. We thought about it before but if she's not feeling well, she may not go. And if she doesn't go, her husband won't either, least I assume."

She always felt it a tad weird to call them grandma and grandpa, even though they were in a relationship with her own grandparents. She would sometimes call them that though, but she slipped up some days.

Cupcake gently pressed a kiss to Kryssie's forehead, smiling sweetly. "I love you too, my darling Princess. You are such a blessing you know."

Just having her around helped him to feel in a bit of better spirits, as he brought out an extra pair of gloves, beginning to gently take the lead as he played something a bit more bright toned and a stronger tempo.

It had been a couple of months since he'd played something so lively.

At the moment Edge was simply snuggling Tyra gently, his tail almost thumping in the seat. Boss had fallen asleep, as His older brother Red sprawled out on his large stomach.

Bitter listened to Tyra and sighed, shaking her head. "...Had a feeling...well, I still hope you girls have fun visiting Tina and such. You know Gaster and Caddy will treat you like family."

Over in that other timeline, Caddy was going through his kitchen, having gotten much better, and all she wore was a knee brace now, along with a nice dress and flat shoes. Fine 'wrinkles' were across his teacup'd face, and she wore glasses a lot of the time.

Jeremy was starting to try to walk again, after having had another set-back. He got up to his feet, and took a step towards Caddy and Marris.

"Come on, Jeremy... you're doing so well!" Caddy encouraged, watching the little boy. The little kitten looked for the bars that was usually by him in therapy. "No no, there's no bars, but it's okay! Mama and Grandma are right here... Papa's right behind you..."

Comic was kneeling close to Jeremy, watching with a careful eye as the kitten started toddling again.

Kryssie giggled slightly and let him take the lead as the switched to a brighter song. This was already turning into something much better.

Tyra nodded and snuggled up to Edge, happy to have him around again. "We will. I don't have any doubt those two won't treat us well."

Rockwell thought about maybe tagging along. His alpha counter was pretty fun to mess around with but thought against it for the meantime. He still had his little sister and girlfriend to think about.

Tyra did notice Boss and looked worried before seeing to Rockwell, "Is your dad okay? He seems a lot more worn out than usual..."

"huh? oh...uh...john being a prick and the baby i guess wore him out. he was saying a bunch of shit." Rockwell shrugged, unsure how to really feel about his father at that moment. He still had a lot of mixed feelings and signals about the skeleton.

In Alpha, Marris was holding out a sippy cup for Jeremy as a treat, "Come on baby! Come to Mama and Grandma! Come on! You can do it!" She cheered out and held her arms out, "Want some juice? Mama has juice!"

She really hoped he can get throught his time.

Edge smiled softly, and he enjoyed Tyra being close to him. "How's your thing going with the healing, Puddin?"

Bitter got up from the couch, patting Rockwell's shoulder, and she went to the chair, scooping up Red easily in one long glove. "Off yer brother, he's pregnant."

She then plunked him carefully in the floor, and draped a blanket lightly over Boss. "John... he's an absolute asshole. Now I gotta warn you, Johnathan over in Alpha, he's not an absolute prick...but he's not the nicest either. Just don't let it bother you, alright?"

In Alpha, Jeremy saw the sippy cup and his tail started waving a bit, as he shakily took another couple of wobbly steps forward.

Comic's perma-grin was bright and excited, seeing Jeremy start to walk.

Caddy had a big smile across her face, and she held her gloves out to Jeremy. Gaster came to the kitchen curiously, wondering what the hubbub was about.

He had a large cookie in his hand, along with a bag of takeout from Grillby's restaurant. Jeremy saw his big, fluffy Grandpa and the cookie in his holed hand.

Jeremy made a noise of happiness, mewing excitedly for a moment, as he started to go towards Gaster, walking a bit easier as his mind was distracted from the effort of walking.

"Healing's okay. Doctor says if I do enough endurance training, I can be back to normal. I would still keep the scar though. That's never going away." Tyyra sighed, but was fine. She could live with a scar, she'd match everyone that came from Fell anyway. Everyone has at least one.

Tyra nodded at her G'ma, already knowing what to expect, "I know. Tina warned us. If I can ignore John, I can ignore the one in Alpha."

Marris was excited in seeing her boy coming over, only to be shocked when Jeremy went to Gaster instead. Then it just turned to laughter, "Go baby go! Gaster! Hold that cookie out! He needs to start walking again!"

She didn't even care Jeremy wasn't going toward her anymore, she was happy to just see her baby boy walking again after the set back.

Edge gently rubbed Tyra's wing, and let her cuddle against him happily while she spoke to Bitter. "Eh, Bitty, wasn't you makin' dinner yet?"

Bitter rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I ain't done it yet, Edge, don't bug me. We're just gonna have leftovers, and you'll like it, old fuck." She chuckled as she got up from the couch and came over pressing a kiss to both Tyra's forehead, and then Edge's teeth.

Red, having been removed from Boss' lap, he went and leapt up onto the spot where Bitter had sat previously, and smiled softly. "bettah then the floor."

Gaster blinked a bit, and grinned happily as he let one of his 'ghostly hands' grasp the cookie, as he lowered it more towards Jeremy's level. "Ooh, this is such a good cookie, Jeremy, and Grandpa brought home dinner too~ You are doing so very well!"

Jeremy's blue eyes were locked onto the cookie, as he mewed happily and lurched forward a bit unsteadily. He tottered on his feet a bit, and then managed to bend his knees, catching himself. His feet were only barely turned inwards, a vast improvement over just a few months ago. Standing back upright, he meowed obstantiely at his Grandpa.

"No no no...just a few more steps, and I will get you~" Gaster cheerily replied, a bright and happy smile across his face. That got Jeremy going again, and he continued on, the last few steps and he nearly fell forward when he got to Gaster; who had knelt in the floor by then.

Jeremy tumbled forward, landing onto Gaster's fat gut, and he mewed tiredly, reaching for the cookie. Gaster gave him the cookie, and pressed a kiss between his grandson's ears.

Caddy by then was already crying in her excitement. "Oh! Our grandbaby, Jeremy did so well, Marris! It's almost like that set back didn't even happen!"

Comic chuckled, with a pleased expression across his face. "'course mom, he's my boy. springs back from anything, jus' like me~"

Tyra relaxed a lot more with her G'pa. If one payed attention, the edge of her scars could be seen from her chest where it last burned her. There still had to be some recovery time, but the real scar of where the magic attack hit her would always be there. But for now, she was perfectly content.

She let out a small squeak at being kissed, "Oh..G'ma. Can I bother you for a glass of water? I need to take my pain meds...I'm starting to feel the burn in my chest again..."

"oh yeah...how's the new pup, uncle red? crimes told me the kid is already driving 'em nuts, especially with jackson teaching 'em how to howl." Rockwell asked before giving his uncle a small pet on the head.

Marris laughed and headed over to kiss her baby's cheeks, "You did so good! Look at you! Mama's so proud of you!"

"Angel above, I'm just glad he did it! Took a while but...uuugh...it's there. He's okay." She really did look relieved. She hoped his siblings would be really happy too. "Oh, actually. Sans, what time is it? We gotta pick up Roman and Kristy from their clubs at 5."

Last thing she wanted was to forget her eldest kids. She wanted to play favorites with any of her kids, her dad did that with her and her siblings and it led to her getting really pissy with him.

Bitter nodded softly, as she headed to the kitchen. "O'course Puddin. Ain't no bother fer me." She went and got a bottle of water, bringing it over to Tyra. "Don't trust the water 'round here. Old habits die hard, unfortunately..."

Edge chuckled, shaking his head. "Course they don't, Bitty, and yer buying out the market of their water each month it seems...so what's on the menu, babe?"

Bitter put her gloves on her hips, looking to Edge. "What's on the menu? How's 'bout shut yer trap and we'll see, hmm? Or am I jus back workin in the cafe? Maybe I should pour a cup of coffee in yer lap like old times~"

Edge immediately blushed, and shook his head lightly. "Naw, naw, Bitty...it's a'right darlin..."

Red snickered at how his parents acted, he knew they truly loved each other...this was their way of just cheekily teasing each other lovingly. Looking up at Rockwell, a genuinely happy smile crossed his muzzle. "awww, vermie is just so precious! and he does howl so well, the little marshmallow...gawd, he's a little roly-poly i swear."

Jeremy had stuffed a bite of the cookie into his mouth, as he Gaster held him gently against his stomach. He looked up at Marris and his eyes closed in a bright grin, much like his Papa.

Gaster smiled gently rubbing Jeremy's back, while Caddy came over and gave the little kitten a sweet kiss as well. "Oooh, Grandma's so proud too, Jeremy~"

Comic just was so darn proud of his little boy, he almost didn't hear what Marris had said. Blinking a bit, he looked to Marris, his perma-grin falling a bit as he checked his phone for the time. "...aw shit...it's like, 5:10...wait, they ain't called though...maybe the clubs are runnin' late?"

The clubs were not running late, as Kina and Darrie had gone to pick up Kristy and Roman from their clubs. Roman had thought ahead and called his Uncle Darrie, knowing his parents might be busy.

"It won't be long, though, we're jussst dropping you off, okay!" Kina cheerily stated, as he'd slid open the side door to their van. His and Darrie's daughter, Miko was sleeping in her car seat, with a baby-sized protective face mask on like usual. The face mask had a cute 'w' design that when the baby's eyes were opened almost made her look like she had the 'OwO' expression.

Roman got into the van, setting his heavy bookbag down from his debate and astronomy clubs, and Kristy had a few batons in her hands from her acrobat and gymnastics clubs.

"thank you, uncle kina! hi uncle darrie! thank you for picking us up!" Roman stated quietly, while he gave his uncle a hug around his shoulder, purring.

Kristy leaned over as well, and pecked a sweet kiss to Darrie's cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Darrie and Uncle Kina!"

Tyra nodded and took the bottle before taking her pill bottle of pain pills out from her inventory and drank two. "No I get it. Zaza's like that too. They keep thinking the water's going to get murky and sulfur tasting again one of these days even when mom got the sink filter."

Rockwell was still skeptical of things but shrugged while Tyra was used to how her grandparents showed affection for each other. Hearing about Vermillion got Rockwell to smile a bit, "heh...glad you're having fun with him, uncle red."

He did look over at Boss and wonder something. A second sibling...part of him still didn't believe it. Then again, that same part kept making him think he was going to die by his father's hand one of these days.

"That's my baby boy!" Marris nuzzled him gently until she heard Sans say the time. "Wait...seriously? Ya may need to call 'em instead. See what's going on."

Marris pulled from Jeremy so the kid could eat his cookie and be smothered in love by his grandparents while she tried reaching Roman's phone.

Darrie nodded and gave a thumbs up to both the kids as well as a pat on the head to each. He never minded picking up his niece and nephew. They were good kids. Plus it was a nice excuse for Miko and Kina to get out of the house and shop.

Once he saw the kids were in their seats and buckled up, they started driving to Caddy's and Gaster's, knowing his sister was likely there.

Bitter giggled softly, and she went and got Edge a plate of their dinner after pulling out some of the leftovers. There was some Greek, some Italian, and some Mexican. She knew the old dog wouldn't particularly care for the mixed dinner. Bringing it over, after setting up Edge's little side table; she pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Got'cha a garbage plate, G."

He immediately reached over and grabbed a large spankopita, shoving it into his mouth; as he licked his mouth happily. "Mmm, this is some good shit, Bitty~"

Bitter lightly smacked his hand, and sighed, as she then settled down a bottle of fortified beer for him. "Don't go horking yer food down, ya hound. You'll give yerself a stomachache ya fuck. And make sure to finish all'a it."

She pulled out from her inventory, a snack tray for the grandkids; remembering what most of her grandchildren loved.

Jeremy enjoyed the nuzzling, as he took another big bite from the cookie; then he was swept up into his Grandpa's arms, cuddling against the old scientists chubby stomach. He mewed curiously and held the cookie up to Gaster.

"Oh no no, that is being yours. I get for you, from Grillby's restaurant!" Gaster chuckled brightly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's head. Caddy curled up on the floor carefully, and she then leaned lightly against Gaster's side. "Grandpa has enough anyways, sweetie, and we're going to have some lovely burgers and french fries for dinner, along with salad! Mmmm!"

Jeremy made a humming noise, as Caddy spoke about dinner. He still sometimes didn't eat much real food unless it was cut up really tiny still. Even the cookie he had was him mostly numming on it some.

Roman heard his phone going off, and he pulled it out from his pocket and answered it. "hey mom! sorry for not calling you, but uncle darrie and uncle kina got us! uncle kina was already out, he went and did some shopping! aunt vee did his nails soooo beautifully too! they're sparkly and pointed today!"

Kristy watched out the window, and then gently gave Miko a little kiss on her head, giggling as the baby began to quietly wake up, her large eyes looking around the van. "You're such a cute little kittynaga, aren't you? Yes you are!"

Miko let out a teeny hissy giggle, her little hands moving a bit as she reached out to Kristy.

Rockwell and Tyra took snacks while their G'pa ate, they were good enough for just snacks. Rockwell even offered a few to Red if he wanted a bit of the cheese that was there.

"Thanks G'ma." "yeah, thanks." Tyra wasn't that hungry due to her meds, but still needed the food. Rockwell knew there was food at home so snacks were good to hold him up for now. He did eye his dad from time to time before settling on thinking over other things...

Marris seemed relieved when Roman picked up the phone and told her everything, "Oh? Alright. I'm sorry kids. Ya didn't have to, but...alright. Just have your Uncle honk when you get here. Grandpa brought Grillby's for everyone. Love you two so much..."

She was glad the two could handle themselves, and she needed to thank her bro and Kina some way.

"Heh...that's good! You know your Aunt Vee does really good work." She chuckled, just happy to hear the kids happy.

Darrie kept driving on over. They did notice Kristy playing with Miko before turning back to the road. Outside it was hard to tell, but he was very proud and happy that people loved their little girl so much.

Red happily ate the pieces of cheese that Rockwell put in front of him. "thanks kiddo."

Bitter had gotten herself a bowl of the Chinese takeout they'd had, and she settled into the other recliner. "Sorry it ain't so exciting over here kids..."

Red closed his eyes and put his paw over his muzzle. "gawd i'm happy fer some quiet ma..."

In the van Roman laughed softly. "heheheh, don't worry mom, we had a feeling that you might be busy...ooh, i thought mr. tinder went out of business actually..."

Kristy shook her head, poking Roman in his chest. "No, you're thinking of Miss Muffet. She finally retired. And tell Mom that we're okay! If we couldn't get Uncle Darrie and Kina, then we would have just taken the bus home."

"it's on speaker anyways, mom can hear you. or we could have called uncle mettaton! or even shortcut!" Roman cheerily responded.

Kristy's eyes widened and she nearly smacked Roman. "Times Roman shut the crap up! Greaaaat... sorry Mom..."

"beats home right now." Rockwell shrugged before eating another bit of cheese.

"The quiet's appreciated. The twins got gifted a sound system, so it's been just all sorts of noise and things...Zaza can't get the sound proofing in until the weekend..." Tyra sighed before taking a sip of her water.

"Hey hey! Watch the language, Kris! And when could you...oh..wait..right. Just warn me if ya do that. I don't want my claws gettting stuck in the wall again." Marris sighed but managed a smile.

"Just behave and I'll see ya over here. Love you two. Hey little bro! Thanks for grabbing 'em! I owe you and Kina one!" She hoped they could hear her.

Once again, Darrie just answered back with a thumbs up.

Red reached forward with his paw, tipping over a stick of meat and he snagged it, holding it between his paws as he gnawed on it.

Edge had finished the beer, and was nearly halfway done with the food. Bitter thought for a moment, and cursed to herself as she got up.

"Nearly forgot your meds." She commented, getting the sealed packet that the pharmacy had created for him. He took the packet, crushing the five different pills inside; then he dumped the concoction into a clear glass of water.

"Sorry Mom... and of course we would warn you, if we could..." Kristy murmured a bit. "Uncle Darrie gave you a thumbs up, Mom!"

Kina smiled happily, taking a sip of his water bottle. "Awww, Marrisss, that'sss ssso kind of you! And you don't need to do anything for usss!"

He tapped his long claws on the water bottle, and began humming happily to the music on the radio, as they pulled up to Gaster and Caddy's house.

"Heh, I figured he would. And yeah! I should! And I will Snake Man! Watch me!" Marris laughed, "Alright you two. Behave. Love ya all! I'll see you soon." She'd hang up with a smile.

She absolutely loved her kids. Sometimes she wondered how lucky she got with them. "My brother and Kina ended up picking them up. They should be here soon."

Darrie would pull up to the house and park in the front before getting out and opening the door for the kids. "...Have a good day..."

Kina blushed softly at what Marris had exclaimed, and giggled. "Gracioussss your sssister isss very kind, Darrie~"

He got out as well, picking up Miko from her car seat. Along the way, he slipped a lozenge into his mouth. "Oh we should go inside, I don't think Gaster and Caddy have seen Miko yet!"

Roman got out from the van, hefting his bookbag on his back, as it was enveloped in his blue magic. Kristy gathered up her equipment, and got out as well.

"Thank you Uncle Darrie!" Kristy chirruped. Roman just smiled to his huge and broad shouldered Uncle.

Comic smiled as he had picked up Jeremy into his arms. "that's great, marris. papa is so proud of you little man~"

Jeremy gazed up into Comic's face and giggled as he started to tap the cookie against Comic's perma-grin exposed teeth. Comic started laughing. "i don't think papa needs your cookie, i got enough meat on my bones~"

Caddy at the moment was plating up the meal from Grillby's, while Gaster was mixing up a large pitcher of sweet tea to go with the food.

Darrie nodded and headed off with Kina and the kids to get them inside. He grabbed Miko's stroller and followed behind them after giving Roman another gentle rub on the head.

Marris chuckled and kissed both Sans and Jeremy's heads, purring gently, "You two are adorable. Mama's so proud of you, kitty~"

She'd get distracted when the doorbell rang thanks to Darrie.

Kina followed beside Darrie, and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, after he stood up on his tip-tail. "You're so sweet, my precious honeypie~"

Roman seemed just happy to be home. Kristy was looking at all the pretty windchimes her Grandma hung around the front porch.

Comic chuckled softly, as he went to the table and settled down into a chair, still holding Jeremy in his arms. "aw, thanks mar...oops looks like the kids are back."

He watched idly as Gaster floated over the pitcher of tea to the table, while Caddy brought over four plates of food in her gloves.

Outside, Roman grinned happily seeing Marris. "hey mom! debate club went great! i won my argument for defense against the influx of monsters in other communities. heheheh, my teacher said i could have been the royal judge!"

Kristy rolled her eyes, following behind her brother inside the house. "Of course you would, Ro...our Grandpa was the Royal Scientist, and our Dad was the Royal Judge anyways...so it's in our blood you know. Oh oh, Mom I did a perfect triple twist on the uneven bars!"

Kina smiled happily, the edges of his fangs seen. He was in a cute green dress with purple details, and his fluffy brown curled hair was in a large poof. In his humanoid ears was large sparkling hoop earrings, which matched the bracelets and necklace he wore. His clothes and jewelry were as loud as he was it seemed. "Hello Marris! I hope you've had a great day today, and don't you worry about us picking up the kids, we love them so much! Don't we Darrie?"

He patted Darrie's arm lovingly, running his hand along his husband's muscular arm. "Mhm! We just had taken Miko to her first checkup, and she's doing wonderfully! Ooh, how's Jeremy doing honey?"

Comic was chuckling as he popped into the living room, his hands resting in his jacket. "i hear a noisy noodle, that's for sure~ and jer is with dad, snuggling on his tum, so don't worry mar."

Darrie did have a slight blush to him after the kiss but nodded as he usually did. He did put an arm around Kina as a sign that he loved him too.

Marris opened the door and immediately hugged her kids, "Hey you two! Sounds like the two of you had interesting days!"

She ushered them in while she listened and invited her bro and brother in law in. "Hey, it's not that bad of a gig, Ro. That's how I met your dad after all." She laughed. She was a trouble maker back in the day, got into fights and broke into businesses to get a quick buck or meal when her father was too stingy with the money.

She had no idea the judge was also the son of the guy who ordered medicines and herbs from her mother.

"Great job, Kris! I'm proud of you!" Marris gave her daughter a kiss on the head and a hug to Roman before going to Sans, "Thanks for letting me know, babe."

Darrie did manage a wave and hug at his sister before just waving at Sans. Still chill as ever.

Kina snuggled against Darrie, and blushed a bit himself. "Awww, Darrie~" He then settled down onto his coil, and took the stroller pushing it into the house.

Roman smiled as he set his bookbag by the couch with a loud whump. Kristy also set down her bag of equipment, which clattered of metal and plastic.

Caddy had come in from the kitchen and she giggled. "Gracious you two, you've got so many things!"

Kristy and Roman looked over and both of them shortcut over to Caddy's side, hugging her happily.

"grandma!" "Grandma we missed you!"

Caddy pressed sweet kisses to them both and giggled. "Alright, both of you are stinky bones, you should take a shower as soon as we're done with dinner. Now go eat, foods on the table~"

Comic smiled as he leaned over and pressed his teeth against Marris' cheek in a kiss. He then gave Darrie a sweet chuckle and nod. "welp, how could i prosecute with a face like this?"

He gestured to Marris' face, his grin becoming more genuine. "i mean, she who couldn't ac-quit a sweet gal like her? heheheheh!"

Darrie still kept quiet, even when Sans said his pun. He always did. He did give a nod and look to Marris.

"Don't judge, bro. I thought he was cute and I trialed him out!" Marris winked before giving Sans a kiss on his permagrin. "And he was found guilty of being a good match~"

"You two gunna stick around for dinner?" Marris didn't want to be rude and not just offer them something. Her brother shook his head, knowing they had dinner at home waiting.

Roman and Kristy's excited chattering could be heard as they both settled at the table, eating their dinner. Gaster was helping Jeremy to nibble on a french fry, while he ate his meal with a ghostly hand. Caddy smiled, watching the kids eating as she poured them each glasses of sweet tea to drink.

Comic chuckled, and he blushed a bit across his cheeks. "awww geez, marris...hey is that your little mini noodle there?"

Kina rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit. "Miko is not a noodle and neither am I, Sans. Buuuut yes, she's our precious little mini noodle I guess~ I forgot if you two had really met Miko yet, she's growing so well..."

Miko's little hands were grasping a stuffed flower that was her favorite toy. Her large eyes gazed up at Marris and Comic and the tip of her tail twitched curiously. She was half cat, seemingly on her top half, and half naga snake on her bottom half; having a slightly curled up long tail gathered in the stroller. Her face was a bit humanoid, like Kina's, but her nose was more cat-like, along with cat ears.

Kina leaned down and pressed sweet kisses to Miko's cheeks. "You are our precious little one, aren't you, sugar snakitty?" Looking to Marris when she'd asked about dinner, Kina shook his head again. "Oh, no no, I've got chicken succotash in the slow cooker, Marris; but thank you honey for offering!"

Thinking for a moment, Kina's eyes lit up and he slithered closer to Marris and Comic. "I know we don't talk that much, but how are things going lately? We were on the way the visit your parents, because John couldn't be bothered to visit us in the hossspital..."

Rifling through his fanny pack, he got another lozenge out, and sighed, wrapping his tongue around it. "So, I had thought it would be nice to bring Miko over for Tahi to see her in more than just pictures..."

"She looks adorable! Mom is gunna love her, I know it." Marris chuckled and gently patted at Miko's head, "Hey little cutie~"

"Yeah, that sounds like the old cat unfortunately. Stubborn guy won't drive anywhere unless it benefits him some. Makes you feel any better, he didn't drive over to see me when I had the twins. I'm just glad she was with me when Jeremy happened." Marris sighed. To this day she still couldn't stand her father, secretly hoping her mom would get some sense to divorce him.

Kina nodded softly, and he patted Marris' shoulder. "Awww, it's alright Marris. Well, we'd best hurry along if we're going to be able to enjoy time with Tahi and John..."

They then left, and Comic lightly leaned against Marris a bit, his grin genuine and sweet. "i was found guilty, eh? good one, kit-kat~"

"let's go grab dinner, we ain't gotta worry about dad eating too much of it, because grillbz always gives him like, three times the amount that he asks for. him and pyre like to make sure the family is well fed, heheheh." Comic spoke quietly, as he pressed another kiss to Marris' cheek, nuzzling her lovingly.

Soon enough Darrie and Kina had come to Tahi and John's house. Kina had gotten out from the van, and scooped up Miko into his arms as he slithered up the stairs carefully. His wide hips wiggled as he managed to get halfway up the stairs, and hissed tiredly. "Goodness, these stairs are pretty steep, honeypie..."

Darrie waved at his sister before leaving with Miko.

Marris waved and left with Sans, easily scooping him up into her arms to carry him to dinner. "Have fun guys!"

She started purring and nuzzling Sans, "You're still guilty of that...just now you're a good husband. But yeah...dinner sounds really good. I haven't eaten in a while..."

Tahi was currently in her rocking chair, watching her favorite show while John was in the kitchen, eating some later dinner. Man was fixing the water pipes all day, so he enjoyed the silence he had with his dinner.

Darrie shook his head and decided to carry Kina the rest of the way, easily doing so and plopping him down gently once they got to the top. "...Better...?"

Comic just chuckled happily as Marris was purring and nuzzling him while she carried him into the kitchen. "oh yeah, last thing ya ate was some of ma's brownies for breakfast..."

Gaster had Jeremy on his stomach, as Caddy was helping Jeremy to eat some of his teeny cut up burger. "Here comes the Tsunderplane~ Nyoooom~" Caddy was making some silly noises as she fed Jeremy. The little kitten adored the attention however, and opened his mouth readily for the food.

At the other house, Kina had a blush across his face as Darrie had carried him up the steps. "Ooh, yes...that is much better, thank you sweetie."

Slithering over to the front door, he knocked happily on it, a sweet grin across his face. "I do hope it's not too much of a bother that we came over, I know we called your mother, but that was nearly an hour ago..."

Mars got to the the table and set down Sans on a seat before settling herself down on the chair next to him. She did smile at seeing Gaster have fun with Jeremy. "Food good, guys?" She chuckled before grabbing her own burger to munch on.

Darrie nodded and knocked on the front door once they got there. Tahi heard the sound and smiled, knowing exactly who that knock belonged to, "Coming dear! One moment please!"

There was the sound of barking coming from the bedroom across before a Scottish Terrier dog made his way to the door and barked at it. Tahi gently moved the pooch over and patted his head before opening the door, "Hello dears! Darrie, you look good, son. You been eating good?"

She patted at her son's arm before looking to Kina and Miko, "And Kina, how are you? Look fine since I've seen you last. And this is the little flower bud, yes? She looks lovely." She giggled out as the scotty dog got out and started sniffing the two. Darrie immediately looked confused since he'd never seen the dog before.

"Oh, don't mind Wally. I was walking back from the store to get my medicine and found him all alone. Thought to take him with me, he's a very sweet dog. Keeps me nice company." She giggled out as Wally sniffed at Kina.

Jeremy giggled, and waved his hands excitedly as his Grandma continued to feed him bits of the burger. Roman shoved another big bite of the burger into his mouth as he reached for the ketchup to pour more onto his plate for his fries. "ish gud food mom!"

Kristy just rolled her eyelights at the sight of her brother. Then she watched as her Dad had opened up his burger and slathered it thickly in ketchup as well. "Dad do you want some burger with your ketchup? Hehe!"

Comic put the top to the burger on, and then he took a 'bite' of it, as it just seemed to disappear like normal. "yep. and don't give me any beef, or you'll just have to 'ketchup' to tell me off, kris. so, uh, how did the club go today? anything on that gymnastic summer camp, or is that jus' not happenin' this year?"

"Oh, yeah that, the summer camp is still going on Dad, but it's um...maybe not?" Kristy looked to the table a bit, and ate a few more fries.

"wait, why not?" Comic set his burger down, and managed something close to a frown. "is everything okay...you're the top of your club i thought..."

"Well...Daddy it's $250 for summer camp, we're going up to the Poconos Mountains for it...and I've only saved $100 from my birthday gifts...I wanted to save up for it myself. Everyone already thinks I get stuff handed to me, because of you, Grandpa, and Uncle Mettaton..." Kristy spoke quietly, gazing to her plate of food.

At Tahi's house, Kina had started to slither inside when the dog Wally had begun to bark. He let out a surprised hiss, looking to Tahi, then down at the dog. "Oh...I'm doing very well, Tahi...the recovery was smooth after having Miko. Still got a bit of a baby tummy, but that doesn't bother me. Hehe, Darrie still picks me up like it's nothing~"

Miko looked around the room and saw Tahi, and she started to make grabby hands at her Granni, the end of her tail wriggling. Hearing Wally however, drew her attention down to him. Letting out a peal of hissing giggles, she started to reach for Wally from Kina's arms. She wanted to play with Wally now.

Marris was already chowing down on her food, only to chuckle slightly at hearing her husband make puns. The smile grew concerned when she heard about Kris. "Oh kiddo, it's okay. You don't worry about what other people say, we can help you pay for your camp if you really want it. We're your parents, we're supposed to support and help you. We love you, kitten. Besides, kids are only jealous that they don't have loving family like you do." That was usually Marris's take on why people said things like that. She still got comments on how she wasn't doing time in jail or being done favors because she was dating/married to Sans.

Stayed with her for a while when they were first going out, but after some talk on things especially with Papyrus, she found that everyone else can go fuck themselves. She knew why she was with him, and Sans knew it too.

At Tahi's home, she gently patted Miko's arm with a smile, "Such a sweet little girl. You and the baby look very well, dear. But please come in!"

Wally tried to sniff at Miko but he was admittedly too short. Tahi did gently pick him up and lead the boys inside to get themselves comfortable, "Johnny! Darren and Kina are here with the baby! Come say hello!"

John could be heard muttering from the kitchen as he headed over, already not going to like this. "Oh don't be rude! Come on!" Tahi urged as John got to her with a small scowl, "I was finishing eating, woman."

Gaster nodded gently, smiling to Kristy. "Your Mother is being right, Kristen...we all love you so very much. Do not be worrying what other children say."

Kristy thought for a few moments, and she smiled happily to Marris. "Okay, Mom. Thanks...I just knew when Coach was thinking of taking us to the semi-finals that we wouldn't just be staying in town for the summer camp this year. But we're going up to the Poconos, that's sooo cool! Roman thinks if we sweet talk Ziedy Eli maybe him and Tatti Eddie would be chaperones! It's in the same little town where they always go for the holidays..."

Comic thought for a moment, taking another bite of his burger. "...wait that'd be sukkot, i 'member that holiday, we all sat around outside in some hut thing...it was kinda nice, with the warmth of hotland yanno."

As Kina came further inside with Darrie, still carrying Miko in his arms, his smile softened a bit, when he heard John grumbling. "Ohh, sorry to interrupt dinner, John...we had called an hour ago, but we had to help Marris with picking up the twins..."

Going to his inventory, he pulled out a little play rug for Miko, and then laid the little baby nagakitten onto it, after putting a few toys down for her. "...it's nice to see you both again. Oh, and I picked up something for you both when I went shopping today!"

He pulled out two gift boxes from his inventory, and handed one to John and the other to Tahi. "I hope you both enjoy it! I got them especially for you each."

Marris smiled and ate her food with a nod, "Wouldn't hurt to ask them, Kristy kitten. Remind me after your bath to give them a call and we'll see. Okay?"

She looked over at Roman with the same smile, "What about you, kiddo? You gunna be keeping home this summer too? Or are you going to try something new? I know your cousin Tina wanted to have you around to show you her new college campus that she, Nick, and the mayor's son are going to once summer's over."

She really didn't know what she was going to do if all her kids were going off during the summer.

At the house, Tahi gently let Wally back on the floor so he could sniff at the nagakitten. "Oh don't be rude, Johnny! They did call earlier and I told you! Don't you remember?"

"Nope." John scoffed before seeing the baby, "...So that's the runt?"

Darrie glared down at John, like he was challenging him to keep saying stuff about his daughter. He wasn't going to let the old cat live it down if he tried. Just like his eldest sister, he couldn't stand their father.

"She's lovely. What a sweet little one. Oh! I'll bring some sweets! She might like my plums and creme! I made it fresh!" Tahi purred before going into the kitchen.

Kristy nodded as she finished up her burger and french fries. "Alright, Mom! I just wouldn't want to be alone...usually you or Dad is with me during the summer tourney...and you know Tatti will be taking lots of pictures and video!" Taking a big drink of her sweet tea, she went over and gave her Grandma a sweet hug.

"Stinky kittybones, go and take that bath. You smell like plastic, foam and cornstarch..." Caddy giggled, returning the hug. "...use mine and Grandpa's tub, it's bigger now, okay? But no gymnastics in the tub, I wouldn't want you to get hurt...we do have that chair now in there."

Roman looked up at Marris as he had a bite of the burger in his mouth, ketchup dripping somewhat messily from it. "huh? oh...um, yeah i was thinkin' of doing that. the principal talked to me about skipping grades again...she said that i was just being a bit lazy, because i really don't apply myself. she also said i could start taking some college prep classes if i wanted."

He took another bite of the burger, then wiped his mouth off. "but yeah, it'd be great to go see the college i guess, mom. but for what i'm doing this summer...dunno just yet."

Kina had been happily watching his daughter as she laid on her side playing with one of her toys as she then looked to Wally. Miko gently slithered a bit over towards Wally, reaching out for the small dog as she hissed and mewed in happiness.

Hearing what John said, Kina hissed in a bit of anger; his eyes widening. Sighing, he held his hands flat a bit to calm down. "Our daughter is not a runt..." Hearing Tahi talking about the plums and creme, a smile crossed his face slightly.

"Oh, thank you...yes, she'd probably love that...she does like sweet things..." Kina spoke softly, watching as Tahi had left the room. Miko had gotten closer to Wally, and was pressing her face against the little dog's side, her face mask starting to shift a bit as she giggled and babbled.

"Yeah, go wash up, kiddo. Like your grandma said, take a break from the gymnastics and just clean yourself up." Marris chuckled before looking to Roman.

"Only if you want to. No one's going to force you to skip a grade if you don't want it. You are a really smart kid, Ro. Dad really rubbed off on ya." She gently ruffled his head, "Long as you're happy, I don't mind."

Wally did back from from Miko once he felt the mask shift, never seeming to understand what that was, but he did keep trying to sniff at her. He didn't know what to make of the baby yet.

Johnny only grinned, "I'm just calling as I see 'em. You are a runt of a naga compared to others I've seen before. Apple don't fall far from the tr-..." he got cut off with a bonk on his head thanks to a rolling pin, "OOWWWW! What did I do?!"

"Johnny! Be nice! She's a lovely little girl and her parents got many of their good qualities. Little sweetheart she is." Tahi put the rolling pin back in her inventory as she scooped up the little one and handed some cups of plums and creme to her boys.

Roman chuckled as Marris had ruffled his short hair. "thanks mom...i just know i don't want to really leave anyone behind, yanno making new friends is kind of hard sometimes..."

He reached over to the plate of burgers, and grabbed another one, enjoying the food. Caddy just shrugged her shoulders, her way of rolling her eyes, as she went and put away the dishes. The jug of sweet tea was soon refilled again, as she floated the full pitcher to the table.

Miko's wide eyes gazed at Wally, giggling cutely at the little scottish terrier. Her little tiny clawed hands reached out to the little black colored dog, as her face mask had fallen completely off by then.

"Thank you...o-oh...oh...mmm." Kina gently took the cup of plums and creme from Tahi, and had slithered closer to Darrie's side. He stayed quiet, which was somewhat unusual for the loud and brash short naga.

Before Miko could press her face against Wally's side again, she was scooped up, all three feet of her, into her Granni's comforting chubby arms. Miko gazed up at Tahi's face, and she giggled happily at the sight of the sweet cat. Her tiny fangs could be seen as she giggled and flexed her little clawed hands excitedly. The little nagakitten was only around six months old as it was.

"I understand. That stuff is hard. But you're a smart kid, I know you'll get through it." Marris kissed his head before cleaning up her own stuff.

She did grab a glass of sweet tea to drink, needing a little refreshment after all that food, "Thanks for dinner, Pops. I appreciate it."

Darrie gently nuzzled at Kina as his father went back to the kitchen to eat. Crabby old man liked to get under people's skin now and again.

"Sorry for Johnny dears. He's just crabby from all the house work he did. Enjoy yourselves and let me know if you like the plums!" Tahi smiled before mashing some plums up with the creme before offering a little spoon to Miko, "Say ah my little sugar plum! Here comes the yums!"

Gaster was gently rubbing Jeremy's back, as the little kitten had fallen asleep on his stomach. Hearing Marris talking to him, he grinned happily. "Is not being any kind of problem, Marris. And please, if you want, take the extra home."

Comic just let out a snort of laughter, and looked up at his Dad. "...you actually serious on that? here i'd have thought you and ma would've had some fun wit' 'em..."

Roman looked up and over at Comic, blinking his eyes a bit in curiousness. "...fun? how would grandma and grandpa have fun with burgers, dad?"

Caddy did not turn to look towards the table, but a sharp kettle whistle was heard as she shook her head worriedly. Gaster immediately had a deep purple blush across his chubby cheeks. Meanwhile, Comic was about to double over in laughter. "...ask 'em...ask 'em when yer older ro..."

Kina looked up at Darrie, and a soft yellow-pinkish blush crossed his nose and cheeks. "...Thank you, honeypie..." He took a bite of the plums and creme, and sighed. "Ooh, this is really good, Tahi. You got these from your garden today, didn't you, hon? They taste so fresh! Oh, and watch out feeding Miko, if she accidently bites you, me and Darrie have antivenom on hand, okay?"

Miko's eyes focused on the little spoon, and she opened her mouth curiously. She had a thin tongue, much like Kina did; and much like her mother, she could eat small amounts of food too. Tasting the plum mixture, she started mewing and hissing happily, opening her mouth for more.

Marris almost choked on her sweet tea when Sans mentioned that. She did start coughing and giving Sans the stink eye, "God...ffffffuuuuuuuudging waffles, Sans! Come on!" She almost cursed but she didn't need Jeremy to start saying swears. She made that mistake with Ro and Kristy and was NOT going to let that happen again.

"I can give you the answer, Ro. Your dad is a total numbskull. That's how." She sighed and rolled her eyes, but there was a slight smile on her face.

"I have indeed! Garden is doing very well. The seeds James had sent me are doing excellent. I do hope he's doing well enough. Poor dear...man can't move as he used to, but at least gardening can still be done." She smiled before giving Miko a bit more to eat.

"...What happened to him...?" This was the first Darrie had heard about his uncle. James was the younger brother of Johnny, and was known to be a good fighter and adventurer. A few months ago he had left to try and adventure off to relive his glory days and explore the world. He'd send post cards to his niblings and brother as a way to keep touch of where he went and how he'd been.

"Little hiking accident. He didn't realize one of his clamps didn't hold on tightly enough for his weight and he fell down a waterfall. Poor dear got paralyzed from the waist down...he's home and resting now. Johnny and I were thinking of seeing him at his home. He's not too happy about being down, but he says he's recovering well." Tahi mentioned as she kept feeding Miko.

Johnny had mixed feelings about his brother, hating his guts for being the favorite and the most successful of the two. But that was still his brother.

Comic had the biggest grin across his face, as he continued to laugh brightly, his shoulders shaking. Gaster had gotten over the embarrassment, and he glared to Comic, poking his son in the back of his head. Don't be so darn rude, Sans. And don't talk about that kind of thing, it's very personal you know...

Ro just looked to his mom, then over to his dad and how he was responding anyways. Then he looked to his Grandpa, and chuckled softly. "so yeah, dad is a numbskull, hehe, what's new?"

Comic looked to Ro and rolled his white eyelights, shrugging his shoulders. "got that right, kiddo."

Kina had a worried frown across his face, as he listened to what happened to James. "Oh no...well...at least he's possibly doing better now? And I've heard that there are possibilities for those that are paralyzed to possibly walk again..."

Miko was happily eating the plums and creme as she began to num on the spoon, her tail tip flicking as she wriggled a bit in Tahi's arms.

Over at James house, his previous long-time girlfriend had come to visit.

She was Leslie Brimstone, and had an older son who had long since moved away to live on his own. The thin and older white ice dragon had her hair in a long braid, a slightly annoyed expression across her snout.

In the past James had seemingly decided that adventuring was better than pursuing a relationship with her and it got under her scales pretty badly.

As she knocked on the door, her shoeless feet lightly tapped on the porch. In her mouth was a thin cigarette as she waited for him to answer the door. She had no idea about him becoming paralyzed.

"Very right." Marris rolled her eyes again before getting up and taking Jeremy, "Come on kitty...let's get ya to bed. Had a long day today, sugar pea...thanks for helping again, Pops."

She headed off to put Jeremy to rest for now, knowing he was going to be asleep for a good while.

"I heard last before, yes. Verri had promised to go see him tomorrow to see if he needed help. You know how he struggles to ask." Tahi smiled before kissing Miko's head, thinking she was adorable. Least she really loved her new granddaughter.

Darrie was happy enough with that, making a mental note to visit his uncle too sometime.

James was struggling with getting his wheelchair working again. His hand was still in a cast and bandages, raw from trying to hold onto solid rock until it gave out under him. Hearing the door knock, he sighed, "I'm coming! One second!"

Once he got the controls working again, he let the wheelchair drive over to the front door and managed to open it, his usual dorky smile was on him but it was ruined a bit by the dark bags under his eyes and the many bandages cross his arm, torso, the cast on his leg. He was thankful that he did get his tail docked years ago.

But that smile of his seemed to brighten at seeing the dragon, "Leslie! Hey! How's it going! Haven't seen you in a while! Did you get a new haircut? Looks good! I hope you've been getting my postcards and gifts! I saw that scarab beetle container and thought you'd like it when i visited Egypt."

Jeremy yawned a bit, cuddling in Marris' arms. He started purring happily, already almost falling asleep in her arms. Gaster nodded softly, as he plucked the rest of his fries that he had left.

Kina smiled a bit, and finished the cup of plums and creme. "Mm...well, this little treat was wonderful, Tahi. Thank you so much."

Miko let out a cute little hiss, as she continued to bite the spoon. Looking to the kitchen door, she started wriggling a bit; as if she wanted to see Johnny now.

Leslie backed up a step, gazing to James as he sat in the wheelchair. "...Oh...my gawd, what happened?! I...um...I got some stuff, but I moved a few months ago, after ya...went an' headed off on that great adventure..."

She ran her clawed hands through the braid of her white hair. "The scarab beetle...yeah, I did get that..." Pulling it out from her purse, she held it gently in her hands, before she put it back into her purse then.

Her tail almost wrapped around her waist, her wings drawing close to her back. She had wanted to talk with him about maybe trying again. "I'm sorry for like...not coming with you, I just...had thought it was kinda silly that you'd gone off an went adventuring."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she then gently uncrossed her arms, and placed her hand on his. "So...how many places did you go, my strong adventurer? And...well, I came to ask if you would still want to have company on that adventure...no matter what it is. I feel like an absolute bitch for just...brushing you off..."

Marris sat on the couch and sang a soft lullaby for her baby boy, hoping that would help put him to sleep faster. Little rest would do him good, she figured.

Darrie had finished his treat a while ago, her sugar plums and creme was his favorite food from his mother. His expression hadn't changed but his tail was swishing around happily.

"Glad you liked it, dears. Always happy to make you something nice. Oh! I should open that gift you gave me. I got so excited for company, I nearly forgot!" Tahi smiled until she saw Miko reaching for the doorway to the kitchen, "Oh you want to see your grandpa? Let's go say hello and bring him here, doudou!

She happily walked with Miko to the kitchen as Wally followed behind her.

Johnny had finished his dinner and was now reading his newspaper to unwind. Silence and peace with nothing but the times and a crossword to do later. Just how he liked it. At least until he heard footsteps coming his way...

James chuckled slightly, "Uh...long story there Lez. But you know me! I bounce back eventually! They don't call me Rubberball James for nothing!"

He was a little sad to hear not all his post cards got sent to his friend but still managed the smile. It faultered a bit at hearing that Leslie wanted to try things again. He was and has been very conflicted on the subject. "Why don't you come inside and we'll talk all about this. What kind of guest would I be if I didn't invite you in! Come on! Come on! I'm old but I'm not that bad!"

He laughed and managed to get his wheelchair turned around before the controls jammed on him again, "Darn thing! Come on you! Sorry! Thing jams a few times but it's not too bad! I have it handled! I really should show you all the pictures I have! And don't worry about brushing me off! You know I don't take it too personal! I love just being out and seeing all sorts of things! Like going place to to...ggrr...place! And you're of course comfortable where you are! I can't fault you for that!" He managed to get out as he kept fiddling with the controller to work.

Jeremy yawned and he crawled up further onto Marris chest, as he started purring and fell asleep.

Miko started to let out hissing purrs in happiness, as she was carried by her Granni to the kitchen. Seeing Johnny her large eyes lit up, and she started making grabby hand motions to the old cat.

Leslie chuckled softly, a slight smile across her snout. "Rubberball James...damn I've not heard that nickname in years, Jim..."

When she saw his expression change at her talking about wanting to try again, she looked down for a moment. Then she followed him inside anyways.

The ice dragon went to the couch, and gingerly sat on it. "Jim...James, I know the last time we talked wasn't that great...and it was me who wanted to...to like take time to find ourselves..."

"Yeah well, in the time you've spent around the world, I've just been sitting around on my scaly ass, while my son ended up stealing nearly all my pension right under my snout..." Leslie sighed, running her hand through her whitened silvery hair, it seemed to shift a bit at her touch.

"Johnny, say hello to your grandbaby! Look, she wants to say hello!" Tahi headed over with a big grin as she held out the baby to him.

John let out a small hiss and kept to his newspaper, "No thanks. I'm not holding babies. Did that three times with ya, I'm not doing it again! I did my part years ago." He flipped through another page of his newspaper, hoping his wife would get the message.

But of course, she didn't. "Now now! She's a wee baby in the family! Look at her, dear. She just wants to say hello! Like how we tired with Marris's wee kittens and Vee's lovely children. Now Darrie brought us a sweet snake kitten. Least you can do is give her a small pat on the head or a smile."

Johnathan looked over at Miko and only gave out a hiss to scare her, but was thwarted when Wally bit at his tail, "OOOOWWW! Stupid dog!" He rolled up the newspaper and smacked at Wally, earning a yelp in pain before he ran off.

"Johnathan!" Tahi yelled out before taking Wally into her free arm and starting to leave, "Fine you old mattress. Then you can sleep on the couch for tonight!" Sometimes she wondered if she married the wrong Jae.

Speaking of him, Jim was getting himself back where the couch was and settled to the side. He couldn't exactly sit on the couch right now since he couldn't get himself off the chair without assistance. If his arm wasn't broken, he probably could manage.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that, Les. Well...you were right about finding ourselves...just...wanted to find it a different way. Ya know I hate to sit still in one place for too long. I longed for a lot of adventure. Longed for all sorts of fun to do. Do all sorts of things, and well...heh...I am not as young as I used to be." He managed a nervous laugh as he waved his broken arm to prove his point.

"But I'm...I'm here now. And I'm glad to see you in person again! And I'm really sorry about your son. Thought he was a better man than that. You doing alright?" He did show some concern for the dragon despite he was the one who looked like a complete mess.

Miko didn't seem to mind her Grandpa's mutterings, but when he hissed, her wide eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry.

Seeing him smack Wally though was too much for her, and she started to hiss back at him, as if she wanted to protect the dog. When Tahi picked up Wally, she reached out for the dog, still sniffling.

Les nodded, and she managed a slight smile, which soon went away with what Jim had talked about. "Yeah, I just had hoped...maybe we'd had our adventures already, and we'd start one of our own..."

"I mean yeah, I was a loose cannon back in the Underground, it's probably what bit me in the tall with Reggie...but as for how I'm doing?" Les sighed, as she reached up and seemingly pulled off her whitened silvery braided hair. It was very obvious that she had no fur on her legs or arms upon further looking.

"I've had better days, I guess..."

Tahi gently hummed a little song for Miko as she rocked her gently, even letting her pet at Wally who was back to sniffing at the baby. "Nerve of that man. I understand being tired and overworked, but hurting young innocence I cannot stand for!"

She headed back to Kina and let him take Miko back while she gave Darrie, Wally, "Dears. I'm sorry to bother, but would you mind allowing this old woman to stay in your home for the night? Johnathan's absolutely crossed the line for me today!" She huffed as she looked at the kitchen door.

This was normal for Darrie. He or his sisters would end up taking Tahi for a night to get her away from their father as a way to teach him a lesson. He'd crawl back at least in the late morning or around lunch time to grab her back and feel sorry, they'd go home, and most likely go back to arguing again.

All three siblings had wondered why their mother didn't leave the old cat for good.

Jim noticed the loss of fur but tried not to let his smile faulter too much, but he did start to look a lot more tired. He really wasn't the young and spire adventurer he used to be...he actually started looking his age. "Well...I'm...not going much anywhere now. Legs gave out on me and I'm... unfortunately stuck in this chair."

He did manage a laugh, "You were in the past, but that's why I enjoyed your company when I could catch you. And..well...you can see that rings true for me. Wish I had more to offer you, Lez, but...I'm...I'm afraid this is all I have left." The laugh turned...sad. Like that's all he was worth now. Whole reason he left to adventure was because he felt he was slowing down and losing everything that made him...him! Now his legs and arm out of comission...who was he and what was he going to do?

Miko giggled happily and yawned as she gently patted at Wally and hugged the black mustachio'ed small dog. As she was given back to Kina, she cuddled against her Mama lovingly. Kina nodded gently, his poof'd hair bouncing a bit. "Oh, it's not a problem at all Mama Tahi, we'd be happy as anything to have you by our house for the night..."

Les sighed tiredly, and rubbed her cheek slightly. "That's not the Rubberball Jim I know...you're only as stuck as you think you are, polecat." She leaned back against the couch, and gently patted his hand. "I was honestly scared to even come and see you, when I had heard that you were back in town...I didn't know why, I thought maybe you'd just...finished exploring or something..."

She scratched her curving horn, and chuckled. "Don't even know why I came...got only a couple years left if I'm lucky..." She pulled out her ashtray from her inventory and snubbed the thin cigarette out; then put it back away.

"You've got your own worries though...least I can do after running away from you..." She thought to him talking about catching her, and she couldn't help but laugh softly. "...catch me? Well, your dragon is grounded polecat...ain't got the strength to fly anymore. I didn't mean to...come here and keep going on and on..."

"Thank you dears. Just one moment." Tahi headed up to her room to pack her things for the night. Wouldn't take her long to get much in.

Wally wagged his tail at Miko hugging him. Seemed like the dog didn't mind her. He also enjoyed the pets Darrie was giving him.

"Let's go dears. I'm ready. Absolute nerve of that man!" Tahi growled as she head out the door.

"Hey, no. Honestly, I'm glad you came. You'd be the first to see me since I got back. I called my sister in law and she offered to see me but I turned her down. Didn't want her or the rest of the family to see me like this. Not yet..." he sighed and slicked his mane back with his good hand.

"...If you really got that long...I'm not going anywhere. If...you wanna come stay, you can. Wish I had more to give you. But...I'm willing to try." Anything to make him feel distracted from the quiet...

Kina headed out from the house, and into the van. Sighing quietly, Kina tapped at his phone and looked at the time. "At least dinner will be done when we get home, Darrie. Thankfully I made an extra large pot of the chicken succotash..."

Miko soon had fallen asleep in her car seat, hissing quietly as she slumbered during the car ride home.

Les smiled softly, and leaned over a bit giving him a soft kiss on Jim's cheek. "I'll take you up on that offer, Rubberball. You might not be bouncing around like you used too...but you ain't gotta give me anything, Jim. Just you is all I need...that and uh, a place to crash..."

In Gaster and Caddy's house, Comic and Roman were both nearly asleep on the couch. Roman was in his pajamas, and Comic's usual jacket was off as well. Caddy went down the hallway, carrying Comic's jacket in her gloves; already dressed in a nightgown and house robe. "Marris, when was the last time this jacket got cleaned? And it's getting so late...you should just stay the night you know~"

Gaster was sitting at his laptop computer, tapping away at an article he was tasked to draft up for Asgore. As he continued working on it, he started to nibble on a tray of brownies that Caddy had left for him on the table.

"Well...I have that too here! So..mi casa's su casa!" He managed a smile after the kiss, already starting to feel better.

Marris was helping with cleaning dishes when she heard Caddy, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. We might honestly. Ro, Jeremy and Sans are all fast asleep. I'd get them all in the car but, they all had long days. I don't want to move 'em too much." She did look tired herself. Had been a while since she let herself have a break.

Two hardworking kids, a part time job, a kid with disabilities, and a husband with little HP did keep her on her toes a lot.

Les smiled softly, and she leaned over a bit; giving him a hug. "Thanks, Jim...so um, you need help with anything? Least I can do..."

Caddy had deposited the jacket into the washing machine, and she then put the children's clothes in as well. Having cleaned out the kids and Comic's pockets, she brought the little basket into the kitchen. "Oh I think I know how you feel...long days at college, internship at the hospital, and coming home to Sans and Papy and making dinner...it was a lot."

Gaster had finished up what he was typing, and soon enough the little printer along the back wall could be heard chugging away. Caddy gently took over for Marris with cleaning the dishes, after closing her house robe more. "And I understand not wanting to move them much...but you should take a break as well, Marris...you've been doing so much lately..."

Jim chuckled slightly and hugged back, "Well...uh...I don't got much of food in here. You want to go to a grocery run with me? Unless you like chinese take out."

Marris nodded and finished up the dishes, cleaning up a bit after herself. "Yeah...yeah..." She thought of everything else she needed to do for the rest of the week. Club appointments, doctors visits for the kids and Sans, pay the house and phone bills...was garbage day tomorrow or Friday?

She broke from her thoughts when she heard Caddy again, "...I'd love to take a break, but when? I'm a full time mom." She laughed tiredly before taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, "I haven't had a break since Jeremy came into my life...I love him, don't get me wrong. He's the sweetest kid...but...I don't think I can wiggle in a break except to eat. Ya know I don't even remember what I used to do for fun before I had the kids...? Sad...huh...?"

Les grinned and she slipped her wig back on. "Of course, going to the grocery store sounds like a plan... I do like Chinese takeout too. Ooh, I can make us eggplant parmesan~"

Caddy sighed as she finished putting the cleaned dishes away. "Marris... I wouldn't say it's sad..."

She had put the kettle on for tea, and made herself and Marris a cup of nighttime tea. "Part of it comes from being a parent on its own...when I met Gaster, he had thought I wouldn't want anything to do with him, with him having two boys...but I like to think I picked up that mantle very well. And it fits you well too. You know if you need any kind of help, please come and ask me. I might be an old grandma, but I'm still a competent healer, caretaker and mother too."

Kristy still wasn't asleep, as she was practicing tuck rolls in the extra bedroom. Until she smacked into the wall, and let out a pained screech. "Owwww!"

Comic heard the screech and he instantly teleported into her room, going to her. "kris, what happened kitten?"

She was whimpering, her hands on her head between her cat ears. "I was...was doing tuck rolls, Daddy and I smacked into the waaaalll!"

Comic gently picked up Kristy into his arms, using his blue magic to help him "shhh... it'll be okay...let daddy see..."

She gingerly removed her hands, revealing a bruised spot. "it's not that bad, just a little bruise. grandma can help you with that, if you want her too..."

"Heh, I'm good for that! You know me, one thing I can't do is cook. Unless it's on a stick and rotating over a fire or grill." Jim laughed again. The guy could do all sorts of things but cooking was his one weak spot. Roasting or grilling was usually his best options for any home cooked meal.

Marris lied back against the chair, managing a small smile, "Yeah...alright...Thanks. I'll...I'll try and remember that." She felt bad bothering Caddy and Gaster though, especially with Caddy's leg being the way it was.

"Actually, I might need your help once school's out. Tina said she's having her Fell and Swap friends come over and spend a week or two here. I lose one kid and I'm gunna have to help three others...wait..no...not kids...Shit! Tina's college age already! When the hell did that happen? It's been that long?!" Now she really did look tired and stressed.

Les helped him out from the house, to head to the little market up the street. "Lord, Jim, but you can cook the one way I can't. I can't stand open fire..."

Caddy listened as Marris spoke, sipping slowly on her tea. The older teacup shifted a bit in the seat to take some pressure off of her bad knee, the brace creaking slightly.

"Marris, Marris... they'll always be kids. No matter how old they are. Until Mom passed away a few years ago, I still asked her for help you know..." Caddy's words slowed to a murmur as Marris had begun to really stress about the age of Tina and her counterparts.

"Tina's only 17...same age I believe as her counterparts are..." Caddy spoke quietly, only to have her attention pulled away when Comic came in carrying Kristy. "Sans what's going on with her? Kristen, sweetheart..."

Kristy climbed out from Comic's arms and went to Caddy, snuggling against her slender Grandma. "I smacked the wall, Grandma..."

Caddy saw Marris starting to get up, and she focused her pupilless eye on her daughter-in-law. "I've got this Marris...hmm, Kristy it's not too bad..."

Marris sighed and nodded as she sipped her tea, trying not to think about it too much. She never really did think of her age a lot, but...this was the first time in her life that she actually felt...old. In her younger years, she despised the idea of getting older or acting like a complete stuffy adult...

Younger her would murder her and kill herself if she saw what the future held. But...she was young. She was going to talk more when she noticed Kristy come over. Just like Caddy predicted, she was getting up to go see her but was immediately stopped. "...Alright..."

She sat back on her chair, ears drooped and tail wrapped around her waist. Unsure of what to really do now.

Caddy gently let her gloves glow a soft green color, as she healed up the bruised spot. "And...there we go, Kristy...all healed up." She pressed a gentle kiss to the skelekitten's head, and patted her back

"Run along to bed, okay? Might be vacation soon, but it's still late at night..."

Kristy nodded and she went over to Marris, giving her a mom a sweet hug, while she purred. "I love you Mama."

Comic watched as Kristy bounded off for bed, and he looked to Marris, his perma-grin soft and genuine. "sorry for uh, knocking out on the couch. tibia honest, all i was tryin to do was catch a few winks, next thing i know, ro's curled up nearly in my lap..."

"i'd much rather have you~" Comic winked, as he came over to her and hugged her sweetly. "your tater tot misses you, you okay honey?"

Marris managed a smile for her girl before hugging her and kissing her head, "Love you too. Go on to bed, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

She watched Kristy head off and let out a sigh, "It's fine, Sans. I know you're tired. Been a long day..."

She did chuckle slightly and hugged him back, not realizing until now how tired she really was, "Mm...yeah...maybe I should call it a night too...I'm okay..." she let out a yawn she's been trying to fight back.

Comic felt her hugging him back, and he softly ran his hands down her back lovingly. "...you ain't okay, but it's alright, kit-kat..."

Gently, he held her in his arms, and with the ease of his magic; he carried her back to the extra bedroom where they would stay with his parents. He gently nuzzled her cheek, his teeth pressing against her in a very loving kiss.

Caddy watched as her oldest son and daughter-in-law went to their bedroom in the house. She went over to Gaster and snuggled against her husband's very fluffy gut. Until the back door to the kitchen started to rustle open.

Turning curiously towards the back door, she narrowed her eye, and went to open it, wondering who would come this late at night.

Marris chuckled slightly as Sans carried her off. It always made her laugh with how Sans tried carrying her. She did kiss him right back once she felt his teeth, "Thanks tater...I'm okay...really. Just...I'm just tired..."

Rockwell was at the backdoor, cursing at his failed attempt to unlock the door. he only hoped no one heard that as he slowly opened enough for him to sneak on in. He could have teleported but he was low enough on magic as it was. He did a lot during the day and didn't want to use much else...besides...going home was not an option anymore.

Comic settled into their bed, and cuddled against her. "well, why don'cha just rest with your old bag of bones, huh? you don't have to keep going and going to have a skele-ton of fun, sweetie..."

Caddy watched as Rockwell snuck in through the back door, her gloves on her hips. She sighed, going to the counter to put the tea kettle back on. "...Rockwell...honey why are you sneaking into our house at ten pm at night?"

Gaster had a gentle smile on his face, as he gently opened the back door more with his blue magic. "Care to explaining yourself, is somethings wrong?"

Marris nodded and let out a yawn before fully hugging and cuddling Comic, "Yeah...okay...with an offer like that...how can I refuse...?" She let out another yawn before knocking out. The stress and everything had led to exhaustion.

Rockwell froze and stood up, looking nervous at seeing Gaster and Caddy. Busted.

"uh...hey grandma. hey grandpa. uh...no reason...just...thought i'd come in and see you guys. maybe crash for the night. ya know...uh...ya got the room?" he smiled nervously, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions.

Comic soon was sleeping as well, snuggling against Marris happily.

Caddy had a concerned look upon her face, as she poured herself another cup of tea, this time a chamomile blend. "No reason? At ten in the evening?" She rose her glove, shrugging.

"I've done stranger things when I was your age...Gaster, dear would you take Roman to the twins' bedroom?" She murmured, patting Gaster's side gently.

Gaster nodded, as he went and picked up the sleeping skelecat in his blue magic, carrying him to the bedroom. Caddy thought about how his own mother would have handled this, and how she herself handled Sans and Papyrus with gallivanting off late at night.

"Rocky, why don't you just sit with me for a few minutes...by the mud on your sneakers, I can tell you didn't teleport here. You walked. So, just sit with me for a little bit, and catch your breath. I've half a mind to tell Papyrus and Mettaton where you've gone off too...but, I have a feeling it will only make things worse. Would you want to tell me why you're here?" She then eased herself into the chair, the knee brace creaking slightly underneath her green nightgown.

"And if you don't want to talk, that's okay too. I'm not going to force you. I used to go sneaking out all the time on your Great Grandmas, my parents." Caddy took a sip of her tea, and tapped a container of freshly baked cookies from earlier that morning.

Rockwell sighed, unsure of what to do or say. He did take his shoes off and left them at the door so the mud could dry off and couldn't be tracked on the floor.

"...don't...call 'em...i...i just really needed to be away...i...i couldn't stand being in that house...not right now..." Rockwell sighed, not daring to look at Caddy. He did take a seat nearby and try to think on his own.

He had gotten into a fight with Mettaton over coming home later on some days. He couldn't think of a good enough lie, so he blanked out and got angry instead. He didn't want to tell the real truth of what happened...least not until he could wrap around his mind on things.

Caddy just nodded and she quietly sipped at her tea. Her own eye focused on getting a gingerbread bone shaped cookie; and taking a nibble from it. "Alright then, Rockwell...I've always told you that you're welcome in our home, and I'm happy that you came here, instead of something worse...I just hope you'll be willing to talk with us about this...we are your grandparents, we only want the best for you, dear..."

Gaster came back and reached over Caddy's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek; while he grabbed a cookie from the tin. "You do have your bedroom, Rockwell; but eh, you are sharing room with Jeremy. Marris and Sans came to spend time and everyone fallings asleep on us. And we are the old ones, heheheh~"

Jeremy was asleep happily in the little crib, cuddling a stuffed toy close to his chest. Near him was a sippy cup full of juice, and he had his soft brace on his bad leg while he slept.

Rockwell did take a cookie and nibble on it a bit, only nodding in response. He didn't mind sharing the room with his baby cousin since the kid was a lot quieter than his own sister. He needed the silence...at least for the night...he could deal with Mettaton and his dad later.

And the night was silent, after Gaster and Caddy had gone to bed, and Rockwell had retired to his bedroom that he shared with Jeremy for the evening. The only noises was Jeremy sucking on his sippy cup at one point in the night, and his little mews as he scuffled around for a moment, after the cup clattered very lightly against the crib bars.

However at the large home that Papyrus shared with his husband Mettaton, the skeleton was exceedingly getting worried as he paced about; holding his scarf in his hands; after having woken up to no son in their house.

"METTATON...Metta have you found Rockwell yet? I've gone throughout the entire house, and he's nowhere to be found! Should we call Mom and Dad? Do you think he would have gone there?" Papyrus' sockets were edged with tears, worried about his eldest son. "OH NO, WHAT IF HE CROSSED OVER TIMELINES, METTATON!? AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!?"

Rockwell did feel a little more at peace with the relative quiet. Just like he thought, Jeremy's noises didn't bug him at all. He let his thoughts come and go for some time before he finally fell asleep. His heart and mind were exhausted from holding onto so much.

Mettaton shook his head, "No...I haven't seen him...try calling them. I don't know..." He sounded so tired and hurt after the fight he and Rockwell still had. He was only worried for his son, but it seemed like Rockwell actually hated him. The thought of him leaving home and crossing timelines struck a cord which seemed to make him start whimpering.

Ebby was watching everything unfold from the top of the stairs, unsure of what to do or say. She didn't like seeing her parents so upset. She tried being a good daughter for them too, but hard for that to shine through when your brother was insistent of being a trouble maker.

Papyrus came over to Mettaton and gave his husband a loving hug, running his fingers through the robot's black hair, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek beneath his effected eye. "Okay then...so he's certainly not home...thank you for checking outside before, my dearest love. You rest, I'll call Mom and Dad for now."

He pressed another kiss to Mettaton's cheek, and then pulled out his cellphone, after slinging his scarf on around his neck. Calling his Dad first, he knew that most likely his father would be awake before anyone else.

As he waited for his Dad to pick up, he went back to pacing; his flowered skirt ruffling around his legs as his usual red boots tromped somewhat quietly against the floor.

Gaster had barely woken up, and he was reading over the notes from Asgore on the paper he'd sent in; when his phone started vibrating. "Ah, hello Papyrus...is anything the matter?"

"YES! WE CAN'T FIND ROCKWELL, AND HE'D HAD A DREADFUL FIGHT WITH METTATON LAST NIGHT OVER WHERE HE'D BEEN GOING MOST AFTERNOONS...HE SNUCK OUT AFTER HE'D GONE TO HIS BEDROOM!" Papyrus exclaimed, a serious tinge of fear running through his voice. "Please...Please Dad tell me he's there...We are terrified that something has happened to him..."

The worried skeleton was gripping his phone so tightly, he feared the screen might crack; as he tapped the speaker button so Mettaton could hear as well what his father responded with.

Gaster paused and sighed. "I...well...oh, Caddykins and Rockwell will be very angry with me...but yes, he is here. But please, he is being safe. He will come home when he is ready..."

Mettaton let out a sad "Mm..." at all the kisses, not feeling much to anything at that moment. Ebby would make her way down and give a grabby hand motion at her Mamaton, wanting to be with him while her daddy made the call. She held on tight and hugged her mom once he led her over to his side.

Rockwell was still sound asleep in the room. He hadn't made a sound or moved from his spot on the bed. He was really tired and the warmth of the covers made it impossible for him to move. His favorite hoodie was to the side, hanging and waiting to be worn agan once he did wake up.

He'd have no idea that his parents were worried.

Papyrus sighed, as the orange thin tears finally fell down his cheeks. "...He'll come home when he's ready? What does that even mean, Dad? You're being as vague as Sans is sometimes, I swear!"

Gaster frowned softly, and put the kettle on for a cup of morning tea. "Papyrus, I am not being vague at all. I am saying that he will come when he is ready. This is being no different then Sans going to the Wishing Room back in the Underground."

"Father, I would go and check on my brother then, make sure he was safe. Why wouldn't I do that for my own son?" Papyrus spoke softly, which was unusual for himself, but he sighed annoyedly.

The older skeleton brought down the metal tea kettle rather harshly, as he scowled to himself. Because he's safe here, Papyrus. He's with me and your mother, why wouldn't he be safe? Do you not trust us? We have not only raised you and your brother, but we have also watched many different children growing up along with our own grandchildren. And don't try to pull anything along the lines of he's half-ghost, because so is your mother. We have regular food, ghost food; hell I helped build your own husband's body!

Papyrus closed his eyes, and he stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, still holding the phone in one hand. He shook his head, and his one foot was tapping against the floor, before he glared at his phone. JUST TAKE CARE OF ROCKWELL, AND PLEASE TELL HIM TO COME HOME WHEN HE WAKES UP, FATHER. DESPITE IT WILL BE GOOD TO WORK ON WHY HE FOUGHT WITH HIS MOTHER LAST NIGHT, IT STILL WASN'T GOOD THAT IT HAPPENED ANYWAYS.

The former Guardsman and father hung up the phone on his Dad, and he just closed his eyes again; letting out a nasally sigh of defeat.

Gaster wasn't totally sure how to handle all of that, now rather irritated in general over his son's fussing. Then again, he hadn't realized that Rockwell had an actual fight with Mettaton however, the boy hadn't said anything about it.

Marris would be the next one awake. This was usually when she woke up anyway to stretch and wake herself up before her kids and husband did. She made it to the kitchen when she jumped at the sound of Gaster bringing down the kettle. She had no idea what she walked into, but it seemed like he was angry at something.

Mettaton was playing with the hem of his glove in nervousness as Ebby headed over to Papyrus, her hands gently tugging at his arm, "...Daddy?" She kept her voice quiet, completely concerned about him and her mother.

Gaster sighed, shaking his head as he began working on setting out teacups for himself and Caddy. He turned to go and wake up his wife when he paused, seeing Marris. "O-Oh...helloing Marris...I am sorry if I startled you...I'm putting the kettle on for tea. Do not be alarmed, but after you left for bed last night...Rockwell came to the house. Apparently...he had a fight with his mother, and he came here."

Papyrus glanced down to Ebby, and he sighed quietly; picking her up. "Ohh...my sweet little girl, don't fret...me and Mamaton will fix everything up...hopefully..."

Marris nodded, "Yeah, no problem. Shit...so he's here too? What happened this time? I know Sans and Pap have been talking that Rockwell's been acting up now and again and they had to take care of some bullying threat that happened to him earlier."

She did worry about the kid, part of her own instinct since she used to act up a lot due to not enough attention or just from the stresses of teenage life. It was hard for her to have to act like an adult at home and then deal with all the crap she did from school.

The nine year old skeleton-ghost hybrid nodded worriedly before hugging her Dad, "Okay...I trust you, Daddy. Can I help at all...?"

Gaster got the box of tea bags down, and rifled through it, getting out what he knew him and Caddy would want that morning. "Apparently him and Mettaton had a fight of some sort the night before. Over what though, Papyrus did not say. They both are knowing that Rockwell is here now, but I have told them to not be worrying. He is safe and sound, and he will decide to come home when he is ready."

The old skeleton chuckled brightly, as he pulled out a breakfast casserole and slid it into the preheated oven. "It is not that much different from Sans going to Grillby's most nights, because he didn't...ah, well...he wasn't fond of his mother when we were first dating you see..."

Caddy came out from the bedroom, yawning softly, as she leaned lightly on a cane to help herself with walking as her knee brace was off at the moment; being held in her other glove. "Oh yes, that was absolutely fun. I had wanted to help the boys and try to be a good parent to them...and Sans just...honestly I thought he hated me for the longest time..."

Papyrus hugged her back and went over to where Mettaton had sat down, and he just continued to snuggle her lovingly. "You are already helping us, Ebby..." He looked to Mettaton, and gently rubbed his husband's back. "Metta...at least we know he's safe with my parents..."

Marris managed a smile at Caddy, "Sans told me about that. Took him a while to really get used to you, I know that much."

"Still...kid has been acting up...Not like how I have thank the stars, but still...Wonder what's up...?" She couldn't help but wonder...

Mettaton nodded and leaned against Papyrus as Ebby hugged her parents. She made a promise to herself to be a better child for the two. She was going to work really hard and help more. "...Are you hungry, Mama? I can make an omelet now. Daddy showed me."

"...Okay baby. Go on ahead...suppose we should get our days started if he's going to be out..." Mettaton let out a sigh of defeat. He didn't know what else to do. (Am I really that bad or a parent...?)

Caddy came over to the table, and eased herself into the chair, and hiked up her green nightgown exposing her slightly bruised ball-jointed knee, with the long scar that reached down from her hip joint to her knee. "It sounds like what Papyrus might have gone through when he went through high school himself. He was mercilessly picked on for how he acted...but...Rockwell's such a good young man normally."

Gaster thought for a few moments while he was pouring tea after the kettle had whistled. "...Perhaps peoples are thinking too much of him, not the other way around like with Papy? When he went through school, everyone thought he would amount to nothing, that he was...eh, what is terms Caddy?"

He tried to think of the word in English, but he didn't know it. They thought Papyrus was retarded, remember? He was held back so much in his education!

Caddy blushed in embarrassment, and covered her mouth for a moment. "Wingding, that is not a good term anymore, it's usually called 'developmentally disabled' I think...but it might be different from that anyways...they're probably expecting him to be more than he can be, being the son of Mettaton and all..."

Roman was finally waking up, as he yawned and crawled out from the bed, grabbing his glasses from the side table. He went shuffling into the bedroom where Jeremy was, and he blinked seeing Rockwell sleeping in the bed. He went over and floated Jeremy up from the crib, seeing the white and blue-striped kitten started to scuffle around and mew a bit curiously.

Papyrus gently hugged Mettaton, looking to his husband worriedly. "Yes...that is a good idea, dear. But I wouldn't think any less of how he's acting. Sans was absolutely horrible to Mom when she and Dad were dating...actually he wouldn't come home for hours as well...but that bullying...that's what worries me so much, my dearest."

He gently pressed a kiss to his love's cheek, and scooped up his robotic husband into his arms. "We just need to try to relax possibly...we are doing the best that we can. And we can only help him, if he wants that help. Even though...I do agree with potentially moving him to a different school might be good, I have a feeling he doesn't want to leave his friends behind either." 


	3. Chapter 3

Marris nodded, "Maybe. People thought I'd be amounting to nothing since my family wasn't exactly in the money. Though, they learned to shut up when they saw I could fight back just as hard." She chuckled at a few memories. Caused and gained many bruises, broken bones, and of course her tail was shortened when it was too broken at the top, and a bad knuckle from when she broke bastard's jaw in high school. To her it was worth the expulsion.

"But it wouldn't surprise me if they're putting the kid on a high shelf considering who his parent is." She could understand that.

Rocky had moved from his spot on the bed, waking up from the sound of mewing. Despite it all, he was still a light sleeper, even with exhaustion taking him over. "...hmm...? wha...?" he let out a yawn and sat up, his hair a total mess from all the tossing and turning he did in his sleep.

Mettaton did give a nod and kissed Papyrus back before giving a pat on the head to Ebby. "Thank you, Darlings...you're right. Remind me to start looking up some new schools...just in case. I know he doesn't want to leave his friends behind...but...I am really worried for his safety...I just don't want him getting hurt more. Is...that really too much...?"

Caddy sighed as she strapped her knee brace on, and grimaced at the twinge of pain leading up to her hip. "Yes...but what if Rocky is trying the same thing, Marris? He may not be able to actually fight back however...and if he is, well...it's possibly causing more problems then it can solve."

Gaster checked on the casserole, and then added the cheese and bacon that Caddy had already set aside for it. "Putting children on high shelves, sounds much like Sans. They expected so very much from him, being my son. On some levels, it probably hurt Papyrus because the moment they saw he was, eh...special, they just pushed him away. So he overdid things, eh, over...over achievingness."

Roman cradled Jeremy close to his chest, and he floated the sippy cup over to his baby brother. "hey...uh, when i went to bed, you wasn't here. does grandma and grandpa know you're here?"

He looked closely at his cousin, and saw the scratch on their cheek. "...shit thomas got you, didn't he...what the heck is goin' on with you cuz? you know you can ask me or kris for help...you don't have to try to battle everything on your own..."

Papyrus grinned softly and nodded, as he delicately placed Mettaton back onto the ground. "Splendid idea, my ravishing robotic darling. I don't want to see him be hurt anymore either, Metta...and...no, no it isn't too much. But perhaps we might need to approach this differently? Still, looking up new schools is good to have in our back pocket you know."

"Maybe. That stuff can get under your skin good if you really let it." Marris shook her head, "But not like we can confirm it with him. He'll probably deny it if we ask. All kids deny they're being bullied for some reason or another..."

Rocky combed back his hair with his fingers and focused, seeing Roman with Jeremy. "yeah...they know. i talked with 'em before i crashed here, relax."

He stretched out his back, letting a few of his metallic bones pop back into place before he got up. He did try hiding his cheek when Roman noticed the scratch. But wouldn't do much good considering the bent places of metal, the barely healing scratches and bruises that littered his body, and the very noticable black mark that he had on his back shoulder. All were exposed from the plain tanktop he wore. The night got too hot for him so he took off his hoodie to sleep. All of them injuries from different fights.

"i'm fine. just some stupid bullshit. i got it handled...thomas doesn't have shit on me." He grabbed his hoodie to put it on and go start his day. But not before he gave jeremy a gentle ruffle on the head, "hey pipsqueak."

He always felt weird about his cousins worrying about him, even if they were about a year apart.

Caddy had finished getting her knee brace on and she sighed picking up her cane. "Oh, don't we know that, Marris...Papy denyed it, made excuses, hid in the lab...did everything he could..."

The elderly teacup got to her feet, and went down the hallway when she encountered Rocky in the hallway. "Hello Rocky...did you sleep well? Grandpa has a casserole in the oven for breakfast, I can put on the kettle again for you, if you'd like tea or cocoa? Annnd if you'd like, I'll keep you out from school today."

Kristy had been doing some upside down splits when she overheard Caddy talking, and she came over to them both. "Why would he stay out from school? It's like the last week, Grandma, we've got exams this week!"

Caddy closed her eye and sighed. "Kristen, why don't you go and help Grandpa with breakfast, hmm?" Kristy rolled her eyelights and went to the kitchen, and gave Marris a kiss on her cheek and then she snuggled against Gaster's fluffy side.

Roman just stood there holding his baby brother, and he looked to Rocky curiously. "...if you call that 'handled' then i wouldn't wanna see the scrap heap that is 'unhandled' buddy..." He commented quietly before he headed back to the kitchen as well.

Caddy watched as Roman headed to the kitchen, and then she looked back at Rocky with a slightly nervous smile. "I'm sure your cousin didn't mean it badly, Rocky...but...despite their protests, the offer still stands. If you wanted to take a day off of school, I can have your Grandpa write a note for you..."

Marris nodded and focused on getting breakfast out and ready for the kids. Seeing Kristy, she happily kissed her cheek back. "Morning Kris. Eat up, you have tests today."

Rocky got his hoodie and checked his inventory, luckily he kept his backpack and skateboard on him from yesterday. He didn't seem to care what Roman thought, he knew he had it handled. Besides, Thomas was the least of his worries...

"it's fine grandma. i got it. i'm all for skipping school but this one i do gotta go." He still had at least one person he had to be with. He wasn't going to leave him behind, especially with her gone...

He got his shoes on and patted at his grandma's arm, not exactly in the mood for hugs at the moment, before heading to the kitchen.

Kristy nodded and watched as her Mom helped her Grandpa. "Grandpa, how did you get those holes in your hands again?" She asked innocently as she drank her cup of strawberry milk.

Gaster rose an eyebrow looking over to her and chuckled softly. "Gyeheheh, is old lab accidents, Kristy. Trying new things, I maybe should not have done..."

With his ghostly blue hands, he floated over a big slice of the casserole to her. "But do not be worrying... I am long retired now, Kristen."

Kristy took the slice of casserole, and dolloped sour cream on top of the piece. "That's not what Frisk told me! They told me that you're still working with Asgore, Grandpa."

Gaster sighed, rolling his eyelights. "Of course I am. We still have residual people in mountain who haven't wanted to leave, so I try to keep CORE working for them, and we still working on getting everyone out...in fact your Ziedy Elihu is heading to mountain today to try to bring out more hospital bound patients..."

Roman just carried Jeremy into the kitchen and put the little toddler into his high chair, before he sat into a chair himself. His large round glasses were already sliding down his nose as he yawned. "hey mom, what's for breakfast? i've got uhhh, two exams today. and my pre-cp entry exam. it's gonna be a boring day..."

Kristy took a big bite of her food and rolled her eyes. "Of course it'll be boring, it's just exams today...but hey if you pass the pre-cp, then you'll start getting college credits! Lucky."

Jeremy looked to Marris and grinned happily, reaching for his sister's plate of food eagerly, he woke up hungry which was unusual for him.

In the hallway, Caddy nodded watching him go. She continued down the hallway and smiled seeing Comic still in bed. Coming over to him, she gently rubbed his shoulder. "Sans... it's time to wake up honey, we made breakfast."

Comic made a noise as he turned onto his back. His sockets opened halfway and he yawned, crackles and pops being heard from his permagrin jaw. "morning ma...you came to wake me up, that's awfully sweet of ya..."

Caddy smiled, leaning forward and she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Why wouldn't I wake you up, your my son, silly. We made five layer breakfast casserole, and I'll put on the kettle for you. Do you have your medicines dear?"

Comic yawned again, rubbing his jaw as he managed something akin to a frown. "...yeh, they're in my pocket. thanks mama. yanno...i don't tell ya this often, but i love you."

Caddy gently hugged him, and got up carefully from the bed. "I love you too Sans. Rocky's here, he...well. I don't feel right airing out his laundry..."

Comic had swung his legs over from the bed, and got up from the bed himself nodding in understanding. He was starting to get a cold, which always slowed him down more than usual, but he didn't want Marris to worry further about him, he knew his wife did more than she ever needed to do.

"eh, don't worry about it mom. if he wants to talk...he will. no use pressing on it, or what progress ya done might just cave in on you..." He then sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, and headed to the kitchen shuffling down the hallway, instead of shortcutting.

Marris rolled her eyes with a smile before ruffling Kristy's hair and setting up breakfast for the others. "Your grandpa should be taking it easy, so that's why your dad helps out time to time. Just take it easy, Pop." She did give Gaster a light peck on the cheek after getting him his tea and setting up a plate for Roman when he showed up.

"Morning Ro. Hi Jeremy baby."She gave them each a kiss on the cheek before fixing up his glasses, "It's a breakfast cassarole. That okay? Or do you want me to make ya some oatmeal?" She offered while getting Jeremy's food set up next.

"You'll go great today, kiddo. Least it's a half day for you guys, so it's just a few tests and you can come right back home. You two ready for that?" Marris set down a new sippy cup filled with milk for Jeremy before giving him a few more kisses on the cheek.

Rocky got into the kitchen and yawned, "have to be. they're there...thank stars for half days..."

"Morning, Rock. Heard you came in last night. Sit down, kiddo. I'll get ya some breakfast too. Hungry?" Marris headed off to get him a plate. She knew that feeling before, least she could do was be nice to the kid.

"starving..." he moved a chair with his blue magic and sat on it, ready to get the day done and over with as it was just beginning.

Gaster blushed slightly at the peck, and gently settled at the table with his cup of tea, and his plate of a double serving of the casserole. "Aw, you are much too sweet to this old bag of bones, Marris."

Ro yawned, his slightly sharp teeth seen amongst his more flat ones, and he looked to his Mom curiously after looking to his baby brother for a response of sorts. "uhh...yeah, it's alright mom, casserole is looking great for him. does grandma have any salsa please for my part?" He pulled out a small medicine box, and popped his couple of medicines he had to take each day. Roman wasn't a very sick child, but he wasn't as strong as his sister was either.

Jeremy took the sippy cup full of milk, and he mewed and trilled in happiness at his Mama's kisses. His eyes gazed to the casserole that she was setting up for him, excited to eat, as his fluffy white and blue striped tail waved behind him.

Kristy put another bite into her mouth, and looked over at Roman, giggling. "You and salsa, bro..."

Ro chuckled, pushing his glasses up again. "i cayenne-not bay-leaf it that you'll think i'm just putting on dills jus for you~ plus, despite it's getting close to summer, i'm feelin' a bit 'chili'..."

Comic had come to the kitchen and he headed straight for the tea kettle, getting himself a cup of his morning tea, and he started to tip over the powdered medications he took in the morning into it. "...got the mana booster, pain meds, mmm...fuckin nasty ass cup of tea each mornin..." He mumbled to himself as he swigged half of it in one gulp.

He was so tired despite having slept, he forgot to get his straw out, and managed to spill the medicated tea down his white shirt. Closing his sockets he just sighed, as it spattered on the floor around his slippered feet.

Marris chuckled and headed to grab Ro some salsa along with some tiny bite sized cassarole for Jeremy. "I didn't forget." She ruffled her eldest son's head and headed off to serve Rockwell his breakfast too. "You're just a carbon copy of your dad. I swear."

Rocky chuckled at his cousin's puns before digging into breakfast, "thanks aunt mar" Already a lot less loud for him in comparison to home. And there was more people here!

"Morning to you too ya clumsy tater." Marris chuckled and headed over to help him clean up, "Gotta wake up a little first, babe."

She got a hand towel and dried him up as best as she could, "Go get dressed. I'll make ya a new cup."

Jeremy mewed excitedly when Marris set down the bite sized casserole for him, and he started to eagerly eat the small bites; occasionally sucking on the sippy cup. Ro grinned, and smoothed his hair down after his Mom had ruffled him. "...thanks mama."

Comic sighed softly, and gratefully taking the hand towel from her. "thanks...sorry 'bout the uh, mess." He had wiped his face off easily, and pressed a kiss to Marris' cheek, nuzzling her. "...make sure you eat too hon..."

Caddy had taken the time, to make up the beds, and she found the extra sippy cup that Jeremy had snuck underneath his pillow and grimaced a bit. "...Ew, maybe we should back off on the nighttime sippy cups..." She soon came back to the kitchen, and saw that the kids were enjoying their breakfast.

"Well, guess you three are going to take the bus, hmm? It does still come by the house every day." Caddy spoke softly as she patted Kristy, Roman's and Rocky's shoulders gently. "I hope all of you have a good day at school..."

"will do grams...thanks." Rocky nodded and headed off, still yawning. Always took him a little longer to wake up before he just seemed to head off with his skateboard. He hated the bus and the board suited him fine. The only thing that was slightly bothersome was the fact he didn't wear a helmet. "later grams and gramps. see ya aunt mars, uncle sans."

Marris just nodded at Sans before waving at the kids as they left. "Stay safe. I'll come pick you guys up but if you're planning to stay longer, call me."

She headed off over to the table to start eating her own breakfast. Luckily she was working a night shift for the shop today, so she could spend a little more time doing other things.

Comic had gone back to their room, and rifled through his old dresser drawer; and started chuckling to himself as he saw the old shirts that his parents had brought out from the Underground. Getting out his old 'pizza my heart' shirt, he slipped it on, then grabbed a pair of his favorite shorts, and after taking out his wallet, phone and medicine pillbox; he changed his shorts and sighed.

Coming back into the kitchen, he saw that Marris had already set out another cup of tea for him, along with a nice chunk of the casserole. "thanks, honey...you sleep good last night?"

Jeremy was mewing and babbling, as he continued to eat more of the cubed casserole. His little paws were squishing the casserole, as he put pawfuls of it into his mouth. His large blue eyes gazed to Marris, and he giggled happily. He was having a great day so far it seemed.

Kristy and Roman both headed off to the bus, and sat with their friends on the way to school.

Roman went to his inventory and pulled out a bottle of tea to take a swig from it. He still had a few more medicines to take that day, but that wasn't until around lunchtime however. He saw the girl who usually bugged him a bit, and he nervously pushed his glasses up a bit, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Marris had finished setting the cup for sans and giggled at seeing Jeremy so happy, "Like your breakfast, kitty cat? Come on...we gotta try eating with a fork, Jeremy kitty." She tried getting Jeremy to get used to utensils, if anything to help him get his coordination in order. Her baby was a late bloomer in things, but she tried her best to make the most of it all.

She made funny faces and silly sounds to help encourage him to eat his food with the plastic kids' fork.

Moment she saw Sans in his new shirt, she laughed, "That...is adorable! The shirt looks good too~" She purred before giving Sans a kiss.

Rocky kept skating by, not as fast as the bus, but he enjoyed the route. Soon a Hispanic boy would be joining his side on a scooter, "Hey! Wait up, amigo!"

"jose! hey! thought i'd catch ya here dude!" Rocky laughed and gave the kid a quick fist bump as they both rode to school. Both of them also seemed to leave some extra room between them...only to come close when they remembered a third wasn't coming.

"...how was she at the hospital...? I would have gone but mami wanted me to study for those stupid tests. Sucks though...she's familia for fucks sake!" Jose groaned as they turned a corner.

"looked okay...for now. i went off and bought her a couple beanies since they said they were gunna cut her hair down today. promised i'd be there right after these damn finals." Rocky answered back, "why are they doing that again? like...i thought those meds or whatever were supposed to help her...not do all that."

"Cancer stuff is weird, hermano. Not sure how it works but...it works. How my Tia Juanita lived through her cancer." Jose shrugged back as they started nearing the school, "I can't believe your parents just let you do whatever and go wherever, mang! Wish my parents were that chill!"

Rock went silent after that as they got closer to the school. (...yeah...chill...they'd lose their shits if they ever found out...)

Jeremy squinted at the little plastic fork, and then mashed another pawful of the casserole into his mouth. He made noises and tried to grasp the fork anyways, his mom's funny faces distracting him a bit. He tried to eat with the fork anyways, and kept missing his mouth somehow.

Comic settled at the table, and his permagrin widened at his wife's kiss. "well, it's very much true, kit-kat~" Getting his straw, he managed to wedge it gently into his mouth, and he then drank his tea.

On the bus, the girl who kind of seemed to like Roman kept staring at him, and then leaned over and tweaked one of his bony cat ears that poked through his hair. Ro ducked his head down further, and just continued to read the book he had in his hands. Seeing that Roman wasn't really responding much, she then yanked both of his ears, causing him to yowl in aggravation.

"... e..." He growled low, as he curled up in the bus seat, pulling his shirt up over his head to try to hide. Unlike his Dad or cousin Rocky, he never wore jackets or hoodies most of the time, unless it was actually cold outside.

Marris chuckled and kissed Jeremy before trying to help him aim with the fork, "Like this, kitty. Aaaammm!"

She loved her baby boy. Just like how she loved her kids and her silly punny husband, "I wouldn't be wearing this ring if it wasn't true, babe." She laughed. "Go on and eat. I'm gunna finish up with Jeremy and get my bit in too."

Rocky got to the school with Jose, only just in time to see one pink familiar limo pass by the school. (guess they forgot she doesn't come to this school...yet...) He thought to himself before getting inside.

Luckily for him, his rowdiest of bullies weren't there, either skipping to avoid tests or just seeing no point to coming on the last days. He'd still hear rumors and whispers, but that he could tune out and ignore. Least for now...no one needed to mess with him and Jose kept to his side the entire time.

The two had each other's backs now...

Jeremy tried again, and he got the bite of casserole into his mouth, and he seemed excited, and tried it again. Comic watched for a few moments, and his sockets dropped down partway as he just smiled genuinely, the man loved all of his children, and he felt blessed everyday to have a wife so loving and caring.

He got the fork and began to eat as well, after putting some ketchup and sour cream on his slice of the casserole. Gaster had since finished with his own breakfast, and he was securitizing over the report from Asgore. Caddy came over and refilled Gaster's cup of tea; pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Don't work yourself too hard, G; I'm going to do the dishes, then my therapy exercises."

Gaster nodded softly, and smiled at the kiss from his wife. "Alright, Caddykins, I need to adjust my reports for Asgore, and send out another set of schematics to Alphys...she and Undyne will be accompanying Elihu to the mountain today."

In the bus, Ro got up from the seat after they had pulled up to the bus drop off. He tugged his shirt down, and then stalked off the bus, his tail flicking in irritation.

The girl, Helga, leaned out the door, and meowed rudely to Roman. "AWW, don't go stalking off like that kitty! I just wanted to play with you~ Meooow! Maoooow!"

Marris nuzzled her boy gently and let him continue his eating, "That's my boy! That's my kitty! Yes!" She purred and kissed his cheek again before going to sit down and eat her breakfast, "Mama's so proud of you, baby kit."

She was blessed to have all of her family the way it was, even with the small problems she ran across the way. it was worth it.

"I don't have work until 6 tonight. So if you wanna do some stuff with me, tater...I'm open~" She purred lightly before starting to eat.

Rocky and Jose were making their walk around the school when they heard Helga meow and scream like normal. "right on time. rock, paper, scissors for it?"

"Nah, hermano. Ya did me a favor with Rey. I owe ya this one mang. Besides, perfect timing for me to rest out this bad boy!" Jose chuckled quietly before pulling out a slingshot. He looked around, making sure all eyes were on Helga as she was loud enough to draw attention before loading the water balloon and firing right at Helga's chest to easily get her soaked.

Despite everything, Rocky did do his best to help his cousins and sister...even if he didn't think he deserved their help. "racist bitch." he muttered softly as Jose snickered and hid his slingshot.

Jeremy giggled and mewed excitedly as he waved the fork around, and a piece of the casserole splatted onto the floor. His ears perked up a bit at the new noise, and he grinned happily as he threw down another piece of the food. "PLOP! POP PLOP POP!" He started babbling softly, waving his arms happily.

"mmm, doin' some stuff with you, kit-kat, sounds like a great idea..." Comic lifted his head more at Jeremy's words, and he chuckled. "hey, he said something again...been awhile since you talked little kit..."

Caddy was humming softly as she was working on cleaning the dishes, enjoying the morning as she'd filled her head already with her favorite lavender-camomile tea blend.

At the bus drop off, Roman had shifted his bookbag on his back, as if he was trying to hide more from the meowing and screaming from his usual bully. He just tried to ignore her, it was usually all she did, thankfully.

He stopped walking however, as he heard the uncharacteristic shriek of the human girl. Ro started laughing, as he pushed his glasses back up again on his nose; seeing her staggering off of the bus.

"MISS WHITLOCK! OH MY GOD I'M DRENCHED! AHHHHHH!" Helga was shrieking, as she ran to the nearest teacher, Miss Whitlock.

Ro was nearly doubled over in laughter, the biggest grin across his face at the time. "just let it...hahahahaha...roll off like a...like a duck, heheehehehe!"

Marris started laughing with Jeremy as he seemed to enjoy himself. But she also didn't want him making a mess. "Come on baby, no putting 'em on the floor! Silly kitty! Ooooh...you're just so cute!" She gave him a few kisses more on his cheeks before going to help clean up the mess.

"faeh heh heh...nice work, dude." Rockwell snickered silently as they got their victory. Made it all the more sweeter to see Ro so happy too.

"Bullseye. You gotta love playing Puta Hunt." Jose snickered back as he put his slingshot away. The two shared a fist bump before continuing to walk around like nothing happened. Helped them ease into the hell they were used to when school would start.

Part of him was glad school was ending. Another part of him was dreading it...

He just hoped for the best for now.

Jeremy giggled at the kisses, and ate a couple more bites of the casserole. He then grabbed his sippy cup of milk, and drank more from it. Comic idly watched as Marris was cleaning up the floor, while he used his blue magic to gently wipe off Jeremy's hands with a paper towel. "there we go kiddo...you're doin' really good today, huh my little man..."

The little kitten giggled more, and finished his milk. He started to chew on the end of the spout, and then he shoved the plastic fork into his mouth and chewed on that. "...da...da...own...p'ay..." He mumbled, looking to Marris longingly and in excitement, as he tried to lift his bottom up and down in the chair.

On the sidewalk, Ro still stood there, watching curiously as Helga continued to fuss at Miss Whitlock. The teacher had asked him to come over, and he went through his entire inventory for the human teacher, and frowned slightly.

"...i might be a monster, but i don't carry weapons, miss whitlock. my weapons are my wit, and my bones and blasters...i am half skeleton and half cat monster, as is my twin sister." He paused, pushing his glasses up as they slid down again. "...i only have an hp of 20, ma'am. and it would honestly look rather poor on myself if i attempted to try to fight a fellow classmate...especially a human one."

On the ground, stretched out on a beach towel that Roman usually carried in his inventory as well, was the rest of the contents of said inventory. His medicine pillbox, his inhaler, an extra pair of shoes, an extra pair of glasses, his filled lunch box, and his couple of notebooks he usually journaled in. "...do any of these appear that they could launch a water balloon?"

Miss Whitlock gazed over the items, and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for accusing you, Mr. Gaster. Please, gather up your things, and head on too class."

Helga was still fuming. "You're just protecting him, because his dad's the old Judge of the monsters, and his grandfather is the Royal Scientist! You shouldn't have even left that stinky mountain! You and that noisy stupid ROBOT!"

Ro was gathering up his things, storing them away, and he watched as Miss Whitlock had continued on to the school; leaving the children alone. "...you should know when to zip your lip, helga. i've given you a lot of leeway...so don't test me any further, okay?"

He stood up, and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, as he held his inhaler in his hands. "... y..."

Helga scowled, and put her hands on her hips; shaking her head. "You're just lucky my boyfriend decided to skip the last couple days of school. Else I'd be getting a new metal and bone makeup box, courtesy of your little bitch cousin~"

Marris grabbed up Jeremy and planted more kisses on him before carrying him around with her, "Love you so much, kitty. Yeees!" She was unbelievably proud at that moment

"He's actually talking! I haven't heard him try in months!" She looked to Comic with excitement.

Rocky had heard that passing by. But his best friend would answer for him, "Ah shut up, ya racist puta! You're just jealous that your STI rank pussy can't get on a magazine cover like real cool people do! The only cover you getting on is for Manure weekly!" Jose laughed out, causing others to laugh too before the bell rang.

"Come on, mang. Let's go." Jose walked with Rocky to their morning class. Least the two could share and complain in that.

"You still up for Friday, hermano? My uncle's paying good money for your skills." Jose made conversation as they walked off.

"maybe. we'll see. the mechanic stuff is pretty cool...car parts are just puzzle pieces...and if he's paying me to learn puzzles, why the fuck not?" Rockwell chuckled slightly as they reached the class.

"That's what I'm talking about! I'll text him later and let him know!" Jose seemed more than pleased to get his best friend with him at least for the beginning of summer. Both had no idea what they were going to do, but at least they could figure things out together.

Jeremy babbled more in his mother's hands, and he waved his hands gleefully. "ma...me...mememe...ma...mama...MAMA!"

Comic's eyes widened, and he laughed happily, grinning brightly. "wow! that's amazing, marris! wow...he's doing so well, honey..."

At the school, Ro chuckled under his breath as he passed by Helga; heading into his morning class. Kristy had hung around outside, doing some stretching exercises as she waited for the school bell to ring. It seemed she was waiting for someone to join her.

Marris's lip started quivering and her eyes tearing up, doing her best not to start crying. This usually happened whenever Jeremy did call out to her like this. "...Saaaaans...I love our boy so muuuuuch..." She squeaked out, trying not to cry while she nuzzled her baby.

Soon a female gingered haired human and a male dalmatian dog monster had reached the area Kristy was at. "Hey Kristy Kreme!" The dalmatian monster called out as he started rushing over.

The ginger haired human was running as best as she could to join them until she ended up tripping as her prosthetic leg fell off, "Oooh...stupid leg!"

"You still never got that fixed, Sally?" The dalmatian did a quick U-turn to help her back up before joining with Kristy.

"I have an appointment next week. Don't worry, Marshall. Hey Kris. Sorry we're late. Dad had to take detour cause there was construction on the road." Sally popped her prosthesis back on before joining up with her friends, "You ready for finals?"

Caddy caught herself sniffling as she finished up the dishes. "Awww...oh my gracious, such a smart little boy!"

Kristy smiled at her friends and waved to them, before she covered her mouth in worry about Sally's prosthetic limb falling off temporarily. "Oh no...and don't worry about being late you two! I just was doing some warm-up exercises outside...and oh my gosh yes!"

She squeed happily, nearly jumping in place. "We're going to the state finals in the Poconos! I'm gonna ask Ziedy Eli and Tatti Eddie if they'll come with me, they're both so awesome! They always spend their holidays in the same hotel we're going too...so were you able to get the paperwork before your parents saw? I...told Mom and Dad it's 250 for me...I just need the 25 from each of you, and we've got it covered!"

Sally smiled and fixed back her leg, testing it out again before she let herself rest on both legs, "Yeah. Dad ended up seeing it though. But he's letting me go!" She seemed really happy about it as she pulled out the $25 from her saved birthday money.

"My parents didn't see. So I'm good! You sure it's okay about telling your parents that though, Kristy?" Marshall asked as he pulled out his own money to give. He did feel bad for asking his friend over something like this, "Like...it's not a big deal that we don't go. You're the better gymnast than we are."

Kristy pocketed the money from Sally and Marshall and she shook her head. "I believe everyone has a chance to go to finals! And...I'm not really the best gymnast...I just do what I can. Plus, even with Ziedy and Tatti, it'll get lonely up there...and I wouldn't want you two to not be able to come...I swear I think that's why the new coach priced it like that."

She picked up her bookbag, putting it into her inventory and walked with Sally and Marshall to her first morning class, which was actually a gymnastics meeting in the gym. Along the way, she did cartwheels occasionally. "You're both my best friends...I can't see going somewhere without you! It's like Grandpa says, keep those that you love close, and you will never be without someone on your side."

"Sooo, what did you two eat for breakfast? Grandma and Grandpa made a five layer breakfast casserole...it's like a rock in my stomach." She made a face and sighed in worry.

"Coach Ito? We're here!" Kristy called out into the gym, unloading her inventory for a morning weigh-in. She hoped that Coach Ito was there, and not the Coach's assistant.

She worried a bit about the casserole she'd eaten, and how it might effect the stats that day. Things couldn't be too bad, could it? She knew her coach's assistant was a bit strict with things, she just never bothered her Mom about things with the assistant coach, hoping that maybe Coach Ito would get the assistant to lighten up at some point.

The two followed along, Marshall jumping around in excitement while Sally did her best to keep up. "I guess that makes sense. Dad was really worried that we wouldn't be able to go. I usually like doing all these competitions." Sally sighed, "We barely have enough to get my new prosthetic fixed up. Maybe if I at least get second place, we can have a little money left over for more fun stuff this summer too."

"Either way, it'll be a lot of fun! Win or lose, we still support each other, right?" Marshall smiled and kept jumping to keep his legs in shape, "Breakfast? Uh...Mom got me a banana nut muffin and some of her protein shake she made that morning. I don't know what she puts in those except a lot of vanilla, but they're really good!"

"Are you going to be okay, Kristy?" Sally was more worried for her friend than anything else.

Coach Ito was indeed in the gym, humming softly to some music as she did some yoga poses to stretch herself out. She didn't seem to notice the kids just yet until she opened an eye to see them, "Oh! Hey my bread slices!"

Sally and Marshall grimaced at being called that as Coach Ito got up from her spot, "You're a little early! But that's okay! Take your time and stretch! We want to make sure you're all ready for the Poconos! don't you know? Let's have some epic gymnast moments!"

Marshall facepalmed at her use of the words, "...Coach...did you read stuff from that meme website again...?"

"Actually no! My sweet niece was laughing about all sorts of things on her Chirper and I asked to to show me! You kids have such fun little stuff!" Ito giggled out slightly drunk. Though it wasn't ever sure if she was drunk on life or just too many mimosas that morning.

Kristy grinned brightly to Sally, and seemed happy talking with her friends. "Hey, if you have any trouble with the prosthetic leg, let me know! My Grandpa, Grampa Cupcake, or even Grandpapi could help fix it up! I've got...goodness a lot of family members who could help with that!"

When she heard Sally talking to her, as she was unloading and stacking up her inventory; she paused and chuckled softly. "...Oh! I-I'll be fine...I just hope Coach Haggard isn't here yet...she's been um...a bit stressing on things lately."

Overhearing Coach Ito talking, she grinned happily. "Hi Coach Ito! I'm going to go um...get into my gym clothes really quick! You guys stretch and stuff, I'll be right back!"

She ran down to the lockers and ran into the bathrooms, locking the door behind her. She started to activate her orange magic she had access too; utilizing it's burning properties to try to burn off the food she'd eaten that day for breakfast.

Coach Haggard came from the offices, herself a chameleon monster; and she looked to Sally and Marshall. "Hmm, of course. Always on the pulse of what the children are going on about, aren't we? You should be ignoring what Yuki is showing you, and rather focus on our arrangements for the Finals. Where is Miss Gaster?"

Sally and Marshall waved at Kristy as she left, hoping to get through all of Coach Ito's banter. They stiffened up once Coach Haggard came in.

Coach Ito only smiled, happy to see her fellow coach, "Hi Hagga! Now now, don't be like that! That's how Yuki and I bond! Bless her heart, she's a sweet little peach." Ito giggled out, "Kristy is off in the locker rooms getting ready. We still have time, don't worry too much. The others haven't made it here either. We can wait a few minutes. I'm glad to see we have some coming with us this time to finals. I'd love to bring the whole team but I don't know why tickets are so much more expensive now."

Ito did seemed confused on that but didn't focus on it much.

"You two go on and stretch! I see a few more familiar faces coming!" Ito giggled out again and headed off.

Sally and Marshall gave nods before rushing off to do their stretches, not wanting to be near Coach Haggard if they didn't need to be.

Haggard watched the children as they began their stretches, her hand gripping the clipboard in her hand. Occasionally she paced a bit, watching as soon the rest of the small team had gathered and were doing stretches.

After another few minutes, Kristy came out from the locker rooms, dressed in her usual leotard and tights, her hair in a tight dancers bun. She seemed quite a bit more slender then she had before, but somehow even more energized then normal. "Ready for weigh-in, Coach Haggard!"

Haggard smiled a bit, seeing Kristy. "Miss Gaster, thank you for joining us. We'll be doing weigh-ins kids! Line up, and we'll take stats, then run our drills! You'll be staying in the gym today, if you have a class that has an exam, you'll be taking it tomorrow!"

Kristy's eyelights blinked out and she gasped softly. "I've got two exams today! I thought this was just my morning gymnastics class, Coach Haggard! I've got biology and pre-calculus today!"

Haggard's slight smile fell, and she frowned. "You are the star gymnastics competitor, you wouldn't want to let the team down, would you?"

Ito just kept cheering the kids on with a big smile, happy to see them all ready to go soon.

Once everyone was in, including Kristy, she was ready to get everyone in tip shape. Her smile fell slightly at hearing Haggard say such things about Kristy. "Oh Hagga, don't be like that! All our kids are stars! And none of them had let us down! We have a whole two weeks before the finals. One day or two for classes isn't going to hurt us. Education is important! Besides...We're going to have fun! Not just for winning!"

She still giggled out, "Finals are still scheduled for you kids as instructed. Need to keep your brains strong as well as your muscles! If you have finals now, go take them! Just be back and ready to go for next time! We'll get that bread sooner or later!" She still had her drunken smile as she talked.

Haggard had a thin smile on her face, and just barely nodded. "...Of course, Ito... So do any students have an exam this first morning class?"

Two of the team held up their hands, and she shooed them off. "Hmm, now that they've been taken care of, let's get stats to paper. Miss Gaster, if you'd be first please?"

Kristy came up to the scale, and had a small oximeter clipped to her bony finger. Her stats, along with her weight, appeared on the screen in front of the class.

KRISTY MISTRAL GASTER

ATK 8 DEF 10 HP 150 LV 1

WEIGHT : 80 LB

She was five pounds lighter since the last weigh in a couple weeks ago, and she was excited at how much she'd be able to do even better for the team.

Haggard smiled a bit more, grinning. "Wonderful, Miss Gaster...go and work on the uneven bars, run the third formation please. Next!"

Ito didn't seem to notice how thin Haggard's smile was. She was more focused on the kids and keeping them happy.

"Always good! Always good! You passed that vibe check! Yas!" She clapped while others groaned out slightly.

Marshall decided to go next, doing the same thing as Kristy when she went up.

MARSHALL EVAN HAYES

ATK 9 DEF 7 HP 150 LV 1

WEIGHT: 110 LB

Kid was average weight for his age. But he's been doing his best to make sure it was all muscle he was building. He did want to be a police officer when he finished high school.

Ito was currently busy with tending to some questions two kids had for the moment so she wasn't totally paying attention.

Haggard's thin smile dropped seeing Marshall's stats. "Hmm...go do some doubles ribbon exercises with Sally. She'll need the assistance."

Kristy was on the uneven bars, having powdered up before mounting them, and she was going from bar to bar, clenching and grabbing expertly.

Haggard had left the rest of the children to do warm up exercises, while she turned to look at Kristy. "Excellent job, Miss Gaster! Try to do a reverse hecht!"

Kristy had crouched on the top bar and looked to Haggard curiously. "Coach Haggard I've only done it like once...and it wasn't that good..."

"Can't is just another word for won't! Your family never gave up, and you shouldn't either!" Haggard blasted as she glared up at the skelekitten.

She did a reverse hecht, and went to dismount, when she blacked out in the process, landing on the cushion in a heap.

Luckily she hadn't broken anything in the process, but she was not moving much.

Marshall went with Sally without another word. The two weren't sure what else to do at that point.

When Kristy had dismounted from her reverse hecht, Ito had just finished with the students in time to see, "Ah! Kristy! Who let her do a reverse hecht!? She's wasn't ready to try that again!" She ran over to the skelekitten along with Sally and Marshall who only saw their best friend on the floor.

Ito did a check on Kristy, hoping she was okay. "Goodness! Better get her to the nurse. I rather be safe than sorry. Can someone ring up the nurses's office please? Poor dear tried so hard but she's not ready for that move just yet."

One student had volunteered to get the nurse for the coach while Sally and Marshall stayed by worriedly.

Kristy was still blacked out for another few minutes, until she began to mumble blearily. Mama... Daddy?

Haggard frowned worriedly, and covered her mouth. "Oh...oh dear... I suggested that...um, I told her to do it, Ito... I thought she was ready!"

Kristy meowed in pain as she shifted a bit, she had sprained her back lightly upon the poor dismount onto the cushioned floor. Owwww...please, I can do it Coach Ito...

The nurse came in with the student and hurried over to Kristy's side, kneeling down. "Shhh, it'll be okay...let's see... there's no bleeding, no broken bones or torn ectogel, that's good."

She then helped Kristy to straighten out slowly, taking great care that nothing was out of place or further injured. Then, pulling out a penlight, she flashed it into Kristy's sockets. "Hmm, off-sync pupillary response...might be a mild concussion. What was she doing before this occurred, Coach Ito?"

Kristy tried to cover her face at the flashlight, hissing at the pain. Outta my face with that, owwwie!

Nurse Susan blinked a bit, and looked to the coaches as well. Seeing Haggard's curious expression, the short loox nurse smiled a bit. "I'm not sure what she's saying, but I believe it's her father's native tongue. I remember that Mettaton's son speaks it as well, so this isn't that unusual, thankfully..."

"Oh no dear no! She still needs preparation before taking on that maneuver! Goodness." Ito kept her eye on Kristy until the nurse came in, she had no idea what the skelekitten was saying.

Marshall noticed Kristy was hissing in pain at the light and tried helping her, "Can you keep the light off? I think she's hurting!"

Ito was surprised to hear that was what Kristy was taking in, but at least glad it wasn't a sign of something serious. "Marshall? Sally? You have any idea what she might be saying?"

Both of them shook their heads, not being fluent in the language themselves.

"Well, we better go give her parents a call so they can take her to the hospital for care. You're done for the day, Kristy blossom. Susan, should I carry her over to your office?" Least she could do for the little one.

Susan gently removed the light shortly after Marshall had asked, and she nodded a bit. "Yes, that's a good idea, Yumi. I'll go ahead and as soon as I'm in the office, I'll call her parents right away."

Kristy's tail slightly flicked, and she closed her sockets tiredly. "...Sa...Sally...Marsh...Marshall..." She tried to open her eyes and focused on her friends, smiling to them; despite her massive headache.

The loox nurse then hurried ahead to call Marris and Sans.

A couple of the other students stared at Coach Haggard with nearly angry expressions. Lots of the team really liked Kristen, and they felt that Coach Haggard was being too rough with them all.

"Just hang on, Kris! You'll be okay..." Marshall assured as Sally nodded fearfully.

Coach Ito carefully picked up Kristy and started to walk away, "Take five, boys and girls! I'll be back soon! Don't be on the bars or anything until I get back, okay?"

Ito started walking away with Kristy, heading straight for the nurses office to get her in a bed.

Marris was writing up some bills to get them paid when she heard the phone ring. She let out a groan, "Sans? Babe, can you get that? I've got a pile of bills on me and I don't want to lose 'em."

She looked over to Jeremy's spot on the floor, making sure he was doing okay and still playing to his little heart's delight. She was hoping if all things go well, she could get him enrolled in school when fall came around.

Coach Haggard slunk away slightly, to watch the children while they just milled about waiting for Coach Ito to return. She felt horrible that she'd pushed Kristy that far.

Comic nodded, and he picked up the phone answering it. "yo, this is dr. sans gaster, what'cha want?"

Susan had a tiny smile on her face as she spoke, her large eye going over the paperwork that she'd been filling out. "Hello there, this is Nurse Susan Stottlemeyer; your daughter had a bit of an accident during a gymnastics morning class. She's mostly awake right now, and she's been responding well to us speaking with her. Though...she's been speaking mostly in her native tongue; and we need for one of you to come and get her early if possible. We're continuing to monitor her progress, but we believe she has no need to go to the hospital, thankfully."

Comic felt the very pale blue coloring to his bones pale away. "w-wait...what? WHAT!?"

Jeremy stopped playing with his toy cars and he let out a scared mew, curling up on the floor, as his ears flattened to his skull. He had gotten a bit spooked when Comic had uncharacteristically yelled like that.

"...woah woah woah, what even happened? is she bleeding? did she break something? you ain't said nothin' bout that yet!" Comic prattled on as he quickly came into the living room from where he was previously in the kitchen. "...shit, mar i, we...we gotta head to the school, kris got hurt in gymnastics somehow...she's stuck in hands though, and the nurse won't really tell me all'a what's going on..."

Ito had focused on making sure Kristy was doing well in her bed and did the favor of calling her teachers to make sure she had her finals moved. "Goodness...go on and rest.." She was already thinking she might not take Kristy to the finals if she was looking really bad.

Rocky meanwhile was walking to the nurse's office, a hallpass twirling around his fingers to alert her of his teacher who got a nose bleed. He wouldn't have gone but he got a free pass to get up and walk around, so this was worth it. He expected Nurse Susan to be on the phone, always felt like she was for some reason or another in this office. What he wasn't expecting was seeing his cousin on the bed, "...shit...krist? that you?"

"Wait what?! Shiii...I'll get the car! We'll be right there!" Marris carefully got the bills into piles so they didn't scatter on her before getting up and carefully getting Jeremy, "Come on baby boy. We're getting your big sister."

Kristy blinked a bit, and looked up at Ito, she had started to sit up, until she heard Ito telling her to rest. "...I wanna go...Z-Zeidy...they'll go with us..." She mumbled, laying back down on the little bed. The skelekitten was still a bit dazed, but she was much more alert than before.

The orange magic fueled weight cut she'd performed that morning had bit her in the ass big time; and had caused her to black out while dismounting. She seemed very thin, just in her gymnastics leotard and tights; her reddish colored hair draping around her face in slight curls much like her mother's hair would. Hearing Rocky, she looked over to him; and then looked away nervously. I'm sorry Rocky...I don't want you to worry...

Comic nodded as he hurried out from the house to the car, he made sure that Jeremy was okay in his car seat. "goddamn it, what's going on though...so much can go wrong with that gymnastics...fuck...fuck our little girl, i just hope she's okay, marris..."

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay. Don't move too much now." Ito assured before she looked over to see Rocky head over, "Oh, you're her cousin, yes? Have any idea what she might be saying?"

"i do. what the hell happened?" Rocky stayed by the foot of the bed to hopefully get some information.

"Mild concussion and maybe a sprained back...I'd just get her looked by a doctor just in case. Tried doing a move she wasn't quite ready for. I appreciate she wants to go further but...no award is worth hurting yourself for." Ito sighed and rubbed Kristy's arm.

Rocky wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he could at least ask, "ro know about this? hey, krist! how many fingers am i holding up" He held out about three to see how bad it was. He knew a thing or two about concussions since he did skateboard.

Marris nodded and got Jeremy fixed up before getting into the driver's seat and speeding off towards the school.

Kristy looked towards Coach Ito, and hearing her cousin she looked to him worriedly; her eyelights trying to focus even though her head hurt at the moment. No...no he doesn't know yet...ow, my head is killing me...

She covered her face for a moment, and groaned weakly. Removing her hands from her face, she looked to Rocky again. Um...um...looks like...uh...six? No, three? It's...changing...

Susan glanced over as she was still filling out some paperwork, getting it ready in case her parents wanted to send her to a doctor. "Okay, Coach Ito, I've got the paperwork for the Gasters. Do you know if anyone pushed her to performing past her limits, for the paperwork? I need to know if the school was at fault for this..."

Comic nervously worried as Marris sped through the streets to get to the school quickly enough. "...i just hope she's okay..."

Rocky lowered his hand and sighed, fucking hell, cuz...ya really hit your head bad. just sit back and chill for now. i'll let ro know.

Ito headed over to Susan, she knew Haggard had thought Kristy was ready for the manuver but obviously not. She thought about it and sighed, "I know Pearl mentioned the manuver that she did that caused this...but I'm not sure. I was paying more attention to some students who had questions rather than what Kristy was doing...maybe ask Pearl. I know she was watching her."

"Same here, babe...same here..." Marris kept focus on driving to the school. Soon enough they parked by the front and she quickly grabbed Jeremy to get inside.

Kristy laid back in the bed, and looked to the floor tiredly. Okay Rocky...

Susan nodded, filling out the paperwork still. "Thank you Yumi. I'll make sure to talk with Pearl about this. Third student this semester..."

Comic was even quicker as he shortcut inside the building, stopping at the front office. He simply held his hand out, and the secretary quickly tapped in his name, printing off a tag which he slapped onto his jacket. Then he opened the door to the main part of the school, and went directly to the nurses office with another shortcut.

"pearl? who's that?" Comic asked as he leaned on Susan's desk. The loox nurse let out a nervous laugh, as she'd jumped in her seat.

"Goodness! Mr Gaster...there you are. And thanks for stopping by the office for a visitor tag this time..." She spoke softly as she gestured to the room to the side with the couple of beds.

"...kristy...baby what happened?" Comic spoke softly as he came over to Kristy, gently running his fingers through her hair. "did this pearl gal make ya do something?"

The little dazed skelekitten leaned against her Dad, closing her eyes. "...She's my teacher Daddy...she said my family never gave up, and saying you can't is another word for you won't..."

Ito's magiblood went cold as her tail drooped, "...She...said...what...?" Her happy, drunken personality seemed to die in her voice, replaced with something...dark.

Rocky jumped at seeing his uncle bust in like nothing, but calmed himself down before, "fucking shit...h-hey uncle..."

Marris managed her way over once she got the tag as well, getting to the nurses office. She still had a pretty high speed stat. "What happened!? What's going on?!"

"...Susan...I'll be going back to the gym...I'll have Pearl come here soon..." Ito spoke before heading off, her whole demanor even scared Marris who knew the orange fox from her sister. "Shit...I didn't think Ito could get pissed..."

Susan was nervously standing in her chair. "Yumi? Oh...oh dear...Pearl is going to get it, I'm sure...those two used to be at each other's throats because of things like this...but that was years ago..."

Kristy still leaned against Comic's chest, closing her eyes. "My head hurts Daddy..."

Comic gently rubbed Kristy's head and lightly rubbed behind her ear. "it'll be okay, kitten...jus lay down for now. heya rocky...if you could go and grab roman, i'd appreciate it kid."

Roman was currently working on his third test after having zoomed through the first two tests.

At the moment, Pearl Haggard was just watching the children as they worked on stretches and some mild formations they decided to work on. She told them to do nothing however, as she stressed over her stupid actions with Kristen.

Marris headed over too to see her baby girl, "Just hang on Kris...we'll go home soon okay?"

Rocky nodded at his uncle's request and started to leave, only to remember what he came into the office for, "oh yeah...hey nurse! mr. chezkof got a nosebleed again in the science labs." He mentioned before heading off to find Roman's class.

Yumi Ito made her way back to the gym room, her expression still didn't change except her tail seemed to swish and cackle like fire. She got to Pearl's side and watched the children for a bit, "...Can't is another word for won't is it...?" Her voice was quiet but cold and hard as ice. Completely opposite of what it was before.

Nurse Susan blinked her large eye and sighed. "Oh goodness...Chezkof again, okay then, I'll go and help him with cleaning up, thanks for letting me know, Rockwell."

She hopped down from her chair and went over to Marris and Comic. "Oh and she'll be ready to go home whenever you're able. She's been staying awake, and she's rather active. But keep a close eye on her tonight and if anything changes, take her to your doctor or the emergency room."

Roman was nearly done with his third test, and he kept pushing his glasses back up onto his face. so that formulation works with that one... it's perfect, it'll do good...

Pearl looked to Yumi, and gave her a very slight smile, despite the intense change in her fellow coach. After Yumi spoke however, she felt her soul drop into her stomach.

She nearly dropped the clipboard out from her pincer hands, and she nervously looked with both eyes to Yumi. "Oh...oh um... I just was...was trying to motivate her..."

Marris nodded and gave a soft kiss to Kristy's cheek, "We're going home now, kitten. Just hang on okay?"

Rocky got to Roman's classroom and talked with the teacher that was observing the classroom. The vine furred sloth monster teacher gave a nod to Rocky's statement then looked to Roman, "Roman Gaster."

Yumi's expression didn't change however at seeing Pearl smile or see her nervous. "That's not motivation, Pearl...you and I damn well know that. That would be manipulation."

She took another step forward at the chameleon, "They're children, Pearl...we help them get to their best, but not at the cost of their health. Not at the cost of their childhood. Never...like...this..." (Not like mine...)

Kristy nodded softly, and she then leaned against Marris. "Okay Momma... I'm sorry, I thought I could do that..."

Roman looked up and nodded, he picked up his bookbag, and brought up the test to the teacher. "here you go, mr tartouv, i finished my pre-cp test."

He then looked to Rocky, raising an eyebrow curiously. what's going on, cuz?

Pearl sighed tiredly, her eyes focusing to the floor for a moment. "I just know she's the best of our students, why not push her? She can achieve much more than she's showing..."

The words died on her lips, and she sighed again. "...I tried for so long, everything came so easy to you. Goldie."

Pearl Haggard was still jealous of Yumi Ito having won the gold medal in the gymnastics at the 120th annual Dreemur Kingdom Olympics.

The nurse had gotten to Mr. Chezkof's room and she nearly blushed seeing the overly fluffy rabbit monster with a handkerchief pressed to his nose, with large splotches of his magiblood.

"Dimitri! This is worse then last week!" Susan tittered as she came over to the teachers front desk.

Some of the students chuckled, and watched as Susan started helping their teacher with his nosebleed. A couple of them made kissy faces.

"Dimi...Mr. Chezkof will be perfectly fine children. Just have to clean him up, and give him a dose of the nose-eze I've got here. Please, um, keep to your work..." Susan's large eye gazed to Dimitri and a slight green blush was visible on her pinkish-red skin.

The sloth monster grabbed the test and nodded before putting it in a sealed envelope to grade it later, "Have a good day..." He spoke slowly before waving.

Rocky looked to his cousin, get to the nurse's office. kris got hurt. your mom and dad are already there.

"But to push her like this!? Tell her such things like that? Manipulate her?! That's NOT what we do, Pearl! We encourage but we do not push! Not all of them are doing this for medals and honor! I certainly didn't!" Ito hissed back out. Competitions were ruined for her by her own parents...

"It never came easy...I loved the art for that...the art of gymnastics...the fun of it all...medals were worthless to me...especially to the childhood I lost..."She spoke coldly before heading back over to the kids, wanting to get them to do something that would benefit them all.

Jose watched his teacher and the nurse converse some as the rest of his peers made kissy faces. He did let out a small chuckle and continue with his own test, the idea of getting home sooner sounded like a good deal.

Dimitri Chezkof was holding onto the handkerchief tight, his expression more annoyed than anything with the predicament, "You know it happens every summer, Susan. Should be the last one I have during school 's Mr. Gaster? I had him sent to you...boy did take his time, I will admit..." It was always weird seeing the rabbit monster talk since most of what you could see was just his mouth, nose, and eyebrows. It was very rare if anyone ever saw his eyes. No one really knew what they looked like under all that fur.

Roman blinked, and immediately he left the room, shortcutting to the nurses office. "mom? dad? how's kristy? rocky told me that she got hurt..."

Comic was helping Kristy to stand up from the bed, and once the thin blanket came off her body, it could be seen she was very thin.

Coach Haggard hugged herself and she looked down for a moment as Yumi went off to take care of the children. By law, she couldn't leave the team, but she went and sat on the bleachers, and watched as Yumi's words rang through her head.

Susan chuckled softly, as she helped him, having to gently stand on the desk, due to her short stature. "Well that's good to hear, Dimitri. I know this surface weather is crazy, I'm still trying to get used to it...feels like Hotland right now, then later in the year it'll be just like Snowdin!"

She got his face cleaned up, and administered the nose-eze to him, smiling softly. "There we go...as for Mr. Gaster, I had sent him to get his cousin actually. Kristen Gaster had an accident earlier... can't say much you know..."

The loox nurse knew those eyes pretty well, and she liked when she was able to see them. Small, pink and sparkling whenever he spoke about his favorite things. She didn't realize she was blushing deeply even more as she healed his nosebleed more.

Rocky figured his job was done and headed off back to class. He had enough time out.

"Kristy baby...what happened? You weren't like this this morning! Looks like you barely ate." Marris really got worried now as she watched Comic help their girl up, "We're going to the hospital. Ro, come on. I don't care if we teleport over there. I can always get the car later. This is NOT normal!" Now Marris was full on mom mode.

Dimitri luckily didn't notice the blush, he was more focused on getting his nosebleed in order as well as keeping some eye on the kids. Seemed like he was oblivious to the nurse's crush on her. His ears did poke out from his fur at hearing about Rocky however, "Hmm...very well. I'll forgive it...this time."

He always had problem with Rocky, usually with him getting in trouble in some shape or form. Just as he was thinking about him, Rocky had returned and headed back to his seat.

"Mr. Gaster, welcome back. I'm surprised you decided to stay." He muttered out as his nosebleed started clearing up.

"would have left but not like you'll give me an extention on this history test." Rocky rolled his eyes before going back to his paper. He didn't mind actual school work, it was just the people he hated.

Comic's eyelights were out as he looked at Kristy. "kristen... babygirl..." He nodded, and took Marris' hand as well, while Roman grasped his mother's hand. All of them shortcut to the hospital within moments. The short skeleton was booking it as he carried Kristy directly into the emergency room of the hospital.

Susan kept an eye on Dimitri's nosebleed, and smiled a bit seeing that it was clearing up. "There we are, Mr. Chezkof, just give it another few seconds and it should be all gone for now!" She carefully climbed down from the desk, and gathered up her medical bag, heading towards the classroom door.

One of the students giggled, seeing the blush on Miss Stottlemeyer's face. "You'd love to be Mrs. Chezkof, wouldn't yoooou~" They loudly whispered.

Susan paused as she was going to leave, and she closed her eye mostly, a nervous expression on her face. "...J-Just listen to Mr. Chezkof, please would you children?"

Marris was following right behind with Jeremy and Roman. She would call Caddy and Gaster later, right now she was more focused on Kristy.

Dimitri nodded, looking relieved that it was about to be finally over. "Thank you, Nurse Susan. I am appreciative of your efforts." He actually did start feeling better, that is until he heard one of the students whisper out to the Loox like that.

"Kia Mosley, that's an hour detention for you young enby. I suggest you focus more on your final than treating school staff as your new gossip trend. Anyone else who makes another noise can join Mx. Mosley." The rabbit talked sternly. Normally he was a pretty nice guy but was stern when he needed to be. Tests especially were when his stricter side came out more.

Comic was already quickly filling out an intake form, while he held Kristy in his arms; a very familiar ghostly blue hand coming out to write for him. "...we're gonna get you help krissy-kit...daddy's gotcha, just stay awake huh? how many of daddy's teeth do ya see? can you count 'em?"

Kristy gazed up at her father's permagrin, and curiously started tapping his always exposed teeth one by one. ...One, two...three, four...Daddy you don't have that many teeth do you? Oooh! Wait no no, there's eight I can see!

Roman just stared at his sister, and looked to Marris. "...mom did she get drunk somehow? she's acting like grandma after too many hot ciders..."

Susan was holding her head high, trying to not give in to her normal instinct of just picking right back on the young enby, but she kept her grip on the medical bag, and took a few more steps towards the door. Once she got to the door itself, she looked back to Dimitri, and nodded softly. "Your welcome, Mr. Chezkof. I'm always around if you need me."

Kia groaned, and continued to work on their final; their clawed fingers tapping their pencil as they did so. The rest of the students became very quiet as the class worked on the finals as they were required to do.

Marris sighed worriedly, "Nurse said she had a concussion, Ro. Mild one but if she keeps acting like this, I don't think it's mild anymore..." She did pull out her cellphone to call Eddie and Eli right now, maybe see if they can get her in faster.

Soon some nurses came in and took Kristy onto a stretcher to get her checked out and run a few tests to see how bad her injuries were.

Dimitri nodded in thanks before checking on his students. There was a small smile on his face afterwards.

Rocky was pretending to go over his test, having been done for a while. He was just waiting for the day to be over with already...

Jose was next to him, struggling with his own test but was trying to manage. The thought of summer vacation giving the two some Determination to get through their tests.

The triage nurses were working on Kristy, taking her vitals and making sure she was responding well to their barrage of tests. Kristy seemed to easily respond to them, but in very curious ways, if at all.

Comic followed behind the triage nurses, worriedly watching everything they did with his daughter. Roman was just on his heels, curious as well. "...you know sis is still gonna want to go to those finals...she's got a soft spot for her partners."

The older skeleton looked to Roman curiously, blinking a couple times. "wait...what? partners? w-wait, she's like, uh...uncle cupcake and aunt wingdin? along with uncle edge and auntie bitter? huh, cool. jus' didn't think this young...mmm...then again...i know eh, that the other me's are a lot like myself too...in their own ways, heheheh."

Eli heard his phone going off, and he answered it with a soft smile. "Shalom, Marrianne! It's a pleasure to hear from you, how are things going with the little ones?" He was currently in the hospital at the moment, making sure there was enough beds for the fifteen patients that needed to go from the New Home General Hospital long term care, to the hospital on the surface.

Eddie was nearby, assisting Eli by typing at the computer from the list of patients they were going to bring up. "Oh, Marris! I've heard from Krissy that her finals are in the Poconos Mountains, we go there every summer for vacation..."

Susan had finally left the room, a slight smile upon her face as she let out a giggle as she closed the door behind her. "Hehe...oh..."

Kia looked to Jose's test and snickered slightly, before they then finished their own test, flipping the cover closed.

Marris had stayed behind with Jeremy to finish her call with Eli, "H-Hey Eli...actually..that's...what I'm calling about. S-Something's wrong with K-Krissy...she just got taken in the hospital...we just got a call from the school that she hurt herself really bad and when we went to get her home...she looked so thin! She wasn't like that this morning! She was healthy, and normal, and doing just fine! But...oh angel alive...I don't know what happened..." Her voice shook in the call, but unclear if it was sadness or fear.

Just like her other counterparts, it was hard to get Marris to feel one certain emotion. For her Swap counter, it was anger. For her Fell counter: sadness. And Marris was no exception but fear...true fear, was hard to come by and affect her. "I don't know if we can let her go to those finals...not like this...if you're here..can...can you just look at her...p-please...I...I don't know what could h-have done this..."

Jose managed to finish his test with a smile before closing his cover. Rocky took that as his signal to close his own up and do the same.

Eli listened and he sighed a bit. "Oy, I think I've heard of this before, from something that Gaster used to do, when he was much much younger...I am here in the hospital. I'll be right down, okay? I'm in records right now, just give me oh...ten minutes? Gotta get the old wood workin' yeah?" He then handed the phone to Eddie, as he went and got his cane to ease himself up.

{Eddie, I think Kristy has been messing around with that blasted orange magic again. We saw this last year as well, didn't we? Just like when Gaster used to try to lose weight rapidly...I just hope I'm wrong.} Eli mumbled in Yiddish, as he got up from the chair.

"Hello there, Marris...you can trust us to take care of your little girl. I've cared for our two daughters for years, and we've got those six beautiful little skelepups. So, we will help Kristy in any way possible. And...although I don't like doing this, if need be, I can see if she's...lying or trying to hide something you know. Can't hide anything from her Tatti Eddie." Ed commented lightly, as he followed behind his husband heading down to the ER.

Kristy by then had been analyzed and one of the nurses stayed nearby, while Comic sat beside the bed. She looked to Comic, and tried to get up. "...D-Daddy...I'm sorry...I just...I wanted too...mmm..."

Marris nodded, trying to keep her mind calmed down, "...Y-Yeah...okay...thank you..." Once she heard Eddie on the phone, she slowly started to get her barings, "Yeah...? Thanks Eddie. I...I really hope Kristy isn't hiding anything. I didn't think the kids were hiding stuff from us...ugh...but...let us know...okay? I'll be in the room soon too...Comic should be with her already..."

Be some time and Rocky was released from school for the day. Two finals done and he was already exhausted. Luckily he didn't have any more until the next day, so he could use that time to study for the next two he had. Well...that's what he should be doing...but he and Jose had other plans.

Rocky had met up with another friend from a different school, a yellow and purple ferret monster girl, and teleported to the hospital to meet with a friend. Rocky hoped that he wouldn't be spotted by family during their visit, but he figured it would have been fine since they would be in a very different wing.

The cancer treatment wing.

Eddie and Eli were heading down from records towards the ER, and unfortunately due to the size of the regular elevators, they had to find and take the service elevators around the levels. Past cardiovascular, general surgery, then they had finally found the service elevator that led to the next to last section they had to pass through.

The cancer treatment wing.

Eddie came out from the service elevator first, and watched as Eli bent over slightly to exit; and he chuckled softly. "Easy, Bubbie...there we go. These service elevators are much too short somehow..."

He stepped away from the service elevator, and glanced to it. Dressed in his usual old green suit and top hat, he chuckled brightly, shaking his head. "Oh my word, Elihu; this thing stopped a few inches before the floor. We need to see if they'll try to fix it..."

Glancing over to where they needed to go next to take the last elevator to the emergency room; he blinked a bit, seeing Rocky. "Rockwell? Oh, have you come to visit your cousin, Kristen? She's not in the cancer ward, she's down in emergency right now, in triage still...me and your Ziedy are going to check her out for your Aunt Marris..."

Rocky, Jose, and their friend were talking as they headed down the wing. Rocky immediately froze, like a child caught with the cookie jar late at night. (shit...)

"uh...h-hey tatti...h-hey ziedy...oh..ya know...guess i got lost..." he tried to make sure he didn't look nervous.

Jose and the ferret girl seemed confused. "I didn't know you were related to them, Rocky." The ferret spoke up. "and i thought we were here for r-" Jose was going to ask when Rocky cut him off.

"uh...yeah jaz. they're my great grandparents...and i know. we're here for those refferals for you, dude. i should see my cousin real quick though. she didn't look good last i saw her." Rocky gave his buddies a hidden hand signal at them. It looked like nothing to most, but to those three, it was a signal that it was serious business.

"Uh yeah! No problem! Go for it, amigo. You go deal with family." Jose assured before leaving with Jaz to see his cousin/best friend.

Eli chuckled, as he came over to Rockwell, and gently patted the young man's shoulder with his large riverstone hand. "Such a good friend, going with your pals to help him out at the hospital, huh? C'mon then, we'll head on over to the ER. Your Aunt Marris was getting somewhat riled up and getting agitas from what's going on with Kristy. Said she looked rail thin you know...hmm...I gotta feeling that she's doing that fercocketed orange magic, just like her Grandpa used to do years ago."

Eddie watched as Eli got into the last service elevator, and he pressed the button for the ER, then leaned against the handrails, his slightly faded green eyelights gazing to Rockwell. (Now why were you cursing before, and looking like your on stage? You have a friend here, don't you? You didn't have to come with us, Rockwell...you could have just told us, dear.)

He sighed quietly, watching the numbers tick down on the elevator's screen. (...but we will take you to Kristen, and you aren't in trouble. Though I will say this...I couldn't help but hear your parents crying so much last night...they miss you.)

Rocky nodded and walked with them with a chill look and his hands in his hoodie pockets. His friends had left and he figured he'd catch up to them later.

That face of his would falter once Eddie got through his mind, (...i couldn't...no one was supposed to know...as for my folks...i honestly doubt that...) he answered back. Even in his mind he sounded tired about it. He kept following them off to where Kristy was being held.

Marris had met up with Comic and Roman, waiting for any news on Kristy. Her tail was wrapped around her legs in fear.

Eddie nodded softly, as the elevator had opened up. (Of course, Rockwell. I am your Great Grandmother, I will keep things a complete secret for you. I've kept quite a few of my own throughout the years you know...but...you can continue to doubt it. I cannot change your mind it seems.)

Elihu got out from the elevator, and headed towards the emergency room; with Eddie at his side. "So, Rocky...bubbie what are you thinking of doing this summer, hmm?"

Comic came over to Marris and he gave her a hug, rubbing her back. "hey, she's alert at least, honey...she's still chattering away with ro right now...things are...are looking up, yeah?"

The nurses adminstered more pain medicine to Kristy, as they saw her starting to writhe a bit. Eli soon came to the triage room, and he got her chart, looking over it.

Comic looked up seeing Eli, and his smile became more happy and genuine. "ziedy, tatti, oh fuck, thank the angel yer here...what's going on with kristy?! these dang nurses, they're all keeping mum on everything!"

Eddie came over and immediately hugged Marris gently. "Elihu will get to the bottom of this, Marris...we won't lose another one, I promise you."

Rocky nodded and stayed silent. He wasn't really sure what to trust anymore. His own anxieties were bubbling in him again but he tried to drown them out as best as he could. It was hard to believe anything when his own inner demons, the voices of people he knew and know, messed with him so much.

Marris nodded and hugged Comic back best as she could, "...Yeah...angel i hope so..."

She looked a lot more relieved once Eli and Eddie had came over. She immediately hugged Eddie back, her body shaking in fear of losing another baby. "...p-please..."

Rocky eyed at his uncle and aunt for a bit before going to see Ro and Kristy. Any distraction was a good one to keep the voices of nagging disappointment and anxiety quiet.

Kristy looked to Rocky and she smiled to her cousin, her ears flicking a bit. "Oh! Rocky! I...I shouldn't have...I...I'm so sorry, I caused all these problems..." She was whimpering quietly, mumbling a bit, as she started to talk with her cousin.

Ro looked to Rocky, and sighed, rubbing his sister's shoulder softly. "...sis, you didn't really cause any problems, but what happened? you haven't really...wanted to say why..."

Eli continued to look at the chart, flipping through it, and he scowled angrily. "HEY, who the hell hasn't been doing their job around here? This is my damn great-granddaughter, and you've been slacking off!" He thundered, as he turned to glare at the nurses who had started to gather.

"I want a cat scan, and I want a full panel drawn up, on the friggin double!" He shook his head, looking to the vitals on the screen, as the nurses started to scramble quickly to get things set up. "Mesuganah people...I used to run it like a damn well-run clock back home..."

"...ziedy, what're you talking about? a full panel, and a cat scan...does it look that bad?" Comic stated quietly, looking up to his Grandfather in worry.

Eli looked to Sans, and sighed tiredly. "...I think she might have gotten a bit...rattled in the process of the injury. She's not moving her head too much, and she's very responsive, almost too responsive if you understand. Usually if someone has a concussion...they're more quiet, and trying to fall asleep usually. She's almost too active..."

He stepped back and lifted the edge of the blanket, seeing the small screen at the end of the bed. "...Oy gevalt, you're only 70 pounds, bubbalah! You shouldn't weigh that little!" Delicately, he placed his hand over her chest, and he could sense she was using her orange magic still.

"Kristen Mistral Gaster...please, you don't need to do this. Let go of your orange magic...it's only going to drastically hurt you and those who love you..." Eli murmured, as he pressed a kiss to her temple gently. He could almost feel the heat coming from her body.

Rocky seemed confused, "whadda mean? you fell off the gym thing right? that's not your fault. start talkin' cuz. what the hell is going on?" He sounded like he was getting annoyed with the lack of info. He didn't hate his cousins by any means, but the vagueness of stuff was getting to him.

"70 POUNDS!?" Marris yelled out, "How did she lose so much...!? I barely weighed that when I was 10! She's 14 for fucking angel's sake!" She had completely lost her cap on her language, at this point not caring if Jeremy picked it up. Her daughter was sick and going down fast. Wasn't helping that she was starting to let loose tears.

Kristy looked to her great grandfather, then to her cousin. "I...I wanted to b-be the best of the team...the school...the school gets a...they get a grant, and I get um...money too...I just wanted to...I wanted to help everyone, with the money I got...I just wanted to treat Sally and Marshall good, like they deserve..."

Ro blinked, and shook his head. "sis...if it's about money...what...i don't wanna sound like some spoiled rich bastard, but you could've asked mom or dad, or even grandpa or grandma...hell, ziedy and tatti are flipping loaded! they go on vacations to israel like four times a year! money isn't worth killing yourself over!"

Elihu gently pressed on Kristy's chest, trying to massage slightly to get her to stop the flow of orange magic. He turned and glared at the nurse. "I need a VHC drip of ringer's solution and glucose, STAT! Can't have you dropping on us, missy..."

Jeremy just watched, and blinked a bit as his Mom held him. Comic was looking more and more stressed, holding onto his skull for the moment as his mind raced with what he could do to save his daughter. "...gotta go grab someone..."

He then shortcut out from the hospital, doing a massive shortcut to his parents house. Nearly stumbling in the process, as he went to go and grab Gaster and Caddy. He skidded into the kitchen, and nearly ran into his Dad's backside, as they were setting out a late lunch to enjoy with Tina who had come over.

"dad, mom, fuck...fuck shit, you gotta come with me to the hospital! kristy's been hurt, and and she's starving herself, with that goddamn stupid shit you used to do after youse was with grillby years ago, dad!" Comic nearly blasted, as he glared up at Gaster.

Gaster took a step backwards, looking to his eldest son. "Wait...wha...orange magic? Oh...oh dear..."

"...and killing yourself is gunna do it? you getting lighter isn't gunna help your chances. you kill yourself with this thing, your whole team is gunna forget about the grant and focus on mourning for your stupid ass." Rocky stated bluntly, not believing what he was hearing. Immediately his mind called him out on it (dumbass! that's not how you help the situation!)

Rocky groaned at himself and shook it off before speaking again, "point is, this isn't worth killing yourself over. you really think you're team or your friends are gunna feel any better knowing you put yourself in the hospital? think about it. what sounds better: you being side by side your friends right now or being stuck in here and them wondering and waiting where you are and how you've been...?"

It was one thing that he knew...that's how his best friend was feeling right now without him. He promised to be there for her when he could... And he intended to keep that promise..

Marris flinched at seeing Comic shortcut out before panicking slightly, "Sans! What the hell!?"

In Gaster's and Caddy's home, Tina was just talking about her last day in high school and her plans for the summer. She had finished the day prior for her finals and wanted to talk about having them meet someone but the topic was shelved when she saw her Uncle Comic bust in. "Uncle Sans? What's going on now?"

She never heard of the tactic Comic was talking about, but she did get concerned at the fact her little cousin had been starving herself. "Oh dear...Is she okay now?"

Roman looked askance at Rocky, before he shrugged, as he agreed with his cousin at that moment. "...he does have a point, on both things, sis. you might've thought you were okay...but...you're not even starving yourself normally...i've heard what grandma used to go through, with...eh, that other guy, getter. he's the one who broke her eye. grandma used to starve herself to try to be something she wasn't for him...so what are you doing it for? to fit more into parameters for gymnastics?"

"To be light is to be faster, more graceful...more points and more chances of winning..." Kristy mumbled, as Eli hooked her up to the glucose drip. "...I wanna be with my friends..."

"...yeah well, you certainly are light. your bones look like i could just snap them like twigs, sis. let ziedy help you, you don't need to do this anymore...please?" Roman spoke quietly, as he then carefully crawled into the bed beside his sister, and hugged her gently. "...you gotta get better, then you can be with your friends..."

Caddy got up from the table and came over, gently placing her gloves onto Comic's shoulders. "Sans, take a few breaths, your eye is flashing right now...wait...with Grillby? Oh my lord, she's using orange magic! G, you need to go with Sans. I'll stay here with Tina, okay?"

Gaster shook his head. "No, we all go. Sans, can you teleport all of us to the hospital?"

Before Comic could really answer, he just grabbed their hands, and brought them over, which got Caddy a bit disoriented. Comic rushed back into the room and wrapped his arms around Marris. "sorry, i'm so fuckin' sorry, i got mom and dad, i felt they should be here, okay? i'm sorry for not warning you..." His sockets were shut, to keep his errantly flashing eyelight covered, as he was getting very stressed out much like Marris.

Kristy finally let go of the orange magic, by then she was down to 65 pounds; before the scale's reading was thrown off by Roman joining her on the bed. Compared to her rather husky brother, she looked almost frail and twig-like. She had learned how to use her orange magic, but she hadn't quite gotten the grasp of turning it off, which with the mild concussion had caused it to continue working on her.

"65 pounds...at least your magic turned off, Kristen...skeletons, and skeleton hybrids are very...eh, how do I put this..." Eli spoke softly, looking to Comic and Marris. "...in terms of weight gained or weight lost...those who have an ectogel membrane that surrounds their thoracic and pelvic areas can very quickly be stabilized, just as quickly as they can gain or lose their weight. The worst I've seen has been a skeleton who gained rather massive amounts of weight too quickly, and they accidently broke their ankle, because the bones hadn't caught up in thickness yet. This...is the worst I've seen with losing weight...her bones almost look too thick for her body, but they are still rather thin...but she'll do better, Marris...she'll get past this Sans. I'll make sure of it."

Marris noticed Comic get back, at this point, she didn't care anymore that he disappeared like that. She grabbed him with her free arm and held him tight, still completely shaking in fear and crying silently. She didn't even trust herself to speak without busting into sobs.

"So...that means she's been doing this a long time then..." Tina spoke up instead as she headed over the bed, seeming to get a grasp on the situation. "Kristy..."

Rocky sighed, glad at least it was turned off before he started to move out. Not much else he could do...and he had a promise to keep.

All Marris could do at this point was nod and hold back sobs of fear as she hugged her husband and youngest son tightly. It would take her a while to calm down fully.

Tina had a lot of questions as to how this all started in the first place. "Health wise...I hope so but...when did she develop an eating disorder? Maybe when this is all done, she should get seen by a therapist too." She knew of one person in her life who suffered from an eating disorder, and it didn't go well until her friends helped her get some actual help.

Comic just held Marris back, hoping to give her comfort.

Kristy just wanted to disappear from the prying eyes of her family. All she felt was shame. She just wanted to help out her friends...she had a good grasp on what she was doing, until she'd tried to perform the reverse hecht.

Roman kept a firm yet gentle grip on his twin sister, and he was almost crying by then, his glasses were fogged up as he laid there beside her. sissy please don't go...

Eli let Tina get closer, as he kept an eye on the IV for Kristy. "Kristen... Bubbie would you be willing to talk to us?"

Kristy looked to her brother, and snuggled close to him. Despite being twelve years old their souls still came branched off the same soul tether, and it eased her to be close to him.

Caddy was looking somewhat guilty, as she held her gloved hands. "Mater... could we talk maybe?"

Eddie looked to Caddy, and led her a bit outside the door. "Of course dear... I know this is terribly scary but..."

(Mater, remember when I dislocated my hip last year? I started stressing horrible over how my weight might have caused it... I think it might've gotten through to Kristy!) Caddy had tears in her eyes as she held her mother's hands.

Eddie hugged Caddy, shaking his head softly. (No no, no that might've got her thinking, but it couldn't have been that long...it had to have been something else...)

The old great-grandmother came back into the room, and he gently rubbed Marris' shoulder. (I'm going to go through Kristy's mind...time is of the essence, finding out the source of this. And don't let your mother-in-law claim it's her. Caddy's stressing over her hip might've started it...but something else is in play...)

Eddie came over to Kristy, and gently began to run his fingers through her hair, to distract her some. He went through her memories, what she was currently thinking, and her hopes and dreams for her future.

After a few minutes, he sighed quietly. A look of livid, restrained anger crossed his face, as his green eyelights were beginning to smoke slightly. He went to Eli, looking up at him. "We're going to the school. A Pearl Haggard was encouraging her to lose weight, and even dared to compare Kristy's grandmother Caddy to the child herself. This woman is scum."

Tina patted her cousin's arm before seeing Rocky go. She hummed in confusion but made a mental note to ask him later. For now, she'd focus on her little cousins.

Marris was still trying to calm herself down, but nodded when Eddie asked her to keep an eye on Caddy. She looked over at Caddy with a tearful gaze, silently inviting the teacup hybrid to join her and Comic.

That fear would only increase on her when she saw Eddie the way he was after looking through Kristy's memories. "P-Pearl...Haggard...that's...that's one of...o-one of her coaches..."

"Oh dear...Tatti...let's...not get too rash...o-one moment. B-Both Grandma and her are doing well in weight...or...least were for Kristy...but...maybe we should see what's going on before we um...get too rash?" Tina was still pretty skittish even as a young adult, but now it was mostly if people looked like they were going to get into a fight. Last she liked was for people to get hurt.

"...S-Sans...?" Marris sniffled at her husband. She would have been in a fiery rage and ran back to the school to give the instructor and the principal a piece of her mind, but fear was still overtaking her for that moment.

Caddy had gone over to Comic and Marris, hugging both of them gently; a worried look across her face. "...65 pounds...my poor grandbaby..."

Gaster came over to Eddie, and gently placed his hands onto the other skeleton's shoulders. "Now...ah, now Eddie...please, you are needing to calm down..."

Eli was agreeing with Gaster, as his large hand not resting on his cane was on Eddie's back, softly rubbing. "Bubbalah...it'll be okay...Tina's right, we should try to see exactly what's going on..."

Eddie glared up at his husband, and frowned. "Try to see what's going on? I've seen it. Pearl has been covertly convincing our great-granddaughter to continue losing weight unhealthily. She's been trying to disguise it as assistance, or helping..."

"Like cattle to the trains, Elihu! She's been trying to convince her to be so light, just for more points in that blasted competition! She's no better than what you went through...is it gymnastics or is it the camps?" Eddie's head was slightly shaking as he spoke, the emotion starting to take over him a bit.

Eli wrapped his arms gently around his husband. "Edmund, no...it's bad, but it's...it's not the camps. It's not the labs. She's a fellow monster...not like them. Not like what they went through. We promised ourselves, we wouldn't let our children and grandchildren and further on that history wouldn't repeat itself. It will be okay. She's on her way to getting better..."

Comic looked to Marris, and he gently nuzzled his face against her cheek. His left eye was still closed, as he nearly felt like trembling from the emotions coursing through his body. "...that coach deserves to be strung up on the pommel horse..." He darkly stated, shaking his head gently.

"oh, tina, don't be worrying yourself, it won't be no fight. but something's gonna happen. dad...you've been staying pretty quiet..." Comic glanced up at his father, curious how he appeared.

Gaster was stewing as he continued to look to his frail granddaughter in the bed, and he saw how much his in-laws were getting stressed, and he knew that Caddy's mothers would have been completely up in arms over this entire thing. Jennifer and Hellany had barely gotten to know the twins when they both had passed on within a few months of each other. "...It is seeming that Coach Haggard needs to be being taught a lesson. Though...eh, a fight would not be the answer. Though she will likely be fired over this. What she caused to happen to my little grandbaby will not stand."

Marris was still trying to keep herself calm, fear slowly being replaced with...it was unsure at this time, but her body hadn't stopped shaking.

Tina looked worried about the whole thing, but she focused her attention onto her cousins, only wanting the best for them. "Well no...I understand that...something needs to be done. Just...nonviolent would be a good idea."

She knew how powerful most of her adoptive family was, she didn't need to see that power first hand.

Meanwhile in another wing, Rockwell was hanging out with friends, keeping his promise to the human Hispanic girl in bed. All of them cracking jokes and having fun with the wigs she had acquired after getting her hair shaven off for treatment. It was different setting, but to the four friends, it didn't seem to bother them much. They were together...

For Rocky, that was more than enough.

Roman continued rubbing Kristy's back, helping her to stay grounded and awake. He could see the stress that the massive weight loss had effected her badly at the moment, and he didn't want to lose her.

Caddy just held her son and daughter-in-law, hoping to help them feel better over what was happening. "It never seems to end, if it's not one thing, it's another..." She murmured quietly.

Gaster went over to Tina, and gave her a gentle hug. "I am promising you, I will not hurt Coach Haggard. I will just make sure she never works in schools ever again, my sweet bunbat." He pressed a gentle kiss to Tina's temple, then he leaned over and kissed Kristy's cheek. "Please, Kristen...take it easy, okay? Grandpa will be being right back. Me and your Papa have to go take care of something, okay? Your cousin Tina and Tatti and Zeidy are going to stay with you. Grandma and Mama are here too."

Kristy just barely could nod her head at that point, her eyelights somewhat dim and tired appearing. (I let everyone down...I'm just a failure...and they're probably gonna stop the gymnastics team now...all because of me...)

Eddie heard her her thinking, and he sighed, going over to her as Gaster left. The slender skeleton lightly leaned against the railing beside Tina, and he started to run his bony fingers through Kristy's hair once again. "Bubbie...now why would you go thinking all of that nonsense? Tina, just because a coach of a team had to possibly leave, would you think the school would simply stop that sport altogether? It's been years since my daughters went through school, and that was back Underground...maybe things have changed up here?"

Marris nodded sadly as she leaned against Caddy. Her ears were flattened against her head. She did decide to speak however, "Sans...make sure she doesn't get near Kristy again..." she muttered lowly to him.

Tina hugged her grandfather back and nodded, "Just be careful okay? I'll handle it here."

Tina listened to her Tatti Eddie and shook her head, "School hasn't changed much. Only difference between here and the Underground is we're together with humans." Girl did grow up with trying both out.

Comic nodded softly, as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "i'll definitely make sure of that, marrianne. she's not gonna have a job when i'm through with her..."

He stode over to Gaster, taking his hand. Gaster smiled sadly to Tina. "Thank you Tina. You are such good granddaughter."

Eddie just nodded gently, as he continued to thread his thin fingers through Kristy's hair. "Mmm. I think I know what might happen then...heh, only instead of green magic bones and blue magic scalpels... it'll be blasters and bones..."

Comic then shortcut them both to the school, appearing directly in the gym, visitor passes be damned.

"hey! haggard!" Comic called out, to the slender chameleon monster.

Pearl turned suddenly, nearly dropping the clipboard she was tracking the children's times, while Yumi was gently running them through their exercises. "Y-Yes? I'm Coach Pearl Haggard...oh, you must be Mr. Gaster...oh dear...is Kristen alright? Did... something happen?"

Comic's visage was absolutely terrifying for those who knew him. Despite his permagrin, he was practically growling and scowling as he slowly walked towards Pearl, his left eye flashing a blue and yellow mixture. His father's eyelights were nearly blazing as well, as he followed behind.

Marris nodded and let her husband go before taking a seat, her arm was getting tired from holding onto Jeremy for so long.

Tina smiled and watched her grandfather leave before gently rubbing Kristy's palm, "Get some rest, okay? Sooner you sleep, the sooner you get better..."

Ito was currently encouraging her kids the correct way as they did their exercises, making sure everyone was only doing their best. "Great job everyone! We're looking Gucci!"

Jeremy sat in Marris' lap, and he cuddled against her, closing his eyes as he played with her jewelry some. "Ma...Mama...Mamamama..." He started to 'make biscuits' on his Mom's chest, his leg sticking out slightly in his brace.

Kristy closed her eyes a bit, and weakly nodded as she laid her head back fully onto the pillow, letting her Tatti run his fingers through her hair. Roman snuffled and nuzzled his sister's cheek gently. Eddie started to hum softly, hoping the lullaby would help his great-granddaughter to sleep. Eli continued to keep tabs on her status, and he had the adjusted weight of when Roman had climbed into the bed, so he could see if she happened to gain any weight.

"...Bubbie, get one of the nasogastric tubes, I'll feed it through her nasal cavity, and down to her stomach. We can supplement meals with paternal feeding between times I'm thinking..." Eli muttered, as he moved about the room with his thick cane.

Eddie looked to his husband, his sockets halfway closed as he sighed. "Elihu...don't try to rush the poor girl. She'll do well, we just need to give her time. Why don't I go and get you a couple of chairs and you can sit down for a bit, hmm?" He went over to Eli, patting his hip gently. "Tina dear, please don't let your Ziedy decide to sit his clay ass on the floor...he's heavier than Grandpa, Angel knows if we could even get him up!"

Pearl gasped a bit, backing up a step, as her eyes both focused on Comic and Gaster. "S-Sirs...please...won't you speak to me? I'm worried about Miss Gaster...I feel horrible for what I did, what I caused..."

Gaster growled softly, as his two blasters, one orange eyed and the other blue eyed appeared beside him, looming in the air about ten feet off the floor. "...You are given no chances...you have nearly killed my granddaughter..."

Comic held his hand up, and clenched his hand around Pearl's soul, rooting her to the spot so she couldn't run away. "...my daughter weighs 65 pounds now...you caused this..."

Marris managed a smile at Jeremy an kissed his head before watching Kristy, "Go to sleep kids...mama's here...mama's right here..." She picked back up on the lullaby when Eddie had stopped to speak with Eli.

Tina smiled a bit and nodded, "I'll go get some chairs. Maybe I can bring some jello back for Kristy too? It's...not fattening but...least to get her used to eating some food wouldn't hurt, right Ziedy?" Too much weight gain was bad, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to start somewhere.

Ito had called for a break for the kids so they could rest up before running drills. Sally noticed Gaster and Sans with Coach Haggard and pointed them out, "Um...Coach...Kristy's dad and grandpa are here."

Ito looked over just in time to see Comic grab Pearl's soul. "Stay here. Don't move." She sounded serious again as she headed over quick, her own gymnastic skills making her land right in front of Pearl with a less than amused face, "EXCUSE ME, MISTER AND MISTER GASTER! Can I help you?"

Roman had already begun to sleep, easily getting drowsy to his Tatti's lullaby. Kristy soon had fallen asleep as well, her head resting against her brother's chest; their hands intertwined with each other. Roman seemed scared to leave his sister's side still.

Eddie thought for a moment, and he smiled sweetly. "Ohh, Tina you're too sweet. If you could ask one of the nurses to get a bariatric chair, perhaps one that your Grandpa might use. Ziedy does weigh about 425...he's done well losing some weight lately for the health of his knees you know!"

Eli grinned, and nodded his floating head slightly. "Ah, right as always my little scientific and health maven~ Jello is a good thing to getting her used to eating. Though, if how she's been 'starving herself' is like your Grandpa, she's been eating normal food, but burning it off drastically with inherent orange magic..."

In the gym, Pearl was staring at Comic, and her eyes were completely focused on the two fearsome looking blasters. "...P-Please...I'm sorry, I am so sorry Sirs! Yumi! Yumi please...please help me..."

Comic looked to Coach Ito, and he sighed. "yeah, take the kids and go. that'd really help things..."

Gaster had been watching, and he realized that Pearl was more terrified then anything, rather than wanting to fight back. His two blasters nuzzled him softly, as they whined, feeling his own uncertainty. "...Sans...wait. Only you are wanting this...not anyone else. Release her...please. Coach Ito, Haggard...please forgive my son...we are both angry but...what happened was worse than you perhaps had believed. Kristen is only weighing 65 pounds when we left the hospital. She will most likely have to be on...on tube feeding until she gets over the concussion, as her orange magic could potentially flare up again, which would just cause more weight loss..."

Marris kept singing gently for her kids, just wanting them to sleep soundly for the moment. And it kept her distracted well enough too.

Tina nodded at her Tatti before looking at Eli, "Well...Jello doesn't have that many calories. Least there's no worry of her burning it off, and it's simple enough to eat. Maybe if she does well in it, we don't have to put her in a feeding tube?" She was hoping they had to avoid that. Normally she wasn't that into the medical field but liked reading about it thanks to Eli and Caddy. Her love in science was still in robotics, aeronautics, and astronomy. Reason why she was going to college to be a rocket scientist and engineer.

Yumi stayed in front of Pearl and growled, "I understand being angry...I am disappointed in my colleage's actions as well. But what I do NOT stand is you two coming in and threatening a coach in front of children! Really now...what do you think these children are thinking in seeing you two like this! Guns blazing and ready to dust. Is that how we handle problems now...?"

She did look over at the kids to make sure they were okay. Just like she described, all of them were staring at the four adults...a lot of them fearful for what was going to happen. Sally and Marshall were staying close to each other, the two looking the most fearful out of the rest.

"...I'm sorry to hear about Kristy...I saw so much love and fun in that girl...she enjoyed the sport and it's an honor to be her coach...I do not condone what happened that made her turn out this way... but you two are the adults here. Sans...what do you think your daughter would say if she found out what you were doing right now...?" Ito stayed completely serious, opposite of what she was before.

That's what also scared the students...Coach almost never got that way...

Eli nodded as he thought about that. "Good idea, Tina. Yes, hopefully we wouldn't need to put in a feeding tube. At least the least, if we did, it would be through the nasal passage." He tapped his riverstone finger against his own nose then. "Rather than through the abdominal wall. We only do the abdominal wall if someone has trouble breathing or they're more likely to tamper with a tubing set up..."

Gaster dismissed the blasters, and he sighed, stepping back in nervousness. Comic looked to Yumi, and he let go of Pearl's soul, after his eyelights had darted around the room seeing the faces of the children. He looked down, and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.

"she'd be scared, and i know my wife would be kickin' my bony butt over all of this." He stepped back as well, and looked up at Yumi tiredly. "i wasn't aiming to dust...but i think i got the point across. i don't wanna see that happening to any other kids. they're impressionable..."

He tilted his head to the side slightly as he spoke, as if he was thinking as well. "...which i probably could have handled all of this even better, welp, i shouldn't have been so rough i guess. s'not like i was gonna start hurling her around the room at least..."

Pearl made a strange noise in her fear, at the thought of being thrown around the room. "Oh sweet angel..."

Tina nodded with a smile before leaving the room to get her Ziedy's chair and a cup of jello for her little cousin. Least she could do for that moment. "I'll go grab those then!" She'd know what to look for.

Yumi gave a nod, "I understand...Trust me when I say that that is the last thing I want happening to these kids. I want them to do their best and with the energy they can be able to put out. I do not force...i only encourage. They are not here by force of their will and I never want that to be the case." She did eye Pearl when she said that but turned right back to the Gasters.

"Give Kristy my best...if you want to put a formal complaint..I suggest going to the principal...but if you had your point put across then I'll ask you to leave. I don't want my kids on any more edge than I want them to be." Her tail fur cackled like fire as she started leaving back to her kids. She had one more hour with them all before she could send them home, they were more important to her at that moment after all.

Eddie had settled himself into another chair, watching as Kristy and Roman slept. Caddy gently had picked up Jeremy into her short gloves, cuddling her grandson.

Kristy continued to sleep against her brother, occasionally trembling in her slumber. Eli kept a gentle eye on her, very worried for his great-granddaughter.

Comic sighed, looking towards Pearl as he shrugged softly. "i get ya. i've seen worse things come across my desk before...but still, abuse is abuse no matter how you call it. i'm gonna be talking with the principal... please forgive this old bag of bones for being a bit too much for the students. it was completely out of line for me to react like that..."

Gaster nodded in agreement, his own hands clasped together as he listened to his son. "It was very unbecoming of the former Judge and your old Royal Scientist...we acted from emotions, not our heads. We will take our leave, thank you for understanding, Coach Ito."

He then began to leave as she did, with Comic right behind him. Once they got past the double doors, they shortcut to the front office. Then they spoke to the principal about what was going on in her class with Coach Haggard.

Marris let Caddy take Jeremy before she decided to be at Kristy's side. She gently combed through her little girl's hair and kept humming her lullaby, hoping it helped.

Tina would come back a moment later with a chair for Eli and some cups of jello, "I got a few extra in case she could try more or if anyone else was hungry." She whispered out before settling the cups down onto a nearby table.

"Goodbye you two...I hope Kristy turns out well." Ito watched the two skeletons leave before turning to Pearl. "I still do not condone what you did...But I don't condone violence any more so..."

Yumi had left with that, going back to the kids to get them distracted for the rest of the hour.

Caddy softly walked around the room, and cradled Jeremy, as she snuggled Jeremy to her chest, as she took the chair that Marris had vacated. "There we go, you've got Grandma now~"

Jeremy looked up at his Grandma and he gently patted her cheeks, giggling happily. "Ah-ma...Ah-ma!" He looked over at Eddie, who had fallen asleep in the chair, his hat halfway over his face. "Ta-ta! Ta-ta!"

Eli smiled, and he eased himself into the chair, letting out a grateful sigh. "Thank you, Tina. You're a sweetheart. She'll probably want to eat, when she wakes up at least..." He watched the scale at the end of the bed, and his old bluegreen eyes gazed to the IV bags. "Hmm...nearly empty already...at least things are getting more stable. Marris you should wake her up, see if she'll eat for you, alright?"

Tina nodded and hugged her Ziedy before checking on her cousin's again. "Is she doing okay?"

Marris nodded and gently pet Kristy's head, "Kristen...baby kit...wake up. Time to eat..." she placed a soft kiss on her head, hoping that would get her up.

Eli chuckled quietly, and nodded. "Mhm. She's already gained a pound back just through the glucose drip. Granted, it's just fluids, but it's something. Gaining weight back, although it's easy for a child like herself with ectogel like she has, it will still take some time..."

Kristy blinked a bit, and yawned tiredly, looking up to her Mom. "...time to eat? O-Okay..." Roman snored as he had fallen deep asleep, his sockets closed and his ears slightly twitching as he slumbered.

Tina nodded gently, "Oh Ziedy. I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know why Rocky's here? He looked okay to me." She did seemed more concerned for all her family.

Marris nodded and kissed her head again before grabbing a cup of strawberry jello, "Take it slow. Your cousin got your favorite for you."

Eli looked to Tina, and chuckled a bit. "Ah, well he said he was here to help a friend of his get some referrals for them. They were going to the cancer treatment wing. I have a feeling he was probably hiding something, the boy always is. He's as bad at being sneaky as his father is I swear...but I never call him out on it, don't want to stress him out none. Little pischer will do what he wants, thinks he's a big man I guess."

He wagged his finger in general, sighing. "Though I would say to ask Tatti, but he's sleeping. Today's been a busy day for both of us. Got the paperwork done for some of the long term residents to be finally moved from the mountain into the hospital here on the surface. And after they're moved, Gaster can finally shut down the core completely."

Kristy moved a bit to sit up against the pillow carefully, her leotard was somewhat hanging off of her body, and she nodded a bit. "...Thanks Tina...I...I'm real sorry for all of this..."

She took the cup of strawberry jello in her hands, and started to slowly eat it.

"That's okay. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt either. He's been visiting me and Nicko a lot lately." Tina was worried for him but generally just let him stick around. Better than having him cause trouble.

"I'm glad Grandpa can close it down soon. It's nice to have everyone finally out!" She was excited to hear that.

"You're family, baby...don't be sorry." Marris rubbed her kitten's back as she ate.

"Oh no no, no trouble at all, Tina..." The old golem hybrid was about to say more, when his phone started to go off in his jacket pocket. Pulling the tablet phone out, he glanced at it curiously, swiping a couple times to get it working.

"How do I answer this mesguanah thing again...ah, there we go..." He held the tablet in front of him for a moment, before the picture came up. "Moshem, keep your voice down, we're still in the hospital, boychik..."

"Of course Abba, where would you be? Oh yes, you're supposed to be at New Home General I thought... it's nearly four pm... what's going on? Me and Bella are here, helping the patients to get ready..." Moshem's quiet voice could be heard from the video call. Not much could be seen, but his muzzle through his braided rope-like fur.

"And where are the pups?!" Eli was a bit concerned, as he looked down awkwardly at the tablet.

"They're with Shayna, Abba don't worry...her and her wife Esther are wonderful babysitters you know...but I had thought you would call us in case something happened now we've schlepped up the mountain and you're not here... I guess if something came up, that's alright, we can just help out there with the group of nurses that are around, then we can come back home." Moshem sighed quietly, running his hand through his fur. "I gotta go Abba, talk to you later okay?"

Kristy couldn't help but overhear her Ziedy and Uncle Moshem's conversation. She continued eating quietly, but tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Tina giggled at her Ziedy's understanding of technology. She watched him talk with Moshem for a bit before seeing her cousins.

Marris saw those tears and hugged her little girl, "Shh...it's okay...it's okay..." she whispered gently before wiping some of the tears away. "You want to talk, kitty?"

Roman was still snoring, quite muffled as he pressed his face against the pillow on the bed. Much like his father, he was usually pretty tired throughout the day. Only having 20 HP can do that to someone. Eli continued to mess around with his tablet, and he lifted it up, taking a picture of his great-granddaughter with a slight smile.

Kristy sniffled softly, and she looked to her Mom. "...I-It's because of me those poor people can't...can't come to the surface, Momma...because I got sick, Ziedy can't help them...I let my team down...I...I scared everyone...it's all my fault...it's all my fault..."

"Shhhh...no...kitten no. This is not your fault. Listen...Ziedy can help them all still, moving them will take a long time. But you are not at fault. I asked them to come help you..." she rubbed Kristy's back and held her close.

"Your team will understand...you can't fault yourself for being sick. You were given terrible advice...yeah. But this is not your fault at all. You understand me?" Marris purred lightly and nuzzled her girl as Tina headed over to put a blanket over Ro, Kristy, and Eddie.

"Your Mom is right. Sometimes we don't know we're given bad advice. Sometimes we only know it's bad when it's too late. That doesn't make it your fault. But now that you know, there's room to change it. We were scared because we love you so much. We want to help. Cause...that's what love does." Tina recited gently. She had a similar experience that her mom talked her through. It always helped her in the long run.

Kristy gently put her hand on the blanket, and as she'd finished the cup of jello; she begun to push the blanket to her twin. Roman felt the blanket on him, and he blearily blinked a bit, opening his eyes halfway. "...no no, you need the blanket, you're sick sissy..."

The kitten just sadly nodded, accepting the blanket her brother pushed back onto her. "...Okay Momma...can I have another jello please..." Looking over to Tina, she sighed and nodded again. "You're right...I just wanted to help everyone out and...I thought that was the way..."

Over in the other timeline, Red was in their kitchen, holding Vermillion in his arm, as he gazed over the options for the kids for summer camps. "...so we're gonna ship 'em off somewhere, yeah? whaddya think'll be good for 'em, darlin?"

It had been about a week or so since the incidents with Boss and Rockwell having spent time at Bitter and Edge's house, and school was winding down for those in the Swap timeline as well. Edge was currently lazing in the front yard in his dog form, while Bitter was watering the stone rose bushes. Their age was very visible on them both; but it didn't seem to slow either of them down too much.

Boss meanwhile was dealing with getting lunch together for his family, and getting dinner prepped as well. His large stomach was getting in the way, and he'd been getting more and more worried, as he didn't feel much movement from the baby inside of him the last couple of days.

"Of course, kitten..." Marris helped wrap the blanket on her before handing her another cup of jello. Made her relax a little more at knowing she was eating.

"Now we know better. We'll help you to help yourself and your team. For now though, worry about you, then we can focus on the rest." Tina gently patted her cousin's head with a soft smile, "It helps to focus on one thing at a time."

In Mars's and Red's home, Mars was currently going through the options with him, "That's the thing...I don't even know if they wanna get shipped off. I know I talked with MTT and he was saying he was gunna put Rockwell in a band camp for a month. Might put Crimes with him since they've been getting into music a lot lately. I just thank the merciless angel it's not drums." She groaned out before scrolling through others.

"Ya think there's a cooking camp or something for Jackie? I know he'd love to get more cooking stuff in or maybe a space camp? I swear ever since you got that telescope, he'd been inta the stuff. For Julia that might be tough...I know she likes mock trial things...maybe just put her in a normal summer camp? Get her outdoors and climb a tree or something." Marris chuckled, liking the idea that her kids would have fun. Of course, they'd have to make sure the kids would like it. Wasn't going to be worth much if they were miserable.

Meanwhile in Boss's home, MTT was finalizing Rockwell's admittance for band camp and looking through some reading programs for Ebrima since she was still a little too young for her to be in a camp of her own and she'd be missing he big brother during the time. Least she could be easily distracted with some books, that was something.

"Papy? Darling, are you doing alright? You need help with lunch? I think I smell something burning unless you're working with that liquid smoke again." MTT did smell some smoke but he wasn't sure if it was one or the other. Least visually, he was still on his laptop putting in credit card info for Rockwell's stuff.

Kristy began eating the second cup of jello quietly, and she leaned against the stacked up pillows, trying not to notice just how thin she seemed even to herself.

Red had been gently rubbing Vermie's back, as the little pup yawned in his Dad's arms. "...mmm..." Leaning back in the chair, he propped up his sneakers on the table, and chuckled softly. "heheheh, cookin' camp sounds great for jackieboy...but...yer right, he has been messin' around with my old telescope some...i should prolly calibrate the thing too."

He scratched his skull near his cracked eye and smiled to Mars. "heh, jules is gettin' interested in what her old man used ta be, huh? i'm pretty damn proud to hear 'bout that..." His tail could be heard whacking against the chair he sat in.

Vermie started to squirm a bit, and he crawled down from Red's arms onto the floor, and went plodding to the living room. Plopping his little bottom down, he let out a cute howl of curiosity. He wondered if his siblings were around and he wanted to play with them. Jackson almost always would play with him in his dog form.

Red watched and chuckled a bit. "he's an intrigued little pup ain't he, mars-bar? hmm...so uh, yeh, gettin' 'em all happy in camps sounds like a good plan, babe."

Boss sighed, and sniffed slightly. He had been suffering from a slight loss of smell the last week or so, as he started getting sick more regularly. "Ah, no no, dearest...it's liquid smoke anyways! I've been making some cheesy chicken barbeque lasagna, along with grilled pears with a new technique I've seen on the TV yesterday...smoke-infused whipped vanilla cream!" He put away the bottle of liquid smoke, having only used a tiny bit of it in whipping the cream.

He waddled into the dining room and eased himself into a chair beside MTT. "The lasagna is cooking right now, and the pears are ready to be grilled in the oven, they're marinating right now in the fridge..." He rubbed his hand over his stomach and closed his sockets. "...T-The baby hasn't been moving much the last couple of days...they've been rather sluggish...but so was Rockwell, so...I-I'm not sure..."

Mars chuckled at Sans opinions on things, "They're your kids alright."

She did notice Vermie going out and about which kept the smile on her face, "He's a curious kid. Makes me wonder what he's gunna get into when he's older."

Be a moment later when the triplets finally returned home from school. Crimes threw their backpack to the floor and headed off for their room, wanting nothing more than to nap. They had their hood up and hiding their face for some reason...

Jackson would soon follow, "Hey mom. Hey dad." He turned into his dog form to fully stretch out, letting his bones click back in place before eyeing his baby bro. "Heh..hey Verm. Miss us?"

Julia came in last, her hair a bit of a mess but it was more on the fact she styled it that way. "Hi Mama. Hi Papa."

"Hey kids. Hard day with finals?" Marris peeked up from her laptop with a smile.

"Killer. I'm really glad we only have a couple. Just two more tomorrow and I'm done." Julia mewed lightly before going to give a kiss to her dad.

MTT hummed in concern before pulling Boss in, "Well...why don't we schedule an appointment for tomorrow just in case. Wouldn't hurt to get you looked at. Why don't you take a break, Darling? You've been working so hard. I'll help finish dinner."

Red chuckled brightly, yawning widely. "hey, when i'm right i'm right, yeh?" He watched Vermie, with a sweet smile on his face.

Vermie however couldn't be happier when he saw his siblings coming inside the house. He got up on his paws, his little tail wagging furiously as he looked and padded around with his siblings going in all different directions. Seeing Crimes first he started to follow after them, until their door was closed nearly in his little face.

Plopping onto his bottom, he then had come back into the living room, and saw Jackson in his dog form. He yipped happily, turning in circles to show just how happy he was to see his big brother.

Red smiled at the kiss, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling his daughter close to him. "awww that's great ta hear, baby kit~ hopefully you'll ace 'em all huh? our kids are real 'fart smellers'..."

He laughed at his own joke, his sharp teeth being seen as he grinned from ear-to-ear. "aw, sorry kitten, meant you're all 'smart fellers', heheheheheheh~"

Boss leaned lightly against his husband's chest, and sighed softly. Looking to his spouses gorgeous four eyes, he ran his hand through MTT's hair in a loving fashion. "Thank you my love...I'll just be on the couch, hmm? There really isn't much to do. Just ah, remove the foil I guess, and put more cheese on top when the oven goes off. It'll stay warm till the children are home from school..."

He eased himself up from the chair, rubbing the front of his stomach as he went to the couch and then laid down, stretching out a bit. Although Boss wouldn't admit it, despite only being pregnant with one child, his stomach was rather large and globe shaped. When the baby was more active, sometimes even the surface would shift with the baby's movements, though the last couple of days it's been quiet and it stressed him to no ends, though he tried to not show it.

Mars kissed Red's cheek before Jules came over to hug her mom too. "You'll do fine. Summer's just a few days away now. We actually did want to see what you three wanted to do when it does come around though."

Jackson let out a bark in acknowledgement to his parents before crouching down playfully for his baby brother. He could work up the energy to play with him for a bit.

The two did let out a chuckle at hearing their' dad's joke. Least until they both remembered something, "Uh...actually...well...Crimes might be busy during the summer..." Julia spoke up nervously.

MTT nodded and kissed Boss's cheeks with a smile, "I'll handle it, Darling. Not to worry. You focus on resting. The children should be here soon anyway."

With that, he headed to the kitchen to check on the food and make a call to the doctor's. No sooner than he did, Both Rockwell and Ebrima got home. Rockwell looked exhausted as Ebrima floated over to greet her fathers. "Hi Papa..."

Rockwell gave a tired grunt hello before going to his room. He did seem to be...limping? hard to tell since he was going so slow from fatigue.

Vermillion yipped happily, and started hopping on his chunky little paws, his butt in the air. He went and got his tug rope and shook it happily in his mouth, shaking it gleefully. He then dropped it in front of his brother, putting his paw on it, as if taunting him to grab the other end, his large blue eyes gazing up at Jackson.

Red rose an eyebrow before he righted the chair he sat in. "huh? why would the kid be busy during the summer? what the fuck're they doin? they're only uh...13 or 14 right, mars?"

The old dog sometimes forgot how old his cubs were, and with all the battle damage he had; sometimes his mind was a bit scrambled. He unfortunately relied on his wife too much, just like Edge did; he just hoped his wife didn't mind it however.

Boss blearily opened his sockets, and smiled a bit, seeing Ebrima. "Hello my sweetheart...how was school today?" He sat up with a soft grunt, and tugged his shirt down that had rolled up over his stomach. "...Rockwell? Oh...was everything okay today for both of you?"

He had noticed the limping, and was worried for his son, but didn't want to crowd the young man.

Jackson saw his baby brother's challenge and chuckled before easily grabbing onto the rope with his mouth. Kid was quick but made sure never to try and hurt Vermie, even though he had more than enough power to.

"They're turning 13 in November. And yeah, what happened to Crimes?" Mars got concerned with that.

"Summer school. They couldn't pass one of their classes. Even with a good grade on the final. They're 5% short on getting a passing grade." Julia explained, "They told us after we got out..."

Mars never minded reminding Red, Thankfully. She was used to it by now.

Ebrima shrugged at her dad before leaning against him, "Bubba got hurt..." was all she said as there was a weak attempt at slamming the door. Rockwell was not in a good mood...

Vermie grabbed up the other end, and started pulling while growling squeakily in excitement, his little tail wagging brightly.

Red nodded his head, hearing how old the cubs were again, and he yawned; scratching the back of his head. "mmm...summer school? oooh, ya sure they couldn't do some uh, extra work or somethin, get that last 5%?"

He already had a plan in his head to possibly get into the school's computer system and change the grade, which wouldn't be hard at all. "...i could maybe crack in, an' up the grade a bit for 'em..."

Boss gently rubbed Ebrima's back as she leaned against him. "Oh dear...he got hurt?" He shifted to get up from the couch, and he went waddling down the hallway slowly, and lightly knocked on Rockwell's door.

"Rock...son, are you okay? You usually come and give Mamaton a hug or something when you get home...is everything alright?" Boss quietly spoke, one hand resting on the side of his stomach. He was already feeling a bit sick, as he didn't know that the infant inside of him had already detached from his soul, and was slowly turning septic inside of his womb.

Jackson let Vermie pull to his little heart's content, sometimes pulling at the string too, but not too much that would hurt the smaller pup, "Come on! Gotta do better than that!"

"We tried. The math teacher is really strict about his "No extra credit" rule. Plus...The guy doesn't really like Crimes..." Julia explained.

"Don't tell me...this is the teacher that gets pranked a lot..." Mars was hoping it wasn't, but she had a feeling. It would be sadly confirmed when Julia nodded her head.

Crimes was known to be a trouble maker and class clown in school...but just like at home, his pranks were just nuisances and annoyances at most. If they did cause trouble, it was only because it benefited students someway, like the time he hacked the vending machines to give free stuff or give people a laugh like he hacked the school's TV news monitors for a parody puppet show.

Ebrima watched her dad leave before going to see her Mamaton instead. There she got loads of kisses and four armed hugs.

Rockwell was faceplanted in his bed, trying to nap. Hearing Boss though got him groaning, "i'm fine...leave me alone..." He did let out a hiss in pain when he moved his bad leg wrong. He did try to prop it up with a pillow but that only seemed to make it worse as he let out muttered curses.

Vermie let out another growl, and yanked hard on the string, backing up as much as he could. He dug his back paws in, and let out a muffled howl of excitement; tugging hard once again.

Red let out a quiet growl, and looked postively irate. "...eh, fuck 'em. it's one'a those pansy ass swap people, huh? i'm gonna change shit, my kid ain't gonna go through stupid summer school..." He got up from the chair, grabbing his own laptop, and he started to work on getting into the school's grading system, knowing which programs the school used.

Boss covered his face for a bit, a dark green look crossing his cheekbones. He ignored the horrid feeling deep inside of himself. "You aren't fine though, Rockwell! We should take you to the doctor's, you're cursing as if you're in pain son...please...why won't you let us help you?"

Jackson chuckled and tugged it a bit before letting go, giving Vermie the win this time.

"Thanks dad. That might help Crimes perk up. They had a pretty bad day today. Them and Rocks." Julia sighed before heading to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"Don't get too gossipy, sis" Jackson warned before going and nuzzling Vermie before gently picking him up by the scruff of his neck to bring him to the couch.

"i said i'm fine! my ankle got sprained, okay!" He told a half lie as he got his leg to hold up straight. His ankle was sprained but was littered in rusted like bruises on his metallic plated bones. Stuff burned still but Ames was nice enough to help him out and calm it down. He knew it was still going to be a while before they fully healed.

Vermie held the tug rope and started prancing happily with the toy. His body language said that he was so proud that he'd won against his older brother. He'd started to leave the living room, when he was picked up by his scruff and up onto the couch. He yipped excitedly, turning around and around, until he then flopped against Jackson.

Red had gotten into the school's grading program easily, and he shook his head for a moment; before he got up and went to the cabinet, grabbing himself a can of beer and the bag of jerky. Taking both to the computer, he began to start adjusting lots of Crimes' projects, daily work, tests and the like by a couple of points here, a few points there. In a way where it would be hard to detect, but overall it rose his child's grade to a barely passing one, instead of a barely failing one.

Boss groaned softly, rubbing his hand against his stomach. "Even though it's just your ankle...you shouldn't let it stay injured, Rockwell!" He grunted as a wave of pain overtook him, and he pounded his fist weakly against the door.

"Please! Please I just want you...to not be hurt!" Boss felt like he was going to throw up at that point, but he was worried about his son. What little 'evil' feelings he might have had, were completely long gone by then, despite what his son might have felt otherwise.

Jackson chuckled and nuzzled his brother after he got comfortable. Mars even started giving him a light pet on the head, earning a happy tail wag from her eldest son. She was happy that the two got along so well.

Julia meanwhile stayed by her father and watched him work after getting some snacks for herself and leaving some plates out for her siblings.

"Least that's taken care of. Now they don't gotta worry about one other thing." Mars kissed Red's cheek as a reward for a job well done.

Rockwell tried drowning out his father by putting a pillow over his head, just wanting silence. But the banging of the door and all his yammering was making him reach his limit.

"fine! angel almighty if it'll get you to stay quiet!" He had a feeling he was going to regret doing this, there was a feeling to the air that usually meant something bad was going to happen. He was already not in the mood.

Vermie licked Jackson's face, and let out a soft noise of happiness, snuggling against Jackson sweetly.

Red continued to work on the backlog of Crimes' yearly work, even dipping into the other classes where he saw fit. He paused for a moment, taking a swig from the can of beer, and grinned at the kiss from Mars. "heheh, i'm making sure they got a good-ish grade in most of their classes. they ain't no einstein, but it'll look really nice on 'em i think."

Boss heard Rockwell's protests, and he waited by the door for his son to limp over and open it up. He didn't dare barge in like he'd used to do. In fact, he felt like he could barely muster up the strength to do so, even if he wished it. He had propped himself against the doorframe with one arm, his other hand somewhat attempting to support his rounded stomach.

As he leaned there, wavering on his feet; nearly his entire skull was awash in a dark green sickly color, dark circles visible underneath his sockets. When the door finally opened, he looked to Rockwell, with a shaky smile across his face, pushing away the pain and dreadful achy and pained feelings he had. "...G-Good...let's...let's get you to...to Mamaton...he'll...he'll take you to the d-doctor's..."

Jackson continued to chuckle and wag his tail. Though he did catch a cheese cube that was thrown his way by Julia to eat it, "Thanks sis."

Julia gave a nod back before looking at her sibling's grades with confusion, "Kinda weird though...they can make all sorts of elaborate traps and pranks, hack into computers or any other electronics, and they're the fastest out of the three of us...why are they just getting by with most of these classes? Even PE they're barely passing! That's the easiest class to get an A!"

Rockwell let out a groan before slowly getting himself up and unlocking the door. He was ready to start cussing out his father only to realize his state.

"fucking shit...what happened to you?! i'm not the one who needs a doctor! you look like you're 3 feet closer to death!" His eyelights were pinpricks just then as he slowly backed up from Boss.

That bad feeling of his got stronger, and part of him was realizing it wasn't for himself...

Red shrugged, as he finished up with adjusting the grades. "...eh, prolly lazy like their old man? i know i skirted by in school...well, what constituted as school i guess? i mean, g'pa taught me shit, so...eh?"

He grabbed a hunk of jerky, and ripped at it; chewing at it happily. "but at least i'm able to help them out with this shit."

Boss had a confused look upon his face at Rockwell's exclaimation, and he saw his son backing up from him. "N-No...you got hurt...I...ughh...it's nothing...nothing, Rocky...please..."

He turned to head down the hallway, and he nearly tripped on his own bare boned feet, and landed against the wall, his bones trembling and rattling in absolute sheer agony. "M-Metta...METTA..."

By then his stomach was beginning to cramp horribly, and he thought he was going to pass out.

"Maybe. What are they up to now?" Mars was getting concerned for them if that was the case.

"Probably asleep. They weren't feeling up to much today." Julia shrugged.

"Yeah. They didn't even make any puns or set up pranks today during finals. Which is weird, even for them." Jackson pipped in once he was settled back down.

Rockwell kept backing up until he got to his bed, that did NOT look like nothing to him.

"mom...Mom...MAMA! MAMA HELP HOLY SHIT! MA!" Rockwell screamed out, hoping he'd run down. Soon enough the sound of racing metallic heels was heard and MTT would reach the two.

"Darlings?! Are you al-...PAPY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" MTT carefully picked up and cradled his husband, wondering what was going on.

"He just came in looking like that! What the fuck is going on?!" Rockwell didn't like the look on either of his parents' faces.

"Grab your sister and go to your grandparents, I'm taking your father to the hospital." MTT didn't waste time in rushing off with Boss to the car. Ebrima barely saw her parents rush by before turning the oven off and following them, Rockwell a bit far behind but was managing his limping to appear normal. Looks like they didn't want to be left behind this time.

Red rose an eyebrow, and sighed quietly. He had finished up adjusting Crimes grades, and he shut down the program; along with his computer, putting it away. Grabbing his beer and jerky; he then went down the hallway to their room; lightly tapping on the door.

"yo, crimes, ya awake? gotcha some good news kiddo..." Red commented quietly, a slight smile on his face.

Boss weakly looked to MTT, and leaned his head against his husband's chest, tiredly blinking his sockets. "...E-Everything hurts, my love..." His voice was weak, strained and wavering; as if he was caught between hurling or passing out.

Edge and Bitter were still out in the front yard, with Edge still in his large beastly dog form blissfully napping. Bitter was finishing up watering the stone roses, and she eased herself into the chair she kept on the front lawn, beside Edge. Lighting up a cigarette, she smiled softly. Edge lifted his head, and nuzzled the side of Bitter's face lovingly.

Mars meanwhile stayed with the kids, humming something softly as Jules turned to her small lion cub form and curled up in her mom's lap. Jackson was relaxing soundly to his mom's song, tail back to a slow but content wag.

But nobody came...

Crimes's room was silent, or at least...would have been silent... if not for a sad pathetic sounding mew and a few too quiet sniffles. They were trying to hide. Unfortunately for them, they also forgot to lock the door after closing it in on Vermie.

"Shhh...just hold on for me, Papy. It's okay...we're getting you help now...shhh.." MTT cradled his husband's skull with a free hand as he carefully set him down in the front seat while the kids got into their own places.

"I said go see your grandparents! Now!" MTT demanded, which Rockwell didn't need a second time as he grabbed his sister and teleported off to Edge and Bitter's.

MTT made sure Boss was strapped in before taking the driver's side and hightailing towards the hospital. Speed limit be damned!

Rockwell managed the land but hissed in pain in trying to settle his bad leg. Ebrima had rushed over to Edge and Bitter, immediately hugging her beastly G'pa as her bones rattled in stress.

Red heard the sad and pathetic mew, and he quietly opened the door. Closing the door behind himself, he slowly stepped further into the bedroom. "crimson? hey buddy, you okay? it's just papa...you came in the house so quick..."

He gently sat on the bed, and patted at the bedspread softly. "c'mon jamie...it ain't that bad baby cat...i fixed your grades. you ain't gotta go to no summer school now..."

Boss was delirious by then, he felt like vomiting, but as he'd not eaten really anything that day, nothing could come up. He ended up bent over the best he could be, and dry heaving.

Although it was hidden by his black sweatpants, he was beginning to bleed between his legs, as finally his body had enough and was continuing to try to expel the sadly deceased infant.

Edge blinked, standing up to his feet as he saw Rockwell and Ebrima blipping into the front yard. "What the fuck? Princess, Rocky...wha the hell is goin on?"

Bitter scrambled up from her chair and ran to Rockwell. "Rockwell! Oh my gawd, c'mere... G'ma's got ya..."

She knelt down and pressed her gloves to his bad leg, giving him healing magic. "Where did'ja get these bruises? Reminds me of my mother... She'd bonded to a suit of armor...these bruises are from fightin. Who the hell beat you up baby? I'll shatter em..."

Crimes still kept hidden, but now they were trying and failing to keep their crying quiet. They felt pathetic enough. Hearing their grades changed didn't help how they felt but they did peek out from their hiding spot from behind their closet. They were in their skeletal cat form again, cheekbones stained with red tears and their tail between their legs.

MTT managed to get him to the hospital before scooping him up again to get inside. He didn't realize the magiblood until he finally got a nurse to get Boss help and noticed his hands. Time wasn't wasted as he yelled for help and followed the nurse with his husband.

Marrie was about to clock out for the day when another nurse begged her to help on the case. She didn't hesitate once she found out who it was and ran off to assist. "Get a doctor on him quick! I need anti-septic treatment that's monster friendly in his IVs now! And can someone call my husband and let him know I'll be late for dinner!" She instructed out before rushing out of the nurse's station. Least overtime paid well.

"Papa's hurt...r-really sick..." Ebrima's voice shook along with her bones as she held onto her G'pa tight. Poor thing was terrified.

Rockwell siged and let Bitter heal him, it did feel nice on him. He loved his girlfriend but not like she had magic to help him. "i'm fine, g'ma. this was an accident at school, no one beat me. unless ya count a chemistry final gone wrong a beating. SHIT...that stings...hang on..." he hissed out in pain when Bitter got to a bad part of his leg.

"i got nothing on the captain though. fucking...he went completely green and just...flopped on the wall. said he was in a lot of pain. mom basically yelled at me to get rima and i over here while he took him to the hospital. i don't know what the fuck's going on." Rockwell explained as he tried to focus on anything else but the sprain on his ankle.

Red got down to their level and he changed to his chihuahua form, trotting over to his child, and nuzzling him lovingly. "jamie... what's wrong, kitten? something happen at school today? you know you can talk to your old man about it..."

At the hospital, Bella did a double take as she stood near the nurse's station in her arm crutches. She had been there for outpatient physical therapy with her mother. Eddie covered his mouth worriedly, seeing Marrie rushing off. (Don't worry yourself, I'll contact Sansy!)

Edge gently nuzzled Ebrima, purring softly to try to help calm her down some. "Your Mamaton went and is getting him all the help he needs, Princess... It'll be okay, yeah? He's really tough, always has been since he was born. Yanno your Papa is so tough, he broke his tube because he wanted out so badly? And he's always been a fighter... he's the toughest motherfucker I know."

His tone was soft and rumbling, as he continued to nuzzle her gently while talking to her. "Hey, you wanna go inside and have something to eat?"

Bitter looked up from where she was knelt on the grass and sighed. "I ain't cooked nuthin yet, G. Why don't we take the kids out fer dinner?"

She had paused her healing, taking the moment to ash the cigarette into the grass. "So, how's about it, Rocky? Would you like to go out to eat? It'll prolly help your sister to maybe calm a little bit? Anywhere you kids wanna go."

Crimes whimpered sadly before lying back down and going back to crying. They let his dad nuzzle him all he wanted, they didn't care much. They were just feeling really bad for the moment it seemed.

(Thank you, Eddie. I'll be back, I'm sorry! Family emergency!) Marrie kept rushing off with the other nurse. Didn't take too much time left for them to get to the room and immediately start helping Boss. Another nurse was currently helping MTT clean up from the magiblood on him. The robot was more of an emotional mess than anything else however.

Ebrima nuzzled back, slowly starting to calm down. "...okay..." She sniffled out and kept close to Edge for the moment. She was still scared, but knowing her dad had been through worse and came out okay made her feel a little better.

Rockwell noticed his sister and sighed, "yeah...sounds good. i'm...pretty hungry anyway...been a real long day..."

He looked over at his sister and figured one place that might help her calm down, "...ya wanna go to that one italian place that has the arcade in it? we can try the claw machine again and see if we can get that squid plushie you wanted last time."

Ebrima slowly looked over at her brother with tears in her eyes. Thinking about it, she nodded. "...Please...?"

Red continued to nuzzle and occasionally lick at Crimes, giving him comfort as they both cuddled by the closet. "no mattah what, crimes. i'll always be here for ya, kid. your papa loves you always, kitten."

Eddie stood by the nurses' station and he nodded to himself. (Of course, Marrie. Do your best to help them dear.) He then set about calling Sansy to let him know what was going on.

Boss was still in agony, fighting against the feeling of passing out, as his body was still attempting to pass the child on it's own. He had been stripped of his clothes from the bottom down, and a team of nurses and doctors was working on him. "NO...NO MY BABY...NO NO NO!"

He was gnashing his sharp teeth, growling weakly as he kept trying to get up from the bed with what little strength he had. Digging his bare boned heels into the bed, he tried to lift himself up to leave, not wanting to believe that he was losing their child.

Edge smiled softly, and nodded gently. "O'course, Princess...anythin' for you sweetheart~ Some Italian place huh? Sounds like a great idea kiddos..." He gently stood up on all four paws, and changed to his normal form, and smiled happily to Ebrima, picking her up into his arms.

"Rockwell, where's this place? We'll go in G'ma's car, yeah?" He pressed a light kiss to Ebrima's forehead, purring. "Hey, Bitty I'm gonna go get yer purse, a'right?"

Bitter just nodded, and stood up from the grass, smoothing her dress out with her gloved hands. "So...how's the last couple of days of school treating ya? Other than that nasty test, Rock?"

Crimes whimpered and curled up on themselves, "...j-just end it...e-end the day...s-something..." they whimpered out weakly, "...m-m-make it s-s-stop..."

Marrie got to him and tried pushing him back on the bed, "Stop it! You need to lie down, you'll hurt yourself more!" She didn't seem to care he was gnashing his teeth at them or trying to fight back. She dealt with Sansy and Paps and they were a lot scarier to handle than Boss when they acted up.

"Let yourself have the baby. You're baby's coming. Just stay...it's going to be okay." She tried speaking to him calmly as nurses and doctors tried to help out.

Ebrima nodded and hugged her G'pa, not wanting to get away from him. Rockwell nodded, knowing exactly where the place is, "it's the one by the pier. has an under the sea vibe going...makes a good shrimp scampi." He managed a small smile before trying to stand on his bad leg. He could still feel some pain from the sprain but the bruises didn't hurt him anymore.

"got one more day. it's...not terrible but i wish it was over already. i've been pretty tired trying to study for these stupid tests." He did let out a yawn, he was still tired. "that chemistry final was a bitch...didn't help crimes looked out of it and their damn tail spilled the thing we were using onto me. i tried getting out of the way but that shit still got me. fucked my ankle doing it."

Red knew that tone of voice, and he sighed quietly, licking Crimes head softly. "...can't end the day for ya kitten...i ain't got that powa...but i know how ya feelin...jus' feelin like the world is closin in on ya, and yer wonderin when the rides gonna stop..."

"...well, the day tends to end when it's dinna...you wanna go eat dinner, kitten? i'll bring it into here, and i'll even put it in your little bowl, so you ain't gotta be big to eat it, hmm?" Red nuzzled them softly, and seemed to smile as he looked to his child as they curled up beside him.

Boss stared at Marrie, his eyes wild as his eyelights were mere pinpricks in a sea of black. "THE...THE BABY...O-OH...OKAY...I...I'LL..." He eased himself down onto the bed, red tears streaming down his sharp pointed cheeks.

Groaning, he felt the need to push and obeyed his own body's impulses and pushed strongly with a weak cry coming from him. It only took a few pushes after that, and the child was pushed out into the waiting doctor's hands. The little child only lasted all of a few seconds, as they were able to be laid onto a clean blanket, then they dusted all too easily.

Edge went into the house, and looked around for a few moments, when he saw Bitter's purse hanging on the back on the dining room chair. It was a bedazzled gaudy thing, black as sin, and as ostentatious as his wife was. "There we go...got G'ma's purse. You ready to go have dinner, Princess?"

Bitter nodded softly as she finished up her cigarette, and she sighed quietly. "Hmm. Oh, think we been there once. Oh gawd, it's that place where ya G'pa can eat his weight in crab legs..."

Edge had come back out, Bitter's purse in his free hand, and his tail started wagging when he heard 'crab legs'. "Hey, is that Antonio's? Gawd, their seafood is the best, Bitty! C'mon let's go!"

Crimes whimpered sadly but nodded all the same. Food did sound like a good idea, even if they couldn't stomach much. They were just tired and completely checked out. They'd end up just passing out from exhaustion, something to at least help get the day to pass by sooner.

Marrie looked a little more relieved once Boss realized he was getting help for his baby. She did her best to keep him encouraged and comfortable.

MTT would end up coming into the room just in time to see Boss give the final push and the baby turn to dust. "...P-Papy...?"

Marrie noticed and looked at the doctor, realizing that the baby was gone and now they had a sick monster on their hands. This is where everyone started acting quickly to make sure Boss at least turned out better than the baby did. She did give an apologetic look to MTT before helping Boss out with the rest.

Ebrima nodded and hugged her G'pa again, there was a little smile on her this time. So she was getting better at least.

Rockwell nodded, before managing his way to his G'ma's car. He did let out a small chuckle, "that's the place, yeah. rima's been getting into the crab legs more since you got her into 'em, g'pa."

"Crab legs are good." Ebrima muttered with a small blush on her face.

Red had gotten Crimes a little bowl of food, and watched as they'd eaten a bit of it before they'd passed out. The old chihuahua laid down beside his sleeping child, and took a nap himself; happy for some quiet and peace. Never thought he'd find it with his child Crimson, but he welcomed it no matter what.

Boss was panting raggedly, and sighed trying to sit up slightly to see his new baby. "W-WHERE'S THE BABY? I...I WANT TO SEE OUR LITTLE ONE...PLEASE..." He managed to get himself almost sitting up, when he saw the little pile of dust on the baby blanket.

His eyes bugged out of his head, and he screamed in absolute sheer horror. "NOOOOOO! FUCK, FUCK NO NO NO! OUR BABY, NO NO NO! GET MY FATHER, GET HIM, GET HIM GET HIM GET HIM, HE CAN...HE CAN BRING THEM BACK! USE MY BLOOD, TAKE MY BLOOD, BRING MY BABY BACK NOOOOOWWWW!"

The skeleton was running an extreme fever, burning through his magic at a dangerous rate in his terror. The only thing keeping him from running or even fighting back was the absolute pain that racked his body.

Bitter got her purse from Edge, and patted his back as she smiled. She went and got into the driver's seat, and started the old Cadillac up. "Thank the merciless angel I jus' got approved for a credit card up here...been gettin' a lot of those things lately."

She pulled out her wallet, which had the same bedazzled skull as her purse, and she flicked through the cards she had, as Edge put Ebrima into the backseat, giving her a sweet kiss. The car easily shifted as Edge sat in the passenger's seat. "You ain't been buying no crap on Sahara have ya, Edgyboo?"

Edge shook his head and smiled sweetly as he leaned over and gave Bitter a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Naw, I ain't been buying nuthin lately. Not since uh, last time ya asked me. C'mon now, don't be no brat, let's jus' go ta dinner huh?"

The old scientist had been acting much more sweet as of late, since his initial revival; as if to show how well he was, in his meekness. To those who knew how strong he could be, it would be seen as pitiful, or weak-willed. And for those who knew how he truly was, knew it was just his actual true nature shining through without feeling like he had to put on a false air of brute strength and brutality.

Crimes was now sleeping, there were still a few tears in their own eyesockets but they didn't seem to care. They wanted today to stop, they fucked up things for everyone enough.

"Boss! Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself! I'm sorry. But think about the babies you have right now. They need you too." Marrie tried to keep him calm as one nurse allowed MTT to get closer and help too.

"PAPY! DARLING!" MTT really did rush over and hug Boss close, his own four eyes dripping with tears over the loss of their child and for his own fear for Boss's health, "Papy..." He started rubbing Boss's back and skull, whimpering. He didn't want to lose him too.

Ebrima managed a smile at her G'pa before buckling herself in. Rockwell got himself strapped in just in time as Edge came and added weight to the car.

Both of them were relieved and happy to see the two acting a lot nicer. They enjoyed their grandparents' company. But both did wonder what was going on for their own parents...

Red rolled onto his back, starting to snore softly as he slept as well beside his child happily, two bowls beside them both. One was a bit smaller than the other, and the larger one was empty. Both had been filled with 'animal chow', a mixture that Mars herself had created for her children and husband.

Boss was held close to his husband, and his bones were rattling by then in sick fear. "...M-My babies...my children...oh...oh my god...I-I thought I'd...I'd get another...another chance with this one...to be a g-good mother...oh...oh god no..."

He started to sob, clinging weakly to MTT, as he gazed up at him, trembling like a leaf. "...He's going to think I killed them..."

Bitter blushed a bit at the kiss, as she then backed up and headed off towards the pier to have dinner with her grandchildren and husband. As she turned out onto the highway, she smiled as she turned on her CD of Death Metal music she loved. Knowing her grandchildren, Ebrima might fall asleep to it like she always did. Death metal seemed to always calm her Fell grandchildren some.

MTT held him close and rubbed his back, "S-Shh...no...no he won't...we'll talk to him...please...Papy...I love you..." He tearfully started peppering Boss's skull and cheeks with kisses, his own soul racked with guilt and fear.

While Boss was being cradled by MTT, Marrie focused on getting some meds into Boss to help him, as well as a sleeping agent to get him to rest. She hated being sneaky like this, but for a better chance at him living, she had to.

Ebrima was watching the world pass by though the window, her own thoughts clouding her mind. Just like Bitter predicted, Ebrima did fall asleep to the sounds of death metal. Rockwell however wasn't falling asleep, though he did look a little calmer.

He noticed his sister had fallen asleep and looked over at his grandparents, "...hey...g'pa...g'ma...can i ask you two something...?"

As Boss was held by MTT, he trembled still as his unneeded ectogel started to shrink down as his body continued to expel what was left in his womb. The nurses at his groin were keeping him cleaned up, and the area sterile. By then they had put a blanket over his propped up legs to prevent him from seeing what they were doing.

He started to drift off asleep, and he stared at MTT, gazing deeply into his husbands four beautiful teary eyes. "O-Oh...oh merciless angel...I...I think my soul...I'm so...so tired...please...please don't leave me...I'm so-sorry I...I left you with her...I should never have...l-left you...you could have been...killed...please forgive me...b-before I go!"

The overly dramatic Great and Terrible Papyrus believed he was dying, as he'd never been given sleeping drugs before in his entire life.

Edge had the window slightly rolled down as the old car had no air conditioning, and he was enjoying a cigar as Bitter drove. "Hmm? Sure, Rocky...what'cha wanna ask us?"

Bitter nodded as she started to turn down the side road that went over the bridge towards the beach where the pier laid at the oceanside. "What's on yer mind, honey?"

MTT looked worried as Boss was being lulled to sleep, he had no idea what was going on, "Papy? P-PAPY! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU!? Please...please please don't leave me..." he begged and gave Boss a pleading kiss, "I-I love you...I forgive you...I a-a-already did...p-please...s-stay with me..."

"Metta, he's okay! It's just the medicine making him sleepy! His soul is fine." Marrie assured as the other nurses kept working, "It's so he doesn't hurt himself and he can start healing. He's okay, I promise. We won't let him dust too."

Rockwell looked to both his grandparents, trying to figure out how to word his question, "...about dad...was he...always the way he was...? like...hard ass...unstable...all that shit. just...got me thinking cause...i was in class today and some kids were talking about how some personality shit gets dropped into their kids...and...it's kinda scaring the shit out of me that i'm gunna end up...like that...he...didn't start out that way...right?"

Boss accepted the pleading kiss and sloppily tried to kiss MTT back, as his sockets were drooping closed and he started to list backwards onto the bed, as the sleeping drugs had fully kicked in. He tried to speak more, but he felt like his mouth was full of cotton at that point. Letting out a soft whining noise, he finally laid back fully onto the bed, drifting fully off to sleep.

Bitter shrugged her shoulders, as she saw the restaurant in the distance. "...Of course that'd be something more for your G'pa...but I personally don't think so. I mean, my Ma was absolutely insane and axe-crazy! Only thing I got from her is my quote, unquote 'skeletal structure' is metal, instead of plastic like your Grandpa Cupcake's, cuz she was a suit of armor, not a sewing dummy...but I ain't nuthin' like her, mentally..."

Edge thought for a few moments, and he sighed. "Yeah, that's a real sharp answer babe...don't answer the boy's question though. As for your Dad...no...he wasn't. Honestly, till he was about...uhh...six years old, he was really the sweetest daughter I ever had. Always loved wearing his frilly dark blood red dresses, with a nice bow on his skull. He loved looking so cute and deadly!"

One could hear the muffled thumping of his tail against the seat he sat in, as he remembered how his son was so sweet and all. "When he hit around uh...six or seven, he realized he felt more like a boy, which was fine wit me o'course. As to his...temperament...I got a feeling that...that it was learned, not inherent with him. I tried to keep him from going through training...but Asgore moved my hand. I had to put him through training...I still horrible about that. But even then...he still was so nice and kind...I had started it, then I had run away. Leaving him and Sans with John and Tahi...I got a feeling John really...really had done him in."

His tone was more sad as he spoke, and he sniffled softly to himself. "...After I had come back after...about 5 years later...Papyrus was different. Harsher, stricter...your Uncle was terrified of his own younger brother. I heard from Tahi that Papyrus had managed to force Sans to stay in his great dane form, as his 'guard dog' for at least nearly an entire year. Keeping him on a spiked collared leash in the yard when he was...bad. It's why he's got those pierced marks in his neck bones still..."

"And even when I came back, I thought...maybe I could fix this? Papyrus called me weak, and that was the first time he'd tried to kill me, on orders from Alphys. She had taken over as the Royal Scientist, and she did not want to give up that cushy job. I can show ya like, at least six different scars from your Dad alone. Then...he finally had started to show some MERCY...when he saved your Mother, Mettaton from Alphys. It was him that convinced Papyrus to stop putting Sans on spiked collars. But he still required his older brother to wear a collar of sorts...at the least in a twisted sense, it kept him safe though. Your Aunt Mars agreed with it too. But when they got married, Sans fought your Father, and he was determined that he wasn't going to wear a collar with his brother's name on it. It was going to have his wife's name from then on...but...to really answer your question...he was like you, growing up. Sweet, kind, loving, merciful. It was his environment that caused it. Not his nature." Edge nodded as Bitter finally pulled up to the restaurant, and she was puffing away on a cigarette while she silently listened to her husband talk about their sons.

MTT sniffled and whimpered as Boss was left to sleep. He was ushered away for a moment so everything else could be done for them.

Marrie looked over at him, "I promise...we'll work on him...he'll be okay..."

That left MTT alone to try and call Sans, Edge and Bitter. He hoped the kids were okay at least...he wasn't going to be happy with telling them the news. For now, he thought Sans would be the better option, at least to try out what he was going to say to the kids.

Rockwell listened to both of them, wanting to get every inch of it all. When Edge mentioned how his father was younger than six...that reminded him of his sister. Though, she liked red dresses, black and white ones were her favorite combo, and she never left the house without her favorite red rose pin.

He did think about how his gramps was and everything the old man had once said to him and his father...did seem to align. Most of John's stuff got under his skin, but he didn't follow through, mostly because he really didn't care what people thought of him much. Long as he wasn't his dad, he was fine.

It was a lot to think about for the kid but he seemed to understand. "...yeah...alright. thanks...just...i don't wanna grow up hurting people. i'm...okay...i'm not great or hot shit or things but...just...don't wanna do all that kind of crap he did...for once i wanna choose what i wanna do with my life instead of people telling me how i am gunna be." He got out of the car to get into the restaurant. His biggest fear still on his mind: hurting the people he loved most...like his little sister...or Ames. (I'd kill myself if I hurt her...)

Red felt his phone buzzing from his inventory, and he got up from his sleep, trotting into the living room. He changed back to his normal form as he went to the kitchen and he answered it. "heya metallic muchaco... what's up with you and chief? everythin a'right?"

Edge listened in turn to what Rockwell spoke of, and he went to the backseat to get Ebrima. "Princess? We're at the restaurant~"

Bitter got out from the car next, adjusting her dress a bit as it rode up like it always did when she drove. She heard a whistle from someone who had pulled up beside her and she scowled.

"Go whistle out yer ass, you'll get more outta it anyways!" She screeched, as she grabbed her purse and locked the car behind them.

"S-Sans..." MTT sniffled out, trying to keep himself calmed down enough to talk, "...P-Papy...w-we're...a-at the hosp-p-pital...w-we...w-we lost the baby..." he failed in keeping his composure as he started breaking down into a tissue he was given by a nurse.

Ebrima let out a yawn and rubbed at her eyes. "...Okay..." She got herself unbuckled and inched over to get out the car.

Rockwell was watching his grandparents take their time with coming over. Not like he was in a hurry to eat either. After that question, some of his appetite plumeted.

Red nearly dropped the phone, as he felt his own soul plummet at that news. His brother was so damn excited about this baby, just like his others. He had truly hoped to have another chance, to truly show he had changed for the better.

"oh...oh fuck no... goddamnit no...i'm real sorry metta...shit, shit...the baby, youse two were so excited too..." He went and sat on the couch, and just howled in sadness for his brother.

Not knowing what was going on, Vermie picked up his little head and howled as well.

Edge made sure Ebrima was happy in his arms, after he closed the door behind her. The person who had catcalled at Bitter soon would find they would have a slashed back tire when they left.

Bitter came over to Rockwell and patted his shoulder softly. "Gawd you got a hurt ankle and your faster then your old G'ma, hehe. Then again, I have been feeling my real age lately, and so has Edge."

Edge chuckled quietly, as he came into the restaurant, and got their names on the short waiting list. "Yeah, least we're healthier than we were at 80 something though the first time..."

"C-Can...c-can you c-come over...? p-please...?" MTT sobbed out, "h-he n-needs you..."

Mars overheard what Red has said and got to his side to hug him. Jackson also perked up at the sound of his baby bro and dad howling before he started up too. He had no idea why but his instinct told him to do it.

Ebrima giggled slightly at her G'pa's actions as they headed inside. Rockwell managed a small tired smile at his G'ma, "eh...i've had worse. and yeah, you two look alright for your ages." He assured before walking with them inside. Least he could help distract his sister with some pinball and cheating in prize claw games.

Red calmed a little at Mars hugging him, and he sniffed a bit, wiping his face off with his sleeve. "yeah..yeah i can...i'll be right there..."

He looked to Mars, after hanging up and he gave her a tearful kiss. "i gotta...he needs me marsy... m'sorry for setting off the boys..."

In the restaurant they were seated and Edge looked over the menu for just a moment, before he grinned. "Two pounds of crab legs. Yeah ya heard me right."

The waiter blinked a bit, putting down the order on their sheet. "Sir, you do know we have them on the bar too..."

"Oh yeah, just don't wanna be greedy for the other buffet customers is all." Edge purred out, taking a drink of his water. He looked to Ebrima, giving her a sweet kiss. "We're gonna really enjoy ourselves huh, Princess? While we're waiting for the food, why don'cha go play some games with your brother?"

He pulled out from his inventory a large bag, full of rolled quarters. The bag had to weigh nearly three pounds, as he handed it to Rockwell.

MTT let out another sob before hanging up. He'd start calling his cousin over next. He needed the support too.

Mars kissed Red back and petted him gently, "It's fine...Ya want me to drive ya? Or are me and the kids too much all at once?" She didn't want to leave her mutt all alone, but she understood if that was going to be a lot of people.

Ebrima was coloring on one of the kids' menus as Rockwell looked at his own menu for something he wanted. Ebrima reacted well to the kiss and nuzzled her grandpa before he went back to speaking with the waiter.

Rockwell wasn't expecting the weight of quarters on him but he manged to catch it well enough, "thanks...g'pa. come on rima." He got out of his seat once Ebrima slid out of hers after. "uh...just a shrimp scampi for me, garlic cheese knots on the side." It was the usual he got when he was taken by his parents.

"Thank you, G'pa." Ebrima smiled out before leaving with Rockwell to play the games, "I want the squid."

"yeah yeah...ya say that everytime we go here. we'll try for the squid..." Rockwell rolled his eyes with a smile as they headed off to go win a big squid toy from the game corner.

Red wasn't sure what to think really just then, he sighed, running his hand over his skull. "i...gotta do this myself, bros an all...if i...i need ya, i'll call ya babe..."

He got up from the couch, and first went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Vio's vodka putting it into his inventory, along with a bag of bacon jerky. Then he went to the door, slipping on his old sneakers, and he shortcut to the hospital, closing the front door behind him.

Bitter and Edge relaxed as the kids went off. She looked to the waiter, cradling her chin in her long gloved hand. "Ya heard my grandson, that and uh, glass of Chardonnay for me, and a beer for my husband. And uhhh... I'm just gonna get the buffet, along with my granddaughter and my husband."

She got up from the table, patting Edge's arm. "I'm gonna go get a plate, yeh?"

Edge nodded, as he pulled out his phone, tapping idly on it. He was sending a text message to Verri. [We're going to have to convene soon, Mayor Ucher sent me a message today. He's having to step down, he's got Parkinson's apparently. His husband Harold is getting worried about the mayor's health...he wanted to talk with you, as our government's are very intertwined you know. And as you may not know, I've begun to take over in conjunction with my son Sansy to serve as Monster council for Swap's government...]

"Okay babe. Call me okay? Give 'em my best...love ya." Mars watched him leave. She hoped things would turn out alright.

MTT was still a whimpering mess outside the room Boss was being treated in. Even hearing Nast on the phone wasn't helping much. "I know, cuz...I know...just hang on. Shade and I'll be there right now."

Verri luckily answered pretty quick [I heard. I hope he does well enough. The conjunction is the first I've heard of, but I welcome all allies. My people here are working on continuing to reach our surface world. We may have a breakthrough but it is still too early to say if it's the true answer. Let me know when you are free and we can discuss more.]

Red made his way down the halls, and he followed the sound of MTT's crying. Out of respect, he stood a bit away from the crying robot, his hands in his pockets.

After MTT put the phone away, he looked to the man, and sighed quietly. "...m'sorry fer all'a this...i know youse two were so excited..."

Gently he stepped over to MTT, placing his hand on the robot's knee. "i prolly ain't the best at this, but if ya need a hug or sumthin, i'm open fer it, metta..."

In the restaurant, Bitter came back with a plate for herself as well as Edge, utilizing multiple gloves for it easily. "Here we are, ya old hound...saw ya fiddling with your phone, so's I went ahead and got you a plate."

Edge smiled at the gesture, giving his wife a loving kiss. "Aw, thanks Bitty..."

Turning his attention back to the phone as he shoved a big bite of seafood salad into his mouth, he responded back. [Yeah this Parkinson's ain't a killer, but it'll impede his working...and as for that conjunction, it's still very new. Sansy decided to pick up the mantel that Toriel decided to just toss away. But because he's rather young, he picked me to assist him, as a voice of elder reason, so to speak. Now your scientists are close to possibly breaking the surface? This I'm incredibly interested about. I'll be interested to talk more about this at a later date. Thanks for the update, Verri. Mmm... I think perhaps we can meet up in about a week? I know Ucher wants his daughter to be graduated from school before he makes any big decisions.]

MTT had hung up, deciding to wait for his cousin to show up. Nast wasn't the greatest in comforting but they were a nice familiar presence to him. MTT did wince at feeling someone's hand on his knee but relaxed once he realized it was just Red, "T-Thank you...R-Red...I-I'm s-scared for P-P-Papy...he...he didn't look good..."

Didn't take him long to pick up Red and give him an almost bonecrushing hug as he sobbed. Looks like he really did need it.

Meanwhile with the restaurant's arcade area, Rockwell was playing a basketball game for tickets while Ebrima tried her hand at skiball. Both of them trying their best to get as many tickets as they could. Luckily they had more than enough quarters. Ebrima was having fun with her games, that was enough for Rockwell not to get too worried.

Once his game ended, he decided to try out something else, maybe go cheat at the skill claw machines for free prizes. A cute plush might be a nice gift for Ames, he figured.

[Good to hear. I never enjoyed speaking with that world's Toriel. Pardon when I say this, but she's just as awful as the one here when she was still alive. But I look forward to hearing from the both of you in the coming days while the humans run their election for a new mayor and our new human counsel. I am avaliable within the next week for a visit. Frisk and the twins will be more than happy to see you again. Do keep me updated, Edge.] Emotions were hard to put in text, but she hoped her smile and softness came through in her written words.

Nast would be the one ending up texting Bitter after, [Hey. Something happened to the Captain and my cousin is not having a good time. You got the kids, right?]

Red had nodded sadly, then found himself being pulled up into MTT's four very strong arms in a tight, suffocating hug. He let out a squeaked yelp, his tail down between his legs. "gah! y-yeah... they're doing what they can, metta...shit, her fuckin strong pal... heheheh, it's a'right though...whateva ya need..."

The operator that sat in the arcade area was a very bored looking teenage cat-bunny monster, chomping away at their gum in their mouth, occasionally texting their girlfriend. After a few moments they spat their gum into the trashcan at their feet, and propped up their feet on the counter.

They rose an eyebrow, watching Rockwell. "Whatcha doing there kid? Don't shake the machine none, please? I'll get my ass in hot water...again..."

Edge read the latest text from Verri and he smiled a bit. [Of course. Have a good evening, Queenie. As for me? I'm about to demolish a couple pounds of crab legs~]

Bitter felt her phone going off, and she looked at the text and sighed. As she was in a public place, she knew she didn't want to talk to her phone. [We herd about Pap and his sick. Sent loves to MTT, an we hav kiddes wit us. At seafud place at peer. Srry, cant txt wel. Let u now mor ltr.]

MTT whimpered and nodded as he hugged Red. Would still be a while before he finally let down Red. "T-Thank...y-you..."

Rockwell was using the machine like normal when he heard the teen operator, "i'm not shaking shit. relax. i'm not my dad." he put another few quarters in again, to grab another toy out. He already got a small squishy fox for Ames, he figured maybe one for himself or Ebrima would be good. Seeing the matching fox plush and a small mermaid plush next to each other got him the idea.

He made the claw move other to both and go for the middle of the two, the fox was easily grabbed but the mermaid was a little short. Nothing like his red gravity magic to make it look like it was grabbed on too as they were taken to the prize slot. Easy cheats for him and a free plush for one go.

Ebrima meanwhile finished her skeball game and collected her tickets before shoving hem in her inventory to go play more ticket gaining games. Skele-ghost was determined to get her giant squid.

Nast texted back a bit a bit after, took them a while to read over Bitter's response. [It's fine I guess. The kids okay? I'm heading off to see my cousin and him now with Shade. I'm...uh...sorry for your loss...] They didn't text back after that as Shade and them were at the hospital. Thank the angel for their wife's speedy flying.

Red felt crushed from all sides as he had been tightly hugged by his robotic brother-in-law. "your welcome ya loveable deadly bucket of bolts..."

Having gotten out of the four armed grip, he sighed and finally went into the room, seeing Marrie seated by the bed. He blinked, his sockets a bit wider, and he pulled out a small empty flask he had, as he sat down in one of the chairs and then got out the bottle of vodka, filling it up.

"uh, heya there... didn't realize you'd be here this late. thought ya had the crea-otha me to get home too..." Red drawled, as he finished filling the flask, before he pulled a swig from the large bottle of vodka himself.

The worker just rolled their eyes and went back to their phone. "I dunno who your Dad even is, kid. Just don't do something that could get me in trouble, yeah?"

Their attention turned back to their phone easily, as they smiled to out, responding back.

Bitter had gotten about halfway through her plate and she texted back. [Thanks. The kiddes are happy with us. Not talk about Pap yet wit med issue. Take care! Thank for worry's.]

She went back to eating, when she paused a couple minutes later and nearly shrieked, snatching her phone up as she stared at it. "LOSS?! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Hurriedly she tried to call Nast, but got no response, then she decided to text Marrie, using the speech to text. [What the fuck is going on kitten?! Did Boss fuckin die or something?!]

Nast and Shade managed to get to MTT, Nast immediately going to their cousin and hugging him. Normally the two didn't hug or show much physical affection, but there were exceptions. This was one of them.

The nurses inside were finished and cleaning up loose ends while Marrie stayed and kept an eye on Boss, making sure he was still doing well. She noticed Red and sighed, "...I did...but...one of the nurses told me about him being here...wouldn't be right of me if I didn't stay..."

She would feel her phone go off and check on it, "Oh boy...Your mom got the news..." [No. Boss is alive, he's battling an internal infection but he'll turn out okay. Might just stay here for a day or two until he recovers enough to go home. He...did lose the baby...They dusted a second after delivery. I'm so sorry...]

Rockwell just took his prizes and headed off back to his sister for the meantime.

Unfortunately for Bitter, Nast wasn't able to text back due to helping out their cousin. So no answers there...

Red nodded softly, taking one last swig from the bottle of vodka, before he stored it away in his inventory. "uh, thanks then. so i take it he's been knocked out since it all happened, huh? ma's smart, she'll deal wit it...ain't the first time she's gotten bad news no ways..."

He looked at his younger brother, and gently held his hand. ...god...this shit is bad ain't it pappers...you didn't deserve none of this...despite what lots of people like to think about you...

Crawling up into the bed, he changed to his chihuahua form, and cuddled close to his sibling, laying his head lightly on his brother's still present ectogel chest. With the movement to his chest, Boss's sockets started to open a little bit.

...PAPA...M-METTA...BROTHER...I'M SO SCARED...PLEASE...IT HAD TO BE A...A NIGHTMARE... Boss mumbled softly, and he sighed tiredly, looking down to see his brother laying his tiny head on his breast.

"Nyeheheh...brother...you're here..." He managed to smile a little bit, looking to Red, who sadly smiled to him.

Bitter by then was nearly making a true scene in the seafood restaurant, with only Edge's robotic arm firmly holding his elderly wife close to his chest. "C'mon Bitty...wait a bit, wait a bit, maybe that blue dolt sent ya a wrong message, huh? Jus wait..."

He felt her phone go off again, and gently grabbed it for her. "See? ...It...oh...oh fuck...lookit..." Bitter sighed sadly, starting to cry into Edge's soft chest. "...m'sorry Bitty, I know you was excited too..."

Edge texted back using Bitter's phone. [Thank you for letting us know, this is Papi texting with Mami's phone, obviously. She's taken it kinda hard, we're going to wait and let Boss and MTT tell the children on their own plan. We'll keep them entertained and make sure they go to their last couple days of school. Please let MTT know that he doesn't have to worry about the children, okay, Marrie? Thank you kitten.]

"Yeah...he should be waking up soon. I'll go get MTT in too." Marrie managed a tired smile before leaving the room.

MTT, Shade, and Nast would come in soon after Boss had woken up. "Papy!" He ran over and immediately started pressing kisses to Boss's skull, "Are you okay...? You s-scared me..."

Marrie looked at the text, and sighed [I'll let him know. Thank you. Take care okay?]

Rockwell would head back over to get a sip of his drink when he noticed his grandparents, "...uh...is g'ma okay? what's going on?"

Red stayed still, snuggled beside Boss to give him comfort in the best way he knew possible. He always remembered curling up around Boss as a little girl in his Great Dane form, trying to give him comfort back then; so in a way, he was trying stay close like he'd used to do years ago.

Boss was still rather groggy and he looked up to MTT at the kisses. "...we just lost our child...how do you think I should feel? Relieved they didn't suffer? Angry and wanting to dust anything in my path? I don't even know how to feel. This whole...pregnancy completely twisted with me and...and i-it's just...another sin against me..."

Edge managed to text back just one word, before Rockwell had come over. [Thanks.]

Looking to his grandson, he sighed quietly. "...I...I dunno if I can really tell ya kiddo. I wanted yer parents to tell you..." Bitter however, not knowing about the texting herself, let the cat out of the bag, as she quietly was weeping, trying to catch her breath from her near hysterics before.

"Y-Your Dad lost...oh gawd, he lost the baby, Rockwell...I'm so damn sorry..." Bitter spoke quietly, still sniffling and trying to wipe her face off from the tears on her porcelain cheeks.

"Goddamnit, Bitter...we was gonna wait and let MTT tell them...shit...fuck...well, now ya know, I'm really sorry too, Rock..." Edge grumbled sadly, shaking his head softly.

MTT sighed, feeling guilty over asking a stupid question. "...I'm sorry..." he felt relieved that Boss was okay, but now that was over, the loss of their child was hitting him. Just when he thought he didn't have any tears left to shed...

"We're sorry, Papyrus. It's never easy losing a child...at least you are still alive for the children you have now...it is horrible losing a child...but it's devastating to lose both child and parent..." Shade spoke out softly as MTT was sobbing quietly.

Rockwell was confused for a bit until the news finally hit him. He stayed completely silent and blank faced for a good while, "...well...explains a lot...he's...alive...right?"

"...Don't be sorry my love...I...fuck..." Boss covered his face and just sighed, still exhausted, and loopy from the pain medications and the entire ordeal he had just gone through. "...Yes, I'm still alive...thank the merciless angel for that. At least I'll be around for my children's sake...until Rockwell just...leaves..."

Edge nodded softly, as Bitter went over and gave Rockwell a gentle hug. "Mhm...he's alive, he's got an internal infection, prolly be in the hospital for a couple days. me and G'ma'll watch youse two okay, so your Mamaton can be with your Father."

MTT whimpered and sobbed out, even as Nast rubbed his back. "What makes ya think he'll leave?" Nast was confused on that part.

"He's still not getting along with you?" Shade inquired, her own wings twitching in response.

Rockwell took the hug and patted his G'ma's shoulder. He could tolerate this for her sake. "...cool...that's...uh...somethin'...i won't say shit to rima then..." he muttered out, "...lemme know when food's here."

"Since I had found out I was pregnant again...I've been trying...trying to be a better father...I've not even attempted to take him or Crimson on any camping trips...and, and not because I was pregnant. I took Rockwell on camping trips when I was pregnant with Ebrima...so I thought...m-maybe that would allow him to see I'd started to try to get better! I've held back my anger, my screaming...and it's been getting better f-for awhile...he's still scared of me..." Boss closed his eyes for a moment, and leaned his hand onto his brother's back, gently rubbing Red's head.

"...It didn't take me and Red this long to forgive our father...why is it taking so long for him?" Boss muttered out, and he felt weak and quite tired.

Red snuffled softly, and gazed up at Boss. "...pap...really? don't go all fuckin maudlin 'cause of rockwell. are you forgettin when we first came here, when rock was jus' a teeny tiny infant, and the trips weren't even pushed out yet...that you seriously attempted to kill our old man? i know ya jus lost the baby, i'm truly sorry, but don't go fuckin makin' yerself some damn martyr jus cuz of some bullshit both of youse been dancin' round."

He hated to be so harsh on his baby brother, but he wanted...no, needed to see what his brother's reaction to it would be. He figured this was almost a test of sorts to see if he'd truly changed for the better, even before the loss of the baby.

Bitter removed herself from the hug, gently resting her gloves on his shoulders. She truly wasn't sure how to respond to him, but she nodded softly, pressing a gentle to his forehead. "O-Okay...I'll let ya know, Rock...I'm gonna need anotha glass of wine..."

Edge went ahead and leaned over, pulling out a small flask he usually carried and he tipped into her wine glass a couple shots of his homemade moonshine into her wine glass.

"Fear is something hard to fight against sometimes. Your brother is right...as much as we try to appear as if we are better and even succeed...fear can still be there. I can't tell you how much the twins still flinch and whimper if I ever dare raise my voice or use any magic. " Shade sighed as MTT was starting to calm down again.

"We're all kinda fucked up...none of us are exactly saints." Nast piped up as well, "much as we try and pretend to be."

"I'm sure he'll come around. Just give him some time. Fear needs to be beaten first...then he can worry about his real feelings for you." Shade assured, she knew fear was the biggest hurdle to get through. Everything after that gets a little easier to handle, that's how she handled her own fears of her father. Then again...she had it easier since the man dusted.

Rockwell nodded and headed back off to join his sister. By the time the food came in, Ebrima had just managed to scour enough tickets to get her giant red squid toy that she wanted. She actually dragged it across and to the table with a proud look in her eye for her new prize, the thing easy towered over Edge if the thing was put up straight from it's tentacles.

"His name is Kasey...Kasey Kraken." She said matter of factly before crawling up to her seat to start eating.

"100,000 tickets later...and we got that thing." Rockwell sighed tiredly before taking his seat too.

Boss listened to them all, and he nodded quietly, continuing to rub his brother's head. "...Of course...you all, are making so much sense right now. Brother, normally I'd want to string you up by your paws for talking to me like that, but...I needed this. I've never really treated him like a father should treat a son. I've treated him like how Dr. Gaster...treated his creations. Not like how Papa treated his pups..."

Red smiled at his brother, and nuzzled the younger skeleton's hand. "yanno, maybe young pups like you can learn new tricks, eh?"

"...Fuck you brother. You're the only mutt I know." He managed a soft chuckle, tapping his finger lightly to his head. "I'd flick you, but I can barely lift my own hand, I'm so tired..."

Red stood up beside Boss, his bottom going up in the air. "heheheh, i'd bite ya then, nip ya fingers..." He playfully nipped the air near Boss's fingertips, earning a genuine smile from the former harsh Captain of the Royal Guard. "...or i can just roll ova, play dead, then i'll jump all ova ya, huh baby bro?"

He started rapidly licking Boss' fingers and hand, just smothering his baby brother in genuine lowercase love one of the few ways he knew how. Being silly and playful to try to help lift his spirits even for a little bit.

Edge laughed brightly seeing the gigantic squid toy. "Holy fuck it's bigger than me! An' I'm pretty darn tall ain't I Princess? Oooh, their name is Kasey Kraken...beautiful name for a gorgeous squid, might I add?"

Bitter was sipping on her spiked wine, not truly drunk, but not exactly sober by then. It helped she was eating a second plate of food however. Despite that, Edge had gotten the keys to the old cadillac and was intending on driving them back home, instead of her.

Shade gave a small smile at Boss as she watched the two mess about with one another. Even MTT was feeling a little better after everything. His soul was still cracked from the scare and the loss of their child, but...least things looked okay for the meantime.

MTT did try going back to Boss, gently rubbing his husband's shoulders and nuzzling him gently, "...i love you..."

Ebrima let out a small giggle before joining her G'pa to crack open some crab legs to eat. She was excited to get chowing down. "You are really tall, G'pa."

"i thought cap-ten tackle was a good name for 'em. but no, we had to go with kasey." Rockwell rolled his eyes with a small smile as he started eating his food. Ebrima gave her brother a scowl, "No. No puns! That was just bad!"

"nah...it ain't bad, sis. but i'll give it to ya that it sounds fishy." Rockwell chuckled out. He'd let out his own "fyeh heh heh" laughter once Ebrima groaned and tried slapping his arm. "NO PUNS!"

Least those two were having a good time. Rockwell was good at pretending that things were fine for the most part.

Boss weakly looked to MTT, tears still streaking his cheeks. "I love you too my ravishing rectangle...c-can I have my sharp squishy please?"

Edge nodded softly as he easily cracked open a thick crab leg with his metallic hand. "Heh, yeah... Yanno I'm six feet and eight inches tall, Princess?"

Bitter looked over to Edge, patting his side playfully. "An you're 320 pounds. Without your arm."

She popped a couple of scallops into her mouth, giggling brightly. The old coffee cup hybrid was quite obviously a bit drunk by then.

Edge found himself laughing sweetly at Rockwell's puns. "Well he's certainly angling down deep ain't he, gyeheheh!"

Back over at the Napstaton manor, Wingdin was still in the bed, mumbling in her sleep by then. Cupcake sat in the living room, a cup of tea in his hands. He hadn't slept much over the past few days, worrying over Wingdin and her health.

Rebecca came over and set down a plate of lunch for the old teacup. "Dr. Brewer? How about you head on inside after having some lunch? I can take care of Wingdin..."

He sighed, handing the plate back to Rebecca. "Don't really feel like eating, dear. But thank you..."

"...Sir, you haven't eaten in a couple of days... you've just been drinking tea...that isn't healthy..." Rebecca spoke softly, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I won't eat until Wingdin can..." Cupcake nearly growled out, staring into his cup of tea.

Rebecca took the plate of food with a quiet sigh, and she placed it in the fridge. Wingdin couldn't eat anymore, the last time they'd tried she'd nearly accidently bit Napsta's fingers and then had choked on water.

MTT managed a tearful nod and set himself down near an outlet to let his body charge before he shut it down and his ghostly form came out. He easily floated back to Boss and snuggled up against his side, always having a soft, marshmallowy, squishy feeling to him. "...W-whatever you want..."

Ebrima nodded with a smile as she tried cracking a crab leg herself. Took her some time but she managed and started eating. Only until Edge started making puns... "GAH! NOOOOOOOO! NOT YOU TOO!"

Rockwell only laughed more. Least his anxieties couldn't hit him then.

At Napstaton manor, the twins decided to head off and go see their grandparents. Their parents were off taking care of errands and going through a check-up with Harmony, so it was just them and the manor to themselves. "You sure they're not gunna mind...? Dad did say Grandma wasn't feeling great...and Grandpa's kinda not looking good either." Nikki looked over at her brother, her ears flattened down in concern.

"Maybe seeing us will help 'em out. We haven't seen 'em in a while. They don't come by the house anymore and Dad's been keeping us busy! Come on! No harm in saying hi when both of them are out." Max assured with a smile. The two headed to the house, Maxie had a point Nikki figured. She did worry about how her grandparents were doing and why their mom and dad were acting off about the whole thing.

Max would be the one to knock on the door. Both stood with big smiles as they waited for someone to answer. Much as they were 100% monster, they could look human from a distance or bad eye. Such was the looks they had from their father, but the bat ears, wings, and overly fluffy snow white hair on their heads could have them be seen with bat monster qualities.

Boss nuzzled MTT, and cuddled lovingly against his loveable squishy husband. "I love you so much my dearest..."

Edge grinned happily, and he laughed brightly. "Welp, yer Uncle Sans had ta get it honest, yeh? Old dogs run together Princess~"

At the manor, Rebecca heard the knock at the door, and she came to answer it. "Oh... Maxie, Nikki...um...do you need help with something sweeties?"

Cupcake looked up from his cup of tea, and sighed getting out from the chair with a pained noise, trying to muffle himself with an extra gloved hand.

Rebecca heard the noise and leaving the door open, she hurried to his side. "Oh, Caddy please wait for me... it's just the grandchildren... You're weak, please...please just sit down again..."

The nurse convinced him to sit down again, and it could be seen that through not eating for nearly two days, and his own intense depression over the course of the past three months, he'd nearly lost about a hundred pounds, leaving him weighing around 140.

He just barely was overweight by then, and it was very visible as his sweater hung off his frame.

Ebrima groaned before accepting her fate and eating her crab meat. Rockwell was still laughing, and for him...it felt good. She could accept her brother was happier, she'd forgive it for that.

"No!" "We don't need help." The two spoke up one by one as normal before coming together again, "Just wanted to say hi! It's been a while!"

When Rebecca left to go check on Cupcake, they let themselves in, smiles still bright in the thought of seeing their grandparents. The smiles would waver once they got a look at Cupcake, "Grandpa...?"

The two headed over to see him, worried looks on their faces, "Grandpa?" "What happened? "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Rebecca sighed a little bit, and smiled lightly to the twins. She gently rubbed Cupcake's shoulder, looking to him worriedly a little bit.

Cupcake smiled a bit sadly to Maxie and Nikki, settling back into the chair he sat in. The walker he had reluctantly began using was folded up beside the chair as well. "Everything is okay, little notes...I've just been a bit sad lately, having trouble eating you see? I was heh, very large you know. It's good that I lost some weight I think, I'm much more...healthier now I believe."

Rebecca sighed, shaking her head. "Dr. Brewer...how about we try having lunch again, hmm?"

Cupcake sighed, picking up his cup of tea again, taking a drink from it. "...Fine. Twist my gloves why don't you..." He watched as Rebecca then headed back to the kitchen and he muttered darkly to himself. ...damn harridan...

In the bedroom, where the door was mostly closed shut most of the day and night, Wingdin's muttering increased in volume as she turned over onto her back with a muffled gasp. ...no, no, baby blue...no I don't...I can't...can't, can't, can't...no don't take me, don't take me...they're going to get me, take me down, dark...darker still...no darkness...no...

Her nightgown hung off of her body, reduced to gel and bones by then. As Dr. Kirin had figured, she was persevering, but at what cost of her shred of sanity that was completely gone by then, which was in turn starting to erode badly on Cupcake's own sanity in the process.

"We know, Grandpa..." "You were..really big and cuddly before..." "You're not okay if you're sad..." Both of them looked really worried for him. They were kept out of the loop of what was really going on with their grandparents. Most of what they got out of their dad was that they had to keep doctor's appointments, Grandma was feeling sick and had to stay home for a while, and Grandpa was keeping her company. They had no idea how bad it really was...Napstaton was trying to had to hide it from them...

They were smart kids, they knew something was up... They weren't sure what but they knew.

Their father didn't cry so easily...but there were nights where both could pick up his sobbing.

"Grandpa...you gotta eat though. Losing weight is...okay but...you can't be too light either." Max spoke up as he got a look at his grandpa while Nikki decided to look at Wingdin. Surely she was feeling better, right...?

She would start regretting going down when she heard Wingdin's mufflings from the hallway to see her. "G-Grandma...?"

Rebecca had brought over Cupcake's lunch, which was a thick grilled cheese sandwich with hearty tomato soup, and double portion of VHC chocolate pudding. "Here's lunch, Dr. Brewer...oh...where did Nikki go? She shouldn't go searching, oh dear..."

Wingdin heard the voice and her weak eyelights tried to focus, as she continued her mumblings, unable to stop talking almost constantly. She saw Nikki, and her sockets opened wide, as she sat up, trembling in the bed. "baby, baby bat...baby baby no, no human, no, gonna hurt you, gonna kill me, gonna take my baby..."

She gingerly clenched the blanket that pooled along her waist, her bones brittle and thin, almost no ectogel left on her body by that point in her life.

Max stayed with Cupcake, but grew concerned when his sister went missing on him, "Sis? Nik? Where 'd you go, sisette!?"

The twins usually never separated unless they had to. They liked keeping close together most of the time. "...Grandpa...what's going on..? There's gotta be more to this! Dad doesn't let us come around and you guys don't visit anymore. Is...Is Grandma really that bad...?"

Nikki got to the room and was shocked to see what she found. Her grandma was so thin...she kept talking weirdly. (Is...is she afraid of me...?)

"G-Grandma...? Are...are you okay? It's me...Nicole...I...I wanted to see you...it's been a while..." Her ears went flat against her head and her wings stayed tight around her shoulders as she started to walk slowly over to her Grandma with an outstretched hand, "Remember...? R-Remember me...?"

Cupcake sighed, and nodded, while Rebecca headed down the hallway, to help Nikki out. "Grandma is essentially gone, Max...her purple magic is working against her, keeping her alive despite...she should have peacefully left already...as much as it kills me to really say something like that..."

"She can't be moved from the bed, she's too weak, Maxie. And she cannot stop talking, she's...just gone. I have a duty to your Grandmother to stay with her however, so...I couldn't just come to the house without her. Then about a week ago, I fell in the house, so I'm using a walker finally...it's just a snowball tumbling ahead of an avalanche my dear boy..." Cupcake closed his eyes, shaking his head as he then picked up the pudding and ate a few bites of it.

Wingdin continued wavering as she sat up, which took nearly all of her energy just to do that; as she looked to Nikki. Seeing the girl's outstretched hand, she couldn't remember her own grandchildren, all she saw was her face. Her human appearing face, which didn't register as Napstaton's daughter either.

All the old and frail skelewoman saw was a human. "human, no, no, please no, no don't, don't hurt...don't hurt me, please...my boy, my boy, don't take my boy..." She clutched the blanket as tight as she could, the brittle bones creaking underneath her own pressure as she was close to somehow breaking her own arm bones they were so delicate.

Rebecca had gotten to the bedroom, and hurried inside. "Shh, shhh, shhh, Wingdin...it's okay, she's not going to hurt you..." The nurse looked to Nikki and seemed more tired. "Flare your wings out, let her see that you're a monster; she's terrified of humans...I'm so sorry, please leave, she might hurt herself...I'm very very sorry..."

The mannequin's hands glowed a soft green as she placed them onto Wingdin's finger bones, which had finally cracked in a few places underneath the pressure she was able to place them under.

Max listened to his grandfather and sighed, "...How come no one told us...? Dad...and mom didn't tell us stuff...they...kept saying you weren't home...or probably aleep...but...We shouldn't stay away from you guys either..." He muttered sadly. His heart hurt in hearing that his grandmother was starting to degrade and his grandfather was essentially doing the same.

Nikki did managed to outstretch her wings, hoping that's enough to prove she wasn't human, "G-Grandma...it's me...I'm not...I'm not a human. W-What boy? Grand...grandma..."

She started tearing up herself, "...I'm...i'm not a human...i'm...i-i-i'm..." she whimpered out and ran out the room after being told to leave, tears left behind. She'd end up crashing into her brother and start crying. Max was left confused but held his distraught sister.

"W-What happened!? Nik!" Max looked really worried now for his sister as she cried into his shoulder. "G-Grandma...s-she...s-she d-doesn't...r-r-remember me...s-she's s-scared of m-m-me!"

Cupcake watched, and nearly upended the lunch tray as Nikki had ran out from the bedroom, sobbing. "Oh lord...I...I am terribly sorry you two...we've been trying to protect you from it all...it's hard to explain it all, and...why she would be scared of you both."

He didn't know what to do, on top of himself feeling distraught and angry at himself, he now was incredibly worried for the mental health of his grandchildren, and the stress of it all was starting to cause him to degrade visibly in front of them both, little by little. Pulling out his phone, he then texted Napstaton, hating that it came to this.

[Little notes found out. Tried to protect them...I'll try to explain it the best I can, son...I'm so sorry.]

Rebecca had sat down gingerly on the bed, lightly healing the woman's fingers. "There we go, Wingdin...your hands won't hurt...why don't we just lay down, hmm?"

Wingdin continued to mutter and mumble incessantly, even as Rebecca helped her to lay back down onto the bed. Coming back out from the bedroom, she went over to Cupcake's side. "Hey you two...I'm sorry if I seemed so rude before, I just didn't want your Grandma to get hurt any worse. And it's her that's accidently ending up hurting herself because she doesn't know any better...but she's okay now, she's resting..."

"She has severe dementia...and she's forgotten nearly everyone. She only knows humans as threats, because of how she died as a human herself hundreds of years ago, and with the Great War...it just simply made it worse on her, now as she's been afflicted with the mental afflictions..." She shook her head and sighed. "The best thing your father thought was that you wouldn't...have to be burdened by your Grandma's problems...she wouldn't want you to be so sad either..."

Max hugged his sister tight before looking at Cupcake, "...Can you try...? Even a little...?" He sighed sadly as Nikki tried composing herself. He did coax her to go be with Cupcake for a bit, the girl easily going and hugging her grandfather tight.

When Rebecca came back into the room, both of them were frozen, unsure of what to say and do. Even with the explanation given to them.

"...That...that doesn't make it right..." Max muttered out, "...We thought that...they...you guys didn't want to see us anymore...like...we did something that got you guys annoyed or angry with us and...ya cut us off..."

Nikki was still whimpering, but nodded all the same, "...W-We missed you..."

"...We don't wanna mourn you guys while you're still alive..." Max admitted with a sad sigh, "...it's not fair...no one tells us anything...and it sucks...we're not stupid...we're not airheaded...we act like it...but...it's just an act...we're family too..."

Nikki didn't say much else as she calmed herself down, she agreed with her brother but, she still felt bad.

Cupcake suddenly had a lap full of his granddaughter, and he lightly put his glove against her back between her wings. "...I am terribly sorry...It...was simply something that me and your parents agreed upon. And we never thought you were stupid because we chose this decision...we just wanted to protect you..."

As he spoke, he still picked up the sandwich and ate some of it slowly, feeling horrible for how this day had seemingly gone. He hoped that Napstaton had gotten his message. As he took another bite of the sandwich, he looked to Rebecca, who was standing near the hallway, watching Wingdin from the slightly opened doorway.

The mannequin nurse could tell that Wingdin was at death's doorstep, and most likely would be gone within the next couple of days.

Nikki still clung onto Cupcake with pathetic sniffles, "...you're...you're our grandparents...w-we...w-we shouldn't need protection from you..."

Napstaton would get the message as he texted right back, [I'm heading home right now. I'm sorry, I told them to stay by the house. Are you guys okay?]

"...She's right...it's not fair...we know you guys...you can't...you can't disappear like that..." Max muttered sadly as he started tearing up too, "...it's not fair..."

Cupcake felt his phone vibrating, and he glanced at it sighing softly a bit. "I know, Nikki...it isn't fair. I didn't know that Grandma would get so bad so quickly...just...just less then a year ago, she was still walking around and talking normally...n-now she..."

Large blue tears rolled down his cheeks, and he hugged Nikki tiredly. "...I h-hate to say this, I just wish she would peacefully pass away already, she's in so much pain and she barely knows me anymore, let alone anyone else..."

Rebecca gently grabbed Cupcake's phone, responding for him. [This is Rebecca, Napsta...don't be sorry. They came to check up on your father, and Nikki went into your mother's bedroom...she...got scared by Nikki. Did you get the things that Caddy had ordered? It's a cinnamon bun urn I believe? I can't ask with the kids around...we're going to need it within the next couple days...]

Nikki nodded sadly as her brother ended up joining the hug pile, "...We're sorry..." The two would just end up crying with him, hurt from being taken away from all this, hurt and scared for their grandparents, and sad from the thought of losing them.

"...We're at least here..." Both of them muttered sadly.

[Shit...how is Mom and Nikki? They holding up okay? Yeah...we got it. Just picked it up today. I'm with Paps right now telling him what's up and letting him and Happ see the urn...we're gunna head home now. If Papa C wants the kids around...let him. If not..just send 'em off back to the house.] Napstaton finished his text and sighed, that's one more thing on his plate.

Despite being a robot and most of his outward appearance didn't change, he felt a lot older than he was. Always tired, running out of energy, stressing over things. Good thing his hair was already white... Currently he was watching Zhara talk with Paps and Happy about the urn and what Sansy had talked about with her the day prior. They were all doing their best to help take care of things while they had the time.

"Well...it is very...lovely..." Happy stared at the urn, doing their best not to start crying.

"It is...Sans mentioned that he couldn't keep her in his home...not with all the kids around...less likely chance of getting it dropped and broken. I...don't know how Papa will feel once she passes...so...did you two want to keep her?" Zhara sighed, she hated having this conversation, but it was one that needed to be had.

Luckily Harmony was sleeping soundly in her carrier and Eb and Roxie were off in friends' houses for the night. Eb had a study party to finish dealing with her finals. And Roxie was having a sleep over/camping night with friends from school. Only Eb knew what was really going on with her grandparents. Roxie had an idea but wasn't exactly sure.

Cupcake continued to hold the twins, rubbing both of their backs as he cried with them together.

Rebecca looked to the responded text and sighed quietly. [They're doing better than I would have thought to be honest. I do hope things are going as well as they can for you all. I have a feeling that Dr. Brewer will want the children with him. I hate to sound blithe about things, but a good thing is that your Dad is managing to cry, while drinking tomato soup somehow...I didn't realize that was even possible.]

Paps was in the store at the moment, gazing over the rather beautifully decorated cinnamon bun urn. It was modeled after one of the Wingdin's famous rainbow iced cinnamon buns, topped with a pink bow that acted as a locking handle of sorts. He had mostly stayed quiet while Zhara and Happy spoke, his tail simply hanging low behind him.

"...least she's passing peacefully..." He mumbled, not really sure what to say. Hearing Zhara speak up about keeping her dust, his gaze looked to the bat. "...yeh...sure, i can...p-put her with my journals maybe...f-for safety..."

Without him fully realizing it, orange tears started trailing down his cheeks. "...t-the way papa probably feels...we...might forget him soon...if he let himself get too far..."

The twins would stick around with Cupcake for the meantime. They'd been far along enough without him.

Zhara watched Pap look over the urn and sighed once she saw those tears. She headed over and gave him a hug, "...We won't forget him...I promise you that much..."

Happy let out a sniffle themselves before hugging Pap from behind.

"...We'll make sure they're taken care of...right until the end. You have my word..." Zhara promised, ears folded against her head. Napstaton would head over a bit after to check on everyone and give the news that they had to go.

Cupcake had finished the food, enough though it seemed to hurt to even eat. He started to push his feet against the floor, rocking while holding the twins against him. In the recliner usually meant for bariatric people, he seemed almost too small in it, being 6'2" and 140 pounds meant he had gotten rather slender in the last few months, but for his age of nearly feeling like 90, he was still realitively healthy.

Paps gave a sad smile, and hugged both Zhara and then Happy in turn, nodding in agreement with Zhara. "...thank you...thank you so much. w-when mama does...if it gets to be...t-too much, we could help take care of papa...i...we just didn't have the means to take care of mama yanno...fuck i feel like a...horrible son..."

Wingdin laid in her bed, not having been able to get out from it, in nearly three and a half months at that point. Every evening Rebecca would help turn her to her side and change the soft padding underneath her back and legs to prevent any abrasions of her nearly exposed bones. By then, with nearly three days of not eating at all, and about two weeks of minimal intake, she only had about an inch of gel on her skeletal body overall.

Her eyelights were weak and pale, a mere shadow of what she used to be. The inherent power of her magic, that kept her alive during her worst times of injury and despondent periods, was her downfall in her last days, prolonging her agony and dragging her death unneedingly for those who loved the old baker.

Nikki and Max didn't seem to mind much. They felt better being around their grandfather. "...We love ya, grandpa..." "...We love you a lot..."

"You're not a horrible son..." Napstaton assured with a small, tired smile, "Trust me...you're a better kid by a long shot...all I got is the money and the room to help...But...I get it..."

"...Maybe...ask him if he wants to move or not...it's...his choice after all...I...I get if he wants to leave after she's gone..." He sounded so...defeated...and very unlike himself.

Zhara did let go of Paps to be with her husband, gently taking his hand as a sign of support, "...We'll ask. But we can take care of him and Wingdin just fine...we're here for them now...they're still here...and we'll do our best...okay?"

Cupcake gently pressed kisses to Max and Nikki's foreheads and smiled sweetly to them. "I love you both so much as well, little notes...my squeaking, singing little precious little notes~"

Paps shook his head, and then gently hugged Napstaton. "dude...i am not the better kid, we're all good kids, okay? and...and papa doesn't have to come live with us, it prolly sounds like i'm wanting to rip him outta your place or somethin...i ain't saying that. but yanno he's...got different issues, and you don't need to go it alone, you've never had too...just, me and sansy, we couldn't physically keep mama, she kept shortcutting out, and all sorts of other shit..."

"...and i know you'll do your best. c'mon...i'll take us back to the house yeah?" Paps gently had his tail around Happy, then he took Napstaton's hand to shortcut him and Happy back home with a shortcut of his own, to the backyard.

Zhara held on and kept a wing around Harmony before Paps shortcutted them back home. Both were still not used to the shortcuts Paps gave, but they managed.

"Thanks for that..." Zhara shook the dizziness off of her before checking on Harmony. Little one was still asleep, thankfully.

"Let's check out the damage..." Napstaton sighed before heading to Cupcake's and Wingdin's home. He gently knocked on the door as Zhara came around with Harmony.

Happy looked to Paps with a teary eyed and worried look, "...S-Should we follow...?"

Rebecca came to the door, seeing as Cupcake was certainly busy with the twins. Opening the door, she smiled a little to Napstaton. "Oh, hello Napstaton...come right in, your Papa has the twins, they're actually almost asleep on him right now. Your mother is in the bed. I just changed her pressure sheets a few minutes ago..."

Paps thought for a moment, and he nodded softly. "...yeah, she's my mom too. and my brother is...certainly gonna need some support..."

Napstaton nodded and headed inside with Zhara following behind with Harmony in her arms, "I'm sorry...we told them not to be barging in here! I knew I should have called a babysitter..."

The twins were almost sound asleep on their grandpa, both of them were emotionally spent and even without Cupcake's usual squishiness, he still held a lot of his old comfort.

"Everyone alright at least? How's Mama...?" Napstaton was worried more about her, he knew with her seeing the twins, she might have gotten herself hurt.

Happy kissed Paps's cheek gently before nodding,They always found it funny but sweet how Paps got seeing their cousin as a brother. Though, if they were being honest with themselves, Napstaton always acted more like a brother than a cousin to them.

"Napsta, we handled it fine...don't be sorry. Everyone is...as okay as they can be. I'm proud of your Papa, he stayed very stable considering the tension over everything." Rebecca moved softly throughout the living room, taking the emptied lunch tray to the kitchen sink.

"He even ate all of his lunch, he hasn't wanted to eat since a couple days ago...the twins really did help him with that..." She spoke quietly, so she didn't wake up Cupcake or the twins.

Paps has come inside as well, and let out a quiet, worried noise of sorts. "you're avoiding, dollface. how is our mother?"

Rebecca frowned, heading down the hallway indicating for them to follow her. "I was about to speak about her, Dr. Aster. She did manage to sit up in the bed, I had thought she was too weak for that...but she'd managed to break three fingers in her right hand and two on her left, they were superficial, and I was able to heal them..."

Wingdin was half asleep on the bed, mumbling the lyrics to an old song of Napstaton's. If she wasn't scared mumbling about something, she was murmuring old songs.

Her sockets were most of the way closed, her pale purple eyelights unfocused. The brittle bones of her arms looked like they were covered in micro-scratches, but they were hundreds of superficial fractures, every movement caused a new one.

Napstaton sighed in relief, at least nothing was too bad right now. "Alright...ya...mind if maybe Paps and I check on her?"

Zhara immediately headed to the twins to check on them. The two were sound asleep on Cupcake. She looked a little relieved in seeing they were okay.

Happy stayed by Paps side, looking pretty worried. They weren't sure what to make of things.

Rebecca shook her head softly, gesturing to the bedroom. "Go right ahead, I've got dishes that need to be cleaned from lunch anyways, Napsta."

Paps gently rubbed Happy's shoulder, looking to them sadly. "you wanna come with me or stay with papa and zhara, bae-bot?"

He looked to Napstaton, sighing quietly through his nose. The tired skelegator of nearly fifty could already hear Wingdin's mumblings and mutterings from how close they were to the bedroom door.

In Wingdin's bedroom, a CD of one of Napstaton's albums were playing. It was an odd one, of him reading an at the time popular novel.

It kept her from wanting to try to leave the bed, even though she couldn't anymore. The sound was low, right by the head of the bed, her head slightly pointed towards it. Her trembling bony fingers clenched and unclenched the light thermal bedspread.

Napstaton nodded tiredly and headed over to Wingin's room. He didn't seem to notice Paps gaze on him.

Happy thought about going but shook their head, they didn't have the strength to go see her. Just like before with their aunt...they couldn't.

Napstaton would wait a bit for Paps to catch up, gave him time too to prepare himself. He could hear the album he did of reading a novel. He hated those but...it helped her. That's what he tried to put at the forefront of his mind.

He let himself take a breath before going inside the room, "Hey Mama...I'm home..." He tried his best to keep on a smile, those were already easy to fake...

Paps followed close behind Napstaton, and he rubbed the back of his skull seeing just how weak his mama seemed now. For her sake, he stayed quiet; just observing like he would always do it seemed. He knew that if he stayed quiet, he wouldn't begin to cry anymore.

Wingdin's body was trembling, as she managed to turn her head to look to Napastaton. Seeing his smile made her so happy, as she was able to shakily lift her hand to rest on the thermal blanket. "My baby boy, my baby, you are safe, safe...so scared, scared...h-humans...they hurt, they kill, you not safe...stay...stay with Mama..."

She tried to move, pulling the blanket off of herself; which revealed just how slender she was by then. Her breathing was rattling in her chest, her soul barely hanging on with the large cracks that ran through it.

Paps covered his mouth, his own face going pale at the sight of his mother's chest as it looked like she was trying to move to get out of the bed. "mama, please..."

Napstaton headed over before she could try to get out of bed, easily taking her hand and stroking it gently, "Shhh...I'm okay, Mama. No humans hurt me. It's okay. I promise, I'm okay..."

He gave her a kiss on the skull and gently placed her back in bed, "I'm not going anywhere right now...I'm staying with you."

"It's okay, Mama. You remember Paps here? He's a good friend of mine...I call him a brother." He was sadly used to the sight that Wingdin was. His own soul was rattling in his container but he ignored it. At least so he could keep faking his happiness for his Mama.

Wingdin's hand was trembling badly, as she struggled to even lightly hold it, her teeth clacking together as she mumbled softly. "...Stay, stay...baby...baby boy..."

Paps came over closer, and he had managed a soft smile himself; his tail slightly waving behind him. He tried to remember how she used to be...now how she was now. He gently ran his clawed fingers over her skull as he lightly sat down on the other side of Wingdin. "hey...m-mama, i missed you...yeah, i'm napsta's brother...i'm papyrus. i...i really love you mama..."

"B-Brother...Paps...Papy...good boy...sweet, sweet boy..." In her clenching of Napstaton's hand, her arm jerked oddly; and a large crack appeared on her forearm. Her arm had broken yet again with it's brittleness. Wingdin could no longer really feel pain, her body was so degraded by then. "...pretty songs, love singing, love the songs, you safe, you are safe, baby boy, you always be so safe...don't let...don't let them hurt you, kill you, take you apart, be safe, be safe...scary, don't trust them..."

It took all of Pap's willpower to not get sick with worry at the sight. His sockets were mostly closed, as he stared at the bedspread. He was frozen to the spot, seeing the tip of his own Mama's pinky finger bone just...break completely off and dust right there on the thermal blanket. Looking closely at the blanket, he realized it was littered with faint streaks of dust, and the tips of most of her fingers were already gone.

"Shhh...it's okay Mama...It's okay...I'm always safe...I promise...It's okay..." Napstaton winced at hearing her arm crack, but he tried to keep up the smile and facade. "I'm okay...I promise...shhhh..."

Inside his soul was screaming, crying in pain at seeing her be this way. It wasn't fair...it really wasn't fair. He was going to call Madsy and Gads again tonight...he needed to hear from them.

He knew of the dust on the bed...he knew it was taking forever for her to go...and he couldn't stand it...

"...It really is okay, Mama...I'm okay. I promise...I promise I'm okay. It's okay...nothing's gunna happen to me. I got my family, my friends...my kids...I'm okay. I'll...I'll be okay..." He gave her a gentle kiss on her skull, "...It's okay..."

Wingdin's breath caught in her throat, as her teeth clicked more while she tried to talk. "Okay...okay...you be safe, be safe...you are safe?"

Her arm trembled, the already weak grip loosening even further around Napstaton's hand. She laid back down onto the pillow, her sockets starting to droop down more.

As he kissed her skull, a shaky smile crossed her face. "...It's...o-okay..."

Paps gently gave her a kiss too, a soft hurgling noise coming from his chest. "we're all safe mama...we can take care of everyone now..."

Despite what Paps said, she looked to Napstaton, her eyelights pale and weak. "Papy...is right, he's good boy, good, good boy, like you...baby boy...safe, you are safe... I...I loving you... loving you so much..."

She gasped sharply, finally her soul had cracked fully. Her sockets drooped closed most of the way, as those pale eyelights flickered off, just as the spoken CD stopped playing, throwing the room into strange silence.

Napstaton's smile was still on his face...even when she gasped...even when her hold on him lessened...even when her eyelights went off...

He didn't know it, but tears already started dripping down his face, "...I love you too, Mama...Thanks for...for letting me be...your son...I'm okay...I promise..."

Everything hurt. His head hurt, his heart hurt, he wanted this all to stop. But something gave him comfort in knowing she wasn't suffering anymore. But still...his soul hurt. "...I love you..."

Wingdin's hand fully fell from his, her body beginning to fall into the bedspread as silvery purple-tinted dust.

The little old baker had finally passed, leaving many family members behind and five sons behind.

Two who appreciated her, but knew little about her. Two who loved her, and they came from her gel and bones. And one robot son, who she adopted and remembered until the day she passed; and who gave her such comfort in the darkest days of her life.

Paps looked to Napstaton, slowly getting up from the side of the bed and he came over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him. "...c'mere dude...i'm here fer ya..."

The eldest of the skelegator brothers was already silently crying anyways, as he hugged his brother. A part of him was happy that Sansy couldn't be there because of his work.

He knew if it was their little brother, he might have another soul attack.

Napstaton held back from sobbing until she was dust on the bed. They started out small, but once Paps hugged him, he let it out completely. He hugged back and did nothing but cry.

Zhara would hear her husband's crying and head over to see what happened, a darkened pit feeling in her soul for what might have happened. She'd be proven right once she saw the dust on the bedspread, "...She's in a better place now..." was all she could muster up as Happy joined her and started crying too.

Nikki would be the first to wake up, confused and slightly disoriented from everything. "Hmm...? Wha...? What's going on...?"

Max would follow a bit after as his ears perked up from hearing the crying, "...Mama...? Dad...?"

When the grandchildren had woken up from sleeping on him, Cupcake yawned tiredly. He was a bit disoriented himself, as he rubbed the back of his teacup'd head.

Watching the twins for a moment, he grabbed his walker and got up from the recliner, following them...and the sound of distraught sobbing.

He stopped in the doorway, when he saw the purple dust on the bed. It was if he'd been thrown into the Void once again... seeing but not there truly.

His old soul was sluggishly beating as he saw spots in his vision. The old scientist couldn't bear to look at what remained of his wife on the bed. With a stumbling gait, he went back to the recliner, shaking his head slowly.

Managing to get back into the chair, he started to cry himself. "Win͝g..̴.͢ǫh.̶..͝o͟h ̡m͢y ͞g̡o͢d.̛..͜n̨o, no͟..̵.t͘h̶is càn̶'t͜ b̴e,͡...̛"́

The twins noticed the dust on the bed and held each other again, "Mama..." "Mom..."

The two noticed their grandfather leave and decided to follow him instead. Just like before, they hugged him, not caring how he looked liked. They wanted their grandpa right now. That didn't stop their tears though.

Zhara held onto Happy and rubbed their back, her own tears streaming down while the pink robot cried their soul out. Both ghost cousins would be at this for a while.

Cupcake nuzzled the twins, pressing tearful and slightly goopy kisses to their cheeks. He was immediately thrown emotionally to the worst point in his stability as he sat there with the twins.

His legs coalesced into one dark colored slimy limb, his face slightly getting soft and drippy as he sat there, slowly rocking with them in the recliner. He began to hum softly, black tears trailing down his cheeks. The Void magic deep in his soul was overtaking him, but he tried his best to not completely melt away on his grandchildren.

The twins kept a hold as best as they could, crying alongside him for the loss of their grandmother. Zhara managed to get Happy to release her. Happy handed the urn from their inventory as they still whimpered and cried. Which then left Zhara to tearfully collect Wingdin's dust and place it inside the urn, gingerly as she could.

"...Goodbye...I hope we made the last of your life worthwhile..." She sighed sadly before closing up the urn after getting every bit of dust she could.

She slowly headed over to Cupcake with the now filled urn, preturbed slightly at Cupcake's features but not daring to say or do much to him other than hand the urn to him. "...I'm so sorry..."

Paps stayed in the room, crying with his brother Napstaton, over the loss of their mother. He managed to slightly move away from Napstaton, and urged him to follow him. "...p-papa needs us i'm sure of it, bro..."

Cupcake raggedly sighed as he looked up to Zhara. His face was dripping slightly, black tears streaking his cheeks, his normally vibrant dual-colored eyes were a dull, almost hollow grayish-washed out color. "Thank you, Zhara...a-at least...she isn't hurting anymore..."

He delicately took the urn, and held it to his chest, starting to cry again. "̀Wh҉ȩn I͢ feļl ̵f̷r̶om ̡th̴e ̛sķy that̴ d̛a͏y...̸m͠y ͡l̸o͜ve̸,̨ th͝a̧t̸ w͟as ͜wh̷en m̴y҉ life҉ t̴rul͞y sta̧rt͝e̡d̛.҉.̨.̵I ̀w͟il̢l̨ alw҉ays.̛.͞.alw̵ays̷ ̴miss ̡yo̶u.̛.."̧

Soon, despite the loss of a matriarch of the family, time moved on for everyone else. Nearly a week had passed since Wingdin's passing, and Edge was getting ready to attend a meeting of the longtime mayor, Punyabrata Ucher and his husband Harold, and Queen Verri from his home timeline of Underfell. They were going to meet at Edge's home, which simply was easier on everyone.

Punya had not been dealt an easy hand with his health over the many years as the mayor of Jacksonville who had readily accepted monsters back to the surface world. His hair was as while as Napstaton's, his habit of smoking had caught up with him somewhat; as he had a raspy voice now, and his vision and hearing were admittedly somewhat poor.

With his husband Harold by his side however, the nearly 60 year old mayor felt like he could take on the world still! If...he could only get out of his bed that morning. His back had seized up, and he was having a lot of difficulty even moving without gasping in a bit of pain.

Verri had just arrived to the Swap Surface world, closing the portal behind her when Frisk joined up. They wanted to learn to take charge along side their mother with things. So...we're talking about all this future stuff, right? And that plan to break the barrier?

"That is correct, my swift leaf. I hope to get to the discussion of the barrier soon, but this talk with the human who's been helping us as well as Edge is a tad more important." Verri smiled and ruffled their hair as the two headed to see Edge. They had an appointment to keep.

Meanwhile Rockwell, MTT and Ebrima were heading towards the hospital to get Boss. He'd just been cleared to go home that day. MTT and Ebrima had been visiting him during the time he was stuck there but Rockwell didn't go with them.

At least...until today.

The three headed off to Boss's room, Rockwell stayed by the door as Ebrima and MTT headed inside. "Papy! Baby we're here!" MTT cheered as Ebrima rushed to her dad and hugged his side.

Punyabrata managed to get sitting up in bed, and he sighed tiredly, shaking his head. Getting up from the bed, he went and got dressed for the day; he knew it was going to be a long day for himself. Last thing he did was slip on his sneakers, and he headed downstairs from his and Harold's bedroom. Raising an eyebrow, he heard Harold singing to himself at the kitchen counter. "Hey honey...s-sorry I overslept. We're not going to be late to the meeting with Edge and the Queen, are we?"

Edge had gotten ready for their meeting, with him and Bitter having made a nice meal for them all, setting up their picnic table for the meal. At the moment, Edge was lounging in the backyard, a cigar in his mouth. He glanced to Bitter who was arranging the plates and such and chuckled sharply. "Ain't you fussin' wit enough shit, Bitty? C'mere and snuggle me, yeh? I know it's been hard, but ya...ya ain't gotta be her. Be you."

Boss was somewhat quiet, with a faint smile on his face as he saw his husband and children. "Hello there...I've been excited to come home. I've had enough of this damn hospital food..."

He gently hugged MTT, then wrapped his arms around Ebrima sweetly. "How have you been feeling my dears? I had heard of...Wingdin's passing...I've tried to talk with Red, but...he's been quite withdrawn since it happened. Despite we never were really close with her...it...we do owe so much to her and her husband you know, with Father and Mother's safety over the years..."

The Queen and her child headed over to Edge's home. Frisk was given the chance to ring the doorbell. It had been a while since they last saw their grandparents. Verri was just happy to see her child so happy.

"Well we're going home now. And I have your favorite nice and warm for you at home..." MTT smiled and gave him a pethroa of kisses.

Ebrima let out a small giggle as she held her father, "Everyone's okay. G'ma and G'pa have been sad...but...they're okay. Uncle Red has been home a lot Crimes said." She summarized for her father. Everyone had been grieving for Wingdin in their own ways and time.

Rockwell peeked into the room, just wanting to see what's going on. His sister and Mamaton were happy at least...that was something. His father didn't look...terrible. His anxieties were still messing with his head, but he was managing. He'd still wait to go see him, least when he got out the room.

Bitter had just gotten into Edge's lap, when she heard the doorbell ring and got out from his lap, and went to open it up. "Heya Verri...c'mon in, I got lunch set up for us in the backyard. It's a really nice day today..."

She teared up a bit, covering her mouth; as she then knelt down and hugged Frisk. "It's all cause of her and Doc why we're even able ta be up here now...M'sorry, I just can't...c'mon...G's in the...the backyard...jus' gimme a moment, I'll be okay..."

As Ebrima spoke with him, he nodded softly, rubbing her back. He still was somewhat weak, the septic infection had nearly knocked his HP in half from it's previous level of nearly 620 HP. Carefully Boss got out from the bed, and reluctantly grabbed the cane for a bit of temporary support when he saw one of the nurses staring him down.

"I'll...be using a cane for a couple of days at the most, till I feel more stable on my feet. A week in a bed will do that to someone of course..." He muttered, feeling like just a bare minimum of who he had used to be. But who was he even? He had started to feel sick when he thought of how he used to be years ago, before Ebrima was born, and how despite he swore he would be different, he hadn't truly gotten any better...

No wonder, he'd figured, that Rockwell was peeking at him from the doorway to the room, scared to come any further in.

Verri nodded with a smile as Frisk hugged Bitter. They looked worried when they saw her cry, G'ma...?

"I heard what happened...and I'm so sorry for your loss. I only pray that she's at peace now..." Verri understood what Bitter was going through and hugged her as well, "Frisk, go on and see your G'pa. I'll be there shortly."

Frisk nodded before heading to the backyard and going to greet Edge.

Ebrima watched her dad get out of bed and use the cane. She kept to his side, like she was ready to help if he needed it.

"That's fine, Darling. We'll help around as much as we can." MTT smiled and kept behind Boss, just in case. "I'm so glad you're coming home..."

As they started heading out the room, Rockwell figured this was going to be now or never. He took a breath to calm himself and get the strength to ignore the voices in his head before meeting up with Boss at the doorway, "...uh...hi..."

Bitter sighed, trying to keep herself calmed down some. "T-Thanks hon..." She snuggled into the hug from Verri, sighing raggedly. "...I can only hope so. She don't deserve nuthin but tha best I'm tellin ya...god I loved that woman, she prolly thought me and G abandoned her...I...I jus felt like I had ta be with our family from...from Fell...in the end we left everyone in the dust, especially when we regained our bodies. I think outta all'a this though...I'm scared most for Doc...he's got that dark Void magic in him...even if he wanted to die, I don't think he can. Jus...keeps getting older and older..."

Edge had been standing at the back door, watching and he smiled softly seeing Frisk. "...heya ankle biter, guess yer waterdrop and little bros stayed home huh?"

As they were moving to leave his room, he chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Metta...I don't know if I'll need any help honestly...it's hard having been forced to laze about in a bed for a week as it is..."

His tone of voice was markedly soft, and he stopped when he saw Rockwell. "Hello there, my little Rockstar..." He didn't know what else he could say. His own paternal instincts were calling out for him to scoop up his eldest son and just hug him; but he knew if he even touched the boy he would probably send him into hysterics.

"...I love you..." He spoke quietly, looking to Rockwell with a gentle smile.

Verri nodded with a small sad but understanding smile, "You thought you were doing right by your family...there's no fault in that. I think she understands more than anything how important family is. As for the Doctor of this timeline, I can only hope he does well for himself and the love of his remaining family keeps him in sorts. Lowercase love has done many a miracle in the past...perhaps this will be no different."

She kept the hug up for a minute before letting go.

Frisk smiled up at Edge and hugged him, nodding slightly Mama didn't want to leave the castle today. And I asked if I can join mom for the talk with you and the mayor here since I want to learn how to help run the kingdom when it's my turn. They signed.

MTT giggled slightly until they were stopped by his eldest son. He gave the boy a small smile, hoping he'd make an attempt to converse or do something with his father.

Ebrima watched in complete hope and curiosity, wondering if her brother would actually respond.

Rockwell was debating through so many things at that time. He decided to take a chance and reach out. Slow and shaky at first...but he reached out and took his father by a finger.

A start...that's what it was. A start.

"...welcome back..." He muttered nervously as he looked to the floor.

Bitter laughed softly, as she began to lead Verri towards the backyard. "Oh hell yeah...lowercase love...fuck it's the great glue that holds everythin' together I say...hopefully Punyabrata will be joining us soon enough too. Got the grub set up in the back..."

Edge gently scooped up Frisk, holding them close to his chest. "Ah, I see then. You're a smart little royal ain'cha? And you'll be a smart and handsome princx I'm sure of it. You're already learnin' so much."

Sansy had come over and had picked up the Mayor, waving to Harold as they left. Soon enough they were on the road over to Edge's house, and Sansy was dressed in his old Royal Guard uniform, as he felt it was appropiate for the occasion. The drive was short for himself, and he sighed as he came over to make sure that Punyabrata could come out easily from his minivan, despite the man had no issues having taken his medication that morning.

Tears soon welled in his eyes, as he saw on the floorboard of the van; one of his mother's head scarves. Clutching it for a moment, he sighed, putting it into his inventory. "Everyone should be inside, Mayor Ucher! Come along, and we can speak with Queen Verri about your plans!"

Punyabrata chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly. It felt like it had been years since he'd seen Queen Verri, but he knew it couldn't have been that long, as he lit up a cigarette and followed behind Sansy. The nearly 60 year old Indian human had a slight stoop to his shoulders, and still was mostly clean-shaven most days, just a 5 o'clock shadow of white peach fuzz on his cheeks visible. "Well, let's get this show on the road, Captain Aster!"

Boss smiled gently, letting Rockwell hold that finger, while his other hand rested on the cane for his stability. "It's good to be back, son. Let's get home...I've missed all of you so much..."

Verri giggled slightly as she followed Bitter to the backyard. She was already happy to see Frisk conversing with Edge.

I hope so! I want to be a good royal too! Fell's my home now too! Frisk let out a raspy laugh as they hugged their grandpa.

Verri hoped that Frisk was happy, regardless for what they do. But she did feel pride in knowing they wanted to help the very monsters they lived with. Edge's blessing was the icing on the cake.

Rockwell nodded slightly as MTT and Ebrima looked proud of him. "Come on! Before that lasagna I made gets cold!" MTT cheered on which made a small smile come on Rockwell's face.

"...let's go home..."

He'd walk first to head out the hospital, Ebrima following behind him with small giggles. MTT placed a hand on Boss's shoulder, "...He's been doing a lot of thinking lately...I think it's been paying off..."

Bitter smiled, seeing Edge being so sweet and kindly with their grandchild Frisk. She'd thought for the longest time that he would hate humans always, but now to be the grandfather of the Princx of Underfell and an Elder Member of the Monster Council...she honestly never thought she'd see that day, but here it was. To her, it was still amazing how much her late wife could manage to do to pull everyone towards a better life in the end of things.

Edge nodded brightly, his long tail wagging behind him. "Uh-huh...and here too, Frisk. You gots a home right here, wit' me and G'ma. We love you kiddo."

He went over to the picnic table, easing himself into the chair that sat at the head of it. "Yanno...it was a very wise woman who once told me...life is sometimes short, then you die. But if that life was spent making others happy, with the abilities that you have...then it is the most fulfilled life ever, and you will be forever happy, as your memory will live on in the lives of those you touched. To live a short, but full life; is better than to have lived a long, but lonely one."

Punyabrata stood by the back door, as Sansy had come outside as well, and he nodded as he listened to Edge's words of wisdom.

Boss chuckled at his husband's antics, and looked to him as he felt one of his love's hands on his shoulders. "...Mhm. And so have I, my dearest. I will never forget overhearing my brother Paps, talking about how he was...ashamed that me and him shared a name. And how postivively devilish Mother Wingdin appeared that first night. All because we had interrupted her long planned shindig. That night had...set something off in me, that was for the better...but I had pushed it away. I was foolish to that my love. I just hope it's...not too late still, to continue making amends."

Looking to where their children had gone to the Corvette, and had climbed in, across the walkway, he turned towards MTT; giving him a loving kiss. "Let's go have dinner, hmm? I will always be grateful for everything you do for me, my dearest strawberry squishy..."

Frisk smiled and nodded in complete agreement, only getting more excited to help out.

Verri smiled brightly at her baby when she noticed Sansy and Punya come in, "Ah, welcome you two. I'm happy to see you two have arrived. Mayor Punyabrata...I'm glad to see you. I heard of your soon leaving...a shame really but I thank you for all the service you've done us. My kingdom and I are in your debt..."

MTT followed Boss down to the car. He easily kissed right back and nuzzled his cinnamon skull, "I'm grateful for you too, my spicy cinammon sugar skull. I love you."

"can we at least get home before you two start making out in the car?" Rockwell grunted out as Ebrima let out another giggle.

Edge patted Frisk's back, and smiled happily. Hearing Verri talking about Sansy and Punya he opened his eyes, and chuckled. "Aw, baby blue~ C'mere to Papi, you ain't gotta keep some stiff uppa lip jus' cuz o' Verri."

Sansy's tail had been lashing side to side since he had come into the house. He hadn't been able to take the time to visit his other parents, as on top of helping out when he could with Cupcake after Wingdin had passed, he still had his own job and his children to care for. Hearing Edge speak to him, he took off zooming, and he felt like he'd launched himself into his Papi's lap. To keep from crying yet again, he just buried his face into his Papi's soft old sweater.

Punya blinked a bit, and chuckled quietly, looking towards Verri. As he spoke, it could be seen he had a strong facial tic, one of the first signs of Parkinson's disease. "You're very welcome, your Majesty. Only reason I'm even stepping down is ah, the shakes and such. It's still not too terrible, but Harold...god I love that man, but he's such a worrywort sometimes...but he means well. He just wants me to able to pick who I want to replace me, instead of...getting someone elected. Nobody has ran against me all of this time, so...in this case, unlike most government jobs, it is more like a monarchy it seems."

He gently shook her hand, smiling sweetly. "Sorry 'bout the old grip, it's a bit more claw-like lately. I've picked a few successors to take over as the Mayor of our fine city...and I've brought their informational packets with me too. And there's a reason why I've always trusted the monsters, my own mother, bless her soul...she claimed that her ancestors wanted to help the monsters, but they were tricked into assisting with weaving the spell that erected this timelines barrier. So I always had told myself, if I ever got to meet a monster, I would always treat them with kindness and compassion, and I was brave enough to show that to all of you, time and time again. It is quite sad that a human's life is so short compared to those like yourselves; as I wish I could continue to be your link to the human governments."

Boss had chuckled quietly as he leaned against the seat a bit tiredly. A teensy part of him wanted to yell at Rockwell for seemingly being rude, then he thought about his own parents, and he just nodded with a gentle smile. "Oh, I guess I agree, but I'm surprised you don't back-talk your grandparents when they do exactly the same thing! Or do you think bone and porcelain is just cuter than bone and metal?"

His tone was lighthearted, and seemingly playful, a sweet grin across his sharp-cheeked mug as he spoke gently to Rockwell.

Frisk moved over when Sansy came in to hug Edge. They did pat at the the swap version of their Uncle Red with a smile.

Verri shook his hand with a smile, "I don't mind, Mayor. It's quite alright. I do hope you take care of yourself, you've more than earned this retirement." She assured.

"I am still forever grateful for how you chose to help us. I hope the rest of your life is just as fufilling. If you do wish to visit, please do so. I would enjoy your company greatly." She let go after a bit as Frisk joined her side again. Ready to start learning from their mother and they were eager to help out.

Rockwell rolled his eyelights at his father, "they don't start making out in the car. they at least park where we gotta be before they start sucking face." He did have a little smile on him, "plus, I'm starving back here."

"I told you to grab a snack on the way here. And no...a burger from McDolan's doesn't count as a snack!" MTT answered as he started the car.

"I bet you're jealous cause you wanna suck faces with Ames, bubby." Ebrima teased, which easily got her brother flustered at the idea, "HELL NO! S-SHUT UP!"

Sansy sniffled softly, looking up to see who patted him. Seeing it was Frisk, he managed a tired grin. "Hello there, Frisk... You are quite the smart little one aren't you? I should know if a little one is smart, I have six children you know..."

After getting himself calmed down, he brushed his jacket a bit, smiling up at his Papi, before he looked towards Verri. "I'm terribly sorry for the unprofessionalism, your majesty. I'm still... dealing with the loss of my mother. She was a very smart and wise woman if even Papi learned from her."

Edge blushed softly, and he hugged Bitter who had come over and snuggled him for a moment.

Punyabrata smiled softly, nodding. "Ah yeah...my daughter Gloria has graduated high school this past week, and her little brother Marcus is so excited for going into high school too... children are such a wonderful pain in the heart aren't they?"

In the car Boss was smiling softly, listening to his husband and eldest son argue. "Ebrima, my little murderous princess, don't get under your brother's plating like that please...that isn't nice."

At Red's house, the so named head dog of the household had been relatively scarce since Wingdin's passing. At the moment, he was down in his hidey-hole underneath the kitchen counter, curled up in his chihuahua form.

Empty bottles of Vio's liquor and bacon jerky littered the area, an ashtray filled with the stubs of his cherry cigarillos near him. His phone was propped up, which acted like a TV for him, as death metal music videos quietly played.

He didn't know how to feel. He was relieved, sad, angry, and happy somehow all at the same time. Thinking he wouldn't be effected by the cream puff Gaster's passing, it took a day or so, but he realized something very quickly.

If it wasn't for her...his parents would have been stuck in Fell. Without her, and her quickly made up white lies, they would have been made to leave most likely. Because of her, his own family got to stay. He remembered overhearing after she'd threatened him and Boss within an inch of their lives, that she was pleading to the fat teacup.

For them. For their safety. For them to stay.

He owed everything to this monster, who only wanted to call him her son...and he never really gave her the time of day all the years they had together.

Frisk made a raspy giggle at Sansy before hugging him. They'd let go after a bit.

"Never apologize, Sansy. Please. I am well aware of what happened. Loss is hard on everyone..." Verri assured, "I completely understand. My condolences..."

"Children do become very rewarding. Congratulations on your daughter and son, Mayor." Verri giggles out as Frisk ran over to hug her.

Ebrima giggles and nods as Rockwell looked out the window, still blushing orange-red.

In Red's home, Mars was currently cooking some burgers, hoping that would cheer up Red a bit.

Julia had turned to her larger lioness form and headed inside her dad's hiding area. She let out a small whimpering meow before sitting by him, "Daddy...?"

She sat by him and licked his forehead, concerned for him. The rest of the family hadn't had the same guilt or relationship with Wingdin.

The kids barely knew her much. Mars was more feeling guilty that she wasn't feeling sad for her death. She owed to the woman for helping them get integrated and living here but...for some reason she didn't feel like grieving.

So she had been busying herself with all sorts of things, in hopes that she didn't think about it.

Sansy smiled happily, and he pulled out a few charts he'd drawn up along with some further plans from his inventory. "SO! ONTO TODAY'S MISSION OF GATHERING INFORMATION AND FORMULATING A PLAN FOR FURTHER GOVERNMENTAL PEACE AND STABILITY!"

Bitter rolled her eyes as she decided to sit in Edge's lap, a cigarette in her glove. "And for lunch too, Sansy. Don't forget to eat, yeah? I made your favorites."

Punya settled himself onto the bench and pulled out a notebook he'd brought with himself with his potential replacements. "Now I've tried to pick the most accessable politicians, where being Mayor over a heavily condensed monster population would be aligned with their general principles..."

Red turned over onto his side, gazing up at Julia. "heya jules...sorry jus...still can't get ova it i guess...fuck i shouldn't even be this sad!"

He stood up and kicked his little back legs angrily, knocking over a couple of the liquor bottles as he barked in frustration. "i shouldn't be this sad! she was some fuckin pansy who just saw her baby boy in me and that was it! that was it!"

Slumping onto the floor, he howled sadly, patting his front paws on the floor in his fit. "she just wanted all of us to be safe and happy, an...an i jus brushed her off...i didn't even try ta love 'er... it's all she wanted..."

At Paps house, he just laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His fingers lightly traced his bare shoulders, fingers slipping into the deep claw marks. He wasn't sure what to think since her passing. So he just let himself shut down again, his mind drifting.

Cupcake meanwhile was quite possibly hit the worst of all. He had told himself he was going to stop eating until she could eat again. Since she had passed, he'd done nothing but eat it seemed. At the moment, Aqua had come over with Kryssie to see him, a few trays of food in her inventory.

"Kryssie, keiki, you know Kane is going to be okay, he has Rebecca to watch over him. Just because Hine passed away, I still think you should go to Alpha for that vacation that you and Tyra have been planning. Tsa, I mean unless you two already decided of course." She replied as she scanned her key card to let them into Napstaton's Manor.

Verri laughed again before taking a seat with Frisk, "We are taking care of ourselves and other monsters. But yes, please let's talk. Frisk, feel free to eat and take notes my dear..."

Frisk nodded and sat down for food and conversation of what would go on. They even got their own notepad and pencil out too.

"It's okay, Daddy..." Julia curled up around him and purred, still licking his head, "She sounded like a nice lady...G'ma and G'pa liked her for a reason..." she hated seeing her papa so sad.

Roxie peeked into the room to check on his dad. His sister and Ren were getting out of the house as a distraction from their grief. Roxie headed over and got into his dad's lap, "Papa...Papa..." Little one's been a lot more quiet since his Grandma's passing and a lot more clingy to his parents and sister.

"We're still going to Alpha...Just I wanted to stay home a little more...besides...Tyra's having a hard time getting a week off from her job at the bookstore..." she muttered tiredly. Kryssie has been getting more and more worried for her grandpa and with the added grief from her grandmother passing made her feel all the more stressed.

"If Nurse Rebecca's taking care of him...why are we still bringing him a bunch of food...?" She looked at her mama sadly as they headed inside the manor.

Red nuzzled Julia and sighed. "thanks babygirl...jus wish i coulda done more fer her..."

Paps blinked a bit, seeing Roxie climbing into his lap, clinging to his pudgy stomach. "heya roxie-roller...sorry papa's been kinda checked out lately..."

He carefully sat up on the couch, his wide hips and soft stomach perfect for holding his son close to him. Even though all he was wearing was khaki shorts and a plain pink tanktop, he was still soft and snuggly as he hugged Roxie.

Aqua sighed, following beside Kryssie. "To spend time with him, and to give Rebecca a break. Grandpa has been uhh... eating his feelings lately... I know Mom will have my head, but it'll make him feel a little better to see you as well..."

Julia nuzzled back and nodded, "...Yeah...but...that one cup doctor's still alive, right? The um...other...grand...pa? I guess? Maybe we can do something for him?" She wasn't really sure what to do with her dad instead stay with him.

Roxie had cuddled up to his dad, "...I miss grandma too..." he muttered quietly and wrapped his arms around his papa's neck.

Kryssie followed behind Aqua and nodded, "...I've been wanting to see him...I won't tell mom you brought him food but...is it really okay? We know too much food is bad and too little food is bad too...so..." She stopped there, figuring it wasn't going to do anything. She just headed for Cupcake's door and knocked on it.

Red nodded softly, curling up around her gently. "yeah, he's your grandpa basically...dunno what we could do to help em though. m'sorry i'm so down baby..."

Paps nodded, as he wrapped his tail around Roxie's back and gently snuggled him lovingly. "at least i've got you with me, roxie...i love you my baby boy."

Cupcake answered the door, slightly smiling. He leaned on his walker, his body more like it used to be in it's size. Despite the sadness that still effected him, his body was much more stable.

"Oh! Princess, I didn't realize you were able to come over today... Aquaria, it's a pleasure to see you too, waterdroplet~" Cupcake spoke softly, giving Kryssie a sweet, if not trembling kiss to Kryssie's cheek.

"Don't feel bad for feeling bad, Daddy. I just...thought I could help..." She put a paw around her dad and stayed with him for now. All she really could do, "...I love you, Dad..."

Roxie snuggled back all the same, "...I love you too, Papa...you're gunna stay with me, sissy, and renny...right?" He looked up at his dad, hoping he wasn't going anywhere...He'd miss his Papa a lot too.

Kryssie smiled a bit and hugged her grandpa tight, "Hi Grandpa...Of course I'd come. I wanted to see you." She gave him a few kisses on the cheek back, "Mom wanted to come too but the twins got sick...so she's helping take care of them."

"i love you too, julia...heh, ya always been here fer me, no mattah what, my sweet little girl~." He snuggled against Julia, and closed his eyes, his little white ears twitching a bit. "sorry my hiding place stinks like bacon and liquor. then again though, when hasn't it, huh?"

He reached forward with a tiny paw, and flicked the video to the next one and smiled. That song, as screamo metal as it was, almost was like a lullaby for the children usually. Nuzzling Julia again, he began to quietly sing along with the song. "...a lonely roach nestled somewhere in time, an awful demon - no warnings, no signs...judgment day and the an immoral snake arrives, eventually, they all commit crimes! the records went -smack-, there was no use turning back...'cause I just had to see, was a zombie watching me? in the mist, the words twist, was all this swell, or just some kind of hell?"

"...five was the number of the zombie..." He murmured softly, as he rubbed his cheek against hers, lightly licking her face lovingly as he cuddled.

Paps looked back down at Roxie, and smiled sweetly. "of course i'm staying, where else would i go? you, sissy and renny all need me, just like i need you. mmm...maybe while renny and sissy are out, we can enjoy a little special snack huh?"

He got up from the couch, carrying Roxie easily as he went to the kitchen. He went into the freezer and pulled out a box of chocolate belgian waffles, with a bag of frozen fried chicken strips, and he started to cook the items in the air fryer and the toaster oven. While they were cooking, he then began to whip up pure honey and fresh butter into a sauce for it all, and then put it together, topped with maple whipped cream.

Cupcake gently rubbed Kryssie's back lovingly, listening to her. "O-Oh dear, I do hope that the boys get better soon enough..." He watched as Aquaria moved over and grabbed the folding table to put it up beside the couch. "...Aqua, did you bring something dear?"

Aquaria nodded gently, and she pulled out a couple of plates of food, one was filled with a nice mixed salad, and the other had low-fat spam, with whole wheat thin pancakes to wrap around the sticks of meat. "Yes, Kane, I brought you some lunch. I knew Rebecca had the day off today, and rather than bother your boy, I figured you'd like lunch with your daughter and granddaughter today! Just let me get some plates and we can enjoy this together. I'll put the kettle on for tea, yeah?"

Julia purred lightly, "It's fine, Daddy. Smells like you anyway." Her dad didn't know it, but when she was smaller and had nightmares, she felt a lot better staying in his hiding spots since she could never sneak into her parents' room to sleep with them. The scent of her dad around was usually enough for her to calm down and fall asleep, only to hide back again in her room before anyone woke up.

She realized a lot more at the sound of her dad singing before suddenly just falling asleep as she cuddled with her dad. It felt nice to have him close by.

Roxie giggled and let his Papa carry him to the kitchen for their snack. He only laughed more when he saw what his Papa was making, "That's lunch! Not a snack!" But he didn't seem to complain. He loved food just as much as his Papa did.

He did try to do his best to help his dad out. He shouldn't be getting a lot of sugar in his diet, but the kid did not care, much like his Papa. The kid had more than a sweet tooth.

Kryssie nodded before leading into the house with her Mama. "We haven't seen you in a while, so...we thought having lunch with you would be a good idea. Would...that be okay?"

She really did want to be around her grandfather, especially to get herself out of the house and stop grieving for a while. She needed the break and this was better than anything else.

With his magic, Red pulled out a cigarillo from the packet, and then lit it, sighing quietly as he smoked while she was cuddled close to him. He could smell the burgers cooking above him, as his smoke trailed out from the 'chimney' that he'd put into the cabinetry.

Paps chuckled quietly, as he had set Roxie down while he made the food. His grin was soft and proud as he watched his young son arrange the toasted waffles and baked chicken strips onto the plate, and he then drizzled the honeyed butter on top. "well, it's a really great lunch that we don't have to worry renny over, huh?"

"now, for the maple whipped cream~ it's the perfect topping for chicken and waffles, roxie-roller~" He plopped a huge dollop of the sweet whipped cream on top of the concotion, and he then carried the plates over to the couch for himself and Roxie, as they started to dig into their meal happily.

Cupcake smiled softly, and patted Kryssie's back. "Of course it's more than okay, Princess. Despite the sadnesses we've gone through, I always have been trying to remember the blessings in my life. And you certainly are one of them."

With his devastation of his emotional wellbeing, as monsters are made of magic and emotions and intent...he had seemingly gone from 70-ish, to nearly 90-ish. He knew he looked so frail and weak, but he did his best to put on a good face for his grandchildren, especially his dear Princess Krystabelle. And despite his depressive eating, he hadn't gotten much past the weight of 210, which on his 6'2" frame, merely had him slightly obese.

Mars would finish up the burgers after a while and sighed, "Kids! Red! Lunch is ready!" She called out tiredly before putting the finished burgers onto a plate.

Jackson would head down with Vermie in his arms. Crimes slid down the stair rail in their cat form before turning back to his normal look and size to eat. They looked a lot better than the past week at least.

Roxie meanwhile was happily digging into his lunch, not caring how spiked his sugar was going to be. But...he would start caring once the door started opening half way through the boys' meal. In came Happy and Eb from their trip together, smiles and all until they noticed Paps and Roxie.

"...Papyrus..." "...bro..."

Kryssie smiled a bit and hugged him again, "Mhmm..." She did let out a sniffle, trying to keep herself from crying again. She didn't want to do it in front of Cupcake.

Red gently stood up, and he picked up Julia in his mouth and came trotting out from his hiding place. As he came out, he changed to his normal form; holding his lioness daughter in his arms. "...thanks babe..." He came over to Mars, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "...sorry i've been kinda...out lately."

Vermie yawned cutely in Jackson's arms, as he'd gone through a couple of growth spurts and he was about the size of a medium dog then, and he barked excitedly, smelling the burgers. By then he was nearly the size of his older brother in his dog form.

Paps was growling happily as he had nearly finished the chicken; a large chunk of the honey syrup'd waffle, covered in the maple whipped cream on the fork in his hands. His eyelights narrowed to pinpricks, as he managed a strained smile to his spouse; still shoving the bite the rest of the way into his mouth. "...heya...bae-bot..."

He swallowed the bite in his mouth, and chuckled nervously. "nyeheeheheh...i uh...made me and roxie lunch?"

Cupcake gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling a little bit. "While your Mama sets up our lunch, would you like to maybe play a bit of piano?" His hands were almost curled by then with his arthritis, however.

Aqua smiled sweetly, as he plated out the food for them. "That would be lovely Kane...but don't exhaust yourself, okay? You should still take it easy..."

Julia would wake up again at the smell of food. She did purr and nuzzle at her dad in his arms as Mars hugged Red, "...Don't be sorry. It's okay. Made ya your favorite..." She was just glad she was seeing Red out.

Jackson helped his baby bro onto his feeding chair and patted his head, "Ready to chow down little chewster?"

Crimes rolled their eyes and started making a burger of their own to start eating. "i'm starvin. looks decent though."

Happy eyed at the lunch Paps made. Roxie popped in another bite of waffle before stopping and smiling innocently at his ren. "...We were hungry, Renny!"

"...Papyyyy..." Happy was...not their namesake right now, "We had one rule...you know this."

"and the numbers are climbing pops." Eb showed off her phone where Paps's and Roxie's sugar readings could be seen. Both of them were starting to climb. Slowly, but they were climbing.

"...I'm watching over you two for the rest of the night. But Papy...no adding any more sweets to what you already have. Else I'll make you sleep on the couch tonight." Happy sighed, "Roxie you too. Else you don't get to have your game time tomorrow."

"Awwwwww!" Roxie complained, he was ready for more maple whipped cream.

Kryssie managed a little smile and nodded before leading Cupcake to the piano. "Maybe I can play for you, Grandpa? I...learned a new piece, actually. Riley found it for me."

Red chuckled quietly, and gave Mars another kiss. "...thank you, babe. you're a fuckin gem, yanno that?" He then let Julia down onto the floor as he went over and grabbed a burger for himself.

Vermie sat in his feeding chair, and he yipped excitedly, looking to Jackson; his little tongue hanging out from his mouth. He patted his front paws on the little table, causing the bowl to clang a bit in the holder.

Paps sighed, and nodded. "m'sorry...i just thought it wouldn't be too bad...it's...oh yeah...crap. i did honeyed butter and uh, maple whipped cream on top of the...carbs and breaded chicken..."

Looking to Eb's phone, he sighed, seeing how his was already nearly at 180, and Roxie's was already at 110. He had given himself more of the worst things, because he hadn't wanted it to be too bad for his boy. "i do have uh, extra maple whipped cream on the counter...if you two wanted to try it?"

Cupcake settled at the bench, folding his walker partially to have it out of the way. "Riley found you a song to play, oh that's splendid, Princess...please, I would love to hear it."

Julia turned back to her normal form and headed off to eat.

Mars kissed Red back, purring slightly, "And you're a damn tough mutt. Give yourself a little credit, Red. Love ya...ya old mutt...don't forget that...alright...?"

Jackson chuckled at Vermie's antics before helping him out to eat. He felt better helping his baby bro out first before eating himself.

"...no thanks, dad. ya know i don't do sweets that much." Eb shook her head as Happy sighed. "Just be careful, Papy...I don't want another trip to the hospital." Happy warned slightly before going to clean the kitchen.

Thinking he was off the hook, Roxie started finishing his waffles. "bro, come on!" Eb groaned.

"I'm hungry! And the chicken's not sweet!" He stuck his tongue out in a tease before continuing to eat.

Kryssie nodded at her grandpa before taking her spot at the bench. She got through her nerves and began to play a sweet sounding song...even starting to sing the words that went with it A song of unsure love, but a willingness to try it, all for the sake of a promised happiness that seemed worth it.

Red smirked a bit, and chuckled quietly. "heh, i never have, sweetheart. i love you so much, marrianne." He gently looped his arms around her shoulders, snuggling her lovingly.

Vermie watched as Jackson had chunked up a burger into his bowl, and he barked excitedly, starting to eat happily.

Paps nodded, as he set the plate down on the coffee table. "sorry..." He looked over at Roxie and rolled his eyes. "roxie...i know it's my fault, but, yeah the chicken's not sweet, but it is breaded...that's carbs. and that can impact our sugars just as bad as...well, sugar. it's all my fault anyways, i'm sorry..."

Cupcake listened to the song that she sang, and he grinned happily at how well she played and sang. It made his soul soar to see just how far she had come in her life. When she finished the song, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "A lovely song, my sweet Princess. You don't know how proud I am of you."

Aqua was quietly listening, and she gently patted Cupcake's shoulder. "Lunch is ready, Kane. I've already got you a cup of golden flower tea, with sugar and milk, just like you like."

Mars chuckled and nuzzled back. Julia started eating her burg as Crimes went in for a second, "if they keep sucking face, i'm eating their burgs."

Roxie seemed confused but shrugged as he finished his plate. He didn't dare get seconds since his Ren and sister would get even more mad. He did take his dirty dish to the sink to get washed later.

Eb did head over to her dad's side and kissed his cheek, "well...glad to at least see you're doing other stuff, pops."

Kryssie let out a small giggle as Cupcake kissed her cheek, happy with the praise. "Thanks grandpa...I'm trying. My piano playing got me a scholarship to college too." She seemed really proud of that achievement. Now she can do her higher education without worrying so much of how to pay it. That scholarship plus her soccer scholarship were going to get her through all that.

She perked up at the sound of lunch being ready, she was pretty hungry.

Red rolled his eyelight and he went over to the table, grabbing his burg, and picked up the bottle of mustard, squirting a generous amount onto the sandwich. It was a bit sloppy, but when wasn't he? He sat down into his usual chair and took another big bite of the meal. "fuck...you always make great burgers, babe...ya got this recipe from fuku didn't ya? gawd she could always sling great burgers, jus like 'er old man."

Paps figured he should finish the plate anyways, popping the last hunk of waffle into his mouth. "heh, thanks eb...i've been uh, not in a great place... couldn't even ask for a reset if i wanted too..."

He started to tear up, and he hugged Eb, wrapping his tail around her gently. He'd done so much, for so many, but after it all he couldn't help his own mother. "m'sorry ebby... m'sorry...i ain't a bad parent am i? i coulda hurt me and roxie, i wasn't really thinking..."

In the little house, Cupcake smiled happily, as he gave her a hug. "You got a scholarship for your piano playing? That's wonderful, Princess...ah, that reminds me, your Grandmother and I had put something away for you, shortly after you were born, and we continued to put little trinkets and things in there throughout the years. For when you turned 18, or college whichever came first..."

He got up from the piano bench, his plasticine bones creaking slightly in protest. "Ooh, the old back didn't like sitting on that hard bench, hmm? You get settled with lunch, lovey, I'll be right back."

Getting his walker, he then headed to the bedroom, to go and get the small trunk him and Wingdin had been putting things into over the years.

Aqua slowly followed after her father, watching him carefully as he went to the closet. "Makāne...just what did you and Hine set aside? T'sa, that's a big ass steamer trunk! Let me get that..."

She went over and picked up the trunk, carrying it into the living room. It wasn't particularly heavy, but it was large enough. "Wow, how long have you and Hine been putting things in here, Kane? There's...hey there's a letter here. Krys, it's for you."

The letter read... "Our dear Princess Krystabelle, you were a blessing from the moment we knew you. Your uncles battled for your's and your mother's safety. You have given us nothing but happiness and joy in our lives. We are happy and proud to call you our granddaughter. We write this today on your sixth birthday, and we hope that you will have the best times ever in your life. To be able to enjoy the surface is the greatest thing, but never forget where you come from. We love you so much, Grandma Wingdin and Grandpa Caddy."

Mars chuckled and patted at Red's head before grabbing her burger, "I did. Fuku gave it to me as a deal." She smirked before eating her dinner. It was well worth the time she put in to see Red a little happier.

Eb was slightly annoyed but she quickly turned suprised when her dad suddenly hugged her. She let out a sigh and hugged him back, her own tail wrapping around him, "no dad. ya ain't a bad parent...this is hard...i miss her a lot too...just...ren and i are worried about you. that's all. you're a good dad, i promise."

She rubbed his skull gently with a smile, "i'll say this, i think you and roxs are gunna be out of it for the rest of the day with all the sugar ya just had."

In the house, Kryssie was surprised to hear that there was something for her. She wasn't really sure what to expect, but she knew a trunk wasn't one of them.

She took the letter and read it, by the time she finished, she was already in tears before hugging the letter. She missed her grandma so much... "...t-thank...y-you..."

Red's tail wagged happily, as he ate his burger. It was just like Vio used to make. He continued to make pleased noises as he finished the burger and then started in on the fries, squirting a healthy dose of the mustard on them.

Vermie stood up on his hind legs, yipping excitedly at the last burger he could see on the table. Red picked it up and looked to Vermie, chuckling. "ya want this last burg? does my baby boy want it?"

The white furred pup was barking loudly by then, patting his front paws on the tray of his feeding chair. "Bark bark, wooof, ruffff-eees!"

Red's eyes widened, and he smiled softly. "can ya speak, vermillion? say mama or papa..."

Vermie barked more, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Ruff, ya-maaaamaaao!" He continued to babble curiously, barking occasionally.

Red gave him a chunk of burg, and tried again with him. "say...mama...mama..."

Vermie laid his head down and whined softly, then barked again. "Ya-ah-maamaa! Maamaa!" His 'mama' sounded more like a howl almost, but it was intelligible.

Paps hurgled softly at his daughter rubbing his skull, and he blearily nodded. His sugar was already at 280 by then, and he felt almost drunk. Picking up his plate, he then untangled himself from Eb's tail, and went to the kitchen, licking the plate clean before he put it into the sink.

He went to the bedroom, having a feeling that's where his pink squishy was. "my sweet diaaaamond~" The skelegator even sounded almost drunk as he called out to Happy.

Cupcake smiled sweetly, as he glanced at the contents of the trunk, he hadn't really been able to add anything since Wingdin had gotten worse. There was something new on the top though, and he picked it up curiously.

"Your welcome, Krystabelle...oh, this is new...I wonder if Rebecca put something in..." Opening the thick envelope, he saw it was filled with recipes, handwritten by Wingdin. "These are your grandmother's, it's her personal recipes. They're the ones she created for the cafe... she's never given them out..."

Mars watched with wide eyes as Jackson looked shocked, "Holy shit...he's talking!"

"i thought he was stuck using barks." crimes shrugged as Julia looked pleased. "I didn't think babies could talk at this stage."

"I didn't either...you three took a while before ya actually started talkin'!" Mars commented, only to tear up when she heard her baby howl mama. "Ooooh...come here ya little ankle biter!" She headed over and gave Vermie some kisses and pets, "That's my boy! Oh my stars!"

Eb rolled her eyes with a smile as her dad headed out. "yep...he's out of it." She headed off to check where her bro went, only to see him fighting sleep as he tried playing one of her favorite video games. Problem was that he had no idea how the puzzles worked and he was too impatient to get through it. She easily took the control off of him and sat down before taking him into her lap.

"come on bro...i got it." she chuckled slightly and started playing the game for him, "sit back and relax. i know ya like watching me more than actually playing it." Roxie didn't complain, only relaxing in his sister's hold as he tried watching her play. She always did the voices the way he liked.

Happy was indeed in the bedroom. They were changing the sheets in the bed when they heard their husband come over. They knew that tone of voice, "Yes, Papyrus? I'm right here." They were still slightly miffed but it was hard for them to actually keep any anger.

Kryssie nodded and put the letter away in her inventory, only to take the recipes and look them over. Some of them were even her favorites. "...Wow..." She let out a sniffle and kept looking through them all.

Vermie was happy that his Mama was so happy, his entire body was nearly vibrating it seemed. He barked excitedly, doing a couple of awkward spins in his feeding chair. "Maamaa! Awwwooooo! Maamaa! Ah wuv yuuuu!"

Red blinked, staring at Vermie curiously. "holy fuck... geezus did'ja hear that!? maybe he's jus... repeating us then, but still, damn...when he gets older i'm gonna maybe do some iq tests on em..."

Paps grinned softly, and he nuzzled Happy, hurgling gently. "awww, i already said i'm sorry, my sweet pink squishy~"

He reached and started trailing his fingers up their shirt, along their metallic spine. "yanno i love you so darn much, hapsta..."

Cupcake had settled down on the couch again, when he saw the key sitting on a pile of empty notebooks. Picking it up, he handed it to Kryssie. "And this, my dear. Is the last thing, although, well the whole trunk is yours I guess... gracious it's a bit confusing how I've done this now..."

Aqua giggled softly, gently rubbing her dad's back. "It's okay, Kane... It's looking like a big jumble of things anyways in here. There's school supplies, bookbags and sweaters...oh, here... there's a...a lockbox? Kane, what would you and Hine put in here?"

She set the heavy lockbox onto the side of the coffee table, as Cupcake placed the key on top of it.

Mars easily picked him up and out of the feeding chair to nuzzle and snuggle him. "Mama loves you too. Yes she does! Oh...my baby..!"

"Heh...another smart kid in the family." Jackson chuckled along with Julia. Crimes however was the only one not laughing as they finished their fries and snuck off.

Happy let Paps nuzzle them and sigh. Moment they felt the fingers up their shirt, they shivered, "I-I know Papy...I love you too." They didn't know how to feel now.

Kryssie looked at the key and took it before looking through the rest of the trunk with their Mama. She didn't expect all of this stuff, but she knew it was going to be pretty helpful for college. She took another look at the key and decided to open the lockbox. Part of her had a sinking feeling inside...but she tried to ignore it for this...

Vermie was licking Mars face happily, his tail wagging excitedly. He saw Crimes heading off, and he whined a little, looking to his sibling curiously. He didn't understand why they went off.

Paps felt them shivering, and he gently pulled away from them. "oh, heh, s-sorry about that, yanno i get a little handsy...i'll uh, jus...leave ya to it, i gotta take my medicine anyways..." He went to the little desk that was in the bedroom; and pulled out the few bottles of his medicine.

Aquaria was kneeling by the trunk, looking through it as well. "Wow...there's a good few things in here. Oh...the lockbox..."

Inside the lockbox, was a bag of old gold coins from the Underground, a few wrapped stacks of human money, in four stacks of $5,000. On top of the stacks of money was a picture of Cupcake and Wingdin holding Kryssie at her third birthday in the old cafe, back in the Underground.

On the back of the picture was a little message. "Happy 3rd Birthday to the sweetest Princess ever! Love Grandma and Grandpa!"

Mars noticed Vermie whine and the concerned, "What's up pup? What happened? You were so happy just now!" She gave him a few pets, wondering what he was trying to see.

By the time Mars looked around, Crimes had transformed and hidden into one of his own hiding places.

Happy headed over again and hugged Paps's waist, "...I'm sorry...I got...worried...about you..."

Kryssie stared at the contents of the box with wide eyes before tears started coming down. Especially at the sight of seeing the photo. "...T-This...This is...a-all for me...? W-why...?" She whimpered and curled up into her knees. She was a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Vermie licked his muzzle as he tried to sniff out his sibling. As Mars started to pet him again, he turned and nuzzled against her softly. "Ah-maamaa..." He couldn't say much other than 'Mama' or 'I love you', it seemed he really was just repeating what he'd heard so far.

Paps had been taking his medications, and he then felt Happy's arms around his pudgy waist. "...nyeheheh, don't be sorry, hapstablook...i know you worry about me, ya always have. even back when you put that blanket on me, when we first met, hmm?" His tail lightly looped around Happy's thigh. "you know i'm always pretty good with what me and roxie eat...i just felt like having some comfort food. sucks that comfort food is always high carb and high sugar..."

Cupcake watched her as she'd looked through the lockbox. A soft scalloped smile crossed his face, until he saw her tearing up. "...O-Oh, Kryssie...I...I-It was too much wasn't it, sweetheart...I'm sorry...we just had gotten this old trunk and, Wingdin had this delightful idea originally of getting you clothes for preschool, and sending it off to your mother's home, it's a waterproof steamer trunk, from the early 1900's. It was originally hers...then when we got closer and closer to breaking the barrier...she had the idea around your 3rd birthday, of setting aside things for when you get older..."

"The gold is from the Underground...we just never bothered to get it converted...then when we came to the surface...well...we put aside money for you." He smiled sweetly, picking up his cup of tea carefully with his arthritic hands. "She added sweaters that she'd knitted for you, I added some of my older piano books, just...things we thought you would like..."

Aqua gently knelt down beside Kryssie; lightly rubbing her daughter's back. "Keiki...is everything okay? You know you can talk to Mama about how you're feeling..."

Mars chuckled and nuzzled him gently, "Good boy, baby. We'll work on it." She was proud of him already.

Happy nodded and kissed his cheek, "This has all been hard on us, Papy..." they sighed, "...I got Blooky to visit Maddy and Glads...he hasn't been doing well...but...I think the visit helped him.." Napstaton had been a depressive wreck the past week after Wingdin passed.

Kryssie sniffled and tried wiping her tears, "I...I d-don't d-deserve all this...I'm...I'm not even your real g-granddaughter...Eb, R-Roxie...Junior...J-Jen...Arial...All of them are your r-real grandkids...not me...I...I don't..." she sobbed out.

Normally she could hide those feelings and forget about them. But with Wingdin's death, those feelings bubbles up 10x as hard.

Vermie licked her cheek and nuzzled her back, curling up in her arms.

Paps leaned his head lightly against Happy's chest, and he sighed quietly. "that's good that naps is gettin the help he needs...i'm just waiting for that bubble to...to burst with sansy...he's pushing it way too deep, i can tell. been way to friggin chipper since mama passed..."

Cupcake listened to her, and he set the teacup down onto the table, looking down to her as she sniffled and sobbed. "...Princess...if you aren't my real granddaughter, then...they aren't either. Heh...I've technically never fathered any children. The only child that me and Wingdin were going to have together, she passed away shortly after birth. It's who Arial was named after actually. Sansy and Paps...they're my step-sons. I've always seen your mother, as another child of my own. Just as I accept the loving term of Makane, from your Mama Aquaria."

He thought for a moment, and although he really didn't want to make her think that hard, he tapped his chin as he sighed. "...In that same regards, would you say that you aren't Aquaria's daughter?"

Aqua's large pink eyes gazed at her father and she gasped, covering her mouth with her watery hand. "Makane! Why...why would you?!"

"...Maybe we should get together and visit your father sometime? I...think that might be good...for all of us. Eb was asking me if we'd see him sometime soon..." Happy figured it was a good idea. Family helped them and Napstaton. Maybe the same could help here too?

Kryssie sniffled and tried listening to him, that..seemed to make sense in a way. Hearing the comparison between her and Aqua however got her thinking, "...No...I...I am her child...she...raised me...she was there for me...my bio dad only saw me once and...never came back..." she remembered her 5th birthday very well, and the shaken, broken monster that called himself her father. He never came back...not for another birthday, not for Giftmas, nothing...

But Aqua...Mama...was always there...just like her grandparents...

She sprung up and hugged her grandpa, "...I'm s-scared sometimes...I-I'm sorry..."

Paps nodded softly, and he pressed a kiss to Happy's cheek. "it's a wonderful idea, hapsta...it would be great for all of us i think." He grabbed up his last two medicines and took them as he sighed quietly.

Cupcake listened to Kryssie as she worked her way through her feelings and he suddenly nearly had a lap full of saddened magmakitten. "Oh, don't you ever be sorry, Princess...I am terribly sorry for even bringing something like that up, but you needed to know how that...made me feel. I've always been here for you, just like your Mama has, even before you were born. And...even though you didn't really know much of me, until it was your first birthday...I still was there for you."

Aquaria stood there, and shook her head slightly, her bun bobbing on her head. "Makane, I should drown you for saying such a thing~ Silly old man. C'mon, eat up before the spam and pancakes gets cold."

Over in Alpha, Kristy had gotten much better, and had gained back the weight that she had dangerously lost before. School had gotten out for the summer, and she was sitting in the living room of her parents house, with a couple bags beside her. She was still going to the Competition finals in the Poconos, but only as an emergency backup competitor.

"Dad are you sure you still want me going with Ziedy and Tatti?" She asked quietly, as she watched her Dad going over the accomodations that Eli had already booked for them.

"yep. trust me, there's enough of people like your tatti oraline, that you will not ever go hungry. i swear, you and the whole team are prolly gonna come back having gained weight." Comic chuckled quietly, as he looked over the room description still. "...this is a nice place, tatti. you sure youse two can afford a four bedroom hotel suite? that's...a lot of g."

Eddie chuckled quietly, as he took his phone back from Comic, scrolling through the pictures. "Actually, it's the only room we can have, because they have a extra-length california king bed, your Ziedy does have his height issue you know~ Those extra bedrooms are just a perk, so the children will have those, and it will be easier on them. We'll cover any and all of their costs, too."

Kryssie nodded and hugged him tight, "...Okay...I love you, grandpa..." She sniffled out, "...I'm glad I'm your granddaughter...and Mama's daughter too..."

She'd try calming herself down, at least enough to try and eat. She still had a lot of questions but drowned them down for now. She wanted her family, that was enough.

In Alpha, Marris was bringing over the last bag for Sans and Kristy over to help take them all to the airport, "You sure you guys are gunna handle all that? That's quite a few kids in a big country. I'd go but I gotta help with Jeremy and help set up Roman."

She was a little worried with how the elderly couple plus her husband were gunna handle it all. Ito was still going to help and get the kids in for the finals, but Marris couldn't help but worry.

"You guys gunna be back by the time Tyra and Krystabelle get over here? I know they pushed back since what happened to ah...well...Aunt Wing and all..." She still couldn't believe the old skeleton kicked the bucket, but a part of her did believe too... She knew Wingdin wasn't exactly in the greatest of health after all.

Cupcake smiled at her snuggling hug, and he pressed a couple of kisses to her face. "I'm incredibly glad that you're my granddaughter too."

Aqua gently pressed a soft, wet kiss to Kryssie's forehead. "I'd hope you are keiki, I gave Mom magical and emotional support while she was carrying you."

The water elemental gently tugged at a curl of Kryssie's hair. "It's why you got watery vines when you use your magic attack and why your fur is water repellent...you may not have come from me and Mom soul-bonding like your brothers, but you might as well have in my opinion."

Cupcake popped another piece of the spam into his mouth, chuckling at how cocky Aquaria was sounding. "That's a mighty high position of thinking you've got there, Aquaria."

The water elemental gave a dripping broad grin. "It's what it should be, Kane. Now, Kryssie, I can go ahead and tell you what Mom would say about all that money, you should put that into your savers account at the bank until you need it."

Comic yawned a bit and nodded, as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "we'll be fine, marris... it's just a week up at ziedy and tatti's vacation place, and it's three adults to three kids on our end!"

Kristy blinked and looked to her Dad. "Um...Daddy? You agreed that you'd help Coach Ito watch the whole team...they trust you, well...their parents do, because your the former Royal Judge..."

Comic's sockets popped open and he looked to his daughter, then over to his grandmother Eddie. "welp, i'm certainly boned tatti..."

Eddie just chuckled quietly, looking to Marris. "Everything will be fine, Marris. And yes, if things go according to plan we'll be back when the girls come over. I do remember that Tyra might be a bit leery of myself and Elihu though. Goodness the shit that ourselves had done in Fell, sounds more like the labs on the surface!"

Kryssie managed a teary smile as she kissed her grandpa's cheek and hugged her mama. She felt a little better with feeling Aqua play with her hair, "...Thank you Mama...and...yeah...okay. Sounds like a good idea."

Marris listened to both her husband and daughter, only to chuckle at hearing the arrangements, "Well, ya signed yourself up for some work. Can't exactly be a couch potato now." She chuckled slightly before kissing Comic's cheek, "Just be safe, alright?"

"Same goes for the rest of you." Marris looked to the rest with a smile, "And yeah...I heard. Place sounded a lot more tough than what I had been used to. No wonder the uh...me from there got the way she is. But hey, least she still has her damn full length tail."

"Well, least they're not living like that anymore." Tina popped in from the kitchen, having stepped in as a helper for Marris to take care of Roman and Jeremy while the cat monster was helping Comic and Kristy pack for their trip. Currently she was letting Jeremy lick at a spoon that was covered in cookie dough while he chilled in her arms.

Aqua smiled, as she continued to run her fingers through Kryssie's hair. "Aww. An' yeah, I love so much my beautiful and precious lil wahine, I've wanted nothing but for you to reach for the sky, and end up among the stars."

The water elemental couldn't truly show her age easily, but as she smiled brightly to her eldest daughter, one could almost see age lines in her watery face around her pink eyes and dripping mouth.

Comic sighed and nodded. "i might as well get my darn wallet card again. all those kids are gonna be asking me about my mouth i bet you."

Kristy giggled, and patted her Tatti's knee. "Well, you won't be the only one keeping a 'stiff upper lip' Dad~"

Eli had come in, to get the rest of the bags in his blue magic and he started laughing at the joke. "A stiff upper lip? Hahahah, that's too rich, just like Eddie and him..."

The old golem hybrid continued laughing as he brought the bags out. Soon a skinny marble and wooden skeleton popped their head in, looking around. Shayna Greenburg was Eli and Eddie's younger daughter, and she'd come to help pack their van as well.

"Abba's in stitches out here, guess you cracked a really fine joke. And Marianne don't worry about Sans, me and my wife are going as well too help out! I mean, yeah we don't have kids, but Coach Ito said it was fine, because we're helping watch Mater and Abba.

Comic rolled his eyelights and chuckled as well, while he went through his toiletry bag. Metal straws, multi-vitamin and medicinal liquids, his powdered medications. Bone pain cream, and his back brace if he needed it. "alright...looks like i got everything, marris."

The short skeleton glanced up at Shayna, narrowing his sockets. "yeah i know you and your wife, you usually party as much as your abba and ma used to do. dunno how much kid watching is gonna happen then. it ain't just us and Kristy and her friends... it's the whole class. and some of the students are humans!"

Shayna put her riverstone hand over her mouth and let out a soft noise. "Oh dear..."

Eddie sighed, getting up and patting his daughter's shoulder. {Shayna, don't worry. Your Abba is fine with humans. I mean, the humans Jews called what happened to us The First Holocaust, you remember day school at the synagogue... It's why that disgusting human called it The Final Solution. He figured they'd gotten rid of monsters, why not the rest of the undesirable humans?}

Shayna nodded, and grabbed up the rest of the few bags. "You're right, Mater. It'll be great this vacation!"

Kristy looked to Tina, as Jeremy was nomming on the cookie dough spoon. Jeremy had it in both of his little hands, almost chewing on the plastic spoon. "Cookie!"

He'd finished the dough, and laid his head against Tina, yawning as he held the spoon still. "More cookie?"

Kryssie smiled, starting to feel a little better with things. "Thanks mama...L-Let's eat okay? I'm...I'm kinda hungry..." she rather put this behind her and think of other things. But she would treasure every item she was given in that box.

She was blessed to have a family like hers.

Marris chuckled and ruffled Kristy's head, "Like father, like daughter."

She would look at Shayna with a challenging look, "Not that I don't trust you, but I am counting on you to help with all the kids. This is a big responsibility."

"Thanks for helping out over here, Tina. You're a life saver." Marris did feel a little more relief with having the young adult around. Made things easier for her to deal with.

Tina smiled and gently patted Jeremy's head, "No problem! I'm happy to help. Nick could have come too but...I know it's a bit um...last minute for that..."

She looked back to Jeremy with a soft smile. "I can give you a little more, but the rest we're making into ice cream! We need to still have some for that. Should be ready when you're done with nap time."

"Why would it be too last minute, bun? Should be fi-...oh wait...is he the...?" Marris started out while Tina shook her head frantically.

"Got it. If I put up the warning earlier, I'm sure it would be okay. You two finish your cookie dough ice cream, I'm going to get these bags to the car." With that, Marris started carrying out bags as Tina disappeared to the kitchen again.

Shayna held up her hands and chuckled softly. "Hey, hey; I have watched my eight nephews and nieces! I can handle a couple dozen teenagers!"

Comic sighed, looking to the nearly six foot tall hybrid skeleton. "skelepups are miles different then hormonal teenaged kids. trust me. just...i dunno..." He grabbed up his toiletry bag, and slung it over his shoulder heading to the van. "...i know i'm sleeping on the damn plane, eh, still don't trust getting into what looks like a fuckin' tsunderplane..."

Jeremy licked the spoon again, and put his mouth around it curiously again. "Cookie! Cookie!" His eyes went large when she mentioned ice cream and he giggled happily, his thick blue and white striped tail wiggling happily.

Eddie watched as Comic, Marris and Kristy headed out to the van. He poked his head out while Eli was strapping some of the suitcases to the roof of the van. They had to go and pick up Kristy's friends before their trip out to the airport. Picking up his purse, he went to the kitchen, and gave Tina a gentle pat on her shoulder. "Thank you Tina, for helping out your Aunt Marris while we're gone. You know...you could have had Nick come over, it wouldn't have been any problem..."

"He's right Shayna. But hey, if you think you can handle it. Go for it." Marris chuckled and headed off with the rest of the bags. "Eli! Let me help with that!"

She headed over quick to help get the rest in and strapped.

Tina giggled at Jeremy and let him finish the spoon of cookie dough before plopping him down gently on the floor for a few moments so she could grab the ice cream sheet.

She did manage a smile at Eddie when he came over. But it turned a bit nervous when he mentioned Nick, "Oh...I'm...not sure about that...there's already so many people in the house and Jeremy isn't hard to watch over! So...it's fine!" She laughed nervously.

She just didn't want to overwhelm her uncle and great grandparents with her boyfriend's presence. Especially since he was human. No one knew about her relationship status of him other than her Aunt Marris, Aunt Verri, her mom, and Rockwell. And even out of those four, only Rockwell was the one who ever met the guy.

Eli blinked a bit, as he watched Marris try to climb up onto the van to strap in the suitcases. "M-Marris, c'mon get your tuchus offa the van, I got this, kid. I might be nearly a thousand but I can strap in suitcases..."

Comic watched, tilting his head slightly. "yeah, please be careful hon..." He lifted his left hand, directing the rest of the bags easily into the back of the van, using his blue magic.

Jeremy was plopped onto the floor and he crawled over to Tina; gripping onto her pants leg to lift himself upright onto his feet, as he then toddled around the kitchen curiously. Since he'd gotten better at walking, he was certainly a little kitten on the move lately. He saw his sippy cup of milk and went for it, starting to tug on the table cloth to get to it.

Eddie nodded softly, taking his hat off as he brushed it off a bit. "Ah, well...you know it wouldn't bother myself and Ziedy if we finally got to meet him...your secret is safe with your Tatti dear~"

He then picked up his cane and headed out towards the van. As he left the kitchen, a crashing noise was heard as a teacup set shattered onto the floor a few feet away from Jeremy as he'd gotten his sippy cup...along with pulling down a teacup and saucer.

Marris chuckled and rolled her eyes, "It's suitcases. It's not a huge deal. I've dealt with rival gang members, the Royal Guard, my dad, and managed a fight on my own off of Grillby after I tried stealing some shit off of him when I was a teen. Suitcases got nothing on me."

She easily got the suitcases up and tied about to get them in. Marris didn't have fear for a lot of things since she did have a relatively hard life back in the Underground. So the rare occassion she did have fear, something had to be really wrong. She was happy to do this though.

Tina sighed in relief, glad her Tatti Eddie didn't say anything. "I want you to meet him...least before I go..." She seemed a bit sad about that until she jumped at the sound of something crashing, "AH! JEREMY!" She rushed off and picked him up again before grabbing the tipping saucer and tea cup before it hit the ground.

"Okay...nap time now." She sighed and carefully flew over the mess, "Roman! Can I get a little help? Careful when you go into the kitchen, Jeremy broke a tea cup on accident." She petted Jeremy's head as she headed to the bedroom to get him settled in for a nap. Hopefully that would help things.

Comic sighed, and then looked up at her curiously. "...geezus, ya fought grillbz once? he's fucking tough and scary i'll say that..."

Eli gently helped Marris down and grinned softly. "Thank you so much, Marris. We will have a wonderful time I'm sure of it." He saw Eddie coming out from the house and he gently picked up his husband, giving him a loving kiss. "There's my Bubbalah...we're ready to head to the airport, aren't we?"

Eddie nearly lost his hat as Eli picked him up. "Gracious, Elihu...yes we're ready for the airport...we should get going, dear."

Jeremy continued to suck on his sippy cup, and yawned softly in her arms. Roman had finally gotten up after sleeping badly the night before. "huh? oh...a'right, tina..."

He shuffled into the kitchen, and using his blue magic, he cleaned up the shattered teacup; and then got himself a can of soda from the fridge. He sat at the table, after righting the table cloth and he closed his eyes, tired.

"Yeah. I tried stealing some cash and some booze off of him once as a dare from my gang. The booze was for them, and I needed the money. Figured he wouldn't miss it at the time." Marris shrugged and finished getting everything in, "He caught me and I managed to get away from some fire balls of his. I still feel bad for throwing some snow at him, but I wasn't about to get my fur singed."

She got off the car just in time as everyone was ready to get to the airport. "Okay. Be safe you guys. Good luck out there, Krist. I believe in ya, listen to your dad, Tatti, and Ziedy. But have fun." Marris gave Kristy a kiss on her head with a smile before going to Sans for a good goodbye smooch, "You especially stay safe. Love ya...ya blue tater tot."

Tina helped get Jeremy in bed and tuck him in before singing him a soft lullaby to help him sleep. She did her best to keep him company until he would pass out.

Comic thought about it, and started chuckling quietly. "oh my gawd, that was back when dad was tryin to avoid grillbz, but i would go there to grab a bite to eat...was 'fore paps was even created. shit he was raging mad for a couple weeks after that..."

He quieted down at the smooch, and he returned it; nuzzling her cheeks. "i will be especially safe. ain't never been in the poconos, but it'll be good ta check out new places. i got all my medicines, and i've got extra metal straws, babe. trust me, i'm gonna stick wit ziedy and he's safest guy i know."

Eli came over and gently picked up Comic into his arms. "Come on, I'm putting you between two of the suitcases, so you can rest some on the drive up there. I got a better deal from some shmuck, but that airport is uh, two hours away!"

Eddie chuckled, shaking his head as he made sure Kristy was alright. "I got you one of those nutritional shakes, if you get hungry, Kristen."

Kristy giggled, letting out a cute mew in the process. "Thank you Tatti!"

In the house, Jeremy snuggled into his toddler bed, and he yawned and mewed at her lullaby; until he fell asleep with his paw in his mouth.

Marris smiled, "That's all I'm asking. Have fun!" She watched everyone pile into the car and wave as they drove away to get to the airport.

Tina smiled and let him sleep after. She headed off back to the kitchen to check on the mess. Satisfied with what she saw, she headed over to Roman and ruffled his head, "Still tired? Nap didn't help much, huh...?"

Roman yawned, and nodded. "yeh, just kinda tired still...mom doesn't want me having anymore energy drinks though..."

Yawning again, he rubbed his face and closed his eyes. "dunno how dad does it with just one hp...i feel like i can't keep my eyes open with just twenty..." Hearing Marris coming back inside, he looked up and smiled tiredly to his Mom.

"gonna be a boring week without kris huh, mom?" Roman drawled as he propped his chin in his hand.

Tina gave a small smile before helping clean up the place.

Marris would come in and hug her son, "Nah, why you say that, kiddo? No plans to hang out with your fun mom?"

Roman leaned against Marris as she hugged him and he chuckled softly, pushing his glasses up a bit. "i wouldn't know what to really do...i really was just going to uh, do some star gazing and chart some of the constellations, but it's hard to even get a good nap in. i'm kinda hurting all over today. hp's down to 15, dunno why."

He thought for a few moments, and looked to the counter, as he snuggled against Marris. "...did i take my medicine, mom? maybe i forgot to do that..."

"I don't remember seeing you with your meds today, Ro. You feeling sick, baby?" Marris put a hand to her son's forehead to test that theory, waiting for any sign of change.

"Maybe we should get him looked at? Couldn't hurt." Tina offered.

"We have an appointment in two days. We can bring it up, but if things don't look better before, we'll get you in earlier. That sound okay, Ro?" Marris looked worried about him. She just hoped that this wasn't going to be a train of bad illnesses.

Roman looked up at his Mom as she felt his forehead, he wasn't running a fever either. "no...jus really tired. tina you know i was born with twenty hp, like all infants, but it never increased as i got older. i'm not as sickly as dad or my uncles, but i'm not exactly healthy either."

He got down from the chair, and stretched his arms over his head; a few crackling noises being heard. "i wouldn't mind it, but yanno grandma could look at me too...she used to be a doctor..."

The skelecat didn't care much for Dr. Kirin, the old bobcat monster was a bit rough he felt. Heading to the lazy susan that was filled with pill bottles, he found his pillbox that had star stickers on it along with his name. Pulling out the three pills he took most mornings, he then brought them back to the table. "i hope the doctor gives me a clean bill of health...grandpa said that he'd look into my genetics or whatever, to see if he can implement some of those...health serums that uncle paps had created for uncle sans."

"I know, Roman. I was just saying. I worry about you, you don't run down so often like this. You almost remind me of your dad when he has a real bad's night sleep." Tina mentioned as she finished cleaning up her stuff and putting the cookie dough ice cream she made to chill.

"Oh yeah, the night terrors. Those got a little better. He doesn't get 'em often but they happen. I got it taken care of plenty though." Marris assured and kissed Roman's head before letting him leave to get his meds.

"I'm sure, baby. I bet your Uncle Paps can work something out for ya. And ya know how your Uncle Sansy is now. Well...eh...HP wise. I don't know how they're handling over there." Marris headed to the fridge to get a glass of tea.

"I did hear from Tyra before about it. Everyone's been out of sorts but...they're all grieving in their own way. Tyra's doing what she can, she felt bad and offered to revive her through some black magic spell, but they didn't take it. Might be good since I don't really know what it does...and it might do more harm than good." Tina always felt iffy with the whole Black Magic stuff. But Tyra only practiced and used it if she had to. Luckily there hasn't been any emergency that she did need to use it.

Roman listened to them both as he swallowed his last pill. He watched them both as they moved about the kitchen, his tired eyelights following them as Tina went and put the ice cream into the freezer, and as his Mom got herself some tea. He yawned as they spoke to each other. "black magic...sounds like what great uncle bauhaus used to attempt to do, from what dad told me. utilizing multiple different artifical soul color extractions with direct input medical tubing to his soul...he was insane, but he was certainly onto something with what he'd attempted."

He leaned his head in his hand, and sighed. "...even if it was his downfall...i've been doing some debates, concerning the usage of differently colored souls and the breaking of the barrier...some of the...other students have decided that i'm the best to debate about something that occurred when i was a young child and involved things that happened before i was even born."

"Yeah, old family crap still follows around unfortunately, baby skelekit." Mars gave him a soft peck on the head as she had her tea in hand, "Why don't you go back to resting, Ro? I know you're still tired. Maybe for dinner I can order us a pizza or something. How about it?"

"Did you still need me to help around more, Aunt Marris?" Tina asked, wondering if there was more she could do.

"Nah, least not that I can think of. You can go if ya want but you're also free to stick around too. Not like we mind the company." Marris assured and hugged her eldest son. "Ya got all summer to chill out and rest. Take your time, alright Ro?"

Roman's tail started to flick happily, as he heard about having a pizza. "that sounds great mama." He snuggled into her hug, closing his eyes happily. "can we get one with extra tomatoes, and pepperoni with pineapple maybe?"

He knew his sister didn't like pepperoni with pineapple, so he normally didn't ask for that. He was wondering how his newest friend was doing though. Feeling his phone buzzing, he chuckled softly, looking to his mom. "could i maybe...have a friend over too?"

"Huh, new combo. But I can eat that." She gave him some kisses on his cheeks. She couldn't resist her baby sometimes, "And a friend? Sure, why not. We have the house to ourselves now. Tina, did you wanna bring Nick around?"

"Oh...um...w-would you mind?" Tina blushed slightly at the offer.

"Nah, don't mind at all. Call the guy over. Mind as well make a little night out of tonight since everyone else is off." Marris shrugged before going to check on Jeremy to make sure he was doing okay. Tina seemed to really feel happy about that, and even excited at the idea that her boyfriend could meet her family.

Roman seemed excited as well, as he shortcut off to his bedroom after his Mom gave the go ahead. Pulling out his phone, he hurriedly texted his new 'friend' who was actually something of a 'boyfriend', despite neither of them had really decided it.

Laying on his bed, he gazed at the text his 'boyfriend' had sent and he responded. [yeah, if you wanted, my sis and dad are gone, it's just me an' my mom with my baby bro. you wanna come over for pizza dinner, georgie?]

Marris checked in Jeremy and smiled at her sleeping baby boy before heading off to order the pizza.

Georgie had answered pretty quick, [Okay! Awesome! I'll fly on down with the game system my new dad got! This looks so cool, I think you'll like it! Mind throwing me the address?]

Meanwhile Tina was on the phone with her own boyfriend, her face red and eyes filled with love, "Yeah. I think it would be good for you to meet them. Aunt Marris is really nice. I think you'd get along with her...Okay! ...Okay perfect! I'll text you the address! ...Mhmm! Love you too! Bye" she let out a small squeak in happiness for this chance. Now Nick would have met a few more of her family members.

Roman smiled as he looked to the response, his tail twitching happily. [no prob. it's 280 sakura lane, there's a big blue sedan in the driveway. look for the baby toys in the yard. my cousin or mom might answer the door, i'm feeling kinda low today.]

Jeremy yawned in his bed, and cuddled his toys happily. He mewed curiously as he partially woke up, but he soon found his sippy cup, and stuck it in his mouth, drinking from it quietly.

[Okay! Cool! Be there soon! :sparkles: ] was all Georgie wrote.

Marris finished making the call for pizza and all that was left to do was wait 30 minutes later would be when the pizza arrived, along with two humans. Well..one young adult human male and one middle school fairy male. The two looked at each other before shrugging and heading towards the door.

Marris would open the door and sign for the pizza when she noticed the boys, "Alright. Imma guess...one of you is a friend of my son's...and the other is here for a certain bat-bun." She smirked.

Nick, the tall, fit, and black haired young adult nodded, "Bat bun's my gal, ma'am. Name's Nicolas, but Nick's fine too."

"I'm Georgie! You...said it was okay for me to hang around and see Roman?" Georgie smiled nervously, or at least as best as he could with his gap tooth. His dragonfly like wings twitching in slight nervousness. Kid looked pretty much human if you forgot about the wings, the glittering scales on his arms, legs, and some of neck and face, and the slighty glowing green eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Come on in, you two! Tina! Roman! The boys are here! Pizza is too!" Marris called out as she let them in. Georgie happily got himself in and settled while Tina rushed over to hug her boyfriend. Easily the two shared a few kisses and nuzzles.

"I'm so glad you're here! I told you Aunt Marris was really nice." Tina giggled out as Nick kept a sweet hold on her.

Roman shortcut downstairs, hearing his mom hollering for him. "hey...georgie you found it, awesome!" He went over to Georgie, sitting down on the couch beside him; as a slight blue blush crossed his cheeks. "got our favorite flavor of pizza too, so uh...you got any plans this summer?"

Outside the house, Gaster and Caddy were pulling up to the house, and Caddy saw that the van that had been in front of the house wasn't her Abba's. "...Oh dear, G...I don't think that was Abba's van...that had Johnni's Pizza on the roof of it! Darn it, they've already left..."

Gaster parked the car, and he got out, making sure Caddy could get out as well. He looked to his wife, and sighed. "Well, Caddy...they are only going for a week. We could still be leaving things for Kristy and Sans, and they'll have them when they get back! I am thinking it would be too expensive to shipping things to Poconos. Plus, I could get the testing materials for Roman while we're here..."

Caddy got her cane and sighed, shaking her head with a sharp kettle whistle. "I told you having fun before we left the house would take too long! You old fool, thinking with your soul and not your head, hmm?"

The old scientist came over, and lightly pinched his wife's bottom playfully, giggling softly. "Even as an old lady, you still make my soul sing, Caddykins~"

Roman could hear his grandparents outside the house, and his eyelights went out, as he gently grabbed Georgie's hand. "georgie, go tiny and hide! shit, it's grandpa and grandma! why are they here!?"

Georgie was going to answer his best friend's question when he saw Roman's eyelights go out. He was going to ask when Roman busted out the reasoning for him. "What's wrong with your grandparents? I thought you said before they were nice." He seemed confused at that.

Tina overheard Roman and started panicking, "What?! Oh no no no! I didn't think they would come!" Tina took Nick's hand and rushed over to the walk in pantry, "Just stay in here for a little, okay? They won't be here too long, I promise. I'm so sorry!"

Nick reached out to say something but got the door closed on him. He understood why his girlfriend was so nervous but it still left him with some questions.

Marris heard the commotion and headed to the door, "Huh? Really? Oh yeah...they were supposed to come in earlier, I guess they let the time slip past 'em. Hang on."

Roman looked to Georgie, his eyelights back, but pinpricks. "they are, but uhhh...grandpa was in the great war, he's the royal scientist, dr. w.d. gaster! you didn't know that? wait, you had to know that...craaaap...wait a bit, mama, wait a bit! please, please go tiny, georgie!"

Caddy had gotten to the front door, and she lightly rang the front doorbell. "Marris? I told you Gaster, that we were going to be late, I just hope Sans is alright...he doesn't like airplanes I know that much..."

Georgie didn't question much more as he went tiny and got on Roman's shoulder, "Okay...I'll go tiny for you, buddy." He still didn't understand. He knew about Dr. Gaster and his stuff during the war, but he thought he was monster enough. His dads said they were known as fae or humans to other humans, but he thought they were just being silly.

Marris peeked the door open to talk to the elderly couple and give Roman some time, "Hey you two. I just now got your text about that. Did you two have fun? Sans'll be fine. Kristy, Ziedy, and Tatti got him. I know he'll do fine." She assured from the door, making sure to keep that part blocked so Roman can get going.

Roman worriedly smiled and gently scooted his jacket a bit over, giving Georgie some hiding area. Without thinking before he fluffed his jacket over, he pressed a light kiss to Georgie's head. "thank you so much, i just don't wanna get grandpa angry before i can really...say anything..."

Caddy smiled, and blushed a bit when Marris mentioned their fun. "G, did you say anything in that text to her! Oh...dirty old man!" She patted his side, shaking her head. Gaster just grinned cheekishly, and held up the bag they had brought with them.

"I had thought she needed to know why we being late, Caddy. But that is very comforting to know that Sans will be alright...I mean, I know he is adult, but..." Gaster sighed, rubbing the back of his skull.

His wife looked up at him, smiling. "You baby your baby, we all know that, Wing...plus the boy only has 1 HP, but I've told you, Abba and Mater will keep him safe and sound. As well as Kristy. She knows her father very well, and she'll keep on top of him too."

She looked to Marris, and pulled out a large tray of brownies, cookies; along with a tray of cheese and vegetable dumplings. "I had brought over some kosher cheese and vegetable dumplings for Abba and everyone else, before they left for the airport. Would you want to share them tonight with us? I mean...me and G already had our fun, he certainly doesn't anymore, pffft..."

Gaster just blushed more, laughing quietly. "Caddy..."

Georgie got into his hiding spot in Roman's jacket, looking pretty comfortable. He was surprised at getting the kiss however, "No problem, Ro. But uh...what's the kiss for?" Kid was absolutely clueless.

Tina got back to the entrance and looked nervous as Marris opened the door more once the cat monster knew things were good, "He didn't give me details. I don't need the play by play, Ma. But hey, come on in. I ordered a pizza for Ro, Jeremy, Tina and myself while everyone else is gone."

"H-H-Hi Grandma and G-Grandma!" Tina waved, her wings twitching slightly as she tried to keep her knees from shaking, "Um...Uncle Sans and Kristy already left with Tatti and Ziedy. H-How are you all doing?"

Roman blushed a brilliant blue color, and his tail somewhat wrapped around his waist. "uhhh...dude i thought we were talkin' about going out...shit, did i hear you wrong?"

Caddy came inside, and set the trays down on the coffee table beside the pizzas. Her entire head flushed strawberry hearing what Marris stated. "Oh my word, Marris...you know I'm not that bad, goodness..."

She came over to Tina, giving her a sweet hug. "Well hello battybun~"

Her smile fell quickly, being replaced with a look of worry across her porcelain face. "Tina...you're postitively shaking, is everything okay? Me and your Grandpa are fine, I'm just annoyed that...well we missed them is all. But it's wonderful to come spend time with you too."

Gaster gave Marris a light hug, then he came over and settled down onto the couch beside Roman. Roman, you look like you're terrified! What's wrong? And who were you talking too before?

Roman looked up at his Grandpa, and laughed nervously, looking back down. um...um...m-my uh...my friend?

Georgie was going to say something only for Gaster and Caddy to come into the house. He'll mention it later.

Marris chuckled before heading off to grab a slice of pizza to eat and get some tea for everyone.

Tina hugged Caddy best she could, "Oh, sorry...um...j-just been a little jittery lately. S-started thinking of college and things...little nervous. Same old same old." She laughed nervously. She hated lying, but she didn't want to give her boyfriend's position away.

"Roman was talking about a new little friend of his earlier. Seems like a good kid. Don't worry ya head over it too much, Pop." Marris smiled as she headed over with a cup of tea for Gaster and Caddy, "Sounds like a good kid to me."

Caddy gently patted Tina's back, and smiled to her. "Oh, that's alright. You're as nervous as your Papa is." She headed over to the chair near the couch and eased herself into it with a slight pained expression for a moment.

As Marris came over with a cup of tea, she giggled softly. "It's like you knew exactly what I'd want, dear~ Thank you Marris..."

Gaster looked to Tina, and smiled. "College and things? Tell me more about college and things, my sweet Sugarwings~ I am so excited to see that you had done so well in school that you got a full scholarship! I do have a little gift for you, Tina."

He reached into his inventory, pulling out a thick envelope for her. Inside the envelope was a few sets of checks that equalled $10,000 total, a thin photo album of birthday pictures and pictures of family, along with a set of keys. At their house was a new car for her they had bought.

Roman looked to Georgie, and smiled softly. "...sorry...um..." He stood up, patting his Grandpa's gut gently. "i'm gonna go grab a soda..."

He then gently put his hand over Georgie, and then shortcut to the kitchen, where he gently picked up Georgie into his hand. "...georgie, i'm real sorry...um, what did you wanna tell me before...i...uh, i thought we were um...boyfriends, or did i not hear you right last week when we were talking...i don't wanna worry mom, but i swear i think my hearing is going..."

Tina nodded a bit as she headed to the couch with Caddy and Gaster.

Marris just smiled before taking a seat on a nearby chair with her own glass of tea as she watched the elderly couple talk with her niece.

"Oh...y-yes! I did really good in all my science honors work and...all my work at the robotics club looked really good for the university...so...they let me get in with a full ride." She was pretty excited but also nervous with how much expectation there was. Her ears perked up at the sight of the envelope however.

"Oh...for...me?" She carefully took the envelope and looked though it, gasping when she started pulling out items and looking through it, "G...G-Grandpa! Grandma! A-Are you sure I can have all this!? And...ooooh..the photos! Oh dear...I...I...Ooooh..."

She hugged Gaster first, tears filling her eyes, "T-Thank you...T-Thank you so much..."

Once Roman got into the kitchen, Georgie poked his head out from the jacket to look at Roman, "Oh! Yeah, that's what I meant! Sorry...just..uh...I thought I had to earn a kiss or something. Or is that just mouth to mouth, stuff? I never did this before, Ro." He blushed a light green color as he messed with his mop of brownish red curls, seemingly embarrassed with his lack of knowledge on what to do. Part of him regretted asking his older sisters about how relationship stuff worked.

Gaster chuckled brightly, running his hand along her back. "It is being okay, Sugarwings, we had been putting aside checks for you, just in case you didn't get a scholarship, but even though you have, it is still your moneys."

Caddy lightly patted her gloved hand on Tina's arm sweetly. "And we wanted to make sure you always had wonderful memories of family when you went off to college. So we put together this photo album for you. And it's extra photos, so don't think you're taking from my scrapbooking~"

Ro looked to Georgie and he chuckled softly. "earn a kiss? that's really cute, but uh, isn't that like old habits of the fae or something? i mean we've known each other for like, nearly a year, and why wouldn't we kiss?"

"i kissed you cause i like you..." Ro smiled, and pressed another delicate kiss to the side of Georgie's head, being careful of him in his tiny state.

Jeremy had woken up and he crawled into the kitchen, then went to the pantry, latching his tiny claws as he tried to stand up. "Numnum!"

He figured pushing was what was needed, and the door pushed inwards, as he tumbled into the pantry and sniffed, mewing in curiosity. Suddenly he encountered a pair of feet and he hissed, attempting to leap backwards awkwardly, his fur puffing out in fear.

Tina nodded and hugged both her grandparents, tears still flowing down her cheeks in happiness, "T-Thank you...I...I love you b-both...I'll make you p-proud! I p-p-promise!" She hiccuped out.

She managed a few teary giggles as she tried to calm herself down.

Georgie chuckled and patted at Roman's cheek, "Nah. Not Fae stuff. Uh...I think I read that in a dating manual...but...good to know. Can...I try giving you one?"

He would try it when he heard hissing, "Uh...Ro...what's that?"

Nick noticed the door open on him as he tried to back away. Too late as Jeremy ended up seeing his feet. "Oh no..."

"Huh? Jerz? Baby kit? What's going on?" Marris heard Jeremy hissing in the kitchen, "I thought you were in bed! What's going on?" She headed over to check up on him, hoping it wasn't a cockroach that crawled in from the back door or something.

Caddy smiled sweetly, giggling as well as she pressed a soft kiss to Tina's cheeks. "Oh you don't have to overwork yourself just to make us proud...just do the best that you can. Your Grandma has been through college, it's not the easiest thing. Goodness, nearly a full on breakdown because I lost my green magic for awhile there..."

Gaster sighed, patting Caddy's shoulder. "Yes, just like Grandma is saying, do not be being worried. College is hard, but eh, not that hards? Try going to college when you are older than established building... gyeheheh, that was interesting!"

Both of their attention would be drawn to the pantry at Jeremy's hissing. Roman would grab Georgie gently and shortcut over to the closet, poking his head inside quickly, beating his mom over there.

"i got him mama! he jus got a little spooked!" Roman gently scooped up Jeremy, petting his brother softly. "c'mon jerri...shhhh..."

Gaster had gotten up and followed over to the pantry at well. "Roman Gaster, you are acting like your Papa does sometimes when he being sneaky sneaky. Tell Grandpa, what are you doing?"

Roman looked up at his nearly obese 6'2" grandfather and his rather intense dual-colored stare. "uhhh...um..."

Gaster's eyes narrowed, and he lowered his sights to Roman's shoulder. "You have a new...doll?"

Jeremy had gotten a bit more awake and he looked to Georgie, meowing curiously at the little fairy, his paw reaching for him.

The skelekitten noticed it and he cringed, shaking his head. "jerri no no, stop it!"

Tina nodded at the advice as she managed to calm down. She did hug her grandma and nuzzle her.

But those smiles would turn to nervousness again once she heard Jeremy. "Oh dear...I hope it!. Not the tea cups again!"

She rushed over, only to see the pantry door slightly open. Nick was at least smart enough to close it slightly again to hide himself.

Marris looked confused as she grabbed Jeremy from her eldest son, "Easy kitten. Come on, ya know better than to paw at your bro's stuff." She let out a small chuckle and kissed his cheeks.

Georgie stayed perfectly still just in case. He didn't like being almost swatted at but he had to keep playing the doll part. For his boyfriend's safety and sanity at least.

Jeremy found himself suddenly not in his brother's arms, and that little doll on his shoulder looked so interesting! He loved to swat and admittedly try to eat bugs, so that new little doll looked interesting and tasty to him.

Roman chuckled softly, as he delicately picked up Georgie from his shoulder, noticing just how doll-like his boyfriend was. "umm, yeh! it's uhhh, one of those other lil fairies, like tinkerbell, yanno?"

Caddy tilted her head and looked closely at Georgie over her glasses with her working eye. She giggled softly, having just barely seen a wing tremble. "Of course...N has a whole set of those little toy fairies...but you know you should keep your dolls in your room... unless you wanted one suddenly having lost their head from your baby brother."

Roman's face drained of what color it did have, his ears flattening to his skull. "wait what? i mean...i don't think jeremy would do that...oh gawd...e-excuse me, gramma..." He then shortcut to his bedroom, closing the door behind him; and held his free hand to his chest nervously.

Jeremy watched as his older brother had blipped away, and he looked to the pantry again, letting out a hiss again. "In, In! Uh, uh, uhhh!"

Gaster gently patted Jeremy's head, and looked to the pantry. "Maybe he is wanting snack, he waking up from sleepytimes. Is that what you wanting, Jeremy? Grandpa can get you somethings from pantry."

Caddy had already caught on, and she patted at Gaster's side smiling up to him. "G, why don't you set up lunch for everyone, go get yourself a slice a pizza before it gets cold, hmm? I'll get Jeremy something, it's good to stretch the old ball-joints a bit, wouldn't you think so?"

Gaster nodded, then he went back to the living room, getting himself a slice of pizza. Caddy looked to Marris, her eye narrowed as she shrugged in an exasperated manner. "I'll order more pizzas, but...who's in the pantry? I've hidden in walk-in pantries so many times, I know that shuffling noise I'm hearing now. It doesn't sound like your slippers, that you're trying to cover it up with, Tina."

Caddy gently reached forward, opening the door a bit more. Using her cane, she snagged the loop that turned on the light in the pantry, and she slipped inside, letting the door close more behind her. "...Well, I can clearly see why you're trying to hide behind the high chair, young man...my name is Caddy Niall Gaster, I'm Tina's grandmother. It's a pleasure to meet you dear."

Marris was surprised to see her kid blip out like that but then again she couldn't blame him.

Once in safety, Georgie let himself move and blink again, "Would your brother seriously pop my head off?! Or eat me! I've only seen dogs yeet and eat at us, dude! I lost my Great Uncle like that!" He did look stressed out at the idea of his life being cut short like that.

Tina kept slightly near the pantry, hoping the secret wouldn't catch on. "Yeah, help yourself to some pizza, Pop. There's plenty of food." Marris chuckled and held onto Jeremy.

Marris looked at Caddy, unfazed by the look she was giving her. "I'm just holding the favor."

Tina froze in place, ears and fur sticking out in fear before giving Caddy a guilty look. There were fresh tears in her eyes, begging for her not to say anything.

Nick peeked out from the high chair and gave a nervous wave, "Uh...Hi there. Good to meet you. I'm Nicholas Gevant."

"I...I wanted him to meet the family before I left...but...I-I didn't think this soon..." Tina sniffled.

"It's okay. We were gunna let this out anyway, right? Don't be blaming yourself, love." Nick assured as he tried getting out of the tight space he put himself in, only to hit his head on a shelf and hiss in pain as a few boxes of treats and a jar of peanut butter fell to the floor.

Roman sighed, shaking his head. "...f-fuck if i know, georgie...but uh, he'd um...be more likely to just try to...stick you in his mouth..." He slumped down to the floor, and held Georgie closely to his chest in a protective motion.

He gently nuzzled Georgie's face, sighing softly. "m'sorry...he's just a baby though, i mean, he's four, but he doesn't really know any better...but i'm going to make sure you don't get close to my baby brother. but uh...if he can see that you move around, he'd probably not hurt you. i just don't want to get you hurt..."

Caddy nodded, and she covered her mouth with a glove, stifling a giggle as he hit his head on the shelf. "Oh gracious...Nicholas, it's wonderful to meet you too. Never thought you would be, ah...human though. I can see why Tina was trying to whisk you away..."

She used her blue magic to pick up the boxes of treats, and had placed the jar of peanut butter onto the shelf. "Hmm...well, Tina, your Grandfather is probably demolishing a pizza, or..."

Hearing the crack of the storage container, she sighed quietly. "...or the dumplings I'd made...why don't we just go ahead and bring Nick out. It's going to have to happen anyways. Nicholas...I must ask you, what do you know about monsters, or...well, rather my husband, Dr. Gaster? I'm curious what you know, before we bring you out."

Georgie patted at Roman's face with a sigh, "Lemme grow big and I'm sure he'll think twice about it. Speaking of, ya think it's safe for me to?"

He didn't mind the little tyke, he just rather not get a face full of baby drool or...more than he bargained for.

Nick nodded as he got out of the spot and out of the pantry. Tina hugged him tight, trying to calm some sniffles down. Nick was good at keeping her calm as he hugged her back and kissed between her ears. He was a little taller than Tina, the top of his head reaching to the tips of her extended ears, most likely the same height as the doctor himself.

Marris sighed and headed over to check on him with Jeremy still in her arms, "Yo Doc! Save some pizza for us! Kids didn't get a slice yet, Pop!" She laughed and headed over.

Nick did rub a sore spot on his head but did his best to listen to Caddy, "Basics. Tina's told me he's the royal scientist, he's got a fear of humans, really smart guy, powered the whole Underground for you all, got two kids of his own that got families, and Tina adores and looks up to him a lot."

Tina nodded to confirm all that. She knew more about her grandpa but she didn't want to scare Nick with that type of information.

Roman nodded softly and chuckled softly, his tail flicking behind him. "yeah it should be safe enough...and really, you're a monster dude, what could grandpa think about you?"

Gaster currently was only on his second slice of pizza, after having had some of the dumplings. Because of the 'fun time' earlier, he surprisingly wasn't that hungry. "Gyeheheh, just having a slice, Marris...these dumplings that Caddy made are wonderful though!"

Caddy took this opportunity to gently walk with Nick into the living room, as Tina followed closely beside them. "You should make sure to save them as well, Nicolas hasn't had any either!"

Gaster had nearly finished the slice of pizza and he stared at Nick. Caddy who...why are they in this house?

Caddy came over to Gaster and gently held his hand. Wing, he's Nicolas, Tina's boyfriend.

The color drained from his face and he started to stand up, until Caddy grabbed him by his sweater. "G, don't you dare! Do not go pulling a G-Getter just because he's a human! Tina knows what we went through, what everyone went through, she lived in the Underground with us just until four years ago! S-Sit down, please!"

Gaster pulled himself from Caddy's grip and sighed heavily, staring Nick down with his dual colored eyes. His staring flickered towards the stairs for a moment, as Roman and Georgie were coming down. "I just cannot believe this...but I...you are a uh...uh g-good human, yes? I mean...Papy was friends with Chara, the poor child...he still has the uh... nightmares sometimes of what happened with all of that..."

Caddy gently patted Gaster's side and she eased herself onto the couch. "It was very sad, G...but bloody hell, dear, don't go popping off like that again! You're nearly a thousand and I'm almost a hundred years old, I've already had a massive soul attack, worse then my Abba, I don't need another one... I thought you were going pull out a blaster on him or something...please, Nick come grab some pizza or dumplings and just relax okay?"

Roman came over and grabbed a couple slices of pizza, and looked to Georgie. "so uh, this is my boyfriend georgie, we're gonna go play video games in my room, a'right? dude grab some of grandma's dumplings too..."

Marris chuckled and took Jeremy back to the livingroom to get him something to eat.

Tina stayed behind Nick until it was time to get to Gaster. She took her boyfriend's hand and held him tight as Caddy introduced him, "Grandpa...please...he's good. I promise. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't. P-Please..." She was more afraid of what her grandpa would do to him and for his own health.

Nick rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and stayed along side her, "She told me a lot about you, sir. Only good things. I only want to love your granddaughter and make her happy."

Tina smiled up at him and nuzzled her boyfriend's side. She felt a little better with things.

Georgie followed over with Roman. He gave a nod and headed over to grab some slices of pizza and dumplings.

"Go ahead boys. Have fun." Marris called from her spot on the couch as she tried feeding a piece of cut up dumpling to Jeremy.

Gaster had still not sat down yet, as he looked to Nick and Tina. He nodded softly to what Nick stated, and he sighed. "Make her happy...yes... I just am wanting her to be happy."

Caddy already was tapping away at her phone, ordering another few pizzas, deep dish with extra toppings. "That's what everyone wants, G...so...are you okay now?"

Gaster looked to Caddy, laughing nervously. "You are just sitting there, no worries? I have said time and times again. If we breaking barrier I would stay behind. It is because of you and boys I coming up here! Humans...took so much from us... a-and I'm supposed to just take it?!"

Caddy looked up and lightly patted Gaster's hand, grasping it softly, as she let her fingers play around the hole in his palm. "...Wingding...no, but...they took so much, but they also have given so much too. They have apologized so much...and honestly, look at the young man, he's more scared of you then you are of him."

"Abba had seen so much before he went in as well...and yet, he's okay with humans now..." Caddy spoke softly, gazing up at Gaster.

Gaster rolled his eyelights and sat back down on the couch, grabbing the tray of brownies, opening it up. "Yes yes...and he is believing in Tikkom Olean or something..."

"Tikkun Olam, it means to change the world through acts of kindness meant to repair the world and those in it..." Caddy grumbled, while she patted his leg. "And it's because of that reason why he's able to handle taking those kids to the finals competition. I just hope Abba is going alright with the plane ride..."

She smiled as she watched Gaster calming down easily as he popped a few brownies onto a plate. "So, Nicholas...what are your plans for college dear?"

Jeremy was happily eating pieces of dumpling while he cuddled against Marris, his fluffy tail flicked from side to side in happiness.

Roman settled down in his bedroom, and took off his jacket as he sat on his bed, smiling softly to Georgie. "...gramma's cooking is the best, and johnni's pizza is pretty good too. so you got a new game system?"

He was just in a t-shirt and shorts, his tail curling around beside his thigh. "and, before that explosion before, um...what did you say you were going to do for the summer?"

Tina took Nick to an unused chair and sat down with him to talk to her grandparents. Nick was still rather nervous about Gaster but he tried not to look it.

"Grandpa...I know humans did a lot back then to hurt us but...the humans who are here now aren't the same as the ones who hurt you before. You can't blame Nick for something that he wasn't alive for." Tina sighed and leaned against him. That at least earned another soft kiss from the young man.

He did hear Gaster's question and tried thinking, still a bit of panic to him, "I'm going into school for architecture. I...want to help design buildings." He answered best he could, he wasn't going to keep showing fear. Especially if Tina was already nervous about all this enough.

"Mhmm. He's really good with external design and he plays basketball in his spare time." Tina smiled slightly, trying her best to calm her nerves down and not think about her grandpa hurting someone she loved. Tina did have one boyfriend before back when they were Underground but, he turned out not to be really good for her. The last straw came when he ditched her in an unknown part of hotland and she was left alone to fend the heat. Luckily for her, Nick was never like that at all, easily helping her out or staying close by.

Georgie settled with him as he plopped down and eat some of the dumplings, "Mm! This is really good! Oh, uh, kinda! I got this system like a month ago for my birthday but I just never got to play it. All my sisters don't play video games or they don't have time, but at least I got you!" He chuckled and took out the gaming system and the few games he had.

"Uh...I think my biggest sister said something about going to Ireland to see some family there. My dads wanted to check out Oregon cause they heard about some stuff there. But I don't know if we're actually doing those or not." Georgie shrugged. Not that he didn't mind travel but some of his family had a lot of back and forth between what they wanted to do.

Gaster sighed, and had a soft smile on his face as he listened to Tina and Nick. "Architecture...it is a lovely job. I eh, was more based in scientific matters, but if you are wanting perhaps some knowledge on building things, you could be talking to Tina's Uncle Paps, in the other timeline...he was a part-time CEO of Captiol Builders down in their Underground. His eh, birth father was a construction foreman, could give you some good tips maybe?"

Caddy was halfway through eating a dumpling and she just looked up at Gaster curiously. "...You really think that's the best idea? Then again he is going to meet the other granddaughters soon enough when they come to spend time here...perhaps Paps can tag along. It would give him a bit of a breather, after his mother passing..."

Roman nodded as he took a big bite of the pizza, and chuckled softly. "yeah, you'll always have me. heh, so uh...well, i'm thinking of what i wanna do for the summer. sis and dad are out at that gymnastics finals...they'll be gone for like...two weeks. one week for those finals, and another week just spending time with our great-grandparents, ziedy and tatti...i was gonna go do that debate summer camp..."

He frowned softly, taking another bite of the pizza. "...they won't allow me because of my health...i've only got twenty hp, and they're scared of the medical and legal implications...please i could just sign a medical liability waiver, and it wouldn't be their issue, but they just don't want to procure one."

Nick nodded a bit, "That would be good. Any advice is appreciated. I know school isn't going to be easy."

"For either of us. You're using numbers to create houses and business buildings. I'm using numbers to get people and monsters to space and better technology like my grandfather." Tina giggled slightly, starting to feel a little better.

"Either way, we're creating something. I just gotta make mine pretty as it is functional and hard working. Just like a certain batbun I know, pretty and smart." Nick chuckled and nuzzled her happily, earning a blushing and squeaking Tina. "Nick! Stoooop! Noooo!" She was still laughing the entire time.

"It w-would be nice to see Uncle Paps. I don't think I've seen him or the others since I was 13? Maybe?" Tina popped up as she tried keeping her flusteredness down.

Georgie nodded and bit into his pizza as well, "Still, wouldn't your parents be really worried about if you got hurt? I don't think you can teleport that far away and back here. can you?" He didn't like the idea of his boyfriend and bestie getting hurt.

Gaster couldn't help but blush slightly at Tina saying she wanted to be so much like himself. "Ah, Tina...yes, it has been a long time since Wingdin's boys came over...I still cannot believe she passed, at least she is no longer in pain however..."

Caddy nodded softly, gently patting Gaster's hand again. "That is true. I'll give Hapsta a call, maybe set up something for the boys to come over with Kryssie?"

Roman popped the rest of the slice of pizza into his mouth and he stretched a bit, his shirt riding up over his slight gut. "heck yeah, i know mom really worries over me, just like she worries about dad. then again, i mean dad only has 1 hp, but even then, i've only got the hp of a newborn infant, heheheh...and...yeah i can't teleport that far. especially not if i got hurt or something...i think the farthest i can safely shortcut is like...down the street to the 7/11? even then, it gives me a bit of a headache..."

"...i'm as strong as dad, but in some ways i guess i'm weaker then him? i dunno..." He grabbed up the second controller that Georgie handed him, and began to play the video game along with him.

Over in Paps house however, he was trying to sleep; which wasn't going so well for him. Gripped in a terrible nightmare, he began to growl low in his sleep, feeling like he was battling against Chara again. His claws dug into the bedspread, and his tail lashed from side-to-side.

"Yeah..." Tina nodded a bit, remembering that news. She hoped her two inter-dimensional friends were okay.

She did perk up at the idea of having Paps and Sansy come. It really had been a while. Maybe Rocky and her cousins would perk up some too in seeing them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't stress yourself out much. Besides, if you're gone in camp, who's gunna rescue me from my sisters?" Georgie joked as he played the game around. In all truth, he might have gotten lonely without his skekekitten friend. Not many wanted to hang around him aside from girls or people who got too curious about his wings.

In Paps's home, Happy was just finishing a bath, a nightly routine they did to calm their nerves before bed. They technically didn't need to bathe or shower, being a robot and all, but they liked the sensation of it. They'd get out of the bathroom with a small smile before noticing Paps act out of sorts, "Papy?"

Gaster nodded softly, as he rubbed Caddy's back while she leaned against him.

Roman smiled softly, as he laid on his stomach on his bed, playing the game. Occasionally a dumpling would be grasped in his blue magic as he ate still while using both hands to play the game. "heh, i'll always be there to rescue ya, sparkle-tush~"

Paps couldn't hear, as he had previously put his hearing aids away. He growled as he sat up in the bed, an orange baseball bone bat appearing in his hands. As he did that, his sockets were tightly closed, tears beading at the corners of his sockets; as he was muttering in his sleep angrily.

you can't...keep tryin to hurt us, you little fuckin piece of shit! i've tried to help you, but you keep doing such horrible things... In his nightmare, he saw Chara throw the dead chassis of Hapstablook towards him somehow.

...oh...oh my god, no...no that's my SPOUSE! YOU DIRTY FAMILY KILLER! He leapt up haphazardly from the bed, lurching forward as he swung the baseball bat in the air, as if he was battling someone or something.

"I hope so. Same way I got your back, spooky scary skelecat" Georgie laughed as he kept playing along.

Happy was wondering what was going on, but soon figured it out. These didn't happen all the time, but when they did it was scary.

"Papy! PAPY! STOP! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!" Happy yelled out fruitlessly. They always seem to forget how to best help Paps before deciding to slowly approach him from the side and away from the swinging bat.

Eb would still be awake as she heard the commotion. Wondering what was up, she got out of bed and headed towards her parents' room, "pops...? ren...? what's going on...?" She'd call out but only hear her dad's yelling in hands, least she assumed. Thinking that her ren got hurt, she rushed over quick with her own bone club to help, "pops! what's up wiith ren!? are they okay?!" she slammed open the door...unfortunately a bad move at least to Happy.

"EBBY NO!" Happy yelled out and ended up dodging quickly another swing from their husband before falling to the floor to dodge a swipe of his tail.

Roman was doing well in the game, but he was already starting to get tired. "...hey georgie, i'm already gettin' bushed...would you wanna curl up with me maybe?"

Paps was still lost in his nightmare, until he went to swing at the wall, and ended up slamming against it; his head striking the wardrobe they had. He slumped to the floor, panting sharply and growling confusedly as he tried to gain his senses that still worked for him.

"...chara...chara no, no why...what...what the fuck..." He groaned, closing his eyes again, and he started to cry in fear that he'd hurt someone from his own messed up night terrors.

Georgie nodded, "Okay! Sure! We can um...try that..." he blushed slightly.

"PAPYRUS!" Happy yelled out and got up from the floor to get to him.

"POPS!" Eb dropped her own bone club to get to him while Happy checked out his injuries. She grabbed his hearing aids and put them on him, "Pops! Pops can you hear me?! Dad!?"

Roman set the controller down, and laid down in the bed, putting his arm around Georgie after he'd climbed into bed beside him. Within just a few moments, he'd gone to sleep, snoring softly.

Paps backed up against the wall, scared that he'd somehow hurt them; as orange tears ran down his cheeks. A thin spiderwebbed crack was visible alongside the right side of his skull where he'd smashed against the wardrobe. Feeling Eb's hands on his skull, he was shaking almost in fear.

"...e-ebby...oh fuck...are you two okay, oh my god, i'm s-sorry...i...i thought...it was so real...they were...they killed happy, an...an tossed their chassis at me...oh my fuck, they killed everyone...they just...they wouldn't stop..." He rambled, blubbering out as tears spilled down his cheeks. Seeing Happy, he wrapped his arms around them, cuddling against them as he shook from the nightmare still.

This kind of stuff was why he would never want his children to go through what he went through, and he was intensely worried when she'd began to read his journals. He didn't want her to have the same problems that he had.

Georgie smiled and let him sleep as he relaxed. He didn't need sleep much, for most monsters they needed 8 hours like humans. For Fae folk like him, he only needed about 4. But he was happy to relax and watch over Roman.

Eb sighed with tears in her eyes, happy that at least he was back as Happy got healing his crack. "It's all a dream, Papy...it's all a dream...I promise...we're okay...I'm right here.." Happy held him back once they were pulled into a hug.

Eb hugged him back and kissed his cheek, "it's okay pops...it's okay...no one's dead...it's not then...we're here now...we're here...i promise..." She tearfully assured.

Happy had no idea what that meant, but they kept healing Pap as best as they could.

Roman was happy sleeping with Georgie near him. He seemed even more relaxed then he normally did, knowing that he was with someone who loved him.

Paps just nodded softly, still cuddling close to Happy as they healed his crack on his skull. "..." He started to cry again, burying his face into Happy's nightgown. The man couldn't bring himself to admit why he was crying again. It had been so much on him, too much, but they had that reminder staring them down everytime they would go through the living room to any other part of the house.

The cinnamon bun urn, with it's glazed rainbow 'topping' and pink bow handle. Yes, no one was dead from his sibling Chara...but the one who he would always had run too, the one who listened to him, despite not understanding things...was still gone. And hearing his own daughter say that no one was dead, despite they were telling the truth. It just stung him in the worst of ways.

As he sat there, he felt like he had somehow failed everyone. Especially his mother. As he tried to calm down, he just slumped against Happy's chassis, gazing balefully up at his spouse. i'm sorry, bae...i'm so damn sorry...

Happy saw Paps crying again and kept rubbing his skull, still administering healing magic to help him. "I'm here, Papy...I'm here...I'm here..." They started crying too, not helping the fact they were always really emotional.

Eb eyed the urn and sighed, realizing her mistake. ...i'm sorry, pops...

She stayed for a bit as Happy held Paps as best as they could, "Not your fault, Papy...it's okay...are you alright...?"

Eb didn't feel like staying around, figuring she did enough damage as she got up and started to head back to her room.

Paps held onto Happy by then, helping them as they had begun crying; as he tried to dry his own tears. Looking to his daughter, he tried to form words, but his voice was caught in his throat sadly. Then she had started to head back to her room.

...ebrima, babygirl, wait! please, d-don't be sorry...it's...fuck it's my own damn fault, pumpkin... He managed to choke out, staring pleadingly to his daughter.

Eb stopped at the foot of the door. She didn't look at her father but did head back to him. She could never say no to her dad.

Happy opened an arm for her to join in and she took it, easily hiding in her dad's and ren's shoulder, ...i'm sorry...

"No baby...you didn't do anything wrong...it's okay..." Happy sniffled and hugged both their husband and little girl tight.

Roxie ended up coming in the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eye as he dragged a stuffed giraffe over, "Mama...Renny...Sissy...why was there so much loud stuff...?" He yawned out.

Paps sighed softly, pressing a kiss to Eb's head softly. "you did nothing wrong, pumpkin..."

Seeing that Roxie had woken up, he chuckled a bit to himself incredously. It took him screaming and nearly destroying the room for it to wake his youngest up. "...mama had a bad nightmare, roxie...but i'm alright now...okay? c'mere, i just wanna snuggle all of you so much..."

Over at Napstaton's manor, Cupcake was in the main house, enjoying himself as he played a few songs at the piano. His playing was quiet, and a bit lower tempo then he'd preferred, but the man was nearly 90 by then, and his hands were riddled with arthritis. The cracks around his eyes were deeper, but despite things, he had stayed very stable since a couple days after Wingdin had passed.

Eb sighed sadly and lied with 'em for a bit. Her brother would join in too, though he still looked half asleep as he joined the family hug.

"I don't like nightmares..." Roxie yawned and snuggled in.

"yeah...nightmares suck, bro..." Eb managed a little smile for her baby bro as Happy nuzzled all three of them. Family snuggles always helped.

The twins had ended up visiting their Grandpa for the evening too, they wanted to hang around with the man a lot more than just sit around at home. They even brought little Harmony with them, who was happily sleeping in her little crib. Max was watching Cupcake play while Nikki was listening and tapping along a bit to get a rhythm in.

Paps managed to wrap his nearly four and half foot long tail around his spouse and children, while Eb and Roxie snuggled against him. "mama loves all of you so damn much..." He pressed kisses to their heads, nuzzling them just as Happy was.

Cupcake chuckled softly as he continued to play, and soon enough a little alarm chirped on the top of the piano. "Ooh, need to take my medicines for the night..."

He paused in his playing, and reached over grabbing his walker, as he went to the kitchen slowly. "You two are probably wondering where Rebecca is, well, she had a date tonight; and I had told her to go on ahead...I might be some old fuddy-duddy scientist, but I can take care of myself for an evening. Enjoy a night out with her partner, I don't mind at all..."

His hands shook slightly as he set the kettle onto the stove, turning on the gas to heat it up. The dial continued to click oddly for a moment, as he narrowed his eyes, trying to get it to light. "...come on, light up already...I just want a cuppa tea..."

On the counter near him was an empty mug with a teabag, along with six different bottles with medication that he took each evening.

"we love ya too, pops...we love ya too..." Eb sighed and stayed close, her own tail wrapping around as best as she could make it. It was about only half Paps's tail size.

Roxie let out another yawn and nodded, "Yeah...love you too."

"We all love you...so so much" Happy added and kissed Paps sweetly, taking in the family cuddles.

Max smiled at his grandpa as Nikki managed a little giggle. Both their ears sprang up at the sound of the alarm, only to relax again once he explained why.

Max followed Cupcake along to check up on him while Nikki double checked on how her baby sister was doing.

"No one said you couldn't grandpa. You're pretty tough." Max chuckled and followed his grandpa to the kitchen if only to make conversation. Seeing as he struggled to get the stove to light, he headed over, "But uh...doesn't hurt to ask for help. Want me to try?"

Nikki smiled over her little sister and made sure she was all tucked in before joining in the kitchen.

Zhara would end up coming to the house and knocking on the door. Napstaton was currently on call with some of the directors and producers that worked under his record studio so he was most likely going to come in later.

Cupcake smiled softly and nodded. "Oh, I'm not tough, Maxie...just been through a lot, makes me seem real tough and such nonsense..."

When Max suggested the help, he removed his gloved hand from the dial; and sighed. "If you would...these gas stoves are something else. I think the pilot light went out maybe..."

Cupcake had just eased himself into the seat part of his walker, and he heard the knock at the door. "That's probably your Mom, come on in, Zhara..." He smiled softly, as she came in. "Just having a cup of tea, about to take my medicines...how is tonight going for you?"

Max nodded and helped with the stove, managing to turn it on after fiddling around with it. After that, he got into taking care of making the tea for his grandpa.

Zhara would open the door after Nikki did so. She gave her daughter a hug before going to see Cupcake and Max in the kitchen, "Hey. How's everyone doing?"

"We're doing okay, mama." Nikki smiled as she joined in behind her mother. Max nodded as well, "Yep! We're okay. Grandpa just needs his meds and I'm helping in getting it done."

"We're having a lovely nice night, Zhara...been playing music for them, even had them joining me in with singing on a couple ones. Harmony's been sleeping so good tonight too..." Cupcake spoke softly, as he started to count out his medications from the bottles, dropping the pills into a little smaller cup he had.

He squinted slightly, to look at the clock on the wall; and he pulled his glasses off, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Oh, it's nearly nine o'clock...gracious no wonder I'm getting tired already. How about I take me medicine, and we have a few more songs, would you two little notes love that?"

"I did want to see Napsta before I went off for the night...he's probably still stuck talking with those ruddy record people aren't he?" Cupcake groused quietly, listening for the kettle to whistle.

He had been doing mostly okay since Wingdin's passing, but it seemed with each day, he started to stop giving much if any fucks with how he talked about others. The old teacup was getting ornery in his old age it appeared.

"That's good. Glad you guys are having fun. I'm glad you guys and Harmony are doing alright." Zhara chuckled as Max finished putting in the tea.

"Yeah! A song is good!" "Yes! Totally!" The twins giggled out, ready to hear more when their Grandpa was ready. They did giggle at hearing their Grandpa talk like that.

Zhara laughed and headed off to get the tea off and to Cupcake. "He'll be over soon. Just last minute calls since we have some new kids who joined the studio." She served him his tea and sat down at the table by him.

Cupcake smiled cheekily, as he took a couple of his pills; sipping on the tea. "Ah, new kids...you'd have thought he'd have fousted off the responsibility to others, I mean...my word, did the man wear his servos down watching over me and Wingdin, while doing all'a that mess?"

He sighed, the remaining pills in the small cup rattling slightly, as he lifted it to take them. "You are such good children, you know that Zhara?" Tipping the little cup back, he took the rest of his medicine, and sighed quietly.

Flexing his fingers slightly, he smiled sweetly to her; patting her hand as he sat beside her in his walker. "I...I don't know how to repay you, love...you done so much fer me and your Mum..."

Grasping the handles of his walker, he got himself to his bare flat feet, and then turned it around carefully, and started to shuffle back to the piano; the little cup of tea floating beside him in his blue magic. Despite the man was around 90, and had trouble moving about; his blue magic was still as strong as ever. However he didn't seem to notice that he was spilling little droplets of the tea as he went to the piano.

"He normally would have. I think he's matured a lot these past few years." Zhara chuckled, "But he's not making as much music as he used to. And what music he does it's for fun. It's just he's taking on a lot of new musicians so they can start their own careers and labels."

"We try!" Max chuckled. "Yeah! Always!" Nikki giggled with her brother. They followed Cupcake back to the piano along with Zhara after Cupcake patted her hand.

Harmony would end up waking up from her spot and yawning before letting out tiny, squeaky babbles.

Napstaton would end up coming back to the house with a tired look. So much to do, but he was happy with keeping busy. let him get lost in something else besides the emptiness he felt. He got to the door and smiled at the sight of his family together before knocking the door...nothing is better than his family.

Cupcake always had a smile on his face from his grandchildren, and he eased himself onto the piano bench as he stretched his hands a bit. The strong painkiller he took at night was already beginning to kick in, as his back and hands started to ease off the pain.

He was already starting to play a more upbeat tune when he saw Harmony starting to wake up. "Little Harmony...you decided to join your old Grandpa huh?"

Happy to hear her little squeaking babbles, he played a lighter, yet still complicated to most people, musical piece. It would be about five minutes later that the knock came on the door from Napstaton.

Looking towards the door, Cupcake smiled sweetly. "There's my boy, Napstaton."

Zhara nodded and sat down on a nearby couch to listen to Cupcake play. She always seemed much more relaxed and content when he played. "Mm...remind me next time to bring my violin. I'd love to play along side you, Papa."

"That would be cool!" "Mini concert! Heck yeah!" The twins giggled out, really excited at the idea, "Maybe we can join too!"

Harmony let out more little babbles as her grandpa played, crawling over from her travel crib to get closer to Cupcake.

Zhara would be the one to head over to open the door and smiled, "Hey funky DJ." She smiled and kissed his cheek and led him inside.

"Hey guys. Pops, we doing good here? Sorry for taking a while." Napstaton smiled slightly and headed over to hug Cupcake before taking in his kids.

"Hey Rad Dad!" "You didn't miss much!" The twins giggled out as Harmony let out more little giggles. She tried grabbing up her daddy which Napstaton complied and held her, easily giving her a few nuzzles along with the twins.

Cupcake continued to play, and he smiled a bit at the idea of playing alongside of Zhara. "The violin, my dear? Sounds like a smashing idea!"

Looking to Napstaton, he smiled sweetly, returning the hug. "Don't be sorry, it's alright, Napsta. Already took care of dinner earlier, Rebecca left me a rather nice home cooked meal. She had said she'll be back in the morning I believe?"

Getting his mug of tea, he drank more of it, yawning quietly. "Unfortunately, it's getting rather late for this old teacup, little notes...we can play more tomorrow, how does that sound to you both?"

"Yeah!" "Totally!" The twins were completely fine with that. Normally they would have complained but they knew their grandpa was getting old and it wasn't good to try that while their grandparents were around. So they stick with their parents ready to go.

"You just focus on resting up, alright Papa C? We'll come back tomorrow, maybe go out for breakfast instead. How about it?" Napstaton smiled as he ruffled Max's head, earning a laugh from the kid as Nikki climbed up onto her dad's back and stole his hat.

Zhara took Harmony from her husband so he could tend to the twins before going to Cupcake to place a kiss on his cheek, "We'll see you in the morning, Papa. Have a good night."

Cupcake nodded gently, chuckling as Nikki had stolen his hat. He couldn't help but see it was one that Wingdin had embroidered. The design was sloppy and a bit mis-stitched, but it was of two records, with three smaller records around it, and little blue flowers all over.

"I made sure that I'll have a good night, I took all of my medicines, son. Oh, going out for breakfast, such a treat. That'll be wonderful, Napsta." He covered his mouth with a gloved hand as he yawned. As Zhara gave him a kiss on his cheek, he blushed softly.

"Thank you Zhara...I hope you all have a great night too. And don't stay up too late little notes, don't need sleepy bat-bots in the morning~"

Cupcake gently got up from the piano bench and he got his walker, following them to the door. He was a bit surprised to see that Napsta hadn't left just yet. The old teacup gently wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him softly.

"You want to make sure I get into bed okay. Don't you, Napstaton?" His tone was soft and understanding, as he patted Napstaton's back with his gloved hand.

Zhara smiled as Harmony let out another bit of tired squeaky babbles as the bat monster and children left back to their room.

"Aww..." Both twins seemed to complain slightly, staying up late ended up being a habit they got from their dad unfortunately. But Zhara managed to calm them down with a promise of waffles as they headed inside.

Napstaton nodded and hugged him back, "...Yeah...Sorry...was just thinking over things." Some of his old anxieties were getting to him, they didn't use to hit him as much. But with Wingdin gone, those old fears he ignored had come around full force most days.

He looked at Cupcake and chuckled at an old memory...the first time he met the old Royal Scientist and how much he got him mad over protecting Undyne. Cupcake changed a lot between then and now. His wife and kids did too. Everyone did... "...It's...weird now...I...gotta remind myself you guys aren't like me...you don't stay the same...like I do...i'm thinking about getting some bits to make me look different...I'm...not 20 anymore...much as I look like it...as much I don't want to admit." He thought outloud. (It hurts more for me to stay like this...and see you all go...)

Cupcake watched as Zhara and the twins headed inside and he sighed quietly, leaning slightly on his walker. Feeling Napstaton hug him back, he nodded.

"It's quite alright, hehe, it sounds more and more like... you're a lot like your Papa." He smiled happily to Napstaton, and sighed, as his son spoke to him about not being like everyone else. His smile softened, then mostly went away.

Nodding gently in agreement, he looked towards the sky a bit, noticing the stars. The cracks around his magically projected eyes were darker and deeper, his porcelain was always a bit dull due to his age. His body creaked and groaned, even though he was a healthy weight now, the damage had long since been done to his plasticine bones. Despite their incorporeal nature, his arms and hands had horrendous arthritis. Cupcake had certainly changed since his own first encounter with the loud mouthed blue box of a robot.

"...you know, your mother wanted everyone to see the stars in the sky...she strove to help everyone achieve their dreams at the cost of her own." He sighed, seeing the balls of roiling gas twinkle iridescently in the nighttime sky.

"She was already starting to lose her marbles when she came top side...years of being blind had done that to her. Oh, getting her sight back did help...but when her brain couldn't keep up with her life, I think she just...checked out. Until that stopped helping and...well, we know what happened with all of that. You've stayed young for so long, my boy... and I'm truly thankful for that. You were her rock for so long..." Cupcake gently placed a slightly trembling hand onto his, grasping his gloved hand sweetly with a firm grip.

"I actually still have the schematics of your EX body here in my notes. We could make some design changes tomorrow?" He patted Napstaton's back, and grinned softly. Then he took his walker and moved to head back inside.

"How does that sound, after breakfast we can go over those papers...how about you help your old Papa get into bed? My knees are acting up a bit..."

Napstaton's hug lasted a bit longer as Cupcake talked. Even got a little firmer when he mentioned Wingdin.

He let out a shaky sigh and held his Papa's hand "...Yeah...alright. Sounds...sounds really good, Papa C..." he gently led Cupcake into his bedroom so he could get him to relax and sleep. Least he could do to help him out. He still had family left, and he was going to take care of them.

Meanwhile back in Mars's and Red's home, Mars had finished getting Vermillion to sleep in the nursery made for him and was about to head to bed. "Wonder if Red's asleep already...?" She whispered to herself as she came to their master bedroom

Cupcake wasn't sure if he could say he enjoyed the hug from his son, but he certainly appreciated it. He animated a third glove, as Napstaton had wanted to lead him to the bedroom. He sighed quietly as he came in, it still smelled of Wingdin's rose bone perfume and her cherry almond scented healing cream. As he eased himself onto the edge of the bed, he pulled out his own cream, taking his gloves off.

In the semi-darkness of the room, his incorporeal arms and hands could be seen, the fingers slightly curled, as he got a glob of the spectral pain cream; beginning to massage it in. "...I know you don't speak with him much, if at all...but if MTT, your cousin from Fell, I know they're still incorporeal...if they need anything ghostly, I know a few companies that brought their work top side with us..."

After he got the pain cream into his joints, he slipped his gloves back on, and with Napstaton's help he got into bed. He gently grasped Wingdin's pillow, and hugged it to him, pressing his face slightly against it.

Red had been asleep, when he started to have a strange night terror. It was the usual one however, the child Frisk had continually avoided all of the monsters, sparing them constantly, trying to spread mercy where it was obviously not accepted. The monsters had whipped into a frenzy of trying to fight each other in an attempt to please their Overlord, by being the one to bring Frisk in.

He was in his chihuahua form, himself a blur of chemo-curled white fur as he acted as if he was in battle with another monster. Red was going to be the one to bring Frisk in, to save his own family and hide from being under Asgore's proverbial thumb. Thin red bones littered the wall, as his 'girls', his two blasters were darting about the room; their own sockets closed just like his were.

Napstaton watched Cupcake get in bed, making sure he would be okay. He nodded at the offer and sighed, "I'll...Let him know. He doesn't really talk much. Most I hear out of him is when his kids or Shade's come over..."

Napstaton watched a bit after helping Cupcake in bed. He gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder as he put the blanket over him, "...Night Papa..."

With that, he started to leave the house, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with Zhara.

Mars got into the bedroom, only to see the blasters out and about, "What the fuck? Red? Why are the blasters out? Did you leave food hidden in here again?" She groaned, not wanting to find that mess if it was the case.

Red didn't know that the voice he heard, was his wife; as he turned his little head towards her, scurrying out from underneath the bed. Despite being in his chihuahua form, he looked almost rabid. His saliva was bubbling and slightly foamy around his little mouth; as he barked viciously towards Mars. Spreading his stance, the striking white hairless scars around his mouth stood out, as his little black streaky furred front legs patted menacingly against the floor.

For being only about 5 pounds, he looked positively ferocious as he charged towards Mars. "...i'm gonna get that kid, and i'l y!"

"RED WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mars yelled out and easily jumped over him to land on the bed, "Red it's me! What the fuck is up with you?! What kid?! Knock it off!"

Mars sprung up to higher places so Red couldn't bite her, she was concerned on how he was foaming since she was sure he got his shots. She had no idea he was dreaming.

"Red! Stars Damn it! Stop! STOP!" She yelled out, which started to wake up the kids.

Crimes would be the first one to get up while Jackson and Julia would follow behind. Crimes easily got to the room to peek in through one of their shortcut tunnels they made in the house.

Red continued to streak around the room, leaping on the bed and the dresser, knocking everything off of it. He changed mid-jump to his larger retriever form, landing with a skidding thud onto the floor. His eyes continued to stay closed even still. He went still, his head turning this way and that, and he chuckled lowly under his breath, his 'sights' seemingly focusing onto the tunnel, where Crimes was looking through.

"...there you are kiddo...you're my ticket outta this hellhole..." He darted forward, barking and gnashing his teeth as he tried to fit his head into the tunnel's hole.

He pulled out from the hole, seeming to stare it down as he paced and then kneeled down, his bottom in the air almost playfully. "c'mere! don'cha wanna pet a pretty little doggie? i can take ya somewhere really nice..."

Crimes noticed Red and immediately backed up to avoid getting a face full of teeth. Thanking their small cat form for letting them be this way. "dad?! the fuck?! what did i do?!"

"Crimes! Red! Hell no! Not the kids!" Mars got from her one spot and rushed to grab him by the collar, "RED! STOP!"

Julia and Jackson managed their way in, only to see their mother wrestle with their father. "Mom?!" "Daddy?!"

"Get the hell away from here! Go! Your dad is having a fucking thing!" Mars yelled as she tried restraining Red.

Crimes got back over to their sibs, "fucker tried attacking me! let's get the fuck out!"

Red suddenly couldn't breathe, as his windpipe was nearly being crushed by his wife's grip on his ever-present leather collar. He barked and whined in fear, and let out a scared, whimpering howl.

Finally after what seemed like ages, but was only a few mere seconds, his eyes opened, sprawling out onto the floor; panting deliriously. He tried to look around the room, only to feel he could barely move his head. f-fuck, fuck...where...what...the fuckin hell...

He reflexively changed to his great dane form, toppling Mars off of him, as he stumbled and then slumped onto the floor, taking in rattling gasps of air. His tail was between his legs, and he was terrified at what he had gone through in his nightmare. "...mars...marrianne, oh fuck did i hurt youse, where are the kids? fuuuuck...no no no...m'sorry..."

Mars panted heavily and let go of Red as soon as he sounded normal. She lied on the floor, tired. "Red...fuck...nah...just...ya put up a fight...like I'd let ya hurt me..."

"They ran to the living room...ya scared the fucking daylights out of us! Ya almost tore Crimes a new eye socket! What the...fuck...happened?!" She panted and sat up from her spot, "We're okay, but what was that all about?!"

Red curled up, and covered his muzzle with his front paws, ashamed of what had happened. "...i had a nightmare...we was back home in fell, and that kid...frisk...they were jus' trying to survive, and even though everyone wanted ta kill 'em, they just kept sparing everyone...it turned into a dustbath, babe..."

"i was trying to make my way through the crowds, ta...ta snatch 'em up...i think i must've thought if i caught them...and took 'em to asgore...we'd all be safe then. he wouldn't...try to fuck me no more, or try ta get you...the kids would be safe...he had always held ova my head, that even when youse was pregnant with the kids...he'd have had you sent to the dungeons..." He looked to her, his eyes filled with tears. "i couldn't lose ya, marrianne...i jus couldn't, i had ta get that kid...my memories are all fucked up too...that just makes the nightmares different every time and i neva know how they're gonna turn out..."

Mars let out a sigh and hugged him, "Well, we're not there anymore, I'm not pregnant, and Asgore's fucking dead. Something really has to fuck up if I have to be gone."

She massaged his neck from where she pulled too hard and kissed his muzzle, "I ain't going anywhere. Neither are the kids. We're okay. Alright?"

Red nuzzled against her body, his tail starting to wag. When she started to massage his neck, his tongue flopped out and he panted happily. "uh-huh...m'sorry though...i need'ta go apologize to our precious brats, i really didn't mean to terrify them like that..."

Gently, he stood up, and then changed to his normal form, which just left him in his boxer shorts; how he normally would sleep. Heading into the living room, he looked to see where his cubs had gone off too. "...cubs...hey, it's your old man, come on out from your hidey holes, i'm sorry for scaring the shit outta ya like that..."

"I know ya didn't, ya goofy mutt. Come on..." Mars got up and went down with him. Took her a few seconds to fully right herself as she followed Red to the living room.

"We're okay. It's over now. I promise." Mars called behind Red.

But no one came...

Mars looked around and noticed the door by the kitchen was open. "Shit...they must have ran out..."

And indeed they did. Julia had taken Vermie with them as all three triplets were trying to explain the situation to their uncles who lived just down the road.

"Darlings, Darlings! Please! One at a time! What's going on with Red...?" MTT tried to catch what they were saying but he still was half asleep and out of his ghost body where he'd have a lot less energy. Boss and him got woken up by the sounds of panicked knocking and doorbell ringing, only to find the three and let them in.

Red looked around the room until Mars had pointed out the kitchen door was open. He looked worried and whined softly. "...fuck...i didn't mean to scare them..."

Over at Boss' house he stood beside MTT, his hands on his hips as he listened, or tried to listen to the cubs. "You three are barking no better than your father...like Metta stated, please one at a time..."

Vermie howled, yipping in worry having been yanked from his crib in the midst of his slumber. He was not a happy puppy just then.

Boss blearily glared at his niblings, waiting for a response from them.

"Shit...they probably ran to your brother's place. Come on, let's go get 'em. Else we're gunna have to deal with him." Mars sighed and grabbed the house key to lock up before heading down.

"Mom's in trouble!" Jackson started off first, "We just heard a bunch of crashing and noises and we got out of bed!"

"Dad was acting weird...he had foam in his mouth and tried attacking mom!" Julia answered second as she held Vermillion

"fucker tried attacking me! i was the first one there and he almost bit my fucking face off! says something about playing with the doggie or some bullshit! i literally just got there and mom's wrestling him to get him to stop! he's a fucking wild animal!" Crimes yelled out as they held the small cut on their boney cheek. Red did manage to land a bit of a scratch on them as they pulled away from their hole. They thought they were lucky with just that.

"And he just did this out of nowhere...?" MTT asked confusedly, wondering what would have caused this.

"i don't know what the fuck happened! i was curling up in bed when i heard mom basically screaming 'ah red! stop it! what the fuck's wrong with you!? stop! stop!' and i headed over to see what bullshit they're doing when i almost got bit by him!" Crimes hissed out as they got back to their normal form.

Red nodded, trotting quickly beside her in his chihuahua form for more speed. "...gawd, i wish we'd soundproofed our room now, mars..."

Boss listened to the triplets and he sighed, pinching his nasal ridge. "OF COURSE...BEING RAISED EXCLUSIVELY BY YOUR INSANE GRANDFATHER DOES THINGS TO YOU SOMETIMES..."

Vermie barked and yipped from Julia's arms, licking her face as he whined softly.

Boss gently patted Vermie's head and sighed, heading to the front door. "Your mutt of a father always crawls back to family. I'm going to speak with him, stay with Uncle Mettaton, children." His tone of voice was soft, and more annoyed then angry however.

He then stepped outside of the house, adjusting his pajamas so as not to be indecent as he stood there, his bare boned feet tapping on the wooden porch in irritation.

"I told ya we should have! But no, we don't fuck around often enough for it." Mars rolled her eyes as they headed towards Boss's home.

The triplets stayed in place with MTT as told. All three of them were just tired. Julia nuzzled her baby brother as Jackson patted Vermie's arm. MTT was nice enough to get Crimes a bandage for the cut they got. "Everything's okay now. Just stay here and relax..."

"Thanks Uncle Met..." Jackson muttered tiredly.

Rockwell and Ebrima ended up hearing the commotion and finally headed over, "the fuck are you guys doing here...?" Rockwell yawned out.

"Dad tried attacking mom and us. We needed help..." Julia quickly answered.

Mars would finally get to Boss's house, only to see the skeleton already on the porch, "Fuck...too late."

Red had nervously laughed at his wife's retort, when he saw his brother already out on the porch. "...oh shit...uh, heya bro!"

"DON'T YOU 'HEYA BRO' ME, SANS." He frowned worriedly, gesturing to his house. "Your cubs are terrified, and you've hurt Crimson..."

"i would never hurt my children, papyrus!" He changed to his normal form and came over to his brother, staring up at him. "i had a fuckin' nightmare!"

"Oh yes, those nightmares of things that never happened, and never could occur! You're scared and barking at shadows, when you never were scared of what we needed to be scared of, brother!"

"fuck you, papyrus! i was plenty scared of a lotta shit, and...and i'll be honest i still am. i jus' wanna apologize to my cubs, and take 'em back home...i didn't mean for none of that to happen, and i really didn't mean to hurt any of them." Red proclaimed, gesturing as he spoke. His chubby red ectogel was littered with scars of previous battles, the engraving on his left shoulder clearly visible, as was the black tattoos that swirled and twisted up his forearms from his wrists.

Boss glared down at his brother as he protested and he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He then quickly had to hold it closed, it seemed the skeleton had never gotten new pajamas after realizing he had to keep his ectogel visible for his own health. "...PATHETIC AS USUAL. BUT...I BELIEVE YOU BROTHER. COME INSIDE, GET YOUR CHILDREN."

He opened the front door, and sighed as he went towards the kitchen. "I'll put on the kettle for coffee or tea if anyone wants any..." Boss just blatantly ignored the gap in his pajamas, reminding himself mentally he needed to get bigger shirts to sleep in.

"Shut the fuck up, Papyrus! Just let us get our kids, alright! We wouldn't hurt 'em on purpose and Red wouldn't do that shit to me either! You wanna talk about being afraid of shit that didn't happen, you-..." she stopped herself from going further. Boss was trying to change, she knew that.

She followed her husband into the house to get the kids.

All three noticed their parents and got up, Crimes ready to fight, Jackson ready to run away, and Julia ready to run toward them. "Dad!" "Mom!" "fucking damn it you two!"

"Everyone okay?" Rockwell yawned out, tired.

"We're fine, kids...we're okay. Just a night terror problem..." Mars sighed.

Boss glared at Mars, and sighed tiredly, as he put the kettle onto the stove. He wasn't in the mood for a fight at that point in the evening. "...I deserved that I assume..." He mumbled softly, as he left the kettle to warm up; and went down the hallway to get a better shirt on.

Red sighed, rubbing his face in exhaustion. He smiled softly as Vermie squirmed out from Julia's arms and sprinted on his little legs towards his Mama and Papa.

"Awwwooooo! Ahmaamaa!" He howled as he started doing clumsy little spins in happiness at seeing his parents. Red gently picked up Vermie and nuzzled him softly.

"there's our lil pup...c'mere kiddos...i'm really sorry. i had a bad nightmare, yer ma calls 'em night terrors. it's...been awhile since i had one. crimson, i'm sorry that i hurt ya, cub. and jackie, jules, i'm sorry i scared youse all." Red spoke quietly, looking to each of his children in turn.

Boss came out from the bedroom, a more modest shirt on; as the kettle began quietly whistling. He poured himself a cup, making hot chocolate for himself. He wanted to scream and lash out at Mars for what she'd said, but he held his tongue, as he sat at the kitchen table. Distancing himself as he usually did lately for everyone else's happiness.

Mars didn't bother in fighting with Boss. Wasn't abnormal either, the two were at each other's throats since the beginning. Most times it was due to John using Mars as a tool to get under Boss's ecto-gel, but sometimes Mars did it out of her own volition and venom.

Not that she held a lot of ill will for him, but she was easy to piss off.

Julia followed her baby brother and hugged her dad while Jackson met up with his mom to check for injuries. "We're good kiddos. I promise. It's over now." Mars assured and hugged the two before looking to Crimes, "Come on kid. Let's go home"

"...yeah...fine..." Crimes sighed and got up from his spot.

"Long as everyone's okay. The cut isn't bad, it'll heal up in a day or two." MTT assured as Ebrima and Rockwell headed to the kitchen. If they were going to be up, mind as well make some hot chocolate and warm milk for themselves.

Red sighed quietly, leading his children out from the house and back to their own home. He felt horrible still for what had happened that evening.

Boss however said nothing, but merely watched them as they left. "...Of course, it's him who hurt others, and yet, somehow I still get dragged down anyways. Such is life...I'm terribly sorry that they woke you up, children."

The triplets stayed silent and headed back to their rooms after saying good night once again. Julia even gave a kiss goodnight to her dad before leaving.

"Come on Red...let's try and sleep." Mars kissed his head and took his hand to go back to the bedroom. She was already tired.

Ebrima watched her dad for a bit and went to hug him. "eh...bullshit as always i guess." Rockwell shrugged as he got his milk warmed up.

"It's okay, Papa..." Ebrima yawned out before making herself some hot chocolate.

MTT would come once everyone else was out. "This was more excitement than I bargained for..."

The rest of the night went somewhat easily for Red and Mars, as they snuggled up for sleep after the night terror that Red had suffered through earlier in the evening. After Boss drank most of his hot chocolate, he sighed shaking his head softly.

"...Thank you, Ebrima..." He gently picked her up into his lap after she'd finished her little cup of hot chocolate, and nuzzled her sweetly. "I know I haven't been the best father, but I am trying to do better by you both...I'll tuck you both in, if you'd like, after you are done with your drinks? Would you like that, my little ones...?"

They had gotten to the hotel in the Poconos, after a mostly uneventful plane ride; despite Eli's size nearly getting in the way of getting into and out from the plane itself. Comic had sprawled out on the bed, not able to get a wink of sleep on the plane ride itself.

Shayna had gotten her parents settled, and made sure the other children were happy as well; as the gymnastics class was in a set of 5 connected bedrooms. She came over to Coach Ito's room knocking on the door, smiling. "Shalom! I hope the room is okay for you, Ms Ito? My parents got their special sized bedroom, and Mater had just decided to um, make sure the other bedrooms were connected on the floor."

She held out an envelope full of money that was originally meant for the rooms, as a portion of what the children had given to be able to come. "...Mater and Abba decided the children didn't need to pay for the hotel rooms...you can um, give the kids back their money. They don't really know me, like, at all...so..."

Ebrima smiled and leaned against her dad as she finished up her mug of hot chocolate. "Okay. I like that." She was a little too old to be tucked in, girl would turn 10 next month. But this was her dad's way of trying to show love so she didn't mind or complain.

Rockwell got his drink and put some honey in it before drinking it down. He shook his head, "nah...i'm good...kinda old for that kind of thing." He sighed and downed the last of his warm milk, knowing that would knock him out in a matter of minutes. "night..."

Ebrima rolled her four eyes at her brother as he left for bed. She kissed her dad's cheek and stayed a while.

"Seems like yesterday he was so small. But I suppose. His birthday is coming up in the fall. Oh but we have yours first, don't we Ebrima baby?" MTT chuckled as he made his own mug of tea to drink.

At the Poconos, Ito has opened the door with a smile, "Ah, Konichiwa. I appareciate everything your parents have done for the kids. I'm surprised they got so much with so little money involved!" Ito took the envelope of money and mentally made a note to give it back to the kids once they got settled in. "I'll be sure to do that. Thank you."

Marshall in his room meanwhile was happily bouncing about on the bed, "This! Is! Awesome! Wohoooo!"

"Marshall, I don't think that's a good idea..." Sally warned quietly as she tried massaging her stump leg. So many hours with the prosthetic leg would be a lot without a break.

Boss nodded softly, watching as Rockwell headed to bed. "Goodnight, son." He then pressed a soft kiss to Ebrima's forehead, and chuckled softly. "You're right Mamaton, it will be her tenth birthday...I still cannot believe we've been here for so long."

Shayna chuckled softly, adjusting her headscarf a bit. "Oh...well...hehehe...this is actually my parents second home. They come and spend the summer along with the high holidays here. This is...actually not a regular hotel. It's a set of penthouse-styled apartments, and this one was custom built with Abba in mind. Their bedroom is the master one, and heh, you'll be able to tell which chair is his at the dining table. Everything else is sized normally however."

She smiled sweetly, gesturing to the envelope she just had given Ito. "That's the money the children would have spent on the 'hotel'. However...they still needed half of the money for the...'discounted' plane tickets up here. Not to really show favoritism, but this is mostly to help Kristen out. Even before the issues with her eating...she was so worried about the team going to the finals, when she found out it wasn't local..."

Leaning against the doorframe, she heard accordion music and grinned happily. "And when Abba found out where it was held, he demanded to be able to help, but he didn't want Kristy to feel guilty or like she was being a burden on him or using him. So...he spoke to the principal, and then everything fell into line. We just needed the money initally from the children, because Mater wasn't sure about getting the plane tickets at a good price!"

Eli had settled into his library, and was beginning to play the accordion as he loved to do in the evening. Over in the bedroom where Marshall, Sally and Kristy were sharing, Kristy just watched as he bounced on the bed. She knew where she was and she wasn't really sure how to feel about it.

"...This is my Ziedy's penthouse...I thought we were going to stay in a hotel..." Kristy murmured, her ears flattened to her head; as she sat cross-legged in a chair beside the small table that was in the room, already dressed in her pajamas.

Ebrima didn't say much on the matter, she was born on the surface after all. Far away from her original timeline. She didn't think about it too much as she started to look tired.

"It has been a long time. And right now, I think we could all use some sleep. Come along, tomorrow's another day." MTT chuckled slightly before finishing his tea.

"Makes all the more sense. Thank you and your parents again...for all this." Ito bowed respectively as a 5 tailed white fox girl came over with a large bubble made from gum.

Yuki blew into it to pop before continuing to chew, "Yo...can I get in?"

"Hi Yuki honey! Did you enjoy your little walk?" Ito smiled at her niece. The two were complete polar opposites when you just looked at them. The adult very sunny, chipper, and enthusiastic while the young 17 year old looked like she should be in a rock concert or working at a graveyard with her black and white striped clothes, heavily pierced ears, dark make up, and fish net tights and black shorts.

"Your Ziedy lives here?! This is so cool! It's so huge!" Marshall was more than excited at the fact that it wasn't a hotel.

"That's really nice of your great grandparents to let us stay here. Hotels are really expensive...Dad'll be happy to know we're doing better." Sally smiled softly at her friend, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, why are you so down? Did you really wanna stay in a hotel?" Marshall stopped bouncing once he noticed Kristy wasn't chipper like usual.

Shayna nodded and headed off to her own bedroom. The penthouse originally was made for five bedrooms along with the master bedroom, but Eli managed to get four of the bedrooms sectioned off into smaller rooms. Hers was the second largest bedroom in fact. But even then, there were pull out couches all throughout the penthouse, and in reality, it could sleep twenty four people if needed.

Which was exactly where Comic was at the moment, having nearly passed out asleep on one of the couches, his suitcase still sitting beside the couch, zipped up.

Kristy managed a slight smile, and shook her head. "Oh...no no, Marsh...I...I just didn't realize it was his penthouse...I thought we were going to a hotel. It's just like Daddy! Abba hides things too, and I can't believe he hid this from me...I mean...I just don't..."

She let out a quiet mew, and hugged her legs to her chest. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of my Ziedy now..."

Eddie was currently in the kitchen, getting himself some strong headache powder mixed into a small glass of kosher wine. With nearly fifteen pre-teens, two adults, a teenager, his own daughter, and his husband; his head felt like it was going to split from the all the intrusive thoughts. He hadn't planned for all of this at all.

Yuki headed into the room that her and her aunt shared. She didn't really mind sharing the room, she was used to it.

Ito happily ruffled her niece's hair before closing the door to get some unpacking done.

"Why do you say that? Your Ziedy came in without saying stuff but like...he just let us stay here. You didn't ask." Marshall pointed out.

"Maybe he meant it as a gift...? That is really nice of him...not a lot of people would do that. Even for people they love." Sally spoke with a hint of...experience? Hard to tell really. But she was appreciative all the same.

"Yeah! It's pretty cool! Don't feel bad, Kristy. We know you wouldn't do that kind of thing, huh Sally?" Marshall headed over to hug his best friend. Sally nodded in agreement and hugged Kristy too.

Kristy let herself be hugged by Marshall and Sally and she purred happily in response. "...Thank you...I never really try to ask for anything usually, I just, I remember telling Ziedy about the finals having been moved to the Poconos and he wasn't really able to talk much about it with me...he's done so much for everyone, he's even saved Grandma and Daddy a few times..."

"...Maybe we could go and see Ziedy?" Kristy quietly murmured to her best friends.

Eli continued to play his accordion, singing softly in the library. Eddie came to the library and joined him as he sipped on his medicated wine.

"Sure! Let's go see him!" Marshall was happy to do at least that. Sally nodded too.

"We can say thank you to him properly too." She smiled on as the two got up to see the guy.

"Your family's really cool, Kristy!" Marshall commented happily as he got to the door and Sally got her prosthetic back on to follow them out.

Kristy blushed a bit, as she led Sally and Marshall to the library, as she knew her Ziedy would be there at this point in the evening.

Eli heard the door to the little library opening and he smiled sweetly. "Shalom, Kristy... I hope the plane ride was alright?"

Kristy nodded as she came over to the large chair that he sat in. "Mhm... I didn't know we were all coming here...t-thank you Ziedy, Tatti..."

Eddie chuckled softly, as he set the mostly drank glass of wine down on the table between him and Eli. "It's no trouble, Kristen...you were so terribly worried about this trip, and well...your mother talked with your Grandma, and hehe, we figured it was just something we could do to help you out."

Kristy came closer to Eli and she snuggled against his clay gut happily. It reminded her of her Grandpa in a way. "Thank you... because of you everyone was able to come! I d-didn't want to have anyone be left out..."

Eddie smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I'm just glad that goyim shmegegge isn't working with you little punims anymore..."

Kristy blinked and giggled at her Tatti's sudden launch into Yiddish tinged English. "Tatti, are you drunk?"

Eddie giggled softly, putting his finger to his teeth playfully. "Too many little excited, hyper kids. Helps calm my mind, your old Tatti is quite fine now~"

Marshall and Sally followed a bit behind as they watched Kristy interact with her Ziedy and Tatti.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay!" Marshall wagged his tail, really happy with the outcome.

"You do have a very nice house here...Thank you." Sally smiled a bit as she fixed up her prosthetic leg again from getting too loose.

"We're gunna ace those finals even harder! Right Sal?" Marshall looked absolutely pumped.

"I'll try my best." Sally just seemed a lot more relaxed for the finals, but happy nonetheless.

Both looked confused at hearing Eddie speak like that. The two never heard Yiddish before.

Eli's sights focused on Sally's prosthetic leg and he furrowed his brow gazing closely at it. "Oh, that's an older above-joint prothesis. You should talk with Dr. Hofstead, they do very excellent prosthetics, monster or human."

Kristy rolled her eyelights, and giggled. "Ziedy, you're retired and you work with monsters souls not prosthetics..."

Eli chuckled, patting Kristy's back gently. His black riverstone hand nearly covered her entire back. "I work with whatever is needed, little kit. My specialty is souls, but I'm prepared for anything. Going through the Great War and going on the March of Sadness will do that to you. But you know kinderlings, I'm excited to see how your finals go too! I don't really understand gymnastics, with the flipping and twisting and whatnot, but it all very pretty, and it makes my great-granddaughter very happy. Much like you two do!"

Kristy's happily closed eyes as she continued to snuggle her soft Ziedy popped open at what he spoke about.

Eddie giggled softly, waving his hand lightly towards Marshall and Sally. {{Oooh, Kristy always almost faints when she goes on and on about you two! She's had a lot of idiots try to be with her when she only has eyes for both of you...}}

Kristy just buried her face into her Ziedy's soft clay gut, thankful her bestest friends didn't know straight up Yiddish. She herself had made the effort to learn it (which came easily to her) for her great-grandparents and grandmother's sake, as all three of them could speak Yiddish fluently.

She pulled away from Eli's comforting stomach and looked to Eddie with a near pleading expression. {{Granny Eddie please don't keep talking about this! I really want to be with them both, but I have no idea how to ask them! Plus Sally is a human, and you know how Grandpa Gaster feels about humans!}}

Eddie picked up his wine glass, finishing off the drink and he shakily got up from the chair, grasping his cane for stability. "Don't you worry none little punim..."

He hiccuped slightly, pressing a very strong blackberry scented kiss to Kristy's head, near her reddish curled hair. "...such a sweet little one. Have fun with your partners...ooops..."

Kristy just gave the most deadpanned stare at her Tatti, and shoved her hands in the pockets of her pajama pants. "...Sorry about Tatti... he's a mentalist, he can hear our thoughts, like a radio in his head...so he takes strong medicine sometimes..."

Eli had merely watched the whole thing play out and he chuckled quietly. "Mhm...he hasn't needed it in years though, but it's powdered pain medication. A very old style blend, and he'll take that, the voices quiet down tremendously. Tatti will probably go pass out for the night. So children, how are you enjoying the penthouse?"

Sally and Marshall giggled slightly as they watched Kristy talk with the elderly couple. Sally did seem a little shy when her prosthetic was mentioned, "Oh, thank you. But it's okay. I only use this one when I'm not doing anything in particular. I have a better one that's good for gymnastics. Dad and I can't really afford another prosthesis right now...I just barely got enough to get my ticket here."

Sally didn't exactly have a rich family like her bestie did. She had a dad who worked from home and a...well she had a mom but who knows what she's doing aside sending money over every month. Even then, they didn't get much but they got by okay.

The two just continued to listen and both smiled at the idea of making Kristy happy. "Well yeah! She's our friend! We're happy to have her! She makes us happy too! Right Sally?" Marshall piped up with his usual enthusiasm. Sally just nodded shyly.

The two looked confused when Eddie started speaking Yiddish and were surprised to hear Kristy speak it too. But both seemed to take it well enough. Hearing being called partners, they figured it meant like "partners in crime" or gymnastics partners. They did stick around each other a lot.

Hearing about the mentalist part got Marshall excited again, "Woaaaaah! Seriously?! That's super cool! I mean, not about the meds but...that's actually really cool!"

"We like it. It's really big and cozy. Thank you for letting us stay..." Sally managed a smile, despite her shyness. Marshall only nodded in excitement before cheering out how cool the place was.

Kristy began to blush deeply, and her tail tip flicked slightly as both Marshall and Sally praised her it seemed. "...C'mon..."

Eli grinned a little, nodding. "Don't worry about money, Sally...I'd cover it if you needed a new everyday one. I used to work with Dr. Hofstead, and it'll be no issue if you needed a new one."

Kristy patted his chest, looking up to him. "Ziedy I mean, that's nice and all, but...but you're already spending so much for this trip!"

Eli shook his head, and put a large finger of his gently over her mouth. "Shhh...kitten. Do not worry about the money. I'll...be honest the only one who has more money then myself is your Uncle Mettaton...but you didn't hear that from me. I like to give back to the world that has kindly accepted us. But, humans, although they've accepted us, they don't necessarily want my money. So I give to who I can. While you're here, no one is going to pay for meals, you all are in my own penthouse, and transportation is covered too."

Kristy's eyelights went out, and she just went over to Sally and Marshall, giving them a weak hug. "...Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming...maybe I'm back in the hospital again...hehehe, you two would be my girlfriend and boyfriend then if I'm dreaming..."

"Oh no no no! I-I couldn't possibly accept that! T-Thank you...but...Kristy's right. You're doing so much already. I...I couldn't!" Sally did feel bad for anyone paying for her. She always tried to give things back and work hard for the things she wanted.

"Wouldn't hurt, Sal. Your gymnastics leg is good but doesn't hurt to get a new leg too!" Marshall insisted, "Remember that one time you wore out your old tennis shoe so bad? That had a giant tear in it and you still kept walking on it!

"But this is a new leg! Not a pair of shoes!" Sally sighed and hid her embarrassed face in her hands, not needing the reminder how her and her dad were on the working poverty line.

"But...thank you...again...you're...you're very nice." Sally managed to peek out of her embarrasment to look over at Kristy. She and Marshall hugged her back as best as they could, only to look at each other in confusion. "Wait...what...?" "Boyfriend? Krist? Back up a second."

Eli chuckled quietly, and sighed. When he heard Kristy speaking about the two others being boyfriend and girlfriend, he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment for his great-granddaughter. "Oy gevalt, the cat let it out of the bag..."

Kristy blinked a bit, and looked to them both, her entire skull was nearly alight in a blue blush. "Oh...oh my goodness...I-I... I'm sorry I just..."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she held her hands close to her chest worriedly. "Mmmmm... I'm so sorry! I just love both of you so much!"

She took off streaking back to their bedroom, and hid underneath the blankets, not sure how to handle this. It seemed she was as skittish as her grandparents could be.

Both of them were unsure how to take that. They just looked at each other for a moment and then at the floor or at the ceiling like they were trying to figure out what to do. Nothing like this happened to them before.

Marshall was especially confused, he didn't really know what to do or say now. Sally was more embarrassed but she seemed happy? Hard to tell with her long bangs and hair getting in the way.

Eli smiled softly, and shook his head. Chuckling again, he picked up his accordion; looking to Sally and Marshall. "I'd say she's confused and scared to have either of you reject her. She's got a lot of love to spread you know. Always had a big heart for such a little kitten."

Kristy was cuddled under the blankets, crying softly to herself in her own confusion. She was terrified of them suddenly alienating her because of what she'd blurted out.

Marshall and Sally nodded before rushing off to find Kristy. Wouldn't take them long to get into the bedroom and find the crying blanket lump.

"Krist?" Marshall headed over with Sally behind him. "K-Kristy...?"

Kristy sniffled softly, gently pulling the covers from her. "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said all of that..."

She let out a quiet mew, looking up at Marshall and Sally. "If you both want me too...I-I can go and uh...sleep on one of the couches. I know I saw Daddy out there..."

Comic yawned as he blinked his eyes looking around where he was. "...huh? oh...ziedy's penthouse." He grabbed his phone, and called Marris, as he yawned again.

At the house, Gaster had fallen asleep, while Jeremy cuddled on his stomach. Caddy was in the kitchen, whipping up some dinner as she and Gaster had stayed at the house for the time being.

"Marris, dear, your phone is going off! I'm wrist deep in cleaning some fish for the pie for dinner!" Caddy called out, as she was cleaning some whole cod she'd picked up to make fish pie; while Tina and Nick kept her company.

Marshall and Sally shook their heads, "Nah...we don't want you to go." "Why would we want that...?"

"Kris, you're our friend! We're not gunna ask you to leave, you know." Marshall chuckled as Sally hugged her.

Marris heard her phone and Caddy before going to get it, "I got it. No worries."

She easily answered it with a smile, "Hey Tater tot~ How's the Poconos? Doing okay?"

Kristy accepted the hug from Sally, purring softly. "...Thank you. I just...I guess we could talk about this now? I didn't mean to, blurt it out like that..."

She sighed as she sat up on the bed, her tail curling around her waist. "But...I've always liked both of you so much...we've been together in gymnastics for years, and...in a lot of our classes too. I know it might be...kind of strange, but I tried to kind of...pick one of you, but I never could. I...I love both of you equally...I'm sorry if that's really hard to understand..."

Caddy smiled softly, as she continued to clean the cod while she sat at the table. "Alright then dear. Dinner should be done soon enough..."

Comic was laid down on the couch still and he chuckled. "i dunno. i got off the plane and i think zeidy carried me from the airport to his penthouse...i'm exhausted. but...we're not at a hotel, ziedy and tatti took our idea, so we're at the penthouse now. all the kids are real happy though..."

He sat up on the couch, and gave Marris a sweet grin. "...i miss my sweet kitten...so how's stuff going on with you, kit-kat? hope it's uh, not been too surprising, heheheh."

Marshall joined in the hug and smiled, "Yeah...we've been through a lot."

"A...lot..." Sally sighed but managed a smile too, "But...I think I get what you're saying..."

"Eh...I don't know what I wanna do...like..love wise. I didn't really think about it." Marshall shrugged, that was the one thing he kept at the back of his mind since he didn't think it was too important.

"I mean...I'm flattered...that someone like you could like me that way...and I'm happy to have you both as friends" Sally muttered shyly, "And...I don't want to lose you Kristy..."

"Yeah, me either. But uh...mind if I get a little time to wrap this around my head? This might be the jet lag talking but I'm bushed." Marshall yawned out and held his head. Too much for one day.

Marris chuckled, "Hey, long as you're doing okay. I miss you too babe...Jeremy is doing good. Roman's sleeping with a friend who visited and your parents stopped by for a visit. Tina brought her little boyfriend over, nice kid. Better than the one from the Underground." She commented casually as she poked in to check on Gaster and Jeremy on the couch.

Kristy giggled, lookin to both of them. "You'll never lose me...n-not again...I'm being way more careful, and...and Grandma talked a lot about what happened to her back then...it really opened my eyes. But I'm going to make sure that I'm going to stay around for both of you..."

She gently nuzzled each of their cheeks, and grinned happily. "Take all the time you both need...and for sleeping...I could really go for that. A four hour plane ride is nothing to sneeze at..."

Comic smiled and went to the kitchen, while he held the phone to his skull. "yeah, i'm doing pretty darn good. i tried to catch some sleep in the airplane, but between fifteen kids, and my grandparents fussing over things...particularly ziedy going on and on about the lack of food, i couldn't really sleep. hey yeah, great to hear tina's new boyfriend is a nice kid. i uh, already looked 'em up too."

He could hear the pause from Marris. "...i know, i know, being a bad judge an' all. but hey, i gotta make sure my fam's safe, jus' like i always have. figured him and ma would hit it off easy. he's british, she's...a mixture of irish and northeastern that somehow turned out to be very 'british'...heh, nick's probably very confused by ma's accent, the older she gets, the more confusing it seems when she talks, heheheh. but i'm surprised the boy's not in new jersey right now, courtesy of dad..."

Gaster was still asleep, his chin resting on his chest, while Jeremy was curled up on his Grandpa's soft gut, currently sleepily making biscuits with one paw into Gaster's ectogel, while he sucked on the other being halfway awake by then.

Marshall and Sally giggled before hugging Kristy tight, wanting to stay by their best friend. "Yeah...sleep sounds good...I couldn't get any on the plane with everyone else all yelling and screaming." Marshall sighed.

"And the baby on the 4th row from us..." Sally slightly complained.

"Noooo...they wouldn't stop crying! My ears hurt from listening to all that! Bed sounds good! We can put on some tv or something for background noise." Marshall helped his two friends up to get to bed. A nap to recharge for training tomorrow.

Marris listened in only to give that pause when Sans said he did a background check on Nick. "As long as you know, Sans...but he's a good kid. Not all humans are like in your night terrors. I think your mom likes him though. Kid's British too, but down south."

Nick was making some small talk with Caddy for the moment while Marris was on the phone.

"Your dad took it okay. Took some scolding from your mom plus a few of Tina's tears to cool him down to let the kid stay." Marris smiled at the sight of Tina leaning on Nick as he talked to her grandma. Happily squeaking and getting many cuddles and nuzzles from him. She genuinely looked really happy.

Kristy stuck out her blue tongue, her ears flattening. "Eeeeh...that poor baby, I know that airplanes are kinda scary but wow...oooh, um..." Looking to the top of the dresser that sat in the room, she grinned brightly. "Thank goodness Ziedy took my idea, there's TVs in every bedroom now, except for theirs I think. And uh, weird thing, Friday night to Sunday morning...um...you will not see Ziedy or Tatti driving, flipping any switches or watching TV, hehe."

She went over to the TV, getting the remote and leaned around behind the dresser; picking it up in her blue magic a bit, so she could plug in the TV for them both. "There we go! It might just be local channels though, but it's something..."

Comic had gotten to the kitchen, and he started rummaging through the cabinets, chuckling to himself. "...that's good, i had a feelin' he'd be a good kid, marris..."

He stopped for a moment, as he'd found a box of coconut rainbow cookies; and sighed. "ya gotta bring that up, marrianne? i don't get 'em much no more...thank the angel."

Opening the box with his blue magic, he magically took a big bite from the rainbow cookie he'd gotten and rolled his eyelights a bit. "but uh, that's good that dad got calmed pretty quick though...i'm uh, raiding tatti and ziedy's cabinets right now. i kinda hope i ain't got any problems while i'm up here...fuck i miss you marris..."

Caddy had finished cleaning the fish, and she then floated over the cutting board of cod pieces to the pot of fish stew filling that was cooking away on the stove with her blue magic. "I'm sure you'll love this, it's an old, old family recipe, fish stew pie; with fried bubble and squeak on the side! So, Nicholas, what are your plans after college? Do you need any help with anything perhaps?"

"Oh. Okay." Sally shrugged but didn't question it as Marshall flipped though something for background noise. He was fine, long as it had noise, he couldn't sleep without some background noise.

"I know ya don't. I'm just saying. Glad they don't show up much, ya look cute when you're sleeping peacefully." She chuckled, "but I miss ya too ya tater..."

"It's only for two weeks and you can have me all ya want. Actually...maybe when you get back, we can leave the kids with Metta and Pap for a night or two. Then you really can have me all to yourself~" she purred seductively.

Nicholas seemed happy all the same, "Sounds great, Mrs. Gaster. I'm happy to eat some, haven't had fish pie since I was a tyke." He chuckled out.

"As for after college, I do want to start working as soon as I can. So...probably get a good job, build my own house after I save up enough, and I'm hoping I marry the lovely bat bun girl who's at my side." He chuckled as Tina squeaked and giggled in glee before the two shared a soft kiss.

Kristy yawned and laid on the king sized bed that sat in the bedroom, she stretched out yawning; her tail flicking slightly. "Anything is fine, just sleeeeeeep..."

Comic leaned against the counter as he polished off his second rainbow cookie. "yeah...oooh, time to ourselves..."

He blushed at the thought of having alone time with Marris. "fuck...now yer gonna have me thinkin about you the whole two weeks, hon...hmm, maybe after my parents go we could video chat some...like we used to do?"

Caddy nodded softly, and she got up; heading over to the stove as she pulled out the pie dough she'd set to the side, beginning to roll it out. "Well, I know that I'm making three of these pies, G can eat a whole one himself, hehe."

She had gotten out three pie tins, and set them out for the pastry dough. "That's a lovely plan, Nicholas. But I will say this, it's always good to have multiple plans that you can implement if need be. Not saying anything would go wrong, oh, certainly not; but you don't want to have a nice plan all laid out and then everything just gets buggered along the way..."

Gaster had smelled the fish stew, and he got up with a yawn; as he came into the kitchen. Jeremy mewed cutely from his perch in G's arms. The portly skeleton came over and gave Caddy a kiss on the rim of her cup sweetly. Is that fish stew I smell? Mmmm~

I knew that would get you to wake up, big boy. Yes, I'm making us fish stew pie for dinner, with mashed potato and cabbage on the side. You'll have a pie all to yourself too... Caddy murmured, looking lovingly up at her husband. Oh, Tina dear, could you grab me...

"...get me some pie weights, they're in the pantry I believe..." Caddy had finished the sentence in english, realizing she probably was confusing Nick with speaking in Hands.

Marshall put on an animal planet like channel on, figuring that was a safe bet. The sounds of rainforests was good enough for him as he got himself into bed.

Sally already was making herself comfortable, going out like a light soon enough. "Night guys..." Marshall yawned before he too started falling asleep.

Marris headed off to their bedroom to talk, not wanting to flirt around with someone listening in, "Mmm..I'd love to baby. Give you a show like I've done before~" She purred, "Want that baby? See your kitty all dressed up and nice for you. You can open me up and enjoy the gift when you get back..."

"I understand, Mrs. Gaster. Just taking things a step at a time for now. Want to get to college first before I think about what happens after." He chuckled softly.

"We already have a nice apartment that we're staying in while we're in school. Mom, Papa and Uncle Metta were nice enough to help us find the place. So far it's been really good." Tina smiled as Gaster came into the kitchen, "Hi grandpa!"

She nodded at her grandma's request and went to get the pie weights for her, giving Nick a passing kiss before heading off.

Nick didn't seem to mind much with hands, he found it facinating. Tina would sometimes speak it off hand, especially if something stressed her out.

Comic's skull lit up in a deep blush, and he chuckled brightly as he headed off to one of the four bathrooms that was scattered around the penthouse. Locking the door behind him, he let out a shuddering sigh. "...gimme a show, huh? oh...fuck yeah...all nice and dressed in that beautiful lil green dress of yours...maybe that cute little pink headband..."

He leaned against the locked door, and started to pleasure himself; a slight crackling noise being heard as he started to pant and his mouth had managed to slightly open. His usual slight mumble to his voice cleared up as he spoke actually using his mouth. "...take my strong painkillers...have a taste of that buffet, maybe top ya wit something sweet, would'ja like that, marrianne...just all of you, for all of me..."

Caddy took the jar of pie weights, and gently tipped them into the unbaked pie crusts after she'd fixed them up. "Thank you, Tina."

Gaster smiled happily, and he nuzzled Tina's cheek. "Helloing my sweet sugarwing. Heh, has it been good, I am sorry if it is very quiet with us, Nicholas. We are not a very, eh...loud family..."

Caddy put the pie crusts into the oven to pre-bake a bit, and she put her gloves on her hips looking up at him. "...Not a loud family? Gracious, I guess he's not met our younger son then. But...then again, we can be loud anyways..."

"Oh yeah, baby. I know you love that dress...and the pink headband. And of course those nice little black bra and panties to tie it up with. You know the ones...easy blue magic off...and it's all yours~" Marris purred as she locked the bedroom door, "Mhm...oh so sweet...all of me just wants all of you all...to...my...self. I'll touch each little rib...one by one...and you and I can make a little song together. Unless you wanna do this out in the open. Remember our little picnic under the stars, Sans baby?"

Marris would keep going on behind closed doors, already enjoying what she heard on the other line.

Tina giggled "It's okay. And Grandpa, Nick's family is a lot quieter. Trust me, they're nice people but they keep to themselves a lot."

"It's true. The only one who talks a lot is my mother. Bless her heart, she's mute but that doesn't stop her from chatting to anyone who can read her hands." Nick chuckled. Kid was half irish and half british, as he told Tina. She sometimes forgot to mention it, but it didn't matter to him. He was happy either way.

"That reminds me, I should introduce you to Rocky's parents. Uncle Papyrus is really nice and Uncle Mettaton is a big showstopper but still sweet." Tina giggled out at the idea of the two, she adored her uncles. Just like how she adored all of her family.

Comic's breathing was hitched and heavy, his baritone voice breathily speaking to his beloved wife. "...oh yeah, picnic under the stars...don't 'member much stars though, kit-kat...all i 'member is your beautiful buttery yellow body...shining...brighter than any of the stars!"

He continued it up himself, loving every word that came from his sinful little wife's mouth.

In the kitchen at Sans' and Marris' house, it was indeed still somewhat quiet as Gaster and Caddy listened to Nick and Tina speak about his family. Jeremy had started to wake up more, and Gaster put him onto the floor easily, with a hover of his strong blue magic.

Jeremy immediately started to crawl around, looking for something to play with.

Gaster chuckled at the thought of someone who spoke so much, yet was mute. "Gyeheheh, well we all are knowing sign language very well in this family. One of Caddy's siblings, from a far off timeline, they are selectively mute themselves, due to anxiety and such...their husband certainly talks more than enough to make up for it though..."

Caddy sighed quietly, with a smile across her face. "You know it's been years since we've gotten a postcard in the fridge from them...I do hope Taffy and Zero are doing alright..."

In his own home, Papyrus was working on a crossword puzzle after dinner, his long legs stretched out on the couch in the main sunken living room. He was going over one of the clues, and sighed nasally to himself. "I CAN'T SEEM TO FIGURE THIS ONE OUT...'ABLE TO WITHSTAND WEAR AND TEAR, YEAR-ROUND'...hmm...what could this be..."

Marris happily kept it up for them, especially hearing his voice the way it was. She loved teasing and messing with him. "Oh really? Which was more moist...the grass spot we picked...or me?~ Remember all that? Maybe this time you can look at stars while I take care of you for a change. Just like our honeymoon~ I missed loving you all...night...long..." She kept it slow and sultry, just like she knew it would drive him nuts.

Nick didn't mind talking about his folks while Tina saw her baby cousin crawl around. She gently gave him a pat on the head on his way of crawling around.

Nick wasn't sure about the timeline thing but figured that's what his girlfriend meant about having a large extended family.

Mettaton was reading a fashion magazine next to Papyrus as he did his puzzle, "I think the word you're looking for Darling is 'Sempervirent'." He commented while flipping through a page. He was getting worried...Rocky didn't show up for dinner for the evening. Ebby luckily was up in her room, the sound of youtube hair tutorials could be heard playing from her upstairs bedroom.

Rocky would end up coming into the house as he snuck in with a teleport to the kitchen, hoping his parents didn't hear him while he grabbed some leftover grub.

Comic was being driven absolutely nuts by how Marris kept going, and he was breathing heavily as he was about to explode. "oh gawd...that'd be...s-so good, marrianne..."

"i can...can see the stars right now, fuuuuck..." His breathing got more hitched, as he finally had gone off, and he had the biggest grin across his face. "...fuck i love what...you do to me, baby..."

Jeremy mewed as he saw one of his toys by the cabinets, and he picked it up; curling around it as he played with the toy happily. Caddy had heard the oven going off, and she pulled out the shells, taking the pie weights out. Then she filled it up with the stew, and put the pastry dough on top. "There we are, the bubble and squeak is already done and staying warm; the pies will be done in about fifteen minutes..."

Gaster waited until Caddy had closed the oven door, and he watched as she delicately leaned over the stove to set the timer. Seeing she was done, he gently picked her up into his arms; and gave her a kiss.

Caddy was surprised as her working eye opened wide, then closed as he kissed her. "Wingding...oh you silly old man...picking me up off the floor like that..."

Are you trying to impress Nicholas or something? She murmured to him in Hands, cuddling easily against him like it was second nature to the nearly 75 year old teacup hybrid.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes a bit, and grinned happily. "Ah, sempervirent...that's exactly it, love. Thank you so much, Metta..." He filled in the crossword, then gently kissed him lovingly. "...Oh, is that the newest runway photos...ah, Chanel's Milan program. I still say that they shouldn't have put such makeup on them. It'll just get all over the clothing, minimal is best, you want the clothing to speak for the fashion, not the faces."

"...Then again I look quite dashing when I do my makeup occasionally." He leaned his head against Mettaton's shoulder, and closed his sockets happily. Hearing movement in the kitchen, his sockets opened, and he looked over the couch towards the kitchen. Narrowing his sockets, he picked up a tablet that sat on their coffee table, checking for any activity with their security system, having put his glasses on to do so.

"Ebby's in her room, I can hear her watching those tutorials right now. I think Rocky came home..." He set the tablet back down and headed quietly towards the kitchen. "Rocky, is that you, son?"

Marris giggled as her work got her what she wanted, hearing Sans have his fun out. "And I love you more, my little couch tater. It's all just two weeks away...just you and me, baby."

Tina still continued to smile at her grandparents' antics as she sat down with Nick again. The two only looked at each other before she leaned against his shoulder, silently dreaming she get to be like that when the both of them grew older.

"I can't wait..." Tina muttered gently, though it wasn't clear if she was still talking about the pies or her fantasies.

Mettaton smiled and kissed him back, "Oh I agree, Darling. Trust me. You don't want to go too heavy on the makeup. There's enough makeup for the cameras...and too much for anyone." He sighed and flipped through them, "But the outfits do look gorgeous."

He thought of that last bit and smiled, "Remind me one of these days to have you as one of my makeup standees, baby. I think you'd be perfect to be in a show with me again! The last one we did was so much fun!" He loved that episode of Cooking with A Killer Robot with his darling husband with him. It helped that the audience loved it too.

Hearing the kitchen commotion got him interested as he followed papyrus over there, "Darling do you have any idea what time it is!?"

Rocky froze in place as he was stuffing his face with leftover spaghetti from the fridge, "Uh...8:30pm? Why?'

"You were supposed to be back here two hours ago! Where have you been?" Mettaton was worried but Rocky didn't seem to care anymore as he ate his late dinner.

Comic was still panting softly, and he tugged his shorts back up. A pleased sigh left his mouth. As he chuckled happily, his voice was soon back to it's slightly muffled and mumbling tones while he closed his mouth back to it's normal semi-perma fused state.

"...jus' two weeks...i can't wait. i'm gonna uh, clean up myself, and check up on the kiddos, though i think...i hope all 'em went to sleep. oh jeez, i hope tatti's drinking, because i do not want to have to face him, it'll be like dating you all ova again, fuckin hell..."

Gaster chuckled at Caddy's comment, and gently began to walk around the room, just carrying her without a second thought. "Mmm...you are saying fifteen minutes for dinner?"

Caddy looked up at Gaster, and she frowned, her eye halfway closed. "No, G you are not going to have brownies before dinner, you've already eaten half the tray..."

Gaster paused, and a brilliant blush crossed his cheeks. "Gyehehehe...half of tray?"

Caddy's pupilless eye opened fully and she gasped, letting out a kettle whistle. "You finished them! I thought your breath smelled of chocolate...it's a good thing I've got another tray in my inventory. And that one won't be coming out until after dinner. Might I remind you about those cream-filled doughnuts..."

At the mention of the infamous cream-filled doughnuts, he scowled. "Caddykins, it was not me who having them, it was Dr. Brewer, he suggested we have a snack-"

"A snack, Wing...not...a dozen of them each. You and Dr. Brewer really are alike, hehehe..." She grew somber suddenly, and simply pressed her face against his chest. Gaster knew what had gone through her mind, and he set about comforting her.

Caddy, it's okay...shhh... Gaster murmured, giving her a sweet kiss on her handle.

Papyrus frowned, watching as his son was stuffing his face with the leftover spaghetti. "Rocky... we're just worried about you..."

Why won't you tell me and Mamaton where you've been? No matter what it is, you should know we'd understand! Papyrus smiled sweetly as he spoke to Rocky, hoping maybe his son would actually talk with them this time.

"Go on babe. I gotta go see your folks and the kids. Have a good night for me, baby. See you later~" Marris let out one more sultry purr before hanging up. She loved her husband.

After changing into a new set of clothes, she headed back to the kitchen to see about dinner.

"Grandpaaaaa" Tina huffed, slightly miffed with him but never truly angry with her grandpa. She remembered the donut incident. Kryssie and her did not make their grandfathers live it down, same as Caddy and Wingdin. She let out a sigh at the memory before shaking her head, "dinner's almost ready anyway."

"Hey, I'm back. Sans called me. Kids are doing okay and they're all resting up." Marris smiled as she got there but noticed the long face on Caddy, Gaster and Tina. "...What did I miss...?"

Rocky kept eating his food as he took it over to his room, i don't wanna talk about it. leave me alone... he huffed out tiredly as he got to the door.

"Rockwell Giovanni Valentino Gaster! You stop right there, mister! You cannot just be thinking we'll let you off the hook with this! It is past your curfew! At least tell us where you've been all this time!" Mettaton was not about to let his son go just like that.

"why should i?! i can take care of myself! not like i'm fucking 3 anymore! i'm not barreling sick on the floor all the fucking time!" Rocky growled out, i said i don't wanna talk about it! it's just a thing i had to go take care of, alright!? fuck!

Caddy sighed, lifting her head from Gaster's chest, replacing her glasses. "Oh, I just had remembered that doughnut incident with Gaster and my brother, it made me think of Wingdin is all. Poor dear...at least she's not hurting anymore."

Gaster nodded and delicately put this wife back onto the floor. "That is being true. Sadly, it may be hard if Kryssie is still having times here...eh, seeing me and all..."

Papyrus had tried to be nice and kind, understanding and loving and it just never seemed to make a difference. Just before Rocky was about to enter his room, Cherri, his blaster, was suddenly was in the doorway.

Rocky, we've made plenty of exceptions, let you get away with a lot of things...but this cursing, back-talking and shortcutting all over the place without even letting us know where you've been has got to stop! He came over to Rocky a look of pure angered concern written across his face. The tall and thin skeleton looked a good bit like his father at that moment.

I might be nearly 40, but if I've let mother and father know that I'm going to see them, I let them know if something happens! You aren't 3 years old, but you are still our child, and we love you. Papyrus sighed, looking to Rocky. We just want to know that you are okay with where you've been...

"Oh...right...shit. Hey...she's in a better place 't argue with that." Marris tried looking at the bright side of that. Losing a family member was really hard.

"We'll help Kryssie when she gets here. I'm sure it'll be fine." Marris assured on that as she looked to Tina, "Right hun?"

Tina managed a little nod before going to hug her grandparents. She hoped they lasted for a little longer.

Rocky paused at the doorway in surprise before looking to his dad. He let out a small growl, not liking he was being cornered lke this. "stars fucking damn it...i was with a fucking friend! OKAY! STARS! HAPPY!? WITH A FRIEND, LOST TRACK OF TIME! NOW CAN YOU JUST...STOP!" He yelled out and dropped the container of spaghetti as he teleported into his room.

He landed on the bed and started hyperventilating, the kid had a stressful enough day with trying to help his best friend in the hospital. She didn't look good and being with her did take a lot out of him. Now he was just trying to keep himself from having a panic attack. He didn't want to last out at his dad...but the pressure of things was hurting him and it was the one way he knew to get out quick.

Rocky tried focusing on his breathing as his fingers scratched at his metallic arms, digging in and creating scratches. he didn't mean to do it, but sometimes it happened when he tried calming himself down from the attacks. He'd hate himself anyway afterwards...he always did.

Caddy gently returned the hug to Tina, and Gaster snuggled her softly, pressing a kiss between her ears.

"We will always be here for my brother, Dr. Brewer, Tina." The old teacup commented softly.

Papyrus was struck silent as he stood there. He had got what he'd asked for, but at what cost? He took his glasses off, shaking his head a bit. Cherri came over to him, and she nuzzled his side worryingly.

"Go away..." He mumbled, as he waved her away. Heading to where the spaghetti was on the floor, he picked it up and then went to throw it away. The usually jovial and loud skeleton was very subdued as he set about cleaning up the stain on the floor.

As he finished cleaning up the remnants of the tomato sauce, he remembered an argument he'd had with Gaster and Caddy. Sighing, he hollowly chuckled, looking to his husband.

"Our son is sadly a lot like myself, I think, Metta..." Papyrus sighed, as he finished up with the floor, throwing away the dirtied paper towels. Rather than try to talk with his son anymore, he knew to just leave him alone.

He wasn't the smartest man, but he wasn't an idiot either. Taking Mettaton's hand, he led his fashionable robot to their bedroom, closing the door behind them both. He didn't like to cry where it could bother the children if he could help it.

As he sat on their bed, he was already starting to tear up, as he changed his clothing for the evening. On his pale orange ectogel, which he could easily make disappear if he wished, much like his cousin Boss; were a multitude of stretch marks from his two pregnancies.

His hips were a bit rounded, but not too much and unlike his cousin Boss, he was born male, so no real breasts to speak of unless they were needed. Meanwhile all of his feelings were rushing at him like a tidal wave, as he just sat there in his panties with not much else for a few moments, just quietly sobbing.

Along his femurs and upper arm bones were scratches and old scars. Some were from 'training' from Undyne, most were self-inflicted. Like father, like son it seemed, despite the two not realizing it.

Tina let out a small squeak at the kiss before snuggling into both of them. "And I'm here for you guys too...I love you..."

"We Love ya too, T. Love ya too." Marris let out a small chuckle, she'd take this family any day.

Mettaton was livid with the way his son yelled. He was ready to kick open the door and scream he was grounded or something but once he felt Papyrus's hand on his, he stopped. That face his husband had on him killed him inside.

He headed off to the bedroom with him and sat on the bed as Papyrus got changed. Thoughts took over his mind on what was happening that could lead it like this. Where was this behavior coming from? Wasn't this supposed to be better since he's free from school? Should he be more monitored?

All those thoughts stopped once he saw Papyrus sob. The soul in his container dulled down in light as his heart broke. He hated seeing his husband so sad, he didn't deserve that. "Papy...Papyrus..."

Mettaton gently pulled him in for a hug and kept him close. One hand over his back and the other gently stroking his cheekbones, "...I'm sorry Papy..."

Unknown to them however, Ebby was by the door of their bedroom, listening in. She knew exactly what was going on and looked over to the basement room where her brother's room was, disappointment running through her. (I need to try harder tomorrow...) she thought to herself and stood there, debating to go in and be with her parents, or check on her brother.

She wouldn't let her parents feel like they failed. She loved them so much and they did a lot of good...so she worked hard to be the perfect daughter. Especially when her brother needed to distance himself from the fears of being perfect.

Papyrus leaned against Mettaton and his sobbing finally calmed down after a few more minutes. "...Do not be sorry my dearest love...I just...I don't know what we can do...did we not do enough for him? Did we do too much? I...I know he gets sick...I didn't want to...to baby him, like Father did to Sans...b-but now I'm just thinking...I didn't do enough for him..."

He sighed quietly, closing his sockets as he leaned his cheek against his husband's cheek. "We should...just let him be for now. He might have enough on his plate, if he's been going to see a friend..."

Up in Ebby's room, a certain yellow petaled flower was curled around a desk lamp, his roots settled into a highly bedazzled plastic pot that he'd been put into. He idly watched the still ongoing youtube hair tutorials.

"...stupid crap...if I have to watch one more damn video on curling I'm going to start hurling..."

"I don't know Papy...I wish we knew what was going on. I...don't know if we did enough or too much. Just a few years ago, he was happy and giggling and excited little one...now he's...this...he..." Mettaton sighed and leaned against Pap's cheek, thinking. (He hates me...)

Eb would come back into the room, little morose but quickly perked up once she remembered Flowey was in her room, "Sorry for being away so long. My brother got home.."

She sat on the chair at her desk to talk with the flower after pausing the video to let some music play. No teen pop stuff this time, sounded like soft study music. "Mamaton and Daddy really are having a hard time. Not sure where my brother goes this late. Not a lot of places are open that let teens around."

Papyrus gently kissed Metta softly and sighed as well. "We could talk to my Grandmother perhaps? He can...well, I've never liked he could do this, but Tatti Edmund can read minds you know..."

Flowey's eyes narrowed, and he chuckled quietly as he finally turned off the video. "Hmm. So the little bro-bones came back... he's not exactly been really nice you know..."

He uncurled himself from around the lamp, settling more into the pot, as he gestured with one of his leaves. "Screaming down the house, cursing at his parents...but you're doing your best aren't you, Ebby? Being that sweet little girl that they need..."

As he listened to the study music, he idly rubbed the side of his stem. Flowey looked very worse for wear, after taking and barely surviving a bite from Kina just a couple months ago. He'd lost a few of his petals, and an odd blackish-dark green coloring had tainted his stem, leeching into the edges of his face.

He leaned forward a bit, his eyes gazing to Ebby, nearly sparkling in mischievousness. "He could be doing drugs or possibly stealing things... I mean, he's gone nearly everyday after school...what do you think he's doing? I mean he's got the idiot- idiosyncrasies of your Daddy...who knows what he's doing!"

Papyrus gently kissed Metta softly and sighed as well. "We could talk to my Grandmother perhaps? He can...well, I've never liked he could do this, but Tatti Edmund can read minds you know..."

Flowey's eyes narrowed, and he chuckled quietly as he finally turned off the video. "Hmm. So the little bro-bones came back... he's not exactly been really nice you know..."

He uncurled himself from around the lamp, settling more into the pot, as he gestured with one of his leaves. "Screaming down the house, cursing at his parents...but you're doing your best aren't you, Ebby? Being that sweet little girl that they need..."

As he listened to the study music, he idly rubbed the side of his stem. Flowey looked very worse for wear, after taking and barely surviving a bite from Kina just a couple months ago. He'd lost a few of his petals, and an odd blackish-dark green coloring had tainted his stem, leeching into the edges of his face.

He leaned forward a bit, his eyes gazing to Ebby, nearly sparkling in mischievousness. "He could be doing drugs or possibly stealing things... I mean, he's gone nearly everyday after school...what do you think he's doing? I mean he's got the idiot- idiosyncrasies of your Daddy...who knows what he's doing!"

"I know Papy...Maybe we should talk to your mom first...? Or Marris? Both of them had said they had troubled pasts...maybe one of them could help us get insight on the problem..." Mettaton kept cuddling with Papyrus, giving kisses back but still looking tired and worried.

"I know...well...he's nice to his friends and nice to me...I...kinda know why but..." Ebby muttered, her smile dying a bit but she tried staying hopeful. "But yeah. I try my best instead. Mamaton and Daddy are really good, I love them a lot and I wanna try being the best for them. I'm going to be 10 soon and I'm already doing really good in school, I'm in a lot of clubs, and well...minus my singing...I'm the best at the stage! Just like Mama!"

She posed graciously in her chair, similar to her father would once do back when he was a Royal Guardsman.

Hearing Flowey say that her brother could be doing all sorts of nasty things made her smile go away completely, "Flowey! That's not nice. He wouldn't do that. He knows better!" She had a lot of trust and faith in her big brother. Despite their sibling quarrels and fights, the two did care for each other. But she knew something was subduing her brother.

(Besides...why does he look so sad when he comes back...?) She thought to herself. That was the only thing that was kept as a secret from her...what her brother did outside of school and home. The two didn't hang out and play like they used to.

"...Maybe one day I can ask...today...It wouldn't be a good idea to bug him. But...I do have a bad feeling..." She muttered softly, "But, that's enough about my brother. Come on, it's time for your medicine!" Her smile came back as she headed off to a drawer to get a first aid kit where she kept some medicine, bandages, ointments, and a flashlight just in case of emergencies.

Little did she know in her brother's room...Rocky was being nuzzled and cared for by his whimpering blasters. The metallic skeleton was in bed, arms scratched up and burnt in some places...his face completely buried in a pillow to mute his sobs as his hands roughed up his dark hair. His anxiety attack passed...but his self hatred and fear didn't...

Papyrus couldn't help the slight chuckle, thinking about everything he used to hear his Grandma Jenny and Hellany speak of about his mother. "Nyeheh...you are quite right my love... mother's crowning achievement was when she decided to do that stunt with a grocery cart on a half pipe loop."

He wrapped his arms around his husband's chest, gently running his fingers through Mettaton's silken black hair. "...and I couldn't tell you how many times Marris went to court...such a troublemaker she was..."

Quieting down some, he gave him a passionate kiss, and then pressed his forehead against Mettaton's gently. This close to each other, it could be seen that despite having had braces, he still had slight buck teeth.

Opening his sockets, he gazed to his husband, his little used eyelights softly glowing hearts. "We will get through this together, my dearest sexy rectangle...you are Mettaton, entertainer to the masses, and mother to our children..."

"Hapstablook, we are strong...we will get through this together."

Flowey simply listened to her, and he sighed tiredly. He'd been stuck as he was for what felt like hundreds of years by then. He'd gone through countless resets at his own design and control having lots of fun.

Until Frisk had come along. He remembered Dr. Gaster, the girl's grandfather. Thinking a bit about it, he even remembered that the giant oaf had even helped his mother give birth to him when he was Asriel.

His reminiscing was cut short as Ebby declared it was time for his medicine. As she went to get the items, he wondered why he was even still alive. That fat little naga's poison should have killed him.

Why was he still here then? He made a strange face as she came to him with the bandages. "I said I don't need that stuff, you metallic boned nightengale!" He nearly hissed at her, trying to pull away, despite he knew it made no difference.

Mettaton managed a smile, "I know...even when she dated your brother, she still caused trouble."

He nuzzled Papyrus back and kissed him passionately, a good distraction from his own deep anxieties. "We'll get through this together. My sweet sugar skull...royal guardsman...mascot of monsters, and good father to our babies...and the best thing that's ever happened to me..." Mettaton honestly didn't care about Papyrus's previous braces or buck teeth, or anything of that sort. He still thought he was the most handsome sweet person he ever met.

Ebby still got the medicine anyway, it was just a painkiller and the ointment to help heal it, "But it helps! Least so that way you don't have to sleep with the pain. Now...you want me to put this in your soul crushed up? or are we going to try swallowing it again?"

She didn't look like she was going to let up on this.

Papyrus grinned brightly, and scooped up Mettaton into his arms, easily striking a dramatic pose while holding his husband. "Ah, but my sweet beloved you are the bestest thing ever that happened to me!"

He gently then laid Mettaton down onto their bed, and managed to nearly launch himself into the bed, landing beside the ravishing robot expertly. Then he began to shower his husband of nearly twenty years with tons of kisses. "Why don't we just try to relax, and enjoy each other's company...my sweet love..."

Flowey scowled, hissing again, and he then opened his mouth slightly. "I guess I'll try swallowing it again...I...don't really have a soul you know..."

Mettaton let out a surprised gasp before starting to laugh in Papyrus's arms, hanging on tight with his own arms around his skeletal neck before being let down on the bed and getting showered in kisses. The laughs kept coming, but kisses came as well.

"I love that idea, sweetheart...just like how I love you. My sweet sugar skull." Mettaton nuzzled him gently before giving one big kiss back onto his teeth, his soul started shining bright again against his container.

Ebby smiled before putting the pain killer in his mouth, "I know...but you're still hurting. Least I can do is make it hurt less."

She focused on getting a little bit of healing magic in him like her grandma taught her before, after she tried she used a bit of ointment to help keep Flowey's old wound clean before getting it bandaged up with some gauze.

"Better?" She at least hoped it was doing something.

Papyrus laughed happily as an orange blush crossed his cheeks at the big kiss from Mettaton. "Oh my darling beloved...So many years together and yet I still feel like a young man with you. Our youngest is nearly ten, I was thinking perhaps... advancing my studies with the police force? You had... gotten so worried before, but wouldn't it be nice? And...and maybe I can actually keep others safe like I've always wanted to do..."

Flowey swallowed the pain medication uneasily, starting to cough deeply. He covered his mouth with a leaf and sighed. Cringing at her applying the ointment, he hissed again, making another nasty face momentarily.

Hearing her ask him a question, he lowered his face, the remaining yellow petals he had framing his face slightly. "...yeah, kid. Thank you... I'm such a damn bastard to you...why are you so nice to me?"

Mettaton thought about it before pressing one more kiss to his husband's nasal ridge, "If that's what you want to do, Darling...I'm still worried but...if you really want that, I won't stop you." He always did worry about Papyrus getting hurt or worse doing those kinds of things, but he was never one to try and stop him if he truly wanted something.

Ebrima giggled slightly as she finished. She gave him a soft pat on his petals before heading to put the stuff away, "Daddy always says all people can be good if they try. Deep down...there's good in everyone. Sometimes they just need a little help to get there...and I know you have good in you Flowey."

"You don't have to stay in that pot I gave you...You could have left whenever you wanted. But you didn't. So that means something, right?" She muttered softly as she finished putting the first aid kit away, "Let's go to bed, okay? I'm pretty tired. Maybe tomorrow I can bug Rocky before Mamaton and Daddy wake up."

Papyrus grinned happily, and gave his husband another sweet kiss, trailing it down his jawline, to his neck and his shoulder. "Oh my love, thank you, thank you! I wouldn't want to have you be worried, but to be able to help people...to...to help the humans again. My poor friends..."

Flowey watched Ebby, and he seemed to shiver slightly for a moment. ". . . ."

He stayed silent, thinking about her speaking of not having to stay in the pot she'd put him in. Slightly, he lifted one of his roots, wincing at the pain in his weakened roots. With the bite from Kina, he was still so weak, he couldn't survive out on his own. Having crawled to the backyard, he hid in the buttercup flower patch near the manor. It was lucky for him that Ebby had even found him in the yard.

Letting himself be weak, he had tried to let himself be killed; and she had found him at his lowest. His entire body was broken, his face cracked and streaked with black. Seeing her looking back at him, he lifted his head again, and sighed quietly. His expression was not angry, or even sad. He just didn't seem to really care what the stupid girl told her. But she cared for him. Maybe he could try to make an effort, even if it just kept him safe at least...

"...Yeah, yeah, got something deep in me, that's right..." He covered his mouth with a leaf and closed his eyes a bit. "...lotta bullshit...but uh, yeah, maybe you can talk with Rockstar in the mornin. Just uh...put me in the closet if he comes in here, alright?"

Mettaton let himself be kissed, though he still had a lot of worries. For now, he tried putting them aside to focus on Papyrus. He could never say no to that smile.

Ebby got herself ready to bed, already in her pjs and turning off the lights. She didn't respond to Flowey's cursing or comment on that, but she did keep her smile, knowing that there was a little good in there somewhere. Her dad hasn't been wrong before. "Good night, Flowey. And don't worry, he doesn't come in here. He really doesn't like pink." She giggled slightly before getting herself under the covers to finally get some rest.

Normally she'd be up for a few more hours, doing all sorts of things. But tonight, she felt tired enough to fall asleep. She had a big day of making her parents proud of her... (Maybe they'll notice it...i hope so...) she thought to herself before falling right asleep.

The night seemingly passed easily for nearly everyone, and as daylight came through the window, Flowey lifted his head gazing at it. (Hmm...even though I've seen it time and again...it still amazes me just how warm it can be...)

The rest of the family still was asleep as he silently enjoyed the sunlight that came through the window. He very quietly hummed an old song that Toriel used to sing to him. The little golden flower almost missed his own parents it seemed.

Back in the Poconos, nearly everyone had gotten up for an early morning training session, and even Eli and Eddie had gotten up; with Eddie making everyone breakfast in their large kitchen. The short and stout skeleton with an everpresent grin was still passed out on the couch, snoring softly.

Kristy looked at Dad and rolled her eyelights, poking her Dad in his stomach lightly. "Daddyyyy...c'mon get up..."

Ebrima was up bright and early the moment the sun peeked in. She got up from her seat and headed off to get ready for the day. That being going and checking on her brother. She gave Flowey a soft smile and let him hum for a bit before disappearing off to see her brother.

Rocky was still sound asleep in his own room, injuries tended to and tears long since dried up. He'd get a startle once he heard a few knocks on his door. Recognizing the pattern, he groaned and got up to answer his sister. "...what do you want...?"

"You okay...? I...got worried about you..." Ebby started out, trying to keep her voice low enough so no one woke up.

"...just...a lot happened...i'm tired...how pissed is mom and dad at me...?" Rocky brushed away some of his bedhead off his face, knowing he would probably get an earful at breakfast.

"I don't think they're angry...dad is really worried about you...I am too. Where did you go...?" Ebby decided to pry, hoping her brother would answer. Instead, he shook his head and retreated back to his room, "...long story...really...can't..talk about it...not right now..."

Marshall was already at the kitchen ready for breakfast as Sally was still in the room getting her gymnastics leg on.

Ito was helping out Eddie in the kitchen for breakfast while Yuki kept an eye on all the kids. Or...least she would if she wasn't texting on her phone...

Flowey had seen her leave and he stayed quiet, still watching the early morning sunrise as it crept over the mountains on the Horizon. Those same mountains they had been put into hundreds of years ago. He frowned softly to himself, rubbing one of leaves on his face. This was going to be difficult if he ever wanted to get out of this little plastic prison he was in. Sure the girl said that he could leave...but he still wasn't strong enough yet.

Papyrus lay stretched out on the bed, yawning softly as he began to wake up. He had a full day of work ahead of him, despite the children had the summer off, he unfortunately didn't. He rolled over and gave Mettaton a sweet kiss, and then slipped out from bed, getting dressed for the day.

Eddie was humming happily to himself as he worked on getting a couple pans of shashuka ready for everyone. Eli came into the kitchen and gave Eddie a kiss on the top of his skull, grinning. {Oh, we've got the bus up and running, ready for them for uh, wherever they're going, sweetheart.}

Kristy looked to Comic, and climbed onto the couch beside him, nearly curling up on his stomach and chest, and she yawned, easily going back to sleep with him as she purred. She couldn't help herself, much like her brother, her Daddy was always somehow very warm to her, despite being a skeleton.

Over in Underswap, Sansy had already gotten up for an early beginning, before any of his children were awake. Despite having grown up drinking tea and milk, he tended to now feel much more like his Mami.

He sometimes felt like he subsisted on coffee and energy drinks; despite the warnings from the doctors. Certainly when it was going to be a double shift at work it couldn't be that bad for him. He always took his medicines and kept himself quite healthy as well! At the moment, he stood in the empty kitchen, having poured himself a cup of stark black coffee, and he smiled to himself as he took a big swig of it.

Looking down at himself, he frowned a little. Even though he made sure to exercise every morning and every evening; despite everything, he still had a bit of a pudgy gut on himself. Poking his pale blue stomach, he frowned more. Swilling the black coffee down, he went over to the living room and started his morning exercises; push-ups, stretches, crunches and deep-leg lunges.

After he finished them, he grinned at himself, and then slipped on his uniform; making sure everything was perfect and accessible. His flashlight, his taser gun, his notepad and pen, his identification badge, and last of all, he polished his boots up and grabbed his hat. Getting his keys, phone and wallet, he then got himself another cup of coffee and left the house.

Unfortunately for him, he'd left his smart watch charging on the nightstand in their bedroom.

Ebby and Rocky would finish the conversation which led to the younger sister making breakfast for the rest of the family. Rocky had gone back to bed, still tired from not sleeping at all.

Looks like she's making pancakes, all shaped as hearts and smiley faces.

Marrie was barely getting up for the day as she heard Brandon babbling. She headed up to go take care of him, not realizing that Sansy hadn't taken his watch. She was more focused on getting the family taken care of.

Papyrus had gotten dressed and he came downstairs, grinning happily as he saw Ebby. "GOOD MORNING MY SWEETHEART...OH, YOU'RE ALREADY MAKING BREAKFAST. THANK YOU SO MUCH, EBRIMA!"

He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, chuckling as he got the tea kettle down. Pulling down the box of tea, he flicked through the tea bag boxes. "Hmmm...today is a big day for Daddy you know! I'm going to speak with Captain Undyne about going on active duty! I've already passed the exam, and I'm ready to help out everyone more than just desk work!"

At the Aster-Jae house the triplets were starting to wake up, and Jen were the first one to wake up and she looked to the calendar grinning. Despite it was summer, she was ready to go join up in the summer league for baseball.

Junior was still asleep however, as well as Arial. They both had been going over what they wanted to do for the summer.

Sansy meanwhile had driven his motorcycle to work and headed into the mall's security office, clocking in for his double shift. "HELLO THERE, JOHNSON, I'VE COME TO JOIN YOU FOR A GREAT DOUBLE SHIFT TODAY!"

He drank more of his coffee, settling down at the desk he shared with his usual co-worker, Johnson. As seemingly usual, Sansy was slightly jittery because of his black coffee intake. His nametag listed him as 'Ret. Cpn. Sans Aster'. Sometimes he felt much older then his actual age of 42.

"MORNING DADDY! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE IF I PRACTICED MY COOKING SKILLS FOR A CHANGE!" Ebby giggled, keeping her show stopping smile as she served her dad. She hoped this was the start that made it all for her.

The Aster-Jae twins had woken up a bit later. Seline has gone off to see Jen and Azure went to see Arial. Azure got to her big sister's bed and started patting at her cheek, "Sissy? Sissy?"

Marrie was getting breakfast ready for everyone else, her own cup of milk coffee at her side as she made omelettes for each kid.

She did give a quick text to Sansy to say good morning and she loved him. [Don't forget, we have a dinner set up today with your dad at Napstaton's!]

Papyrus chuckled softly, picking an invigorating raspberry tea to go with breakfast. Much like his mother, he loved all sorts of tea, and in their kitchen they even had an entire cabinet devoted to it.

"I don't mind at all, sweetie. Thank you for making breakfast." He gently hugged her, chuckling softly. Thinking about what he had to do that morning, he tugged lightly on the lapels of his jacket and nodded to himself for a moment.

"She's sure to agree with my thinking! She knows that I, the Great Papyrus, have passed and continue to pass my active duty police exams, and that I am ready to go on patrol!" The exuberant skeleton declared to seemingly himself as he paced the kitchen a bit, the gears turning in his skull.

Jen heard Seline and grinned as she scooped up her sister. "Hey squeakers, whatcha up so early for?"

Arial let out a tired mew, turning onto her stomach as Azure patted her cheek. "Mm? Oh...hey Az...is it time to wake up already?"

At his job, by then Sansy had nearly finished his travel mug of coffee, which amounted to his third cup of black coffee. His phone vibrated, and he glanced at it, smiling. [Good morning to you too, my dearest Marrie~ Ah, dinner with Papa, I almost forgot! I'm working a double shift, but it shouldn't be an issue!]

His watch let out a tiny beep, letting it be known that it was done charging.

Ebby hugged her dad back and kissed his cheek, "Good luck, Daddy! No one's better than The Great Papyrus for this job! Say hi to Auntie Undyne for me!" She was genuinely excited for her Daddy. She knew how much her dad worked hard to get where he wanted. That same motivation was what she strived for to keep trying for her own goals.

"You're gunna be a real hero of the city, right Daddy?" She decided to make a little small talk with him as she set up another plate of pancakes for her mother and older brother once they got up.

MTT would end up coming down soon enough, make up on, his news suit tailored on and his hair immacculate. "Morning beauties and handsom skele~" He chimed before kissing Papyrus lovelingly. "And what spread do we have here?"

Seline let out a giggly mew as she was scooped up and held by her big sibling. She only pointed at them and gave them a hug, seeming to want to be around them for the time being.

Azure nodded before climing up to be with her too. "Mama up makin' bekfast. Wanna eat?"

[Okay! Be careful out there! Love you! 3 ] Marrie giggled and placed her phone down to continue with the omelettes and cut up some fruit. Brandon was already eating a piece of peach in his mouth as he watched his mom work. Teething was already coming in for the little kitten-gator as he made quick work of the piece and the rest of the peach that was given to him.

"Kids! Breakfast! Come on down!" Marris called from her spot as she started putting things on the plate, like her usual routine. She had the week off specifically to be around her kids and family more. She had been putting a lot more hours before, so not it was time for her to be a mom.

Papyrus had the brightest grin across his face, and he nodded happily. "Thank you my darling daughter! And of course, Undyne will be getting your school pictures that came in last week. Took the school long enough to have them ready. Then again, we did get the biggest pack..."

Seeing Mettaton coming down, he couldn't help the blush across his cheekbones at the kiss. "Good morning, Metta. I've got the kettle on for tea, and Ebrima has made us pancakes! Would you want a cup of tea?"

By then the kettle was whistling, and he gently pulled it off, pouring it into his mug, smiling gently at the scent the cup put off. Getting his plate of pancakes, he set out another mug for Mettaton; then went to the table to eat breakfast, keeping a socket on the time so he wouldn't be late.

Jen snuggled Seline, smiling as she cuddled her sister. "I'm going to do best in the summer leagues, Seli...you can't wait to see me win the championships, huh? I just hope it's good like the school league...hey, that's Mama, she made breakfast!"

Getting up from the bed she carried Seline downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi, Mama! I've got my paperwork finished the summer league! Oh, Dad left for work already, huh?"

Going over to their coffee maker, she pulled out the large coffee filter, and eyed the by then emptied pot. "...Mom, how many cups of coffee have you had this morning? Because this was filled for making four cups...I don't think Dad's supposed to have that much coffee...he's drinking like G'ma does."

Arial snuggled Azure, and shook her head, then shrugged softly. "...I don't know. Not really hungry, but I could eat I guess..." Picking up Azure, she headed downstairs as well, catching the end of the conversation by her sibling.

"...Daddy normally drinks nearly three or four cups every morning...he said because he drinks water throughout the day that it's okay..." She spoke softly, looking to her Mom. "...Is that not okay though?"

At his work, Sansy was watching the monitors, and he narrowed his working eye, seeing someone attempting to shoplift something from one of the stores. Getting up from his chair, he headed out to catch the shoplifter. "...THIRD TIME THIS WEEK...I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THESE INDIVIDUALS!"

Already his soulrate was elevated horribly, and him darting off to catch the perpetrator wasn't doing him any favors.

Ebby was happy hearing that. She loved the look she got on for picture day. She was very proud how she had her hair set up. She would have asked the photographer about the lighting set up but the teachers got mad at her from holding up the line last time.

"Hi Mamaton! I made pancakes for everyone!" Ebby grew excited, now Metta was here and she hoped to get something from him.

Mettaton smiled and gave Ebby a hug and kiss on her cheek, "Oh sweetheart! These look delicious! Thank you baby."

"Eat up! I made a lot!" Ebby finished another plate and handed it to her Mamaton before making a plate for her brother next.

Mettaton took the cup of tea from his husband, never the one to say no to a nice blend in the morning.

Seli let out a little purr at her sibling's words. She held on while Jen raced down, ready for breakfast.

"Morning Jenny! Morning Seline!" Marrie gave them each a kiss on the forehead, "Let me sign off those papers and I'll get them faxed over to your coach. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun!" She was always happy to see her kids happy.

Hearing about the coffee pot however made her...less happy. "What?! I didn't even touch the pot, baby. I just poured one of my ready made bottles. And no...he's not! With or without water, he's not supposed to do that!"

Marrie groaned, "Your father I swear...His doctor's lectures him on this. I lectured him on this! And I'll do it again once he gets home!"

"...Daddy in touble..." Azure muttered out after a pause. Like she might have...saw something...

"Daddy's in very big trouble." Marrie sighed and pulled out her phone to check on Sansy's heart rate. Something didn't look right though...it wasn't reading it.

Papyrus got the strawberry syrup he liked to use, pouring it onto the pancakes, along with a bit of whipped cream. "These are absolutely delightful, Ebby! Thank you, sweetie!"

He looked to Mettaton, smiling happily. "I'll leave the extras from the photo pack on the kitchen table. But your Auntie Undyne will have a nice framed photo of you and Rockwell; she's been asking for it you know. Perhaps I should bring two, your Aunt Alphys might want one for her desk..."

Jen grinned happily. "Thanks Mom! Ohh...crap. Dad's in trouble..." She looked to Azure, blinking. "Huh? Yeah, he is in trouble, Azzy, from Mom kicking his butt..."

Arial looked to Azure, shaking her head. "Azure, you think Dad's in trouble? He...he said he'd started drinking coffee, figuring it was more natural than those energy drinks he liked...Mama, is everything okay?"

Sansy meanwhile had a runner on his hands; as the teenaged owl monster was streaking through the food court of the mall, nearing the exit. "HALT! YOU NEED TO STOP WHERE YOU ARE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"Says who? You're not a cop man!" The teenager sneered, as he flapped his wings, snagging the item in his taloned feet.

Sansy was panting harshly as he leapt up onto a table, and started scrambling up one of the potted trees in the food court. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!"

He saw the ruffian in his sights, as he launched himself from the top of the tree; and he landed on the large bookbag the shoplifter had in one of his talons. It was at that moment, he felt a tightness in his chest; his working eyelight flickering out. Oh...Oh fuck n-no...

The shoplifter was dragged down to the floor, not injured at all. He looked to Sansy, his eyes wide as he backed up. "...Oh fuck fuck fuck...dude...HEY! Someone help him! Can anyone help him!?"

As Sansy began to seize up on the floor of the food court, the shoplifter took it upon himself to take the opportunity to run away with their lifted goods. The seizure was oddly not that long, but it left him drooling and exhausted. He was down to 3 HP, as he managed to somewhat sit up; his soul still in tatters in his chest.

"...M-Mama...Oh...oh my goodness...I...I think I just almost died..." As he mumbled, he looked around the food court in absolute confusion.

Ebby was about to answer her dad when Rocky finally came in. He still looked disheveled and a total mess. Even compared to the rest of the family. He did have his normal orange and grey hoodie on, but that was more to hide any lingering evidence on him. Least it helped since people were already used to seeing him wear it all the time, like he lived in the thing.

Ebby slid over his plate of pancakes, earning a tired groan of thanks before her brother ripped into one.

"Morning Darling..." Mettaton decided to try reaching to Rocky this time, but had no response. Though this time it wasn't sure because he was so exhausted or he was trying to ignore everyone in the room.

"I'm giving him a call right now. I need to see why his watch isn't responding like it normally does." Marrie pulled out her phone as she got out the last omelette and served it, "Eat your breakfast. I'll handle this."

She turned off the stove and started making the call.

Papyrus looked over to Rocky and he smiled sweetly. "Good morning, Rocky. I'm...sorry about last night, and our argument..."

He stopped, and sighed quietly, taking another bite of his pancakes. Feeling his phone vibrating, he saw the alarm went off reminding him to head to the police station.

Junior had been the last to leave his bedroom, when he'd heard the soft beeping from his parents bedroom. He normally wouldn't head inside, but the beeping was incessant. Seeing his Dad's watch, he frowned worriedly.

"UH-OH...THIS CAN'T BE GOOD..." Snatching up the watch, he then headed down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Sansy was still sitting on the floor in the middle of the food court, and he felt like his head was ringing, his chest was hurting quite a bit. As he managed to get to his feet, his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

Answering it, he smiled a bit seeing it was Marrie. "H-Hello my dear...I...oh, they got away...s-somehow...how is today going...f-for you?"

rocky managed a tired "mhmm..." at his dad, seeming to just barely register what he just said. Kid really was out of it as he could be seen nodding off on his seat.

"Rocky? Earth to Planet Sleepy! You there?" Ebby waved her hand in front of him, causing him to jerk up.

"huh? wha-...oh...uh...yeah...morn...morn..ing..." That response definitely confirmed it for her, her brother didn't get enough sleep.

"Usually it's Sans who ends up like this." Mettaton joked lightly as he sipped his tea, only to realize the time, "Oh! That's my time to go! News waits for no one!" He gave a quick kiss to Ebrima's and Rocky's heads, earning a giggle and tired groan respectively before giving Papyrus a big smooch. "Love you all! Behave! Tina should be here in a few minutes to watch you two!"

Mettaton headed off, not wanting to be late for his morning news switch off.

Marrie was on the phone with Sans, her tone of voice not happy, "It would be better if I knew you didn't have four cups of coffee! Sansy we've been over this! You're not supposed to have so much caffiene! You were only allowed ONE mister!" She huffed, "How's your heart rate? I'm sure it's high considering you're stuttering, but I can't tell! Your watch isn't reading up on it!"

Papyrus's eyelights flickered on again, with hearts. He quickly finished his tea, and placed the empty cup into the sink. Then he came over and gave Rocky and Ebby sweet kisses. "I'M OFF TO WORK AS WELL, MY SWEET CHILDREN. BE GOOD FOR YOUR COUSIN TINA!"

He then headed out the door, having gathered up what he wanted to take with him to work, along with his lunch box.

Sansy sighed as he came back to the office slowly. He nervously and tiredly laughed, as he settled into the chair at the shared desk. "I...I don't know...o-oh... I don't have..."

He felt like it was hard to breathe, as he put his head against the desk.

Junior by then had gotten to the kitchen, silently and excitedly holding the watch mere inches from Marris' face. He knew not to interrupt his mom when she was on the phone, especially seeing her fur puffed out the way it was.

"Bye Mamaton! Bye Daddy! Good luck at work!" Ebby waved as she watched them go. Rocky had now fallen asleep next to his stack of pancakes. That was odd even for him. "Oh Rock...come on...let's at least get you to the couch..."

She tried jostling him again, being a little more successful as she got him to the couch for him to rest, "...What happened to you...?" She couldn't help but mutter worriedly.

"...a lot...too much...but...nothing like...h-her..." Rocky muttered before passing out again, needing the sleep. That only left Ebby confused, concerned, and with so many questions.

"You don't have it? Sansyyyy...I...wait...you're out of breath. Are you okay? Do I need to go over there? You DID go overboard with the coffee!" Marrie huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned to pace about. Only then did she notice Junior holding the watch in front of her.

"You forgot the watch! Okay, that's it! Sans Serif Aster, you better call in for a sick day! I'm not letting you stay there like this! You could be on the verge of a Soul Attack! Again! Just get some water, rest on a chair...and I will be there in 20 minutes." Marrie instructed, more sounding like a concerned and stern mother than she did anything else. She wasn't mad, but she was pretty concerned with how he was sounding.

She'd hang up after a bit and look to Junior, "I'm going to pick up your dad from work. He did something very dumb and I need to make sure he's okay. Can I trust you, Arial, and Jen for a few minutes to watch your siblings and the house until I get back? I can also call your Aunt Vera to see if Kryssie can come and stay for a few moments." She didn't want to leave her kids alone in the house for too long. She did it before with sometimes long periods, but at least her sister, Kryssie or one of Kryssie's friends was avaliable to babysit the lot of them just in case within the next few minutes.

Johnson had come back after doing a patrol, and his eyes widened worriedly. "Captain? Are you okay? Shit, I'm calling the ambulance..."

Sansy looked to his co-worker and shook his head. "N-No... I'm okay, I'm okay my...my wife is coming..."

He got his bottle of water out from his inventory, and drank some of it, his gloved hands were shaking slightly. (How could I have been so stupid? I'm not some little kid anymore... Marrianne is going to be so angry with me I'm sure of it...)

Junior had a worried look across his face. "MOM, IT'S OKAY. I CAN WATCH MY SISTERS AND SIBLING. IT'S NOT A PROBLEM AT ALL!"

Jen nodded as well, as she took a bite of her omelette. "Yeah Mom, and if you're gone for more than...eh, like a half hour, I can call Kryssie!"

"Or her cute boyfriend, Riley!" Arial giggled out, despite her own worry about her Daddy worrying her.

Marrie grabbed her purse, her husband's watch, and a few other things before starting to go out, "Alright. I'll try and be back soon! If I'm not back in that half and hour, call your Aunt Vera first! I'll be back! Love you all! Watch the younger ones and NO sugary snacks while I'm gone!"

She grabbed her keys and went out the door, needing to race down to make her Sansy was okay.

Brandon let out a sad whimper and started crying, what he'd normally do if his mom suddenly left him.

Azure and Seline stayed close to each other as they ate their breakfast. Seline looked confused while Azure hoped her daddy was okay.

Junior came over and scooped up Brandon, giving him a big smile, pressing hurgling kisses to his little face. "DON'T WORRY, BROTHER! MAMA WILL BE BACK SOON ENOUGH!"

Arial sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sure Daddy will be okay...right, Jen?"

Jen chuckled nervously, shoving a big bite of her food into her mouth. "...I hope so..."

Johnson sat beside Sansy, as they stayed in the outside part of their office before the security cameras. A couple of their other coworkers came to take their places.

"Captain...you look like you've seen something unearthly..." He murmured, himself a large bear monster. "You gonna be okay...you were talking about your Mom..."

Sansy sighed, his hands still trembling a bit as he drank more of his water. "I...I thought I-I saw Mama...t-that's crazy isn't it?"

Brandon seemed to calm down once his brother put kisses on him. It was a good enough distraction for him as he started babbling up at his big brother.

The other security guard, a young cheetah monster, looked up and down at Sansy's state, "...You sure you don't want us to call an ambulance, Chief? You're shaking more than my daddy during Giftmas Mass!" She had slight country accent to her.

Marrie would drive over there quick, not wanting to see Sansy get hurt anymore than he was already. She just hoped he was doing okay.

Just as she promised, 15 minutes and she got to the mall, parking her car and rushing inside to find her husband.

Sansy gently shook his head, looking to them both. "No, no I-I'm okay...I'll be quite a-alright..."

His tail languidly moving behind him, as he worriedly scratched the blackened part of his skull. As he sat there, his soul felt like it was jumping as much as his thoughts were.

"No n-need for an ambulance...none a-at all, Deliah..." The soul striken middle aged skelegator still sat outside their main office, feeling very much like his age of 42. He'd been through hell and back...but it seemed to be nothing compared to what he felt like just then.

Marrie would get to the office without too much time and picked up the pace once she saw Sansy, "Sansy! I'm here! Hang on!"

She immediately got to his side and put his watch on to check his vitals, "How are you feeling? You're shaking! This is why the doctor and I said no caffeine, Knighty!" She immediately got to work to check on him, hoping things weren't too bad.

Sansy winced when she fussed at him, but he tried to give her a slight smile, holding out his wrist for his smart watch. "I-I'm terribly sorry, I just... started to have trouble f-focusing at work..."

Lucas, the bear monster chuckled nervously. "We wouldn't have let Captain have stuff like that, if we knew...right Deliah? I mean...we watch out for each other..."

The skelegator looked down towards the floor, as the watch beeped once, indicating that it was tracking his vitals, having connected with his magic signature.

It began to beep rapidly, and then a low pitched warning noise. His soul rate was going between patches of rapid beats and then slower then average beats. Almost as if it was two different soul rates.

The two different soul rates showed the state of his soul, in absolute tatters...most monsters would have already Fallen Down in such a state.

"I know...but so much coffee is going to kill you, Sansy..." Marrie sighed and waited for his vitals to show up.

"Yeh. We had no idea! Capt didn't say anything about this! We just tell him to take it easy if he's needing the break!" Deliah looked just as nervous.

Once vitals did appear, Marrie's eyes went wide as her heart plummeted, "Sansy...oh...Angel above...I'm taking you to the hospital! This is NOT okay!" She was trying not to panic at the idea her husband could be falling down, but that didn't stop the tears coming in her eyes.

Lucas looked askance at the watch he knew his supervisor always wore and was checking, he didn't think that he needed it. The bear honestly thought his Captain was just very punctual. "...I thought you jus' checked the time a lot, Captain...you're always right on tha' dot at work yanno..."

Sansy couldn't help but manage a slight strained laugh at that. Whenever he was stressed, his everpresent light British accent seemed to get even stronger, as he ran his hands over his skull at the thought. "Checked the t-time a lot...b-bloody hell man...it's a...a smart watch which..."

He gasped quietly, crouching down in pain as it seemed to rip through his chest a bit. "I-I'm okay, dearest...I'm okay...I'll be...fine!"

Lucas frowned as he'd already called the ambulance for them. "I called the services, Captain...you're sounding worse than ever..."

"Come on Luc, even I know no one checks the time THAT much. Though uh...I guess to be fair...I thought he was looking at texts of his wife or scrolling through pictures of his kids. That's what my brother does with his watch." Deliah laughed slightly.

Marrie rubbed his back gently, still more worried than ever, "Sans! No! This is NOT fine! You need to get to a hospital now! You're really going to lie to me and tell me you're not okay!? Your wife?! Who's a nurse! This is serious, Sansy! You're not well!"

She tried keeping him relaxed enough so nothing else would happen. Any little anger that she had was quickly replaced by muted fear. She had to keep herself from panicking.

Lucas nervously chuckled as well, trying to keep a light tone. "I mean, 'e's got enough kids, 'course he'd be maybe lookin through a lot of pictures, yeah?"

Sansy looked down towards the floor and he sighed a bit. "I...I didn't want'ta worry you, dearest...I...I'm really sorry...you just have so...so much on your plate...I guess we both do, but...you work, care f-for the children...I...I'm so very sorry..."

He looked up towards her, his working eyelight out as he gazed at her, thin blue tears streaking down his cheeks. "...I am sorry for h-hiding anything f-f-from you, my beloved Marrianne...I r-really am too much like Papa a-aren't I?"

Within a few moments, the EMTs hurried inside, an empty gurney with them. One of them came over to Marrie, as the others were getting his stats and getting him ready for transport. "Marrianne, I didn't expect to see you here, but uh, guess it makes sense. What's the outerlying condition?"

Marrie kissed her husband's cheek, "It's okay...just...please...be careful. I love you, Sansy. But I really worry about your health...we're not 16 anymore."

She nuzzled him gently until the EMTs arrived. She let them do the work once she noticed one of them come over, "Hey Eric. I'm suspecting on onset soul attack. Too much caffiene running through his system and was making his heart work too much. Be careful since his heart rate is bouncing from very high to very low, and watch his oxygen levels. I don't want him passing out."

She explained like she was back at work. Ironic for her since she took the week off to be away. She never really left her job it seemed.

Eric nodded gently, and quickly tapped in the information into the computer. "Oh dear, previous moderate soul attack...from high to low? Open clothing, get a scan IMMEDIATELY!"

He ran over, and knelt down, the flamingo monster starting to open up Sansy's outfit. As Sansy had started to resist slightly, he pressed his winged hands against the skelegator's hands. "Sir...we need to inspect your soul before we can transport you...let my associate put the oxygen on you, alright?"

Sansy finally relented, letting Eric open his uniform top; while another EMT was assisting to put an oxygen mask over the man's mouth. Upon opening his uniform slightly, he gasped softly.

"Your...where is your soul sir..." Eric seemed confused as he gazed at the ectogel, where there was just speckles of white surrounding a vaguely upside-down shaped heart, littered with thick cracks. "Madison...I need assistance here, this is confusing even for me..."

Marrie got into the ambulance, hearing that they were having trouble, "Sansy, don't resist. Let them...please. It's okay."

She got to his side where the two EMT's could work. Hearing they couldn't find his soul, she took a peek herself along with Madison, a ficus like monster.

"Uuuuuh...there...is a soul beat...right?" Madison got very concerned when she could barely see the soul itself.

"He's beating, yes. It's registering on the watch. Why wha-...Sansy!" Marrie finally noticed what they were talking about, "Oh...oh my angel...Sansy! Don't just stand there you two! Get driving now!" She barked out the order, not liking what she saw.

Madison headed to the front to get things moving while Marrie held Sansy's hand in one and the other typed out to Paps, Cupcake, Napstaton, and Edge. [All of you get to the hospital NOW! Paps, Edge, if you have that Determination stuff or an HP booster, bring it with you! Sans is looking bad! Please...]

She even threw a text message at her sister [Can you or Kryssie watch my kids, please? Sansy is heading to the hospital and I'm with him. I need to be here.]

She'd get a response from Vera a minute after they started moving, [Kryssie's on her way with Riley. Lemme know how he is. Just watch yourself, lemme know if you need me there. He's tough, I know he'll make it.]

The time seemed to move in a blur for Sansy. One moment, he was sitting up on the bench, talking with his wife, watching her as she watched over him.

The next time he was conscious again, he was on his back, in an ambulance, his shirt open, and his undershirt cut up the middle. He was vaguely aware that with every bump in the road, his metal name tag clattered against the railing of the gurney. His eyelight was still out, leaving him almost fully blind.

Blinking his sockets, he turned his head, to see Marrie staring at him. It had been nearly ten minutes since he'd blinked out from a catatonic seizure, although he didn't know it at the time.

Eric was still working on keeping Sansy stable, while Madison was speeding still towards the hospital. The flamingo had a recorder in his blue magic, taking verbal notes while working on Sansy. "Pulse is still stable, soul is 70% effected by de-stabilzation, massive cracking through the entire organ. Patient is alert again..."

Cupcake had been settled in the parlor, listening to the twins play music, when his phone went off chirping in his pocket. Looking at it, and the message, he started to get worried. "Oh d-dear...this is horrible..."

Getting his walker he set about going to where Napstaton was in the manor, Rebecca on his heels. "Caddy, why don't you go to the garage, I'll get Napstaton. We'll meet you there! Maxie, Nikki, take your Grandpa to the garage please!"

The mannequin nurse went off running to get to Napstaton, much quicker on her feet then the 90 year old scientist.

Paps had gotten the message as well, and he went down to the basement immediately. He still had a locked case with a bottle of Pure DT, donated by his sibling Chara.

Edge was also getting ready, as Bitter had already ran out to the Cadillac. Going to their bedroom, he found his case filled with HP and Mana boosters. A small vial of Artificial DT was in the case as well.

Soon enough, they too were on their way to the hospital.

"Just hang onto me, Sansy. It's okay. Just stay with me baby...please. You'll be okay..." Marrie whispered and held onto his hand, hoping he at least heard her. "Please...stay with me..."

Napstaton was already out by the time Rebecca got to him. "I know. Marrie texted me too. Dad at the garage?"

The twins had listened to Rebecca and helped Cupcake to the garage. They didn't want to waste time as now they were worried about their uncle.

Napstaton would get to the garage, "Thanks you two! Stay here! Go inside with your mom!"

"But dad!" "We wanted to go!" "Pleaaaasse!" The twins whimpered out as Napstaton got Cupcake inside the car.

"No! Your Uncle Paps, G'pa, Grandpa and I here are already all going! Stay here! Okay! I promise I'll tell you everything after. Just stay here, okay?" Napstaton hugged the twins before jumping into the driver's side to rush to the hospital.

Wouldn't be long before the ambulance that carried Sansy had gotten to the hospital. Madison parked the vehicle and immediately ran to the back to grab the stretcher with Eric, Marrie right beside Sansy as they got into the emergency room.

"We have a patient! Coming through! Get a soul and cardiac doctor here immediately!" Madison yelled out as more nurses came around to take over the job of the EMTs. Madison gave as much info as she could on Sansy's condition before being told to stand down.

Even though Marrie was on her week off, she still took control on what nurse did what to help her husband, having now completely go into nurse mode.

It took time, like everything else. They'd gotten Sansy stable and settled, but he still was barely responsive to anything the doctor's and nurses did.

After the soul and cardiac doctor had come by, they stayed in the room. "Marrie, we've done all we can... I'm surprised he's even still breathing...but we've got him comfortable for now. I'm sorry..."

Edge and Bitter had gotten to the hospital and the large brute of a skeledog had changed to his more beastly form as he trotted quickly through the halls of the hospital.

"C'mon Gaster, that fuckin room has gotta be somewhere around here! We gotta find Sansy!" Bitter exclaimed as she saw Paps arguing with another nurse. "There's Paps! Get ova there!"

Edge started to gallop over to Paps, growling at the nurse. The timid nurse gulped and finally handed over the room information to Paps.

He placed his hand onto Edge's shoulder and shortcut them to just outside of Sansy's room. After getting there, Edge delicately put Bitter onto the floor, and changed to normal. The old man was still in his pajama pants and shirtless. He didn't care as he came inside the hospital room.

"Kitten, what's going...oh...baby blue...no, no ya can't be..." Edge murmured as he came over to the bed.

Bitter came over to Sansy's side, placing her gloved hands on his shoulders gently. They already were slowly pouring green magic into him the moment she touched him. "We can't lose him... where's Doc?"

Marrie did what she could with the other nurses and doctors in hand, hearing that Sansy wasn't going to make it, tears stung her eyes as she shook her head, "No! No! I'm not believing that! My father in laws are coming! I know they can help! I am NOT giving up on him! SANSY!"

She ran over to his side again to pump as much green magic as she could into him, "Don't you dust on me! Please...please don't do this...Sansy please! I'm not letting you do this!" Marrie immediately started using her magic to help keep him until their family arrived. She didn't want to lose him, not again.

Hearing Edge and Paps, she didn't stop her flow of green magic to Sansy but she was crying, "P-Please...h-help him...he...he's not...I'm trying. p-please...h-h-help him..."

She felt a little relieved when Bitter came over to help her keep Sansy stable with her own magic.

Napstaton would get to the hospital room a bit after with Cupcake in tow. He actually got the doc a wheelchair since he thought it would be faster to drag him over this way, "We're here! How's he doing! "

Napstaton skid to a stop and got Cupcake straight over, "You're on Papa C! Do what you gotta do! Holy shi-...what the hell happened to him?"

Bitter glared at Edge and Paps angrily. "You two chucklefucks gonna stand around or are ya gonna do something!?"

Paps growled, opening up the briefcase he had, pulling out the bottle of natural DT he had. Edge did similarly with the artificial DT he had.

Cupcake sighed, getting to his feet from the wheelchair with Napstaton's help. "Both of you calm down... Sans would have passed already, he doesn't have purple magic..."

Coming over to his youngest son, he gently placed his glove onto Sansy's chest, looking closely at him, examining him.

The cardiologist glared at Cupcake, shaking his head. "Sir, please you are not a doctor, what are you even doing crowding this young man! It's futile!"

Edge did not like that answer one bit. He shoved the bottle of artificial DT at Paps. "Hold my DT..."

With his robotic arm, he grabbed up the cardiologist by his jacket, glaring at the man. "You wanna run that by us again, shortstack? You don't know when you're in the presence of the Royal Scientist, Dr. Brewer? The man who got your sorry ass outta the mountain?!"

Cupcake didn't look up from where he was examining Sansy, he just merely made a soft noise of curiosity when he saw how bad his son's soul was. Too much stress and caffeine, hmm, my little one...you knew you shouldn't have, not with already having a soul attack...you always have been headstrong...

Paps came over, holding the bottle of both natural and artificial DT in his hands. which one would be better, papa? i've got a syringe ready for you... bro, could you come over, help us out?

He looked to Napstaton, smiling softly, as he gestured for him to come over to them. we gotta help our baby bro, right?

"Edge, please...s-stop...Doctor...just leave...they know what they're doing...I trust them...please..." Marrie begged at the cardiologist as she kept focus on her husband despite the tears.

Napstaton watched his family work, feeling bad that he wasn't as smart or able to really do anything to help out.

Hearing Paps call for him to help out got him confused. But, if it was something that could better Sansy... What do ya need me to do, broski? I'll do what I can.

Cupcake took the syringe from Paps, along with the natural DT, piercing the seal and withdrawing a full dose of the reddish glowing liquid. Carefully, he tapped the syringe, getting any air bubbles out from it. "Napsta, Papyrus, hold Sansy still. Bitter, Marrie, please refrain from green magic, we can't have interference..."

Edge heard Marrie's begging, and he put the cardiologist down, watching as he skittered out from the room. Bitty, watch the door. This is classified.

Bitter nodded, pressing a kiss to Sansy's forehead, then Marrie's cheek, before she went and closed the door to her boys room.

Seeing as Marrie and Bitter stopped giving green magic, and that Napsta and Paps were gently holding Sansy's arms; Cupcake gently injected Sansy's soul with the natural determination.

"It might take a few moments...but it should work..." Cupcake murmured as he watched, leaning against his walker.

The red colored viscous liquid surrounded Sansy's soul, and leeched in easily. Indeed after a few moments, he gasped and growled sharply, nearly leaping upwards in the bed.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He laid back in the bed, panting as his working eyelight flared to life, and he looked around the room in confusion. His soul was fully back to normal, the soul rate registering as even and steady.

Marrie whimpered and cried from the side as she stopped her green magic so Cupcake could get to work.

Napsta held onto Sansy's arms along with Paps, hoping whatever was gunna happen was going to work.

The moment Sansy lept upwards from the bed, Marrie immediately got to his side and hugged him tight, allowing herself to sob openly, "S-Sansyyyy...S-Sans..."

"There he is!" Napstaton grinned and patted his little adoptive brother's shoulder, "Glad to have ya back, bro!"

Sansy seemed a bit confused as he looked around and saw Marrie as she sobbed while hugging him tightly. "Marrie, Marrie it's okay what even happened?"

Cupcake gently rubbed his glove against Sansy's skull, and backed up a little, easing himself onto the seat in his walker. "You nearly passed away, my boy...we saved you though."

Paps sighed in relief, smiling to his brother. "glad to see you're alright, bro..."

Cupcake had been giving Sansy part of his void magic to stabilize him while he was examining him, as it seemingly blended well with the natural determination that he'd injected. It caused the elderly teacup to be quite tired by then.

Without even realizing it, just a few minutes later while everyone was talking, he'd fallen asleep sitting in his walker.

Marrie snuggled up to him, just happy he was all okay. "Sansyyy..."

Napstaton grinned before heading to Cupcake, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder, "Good job Papa C. Good job."

He'd go take him home in a bit.

Once Marrie calmed down enough, she gave Sansy a light smack, nothing to knock HP off but to get his attention, "N-No more caffeine! EVER! I can't believe you even DID THAT! NEVER AGAIN!" She was mad.

Cupcake let out a quiet snore, very tired since expending energy to help his son. Feeling Napstaton's hand on his shoulder, his eyes blearily opened, and he smiled a bit to the robot.

Sansy seemed a bit shocked, as he looked to Marrie after she'd smacked him. "A-alright, alright... I hear you, my dearest. No more caffeine, no more stimulants of any sort. I'll just stick to water, juices and tea. I promise you."

Paps sighed, getting his phone out to text Happy. [bro nearly fell down, but we gave him a shot of natural dt, he's back in business. we may or may not be having dinner though...]

Napstaton smiled back, "Let's go back home. I uh...guess we're pushing back dinner at my place?"

Marrie whimpered and hugged him tight once more. "D-don't s-s-scare me..l-like t-that again!"

[Oh! Thank goodness! I'm glad! The kids and I were worried!] Happy texted back. They barely got the news about what happened to Sansy and the kids were around to hear. They'd give them the good news.

Napstaton was doing the same and texting the twins and Zhara the news.

Cupcake started to shake his head, before he looked over to Sansy, and he nodded slightly. "I-I...yes that would be best, Napsta... I'm sure R-Rebecca is quite worried as well as the others..."

Paps came over to Cupcake giving his dad a good hug. "yeah, it's alright papa, you look like you ran a marathon or something... you're nearly a hundred, we can always wait, okay?"

Sansy nodded as well, as Marrie hugged him again. "Brother is right Papa...I need to recuperate as well."

He gently nuzzled Marrie and sighed into her neck fur. "...and I'll never scare you like that again either my beloved... I am terribly sorry..."

Cupcake watched his boys and looked to Edge and Bitter from where he'd sat back into the wheelchair that Napstaton had gotten him.

Bitter came over, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. "You doing okay Doc? Ya look so tired..."

The old scientist chuckled and nodded at her observation. "I am very tired, Bitter, but I'll be okay, love...just getting on in years. I'm not like you and Edge, having been brought back and all..."

Edge chuckled a bit, and he leaned down giving the old man a hug. "Naw, we ain't that young, Caddy...but I guess we are younger than you, now...me and Bitty, we're only around 60 or so?"

Cupcake just smiled, and he leaned slightly against Edge's stomach. Feeling the bony arms of Edge wrapping around him, he closed his eyes, and he couldn't help but think of Wingdin, another thin crack littering the surface of his soul that seemed to be held together by the sheer magic of the void.

"Nah, I totally get it, dudes. Get some rest, Papa C and I'll go chill in the house and stuff." Napstaton didn't at all mind, he understood everyone needed to relax and calm down.

Marrie sniffled and nodded, nuzzling and cuddling him, "G-Good..." She made a mental note to herself to donate everything that had caffeine in it from the house to a food bank. No need for all that to go to waste.

Napstaton waited for Cupcake and Edge to end the hug before piping up, "Yo Paps, you need a ride home, broski?"

Cupcake yawned softly, and looked to Paps with a gentle smile. His gloved hands rested in his lap, as he seemed rather relaxed, and tired as well.

Paps saw that Sansy was getting loads of love from his wife, and he looked to Napstaton smiling softly, as he nodded. "...yeah sure. i'm prolly gonna grab the kiddos and hap. they're gonna be pleased as punch when i tell 'em we're goin' to muffet's fer dinner."

He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing quietly. "...this mama's too tired to be cooking dinner. i was lookin' forward to a nice home cooked meal i didn't have to work on~"

Edge went over and pressed a gentle kiss to both Marrie's and Sansy's cheeks. "...I'm real sorry to do this, but we got Tyra comin' ova tonight, a'right kitten? Now, baby blue, you gotta stop with all that coffee and shit. You ain't Mami...she's been drinking like a barista for years and years, she can take it, gyeheheh..."

"Heh...sorry broski. Tomorrow though. Or lemme know when we can try this again." Napstaton chuckled and started taking back Cupcake, "Come on Papa C. Let's go home. Take care yourself Sansy bro! Listen to Pops! He knows!"

Napstaton led the way back to his car, figuring things were going to chill down for now.

Marrie took the kiss and tried wiping her eyes, her initial panic starting to calm down and subside. "T-Tell her h-hi...f-for us..."

She gave Sansy a kiss on the cheek before getting up, "I'm...I'm going to get some release forms...for you...okay...? Then we're going home..."

Paps followed behind Napstaton, and smiled a bit. "...so uh...i see papa's sleeping in the wheelchair...how's he been doing health-wise the last few weeks? i mean, him getting tired is pretty normal...but he really looks like age walloped him hard, bro..."

Cupcake was indeed asleep again in the wheelchair, his chin propped up in his glove; his invisible elbow could be seen causing a depression in the armrest of the chair.

Edge nodded, and smiled a bit. "Sure thing, Marrie. We love ya both so much." He then gently picked up Bitter into his arms, and headed out from the hospital room, to leave to go back home.

Sansy smiled a bit, and patted her hand. "Of course...I'll just rest here, Marrianne. I love you so much..."

"He's been alright. Slow with stuff but his appetite didn't change." Napstaton chuckled as he wheeled Cupcake to the car, "But for everything that happened, he's alright. How's Happ and the kids doing?"

He tried to make small talk as he carefully picked up his dad from the chair and put him in the car's seat. Once he knew Cupcake was doing okay, he buckled him up and got to the driver's side.

Marrie kissed Sansy's cheek again before heading off to get Sansy looked at and released.

Paps watched, with a slight smile on his face as he saw how delicate Napsta was with getting Cupcake into the car. After he was safely into the car, Paps headed over to the passenger's side, and settled himself into the seat. "i think if papa's appetite changed we should get worried, broski...but i think he knows he's just...kind of unable to leave us..."

"and i don't know how he feels about that. as for happ and the kids, they're doing alright. hapsta's got a few orders in the tailor shop the last few weeks, keeping them busy yanno...i've been going through a few flea markets around looking for vintage zippers and antique items that could help with their orders. eb is thinking about taking some college classes this coming year, and roxie is doing pretty good too...i know happy's got on my ass a few times because i uh..." He patted his fat gut, blushing softly. "i've been certainly eating my feelings since mama passed...how have you been holding up though? i've got the new schematics done for your updated facial features..."

Napstaton started driving to get to Paps house, now taking it casually since he didn't have an emergency on their hands. "Yeah...I know. But...he's not bad. Twins are visiting him more now that school's over. Z and I visit when we can after work and stuff. Harmony's already babbling out to him playing the piano so that's something." Napstaton chuckled.

"But good to know about the kids and Happ. Been wondering about 'em. I'm..." He sighed but kept his eyes on the road, "...It's different but...I'll work on it. This ain't like when my aunt passed...she turned out the same as Mama Wing...but...I didn't get to see any of that. Mads and Gads made sure Happ and I didn't. I see 'em and tell them all this stuff and...helps. Though I don't know if that's just cause I can relate to them or Mads is really keeping her therapist degree in check."

Truth be told he was still bummed about Wingdin passing, but he wasn't as bad as before. Things were still going slow and he didn't have his old energy like he used to. But he managed. He did feel a little better in hearing about his schematics, "Yeah...I can't really pretend I'm 20 anymore. I might as well just...ya know...actually start looking my age and act like it. Gotta...grow up sometime."

Paps sighed as he listened to his brother talking about things. "that's good...he's always been close to his piano of course...i might noodle around on my saxophone tonight as well..."

"happy told me a bit about your aunt, i can't thank you enough for being there for mama though..." He gently reached over, patting his brother's shoulder lightly. "...we all had'ta grow up sometime...the two different facial layouts can be implemented in four different stages. and it'll basically take you from 20 to where you are...nearly 50 like myself, over the course of two or four years, depending on how long you want to have between upgrades..."

"Yeah...so...ya know..." Napstaton sighed, getting reminded of his aunt. He felt bad not getting to know her well enough. But Wingdin was there, and he didn't regret getting close. Even though it hurt at the very end.

"Lemme get down there I guess. Uh...let's start off slow. Last I wanna do is spook Harmony with the changes. She's still a baby." He chuckled slightly, not wanting to scare Harmony with all the changes around her. "...Ya know...I noticed Harmony sometimes wonders where her grandma is. She'll look for her or...like...hug that little toy she got for her a lot more...ya know...the little rabbit. She loves that thing..."

Soon enough, he got to Paps's home and parked the car, "...Well...home sweet home for you broski. You gunna be good?"

Paps nodded as he listened to Napstaton talking about the potential of face changes. "oh yeah... that rabbit...ma always would read a story called fluffy bunny to sans when he was little..."

He sighed as Napstaton parked the car and then nodded as he moved to leave. "yeah i'll be fine. let me know if you need anything bro..."

Cupcake snored from the backseat, the elderly scientist deep asleep, his walker folded up beside him against the seat.

"Yeah. I'll see ya, broski. Say hi to Happ and the kids for me." Napstaton waved at him as he got out. Once Paps did get of the car, he did look back to check on Cupcake, smiling seeing him peaceful like the way he was.

He'd drive him back home where he could get his Papa to finish his nap. Guy had an exciting day already.

Meanwhile Tyra had just come over to the house, though was surprised to see no one there just yet. She sat on the porch with one of Edge's books to read while she waited, figuring the two had gone out to the store or something and would be back soon. Not like she wasn't used to this kind of thing.

Paps came inside his house and closed his eyes as he settled into his favorite recliner.

Cupcake soon found he'd been carried into the house by Rebecca and Napstaton, as he woke up in the overstuffed chair in the living room.

Bitter pulled up to the house and she glared at Edge, who was still looking at the artificial DT. "Put that shit away, G."

"Don't be a brat. I'm just surprised that Paps chose to use the naturally derived DT from Chara..." Edge muttered as he got out from the Cadillac.

Bitter frowned, shaking her head. "Because it's more stable than that stuff. Put it away and put it back with our play toys, a'right?"

Stepping away from the car, she lit up a cigarette and exhaled softly, looking towards the house. A bright pointed grin crossed her porcelain face as she saw Tyra. "Puddin! You're here early...or were we late? Whateva...but, your Uncle Sansy had another soul attack... he'll pull through thank goodness."

Her heeled shoes clacked slightly as she came up the front stairs, and she pressed a smoky kiss to Tyra's cheek. "How are things going for you?"

Edge came over to Tyra and gave her a gentle kiss between her ears as well. "Heya Puddin. Sorry we were late getting back to the house..."

Eb saw her dad come in and head over, "pops? holy...you okay? ren told us about uncle sansy. good thing you guys got there in time!" She took a seat on an empty spot on the recliner's arm rest, "you doing okay?"

Napstaton was talking to Rebecca, catching her up on everything while he thought Cupcake was still asleep. The twins were listening into their dad in the meantime as little Harmony started crawling over to Cupcake. Her overly huge wings were tied up in a cute little bow so she wasn't dragging them around on the floor or hurting herself. She got to her grandpa's feet and let out tiny squeaky babbles at him.

Trya saw her grandparents and smiled, before closing her book, "HI G'ma and G'pa. You're not late, I got here early. Siblings are off with my mother today so I didn't need to go babysit them like I thought. So I decided to stop by early." She chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry about Uncle Sansy. Good to know he's doing well now. I'm alright, work has been plentiful and I'm doing what I can." Tyra accepted the kisses from her grandparents before following them in the house, "Though...there is one thing I'd love to speak to you about, but I was going to wait until lunch for that."

She always tried spending some time with her grandparents, moreso now since she was due to go to college within the fall. Unlike her cousin/friend Kryssie who was going to be renting an apartment nearby the school with Riley to do classes, she was going to live on campus and on her own which did cost a little more money. Luckily for her, the scholarships she was able to apply and gain helped a lot in that regard. Her mother's money also helped in the expenses as well.

Paps opened one of his eyes and shrugged tiredly. "guess i'm as good as i'll be, eb... nearly lost your uncle sansy, but uh, untie chara's dt certainly came in handy..."

Cupcake looked down and smiled a bit as he saw Harmony squeaking as she patted at his old oxford shoes. Gently with his blue magic, he picked up Harmony, settling her against his stomach. "Well hello there..."

Rebecca listened and shook her head at the revelation that it was caffeine that caused this second attack. "It's that exact reason why I've switched your father to all decaf blends of tea, and nothing too stimulating. I mean, good god, too much stress and he starts gooping..."

She sighed, flicking over Cupcake's medical notebook she always carried on her. "...looks like he's got two doctor's appointments next week, Napstaton. The arthritis doc on Tuesday and a checkup in Fell with Edge and the Headhunters for his Void Magic levels on Thursday."

Bitter nodded as she listened to Tyra. "Work is work, it's shit, it'll always be shit, but it gets you money, so it's good shit, eh?"

Edge chuckled, before Bitter pointed at him. "What?"

"Go get a shirt on before you scare someone, you old scarred hound." She blithely replied to him as she got herself a cup of coffee.

Edge came over to his wife and nuzzled her, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Aww, Bitty, who's around to scare? Puddin? She's seen us at our worst~"

Bitter glared up at him and the noise of a coffee percolator started wailing, and she smacked him in the chest. "Bahaha! Go'on you nasty old man! You're gonna make me spill my coffee..."

"yeah...ren told us...but he's good now, right?" Eb managed a bit of a smile as she leaned against her father, "glad everyone's okay. uh...ren's out in the backyard with roxie. thought it would help calm them down if they planted those flowers finally and he got excited at the idea of dirt."

Harmony kept up the little babbles in glee, even as she was pulled up by Cupcake's magic and onto his stomach. She did reach out to try and grab at his shirt, seeming to like being around Cupcake and listening to his voice.

The twins decided to head off and see their Grandpa too while Napstaton and Rebecca talked about doctors appointments. "Hey Grandpa." "You doing okay?"

Napstaton took a note of those in his own head, "Yeah...dude's gotta knock that stuff off. Even I don't drink energy shots anymore! I get like...a cup of this green tea stuff maybe once a week?" He wasn't out DJ-ing his night club as much as he did in the past for the sake that he wanted to spend more time with his kids. Realized back in the past that the twins were starting to grow up without him around, so he cut his hours there to focus on making music at home and being with his kids.

Now the twins were always with him and used music as a tool to connect with them.

"But yeah, lemme know how that goes. And I'll throw everything at Paps too in case stuff is serious or whatever. Long as he's okay, it's all good." That's what Napstaton cared about the most.

Tyra giggled slightly at her grandparents' banter. She rolled her eyes with a smile. It was true, she'd seen them at worst times yes, but there was no need to go through those memories again. "I don't mind the work for that reason, G'ma. The 15% employee discount on books also is a nice perk as well. You may want to listen to G'ma anyway G'pa. Unless you want to destain the couch. Last thing we need is G'ma losing her head." She giggled to herself before heading to the couch.

She always tried doing teasing in fun, never to harm, like most of her family did.

Paps nodded, as he looped his arm around Eb. "mhm, uncle sansy is okay now. gave him a dose of that dt and he's back to normal now."

Cupcake smiled happily to Harmony, as he hummed softly while starting to make the recliner rock. Seeing Maxie and Nikki, his smile grew more. "Well hello all of my little notes. Maxie, Nikki and Harmony...such sweet little batty bots."

He gently rubbed his gloved hand on Harmony's wing, closing his eyes a bit, content and happy being so close to family. "I'm doing as fine as I can be at my age, little ones..."

Rebecca nodded as she listened to Napstaton. "Yeah... I'll certainly keep you posted. You know after the Fell trip he'll likely be sleeping most of the day on Friday. If your Mams can accompany him it'll be easier on him, but I'm not sure if she's available or not...you might need to speak with...Boss and Red, I think their names are. It's your Pop's children."

Edge rolled his eyelights and headed to their bedroom to get dressed. Bitter meanwhile, headed to sit on the couch beside Tyra. "Mhm, and I could drink all the coffee I wanted at the shop back home...wait no that's a bad thing, because I'm still jittered to all hell and back."

"Your G'pa claims that I'll always have my tremor, and your Grandpa still jokes that my magiblood must be espresso, bahaha!" She laughed brightly, tapping her cigarette into the ashtray.

Eb seemed confused about that, "wait...determination? isn't that stuff like...dangerous if there's too much in a monster soul?" She seemed a bit concerned. Least she remembered reading about that from her Aunt Undyne's studies.

The twins smiled slightly before going to hug Cupcake, "That's good." "Mhmm..."

Even the twins managed a little pat or stroke of their baby sister's cheek, earning more little babbles from her.

"Yeah...I'll ask. Give me a few, I think they wanna rest after that whole thing." Napstaton removed his cap to fluff up the hair under it, figuring it would help not only stop hat hair but it gave his hands something to do in that moment other than twitch around in nervousness.

Tyra laughed with her, more than happy to spend some time around her. "Well...there is one other nice thing about the bookstore..."

Her face tinted light pink from blushing, thinking about this one particular thing. She was holding off the news until she made it official. And of course she started with her grandparents.

Paps sighed a bit, and nodded. "yeah, it's kind of dangerous...but grandpa only gave him a small syringe's worth...but uh, i might go and talk with undyne tomorrow, go over her old work with her..."

Cupcake was incredibly pleased as he continued to lightly rock the recliner he sat in, now with his lap full of his grandchildren. Like most elderly people, he throughly enjoyed spending time with them, and snuggling them was the absolute best; as he didn't have much energy lately for nearly anything. Pressing light kisses to their heads, he smiled softly to them.

Rebecca sighed as she nodded. Looking over the medical notebook, she tapped at the lastest page of Dr. Brewer's medical stats. "Oh of course, I mean the appointments aren't until next week anyways, Napsta...your father's weight is steady around 190, he's been still eating well...complaining about his dentures more though, but he's just resorting to eating more soft items, rather than glue them in..."

She rolled her green eyes, chuckling softly. "Your father is quite the stubborn man, it's no wonder he got us out of the mountain, hmm?"

Bitter raised a jagged eyebrow to her granddaughter, as she leaned against the couch. "Oh? So...what's so nice 'bout that bookstore? Yer looking like Nerdburger, all blushy an' shit...oh...you found someone, didn't ya? Tell ya G'ma all about it, Puddin~"

Edge's mutterings and rumblings could be heard as he got dressed for the day, soon the sound of his usual boots could be heard on the floor as he came down the hallway. Dressed in just black jeans, his usual boots, and a red tanktop; he was quite pleased and comfortable. "Found someone? Huh. I'm gonna order us somethin' to eat Bitty. I don't feel like horking down leftovas again..."

He then went and grabbed the phone, calling to order some chinese food for them.

Eb leaned against her dad and relaxed, she felt a bit better knowing it wasn't that bad. For now. She liked the idea of just napping with her Pops.

Napstaton nodded and fixed his cap again before looking over to see his kids with Cupcake. He gave a smile and decided to leave them be for now. They were comfy and happy, no point in breaking them up.

"That's my dad. Stubborn guy...but it's never for someone else's pain. He tried avoiding that." Napstaton smiled at Cupcake as the twins cuddled and squeaked happily against him.

"Just...one person from the store. He used to come in every week to look at the new releases of books...then he started coming in everyday to talk to me. He took me out to tea and lunch a few times and...well...recently he asked me to be his girlfriend..." Tyra let out a giggly squeak, embarrassed at herself getting flustered like she was. This was her first ever love and first boyfriend ever, so that might explain it.

Before she always claimed she was too young or too busy for that kind of thing. And the boys at school were never her taste. Suppose this one hit the mark instead.

Paps wrapped his tail lovingly around Eb and smiled. "how 'bout a nap, pumpkin?" He reached up, and pulled his hearing aids out, putting them into the recharging case he carried.

"be mama's ears would'ja?" Hurgling softly, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple, rubbing her back softly.

Cupcake heard the children squeaking happily while they cuddled him and he was just so happy just then. They had wrapped their wings around him, while their arms were around his chest, and he pulled the blanket from the nearby couch with his blue magic; draping it over the four of them. "...Grandpa's going to take a wee nap, alright little notes? You're keeping your old Grandpa nice and warm..."

Rebecca smiled a little and giggled as she agreed with Napstaton. "Mhm. He's always putting himself first it seems. We still have dinner ready to go though, Napsta. Me and Zhara have been working on it with one of the chefs. We'll have a nice dinner together at least...if he keeps having issues with the denture, I'll put in an order for special food."

Bitter smiled sweetly, and giggled as well. "Awww...well, that'll hopefully go good fer you. What's he look like? Is he cute?"

Edge came over after placing the order and he eased himself onto the couch beside Bitter, and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Cute like me?"

"You're an old hound, Gaster~" Bitter snickered as she patted his leg softly. Edge let out a soft howl, as Bitter started to scratch his femur playfully. "But yer my old hound..."

nap sounds good, pops...don't worry. i'll be ya ears... she signed out in hands after he took his hearing aids off. She easily snuggled into him with her tail wrapped around the chair. love ya...

"No problem Grandpa!" "Yeah, we got you!" The twins giggled and stayed, happy to keep him warm. Normally they hated staying in one place for a long period of time, but their grandpa was the only exception.

Harmony had seemed like she was ahead of Cupcake, easily going to sleep on him. It was right about her nap time just then.

"Yeah. Sounds good. We're not having everyone come over though...not this time. So, no need to go that ham on the cooking." Napstaton chuckled slightly before looking at the time, "Speaking of cooking. I need to get working on stuff. Keep watch of him, alright?" He headed off to his office to get things done. Owning a company and record label was never easy.

"I think he's cute. He's very romantic and has a way with words." Tyra swooned before remembering something, "Oh! That's right! Here, I have a photo is us at lunch the other day!"

She pulled out her phone to show the picture. It was Tyra, a cup of tea in hand with a male human that looked a year or two older than Tyra. Drink in his hand and a smug bit teasing smirk on his face. He looked like a nice man, dressed in a dark suit and tie, square glasses tucked neatly by his eyes, practically looked like a lawyer type of person.

Paps yawned and closed his sockets as he saw her signing to him. love you too, ebrima. i love you so much sweetpea...

Cupcake yawned softly, and he took his dentures out, putting them into his inventory; as he then drifted off to sleep. "Sounds lovely...little notes..." Soon he was snoring again, the curved line showing his mouth not very visible despite him beginning to snore rather quickly.

Rebecca nodded softly, tapping away at her phone; putting in some notes for that evening. It would be a quiet night at home, and seeing how the good doctor had taken out his dentures...she had a feeling it would be difficult to get him to replace them. She headed over to the kitchen, seeing that Zhara was seated at the little table. "Hey Z. Well, your Dad has taken out his dentures and it's a batty-bot pile on him right now for naptime~ I have a feeling that we should adjust dinner for him, after earlier today...he might be a bit ornery..."

Edge had a piece of paper in his hands as he was getting his femur scratched; and he let it drop. It was just their order for the food he'd had be delivered. "Ooooh...right there, Bitty...right...there..."

He let himself change to his dog form, laying his head in her lap with a soft noise of happiness. Opening his eyes again, he gazed to Tyra's phone and his ears lifted slightly. "...Huh, looks like a bookish type. Kinda like yer Grandpa maybe? It'll be nice ta meet 'em one o' these days yeah?"

Bitter looked at the picture as well, and she noticed the smug, almost teasing smirk on his face. "...huh...guess ya told 'em a joke or somethin' huh, Puddin?"

Zhara was currently writing some things down onto her phone when she noticed Rebecca. "I had a feeling. I'll get something specially made for him. Least he's okay."

"How are you holding up, Rebecca?" Zhara did want to makes sure she was just as comfortable with everything.

"If he wasn't a bookish person, I wouldn't see him at the store, G'pa!" Tyra laughed before putting her phone away.

"I do want him to meet you two soon. He hasn't met Mama, Dama, or the twins yet. But I do want him to see you both." Tyra seemed happy with the idea, "I just have to see when his police academy training allows him a day off."

Rebecca sighed a bit, rubbing the side of her head a bit, her fingers scratching behind her ear. "I...I am doing okay, Zhara...I'm a bit tired, and...eh, well, my girlfriend decided that we won't work out so..."

She sunk into the chair across from Zhara, and closed her eyes a bit. "...this little doll is all alone again. I'm ready to just bury my feelings in a giant tub of Malevolent Marachino Cherry ice cream...s-sometimes I wonder why I even got this body. I'm sorry...I don't need to really be spouting off my personal life..."

Edge chuckled quietly, nodding. "Alright...eh, police academy training, huh? Yer Uncle Papyrus was thinkin' of going for that, but uh...with his LV level, they recommended he not do that...eh, for dinner we're having a few of those meals from the chinese joint, along with a shit ton of egg rolls and wonton soup."

Bitter gently nuzzled Tyra, a gentle smile across her face. "Sounds like a nice plan, Puddin...I'll be excited ta meet him, wheneva we can of course."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zhara felt bad for the manniquin monster. She didn't like to see her so down, "No please, don't apologize. I completely understand. If it makes you feel any better, I took a few times to get into love before Napstaton found me. You just need to find the right person who's willing to love you for you. What's the point of going into a relationship if the person loves you for something your not? You chose this body because you loved it...right?"

She at least hoped that was the case. Napstaton fuzed with his the moment he got his EX form, excited to start anew with it and be the person he wanted to be. She admired a lot in her husband, and even if he didn't have the energy he did before, he still had the passion.

Tyra huggled her G'ma and nuzzled her back, "Sounds good to me. I'd love that. And of course! I'll let you know as soon as he's open! I think you both will like him!"

She was so excited to bring her family to see her new boyfriend. She had a lot of high hopes...but that might be because this was her first. Anything could happen...

Rebecca smiled a bit, and sighed. "Yeah...and one that's willing to understand that I have a high intensity job. She...didn't want to continue our relationship because I...work so much. I went into this line of work, to help those that need it. Your Dad's just my latest patient."

"Ursula didn't care that I...I put my soul for these people...I've had to bury now...n-nearly twenty-five patients...your mother was the twenty-fifth..." She cringed a bit, rubbing her face as she closed her eyes. "...Can you believe that she had the nerve to say to me...'Maybe you should hurry up that twenty-sixth and I'd stay."

Pausing for a moment, she thought about what Zhara said, her green eyes gazing to the woman who she'd thought of as a friend. "...No. No I didn't. I was born a ghost, and...and my first partner...they...they were frustrated...so uh...heh...to keep them happy I..."

She clenched her hands slightly, looking towards the table again. Her body was that of essentially a 'life-size personal doll' and to further herself from the idea of looking humanistic, before she'd bonded to it; she had it customized with a wooden pattern. "...I had found this body...and decided to bond with it."

Looking to Zhara again, she sighed; pinching her upper arm; which showed she was made from silicone over a metallic skeleton; and not wooden. "...I'm not exactly made from wood. Just looks like it...but I've mostly...made peace with it, unfortunately it tends to attract the worst kind of people to me..."

Zhara nodded in understanding, feeling for her nurse friend, "Shame really...I had one relationship like that. He wanted me to hang up my acrobatics and stop my violin playing and trade them for aprons and cleaning supplies. I know I liked the idea of being a mother at the time, but my dream wasn't going to be a mother or a maid." She sighed, remembering that disaster of a relationship. Didn't take much for her to leave.

"People can be cruel...but also kind. I've seen that first hand...A friend of ours...he's a naga monster. Human like but still monster...turned a lot of people away due to fear or made them squeamish from the Uncanny Valley effect. Hard for him to get anywhere and I know people were cruel. But...there are those who were kind...now he's married with two children...one adopted and one of his own." She smiled at the thought of Kintaro and the happier life he had despite it being rough at first.

"Sometimes our happiness comes when we least expect it...or it takes a little longer to come by. That's what my great aunt has said to me before. There's always sadness...but...only means happiness is around the corner...best thing to do is not lose hope." She repeated from memory by the very woman who told her so. She always looked up to her great aunt, the woman was wise beyond her time.

Rebecca nervously smiled, and shook her head a bit. "Goodness...that couldn't have been good at all. I'm quite happy to hear about him...Oh, Mr. Nagasaki, right? I remember him, when I took Mrs. Yitzshak to the ice cream parlor that Napsta owned. The blue rabbit...um, Jimmy I believe, he wasn't at the post, and Kintaro...goodness, such a sweet man. He helped us so much you know."

Closing her eyes, and sighed a bit. "I never fully bonded though, I can...leave my body still. I just...haven't chosen to do so in years...maybe I can try something...d-different? But I...know how to do things in it...and it helps me with your father...just a couple hours while he's taking a nap wouldn't hurt, do you think, Zhara?"

Zhara nodded once she mentioned Kintaro, "That's him. Napstaton and him were good friends. Jimmy however...bit of a different story. But..I digress." She never really liked Jimmy, even when she first met him.

"But, if you'd like to leave your body, I wouldn't mind. Cupcake is still sleeping soundly with the kids. Napstaton and I could stand to watch him for a few hours while you work something out. Who knows...maybe you can find a body you really like." Zhara smiled up at her. Rebecca did work hard, she figured. Wouldn't hurt to let a few hours to herself.

Rebecca smiled brightly, and got up from her chair; coming over to Zhara and gave her a sweet hug. "Thank you so much. I'll go and settle my body into a chair in the living room!" She giggled brightly as she went over into the living room, stepping down into the sunken in area. Sitting down in the chair, she folded her hands into her lap and closed her eyes.

Soon enough, her ghostly form floated up from her doll-like body. Her spectral hair was soft and curled, her body long, thin and green in shape. Giggling again, she swooped in mid-air, and had a bright grin on her face as she flew over to Cupcake, looking him over. Despite the elation of being free from her doll body, she still had a job.

Flying over to Zhara, she smiled happily, pointing to Cupcake with one of her nubby arms. "He's still sleeping well, Z. I'll be back in a few hours, I do have my phone in my inventory! Thank you, thank you!"

She then went off zooming, nearly colliding with Napstaton as he'd been coming back towards the living room again, and she giggled excitedly, looping up over him. "Sorry, Napsta! Zhara said it was okay, I'll be back laterrrrr!"

With that she flew right through the front door, phasing all too easily, a sense of excitement running through her like fire.

Zhara hugged back and smiled, "Have fun! We'll be here! Good luck!"

She laughed alongside Rebecca, happy to see her happy. A few hours with Cupcake wouldn't be so bad. They needed a little more family time anyway.

Napstaton was coming back over to check on the kids and his wife before seeing a green ghost zoom past him, "Uh...okay? Bye...?" He seemed confused on who that was before getting to Zhara.

"Uh...Z...? Who was...that? And...what did you say to them that made it okay?" He took a seat by her, which resulted in Zhara hopping into his lap and kissing his chin, "That was Rebecca. I told her to take a few hours off while Papa C was asleep. We had a little talk and it inspired her a bit."

"Oh yeah? Heh...must have really worked if she got all like that." Napstaton chuckled, only to melt right into his wife's hands the moment she started playing with his hair and massaging his neck.

"Mhmm..." Zhara giggled as she started pressing kisses to him.

"Ya...got a few words of wisdom for me, sugar wings?" Napstaton purred lowly, earning a laugh from her.

"Yeah, I got a few for you too, babe. But how about I give them...in private~" Zhara's wink was all it took for Napstaton to run off with her to their bedroom on the second floor.

One good thing about having a big house, easy to soundproof a room and easy to get away for a moment.

While Rebecca had gotten away for a few hours, she went to a few stores; and had some fun on her own, free of her doll body. In her travels, she'd found a shop that worked with prosthetics and artificial bodies for ghosts that might want something new.

It wasn't much after Napstaton and Zhara had left, when Cupcake had yawned in his sleep, and he tilted his head slightly onto Maxie's. Feeling his grandson's ears against his face a bit, he started to wake up. "...Huh? Oh...hmm...'Becca? Where is that girl..."

Sitting up more in the chair, he looked around the room; putting his glasses back on. "Isn't it close to...to somethin..." He mumbled softly, as he started to move a bit in the chair.

Noticing that Maxie and Nikki as well as Harmony were in his lap, he smiled softly. Carefully, he got his walker, and lifted up the three of them in his blue magic; then he placed them back into his chair while he got up.

The twins started stirring after they were moved. Harmony let out a little squeak at her grandpa.

"Huh? Grandpa? What's up?" Max was the first to start waking up, his wing's extending to get some room out.

Nikki would wake up after him, "What's going on? What happened?"

"Hey...why's the house so quiet?" She looked around, wondering where everyone went off.

"Well, we did kinda fall asleep randomly...maybe they left to give us space?" Max shrugged at his sister while Harmony continued to squeak and nom on her pajama covered foot.

Cupcake chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Nothing's going on little notes, jus Becca gone off somewhere. Guess your parents went to give us time for napping hmm?"

His accent was very muddled and soft, as he didn't have his teeth in; and he headed towards the piano in the other room. Seeing Rebecca's body seated in the chair, he tilted his head slightly and nodded to himself. "Gone off and had a nap herself I see..."

Making his way to the instrument, he settled at the bench and began to play a quiet song. The old teacups head bobbled slightly as he played from memory.

Thankfully, despite having a few lapses in his own memory with his own encroaching senility, he hid it wonderfully with his piano playing and tried his best to keep his mind as sharp as ever with chess games and word puzzles on his phone.

While he played, he occasionally missed notes and without realizing it, dropped a whole measure while performing the slow song. His quality was aging just like him.

Both twins followed Cupcake with Harmony in Max's grasp. They seemed happy with listening in with Cupcake's playing, the two would occasionally sing a few notes to go along with him.

They didn't mind the missing notes, but the whole measure did throw them off. Both of them looked at each other worriedly, hoping what they were thinking wasn't happening.

Meanwhile Marrie got Sansy back at the house, having called off his double shift and went through the entire house to throw out and donate every single bit of coffee and energy drinks they had inside. After the scare, she wasn't having any chances with Sansy relapsing back to drinking the stuff again. She could live without coffee, tea was enough. She figured the kids were too young for that stuff anyway, so out it went.

She put all of that into a box and sealed it, ready to take it to the food bank to be delivered out. She'd get some begging from her kids, she knew, but she did not care. (Not when Sansy almost lost his life! Not again!)

After Cupcake had dropped the measure, he blinked a bit, narrowing his magically projected eyes. Then he realized he had no sheet music anyways. Seemingly shrugging his shoulders, he began to play again, a brighter, more rapid song. His fingers weren't on the right keys however for a bit, and it surprised him.

"Blast it...mebbe the piano needs tuning..." The old teacup mumbled. He sighed, taking deliberate care to have his fingers positioned correctly, then he began to play another somewhat slow song. Again, he dropped an entire measure, seemingly skipping over nearly 8 notes.

Starting to get frustrated with himself, he frowned and got up from the bench seat grabbing his walker. "Bloody piano...keys all messed up... can't get a damn thing outta it..."

He would continue to mumble in such a fashion as made his way to the kitchen.

At Sansy's house, he'd been resting in the recliner, his children piled around him, watching as his wife was hurriedly putting all their coffee and energy drinks they owned to donate.

The one ready to beg on about level was possibly Jen, when she saw her four pack of energy drinks going into the case. "I paid for those Mom! You owe me five dollars..."

Arial snuggled Sansy gently, just happy her Daddy was home. Junior was pleased that Sans was home too, and he idly watched as Kryssie was fussing around with his Mom.

"ARE WE STILL HAVING DINNER WITH GRANDPA TONIGHT?" Junior exclaimed.

Sansy shook his head, patting Junior's head. "No, most likely not. But Krystabelle, you should go and see Papa! If it wasn't for him...Well..."

Jen was looking up at her Dad, and had placed her hand on his knee. "Dad, don't you dare finish that sentence. But yeah, since you've gotten home, Azzy has been talking about missing Grandpa. Guess it's been a bit since we've seen him..."

"Uh...Grandpa...maybe you should take it easy..." Nikki was growing even more concerned with how he was acting.

Max was too, he knew that piano was tuned since he tuned it himself...

"Grandpa, are you are you're okay? Maybe I can fly around and find Mom and Dad?"

"I think you should anyway..." Nikki whispered over before following Cupcake with Harmony.

That left Max to find where his parents were hiding.

Marrie meanwhile was gathering everything up. She only sighed at Jen, "You shouldn't even be drinking these, Jen. It's not good for your health." She didn't remove them from the case, only gave a $5 at her child before continuing on.

Seline and Azure were curled up on Sansy's lap while Brandon was sound asleep for his afternoon nap his room. The little kitten twins perked up at hearing Grandpa, "Wanna see. Wanna see Grandpa."

"Not today, kids. Your dad is right. He did so much and he needs the rest." Marrie sighed as she taped the box up.

Kryssie came down a bit ago after putting Brandon to sleep. "I will. I was getting really worried about him. You going to be okay here though...?"

"I'm quite fine, Nikki..." Cupcake muttered, as he went to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. Slowly he went to the fridge, getting out the milk for himself; putting it beside the little jar of sugar. At least he thought it was the sugar, instead it was the pot of kosher salt.

"Jus getting a cuppa tea..." He mumbled a bit, and turned his walker around to sit in it. The old scientist seemed rather calm and collected, as he waited for the kettle to boil. He didn't realize the heat wasn't even on however. "...Nikki love, do we got any cakes mebbe?"

Jen pocketed the $5, and sighed quietly. "...Thanks Mom. I hadn't even opened the pack yet anyways, just figured it would be good for summer practice is all..."

Sansy gently gave his girls a kiss on their heads and hurgled softly before speaking. "I'm sorry my sweet girls, but Grandpa's had a hard day, just like Daddy! He needs to rest too..."

Arial looked to Kryssie and smiled a bit. "We'll be okay I hope, Kryssie...me and Junior will keep a close eye on Daddy and make sure he doesn't try anything else. He's not moving from this chair today, heehee!"

Nikki watched him go about in the kitchen and cringed at seeing what he was doing. She sneakily headed over to replace the salt pot with the actual sugar pot. The pot itself was a complete different color and different shape, so she knew this was getting cause for concern.

After she noticed the water wasn't boiling, she headed over to turn it on, "Grandpa...maybe you should lie down a little more. I can see if we have any cakes left."

"I know, sweetie...I'm sorry. I just don't want your dad to get tempted...and last I ever want is for you or any of your siblings, Angel forbid, to get the same problems your dad has. We'll find something else to get through the league and summer...okay?" Marrie gave Jen a hug, last thing she wanted was for them to suffer the same fate. Woman was shaken up pretty badly after the day.

Seline just let out a little purr before snuggling up to her dad. Azure nodded tiredly, ready for her own nap as well. The two stayed close to Sansy anyway.

Kryssie giggled slightly at Arial, "Okay then. Guess I'll be going. Let me know if you need anything else, Aunt Marrie and Uncle Sansy!"

"Will do. Go on and have fun. Thank you again for coming on short notice." Marrie waved at Kryssie as she finished up in the kitchen. The young adolescent monster gave a hug and kiss to each of her cousins before heading off to Napstaton's house. She could easily run there, not needing to take her car.

Cupcake sighed quietly and he grasped the handles of his walker, and headed back towards the living room slowly. "...Alright, Nikki...guess I'll take a wee nap in the chair again...I miss yer Grandma so much you know..."

Jen returned the hug, and smiled a bit up at her Mom. "Don't be sorry, it's alright I guess...and yeah, we'll all do great throughout the summer!"

"I'll get your tea ready, I promise." Nikki smiled lightly as she got the tea going.

Harmony was left down on the floor, only to crawl off to follow Cupcake.

"...We miss her too, Grandpa...we miss her too..." She sighed and got the tea going.

Kryssie would end up coming in after a maid had opened the door. She'd find her grandpa and head over, "Grandpa!"

Marrie smiled slightly and nodded, "Mhmm...I'll make sure. It's okay...for now, maybe we take a page out of your Uncle Paps book and make this a lazy day. How about some pizza for dinner?"

Cupcake had settled into the recliner, by the time that Kryssie had come inside; and he smiled softly to her. "Princess...haven't seen you in awhile...Nikki's helping me have a cuppa tea sweetie..."

He was tired already just from moving around the house some. Seeing Harmony crawling towards him, he lifted her up into his lap. "...Hmm...the piano seemed off today, love...hopefully things are going better with you lately..."

Junior grinned happily and laughed. "Pizza sounds awesome, Mom!"

"Ooh, can we get a crispy thin crust, Mama?" Arial asked.

"We should get a meat lover's, Marrie. Maybe...three of them, mwehehehe." Sansy chuckled quietly, as his daughters cuddled against him.

Kryssie headed over to give Cupcake a loving hug and kiss on the cheek, "Hi grandpa. I'm sorry I haven't come in a while. College stuff kept me busy. I finished getting my plans in for what I wanna study."

She gently kissed Harmony's head, earning little squeaks from the girl. "I'm doing better now. That's funny about the piano though. I can try and tune it for you while Nikki makes you some tea. Where's Rebecca?" She did find it a little odd that the nurse wasn't around.

"Three meat lovers crispy thin pizzas and one normal cheese pizza for me and the twins." She giggled. Unlike most of her kids and her husband, Marrie didn't like eating so much meat in one sitting, she felt it was too much. Azure and Seline liked meat but Azure got sick with too much grease from meat and Seline was very picky about the meat she ate. Little ones prefered chicken, turkey, fish, and sometimes beef depending on how it was cooked.

Cupcake chuckled softly as he settled back in the chair, one of his gloves resting on Harmony's back. "Ah, she's takin a nap herself you see?" He pointed over to where Rebecca's body sat in the chair. The doll's eyes were eerily lifeless, as it sat there. Cupcake had not a clue that she'd left her body to go have some fun on her own.

"I helped keep my boy t-together today, Kryssie. Your Uncle Sansy..." He pulled his teeth out from his inventory, putting them into his mouth; which helped him to speak a bit more clearly. "Your Uncle Sansy had that soul issue, I gave a good bit of my...my void magic today to keep him together...couldn't see my boy pass away like that..."

Jen laughed and smiled happily. "Yes! Oooh, bacon, chicken, beef and pepperoni!"

Arial grinned as she heard what her Mom was going to order. "That's a great order Mama! Oooh, get some cheesy bread too please? I know that would be great as well."

"CAN I HAVE SOME GARLIC BUTTER SAUCE, MOM?" Junior smiled as he helped carry over the last box of caffeine containing items. "Oh! CRISPY MEAT LOVERS, YESSSSS~"

Kryssie was a little unnerved at that but focused more on her grandpa. "I heard...I saw Aunt Marrie and Uncle Sansy today. They look okay now. You did really good." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, but was getting worried about him.

Harmony sucked on the tip of her wing as she listened to the two talk.

Marrie smiled slightly and started to put in the number for the pizza place, "Well...I suppose. We were planning to eat a lot at Napstaton's tonight. Suppose we can do that still today." She chuckled a bit as she started putting in the order for the pizzas, cheesy bread, and sauce.

Cupcake nodded softly, and smiled at the kiss from Kryssie. "Mhm...d-darn piano though..."

He gently rubbed Harmony's back more, as he leaned his head against the chair. "...Kryssie...Krystabelle...I do hope you have a wonderful time over in Alpha, my dear. It will be nice to spend time with your Grandma Caddy and Grandpa Gaster, won't it?"

Looking toward the kitchen, he tilted his head a bit. "Nikki...is everything okay in there with that cuppa tea...?"

Sansy gently pressed kisses to his twins cheeks, and he smiled happily as he closed his eyes to rest a bit more.

"I'll look at it, Grandpa. And I'll try and have fun." She gave another hug to him as she headed to the piano to check on the notes. She played the notes just fine as she played a lovely sweet song on the piano. Seemed like it worked just fine.

Nikki would head over with the cup of tea by the time he called for her.

She did look really happy at hearing Kryssie play, and also relieved that her brother actually did tune the piano.

Speaking of Max, he had come back over with his parents. The two looked like they rushed to take care of themselves before coming back, Max's flustered face might be a clue as to why. "Hey hey! Kryssie Kat's here! How's it going?" Napstaton chuckled.

Cupcake had a happy smile on his face as he listened to Kryssie playing the sweet song on the piano. Taking his cup of tea from Nikki, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. As he drank some of it, he hummed softly to himself.

Rebecca by then had been gone for a few hours, and she came back to the house; phasing through the front door all too easily. Seeing Napstaton and Zhara, she came zooming over, with another ghost in tow. "Napstaton! I have had the best time out on my own today! And I found someone too, hahahahehehe!"

As Rebecca had zoomed above Cupcake's head with the other ghost, he dropped the mug of tea onto the floor in slight shock, watching as the thin green ghost had been excitedly talking to Napstaton.

Nikki smiled and listened to her cousin play while taking Harmony back into her arms for some nuzzles.

Kryssie would keep playing until she heard the tea cup break. That noise alone got Harmony to start crying from the sudden noise. Nikki immediately tried to calm her down, worried about her.

Napstaton and Zhara were surprised to see Rebecca come back, and with a guest no less. "Oh! Hey Becky dudette. Who's that with you?"

"Looks like you had fun." Zhara chuckled slightly, happy to see her friend happy.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?" Kryssie ran over to Cupcake, wondering if he got himself hurt as she used her water magic to pick up the pieces and clean up the mess.

Cupcake held the handle to the teacup in his fingers, not hurt, just a bit frazzled when he stared to the two ghosts in front of him.

Rebecca put her nubby hand over her mouth in worry. "Oh Dr. Brewer I'm so sorry for scaring you! He's never seen me out of my body before..."

Looking to Napstaton, she nervously giggled. "This is Devon, I had told him that I needed to get back to work, but they're a nurse as well!"

"I completely understand, I just left my body at home to have a little fun tonight!" Devon smiled, himself a shorter blue ghost. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Seeing that Cupcake had accidently spilled some tea on himself, he went over and grabbed a towel, bringing it over. "Here we go, let's get you cleaned up. You can call me Devon, or D-Von, whatever suits you sir."

Cupcake seemed a bit worried, but accepted the help from Devon with little fussing. He looked to Kryssie, gently handing her what remained of the tea mug. "I'm sorry I broke the mug Princess...Didn't mean to scare Harmony any..."

"Heh, well alright! Welcome to our place, D-Von! Make yourself at home!" Napstaton chuckled out.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun, Rebecca." Zhara giggled out, "I'm happy for you! You deserve it!"

Kryssie took what was left o the cup and smiled at him, "Mhmm...don't worry Grandpa. We get it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking the broken cup to be trashed.

"Don't worry about the mug, Papa. We have a lot of mugs." Zhara assured as she took a crying Harmony from Nikki. "Are you doing alright at least? We didn't mean to leave you all alone for so long."

"As for Harmony, she's okay. Just a little spooked. Shhh...it's okay. You're not hurt baby girl...shhh..." Zhara gently rocked Harmony, trying to get her to calm down.

Devon smiled to Napstaton as he floated a bit backwards, letting Rebecca check over Cupcake.

"I really did, Z!" Rebecca went over to her body, settling back into it and she got back to her feet, and came over to Cupcake's side. "Hi there Dr. Brewer, sorry for startling you before..."

Cupcake looked over to Rebecca, and he frowned a bit, wagging his gloved finger in her face a bit. "Bloody hell, all this time you've been sleeping..."

Rebecca blinked a bit, and just nodded. "Well it's been a tough week for everyone hasn't it? Why don't we get you into some clean clothes, and get you ready for dinner with the family, hmm?"

Devon hovered near Napstaton, watching with a careful eye. He himself worked in the hospital, and knew what it meant to care for those that were sick and infirm.

Cupcake seemed like he was going to argue, but seeing Kryssie being worried over him, caused him to completely melt in his ornery attitude. Slowly, while leaning on his walker, he followed Rebecca and Kryssie out to the little house, so he could change his clothes.

Napstaton didn't really recognize Devon. He hadn't really been in the hospital much outside of Zhara's medical issues like her nasty fall and concussion some years ago and Harmony being born. But he didn't mind having the ghost around. Dude seemed chill and Rebecca trusted him, that's all he needed.

Zhara nodded and watched Rebecca get to work before seeing Devon, "Make yourself at home. Do let us know if you'd like anything."

Kryssie finished throwing out the trash and headed back to her grandpa with a worried look. She followed along with him, just to make sure he was okay as the twins struck around their dad in the meantime. Least Nikki did. Max was a fair good distance between his parents with a slightly deadpanned and annoyed look.

Wasn't the first time he'd seen things...but that didn't mean he liked it or had to. But then again, there were worse things he could have seen, just being lucky with seeing the aftermath.

Devon chuckled softly, and grinned. "Why thank you. I never properly introduced myself. I'm Devon Leon Dudley. Don't need a thing actually, but uh, might haunt the place a bit, spend some time with Rebecca, if you believe that's appropriate with the caring of your father of course."

"I'm a certified nurse practitioner actually, I work at Jacksonville General, in their long term residents facility. Me and Rebecca just hit it off it seemed. I understood completely when she spoke about her job, and how she had little time to herself." He held his nubby hands up in defense. "Not saying nothing about you! And she didn't say anything about your father either. It just...comes with the job. Having done this work before, I just knew what she spoke of..."

"She's so hauntingly beautiful, such delicate curves, and the way her eyes crinkle when she laughs..." Devon was completely smitten with Rebecca.

As Rebecca led Cupcake into the house, she went to the dressing room and got out a nice pair of sweatpants, and a comfortable sweater. "Here we go, Dr. Brewer... Clean clothes and we'll be ready to head back to the house."

Cupcake already was toeing off his old oxfords, and he frowned at the choice in clothing. "Can't be seen wearing all that...rubbish. You got your friend a-and what if Riley joins us, b-because Princess is here? Can't be looking s-so shabby like that..."

"Totally fine, dude. Feel free. Friend of Rebecca's is a friend of ours." Napstaton assured as he wrapped an arm around his wife. Made things a little easier now that Harmony had calmed down from her inital scare.

"Oh, that's so nice. We understand though. We try and give her days off when we can, but when our Papa needs help, she's there." Zhara understood what the ghost meant of. She still felt bad, hence why she let Rebecca do what she wanted for those few hours. One broken cup out of the whole exchange was better than anything else that could have happened.

She did find it rather cute how smitten Devon was with her ghostly friend. She did look to Napstaton, reminding herself of the old days before he found his body. Napstaton didn't seem to know what was going on in her head, but he always found joy in his wife's smile.

Kryssie followed along and let Rebecca handle changing him before coming back to see him complain about his clothing choices, "It's okay, Grandpa. We want you comfortable. Besides...Riley's not coming today. He...had a family emergency, he said. Didn't give me details but he said he would be okay. You're not shabby at all."

She did lean against him slightly to nuzzle him, "Do you really not like what you're wearing? Is that not comfortable?"

Devon smiled and nodded, as he hovered and waited for his new friends return. "Mhm...life of a nurse is hard, but it's rewarding. Doesn't help your employer thinks that because your a ghost you ain't gotta sleep or eat, I mean really... I'm undead, not dusted. I gotta take time for me!"

He held up his hands and sighed. "Sorry, sorry I shouldn't be getting worked up like this... hospital just don't treat all their workers the same. My cousin, Priscilla, now she was treated well by your father, Dr. Brewer. Time off, time to enjoy a lunch break...he knew how to treat ghosts."

Cupcake had settled himself onto the bench seat in the dressing room, and he stared at his bare feet for a moment. Rebecca was checking over his toeless feet for any sores or cracks.

"...oh, well..." He seemed to falter with his words, his gloved hands resting on his slightly pudgy stomach. He looked towards her a bit, accepting the nuzzling with a quiet sigh. "...I am pretty comfy, I guess, Princess..."

Rebecca gently patted his feet as she put his socks and oxfords back on. "Your feet are good to go, Caddy. Now you don't need to worry about Devon, he works with the elderly at the hospital! He's used to seeing them in all sorts of clothing!"

Her supportive words did little too sway him. "I'm the Former Royal Scientist, Dr. Caddy Brewer, I-I'm not some doddering old fool who can't do anything for himself!" As he had spoken, his orange eye started to brighten, while he looked up at Rebecca from where he sat.

"Nah, I gotcha dude. People still thought the same of me for being a robot." Napstaton chuckled, "But nah...I know that life. My cousin was a ghost too. Totes get it. We treat her good and make sure she does well. Sorry to hear there's not a lot of rep going on though. That sucks." He didn't like the sound of people not taking ghost monsters seriously. He remembered how hard it was during those times.

Zhara patted her husband's shoulder, smiling softly. The twins were just giggling about and decided to head off for the meantime. They too just phased throught the wall to get where they wanted to, their ghostly magic hitting them on that mark. Normally they didn't do that unless they were feeling like it as it did take some energy out of them to do it. But in this case, they were hyper and decided to mess around. Not like they didn't have the energy to burn.

Kryssie smiled, "No one said you couldn't do things by yourself, Grandpa. We know you're smart and can handle yourself. But I also know you worked really hard and deserve a break. Doesn't hurt for some rest time."

"I just want you to be okay. That's all..." She hugged him gently, only wanting to see the best out of him. She was very worried about how he was going to be. She already missed her grandma so much...she didn't want a repeat with her grandpa. Not now at least.

Devon smiled, and he saw the twins phasing through the wall easily. "You're the salt of the earth Napstaton. Thank you both so much."

Cupcake listened to Kryssie and when she hugged him, burying her face slightly against his soft chest, he sighed softly, his gloved hand resting on her back. "My darling little Princess...not so little anymore are you? You've grown up to be a fine young woman..."

He gently pressed a kiss between her ears. "Caring after an old silly fool like myself, hehe. But you're right... I deserve some rest time. I am 90 after all, didn't get to be the old man that I am without earning it, eh?"

Rebecca smiled sweetly, having gone to the bathroom and came back. A tube of something was in her hands. "Caddy, we have one more thing to do, glue those teeth in before dinner!"

Cupcake looked to Kryssie, then reached an extra glove into his mouth, removing his dentures and he put them in his inventory.

"I'll bite your fing'rsh off before I glus 'em in!" He mumbled, as he got his walker, and then gestured for Kryssie to follow him. "We're going back to the house, Prinshcess."

Kryssie smiled at her grandpa and snuggled in, purring happily at feeling the kiss on her head. "Mhmm...you earned your rest time, Grandpa. I wouldn't be the person I am without you...and all this family."

She enjoyed the time with him and let go when Rebecca came back with the denture glue. She couldn't help but laugh at seeing him so stubborn to not have his dentures on before following him, "Grandpa!" (Someone's getting a mushy dinner today!)

Cupcake had made his way back inside and he paused looking to Devon for a moment. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he smiled. "You're Priscilla's cousin, aren't you?"

Devon chuckled gently. "Mhm. Devon Dudley, Dr. Brewer. And I think I see maybe you forgot something with Rebecca?"

Rebecca shook her head, she knew not to push it with Caddy. When the Royal Scientist made his mind up, it was made up. Wether it made sense or not.

Cupcake looked to his nurse and frowned, then he looked to Kryssie, giving her a sweet scalloped smile of his. The way the old man's face was, you couldn't really tell he had to have dentures, but it certainly effected his eating.

Rebecca came over to Zhara and shook her head. "Your father and those dentures... He hates them I think. Or he hates the glue at least..."

The old scientist was already being led to the little dining room by Kryssie.

Napstaton chuckled, "I hope the chefs made something for him."

"We did. Don't worry. It's been prepared and he'll be fine." Zhara assured before heading to the kitchen, "Did you want to join us for dinner, Devon? We do have ghost food avaliable." Didn't hurt to offer the ghost in case he wanted anything.

"Either or, he hates it. But we'll let him off easy for the day. Not much else is going on and we did get some easy food for him to eat." Zhara stood by Rebecca as she led her down to the dining area.

Kryssie giggled and led her Grandpa to the dining room, happy to stay a little longer to be with him.

Dentures or not, he was happy to be with his granddaughter as he settled into the chair she'd led him too. Cupcake adjusted his glasses a bit, and smiled happily to Kryssie.

Going to his inventory, he changed out his short gloves for longer ones, which helped him to eat a bit easier. The long, nearly elbow length gloves highlighted his slightly pudgy arms a bit, and he gave Kryssie a loving hug.

"You know, I going to miss you when you go see Gaster and my sister in Alpha..." Cupcake murmured softly, leaning his porcelain chin lightly against her head.

One of the other maids, Wendell, was assisting Consuela with dinner, himself dressed simply, as he started to put plates onto the table.

Devon had slowly followed behind them, and he smiled a bit. "It wouldn't hurt any, thank you ma'am. I'm just happy to see your father doing alright."

Over at Edge's house, the old hound was standing in his bedroom, looking closely at himself. He was starting to get cracked age lines around his sockets and mouth.

Having changed into shorts and a tank top, he yawned and came out after having taken a shower for the evening. He smiled seeing Tyra and Bitter cuddled on the couch. "Looks like youse two are comfy, huh?"

His red ectogel gut slightly peeked out from his old tank top that he wore. "Can't believe my little Puddin is growin up so much, you were just a little soul stealer, when I first saw ya..."

He eased himself onto the couch and gave Tyra a loving hug, having to resist giving her a lick on her cheek. His tail was thumping happily against the back of the couch. "My sweet Puddin, I'm gonna miss you at college baby..."

Kryssie smiles back at him, despite all her growing up, her smile was the same when she was a tiny kitten. She happily took in the hug, purring lovingly at her grandpa, "it's only for a week, Grandpa. I promise I'll be back! I'll see you first and tell you all about it!"

She gave him a kiss on his chin and snuggled up until the food came in. The twins flew in from the ceiling just then for their own food.

"Max! Nikki! What did I tell you about flying in the dining room?" Zhara looked at the two with a slight scowl as they landed.

"Sorry mom!" "Sorry mama!" "Hi Consuella!" The twins didn't pay attention much as they saw the head of the wait staff. The two liked her the most out of the staff that was in their home.

"Yeah. So far so good. And no prob dude! It's all cool!" Napstaton chuckled before seeing Consuela put down the plates with Wendell, "Thanks dudes! Consuela, mind if we get some ghost food for Devon here?"

Tyra was happily snuggled against Bitter while They watched TV. She did give a little fanged smile once Edge came back. "Yeah. We're comfy."

She brightened up more at Edge coming and joining in the hug. "Soul stealer? Was that before or after I called out Uncles Red and Boss from getting their butts handed to them by Kryssie?"

She let out a laugh and snuggled against him, "I'll miss you both too...I'll visit as much as I can. I don't want to forget you guys..."

She suddenly then remembered something as she pulled from the hug, "Oh yeah. Mom wanted me to give these two you both. She made copies of them for you to have."

Out of Tyra's inventory and in her hands were Tyra's baby pictures. Shade had figured since Edge and Bitter loved Tyra so much, and weren't around to see her born or be a baby, she'd share what photos she had of her little girl. Tyra hated the idea at first, but she grew into it when she realized that they might not see her as much due to college. The photos were all sorts of things, little outfits, her first play time and her interacting with toys, her reactions to the HeadHunters, some with Shade or Verri, one with her on her biological father's grave, and so many more.

"Some of these were from Aunt Verri. She liked taking pictures of me while mom was working." Tyra cleared up as she headed the photos to Edge.

Wendell chuckled as he saw the twins flying around. He finished setting out the plates of dinner, and put Cupcake's plate in front of him; before he went to go and work on cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

Cupcake nodded softly, and took a sip of his tea that was beside his plate. "Oh...Oh I'll be waiting for you, my sweet Princess...it would be nice to go there, but I doubt my sister would want her older brother bothering her...plus I don't need to slow you three down any."

Devon politely sat in the seat beside Rebecca, and gently gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

Edge chuckled brightly at Tyra's comment. "Ohh, I'd say that's before ya called out those chucklefucks. Kitten really beat their asses good, yeah?"

He leaned against the couch and smiled, pulling out a cigar from his inventory. When he saw the photo book, he smiled softly. "...Awww...these are so cute, Puddin..."

Bitter also looked to the photo book and pointed out an interesting picture; of Shade with a toddler Tyra, while Shade held a book in her hands. "Lookit, G...Shade's showin' Tyra a book with you in it here."

"She taught you about me didn't she? So how long ya knew about me being the Founder, huh? Surprised ya actually trusted me as your G'pa from the beginning..." Edge murmured, pressing another kiss to Tyra's temple.

"You wouldn't be slowing us down, Grandpa. It's okay. If you want to come, you can. I'm not going to stop you." Kryssie assures before starting to eat.

Everyone started eating about that same time.

Tyra chuckled alongside him, remembering those times. It was nice getting some freedom from her previous home.

She did feel happy that they liked the pictures. She was hoping they did. What she wasn't expecting was the picture of her mom and her tinier self that Bitter held out.

"Yes...she did. She tried teaching me a lot about the HeadHunters..in the case that I would have to take her place if she died. She started when I was two years old...but I remember a lot of her lessons at 3." She admitted.

"Truth be told, G'pa...I didn't trust you. I was trying to play nice in hopes you wouldn't kill me..." she had a tone of guilt to her, "Mama always made you out to be a angry and dangerous person. Taught me looks could be deceiving so even though you looked like a grandpa living his life...I still had to be careful."

"...I didn't trust you or G'ma even after what happened to Asgore...That...admittedly made me afraid more of what you could do...I think I really started trusting you after you helped Mama with her dark magic made insanity spouts. When...I really saw you were just there to help us...love us...love me...see me grow okay. You were there for us when we thought we were going to be alone. But...you didn't make it be that way...so...thank you...both of you..." she leaned against them with a smile, tears peeking out from her eyes.

Sometimes she wondered how her life would have been like if she knew them earlier. But she was grateful to have them now.

Edge listened, and he nodded gently to her words. "Well...she was quite right. Looks can be deceiving, sad to say. I've...changed a lot though. Going through a long, long life, dying, coming back...and uh, havin' gone a bit insane after being brought back...I've certainly learned a lot of things."

Bitter smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Tyra's cheek. "Yeah, going nuts helped out our old hound a lot~ Showed 'em that he can't go throwing around his weight like some giant old asshole."

She gently got up and went to go get another cup of coffee. "Puddin, ya wanna cup of coffee to take your meds?"

Edge grinned as he flicked through the book, enjoying the photos; while Tyra continued to snuggle against him. "I'll always be here for ya, Puddin. I said that a long time ago...but I'll always be here for ya. Some might still call me The Founder...but I'm always yer G'pa. And I'm always here for you."

Tyra nodded at her G'ma as she listed to her G'pa talk. "You did change a lot, G'pa. I know because...everyone in the HeadHunters would tell me stories about you. Even my grandmother."

She would accept the snuggles and kisses his cheek, "Love you Grandpa... you're not like what you used to be. I'm glad...I have more stories with you than about you..."

She did pull out some old pages from her inventory. They were all letters and journal entries from Edge's successor and Shade's mother, Shadow. Each letter talked about how she hoped to be as good of a leader as The Founder, and wanted a better life for her little girl. Some talked about who Edge was as a person, and how different he acted towards her and little Shade vs how he acted towards Asgore or other HeadHunters. And some talked for the hope of the future. But each and every one ended with "Here's that I do him proud..."

"Mom met me read these when I was younger...I wasn't sure if I was supposed to believe it at the time...but I can see what my maternal grandmother means now." Tyra nuzzled him gently.

"...Hey, those are from Shadow..." He murmured, adjusting his glasses as he looked down at them. "Yeah... I wasn't around as often after Almyra was born, but I...really let myself show a softer side round them..."

As he looked over them, he saw what Shadow wrote, and red tears started to gather in the corners of his sockets. "...aww...she did...she really did..."

He sighed, wiping his eyes off and he smiled a bit. "Shadow and Tahi, those two were the only ones able to keep me calm...they were the only ones I let be close to me, so long ago...your Grandfather...he loved your Grandmother Shadow...he was a good man."

"I've still got Headhunters who follow me, but I'm not really anything anymore. Just your old G'pa, who loves you so damn much~" Edge nuzzled her happily, and let out a happy sounding purr as he hugged her.

Tyra smiled up at her G'pa as she hugged him. "And I love you too, G'pa. I love you a lot." She let out a small giggle before something registered in her.

"Wait...was he? My Grandfather? Did you know him?" She got curious at the topic, "Mom...never speaks of him. Anytime I asked she would either talk about you, say my biological father had no parents, or ignore my question completely."

She was always curious about her maternal grandparents since she had Edge and Bitter. Shade would go on for long periods of time talking about Shadow. But when it came to her father...silence. The only thing she knew about the man was that he was an inventor, he trained her mother to be the leader of the Head Hunters, and he wasn't around.

Edge listened and he rose an eyebrow at the question. Rolling the cigar in his mouth, he thought for a moment. "...Mmm. I, kinda knew him?"

As Bitter came back with the cups of coffee, she settled herself onto the couch, and smiled as she set down a beer in front of Edge. "Here ya go, Gaster. Got'cha a beer, and drink all'a it, it's medicated."

"Well, Tyra I... didn't actually know him that well. When I first knew your Grandmother... I actually kinda liked her, a lot. Now, now... Bitty, don't be giving me that damn look, youse still hold a candle fer Getter, so fuck you and that look. I love you so damn much, and it don't change nothin, yeah?" Edge protested lightly as he watched her giving him a look over her cup of coffee. She rolled her eyes, and went back to drinking her coffee.

Shaking his head, he patted Tyra's knee gently. "I know that he made things, he helped create my interchangable robotic arm originally. But...that was about it. He didn't have much to say to me and I didn't have much to say to him...then again, I think it coulda been one of those cases where he knew how strong I was?"

"Kinda like how your Uncle Dar still fuckin shakes in his boots when I'm around..." Edge rumbled out, as he fiddled with his lighter, taking a puff from the cigar. "...mm. Would ya think yer Mom would be up to seeing her old Pere tomorrow?"

Tyra took her coffee to drink as her G'pa spoke. She did seemed surprised to hear that her G'pa had feelings for her maternal grandmother. Her ears perked up and never let down, completely curious as to what he knew.

"Huh...so he was like that..." Tyra muttered before taking another sip of her coffee. Hearing that he wanted to go see her mother made her smile again.

"I think she'd love that, G'pa. Mom's been keeping to herself as of late...Dama doesn't really know why but they're doing their best to help her. The twins had gone off to a camp already, so they don't have to worry about them for now." She hoped her parents were doing alright.

Edge grinned, as he took a big swig of his beer. "Sounds like a plan then. I've missed Shade, been a bit since I've seen her..."

As the night waned on, Edge had finished his beer, and soon he'd fallen asleep on the couch, with Tyra cuddling up on his chubby gut. Bitter gently draped a blanket on Edge and patted Tyra's shoulder.

"Puddin, less you wanna spend the night here, you should fly on home, a'right?" Bitter spoke softly.

Tyra relaxed against her G'pa and let him sleep. Seeing her G'ma, she gave her a nod. "Right. I should be getting home...Dama must be worried about me."

She carefully got out of Edge's hold and hugged her G'ma, "I'll visit again before I leave for the Alpha timeline...love you G'ma. Goodnight."

With that, she headed off and flew back home. She didn't want her parents worrying about her more.

Little to anyone's knowledge, Shade was suffering. She was at the fireplace burning old photos with her father's face on them. The only one she did save was her mother's wedding photo with her father beside her. A secret wedding to keep them safe...but their love was strong...

"...Not strong enough..." Shade muttered to herself and pocketed it into her inventory before taking another photo out. One of a smaller her with her dad looking annoyed at the camera. She immediately threw that into the fire and watched it burn, looking right at her father's face. It was the only thing she had close to revenge...close to seeing him fall. She hoped he was burning wherever he was now as she hugged herself and tears started coming.

Bitter watched as Tyra flew on back home, and she came over to Edge; and flipped the old TV onto their favorite heavy metal music; and soon enough she'd fallen asleep against him. Like nearly every night, she had her favorite baseball bat propped up against the side of the couch, ready to attack anyone that might threaten to harm them. Old habits still died hard for her.

Edge was soon snoring as he slept, much like his husband, Cupcake.

At Napstaton's manor, Devon and Rebecca had gotten into a lively conversation with Napstaton about elderly care. As that went on, Cupcake himself was snoring in the oversized recliner, with Kryssie up against him. Occasionally he would wake up, and he would see Kryssie was still with him; and he would drift off back to an easy sleep.

Aqua had been up late cleaning the kitchen, and she noticed that Kryssie was still not home. [Keiki? Is everything alright with you? Kane is okay, yeah?]

Napstaton was happily talking with Devon and Rebeca, well...mostly listening than talking since his knowledge on things was not the best. Zhara had gone off to take Harmony to eat, so she'd be out for a while. The twins were messing about on their own with the piano, wanting to mess around with song ideas.

Kryssie was happily leaning against Cupcake, reading a book on her phone and snuffling up with him. She didn't mind if he woke up, she'd hardly noticed.

She'd see the text from Aqua and smile, [I'm okay, Mama. Just had dinner with Uncle Napstaton, Aunt Z, and Grandpa. Everyone's doing fine, I'm just keeping him company. I'll be home soon, I promise.]

She knew she'd have to leave later. She'd give a kiss to Cupcake's cheek, "I gotta go, Grandpa...love you..." she whispered.

Aqua finished up with putting away the rest of the clean dishes, and she got the text back. Smiling to herself, she came to the bedroom, letting her top bun down. "...Good, Krys says she'll be home soon. The boys took their medicine, Vera? If not, I'll go threaten their little asses with dryboarding, I swear..."

Cupcake woke up a bit at the kiss, and he reached up, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Mm? O-Oh...love you too, Princesh..." He was so tired by then, he was mumbling, as he gave her a kiss between her ears softly. "Be careful, going home. T-Tell Riley I'm thinking of the boy, okay? Hope his family is alright..."

Vera was on her bed, reading some things on her laptop when she noticed Aqua come in, "Hey babe. Yeah, I got them to take it finally. Got some groans, but they did it. Don't worry." She chuckled.

"Glad to hear Krys is coming home soon. I thought she was still babysitting my sister's kids." She kept going at the stuff on her laptop before closing it, done with business.

Kryssie nodded, "I'll be okay. And I'll let him know." She gave him one last nuzzle before headng off to walk home.

Aqua climbed into the bed, as she pressed a loving kiss to her wife's mouth. "Mhm...she was, but she decided to head over and check up on Kane. From what she's texted me, he's doing alright..."

Cupcake watched as Kryssie left, and he soon was asleep again in the chair again. His eyes were closed and his gloved hands rested on his slight chubby stomach while he slept. Rebecca came over to check on Cupcake after Kryssie left, and she smiled sweetly as she came back over.

"Tonight will be a good night, I'm sure of it, Napsta. A good meal, time with his favorite grandchildren, and he most likely felt like he did something extraordinary today, saving your youngest brother...it's helped him to go off easily to sleep tonight..." Rebecca commented quietly, as she settled beside Devon, and smiled.

Vera kissed her back with a smile, "Sounds good. Long as she's alright. Cupcake too."

Kryssie managed to get home soon enough. She closed the front door and locked it up before going over.

Napstaton nodded with a smile, "Yeah, no kidding. I'm happy he's doing alright. Been getting worried about him." He was glad to see Cupcake do just fine. The twins were still keeping to the piano and playing music.

The night passed by uneventfully, as everyone had gone asleep for the evening it seemed.

As the sun rose, Edge had gotten up, and got dressed for the day. Slipping on his usual outfit of his black soft jeans, his favorite boots; and his nice sweater. It was stitched nicely around his metallic arm, as he went to the kitchen, he got himself a cup of coffee and drank it quietly, as he stood in the dining room. Gathering up what he felt like he wanted to bring with him, he then headed out the door over to Shade and Nast's house.

The walk was short, and he then came to the doorway, knocking on the door with his metallic hand.

Shade was the first up, having fallen asleep on the couch the night before. Nast had gone to bed in the bedroom, knowing well not to bother Shade during an emotional withdrawal until after it passed.

Now she was making breakfast for herself and her partner when she heard the door knock. "Coming. One moment."

She headed over to the door and checked the peep hole only to jump. She wasn't expecting Edge.

Edge nearly towered as he stood in front of the door, waiting to be let inside. He checked the time on his phone, and shifted on his feet a bit. "Shaaaade...Puddin' said you could use a lil' cheerin' up~"

He had a basket on his arm, and smiled sweetly towards the door. "So yer old Pere decided ta come ova and see how you was doin..."

Shade decided to take a chance and slowly open at the door, just enough where half of her face could be seen. Even with not a lot of her face being seen, it was clear how exhausted and hurt she was from the night before. But of course Edge wouldn't know that.

"...Hi..." She muttered quietly, "...Tyra's still asleep..."

Edge nodded gently, and he softly slipped in. "I figured...came to spend time with you though, Shade...how ya doin sugarwing?"

As was customary for him lately, whenever he came to Shade and Nast's house, he had set down the basket onto the coffee table; then he removed his robotic arm. Since his going a bit nuts, he'd been asked to remove it whenever he was inside the house. "Tyra had showed me and Ma those photos...they're beautiful, Shade..."

The basket he'd set down, was filled with various pastries that Bitter had baked, along with other breakfast items and treats.

Shade watched him come in and make himself at home. She felt a little better with his arm off. She didn't really answer him the first time around. Only going back to the kitchen to finish cooking the bacon she left on the stove.

"...I'm...glad you liked the pictures..." She muttered tiredly. They were the only pictures that she liked and kept. The originals were in a book left to the side of the bookshelf.

In the fireplace however, there was a little ashes of the photos she burned. One of them was still somewhat intact...a photo of Shade's practice in coordination...her father right behind her with an indifferent look and a very nervous Shade.

He had noticed that she hadn't answered him about how she was doing, and he chuckled quietly; watching as she went to finish cooking breakfast. "Mhm...they're so beautiful...m'sorry that I wasn't 'round much yanno..."

Looking towards the fireplace, he looked to the photo, and he frowned a bit. "...I talked with Tyra 'bout her grandparents last night...not uh, not me and Bitty neither. About Shadow and Mark."

She let out a shrug as she cooked the bacon. Like it didn't matter much or she didn't really mind.

She would be flipping the bacon at the wrong time when Edge mentioned Mark. She moved the bit too fast causing the grease to fling out of the pan and hit her cheek, causing her to hiss in pain and hold it.  
[12:28 AM] Bones: Edge winced when she hissed in pain. "Aww, geez didn't mean for you to get splattered...here I'll getcha some ice alright..."

He went over to the fridge and going to the freezer with his natural (and only) arm, he pulled out a small first aid ice pack. "Here ya go... I can finish up the bacon, Shade..."

"...T-Thank you..." She hissed out and put the ice pack on her cheek She was thankful none of it got in her eye.

She decided to take a seat and sit there for a moment while the ice pack did it's thing.

She would break the silence a momen later, "...How much...did you tell her...?"

Edge was indeed finishing up the bacon and he sighed. "...That me and him didn't have much to say to each other. He helped create a version of my arm that had interchangable hands, the base design I still use today. Other than that? That I didn't know much about him."

He glanced to Shade while he brought over the plate of finished bacon. "...Like I'd tell her what her own Grandfather did to her mother. Even then, I only really know a small portion of it...even your lips have been sealed to your Pere all these years."

Shade did feel a little better knowing Edge didn't tell her everything. Though she did find it hard to look at him in the eye still, "...You don't want to know...even now...I only want to forget..."

Edge sighed quietly, and shook his head. "I know...and my own actions, haven't helped you any. And I do still apologize for all of that. So uh, I brought ova some pastries and shit that'll go good with the bacon..."

"...But uh, your Pere might have somethin' that'll help ya to forget, if ya really wanted...I make your Mere some sleeping draught, and it's pretty damn strong." He gently pressed a kiss to Shade's head, and then went into the living room to get the basket of pastries for them. "Would'ja want me to wake up Nast and Puddin?"

Shade only nodded slightly as she brought one hand to her neck, rubbing an invisible pain there. She wanted to forget, it had been years...but her body still remembered.

"...Nast is already awake...Tyra's asleep so...go ahead..." her voice shook as she tried forcing down old memories again. She didn't want to deal with it now.

Nast would end up coming down after a shower and a change of clothes, their normal red beanie they'd usually wear was clutched in their hand. The most comfortable they could be and pretty happy with themselves too...until they saw Edge. "...You picking up Tyra or something...?"

They were still miffed about what Edge did to their family but they didn't do anything about it since Shade wanted to put it behind her and Tyra still loved the fat hound.

Edge knew the look on Nast's face and he bottled up what feelings he had for the robot. The only two reasons he didn't snap back at them was that his daughter and granddaughter loved them; and the fact they looked a bit similar to his annoying blue son. "...No. I came to bring youse breakfast. Bitter made pastries yesterday, thought I'd bring 'em ova. I'll go and get Tyra up, yeah? Go enjoy food wit yer wife."

He went down the hallway, moving deliberately out of the way of Nast. A slight show that despite he could have just barreled past the robot, he still gave deference to them in respect.

Coming to Tyra's door, he knocked on it lightly with his hand. "Puddin? G'pa's here, I brought some o' G'ma's pastries too~"

"...Thanks...I guess..." they were still suspicious of Edge, but they took that gesture as a momentary truce. They headed over to Shade, immediately getting worried at seeing the ice pack.

Shade immediately could read her partner's face, "This was me...flying bacon grease..."

"...alright..." Nast calmed down about it and sat with her, one hand carefully taking hers that was tightly holding onto her shoulder and neck. "Hey...I'm right here...he's not anymore...he's not going anywhere near us...I promise."

Shade squeezed his hand tight and leaned against him, trying to hold back tears. They knew what today was...Nast would be the only one who knew what she's completely been through. And with that, they did their best to help her get through the day.

Tyra muttered something in her sleep, yawning as her blaster came over and opened it for Edge. The bunbat's hair was still all over the place, eyemask slightly lifted up, but least she looked well rested.

Edge had a feeling what was going on, but he wasn't sure what he could do to help Shade, so he decided to focus on Tyra instead. Heading into her bedroom, he lifted his hand, petting the muzzle of her blaster. "Heh, mornin' Puddin...did'ja sleep good?"

He knelt down beside her bed, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, brushing her hair lightly away from her face. "G'pa's here to help ya have a good day today..." He heard her mumbling, and he chuckled. "...awww, you know you'll always be my babygirl, c'mon now. What'cha wanna wear? I'll get it out fer ya~"

Over in Red's house, the blaster dog himself was snoring on his back in his great dane form; his curly coated self tucked underneath the blankets. Vermie had fallen asleep in the bed with them, and he woke up with the sunlight coming into the bedroom's window, and he started running in circles on the bedspread excitedly.

Ember panted lightly at the pets before floating back over to Tyra.

Tyra meanwhile was getting herself to wake up when she noticed Edge come in and sit with her. She let out a small giggle and leaned against him, "Morning G'pa..."

"I'm just wearing my red and black dress today. Nothing fancy..." she yawned out, still trying to wake herself up.

Mars was still sound asleep with Red in the room. Having Vermie step on her chest easily woke her up with a start. "Hey! Heh...come here ya little rascal. Mama needs her ribs!" She laughed and grabbed him for morning nuzzles and kisses.

Normally the house would be bustling with all sorts of noise thanks to the triplets, but all of them had gone off to their respective summer camps for the month. So it was just Mars, Red, and Vermie for now.

Edge nodded softly, and he saw the aforementioned dress draped over her desk chair. Using his magic he floated it over to them. "There we go...anythin's fancy if you wear it. Well, uh, I'll let'cha get dressed, a'right? I'll be in the kitchen wit your parents."

He gave her another kiss, and moved to get up from the bed; smiling softly to himself.

Vermie yipped happily, and gave her lots of kisses and nuzzles back; his little butt just wiggling in excitement as his tail wagged brightly. Red yawned, stretching his paws out somewhat, and he flopped over onto Mars and Vermie, his front paws draping over Mars chest and head. He tucked his head against the top of Mars head, and then he licked her head lazily.

"mornin..." Red drawled softly, yawning again.

"Thanks G'pa. I'll be right down." Tyra smiled and got up to start her day. Once Edge was out of the room, Ember closed the door behind him so she could change in peace.

Shade meanwhile was still with Nast, eating one of the pastries Edge brought while trying to calm herself down from having a panic attack. Nast was still by her side and rubbing her arm, being gentle and slow as they done this so much in the past.

It was keeping her grounded which was exactly what they wanted.

Mars was happily giving love to her baby boy when she was suddenly flopped under Red's paws and head. She let out a chuckle and gave him a scritch under his chin, "Morning to you, Red Ruff. Vermie...say morning to daddy~"

Edge came back down, and he sat down quietly at the kitchen table, getting out his packet of morning powdered medications. He knew to stay quiet, it would help Shade to feel better. Getting his bottle of black coffee out from his inventory, he then dumped the medication into it. As he opened the lid to the drink; it smelled strongly of Irish cream whiskey.

Vermie let out a curious noise as he felt his Daddy's paws over onto them both. Hearing her speaking, his little ears lifted up, and his let out a cute tiny howl. "Awwwroooroo!"

Red chuckled a bit, opening his good eye to gaze at them. "aww...there's my little man~ what's on the plate fer today, mars-bar? anythin' in particular?"

Shade was just calming down a little more. The Irish Cream smell was helping her remind herself where she was. She was home...her surface home...not in the Underground...not in that room...not with him.

"Easy does it, Shade. You're okay...remember that thing we learned?" Nast tried talking with her as they noticed she was coming back slightly. Shade gave a quiet nod and mentally did her exercise to keep her from dissociating.

"I swear I think he's still here..." she muttered once she got herself back.

"Babe, it's been years. I doubt the old fuck is even alive. If Fell didn't kill him, age did. Bastard deserves to rot." Nast sighed but understood she was still scared.

Mars gave another pet to Vermie before giving Red a kiss, "Not really. Kids are off at camp, might need to do some grocery shopping...but we're pretty much just relaxing today. Just you, me and the pup."

Edge took a swig of his Irish coffee, and sighed, grabbing up a pastry in his reddish-color magic. "...Ya want me to go sniffing fer em, Shade?"

"I'm willing to go do that to ease your mind." He commented quietly. "Might be nearly sixty physically...but I do care for you. And it hurts to see you hurting like this..."

Vermie licked and nuzzled Mars hands, wiggling under her touch happily. He lifted his ears at her voice, sitting down on his haunches as he watched her.

Red listened as well, and nodded softly. Hearing they had really nothing to do, he then eased more onto her, cuddling her happily. "goooood...we can stay like this then, heheheh."

He yawned again, his gold canine tooth glinting in his mouth slightly. "jus a lazy day with my pup and my pretty kitty~ you get to have your old dog all day long..."

Shade wasn't sure in all honesty. She wanted peace of mind, know that he was never coming back for her. But part of her was afraid of being right and he was alive. "I don't know..."

"You should try being me...you can see how much this is hurting me!" She hissed our and held her head, fear was still hitting on her.

Mars chuckled and snuggled in with her boys, "Lazy day sounds good to me. I wouldn't mind that."

She laughed and kissed him again, "Love ya ya mutt..."

Edge grew quiet at her hissing at him, and he just drank more of his coffee, not really finding it proper to respond for the moment. If he pressed it anymore, he knew it wouldn't end well.

Getting out his phone, he started to glance at his messages. None of them seemed that important though. Flicking through the old messages, he saw one he'd saved, from Wingdin.

[Hello, Edgy! I miss you so much, and it would be so nice for everyone to meet up, don't you think? Maybe we could have all the families together for a party?]

The message was nearly a year old by then, it was one of the last messages she could send that actually made sense. He sighed, clicking his phone's screen off. He knew Cupcake was slowly going as well, his husband was nearly 90, and he'd already expressed he didn't want to be brought back.

A part of him thought about the magiblood he still kept of Wingdin's, along with knowing where her dust was...he shook his head, frowning a little to himself. She never wanted that. Why was he even thinking about that?

Red returned the kiss, and sighed happily. Changing to his normal form, his tail thumped against the bed as he kissed her again. "i love you too, marrianne."

Nast thought about it and looked to Edge, "...How would you find the bastard anyway?"

Shade looked over at Nast with wide eyes. "N-N...No..."

"Babe... hear me out...you're so afraid that he's out there, right? Old mutt here goes looking. It's a win win. He finds dust, we know he's dead. He finds him alive, guy must be old as shit so he can dust him. Win Win." Nast explained.

Shade did think about it. She didn't want to keep living in fear like this. She did lean against Nast and sigh, "...Would you...?"

Mars chuckled happily and started kissing him back. Already a good way to wake up.

Edge glanced from his phone as he'd set it back down, and he rose an eyebrow to them. "I got my ways of finding people, Nast. Legal and...not so legal."

He shrugged, taking another drink from the travel mug of coffee. "Plus I wasn't being cute when I spoke of 'sniffing him out'. I've got a nose of a bloodhound, I can find anyone I put my nose too."

He looked to Shade. "I just need somethin of Shadow's. It'll most likely have his scent on it. An if you ain't got it, I can go to Fell, talk wit Verri. She'll have something most likely."

"And yes, I'm willing to do this for your sanity, my sweet daughter. Despite how things might have seemed in the past, I do care deeply for you. And I only want your best interests in mind, Sweetwing." Edge finished the coffee, and tucked the mug into his inventory, pulling out a cigar of his.

Shade kept thinking about it and sighed, "...Fine...just...if it will make this stop..." Her fingers were trying to dig into Nast's arm. They winced but patted her head, knowing she was under a lot of stress.

"Yeah...don't worry...it's alright." They whispered gently which got her to let go somewhat.

Shade listened to Edge, tears pooled in her eyes with a sad whimper. Fear and sadness we're still eating her. Her body felt like it was on fire, but things helped a little with Nast being there. "You're alright, Shade...i'm here with ya..."

Tyra would come down a bit after, all dressed and hair brushed. She was about to say good morning but noticed her mom was a wreck. She immediately ran over to be by her mother's side, worried about her mental state.

Edge sighed as he stood up from the table. "Puddin... I'm gonna go take care of something, okay? You stay with your parents, please. If G'ma calls, don't worry her. Got it?"

He then went to the living room, getting his robotic arm, as he clicked it back into place; then tested the joints idly.

"Um...okay? Be safe." Tyra wasn't sure what her G'pa was doing, but she did trust him.

Nast watched Edge go and focused on taking care of their wife, keeping her calm and grounded in case she tried dissociating again.

Meanwhile, in Boss's and MTT's home, Ebrima was taking the time to make breakfast for her parents and herself. She didn't want to bother them and it was something to do since the house was quiet. Rockwell had gone off to band camp with his girlfriend, cousin, and best friend from school. The young skele-ghost missed her older brother, but she could make due.

Edge then left the house, and stretched out a bit into his beastly dog form, then he headed over to Napstaton's house. He sat in front of the scanner, pulling out his card and holding it under the barcode reader.

Boss was still sleeping, his arms wrapped around MTT happily. Dressed in just a long nightshirt and leggings, he yawned softly.

Tyra helped out her mom calm down and decided to start getting to work. She kissed her mom's cheek, "I'll be back before dinner, okay? Love you mama..."

"...Love you too...go...go to work...I'll be fine..." Shade sighed and finished her breakfast. Nast joined her as well, not wanting to leave her alone. Especially since the twins were still out.

MTT was awake currently and gently stroking Boss's skull, happy to have his husband on him and relaxing. Hearing Boss yawn got him smiling, "Good morning sleepy bones." He gave him a soft kiss on the skull.

Edge tried to scan the card again, flipping it around as he changed back to normal. "Yo, blue boy, it's your Pops!"

Cupcake had woken up early in the morning as he usually did, and he heard the chirp of the intercom. "Mm?"

Going to the intercom, he saw it was Edge, and he smiled happily, letting him in by doing an override of the system. "Come in, Wingding, I've missed you dear..."

Edge rose an eyebrow at hearing Cupcake's voice. Thinking on it, he knew he'd have to be careful about this as he headed into the manor.

Seeing Edge as he came inside, Cupcake grinned happily. "Hello there, did you come to see me?"

Boss made a soft noise, and he opened his sockets a little. "HELLO THERE MY LOVE..."

Napstaton hadn't gotten to the security system yet when he heard his stuff go off. He went to check on it but noticed someone override it. "What?"

Zhara was still asleep in bed while Napstaton was awake. He headed from bed and went to go check out what was going on.

Cupcake shuffled over to Edge, and hugged him lovingly, a bright smile across his face. "Now w-what brings you here this early, love?"

Edge gently gave Cupcake a loving kiss, rubbing the old man's back softly. "Morning, Doc... I came to check up on ya, and I got something I needta do over in Fell."

Cupcake looked up at Edge, and frowned shakily. "No no, you shouldn't be going over there..."

Napstaton headed over and noticed Edge and Cupcake, "Pops? Papa C? What's going on? What are you guys doing?"

He headed over confusedly as he saw the two, "Pops, you should have called or something. How'd you get in? I kept forgetting to give you and Mams a new card."

Cupcake smiled a bit, seeing Napstaton. "I let him in, Napsta! Hehe, good morning my boy, your Pops is thinking of heading to Underfell, that's a silly reason wouldn't y-you think?"

Edge chuckled softly, and pressed another kiss to Cupcake's crackled and 'wrinkled' cheek. "Aw, it's not silly, Caddy... I gotta go and help Shade wit something she ain't able to do."

He looked to Napstaton, nervously smiling. "I just needta use the Observator, if you could?"

Napstaton sighed, realizing Papa C could pose a problem with his security system. He made a note to himself to get that fixed. Last he wanted was Cupcake to accidently let in a rabid fan or burglars in the house.

"Uh, yeah go for it. I'll watch Papa C here. Come on Papa. Let's go get some breakfast in ya, huh? Twins should be waking up soon." He chuckled nervously.

Edge watched as Cupcake went shuffling over to Napstaton's side. He tilted his head slightly, and whined in worry. "Keep 'em safe would you? And if Mams asks where I went, don't let her follow, alright. Keep my teacups safe, Napstaton."

He then headed towards the basement to use the Observator to go to Underfell. Dialing it in, he knew it wouldn't be hard to find Mark, if there was anything to find, but he just didn't want anyone following him either for their own safety.

Cupcake looked to Napstaton and chuckled softly. "Breakfast sounds delightful, son...do we have golden flower tea? I've not had it in a while..."

Napstaton nodded at Edge before leading Cupcake to the kitchen, "Yeah, we got the tea, Papa C! Let's get ya some, alright?"

He wouldn't mind spending some time with the elderly tea cup.

Meanwhile in Fell, Queen Verri was currently talking with a few citizens about things that were needed for others and problems that needed to be addressed in the Ruins.

Frisk was helping with their baby brothers at the moment, cradling them in their arms while they watched their cat mom talk royal duties. The only bad thing that came with having their hands full of babies was that they couldn't sign.

Cupcake happily followed beside his son, smiling sweetly to him. "It was so nice that Edge came by isn't it? I do hope things are going well over in Fell... I've been there a few times, I don't really care for it, but it's much much better since Veronica took over you know...such a sweet girl, reminds me so much of Vera..."

Edge continued on through the Observator, and he ended up in the basement. "...fuck me. They moved it down here now? Shit."

He sighed, and headed upstairs, his cigar between his teeth as he headed towards the throne room. Coming up to the guards, he smiled gently to them. "Let the Queen know her Papi is here."

One of the citizens scowled, as she ashed her cigarette. "I'm telling you, those fuckin rat-ass bastards are trying to choke the life out of the ruins... I'm just trying to get my crew down there, and the little creatures keep trying to fuck us over... it's like they don't know about the new laws..."

"Yeah, real nice. Maybe we'll go visit them for a change, yeah?" Napstaton chuckled, "But yeah. Real nice girl. You heard from Vera lately? I know she misses ya and is wondering how you're doing."

Verri listened to the citizen and nodded, "News does tend to travel slowly from here to the Ruins. I am due for a visit there and Snowdin for some time. Perhaps I'll take that soon and see to it that they are doing well. I am deeply sorry for the trouble, Sayane. Have we heard of any humans that had fallen in?"

Verri always tried to take the concerns and problems of her citizens seriously.

Cupcake shook his head softly as he walked alongside of his son. "No...but they have their own lives..."

As they came to the kitchen, he leaned against his walker a bit and sighed. "I mean... I'm just some old fuddy-duddy, don't really need to be a bother to anyone you know... I'm s-sorry if I'm too much for you, Napstaton. I shouldn't have just let Edge in, but I was so happy to see him you know..."

Sayane sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing so far... there were a few corpses, apparently some humans think the mountain is for dumping remains now."

The lizard monster flicked her tail in irritation. "Too far gone to save, whether it's their soul or their body..."

Edge came closer to the throne room, and he listened quietly. Slinking up behind Frisk, he gently tapped their shoulder, grinning almost goofily. "Heya Risky Business. What's your Mom doin?"

"Doesn't mean they don't wonder about ya, Papa C. They love you. And we here do too. I'd do this all again if it means you're around." Napstaton assured and kissed his forehead before getting his tea started up. Tea at least he knew how to make well thanks to his time with cooking, with and without Wingdin. There was a small bit of sadness, but he could live with it.

"But nah, I get it. Just uh...warn me next time alright?" Napstaton didn't blame his Papa at all.

Verri nodded sadly, "Very well...perhaps after my visit to the Ruins to clear the new rules, we can implement some fail safes to increase the suvival rate of these humans falling. that is if they are not gone by the time they fall here..."

She did want to make peace with humans, and last she wanted was to have more dead ones come in. At least she wanted to get them a proper burial once they did fall. They needed to be owed that much. But the citizens of the Ruins came first.

Frisk was listening in but jumped at feeling Edge tap at them. They let out a raspy giggle before leaning against their G'pa, thrilled to see him. Unfortunately they still couldn't sign due to their sleeping baby waterkitten brothers in their arms.

Cupcake smiled at the kiss, settling himself into the seat of his walker. "Thank you Napstaton. You know... I've got to figure out how to get everything ready... Princess said I could go with her to Alpha, to see my sister!"

The lizard monster nodded, and her sights drew upwards when she finally noticed Edge. "Oh...guess we'll get outta your hair, Queenie...looks like someone else wants to talk with you..."

Edge by then had changed to his beastly dog form, as he knew Frisk loved him that way, and the waterkittens could be nestled against his chubby stomach.

"Oh yeah? You want to go? Have you told Rebecca?" He was happy if Cupcake was happy. But he was also really worried how he was going to be in Alpha without him.

Verri noticed Edge and chuckled, "Excuse me. We can continue this conversation at another time. Do forgive me."

She headed over to Edge and Frisk with a smile, "Hello Edge. It's good to see you again."

Frisk let out another raspy giggle as they snuggled into Edge's squishy gut more than happy to be around.

Cupcake smiled happily for the moment, as he thought about Rebecca he sighed. "Ah, no no... I've not really had the chance too..."

Rubbing his gloved hands on his sweatpants nervously he chuckled a bit. "Well I mean... I mean it would be nice to see my sister, see how she's doing. Get to see Gaster again, as well as Tina and I can accompany Tyra too... I don't want to...to get in the girl's ways but it would be nice at least..."

Over in Fell, the lizard and her crew then left, as Edge watched them leaving the throne room.

Edge grinned and nuzzled Verri's cheek. "Heya, Verri. I came to do something though...ya heard anything about Mark lately? And if ya have...mind if I go sniff him out? It'll put Shade's mind to rest. She's been torn up somethin fierce the past few days..."

"I know, Papa C. Just don't want you going without prepping is all." Napstaton assured, "I'll talk to her to see what ya need, sound alright? Just don't want you missing anything."

Verri gave him a soft pat on his head before kissing his cheek. She was surprised to hear him ask about her best friend's father however.

Who's Mark, Mom? That someone I should know too? Frisk signed once they lightly put their siblings by Edge's gut to relax.

"Not necessarily, Frisk. Mark is Shade's father...and he wasn't the nicest of monsters. Not in the same sense as everyone here but different." Verri knew exactly what Shade had gone through. She was the only other person besides Nast who knew the whole story as she had to help her friend escape and realize her abuse during the time.

"I don't mind you sniffing him out. He's been gone for years. Headhunters have been looking for him since a little after Shade had taken power...but no one's been able to find him." Verri admitted, "I understand why she would be having a terrible time. Today marks the day of Shadow's death...This time of year is always the harshest on her."

Cupcake chuckled lightly, and he nodded. "Sounds like a splendid plan, son."

The old teacup sat in his chair, watching as Napstaton moved about the kitchen easily, and he rested his old gloved hands on the handles of his walker. His back was a bit hunched from years of standing over experiments and the piano, he stayed regularly around 210 lately, putting him slightly obese, but not exceedingly so.

"It'll be nice to see my sister before I go, won't it?"

Edge gently nuzzled the twins as they cuddled against him. They stunk just like their mother, Aquaria, but it didn't seem to bother him much. As a dog, he didn't mind the rank smell of the twin boys or Aquaria herself most days.

The boys mewed slightly, but mostly stayed asleep as they were laid against Edge's gut.

As Edge listened to Verri, he nodded softly. "Yeah... I told her I'd find out what happened to him...give her some peace you know? I need access to the inner chambers though, even though I'm The Founder, on principle, I'm asking before I go there."

Napstaton got Cupcake's cup of tea and set it down in front of him. He didn't mind how his Papa looked as long as he was healthy and doing okay.

"Go? Go where? You planning another trip, Papa C?" Napstaton chuckled nervously, he was hoping Cupcake wasn't saying what he thought he was saying.

Verri smiled at her baby kittens before kissing Frisk's head, happy to see them happy. "You have my permission. The inner chambers are open, I only need a guard to lead you through. Just for safety. I'm afraid we haven't used those chambers in quite some time...not since I took to the castle."

She gave Edge a pat on the head once again, "Unless you prefer me to go with you."

Cupcake stirred in a bit of sugar into his tea, the spoon clinking slightly against the cup. He grasped the cup with both hands for stability and took a few sips of it. Warm, rich golden flower tea. His old, dual-colored eyes gazed up at Napstaton. "N-No...just, it's probably the last time I'll get to see my sister, Caddy in Alpha. S-She's 70, and...and even though I'm worse off and older than she is... I've always liked visiting the family..."

"My dear boy, I'm 90... I'm healthy yes, but... m-my maximum lifetime is around 120. I'm already using a walker, shuffling around so slow and all..." Despite what he spoke about, Cupcake had a genuine smile on his face. "And you know Princess wouldn't let anything happen to me. As it is, Mettaton and Papyrus p-probably will have me stay with t-them... I've thought about you talking to h-him about it maybe..."

Edge enjoyed the pats to his head, and he licked his muzzle lightly. "If it's not too much, it'd be great if you came wit me. Because of...my stupidity, Nast barely trusts me anymore... I just want to help Shade out."

Napstaton sighed, figuring that's what he meant. Still didn't mean he liked it. "...Yeah...alright...just...be careful there Papa...alright? Just worried about ya." He did trust his Alpha counterpart to help out, but the guy still couldn't help but worry.

"And don't be like...ya know...shy about telling me stuff ya need or anything." He gave the elderly teacup a hug, at the same time pushing his own anxieties back down again.

"Alright. Do just give me a moment to get ready and we may head out." Verri smiled, "Meantime, spend some time with Frisk and the children. It has been quite a while since your last visit with us."

Frisk nodded and hugged Edge happily, being mindful not to disturb their siblings from their sleep.

Cupcake had set the cup of tea down as he was hugged, and he gently rubbed Napstaton's back. "I try my best to not be shy son... I know I'm getting older, I'm very grateful you're able to help me out."

Rebecca had gotten up for the day, not realizing that Cupcake was already awake. She went to go wake him, only to see the movement alarm hadn't gone off. It looked like it was tampered with in fact.

She came out to the main dining room, holding the alarm pad in her hands. "Oh Dr. Brewer? You know you're not supposed to be tinkering... I know you've got a doctorate in arcane mechanics, but please...please don't disable the alarm pad in your bed anymore!"

"What if you fell out of bed...it wouldn't have alerted me and you'd be on the floor in pain..." Rebecca looked terribly worried, as she held the case for the alarm. It had been pried open and fiddled with, obviously expertly.

Edge's tail started softly thumping at Frisk's hug. "There's my Risky Business Frisk! You missed me didn't ya huh?"

He leaned his big head down and placed a few dog licking kisses to their face, patting his front paws a little in his happiness. Granted, he was there on serious business, he could still goof off a little with Verri's kids.

Napstaton saw Rebecca up and smiled. It lowered a bit once he heard Cupcake messed with his motion alarm. That was another thing he'd have to ask Paps to help with. "Heh...morning Rebecca. Sorry about that. Papa...mind not messing around with that? Just for your own safety."

Just then, Nikki and Max would get to the kitchen, ready to try and have some breakfast. They'd go around and hug their dad, Rebecca and Cupcake before going to make their own breakfast. "Morning!" "What's up?"

Frisk let out another raspy giggle and petted Edge's face. They nodded and nuzzled him gently.

A few moments later, Verri would be coming back with Aquaria, "It's only for an hour, my lily pad. I'll be back soon enough. I promise. I do need to go to the Ruins anyway. Might as well get two things done at once on the same day. No shame in getting else done right away." She assured gently as she headed over to Edge.

Rebecca chuckled softly, setting the alarm onto the corner of the kitchen. "Don't worry...this is the second time he's messed with it too."

Cupcake looked rather smug with himself as he sat there, drinking his tea. "I-I created the Core, a-as well as your soul container, son...t-turning off some little alarm is nothing..."

Rebecca frowned at the old teacups declaration, and began to work on getting breakfast cooked for them all. "Mhm...still, yet you cannot walk without assistance...these are only for your safety, Caddy..."

Cupcake had gotten hugged by the twins, and he smiled softly to them, giving them each kisses. "Morning little notes~"

Edge grinned at the pats from Frisk, his tail still thumping softly. Seeing Aquaria, he smiled to her. The brackish water elemental was dressed in a guards uniform, having taken over as Head of the Royal Guard in the absence of Undyne.

She held her helmet under her arm, a cigarette stuck in a holder, clamped between her watery thin lips. Black lipstick stood out on her grayish-green watery face, her red eyes looking to Edge.

"Fine, kitten...yo, idiots, go on patrol or something! Get the fuck outta my fat ass, or I'm gonna kick yours!" She yelled to the Guardsman who were following slowly behind her.

Turning to her children, she took the cigarette out from her mouth and smiled. "Heya Frisky... c'mere to Mama, I missed ya baby~"

Napstaton sighed and shook his head. He did smile a bit at having the twins over and hug him.

The bat bot twins were more than happy with the attention, giving little laughs before getting their breakfast started.

Frisk kept up the pats when they noticed their mom and mama return. They happily obliged and went over to hug their mom. Missed you too!

Verri smiled at the sight and kissed Aquaria softly before gently ruffling Frisk's hair, "I will be back soon. I promise. Edge? Are you ready?"

Cupcake continued to drink his tea, and didn't really notice much else. Pulling out an old notepad from his pocket, he started drawing some ideas out onto the paper. The ideas were a bit stilted and strange, but they were mostly clear. Rebecca sighed, as she was making grits, eggs and sausage for him. "Dr. Brewer...here's breakfast, now just what are you scribbling?"

Rebecca took a glance at the papers he was drawing after setting his food down. It showed a bit of some old ideas of his own. "Those look really interesting...seems like it's...uh, hmm, not sure what this is actually..."

Cupcake moved the little notebook to the side and began to eat his breakfast slowly, occasionally taking sips of tea. "Jus...some old plans, 'Becca...mm...do we have any sweeties or anything?"

Rebecca shook her head softly, moving the notebook more away from him; and handed him a napkin as he ate. "No...not this morning. I made the breakfast for you, and you've already got enough sugar in your tea. I'll help you fill your head in a bit, Dr. Brewer...would you want to have some lavender tea, or maybe something else?"

In the throne room, Edge chuckled watching Frisk as they went out towards Aquaria. Standing up gently onto his paws, he sighed and nodded a bit. "Mhm...yeah I'm ready, Verri."

Aquaria grinned, and knelt down giving Frisk a sweet and smoky kiss to their head. "Hey, I know I just had something from the little fast food joint down the way while on patrol; but ya want me to whip up some grub for you, Frisky?"

One of the guardsman stood nearby Aquaria; they were one of the few close Royal Guards who couldn't smell, and they were just waiting for any kind of order.

Frisk smiled and nodded. Yes please!

Verri picked up the twins and nuzzled then gently, luckily she lost her sense of smell a long time ago. "Sweet boys. Stay good." She purred gently before giving them to Frisk again, "I will be back soon. Listen to Mama."

She gave a kiss on Frisk's head and looked to the guards, "Would you mind going and telling Snowdin that I will be visiting today. I will just be going to Waterfall for a moment and I will be right there."

Aquaria smiled happily, taking a puff from her cigarette. "Sounds like a plan, Frisky." Putting her armor into her inventory, it left her in her usual shorts and tanktop.

The boys squeaked and mewed, their eyes gazing up at their Mom. Bobbi stuck his paw into his mouth, numming on it happily.

The guard nodded, saluting Verri. "Of course, your Majesty! Captain Aquaria, would you need extra posts here?" Aquaria shook her head, chuckling. "Nope, nuthin' extra. Less ya wanna see me feeding the boys while making pancakes..."

Edge was seated off to the side, and sighed softly. "Let's get goin, then Verri. We'll stop at the Inner Chamber...then we'll head out." He followed her down a few hallways, and saw another guard standing near the end of the hallway. "...Guess they're making sure none of my disciples get outta line, huh?"

Verri giggled at her kids before going with Edge, "I'll be back. Be safe." She purred lightly at her family before leaving with Edge.

Frisk took over nuzzling their brother's instead, loving how cute they were being. They perked up even more at hearing they'd get pancakes.

Verri would leave with Edge, sighing, "of course, Edge. Sadly after the last...incident...with your followers, Aquaria has been rather worried about me and our family's safety. So we have been making sure your disciples are behaving well enough."

Edge nodded, as he changed back to normal partway down the hallway. "Mhm...Aquaria barely trusts me, doesn't she? Then again...she's always hated my guts. I'm still surprised she doesn't just try to wrap me up into watery ropes...shows she really loves you a hell of a lot, Verri. She absolutely trusts you completely."  
As he continued down into the Inner Chamber, and he looked to the room as he went with Verri. A hamster monster stood near the door, and they smiled softly seeing Edge. "Founder...it has been a while...my Queen. What need do you have down in the Inner Chambers?"

Raising an eyebrow, Edge sighed quietly. "You answer to her, Polly, not me. But uh, we need some of Shadow's old items, I need a scent track...to try to find Mark..."

"She does and I am more than thankful for a woman like her." Verri smiled, her tail in a slight heart shape as she thought of her wife, "I owe her greatly. But it's not just you she has any mistrust in, Edge. It is just caution in case what happened to Tyra happens again. Last we want is any of our family being harmed..."

Once they got to the inner chambers, she gave a polite smile at Polly, even after the talk with Edge. "We only need a minute. I am simply walking with the good Doctor as he requested for me."

Polly thought for a moment, and nodded. "Of course, My Queen. Please..." She opened the door more, allowing them into the Inner Chamber.

Edge went further into the Inner Chamber, and he looked over the artifacts carefully. Stacks of books, clothing, and other items in the storage chamber lined out on tables. Picking up a jacket, as he opened the box; he glanced over it, and took a deep sniff of it. It smelled of her, and of him.

"Caught the scent, Verri...thank you." He took another deep sniff, and knew where to go searching and what to smell for. "Let's head out, change into roaming clothes, kid."

Verri followed Edge to the chamber and led him down where Shadow's things were kept. She let him sniff it out before Edge asked her to switch to roaming clothes.

"Very well." She gave a curtesy before heading off into a nearby room. Luckily some of her old clothes she had while under Shadow's reign were still there. Still got her after all that time.

Edge waited patiently, and smiled as he saw her getting into more comfortable clothing. "Thank you Verri. And thank you Polly."

Polly bowed low to Edge, displaying her Headhunters symbol. "Of course my Founder. We will keep watch over this realm forever for you."

Edge rolled his eyelights, and then headed outside with Verri, stowing away the piece of clothing into his inventory for further scent tracking. "C'mon...you want to ride me, Verri? It'll be quicker...don't trust the River Person to be honest..."

Verri followed Edge out of the Chamber. She noticed Polly with the same polite smile but with...a different look in her eye. Almost one that seemed to be a warning. (Remember who he entrusts with this realm...)

She looked completely normal as she kept following Edge out. "I'd be happy to, as long as you do not mind, Edge." She let out a soft giggle as normal, as if nothing happened before allowing herself to get on him.

Edge had changed to his beastly form, as he had knelt down to allow Verri to get onto his back. "Naw, don't mind at all."

After a bit of travelling, he caught the scent again; and took off again. Tightening in on the scent, he travelled down a few side areas, and through some back caverns. He sat down on his haunches as he got closer to a small abandoned trailer park area. "...Could this be it...I still can't believe Polly...I do apologize for how she acted..."

"Just how many of them are...still so loyal though? I thought I'd told all of them to listen to you, Veronica...they're still just...adherent till they die, aren't they?"

Verri held on best she could as Edge made his way around. Once they got to the trailer park, she got a tightening feeling in her chest.

"Quite a few...15 have been put under lock up for the month...and have been on the surface ban list after they tried that coup with Belladonna. As for others, some still pledge allegiance to you. Luckily it would be only those 15 that are still most loyal to you and think I am only here as a place holder." Verri explained.

The scent would lead to one trailer in the far back...just where the wall of the cave meets. The trailer itself was small and seemed abandonded. Like it had been a long time since someone lived there.

Edge frowned, shaking his head. "...maybe after we finish this here, I can go and see those 15 that are under lock up. I mean, really, I did a lot of horrendous things, but to think you're just a place holder though? Fucking hell..."

Changing to his normal form, he headed back towards the one trailer, and came closer to it; examining it. Curiously, he wrenched open the door, having seen no traps that weren't already activated or triggered off. Sniffing for the scent, he wondered if there was even anyone here.

Verri nodded and got off of Edge before he changed back. "I am not happy with it either...but I suppose you would do best to clear things up."

She followed Edge inside the house. The place looked dusty, but more in the sense that things were left alone for a long time rather than someone died. However...there was a lot of abuse the home had gone through. Broken floorboards, holes in the walls and floor, curtains with small tears or large scratches on them from old fights, a window with shattered glass barely hanging onto the frame.

Verri tried turning on the light, which did seem to work still. She let out a small hum in confusion before going inside to check it more throughly.

Edge looked around the area, gingerly stepping carefully around the broken pieces of furniture and items. He sniffed out the back room, and headed towards it. "Mark?"

"This is The Founder...you in here buddy?" Edge looked around and opened the back room's door quietly.

Verri did look around, just to make sure no one was around to follow or harm them.

In the back room seemed just as empty. Or...least would be empty...

Everything in that room looked spotless, clean. Not like the previous room. Old machine parts were laid on one side, forgotten projects laid in another, some projects look like they were started but never finished, wine bottles littering the floor along side old perscription bottles. And an old coat rack laid with one giant black cloak on it...

Edge sniffed again, and came closer to the giant black cloak. It smelled strongly of Mark to him, almost gratingly so. Coming closer, he tapped a few wine bottles with his feet. The wine bottles sent the prescription bottles scattering.

"Mark? That you, old pal?" Edge murmured, looking closely to the cloak. He felt like an idiot, but his nose couldn't be wrong, he was sure of it.

The cloak began to move...slightly...

"...Old pal...? What kind of fool do you take me for, Gaster?" The cloak seemed to speak before it...opened up. It wasn't a cloak but a pair of bat wings, revealing a very old, wrinkled and singed fur black bat monster. Both of his eyes had been scratched and burnt out...leaving him completely blind, but he didn't seem to really care. He didn't need to see, he never did.

"Been a long time, Gaster...but not long enough if you asked me. Gone through too much trouble just to come find me." He spoke, face turned to Edge's general direction. He could still hear Edge well enough with his large but torn bat ears, "What do you want?"

Edge chuckled softly, and smiled. "I came to take care of something. For my daughter."

He shifted on his feet, and lit up his usual cigar. "Came to bring your dust home to my little Almyra..."

Grinning, he was ready for a potential fight from Mark if the old bat decided to try something.

Mark only started to laugh, "Your daughter? That what you're calling the little runt? The pathetic little waste of space I was stuck raising. The stupid little bitch who killed my wife?"

He hissed out that last part but stayed in place, "Ya really think bringing my dust is gunna help the little shit? With what...? She feel better knowing both her fucking parents are dead? Or you just got an old axe to grind with me, Gaster? If you're gunna kill me for your sake, just say so. Don't fucking use the stupidest excuse on this side of the universe."

He was blind, but he could feel Edge was grinning. Yet...he really didn't seem intimidated or threatened by him. In fact, he looked like Edge was nothing more than an annoying mosquito buzzing around his work area.

Edge rolled his eyelights at the old bat, and took a puff on the cigar. "Yes. I call her my daughter. You know I loved Shadow...as did you. I was more married...to my work for the longest time, so I...didn't feel right persuing her. I let you have her. And you had Almyra...such a beautiful little sweet bat. I tried to teach Shadow and Almyra so much you know...you little flying rat, you just...existed."

His upper lip curled in a sneer, as he glared at the blind old man. "Such a simpering fool, yeah, yeah...I'm going to kill you, but...it's not a stupid excuse. It's the perfect reason, you flying leather handbag..." In one easy movement, he reached forward with his clawed robotic fingers, ready to grab onto Mark's wing to sling him down to the floor to begin to punch him to dust.

"I loved my Shadow Woman...she was perfect and you couldn't see that. I'm thankful. The real rat was the one who killed her. Shadow meant everything to me. Almyra has and always been worthless. Just like your attempt to kill me..." He chuckled darkly.

"A perfect reason for an idiot with too soft of a heart." He laughed as Edge pulled him over and slung him down. Something was...off about Mark however.

Once he was hit down onto the ground and the punches came along...there was no blood or dust that came off of him, he seemed heavier than he appeared to be, and with enough punches he started...leaking oil? One punch to the face would reveal that this Mark wasn't real...but a robot creation of his.

"I told you it was pointless for you to try." The broken robot laughed before shutting down. Suddenly Mark's voice seemed to be heard all around the room...

"If I really am going to die, I'm not leaving without a proper "talk" with that little runt. I know she won't see me willingly...perhaps I start with the failed abortions she calls children. I haven't yet to see my grandchildren..." The voice laughed from the room before dying down.

Edge looked to his robotic hand, and saw the oil dripping off his fingertips. "What the...it's a fucking robot! GODDAMNIT!"

He leapt to his feet, growling loudly as he glared around the room in a touch of confusion. "You...motherfucker! Don't...THEY'RE MY GRANDCHILDREN, NOT YOURS!"

Changing to his beastial form, he charged around the room as the voice died down; and he leveled his glare at Verri as he bounded out from the back room. "We gotta head out NOW kid! He's fucking trying some goddamn bullshit on us!"

As soon as he felt Verri landing on his back, he took off running towards the castle in New Home once more; his paws thudding strongly against the ground as he ran as fast as was possible for him. Tyra, M and N...his grandchildren, he couldn't...he wouldn't let them get hurt. Not from their charlatan of a grandfather.

Verri nodded immediately and got in, holding as tight as she could to get back to the castle.

"He won't get far! Not with the guards around!" She assured as they got close. But she would eat her words when she got news from her phone. A text from Frisk...

[Mom, please come home... Mama's hiding me and the babies in a room. The bad HeadHunters got out...they're hurting people for G'pa. Please...]

"Oh stars no...not my family...not this...Edge! Hurry! Please! Your most loyal have escaped and are attacking! We need to get there!" Verri sounded urgent as she read over Frisk's message. She promised they wouldn't be hurt.

The old hound picked up the speed, panting as he ran as fast as he could go. He began to take shortcuts, cutting the distance between them and the castle; with howling barks opening what appeared to be a portal he could leap through each time. Edge then gathered his energy, and he let out a loud howl as he came careening into the castle's front most area.

"MY DISCIPLES, STAND DOWN!" He howled loudly, slamming his paw into the floor; sending a quake throughout the main throne room.

Aquaria was absolutely pissed by then, the Loyalist Headhunters had gotten out somehow, and she had taken the children and ran for safety. She wasn't as strong as they were, and she had shoved up against the double doors a few large dressers and other things to block the entryway. "...That fucking BASTARD! He came back to just screw us over, Frisky! Your G'pa is nothing but trouble!"

Frisk was whimpering as they held their baby brothers, shaking their head at their mom. They were scared but they didn't think they could blame their G'pa for this.

Verri got off of Edge and summoned the staff she had last time. Before she could utter a growl or word, a magic attack had hit her from behind, causing her to fall and hiss in pain, if she had her normal queen robes, the hit wouldn't have been as bad as her clothing doubled as armor. But in casual clothes, it didn't have much in defense. With the intent, lack of armor defense, and the suddenness of it, most likely it did cause a lot damage.

Edge spun around on his paws, and he knelt by Verri, growling in surprise as she got hurt. "Verri! What the fuck...STAND DOWN, DISCIPLES! YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO YOUR FOUNDER!"

He placed his paw next to Verri, encapsulating her into a protective bubble; after giving her some healing potion to prevent her from getting further hurt.

"Come forward...who is causing this...?" Edge looked around the room, most of the disciples had their hoods up, shielding themselves from easy view. "...You know who I am...I am The Founder...Dr. Wing Ding Gaster...come forward, talk with me...I have laid out my plans so many times for all of you...yet...you are DEFYING MY PLANS you IDIOTS!"

"I don't want to hurt anymore...I don't want to kill anymore...we're doing this the right way you motherfuckers, and you're going to follow Veronica's ruling! GOT IT!"

"Founder...do you not hear yourself?" One disciple spoke out. One by one they started speaking...

"You believe in her lies..." "Her empty promises..." "You've been brainwashed, dear Founder." "You know your plans and laws..."  
"We followed them to perfection in your writings." "You were meant for the throne." "She is but a child playing pretend." "And wishes to see a human rule us..." "A world of monsters...ruled by a disgusting human." "You would never allow such a thing."

"Break free from her our Treasured Founder" They all spoke, ready to attack Verri again while some went off to find Aquaria, Frisk, and the twins.

"She cannot continue this triad...she pays the price...in dust. And a soul is added to fund our freedom."

"No...don't..." Verri hissed in pain, her HP was brought back but the wound would take some time to heal fully, so the pain was still there.

Edge heard all of them, and he started to clutch at his skull in sheer pain, hearing all of his disciples speaking to him. "Stop it...stop it...I've changed...I've changed for the better..."

"...She ain't no kid...I don't wanna be King no more...I...I..." His words were caught in his throat as they all spoke at once, and he howled loudly, changing once more to his pure, beastly form; standing tall over Verri.

" W"

Black twisting thorny vines stretched out across the main throne room where they were; choking the entryways to the halls, and preventing any from coming in, or leaving. He took a couple steps and raggedly sighed in exhaustion.

"...Disciples...Disciples...why...why..."

"We know you, Founder." "You know what needs to be done for this world." "We are loyal to you and only you." "You alone know what monsters need"

"We have been and still are loyal to you, alone. You fought for this throne...take it. You know what you must do. You know what you must do. You know what you must do..." They started repeating over and over as they drew their magical weapons to try and get to Verri. But they didn't move, only thinking that Edge would be the one to deal the fatal blow on Verri.

"Do not fight us, Founder! We only want your success finalized! As you fortold in your writings!"

Edge looked down at Verri as she laid beneath his hulking form. His yellow and red eyelights focused on her, and he almost whimpered, holding it back as he looked to her. "My...My success...the writings...yeah..."

He backed up a step away from Verri, and he looked as his disciples came closer to him; and he frowned, drawing his black magic tinged vines closer to him. "If you are so loyal to me, and I know what needs to be done for this world...then why won't you listen to me? I am The Eternal One, The one who is revived time and time again...the one who created the magic you so seek, and the one who created the ways of your lives..."

"I am your Founder...and I am still here for you all. But, despite my recent revitalization...you will listen to another. She might be a child, but I taught her personally! Just as I taught Myra...you followed her. Why not follow Veronica!?" He growled out, glaring to the disciples as a warning.

"Surely this is not what you want" "Your writings" "Your teachings" "This peace is not your word." "It is hers..." "She's not worthy." "Myra knew her place and stepped down..." "This one refuses to yield." "In this world...it is Kill or Be Killed."

Verri looked to Edge, like she was begging him to help. Normally she'd be able to help fight back or do something. But the pain in her was still there. All she could do was hope he could stop them.

Edge didn't want too. He didn't want to kill anymore. He didn't want to hurt anymore. But it had to stop. It couldn't go on anymore. A ring of sharpened bones was summoned around him and Verri. "...Yeah...ya'll are right. It's Kill or Be Killed."

He lifted his hand, and brought it down sharply, impaling nearly every disciple with a sharpened bone. Not through their souls however, through their shoulders, or their knees; to cripple them from following them, rather than killing them.

"...But I decided to change that. In this world...it's better to show love...then LOVE."

All of them howled in pain from getting impaled. Verri was going to yell about Edge killing them. But when she saw where they were hit, she was left with mixed feelings. But she managed to stand up on her own as the healing potion took effect. "LV is not as powerful as love...that is what we want to accomplish now...there doesn't need to be violence or senseless killing anymore..."

She got to her feet, even if it was a little shaky before she leaned against Edge. "...Thank you Edge...I'll have them cared for and...sent back..."

Edge wrapped his arms around Verri, closing his eyes. "...I'm so fuckin sorry...I...I didn't want to hurt them, but they were gonna kill ya, Veronica! I had'ta keep you safe..."

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." He whimpered as he hugged her still, pressing his cheek against the side of her head; his tail between his legs. "...we gotta get back home...I gotta go...I gotta...I'm sorry..."

He gently laid her down onto the floor, and ran to the Observator's room; dialing in the code for Swap, as he went through the portal. As soon as his feet hit the floor in Napstaton's manor, he carefully went up the stairs, curious as to what could have happened.

"It's okay...go...please..." Verri hugged him gently, "I'll take care of here..." She was still rather weak but she managed as other guards who did listen to her ran over to help her and get the 15 some help as she instructed.

Frisk would run over too, having been freed and told that their mother and everyone was okay. They gave Verri a tight hug, sniffling. Flowey appeared a bit behind, having come over to help as best as he could, which was why he let know Aquaria what happened.

"E-Everyone okay?" He asked nervously.

"Fine, Flowey...just fine...I promise." Verri assured as she held Frisk.

Meanwhile in Swap, everything was quiet...too quiet. But once Edge hit the livingroom, Napstaton was on the floor, out cold. It looked like his batteries had ran out as he laid lifeless on the floor...the electrical burn mark on his shoulder would say otherwise. From the looks of it, he was stunned with something and possibly one of his circuits fried.

There was sounds of little Harmony crying coming from another room. The twins were huddled with their baby sister underneath a crystal bubble, Max was whimpering and tearing up while Nikki was shaking in complete fear. Thankfully they looked unharmed but Zhara was another matter. She was in the worst shape, having been beaten down and scratched up, lilac magiblood leaking from her wounds as she looked like she was thrown against the room.

Edge looked to Napstaton and cringed in worry, as he knelt down and tried to quickly fix the annoying blue step-son of his. He was thankful he could at least remove the fried circuit, and get him plugged up to charge. "No no no...fuccck...Sweet-Tea's gonna be fuckin' pissed...Caddy!"

As he went throughout the rest of the house, and saw the children huddling; and he covered his mouth, crouching by the bubble. "Max! Nikki! C'mon, G'pa's got some healing stuff...oh my gawd...where's Grandpa!?"

Rebecca had taken Cupcake to the little house outside, the moment Mark had gone through there. Napstaton had shooed them off as quickly as he was able too. At the moment Cupcake was sitting in the recliner, one of his blasters hovering near him and nuzzling his hand; while he healed Rebecca's wound on her leg with bits of his own void magic.

"G'pa! Help Mama! Please!" Nikki begged as she held onto her brother and baby sister.

"G-Grandpa's i-in h-his h-house..." Max whimpered and hugged tight to Nikki and Harmony.

Zhara let out a raspy breath as she struggled to open her eyes. "D-Don't...d-don't...h-hurt...t-t-them..." she croaked out as her magic grew weak. The bubble started to disappear since her magic was getting weaker and couldn't keep the shield up. Moment it was gone, the twins rushed over to their mother to check on her.

Meanwhile in Red's home, the home phone began to ring. "Babe? Can you get that? I got my hands full with Vermie and making lunch." Mars called from the kitchen as she was feeding Vermie his lunch while her free hand was reading over a recipe for crispy fried fish that she found online.

Edge nodded and ran over to Zhara's side, immediately giving her another healing elixir he had with him. "I ain't gonna hurt 'em...c'mon Zhara...drink up baby. I got Napsta plugged in, he fried a circuit, so I dunno how well he's gonna be...I gotta keep moving kids. Can ya watch 'em? Go and get Becca!"

Red was finishing up a little project he'd been working on, and he chuckled softly. "yeah sure, babe!"

He went over to the phone, and picked it up; smirking to himself a bit as he knew that he was getting a nice dinner that evening. "yo, this is red gaster, what'cha want?"

The twins nodded and split up. Nikki ran off to go get Cupcake while Max stayed with his mom and still wailing baby sister.

Zhara only let out a pained mutter before passing out as Max started calling emergency services to help his mom out.

Nikki would be flying fast to Cupcake's house and started pouding at the door, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Help! Please! Mom and dad need help!"

"Hi, Mr. Gaster. This is Counselor Harris, from Camp Music Castaways. I'm so sorry to tell you this but the camp had a terrible accident..." The male camp counselor started, sounding panicked.

"It started off as a power outage. All of a sudden smoke came in and we were ambushed during our set up event. We have kids who are injured and are missing and...I'm so sorry...your child...Jamie Crimson Gaster...they were one of the ones who had gone missing..."

At Fell Papyton and Nast's home...a similar call would be given to them. A raid had happened at the band camp that the Fell children were sent...kids were injured during a raid that no one could tell who the perpatrator was. Ames was one of those who was injured and sent to the hospital with a broken arm. Only four kids were missing: Crimes, Rockwell, M and N.

Cupcake got up from the chair, and with Rebecca's help, he hurried into the main house to assist with Zhara. He continued to use his void magic to help heal those that needed it, then after he'd gotten Zhara stable; he went over to help repair Napstaton.

Red dropped the phone, and growled in worry. "oh fuckin hell...someone fuckin took jamie! i gotta go, babe, go inta lockdown, go to ma's house now!" He then shortcut over to Boss's house, where he found out that Rockwell had gone missing as well.

Taking his brother with him (after they both had gotten appropiate fighting clothes on) they then went to Shades' house, figuring to check in with Nast and Shade. As Boss strode up to the doorway, he found that he didn't need to kick it down, or even knock as it was seemingly thrown open by the robot in question.

"WE CAME TO SEE IF YOU'VE RECIEVED A SIMILAR PHONE CALL AS MYSELF AND MY BROTHER. SOMEHOW OUR CHILDREN HAVE GONE MISSING. CRIMSON, AND ROCKWELL HAVE GONE MISSING FROM THEIR CAMP MUSIC CASTAWAY." Boss declared, his arms crossed over his chest. Deep inside his soul, he was terrified of his son getting hurt.

Nikki went back to her brother and baby sister as the two waited. Soon sirens would be heard approaching the house. The twins would let emergency services in to help take their mom away while Cupcake worked on Napstaton. They did look at him to see if he was hurt. Luckily it was most just his robotic body than it was his HP.

"WHAT!? RED! WAIT!" Mars was going to ask what he meant but knowing this was a lockdown, she grabbed what she could of Vermie's and her things before rushing out. "Angel...what the fuck happened to my kid...?"

MTT had gone and done the same thing, though he was absolutely terrified, but trying to hold himself together as he held Ebrima. Poor girl was more worried than her Mamaton was as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. They'd be the first to get to Bitter's home before Mars would come over a few minutes later.

Nast had busted down the door after getting the call. They didn't expect the bone brothers to be there. Hearing what happened to Crimson and Rockwell, they threw their black beanie to the floor, "FUCK! You too?! M and N are fucking gone! Bastards at the camp fucking lost 'em!"

In the house, Shade was dissociating, too many thoughts where hitting her at once. She'd break out slightly once she heard the phone ring again. Hoping for some good news, that this was maybe a prank gone wrong from her kids, or they found them in a closet somewhere..something...she went and answered the phone.

...Whatever hope she had...was lost quickly once she heard THAT voice...

"Hello Almyra...It's been quite a while...my little shadowed runt..." Mark's voice chuckled from the reciever.

"you...you...FUCKING BASTARD!" Shade could be heard yelling from inside.

Cupcake had gotten the burn mark to Napstaton's shoulder fixed up, and going through a little kit he carried in his inventory; he repaired the fried (and by then missing) circuit. Then he just held his son, while he continued to charge; making sure that the twins and Harmony stayed near him. His three porcelain blasters surrounded them after the emergency services left with Zhara.

Bitter didn't know what the hell was going on, but she easily accepted MTT and Mars into her house; and headed into the basement lockdown room with them. She shook her head, and hugged her children-in-laws along with Ebrima and Vermie. "...We'll be safe, but I dunno where Edge went off too...he said he had shit to do last night...b-but I forgot what..."

Red had heard Shade yelling, and he shortcut into the room. "shade, the fuck is goin on...who's that on the phone?"

Boss strode in directly after his brother, a deadly look across his face; he could hear Nast right on his heeled boots behind him. "...BROTHER, IS WHOEVER THAT IS, DO THEY HAVE ANY TIPS ON THE WHEREABOUTS OF OUR CHILDREN?"

Meanwhile the wheels were turning in Edge's mind, trying to figure out what his plan was, he knew where the grandchildren were; they were at that summer camp. Focusing his energy, he knew he had to try to shortcut to where they were. Reaching into his pockets for something, anything; he came upon a little slip of paper that Bitter had given him.

It was the address to the camp, just in case their children couldn't get the brats! Reading the address a few times, he knew they were only a few hours away. Focusing as best he could, he changed to his beastial form and then howled deeply, leaping through a shortcut he'd opened up. Skidding to a halt on the other side, he wondered if he'd even done it correctly.

Napstaton would still be out cold for a while until his battery charged up again. Max and Nikki were whimpering and crying along with Harmony, still scared after everything that happened.

"I was wondering where he ran off to! Fucking...Crimes is missing from the camp, apparently!" Mars groaned out as she held Vermie close.

"Crimes too?! That happened to my baby boy too!" MTT gasped as Ebrima whimpered in his arms.

"Oh I have more than tips...old Guard Captain..." Mark's voice could be heard ringing from somewhere else. The TV seemed to have turned itself on just as Nast got in the house again. Shade's fur was standing on end from fear and anger as she heard Mark.

The TV started out as static before cutting to a live feed of...Crimes, Rockwell, and the Fell Robotic Bat twins. All of them were bound, gagged, blindfolded, and contained a collar of some type...looking closely at it, it was a magic supression collar.

Rockwell looked deathly pale, most likely due to the stress. M and N were whimpering and shaking, ears flattened against their heads in fear as they had no idea where they were. Crimes was the only one trying to fight their binds, struggling to break free as they cursed and yelled as if that would help, "YOU BASTARD! LET US GO! I SWEAR TO THE ANGEL, I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH A DAMN QUICK ONE IF YA LET ME GO! OTHERWISE YOU'RE GETTING A LONG, COLD, MOTHER FUCKING-..."

Crimes would end up cutting his words short as the collar sent an electric shock through him, making him twitch and squirm in pain before it subsided, leaving him to fall to side, immobilized. "crime...don't...f-fucking...j-just..." Rockwell grumbled sickly as he tried moving his arms but was too weak to do so, his stress working against him as he started going green in the face.

"M-Mom..." "D-Dama..." The twins called out fearfully, barely anything got them afraid.

"Now now...just behave my little roaches...my grandchildren...show some respect for your grandfather..." Mark's voice called from behind the camera.

At the camp, police and ambulances were already on the scene. Some police were taking witness accounts from kids and counselors alike. Some were closing up the scene to gather evidence. Paramedics were currently taking in all the injured to the ambulance cars to be taken straight to the hospital. Ames was with one paramedic getting a temporary splint on after getting her arm slashed at and broken, whimpering from the pain.

Boss was bristling as he glared at the TV, as he saw his son looking so pale and sickly. "OH MERCILESS ANGEL...MY BOY..."

Red was searching the image of the feed, trying to discern if there was a way to tell where they were. "...jamie..."

As Edge was scrambling through the area he'd been spat out in, he saw Ames, his tail wagging furiously, as he began to run in a sprint towards her, changing to his beast dog form. "Ames! Ames oh thank the angel!"

He leapt over another paramedic easily, landing right near her. "Ames can you tell me what happened!?"

There was nothing that really gave away exactly where the kids were located, other than it was a dark red room with just enough light to illuminate the kids.

"What do you want...Father..." Shade growled, still holding onto the phone in her clawed hand.

"Shit...M...N..." Nast didn't like seeing them so scared. They'd barely seen them scared at all...the more they saw the more worried they were for the kids.

"Just come see me, Almyra...bring your new brothers along should you wish. But we have unfinished business...You should know where to meet me. Light was never an option for me...but the smell of home can be found here..." Mark chuckled darkly as Crimes tries fighting their binds again.

"F-fuck...you...y-you...crazy...b-bastard..." Crimes hissed out but was electrocuted again by the shock collar, this time knocking him out.

"c-crimes...f-fucking..." Rockwell couldn't take it anymore and threw up next to himself. The stress was getting too much for him as he panted and coughed afterwards.

The twins struggled for a minute before a knife came into view, "Come see me..." The knife was pressed against N's neck, making her whimper as M screamed for help before the transmission ended.

Ames looked over at Edge as the paramedic barely held back their scream at seeing the large monster bounding toward them.

"I-It's okay! I know him! G'pa!" Ames called out to him after the paramedic finished splinting her arm. She gave him a hug using her good arm and whimpered, "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...I tried to help them...but...t-the guy...h-he crushed my arm...I..I had to let go...there was so much smoke and I c-couldn't see it. Rocks and Crimes tried fighting him off but...it wasn't enough..."

Boss and Red were on high alert, both of them glaring at the TV screen in front of them all. Red's soul was beating so loud, he feared it would drown out nearly all noise as fear genuinely gripped him. He remembered Mark and how sadistic that man could be.

Boss was shaking his head, and he looked to the others. "...NEW BROTHERS? MM, THE SMELL OF HOME CAN BE FOUND THERE...WHERE DO YOU SUPPOSE THAT IS, SHADE?"

Red growled, his clawed fingers gripping the insides of his jacket pockets. "...prolly took 'em back home...wait...no, no, that's where he would think that we would think he'd take 'em...he's still here. for the tv to pick up that signal, had to be shortwave uhf...somethin' those rabbit ears could get ova the air. but where..."

Boss sneered, glaring at the TV. "HE'S AT OUR OTHER PARENT'S OLD HOUSE! LOOK AT THE EDGE OF THE PICTURE...THAT'S AN OVERTURNED BOOKSHELF, FULL OF JOURNALS. THOSE ARE OUR OLD TEACUP'S HANDIWORK IT APPEARS."

Red looked to Shade for confirmation that was what seemed to happening.

Meanwhile, Edge listened to Ames; and he gently nuzzled her cheek, licking the top of her head. "Don't be sorry, don't be sorry Ames...it's gonna be okay, I'll get 'em, keep 'em safe. No mattah what. This is my fuckin fault...I left my post, I went looking where I shouldn't have! And I let my fuckin' guard down..."

He whimpered softly, nuzzling her again. "I'm gonna fix this. I swear. If shit goes sideways...go to my house, go see G'ma. She'll keep ya safe."

Shade thought about it as Nast was still grinding their teeth in anger and fear. "...That sounds like him. He would use any electrical equipment he could get his hands on...the old marshmallow tea cup's lab would be his salvage heaven."

"But knowing him, he would also have traps lined for us as taunts." Shade knew her father, fear would be striking her down about now. And she was afraid. But he messed with her children...and her anger had more control than her fear.

Ames nodded and hugged him, letting him nuzzle her. "Okay..."

"We need to get her to the hospital first. That splint is only temporary..." the paramedic informed despite their fear.

Ames nodded, "Bring them back safe...please..."

Red grinned, looking up at his younger brother. "...we'll get the kiddos. trust us. we learned from the best how ta get around this kinda shit, shade." He held his hand out to Shade and Nast; Boss's hand on his shoulder. "let's get our precious brats back."

Wingdin and Cupcake's old house was mostly empty; as many of the items that previously lined the shelves and filled the home, now resided with Cupcake at Napstaton's manor. The old piano bench and broken piano still sat against the corner of the wall; a few old needlepoint frames lay in various states of disrepair on the floor.

The kitchen still had the faint smell of cinnamon and nutmeg, long since having been used for Wingdin's long nights baking. The cabinets had been haphazardly torn through at one point, the contents of a few containers of oats and flour strewn about on the tiled floor. Ruffians had broken in at one point, no alarm system to stop them.

Down the hallway was another matter, a few old stuffed toys of Kryssie's, now rigged to be explosive were scattered about; a couple thin tripwires, made from clear embroidery floss and an old archery set tipped with poison were ready to be sprung. At the end of the hallway, was the old home lab, seemingly unprotected. Each of the grandchildren's old bedrooms, were littered with various traps; usually created from old toys and items within each room, innocously set up to be as deadly as possible.

At the camp, Edge listened to Ames and when the paramedic spoke up; he leveled his steely gaze to them. "...You take care of my grandson's girlfriend, got it? She's my most favorite little human...an' I'll rip ya a new asshole if ya let her get hurt."

He then looked to Ames, and stood up fully onto his paws. Thinking for a moment, he knew he had to hurry back to Shades house. However...once he'd gotten there, he was seemingly a step behind them. Shaking his head, he then caught a whiff of Boss' cologne. "...Lilac bone cologne...my sweet little Papy..."

Sniffing again, he lifted his head; and howled. Taking off sprinting again, he followed the trail that he could catch. Lilac bone cologne, bacon jerky, robotic joint oil, and patchouli rose perfume. His children!

Shade expected this much from her father. This had his signature all over. One thing for sure, she had to make sure no one would get hit.

"Be careful...one wrong move and we will put ourselves and our children in larger danger..." Shade warned, mostly for her partner's sake.

Nast nodded and stayed by her side, "How do we disarm this shit then?"

"I can trap the explosives in crystal and set them off. Papyrus, if you can handle the trip wires that would help. Red, can you smell the children from here?" Shade instructed, seeming to go into a leader role again as she did during her reign in the HeadHunters. She was not about to let children get hurt...not with her.

The paramedic only nodded fearfully as they led Ames to the next vehicle to be taken to the hospital.

Boss and Red immediately had gotten into an easy pattern of following orders.

"GOT IT." "got it chief."

Red set about sniffing them out, and he caught the scent of his child. "...got their scent! they're in the basement...back most corner..."

Boss carefully went down the hallway, finding the clear embroidery thread. Using his own red magic'd bones, he held the floss tightly, and then severed it, tying both ends to a bone, leaving the string taught.

"Go through...start to set off the explosives, Shade...Nast you need to unlock the door..." Boss spoke quietly, looking back at the robot. "You can utilize your fingers like lock picks, robot."

"Perfect." Shade spoke in a monotone voice, just as she did before. Once Boss had made a clear path, she started trapping the explosive ones with her magic before setting them off inside.

Nast was going to yell off at Boss but decided against it once they saw Shade's demeanor. They headed over to the door to try and unlock it, they were used to it after all.

The explosives would give out a shake through the house as they went off, unfortunately setting off a different trap...

N's screaming could be heard before she went deathly silent. Some barbed wires would drop and stretch from the ceiling with an electrical charge running through them as Shade let the last explosive go. She barely managed to avoid the trap but did get scratched in the process before putting in other crystals to stop the rest from falling on the skeleton brothers or her partner.

"Shit that was N!" Nast growled out while trying to pick at the lock.

Red held up what wasn't caught by the crystals, growling angrily. Boss stared at the door, and his eyelights widened in shock. The sick motherfucker! Brother, Pi Delta maneuver!

The shorter blaster skeleton nodded, changing easily to his Great Dane form, and he lowly growled. Boss strode over in front of his brother, pushing Nast out of the way. Then he summoned his dual bone swords and kicked the door straight down, while Red bounded over his younger brother and went charging forward, shortcutting over against the farthest wall.

Boss came inside, glaring down Mark, gazing in the darkness as he listened for any noises to alert him, himself highly strung and ready to attack.

Nast moved out of the way but clumsily landed on their bottom as they got to the wall.

Mark was drinking a bottle of wine with the children seeming to be out of sight...seeming to be.

Shade followed the brothers down, her crystal lance drawn out and ready to attack. "Father! You have me! Now let them go!"

"...I'm afraid I do not have you, Almyra...all this noise and everything, and for what?" He said boredly as he took another sip of wine, "I did say I wanted to talk. But I would be careful where you start throwing bones or blasts at me, boys..."

Mark chuckled darkly as he moved his wings, showing the four kids in the far back of the room, all knocked out and rigged to explosive devices. A few wires led over to where Mark was sitting...a pressure plate under his chair. "Unless you want to rid yourselves a few mouths to feed along with me...You kill me...my dead weight will activate this little trap of mine. You three may survive...you may not. But I know I'll take my grandchildren along with me."

Shade hissed at him, her fangs bared and fur on end again, "The hell do you want from me...? Had you not taken enough from me?!"

Red's eye was drawn to the mechanics of the explosive device. Mark always had been a genius with this kind of shit. "whatcha want, you emotional vampire?"

Boss took in a breath, seeing his son along with the others rigged up as they were. We can't just cut the wires either... it'll cause it to blow as well... underneath his chair is a shrapnel explosive device.

Red took a sniff, taking a step forward curiously. dude's got the thing coated in... cinnamon, malt vingear powder and honey-sriracha sauce...he's created napalm outta shit from the kitchen...

Edge had gotten to the house, and he carefully made his way inside, noting how things were. In his inventory, he carried a few strange items, along with more healing elixirs. Seeing Nast on their bottom, he left them there and examined the rooms carefully before wanting to approach them.

"I work with what I have...you know I love to recycle after all..." Mark chuckled darkly before taking another sip of wine.

"Just cut to the chase...what the hell do you want...?" Shade hissed out.

"As I said, Almyra...talk. Been too long since I've heard of you last. Tell me...do you still feel guilty for what you did to her...?" Mark swirled his glass of wine while his ears swiveled in her direction.

"What she did was out of my control! She loved me, unlike you! It wasn't my fault!" Shade yelled out.

"That's a damn lie and you KNOW IT. I got damn stuck with you...train you in this absolute malarky she believed in. I only went along with this parenting thing since she was the one who wanted it. I damn well was happy not being a part of shit. You really enjoy this parenting bullcrap? I can easily do you a favor." Mark went from angry to giving a smirk as he lifted slightly from the chair.

"DON'T!" Shade yelled back, not wanting him to go with it. The only thing the shift did was light up a light in a sequence from the kids...like something was going to happen until the light stopped on Rockwell, causing him to get shocked and twitch from it all before letting out a pained scream. He would fall back unconcious, his weakened state only getting worse from that.

"That's a warning...I'd be careful if I were you three..." Mark sat back normally on the chair to prevent another controlled shock, "Any slight movement this trap registers...next time it might not be something so merciful..."

"Be the only time I ever will be. Especially once I'm done with you Almyra..." Mark went back to laughing darkly.

Nast noticed Edge and backed up against the wall, "The kids are down in the basement...Shade, Red, and Paps are all down there..." They informed quietly.

Red looked to Shade, putting his paw in front of his younger brother, who looked ready to kill by then for what Mark was doing to his baby boy.

"then talk. jus get it over with, vampire...and we'll get our kids back." Red muttered, glaring to Mark angrily.

Edge slunk into the room, his own eyes dimmed down; his steps absolutely silent. He kept his breathing to a minimum, and had shoved a few handfuls of cinnamon into his pockets to throw off his scent.

Slinking near Mark, he scowled to himself. Going to his inventory, he had a few things that could help him, and crouching down, he began working on splicing the wire leading to Crimes, to remove them from the explosive device.

"That's after..." Mark warned again, "tampering with my wires could lead to another...shocking surprise."

"You want my dust so badly...I won't be going alone. No no no...I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago...damn the stupid HeadHunters." He hissed out before another barbed wire trap activated and trapped Shade. The barbs easily bore into her fur and skin, but she tried not to show any pain.

"No matter what I did...no matter what I tried...you're just absolutely stubborn...suppose ya get that from me, Almyra. You looked so much prettier with the scars ya had before...not as pretty as your mother but...you'll make due. We'll work with that..." Mark laughed sadisticly as he noticed his daughter trying not to fight off the barbs. Just like the past...no crying so that was something.

"Ya can't be stubborn here. Make a choice...you want my life...I take one or a few with me...which is more worth it...? You two don't try anything. But I like audience input. What's better? Your own lives or the lives of the little weak runt failures you call children! They made it too damn easy for me to grab!" He had that sadistic smile to him, "Absolute jokes! But I never had high hopes for the idiots who claimed they were the Royal Judge or should I say the Royal Cum Jar, and the so called little girl parading around as a Royal Guardsman Captain!"

Edge couldn't react fast enough, as a painful shock coursed through his robotic arm, into his body. He held back a pained noise, cringing as he lit up like a damn gyftmas tree.

Red and Boss had noticed their father by then, and they didn't have a reaction, but on the inside they were fearful for their father's health.

Hearing what Mark said brought them back to the painful reality. Insulting the problems that they'd both gone through.

Edge meanwhile hadn't gone down completely, he had gathered his strength and managed to work on the next wire. The shocks continued. This time however, he just changed into his beastly form and went ham on the wires, biting through them as if it was nothing.

Getting to M's wire finally, he was smoking from his white furred body, and he slumped down onto his stomach.

Shade was still trying to bite back the sounds of pain coming from her. "J-just...take...me..." She managed out.

Mark turned off the electricity that went through that way towards the kids with a smile, "Looks like you're not useless for one thing."

The switch did turn on for Shade, ready to move from his seat "But not useless enough for me to warrant a quick death..." He'd move slightly and caused the electricity to go through Shade instead, what was held back for four kids was put all into her.

However, it would only last a few seconds before the power seemed to have gone out. Outside the home...unknown to anyone else, Nast had ended up breaking into the circuit box and disabled the power.

Mark heard the power go off and sigh, "Of course I have to do this the hard way..." He pulled out the knife he had earlier and went for Shade, easily pulling her close to him and keeping the knife at her neck, "I will NOT GO without SOMEONE! I PUT HER IN THIS WORLD AND I WILL TAKE HER OUT!"

Boss and Red came closer to Mark, and saw that he was brandishing the knife incredibly close to her neck. Red tried to grip Mark's soul in his magic, and with his stress he wasn't able to do anything of any note. The name of 'Royal Cum Jar' continued to ring in his skull, and it hurt him so badly. Boss wasn't much better off, he couldn't see anyway of getting through Mark to get to Shade without causing her harm.

Edge had gotten partially back to the more consicious world; and he looked up from where he was slumped on the floor. Seeing the leathery wings of Mark; he could hear the careful, measured breaths of Shade. (I can't let her get hurt...I promised to make this easier for her...I fucked everything up...)

Standing up carefully onto his feet, he nearly slid from his exhaustion; and he lunged forward, aiming to bite something. Soon he'd sunk his sharp teeth into flesh, and he bit down as hard as he could growling fiercely.

Shade hissed as she tried thinking on how to break away. She'd done so before and she could try it again.

When Edge bit into Mark's shoulder, it caused his hand to slip and slice her shoulder, but thankfully not her neck as he yelled in pain.

Suddenly, the barbed wire on Shade was removed...but it did coil around Mark instead, like a boa constrictor. Right on the top of the stairs...was Nast, eyes focused and concentrated on the wire to break him down. "No one fucking...touches my wife..."

It was rare for him to be more than talk. He never really attacked unless provoked, even then it would be just screaming. This time with his robotic body, he had a few tricks of his sleeve.

Boss took advantage of the open spot, and he charged forward; stabbing Mark down to the floor with his dual bone swords. He glared strongly at Mark's face, openly growling mere inches from his face. "DO YOU THINK A LITTLE GIRL CAN DO THIS, YOU PUTRID SACK OF A SOUL!? YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A FORMER WOMAN SCORNED!"

Red changed to his beastial form and started to tear at what was exposed of Mark's body, rending flesh and tearing chunks of the man away through the barbed wire. "call me a cum jar again...i'll fuckin' show you what you look like a goddamn cum stain!"

Edge meanwhile, had a hunk of Mark's shoulder in his mouth; slumped onto the floor, his eyes partway open. He'd been electrocuted multiple times, had burn marks around his muzzle; and his ears were flattened against his head in confusion. He barely knew where he was, but all he could smell was his dead wife's cooking close to him.

The cinnamon of her buns, the honey-sriracha sauce of his eldest son's favorite chicken wings, and the malt vinegar his husband loved to eat on his fried fish dinner. Crawling forward a little, he licked at the puddle of sauce on the floor; his eyes closing seemingly in happiness.

Mark let out a yell but dissolved into pained laughs of a mad man. Shade would get her barings enough to send her crystal lance up and to his soul, "...I've waited too long for this..." She hissed out before driving it further.

He only continued to laugh, even as Mark turned to dust.

N would be the first one to wake up, groaning in pain despite the towel that was lodged into her mouth to keep her quiet. She was still blindfolded along with her twin brother and cousins but she did manage to raise an ear and mutter something out weakly.

"Get the children...let's go..." Shade winced as she held her injured shoulder. Nast came down a bit after and got to Shade's side. They got their beanie off to use as a makeshift bandage on her until they could get it looked at.

Boss nodded as he gathered up the children easily, using his blue magic. "Father Cupcake might have left some bandages in the bathroom...Sans, get Papa, please?"

Red nodded, as he came over to Edge; rubbing his Dad's head gently. "...c'mon dad...time to go, we got the kids, mark's dead..."

Edge didn't move however, his paw still on something it seemed. Shaking his head slightly, he frowned tiredly. "...Failsafe, Sans...you...you gotta go...it's...it ain't over yet..."

"No. Go. I got it." Nast assure as they got to Edge, "Red, take him and go." They plugged themselves into the controls Mark rigged up to get to work.

"Nast...love..how did you...?" Shade was still baffled that he did things like that.

"Someone had to learn how to fix my dumb cousin if he got his ass hurt plus it pissed off Alphys that he wasn't going to her anymore. I picked up a few more things afterwards...I don't like doing it, but if I have to I will." Nast answered while they got working.

Shade headed over to untie the kids from the explosives, easier said than done however. "The bombs on them are still live. I can't let this one explode."

Red nodded, and after it was safe to move him; he picked up Edge in his magic and carried him out. "dude...be careful. shade, i can get the kids outta those bombs, lemme put dad out in the yard yeah?"

He hurried outside and set Edge onto the lawn, leaving him with his younger brother's care; then he hoofed it back inside to assist Shade. "i'll help out, i'm good with arcane mechanical items..."

Edge laid next to Boss, while his youngest son was carefully rubbing his head. "...Papyrus...are the kids okay...did I do good...did I save 'em..."

Boss nodded gently, as he petted his father's head. "YES FATHER...BROTHER IS WORKING WITH OUR SISTER TO GET THEM FREE FROM THEIR BONDS..."

Shade focused on trying to at least get the bomb off the kids. She tried doing Crimson first since he was the least tied up in them. Though it was a bit hard to do that when one of her shoulders were injured.

N wiggled slightly and whined, but was calmed down when Shade patted her head, "You're safe...shh...just hold still...I promise you'll get out of this okay. He's gone..."

Crimes would start waking up a bit after as they let out a weak and croaked mew of pain. The electric shocks they got earlier werenot doing them any favors

Nast was still focused on disabling everything in the house. They were glad they shut off the power when they did.

Red hurried inside the house, and came over to Shade; his tools at the ready to help assist her. Soon enough, he'd gotten the bombs off of Rockwell, M, and finally N. "c'mon they're free, let's go...we gotta let this house go up...wait...what about our brothers..."

Boss sat in the yard, with his father's head in his lap. He gently stroked Edge's head, closing his sockets for a moment. He wasn't sure what all of that was, but it was confusing and terrifying for himself. He just hoped that his son was alright, after everything was said and done.

"They headed outside. We need to go. Nast?" Shade looked to Nast if they were ready.

"Go on ahead. I'm almost done." Nast assured, "Get the kids and yourselves out first."

"...you heard them Red...take the kids and go." Shade sighed, not wanting to leave her partner behind, "See if the kids need medical treatment. Already from here I can see Rockwell needs help."

Red nodded, and he hurried out with the children. Seeing his brother and dad, he came over to them. "hey, i'm taking the kids to the hospital...is pops gonna be okay?"

Boss gently continued to rub Edge's head. "HE'LL BE OKAY... HOPEFULLY. FOCUS ON THE CHILDREN, IT'S WHAT HE WOULD WANT...PLEASE BE CAREFUL WITH MY BABY BOY..."

Red smiled softly, and then he made sure he had the children secure; shortcutting them to the hospital. Boss watched carefully, and sighed looking to his father.

Meanwhile Shade was arguing back and forth with Nast inside. "You said you disabled it! We can go home! I am NOT leaving without you!"

"Shade, just leave! I said it was temporary! Moment I get off this thing it's gunna blow! Just move the fuck out of here! I'll be okay!" Nast was adamant and getting annoyed.

"I am not leaving you...I can't lose you..not you too...please...please don't..." Shade whimpered and tried reaching for them, only to have them deny her hand.

"You trust me, right? If you trust me...you'll go with the kids. Go. You're not gunna lose me...I promise." Nast tried being calm this time, even managing a rare smile at her, "Go.."

Shade didn't want to, but she found herself leaving in tears. Soon enough she'd get to where Boss and Edge were and immediately hug the beastly dog.

Before she could explain anything, the power inside went back on and the house exploded. She was at least quick to put a crystal shield bubble around herself, Edge and Boss before debris went flying, but it didn't do anything to stop her from sobbing.

Edge gently nuzzled Shade's side, licking her arm a bit confusedly. He was going to be alright; but he was still quite fried from the electricity shocks and the burn marks around his muzzle caused him a lot of pain as he panted between licks.

Boss crouched over them both, mere moments after hearing the explosion in an effort to protect his sister. After the crystal bubble shield had come around them all; he opened his sockets a bit glancing carefully.

"...OH...OH NO...NASTABLOOK...MY SIBLING...THEY CAN'T BE..." Boss uncurled himself around from Shade, looking to her in desperation. "SISTER, DROP THE SHIELD! I'LL GO GET THEM!"

Grabbing his phone, he speed-dialed MTT. "MY DARLING, GET THE CORVETTE, COME TO MAMA WINGDIN'S OLD HOUSE! WE NEED SWIFT EXTRADATION TO THE HOSPITAL ON THE DOUBLE!"

Edge wasn't sure about the shouting around him, his face was covered in black burn scars, his eyes closed in pain as welts were all over his face. At the moment, he was helpless and temporarily blinded from the electricity blasts before.

Shade was still sobbing against Edge's side, but held onto him as best as she could.

"I'm coming Darling! Just stay right there!" MTT could be heard on the other line, "What happened?! Are the kids okay?!"

"They're fine. Relax...Angel's sake..." Nast's voice could be heard from all the rubble. Shade's ears perked up before tearfully looking over. From the rubble, Nast, or...least their ghost form, had gotten out of the pile and floated inside the shield. They looked identical to MTT but didn't have the hair or the four eyes, instead just two black eye sockets with red outline and pupils.

"Told ya you could trust me." Nast chuckled slightly before Shade headed over to hug her ghostly partner. "Yeah...I'm here, Shade...I'm here. I'm good. Like I promised..."

"You could have told me your plan, asshole! Don't...scare me like that..." Shade hiccuped and held onto them tight, afraid to let go.

Boss sighed quietly, and nodded to himself. "Yes, your cousin is correct, dearest...the children are as okay as they can be. Brother took them to the hospital. Right now, we need assistance to get to the hospital as well. Father was...very injured; and he's unable to move around much at the moment. I believe he's been blinded by electrical shocks sadly..."

Edge stayed where he laid, his ears slightly perking up upon hearing Nast's voice. "Good...yer okay you ass...had a feelin' you'd ditch the body. U-Undyne...she and Paps...c-can make you a new one..."

"I'll be right there. Mars and your mother may tag along. Just give me 5 minutes. I'm glad you're okay too, cinnamon skull..." MTT would hang up a bit after, ready to grab them.

Shade nodded and kept to them, they did manage a nubby arm to pat Shade's cheek. "Eh...don't rush on it. Doesn't matter to me much." Nast shrugged, not that distressed over the loss of their body.

Be a few moments before MTT would come to grab them, along with Bitter and Mars. And good time too since police sirens could be heard approaching. "Get in! Let's go!"

Edge managed to change back to his normal form after some convincing that everything was completely okay, upon hearing his wife's voice. Boss and Bitter helped him into the car, and she cuddled against his chest.

"Aww, Gaster you did wonderfully! Shhh, shhh it'll be okay...Shade, honey are you okay, you look like you fucked a cactus!" Bitter exclaimed as they were being driven to the hospital.

Boss looked towards the exploded remains of the first home that Wingdin and Cupcake that lay on the ground. Near the mailbox that was on it's side was an old needlepoint, slightly tattered and burnt. In his inventory, he carried something special he'd seen.

It was an old cast iron frying pan, that Wingdin always cooked with that somehow didn't make the trip to the new home at Napsta's.

Shade sighed and shook her head, "Don't...remind me..."

Mars patted her back and sighed, "Where's Red?"

"Hospital...Papyrus...brother...let's go.." shade sighed tiredly.

Boss nodded, having been pulled from his deep thinking and he hurried off to the hospital. Thankfully the trip only took about ten minutes, and he ran inside getting a wheelchair for Edge and another one for Shade.

Edge was being pushed inside by Bitter, and she smiled a bit to Boss, letting him take over pushing his father. Spotting Marrie, Bitter waved her glove excitedly in worry. "Kitten! Hey! We need some help here!"

Soon enough another set of nurses came over to help Edge, who still seemed just confused in general, but thankfully he wasn't very combative either.

As the time stretched on, Red was waiting to get any news about the children. He was worried for his own child, as well as the others. While time passed, he had curled himself up in his little Chihuahua form on a waiting room chair.

Marrie was currently finishing some notes for nurses that were assigned to the children who were brought as well as getting treatment for other waiting patients. What she wasn't expecting was to see the rest of her Fell family in, "Oh goodness!"

"Yo fluffy! How about giving us a hand over here!" Mars yelled over at her counterpart as she immediately ran over.

"What happened to you guys?!" Marrie started looking over Edge before she started looking at Shade and her injuries.

"Long story, cat. Too damn long...just help us out..." Nast sighed from Shade's lap as Marrie helped look her over. The nurse cat monster was nice enough to get other nurses in to bring them in for treatment.

Once those two were taken care of, Marrie looked to Boss and Mars, "Did you two want to meet up with Red? I was going to see him anyway to let him know about the four he brought in."

"Yeah, take us over. How they doing anyway?" Mars nodded and looked to Boss as Marrie led the way to where Red was.

Boss followed beside Mars, and he kept his hands behind his back, his expression very stoic, to keep the worried feelings from bubbling to the surface.

Red occasionally stood up on his front paws, looking over the back of the seat to see if anyone was coming near him, he was eager to hear about the kids.

Seeing his brother and wife, he started barking in excitement, turning rapidly in a spinning fashion in the chair. "mars, mars, baby bro! they're still looking at the kids!"

Mars immediately headed over to pick her husband up and hold him, "Hey babe...Yeah, I know. We got news about 'em...right Fluffball?" She was so glad she left MTT with Vermillion then.

"That's right. I got news from the nurses about them all. M and N are okay, just suffered a few burns and some cuts but nothing on them looks too broken. Their robot genetics really did them a favor on that part. Jamie is okay so far, they have a mild concussion and were pretty drained of magic, but we'll know the extent of their injuries when they wake up. Rockwell I'm more worried about since he is sustaining a very high fever along with the mild concussion, dehydration, cuts and burns on him. I'm having the nurses keep a close eye on him until we get that fever down even more." Marrie informed making sure she had all her bases covered.

"Would you like me to take you to them? I do have Rockwell and Crimes in the same room." Marrie looked at the three with a small smile.

Mars did look relieved that there wasn't so much done to her kid, as well as the twins. But she still worried about her nephew and how Crimes was going to be once they woke up. "...God damn it kid...i know what they did too to get their magic like that. Probably fought the hardest to get 'em out safe..."

Boss's hand covered his mouth and he sighed quietly. "Please...my baby boy...we must see them..."

Red nuzzled Mars hand, and sighed as they headed back to the room. "...i just hope they'll be okay, that was fucking scary before..."

"Nothing we're not used to...but they never grew up where we did...I thank the merciless angel they didn't but...fuck...this is gunna be hard..." Mars sighed as Marrie led them to the room where the kids were.

Two rooms right next to each other, one had M and N sleeping soundly in hospital beds as another nurse was making notes on their chart. The room next was closed but Marrie easily opened it revealing Crimson and Rockwell.

Crimson was still knocked out with bandages around their neck and arms, a monitor was checking up on their vitals and soul beat as an I dripped from their other arm to give them some concentrated healing magic, and replenisher to help gain back their strength from the fighting they did. They looked exhausted and roughed up but not so much worse for wear.

Rockwell was in the bed closest to the curtain closed window with the same monitor checking his soul pulse, vitals, and temperature. He had the same bandages wrapped around his neck, arms, and torso, a cold damp towel on his forehead as he breathed weakly but a little easier through an oxygen mask. The IV he was attached to was similar, but he also had another that was putting fluids in him, all the nausea and vomitting he did earlier had run him dry.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call. I'm going to see Pops and Shade." Marrie informed before leaving the three with their kids.

Mars didn't waste time as she ran over with Red to Crime's side, "Crimes? Baby...Mama and Dad are here. You hear me Crimey?"

Red gently got out from Mars hands and he delicately stepped onto the bed, cuddling next to his child's side. "crimes, it's papa... we're here for you kiddo..."

He lightly licked a bare patch of Crimes arm bone, nuzzling softly.

Boss came over to Rockwell's bed and delicately held his son's hand, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "My brave little man...oh, Papa's so sorry, we did what we could to save you...at...at least you are still around... I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had to go through this..."

Edge was being tended to by some nurses in the room, Bitter watching closely. His mouth and cheeks were mostly bandaged, while the nurse was finishing up with some of the cracks around his sockets from the burns.

Occasionally his body would twitch, which slowed everything down in his triage they were trying to do on him. It was aftershocks from the electrical lines, due to his bio-robotic arm.

Mars gave Crimes a soft kiss on their head before gently petting 'em, "I'm so sorry baby..."

Crimes still slept soundly, though their ear did twitch a bit. Poor skelecat was exhausted at the moment.

Rockwell let out a weak groan as he started stirring. He opened his eyesockets slightly, vision blurry but noticed a figure over to his side. "...p-pa...papa..." he managed out despite his voice being weak and hoarse from the shocks and the tight collar on him. He still seemed really dazed, not really registering what was going on. All he knew was that he was in a lot of pain and exhausted.

Marrie headed over to Edge after seeing Shade, wanting to make sure everyone was doing alright.  
Shade was getting stitched up and bandaged from where the barbed wire got her as well as the burns she sustained from the shocks. Nast hasn't left her side at all, wanting to be there with her through the whole thing. Their incoporeality helped with not being in the way for the nurses to work. She'd be on bedrest for the next day or two so her stitches weren't disturbed.

Marrie looked over Edge and work on getting his bio arm off, seeing that it was going to cause some problems, "There we are...we'll just set this aside...okay? You'll be okay, Pops. I'm going to help take good care of you." She promised gently before patting his natural arm gently.

Boss was elated to see his son responding somewhat. "Papa's right here my sweet little boy, I'm right here!"

He gently leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to Rockwell's cheek, smiling through the tears that fell down his cheeks. "I couldn't bear to lose you too..."

Edge blearily looked to Marrie and smiled softly, despite his bandages. "Nobody...died, right? I hope no one died..."

Bitter smiled to Marrie, grateful her old hound was okay throughout all of this. That her children and grandchildren were going to be okay.

Rockwell let out another pained groan before settling back in bed. Normally he'd feel weird or awkward about having Boss kiss him, or just outright teleport away if he didn't feel comfortable. But now, he was too tired and too weak to get away, so he let it. It did feel a little nice, even if he couldn't really make out what his dad was saying. For now, he decided to go back to sleep, too tired and weak to do anything, especially with his high stress induced fever.

MTT would end up coming into the room with Ebrima and Vermie. He headed over to Mars to give the baby pup back before heading to Rockwell with his little girl, "How are they doing?"

"Bubby..." Ebrima muttered softly before going to his other side to hug him carefully.

Crimes decided this was about the time they started waking up. Unlike Rockwell, they were a little more alert but still pain ridden and dizzy, "...f-fuck...me...w-where...am i...?" they groaned out in pain, finding themselves unable to move much due to the electric shocks messing with their motor skills, their exhaustion, and the mild concussion.

Marrie shook her head as she tried healing him up a bit, "No one's dead. I promise. The kids are all okay, they just need some rest. Shade's getting finished with her stitches, she's okay too." She assured gently.

"But...what happened? How did everyone get like this?" That she was still curious about.

Boss continued to stay by Rockwell, gently rubbing his hand in comforting manner. "He'll end up okay, dearest..."

Red looked up at Crimes and smiled a little. "yer in the hospital, crimes. but you'll be okay..."

Edge listened to Marrie and his smile slowly dropped as she'd asked him about the others. "... it's my fault, Marrie... I was trying to...to help Shade get some closure. Went looking for her old man...well, I found him!"

"Her father was the most... horrible and conniving man. He'd probably been waiting for me to...to try to come find him. Left a robot in his old place, and he'd somehow managed to get the kids from their music camp!" Edge groused, looking towards the floor. "I tried my damnedest to come and save my grandkids...but they still got hurt..."

MTT leaned against boss and wrapped an arm around him gently, "...He's been so strong before...I know he'll be okay...he's like you in that way.."

Rockwell kept sleeping soundly enough, he needed the rest if he wanted to fight off the fever.

Marrie kept healing him as best she chould while she listened. Once he was done, she finished up and kissed his cheek, "They're still okay though...you did save them. Better a little hurt than...something worse. They're alive and healing because of you. They're never going to forget that. You didn't know what Shade's dad was going to do...did you?"

Boss managed a slight blush and he sighed quietly. "He wouldn't want to hear such a thing, my love...he wouldn't want to be anything like myself...I wouldn't either, to be honest..."

Edge smiled a tiny bit at the kiss on his cheek; and he lightly leaned his head against her shoulder. "I...I'm not really sure, Kitten...but I...I know what he used to do to 'er...vile things...pretty goddamn horrendous things to be honest..."

His tired eyelights looked to Marrie, and he sighed quietly. "But f-for what he was going to do...all I knew was he was gonna try to kill someone. Be it the kids or her. He knew we wanted 'em dead. That was it...I shouldn't have tried to go find him. I just wanted my daughter Shade to not be so damn scared..."

"There's a difference on who you were for survival...and who you really are, Darling. Angel knows I'm not the shining image people should be either back then...You have many good qualities about you...our son has some of those. We wouldn't have our children if I didn't believe and love the real you.." MTT whispered gently before pressing a few kisses to Boss's cheeks.

Rockwell wasn't responding anyway. Ebrima was holding onto his side and watching her brother's soul pulse on the monitor., silently praying he was going to be okay.

There were sounds outside the room...like someone was being moved in...

A ferret nurse would peek his head into the room, "Uh...Mr. and Mr. uh...Gaster? Your...uh...sister got moved to the next room to be with her kids. Just wanted to let you all know." He seemed slightly nervous in seeing all the Fell variants in one room, but did his best to be friendly. He'd pop back away to do other things in the meantime.

Marrie continued to listen as she hugged Edge, "Well...if you ask me...she didn't seem scared...tired and a little beaten up...yeah...scared...I don't think so. Especially with Nast with her. She looked a lot calmer when I saw her getting her stitches and bandages on."

"But...you were trying to help. You didn't know he would try this. I think Shade feels better knowing you cared for her more than her own dad..." Marrie smiled and finished her healing on him. "When...Tahi...did that stuff to Vera and me...I didn't know how to feel. Darren always talked how she was really nice...and taught us a lot. She was so nice to me when I was little. But...she did what she did...and I felt so bad..and so lost. Vera...Vera felt really bad...but...both of us felt a lot better knowing you, Ma, Mama, and Papa were there for us... even when she acted really mean before...you all did so much to help her. And I didn't have to ask."

Boss blushed slightly, and nodded in agreement. "Of course...my love. I'm trying to be more of who I am, rather than who I was back then...I just hope that our son understands that and can apply that to his own life."

Hearing the ferret nurse, Boss nodded softly, and watched as the same nurse popped back out once more. Red only barely lifted his head upwards, before he settled once again beside Crimson. He turned slightly on the bed, and cuddled close to his child to give them comfort.

Edge easily accepted the hug from Marrie and listened to her closely. "That's real good, Kitten...yeah, I didn't know. To be honest, I didn't know that much about him anyways. He mainly kept to himself, he did create my original robotic arm, but that was about it. Tahi...your Tahi...I still believe no one deserves parents like that. No Swap Tahi, no Fell Mark...it's disgusting."

Bitter smiled to Marrie and came over giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Aw, Marrie...you are such a good little one you know?" The old teacup looked to her husband and chuckled a bit. "Gaster, don't beat yourself up over this...you did the best you could to help the kids and grandkids okay?"

Over in Napstaton's manor, Cupcake was waiting for his son to fully recharge, while he held his grandchildren close to him; tears streaking his porcelain cheeks. He was far too old for this kind of nonsense to be going on, and it scared him just what had gone through the house earlier that day. He had repaired Napstaton with his tinkering kit and he'd healed the family fully with his void magic.

At the moment, Rebecca had helped him into a chair; holding the twins and Harmony against himself, sitting near Napstaton as he charged.

MTT nodded back and stayed with him and their children. "I'm sure he will, Darling. He's still young...a lot of learning is left to do."

"If you want to go, Darling, you go on. I'll watch them." MTT assured before gently patting Rockwell's head. The kid didn't respond but he did seem to relax a bit more. That would help him in the long run.

Crimes gave a tired pat at their dad before trying to relax again. Mars held onto Vermie and smiled, "Just rest up, kiddo. Ya had a long day."

"...is ames okay...? i...heard her screaming before i got knocked out..." crimes muttered out tiredly, knowing Rockwell would be worried about his girlfriend and she was their friend too. They just hoped she and the rest were okay after all the fighting Rockwell and them tried. They still had no idea what the hell happened.

Marrie giggled and kissed Bitter's cheek back before hugging her. "She was never my parent...I had you guys, Papa, Mama, my dad, and Uncle. That's all I need for parents. Come on...would you like to see Shade? I think she finally got moved to a room."

In Napstaton manor, Max and Nikki were clinging onto Cupcake, tears run dry and both tired from crying so much. Harmony was easily placated as she held her stuffed bunny that Wingdin got her.

Napstaton would come back fully charged after the while, his soul glowing like it had before in his container as everything in him whirred to life..

"D-Dad...?" "D-Daddy...?" The twins peeked from Cupcake's hold as their dad started groaning awake.

"S-Shit...what...happened...? How long was I out fo-..." Napstaton let out another groan before his eyes went wide in realization. He shot up from his spot on the floor, "MYLENE! SHIT! WHERE IS SHE!? KIDS?!"

"W-We're here dad..." Max waved from his spot in Cupcake's arms. "M-Mom got taken to the h-hospital...w-we're okay..." Nikki's voice shook.

Boss nodded gently, as he lightly kissed MTT's cheek. He was sure his husband knew he wanted to do a covert sweep of the area for anything that seemed out of place, to prevent anything from happening potentially to their family. That and he had to go and find a quiet, secret place to cry for a bit too.

Red lifted an ear, hearing his child speaking. "i dunno...guess we'll find out eventually?"

Bitter smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, sweetie. That'd be great. Go and see my daughter, see how she's doing...you gonna be okay, you old hound?" She asked Edge playfully as she patted his natural hand.

Edge purred softly, and gripped her gloved hand. "Aww, Bitty...I'll be a'right...jus lemme sleep for a bit yeah? I'll be good..."

As Napstaton started to wake up, Rebecca came over slightly limping as she grasped Napstaton's arms. "Napsta...Napsta, it's okay...she's at the hospital right now, being cared for. The children are alright. Your Father repaired you and made sure you were plugged in properly...that...creature had shredded your plug-in cord and Caddy managed to splice it back together properly so you could charge..."

Cupcake had expended a lot of his energy, his arms wrapped around the grandchildren as he was wearing one of his long-sleeved sweaters. He was down to nearly 55% of his overall health, as he'd used a lot of his void magic that day to assist everyone when it was needed. He managed a slight smile to Napstaton, the age clearly seen on his face.

"S-Son, it will be quite alright...Mylene is at the hospital." Cupcake quietly spoke, as he looked to Napstaton, his head slightly trembling as he spoke.

MTT accepted it before taking a seat by Rockwell to watch him and Ebrima. He would want to cry later but for now, his babies were here and safe.

"...alright..." Crimes sighed before tring to get comfortable, "...fucking...hospitals..."

"Yeah, you're telling me, kiddo. Just relax and try not to talk too much. Let yaself rest. The sooner you get better, the faster we leave." Mars gave them a pat on the head, "Go back to sleep. Dad and I will wake ya up if there's any sign of trouble, alright?"

Marrie nodded and gave one last hug to Edge, "I'll see if I can get you moved to one of the rooms the kids are at. Least then you're all together. You rest up, Pops."

With that, she led Bitter off to see Shade and the Fell twins. Currently things were pretty peaceful in that room. M and N were awake and huddled next to each other, attempting to relax. Shade was on the bed next to them, sitting up with Nast in her arms, stroking her dark marshmallowy partner's head while they hummed a soft tune. It was rare to see Nast with a smile like that, and even more rare to ever hear them sing anything in public. Songs were always for Shade and their children alone as they got anxious doing it anywhere else. The four didn't seem to notice that Bitter and Marrie had came into the room yet.

Napstaton looked to Rebecca and sighed, "Shit...I need to be there then! Papa C! You okay?" He'd get himself unplugged and headed over to them, hugging his family tight. "...Glad you're all okay.."

Boss had left the room, and continued on through the hallways, occasionally glancing along the way to make sure things were going alright. As he came upon the chapel on the floor, he ducked inside and was thankful it was empty for the moment as he slumped into a pew and began to ugly sob into his scarf.

"same here, kid. hospitals are absolute shit. but, at least they'll get ya bettah, right?" Red commented quietly, licking Crime's cheek softly before snuggling beside his child.

Edge nodded softly, returning the hug to Marrie best he could with one arm as he soon went to sleep to rest. Bitter had followed beside Mars and she smiled seeing that everything seemed to be okay. Silently, she pulled her phone out and snapped a picture, grinning broadly in happiness. "Awwww, my sweet little Shade~"

Rebecca nodded as she followed beside Napstaton slowly. "I can get the van ready, Napsta, if you wanted?"

Cupcake returned the hug weakly, his gloved hands slightly shaking from the stress it seemed eariler. "I-I guess so...I tried m-my best to keep us safe...I still had my blasters out for the longest time...Rebecca said she could just possess something if she needed too...I-I-I used a lot of v-void magic to heal everyone, my boy..."

Crimes just gave a tired grunt before trying to slip back to sleep. Least that helped pass the time for them. Mars would raise the sheet over them and Red to make sure they were comfortable.

Marrie got to the room with Bitter and smiled at the sight. Once they heard Bitter talk, Nast stopped humming quick before seemingly turning invisible. They were embarrassed to be caught like that.

Shade only chuckled weakly before looking to Bitter, "Hello...mother. Good of you to stop by. How's...Pere...doing...?"

M and N even looked over slightly, the two of them still quiet since they did sustain some injuries. It was almost awkward the two weren't making a bunch of noise like usual.

Napstaton nodded and gave a kiss on the cheek to Cupcake and his kids, "You did enough Papa C...thanks. Just get some rest for now. No more void magic for a while...we're all okay. Right kids?"

Both twins nodded as Harmony suckled on her bunny's ear. "Who...was that...? Why did they look like Grandpa Markus...?"

"Fell version I bet...gotta remember, some people from there aren't exactly nice. Some try and they get a lot better like Pops, Moms, and your cousins from there...but some aren't as cool." Napstaton sighed, starting to remember details. He got knocked out half way into the fight as he tried helping Zhara. But a good amount of electricity got him which left the intruder to hurt his wife.

Red kept his little head near Crime's chest, wanting to make sure to hear his child's soulbeat. His little tail wagged as he laid there underneath the blanket.

Bitter came over closer to Shade and pressed light kisses to M and N's foreheads happily. "Your Pere is doin' alright. He's got some wicked burns around his mouth and face though, but he'll be fine. He feels it was his fault, but...when is he not thinking that to be honest? Your Pere is pretty stubborn. How're youse doin' after all'a that shit Mark did to ya?"

She gently reached up, and delicately brushed away a lock of Shade's hair from her face, her pointed smile sweet and genuine as she gazed to her daughter. "Everythin' will be alright, Mere will make sure of it, Sweetwing."

Cupcake looked to Napstaton and nodded slightly. As he spoke, his voice was soft and wavering; much weaker than it had been earlier that morning. "Y-Yes...I had to replace a circuit inside of you son, that evil Markus had managed to fry you quite good. I-I nearly thought you were dead...but I kept you going o-of course...you d-didn't need to be seeing Mama too soon, hmm?"

Crimes did open one eye to watch their dad for a bit as Mars gently petted their head and played with the small bit of fur on their skull with her free hand. They tiredly put a hand on their dad's back and soon fell asleep as MTT started humming a song for Rockwell. Their own soul beat was doing fine and keeping steady...just as it should be.

M and N let out tiny squeaks at the kisses before settling down again. They just held each other close and tried to rest while Marrie made sure both were comfortable. Nast even started coming back to be with their kids. Both of them calmed down even more as they seemed to snuggle their soft, pillowy parent.

Shade did smile a bit and nodded, "Thank you...Mere...I'm...I'm okay. Better knowing he's finally gone...but...I must admit...it still doesn't...feel right."

Her smile seemed to disappear as she held her injured shoulder, "...I thought with him gone...and by my hand...I thought I would feel more...freed...but...I don't...I still feel...dirty..." She seemed to hug herself with her wings, cringing at the memories that flowed through her mind. She hated it...all of it.

Napstaton sighed and kept his hold on him, "Yeah...gunna take more than that to kill me. Soul's pretty strong. Nah...I don't need to see Mama Wing that quick, I still gotta be here for you and the kids. Speaking of Mama...let's get going. I don't wanna leave Mylene on her own."

He'd help Cupcake up into his arms while the twins wiggled out of Cupcake's hold to walk alongside their dad. Both of them were still shaking from the earlier events. Napstaton did make a note to ask to get things cleaned up and replaced for what got wrecked, as well as make a new plan for security measures.

Bitter's smile fell and she sighed a little hearing Shade's worries. "...It ain't gonna come quickly. He did some...really bad things to you. But even though you've still got your memories of such things, no new ones can be made at the least..."

She came over and gently ran her gloved fingers through Shade's hair. "It'll take time...but me and Pere will be here for you, okay?" Delicately, she kissed Shade's cheek, smiling to her.

Cupcake gently leaned a bit against Napstaton's chest, while he was carried. "O-Oh, son...you didn't have to...o-okay..." He closed his eyes, letting himself be carried by his son, as he felt safe and secure.

Rebecca had grabbed his walker, along with his day bag she kept packed during most times; having already put them into the van as she came back inside the house. "Okay, we got the van ready to go, Napsta! Let's go and see Zhara in the hospital. I've got Dr. Brewer's walker and day bag already in the van. Kids, make sure you have your fanny packs with change for the machines! Not all of them take cards, okay?"

Shade gave a shaky sigh and leaned against Bitter, "...H-He's done s-so much t-t-to me...too m-much...I want h-him g-gone a-and off..of...me..."

She started whimpering as her hands started to claw against her inner thighs causing some of the bandages getting ripped off and create new wounds. "M-make it stop...p-please...s-stop..." she begged weakly while trying to claw at the hospital gown she was wearing, her mental state faltering more and more.

Nast noticed and was torn between being there for their wife or for the kids.

"Right! Come on M & N's let's go!" Napstaton rushes off with Cupcake to get to the van. Max and Nikki followed, keeping their fanny packs over their shoulders while Harmony was calmly latching onto her big brother's wing.

Napstaton was trying not to panic but did shoot a text and Sansy and Paps to let them know everything just in case. [House got broken into by Fell vers of my Dad-in-law. Kids are okay and Pops C fixed me up. Z got the worst of it, she's at the hospital. I don't know where the bastard went.]

Bitter nervously reached forward and took her hands to keep her from clawing herself anymore. "C'mon...c'mon baby stop it...stop this...shhh...hey Kitten, can we get somethin' ta wrap her hands up maybe? Keep 'er from clawing 'erself ta bits?"

Rebecca watched as Napstaton got into the van with Cupcake; and she helped buckle him in; making sure the children were buckled up as well. Then she made sure that Napstaton was in; and she took off towards the hospital to go and see Zhara.

Sansy and Paps had gotten the message and both of them were flummoxed on what to do with this information. Paps first messaged Edge, his phone chirping without response on the table beside him.

[hey papi, can you give us more info about this fell version of markus? the man we know is a pretty sweet guy and a bit brainy too. he created that bio-arm of yours...is the fell version gone?]

As Sansy had gotten the message, he sighed to himself and frowned in worry. [MARRIE, CAN YOU GIVE ME AN UPDATE ON WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE FAMILY FROM YOUR END? I KNOW IT'S MY DAY OFF, BUT BROTHER JUST MESSAGED ME ABOUT AN EVIL VERSION OF MARKUS?]

Marrie nodded and headed off to get something to help Shade. She'd be back with some mittens that blocked any self harming tendencies. She put them on, effectively stopping Shade, but that didn't stop her from crying.

Marrie sighed and let Bitter help her while she checked her phone. [Based on what I know, he's gone, He did a lot of things to Shade, and was the reason why Pops, Rockwell, Crimson, M and N were hurt. I'm helping them all right now.]

Napstaton played with the rim of his hat to calm down as they got to the hospital. Once there, he got Cupcake and rushed off to find Zhara.

Bitter gently cradled Shade's head against her chest softly. "It'll be okay, Shade...Mere's here...I'll always be here darlin..."

Sansy had gotten the message back, and he sighed quietly. [At least everyone is okay. I'll let brother Paps know. Thank you dearest.] He then sent off a message to his brother Paps, letting him know what was going on.

Cupcake just held onto Napstaton as he was carried off to go and find Zhara. "I-I just hope she's okay, son..."

A minute later, Tyra would be rushing into the room to see her parents and siblings. She gave a quick hug to her siblings before seeing her mom.

Shade was leaning against Bitter and continued to cry, even with Tyra joining in and hugging her. Nast focused on the twins for now, both of them were shaking.

Napstaton didn't say much, afraid he was going to be a blubbering mess. Him and the kids finally got Zhara's whereabouts and headed to the room.

Zhara was attempting to relax in bed, her left wing was stretched out to help heal the rips put in it while her left leg was in a cast. Bandages were wrapped around her head, neck, and arms as she tried focusing on the book she was given earlier.

Napstaton tried not to remind himself of the time she had fallen off her silks during a show...granted she was worse off and closer to death but the memories still haunted him. She looked better than she did before, void magic helped.

The twins didn't waste time and headed over to greet their mom with tears. "Hey...there's my little musicians in the making. I'm okay. Mama's alright. Thank the angel you're safe..." she held her kids close and kissed their heads before noticing Napstaton and Cupcake, "Hey."

A minute later, Tyra would be rushing into the room to see her parents and siblings. She gave a quick hug to her siblings before seeing her mom.

Shade was leaning against Bitter and continued to cry, even with Tyra joining in and hugging her. Nast focused on the twins for now, both of them were shaking.

Napstaton didn't say much, afraid he was going to be a blubbering mess. Him and the kids finally got Zhara's whereabouts and headed to the room.

Zhara was attempting to relax in bed, her left wing was stretched out to help heal the rips put in it while her left leg was in a cast. Bandages were wrapped around her head, neck, and arms as she tried focusing on the book she was given earlier.

Napstaton tried not to remind himself of the time she had fallen off her silks during a show...granted she was worse off and closer to death but the memories still haunted him. She looked better than she did before, the void magic helped.

The twins didn't waste time and headed over to greet their mom with tears. "Hey...there's my little musicians in the making. I'm okay. Mama's alright. Thank the angel you're safe..." she held her kids close and kissed their heads before noticing Napstaton and Cupcake, "Hey."

Bitter gently continued to rub Shade's back giving her the best comfort she could. "It'll be okay...we're all here for you..."

Cupcake had been leaning against Napstaton's chest, and his eyes were closed as the old man had fallen asleep in his son's arms. He was tired and rather weak, having expended a lot of his magic stores to heal and assist everyone in their family that day. Dressed in just a soft sweater and sweatpants, his arms were curled close to his chest; his glasses askew on his face as he quietly snored.

Shade relaxed a bit in Bitter's hold. She was still crying but it was slowly starting to calm down slightly.

"...Ty, come here and be with your sibs. I'll handle Ma." Nast finally spoke up before they seemed to disappear. Tyra kissed her mom's cheek before going to stay with her siblings.

Nast formed back in Shade's lap and started humming something again. They didn't like that Bitter was around to hear so it sounded more nervous than earlier, but they kept going because they loved Shade more than they fear.

Napstaton set him back on a chair and let him sleep while he stayed with Zhara. The twins stuck around close by with Harmony.

"...Blooky...I can hear your fans going. Don't hold it in, babe...kids aren't holding back, neither should you." Zhara sighed tiredly and hugged her family as best as she could with one good wing and arm. The twins were already sniffling messes while Harmony was crying since her siblings were.

It took a minute but Napstaton would let himself cry out too, hiding his face in his wife's hair. She let herself a few tears to fall as she laid with her family. They were all pretty scared after what happened.

Bitter sighed to herself and backed off a little to give Nast room. Smiling, she pressed another soft kiss to Shade's cheek, then she went over to the kids.

"It'll be okay...G'ma's here for ya. Youse two need anythin? I'll get ya whateva ya want." She gently rubbed their backs, pressing kisses to M and N's foreheads.

While the little family cried, Rebecca had ditched her body in the car and had sped ahead forward through the hospital's walls with her ghostly body. Hovering near the chair that Napstaton had set Cupcake in, she gently rubbed the old teacup's shoulder while he slumbered with her nubby arm. "At least everyone is doing okay now, that's what matters the most, right?"

Cupcake couldn't help himself as he snored a bit loudly in the chair, deeply asleep after the stresses of the day. Rebecca chuckled quietly, as she pulled an extra blanket over to cover the elderly teacup.

Shade started relaxing again, slowly, but she was getting there. Nast was helping her keep grounded , even when the pain meds she had finally kicked in and made her pass out.

The twins let out small tired squeaks as they were petted and hugged. "...G'ma...can...we...get..water...?" "T-Throat...h-h-hurts..."

"Must be dry. Water would be good for you." Tyra gently nuzzled then, hoping to keep them calm.

Zhara nodded but winced in pain doing so. The cuts on her would heal up in no time thanks to Cupcake's void magic. Other things like her broken wing and leg would take a little more time.

Napstaton was still shaking and sobbing, anxieties and old memories plagued his mind. But Rebecca had a point and he tried to focus on that. His family was here and they were okay. He didn't lose them.

Marrie would end up back with Edge for the moment as she got him into the room Shade and her family was, having him gotten approved to stay there. With help from a few more nurses, they pushed his bed in and got him settled.

"Sure thing my precious lil' brats...I'll be right back. G'ma'll get youse two some water." Bitter smiled sweetly, and she went over to the sink, grabbing a couple of glasses for them, getting them cold water. "Here we are. If yer hungry, I can get Kitten to grab ya something to eat too..."

Rebecca floated down to the side of the recliner that Cupcake was resting in and she smiled softly; flicking her curled spectral hair to the side. "It'll be alright, we'll get past this together, right, Napsta?"

Cupcake yawned softly, and he started to open his eyes tiredly, gazing around the room. "Mnm? H-How is everyone...is...is Zhara a-and the little notes okay?" He sat up more, the blanket draping around his waist.

Edge meanwhile had nearly passed out due to the strong medication they had given him; his bio-robotic arm having been taken off and set to the side. When the bed was locked into place, he woke up a bit more and looked around. "Oh...heya...fuck that was uh, fuckin' nuts huh?"

The twins stayed by their sister for the moment, easily hiding in her wings for comfort, poor kids were still shaken up. Once Bitter came back with the glasses, they slightly peeked out and took them to start drinking. M did it a little too fast and started coughing it up but Tyra managed to help him.

"Slow down...I know it feels bad but it helps doing it slow." She gently instructed. N was tempted to do the same thing but did smaller sips at a time.

Shade had ended up passing out by the time Edge got locked into place. Pain meds plus mental instability was draining on her. Nast stopped, grumbling something before looking to Edge, "Tell me about it. Shit...only time of the year where everything from Fell comes back to bite me and Shade in the ass. Least the bastard's dead...one problem out of more...but it's one problem gone."

Napsta didn't really respond at that moment, he was still lettng his emotions get the best of him.

"...We'll be fine, Rebecca...maybe...give him a minute..." Zhara sighed and leaned against her husband, knowing it would be a while before he calmed down. Napstaton had a bad habit of keeping any negative emotions down until he was alone. Unfortunately that also made it harder on him as the bottle would break on him at the worst of times. Having him like this now made it easier for later, least Zhara thought so.

She did hear Cupcake getting up as She pulled Harmony over to help calm her down, "Hi Papa...yes...we're all okay. Little bent out but...nothing too major. Thank you..."

Bitter gently patted the twins feet softly. "Yeah be careful youse two...oh, Edge you're up again... thought you'd sleep for a bit...you feeling better though?"

Edge sighed, nuzzling Bitter's cheek softly. "Yeh...it'd take a lot to keep me down darlin...I know I wasn't gonna let our daughter keep getting shit thrown at her from that bastard no more."

He looked over to Nast and nervously smiled, dropping the smile a bit as he started to talk to them. "I uh...hope I ain't one of those problems...uh, about everything...I just wanted her not to hurt anymore..."

Rebecca nodded softly, making sure Cupcake stayed in the chair. "Oh, of course...no, you can stay in the chair, Caddy, you've done enough today..."

Cupcake looked to Zhara and shakily smiled as she spoke to him. "Y-You're quite welcome dear... w-what are we doing here? Did you get hurt performing again?"

Rebecca's smile fell, her oval eyes widening as she turned and gazed at Cupcake. "Dr. Brewer? Do you...what happened today, honey?"

Cupcake blinked a bit and gazed to Rebecca. He tapped his fingers to the side of his porcelain cheek. "I uh... it's all a blur really... I know that...that Napstaton needed um, some repairs, and the little notes were so terrified..."

"Nah...you aint...I'd more uh...owe you and the other two for what ya did...mostly talking about Shade and her shit..." Nast sighed and looked up at their sleeping wife.

"Maybe I should put her in that therapy mumbo jumbo...especially if she's clawing herself again. Fucker did a number on her after all the years..." Nast gently patted Shade's hand, hoping she was okay for that moment. A little peace was better than nothing.

"What do you mean, Dama?" Tyra seemed confused as the twins seemed to follow their mom's way and try to sleep. They felt safer in their sister's hold and the two were exhausted.

"Mark...your uh...mom's father...he wasn't the nicest of guys. If ya thought that he did to your sibs was bad...what he did to your mom was always worse...think what happened to them and your cousins and sibs, your Uncle MTT, Boss, and Red...and instead of one day...it was every day of her life until she turned 18. That's when she got put into the HeadHunters officially as the leader...and when he disappeared." Nast explained in a way it was vague enough so Tyra, Edge, and Bitter could understand but the twins could pass it off since they were unable to focus due to exhaustion.

"...She told me all that before we had the twins. Remember how big of a mess your mom was when we found out she was pregnant...? That's why..." Nast snuggled up with her, "...shit like that is hard to forget."

They had to admit, Shade was absolutely nuts and fucked up in her own ways, but they've seen something in her that made them fall in love. Both of them found that comfort in each other, and Nast loved that part of her. It came out a little more because they were safe on the surface, but the trauma unfortunately came bubbling out too.

Zhara was surpised to hear that, as was the rest. Napstaton wasn't sure how to respond, he just stood there, unable to process anything. He was trying to push everything down again.

"...Grandpa...you...don't remember?" "Maybe that's a good thing..." The twins spoke out but were hushed by Zhara.

Bitter nodded gently, and she then carefully climbed into the bed to be with Edge. "Guess we all could stand to get some rest, huh? Tomorrow's another day. And trust me...ya think therapy is bullshit, but it works. Paps has gone to therapy for years, anger management, and it's done him wonders."

Cupcake looked to Rebecca, a slightly confused smile on his face. "Rebecca...eh, why..."

Rebecca took in a soft breath and sighed. "It's okay, Caddy... it's alright. Don't worry about how Zhara got hurt, she'll be fine, we'll all be okay..."

The elderly teacup just nodded shakily, playing with the material of the scratchy hospital blanket pooled around his waist.

Nast shrugged but didn't say anything else as they stayed with Shade. She was already trying to hug him in her sleep, not that they minded.

Tyra stayed with her siblings until they too fell asleep. "...Tomorrow's another day..." Tyra whispered gently as the room seemed to go silent.

Zhara still grew worried, especially with her husband being the way he was. This was another problem they were going to have to tackle. If her arms weren't occupied, she would have texted Paps and Sansy the news.

Edge purred softly as Bitter cuddled close to his chest. The old lady closed her eyes and smiled as she snuggled her old hound happily.

Rebecca went to her inventory and pulled out her phone, texting Paps. [Papyrus, I know I don't normally text you, this is Rebecca Mobley, your Papa's nurse. I'm not sure why, but he's suddenly acting much like Wingdin did...it could just be the stress today, but I'm not sure...]

"I sent a message to Paps, thought he'd want to come see you and the kids, won't that be nice Zhara?"

"Thank you, Rebecca...I appreciate it." Zhara sighed but managed a tired smile before hugging Napstaton closer to her, "It'll be okay, Blooky...It's going to be okay..."

Would be a month before things got somewhat back to normal. People got off of the hospital one by one, along with some therapist referrals.

But now was a day three girls could focus on one thing. Vacation to Alpha! Tina was already waiting for their arrival, happy that her friends were finally coming. Set back after set back but things were finally looking up!

Gaster had come along, as he had operated the Observator from his end of things, as he waited for the girls to come through. "It is so nice to see you so excited, my Sugarwing! This trip will be being the best, won't it?"

Cupcake stood in the basement, seated in his walker as he waited for Kryssie and Tyra to come downstairs to the Observator that sat in the basement. "Come along girls... it'll be a l-lovely trip won't it?"

"Perhaps, I-I'll just stay behind Kryssie, I might just get in your way, Princess..." Cupcake spoke softly as he saw Kryssie coming downstairs.

Edge was following behind Tyra, carrying her suitcase for her. "Tyra, jus remember that although it ain't all sunshine and fuckin rainbows like 'round here jus don't be too rough, yeah?"

The old hound started laughing as he came further down the stairs. "Pfffft, BAHAHA! Sorry, sorry, this place has more shit going on then there...it might end up being boring to be honest...but you have fun, Puddin."

"I hope so! I'm so excited! I would love to see them all! It's been too long!" Tina was already happy enough. She had been planning this whole thing for a while.

Kryssie got herself down the stairs and hugged her grandpa, "It's okay, Grandpa! You wanted to see Aunt Caddy, right? You won't slow us down! You can have a nice time with your sister!" She didn't seem to mind at all.

Tyra laughed a bit with Edge as they came down the stairs, "We'll have fun regardless. It would be a welcome break. You just take care of yourself and mom."

She easily flew up to her G'pa to reach his cheek, wanting to give him a kiss before they left.

Cupcake smiled brightly, giving Kryssie a sweet hug back; accepting her help to stand up from his walker. He had been doing a good bit of exercising with Rebecca to make sure he was healthy enough to go on this week long trip with Kryssie and Tyra.

Rebecca stood beside him, holding a large duffle bag in her grasp. "Okay, so I've got a week's worth of your medications, Dr. Brewer; and there are two emergency DT syringes in a secure case as well. A week's worth of clothing, along with extra socks and extra gloves."

Cupcake chuckled quietly, looking to Rebecca. "Now, now...no need to worry so much over myself, dear! I'll be right as rain, with my sister! This is certainly going to be a lovely time with my sweet Princess, and Tyra, as well as meeting Tina, it's been way too long..."

Gaster had opened up the portal fully, and he looked to the stairs that led upstairs. "Ah, Caddy! I did not knowing you were going to be coming down to see them come over? I believed you were staying with Mettaton and Papy?"

Caddy giggled softly, as Papyrus helped her down the stairs; although it wasn't really needed. "Gaster, of course I'd be down here, to see my grandnieces as well as my brother! This is just so much fun, isn't it Tina?"

Edge chuckled softly, as he blushed a bit at the kiss from Tyra. "Aww, yer too sweet Puddin. Yeah, I'll take care of myself, G'ma and your Mom. An' I'll make sure the little flying brats don't get in too much trouble, a'right? Oh? I got a lil' pressie fer ya."

He reached into his old leather jacket, pulling out a mostly empty black and red velvet lined journal; handing it to her. "It's a journal, I wrote a couple new old encants innit, and the rest is empty, for you to write your own spells and encantations in. Figured you'd wanna start yer own."

Kryssie kept her hold on her grandpa to help him out as Rebecca talked about all the things he needed, "Are you sure you didn't want to come with, Rebecca? I know you're worried about Grandpa but I'll help take care of him along with Uncle Papyrus and Uncle Metta!" She was confident that she could help out enough.

Tina nodded over at her grandmother, "Very! I've been looking forward to seeing you again! We'll have a lot of fun this week, I know it!"

Kryssie and Tina already started giggling as Tyra rolled her eyes with a smile at her two friends. She didn't expect the journal though but took it into her hands, smiling softly. "Thank you, G'pa. It's lovely." She gave him a hug as thanks, "Don't miss me too much."

Rebecca thought for a moment, chuckling. "Oh...goodness, Kryssie I trust you to help your Grandpa out. Plus, uh, well Devon already had booked us a hotel room for a little vacation of our own!"

Cupcake looked up at Rebecca and gently patted her arm. "I'll b-be fine, Rebecca. You have fun with your little Beau. I hear he's got a new body, hmm?"

Rebecca had delicately started to lead Cupcake through the portal herself. At hearing what Cupcake knew, a pale green blush crossed her cheeks. "Oh, you...c'mon now. Don't make me embarrassed~"

Caddy had a bright smile seeing Cupcake. "Brother! It's so good to see you again!" She came over and hugged Cupcake happily, nuzzling his cheek gently.

Cupcake hugged her back, and smiled happily. "Caddy, looking as georgous as usual...just with the time was easier with myself. You don't look a day over 50, my dear..."

Caddy's teacup'd head flushed a pale strawberry pink and she giggled brightly. "Cupcake...oh my gracious! I'm nearly 70 you old fool...Tina your Grandpa Cupcake is such a sweetheart, isn't he?"

Edge hung back a bit with Tyra, and he hugged her back; his tail wagging a bit. "I'll try Puddin. You be careful, a'right? Ya know I'll be right here if ya need me, yeah? Jus call us."

His dual colored eyelights gazed down at Tyra, and he hugged her again a bit more strongly. "In the front o' the book is our code for the Observator, okay? If shit happens...come right back and get me or G'ma..."  
Kryssie saw Cupcake gripping the counter and headed over to help. She didn't get too far when Mettaton easily picked up Cupcake for a hug.

"Hello Cupcake Darling! Oh it's so good to see you again! It's been so long!" He laughed while Ebby took over the sauce so her Mamaton could greet everyone better.

"You are just too sweet! You like? I think it looks marvelous!" Metta posed lightly to show off his slightly aged look. He did wanna look more his age but he still had the glamour and passion of his usual self.

"Parlor sounds good. It is a really nice day out." Tina's wings fluttered happily before leading her friends out.

"I can't say no to a good snack and tea!" Kryssie seemed more than happy at the notion. Tyra just managed a smile and nod before following Tina out to the parlor.

Cupcake was a bit surprised to be picked up like that from Mettaton, but it felt so familiar to him, his arms immediately wrapped around Metta's neck. "Y-Yes, it very much suits you!"

As Caddy came over, she set up the walker. "Mettaton, be careful, my brother is 90 you know...if you'd like, Papy could take over dinner, and you could join us out in the parlor perhaps?"

Gaster went to the pantry, getting a few things together, as well as putting the tea on. Papyrus went and put his own apron on, taking over somewhat for Ebby.

"YOU CAN GO CHECK ON YOUR BROTHER, EBBY! I'LL TAKE OVER WITH DINNER!" Papyrus happily stated, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

"This is so nice, Caddy. I do hope this week goes wonderfully." Cupcake spoke softly, as he was placed onto the ground again, grasping his walker to follow Caddy to the parlor.

"Don't worry, Papy dear! I'm careful, I promise!" Mettaton giggled before gently setting him down.

Ebby nodded and headed off to go find her brother, thinking he might be hiding again. "OKAY DADDY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! BYEEEEEE!"

Tina, Tyra, and Kryssie were all conversing with each other in the parlor, catching up on what was going on in their lives, and things in general. The three were just excited that they could finally start their vacation.

Rocky was currently on the rooftop, napping soundly as his music was playing through his headphones. He felt better being lost in thought like that.

Gaster came to the parlor a few minutes after Caddy and Cupcake had, with a full tea tray in his holed hands. "Helloing girls, we have lots of little treats, as well as many different types of tea."

Caddy smiled as she'd settled onto the couch opposite the girls, her cane set to the side. "Oh it looks lovely, G. So, after we enjoy our little treat... we're going to Grillby's for dinner. You know his daughter has been curious how you're doing Tina, and they'd love to meet you both as well."

Cupcake had folded his walker, and made himself a cup of cinnamon apple tea. "Grillby is still working, I see? I know our Grillby has long since retired, and his daughter Fuku runs the pastry shop fully now...is your cafe still running, Caddy?"

Caddy shook her head, getting a cookie for herself. "Oh no no... Cozy Cafe didn't come to the surface with us. Beatrice, the owner, decided to let it retire along with herself. I've been a stay at home grandmother and mother since we came to the surface, Cupcake. I know my brother Meaux finally retired too, his son Reynaud helps take care of him."

Gaster helped himself to a brownie and a cup of golden flower tea, settling onto the couch beside Caddy, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure Rocky will enjoy the brownies you're leaving for Metta and Papy. Oh! Sans might be joining us for dinner at Grillby's too."

"Thank you, Grandpa! Ooh! You remembered my favorite!" Tina got excited as she took her lavender tea and a brownie to enjoy it with.

"Oh? Well, I'd like to meet her too. I haven't heard from Fuku in a while." Tina was happy to see and meet the fire family again, especially with her friends around.

"Sounds like fun!" Kryssie took some golden flower tea for herself while Tyra grabbed a blood orange tea for herself. "Indeed..."

"Speaking of, where is Rocky?" Tina asked curiously as her little cousin was brought up. She and everyone else would get their answer when Ebby's voice boomed from the roof, "ROCKYYYYYY!"

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" Rocky's voice could be heard yelling before a series of crashes could be heard. Rocky had fallen off the roof in his jump of fear but luckily his blasters caught him in time, letting him drop safely down on some sod that had to be planted in the yard.

"Oops...SORRY!" Ebby could be heard apologizing from the top as Rockwell groaned and dusted himself off.

Cupcake's eyes widened hearing Rocky's yell, and he chuckled nervously. "My word... instead of the basement I guess his favorite place is the roof! Not a very s-safe place I'm sure... I do h-hope he's alright..."

Caddy sighed, grabbing her cane. "Gracious..." She came to the side patio door, looking to Rocky.

"Haven't I asked you dear, not to be on the roof...this happened last week at our house too... I wouldn't want you to get hurt..." Caddy spoke softly, worriedly looking to him. "Please, come inside and say hello to your cousins and grandfathers, please. I'm sure your Dad is nearly done with dinner... we'll be out of your hair soon enough, Rocky..."

Gaster nervously shook his head, sighing. That boy is going to seriously hurt himself one of these days, what with being on the roof all the time...

Cupcake got himself another cookie and grinned cheekily. Sounds so much like my granddaughter, Eb. She hides away in the basement, and I scared her so bad one day, she nearly lashed out with her tail at me! Thought I was a ghost or something! Or was that when I was still in the Void?

He thought for a few moments and shook his head. Ah, no, that was when I'd surprised her and she was deep into one of Paps journals! She never got too close, but goodness, she's as strong as her father and has the nervousness of her mother...such a sweetheart though...

Gaster nodded in agreement, smiling. I've been too the Void as well, how could you stand the nothingness, Dr. Brewer? You cannot even hear your own voice...

Cupcake had a crooked grin, and he laughed. You start to double-think yourself, my good man! Edge used to think I'd gone crazy being in there for nearly a whole year! It felt like forever and not at all...but knowing my family loved me, even though they couldn't remember me, kept me going... it's probably why I'm so old now. That place ages you terribly...

Rocky sighed and headed inside, "...i like the roof..." he muttered before heading inside.

"you're not in my hair...just...wanted some quiet...that's all..." he did mutter quietly to Caddy, unable to really find himself to be mad at his grandmother.

He'd made his way over to his cousins, passing a wave at Cupcake. He still felt awkward around the other versions of his family but he didn't mind them. But he did his best to say hi and interact somewhat.

"Hey, don't feel too bad. My cousin likes being on the roof too. That might be my fault, I used to babysit him a lot and I'd perch up there or in a tree with a book to read him." Tyra mentioned lightheartedly.

Tina was going to answer too when she, Tyra, and Kryssie all stopped to look at Cupcake and Gaster in worry. Rocky even eyed the two with confusion. All of them did speak Hands afterall.

Cupcake and Gaster both noticed that the girls and Rocky were looking at them worriedly. They both nervously laughed, with Cupcake shakily rubbing the back of his head, and Gaster immediately shoved the rest of the brownie into his mouth.

"Gyeheheh...ah, I am forgetting our granddaughters and grandson can understand our, eh, my language!" He nervously spoke. "I am very sorry, girls...I am aware of Dr. Brewer's time in eh...the Void...and...eh, I have also been there too. There is a...another Gaster, who eh...it is hard to explain..."

Cupcake nodded, and patted Gaster's knee. "P-Perhaps I can explain it better, Gaster? I had been there for nearly a year, and my memories of such a place and interactions are not...tainted by that strange effect the man had on you all."

"There is an 'original Gaster' who we tended to call Chrono, who lives in the Void. He fell, in his timeline, he had no Caddy or similar spouse, to save him unfortunately. As a way for him to speak to your Grandmother Caddy, he had to put Gaster into a protective area, of the Void...this was years before any of you were born, even before your parents had gotten married; the boys were still children back then." Cupcake spoke softly, with a sure way of what he meant. "And through Chrono did not visit myself and Wingdin; we were told what we could through Caddy...Chrono did not want another Gaster to fall, lest their family go through the same heartache that he felt his own loved ones had..."

"It all meant nothing in the end. I fell, and I was trapped there, with him. And despite the endless bounds of the Void, it felt...like everything and nothing all at once. I could see all of the timelines, and...none of them at all. I saw the soulache your parents went through Tyra, I saw when things went wrong, and when they went right. I could do nothing to save anyone...I feared I went mad in the Void, children...but the love of my family...it kept me going. I knew that eventually...I might leave there..." Cupcake finished up, as he drank more of his tea.

Caddy came over to the couch, and settled back down onto it; rubbing her brother's shoulder. "Well...don't worry yourself, Cupcake...that time is long past, and we're nowhere near the Core anymore. We live on the surface! Something like that could never happen you know..."

Gaster rubbed the back of his head, reaching forward to grab yet another brownie. He seemed to not want to speak about anything now.

Rocky was still left horribly confused but didn't question it further as he grabbed a cookie and started eating.

Tina seemed to understand and grasp it, having talked with both her Uncle Sans and grandfather about timelines and theoretical physics.

Kryssie somewhat understood but was still left confused. "Mhmm. Surface life is really nice. No more falling unless you're tripping on a ball." She managed a nervous laugh.

Tyra also understood somewhat, but on a lesser scale. She knew more of magic and arcane arts, nothing really science based. She wasn't that interested in science subjects but she got by.

Ebby would end up joining everyone else. Easily grabbing a cookie and sitting with her grandma and grandpa. "SO WHERE ARE KRYSSIE AND TYRA STAYING? THEY GUNNA BE HERE TOO?"

"Well, I know Uncle Mettaton and Uncle Papyrus wouldn't mind, but I was thinking they stay over at the apartment I'm living in. I did just move in and I have some room. Nick isn't moving in until a month before college classes start. He's visiting family in England right now." Tina answered lightly with a smile, glad for the change in conversation.

Caddy smiled softly, leaning over to Gaster giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't be worried, G. It'll all work out for this. And Tina, that's a lovely idea. The girls will have fun spending time with you in your apartment, I'm sure of it."

Gaster sighed, and nodded as he finished up the third brownie he'd had. "Yes, that is being good...I do hope Nick is doing well with all of that too. So...we should perhaps be heading to Grillby's for dinner? Let Ebby and Rocky enjoy their dinner!"

Comic popped into the kitchen of Mettaton and Papyrus' house, and grinned up at his brother. "looks like your certainly in your favorite place, in your 'element' huh, bro?"

Papyrus had a thin smile on his face, and he laughed, shaking his head at his brother's pun. "YES, I CERTAINLY AM, BROTHER! MAKING MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI PROCUTTIO BOLOGNASE! I ASSUME YOU'RE GOING TO LAZE ABOUT AT GRILLBY'S AREN'T YOU?"

"eh, guess you could call it that? then again, i do like the old flame's cookin. nothin' compares to marris' though, but his is a close second. can't beat a classic." Comic commented, as he went off to the parlor.

Shortcutting to the parlor, rather than walk the whole way; he leaned against the couch, grinning. "heya mom, dad. hey, it's the trio of cuties! youse are here for that lil' vacay, huh? hope the old folks are doin' well without their little hanger ons."

Tina nodded gently, "He's doing well. He took some pictures for me around his hometown. It looks really pretty! Maybe one day I can go visit him." She fluttered at the idea.

"Aww...! Maybe I should go to Japan next time with Riley! His uncle still travels there a lot for business! And my Uncle Napstaton had said it was really fun!" Kryssie seemed pumped at the idea with a Japanese get away with her boyfriend.

Tyra wasn't sure what to say when it came to that, she had a boyfriend but they hadn't dated all too much outside of coffee and movies. She figured it would come with time.

Rocky didn't say much before the topic of dinner came about, "what's for dinner...?"

"SPAGHETTI PROCUTTIO BOLOGNASE!" Ebby chimed happily in. Rocky didn't how to respond to that, he honestly liked the idea of a greasy burger.

He did perk up when he saw his uncle come in, "hey unc!"

Tina giggled and waved, "Hi Uncle Sans!"

"That's right." Tyra managed a small smile while Kryssie nodded happily, "Yep! We're here for fun and good times!"

Cupcake chuckled softly, pouring himself another cup of cinnamon apple tea. "That spaghetti sounds delightful, but perhaps we should be h-heading out already?"

Comic's permagrin widened a bit, hearing about Tina and Kryssie's boyfriends. "sounds like a plan, ladies. so uh, rock, ya wanna cut out with your old unc, and the gal pals fer dinner? i know you could prolly use a bit of wind down, yanno?"

He noticed the extra pair of gloves, and gazed around his parents, and seemed to smirk. "heya, uncle cupcake. how's things goin' fer you?"

"Ah, things are q-quite well, Sans. Still living with my son, Napstaton; but I'm doing great f-for being 90." Cupcake smiled sweetly as he took a sip of the second cup of tea.

Comic nodded as he came over to the tea tray and plucked up a cookie. "that's great, good to see your doin' well. so, gals; how about we head out to grillbz place, got us a nice big table set aside for us all. tatti and ziedy might join us, if that's a'right wit you, uh...shit, scary lookin tina. sorry, hun, forgot yer name there."

Rocky managed a look over at Sans that basically said "Save Me".

"We're visiting Grandpa as much as we can too. Everyone is! Can't let him be too lonely!" Kryssie giggled out before heading over to hug her grandpa. Her tail twitching around happily.

"Tyra. Just Tyra." Tyra answered lightly, not seeming to mind at all. She knew she and Tina shared many similar physical looks about them, minus some colors and Tyra's lack of glasses unless she was reading.

"We're ready to leave when you are, Uncle Sans" Tina smiled up at him, "I am getting hungry. Uncle Papyrus's food smelled so good when I passed by!"

Cupcake happily hugged Kryssie back, chuckling quietly. "Oh, Princess...that's so sweet..."

Comic nodded as he finished the cookie; without ever having opened his mouth it seemed to eat. "sounds good. just follow me kiddos. don't need to worry about walking too far either, heheheheh."

Caddy got up as well, grabbing her cane and she helped Cupcake to open his walker up. "That would be quite nice, Sans! Come on Gaster, you can always get Fuku's favorite cherries flambe if you're still peckish at the restaurant~"

Gaster blushed at the thought of the decadent dessert; making sure his wife and brother-in-law were doing alright as they followed behind Comic. "Come on, Rocky. We will all be having much fun at the restaurant won't we? And if you wanted, you could come and spend nights with us, yes?"

Comic had stopped by the doorway to the next room. "alright, so, make sure you guys and gals have all yer crap; we can set your bags in the back room of grillbz place."

He opened the door slowly, which lead directly into the restaurant. "here we are. let's have a great night, yeah?"

The old flame Grillby Tinder stood at the little bar that lined the back of the somewhat familiar restaurant. Most of the patrons were monsters in the expanded eatery, along with a few random humans that had come to love the old monster's food and drinks. He himself was a bit faded in his usually vibrant orange coloring, moving a bit more stiffly with his age of nearly 60.

His daughter Fuku, a chubby green flame elemental was moving about the room serving the customers. She paused and grinned brightly. "Sans! It's been a couple weeks since we've seen you! I was about to call Marris and ask how you were doing! Oh! And you brought the whole fam, bring them in; your table is all ready for you!"

She came over and gave another patron their food; holding her then empty tray under her arm. "Would you like to sit at the bar maybe? Heh, I might convince Daddy to finally take his break, he's been on his feet all day, and he hardly ever rests still."

A little purple flame headed gorgon child was toddling around the place, cute sunglasses on; and she giggled, running towards Fuku. "Mommy! Granddaddy said I can have a spiked shirley temple, but Momma says it's too much sugar...do I gotta just have vodka..."

Tyra and Kryssie grabbed their bags as instructed. Rocky followed behind his uncle, glad to go and get away for a bit. Three loud and obnoxious family members could be draining on him. Plus Grillby's food sounded really good.

"Hey Fuku! Been a while." Tina waved at the fire elemental with a smile. They were quite some years apart but that didn't stop Tina from trying to befriend her. Once she noticed the little monster, she gave her a light wave.

Tyra just watched Tina interact with everyone, the Fuku she knew was...okay. She never did interact much with her Grillby or his family. Only her mom interacted with the wife but that's all she knew of them other than he made good burgers.

Kryssie seemed happy with the flame elemental. She was the same but also really different from the Fuku she knew back home. She knew her brothers were the same age as their kid at home and figured they were friends. But she wasn't completely sure, making a mental note to ask them when she got back home.

Rocky gave a wave at Fuku, used to seeing her and Grillby since he liked coming around as much as his Uncle. It was a good hangout spot with his friends after school and a good hiding spot when he needed to get away from his parents for a while. The food was worth the money too. (Thank you part time job...)

Fuku grinned happily, and giggled a bit. "I know! I've been real busy lately, but Mom's doing well in the home; Dad went and spent the weekend with her...oh he was just blazingly happy when we came and picked him up!"

She led them to the large table, and then went over and grabbed them a few baskets of cheese rolls for appetizers. "So, round of double burgs and fries for everyone?"

Pausing for a moment, she felt a tug on her pants leg from her daughter. "Cancey, Mommy's working...I...guess it's okay if you have a spiked shirley temple...more alcohol then syrup, alright? You need your fuel from liquor, not sugar Babysnakes~"

Cancey nodded and she came around and looked up at Rocky, grinning happily. "Rocks! Hi! I can get Granddaddy to make you loaded fries if you wanna..." The little purple flame gorgon was soft spoken as usual, despite her childish enthusiasm.

Comic chuckled softly, and he headed up to the bar first, talking quietly to Grillby. He nodded after a few moments, getting a bottle of ketchup from him; and he headed back to them. He smiled as he saw his parents and Uncle Cupcake settling at the table.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear they're doing well." Tina giggled slightly before following to the table and sitting down with her friends.

"Oooh ooh! Can I get mine with extra cheese!?" Kryssie waved happily, ready to dine in on a burger. She got a big love of cheese after all her time being around Cupcake and Wingdin.

"Can I get some coffee as well please? Black preferably..." Tyra asked, knowing she'd need to take her meds. She'd gotten used to black coffee thanks to her own grandparents.

Rocky chuckled slightly at Cancey, had a small soft spot for kids. "hey chance. yeah, loaded fries would be great. didn't expect you to pay attenion to what i order. you working part time with your mommy and granddad?"

Marris did give a text over at Comic a bit after [Hey! Make it to your parents okay?]

Fuku nodded, smiling sweetly. "Of course it is! So, that's seven double burgs and fries; one with extra cheese, two with no toppings, four regular, and a black coffee, sodas all around, and three sweet teas! Oh, and a loaded fries! Got it! I'll be right back with your drinks!"

Cancey smiled and nodded, she was only six years old. "Uh-huh! I help them out a lot! How's your friend that's a girl? I said she's a girlfriend, but granddaddy said that's not what she was..."

Comic had settled into the seat, taking a swig of the ketchup. [yep. everyone's cool, and we're over at grillbz right now. he's gonna send out sicily with a to-go order for you and the kids.]

Gaster smiled as he grabbed a basket of cheese rolls, handing it closer to Caddy and Cupcake. "So girls, got any kinds of plans for this week?"

"thanks." Rocky managed a small smile at Fuku, already looking much more relaxed than he was at home. Hearing Cancey, he blushed slightly but easily hid it with his hair, "we're friends, chance. and i got two friends...who are girls. uh...both of 'em are doing okay. jaz's doing dog walking as a part time job. and ramona...she's...she's alright. i'll tell her ya said hi next time i see her."

He did visit her earlier in the day by himself. He was going to go off and see her tomorrow too. He felt bad leaving her alone like that.

[Alright babe. Stay safe, and if ya mind, can ya get me a strawberry creme shake on the way home? I'd love ya a skele-ton if ya did~]

"Oh yeah! I've got a few things planned. I know Kryssie wanted to go to the amusement park we have and Tyra wanted to see the grand library. Right?" Tina looked over at her friends to make sure that was right.

"Heck yeah! Rollercoasters and all the action pumping stuff!" Kryssie pumped her fists in excitement while Tyra gave a nod.

"And we still agreed to the aquarium and Observatory, yes?" Tyra decided to ask.

"Yep! I have the tickets for those already." Tina's eyes could be seen sparkling at the thought of the observatory. The batbun loved the stars and anything space.

Cancey giggled, and she closed her eyes, fiddling with her sunglasses. Putting them back on, she then went off behind the bar and hugged Grillby's legs. The old flame leaned down and picked her up, giving her a soft kiss.

"...you be good Cancey...I'll make you that Shirley Temple, hm?" Grillby chuckled, setting the little girl up on the bar, and he began mixing up the drink for his granddaughter.

Comic grabbed a cheese roll, nibbling on it as he responded. [sure thing. I'll prolly get shakes fer everyone too. cookie for kris, and cherry for ro, right? an a small vanilla for jerri. love you kit-kat.]

Caddy nodded at what the girls talked about, and she helped Fuku give out the drinks when the flame elemental came back wearing protective gloves. "Oh be careful, Fuku, don't need you burning yourself again..."

"The amusement park, that sounds l-lovely, Princess! We do try to go to the state fair each year out on the pier. I know you still have that giant Panda bear!" Cupcake grinned, as he took a sip of his sweet tea. Going to his inventory, he pulled out his pillbox, to take his nearly ten medications.

Caddy saw the size of the box and she nervously giggled. "Brother, you take that much? Gracious...here, do you need help?"

She reached forward, grabbing a saucer for him. "There we are, instead of having them on the table..."

Cupcake shook his head, and gingerly removed his dentures; then he tossed the entirety of the pills in his gloved hand into his mouth. And he then swallowed them dry, chasing it with tea.

Gaster looked to Tina, smiling. "I will be attending when you going to observatory, I run program there actually! Won't that be very nice?"

Rocky watched her leave before going back to relaxing against his chair.

[Sounds good! Love you too, babe. See you at home~] Marris texted back along with a picture of her without a top on and a smug look on her face.

"Yeah! He's still standing after all that time! It's always fun spending my birthday there!" Kryssie cheered on. The State fair always seemed to either land on or close to her birthday. So it worked out for her very nicely. She loved the games the most.

Seeing her grandpa take all of his pills in one gulp did get her concerned, "Grandpa! Careful! I don't want you choking!"

Tina at the moment was more engrossed with her grandpa, "Oh yes! I'm looking forward to it! I've been meaning to go see it but I wanted Tyra and Kryssie to experience it too. Especially with how your last program went!"

"Sounds nice. What is the program about, if you do not mind me asking..." Tyra started helping Fuku as she passed out the drinks to everyone.

Comic's skull suddenly flushed blue, and he chuckled nervously; gazing down at his phone. [ohh, geez, you're ready for me ain't you? see you later, sweetie...] He looked a bit at the others, then he shoved his chair more beneath the table. Then quickly he snapped a picture after shoving the phone into his shorts; using his jacket and shirt to cover it up.

After taking the picture of his crotch; he sent it back to Marris, grinning to himself. [...stars, hope yer ready for a certain lightsaber when i get back~]

Cupcake looked over to Kryssie, taking a few more gulps of his tea. "I-I'll be fine, Princess...I u-usually take my medications like this!" He tilted his head down a bit, slipping his dentures back in covertly.

Gaster looked rather proud of himself as he took a bite from a cheese roll. "Ah, well it is about the patterns of the constellations of the northern hemisphere and the aurora borealis! Along with a special look at the planetary systems and the major comets that go past Earth! I am knowing that a few of the professors from the local college is probably going to be talking with me, they are wanting me to become a teacher...I...eh, still having troubles with such things."

Caddy gently patted his arm, and smiled to him. "Oh, G; you're doing those programs once a month at the observatory...why couldn't you be a part-time professor?"

Cupcake nervously chuckled and waved his glove near his sister's line of sight. "I can tell you why, Caddy. Me and him, we have somewhat similar, eh, anxiety problems. An observatory is dark, and all you hear is the orator's voice! All eyes are on the sights above them, not the person speaking...right, Gaster?"

The old skeleton nodded sagely. "Exactly why, Dr. Brewer. I cannot take all of those peoples eyes on me, honestly even this amount of people is...usually making me nervous. But this is family, so, it is different!"

Fuku had gotten the drinks handed out, and she held Tyra's coffee for a moment, heating the glass easily with her flames. "Nice and heated, dear. Oh, here's Dad with the food! Dad, you didn't have to balance two trays..."

Grillby shrugged softly, as he handed a tray to Fuku. "...It's not a big deal, Fuku...so, double burg and fries all around." He easily set down the plates of food in front of everyone, and as Fuku put out the rest of it; he set down a holder full of condiment bottles, along with an extra bottle of ketchup for Comic.

"Sicily sent out those orders for you, Sans...oh, I sent out milkshakes for the children and Marris too." Grillby quietly spoke as he set the bottle next to Comic.

"hey thanks buddy. can i get a bloody mary, too, if it ain't too much o'course..." Comic spoke quietly as well, and smiled up at the old bartender. Grillby nodded in response, patting Comic's shoulder softly.

[I'll be waiting, baby~ You know where to find me. 3 ]

Rocky seemed to be listening in on his grandparents and...granduncle? He had a hard time understanding what to call Cupcake, but shrugged it off as he started to drink his soda.

"Okay. If you say so, Grandpa." Kryssie gave him a soft kiss on the head before joining in listening to Gaster's conversation with Tina and Tyra.

"It is really a shame. You taught me everything so well, I'd know you'd be a great professor, Grandpa!" Tina was proud of her grandfather and thankful for everything he did. Her mom and dad did their best, but they couldn't keep up with science or math since her dad was on the lower class and didn't get educated through school and her mother was more trained in dance.

"Well, I look forward to your presentation. Sounds lovely." Tyra smiled before taking her cup from Fuku. "Thank you very much."

Rocky got his plate of food and smiled slightly. "thanks grillby. you too fuku."

Gaster blushed a bit, and he picked up a french fry. "Tina...I...I could try perhaps? I know I would be needing a translator though, to speak of such deep topics, I tend to speak just in Hands. In fact I tend to wear a translator while doing the programs at the observatory."

Caddy began to eat, and she leaned lightly against Gaster's side just happy with everything it seemed.

Cupcake glanced to his sister, and he smiled a bit sadly it seemed; beginning to eat his meal. "Y-Yes, it would be quite well to share your intellect with everyone that's able, Gaster. I never really got much of a chance, you should take them up on their offer!"

He looked to Kryssie, and smiled to her. "A-Are you enjoying your sandwich, Princess? Is that enough cheese for you? Heheh, I know that your Grandma would probably have more cheese then burger."

Fuku smiled to Rocky and nodded. "Not a problem, Rocky! If you need anything, just let me know!"

"I'd love to help you, Grandpa! It's like when you taught me back as a little girl again!" Tina got really excited at idea.

"You still taught me a bunch of stuff too, grandpa! I have a scholarship for piano playing because of you!" Kryssie smiled proudly, happy to have her grandpa share some of his knowledge with her.

"And yeah! The burger's really yummy! I still wanna taste the meat, though." She laughed before taking another fry.

Rocky gave a nod before starting to eat his loaded fries first. That's what he liked best, greasy food, listening to people talk, and a relaxed atmosphere. He really was the opposite of his parents and sister, but he didn't mind it...much.

Gaster smiled sweetly, and he leaned over giving Tina a sweet kiss between her ears. "Yes, I am guessing it would be, hm? Now, Dr. Brewer, I am surprised that our granddaughters are eh, so different! Not in bad ways of course..."

Cupcake chuckled, shaking his head. "No no, I know what you're thinking of. My sweet Princess is very adept at sports and the piano, whereas your Sweetwing, is very adept at the sciences and such. It is merely a case of timeline variables! There are certainly many variables you see, how we were raised, how we taught, how we lived our lives, how our relationships developed..."

He wanted to say 'How you still have Caddy.' but he merely nodded, taking another bite of his burger.

Comic gazed over at Cupcake and knew that look on the old teacups face. His own mother would try to hide it, as well as his father. "things are different everywhere, caddy...it all changes and things happen, yeah? we've only been on the surface for about five years now, but you've been on the surface for almost fifteen. but there are also constants. and despite the similarities and the differences, we're all together today, and for the rest of the week."

Cupcake smiled a bit sadly and nodded to what Comic spoke of. "Of course, Sans. Hmm. You might sound much like my boy Paps, but you've got a soul as big as Sansy's."

Comic took a sip of his drink that Grillby had brought over. "thanks. that really means a lot."

Gaster began to eat his burger, having opened it up to put fries onto it, along with a healthy dose of mayo. Caddy tutted as she saw a large glob of mayo spatter on his shirt.

"G, I swear you're the messiest eater ever sometimes..." She giggled softly, handing him a napkin. She saw him wagging his eyebrows, while holding the bottle of mayo. "...don't you dare."

The old skeleton opened his mouth and squirted a large amount into it. Caddy covered her face with her gloves, making a disgruntled noise. "We have the grandkids here, Wingding! Gracious, you're a dirty old man!"

Cupcake had the cheekiest grin on his face, when he reached for the cheese rolls, and filled some with barbeque sauce. "Gaster, catch!"

He started lightly tossing Gaster filled cheese rolls playfully, a gleeful laugh coming from him as G managed to catch one of them in his mouth no less, after catching the first two in his blue magic'd hands.

Tina, Kryssie, and Tyra looked at each other with a smile, happy to be not exactly the same. They were happy with who they were for the most part. They decided to sit listen to the elders talk while they enjoyed their food.

Kryssie and Tina immediately started to laugh as soon as they saw Cupcake toss the rolls and Gaster catching them. Their grandpas were silly.

Tyra merely watched and managed a small smile, part of her missed having her G'pa around. Part of her did feel better at remembering how proud Edge was of her and when he gave her the notebook she had. She went back to her food and stayed quiet. (Suppose that's a constant too...grandfathers proud of their granddaughters and being messy eaters.)

"nice catch, gramps!" Rocky laughed at seeing his grandpa ace the catching, "but can ya do it with fries though?"

Gaster grinned as he popped another cheese roll into his mouth. "Hmm, perhaps I can, Rocky! Try me!"

He watched with a cheeky expression, trying to gauge just how far his grandson would throw the wad of dripping french fries.

Caddy sighed, giggling at the antics of her brother and husband. "You two really aren't that different, I swear..."

Comic just watched happily, pleased that Cupcake seemed much happier as well. He took a few more swigs of the bloody mary, happy to feel the pain slowly leaving his bones the more tipsy he got.

The peace and happiness would soon be short-lived however, as very grating arguing would be heard outside the restaurant, through the one propped open door.

"I fuckin told you this was stupid! We don't know where the fuck she is, what in the hell gave you this crazy ass idea, G!"

A worried deep whine was heard, as the thudding of heavy feet were heard on the ground.

Rocky gave a challenging grin back before grabbing some fries, "alright...catch!" He easily threw them into the air at his grandpa, ready to see if he could get them.

The girl were already laughing and having a good time with all of the family.

But once they heard the arguing outside, they grew confused. Tyra immediately knew who that was however, "G'ma...? G'pa...?"

"Huh...?" Tina seemed confused.

"Oh! They found us!" Kryssie didn't seem all too concerned, taking it as a normal thing. Tyra had gone off to the door, opening it to see if her suspicions were correct.

Gaster turned his head curiously at the noise, only to get splattered by a small handful of loaded fries. "Gah! Gyeheheh, oh my goodness!"

Caddy gasped as the fries hit Gaster's skull, and she laughed brightly. "Gaster! Gracious..."

Cupcake just began laughing brightly as well, covering his face with a gloved hand, his entire teacup'd head flushing a bright strawberry pink.

When Tyra opened the door, Edge lifted his head, his tail thumping against the ground excitedly. Bitter had blushed a soft red across her cheeks. "Puddin! Well, hell your sniffer still works, Edge...heya Puddin...we uh, we missed you. Edge was going in circles almost, so worried for you and all... Paps let us through, and uh..."

"We've been going all over town! Well, we went to the pink box's house, and youse wasn't there, but Papyrus let us know that you'd come to Grillby's! I couldn't smell you in here though so..." Edge remarked, as he changed back to normal.

He had a nervous grin on his face, obviously embarrassed over the whole thing. "I mean, it's not like I didn't think youse could handle yourself or anythin...just uh..."

Bitter patted Edge's chest, looking to Tyra. "He felt left out of the Grandpa and granddaughter time, Puddin. We're not being assholes being here, are we? We can go on back home yanno..."

Rocky chuckled along too, even managing a tiny "Fyeh heh heh..." between it. It was rare that he ever did laugh like that. Moment he caught himself doing it, in front of family no less, he stopped himself and tried hiding himself and his light yellow blush under his hoodie.

Tyra looked at both of them with wide eyes, listening slightly but not really caring. All she did was hug them both tight, "...I know I said I wanted time with my friends...but...I missed you both too..." she admitted quietly.

None of them really noticed Rocky's laughter, as they were mostly intrigued with who was outside with Tyra.

Gaster had wiped his skull off of the sticky loaded fries, and he looked to Kryssie curiously. "Wait, wait...who found us? Are you talking of Bitter and Edge? They coming all this way...?"

Cupcake smiled sweetly, at the thought of his husband and wife having come all this way. "Oh, Princess; that's so sweet isn't it?"

Edge hugged Tyra back, nuzzling her cheek softly. "I missed ya too, Puddin. So ya don't mind us bein' here?"

Bitter laughed, giving Tyra a sweet kiss on her forehead. "She already said she missed us, ya old fart. Don't be stressin' yourself any, let's get some grub at least!" She came into the restaurant, and had a bright pointed grin across her face.

"Fruitcup! It's been ages since I saw you, you old girl!" Bitter loudly proclaimed, as she giggled. Caddy immediately flushed a bright pale pink, her working eye half-lidding in slight aggravation.

"Hello, sis. It's been a long time as well. Why don't you join us for dinner? Since you so expertly crashed it." Caddy's tone with a bit stiff, but still kindly.

Bitter came over and hugged Caddy gently. "Aw, since ya invited us, don't mind if we do~ Heya everyone, I'm Bitter Gaster, I'm Tyra's grandma...and I don't take shit from no one."

Edge had picked up Tyra easily in his robotic arm as he came inside, having to duck slightly due to his height. "And yer a fuckin' loudmouth bratty old bitch. But yer mine~ And I'm Dr. Wingding Gaster, but eh, ta make it easier ya can call me Edge."

He looked at the group, realizing it was family, and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. Bitter you silly old broad, this is fuckin family, why're you introducing yourself like we don't know these people? Fucking hell.

Coming over to Kryssie, he gave her a kiss between her ears softly. "Heya kitten, I missed you too yanno." Then he set Tyra onto the ground and lovingly wrapped his arms around Cupcake, nuzzling his cheek.

"I know ya missed me, Doc. Tyra, she's a strong girl, can handle herself; but I worried a real lot about you." He reached behind him, grabbing a chair from an empty table and he sat down behind Cupcake and Kryssie easily.

Bitter just was glaring up at Edge, and she sighed nasally. "Fuck you, Edge. Trying to be polite and shit for once, and you gotta be rude as usual."

Edge just shrugged at what Bitter said, pinching her bottom as she went past him to sit between Kryssie and Tyra. Grillby came over, after the large ruckus and looked to Edge and Bitter curiously.

"...what would you...both like to eat?" He quietly asked them both.

"Gimme a double black coffee and some fries, please." Bitter remarked. Edge thought for a moment, and smiled a bit. "I'd like a beer, and a triple burg, no fries. Just meat and bun, yeh?"

Grillby nodded, and went off to make their food.

Tyra laughed before nuzzling and hugging them happily. Even when Edge picked her up and carried her over.

"G'ma! G'pa! Hi! Glad to see you two come over too!" Kryssie laughed before kissing Bitter's cheek back.

Rocky raised an eye at seeing Edge and Bitter. But didn't mind them much since they seemed okay. He did only meet them one other time that he remembered. "so you guys get bored over at home?" he was mostly trying to get into the conversation.

"Well...more the merrier." Tina giggled nervously, happy to have more people but it was a bit unexpected.

"Family's all here!" Kryssie cheered before going for another bite of her burger.

Gaster seemed as nervous as Tina, seeing the more rough versions of himself and his wife suddenly with them. The other versions of his granddaughter and Cupcake he could handle; but they always seemed to get him worried. And the one person who could seem to really reign them in was no longer around sadly. "Ah...y-yes, you are right Tina...the more the merrier..."

Caddy continued to eat her food, gazing over and up at Edge. "I agree with Rocky, did you both get bored perhaps?"

Edge chuckled softly, nabbing a fry from Cupcake's plate easily, earning a very soft swat from the elderly scientist. "It's jus one, Doc...but uh...yeh, got lonely. The cubs, waterkits and bats are off at summer camp; gawd we love Roxie but shit, he's loud as hell...Eb's sweet an' all...but don't really got much ta talk wit her about. Sansy's working a lot and Paps is workin on some...dissertation for the new mayor, so we don't wanna bother 'em none..."

Bitter smiled, accepting the cup of coffee from Fuku. "Thank you sweetie. But uh, yeah we came ova to see Tyra. Ain't gonna be in your hair none though. Got ourselves one of those little hotel rooms and stuff."

Edge just glared at Bitter, who immediately began to drink some of her coffee. "Mhm, so we have been missing you Puddin, came to visit you. And if ya get lonely any, we can do things togetha too! Did'ja get settled with Gaster and Caddy yet, Doc? Or would'ja wanna stay with us?"

Cupcake looked up at Edge, and shook his head softly. "Oh, n-no...I was going to spend time with my sister this week, so...I wasn't planning on staying anywhere else but their house actually...they already set up the guest room for me, Edge."

The old dog nodded, surprisingly seeming very pleased with hearing that. "Good, I want ya to enjoy time with her; don't need me and Bitty cloggin' up that time. I mean, hey, we do try to come over at least a bit more than normal..."

Rocky didn't do much but listen as he ate. It was going to be weird with the extra set, but he'd tolerate it due to food.

"I'm glad you came to see me. But I am okay. As for where I'm staying, Kryssie and I have a room ready in Tina's new apartment." Tyra assured before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I had moved about a week ago so I have the room! It's nice to have company over there too." Tina smiled gently as she swirled the whipped cream into her chocolate shake.

"What about Ebrima? Uh...like...Uncle Boss's little girl? She left too somewhere?" Kryssie asked, knowing she was the only other cousin of hers that interacted with Edge and Bitter. She would have asked about her cousin Luis and the baby from her uncles Kintaro and Darren but she didn't remember if they did visit them recently.

Edge glanced over at Kryssie and sighed, trying to figure out how to answer her. "Ah...no. Uh...she ain't got no camp, I know Rockwell went to a music camp though. But she'll be a'right. It's jus a week, yanno?"

As Grillby came over, he gently took the beer from the flame's hands and swilled down about half of it. Bitter looked over at Edge, her eyes narrowed. "Yer hiding somethin, ain't ya?"

"No, I am not. Don't go 'cusing me of some kinda bullshit, brat." Edge retorted, taking a big bite from his triple burger. "Plus if I was hidin' somethin' I wouldn't be that damn obvious..."

Kryssie was satisfied with the answer...at least until Bitter mentioned him hiding something. Then she seemed confused.

"...G'pa..." Tyra gave him a look, "...I love you and G'ma a lot...but honestly you could NOT be here just for my sake. You're letting me stay with Tina and Kryssie...don't ask what I'm doing or where I'm going to be so you can join...and aren't here for...Grand...pa...for the week...then what else are you doing in Alpha?" Girl had been spending around the old hound for too long. She could sense things.

Edge groused for a moment, draining his pint of beer. "...It's classified, Tyra. But I am here ta see you and Grandpa; but uh...I mean I wouldn'ta offered him ta stay wit' us otherwise."

Bitter frowned deeply, now outright glaring at Edge. "What kinda 'classified' are youse chatterin' on about, Edge?! The fuck! I thought we was comin' here because you missed Puddin! When I was talking about not being in Tyra or Kryssie's hair, it was just that we wouldn't have to be up their asses, not that we wouldn't join 'em for anythin..."

Edge finished his burger and sighed. "...Alright...so...one of my followers somehow got into this timeline from Fell. They fell off the radar about two years ago. Verri thought it best for me to come grab 'em, because they'd most likely be drawn to me, being The Founder."

"I didn't want to get youse'd all roped into this, it's supposed to be a nice fuckin week for our granddaughters. I told Verri, couldn't it work comin' another week? And...she said with Tyra being here, the scent of Shade might draw that follower out, and I wouldn't wanna put Tina or Princess in harm's way. I'm an asshole, but I ain't soulless." Edge continued, looking to Gaster and Caddy while he spoke softly.

"follower? founder? did you run a fucking cult?" Rocky looked confused and pretty weirded out over all that talk.

"I suppose you could call the HeadHunters that...yes. Though I suppose it turned more into a rebel group and a coup against the crown...but I suppose it started off as a cult fashion..." Tyra shrugged, not seeming to be concerned with that before taking another bite of her fries.

"...what the fuck...? that sounds cool!" concern turned to interest, "sounds like the backstory of a fucking metal band!"

Tina managed a nervous smile at that, "Oh...dear..."

"Do you know where the follower might be? And why would they get attracted to Tyra? She didn't do anything." Kryssie seemed confused on that.

"I didn't. But my mother has. She was the third leader of the HeadHunters after my biological maternal grandmother. After the last coup that happened to put my G'pa into power...I am concerned what this one would do." She did lower the collar of her shirt slightly to show a part of the burn scar she had from when Belladona hit her some time ago.

"I don't think we should get roped into it. But if I am here, I'd be roped up into it anyway. Question is...why did they run here? You live in Kryssie's universe. Not here." That was the only thing on Tyra's mind.

Edge didn't have an exactly happy expression on his face, as he listened to them all. Cupcake looked up at Edge, and gently rubbed his knee. "It's okay, love...Princess, don't worry yourself..."

Bitter just put her head into her hands, and sighed tiredly. "...thought this'd be a nice week, get to check out Alpha, spend some time with Sis and Nerdburger but noooo..."

Edge set the empty beer glass down, and frowned a bit more. "I don't know the reason why...but I know the how. They snuck through after one of the times that I'd come through to check up on things with Verri, after having come from Alpha one time to bring Bitter to visit her sister. Somehow the follower memorized part of the code most likely, and they must've incapicated the guards, then they kept testing codes. I knew that from the failed attempts the Observator had tracked. Unfortunately...they figured it out."

"After all'a that though, it wasn't found out until just a month ago. Verri didn't think coming and barging into Alpha would be a good plan, so we...kinda had to have a reason for me to be here. I'm sorry that it seems like I just came here for shit like this. Even if this wasn't a thing, Tyra...I promise ya, I'd still have come. I really do wanna spend time with you, but I just...I couldn't just horn myself into this trip for you and Kryssie and Doc..." Edge's voice grew soft, and he sighed quietly.

Cupcake nodded gently, listening to Edge and he leaned lightly against his husband's chest after changing the direction of the chair slightly. "Edge...please, don't beat yourself over this. You don't want to Alpha to come to any harm because of this inter-timeline ruffian, I'm sure...you just want the best for everyone!"

"...Don't say that, Caddy...don't say that. Those words still haunt me..." Edge closed his eyes, and looked to Tyra. "I'm sorry I fucked up your vacation, Puddin...I'm sorry Princess..."

"You didn't fuck up my vacation, G'pa. I'm happy to have you here, really." Tyra assured with a small smile, "I can see why Aunt Verri would be worried about coming down...an official from another world isn't something that would be taken lightly, I'm sure."

"Just be careful, okay, G'pa? But if you need help, I can come over and kick butt again!" Kryssie giggled, happy to help out where she could. Girl still had her strength after everything.

"There's a reason why my Uncles Red and Boss still wince when you're around, Krys." Tyra chuckled, knowing how tough the both of them could be if they needed to. It was always fun to surprise the two edgier bone brothers when Kryssie decided to visit.

"W-We'll just keep acting like normal. Right? That way nothing's too s-suspicious..." Tina tried not to sound nervous but it was failing slightly.

Edge smiled sweetly at Tyra and Kryssie giving him praise; his tail starting to thump against the back of the chair. "Thanks you two. Heh, yeah Princess, ya get my boys all shaken up don'cha? Heheheh! But don't you two worry none."

He reached over to Cupcake's plate again, and snagged another french fry. "I'll take care of this in just a day or two, and me and G'ma will be perfectly fine ta tag along, how about that?"

Across town the Loyalist follower was getting ready for their own dinner with their husband, having put the final touches on the meal. She was a slim bodied horse monster, sighing to herself as she rubbed beneath her eyes softly.

"...Damn contacts...ugh. Stevie! Dinner's almost done! Are you almost fu-fricking finished with that little project of yours?" Sophie called out to him from the kitchen. Her usually red eyes were nearly always hidden by her soft brown contact lenses, which occasionally itched.

The black horse monster almost always wore long sleeved shirts, which hid her Headhunters tattoo, and she'd bleached and dyed her usual blazing red mane and tail, a pale straw blonde color.

"Girls...what do you think?" Tyra looked to Kryssie and Tina.

"Well...perhaps we can make one of our days a grandfather and granddaughter day. That might be nice all things considered." Tina thought outloud as she fixed up some fur on her ear from going too staticy.

"Heck yeah! Grandpa day!" Kryssie was more than happy with that notion.

"Then I suppose we have that settled." Tyra chuckled before finishing her burger.

Gaster grinned happily, and nodded, having finished his own burger as well. "That is a wonderful idea, Tina! It would be absolutely wonderful to be spending time together like this, such a nice plan Sweetwing."

Cupcake smiled, and leaned over giving Kryssie a sweet kiss on her cheek. "It would be so nice, yes. A good, peaceful day together."

Edge sighed, a sweet smile crossing his mug. "I love that. I'll take care of this problem of mine, and we'll have a great day, all six of us. Let Caddy and Bitty have a nice girl's day too."

Cupcake's smile slightly fell, and he chuckled, just nodding to what Edge spoke of. Edge gently stood up from his chair, putting it back to the empty table. "I'm gonna have a smoke, and go out sniffin' for this follower of mine. Bitter, you go'on back with your sister."

Bitter frowned, and before she could say anything, Edge pressed a finger to her jagged mouth. "I ain't gonna hear no shit from you, darlin. Go back with your sister. Stay safe with Gaster, I ain't gonna have you get tangled up either."

In her home, Sophie had brought a plate of dinner into her husband's work area; frowning to herself until she'd opened the door. "Stevie...you're getting lost in your work aren't you? Here's dinner. I've got something I need to take care of baby, see you later tonight. Don't stay up okay?"

She truly didn't care for Stevie, but she tried to fake it at least. All she wanted was her Founder Gaster, and no one else. She had thought she was in Swap, but she still had not found him. Having gone to the observatory where a supposed Dr. Gaster was running a monthly program...she found out it wasn't her Founder, and had left in a disgusted huff nearly six months before.

All three girls seemed happy with the idea. Rocky was the only one left out of the loop but didn't seem to mind. He stayed silent in his hoodie as he finished his fries and burger.

Once Edge started to leave, Tyra gave a small wave goodbye, "...Be safe..."

Kryssie hugged her friend/cousin and smiled, happy to still be there for her in case. Tyra smiled back as Tina joined in too. They were happy enough for now and hoped for the best.

Tyra did know she had to make a small call to her mother...least to warn her.

After Edge had left the restaurant, he changed to his beastial form and went around under the cover of dark, sniffing out the Loyalist Follower of his. He hoped to find them quickly, and get things taken care of rapidly.

Sophie had left the house quickly, and she headed out to her usual little hang out that late at night, most nights. A small seedy bar down in the rougher parts of the town where most monsters lived. After coming inside, she ordered her usual things. Two beers, an order of ranch covered fries, and spicy onion rings. Settling into her usual booth, she drank half the beer; pulling out her little notebook she carried with her.

"...still haven't found a trace of him...that big asshole can't play keep away for too long. Perhaps I can mess with that little teacup that hangs around the oafish version of my beloved Founder...?" She murmured to herself, as she pulled out her lens case; and placed the brown contacts inside giving her eyes a chance to rest.

"Oh fuck, that hurts so damn much!" She groused to herself, sighing raspily as she lit up a cigarette.

Edge continued to sniff around the backs of houses and different buildings. "...Where the hell is this person at...?" He howled in irritation, scratching at the ground in aggravation.

After he sat down for a few moments, he shook his head, and stood up once again; looking around curiously. After his howling, a few doors had opened up, with the people who lived there looking around. He hid himself in a deep thicket of bushes, waiting to hear the doors closing back.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough the doors started closing; having seen nothing to seemingly fear. But one door remained open, to the little seedy bar.

Sophie had heard the howl, and she grabbed up her contact lenses and notebook; and went rushing outside the establishment; gazing about. She knew that howl, it was her Founder, it had to be.

Edge came slinking around the thicket of bushes; and he gazed around once more to make sure no one saw him. He locked eyes with Sophie, his eyes widening. Lifting his head up more, he took a few steps forward slowly.

She came closer to Edge, and gently lifted her hand to his snout. "...My Founder...you came for me..."

Meanwhile everyone started to try and talk like normal, only to realize one thing. Tina was the first to point it out after 10 minutes. "Rocky...?"

"Huh? What's up?" Kryssie looked over at Tina confusedly, "You Okay?"

Tina did look around the place to see if she could find any sign of her young cousin, "Oh dear...where did he go? My cousin was just here...did he leave?"

Rocky had slunk off after paying for his food. He has his fill of food and company. It was easy to sneak away when no one was paying attention.

He was more curious about that whole follower thing, and tried tailing Edge. Was hard to keep up with him but teleporting plus his ability to travel using roofs proved to help him out on getting the visuals he needed. The blue magic he had helped silence his footsteps.

He kept on top of one house and hid when he heard Edge howl. Last he wanted to do was be found.

Once he heard a female voice, he slowly peeked out to get a look of who or what this cultist was. He didn't like the look of things as he summoned his metal fighting rod and kept it to his side just in case.

Sophie smiled, as she gently rubbed Edge's soft furred snout. "It is you... I am Sophie...oh, my beloved Founder, I've been waiting for you for so long...could we have a bit of fun?"

Edge sat down on his haunches, gazing curiously to her. "Fun? What do you call fun?"

"Just like in your teachings, Founder...raze the ground of those who don't believe, those who go against you..." Sophie giggled softly, looking into his dual-colored eyes. After a moment without his response, she suddenly glared towards the roof nearest them.

"Founder...we aren't alone." She whinnied angrily, summoning her weapon to her hands.

Edge suddenly stood up, looking around, he took a deep whiff, his eyes widening. The smell of metal and bone, reminded him of his grandson Rockwell...shit, it was that other one!

"Sophie, stand down, it's a young disciple of mine. Come down here, runt." Edge spoke clearly, as he gazed to the roof as well.

Rocky tried holding back a hiss, slightly pissed that he was spotted.

He stood up and held his weapon in his hands, just in case either of them tried anything, "Don't call me a runt! I ain't a baby!" He growled out as he looked down at both Sophie and Edge.

He did use his blue magic to lower himself down from the roof, but did keep a good distance between himself and the two fell bound monsters. "So what, you're gunna go off and screw other people around? Your culty bitch ass got nothing better to do but fuck around like that? Usually when adults say they want "fun" they mean another type of screwing around."He was brash and to the point, not caring at all with what he said.

Alike his Fell counter but also not. At least Edge's grandson kept out of trouble, even going great lengths to stay away from it. Rocky didn't care and tried hitting it head on.

Edge couldn't believe what he'd heard, he was just trying to protect this idiot kid and he had to be mouthy. "Oh fuck me..."

Sophie immediately let out a snarling whinny, and launched herself at Rocky. Edge managed to block Sophie's attack with his side, getting a thin spear in his metallic shoulder. "You lied Founder! You're protecting this little shithead!?"

Edge growled menacingly, and shook Sophie off, as he glared at Rocky. "Go the fuck home, kid!"

Sophie let out another yell, and tried to attack Rocky once more, only to be ensnared by Edge's black magic vines. "Let me go! I'll kill the insolent whelp!"

Edge glared Sophie down, and stepped over to her, putting his paw onto her chest. "Go. Home. Now. If you know what's good for you, kid."

Sophie continued to buck and thrash at the vines, starting to break through them, using her weapon to tear through the magic'd vines after she'd managed to get out from under Edge's paw. Edge threw up a bone shield to protect Rocky from a spear launched towards his head.

Rocky was ready to dodge the attack when Edge took the hit for him, "the hell!?" He growled out.

"like fuck i'll go home now! i can handle myself! and you can't hold her back that much!" Rocky yelled before moving around the bone shield to throw out metal sharp tipped bones at Sophie. He let Flowey get the best of him before, he wouldn't let this horse get the best of him now.

Sophie took a couple bones to her side and shoulder and she cried out in pain. Her blood red eyes gazed deeply at Rocky, and she started to mumble under her breath rapidly.

Edge circled her, and summoned his blaster, Spike. The atrocious looking blaster growled lowly, as he sized up his prey.

The old hound knew Verri didn't want Sophie killed, but rather weakened and brought back. How he was going to explain this to Mettaton and Papyrus was another thing altogether.

He threw a few attacks to throw the horse off in her concentration as he thought, how did she even get past the family? The only Observator was in Mettaton's basement...

"Rocky! Do you recognize her maybe?! Think back, maybe couple years ago?!" Edge yelled as he head-butted Sophie to the ground to stop another attack of hers.

Rocky teleported away to dodge another attack before trying to hit her in the back of the head with his pipe, hoping to help disorient her further.

"i don't know! she doesn't look it!" Rocky did try to think about it for a minute as he got distance again. Then something started to click with him...

"wait! I remember something! i got on the roof on the house and saw something rush out the house one night! i didn't know who the hell it was but I remember dad getting really pissed that someone looked like they were breaking in the house!" That much he remembered. He knew his other parent wasn't home at the time, left to be at tour.

After that happened, he just remembered overhearing his dad talk to Mettaton about it all. They got a new security system onto the basement after that.

Sophie took the crack on the back of the head badly, and she was sprawled out onto the ground after it. Edge had taken most of the attacks from her, and he looked a mess, red and yellow magiblood dotting his white fur coat.

The old hound watched her for a couple of minutes, and he groaned, slumping onto the ground for a moment. "Thank the merciless angel... I gotta call Paps and Boss... fuckin hell."

He changed to his normal form, grabbing his cell phone; and he texted his boys. Spike gently picked up Sophie into his mouth partially, and looked to Edge.

"No...no biting boy. She stays breathing." Edge rumbled out as he got to his feet, and rubbed the back of his head. His robotic arm wasn't working so he simply detached it and stored it in his inventory.

"C'mon Rockwell, you're coming with me to that basement. Sorry you got tangled up in this shit..." He spoke softly as he started to head towards the manor.

Paps had gone and gotten Boss, and shortcut with him to Napsta's manor, activating the Observator and heading through it. As it wasn't a scheduled arrival, almost immediately the silent alarm system went off.

Papyrus sprung from the couch, and ran to the basement door, eager to see who could have triggered their alarm system. He figured it was Rocky sneaking back in like he liked to do.

The skeleton was quite surprised to come face to face with his counterpart cousins.

"heya papyrus. long time no see, huh?" Paps smirked softly.

Boss wasn't amused at having his evening ruined by petty shit like this. "HELLO...YOU."

Rocky desummoned his metal pipe before going to Edge, "so now what? you take her back and she's locked up in the loony bin?"

"you're not looking good yourself either...pops or grams could heal you..." He sighed out before he noticed his phone go off. He cursed under his breath once he saw the caller ID.

"hey...cuz." he sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rocky, did you go home? What happened? I thought you might have snuck off to talk to Fuku or Grillby but they said you paid and left! I got worried! Where are you?" Tina's voice could be heard on the other line. This was the norm of what happened. Rocky would run away or disappear and Tina would call him in a panic.

" 'm fine, cuz. relax. the uh...edgier version of gramps ain't though...grams busy? he might need a heal." he mentioned only to pull away from the phone when Tyra took over.

"YOU FOLLOWED MY GRANDFATHER ON A MISSION TO GRAB A FOLLOWER!? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!? How's he doing?! Is he okay?!' Tyra spouted out, "Where are you?! I'm flying over there!"

"angel's sake...can ya shut up for 2 minutes? fucking...fine. we're over at the pine district, where frost's bar is. i just wanted to see what was up. i ain't dead yet. if i wanted to be i'd do it already." he groaned out, seeming more annoyed than anything. that last part seemed...concerning.

Hearing the exclaimation from Tyra, Edge glanced over to Rocky. "I'm doin fine...jus need ta take a rest for a bit. I'm more worried 'bout getting this bitch over to Verri to be honest..."

Looking back to him, he frowned hearing that last bit from the boy. "...ain't good to talk like that kid. You okay?" He went into his inventory, pulling out a cigar as he lit it up.

Spike murred around the passed out body of Sophie in his mouth. Edge looked over at Spike, then he changed to his bestial form once more; and began to head towards Mettaton's manor. "C'mon...tell Tyra to jus stay with G'ma. I'll be fine. My boys are at the house right now."

Papyrus nervously chuckled as he sat in the parlor with Paps and Boss. "SO...UM, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, THIS LATE AT NIGHT?"

Boss huffed softly, flicking at his bony fingertips. "IT'S LATE? IT'S ONLY EIGHT PM, YOU BUFFOON. WE'RE HERE AWAITING OUR FATHER, WITH ONE OF HIS DISGUSTING FOLLOWERS THAT ESCAPED TO YOUR TIMELINE."

"uh, yeh. we just came to help him bring the person back to fell. so uh, how're you an' metta doin? sorry for my bro's asshole temperment..." Paps drawled as he took a bite from a brownie he had from his own inventory.

"ASSHOLE TEMPERMENT? I AM BEING AS POLITE AS I DAIN TO BE, BROTHER! I DO NOT WISH TO BE IN THIS...STRANGE BACKWARDS YET FORWARDS PLACE. I PREFER BEING WHERE THINGS ARE JUST...BACKWARDS. AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT THERE. HERE IT'S...THE SAME YET SO TERRIBLY DIFFERENT..." Boss growled out, giving Paps such a stink eye as he glared at him.

"keep that up, i'll call red over." Paps chuckled softly, his tail slightly flexing in hidden aggravation.

"you heard the guy. i'll go home. just...do whatever." Rocky would hang up after that, not seeming to care anymore.

"am i okay? i'm not the one bleeding on the pavement. just come on." Rocky didn't want to talk about it, especially to the guy who looked like a fucked up version of his grandpa. He'd just lead back to home.

Mettaton headed over a moment later with Ebby at his side, "Sugar skull? Is everything alright? Who came throu-...oh! Well...I haven't seen you two in a long while." He was actually surprised to see the other versions of his husband here.

"HI UNCLE PAPS! HI EDGY DOUBLE DAD!" Ebby waved happily, seeming to have either forgotten Boss's name or was teasing him. Was hard to tell.

Mettaton held back a laugh from hearing his daughter. He would have let it out if he didn't hear his phone ring, "One minute, sorry. Ebby, please be nice to your uncles." He'd give her a pat on the head before taking the call.

"Hello Tina darling! Are you having a good ti-...WHAT?! WHY?! IS HE ALRIGHT?! WHERE IS HE?! ...THE PINE DISTRICT?! That's the...Oh dear angel...okay...it's alright Darling. I know it's not your fault. He's been disappearing more and more since vacation started...Yes we can go pick them up. You focus on your guests...okay...bye." Mettaton sighed before hanging up, "...Well that explains why you two are here..."

Edge grunted softly at what Rocky spoke of. The small puncture wounds that went over a lot of his body didn't really bother him. The worst part was that he was left walking on just three legs, which was annoying, but the pain bothered him less in his bestial form.

At the house, Paps chuckled softly at Ebby's antics. "heya sweet girl, glad to see you, guess you're enjoying staying up late at night cuz it's summer huh?"

Boss just looked to Ebby curiously, before turning his sights to his phone for a moment. [I WILL BE HOME SOON, DEAREST. THE PANSY VERSION OF YOU IS JUST AS LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS. MAKES ME YOU MISS YOU MY DARLING CHERRY SQUISHY. SEE YOU SOON ONCE THIS SHIT IS DONE.]

Paps looked to Mettaton and nodded. "yep, we're here to get papi and help him to underfell. sorry for not being able to let you know before hand. uh, he decided not to tell anyone what the hell he was doing, unless somehow that follower found out."

Edge had gotten to the house, and his blaster came inside behind him, limping into the parlor slowly. "Rocky, I'm tellin you kiddo...jus try to focus on what you love, don't let no one bug you. I'm tellin ya, shit ain't as bad as you think it is. And the next time someone calls you a runt, maybe take the fuckin hint, and just go with it. Instead of fighting everything that pisses you off..."

"Uh huh! I try not to stay up too much! Else I accidentally let three days go by and I don't notice." Ebby giggled, she did have a bad habit of being a workaholic. One constant between her and Paps Eb.

[Okay, Darling. Be safe. Tell him I said hi. I love you so much my cinnamon spice!] MTT texted back.

"That's fine...I rather it be you two and Edge than I do a burglar from another line." Mettaton sighed, "I'm more worried that my son just tried to team up with Edge and nab the follower. What was that boy thinking?!"

"so what, i'm supposed to let people call me a weak pile of shit? no thanks. besides...you got her anyway. fighting at least got people to back off and shut up." He growled out before heading to his room.

"no one cares what i do anyway..." he muttered quietly to himself before slamming and locking the door. He didn't want to be bothered anymore.

Ebby heard the familiar door slam, "ROCKY'S HOME!"

Paps blinked, hearing about Ebby staying up for three days straight. "wait, what? you really shouldn't be staying up that much kiddo..."

Boss had a rare smile crossing his pointed face as he saw the text back from MTT. Papyrus chuckled, agreeing with Mettaton. "OH CERTAINLY MY DEAREST, I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMEONE ELSE, OR PERHAPS A VERY OVER EAGER FAN HAD TRIED TO COME BY. POSSIBLY ROCKY WAS WANTING TO BE MORE LIKE HIS FATHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! CATCHING THE BAD PEOPLE AND DOING EXCELLENTLY IN GOOD DEEDS!"

Paps has heard Rocky's bitching at Edge and he wondered just what was that kid's problem was. Seeing how bad his Papi seemed to look however drew his thoughts away from Rocky. "yo, papi, are you okay? fuck you're bleeding through your sweater..."

It didn't help things that the old dog was wearing a pale pink sweater that had previously been a nice blood red before Bitter had accidently bleached it.

Edge went past Paps and Boss, heading towards the Observator. "We'll talk when we're fuckin done. Let's get this shit to Verri..."

Boss simply nodded, and looked to Mettaton, his sockets slightly narrowed. "Thank you...for your hospitality tonight. Let's go Father. Really one follower and you got turned into a goddamn shish-kabob..."

Paps then stood up as well, and smiled to Mettaton sweetly, slipping his hands into his sweatpants pockets. "yeah, thanks metta. uh, i'll make sure the next time i come over it's with hapsta and the kids. i know they love spending time with their uncles and cousins. and those upgrades look really nice on ya, might suggest something similar with hapstablook, i mean if they wanted of course. mind if i take a picture?"

Papyrus grinned brightly, and he posed easily with his husband in his lap suddenly. "TAKE ALL THE PICTURES YOU WANT COUSIN PAPS! I'M SURE MY DELIGHTFUL HUSBAND WOULDN'T MIND!"

Mettaton couldn't stay too angry with his husband being the way he was. He let out a small chuckle and kissed Papyrus's cheek before he noticed his son and Edge come in.

"Stay safe, Darlings. Take care of yourselves. Say hi to everyone for us!" Mettaton chuckled, happy to be a good host. Especially since Rocky was going to be in that lock away mood.

Hearing of pictures easily got him posing, "You know I never say no to photos! Please! Take as many as you like!"

Ebby immediately started laughing at her Mamaton's antics before getting her camera out to take photos too. She was the little photographer in the family.

Papyrus blushed brightly at the kiss from his husband. Supporting Mettaton easily in his strong arms, he grinned proudly to Paps as the other man took a few pictures.

Paps nodded to himself, looking over the two pictures he'd taken. "alrighty, i'll get a couple of close up shots, to focus on the added adjustments to your facial plates, yeah? did alphys create these for you, i take it? did you design these?"

He came closer, and using his tail for balance, leaned closer to Mettaton's face; switching to a macro lens on his phone. He took two 'headshots' then a series of very close up shots.

"can you not smile, give me a poker face; i need to see the micro-seams for how they attached, please..." He muttered quietly. As Mettaton managed to not smile for a few moments, he got a couple more tight shots. "...there we are. thanks, metta. like i said, i'll be around sometime soon. make sure to shoot you a line before hand."

Then he turned and shortcut away, back to the basement, where he dialed in Fell, having seen that Edge and Boss had already gone through.

Boss sneered to Paps, shaking his head. "BETTER LATE THEN NEVER, FATASS."

"you kiss mami with that mouth, buddy?" Paps growled softly, he looked over at Edge, and came over to him; kneeling down. "papi are you sure you're alright? let's just leave this bitch with verri, then we'll take you back home..."

"I ain't leavin Bitter there...I ain't leaving Tyra..." Edge mumbled, having just laid down at the end of the hallway tiredly. "Jus gimme an elixir, an' I'll be fine..."

Aquaria came out from the back of the castle, dressed in just her tank top and cargo pants like normal, one of the waterkits feeding from her. "What are you here for, dickwad? Uh, don't you youse, and heya old dog..."

She came over and patted Edge's head, looking over at Boss and Paps. She hadn't met Paps much, so she'd forgotten just who he was.

Mettaton waved goodbye before snuggling to his husband. "Well this has been an eventful day..."

Ebby looked over to her brother's room, still worried for him, but she put it aside, knowing that if she tried talking now he'd be angrier. "Daddy? Mamaton? Can I go to my room now?"

Verri would come over a moment after, dressed in a silver colored pajama dress. Looks like she was getting ready to relax when they all came in, "They're here for me, my lily pad. My apologies. Edge...goodness are you alright?" She headed over to try and heal him.

"Paps...Captain Papyrus. Good to see you both again." She smiled gently at the two as she got to healing, "I assume the capture went well."

Papyrus happily snuggled Mettaton close to himself. "Yes I agree, dearest...we've had worse days though, and we will get through this together." Hearing Ebby, he smiled sweetly to her. "OF COURSE, MY LITTLE ONE. JUST COME AND GIVE DADDY AND MAMATON HUGS GOODNIGHT; AND GO RIGHT ON AHEAD!"

Aquaria nodded, brushing some of her metal-tipped dreads away from her shoulder. "Sure thing, kitty. C'mere Bobbi, yer biting Mommy's tit too much." She detached Bobbi, grinning to him. "You are getting to be a big boy, ain't you? Getting ready for bottles, huh little man?"

She continued to sweet-talk Bobbi as she bounced him slightly in her chubby arms. Boss rolled his eyes, and sighed slightly; before he stood at attention when Verri addressed him. "MY QUEEN. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN AS WELL. MY THERAPY IS GOING EXCELLENTLY AS WELL, I WILL BE SENDING ANNOTATED PAPERWORK WITHIN THE MONTH FOR MY RECORDS."

Paps just shrugged and nodded. "i dunno, guess it did? papi went and tried to get the crazy bitch himself...got himself torn up some i guess..."

Spike hovered over towards Verri, and gently laid the still unconscious form of Sophie onto the floor. He whined and nudged the horse monster, before he came over and nuzzled Edge a little.

Edge looked up at Verri, backing out of his jacket and sweater uneasily; then his black sweatpants; leaving himself technically naked so she could see his injuries. He laid there in his bestial form and sighed tiredly.

All over his chest and sides were tiny puncture wounds. He had a slight jagged wound on his back, and he whined softly. "M'okay...just really tired. I'm alright...but I just want my Puddin and Bitty...we brought the bitch, can I just go home already?"

Back in Alpha, Bitter was seated in Caddy and Gaster's kitchen; having a cigarette by the open window. "Can't believe his fuckin' ass..." She groused softly.

Caddy smiled gently, and she patted her sister's shoulder. "Bitter, it will be okay. He'll be back, and you know that. Why don't you help me make some cookies?"

"...oh shove them up your bitch ass, Fruitcup." She spat out, closing her eyes.

Caddy just giggled, and started to measure out ingredients. She knew that it was just Bitter blowing off some aggravation, and she'd come around soon enough. Putting the kettle on, she then came into the living room where the girls had decided to come and rest before heading back to the apartment for the evening. "Oh, girls, would you like some fresh baked cookies and tea before you head back? Bitter will be fine here, I can assure you."

Ebby headed over and hugged her Mamaton and Daddy before heading to her room. It was time to give Flowey dinner and check his bandages anyway. She thought he was doing a lot better now than he did a month ago.

Verri waited for Edge to get his sweater off before laying on the healing magic on him. "I'm glad you are doing very well, Captain. I'm very proud of you. As for you, Edge...you can go home after this healing session. You've done very well...Thank you so much." She spoke softly while she worked.

"I'm so sorry, Edge. I wanted to hold it off more but after what happened a month ago plus Tyra being there, I didn't want anyone getting hurt in Alpha. We have problems in Swap I did not need more with another surface." Verri apologized sadly before finishing up, "There...you just need a health potion and you should be completely healed..."

Flowey was in his pot still in Ebby's room, and he looked over to Ebby as she came in the room. He had let himself curl up around her desk chair; while he tapped away idly at the computer keyboard; trying to fruitlessly find something to watch on youtube. "...Oh, hey there. How did tonight go with all those squawking hens, and the annoying ones?"

Boss nodded, as he stood gently at attention still. "THANK YOU, MY QUEEN."

Paps just scoffed, and tapped away at his phone for a moment. [hey bae-bot, i'll be home soon enough. make sure that eb isn't staying up too late, alright? i love you so much...i am all sorts of amped up though now, fuck...you feel up to a romp when i get home maybe?]

Edge paid no attention to his children, as he gazed over at Verri with his soft dual-colored eyes. He then gently nuzzled Verri's side, and scooted closer to her, wrapping himself lightly around her. "...Thank you so much, Veronica. You're doin' such a damn good job, honey...I'm really sorry 'bout those old followers of mine...m-maybe you should jus tell 'em I died or somethin...maybe they'll stop all their shit then..."

Polly had been making her rounds with a couple guards, and she stopped in the gateway of the throne room, seeing the bestial form of The Founder. The hedgehog gently pulled her robe's hood down, and she smiled softly. "Hello Lady Veronica, it is a bit surprising to see you still up and about."

Her smile grew as she came closer. "Ah, my Founder...such a pleasure to have your presence tonight! Are you perhaps here to enlighten us?" Seeing the guards go to get Sophie shackled, she sighed. "The rogue one has returned...Lady Veronica, could we perhaps have duty over her punishment?"

Ebby managed a smile as she headed over to Flowey, "It was okay. I'm glad to see Tina, grandma, and grandpa so happy. It's good having friends to visit." She smiled before pulling out a plate of dinner she snuck off from the table. Easy to do when she knew her brother would tag along for Grillby's. "Here...Daddy, Mamaton and I made it. I know you might be hungry."

Verri smiled and petted Edge lightly, "Thank you...that means quite a lot...being a queen is not easy..."

Seeing Polly come over, she waved gently, "He had only come to deliver the rogue follower. I dare not keep him knowing that he has family to return to." She answered but grew somber when the punishment came to light, "As for punishments...I have something in mind...a rehabilitation of sort...but I rather not have more harm come to her than she already has. Tis not kill or be killed anymore afterall."

That was one thing she didn't want to go back to, even if the 'punishment' didn't include death.

Flowey eyed the food, and he slunk back slightly to where Ebby had placed the plate onto. "Mm. Thanks, I guess. I...uh..." He reached forward with his leaf grasping the fork awkwardly and he shoved a mouthful of the spaghetti into his mouth.

"So uh...how's the fat buffoon doing lately?" He asked around another mouthful of the food. "And uh...yer Grandma? Sorry about calling him a...that. Even when I was alive I never really thought much of him..."

Edge nodded gently and looked over to Polly with a tired expression. "Polly Guntae, follow the words of Verri, please?"

Polly came over and kneeled beside Edge gently. "Of course, My Founder..." She gently rested her hand onto her rounded stomach. "...I dare not go against my Lady Veronica. She is a kind and just ruler. I still...somewhat believe the throne is yours rightfully, but I do believe you have picked a lovely lady for our leader, and I will follow her steadfastly just as I do you, My Founder."

She went to her inventory, and pulled out an extra-strength healing potion. "Here, drink this. I also can get one of the guards to grab one of your favorite drinks, if you wish?"

Edge shook his head lightly, and continued to lay his head in Verri's lap. He could clearly smell that Polly was pregnant. "You ain't just followin her because yer havin' a kid are ya?"

Polly shook her head, gently rubbing Edge's head. "Of course not, My Founder. Please, rest, and I do hope your travels are well back to your home."

She carefully stood back up, and smiled softly to Verri. "Lady Veronica, I trust the rogue is in good hands now. I will take my leave for the evening." Continuing back with the pair of guards; she glanced to Boss, and smirked a bit. "Have a good evening, Captain."

Boss looked at Polly as she went past him and he scowled openly at her. As soon as she went past the double doors, leaving the guards at their post; he came over to Verri, glaring down at her as Edge still laid his head in her lap. "DO YOU REALLY TRUST HER, MY QUEEN?"

Ebby smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the head, "Grandpa and grandma are really good. Grandma's happy that Great Uncle Cupcake's here, I know that much. But they are okay and excited for this week. I'd be too if I had friends from another place visit me. Maybe one day I can get you introduced to them, if you want that is."

She didn't want to force him more into things he didn't want. Meds were important, but meeting her family was another thing.

"Thank you Polly. Have a good night, I wish you well. The rest will be left to me." Verri nodded and let Polly leave. She did keep petting at Edge gently before seeing Boss.

"I trust her. Innocent until proven guilty. But I do try to hold some trust and standard for everyone that lives here. Betterment starts when you are given trust...else what is the point of being better if no one else believes in you." Verri stated gently, like she recited it from her mother.

"You should be getting home. I don't mean to keep you three...I do have a rogue follower to attend to." She sighed and gave Edge a kiss on the head, "Have a good night...say hello to everyone for me."

Flowey let her pet him on his head, and he took another bite of his food, having nearly finished the plate of spaghetti. "See...others? I mean...uhh..."

He finished the plate fully; and set the fork down. Wiping his mouth off a bit with his leaf, he looked up at Ebby. "...I know I ask this a lot, but...you're always so nice to me, and...and I'm not even lying to you, like I used to do to your Dad...I don't hold back anything! And...you're still so nice to me...why?"

As Verri spoke, Boss listened closely, and he nodded gently. "Of course...that is quite true, Veronica...thank you for the enlightenment."

Paps was idly watching, making sure things were fine; but all he was doing at the moment was looking through some more 'saucy' pictures he had of his spouse on his phone.

Edge stood up, and grabbed up his clothes with his reddish-colored magic and went to go put them on. After getting them back on, he came back over to them in his normal form. "So, let's get our asses home. I know Bitty is prolly buggin the shit outta Caddy right now..."

Boss came over to Paps, glancing over the other's shoulder. "YES, LET'S GET HOME. I SEE YOUR SPOUSE LIKES DELICATE LACE, BROTHER..."

Paps growled, shoving his phone into his pocket angrily. "...oh sod off you rightous prick." He then shortcut to where the Observator was, dialing in Swap first for himself and Boss.

Edge chuckled at his boy's antics and he headed down to where the Observator was, waiting for them to leave first. After they had left, he then dialed in Alpha; and headed back himself quietly.

After leaving Mettaton's house, he headed back to where he knew Gaster's home was.

Ebby giggled slightly with a small smile, "You know what my answer is, silly. I think you're capable of a lot of good. It's not going to help me by being mean to you. I don't like being mean to friends."

Verri waved gently at them before leaving on her own to deal with the rogues. Wouldn't take her too long to get to the hospital where the injured coup members. Her pajamas were replaced with her guard dress and a red cloak that hid her face.

She'd first start with the most recent rogue brought in to try out the new magic that she had been perfecting for this certain rehabilitation. She hoped it would be enough to work...but it would be unknown if it did until she used it.

"Stay behind for now...this one is the one in critical condition...I will need your assistance when we see the others..." She instructed before heading inside Sophie's hospital room to check on her first.

Flowey looked up at Ebby, and he started to frown at her response, until the frown began to soften more and more. She thought of him as a friend? A real friend? He huddled down a bit, hissing at the lingering pain still in his stem from the ages old snake bite.

After a few moments, his face morphed to how he used to look as Asriel, and he looked back up at her tearfully. "You...you really think of me as your...f-friend?"

He wanted to have some acidic, nasty barb to hurl at her, but nothing seemed to come forward. Despite still mentally being only around the age of Ebby herself, and having lived for so terribly long, having experienced thousands of his own resets; he was truly lost for words. He simply opted to stare at her face imploringly.

In the hospital, Sophie had been stripped naked of her clothes, inspected for any contraband, and had been shackled to her hospital bed.

She was awake, begrudgingly so, with a simple bandage around her head, the blood red roots of her badly dyed hair visible amongst the fried blond hair.

"Hello. I see the little kitty cat has come to play, haven't you? Pity The Founder went crazy it seems. I could have given him such pleasure, standing steadfastly by his side as Queen...yet he's left the mangy alley cat and swamp puddle in charge..."

Ebby was surprised to see him turn like that but smiled nonetheless. She pulled the little flower into a hug, "Yeah, you're my friend, Flowey. I'm glad you're here."

She'd let go after a bit and pet his head, "Let me get you your medicine. I know you still have pain in your stem. Okay buddy?"

With that, she headed off to her dresser to get her personal first aid kit for his medicines, humming offtune to a song she remembered from the day.

Verri didn't seem bothered by her statement, "You would be too late in both fashions...he and Shade had entrusted me with his position. And I have both their blessing to continue doing so. As for staying by his side, he already has a wife and husband...happily married to both with children and grandchildren at his side." She announced like she was talking about the weather, with indifference and little emotion.

Only because she was focusing her magic for what she would try next, "I wouldn't let heartbreak get to you so quick...should this be right...you should be free of those notions...and live in peace as the rest of us are."

Flowey accepted the hug, and he just shrunk back more into his pot, watching her as she hummed and got his medicines. He wondered where she got them from, but he didn't question it too much, at least it kept the pain away most nights.

He looked to his stem and he wondered why the naga's bite hadn't actually dusted him. Could he simply not be killed, he thought? He knew he could extend himself if he wanted, like a creeping kudzu vine, but he couldn't go as far as he used to anymore. Maybe it was because he was stuck in this little pot? Or maybe... because he saw no need.

When he looked at Ebby, he sometimes... didn't see Ebby. He would see the other children, usually the green souled one, or like tonight, he saw Chara.

His first friend, his sibling. He chuckled softly to himself in disbelief, then he grinned, cackling quietly. "You know...you wanna know how many times... I've thought about killing you Ebrima?!"

Without waiting for a response, he hunkered down in his pot, sighing. "...so...many different ways, and so often...b-but I... I don't think I can...not anymore..."

As Verri spoke, Sophie began to thrash and buck at her shackles, whinnying and snarling angrily. "Free of those notions, are you fucking insane?!"

After a few more moments, her snarling started to calm down some, and she laid back against the hospital bed. Sophie's head went slack, as the silent magic had indeed worked. All her desires of The Founder, Dr. Gaster were gone, her disastrous thinking of Verri were absent.

As well as a large chunk of her own life apparently, throughout all the blank and effected spots of her long term memory. Her doe-like red eyes gazed forward, her mouth slightly open.

Ebrima looked over once she found the pain meds she had for him. She did make a note to go buy more since she was starting to run out. Normally she took one whenever she got headaches and Rocky didn't remind her to go take a break. Hearing him talk, she stayed quiet and listened.

She did give a bigger smile when he was done, "Well...that's good! I knew you had good in you, Flowey. And...it sounds like your bad levels went down! I'm proud of you." Ebby gave him another hug before handing the pill and a bottle of water she had from her stock drawer. Also learned to keep those in handy when she worked in her room. "I knew you were capable of good, buddy."

Verri finished with the memory wipe once she thought she got everything. She did see something in her memory...a husband in Alpha...she fixed up the spell a bit and worked on something...hoping it would benefit the horse monster and the man she claimed there.

"...by tomorrow I hope you heal well enough...you'll be returned home to the husband you married...and I wish you nothing more than a happier life with him. Your devotion, love, loyalty, and care to what once was for him...is now for your husband. Rest...with mercy..." She whispered softly as she finished off her magic. She'd get up from her spot and head to the door, with greater hope that Sophie would be a changed woman.

If she changed...there was hope for the other 15.

Flowey returned the hug a bit easier this time, and he swallowed the pill carefully; gagging slightly at the taste. They were the uncoated strong aspirin, but it worked well for the soulless flower. After chasing the pill with some water, he then poured a bit awkwardly into his pot. Despite eating real food at night, it was truly a formality for him. The little bone-bot child decided he had to eat food, so he accepted it.

It made no real difference, as like most plant-life, he could subsist on just sunlight and water in all honesty. At least it was monster food, not actual human food. That...he couldn't eat. Having no soul, made it difficult for him to even be able to process monster food sometimes. As he set the now mostly empty bottle of water back onto the floor, he stretched a bit; gazing down to his stem. The part where Kina had bit him was brown and slightly shriveled; he wondered just why his own head hadn't snapped off after nearly half a year.

Two pitch black spots still prevailed, where the naga's main venom producing fangs had pierced him. Looking back up at Ebby, he narrowed his little black eyes. "...You really are so much like your parents...the unflappable kindness of Papyrus, and the unwavering enthusiasm of Mettaton. I've talked time and time again, how I've killed your parents, killed your Uncle, your grandparents...all of who would be your classmates parents and families. I've wiped the Underground clean time and time again..."

"Yet all you show me is love...pure...unbidden love. I wish I knew you back when I was alive. Maybe...maybe I wouldn't have let the boredom get to me...maybe I could have...b-been truly good...but you know, the moment Sans or Rocky sees me...they're going to kill me. They won't let me live! All you're doing is delaying the inevitable, Ebrima!" He began to laugh manically, hugging himself with his leafy 'arms'; curling down further.

"You know your Dad tried to teach me good...I ended up betraying him, stringing him up by his ankles! And I threw him into the watery depths in the murkiness of Waterfall...then he dusted..." He grew quiet, staring at the floor. "...that was the 82nd time I'd done it to him. I shot a thorned vine straight through your Uncle's chest, before he could stop me...he dusted too, in the Wishing room...they were just kids. Well...Sans was a teenager, but it doesn't really matter now does it? All those times I reset...it's probably why Sans could never trust me...and after what I had done to your Uncle Kina right in front of Rocky...that wasn't even much by my usual route of things."

"...causing him to go into labor early...that was just another tuesday for me. I used to have some joy from recounting what I was used to do...but it's just...old memories now...your idiot father probably doesn't even remember me...neither would your mother. Oh he was fun though...never knew a robotic joint could just pop out of socket so easily..." Flowey's ranting started to quiet down by then; he tended to do this at least once a month it seemed. After being quiet for a few more moments; he looked to Ebby sullenly.

"...can I have the old teddy bear for tonight?"

In the hospital, Sophie had almost gone to sleep; when she turned her head slightly to look towards Verri. "...huh? Oh...did I get hurt? Where's Stevie, he...I don't 'member, did I give 'em his meds? He can't walk ya know, uses a motorized chair ta get around..."

Her voice was soft, and she almost sounded like someone who was a bit slow; as her mind was still trying to fix itself from the spell that Verri have woven. Her undying passion, now turned rightfully towards her husband, had gotten her to be a bit worried for his wellbeing. With some difficulty, using a bit of her own magic; she pulled her cell phone from her inventory.

"Can ya call 'em maybe, for me? Make sure my Stevie is okay? Please, hon?"

Ebby didn't seem to mind. She let Flowey rant and recount everything. The first time she heard it all, it did scare her. But she kept determined and didn't fear the injured flower.

As for food, she thought it was a good idea. Even if he didn't have a soul, she thought it would heal him a little faster. Plus it was nice to be included in things, right?

"I won't let them kill you, Flowey. You're my friend. You're different than what you used to be." She gently pet his petals again as a little form of comfort.

Even when he went silent, she still petted him. "Can I have a please?" She asked gently before going to get the little bear she had. Normally she had fallen asleep with it as a kid, but preferred a stuffed sheep she had. The bear still got a love of love, and she hoped it could share a little of that with Flowey.

At the hospital in Fell, Verri gave Sophie a soft smile, holding back her enthusiasm that the spell worked. "You had a bit of a rough walk home. I don't know where such a wild animal had appeared from but I suppose it mistook you as prey. You just rest now, they said you could be released tomorrow if all things look well."

She did take the phone in agreement before calling the number listed. "Hello? Is this a Stevie? I'm calling on behalf of your wife. There was a bit of an accident involving a large wild animal. But she's doing well enough right now here at the hospital. We'll have her released back home to you hopefully tomorrow." She spoke calmly and gently, like an employee here hopefully would. She'd been doing well to check on the place every so often.

Flowey huffed softly, and he accepted the pet to his head. He stretched a bit, and settled back down into his pot; wriggling his roots slightly to get more comfortable. Seeing that she went to get the bear; he tilted his head slightly. "...Please, can I sleep with the old teddy bear?"

He was genuinely surprised that he somehow still hadn't been found out living in Ebby's room yet. The seemingly old, nearly immortal soulless flower wasn't aware that Ebby's room was soundproofed, like most of the rooms in the manor.

Sophie smiled softly at the thought of going back home to her beloved husband Stevie.

Stevie picked up the phone by his desk, and he listened carefully. "Oh, I have talked with Soph about her nights over at Frost's bar...she's always off and drinking...heh, but maybe with this animal attacking her, she'll think twice about going to that seedy part of town each and every night...thank you so much. Let her know, eh...s-she won't even really care much; but I'll be fine on my own till she gets back home."

He flipped over the latest project he was working on, and he chuckled quietly; himself a thin aaron monster. "I might not be alone though, Dr. Gaster will be coming over to get the repaired projector module for the Observatory. It's something I've been working on the past month...S-Sophie doesn't really...pay that much attention, sorry I'm talking too much..."

Back at Gaster and Caddy's house, Edge had come back to the house; and he heard Bitter's bitching still through the back window. He decided to come around to the back door, and listen in out of curiousity's sake.

"...I'm tellin' you Caddy, he's such a fuckin idiot sometimes! I love 'em to pieces..." Bitter groused, before she bit a cookie in half. "...the fuck, how much butter you put in these, they're damn flaky...so's I was telling you, sis, he's an idiot for going out alone! He could be hurt, or damn dusted out there, and...I...I can't go through that again, Caddy!"

Caddy sat near the back window across from Bitter, and she shook her head softly. "Again? My goodness, how many times has he died?"

Bitter ashed her cigar outside the window, and chuckled quietly. "Geezus that's a fuckin story, now. Uhh...he tol' me once, 'fore he came to Swap with me, that he'd died over twelve times, and his little followers would bring him back each time, with that rejuvenation spell of his invention. Usually it was Shadow, and later on, it was Shade would do so...but once...it was when he was with me. I told you about that, didn't I?"

Caddy nodded, taking a sip of her evening tea. "Mhm...it was so sad too...no one knew of that spell anymore though? Because didn't you tell me that you and him were both ghosts for awhile?"

Bitter wasn't sure how to explain all of that, and she ashed her cigar again and heard a soft whine; as the lit end had fallen off and hit Edge straight between the eyes.

"Ah, fuck! Ya gotta flick that shit so hard, Bitty!? An' is that one o'my cigars?!" Edge scowled as he stood up fully, and gazed in through the open window.

Bitter smiled brightly, and she went and unlocked the back door for Edge. "G! I thought somethin' happened!"

Ebby gave him the bear after he said please. Had to teach him a little bit of manners sometimes. "Thank you."

She decided stay up a little more to keep Flowey company and to work on some photo edits for friends, maybe post the pictures she took of her mom onto the social media she had. Either way, she was happy with her work and what she did. And with the soundproofing in her room, it was easy to get lost in it. Most of the soundproofing was more for her and her brother's sanity in case their parents wanted to do anything around the house. Just made things easier to focus for the two in their respective rooms.

No one did come into her room without permission. Even Rocky at least knocked on the bedroom door or the glass on her balcony door. So if she needed to hide Flowey, she could. That was one thing good about all this.

"Not to worry, sir. I don't mind at all. I'll give her the news and let her know you're thinking of her. I wish you a lot of luck on your project. Would you like to speak with her however? I think she could use the familiar voice." She talked calmly before looking at Sophie, "Would you like to? Or are you too tired for now?"

Tina, Tyra, and Kryssie were on the couch in the livingroom, eating some cookies that Caddy had made. Kryssie prefered more crunch than flake in her cookies. Tyra was indifferent to the sweets. Tina didn't seem to mind at all, happy to get sweets regardless. For now, they were just conversing to get Tina's mind off things and to figure out what they wanted to do tomorrow.

Tyra's ears perked up once she heard her G'pa's complaints from the back of the house. She easily headed over just in time to see Bitter open the door for him, "G'pa! You're okay!"

"G'pa's back?! Awesome!" Kryssie cheered out before heading over.

"Is he okay? How's Rocky? No one got really hurt, did they...?" Tina rushed over a bit behind them as Kryssie and Tyra joined Bitter in hugging the old hound.

Flowey took the bear, and he gently wrapped himself around it, and hugged it with his leafy 'arms'. "...Your welcome..."

Sophie had already fallen asleep while Verri and Stevie had spoken to each other; her tail lightly flicked in her slumber, a peaceful smile across her face.

Gaster watched as the girls had hurried off to the kitchen, chuckling softly. He had been through quite a few scuffles himself over the years and knew it was usually hard to kill someone like himself.

Edge suddenly has his arms full of his wife and granddaughters. "Awww...heya..." He pressed kisses to all three of them and he grinned brightly; his tail wagging rapidly.

Hearing Tina speaking, he looked to her, and smiled softly. "Rocky's fine, we uh...kinda had an argument...well, more like he was bitchin me out after I was just tryin to help him out; and...well, he's back at his parents house now. The follower got a bit roughed up too, and she's back in Fell, getting tended too."

Bitter stuck her gloved finger through one of the multiple holes that were in his sweater. "...And you look like you got ran through a hole puncher here...guess Verri got you healed up though?"

Edge nodded softly, and he kissed Bitter again. "Aw, I'm okay though, Bitty...I'm here now, yeah? C'mon...so uh, where's Doc? Guess he went'ta bed already huh?"

Bitter smiled as she nuzzled his chest happily. "Mhm...he don't stay awake too late most nights yanno...but he's fine. He'll be happy to see you in the morning though..."

Kryssie let out some giggles in glee while Tyra snuggled up to him. "I'm glad you're back, G'pa..." Tyra spoke quietly but was nonetheless happy.

Tina seemed relieved that things were okay. She was worried about how roughed up was that but didn't question it. Though looking at the time, she figured they would need to get to her home soon enough.

"He might be still awake but I'm not sure...but...it is pretty late. Tyra? Kryssie? Did you guys want to leave now? We can always come back tomorrow and do more things." Tina offered.

"I am quite tired...yes...we should be going." Tyra sighed, already starting to feel some exhaustion. Though that might be a side effect of the medication she took. It helped dull any pain from her chest.

"Awww...but okay! We do got a whole week of stuff!" Kyssie agreed before looking to Edge, "You going to be okay, G'pa?"

Edge grinned brightly, smirking to his granddaughters happily. "I'll be perfectly fine, kitten. Both you and Puddin head out, a'right?"

He watched gently, and followed them to the door as the three girls left. After they left, he sighed tiredly, looking to Bitter. Gaster started to say something, when he saw Edge simply pick up Bitter around her waist and carry her to the bedroom he knew Cupcake was in.

The bed was Queen sized, and Edge laid Bitter onto it beside Cupcake. "...I know youse ain't got her between ya, but uh...keep 'em company would'ja?"

She nodded, and then curled up beside the old scientist. After a few moments, she wrapped her invisible arm over Cupcake's pudgy side, hugging him gently, and pressing a kiss to the back of his cup.

Edge watched for a few moments and he went over to the recliner that sat in the room, settling into it easily. He had the rest of the cigar that Bitter had been smoking and he set the unlit portion into his inventory, smiling as he had seen the red lipstick on the end of it.

The week went pretty smoothly from then on, and Edge had accompanied Tyra on a few things, along with Cupcake and Bitter. The time at the observatory was coming soon, but first, it was grandfather and granddaughter day.

Which Bitter seemingly wasn't too pleased with, although she tried to hide her annoyance as Cupcake was getting dressed in the bedroom that morning.

He was wearing his best outfit he still had; pale brown slacks, with his old leather belt that had the golden buckle on it, his favorite pink and white striped shirt and a beautiful blue and orange bowtie.

Holding the bowtie in his hands, he gazed down at it wistfully. "Y-You know, I was wearing this same bowtie when I...I first met Wingdin...and you as well Bitter..."

Bitter was dressed in just a simple long sleeved black dress, her red vest unbuttoned as it hung limply from her shoulders. "Yeah, I know Caddy...all those strange ones who could see us that day, they seemed to really jus wanna fatten you up. I accused them of doin the same to me too. It...it had been days since I'd eaten when that happened..."

Cupcake looked over to her as he sat on the bed. "Have you been eating well since we've been here, dear?"

"Oh don't start your shit with me, Doc..." She mumbled, looking to her delicate gloved fingers as if she had something underneath her non-existent nails.

Edge had already been dressed for the day, and he sat in the living room, knowing the girls would be there soon enough. "So, where the hell are we goin, Wingdin?"

Gaster blinked a bit at being called 'Wingdin', and Edge frowned, looking away. "Uh...we are going wherever girls are wanting to go..."

Edge just grunted in response. He didn't want to address it was still only a few months from Wingdin's death, and in his mental wanderings he'd somehow mistaken Gaster for her for the moment. He missed her so damn much. It didn't help the cute pink sweater and brown pants the skeletal scientist wore looked mistakably like her old work clothes.

The girls would reach the house sometime after. They took a moment getting ready since Tyra got her fur stuck in the brush due to the curls in her fur and Kryssie deciding to disappear and come back with coffee. She had ran off on foot to grab it apparently. And of course all three had to prep everything that they needed for the day.

But they got there, that's all that mattered as Tina knocked on the door to her grandparent's home.

"Oh I can't wait! This'll be so much fun!" Kryssie was more than excited for the events unfolding today, but that could also be from her caffiene hype after the coffee she had.

Tyra shook her head at her friend and cousin as they waited for someone to open the door, "And what did we all have planned aside from the picnic at the park?"

"Well, if we wanted to go our separate ways for things, i think that would be okay. I was thinking about maybe taking my Grandpa over to my college campus and seeing the labs there. I feel like he'd really like the robotics labs I'm going to be working in time to time." Tina smiled lightly as she waited at the door for someone to answer.

"Oooooh! Sounds fun! I did find a music store around! Maybe I can take my grandpa over to see the pianos! They have demo rooms!" Kryssie was still easily bounding in excitement at the idea, it had been a while since she played with him. Though most days it was mostly Kryssie playing while Cupcake watched. She knew his arthritis wasn't doing him any favors.

"Hmm...suppose that leaves G'pa and I...I did see a bar with a poetry reading advertised on the way here...a little relaxation would do us both well if he wished for that later." Tyra muttered to herself as they all waited.

Gaster heard the knocking at the door, and he smiled happily going to answer it. "Girls, we've been waiting for you! Come inside, Dr. Brewer is almost done getting dressed I am thinking..."

Edge waved to them from his spot on the couch, he had a cup of coffee in front of him, as well as a lemonade cookie. "Heya Puddin. G'ma's helping Doc get dressed right now, dunno why it's taking so long..."

Bitter was hugging Cupcake, trying to apologize to him for how she'd snapped at him just a few moments before. They had argued why she was in a pissy mood, until she'd revealed it felt like it would feel weird, just her and Caddy, with no Wingdin.

"I'm sorry, Doc...I didn't mean to say all'a that shit..." Bitter mumbled softly. "Princess will be here soon, let's get you ready, yeah?"

Cupcake just held Bitter, his eyes closed as tears steamed down his old cheeks. "It's...but it's not right for you either, Bitter..."

"Don't you dare try to take the blame onto yourself, Caddy... I fucked up, alright..." She mumbled, hugging him still. It was her fault this day might get messed up, Princess was going to college... knowing how old Cupcake was, she feared it might've been one of the last times Kryssie would get to spend time with him.

Tyra and Kryssie headed inside, immediately heading over to hug Edge good morning. Tina had gotten the same idea to hug her grandpa, letting out a tiny squeak in happiness, "Ready for today, Grandpa? We were thinking of a picnic in the park and some individual stuff today."

"We all cooked some of your favorite dishes." Tyra smiled lightly, her voice still calm as ever.

"Yep! I did Grandpa Cupcake's! Tina did everything for her grandpa! And Tyra did stuff for you G'pa!" Kryssie listed off with her usual grin, "But, you're not gunna know what until we get to the park! But It's gunna be really good! I helped taste test!"

She really was putting some of her grandma's cooking lessons and recipes to work today. She didn't want it to be anything less than the best!

"I suppose we should wait for G'ma to finish with him then. Lest we walk into him undressed." Tyra mentioned but Kryssie didn't seem to mind. "It's okay! I've seen him in worse! Maybe she needs help with him! I know he likes being a little fussy on comfortable clothes." Kryssie had already started walking over to see him anyway. Plus a good morning to her G'ma wouldn't hurt either.

Gaster snuggled Tina happily, giving her a sweet kiss between her ears. "Oh thank you so much Sweetwing..."

Edge nuzzled Tyra, smiling sweetly. "Aw, Puddin...you spoil this old dog yanno..."

By the time Kryssie had come into the bedroom, Bitter was working on fixing up Cupcake's bowtie, as his fingers weren't working that well in the morning.

Seeing Kryssie, Cupcake grinned happily, his scalloped smile crossing his face. "Princess! It's lovely to see you, my, you and the girls are early aren't you?"

He wiped his face off, and sighed as Bitter continued to fuss with his bowtie. "Bitter, Bitter darling please, I'm fine..."

Carefully he stood up, grasping his walker and he chuckled softly. "Do I look alright, Princess? I-I hope it's nice enough c-clothing..."

He had gotten up early that morning and had ironed his slacks, and made sure his buttoned up pink and white striped shirt was tucked in as well. The old teacup had even polished his black oxford shoes that he'd brought with him on vacation.

Tina snuggled back and nuzzled her grandpa, "Plus it would be good to have a little something before your big day tomorrow."

Tyra chuckled lightly before kissing her G'pa's cheek, "Just a little G'pa. You've done a lot of work, I can manage to spoil you for one day. You spoiled me practically all my life."

Kryssie headed over and hugged Bitter before going to give Cupcake a big hug, "You look great, Grandpa! Looks like you're going to play for a concert or something! I like it!" She giggled out as her tail twitched around.

"We're not early, we're actually a little late. But that's okay! Tina, Tyra, and I made a picnic for you and all the other grandpas! So I hope you're hungry! I made some of your favorites!" She was actually excited to have him try her cooking. She wasn't her grandmother, but she at least hope she did some of her dishes justice. She didn't dare pull out the basket from her inventory...one of the smells might give it away what it was.

Gaster blushed softly, rubbing Tina's back. "Ah, yes, my monthly speaking at the observatory...it has been a few months, since piece had broken...ehh, I am so nervous though, going to be addressing so many peoples without um, covers of darkness like usual..."

Edge grinned brightly, his tail thumping against the couch. Caddy had come over and she gazed behind Edge curiously. "Gracious, I thought Bitter was joking... calling you an old hound and dog...you really are...Sans was honest when he said you were a blaster dog! I thought he was joking... that's so interesting, Edge..."

The old dog looked to Caddy, flashing her a big grin, showing off his pointed teeth. "Ain't got these chompers fer nothin, Caddy. Yo, Bitter! Get ova here, babe..."

Bitter rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Guess the hound is wanting his teacup~ Keep yer pants on!"

She went out to the living room, and hugged Edge, giving him a sweet kiss. "Don't you worry bout me none, my sis will keep me company, you enjoy time with Puddin today. Now Tyra, you keep your G'pa in line, yeah? He's alright around humans usually, but you know he's fiercely protective..."

Edge tilted his head and just stared at Bitter. "Ya know I'm right here."

"So? Still stands, ya old fuck. Don't go changing cuz someone looks at Tyra the wrong way, or is rude to Doc or anythin. A'right?" She put her gloves on her hips, glaring to him. After Edge just sighed and nodded with a smirk across his face, she rubbed his femur softly, causing his leg to jump for a moment.

Edge blushed and just tried to unsuccessfully hide his face against Tyra's neck. "...Bitty, I'll be fine and good..."

Cupcake had been followed out of the bedroom with Kryssie beside him and he chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Bitter, don't worry yourself. I'll watch Edge too. Plus, with Kryssie and Tyra, I'm sure nothing will happen today. Princess can kick any evil persons ass and Tyra can help subdue them, hehe!"

"Ah, well I am hoping you are not all thinking our surface is...full of bad peoples like that...is it that bad on your surface, that you have the genuine fears of daily problems?" Gaster mused softly, as he went to open the front door to take them to his van.

"You'll be great, Grandpa. Plus I'll be there right by your side! It'll turn out okay, I promise." Tina assured gently and placed a wing around him.

"I'll keep a good eye on him G'ma. Not to worry." Tyra chuckled before petting her G'pa's cheek, "He'll be good. We'll assure of it"

"We can kick butt if we have to for people. But if one grandpa acts up, we're not kicking. They just have to worry if we start crying." Kryssie teased with her tongue out, "Remember the donuts?"

Tina giggled lightly at that, "How could I forget that? But we'll keep them close. No need for tears."

The girls followed their grandfathers to the fan to get started. "Bye G'ma!" "Goodbye G'ma." "Bye Grandma!" The three would wave at their respective grandmothers before getting into the van. The park wasn't too far away but it would be easier on everyone to drive there instead of flying and walking.

As they arrived to the park, Edge opted to simply carry Cupcake in his arms, as it was easier on the elderly teacup. Cupcake was pointing out various varieties of trees, and he smiled happily as he saw they were going to sit in a beautiful picnic area beneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh this is simply beautiful...you know cherry blossom trees were Wingdin's favorite?" Cupcake spoke softly as he was helped down to his feet once more by Edge.

Edge smiled gently, and he helped set up the blanket along with Gaster. "There we are. Oh hey, you gonna be okay on the ground, Caddy?"

Cupcake nodded as he managed to get to the ground somewhat easily. "I've got arthritis in my hands, not really my knees, Edge...ooh, ah, there we go..."

Gaster and Edge settled themselves as well, on either side of Cupcake. They looked to their granddaughters, and they each smiled proudly to them.

"You are being so beautiful, and sweet to me today, my Sweetwing."

"You are simply gorgeous, and so kind to this old teacup, Princess."

"You're fucking priceless, and such a sweetheart ta me, Puddin."

All three of them looked at each other and they all blushed deeply. It was Edge who first spoke afterwards.

"Guess your old grandpas really are a lot alike, huh girls?"

"G'pa, at least wait until we have the blanket set down!" Tyra sighed while Kryssie giggled as she got the blanket out to spread on the floor. A big blue and orange plaid blanket, perfect for the weather and a bunch picnic.

Once they got settled on that, they were about to set up the baskets when they heard their grandfathers talk all at once and blush. They stopped and looked at their respective grandfathers before busting out into giggles.

"We're all alike weirdly enough."

"But that's not a bad thing."

"And there's still a lot more differences to make up for it."

The three let out more giggles before taking out their respective baskets: A red and black one to be shared by mostly Edge and Tyra, a baby pink and white one to be shared by Cupcake and Kryssie, and a deep blue and yellow one to be shared by Gaster and Tina.

There were a a few smells coming from the basket, some very distinct of what kind of food could be in there. Like the smell of a juicy steak, fire roasted root veggies, and...Wingdin's cinnamon buns.

"Ready to eat, Grandpa?"  
"I hope you're hungry, we worked super hard!"  
"Hopefully we did this right...dig in."

Gaster, Cupcake and Edge reached forward, each of them opening their respective baskets. Cupcake had gotten a whiff of the cinnamon buns, and he gasped softly; a shaky smile crossing his face.

"Oh...Kryssie..." He gently started to pull out the contents of the pink and white one; gingerly setting down the storage containers. "Ah...Pork roast, bubble and squeak, you remembered! And your Grandma's cinnamon buns..." Tearing up slightly, he leaned over and hugged Kryssie happily.

Edge chuckled softly, as he went to open his basket. "Hell yeah, Tyra...shit, Puddin is that a ribeye steak? It's nearly as thick as my hand! Oooh, you made zesty roasted potatoes, and your G'ma's coffee cake, it smells as good as always..."

He leaned over and nuzzled Tyra sweetly, his tail thumping against the blanket brightly. "Aww, thank you Puddin..."

Gaster smiled, as he opened his last; allowing his 'guests' of a sort to go through their's first. Seeing the two differently sized pie tins, he pulled one out, opening the larger one first. "It is fish pie, I can smell it~ Oh, so wonderful, Tina...and you did a medley of vegetables, wait, where did you get thick seaweed to go with potatoes, turnips and rutabagas? That is something...Momma used to cook with. She always said that seaweed gives it salt and so much flavor...ah, and your Grandma's brownies, they smell delightful!"

All three of them began with their desserts, as they usually did. It didn't take long for Gaster to have caramel on his own face, Cupcake to have bits of cinnamon filling on his porcelain; and Edge was possibly the messiest of all somehow; having just dug into the side of the cake with his robotic hand, licking with his wide red tongue at the flecks of coffee cake.

Kryssie hugged back tight with slight tears in her eyes, "It's not Grandma's cooking..but...I hope I did it alright."

Tyra nuzzled right back and kissed his nasal ridge, "Mhmm. I asked the store for the largest one. I got myself a smaller one and some coffee in a thermos." She pulled out said thermos and held it out along with a couple mugs. One of the mugs has a "Good dog. Greater Grandpa" on it.

Tina seemed really happy with her grandfather's reation, "I found a store near my apartment that selled seaweed...and I remembred the recipe for the vegetables so...I thought I would mix it in. The brownies I had a little help making them. It was harder to hide them for today!" She laughed.

The girls started eating with their grandfathers, all of them taking their time with their desserts and food. Tyra was glad she brought so many napkins.

"G'a, goodness...we still have a whole day! Don't get too messy yet!" Tyra laughed and handed him a napkin.

Tina was in about the same boat as her grandfather as she struggled with caramel getting in her teeth. And Tyra was happily biting into a cinnamon bun, not seeming to have a care in the world, including the bit of icing she had on her nose.

Cupcake was throughly enjoying the cinnamon buns, his eyes closed in sheer delight. After having had two of the buns, he started in on the roast and bubble/squeak. He continued to make pleased little noises as he usually did when he enjoyed something exceedingly well. Silently he was thankful that Kryssie had shredded the pork roast before hand, which made it easier for the old teacup to eat the meal.

Edge nodded as he licked the last of the crumbs from his robotic hand; then wiping it off. Seeing the mug, he gently turned it in his hands, reading the words on it. "Puddin..." He let her pour the coffee for them, and he took a swig from it, smiling at the warmth and much loved bitterness of the coffee.

"Awww, it's french pressed dark, just like what G'ma keeps in her head...ya thought of everythin' honey..." Edge purred out, as he enjoyed the cup of coffee a bit more, before he set the mug down; and then went for the larger ribeye steak.

"Hey uh...there ain't no steak knives...gyeheheh...guess they get ta see why I'm top dog, huh?" Edge chuckled softly; as he then easily sunk his sharp teeth into the ribeye and tore off a hunk in sheer bliss.

Cupcake glanced behind Edge, and politely laughed, covering his mouth a bit. "Goodness, Edge; your tail wags anymore, you're going to take bloody flight a-across the park!"

Gaster got his fork and dug into the fish pie, humming delightedly at the rich, creaminess of the food his sweet granddaughter had made for him. How could the day get any better, he wondered?

Cupcake went back to his food, and he enjoyed every last bit of the food that Kryssie had brought for him; as well as Gaster and Edge. Near the end of the meal, Edge simply changed to his bestial form he was so overjoyed and felt so at peace with the lunch and how it was going.

Edge was laying on his stomach, throughly enjoying the rest of the ribeye as he chewed at the large bone he'd sniffed out in the bottom of the basket. Cupcake had snuggled lightly against Edge, petting his husband's head as he spoke with Gaster.

"I must ask, before I came out from the bedroom; you and Edge were speaking and he suddenly went silent. That...isn't that normal for him. Usually he blusters through everything and anything...what happened?" Cupcake asked quietly, as he ate the last few bites of his bubble and squeak.

"Ah...that...well..." Gaster sighed, wondering if it was his place to even talk about it. Edge had lifted his head slightly, tearing off another piece of the ribeye that was left, and he then went back to chewing on it quietly.

Gaster took that as a clue that he could speak about what happened earlier that day. "...Edge, he called me 'Wingdin'...but I did not address it, and neither did he. It is...not big deal, yes? I know what happened to her, I am still very sad to know you both lost your wife...but at least she isn't hurting anymore."

Cupcake nodded softly, and he looked to Edge, gently rubbing behind his ear a bit. "It's just a slip of the tongue, Edgy...don't worry too much about it, love. We both miss Wingdin, and...I know you feel a bit...like you're being selfish because you still have Bitter, and...well we do love each other, but we somewhat see each other as...siblings, not truly husband and wife...but we're together for you. Don't you worry about this old piece of china, I'm fine."

Edge stopped chewing on the rest of the ribeye, and he let out a soft whine. "...It ain't fine though...e'ry time ya looked at Gaster an' Caddy, an me wit' Bitty...you just would look so sad and lost..."

Cupcake managed to lay down slightly to get closer to Edge's face, and he gave his husband a loving kiss. After breaking the kiss softly; he gazed deeply to Edge's dual-colored eyes, and he playfully then squished the dog's face. "Don't you worry about me any...soon enough I'll be back with my beloved Wingdin anyways...I am 90 years old, it just makes so much common sense doesn't it?"

Edge's expression was completely the opposite of Cupcake's almost gleeful expression. "...I...uh, what the fuck?!"

"Well, I did grow up with you two. You and G'ma practically took me under your wing...even when you barely knew me." Tyra chuckled lightly as she poured the coffee for each other before leaning against him.

The three would enjoy their food with their grandfathers. They seemed more than happy with their work, and the looks on their respective grandfathers' faces was the greatest reward.

Kryssie's smile wouldn't last long when she heard about what happened earlier. Tyra and Tina also started looking concerned.

Kryssie's whole mood would droop when she heard Cupcake talk like he did, "...G-Grandpa...but...I...I don't...do you..." Her ears would drop flat on her face and her tail stopped twitching entirely as her eyes started to get glassy with tears.

"A-Are...you...? A-Are you sick...? S-Should we go home...R-Rebecca can help you get better! O-Or Aunt Marrie! You c-can get better!" Now she sounded very panicked, thinking something was wrong with his health. Why else would he talk like that?

Cupcake nearly would have jumped out of his own skin at the sudden emotional change from Kryssie, if it wasn't for his own age. He sighed softly, as he reached forward to her; to hold her hands delicately. "Princess...I-I'm not sick in the least bit...as far as I know. But...no, we have no need to go home, dear."

"Krystabelle...I am 90 years old. Even at the peak of my health, my life span is only around 120 years, and...and angel only knows what this void magic has been or even will do to me as I get even older. I know it will be sad when I do go; but although I don't wish for death of course...I can't help but admit but I will be happy to see Wingdin once more." Cupcake had come over to her carefully, and gently snuggled her.

"I am so sorry for saying such terrible things, Princess. You know I wouldn't want to hurt you, ever..." He murmured softly; gazing to her.

Edge sighed, crunching though the bone he had between his paws. Putting the pieces of the beef bone down onto the blanket. "Don't hold it against 'em, Kitten...he was just...somehow to him trying to see a more happy side to what normally would have no happiness whatsoever. For him that happiness is seeing Grandma again. Even though it brings a hell of a lot of sadness as well for the rest of us."

Gaster rubbed the back of his head, and popped the last bite of the roasted vegetables into his mouth. "...Maybe, we could try to speak of other things? This might be too upsetting for our girls..."

Kryssie tried holding back tears and hiccups, but it was hard for her to do so. She snuggled up to her grandpa and held him tight.

She knew he was getting older, and she knew he wouldn't be there forever. But it still hurt to think about.

"I...I-I know...I...I'm n-not r-ready...t-t-to s-see you go...y-yet...I...d-don't want y-you to g-go too...n-not y-yet..." She sniffled out as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was still hurting from Wingdin going, she still missed when her Uncle James suddenly passed. She was not ready at all for when her grandpa would eventually go.

Tina and Tyra looked at each other with some worry, knowing that one day death was going to claim their grandparents. Tyra had fought off death twice before for her grandparents but knew that it wouldn't save them forever. But she didn't let that stew in her mind. For now, she stayed with Edge.

Tina leaned against Gaster's side and sighed. She tried focusing on the times she would have now with them, rather than think of that future.

They'd be a mess when it was the older scientists' time to leave...Kryssie just couldn't help herself from being a bit of a mess now.

Cupcake gently rubbed Kryssie's back, and he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "I know, Princess...I am so so sorry for talking about that sort of thing...today's supposed t-to be a nice and happy day...a-and I've gone and fouled things u-up so badly..."

"It's always been like this for me, dear...just open mouth and insert both flat feet, hmm?" He sadly chuckled, and with some care, he rocked back and forth; holding Kryssie to him.

Edge picked up the bitten beef bone; dropping it into the red and black basket, and he easily changed back to normal; scooping up Tyra into his lap. "It'll be okay, Puddin...for now, why don't we think of what we got now? We got our precious girls with us, and the whole goddamn day ta do whatever we wanna do, yeah?"

"Three smart old farts an their beautiful granddaughters. We're gonna hafta bring our blasters out if they ain't careful, drive all'a those boys off, huh?" Edge purred, as he cuddled Tyra, resting his chin on top of her head lightly.

Gaster wrapped his arm around Tina; letting her lean happily against his soft ectogel side. Although I don't care for Edge's...words, specifically...he is right, but Dr. Brewer, not so much. I mean, we've all had our instances of that happening, thinking we've done the absolute worst by our loved ones...and wanting to try to prevent it, but even messing up more...but we've got our girls, and they are the most beautiful, and the most precious thing to us. You agree, right?

Cupcake as well as Edge both nodded in agreement to what Gaster spoke of.

So, despite some sad talks, we have at least acknowledged it. It is true, all three of us will die before you do, angel willing; if you understand. But, we're here now. And we're here for you, no matter what. Gaster murmured, in a confident voice; as he hugged Tina gently.

Kryssie shook her head and hid her face in Cupcake's sweater, "Y-You d-don't...m-mess it up..." she sobbed out weakly.

Tyra let out a small laugh and snuggled up against her G'pa as he cuddled her. She let one of her ears gently pet at his cheek while he rested his chin on her head, "Just hold off a small bit when you meet the guy, G'pa. Please?"

Tina let herself be hugged, a tiny smile appeared on her face. That's right. I...didn't want to focus on when that time would come...it will come but...it's not today. Today, you're here with me. And I can thank The Angel for that..." She spoke shyly but soon hugged her grandpa back. That's what matters to me most...

"We didn't get this far without you. I think it's safe to say aside from your sons, our uncles" Tyra spoke a little more confidently than her Alpha counterpart.

"And our...um...well...your dama...my dad..." Tina added on slightly.

Tyra chuckled again and nodded in agreement, "...you've been the most stable and loving father figures in our lives. In points where we had absolutely no relation to you...we were children born of a broken and miserable show of love before our mothers found the happiness they wanted. You had stepped in when no one else would ever try for it. And I'm thankful and proud to be your granddaughter..."

"Me too..." Tina snuggled up to Gaster's gut with a small handful of happy squeaks.

"M-Me...t-three..." Kryssie sniffled out as she tried wiping her tears away.

Edge was purring and rumbling happily, as he listened to Tyra and the others speak. "Beautiful speech, Puddin. And I speak fer all three of us, we wouldn't have had it any other way."

Gaster felt Tina squishing lightly against him, and he grinned happily, lightly rubbing her folded wing. "I agree completely."

Cupcake nodded softly, as he went to his inventory, pulling out a hankerchief, as he delicately wiped Kryssie's face off. "Me too...now, now can't have your fur getting matted any, Princess! There we go!"

All three of them were enjoying cuddling and snuggling their granddaughters, and after a little bit, Gaster looked over to Edge inquisitively.

"Now, I am knowing you are most like me, first language is Wingdings, our font...but you do not speak oddly like myself, Edge?" Gaster asked quietly, as he had by then begun to pick at one of the remaining brownies.

Cupcake just chuckled, looking to Edge as well, despite he knew the answer himself.

Edge had a whole roasted potato in his hand, taking bites from it like an apple. "Oh...well uh..." Reaching around his neck, he wore a simple gold chain, much similar to Red's in fact.

Lifting it slightly upwards, he then slipped it off of his head. Interwoven into the chain was the translator itself. And clipped to his red and black sweater was what appeared to be a small badge of sorts. Taking the badge off, he set both of them gingerly onto the blanket in front of him.

He began to speak, and unlike his usual smooth, northeastern accent; he sounded rough, gritty and almost growling when he spoke. "So's? Now you is hearing true voice. Is very well-mades translator for me. I sounds like big dumbass when speaks. Has been being updated year after year; is latest model. Two parts, but still works very goods. Unlike you, Gaster...I never saw needs to learn languages. Just use translators! Works for disciples, works for Bitty. Works for family, yes?"

Tyra chuckled and let herself be cuddled along with Tina.

Kryssie started calming down and smiled a bit at Cupcake. "Thank you Grandpa..."

After that time passed and they talked about their first languages.

Tyra chuckled at seeing her G'pa remove his translator and start talking. "Well, maybe most of the family, G'pa. Uncle Boss taught me Wingdings and Mom had me learn French. And of course I know English. So no translator needed."

"You know three languages at once?" Tina was surprised to hear that.

"Four. I had picked up ASL to speak with the Frisk of our timeline." Tyra corrected.

"Cool! I just know Hands and English!" Kryssie giggled out, "It hasn't been that bad! Grandpa and Wingdin taught me as a little kid!"

"I'm very thankful I learned all that when I was smaller." Tina giggled nervously.

Cupcake smiled, pressing a light kiss to Kryssie's cheek. "Well, learning languages are certainly a advantageous thing to work towards. I remember when I first met your Grandmother...oh I was terribly excited to hear her speaking in Hands...such beauty in her pictoral language. Learning the language was honestly hard for myself, but...it was certainly worth it."

Edge chuckled roughly as he took a big bite of the potato in his hand. "Most of family? Mmm...is good that Boss teaching you my language. I loving you so much Puddin."

Gaster finished the last brownie, and hummed softly in happiness. "Ah, so far has been such a good day, Tina. Thank you so much for today..."

Cupcake blushed a bit, hearing Gaster's humming. "I must agree, Kryssie; this has been simply delightful." He took his hankerchief, and dabbed at a spot of food he noticed on his shirt.

Edge stretched his back a bit, slipping his translator back on. "Fuck yeah, it's been a damn great day girls. This park is nice, it's really beautiful 'round here...and that steak was absolutely wonderful...I know I'm gonna enjoy that bone later on too~ Heh, the boys taught me the pleasure of real beef bones yanno."

Cupcake looked to Edge curiously. "Boss and Red?"

"Naw, Paps and Sansy. When they'd found out that I'm a blaster dog skeleton; they started sharing bones with me, 'member, Sweet-Tea? Wingdin used to just split bones in half, but then she started to have to get that bone saw out and cut 'em three ways occasionally...god I miss her." Edge spoke softly, as he hugged Tyra gently.

"Mhm, you know I do, but we still have each other, and Bitter as well." He nodded to himself, as he gazed at the storage container that had one last cinnamon bun inside. "Would you want the last bun, Princess?"

"Mhmm. Mom knows Hands fluently too. Though she thought I would do best with French too. The twins are taking to learning both" Tyra mentioned before they switched topics.

"Well, we want to thank you for everything you've done." Tina smiled brightly as she snuggled up to her grandpa and kissed his cheek.

"You, Uncle Sansy, and Uncle Paps did like those bones!" Kryssie laughed

Tyra would hug back at the mention of Wingdin. She did love the old skeleton woman when she was alive but the grief didn't hit her much when she did pass. Kryssie felt it more than she did.

Speaking of Kryssie, she gave Cupcake a big hug before taking the bun, "I would. Thank you very much!"

Gaster blushed softly at the kiss, and he hugged her happily back. "Aw, thank you so much girls. This has been a wonderful day together. But I am knowing you~" He gently tapped her nose with his finger.

"You are probably having more plans for us, aren't you all?" Gaster murmured softly, chuckling quietly.

Cupcake enjoyed the big hugs from Kryssie and he swore he heard her purring happily as she ate the last cinnamon bun. "You certainly did wonderfully with making all of this food, Princess. Thank you for today."

He then carefully started to put the lids back onto the emptied storage containers, and setting it back into the pink and white basket she had brought. "This was a splendid meal, though. Thank you."

Edge stacked the storage containers, being careful with his robotic hand with them; then he stuck them into the basket, noticing it was lined with a plastic protector inside. Pulling out half of the bone, he stuck it into his mouth, easily chewing on the end of it happily. "...fuck this was a great meal, Puddin. You did great with it, darlin. Did G'ma help ya with the cake, or did'ja make it all yerself?"

"Well, eeep!" Tina squeaked out when Gaster tapped on her nose. The squeaks would turn into bubbly giggling after a moment.

"We did have stuff we wanted to do with you guys...like...just grandpa and granddaughter." Kryssie mentioned with a grin, her tail was twitching like crazy again. There was even a slight purr to her voice even after she finished her bun.

"G'ma had to help me the first time I tried making it. This was my third time...but it turned out better than I hoped." Tyra was relieved her cooking skills were good enough. Hard work especially since her mom couldn't cook much.

Gaster gently picked up Tina into his arms, and he hugged her lovingly. "You are getting to be a young woman, so tall; I can barely be cuddling you anymore!"

Cupcake gently leaned against Kryssie; as he settled his gloved hand onto her back softly. "Aw, that would be wonderful, Princess...what are you three planning for today, or is it a big surprise for us, hmm?"

Edge nodded, as he reached into the storage container that held the rest of the walnut coffee cake, and took a hunk off of it, eating it happily. "You did damn good, Puddin. So, what's on tha plan going on for today? I love doin' anythin with you Puddin."

Tina laughed and hugged her grandpa again, snuggling up easily under his chin, "Aww...I can still be cuddled! I promise!"

Kryssie smiled and nudged her grandpa lovingly, "Well...there's a music store nearby that I thought you'd wanna see. They even have private demo rooms to try out any instruments you like. I thought maybe we could go try some pianos out." Kryssie was hoping for a hangout that let both of them have fun but relax away from too many peering eyes so her grandpa wouldn't be so stressed out.

"I was going to ask how you would feel about a poetry reading in a bar, Grandpa. I know how much you like beer" Kryssie smiled a bit up at him, "Plus there's a bookstore above the bar, so we can peruse some books around as well." Hers was more trying to see if Edge was interested in her stuff but mixing in something he knew he liked.

"And I was thinking we go to the college campus and see the robotic labs. I know we didn't get a chance to see them when I first got admitted to the school, but with now that I'm living closeby and the robotics club giving me access, we can see it this time." Tina was happy enough just spending time with her grandpa, regardless.

Gaster smiled as Tina snuggled against his chubby gut. "Oooh, that is sounding wonderful, Tina. The robotics labs, ah, it has been a long time since I have seen those kinds of things. And to see what the younger scientists are able to create, is wonderful idea."

Cupcake chuckled happily, as she nudged him. "I would love that, Kryssie. It's been awhile since I've played, but it would be so nice to spend time with you." He flexed his gloved fingers and smiled to her.

"Poetry readin? Sounds really nice, Tyra. Yeh, yeh, I like my beer too. But I'd give up all tha' beer in the world jus to see you happy yanno." He leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "An' the bookstore sounds really nice too. Heh, maybe I'll pick up a couple new books for G'ma..."

Soon enough, Edge got to his feet, and started to help gather things up for the girls; so they could head out to spend the rest of the afternoon with their granddaughters.

The three would lead off to have fun with their grandpas in their respective places. Wanting to enjoy the day as much as possible.

Tina let Kryssie take her car to the music shop with Cupcake while she rode in with her grandpa's car to the university.

Tyra and Edge walked over to the bar/bookstore for their time together.

Meanwhile over at Comic's house, Marris was on the phone with her sister. She seemed stressed out as she kept listening. "Yeah...yeah I know. I'll see about it, alright? She doing okay at least? ...Yeah. Alright. No I'm fine...come on after everything that went on in that damn house? You really thi-...yeah...alright. Call me back. See ya."

She hung up the phone and groaned, mixed feelings rushed around her mind. "...Saaaaaans? Tater tot?"

Gaster was enjoying as Tina took him through the robotics wing of the laboratory. At the moment he was gazing closely at some of the models the students were building, his eyes wide and full of glee gazing over the equipment.

Cupcake had gone into the music store, and he looked around at the instruments first, and he'd bought a few packets of extra reeds for Paps alto saxophone; knowing his eldest son would appreciate the extras.

Heading to the back after making his purchase, he saw the baby grand piano seated there, and he smiled. "This is quite a beautiful set up, Princess..." He took a seat at the piano, and gently massaged his gloved fingers a bit. Then he began to play a lovely, upbeat song.

As Tyra and Edge came to the bar/bookstore, he smiled as he came inside. "Place looks real nice, Puddin. Reminds me of the cafe yer G'ma worked at actually...wow, fuck this is nice."

Comic had been in the fridge at the moment, getting himself a soda to drink; when he heard Marris calling out for him. Soda in hand, he shortcut over beside her, and sighed. "so uh, conversation didn't sound so hot, babe...what's going on?"

Tina giggled slightly as she took him around the lab. Once she got him to look over some of her peers' creations, she led him over to a particular bench with some notebooks. Out of the stack she pulled out a yellow composition book and let him have it, "I already started making my own plans with what kind of robots I wanted to create. It would...mean a lot if I could get your opinion on them."

Kryssie was testing out all sorts of instruments and looking through some parts. She did buy some guitar picks for her mom, knowing she might need them. Her mom had a bad habit of losing them sometimes.

Once they got into the demo room and Cupcake started playing, she took a step back and watcherd her grandpa play. Even let herself tap her foot to the beat.

"I thought so too. They have a nice atmosphere here." Tyra took her Grandpa's hand and headed over to the books first, eager to see what kind of literature this timeline had in store. Maybe she could get some comparisons to how the one she worked at and use the differences to better her own workplace.

Marris growled and held her head, "It wasn't...Vee called...My dad's dead. Apparently the old bastard got so angry he had a soul attack and died en route to the hospital. My mom's a mess..."

Gaster gently took the yellow composition book from her, and smiled. "Of course, Tina." He began to flip through the book, looking over the schematic designs; and he grinned happily, the more he looked through it.

These are very well done, Tina! A few of these could be more cleaned up, of course...it's no wonder how you were given a scholarship so easily! He commented quietly, as he continued to flip through the composition book. The door to the labs opened up, and a slightly nervous axotol monster came inside. She was Dr. Alphys and Captain Undyne's eldest daughter.

"Oh! Tina, I didn't know you were bringing your Grandpa today! Hello there Dr. Gaster! U-Um...maybe we could take him to show off a-another part of the lab? My mothers are here and uh...Mom...might have let it slip that you were coming today..." She wrung her hands slightly together, looking towards the doorway to the lab they were in.

Cupcake continued to play happily, as he utilized another set of gloves, launching into a very difficult and complex piece. It could be seen that he was obviously trying to impress his sweet Princess, though it seemed to not give him much, if any pain to play like that.

Edge let himself be lead to the books, and he smiled gently to her. As they went through the literature, he gazed at some of the books; and found a cookbook, an 'edgy' romance novel, and a book on cooking with marijuana.

Comic just stood there for a moment, and he blinked a bit. "...wait, what? holy...well hell, i know i used to joke around that if he stayed so pissed off he'd drop off from something...but...wow. fuck. uhh...guess we should go and check up on tahi? i mean...leavin her alone ain't no good either..."

Tina beamed in happiness and pride from seeing her grandpa talk about her designs. She was excited to get started once school opened completely.

She did peek over to notice the axotol monster, "Hi Uotani! Good to see you here. Sorry...this was a bit of a...spur of the moment thing." Tina rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, but she was happy to see her. "I'm sure Grandpa would like to see Aunt Alphys and Aunt Undyne...right Grandpa?"

Kryssie was very impressed, more like surprised as she watched him work the piece. But it got her giggling and setting her to dance around like a lopsided ballerina. Dancing wasn't her best talent but she was happy nonetheless. The bright smile on her face was indication of that.

Tyra walked around the bookshelves, perusing around the gothic titles and more darker literature. She was reaching for one book when another human hand reached for it. She stopped and looked over, only to notice a hawk monster boy with black feathery hair and green dyed stripes, looking like he came out of an EDM concert. "Hey, my bad girl. You wanted this one? Good read. Like that glint in your eye." He flirted out and winked at her.

Tyra just took the book and eyed him. She wasn't impressed.

"Silent type? I can dig it. You trying to get a read on me? Don't gotta pay $5.99 to take this book out, girl. In fact...how about this Best Seller here by you a drink?" The hawk insisted as he tried leaning in closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tyra backed up as he tried getting closer, the same unimpressed look on her face.

"Oooh...pretty bun got a bark. I love that in a girl..." The hawk was not budging, "What's the matter...afraid to get close?"

"Hence why my sister was calling me. My brother picked her up from the hospital and they're at Vee's. Mom's been saying she'd leave him for years and crap but...ugh...she might have not been ready. I don't know why but...ugh...bigger problem is that I SHOULD feel bad or something that he's dead. But...I'm not. And I don't know how my mom's gunna be if she sees that I really don't care." Marris sighed out as she lied back in the couch.

"Vee's doing better with handling her..but..she wants all of us to see her...you don't gotta go Tater. Neither do the kids...I can already sense the crap that's gunna happen..."

Gaster smiled softly to Uotani, and nodded. "It would be very nice to go and see Alphys and Undyne. And based on how you worded that, Uotani...I would say that would be being best, as I do not feel up to having lots of young adults trying to ask me millions of questions..."

He started to follow Uotani out from the robotics lab, down to Alphys office she had in the college. She was one of the teachers assistants; and worked in the labs herself most days.

Alphys was finishing up going over some paperwork, while Undyne was watching their young son color in a notebook. "D-Does Satoi have e-enough paper, Undyne? I hope he's not coloring on the floor...again..."

Cupcake continued to play, and soon the song came to a close, and he put the extra gloves away, smiling to Kryssie, as she slowed down in her dancing. "T-That was one of the songs your Grandma loved..." He held his gloved hands close to his chest, and sighed happily.

Edge had tucked the books against his chest, and was thumbing through a book on classic cars, thinking of getting it for himself to try to fix up Bitter's old cadillac. Hearing Tyra speaking a few rows away from him, he started to come over; and he saw her backing up. The slight smile on his face dropped as he saw the boy getting closer to his granddaughter.

He came over to her, towering over the hawk somewhat. "She's not afraid of you...but you should be afraid of me." He grinned almost creepily, his dual-colored eyes seemingly looking through the hawk monster. "She don't want whateva yer offerin' buddy. So, buzz off already."

Comic sighed, shaking his head slightly. "i dunno if you should go alone though...i mean, if she sees that you don't really care either way...that just might be worse then not going at all. and i might be a retired judge, but i say we should give the kids the chance to decide. i mean...me you can just pawn off on sayin' i was sick or something, your mom would understand. but the kids?"

Tina giggled slightly before following off to Alphy's office. She gave a knock on the door as Undyne was about to answer.

"Huh, Uo got here fast! Satoi has enough paper for now. I got it!" Undyne headed over to answer, expecting her eldest daughter.

What she wasn't expecting was seeing Tina and Gaster with her too, "Hey punks! Long time no see! Alphy! Look who's here!"  
She had her usual toothy grin on her face, "Man, you grew like a weed, Tina! And ya look uh...squishier G!"

Kryssie smiled and leaned against him as she sat on the bench, "...it's beautiful, Grandpa...I see why she loved it so much..."  
She snuggled against him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "...Thanks for being my grandpa..."

Tyra had a smirk on her face when Edge had come over. Like she new exactly that it was something he'd do. The hawk monster went pale and started backing off, "Woah woah...okay...c-chill man...I'm just trying to have fun here..."

"And I've refused. Good day." Tyra used a bit of her magic to make a small bump in the carpet as he was backing up, causing the hawk to trip and fall on his butt before he got up and scuttered off somewhere else.

"Thank you, G'pa. He wasn't worth the magic." She let out a small laugh as she held her new selections close.

"Yeah...we'll call 'em over and see. Ma knows how you are sometimes...so I can probably work the pass for that. The kids could see her and all them whenever they want." Marris sometimes felt blessed and cursed with kids who could teleport whenever they wanted. Did leave her jumping for a while before she got used to it. Even when Comic first did it to her, it almost made her deck him from shock.

Uotani smiled up at her Mom, and hugged Undyne softly. "T-Told you I'd find them Mom!" She went further into the office and hugged Alphys happily as well. Then she went and kneeled down by her little brother, watching him draw on the paper with his crayons.

Alphys got up from her chair, and she nervously grinned a bit. "Oh, Tina! I-It's been so long since we've seen you! Granted I've heard so much from Dr. Gaster about you, when he would come by...I still s-say you should take the college up on their offer, G! I-I mean I did, and I've got a nice job, with lots of b-benefits! Really helped us out when we had Satoi..."

Gaster chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Ah, I...I am not sure, Alphys. I mean, having benefits is nice and all, but I am already getting benefits from Caddy's previous job as healer anyways, as well as being Royal Scientist! I...am still needing your help with something though. We can talks about things later on, okay?"

Cupcake gently wrapped his invisible arms around Kryssie, and he smiled at the kiss on his cheek. "I couldn't see myself as anyone else, my darling Princess. Krystabelle...you know I loved you, before you were even born? I always considered you my granddaughter."

His face went a bit pale, and he covered his mouth with his gloved hand; coughing deeply. "O-Ooh...I am sorry I don't have much energy these days..."

Edge smirked, watching the hawk monster scuttling off. "Fuckin bastard..." He reached into his jacket pulling out a cigar, and he lit it up without a second thought.

"Why don't we pay for these books, an go check out the poetry thing, Puddin?" He rumbled softly, as he patted her back gently with his robotic hand.

As Comic listened to Marris, he nodded a little, and took a swig of his soda. "...mhm. sounds like a good plan i guess..."

Roman had popped down to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, grabbing two slices of cold pizza, stacking them on top of each other like a sandwich. "moooom! kristy didn't finish her lunch i think? there's a half-eaten sandwich in the garbage can!"

He didn't realize that was his mother's, and that Kristy had indeed finished her own lunch.

"Hi Aunt Alphys and Aunt Undyne. Nice to see you guys too." Tina giggled out slightly with a few squeaks.

"We're going to see how he does with his presentation at the observatory first before he makes a decision. Benefits are nice but I would feel bad if he was uncomfortable the whole time." Tina rubbed one edge of her wing, nervous tick she'd do sometimes whenever talking.

"Hey, you do what you got to do. Benefits are good though. Least for me at the police academy! I get to yell at punks to get to work!" Undyne laughed.

Kryssie smiled gently as she patted his back, "It's okay, Grandpa. Maybe let me play for you this time? Give yourself a break."

She would take her position and start playing a lighthearted tune that would turn fun and high energy, like her personality transformed to a song.

"I'd like that. Thank you, G'pa..." Tyra smiled lightly at him before going to pay for her books. They'd reach the bar's stage area where poetry readings were beginning. A human was already reading one out as Tyra got her seat to listen. She seemed very happy about the idea.

"Crap...Sorry baby! That was mine! I didn't feel hungry anymore...come here...bring your sister, please?" Marris sighed out, already getting stressed out enough.

Alphys giggled softly, as she went and tucked away the finished paperwork into the folder. "O-Of course, Tina! I understand completely about not wanting to be u-uncomfortable! It's why I have an office job!"

Gaster chuckled softly, and he rubbed Tina's back gently. "It is being okay, Sweetwing...heh, yes the academy, I have heard that Papyrus is going to be moving up in work? I am a bit surprised to hearing that, Undyne..."

Cupcake listened to her play, a bright smile across his lightly crackled face. The elderly teacup felt like he could take a nap already, he was exhausted. But he so enjoyed listening to Kryssie play the piano for him. As he sat there, he was destabilizing a little bit; although he didn't realize it yet.

Edge went and paid for his own books as well, and had gotten the book on car repair; tucking them all into his inventory. Coming over to the seat by Tyra, he settled himself onto it, and smiled as he listened to the human reading their poetry. He already had a craft beer in his robotic hand, and easily popped the cap off with his metallic thumb.

Roman nodded to himself, taking a big bite from his pizza sandwich; then he shortcut to his sister's room bringing her back with him in the process. "what's wrong mom? you sound...a lot like grandma when she's stressing..."

Kristy came over and hugged Marris softly, looking to her. "Momma, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Comic sighed, as he settled back onto the couch beside Marris, pressing his teeth to her cheek in a kiss. "jus take yer time, honey...alright?"

Tina leaned against her grandpa as everyone talked. She perked up hearing her Uncle was advancing in the department. "Oh really? What's he doing?"

"Don't look at me. It's the chief's order. Guy thought he was ready so Paps still going to be on patrols, but if he just gets called on more often other stuff besides taking care of drunk humans and writing tickets." Undyne looked just as hesitant about it.

"But he says he can handle more. I'll give him it. Just sucks cause I'd at least want him as a partner! Least then it might be fun!" Undyne laughed out, "We could get down some real punks!"

Kryssie kept playing to her heart's content. She did take a moment in the song to look over at him to see what he thought so far, only to stop completely when she noticed him destabilizing, "Grandpa?!"

Tyra listened on and soon some people were getting up and reading their things. She looked tempted to try and read something of her own, she was right on the edge of her seat as she debated.

Marris patted Kristy's head as she gave a nod in thanks to Roman, "Okay...I'm not gunna sugar coat this for you kids or try to lie. You two are too smart for that..."

She felt a little better with the cheek kiss, but it didn't help her try as her her words in a row. She decided she would be blunt about it, no use trying something else. Especially since this was for the man who made her life hell. "Okay...so...Your Gramps died...Not Gaster! Angel no! I meant John! My uh...father. He passed away this morning and your Grandma Tahi ain't taking it lightly. She was hoping to see us all, actually. Your Aunt Vee thinks it might help her."

Satoi had finished drawing on his paper, and he brought it over and held it up to Tina. The little boy wasn't much older than six at the time. "I drew this for you!"

Gaster smiled happily, and he nodded in agreement. "Yes that would be, eh...fun, I would figure?"

Cupcake blinked a bit, hearing her stop playing, and he looked to her as he slightly frowned a bit. "P-Princess? Why did you stop playing, that was so nice..." He looked to himself, and he gasped softly, his voice sounding strange and muddled.

"I͏-̷I d̕o͝n'̛t kn̛oẁ w̨hat'ś g͝o͞in̨g ͝on͏..҉.͢Pl̷e͢a̕se͘.̢..͞p̵ļe̶ase̕ ҉d́on̨'҉t ̀be̢ sc͘a͢re͝d, m̡y d̴ea̶r̸..͟.͝"́ He spoke softly as he pulled away from her, and nearly tripped over his own feet in the process, as his legs had began to coalesce together.

Reaching to his inventory, he struggled to pull out his medication box, which was held within a pink and purple small tackle box that was previously Wingdin's. In his destabilized state, he always had issues with using his own inventory, as his magic was not acting like normal for him. Finally getting the box out, it was dripping as if made of wax.

Edge watched as various humans and monsters came up to the stage, reading their poetry. This kind of thing wasn't truly that interesting; but it was a nice change of pace from listening to Bitter or his Fell sons raging at nothing, or having to solve the problems of the Fell kingdom, despite having said nearly twenty different times that he was retired. Looking to Tyra, he chuckled and tapped her wing softly. Why don't you go show them how real poetry is done, Puddin?

Roman nearly dropped his sandwich hearing that their grandfather had died, thinking she had meant Gaster for a moment there. "o-oh...um, oh..."

Kristy ran her fingers through her hair slightly and looked to her parents. "Gramps died? I feel bad for Granni...but um...I don't feel bad that he died? Oh, no no, that's so mean..."

Comic shrugged and he patted Kristy's shoulder. "don't feel bad, you're speaking what you feel from your soul kris. i didn't care much for the old man either, but we do still love your granni tahi. so...uh...i'm gonna leave it to you two. do ya wanna go?"

Roman nodded, as he finished his sandwich. "Yeah! Even if we...didn't really like how Gramps acted, he still was family. We should go and see Granni, and help her through this."

Tina took the paper and smiled, "Oh thank you! You're getting really good with drawing now Satoi!" She gave him a soft hug with that.

"He'll be fine. If anything he can call me for back up." Undyne assured, not too worried about papyrus. She knew he could handle himself. She just hoped he could handle dealing with unruly humans and monsters.

Kryssie headed over to help him, "I'm scared for you! Not of you! Let me help!" She headed over to try and help get his medication for him before taking a bottle of water from her inventory, "What happened?"

"Think so? I'm not sure what I would even share...I've never done anything with an audience before...well..maybe the magic training..but...that's different and family's different." Tyra muttered, temptation was there but so was nervousness. She rarely ever got nervous with things.

"It's alright. Trust me, I'm not exactly bowling over crying over him being gone either. Not to say I'm glad he's gone...but I wasn't very close with him." Marris assired as she pet Kristy gently before doing the same to Roman.

"You two wanna go, I'll take you to see Granni. Okay? Lemme know when you're ready." Marris gave them each kisses on the cheek. If her kids could manage it, she could too. At least for her mom's sake.

Gaster smiled, and gazed at the drawing that Satoi had done. "Such a beautiful drawing Satoi...would you like Grandpa Gaster to draw you something? Maybe I can draw your mothers?"

Satoi grinned brightly, missing a tooth from his otherwise jagged smile, much like his Momma Undyne. "Yes! Draw Momma and Mommy! They're so freaking cool!"

Gaster blushed softly, and nodded as he went to his inventory; pulling out a sketchbook and a small box of charcoal pencils.

"S-Shot, I need the shot, P-P-Princess..." Cupcake was gasping softly, trying to unbutton his shirt to access his soul. His gloves were trembling as he managed to coax his soul out, it could barely be called dual-colored anymore; the blue and orange colors were overtaken by the blackness of his void magic. "...I am so s-sorry..."

Edge chuckled quietly, and he tapped her wing lightly. "C'mon...yeah! And I mean...really you got some really good stuff prolly Puddin. But uh, if ya don't wanna...that's a'right too."

Kristy snuggled softly against Marris and sighed softly. "Okay, Mom. I know Granni would want to see us...oh, I can bring my award from the competition, show her how I won 2nd place! Maybe she'd like that?"

Roman nodded gently, and smiled to his parents. "i guess we should maybe pack a bag or something, granni always wants us to spend the night when we come over..."

"Aww heck yeah! Wanna see your Grandpa Gaster make ya one too, Satty?" Undyne had her usual toothy grin on as she ruffled her son's head.

Kryssie nodded and grabbed the medicine he needed before she handled his soul with care, "It's okay...just please get better...hang on...please..." She tried to keep herself from crying as she injected the medicine into her grandpa's soul, "P-Please...d-don't leave...n-not yet..."

Tyra managed a little smile, starting to calm down slightly, "Well...I guess one won't hurt...Oh okay!"

She gave him a big hug before rushing over to see how long the wait was. Would be about two other people who'd go before she finally went up with a book in her hand. She tried to keep calm but she still looked like a deer in headlights until she remembered why she was up there.

One breath, eyes on her G'pa, and then to her book to start reading, "I call it...It's Not You, It's Me."

"Before I saw the light of day Before I saw the dead of night Before I ever drew a breath I was told I would take on the world Born in a shadow, looking out at lights Dawn in. Dusk out. Expectations rising. Self esteem falling.  
Even before I know how to spell.  
"You'll be just like your mom! You'll be just like your dad!"  
In looks, in actions, in speech, in…everything.  
And when I'm not…it's disappointment.  
Different is disappointing.  
A carbon copy is what they desire.  
It's not me. It's them.  
Not wanting sad faces I paint things in silver and gold.  
Silver and Gold.  
Silver white lies and golden silence.  
Suddenly I'm the golden child.  
Purest white in their shadow.  
It's not me. It's them.  
Silver and Gold…gets old.  
So I get brave and take on bronze.  
A bronze of interest, knowledge, independence.  
A light away from shadow. A different color besides a blank white canvas.  
Riots. Fights. Acts of war.  
A nuclear disaster that looks like failure.  
But I come out painted in so many colors.  
There's no shadow. No canvas left. Nothing left that looks the same.  
They're hurt, but this is who I am shaped to me.  
They either shun me….or learn to accept me.  
Because it's not them. It's me.  
I'm not them. I…am me.  
And the shadow I leave with fit no one else."

Marris looked a little more relieved at seeing her kids like that. Went better than she hoped. "Yeah, bring it on over, kiddo. I don't think she's heard about your trip over there. And yeah, good idea Roman. I know she's been asking for me to leave you three with her for a while. Go get ready, I'll do the same with your brother."

She gave them hugs before nuzzling her husband lovingly, "…What I'd do to deserve a good family like you, huh….?"

Satoi jumped up and hugged Undyne happily. "YES, Mommy! Please, please, Grandpa Gaster!?"

Gaster nodded as he began to draw and sketch the Boush family; Undyne, Alphys, Uotani and Satoi. "This will be a very nice portrait I am sure..."

Cupcake was still quietly gasping, until the void DT had taken hold; and he leaned down on the floor; his gloved hands gripping onto the carpet as his arms trembled. "I...I won't...won't leave you...P-Princess..."

Tears dripped down his cheeks, and he laid down onto his side; as his body finally started to reform again back to normal. The medicine box showed that he'd forgotten to take his pills the last couple of nights; which led to the problems that day unfortunately.

Edge was on his third beer as he watched her take the stage. He pulled out his early evening powdered pain medicine and tipped it into the fruity beer he had. Listening to her poem, he nodded softly along with it; enjoying what she had written. As she departed from the stage, he set the then empty beer onto the table and gave her a firm hug.

"Ya did real good, Tyra...I love you so much, honey. That was beautiful." The old dog rumbled softly, as he hugged her.

Kristy and Roman returned the hugs before they both popped off to their bedrooms to get their bags ready. Comic watched them, and he looked to Marris after accepting the nuzzling.

"ya didn't have to do anything, marrianne. you deserve all of this and so much more babe." Comic murmured, as he managed to give her a loving, real french kiss. His jaw protested slightly at the movement, but it was worth it to him.

"Knowing your art, it will be, Grandpa." Tina giggled as she watched him work. If it wasn't schematics for machines, Tina's drawing ability was...not the greatest.

But she was happy to sit back and watch her grandpa work.

Kryssie let him relax on the floor as the meds did their work. Once she saw the pill box, she let out a sigh, "Grandpa...did you forget to take your night medicines again?" She was relieved to see him okay but the worry didn't leave her.

Tyra got back and hugged back. She was still shaking even when there was snaps from the audience, a sign of praise. "T-Thanks Grandpa...never done that before..." She was satisfied with what she did, "If I was three years older, I would say I needed a drink." She managed a laugh at that.

Marris watched them go with a relieved smile before Comic got her attention. "Thanks babe...I'm gunna need a real stress relief after tha-MMMPH!"

Getting suddenly french kissed by her husband would end up helping it seemed. She melted into it and kept pace with him, already starting to feel better.

Gaster continued to sketch the family, and he smiled as he finished it up after about ten more minutes of drawing. "Ah...here we are...it is a lovely picture of your family, Undyne."

Alphys looked at the picture, and she blushed deeply, covering her snout with her hands nervously. "O-Oh, Dr. Gaster! This is so...so kawaii!"

Cupcake lifted his head slightly, and he sighed tiredly. "I-I guess I have...I've been...been spending a lot of time with my sister lately...I-I'll try to get b-better with my medicines, Princess..."

One of the employees of the music store lightly knocked on the door to the demo room, and she gingerly opened the door a bit, covering her mouth worriedly at the sight of Cupcake on the floor. "Ma'am, is he okay? Do you need help?"

Edge grinned softly, and he smirked a bit; handing her a small flask. "Eh, yer old enough baby; take a belt from this it'll help ya feel bettah."

Comic continued to kiss her, and he playfully trailed his bony fingers up her shirt; having some fun with her while the kids were away gathering their things.

"It looks beautiful, Grandpa!" Tina looked really amazed with it.

"Heck yeah! That's getting framed!" Undyne looked pumped at the sight of the picture.

Tina took out her phone one she heard it go off. It was an alert that reminded her to grab her friends and get home. "We better go now. Grandma and Great Aunt Bitter must be worried."

Kryssie hugged him and sighed, "Okay..." it did cause her a bit of a scare.

"We're fine...thanks. But I think we need to go home now." Kryssie rubbed her grandpa's shoulder gently before taking her phone out to send a text to Tina.

Tyra shrugged and decided to taste a bit. She immediately made a face and shook her head, "Nevermind. Not that great" she did let out a laugh, "It's so...different!"

Marris would relax even more, letting out little moans before hearing a familiar click clack of her youngest son's crawling. She pulled away and straightened herself out as she saw her baby boy come over. "Hey Jerry Kitty. Come to mama!"

Gaster smiled as he handed the picture over to Undyne. Hearing Tina speaking of leaving, he chuckled quietly nodding. "Mhm. I am hoping that Caddy and Bitter have had as nice a day as we have had, Sweetwing. It has been lovely seeing you and Alphys, as well as the grandchildrens."

Uotani came over along with her brother Satoi; both of them squishing against Gaster's gut softly as they hugged him happily. "Thank you for coming today Grandpa Gaster!" Uotani giggled out as she hugged him again.

Cupcake got to sitting up carefully, and he sighed; happy that his body had fully re-stabilized once again. "I-I am so so sorry, Princess..."

The employee came further into the room, to help assist Cupcake if he needed it. "Here, let me help you sir...did you trip and fall or...?"

Cupcake gingerly shook his head, but still accepted the help from the employee. "No...not at all, it was just a little issue, I'll be fine..."

Edge grinned brightly at her reaction, and laughed softly. He took the flask back and took a few swigs from it, before tucking it away into his inventory. "Yeh, it's my own moonshine, Puddin. It's a peach mint moonshine. I keep it 'round for pain relief actually..."

One of the employees of the cafe came over, setting down a thick slice of cake for them to share; a lucious tiramisu, made with rich milk and dark chocolate. "Please enjoy! We ran out of the cheesecake you'd ordered sir, but I overheard you talking about your love of black coffee! Figured you'd like this instead..."

Comic chuckled quietly as he drew the little moans from Marris, he was so close to grasping her breast. Hearing the click clack of Jeremy, he had pulled away and adjusted his jacket to hide his boner till it went down.

Jeremy looked up at Marris, and when he got closer to the couch he pulled himself up; and carefully toddled the rest of the way over to her. "Mama! Hehehe!"

He held up his half-eaten cookie, very proud that he'd found it; his tail waving happily. The hand not holding the cookie gripped onto the couch with his little sharp claws.

Undyne took the picture and put it in her inventory for now. She'd get it framed later, maybe after work when she passed by the mall. "Yeah! Good seeing you! We should visit you and Caddy more often! Tell her hi for us!"

"We will. Bye you guys." Tina headed over to hug her aunts while Uotani and Satoi hugged her grandpa. She was very glad Undyne didn't crush her with her hug this time.

"My grandpa just..um...had a little accident. I'll get him home now. Thank you." Kryssie helped Cupcake out too, getting him to Tina's car that the girl let borrow so they could go back and see Caddy and Bitter.

Tyra shook her head with a smile, "I can see why. Taste isn't my favorite but...suppose I haven't grown into it yet."

She didn't realize he ordered cake but she seemed happy with it, "Still hungry after all that, G'pa?" she teased lightly before giggling quietly. There was a small squeak or two in there but it added to the little bit of cute under all that silent forboding feeling she gave off.

Marris smiled and reached her arms out, "That's it baby! Come to mama! Yes! Look at my good big boy! Come on! You can do it!"

Once he got over to the couch and gripped on, she carefully picked him up and had him on her lap, "Good job! You're Mama's strong little man, huh? Yes! that's my kitten!" She cooed out before peppering his tiny cheeks with kisses. She loved her son a lot, always trying to do everything she could for him.

Gaster followed Tina back out to his van, and he started up the car, smiling to her for a moment. "My sweet little girl...I still cannot believe that you have grown so much. I am remembering when you were just little bun bat...and you could be curling up on my tummy, oh so easily..."

"Now you grown, and so beautiful. I will be missing you, even though you aren't going to far away." He leaned over and gave her a kiss to her cheek gently.

Cupcake sat in the car, and he closed his eyes for a few moments, shaking his head. All he could think of was because of his idiocy, he'd made a nice day turn into something horrific for Kryssie. And of course his children were going to be terrified when they found out.

"...I am s-so sorry about today Princess...I just hope it's been good enough..." Cupcake spoke softly, gently holding his hands close to his chest. After the scare with destabilizing, he truly looked frail, so close to his age of 90.

In the coffeeshop, Edge chuckled softly, while he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "It's a'right Puddin. Ya ain't gotta like it none. And yeh I'm still a bit hungry, it's hard to tell a dog to quit eatin yanno~"

He picked up the fork, spearing a big hunk of the tiramisu, and he ate it happily. Until after he'd swallowed, and he ran his tongue over his sharp teeth. "Oooh, that's good coffee, wonder what they make this shit outta, Puddin? Isn't that coffee sprinkled on...top...no, that's goddamn cocoa powder...great..."

Letting out a low whine, he set the fork down, fighting the urge to go vomit and eat grass, like most dogs would. "You eat the rest, Tyra... a'right?"

Jeremy adored the loving care from his Mama, and once she'd picked him up, he started purring happily. He had on a new brace system that linked from his legs to his back, for stability. It looked rather bulky, but was lightweight and it was helping him immensely with moving around, even though the little kitten still preferred to crawl.

Kristy and Roman had gotten their weekend bags packed, and they came back out to the living room. Roman had grabbed himself another slice of pizza from the fridge.

"...you know Granni is going to feed us probably. And if it's not her, it's going to be Aunt Vee or Aq. Or Uncle Kina..." Kristy pointed out as she looked at her chubby brother.

Roman shrugged, sinking his fanged teeth into the cold slice of loaded pizza. "i don't mind it...m'real hungry today, dunno why."

Tina smiled back as she played with a strand of hair. She did give a few squeaks in happiness over the kiss and managed one for him too. "I'll miss you too, Grandpa. But I promise I'll visit! You did so much for me and Mama...I want to do more for you and Grandma so...I'll work really hard here. I'll make you proud!"

Kryssie buckled him in and kissed his cheek, "It's okay, Grandpa...it's really okay. I wanted to spend time with you and I did. I loved it. I promise. I'm just glad you're okay..."

Kryssie gave him a big hug and nuzzled him. She couldn't imagine her life without her grandparents, she loved them, regardless of what happened.

Tyra smiled and took a look at the cake, only to notice what was on it, "G'pa wait!"

Too late. He ate the chunk along and her suspicions were proven correct, "Oh no...G'pa...We'll just...get it bagged and get back to the house. Come on..."

She'd get a box to go for the remaining cake and lead Edge out the bar, making sure he was okay while they headed outside. Kryssie has texted they were on the way and would pick them up.

Marris chuckled and nuzzled her baby, "I still need to make a bag for you kitty cat. Come on!" She stood up with Jeremy in her arms and headed to his room to get him packed up.

Hearing Roman talk about eating a lot more got her concerned, "Just be careful Ro. I don't need you in the same spot as your grandpa Gaster. But maybe you're hitting a growth spurt? You are at that age..."

"You already make me proud, Tina." Gaster pulled away from the curb, to head back to the house after their wonderful day together. "Anything you do, and everything you are, makes me the happiest old skeleton ever."

Cupcake smiled at the kiss, and he chuckled quietly. "Princess...thank you sweetheart..."

Edge stood outside of the bar with Tyra, looking absolutely pissed with himself, which in turn just made him appear like he wasn't someone to mess with. He whined again, and looked around a moment, when he spied some grass alongside the building.

Changing to his dog form, he walked over to the patch of grass and took a few bites of it, chewing slowly as he laid down. After a few moments, he then stood up and went behind the dumpster and retched.

Jeremy mewed in Marris' arms, and giggled as he played with her shirt a bit. His fluffy tail waved from side to side, as he cuddled his head against Marris' chest.

Roman blinked a bit at his Mom's comment, and he looked at himself curiously. "...dad's bigger than i am. he's gotta worry more about being like grandpa then i do, i would think..."

Kristy covered her mouth, starting to laugh brightly. "Heheheheh! Oh my goodness, Times New Roman, you are bad, don't say that about Daddy!"

"i ain't fat, i'm big boned, kiddos..." Comic mumbled as he picked up his straw and took another swig of his soda.

"Thank you, Grandpa..." Tina hugged him again before getting out of the car. She followed him back to the house with a bright smile. Today went perfect for her. She hoped all of her friends were doing just as good.

Kryssie started driving over to the bar where Edge and Tyra were. Once she got close, she parked and shot Tyra a text, letting her know they were there.

Tyra watched her G'pa and rub his back as he ate grass. Once he headed over to the dumpster to puke, she waited for him, checking the text by Kryssie and letting her know they'd be there. "You feeling better, G'pa? Kryssie's here with Tina's car. We can go back now." She sounded pretty worried for him.

Marris gently rocked Jeremy in her arms while he played with her shirt and cuddled her. She didn't mind at all. "He could stand losing a few pounds too. I just don't want you continuing that tradition, baby boy. But I'm not worried about it. Long as you're happy and healthy, that's all I care about."

She gave Roman a few kisses on his head and did the same to Kristy. "Just give me 10 minutes to get your brother ready and we can go, okay? Actually, that reminds me...you two have physicals coming up. So we can figure all that out when we see the doctor's okay?"

Gaster came inside the house, and he chuckled seeing Bitter and Caddy in the kitchen. When he saw what they were doing however, his skull immediately turned a bright purple in a flushed blush. Oh my god... Tina! Stay in the living room! Why are you...

He covered his eyes coming into the kitchen. Bitter and Caddy had been playing strip poker, and Caddy had been losing, badly. She was down to her panties and nothing else, holding the cards in her gloved hands.

Caddy gasped when she saw Gaster had come into the kitchen. "I thought you were going to call me or text, G!"

"You are both old ladies, why you do something like this?!" Gaster asked, and he noticed that although Caddy had immediately tried to cover up, Bitter did nothing to move, not caring that she was nearly half naked still. "You should be getting dressed!"

"Eh, I would, but I didn't bring nothin extra, and I spilled butter all over my shirt. After that, I thought hey, why don't we play poker! I already got a piece of clothing gone, bahaha!" Bitter laughed as she took another puff of her cigarette. She was just in her panties and long stockings by then, her skirt on the floor beside her.

Edge wiped his mouth off and he sighed nodding. "Yeh, yeh I think I got it all out...fuck that...ughh... usually Bitty makes tiramisu with carob...I kinda forgot regular people use chocolate..."

Roman and Kristy both purred at the kisses from their Mom. Kristy nodded at the idea of seeing the doctor, while Roman seemed indifferent. "i don't really like going to the doctor. why can't we just see ziedy again?"

"because he's not really a regular doctor, he's a soul surgeon...plus he's retired." Comic mentioned as he stretched slightly. "and don't think about suggesting grandma, she's retired too, heheh."

Jeremy giggled as he was taken to his room and put on his toddler bed by Marris. He crawled around a bit and laid down, his arms hugging the pillow and his legs sprawled out straight behind him. His fluffy tail flicked happily as he watched his Mama put together a bag for him.

Tina got to the livingroom and was going to follow her grandpa when she saw him turn purple and tell her to stay put. Hearing the conversation, she could take a guess as to what was happening. "You want me to grab you both some extra clothes?"

Tyra headed over to him and gently wiped his mouth with a napkin she got from the bar. "There you go...let's head back now. I'm sure G'ma or I can rub your stomach to help you feel better." She gently led him over to where Kryssie parked, helping him inside before taking a seat herself. They'd drive back to Gaster's place soon enough.

Marris had already gone off to Jeremy's room to get him readied up. Clothes, toys, blanket, some extra sippy cups. She really did have to teach him how to drink properly out of a cup sometime. Her boy was getting closer to school age.

Once his bag was all packed, she headed over and gave him a pat on the head, "Aww...ya like watching mama work, huh baby? You're so cute! Look at my silly fluffy kitten!" She cooed and tickled his sides lightly before pulling him over to cuddle, "You ready to see Grandma Tahi?"

Gaster poked his head out from the kitchen and nodded, as he helped Caddy to get dressed again. "Yes...just go grab one of Grandma's shirts please. Your G'ma spilled uh, what was it, butter? On her shirt... I still cannot be believing you two... You are bad influence Bitter."

Bitter shrugged as she got her black sports bra on easily. "Eh, what do you think, Gaster? Of course I am. Plus Caddy thought it was a nice idea anyways. We'd gotten the house kinda too hot after making dinner for everyone..."

On and in the stove was the very expansive and rich dinner the two old teacups had made. Roasted chicken, grilled vegetables, mashed redskin potatoes and mushroom chicken gravy, a double layer vanilla and strawberry sheet cake. They had made sure to make it 'dog-friendly' which meant no chocolate and no uncooked onions.

Edge leaned lightly against Tyra, closing his eyes as he cuddled her in the backseat.

Jeremy mewed softly, his large blue eyes gazing up at her. He turned over onto his back when she started to tickle him and he playfully batted at her hands. Hearing her asking him something, his ears twitched a bit.

"Ah-ma?" He looked to his hands and tried to sign something, as Comic had been teaching him for awhile. He then managed to sign 'Grandma' to her.

Tina did as she was asked as she headed over to her grandmother's room. She'd be back in a few moments with the extra shirt, "I got it! I am...not all too surprised you two thought strip poker was a good idea.." She laughed nervously before handing Bitter the shirt.

Tyra kept stroking his arm as she was cuddling him. She felt bad that he was feeling so bad.

"What happened over there?" Kryssie looked over at the two from the rearview mirror for a moment before keeping her eyes on the road.

"Chocolate in a cake he ate at the bar. What happened to him?" Tyra mentioned over at Cupcake who looked a little worse than he did earlier in the day.

"Forgot his meds. He's better now though. I think he just needs a little nap." Kryssie explained as they came up on the house. She parked it by Gaster's van and headed over to help Cupcake out.

Marris chuckled at seeing her baby play around with her. Seeing him try and sign at her, she gave a smile and nodded before signing out her words while she talked, "We're seeing Grandma Tahi today. She needs a lot of hugs from us."

She thought Hands was a useless language to learn at first, same with signing, but she grew to like doing it.

Bitter chuckled brightly, as she slipped the shirt on easily, and grinned to Tina. "You're a sweetheart, darlin. Thank you. So, uh, Cads...we got anythin else to fix up for dinner or...?"

Caddy had since slipped on her own clothing easily with Gaster's help and she adjusted her knee brace. "Ah...um...well, no. The sheet cake was the last thing, and we've since gotten it frosted and iced..."

Cupcake had nearly fallen asleep on the car ride home, and as Kryssie had come to help him out, he yawned softly; as he smiled to her. "Guess w-we're home already hmm?"

Edge enjoyed the pets and rubs from Tyra, and he murmured softly; nuzzling Tyra's cheek gently. "Thank ya Puddin...I'll be fine...jus' chocolate don't sit well wit' me..."

The four of them soon enough headed inside the house, and Cupcake had settled into the recliner with Kryssie's help. Edge looked like he was going to hurl again, but he just sighed as he sat down on the couch.

Jeremy batted at her hands, even though he was watching the movements. [lots huggies? i give lots huggies!] He signed back to her.

Tina giggled lightly before hearing the door open. "I think Kryssie and Tyra are back with the others."

Kryssie let Cupcake get comfortable on the recliner as soon as they got in. "Go on and rest, Grandpa. I'll get you some tea, okay?"

Tyra nuzzled Edge back before leading him inside, "Just take it easy okay. I'll go get a trash can in case you feel like throwing up again." She gave him another pet on the head before heading off to find an empty can to use.

Once she got a trash can for him, she headed over to the kitchen to see Bitter, "Hi G'ma. We're back. Can you take a look at G'pa? He accidently ate some chocolate at the bar we were at."

Tina took at as her time to help her grandma with icing the cake they were making.

Marris couldn't help but laugh again before signing her words out, "Yes, lots of hugs! You do that so well for Mama!" she easily scooped him up again for nuzzles and kisses. "You're my sweet baby boy! I love you Jerry Kitty~"

Cupcake smiled to Kryssie and nodded gently before he soon fell back asleep again. Edge muttered to himself and sighed, resting his hand on the trash can.

Bitter nodded and she gave Tyra a sweet hug. "Sure thing. Stupid idiot prolly just opened his gob and shoved food in, huh?" Coming out to the living room, she chuckled softly looking over him. Getting up onto the couch carefully, she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and snuggled against him.

"All I thought 'bout was your tiramisu, darlin..." Edge rumbled softly, as he leaned back against the couch, letting Bitter snuggle against his gut.

"Aww...I'll make ya a whole pan of carob tiramisu when we get back home, yeah?" Bitter cooed out, as she started to rub his stomach comfortingly.

Caddy smirked a bit as she went and pulled out some things to help with icing the sheet cake. "...Sounds a lot like me and your Grandpa, wouldn't you think Tina?"

Gaster had gone to the fridge and he pulled out a can of whipped cream, only to have Caddy glaring him down with her working eye. "What?"

"Put that back, Wingding. That is going on this cake before we serve it. It's a strawberries and cream cake. Can't have the cake without the cream you know. You can demolish the caramel ice cream in the freezer if you want." Caddy remarked, as she plucked up a grilled vegetable to test it.

Jeremy mewed and trilled as she hugged him, and he murred as she nuzzled him so sweetly. [i love you mommy.]

Kryssie stayed with her grandpa for the time being, not wanting to be too far away from him.

Tyra hugged her G'ma back before letting her go see Edge. She figured it would be fine now if she took over. For now, she worked on taking a seat and reading one of the new books she got.

Tina watched her grandparents for a bit as she helped get everything for icing the cake. She would have responded when she saw her grandpa get the whipped cream, only to start giggling, "Yes. Very much so, grandma!" Her grandparents were funny, she couldn't help it.

"That's my baby...come on, let's go get your siblings and see Grandma." Marris gave him a few more kisses before carrying him and the bag off back to the livingroom. "Alright! Let's go! Next stop, your Aunt Vee's house."

She headed out the door with her van keys to get driving.

Cupcake murmured in his sleep, his gloves clasped together over his chest, as he just simply tried to rest. All he could see in his dreams was Wingdin, and honestly he was so exhausted lately, it was all he could think of. He turned a bit in his sleep and he hugged Kryssie to his chest, his eyes staying closed.

Bitter snuggled against Edge, and continued to rub his stomach to give him some much needed relief. "Awww...you just eat any old thing don'cha? My big garbage dog~ Sounding more and more like Red like every damn day. You know Mars has'ta pull him outta the trash can at least every other week? Usually when she's thrown some scraps away..."

Caddy smiled, as she began to blend in the pureed strawberries and bit of orange juice to then whip into the icing. "Just need to get this puree to a boil; then we will put in the gelatin. Tina, can you finishing icing the cake for me, and putting the mousse film around the cake? It's the brown waxed paper over there...this cake is going to have strawberry glace on top."

Jeremy snuggled into her arms, and smiled happily. Roman and Kristy picked up their duffle bags and followed after Marris to go to their van. Comic was soon behind, after he made sure the house was locked up and then he locked the front door behind them all. Heading into the van, he looked over to Marris and gave her a soft kiss to her cheek.

"ya ready to go then, hon?" Comic murmured, after he kissed her cheek.

Kryssie didn't mind, she stayed with him and purred lightly, letting herself be hugged. She knew her grandpa needed the rest. Her position reminded her of nights where she was little and had a bad dream. Sometimes it was okay to feel like a little kid again, even if it was for her grandpa's comfort.

Tina was already getting the icing on before she nodded over at Caddy, "Already on it, Grandma! Don't worry!" She always had fun baking or cooking. It was engineering and science in the most edible of ways. She enjoyed it whenever she could spare the time, especially if it was with her grandma.

Marris got Jeremy into his car seat as they got in the van. Once the kids were buckled up, she would head to the driver's side only to be kissed by her husband. She gave him a nuzzle and nod, "Sure babe. Sure. Come on, let's go."

She'd get in the driver's seat and wait for Comic to get in before driving to her sister's home.

At Vee's home, She was currently consoling her still sobbing mother with Darrie at her side. Darrie was keeping his usual expressionless face on, but deep down he didn't feel comfortable with everything happening.

Vee was doing her best with hugging Tahi and patting her back, "It's alright mama...this is a very difficult time for...all of us. He's not suffering anymore at least." She was hoping Aq was doing well with their little ones while she was handling things there and hoped her sister would come in soon.

Cupcake mumbled in his sleep, as his glasses slipped down from his face a bit; his words were unintelligable, as on the way back to the house he'd taken his dentures out with no one noticing it seemed.

Edge soon was asleep as well, with Bitter cuddled against him as they sat on the couch together.

Caddy smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Lovely, Tina. You always have been a wonderful help in the kitchen with me. I'm going to miss cooking with you when you go off to college you know~"

Kristy watched the buildings whiz by as they drove to her Aunt Vee's house. Seeing the other vehicles, she blinked a bit, and looked to her Mom. "Wait, Uncle Darrie is here too? Ooh...um, do we have our anti-venom? Miko...still doesn't really know not to bite...she's just a baby, she's learning..."

Roman looked to his sister, adjusting his glasses. "maybe uncle darrie got the face mask issue fixed where miko can't remove them? i mean, we wouldn't want to get bitten, certainly not jeremy..."

Comic looked in the side mirror back at the twins and he sighed. "you know uncle kina carries anti-venom, don't worry, alright?"

At their house, Aq was in her little boys room, trying to corral the twin waterkits while Kina was carrying Miko in his arms. "Goodness, Aq...this whole day has just been something else hasn't it?"

Aq nodded as she had put one of the boys into their playpen. "...Get in Jamie...Yeh, I guess so..." She sighed, pushing her dreads over her shoulder. The seawater elemental was somewhat thin and lanky, much unlike her Fell or Swap counterparts; and she usually wore a pale colored jumpsuit, underneath her apron she wore while doing her hairdressing at the salon.

Looking around the room, she wondered where the other boy had gone. Tommy was crawling along the floor, heading towards the living room where he heard his Granni crying still. He saw the large shoes of his Uncle Darrie, and he patted at the man's pants leg, mewing and burbling cutely. The little seawater kit was only about two years old, and much like his brother he still crawled most of the time.

Kryssie gently took his glasses from his face with the use of her long tail. She didn't want them breaking while he slept. She just kept an eye on him while he rested, still purring lightly all the while.

Tina was putting down the mousse film on when Caddy started talking again. She gave her a smile with a squeak or two before finishing off, "I'll miss it too, Grandma. But I'll still visit when I can! You already taught me a lot on cooking so...least I'm not going to be useless at the apartment."

"Still...it is going to be different though...I'm always so used to coming here after school or clubs. Maxie and Nicole too...Mom says they've been missing me at home lately. They used to fight about who would get my room but none of them try and touch it. College is going to be something...I know that much." She managed a little laugh as she finished getting the last of the icing on.

"Don't worry kiddos, I have back up anti-venom too. Your Aunt Vee warned me they were here." Marris assured as she parked the car.

"It'll be fine. If your Uncle Kina doesn't have Miko handled, your Uncle Darrie will." She'd get out of the car, grab Jeremy and his bag, and led the kids over to the door.

Vee was still preoccupied with Tahi when she heard the doorbell, causing her mom's dog to start barking. "Oh boy...Darrie, can you watch mama for a moment while I get that?"

Darrie gave a nod only to feel something patting his leg. He looked over at his leg and gently scooped up his nephew before taking a seat by his mourning mother.

Vee would open the door and sigh in relief seeing her older sister and her family, "Come on in. Darrie's watching her right now. Thanks so much for coming."

"Yeah...family's family. You doing okay sis?" Marris hugged her little sister with her one free arm. Vee gave a nod and led her sister inside where Tahi looked like she was just starting to calm down. Hugging her grandbabies did seem to help slightly.

Cupcake murmured in his sleep, and he yawned a bit; sinking further into the soft recliner, his plasticine joints creaking slightly as he shifted a bit more. He blinked a bit, his dual-colored eyes were slightly less vibrant than normal; and after a moment he fell back asleep, his eyes closing once again.

Caddy was whisking the gelatin into a cooled portion of the pureed strawberries, before she then started to whisk it into the pot of the strawberry puree. After it was nearly done being mixed, she brought the bowl over and gently poured it onto the sheet cake. "There...we go. Ohh, Tina...even if you didn't know how to cook, you wouldn't be useless..."

"Honestly I just tended to eat instant noodles and boxed snacks when I was working at one of my old jobs before I'd...eh, worked in my first job. I ended up learning how to cook originally out of...necessity. Your Grandmother Jenny, you...didn't really get a chance to meet her, but...well, the woman didn't know good food from bad, having been a ghost most of her life, she couldn't taste very well with the body she'd chosen..."

"After enduring years of tuna or chicken noodle casserole...that was usually undercooked or overcooked regardless...and many times where she would make me dinner as a young adult, and it was partly raw in the middle, I got a couple of cookbooks and taught myself how to cook real food. Granted both her and myself, we could eat ghost food, but...there's not much flavor in it. It's...well the closest to ghost food I've encountered here on the surface are those flavored sparkling waters." Caddy continued as she tapped the tray the sheet cake sat on, to get the bubbles out from the glace topping. "...It's like the thought of a flavor, but in a drink."

Tommy babbled and burbled at Wally, his Granni's little black terrier; clapping his hands together as he reached for Tahi, his green eyes gazing to her. Hearing his Mom's voice, he giggled and watched as everyone had come inside, from his high perch in his Uncle Darrie's arm.

Kristy and Roman came over and hugged Tahi gently. "hello granni, i...we heard...i'm sorry..." Roman murmured, as he cuddled against Tahi. "We love you Granni." Kristy spoke gently as she pressed a kiss to Tahi's cheek, purring softly while she snuggled against Tahi's chubby arm.

Kryssie kept purring more, now hoping he would be okay for tomorrow. They were due for home then. For now, she purred and hoped he'd be okay.

Tina listened to her grandma as she got things done. She did smile a bit, "I know what you mean...sorry. Just...well..."

She laughed, a little more nervously this time. It was a habit of her mom's and now a habit of hers. "I'm...a full on adult now...and it's kinda scary. Like...it only feels like yesterday that I was only 6...and I was still playing in Waterfall...or flying from the school in Waterfall to seeing you and grandpa. It felt like all fun and games and all of a sudden...I'm here. Living on my own and...doing things by myself. It's amazing but...also really scary."

Tina did seem to catch herself rambling and stopped, "Um! But that's okay! Oh whoops! I missed a spot!" She immediately tried going back to working on the cake.

Tahi managed a little smile at Tommy, gently patting at his head as Wally wagged his tail at seeing the little water kitten. Once he saw Marris and her family come in, he shuffled over to get a sniff at everyone. He did stick around Sans the most as he kept sniffing at the skeleton's leg.

Tahi would hug back Kristy and Roman once they headed over, "Oh...thank you dears...just happened so sudden. I love you too kittens..."

Marris took that as her cue to head over, Jeremy still in her arm before she gently let him down, [Hug time, kiddo] she signed before going over to be with her brother. "Hey mama. Sorry taking so long...I'm sorry about...dad...He was ...well...I'm sure he's doing better. No more pain or things like that." She was pretty awkward about trying to comfort the woman who married the bastard that messed with her and partially neglected her and her siblings

Cupcake's head slipped a bit closer to Kryssie's shoulder as he slept, and he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as he started to wake up a little bit. "...Huh? O-Oh...did I fall asleep, love? I...I dreamed Cinnabones was...was with me..."

"Don't be sorry...not at all. I can understand what you mean by it being scary. I...I must say I am happy to know that Nicolas will be treating you as you should be treated." Caddy smiled after she had made sure Tina had gotten the mousse film fixed up before the glace spilled through. "It's alright, there we go. Even though you have a boyfriend, keep things for yourself dear. Don't let someone else control your entire life...okay?"

Comic glanced down at Wally, and chuckled softly; as he reached down and petted him. "heya pooch." He went over to another chair in the house and settled into it; if he hadn't felt so worried about Tahi, he would have stayed home that day.

Jeremy was set down near the couch and he toddled over carefully towards Tahi, mewing cutely. He looked up at Tommy and giggled happily. He loved playing with his younger cousins.

Aq came into the living room and she saw that Marris had come over and she tapped Marris shoulder softly. "Coffee? Tea?"

"You did. But that's okay, you needed the rest after a long day." Kryssie smiled and nuzzling him happily. "That's good. Grandma is still seeing you...even if it's for a little bit."

Tina nodded lightly before giving a kiss to her grandma's cheek, "Yes Grandma...thank you...I'll do my best...if anything but for my sake." She always felt a little better talking with Caddy. "Just make sure my siblings and cousins do okay without me."

Not that she didn't expect to have them do anything less, but she did tend to worry about them all.

Wally accepted the pets before scuttering off back to Tahi, easily lying by her feet to say he was there.

Tahi managed a little smile at Jeremy before carefully picking him up, "Hi Jerrie pie...thank you kittens...Granni's just...having a hard time with goodbyes is all..."

"We know mom. Just take it easy and take your time, alright? We're here, your grandkids are here. Ya got all us." Marris assured best as she could before feeling Aq tap her shoulder.

"Oh, uh...yeah. Coffee for me Aq. Ma...? You want some tea?" Marris looked over at her mom who gave a little sad nod.

"Thank you my summer marigold..." Vee gave her wife a soft smile as she rubbed her mom's back. All three siblings were doing their best to help.

"I do miss her...but I daresay I'd miss you even more, if I give in...t-to how I feel lately..." Cupcake murmured softly, as he enjoyed the nuzzling from Kryssie. Edge snored somewhat loudly as he slept on the couch across from them. "...My god Edge is going to rattle the windows with all of that..."

Caddy smiled at the kiss and hugged Tina happily. "Of course I will, Tina. They'll all be well taken care of. Oh, don't forget, next week Tatti and Ziedy said they're coming by your place with a housewarming gift. Ziedy said he had it shipped in from Israel, it's why it took so long..."

She shrugged her shoulders, chuckling. "You know your Ziedy, he won't pay extra for shipping, it'll get here when it gets here..."

Aq smiled softly, and she pressed a kiss to Vee's cheek. She went to the kitchen, setting up the teapot and a few mugs. Seeing their child sitting at the table, Aq went to them and gently gave Frisk a kiss on their head. [Are you okay, Frisk?]

Frisk looked up at Aq, and they fiddled with their fingers a bit, before they spoke. [Is it wrong that I'm...happy, that Gramps is gone? He was always so mean to me, he...he hated me. And he was mean to Granni too. Uncle Sans gets...weird around me too...]

Aq thought for a moment, and she leaned over giving Frisk a soft hug. [It's okay to feel like that. But you know Granni would love to have a hug from you. She's always loved you, from the moment you came into our lives.]

Frisk smiled, and they then went into the living room quietly, and came over to Tahi's side. They were only around ten years old, maybe nine? They weren't sure just what their age was, but they knew they were only six when they'd fallen down originally.

The Player, as their Uncle Paps had once called it, had also infected them at one point. However, unlike Chara, it had never left them. But, it never bothered them anymore either.

"I'd miss you too, Grandpa..." Kryssie kept snuggling with him as her tail brought back his glasses on his face, "Love you..."

She'd be a giggling mess when she heard Edge snore. Tyra let out a soft chuckle at her G'pa, happy he was at least relaxing. "Well, he does have a groundshaking bark. I'm not surprised if his snoring could do the same."

Tina perked up at hearing about that, "Oh! I had almost forgotten they were visiting me! Thanks for the reminder." She hugged back her grandma, giggling alongside her.

"Not that I mind the wait. Better late then never they say." Those were another two she enjoyed seeing. Her mom was especially pretty fond of them since they did also help her way back when. "Kinda funny...He helps bring me in the world and he's giving me so much to get through it."

Vee watched her wife go as she kept to her mom along with Darrie and Marris. All of them were still trying their best to be there for their mom. Slowly she was calming down, having her family around did help.

Seeing Frisk come over, she opened a free arm for them too, "Oh Frisky Fae dear...come to Granni...I was wondering where'd you gone little sprout." She was still sad from losing her husband, but she couldn't be too sad with all of her grandchildren around.

"All of you staying for the night, dears...?" Tahi looked at her eldest daughter's children, slightly hoping for a yes. She didn't want to return to an empty home, despite her younger daughter offering she would spend a few nights with her.

Cupcake enjoyed the snuggling still, and he chuckled softly as her tail managed to replace his glasses. He blinked a bit, smiling as Kryssie giggled at Edge's snoring.

Edge let out a yawning soft growl, and he flopped onto his side slowly, managing to hug Bitter as if she was a rag doll. Bitter didn't care, even as her legs splayed a bit strangely, her skirt riding up.

Cupcake politely covered his face and frowned. "H-Have some decency, Bitter... Tyra could y-you maybe tug G'ma's skirt down, she doesn't need to be flashing anyone who goes by the house..."

Caddy smiled, and put the kettle on for a cup of tea. "You are right with that. He's said it's more than just the gift from Israel, but he won't say much else. He'll talk about everything, including how he nearly cracked his head twice at the deli he likes going to, but he won't answer me if I ask him about your gift. I've told him you're not exactly Jewish...but he said it doesn't matter, that you'll love it regardless."

Frisk cuddled up to Tahi, and smiled to her. [I love you so much Granni.]

Roman and Kristy nodded to their Granni's question. "Yes Granni, we'd love to spend the night!" Kristy responded, while Roman just purred happily.

Frisk then pressed a gentle kiss to Tahi's cheek, and without realizing it, they immediately shrunk back as if expecting someone, namely John, to smack them with a newspaper.

Roman tilted his head slightly, looking to Frisk. "uh...you okay there?"

Kristy put her hand gently onto Frisk's shoulder worriedly. "Frisk, you're trembling..."

Frisk blinked their eyes, and looked to their cousins. The smacking never came. Oh yeah, their Gramps had passed away that morning. [...Grampa John used to whack me with a newspaper if I was too close to him or Granni...he never liked me. I had to get snuggles in the kitchen or where he wasn't watching...]

Tyra peeked up from her book, "I don't know why you're acting such a way...nothing you haven't seen before. But if you insist..." She summoned a black vine like tendril and pulled her G'ma's skirt down as requested as she got back to her reading.

"Well, I certainly will like it regardless. Ziedy does give a lot of nice and thoughful gifts." Tina knew that much as she finished everything she needed to for the cake.

Tahi was already looking to the left of her with a glare when she realized. Right..no husband...no smacking. She let out a sad sigh but hugged Frisk again, "Well...suppose that's one good thing...I can give you the love you deserve without worrying about you getting hit. I'm sorry sweetheart..."

For now...it was mixed feelings on John's loss, but it was better than her sobbing or moping around. That was something to the Jae siblings.

"Would you like to stay here with them all, Mama? We have the room and-..." Vee offered but stopped when Tahi shook her head.

"No no...home is good...I didn't pack a bag myself or for Wally. Better I be there with the children." Tahi assured. It wasn't an empty house if she had her grandbabies with her. Easier to help distract herself.

Wally had gone off and started sniffing around the home, having never been in Vee's house before. And with so many new people crowding his owner, it was a good opportunity to look about.

Cupcake smiled softly, and he hugged Kryssie once again. "Thank you Tyra... I know it's nothing I've not seen before, she is my wife... I-I just don't like the idea of her being that...e-exposed..."

Bitter had fallen asleep, and when the black vine had tugged her skirt down, she reached with her gloved hand, scratching her bottom for a moment. Soon she started snoring as well. Edge mumbled in his sleep, and he did something rather strange.

He began to lap at the coffee in Bitter's teacup'd head, like it was a water bowl. After a few laps at it, he then snuggled Bitter again, cuddling his cheek close to her chest.

Caddy nodded as she put the little saucepot into the dishwasher. "He does try to get very thoughtful gifts, always has. You know, he's going to have his 1,000 birthday soon? Even he's surprised that he's lived that long, as a hybrid golem..."

Frisk decided to stay cuddled close to their Granni, as they truly loved her. Even TP loved her it seemed, as when they'd gone through the rampages...they never dusted Tahi. Even if she still ended up dusting from soulbreak.

They trembled again, and pressed their face against their Granni's soft chest, as if they wanted to disappear.

Kristy grinned, and she looked to her Aunt Vee. "Me and Roman packed ourselves some overnight bags anyways! We love spending time with Granni!"

Roman nodded in agreement, watching Wally as he went exploring. "...he's house trained, right granni?"

Comic had fallen asleep in the chair he was in, and Jeremy was beside him, playing with his shoestrings. Tommy was patting at Jeremy's braces curiously.

Aq had finished up with the coffee and tea, and she brought them to Marris and Tahi. "Here."

She patted Darrie's shoulder, smiling to him. [Would you want anything?]

Back in the bedroom, Kina was cradling Miko in his arms, swaying to help his daughter go to sleep. His brown curled hair was gathered in a low ponytail, himself dressed in just a simple blue dress with a daisy flowered pattern. "Yesss, my little nagakitten... you're going to have ssso much fun in daycare tomorrow! Mama hasss your antivenom ready, and Daddy is jussst ssso excited for you! Ssso many new friendsss!"

Tyra noticed her G'pa lapping up the coffee in her G'ma's head, earning a small...squeaky laugh from her. It was pretty rare to get her to squeak. She let the two rest as she got back to her book.

Kryssie didn't seem to mind the hugs, she happily hugged back with a smile.

"It is surprising but I'm glad he's been with us for so long. I'm happy about that." Before she could say anymore, she noticed her phone had a few texts. One of them was from her mom.

[Hey Mayflower baby. I got word from your Aunt Vee, John passed away this morning. Tahi's not taking it well. You mind passing the news along to your grandparents? Lemme know when you're heading home, okay? Love you! Zaza, the twins and I miss you! 3]

"Oh...dear...well...that's news...Mom texted me saying that Gramps John had passed away..." Tina wasn't sure how to take that. John tended to be a little cruel with her and scare her for fun. She didn't really have any relationship with him or Tahi by extention because her mom would keep her far enough away from them because of John's habits of scaring her. And if it wasn't her, it was Napstablook. Usually ended with her mom ready to fight the old man and her Aunt Vee and Uncle Darrie having to hold her back.

Tahi smiled and kept holding Frisk, giving them a gentle kiss on the forehead before answering Roman, "Yes dear. He's house trained. He just likes to explore around, how he does is sniffing. Don't worry."

Marris had taken the tea and coffee and gave a nod in thanks to Aq. She figured her mom was still handling the kids right now.

Darrie looked over at Aq and shook his head before heading off back to the bedroom to see Kina and his child. Had to make sure they were doing okay.

Caddy frowned slightly, shaking her head. "John passed away, oh that's...well..."

Gaster rolled his eyes, as he had gotten up to put the spoon into the dishwasher. "Do not be sugarcoating things, Caddykins. There is reason why we not spending time with them. He like to make fun of me, and he once even claim Getter coming to see you, just to scare you!"

Frisk smiled to Tahi at the kiss, and they softly giggled at the feeling of her soft, furred face. It felt so much like their Mom! [I'm going to pack a bag too! Can I come spend the night too, Granni?]

Roman watched as Wally left his line of sight. "...cool. reminds me of great uncle edge, from that other place. he's a blaster dog, him and dad's cousin, red, they can sniff out people!"

Kristy giggled, and she gently patted Frisk's head. "Why don't I help you pack, Frisk? I mean, if that's okay with you Aunt Vee..."

Kina had settled on his coil, resting Miko in his lap. "Sssuch a preciousss little baby, yesss you are... Mama and Daddy love you ssso much!"

Miko yawned cutely, as her large eyes were watching her Mama's pretty sparkly nails. The little nagakitten reached out and grasped onto Kina's hand.

"Yeah...Gramps was...not a good man..."Tina's ears flopped down, "I'm not sure how to feel...I know Granni must be sad...but...I'm...not sure." She never really saw much of them so she didn't have much of an opinion.

"Oh I have no qualms, Frisk. If you like to, I wouldn't mind." Tahi patted their head with a wrinkly smile, already a big improvement from what she was earlier thatn morning.

"I don't mind. If Frisk wants to, they can! Come on Frisky Biscuit! Let's get you a bag going. Kristy, Roman? You two coming?" Vee giggled out before heading off. She did pass by Tommy and carefully grab him, "And you tiny mister need your nap! Come on!"

Marris chuckled seeing her sister go with her normal high spirits. It was something she once got annoyed with but grew fond over over the years.

Darrie headed over and placed a gentle hand on Kina's shoulder, silent way of asking if things were okay. Seeing his little girl, he gave her a gentle pat on the head before giving Kina a kiss on his forehead.

Caddy nodded gently, and pressed a kiss to Tina's cheek. "It's okay to not know how to feel, dear. We weren't sure how to feel after the whole thing with Bauhaus..."

Gaster waved his hand, and sighed. "Do not be speaking of my brother, Caddy. I...do not like thinking of him honestly..."

Frisk smiled, and gazed over to Vee; following her back to their bedroom. [I'll get Tommy's blanket, and one of his salt licks, Mom!] They went to the kitchen and got a pressed salt and mineral toy the little twins liked to suck on. Hurrying down to the bedroom again, they handed the salt pacifier toys to their Mom; then they began to pack a little duffle bag.

Kristy and Roman followed behind Vee. Roman looked around Frisk's room, and his tail languidly moved behind him for a moment before he spoke. "...how old is frisk anyways, aunt vee? aren't they like, ten or eleven? their room looks like a little kids room..."

Kina felt Darrie's hand, and he looked up at his husband. "We're doing fine, Sweetie Pie. I fed Miko, and I've just stayed in the guest room...Miko won't keep her mask on, so I'm just so worried about letting your Mom hold her..."

Tina looked over to her grandpa and nodded, she...was't sure how to think about Bauhaus either...She only knew of him but she didn't remember ever meeting her grandpa's brother.

"Thank you sweetheart!" Vee smiled at Frisk, happy to see them so happy. She pressed a kiss to Frisk's head after they got the pacifier and gave it to Tommy to suckle on.

Hearing Roman talk about Frisk's room, she only gave a small smile, "Frisk likes it this way. Who am I to tell them no? It is their room, they can decorate it to what they like." She didn't feel right telling Frisk how to decorate their room. They knew the poor human had been through a lot, there were many talks of them feeling they had no control over what happened to them. The least she could do was let them control what they did with their room. Plus it didn't hurt anyone. The only one who stayed in there was Frisk.

She'd help grab a bag for Frisk and see what they'd want to bring along, making sure they had enough clothes and everything they needed.

Darrie nodded in understanding. That would be bad if his mom did get bit. Last they needed was her dusting too, her heart wasn't as great as it used to be. Wally would end up coming into the room to sniff around,only to see Darrie and Kina there. He trotted over and gave them both a sniff.

Gaster went to the living room and gently woke up Edge, Bitter and Cupcake. "It is time for dinner, if you want?"

Tommy grasped the salt pacifier, and stuck it in his mouth; before he curled up close to his brother to sleep. Frisk smiled as they saw their brother laying down to sleep. [You're welcome, Mom! I...yeah...I like my room like this...]

Roman nervously laughed, and rubbed the back of his head a bit. "...sorry...i didn't mean to be rude about that before...at least i think it was rude? sorry..."

Frisk looked up at Roman and crossed their arms over their chest before they began to sign. [It's okay, it was rude, but it's alright. Oh, I think that's enough underwear, Mom...it's just a couple of days, right?]

They looked to the little bathroom they used, and then they got their toothpaste and toothbrush; along with a favorite towel of theirs. [Here we are, Mom. I got what else I need right here!]

Kina gently kissed Darrie's cheek, nuzzling softly. "You know...everytime I think about...getting my fangs removed, something comes up, be a burglar, or...something else wrong...but what about Miko? She's just a little baby, she doesn't know any better..."

Kina's purse started vibrating and he pulled out his phone, glancing to it. "...hmm, something triggered the alarm again...great, why don't you stay with Miko and your Mom; I'll go check it out, Darrie."

"It's alright. We all have preferences on things. Oops! I'm sorry sweetie. I got carried away!" Vee giggled and put away the extra underwear she grabbed back into the drawer. Once the clothes were taken care of, she helped pack the rest in that Frisk brought and zipped it up.

"There we go! All set! Nothing else you want to bring with you, Frisky Fair?" Vee gently ruffled their hair as she kept an eye on her sleeping baby boy.

Darrie nodded and leaned against him, "She's okay...gotta train her." He mentioned gently. He knew his daughter didn't mean to cause harm. It happened.

Darrie shook his head, not wanting Kina to get hurt if something did happen. Last they wanted was a similar attack on his husband that brought Miko early.

Frisk smiled to their Mom, and gave her a snuggly hug after Vee had zipped up the bag. [No...I've got my phone, clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste and my favorite towel!]

Roman looked to his sister, and sighed as he then yawned. "...i'm tired, today's been a big day...when are we going to granni's house...? can i go there now?"

Kristy murred softly, and she shook her head. "I don't think Mom or Dad would be happy if you just shortcut like that..."

Kina frowned a bit, and he sighed; rubbing Darrie's chest gently. "Darrie...no...a-are you sure? I-I don't want you to get hurt..." He raised himself up on his tail more, and delicately kissed Darrie's cheek again. Knowing the look on his husband's face, he knew there was no way he would get through to his loveable hunk of cat.

Giving him another kiss, he snuggled against him for a moment. "Please...be careful. I...I made a little something, for you to take with you. Just in case..." He reached into his purse, pulling out a small case. Pressing the case to his husband's broad hand; he gazed intently to him with his vibrant greenish-yellow eyes.

"Only in an emergency, my big sweetie pie, okay?" He murmured. The small black case carried three venom tipped throwing darts.

Vee happily gave her a hug before giving them the bag, "Okay. You know to call us whenever you need. Mama and I will be there." She purred gently before kissing her little enby. "Have fun okay!"

"I'm sure I can drive you all there right now. let's go see her first, okay?" Vee smiled out before leading the way, carefully taking sleeping Tommy with her.

Darrie nodded and kissed back before taking the case. "...Be back soon..." That all he would say before heading off to drive back to the shop and their home. He just hoped it was just Rocky sneaking in again for another flower favor.

Frisk nodded as they went to the living room with their cousins, and they immediately came over and hugged Tahi. [Granni, I have my bag packed! I'm ready to go!]

Over in the flowershop, Flowey had snuck out from Mettaton's manor, and had made his way through the ground carefully; and had popped up within the little shop, gazing at the various different bouquets that dotted the walls, and the types of flowers that hung from the little pots where customers could purchase individual flowers.

Stretching out with his main stem, he had a simple flower vase sitting on the desk that Kina would normally work at; and he'd gathered up some yellow roses, white daffodils, and some pink carnations. "...Are these the right types of flowers? Is this what she even likes? Dammit...I...I just want this to be perfect for her!"

He hissed in frustration and put the flowers back, leaving an empty vase on the desk; and he stared it down, seeing his own reflection in the metallic vase. "...What am I even doing here? Why am I even alive?"

Tahi smiled happily, glad to see all her grandbabies ready to go. "Come on Mama. I'll drive you and the kids on home." Vee smiled out as she headed off with the kids.

Marris kissed and hugged Kristy, Roman, and Jeremy before letting her sister take them, "Be good for your Granni, okay? I'll pick you guys up after the days okay? Love you kids."

Darrie would soon reach the shop and start unlocking it. He didn't see Rocky but he figured he was either hiding or someone else was around. He kept his baseball bat on him just in case as he opened the door.

If it was Rocky, he made a reminder to himself to figure out a better way to communicate the kid was there. He loved the kid but this was getting much.

Kristy and Roman hugged Marris back, and they both went over and hugged Comic; who had fallen asleep in the chair. "Love you Mom." "love you mama. make sure dad takes his medicines, okay? i've got mine."

In the flowershop, Flowey heard the door unlocking and he had shrunk down amongst the marigold flowers; watching the large cat move about his shop. (Crap...that big stupid ass cat had to come here NOW?! I just wanted to get some flowers for Ebby...how did her brother sound again? I can imitate her idiot Dad! But...oh...hmm, I gotta try at least...)

"hey, uncle darrie! didn't think it'd be...much of a problem? can i just get a nice little bunch of flowers? i'm sorry about coming in so late again..." Flowey tried calling out, doing his best imitation of Rocky.

"Let me handle your dad. You three have fun. And watch your brother. Last I need is him messing with the dog's food thinking it's a toy." Marris laughed before letting them go with Jeremy. She did notice Comic and sighed.

"Be safe." She waved as Vee led them to her car to get her niece, nephews, and child in the car as Tahi took the passanger's seat.

"I'll be back, Aq! Watch the boys!" Vee waved over at her wife before starting the car.

Darrie let out a soft growl before putting his bat back in his inventory. It was his nephew. "...Next time...text first..." He sighed out and headed over to the work station where he saw the flowers and vase already out. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, "...Different stuff...that what you want...?"

He didn't see his nephew around which got him suspicious. Usually the kid would pop up by now or say something. But considering how...squeaky his nephew's voice was, he figured the kid was embarrassed or something. Puberty could be hard, not that he was going to judge. Especially now.

Aq had been leaning against the column in front of their house, smiling and waving as Vee waved to her. She nodded gently, watching as her wife pulled away from the house. Coming back inside, she looked to Marris and gently gestured to the sleeping Sans; as if to ask if he was okay.

Flowey watched carefully from his spot amongst the marigolds; and he sighed covering his face with a leaf nervously. (Oh my god, if this shit doesn't work, I am going to be killed. Can I even be killed? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...)

Hearing Darrie speaking again, he lifted his head slightly, and softly coughed into his leaves before he spoke again. "...sorry! yeah, i...just wanted something really damn cute!"

He paused, thinking to himself again. (...Oh damn, does Rocky curse with close family? Is Darrie even close family? Wait, yes, he is! Shit, shit, shit!) "...i guess just, really pretty and bright colored? something my sis would like, i figured...my friend would like something similar..."

Marris nodded before picking her tater up and into her arms easily, "He's fine. Normally time for him to sleep for a bit before dinner. Guess I'll pick up some food up on the way home."

"I should get back home with him anyway. Take care of yourself, okay? Maybe we can talk tomorrow." Marris gave her a pat on the back with her free arm.

Darrie sighed before getting the arrangement up for his nephew. He added in some pink roses and some fern leaves and a little baby's breath to tie everything together in the simple bouquet. "...On the tab...Text next time..." He headed upstairs to make sure nothing was messed around up there just in case. Not that he didn't trust his nephew but he liked to make sure nothing was left open or unlocked when he and Kina were away from the house.

Aq silently chuckled as she watched Marris pick up Sans. [Alright, just be careful, Marris! I'll call tomorrow, video chat? I'm about to settle down anyways with some salt raspberry tea.]

Flowey watched closely as Darrie got the arrangement finished up. He smiled a little bit to himself, seeing that he'd left heading upstairs. Seeing the vase unattended, he managed to slither over on his main stem, and he curled a few sets of vines around the vase, and he left to head back to the manor. He didn't know what to say, as he climbed up the terrace beside the window; then he slid inside, and carefully pulled his root ends up the terrace and into the window.

After setting the vase down on the desk; he pulled the rest into the room and crept over to his pot, pulling himself into it carefully. He hoped that Ebby wasn't awake just then.

"Sounds good to me. Night Aq." Marris chuckled before she noticed Kina come over with Miko, "Hey snake bro. Leaving with Sans for the night. Say bye to my bro when he comes back, yeah? I'll catch you later. Night." She headed off to her car to get home, passing by a fast food place for some dinner before getting to the house.

Darrie finished checking everything upstairs and headed backdown. Seeing the vase gone, he let out a sigh and texted Kina, [False alarm. Rocky snuck in again for another arragement. Heading back now.]

At Metta's Manor, Ebby was still soundly asleep in bed. She did turn a bit in her sleep but didn't seem to wake up. She had a bit of a day and her brother had convinced her to take a nap. Luckily he didn't follow her into the room when she did come in to sleep.

She would start stirring about a minute later, yawning and stretching before opening her eyes. "How long was I out for, Flo-...Huh? Is..that a bouquet?" She seemed confused on where the vase with flowers came from.

Getting her slippers on, she headed over to her desk where the flowers and her flower friend were.

Kina waved as Marris had left and had went over to the couch, settling himself onto it with a gentle smile. "Gracious, today has been something hasn't it Aq?" The seawater elemental just nodded as she went to the kitchen to fix herself her cup of saltwater raspberry tea.

Flowey looked over at Ebby, and he managed a slight smile when she woke up; having settled himself fully into his pot. "Yeah! I...I thought...um...you'd like it...uh...y-your Uncle Darrie thinks it's Rocky...though. Sorry...but I thought you would like to have something really pretty...I mean...I know I-I'm a flower, but...I'm not pretty or...or something you can show off...yanno? I...don't know what I'm even talking about now..."

Papyrus had been getting ready for bed that evening, and he just had his pajama pants on, along with a tanktop; and he knocked on Ebby's door before he opened the door without really thinking about it. "EBBY, MAMATON SAID THAT I SHOULD COME AND CHECK UP ON YOU! I BROUGHT YOU YOUR FAVORITE SNACK SWEETIE!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked to Flowey; his mouth slightly hanging open. "...Flowery?"

Flowey stared at Papyrus, and he would have been frozen in place, even if he could have ran or hid on his own. "...Nearly five hundred resets, and you can't remember my name is Flowey?! And you used to be my friend..." He murmured softly, looking down towards his pot while he spoke. Looking back up at Papyrus he just nodded.

"...Yes, it's me..." Flowey sighed, watching as Papyrus came inside the room and he set the plate onto the desk. "Usually you knock...and wait."

"WELL, YES...BUT I WAS DISTRACTED BY METTATON ASKING ME WHAT MY SCHEDULE WAS GOING TO BE THIS WEEK, WE HAVE ANOTHER FLIGHT IN THE MORNING, FOR AN AFTERNOON TAPING FOR A NICE HUMAN TALK SHOW! HE ASKED ME IF I WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE HIM OFF ON THE FLIGHT!" Papyrus replied easily, then he gently patted Flowey's head lovingly.

"...You don't wear your gloves anymore...or your 'battle body'...any reason why?" Flowey asked quietly, accepting the pets from the noisy skeleton.

"You have two children and try to pull off a midriff baring outfit. I have a veritable roadmap on my pristine orange ectogel from my two delightful children. I unfortunately cannot be like my cousin Boss, and completely dismiss it either." He rubbed his chin with his bare bony fingers in curiousity while he thought. "I still don't know how he manages to do that..."

Flowey seemed to roll his eyes while he listened to Papyrus pondering, and suddenly it felt like it was just like back in the Underground. He looked intently to Papyrus, and a gentle smile crossed his face; as he remembered his old friend when he was barely ten years old, back when he was actually alive. "...Do you remember the Prince?"

"Oh, Azzy...I remember him...he was one of my bestest friends. Him and Chara...they...they both passed away years ago though, I'm afraid. But I do miss them each and every day you know." Papyrus spoke softly, and he smiled to Ebby. "Ebby, now why didn't you tell me about Flowey? And...how did he get here anyways? Last I knew...he was still in the Underground..."

Ebby was going to respond to him as a smile appeared on her face when she saw her dad burst into her room like that.

"DADDY!" She complained out, "WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I WAS GETTING DRESSED OR SOMETHING! OOH BUT-!" She stopped in her tracks when he noticed Flowey. She seemed nervous but at least Flowey didn't take it badly.

She listened to the two talk and calmed down. "Oh! I almost forgot you had a battle body, Daddy." She giggled out, remembering the pictures her Mamaton had of her dad. She thought it was cute and Rocky thought it was cool for a while until he started going distant.

She listened to her dad, seeming quite confused. She had no idea her dad knew of the old prince. She'd get brought back from her thoughts when her dad spoke to her, "Well, I found him hurt on the way back from school one day. He looked really bad so I took him in and healed him back up! He looks a lot better now!" She seemed very proud of her work that she did with taking care of her new friend.

"Um...sorry for not telling you about him before. I wanted to make sure he was really okay before I had him see you and Mamaton." She did feel bad for keeping him secret from her parents. But to avoid getting an angry flower at them, she thought it was best to keep him hidden until he felt comfortable enough.

Papyrus blushed slightly at Ebby's comments, and he chuckled quietly. "I...I'm sorry for bursting in like that, Ebby. I should have knocked my precious little sweetie." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, tapping the edge of the plate.

"Why yes! I do still have my old battle body, but I rarely wear it anymore. I have to put on my eh, black undersuit now." He looked too Ebby as she described how she'd found Flowey, and he looked over to his old friend.

"Mhm...you were badly hurt, Flowey?" Papyrus spoke softly as he came over to Flowey, gazing closely to the soulless flower.

Flowey seemed a bit nervous, and he chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah...I was..."

Papyrus grinned brightly, and started to leave the room with a confident stride. "WE SHOULD LET ROCKY AND MAMATON MET MY WONDERFUL OLD FRIEND, FLOWEY!"

Flowey's eyes widened, and on instinct, he wrapped his vines around Papyrus' wrist, tugging him backwards suddenly. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T!"

Ebby took the apology, it was hard for her to stay mad, especially at her dad. She did give him a quick hug before standing by her new friend.

That smile would disappear when she heard her dad wanted to have her Mamaton and brother see him. She did jump slightly at seeing Flowey's vines wrap on her dad's wrist and tried helping keep his balance.

"Flowey! Wait! Daddy no!" When she tried helping, she ended up losing her balance as the fluff on her slippers didn't have enough friction to help keep her to the floor. She grabbed onto her dad but ended up accidently taking him with her to the floor.

Once she got her barings, she looked over at her dad, "Daddy we can't! He's..um...not ready yet! I wanna have him meet Mamaton and Rocky but, it's a little too early. Plus if Mamaton has a flight tomorrow, he needs rest for that. And I don't know if Rocky's even home." She hoped that would at least buy some time for Flowey to get his things straight.

Papyus had ended up on the floor after that, with his daughter sprawled out on top of him. He blinked his sockets a bit, and sighed nasally. Just laying on the floor for a moment, he closed his eyes and listened to Ebby. "I...I guess so, Ebrima."

He gently placed Ebby onto the floor, then he stood out; smoothing his pajama pants a bit. "For now, why don't you share your snack with Flowey, if he wants any." Looking to Flowey, he frowned a bit worriedly.

"How did you get hurt? That...looks like a snake bite." Papyrus' frown deepened and he shook his head. "I could speak with my brother, perhaps? He would be able to talk with Darrie and Kina, and get some antivenom, that might work well for you to stop the slow death of your stem?"

Flowey leaned back a bit from Papyrus' intense scrutiny. He had to resist the urge to do bad things to the noisy idiot skeleton. "I...I'm okay...t-thank you, no need to get Sans...alright?"

"I already took care of some of that, Daddy. But the antivenom might be a good idea. I think I still have the emergency one that Uncle Kina gave me when we went to see baby Miko!" Ebby assured before heading to her first aid kit to get it.

She was really trying to be a good nurse and host.

"But thank you daddy! I love it and I love you!" She was really happy to have someone like her dad.

Papyrus proudly watched Ebby, a happy grin across his face. "OF COURSE, MY SWEETIE. I'LL LET YOU AND FLOWEY REST THEN! I LOVE YOU TOO, EBRIMA. SLEEP WELL, INGRID WILL BE HERE TO HELP YOU OUT IN THE MORNING, IT'S AN EARLY FLIGHT UNFORTUNATELY FOR MAMATON."

He then left the room, and headed to the master bedroom. When he came into the bedroom; he saw Mettaton doing a few stretches; a sort of calming yoga he usually did sometimes.

Coming behind his husband, he gently placed his hands over Mettaton's eyes, and then pressed a loving kiss to his dearest's metallic cheek. "How are you feeling, Metta? I hope you'll be able to rest on the flight as well. You never seem to get much sleep before any kind of flight..."

"Night daddy!" Ebby waved goodbye as her dad headed off to the master bedroom. she grabbed the vial of antivenom from her fist aid kit and headed towards Flowey, "Well...that went better than we thought!"

Mettaton was stretching out with his leg behind him when he suddenly got blinded, "Oh!" He started to laugh before giving a kiss back to him. "About as best I can, Darling. You know I'm restless. I thought a little stretching would help me better. I was told it was supposed to tire you out before bed. All it's making me feel is excited!"

Flowey sighed, and simply nodded. "I guess so..."

Papyrus chuckled, as he danced his fingers playfully along Mettaton's outstretched leg. "PERHAPS WE CAN USE THAT EXCITEMENT TO OUR ADVANTAGE, MY BEAUTIFULLY SEXY RECTANGLE?"

As the door closed to their bedrooms for the evening, soon another set of doors were opening across town, days later. Tina had gotten the things together for a nice dinner with her great-grandparents...at least that was what Eddie and Eli hoped for as they were getting ready to leave.

"I heard that Gaster still hasn't turned off that damned Core has he, Elihu?" Eddie remarked as he sat at his vanity, adjusting his tie.

"Keep telling ya Eddie, he's got to wait till everyone is gone from the Underground! Hell, the temple wasn't built in a day, so of course not everyone is gonna be able to go that quick!" Eli shot back as he leaned on his cane, looking through the closet.

"Should I wear my shabbat suit, Bubbie?"

"You'll look like a mortician, no. This is Tina and Nick, not the Temple."

"Oh, Mr. Big britches, you're wearing your wedding suit. What about those nice pantsuits I got you?"

"Those are my old maternity suits! Angel knows why I still keep them... I'll change then you stubborn man."

"I'll just wear a nice sweater, and it'll be fine." Eli decided as he slipped on a favorite of his, a soft teal sweater, with NHGH embroidered on the left breast with a green souled caudacus symbol beside it.

Eddie chuckled as he went to the closet and got a more simple outfit on, which was a nice dark blue pantsuit, and a dark gray newsboy cap. "There we are. Do you have Tina's gift?"

"Already in the car... let's go, I'm so excited to see my great-granddaughter!" Eli was beaming at the idea of Tina having been doing so well in school and going to college.

They pulled up to the apartment building and after a few minutes they had come to the door, knocking on it.

Tina was currently getting a baked garlic butter chicken out of the oven as she heard the door knock. She was already in a nice soft green dress and surprisingly decided to wear contacts instead of her usual glasses. All the better for the make up she wore. It was rare for her to be fancied up but she wanted to be in her best for her great grandparents.

"Nick! Can you get the door please? I would but my hands are a little full!" She asked as Nick came over in his own dark blue suit and black tie.

He gave a nod and headed over to open the door, already expecting Eddie and Eli. He just hoped he made a good impression to the elderly couple.

Slowly but surely Nick was attempting to meet all of his girlfriend's family, so this was another on the list.

Eddie grinned happily, as he came in and gave Nick a gentle hug, his slightly paled spring green eyelights gazing over him. "You look so nice, Nicholas! Ah, excuse me. I've already picked Tina's mind, with her permission, to see you~"

Eli looked over Nick curiously for a moment, leaning on his cane. Being seven and a half feet tall, he easily towered over the young man. His bluegreen eyes bored into him for a moment, then he looked to the kitchen. "This is the young schmendrick, Bubbalah? He's so skinny, what are you feeding him?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, as he pulled out a few parcels of gifts, setting them onto the couch. {Elihu, don't be rude! And don't call him that...he might be a human, but our Tina loves him...}

Nick hugged back with a smile, so far so good. He was surprised to hear she got his name so quick, but then remembered the skeleton before him could read minds.

He did grow nervous at the sight of Eli. He thought he was tall but the golem was really tall. He just hoped he was making a good enough impression, but that would turn to confusion at what Eli called him. "Uh...Hello. Good to meet you both.."

"Ziedy! He likes cooking his own meals, don't look at me!" Tina laughed as she set down the last bit of dinner on the stove before heading over to hug them both.

"Welcome to my new home! Nick, This is my Tatti Eddie and my Ziedy Eli!" Tina introduced them as she gave a kiss to each of their cheeks. Though with Eli's height, she did need to fly up a bit to reach him.

Eli chuckled quietly, and he smiled as Tina came over and kissed him and Eddie. "Shalom, Nicholas. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you're treating our little Bubbalah nicely..."

Eddie sighed, shaking his head. "Elihu, don't rake the boy over coals just yet. He's a good man, I can assure you. Now Tina, me and Ziedy weren't sure what to get you, but we brought some traditional housewarming gifts, and some thoughtful ones."

He brought over a basket that had a traditional challah cover over it. Underneath the cover was a heart-shaped freshly baked challah bread, along with a kosher salt container made from stone.

"Bread, so you never go hungry; salt, so your life will always have flavor; some candles, so you will always have light in your life..." Eli spoke softly as he then gave Tina a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Then the old golem picked up another small basket, that had a couple bottles of kosher blackberry wine and a bag of brown sugar with a recipe attached that was his mother Oraline's. "And we brought you sugar, to bring your life sweetness, along with a nice recipe of your Tatti Oraline's. It's molasses cookies!"

Eddie giggled softly, smiling as he set the first basket into Nick's arms. "We also brought wine, to bring you joy and prosperity to your new home. You might think it's a bit much, but it's tradition to show such care. Oh! We found your old menorah in the closet, Tina. The one you painted in middle school~ We brought that for you along with new candles, and something very special, but that will wait for after dinner."

"He's been very nice to me, Ziedy. I promise!" Tina giggled out as she stood by her boyfriend.

She happily took the basket from her Ziedy and giggled, "Thank you. We'll put these to use! And oh! Molasses cookies!" She immediately got excited, her favorite dessert was now in the palm of her hands. All she had to do was make them.

Nick knew that face. He knew what dessert was going to be for tomorrow, but he still smiled lovingly. His girlfriend was cute. He did take the first basket from Eddie and nodded in thanks.

"Oh! You found that? I thought that would have been tossed away a long time ago! It was such a mess!" Tina laughed lightly before putting the basket she had on the kitchen counter. Nick would be close behind.

"Hope you're hungry. She made a lot of food." Nick chuckled as he set the basket he had down to help Tina serve dinner. Be a minute before all the food was set up and ready to eat.

Eli grinned brightly as he came over to the table, and carefully eased himself into the chair. "Ah, it looks lovely."

Eddie smiled as he sat down beside Eli, patting his arm thoughtfully. "I know why she made a lot of food, takes a lot to feed her Ziedy. He's as bad as Gaster, then again with Elihu it makes sense, he is seven and a half feet tall after all..."

"Eddie..." He leaned over slightly, pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek. "Oh, speaking of him...has Gaster spoken to you about how the last shut down is going to go, Bubbalah? We've got two patients still in New Home General..."

"Oy, they're very...close to almost dusting the last time we tried to move them, your Uncle Moshem was about to plotz himself as he saw them wavering on the stretcher! Luckily, your Auntie Bella was able to get them stabilized...but that ultimately means the core is still operational." Eli shook his head, running his fingers through his whitened curls in nervousness.

"Elihu, I still think we should put them under, it's their fear of leaving the underground that's the issue!" Eddie commented, as he adjusted his glasses with a soft sigh.

"Pah, no, it can't be that. That's bupkus, and you know it, Edmund..." He waved his hand dismissively, rolling his eyes. "They've just been in the hospital for too long without proper therapy."

"I read their minds, they're fearful of humans, knowing how sick those two are...they feel weak and helpless..." Eddie murmured. "They're scared that the moment they come topside, they'll be dusted. Just they don't want to admit it..."

Tina had set down everything, the garlic butter baked chicken with roasted veggies, cheddar mashed potatoes, and fresh baked dinner rolls that she had made with Nick's help. There was enough so her Eli could eat as much as he wanted to.

"Oh yes. Grandpa was telling me about that. He was a little disappointed but he knows you two and Uncle Moshem and Aunt Bella are doing your best." Tina was watching Nick try cutting some chicken out for his girlfriend's greatgrandparents...grandparents? He was still confused exactly who they were but this wasn't the time to question it.

"If they are are afraid of humans...maybe moving them while they're asleep is a good idea. That or have a human help out to prove not all of us are uh..." Nick tried talking but stopped when he realized he didn't know a proper way to say what he wanted.

"Dust hungry?" Tina finished for him, causing her boyfriend to blush in embarrasment. "It's okay, I know what you meant. That's the term going around, it's not bad! Well...I mean...it's bad but it's not...y-you know what I mean." She squeaked out nervously.

Eli chuckled softly as he served Eddie some of the vegetables and potatoes first. "Hmm...now Bubbalah, it's okay. But boychik, you've got a good noggin on your shoulders! You could come with me and Eddie to help bring the last two monsters out of the underground! It'll help all of us so much. They're going to be transported to a hospice facility here in town, they sadly don't have family left."

Eddie smiled sweetly, a look of true hope on his face. "It's a wonderful idea, I mean, if Nicholas is willing to help of course...to show them, face-to-face, that humans aren't all bad and dust hungry... they'll be more willing to be brought topside..."

Nick was surprised that his suggestion even passed, but even more so when he was asked to be the one to do it. "...Well...if I can help."

"You really would! You're very nice to me and handle all of my family well so far. I think you can do this, Nicky. Pleaaase?" Tina hugged his side gently with big sparkling eyes.

"...Well, I wouldn't mind. I can manage some time off to help. When would this be?" He was trying to help more with monster and human relations, he did volunteer at the embassy from time to time. Maybe it was a good opportunity.

Eli chuckled as he ate a bite of the chicken happily. "This'll be wonderful, boychik! Ah, as for time..."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his tablet phone and he flicked through the calendar. Eddie watched him for a moment, as his humanistic husband was pulling strange faces trying to figure out his phone.

After settling on sticking his bluegreen tongue out, Eddie sighed taking his phone. "Did you set this thing on face recognition again, Eli?"

"I look like a human." He retorted quietly.

Eddie then gingerly tugged on Eli's ear, sighing. "You look like a human that fucked a sidewalk and had a baby. Your skin is gray marble and your eyes almost glow like my eyelights. Of course facial recognition isn't going to work for you..."

He tapped at phone's screen, sighing again. "There. Now what did you want to do?"

"Just give me my phone, Bubbie." Eli chuckled, holding out his black riverstone hand.

"No. You'll spend the whole night fiddling with it. Was it the calendar?" Eddie was wheedling, a cute smile across his face.

Eli shoved a roll in his mouth, easily eating it in one bite. Eddie looked triumphant, tapping open the calendar application. "Yes, it wah-aas~ Okay then...looks like the best time will be in a couple of days."

Tina giggled at seeing her Ziedy and Tatti's banter. This was usual for her. She did live with this for a good few years.

Nick thought about it and nodded, "I still have that time off. Sure. I can be there."

"I'll go too! Least I can do is help a little." Tina seemed happy enough with the arragement, "Ziedy? Tatti? is that okay?"

Eli looked over to Eddie, taking another bite of the roasted veggies; and he rolled his eyes. {Are you done with my phone, dear?}

Eddie took another bite of chicken, and shook his head gently. {Nope. I'm going to fix your phone so you can end up working the damn thing without making an ass of yourself.}

Eli sighed, and he smiled to Nick and Tina. {It's a wonderful plan, Tina.} He saw Nick didn't seem to understand what he said, and he chuckled. "Sorry, sorry...I should speak English, I was speaking my native tongue of Yiddish. But it is a great plan. And yes, I guess it's okay. You could even show him around Waterfall and Hotland some if you wanted. We'll make sure to visit Tatti Oraline's grave as well...I still feel like we left Mater behind, Eddie..."

Eddie gently rubbed Eli's shoulder and sighed. "Eli...she would have understood. Oh! We need to go visit Abba tomorrow at the hospice as well...we can work on those patients moving over and check in on him too."

Nick nodded with a smile before going for a piece of chicken.

"Mhmm! It has been a while since I saw Tatti Oraline. It would be good to visit before I start college." Tina smiled a bit, happy to do just that, "And I can show you where I grew up, Nick!"

"Heh...be fair since I am taking you to London next year. Alright, I'd love to see it if we have time." Nick chuckled and gently petted one of her ears, "I can see where my sweet bun started."

Tina immediately began to give out squeaky laughs, "Niiiick! W-Well...be kinda where I started. Mama originally lived in Waterfall but she got adopted by my Ziedy and Tatti so she moved in with them. So I spent a lot of time between Waterfall and Hotland for a good part of my life before my mom married my Zaza."

"Also, I almost forgot. Mom wanted me to say hello to you two. She's still helping run the dance camp she's doing with the dance company she's working under. But she said she'd be back next week. She's hoping to see you two again when she gets back." Tina remembered the conversation she had with her mother earlier in the morning, happy her mom seemed to be having a good time with the dance teaching job she loved.

Eli chuckled as he ate more of his food. "Aww, you two are absolutely precious together! We gotta get a nice picture of them before we head on home."

"Of course, of course, Elihu. I'll get some good ones. We'll make sure to not use blue magic to support the phone..." Eddie spoke softly as he spread some butter on a roll, looking over to them. He laughed softly, grinning a bit. "You know she can just talk to me mentally, weeks without contact; and she has you tell me, secondhand..."

Eli waved his hand near Eddie's cheek. "Bubbie, stop kvetching like that. You know she'll contact you if she remembers, she loves us so much."

"All the time in the world, but can't spare a thought for her Mater?" Eddie sighed, rolling his eyelights, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Edmund, now stop. She's busy with the little children and her dance camp. We'll see her in a week, alright?" Eli leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ed's cheek. "Now calm yourself, before you start getting a headache. Hmm, why don't we open that wine, Bubbalah; your Tatti could use a glass maybe?"

Tina giggled out a bit more, especially as Nick gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Mama tends to forget she can do that. Remember when the twins were coming and she forgot her phone. Zaza was about to rush back to Grandpa and Grandma's house to get it? He had to remind Mama she could contact you two like that." Tina tried to do the mental contact before but it didn't work for her 100% of the time. Her mom was just more forgetful and not used to doing things like that despite it being years since she was adopted by them.

"I'll go on and open it. You want me to grab the cheesecake from the fridge while I'm at it too, sweet bun?" Nick gave her another soft kiss before getting up from his seat.

"Yes please! Thank you!" Tina could feel her heart fluttering from having Nick with her. Girl really had fallen head over heels for him.

Nick would open the wine and start pouring everyone a glass before going to grab the strawberry cheesecake his girlfriend made.

Eli smiled and nodded gently. "Oh, of course...that was such a worrying time. Thankfully we got there rather quick..."

Picking up the glass of wine he took a sip of it, and sighed a bit. "Ah, tonight has been delightful, Bubbalah..."

Eddie took a few sips of his wine, and a pleased smile crossed his face. "Oooh, don't forget the special thing, Elihu~"

Eli nodded as he grinned happily; going to his inventory. "I do hope it's...eh, not too much, Tina. But we thought it would be nice for you to have something...like this." He handed the wrapped box to Tina, and settled back into his chair, taking a bite of the cheesecake.

As Eli had handed Tina the box, Eddie drank more of his wine; and watching happily to his granddaughter. (Mystic, honey, I do hope your dance camp is going well! Me and Abba are having a lovely time with our Bubbalah right now~ We look forward to spending lunch with you and Napstablook!)

Tina nodded and took a glass for herself. She wasn't exactly old enough to drink yet but she did have occasional sips of the stuff when around her Ziedy and Tatti.

Nick didn't take any wine as of now, he never really had it before aside from cooking with it. So he wasn't sure about having any. He did let himself have a nice slice of cheesecake.

Tina had taken the box and started to open it, only to be confused as she pulled it out. "What's this, Ziedy?"

(OH SHI-..! Mater! Ya scared me! Right...I forgot I could do this. Haha! Sorry Mater! Kids and I are doing good! Just last week dance recitals going on. Tina told me you guys were visiting her! Glad you're having fun! Lunch with you and the partner would be great when I get back. Love you! Say hi to Abba for me!)

Mystic has calmed down from her sudden scare but was always happy to hear from her adoptive parents. She did her best to be involved with all of her family as much as possible. Being a teacher had taken a bit of her time as of late.

Eli smiled, chuckling a bit. "It's a sterling silver and crystal mezuzah, with a blessings scroll handwritten by an Israeli rabbi! You put it on the right hand side of your front door. It's a blessing of sorts. Ordered it from Israel for you, it has your birthstones inset in it too."

Eddie was giggling brightly as he finished the glass of wine. (Oh, Mystic...it's quite alright! I love you too honey. Ooh, that's good to hear that the children are doing fine too. I figured it would be better contacting you, goodness knows I don't want to set Napsta off with worrying and such...oy that person of yours is such a worrier sometimes. But they love you so much, and me and Abba are quite happy about that too. I'll let him know you said hello, dear. You have fun with those dance recitals!)

Tina handed it over to Nick so he could see too. He gave a chuckle and handed it back, "Thank you Dr. Greenburg...we'll hang it up soon enough."

Tina did head over and give him a big hug. She wasn't exactly religious like they were but it still meant a lot that they cared so much. "Thank you Ziedy...love you."

(Yeah, they worry. That's how they are, but I know they care. Ha ha! Thanks Mater! I'll see you later okay?) Mystic would go back to teaching her kids their routine for tomorrow. The shows started then and kept going for three days. Least then she thought of home.

Eli gently pressed a kiss to her cheek, hugging her lovingly back. "I love you too, Tina. I just wanted to give you something very special for your new home, Bubbalah. Now I know you really aren't religious like myself..."

Eddie patted Eli on his arm, and rolled his eyes. "Elihu, you silly old golem, don't ruin a nice moment here. Just hug your granddaughter, and be happy...Oh, Mystic says hello to you, dear."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. (Alright Mystic. Don't overwork yourself, you should always take time for rest, be it the Sabbath or some other day at least.)

Eli took a bite of the cheesecake, and glanced over at Eddie who had leaned back in the chair slightly; his newsboy cap over his eyes a bit. "...Heh, looks like Tatti is nearly ready for a nap; this was a lovely dinner, Tina. Thank you so much. Now you should enjoy your time before school starts, and in a couple of days we will be heading back to the Underground; to go and get those last patients..."

He sighed, looking to Tina and he chuckled almost sadly. "...speaking of patients, I still only hope that me and Tatti have given you all the love that we could...it was sad what had happened with your mother..."

Tina held the item in her hands with a big smile. She felt blessed to have a family like hers.

"Thanks Ziedy...Thanks Tatti. We'll enjoy it. We still have a bit of things to get before classes start." She let out a small laugh before Eli mentioned her mom. Her smile turned a little sad but she shook her head. She remembered her mom telling her the story about her biological dad and how she got the family she had now.

It started in Snowdin about 19 years ago, where Marris waited impatiently outside the Gaster residence for her sister and sister's friend. She knew it was going to take a while but that didn't mean she wasn't happy with waiting in the cold. She was sure her "boyfriend" was still talking things with his parents. "The things I do for family...shit.." She groaned out before taking out a knife and a stick she found on the ground, whittling it down to make something.

A few minutes later Vee and someone in an old coat shawl were walking over. Marris recognized it, it was one of their mom's old ones when she did business in Snowdin. Must have let her borrow it for the journey over. "Hey, there you two are. Over here." Marris called over at them.

Vee gently led her friend over as a gush of wind passed, revealing a tired looking Mystic. Vee helped her get the hood back on to keep her warm as they trecked over to her sister. "Sorry...we were trying to..."

"Let me guess...dad right?" Marris asked her sister, earning a shy nod from both of them. "He did anything to you two?" Shake of heads. "Say anything?" Nodding heads. "I'll deal with him when we get home. Forget his old ass and get inside. Cold as shit out here..." Marris opened the door and led the two teens inside, not wanting either of them to freeze.

Comic was trying to convince his parents to help Mystic out. Neither of his parents seemed to mind, but they didn't seem to have much room as it was. Caddy sighed as she rubbed the back of her head worriedly.

"Sans...with your Grandmother Mistral bed-bound...and your Aunt Cambria still here...we just don't really have much room you know." Caddy murmured as she tugged on her vest lightly in a nervous motion.

"I mean, we could maybe help her out some..." Gaster mused as he started for the front door. "...Why don't we let them in, it isn't right to let them stay outside..."

"...you know she's also pregnant too right?" Comic remarked, as he shrugged a bit. Gaster stopped and sighed, pinching his nasal bridge.

"She is being pregnant? I...we don't really have the room, Sans..." He shook his head, frowning a bit.

Caddy instead came to the door, going to open it up; until Marris had nearly opened it into her. "Come on inside, it's much too cold to be standing in the street like this...I'll put the kettle on for tea and cocoa okay?" She sighed, rubbing her cheek worriedly trying to rack her mind as to how they could help with a packed house like they had.

Papyrus was in his room at the moment, just staring at the ceiling. He hadn't even gone and bugged Undyne that day; he just didn't want to go to Waterfall anymore. His best friend Hapstablook wasn't anywhere to be found, and Napstablook didn't seem to have any answers either, at least the one time he'd tried to talk to them. Before they had just disappeared in their anxiety.

He couldn't fault them at least. So he just sat there, listening to the soundtrack of the musical, Sweeney Todd. It was dark and dreary; how he felt. Coming upon a song that Hapsta had recommended, Papyrus sadly skipped it; pressing his face into the pillow with a tearful groan. "ANOTHER FRIEND LOST...I'M JUST GOING TO BE ALONE ALL MY LIFE I GUESS..."

Marris let the two in and have them sit down on the couch. Vee sat with Mystic and tried to keep her warm. The two of them looked pretty cold.

Mystic put the hood down to let her ears stretch out and opened up the shawl to let her bestie in. Vee took it and snuggled up to her, hoping to keep them both warm. If one looked over enough, there were signs of a little bump forming on the bat girl.

Vee would look over at Gaster and Caddy, like she was expecting them to say something. "...We don't mean any trouble...I'm sorry..but...if you..maybe keep her for a day..or two...u-until I help figure something out...? Please...? I..I can get you discounts on medicine and herbs that we sell...or...or...um.." Vee wasn't really sure what to offer the family outside of that.

Mystic kept her head low, already feeling embarrassed enough to ask for help. She was orphaned, kicked out, and the only other home she had she was thrown out too. Her boyfriend's family saw no use in keeping her when their son was dead. And there was no way she was staying with her aunt...she couldn't go back there...not again...

The more she started thinking about it, the more she sunk into her friend's side to hide her tears.

Gaster brought over a thermal blanket and frowned softly. "...I am knowing you are not meaning any kinds of trouble my dear...but we do not have any kinds of room. And having you sleep on the couch is...not that good for you. I...we can maybe figure something out together, yes?"

Comic just seemed to frown a bit as he looked to Mystic and came over to Marris, leaning his head lightly against her shoulder. "...ya doin' okay wit all of this, marrianne? i mean...this is kinda sudden, i...i still say maybe see if your sister's little girlfriend would be able to help, i mean...they do live in waterfall, it shouldn't be too hard to find extra space with them, wouldn't it?"

Caddy brought out a tea tray, settling it onto the coffee table in front of Mystic and Vee. "What my husband is trying to say, is that we wouldn't mind you staying here, but we're already letting someone else use the couch tonight, we're helping a friend with babysitting...I...know that isn't that ideal, but with Gaster's sister having had to move in when her home was buried in a cavern collapse...we don't have any extra room, I'm afraid."

Eddie and Elihu Greenburg had come by, and Eddie was carrying his little girl in his arms, dressed in a thick snowsuit, as she was more used to Hotland. "You know your parents would be fine with watching Shayna..."

"I am telling you, Edmund; Mater can barely see straight anymore. And Shayna can run circles around Abba...what is he gonna do? Scare her with his magic guns to get her to stop running?! Oy gevalt that's a horrendous idea..." Eli groused as he came to the door of the Gaster residence, knocking on it. He was dressed in his thick black overcoat; to keep himself warm in the cold Snowdin weather.

Marris shook her head but her sister spoke up before she could. "We tried. They don't have the room right now. Otherwise they would have. They're getting their house renovated and are staying in a hotel for the week until the renovations are done!"

"Yeah...that." Marris sighed before patting Comic's head. She appreciated he was respecting her space right now. She didn't feel like hugs.

"Vee...it's okay...really...thanks for trying...I'll figure something out. You know I do..." Mystic tried to assure only to get a stronger hug from her friend.

"You don't have to do it alone! I'm not letting you do all this by yourself! We'll find something. We'll just keep trying!" Vee was trying to be sure of herself, not wanting to give up on her friend. "I promised I was going to help! And that's that!"

Marris would jump at hearing the door knock and keep her knife close but put it away, remembering she was in a house, not in the streets. Force of habit. "...You wanna answer that...?"

Comic nodded, a slight genuine smile visible through his permagrin at the head pets. "sure thing. it's probably dr. greenburg, coming by with shayna...or is he early mom?"

Caddy threw up her gloves and just sighed, closing her eye. "I have no idea, Sans. Just...get the door. I'll go and get the extra blankets from your Grandmother's room...it's going to be cold, the weather is calling for a blizzard coming from the crosswinds in the caverns roof...angel above I did not move here to help your mother out, just to freeze my china in this house, Gaster!"

Gaster blinked a bit, and frowned worriedly. He knew it had been a few weeks of bad weather lately, but he didn't realize just how much Caddy had been cooped up apparently.

Comic's eyes widened a bit at his mother's ranting, and he went and opened the door, letting in a gust of cold snowy air. "geez it's colder than normal..."

Shayna squirmed out from Eddie's arms, her little wooden feet hitting the floor. "AUNT CADDY! UNCLE GASTER! Lookit what I got for Hanukkah!" The little tri-hybrid was a ball of energy just then as she held in her hands a bag full of chocolate coins.

Eli nervously smiled a bit, and he took off his overcoat and hat, hanging them on the coat rack. "Ah...shalom, I didn't know it'd be a packed house tonight! Sorry for us being early, we...uh we were trying to beat the blizzard!"

Eddie frowned up at Eli, removing his top hat to brush the snow off. "...Really, you sound like you're the opening act at the comedy club, try another zinger, Mr. Laughing boy."

He looked to Gaster as he continued on. "We came early because it was the only way to get him to let Shayna stay for the night, blizzard or not. We can't let Abba and Mater watch Shayna anymore, she's too unpredictable for them..."

He glared at Shayna, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you dare jump on that couch, that is rude and one of them is pregnant, do not hurt anyone, missy."

Marris seemed confused about who this Dr. Greenburg was. Was this the one she tried stealing the wallet from? Or the one that helped heal her in the alleyway before rushing off back to the streets? She didn't remember. She had too many doctors apparently that became easy targets.

Vee giggled seeing the little girl rush around. The smile wouldn't last long as she saw her friend get sad again. Hearing someone comment on her pregnancy got Mystic hiding back in the hood in shame as old words from her aunt rushed back in her head. "...We...won't stay long...it's okay..."

"But Myst! What abou-.." Vee started off but Mystic cut her off, "I said let's go...please...we're not getting anything here...let's just go...I can just...go to New Home...I can figure it out there...please..." Mystic was trying to stop herself from crying. She hated crying, especially in front of people she didn't know. She didn't want to feel like a burden on people anymore.

Shayna stopped and she came over to Eddie's side, leaning against her Mater. "M'sorry Mater, I just wanna have fun! Where's Papy? He's usually fun...Sans just sleeps a lot usually..." She unwrapped and popped another chocolate coin into her mouth as she shifted on her feet playfully.

Eddie sighed, putting his hat back on. "Baby I don't know, go look for him, won't you? Maybe he'd a like a chocolate coin? Hmm?"

"No, you're not going to New Home, to bum around. I've done that, it's not very fun. Especially not in wintertime. I mean...sure it's not cold as hell like Snowdin is, but...it's still not very fun. Or safe. Why don't you come home with us?" Eddie remarked, smiling gently to Mystic.

Eli rose an eyebrow, looking over to them finally; having been putting a couple of things down that Shayna would need from his inventory. {She doesn't have anywhere to go, Eddie?}

{No, I'm afraid not. I've poked through her mind a bit...it doesn't look too good. At all. I have a feeling she wouldn't tell us if we asked anyways. I'm just figuring being blunt would work.} Eddie spoke softly to Eli, before he looked back to Mystic. "No need to go looking for somewhere. We have plenty of room, and we live in Hotland. Would you be okay with staying a few nights with us?"

"...You'd actually do that?" Marris was surprised to hear the two would take her sister's friend.

Mystic didn't say much as Vee got excited. A breakthrough! "Really? Myst, that would be so good! Come on! We can figure that out after that! What do you say?"

"...If...you do not mind me being there a few nights...just until I can get my bearings..." Mystic muttered sadly, the earlier feelings she had still there. The sick feeling in her stomach wasn't helping either.

"That settles that then. You good sis?" Marris looked over at her younger sister who was already her happy and giggly self. "Uh huh! Now I can figure out phase two!"

"What's phase two?"

"I don't know yet! But I got a few days to figure something out!" Vee seemed pretty confident in herself to figure it out, "Now we just need to get your stuff from home, Myst!"

Eddie smiled and nodded gently. "We don't mind at all. It's just us, our older daughter Belladonna, and Elihu's parents, Oraline and Zedekiah. We have quite a large home to be honest..."

Eli had a bright grin on his face. "Mazel tov, let's get your things, Myst? Is that your name?"

"It's Mystic, Bubbie." Eddie stated as he gently patted his husband's side. "Shayna, now you listen to your Aunt and Uncle! And don't finish all your gelt, you'll get a stomachache! Mater and Abba love you~"

Eli put his overcoat and hat back on, looking to Mystic as he held his hand out to her. "You can stay as long as you need, dear. So, where are your things anyways?"

Mystic got up and folded up the blanket Caddy left her. She gave a quiet nod in thanks at the family before carefully taking Eli's hand to get up. "Um...Mystic is fine...everyone...calls me that...and...my things are at Vee's house..."

"Come on then, let's grab 'em before my dad gets back from work. Else we're gunna hear him complain and bullshit." Marris mentioned before giving Comic a kiss on the forehead. "See ya bone boy. Text me later, alright?" She managed a smile before heading outside.

Vee stood by her friend's side before looking to Caddy and Gaster, "Thank you so much! Maybe we can see you again later!"

Comic caught that smile of Marris' and he had the goofiest smile across his permagrin. He just nodded in response to what she'd said and he chuckled happily.

Eli and Eddie smiled, as they followed Mystic, Marris and Vee out from Gaster's house.

The trip wasn't too difficult thankfully, and Eli soon had tucked his overcoat and hat away, enjoying the sights of Waterfall.

As they came to the Jae household, there was a small old truck sitting in the front yard, and Eddie looked at it curiously. "...I know this vehicle...they almost ran me over nearly ten years ago, I was quite drunk I think..."

Marris gave a sigh while Vee laughed nervously. That sounded like their father. "Just chill out here for now. Trust me. You don't wanna go in." Marris looked at Eli and Eddie. Truck outside the house meant John was home and last she needed was to get into a bigger argument with him than she knew was going to come.

Vee and Marris headed inside with Vee giving her best friend a big hug, "You wanna stay here too?"

Mystic gave a nod, not having the strength to go deal with her bestie's dad. Not today. She watched her bestie and her sister leave inside the house.

It would be about 5 mintues before there was already the sound of yelling and arguments going on between a male voice and Marris's. A third female voice would pop in and start trying to break up the argument as Vee snuck out with the duffle bag her friend came in with. "Got it! Um...you may...wanna go..." Vee muttered out when she heard the door slam open.

"And where the hell are you go-...well well well...orphanage finally claiming the girl? About time. I don't need another freeloader on my property! We got enough mouths to feed!" John hissed out, causing Mystic to shrink in on herself. "Well go on and get! I got work and I don't need more trouble! Got enough with one doing it!"

"Oh how about you fuck off old man!" Marris could be heard approaching the door.

"And there's the damn troublemaker now. Maybe you outta go too! Juvie would have done ya some good! Thinking you're a big shot here! I like to see you pay some bills, missy!" John growled out before heading back in the house.

"I pay 'em better than you do!" Marris yelled back and the two started arguing up again as Tahi came out with little Darrie at her side. Boy was about 10 years old but kept a stone silent face.

Tahi handed over a little lunch box to Mystic with a soft smile, "You pay no attention to him. Glad to have you dear...be safe. Packed you a little lunch, I know you'd be getting hungry soon." She gave her a pat on the head before looking at Eli and Eddie. "Oh! Goodness it's been so long! I didn't realize it was you two taking her in!" Unlike John, she was happy to see the couple over.

Eli just sighed, running his hand through his curled hair. "Oy, you are something else..."

"Why don't you blow some of that smoke up your own ass, Jae, good lot it'll do you! Maybe you'll blow your own head out from there, surprised you're not choking yet on your own ego!" Eddie blasted back, an angry scowl on his face.

Eli immediately grabbed onto Eddie, knowing his husband was getting way too riled up. As he saw Tahi coming over, he smiled to her. "Shalom, Mrs. Jae, ah, yes, we'll be taking care of Mystic as long as she needs..."

Eddie took his chance, summoning a short green bone spear to his hand. "You shouldn't treat your children like that, Jae! Or anyone for that matter! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

Vee would be the one to try and stop Eddie, "Ah! Ah! I-It's okay! R-Really! We're fine! He's just..g-grumpy right now. H-He'll calm down later." She didn't need anyone trying to hurt anyone else.

Darrie sighed boredly before staying by his older sister. He looked up at Eddie, wondering if he was going to after their dad.

"Oh wonderful. Thank you so much. I'm afraid bills are getting harder to pay with extra hands here...We'd love to keep her but we're quite strained at the moment. I hope you understand dear. I'm terribly sorry." Tahi looked over at Mystic who just gave a sad nod.

"You are welcome to visit anytime, dear. Be safe..." Tahi managed to hug her and kiss her head, "And good luck..."

"Thank you again for taking her Dr. Greenburg...you're very kind." Tahi smiled at Eli before looking at her youngest kids, "Come on now. Let's get your father to calm down before he starts saying nonsense again. I know we're tight budget but that doesn't mean we gotta start knocking heads over."

Eddie sighed, desummoning his bone spear. "I personally don't think it's okay, but if you insist kid..."

Eli just put his head in his hands and sighed. "Eddie, Bubbie, please, you don't need to be arrested... again. How would that look on your record? I mean, sure you've been clean for nearly eight years but for what? To get disturbing the peace, over that schmendrick? Come on, Shayna doesn't need her Mater in her jail for the night..."

Eddie smiled to Tahi, nodding a bit. "It's no problem for us, Mrs. Jae..."

Eli looked to Mystic and smiled softly. "Are you ready to go, our little {flying puppy}?"

Eddie blinked a bit, looking to Eli. {Dear, you don't know what the word is for her species? It's bat.}

{It can't be bat, that's like baseball, Eddie...} Eli retorted, as they continued on from the Jae household towards their home in Hotland. He made a motion like swinging a bat then.

Eddie nodded with a gentle smile. {Mhm. She's a bat monster.}

Eli grinned happily, looking to Mystic. "Our little fledermoyz! Our little bat, it will be so lovely to be able to help you, Mystic. My parents will love you."

Oraline was outside the house, hanging up some laundry in the blistering yet somehow mild heat of a rural corner of Hotland. Their house laid about a half of a mile from the edge of the roiling lava. When Belladonna was bored she would kick rocks into it and watch them fizzle.

Zedekiah had been out in his greenhouse at the moment, sight unseen from anyone else as Eddie, Eli and Mystic came upon the seemingly overly large clay and brick home.

"We'll be fine. Thanks..." Vee was still a bit nervous but she tried not letting that stop her as she headed over to Mystic one last time for a hug before letting her go.

"Bye. Take care..." "See you..."

Mystic would grab her bag and looked confusedly at the two as they started speaking in another language. Hearing pet names for her already made her feel uneasy. It was the first day she met them and there was already talk like that? It was confusing but she rolled with it for the sake of not being a bother.

"...Thank you...you are...very kind..." She spoke quietly with her head down. Mostly shy and still trying to really register what was happening.

She saw the house on the horizon and felt the heat, prompting her to remove the shawl she had borrowed. Though she did keep it in front of her to hide her stomach. The shirt she currently wore was already doing a good enough job to hide the small bump she had. At that point, she was mostly insecure and pathetic about it. (...Started all because of you...Why did you even come...? It was a stupid fucking... )

She shook the thought from her head as they got close.

Oraline saw Eli first and she had a worried expression on her face as she came over to him. {Elihu, I thought you and Eddie had a date tonight? What happened?}

Eli sighed, chuckling a bit, as he leaned down quite a bit, to give his only five foot tall mother a kiss on her cheek. {It's okay Mama. We have a guest staying with us. She doesn't speak Yiddish, so we'll speak English around her, okay?}

Oraline nodded, adjusting her headscarf a bit. "Oh of course, so, I am Oraline Greenburg, it is a pleasure to meet you. Even though it isn't too bad, why don't we come inside? I'll get you something to nosh on, you look skinny Bubbie~"

Eddie looked over to Mystic and smiled sadly. (I thought the same thing, but for different reasons, when I was pregnant with my daughter Belladonna. Why don't we come inside together, Mystelle? Just...fair warning, Elihu's father, Zede...he's quite a big man. But he's as gentle as a feather.)

"Thank you..." Mystic kept her low voice and eyes to the floor, still unsure of everything.

She'd jump in surprise and hug the shawl tight as she looked at Eddie with shock and fear, "W-W-What did...Did you j-just..." she started shaking. Girl wasn't used to having people talk in her mind like that.

She just followed inside with her bag and tried not to ask any more questions. She felt tired and sick enough.

Eli glared at Ed, frowning deeply at his husband. (Did you just go ahead and speak in her mind without even asking her, or explaining it to her?)

Eddie came inside and took off his hat and jacket; hanging them on the little coat tree by the door. It revealed the large crack on the back of his skull, along with the relative thinness of his bones, having a body shape more similar to Papyrus and Cambria. (Well, I'm sorry, if we're going to be adopting her, we can't leave her in the dark about ourselves, Elihu...)

Eli stared at Ed as he went past him to the kitchen. He ran his hands through his hair, and tugged at his curls. (ADOPTING HER!? What are you on? Have you been smoking damn dog treats!?)

(No. But we are going to eventually adopt her as long as she'll agree. She has nothing and no one, she needs our support, Eli. And please don't shout at me mentally, I'm already starting to get a headache...) Ed remarked quietly to his husband mentally as he got himself and Mystic a bottle of water.

Eli just went and sat in his chair, and shook his head. "...Mystic...ah, I'm sorry for all of that..."

Belladonna came downstairs, herself wearing a dark pink dress. "Can you two not argue mentally! I'm trying to freaking talk with my boyfriend, who's out in NEW HOME!"

She came around the couch and looked to Mystic; herself about Sans age. "...So who are you? I'm Belladonna, but...don't bug me, alright. Wait till you meet Ziedy, he's a pretty tough guy actually."

Reaching over to Ed's hands, she took the bottle of water; smiling sweetly to him. "Oh, thank you Mater...you knew I was getting thirsty, didn't you?" Taking the cap off the water, she drained it; while her pink eyelights maintained a direct gaze at Mystic.

Ed scowled, and then handed Mystic his bottle of water as he sat on the couch beside her gently. Watching as Belladonna hung around the living room, he then lifted his hand and gestured to the stairway. "Bedroom, Miss Rude. I am terribly sorry for her attitude...too hot of a summer around here was preventing her from seeing her boyfriend lately. And she just got over her broken leg, which had kept her stuck to our house...I am sorry I'm rambling a bit, would you want to tell us more about yourself, Mystic?"

Mystic just stayed on the couch, trying to relax and let the wave of nausea pass. She did look to Eli and nod shyly, "It's fine...j-just...surprised me..."

She winced and kept her ears down when she heard someone else screaming. Seeing the cause of it, she didn't respond much except with a quiet hello.

She didn't keep eye contact with Belladonna as she drank the water, only keeping to herself and trying not to think of anything.

She didn't even react when Eddie sat by her and hand her the bottle of water. After a moment though she did take it, waiting to see if Belladonna would take that too. "N-No...it's okay...this...is her house..."

She tried thinking about what to actually talk about. She wasn't about to dump her life's problems onto complete strangers, but knew that she had to give something.

"...I...did ballet classes for a while...I..go to school in Waterfall...and...I...like...purple.." she figured that was a good enough start. Not too much but not too little. But she was starting to regret that last one. (Purple? Really? Out of all info you chose that! Wait...he can hear this! Stop thinking! GAH!)

"U-Um...is...is it okay if I...go lie d-down somewhere? P-please...I...don't feel good...I'm s-sorry..." her nerves were getting the best of her at that moment.

Eddie chuckled quietly, and nodded. "I like purple too. And I love to play music while someone would perform ballet, it's a beautiful, delicate dance."

"Oh, of course dear. Let me show you your room." Ed stood up from the couch, leading Mystic to the extra bedroom. "If you feel heavy footsteps, don't worry, that's just Zedekiah walking through the house...oh, would you want to meet him?"

Zede had a basket of vegetables from his greenhouse in his arms, as he came in through the front door, ducking slightly. The ceilings in the home were ten feet tall, which looked like just fancy trimmings of a rather plain house.

But when he stood up fully, it made sense why they were so tall, it was so he could move about easily. Seeing Mystic, he chuckled softly, sounding like a deep rumbling. "Who's this, son?"

"Abba, this is Mystic. Mystic, this is my husband's father, General Zedekiah Greenburg." Eddie spoke gently, patting Mystic's shoulder.

Zede blinked, and chuckled a bit more brightly. Until he saw that Mystic looked like she was going to faint. Reaching behind her, he gently cradled her in his large hand, like she was a delicate butterfly. "You've been pushing this poor girl to her wit's end... I'll take her to bed."

The tall Birchwood ent carried her down the hallway gingerly, and he went into the extra bedroom, pulling back the covers and placing her onto the bed. "Sleep well..."

Mystic followed over, thankful she was going to get a break. She did teeter a bit as she walked along but tried focusing that she'd be in bed soon.

Even though she was told about the monster earlier, she still found herself surprised in seeing him. And with such a short amount of time. "H-Hello..." she muttered weakly before looking at the floor again.

She especially wasn't expecting to be carried but with the headache she was getting, she allowed it. It did feel nice. Once he put her to bed, she gave a nod in thanks before lying there and watched him leave. As soon as he was gone and the door was closed, she buried her face into the pillow and started crying. Crying in fear for everything happening, crying in mourning the people she loved, and crying in relief she wouldn't be homeless for the night.

But most of all she cried from stress. From a mess that no child like herself should have had to deal with. And all that muffled crying would be the thing that put her to sleep finally.

Soon a few weeks had gone by for the Greenburg household, and it was late on a Friday evening, after they'd had dinner. Bella was resting in her bedroom, while Shayna was reading one of her favorite books on the floor of the living room.

Eddie was helping Oraline fix up the meal for the next day. "Mama, why don't you sit and rest. It is the Sabbath anyways... I don't mind doing this for you..."

Oraline giggled softly and she came to the living room, easing herself onto the couch, as she unwrapped her headscarf. "Eli, why don't you put away your Torah for tonight and play some music for us?"

Zedekiah had been coming down the hallway, when he saw Mystic and he smiled, kneeling down carefully. "Shalom, Mystic. How are you feeling dear? My son tells me you're doing pretty well with the little one..."

Mystic was still at the dining table, debating on what to do for the night. Her homework was finished and it was too late for her to try and walk to Napsta's place. She broke from her thoughts when she saw Zedekiah kneel by her. "Hello. We're okay. Just been same old same old." She managed a relaxed chuckle before patting her stomach. The little bump had been starting to grow more as time went on.

"I...was thinking of maybe going to my room and play some music or something. Today's the...Sabbath...right? That's the whole resting...day...thing?" She was still getting used to all these Jewish traditions and words. Her parents were technically Catholic but weren't heavy practicers. The one who was...well she was kicked out of that home for some weeks now. She hadn't really seen her aunt the past few weeks. Maybe that was a good thing.

For now, she was okay and getting used to life in the house. Still would take some getting used to but it didn't feel like she was just a guest in the house anymore. Least like it used to. "How are you doing...um...Zede...?"

Zedekiah grinned happily, and he lightly patted her head with a couple of his fingers. "Doing well, Mystic, I can't complain."

Ora looked over at Zede and laughed softly. "You complain everyday, you old tree."

"Ah, pish-tosh, my lovely lump of clay; I am old, why not?" Zedekiah chuckled brightly, as he listened to Mystic. "Ooh, music sounds lovely, but... I was thinking of taking a little walk outside, go and dip my roots into some cool water, would you like to join me, Butterfly?"

"You might think yourself too delicate to fly, but this old tree doesn't mind you landing on my arm, while we go have fun, hmm?" Zede smiled a bit cheekily to Mystic, wagging his eyebrows as if he was being sneaky to her.

Mystic did like the idea of leaving the house, especially if they were going to Waterfall.

She did put her hands to her mouth to hold back a giggle, but it failed in seeing Zede's eyebrows waggling and his smile. "I-I'd like that. It has been a while since I left the house." It was better than being stuck at home with nothing to do.

She got up from her chair before looking to where Eddie was, "I'm going out with Zede. Is that okay?" She at least like to have him know where she was going. Be rude if she left without some kind of warning she figured.

Eddie smiled softly, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he washed the dishes. "It's fine dear, just be careful! And don't be scared if your Ziedy steps into any rivers or lakes, you won't go under, alright? Wouldn't want to see you get a sprained wing or anything worse from getting scared."

Zede grinned happily and he stood up fully, going to get his hat from the rack. His footsteps, delicate as he tried to be, almost made the house tremble as he moved about.

Eli looked up from where he was tuning his accordion and he sighed. "Abba, be careful okay? You are nearly a thousand years old..."

Zede waved his hand and sighed. "Elihu Baywood Greenburg don't you be quoting my age at me, you putz. I've been through far more then you could even think of, I'll be able to handle a nice walk with my dear Butterfly out to Waterfall. I'll keep her safe."

Eli sighed again, rolling his eyes. "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you, ya alter-kaker! Ah, just go before I change my mind alright?"

Zede snickered, and he held his hand out to Mystic. "You heard your Abba, let's go kiddo!"

"Okay. I'm by you, Zede." Mystic giggled and took his hand, "I'll be careful. Thank you..."

"Bye um... Z-Ziedy? See you later." That was the term right? For endearment. She heard Belladonna and Shanya say it a few times, she figured that's what it was. She wouldn't get to hear reactions as she followed Zede out to walk in Waterfall. Her wings would flutter before she started flying right beside the old tree. It felt good to be flying about again. She'd been meaning to do it while she wasn't tied down from baby weight.

Zede followed alongside of her, happy to stretch his legs out fully. "That was so sweet of you, Butterfly. But ah, well you called my son by my name. Oh, wait...I just realized what happened there dear."

"My name is Zedekiah, which can and is shortened to 'Zede' and that sounds like the Yiddish term for grandfather...which is 'Ziedy'. I thought you were calling me Grandpa this whole time, little Butterfly. If you were alright with it... you'd call Elihu 'Abba'." Zede spoke softly with Mystic as they continued on through Hotland, entering Waterfall finally.

The old tree sighed, as he easily stepped into the waterway, and smiled softly. "Fresh water...feels so wonderful you know? So where's this little blue whisp you like so much? Don't they own the snail farm?"

Mystic kept flying by his side when she blushed at her wrong choice of words. She facepalmed and cursed at herself, "Shoot...I thought that sounded wrong! I'll...fix that when we get back. Sorry..." She sighed out and kept going. Yiddish was hard.

Once they got to Waterfall, she carefully landed on his shoulder and watched the water go by. Hearing him ask about her friend, she brightened up, "They're around. Mhmm, that's them! They might be at home taking care of the snails or maybe looking around the dump again." It had been a while since she did see her old neighbor and friend.

Just as they were talking however, Napstablook was coming back from the dump with something in their hands when they spotted the familiar figure in the water. "...Mystic...? Is...Is that you..?"

Mystic managed to pick up the tiny voice and look over, "Napstablook! Speak of the ghost! Hey!" She flew off of Zedekiah's shoulder and headed over to the nervous little ghost, easily giving them a hug but going right through them. "Oops! Sorry."

"No..no...it's..okay...oh..um...d-did you want to...try again...?" They made themselves a little more physical for their friend's sake to hug them. "You've...been gone...for a while...maybe thought you...found something better..."

"I'd never forget you, Napsta. Things have been hard...but...it's not as bad now. I...found a new place to live. In Hotland. A nice family took me in...but..I have been missing seeing you. Come on! You should meet Zede! He's one of the people from the new family I'm with!" Mystic seemed excited, moreso than she had the past couple weeks.

"Oooooh...a-are you sure?" Napstablook started to get nervous but they didn't want to disappear from their friend's hug. That would be rude.

"Oh, don't be sorry, Butterfly. Things are hard, life is hard...just the way things go." Zede muttered as he enjoyed the water before starting to slowly head out from it again. "It'll be nice to meet your wispy friend for once."

Zedekiah let out a soft and deep chuckle at Mystic going through Napstablook. He came out from the water, which had only reached his knees anyways; and he carefully sat on the edge of the riverside; smiling softly. "I'm over here, Butterfly...decided to rest on the river bank for a bit. Hope I don't scare your friend there..."

Mystic laughed a bit as she held Napstablook in her hug, "They're fine. Right Napstablook?"

"oh...well...I don't mind...if...he doesn't..." they were still shy but couldn't exactly complain when Mystic was hugging them.

"Zede, this is Napstablook. Napsta, meet...uh...Ziedy Zede. That's right..right?" She was hoping she got that term correct this time.

"hello..." Blooky was still rather shy but it was an attempt, "Um...thanks for...helping...I'm sorry I couldn't be more help..."

"Oh Napsta...it's okay. Besides, you already have a lot going on and it would be rude of me to keep staying at your place when you're looking for Happy. Plus all the snails around? I don't want to pressure you. It's okay." Mystic assured them and kept their hug.

Napstablook wasn't so sure about that, but they let it go for now.

Zede chuckled brightly, and nodded. "Don't you worry yourself, Mystic...and you got that right. Name's Zedekiah, Napstablook. And Butterfly, you can just call me Zeidy...even though it does rhyme, apparently. Ziedy Zede...hehe! That's pretty darn good."

"Do you need any help with anything maybe, Napsta? I don't mind helping out, used to be a farmer myself years ago on the surface. Granted...what I grew was vegetables, and olive trees, not snails; but...I could try to help out if you needed someone strong and tall?" Zede rumbled softly, as he smiled to Napstablook.

Mystic managed a lighthearted giggle at the old tree monster. She'd been getting really comfortable with him as of late.

"Oh...well...I don't want to trouble you...I can..." Napstablook had seen Mystic's face, giving the ghost a puppy eyed look.

"Please...ooooh...Mystic...I..." they felt defeated when she kept the face up, "...If...it's not too much trouble...I just need to um...feed the snails...and get their cuttlebone pieces today..."

Mystic kept giggling, a little victory for her to convince her friend. They had a hard time accepting help but a sad look from her usually got them to agree. Little did she know, she'd be the only one who had gotten that to work. Even now the little ghost was having a hard time hiding their blush. But Mystic didn't notice.

Zede smiled, his old yellow eyes softly glowing. "Alright then, we'll get to feeding those snails of yours, and we can get them some cuttlebone pieces. Hmm...cuttlebone, where do you get that from, little whisp?"

He stretched out his arms and legs easily, and smiled brightly; as he stood up fully. "It'd be nice to get moving about around here...hey, maybe we can go visit your other friends too, Butterfly? Just be me and you, spending a nice little night out in Waterfall, yeah? What Abba and Mater don't know, won't hurt them~"

Mystic kept giggling, but was more than happy with the idea, "Oh that would be great! I'd love to see Vee too! I still catch up with texting and stuff like that. Um...What's...Mater again?" she didn't want to forget which words were what.

"Oh...well...I..have those at home...they're um...on a high shelf so the snails don't..get any extra...s-same with their food..." Napstablook mentioned as Mystic led the way to their home.

The farm itself looked in good shape so far. Snails were slithering about in their corrals. The snail race track was kept in good condition with three little snails seemingly taking a nap until they were called to race or for food.

"Um...Mystic...can you let me go...please?" Napstablook asked, they did need to show where the shed was for the snails.

"Oh! Sure! Sorry!" Mystic let her spectral friend go so they could lead to the snail supply shed behind their home. She followed as best as she could while keeping a hand close to her rounding stomach.

"Mater, means mother, or Mama...just as Abba, means father, or Dad. Tatti means grandmother, and as we already had covered, Ziedy means grandfather. And I do hope I'm being a good Ziedy to you, my delicate little Butterfly." Zede spoke softly as he trailed slightly behind them, being careful where he stepped and moved.

Aq had thought it would be okay to go and visit Vee that late Friday afternoon, as she came down the lane and went to the Jae house, knocking on the door. Her wide pink eyes gazed about the front porch as she waited to hear a response to her knocking.

"You are. Truth be told I never had a grandfather before you, Ziedy." Mystic mentioned as they got to the shed. Napstablook had opened it up and looked about it. There was all sorts of supplies, from fresh moss being grown in little containers, snail pellets and water lettuce in tubs for them to grow, a bag that was labeled "cuttlebone" on it, some gloves, and two first aid kits, one labled "snail" and one ghost one.

"Um...the cuttlebone bag is...a little heavy...I just grab four or five pieces...they...are a little big..." Napstablook mentioned shyly as they started to harvest the moss and water lettuce before getting a little tub of snail pellets.

Mystic tried getting the snail pellets for them, letting the ghost focus on the produce. "So we just drop them in with the food, right?"

"Um...yes...but...keep the cuttlebone separate...so...food goes on one pile...cuttlebone on another...Usually it's one cuttlebone per 3 snails..." Napstablook muttered the explanation as they finished their part.

Vee had answered the door. Luckily John was sound asleep as the TV was on. Her smile grew in seeing Aq and hugged her, "Hey! Dad's asleep. Let's go through the back way so we don't accidently wake him up." She spoke quietly before carefully closing the door. Last she wanted was her irritable dad waking up and causing issues.

Zede easily reached over Mystic and Napstablook as he carefully grabbed the bag of cuttlebones. "Ah, it's not that bad, little wisp, I can help you out with whatever you need."

As he listened to Mystic and Napstablook; he began to help them how they needed, being incredibly careful how he moved about concerning the snails and their tiny little selves.

Aq giggled silently, as she hugged Vee back. [Of course!] She gently gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss, and smiled happily.

Mystic followed Napstablook with the food, going to the pens and showing the two how to take care of the snails and how the piles were made. They were actually pretty passionate on how the snails had to being taken care of. They really seemed to like it.

Mystic was finding it interesting enough to listen as she put down the pellets in. She did start laughing when a few snails decided to say hello and climb up her arm. "H-Hi there!"

Vee kissed back and led her to the back of the house where the farm house was. Most of that was empty except for some hay and farmer tools locked away at the wall, as well as bags and bags of seed. Vee led her girlfriend to a big stack of hay with a blanket over it so they could sit down.

"What a surprise! So what did you wanna do?" She seemed super excited to have her girlfriend around.

Zede helped with the cuttlebones, setting it up for the snails. Seeing a few of them climbing up Mystic's arm, he smiled softly, chuckling. "Aww, looks like they like ya, Butterfly...wow, they're so tiny..."

Aq settled onto the blanket, and she gathered her soft short dreads over her shoulder. "...make out?" She started to pull down her tank top strap a bit, giving Vee a sweet, dripping smile.

"Yes...they do." Napstablook chuckled slightly as they watched the snails say hello to Mystic.

Mystic didn't seem to mind as she gently pet their shells, "Hello there. Hehehe! Aww...they're so cute! Come on little ones, gotta eat your food." She carefully picked them up and set them back in the pen so they could eat while Napstablook worked.

The ghost did watch their friend with a tiny little smile, happy to see her happy. They even got brave enough to start humming slightly as they worked. Once she got the snails off, she kept trying to help them with the rest and tried not to comment on the hums. She knew if she did they'd stop. Something else would grab her attention as she put her hand to her stomach.

"Oh! Oh no...did I...bump into you...? Or...um...I c-can stay quiet...s-sorry..." Napstablook was already ready to apologize with a wavery eyed look.

Mystic however shook her head as she rubbed her stomach in surprise, "No no no! It's not you Blooky. Um...I...I think the baby moved...? They...never did that before. It just startled me. I'm sorry." She gave a nervous laugh before calming down enough, "I guess they really like your song."

That caused the little ghost to start disappearing in embarrassment, just like she thought would happen if she commented on it. "Aww! Blooky! No!"

Vee's grin grew wider, "Oh good, I'm not the only one thinking that!" She giggled out before pulling Aq close to start kissing the bare skin on her girlfriend's shoulder before trailing up to her mouth. Least the barn was safe for her to have fun like this with her gf.

"...You didn't keep your promise." A little voice was heard from the front of the barn. So much for being safe.

"Awww...Do I have to make your peanut butter and honey sandwich now!? I have a guest over!" Vee complained with a huff as she looked to the front. Her little brother was standing there, with a gardening trowel twice his size with his normal blank expression.

"...I'm hungry...you promised..."

"Mmmmmhhhhhh...okay..fine. Can I have the barn after I make your lunch?"

"...Cost a glass of banana milk..."

"Deal. Be right back!" Vee gave Aq one more kiss before rushing off to make her little brother lunch. Hopefully then she could have her peace and quiet with her girlfriend.

Zede stayed quiet, and he smiled as he listened to Napstablook's humming. Hearing that the baby moved, his smile grew a bit more.

As Napstablook had disappeared, Zede blinked a bit. "Now, child where in the hell did you go? Well, shit, guess they had something important to take care of... leaving a good friend all alone like this, not very kindly."

Aq laid on the blanket and let out a burbling sigh. Looking to Vee, she suddenly was kissed again and she smiled happily. The young saltwater elemental didn't say much, but actions always spoke louder than words she thought.

As she sat up, she looked to Darrie and rolled her eyes, adjusting her tanktop again. Seeming a bit nervous, she let her soft dreaded hair fall in front of her face.

"No no. Nothing like that. They get really shy and flustered whenever I compliment them or mention their music. I don't know why, but they end up like that. They don't mean to be rude, Ziedy. I promise!" Mystic assured, knowing her friend was probably hiding. She decided to finish what she had and sit down to take a break.

"Maybe we can relax a little and I can call Vee to see if I can see her too. All that walking is making my feet hurt a little." She sighed out before taking out her phone.

Vee had left with Darrie to get his lunch set up. A cup of banana milk and a peanutbutter honey sandwich was easy to make for him. Apparently he really liked it when she made it and not his mom or oldest sister. She had just finished it up and set it down for him when she heard her phone go off.

She headed out to answer it in case John had woken up. "Hello? Hey! What's going on? ...No way! Really!? Oooooh! I'll meet you there! Give me like...uh...10 minutes? I'll head over! ...Yeah, I'm just running an errand! ...Maybe...She's a cute errand! Don't judge me! ...Okay! Okay! Ya caught me. But 10 minutes I swear! ...Okay bye!"

She'd hang up the phone and head back to the farm, this time closing the barn door. "Okay so...Mystic's in the area! She's over at the snail farm! So...after this, you wanna go see her?"

Zede chuckled and agreed with Mystic. "I guess so. Don't mean to be calling them out or anything like that, just confused this old tree a bit is all..."

Aq had watched as her girlfriend and little brother went out from the barn, and she sat there playing with the beads in her dreads waiting for Vee to return.

Taking her bottle of saltwater out from her inventory, she drank a bit of it, and sighed. Being an only child sucked, and being away from your girlfriend sucked too.

When Vee returned, Aq smiled happily. [The snail farm! Oooh! I'll have to careful, me and snails don't really mix, I can dry them out...but sure! I'd love to see Mystic again! But when you say after this...]

Aq had seen that she'd closed the barn door, and she cheekily peeled off her tank top completely, revealing she had nothing on underneath. "...want to take a dip?"

"I know. But good news. My best friend is coming over to see us. She'll be here a bit." Mystic giggled before taking a seat by Zede, "I'm sure Napsta will appear again after they calmed down."

For now, she focused on her baby bump, deep in thought of what she was going to do. Her giggling stopped as her face turned serious. She'd have to make a decision sometime soon, and that decision was becoming scarier everytime she thought about it. So she set it aside for now and leaned against Zede, taking a little comfort in his presence as she swore she felt another pang of movement.

Vee finished closing the door, only to blush heavily at seeing her girlfriend go topless. "...I'm ready to swim." She let out a flustered giggle before heading over, happily starting up her kissing trail again. They did have a whole barn to themselves.

Meanwhile Darrie was left completely unaware, enjoying his lunch.

Exactly 10 minutes would go by and Vee would be at the farm with Aq. Her hair was a bit of a mess but she did live on a farm, so her hair was a mess most of the time.

Aq fussed a bit with Vee's hair, getting it straightened out, and she smiled, planting a kiss on Vee's cheek. She headed over to where she saw Mystic and grinned, waving her hand excitedly.

[Myst! Oh my goodness, you are glowing! How are you doing lately? Mama said if you needed a place, we've got the room now... I mean Mama and Daddy are gone a lot but...yeah...] Aq let her words trail off in her signing as she sat down beside Mystic, leaning against the tree that Mystic was against.

Zede stayed quiet, watching the girls with a gentle smile. He saw the little silent seawater elemental and could tell she was as kind as Mystic was.

Vee headed over and gave her best friend a big hug, "Yeah! Look at you! Having a baby really makes you light up!"

Mystic laughed and hugged her friend back as she sat down beside her, "Thanks I guess. But sorry to hear that Aq. Um...I've been staying with one family already. So far they've been really nice. Uh...actually...here's one right now...Um...Ziedy? Wanna say hello to my friends?"

"Oh yeah you're still living with the scientists's like...in laws right? They are nice riiiiii-...Uh...Hi there..." Vee suddenly realized the tree her girlfriend was leaning against had eyes and a mouth. "Um...Aq...you might wanna...turn around and say hi."

Mystic started laughing again at her friend's realization.

Aq turned around and she looked up, blinking a little. A ripple went through her and she let out a burbling squeak. "... H-Hi!"

Zede chuckled softly, and he leaned down a bit, grinning. "Been awhile since I could pull that old trick, Butterfly! It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Zedekiah."

Aq started waving her hands in worry and she sighed, covering her face. "Sorry..."

"Now don't you be sorry, waterdrop, it's quite alright. Gave me a good laugh, haven't been able to pull that in a long, long time. So, you're Veronica, and you must be Aquaria... I've heard plenty about you both. Very kind and sweet friends for Mystic. Thank you." Zede rumbled softly, as he held his hand down to them both to shake their hands.

Aq gently shook his hand, noticing that her watery hand was more like a toddler's hand to him. She looked to Vee, then over to Mystic and shrugged, as if to say, what now?

Mystic was still laughing as she leaned agains the old tree monster.

Vee shook Zede's hand back, feeling so small in comparision to the monster before her, but that only seemed to get her more excited. "That's so cool! And yeah! She's my best friend! Of course I'm gunna be there for her!"

Mystic went back to hugging her friend again before doing the same for Aqua. "I thought maybe we could hang about...? It has been a little while since I've seen you two..."

"Yeah! How's Hotland treating you? You've been okay?" Vee inquired as she stayed by her bestie, "They're all treating you okay, right?"

"Mhmm. Really good. It's...been a while since I felt at home somewhere...it's nothing like...well...you know..." Mystic sighed, remembering her previous homes. Her ears flattened at the thought.

"Hey, don't take it so hard. It's okay. You're in a better place now, right? You and the baby are doing okay. That's all that matters. Bet your mom and dad would be happy about that too." Vee tried assuring her bestie.

Mystic kept silent at that, making Vee realize what she said. "...You didn't tell them yet...did you?"

"...I wasn't sure...I don't even know how long I'm staying..." Mystic seemed saddened at that, part of her still thought that her stay was only temporary. And there were still her feelings on what she was going to do after the baby was born. "Or...you know..."

Zede listen to the girls and he wondered what they were prattling on about. When Vee mentioned Mystic's parents, he certainly made sure to listen carefully.

"Now Mystic, why would you say something like that? Don't know how long you're staying...well, you're part of our family I thought..." Zede spoke softly, as he looked to her.

Aq frowned sadly, and sighed. She gently patted Mystic's shoulder, then gave her a comforting hug.

Vee kept her hug up for her bestie, looking worried for her. "...It might be different...you never know...just...think about it...okay?" She whispered gently to her bestie's ear.

Mystic hugged them both back, "...We'll see..." she muttered out quietly before looking at Zede, "I...wasn't sure I guess. I mean...well...thought...at first you were doing it because you pitied me...but you've all been so nice. So...I...wasn't sure really..."

She let out a sigh and thought about it before deciding something, "...When we get home...I'll tell you and...the rest...is...is that okay...Z-Ziedy...? I...If you're really going to want me to stay...I have to say something first...just to make sure..."

It would be good enough proof to her that it wasn't just pity that kept her there.

Zedekiah nodded, and he thought for a few moments. "Hmm, alright then. When we get home, you can ask us all whatever you want to, Butterfly."

The old tree monster watched the three girls as they spent time with each other, and he almost caught himself falling asleep a few times as well.

Soon enough it was time to head back home, and Zede decided to carry Mystic to help her out. As they came back to the house, he opened the door and brought her inside.

Elihu was playing the accordion with Eddie on violin, Oraline was enjoying the music, while Belladonna and Shayna were simply listening.

Mystic held onto Zede, getting a little comfort in before she would tell the family everything.

Well...little too soon to really call them that yet...she had to test this first.

"We're home...from Waterfall..." She called out lightly before gently flying herself down from Zedekiah's hold. She was impressed to see Eddie be on violin, something she hadn't played in a while. Part of her missed it but...well...

Another thing she had to talk about.

Eli paused in his accordion playing and Eddie put the violin down. Shayna yawned a bit and fiddled with a chocolate coin wrapper.

"Both my Sissy's get to go out, but I don't!" Shayna muttered, faceplanting into the carpet.

Eddie had been about to say something and he sighed. "Shayna Malka Greenburg, do not be so darn rude...was the trip out to Waterfall fun, dear? I made sure to pack your bookbag for you, you'd left your homework on the table."

"Oh, I was going to make chicken roll-ups for lunches this week, with molasses cookies, would you girls like that?" Oraline remarked quietly.

Mystic was a bit surprised to be called a sister like that by Shanya, but tried not to show it. "Um...yeah. It was fun. Right Zede...?"

She heard Oraline and managed a little smile, "That...would be nice. Um...can I...bother you guys for a moment...? Please? Um...I...wanted to talk about...um...my...staying...arragements...if that's okay."

Suddenly she was back to her nervousness. She was scared of this talk, but she knew she had to do it.

Eli looked to Eddie, raising an eyebrow. {Staying arrangements? Is this some term I've never heard before? What is she talking about?}

Oraline looked almost hurt as she looked to her sons. {I hope she doesn't think we're going to kick her out! She's such a sweetheart, she's family now...}

Eddie shook his head, and he looked to Mystic. "Mystic, why would you need to bring that up? You're here. You live with us, and you're family. There are no 'staying arrangements'. This not just a house, this is your home."

"Shayna, sweetie, could you go get your sister and Ziedy a bottle of water, it must have been quite drying coming here, despite having been in Waterfall..." Eddie asked of Shayna.

The little tri-hybrid sprung to her feet and she went and got a couple of bottles of water, getting a kiss on her marble skull from Eddie along the way. "Here you go Sissy! Here you are Ziedy! Can I have snuggles Ziedy?"

Zede nodded and he gingerly picked up Shayna, letting her curl up against his chest while he sat in his own recliner.

Mystic still had no idea what they were saying. Yiddish was hard for her to even speak, let alone understand at this point.

She took the bottle from Shayna and held it for a bit before taking a seat by the couch, her eyes hidden by the bags in front of her face as she kept her head and ears low. "...That's what they said too..."

"But...well...I'm...I'm here for a reason..." She let out a sad chuckle, "...Three times I lost what I thought was home...the first was the hardest...always is when your parents die...but...by the time I lost it a third time...it stopped hurting...but it didn't make it less scary."

"...My mom passed away when I was 9...she...got sick and just...didn't get any better...my dad died in a cave collapse in Waterfall...only knew the dust was his because his glasses were pulled from the wreck...so I got stuck being sent to live with my aunt...my mom's sister. She...tried...to say the least...there was a reason why my mom and her had a strained relationship...and...it happened with me too. Aiden happened, we did something outside of "What God intended" as she put it and...I was thrown out. I didn't have a chance to grab what I needed and wanted...like my dad's violin...and I was left with one other option...stay with my boyfriend's parents..." She sighed and played with the lid of the water bottle.

"...They took me in just like all you...happy smiles...full hugs...heh...even got me a blanket for the baby..." She smiled sadly as tears started to drip down her face, "...Then Aiden died...and his family's "love" for me did too..."

"I'm...I'm not telling you all this because...I want you to feel pity or bad for me...I don't need it and I don't want it..." She sniffled out as she tried wiping away some tears. She hated crying in front of people, "...I...I just...I just want to know...you're not...k-keeping me for pity...or...you're owed...s-something...I don't want to do that...I...I don't want to be a burden or some...ticket to something...especially with this...THIS!" She made a motion around her stomach.

"I...I just don't want to be living in a lie...I don't want a-any of this...I don't want what happened to me...but I don't want to just...be crushed again...so...if this is all it is...just tell me..and I'll go...p-please..."

The Greenburg family listened to Mystic with open souls and worried expressions.

Belladonna was the first to speak, although it probably wasn't the best idea...

"Oh wow, still doesn't trump mine and Mama's story! But it's a good one, I'll give it that. My other parent, not Abba, her name was Lillian...she beat the living shit out of me, my siblings and my Papa. Who I now call Mama or Mater...but that isn't the point..." Bella sighed, rolling up the sleeve to her shirt. Lash marks could be seen up and down her arms.

"Acid water whips when I was too loud, or too annoying! Courtesy of my bitch mother. Oh and the cherry on top, is that a gang dusted my siblings and her when they came to get their payment from Lillian. Mater was able to escape with me in his arms, but we somehow got separated...then I spent six years in an orphanage! Oh that was fun fun fun. Mama was a drunkard on the streets because he thought he'd lost everything. I thought I did too."

Her tone got a bit softer, and she sighed. "Till I met Abba, he was doing checkups for the orphanage kids. He'd already been dating Mama for a couple of months...he realized that... I looked a lot like his new boyfriend. And he reunited us. He's...not doing this for some reward from Hashem, or God, he does it because it's right."

Eli looked to Mystic, and he sighed. "Mystic... Bubbie if you don't like being here, we're not making you stay. If... that's what you're saying?"

Eddie put his head in his hand and sighed. "Your head is certainly solid marble, my goodness, Eli think before you speak, you meshugah man!"

Eli got up from the chair and came over to Mystic, gently kneeling before her. "Mystic... it's not out of pity, it's not out of some overt ideals...you need help, so I gave you help...you seem to need a family, and we have grown quite fond of you. You are still younger than eighteen...and I was going to ask, would you want me and Eddie to adopt you? We'd be able to help more, without straining the budget to much, as you'd be family. And, let's be honest, on my insurance, hehe."

"I'm not trying to say i've suffered worse than you! That's...that's...h-horri..." She gave up and let herself curl up on the couch. No point fighting a losing battle.

Hearing that last part did...make it feel a little better weirdly, but she still stayed in place while she cried.

She did peek over to see Eli and sniffled, trying to calm herself down. "...You...you're going to..." She hiccuped out before remembering the bump she had. "...B-But...w-what about...t-them...I...don't even know what to do...I...I don't even know h-how to be a parent or...a-anything...and...and...I'm scared...I'm s-scared...A-Abba..."

She hoped she used the right word this time as she hugged Eli, begging everything or whatever god was out there that this wasn't a trick. She wanted a family again. She didn't want to feel like she did now. She missed her parents, she missed being loved and giving love. But mostly...she was terrified.

Eli gently hugged her back, rubbing his hand gently between her wings. "Shhh...shhh, it's okay... it's okay to be scared, it's okay to not know... Abba's here, we'll get through this together, Mysti..."

Bella sighed, looking to the floor. "Sorry for being so blunt, sis...I just...guess you have a hard time trusting others. Abba always just wants to do good in the world...and a lot of the time, he puts his entire soul into things. It's why he's had three soul attacks already..."

Eli rolled his eyes, looking to Bella. "Don't be rude, go talk with Moshem or something, huh? I'm trying to calm your sister down, and you aren't helping Miss Chatterbox."

Eddie went to the kitchen, mixing up some fresh lemonade. "You know, I didn't know how to be a parent either...I've had five children and for as long as they were and are around, I believe I've been a good parent. No one is ever ready to be a parent, Mystic. It's just something that you learn as you go along."

Mystic gave a tearful nod and kept hugging Eli, hiding her face in his shoulder while she went through the motions.

Normally she didn't cry this much, at least she figured, but it could be also another pregnancy thing that she kept going for a while.

Once she started calming down, it became a little easier. "...I miss my mom...and my dad...I...I miss having a home..."She sniffled out and held on. Pregnancy waves or not, she needed that. "...C-Can I stay...? P-Please...?"

Eli looked to Mystic and he smiled softly. "I know I'm not your Dad, and he's knows he's not your Mom...but...you have a home, with us. Why do you need to ask? It's already yours, Mystelle..."

Eddie came over to where Eli was and he pressed a kiss to Mystic's forehead. "You can call me Mater, if you'd like. I may not be your mother, but I already see you as my daughter anyways..."

Shayna giggled as she watched Bella going upstairs. "And Bella's already acting all 'meh-meh-meh' so you really are my Sissy!"

Mystic sniffled and hugged them both, a tearful smile on her face. "...I'm...home...I'm home..." she muttered out quietly, feeling good to say that.

She had a home...And she hoped her parents were happy for her. Knowing she was taken care of.

And for the next few months, she was. Her relationship with her new family grew about as much as her stomach did. There were still things she had to get used to and things she still needed to learn. Speaking Yiddish REALLY needed some work, but she was getting better at understanding it.

For now, it was a quiet night. School had gone okay, except for some pain, but she had been getting Branxt...Bronks...brandon...fake contractions through the past week, so Mystic figured it was nothing. It would pass like normal.

But she find out that this was anything but normal as she fidgeted in her bed, trying to read a book until she'd fall asleep. No matter how she positioned herself, the pain got worse. And worse. And she had no idea why or how. So...what did she do?

"...Mater...? Maaater...? Ooof...mmmm...Mater! A-Abba!" She called from her bed, finding herself unable to move much from the pain, trying to hold back groans by letting out hisses and deep breaths.

As the months had passed by, the Greenburg family had easily welcomed in their daughter Mystic, and had even put together a room for the baby, across the hallway from Mystic's room.

Eli had been setting up his coffee machine for the morning, he had two surgeries back to back. After hearing Mystic calling for him however, he dropped the coffee filter, filled with the grounds and went running.

Nearly slamming the door unintentionally, he came over to the bed, himself just in his pajama pants, his clay torso exposed. "Keep breathing, Bubbie, Abba'll take care of this honey..."

"How long have you been getting these contractions?" Eli asked as he brought over a towel he saw she had on the floor of her bedroom. Immediately he was starting to get things ready, because he could tell the baby was coming anyways. He was just trying to get her mind temporarily off the pain.

Mystic kept breathing as she held her stomach, letting out a whimper as she didn't seem to expect it to progress like this. "I...I don't know...I...I thought it was...l-like Monday...w-with the...branx...or...whatever...it's been k-kinda like this since s-schooOOOOOOOL!" She groaned out before it turned into a yell of pain, "IT HURTS! IT REALLY HURTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She started panting once that part of the pain came and went. "Am...Am I h-having the baby now? W-What's...g-going to happen...? W-What do I do?!" She was starting to get scared and blubber out more questions when another scream left her, "GAAAAH! IT HURTS! OH ANGEL IT HURTS!" She tried curling up in bed and holding herself in pain as she tried breathing. Her water hadn't broken just yet, but it sounded like it could any minute.

"Braxton Hicks contractions, Myst, it's okay..." Eli tried to calm her down, but suddenly he got a marble earful of her screeches. Gingerly, he laid his riverstone hands on her, to give her pain relief via his healing.

"C'mon Mystic, in and out, in and out... you're contracting every two minutes, my god you've been in labor since Monday, why didn't I see this before? Yeah, more likely you're having the baby..." Eli sighed. "Okay what's gonna happen, is you need to get your legs up and I've...oy, I've got to check your cervix, Bubbie."

A blush suddenly crossed Eli's marble cheeks, and he nervously looked to his daughter. "I've gotta check your undercarriage, if you get what I mean?"

Mystic kept breathing though the pain, her Abba's healing magic starting to work somewhat. That plus his breathing instructions seemed to help her calm down though and focus.

Hearing that her Abba needed to check her...there...made sense but it didn't stop her from blushing. "O-okay...Okay...I...I'll...t-take them off..." she gave a shaky breath before taking off her pants and undergarments.

She still felt embarrassed as she opened her legs for Eli to look. But she didn't think of it much as another contraction started to make her whine and pant as her claws sunk into the sheets. From the looks of things she was close, 9cm apart. "Is...I-Is it good? W-what do I do? A-am I...h-having then here? A-Abba...I'm scared...I don't...know if I'm ready..."

Eli had checked her, and he smiled brightly; delicately rubbing his glowing green hand on her stomach to give her more pain relief. "Ah, it's wonderful, you're so close! Yes you are going to have them here at home, and you're doing fine, Mysti...you're only a centimeter away from being able to push!"

{Eddie! Bubbie, get some hot water and towels!} Eli called out, and soon a clattering of something plastic was heard.

"Dammit, my drink! She's having the baby, oh my lord; I'll be right there, Elihu! Mater's coming!" Eddie called back, having been in the laundry room at the moment with a (thankfully) plastic glass of medicated wine.

Eli snickered and he smiled gently to Mystic, keeping an eye on the time as well as her stats. "...Your Mater is something else sometimes, Mystic...our little Bubbalah is coming today, this is so exciting! Do you need to change position, honey? Abba's here for you, anything you want just let me know..."

Belladonna was completely knocked out for the night, as she tended to have to take strong sleeping medication so the intrusive thoughts she had didn't wake her up. Shayna however had been woken up by the screaming, and she was creeping down the hallway, her little marble skull peeking into the room curiously.

"Why are you naked, Sissy!?" Shayna exclaimed in the excitement that only a young child could seemingly have. "...Looks like you're trying to blow a bubble with your butt."

Mystic nodded at Eli before moving slightly towards the edge of the bed to sit up more. Her mind racing with thoughts of having the baby in her new home. Their home. It felt comforting in a way.

Least until she saw Shayna. Then she was a bit embarrassed, "H-Hey Shay...I'm...h-h-having the baby...little one's coming..." She breathed out, already feeling something different. She tried hiding herself more using her Abba's body and the blanket that she was using to sleep with to cover herself.

"Um...c-could you go...please? S-sorry...it's..h-hard to focus..." she whimpered out before that something would reveal itself...lilac colored fluid gushed between her legs before she let out a groan. Didn't hurt much but it more surprised her. "...Oh stars above..." the newest contraction got her where she needed to be.

Eli had moved to cover her up as well, and he sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Shayna, go back to your bedroom, please! Make sure Mater isn't fiddling around in the kitchen, yeah? We need that water, towels, oh, and a blanket from the baby's room!"

Shayna giggled brightly, and she rushed off, her little flat wooden feet tapping against the floor rapidly. {Mama! Mama are you getting the water and towels!? I can help you!}

Eli chuckled softly, his grin widening as he saw her water had broken. "There we go! There we go, it's progressing...we're in active labor now...just hold my hand honey, take a few deep breaths, and push when you're ready! I'll count you okay, and make sure you don't push for too long...we're gonna have you push for ten or twelve seconds, then breathe, alright?"

Eddie had soon came into the bedroom with a large jug of warm water, some towels; a wash basin and a receiving blanket. "Mater's here, sorry, got held up with things for a couple minutes, Bubbie...got everything ready for the little one..."

Mystic panted and took his hand, still shaking from residual fear. "Okay...O-Okay...O-O-Okay...T-The baby's a-actually c-coming...oh g-god...oh a-angel..."

She didn't get to focus on her panic too much as another contraction got to her, making her that sigh to start pushing and groaning. "OH MY ANGEL! OH ANGEL ABBA IT'S HAPPENING! THE BABY'S COMING!" It was more panic than pain in her voice. She still didn't want to believe it until the next urge to push came.

Would be sometime before the baby started crowning. Mystic would still be asking if things were good, if she was good, if the baby was coming out yet. Both of them were helpful to keep her calmed down as she went about the delivery. Or at least she kept calm until the head was out. Then it turned to panic screaming and crying.

Eddie did what he could to help, but it was mostly left to the actual doctor, his husband Eli. The worried mother had sat on the side of the bed, holding Mystic's hand during her contractions, and reassuring her; while Eli did his work.

Once the head came out however it seemed that the floodgates had opened up wide. Eli supported the baby's head, and he reached up cradling her cheek as well. "Shhh...take a few breathes, Mysti...it's okay...the head's out! It's the shoulders, you're feeling their shoulders honey...deep, deep breath, there we go, there we go...deep breath and push! Push honey!"

It only had taken a couple more pushes and soon the baby's shoulders had gotten past, which was the worst part of it all; and Eli cradled the little infant in his riverstone hands. "Oh Hashem, they're beautiful..."

Bringing the baby closer to Mystic's chest, he cleared the little girl's mouth and nose, and delicately held her close so Mystic could see her. "I gotta clean her off, but you'll have your little Bubbalah soon enough...okay?"

The worst part came and went. Those last few pushes were hard but the cries of relief when it was over were worth it. Her baby was out and once her airways were opened, little one started crying alongside her mama.

"Oh angel...I did it...oh my stars...I...I had a baby...my little girl...she's...she's beautiful..." she gently cradled her for a moment before letting Eli take care her to clean her off.

Baby looked a lot more like her late father. Yellow furred rabbit monster with a tiny tuft of orange hair. The only thing that gave away that she was Mystic's baby were the little gray bat wings that extended out as she cried and her tiny unfluffy tail.

Moment she got her little girl back, she was cradling the still crying baby and started nuzzling her. "hi...Hi there...w-waited a long time f-for you...oh you're p-perfect...! We went through s-s-so much b-baby girl...but you're here...you're here...I a-actually did it...!" She sniffled as she leaned against her Mater.

Eddie wiped his eyes off, having started crying himself. "Oh my goodness, Mystic; she's so gorgeous...you did wonderfully, sweetheart, and trust me, you'll be a wonderful mother."

Back in the present, Eli had propped his marble chin in his black riverstone hand; as he had thought about Tina and everything she had gone through to get where she was then in her life. Sure, he was still sometimes a bit jealous that Tina had 'bonded' more with Gaster then him, but he couldn't complain, their little bunbat still adored him so much.

The dinner with Tina and Nick had gone wonderfully, and the old couple was home at the moment. Their house was usually empty; just the two of them anymore. Mystic lived of course with her spouse, Napstablook; Belladonna with her husband Moshem, and Shayna with her wife Tatianna. Eli had nearly fallen asleep in his old recliner, as Eddie came over with a cup of tea for himself.

"Elihu...wasn't Mystic going to come over today?" Eddie murmured, as he shook his head, having gotten no response from his husband. (Mysti, you are still coming over today, aren't you? It'll be a nice surprise, it's your Abba's 1,000 birthday today you know. He fell asleep in the chair like he always does.)

At the present, Mystic was Indeed getting ready to head over. She was just finishing getting her prepping done when she heard her Mater call.

(Yeah! We're coming! Don't worry! I just need to go grab the twins, finish wrapping this last gift, and I'll be there! I promise!)

She had to make sure things went well enough, and she was making it hard to find out what the gift was. She'd gotten better at hiding all her thoughts after the years.

Soon enough, there was a ring of the doorbell, Mystic, Napstablook, Max and Nicole were all standing there. The twins are happily holding onto a large box that was their Ziedy's present. Could be seen how it would take a while to finish wrapping that up.

Eddie set his cup of tea down, and went to answer the door. He looked over to Eli; who still was asleep in his chair. Eddie put a bony finger to his grin, giggling softly. "Shhh...come inside, come inside...Oh, Max, Nicole; you look so cute today!"

He patted their heads, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Maxie, you remembered your yarmulke; why don't you both go fly over and snuggle with Ziedy for a bit?"

Seeing Napstablook, he smiled and gently patted their shoulder. "It's lovely to see you, Napsta. Oh, I should go and get the lunch I made set out." He gave Mystic a sweet kiss on her cheek and smiled. "You know that'll wake your Abba up, a nice hot meal. The man will sleep for days, but put food in front of him; and he's up like the sun..."

The twins gave a muzzle each to their Tatti, letting out tiny squeaks before following inside. They set down the present before going to their Ziedy and easily taking a side to snuggle with him. The two adored their Tatti and Ziedy.

Napstablook gave a little smile at Eddie, "Good seeing you too...it's...nice to be back."

They still kept holding Mystic's hand, only to let go when she went in to hug and kiss her Mater. "That sounds like normal Abba stuff to me. Are Bella and Shayna coming too? It would be good to have the family around."

The twins are happily snuggled up with Eli, hugging an arm each as both relaxed and giggled slightly at hearing about their Ziedy when it came to food.

Eddie sighed, tilting his head a bit as he thought. "I...don't think so? Let me call them, while I'm getting lunch together. I'll see where they're at today..." He went to the kitchen, starting to hum a few bars from a song he'd been working on lately; getting the lunch together. It was pulled brisket, with a vegetable kugel and mini bagels with cream cheese and salmon.

Eli felt the added weight on him, and he yawned softly; opening his eyes as he gazed down. "Oh...I see two little wispy bats came to roost on this old golem, eh?" He wrapped his arms around them and chuckled happily; giving them nuzzling kisses.

"Nikki, Maxie; I haven't seen you two in so long it feels like! My little batty-bits, how are you?" He continued to press kisses to them both; a bright smile across his marble face. "Ah, I knew you couldn't have come alone, there's my daughter, and child-in-law...come here you two, give your Abba love, I haven't seen you both either in awhile."

"We had dinner with Tina and Nick, just a few days ago. She's got a mensch on her hands, that girl. He's a good one, even though he's a human..." Eli commented.

Eddie looked from the kitchen, scowling. "Elihu, don't you dare start..."

"What? What? I wasn't gonna say anything, Bubbie! He's a good man, for a human. There's nothing wrong with that!" Eli sighed, rolling his pale bluegreen eyes. "I swear, you just yah-yah-yah with me sometimes...really I can't say anything?"

"No. No you can't. And don't be getting riled up anyways, don't need you popping off with your soul or anything, gracious...did you take your medicine this morning?" Eddie remarked as he brought over a small platter of finger food for everyone.

Eli just shrugged, and he pressed a few more kisses to the twins' heads, almost burying his face in their soft white hair.

Eddie rolled his eyelights at Eli, who just cheekily grinned to his husband. "I'll go get your medicine dear, and yes, Mysti, your sisters are coming over. Tatianna is busy, so she'll just drop Shayna off, but Moshem and Bella are coming. They started putting the pups in daycare though, so it will just be both of them. I...I hope you weren't looking forward to seeing your nieces and nephews...it's just easier on them with their jobs you know..."

Both of them nodded before getting to the living room in time to see Eli wake up from their kids cuddling the old golem.

"We're good. But you saw us last week." Maxie spoke softly as Nicole nodded in agreement, "Happy Birthday, Ziedy." They both gave out a quiet giggle before nuzzling and kissing back.

"Hi Abba. Sorry I haven't come in a while. Dance doesn't catch a break." Mystic chuckled before hugging him where her twins had left room, "Happy birthday though! I wouldn't miss today for the world!"

Napstablook even managed to pat Eli on the shoulder. They were still getting used to hugs from everyone but it was progress.

"Oh Abba, he's a good boy! He treats her right and makes her smile. If he didn't I'd be spin kicking him square in the caboose!" Mystic laughed.

"It's true...she uh...would. She does have a...good kick. " Napstablook answered as the twins started giggling again.

Mystic heard about her sisters and smiled. The twins seemed more disappointed than she did when it came to the pups. "Nah, that's fine. I had a feeling, with work like theirs, be hard to keep track of all of them! Not like the twins where they'd be napping in the corner of the dance room and quietly listening to their Zazzy's music." She ruffled her kids' heads, causing them to squeak in mock protest.

"Mama nooo...you're gunna move my yarmulke!" Max complained lightly before fixing it up. Granted the kid only wore it when it came to special occasions, but the two became a little more familiar with Jewish faith and tradition more than their parents or older sister thanks to all the time they'd spend with Eli and Eddie.

"But I like seeing Aunty Bella, Uncle Moshie, and Aunty Shay..." Nicole spoke softly with a similar shy echo like her Zaza did sometimes.

Eli sat up a bit more in the chair, and smiled softly as he listened to them. "Awww, well, it'll be good to see your Aunties and Uncle though, won't it?"

Using his blue magic he floated over a mini bagel, and popped it into his mouth. "Ooh, this is good, Eddie. I think I see a big old present, for this big old golem, huh?"

Eddie sighed, settling onto the couch as he set his cane to the side. Picking up a piece of brisket he nibbled on it, and smiled. "Why don't you eat some, and enjoy family before you go stuffing your mouth."

"Wait, what? You are confusing sometimes, Bubbie..." Eli sighed, before he picked up the cup of tea that Eddie had set down and took his medicine.

Soon there was a knock at the door, along with the revving of a vehicle peeling away.

"See you later, Tatianna! Love yoooou!" Shayna called out, as she adjusted her skirt and headscarf.

"Mhmm!" "Yes!" Both of them answered happily, always good to have family.

Mystic gave Eli another kiss on the cheek before hearing the door knock. "I got it. You enjoy your food, Abba."

Max let Eli have his lunch as he headed over to join Eddie's side. Nikki meanwhile stayed in place to be with her Ziedy, even grabbing a salmon bagel to eat with him.

"We...actually have two for you but...we wanted to start off with that. Sorry if it's too much." Napstablook laughed nervously, realizing that they might have gone too far, "How was the dinner, by the way?"

Mystic would open the door to find her younger sister, "Well well well, look what we got here!" She gave her usual fanged grin before immediately hugging Shayna, "The baby's baaaack! My widdle baby sistew is here! Daww!" She teased and laughed.

Eli chuckled softly, shaking his head. Eddie leaned over and gave Max a sweet kiss. "Oh don't worry yourself, Napsta. But you say you got me two gifts? Oh..."

He leaned forward and started to gently unwrap the large gift. "Dinner was lovely, Napsta, thank you for asking. Oh, we had a wonderful dinner, butter chicken, roasted veggies and cheese blended mashed potatoes. I think she almost put more cheese then potatoes."

Shayna grinned as she was wrapped up in a hug from her older sister. "Myst, oh my gosh, hiii! I'm not so little anymore you know!"

The six foot tall slender tri-hybrid skeleton giggled as she picked up Mystic somewhat easily in her arms. "Hehe! Lil Sissy can easily dance with you~"

She began to dance beautifully, leading the way with Mystic in her arms. Seeing Napsta, she grinned brightly. "Hello my sibling, how are you doing? My little niblings! Come here and give your Auntie some kisses you little punims~"

The front door was left open, which only made it easier for the six skelepuppies to come running inside ahead of their parents. Moshem sighed as he went running to the house.

"Oy vey you kinderlings, stop it! Don't eat the grass, Raizy! Come on Yitty... Let's go pups, come on, come on...let's go see Tatti and Ziedy!" Moshem called out, as he tried herding the pups inside.

Bella looked exhausted, as she'd been working non-stop on their latest charity project, helping impoverished monsters as it got closer to the high holiday season. {If I have to pack another box of matzo and apples, I'm going to scream...}

"Sounds like sissy." "She really likes cheese." The twins commented lightly as they watched their Ziedy open their present.

Inside the larger gift was actually a new accordion. Finely crafted with a marble paint finish and genuine leather straps that looked like they would last a long time. The best part was that Eli's name was etched onto one solid part of the accordion. "I...heard your old accordian is starting to go...um..." Napstablook started but forgot the word they were going to use.

"Kaputz." Max finished for their Zaza, thinking that's what they meant.

"R-Right...that...so...Mystic, Tina, the twins and I chipped in to get you a...custom accordion...h-hope you don't mind." Napstablook finished up, still seeming a bit nervous about the gift, "Do you...like it...? I can try and return it if you don't..." Unfortunately they still had that habit of second guessing themselves. They've been trying to work on it.

Mystic laughed and danced with her, easily having fun with her sis. She might be shorter slightly than the girl, but she could still have fun.

"O-Oh...Hi Shayna...good to see you." Napstablook waved, already starting to look teary eyed from worry. That was cured with a hug from their wife, "Awww...Blookyyyy! You're fine! It's alright! You're doing good, babe!"

"Sorry..." Napstablook hugged her back, there was one tear that fell but they were starting to feel a little better. Old habits die hard sometimes.

The twins headed over to Shayna to give her a hug, happy to see her as well. They immediately got happy when they saw pups come in.

"Well well well! Who let the dogs out?" Mystic laughed as she saw Bella and Moshem come in, "Heeeey! "

The twins immediately headed over to try and help corral their baby cousins. They were used to doing it with snails, so they treated the situation like that. Fast little snails.

Eli had a happy smile on his face, as his fingers trailed over the accordion, and he lightly tapped the buttons as a soft laugh came from him. He stayed silent though, as tears started to gather in his eyes.

The bluegreen tears finally fell as he saw his name engraved on it. 'Elihu Baywood Greenburg'. His shoulders started to tremble as he cried happily.

Eddie blinked a bit, having grabbed one of the grandpups in his hands, and he saw Eli was crying, and that Napstablook was about to join him. "Elihu, honey are you okay?"

"Why you would return such a beautiful instrument, it came from your soul, oh my goodness, this is a wonderful gift...oh thank you so much!" Eli managed to sniffle out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm getting so verklempt over here, it's a lovely gift you've all gotten me..."

Shayna smiled, and brought over a hankerchief for Eli. "Don't need you crying all over your new accordion, Abba...my gift to you, is sadly going to be just dinner out at the steakhouse...that Tatiana works at. We're kinda strapped for cash this month, but her manager said it was okay if you and Mater came and had a really nice meal with her employee discount!"

Bella sighed as she sat on the couch, watching her pups run around like crazy, while the twins chased them. Despite the seeming chaos from them, they were relatively quiet, not barking, but just running around. "...You schlomo, you forgot our present for Abba at the house!"

Moshem let out a whine and smiled nervously. "Sorry, Dr. Greenburg...uh, we'd gotten you something too, but in wrangling six puppies...yeah..."

Eli smiled, and shrugged. "I love the accordion, don't get me wrong...but just to spend time with my family, is the best gift of all I say."

"Aww...Abba...Come here you!" Mystic pulled her partner over to hug Eli as well. She knew he'd love it after they first picked up the instrument a few days ago. "Happy birthday, Abba!"

"We're family, that should be enough. You don't need gifts to say we love you though." Mystic chuckled and kissed Eli's cheek. She noticed the twins managed to wrangle the pups in their arms, two pups with Max and three with Nikki. The two of them managed little smiles of her own as they held their little cousins.

"G-Good job...and...oh...good...I'm glad you like it...Um...did you...need help with a-anything Shayna...?" Napstablook thought it would be okay to at least offer. They did work along side Mettaton a lot, and their own music would get sold either by Metta's brand or be used in movies or clubs that wanted them for scenes, which then also made the blue robot sometimes leave with their more confident and loud cousin for tours or talk show bits. They didn't live like their cousin though, wanting to be more relaxed at home with quiet comfort.

"Hey, dinner at the steakhouse sounds good! I do like their blooming onion over there!" Mystic chuckled as she leaned against her partner and Abba.

"Mama...what about the..." "Other gift you got...?" The twins inquired as they gave nuzzles to their baby cousins.

Eli grinned at the kiss, and he chuckled as he gently hugged Napsta back. "Thank you so much, all of you. And Mysti, you are perfectly right, we don't need gifts to show how much we love each other. But I'll never say no to a nice new instrument such as this beauty~"

Eddie snickered, tapping his finger to the bellows. "Just don't go squeezing it too hard when you snuggle it tonight, hehe."

Eli rolled his eyes and tested it out a little bit, playing a little tune on it, before he paused when he heard the twins speak about another gift. "Other gift?"

Shayna smiled sweetly to Napstablook, shaking her head. "We're a little tight this month, but it's not too bad actually...we just had to get some emergency work done on the car is all...but thank you so much, sibby, you know I'd ask if we needed help. I still can't thank you enough for taking us to and from work last month. I'm starting to think we just need to get a new car already..."

Eli tilted his white haired head upwards a bit, looking to Mystic curiously. His age could be seen, with what appeared to be chiseled fine age lines around his eyes and mouth, a few more nicks and cracks along the bottom edge of his floating head.

"So the little punims spoke of some other gift? You're going to spoil this old golem, you know." Eli murmured, smiling sweetly to Mystic.

Mystic chuckled and looked through her inventory, "I was gunna get to it, mostly after Abba had fun with his accordion. But since a certain old golem wants to see so bad. I can do it now!"

"It's smaller than the accordion, but...well...I'll let you figure out if it's big or not." Mystic kept giggling before handing Eli over a small but long giftbox. By the size, it did look a bit like a necklace case, but it didn't sound like there was a necklace inside.

Napstablook nodded to Shanya in understanding before watching their wife hand over the last gift. This one they had a nervous smile about, and there was no way to return it, that's for sure.

Inside the box...was a pregnancy test.

...A POSITIVE pregnancy test.

Mystic had the biggest, cheekiest fang grin on her face while she waited for a reaction, this was one she was waiting to give when she found out yesterday.

Eli looked at the long and thin box, his eyebrows raising quite far. "You know your Abba has a floating head right? Mysti this is nice but I can't wear a..."

His head tilted a bit to the side, his eyes glancing to her as he held the box lid in his hand. "... necklace...this is not a necklace, obviously..."

He started laughing, and bit his bottom lip a bit. Looking back to Mystic, he grinned brightly, tears gathering in his eyes again. Without realizing it, he immediately got up from the chair, nearly upending the accordion into the floor.

If it wasn't for Shayna darting over to grab it, it would have been in the floor.

Eli looked to Mystic and hugged her happily. "Oh my goodness! I'm gonna be a Ziedy again!? Ahhh this is wonderful, stupendous, Mystic! Oh...oh you know who would love to know about this? Your Ziedy... he'd love to see his Butterfly again."

Mystic started laughing and hugging her Abba happily. Napstablook looked relieved, both that the gift went well and the accordion wasn't smashed on the floor. Luckily it came with a warranty, but they still didn't want to take it back so soon.

The twins let out small squeaks of amusement, both of them knew already and were happy with the thought of a baby sibling coming.

"Y-Yep! I got checked on yesterday! I'm only a few weeks in according to the doc! Oooh...I haven't seen Ziedy in a while...I've been meaning to go but...it's been hard going back in the mountain...I want to see Ziedy Zede though...he should know too." She had a small smile as she remembered the old tree monster. She felt close to him the most and when they moved to the surface, she had the hardest time leaving him alone back in the Underground.

"But...it's true? Tina and Nick told me you moved the last of the patients from the Underground to up here...so..." She hoped that was right. Not that she didn't trust her daughter and her boyfriend but, she did want to know that he was really up there with the rest.

Eli blushed a bit at the look Shayna was giving him. He took the accordion back, looping the strap over his arm. "It is true, Mysti. We were finally able to bring Abba top side. It took me, Gaster and four hospital beds lashed together...but we brought him up. He's in the hospice facility in town right now."

Eddie sighed softly, a little smile on his face as well. "I know it was hard leaving Zedekiah behind...but he didn't want to be a burden on anyone, and he wanted you to have a better life here on the surface. Seeing Nicholas though...it really helped him to understand that what happened to him before, wouldn't happen again."

The phone rang in the kitchen and Eddie went to answer it. "Hello, this is the Greenburg residence...yes...oh...oh well, thank you. Yes I'll let my husband know. Mhm. No, thank you for letting us know. Yes...yes we'll be there soon as possible."

Eli had settled back in the chair, starting to fiddle with the accordion again, beginning to play a bit of music on it.

Mystic nodded and hugged herself a bit, though not for long as Napstablook wrapped their arms around her. Now it was their turn to give her support, they knew how much she loved the old tree monster.

"I know...just...It didn't feel right and...I missed him a lot. I still do...Max has his name for a reason." She chuckled sadly and leaned against her partner, taking some comfort in how they rubbed the back of her ear, "Maybe we'll stop by tomorrow, today is your day Abba."

"I like Nick..." "Yeah..he's nice. He gave me candy once." "...lucky." The twins conversed with each other quietly, they liked their sister's boyfriend. The two's ears would perk up at hearing Eddie in the kitchen talking on the phone. Sensitive hearing from Mama gave them that hand, only for them to wonder if they shouldn't have heard that. What could that all mean...?

For now, Mystic and Napstablook took seats on the couch to listen to Eli play on his new instrument. Mystic was especially excited to see him try it out.

Eddie came back and gingerly sat in his chair beside Eli's recliner, and he picked up his violin, to play alongside of his husband.

The accordion sounded beautiful, as Eli's fingers danced along the rows of keys, expertly playing it without sheet music needed. He seemed so happy, a bright grin on his face as he played.

Eddie sighed while playing, and he worried about bothering Eli this day, his birthday. (Mystic...the hospice called. Ziedy fell out of bed earlier today... he's not doing too well. They've got him comfortable, but they just aren't sure...)

Mystic listened back as the twins handed over their cousins to their Auntie Bella and Uncle Moshem. She couldn't be happier how things turned out.

Until Eddie mentioned what happened to Zede...

(W-What...? Is he...oh no...) She looked worried and saw Eli playing. (...Mater...we need to tell him...It wouldn't be right if we kept this to ourselves...!)

Eli continued to play, happily unaware of anything having happened to his father. He begun to lightly tap his foot against the floor, in time with the music.

Eddie nodded softly, winding down in his violin playing, and he gingerly patted Eli's arm. {Elihu, the hospice just called me. Zede fell out from the bed this morning, he injured himself a bit, but they're only able to give him palliative care now...}

Eli's playing seemed to come to a screeching halt, as the accordion let out a strange wheezing noise. "What, what, what?! Abba fell this morning and no one bothered to call us until late this afternoon?! Has he fallen down, what's his magipressure? Did the tell you his stats?!"

Eddie leaned over, putting his hands over his Eli's. "Eli, Eli...take a few breaths...in and out Bubbie, you're going to give yourself another damn soul attack... you've had three, you don't need another one!"

"Maybe it is better if we do see him today..." Mystic's voice got low at the news. If it meant what she thought...then she was losing family all over again.

"Abba...I'll drive you..." Mystic looked determined enough for that. Napstablook wasn't sure about it, "Now..? A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure...least to see how he's doing...it would be a quick trip. Please...?" Mystic looked up at them with the same puppy eyes as before. Napstablook was cracking under that already. Robot was a sucker for her.

Eli sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "Ohh, thank you, thank you Mysti..."

He gingerly put the accordion into his inventory, and stood up from his recliner. "Let's go, he had been talking about seeing his Butterfly again..."

The old golem followed Mystic out to her car, and he frowned to himself as he eased himself into the passengers seat, putting his cane into the backseat. "Can't believe that hospice, they should have called me within the hour of Abba falling..."

'I know Abba...but...we're doing this no-...kids?!" Mystic was just getting in the car when her twins flew in and got into their seats.

"Sorry Mama..." "We wanted to come too." The two muttered, normally they didn't act so brash about something, but they wanted to be there.

Napstablook would be joining them too. "...I'm not staying behind..."

Mystic managed a smile at the three, realizing that was going to be a losing battle if she tried fighting them on it. "Alright. Well hang on tight! We're going!"

With that, she started driving off to the hospice center. (I'll take care of him, Mater! I promise! We'll be back soon!)

Eddie nodded to himself, as he started to serve lunch to the remaining children and grandchildren. (Thank you, Mystic. I love you, sweetheart. Be careful okay?)

Eli watched as the buildings passed by them, and he nervously was drumming his fingers on the windowsill. "Can't believe them...they are gonna a damn earful from me! Probably some damn idiot humans running that fercocketed place!"

As they came to the hospice, he grabbed his cane and positively looked like he was on the war path as he came inside. "Who's in charge of this place?! I demand to speak with the head caretaker!"

The nurse at the desk shrunk back, and sighed softly. "Oh...Dr Greenburg...we just talked to your husband, Edmund...we called as soon as we knew..."

Eli frowned, and just seemed a bit tired by then. "Just... let's just go see Abba... c'mon, Mysti, Napsta, kids..."

He followed on back to where he knew Zedekiah's room was at. Heading to the door, he slightly opened it, hoping his father was okay. He knew that Zedekiah was quite old by then, physically nearly 1,500, and he was the oldest known monster at 2,000 years old chronologically.

Mystic had parked the car as soon as they had gotten there. The twins plus Napstaton followed her and Eli out and to the room.

She decided to peek in first to check in on him, she didn't see him for...how long? She hated herself for not remembering. But it had to be one this year. "...Ziedy? Ziedy Zede?" She called out softly as she went in.

Napstablook and the twins watched her first to get a good look at things as Mystic approached Zede.

"...I'm sorry for coming so short notice Ziedy...but...I'm here..." She muttered gently and placed a hand on his shoulder before nuzzling him. Even after all this time, she still loved him like the day she was first brought into the family.

Zede's eyes opened a bit, and he gazed over to Mystic, a soft smile coming across his face. "Is that...my little Butterfly? Come to rest...with your old Ziedy hmm?"

"I can't see to well no more, thought you'd come by..." He raggedly breathed, as he gingerly brushed her wing with his fingers. "...just a silky shawl of the nurses...next thing I knew, I was on the floor, Butterfly..."

He chuckled softly, covering his mouth as he coughed tiredly. "...guess when a tree falls you do hear it..."

The vitals machine was showing a weak soulrate, and a pulse that barely registered. Eli came closer and he worriedly looked over his Abba's chart and sighed.

"Shhh...yes..you do hear it, Ziedy." Mystic chuckled softly as she gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She took a seat by him and stayed, "...I've missed you...so much..."

"I'm not the only one here today...Abba came...and my partner and children. You saw one some days ago...my eldest. Kristina..." She kept talking soft, not wanting to disturb him too much with her usual voice. The twins and Napstablook took that as their cue to come in too.

"...Um...h-hello..." Napstablook called as they got closer. The twins peered over but seemed afraid to come closer, thinking he was going to break like a toothpick if they moved wrong.

"It's okay you two. Maxie...remember your Ziedy Zede? He's the other Ziedy I named you after..." Mystic smiled softly at her children, "And he's the husband of your Tatti Oraline...the one you're named after Nikki."

It had been some time since the twins had seen the old tree, most times when her mom did go visit, they stayed home with Napstablook or their grandparents since the trip back up the mountain was too much for them. They were pretty small. But as of about two years ago, they've tried to go with their mom.

Zede smiled and just barely nodded to what Mystic said. "Oooh...little Bubbalah...yes, yes, she had a young man with her...a human. He was so nice...told me all about a trip he took...a-as a young boy, to Israel...n-now he wasn't Jewish of course. Hashem knows I'm barely one myself anymore...but...but he showed me...he was kind...he listened...he was good...he is good..."

He sighed tiredly, his eyes closing a bit, before he reached for the remote on the bed. A soft whirring was heard, as he propped himself further up in bed carefully. The gasping breathing of his calmed down a bit, at the elevation of his upper body. "Whispy...you came too? Good to see you...d-did...did you bring those little tiny snails up top side? They deserve...to see the sun too..."

"It's...it's beautiful...reminds me of home...what I can...can see out of my window now." He leaned back against the pillow, gazing gently to Mystic. "You remember...when you first came to see us, Butterfly? Such a...a-a beautiful young lady...you're still gorgeous...a-and your baby girl...little Bubbalah, h-has done so well...and so have my little whispys..." His voice was strained as he spoke, his old pale yellow eyes gazing to the twins, with a gentle smile.

"Mhmm..." Mystic nodded and kept listening as she gently held his arm in a soft hug. It hurt her heart to see him like this.

"Y-Yes...we brought them with us...t-they have their own space at home...they like the moon a lot more than the sun..." Napstablook mentioned with a soft smile.

"I remember Ziedy. Abba and Mater were kind to take me in...you were the first one to break through to me...I'm grateful for that." She managed to fly up a small bit to kiss his cheek before settling to his side again.

"Thank you, Ziedy..." "We're...trying." the two managed a little smile, glad to hear that he liked them as well.

"...We have one more coming. I found out yesterday..." Mystic chuckled, "Abba got the news as a gift today...we got worried when we heard what happened..." She made an internal promise to visit him more now that he was on the surface. No more having to fly up and down the mountain.

Zede smiled at the kiss from her, and chuckled quietly. "Good...those little snails...they deserve the surface m-much as the monsters do..."

Hearing from the twins, he smiled a bit more, and tried to look to them. He was beyond countable age for most monsters, his face awash in thick age lines, looking like cracks in his tree bark face. When he smiled, more 'cracks' could be seen around his mouth and eyes, only highlighting the birchwood ent's advanced age. He had been bed bound for nearly 7 years by then, which was how he'd been left behind in the mountain until just the last few weeks.

Hearing she was pregnant again, he looked more to Mystic, and he smiled softly. "...A-And you questioned...if you wanted to b-be a Mater at all...you are a wonderful mother, and Whispy there, they're a wonderful parent. Why else wouldn't your l-little ones be so good?"

Mystic snuggled up to him, "I was young, Ziedy...young and unsure. But I had you, Tatti, Abba, Mater, and my sisters to help me too. I couldn't have done it without you, them and Blooky..."

The twins would lean against their Zaza before they gently urged the two to go join in hugging Zede. The two would let go and go hug his other side.

"...I love you, Ziedy..."Mystic had a few tears pool in her eyes, "...I'm glad you're here..."

Zede felt the twins on his other side, and he gingerly lifted his arm to allow them closer to him. Looking to Mystic, he gently lifted his hand, gently tapping her cheek. "Butterfly...Butterfly why do you cry? I'm so glad to see you...it has been so long..."

Eli came over, after having gone over his father's chart, and he gently ran his fingers through his father's curled bark hair gingerly. "Abba...I love you, Abba..."

Zede looked to Eli, and smiled brightly. "My little boy...my little boy, you are one thousand today, you're a mighty tree, the age of a redwood...even though you're still my sweet little boy..."

The old tree started to fall asleep, as he laid there in the bed, his soulrate slowing down even further. Soon he was snoring softly, despite his ragged breathing. Eli came over to Mystic, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Mysti, what little progress Abba made, was completely gone when he fell from the bed this morning...he broke his back...they can't chart exactly when, but...he probably won't be alive to see your newest one be born...I-I'm sorry, Bubbie..."

"I'm sorry...little emotional, Ziedy..." Mystic sniffled and hugged his hand, softly nuzzling her cheek into his fingers. She didn't want to admit exactly why she was crying.

The twins let themselves get closer and lied against the old monster, squeaking softly at his presence but mostly staying quiet.

Mystic let him sleep before looking to Eli. She gave a tearful nod before hugging him tight, trying to hold back the sound of her sobbing so she didn't wake her Ziedy up. Her soul hurt to hear the news, she knew he wouldn't last forever.

Goodbyes were the hardest for her to do.

Zede sighed in his sleep, staying in his slumber for the time being.

Eli rubbed her back softly, sighing. "It's okay...it's okay, Mysti...he...we both knew it was a miracle of Hashem he lived this long anyways...who knows? Maybe he'll live longer. He's been around for nearly two thousand years...trees have lived much longer than that. Hmm?"

He gingerly wrapped his arms around her, hugging and snuggling her. "As we've always said, we're always your family for whenever you need us, Mystic."

Mystic nodded between sobs and held on for a while before she slowly calmed down. "...Love you, Abba...I love you all so much..."

Napstablook gently patted their twins' heads, knowing this was going to be hard, regardless. "...Stranger things have happened...just...hold onto hope...right...?"

Mystic nodded between sobs and held on for a while before she slowly calmed down. "...Love you, Abba...I love you all so much..."

Napstablook gently patted their twins' heads, knowing this was going to be hard, regardless. "...Stranger things have happened...just...hold onto hope...right...?"

Eli sighed, rubbing her back gently. "Napsta's right, Mysti...hold onto hope, it's the best we can do now."

"He's old, but he's the strongest man I know, he'll come through this...he always said he'd wanted to see his great-great-grandchildren from Kristina."

Zede mumbled in his sleep, and he sighed, gripping onto the blanket a bit. "...Bu-Butterfly...? Don't go..."

Eli looked to Zede, sighing sadly. "Abba, you should rest now..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ziedy...I just got here...I'll stay for a little longer. I'm here...I'm here..." Mystic gave a quick cheek kiss to her Abba before returning to her Ziedy's side. She placed her hand ontop of the one where he gripped the blanket, making sure he knew she was still there.

"Rest Ziedy...It's okay...I'm here..." She whispered and stroked his hand slowly, hoping it helped.

Napstablook watched her for a while and sighed before taking a seat nearby their wife. The twins looked at their Ziedy Eli in worry, unsure of what to do now. But they were okay with the comfortable silence.

Meanwhile over at Comic's home, Marris had left the master bedroom's bathroom with an annoyed look. She headed over to where her husband a was on the couch and sat down by him, "Oh taterrrrrr...my sweet blue lazy couch potato~ How's my sweet man doing, huh?"

She purred and kissed his neck gently, "Last few days have been pretty good for us. In all sorts of ways~ Huh?"

Eli came over and hugged the twins, giving them both kisses. "It'll be okay little bits, this is life, sadly..."

"c'mon jer-bear...you can do it! let's make mama really proud today!" Comic was trying to encourage Jeremy to walk across the living room floor, as Marris had come down the hallway.

Jeremy clung to the side of the couch with his little claws, and meowed curiously. He had fallen back to not speaking well again, but his signing had gotten much better.

[No walk!] He signed, meowing again.

"baby why not...?" Comic sighed, running his hand over his skull. He coughed into his elbow, and slumped against the couch slightly. Seeing Marris, he sat up a bit more, and chuckled. "yeah it really has actually..."

Roman sat on the stairs with his boyfriend Georgie sitting on his shoulder, and he sighed, flicking a page in the book he was reading. "...i still say you shouldn't be having him walk without his braces, dad. what if he gets hurt?"

Seeing the annoyed look on his Mom's face made him get up and go back to his room however, he didn't want to get tangled up in a mood of hers somehow.

As Marris kissed his neck, he blushed slightly and his permagrin grew a bit more. "been really good... heheheh..."

"I still say we keep his brace on until we get to his doctor's appointment." Marris mentioned before grabbing her baby boy.

Georgie held onto his boyfriend's neck as he headed up the stairs, "Your mom seems...off today. She okay?" He whispered over at Roman before taking off a bit to stretch his wings.

"But uh...speaking of doctors babe, I better start calling one for you and me. Because...Knock knock." Marris's grin went wide, her eyes were a mix of annoyance and playfulness. A look that could go one way or the other at the end.

Jeremy mewed from Marris arms, beginning to make biscuits on her upper chest, as he purred softly.

Roman stopped at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing, his ears twitching a bit. "...i dunno... normally she's not cracking knock knock jokes unless it's something really important...she'll normally just do puns..."

Comic leaned back a bit, surprised by the comment about both of them needing a doctor. As his mind racked by the reasons why...he was thrown speechless by her next comment.

"...uhh...who's there, kit-kat?"

"Pa" Was her only answer to the question. Knock knock jokes were a hit and miss for her, but this was one she had to try and make.

She petted Jeremy's head lightly as he made biscuits on her chest.

Georgie sounded confused but waited to listen anyway. Felt weird doing it but he hoped it wasn't something seriously bad.

Jeremy started babbling a bit, as he laid his head on her. "Pa, pa, pa..."

He then pointed to Comic, his tail languidly flicking behind him.

Comic thought for a moment more, and it dawned on him. "...oh...shit...h-how many?"

Roman's eyelights went out and he sighed, shaking his head. "...i just hope it's not the car this time..."

"That's the thing. I don't know yet. I just took a test this afternoon." Marris chuckled as her bobbed tail flicked behind her.

"So...yeah...congrats ya flippin' tater tot! We're doing this all over again!" She laughed, "I swear I gotta put a cork to this or something!"

Georgie looked even more concerned and confused, "Uh...do I wanna know?"

"I can hear you from up there, Ro! Don't start!" Marris called from her spot on the couch before she nuzzled her youngest. "Yeah, you get to be a big brother now, kitten~ Yes you do!"

"Ro, if you're gunna be listening in on all this, at least go tell your sister! We're gunna have to start making room." Marris sighed, round three here they went. Though in actuality, she did hope that she didn't have this kid in the car. (Though...it did kinda just happen! He started coming slow as fuck, thought we make it to the hospital in time. Next thing I know, I'm getting Sans to pull over and stealing his jacket to finish the job.)

"So yeah...get ready to do all this shit again, babe." Marris got up from the couch with Jeremy in her arms to start making phonecalls. If she wanted to prevent another disaster from another baby, she had to get the work in. But she did make a bit of a show as she left, swinging her hips around, bobbed tail flicking from side to side as she headed to the kitchen.

Comic looked rather relieved that Marris wasn't angry with him over something like this. But he didn't figure something that could really happen so easily, they used condoms!

But they also rarely could find the time to do the deed...so the birth control was likely old by then. He watched her get up from the couch, and he chuckled happily, seeing her hips sway and her tail move the way it did.

"guess just call me your tater tot-maker, huh?" Comic's response, though quiet, was certainly happy.

Ro let out a slight hiss of surprise, he'd thought he'd been quiet. Regardless, he went and told Kristy.

Kristy came downstairs, and looked to Marris. "You're having another kid? What about Jeremy?"

Marris was already starting to write things down on a notepad as she looked up phone numbers, "What about Jeremy, baby? He'll still live here and grow, same as you two do. We're not replacing him." She chuckled out.

"Your dad and I can take care of him, same as always. A new baby just means we have more love to give. But if you're worrying health wise, he's been doing okay. I'm making a few calls right now so things turn out better than what happened last time." She assured.

"...Well...congrats dude. You're a big brother! ...Again!" Georgie chuckled lightly, trying to keep the mood light. Then again, he was the youngest out of 8 kids.

Kristy nodded softly, and she watched Jeremy as he played with Marris shirt, then chewed on his paw a little bit. His left front paw was already almost furless from sucking and chewing on it.

"No no, let's get your little gloves on..." Kristy murmured, as she went and got the little white textured gloves for him. "...see, gloves like Grandma!"

"Ah-ma..." Jeremy mumbled, nodding slightly.

Roman nodded a bit as he sat down on his bed, and chuckled a bit. "yeah i guess so...i just hope this sibling isn't messed up so much like jeremy is..."

Realizing what he'd said, he scowled to himself, managing to sigh. "i don't mean it like that...i guess just... he's behind on everything...:

Marris was already so proud and thankful for how Kristy and Ro always tried stepping up to help with their little brother. "I know things are going to be different. You and Ro? You two have helped me out so much. I'm gunna make sure what happened to Jer when he was born doesn't happen again. I'm gunna make sure."

With that, she started to make her first phone call to the doctor's.

Georgie smiled and patted his shoulder before growing in size to hug his boyfriend, "Nah...I get what you mean. It's...hard and stuff right? I mean...he'll grow into stuff. I'm sure. Just...takes a little longer. That's what happened to one of my cousins."

Truth be told, he wasn't sure how that was going to go, but he did his best to support Roman in any way he could.

As the next two months had gone by slowly, school had come back into session and with it had come getting Jeremy registered for kindergarten. The little kitten was placed into special education because of his inability to speak and his reliance on his back and leg braces to move around still.

The families had gotten together via various communications, at least the Papyrus's had, and they had agreed to throw a nice large birthday for their eldest children in mid October. It was to be a suprise party of sorts; although they had a feeling they wouldn't keep it away from their children for too long though.

At the moment, Papyrus was gathering everyone who had wanted to come to the party, and he sighed wondering where his oldest son was exactly. "METTATON, HAS SCHOOL LET OUT YET? I'M JUST SO EXCITED FOR OUR PRECIOUS ROCKY TO HAVE A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

Over at the school it had let out, but it was going to be Caddy and Marris who would pick up Rocky, Ebby, Kristy, Roman and Jeremy. Unfortunately...Caddy's old car had decided to have a breakdown on the side of the road.

One of the special education teacher assistants who stood near them, watching over Jeremy and the others. "Boys, girls, do you know who's going to pick you up today? Do you know of a way to contact them? By law I...can't let you go without your parent's permission..."

Jeremy was sitting on the ground, pawing through a book he'd picked from the school library, and he was gazing at the pictures. Looking up at Rocky, he giggled. [Look, bird! It's pretty!]

Rocky was getting more and more impatient. He didn't want to be at school. He didn't want to stay there any longer. He did see Jeremy trying to get his attention and patted his head, he couldn't get mad at little kids. "mhmm...yeah. real pretty."

Ebby was taking some selfies of herself with her new hair pin that she got, a little clip that had a purple heart. She looked at the photo she took and sighed when she didn't think it looked right. "Oh! Our Aunt Marris and Grandma are supposed to get us!"

"for the last time...we could just teleport home...i don't get why we gotta get picked up...i got places to be. jose could have taken me home for fuck's sake. but no...i got dragged here." Rocky looked more annoyed the more he stayed. He had a promise to fufill today.

"But Rockyyyyy! It's your birthday! Come on! You don't hang out at home much anymore! Just stay this time! Pleaaaaaaaase!" Ebby begged, not wanting him to just disappear. She promised her dad she's try to keep him around.

Marris was currently trying to fix up the car, she did do some mechanic work for the farm so she knew what she was doing. "Shit...Have you called any of the kids yet? We might need to call a guy. I think the battery's dead on this thing."

She was hoping it was some other problem that needed to be fixed but the more she looked at things, the more it was pointing to a dead battery.

Roman looked to the assistant and over to Rocky, sighing. "...i'm about ready to go too...me and kristy could just get jeremy and we could go home. don't know why mom and grandma insisted on us hanging around, instead of taking the bus..."

The assistant knelt down beside Jeremy, and started to read the book to him, trying to help him to read better.

Caddy tried to call Ebby again, and she leaned slightly out of the car. "Oh, a dead battery? G was right, I should just get a new car...I know Edge looked at it, last time they were over...my sister insisted on it, as he was going to fix up her car too...can't believe it's broken though..."

Over at Napstaton's manor, Paps was pacing around as he went over things in a few pages he had in his hands. "...alright...so, we've got the food set up already, we have everything we might need it looks like..."

Boss frowned a bit, and leaned against the column in the kitchen, where him and Paps were at the moment. "WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN?"

"what about the kids?" Paps asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked to his counterpart. "this is...for them."

"NO YOU FAT ASS, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER CHILDREN. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THEM TO ALL CONGREATE HERE, WITHOUT TIPPING THEM OFF? I'M SURPRISED THAT EB HASN'T CAUGHT ON, IF SHE'S AS SMART AS YOU ARE." Boss retorted, tugging on his black shirt, smoothing it out a bit.

"thanks for that...compliment i guess? but yeah, she thinks she's coming over to visit grandpa is all. that's why we're having it here; so...well, it's what ma would have done anyways, and it's easier on papa too." Paps muttered, then he looked around a bit. "...where is happy and mtt anyways? i guess our spouses are still setting up stuff outside maybe?"

"one of just call 'em so we can teleport out? i do not wanna stay here longer than i gotta." Rocky was starting to get pretty irritated now.

Ebby let out a sigh only to realize her phone was getting a call, "Hello? Grandma?"

Marris was still working on things, "Not broken! Just needs some juice! Hang on, let me see if I can get a friend over he-FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" Marris yelled and held her head as the hood of the car had lost it's hold and fell on her head.

She moved out of the way to let the thing fall, but suddenly the car now started to smoke. "...Okay...now I think it's broken...I think the engine just died." She groaned out before shaking off the pain. Her bump was starting to show with the first two months gone.

"Um...Grandma, is everything okay?" Ebby heard her aunt yell from the background, figuring that wasn't a good sign.

In Napstaton's manor, Napstaton peeked in the kitchen to look around and smiled once he saw Paps and Boss, "There you dudes are! Was lookin' for ya!" It appeared he already started the upgrades that allowed him to age. So now he looked he was about 30 instead of his usual 20s look he had for the longest time. Slow progress but that's how he wanted it, especially since Harmony already freaked out once enough when he tried a "beard update". That didn't last long and even Zhara gave it a firm no on that. Robot could NOT pull it off.

"How come you dudes are in here and not in the living room? I was gunna help start grabbing some food stuff to move to the backyard. MTT and Happs wanna know if you two got the cake yet." Napstaton patted Paps's back as a quick hello before he started heading to the counter to grab the party platter plates. Mostly filled with all sorts of snacks with a lot being favorites to the birthday trio.

Luckily for Boss and Paps, Eb and Rockwell were both being distracted enough from being away from the manor. Eb did figured her dad was planning something for her, but her friends were off treating her to a birthday bubble tea for the meantime. Rockwell was easily distracted thanks to his girlfriend who was easily giving him some birthday kisses at her home. Both of them would be kept away until it came time for them to get to the manor.

Caddy cringed, as she reached over to get her cane and she got out from the car. "Marris, oh my gracious are you okay? Did you get hurt...I told you that hood stick isn't that strong...Edge accidently bent it when he tried to fix the car the last time...Ooh, Ebby. Hi sweetie! Um...everything is, mostly okay?"

"My car died, precious...I think you need to get your brother, and have him along with Roman and Kristy to shortcut yourselves over to your house. That's where we were going to go today..." She commented quietly, as she had the phone on speaker; while she texted Gaster and Comic. "I'm texting Sans, Marris...he can come and get us I figured..."

"heard you got rid of that mouse, bro, nyeheheheh." Paps chuckled as he grinned lightly. When Napsta had mentioned the cake, he looked quite worried. "oh...shit. the cakes!"

Boss shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "OH SHIT THE CAKES. I KEPT TELLING YOU, YOU FAT SACK OF GEL AND BONES. WE NEEDED TO GO TO THE BAKERY AND PICK THEM UP...YET YOU'VE BEEN GOING OVER INANE THINGS FOR NEARLY AN HOUR NOW."

"i'll go get the cakes, and be right back, alright, bro? keep mr. crab ass over here busy. maybe you could go spend some time with papa or something, see how he's doing while i'm gone?" Paps sighed as he spoke to both Boss and Napstaton before he shortcut away to the bakery they'd ordered the cakes from.

"I'm fine...I'm fine...not my first time with something hitting my head." Marris sighed and let the pain subside.

"Oh, okay. Yeah...I'll tell them then." Ebby sighed before looking to her brother and cousins, "We gotta teleport back to my Mamaton's house. Grandma's car broke down and Uncle Sans needs to go get them."

"so we can leave now?" Rocky started playing with the string on his hoodie while he listened to his little sister.

"Yeah, we better go no-..." Ebby didn't even finish as he grabbed his backpack and skateboard. "k. thanks. bye. see ya home." He took one step and he was gone.

"ROCKY! HEY!" Ebby complained, "NO! Oh...he wasn't supposed to do that!"

Napstaton rolled his eyes, "Ha ha ha... thought it looked cool! But yeah, I got rid of it." He knew his bro was just teasing.

He did have a big smirk on his face when he realized Paps forgot the cakes, "Better get 'em quick then. Hap's expecting 'em to pop up soon. Them and MTT have places on the table for 'em. Metta's already here asking so, here I am."

He let out a chuckle as he grabbed more platters, "Yo Boss man, you wanna help me take some plates outside? How's your birthday boy doing? Surprised he didn't catch on yet."

Caddy frowned worriedly, as she leaned against the driver's side of the car. "...I guess it sounds like Rocky just went ahead..."

Roman rolled his eyelights and grabbed ahold of Jeremy. "well, let's go on i guess..."

Kristy nodded, and she gently held Ebby's hand. "My brother has a good idea, let's go Ebby."

As Caddy waited with Marris, she went to her inventory and pulled out a bottle of water she carried, taking a sip of it. "...Sans always takes his time. Either that or he's getting G..."

Paps went to the bakery and gathered the cakes for the party. He was thankful for the credit card he had to pay for the three different cakes.

Boss looked to Napstaton, and then grabbed a few platters, following the robot outside. He seemed a bit miffed, but when didn't he? Otherwise he was actually in a rather good mood, he'd barely cursed anyone out lately, and he hadn't gotten in a fight in almost three months.

"Great. Well, he knows to come back...hopefully." Marris sighed and decided to make herself comfy on the passengers's side until her husband picked them up.

"I just hope he comes back! Who would miss their own birthday party!" Ebby complained taking Kristy's hand.

Napstaton led outside where everything was already set up. Orange, purple, and red decor were around the place, the favorite colors of the birthday kids.

MTT was currently getting the last of the banners put up while Mettaton got a stage set up in the far back of NTT's yard. Happy was moving food platters to their right places when they saw their cousin and Boss come with more.

"Oh good...I was worried we wouldn't have enough!" Happy took a few plates from their cousin before starting to set them down with him and Boss.

"Come on Happ! This is me we're talking about! We'd have a whole lot more and then some!" Napstaton laughed as he helped out.

"So How is everything here? To me it looks pretty good!" Napstaton chuckled.

"I still need to get the pool toys in for the water kittens! But it's looking fabulous, Darling!" Mettaton laughed as he jumped off the stage. "How's this May? Looking good?" He looked over at MTT.

MTT was still getting used to the new nickname from his Alpha counterpart since it was getting confusing with two MTTs around. "Oh! Good! I think Rockwell and his little band would like it. Thank you!"

"Heaven knows my boy won't use it! But I'm glad it'll see some good music talent regardless!" Mettaton laughed as he dusted himself off. "I didn't realize your boy even played let alone performed!"

Comic had indeed gotten Gaster, and he shortcut over to the address that his Mom had given him. Coming over to the car, he knocked on the window by Marris; chuckling. "boneway express, pulling into the station, hon~"

Kristy shortcut with Ebby over to Mettaton's house, and found it seemingly empty. "...Um, Uncle Mettaton? Uncle Papyrus? Is...anyone even here?"

Papyrus came out from the kitchen, carrying a large box of assorted party favors he was bringing over to Swap with him. They had left the Observator on in the basement, on a private channel of sorts so they could easily walk between the two timelines. "AH, KRISTEN! MY SWEET LITTLE PRINCESS! WHERE'S MOTHER, AND MARRIS? I HAD THOUGHT THEY WERE BRINGING YOU OVER TODAY..."

Roman had come in from the far living room, having just sat down with Jeremy for the moment after shortcutting. "...dad's getting them, grandma's car broke down. she had told us to shortcut over ourselves. i got jeremy, and sis has ebby...but rocky just went off on his own. i thought he was coming here..."

Papyrus frowned a bit, carrying the box over to the basement door. "THIS IS A FINE MESS THEN...I'LL HAVE TO CALL METTATON, LET HIM KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON NOW. PERHAPS I CAN CALL ZIEDY ELI. I KNOW HE'S HELPING OUT AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"

Aqua had gone to the school to get the kids, and she was bringing over some traditional Hawaiian food for the party as well; having thought it was more of a potluck then catered. Once Jamie and Johnny got in the backseat, their eyes practically lit up smelling their mama's food.

Boss nodded simply to Happy, as he helped to set out the plates of food. "...CERTAINLY MIGHT NEED A LOT MORE IF MY BROTHER, YOUR HUSBAND, AND BOTH OF THOSE CREAMPUFF SCIENTISTS ALONG WITH FATHER ARE GOING TO BE HERE...THEY EAT QUITE A LOT I'M AFRAID."

Marris laughed and headed over to hug her husband. She was already starting to waddle a bit due to her pregnancy. "There you are! Hey babe!"

"Probably gunna have to call Ziedy and Tatti, Daddy. You know Rocky. What does he do over there anyway?" Ebby huffed and crowded her arms.

What Papyrus and the rest didn't know...Rocky might not make it for the party. Tina had found him during her time to help Nick with monsters at the hospital. He was an absolute mess in her car, grief overtook him.

His best friend passed away that morning...

"Trust me dude. I know!" Napstaton chuckled, "I got a lot of food out! I promise! I gotta get the rest anyway."

Kryssie meanwhile was heading off with Riley to grab Eb for the party. Which left Tyra to grab Rockwell. She didn't expect to be pulling apart the making out teen couple, but she wasn't about to be late.

Comic gave her a snuggling hug, and smiled to her. "guess the kittens headed off to papyrus' place then? we'll be right behind them then."

Caddy had made sure the presents were in her inventory, and Gaster then gingerly lifted her up into his arms; coming over to where Comic and Marris were. "I have Caddykins right here, and she has the presents in her inventory; we are ready to go, Sans!"

Papyrus nodded, and as he crossed through the Observator, he had the kids follow behind him. "I'll just contact Tatti Eddie once I give these boxes of things to Mamaton. I don't believe I can contact Tatti through the timelines though..."

Paps had come back with the cakes, and he started to set them out onto the spaces left on the table. "...alright so we've got eb's cake, rockwell's and rocky's cakes...here we are. i've got the candles, the lighters, and everything ready to go..."

He looked out over the yard, and smiled happily, a cigarette hovering just an inch in front of his mouth as he puffed away on it. "...it looks really good, bro! oh, here comes papyrus, ya got the rest of the stuff from your place, i guess...just take it over to may or happy; they're working on the last touches! hey i've gotta go get some extra things from the bakery, i didn't have enough room in my inventory...can someone go check up on papa, make sure he's getting ready for the party?"

Eli had finished up things at the hospital, and him along with Eddie were getting ready to leave; when Eddie stopped, a concerned look crossing his face. "Bubbie, what's going on?"

Eddie shook his head, and he headed out towards the parking lot as quickly as he could; and he beelined to where Tina's car was at. It still would take the old skeleton some time to get to the vehicle however, and Eli was right behind him.

"Yeah. They left with Ebby and probably Rocks. Just hope they got through okay." Marris chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"If we got everything, let's get going then!" Marris was more than happy to get going.

"Heading over now, Paps bro! Speaking of bros, where's Sansy and Red?" Napstaton asked as he headed off to see Cupcake. He did need to check on his dad afterall.

Tina was rubbing Rocky's back as he sobbed and hyperventilated into her shirt. He was devastated and...guilty. He felt he broke his promise. He didn't want to talk, his heart just hurt.

Tina saw Eddie and Eli head over, giving them a sad expression as she tried calming him down. She knew he wasn't doing great.

Comic grinned at the kiss, and he took Marris' hand along with his Dad's; then he shortcut them all to Papyrus' house. Following seemingly in the steps of their children; they headed down to the basement to go through the Observator.

Paps glanced at his phone, feeling it vibrate. While checking his phone, he found himself trailing after Napastaton anyways. "...uh, looks like sansy'll be here soon, he's just gathering up the kids. red i have no idea. uh...you keep on what you're doin, i'll give red a call then."

In the little house, Cupcake hadn't even woken up yet. His glasses were off on the nightstand, along with his teeth and he was snoring up a storm. None of the loud robots had woken him up it seemed, and Rebecca was no where to be seen at the moment. The door to the little house was completely unlocked however.

Eddie gently placed his hand on Eli's chest, and he made his husband stop in his tracks. (Tina...what happened? I...I had heard him crying...I don't like prying you know, not without permission...)

Marris held on best she could, the shortcut back over did make her feel queasy. Usually happened when they had to shortcut around while pregnant. "Fuck I forgot I hate that..." she complained as she hand a hand to her mouth to stop herself from vomiting.

NTT gave a thumbs up as he headed over to Cupcake's home. Mettaton spotted his husband and waved over "Papy! Papyrus Love! Over here!"

Napstaton noticed the door unlock and looked confused. He didn't see anyone come down this way so he wasn't sure who unlocked it. (Kryssie's grabbing his twins along with the birthday girl. So...what happened here?)

He opened the door and looked around, "Rebecca? Papa C? Hello? Anyone home?"

Tina sighed and kept holding her distraught cousin. (Rocky came in to see a friend that was admitted to the hospital...only to find her gone. He found me and we asked about if she was moved but...we ended up finding out she passed away early that morning. He's...not taking it well at all.)

Rocky really wasn't taking it well. His best friend died, he tried so hard to be there for her. And the day he didn't show up at the same time he usually did, she was gone. What was worse...he actually started to love her. But it was too late for anything like that. And his guilt and anxiety was making sure he knew it.

Comic gave Marris some space, just in case she was going to vomit; while Gaster had put Caddy down and they started to walk towards the Observator to cross through.

Paps wandered through the yard, having called Red's house to make sure they were still coming over.

Papyrus grinned brightly when he saw Metta waving him over. "THERE YOU ARE, MY DEAR! I'VE BROUGHT THE REST OF THE PARTY THINGS OVER THAT YOU'D WANTED ME TO GRAB!"

In the little house there was no evidence of Rebecca; just a note on the coffee table. And an eerie looking black garbage bag leaned against the table itself.

The note read: [Mr. Napstaton, I am sorry but I cannot work this job anymore. Last night was the last straw, your father was sitting in his chair, seemingly talking to someone who was not there. I asked him who he was talking to, and he said 'an old friend of mine.' With his issues over this supposed 'void magic' this is getting to be too much for me. In the bag is my body; and I've left this note letting you know I've left. Thank you for all you've done.]

Cupcake turned over in bed, yawning as he started to wake up a bit. Slipping his teeth in and his glasses on, he sat up in bed, looking around the room. "...Son, i-is that you? I'm...in the b-bedroom."

Eddie closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. (Oh...no...the poor dear...would you want us to stay, or go on ahead? I don't want to step on toes, but we're here to help you know...)

Marris took a few breaths to calm herself down. Be a minute before she let go of her mouth and relax, "I'm good. I'm good...It's been a while since we last did this." She chuckled weakly. "Come on...let's get going, yeah?"

Ebby decided to follow her dad out to the yard. Not much to do else than wait. That was until she was tackle hugged from behind by...? Rocky? Wait no, that's Roxie.

Roxie let out a snickering laugh as he adjusted the hat on his head, "Hey Ebbikins! You're here! You're here! I was waiting for someone to have some fun with me!"

"Roxie! Oh my gosh! It's been so long! Nice hat!" The two immediately started playing catch up. Meanwhile Ebrima was watching the two from a corner before she retreated back to her own book in silence. A funny contrast of all three of them when they were all 10 years old.

Napstaton read the note and sighed, "Great...now I gotta find a new nurse...fuck me... He read the note over again and saw something "Old friend of mine...? What...?"

Hearing Cupcake call for him, he decided to leave it for now and go see Cupcake, "Yeah, it's me Papa C! Hang on. I'm coming over." He could question that part later. He was wondering if Z had known about all this and just hoped Rebecca was happy with wherever she went.

Tina looked to her cousin and sighed, (I don't know...let me ask him...) She did have a better connection with him than most.  
"Rocky? Tatti and Ziedy are here...maybe they can help you out? I know this is really hard for you and I'm sorry. But...I do think we can't let this keep going like this..." She waited for him to answer but...strangely enough, he didn't answer. He was just hyperventilating at this point.

"Rocky...please? It's okay...look at me...Rocky...Rocky? Rocky? Rocky!?" Tina now was starting to get worried as she tried getting her cousin to look at her. It looked like his grief turned into a full blown panic attack, his anxiety got the best of him and was now putting him in a choke hold. He was desprately trying to take in air but it was getting harder and harder to breathe, like an asthma attack made from stress.

"Ziedy! Tatti! Help! He's can't breathe!" Tina was now the one panicking as she tried helping her cousin stay in her hold as he was now starting to lose his grip.

Comic nodded as he led Marris through the Observator. "...yeah, you feeling better though? i'm sure ntt has some ginger ale or whatever..."

Paps was wandering through the backyard, as he tried calling Red's phone again directly. "...c'mon you little rat bastard, pick up..."

Red finally got to his phone and he sighed. "...whaddya want, gator chow?"

"are you coming today or not? everyone, i mean, every-one is here. you and your cubs should come too. sansy and comic are coming as well. i mean, fuck comic's here right now, his kids are somewhere around here...and i know my baby bro is coming soon enough. he just has to pick up brandon from daycare...he's got enough room in his van. ya need him to pick you up?" Paps growled out, as he puffed away on his cigarette, starting to get annoyed.

"keep yer pants on potluck, yeah yeah, we're coming. just gotta get this shit ready to go and we'll be there. and no, i don't need cadet soul-stopper ta pick me and the kids up." Red let out a bark in annoyance as well, as he them hung up suddenly. "mars, cubs! come on let's get this shit on the road already!"

Over down the street was Edge and Bitter, who were getting things ready. Or they would be, if Edge wasn't deep asleep in his beastial form in the living room. Bitter had gotten dressed and she came out from the bedroom and stared at Edge angrily.

"Get your ass up, G! Come on, we've got to get to the kids party!" Bitter screeched, shaking her head. Edge just rolled onto his back, yawning tiredly.

In the parking garage, Eli had enough and was getting scared for Rocky's health as he saw him starting to have trouble breathing. Eli had come over to where Rocky was, and he kneeled down; pressing his glowing green hand to the boy's chest to try to help him some.

"Rocky, Rocky please, you've gotta listen to your Ziedy...take a few breaths in...come on, let's get that tighteness loosened up, let your breaths out, and then bring them back in. I know...I know it's hard...but you've got to breath..." Eli spoke softly to Rocky, trying to focus everything he had on him.

"I'll be fine...this ain't the worst that's happened." Marris managed a little smile as she followed him through, "Gingerale sounds good right now though..."

With Red's home, Julia was at the dining table to grab the last present there, "Daddy we're already leaving. Mama, Jacks, Crimes, and Vermie are already in the car." She mentioned lightly as she took the present in her arms. Mars got impatient with getting stuff in, so she just got it done. Jackson and Crimes decided to help out so their mom wouldn't be going nuts everywhere.

Meanwhile Marrie had just finished grabbing her kids and getting them in the van. She herself had a bit of a bump going on the past two months. "Everyone got everything? We're all good? We got presents, snacks, games, and cinnamon buns pa-...Azure! No! Don't touch those cinnamon buns! Those are for everyone at the party, not just you!"

"Aww...but I'm hungry..." Azure complained before putting the bun back into the plastic wrapped plate.

"We're eating at the party! They'll still be there when we get there." Marrie assured before looking about, "Sansy! You ready? I think we got everything!"

Rocky had a weak grip on his cousin by that point. He was getting lost in his thoughts when he felt the green magic starting to kick in. He gasped for breath before coughing up a storm, taking large gasping breaths in between. Once his breathing got steady, he just leaned against his Ziedy and let his tears go down silently. He didn't know what else to do.

Comic pressed a kiss to her cheek, and brought her up through the basement, and out to the backyard where everyone else was.

Red blinked when he looked to Julia. "...wait, what? nobody ever tells me nothin', i fuckin swear..." He followed Julia out to the car, and leapt into the front passenger seat. Looking over to Mars, he grinned sheepishly.

"heya, mars-bar...uh...didn't realize ya already had stuff gathered up..." He had a feeling he was going to a whack with a magazine, or a tug on his collar soon for having been so in the clouds that day with other worries of his.

In the little house, Cupcake smiled to Napastaton as he carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, grasping his walker. "I must've overslept...usually Rebecca wakes me up, I-I can't hear the alarm too well anymore..."

Sansy had gotten the last couple things in his inventory, and he was making sure all tvs, game systems, computers and things were turned off; and that the house was locked up well. Coming out from the front door; he grinned happily to Marrie. "I'VE GOT EVERYTHING TURNED OFF AND LOCKED UP MY DEAREST! AND I'VE GOT THE LAST PRESENTS THAT JEN HAD FORGOTTEN IN MY INVENTORY TOO."

He came over to Marrie and gave her a passionate kiss. "Everything is ready. How are you feeling though?"

Eli gently continued to rub Rocky's chest, letting him cry against him. "It'll be okay...it'll be okay, Rocky..."

Eddie looked worried over Rocky, and he sighed, leaning on his cane. His pale green eyelights gazed to Tina, and he shook his head softly. (I could possibly remove the memories of this friend of his...but, I would of course need his permission...but he wouldn't be so sad anymore...putting himself in danger as well...)

Marris chuckled and followed, just in time to see the whole commotion, "Woah...heh...if this isn't a big bash, I don't know what's gunna be."

"Hello you two! I was wondering when you'd be here!" Mettaton waved over from where he was with Papyrus.

Mars looked at Red with an annoyed look but pet his head, "I called ya a few times and you said "okay mars bar, i'll get up! i swear!" on me. Decided to see how long it'd take ya to notice. But that's fine...I'll make ya pay for it later." She gave a toothy smirked as she started driving to NTT's mansion. She had a good punishment for Red later.

Napstaton headed over and helped out Cupcake to his walker, "Yeah...uh...Rebecca's taking a little time off, Papa C. Sorry. But hey, ready to see Eb? Today's her bday! I know she's gunna be happy seeing you!" He just hoped he didn't notice the drastic change too much.

Marrie giggled and hugged Sansy before kissing back happily, "Oh good! I was worried we forgot something. I'm okay right now. It's been getting better since yesterday. I'm so glad this morning sickness cleared up before the party! I would have felt so bad if we didn't go!"

Marrie would take her seat in the passenger's side with a smile, "Speaking of, let's go! We don't want to be late! Everyone ready?"

"Yay! Party time!" Azure cheered out happily. Seline was more than happy with getting the show on the road. Brandon was relaxing in his car seat. Little skelekitten was growing really nicely, even getting up to 3HP at is age.

Rocky kept crying in silence, hiding his face in Eli's shoulder to keep himself from looking like more of a fool. He hated crying in front of anyone, he hated crying in general. (i'm a fucking baby...angel why am i a fucking crybaby...no shut up...it's a valid reason...you cry for the stupidest things...you don't deserve to cry for her you damn traitor...what do we do now? ...we can't go home...not like this...i feel like dying...) his thoughts raced in his head from all the stress.

Tina looked back with just as much worry, (I don't know...I don't want to do that...and then there's the party today...s-should we call Uncle Papyrus? I...I don't want to something like that without Rocky or them knowing either...)

Papyrus strode over to Comic and grinned as he hugged his older brother. "IT'S WONDERFUL THAT YOU'VE MADE IT, BROTHER. AND TELL MOTHER TO NOT WORRY, I'VE SPOKEN WITH METTATON, AND WE'LL GET HER A NEW CAR."

Comic ran his hand over his skull and sighed. "you know how mom is, she doesn't like things just handed to her like that...she nearly had a shit-fit when she found out that dad had paid for her college tuition back then..."

"NONSENSE. THAT CAR WAS NEARLY AS OLD AS YOU ARE, SHE DESERVES A NEW CAR! ONE THAT IS BUILT FOR COMFORT! AND CAN ACCOMODATE FOR HER HAVING ONLY ONE WORKING EYE. I SWEAR I THINK MOTHER NEARLY RAN OFF THE ROAD LAST TIME I WENT WITH HER SOMEWHERE..." Papyrus continued on, as he was making sure things were perfect on the tables.

Cupcake nodded as he was helped to his feet. He smiled when he heard it was Eb's birthday. "Oh, today's her birthday, that will be wonderful. She's...hmm...now Princess is 17 or 18, I believe...ah, Eb must be around 14 then, right?"

He went to his closet, pulling down an old sweater of his, and sat in the walker getting dressed. "Why would Rebecca need time off? I-I mean I wouldn't want to...to be much of a trouble for her, but...she had another week off just last month, and...uh, a couple of months ago as well..."

Sansy had hopped into the driver's side, starting up their van. "EVERYONE HAS WHATEVER THEY NEED, LAST CALL BEFORE WE GET ON THE ROAD! I WILL NOT BE HAVING YOUR UNCLE PAPS SHORTCUT ANYONE BACK, WE'RE STAYING FOR THIS PARTY!"

Jen checked her inventory, and nodded. "I'm cool, Dad!" Arial and Junior checked their things as well and they grinned. "I'm okay, Daddy!" "I'VE GOT EVERYTHING DAD!"

Eli continued to give Rocky as much help as he could, when he saw that Eddie came closer to them both, and gingerly sat himself on Eli's knee. (Rocky...Rocky listen to me dear...you aren't a traitor...things just happen. And it's okay to cry over lost loved ones. I still cry over losing my children, years ago...why don't we try to dry your face off, get you some cold water; and just make sure you're somewhat collected, and we can figure out what to do.)

(I know you feel like dying...you want to be with her, don't you? I can tell you this...she wouldn't want that for you.) Eddie murmured as he mentally spoke to Rocky, pressing his forehead lightly against Rocky's head to try to give him calming mental energy, a rarely used power of his.

"Your brother's got a point. At most we should at least try to help with a payment for a new one. Maybe she'll agree to that." Marris suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Marris Darling! I like the sounds of that!" Mettaton seemed more than happy with that juncture, "But we'll talk more after this little party!"

"Eb's...Uh..." Napstaton tried doing the math with his fingers, "Let's see...Kryssie's 18...Max and Nikki are 14...nah, Eb's 13!"

His smile slightly disappeared when Cupcake mentioned about Rebecca's vacations, "It was a...an emergency, Papa C. Might need to call a different nurse though. But...we'll see. For now, we got family waiting." He gently led Cupcake outside to the rest of the family. He'd worry about all that later.

"Okay! Let's go!" Marrie giggled out and clicked on her seatbelt. She made sure her bump had enough room before settling down nicely in her spot for the ride ahead. She hoped things were going smoothly so far.

Rocky let out a pathetic whimper and stayed hidden in Eli's hold, not sure what to do or say to any of that. He still sniffled as Eddie put his forehead to his own. His heart hurt, he didn't know what to think, he just missed his friend and wanted to make it right. The calming effect seemed to help a bit before he fell asleep. Empty dreams came his way, but it was better than the pain from the crack in his soul, brokenhearted for the person he only now admitted he loved.

"Well...least he's not panicking anymore..." Tina sighed, just glad he looked a little better than he did earlier, "Maybe I should get him home..."

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA! OOH, THERE'S OUR PARENTS." Papyrus then went over and gave Caddy a sweet hug and kiss, and he hugged Gaster as well. "THERE ARE PLENTY OF CHAIRS AND PLACES TO SIT, AND WE'VE ALREADY PUT FOOD OUT, SO YOU CAN HELP YOURSELVES TO WHATEVER YOU MAY WANT!"

Caddy smiled and she came over to where Mettaton, May and Happy were; looking out over the rest of the party. "This is a lovely little party put together. Do either of you know if my brother is up yet?"

Cupcake just nodded, letting Napstaton lead him outside, and for the moment; he let himself just rest on the little front porch of sorts sitting in the seat of his walker.

Sansy smiled, and started heading towards his older brother's manor. Jen, Arial, and Junior were excited to celebrate their cousins birthdays that day.

Eli held Rocky, and sighed quietly. "...Yeah...maybe that's best, Tina...c'mon you little lovestruck kinderling...Me and Tatti will be right behind you, Bubbalah. We just have to get to our van too." He gently leaned Rocky in the passenger seat of the car, and buckled him in.

Mettaton happily came over to hug them as well. "Just enjoy yourselves, Darlings! I'm sure the rest will come soon!"

Happy headed over to say their hellos when they overheard Caddy, "My cousin...um...went to get him. Oh! I see them now!" They pointed over at Cupcake's home where Napstaton was standing by him. NTT waved over with a smile, "Hey Papa C! Check it! Aunt Cad's is here!"

Mars would end up parking the car in the manor about the same time as Sansy did. She let her kids out and have them grab things just as Marrie was getting out of the car too. "You're having a kid, Fluffy? Damn you two don't have any other hobbies?" Mars chuckled out.

"I am! But...you're not this time?" Marrie seemed a bit surprised at the sight. She would have said it was differences in timelines, but she heard Marris was pregnant too. So she assumed. But the sight of Mars was proving her wrong.

"We got Red fixed and I got my tubes tied. Four is fucking enough for me and him." Mars clarified as she watched Jackson carry a present out of the car and to the manor, "Careful you two! Don't break it!"

Tina sighed and nodded before getting to the driver's seat. Rocky was still sleeping, though a few more tears dripped from his face. The last ones he had left for the moment.

Paps would get a text from Kryssie, [Uncle Paps? Should I start driving Eb over now? Or not yet? I don't know how many more places I can drive everyone around with an excuse before Eb figures what the plan is.]

Caddy smiled sweetly, and she patted Happy's hand softly. "Thank you, Happy. I'm going to spend some time with Cupcake, until the birthday kids get here." She then went over to the little house, which had streamers hanging from the corners of it; seemingly corraling it in an oversized circle for the entire party.

She giggled, seeing the house draped in streamers; with little party doo-dads hanging from the bannisters. "Well, it looks like your house has even joined in with getting gussied up for the reunion, Cupcake~ And how are you doing, Napstaton? I'm sorry for not coming over that often, life just gets pretty busy in our timeline you know..."

Cupcake chuckled as Caddy gave him a hug, and she sat down on the little bench on the porch. "I guess the house decided to look the 'party', hmm?" He grinned at his little play on words, while Caddy giggled in response.

While their wives conversed, Sansy and Red had gotten out from their cars; and eyed each other for a moment. They never fought, but Red seemingly was never too fond with the Swap skelegator brothers.

"...what?" Red finally retorted, closing his bad eye as he gazed at Sansy.

"You got fixed?" Sansy asked quietly, scratching the blackened part of his skull.

"you wanna say anythin else about it, pal; or you just gonna keep jackjawing me? yeah, i got fixed." He snorted, and rolled his eyelight at Sansy lifting his hand up in question. "- an' before ya ask, yes i went to the goddamn vet's office ta get it done. i don't go to a regular doc, i'm more dog than skeleton, bonehead."

Red changed to his chihuahua form and went trotting off, a cigarillo in his mouth as he went up and into the house. "...heya consuela..." He remarked to the long-time head maid, who was bringing more chairs outside the house.

Sansy looked back at Mars, and just sighed. He was starting to think that was a good idea for him and Marrie; after their latest bundle of joy. He felt like seven children was likely his limit too, if his soul was any indication.

Paps was in the corner of the yard, having a second cigarette; as he gazed at his phone after getting the text. Although it was himself along with the other Papyruses who had thought up this party, he was the one shouldering most of the planning work; while Napstaton had suggested like before it would be held at his place. Mainly it would be held there because that's how Wingdin used to do it, and it would be easier on their 90 year old father as well.

[...yeah i guess bring her over. we still haven't gotten word yet on rockwell or rocky, but...hell, she probably already knows we're doing this. it's hard to keep something secret from my daughter.] Paps finally replied, as he sighed quietly to himself.

Happy nodded and watched her leave before heading off to find their husband.

Napstaton gave a wave and a grin, "Hey! Doing pretty good! Can't complain much, ya know? Don't worry about it too much. All of us got stuff and whatever, things happen! But you're here now! So that's what should matter!" He watched Caddy and Cupcake converse for a bit until he felt a familiar set of arms wrap around him. Zhara had flown in a moment ago and decided to say hello to her husband first with a hug and a few kisses.

"Hola Senor Rojo. Senor Napstaton is at the back with the rest of your familia." Consuela announced as she headed over with more chairs for outside. She was pretty much used to everything going on with Napstaton's family by now, so the multitude of monsters didn't bother her in the slightest.

Mars and Marrie would end up heading inside too as they talked. Two of them just considered themselves more like distant family than anything, but Marrie always tried her best to make some relationship with her counters.

Paps would also get a text from Tyra a moment after Kryssie, [Safe to come yet? I have Rockwell and my mother and Dama should be there soon with my own siblings and G'pa and G'pa.]

Kryssie would send a text back as well after, [Tyra should be texting you soon. I'll text Tina and see if she's seen Rocky yet! I thought Great Aunt Caddy and Aunt Marris were supposed to get him?]

And one more message was sent to him, none other by his little birthday girl [don't worry pops. i'll still act surprised. heehee...thanks for the party pops. love ya. by the way...ya may wanna hide yourself better when you're coming back with three full cakes. i saw ya coming out of the bakery when the girls and i were at the nearby bubble tea place.] Eb was already chuckling in the back seat of her cousin's car. The twins pouted at the fact their cousin got the surprise like that while Eb's 4 friends, 2 humans and 2 monsters, were gigging and cracking jokes along with her.

Paps was still wandering in the back part of it yard, going over various things that needed to be done, checking off lists mentally. His phone had been going nuts all day with everything he was getting together.

First he'd replied to Tyra. [yeah, go ahead and bring 'em in. i've heard that g'pa has been cranky for some reason the past week...tell your parents to be careful.]

[already got it, krys. and aunt caddy's car broke down. apparently rocky is mia right now. text tina check on that.] He hurriedly texted to Kryssie, starting to really get a bit stressed. He just wanted this day to be perfect so far.

Then he got the text from his own daughter. Staring at his phone, he just growled to himself and shoved it into his pocket. He managed to text Eb back, although it wasn't how he felt...it was a good response anyways.

[...alright pumpkin. sorry it got spoiled for you. i love you too babygirl.]

[Noted. Heading down now after I pick up the last kid. Be there soon...] Tyra texted back first while she waited for Rockwell's last friend to get in the car. Soon as the human boy got settled in, she drove with the three off towards Napstaton's manor.

[I'll let her know! See you soon Uncle Paps!] Kryssie would text after and start driving her cousins off.

[don't sweat it pops. i'll see ya soon.] Eb gave a reassuring response. She did feel happy that her dad and family did so much to plan a surprise party for her. Though if she was feeling honest, she wasn't sure if she could handle a surprise right now.

The only one Tina would be texting would be her Uncle Papyrus, unsure of what to really think or say now. [Uncle Papyrus...are you at Swap now? There...was a situation with Rocky. I...don't know if he can do this party now...can you come over? Maybe bring Uncle Metta or Grandpa with you? Tatti and Ziedy are with me too.]

Paps had stopped paying attention to his phone for the moment, as he paced in the back yard. He kept going over and over the lists he had, making sure everything was going well. He had a feeling doing a surprise party for the most skittish of the children probably wasn't a good idea.

But Papyrus and Boss loved the idea, the bigger the better they had thought. And as it was his mother who always had planned these things, the two other Papyrus' had felt that Paps would be the best bet for it to work.

The older skelegator however felt like he was going to just break down at some point under the stress of it all.

While Paps was having an existential crisis in the back yard, Papyrus was looking over his phone as it has since had gone off. [YES, TINA. I'M IN SWAP AT UNCLE NTT'S HOUSE. I'LL GET DAD, AND WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER. MOM IS BUSY WITH GREAT UNCLE CUPCAKE. It will be okay, I'm sure of it.]

He went and grabbed Gaster, and both of them headed to the Observator in the basement, then he headed directly to where their vehicles were kept. Spying his red Chevy roadster, him and Gaster got in and Papyrus sped of towards the hospital.

Happy would reach over Paps's shoulders and hug him with a soft smile, "Honey Bear? You okay? I finished with the decorations." They could already tell their husband was under some stress.

Marris, Marrie, and Mars had ended up grouping together to talk as they started eating some of the snacks that NTT and all of them brought for the party. "So you really got your husband fixed? Like...legit fixed like a dog?" Marris still couldn't believe that.

"He's more dog than skeleton, so yeah. We got him fixed. He wanted it as much as I did. And to make sure I didn't end up with a fifth brat, I got my tubes tied! So no more kids! I love 'em but four's a fucking nough!" Mars huffed, not daring to ever go through another pregnancy. Truth be told, she wanted a small family, one maybe two kids max. Not that she didn't love her kids, she loved them to death, but it got tiring after a while.

"Maybe I should get Sansy and me to do something like that too. It was just so hard to resist a good night." Marrie admitted shyly. No kids, no dinner to make, just a romantic get away that turned to...well...a 2 month in baby bump.

"Our husbands are our husbands for a reason. But hey, I ain't complaining. But uh...might think about that after this bun is done baking." Marris moved a tuft of her hair from her face and the three kept talking.

Tina managed one more text while she waited through traffic in a busy street, [Okay. I'm getting close to the house. I'll see you soon...]

Paps jerked slightly, until he realized it was Happy who was wrapping their arms around him. Turning his head slightly to face them, he smiled nervously. "i...n-no i'm not okay, but i guess i have to be okay, because i can't let this day go bad... anymore then it probably already will..."

While the Marrie's were talking; Sansy, Comic and Red were trying to enjoy each other's company as well. Which mainly came about to Comic lazing on the grass, while Red sat there in his Chihuahua form, smoking his cigarillo. Sansy was keeping watch on the older family members.

Red got up eventually and trotted over to Cupcake's house and laid down by the porch. He ignored most everyone, but felt that until his old man got there, he should watch over the old teacups.

Gaster had heard Papyrus' phone going off and he frowned as he read it. Papy, just go back to the house! Tina isn't stuck at the hospital!

Thankfully the noisy skeleton had only gotten a few streets away from the manor, and he rapidly turned back around, and parked back at his house. He wondered though where the scary versions of his parents were just yet.

Over in Swap, Bitter stood on the front porch, and she scowled. Seeing Shade pulling up to the house, she managed a slight smile. "Maybe youse can wake up your Pere, Shade. He's still fucking sleeping in the middle of the living room! He ain't budged yet."

"What do you mean? The party looks nice so far. The decorations are up, the food is good. Nothing's going bad." Happy seemed confused. Did they mess up on something? They tried thinking back on whatever could have gone wrong.

Vera had gotten there a bit ago and was talking with Zhara in the meantime. Napstaton wasn't too far away from the elderly tea cups so he could still rush over if needed be.

Tina would make it to the manor and parked her car. She noticed her families's vehicles and sighed, realizing they must have left for the party already. So for now, she turned off the car and decided to wait for her Uncle and grandpa.

Once she saw her uncle pull up, she got out of her car to go greet them, "Uncle Papyrus! Grandpa!"

Shade gotten to the door and hugged her Mere before heading to Edge, "Lazy dog at it again, hmm? I'll see what I can do."

She headed over to where Edge was and tried patting his cheeks, "Pere. Pere! Wake up. You're running late, Pere. What will Rockwell think of you if you don't show up? Hmm?"

Paps gently nuzzled Happy's cheek, and sighed. "it's nothing with you, bae...you've done really great with everything. because of me not realizing that eb and her friends were across the street, she realized that we're throwing a party for her. then again she probably already knew. then we've got something going on with rocky, and, hell knowing our luck, probably rockwell too..."

"of course, my cousins decided that i was perfect to put everything together...i still don't know what i would have done without you and may and metta helping out with things...thank you, sweetie." He just wrapped his arms back around them, and snuggled them close; his tail wrapping around their thighs.

Red idly watched things, and as he finished his cigarillo; he looked around and then went and leapt up into Cupcake's lap gingerly.

Cupcake seemed delighted that Red had come over to him. "Well, h-hello there, Red...I can't believe y-you came over to me like this..." He started to pet Red's back, smiling happily as he listened to Caddy telling him about what she'd been doing lately with Gaster.

Red just closed his eyes, enjoying the pets from the old teacup; his tail wagging a bit. He seemed happy in the old teacups lap for the moment; and when Napstaton looked back at him, he growled softly, as if being protective.

Gaster smiled seeing Tina, and he gave her a sweet hug. "Good god, I hate your car Papy, it's so tiny! I feel like I needing crowbar getting in and out..."

Papyrus blushed, and sighed. "HOW ARE THINGS, TINA? I HEARD ABOUT ROCKY AND HIS LITTLE FRIEND..." He shook his head, and looked to the floor. "...He'd never believe me, but I truly know how he feels. I've lost plenty of friends throughout my life. I know that soulache...all too well. Ziedy and Tatti are already here, they're puttering around in the kitchen in NTT's manor though."

He went to the car, opening the passenger door, and he gently picked up Rocky into his arms; pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. "Rockwell...Rocky...my baby boy, today hasn't been a good day has it? Papa has you...I'll keep you safe son..." He murmured quietly, as he took Rocky not out to the party through the Observator, but further into their own house; and he settled himself down into a chair in the living room.

Bitter returned the hug, and shook her head. "Thank you, baby. I've tried what I could, without hurting 'em at least..." She watched from the front door; wondering if Shade would be able to get him up.

Edge yawned, opening one of his eyes; and he gazed at Shade. Licking his muzzle, he closed his eye again, and laid on his side. "...Mmm, don't feel too good, m'tired...did Ma send ya in here, cuz I ain't gettin' up?"

Bitter put her gloves on her hips and frowned. "Get up, Edge! Oh my gawd, it's your grandson's 14th birthday! And ya can't bother gettin yer ass up!? Ya might be nearly ancient, but at least make a damn effort ta get up! You can fall asleep next to Doc if ya want, Rockwell would understand, because yer old as dirt. But you gotta at least GET THERE FIRST!"

Edge growled, standing to his feet. He opened his eyes, and yawned again; his jaw clicking slightly as he did so. "..." He had nothing to say, as he trundled out from the house, and just started making his way on foot towards Napstaton's manor slowly.

Happy nuzzled back the best they could. They gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Papy...you didn't know. No one could blame you for that. We raised a very smart 13 year old, I think that's the only thing we can be faulted for. But knowing her, I think she'll love it regardless."

"I won't lie...it was a little rude they didn't offer to help with some planning. But...I think it turned out good with me and..um...my...cousins helping out. We'll know for sure when we see their faces here." Happy snuggles up with their husband and idly petting his skull while they got wrapped around. They always enjoyed the closeness.

Napstaton looked confused when Red started growling at him, "What? I'm here for the same reason you are, dude."

He didn't seem to mind Red, especially since he couldn't take him seriously in that form.

Tina tried helping Gaster out of her Uncle's car before looking at him, "I know...He had a panic attack at the hospital...Ziedy had to help him through it and...Tatti managed to get him to sleep..." she felt bad that she couldn't help more.

Rocky was still sound asleep, even when Papyrus got him out of Tina's car and into the house. He did stir slightly when Papyrus got settled into the couch, "...no...no...'m...'m sorry..." he begged quietly while he dreamed, trying to hold onto the last thing he had before she disappeared on him again.

Shade smiled up at her Pere and was going to respond when Bitter went off at him. She blinked at the sight before rushing to Edge's side, "Pere, what are you doing? The car is this way. I was only going to offer you to sit inside and sleep there. Come back, please?" She didn't want him to be going alone. The way he was moving was starting to worry her too, this didn't look right.

Paps hurgled softly, enjoying the lovings from his caring spouse. "alright, hapsta...it'll be great to see how she enjoys it though..."

Red made a snuffling noise and curled up in Cupcake's lap; still getting petted by the elderly teacup. Caddy reached over and petted his head too. "Ohh, Red is just so cute! I still can't believe his clothes change with him, it's just even more precious, you know..."

Gaster got out of the car, and he sighed as he closed the door. "Oh dear...that sounds so bad, Tina...would you want to stay with Rocky, until Papyrus brings him over? Or, go on ahead? Tatti and Zeidy are already over on the other side."

Papyrus gently rubbed Rocky's back and hummed softly. He knew exactly why his son was saying he was sorry. He must have missed being there for his friend...it pained his soul, because it was similar to when Asriel and Chara had passed away. Because of how things happened, he wasn't allowed to be close to his friends when they had passed away.

He still blamed himself, he still thought that maybe he could have stopped them from going topside. Kept them from getting attacked. But that was in the past, and his parents always told him, it was bad to dwell on the past like that.

Edge continued plodding along quietly, he was slightly wavering on his four paws; when Shade caught up to him, he stopped and looked to her tiredly. Nodding; he changed to his normal form; which showed he was he unstable on his feet a bit. "L-Long as she ain't giving me no damn lip. Been u-up all night, last...last couple of nights actually..."

He went to his inventory, pulling out a small box of sorts; which was a very special creation for Rockwell. The box was black with red runes etched all over it, and was a special gift for his grandson.

"I know she will. And she'll love you all the more." Happy smiled before giving him a big smooch.

"Yeah. Real purse dog." Napstaton chuckled as little Harmony squirmed in Zhara's arms. She seemed to be interested in her doggy fell Uncle as she kept trying to reach for him.

"I might go on ahead. I'm not sure how else to help him..." Tina sighed sadly, "I feel like I didn't do enough..."

Rocky started to wake up, his head hurt like hell. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't at the hospital anymore. (what happened...? where...SHIT!)

Rocky noticed he was in his dad's hold and panicked, causing him to slip out and fall to the ground. "dad?! the fu-...how did i get here?! what...i..." He got himself up from the ground but was still confused with how he got there and how much his dad had saw. Great, he was more of a weakling than usual.

"I'll try and help and be sure she doesn't, Pere. Come on, the twins are waiting for you and the car is nice and warm from this crisp weather." Shade kissed his cheek and helped him over to her car so he could sit down. Luckily it was big enough for everyone.

Seeing the box, she grew interested, "Pere? What's that? Looks familiar but... I cannot put my finger on it..."

Paps blushed brightly at the kiss, and he chuckled happily. "nyeheheheh...you always give the best kisses, bae-bot...you are the best ren and spouse you know that? you are my princx forever~"

Cupcake leaned back slightly in the seat of his walker, as Red still staying in what little lap the elderly teacup had despite his pudgy stomach.

Red watched as Harmony was starting to squirm and wiggle in Zhara's arms. His ears lifted up a bit, and he snuffed a bit curiously. Looking up at Cupcake, the old teacup wasn't paying much attention to him, as he spoke quietly with his sister in the shade of the front porch.

Papyrus couldn't react fast enough to try to catch Rocky as he tumbled out from his lap. "Rocky...I...Tina brought you here. Ziedy and Tatti helped you to calm down from...what happened. I'm sorry you lost your friend, son...please, don't go running away, I just want to speak with you..."

Edge settled into the back seat of the car, and he smiled at the kiss from Shade. "It's a-a magic amplification box. I gave you one...on your 14th birthday too, Shade."

Bitter locked up the house, and had more presents in her inventory for Eb, Rocky and Rockwell; and she got into the large vehicle with a soft sigh. Looking to Edge, she frowned worriedly; her fingers playing with a loose metal accent on her large purse. She worried he was rapidly degrading back to being old and decrepit once again. What she didn't know is he was just exhausted from staying up straight for two days.

"And you're my sweet king honey bee, Papy. The greatest and strongest skelegator I ever knew..." Happy giggled and snuggled up to him, "I love you...I'm so glad to have you..."

"Oh, Harmony! You really want to say hi, huh? Well...okay...Papa C? Can you maybe take Harmony for a moment?" Zhara didn't want the little bat to keep squirming around with her. She knew she'd calm down if she was near Red and her grandpa.

Rocky wasn't sure how to react. He was feeling all sorts of things, "...speak about what...? i don't know...how did you...ah fuck it..." he sat back on the floor in defeat. Like his life couldn't get any worse. "...so what...what do you want..." he mumbled out in defeat and put his hood up as a comfort tactic.

"I thought I recognized it from somewhere!" Shade laughed and led him over to the car, "You think he's ready for that kind of training and power, Pere?"

She didn't think much of the gift, it was normal to her. She got one for Tyra when she was 13 and was going to give one to her twins but both seemed uninterested in practicing their magic unless it was to up their volume.

The twins noticed Bitter and headed over to hug her, "G'MA!" "HI G'MA!" "What's going on? You ready to PARTY!" Both of them were loud and excitable as ever.

Paps looked around, and he chuckled as he shortcut over behind his Papa's little house, and he settled with Happy in his lap; and hugged them, seeking comfort in their closeness to him. "...me too, hapsta...me too...i love you so much, i just never want to let you go..."

Cupcake looked over at Zhara, and he smiled softly. "O-Oh of course, Zhara...come here to Grandpa; Harmony...there's my little singing girl~ You want to see your Uncle Red don't you? Hmm?"

He gently took Harmony in his gloves; and cuddled her against his soft chest, patting her back lovingly. "Come here Red..."

Red made a curious noise as he was lifted up with Cupcake's extra gloved hand; and held up underneath the man's pudgy arm closer to Harmony. As Cupcake had a full sleeved sweater on, his arms were physical that day; and it only highlighted how his shoulders were stooped due to his age. Red licked his muzzle a bit, his working eye gazing to the little baby bat in front of him.

Papyrus watched Rocky, and he sighed; going to his inventory. He pulled out a very old small photo album, and flipped a couple of pages to where he saw the picture of himself, Asriel and Chara. "Tatti and Tina both told me what you're going through...as far as they know. And no, Tatti didn't comb through your memories...you know he'll ask before he does such a thing...but..."

"From what I know, you and I truly aren't that different, sadly, for similar reasons." He tapped the picture, and showed it to Rocky. "I too have lost friends, son...and trust me, it takes a long, long time to come to terms with it. And...you never truly get over it, that's a lie a lot of people might want to tell you..."

Edge grinned and chuckled a bit, tucking the box back into his inventory. "I do. He's grown enough, that the amplification box is just right for him. I think he can survive the trial...and he'll gain s-so much insight as well. I'll be fuckin honest though, his old man might get jealous. Boss never got an amplification box...Tahi had convinced me that he couldn't handle it."

Bitter was drawn out of her thoughts by the near screams of her twin grandchildren. "Ah! Fuck me...yeah...yeah, I'm ready to party kiddos...I'm fuckin 70, don't scare me youse two." She pressed kisses to their cheeks, hugging them back lovingly regardless.

Zhara gently gave Cupcake Harmony, the little bat stopped squirming and instead reached up for her grandpa to say hi in her own squeaky little way.

Once she noticed Red there, she tried reaching for him too before she ended up grabbing his face and ear to feel his fur. She started letting out squeaky giggles, liking how fuzzy her fell doggy uncle was.

"Heh...careful with the baby, Red! Looks like you're about to be a new toy!" Mars called out with a laugh as she took a drink of punch.

Rocky peeked slightly from his hood and noticed the album. He swore he saw those kids before but he wasn't sure where. He felt stupid and groaned in hearing that his dad found out about his day. What he didn't expect was hearing that his dad went through something similar. "...so you know...that's...she's...why i snuck out a lot...i had a promise to keep...i broke it today...i didn't even get to say goodbye...or...anything..." he hid back in his hood and curled up on himself, his self hatred was starting to come back.

Shade chuckled and got him to the car where Nast was waiting. The twins had left their seats to be with Bitter so Edge could easily get himself in. "I'm sure he'll love it. He's a smart kid with a lot of potential. I'm sure he'll find a lot of use with it. Perhaps Papyrus can get a little bonding experience with him with it." She knew it worked nicely out for her and Tyra. Maybe it would be the same for them.

"Tahi tries looking out for others. Woman is something else." Shade sighed, she had a few run ins with her best friend's mother. Woman was a savior to her for a good while, her husband though she could have easily done without. There were a few times where she considered getting the man killed but decided not to since both Verri and Tahi had asked her not to as he was the only protection she did have left at the time.

M and N snickered before letting out squeaks in contentment with the kisses. "OUR BAD!" "AWWW! GOTTA GET A LITTLE FUN SOMEWHERE!" "COME ON LET'S GO! MA'S BACK AND DAMS WAITING!" Both of them tried leading Bitter back to the car, hoping they would at least make it in time for cake.

Cupcake laughed happily, watching as Harmony had gotten a couple handfuls of Red's curled fur. "Ah...w-watch out, Harmony...be gentle..."

Red growled in pain, starting to bare his teeth at Harmony. Until he saw Cupcake's usually pale-colored eyes were bright and vibrant; glaring at him. You heard your wife. Play nice with the baby, or I'll send you one-way through the Observator.

Red just laid down in Cupcake's arm, letting Harmony tug and pull to her soul's content; occasionally he licked the baby's face, making her giggle.

Papyrus nodded, as he listened to his son. "...if she was as good a friend as you believed she was, she most likely understood. Even though I don't dwell on it much anymore...a tiny part of myself still hates my father...he prevented me from getting to the castle when I had heard the news...they perished before I could see them one last time."

"Ya got that right, Shade. I hope Rockwell likes the box, took me a couple days, g-getting the incantations right fer it..." Edge smiled as he settled into the back seat of the car, and he sighed feeling the warmth from the car's heater. "Mmm...feels nice in here..."

Bitter let herself be led to the car, despite the loudness of her grandchildren. "Alright...alright youse two. You're excited about all'a that cake and sweets ain't ya? You know your Uncle Paps probably got some really nice cakes, don'tcha?"

Harmony was going to let out a whimper when she saw teeth, but a little lick to her face calmed her down as she ended up going back to hugging Red like a stuffed toy.

Napstaton gave a fiery glare at Red from his corner of the patio, daring him to try and snap at his baby girl. He still had NEO, he could still kick ass if he wanted to.

"...it's not fair...she...she was..." Rocky could feel the tears coming back and sank in on himself further. He hated being a crybaby, he hated crying for so much. He felt like a stupid kid, and he absolutely hated it...about as much as he hated himself. His hands were digging into the fabric on his arms, itching with the same call for him to make it hurt more physically than it did mentally.

"We like it kept a little warm, Pere. You relax during the ride." Shade assured as the twins brought Bitter back and buckled themselves in.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for days!" "It's sweets, G'ma. Why wouldn't we get excited?" The twins snickered out.

"They got their ma's sweet tooth, I swear." Nast chuckled from the front as Shade started to drive.

"Oh hush! I do not have a sweet tooth! I indulge in one cake and you don't let it go!" Shade huffed out as she drove.

"Ya ate half of our three tier wedding cake, babe. If that ain't a sweet tooth, I don't know what is. Maybe it's in the fangs, they are pretty sweet to me~" Nast chuckled causing Shade to blush heavily and flick them with her wing, causing a yelp of pain but more laughter from the ghost. "S-Shut up Nast..."

Red just resigned himself to being a toy for Harmony at the moment. He yawned and continued occasionally licking Harmonys' face or hands. Cupcake chuckled softly, rubbing Red's back. "There we are...it's so nice of you to let her play with you, Red..."

"...yeh yeh...papa...mhm..." The little chihuahua muttered, as Harmony tugged at his ears again and he curled his tail against his bottom, hoping maybe the kid would just snuggle him or something soon.

Papyrus got out from the chair, and he wrapped his arms gently around Rocky's shoulders. "...she was someone you loved, wasn't she? It's okay to cry, Rocky...it doesn't make you weak. I thought those same thoughts for so long...let it come out, please, this kind of feeling, can tear you up inside...a-and outside..."

He unbuttoned his shirt, removing it; which left him just in his slacks and shoes. His pale orange ectogel chest and slim muscled stomach were exposed; along with lots of what appeared to be scars littering his arms. The usually jovial skeleton always wore long sleeved shirts and sweaters, like his cousin Paps for a just-as-private reason.

Only he had no abuser, only himself to blame for the marks littering his arms and femurs.

Edge just nodded and closed his eyes. Bitter had come into the car, and she snuggled against Edge's side. After a few moments, Edge's arm wrapped around Bitter's side, his natural hand resting in her lap.

She giggled softly at Nast teasing Shade. "Awww, you ever have my walnut coffee cake? Ya Pere loves it. An he loves my carob tiramisu too. Ohh...I hope none of the kids were looking forward to real chocolate...I gotta ask Paps if he got anythin' with real chocolate or not..."

Harmony would indeed get tired of poking and prodding him, now instead wanting to cuddle and pat his head as she let out little squeaky babbles and giggles. She seemed more than content with the new company, even switching her pats and "conversation" with Cupcake. She was a little talker when she was awake.

Rocky cringed at the hug, everything in his mind was giving mixed signals. What he wasn't expecting was seeing his dad's ectogel littered with scars. It took a moment for him to register what that meant and slowly reached out and touched one of Papyrus's old scars.

Then...for the second time that day...he let himself cry, sobbing openly and loudly. Something he hadn't done at all before today as he kept it secret or forced him to bottle it in. Everything hurt, but...mostly his heart hurt.

"To my knowledge...Paps had ordered a carob and white chocolate raspberry marble cake for Rockwell, there's a mango and passion fruit cheesecake for the girl, and the boy's counter may have the chocolate but I'm not entirely sure. But there are two cakes that are completely safe for Pere." Shade assured after she calmed her blush down.

"I have had your coffee cake, Mere. It was delightful. Your tiramisu is something I have not tried." She mentioned and kept driving.

"Long as it's sweet..." "And we get to eat it..." "We're good with anything! Just no kiwi! That sucks!" The twins really hated kiwi for some reason. Even Tyra had no idea why. Nast figured they didn't like it because it was sour.

Right behind Shade's car however...looked like Kryssie's and Tyra's vehicles. Looks like they were coming in last, but just in time.

Red seemed very happy that Harmony had started to simply cuddle him. His tail started wagging at the gentle attention she was giving him.

Cupcake had leaned forward slightly, as he talked with Harmony. "Oh...really well you've had such a day today haven't you, little one? Tell me all about it~"

Caddy was quietly videotaping it for Napstaton and Zhara; knowing that moments like this would be sweet for Harmony to see later on when she got older. She did wonder just how long her older brother had left though; seeing how tired and old he seemed, so shortly after having woken up.

Feeling Rocky's hand touch his old scars, he sighed quietly. As Rocky began to sob; all Papyrus knew to do was to hug him. He hoped he could just give his son comfort.

Bitter smiled and leaned her head against Edge's side. "Sounds good. That's even if the old hound wants cake anyways. Knowing him, he might just go rest back behind Doc's house, soaking up the sun..."

She looked to the twins and smiled. "Aw, ya don't like kiwi? I know your G'pa loves any kind of fruit, it was so hard to get ahold of fresh fruit or vegetables back home in Fell..."

Harmony kept babbling and squeaking on, keeping her little "talk" going. She even unfurled and batted her wings and waved one arm around while the other kept a hold on Red while she talked. Napstaton and Zhara saw her and started laughing, figuring it was cute. "She sounds like you when you have a song idea." Zhara commented making Napstaton laugh more.

"Hey! Maybe she's got something good going on! Ya never know!" Napsta laughed.

"Let's just hope it's nothing like your beard update." "Hey! Come on! I thought I looked sexy in it!" "Maybe to a sewer rat queen!" Zhara laughed which made Napsta give a cartoonish childish pout.

Mettaton was looking around the party area for his husband and son. But he didn't see any sign of them. Getting worried for where they went, he headed off to the Observer to see if they had gone home. He was slightly expecting Papyrus to be on his phone, calling their son or someone to help grab him from somewhere.

He didn't expect the sight in front of him. Rocky in his dad's arms, crying heavily and coughing between sobs. Any thought of worries Mettaton had doubled as he rushed over and hugged both his husband and son. Rocky didn't seem to care anymore, the pain of everything that happened was slowly getting out of his system. Mettaton would ask later, his boy needed him first. "We love you baby boy...we're here..."

"They might not like kiwi, but give them grapes or blackberries and they'll finish it within the next 10 minutes." Nast chuckled as they got to the manor and parked.

Kryssie and Tyra were right behind them and took their parkings. Maxie and Nikki had gotten out of their cousin's car first before Kryssie and Riley got a chance. Eb got out with her friends and laughed as Eb cracked a couple jokes.

Rockwell had gotten out with his bud and his girlfriend, hair was still a mess from the..."early birthday present" from Ames. But he figured it worked since his hair was normally a mess. "so why we here again, ty? i thought we were seeing ma and pop"

"We are. They're here. Now come alo-...Oh hello mom! I thought I saw your car." Tyra chuckled noting her mom getting out of her car.

"Hello everyone. Rockwell...Eb...happy birthday." Shade smiled as her twins started helping Edge and Bitter out of the car.

Cupcake listened intently to Harmony; smiling happily. He had no idea what the little one was going on about, but he loved indulging her and seemingly listening to her babbling on and on. "Oooh, that sounds lovely, Harmony!"

Caddy saw Gaster coming over with a couple of cups of sweet tea for herself and Cupcake. "Thank you, G. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm holing myself away from everything...I just felt like spending time with my brother today too, until it's time to celebrate the kids birthdays..."

Cupcake chuckled as he overheard Napsta and Zhara talking about the robot's beard update. "I-I'm glad you go rid of that little white mouse, son~"

Papyrus hadn't realized that he had begun to weep as well, orange tears streaking his cheeks. He just let himself be hugged by his husband, while he continued to hug Rocky gently.

Edge yawned as he got out from the car, with Bitter having decided to be cheeky and push on his bottom. "I'm moving, Bitty...I'm out..." He saw Rockwell and Eb and grinned happily.

"Aw, there's my kiddos; happy birthday youse two...c'mere an give yer G'pa lovings, huh?" Edge rumbled out softly, as Bitter got out from the car with M and N's help.

Bitter looked to Shade, and she gently placed her glove onto Shade's hand. "Shade, let's keep a close eye on Pere today, he's been off for a few days now. Dunno if it's just not much sleep or...something else, a'right?"

Harmony babbled on for a bit more before deciding to cuddle and coo at Red.

"Papaaaaaaaaa! Come on!" Napstaton complained, making Zhara laugh more.

"Kids should be here soon anyway, right?" Vera asked before chugging down a cherry cola, "Wonder how Kryssie's doing with 'em."

"Oh! They're here! Places! Everyone to their places!" May called over as he got the text from Tyra about their arrival.

Rocky would end up calming down after a bit, his coughs and sniffles were still there but, he at least stopped crying. Most likely he got everything out of his system by that point. Now he was just tired, hungry, and...empty. But, there was a little sliver of hope, his parents were right next to him, hugging him...caring about him. His inner voices were silent for once. It was a bittersweet peace for him.

Mettaton kissed Papyrus's cheeks and nuzzled him gently while one of his hands carefully rested on Rocky's head. And the first time in a long while...he didn't fight it back. He didn't push his parents away or yell at them. Aside from his coughs and sinffles, he stayed in relative silence.

Rockwell headed to his G'pa and hugged him, Eb not that far behind. "heh...thanks g'pa." Rockwell chuckled as Eb tried getting her tail involved in the hug.

M and N stayed by their G'ma for a moment before deciding to fly off towards the back of the manor. Shade was going to call them back over but decided not to when Bitter started speaking. "I'll watch over him, Mere. I promise. He's doing alright for now..." Least she hoped it would continue to be that way.

"Well! Let's get going! I'm sure your parents are waiting!" Kryssie giggled out.

"waiting for what? us? it's a day like any other day...i'm just older by a year." Eb shrugged, not seeming to mind the day much. Then agan, she was trying to act like she had no idea what waited for them at the back of the manor.

Cupcake grinned and laughed, then he took a sip of the sweet tea that Gaster had brought over. "I told Paps that it looked silly, but Undyne thought it would w-work for you. Makes about as much s-sense as a beard on myself!"

Aqua shrugged, looking out over the backyard as well. It seemed everyone was here except for the birthday kids. She gently took Vera's hands as they went to go and somewhat hide away; like everyone else was going to do.

The only ones not 'hiding' were Cupcake, Caddy, Red and Harmony; as they stayed on the front porch of Cupcake's little house in the backyard.

Papyrus gazed down at his son; and gently pressed a slight kiss to the boy's forehead. He didn't dare speak, lest the moment be broken. He knew the party was going on at the time, but that could always wait. His son's health and happiness was the most important.

Edge gave both Rockwell and Eb kisses on their foreheads, and he smiled to them both. "Aww...youse two are getting to be older today; I'm so proud o' both of you...But Kitten is right, let's go'on outside, huh?"

He looked to Eb, and snickered a bit; winking to her. He had a feeling she knew; if his son Paps was any indiction. Either the boy knew everything that was going on; or he was passed out asleep somewhere...usually at Muffet's.

Harmony got confused on why all the adults had gone to hide. She held Red in front of her and tried "hiding" by putting her wings in front of her. She let out a squeaky giggle, figuring no one could see her if she couldn't see anyone. Like a big play of peekaboo.

Rocky sighed and stayed in place. He wasn't sure what else to do right then and there. But he didn't complain about the amount of love his parents were giving him. He wouldn't admit it outloud but...it was comforting and something he deprived himself a lot of the past few years. There was only one other thing that he had on his mind however, "...you're...not mad...?"

"Mad? Why would we be mad, sweetheart?" Mettaton seemed confused and a bit conerned that Rocky would ask such a question.

Eb and Rockwell didn't seem to mind the affection with both of them letting out chuckles in their own unique ways.

Eb did wink back at her G'pa before following them over to the back of the manor with their cousins and friends. Shade was looking quite pleased for the moment, hoping things were going according to plan.

Eb and Rocky would make it to the back to see all the decorations strewn about, the tables, and the stage to the back. Eb kept her normal chill smile while Rockwell was left genuinely confused. Least until he jumped from the sudden appearance and yelling of "SURPRISE" from everyone as they got out from their hiding places.

"nice balance there, rock topic." Eb snickered out at her fell cousin who let out a groan and growl.

"shut up, gator girl. what's all this about though?" Rockwell was still confused as he got himself up and dusted himself off from his fall.

Red couldn't help but snicker at what the baby did, wrapping her wings around him and in front of herself. He started licking her face a bit, when she started to giggle. A weird fact for most dogs, is that baby's faces just always smelled so sweet!

Papyrus pulled back slightly, and he sighed quietly. "We might have seemed mad in the past, but it was only because you wouldn't let us try to help you. But...I understand why you didn't want that. And...I agree with Mamaton, we aren't mad at all..."

Edge started laughing brightly, and he smiled happily to his grandchildren. "Happy birthday, youse two. This is all for you...wait, aw fuck, where's Rocky at? It's supposed ta be all three of ya, but only Eb and Rockwell are here...oh...well..."

Caddy stood up from the porch, looking around. "Oh...oh dear...this...this isn't good..." Grabbing up her cane, she came down the little ramp that led from Cupcake's front porch and came over to the back door of the manor, passing by Edge and the children.

"Happy birthday, you two. I-I'll be right back...this isn't good, Rocky should be here too..." Caddy was mumbling to herself, sounding a bit like Wingdin in her worrying as she went towards the basement to go through the Observator.

Cupcake just stayed on the little front porch, watching idly as his sister left all too suddenly. He had already started to fall asleep a little as he sat in the seat of his walker; his chin propped in his gloved hand.

Harmony let out another giggle and laugh as Red licked her. Once she heard everyone yell out surprise, she peeked out and flapped her wings, "Ab-ah!" She tried mimicing the sound as her little legs kicked around.

Happy did notice that they had one kid missing, "Oh...I hope he's okay..."

"I dunno where he went. Tatti? Ziedy? Tina?" Ebby looked over at her family, hoping they'd know an answer. But then she realized something else, "Hey! Where's Mamaton and Daddy!?"

"Maybe they left to get him too..?" May reasoned, but he was suprised to hear no one said anything about them until now.

Eb and Rockwell were left in a confused state before deciding to check things out too. Rocky was kind of like them, so they figured they would know how to help. Maybe? Either way, no use leaving a counter cousin behind.

Rocky let out a shaky sigh and nodded. Unsure of what really to say. So far, he had to put this as the worst birthday he's had so far.

"...can i just get dinner and...i don't know...my head hurts..." He did do a lot of crying today, and that panic attack he had earlier didn't do him any favors.

Paps pinched his nasal ridge, frowning. "...i knew this was a bad idea...this shit is more suited to our younger kids..."

He went and shortcut away, going into his Papa's house to sulk away from everyone else in embarrassment. This was supposed to be a nice family reunion, celebrating their eldest children's birthdays; something just like his mother would have done. Of course, he fucked up something else.

Eli and Eddie had been milling around the food, and were a little surprised to see that Rocky hadn't come out. At least Eli looked surprised; Eddie however did not.

Caddy came through the Observator, and she came upstairs quietly. Heading to where she heard Rocky talking quietly; her cane lightly tapped against the floor. As she stood in the doorway to the living room, she smiled softly. "That's a good idea, I think, Rocky."

Papyrus smiled lightly, and he gently rubbed Rocky's back. "Why don't we do just that then? We...do have dinner already ready, it's...over in Swap, at your Uncle NTT's manor in the backyard...would you want to come and eat, son?"

Roxie noticed his dad had gone off and decided to go see him instead. His sister was busy for now anyway. "Papa...? Mama? Where are you...?" he called out as he started to look around for the skelegator parent.

"It's a nice dinner. We have your favorites made." Mettaton kissed his head again with a soft smile.

Rocky thought about it for a second, not sure how to really feel about having dinner in the other place. Only to be surprised to see Eb and Rocky by the doorway too.

"come on, dude. food's getting cold. ain't exactly a shared birthday if all of us ain't there." Eb chuckled as she chewed on a candy cigarette.

"yeah, shit isn't worth anything without you. now get your ass up and let's go. i'm starving." Rockwell hissed out, but it didn't have the usual malice he had.

Rocky looked at all of them and sighed, food was there...and...it did feel nice to have people go get him. Even his parents stuck around after all that.

"...alright. let's go..." He got himself up and figured he could hold off the grief for a bit longer. It was very bittersweet for him, having to lose what he thought was the only person who cared and loved him...to find out that there were so much more.

And they were so much closer than he thought.

He went off with his Grandma, his parents, and his "cousins" through the Observer, willing to give things a try.

Paps just sat in the dining room, his head in his arms; his glasses off and his hearing aids out. He just wanted to sulk in private, and hoped that his spouse and children would be okay without him for the time being. The man wasn't sure if he wanted to eat his feelings or tear something to ribbons; so he just decided to do neither, and sit there, sulking.

The party so far seemed to be going pretty well, despite Roxie having been looking for Paps.

Cupcake had indeed fallen asleep in the seat of the walker, and he was snoring softly; the party going on seemingly without him at the time.

Edge and Bitter had set out the presents for the children; except for Edge having kept ahold of the Amplification Box as a last special present for Rockwell.

Rocky got through the Observer with everyone with him, only to be genuinely surprised with what he saw. Decorations in his favorite color, his favorite foods and snacks around as well as others, his and his cousins families all congregated together, and the mound of presents that was at the far end table.

People really did care about him...

"...are you seriously fucking crying right now?" Rockwell looked over at his softer counter, only to be slapped against the head by Eb, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, GATOR GIRL!?"

"ya know i liked ya better when you were quiet and sulky like the emo ya are." Eb huffed out as she bit into her candy.

"SHUT UP!" "make me."

Rocky did have a few tears stream down but he quickly wiped them away, hoping no one else saw. He did manage a little laugh a the two before going on ahead to grab some food.

"There's the other birthday boy!" Vee called from the pool, having been making sure her water kittens were playing nice and keeping hydrated.

"Alright! Now the party is officially started!" Napstaton laughed before turning the music on to get the party really going for the three.

Roxie would find his dad soon enough and head over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look, Mama? What's going on...? he decided to speak in hands once he noticed his dad had his hearing aids out.

Boss watched as his son was starting to be a little bastard, and he laughed as Eb slapped him. "SERVES YOU RIGHT, ROCKWELL. COME AND EAT, ALL OF YOU. NOW, I MUST LET YOU KNOW, THAT APPARENTLY MY COUNTER WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GET A CAKE THAT HAD CHOCOLATE IN IT, FOR ROCKY. HOWEVER, MY SON'S CAKE, AND EH, EB'S CAKE ARE SAFE TO EAT."

"OF COURSE, THAT IS AFTER OUR CHILDREN BLOW OUT THEIR CANDLES AND MAKE THEIR BIRTHDAY WISHES! NOW...WHERE DID OUR COUSIN GO? HE SHOULD BE HERE AS WELL..." Papyrus exclaimed, as he looked around the yard.

Jamie and Johnny leaned on the side of the pool; and cheered happily. "Happy birthday ya'll!" {Happy birthday!} The twins called out from the pool, as they were playing volleyball together. Aqua was resting in an inflatable chair; partially submerged in the water. "Happy birthday, keiki's!"

Paps couldn't hear the loud music, or the cheering outside; himself silent to the rest of the world. Seeing his son signing to him, he sighed and wiped his face off. ...i completely messed up everything, roxie...i...i thought this was a stupid idea, but your uncles pressed me into doing this, and they figured because your grandma used to always throw these big parties...that...that i could do it too...

of course, like everything, it just blows up in my face...i just want to go crawl in a hole and just go to sleep for awhile or something...everything hurts and my head is killing me, i just wanted your sister, rockwell and rocky to have a good birthday... Paps put his head on the kitchen table, and he closed his eyes for a moment, tears streaming down his cheeks in frustration.

"...is it cherry chocolate cake...?" Rocky looked over at his parents in curiosity.

"Yes it is, we had it specially made!" Mettaton smiled over and hugged him, "Happy birthday, baby boy."

Rockwell was about to say something until he got pulled into a tight, four-armed hug by his own mamaton, "Happy birthday!" "MAAAAAA! come on! i got a rep!" Rockwell complained but the blush on him had countered his complaints. He loved it, he was just too proud to admit it.

Eb got her own hug from her Ren though did wonder where her pops went.

But for now, the party was in full swing as people got to eating. The three would get to their cakes once Paps was found, so Happy and Eb went looking.

Roxie's face fell in worry before he hugged his dad. He wasn't going to stand for that. He tried lifting his dad's head off the table and tried getting his attention to sign him in hands again, But you didn't mess up! The party went really good...and Renny did try and make them help too! Least the other versions of Renny helped...you did good Mama. You really gunna say it went bad after everything that's happening outside...?

By the window, he could already see people laughing or having fun. Rockwell could be seen still tossing annoyed snarks at Rocky who was easily snapping back with his own. Eb would join in with her own big grin to troll the edgier boy, causing him to get mad and the other two to laugh. But Rockwell would end up getting his revenge and his own quip out at the two, causing both of them to look shocked but laugh with him.

The swap bat-bot twins were having fun on the stage with playing and performing their own music and stunts, kinda similar to what their parents had done before when they both were on the stage. They seemed more than happy with their own time.

I see a lot of smiles, Papa. A lot of big smiles. If you really did mess up...I don't think Sissy or the other two would be smiling as much as they are. Roxie let out a giggle of his own, always feeding on the happy vibes others put out. He couldn't help but feel happy when he saw others be happy.

Paps lifted his head more, looking out the window as well; and a smile started to cross his face as well. He gently wrapped his arms around Roxie, snuggling his son close. ...thanks baby boy...you always know what to say to help your mama out...

He nuzzled Roxie, wrapping his long tail around in a sweet loving hug. i'm sorry...i...i thought it all went bad, but...i guess it didn't. i guess i should go back out there, so they don't worry too much about me...

Placing Roxie back onto the floor, he then slipped his hearing aids back in; and put his glasses back on. As he smoothed his hoodie a bit; he headed out from the little house, opening the front door. Coming out and looking around, he grinned with a genuine happiness looking around the yard.

Boss had been looking around the yard for any sight of Paps, and he spied the portly skelegator coming out from Cupcake's little house. "THERE HE WENT..." Striding across the yard, he came over close to the house, a scowl across his pointed face. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? THE CHILDREN ARE WAITING TO BLOW OUT THEIR CANDLES, AND THEY DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT UNTIL YOU WERE AROUND! ALL OF THIS PARTY WE'VE PUT TOGETHER, AND YOU'VE GONE OFF TO HAVE A PITY PARTY I ASSUME?"

Paps' happy smile dropped, and he slipped his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "...are you serious? the party we've put together? guess you're talking about may, metta, happy and myself then huh? because i know you didn't do hardly anything. you and papyrus had this great idea, and you foisted it upon me...and you used the memory of my own mother throwing these kind of parties, just to get me to do this."

Boss had a wicked grin across his face, his hands on his hips. "WELL...IT WORKED DIDN'T IT, LAZYBONES?"

Paps eyelights went out, and he growled low in clear anger. He didn't know what else to say however, as he felt like Boss was accurate though.

Roxie let out a giggle and hugged his Papa back, he liked being hugged with his dad's tail. Especially since he seemed to miss that in the gene department. It's okay. I know you wanted to make it good. And you did and I'm super happy for you and Sissy!

He went out with his dad as soon as he got back everything he needed. Once he saw Boss come over, then he started to get slightly nervous. He already could feel the bad time coming from the pointy skeleton.

Paps didn't need to say anything as May would head over and put Boss in a bone crushing hug too, but there was a little more tightness around his head and the smile of his was...slightly more sinister than it should be, "Oh Darling! You're so funny! The party WE put together? That's very funny! I didn't realize you were trying the comedy act like your brother! Especially after I asked you to at least give me options about your own SON"

Paps might have let it go, but May certainly wasn't. "Ooooooh...someone's in trouuuuubleeeeeee!" Mars laughed from the side as she bit into a chicken wing.

"Mama...please let go. I think Papa will understand his lesson more back home." Ebrima sighed from her spot on the table as she noticed her Mamaton was basically squeezing her papa.

"And how come you didn't help out, Mister!" Mettaton looked at his own husband, wondering what he was doing all that time for planning.

Rocky was already snickering along with Rockwell. Eb rolled her eyes at the sight, "before we kill anyone, can we get cake first?"

Boss suddenly found himself encased in a bone crushing hug from his husband, and he nearly choked out; his pinpricked red eyelights gazing to his beloved husband. "COMEDY ACT!? BAHAHAHA! YES! YES A CUTTING-EDGE COMEDY ACT!" He scowled, and started to wriggle a bit in May's hold. "...Let me go, darling...I will apologize later..."

Papyrus had a little plate of fruit in his hand, and he gave Metta a sheepish grin. "OH, UM...I H-HAD A BIT OF...SOMETHING PLANNED BUT...IT'S...N-NOT EXACTLY...good to...go now, love..."

Edge came over to the kids, and gave them each a hug. "Yeah, yeah we'll get to that cake, Eb...but I got something special for you kiddos for ya birthdays. Would you want it before you have your cake, or wait till later?"

Paps sighed, as he looked over to Cupcake; noticing his Papa was still sleeping in the walker. "roxie...has grandpa been asleep this whole time?"

"Mhmm! Oh you certainly will. When you and the other you are the only ones who clean up everything after the party!" May grinned before letting go.

"We helped plan and decorate. YOU TWO get to clean up! Happy darling, thank you so much for the lovely idea!" Mettaton looked to his Swap counterpart, who was just smiling innocently as they went by Paps's side.

The three looked confused on what Edge meant on gifts. "...special...?" All three of them spoke at once, not sure what that meant. The three would whisper and converse before coming to a conclusion, "before." They figured presents would be good, especially if their G'pa/G'Unc was offering. It had to be good, right?

Roxie noticed Cupcake and rushed over to go see him, gently nudging him, "Grandpa? Grandpa, wake up. It's time for cake or presents or something!"

Harmony even babbled out in talk again as she saw her grandpa asleep.

Boss looked aghast at the idea for a second, before he just sighed and shrugged for a moment. Papyrus meanwhile had a sweet smile on his face. "IT'S THE LEAST WE CAN DO, METTATON. I'M REALLY SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO HELP OUT THOUGH, BUT CLEANING UP SHOULDN'T BE ANY KIND OF PROBLEM!"

Paps just leaned his head lightly against Hap's shoulder, giving them a sweet kiss. "heh, i can help out too, it's not that big a deal..."

Caddy had come back over to the house, to keep Cupcake company and she giggled softly patting his shoulder gently. "Paps, don't kid yourself... you're probably going to have enough sugar you'll be as sleepy as your Papa is... I know my nephew~"

Edge grinned lightly as he pulled out three cards from his inventory and handed each of them their cards. "Now I hope it's okay, but there's a little Fell special thing for those that are Headhunters..."

He then handed Rockwell the Amplification Box.

Cupcake mumbled a bit, deep asleep despite Roxie nudging him. When Harmony had started babbling again, he didn't make much of a move.

Even Red had started to get a bit worried, as he leapt into Cupcake's lap, putting his tiny front paws up on his chest. "yo, doc! wake the fuck up already! hey is he deaf like you, gator gut?!"

Paps worriedly shook his head, as he came over and started to see how Cupcake was doing. "papa seems okay...he just won't wake up...what the hell is going on..."

The three took the cards and grinned, seeming happy with the money. Rocky already started making plans on what to get. Same with Eb, she had been wanting a new computer set up for all her research and gaming stuff.

Rockwell looked more surprised at the box he was given. "woah...what is this thing...?" He seemed really interested in the box, even with the sliver of worry from being heard it was Headhunter stuff. But it did look really cool.

"An Amplification Box. It's supposed to help you with your magic better. Mama gave me one too when I turned 13." Tyra explained lightly with a proud smile.

Roxie started to get worried that his grandpa wasn't responding. Napstaton even rushed over to check up on him, "Papa C! Hey! What's up? He was fine like a minute ago! I don't know what's up!"

Zhara had headed over to take Harmony back as now she was starting to whine. She didn't like how upset her daddy, uncles, and cousin were.

Eb seemed to notice the commotion, "what's up with grandpa? g'pa..."

Edge glanced over to where the others had gathered and he looked worried. "Oh no..."

He went over to the little front porch and glanced over Cupcake, kneeling in front of his husband after Paps and Napsta had moved out of the way. By then even Sansy had come over, and was offering to put his watch on his father to check his soulrate.

"...His breathing is okay... c'mon doc don't scare us like this old man..." Edge muttered, putting his natural hand on Cupcake's chest. ...Caddy please, wake up...if I lose you I can't bring you back...

He wrapped his arms around Cupcake, whining in worry, after Red had leapt down from the old man's lap. Edge didn't care of anyone saw him crying in worry just then.

Paps had been trying to figure out what had felt off the whole day and he realized what it was. "...where the fuck is rebecca, bro? has papa even had his medicine today?"

"Grandpa!" Kryssie looked like she was going to start crying and running over, but Vera held her back, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to crowd him anymore than he already was.

Rocky stood there, head down with the memories of what happened to him earlier. The pain was resurfacing all over again.

Napstaton tried thinking back if his Papa took his meds. Then he remembered, "...Rebecca quit...she left him fucking alone all day..."

"WHAT!? Babe! When were you going to say something!?" Zhara was shocked to hear Rebecca just left like that, "Roxie, go get his medicines right now! He needs them! They're in a case on the top drawer, table left of his bed! Go!"

Roxie ran off to go grab them, scared of what would happen if he didn't. He didn't want to lose his grandpa, not during his sister's birthday.

"I don't know! I thought she might have at least given his meds before! But he didn't even get out of bed! She just dumped her body here and left!" Napstaton was now starting to get mad. He would be madder if Harmony didn't start crying and had to help calm her down.

Paps was pissed, but he held back his anger. As soon as Roxie came back with the medicines, he watched with a careful eye as Zhara got out his medications.

"... we're not letting this turn into another case like mama, naps..." Paps muttered, watching as his 'sister-in-law' managed to give the sleeping old scientist his needed medications.

Bitter had come over, and was using her ungloved hand to help massage Cupcake's 'invisible' neck so he could swallow the paste made from the pills without choking.

"There we go...that's all of it, Zhara. I even swiped his mouth, he swallowed everythin'... I just hope Doc'll be okay..." Bitter murmured, as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Edge gazed to his husband, still gently hugging him. "I ain't losing you... c'mon Doc..."

It took another almost ten minutes, but Cupcake finally started to wake up. He felt groggy and confused, as he still was slumped in the seat of his walker.

"... bloody hell was I out for a nap... I-I hope I didn't miss the party..." He mumbled, adjusting his glasses carefully as he looked around, blinking as he was suddenly face to face to his husband nearly weeping.

"Edge?" He managed to look over to Napstaton, his head slightly bobbling like as was normal anymore. "What even happened?"

Napstaton sighed in relief when it looked like it worked. Zhara gave Cupcake a hug, "You were napping for quite a while, Papa...gave us a bit of a scare." She explained gently, "How are you feeling?"

Eb had her cool look on, but her tail gave away how stressed she was. One of her friends patted her back as the other three stayed close by in case.  
Ames, Jay, and Crimes stayed by Rockwell the same way.

And then there was Rocky, who felt alone at that moment. Least until his sister got to his side. Even with all their bickering, griping, and sibling tomfoolery...they still had each other.

"Party's not over yet, Papa C. We were...gunna start with cake and presents." Napstaton sighed as Harmony started to calm down in his arms. Poor girl was still spooked.

Cupcake smiled softly to Zhara, and he covered his mouth with his hand coughing a bit. "I feel like I chewed my pills this morning, ugh...b-but I guess I'm okay, love..."

Paps smiled gratefully, seeing his Papa seemed to be alright. "yeah...why don't i help you down off the porch, and we'll get that going huh?"

Soon enough the party was going once again, and it came down to the cleanup, which as Caddy had predicted, Paps was out like a light, alongside of Comic and Red.

His sugar was somewhat high, but not dangerously so; Red had eaten enough that he was nearly in a food coma, and Comic was just exhausted.

Papyrus and Boss begrudgingly were cleaning up after the party, moreso it was Boss who nearly wanted to grumble over it all, but Papyrus was cheerfully working on it.

Cupcake was in a wheelchair that Napstaton had fished out from the little house, and he sat at the same table as the birthday children. Kryssie sat by him, and he enjoyed listening to them all going over what they wanted to go and do. He'd given each of the kids a hundred bucks for their birthday.

Zhara looked relieved for that, as did the kids. Party would go into swing again and they were doing fine.

Rocky was still a bit shaken up but cake at least provided a good enough distraction to shut his anxiety off for a minute or two.

When things winded down and clean up began, Happy was with Paps to help massage his shoulders, knowing he did so much work and deserved the rest. Roxie was about the same as his dad, having a bit too much but nothing in the dangerous levels as he seemed to sleep soundly by his Renny.

May and Mettaton were equally enjoying their rest while they saw their husbands front the clean up efforts. They worked hard so they could enjoy themselves.

Kryssie was keeping an eye on Cupcake alongside Riley, making sure he was comfortable.

The three birthday kids were conversing with themselves and talking of what they were doing. Rockwell was mostly listening as he idly strummed his fingers over the new electric guitar he was given. He really seemed to like it as the moment he opened it, he rushed to the stage's amplifier to play something. Rocky was mostly impressed with the fact his counter had no crippling stage fright like he did. But the three of them were just relaxing with the other two's company.

Tyra and Tina would join over to check on their cousins, with Ames not far behind to hug her boyfriend again. Eb's friends had gone home but seemed to really enjoyed the party. "Hey you three." Tyra took a free seat by the corner while Tina gave a gentle pat to Rocky's head.

"So? Was it the best birthday ever?! Did you like it?!" Kryssie was more excited to see how they felt after it all.

"yeah. i say this was pretty good. didn't expect the others to come over but it was good. 10/10 would party again." Eb chuckled as she idly played with a new rubix cube puzzle she was gifted.

"i guess it was pretty good. The start of it was really good." Rockwell chuckled darkly as Ames giggles and nuzzled his metallic cheek.

"don't sweat it, alright? uh...sorry ya had a cruddy start. but...day's not gonna stay cruddy. just take a bit at a time..." Was a piece of advice she kept telling herself when she started feeling low.

Rockwell stayed in place even as Ames whispered something to him. He let out an annoyed groan only to be met with her glare. He just sighed in defeat and headed over to join the hug, "yeah yeah...what fucking gator girl said...shit sucks but shit isn't sucking forever. just go back to being a fucking jokey bastard. it's weird seeing you sad!" Rockwell felt weird with giving physical affection to someone who wasn't family and, kinda himself..., but he was trying.

Trying was enough for Rocky who managed a little smile. "...thanks..." His inner anxieties couldn't touch him right there, they couldn't use their same bullshit. Rey wasn't the only one who cared...he had so many others who did too and couldn't disprove it.

"Today was quite l-lovely, kids. It's so good to see that you all enjoyed yourselves." Cupcake looked over to where Paps was and he chuckled brightly. "Paps and the robots put on a wonderful party too. Just as great as Cinnabones would!"

He took another bite of the piece of cake he'd been slowly eating, for nearly fifteen minutes by then. Smiling to himself, he shifted his feet a bit in the footholds a little.

Red yawned, and he stretched a bit, heading over to where Mars was at and he slumped into her lap. "rub meeee~"

Sansy was pitching in to help Papyrus and Boss, enjoying a lively, yet unusually quiet conversation with his Alpha counterpart.

"So, have you made any plans for Uncle Cupcake?" Papyrus commented quietly. "He's... getting rather old, this morning was certainly a scare wasn't it?"

"Well you'll have to speak to my older brother Napstaton. Although he of course keeps me and Papy informed, he's the main caretaker for our Papa. He is nearly 90... it's a conversation we've been sadly putting off for awhile now." Sansy stated, sighing as he held a stack of dirty plates. "We just don't want to really admit that he's getting closer to passing. I don't think Napstaton wants to either."

The three nodded and stayed relaxed for the next while until their parents were ready to head home.

Kryssie kissed Cupcake's cheek and nuzzled him lightly. "It was really good. I'm glad it turned out really nice." Tina spoke up with a bit of relief to her voice. She and Rocky did manage to tell their Ziedy and Mettaton about what had occurred that got to him, and his counters ended up overheating the conversation. But it turned out alright and things seemed to be okay for Rocky now. Kid did look more exhausted than anything.

Mars chuckled once she got a lap full of husband and started rubbing him, "Had a lot to eat, didn't cha? Ya fat old hound." She got to rubbing his head and belly to help him relax.

Napstaton was helping take down stuff from the stage and having them get back to storage. Truth be told he wasn't ready to lose Cupcake yet. Wingdin's death was still egging on him. He took a quick look at Cupcake and sighed. He knew he should get something worked out.

Zhara would head over to Cupcake again with a blanket to cover his shoulders since it was starting to get chilly, "Papa, would you like me to wheel you inside? It's getting cold and I don't feel right leaving you alone in your house tonight." Especially with Rebecca gone, she didn't want him to feel isolated and for sure had someone to look after him.

Red closed his eyes and just panted happily. Soon enough he was nearly asleep in her lap. He had changed to his chihuahua form, his stomach overfull from how much he'd eaten that day.

Comic had started to wake up, when Red had come over and he laughed softly. "guess his bark is worse then his bite huh?"

Cupcake seemed happy as Kryssie had cuddled him, and he took another bite of the cake. Feeling the blanket around his shoulders, he looked to Zhara. "I guess, looks like e-everything is winding down isn't it? I... I do hope Rebecca is a-alright with the emergency... have you heard from her, Lovey?"

He yawned, rubbing his cheek tiredly. For how old he was, he felt like he'd been up for so long, even though he'd been awake for around six hours.

Looking to Kryssie, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "A-Are you going to stay any longer Princess?"

Mars let him sleep, he had enough for one day. Hearing Comic, she rolled her eyes with a slight smile, "He's got a bite but he doesn't use it. But I like him barking more anyway."

Marris was already starting to wind down too. She was relaxing comfortably in her chair by Comic while rubbing her stomach as her chocolate cravings had been satisfied for the night and her bun was happy.

"So ya find out how many you're having in there?" Mars questioned, figuring to keep up small talk.

"Not yet. Appointment is in 3 days. I'll find out then." Marris yawned out, ready to call it a day herself, "Should we grab the kids and go, Comic? I think I'm ready to call it a night."

Marrie was watching Sansy work on helping while she kept watch of Brandon, who was fast asleep in his stroller. Baby was tired as much as his mom did at that moment, which was concerning since Marrie always seemed to have so much energy.

Zhara gave a sad sigh and rubbed Cupcake's back, "She's okay. But I don't think she'll be coming back so soon...so it will be you, me, the twins, and Napsta for a little while."

Kryssie smiled lightly and hugged her grandpa again, "I can stay longer...mama and mom don't mind..."

Comic yawned and nodded. "yeah, this is has been really nice though! heh, knowing our luck, we'll be having another litter..."

Sansy finished up gathering all the dirty dishes, and he had brought them into the house, when he came over to Cupcake. Giving his Papa a sweet hug, he snuggled against him.

Cupcake gently lifted his gloved hand, and he lightly rubbed the side of Sansy's head, on the blackened part of his skull. "Sans, did you get hurt?"

Sansy chuckled nervously, and he gently kissed Cupcake's hand. "It was a long time ago, Papa, don't worry about it, okay?"

"O-Of course...of course..." Cupcake gently cradled Sansy's cheek with his glove, and he sighed. "I...I had better go inside, it's getting a bit cold out here..."

The old teacup gripped the blanket a bit tighter around himself, his aged eyes looking around the yard a bit; as Boss was starting to fold up some of the tables, placing them onto the rolling rack for storage. Looking to Zhara, he lightly leaned his handle against her arm. "Lovey...we shouldn't stay out too long...it could s-start snowing...it is rather warm f-for Snowdin though isn't it?"

"Don't talk like that, could end up coming true." Marris laughed a bit, "But...least it's not like we don't have the room. Just means we turn one of the storage rooms to a nursery."

Zhara stayed close by along with Kryssie. Both of them started to grow concerned when Cupcake asked about Sansy's scar.

They would really be concerned and shocked along with Eb when he mentioned Snowdin like that. "Ah, yes it is quite warm for Snowdin, Papa. That's...because we're not in Snowdin anymore." Zhara mentioned lightly, "But yes...we should go inside...Kryssie...could you get your Uncle Napstaton for me please? Tell him to meet me inside...Sansy...I would like a word with you and Paps if that's alright."

She knew her husband hated the topic...but with a sign like that, she knew it was either now or never. And never would be too late. She didn't like the idea of losing Cupcake either, but with what happened to Wingdin she didn't want another rerun.

"Come on Papa...let's go inside. It's nice and cozy there. I'll make you some tea and get you your night medications..." She started wheeling Cupcake back to the house, likely to put him in a guest room nearest the master bedroom so Napstaton and her could watch him for the night.

Eb put her puzzle cube down and sighed, "...i'll get pops..." was all she muttered before teleporting off to her Ren and him.

"shit..." Rockwell knew where that was going to go, he saw it partially when Edge had gotten senile the first time. it was...weird...he was glad he wasn't like that anymore but it still didn't feel right.

Rocky didn't say much except fiddled with the strings on his hoodie, unsure of what to say or do just then. He was pretty much ready to go home.

"Of course, Z. I'll be right back." Sansy nodded stiffly, and he headed off to speak with Marrie. Coming over to her, he gently hugged Marrie; nuzzling her. "Why don't you get the children ready, dearest...I need to speak with my brothers...it's about Papa."

Cupcake nodded softly; tugging on the blanket around his shoulders a bit. "A cuppa tea sounds good, Lovey...d-do we have any little sweets, that one pill is so, ugh...nasty...a-and what's this about, not being in Snowdin? I...you said it was getting cold Lovey..."

Paps had his head in Happy's lap, his tail draped over his hips as he slept peacefully in his spouses lap; his arm wrapped around their hips. He yawned, nuzzling his face against his spouse's chassis gently. "mmmm...there anymore cake, bae..."

Comic looked over to his Uncle Cupcake worriedly as Zhara was wheeling him inside. Sighing, he ran his hand over his skull; and looked to his own parents who were chatting away; with his mother resting against his dad. He had a feeling his cousins were going to be jealous or envious for all the worst reasons if what he thought was going on would happen.

"...marris...i think you're right." He looked to Mars, and sighed. "i wouldn't wanna tell ya what ta do, i ain't your old hound, but maybe you should go'on too, alright?"

Papyrus watched as well, and he came over to Mettaton. "Dear, we should head on home, our cousins need the chance to unwind after being such gracious hosts."

Marrie nuzzled back and nodded softly, "Of course. I'll go get them. Do what you need to, okay?" She got herself up and took Brandon in his stroller to grab her kids who were most likely around playing or chatting with their other cousins.

Eb got to Happy and Paps with a less than happy look. "No more cake for you, honey bear. I think you had enough." Happy giggled before noticing Eb had come over, "Honey Bee? What's wrong? Why the long face?"

"aunt z is asking for pops...grandpa's...not lookin' good...she wanted to talk to him, uncle sansy and uncle napst..." Eb mentioned lowly as her tail flicked in place in sadness.

"Oh no...Papy...sweetheart..." Happy did try to rose their husband, hoping he would be a little awake for this conversation.

Zhara nodded as she wheeled him to the kitchen, "I can give you some cake to make it easier, Papa. It's getting cold because it's turning night time...we're...on the surface. You remember coming over? Having little Kryssie with you when she waited for her mothers to come up?" She talked gently, mostly to avoid getting herself too emotional as she made some tea for him.

Mars looked at Red and nodded, "Yeah...come on Red. Let's go home...you and I got a day tomorrow. I'll catch you all later." With that, she picked her husband up and headed off to get her own kids. She just hoped they weren't causing mischief.

Marris looked over at Comic with slight worry, "...Guess we better go too, huh?"

Mettaton looked around and figured things looked about done, "I think so too. I think we should get home and...work on more important things." He peeked over at Rocky who was now watching the moon from his spot on the table. Rockwell had already given his goodbyes as he went off to take his girlfriend home and Eb was still with her parents.

Rocky wondered if the moons were any different between the worlds and if Rey would have liked this one. He let out a sigh and got off his seat to head to the Observer, wanting to be home and in bed. He knew he wasn't going to sleep at all that night.

Sansy nodded, then he came over to where Paps was; waiting for his brother. As Happy had shook his shoulders, he started to wake up some; and let out a growling yawn. "what's goin on?"

His sights landed on his worried daughter and rather saddened looking brother. "...what's wrong, sans?"

"...It's Papa. Come on, Zhara wants us to all talk about it...he's taking his medicine right now." Sansy frowned a bit, crossing his arms over his chest a bit.

how bad is it? Paps asked, carefully getting to his feet. i kinda passed out, did something happen?

...he thinks we're back in snowdin, brother...he's acting like he doesn't know we're on the surface... Sansy replied as he led Paps inside.

Cupcake stayed in the wheelchair, and he tried to think; looking to his gloved hands, before he looked over to Zhara. "B-But the barrier...oh...oh r-right, we...how did we get past it again? I..."

He rubbed the side of his head, and looked to the floor for a moment. "...s-something with the souls...I, oh drat I can't...mmm..."

Out in the yard, Comic sighed, nodding. "yeah...let's go. hey, dad, mom; we're heading home." Kristy and Roman looked over to their parents, and looked back at their Uncles Sansy and Paps heading to the house.

Roman didn't like how things were looking, as he picked up his little brother from the play mat he was on. "...grandpa cupcake is going to pass, isn't he, mom?"

Papyrus took Mettaton's hand, following Rocky to the Observator; to go back home themselves.

Boss stayed in the yard, staring at the doorway to the house; that Sansy and Paps were heading towards. He looked towards Edge and Bitter, who both had fallen asleep with Edge in his bestial form, curled up around Bitter who had a thick winter blanket wrapped around her.

The pointy skeleton thought about waking his father up, but he realized it might just be too much for him to deal with.

Happy looked worried but let Paps go to get talking. They already saw their cousin head into the house with Kryssie. Eb decided to stay with their Renny, not wanting to do much else for now. "We'll be here...go on ahead." Happy assured and hugged their eldest kid.

Zhara placed the cup of tea with Cupcake along with a leftover slice of cake from the party, "The queen managed enough souls to break the barrier. But...don't stress yourself, Papa. We're here and happy now. That's what matters." She kissed his cheek and sat by his side.

Napstaton managed to get there, watching his wife take care of Cupcake. He was already feeling his heart drop to the pit of his nonexistent stomach.

Marris headed over and patted Roman's head, "...I dunno Ro...maybe...but...we'll talk when we get home...okay? Not here..." She didn't want to be rude and have people accidently hear such talk.

Mettaton took Papyrus's hand as Ebby followed her parents from behind. She just hoped things were okay. Roxie did manage a wave goodbye before he joined Happy and Eb in hugging eachother. Eb already looked like she was trying not to cry.

Moment Rocky got home, he immediately headed to his room and closed the door. He'd remove his hoodie and let his scars breathe before putting on a longsleeve to sleep in and faceplanting into bed, tired in all senses of the word. There a few tears shed before he ended up passing out to end the long day he had.

Ebrima managed to get to her father and take his hand, "...Papa...?" She muttered quietly, afraid to break the silence that was already growing. She had kept her old emotionless face but her eyes read out exactly what she was feeling. (What do we do now...?)

Cupcake smiled a bit; as he took his medicine after drinking some of his tea. "Alright, Lovey...t-that is all that matters isn't it..." When he got to the bitter pill, he ate a few bites of the cake, and closed his eyes tiredly.

Looking to Zhara, he pressed a light kiss to her cheek; pushing the rest of the cake slightly away from himself. It was rare that he wouldn't finish sweets however. "Lovey..I'm getting kind of tired, it's...getting so late isn't it?"

Paps and Sansy came up behind Napstaton; both brothers putting their hands on their brother's shoulders gently. Both of them were waiting, watching their father as he took his medicine for the evening. Sansy leaned his head against Napstaton's arm, and then looked to his older brothers when he saw that Cupcake hadn't finished the small slice of cake. His working blue eyelight was pinpricked in worry.

Roman's ears twitched, and he sadly frowned in concern. "...hmm, alright." (...grandpa is old...what will happen when he passes? i can't believe that we're just leaving...what about your cousins, dad...grandpa cupcake was the one who created the observator in the first place...he's the reason we even know everyone else...)

Boss looked down to Ebrima, without moving his head, before his sights turned back to the house. "...We owe our lives to this man, your Grandpa Cupcake...he is the reason why you live in their timeline, my daughter. The reason why your G'pa and G'ma live here as well..."

He grew quiet once again, and looked to the ground, tears threatening to gather in his sockets. "...I fear it is too late to thank him, for true selfless lowercase love, that he and his wife had shown us all. If it wasn't for him and Wingdin...no one from Fell would be here now..."

Zhara nodded and accepted the kiss. She did look worried about him not finishing the cake, but didn't say or try to show it. "Of course, Papa...let's get you to bed...tomorrow is another day." She gently took the handles of his wheelchair and took him to the guest bedroom. She gave a look to her husband and brother-in-laws, one that read that there needed to be a talk before she kept walking.

Napstaton didn't react much but hugged both of the skelegator brothers. "...Let's just get this over with..." He sighed out and went to take a seat on the chair. Despite his new look, he certainly felt a lot older. "...We doing the same thing we did for Mama Wing...for him...?"

Marris walked with Ro and Kristy with Jeremy. She had her own thoughts and concerns. Moment they went through the Observer and said their goodbyes to Mettaton and Papyrus they headed home.

"...Listen...we're not leaving because we don't care...we care very much about Grandpa Cupcake...but this is something they need to talk through first...tomorrow...I'll stop by and see what's going on and what their plan is. They need family...but they need each other more right now." Last thing she ever wanted was for her kids to think they didn't care. Marris cared...she always cared...she had the scars to prove it...

Ebrima held her dad's hand still and stayed leaning against him, "...I think he knows..." (By the merciless angel...or what angel rules this place...let him go in peace...) She prayed silently to herself.

Zhara got Cupcake tucked into bed and his glasses onto the end table before kissing his forehead, "Night Papa...sleep well. We're right across the hall if you need anything..."

Paps stood by Napsta, after accepting the hug and coming to stand by him. "...i figured that's what we would do...if, he even passes like mama did..."

Sansy looked to his brother worriedly, and frowned a little bit. "...What do you even mean, Papyrus? If he passes like Mama did? He's...he is going to die peacefully isn't he?!"

Paps frowned and his mind was racing. "...we need to get shade and verri maybe; void magic is closest to the same black magic that they use...i fear he might...just dissolve away, unless he can be rid of that void magic that's within him..."

Roman looked to his Mom as she spoke, and he thought for a moment; and sighed. "...alright mama...okay, i trust you. i just...felt wrong leaving like that..."

Kristy hugged herself a bit, and seemed nervous. "Would you want them to intrude on dad and uncle papyrus when it's grandpa's time to go?"

Roman's eyes went wide, and he just turned and went up to his room, closing the door behind him.

Boss picked up Ebrima, and he nodded. Turning on his heel, he came over to May, looking to his husband with a softly stoic expression on his face. "...We should get mother and father, they shouldn't be sleeping outside like this. Where is Shade, she'll most likely want to take them home."

Edge was still snoring softly, curled up around the blanket wrapped Bitter, in the now mostly empty yard as the stars begun to dimly dot the early evening sky as the sun set further down along the horizon.

Cupcake smiled to Zhara, and he nodded tiredly. She had helped him to empty his head for the evening, as well as get into his pajamas and into bed. He yawned, letting out a slight tremble under the covers as his eyes closed slowly, slipping to sleep. "Okay...Lovey, you s-sleep well too..."

Napstaton hid his face in his hands from stress, another problem he figured. Great. "...Shit...Shade here? Angel I don't wanna see what happens if we don't get it out of him!"

"I know baby...it's hard to think about." Marris sighed. Hearing Kristy say that, she was about to tell her off but it was too late. Ro has run off. "...Kristy...please never say something like that again..." she wasn't mad, more concerned than anything.

"Of course, Darling. I think Shade's still here." May sighed, already looking exhausted himself. Shade was currently in the middle of the yard watching the moon, like it was giving her a message of some sort.

"Babe...? You okay?" Nast was getting worried in watching her.

"Something feels different...not a good kind..." Shade answered lowly as her wings twitched, something felt off to her. And she didn't like it...

Zhara kissed his head one more time before leaving him to sleep. She did place a baby monitor in the room, just in case. Never could be too careful.

Paps rubbed Napstaton's back softly. "bro...i don't exactly know. i honestly hope i'm wrong! but...something could be preventing him from passing naturally...he's had so many close calls, he's 90 years old...the last time dr. kirin checked up on him...he was surprised that papa was still alive."

Kristy looked down, her tail curling around her waist slightly. "...I'm sorry Mama...I...I'm sorry..."

Boss nodded, giving May a sweet kiss; while he went over to his parents. Gently he knelt down, still holding Ebrima in his arms; while he rubbed Edge's head. "Papa...it's time to get up and come home. It's getting cold, your fur isn't as thick as it used to be, and Mother is just in a blanket..."

Edge grumbled, and stood up on his legs; shifting Bitter around in the blanket, as he picked up the blanket containing her. He leveled his gaze at Boss, and started to simply walk towards the fence, to leave the manor on his own terms.

As Cupcake slept; an old friend of his had come to the bedroom, watching him as he slept. The tall and thin skeleton was dressed in pure black clothing, a suit of sorts; with a white turtleneck sweater on. His old friend's name was Chrono, and he sighed, seeing how old his friend had gotten.

"Such̨ a ̵s̢ad ́s͘àd soul..̕.͏y͝ou talk̶ed̶ ̕so mųch́ ͢a͢t̵ ͝l͡en͘gţh͟ ̨a̧bou̵ţ yo̴ur b̧elǫv͡e͢d ̛Wing̡din...I͝ ̢canno͜t ͠see yo̵u̷ ̴not b͏e̵ing͞ ͞wi͢t͜h́ ͘h̀e͘r̢. I may͢ h̷ave͘ ̢l̸ơst̢ m͠y love̛d ̡on̴e̵s fór̷ ͞s͟ò ̶long͝.̀.̕.͡b͘u͡t҉ ҉y̴ou w̵i͠ll͡ b̛e s̀ùrr̨o̷un͞ded͡ ̡by͏ th̷em, wh̨e̶n y̷ou͞ ͝go, ̛ǫld fr̢i͏end...̢"̵

Chrono stepped closer to the bed, his figure almost looming over as his height was nearly eight feet tall, even taller than Eli himself. Reaching forward with his thin hand, he gingerly rested it upon Cupcake's shoulder as the elderly teacup slept. Being as gentle as he could, he was slowly taking the Void Magic from the old scientist, so he could pass in peace.

The more his Void Magic slowly left him; the more crackled and aged he appeared. His breathing started to grow labored, and he wheezed and whistled as he turned onto his back, his mouth slightly open to attempt to breathe easier.

"So what do we do?" Napstaton was getting more stressed the more they talked.

"We're just going to need to keep an eye on him now. Not much else to do..." Zhara had flown in after seeing Cupcake, the other babymonitor was in her hand.

"I put a monitor by his bedside...just in case..." she explained and set it down before looking at the skelegator brothers, "he's had a lot of close calls...but one of these days it might not be close anymore. Best we can all do is just prepare...we're going to have to start making preparations. And Napsta baby...don't give me that look. I don't want to do this as much as you do! But...I know he doesn't have much left...let's just make sure he goes with as much peace as Mama Wing did..."

Marris pulled Kristy over and hugged her, "It's okay...it's okay...shhh...it's hard...I know it's hard...this ain't like your gramps...it's...all kinds of different...but we'll be there for them like they have for us. That's what we can do."

Ebrima never minded getting carried, She was older and taller than she was at 5 years old but she always felt safer in her dad's arms. She did grow concerned at seeing Edge leave like that.

"Pere. Don't be going alone." Shade called out as she heard Edge's footsteps going towards the gate. She flew by him and landed at his side, "We're going home as well...I can take you and Mere there...no need to leave family behind..."

Zhara heard the weird noises coming from the baby monitor and grew worried. "...Paps...Sansy...What is that...?" Hearing the labored breathing REALLY got her worried.

"Papa C! Babe! What guest room is that?!" Napstaton was now in full panic mode thanks to seeing his wife grow concerned and his own stress.

"Guest bedroom near ours! The one Mettaton and Papyrus use when they visit us!" Zhara answered which got Napstaton running.

Paps and Sansy's attention was drawn directly to the baby monitor once they'd heard those strange noises. Sansy just seemed confused; but as soon as his brother Napsta had gone running...so had he. Paps had stared at the monitor for a moment longer, having barely understood that voice.

"...chrono's here? what the hell..." He seemed baffled, and only just a second later, had shortcut to the room; staring down Chrono. His head hurt like it was splitting open, upon seeing the man who seemingly had no existence anywhere.

Just a split second after Paps had laid eyes on Chrono, he left; having not been able to finish the job. The moment he'd left, Paps held his head in pain, growling quietly from a piercing headache. "...help papa, he's...having trouble breathin...fuuuck my head i can't see straight..."

Cupcake was still breathing raggedly, as Sansy had tried to gently help him to sit up. He wasn't very aware of where he was and he also wasn't fully awake yet; the old scientist's eyes were pale and weak as he struggled to sit up.

Edge stopped, looking to Shade. He gingerly placed the blanket holding his sleeping wife onto the ground. Softly nuzzling her side, he licked the side of her teacup'd head. "...left you...left my boys...can't help him...I coulda saved her, Shade...but...but I wasn't fast enough, or smart enough...Caddy never liked my type of magic. So I just...I left. Like I always did. Why not now?"

Bitter mumbled in her sleep, hugging her purse like a pillow. Her breath smelled of cheesecake and grape extra-strength sleeping draught. It was no wonder she was able to be carried in the blanket with no issues before.

Zhara and Napsta had rushed in a little before Sansy went in. Napsta tried helping Cupcake sit up alongside Sansy, "Papa! Papa C! Come on! Breathe! Please!" He begged out.

Shade headed over to Edge and gently pet his head, "Everyone makes mistakes, Pere...You came back...to me, to your boys...you helped him in other ways...you were here when it counted."

"We have the most powerful magic in this plane...but even we are powerless against death, Pere...it comes regardless of we wish for it or not..." Shade hugged him gently, "Don't leave when there's others who stand by you still, Pere...we're still here...we still love you...even if all you do is stay...because that's what matters...you come back and stay..."

Paps held his head, as he had come over to help as well; grabbing a couple extra pillows to help prop up Cupcake once they'd gotten his to sit up.

Cupcake let out a wheezing cough, his breathing was rattling as he raggedly caught his breath. The color was slowly coming back to his porcelain; instead of the slight shade of blue it seemed before; it was back to it's pale creamy white. His magically-projected eyes were wide, as he continued to somewhat struggle in his breathing.

Sansy knew that kind of breathing, it reminded him...of himself. Instantly, he slipped off his watch and put it around the cuff of his father's gloved hand; holding the old scientist's trembling arm carefully. The watch beeped once, and started to track his stats.

A message would pop up on Marrie's phone moments later.

DR. CADDY NIALL BREWER "Smells like nightshade tea."

HP 25/250 ATK 15 DEF 2 LV 2

Despite all of that, his soulrate was suprisingly...stable. But his pulse was weak, and his oxygen level was abysmal. As he started to get calmed down; he looked to his sons, still softly gasping for air. "N-Napsta...I...I'm s-sorry..."

Edge listened to Shade, and he let her pet and hug him; and he nuzzled her gently. After she'd said her piece, he then laid down beside Bitter, curling up around her. "...yeah...I guess so...don't make it no easier though..."

Napsta rubbed Cupcake's back, hoping that helped get some color back in his face. Seeing he wasn't going blue anymore made him give a shaky sigh in relief, "It's alright Papa C...it's alright...just..take it easy...it's alright..."

Marrie noticed the message on her phone and look at it, immediately getting concerned when she saw Cupcake's HP status and texted Sansy, [Sansyyyyyyyyy...Why is Papa at 10% of his base HP? What happened!? Do I need to go over there!?]

"Should I call an ambulance for him...?" Zhara was getting worried with how his stats looked.

"Death is never easy, Pere...I know that too well...you did too as I heard...Mere was a ghost at first for a reason..." Shade gave him a few more pets before looking to Bitter, "...Perhaps after dropping off my children and partner...I can stay with you and Mere for a while...unless you prefer Tyra to spend the night." Least she could do was offer.

She knew how hard it was to accept death...in the Underground, it wasn't easier to swallow, but it was faster to process. Death was normal and living was a privilege in itself. Here on the surface was...different. Very different...death still hurt but you had more time to process it. So most she could do now was be there for the people she did love and who were still alive.

Cupcake shakily nodded, his soulrate was leveled out, but his entire body was starting to rapidly shut down on him, bit by bit. With Chrono having removed the majority of Cupcake's void magic, he was even weaker than he was before.

And with no purple magic to preserve him, it was like a snowball tumbling down a hill by then with nothing to stop it.

Sansy went to respond, when the watch beeped again. Another 5 HP gone. [PAPA NEARLY STOPPED BREATHING, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO! I KNEW MY WATCH TRACKS STATS AS WELL AS SOULRATE, PULSE AND OXYGEN LEVELS...IT JUST WENT DOWN ANOTHER 5 HP. PLEASE...HURRY.]

The former Guardsman looked to Zhara with a pained and saddened look on his face. "Yes! Please! I...I just hope it's not too late..."

Paps had finally shaken off the strange vision halos from the massive migraine he had gotten from seeing Chrono before. "i'm sorry, holy shit whatever that was, i think it nearly struck me blind there for a few moments..."

"Whatever what was? You're not making any sense, brother! You should have been helping us with Papa!" Sansy growled out, as he went over to his brother's side.

Cupcake gently grasped Napstaton's hand, his arm trembling by then. "...Son? My friend...came to see me... again. He's so kind...h-helping me..."

Edge enjoyed the pets still from Shade, and he idly licked his muzzle, thinking on what she spoke of.

"I'd like that, having you and Puddin with us...hmm... where's kitten though...she should be here too..." Edge muttered as he looked around a bit in the back yard.

[I'm coming! I'm following your phone location! Just hang on!] Marrie texted back, trying to head over there as best as she could.

Zhara didn't waste time and started calling for an ambulance to come by. Napstaton looked really worried, "What do you mean whatever that was? What happened!?"

Hearing Cupcake say something about his "friend" got him more panicked. (That's what Rebecca said before...what the fuck even is this?!) He tried focusing on holding Cupcake's hand and trying to keep him calm, "Just chill out and relax, Papa C...you're okay...who's helping you though? You couldn't breathe for the longest time!"

"Of course...let's get them home first..." Shade looked a little relieved seeing Edge was somewhat better.

"We're over here, G'pa." Tyra headed over with Kryssie under one of her wings. Kryssie looked like she had been crying as she leaned against her friend and cousin and hugged herself. "I...was with her..." Tyra admitted while Kryssie held back a whine.

"Would you two like to stay with G'pa for the night? It might do you both well..." Shade offered them the chance for that, knowing the two were just as upset and/or worried about what was going on with the swap counter of her Pere's. She didn't have many opinions about the soft cupheaded scientist, but she respected him as the person her Pere and Mere loved and he seemed nice enough. She did owe some of what happened to them to him.

Paps groaned, it was hard to explain. "this void magic we talk about with papa...it's not a magic like papi's, it's a place! it's where he was for nearly a year, when kryssie was between four and five years old... there's another one who lives there... he's a gaster...he calls himself chrono...you can talk about him and even...talk with him..."

"but unless you've been in the same void yourself it's like getting the biggest servo lockup, or migraine ever when you see him! which was why i was completely incapacitated for a bit there...he was in here, with his hand on papa's chest..." Paps sighed as he looked to Cupcake sadly. "...i think chrono was trying to help him pass away naturally..."

Cupcake had a bright smile on his face, as he listened to his son. "Yes...yes my good friend Chrono... he's such a-a wonderful fellow...he m-misses his own family and boys and he n-never wanted another Gaster to fall!"

"Y-You remember...when I first met you, Napstaton..." He lifted his gloved hand, cradling the robots cheek. "...such a rash...rude young b-box..."

Laughing weakly, he lightly leaned himself more against Napstaton by then. "You called me...hehe, Dr. Cakeman... I... I slipped on a...a walkway, falling so so far... I was lost until Chrono found me..."

"When... Bitter she, she came and found me...a bit after she passed, it took her time...time to...to get it to work...but she, she brought me back..." His voice was soft and mumbling, as he slumped against Napsta. "Chrono is... helping me, to...to leave..."

Edge just went and nuzzled them both lovingly, wanting to give them both equal love just then.

"So he's...trying to get you to die...?" Napstaton still didn't like the sound of it. It hurt him knowing that his Papa was going to go. "...Y-You...really wanna go, Papa C...?"

"Babe..." Zhara started out, knowing where his anxiety was heading. She grabbed his arm and hugged him lightly, "...don't...please...we talked about this..."

Napstaton didn't say much but seemed to get lost in his thoughts. He hated the idea of Cupcake being gone, he hated losing another family member, he hated being useless to help...he hated himself for not doing enough for his family.

The ambulance would come in soon enough along with Marrie who just managed to find the room, "What's going on in here!? Papa!"

Kryssie hugged her G'pa tight and sniffled, still having a hard time accepting that her grandpa was going to go. She'd been through deaths before but it still hurt so much.

Tyra nuzzled her G'pa back and kissed his head, "...let's go home..."

"Indeed...come along now...it's getting chilly out. No doubt winter will be here soon enough..." Shade managed a little smile as she gently picked up Bitter from the floor and started to lead back to the cars. She would only hope it would be a quiet and peaceful night for Cupcake if he was taken...

Cupcake was already getting too weak to sit up under his own power by the time the ambulance came. Hearing Marrie, he looked to her, a tried smile crossing his face.

"K-Kitten...d-do you...do you r-remember one of...of your l-little friends..." Cupcakes voice was halting and tired, as he started to slump back in the bed.

"...she...she always...f-felt bad for that snowball... M-Moby m-made up for it... don't... don't be mad at her...please?" His hands were shaking, himself too far gone to be moved.

Edge nodded and he lifted up both Kryssie and Tyra into his arms, having changed to his normal form once again. He looked to the house, sighing. "Be back jus in time for her favorite holiday... that'll be nice fer him..."

Marrie got to his side and tried looking him over. Realizing he was already low enough on HP and his temors were getting worse, she was already fearing for what was going to happen. "...I forgave her, Papa...I'm not mad anymore...because of her...I had you and Sansy..." She sighed sadly as a few tears streamed down her face.

The paramedics realized that it wouldn't do them any good to have him moved, so best they could do was help Cupcake get comfortable for when he did pass. They did try giving him some oxygen to make it a little easy as they helped lie him back down.

Napstaton had ended up staying by Zhara and hugging her tight. Zhara did her best to stay and help him through it, despite her own tears. She knew what this meant...Marrie's expression gave it away.

"He's in good hands now...though...I would not fault you Pere if you wished to stay..." Shade mentioned as she started walking. She did pause at the moment and extend her wings, letting the fall wind catch between them while her ears stood up and straight. "Hmm...the air is changing...time is winding down..."

She noticed the ambulance had parked by the front and realized, "...it's going to end soon...Angel...be merciful..."

Kryssie's eyes went wide at seeing the ambulance parked and immediately got back to sobbing in Edge's arms, not wanting to believe it. Tyra just hugged her G'pa, unsure of what to say now, but she knew her mother was right.

The commotion would end up being heard by the twins from their room, they didn't move from their place. They only hugged each other and cried in silence, hurt by the fact they were losing more family...

Cupcake's breathing was a bit strained even as the paramedics had given him oxygen, his dual-colored eyes halfway closed as he laid against the pillows.

Paps leaned over against the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his Papa's cheek. "i love you papa..."

Sansy came over to the side of the bed, and he gently kissed Cupcake's cheek as well. "WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU...D-DO YOU HAVE TO GO?"

Cupcake raspily coughed, struggling to breathe even with the supplied oxygen. "I...I don't want...to go... b-but I need too...she needs me..."

His tattered soul was cracking further, as the void magic that had held his soul together had fully gone away by then. The pain had left him, and he smiled to his sons, looking to Napstaton. "C-Come...come here...p-please..."

The old scientist was close to dusting, as the covers started to shift by his legs. Paps had tears running down his cheeks by then, as he was hurriedly texting his sibling, hoping they could possibly reset, maybe there was another way to help him.

Or prevent Chrono from coming. Soon the older skelegator's phone buzzed in his hand. The message from his sibling was that they had saved for the evening already. But they could reset, giving them about three hours.

Paps ran over to Napstaton's side, gripping his brother's shoulder intensely. naps, we can reset, chara can reset, they can give us three hours back. before chrono came and did this to papa...i just gotta ask them to reset!

Edge nuzzled his granddaughters, whining softly. "It'll be all peaceful kitten... I'm gonna miss Caddy..."

Napstaton as already shaking in Zhara's hold. Zhara managed to get him over to Cupcake's side.

"We love you, Papa...be safe...tell her we said...hi..." Zhara figured she spoke for the both of them.

Marrie hugged Sansy's side with her own tears, she was sad to see him go but as a nurse, she knew it was his time. Didn't hurt any less.

Napstaton shook his head between sobs, "...there's n-no point...no..fucking p-p-point..." he knew three hours wasn't enough time. He knew Cupcake wanted to go. He was resigned just to mourn already.

"...We all will, Pere...We owe him so much more..." Shade looked at the house and waited for a moment.

Kryssie hugged Edge tight and hid under his neck, inconsolable at the time. Tyra leaned against him and did her best to hug Kryssie, knowing the pain of losing her grandparents before.

Cupcake managed a soft and shaky laugh, nodding a bit. "I'll.. I will... m-maybe I'll fall into...into her lap again heheh... I... I love you...my c-chil...dren..."

The old scientist had started to dust by then, a sweet smile upon his face, as he looked to Sansy and Marrie, his eyes starting to close as he breathed his last breaths. The dust he left behind was a pearlescent orange and blue color, with speckles of a pitch black color, striking against the pale creamy colored sheets.

Paps was left holding Napstaton's shoulder, and he slowly let go, staring at the dust left behind by his Papa. He grew silent, his tail limp against the floor.

Edge stood still in the yard, and he sighed. He held the girls close to him, and howled mournfully.

After all of that during the party and worrying over her older brother, Caddy was certainly ready to try to wind down for the evening. Apparently that wasn't going to happen anytime soon however.

She had been dragged off by her husband as they headed to the hospital. Her retired scientist love hadn't said much of anything on the drive over, and she wondered just why they were there.

"...Gaster...what in the world are we doing here..." She muttered, following beside him as they went through the halls of the hospital. Seeing they were heading towards the morgue, she looked up at him with a look of shock upon her face.

"What...did you do when you came here before the party..." Caddy cautiously asked as they went through the doors, and she could swear she heard someone talking in the drawers of the morgue.

"What did you do you insane man?!" She was starting to get scared, as he was mumbling to himself as he listened to the drawers that contained the deceased humans.

Gaster found it, and lightly tapped on the drawers door, and the speaking stopped. Delicately, he pulled open the drawer and smiled softly. "Hello there... I see you woke up dear...what is your name?"

Napstaton only sobbed to the point where he went strangely quiet and leaned heavily on his wife. Zhara knew what that mean, "His battery's out...I better get him in bed and plugged in..." she sighed started to drag him to their room.

Marrie held Sansy tight, sniffling. The paramedics were at least kind enough to gather his dust in an emergency temporary urn until the family knew what to do with him.

The skeleton girl got pulled out of the morgue drawer looking heavily confused and scared. Her pale blue-green eyelights looked about the room before focusing on Gaster and Caddy. "Um...h-hi...I'm...um...I don't...remember..."

Paps went and started to follow to help Zhara, only to seemingly have the door shut in his face. Sighing quietly, he then headed back to where Sansy and Marrie were. "...i...i'm going to head home...t-thank you...for being here..."

Sansy gingerly took the emergency urn from the paramedics, nodding to them. "Thank you...so much for helping us through this..."

He looked to Paps, and managed a slightly confused and saddened frown. "...Did you really need to even dare suggest that to our brother? The one who's taken care of our father, day in and day out, I-I have a full time job, so does my wife! Your spouse did as well...what was your excuse!?"

"really..." Paps stepped back, shocked. "...that's all you have to say to me?"

Sansy just glared at his brother. He didn't like to exalt himself; but when he started to look back on their lives, all he could think of was how little sometimes it felt like his brother did. The battle with Tahi, various skirmishes thoughout his life, and then with his parents. It was all either himself...or Napstaton. Paps seemingly did nothing in his eyes.

"YES. IT IS." He stood up straight backed, his working eyelight looking to his brother. "WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE FATHER'S DUST HERE, IN THE CARE OF MY SISTER-IN-LAW, AND WE ARE GOING HOME. I HAVE MY CHILDREN AND WIFE TO CARE FOR."

As he went past Paps, he delicately carried Cupcake's urn to where he knew Napstaton and Zhara's master bedroom was. After placing it on the dresser drawers; he came out to where Marrie was, and looked to her. "Let's go home, my dearest..."

Paps left outside the house to the backyard, and he looked to Happy, Eb and Roxie. "...let's go home."

Gaster smiled softly, his dual-colored eyelights gazing down to her. "It is okay, my dear. I am Wingding Gaster, and this is Caddy Gaster...we brought you back, we are your parents now. Your name is Rey Trebuchet Gaster, sweetie."

Caddy managed a sweet smile across her face; obviously worried and a bit stressed, having had no idea that her husband had gone ahead and revived their grandson's best friend who had just that morning died from cancer.

Zhara got Napstaton in bed and plugged in. She didn't mean to shut the door in Paps face, force of habit, but she was still rather tired and stressed from what happened. Once she made sure Napstaton was charging okay, she lied by her side of the bed and let herself mourn. She wouldn't even notice when Sansy came in the drop off the urn.

The paramedics gave a nod before leaving, it was hard not being able to help a patient in tme.

Marrie was shocked at what Sansy was saying. "Sansy...wha-...Sansy!" She watched him leave with Cupcake's dust.

Once he came back, she looked pissed, something that almost never happened at all "He did nothing? He did NOTHING!? Do you even HEAR YOURSELF! He's done MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US! WHO WAS THE FIRST IN LINE TO HELP US ARRANGE GETTING US TO THE SURFACE!? WHO WAS IT MAKING SURE THAT WE ALL HAD HOMES IN THE FIRST PLACE UP HERE!? WHO HELPED FIGHT TO MAKE SURE WE HAD JOBS!? SURE AS HELL WASN'T TORIEL! BECAUSE I SAW PAPYRUS WORKING HIS BONEY TAIL OFF FOR ALL THAT!"

"Just how DARE YOU! Paps is just as sad as us that Papa's gone! It hurts, it does! And I miss him too! But that gives you no right to DAMN HIM LIKE THAT! YOU SAW HIM WHEN WE GAVE HIM MAMA'S URN AT THE FUNERAL HOME! HE'S HELPED COMB THROUGH NURSES SO MAMA AND PAPA WERE TAKEN CARE OF! I KNOW BECAUSE HE WAS WITH ME! HE ASKED ME! So don't you ever...EVER DARE say he did nothing! If anyone's done nothing for Papa and Mama, it was US!" Marrie tried pushing Sansy away from her as tears streamed down her face from pain and anger. She never blamed Paps for doing what he did, all of them were working hard. Napstaton had the resources to do things, but she felt guilty for putting everything on him and Zhara. She didn't really know what else to do but to get on her knees and break down into sobs.

"Papy...are...is everything okay...?" Happy looked really worried as they held their kids close. Roxie however could feel the sadness in his dad. "...Grandpa's gone...isn't he...?"

Rey blinked at her name. Rey...Trebuchet...Gaster. It was a funny name to her...but she did like it. She managed a shy smile at her new parents as she got off the morgue table and over to them. She didn't remember anything of her other life...other than she was really sick and felt really tired. She was really only wearing was her hospital gown and the beanie her cousin Jose gave her for when she undergone chemo therapy.

She was still scared but part of her felt...safe...and...trusting…of the two. She was a bit shaky on her feet, having been bed bound for almost a year but managed her way to take Gaster's hand. "….Are we going home…Papa?"

Sansy just stood there, staring at the floor where his wife was on her knees sobbing. He just stayed silent, probably damning himself even further, but he had no idea what to say at all by then. The former guardsman felt like absolute low down and dirty monster just then. He shouldn't have said what he did. He knew that just a little too late unfortunately.

Paps slipped his hands in his hoodie's pocket, and he opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it. When he heard Roxie speaking, he just nodded. Orange tears started to slide down his cheeks; and he just sighed in exhaustion. The migraine from encountering Chrono still somewhat bothered him on top of getting basically emotionally blasted from his own baby brother.

In the hospital, Gaster smiled softly to Rey, and he gently held her hand lovingly. "Yes, Rey; we are. Are you hungry, maybe? Mama will make you something when we getting home."

Caddy watched for a moment, and she just followed behind her husband and...new daughter? Gaster had not said anything about this; having gone to the hospital before the party without telling her just why. She wondered if she would have even stopped him when he went there...but she did know that he'd been visiting Rey occasionally when Rocky wasn't there.

Maybe Gaster planned this, with Rey's agreement before hand? At the moment, she knew that their daughter needed to get home, to eat something and to rest for the night.

Marrie was still on the floor crying for a good while until she picked herself back up, "...just take me home...and...talk to your brother when you're not up your ass..." She hiccuped out before leaving the room, still pretty mad at Sansy.

Roxie's energy took a dip at the news but nodded. He had a feeling, and he didn't like it. Now he knew why.  
Eb got from her place next to Happy and headed over to hug her dad tight, her own tears threatening to fall, "...i wanna go home..."

"...We'll go...I'll drive, Papy..." Happy looked like they wanted to cry too, but held back and instead hugged him along with their kids. They'd cry later, they always did. For now, they'd just drive them all home.

Rey smiled slightly and left with Gaster and Caddy, her new Mama and Papa. She was still a little shaky on her feet, but she tried to manage. The idea of home and a nice comfortable bed sounded really nice, much better than the morgue table she found herself on.

The only thing she left behind was the toe tag and a bracelet that slipped out of her skeletal wrist. She never even noticed it missing. The last pieces of her past life as Reymona Hernandez...

Sansy nodded, and sighed; following after her. "Of...of course, Marrianne..." He hugged himself, and frowned as he went to the van.

Jen, Junior and Arial were doing their best to keep their siblings happy at home, as they had been left so quickly by their Mama. Junior grabbed his phone, and he decided to text her. [Mama...you left so quickly. Ari got Brandon down for the night, and Jen is playing with Seli and Azure...is everything alright though?]

Paps shakily gave Happy a kiss on their cheek, looking to them balefully. "...thank you baby...i...c-can't believe him..." He just followed his spouse and children to their car, and slumped in the passenger's seat, looking lost and shattered. The man he'd looked up too all of his life, the man who gave his own mother hope for a better life; who he worked with for years and had made nearly everyone's life better in so many ways with...was gone.

And on top of that, his little brother had said such hurtful things to him. All he'd wanted to do was to try to fix things...and of course...everything just blew up in his face again. Another thin crack added to the cracks across his soul at the soulache of losing his mentor, employer, and most of all, his father.

As they came further down the hallway, Caddy removed her jacket, and gently wrapped it around Rey's shoulders. "Here you go sweetie, you could get a bit cold; even though you may not feel much of the temperature. You are just like your father, a skeleton you know."

Gaster smiled softly, until he saw the look from his wife; he knew that she would want to talk later with him. "Ah, yes yes..." He thought for a moment, and patted Rey's back gently. "Stay with Mama, I need to make sure you having your papers too, okay?"

He had an agreement with Rey's parents, that he would make sure everything was gone from the morgue's drawer. Heading back inside the area, he picked up her papers, the toe tag and he saw the little bracelet; picking it up as well. After a moment, he came back out to Caddy and Rey, smiling softly. "There's my two beautiful girls...let's getting home, okay?"

Marrie stayed in the car and waited for Sansy to drive. She just wanted to be home.

[We're on our way home...just hang on. I'll tell you when we get home.] she texted back and leaned against the door sadly. This wasn't how the day was supposed to end.

Happy would drive their family home that night. Though as promised. They ended up breaking into tears once they hit inside, thinking how they lost another family member. Eb and Roxie would end up joining, both crying with their parents for another grandparent gone. It wasn't fair...

Rey stayed with Caddy while Gaster got everything together. She seemed happy enough as she cuddled up in the jacket. Once Gaster came back, she took his hand again with a wide smile, "Home...I would like to go home. Better than here. It doesn't feel nice here..."

Sansy got into the van, and started it up; rather tired and frustrated, along with a million other feelings he had. All he wanted was to just go home and go to sleep. He still wondered just where that feeling had to come from with what he'd said to his brother earlier that day.

Paps didn't cry though, he just tried to give comfort to his family; and he cuddled and snuggled all of them the best he could. After their crying sessions had finished; Paps found himself seated at his desk, looking at a picture he had of himself as a slender teenager, and his Papa. He removed his own bowtie, gazing at it, and he sighed quietly.

A little part of himself felt like maybe he hadn't done enough over the years, and he frowned, shaking his head.

Gaster nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Rey's forehead. "Mhm, Papa doesn't like the hospital either. Is not very fun. So...we are going home now." He gingerly scooped her up easily into his arms; and hugged her against his pudgy stomach; while Caddy followed beside him to their vehicle.

The ride was rather quick, thankfully, and Gaster brought Rey inside and he went down the hallway to what was one of the extra bedrooms of their home. "Here is your bedroom, Rey. I will go and get you somethings to wear, okay?"

Caddy immediately went to their bedroom however; and she started to go through her clothes. She was thankful that due to her own short height, her and Rey were almost similarly shaped. Her mouth was not visible, and she sighed, shaking her head to herself.

Roxie and Happy has gone to bed. Tired from crying and everything that happened. The only one who stayed up was Eb. She couldn't sleep at all so she did what she always did when she was stressed...she worked.

She transcribed some of her dad's journals, she read articles online, she did school projects that weren't due for at least another week or month later. She wanted to focus on anything else but the hard stress on her. She could still be heard typing through the night and to the morning if someone let her.

Rey held onto her Papa as she got carried home. She wondered what home was like and if it was as nice as her new parents. Something felt oddly familiar about them, especially her Papa. She didn't know what but she didn't dwell on it too much.

Moment they got home, she wanted to try and explore but let herself get out to the bed instead. "Okay Papa. Thank you." She seemed more than happy with the arrangement.

She did try getting up on her own and walking around but her walking was a bit awkward and clumsy, like if a breeze came in it would knock her down and break something. Some of her joints still hurt from underuse or from the cancer she had. There was still a weird lump that seemed to have dried out on the middle of her spine, most likely an old tumor that transformed to bone after she turned.

For a girl who seemingly came back to life after brain cancer, she seemed to still have a lot of her natural curiosity and playfulness still attached to her.

"I like home, Papa. It's so nice here! It's such a big house! Do I have a big family here too?" She was really excited to see what awaited her.

Gaster had gone to the bedroom to talk with Caddy, and he was met with a rather irate old woman. "Gyeheh, C-Caddykins..."

"Don't you Caddykins me, G...when were you going to tell me about Rey, and reviving her as a skeleton? I...I didn't even know you could do that! That's...like Edge's spell isn't it? Are you practicing black magic now!?" Caddy seemed astonished, as she held a couple of shirts in her gloves.

Gaster held up his hands and shook his head. "No! No no no, I am not practicing any black magics! This is old family spell, one from my father, Astur...he learned it from his great-great-grandmother, Helvetica...it brings back a newly dead human, into a skeleton. That is all it can be doing. Usually...it takes three days though. I was very surprised to getting call from Morgue technician just a couple hours ago..."

"So...why did she have to stay in the drawer, if the tech knew she was in there! Oh angel, she's probably scarred for her new life now..." Caddy worried, as she got a pair of soft pants that had a drawstring in them; and a cute shirt together for Rey.

"Skeletons imprint upon who they see first...that and the technician did not want to have to be answering questions they did not know answers to. She only been awake for maybe...fifteen or twenty minutes by then?" He sighed, taking the clothing from his wife. "I coming back, she needs clothing. Hmm...maybe get a little meal together for her?"

As he came down the hallway, he smiled when he saw she was going around her new room. The little bedroom was a bit bare, unfortunately; but Gaster knew he would take her shopping soon enough, to let her get whatever her little soul desired. "Need a big house for your big Papa, huh? You do have a very big family, but, eh, not here. Is just me and your Mama. But house is almost never empty, many family members coming and going."

Rey giggled and walked around happily around the room. She still had a lot of opportunities to decorate and have fun. But now, she felt tired. "...Papa...can I sleep now? Everything feels fuzzy..." she yawned out, all the energy she did have earlier seemed to be sapped out.

Gaster smiled softly, and he nodded. "Of course you can, Rey...let's get you into something more comfortable than your hospital gown, and I'll tuck you in, alright?"

He then gingerly helped her out from the hospital gown, and into the soft pants and shirt that Caddy had given him. He noticed the lump on her spine, and knew she'd probably have some balance issues, and possibly other health issues leftover from how she'd died. As he helped her into the shirt, he looked to his own rather obese gut, and knew the reasoning behind it.

How he had died as a young child was of starvation. He hated the feeling of hunger, and it made him incredibly nervous and even almost scared...dying with that feeling of gnawing irrepressible hunger certainly did him no favors in life. He never really told his family that however, only Caddy and Comic knew.

The scientist had a feeling after he put Rey to bed, he'd go and take care of those gnawing feelings once more; and probably would pass out in bed afterwards. "How is that, my little Rey of sunshine? Are you comfortable?"

"Mhmm...it is nicer, Papa...thank you..." Rey smiled tiredly and got comfortable in the clothes.

She was happy, things felt nice. She had no idea where she come from or why the man in front of her felt so familiar. But she put aside for now and decided to accept it. It was better than the cold, tired dark she felt earlier before.

"Goodnight Papa...love you..." the energy slipped out of her more before she seemingly passed out. Girl had been through a lot in life...she needed time.

Gaster watched her carefully, and he smiled softly; seeing her having falling asleep. "I love you too, Rey..."

Going to her bedroom door, he gingerly closed it; and sighed. Heading to the kitchen, he went and pulled out a large tray of a potato and bacon casserole; starting to eat it cold in nervousness.

Caddy came to the kitchen, watching as her husband began to demolish a casserole she had set aside just for him. She knew he had issues with eating, and had long since stopped trying to push back on that. Of course, the extra pounds and snuggling certainly helped things. Heading back down the hallway, she peeked into Rey's bedroom, and saw she'd fallen asleep, and she smiled happily.

She hoped that things would continue to go better for everyone in their family. Looking at her phone, she scrolled through the pictures she'd taken of her brother and Harmony. Sighing; she wondered if Cupcake would be up for enjoying tea with her soon.

That time never came of course, as within a few days Caddy had gotten word that Cupcake had passed away. It made her fearful for her husband's well-being, especially since they'd adopted Rey.

For the time being, she was folding clothes with her multiple gloves, with one of Mettaton's shows on in the background. She tried not to think of it much, but much like Wingdin, she too loved Mettaton's many different shows.

Hearing the door open, she then heard the scuffling footsteps of her eldest son. "I guess Marris and the children are with you, you didn't shortcut directly into the living room, Sans..."

Caddy called out as she was folding one of Gaster's sweaters. Pausing when she got to the next one, she sighed, picking at a spot. "...Your Dad needs to stop wearing nice sweaters when we go to Grillby's...he always gets burger grease on himself. Or something at least..."

Marris headed in a bit after with Jeremy in her arms and the twins behind her, "Hey...just decided to stop by and see how things were." Was a half truth...they came in to check on Caddy and Gaster. They recently got the news about what happened to Caddy's brother and didn't feel right in seeing her alone.

Meanwhile Rey was happily reading some car magazines she got the day prior thanks to Gaster. She didn't know what it was about the engineering and vehicles she loved so much, but she found it exhilarating and interesting to toy and mess with the idea of something so fast.

Her room got a little more decorated so it wasn't completely bare. Some decorations were reminicent of race car rallies, basketball, and things that were blue and green like her eyelights. She hadn't been able to meet her big family yet, Papa said something about making her look more like she was wanted and making sure she was comfortable before letting her meet them.

She didn't mind, she had more than enough things to occupy her time. Papa and Mama were nice to her, they gave her so many new things to try and explore!

For now, she decided to venture off and find her Mama, figuring maybe she could learn to cook again. At least to give it a try! She headed over only to notice some people in the livingroom and hid slightly, curious but cautious of who these new people were. (Are these the family that Papa said comes in and out...?)

Jeremy smiled from his perch in Marris' arms. "Ah-ma!" Kristy stayed near her Dad, while Roman came over and gave Caddy a hug.

Caddy blinked a bit, smiling at the hug. "Roman, you're usually not his affectionate..."

"...you have uncle metta's stuff on..." Ro mumbled, looking to his Grandma's face.

Caddy sighed, looking to Comic and Marris. "Are you actually that worried about me?"

Comic sighed, running his hand over his skull. "mom, you're almost 80 yourself...you just celebrated your own 77th birthday... uncle cupcake was only around 90. that's not that much of a difference you...know..."

His sights were drawn over to where Rey was, and he blinked. "...oh no, did dad act like grandma...where did a skeleton that looks about the age of my kids come from mom?"

Caddy set the sweater to the side and smiled softly, shaking her head. "Rey, why don't you come in here, it's not that polite to lurk in corners when guests are over. Though your father does tend to do that too...Sans, Marris, this is my daughter and your sister, Rey Trebuchet Gaster."

Her expression fell a bit flat, and she forced a smile. "And yes, your father decided to act like Mistral and Astur in this case...but we've been blessed ever since. We're still going through the proper channels to get her registered with various things...soon, when she's ready, she'll go back to school."

Kristy just stared at Rey, and nodded. She wasn't sure what to think of the the little skeleton and her dual-colored blue and green eyelights.

"I'm more worried how you're taking it. And uh...well...like Ro said..." Marris sighed, not wanting to step on toes. She tried making sure she didn't do that anymore, even on accident.

Rey let out a gasp, seeing she got caught, but made her way over to Caddy. Her walking was still rather awkward from the lump in her spine but she didn't seem to mind it, nor be in any pain. She just gave Caddy a big hug when she made it.

She could sense her Mama was faking the smile but didn't know why. (Did I do something bad...? Hope not...I didn't mean to...) she thought to herself before managing a wave at the new people in front of her.

She didn't expect seeing monster kids her age and got even more excited hearing being called sister and that she recognized Sans from the pictures her parents had around the house. This was family! "Hello! It's good to finally meet you! Brother!"

She headed over to give Sans a hug. She was just so ecstatic to be more part of the family, her earlier troubles seemed to go.

"...Does Rocky know about this...?" Marris immediately recognized the name of her nephew's old friend. Word got around for that for the whole family and was giving the kid support where they could. Rocky had stayed home from school two days after so he could let himself mourn. He let himself go back to school only recently, but kid was still having a hard time, she heard.

Caddy sighed, rubbing her handle awkwardly. Returning the hug to Rey, she gave the girl a kiss on her cheek and chuckled a bit. "It's okay, Rey-Rey...you didn't do anything bad sweetie, I was teasing."

Comic just suddenly was hugged by Rey and he blinked a bit. "...hey there sis...uh, yeah ma, i'd like to know the answer to that too..."

Caddy nervously smiled, and played with her husband's sweater for a moment. "...Not yet. We've been getting her more acclimated to where she is, and getting her bedroom and clothing set up. And it's apparently not like in the old times, as Gaster is...having to fill out paperwork, after having had it literally created, as a new type of adoption..."

"i can kinda see why that's so weird...adoption of a monster, after the death of a human...surprised that mayor sabal approved it though." Comic gently patted Rey's back, and chuckled. "yeah, i'm your brother, rey. why don't you show your niece and nephews your room? their names are kristen, roman and jeremy. be careful with jeremy though, he's disabled."

Caddy sighed, feeling really cornered by her son; she knew that look on Sans face. He wanted answers and more than what she was giving him. Of course this day was the day that Gaster had gone out to visit with Mayor Sabal to get more paperwork finished up...

Rey smiled up at her family, seeming more than happy to have them. She let go of Comic and looked to her niblings with an excitable glee. "Yes! Please! Come see what Papa, Mama and I got to decorate!"

She led the way over to her room, only stopping to see if Kristy, Ro, and Jeremy were following.

Marris set Jeremy with his older siblings and patted their heads, "Just play nice...we're here if you need us..."

"So this is...this is something." Marris was shocked for words on what to say on the matter. A new kid? With her in-laws? It was a lot to take in for her, not really expecting something like this even a few days after learning Cupcake had passed.

Kristy and Ro looked to each other, then Ro picked up Jeremy and they all followed after Rey to her bedroom. "Sure...yeah...um, great to see you, A-Aunt Rey?" Kristy seemed a bit off with this new terming, but she decided to 'play along' for now to appease the girl.

Once Rey had left the room, Comic's demeanor seemed to change drastically, as he glared at his mother. "...mom...what the fuck was that?"

"That was your newly adopted sister, Rey Trebuchet Gaster, Sans. I'd prefer if you don't curse around her. Wingding had spoken with Rey's parents, and he had felt that Rey was simply taken...before her time. Her parents agreed that Gaster could revive her as a skeleton, and although her parents are positive with monsters, they had felt they couldn't care for her." Caddy sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"So...apparently your father performed the spell that his grandfather had taught him...and she was left in the morgue. We went after the party, after the technician had called us. Gaster...didn't expect the spell to work so quickly, his intention was to tell me that he'd performed the spell that morning after the party...so we ended up picking her up that evening." She rubbed the side of her head a bit, and frowned. "I still cannot believe that when we were picking up Rey, that...that my brother had passed though."

Rey opened the door to her room, seeming excited to have actual family visit now. She was almost nervous, but her excitement and playfulness seemed to balance that out. "Like it so far? Papa says I can still decorate how I like. There's some thing still in boxes he needs to help me put up but I like it! Papa's been very nice! And so has Mama!'

She gave each of them a big hug again, "You don't have to call me Aunt Rey! I like Rey okay too! Did you want to play some games? Or talk? I'm so excited to have family around! This is so exciting!" She was certainly a little ball of energy. Hard to believe with how she died. She had similar energy to her past self...but it was...different...

She had no idea of the hardship that took her life, she had no idea of the family she left behind, she had no idea of the past life she had, she had no memory of the people back then...including Rocky most likely. She'd never know how heartbroken he was over her. All she knew was she wanted to love and be loved, as much as she could muster. Because no one deserved to be alone or unloved. Least that's what she thought.

Kristy smiled softly, and giggled. "Yeah...um...maybe we can just play a board game together?"

Roman went and sat on Rey's bed, settling Jeremy onto the floor to go explore. "...yeah, maybe just try to learn more about each other...jeremy doesn't speak well, but he can sign, has grandpa or grandma taught you sign yet?"

Jeremy slumped down onto the floor mewing cutely as he wobbled around the room for the moment, taking in all the sights of Rey's room.

In the living room, Comic sighed, rubbing his cheeks. "...so...pops just up and decided to bring her back, like olden times huh? surprised he's not gone and thrown rey in rocky's face after going through the trouble."

Caddy frowned a bit, and sighed as she continued to fold Gaster's sweaters. "Now, Sans...your father did not do this to spite anyone if that's what your thinking, he felt she was taken from life far too quickly. So he figured she deserved to live as a skeleton...it's not something to be taken lightly, and it's also not something that needs to be...aired out like dirty laundry either. Her parents agreed with it, and signed over rights to us, your father is currently finishing up the paperwork with Mayor Sabal today. I just was...doing some laundry while it was me and Rey at home."

Comic frowned, scratching the back of his skull. "i'm calling papyrus and mettaton, they need to know too..."

Rey nodded and headed off to her closet where she did get a boardgame or two, mostly she had a lot of card cames. "I have Jenga and Checkers! And I have many card games like Uno, Go Fish, and some playing cards! Papa's been playing with me! He's very good!" She giggled out and set them out so her family members could take their pick, "I like checkers the most. It's pretty fun!"

Rey's room was coated in all sorts of stuff from race cars or model cars to basketball. She seemed like quite the sporty type. There were some boxes still on the floor or leaning on walls, most likely more decor or things she'd need for school when it started for her. The only thing seemingly girly was her bedspread which was pretty fluffy, like fuzzy furred roses were sewn into the comforter.

"I gotta agree with Sans. They gotta know as well as the kid. Rock's been a damn mess last I heard. But...at the same time...is he gunna be able to handle that? Does she even remember the crap she went through before? How does that spell even work?" Marris was more worried on how the kids were going to take it. She never knew Rey before she died, but Rocky did. So she really...really hoped it wasn't that big of a change. Little did she know how big it was.

Jeremy went toddling off and he leaned against a box for a few moments, and mewed; patting the top of the box. Roman watched his brother as he explored the room. "uh...we can play checkers i guess...so um, what do you remember, before grandpa and grandma found you?"

Kristy watched Rey as well, and sighed as she settled onto the bed in Rey's bedroom. "Checkers sounds great...how have they been treating you?"

Comic sighed, as he started to text Mettaton and his brother. [hey, metta, papyrus; come over to ma's house today. bring rocky and ebby; they need to see the new kid that mom and dad adopted apparently. i'm not sure how things will go, but it could be really great, or blow up in everyone's faces.]

Caddy frowned, as she settled her gloves onto the last sweater she was folding. "Well...the spell works with background magic...it's an ancient incantation from Gaster's great-great-grandmother Helvetica; who had taught it to her children that she had found...Astur being one of them. When a human is revived as a skeleton, they do not remember their previous lives, only snippets, here and there..."

She sighed, adjusting her glasses a bit; the pale cream colored iris of her eye barely able to be seen to focus on Marris. Caddy wasn't truly pupilless, but it still seemed that she was, despite how she appeared. "But they do remember how they died, Marris...it's why your father has terrible trouble with overeating...he died from starvation. And how a skeleton dies, it effects them for the rest of their lives when they are revived as a skeleton. He...it's why when he's nervous, or stressed in the least bit, he eats...as to how Rey died...it appears she died almost lonely...she is never too far away from me, it seems."

"Um...not a lot. Just I remember it was dark...really dark..." She seemed confused but tried focusing on her past.

"I...remember a lot of dark...but...there was a little light... but then I started feeling really really tired...there was beeping...and I tried calling someone but...no one came. My voice stopped and things got really dark...i wanted to call again but nothing happened. I felt like I was missing someone...but I don't know..." She seemed really sad as she talked.

"...Then it went really dark...nobody came...I was really sleepy and...I slept...and when I woke up...I didn't think I woke up...Then Papa found me. And took me to mama...and we went home." She hugged herself with a soft smile, "Mama and Papa are really nice...I'm glad they came...like I'm glad you came! Papa told me so much! I'm so happy!"

She seemed really happy all of a sudden with that thought. "Come! Let's play!" She immediately got her checker board out and started setting up the pieces.

Marris thought about it for a bit, "So...she's just here now...with us? That's it? We basially tell her nothing of her old life and she...stays like that...?" She didn't feel right with that idea but...magic was magic. That's how it was.

Kristy and Roman listened with barely restrained looks of horror on their faces. Roman was much better with keeping a straight face however, as he listened to Rey's winding tale of her own death. Kristy had to cover her mouth in worry, as the new little skeleton continued on.

"So...Papa found you...and...okay then. Yeah..." Kristy mumbled out quietly as she folded her legs underneath her as she sat on Rey's bed. "Yeah...yeah, so...so happy..."

Roman nodded, and he went and sat across from where Rey was setting up the pieces for the game of checkers, running his fingers through his short reddish hair; his ears flicking a bit. "mm. so let's play checkers, rey. or...would you rather play rock, paper, scissors?"

In the living room, Caddy sighed quietly, closing her working eye for a moment. "Yes...that's apparently what it is now. For right now, no, we tell her nothing of her old life, I would honestly need to look over the paperwork, to see what her...birth parents had agreed too. They knew that she would be a new person, changing from human to monster, she looses all of her previous memories...and...she stays like she is."

"Let's play! I haven't played with anyone aside from Mama and Papa!" She didn't seem to mind the old conversation. That was then and this was now, she didn't want her new friends to worry so much.

"It's okay...really. Mama and Papa treat me very nice. I'm happy now that it's not dark. It's all light now." She chimed on before taking her red side to start first. She didn't like how worried Kristy was, but hopefully she calmed down and saw she really was okay. Rey at least thought she was okay. She didn't seem to truly grasp how much it really hurt her...

...Or maybe she did but didn't want to face it yet...she did die at 13 after all...

"Alright...just...and you two are going to take her on? You gunna be able to raise another kid by yourselves?" That's what Marris was most worried about. Kid was a teen. Marris had no idea what was going to happen.

"Sans, any word on Papyrus? He say anything?" That was another hurdle that they had to jump over...

Kristy started to work on putting her hair up into a dancer's bun; and smiled softly. "Mhm..." She noticed that there were plenty of nightlights around the room, along with a couple of decorative low-light lamps.

Roman then settled himself at the black side, and began to play with her. Going to his inventory, he pulled out a snack he had with him and took a few bites, before continuing on playing with Rey.

Caddy nodded to what Marris had asked. "Yes, dear...we can raise Rey by ourselves. Gaster and I have both raised our boys from her age. It's not much different from myself marrying Gaster when Papyrus was around 9 years old."

Comic was looking at his phone and he sighed. "nothing yet..."

Papyrus was similar to his brother at the moment, gazing at his own phone at his brother's text message. "WELL, METTATON'S PHONE GOT BROKEN, AND HE'S WAITING TO COME BACK HOME TO GET IT REPLACED..." He spoke to himself as he walked through the kitchen reading the message once again.

[METTATON IS OUT ON ANOTHER TOUR...BUT OF COURSE I CAN BRING THE CHILDREN OVER. I'M JUST GETTING THINGS READY FOR THE EVENING.] Papyrus texted Comic back, and sighed as he went down the hallway and knocked on the door to Rocky's bedroom. "Rocky? Dinner's nearly done...Ingrid will be setting the table tonight."

Rey didn't seem to mind much. She kept playing with a happy look to her face.

[Darling, I'm coming home soon. I canceled the tour. I didn't feel right in going on a tour while Rocky's hurting. New phone is nice but it's temporary until I get a new one. Be home soon.] Mettaton answered with a different phone number. The new one was still finicky but it had to do.

Rocky was in bed with his headphones on, likely playing music to calm himself down and think of other things. He hadn't really moved from his bed the past few days. He just looked so depressed.

His blasters stayed by his side and nudged him lightly, hoping to get him up and do something or at least to eat. But he stayed put, silent with yellow tear stains drying from his face.

Papyrus had gotten the message from Mettaton, and he sighed. [I know...at least you did that first stop however...it's sad though what has been going on. I will see you home soon enough, my beloved.]

As he knocked gently again to Rocky's room, he sighed quietly. "Hmm...Rockwell...dear...please, would you like to have dinner in your room perhaps? Would you...maybe want to talk a bit?"

Comic had gotten the message from Papyrus, and he sighed quietly. "...okay, so...papyrus said that he could bring the kids over, marris. that's good..."

Caddy set the stacked sweaters to the side, and she got up from the couch; grabbing her cane as she headed to the kitchen. "Well...you can stay, if you want, we're having beef roast, grilled vegetables and potatoes, along with popover rolls and I've got a few trays of brownies in the oven for dessert."

[Okay Darling. How's Rocky? He doing okay? Love you, baby.] Metta texted back, he hated being away from home during these times. He did it before and hated every second he wasn't there.

Rocky still didn't answer. Bruce, did however as the blaster managed to open the door. He gave the skeleton a worried whine at him. Before going back over to where his owner lied.

"That's something...you know when G gets back? He's gunna get a lot of questions going his way too." Marris knew where this was going to go.

She just hoped it wouldn't create a big mess... That was her biggest worry.

Papyrus leaned against the wall, returning the text. [He's...not really left his room since we got home. It's...been difficult.] As he saw the door opening to Rocky's room, he had looked at his brother's text again.

"Rocky...oh...oh dear..." He went directly into the bedroom, and knelt by Rocky's bed, gently placing his hand on his son's chest. "Rocky...Rockwell, son are you alright? Son?"

Caddy checked on the beef roast, ladling more of the juices over it; and she sighed. "Gaster will be back within a half hour I believe, possibly even sooner. I had a feeling about that, concerning how you're worried about things..."

She looked to Marris and put the kettle on. "Marris...I just want you to know, that Gaster kept this from me, actually. We had occasionally spoke about this, but...he went over my head to revive her to a monster. I was not with him when he did that, for the most part, this was all your father's idea. Deciding to play god it seemed. But rather than using a floating rib and artificial dna and creating our boys, no...he just went and created me a daughter; at the age of 77. Lovely gift, wouldn't you think for an old lady like myself?"

Rocky was still lying in bed, eyes stuck to the ceiling as music blasted from his headphones. Clark was gently nudging him still, trying to get him up, but Rocky only turned and stayed put. He just looked depressed. Feeling his dad's hand on him made him look over but not move. Part of him wanted to call his dad off and push him away but...he decided to try something else, "...no...i'm not..."

Marris decided to take a seat nearby, her feet were killing her for being on them all day. Hearing about that Gaster kept it all from her mom-in-law was surprising but she nodded. She didn't blame her mom-in-law at all for this. The change was so new and very strange. She just hoped it was the right choice for this kind of thing...and wondered if the girl's parents were really okay with what they decided to do.

"Just...yeah...I just...don't get it...how do you...how do you just give your own kid away...? They die and...you give them away once they get a new chance of life...and...if what you said about how she died...just..." Marris felt sick about leaving a kid alone and giving them away. Her dad tried doing that once with her when her mom was hospitalized after a bad fall. Marris fought herself out and went back for her siblings' sakes. If her dad succeeded with getting rid of her...her siblings were next. And there was no way she was going to allow her siblings to be tossed away like garbage or completely forgotten. She thanked the angel for when her mom got back...she fought hard to make sure all of them were taken care of and stayed home.

Part of her wished she moved out faster to grab her siblings and get out...but they managed. They did okay. All three of them had better lives now, that was the important part.

She just hoped this kid would have a good life...

Papyrus gently wrapped his arms around Rocky, hugging him gently. Then he gingerly removed the headphones, looking to Rocky still. "You do not have to do this alone, Rocky...Papa's always here for you. And Mama just texted me, he's coming back home; he'll most likely be here in the morning."

"...Now, i-if you'd like a bit of a distraction, we can go and see Grandma? Apparently Mother and Father have...adopted a child, if what Sans told me is accurate, and he's not joking in some fashion..." Papyrus muttered softly, managing a soft smile for Rocky.

Caddy thought on Marris' words for a moment, and sighed. "Well...the way Gaster described it, and this is truthful too. She is a different person. She is not 'Reymona Hernandez' anymore. Sadly...she does not really remember that life. I still personally don't completely agree with your father, but...skeletons are strange, and they have their own quirks. You can also talk with Tatti Eddie about this, because he too was revived after death, just like G."

"Her last couple of days, she was technically already brain dead, I believe? Her heart continued to beat, and it was during then that Gaster got the idea to try to give her another chance. Much like his own father Astur had done so...he likes to believe that Astur had revived him...this was before we went underground so, it was likely just background magic that changed him. It's why he eats so much...he's terrified of going hungry, of feeling hungry...the poor man. He just wanted to help her...I just hope that we can give her enough love, and enough caring that she'll have the best years of her very...very long new life..." Caddy spoke softly, as she poured a couple mugs of tea.

Hearing the front door open, she then sat down at the kitchen table across from Marris; taking a sip of her tea. "...Here comes god now, have at him, Marris..." She seemed moreso like her sister Bitter in that moment, the way her working eye was half-lidded with an expression of tired irritation across her porcelain face.

Rocky let himself be hugged, choosing to be slumped over on his dad's side. It felt a little better that he wasn't alone, just something egged and hurt him inside.

Hearing he could get a distraction, he let himself nod. A distraction from the guilt was good, better than what he was planning to do originally. Part of him was thankful that Bruce hid his lighter from him.

"Yeah...I'll give ya that, ma...Skeletons are really strange..." Marris knew that much. There was still so much to her husband that she didn't know and had a feeling he'd never tell her. She always worried about Comic and the stuff he held inside.

"Long as she's happy...that's what matters. I just hope Rocky doesn't take this the wrong way..." She was going to continue when she heard the front door open. "I don't need to have at him...I think Sans has got that covered."

She'd wait to see what her husband would do before she chewed out anyone.

Papyrus continued to hug Rocky for a few more moments, and he delicately picked up his son into his arms. "Would you want to be carried, or walk on your own to the car?"

Caddy simply nodded at what Marris spoke off, and took another sip of her tea when she spoke of Sans.

Comic was standing in the living room, and he glared at his father as he came inside. "...heya dad. saw you uh...got me another bean huh?"

Gaster sighed, setting down the packet of paperwork he had filled out with Mayor Sabal. "It is interesting you are calling her a bean, Sans...she is eh, 13 years old you knowing!"

"...still you made her apparently. guess you tired of the old lab huh? trying out a new way, with granddad's old rejuvenation spell...oh that's rich. thought you got tired of playing god after you made paps." Comic glared up at Gaster, who frowned.

"I felt bad that she died so young, losing chance to grow up and...make something with her life! So I...I talked with her parents..." Gaster started, until he was cut off by Comic angrily.

"you coerced them into giving her to you! telling 'em that she wouldn't know them and all sorts of bullshit!" He spat out, pointing down the hallway towards Rey's room.

"Do you think I knew who I was when I waking up in abandoned and destroyed house as little boy!? I call out for Mama, I don't even know who I calling out for! You have no place to speak of such things, Sans! I am your father, and you will listen to me, when I say this was very good for Rey!" Gaster was starting to get angry as he now too glared at his eldest son.

"...the way you're acting, you're not my father, you're my creator. and your creation is pretty damn tired of your omniscient know-it-all bullshit. guess because you made the first one a weakling...and the second one an idiot...you figured the third one's the charm, huh?" Comic spoke lowly to Gaster, as he shook his head.

"...i'm goin' to grillbz, marris...jus' get ro to take ya home, alright?" He turned to leave, sighing as he started towards the door.

"...i can walk...i'm...not...a little...baby..." He even sounded exhausted but he tried getting back on his feet. He could walk to the car, he told himself as much.

From there he started to head out. Now all that was left was getting his sister.

Ebby was currently reading some preteen magazines while Flowey guarded her computer. She had finished her homework early and was now taking a mandated break since she was overworking herself again. Girl had a bad habit of working too much. Luckily her family did well enough to make sure she at least took breaks.

Marris heard everything that Comic and Gaster were saying from her spot. She felt like she was 19 again with how Comic spoke and argued, right down to him going to Grillby's. She just sighed before muttering out a "be careful." as he left.

She looked over to Gaster, waiting to see what he would say. She'd figure something out after.

Papyrus nodded, and he watched as Rocky headed towards the car. Coming upstairs, Papyrus gently knocked on Ebby's bedroom door, smiling softly. "Ebby? We're going over to Grandma and Grandpa's house! You should close out whatever you're working on, and get ready, alright?"

Gaster watched as Comic left out the front door, shortcutting before his feet even touched the front porch. Shaking his head, he sighed, snatching up the bundle of paperwork from the side table. "...Cannot believe him...I just want to give girl a life she lost...and...and he just...bah..."

He came towards the kitchen and stopped when he saw Marris and Caddy seated at the table. "Oh...eh, you...um..."

Caddy set her mug down and frowned. "I see that even mighty gods get struck down, don't they, G?"

Gaster covered his face with his hands, groaning softly. "Not you too, Caddy...and...what do you have to say Marris? More biting wit, I am guessing?"

Ebby perked up from her spot, "Okay! Can I bring Flowey too? Oh...actually...Flowey you wanna come see grandma and grandpa?" She figured she may want to ask the flower first before she took him anywhere.

Be rude if she didn't.

Marris watched Caddy dig into G before deciding to say something, "...I just hope you know what you're doing...This is...I'm not going to lie...This is fucking insane! I get you wanna give her a second chance at life but...you ever think about what's going to happen later on? What if she asks questions? Or how she grows? Or how Rocky's gunna feel!? Ya took a little girl not just from death but her family too. It's crazy! But...Angel above I really hope you know what you're putting yourself through, Doc."

Not that she didn't trust Gaster for raising a kid but...it was all sorts of crazy for her. She didn't know what to expect.

Meanwhile Rey decided to go to the kitchen to check on her Mama, only to get excited and run over to her Papa. She seemed really happy he was home, "Papa! Papa! Family's here! We played checkers! I'm still not very good but it was fun playing with Kristy and Roman! And Jeremy's so cute! Oh I'm so glad you're home!"

She cuddled up to her Papa's gut, more than happy to see her parents home. She did notice her Mama and sister looking unhappy though and got worried. "...Mama? What's wrong?"

Papyrus smiled at the idea of Ebby being so kindly to Flowey. "I...believe it would be alright to bring Flowey with us, Ebby."

Flowey looked to his own leaves for a moment, and he seemed to shrug a bit. "...Uh...sure I guess? Yeah, let's go see your grandparents, whoop-de-doo. Um uh...can I ride in your backpack though? Still not sure how your brother is with me..."

Gaster ran his hand over his skull, removing his glasses as he rubbed his sockets tiredly. "I do know how insane this is, Marris. As for questions...I do not believe that would be happening. None of my siblings or myself ever truly asked questions...as for growing, that is, eh...not big issues? She will grow much like Sans and Papyrus. Or myself. Granted the boys are semi-clones made accidently, they are still skeletons."

Hearing about Rocky, he frowned a bit. "Rocky, I cannot answer for that. That is biggest hurdle actually. I just hope he...does not hate me for what I did. We just take things one day at a time..."

Before he could continue on, he suddenly had a fluffy side covered in his daughter. He smiled softly seeing her so excited. "It is very good to see you too Rey. I am happy you had fun with Kristy and Roman."

Caddy sighed, taking another sip of her tea. "Oh, I was just thinking about my brother, Dr. Brewer, sweetie. I'm sorry about that...I still wish you could have met him Rey-Rey..."

The old teacup was the best at smoothing over others worries with a little partial white lie, especially if it concerned something about herself. There was a reason how she managed to refuse help for her broken eye years ago, which sadly led to it fusing shut.

"Thank you daddy! And okay! Let me move some books out of it first!" Ebby grabbed her backpack and took out some books from it so Flowey had more room to be in there. Once things looked leveled and good, she headed over and gently slipped her flower friend in.

"That okay? Or you want me to get my big purse instead?" She just hoped Flowey was comfortable enough for the ride over.

"Well...we'll figure it out in a few. Papyrus and his kids are coming over to see her. Sans texted him the news of their new little sister." Marris announced before she saw Rey come over again.

Rey giggled out and hugged her Papa before going over to Caddy and hugging her too. She didn't like to see her Mama sad, but figured hugs would help a little. "I'm sure he was a nice man, Mama. I'm sorry he'd gone...least I have you and Papa though. And a lot of stories."

She believed in the lie quite well, her energy hadn't been sapped from her yet. She was at least looking better than when she first came home, minus the weird lean while she walked, likely from the dried tumor on her spine. But it didn't bother her, so who knew.

Marris just kept an eye on the girl and hoped for the best. What was done was done, but in the pit of her stomach she felt something wrong...

"...I'm worried, Doc...I don't like any part of this...but...I'll give you the benefit of the doubt..for now." Marris sighed while she watched Rey cuddle up to Caddy. She looked like a happy little skeleton girl at least.

Flowey looked around within the confines of the backpack, and he then gazed up at Ebby. "I'm good here, just...don't drop me, alright?"

Papyrus then had led Ebby out to the car, and went to drive over to his parents house, intrigued about what Sans had meant by having a new sibling.

Caddy closed her eye and smiled gently at the news of Papyrus coming over with the grandkids. "Oh wonderful..."

When Rey came over and gave her snuggles, Caddy just gingerly rubbed Rey's upper back, being careful of the dried tumor on her spine. "Mhm, lots of stories about our family, and you'll get to meet your other brother today, Rey. Papyrus is coming over, with his children too; Ebrima and Rockwell."

Gaster sighed quietly, and he went to the fridge, getting himself a can of tea. "Thank you Marris. I...just believe I did what was good; and I have paperwork on my side as well."

"Don't worry! I won't!" Ebby promised as she led herself be led by her dad to the car. Rocky didn't seem to care that his sister had her backpack on her since he chose to sulk against the window and played with one of the drawstrings of his hoodie.

Rey let out a small giggle and stayed with Caddy for the moment. Her eyelights glew brighter in excitement in hearing more family would come in. The last name that her Mama mentioned...Rockwell...

"Hmm...that sounds funny. Rockwell...Rockwell...Rock...Well...Rocky Well..." She repeated the name, something familiar and fun came from it the more she said it. She didn't know how or why, but it felt...nice...and calming when she said it.

"I can't wait to see more family, Mama! I hope they like me! I love you, Mama!" She always had a habit of telling people she loved them. It was almost kind of cute in a way.

"...Long as you know what you're doing..." Marris sighed and decided to take a seat and wait until Papyrus came with the kids. She was worried at hearing Rey repeat Rocky's name, hoping it wasn't her getting a memory or something.

Papyrus soon pulled up to his parents house, and he got out from the car, and had helped Ebby out, with a sweet smile. "I'm sure if you wanted, we could also stay for dinner too. Would you like that?"

Caddy had listened to Rey as she continued to repeat Rocky's name for a few moments and hid a nervous expression by drinking more of her tea. "I love you too, Rey-Rey. Oh, we're having Sunday roast dinner tonight, and I've made cream cheese brownies for dessert."

Gaster just nodded and drank some of his drink. Hearing the car door opening, he left the kitchen and went to go open the door for his son and the kids.

Rocky got out of the car on his own and followed behind his dad and sister. He still wasn't in a good mood at that moment.

Ebby gave a soft curtsey to her dad and hugged his arm before taking her bag with her, "Thank you Daddy! Oh dinner? I thought we made dinner at home? But I wouldn't mind staying! Especially if Grandma made some really good desserts!"

"i guess..." Rocky shrugged, unsure and too tired to really care much. He didn't even respond when Gaster had opened the door.

"Oh! I love it, Mama! Your food is so so good!" Rey laughed brightly with her Mama.

Rocky's eyes widened at hearing that laugh...that familiar laugh. (...nah i'm going nuts...she's not leaving my head..that's not fucking her...god damn it brain! knock it the fuck off!)

Papyrus grinned as he came inside the house with Ebby on his arm. "Dinner will keep for tomorrow, plus you know Grandma won't let us leave without something, nyeheheh!"

Caddy giggled softly, smiling. "Oh, gracious sweetie, I'm not some fine chef or anything...ah, there's your Uncle Papyrus, and his children."

Gaster gave Papyrus a hug, then he looked to Ebby and Rocky. "Kids? I want to talk with you, eh, before you meet our new addition to our family. A special opportunity arose, and with your Grandma's agreement, we were able to...eh, revive, a good friend of yours Rocky. I...hope you understand."

Ebby laughed and held onto her dad with giddy excitement. She tried to contain herself though so she didn't accidently drop Flowey.

Rey seemed to get even more excited when she heard that more family came to visit.

"I better get my kids over...Ro! Kristy! Jeremy! Come over here real quick!" Marris called out before heading over to where the rooms were to find them.

"Oh! I wish to see them! Papa! Papa!" Rey rushed off towards the front door to greet the next batch of family that came to see her. Girl was too excited for her own good...

Rocky watched Gaster and Papyrus hug, still trying to recover from thinking he was having hallucinations. Hearing what his grandpa said seemed to knock the wind out of him. "...what...?"

(re-...revive...what the fuck is...) He didn't seem to understand or at least look concerned what his grandpa said. The moment he saw the skeleton girl peek out from the door, his eyesockets went wide and flashed his yellow color...the girl...the girl in front of him...that...that wasn't...

"Ah! Brother Papyrus! And must be...Ebrima..and Rocky! Rocky Well! Rockwell! Rocky!" She sang in her own little tune to Rocky's name.

That alone did it for Rocky...he only knew one person in the world who messed and sang his name like that...

His vision would go black all of a sudden before he fell to the floor in a faint. That...did him in.

"Oh no! Is he okay?!" Rey looked really scared, thinking she said something wrong or maybe he was sick.

"...Uh oh..." Ebby muttered out, unsure of what this really was but...she didn't think her bro could faint like that..least without him being on stage.

It all went so quickly, it seemed.

The twins had come out from the bedroom, with Kristy carrying Jeremy who had fallen asleep. They'd managed to meet their mother down the hallway just in time to see Rocky pass out.

"grandpa just let it happen without explaining anything...good job, grandpa." Ro muttered, his tail flicking in irritation.

Gaster scowled and sighed. Papyrus immediately had grabbed up Rocky, placing him onto the couch. "Oh dear this... isn't good at all... Rocky?"

Caddy stood by the doorway to the kitchen, leaning on her cane. She then heard the oven's timer go off and she went to go and pull the tray of vegetables out.

(I kept telling him he was playing god...but no...no don't listen to your wife of nearly forty years, just go off and revive your grandson's best friend...fuckin rightous idiot...did he do this because we couldn't have our own children maybe? If it was, that was a stupid reason...)

After having gotten the last tray of veggies, she grabbed a little vial of smelling salts she kept in a little tin of sewing supplies. Heading to the living room, she stepped past Papyrus, gingerly holding the little tube near Rocky's nose.

Marris facepalmed at the sight, "Great start..."

Ebby tried patting at her brother's face with some hope that he would wake up. "Grandpa...who is sheeee...?" Now Ebby was really worried. Especially with how her brother just fainted at the sight of the new skeleton girl.

"Did...I do something bad, Papa...?" Rey looked so sad. She didn't mean to be any trouble.

Rocky let out a groan the moment the smelling salts hit his nose. He blinked a few times to get his bearings straight, "...ffffuuuuck...what happened...?"

"You passed out after seeing...her..." Ebby pointed out Rey who was staying by Gaster's side.

"...rey...r-rey..is...that...y-you...?" Rocky was shocked to even notice the skeleton girl by him. He didn't want to believe it was her. The beanie on her head, her voice, the way she sang out his name...it had to be...but...

"That's me! Rey Trebuchet Gaster! Rocky! You okay? You had a bad fall!" She seemed more concerned over his health than anything.

"rey...t-treb...whata...what...!? no! you're rey! reymona hernandez! right?! we were friends since 2nd grade! you remember me!? or jose?! your cousin! your primo ultimito! rey come on! how the fuck did this happen?!" Rocky was more and more shocked the more he saw her, "f-fuck...i'm sorry...i'm sorry..i was going to come i swear! i swear! i came...t-too..."

"Huh...?" Rey seemed really confused, "Reymona...? That's not my name silly boy! I've never seen you until today...you do look familiar...but Papa did show me your picture with Brother Papyrus! And Brother Sans! You look so nice in person! I'm happy to-..." She got cut off by Rocky shaking her shoulders.

"What do you mean!? Rey! Come on! Knock it off! This isn't funny! What the hell did my grandpa do!?" Rocky was now starting to panic.

"Eh? Papa did nothing. He brought me home from the dark place. I'm okay!" Rey didn't seem phased. Rocky did however...and he started glaring at his grandpa...

Caddy watched the entire exchange, a tired frown across her face. (I told him this wasn't a good idea...)

Gaster gingerly placed his hand on Rey's back to stabilize her after Rocky had shaken her shoulders. "Rocky...this is your friend, but she is no longer human, she is monster. It was so sad that she was taken from everyone at such young age... I've known she was going to die for few months."

"So I talked with her parents a few days before hand, they thought it was a good idea too. To give their daughter a chance at life again. When they found out, that unfortunately she would lose her memories...they weren't so sure then. I told them I would help, I would raise her." He sighed, looking down to Rey with a small smile. "They said I was a kind man to give her another chance when god had been so cruel..."

Kristy and Roman came over to Rocky's side, having a feeling that he was going to potentially get violent in some fashion.

"dude before you do anything...think about it. grandpa might have done this, but he just wanted to give her another chance...he's an idiot, but he's an idiot with a big soul..." Roman spoke softly, looking to his cousin.

Kristy gingerly hugged Rey, patting her back. "It's okay Rey, you didn't do anything wrong, before Grandpa brought you from the dark place, Rocky was your friend. You may not remember him, but he really liked you!"

"...you...you fucking...you knew...people knew...and you didn't fucking tell me?! How the hell did you know about her?! I kept quiet! She wasn't supposed to be found out! I WAS KEEPING A FUCKING PROMISE FOR NO FUCKING REASON?!" Rocky had let go of Rey after that, looking pissed off.

He knew what his cousin meant but that didn't stop his hands from shaking in rage, "YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW FUCKED UP I'VE BEEN BECAUSE OF THIS?! I LOST SLEEP! I DON'T EAT! AND YOU OR ANYONE DIDN'T FUCKING BOTHER TO TELL ME ABOUT ALL THIS SHIT!?" He growled out as his own eyelights flickered in and out.

"Rocky...bubby h-hang on...p-please..." Ebby was now getting really scared of what her brother was going to do. She didn't want anyone hurt.

"But...he's so mad...I..I can still be a friend. We can be friends now...I...don't...know you...b-but..." Rey shrunk in on herself and tried reaching to Rocky, only for him to side step away with a glare.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND! THIS ISN'T HER! THIS ISN'T LIKE HER! I DID LOSE HER...and...everything i did...all this shit and secrets i kept...it hurt but i did it...it was ALL FUCKING WORTHLESS!" Rocky yelled out and summoned his metal pole weapon.

"Rocky! NO!" Ebby yelled out and tried to stop him...but she'd been too slow.

He took a swing...

And threw it at a wall...

All before teleporting away in tears. He couldn't stand being there anymore.

Rey saw the pole and thought of everything Rocky said, but the more she thought, the more she started to get a painful headache. She leaned against Kristy weakly as she held her head, "P-Pa...P-Papa...I...I don't f-feel...so...g-good..."

Kristy sighed, and suddenly held Rey up as she seemingly didn't feel good. "Grandpa...I...I still can't believe you. I thought this...might not be this bad, but...this is actually Reymona!? Oh...oh stars, I thought you had...oh..."

Roman frowned and shook his head.

Caddy tiredly sighed, and shook her head as she went back to the kitchen. "...Dinner will be done soon, if anyone cares..."

Gaster just stared at the pole that had stuck in the wall for a moment after Rocky had left. He went over to Rey and he gently picked her up into his arms; cradling her against his gut. None of you would understand...

He gently kissed Rey's head, and sighed, murmuring to her. "It's okay, Rey...let's go and try to rest some, it's okay..."

Papyrus had a rare deep scowl across his face. "EBRIMA, STAY WITH YOUR GRANDPARENTS. I'M GOING TO TRY TO FIND YOUR BROTHER. I HAVE A FEELING HE'S WITH MY BROTHER TOO..."

Comic sat at Grillby's, an untouched basket of fries in front of him; as he sat at the bar. Two empty glasses that held cherry vodka before sat in front of him. It was a real rarity for him, but he had a cigarette in his bony fingers; slowly puffing away on it.

Ebby hugged her backpack in worry and fear, not knowing what her brother was doing now. She just gave a nod to her dad and stayed put. "...flowey...i'm scared..." She whimpered out quietly to the bag, rarely ever using lowercase to speak.

Her brother and her were always opposites. Rocky would only be loud and uppercase when he was angry or distressed, but quiet in everything else. Ebby only ever got quiet and used lowercase whenever she was upset or distressed, normally being a very loud and proud social butterfly like her parents.

Marris watched Papyrus go before looking to Gaster. She knew he cared for the kid...but this felt...wrong...in a way. "Ro...Kristy...come on...let's go see about dinner..." She sighed, she had her own family to take care of.

"I-I'm s-sorry Papa...I...I d-didn't m-mean to d-do anything wrong...I-I d-didn't m-mean it...m-my h-head hu-u-urts..." She whimpered out and lied against his gut. She didn't like it when people were so upset with her, she didn't know what she did wrong. But everything Rocky said...everything he did...it felt familiar...but she didn't know why. All it did was hurt her head more and make her skull go a shade of green. She didn't feel good at all...

Rocky wouldn't teleport to Grillby's...not this time...normally he would but something else called to him.

He had gone home...the voices in his head came back with a renewed strength and his defenses were all gone.

He didn't fight them back this time...he'd listen...until he couldn't listen anymore. Praying and begging for silence from his empty home.

Rocky would end up finding his pocket knife under his bed and borrowed the bottle of bleach in the garage.. one thing his blasters couldn't hide.

He wanted silence in his own mind, this was how he got them to quiet down. A knife dipped in bleach was all it took.

No one would hear his sobs or screams...the walls were soundproofed...

He'd get his quiet soon enough...

Flowey had heard the entire thing from the bag, and using one of his leaves, he started to unzip the bag a bit. "...Why don't we go too..."

Gaster watched Marris and he gently held Rey against him. "..." Listening to Rey, he carried her gingerly to the bedroom, cradling her sweetly.

"You did nothing wrong, my sweet Rey...shhh...he just did not understand is all...things will get better, I am promising you this...just rest on Papa, things will get better..." Gaster spoke softly, holding her close to his chubby gut; while he gingerly rubbed her back.

He knew what his own parents had gone through, along with his Aunt Gravura...raising four young revived skeletons, with various ways of their own deaths, and coming to terms with what their new lives were. Himself having died from starvation, his older sister Cambria having died from drowning...his older brother Bauhaus had passed away in a fight, an arrow shattering his skull...and his younger sibling Forte had the easiest death it seemed, as he was left wrapped in a swaddling blanket...an infant born dead, then revived by his mother Mistral. Himself and his older siblings were revived via the background magic, and found by his mother Mistral...regardless of it all it still was hard to understand things...

He would call out at night for his mother, only to have Mistral come to seek to help him. Having imprinted on his mother, he loved her dearly; and she did what she could to help him. Gaster sighed quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to Rey's head.

"Papa will always be here for you Rey. No matter what, my sweet darling Rey of sunshine..." Gaster murmured, rocking back and forth on the bed gently while holding her.

Papyrus had gone to Grillby's but all he'd found was his own brother, on his third strong drink of the evening it seemed. Without even engaging his brother; he pulled out his phone to text Marris. [SANS IS HERE AT GRILLBY'S. HE'S ALREADY HALFWAY DRUNK, AND APPARENTLY ON HIS THIRD OR FOURTH DRINK. I'M GOING HOME TO SEE IF ROCKY WENT THERE.]

After a few moments, a second text message came from him to Marris. [I still personally don't approve of what Father did. I know he acted out of love...but apparently he didn't think of what could have happened...if you decide to leave, please, I hope this isn't asking too much, but could you watch Ebby for the night?]

Then he began to head home, after getting back to his vehicle.

Meanwhile, Caddy was in the kitchen; setting out parts of dinner. She wasn't very hungry, after all of what had occurred that day. Sitting at the table, she saw Marris had come in and she merely waved a gloved hand to the buffet styled set-up along with the plates. "...Just serve yourself kids. I feel like just...washing my hands of all of this. I had a feeling it wouldn't go well, but Gaster convinced me. So...stupidly I went with it."

Taking another sip of her tea, a few tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffed. "...No better then Getter was..."

Kristy and Roman looked worriedly to their Mom, and Kristy shook her head when she saw how distraught her Grandma was. "...Grandma...no...Grandpa just thought...he was doing good is all...right, Mom?"

"i don't know where..." Ebby whimpered out and kept hugging him. She was just hoping things were going to be okay, despite the tears that were forming on her face.

Rey listened to her Papa and tried not to focus on what happened. She felt bad enough and didn't want to throw up on him. Moment she tried stopping to think about it, she got less green.

She was so confused...things felt familiar but didn't...things hurt when she shouldn't be. At least she had her Papa who took care of her, who saved her from the dark and being so alone. She'd soon fall asleep, feeling safe in his arms. "Love...y-you...Papa..."

Marris got the messages from Papyrus and sighed. This was a difficult thing for her to process. [I'll take care of her...don't worry. I might take Ma too...she looks like she could use a break. Watch Sans for me. Hope ya find Rocks...]

She got to the kitchen and heard Caddy talk about Getter. "...Ma...you're not like Getter...you didn't know what he was planning...plus this is a kid. We know how much ya love kids...she needed a family and ya took her in. How she got here...wasn't the greatest thing...but...she's here. You're just being a parent."

She headed over to give Caddy a comforting pat on the back. She gave a nod to Kristy, "What your grandpa did...he should have let us know too...not just her parents. They agreed..but he should have made sure we agreed too. Bringing in a kid like that without warning was...not the best thing. But...she's here...and...guess we make the best of it...he thinks he did good...but sometimes...the road to hell is paved with good intentions..."

Meanwhile back in Papyrus's home...Rocky had finished his work on himself, but felt woozy. One cut went a bit too deep on accident and some of the bleach made contact with inside himself. It was bleeding out, thankfully but was a bit too much for his mind to take all at once.

The pain was too much and he reached out for his own med kit for some pain pills to hopefully help the dizzying feeling.

He'd end up dropping the knife from his hand, the bleach having spilled on the opposite end of him, most likely going to leave a stained white spot in his normally dark blue carpet. But by the time he got the pill bottle open, the pain got to him and he fainted on the floor, spilling pills out but the bottle remained in his hand...

With him without a shirt, fresh and old burn and cut scars exposed, the spilled pill pottle and the knife and bleach nearby...made up quite the scene for anyone...

Especially for Mettaton who just got home some minutes before...

His scream couldn't be soundproofed...

Flowey sighed, closing his eyes as he then looked to her. "Sorry kid... we'll just stay here I guess..."

Gingerly, he wrapped himself up around her arm, and lightly wiped her face off. "It'll be alright, Ebby...your old pal Flowey is here for you."

Gaster continued to rock gently holding Rey against him. "I love you too, Rey..."

Caddy looked to Marris, and the old teacup felt so exhausted. "Thank you...thank you sweetheart...this has just been so much lately..."

Roman went over to the cabinet and he got a couple of storage containers, putting a meals worth of his Grandma's food into each one. "...i'm not letting grandma's food go to waste..."

Papyrus had pulled into your driveway, and he heard his husband's shrieking scream and he went barreling into the house, nearly kicking down the front door.

As he ran towards the bedroom, he was terrified for what had happened. "METTATON! METTATON OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENED!?"

Ebby sniffled and kept crying in silence, but she kept a good hug on Flowey. She was thankful to have someone like him around.

Marris patted Caddy's back, "Yeah...come on...Ro..soon as you're done over there let's head outside, yeah? I'm gunna grab your cuz and we can get going."

Marris headed back to the livingroom, only to see her niece with a flower around her arm. She didn't think of it much, mostly thinking it was a stuffed animal Ebby kept around so she headed over and patted Ebby's head, "Hey sweetheart...I'm going to take you back to my place for a little while, okay? Your dad's off getting your uncle and brother..." She gently whispered over, knowing the girl was having just as hard of a time.

Ebby gave a sad quiet nod, wanting to get away from the house for a little while, least untl her dad came back. Least she had a "where' now. She'd follow her Aunt Marris to the kitchen where the rest of her cousins and grandma were.

Mettaton was currently in Rocky's room, cradling his son and crying, "PAPY! CALL AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE! ROCKY! ROCKY NEEDS HELP!" He yelled out from the open door as he tried waking up his son.

"Baby...baby it's Mamaton..baby please...don't sleep..it's okay...I'm here...I'm here...I'm so sorry! Sweetie please just stay with me...please...oh angel please! Don't...don't do this..." Mettaton sobbed out as Rocky was barely holding on to conciousness. He was slightly coming back from fainting but still felt dizzy.

Flowey nodded softly, gently pressing a friendly kiss to Ebby's cheek. He felt bad for what happened, but wasn't really sure what he could do to help her further.

When Flowey saw Marris coming into the room, he let himself stay still, his face frozen in a pleasant expression, much like a stuffed animal would be.

Caddy simply got up from the table and she sighed softly. Getting her cane, she then went to the doorway of the kitchen. Kristy watched, and she simply hugged her baby brother Jeremy close to her.

A moment later, Roman was done and he'd set up five different meals containers, setting each of them in his inventory. With a popover roll in his hand, he came over to his Mom, patting her shoulder. "let's go. i got our dinner."

Papyrus meanwhile had immediately called the ambulance, and he worriedly stood in the doorway to his son's room, nearly pacing in his fear for his son's health. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he took in the sight that was before him.

"Yes! Yes it's my son, Rockwell Gaster, it looks like he...he tried to kill himself...oh angel...son, please wake up... There are...are pills, and bleach and a-a knife...oh lord...please, Rockwell...please baby wake up..."

Once Marris and Ebby came to the kitchen, things looked ready to go. Marris gave Ro a pat on the head with a soft smile, "Thanks Ro...let's go home...I can put on a movie or something while we eat." She figured they'd all need a break after everything.

They'd get a teleport home, leaving Gaster and Rey the house to themselves.

Rocky still seemed dazed and out of it, but he was still keeping awake thanks to Mettaton's efforts. He actually wouldn't mind the nap. "m-ma...p-pop...f-fuck's...g-going...on...?"

"Just stay baby...please...keep looking at Mamaton! We're getting you help! It's okay..." Mettaton held his son close and nuzzled him, begging internally he'd be okay. Even though neither Paps nor him actually knew their son didn't try overdosing himself.

An ambulance would come after a moment, easily getting Rocky on a stretcher and transported out. Though when they ran tests to see how much of the painkillers he took...they found out he didn't have any in him. The only thing in his system was the bleach that leaked in and was causing his dizziness and poisoning effect.

They'd get him patched up and with fluids to get the toxins out at least the moment he hit the hospital. Mettaton stuck with him, not wanting to leave Rocky all alone...not again...

He'd damn himself if he left his family alone like that. That's two times he felt he let his eldest son down.

Caddy just slumped into the recliner in Marris' living room. "Kristy, could get Grandma a cup of tea?"

Kristy snuggled Caddy gently. "Of course Grandma. I'll get you some camomile tea, okay? Maybe you can just rest after having a nice cup of tea and dinner...we can all rest."

After they had left, Gaster had gently laid Rey on the bed, and he went to the kitchen, seeing the seemingly partially gone trays of food and that the house was completely empty. On the table was a note from Caddy. She had written it while Marris was tending to Ebby.

"G... I'm going home with Marris. Don't bother trying to argue or show up at their house. I need my space for now, and...I feel like what you did, you've turned into Getter almost. Trying to do things for the good of everyone... without asking how that might even effect everyone. I love you."

The letter continued at the end, as if it was a last minute addition. "If Rey asks, she did nothing wrong. I just needed to help Marris with Jeremy."

Gaster saw the letter and he sighed quietly, shaking his head. Folding the letter up, he begun to eat the food left behind. He started to feel that nervous, gnawing hunger.

Fixing a plate heaped with food for Rey, he placed it to the side; then greedily he began to devour the rest of the food in a fit of frustrated anger and growing depression.

At the hospital, Papyrus stayed by his sons side. He had seen the text from Marris, but with what happened to Rocky, his older brother was the last of his worries.

Comic was still at Grillby's, deep into his fifth drink, his second cigarette of the night in his mouth. So many old emotions, stresses and fears came to the forefront with seeing Rey that evening. He just wanted all the feelings to go away.

"Just rest up, Mas. We're okay." Marris gave her a gentle hug before taking Jeremy to his room so he could finish his nap. She noticed out the window that it looked like a storm was brewing.

(Great...like we needed more things to set the mood...)

She tucked in Jeremy and let him sleep, at least one of her worries was taken care of.

Rey was still sound asleep in her room, hugging a pillow close to her as tears threatened to fall from her cheeks. Things didn't feel right...not even in her dreams...

One doctor would go up to Papyrus and Mettaton and explain the findings over to them. "He seems okay for now. But we may keep him a few days for observation and suicide watch if that's alright. I can give some recommendations to you both for a therapist if you need it..."

"Thank you, doctor...that..would be nice...Angel above what did I get home to...?" Mettaton already looked stressed out, and he didn't even hear about what was going on with Rey yet. Normally he kept a good look and pretended nothing happened but with what happened to Rocky...it would leave him looking more tired, stressed, exhausted, and downright fearful. Something most people never see in the star.

Caddy nodded and after a few minutes she heard the whistling of the kettle, and she then accepted the cup of tea from Kristy. Roman was already setting out the dinners, and with his blue magic, he floated over a folding table for his Grandma.

Gaster had finished eating, the hunger deep inside finally felt satisfied. After cleaning himself up, he went and changed into pajamas, and then went to Rey's bedroom.

Gingerly, he picked her up from the bed, cuddling her against his gut. Then he softly sang to her a simple lullaby, hoping to give her more comfort.

Papyrus looked to Mettaton, and hugged his husband, a strained look upon his face. "Thank you, doctor... Mettaton, I can tell why this happened..."

He sighed, nearly hooking his fingers into his socket out of nervousness. "...Father revived Reymona...I don't know why, or...or what possessed him to do that...but Rocky's best friend that just died a few days ago, is back...I-I don't know why..."

In Grillby's bar, Comic had heard nothing from his phone. The only company he had was from the old flame and his daughter.

Fuku poured him another drink, this time it was water. "...You shouldn't be drinking...so much, Sans..."

Comic glared at Fuku, and he sighed. "...please, just one more...i -hic- ain't gonna shortcut...i'll walk home..."

Fuku sighed, leaving the glass of water in front of him. She had left, when her Dad came over, his sleeves rolled up. Seeing how downtrodden the short skeleton seemed, he then poured Sans one last drink.

A triple strength cherry creme drink, with a shot of 151 floated on top. "...on the house...please be careful..."

Comic eyed the drink, and he swilled it easily, then he belched a bit; heading out from the restaurant. He was shaking on his feet, absolutely drunk out of his skull.

Marris checked her phone, unsure of what happened to her husband. No messages, even Papyrus didn't update her. She decided to throw some texts out.

[Babe? Tater Tot? You doing alright? Papyrus told me you were in Grillby's. Ya need me to go get you or are you with him? Your mom and Ebby are over here at the house...they need a break. Lemme know, okay? Love ya.] She looked at her text for a minute before sending it to Sans. She just hoped he was okay, she knew what happened when he got stressed out. She'd been married to him to know.

She then sent a text to Papyrus, hoping to hear from him, [Hey, you doing okay? Sans with you? I got Ebby and Ma here at my place. They're going alright...not great but alright. Ya find Rocks yet? If ya need help I can try calling some favors to get his ass back home.]

Mettaton looked to his husband in shock, "Wait..WHAT!? Your dad...wait...but..how?! That makes no sense! What happened?! But...if she's back...why did Rocky try ki-..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Rocky started coughing from his bedside.

"...I didn't...t-try...t-to kill m-myself...f-fucking...a-accident...s-s-stupid..knife..." Rocky coughed out as he was starting to really wake up more. He didn't move the arm he cut too deep in, usually he was better than that but he slipped this time. That arm would hurt for a long while.

Comic felt his phone buzzing and he pulled it out, looking to it. [marri, m'coming hum...home. had a lot... it's... it's fuckin waterfall out here...]

Papyrus had felt his phone buzzing as well, and he sighed. He would answer it in a few minutes, his family was more important. "There's a spell, my grandparents, not Ziedy and Tatti...they knew how to bring back humans who recently died... I never thought he'd do that without talking to anyone though..."

Hearing Rocky talking, he stopped and looked to his son as well. Large tears suddenly welled in his sockets and he sighed. "Rocky...oh my baby boy...b-but why would you...why am I asking that, I already know why...you weren't careful were you?"

His voice was mournful as he spoke, and he came over to Rocky's side. "It's...okay. I understand today was very stressful, still not sure how to take it all in..."

Marris noticed the text from Sans and growled, yep...exactly as she thought. [Stay there, I'm getting you.]

She pocketed her phone back and looked to her family, "I'm gunna grab Sans from Grillby's. I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" She gave Caddy and the kids a quick hug before grabbing a jacket and umbrella to head out.

Mettaton immediately got to Rocky's side and hugged him, causing the boy to hiss in pain, "M-ma! A-arm!"

"Sorry, Darling...oh...sweetheart you're okay..." Mettaton peppered a few kisses on him, earning another groan from the boy but..he didn't seem to fight back.

Hearing Papyrus ask about him being careful and why he did it, he let out a sigh, "...just...i wanted it to stop...okay...just...let it stop for a minute...it got 'em to stop..."

"What...what needed to be stopped, baby?" Mettaton gently pet his head, his grip on Rocky loosened, knowng he didn't want to hurt the boy anymore.

"...voices...pain...just...everything...i just wanted all of it to stop...everything hurts...i...i just want it to stop...make it stop..." He whimpered out and started grabbing at his head in pain, "J-Just...m-make it f-fucking stop..."

Poor kid looked stressed out the more things kept going, the voices in his head only screaming he fucked up, he ruined it all, and he was worthless. His breathing started quickening to panicked pants as he started going into a panic attack.

Mettaton did gently try to take his hand off his hair and hum something soft to help calm him down, it worked before when he was a little boy, he was hoping that maybe it still worked now.

Comic looked to his phone, one of his sockets closed in an effort to read the increasingly soaked phone. [uh, yeh...love you babe...]

He'd stopped where he was, which was only about halfway down the lane from Grillby's place. Fuku saw that Sans had left, and she bundled up carefully, and came out to where he was.

"Come...inside. It's too wet..." Fuku spoke softly, steam rising from her green flamed head. She held her gloved hand to him, leading the soaked skeleton back inside.

Papyrus gently hugged Rocky, humming alongside of Mettaton. Very carefully, he held Rocky's head against his chest, so his son could hear his soulbeat as well. He hoped that might be calming too.

Marris would get to Grillby's soon enough, parking the car and heading inside to grab her husband. She looked tired and annoyed enough, "Saaaans! Come on, we're going home." She called out and headed to the front.

"Hey Grillb...how drunk is he right now?" She asked to the flame elemental, just so she knew what she was working with.

Rocky would soon calm down with both sounds. He wasn't breathing fast but he still shook in place. There were tears streaming down his face but he wasn't wailing. Poor kid was just tired and stressed out. He didn't know what to think.

Grillby sighed, cleaning the counter to the bar. The old orange flame elemental chuckled quietly, and sighed. "He's about...five sheets to the wind. I...was not aware my daughter...had already given him, I'm sorry."

Comic was sitting in a booth with Sicily across from him, as the purple gorgon watched him attempt to eat some ketchup soaked french fries. The skeleton was tired and soaked through his hoodie at the moment, as he picked up a french fry and stared at it. He was completely off his rocker drunk, something he hadn't been in a long, long time. Normally Comic could handle his alcohol, but today was something that just twisted something terrible inside of him.

He sighed, and let the french fry plop back into the basket of equally soaked fries, and he seemingly frowned at himself as he slowly shook his head. Sicily leaned back in the booth, her snake hair slightly hissing as she adjusted her sunglasses. "Hey Marris...your bone beau is over here...he's apparently trying to figure out the formula for how much ketchup is too much..."

"...the answer is never...snake eyes..." Comic mumbled, as he stuffed a french fry finally into his mouth awkwardly.

Marris groaned and headed over, "Thanks Grillby. I'll pay his bill."

She opened her purse and handed over the money before grabbing her husband like the sack of potatoes she nicknamed him after, "Babe, we're going home. You're taking a nap until you sobered up. Come on..."

She knew he never let himself go this drunk, and she worried. But she also knew she needed to be slightly stern, if she wanted him to get off his ass and out back home.

Grillby pocketed the money, and sighed. The old flame sipped at his medicated whiskey he would have before bed. "...Be careful, Marris."

Comic found himself suddenly face first between his wife's breasts, which wouldn't be a bad thing, if he didn't feel like the world was spinning so rapidly. "marri...marri baby...n-no...no, i don't wanna go homes. i gotta deal with -hic- caddy and her judgemental old ass..."

He looked to her, seemingly frowning. "when she's pissy she's almost as bad as your old man..."

Flopping his face against her breasts, onto her stomach this time, he pressed sloppy kisses to her belly. "...i'm sorry, m'sorry marrianne...i didn't mean to get so wasted...i just...why did he do that without talkin to no one..."

Fuku watched, her hands clasped over her stomach. "Marris please forgive us for indulging him so much... he's...rather secretive and managed to trick Daddy into giving him more..."

Grillby managed to look ashamed of having given Sans more liquor that evening.

Marris rolled her eyes at her husband and moved him from her breasts and belly to just holding him under her arm, "I know ya are you drunk ass. Just shut up and we're going home."

"Don't worry about it, Grillby. I know how he can be. Thanks for watching him." Marris didn't blame him at all. Comic was sneaky and secretive, even with her. There was a lot she never learned about him because he seemed to keep it under lock and key.

Part of her wondered, but another part of her told her not to dig in too much.

Instead, she took his drunk ass home and figured to talk to him in the morning.

Comic just hung under Marris' arm, his feet and arms slack. He managed to cough and choke back vomit from suddenly going upright to sideways. "...ugggh..."

As they went home, he coughed a few times, and groaned in utter agony as his guts did not appreciate him getting absolutely trashed on a stomach nearly devoid of food.

When they came inside, he stared as his mother as she slept in the recliner, the partially eaten meal in front of her, as a home renovation show was quietly droning on in the background. Caddy's cup of camomile milk tea was completely empty.

Kristy had been a bit sneaky as well, slipping a bit of her Dad's sleeping draught into her Grandma's cup of tea that evening. She knew that her Grandma was stressing and needed the rest.

The cup of tea smelled of Comic's strawberry-flavored sleeping draught. Kristy thought to cover it up with giving Caddy some strawberry filled cookies to go with her tea.

Marris kept him there until she got him in the car, "That's what you get for not eating when you get trashed. If I wasn't pregnant, I would have joined you for a drink or two." She hissed out.

Marris normally never got drunk unless she was under a high amount of emotional stress. She pretty much stopped after finding out she was pregnant the first time around and hadn't done it since.

Once they got inside. Marris started heading to the bedroom to get Comic out of his wet clothes and into something warm when she smelled the familiar strawberry smell.

"...Kristy...tell me you didn't just drug grandma..." she looked over at her, really hoping her daughter didn't do what she thought she did. That was an old trick she remembered her bastard father would do to make her mom drowsy enough so he could get away with his bullcrap.

Ebby wasn't really saying much, girl was still silently stressing in the kitchen as she picked at her dinner. She sent a text to her dad and Mamaton, but no response. She was getting worried that something bad happened.

Comic just groaned in Marris' arms. Kristy looked to Marris, and sighed.

"Grandma asked if we had something to help her sleep...I figured it was okay. I told her it was herbal..." Kristy muttered, as she drew her knees close to her chest. "I'm sorry Momma..."

At the hospital, Papyrus had felt his phone buzzing, but he hadn't thought to check it yet, worried about Rocky more so than anything.

Marris sighed and patted her head, "You're fine..just...don't scare me like that. Okay? Long as she asked and she knew about it, it's okay. I'm sorry...mama's been a little stressed..."

She gave Kristy a few kisses on her face before going to her room to get Comic settled, "I'm gunna help dad, okay? How's your brothers and cousin doing?"

Mettaton was still currently singling lullabies at Rocky in his hospital bed The former panicked hard ass was now softly asleep in his Mamaton's arms, looking a lot more at peace than he did some time ago. The lullabies still did work, to Mettaton's silent joy.

Ebby kept staring at her phone, waiting and watching for any text that would come through, she already sent so many out like [Did you find him?] [Where are you? I tried calling Mamaton but he's not answering!] [Daddy, I'm at Aunt Marris's and Uncle Sans's. Grandma's really stressed.] [Daddy? Did you find Rocky yet? I'm getting scared] [daddy...i wanna go home...where are you?] [daddy please answer...] [daddy...] [please...]

She let more silent tears fall as her skeletal thumb hovered over the send button for her latest message. [please...don't forget me...]

Instead of sending it, she closed her phone and settled for lying her head down against the dining table, crying in complete silence while she felt so alone...

(...they forgot me...i wasn't enough...)

Kristy nodded, and sighed. "Alright, Momma...yeah, Grandma just was...kinda just staring at her phone, not really eating, and she then put the phone away and asked me if we had something like...mela-toner? I don't know what that is, but she said it helps her to sleep. So I got her some of Dad's sleeping medication, and put half of what the bottle said a dose was. Just one dropper full, not two. She drank it, and ate some of the cookies; then she went to sleep in the chair..."

She ran her fingers over her ear, and looked back to her Mom. "Roman ate and went to sleep. He made sure Jeremy had a sippy cup. As for Ebby...she's been in the kitchen. She wouldn't join us in here...she's been really quiet. It's strange."

Flowey had been silently watching Ebby, and he gently nuzzled her cheek. "...Maybe they're helping Rocky?" He whispered in her 'ear'. "I don't think they forgot you...they know you're safe here, Ebby. I'm here..."

Papyrus pressed a soft kiss to Rocky's head while he slept; as he'd gently pulled away from them both to finally check his phone.

Only to see there was more than ten messages from Ebby. "Oh...no..."

[My dearest little girl, I am so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to ignore your messages...we found Rocky, he'll be okay. We're at the hospital right now. He tried to hurt himself, but he'll be okay. As for getting you, we don't know when we'll be able to come, okay? Can you stay with Grandma and your Uncle Sans and Aunt Marris for now?]

"Melatonin. Yeah...your dad's draught is the closest we have to that. One dropper is still really strong, I would have done a half but...looks like she's okay. Long as she knew, it's okay." Marris assured as she got Comic in a change of clothes and into bed. She wasn't really in a mood to snuggle so she wouldn't give any to him right now. so she left him a garbage can to throw up in near the bed before going to take a look a the the kitchen to check on Ebby.

Ebby felt a little comfort as Flowey nuzzled her. She did give him a hug with a shaky breath. It still hurt but Flowey did help make it feel a little bit better.

She would finally notice the text back and checked it. There was a mix of sadness, relief, horror, exhaustion, and happiness that flooded her mind. She didn't like the idea of being away from her parents but...what choice did she have? Her brother was more important in their eyes anyway.

[...okay...] was all she really put down, she didn't have the energy to fight it back.

Comic let out a quiet moan as he was changed in his wet clothing to a set of pajamas. Soon after she left the bedroom, he suddenly lurched upwards, and grabbed the can, hurling into it. It left a scent of ketchup and vodka in the room, with a pale whiff of creamy cherries. A rather nauseating mixture; which only prompted him to hurl again, with a pained groan as his head was swimming.

Vomiting gave him a new set of pains, as he had to open his mouth of course to do so. After emptying his stomach, he laid back on the bed, letting out a weak noise of irritated pain.

Kristy just nodded and she sighed looking over to her Grandma. The old teacup's glasses were almost off of her face, as her working eye was as closed as her broken one; her mouth slightly hanging open as she snored, her gloved hands resting in her lap. With a slight shiver, the sight reminded her of her Great Uncle Cupcake as he'd slept in his wheelchair earlier in the day before he'd passed.

Flowey nuzzled Ebby softly, and without a thought about it, he kissed her cheek. "I'll always be here for you, Ebby." He didn't notice that Marris had come into the kitchen however, as he'd kissed and spoken softly to her.

Marris made a note to herself to clean that out later. Right now, she was going to do a quick check and sit down.

She didn't seem to notice Kristy's shivering as she headed into the kitchen. She didn't expect the thing she thought was a stuffed animal to move or...kiss her niece. "...I'm not going to ask..."

Ebby looked scared the moment her aunt saw the truth. But Marris really didn't seem to care as she grabbed herself a drink of tea, "Look...I ain't a squealer. Just don't be doing anything I wouldn't, alright? I'll see about your mom and dad and what the plan is."

"Um...Daddy said...he...wanted me to stay here...Rocky got hurt..." She gave the basics for that, not wanting to go into detail, especially with tears still running down her boney cheeks.

"Yeah...alright. Well...I'll get the guest room ready for ya. Be sure to eat okay? I'll be back..." So much for wanting to sit down, but this was family. She was willing to work with family.

Flowey stared at Marris, and narrowed his eyes watching her. "...Okay...um, thanks, I guess?" Any fear that had arisen in his chest quickly went away with Marris' dismissive nature.

Reaching over a bit, he picked up a napkin in his leaves, and gave it to Ebby for her to wipe her cheeks off. Once Marris had left, Flowey shifted himself a bit to face Ebby, and he gently smiled a bit. "Your Aunt is right...you should eat something, Ebby. And don't worry about your ol' friend here, I'm fine...you need to take care of you."

Roman had a feeling that Ebby was going to stay, and before he'd fallen asleep, he already had gotten the guest room ready for his cousin.

Marris headed to the guest room to get it set up, only to see someone already did. She smiled and chuckled, glad she had the kids she had.

She headed back to the living room and headed to Kristy, easily hugging her little girl with a smile. So much for not being in the mood for cuddles.

Though that immediately got her thinking something was up, "Kristy? Kitty cat? What's going on? You okay?"

Ebby nodded sadly and decided to try and eat...least for Flowey's sake. He had a point and...if she was being truthful she was pretty hungry.

Kristy looked to Marris and nuzzled against her Mom's chest, purring rapidly in distress. She had tried, and failed to hide her anxiety and worries. Letting out a fearful mewing noise, she took a couple of soft breaths, and just sighed. "...Grandma looks so much like Grunkle Cupcake did...b-before he died..."

Flowey smiled softly, watching her eat. "Thanks, Ebby...I just want you to be safe..."

"Aww...sweetie...that what wrong? I mean...they are brother and sister ya know." Marris understood that as she looked over. They did look pretty similar but Caddy was a stick in comparison to what Cupcake used to be, and she saw a lot more differences in there too.

"Your grandma's okay, kitty cat. She's a little old but she's healthy and alright. Your Grunkle Cupcake...he had a lot of problems and...it was just his time to go. Grandma still has a lot of years with us. Don't worry too much, okay?" She assured and kissed her daughter's cheek, doing her best to comfort her little girl's fears.

"Besides...your Grandma's pretty damn tough. I think she was the only one who managed to kick my ass and some sense into me back in the day." She let out a laugh at the old memory, "Well...her and I had some help."

"...Thanks Flowey..." Ebby did manage a little smile at him before continuing to eat. Least she didn't feel completely alone now...there was one person who was staying by her. And she didn't have to put out more of an act for him...

Caddy had no idea what was going on, and she started to snore more; and her glasses tumbled delicately from her face and into her lap.

Kristy listened to Marris and she cuddled close to her softly. "...Alright...heh, she kicked your butt too? Heeheehee...but she let's me and Ro do whatever we wanna do usually."

Flowey chuckled at the little smile, and he gazed to her, watching her as she ate. "Your welcome, Ebby...I'm really glad that...that I can be myself around you."

Marris chuckled and nodded before noticing Caddy's glasses had fallen off. She removed herself from the hug for a moment to put the glasses on the coffee table before continuing to snuggle her daughter. "Yeah, cause you kids aren't doing stupid things like I used to. And trust me...I did a LOT of stupid things as a kid...and still did 'em even after I met your dad. Your grandma here was the one who set me straight...well...mostly. She at least got me to stop doing...not so great things."

"You two are a lot different than what I used to be...and that's good. I don't want you two like me. You're both really good kids...and you have no idea how proud I am of you and Ro...how happy I am to see you two happy." She purred gently and nuzzled her close.

"...Me too..." Ebby smiled lightly before finishing. For once in a long time...she felt...tired. She didn't have her usual energy, or the preppy fun voice she had, or the light hearted bounce in the way she looked at things, or even the soft excited look in her eyes. She honestly looked really tired. "...Maybe we should go to bed now..."

Kristy watched her Mom as she got her Grandma's glasses and then came back to nuzzle her again. "Well...I wanna be as good a Mom as you are when I get older. Roman isn't sure if he wants to be a parent...but he tries his best too."

She laid her head against Marris' shoulder and sighed. "...I hope Grandma doesn't miss her brother too badly...I want her to be around for a long time...I feel bad for my cousins...they've lost both of their grandparents..."

Flowey stayed gently curled around Ebby's arm as she spoke. "...I guess so. Want me to um...curl up with you? I'm just in my pot, but...uh, I just wanna try to help you, somehow...but I'm not able to do that much..."

Despite his supposed 'age' he still just felt like the little ten year old goat that he was when he'd passed years ago. "...I really love you..."

Marris did give her a few kisses at that, "...I'm glad I get to be a mom you're proud of...whether you both want to be parents or not...I'll be proud of you anyway. Cause you're my kids...and I love you...all...well...five of you."

She remembered she got the results yesterday about how many she was carrying. There were two little souls forming around her own. She hadn't told Comic yet, wanting it to be a surprise for today, but that didn't really work out.

"I know...I was thinking about maybe visiting them again this weekend...maybe see how they're doing and if they need help with anything. Little reminder that they're not alone helps a lot. People come and go all the time...but love is a very very hard thing to kill." Marris petted Kristy's head as more memories came to her mind.

"...You know I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a mom either? I always thought I wouldn't be a good mom...so I vowed I wasn't going to have kids...cause I always was a screw up. Screw ups only made screw ups...that's...how I thought because of your gramps. I didn't do a lot to change since I thought I would never would...or I couldn't...thought there was no point. Grandma here got my ass in gear and showed me I could. There were things I did a lot better...I stopped acting out...I didn't think of finishing school either...but...like my thoughts of being a mom...that changed. And it happened at the same time. I found out I was having you and your brother, absolutely scared out of my mind that I was going to mess up..." She chuckled at how foolish her younger self was, but glad for those times.

"...You and Ro made all of that hardship and stress worth it...I wanted to be the parent I wish I had as a kid...and the more I look at you and your brothers...it helps keep me going every day...cause you all do such a great job. And I love you all so...so much..." She gave Kristy one last kiss at her nose and forehead before going into soft purring, "I love you, baby girl..."

Ebby took Flowey with her to the guest room her aunty set up, easily slipping her shoes off and settling into the bed with Flowey still in her arms. "Thanks Flowey...love you too..." She yawned, figuring it was a platonic love of friendship like she had with her other friends. Though, she was also really tired so she didn't really seem to notice the weight of her words either. "Curl up is good...I don't have my normal pillows or...Cotton Sheep with me..."

She needed her friend most of all. And this certainly helped. She would be out like a light within 10 minutes.

Kristy smiled a bit brighter as she listened to her Mom. "...All five of us? Oh...heh...wow, we're going to have twin siblings? That's so cool!"

As Marris spoke more, she quieted down and nodded to what she'd said. "Oh...Grandma helped you like that, wow...but you're such a great Mom! And...you helped me so much...I can't think of you as someone who...was a bad girl..."

When she heard her Mom talk about how great a job her and her brother were doing, her ears flattened down a bit. "...I love you too Mama...a great job...yeah. I...yeah..."

Once they got the bedroom, Flowey gingerly extended his vine-like stem around her body, giving her a loving hug. Hearing she said that she loved him too, his eyes widened and a wavering, bright smile crossed his petaled face. "You don't need Cotton Sheep anymore...your old friend Flowey will always be here with you, Ebby...my sweet and caring friend..."

With his leaved 'hands' he gingerly brushed her hair away from her face as she fell asleep; doing a motion he would do sometimes while she slept to try to show his love to her. After a few minutes of watching her sleep; he nuzzled his petaled face against her neck in a protective manner. "...I'll always be here for you, Ebrima...always..."

"Yeah, believe it or not, I was pretty bad. But...you live and you learn. That's just how things are." Marris chuckled and petted at her before seeing her ears flatten down. "Baby you are doing a good job. I'm proud of you no matter what. But...and this is something I learned from your Grandma: Life is good when you find your own happiness. If you're not happy, what's stopping you from being happy? You're not living for anyone else besides you...cause you only live your life. Treat people the way you want to be treated...cause that's how happiness grows. It's gotta come from you first."

"So tell me...you don't think you're doing great right now?" Marris was all ears, ready to hear anything her daughter might be unsure of. She never wanted to be a parent that didn't listen or care.

Ebby was still sound asleep as Flowey petted at her hair and nuzzled her. When she slept, it was honestly pretty hard to wake her up. She did seem somewhat comforted as she hugged Flowey like a stuffed animal, felt nice to have a friend nearby, even if she did snore.

Kristy's ears perked up a bit, and she sighed quietly. "...My science teacher...they've...I asked them, if I could retake the test, from...when I was in the hospital. And...they just gave me a passing grade. And they've forgiven me...that's the words that Mx. Tangier used when they told me I didn't have to do some of my work, that they just gave me a 90 for a passing grade..."

"I told them...that I don't mind doing it...but they just said that...they'd overheard that my Gunkle died, and that was enough reason for them. But...their daughter is on the gymnastics team too...I think it's just because I'm on the team..." Kristy let out a tired mew, cuddling against Marris, her tail curling around her waist slightly.

Flowey started to softly sing an old song Toriel used to sing to him as a child; despite he knew how hard she slept. Occasionally he would brush her hair still, keeping her company as he didn't really feel like sleeping himself. "How many roads must a man walk down, before they can call him a man? How many seas must a white dove sail, before she sleeps in the sand? How many times must the cannon balls fly...before they're forever banned?"

"The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind...the answer is blowin' in the wind..." Flowey continued to softly sing to her, slowing into just humming as he kept watch over her, while she slept.

Marris was a bit confused with that. Then again, she always skipped around school and didn't care, so passes like that were good but not worth her time anyway. She kept listening and tried to think of what was going on or at least to better figure it out. "Hmm...well...if you really want to do the test, you should be given the chance. You're a good gymnast baby girl, but learning's important too. You want me and your dad to talk to Mx. Tangier?"

That was about the most she could do. And at least with Comic around he could call out any bias she had.

Meanwhile back in Swap, Marrie had been defaulting to being silent around the house, mostly with Sansy after his outburst on Paps. She was still pretty cross with him but at the same time...her energy was...different. She wasn't as overly emotional or super preppy like she was normally, even with her pregnancy. She still loving and caring to her kids and patients but she also seemed...distant.

Cupcake's death had been taking a toll on a good amount. Even Kryssie had ended up missing some days at college because of her grief. Riley had said she barely gets out of bed or eats, but he'd been trying to keep her going and take care of her.

Napstaton didn't go back to his depressed actions at first. He was making sure Rebecca knew what happened after she left and what she done. He ended up tossing her body into the dump, having been really mad. It was almost scary, especially for Zhara who hadn't seen him like that way...not since the break out with Wingdin in the elderly care home.

Kristy nodded, and snuggled up to Marris again. "Yes please...thank you..."

In Swap, Sansy still hadn't spoken to Paps, despite nearly a week had passed. At the moment, he was going over finances in their budget book; and his sights drifted to the urn with his father's dust that still sat upon the mantel next to the pearl he'd gotten Marrie back when they were young teenagers.

Paps was in his house, laying on the couch as he had been what seemed like that entire week. He just was staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what he did wrong. All he managed to do that week was to eat if Happy or Eb had brought him something to eat, and he had managed to lose quite a bit of weight in the past week, if his clothes hanging off of him was any indication.

Rebecca had found out what happened, and she was honestly scared to try to make amends; but that day she came to the house in her ghostly form, as she lightly knocked on the front door with a nubby hand. In her magic, she held a gift basket; and the last couple of paychecks that Napstaton had given her. She felt she didn't deserve them.

Marrie was now heading to work, giving her kids each a hug and kiss goodbye and leaving, not even giving Sansy a second glance. She was either still mad at him or she was just tired from all the stress. Things hadn't been looking good for her as of late. Seline and Azure had been looking worried for both their parents, but weren't sure how to help bring them together again.

Eb headed over to check on her dad, wanting to see if he was hungry. She tried everytime but, she just wanted him to do something other than laze on the couch. "...hey pops...you...wanna go out somewhere? we haven't been to muffet's in a while..." She hoped that would rise him up a little bit or something. She was getting really worried over how he was acting.

Even Roxie was getting hit hard with how depressed his dad seemed to be. Kid was super empathetic, so Eb had suggested to get him out of the house more so he didn't go completely insane and depressed. She just wanted to see her little bro okay.

Zhara headed to answer it instead as Napstaton was trying to cool off and shake the guilt down. He was really not in a good mood today and ended up scaring the twins after they tried playing some music set something off in him and he felt bad enough. Zhara was just giving him space untilhe was ready to talk.

Seeing Rebecca, she didn't know what to think except for one thing, "...You really shouldn't be here..."

Sansy watched Marrie leave for work, and he sighed, putting his chin in his hand as he pushed the budget book away from himself. After the door shut, he got up from the table and went to the kitchen to start on his usual chores. Despite how he felt, he knew things needed to be done. First thing was doing the dishes, then he knew he needed to sweep and mop the kitchen and then vacuum the living room.

Paps looked over to Eb, and sighed softly. His sights went back to the ceiling, he opened his mouth to say something; then just let out a weak growl. "...why? guess we could..."

He figured it was just because he probably couldn't cook. Sitting up, his joints creaked and popped in multiple places. Stretching out his tail, it too popped almost like popcorn as he moved it slightly. His tank top, stained with whatever food he'd eaten for the past three days hung off of him; and when he managed to stand up from the couch, his sweatpants actually fell off from around his waist. He was thankful his boxer shorts stayed on at least.

At the manor, Rebecca's oval eyes were halfway lidded, in a concerned expression. "...I know it means nothing...but I am sorry. I...understand. I-I brought...this..."

She placed the little gift basket on the doorstep, and then floated back from it a bit. "...I didn't...I didn't mean for i-it to happen..."  



	4. Chapter 4

Seline and Azure headed up to their siblings, hoping to get ideas on what to do for their parents. They really didn't like how their parents were acting with one another. "Sissy...Sibby...Bubby...Mama and Daddy are being scary...I don't like it..." Azure complained lightly with a fearful mew.

Seline was fidgeting with her paws, looking really concerned with everything, "...What do we do...?"

"...maybe we should get you into better clothes...come on pops." She gently took his hand and tried leading him to his room to get changed and maybe a shower. She honestly didn't like seeing her dad so down...this was opposite of what she normally saw him.

Happy was currently picking up slack at work, they too needed the break and started focusing on other things besides the grief and pressure the house seemed to have. If they stayed for too long, they ended up breaking into tears too.

Zhara sighed and looked at the gift basket before shaking her head, "...I know...and...it wasn't...exactly your fault...but...really you shouldn't be here. He's...really not in a good mood. He sees you...I can't guarantee your safety."

"He's...they've all been taking it really hard...Papa C had to go...was his time I guess...but...doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. I just really wished you would have called or told me in person instead of leaving like that...leaving him...just...go...please...go and don't come back..." Zhara started to head back inside the house, not wanting to start crying right then and there.

There was so much already going on, her heart hurt seeing her family broken up like it was.

Jen frowned a bit, and sighed. "I overheard that Dad and Uncle Paps had a big argument the night Grandpa passed...they still haven't spoken since..."

Junior nodded, looking to the kitchen. "Dad needs to apologise, but he's too stubborn."

Arial agreed with her brother, twisting a chunk of her hair in a nervous motion. "We need to get them together, somehow. Maybe they'll talk then!"

Jen grinned a little. "I think I know what to do." She got her phone out, texting Eb.

[Yo, Eb, how's Uncle Paps doing? I know it's not been good, but...do you think maybe there's a way we can get him and Dad together? This stalemate has gone on long enough. It's going to hurt them both...]

Paps just followed Eb to the bedroom, and he went through the motions of a shower, and after coming out, he had a towel on around his waist, his sugar meter visible on his chest. He then went to the closet getting himself some clothes that actually mostly fit him.

They were clothes he hadn't worn since being in the mountain. Pulling out an old sweater, he just stared at it balefully.

At the manor, Rebecca listened, and then watched as Zhara simply walked away from her. Leaving the gift basket and paychecks behind, she started to slowly hover away.

Eb waited for her dad to finish showering, hoping things would turn out better. She saw the text from Jen and started writing back quick.

[yeah...it's pretty bad. dad hasn't moved or ate much the past few days, ren's working more and rox is off with friends more often cause dad's been supe depressed. i'm trying to take him to muffet's to see if it helps. i just need to get him out of the house. if you can, try meeting us near or in there. your mom likes muffet's milkshakes right? maybe see if you can convince him with something like that.]

That made the most amount of sense to her, her aunt did have a favorite towards milkshakes last she remembered from old stories her Ren would tell about their childhood.

Once Paps got out of the shower, she tried helping him get his clothes. Seeing his reaction to the sweater, she reached her tail up and hugged him, "...pops...you don't gotta wear that one...if ya don't want to...you know..."

Zhara headed back into the bedroom to see if Napstaton was any better. She didn't find him there but after listening in and around the house thanks to her advanced hearing, she'd find him in the twins' room.

Napstaton was hugging both Max and Nikki as he sobbed out apologies. The twins were hugging him tight and sniffling with him. Zhara was a little relieved, seems him being angry was over with. She didn't dare mention Rebecca in fear that started again. Instead, she joined the hug and held her family together, trying her best to stay strong, at least for a little while.

Jen smiled a bit more, upon reading the text from her cousin. "Alright...so, it looks like Eb is trying to take Uncle Paps to Muffet's today. Ari, go talk with Dad, see if he wants a milkshake! Or...or we could just go there for lunch! It wouldn't even cost much, because I know Miss Muffet gives Dad a discount or something..."

Arial smiled and she got up from the couch, heading to the kitchen. "Daddy? Um...a-are you busy?"

"...I'm always busy, Arial. What do you need sweetheart?" Sansy replied, his wrists deep in dish water, as he washed a few of the larger items that wouldn't fit in their dishwasher.

She sidled up beside him, her cattish tail gently curving up against her Dad's back, intertwining with his gatorly tail delicately. "I was kind of hoping um...would you take us to Muffet's today? I know you like their milkshakes, and um...Seline and Azure really wanted a burger also! Didn't you two?"

At his house, Paps gazed to Eb, and he clutched the sweater close to him. It was a science pattern, with molecules that represented honey in a repeating pattern, making it look like branched dots and rings on the orange fabric. The sweater was something his Mama had made him when he was a young adult, with help from his Papa.

"...alright...m'sorry...i...ya said you wanted to go to muffy's right, pumpkin?" Paps spoke softly, his tired orange eyelights looking to his daughter. He gently looped his tail around her back, and hugged her. At the moment he was just dressed in khaki shorts, his old black sneakers, and had a thin white tank top on.

They were clothes he wore as a young man, down in the mountain. He was pretty much back to his weight when he first met his spouse, but it made every stretch mark and scar on his ectogel even more ragged appearing; as if the middle-aged skelegator had gone through a decades-old knifefight. "...guess i could just wear one of my old hoodies..."

Pulling one of them out from the closet, as it sat near the back; he saw it had burn marks across the back. Bar-shaped burn marks. "...this was from the fight with tahi..." Shaking his head, he put it back; the tortured thoughts of 'doing nothing to help' rang in his mind. He thought to his brother, and his scarred skull, how he had done nothing to help it felt like with Bernard, another disappointment in his long line of fuckups it seemed.

Sighing to himself, he got another hoodie of his, a pinkish-marbleized one; and he slipped it on. It reminded him of his Papa, and he just hugged himself. "...let's just go..."

He got his wallet, his packet of cigarettes, and put his glasses on; before he looked to Eb, trying to manage a smile for her. The smile however was hollow, listless and more fang then grin. It didn't even reach his eyes, much less his cheeks.

Azure and Seline decided to join their sister in convincing Sansy. They took a leg each and hugged him, "Burger please?" "...Please?"

"just wear what you want, pop..." she muttered softly, looking pretty worried for him. Having his tail wrapped around her immediately hugged back as best she could, hoping they'd all get passed this soon.

Seeing the hoodie he said he wore from fighting Tahi was strange. She had read about that and the details were fuzzy but enough for her to understand. But she wouldn't ask questions or comment, this wasn't a good time to.

Once he got ready, she tried giving him another hug, that hollow smile was going to haunt her...her dad never got this bad. She knew why and it made sense but...it made her wish she did more to help...she wished her grandparents were here to give her advice.

She wished she could shut down too for another few days...but she promised Roxie. Eb had to try.

Sansy looked to his children, and he pulled his hands out from the sink; drying them off tiredly. "...That sounds fine I guess. Arial, could you get your siblings ready to go?"

Arial smiled softly, giving him another hug. "Of course, Daddy! It's not a problem at all, okay, Seli, Azzy; let's get ready to go out! Jen, can you get Brandon?"

Jen jumped up from the couch, nodding. "Already on it, sis! C'mon Junior!"

Sansy had gotten dressed in a simple winter skirt, along with his favorite boots; and a jacket over a comfortable shirt. Tying his neckerchief around his neck and shoulders; he looked over to the couch when he came out from the bedroom. His children were completely ready, with Brandon in his car seat carrier already. "...YOU'RE READY...MUCH TOO QUICKLY. IS EVERYTHING OKAY, MY SWEETHEARTS?"

Junior nodded, as he smiled to his Dad. "We're fine, Dad! We're just hungry is all, and thought it would be...easier for you, instead of cooking!" Jen and Arial agreed, both of them smiling happily to Sansy.

As Paps and Eb made their way outside the house, he partially closed his eyes at the brightness of the sun. Taking her hand, he then started to walk down the road towards Muffet's. He was thankful they lived only a half a mile away from the restaurant, but he was so weak by then that he didn't dare shortcut; instead opting to walk.

Seline and Azure kept a hug on Sansy before they were told to go get ready. Didn't take them long, they were pretty cooperative.

They'd get in the car and, with their siblings' help, into their booster seats. Brandon was in his little seat, chewing on a teething toy with tiny purrs. He'd recently been teething so he'd been chewing on things a lot more as of late.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" Azure agreed alongside her older siblings while Seline nodded. Azure did seem a bit off at the moment, she kept looking out distantly to something before her attention got brought back. Then again, she was easily distracted.

Eb stayed alongside her dad while they walked to the restaurant. It was weird feeling so much quiet, usually they'd talk or make jokes. She thought maybe she'd start in hopes of getting him focused on something else for a bit, "...hey pops...why are octopi great at playing defense...? they can get ten-tacles in one game." She thought of that on the spot, hoping that was a good enough starter.

Sansy headed to the restaurant, and he sighed after a rather quiet ride to the place. Heading inside, he went and sat down at the table, after setting up Brandon in a high chair; and helping Seline and Azure into their booster seats. The older spider came over to the table, a little surprised to see the Aster-Jae family having come in to eat.

After taking their order, she headed to the back and started to prepare it. As Sansy had gotten himself a strawberry milkshake, and a salad to eat, along with children's meals for the others.

Paps looked to Eb, and at the joke from her he chuckled weakly. "...that's pretty great actually..." He had his hands in his hoodie pocket; and he'd pulled out his packet of cigarettes lighting one up. "...it's nice they're good at defense, because otherwise they would prolly picket the long yard, but there's always greener pastures..."

It didn't take too terribly long for them to get to the restaurant, and he came inside; a couple of other monsters waved to him. Due to the years passing however, it seemed as if most others had forgotten him, which he figured was normal.

Sighing quietly, he headed to a table; until he saw his brother Sansy. Stopping in his tracks, he held his hand on the side of the bar counter before he almost sat on his old barstool.

Sansy saw his brother, and he frowned softly. Getting up from his chair, he headed over to where Paps stood. "What are you doing here? I'm trying to enjoy a meal with my children."

Paps just sighed, and looked down to his feet. "...so am i. just...lemme hang out with eb, bro..."

Sansy growled, shaking his head. "Of course, just lazy as usual...can't even cook for your child."

"...what about you? why would you even say that?" Paps countered weakly.

He pointed to the table, and sighed. "I HAVE SIX CHILDREN. MY PRECIOUS DEARS ARE NEARLY A SMALL ARMY. YOU HAVE JUST ONE CHILD WITH YOU TODAY, AT MOST, IT'S JUST EB AND ROXIE. THAT'S IT."

Paps just slumped on the barstool, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Eb chuckled and kept walking with her dad, it was a start. Once they got to the restaurant, she noticed her Uncle Sansy and silently prayed this was going to work.

Her hopes along with probably her cousins' were getting crushed. This wasn't doing much and made her dad worse.

Before Eb could make her Uncle stop, Azure started screaming. She seemed really angry and headed over to both her dad and uncle to talk.

Sansy was getting ready to say something else, until his daughter began to scream as she was doing. "Azure...? Sweetie, honey what's wrong?"

Once Paps heard Azure begin to scream, he looked as well, a worried expression crossing his face. "i'm sorry... maybe i should just go home..."

After Azure had come over to them, the little kitten looked up to her Papa and her Uncle Paps. Until the little four year old girl had placed her hands on her hips and simply shook her head.

"I cannot be believing you two boys! Grown men! You are both over age of 40 now! And you are both at throats like little babies!" Wingdin was there, her hand gently on Azure's shoulder, speaking through her granddaughter.

Cupcake was beside Azure, sight unseen much like his wife. "My boys...why are you even fighting? All because you feel that one is doing more than the other? Sansy...you saved so many, and you are t-the Ambassador to Humans alongside of your sibling, Chara. And Paps, you helped to keep the core running with me, as well as getting everyone housing and jobs once we came to the surface!"

Both of their voices could be heard, while Azure spoke for them both. "...We know it hurt when we left...but there is no reason to be fighting, our sweet children..."

The triplets just stared, their eyes wide as their sister spoke, in the voices of their grandparents, one who died nearly six months earlier...and the other who only had passed the week before.

Equally, both Sansy and Paps were dumbfounded, their mouths hanging open as if the skelegator brothers were underneath a heat lamp and basking.

Eb was just as stunned, and she was hard to surprise. "...what the actual fuck...?"

Seline let out a small giggle, thankful her grandparents were stepping in. She knew a lot about her twin sister's medium like powers. She had her own set but kept really quiet about it. For now, she let her sister do the work.

"I hadda call gama and gampa cause you two are being big stupid heads!" Azure stayed matter-of-factly, "You being really mean, daddy! Mama doesn't like it! Gama and gampa don't like it! Unca doesn't like it! We don't like it either!"

She didn't seem to be unnerved with what was happening with her. She'd been used to seeing and talking with ghosts and the dead before, her grandparents were just the newest editions. Marrie always took it as she had imaginary friends. Clearly...that was not the case...

Sansy's mouth closed, and he looked askance at Azure. "I...oh..."

Paps just sat down on the barstool finally, and he put his hand over his face for a moment. "...oh my goodness..."

Sansy's fingers covered his mouth; and he nervously laughed a bit as he shook his head. "...Marrie said that...that you had imaginary friends! But...wowie, you don't have imaginary friends, you...you have your grandparents, Mama and Papa?!"

Paps tilted his head, removing his hand as he looked to Sansy, just astonished a bit. "that's...that's your takeaway? because your daughter can talk to our parents? not that...that what you've been doing and how you've been acting is wrong?!"

Sansy looked conflicted as he was still trying to figure things out.

Wingdin just stared at her boys and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest in aggravation.

Cupcake just gently patted her shoulder, looking to the young men. "...Cinnabones, it's okay...they just need time..."

"Cuppincake, they are not going to understand...Sansy is...he cannot even see he is nearly killing his brother right in front of his eyes! Do you not see how much weight Papy has lost? He is as skinny as when he was teenager..."

"I don't want to stress Azure out anymore though, love. The boys just..." Cupcake frowned and he went over to Seline, gently tapping her shoulder with a soft smile. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, and pointed to Sansy. Then he hugged her lovingly, as he picked her up against his chest. Delicately, he stepped over closer to Sansy, knowing full well the sight it created for everyone else.

Wingdin giggled softly, as she saw the reactions on everyone's faces. Paps' eyes went wide, staring at his niece...floating across the floor at least four feet off the ground. Right about the height of where she would be...as if his Papa was carrying her.

Sansy's confused expression melted away, and he looked to Paps, and nervously frowned again. "...You aren't doing this are you, Paps?"

"...no...no i could barely take the walk here...i'm...i'm pretty weak, bro..." Paps slouched against the counter of the bar, and barely noticed that Muffet had placed a honey-sweet tea near him. He hadn't eaten since nearly two days before; and he was somewhat close to passing out by then.

Sansy sighed, looking up at his brother; as he came over and lightly put his hand on his brother's. "I've let you down...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things...I shouldn't have acted like that...I know it...it won't make everything better immediately...but I'm truly sorry, brother..."

"Now stop being a stupid butthead, Daddy!" Azure was more upset that he was making others upset.

Seline let out some happy purrs once Cupcake kissed her and picked her up. She always liked getting held by her grandparents.

Azure grinned at seeing her sister getting carried, she wish she could be too, but her power was different. But she was okay with talking.

Eb shook off the shock and looked over to her dad in worry, "...pop...?"

Paps looked to Sansy's hand as it rested on his own, and he then looked to his niece was was still purring away in his Papa's arms... apparently.

In his nearly delirious state, he felt he could almost see his Papa there, and he started to waver a bit where he sat. If his sugar meter had been working properly, it would have shown his glucose was down to 22, incredibly and very dangerously low.

Wingdin noticed how he was acting, and she went over to Azure, leaning down to crouch beside the young kitten. "Get your Uncle Papy to drink the tea! He's about to be passing out!"

Sansy had watched as Seline was being carried, when he noticed that Paps was slouching even more on the barstool. "Brother? Brother are you okay?!"

Azure nodded and went over to Sansy, "Daddy! Daddy! Tea! Get the tea!" She waved over worriedly, not wanting her uncle to pass out.

"pops? pop? Dad?! DAD!? What's up with you!?" Eb was really being worried over her dad, he wasn't reacting the way he should have been, "POPS! Come on! You gotta drink something! Eat something!"

Sansy nodded, yet he ignored the sweet tea, and hopped up onto the other barstool. Instead he was going to his inventory, as he pulled out a honey spoon first, shoving it into Paps mouth.

Paps felt the hard sugary confection driving between his teeth and instinctively he bit down on it. Years of having his spouse do something similar had him acting without thinking.

After a few moments, his eyelights flickered a bit brighter and he looked to Sansy, who was intently watching him. "...bro..."

"DESPITE OUR QUARRELS...YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER PAPYRUS. I LOVE YOU AND I AM SORRY...PLEASE...please don't let this go any farther...I don't want to lose you too..." Sansy implored, as he hugged Paps tightly.

Paps reached over, his arm almost shaking by then; as he got the tea and started to drink it, having dropped the remainder of the honey spoon into it. Without responding, he just nodded tiredly.

After swilling the tea, with Sansy's help he got the spoon back into his mouth, and he let himself almost slump against his baby brother. "... m'sorry too..."

"No...no you did nothing wrong. I was the one who was completely abhorrent in my actions, dear brother." He supported Papy, despite having gone through two soul attacks, he still managed to be as strong as ever.

"I acted like Father probably used to do...when I should have been more like Papa..."

Azure and Seline looked proud of themselves with what they managed to do. Things looked like they were gunna get better. Azure looked up to her still "floating" sister and her grandpa, "We still gotta get mama not mad no more!"

"Mhmm!" Seline nodded with a smile and purr of her own.

Eb looked relieved seeing her dad look better. And seeing her dad and uncle make up was a lot of stress off of her now. But one thing crossed her mind as she headed over to the triplets, "...so...did you guys know your sisters could...do that...?"

Cupcake gently put Seline onto the floor and he walked, holding her hand over to Azure. "Azzy, sweetie; thank you for letting me and Grandma speak through you today."

Wingdin giggled softly, and she scooped up Seline for a moment and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "My sweet baby kitten! Could give Azzy kisses from Grandma too? We need to be going for now, okay?"

Sansy continued to help Papyrus, after Muffet brought over a bottle of her Spider Silk Honey that was his favorite, to help with his sugar levels.

As Eb came over to the triplets, they looked to each other, and all three of them chuckled a bit in their own ways.

"Well... sometimes I've seen them both playing tea party, with seats set up for Grandma, and just a couple of days ago they added in Grandpa..." Jen replied, shrugging a bit.

Junior looked a bit nervous, and he sighed. "And I once thought I heard Grandma's voice, like reading a bedtime story! But I had figured...like it was a recording..."

Arial played with her tail a little. "I had a feeling...but it wasn't all the time you know? Sometimes I'd see Seline up somewhere really high, where she couldn't get on her own...or... I'd hear Grandma's voice...I didn't know what to think..."

Azure giggled in hearing her grandma. "Yeah! Kissies Sessy!"

Seline purred at her grandma's kisses before going to her sister to place a kiss on her cheek. Little transfer over from her grandma to her twin.

"Bye gama! Bye Gampa! Be good!" Azzy waved over at the two along with Seline. Even when they both passed away, they were seemingly the least affected by their deaths, having been able to hang out or talk with them sometimes. They were happy enough and doing okay.

Eb let out a tired sigh, "well...ain't this a kick in the head..." she leaned against Junior's head, something she normally did to relax and slightly mess with her cousin. "welp...least that's taken care of. i dunno how i was gunna keep that up with pops..."

Cupcake came over to the girls and he knelt down, hugging Seline while he nuzzled her cheek. "We love you both. We'll be by later to tuck you in and read you a story, alright?"

Then he took Wingdin's hand, and for the moment, they both left.

Junior was just left staring, and he then he felt Eb's presence, as she leaned against him. "I WAS READY TO HAVE WORDS WITH DAD...BUT MOM WORRIED ALL OF US SO MUCH...she's not been speaking with him hardly at all since it happened..."

Arial continued to just watch as her Dad while he was helping their Uncle Paps. "...maybe Uncle Paps should go to the hospital? Or we could call Mom..."

Jen frowned as she helped her sisters into the booster seats again. "No...he'll be alright, I hope..."

Paps' sugar was slowly climbing higher, back to a normal level; as he drank some of the Spider Silk Honey. Sansy even helped him, or attempted to with only having one eye and horrendous depth perception, to light his cigarette.

"over a little..."

"TO THE LEFT OR TO THE RIGHT?"

"the left."

The cigarette was still not lit. Paps' hands still trembled and he was barely able to hold the lighter. Sansy tried again though.

"THAT WAS MY LEFT OR YOUR LEFT?"

"you're gonna left the cigarette undone soon...your left bro..." Suddenly Paps was able to take an inhale of it and he sighed. "...thanks bro...maybe my shaking'll calm down some...been scaring well my whole family..."

"ME TOO. I'VE HAD MY HEAD UP MY ASS FOR AWHILE NOW...I AM SORRY PAPYRUS, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS OR EVEN ACTED LIKE THAT..." Sansy spoke softly, gently patting his brother's leg. He got an idea though, and easily he picked up Paps onto his shoulders.

"woah, woah sansy what're you doing?!"

"WE'RE GOING TO SIT TOGETHER LIKE THE FAMILY WE ARE, BROTHER!"

Despite it was only about ten feet away, it still terrified Paps that his baby brother, who was nearly 45 years old and had two soul attacks...had picked up his 6.5 foot tall skelegator ass and was attempting to carry him on his shoulders.

Eb watched her dad and uncle for the moment, trying to gauge if this was dangerous enough. "...no...i think he's good. i'll keep an eye on him."

She hoped he'd be okay. Though she did look concerned about what Junior said about her Aunt Marrie, "really? huh...i still can't believe that. didn't think aunt marrie could get mad."

Seeing her dad get lifted by her uncle like that did scare her for a second but Eb tried rolling with it. It was better than what was going on the past week, she knew that for sure.

"Family! Yay!" Azure looked really happy and proud of how well things seemed to have go. Seline was there with her but her excitement was a bit more quiet with soft purrs.

Brandon had no idea of what was going on as he teethed on his toy. Little one was all sorts of distracted. He did try reaching for Jen to grab their attention.

Junior was going to respond back to Eb, until he saw his Dad picking up his Uncle Paps. "...UH...UH DAD...ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD BE PICKING UP UNCLE PAPS LIKE THAT!?"

Sansy grinned brightly, as he continued to carry Paps over to the table. Unlike when he was much younger, where once or twice he'd picked up his brother and had carried him all the way out to his sentry posts; it was more careful and slower in his pace. It still was full of his absolute pep and seeming happiness. As he came to the table, he set Paps carefully in a chair next to where Eb would be sitting.

"THERE WE ARE BROTHER." Sansy smiled softly, as he sat down himself beside his brother. Reaching over he got an ashtray for Paps, and sighed gently. "Today...despite what's been going on...it's been alright, I guess?"

Paps nodded, and closed his eyes for a moment. "...yeah...we were uh, gonna have some chicken or a burger or something..." He still seemed a bit off, and rather exhausted.

Muffet came over to the table; her four arms carrying trays of food, and she began to set them out for everyone. "...another bottle of...honey, Judge? Eb, kids...lunch is ready. Everyone left...but...that's okay."

Sansy helped to set everyone's food down onto the table, and he looked to Eb, with a sweet smile. "...Thank you Ebrima...this is what we needed. Smart as ever, just like your Pops."

As all of this was going on, Jen had noticed that Brandon was still grabbing for her, and she looked to her baby brother, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "What's up little man? You want your sippy cup maybe?"

"i guess yah. you doing okay pops...?" Eb was still a little shaken up but she was trying to keep her relaxed facade. She'd take her seat by her dad and stayed close by, still worried for the old skelegator.

She looked over at her Uncle Sansy and managed a more genuine smile, "thanks. but uh...wasn't just me." Eb looked to her triplet cousins, knowing they had a hand in helping out too. she was just glad things...seemed a little better now.

Brandon let out a little mew at Jen when she kissed his head. He only started babbling when his sippy cup was mentioned.

Paps blinked a bit, and he drank a bit more of his honey. "y-yeah...i'm good, eb...just, i think i need to get a new meter though..." He looked down at himself, and chuckled weakly. "...i...woah...i lost a lot of weight didn't i..."

Sansy smiled sweetly, and he continued to help his kids out with getting their meals ready to eat. "Oh...my sweet kids...you all really were worried about this..."

Arial nodded as she took a bite from her fries. Junior helped his baby sisters with their meals, and he chuckled quietly. "IT WAS HONESTLY JENNIFER WHO HAD THE IDEA, IT WAS EITHER THAT...OR THEY WERE GOING TO SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU, DAD."

Jen grinned brightly, as she took a sip from her milkshake. "And...that would have been literally, Dad." She gave Brandon his sippy cup, and smiled sweetly to him. "I'm gonna text Mom, see how she's doing at work. We'll all just enjoy time together, yeah?"

[Hey Mom, with me and Eb working together; we got Dad and Uncle Paps to get back together. Uncle Paps though, he's not looking that great...I'll take a picture of him so you can see.]

Jen took a picture of Paps after he'd stood up to help Azure with cutting her burger into pieces. His thinness could be easily seen, along with the dark areas underneath his sockets. The older skelegator looked almost sickly in the picture she took; the lights of the restaurant not doing him any favors.

"i'll let ren know. just eat up, alright?" Eb still was worried but, things looked okay for right now. She could handle that...for now. That didn't stop her from keeping an eye on her dad...it was hard to believe in a lie she made up. The last thing she ever wanted was to lose the person she loved most. Losing Cupcake was hard enough...she didn't want to lose her dad too.

Azure smiled up at her uncle before she started eating her own fries, "Thank you Unka!"

Brandon suckled on his sippy cup happily before he started chewing on it. The nib part was already getting a lot of scratch marks.

Marrie wouldn't be seeing the message however. It didn't show up as read or anything. Even after everyone was done with their meals.

No word from Marrie came around until the familes were ready to leave. Sansy's phone started ringing, the Caller ID was picking up as one of Marrie's co-workers.

Sansy had made sure that the table was mostly cleaned up and he'd paid Muffet handsomely for their meals...and for the fact that with his youngest daughter floating before and the outburst from his other daughter having terrified nearly everyone else away.

"HELLO THERE, THIS IS SANS GASTER, HOW IS EVERYTHING AT THE HOSPITAL? I GUESS THAT MY DEAREST WIFE IS RATHER BUSY TODAY THEN?" He responded, to the co-worker, whose name was Richard.

Richard sighed, as he looked into the room where Marrie was just then, while their other co-worker Candance was watching over her. "Oh, I was hoping you'd be able to pick up Captain...I've got some pretty...terrible news...I'm sorry, I am...I am just so sorry..."

"Why would you be sorry, Richard? Did something happen? Or...oh, it's been awhile since Marrie had been at work, we're still getting over my father's death..." Sansy commented, as he sighed a bit.

Richard's voice drew quiet, and he let out a soft chirping noise of worry. "...Oh honey, no, it's nothing about your father...it's about you being a father..." Candance gave him as dirty a look as she could with having no face across her sugary heart head. "Okay okay, that was...not what I meant to say..."

"THEN JUST WHAT IS GOING ON, RICHARD? I DO HOPE YOU'RE NOT THIS FLAKY AND HESITANT WITH YOUR PATIENTS!" Sansy's tone had grown blustery, as he was getting more and more confused as to what was happening and why it wasn't his own wife calling him but instead one of her co-workers. He then flicked his fingers against his head as he thought deeply for what Richard had meant. "JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT ME BEING A FATHER!?"

Paps stood by the table, having been helping the little 'army' to get out to Sansy's van; and he looked to Eb, a saddened look crossing his face. "...i have a feeling we're going to the hospital today, eb...and it's not for me..."

Richard sighed, ruffling his feathers a bit as he spoke. "...Marrianne is a patient now, she suffered a miscarriage shortly after she'd gotten to work, most likely due to stress. I shouldn't have to spell out what you should do...I still don't know how you managed to get to be the Ambassador for us...asshole."

He then hung up, leaving Sansy staring at his phone; as tears gathered in his eyes.

Marrie was in the hospital bed, face still wet from crying and venting out everything to Cadance and Richard and finding she had lost her child. She was upset, angry, frustrated, tired, and felt like she wanted to give up. She started hiccuping and hugging herself, unable to really handle anything at the moment. She was pretty stressed out and the liquids being given to her weren't helping much.

Marrie hadn't checked her phone all day, she'd been leaving it on silent and didn't even want to look at it because of all the stress she was feeling. Hence why she asked if Richard could do the calls instead. Right now, all she wanted was one of her older siblings to see her.

"...shit..." Eb muttered quietly, realizing what her dad meant. That...didn't sound good at all. Seeing those tears only confirmed it for her as she wrapped her tail slightly around her dad. "...should we go and see aunt marrie too?"

"...Daddy?" Azure looked up at Sansy confusedly. Neither did Seline. Unbeknownst to anyone in their family, they did dream about a baby crying around them, but weren't sure what or why. They never had it happen before. But they went with it as they always did, just something they got used to along with the powers they had.

Cadance came over to the bed, and she gently hugged Marrie. In a comforting manner, she gently pressed her 'cheek' against Marrie's head. Richard came over to the bed, and he lightly patted her shoulder with his winged hand. "Well...I called him, Marrie...I just hope his head's not up his ass anymore, though...I'll admit it sounded like it..."

The candy heart headed monster pulled away from Marrie, beginning to sign. [I still think maybe he's learned? Age is getting to him most likely...but...I am so sorry that you lost the baby, you were so excited, Mars! Do you want me to video call Darren or Vera for you?]

Richard let out a chirping scoff as he looked to Cadance while she signed. "Oh please...he's been like this for years...I can see the age on him when he would come to visit at the hospital. I still say he should have a mental test done, he's been going downhill since that old attack back when you two were teenagers..."

At the restaurant, Sansy blinked a bit; as blue tears fell down his cheeks. "...Azure...sweetie...we should head to the hospital...let's get into the van..."

Paps nodded, as he took Eb's hand. "...let's go, eb. i got enough energy that i can shortcut us i think..."

Marrie nodded at Cadance's suggestion before snuggling back for another hug. She didn't want to talk, she seemed to upset for that.

Part of her didn't want to believe Richard, but there was another part of her saying he was right. Her heart broke everytime she remembered that whole ordeal with Bernard, and part of her wondered if she made it worse. If she thought about it anymore she was sure she'd get another crack in her soul.

"Okay." Azure still seemed confused on why her daddy was crying. Seline and her slid out of their booster seats again to get to the car.

"pops...no. if anyone's shortcutting, it's me. you need to watch your sugars still." Eb wasn't going to allow her dad to teleport anywhere, not with how he acted just some moments prior. She didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

"we'll meet you at the hospital, i'm...also gunna see if pops can get looked at real quick." Eb looked over at her cousins before she ended up shortcutting with her dad to the general waiting room of the hospital.

Cadance gave Marrie another hug, letting her snuggle as much as the cat wanted to. After a few minutes, she pulled out her phone, calling Vera; figuring Marrie's older sister would be the best bet; she set it up on the little table to do a video call.

Sansy hurried off to the van after Eb had shortcutted with Paps to the hospital. After making sure all of his kids were okay; he zoomed off towards the hospital as well. His mind was racing as to how she could have lost the baby; and if he was the one at fault. As he sat at a stop light; he started to scratch the blackened part of his skull, his claws raking in nervousness across the ridges and thin cracks that spread out from his long-blinded left eye.

Jen watched worriedly as her Dad was scratching at his skull; and Junior frowned in worry as well. Arial was silently taking video of how Sansy was acting while he drove, as she was sitting up in the passenger seat.

Paps shook his head as Eb had shortcut them both. Most of the time he could handle the shortcutting, whether it was himself or Eb doing it; but this time he felt almost sick to his stomach, and he closed his eyes. "...eb, i'm fine...i ate lunch...jus' need to take a nap or somethin..."

Marrie sniffled into the hug before letting go so Cadance could call her sister. Vera would appear on the phone for her usual sly grin hello when she noticed her sister's face, "Ah shit...Marm? What's going on? What happened? Are you okay? Wait..fuck..don't answer that. You need me to be there?"

Marrie nodded sadly before going into another bout of sad whimpers. Vera started gently shushing her as she made her way up from the couch and grabbed her car keys, "I'm on my way, it's alright. Just take it easy...okay? What's going on? Talk to me...deep breaths...This gotta do with Sansy being an ass?"

Marrie tried doing as her sister said, trying to fight back whimpers enough. She gave a nod but then shook her head, "...I...I-I lost the..b-baby...i...c-couldn't...s-sissyyyy..." She muttered out sadly before going back to broken crying.

"Shhh...it's alright...another deep breath. Take it easy...I'm sorry sis. I know that's hard...take a deep one..hold it...then let it go...you're gunna turn blue on me if ya don't breath...i'm gunna be right there. I promise." Vera assured and kept trying to talk to her in hopes Marrie calmed down some more while she got herself out to leave. Last thing she wanted was for her little sister to get herself even more stressed out and accidently hurt herself.

The last time that happened was...after the Bernard incident. It...wasn't pretty at all...but by the time Sansy had come back, things mellowed out.

Eb helped her dad over to a chair to sit down so he could relax, "no way...last thing you need to do is sleep when your sugar's still low. and we still need a new monitor for you too. you're not well, pops. just...get yourself looked at, if not for you...just do it for me...please?"

Cadance continued to cradle Marrie against her chest; rubbing her friend's back gently. She signed against Marrie's back, after she lightly pressed her 'cheek' against Marrie's head once more. [Sis is coming, I am here. I won't leave you alone.]

Richard let out a quiet worried chirp, as he watched the entire thing play out. "We've got it from here, Vera...be careful, alright?"

Sansy continued heading through the rather aggressive traffic on the way to the hospital; and by the time he'd pulled into the parking lot, he'd chipped away at his burnt scarred area slightly; his fingers lightly coated with bits of black colored dust. Ignoring how he felt, he then ushered the children in; as he carried Brandon in his arms.

Paps slumped slightly, resting his chin in his hand; his tail draped across his lap. "alright...a-alright then...uh...there's a...a nurse or somethin' around here that can help..."

He still was a bit out of it; and his sugar was only up to 44. His depressive state was preventing himself from processing the food properly despite having eaten. After a few moments, he got up and ran to the nearest trashcan; hurling the contents of his stomach with a growling groan of pain.

Marrie whimpered and nodded, hugging Cadance back as she started a new wave of tears. She felt miserable at that moment, everything felt wrong.

"I will. Just watch her for me, I'll be there soon..." Vera would hang up so she could focus on driving.

Azure and Seline looked really scared of what their dad was like and how he was doing. That...wasn't part of any plan...they weren't really sure what to do. Brandon was hurgling lightly and trying to grab at his papa's shirt to pat at him for attention. He seemed the only one oblivious to what was going on.

Eb's eyes widened as she ran off to get a nurse, "H-Hey! Help my dad! He's been doing really bad all day and his sugar monitor is busted! Please!"

A free nurse managed to get a wheelchair over so they could cart Paps down to a room to be looked after. They waited after he was done vomitting to get him on and over to a room. Eb followed quickly behind, not wanting to leave her dad alone.

Cadance gently just rubbed Marrie's back, letting her friend sob into her chest. [We will, we wouldn't leave her, V.] After Vera had hung up, Cadance still stayed with Marrie, not wanting to leave her for even one moment. Thankfully her and Richard had clocked out for the day so they could stay with her.

Sansy had continued to head into the hospital, and he gazed to Brandon after his son had patted his shirt. "...What's wrong, Brandon? We must go and see Mama n-now...this...I did so wrong...s-so wrong, I've hurt her..."

Paps groaned softly, as he closed his eyes. His stomach was now emptied, now not much better than when Eb had gotten him up that morning. Another nurse came into the room, and started to work on the older skelegator.

"...We've got dehydration, grade four; a glucose reading of only 35...we need to get him stabilized and now. Sir, do you know where you are?" Olga asked Paps as the other nurse was working on getting Paps stabilized.

Paps was wanting to sleep, he was exhausted by then. "...uh...um, i got pumpkin with me...we back at home? oh...oh no no, we're at the hospital i think..."

Marrie sniffles and waited, hoping her sister came soon.

Brandon let out another babble at his dad, continuing to pat at his shirt. "...Mama feels bad..." Seline spoke up as they continued to walk down into the hospital. She just didn't see ghosts, she could sense and feel energies around her. Normally she didn't like crowded spaces because there would be too many energies at once and it would overwhelm her. But with family, she could just focus on theirs and be fine. At the moment, she seemed to pin point exactly where her Mama's was.

Eb's facade was breaking as she stayed with her dad, hearing what was going wrong with him wasn't helping matters either. "We're at the hospital, pop...remember...? Just relax and hang tight okay?"

"I'll grab him a magi-glucose drink and order him fluids via IV." The other nurse mentioned before heading off to get everything.

Sansy nodded, and he picked up Seline into his arms as well; and after seeing that Jen had gotten Azure...he knew what he needed to do. He took off running down the hallways; heading towards Marrie's room.

Paps looked to Eb, and smiled a bit. "...yeah, i'll relax pumpkin...um, crap, i need my glasses..." He looked to the little rolling table, and he slipped them back on, and blinked a bit, smiling more to Eb.

"...i love you ebrima...my sweet little girl." He gently leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. His breath was strangely fruity and almost acidic; a sign of very dangerously low glucose levels.

Olga nodded, and kept watch over Paps while the other nurse had gone to get things for him. "Miss Gaster, how old is your father? It's been awhile since he's been in the hospital...we've updated our records and we should update his as well. Based on the records, it says he's 52 years old...but physically he's almost around...the machine is registering around 65 it seems..."

Marrie stayed in her bed. Vera had just made it through another entrance and ran to Marrie's room to get her. She immediately got in and went over to hug her baby sister who was just whimpering heavily now. "I'm here little sis...I'm here..."

A moment after she got there...Sansy did too. And Marrie wasn't sure how to take that. She just hid in her sister's hold and whimpered more. "...Sans...what the fucking shit did you do now...?" Vera growled out.

"...Shiiiiiit..." Eb knew that smell, looking really scared, "Dad holy shit! Please! Just hang on! Uh...he's...he's supposed to be 52...but...his dad died...and..he got in a fight with my uncle...but they made up! He's supposed to be okay! Why is he not okay!?"

The other nurse would come in just in time with the glucose drink and IV. She handed the one nurse the drink to help Paps while she started to inject him with the fluids.

Sansy stopped when he heard Vera growling at him. "...I had come to...to support my wife, Veronica..." He sighed softly, setting down Seline onto the floor; as he cradled Brandon in his arms.

Jen, Junior and Arial had hurried over to the bed where Marrie was, and they all attempted to hug her as best they could. "MOM!" "Mama!" Junior and Arial had called out, as they gave their mother lots of love and attention.

"Mom, please, Dad and Uncle Paps made up...it's okay! I...i-it's not okay I know, but...but they're not angry at each other anymore! They made up...I'm...I'm sorry that...that that happened..." Jen mumbled out, looking to the floor. She then looked to her Aunt Vera. "And honestly, despite how bad Dad's been...he didn't cause this to happen! He's caused a lot of shit, but it's not his fault that it happened, Aunt V...it's just a...a really sad thing that happened..."

Olga helped Paps to drink the magi-glucose drink, while the other nurse started to give him the fluids. After he'd drank the drink, she reached up and started to detach the sugar meter from his person. It left a square-shaped indent in his ectogel, rather bruised underneath; almost a burn mark showing where the meter was previously.

"This meter hasn't been working for over two weeks...the battery unit died on it finally. It looks like it...this is a three-day old 3rd degree burn. Miss Gaster, what has your father been doing the past week that he wasn't aware of a 3rd degree burn..." Olga muttered, as she then gazed to Eb in curiosity; as the other nurse attended to more things with Paps.

Vera eyed Sans with a glare, like she was sizing him up to see any truth behind it.

Marrie sniffled and hugged her kids tight while she lied against her sister. She still kept silent, mostly since she was still whimpering sadly. Even Azure and Seline headed over to hug their mama, feeling how much she was sad and hurt by seeing her dad.

"I get your dad's been doing crap lately...but it didn't help shit. But long as you managed to fix it, but you still have another thing to fix Sansy." Vera's tail flicked in annoyance, "...Sansy...you wanna say something?"

The other nurse, Edna, sighed and tried working on finding something to fix up the burn.

Eb knew exactly why, and she hated herself for not seeing this before. "...his...dad...passed away a week ago...they were...really close...my family's...been in..heavy grieving..."

Edna got the burn cream to start healing Paps up slightly, at least to get it not to scar too badly and do more damage.

Sansy sighed, looking to Marrie. "...I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, Marrianne...I've been...so wrapped up in everything...and well, as you put it, my head was certainly where the sun doesn't shine...and it shouldn't have been."

He came over to Marrie, gently placing his hand on her shoulder; as her arms were still full of their children. "...Please, I know it won't make everything immediately better, but I shouldn't have acted like this...I...I wasn't thinking..."

While he spoke with her, his other hand came up and dug at the blackened part of his skull, his eyes closing as tears escaped down his cheeks. "...I...I caused you...y-you to lose our...our baby...I-I-I am so so sorry my beloved..."

Arial looked to her Dad and she worriedly reached up and tugged at his clawed hand dug into the side of his head. "Daddy! No, don't do that again! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Olga nodded, as she helped Paps to finish drinking the magi-glucose liquid. "Alright...that explains a lot ma'am...Edna, we need to get him into observation, possibly overnight..."

Paps coughed as he finished the drink; and he let out a quiet noise as he laid back against the pillows. "...eb...eb i'll be okay...i just...i wanna sleep for a bit...that stuff was nasty..."

Marrie watched Sansy with an empty look in her eyes. Seeing Arial tug at her father's hand didn't seem to make her react much. Vera however did as she summoned some vines to tug his arm away.

"...it wasn't just you...it...was everything...i was so tired...so hurt...everything didn't...feel right...I never wanted this..." Marrie sniffled out, "...just...stop...please...no more fighting...please..." She hated violence, ever since what happened to Bernard and Tahi, she couldn't take it. She couldn't take arguments. Things felt wrong and she hated every second that she couldn't make it better.

"...Okay...just...take care of him..." Eb sighed and stayed by her dad, scared to still leave him alone. She'd need to call her Ren and brother later on. Right now, she just wanted to be with her dad. Poor kid did look exhausted and overworked, but with the added knowledge she really showed it. She couldn't keep calm and collected anymore, there was nothing for her to hyperfocus on except for her dad's well being. She was stuck...

"...go to sleep pops...'m here..." She sighed out, forbidding herself from crying. (not now...anytime but not now...)

Sansy felt his arm being pulled away from his skull, and he opened his eyes, staring at Marrie. He had done so much wrong, and he didn't know how else to make things better. Usually he would talk his mother or father...but they were both gone. He wasn't even sure if Edge or Bitter would know what to say or how to help. After a few moments, he looked down to the floor, and sighed.

"You never wanted what Marrie? The unfortunate loss of our newest child? Our children?" His voice grew quiet, as while his sights were still on the floor; he couldn't see the looks from his triplets. "...us? Please...tell me, dear..."

Olga smiled softly, as she continued to work on getting Paps stable. "Of course dear, we will do everything in our power to help him out and keep him safe."

Paps smiled a little bit, his eyes closing as he slipped off to a somewhat deep sleep. The tip of his tail twitched in time with his breathing; the vitals monitor tracking everything that went on with him.

Olga looked at the readout on the screen, gesturing to Edna quietly as she walked over to speak privately with her. "...his pulse is trepid, his soulrate is stable and strong...glucose is rising from 34 up towards 70, still low, but steadily rising. Weight is at 122, height of 6 feet, 5 inches...survival is up to 58%, we need an NG tubing and VHC liquid drip I would think for overnight stabilization."

"No...No! Just...not like that! Just listen! For once just listen to me!" Marrie whined out, starting to get frustrated again, "...That! That's what I'm talking about! This...this distance between you and me! You've been acting so different for these past years! I want to talk with you, laugh with you, just...be a family! Like we promised each other when we first got married...but...we grew apart all of a sudden...and it hurts...you don't talk with me, you lashed out at your brother, you just...it felt like you didn't care about me anymore...w-what...h-happened...? Why..? Do..do you still l-love me...a-anymore..?" She started crying again.

"I l-love the f-family we made...I'm sad of losing the b-baby...but...I'm s-scared I l-lost you...that I l-lost y-your love..." she sobbed out.

Vera's tail twitched, waiting for an answer from her brother-in-law.

"I'll get on it. Should we get a doctor in to reorder his monitor...and maybe call his emergency contact?" Edna asked as she wrote things down to remind herself to grab what Paps would need.

Eb watched her dad sleep for a while. Once she heard the nurses leave the room, she let herself shed some tears. It was hard...all of it was hard to process, she was still a kid but she tried acting like an adult. At that point...she realized she was a kid...a helpless useless kid...

Sansy looked to Marrie, his sockets wide and fearful at her words. "... Marrie I love you with all of my soul...even though it's cracked and broken, I will love you till the day I turn to dust..."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I...I'm nothing without you...and I feel like I haven't had you in so very long..." Sansy managed to speak softly, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Everyday...everyday I look to my...my mother's urn, as if she could help us...but I'm a grown man and I don't know who to turn too... I'm scared to turn to you, I'm supposed to be your husband, your rock, your love... a-and I'm weak..."

Richard was silently writing down how Sansy acted, reacted and realized that the younger skelegator was possibly going through the beginning stages of dementia. Standing up from the chair, he came over to Sansy. "Um... Captain, can I ask you a few things really quick?"

Sansy looked to Richard and just looked defeated. "Go ahead...you want to drag me just like my sister-in-law..."

"No...do you know what year it is, where you are, and your wife's full name?" Richard asked quietly.

"What kind of...what on Earth does that have to do with anything?!" Sansy asked, his hands on his hips.

"Okay...do you remember when you first met Marrie then?" He decided to ask.

"Of course I do! I...um...I-I believe we were both um...s-sixteen? Oh yes yes, I had found her a large pearl, at the bottom of the riverbank in Waterfall." He had a tired smile across his face as he answered.

Arial stood silent, and she looked to her Aunt Vera worriedly. "Daddy...that was when you proposed to Mama I think..."

"Wasn't it the bucket of water on the house..." Junior commented.

Jen hugged herself frowning. "...and Grandpa got hit by a snowball in his face..."

"...I don't need you to be strong every day...I don't need you to be a rock everyday...you can be weak with me too...you can rely on me too...I don't just want you to be my shoulder to cry on...I want to be yours too..." Marrie sniffled, "...it just feels like you don't trust me...or love me enough..."

Hearing Richard break the conversation made her feel a little relief from talking. She needed the break. Hearing him ask those questions, she herself questioned why as well...least until she heard Sansy answer what she thought how he met her.

"...Sansy...you...gave me the pearl when we were six...it was...the first time I got a playdate with you...I met you after a prank went wrong...i put a bucket over the door and waited on the roof...one of the kids pelted a snowball at Papa...I fell in the river trying to get home...and Papa took me in to warm me up and take me home..." Marrie summarized, "Don't you remember...? Pops wanted to call me Alice...you were snuggled up in a blanket...Paps lost some of his tail..."

Vera's tail kept flicking around, getting an idea of what was going on...and she didn't like it.

Sansy sighed, listening to Marrie as she astutely summarized how they first met. "...Oh...oh that's...right..."

Richard clicked his pen and wrote down a few more notes. "Do you remember anything about your first playdate with Marrie?"

"...Mama was pregnant... it's why...why we named our daughter Arial..." Sansy spoke quietly, then he looked to Marrie worriedly. "My own mind scares me my love...I have missing spots on my memory, my dear...s-sometimes I don't know where I am, and it scares me..."

Richard let out a chirp and sighed quietly. "Okay, um...for now just...be there for Marrie. I shouldn't have to tell you that, Sans..."

Sansy wrapped his arms around himself, his tail rattling worriedly. "I-I know that! I just..." He then came over to Marrie, and gingerly wrapped his arms around her, as their older children moved away to let him get close. "...I'm sorry...I'm just scared...I know you have so much that you do and t-take care of...I didn't want to scare you too...I thought I was...keeping you safe, Marrianne..."

Richard looked to Vera, Marrie and Sansy; tapping his beak with his pen for a moment. "...I have a feeling that...well I know it's not good when this comes about, but...you might be going through the first symptoms of early-onset dementia, Sans..."

"No...you weren't...just...please don't leave me behind..." Marrie sniffled and leaned against him.

Even Vera moved to give Sansy and Marrie their time. Hearing about the dementia she let out a sigh. (Well isn't that icing on the shithole cake...)

Marrie wasn't sure how to take that news, things seemed to be crumbling around her. She lost her Papa-in-law whom she cared about very much, she lost her baby, and now her husband was losing himself. She ran out of tears to shed, so she lied there...emotionless and motionless.

Sansy ran his clawed fingers lightly through her hair, and he tearfully kissed her. "I'm s-sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Jen looked to her brother and sister and they all looked equally worried.

"Is Dad gonna go loopy like Grandma did?" Junior mused, while Arial smacked his chest.

"I don't think Daddy will, he's much much stronger than that!" She huffed, her ears flattening in worry.

"Dad's already had two soul attacks... it's just a matter of time. Guess instead of his soul it's his mind..." Jen commented, shaking her head.

In another part of the hospital, Paps was being tended to by Olga and Edna. He'd gotten a new sugar monitor attached to the other side of his chest, and was still sleeping, with a nasogastric tube snaked down his nasal passage and to his stomach, a bag of VHC unflavored liquid nutrition being slowly dripped into him.

Olga came over to Eb, seeing she'd nearly fallen asleep in the chair beside her Pops, and she draped a blanket carefully over the young lady.

Over in Alpha, a certain yellow flower was watching as Caddy was baking something in the kitchen.

It had only been a day after the incident with Rockwell...and Ebby's parents hadn't come back yet. But they had video chatted with her so, in his mind that should have made things better.

He just wondered what was going to happen when the smiley trashbag woke up after getting so, well, trashed the night before.

"What are you making, teacup?" Flowey retorted, tilting his head slightly as he watched her rolling out dough.

"I'm making clover rolls with sausage inside, Flowey." Caddy replied back, smiling gently.

"...they look fucked up." He snorted, watching as she was rolling up chunks of sausage into the dough.

"I do only have one working eye, and it's just for family. It doesn't have to be fancy, just that it tastes good. I learned that from my sister Bitter." She smiled as she continued on.

Marrie didn't seem to react much except for small sad and pitiful mews.

"We'll just wait and see. At this point...that's all we really can do." Vera looked over at her nieces and nephews, "Your dad's been through so much and back...who knows at this point..."

Edna was checking up on Paps's vitals and writing things down to make sure things were okay. Would be a few minutes until Happy and Roxie got to the hospital. Happy had gotten the call from work and picked up Roxie to see the two.

Eb did end up waking up and telling them everything before she seemed to silently breakdown into tears. Roxie stayed by her side while Happy had gone to Paps to check him out, "Papy...? Honey Bear...?"

In Alpha, Ebby was still looking at her phone from the ended voice chat. It did make her feel a little better, but she still rather be where her family was. But she set that aside for now to go to the kitchen to work on something. That's how she dealt with stress, work hard until there's nothing to work on.

"Not like we're in for presentation, Flowey. Food is gunna be eaten anyway." Marris mentioned as she headed over with little Jeremy in her arms. It was one of those days where she wanted to try and get him used to normal cups.

Marris carefully sat Jeremy onto a chair before grabbing a plastic cup and filling it slightly with milk. "Okay baby boy, let's try this again, yeah?"

Paps was starting to wake up a bit, his tail shifting under the covers. Opening his eyes, he looked over to Happy and managed to smile a bit. "Hapsta...uh, oh..."

His eyelights went crossed as he tried to see what he could feel going down his nasal passage. "...what's in my nose, the hell..."

After reaching up and touching the tube that was taped up the side of his cheek. "...it's a tube...why's there a tube...hey bae, um...it uh...we made up at least...s-so that's good..."

In Alpha, Flowey made a noise and shook his head slightly. "Whatever...I don't want none..."

Caddy giggled softly, putting a few more clover roll balls into the muffin pan. "Why wouldn't you eat, Flowey? Everyone needs to eat..."

Roman had gotten up from where he'd slept, and he sighed, rubbing his face. "hey momma...oh, hey um...you..."

Kristy was still sleeping by then, cuddled in her blankets and pillows. Comic was snoring noisily in the master bedroom.

Jeremy looked at the cup and then to his Mama. His big fluffy tail waved behind him, and he held the cup carefully. Opening his mouth, he started to drink from it, managing to only spill a little bit on his shirt in the process. Seeing Roman however, he turned his head, spilling the last couple tablespoons on himself. "Ubby!"

Happy sniffled and hugged Paps, being careful not to mess with his tubes. They were pretty worried, "Hi honey bear...how are you feeling? Eb...called and told me..." They gently stroked Pap's skull and kissed him lightly.

Ebby just got to the kitchen a bit behind Roman. She managed a little smile, "Be good to have a little food for you, Flowey. Morning Grandma...Morning Aunt Marris...Ro...Jer jer..."

She headed over and carefully took Flowey's pot in her arms to give him a hug, poor girl looked like she needed it.

Marris let out a small hiss to herself as she saw Jeremy spill the milk on himself, "Damn...Hey you two. Come on...let's get ya cleaned up. That went better than the last time at least..." She took Jeremy in her arm and tried to clean him up best as she could, at least to get him to stop dripping.

Paps sighed softly, hurgling softly as Happy stroked his skull. "i'm feeling pretty good actually...i guess...been uh, kinda sleepy lately, but i guess my sugar meter died out a few days back..."

He reached up shakily and pulled down the hospital gown, revealing the bandaged burn area on his upper left side of his chest. "...kinda burned my chest a bit, guess i didn't feel it...m'sorry if i've been scaring you, hap..."

"...just haven't...felt like myself. the man who...who saved mom...he's gone..." Tears started to trickle down his cheeks and he whimpered a bit, pressing his cheek against Happy's chest as they hugged him.

Flowey scowled for a moment at Roman's words, until his pot was hugged by Ebby. He delicately curled up her arm and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "I'll try for you, Ebby."

Jeremy mewed as he flexed his little hands trying to keep a hold on the cup; until he was picked up by Marris. [Milk! Milk! Can I have more?] He hurriedly signed, as he dropped the cup in the process.

Caddy had finished up with the clover sausage rolls, and placed them into the oven to cook. Comic had woken up for the morning, and he groaned in utter agony at the pain in his skull.

Over in his own house, Gaster had woken up finally, and he stretched a bit; finding the bed empty. Oh. Right. Caddy had gone to Sans house for the evening. Getting up from the bed, he pulled out a sweater that was clean and then went to the kitchen to start making something for breakfast. He was thankful for what his wife Caddy and sister Wingdin had been able to teach him about cooking.

Even then, all he could really make was scrambled eggs and waffles. He hoped it was good enough for his sweet Rey.

Happy kept stroking his skull and watched in great concern in seeing the bandages. "Oh...Papy..." They pulled Paps in close and held them tight, "...I know...I miss him too...I miss both of them...It's hard...but we're still here, Papy..."

Happy let a few tears fall themselves as they kept a hold on their husband, not wanting to leave him alone...not now.

Ebby didn't mind the cheek kiss, she platonically kissed her friends' cheeks too. Plus she needed the little love and attention at the moment. "Thanks Flowey..."

Marris let out another hiss at seeing the cup dropped. Exactly why she prompted to get the plastic ones instead of the glass. "Ro, can ya help me clean up the mess please? And yes Jerry Kitty, Mama will get you more milk. Hang on okay? You got more on yourself than you did in your belly!"

She carefully started to clean up Jeremy as best as she could before sitting him down again to try for another take at the plastic cup.

Rey was still sound asleep until she smelled breakfast. She let out a yawn and stretched before turning off all her nightlights and getting on some day clothes. Once that was done, she headed to the kitchen to greet her parents, only to see her Papa there. (Oh...yes...Mama's gone to help...okay...) She seemed a little sad in remembering that but tried to make the best of it by hugging her Papa.

"Morning Papa! Did you sleep well? Breakfast smells yummy!" She sang out with a small laugh in her voice.

Paps felt Happy's arms delicately wrapping around him and he leaned more against them, his eyes closing. "i love you happy...i know you and the kids are here, it's just hard to...feel anything anymore. i fell down a hole and i couldn't see the sky..."

"...then all my...other issues i have just compounded on top of one another...and, now we're here..." He muttered softly. "...great husband i've been, just ignoring you, my sweet spouse, to wallow in my own pile of shit. m'sorry hapstablook..."

Roman was still trying to wake up and he yawned widely, his little sharp teeth being seen. "sorry mama, lemme get my glasses on...crap, he really made a mess..."

Putting his glasses on, he could see what happened. With a bit of his blue magic, he cleaned up the mess and then got himself something to drink as well.

Jeremy was pretty intrigued as to why they were trying again with the cup. He looked to it and mewed curiously. [Cup. Not right cup.]

The little four year old's signing ability sometimes was spotty at best, as he tried to explain that he wanted the sippy cup.

Gaster chuckled softly as Rey had snuggled into his slightly larger stomach and hugged him. "Gyeheheh, yes, I ah, slept as well as can be, Rey. We are having pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast. And if Mama not coming back tonight, we go out to Grillby's for dinner, hmm?"

"You are a good husband, Papy...you haven't been ignoring me...I'm just sad I can't do much else to help...I'm sorry...I love you..." Happy sniffled out and nuzzled him lightly, "...I love you so much..."

"Thanks Ro baby. I love ya." Marris was just glad that mess was taken care of and was hoping Jeremy could get a hang of this, "I know, Jerry Kitty. But you can't be using sippy cups anymore. You're a big boy, you gotta start learning to use big boy cups now." She gently pet his head.

"Please? Just try one more time for me?" She purred out lightly and kissed her baby's cheek. She could at least understand his signing well enough.

Paps gently lifted his hand, cradling their cheek in it. "i love you too, my sparkling pink diamond...you do so much to help me, and support me...you are perfect to me, in every possible way..."

Roman just nodded sleepily as he drank some of his orange juice. "uh-huh. love ya too mama..."

Flowey watched Roman curiously, realizing he was basically a mini trashbag the way he acted.

Jeremy however looked to the cup and then to his Mama. He dipped his paw into the milk, and sucked on it. Then his tail started to twitch a little. It was chocolate milk in the cup, one of his favorites.

Reaching his hands around the cup carefully, he started to try to drink once again. He tried to tip the cup a bit at first and suck on the air, and finding that didn't work got him frustrated. Mewing, he tried again, tipping the cup more, and still nothing yet.

Putting the cup on the table, he hissed at it; starting to bat at the cup while trying to send it to the floor.

"Why not let the kitten have his ba-ba? He's just a little babe of old smiley's, he's prolly too lazy to figure out how it works..." Flowey remarked from his place in Ebby's arms.

Happy smiled tearfully at Papyrus and kissed his hand, "...And your my sweet honey bear...the light of my life...I just want to be there for you like you are for me..."

Marris let Jeremy test his milk before watching him try again. "Come on baby...just tilt a little more. It's okay." She took the cup from him so he didn't spill it. She tried to think of something and got an idea.

Hearing Flowey's remark she let out a low growl, "Lot of talk from someone who doesn't even have hands to lift a damn cup. I suggest you watch it flower, else I'll throw ya in the compost bin with the rest of the lawn clippings."

"Flowey...leave him alone. Jeremy's little." Ebby sighed before letting him go and setting him away. Not wanting to deal with him being grouchy like that.

Marris meanwhile went and grabbed a sports bottle she had for her own use when she was out and about. She poured in the chocolate milk and handed it to Jeremy, hoping that maybe it would be a better alternative for the moment, "Come on Jerry Kitty. Let's see maybe if you like Mama's cups, huh?"

Paps gently wiped away their tears. "you are here for me, bae...i've just been apparently as blinded by my depression as much as i am deaf without my hearing aids..."

"all this time not eating or drinking much, i've sent my body though the wringer, but...i hope i'll be okay..." He gingerly kissed Happy again, carefully pushing away a few locks of their black hair, he noticed their latest upgrades, which had them looking closer to their actual age by then. "you are just as gorgeous as the first day i met you, you know..."

Roman had nearly fallen asleep at the table, the night before not doing him any favors. Flowey just scowled as well, until he was put away, apparently a measure to shut him up.

Jeremy watched with wide blue eyes as his Mama moved around. When he saw she'd plunked down a sports bottle, he grabbed it and immediately drank from it.

It wasn't much different than a normal bottle it seemed, so it was very easy for him to use.

"And you are just as sweet, smart...and loving as the day I met you..." Happy giggled out slightly and kissed him once more. They were just glad he was okay...that's all that ever mattered to them.

Marris just looked relieved that something worked, "Well...close enough...for now. Guess this is a good halfway point."

She would notice Roman at the table and gently patted at him, "Ro...kitten. If you're tired you can go back to your room ya know. It's a weekend. You can sleep in more if you want." She would have carried him over too, but with her growing belly, that was going to be pretty hard.

Ebby waited on the table for breakfast to be served. She didn't know what to say or do at the moment, so there she was, silent. Girl was still under some stress.

Paps returned the kiss, grinning happily at the affection from his spouse. "i love you so much baby, when i look to you...i feel i can see the sky again..."

"papa and mama wouldn't have wanted to see me so saddened... they're together again at least...and me and you, we gotta stay together too." Paps nuzzled Happy again and scooted over in the bed slightly, patting the empty spot beside him. "if it wasn't for the ng tube giving me food, honestly i'd prolly be hungry right now..."

Olga had come back to the room, and she chuckled a bit. "Well hello Dr. Aster, it seems your sugars are back to a more normalized level, because you seem in much more better spirits!"

"well who wouldn't be, i've got my sweetest spirit right here~" Paps cheerily replied, as he gave Happy another kiss on their cheek. Despite his happiness, it still seemed different than usual. The ever-present slight accent he had was much stronger than usual. He sounded much more like his Papa as he spoke.

Jeremy was happy with the sports bottle of chocolate milk as he drank on it, purring in a pleased manner.

Roman meanwhile looked exhausted. His reddish hair looked like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket and his tail was barely flicking as he sat there at the table.

Flowey continued to watch them from his perch on the counter, near where Caddy was still cooking. "Now what are you making teacup?"

"Oatmeal for the boys. Jeremy will have a bowl with fruit jam, Roman with some clover rolls, and Sans will probably have the same thing as Roman." She replied quietly, as she put on a kettle for tea.

"That smiley trashbag doesn't deserve anything." Flowey snarled out quietly, staring at Caddy.

Roman tilted his head, his ear flicking as he picked up what Flowey had said to his Grandma. "...smiley trashbag? what are you going on about?"

Flowey looked to Roman, still frowning. "Your Dad is a bum, that's what I said. He's let your grandparents, mom, aunts and uncles all die, time and time again because he was so goddamn lazy!"

Roman's tail puffed out in anger as he glared at the flower, and his eyes widened. Flowey was excited almost, as he saw he'd hit a nerve with the skelekitten.

"And just like you too, huh? Smiley trashbag made a mini trashbag, you certainly got his gut, wonder what else you got?!" Flowey was cackling, as he glared with a positively evil look across his face.

By then, Roman had stood up from the chair, and lifted his left hand slightly, as his blue magic activated; gripping around Flowey's pot. "... h..."

Happy let out a small "Oohhh..." like they've used to do as their face turned pink. They took a seat by their husband and nuzzled him lightly, trying to be mindful of the tube in his face.

"And I'll stay by you no matter what..." They promised before letting out a giggle in hearing he would have been hungry. He was coming back little by little, that's what mattered to them most.

Roxie and Eb looked relieved over seeing their parents interact. They did notice the accent and seemed concerned but didn't question it for now. Their dad was alive, they tried focusing on that.

Marris was about to chew Flowey out for being a little bastard for those comments when Ro started to act up. "I told you to stop talking shit, Flower!"

"FLOWEEEEEEEEEY!" Ebby yelled, "STOP! BOTH OF YOU STOP! Ro! Put him down! Now! Flowey! Leave them alone! I know you don't like Uncle Sans but that doesn't mean you get to treat him or his family like dirt! So don't! I wanna be home too but I'm not going to take it out on my cousins or grandma or Aunt Marris!" Ebby scolded, not having as much strength to deal with everything today. She didn't like being in the house instead of with her family, or having no fresh clothes having nothing packed for the night, or the fact that her brother was in the hospital hurt.

Normally she could handle Flowey digging into her skin about her and her family, but this time...she couldn't. It was one thing having it all directed to her, it was another to have it be against people she loved.

Paps nuzzled Happy gently, his tail slightly laying across Happy's hips. "how long till i'm out?" He looked to Olga, a slight smile across his face.

Olga looked over his vitals and she smiled softly back to him. "Well, it's looking like we need to get you back to a more stable place, Dr. Aster before that can happen. Your sugars are stable at 98 right now, the NG tube is doing wonderfully, but if you feel up to actually eating, we can get you something as well?"

"oh, that sounds delightful..." Paps nodded, as he leaned his head lightly against Hap's chest.

Olga tapped a few keys on the computer and smiled. "Okay then, I'll put in for a meal for you, and I'll bring meals for your family if they'd like?"

Roman stared at Flowey, a low hiss being heard as he glared his hand still slightly lifted upwards. After a few moments, he set Flowey's pot down.

Comic by then had woken up, due to Ebby's screaming. "...damn it papyrus, stop screaming..."

He stopped in the kitchen, and stared at Flowey, his left eye blinking between blue and yellow. "...what the hell...is he doing here..."

Caddy came over to Comic, gently putting her hands on his shoulders. "Sans... Sans calm down son..."

"ma, i'm not gonna calm down! this fucking weed tortured all of us for so damn long!" Comic growled out, glaring still at Flowey.

Flowey's vitriol had since run out, and he started to cry and shake in his flowerpot. "...Please, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I can't even die! It's just...just insanity! I'm trying to...to do better. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Comic stared at Flowey, and he sighed. "...whatever... let's just..." He went to the fridge and started to just make his morning medicine, ignoring the whole thing with Flowey for now.

Happy nodded lightly, "If...that isn't too much trouble..." They'd eat, they did skip lunch earlier in the day.

Eb just gave a quiet nod and relaxed back with their bro. Roxie was making sure his sissy wasn't too stressed out. Last he wanted was for her to get a migraine.

Ebby meanwhile just looked ready to go, but she calmed down once Ro put her friend down. That would go away pretty quick once she saw her Uncle Sans come over. "Uncle Sans, he's different now, I promise! He just likes getting on people's nerves sometimes. He won't hurt anyone, I know he won't."

She looked over at the crying flower, "Right Flowey? Please be nice...least for me." She gently took his pot into her arms again for a hug.

Marris sighed and went to go help Sans with his meds, "Hey tater...how you feeling this morning?"

Olga nodded and went to go put in meals for them. "Not a trouble at all! I'll get Dr. Aster a low sugar meal and regular meals for the rest of you."

Then she left to get their meals, after closing the door most of the way.

Paps gave Happy another kiss, and chuckled a little bit, as he whispered to them. "i've missed you, my sweet bae-bot~"

Flowey just laid his face against Ebby's shoulder, still sobbing. "Yeah...Yeah I'll be good... I'll be nice..."

Comic put his hands on the counter, his eyelights white and narrow as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on just then. ...not good, not good at all...i...i am not good...

Happy kissed back happily and pet his head, "...I missed you too, my smartie skelegator."

Ebby kept petting at his head, trying to help calm him down. His word was enough for her, for now.

Marris knew her husband was having a hard time, she gave him a pat on the head and tried to keep him calm, "I know, babe...I know. You just relax, okay? Take it easy. Not like we're doing much today...you really had a night." She gave him a gentle kiss on the head.

"Speaking of...I better see how Kristy's doing. She's not up yet and breakfast is almost ready. I'll be back." She headed off to see how her daughter was doing. Even if she was sleeping in, she just wanted to check up on her.

Paps hurgled lovingly as he cuddled up with them.

Flowey continued to weakly sob into her shoulder, trying to calm himself down.

Comic felt Marris' hand on his skull and he sighed, looking to the floor. Turning to look at her, he was breathing somewhat hard, sweat starting to bead up on his forehead. "y-yeah...go...uh, check on the baby girl..."

He reached over and got himself a paper towel, wiping his forehead off worriedly. Finishing up with getting his meds together, he then fit in the metal straw and drank it quickly.

Caddy came over to Ebby and Flowey, and her eye narrowed a bit. "...You remind me of someone, Flowey...a lot like Papy when he was really young."

She sighed, pulling out the muffin tins with the clover rolls fully baked.

Flowey looked up and then to Ebby. "Of course you'd think you knew me...I was Asriel..."

Kristy was snoring softly as she hugged one of her pillows, her tail lightly flicking a bit as she dreamt.

Ebby kept hugging him and petting his head, doing what she could to calm him down. Once he looked up and said that, she let out a sigh and nuzzled him gently.

Marris did a quick check on Kristy, making sure she was okay. Seeing how she was still sleeping soundly, she gave a smile to her little girl and tucked her back in before leaving back to the kitchen. Her eldest weren't babies anymore, but that didn't stop her from loving them the way she did.

Coming back, she noticed Comic seemed a bit different than normal, "Tater? You okay? Ya look pale..."

Marris placed her hand on Comic's forehead to feel any slight change in him, "Hmm...ya are feeling a little warm...might be because you were out in the rain and soaked to the bone last night. Finish your meds and I'll run a warm bath for ya to help." Last she wanted was for him to get worse, better to nip it in the butt now.

Caddy set the muffin tins down and she turned to look at him, a slightly incredulous look upon her porcelain face. "Flowey...I knew the Prince personally...please don't joke about something like that..."

Flowey accepted the nuzzling, his eyes mostly closed. "...Mrs. Gaster...I remember Hankerin...and that weird creature called you Boston, and he called Papyrus 'Bean'. If I was just some talking flower...why would I know that?"

Caddy had been plating rolls for breakfast and she dropped one on the floor. "...You...wait, only my boys...along with Chara and Asriel knew that..."

"I might live with Ebby, but I've barely talked with Papyrus. And I can tell you so much more, ma'am..." Flowey spoke softly, as he looked to Caddy.

Comic nuzzled his forehead against Marris hand. "...thanks mari...dunno if it's the drinking or sumthin else..."

Roman had gone over to get some rolls from his Grandma when he saw her drop one. "...grandma you okay?"

Ebby watched and waited, hoping Flowey knew what he was doing. She'd be right by him through it all, "...No...it's...true Grandma...um...Flowey is...Asriel. Least...he's told me...he's told me a bunch of stuff..."

Marris smiled lightly, "Yeah..you need to cut that for a bit. Least until you get through this okay? Lemme know when you're done with your meds." She headed off to go get the bath ready for him. She was still a mom through and through.

Ebby noticed her grandma acting the way she was doing and started getting really worried, "...Grandma...?"

Caddy shook her head, and set the plates down, wringing her gloves as she looked to Flowey, and removed her glasses rubbing her face. "No...no no no...you can't be Asriel...you can't be...I attended his funeral, Papyrus grieved for weeks losing his best friends..."

Comic nodded, as he turned to listen more closely to what his mom was going on about. Blinking, he'd finished his meds and sighed. "mom...mom calm down... it's okay..."

"First your father revived Reymona, and now I'm too believe that...that the flower is the Prince?!" Caddy exclaimed quietly, her gloved hands tightly holding one another.

Flowey didn't like doing this, but he pressed his face momentarily closer to Ebby's face, and he looked back to Caddy. His face appeared like Asriel's used to, but ringed with the yellow petals. "I had told you that Chara and I would be fine, Miss Brewer! It was our own choice to do that... I'm sorry we left Papyrus like that..."

Caddy shrieked, nearly stumbling backwards into her eldest son's arms. Roman darted over to try to catch both his Grandma and Dad with his blue magic.

"i got you... it's okay...what the fuck was that? you trying to kill my grandma and hurt my dad, ya weed?!" Roman hissed out, his bluish-white eyelights focusing on Flowey angrily once again.

He lowered his head and sighed, his face easily changing back to normal. "...i tried kid...i tried...just...put me back in the bag. i'll stay quiet..."

Marris heard the scream and ran over, "What the hell is going on!?"

Ebby held Flowey and sighed before leaving back to the guest room. She packed up what little she had in her bag but didn't put Flowey in. "...we're gunna go..."

She took Flowey back in her arms and headed back to the front door. She didn't want to stay when her family was high on stress...so what better thing to do than walk to the hospital. "...thanks for letting me stay...have a good day...i'm sorry..."

"Ebby! Hang on hun! What the hell is going on over here!?" Marris was still more confused than anything else, "Ma!? Why'd you scream!?"

Flowey looked to Ebby as she got her bag together, then he gently nuzzled her after she'd picked up his pot again. "I'm real sorry, I thought it just would help her understand..."

He reached his head up over Ebby's shoulder, grimacing maniacally to Marris. "you'll let her go, if you know what's good for you, kitty!"

A ring of pellet shaped white magic attacks sprung up, surrounding Ebby, as if protecting her from intervention.

Caddy still just stared at Flowey, shaking her head worriedly. "He...he knows things only Asriel would know! That's unnatural! What the hell is he?!"

Comic held his head, now ringing with his mother's kettle whistling shriek from before. "...my fuckin head...mom, that...that is asriel. you wanna know why, that's more on al or dad. oh yeah, rey ain't the only one he's tried to fuckin bring back without tellin no one...uncle edge ain't the only gaster who's tried to play fuckin god..."

He came over to Ebby and Flowey. "ebrima...gimme the flower. youse ain't goin no where with him, and like hell we're letting you walk to the damn hospital on your own to begin with..."

Shrugging, he tiredly sighed. "of course, i'm still cleaning up dad's fuckin mistakes."

Flowey gleefully grinned, snickering. "Nice choice of words, says the eldest mistake of that fat buffoon...chara always knew he was crazy, and they just tried to be nice to him, but no, always terrified of humans. oh but now he's all nicey-nice with them!"

Comic managed to frown, and he opened his mouth slightly; his voice getting more clear as he spoke. "i ain't gonna hurt you, but... you're a big talker for someone who ain't got any dt left in him. can't save, can't reset... you're at the mercy of a little girl, and a very pissed off, hungover skeleton right now. you gonna play nice, so's i can take her to the hospital?"

He saw the expression on Flowey's face and he chuckled. "or are ya scared? you been talking to her, did'ja tell her what you did? huh?"

"...I don't think I wanna go to the hospital..." Flowey finally managed to speak out.

"Flowey! No! Please! Don't hurt them!" Ebby was scared he would throw some stuff at her family. She didn't want them hurt anymore.

"It wasn't grandpa that made him! Aunt Alphys tried making a soul from flowers and...Flowey accidently got made instead. She didn't mean to...Flowey told me so!" She tried to explain while Marris kept her knife on her in case Flowey still tried anything.

Ebby looked confused when Comic talked about 'what he did' "Flowey? What happened? What does he mean...? Why don't you want to go with me to Mamaton and Papa...?"

Flowey looked down to the floor, the white magic attacks disappearing from around them. "It's a lot of things, Ebby..."

"spill it weed, or i'm grabbing the roundup." Comic retorted, glaring at him.

"I...I'd been hiding in the Underground for years, like I had told you...but when everyone came topside... I started to get even more lonely...so... I tried to find some place I could stay..." He frowned a little and shook his head.

Gesturing with his leafed 'hands' he looked to her. "I was at your Uncle Darrie's shop...flowers, it just made sense... I got too...too angry one day...tried to bug your brother... outside the shop..."

He leaned down in his pot, looking terrified of what he'd done. "After attempting to fight him and your Uncle Sans...I saw your Uncle Kina and got cocky. I was the reason he had Miko a couple weeks early... I bruised him. Everyone thought it was pain, causing him to imagine what happened..."

Looking to her, he chuckled nervously. "So I don't think I'd rather find out if I can actually die today, if I see your brother at the hospital!"

"Also I owe him some money...for the bouquet of flowers about a month ago..." Flowey threw his voice, similar to Rocky's. "...i tricked uncle darrie that it was him, to get a bouquet for you!"

Ebby was stunned, she had no idea of any of that. "...That...You...that's why Miko...and Uncle Kina...and...and...the bouquet..." She still had no idea. And hearing his impression of Rocky...she seemed to go blank.

"...I won't let him hurt you...but I don't want you hurting my family either. I know you don't like some of them, Flowey...but...they're still my family...I don't want to leave my big brother alone...but if you don't want to follow me...I won't mind..." She sighed before tears started forming in her eyes.

"...i don't want more family hurt...i don't want more fights..." She whimpered out sadly.

Comic sighed tiredly, and he shook his head. "i don't want no more fights either, i'm sorry for before, ebby...flowey can stay here for now. we'll take you to the hospital, alright?"

Flowey was curled tightly against himself, crying. "...I'm sorry, Ebby...I...I didn't wanna scare ya so...so I didn't tell you...I might be a-a talking flower that used to...to be the Prince and should be as old as your Dad, but...I'm kinda...stuck as...as this. And as myself. Throughout all the resets I'm nearly a hundred years old...because I remember all of them..."

"...so do i. and you wonder why i'm so goddamn lazy, buddy...i've lived 103 lives, on top of my current one. i am damn tired, and tired of your shit. at least...at least you can't reset anymore so there's that..." Comic muttered, rubbing his left arm tiredly. "...if you count the time with the resets that i lived through...instead of nearly 60, i'm nearly 100 now, combining that with just one hp...so yeah...it's a thing pal. let's just...all go to the hospital i guess..."

Marris was just super confused on what Sans was even talking about. What did he even mean? She couldn't really understand or ask. She couldn't process it.

Ebby didn't understand much either, but she tried. She pet Flowey and looked at her uncle..."...okay...i just wanna be home...i miss mamaton...and dad...and bubby..."

Comic just nodded, and came over to Ebby; gently taking her hand. "...let's go then. i'll take you there, ebby."

In Swap, Olga had come back with their meals; and smiled as she watched Paps eating happily. "Goodness...Edna, he's gone from nothing to...eating everything we give him. We should certainly keep an eye on him overnight, I believe..." She murmured to her fellow nurse, while looking over his file in the computer.

Ebby took his hand, "...okay..." She looked to Flowey and sighed, just wanting to be back.

Meanwhile in the Alpha hospital, Rocky was just eating his breakfast. He hated hospital food, but it was better than having no food. He was pretty hungry. Mettaton was watching over him, just wanting to make sure he was doing alright. So far, he was doing well, that's all he could ask for.

In Swap, Edna was handing the kids their meals when she heard Olga, "I believe so too. The doctor spoke about keeping him overnight. Just to be sure his levels will continue to stablize."

Eb didn't seem to say anything as she ate her food. Roxie was just keeping happy for happinesses sake. He did hug his big sister to give her some comfort which did seem to help a little bit. "But he's doing good, right?" Roxie asked with a curious look.

Comic then shortcut Ebby to the hospital, after having left Flowey on the floor of the kitchen. He walked with her up to the front desk of the hospital, not caring he was just in his slippers then, only his pajamas and a clean jacket of his on. Having gotten the room number for Rocky, he headed down the hallway towards the boy's room.

Papyrus was gingerly eating his own little tray of food that the nurses had brought him; while watching Rocky eat his breakfast. "The hospital's food has gotten much better since Father and Mother's few trips when I was younger! It's not Mother's food, but...it's good enough...wouldn't you think so, Rocky?"

At the Swap hospital, Olga nodded as she continued to type in more results into the computer. "His weight's up to 155, that's looking good for him. And yes, we will keep him overnight, keep tabs on his levels so that they stabilize."

Paps tilted his head as he had taken a bite of the low sugar, meat-forward meal they had given him. "...a-are both of you, siblings perhaps?"

Olga smiled to Paps, and nodded a bit. "Why yes, Dr. Aster! Me and Edna are siblings actually! We're both non-binary twin girls! We tend to work together as a team. Until about five years ago, we actually were what the humans call 'conjoined twins', but Dr. Greenburg was able to separate our soul so we each have a working soul. Because of what we've gone through...we've dedicated our lives to helping others be healed as well."

Hearing Roxie, she nodded softly to him. "Oh yes, your father is doing actually wonderfully for his age. He is physically around 80, it seems; but that's still middle-aged for him, as his lifespan via his soul is clocked around 250; when he should naturally pass via old age...we're keeping him overnight, doctor's orders, but he'll be doing excellently, I'm sure of it."

Ebby followed over with her Uncle, happy to be with her family again. She did miss them.

Rocky shrugged as he stabbed into his scrambled eggs with a spoon. They actually gave him a spoon... "it's alright...i guess? it's not as bland as i thought it was gunna be...but...i still think it could use some salt."

He would perk up hearing a knock on the door, "huh...?"

"Come in!" Mettaton called out with a smile, only to be surprised to have Ebby rush over and hug her Mamaton, "MAMA! DADDY! BUBBY! I MISSED ALL OF YOU! ROCKY ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Rocky was surprised to see her but did manage to give her a pat on the head, "uh...yeah...i'm fine. how..did..? oh..nevermind...hey unc. what's up?"

"Oh...! Well that's amazing, thank you so much." Happy was grateful for the two's help. Roxie seemed more than happy hearing his dad was okay. Though hearing about him naturally passing...her smile died down.

"Perhaps we should hold on with conversations like that..." Edna mentioned while they checked on Paps's IV bag. She made a quick change on it and made sure it worked before leaving them be.

Papyrus smiled brightly seeing his daughter, as well as his brother. "WELL HELLO THERE BROTHER..."

Comic sighed, running his hand over his skull. "i'm uh...doin' pretty good i guess. i needta try to rest up some though, mari thinks i'm gettin' sick." He closed his sockets, tired and exhausted, despite the day barely having even started.

Papyrus nodded quietly, and smiled. "IF YOU'RE STILL FEELING A BIT DOWN, WE COULD HAVE A NURSE CHECK YOU OUT PERHAPS, BROTHER? WE WERE JUST ENJOYING BREAKFAST TOGETHER, IN FACT!"

Olga nodded, politely covering her mouth a bit. "Ah, you're right, sib. Sorry about all of that, I know that we're giving him the absolute best in treatments available though...and should you have any questions, we're just a button push away!" She gestured to the red button that was available for Paps to use.

Paps had finished eating most of his dinner; and the NG tube was still trailing down to his stomach. "well, thank you so much, olga, edna...i believe we'll be perfectly fine for right now however. i'll be so happy to be home though..."

Over at Vera and Aqua's house, it was just Aqua at the moment, as she went through the house cleaning up things and she sighed; plucking up some of her son's dirty soaked boxer briefs from their sleeping pool. "...I keep telling them, put them in the dirty hamper...not leaving them in their bed...ugh. Like I wanna swim through their nasty skivvies to get them out..."

Aqua tossed the dirty undies into the hamper, then she went to the kitchen and started to work on pounding out some poi. It was something methodical that she could do, to keep her mind off of her Kane. It didn't help that in the kitchen was a photo of herself with both of her 'parents'.

{I don't know how a skeleton and a teacup managed to have so many children who loved you, but you managed to have such a family who adored you, despite you left us so early...} Aqua sighed tiredly, working on the poi in the kitchen.

"Wouldn't hurt you to get seen, Darling." Mettaton mentioned as he hugged his daughter before letting her go hug her dad.

"you want a chair, unc? i can page in for one..." Rocky offered before he pushed a button to call in a nurse. Surprisingly enough he'd been doing a little better.

"...thanks." Eb sighed and looked to her parents before heading over to hug him. Roxie would join in happily to give a lot of the love. "We're glad you're okay Mama!"

In Vera and Aqua's home, Kryssie headed back from her room to the kitchen to eat something. Her hair and fur were an absolute mess, dark circles were under her eyes, just looking terrible. It had been a week and she was still barely holding on from losing her grandpa.

Kryssie managed to get into the kitchen to make herself a cup of ramen, not in the mood to make something fancy or special. Seeing her mom she muttered out something that sounded like hello before she got some water boiling.

Comic shrugged softly, and sighed. "i guess so...thanks rocks..." He slumped a bit in his jacket, and smiled a little bit. "...today's been kinda nuts, but...at least things are looking better for everyone, yeah?"

Papyrus smiled as he came over to Ebby, giving her a hug; then he hugged Rocky gently. "Do you need anything with your breakfast, son? Ebby, have you eaten today?"

Paps nuzzled both of his children, and smiled happily. "i love you both, i am so sorry i lost myself like i did...i'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen again...and if it does, i will make sure that my dear family is able to help me with my problems...mama will be around for a long, long time, i will make sure of it."

Aqua paused in her poi making, and she went over, gently rubbing Kryssie's shoulder. "aloha, keiki...oh, Krysta...you should eat more than just lolo ramen...c'mon, let Mama make you something, hmm?"

She gently kissed Kryssie's cheek, smiling to her softly. "...I'm making mango poi, keiki. I can make you mac and cheese spam pancakes or even loco moco~"

"we're...alright. uh...nah...i'm good...i just wanna get out of here." Rocky sighed, ready to leave the hospital. Truth be told he rather be home.

"but...uh...yeah...i...i'll try and do the same...i guess..." Rocky was always bad with these kinds of things, but it was nice seeing that his parents actually cared. His depression and anxiety were going to be things he needed to work on, but this was a start.

Kryssie looked at her mama with big, tired sad eyes. "...okay..." she muttered sadly and headed to the table to sulk. Out of everyone, she would be the one taking it the hardest. She would barely eat and sleep, she'd cry anytime she saw the piano or look at her soccer trophies.

Vera would end up coming back into the house with a tired look. She put her keys on the livingroom table and headed to the kitchen, "Hey...I'm home."

She just hoped her sister was going to be alright after all this time.

Papyrus nodded gently as he smiled to his son. "It will be a little bit till you can come home unfortunately, but we are working towards that my dear son."

Aqua sighed, and nodded as she set about making both things. Cooking was something she tended to do to push whatever anxieties were welling inside of her. Pulling out some rice from their cooker; she got some braised rib from the fridge and began to heat it up, while frying an egg on the stove. "...Aloha, ku'uipo...I'm making moco loco, enough for all of us..."

{So...how are things? I overheard the phone call earlier...} She muttered as she worked on the fried egg.

Jamie and Johnny had been swimming deep in their pool outside, and Johnny popped up topside of the water and he looked around for a moment; seeing the chair their Grandparents would usually sit in when they came over. Jamie was seated in the bottom of the pool, holding one of the diving toys that they used. Neither of them could really see playing their Marco Polo game anymore. It was their Grandpa's favorite pool game.

By that time Sansy had crawled up into the bed to lay beside Marrie; while the triplets slept on the couch in the room. The twins slept on the end of the bed with their parents, and Brandon had been put in one of the nursery bassinets.

"greaaaat..." Rocky groaned out and flopped over his bed, "least let me walk around the place. i can feel my legs getting sore..."

Vera headed over and kissed her wife and eldest's cheeks. "Yeah...it was nuts but..I think we got a few things cleared up. My sister lost the baby...but...she'll be alright." She sighed, hoping that would be the case.

Kryssie whimpered but stopped once Vera hugged her, "It's been a real shit week...I know." Vera assured and pet her head, "But hey...we're doing okay. People can be gone but...their love isn't gone. We had good times."

Marrie was resting against the bed, seeming tired but not tired enough to sleep. She leaned against Sansy and sighed sadly, unsure of what to think or do at this point.

Papyrus thought for a few moments, and he smiled to Rocky. "It should be no issue, with you walking around of course. I know you need to stay here until the doctor releases you...but I doubt you're bed-bound, son..."

Aqua's mouth disappeared, after she'd heard about Marrie having lost the baby. "...Ohh...no...it'll take time, everything does..." She flipped the fried eggs and then set up the bowls for them all, sliding the finished eggs on top. "It's how life is, things change...it's something I've always kept in mind from my mother...one of the few things she's said that...well, that made sense."

"The river always flows and although some things my dam it up; it always finds a way to run...be it good or bad." Aqua murmured as she set the bowls down on the table of the finished loco moco, pouring the brown gravy on top of them.

Sansy wasn't really able to sleep either, as he was half asleep laying there. Lifting up his hand gently; he started to run his fingers through her hair. "...my dearest Marrianne...I guess we're...we're here now...I am so terribly sorry for...for everything that's happened..."

"We can get you walking, Darling. Why don't we take a little walk? I could stretch my legs myself." Mettaton ruffled his hair, earning a small groan but it wasn't of disdain.

A nurse would soon end up coming in to answer the call, "Is everything alright here?"

"uh yeah...can i go walking around? also and can i get someone to look at my uncle? he's not looking hot." Rocky asked over as he already got the blankets off of him.

"Of course! You can walk around this wing only unfortunately and we do require you to have a chaperone." The nurse mentioned before looking to Sans, "I'll see if we have a doctor available to see you, Mr. Gaster.

"Things always take time...we've been through so much before...this is just another obstacle we need to get through. We're a lot stronger than we think." Vera assured and hugged them both. Kryssie sniffled and hugged her moms, it was still hard.

Marrie let out a small, tired purr as Sansy ran his fingers through her hair, "...it's okay...let's...just try and be better...okay? i don't want to lose you...or the kids we have now...i don't want to lose anymore..."

By then Comic had already fallen asleep on his feet, small beads of sweat forming on his brow. He was exhausted, and slightly wheezing as he breathed. All the stress was causing his old breathing issues to start to surface once again. Nothing too terrible, but not great either.

Aqua hugged them as well, and she pressed watery kisses to her wife and oldest daughter's cheeks. "...Mhm, Mom is right, Krysta. I'm going to go get your brothers, I think they're sulking in the pool right now..."

She went outside and slipped into the water easily, getting them to come out.

"...Mama, I'm not hungry..." Jamie whined out. Johnny just let out a frustrated burbling meow, water spurting from his gills.

"Don't you spurt your gills at me, keiki, come inside, I've made moco loco; we have extra gravy too." Aqua patted their backs, and sighed. "...You two are gonna be beanpoles I swear, you're nearly taller then me!"

Sansy nodded, as he gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know...I don't want to lose myself either...w-what if I...I don't remember you...I already...I...why did I forget when I first gave you your pearl? How could that have happened?"

The nurse quickly at least took Comic's vitals, trying to see what was going on. "Hmm...that's not good. Let's get you in a room."

The nurse got a page on and another nurse came in with a wheelchair to escort Comic to a room. It was protocol to transfer patients around in a wheelchair unless stated otherwise.

Rocky already got up from bed and stretched, feeling better by being on his feet again. "uh...pop...? ma...you...gunna chill here? or are you seeing uncle sans..?"

"I'll go walk with you, sweetheart. Papy, I wouldn't blame you if you went with your brother. But it's up to you, sugar skull." Mettaton placed a soft juss on Papyrus's skull before moving with Rocky. He knew the boy was getting ansty from waiting around.

Kryssie nodded slightly and tried to focus on other things, "...I miss him..."

"We miss him too, water wing. We miss 'em all...things lk6e that just...happen. But he's not gone forever...you made a lot of good memories with him. He's still close by like that." Vera assured and kept hugging her daughter, who managed to hug back tight this time. It was still hard but...her heart felt a little better with that info. It was still going to be a long while for the magma/water cat.

"...We'll worry about what we have now...You remember me now. You still love me now...If you forget...I at least can help you remember...even if it's just a little..." Marrie leaned against him, "...I don't know how it happened...and I'm scared too...but...we can work through it...r-right...?"

Papyrus had been carefully watching as they transported his brother and he looked to his husband and son. "...Oh, o-of course...I'll probably go with Sans. Not again with his health... Dad and Mom are going to be so worried..."

He stopped as he was about to leave the room, and he looked to Ebby. "Sweetie, did...did something happen at your Uncle Sans house? He hasn't fallen asleep standing up like that in quite some time, it takes a lot of stress for that to happen..."

Aqua nodded as she went to the silverware drawer for some utensils. She paused when she saw something. Soon, it sounded like soft rain falling on the kitchen floor.

In the drawer was a bundle of metal skewers, tied together with, of all things, one of Cupcake's old and slightly ragged bowties. When she'd tried to bundle them up the last time he was at their house, she couldn't find anything to use. He'd given her the old bowtie he had to tie them up.

Sansy looked to her, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. "I'll be honest...even if forget the day we met, or all of our dates together, or even our wedding day... I look at you...and I see our love. I have always and will always love you my dearest, my beloved Marrianne..."

He sweetly kissed her cheek, snuggling her gently. "My beloved Marrie... I will always love you."

Ebby scuffed her shoe against the floor as Mettaton walked off with Rocky. She decided to follow her Daddy and Uncle Sans for this one, not wanting to be alone. "Um...he met...Flowey...Flowey's met Uncle Sans before and...he didn't like him very much. Uncle Sans is the same way back..." She started off before explaining what Flowey recently did with what happened with her Uncle Kina and Rocky, along with the bouquet, and the argument with Roman.

Vera patted Kryssie's head but stopped when she heard rain. She looked over at Aqua and sighed before pulling her into a hug from behind. Once she saw the bow tie, she immediately knew what was going on. "...I know, water flower...I know..."

Marrie relaxed a bit more in her spot and nodded, her vitals were good and things looked like she could return home tomorrow. "...Long as you know I love you...I can keep going...If you have to forget everything...okay...as long as you remember my love..." She sniffled out and hugged him, afraid to let go.

Azure and Seline were still sleeping soundly in the bed, hands held together as they visited people within their dreams. It was different...but they were at least able to see the ones who left. That's all that mattered to them.

One however was still waiting to be seen...it wasn't time yet. But patience was all she had in her shadowy corner...

Papyrus listened to his daughter, as they headed down the hallway to where they were taking Comic. After she'd explained it all to him, he rubbed the back of his skull and sighed.

"SO...it seems that Flowey had been up to his old tricks before he got injured..." He frowned, as he came into the room. "...Sans thinks that I'm...naive sometimes, that I'm not a smart man, and I'll admit, I'm not as smart as him or Father, but I'm not stupid either. I knew that Flowey wasn't good sometimes. But as I always have, I try to see the best in others, and I am willing to befriend anyone who needs it. It's something I've tried to teach you and your brother. Sometimes all people need, is a person who will listen and care for them."

Aqua sniffled and she pressed her face against Vera's chest, her lips wavering. {Why? Why did Dad have to go? I tried talking with Napsta and he and the boys they just, they shut me out of everything. I wanted to help, to try to help and they just...and now he's gone...}

Sansy began to softly hurgle, as she cuddled him. He smiled softly to her, beginning to press lots of kisses tiredly to her face. "I will shower you in kisses and hold you tight forever, my beloved."

Over in Little Fell, Edge and Bitter were mourning in their own way, since Cupcake's passing. Despite how others felt and acted, it seemed like they were oblivious to the outside world most days.

But the toll was still seen. Edge was most days in his bestial form, as it felt more comfortable for himself, but he'd been eating lots of food. Bitter on the other hand, hadn't been eating that well. At the time, that early morning she was in the kitchen making up some cabbage rolls, with a roast in the slow cooker.

She sighed, tapping her cigarette into the ashtray near her. Hearing Edge snoring, she shook her head a bit, looking to the table. Everything seemed to just go slowly for her the last week. She knew that her eldest son Red was going to come over hopefully.

"Mhmm! And...even though Flowey was kind of mean before...he's not as bad now. He's been trying. So, I'm happy for that. He still doesn't like Uncle Sans or his family...but...I think he can do better." Ebby was hopeful, all things considered. Least Papyrus got the message across to her.

A doctor would go into the room where Comic was a bit after to get him looked at. A few tests here and there but the hamster monster didn't seemed too concerned as he worked.

"They didn't mean to. Just not much we could do outside of visiting him. We're not exactly rich but...least knowing we were there for him helped. We were there...and we did our best. He knows we tried...and we love him to bits." Vera comforted, having been through parental death a few times over. She owed a lot to Cupcake and Wingdin, for everything. Still hurt her that they were both gone, but she tried living within her memories. That's what kept her going before, it's been helping her keep going now.

Marrie managed a weak laugh and let him kiss her. She seemed to feel a little better already. "And I'll love and hug you tight until I can't anymore..."

After a few kisses, she seemed tired enough to actually fall asleep.

Mars got to Edge's and Bitter's house finally after trying to get the kids together and off to where they needed to be. It was just her, Red, and Vermie for now. Might have been best with everything going on.

Crimes was with Rockwell and Ames, trying to work on a project. Jackson wasn't feeling great, so he stayed home. And Julia was with friends to help get her mind off things. The triplets needed some distractions after a long week of...confusing and difficult feelings. The energy of the house wasn't helping either since Cupcake's death.

"Red? You holding up okay?" Mars looked over and gave him a gentle pat on the head. She'd been unusually quiet as of late, but still as affectionate, maybe more.

Papyrus nodded softly, and he sighed. "I have always thought that him, along with everyone else, could always do better than they are in the moment. But...that's just life. You live moment to moment, Ebby...and that is how I have believed is best to live your life."

He came into the room, and went to the bed where Comic was. Gently, he rubbed his brother's skull; and smiled sadly. "Sometimes...all you have is that moment in time...and you wait for the next moment to come."

Comic was still breathing wheezily, while the hamster doctor was looking over him. He had developed penumonia, with fluid on his lungs; but was stable for the most part. He needed medical help, but it was not a crisis, as was rather normal for himself; unfortunately.

Aqua tearfully hugged Vera; hugging her wife firmly. {O-One of the last times we went and saw Dad...we brought him his favorite meal, pork soft buns...he had so much fun listening to Kryssie playing the piano...}

Soon, Sansy had fallen asleep as well beside her. His tail was curled around her waist partially, his face almost pressed against her neck; her hair over his face.

Red was gazing out the window of the car, and feeling the pat on his head; he looked to her with a slight tired grin. "huh? i'm uh...alright i guess. maybe not, i dunno...been fuckin weird..."

He looked around in the car, his sockets narrowing a bit. "...thought the kids came with us. whatever..." The skeledog seemed a bit confused that morning, but he just took it in stride, like usual. Most times he would bullshit his way through life, hiding his confusion with false anger or just a blase attitude. It worked for nearly ten years by then, why not continue?

Getting out from the car, he yawned; his gold tooth sparkling slightly in the mid-morning light. "...'ey, thought we were goin' to the store? or is that after comin' here?" He rapped his fingers on his skull, chuckling softly to Mars. "heheheh, sorry my head's a bit jumbled this mornin..."

Bitter had finished up the cabbage rolls and she came over to the chair, and settled down into the recliner; watching as Edge still slept curled up on the floor in front of the couch. He was stretched out on a large memory foam padded cushion; he'd gained quite a bit of weight from his depressive comfort eating.

"Moment to moment..." Ebby repeated, like she never wanted to forget it. Sometimes she was so heavily invested with what needed for her future, she forgot she needed to be focused on now.

She gave a smile at her dad and hugged his side, "Well...I'm glad in this moment I'm back with you..."

Ebby looked over at the doctor with concern, "How is he? Is..he okay?"

"Looks like the early stages of pneumonia. We'll get him on some medication, put him on oxygen for an hour and get him sent home to have him on bed rest. If he looks like he's getting worse, you can bring him back in." The hamster mentioned before ringing in a nurse to get the order in.

"Mhmm...I remember that. He loved seeing you two, I bet.." Vera chuckled with a slight smile.

"...He said he was proud of me...for getting so far...he loved hearing me play...and hope I keep with what made me happy..." Kryssie sighed sadly, "...I hope grandma found him..."

Mars knew Red was hiding his confusion and just continued to pat his head, "It's alright babe. I know. The kids need some time off...Jackson stayed home, that cold is messing with him. Julia's off with her friends today, and Crimes needs to do a project. We're going to the store after we see your mom and dad." She summarized lightly as she parked the car.

"Come on, babe. Let's go." She got out of the car and headed over to grab Vermie before going to the door. She waited for Red to be at her side before she knocked.

"Ma? Pa? You here?" She called out from the door as she held her baby boy.

Papyrus gently patted Ebby's shoulder, and smiled softly to her. To hide his worried feelings for his brother, he had slipped into his 'officer' or 'guardsman' attitude; gentle yet firm, confident yet caring. "Thank you, doctor. I'll let his wife know, and as is listed in his medical history, I do have authority to act in decisions for his health."

When the nurse came in, he stood near Comic's bed; watching as a second nurse came and put an oxygen mask over his permagrin. "My name is Captain Papyrus Gaster, I am his younger brother."

Noticing the nurse idly looking to his brother's grin; he sighed slightly. "Ah, it should be in his medical history, but my brother is afflicted with trismus, or a permanent locked jaw. He has had this since birth, but it does not effect his breathing. Last checkup I believe he told me he can occasionally open his mouth to a 15 degree angle. And he can consistely open his teeth to a 3 degree angle to utilize metal straws for drinking...I will inform Marris about what's occured, thank you."

He then pulled out his phone, beginning to text Marris; after taking a photo of Sans as he laid asleep in the bed. [Marris, Sans is mostly okay; but he was admitted as a patient to the hospital. The mild cold we believed him to have was in fact the beginnings of pneumonia. They're giving him medicine, supplied oxygen for an hour; and they will send him home. I will bring him home myself, I will not allow him to shortcut. Should anything change, I will of course let you know.]

A moment later, he seemed to frown to himself. [And please tell Flowey it's not his fault this happened.]

Aqua came over to Kryssie and hugged her sweetly. "Keiki, Keiki I am sure he found Grandma...f-from what brother Papy told me, he was able to pass naturally...I am sure he's with her, playing piano for her while she is filling the afterlife with her baking..." She pressed her forehead to Kryssie's, smiling softly to her daughter. "He was so so proud of you...and so was she. They are watching you, and knowing you can do such great things. Just like we know you can."

Johnny had his mouth full of moco loco; while Jamie was stirring his all together. Both of them looked up when Aqua came over, and they nodded in agreement. "You should eat, kaikaina!" "Mama's made moco loco; it's so good!"

Red nodded to what Mars had said, trying to remember it. Kids are okay and doing their own things; going to see his parents, then the store. He wanted to get bacon jerky, and pick up some beer. His tail started to wag as he smelled the roast in his Ma's slow cooker.

Bitter heard the knock, and she got up from the chair; going to open the door. Edge let out a soft growl, as if questioning who it was. "...It's just the kids, don't go yakking at me, old dog...c'mon on in youse two. I just made cabbage rolls and they're in the oven. Got a roast in the slow cookah, and no Red ya can't have any. That's dinner fer us."

Red let out a growl and stretched his arms a bit. "eh, yeh yeh, ma." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled, before he easily changed to his chihuahua form and went over to Edge, sidling up beside his Dad.

Edge chuckled, and then lifted his big paw; letting Red snuggle under his arm. "Heya Mars. Youse doin okay lately?"

Bitter frowned at her husband, and shook her head. "Don't be putting on fake airs, G...you've put on nearly fifty pounds since it happened..."

"...And you've lost about twenty, and ya ain't got much else to loose 'fore you looking like ya did back home in Fell." Edge retorted with a sigh.

Vermie made a few noises in Mars arms, putting his paws up on her chest to lick her face. He let out a few cute yips and barks, his tail wagging brightly.

Ebby stayed with her dad and watched her Uncle get set up with the oxygen and medicine. She just hoped he did okay.

Marris would end up getting the message and texting back, [Shit. Alright, lemme know how he's doing! Thanks Pap, I owe ya. And I know it kinda isn't his fault...The drunk dumbass went out in the rain trying to walk home yesterday. That might be why he's like this now.]

"Yeah, let's eat together. We're still family, whether we're physically here or not. I know Unc James is looking out at us all with a smile with Cupcake and Wingdin too." Vera chuckled before leading her family to the table to eat. "Long as we're together, things turn out okay."

Mars managed a hug to Bitter before petting at Vermillion with a laugh, "You're a real little mama's boy huh? Go on and say hi to G'ma and G'pa." She lifted him up so he could get a nuzzle on Bitter.

"Well...you two just answered my next question. I'm sorry about uh...Muffin Man over there. Kids wanted to be here too but...Jackson's in bed sick, Julia had a thing with friends and Crimes got stuck on a project. They promise to be here after though" Marris felt bad for keeping the kids out but, they had to do what they had to do. Not like they didn't visit on their own enough.

Comic was still asleep, but after the two injections they gave him, he started to wake up a bit, and he looked around. "...the hell... where's rocky..."

Papyrus sighed, texting back. [Of course, Marris. And you do not owe me anything, he is my brother, I do this out of love. I'll keep you updated.]

Aqua smiled softly as she sat down at the table, and began to eat a bit. "That's true. And you're right, Vera. Ohana means family and family means never being left behind or alone."

Vermie planted lots of kisses on Bitter's cheek, before he was placed onto the floor. Skittering over, he went to Edge and started licking his face excitedly.

Edge gently licked the little grandpup, and watched as Vermie tried to climb his back and sunk into his chubby side. Looking to Mars, he sighed. "...Thanks, Mars...Bitty said I'm eating to make up for Doc leaving and such..."

Bitter frowned, shaking her head a little. Her dress hung a bit loosely on her than normal. "Thank you hon... it's just been hard this past week... I mean, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have even known about this place, or been able to bring G over...thank gawd that freak accident happened where it spit me out in my sister's old apartment, over in Alpha..."

"Hi Uncle Sans. Rocky left with Mamaton on a walk. You started feeling bad so we got you looked at. How are you feeling?" Ebby headed over to her uncle while Papyrus texted back her aunt.

Rocky and Mettaton were indeed on a walk around the hospital. Rocky seemed more than pleased on being able to be on his feet and stretch out, and this time didn't even mind having Mettaton around. Mettaton was happily walking with him in silence, glad to be close to his son after so long of being shoved away.

"so...you're really serious? i know what ya said...but for my sanity just...say it again...?" Rocky muttered embarrassed, trying not to show it as he picked up speed around the hallway.

"Of course, sweetheart. I get it, anxieties like that is unfortunately a Blook Family curse. But regardless, you do not need to be like me whatsoever. Do what you like to do, work on what makes you happiest. I spent a good part of my life as someone I didn't want to be and I hated every moment. I'd never ask you pretend or be someone you're not." Mettaton clarified lightly, "You're my son, yes. But that doesn't mean you're me."

"...thanks ma..."Rocky let out a small sigh in relief, his one other fear sounded really stupid outloud, but he was happy to at least see his Mamaton wasn't making fun of him for it.

Mars noticed the look on Bitter but held back her concern. "Yeah...I get ya. We owe a lot of the guy too...Been thinking about it lately. But...not much I can do now...but...if ya need anything..either of you...Red and I are here."

Mars could sense both of them were having a tough time. They did marry the guy after all. "It's a...good life here..."

Comic coughed deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment. "ugh...feel like a truck ran over me kiddo...but i'll be okay..."

Papyrus gently picked up Ebby into his arms and sighed. "Brother, you aren't fine, but that's why we're here with you. You'll be okay for a bit, won't you? I need to check up on Mettaton and Rocky..."

Comic weakly waved his hand, chuckling raspily a bit. "go'on, i'll be jus fine."

Bitter smiled and she hugged Mars. "Aww, thanks baby. I was actually wondering, has anyone told your sister Verri? Though honestly, knowing some of the fell residents around here, they'd wanna canonize him or some shit..."

Edge managed a laugh at that idea and shook his head. "Hon, if anyone was gonna be canonized, it'd be you. You're the one who...who showed Caddy just how bad Fell was...and, well... I almost never even got a chance. Wasn't till you stood up for me, that Wingdin had thought to...to take pity on me."

"eh, pops, they'd probably do that to you actually...being the founder and all." Red commented as he went over to Vermie, licking his son's head a bit, and crawling up onto Edge's stomach as well to snuggle in.

Ebby still looked worried but didn't get to register it much when her dad suddenly picked her up. She still wondered how he could do that despite her being 10 and a lot taller than she was when she was in the single digits. She didn't mind it though, any time with her dad was good!

"You sure? I can still find Mamaton and Bubby, Daddy. They can't go too far." Ebby mentioned while she hung around her dad's hold.

Mars managed a hug back before looking over at Edge, "I told my sister already. And Red, they did do that ya mutt. Pops's has got his own elderly care center named after him after the first time. I think she said something about making the old Headhunter base a museum or some shit. Apparently they're really close to breaking the barrier now...so they're making plans on what's staying and what's being brought topside."

Truth be told she was happy for her sister and the progress she made. But there was still that nagging feeling in her gut about everything. She tried brushing that off as older sibling worries...for now.

"But she told me to send ya her condolensces about 'im...she tried calling earlier but no one picked up." Part of the reason why Mars wanted to see them too, to actually see if the two were okay. They weren't dust..that much she could be thankful for. But she still didn't like how big and small the two were getting.

Papyrus thought for a moment, and he nodded. "An excellent idea, Ebby! Such a smart little sweetheart...go and find Mamaton and Rocky; I'll stay with Uncle Sans." He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, gently setting her onto the floor.

Edge chuckled softly, and he picked his head up more; his ears lifting as she spoke about them breaking the barrier. "They're close to doing that? Oh...thought Verri would'a told me..."

Bitter sighed a bit, shaking her head. "We was home all day, Mars...dunno why the phone ain't rung..." She went to the kitchen, and after slipping on an oven glove, she pulled out the cabbage rolls, and set them on the side to cool. "I wouldn't wanna be no saint anyways...fuck I smoke like a chimney and drink coffee like it's water...wouldn't want nobody praying to somethin' like me anyways..."

Edge rolled his eyes, and huffed. "...Betcha the few Loyalists would prolly make ya out to be a saint because yer so damn committed to me...any news of those yokels still around ova there, Mars?"

Red yawned, licking his muzzle. "i heard there's still some...and they're all locked up now. they're still as fuckin crazy as hell, pops...last time we went over there, i went through and uh...it wasn't exactly pretty. they were calling me 'progeny' again...fuckin...that was so damn weird. i swear i think they must've thought when you passed, i'd take over or somethin..."

"Okay Daddy! Be back in a flash!" Ebby giggles before skipping off to find her Mamaton and brother. Usually she was pretty good at finding them.

"I'll ask her to call you again later. Maybe it was just a bad signal." Marris shrugged before taking a seat on the couch.

"There's still a couple Loyalists around. But surprisingly not that much. Verri got excited in some new project she was working on to rehabilitate the remaining loyalists after one of 'em just...got better?" Mars mentioned as she texted her sister.

Soon enough, the phone would actually ring. "Guess it works now." Mars chuckled slightly, she knew her sister worked fast.

Bitter smiled and she went to get her phone, answering. "Hey Verri, Mars came ova; how are you doing? I'll put it on speaker, so you's can talk with Edge."

Coming over to Edge, she flipped it onto speaker, and went and cuddled with Edge. "Edge, it's Verri. Oh don't start panting, yer gonna drool on me, G..."

Edge was quite happy as Bitter snuggled with him, and he made a pleased noise. "Veronica, hope yer doin well...we was gonna come over but...eh, yanno..."

"I heard, my condolenses. I do hope Dr. Brewer had an easy passing. Do not pressure yourselves for not visiting. Though I feel the next time you do, we may be breaking the barrier. We managed to find a way to finally break it without the use of multiple human souls. Oh Ah! Frisk! Hang on! I know you're excited!" Verri laughed away from the phone to give a quick hug to her little prinx.

"F-Frisk says hello too! They're just as excited for the preparations!" Verri giggled as she watched Frisk sign to her.

"But before we open the barrier, I need to get my rehabilitation program settled first. I'm sure my sister has told you some bit about it?" She questioned with a glimmer of hope. She had been really proud of how well it was working so far.

"I told 'em a little. Not all the details, sis." Mars mentioned as she took out a nail file to sharpen her claws up a bit. Technically she didn't need to sharpen them, much less use them, but it was an old self care habit she had.

"Oh! Alright. I'll be happy to explain soon enough, though...How have you both been doing? I've been a bit worried since word had gone out about Dr. Brewer's passing." Verri did sound really concerned when she talked. She had been wondering about the old couple for quite sometime. Even Shade hadn't been able to give much info on them.

Bitter sighed quietly, and she rested her cheek against Edge's chest. "...Well, what does it really matter, when we came to our surface, we pretty much showed 'em we're...fucking bastards anyways. Got up here, and we abandoned everyone..."

Red barked and scrambled a bit to slide off of Edge's side. "ma, ma what the fuck are you on?! you didn't abandon no one!"

Edge huffed, putting his head in Bitter's lap then. "Sans, don't backtalk your mother. We pretty much did. Unless it was some gathering, we was just dealing with our own family and we didn't have no say in anything. I mean...Wing passed and no one talked to us, now Caddy passed and...and fucking nothing. Oh, I know youse all were checking in on us...but it ain't nothing new."

Red growled in frustration and looked to the phone. "they ain't gonna tell, so i will. verri, pops is nearly eating the house; ma said he'd gained nearly fifty pounds and ma herself has lost twenty apparently. and when was the last time youse was normal form, pops? you been a hound this whole time?"

"Oh yeah, two pounds of nutless terror is gonna tell me off, I should just..." He lifted his paw, and nearly smacked Red with it; clearly missing his chihuahua form son; as he smacked the floor right beside him. The shockwave from it still toppled him regardless.

"we came here to see how you were, and yer gonna try to smash me? just cuz you lost him, doesn't mean we gotta lose youse both too!" Red protested, sighing as he went and leapt up into Mars lap.

Mars stopped sharpening her claws and started to look annoyed, "Hey! We checked in! We tried! This was just as weird for us as it was hard for you! I wanted to see the old muffin tops as family but ya know how hard that is for me!? And for the triplets? I'm still wrapping my damn head around having a fucking copy of me be a fucking cousin all of a damn sudden! This shit's hard!" She growled out.

Seeing Red almost get hit, she took him into her lap and was going to get a grab at Vermie too. "Red's right! We got tired of pushing away family! Look where it got us! Huh? You two are messes! We wanted to fucking stop it and try here! Fuck, at this point I don't care that ya abandonded us in Fell! I would have abandoned it too if it meant I could have escaped the fuck out of there! No one deserves to live like we did!" Mars held her husband close to her.

"...She has a point, Edge...No one does deserve to live under what we had...which is why we're trying to fix it all...make a better life for everyone. We cannot change the past...but we can try better here for the present and the future." Verri sighed sadly, "...I apologize for not being there as much as I could before...I have a kingdom to run but family is still important. I wish I could be there...and I want to... but even you two know death comes for us all...whether we are prepared or not..."

"...I only hope he's found happiness...as you two should as well...think about it. Is this how Dr. Brewer...Caddy...would want to see you now?" She hoped she didn't struck a nerve...but she felt it had to be said.

Vermie yipped and started to move around a bit, sliding down from Edge's gut. He walked over to in front of his grandparents and barked cutely.

Bitter had been staring up at Edge, since he'd tried to smash Red. Soon a sharp coffee percolating noise was heard and she stood up; and cold clocked Edge in his jaw. "You damn idiot...we should listen to our brats. Caddy wouldn't wanna be seeing us fighting and shit! And...and..."

Edge laid down after Bitter had punched him in his muzzle. He sighed, and shook his head. "...Naw...naw Doc wouldn't want this...yanno what, I think we're gonna go for a visit...but...but I dunno if Napsta would even wanna see us...he's been torn up the most yanno. He cared for Wing, till she passed, and same with Doc..."

The old coffeecup gently picked up Vermie, and cuddled him to her chest. "...I don't wanna go nowhere, we're just...running away again..."

Red looked up at Mars, and he let out a quiet whine. Things weren't going as well as he'd hoped they would. The mutt wasn't sure what to do to help his parents by then. "...wait, you weren't even answering to shade? ma, you were lying when you said the phone must've not been working...you just weren't answering were ya?"

Bitter just hugged Vermie a bit closer, her eyes closing. She had been so depressed since Cupcake's passing that she had been ignoring the phone the entire week. Over forty five missed calls, and around ten different voicemails; along with a slew of texts. Edge's cellphone was in a similar state too.

"...You two have been pushing everyone away..." Mars noticed the stuff on the phone. She didn't even want to see what was on Edge's cellphone. "...We were trying here...we reached out...and ya say we don't do anything...we damn tried."

"The last thing any of us should do is push away family...especially at times like these. It is not running away if it's to the people you say you love most. We care for both of you...and it does hurt me to see you in such a state...I'm sure it hurts everyone else who haven't heard from you in quite a while." Verri mentioned, "Even Frisk is worried for you both..."

"Before you assume the worst of your family...please...find them and see for yourself..." Verri spoke soft as Mars looked over at the two. "...I don't need to lose more family...you're all I got..."

"...I never said youse don't do anything..." Bitter spoke softly, tears running down her cheeks. "I said we don't do anything! The whole...nothing thing was we had wanted to help with Wingdin and Doc when they got sick, but...we ended up doing nothing. We just let Napstaton care for them both. We were the ones who ran away! We were the ones who ignored everyone!"

"Youse kids are damn angels, caring for us, checking in on us...and yet we still just pushed everyone away..." Edge sighed, as he got up from the floor. "I'm...I'll be right back, gonna go get dressed...just in pjs still..."

Bitter went over to Mars and Red, hugging them both. Vermie squirmed out from his G'ma's arms and onto the couch beside Mars. "...Marsy I am sorry...I didn't...we didn't mean ta be so damn rude...yeh, we're gonna go ova to Fell, go and see Verri and Frisk..."

It took a few minutes, but Edge came out, fully dressed. The now somewhat obese old hound could be seen to have gained even more of a 'spare tire' around his waist, his hands resting in the pockets of his black leather jacket he almost always wore. "...That's a good idea, darlin...would youse wanna come with us? Oh, wait the trips ain't here...yeah ya'll got stuff ta do..."

"What were you gunna do if ya could help, Ma...tell me." Mars sighed and hugged the old tea cup, patting her back easily while she watched Vermie get by her side.

"We can grab the triplets right now. I know Jackson's still at home...wait...scratch that. Jackson and Jules are home now. Apparently she got back early. Crimes we can grab on the way." Mars assured.

"We'd love to see you all. Frisk and I will be waiting. I know you didn't mean to be rude...grief makes us do many things..." Verri assured, "Sister...look after them please."

"Yeah...I got it. See ya soon okay? Love ya." Mars hung up the phone for them before looking at the two, "You two gunna be okay?"

Bitter sighed, and started to wipe her face off of the tears. "...I actually don't know what we were gonna do. Just help them out? We tried watching Wing back then...she just shortcut outta the house. We're down to jus' living off of pension nowadays...we couldn't afford to get a sigil binder, and Napstaton...well, he'd been pissed when Edge was going to do it himself with uh...not exactly kosher ways, using his black magic yanno?"

Edge settled himself on the couch, and chuckled softly as Vermie and Red both came over to him. "...Sorry fer callin ya a nutless wonder back there..."

Red shrugged, licking his muzzle. "eh, been called worse in my life. certainly worse things...heheh, it'll be nice ta go back to fell fer a bit. smell the rank air, maybe see how stuff is going on with the rest of the fam."

When Mars asked them if they were going to be okay, Bitter and Edge looked at each other for a moment, and they both sighed. "...Well, it's not much unlike it was back home in Fell. We just had each other. And we still have each other."

"There's a reason one of my many names is 'The Eternal One'. If Bitty dies, I can revive her. And if I die, Shade or Tyra can revive me." Edge replied easily. "Let's go get the little cubs, and we'll head on out."

"I'm sure they both understood and were thankful ya tried. Come on...let's get moving okay? Hopefully we don't need to call Shade or Tyra to revive you two...again..." Mars led them to her car to get them to Napstaton's house.

She did make quick stops to her home to grab Jackson and Julia. Jackson was still a bit of a sick mess, having caught a cold a few days prior. He decided to stick to the back in his dog form with a blanket over him, "Hey G'ma...hey G'pa..." He whined out before letting out a sniffle.

Julia came into the car and hugged both her grandparents before checking in on her brother. "Sorry we didn't come earlier...I came home early cause...it didn't feel right back at Penny's place..."

"It's no problem. Thanks for watching your brother, kiddo. We're getting your sib right now. Mind as well see how Boss and them are doing." Mars let them get buckled in before she drove to Boss's and May's home.

In there, Crimes was staring at their textbook with a bored look, "this shit blows..."

"i know it does, but how the hell are we going to make a good enough egg thing so our stupid egg doesn't blow?" Rockwell grumbled as he tried looking up MeRoll tutorials. They were trying to work on a physics project for school..but the two looked clueless on what to try.

"Well, let's figure out what we're going to need to cushion the fall first. Maybe if we get some tissues or memory foam...or some sponges." Ames was there with them with her own sketch pad to figure out designs for their project.

"...wanna drop some eggs on some sponges?" Crimes looked over at his cousin.

"...i think we got enough eggs." Rockwell got a big grin on his face along with Crimes.

"Don't you two start making a mess now! Your father just mopped the floors!" May mentioned as he started making everyone hot cocoa.

Bitter cooed a bit, and she gently reached over with a glove, rubbing Jackson's back. "Awww...poor pup. Yanno when we get back, I'll make you some chicken soup, would'ja like that, honey?"

Edge nodded at the thought of seeing Boss and the others. "Sounds like a good plan, Mars. Thanks fer driving us. Bitty's car's been giving her trouble lately."

At Boss's house, he was in the bedroom currently deep cleaning their carpet with his steamer that he owned. After finishing up the room, he grinned pulling the machine out and carrying it into the kitchen. "AH, THERE WE GO. A DEEPLY CLEANED HOUSE IS SUCH A PLEASANT THING TO HAVE MY DEAREST."

He kissed May's cheek, and smiled to his husband. "Mmmm, hot cocoa, it smells divine dear. Also, don't go into the bedroom for about a half hour; I just steam cleaned the carpet. I finally was able to get that pesky oil stain out! And if any of you drop eggs on the floor, it'll be your heads! You want to test your little projects, go to the back porch. I still need to power wash it anyways..."

Jackson let himself get pet before he let out a sneeze. "y-yes...please..." he sniffled out as a glob of snot started dripping down his nose. Julia gave him a tissue to blow on.

"No problem. Luckily I got the room." Mars chuckled and got to Boss's home. Once they got to the house and parked, she sent a text to Crimes. [Come on out here. I'm picking ya up early. Your g'parents need us and we're heading to see your Aunt Verri.]

May let out a laugh before kissing back and handing him a cup of cocoa. "Thank you, Darling. You work so hard~"

"we weren't gunna do it inside...relax. we got any extra sponges though?" Rockwell asked as he got himself up from his laptop.

"i'll power wash the thing for ya...for a fee." Crimes chuckled before they noticed their phone go off, "...well fuck...i gotta go. ma's outside with g'ma and g'pa."

"they're out? we haven't heard from 'em all week." Rockwell was surprised to hear all that.

Boss drank a bit of the cocoa, as he went to the pantry. "Hmm, we do have some extra sponges around here...ah, here we are. They're the one-time use style, should be sufficient for your experiments."

Hearing Crimes talking about doing it for money, he lightly sneered, despite the slight smile on his face. "You are as bad as your father, Crimes. I'll take you up on that offer though."

"I would guess not right now however... I'm surprised to hear they're out and about as well. Let's get your things together then Crimson. Can't have the mutt on my heels because you forgot something..." Boss stated as he started to make sure that Crimes had everything they'd brought. Once Crimes had their things, Boss followed them to the car.

Once he saw the state of his parents, it gave him pause. "Father, Mother..."

"Boss, don't give us some damn lecture..." Bitter sighed. She looked tired, and just already done in a sense.

"I just was going to offer you something to eat. May has dinner in the Crock-Pot right now... you're worrying me mother..." Boss spoke quietly, looking in the van at Bitter. "When you come back from your errands, you should have dinner with ourselves, Mother! I'm sure Ebrima would be very pleased to see her G'ma and G'pa again regardless."

Edge nodded, and he suddenly had the door opened, as Boss leaned in and gave him a hug. "Aw, Papy... you're doin good son. Eh, we might see if we can drop on by, but we're goin to fell to see Verri. Knowing her, she'll prolly feed us too."

Boss chuckled brightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his father's cheek. Poking his finger to Edge's gut, he snickered. "Bahaha! Like you need to be fed, Father! It's Mother who should eat, but you are right. The Queen is incredibly generous and gracious to everyone. I strive to be as kind as she is, though it is still a work in progress."

Rockwell took the sponges and put them in his inventory for now. Hearing that Crimes had to go sucked but that also meant he had more time with his girlfriend.

"yeah...rain check on that, capt." Crimes shrugged before getting their things together. Ames and Rockwell helped out so he didn't forget anything. They'd give their cousin and friend a goodbye fistbump and their auncle a wave before heading out.

They'd get in the car as Boss was talking with their G'ma and G'pa. "'rima's been asking when she'd see you two again. she'd been calling but no answers came around." Crimes pointed out.

Mars chuckled, knowing exactly that that was going to happen when they got there. Her sister was kind and caring...even before KobK was revoked. She swore one day that Verri was going to be the death of the family, but...she was pretty glad she was wrong.

"I'll tell that to her when I see her, Pap. We'll see you later unless you wanna bring your family along too." Mars just thought to offer. Either way, she knew her sister was going to be pleased.

Edge sighed quietly, nodding. "Aww, Princess has been missing us... I figured she would. Well when we're done over in Fell, we'll come on back here."

Boss shook his head softly. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to attend Marrianne. We have a guest over, and I will be assisting Rockwell and Ames with their school projects if they'd like."

Bitter had gently picked up Jackson into her lap, and started to softly rub his back comfortingly. "If Boss ain't coming along, let's get going then, Marsy. I'd like to not have to take a nap at the castle...sleepin in Fell still don't sit right with me, if I'm being honest..."

Edge smiled to Mars and chuckled softly. "Sounds like a plan, Bitty, we can check out how those Loyalists are now. It'll be nice to uh, not have monsters falling all over me when we go there."

"Fair enough. Crimes, you can stay if ya want. School's important, kiddo." Mars mentioned but the skelecat shook his head. "nah...it's cool. plus we got a whole week to work on it. we're good. right rocks?"

"yeah. we'll do the sponge testing now to see if it works. i'll text ya." Rockwell assured and hugged his grandparents quick before staying by Boss. He'd been doing better with trusting him recently. There were still days and things weren't completely fixed yet, but they were getting better.

"cool. just actuality do the testing and not smooching ya girlfriend for hours." Crimes snickered causing Rockwell to roll his eyelights.

"We'll see ya around, Boss. Tell May and Ebs hi for us, yeah?" Mars chuckled lightly as she hit the car off park.

Boss nodded, as he watched them pull away, to go to Napstaton's Manor, so they could use the Observator.

Once Mars parked the car, Edge got out and sighed, as he came up to the gateway that utilized the entry cards. He knew that Napstaton would probably not want to deal with him. And he was worried about how things had been going for Napstaton lately.

Bitter went rifling through her purse, looking for her card, her tired and slender form being seen on the cameras.

Mars noticed the cameras and decided to pull her card out. She did use the observer time to time to see her sister or at least meet up with her. "I got it. Don't worry."

Before she could even scan the card, the gate doors opened. Napstaton most likely had seen them and decided to let them through.

After pulling up to the house, Edge got out from the car, and then helped Bitter as well. As they came up to the house, Edge wondered how things were with the annoying and loving blue robot.

Bitter just walked alongside of Edge, using a cane as she was getting close to 65, despite having been revived. As she came inside she sighed, wondering why it seemed so quiet.

"Yo, blue box?" Edge called out, worried. Bitter stayed near him, as she held his hand.

The house was eerily quiet, not normal for one usually loud and boisterous robot, three equally energetic kids, and busy body Zhara.

Mars looked a bit unnerved with how quiet things were. The triplets kept to each other in confusion. "...anyone even home?" Crimes questioned.

"...We're home...yeah..." Napstaton's voice came from the hallway as he headed over with a half empty glass of some mixed alcoholic drink. Hard to tell what it was since it was all mixed up in a weird blue color and looked pretty ugly than what most mixed drinks were. "Hey...good to see ya...make yourselves at home..."

Bitter sighed softly, shaking her head. "Naps, you are completely smashed, I can tell... We came over to use the Observator, to go to Underfell."

Red looked Napstaton up and down and looked to Mars. "...geez, he reeks of golden flower tea and liquor...what the hell..."

Edge came over to Napstaton and gingerly hugged the robot. "Where's Zhara, or the kids? Do you know?"

"I am not as think as you drunk I am. I'm...I'm fine..." Napstaton slurred out before downing the rest of his drink. He really was out of it it looked like. Even the lights in his eyes were fuzzing in and out.

"And I thought your ma and pop hit a low." Mars commented quietly to Red once she saw Napstaton, "Fluffball cuz wasn't kidding when she said he was hit hard with the fruitcake's loss."

Napstaton leaned against Edge's hug and sniffled, "S-staying...in...her parent's place...just me here. Alone...gave ery bovy the day off! C-Cause ya know! No one's gotta d-deal with my shit...especially if they don't -hic- gotta...it's all good though. I'll be fine...go do your thing. I'll be herez..."

He tried sipping on his now empty glass, only to inspect it confusedly, "Huh...did I forget to refil again...? i keep...spilling shit...i swear...can't do...nothing right...fucking angel...fucking failin' at evryting...gotta make anoder..."

Edge sighed, and held Napstaton to his squishy gut. "C'mon I ain't letting youse turn yourself into a distillery... let's get you some coffee, blue box."

Bitter pinched her handle, and sighed. She knew that this would probably happen when he had left. But she didn't expect it from the robot, she expected it from Paps. "You're gonna sober up and you're coming with your Pops and Mams over to Underfell for a little visit alright?"

Both Edge and Bitter got Napstaton somewhat cleaned up, from his disheveled state before, and had gone down to the Observator with him in tow.

Bitter gently pushed a lock of his white hair out of his face and smiled. "There we go. Youse gonna stay close to your Mams right, Napstaton?"

Napstaton let himself get treated like a little kid with coffee and getting carried. He didn't seem to care much anymore. The robot looked so tired and done with the world...it was kind of scary how depressed he really looked. He usually was so full of energy and laughing about.

"...Yeah...alright..." He didn't fight it, he just let himself get dragged to Underfell.

The triplets looked confused and slightly worried over taking a semi-drunk robot with them to Underfell. But they decided to let it go and follow.

Verri was already waiting for the group to go through the Observer with Frisk at her side. Frisk was just happy they had family finally coming to visit. "I am excited too, Frisk. It would be nice to see them all again!"

Red stared at his mother and looked to Mars. "what the fuck is goin on here, ma... what the hell...i just..."

He went through the Observator after it was activated and sighed, shaking his head. Seeing Verri and Frisk he grinned lightly. "heya queen v... brought ma and pops over. and uh...napstaton for some reason..."

Bitter walked beside Napstaton, holding his hand and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna let one of my sons get completely trashed and hurt himself."

Red blinked a bit, about to say something, when he let out a quiet whine. "ma, he ain't your son..."

Bitter instantly turned towards Red, nearly growling. "Just like Paps and Sansy are your brothers, so is Napstaton! Wingdin and Caddy adopted him! I ain't gonna abandon him! What would Doc think..."

Edge put his hand over his face and sighed raggedly. "...and we're off to the races people... fuckin hell..."

Verri wasn't expecting to see Napstaton, but she didn't mind. She never minded the extra company, just like Mars expected. "Well, the more the merrier. Please come in! I was just about to get dinner served."

"Hey sis." Mars chuckled and headed over to hug Verri before giving a pat to Frisk's head. "Hey ya weed. Ya growing taller! Nice to see ya too."

Verri giggled lightly before hugging her sister and went over to greet the rest. "It's very good to see you all again. I'm glad you came too, Bitter...Edge."

Frisk let out a raspy giggle and signed over at their cousins for a hello, feeling happy to have company around again.

"Family is family regardless, Red. And he is company." She mentioned lightly as Napstaton stayed limp in Edge's hold.

"It's fine...ya don't gotta call me anything...i'm just...here...sorry...i can leave if you want...no use dragging me around." He almost sounded identical to what his Alpha and Fell counterparts sounded like once they went into depressive moods.

Edge shook his head and hugged Napstaton to himself. "No no no, I ain't draggin you around, blue box. I wanna make sure you're with family, after... seeing ya like that before. I know you miss your Papa C, but you keep this up you're gonna be joining him soon."

Bitter narrowed her eyes and sighed, as Napstaton was placed onto his feet again, and she grasped his hand all too easily. "You are family and you are staying with us today! And dinner sounds lovely Verri. G, didn't you want to go check up on the barrier?"

Edge nodded and he led Napstaton and Bitter off to where the Barrier sat behind the throne room. It wasn't a far walk thankfully.

Red just stared at his parents and blinked a few times, before he scratched his skull. "...somethin screwy is goin on here with ma, pops and the blue boy."

"Perhaps grief has taken them back a bit. Grief can make people be stronger...but also make them fools." Verri mentioned lightly, like she was quoting from a book.

Mars was a little unnerved at that, but her sister did have a point. "Yeah...honestly...who knows. But...we do know they were the closest to the fruitcakes besides Paps and Sansy." Mars pointed out.

"should we go see 'em pop?" Crimes questioned. Jackson would have volunteered to go, but another goopy sneeze escaped him.

"Uh...maybe we should have dinner...and some tissues?" Julia seemed grossed out with how her brother was at the moment.

"Of course! Do follow Frisk. They'll lead yo all to the dining room. I'll just be checking on Edge, Bitter and Napstaton." Verri assured before heading off.

Frisk nodded and led the way, still excitable as ever. Least they were still in high spirits.

Red sighed and nodded. "yeah, let's just get some grub, and get my kid a snotrag..."

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a hankerchief, handing it to Jackson. "here ya go jackie."

Bitter and Edge had stopped by the Barrier, gazing over it curiously. The old teacup didn't care much for it, but Edge was still fascinated by it.

She simply held Napstaton's hand, and smiled to him. "This is kinda nice ain't it?"

Jackson took it with his paw and blew into it, "thanks dad...angel I hate being sick..." Jackson sniffled out, sounding pretty miserable.

"Don't worry Jackie baby. We'll get ya some grub and you can sleep it off, alright?" Mars patted her son's head as they followed Frisk to the dining room. The place was already set up and ready to go with plates and food out.

Frisk managed to see their mama coming in and ran over to greet her with a fast wave of happy signing.

"Hey Aq. Nice to see ya." Mars waved over. Julia already turned off her sense of smell to greet her aunt. Jackson was stuffed up to the point where he couldn't smell anything, so it worked out for him. The only one who was annoyed by the smell from the triplets was Crimes, but they were trying to keep a straight face.

Napstaton watched the barrier with sunken and tired eyes. It felt familiar...but also really different. He remembered when he was stuck Underground at home...the barrier was the only thing between his dream of playing music for the human masses. At first his dream was just to play for the masses...let his music be heard...when he took on the body Undyne gave him, it felt like a match made in heaven. It worked...and it would work out for his cousin too.

It worked out to get the woman of his dreams...and the kids he loved so much.

And now he was standing in front of it again...not alone but...he did feel lonely. He lost the family he had all over again...and this time he had no 'dream' to hide behind...

Aquaria gave Frisk a hug and a tousling of their hair. "Heya Frisk. Oh, we got some guests tonight! Hey Mars, see you still got the old mutt wit'cha. And the cubs, c'mere and gimme sugar kiddos."

The overweight and quite 'muscular' brackish swamp water elemental came over to the triplets and hugged each of them. "You three are getting fuckin big! C'mon we got enough food for everyone here."

Jamie and Bobbi were getting antsy in their high chairs, babbling and burbling to their sibling Frisk.

Bitter gently held his hand, running her fingers over his. She thought to say something... anything...but nothing felt right for her to say.

Edge was examining the barrier, and he wondered just how they were going to get past it seemingly without souls.

"Yep. Same old shit, just a different day." Mars chuckled as she petted Vermie.

Frisk gave another raspy giggle before going to see their tiny brothers in their high chairs. They gave each of them little kisses on them with the biggest smile on their face.

"Just careful with Jackson, Aunt Aq. He's got a bad cold." Julia warned as she managed to hug the brackish water elemental. Crimes still was trying to keep a straight face as they hugged her, internally they were screaming inside.

Napstaton sighed, "...I don't know...it's...mixed feelings..." He muttered tiredly, not daring to look over at Bitter.

"It's mixed feelings for us too. But we are excited to see it come down. New beginnings for everyone." Verri stepped up and headed over to the three, "Soon enough it will go down and a new life begins for us...of course..that brings a whole new slue of challenges and hurdles for us. Working with the Swap world's humans was one thing...but seeing this world's humans may be another. We won't know until it happens."

Vermie yipped from Mars arms and his little tail was wagging brightly. "Ahmaaamaaa!"

Jamie patted on his high chair table his tail flicking cutely, while Bobbi blew little bubbles with his spit, giggling at the kiss from his sibling.

Aquaria grinned and chuckled. "Eh, it ain't no big deal, Jules. But thanks fer letting me know. He just needs some good shit and it'll be gone real quick. Ey, we got anything spicy to clear 'em out, Frisky? That'll do wonders I'm sure..."

Bitter gently leaned her head against Napstaton's side, hugging him. She was much thinner and shorter than Cupcake ever was. "Mhm...Edge, what were the humans like topside back then?"

Edge still stood at the Barrier, his robotic hand resting on the cave wall beside it. "...You don't wanna know Bitty...they...were not good. At all. It's why I got my robotic arm, and...why I didn't have no family when I came down here. I was alone for the longest time."

"Verri...what are your plans for going topside? Protection plans in place? Increased guards? Detailed evacuation plan?" Edge questioned, looking to Verri with a stern expression.

Bitter shook her head and sighed. "G, you don't think the humans changed? It's been so long..."

Mars chuckled and placed a kiss on his head before going to take a seat. "That's my little wiggly Verm!"

Frisk gave a nod and headed off to grab something spicy, along with an extra high chair for Little Vermillion. They'd be back soon enough with a small orange pepper and the high chair.

Napstaton managed to hug Bitter sadly, he was still trying to sober up but he looked more depressed than anything else.

Verri had gone over and placed a hand on Edge's natural arm, "I do have some plans at the ready just in case. Before I allow everyone here to move to the surface, I wish to go with Frisk and make first contact. The rest will follow in the coming days." Verri assured gently.

"I like to believe humans have changed as much as we have down here. Time can change almost everything...if we can change..so could they. The world could be kinder after all these years" she seemed pretty hopeful, but least she did have back up plans in case of anything.

Vermie yipped cutely, cuddling against his Mama happily. He started making puppy babbles, licking her face.

Aquaria took the spicy pepper, and quickly chopped it up, putting it onto some chunks of bread with some butter. Then she placed it in front of Jackson. "Here kid, eat this. It'll clear you out."

Edge nodded softly, and he sighed. "I hope yer right, Verri...I just hope you're right..."

Bitter patted Napstaton's back, and looked up at him. "I know it ain't much, but your Mams here with you... I'm sorry we kinda... wasn't around much, Naps..."

Mars laughed and tried not to get too many licks to the face before she ruffled his head. Jackson already looked miserable, he missed getting headpats from his mom.

Seeing the food his aunt put out for him made him uninterested but he forced himself to start eating it up. After eating all of it, nothing seemed to happen for a minute before it started to take affect. His nose was running a lot more, he began to pant as he started sweating.

"If it turns out humans haven't changed, the only one in danger would be me. I can handle myself just fine. But I wouldn't be so hopeful about humans if I did not have Frisk in my life." Verri smiled softly as she looked at the barrier.

"I had no idea what kind of blessing it would be to have them...at first I thought of starting the soul collection all over again...but I could not bring myself to do it. I thank myself for that...Frisk has been nothing but gentle and kind...and very excitable! I only hope the ones outside are just as sweet..." Verri seemed to smile more in thinking of Frisk. She really did love the child like her own, always being there, helping, and tried being involved with what they wanted.

Aquaria grinned gently. "There we go Jackie... it's clearing ya out. It's an old family trick, orange hot peppers, get you fucking moving when you're stuffed up!"

Red had gotten a plate of food already, picking at it. He tried to keep a straight face, but ended up looking pissy, because all he could smell was Aquaria and the twins.

Edge smiled a bit and sighed. "Guess you're right...so, how are you breaking this thing anyways? I've tried plenty of tactics, none of them worked... there's a minute crack there...that was as far as I could get weakening it."

Bitter just continued to hug Napstaton, the smell of coffee and cigarettes, her usual scent, coming from her. Although she honestly wasn't sure what to think about him and his family, she was still in her soul much like Wingdin was.

She was a Caddy too, after all. And she wanted to know how to help her son through his troubles.

Edge looked over to Napstaton and Bitter, then he looked back to Verri. "So, onto other matters before dinner... I overheard something about the Loyalists, and some kind of program?"

Jackson kept panting and swearing no the entire time, not liking how much this was going for him. But if it got rid of the cold he had, he'd bare it.

Mars got Vermie in the spare high chair and went to eat her own food. She tried to ignore Aquaria's smell as she tried eating. She did give a couple pets to Red, knowing he was bothered as much as Crimes.

"I will reveal my answer in the next coming days. It shows a lot of promise but there is one thing I wish to test first." Verri pointed out as she knocked on the barrier, imagining it going down.

Napstaton just felt horrible. He didn't do enough, he was counted on by Sansy and Paps and he failed them both, Wingdin suffered before her death, Cupcake passed before he could do anything, his kids were scared, his brothers were fighting and he felt like he was alone all over again.

He didn't realize the tears streaming down his face. He did notice sobs wanted to come out but he held them back. He didn't deserve to cry. He only managed to croak out a "I'm sorry..." before one sob managed to escape.

Verri could tell Napstaton was having a hard time. Her idea about grief still rang true. She looked to Edge with a glimmer in her eye as he asked a about her program. "Ah yes! My rehabilitation program! I've been working on this for quite sometime! Please, follow me! I must show you my findings!" Verri lead from the barrier room to back in the castle.

It would be down and away from the medical ward of the dungeons, but close enough in a room that a camera could watch over and get real time feedback. There were a few books around that were likely filled with all sorts of notes. "You already know I began to modify black magic into something for different purposes. This is just one of those modifications! I have essentially cracked into the magic that Edmund used to hold...but with a better affect and less damage. I essentially erase their memories of you Edge, and replace them with another prominent figure in their life. I already had one candidate go through the procedure and it's working! The loyalist who escaped to Alpha was taken back, and I'm hearing many good things from her husband there!" Girl looked really excited as she gathered her notes on the matter.

Red continued to eat a bit of food, and he smiled a bit at the head pat from Mars; his tail starting to wag. Aquaria had cut up bits of food and placed the plates in front of Jamie, Bobbi and then Vermie as well. "There we go my sweet little droplets~ Mama got you a nice bits of food."

Going to her inventory, she pulled out a pair of sippy cups full of what appeared to be...pink and green tinted milky fluid. It was her milk as she set them in front of her twin boys. "And milk, fresh from the pump, hehe."

Bobbi's eyes lit up as he grabbed the sippy cup and started suckling on it happily. Jamie ended up mewing sweetly, and he stuffed a gob of teensy cut-up food into his mouth.

Over at the Barrier, Bitter just continued to hug him, and when she saw Napstaton was starting to cry; and was holding back sobs. "...Aw...Naps...c'mon kid..." She went to her purse, pulling out another handkerchief she carried on her, and gently wiped his face off. "Shhh...it's a'right...you ain't got no need'ta be sorry..."

Edge made a soft noise, then he just followed Verri down to the medical ward of the dungeons...leaving Napstaton and Bitter at the Barrier in the process. As he listened to her, he tilted his head a bit, nodding.

"So you've figured out the powers of the mentalists, hmm?" He commented lightly as they got closer to the door leading to the medical ward. Watching as she gathered her notes, he gestured with his natural hand towards the door. "But what about the others? Are they still...the way they are? And I am glad that the lost Loyalist was found and put though that rehabilitation...that was...woo, that was something else. I still can't believe that some of the followers were...that devoted to me, and to my teachings...I mean I realize that they hung on my every word..."

"But I never realized until after I had left that first time and had come back, that I'd developed this cult of personality with them all..." Edge spoke softly, rubbing the back of his skull, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Thanks Aq. How are you and everyone else doing over here? I know my sister's been kept busy." Mars decided to try for some small talk as she ate her food.

Frisk was happily eating theirs as they listened in and watched their baby brothers and cousin. They did try signing to Julia and Crimes to make conversation. Least both of them could slightly understand since the way they signed was closer to Hands.

Napstaton kept crying, unable to really stop himself. He was still rather tipsy from his earlier drinking spree, "L-Like...i f-failed it all...my b-bros are fucking m-mad...m-my wife and k-kids are gone...I s-scared 'em o-off...m-my f-family's d-dissappe-earing a-again...a-and...it's...a-all..m-my f-fucking f-fault...I c-c-could't h-help m-more..." He sobbed out before fully breaking down. Poor guy was at his breaking point as he buckled down onto his knees and wailed.

"I've only had two out of remaining ones that went through the rehabilitation process and it seemed to work very well for both. The others are all the same as they were before...which is why I wanted you here instead of in the dungeons. Lest we have them all rave and cause panic in seeing their leader come back for them." Verri sighed before handing him the notes and looking at the cameras.

"I wanted your approval on everything before I initiated the program with the rest. They really are devoted to you...and what they've said about you, your wife, your sons...is...concerning. Gravely concerning. Talks about how your grandchildren made you too soft...false prophets of sort that are demeaning your power...talks of how your sons will take up your mantel and be you left and right hands when you take back power...Shade is only slightly worthy as she still reigns the surface in their eyes and becomes an informant for you...things of the like. I rather not have them be part of the surface without some rehabilitation. Who knows what kind of trouble they would do if I allowed them up there." Verri was more concerned as she watched the cameras for the loyalists.

Aquaria tapped her fork against the plate, and swallowed the large bite of food in her mouth. "Well, yeah...I'm doin good...running the Guard as Captain lately. Ain't that much to do though, thankfully. It comes in spurts and bursts. Frisk is doing really great with their schooling. And the boys are growing up really nice."

Bitter immediately wrapped her arms around Napstaton, gently rubbing his back. "Napsta...Naps c'mon baby...you didn't fail no one. And if Paps and Sansy are mad, it's not at you. They been fighting over different shit fer years. New shit, different day, yanno?"

Sighing, she gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You helped so much though, Napstaton...you cared for Wingdin and Doc, gave them so much love and care...ya did way more then me and Edge could ever do...and your family isnt dissappearing no where...Mama and Papa might be gone, but your Mams and Pops are still here for you."

By the cameras, Edge shook his head, frowning. "...They'd be surprised to see my sons now. Boss is doing excellently with his therapy, and he's expressing more positive emotion than I've seen in his life. And Red, honestly he's just gotten to be an old dog like me and loves his retirement and his family. Those Loyalists are something though..."

"But yeah, it's smart to have me down here; don't want the rabble rousers to start trying to rank up jus cuz they see my fat old ass." Edge snorted, with a cheeky grin. "Fuck...but they're saying the grandkids are...false prophets? What the fuck...I mean...wow."

{I'm doing really good! I hope when we go to the surface that I can still be in school with my friends!} Frisk signed happily.

"Heh...well least things sound good here. Better than when we last heard." Mars commented, "Kids are good here too. Julia's been getting into mock trials lately, she's a fiery debater. Crimes is actually doing better in school, band's coming together, right cub?"

"yeh. rocks, ames, and our new drummer drace, and i got some stuff going on. we did do pretty good during the battle of the bands last month." Crimes grinned, the distraction was doing good enough on them to not focus on the stench.

Napstaton kept crying for a good while, just needing to let it out for the 5th time this week. Anxiety was eating up at his soul at the moment with the thought of losing family all over again. Bitter's presence did help somewhat.

"I would suggest seeing my notes, Edge. I must warn you...it is...quite disturbing..." Verri warned, "but as I said...I wanted your approval before I continue on with the rest of the program. I do value your opinion, not as a Founder but as a friend and family member..."

Red smiled and ate a bit more of his food, listening idly as he usually did. He was a bit scatterbrained that day; so he didn't really feel like speaking much however.

Bitter continued to give him comfort, and she pressed a couple more kisses to Napstaton's cheeks; starting to hum softly.

Edge nodded, taking her notes from her as he gazed over them. "...Not even a paragraph in, and half of those bums think I took pity on my wife, and a few others think that she's to be some...kinda sacrifice for a spell? The hell?"

He flicked through the paperwork, and sighed, shaking his head. "...Good...lord..." Looking to Verri, he shook the papers slightly. "I agree wholeheartedly with this plan of yours. Get those Loyalists fixed up. And...and if they have magic suppressors on...I would still like to see them possibly."

Mars gave him another pat on the head, knowing he was a bit all over the place. She did worry for him, but she knew he was alright for now.

Napstaton would finally calm down after some time. He seemed drained and tired. "...fuck i'm a wreck...Z w-was right to l-leave me...I...I j-just m-miss 'em a lot...I miss m-my family...m-my bros...my c-cuz...m-mama W-Wing...P-Papa C...I'm t-the same b-bastard that l-left m-my f-family behind i-in the u-underground...P-Paps w-was right..."

"They all have magic supressors on...but I have feared that even with them on, they possibly still could do damage. But...are you sure? We did agree this could be dangerous..." Verri did seem concerned, "I just do not want anyone to get hurt..."

Red's tail wagged at the head pat, and he looked over to her. "...hey uh, weren't we goin to the store? guess we'll go when get home..." He narrowed his eyes looking around a bit, as if he truly noticed where they were. Seeing they were at the castle, he kept his working eye to his plate then; lots of fearful emotions flooding him as he remembered Asgore.

Bitter shook her head. "You fucking are not, Napstaton! My gawd, Z didn't leave ya like you're talkin about...she prolly just went to her parents to...to protect the kids, emotionally. I mean, if you've been getting drunk like this...it's admittedly not tha greatest to be around the kids like that. I understand that. And I know you miss your family...and Paps wasn't right. You are a good kid, and a good father."

Edge took his glasses off for a moment, and sighed tiredly. "I don't want no one to get hurt, but you gotta see what you've gotta deal with in the long run. It takes time ta get 'em rehabbed, right? Well...some of 'em might seem easier than others, but they're prolly hiding. Trying to 'play nice' until they can get out and on their own again. I unfortunately taught them all too well, to hide things..."

"We'll go later, Red Ruff. It's okay." Mars promised then noticed he seemed to understand where they were. She was used to this kind of behavior as she pulled him over with her tail and tried getting him to focus on her, "Red...babe...look at me. Stay with me...this ain't his anymore. We're okay. My sister's queen here, remember? Ain't nothing gunna happen to us or the kids. I swear to you..."

She pressed his face with a few kisses, hoping that helped him focus on the now. She still loved the crazy mutt, despite everything.

Napstaton didn't argue anymore. He just sat there sadly and hiccuped. He didn't exactly feel good at that moment, the consequences of his drinking were starting to eat at him.

Verri thought about it and sighed, "...Very well...I'll take you. But I'm not sure if it is wise for me to follow you...There was still a lot of talks of my and my family's assassinations for your name on the throne..." She mentioned with worry as she led Edge to the ward where the 15 were held.

Red let himself get pulled closer to Mars, and he looked at her; a look of mild panic that was badly hidden across his face. "...n-nuthin? oh...hngh...a'right...a'right babe..."

Aquaria rose an eyebrow, her fork in her mouth as she had a huge bite of food. Partially swallowing the bite, she looked to Red and huffed. "What's going on with Sans? 'Course Verri is the queen, why else would my fat ass be sitting here in one of the royal's chairs at the goddamn table?"

Bitter pressed another kiss to his cheek, looking to him. "...You wanna go barf somewhere? Maybe that'll help ya feel a bit bettah, Naps. I know where there's a bathroom in this place..."

Edge nodded as he put his glasses back on, and sighed. "Then don't follow me. Keep watch on the cameras though. You'll wanna record to get full data on them."

He headed towards the door to the ward that held the 15 Loyalists. Gathering his breath, he let out a huff and shook his head; his tail rattling a bit as he tried to relax himself a little before he went inside the ward. As the door closed, he took sight in on the main room of the 15 Loyalists.

"Hey...do I ever lie to ya...? We're going to be okay...I promise you..." Mars assured and kept petting him.

She didn't look away from Red as she heard Aquaria talk, "He's just unfocused right now. It happens. Just gotta pull him back over. Red Ruff...he ain't here. I'm here...the cubs are here...it's all good...no one's harming us. Wanna go on a walk...?"

Napstaton nodded, starting to look a little green in the face. He was most likely going to need that bathroom.

Verri only nodded and headed back to the camera room to watch him and the loyalists. She was still worried, but she tried having trust in what Edge was going to do.

The 15 were all tied to their beds in their individual cells, an extra precaution for those working to guard them. The guards would notice Edge and step aside to let him pass.

"The Founder has returned!" "He's come to liberate us!" "Is the child still alive? Or is she still playing him like a doll...?" "The Founder would never allow such a thing. For him to be soft." "Freedom, true freedom arrives." "The true savior of us all.."

Some started to speak out as a couple tried to break from their bonds.

Red nodded, and leaned lightly against Mars. "no...no ya don't lie to me..." He sighed raggedly, getting up from the chair. "...yeah...yeah i'd like ta go on a walk, please...mebbe it'll clear my head..."

Bitter noticed him looking green, and she rushed with him to the nearest bathroom she knew of, throwing open the door for him.

Edge stood there, listening to them as he let out a quiet sigh. He walked along the hallway, and stopped by the first cell. His expression was unreadable; but it was closest to just a stern appearance, his sockets half-lidded. He moved to the middle of the room, taking in the sight of the three sets of five, as they laid in their beds, chained to their straps.

"...You all still follow me blindly...you follow an old hound down a winding path of destruction!" He growled, as he spoke to them. "You read my teachings, learned my ways...Your Founder...The Eternal One...is no savior. That child you speak of, she is your Queen! My wife, my children...they are my family! Not my disciples! Not my slaves!"

He glared to them all, and sighed tiredly. "My Loyalists! Stay to your beds, do not rend your chains. Freedom is not by my hand, but by the hands of others! I am no savior...I will see to it that you, my Loyalists will see the surface, and live with those that you love. What say you, my dearest Loyalists?"

"Come on, Red. Let's go. Kids stick here alright? I'll be back, watch your brother." Mars got up from her chair to go walk with her husband, not wanting to leave him alone in a time like this.

"Okay Ma...Watch yourself okay...?" Julia looked worried as she saw her mom go off. Crimes's tail flicked in thought but let them leave. All three knew their dad was slowly losing it, but they managed as best as they could.

Napstaton didn't like how fast they did go there. He didn't even make it to the toilet as he ended up vomiting in the bathroom sink. Right...that's why he stopped drinking so much...he was going to pay with a hangover the next morning too. He was at least smart enough to get the sink running to get some of the vomit off before he ended up puking again.

"He has been played a fool..." "But he speaks of his old teachings..." "He's still there..." "But not..." "We have no Queen..." "Unless you speak of the cup headed bride you took in." "She has been the queen..." "His family line is sacred..." "We will see the surface..." "And salvation as promised..." "By The Founder...Our Master..." "As he so described to us long ago..."

Red followed Mars outside the castle, and he looked around a bit; almost seeming lost. After a few moments, he changed to his retriever form, and started to trot beside her. His tags jingled a bit on his collar around his neck as he moved about.

Bitter sighed, watching Napstaton as he upended the contents of his stomach into the sink. "When you're done, I'll get you a new shirt and something to try to help the stomachache you'll prolly have Naps..."

Edge listened to the Loyalists, and he sighed. "Cup headed bride...been the queen? Yer talkin' about Bitter then...she's my wife, yes. But she along with the rest of the family isn't...sacred. We're just...monsters, just like you."

Closing his eyes, he shook his head a bit. He had a plan, but he hoped it wouldn't backfire on him. He couldn't tell Verri about it though beforehand however. "But I promise you...follow the rules that the child gives. I put her in my stead while I am gone. I will make sure you are all prepared to go and see the surface! I promise you that! By the hand of those that follow my teachings, they will lead you to your salvation! Veronica Iris Jae is my second-in-command, and I have given her a crash course in my teachings. She is now much more like my informant, Lady Myra on my surface."

He grinned almost wickedly, as he gazed to the Loyalists; his tail wagging a bit. "Listen to Verri! She will lead you to our promised land, my Loyalists! She will fulfill our ultimate plan! So...you will listen to her? You will follow her plans? I promise you salvation, I promise you we will see the surface!"

Mars kept to his side as they walked around. The whole place seemed to be different, even up to the front of the castle. It was weird in a way for her but..she also liked it. Times really did change things.

"...Okay...Napstaton breathed out as he tried to get his barings. He felt tired, empty, and depressed, his mind going at miles a minute. He wanted to be home, he wanted his wife. He missed her.

The Loyalists listened and seemed interested thankfully.

"He speaks from before." "Great Founder is here!" "True Salvation comes..." "You are still our true ruler" "We will play by her game..." "She is but a pawn in yours..." "Should we play, we recieve your word and power..."

Verri was just watching this from the cameras, seeming worried. She just hoped this was going to work in the end. She was scared of what would happen if it didn't...

Red looked around a bit, his curled fur slightly getting ruffled by the breeze that went through New Home. He stopped and sat down, looking around for a moment. Whining, he lifted his back leg and scratched his head a bit. Looking up at Mars, he panted for a moment; managing a smile to her. "...been awhile since we been 'round here..."

Bitter stood by the bathroom, watching Napstaton carefully. "...do ya wanna go home, Naps? I can get Pops and we can go'on home...maybe we shouldn'ta brought ya here like this..."

Edge smiled proudly, and nodded to what they said. He looked to the guards, indicating they should follow him. "Lemme into their cells, one by one. I'm gonna talk wit 'em, assure them..."

The two guards looked to each other, and one of them came over to the first cell, carefully opening the cell door to the Loyalist inside. Edge entered, and he looked to the first one, a soft smile on his face. "Hello there, Tyrone...my sweet lamb. You promise to follow my requests, right? Listen to the child, she will lead you in my stead to the promised land..."

"Yeah. Real long while." Mars chuckled and sat down by his side. From there, she searched behind his ear and looked around, "Been though a lot of things over the years. Funny...both you and I thought we'd be dead by now. But look at this place...look at us...we turned out okay for a couple of punks, huh...?"

"I...I just...w-wanna hear...Z...I wanna say s-sorry..." Napstaton whined out, "...'m sorry..." he wasn't feeling the greatest then.

Verri watched in bated breath, hoping this was going to work. Though this made a lot of pressure on her to perform. (Everyone is counting on me...I need to do this...)

The ram monster watched Edge with a waiting look, "We will take what is ours...promised by you...she was the one who bounded us. But your word has been law...for you...I play her childish games..."

Red leaned lightly against her, panting a little. "uh-huh...but a couple of punks? heh, i saw a rough diamond in my courts, just took time ta smooth ya over. i love ya, babe."

"...despite things, i'm happy that yer stayin' by my side...doc kirin said my mind is going more...only scored a 15 outta 50 on my last memory exam..." Red spoke softly, leaning his head in her lap.

Bitter nodded softly, and she pulled out her cellphone from her purse. "Here we are, I got a chip in my phone, from Pops; that allows for inter-timeline callin. I got her number...would'ja want me to call her?"

Edge nodded, and he gently tapped the Headhunter tattoo that Tyrone had on his chest. "Do or Don't, Headhunters never Say Die. Good boy, Tyrone...I will speak with the others..."

He then left Tyrone's cell, and continued on, one by one; personally speaking with the Loyalists, each time the guards closed and then opened the next cell in progression. As he came to the last one, he saw it was Urulai, one of his prized assassins.

"Urulai, dear...you know to listen to Founder, I had told you all to follow my teachings. Let me guess, you probably killed ten monsters just to prove your point...to get my attention, hmm?" His voice was gravelly and sweet as he spoke to them. Kneeling beside her, he placed his natural hand on the top of their head; always maintaining eye contact...much like he'd done with all the others.

"Heh...love ya too, ya mutt." Mars chuckled and kissed his head before petting him again, "Yeah...your memory ain't the greatest, but that's what ya got me for...I remember all this stuff...long as ya remember who I am and how much I love ya...that all I need." Her tail lightly wrapped around her husband, seeming pretty relaxed.

Napstaton nodded sadly, he didn't take the phone though. His hands were shakey from his vomiting.

Tyrone laid back in bed and waited. Each Headhunter was practically the same. They would listen to Verri but for the hope that Edge would take back power soon enough.

Urulai stayed still in her Founder's hold, staring in utter silence. She'd always been quiet, it was how she was able to sneak about and do her killings. The black and white fox monster only gave a nod as her dark red eyes started up at him. {I do what I must for you...Great Founder...} She signed as best as she could.

Red leaned slightly against Mars and he chuckled a bit. Pulling out a cigarillo, he lit it and sighed. He didn't care if he looked like a white curly coated retriever, that happened to be smoking. The old mutt was happy regardless. "i love ya so much, marrianne. i do 'member how we first met. you were such a spitfire...ya had a look across your face like ya wanted to dust me. but then i kissed ya...and ya promised to dust anyone who tried to hurt me."

Bitter nodded, and she'd pressed call on the phone, holding it up so he could talk to her. She'd put it on speaker for him as well. "I'm callin her Naps, so youse can talk with her honey..."

Edge nodded sagely, and he smiled softly. "Thank you Urulai..."

He then walked out from Urulai's cell and back out to the main part of the multi-celled area, addressing them all. "That is all I ask of you, my dear Loyalists! Stay true to the plan, and you will see what you desire!"

Backing out from the dungeons, as he dared not show his back to them, he left, closing the door behind him. As the door closed, his confident grin melted away, and he sighed deeply, running his natural hand over his skull tiredly. Oh fucking hell, I hope that got across to them...

Mars kept petting his back and head as he smoked. She let out a laugh at hearing how they first met, "We were kids! And you were still a mangy mutt, but I couldn't dust ya...not with this cute face~" she purrs and nuzzled him lightly, "You're my mutt now, and damn do I love ya..."

She gave him a few kisses on his face and relaxed in her spot, "I love you, Red."

Napstaton let out a pained groan before he seemed to vomit one last time. Thankfully he at least reached the toilet.

Zhara luckily picked up after he was done, "Hello?"

"Baaaaaabe..." Napstaton whined our from his spot.

"Oh boy...Blooky...what are you doing with Bitter's phone?" Zhara sounded a bit annoyed now.

"Baaaaabe...come hoooome...I miss you! And the kids! And I failed ya and I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry babe! P-please...come back...C-come home...I d-don't w-want to do t-this...I d-don't wanna be a-alone...I'll be good! I promise!" Napstaton cried out weakly and still slightly drunk.

"...You got yourself drunk...didn't you?" Zhara sighed, "You didn't fail me Blooky...I know this is hard...but you're taking your ways of dealing with things the wrong way. The outbursts, the drinking, you disappearing for hours on end with no warning! That's why I left...I didn't want the kids seeing you like this...they should see their dad cares about them...not leaving without warning, yelling at them for no reason then crying a few minutes after, or drunk off his ass. You haven't done that since you first got into show business with your EX body. I'll be home tomorrow when you sober up...go get some sleep..."

"B-but...But Z...please...I...I said I was" Napstaton was already going to start crying again.

"I'll be in tomorrow. I promise. Tomorrow comes sooner if you sleep. I still love you, Blooky...I always have...just wait for me...and no more alcohol...please...?" Zhara spoke softly, trying not to get him even more upset.

"...okay..." He seemed defeated at this point, but tomorrow was better than nothing.

"Okay Blooky...good night...I love you. Bitter, if you're listening, please watch him. I've been getting worried..." Zhara did sound genuinely concerned for Napstaton, but even she had a breaking point.

Verri would rush over to the entrance of the ward and right to Edge, easily giving him a hug in worry, "Edge! What was that?! Are you okay? "

"i love ya too marrianne." Red smiled, and as he pulled out his cigarillo from his mouth, giving her a passionate kiss, before he licked her cheek lovingly. "i will always love you with all of my soul."

Bitter listened quietly, and she sighed as he'd looked like he was going to start crying again. After it was all done, Bitter just was nodding gently. "I'm right here, Zhara...me and Pops got 'em under control. I'll get 'em sobered up more, and help 'em out for the night. When we get back home, we'll stay ova at your house, okay? If...it's alright with youse two, we might uh...well, we'll talk about it later on, yeah?"

Edge sighed, and nodded gently. "M'alright Verri...sorry for kinda...going off in there. I know it might make ya life a bit harder, but maybe...maybe they'll listen, and follow you better now; till you can change their minds."

He gently lifted his natural hand and rubbed her back as she rested against his chubby gut. "But I'm a'right, Veronica...might be an old fart, but I can hold myself pretty easily...it was...hard at first, with them accusing me of those things...but I got them convinced that it's to get them to the surface. One thing I still can't get over is that they think...Bitter should be Queen, instead of you...that's...good god if that woman was in charge of something, she'd run it into the ground, gyeheheh..."

"That sounds fine by me. Let me know if he gets any worse. Just try and keep him away from alcohol or getting too riled up. Thank you...have a good night..." Zhara would hang up soon after.

Napstaton kept whimpering and sniffling, though this was more because he was miserable than anything else.

Verri nodded and kept hugging him for a while. "I'll do what I can...so far this program shows good results. If that keeps up...there's hope...Thank you..."

Hearing about Bitter bring in charge, she let out a chuckle, "Well...I'm not sure about that. You're here and alright...your boys are doing very well for themselves too. She's a good woman." Verri always had a lot of respect and admiration towards Bitter and her resolve. Always refusing to kill, look for the better in others , and had so much love to give.

Bitter gently hugged Napstaton, and pressed a kiss to his cheek; not caring that he smelled of vomit and alcohol at the moment. "C'mon Naps; let's go and try ta rest somewhere, yeah?"

Edge chuckled softly, and nodded. "Yeah...gawd I love 'er so much. An' hey, if she could finally turn an old hound like me; who knows what she could do!"

Walking alongside of Verri; he headed back towards the main dining room, having come closer to the Barrier. Seeing Bitter helping Napstaton, he smiled softly. "Heya Bitty~ How's my beautiful darlin' doing?"

Bitter turned and glared up at Edge, narrowing her eyes a bit. "How am I doin? Ya fuckin' left me wit our drunken son, who's completely soulbroken an feelin like absolute shit, ya old bastard."

Edge just smiled and gave Bitter a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I missed ya too, Bitty. Did Napsta vomit already? I prolly got some kinda elixir or somethin that'll help flush the liquor outta his system..."

Opening up his black leather jacket, he looked through the small corked bottles he had, mumbling as he read the labels. "Ah...here we are. Toxin flush out. Drink this Naps; it'll help ya at least not feel drunk no more. The uh...depression of course that won't help things, that ya gotta work on yourself. But at least ya won't be tossing ya cookies all ova the castle, yeh?"

Napstaton just nodded sadly as he followed Bitter off. He wasn't going to fight it, he felt too miserable to do that.

"Goodness...I can have a room prepared for him if you are spending the night here. Unless you like him back home." Verri offered as Napstaton took the bottle and sipped on it. He hated how it tasted but it was for his own good.

"Yeah...I know Pops..." Napstaton knew his depression was going to be his own undoing. He made a note to himself to talk with his cousin again...thank the angel they became a therapist. Blook family anxiety sucked, and it usually didn't hit Napstaton much unless something really bad got to him. This was just one of those cases.

"Naw, kitten; we're gonna head on home, if it's the same to you. Don't wanna cause nothin' bad by me hanging around for too long..." Edge muttered as he continued on through the hallway; heading towards the dining hall. "But we'll eat dinnah at least, before we go'on out."

Bitter looked up at Edge, and sighed; shaking her head a bit. Hanging back a little, she looked to Verri and smiled a little. "Verri, honey can I talk with ya a bit, let the boys go back to the dining room?"

As Napstaton and Edge continued on to the dining room, she looked to Verri and sighed a bit; as she reached into her purse and lit up a cigarette before she took a couple puffs from it. "Now uh...you saw how much Edge gained, ain't ya? He's got a spare tire big enough fer a truck now. I swear, the man's never been much for gaining weight...like that. It was more Doc and Wing's thing...but, it's like he's trying to really be more like Cupcake was almost...I'm just...still lost after it happened...first my wife, then my husband..."

She held back a sob, covering her mouth with one gloved hand, while the other held her cigarette. "I miss 'em both so damn much...but they don't wanna come back, and it's jus hurtin everyone so fuckin much...we got their dust, and...and G, he's got their magiblood in storage, left over from when we was revived! But...I jus want them back so much, Verri..."

Verri nodded lightly before leading them to the dining room. Hearing Bitter ask for her to stay, she obliged and watched the boys leave before looking to Bitter.

"Yes...I did notice he was quite larger since I've seen him last...I know all of you are hurting. I heard from my sister's counterpart in Swap that Sansy has been acting very different as well some days ago...I'm so sorry..."

She did managed to give Bitter a one armed hug to help comfort Bitter. "It is hard to lose the people you love...and as easy as it could be to bring them back...they did ask not to be. And...with the problems they had before...I'm afraid they would only transfer if they did come back to life. The last we would want is for them to suffer more."

"It's alright to cry, Bitter...this would be hard for anyone...It's okay to miss them...that just means you loved them so much..." Verri assured. She had those feelings too whenever she thought of her now wife back in the day. Days of being separated from Aquaria when she was stuck as Shade's right hand...made her miss her more with every day that passed. Made her miss her family too, and how she so badly wanted to be there again, at least to see her mom and older sister.

Bitter just rested her face against Verri's side; by then she was ugly sobbing into the young Queen's dress. At what Verri spoke of, she just nodded slightly, and sighed raggedly. "...Y-Yeah...yeah I really did love 'em both so damn much...if...if it wasn't for Doc, I'd have been...been stuck here...they gave me the ability...t-to show that...there was something good...a ray of fuckin light outta this dreadful place..."

She looked up at Verri, a shaky pointed smile across her face. "...but you've been changing so much around here...this place is lots bettah then it was when I left. All thanks ta you, Verri. I ain't yer Momma...but I am damn proud of you, kid. Keep doin' what you're doin'. I love you, Veronica, and I just wanna see you continue to succeed. Thanks for helpin' this old lady out some today...I...I really needed this..."

Verri rubbed Bitter's back as she cried, not minding at all. She knew Bitter was having a tough time, so she tried being there as best as she could.

She did feel a sense of pride at hearing Bitter give her praise for the work she did. It wasn't easy...at all. But it was worth it. "Thank you...It means a lot. I hope I can continue to succeed too...Do not worry about anything. I'm always happy to help family..." She purred lightly before hugging Bitter. "I love you too...would you like to join everyone for dinner now?"

Bitter nodded, as she began to walk towards the dining hall. "Of course... I'm not really that hungry, though...but I can keep the old hound from eating everything in sight."

She laughed softly as she came into the dining hall, puffing away on her cigarette a bit. "Edge! You ain't eating everything are ya?"

Edge currently had a huge turkey leg in his robotic hand, his big mouth biting into it. Ripping the hunk off, he chewed it up and then swallowed it. "Uh...no...jus havin' some turkey darlin...and uh..." He looked down at his very loaded plate, and chuckled while blushing.

"You really should eat, Bitter...you've been getting quite thin. I'm worried about you." Verri stayed by her side as they walked down the hallway and into the dining hall.

The triplets were finishing up or close to finishing their dinner, but were currently watching their G'pa go into his food. They immediately snickered at hearing their G'ma come back.

"he's been trying everything first. those are just the samples g'ma." Crimes joked.

Frisk giggled at their G'pa's reaction, {You did ask for the turkey, G'pa!}

Verri herself couldn't help but laugh, "So long as you're enjoying yourself Edge. Though...I thought I heard on the phone that you had eaten dinner already..." She teased lightly.

Bitter looked up at Verri, and chuckled softly. "Aw, yer worried about this old cup o' coffee? Hehe."

Edge sighed, and tore another chunk off of the turkey leg. "Yeh I had something at the house, but we was gonna have roast fer dinner, all I got was cabbage rolls for lunch. An my meds of course..."

Bitter came over to the triplets and gave them each kisses on their cheeks. "There's my lil cubs...how youse doin kiddos? I heard your band has been doin good Crimey...and Jules, you're lining up to be a Judge just like your Daddy huh? And Jackson, awww, my poor puppy, c'mere to G'ma. Sick little pup...here, I gotta cup of milk, that'll calm all that heat down, and you'll feel loads bettah..."

As she started to take care of the triplets, Edge watched her curiously. "Bitty, hon..don't forget to eat yeah?"

"Don't be tellin me what to do, G!" Bitter snapped at him, sighing as she picked up Jackson into her thin, velour covered arms. "I jus wanna make sure my grandkids are all good..."

"And yer deflecting, I can tell." Edge growled out, staring directly at Bitter.

"Don't you dare pull none o'that shit on me, Gaster. I know you. And you know me. I'll eat when I'm damn ready to." Bitter retorted as she sat down with Jackson against her chest, petting him softly, like he was a lap dog.

Red and Mars had come back to the castle by then, and he was trotting in; in his chihuahua form. Smelling the food, he started to dart for the table and beg for food playfully by Verri and Edge.

"We're alright G'ma." Julia chuckled. "yeh, we're good. 'xcept for jacks. looking like a fire hydrant over here with how red he is." Crimes mentioned as he looked over at their brother.

Jackson was still fanning his tongue and panting away, looking pretty red from the spice. He was trying not to run to the nearest sink and chug a bunch of water. The idea of milk made him start whining up at Bitter. Luckily he was about half the size of his dad's lab form around this time so it wasn't hard to really carry him in his dog form. He just let himself get pet, "Y-Ya...should...e-eat...s-somet-thing...g-g'ma...haaaaa..." He panted out and began to cough, "I-I'd like t-that m-milk f-first please..!"

Mars was coming over and was going to wave at her sister when she saw Red dart over to her and Edge, "Damn it Red! Ya had your plate over here! Don't be begging for scraps!"

Verri chuckled lightheartedly and gave Red a gentle pat on the head, "You can grab as much food as you like. Thanks to the trade agreements between the Swapverse and us...we are able to bring in more food goods for monsters here in exchange for goods from here. Humans are so facinated with all kinds of magical artifacts and tools. Makes trading agreements easy." She mentioned while serving herself a plate.

{You are really good at talking with people, Mom!} Frisk pointed out, {Like when we went to that summit a month ago to renew the trade stuff, and see what monster families could go topside!}

Verri nodded, "I have to. Important when you are the caretaker of so many lives. But I am glad I can help provide for my people and home...hopefully they do me well when we reach the surface here. I will need it more than ever..."

Red snagged a chunk of turkey from his Pop's plate, then he leapt up into his own seat where he was before and started to chow down on his food excitedly. Aquaria chuckled, and ate heartily as well. "Least those old mutts know how ta eat huh?"

"Damn whip 'em up a pot of gumbo and they'd prolly go swimmin in it, heheh..." She sucked the end of the turkey leg she was currently eating and she sighed, placing the bone back onto the plate. The twins were currently shoving gobs of teensy cut up food into their faces while they ate rather messily, Jamie and Bobbi giggled as they continued to eat.

Red continued to eat his food happily at his place on the table, and he looked to Mars, as he licked the plate clean of a bit of gravy. "gumbo? the fuck you goin on about aquaria...i certainly like food and shit..."

Bitter had gotten Jackson some milk to drink, and she was holding him petting him happily as she looked to Napstaton while he sat near Edge. "There we go Jackie...get ya some milk, it'll help ya out..."

Mars rolled her eyes with a smile before sitting down to finish her plate. She gave Red a quick pet on the head "You're such a messy mutt. I swear."

Frisk giggled up at their baby brothers as they tried helping them clean up and eat. They didn't want them to be too big of a mess.

Napstaton shuffled his food around on his plate. He didn't seem interested in much at the moment.

Jackson immediately felt a lot better with the milk and started to relax. His throat still hurt but he wasn't stuffed up like he was earlier. "Thanks G'ma..."

"Trust me Aquaria, my mutts will inhale food like nothing. Jackson is a little foodie himself, least he is usually without a cold. Red will eat himself into a coma. " Mars laughed.

Red licked his muzzle and chuckled a bit. He changed back to his normal form and filled his plate again, until he heard what Mars said and he let out a whine. "mars...i don't eat that much...usually..."

Edge chuckled brightly, as he continued to eat from his own plate. "Naw, ya don't? I know you was nearly out like a light at the kid's party last week."

Bitter rolled her eyes, as she continued to pet Jackson softly. "Yer welcome, Jackie...ya sound a lot bettah too. And Edge, you ain't no room ta talk about shit. You been eatin the house an then some lately..."

Edge huffed, and he stood up; fixing up another smaller plate with Bitter's favorite foods. Then he placed it in front of her. "That's true, darlin...but you should eat too. Please, it's not much. And...and no coffee tonight, okay? Just have some cocoa or...somethin' else, please..."

Aquaria laughed a bit rudely, and then snickered a bit. "Sounds like me! I'm usually either...eating or working out. Didn't get to be as strong as I am without lots of protein and strong exercise!"

She flexed her thick arm, and grinned to Verri, air kissing at her wife cutely.

"He gets it from you, Pops." Mars chuckled, "But you've been getting better. You're not eating out of the garbage or trying to break open my home made dog chow from my doggy proof jar."

Jackson whined at his G'ma with puppy dog eyes glowing, "...Please eat something..." He gently nudged her hand in hope, looking really worried.

Verri smiles lightly before starting to blush and giggle at her wife's kisses. "We know my willow. And I'm forever grateful for your strength."

{Mama's the strongest and ready to go! You act more like a brave knight than a queen around Mom, Mama!} Frisk giggles raspy as they signed.

"Well, she has always been by my side. A knight in armor who has saved me a few times" Verri was still blushing but had an air of love and gratefulness to her.

Red smirked, and he leaned lightly against Mars happily; his tail wagging brightly. "you ain't put nuthin' good in the trash lately though~ heheheheh."

Aquaria smiled excitedly, and she flexed again. "Of course, Frisky baby! I've gotta protect my lovely kitten an' my beautiful children! It's why I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard now!"

Edge had a bite of food in his mouth and he rose an eyebrow curiously. "Wait, what? Wasn't uh...Undyne, she was the Captain after Paps stepped down...what happened?"

Aquaria rubbed her upper arm and let out a burbling sigh. "Eh well...she uh, had decided to challenge our ruling of no kill or be killed. And she...um...tried to undermine me, and feeling she had nothin' left to lose...got into a fight with me. She ended losing. Undyne survived barely...but she thought it wasn't honorable that I didn't deal a killing blow to her, and she killed herself while in the dungeon."

Mars gave him another few pets before kissing his forehead, "Yeah, it's gunna stay that way too. I cook enough good meals for ya."

Verri giggled up at Aquaria until Undyne was mentioned. After the explanation, she let out a sigh and her smile disappeared, "...Unfortunately...Yes...This came a bit after we had found Dr. Alphys had dusted as well...she did not want to be under my power...we had tried talking to her reasonably but she did try to send the Amalgamates after us. I managed to subdue them and gave them the help they needed...but by the time we had reached to her...she had already did a fatal blow to herself. Claiming she'd rather be dead and take all of her knowledge with her. This was some years ago..."

Verri always felt guilty for not doing enough for them and the monsters who were afraid or despised her rule. But she never regretted removing Kill or Be Killed. "...I do wish there was more I could do...but ridding this place of senseless and useless violence was for the better...We do not need people dusting for no reason anymore...people deserve a chance to live and have a life..."

Red stayed quiet mostly while Verri spoke. He nodded gently and sighed. "yah got that right...i'm happy that i can walking down the main street in town and not have tons of monsters wanting my ass dead for stupid shit..."

Edge sighed, putting his chin in his hand. "Eh, I'm the biggest perp with that old adage... Not till I met Bitter here. She convinced me...that you could talk your way through issues. Push came to shove, you use fear and intimidation...but not violence. Never violence, unless you or your family is in grave danger, of course."

Bitter's cup was a flushed a soft cherry red color by then, and she looked down; only to catch Jackson's puppy dog eyes. "...you really that worried 'bout your old G'ma, cub?"

She picked up a few chunks of turkey, that she'd noticed that Edge had torn off the bone for her, and she slowly started to eat.

Red watched as well and he smiled at his Mom. "ma, we're all worried about you, i mean you're eating like the cream puff was doin at the end! we don't wanna see you go...like...her..."

He instantly lowered his head, his tail going between his legs. Red had spoken before he thought about it, and he felt horrible, as nearly everyone was looking to him then.

"It is because of you, Bitter...I felt that monsters were capable of being different. Since my childhood, I thought my mother and I were the only ones who would refuse to kill...forever relying on others to fight our battles if they got too tough...But you didn't rely on violence. You didn't need to...you kept strong. And it was comforting to know and see..." Verri smiled gratefully.

"With that belief...I hoped one day I could change monsters...not just civilians but that of the Headhunters...everyone. There is still much to be done...but I'm more than proud of the progress we've made so far." Verri really did seem happy, even if she was stuck in the Underground and only saw the surface in small bits at a time...she was thankful for the opportunity to see her dream come true.

Jackson whined and nudged her again in worry. He felt a little better once she started eating.

Napstaton froze up at the comparison to his Mama Wing. He immediately started glaring at Red, not taking kindly to it. He was still rather sore about her death along with Cupcake's.

Mars stared at Red as soon as he uttered that comparison. She didn't know what to think but she looked over at Bitter, "...We are all worried about you, Mas...You and Pops here. I know you two have that spell of yours but...don't exactly mean we stop worrying about both of you. We lost both of you once...and we've seen what happens when both of you are left alone thinking no one cares...If we can help somehow...we want to. But our help don't mean much if ya don't wanna help yourselves. Cause we care. We care a damn lot."

Crimes and Julia looked just as worried but they seemed also...guilty somehow. Jackson would be the same way as he was curled up in Bitter's lap and whining.

Frisk stayed by their moms with an equally worried look, but also scared. They just started trying to get closer to the rest of their Fell family. {...I don't want to lose you guys either...}

Bitter sighed, and she looked down again at Jackson, her gloved hand resting on his back slightly.

Edge meanwhile was glaring at Red. "Can't believe you, Sans. Fucking goin and saying that!"

"i'm sorry, it just came out! i wasn't thinking straight! m'sorry ma..." Red whined out.

Bitter lifted her head and shook it. "You shouldn't be saying sorry to me, Sans. You should be saying sorry to your brother! I am a hell of a lot like Wingdin, I get that. It's... it's not untrue...but still that was very... insensitive to say. Naps is still getting over it all, and he may not ever get over it..."

Red sighed, closing his eyes. "what's gonna happen when youse two get older and more...um, decrepit?"

Edge picked at his teeth, and let out a soft growl. "Prolly what happened the last time."

"...but you ain't got them now..." Red's voice was unusually soft as he spoke. At the statement from him, Edge's eyes popped wide open.

"You don't think I don't fucking know that, Red? Fuck if I know what we're gonna do! Guess we'll just be on our own or some such bullshit. Don't ya think we feel guilty for just letting Napsta take care of them while we just lived with our own families?!" Edge blasted at Red, his face a visage of clear anger, showing hints of his true old strength.

Aquaria started to stand up, pushing Verri closer to Frisk and the twins. "Stand down old man..."

"I'm right here, Mams..." Napstaton stated annoyedly. He did grow quiet as Edge started growling and getting angry.

Mars stayed by Red, not about to let him get hurt. "Well you're fucking alive now! Calm your shit! He didn't mean it like that! You two should damn know how your son is! I get it that it's a touchy subject but ya wanna clear it up with a fucking fight?!" She hissed out with her fur standing up.

"Aquaria...Mars...please..." Verri looked to both of them in worry, not wanting anyone to get hurt, "Edge...please...I understand this is tense but please...let's try and talk about this calmly." She hugged Frisk close to her just in case however.

"...I chose to take them in and care for 'em..." Napstaton decided to speak up again, "I did this my fucking self...I wanted to...cause I didn't do shit enough for this family...so least I could have done was help take care of the two people who needed help and love most. I put that on myself...I put that stress on myself to be the only one. You two had as much of family to take care of as the rest of us. Bitter...you said yourself that you did try to care for Mama Wing..but it didn't work out. Gaster you tried but it would have had to go into darker stuff to help her...and we both know what happened when it came to darker shit. Paps is still holding grudges, even though the bastard went through death row."

He got up from his seat, "...I'm going home...i'm sorry...I did what I could...I know all of us did what we could...but I don't need to be part of something breaking. I got enough at that at fucking home...and I still gotta go make that right. Thanks for the invite your highness...but I'm going...I know my way out." He didn't do much else but head back to the Observer. It was hard to tell if he really was sobered completely or he was under a slight drunken anger. Either way...he was fed up.

Edge sighed, as he sat there, listening to both Mars and then Napstaton. When Napstaton had left, he frowned to himself. "...We...we ain't breakin...aw...fuckin' great..."

Bitter gently picked up Jackson into her arm, and she hurried to where Napstaton had gone. "Napsta! Naps! I'm sorry 'bout all of that before honey! C'mon baby...please, don't go just yet..."

Heading down the hallway to where the Observator was, she nearly tripped on her feet; from exhaustion and malnutrition. Leaning against the hallway, she sighed tiredly; looking to Napstaton as he stood by the Observator by then. "...don't leave your Mams alone, I just wanted to watch ova you. I don't wanna leave ya alone..."

Red just whined, and snuggled himself closer to Mars. "...i didn't mean ta say all'a that..."

Mars held Red close, "I know babe...I know...I know ya..." She purred gently and nuzzled him, "...Come on Pops...think about it...We'll all figure it out...you two are still alive...ya still got magiblood in ya...we're scared for ya too...and yeah...maybe we could have helped the fruitcakes more...but what could we have done? Huh...? I keep asking myself that damn question since Cups passed. What do ya think we could have done?" She looked still pissed off at the old hound...but the question was genuine.

Jackson did his best to hold on as his G'ma ran down the hallway. Seeing her almost trip, he got out of her hold and tried to help her. He didn't know what else to say or do to really convince the blue robot to stay.

"...It's alright...just..." Napstaton looked exhaustedly at Bitter, "...I'm tired...I'm tired of all this...I don't wanna leave ya alone...I just miss my family...I miss when things were...ya know...together...just everything looks like they're coming apart..."

He looked over at the Observer and sighed, "...Sometimes I wonder if going to the surface really was a good idea...sometimes I wonder if...there was more that could be done...or did I not to enough...everyone wanted to help...I wanted the help but...I was afraid to ask for it...cause...I thought it was supposed to be on me and only me...look how much that did..." He sounded so heartbroken.

Edge sighed, rubbing his face with his robotic hand. "I know...I shouldn'ta snapped like that. Me and Bitts did all we could really could...Cupcake had lots of medical issues, Wing kept shortcuttin' out of the house on us...one time we found her down near Vera's house, in her wanderins..."

"...I dunno, I just wish we could've done more to help them out..." Edge muttered, suddenly not feeling like eating anymore. "...I just wish things were they way they were before...everyone together...they...those two, Cupcake and Wingdin, they were the ones holding everyone together. It was their love and caring nature that really kept things going..."

Bitter came over to him, as Jackson helped her along. "You did so much, Naps...and it wasn't just you...but you did do so damn much to help them. You gave them love...so much lowercase love, and see how it's hurting you, Napsta? Maybe...if you can promise me...no, no I'm going with ya. I'll keep you company until Zhara and the kids get back alright? Jackson, go'on back to yer parents, okay cub?"

She continued on to stand beside Napstaton, taking his hand gently. "I won't leave ya alone, blue box. I love you too much to do that to ya."

"...and we can't keep going cause they're gone? You're that used to 'em...that ya can't do the loving and caring shit yourself...?" Mars muttered out, "...If it's one thing I learned from the no good living bastard Im supposed to call a father...it's that nothing's gunna get done unless ya do it yourself. Their love was good for you and Ma...but your love is just as good...you've both shown it before...even without them being there. Red and I were able to figure the shit out, even without 'em...Boss and May too...and we're doing okay. They don't gotta be the only ones holding shit together...and honestly...I didn't need 'em holding our shit together...cause it ain't theirs to begin with."

Verri looked over at her older sister, knowing exactly that look she was giving to Edge. It was the similar ones where she lectured or tried teaching a lesson to her or Dar when they were smaller. Mars always took care of them when no one else seemed to, and even when Red and Boss joined them, she tried her best to help them both out.

Jackson whined up at his G'ma and shook his head, "But G'ma! You still need to eat! You're already not looking good...please...let's just go back...or..."

Napstaton didn't seem to move from his spot, even when Bitter took his hand, "...You should be the one going back...I just need some time to be alone and think...no more drinks...no more stupid things... promise...i'm just...gunna lie in bed...feel like garbage a little and...go to sleep...I'll apologize to Pops in the morning..."

Edge sighed and nodded. "Sure...sure... I'm still gonna be here ya know that...I just...guess I feel lost, Mars. Got one set of boys to not be fighting, now the other set is fighting... Now both Red and Sansy are losing their marbles...and Paps has been losing weight like Ma has been... I'm worried for all of them now... along with everyone else, and I've got a damn holding cell with people calling me Founder and thinking I'm gonna save em all..."

Bitter listened to Napstaton, and she gently hugged him. "Thanks Naps...when we get back I'll check up on ya alright? And don't worry bout apologizing to the old hound, your Pops needed that honestly. He's an asshole sometimes, even though he's my asshole. Alright? Sleep good honey. I love you."

She watched him head on back and she looked to Jackson, red tears edging her eyes. "I dunno how long I can take this, Jackie. All this bullshit... Let's just... go'on back I guess."

"Red's always been losing his marbles. That's not new." Mars nuzzled her husband gently, "But I work with it...we can work with 'em too..."

"If I may...Edge..this is still my problem here to fix...I can have the barrier open within the next month or two...and the Loyalists through the program in that same time. If family needs to come together...perhaps you can help be the one to bring them together." Verri mentioned lightly, "You've been able to get us this far here...you got your family together for a party a week before...it is possible...perhaps it can be done again."

Napstaton hugged her back, even managing to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah...alright. Love ya too...night..." He let her go and looked to Jackson, "Take care of her, alright?" With that, he headed through the Observer to get home and off to bed. He was done for the day anyway.

Jackson headed over to her and licked her hand with a worried and sad expression. He did nuzzle her leg gently, "...'m sorry G'ma..."

Red let out a purr of sorts when Mars had nuzzled him. His tail was whacking against the chair he sat in happily.

Edge nodded softly and he sighed. "Yeah I know...and... yeah, you're right. I guess I can try to do that, soon enough..."

He looked around a bit and frowned. "Where the hell is Bitter anyways? Did she go with blue box or something? She's still gotta eat...she ain't really ate much since Doc passed... I'm really scared for her health..."

Bitter smiled a bit at the kiss and she looked down at Jackson, gently petting him. "... don't be sorry, Jackie. Let's just get back, yeah?"

She started to head back to the dining hall and felt very lightheaded, as she leaned against the wall for support.

Mars smiled lightly at Red, giving out her own loving purr at him.

Julia and Crimes headed over to Edge, thinking it was safe enough to approach him. Both of them decided to try and hug the old hound, still a bit scared from his earlier outburst but were trying to work past it.

Jackson nodded and left with her down the hallway. Seeing that she was getting lightheaded, he formed back to normal and tried helping her balance, "Come on G'ma...I got ya...hang onto me, okay? We'll...go get ya some food and you'll feel better..." Least that's what he was hoping...

Edge smiled to his grandkids, and gave them both kisses on their foreheads, hugging them back. "Aw...cubs, m'sorry for scaring ya like that before... I love you both so damn much."

Bitter nodded weakly and continued on to the dining hall, feeling just out of sorts. "Sorry Jackie, just got real dizzy there...fuck me, my head is spinnin now. It's uh...been a couple days since I ate I think..."

She got back to the dining hall and headed to the table, nearly slipping on her feet again in the process.

Edge looked over at Bitter and he got to his feet, heading over to her. "Bitty, babe you okay? Ya look sick..."

Crimes and Julia didn't mind getting kisses or hugs. Both of them did seem to relax a bit more. "It's okay..." "but uh...let's work on that...yeah...?"

Jackson didn't like the sounds of that. Least they got to the dining hall and had her sit down. He managed to catch her when she did slip. "I think she really needs to eat..."

"Let me make you a smoothie, Bitter...I think all those days without eating is taking their toll..." Verri got from her chair and headed to the kitchen to make her something, hopefully that was easy on her stomach and mind.

Edge gingerly pressed a kiss to Bitter's cheek, hugging her as well. "Yeah maybe that'll help her out... Bitty I told you to eat honey..."

Bitter just sighed and nodded her head tiredly. "I know, G..."

Edge whined softly, seeing the state of his wife and it honestly scared him some. After a few more minutes, he saw Verri come back with a smoothie in her hands, and he smiled softly.

"Thanks Verri... That's real sweet of you to help her out like this..." Edge spoke softly, having let Bitter lean her head against his soft gut. "I'll help ya hold it, darlin...just take short sips, yeah?"

Red had finished up his second plate of food, and he laid in his chihuahua form with his little head in Mars lap. Aquaria was watching as Bobbi had nearly fallen asleep in his high chair, while Jamie was quietly suckling on his sippy cup.

"we should prolly head on back soon enough though...night's getting pretty long, verri..." Red muttered, truly not sure what time it was at the moment, as he hadn't looked at his phone since getting there.

"I'm always happy to help family, Edge...you know that." Verri assured and let Bitter take her smoothie.

Jackson meanwhile would go back with his siblings and wait for what their parents would say. Frisk had gone to help take Bobbi from his high chair and hold him.

"That's just fine. I do need to help put the twins to bed. You can leave whenever you like." Verri assured as she grabbed Jamie from his high chair.

Mars carefully picked up Red into her arms along with Vermie before giving her sister a soft headtouch, something they did that was similar to a hug if their dad was around or something came up. "...Take care okay..."

"You as well sister...you as well..." Verri smiled lightly before looking to Frisk, "Care to help me with your brothers? Edge, Bitter...take your time. I'll be back soon enough."

Edge nodded gently and he smiled softly; watching as she drank it slowly. "There we go, darlin..."

Bobbi was still snoozing away in Frisk's arms and he let out a soft purring noise as he slumbered. Jamie however looked sleepily up at Verri, letting out a burbled yawn as he was starting to get sleepy as well.

Red just let himself get picked up and he chuckled quietly as he saw that Vermie was asleep as well by then. "...wanna jus go'on home, babe? we can hit the store tomorrow i figured..."

Edge stayed by Bitter's side as she had drank about half of the smoothie by then. "Sure thing Verri...we'll still be here. Youse kids go'on, us old folks'll be okay, yeah?"

Verri nodded before walking with Frisk to the twin's room so they could be put to sleep.

"We'll go home, Red...don't worry.." Mars assured, "Kids you ready to go?"

Crimes and Jules nodded and headed over. Jackson stayed however. "Can I...stay? Least until G'ma's done?"

Edge smiled sweetly, as he watched Bitter continue to drink the smoothie after pausing for a bit. She sighed tiredly, and laid against Edge's chubby gut. Hearing Jackson talk of staying, he looked to Mars and Red. "Hey, uh...if ya wanna; we can have Jackie over for tonight..."

"We got some of his clothes actually...I know, cuz I just did a load of uh, kids boxers yesterday, G..." She closed her eyes, ignoring the rest of the smoothie in Edge's hand. "...it'd be uh...great ta have ya over, Jackie...god I'm so tired..."

"We don't mind. Jackie, you good with that?" Mars looked over at him.

"Yeah...I'll be good. No worries." Jackson stayed by Edge and Bitter. Usually he stayed over with his siblings, but this time he didn't mind going solo.

Bitter looked over at Jackie, and she managed a sweet smile; ruffling his short hair. "Aw, such a sweet pup." Edge set the smoothie near her, and she picked it up; drinking more of it.

Edge smiled a bit, seeing she was finishing it up. "Alright. Soon as G'ma's done with the smoothie, we'll head on out."

It only took a little bit longer, and she had finally finished it. Standing up carefully, she moved to leave; until Edge had shaken his head. "Nuh-uh. I'm carrying ya home, Bitty. Up ya go, darlin."

He easily scooped her up into his arms, and carried her back to where the room for the Observator was. Keying in for Swap, he then made sure that Jackson was with him, as they headed on home.

Thankfully it wasn't too long of a walk through Napsta's manor, but Bitter had demanded to check up on Napstaton before they left. Seeing that he had indeed fallen asleep in the master bedroom, she had covered him up lightly with a blanket; then they had left, to go back home.

When they'd gotten in the house, Bitter was put into the recliner, as she had fallen asleep in Edge's arms. The old hound sighed and yawned a bit. Changing to his bestial form, he then curled up onto the large memory foam cushion.

"C'mon kiddo, ya wanna sleep with me, or G'ma? Or back in ya room?" Edge rumbled softly as he yawned again.

Jackson followed along as best as he could. His throat was still giving him trouble as he gave out muffled coughs, but he seemed to be better than he was earlier.

After getting through Napstaton's manor and getting to Edge's and Bitter's home, Jackson turned to his own dog form and curled up between his G'ma and G'pa, "Here's good...just here's okay...thanks...night G'pa..."

Verri meanwhile in her home was softly singing a lullaby to her baby sons as she rocked them carefully on a chair. Once she got them fully asleep, she carefully got them into their crib and tucked in for the night. "Pleasant dreams...my little princes..."

For them and for Frisk...and for all monsters under her care...she hoped she could do right by them...

The next day had come and gone, and with it brought Caddy still in her daughter's home. She hadn't wanted to go back home just yet. But, even then, it was the middle of the day and she'd fallen asleep in the recliner, softly snoring. She had cleaned the whole house while Marris had taken the kids to school and Jeremy to a doctor's checkup.

Comic was still on bed rest, himself raspily snoring as well. The twins were in school, and Gaster was in his own home, getting ready to go over to Marris' house.

He was dressed in one of his better sets of clothing. A nice pink sweater, and a pretty green striped vest, along with dark brown slacks.

"Rey? Are you ready to be going, precious? Papa is dressed and we are going to stop by Grillby's to get some food to take to Mama." Gaster replied as he clipped his favorite dual-colored bowtie to his collar.

Marris was getting things cleared up with Jeremy at the moment, making sure his progress was good. She figured he was doing better, all things considered.

Rey was looking at her reflection in the mirror, trying to see why the outfit she wore seemed wrong. She was wearing a nice turquoise dress and a gold belt around her waist. She did manage to stick a flower onto her head but it still didn't feel right. She would take the flower off, grab the beanie she had resurrected with and put it on before clipping the flower onto the hat itself.

"There..." She whispered and seemed pretty happy with herself. Hearing her Papa speak, she rushed over to see him, "I'm ready too Papa! I hope Mama's okay. She must have had a lot of work to do to help my eldest brother!"

Jeremy was being a bit fussy as the doctor was working on his latest set of braces for his legs. "Uh, uh, no no..." He turned his head away, and meowed in frustration. [No sticks, Mama! No...no like it!]

Gaster smiled to her, and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "There's my beautiful Rey of sunshine~ You are looking so pretty today! I would hope that Mama is okay too; yes, she really had to help Sans, he came down with pnuemon...eh, the breathing problem."

He gently picked her up easily into his arms, and hugged her softly; carrying her out to the van. "Here we are, sweetie! We're going to get lunch from Grillby's, then go and get Mama."

After getting her into the van, he got into the driver's seat and headed down to the restaurant. "So, Rey, what would you wanting from Grillby's? And what do you think Mama would want? I got her a few things in backseat to cheer her up! A new sweater, some nice little trinkets...and a new handle ring!"

"I know baby kitty, I know...but you have to. They're supposed to help you. I promise it'll be done soon." Marris assured and rubbed his shoulder while another petted his head. "You're doing really good! Mama's right here. Nothing bad's going to happen."

Rey let out a small laugh and held on once Gaster picked her up. Once in the van, she buckled herself in and waited for her Papa to start driving.

"I like a chicken sandwich with the curly fries! Those were good last time! And...Maybe a pot pie? Or...we get her fries? Maybe a strawberry milkshake? Those are all good too!" Rey mentioned, she was unsure of what her mama would like.

Hearing about her mama's presents made her giggle in excitement, "I hope Mama loves them! I made her something too!" Out of her inventory was a tissue paper flower with a mix and match of colors so it looked like a pastel rainbow. Looked more like a decoration item with the large size however.

Jeremy murred worriedly, leaning his head against her pets. His large fluffy tail was even more fluffy than normal as it was puffed out some in his frustration.

The doctor came back in and finished adjusting the new brace. "And there we go... I'm sorry he has to go back to the stiff braces, Mrs. Gaster, but unfortunately that time spent in the soft brace caused his legs to bow out a bit more. We need his feet to be less pronated, or knock-kneed, when he's walking, and these braces will certainly help that."

Gaster chuckled softly as he pulled up to the restaurant. "She would love a milkshake and some fries! Mama is a bit of a light eater usually. And for you, a chicken sandwich and curly fries, Sunshine."

Seeing the large paper tissue flower, he grinned. "It is beautiful, Rey. I am sure Mama will love it."

He got out from the van, and smiled to her. "Now, Papa will be right back, will you be okay for a few minutes? Or do you wanting to come inside while I getting food?"

"No, I get it. He's been having a lot of issues lately." Marris sighed and kept petting her baby boy. She just hoped things got a little better by the time her newest ones were born.

Rey giggled lightly at her Papa before putting her gift back in her inventory. Hearing he would be gone, she immediately unbuckled her seat and stood by his side, not wanting to be alone, even if it was for a few minutes.

"I'll...I'll come..." she spoke weakly and hugged his arm.

The doctor nodded, as he finished up with the last part to be adjusted. "There we are...I understand ma'am. Having a disabled child is hard, but it's rewarding to see them succeed. I noticed he's doing well in his signing too. But, despite things, I can sign off on him attending school, starting this month. He's slated to go to special education, with a nurse as a 'shadow'. Are you familiar with 'shadows' that help the children that need it, Mrs Gaster?"

Gaster looked to Rey and he smiled a bit. Taking her hand gently, he felt her fingers going through the hole in his palm all too easily, as if she wanted to keep a tight hold on him. His mind was racing over what little he knew of her, from what her previous parents had told him.

He knew she had certainly imprinted on him...as although she wasn't too terribly worried about her Mama having been gone...he had woken up with her cuddled up beside him on the bed that morning. She didn't seem to want to leave his side for nearly any reason.

"Alright then, we go gets food, then we go and get Mama." He leaned down a bit, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, smiling gently to his daughter. A little part of him started to wonder just what he'd gotten himself into with this.

Was he always this attached to his own mother when he was awoken? He couldn't remember now, it had been hundreds of years since it had happened...and this was only a short time after Rey was awoken. Maybe things would change in the better for his little Rey of sunshine?

Regardless of his deep thinking, he headed into Grillby's, and waved hello to the old flame. Grillby just idly waved back, his white eyes wide and surprised still to see the little skeleton his daughter had told him about. He hadn't believed her when she'd told him at first.

"Yeah, I read up on it. Might do him good, honestly. I just want him on a good path for life." Marris sighed, one step forward but another step back. She should have been used to this by now.

"If it'll help him, I'm willing to do it." That's all she wanted. She wanted her kids to have it good...and never know the struggle she went through.

Rey stayed right by him, already feeling a little better that she wasn't alone. She didn't like being alone for too long, especially in dark areas. Mama had gone but Papa was at least there. Still didn't stop her from being paranoid that he would leave her too.

She gave Gaster a smile and walked inside. Seeing Grillby, she gave him a wave as well. "Hello! You are Mr. Grillby?" Rey did her best to be polite, she did seem to be fascinated in the fire monster.

The doctor nodded gently, and signed off on the recommendation. "Of course, every parent wants that for their children. So, we've gotten his new brace adjusted, and I've signed the paperwork. Looks like we're all done here for today, Mrs. Gaster. Any last questions before you leave though?"

Gaster chuckled, as he watched Grillby come out from behind the bar. "Helloing, Grillby! It is so nice to see you again!"

Grillby looked around a moment, as he waved back to Rey. "...hello there. Is... Caddy with you? Fuku told me...about her, but...I didn't believe her."

He adjusted his glasses, as a sweet smile came across his flaming face. "Yes, my dear...I am Grillbert Tinder. You may...call me Mr. Grillby."

Gaster chuckled softly, as he gave Rey a soft hug. "She is my daughter, Rey Trebuchet Gaster."

... Laboratory, or...woken up? Grillby retorted softly.

Gaster blushed and grinned a bit. Woken up. It was completely legal to do so, I am not walking around and just waking up the dead like you're thinking...

"So, we would like to be getting two double burgers, one all the way, one plain. A chicken sandwich, and all three with the curly fries! Oh, and we'd like a strawberry milkshake, and Rey, would you like a chocolate one too?" Gaster looked to her, smiling sweetly as he patted her back gently.

"Yeah...you got any advice on how to get him used to cups? He's been doing okay with utensils lately but with normal cups it's been a struggle. He can't do 'em unless they're sports bottles. Straws he just chews until they're unusable." Marris maybe hoped there was something different she could try. Jeremy was pretty different in comparison to her other two kids.

Rey just watched the two converse are watched the flames flicker on Grillby's head. She stated wondering how nice it must have been to take light with him everywhere. (Rooms would never be dark...that sounds nice...)

She would break from her thoughts when her Papa asked her a question, "Oh! Yes please! That would be good, Papa!"

The doctor thought for a moment, tapping his pen to his chin. "Mm, cups then. There are these 360 degree cups that are a good transition for toddlers that are spill proof as well. I'll get you a couple of them, so you can try it out for Jeremy."

As the doctor left the room, he headed down to the samples storage room. After a few minutes, he came back with a couple of 360 degree cups for Marris to start using with Jeremy.

Grillby nodded as well, and he wrote down the order. "I'll get that... cooking soon enough...for you both..."

Gaster smiled sweetly, and he rubbed Rey's back lovingly. "Wonderful! We will be having a lovely dinner with Mama tonight! And she will surely love our little gifties we've gotten her too."

"Thanks doc. Hopefully these help. Come on baby, let's go get your siblings and go home. We can go pick up dinner at Grillby's for daddy and all us, huh?" She took the cups and put them in her inventory before picking up her boy.

"My brave baby." Marris kissed Jeremy on his cheeks before taking him off.

Rey nodded lightly but seemed a little less enthusiastic as she did earlier. She still wondered why her mama didn't come back. She just hoped things would be okay.

Jeremy giggled and nuzzled his Mama's neck while she picked him up into her arms. He babbled some, his fluffy tail wiggling at the thought of having french fries for dinner.

Kristy was finishing up some work in her last class of the day, and she made sure to get together with her brother so they could be picked up when it was time.

Gaster gently patted Rey's shoulder, and he sighed quietly. "It will be being okay, Rey. We will get Mama, and head on home ourselves. It will be alright. She is most likely having to help your brother Sans with something."

Marris got Jeremy to the car, humming softly as she buckled him in, "That's my good boy. We'll go get your siblings first. Okay?" She purred lovingly before driving off.

She'd get to the school first and wait for her kids to get out. Then Grillby's was left before heading home.

Rey nodded lightly and played with the hem of her dress. "...Papa...Does...Mama or my brothers like me...?" She asked quietly, thinking about the argument the other day. It still nudged at her heart since she had no idea if she did something or said something that made things wrong. Even with Rocky...that hurt the most.

Kristy was sitting by the pick up area with her best friends Marshall and Sally; while Roman had Georgie nearly in his lap while they talked about things with school. Seeing their Mom had come, they both gently stood up and after Roman had given Georgie a soft kiss; and Kristy waved goodbye to her friends they both were in the car.

"Mom, is Dad alright?" Kristy was the first to speak up as she threw her bookbag into the floorboard.

Roman chimed in, after getting buckled up easily, looking to his Mom worriedly. "is grandma still at home? did you call her? or is she still mad at grandpa cuz of...her? and is she my aunt or somethin now? the heck is up with that...?"

Gaster sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head. "They do like you, Rey. It is...difficult to explain things. It was nothing with you though, Sunshine...it was all because of Papa. I had...done something that wasn't exactly...liked. So...they are being confused and scared, and is old magic, very old magic I using to help you out from dark place...they like to say I am playing God. I am not, I just wanting to give you good chance at life, Rey."

"Mama loves you, and so do your brothers. They just...not understanding very well, what goes on with skeletons and being awoken like we were. Your brothers, I made them in my laboratory, they were...eh, semi-clones of myself. Not awoken from...elsewhere like me and you. You are my daughter, because I chose you. And you are precious to me Rey, and I will help you however you are needing." Gaster smiled sweetly to her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Kristy was sitting by the pick up area with her partners Marshall and Sally; while Roman had Georgie nearly in his lap while they talked about things with school. Seeing their Mom had come, they both gently stood up and after Roman had given Georgie a soft kiss; and Kristy waved goodbye to her partners, after giving them both hugs and kisses, then they both got in the car.

"Mom, is Dad alright?" Kristy was the first to speak up as she threw her bookbag into the floorboard.

Roman chimed in, after getting buckled up easily, looking to his Mom worriedly. "is grandma still at home? did you call her? or is she still mad at grandpa cuz of...her? and is she my aunt or somethin now? the heck is up with that...?"

Gaster sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head. "They do like you, Rey. It is...difficult to explain things. It was nothing with you though, Sunshine...it was all because of Papa. I had...done something that wasn't exactly...liked. So...they are being confused and scared, and is old magic, very old magic I using to help you out from dark place...they like to say I am playing God. I am not, I just wanting to give you good chance at life, Rey."

"Mama loves you, and so do your brothers. They just...not understanding very well, what goes on with skeletons and being awoken like we were. Your brothers, I made them in my laboratory, they were...eh, semi-clones of myself. Not awoken from...elsewhere like me and you. You are my daughter, because I chose you. And you are precious to me Rey, and I will help you however you are needing." Gaster smiled sweetly to her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Marshall and Sally both gave hugs and kisses back before waving goodbye. Georgie did the same and waved over with a lot of energy before he'd fly off to his fathers.

Marris waited for them to get in and started to drive off once everyone was buckled, "Hey guys. And yeah, Grandma's still home. She was asleep along with your dad when I left the house. Dad's getting better, he still needs bed rest. Pneumonia's not gunna be gone in a day."

She started driving toward's Grillby's as they asked other questions, "As for Grandma being mad at Grandpa and Rey...I don't think she's mad anymore. Just tired and and worried about your dad. Rey...I don't know. Up to you two if you want to call her that. Like it or not...she's your Grandpa's kid now...but that doesn't mean you're obligated to call her an aunt if you don't want to." She knew that was going to be weird but figured it would be easier for her kids to decide.

In a few minutes, she'd park the car by Grillby's and start getting out, "We are getting Grillby's for dinner though. I feel bad if your Grandma cooked after taking care of things so much for us." Marris would go get Jeremy out of the car and help him down so he could try walking.

Rey managed a little smile at the cheek kiss before hugging his side. She still didn't know why it was so bad that she came..or what her grandpa did that made her come over. He saved her from the dark place...that was good...it was supposed to be good...right? She wasn't sure, but Papa made her happy. He said he could fix things...she hoped he was right.

Kristy and Roman looked to each other and they then started to get out of the car once their Mom parked. Roman just sighed, his ears twitching slightly.

"i don't really wanna call her aunt, that just feels...weird." Roman stated, his hands slipping into his pants pockets as he followed his Mom.

Jeremy toddled along beside Marris, doing somewhat well with his new braces, his little metal bottomed shoes tapping along the pavement of the parking lot.

Kristy hugged her gymnastics jacket close to herself and let out a mew worriedly. "I might call her Aunt Rey...but I dunno how I feel about...that..."

Her words were taken away from her when she saw the somewhat imposing figure of her obese Grandpa, with the willowy figure of Rey right beside him. With her tail suddenly wrapped around her waist she smiled, almost nervously. "Hi! Grandpa! Didn't figure to...see you here!"

"...really kris? dad and grandpa nearly live here..." Roman muttered as he came in beside his sister, his eyes closed as already the skelecat felt somewhat tired at what was most likely going to happen.

"Ah, hello Kristy, Roman, is so nice to seeing you here! I was getting dinner for me, Grandma and Rey. I'm going to head over to pick her up actually!" Gaster replied quite cheerily.

Kristy's ears flicked a bit, and she sighed. "Grandpa, really? Have you talked with Grandma to see if she wanted to come home? Dad's laid up in bed with pneumonia...dunno if she's gonna want to head home so quickly anyways..."

"Like I said, it's up to you tw-..." Marris would stop her answer when she saw both Gaster and Rey. (Well speak of the devil...)

"...Hi to you too, Pops..." Marris looked at Gaster with a less than enthusiastic face, She heard the conversation and tried to keep Jeremy close to her so he didn't wander off. Hearing he was going to grab Caddy, her tail flicked in annoyance, "Oh hell nah! You think you could just barge into my home and take her back without even calling her!? Or hell! Call me! That's the least you can do first before going over! Then again, that's what got you into this in the first place, not telling anyone anything before you act!" She hissed out annoyedly.

Rey hid behind her Papa as Marris spoke, seeming nervous about everything.

Gaster just sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, as he removed his glasses for a moment. ...You are completely misunderstanding me. I'm not just going to barge in and grab Caddy! It was supposed to be a nice visit, and bring dinner over to try to smooth things out! I got her a few little gifts that she'd like, and we'd talk things over. You are all jumping the gun on this on me!

Roman tilted his head slightly, and sighed. ...looks more like there's no food in the house, so you're trying to woo grandma with food and gifts that'll just distract her.

"I am not trying to just distract her!" Gaster spoke as he shook his head, waving his hand towards Roman. "You're as bad as your father sometimes, trying to figure everyone's issues out...but that is what makes me proud for you too, Roman. I just want us to get past this and get things worked out is all..."

Kristy looked to Gaster, frowning. "You want everyone to forget don't you? You sound like when Grandma talks about Getter..."

"I am never that pitiful excuse for a monster, who is only... thinking of himself..." Gaster's words seemed to be caught in his throat as he had finally felt Rey's fingers twisting into his green vest. He gently picked her up, and held her close to his chest, sighing. "I am as selfish as Getter, aren't I Marris?"

Marris continued to glare annoyedly at Gaster as he talked, letting the kids say their pieces. Normally she would have said something about sassing their grandpa or older family members, but she'd let it slide this time. Not like she didn't do it at their age either.

Rey clung onto her Papa and whimpered, starting to feel really guilty, even if she kinda knew this wasn't really her fault. She just didn't like people being mad at her Papa.

Seeing Rey cling onto him like that, Marris sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "...A little...I won't lie. Like...I'm sure Sans and Ma would be okay with all this if they were told about it beforehand when you were first planning this. Hell, Rocky and Papyrus too. We all would have liked to know instead of this being kept secret. I get you wanted to save her life G...I do...but if you're gunna bring her in, call her family and expect us to treat her like family...you gotta let us actually know first! Because we are your family! And we should get some kind of word out of you for things like this!" She sounded more frustrated than anything else.

"...We're ya afraid we'd say no? Why didn't ya tell us this before you went and did it...? Or at least tell your grandson...the one that's mostly affected by this...?" That was the one thing that bugged her out of this whole mess. No one was told anything until too late.

"It was all of that and then some. Caddy knew we planning it, possibly, but we had to get the parents to signing off on it first. They had wanted this for her, to have a life still...but once I explained that those awoken... don't remember themselves...they didn't feel right raising her with their family still." Gaster explained quietly. "They still loved her, but they felt...it would be better if she was with me. Also things...went a bit, eh, what is words...it went sideways, Marris."

"Usually spell is done, three days later, skeleton comes from dead human. Rey's awakening only took 8 hours! I was going to explain to family between that time! Even as is, I only drew up paperwork with her other family just a week before it even happen...it was why I had left during party, to perform the spell before it was too late...they had thought she had more time. Rocky...thought she had more time..." He looked to the floor and frowned softly.

Shaking his head, he placed his hand onto Rey's back gently. "I was given second chance after starving to death in Medival Germany. I wanted to give her one too, just like Momma, Daddy or Aunt Gravura would have done."

"I was going to tell Rocky. Going to explain to him. But things went too quickly. Too fast. I had no chance to truly explain myself. Now everyone jumping down throats, to try to hurt everyone it seems. Biggest one getting hurt though...is Rey. She doesn't understand. She was in the dark and scared and I brought her from that...I thought I was doing good things for her. For everyone."

"...So she came faster than you or her parents expected...Like I said...it...is nice ya tried to help...I...guess Rey's family is appreciative of all that...but...still...we would have liked to know. Even if you thought about it...we should have known too. I'll let you off, G...but ya got a lot of explaning to do. Especially to Caddy, your boys...and most of all your grandson." Marris sighed. That cleared up some things for her. It worked for her. But her word on things wasn't going to be enough.

She looked over at Rey, who had seemingly passed out due to a headache she'd gotten from listening in about all the information. She had no idea...parents? party? family? There was a different family? It was a little too much for her to process at the moment.

"...Ro...Kristy...what do you two think?" Marris looked over at her twins, wanting their opinion on things before she tried saying anything else.

Gaster sighed, running his hand down Rey's back comfortingly, realizing she'd passed out from the stress of it all.

Roman shifted on his feet a bit and tilted his head as he thought. "...well, if it had been a week since he'd signed the paperwork, shouldn't have rey's family talked with rocky about it? or...even if she herself doesn't remember, due to being awoken... wouldn't she have been told when she was still living? was this done without her permission?"

Kristy blinked a bit and nodded in agreement. "Ro's right, Mama... wouldn't someone have given her a choice? Or did her parents just choose this for her?"

Gaster frowned a little, and looked to Rey sadly. "I...am not that sure, kids. The Hernandez's... I only speaking with them. Not really... Reymona. I do not recall if they speaking with her about it or not...and as she would not remember, it no use asking her..."

Grillby came over with a couple bags of food, setting it on the counter. "Foolhardy as ever, Gaster...now, Marris, what would you want?"

He coughed into his elbow slightly, a soft smile coming across his face. "And how is Sans?"

Fuku's crackling sighs of frustration were heard soon, as Cancey went streaking across the mostly empty dining room, only her little sunglasses on.

"I'MMA BE NEKKID MAMA!" She had firewater dripping off of her, her little purple snake hair hissing in delight as she squealed excitedly.

Jeremy let out a squeal of laughter at seeing Cancey having fun and he started to try to run with her, his little metallic bottomed shoes tapping rapidly against the wooden floorboards of the restaurant.

"Considering Rocky didn't get told anything and became a mess after hearing about this after the fact...yeah...I say no one said anything to her either. I don't think that's something you hide from a close friend, but I can't say that myself since I don't know their story." Marris sighed, her tail twitching in annoyance.

She headed over to Grillby with a smile, "Hey there. Sans is getting better. He just needs another few days, so he's sleeping all day like normal. How are you doing here?"

She was about to say her order when she heard Cancey running around. Hearing Jeremy laugh and seeing him run got her excited, "Oh my stars! He's doing it!"

Gaster simply nodded and sighed softly, as he understood. "That is making much sense..."

Seeing Cancey running around, he chuckled softly.

Jeremy giggled and meowed excitedly, as he began to actually truly run after Cancey. "heheheehee!" He nearly tripped up, until Cancey came around and she giggled happily too; running over to him to help him with staying upright.

Kristy grinned happily, seeing that her baby brother was actually running. "You did so well Jeremy! This is amazing!"

Ro chuckled sweetly. "this is so cool, he was running, mom!"

Grillby had a soft smile on his face as he went over and gently scooped up Cancey and Jeremy into his arms; letting his granddaughter and him snuggle against his flickering warmth. "Such a wonderful...and sweet little boy."

Having remembered what Marris had asked him, he headed over to Marris and smiled to her. "That's...good to hear about Sans...and I am doing quite well. Getting up on...in age for now, of course...but I'm quite well. Pyre is...getting more sick though. She will likely...pass within a few months..."

"Oh I'm so happy for him! Jeremy! Kitten! You did so good! Look at ya!" Marris headed over to Grillby and mushed her baby boy's cheeks, grinning in absolute pride, "That's my kitten! Good job baby!"

Marris stopped once Grillby started talking again. Her ears drooped down at the news of Pyre, "Oh no...I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe there's a little hope left...Sans has gone through some hard shit...and..he usually ends up making it. Who knows...maybe she will too. Hope don't kill anyone. Tell her hi for me, yeah...?"

Jeremy giggled happily as his Mama mushed his cheeks. He mewed brightly, his large tail waving behind him. [I like running!]

Cancey just giggled in her Grandfather's arms and she nuzzled his fiery cheek lovingly. "I love you Granddaddy! I like being nekkid!"

Grillby smiled softly, shaking his head. "No, no, Cancey...little gorgons can't be naked lovey..." Looking to Marris, he nodded a bit. "There could be some hope, Marris...but we're okay with whatever happens. She's made peace with things...and so have I. So...what did you want to get for dinner, dear?"

Marris chuckled and easily grabbed Jeremy back in her arms, nuzzling him lightly, "That's good! Kitten needs to run more often!"

Hearing about the order made her chuckle, "Right! Almost forgot. Just the regulars for us. Oh! And those fried pickles ya had me try last time! I've been craving 'em. Ro? Kristy? You two want anything else?"

Jeremy immediately started to make biscuits on her upper shoulder, cuddling close to her.

Grillby nodded and he quickly wrote down the order. "Alright then...four double burgers, fries...and a gallon of sweet tea. And an order of fried pickles as well."

Roman smiled and nodded. "uh, i'd like a chocolate milkshake, please."

Kristy's tail was waving slightly, and she looked over the little menu. "I'd like some curly fries, instead of regular? Um...maybe Daddy would like a milkshake too? Do you think he could handle that, Mom?"

Gaster ended up just simply walking around a bit, carrying Rey against his plush middle as he sighed softly. "I...guess I will be following behind you, Marris. I need to be heading out anyways, before food getting cold...I will not take Caddy immediately, I will stay of course for now at house. Sounding good?"

"Nah, no milkshakes right now. Not until he gets a little more fluid out of his lungs. If anything, I'll make him a little hot tea." Marris looked over at Kristy as she let Jeremy massage her shoulder.

"Curly fries and a chocolate milkshake too please Grillby. Maybe throw a little ketchup for Sans. He might take to that if he's feeling up for it." Marris smiled gratefully at the flame elemental before hearing Gaster. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll let you know, alright?"

Grillby nodded softly, and he finished writing in their order. Carrying Cancey in his arms, he went towards the back and handed her off to Sicily as he went to start on their order.

Sicily got Cancey in a dress and she came over, smiling brightly to Marris. "Did I freaking hear that, Jeremy was running, Marris? That's so awesome! I know you've been working hard on his walking too!"

Gaster got his order and headed back out to his van, still carrying Rey in his arms. After he had left, Sicily's snake hair started hissing, as they looked a bit to where Gaster had been. "For what I heard, I was about ready to come out and stone him... can't believe he'd go and do something like that..."

Kristy looked a bit confused, her ears flicking a bit. "Stone him? Why would you throw rocks at Grandpa?"

Roman shrugged softly. "...it's not like it's irreversible, at least..."

"Yeah! Cancey got him up and running with her!" She purred and kissed her boy's cheek. "My kids are so awesome, I swear!"

She saw Gaster left and looked to Sicily, "Easy girl. Trust me, I'm still a little pissed too. But not much we can do now other than clean up the mess." She sighed out.

Rey started to wake up and groan in pain, "Papa...? What happened...? My head hurts..."

Sicily shrugged and she leaned against the counter. After listening to Marris, she started to pet her snake hair, as if to calm it down some. "There we go...yeah, I guess I get you, Mar...yanno I still miss running with you 'round the Underground sometimes~"

Kristy just seemed more confused at what Sicily spoke of. She let out a quiet mew and started texting silly pictures to her partners to pass the time.

Roman meanwhile started to almost fall asleep, as he leaned against the wall by the front counter.

Gaster had just set the food down into the van when Rey had started to wake up. "Do not be worrying, Rey-Rey...it is going to be okay. We're going to see Mama and your bubby Sans. Isn't that nice?"

As it has been awhile since Marris had left the house, Eli and Eddie has thought to visit to check up on Sans, not realizing that Caddy was there. All three of them were in the kitchen at the moment, after Eli had checked up on Sans.

"...he went and did all of that, Caddy? I can't believe him... I mean, I guess I can believe it, the man has played Hashem on so many occasions before..." Eli groused, as he got himself another brownie. "But to go over your head almost, and wake up a little human girl? And Reymona no less? It's a shande that he didn't realize the bullshit that was going to happen from that!"

Eddie patted his husband's arm, and shook his head. "Now Elihu, please...you know he was trying to think of what her parents wanted, and what would help her to live a life after it was cruelly taken from her young..."

"But nothing Eddie, did you think that when you woke up?" Eli commented, looking to Eddie.

"...I was alone in the park, buried in a poor man's grave, Eli. I wasn't awoken...it was merely background magic that changed me. All I knew was that I had died of a heart attack or liver disease... something killed me that's for sure..." Eddie spoke softly, before drinking some of his tea.

"Heh...yeah, good times. But if ya wanna have a playdate between Cancey and Jers here, hit me up. I'm not exactly in a position to do stuff like the old Underground days right now." Marris with her free hand rubbed her growing bump. She still had another 4 months to go but was already starting to look bigger since she was holding two.

Marshall and Sally would send silly pictures back to her to help pass the time. They seemed to have fun as they started showing some really silly things. Sally had an affinity with cute cat shenanigans and Marshall had his own brand of humor.

Rey nodded slightly, "..Okay...sounds...good..." She didn't seem all that enthusiastic now. Instead she lied back in her seat and tried to relax, anything to help the headache she had.

Sicily grinned and nodded. "Of course, Marsy. I wouldn't expect you to do any of that anyways...geez we got too goodness goin on to do any of that, do we?"

She scooped up Cancey and pressed little kisses all over her daughter's face. "Yes we do! My little flickering snaky baby~ Heh, I wonder if that one dude is still a statue down in Waterfall though?"

Kristy giggled at the pictures and sent one to both of them with her tongue out and her ears in weird angles. Roman had started snoring almost as he'd completely fallen asleep by then.

Grillby came back out with the order, setting it onto the counter. "Here we are...I put two orders of...fried pickles for you, Marris. Sicily, dear...could you scrape the flattop?"

Sicily smiled, patting Grillby's shoulder. "Of course. Just watch Cancey, would'ja? See ya Marris. Looks like Mini Judge fell asleep on the job again~"

Gaster had headed back to the house, and came up to the house, knocking on the front door quietly.

Eli heard the knocking and headed over, as Caddy was fixing something in the kitchen with Eddie. Seeing Gaster he sighed softly. "So, you came crawling here now?"

Gaster seemed a bit surprised to see him. "Aha...ha, no Dr. Greenburg, eh, Abba, I came to be seeing Caddy, actually...um... I got us dinner?"

Eli just opened the door more and shook his head. "Another thing you do, and don't ask about, what if she was already slaving away over a hot stove, Wingding?"

Caddy had a frown across her face as she came over to Eli, sighing. "Abba, please lay off the guilt trip... it's hard enough as it is... Hello dear, come on inside and no, unlike what Abba was trying to do, I've not made any kind of food yet, except a tray of brownies...which he's already eaten half of them anyways."

Despite his slightly irritated expression, the old golem blushed a bit and chuckled then. "They're too good, my sweet punim~ You really do cook so well!"

Sicily grinned and nodded. "Of course, Marsy. I wouldn't expect you to do any of that anyways...geez we got too much goodness goin on to do any of that, do we?"

She scooped up Cancey and pressed little kisses all over her daughter's face. "Yes we do! My little flickering snaky baby~ Heh, I wonder if that one dude is still a statue down in Waterfall though?"

Kristy giggled at the pictures and sent one to both of them with her tongue out and her ears in weird angles. Roman had started snoring almost as he'd completely fallen asleep by then.

Grillby came back out with the order, setting it onto the counter. "Here we are...I put two orders of...fried pickles for you, Marris. Sicily, dear...could you scrape the flattop?"

Sicily smiled, patting Grillby's shoulder. "Of course. Just watch Cancey, would'ja? See ya Marris. Looks like Mini Judge fell asleep on the job again~"

Gaster had headed back to the house, and came up to the house, knocking on the front door quietly.

Eli heard the knocking and headed over, as Caddy was fixing something in the kitchen with Eddie. Seeing Gaster he sighed softly. "So, you came crawling here now?"

Gaster seemed a bit surprised to see him. "Aha...ha, no Dr. Greenburg, eh, Abba, I came to be seeing Caddy, actually...um... I got us dinner?"

Eli just opened the door more and shook his head. "Another thing you do, and don't ask about, what if she was already slaving away over a hot stove, Wingding?"

Caddy had a frown across her face as she came over to Eli, sighing. "Abba, please lay off the guilt trip... it's hard enough as it is... Hello dear, come on inside and no, unlike what Abba was trying to do, I've not made any kind of food yet, except a tray of brownies...which he's already eaten half of them anyways."

Despite his slightly irritated expression, the old golem blushed a bit and chuckled then. "They're too good, my sweet punim~ You really do cook so well!"

"Yep!" Mars chuckled and petted Jeremy's head before looking at her twins. She gave Kristy a quick pet on the head before managing to bend down enough to give Ro a kiss on the head, "Come on sleeping judgy. We're heading home now."

"That statue's there still. I'm pretty sure at least. And thanks Grillby, the kits and I love ya for that." Marris chuckled and took her wallet out to pay for everything before she tried heading out. Had a sick husband to see and a fight to possibly break up.

Rey stayed behind Gaster, just in case. She still looked really nervous and scared, especially since she heard someone else starting to get angry at her Papa. Hearing Caddy's voice, she started whimpering, "...M-Mama..."

She poked her head from Gaster's side wth tears in her eyesockets, "I'm sorry...I'm...r-really sorry...p-please...don't be mad..."

Roman yawned and he woke up, heading off with his Mom. Kristy had pocketed her cellphone, heading off as well.

Caddy had started to say something to Gaster, until she saw Rey and how she was acting. "...Rey...I'm not... I'm not mad honey..."

Eli sighed softly, and sadly frowned a bit. "I'm sorry, Rey... I didn't mean to get so angry like that. I...still don't understand why your Papa did this, but you certainly are...a very nice little girl regardless."

Caddy smiled a bit, and gestured to Eli. "Rey, this is my Abba, or Father...he adopted me sort of, after my mothers had passed away...he's your Ziedy, that means Grandfather."

Eddie stood in the doorway, a glass of bourbon in his hand. "And we're already forgetting what we talked about...come on inside, before you let every bug in the county in the house."

(Marris...we're over here at your house. Caddy's been worried, but Sans is doing quite alright. He's uh...been using the bathroom quite a bit, but that makes sense due to the medicine he's on apparently...) Eddie remarked quietly directly to Marris.

Marris would drive on home soon enough. Hearing Eddie make the link with her, she sighed (Hey...Make yourselves at home. Good to hear about Sans...Just watch him and Cup Mom for me. We'll be there in the next 5 minutes. Warning, G is heading over with a guest. Be light on him...he's gunna talk.)

Rey sniffled and nodded at Eli sadly before hesitantly coming inside. She didn't feel right with being in the house. The earlier conversation from Grillby's was ringing in her head.

(Oh, don't worry yourself...he's already here. And thankfully I'm already in the bourbon, or I'd be choking the fat fuck myself for what he's tried to attempt, playing god of all things...) Eddie huffed to himself, taking a sip of the bourbon, as he finished it, and went back to the kitchen to get another glass for himself.

Caddy sighed, rubbing her cheek. "Mater, please don't drink too much, okay? I know you get headaches, but we don't exactly need Tipsy Tatti, do we?"

Gaster chuckled nervously, as he continued to head into the house, sticking by Rey. "My sunshine, are you feeling alright after what happened eariler? I am sorry for all of that...arguing at Grillby's..."

Eli sighed as he settled himself at the table again, in the reinforced chair that Marris kept for him. "Arguing at Grillby's? Oh great...just another excuse, now. So, how are you going to work your way through these messugnah dealings with waking her up?"

Eddie simply was pouring himself another glass of bourbon, and he sighed, taking a sip as he went over to Rey, his pale spring-green eyelights gazing over the little skeleton. His own clothes was just a slightly loose pantsuit with a newsboy cap on his skull. "What's your name, sweetheart? I'm your Grandmother Edmund or Tatti Eddie, if you'd prefer."

(I know...I know...but he did kinda have her parents' permission for it. Just try not to choke him until I'm in the house.) Marris rolled her eyes as she drove. Be a moment later when she finally got home and parked the car. She was not looking forward to what was going to happen in her home.

Rey looked over at Gaster then shifted her eyes to the floor, giving a shrug in response as her hands reached the beanie on her head. She just took it off and started playing with the fabric mindlessly.

She heard Eddie talk to her and shrugged again, "...Rey...Rey...Trebuchet...G...Gaster..." She seemed hesitant to say her last name now. Rey was still feeling down and scared for everything happening.

Eddie looked to Rey, and he gingerly placed his hand on her skull; pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Be proud of who you are, dear. Even if it's a life pressed upon you, you are who you are. And that cannot change too easily. But how you act can change."

Eli shook his head, and sighed. "We're not angry, we're not sad either Rey, we're just... confused?"

Eddie closed his eyes and headed out the front door. "Tatti needs a smoke, I'll be back, Caddy dear."

Kristy frowned when she saw her great-grandmother coming outside. "Oh... Tatti's smoking. He must be ready to punch someone..."

"... probably grandpa..." Roman retorted quietly.

Rey nodded slightly, seeming pretty sad. She headed to the kitchen to hide while the adults talked. She was already starting to feel anxious.

Marris headed over with a sigh, "Hey...good to see ya." She headed off to go inside and check things out. "We're here. Hey G, hey Abba. What's going on?"

"Nevermind. Hey Ma...G...ya made it faster than I thought...but alright. I'm...gunna go see Sans. See how he's feeling." Marris put the food down in the kitchen counter before going to see her husband, figuring to let the old couple talk.

Rey didn't even react to seeing Marris drop off the food and leave, she just stayed put and fiddle with her beanie.

Sans was laying in the bedroom, sprawled out and raspily breathing. He'd been up and down in the bathroom all day, doing something he normally didn't do, so by then he was exhausted.

Hearing Marris however woke him up a bit, and he looked over to her. "heya sweet thing..." He raspily coughed a bit, managing to sit up in bed.

Roman and Kristy came inside, heading to the kitchen, avoiding their great-grandparents and grandparents surprisingly. Seeing Rey, Kristy came over to her first.

"Are you okay? You look really shaken up over something...oh no, was it all this?" She mewed worriedly, her ears flattening slightly.

"...have you suddenly become an idiot, sis?" Roman commented, which got Kristy to smack him on his shoulder. The smack got him to finally notice just how distraught Rey seemed. Clearing his throat, he sighed, looking towards the little skeleton. "...so, um...are you hungry maybe? auntie rey?"

Eddie just stayed on the porch, having a second cigarette. He had already drained a second glass of bourbon, and felt like having a third. However the liquor was loosening him up and helped him to realize just how badly Rey is feeling in all of this.

After he started to waver more into the house, he went to the kitchen and slumped into a chair, trailing his finger around the rim of the glass.

"Hey tough tater. How have you been?" Marris smirked lightly as she headed over. She took a nearby towel and tried wiping away any sweat on his skull, "Still having a tough time?"

Rey didn't respond at first, her eyes were kept low and onto her beanie that was now scrunched up in her hands. Hearing Roman call her Auntie Rey only got her to tear up more, "...No...not hungry...no...don't call me...I'm not...family..." she muttered out sadly as tears started falling.

Comic sighed as she helped him and he turned onto his side looking to her gently. "ain't ever pissed as much as this medicine is make me do...and that's ever...all this sweating, spitting and coughing up and then...that. but at least it's getting the fluid off i guess..."

Roman sighed, and gently patted her shoulder a bit. "but that's the thing...even if you feel you aren't family, you are. grandpa woke you up, he cared enough about you too do that...he could have just left you alone and dead."

Eddie sighed, looking to Rey curiously. (Rey...you are family. Come here to your Tatti, I'll give you love, poppet.)

Gaster had been quietly talking back and forth with Eli and Caddy, when he came into the kitchen finally. "Everything will we be being alright Rey. I know you confused and scared and very very sad, but it will be okays. Why don't you give Tatti a nice hug, and we can be going home with Mama after we having dinner?"

"Yeah. It's for your own good, babe. But if this is tiring you out...maybe we should think of getting you a catheter or a bed pan or something. Least then you're not tiring yourself out so much." Marris suggested as she finished wiping him down. She'd kiss 'em but she also didn't want to risk getting sick, especially with her pregnancy.

"I got us Grillby's for dinner if you're up for it. You feel like eating?" Marris gently stroked his shoulder, in hopes that was a good enough substitute for now.

Rey let out a whimper at being told she would have been left alone and dead before it turned to her crying.

"N-no..." she managed to cry out, "No one...it's bad I'm here...no one wants me here...everyone fights c-cause I'm h-here...You...You s-said parents...I had p-parents before...I don't know about those! I only saw Papa after the dark! I d-didn't want to be in the dark! It was c-cold and s-scary! But t-that was bad! I d-don't want to be here...I d-don't want p-Papa in t-trouble...p-please...stop...stop...s-stop..." she sobbed out before suddenly...she disappeared! Gone in a small flash.

Comic made a face at the catheter. "...yeah, they gave me that uh, option at the hospital too, least before i passed out the first time. sent me home with a few disposable ones too...i can take care of it, just gotta uh...give myself girly bits, hurts less that way..."

The tired skeleton grinned genuinely at the thought of Grillby's, despite his exhaustion. "hell yeah, i'm starved..." He started to hack and wheeze, doubling over in pain in the process.

Gaster was left speechless after Rey had seemingly shortcut away, and he looked to see if he could find her. "Oh dear... Oh no no no... Rey! Rey-Rey! Sunshine, where did you go?!"

Roman's ears flattened to his head and he sighed. "...guess that was the wrong thing to say..."

Caddy frowned in worry, and held onto Gaster's side. "Where could she have even gone, G?"

Gaster thought for a moment and sighed. "She might have gone place she remembers..."

He took Caddy's hand, grabbing their meal from the counter and he went out from the house to the van. His intention was to head to the hospital where she'd died.

"Yeah, good idea. We'll do that then. You wanna head to the hospital now and get it done? Or tomorrow? Your choice." Marris knew it wasn't going to be pleasant either way.

She smiled at seeing him happy over Grillby's until he started to hack and wheeze. She just kept rubbing his back in hoped it helped, "Slowly tater tot...slowly...you're okay..." It hurt her inside that she couldn't do much else.

Rey whimpered and sniffled from her spot. She looked around to see where she was, this wasn't her brother's house...and it wasn't home. It was her old hospital room...completely empty for the moment. Seemed like no other patient claimed it yet as the bed was laid empty and the window blinds closed. She made her way over to the seated window and sat there before opening the blinds to take in the sights.

She could see the hospital garden from there...the small bit of stars that could be seen overhead, nurses and doctors walking to and from...and the moon. Rey stared at the moon for a while, it was the only source of light she had in the dark room she was in. She couldn't help but keep crying, sad over something she never once had or fully remembered.

Everything hurt and she didn't know why. Why her Papa's family got so mad at him. Why her new brother didn't seem to like her at all. Why Rocky didn't like her...said some weird things... Why was everyone was mad for being there. If she put herself alone, maybe they'd be nice to her Papa.

She only cried more in thinking about him...

Comic leaned over for the trashcan, and his mouth opened with a slight crackling noise as he then vomited clear, mucusy liquid directly from his lungs.

The trip to the hospital only took about fifteen minutes, and Gaster hurried down the hallways, till he got up to the emptied hospital room. Carefully opening the door a bit, he saw her sitting there in the window.

"Reymona? I'm...oh gods I cannot run, fuck... I'm so sorry..." Gaster spoke softly as he came into the room more. Caddy was right behind Gaster, a worried expression across her face.

"Rey, sweetie...why did you run away? I know it's not been that great..." She also spoke quietly, and sighed a bit.

Marris kept rubbing his back as he vomited out the liquid from him. "You're okay...hey that's good. You're getting a lot of it out. You're getting better, babe." She waited for him to be done and tried wiping away any excess he had still clinging to his mouth. The cracking she was used to by now...but it didn't make her worry any less.

Rey kept crying in her spot, hiding her face in her knees and beanie. She only shrunk in on herself when Gaster and Caddy came over. "...I..dunno...y-you...g-got mad...f-for me...b-b-being here...e-everyone's m-mad...m-mad at papa...m-m-mad at me...i-is it b-bad I'm here...i-is it b-bad p-p-papa h-helped me f-from t-the dark...?" She seemed to think it was all her fault.

Comic was gasping raggedly, and he laid back on the pillow. "...yeh... it's... it's easier to breathe..." His eyelights gazed to her, and they changed to weak hearts in shape.

"i love ya marrianne...how'd this little spud get so lucky wit youse?" He drawled, as he softly put his hand on her stomach, rubbing gently.

Caddy sighed, wringing her gloved hands a bit. "No, no it isn't bad that Papa helped you, it's not your fault...no one really understands, sweetie... it's confusing and scary, not only for you, but for everyone else. When Papa saved you from the dark...it was because he had awoken you, from being a dead human...to a living skeleton...and you had woken up in the drawer, in the morgue."

"The darkness you talk of, is the drawer they put your dead body in, Reymona..." Gaster sighed softly, petting her back gently. "...you used to be...very very close to Rocky, my grandson. And, it is my fault, I never speaking with him about this. He thought visiting you was...eh, secrets, so I was conflicted about telling him and letting him know...or betraying him with this knowledge of mine..."

Marris chuckled and let him rub her stomach before helping him ease down back on the bed. "I could ask the same thing...you're a mess...but your my cute mess..." She gave a kiss to her free hand and getting batted his cheek with it. She would have showered him with kisses at that point, but still...getting sick was not an option at the moment. "And I love ya so much, ya couch potato..."

Rey whimpered and clung onto Gaster, still upset with everything. "N-No more...n-no more...P-Papa...w-want to g-go h-home..." she cried out and hid her face into his gut, looked like it was going to be a while before she fully calmed down.

Comic chuckled softly, laying back on the bed. "love ya too marris...my sweet delinquent kitten~"

Gaster sighed a bit, nodding to himself. "O-Of course, Rey-Rey...we will be going homes right now... Mama is coming back with us too."

Caddy watched as Gaster gently lifted Rey into his arms as if it was nothing, considering his strength, and carried the young skeleton out from her old hospital room. After a few moments, they had gotten back to their van, and headed home together.

At Marris' house, Eddie shook his head as he poured himself another glass of bourbon. He seemed pretty sloshed, yet he's himself rather well considering things.

Rey still clung onto Gaster for a while least until they reached the van. She curled up in her seat and waited to go home. She was still sniffling and whimpering the whole way through until they got home.

She didn't know what else to do or say.

"Go on and rest up, Sans. I'll get you your food in a minute, okay?" Marris gave him one more hand kiss before heading back to the kitchen.

She did notice Eddie still drinking and chuckled lightly, "Doing okay there? Ya need some water or something?"

Comic smiled softly as he laid down in the bed. "...sure thing babe..."

Kristy and Roman were in the kitchen with their great-grandparents after their own grandparents had left, and Kristy was working on getting their food set out on the table. "Um...Ziedy, Tatti? We didn't know you both would be here, we would have gotten you something as well...um, Tatti you want to split my burger and fries at least?"

Eddie looked to her over his glass of bourbon, and sighed. "Today's been...interesting, to say the least, Marris. Oh, no no, honey...no, Tatti isn't hungry or anything...you eat sweetiepie...I'll be fine..."

Eli chuckled a bit, as he plucked up a curly fry from Kristy's plate. "I'll just have a fry honey, me and Eddie can head on home as it is. We just had come over to see how Caddy was doing...then she just up and runs out from the house, without a goodbye or anything..."

Marris looked over in the kitchen and in the livingroom. Eli was right...no Caddy or Gaster in sight. "Huh...where'd they go? Kids you know where they went off?"

She seemed pretty confused about that a she sat down to grab her fried pickles to eat.

"Speaking of home, how are you two doing? Family doing good and all that? Vee's been chatty as ever about whatever she picks up from Myst so I know some bits and pieces." Marris shugged as she grabbed a jar of blue cheese ranch and started dipping her pickles in that before eating them.

Roman had already started digging into his burger, and he shook his head slightly. Kristy sighed, having popped a fry into her mouth as well. "I'm guessing home...Rey got so...sad and frustrated she had shortcut away. Guess Grandpa knew where she'd went. We just stayed quiet and tried not to really bother them though..."

Eli held his hands up and shook his head. "Of course, that yutz decides to fuck up things again. The man plays Hashem way too much Marris! If my daughter didn't love him to pieces like she does, I wouldn't trust the man that much."

Eddie had partially finished his third glass of bourbon, when Eli plucked it from his hands. "Hey...? I was drinking that, bubbie..."

Eli downed the half a glass, and then plunked the cup into the sink. "And now I finished it, Eddie. You are completely sauced, Bubbalah. Probably can't even hear thoughts, can you?"

"...Just like I like~" He purred, as he leaned his head against Eli's pudgy midsection.

Roman chuckled around his burger, winking at his Mom. "...tipsy tatti's back~ hey, tatti, can i have some money maybe?"

Eddie narrowed his sockets at Roman, and he reached forward, flicking the skelekitten's head; and then dropped a $20 bill onto the table. "Such a sweetie boy, don't bug Tatti anymore, and get me a glass of scotch, hmm?"

Roman didn't take the twenty, but he looked to his Mom, not having expected that from his great-grandmother. He had figured the old man had drank enough for the day. Possibly even the week. The look that Eli was giving Roman spoke not to get up for anything.

"I know...I know. But then again...he was gunna tell all of us. Things just moved too fast. But, not like we can do much about it...girl's already here. Like any kid...they're not asked to be born...they're just plopped in and hope for the best." Marris shrugged as she ate another pickle. It was a thought she had when she was younger...never asking to be born...she was there and stuck whether a certain person (that bastard...) liked it or not.

She started snickering when Roman got flicked in the head, "Ya should have kinda seen that coming, baby kit. Your Tatti's cool and all but he still can kick ass. He ain't your Uncle Moshem."

"I think you're good for the rest of the day, Tat. Besides...I don't have scotch here." Marris mentioned as she rubbed her stomach. Alcohol was something else she tended to avoid, not just cause of her kids. Gang life taught her many things...but also brought in a lot of problems. Not that anyone else needed to know about it.

Eli nodded his head, and agreed with Marris. "You are speaking loads of wisdom, Marris. That is true for anyone who is born, or even awoken for that matter. They come into life, and what may be, may be. They have no choice in the matter."

Eddie giggled when Marris spoke about his son-in-law Moshem. "Oh, yes...pup wouldn't know if an enemy from an ally, until they bopped him on the schnoz...but he's a good boy, just like you kids are! I love you both so much, my little sweet punims~"

Kristy's ears flicked at the praise, and she smiled happily. "I love you too Tatti!"

Roman nodded, and just leaned against Eddie's chest, after setting his burger down. "...love you too tatti. you can keep the money, i just was playin, you know..."

Eddie shook his head, and pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek. "No no...I gave you that, you keep it. Scotch or no. Eli, give Kristy some too. Can't give one without the other, t'isn't right bubbie..."

Kristy blushed a bit, and smiled a bit softer. "Aw, thanks, Tatti...you don't have too though..."

Eddie's soft green eyelights gazed to Marris then, and he smiled softly. "You know...I can tell you, that different from how a baby is born...it's scarier when you're awoken...you're a fully functioning person, pulled from one life to the next, and you know nothing of your old life...just vague memories, fuzzy as if looking through a kelidoscope...and how you died. And if you...died in your sleep, you may not have...much memories at all. If your death was painful...you are one of the luckier ones. Because you keep those memories a bit more brighter, a bit more closer to your mind...injury, starvation, heart attack...those stay with you...passing in your sleep? It's just one blended into all the others, fuzzy as anything...which just makes it scarier on the other side..."

"Yep..." Marris sighed and finished up her first round of fried pickles before grabbing a burger and fries to take to Sans. He needed to eat too.

She did smile at seeing her kids interact with their great grandparents. That would disappear when Eddie started talking about the memories of awoken skeletons, "Uuuuuh...that's...kinda a load ain't it Tat...? I get this whole thing is confusing and scary...but these are also kids we're talking about. Rey's a kid. I'm just hoping G knows what he's doing and gives her the care she needs." That was another thought in her mind but she'd save it for later.

"Ro...Kristy...make sure your little brother eats after you two are done. He's probably playing around. I'd get him but I need to go give your dad his dinner too."

Roman was looking up at Eddie from where he'd laid his head against his great-grandmother's chest, and Kristy was staring at Eddie, before she nodded to what her Mom had said.

"Sure Mom...I'll go and grab Jer right now actually..." Kristy responded quietly. She got up from the table, and went to go get her baby brother, who was toddling around in the living room with some of his toys just then.

Comic was laying in the bed still, having listened to his grandmother going on about awoken skeletons and he put the other pillow over his head, managing something near to a scowl. Of course, his grandmother would get sauced and start going on strange rants. He just hoped and prayed that he wouldn't start rambling about the labs on the surface.

He didn't feel up to explaining to his kids about THAT set of oddball and legitimately terrifying experiences that his Tatti had gone through. At least the 'awoken skeleton' thing wasn't...too bad, considering everything else the elderly skeleton could talk about.

Marris headed off back to the bedroom with a plate of Sans's dinner. She did manage to slip a text to Mystic on the way there [Call Eddie or Eli. Ed's sloshed to hell and back and saying weird shit in front of my kids. Distract 'em for like...5 minutes. Please...?]

She'd get to Sans and set the plate down nearby, "Here babe. Eat up. I even got him to put in his ketchup that ya like if you can mustard it." She made a lighthearted pun, hoping it would brighten him up a bit.

Mystic would indeed call Eddie's phone after getting her bestie's sister's message

Comic pulled the other pillow off of his head and he looked to Marris, a genuine smile crossing his rounded face. "...hey, heheheh, that's a good one, you been ketch-uping to me fer years ain't you babe?"

Eddie was about to talk more with Roman, when his phone started buzzing in his coat pocket. Picking it up, he looked to the phone, and answered it. "Shalom, Mystie...how're you doing tonight my sweet punim?"

His voice was obviously quite slurred, his cockney British accent stronger than usual as he leaned partially on the table, his chin in his hand.

Roman had started to quietly eat his meal again, not wanting to really interact anymore with his great-grandmother that evening. After a few moments, he picked up his plate and went to his bedroom. Stopping by his parent's bedroom, he tapped on the doorframe, and pointed to his own bedroom.

Kristy was back at the table, with Jeremy, helping him to eat his fries after breaking them up a bit for him. She had given him juice in one of his new 360 cups the doctor had given Marris.

"Been trying. Though my brain's a little fried trying to do so. May-yo keep teaching me your punny ways." Marris laughed before serving his dinner, "Eat up, tater tot. You're gunna need your strength."

She heard Roman knock on the doorframe and head to his bedroom. She understood he needed his time alone to think, she'd just check in on him later on.

Mystic giggled on the other end, already knowing her Mater was drunk thanks to Marris's warning, "Hi Mater! I'm doing okay. Napst and I got back fom the doctor's for my checkup. They tried this new thing on me and it's been really cool! I got a picture of the baby's soul on mine! I'll text it to you and Abba in a bit. The twins are excited and Tina's coming home this weekened to spend some time over! Did you want to stop by as well? You know she loves seeing you two!"

She never minded when Eddie got drunk but always did find his british accent very amusing.

Comic chuckled softly, and took the burger and began eating slowly. He was still tired, but he did need the strength. Biting into the burger, he smiled sweetly at the tender, loving care he had from his family and from Grillby, as he knew that despite he took money from his wife for the food...he usually didn't use it, keeping it in a savings bank account for those less fortunate.

Eddie giggled happily, and had the biggest grin on his face. "Oooh! Yes, yes we would punim! I would love to see that little piccy you got! Oh, oh, Eli, Eli..." He hiccuped rather loudly, and looked up at Eli. {We gotta gets Mystie a little pressy for the new baby! We gotta go to the store tonight!}

Eli chuckled softly, rubbing Ed's back. "No no no...we already got them something really nice, Bubbalah...don't worry about things, okay? Let's just go home for now, yeah?"

Eddie frowned, and rubbed the back of his skull softly. "Oohh, I want to...want to go and see my Mystie and the twins, Bubbalah..."

Marris kept watch of him just to make sure he was doing okay. She did get him a bottle of water to replenish himself after. She just hummed idly as he ate. "Love ya tater...get well soon."

Mystic couldn't help but laugh a bit more at hearing her Mater talk like that, "I wouldn't mind if you came tonight Abba. Tina's not here until Friday afternoon though. But you never know I don't mind seeing you two. The twins love having you both!"

The picture did manage to get sent over to Eddie's phone. It was a brown and white photo that looked like an ultrasound, but the only thing seen was one large monster soul, most likely Mystic's...and a little monster soul attached to it.

Comic looked to Marris and smiled happily to her. "love ya too...baby cat..."

Eddie giggled happily, and smiled sweetly at hearing his daughter saying they could come over that evening. "Oooh! Yes yes, I want to go over to Mystie's house tonight Bubbalah! I would love to see our twin grandbabies!"

Eli sighed, and gently scooped up Eddie into his arms and he spoke towards the phone, having gently taken it from Eddie's hand. "Okay, Bubbie...yeah, we're gonna come over tonight Mystic. Let your Mater sleep off the bourbon, 'long as it's alright with Nasta of course. It's...gonna be another long night probably...get the trash can ready would you? We'll be on our way in a few minutes..."

"Awww, the picture is beautiful, Mystic! We'll see you soon, honey! Abba and Mater love you all so much, sweetie." Eli continued on as he carried Ed out to the car.

Marris purred by Comic's side, just wanting to relax with him for the time being as she rubbed her bump.

"I'll have everything ready for you two, Abba. I made a nice baked pasta dish today and have a lot to go around. Don't worry! I'll get the trash can ready as well as a bed just in case. See you two soon okay? Love you too!" Mystic chuckled.

"Glad you like the picture, Mater! I'll see you soon!" She'd hang up soon enough to go speak with her partner. "Napsta baby! Abba and Mater are coming over!"

Comic had finished the burger, and drank some of the water slowly. Taking a few of his medication, he sighed softly; smiling to Marris. After a few moments, he started to do some jaw exercises he'd learned from his Ziedy. Doing the exercises combined with his medication helped to loosen up his jaw quite a bit. Looking over to Marris, he gave her a real genuine smile; his teeth slightly parted.

"how does my smile look, babe? i've been doing my exercises pretty...regularly, even in the hospital." He smiled again to her, chuckling softly.

Eli carried Ed out to the van, and he then drove over to Mystic and Napsta's house. It was an easy drive thankfully, and after a bit of a drive he pulled into the driveway, and sighed, putting his head on the top of the steering wheel closing his eyes. He was exhausted, and hoped that the night wouldn't be too bad after everything.

Marris watched him, even stroking his skull lightly with a finger of hers. Seeing how he smiled at her made her blush and giggle like she had when he first told her corny romance jokes when they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "Like a million G, baby. At my top three...my second favorite's that smile I got out of you when I made puns at ya the first time..." She purred. She'd really wanted to start kissing him right then and there, but had to hold herself back.

Mystic was helping the twins set the table while Napsta had finished hiding whatever booze they did have in the house and replaced it with sparkling grape juice or sparkling non-alcoholic apple cider. Didn't have to but the bat and bat hybrids liked the taste of the stuff time to time. Napstablook was currently getting the room and the trashcan ready just in case as Eli had asked.

The twins' ears perked up at the sound of a car coming in and parking. "Mom, Ziedy and Tatti are here!" Maxie looked excited at seeing the car from the window. Nicole peeked over as well with her brother before letting out a small squeak in happiness. Both of them always enjoyed it when their grandparents came around.

"Go on and say hi then you two. Just be careful with Tatti Eddie. He's a little drunk." Mystic warned and patted their heads before letting them rush over to the car to say hi. The two eagerly headed out and over to the car before stopping nearby the front and waiting for them to come out.

Comic chuckled softly, and he patted her stomach, rubbing softly with his fingers to give her attention; as he gazed to her. "...you know, pneumonia isn't catchable...it's cause of the fluid in my lungs..."

Eli lifted his head, and sighed softly. Seeing the twins come over to the car, he chuckled and opened the door. "Hey kiddos! Wanna help Ziedy get Tatti outta the car? He's a bit unsteady yanno. I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you and your parents!"

Eddie was leaning against the window, and he yawned softly. His jacket was askew, and he looked quite a bit of a wreck at the moment.

"Are you sure? Last I need is for both of us to get sick...especially with me carrying and doing things for three." Marris was worried about that part. After what happened with Jeremy and her first set of twins, she'd been acting a lot more careful on what she did, ate, and drank so her babies turned out okay. She didn't want any other kid to suffer or get lost...not again.

The twins headed over to hug Eli first, letting out small content squeaks of happiness, "Hi Ziedy...!" "Hello Z-Ziedy..."

The two immediately headed over to Eddie to help him out as well, not wanting him to get left behind. They tried their best to get him into the house as Mystic came to the front door, "Abba! Mater! Come on in! Dinner's just about ready!"

Comic nodded softly, and patted her hand. "...yeah, i get you honey...don't need to do anything...i'll get ova this right as rain, alright? wouldn't want you or the kits to get hurt. we...well, don't need to say it, right? don't need anythin' else goin wrong...still think it's cause of me, we got all these problems sometimes..."

Eddie was being helped to the house, thankfully he could walk all the way inside underneath his own power, despite his wavering movements. Seeing Mystic, a bright smile came to his face. "Punim! Oooh, sweetie, I am so happy to see you! How are you -hic- doing tonight?"

Eli came out as well, with a couple of small packages under his arm, as he leaned a bit on his cane. After carrying Eddie and a long day regardless, he was rather tired and needed to rest some.

"Why do ya say that? It's not your fault, Sans. This was shit neither of us could control." Marris stroked his skull, "Just being a little careful is all. We're okay. Jeremy's doing good. Ro and Kristy are doing good in school...we don't got it too bad here."

Mystic took over for the twins and headed over to hug her Mater before bringing him inside, "I'm doing good as ever, Mater. Come on in! Abba, you doing okay back there? Kids help him out."

The twins gave a nod to their mom as they headed over to help Eli too. "What's with the packages, Ziedy...?" "Do you want us to take those...?"

Napstablook headed over from the kitchen with a shy but soft smile, "Um...h-hello...g-good to see you again..."

Comic smiled softly, and nodded. "i guess...jus' feels like it baby...but if ya say it ain't too bad, i guess it ain't. sorry i'm being so down tonight. i love ya marris."

Eddie gently hugged Mystic, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Aww, I love you so much, honey...I'm sorry...sorry I'm a bit sloshy tonight...got into Marri's bourbon~"

He tapped onto his skull playfully, giggling. "Can't hear a damn thing in my head, it feels soooo nice sweetie~"

Eli smiled sweetly, shaking his head. "Oh, I wouldn't think so...hm. Sure thing, kiddos. Just wait till we get inside to look at them, alright?" Seeing Napstablook, he grinned brightly. "Hello Napstablook, good to see you too! How are things going lately with you?"

"Don't worry about it, babe...we're good. I promise. I love you so much, Sans...couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else..." She chuckled only stop and look at her stomach. "...Oh shit...That was a kick...! Heh...looks like they're finally moving around in there. Little early since I'm three months in next week...but I can't complain."

Mystic nuzzled Eddie happily with the biggest grin on her face, "I can tell, Mater. Must have been a hard day for you. Come on in! It's nicer inside too." She happily led Eddie inside and onto the couch so he could relax. Didn't need to have him on his feet if he didn't need to be..

The twins led their Ziedy inside as well as Napstablook tried to talk with the old golem. "Oh...g-good...snails are doing well...m-music's...um..good...just...f-finished a deadline for one actually...and...Mystic and I went to her p-prenatal appointment to check on the baby...did she...um...send the picture to you?"

Comic's genuine grin came back, hearing the twins were kicking. "oh my gosh...that's...that's amazing...i love you so much too, marrianne. you are the best thing ever...heheh...you're the best case to come across my desk."

He gently squeezed her ass, and chuckled brightly. "along with the best ass that 'came' all across my desk too~"

Eddie yawned a bit, and settled onto the couch easily. "You are so sweet to me, Punim~" He looked a bit tired and green in his cheeks, but he just put his top hat on his face and groaned softly. "Mater's head is swimming...I'm going to...ugh, nap a bit..."

Eli nodded to what Napstablook was talking about. "That's wonderful, Napsta! I'm glad to hear that the snails are doing well, oh! You finished up some of the music, I do love listening to it, Napsta."

As he settled into the chair that the twins led him too. "Yes, yes we got that beautiful picture! I am so excited to hear more about the little one, Mystic, tell me all you can! And you talked about dinner too? Aw, that's so nice, honey. Now...about those two little boxes I have here, why don't you two munchkins come over, and I'll let you check them out, hehehe~"

The two boxes were a couple of gifts the twins had been wanting for awhile, as him and Eddie tended to spoil the great-grandkids pretty frequently.

Marris laughed and rubbed her stomach to calm the little kicks going on. She gave a genuine smile at her husband before letting out a gasp at him squeezing her butt. "God...Sans...don't do this to me...I already hate not being able to make out with ya...don't make me get horny right now...and you know how I get...that desk ain't the only thing "coming" around" She purred seductively as a free hand managed to play with the back of his neck.

"Go ahead Mater. You rest up." Mystic had a feeling where that was going and kept the trashcan close by just in case. She left Eddie for a second to go get him a blanket and a bottle of water. Same old thing she did back then too.

"Oh...t-thank you...I...it's not very..." Napstablook saw the look on Mystic's face, making the robot gulp before trying to reword their sentence, "I...do my best..."

"Nice save there, Blooky." Mystic chuckled and got the blanket, easily putting it over Eddie to keep him comfortable.

The twins looked interested as they took a box each. Both of them were used to getting spoiled, but did their best not to take advantage of it. They were grateful regardless. Maxie got excited in seeing the new headphones he wanted and immediately tried them on. Nicole was happy with the new ballet shoes she got, seeming really happy how shiny and gold the ribbon looked on them. "Thank you Ziedy..." "...Thank you Ziedy!" The two gave him a big hug and kiss on his cheeks, happy little squeaks in between.

"Really Ziedy? Mater? You keep this up, I'm going to run out of things to give them for Giftmas or their birthdays!" Mystic chuckled, but was slightly annoyed with how much the kids were getting. Though, that also might be because she was slightly jealous. She couldn't really complain much, she was like that too when she warmed up to Zede, though most of her gifts were in experiences.

Comic grinned lecherously for a moment, until he felt her fingers on his neck vertebrae. He started to just melt, a blue blush crossing his cheeks. "aww, marris...ya know just where to rub these old bones..."

Eddie just let out a soft noise, and tried to rest on the couch. His head was swimming, and he felt like he was going to vomit, just as Mystic had figured. After just a moment, he grabbed the trash can, hurling into it.

Eli rubbed his cheek and sighed. "And...there we go."

He smiled to the twins and hugged them back happily. "Aw, you are very welcome! Hehe, aw, Mystic, we knew they'd wanted them, it's not much you know~"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small box, holding it out to Mystic. "Got you a little something too, Mystie. Annnnd we did get something for Napsta, but I guess it's still in the car? I'm not sure...I can grab it before we leave tonight. If we don't stay over of course. Today's been something else... I'm telling you, Mystic, what that old skeleton is doing... it's not natural. I mean sure, Mater, he was woken up, but that was background magic, not that fercocketed spell...ugh."

"I feel like I need a damn drink myself, but I swear Mater drank enough for me and the darn county too today. Don't even know where he got the bourbon from either..." Eli sighed, shaking his head. "Napsta, could you check Mater's breast pocket? See if he's got his flask on him? Don't need him drinking more..."

"Oh! We're going to see Abba tomorrow at the hospice, Mystic. Would you want to go? He'll be happy to see you both and the kids, you know." Eli commented and smiled sweetly to his daughter.

Eddie had finished hurling, and he laid back on the couch, his sockets closed, a bright green sheen across his cheeks. His flask was indeed in his jacket, full of cinnamon whiskey still.

"Aww...Abba there was no need for that. But thank you. I swear you spoil this family so much!" Mystic laughed as she opened her gift. She pulled out the bracelet and smiled, "Oh Abba...it's lovey...!"

She has noticed Eddie had started puking in the trash can and rubbed his back, hoping it helped. "Oh yeah. I heard about that, Vee told me. I'm...not sure how to feel about that in all honesty...and I don't know how humans will take to that either."

Napstablook gave a shy look as they managed to grab the flask in Eddie's jacket. "Thank you...you...didn't need to..." They got used to getting a bunch of gifts from the two before, least they had a nice collection of hats going. Made a nice change of pace from their usual wardrobe.

"Oh Abba I'd love to! You know I never say no to Zede. I can head over as soon as I'm done with picking up the twins tomorrow from school!" Mystic seemed to brighten up more at hearing about seeing the old tree monster. She opened the bottle of water for Eddie and handed it over, "Come on Mater. This will help."

Eli smiled and nodded. "Oh, Napsta, you know it's no problem to get you all little trinkets and things. Moshem will probably be at the hospice, doing rounds with Bella too. Shayna said she'd babysit the pups, so it'll be free time for them."

Eddie groaned softly, and sat up slightly, taking a drink of the water. "Ugh...t-thank you sweetiekins...dunno why I...d-drank so much...my head is swimming..."

Eli sighed, running his hand through his whitened curled hair. "Of course it is, dear. Just rest, and it'll go away soon enough. You've already vomited, so that's the hardest part. Just rest, okay?"

Eddie just nodded, drinking some more water, and he laid down on the couch. "...I want one of my little ones...come snuggle Tatti..." He was slightly whining in his tone, a sweet smile across his face.

Eli pressed kisses to the twins face, and he chuckled quietly. "Alright, so which one of you want to snuggle Tatti? Are you excited to go see Elterziedy tomorrow after school? You know he loves seeing you two~"

Mystic would come back soon with plates of food for everyone. Napstablook would head over to help her, not wanting her to do everything.

Nicole giggled and hugged her Ziedy before nuzzling his side, "Love you too, Ziedy..."

Maxie managed a nod for Eddie and nuzzled him too. He liked being around his grandparents. Both of the twins' ears perked up at hearing about Hanukkah. "Um...not sure...I told mom I wanted my own mixing board for music...so I didn't borrow Zazzy's a lot...um...more music's good...maybe a music box kit so...I can make something for our new sibling...?" Maxie thought outloud, unsure of what he really wanted.

"I would like a new tutu too...or ribbons. ...music and candy are nice too...I did want a kitty but...Mama says we should wait for after the baby's born to see about that...or...a headscarf like mama's are nice too.." Nicole mentioned shyly as she played with a lock of her periwinkle hair. Both twins got spoiled a lot, but seemed to always not ask for anything much. Much like their older sister, they tended to take gifts best they could but not ask for them since they didn't want to be brats about it. They tried it once but...that got put to an end really quickly thanks to their mother.

"I know you want a pet, sweetheart. I rather make sure we have the room all set up first before we bring in an animal. Just another four months. Baby's making their way." Mystic assured as she rubbed the bump forming at her stomach. Even though Marris and her were about a week apart in terms of pregnancy, Mystic was still a lot smaller than Marris was. Then again, the bat monster was only having one.

Eddie started to eat slowly, and he covered his mouth a bit, burping again. "Oops...sorry about that, Maxie...this is very good strogonoff, Mystic! Hmm...a mixing board, ah, a proponent towards the digital style of music still! I believe we can get that for you, dear. Ooh, a music box kit, I can get you a few of them, some pre-programmed, if you'd like, and a couple that require do-it-yourself, with composing the pins that strike the keys."

Eli took a big bite of the food, and rolled his eyes. "Eddie, why don't we just shove a few bars of gold in our kinderling's knickers, huh?"

Eddie playfully looked secretive, and put a finger to his teeth. "Shhh, you alter kocker you'll give it all away~"

Eli burst out laughing at that, shaking his head. "Oy vey, you are somethin' else, Bubbie...hmm, your ideas are lovely too, Nicole. Don't worry, don't worry; I'll take you to Uncle Moshem's and you can pick out bolts of fabric for some headscarves and ribbons, alright?"

He smiled sweetly, eating more of the food with a thoughtful look across his old marble face. "Hmm...a kitten, huh? Don't tell your Aunt Marris that, hehe~ It's still...strange to me that humans have...pet kittens and puppies, yet...we're still here, on the surface and there are cat monsters and dog monsters...doesn't seem that terribly different, does it Mystic? I overheard one of the humans at temple, going on and on about bats in the attic of the synagogue; I thought we suddenly had a family of bat monsters up there!"

"Come to find out, it was just...little fruit bats! Mighty strange I still think those humans are..." Eli had finished the plate of food, and gently placed it onto the small table beside him.

"I'm glad you like it! New recipe I learned online!" Mystic giggled and sat down with a plate for herself.

"I'm...not expecting all of them Tatti...the headphones was enough." Maxie started getting flustered when they started talking about gifts. He felt bad for asking but he was trying his best to accept things.

Mentioning the gold got both twins in a flustered heap. "S-Sorry Ziedy...I...don't want to trouble..." "y-yeah Tatti..."

"It's fine this time you two. Don't worry. You two rarely ask for anything." Mystic petted their heads with a soft smile as Napstaton handed a plate to Eli and the twins.

"It..um...has been confusing sometimes...especially for the um...animals...someone mentioned there was a snake on Mettaton's set yesterday...I thought...it was Kina visiting...no...it was an actual snake..." Napstablook blushed in embarrassment for that. Mettaton and him learned that lesson hard when they found the thing in their dressing room after. Luckily venom didn't effect them and the snake couldn't bite into their metallic arms.

"Goodness. I don't think I know any other bat monsters. That would be an I interesting place to live, maybe they like the sound of people praying!" Mystic giggled at the idea of bat monsters living in the attic.

"Oh yeah...Mama...I got a message for you...someone tried calling me in school...she said she knew you...?" Nicole mentioned as she tried eating her dinner.

Eli took the second plate from Napstablook, and sighed. "Oh, you two...it's fine...we were just playing anyways. Thanks for the food, it's a lovely recipe, Mystic."

Eddie rubbed the side of his skull, and sighed a bit; as he finished the food. "Gracious...a snake on Mettaton's set. Well, at least everyone is okay now..."

He looked over to Nicole, and tilted his head curiously. "Wait...someone tried calling you at school? I'm surprised they even knew how to speak with those up at the school...they answer the phones in Yiddish usually!"

"No Ziedy! Not on the phone!" Nicole giggled, "It was on the playground. Maxie and I didn't get close though cause a teacher pulled us away to go back inside. She was an older bat lady...asking if we knew Mama."

Mystic was about to eat her dinner when she heard the description. She dropped her fork as her eyes went wide in fear.

"...Mama...? Mom...a-are you okay..." Maxie looked over at her, looking scared from the expression on her face. Usually they never saw their mom afraid much.

"...Maxie...Nics...never go near her again...if you see her...run to a teacher...or a trusted adult..." Mystic sounded deadly serious at that point, "Do NOT...approach her again...I know monsters can be kind...but she is NOT a monster that can be trusted...she's a stranger like anyone else...and we know about stranger danger, right?"

"Y-yes mama..." "Yeah mama..." Both of them shrunk in their seats, looking scared and nervous on the sudden change. Napstablook would take their wife's hand and hold it to give her comfort. It helped a little...she wasn't looking as panicked..but the tension was there...

Eddie scowled hearing what happened, and he shook his head. "I need a cup of coffee, this will not stand. I will not have HER coming near my grandbabies anymore!"

Eli shifted in his seat, and shook his head stiffly. "I'll talk with the school, Mystic. And don't worry, I'll take them to school tomorrow. I don't think anyone is going to try to mess with me at all...considering things. I might be nearly a thousand years old, but I can still kick ass if needed you know."

"I know Abba...I know...just...ugh..." Mystic hissed and held her head, "Why doesn't she leave me alone. She wanted me out of her life so bad! I went! Now she wants to be all up in mine!"

"Mama...who...is that...?" Nicole asked shyly, unsure if that was a good question to ask.

"...A part of my past you two don't need to be around. She was an evil woman under a disguise she claims is from God. Personally...I think she's just made from something from hell...she made her bed a long time ago...I'm not lying in it...not anymore..." Mystic hugged herself, still angry over the scornful woman she unfortunately was related to. She hadn't talked to her aunt in years...and she prefered to keep it that way.

Napstablook kissed Mystic's cheek before going to make Eddie a cup of coffee. They had a feeling this was going to be a long night...

"You can kick her ass all you want, Abba. I won't stop you." Mystic growled out as Max and Nicole started looking very confused and concerned.

Eli sighed, finishing up the second plate of food he was given. "I swear...that woman, she is...OOH. I normally don't judge someone on their religion, but...her god is not someone I would want to ever pray too. Hashem was never like the way she believes him to be for 'her' version of religion. Never liked her. Doesn't help she kept sending me little Messiah statues all the time at first, to try to...I don't know why she even did that..."

"Next time I see her, she's getting my cane so far up her ass, it'll pierce a damn wing!" Eli growled out, managing to easily break the plate in his riverstone hand. "Oops...sorry, Mystie...broke another plate..."

Eddie shook his head, gently stroking Maxie's wing for some form of comfort. "I am telling you, Mystic...if I wasn't so sloshed eariler, I would have probably noticed that disturbance...she's been going up and down the streets in our area. But I never knew why. I had figured...she was just doing errands or something of the like. She was probably casing the area, making sure the children went to that school...that's absolutely disgusting I tell you..."

When Napstablook came over with the cup of coffee, he gratefully took it, and drained it all too easily. A nice double strength black coffee how he liked it; if he even liked coffee to begin with. The elderly skeleton usually didn't like the taste of coffee, but it always sobered him up completely, so it was worth the disgusting taste.

"I'll go with Eli to drop the children off in the morning. Is it alright if we stay the night, dear?" Eddie asked quietly, as he set the coffee cup to the side; and cuddled Maxie. "I've been...tempted to scramble her brain some, but I know that is very much not looked kindly on...unfortunately."

"She always thought it was her way or no way...that's how she was. Mom cut ties with her for a reason...I unfortunately knew why at 13...I wanted her out of my life. I don't know why she's trying to come back." Mystic sighed and hid her face in her hands from stress. Hearing her Abba broke another plate got her to sigh again.

"W-Well...we did...talk about..getting new plates..." Napstablook tried to see the light in the situation.

"Yeah...I know...Mater please don't talk like that. Last I need is for her to stalk me right now." Mystic groaned as she started to look sick at being reminded of the worst 4-5 years of her life. The woman never laid a hand on her, but her words did enough damage throughout the years.

"...yeah...we have a room ready for you two already...that...that would be good...Mater don't scramble her brain...it's not worth going in there...I just don't want her touching Nicole or Maxie...not like she tried with Tina those years ago..." That still haunted her to this day. Hearing Tina was approached by HER, talked, looked like she was going with her. She thanked Hashem for having Papyrus be the one picking her up that day and got her away quick.

The twins were still looking scared but Napstablook gave them a gentle look, "Just stay away...you won't get hurt...I promise."

Eddie gently set Maxie to the side, and he got up, coming over to Mystic. "Sweetie...sweetie no, I wouldn't do that to her. I was just...talking off of the top of my head you know. I love you too much to harm her. Even though she does deserve that, and much more."

Eli got up from the chair, holding both Nicole against his chest; and the broken plate in his free hand. "Heh, sorry dear. I just got a bit eh, frustrated. You know I sometimes forget my own strength. But I think me and Mater are going to turn in for the night. Nicole, Maxie; you want me and Mater to tuck you in later on?"

Mystic hugged back, "I know Mater...I'm sorry...I just...I gave her what she wanted...I got away...I wanted to leave that behind...it just hurts that she keeps coming back..."

Napstablook would take the broken plate from Eli and go toss it in the trash. They'd go get Mystic a new plate set for Hanukkah anyway... "Oh...s-sure...the...room is ready...if y-you are..."

Nicole and Maxie gave shy and quiet nods, liking the idea of being tucked into bed. "Yes please..." "Yes Ziedy...thank you..."

"Go on and get ready for bed, okay? You...do still have school tomorrow..." Napstablook spoke gently and patted their heads before the two would head off to brush their teeth and get dressed for bed.

Eddie watched the children go to the bathroom; and he sighed softly, gazing to Mystic. "I know it hurts, dear. I will never forget those first few nights you came to our house...you were so scared and alone...and you were so worried that Elihu was going to be just like your Aunt...but that certainly wasn't true."

He gently ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner, and sighed softly. "You know, no matter what happens, your Abba and Mater are always here for you. We support you, and we love you unconditionally."

Eli came over and pressed a soft kiss to Mystic's forehead. "We do love you so much, honey. I'm going to go and get settled in the room, but as soon as the little ones are ready; I'll go and help Mater tuck them in. Might read them a little story from the Torah too, something to ease their mind with all of this craziness..."

He then headed down the hallway, to the guest bedroom; sitting on the bed for a moment as he pulled off his sweater; leaving him in just a shirt as he toed off his shoes. Pulling out his Torah from his inventory, he began to flick through it, looking for a passage to tell the children.

Eddie watched his husband plod off, and he sighed quietly. "...Your Abba, he's beyond ready to strip, I swear...he's been dealing with hot flashes the past month...so if you see a wall of clay, you know he's shirtless...so don't worry about things...it's just him up in the middle of night, chugging water like he's been doing lately..."

"No...no it wasn't...I'm glad for that...really..." Mystic leaned against Eddie and let him play with her hair. Felt nice, like old times when she first got adopted in.

"I love you both too...go on ahead Abba...I'm...going to do the dishes..." She sighed out and watched him leave. Hearing Eddie talk about his hot flashes did get a giggle out of her, "Long as he keeps some bottoms on Mater... don't mind. I'll just keep some water in the fridge then..."

She'd get up from her seat and kiss Eddie's cheek before going off to the kitchen to start dishes. It was just something that helped clear her mind. Napstablook didn't stop her, but that didn't stop them from worrying.

Eddie chuckled quietly, and nodded. "Of course, dear. I'll make sure he stays dressed. He's probably got some night pants in the drawer from the last time we were here anyways. I'll just be in my nightgown most likely..."

He scoffed softly, as he got his hat from the couch; and then began to fold the blanket up he was given. "Still can't believe it, I'm the one who's had children, and he's the one who gets hot flashes in his old age. Love you Mystie...you know if you need to talk with us any; we'll most likely be up for awhile."

Then he headed off to the bedroom, getting changed into a nightgown; with a thicker housedress over it. He snickered as he saw that Eli was already shoeless, shirtless and in his pajama pants already. Settling onto the bed, he gently ran his fingers through his husband's curled hair, giving him a sweet kiss.

[We're not going to let them stay alone at school tomorrow are we, Bubbie?] Eddie asked Eli quietly in his mind. Eli shook his head gently, still thumbing through his old, worn Torah.

Eddie then nodded in response, and he leaned lightly against his husband, smiling softly. Hearing the children were done in their getting ready for bed, Eli and Eddie stood up, and headed down the hallway to the children's bedroom to tuck them in.

"It's time for bed my little ones~" Eddie sweetly crooned to them both, as he started to tuck in Maxie first, then went to tuck in Nicole; pressing kisses to their foreheads. "Rest your sleepy heads, fold your wings nice and tight; hold your loveys close to your souls, they'll keep you nice and safe~"

"Sleep tight, sleep right; clear your heads of all your frights..." Eli joined in, his deep baritone easily blending with his husband's soprano voice. "...The morning will come soon enough, and the daylight will show you the way..."

"So rest your sleepy heads, fold your wings nice and tight; hold your loveys close to your souls...they'll keep you nice...and safe..." The two of them ended their song sweetly, as they both gently handed the twins their favorite soft toys to sleep with; pressing kisses to their cheeks.

Eddie stood by Eli, smiling at his grandchildren. "I love you so much, you two." "I love you too, so very much..." Eli spoke quietly, looking to them both.

Mystic kept doing dishes for the while. Napstablook did end up coming over to help her at least dry them and put away any leftovers. She already did start feeling a little better with them at her side, even if neither of them said much. She prefered it that way.

"...Blooky...what if she finds me...what's going to happen then...?" She sounded scared just even saying that.

"...She'd need to get through me...and...your parents...I...c-can't do much...but...I can try...least for you...would it...make you feel better if we stayed at my cousin's house for a little while...?" Napstablook was weak in attacks, but they would do their best to help.

"...No...no..that's okay...just...stay by me okay..." She squeaked sadly and leaned against them for a bit. They'd respond with a soft kiss, "...Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else..." "...Thanks Blooky..." Least that got her smiling again...even if it was little...it was still a smile.

The twins let their Tatti tuck them in as they listened to their song. Both of them were wide awake earlier but thanks to the warmth of the bed and their singing, they'd start drifting to sleep. Nicole held onto her stuffed snail while Maxie hugged his stuffed chicken as they yawned and started falling asleep. "Night...Ziedy..." "N-Night...T-Tatti..." "...We...love..you..t-too..."

They'd be out like candlelight in seconds. They couldn't be afraid much if their grandparents and parents were nearby to protect them.

Eddie smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around Eli the best he could; hugging gently to his husband. [We should get to bed too, Bubbie...it's getting late.]

Eli nodded gently, and he kissed Eddie sweetly; patting his back as he watched his husband head off to the bedroom. Gripping his cane, he then headed to the kitchen, seeing Napstablook and Mystic still by the sink. Getting himself a bottle of water from the fridge, he sighed softly. "Me and Mater are heading to bed, we tucked the kinderlings in; and they're sleeping easily thankfully. We'll take them to school in the morning, it uh, still starts at 7 right? Or is it 8 am? I forgot..."

Mystic was just about finished with the dishes when she noticed Eli coming. "Go on ahead, Abba...Blooky and I might be up for a little while...the kids need to be at school by 8." She looked a little relieved at hearing her kids went to sleep okay. She was worried they'd be too scared.

"...You have a good night Abba...you and Mater..." She headed over and gave him a tight hug, mostly for her own comfort.

The night would come and go pretty quick. Napstablook made breakfast that time, got the kids fed and ready for school. Mystic would give her kisses and hugs goodbye before heading to work and Napstablook back at the computer to finish up editing songs for Mettaton.

The twins would be leaving alongside their grandparents, happy to be with them for the morning. "Hey Ziedy...? Can I ask a question?" Nicole looked over at her grandparents in curiosity as Maxie fiddled with his tie on his uniform.

Meanwhile Ebby was packing her and her brother's lunches for the day as she saw Papyrus head his way over to the kitchen. "Hey...Daddy...? Can I bug you for a minute...?" She was hoping she could ask him something before her brother made his way over. She did not need to mention Flowey around him...or her grandpa. He was still rather sore and angry over the old skeleton.

Eli had gotten into their vehicle, while Eddie was just getting in after making sure the twins had their backpacks and lunches. "Sure, Nicole; what's on your mind honey?"

He saw that Eddie had gotten in on the passenger side and he began to drive to the school. The soft Yiddish music was playing from their stereo system in the car as he drove.

Papyrus paused as he was getting himself a cup of coffee, already dressed in his uniform for the day. "OF COURSE, EBBY. Just what could be bothering you, sweetheart? If anything is bothering you of course! Ask me anything my dearest sweetie~ And what would you like your Daddy to make you for breakfast?"

"Um...so...We've seen Zazzy's other part before...or..um...Uncle Napstaton...and we saw the more grump version of them...and we saw the grumpy and jumpy versions of us too...and Uncle Comic and Aunt Marris...and Uncle Papyrus and Mettaton too...I was just wondering...have you seen the other versions of you too?" Nicole asked in curiosity as she got into her seat. Maxie would be right behind as he got his tie fixed up.

"Oh! Nothing's bothering me, Daddy. Don't worry! I was just wondering if it was okay if I went to Grandpa Gaster's after school. I..wanted to ask him something." Ebby didn't want to do anything without her parents knowing at least. Unlike her brother, she made it a point to at least ask or tell where she was going to be if she did need to be anywhere.

"And can we get blueberry waffles, please?" She seemed to gleam at the idea of her favorite breakfast food. "I don't know what you do Daddy but yours come out so much better than mine!"

Eli's eyes widened, and he nervously chuckled. "Ah...oh...the other versions of us, huh?"

Eddie immediately looked to Eli, a stern look to his face. [Do NOT mention the 'grumpy' versions of us, Elihu. Stick to Swap ONLY.]

Eli took a sip of his canned tea he had with him, as he turned onto the street that headed towards the temple, and their elementary school. "Oh, yes...we've met the other Elihu's and Eddie's...s-sadly, the Underswap version of myself had passed away about, oh, three or four years ago, I believe? It's just Tatti there, with his two daughters, Belladonna and Shayna. Unlike your Auntie Bella, this Bella...well, she has one daughter, and...oh, well, may Hashem keep them all safe, but she'd lost her husband Moshem, around about a year ago I believe, a bad car accident where they were struck crossing the street in town."

Eddie sighed, rubbing his face lightly. He knew that Eli was probably being a bit too honest, but at least he hadn't spoken about the other set of them...

Papyrus grinned happily and his grin fell slightly, hearing about wanting to go and see his Father. "...Well, I guess so. Please don't stay too terribly long though. And of course, I'll make blueberry waffles, dearest."

He got out the ingredients, and began to whip up a batch of fresh blueberry waffles for everyone. Despite he was already in his uniform, his work didn't began for another hour and a half.

Both of them looked confused as they saw their Tatti get nervous and stern all of a sudden. Nicole's ears drooped sadly at hearing what happened to the Swap Ziedy and Uncle Moshem. "Oh...that's so sad...I'm sorry...I...didn't know..."

"...But...they're okay...right? Maybe we can say an extra prayer for them today..." Maxie mentioned to his sister, hoping that would help her out a little.

"I won't. I just want to ask him a question and I'll come on home. I know Rocky's still mad..." Ebby smiled nervously at that before going to help her dad with the waffles. At least she wanted to watch him work and see what he was doing.

Mettaton would come down with his usual red suit and yellow bowtie, looks like he was doing the newscast again. "Good Morning Beautiful Family!" He chimed out happily before going to papyrus and showering him in kisses, not seeming to care he was in the middle of making breakfast.

Rocky would soon emerge, looking like he literally dragged himself out of bed, kid was still half asleep as he sat down at the table. "...mhm...yeah...morn..."

Eli lifted his one hand and waved it slightly. "Eh? They're about as okay as anything, far as I know. Belladonna is back to full mobility, last I heard, and Eddie over there is doing well with being a grandmother and helping his daughter out with things and with her own daughter, Raizy."

Eddie looked back to the twins, and smiled softly to them. "Saying an extra prayer is a lovely idea, Maxie. And very kind and thoughtful as well. You can also ask Rabbi Bergman and your Uncle Moshem about them as well. Despite being from another timeline, your Uncle Moshem and Auntie Bella have gone over and helped the other Belladonna as much as their able to. They do a lot of charity work and they've started incorperating inter-timeline work as well when they're able."

Eli pulled up to the school, and had parked the car to walk them both inside. "Alright, we're here at school, kinderlings. Let's head out and we'll walk you in, alright?"

Papyrus nodded softly, and pressed a kiss to Ebby's cheek. "That's alright, Ebby. Father's probably still at home anyways..."

Hearing Mettaton come down, he grinned hearing his husband cheerily chiming out with a bright greeting. "Hello Dearest...OOH!" He was suddenly showered in kisses, leaving him with a goofy grin across his bright smile.

He almost spilled batter on his uniform, and clumsily jerked a bit on his lanky legs in the process. "YOU MAKE ME WEAK IN THE KNEES LIKE ALWAYS, MY DEAREST LOVE. What is on the outlook for today, Mettaton? I've got a full eight hours on patrol today! I'll make sure to call you during my break though!"

Narrowing his sockets for a moment, he tapped his chin in thought. "Though I might be going after work to perform more gun training however! It can't be anymore difficult then bone bullet training!"

After he heard Rocky coming out, he grinned to his son, chuckling. "GOOD MORNING, ROCKY! WE'RE HAVING BLUEBERRY WAFFLES FOR BREAKFAST! And Ebby, would you like to know my secret for perfect waffles?"

Both twins gave a smile back, seeming happy with that alone. Least there were no more questions about the other versions. "Uncle Moshem and Auntie Bella do a lot..." "Like when sissy goes and helps Nick at the ambassador thing." "You think when we're older we can help with stuff too?" Both of them seemed interested in helping too. It was nice to give back.

Once they got to the school, they unbuckled themselves and started to get out the car, "Yes, Ziedy...!" "Okay Ziedy...thanks for taking us Ziedy and Tatti" Both of them would lead to the front of the school as more and more kids were coming in to get to class.

At the far end of the block however...waiting in a black car...a bat was watching the kids come in and around. She noticed the twins...and saw that their parents weren't there. Not the day for her...but perhaps it still could be. She just needed to wait...

Ebby managed a smile back at her dad before helping him out. She let out a giggle at seeing her Mamaton shower her Daddy in kisses, always figuring the two were so cute with their romance. She hoped she could get something like that when she was older. "Morning Mamaton!"

"Never a dull moment for me, Darling! But my day isn't started if I don't give my sexy man in uniform a little loving~" Mettaton laughed before adding one more kiss to Papyrus, this time it was just a long passionate one on his smile. "I have the news to do, record my next podcast, see how Blooky's doing with the song edits, talk to corperates of stores to see who's getting renewed for my fashion and beauty lines, and talk about me possibly hosting the Grammy's next year! Always a fun time."

"Oh! Gun training? Just be careful, sugar skull. Don't want you losing an eyesocket. I love staring into those~" He chuckled before pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"Ooh! Tell me daddy! Please! I want to know!" Ebby was already getting excited while Rocky planted his face on the table, ready to start sleeping again.

Eli got his cane and followed the twins up to the school, to walk them inside. "Of course you two! Remember what your parents told you, alright?"

Eddie nodded, walking alongside of Eli; watching them as they headed inside with the other children. "Don't talk to strangers, and stay close to the playground today! If anyone tries to speak with you, get your teacher or Rabbi Bergman, alright?"

Eli continued to walk up to the front door of the school, and ducked his head slightly to go inside, so they could speak with Rabbi Bergman specifically about what happened before with their estranged Great Aunt.

Papyrus had nearly his entire skull blushing a soft orange color, as he smiled brightly. "Ooh, my sweet and sexy rectangle. My goodness, you've got a full plate today though! Make sure to take time to recharge if you need it, dearest! And you did remember the charging brick Mother got you, in the limo, right? It's the proper voltage this time, she had gotten one for laptops apparently...sometimes she can't read the labels that well with only one eye you know!"

He had closed one socket, much like his mother's was; and he let out a nervous laugh at the remark about potentially losing a socket himself. "Goodness no, Mettaton! I certainly know what a life with only one eye is...quite difficult! I feel bad for Mother sometimes, she has so much difficulty with her vision it seems."

Hearing Ebby, he smiled to her, chuckling brightly. "The trick, my dear daughter, to perfect waffles; is three different things actually! Proper whipping techinque; it incorporates enough air into the batter, so they are light and fluffy! A bit of almond and vanilla extract in the batter...and, now this is the most important thing! Making sure it has enough batter, but not too much, and they are cooked slightly more then you would think to cook them for. If you want a soft waffle, you cook it a bit less, but a nice, light and airy one; cooked slightly crispy...makes for a delightful treat!"

"Okay...! Bye Ziedy! Bye Tatti!" "B-Bye Ziedy and Tatti...see you afterschool..." The two would wave goodbye as they headed off to class. They wanted to get there a little early so they could get their bags in their cubbies and say hello to friends. Wouldn't be too long until they encountered their own little group of friends to hang out with.

"Don't worry Darling, I will! I have enough charging stations at the studio too just in case. Your mother is a sweetheart but that eye of hers does give her some problems. She tried her best, that's all I can ask really." Mettaton chuckled before going to take a seat at the table. "I know, Darling. You just be careful there. Speaking of your mother...have you heard word about her?"

Rocky already looked over to Mettaton, though he looked like he was midway through a glare, hoping he didn't mention Gaster at all. Yep...still mad...

Ebby didn't seem to pay any mind as she watched and listened to her daddy about the perfect waffle technique. Her eyes seemed to shine bright at the advice as she took mental notes, "Okay! Whipping for air...almond and vanilla extract...and a little more cooking time! Got it!" She seemed more than excited to try it out another time. For now, she had gone off to get the fruit and syrup to go with them.

Eli continued on into the front office, and him along with Eddie had a long talk with Rabbi Bergman. Explaining how things had occurred, and that if it happened again, to let them know.

Eddie had a good idea however, they were going to pull away from the school, heading back home, but within an hour they were going to come back and park behind the school, and 'shadow' their grandchildren from a safe distance.

Papyrus watched as Ebby had hurried off to get fresh fruit and the syrup for their waffles. "Mother is doing well... she's still pretty cross about the whole... incident...but you know she tries to not hold grudges or anything like that nature. Honestly she'd gone to be with Sans while he's sick with that pneumonia. I told him he needed to get his set of shots, but all that lazybones did was get his flu shot."

"He knows he needs a pneumonia shot, a flu shot, and some other sort of specialized shot around this time of year. The man might only be around 50, but he's got the health of a 200 year old." Papyrus groused as he whipped the extracts into the waffle batter. "Sans really does have a lot on his plate though...so I can't really blame him either...but he's got three beautiful children, as well as two more on the way! It's not like we're got our parents to help us out always anymore! They've got their own... issues to deal with now."

"I swear the only worse thing that could happen to them, is if Getter somehow reared his damn ugly head around them too!" Papyrus retorted, as his whipping had gotten so strong that suddenly a large near cupful of the batter splattered onto the floor.

"DAMN IT!" He let out a frustrated noise and stomped his foot for a moment, sighing nasally as he went to get the mop.

The bat woman continued to wait for a while before deciding to come back later. She'd kick it into drive and head home for now...school was in session and she didn't need to be there until the end...she had to try again...

Ebby sat out the fruit and started cutting so it was easier to put it on the waffles as she listened in on her dad. Seeing how he struggled wth the batter as he ranted, she stopped cutting and took the bowl of batter away from him, "Maybeeee I should finish it from here, Daddy...that way..I can practice!" She just didn't want him getting too mad as he made breakfast. That would be bad...and they needed batter to make everything.

"was getter the one who was a bastard to grandma way back when...? or was that the other guy...?" Rocky yawned out as he lied his head back down.

"Language, Darling. And yes. That was. Sans can handle himself but it is hard when you have five children coming around, and now Marris is trying to get into work rather than be a stay at home mother. I know it was easier for her when she could stay around and keep track of everything. But..money is money I suppose..." Mettaton did sound a bit worried for that.

"But let's not jinx anything now...I'm sure they have it handled...and if we do need to help step in, we can. You know I do anything for family." Mettaton managed a smile at Rocky as he said that while he grabbed the mop to clean up the spill.

Rocky let out a small grunt in response, but he didn't seem...unhappy with the notion. It was something to get used to...least he was going to therapy to help him out too.

Eli and Eddie had been having a tour of the school, and after awhile, they both found themselves seated in the synagogue of the temple, that was only a short walk from the school.

Papyrus sighed again, nodding to what his husband had said. "That does make a lot of sense, dearest. And yes, Rocky. Getter...was the one who did that to Grandma. It was...eh, long before she even met Father though."

"However! He has tried to trifle with Mother on a few occasions, unfortunately. Despite the...show of power Father displayed at the Royal Gala." He gazed to his daughter, who was taking over for whipping the waffle batter. "And unfortunately, he's still alive. So... it's a thing, you could say. But since we got out from the mountain, we've not heard anything from Getter, thankfully."

"well...got another thing coming if he shows up again." Rocky mentioned with a yawn as Mettaton finished cleaning the spill. He'd go get his son a glass of orange juice to help wake him up.

"That I can agree with. Surface is too big and he can't get to her or any of us now. I hope he stays alone in that case!" Mettaton huffed and took his seat again.

Ebby would keep mixing while she listened to her parents talk. "But...I thought people could change? ...Maybe he's nicer here than before? The surface has been really good to us..." she figured he deserved a chance. Though, she'd never really seen or heard much of Getter before. Her brother however knew the stories, that was enough for him.

Papyrus crossed his arms, and shook his head. "Ebby...people can change, yes. But...considering how full of himself Getter is, I highly doubt he can change. Because he feels that he needs no change, that he's perfect in every way. He...well, he is not a nice man, and always tries to sweetalk his way out of things, whenever it may look bad upon himself."

He was about to speak more about it, when his phone began to ring. Answering it, he smiled as he spoke to the other on the line. "GOOD MORNING MOTHER, I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU ARE AWAKE ALREADY!" He had clicked the speaker button, so he could easily continue to make waffles for their breakfast.

"Heh, yes Papy, I decided to get up early to go to the farmer's market they have in town actually! Getting some fresh fruits and vegetables...but I c-called you, because I...um..." It could be heard that Caddy's voice was slightly caught in her throat as she tried to talk. She was shimmied up against a vendor's booth; holding Rey close to her chest at the moment.

She had gone without Gaster to the farmer's market, and now dreadfully regretted it. Her working eye kept darting around, hearing the silky smooth; yet still somewhat aged voice of Getter as he was only a few stalls away from her. "...I-I need help...please...I tr-tried calling Abba, but he's busy...I didn't know it was him until I saw him...a-are you off? Please...it's just me and Rey here, I'm so scared, Papy..."

"Oh..." Ebby really has no idea how to feel about that. Even her dad didn't have faith in this man.

Rey seemed really confused and scared when she was held up to her mama's chest, not really sure what was going on.

"Darling...? Is everything alright?" Mettaton wasn't sure what was going on. He heard a small bit from the phone but couldn't decipher it.

Papyrus frowned deeply, striding over to where his jacket laid. "I'll be right there, Mother! You sit tight, and do not interact with him!"

He looked over to Mettaton, placing his phone onto the counter, as he threw his jacket on. "Mettaton, can you make sure the children are ready for school? I have to go and help Mother. She's out at the farmer's market, and apparently HE'S around in the area. It's a flagrant disobedience of his Royal Restraining order!"

Over at the farmer's market, Getter was making his way down the aisle in the open air market, when he'd heard Caddy's voice and he chuckled softly. Coming over to the stall where she was attempting to hide a bit, he smiled. "Ah, hello there, teacup...it's been so long hasn't it? And...who is this beautiful little lady you have with you today? Charmed to meet you."

Caddy started almost trembling, the mouth visible on her face immediately gone, as she stared up at Getter; her working eye was wide and round with fear. "...J-Just go...go please..."

"Oh, Caddy...surely you wouldn't be so dismissive of an old friend of yours...are you just here with your...granddaughter, I take it? You know, I still miss you, after all these years...I could give you so much more then that old fuddy-duddy scientist could...treat you right, treat you like the Queen that you are..." Getter's silky smooth voice could barely be heard over the phone, as he spoke to Caddy, extending one hand towards her and Rey.

"The years have certainly treated you well though...just as gorgeous as ever, Caddy..." Getter chuckled softly, his old pink eyes gazing rather obviously up and down her somewhat thin body. Despite Caddy was wearing a thin long coat over her dress, it could be seen she was slightly underweight, but not dangerously so; her body rather femininely shaped, even though she was nearly 70 in her age.

Rocky really seemed to wake up at hearing his grandma was in danger. He got up from his seat, protective instincts going on as he went with him, "pop! hang on! i know that place, i can easily teleport there! saves ya the run!"

"Rocky! You have school!" Mettaton mentioned, not wanting him to get involved.

"it's a shortcut! i'll be back! though might be tempted to bash the dude's head in with my pipe." Rocky growled.

Rey saw the candytaur in front of her and stayed close to Caddy, "M-Mama...? Who's that...?"

She didn't like how scared her mama looked or how creepy the guy seemed to be. Hearing him talk about her Papa like that got her mad, "Papa's not a fuddy-duddy! He and I treat mama good! You're making her scared! Leave us alone!"

Papyrus nodded stiffly, taking Rocky's hand. "Let's hurry! He's a sneaky, underhanded bastard!"

Caddy pressed her glove against Rey's back, and pressed her porcelain cheek to the top of Rey's skull. "H-He's..." She could barely catch her breath, she was nearly hyperventilating by then.

Getter scoffed lightly, and smiled to Rey, almost sugary-sweet. The candytaur still had the scent of cotton candy naturally coming from him, like a cologne of sorts. "My name is Getter Riccarelli, my dear...and oh, your...wait, Papa?"

The revelation that this little skeleton was Caddy's daughter certainly threw him off, as he knew how old Caddy was. He himself was nearly 90 chronologically, but because he kept himself rather healthy, he only appeared around 50-ish in his age. "...Is she a porcelain skeleton...? No matter...your Mother, she was a dear friend of mine, years ago. I treated her so well...and yet, she threw me aside like a piece of garbage, when your...Papa, came into the picture not long afterwards..."

Caddy's mouth came back, and she frowned, tears gathering in her eyes. "Don't you dare speak about my husband like that, Getter! He loves me so damn much, and you never did! You broke my eye, and you called me so many hurtful names! I don't want to see you, ever again! I wish you would just DUST ALREADY AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

She grabbed a tomato from her basket, and threw it into Getter's face; which splattered all over his whitened ponytailed hair. Seeing as he was wiping his face off, she tried to make a run for it.

Until she felt his clawed hand grabbing onto the back of her coat. "Not so fast, teacup! You're not leaving, until I say we're DONE HERE!" He yanked back forcefully on her coat, sending her sprawling to the concrete floor of the market, her basket of produce scattering in all directions.

Rocky nodded and teleported them off to the farmer's market. He didn't exactly know where his grandma was, but that didn't mean he couldn't find her. He summoned his blasters with a whistle, "Find grandma. Someone threatens her or Rey...put distance on 'em." Bruce and Clark headed off in different directions as Rocky ran off with his own pipe out and ready to fight, "Dad! Come on!"

Rey yelled out for her Mama as she saw her get thrown to the ground. "Leave...her...ALONE!" Rey tried jumping him and managed to latch onto his tail before suddenly biting him...HARD. Wasn't much she remembered to do, but she knew she had to help protect her Mama and Papa.

All the time she was screaming and yelling, hoping someone would hear as she returned to hitting Getter.

Papyrus nodded, getting his taser out along with an orange attack bone sword. "RIGHT! LET'S FIND MOTHER!" He started to run off towards where he had thought Caddy would be, and he heard the scream a few aisles away; seeing the flood of various monsters running away from where the trio was.

"THIS WAY, ROCKY! GO AGAINST THE ESCAPING PATRONS!" Papyrus had a glint of his orange magic in his sockets, ready to fight if needed; as he went running off towards the scream.

Caddy was down on the concrete, thankfully not having been knocked out; as she gasped for breath. "REY NO! Get OFF of HIM! RUN REYMONA!"

Getter let out a braying yell, as he was certainly surprised at the bite on his thick pink and white striped tail. "Get off of me you little harlot!" He bucked his back legs to try to get her off of him, and he cringed when she'd bit him a second time, and started striking his rump hard with her little bony fists.

Rocky followed Papyrus and whistled for his blasters to come back. They would be at his side quickly as they left.

Rey kept holding on as she bit and hit until she got a kick to the face, making her let go and fall over, but not strike the ground...

Rocky would get there just in time to get to Rey and hold her in his magic. "Bruce...Clark...sick 'em..." he commanded as his sockets flashed yellow in anger.

Both blasters growled loudly before rushing at Getter, teeth gnashing, barking and drooling, ready to attack.

Getter had thought he was finally finished when he'd thrown Rey off of him, and he'd reached down to grab Caddy once more...until he was attacked by two blasters, who looked positively rabid the way they acted. He yelled loudly, and tried to back up to get away from them.

Papyrus rushed and slid over to his Mother, gently picking her up into his arms. "Mother! Did he hurt you, are you okay?!"

Caddy just pressed her face against her son's chest, trembling like a leaf in the process. She couldn't speak any, fear still gripping her soul. The old teacup had gone through a bad soul attack only a year ago, and she didn't want to have another one. But her soul was pounding deeply in her chest, as she gasped for breath.

Papyrus gently rubbed Caddy's back, as Bruce and Clark started to attack and rip at Getter's scaly and feathery hide. "It's okay...you're safe, Mother...you're safe..." He silently summoned Cherri, and had his blaster stay by Caddy closely; as he gently stood up and strode over to Getter.

Brandishing his taser, he watched for a moment; then clicked his teeth together twice. "...BRUCE, CLARK, STAND DOWN. GO TO ROCKY, KEEP THEM SAFE."

Rearing his hand back, he punched Getter in his jaw; his eyelights bright and smoking in his anger; then with his other hand, he deployed the taser. The pained scream from Getter could be heard throughout the entire farmer's market. Moments later, Getter was reduced to a smoking heap of candytaur on the concrete floor of the market.

Grabbing his radio, he clicked it on and spoke to his higher up. "CAPTAIN UNDYNE, I'VE APPREHENDED A KNOWN DEVIANT WHO VIOLATED THEIR ROYALLY APPOINTED RESTRAINING ORDER. GETTER RICCARELLI, HE FOUGHT BACK, AND I USED PROPER PROTOCOL TO BRING HIM DOWN. I'LL HANDCUFF HIM AND AWAIT YOUR ORDERS. I CAME WITHOUT MY SQUAD CAR, I NEED PICKUP HOWEVER."

He sighed, looking down at Getter as he handcuffed the candytaur by his arms and front legs then. "...we will need the van for pickup, thinking about it. We are at the Broadway Farmer's Market, Route 11."

Rocky stayed with Rey, luckily she didn't look too hurt, but likely some HP got knocked from her. She let out a whimper in pain before Rocky let her lean against his grandma.

Bruce and Clark wouldn't stand down, ready to give Getter another bite when Rocky whistled them over. They listened immediately and took to their handler's side, earning pets from the young man, "good boys...i'll treat ya to hot dogs later."

"Mama...Mama..." Rey whined and hugged her tight, "You..h-hurt...?"

Rocky would just see his dad clock Getter in the jaw and taking care of him. He was shocked to see his dad like that but it slowly grew to a grin. (heh...didn't know dad had it in him...)

Undyne would check in at hearing Papyrus, "Roger that Pap! Stand by and guard the area! I'll get a van down in 10. How the hell did you get over there without a car anyway? Over." She was already cursing at herself for hearing the dumbass broke a restraining order. She went so long without dealing with him.

Caddy was starting to calm down some, and she hugged Rey close to her. Soon tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she silently cried. "...N-No...I...I don't think so..."

Papyrus nodded crisply to what Undyne said, and he sighed. "THANK YOU, UNDYNE. Rocky...had shortcut me there. Mother had called me, alerting me to the situation at hand. I will attend to anyone who might be left in the area, and will reconvene with you when you arrive. Getter is...likely out for awhile."

He started to look around the area, and saw that when he'd come back; that Getter had started to surprisingly arouse after a few moments. Papyrus scowled, glaring at him. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING, YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR DUST AND MAGIC!?"

"I cannot believe...that Caddy is still just doing nothing with her life..." Getter coughed out, his head still laying against the concrete floor.

Papyrus glared at Getter, and growled angrily; as he lifted his military booted foot and slammed it down onto Getter's neck. "SHUT UP. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER! SHE IS NOT DOING NOTHING WITH HER LIFE! SHE IS A LOVING MOTHER AND A BELOVED GRANDMOTHER! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HER!"

He slammed his foot down onto Getter's shoulder, a sickening crack being heard by then.

Rey sniffled and hugged her Mama tight, whimpering and crying with her. "You two are good...just relax...I'll take you guys home."

He heard his dad yelling and that horrible crack. "dad...the fuck is...oh...shit..." He had no idea his dad could do that kind of thing. He rushed over to pull his dad back, "Pop! Hang on! Knock it off! He ain't worth it!"

Seeing Getter with the broken shoulder, he still growled but leaned over with his pipe in his hands, "listen...i suggest you shut your yap...before someone decides to shut it for ya...i'd learn to use that...right to remain silent shit. cause right now...you're only gunna be looking pretty to a dude named bubba in jail..."

Just as Undyne had said, she and a group of police would get there with a van right on time. Undyne would get out of her car and head over, "Papyrus! Stats report! Eric! Davis! Get the perp into the van and his rights read again. Judge is going to have a day hearing about him..."

Caddy seemed surprised at how Papyrus acted, and she sighed, nuzzling Rey. "T-Thank you, Rocky...Pa-Papy stop, please!"

Papyrus had been pulled off of Getter and he was huffing angrily, pointing his bone sword towards the fallen candytaur. When Undyne approached him, he put away the sword, and he sighed quietly; brushing his uniform smooth again.

"Thank you, Captain...Getter approached Mother, and tried to engage in small talk with her, and when she refused him...he began to attack her. As well as my...eh, sister, Rey. Rey tried to attack him to protect Mother, and then I had arrived with my son, Rocky; and we had managed to get him subdued." Papyrus responded stiffly, as he stood there, speaking with Undyne.

Rey snuggled up to her Mama and whimpered. Looked like she had a bad bruise forming on her jaw.

Undyne approached Papyrus to get the whole story while other officers took over the scene to get statements, get Caddy and Rey medical help, and/or Getter into the van as his rights were read.

Rocky stayed by his dad's side as he watched Getter get taken away. His two blasters were already growling and snarling as he got dragged passed .

"Alright. Well good work Papyrus. I'm guessing his busted shoulder happened during you getting him subdued? Nice work out there! Surprise you didn't go harder...I know your mom's important to you." Undyne chuckled, pleasantly surprised with how Papyrus took it.

Caddy looked to Rey, and pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead. Her glove glowed green, and she gently cradled Rey's jaw, giving her healing. Her cracked eye opened up slowly, glowing green. "Mama will heal you, Rey..."

Papyrus nodded softly, and when she mentioned the busted shoulder, he sighed. "...YES, YES IT DID. IT ADMITTEDLY TOOK A LOT TO...HOLD MYSELF BACK. I DO LOVE MOTHER SO VERY MUCH. BUT I AM A MEMBER OF THE MONSTERS IN BLUE, AND I MUST UPHOLD THAT HONOR, CAPTAIN UNDYNE. I WILL TAKE MY MOTHER, SON AND SISTER BACK HOME, THANK YOU SO MUCH, CAPTAIN."

He watched as the other officers took Getter away, and he looked to Rocky. Cherri floated over to Papyrus, nuzzling him softly and whining.

"Sorry mama..." Rey sniffled out sadly. She waited to finish healing before snuggling up to Caddy.

"Yeah, no problem Pap. I'll handle this but I'll need a statement from you when you get into work." Undyne waves before heading off with the van to detain Getter.

Rocky looked over at his dad, "come on, pop...i'll take us home..." he sighed out as his blasters stuck by him, only stopped crowding once the van doors closed.

"Don't you ever be sorry...don't be sorry, Rey...this is...this was because of me...I'm sorry..." Caddy sighed, as she gently pressed a kiss to Rey's healed jawline. "I'm sorry for this happening...hopefully...hopefully he won't ever hurt us again..."

Papyrus nodded as he watched Undyne head off towards the van. "Of course, Captain!" He sighed, and shook his head. "Thank you Rocky..."

Caddy carefully got to her feet, and she tried to pick up her spilled produce, her gloved hands almost trembling as she did so. "Rocky...thank you for...for doing this. Getting your Dad here quickly enough..."

Rey sniffled and nodded before nuzzling her Mama. She wanted to be home. She saw Rocky come back and nod in thanks, but still seemed shy of him.

Rocky gave a nod back as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, "it's whatever...let's get home...I'm hungry..." seemed he was just unused to getting thanks or praise.

Rey would help her Mama up and grabbed the spilled produce. Once they got everything, Rocky would teleport Caddy and Rey back to Gaster's home. He went back to get his dad afterwards, not wanting to be around Gaster now.

Caddy sighed as she sat at the kitchen table, and held her head while she cried. Gaster wasn't home at the moment, and she just slumped against the table tired and exhausted after everything that had happened that day. After a few moments, she stood up, and went to the counter, starting to prep some of the vegetables for dinner that evening.

Papyrus took Rocky's hand as he had come back to get him, and he looked to his son with a rather stoic expression; as it was just them in the market by then. "Son...not everything in life is easy...or well planned. But if you try to stay one step ahead of everyone...you may trip and fall and find yourself completely alone. It is best to stay close to family, so when you do find yourself fumbling...someone is there to help you up."

"Life is not always so clear cut, and old enemies can certainly rear their ugly head, if given the chance. So you do everything in your power to not give them that chance when possible. Understand?" Papyrus stated quietly, as he sighed, adjusting the badge on his uniform.

Rey headed over and hugged her mama, crying silently along with her. She was just as tired from all that. She missed her Papa, she was scared that she couldn't help her mama more. Once her mom seemed to calm down, she stayed by the table and spaced out, unsure of what else to do.

"...yeah...I know...shit never really plans out well for me anyway...you know that..." Rocky sighed, "...but i get ya pop...thanks..." he understood the lesson. Family...was good to keep around, learning that pretty recently. He was still learning to trust his family more, but he was learning. That was better than when he first started out.

He'd just teleport them back home, immediately getting noodle armed hugged by Mettaton, "ARE YOU TWO OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?! How's Caddy? Is she okay?! That bastard didn't hurt you did he?!"

"ma...c-can't...b-breathe..." Rocky choked out, Mettaton's hug was a little too tight.

Caddy was honestly just as spaced out as she continued to prep vegetables for their dinner. She tapped the button on the little music device Gaster had gotten her, and pretty classical music started to play in the kitchen.

As she chopped the carrots for their slow-cooker stew, she sliced through her glove, and stood there staring at her hand. Blue magiblood dripped onto the counter and she sighed, getting herself a clean glove and wrapping her incorporeal finger slowly in a ghostly bandage to stop the bleeding.

Papyrus sighed, and gently went over to hug Mettaton as well. "Let go of our son before you accidently choke him...and...Mother is okay, she's shaken up, that's for sure, but no one was badly hurt...except for him, thankfully."

He pressed a kiss to Mettaton's cheek, and tousled Rocky's hair as he then went to the kitchen to see how Ebby had been doing in his absence. "You've done so well, sweetie...thank you for taking over making breakfast, dearest daughter! Grandma is okay, if you're wondering. She's a bit shaken up, but she'll be fine..."

"Mama..." Rey spoke out quietly, "He...won't come back...right? I...know you told me to run but...I didn't want him to hurt you more...I wanted to help...is...Papa going to be mad...?" There were a lot of thoughts going through her head.

"Oh! Sorry Darling!" Mettaton immediately let go, letting Rocky take in air. "we're fine, ma...chill. bruce and clark bit his ass then dad beat the shit out of him!" Rocky seemed more impressed than fearful when he said that.

Rocky didn't seem to mind the tossle, he actually took it in stride. Kid's hair was a mess most of the time anyway, so it didn't bother him. Mettaton did do a once over on Rocky just to make sure he was okay.

Ebby was making the last batch of waffles for the family when she saw her dad back, "Oh good! I got scared that she might have gotten hurt! Good thing you're a big hero daddy!" She put down the empty bowl she had and hugged his side, trying not to get his uniform dirty. "But if she's shaken up, shouldn't someone see her?"

"I'm already making a call to your Untie Napsta sweetheart! They'll see where your Ziedy and Tatti are and head over. I know all they're doing is commission work for me and that can wait! I'm not rushing on those edits! What I do need to rush on is getting you two to school!" Mettaton mentioned as he texted his cousin.

Caddy sighed, as she held her blue magic'd arm close to her chest, standing at the counter. A few tears escaped from her eyes, and she sighed quietly. "No...and...no...he's been arrested, and will most likely...go to jail for what he tried to do to us today."

She looked over to Rey, slipping her clean glove on; as she flexed her fingers slightly. "And Papa will not be mad, he'll be worried most likely...and if he appears to be mad, it wouldn't be at us. It would be towards...him...and what he attempted to do today, okay?"

Papyrus sighed, and patted her shoulder gently. "Yes...yes I am a big hero, my sweet dearest Ebby..." Looking over to Mettaton, he nodded happily. "That's a splendid idea, Metta! Getting Napsta to go and check up on Mother is wonderful. I know Father is away at a meeting with King Asgore this morning, which...was probably why he didn't go with her to the market either...oh dear...he's going to think it's his fault..."

Rey nodded lightly before going and hugging her Mama again. She seemed to notice the tears and tried wiping them away for her, "...Love you Mama...I hope he goes away forever...you're too nice to be hurt like that..."

Ebby giggled out lightly as she handed her dad a plate of fresh waffles, "Come on and eat, Daddy! Gotta get your strength up if you're gunna beat down more bad guys!" She teasingly stuck her lavender tongue out at her dad with a playful grin.

"That's why I have Napsta checking in and sending a text to Eli and Eddie. I would rush over but I am already tight on time. I've been pushing these deadlines off for long enough." Mettaton kissed Papyrus's cheek, "Sweetie, can I get my waffles to go? I'm running late, my crew's already texting me where I am even though I still have time. Goodness." A star's work was never done.

Ebby gave him a tupperware container of his waffles with some fruit and syrup. As payment she got $20 lunch money and a kiss on the cheek by her mamaton. Rocky would get the same thing but got a hair tossle instead of a kiss. "Love you sweethearts! Have a good day at school and work! I'll be back late!" Mettaton waved as he headed off to the limo.

"Bye Mama! Remember to take charging breaks!" Ebby waved and watched her Mamaton go. Rocky shugged and just dug into his breakfast, more used to things now than he had previously. Least he was fully awake, that was a better start.

Caddy felt her daughter's delicate hand on her cheeks; and she hugged her back, trembling again. "T-Thank you...thank you sweetie...I...I need to lie down some..."

Papyrus took the waffles and nodded with a soft chuckle as he headed over to sit down and eat. Despite things, he still had about fifteen minutes before he had to leave. "Love you too dear! Now, I'll have to have Ben drive you to school, alright? Or would you rather take the bus?"

Eddie had gotten the text, and his eyes widened when he'd read it. Patting Eli's shoulder, he spoke quietly to him devising a plan of sorts. "So...you'll go and help out with Caddy, and I'll stay here at the school, alright? Take the van, leave me behind."

"Are you sure, Eddie? You'll be alright?" Eli spoke quietly, rubbing his husband's shoulder gently.

Eddie smirked, looking up at Eli. "I was a Captain in the Royal Guard, I have a few certain abilities at my disposal and I'm completely stone cold sober. I am a Grandmother not to be trifled with today, our grandchildren will be perfectly alright."

With that, Eli headed out from the synagogue, and drove over to help out with Caddy to get her calmed down from the terrifying encounter she'd had that morning. Eddie stayed behind however, as he sat around in the synagogue, listening to Rabbi Bergman talking quietly with one of the other assistants.

"Okay...let's...go nap...You can go to bed...I'll put away the veggies for later...I can...make tea...like you showed me..." Rey offered, not wanting her Mama to stress out much anymore. She'd kiss Caddy's cheek and nuzzle her lightly before letting her go.

"either or i guess...long as we get there..." Rocky shrugged, not seeming to care. He wasn't in the mood to take his skateboard with him this time and he was already getting a headache from teleporting so much this early in the morning.

"We can go with Ben, Daddy. I like the way he drives anyway!" Ebby giggled out as she took her own plate and sat down to eat.

Napstablook would end up going to Caddy's home some time after getting their cousin's message. They were the only ones at home at the moment, the twins had gone to school, Mystic had gone to the studio to work, Tina was living the college life so that left them home alone for some hours before their kids came back.

They took a breath to make themselves not as shy as they knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer.

Caddy just nodded a bit, and started to head down the hallway; until she heard the knock at the door. Her soul was already starting to pound again, her mind screaming at her that somehow he'd gotten out, somehow he'd found her own house. She headed over to the door, and very cautiously started to open it a bit, her working eye gazing through the crack between the door and the doorframe.

Seeing it was just Napstablook, she let out a ragged sigh, and opened the door more. "Oh...oh thank the Angel, it's just you...I...I thought it could be him somehow! Please, please come on inside..."

Her gloves were trembling as she held the doorknob, and looked up and down the street. Despite Getter having been arrested and carried away...she still believed that somehow he'd smooth talk his way out of the jail and into her life once more. She'd made him quite angry that morning, and she was terrified because of it.

Papyrus nodded as he as ate more of his breakfast, and grinned slightly. "I do hope he drives you well...we pay him enough anyways. But yes, Ben will drive you to school! And I will head off in my squad car for a full day of work. I do need to remember to put in my report once I get in however...that bastard...assaulting Mother like that..."

His expression went sour, and he stabbed at one of the chunks of waffles nearly violently. "He should be lucky my brother isn't the Judge anymore. He would pray for dusting..."

Napstablook waved shyly from the door as they managed to see Caddy. "I...h-heard what happened...Mettaton texted me...are...you okay?" They headed inside as told. Mettaton did tell them to check on her and Rey, though they had the idea of who Rey was, they never actually have seen her.

Least until now as Rey poked her head from the kitchen after putting away the veggies her Mama had out, "...Mama...? Who's that?"

Napstablook blinked over at the sight of the skeleton girl. They weren't sure what to expect but...it wasn't earthshattering. They managed another little wave at her before looking to Caddy.

Rocky and Ebby listened to their dad as they talked. Seeing him stab at his waffle got Rocky chuckling and Ebby looking very concerned. "hell he's lucky i didn't get bruce and clark to do worse. i could have let him blast his candy dumbass to hell and back! bastard hurt rey and grandma...he should have a damn taste of his own medicine."

"Rocky...maaaaybe not...plus he's in jail now, right? He's...not going to get out for a long time. Breaking a restraining order like that is really bad." Ebby pointed out, still looking a bit fearful on how her dad was acting. With Rocky, she expected and got used to it, he got into fights all the time. Her dad? She'd never seen him this angry...

"I...no, I'm not alright but I guess I will be. Eventually." Caddy sighed, as she rubbed the back of her head slightly. Hearing Rey, she smiled a bit more. "Oh, Rey...this is your Untie Napstablook. Or...is it sibling by marriage? Or your...nibling? I...am not totally sure...we have a strangely complicated family."

"Regardless, this is Napstablook, they are Mettaton's cousin, and thank you for coming to see us. I guess he sent you? After...what Getter tried to pull today?" Caddy spoke softly, as she looked to Napstablook, her hand on Rey's back once her daughter had come over to her.

"I was just going to lay down actually...but I'm...I-I'm okay. I'll be fine, Napsta..." Caddy was certainly not fine. Although it was rarely brought up, most Caddy's, along with her, were distantly related to the Blook family.

And she certainly had the anxiety to match them, coming straight from her mother Jennifer, a fourth generation Blook herself.

Papyrus' sour expression soon left and he just frowned, shoving the bite of waffle into his mouth. "Bruce and Clark should have tried to see if that pinata had any candy inside. BUT! It's all said and done, and he'll get his justice through the judicial system!"

He finished his breakfast and placed his fork onto the plate, as he looked to his children. "Don't either of you tell your Uncle Sans what's happened today. He's still sick. And you know him...sick or not, he will try to make sure 'proper justice is served' to Getter."

A bright and cheery grin came across his face as he stood up to put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "So, let's get breakfast finished, my precious dearest children and I'll see you off to school, as Ben drives you there today! Ebby, of course he'll be in jail! He assaulted your Grandmother and broke his restraining order! He'll probably be in jail for at least 10 years!"

"Um...it's...okay...c-call me...anything...or...Napstablook is fine..." Napsta mentioned softly, trying to keep a brave face and not hide away in shyness. They were a lot more confident than they had been in the past, but there were some things that were still a work in progress.

Rey nodded lightly as she leaned against her Mama, "Hi...um...thank you for seeing us...Napstablook." She managed a little smile at the robot, already seeming to like them. They were a lot nicer in comparison to that awful guy from earlier, that was for sure.

"Oh...well...if it's okay...I can stay here...a while...least until G-Gaster comes back...Mettaton just wanted to make sure you weren't alone...and...Mystic's at work...Tina's still in class...and...we are...f-family...so...oh...but...if you don't want me here...that's okay too..." Napstablook was already backpedaling in their words but caught it. Knowing their wife would have told them not to give up. "I...I'll stay...and wait...a little while...if that's okay."

...Well they were getting there...

"my lips are sealed, pop. i would have let the blasters find out but the bastard's not worth the LV...plus..pretty sure i'd be cuffed in the van instead of him." Rocky mentioned nonchalantly as he finished his breakfast.

Ebby still looked unnerved by her brother's and dad's statements. She didn't really like how they talked like that...almost sounded like her Fell counterpart when she talked about...morbid topics... She just let out a sigh and finished her own breakfast before putting her dishes in the dishwasher too. "Yeah...okay daddy..."

She'd grab her bag and lunch she made for herself before heading to the front. Rocky would follow behind with his own lunch, backpack, and his headphones he used to drown himself in music during the ride to school.

Caddy smiled softly, and she gently took Napsta's hand in her own. "It's okay Blooky, thank you...I think I remember babysitting you when you were just a little whisp~ You have grown up so much."

She gently pulled them close to her, resting her head against their chest for a soft hug. "I feel s-so much better knowing someone else is here a-as well... I was so scared, all I could do was cry...and scream at him..."

Papyrus watched as they left, heading out to the little black SUV that waited for them. Ben, whose nickname was 'Burgerpants' years ago, was standing beside the vehicle, holding the door open for them.

"Benny! Don't you dare be smoking in our vehicles!" Papyrus groused as he glared at the orange cat monster.

Ben sighed, stubbing the cigarette out on the ground. "Wouldn't dare dream of it, Mr. Gaster!"

He got into the vehicle and let out a hiss of aggravation as he started to head off to school. Popping a few pieces of nicotine gum, he frowned a bit, fiddling with the radio. As he stumbled upon the radio version of Mettaton's news show, he let out a hiss and then turned it off.

"I hear enough of you everyday, I don't wanna hear you now!" Looking towards the rearview mirror, his ears flattened to his head. "Eh, sorry about that short stuffs... don't tell em ya heard that from old Benny, yeh?"

Napstablook smiled lightly and held her hands, letting themselves be pulled over for a hug. That they never minded, hugs were a lot nicer when they turned corporeal. "I...um..hope so...And...I can stay here. I'm...sorry all that happened. L-Least you're not...alone now. He won't hurt you anymore..."

They soon notice a text tone come from their phone as they checked it, "Oh...um...A-Abba is...coming over...Mettaton said he's...coming soon..." least there was one more layer of protection. Napstablook meant well but their strongest attack was their tears...and even then it was hard for them to control to do any real damage.

"Bye Daddy! Love you lots!" Ebby kissed her dad's cheek best as she could before hopping into the SUV. Rocky just gave his dad peace sign before getting in himself and chilling out in the backseat. The two would do their own things as they were driven to school. Ebby would be checking her social medias for news or fun posts, and Rocky was fiddling with his phone to look for music he wanted to listen to.

Both of them looked over at hearing Ben's comment. Ebby was more annoyed with it but Rocky didn't seem to care. "eh...when ya live with him, he gets easy to tune out...i don't blame ya..."

"Still! That's Mamaton! He's still really nice and helps you, Ben! You can just change the station!" Ebby complained out but was immediately quieted down when Rocky muttered something out at her in hands. {leave him to his job. long as ya don't rat him out. besides...ya can maybe see if he can sneak us over to get fro-yo or something after school in exchange}

Ebby blinked at her brother for a second before humming in thought, "...I won't tell if you take us to get frozen yogurt after school~" She chimed in happily with a sweet but teasing grin. Yep...like Mamaton like daughter in that case.

Caddy smiled as well as she listened to Napstablook, she considered them like a sibling to her. Hearing that Eli was coming over, she let out a worried noise. "O-Oh...oh no, he's going to be so worried, w-what if he was busy and...no, no he can't, he didn't have to...not again..."

She let her glove trail from Napsta's fingers as she went to the kitchen to put the kettle on, something to quell the nervousness deep inside her. She usually had her head on straight, but encountering Getter made her feel like someone had upset the whole tea cart and she was upside down on the floor.

Putting her gloves to her head, she let out a shrill kettle whistle in frustration and whimpered, trying to figure out how to handle all of this.

By then, Eli had already gotten there, and he went quietly inside the house. Watching her for a moment as she paced, he looked to Napstablook. "...has she been wearing a rut in her penny loafers the whole time, Naps?"

Benny sighed, and chuckled quietly. "Sure thing, Ebrima. I'll take you both to get some frozen yogurt. I know Jimmy would probably like me to pick up a pint for him... he's almost halfway done, heh. Still didn't know that rabbits had litters, but we're making due with what we got..."

He pulled into the drop off area for the school, and sighed, slipping the tag onto the rearview mirror. "Let's see...got you two dropped off in a few minutes... gotta go grab the flat pack cribs...and take Jim to his appointment...full day of course. You two, uh, have a good day I guess."

Rey was starting to get scared again for her mama. She hadn't exactly seen her like that.

Napstablook saw Caddy's nervousness was making Rey nervous too and decided to place their gloves hand on Rey's head. "It's okay...it's...kind of a...long story...she'll be fine...later..."

He'd hear Eli coming and opened the door for him to see what was going on. "Um...I..got here myself a...few minutes ago...She..started getting like this after I mentioned you were coming...Mettaton mentioned Caddy couldn't call you...so he tried..."

"Oooh! Yay! I'm glad!" Ebby always did get excited at the mention of babies. "I know Mamaton will give you the paid time off when things get close!"

"good luck to you..." Rocky was less than enthusiastic but that might be because he's lived with so many new babies over the years. His two aunts were having kids too, the hype for it had died in him.

Seeing they got to the drop off zone, both of them headed out to get going, "Thanks Benny! Say hi to Jimmy for us!" "see ya man..." Rocky would trudge inside the school while Ebby skipped to her own beat, only to let out a happy squee when she saw her group of friends. The friends in turn started squealing and screaming in glee as they welcomed their friend over. Rocky cringed at the noise and popped his hood up, more or less trying to just hide away and get to quiet. Polar opposites but they were still siblings.

Eli sighed, and came inside and over to Caddy. "Oh...Oh dear...Caddy...Caddy, come here, honey...Abba's here, it'll be okay..."

Caddy looked up at Eli, tears having been streaming down her cheeks once again. She came over to him as quickly as she could; and she snuggled against his slightly chubby gut, sniffling. "Oh, it was so scary, Abba! I...I can't believe what even happened..."

Eli looked to Napstablook, and he smiled softly. "Thanks for coming over, Napsta. She'll calm down soon enough...just a bout of anxiety is all..."

He led Caddy to her chair, helping her to sit down; then he went to the kitchen and put on the kettle to make her a cup of camomile tea. "Rey, Bubbie come here to your Ziedy, your Mama will be fine...she just got really scared is all..."

Benny nodded, seemingly less then enthused himself; despite his loved and adored his husband. It was just his outlook on life, not get too excited about things...then when things are great...they're really great. As he pulled away from the school, he dialed Jimmy on his phone, and chuckled softly. "Heya Blue Bun...I dropped off the baby ro-bones at the school...gonna go take the company car and pick up the cribs from the store. You want me to swing by and get ya anythin' for an early lunch?"

Napstablook nodded lightly, their own nerves were starting to get rattled. "I understand...believe me..." they managed a small smile while Rey stayed with the robot for a moment.

Rey would go to Eli as instructed while Napsta kept Caddy company nearby. Being alone even a for a few minutes wasn't great for fears and anxieties, least for them.

Jimmy would pick up pretty quick, the store was dead for now and there were enough employees to help run things, "Oh that's good! You think Mettaton would mind that though? Lunch...mmm...can you maybe get me that pasta platter from Tony's? I'm really craving some meatballs right now!" Bun sounded like they were all over the place despite the fact they were supposed to be taking it easy.

Caddy sighed quietly, and she closed her working eye. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be...be acting like this, but he...he tried to hurt me, hurt my daughter...a-all I could do was...was just cry and scream...I was paralyzed by my fear...Ma always said a lot of our family is just like though...I told myself I'd get above that."

She looked to her gloved hands as they were trembling slightly. "Yet here I am...shaking like a leaf, a-and if I was...a-able to be...be g-ghostly, I'd have probably just...just disappeared..." She continued to mutter to herself, as she leaned her head against Napstablook's side tearfully.

Benny sighed, as he headed towards the furniture store. "Bun-bun, you aren't hopping all over the place are you? And...naw, I don't think tin tushie would mind me using the car. You know you've got the car anyways today..."

Rolling down the window, he lit a cigarette and sighed, letting out a plume of smoke. "So I'll get the cribs and get you and the kibuns a pasta platter from Tony's. With extra meatballs too. Annnd, I'll get you something extra, Jimmy. I love ya, hun. Don't do too much though... you're supposed to be on rest you know..."

"No...I get it...it would be scary for anyone...it's a lot...I understand..." Napstablook assured and hugged Caddy carefully, not wanting to spook her more. "...Least he's gone...that's something...and...you're with family now...um...so...I-I'm not saying...y-you should feel b-better already...b-but...I'm...s-saying...t-that...w-we're here to help...and be there for you..."

"It's...hard not being able to do a lot...i...can't fight either...but...w-we r-really shouldn't...um..have to...but...l-least we have people who can...and can be there to help..." Napstablook was just hoping they were wording it right. They usually helped calm down Mystic whenever she started getting stressed out, this was different but they were trying.

"I'm not! Well...not...uh...outside the house. You know I don't like sitting down for so long! I'm just cleaning up the house a little!" Jimmy admitted, he'd been also making a habit of 'nesting" even though it was still going to be a while before the kids came. "But that would be great! I'll see you soon! Love you! I promise I'll rest up!"

Caddy nodded softly, and she looked up at Napstablook and managed a bit of a smile. "Thank you Blooky dear...t-that is very true. And...and yes, we shouldn't have to fight...we're up here on the surface..."

Looking up to Napsta, her smile got a bit broader, and she sighed softly. "And you certainly have helped me today. I thought I was going to have a soul attack back there...but I feel much better, knowing that he's in jail...and Rey along with myself are safe now."

Eli gently snuggled Rey to his stomach, and he rubbed her back easily. "Mhm, you're certainly safe, Caddy. And when the kettle goes off, I'll get you a cup of camomile tea. Would you want a bit of sleeping draught maybe, help you to rest a bit in your chair?"

"That sounds lovely, Abba...thank you. Gaster should be...home soon enough. He was in a meeting today with Asgore." She commented softly, as she settled back in her soft recliner.

Benny chuckled quietly to himself, and he gave Jimmy some kisses over the phone as he'd pulled up to the furniture store. He just hoped that his husband was doing alright.

Over at the Jewish school; it was getting close to time for recess, and Eddie was standing by the doorway, out of sight of anyone else, a visitor's pass sticking to his jacket. He leaned on his cane, watching as the children started filing out to go play. Rabbi Bergman came over to him and he simply nodded silently. [I'm just here to make sure what happened before, doesn't happen again. Please don't draw any attention to me, Rabbi. I won't interfere, unless it's needed you know.]

Napstablook smiled back "I'm...doing my best...just glad I can help...You both are okay...that...matters the most."

Rey giggled lightly as she was cuddled close to her Ziedy. She seemed to be feeling a little better.

"you deserve the rest...We can..watch Rey while you sleep..." Napstablook offered. Least they had the day off so they could stick around longer.

At the Jewish school, kids would be let out for recess to have fun. The twins were sticking together until they made it over to their friends to play. No one seemed to be at the outside as of yet...but that could change at any time...

Caddy smiled, and hugged Napstablook sweetly. "Thank you, Napsta. You are such a sweetheart."

Eli pressed a kiss to Rey's head, and he gently picked her up into his arms, hugging her close to his chest. "There's our little sweetiepie! Oop, and there's the kettle. I'll get your tea, Caddy, you rest honey."

Gently he set Rey onto the ground, and got his cane to go to the kitchen. After he got the cup of tea, he tipped a bit of Caddy's prescription sleeping draught into the cup, an entire dropperful; which was half of the dose. Bringing it to Caddy, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Here we are, Caddy...drink it all, and Rey, don't finish the cup on your mother, as it's medicated..."

While the children went out to play, Eddie continued to mill about the area; having mostly changed his clothes. His jacket was borrowed from Rabbi Bergman's wife, and he had a headscarf on as well; an attempt to blend in more with the teachers of the school. The long skirt was a bit awkward for him, but he managed as he slowly made his way across the playground to settle himself on a bench.

Being partially hidden by the jungle gym, he had a clear visual if someone attempted to come onto the playground that wasn't allowed. His fingers played with his silver cigarette case, and he sighed. [Nicole, Maxie; you let your Tatti know if someone comes near you, okay? I'm right over here on the bench with one of the other teachers...]

"Yes Ziedy.." Rey nodded as she looked to Napstablook, "Can you play checkers with me?"

"I..don't know how to play...but I can try." Napstablook could try. Rey seemed nice enough, and they did promise to take care of her.

Both twins heard their Tatti as they played. [Yes Tatti...!] [O-Okay Tatti...]

Things seemed to be fine, noting out of the ordinary up until ten minutes before recess was supposed to be done. Nicole's ears perked up at someone in the corner of the gated playground. [Tatti! That lady's here again, the one who called me yesterday! She's staying outside the playground...should I stay here?]

Eli smiled to Rey, gently patting her head as he came back to the living room. Watching as Caddy drank her cup of tea; she seemed to get much more relaxed as the sleeping draught worked on her.

Eddie looked over towards the corner of the playground, and he saw the old woman standing there. [Yes...you stay there, Nicole.]

He got up from the bench, grabbing his cane, and he headed over towards the corner of the playground. "Shalom there! If you need to get your child...you could head over to the front office, ma'am, and get a visitor pass?"

Nicole stayed by her friends and brother as told. They'd get called into class soon enough.

The shadowed figure stayed put by the corner, but she did have an air of superiority to her..."Don't play pretend for my sake, Edward. I know it's you...I must say...The outfit was a good try..."

Eddie scoffed, and rolled his eyelights a bit. "Edmund, by the way. Then again, you've never been one for proper names have you, papal bitch, oops, sorry...Beatrice..."

He leaned against the fencing slightly and sighed. "Just what in god's name are you even doing here, Bea? You gave up guardianship of Mystic when she was just a teenager, and now you've decided to come and harrass my grandchildren? At their school no less? This might just be a Jewish Yeshiva, but they have lists of who can and cannot interact with the children. And being their grandmother, or Tatti, doesn't give me special access either."

Lifting up the corner of the headscarf, he revealed the printed off Visitor's Pass, which had a black and white headshot of himself, along with his full name, of 'Ret. Cpn. Edmund Harrington Greenburg' on it. "Even I have to get one printed off, so I can traverse the school, even the reason why I am here is listed. See, it says 'Shadowing' on it. Meaning I am allowed the entire day with my...MY grandchildren. So...just leave, and this will be forgiven and...thankfully forgotten."

"I'm not here for the grandchildren...I need them as a lead to the girl...MY niece...just because I let you and that pudgy excuse of a husband take her from me..doesn't mean I stop being related to her..." she sounded like she was holding back the 'unfortunately' from the end of the sentence.

"I need to see her...As much as I rather stay away...she's my last option..." she muttered, seeming more annoyed but...also desperate. She wasn't coming out of the shadows, her ears and head were being covered by her own head scarf.

Eddie scowled openly, and sighed as he leaned on his cane. "Pudgy excuse...oh please, Bea. And...and we did not take her from you! You pushed her out! We adopted her to our family to give her the help she desperately needed! I...I cannot believe you...wait, no you've always been like this. So...this is just par for the course isn't it?"

He paused for a moment, hearing Beatrice speak of 'last option' he looked directly to her, even though she was covered in the shadows. "...What is really going on? I am a stubborn person, and I will not let this just...go away. Tell me what's happened, or I'll find it out myself."

[Mystic...I'm speaking with her right now. She doesn't want to take the twins...but she says that you are her last option. I do not know what that means. If she doesn't tell me...I'll find out on my own, okay? I know this will get you worried...but I'm okay, alright? And I'll keep the kinderlings safe too.] Eddie spoke quietly to Mystic mentally, his tone soft and worried as he explained what was going on so far.

"The girl has always been disrespectful to me! I gave her 5 years of my life! My sister couldn't raise the child worth a damn! I did my best! Then girl went off and ruined her life for herself and did her place in heaven!" She growled but sighed in defeat.

"Lord knows I tried and my patience was tested. Suppose this next part you'd call getting karma or something. Lord wouldn't put me through this if I couldn't take it and I'm running out of strength..." she sighed and came into the light as she removed her headscarf. A lot of her grey fur was gone from her head and face, she had no hair at all, almost looked like a shaved naked cat that was run over by a truck. "Not you would care but I'm dying...Girl is the last hope I have in living."

[Just be careful, Mater...please. Kids are okay?] Mystic was already getting worried over hearing about her aunt back. She sounded she was ready to rush to the school and get her kids out NOW.

Eddie's frown only grew when he heard Beatrice's usual complaints about things. He'd certainly heard enough of it when Eli and he had tried a few times to be civil with her, unbeknownst to Mystic. "Of course, blah blah blah, gave her time, gave her prayers, the usual shtick with you it seems. You sound worse then my mother-in-law, bless her soul, with your kvetching, Bea..."

Any words of wit were completely lost when he saw how the old bat had appeared to him. "...Honestly, the way you've acted in your life, you probably wouldn't get to see Hashem anyways...though I doubt I'd want to see your Lord if he approved how you acted...but god, woman. Really...just what do you think she could even do to help you!?"

Eddie sighed, pinching his nasal ridge. [I'm being careful. Oy gevalt, you should see her though. Looks like she tangled with a shaver and lost; and then the ugly stick hit her four ways to Shabbos...something is medically...wrong with her, and she claims you can help her to live. And yes, the twins are okay; they went back inside and are in class. I'm just...standing out here by the fencing, speaking with her...I'd say I could scramble her brain, though it seems whatever sickness she has might have already done that for me, Bubbie...]

"I don't need your God's judgement...and I don't need more of your mouth running. I'll accept what I get when I meet him myself. But I rather that not be too soon." Bea looked tired already enough, "I would hope some of that Catholic upbringing I tried giving to her would make her see that she could help me. I need a magic transplant from her...but I need it from a close relative. Other transplants do not work for me...reason I look like this. Trust me..I exhausted all other options...I did ever experimental treatment I could and nothing worked..." she sighed.

"Just give her a message...let her know for me if she decides to see me..." Bea pulled out a small paper from the pocket of her dress before handing it to Eddie.

[yeesh...alright...take care Mater...please be careful. As for helping, with what? After the hell she put me through?! After kicking me out like that?! After leaving me alone in a damn room for hours on end, locked up and no where to go?! Living in a plain ass house where I had no freedom?!]

Eddie sighed, shaking his head as he listened to her. Taking the paper from Bea, he nodded crisply, tucking it into his jacket pocket. "...Of course, Beatrice. We...do know how to contact you. Shana tova, Beatrice."

With that, he turned away from her, and headed back towards the school; a tired expression across his own face. He'd wanted to slug the woman for what she'd long since done to his daughter...but it seemed life had gotten to it before he could. [I'm careful dear. She didn't elaborate, but she stated she needs a...magic transplant from a close relative. She has tried other transplants, along with other options. You are her last hope. She gave me a message for you, written down. I'm going to check in on the twins for now, and sit in on their class. It's either science, or Torah reading, not sure which really...]

As he got to the doorway, he looked back to where Beatrice had been. Shaking his head, he went inside and got changed out from the clothes the Rabbi's wife had given him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bergman...that was very kind of you to help me with this..." Eddie spoke softly, as he got his pants and hat from her; heading into the restroom by the synagogue.

"Oh, of course, dear. It's not a problem at all. At least I had the safety pins to close up the tail hole!" The older rabbit monster spoke quietly, with a cheerful grin on her face. "So, I saw you speaking with that odd woman out at the fences...are the twins going to be okay? Should I pull them from class, have them sit with Moishe in his office? Hashem knows I wouldn't want them to be in any danger..."

Eddie got his pants back on, and smoothed out his jacket slightly, stepping out from the restroom. "No no...the twins will be fine, I'll just go and join them in their class, if it's no problem. Let Moishe know that everything is taken care for now, I know he worries about as much as my husband does!"

[If you wanted, Mystie...you could come and get the twins and myself. Eli had to go and help Caddy. Apparently on top of all this with Bea...Getter reared his ugly mug and tried to attack her at the farmer's market this morning. I just got the message from Mettaton on my phone. I need to get a new phone I think...I rely so much on speaking mentally...I sometimes forget I even have the blasted little thing in my pocket...] He sighed to himself as he headed down the hallway towards the school portion, speaking quietly to Mystic mentally as he went along.

"Goodbye..." Bea put back her heardscarf to hide her face and head before heading off. She did what she had to do, now all she had to do was wait. By the time Eddie looked back at the corner, she was gone. Most likely had gone back to her car to go home.

The twins were in Torah reading at the moment, both of them looked like they were studying hard. They did try to live up to the religion their Tatti and Ziedy were in, but did have their fun and relax with it like their mom does. It seemed like Maxie and Nicole didn't seem to think much of the woman that called out to them earlier, they did trust their Tatti to help deal with things.

Mystic wouldn't answer back for a bit. Most likely dealing with work for the moment. She'd get back a moment later once Eddie finished offering to get him and the twins from school, [Alright. I'll come over...Needed to call it early today anyway...And damn...Is Caddy okay? She's not hurt is she?]

Eddie had gotten to the doorway of the room, and quietly came inside the room. He came over to the teacher, patting their shoulder softly. "Myx. Tristen? I need to take my grandchildren out from class, okay? We're heading out early today..."

Myx. Tristen nodded, and they got up from the desk; waving to the twins. "Mr. and Miss Blook? Your Tatti is here to take you home, make sure to put your Torahs into your cubbies please~"

Eddie smiled softly, as he spoke back to Mystic. [Yes, Caddy is fine. She's...well, she was pulled to the ground from what I was told; but she's not injured. Just very shaken up from it. Napsta and Elihu are over with her right now. Eli told me that he'd given her some draught to help her to sleep some. I've got the kids from their Torah class, and we'll be sitting up at the front office, sweetie.]

[Okay...be there soon. Take care, Mater...] Mystic sighed from her mind as she was already grabbing her things to leave. She couldn't stand working while her aunt was around, even if it was suddenly for some medical thing. She didn't know what to think for that.

Nicole and Maxie looked up from their spots but nodded quietly as they did as they were told. They put their Torahs back and grabbed their bags before meeting with Eddie. "What's going on, Tatti...?" "Is...everything okay?" Both of them were just confused by what was going on.

[Take care sweetie. I love you.] Eddie remarked softly, as he gently hugged the twins. "Everything is okay, kinderlings. I just spoke with your Mater, she's coming over to get all three of us. Ziedy had to go and help Caddy with something."

He gently led them both up to the front office, and sat down on the front bench. "And I'll stay around, and help your Mater with dinner, hmm?"

[love you too, Mater. See you soon...] Mystic answered before going quiet. Might be to focus on the road.

The twins followed their Tatti out to the office, still confused but trusting of him. "Are we still going to see Ziedy Zede today too?" Maxie asked as he fixed up his bow tie again.

Eddie blinked a bit, and sighed. "Oh...damn...I completely forgot about that. Yes, yes, we'll go directly after Mater gets here."

He looked out towards the window, and patted their backs again. "Here's Mystic...come along you two."

Standing up from the bench, he led them out to the vehicle and got into the front passenger seat; pressing a soft kiss to Mystic's cheek. "Hello sweetie...I hope things haven't been too stressful today. The kinderlings reminded me of us going to see Zedekiah today."

The twins smiled and stuck around Eddie. Both of them usually kept really quiet while they played with each other.

Once Mystic came over, they followed their Tatti out and flew over to the car, getting into their seats after kissing their mom's cheek. "Hi Mama..!" "Hi Mater..."

"Hey kiddos. You had a good day at school? Hey Mater...everything okay...? It wasn't stressful..just busy..though...little stressed out now." Mystic admitted tiredly as she drove them to Caddy's home to get Eli and Napstablook too.

"We were good." "School is school Mater." Both of them squeaked out but were happy enough with things.

Eddie sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, everything is fine dear. I...got things sorted out well enough with what we talked about. If you wanted I could call Rabbi Bergman, let him know that they might stay out tomorrow, personal reasons of course. It shouldn't be too much of an issue."

By that time of the day, thankfully Gaster had gotten home, and he was helping take care of Caddy by then. He saw Eli and Napstablook out, thanking them both for helping her with the problems that had happened that day.

Eli came out to the van, and he gave the twins kisses. "So, I'll follow behind in our van, if that's alright with you, Bubbie. But we're all going to see Abba at the hospice, yeah? Eddie already talked with me earlier about it."

He leaned into the passenger's seat, and hugged Eddie as well. "...You smell like Moishe's wife, why?"

"I had borrowed Edith's clothes...subterfuge you know." Eddie replied, rubbing the back of his skull for a moment nervously.

"...You wore a skirt? I...am pretty surprised actually. You normally hate wearing skirts or dresses Bubbalah..." Eli spoke softly, a cheeky grin across his face. "You probably looked beautiful though, you always do~"

"I wore a headscarf too, it really brought out the green of my eyelights, you big softie." Eddie remarked quietly, patting Eli's side as he started to head back to his van to follow them.

"That's good...Thanks Mater...You have no idea how thankful I am for you..." Mystic gave an appreciative smile as she drove.

She had gotten to Gaster's and Caddy's house in no time. Napstablook would give one last hug to Caddy before heading to their wife's car. The twins giggled and gave kisses back to their Tatti.

Napstablook managed to give a soft kiss to Mystic before they joined the kids in the back. They saw their wife was a little stressed. "You okay..?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine...can I bug you for a massage later tonight, Blooky?" Mystic was doing her best not to sound stressed.

Napstablook gave a smile, "Sure. I can do that."

"Sounds good Abba. And...you didn't tell me that, Mater! You actually wore a skirt and headdress? Huh..." Mystic was surprised to hear that.

"Tatti looked pretty, I think." Nicole giggled. "I think he needs a better color dress though..." Maxie giggled too. Both of them seemed amused.

Eddie rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, please...I just had borrowed Mrs. Bergman's extra clothes...gracious she had to pin the tail hole closed so my boxers wouldn't show through! But...you thought I looked pretty? Aw, thank you Nicole..."

"And yes, I did wear a skirt and headscarf, Mystie. I normally don't wear such things, but I wanted to try to blend into the crowd at the school. I couldn't fit into Rabbi Bergman's extra coat...so he'd suggested because I was close to Edith's size...eh, well it just worked! I just tucked my shirt into the skirt, and went with it." Eddie commented quietly as they began to drive over to the hospice.

"If I could get a skirt with pockets, I could maybe try to wear one. It would be a bit easier to move around sometimes maybe..." He chuckled softly, taking his hat off and played with the brim a bit. "I do still have some of the skirts that Oraline had made for me...she always thought that I'd start wearing skirts...just never really did I guess."

As they pulled up to the hospice, Ed grabbed his cane and got out from the car. It always had him a bit worried that they would get bad news when they came here...it was of course where monsters went for palliative care, when medicine was exhausted to help keep them alive. He was honestly still surprised each time they came here that Zedekiah was still alive.

[I do hope today isn't the day, Mystic...you know how I feel about this place...] He murmured mentally to her, as he watched Eli pull up in their van beside them.

Eli got out from the van, getting his own cane, and he smiled softly to Eddie. "So, hopefully he's feeling good enough that maybe he's sitting up today; that'll be good wouldn't it?"

Nicole and Maxie looked more than happy with the conversation. Nicole seemed to perk up at the sound of skirts with pockets, "That does sound really handy."

The two would go back to silence as they watched the road pass by.

By the time they pulled into the hospice and parked, Mystic got a little calmer about things, but she still had an air of worry.

Napstablook would help the twins out and meet with Eli, nodding in agreement. "Hopefully...he's really been holding on...just hope he's doing okay..."

[...Me too, Mater...me too...I don't like it here...but I tolerate it for Ziedy...I hope he doesn't go just yet...] She wasn't sure if she could handle that news at all at the moment. But she put it aside her to go in and see the old tree she loved so much.

Eli headed inside, and signed in at the front desk, despite it was something of a formality, considering he'd helmed the construction of the building itself once they'd come to the surface.

Going down the few hallways, they'd come to a set of double doors which led to Zedekiah's room, the largest in the facility. He was 1,682 years old, and despite his longevity in life, he was physically about 110 years old. A good half of his curled bark 'hair' was missing, due to age and he still had charred marks on his head and body from the Great War. His eyesight was getting horrible, but he could see well enough, his yellow eyes pale, yet still insightful.

At the moment however, he was sitting up, which still put him around six feet tall, and a nurse was standing on a small stepladder; helping the old tree to get back into his clothes after a shower.

"Where's my Missy?" His voice was deep, yet wavering as he spoke softly to the nurse. "Where's Missy at?"

"Missy? Oh, Mystic, she came last month, sir..." The nurse, Brenda told him, as she helped him into the button up sweater he wore.

"No no, it was last week..." He muttered, trying and failing to help with the buttons. "Need my Torah, where is that? An stop fussing with...with the things, Brenny..."

"It's Brenda, Zedekiah... Brenda. Brenny helped you yesterday..." Brenda giggled softly as she finished with the sweater, and went to put away the stepladder in the closet.

"...you keep changing names on me girl..." He huffed, fussing with the buttons again, his hands slightly trembling as he did so.

Mystic would get inside and sign in, her spouse and kids with her. Moment they got to the double doors, she gave a soft knock, hoping this was a good time to visit.

She peeked in and had a small smile on her face when she saw her Ziedy there, "Ziedy? Ziedy Zede...I'm here." She squeaked out softly before heading over, "I..brought the twins, Blooky, Abba and Mater too. We all wanted to see you. I'm sorry I didn't come as much as I did before...work's been really busy and with the baby coming...it's been a lot of things going on..." She didn't want to sound too stressed out, but she was feeling it slightly, especially with the news of her aunt coming back.

Mystic just headed over and hugged the old tree monster, taking comfort in his presence and the feeling of relief around him. She loved being with him.

"Hi Ziedy Zede..." "H-Hello Ziedy..." The twins muttered softly as they headed over with their parent.

Zede smiled happily, and he gently put his large and broad hand onto Mystic's back. "Here's my sweet Missy... I just was asking Brenny here about you, ya know?"

His old eyes widened a bit and he chuckled brightly. "Ah-ha and you brought e-everyone with you... that's lovely. Blooky, you sweetheart, you're so good to sweet little Missy here. And my cutie twins...come here, give Elter Ziedy some sugars..."

Eli quietly spoke with Brenda to get an update on how Zede was doing lately, while Eddie came over and hugged Zede from his other side.

"Hello Abba, it's so nice to see you again." Eddie smiled happily, and was suddenly caught off balance as Zede nearly pushed him into the old man's side. "Oh, be careful there..."

Zede looked down at Mystic, his eyes narrowing a bit to see her better. "You're getting a bit chunky, Missy...h-having too much of Oraline's cooking, huh? She really...makes good food for...for Shabbos..."

Eddie blinked, looking up at Zede in concern. "Abba...?" He gently patted Zede's arm, and quickly rifled through the old tree's mind for a moment, then he covered his mouth worriedly.

[Mystic, he still thinks Ora is alive... he's forgotten she passed away...his grasp of time is getting worse, I'm afraid... he's very healthy at least it looks like...] Ed spoke quietly to Mystic mentally.

Mystic giggled lightly as she snuggled her Ziedy, more than happy to be around him. "Well, I'm here now. And yes..I brought almost everyone. Tina said she'd visit you soon once classes were done. She's doing very well in college now." She spoke in pride over her eldest daughter as the twins easily headed over to hug Zede too, tiny little squeaks escaping them.

Mystic grew concerned at hearing him talk about her Tatti and of her being bigger. She thought she told him. Hearing what Eddie said however, her heart seemed to drop. [...That's...something...yeah...] She let out a sigh and snuggled up to him, "I'm not getting chunky, Ziedy...I'm pregnant. Remember? Blooky keeps me fed though..."

Napstablook did look concerned but they were trying...and failing to look less nervous. "I um...d-do my best with her...and our...family...I hope I'm doing enough...and...w-we have one more...b-baby on the way...yes..." They seemed to blush at that as they played with the hem of their jacket.

Zede tilted his head slightly, gazing down at Mystic again. The quizzical look on his face soon melted away as he grinned happily. "Another lil squeaking bundle of joy! That'll be lovely, Missy!"

He gently scooted his hand up underneath Mystic's backside, easily picking her up despite his age. "Let's get you closer, hmm? There we are..."

Gingerly, he held her close to his chest, and using his other broad hand, he managed to pick up the twins as well. "Heheh, so are you two happy to have another lil sibling?"

Looking to Napstablook, he chuckled happily. "You're doing fine, Blooky, you're a fine spouse, and I know... I know that Hashem has blessed you and this family so so much..."

He pressed a soft kiss to Mystic's cheek, and then nuzzled Maxie and Nicole lovingly. "You are so soft! I could just cuddle you both forever..."

Eddie meanwhile had stayed quiet, but appeared very concerned when Zedekiah had picked up Mystic and the kids. "Abba! Are you sure you should...o-okay then! Guess he can still...do that..."

Mystic smiled up at him before she turned into a blushing and squeaky mess as she was suddenly picked up, "Ziedy! Oh!" She didn't fight but did let out a flustered giggle in surprise. The twins however let out soft giggles as they were picked up too, easily taking avantage of their new spot to nuzzle and snuggle up to their Elter Ziedy.

"Uh huh...! I always wanted to be a big sister..." Nicole squeaked out before giving Zede a kiss on the cheek. "We'll help out Mater a lot with the new baby too...Sissy said she'd give us pointers..."Maxie mentioned with a fanged smile. They seemed to really enjoy the nuzzles a lot as they were squeaking softly towards the old tree monster.

Mystic felt a little better as she leaned against him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Ziedy..."

Napstablook was a bit surprised to see him take their wife and kids just like that, but he didn't seem like he was struggling. So they let it go. They did stick by his side to watch over their family.

"M-Maybe...I...know I-I'm blessed to be here..." They mentioned lightly. Even if they weren't religious...they were thankful for everyday that they had with the family they made with the woman they loved. Every day was special to them...

Zede loved every moment he had with his granddaughter and his great grandchildren. He gave them kisses back just as much as they all kissed him.

Brenda has finished speaking with Eli, having given him printouts of his father's recent doctor visits and stats. "Mr. Greenburg, come on now...are you really sure you can handle this?"

Zede looked to Brenda and scoffed softly. "I'm nearly ten feet tall and I weigh nearly, oh what's it, nearly 650?"

"650? Abba you've lost a bit of weight... usually you're around 710..." Eddie mentioned quietly.

"Oh pish-tosh, Eddie, don't be telling me this and that, get enough of it from Brenny here..." Zede grumbled. "I'm fine with a few little lovey bats roosting on their old Ziedy. I can take it."

He nuzzled the twins again, closing his eyes for a moment as he sat there, in his very oversized chair. "Gotta get my sugars close, right?"

Blinking his eyes again, he settled further in a more relaxed position in the chair. "Gonna...gonna take a nap with my lovey bats. Wish I had my lil bunbat too... I miss her... Used to climb all over me, and...and she loved hiding in my Shabbos jacket. Said it was like a cave down in...in Waterfall..."

The twins giggled still as they were kissed back, easily roosting on Zede happily as Mystic stayed close by to his other side. She still worried however...his weight was dropping, he was getting forgetful. She didn't know what to think.

The twins didn't seem to mind a nap much. They were used to cuddling and snuggling with their mom for a mid day nap some days so it would help them sleep better when night came. They did usually stay up later into the night if they didn't sometimes.

"I know Ziedy...Tina said she'd be coming another day. I miss those days too...she loves you so much. She just works hard in school...wants to be a hard working scientist and build rockets and robots that would go to space. I'm so proud of her and all my baby bats..." Mystic smiled softly as she gently ruffled her twins' hairs.

"I still remember when she tried learning to fly. She'd get up in your arms and on your shoulder and try gliding her way down to me or Tatti..." Mystic giggled at the memory, "She wouldn't let go of you because your jacket was so nice to be in..."

Zede smiled at that memory, and he settled back more in the chair, his head resting against the back easily. "Mhm...yeah, Ora... Oraline would be waiting, holding a blanket in her arms, with lots of pillows all around..."

"Gonna be a smart cookie that one..." He chuckled at the idea of a robot on a rocket, going into space. "...jus put Blooky here on a rocket and she'll have both of those things, hehe. Doubt she'd wanna send her Zazzy to space though..."

"Put the other one, the...the flashy pink box... Hell, he'll do anythin...for good TV!" Zede looked like he was ready to sleep already, possibly even fighting it; as his head slightly tilted to the side towards Mystic as he spoke softly to her.

Brenda already was bringing over the blanket to drape over Zede's legs and chest while he sat in the chair.

Mystic giggled slightly as she kissed her Ziedy's cheek. The twins would see their Zaza mention them over as they noticed Zede looked tired. The twins would keep their wings open just in case they needed to fly off but kept close enough to him to enjoy Zede's presence.

"No..no she wouldn't want her Zaza to go. I know Mettaton might take the offer." Mystic chuckled.

"Don't tell him that...he'll actually do it." Napstablook warned but they did have a light smile on their face. Knowing their cousin though...he might actually do it...or maybe not. He also liked sticking close to family too, and space travel took a long time.

Once she noticed he was starting to fall asleep, she kissed his cheek again and nuzzled him gently before humming a soft tune to help him fall asleep. Worked on the twins as they ended up starting to fall asleep from the comfort of their Elter Ziedy's hold along with it. Be a few moments before there were the sounds of soft and quiet squeak like snores coming from them.

Soon the sound of rumbling soft breathing came from the old tree, as Zede had fallen asleep as well. His head was more tilted towards Mystic, as he peacefully slumbered.

Eli helped Brenda to get the blanket on Zede using his blue magic easily. "There we go... Abba usually already has taken a nap before now I thought?"

Brenda smiled softly, as she patted Zede's knee. "Well he took a shower earlier, that usually tires him out more than usual...plus he has been going on and on about 'His Missy' today."

Eddie looked to Brenda and sighed. "How's his health though? Is he actually down in his weight, and...his memory is getting shaky it seems..."

"Oh yes... he's spoken about Oraline, as if she's around...but then he speaks of her as if she's gone. It's as if he's having moments of memory loss. You just happened to encounter one of those moments..." Brenda explained as she opened his file up. "His weights down, but it's not dangerous. We're going to add some supplements so it doesn't get too low. Monsters at the end of their life expectancy do tend to lose weight like this. They usually just...lose interest in food, through various means."

Mystic kept a soft stroke on her Ziedy's cheek, watching him sleep but ears open to hearing what the others were saying. She did smile a little more at hearing he was asking for her. "...I need to visit more...maybe...I'll take a week off..."

"A-Are you sure...? You love the studio, Mystie..." Napstablook was worried for that, Mystic usually never took a day off unless she really needed it, like if she was sick or the kids needed to be cared for.

"...I'm sure...gives me time to sort things out too..." Mystic assured her spouse as she leaned against the old tree. There were pinpricks of tears when she heard that he was possibly at the end of his life. Much as she hated the thought of losing him...it would happen eventually. His memory flipped around, she could work with that. Next time, she made a promise to bring Tina...she needed to see him too.

"...I love you, Ziedy..." Mystic whispered softly to him, hoping in his dreams he could still hear her.

Zede smiled a bit more in his sleep, as he had heard Mystic. He adored his granddaughters, and he'd always been so close to Mystic.

The old tree only had slept for about an hour, when his old eyes started to open up again. "...Missy...tell Brenny to turn the heat down, feels like I'm in...in the fire again... it's damn hot in here..."

Eddie had taken it upon himself to lay down in Zede's bed, and was sleeping, while Eli had fallen asleep in a guest chair beside the bed.

Zede started to shift to move, jostling the twins as well as Mystic. "... where's my walker...gotta go to...to temple..." He was starting to mutter a bit, not realizing his own legs didn't really work well for walking anymore.

The chair he sat in, was modeled like a recliner, but it had a set of handlebars on the back and wheels that could lock on the bottom.

The hour would pass slowly for Mystic but she didn't mind. She was happy to stay by Zede's side. Moment he jostled them, she gently shushed the old tree and flew up from his arms, "I'll turn down the heat for you, Ziedy..just stay here okay? Just stay for a moment..." She whispered gently before kissing his cheek.

The twins would end up waking up with all the movement, yawning and squeaking. "Mater...? What happened...?" "What's going on...? Ziedy...?"

Mystic headed down to go turn down the heat while Napstablook tried to wake up Eddie. "Um...M-Mater...? Zede's..um..awake..."

Zede blinked a bit, as he calmed down in his movements. By then, the blanket was half off of him, and he yawned a bit; looking around the room. "Little precious...batty bits..." He leaned his head down a bit, nuzzling the twins easily.

Eddie yawned, and sat up in the bed at Napsta's waking. "Oh, gracious I fell asleep...his bed is absolutely a delight..."

Eli shook his head, waking up as well; as he raked his fingers through his whitened hair. "Oy...I did not mean to fall asleep like that. Oh my back is killing me now...it's been awhile since I slept in a chair like this..."

"I told you, you could have joined me on the bed, it's massive, Elihu..." Eddie drawled softly, as he carefully swung his legs over the side. "...I'll go and get Brenda, let him know he woke up."

Grabbing his cane, he got down to his feet, and stretched his back a bit, yawning softly again. Patting Napsta's shoulder, he headed out from the large room, opening one of the double doors slowly and he glanced around the main room. Seeing Brenda was coming over with a large cart; he smiled a bit. "There you are, Brenda...I guess you're bringing him eh, lunch or...?"

"I've got dinner here, the residents tend to eat a bit earlier then most people, because they're usually asleep for the night by 6 or 7 pm. It'll be nice that you're here when he eats dinner, he gets a bit lonely sometimes. He doesn't like eating with the other residents usually..." Brenda explained as she brought the cart inside. There was about four different covered plates on it, along with two cups of decaf coffee, and a large glass of unsweetened tea that had a lid and straw already.

"Hello there, Mr. Greenburg, you had a nice nap with your grandchildren didn't you?" Brenda cheerily responded.

Zede just looked to her, holding the twins close to him still. "Feels like damn hell in this room, Brenny...'minds me of when they tried ta burn me durin' the war..." Carefully, he reached up and ran his hand through what was left of his curled bark 'hair'. The parts that were charred were stiff and barely moveable, while the rest moved more like normal hair would. "Where's ma hat, did'ja take my kippah again ya little minx..."

His kippah, or yarmulke was behind him, laying on the floor as he'd knocked it off while he slept. It was pale blue, stitched with Hebrew lettering around the edge of it. Due to his size, it appeared almost like a small throw rug on the floor.

The twins let out little squeaks as they were nuzzled, more than happy with the attention. They easily nuzzled back and hugged his face.

Napstablook smiled lightly as Mystic played with the thermostat to get it cooler. "You did sleep with me and the twins so close to you, Ziedy! Most likely kept you warm." Mystic laughed as she finished setting it to a cooler temperature, "There we go! It should feel cooler in a minute."

The twins were more than happy to still be cuddled as Mystic made her way back. "Blooky, sweetie...could you get off Ziedy's kippah?"

"Huh...? Oh! Um...sorry! Sorry...oh no..." Napstablook immediately felt bad as they got off what they thought was a rug. They kept apologizing the entire time, looking they were ready to start crying.

Mystic carefully picked it up and dusted it off before flying up to put it back on Zede's head. "Just fell to the floor, Ziedy. And Blooky you didn't know. It's okay. Relax babe."

"Thank you Missy...and, and Blooky don't you worry none, kid..." Zede chuckled softly. "Things like that...jus happen, yeh?"

Brenda smiled softly, as she set up Zede's dinner. "That's quite alright, he told me yesterday his granddaughter Belladonna was going to crochet him a new one anyways soon enough. Now tonight we've got whitefish in sauce, two plates of it, and a plate of roasted veggies, along with some nice rye bread and I got you your favorite cream cheese to have with the bread, Zede."

Zede looked over the plates as she lifted the lids and looked to her. "No kugel?"

"No sir, that's on Friday, for Shabbos remember? Tonight's Wednesday, fish night!" Brenda replied softly.

Zede tilted his head a bit, and chuckled as he let the twins settle into his lap. "Alright then...hmm...you little bits wanna have a bite with your Elter Ziedy?" He picked up the fork and took a bite of the food slowly.

Eli watched as Zede was eating, while Brenda was spreading the cream cheese onto the soft rye bread. "Most of his food is...interesting looking, Brenda..."

Brenda smiled looking over to Eli. "Well, most of his food is of a soft or formed puree variety. The hardest thing on his plate here, is the rye bread actually! The roasted vegetables are a formed puree, and the whitefish is very soft; makes it easier for him to eat...he has lost most of his teeth."

"Oh I know that, I thought he had dentures though?" Eddie commented quietly, as he came over and helped Zede to put some sugar into his first coffee.

"Oh...no no, Zedekiah, I don't think the twins can have coffee..." Brenda gingerly guided Zede's hand back to the table, as he was trying to give the twins his cup of coffee that Eddie had just put sugar into.

Mystic flew back down to calm her spouse as the twins shifted themselves to their Zede's shoulders so he could use his hands to eat.

"Yeah, we didn't get to eat lunch." Maxie pointed out lightly on Zede's left shoulder.

"We got out of school before we could. We got snacks though..." Nicole mentioned as she sat to his right.

"I know kids. I know. We'll get you something to eat too, okay?" Mystic smiled, "Just be careful up there okay?"

"Yes mama..!" "Yes Mater." Both of them squeaked out lightly as they saw their Ziedy's spread. Seeing him offer the coffee, they mostly just sniffed it. They did giggle at hearing Brenda thinking they were going drink it.

"I don't think they would drink it." Mystic chuckled, "They don't even get sugar highs! I don't want to know if they do the same with caffeine!"

Zede chuckled a bit, as he saw the twins had gone up to his shoulders. "Well, I...I got tea too, an I don't mind sharing my food, Missy..."

Picking up the piece of rye bread that Brenda had spread cream cheese onto, he broke it in half; giving the twins each a piece of the bread. "Here ya go...you little bits needta eat too, ya know...goin' hungry is never fun."

"I 'member when the farm hit a drought...back in...in Tel Aviv...Mama and me, we tried to get water from...the river...but then those humans, they...they put some kinda drugs or...or maybe some weed killer in the water..." He rambled a bit, as he took a few bites of his whitefish in cream sauce. "...I got sick, Ora got cracks in her skin...cause the temperature was so damn hot...and all the crops...all of 'em, just died!"

"Brenny, Brenny, get my little bits some tea or somethin...don't want 'em chokin on the schmear I gave 'em..." He mumbled, as he took a gulp of his cup of coffee.

"You sure, Ziedy? You need to eat too..." she patted at his arm, hoping it was still okay.

The twins were happy to take the bread and eat some with their Elter Ziedy. Both of them looked confused as they heard his story though, "How come the humans did that..?" "Yeah...humans are nice...except for maybe Joshua..." "Yeah...he's always pulling on my hair when Rabbi isn't looking..." Nicole and Maxie lightly commented as they ate.

"Humans were not as nice as they are now during your Elter Ziedy's time, huns. He has been around for a long long time." Mystic pointed out lightly before flying up to give them napkins, "Try not to make a mess on him now, don't want to cover his shoulders or arms in crumbs!" She laughed.

Brenda brought over a couple of cups of apple juice for the twins, having had it already on her cart. "I didn't get them tea, Zedekiah, but we've got apple juice. And you make sure you eat too, okay?"

Zede got his spoon and scooped up some of the roasted pureed vegetables, eating them slowly. He listened to the twins as they spoke about humans. "Eh, humans are tricky little yutzs, they like to try to be your friend, be kind...when all they want is your land or you even. Wanna find out how ya tick! So they do tests, and all sorts of...things..."

He set the spoon down and scratched at his chest idly, where a large old slash mark was in his outer bark 'skin'. "But...well, Gaster says their better, so does Elihu...so I jus...take 'em as they say it. Ain't seen the outside much, jus...from the mountain, to the place here...can't walk none...so...it's what it is little bits..."

"Wish I still had my old greenhouse...used to grow such...beautiful fruits and veggies there..." Zede ate more of his food, and smiled a bit, looking to Mystic. "...guess you're a lil fruit bat, Missy, cuz ya love roosting in this old birchwood tree, huh?"

Mystic flew down to grab the juice cups for the kids. She'd fly back up to give it to them which they took happily. "That works. They love apple juice!"

The twins listened to them with a smile, but started to look scared at mentioning the tests. "But...we didn't...our friends aren't like that..."

"There are good humans and bad humans, huns. Just like there are good and bad monsters. No one's perfect, but we try and focus on the good people." Mystic assured.

"The good ones matter more..." Napstablook added on with a smile, "We did get here because of a good human..."

"Ziedy, you've been around a human before. Tina's little boyfriend! Nicolas? Sweet boy, he takes such good care of her, and she's head over heels. Like her Zazzy with me~" Mystic giggled out as she eyed Blooky. Blooky themselves blushed baby blue before they tried hiding in their hoodie. "See! Just like that!" Mystic kept laughing along with her little ones.

"I'm half fruit bat, Ziedy. I have fangs from my dad. Tina took those from me. The twins don't have them though. But I love roosting on you because you're nice to be around, how can I saw no to a face like yours? Hmm?" She kissed his cheek with a soft smile, "You were so kind when I first got into your home."

Zede nodded gently as he ate another bite of his food. "Oh...Oh yeah...Nicolas...that boy. He's a good boy, got ta meet him uh...back then or sumthin..." He mumbled softly as he ate more of his food.

Finishing up his first plate of whitefish, he yawned a bit; eating more of the vegetables. "Nice little peppy boy, he listens when I talk usually..."

Eli watched as his father ate his food and he smiled softly. "Nick is a sweet young man, Abba. He's very good for Tina I think."

Zede scooped up another bite of his vegetables and sighed. "Oh, yeh, one good human, still can't trust 'em though...dunno why Blooky and Metta wants ta look so much like 'em..."

Eli shook his head and sighed, as he came over and helped wipe his Abba's face off from some of the pureed veggies. "Abba...Abba...don't start. I mean, I look pretty damn human too...you know that..."

"No no no, you look like...like a statue, like your mother, a golem of old, of the Torah, not a human, not living, like a monster should..." Zede mumbled as he looked to his son. He scooped up another big spoonful of his food and continued to eat. "...I mean...you...you got wood legs and arms, and clay middle, and your head, it's...it's marble, son...and...and the little bits, they're bats and...robot parts, that's a monster...yeh..."

Eddie shook his head, and sighed, as he pinched his nasal ridge. [Zede is getting confused or something, he always starts complaining about something it seems when we come over...if it's not the weather, which he knows nothing about, it's the state of the world today and monsters...he's so set in his ways, Mystic...]

"One human is sometimes all it takes. He's a good boy, Ziedy." Mystic assured and watched over him and the twins.

Napstablook felt a little embarrassed over how they looked with their body. "Well...M-Mettaton...wanted to look human...so...he worked with..Dr. A-Alphys to do it...since...h-he wanted to..be...a...s-star..." Blooky mentioned but seemed to lost their nerve at the end, "Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, babe. You got a body because Alphys asked if you wanted to try it. She just reused the blueprints she had for him and made it for you. Much as I love your marshmallowy self, I gotta admit, it's nice being able to hug you without you disappearing on me!" Mystic smiled and flew down to kiss her spouse, earning a soft blush from the robot.

Hearing her Mater talk mentally to her, she let out a small sigh but she kept her smile, [I know. Ziedy is a product of his time...but hopefully he does well enough with the humans we do know if he ever gets to meet them. I just hope he doesn't scare the twins too much...]

Zede ate the rest of his food, having finished the second plate of whitefish; and he then finished the plate of vegetables. Drinking his tea, he sighed softly; scratching the back of his head. "Yeh, yeh, he's a good boy...talks kinda funny, but he's nice enough I guess..."

Setting the emptied glass of tea down, he sighed. "I wanna have a pipe Brenny...can we...can we go on outside today..."

Brenda sighed, as she set down his jackets she was folding at the moment. "Mr. Greenburg, I don't think that's possible dear..."

"Pish-tosh, don't tell me what I can and can't do, you little harridan..." He reached into his sweater and blinked a bit. "Where's ma pipe...boy, where'd my pipe go?"

Eli closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Abba, no. You aren't going to have a pipe after eating, you aren't really allowed to smoke just anywhere anymore...you're in the hospice, okay, we're not home, we're not back in the mountain...do you know where you are right now?"

Zede frowned slightly, looking to Eli. "Don't backsass me, Elihu. I know I am in this old folks home, you and Moshem and Moishe from the temple...and Belladonna...you all helped bring me out from the mountain. I only been here for about a year now...I think. Can't walk no more, ain't got my teeth no more...all'a that an I can't have my damn pipe?"

He settled back in the recliner wheelchair he sat in, and pressed kisses to the twins heads softly. "Guess I'll just have my little bits and jus wait for time to march on, huh?"

Eli put his face in his hands and groaned. "That...is not what I meant. You have to go outside to smoke, Abba...you can't just...smoke in your room..."

Napstablook felt a little awkward just standing there as Zede asked for his pipe. They weren't sure what to really do at the moment but stick around and wait. Mystic stuck by them and patted them softly.

The twins would giggle and snuffle around as Zede pressed kisses to their heads, more than happy to help him pass the time. "What do you usually do for fun, Ziedy...?" "Besides smoke a pipe..? Do you play games...?" Both of them were curious to know more about their Elter Ziedy.

Meanwhile back in Swap, there was something amiss. Tyra hadn't really been seen or heard from the past few weeks after Cupcake's death. His death didn't exactly haunt her or anything last anyone knew. She did go off to college but she never seemed to visit. Most times she would call...mostly speaking to her mother or Bitter, but she seemed so...distant as of late. One day she didn't call at all...

So Shade tried visiting Bitter instead between the time her youngest ones were in school. Hoping to get to the bottom of things...

Zede looked to the twins and he chuckled softly as he smiled to them. "Oh...I read my Torah, and I pray, I like ta watch TV sometimes. Can't do much no more, but I used to garden a lot, and I helped your Zazzy take care of their snails and such...loved growing new types of mushrooms down in Waterfall...It was nice back there yanno..."

Bitter had been taking care of the house lately, and she enjoyed talking with Tyra over the phone when she would call. At the moment, she was puttering around in the kitchen, as she fixed up some lunch for herself and Edge. Hearing the knock at the front door, she answered it and smiled seeing it was Shade. "Heya Sweetie, you decided to come on over to see Mere and Pere huh? Your old hound is back in the bathroom, giving himself a...well, he'd be embarrassed about it, but a flea bath."

"Him and Red went to the dog park of all things a couple days ago, and both of them got fleas from some of the pet dogs somehow...I told them they didn't needta go, but they wanted to...so..." Bitter remarked as she waved her cigarette in the air while she spoke. "How're things going for you, dear?"

The twins would happily listen in and keep asking him questions on what he'd do before in the mountain and a little on finding out about their mom when she first lived with their family. Mystic didn't mind, she didn't hide much from her kids...just all mentions of her aunt were never spoken about.

Shade smiled lightly at seeing Bitter before giving the teacup a hug, "Well and good, Mere...yes...I wanted to see you both. Dog park...yes...I remember M and N mentioning something about Red the other day. Overheard from Jackson about the whole situation. I hope he's doing alright."

Her smile would disappear at remembering the real reason she was there, "But...I've been wanting to ask you both something...perhaps I'm letting my nerves get the best of me...but this just seems odd. Have you happened to hear from Tyra at all today? I haven't had a call from her in the past two days. I know college and work can be stressful but...it seems so odd...she at least would call or visit on weekends. Nast and the twins rarely hear from her at all...and if they do, it's rushed and she hangs up quickly."

Bitter sighed, and shook her head, going over to the coffee table and plucking up her phone. "Nothin' today...she called me about...ooh, three days ago actually. Huh. Rushed and hangs up quickly?"

"That...don't sound right, Shade..." She set her phone down, and headed back towards the bathroom. "Edge! Get done with your flea bath, and git fuckin dressed already!"

"The fucks, why?!" Edge growled out from the bathroom. "Is somethings wrongs, Bitty?"

"Yeah, something is fuckin wrong, Puddin ain't called me like three days, and she ain't called her Ma in two. Somethin's up, and it don't feel right to me." Bitter replied. She leaned against the wall beside the bathroom, and watched as he came out from the shower, just a towel wrapped around his waist, his natural arm holding onto the towel.

"Alrights, alrights, I getting dressed...get my jacket ready Bitty..." He rumbled as he went down the hallway. Bitter nodded and went back to the living room, glancing over to Shade.

"We're not going to wait around and see what happens. You do that, shit goes sideways, baby. We waited long enough to get a response, while Pere gets dressed, I'll try callin' her, yeh?" Bitter responded as she settled herself onto the couch, smoothing her dress out a bit as she picked her phone up, dialing Tyra.

"I'm worried. Things just don't sound right." Shade mentioned before heading over with Bitter, "I rather not wait, Mere...Hence why I came to see you and Pere in person instead of callng. She might be in her apartment right now. Hopefully we can catch her." She had a sinking feeling about it.

Tyra's phone would ring for a while until it finally picked up. It wasn't her voice that answered however, "Hello?" Sounded like a male's voice...definetely not Tyra...

Bitter blinked a bit, hearing the male's voice. "Hello there...I was calling my granddaughter, Tyra...who are you again?"

Her voice was a bit raspy and soft as she spoke, and she was instantly worried when she heard the man's voice. "I just...wanted to talk wit 'er...she around?"

Edge had quickly gotten dressed, and he came out wearing his slim translator collar around his neck, picking up his jacket from the back of the chair, after he'd put his robotic arm back on. He stayed silent however, as he was worried about what was going on; ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"Oh she left for class about a few minutes ago. Just walked her there myself. I haven't had the lovely chance of meeting you yet, Mrs. Gaster. My name is Eric Donavans. I'm Tyra's boyfriend. I'm sure she mentioned me some to you?" The voice was friendly enough on the phone, didn't sound like he was trying to cause harm.

"I suppose she forgot her phone again. I do worry, she's been busying herself these past few weeks more than a bee during springtime! Would you like me to leave her a message for you until I can get her phone safely back to her?" He asked lightly.

"Who's on the phone, Mere...?" Shade whispered, as she got closer to listen in.

Bitter sighed a bit, taking a puff on her cigarette. "Oh...class huh? Yeh, yeh, she's said quite a bit about you, eh, bookish looking type I think. Eric, Eric yeah I remember your name now. Sorry I am gettin' up in age yanno."

"Yeah, she usually calls either me or her Ma a couple times a week, but it's been...gettin a bit harder ta get a hold of her, we been worryin' yanno? Uh, yeah...leave a message...ya got a pen mebbe?" Bitter replied casually, knowing the kind of message to leave for her granddaughter.

"Well, I do enjoy my books and your granddaughter knows what I like in my genre! That's how I had the pleasure of meeting her. She's a lovely girl, Mrs. Gaster. I'm more than thankful to have her." He chuckled softly.

"Yes, she's been terribly busy. Either with classes, work, assignments, or paperwork for the school. Poor thing..I swear I want to do more to get her mind off things, let her rest. Few dates have helped but I think she needs a lovely nap and a homecooked meal. Perhaps I can convince her to come down to see you and her mother this weekend. I will fight for her break over at the bookstore!" He sounded pretty serious...and very much like a booktype as Bitter described.

"Oh of course! One moment please!" Eric answered before it sounded like he was moving around and shuffling things. "Alright! I have a paper and a pen! Have away Mrs. Gaster!"

"Mhm..." Bitter sighed as she rolled her eyes, having put the phone on speaker before he continued to prattle on. "...Alright, so...my message is this: 'Call me at ten pm, and let me know what phase the moon is in that night.' My eyesight isn't that good you know, gotta wear glasses usually...and having her come over to see me and her mother sounds lovely too..."

She looked to Edge, her hands signing as she spoke to Eric. [Go out to the car, get it started; we're heading up to her college to see her at her classes. Find out what class she's in now, G.]

Edge nodded, getting on his phone quickly to pull up her class schedule, to see where she would be on campus at that moment. [She's at her English Theory class, got the address.]

"You know, it's getting closer to Gyftmas, anything in particular you'd maybe like to have, Eric? I like to get my gifts early you know!" Bitter spoke quietly, the age very evident in her voice as she spoke; hiding the worry deep in her mind.

The sound of a pen tapping and scribbling could be heard in the background of his end of the call, "Ten pm...phase of the moon at night...and...there we are! I'll make sure she sees it, Mrs. Gaster! And yes, I've been meaning to meet you and her mother for quite some time! College has been quite bothersome in our schedules. Moment I get a break, she doesn't. Moment she gets to rest, I'm at the academy or she's off taking more hours at work! I love her so, but poor girl needs to let up a little."

"Giftmas? Oh yes! The Monster holiday! I'm sorry, I'm still learning a lot about monster culture. Please don't trouble yourself with any gifts, Mrs. Gaster. I could never ask for such things! Especially when we haven't properly met! Oh! Goodness! Look at the time, I'm going to be late for my next lecture. You have a good day Mrs. Gaster! I'll let my sweetbat know her grandmother called. Have a good day!" He chimed before hanging up.

"I've heard from him once or twice...he's left a message for Tyra for me a few times. Last she called me, she seemed to have forgotten about the message. Tyra does speak very highly of him in the calls I have managed to have with her." Shade mentioned, but this didn't curb worries much. Something was itching in the back of her mind...she only hoped it was old instincts that haven't died yet...

Edge sighed, as he snatched up his pack of cigars and keys by the front door. "Yeah, well...she'll be certainly gettin' a message. And we're not goin' to her college either. We're gonna swing by her apartment actually. And I got a key to get in too."

Bitter nodded, as she put her phone into her purse. "Let's get going then. It's an 45 minute drive."

As Bitter left the house, she looked up to the sky for a moment and sighed. "...we'll go in one vehicle, Shade. C'mon."

The drive wasn't too hard, and they got there in good time. Bitter kept checking her phone, wondering if Tyra might text her, or call her if Eric had spoken about her having called her.

Shade nodded followed. She did look concerned at hearing Edge had a spare key... "...Pere...please tell me she gave that to you...And may I ask why..? She never gave me a copy to her apartment."

She'd still follow to the car and sit there. She just hoped her daughter was okay...

There'd still be no text or calls from Tyra's number. Things seemed to be silent for the moment. The apartment building itself was in good shape, looked normal for college dorm apartments, quite nice too since there was a lobby way that acted also as a mailbox area. There were two front entrances, one to get in the building to that area and one to get into the actual apartments. Looked like the ideal place to spend your 4+ years into college.

Edge chuckled as he spun the little keyring on his robotic fingers after they'd gotten there. "Yes, she did. I asked her for one, in case something ever happened that I'd need to help her with something. I have doubles of all my children's homes, too. I got Sansy's, Paps', Boss's and Red's house keys...plus I...still got one to Wing and Doc's house...even though that ain't around no more..."

He sighed, as he headed upstairs towards her apartment. "I don't intend to use this key though, cuz, based on her schedule...she should be home right now actually. Class got out about...ten minutes ago, and she's only a three minute flight from the classes to here."

As they came up to her apartment, he knocked on the door a bit roughly, in his own special way; a sweet smile across his face as he did so. "Puddin~ G'pa's here to see you, honey~"

"Well...alright. Long as they know about it..." Shade mentioned as they headed inside. She was a little more relieved that he wasn't going to use the key, but something was telling her in the back of her mind to change the locks on her home just in case. Another told her she was going back to her old ways. This wasn't like that...least she hoped.

Getting to the door, she just waited and kept an ear out for the sound of footsteps...

...But no one came...

"Tyra? It's Mother...everything alright?" Shade called out, hoping to hear something...

...But no one came...

"Huh...maybe we should check things out? I mean, she did give me this key in case of emergencies and such..." Edge muttered, as he flicked through the keys on the little secondary keyring he kept. Using the key for her apartment, he stuck it in, and slowly turned the doorknob, opening the apartment's door.

Bitter looked around, and sighed. "Her stuff is here...but...nothing's been touched..."

The apartment had her things about the area, some books on the coffee table; some clean dishes stacked up on the counter in the little kitchen. Oddly enough, her journal and amplification box sat on the side table, a slight layer of dust on seemingly everything.

Edge growled, and looked to Bitter. "We gotta find out where Eric lives. NOW."

"Maybe there's something here that would give us a clue." Shade mentioned, not liking the look of the place. "Looks like she hasn't been here in quite sometime...something is just..not right..."

Shade immediately got to looking around the area for anything that could be a clue as to where this boyfriend lived. Maybe she'd gone to stay with him a while? But she would have had to come back to her home sometime later, right? Get clean clothes, clean up, finish homework. Her backpack and some of her textbooks were gone, so that meant she took some things with her...

Meanwhile back in Little Fell, a thin blackcloaked figure was slowly making their way down the neighborhood. The two houses they checked ran empty...so now there was only one option to try...

Over with May's and Boss's home, MTT was just about to head off to grab the kids from school. "I think I have everything, Darling! Are you sure you don't want me to stop by the store and get the spice you need? We don't need to make do..." He offered as he grabbed his keys.

Edge nodded stiffly, as he took to sniffing the air and looking around the place as well investigating. "Smells like it's been empty for at least a week, if not longer...the smell of regular dust is kinda heavy in here..."

Bitter leaned lightly against the doorframe, worriedly looking at her phone for a moment to see if there was any response yet. This was strange and had her on high alert already, she wanted to try to find out where her granddaughter was and this honestly scared her.

Boss had been making dinner and dessert, and he sighed. "NO NO, WE'LL BE FINE, MAY. I CAN USE CUMIN AND NUTMEG. I DO NOT NEED ALLSPICE AND ANISE. I'LL JUST ADD SOME LICORICE, THAT'S...CLOSE ENOUGH FOR THE DESSERT, I GUESS..."

"Be careful driving, dear! I love you, my squishy cherry dearest!" Boss called out as he grinned from the kitchen.

Shade kept looking around until she noticed a notebook on one of the shelves. Opening it had names of people with addresses and phone numbers. One of which was Eric's. "Pere! Here! I found it! His apartment is on the other side of campus!"

"I will Dar-..." May stopped in his tracks when he saw a cloaked figure at the door. "...Um...hello? Can I help you...?" He seemed a bit confused on the sudden stranger at the door.

"Do...you know...where G'pa or..where my mother is...?" The figure muttered quietly, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Wait...Tyra...sweetheart...is that you? Come in! Why are you wearing a hood like that? I haven't seen you in something like that since the Underground when you were still so tiny!" May gently led her inside, seeming more confused and slightly worried.

"N-No reason...just...cold...season's changing..." Tyra answered lowly as she was led inside, "I..I just wanted to see my mom...I..haven't visted in a while...or seen G'pa or G'ma..." She would let out a cough and whimpered slightly as she held her throat.

"Oh no..that cough doesn't sound good. Get that coat off and you rest here, sweetheart. Papy! Darling! Can you make some tea with honey for Tyra? She's here on a visit and has a sore throat I think!" May headed to the kitchen after setting Tyra down on the couch. She looked like she wanted to leave but May tried keeping her there. "Darling! Hang on! We'll help you. But you need to sit down."

"I...I just wanted to know here G'pa is...or Mom...I..I can't stay long..." Tyra sounded scared at this point.

Edge nodded, taking the book and he took a picture of the page that had Eric's address. "Got it, let's head out there. Shouldn't take too long..."

Bitter immediately started to head back towards the car, knowing they needed to check up on Tyra. "I just hope she's okay..."

Boss immediately put the kettle on for tea, and got their bottle of honey out for Tyra. "ON IT, MAY!"

He came over after putting the kettle on, and went over to where Tyra was seated. "Tyra...is everything alright? You sound horrible, and seem rather...thin. Has something happened? Can you tell me about it?"

"I hope so too, Mere...Angel willing..." Shade followed back with Edge and Bitter, not liking the sound of things at all.

The drive would take a while but they'd reach it. It wasn't as nice as Tyra's building but it still made do. Little further off from the campus as well but close enough to get to shops and over to the city for food or necessities. There still needed a key to get in from the front gate to the apartments however...

"I...well...t-there's nothing to tell...I'm...c-cold...and...just..h-haven't been feeling well...c-college is hard.." Tyra mentioned lightly, "I j-just have to get back...else h-he'll worry about me if I'm g-gone too long..."

"Darling...are you sure? Who's worried?" May was getting a bad feeling about this somehow. "Please...? Just look at us sweetheart...we haven't seen you in so long...just a little tea and we'll drive you home...okay?"

Tyra didn't seem to lift up her hood but she was shaking like a leaf. she did lift a hand to wipe at her unseen face...there were bandages wrapped around her wrist and hand...but she pulled it back quick to hide it. That only gave more red flags to May as their second pair of eyes looked over to Boss, silently asking if he was seeing the same thing.

Edge growled, staring at the front gate. If he could find a keypad of some sort he knew he could crack it probably...

Bitter grabbed her phone and thought about calling Tyra's number again, hoping that Eric would pick up. "Should I call again maybe?"

"No that'll just get him thinking... Shade, see if there's a way in for guests maybe?" Edge commented as he looked at the gate from where they'd parked the car. "If I go up there, I'm likely to just rip it down..."

Boss nodded to himself, as he pulled his phone out. [Rockwell. Take the bus home to your Uncle Red's house. Me and Mamaton have business to attend too. We will see you and Ebrima later this evening. We love you both.]

Once he'd finished his text, he put his phone away and headed to the kitchen, getting Tyra the cup of tea with honey. "After you have your tea, we will drive you home Tyra. I've put some elixir from Dad into your tea, it will help you...heal up from your accident?"

Shade nodded before taking a look around. There didn't seem to be another way for guests except for a parking lot. But that seemed to be about it. "I could try flying over the fence and opening it from the other side...either that or we could attempt to see the landlord office from the guest parking lot." Shade mentioned as she headed back.

[alright. sure. this something reem and i gotta know about?] Rockwell texted back soon enough. Didn't seem to bother him wth going to his Uncle Red's, most likely that meant he get more time to spend around his cousins and uncle.

Tyra cringed at hearing that her uncle saw the bandages on her. "...Okay..." She whimpered out silently, still shaking, "It...it was an accident...r-really..."

"We didn't say it couldn't have been, darling. But...can i ask what happened...?" May stayed with her, sitting by her side and offering her a hug. She didn't seem to take it at first but she lowly leaned into it.

"It...it was an accident...I...just did something stupid...is all...I..I learned from it...I'm okay..." Tyra spoke softly before just going quiet...it was...almost eerie how familiar it was to May...

Then it hit him...she's acting the same way she was doing back in the Underground...he waited for her to elaborate on anything but she kept silent, her head kept down and her face hidden...Like she didn't want to be caught...

Edge frowned as he looked around a bit, as Shade had made her way around. "Well...fuck. Can't go in guns blazing, that'll just stir up more shit... I say we wait a bit. See if someone comes out, and we'll slip in that way."

Bitter smiled at Edge's plan, grabbing her cane she rarely used from the backseat of her car. "I mean, we are her grandparents ain't we? We don't really understand all this stuff, especially cause we're monsters, heh."

Her tone was light and joking as she looked to Shade. "They're bound to let us in, feelin all bad and shit, couple of old monsters waiting around for their granddaughter... Edge make sure your robotic hand is in your pocket yeah?"

Boss listened to Tyra and he sighed softly. He knew that tone of voice in her and her mannerisms. "Okay then...drink your tea, and we'll take you home."

He pulled out his phone, as Rockwell had texted him back. [Not yet. Later.]

Thinking for a moment, he texted Shade on a whim. [The little bat is roosting with us, sister. Where's your location?]

Shade didn't seem to understand what her Mere was up to until it finally clicked. She gave a knowing smile to Bitter, "Very well...suppose I'll take cover then. Not to worry." She flew up into a nearby tree, not wanting to ruin their image, plus it would be better to get a visual on anyone coming over.

Some minutes would pass by before a human would come down from the apartment complex and head to the front gates. They'd notice the old monster couple and seem...intimidated but confused. "Um...excuse me...mind if I..go...through?"

Shade wouldn't notice her phone go off at the moment, more just watching the human's actions in case her Mere and Pere needed help.

Tyra slowly took the tea and started sipping it. The bandages on one hand could be seen much more clearly. They seemed to run down just a little past her wrist. Her other hand seemed to have some bruising there. She didn't get to finish her tea as she seemed to stop once something came to mind. "T-Thank you for letting me stay..but...I...r-really should go..."

"Alright, Darling. We can just drive yo-..." May offered but was immediately stopped by her again.

"NO! I mean...no! No! I can fly myself home! It's fine! I'm..f-faster anyway!" Tyra tried moving past her uncles but her ankle seemed to give out on her as she lost her footing and tripped.

May did manage to catch her in time but as he pulled her up, her hood fell off...

She had sunglasses on and a scarf...but that didn't hide the bruising in her face or her scratched up and choppy furred ears...like someone either ripped off or cut the normal blood orange colored fur on the tips of her ears. Her hair was a lot shorter than it used to be now just up to her shoulders rather than down past her waist. Behind the sunglasses if one paid attention could see dark spots...either she was tired...or she had a black eye..hard to really say. Her lip was cut in one place and looked like it was barely healing thanks to the elixir that was in the tea.

Edge and Bitter both knew how to put on a good show. In the time that Shade had flown into the tree and waited, till the human lady had come out, they certainly looked the part of their age.

Bitter had gone into her trunk and got out Edge's old oxygen machine and had put it on him, turning the device on. She leaned heavily on her cane, making sure to truly use it as she came a bit closer to the gate.

"Oh, of course h-honey...we was wondering... could you let us in?" Bitter asked quietly, looking up at the lady through her reading glasses.

Edge coughed a bit as he shuffled over with Bitter. "Our... granddaughter...she stays here...but she told us to come here. We took the...the bus...could we come inside and sit down...please? We...we didn't know...it was like all of this..."

The old hound had even taken on a bit of a tremble as he spoke, really selling his true age, almost creepily so.

Boss stopped in his tracks, staring at her. "...who hurt you, Tyra? Is this why you wanted to see your mother, or your G'pa or G'ma? What did you want to have happen today...? Because...you know what will happen when they see how you are, dear..."

Shade was really uncomfortable with the sight, she didn't like the look her Pere was putting on, but she couldn't argue with results as the human woman went from nervous to empathetic. "Oh! Your granddaughter? Oh geeze...that's not nice to have you wait like that. No problem...there's a bench just over there down and to the left. Yeah..this is supposed to stop just...random people from coming into the apartments. Here.."

She unlocked the door from her side and let the two monsters in, "Do you need any help finding your granddaughter's apartment? Might be hard to lug the machine around since I know one of the elevators is broken." She genuinely seemed concerned for the two.

"I...I just wanted to see them...I missed them...it...it was so long..." She whimpered sadly, looking ready to cry but holding back, "It...it was an accident...it was my fault...all my fault...I asked for it...I didn't listen...it was all me...I'm doing good...I'm doing better...I just don't want him disappointed in me again..."

May didn't waste time and pulled her in for another hug, letting all 4 arms wrap around her. "Darling...who...Who's him...? No one's mad at you sweetheart...I promise...it's okay..."

Tyra couldn't help but cry but her voice still was in some pain as she did so. On top of it all, she was scared.

Edge smiled gratefully, carefully going in past the gate, his natural hand holding onto the old oxygen machine. Bitter came in behind him and she sighed.

"Oh no no, she said she was setting up the room." Bitter explained quietly. "Maybe she went to the store, G? We can just wait for her here, it's no trouble honey..."

Edge continued on to the bench slowly, easing himself onto it. His robotic hand had a black glove on it by then, and he smiled sweetly to the young lady. "We don't...mind waiting. You got a b-busy life, yeah?"

Boss sighed, a concerned look coming across his face. "I'm going to call Mother and Father, see where they are... they're probably home anyways..."

He dialed Edge's phone, putting it on speaker. It went straight to voicemail however, as Edge had turned his phone off for the moment so they couldn't be tracked somehow.

"Well...I do have class..but alright. Good luck with your granddaughter! If you need help, the landlord is just around the corner!" She waved before heading off, already running late.

Once she was gone, Shade made her way out of the tree and over the fence to land by Bitter and Edge's side. "Well...I say that was a job well done..."

"T-They weren't...t-the house was e-empty...I f-flew by..but...n-no one c-came..." Tyra whimpered out as May kept hugging her and rubbing her back.

"I...I...w-want to go back...s-since I b-broke the rule...I...I need to go back...I...I c-can't be gone too long...I...I-I'm sorry...p-please...d-don't...h-hate me...p-please...d-don't...d-don't...do this..." she kept on crying, shaking in absolute fear. It really did almost feel like she was 4 or 5 again...before they got to the Swap surface...where her mother was so cruel and heavily under dark magic insanity.

Edge chuckled brightly, pulling the tubes off of him, as he stored the machine in his inventory. "Hell yeah. Sorry if that was weird, Shade...but you were right. It got the job done!"

Bitter snickered as she put her reading glasses into her purse and folded up her cane. "I mean, I might be an old lady, but damn I can be an old lady if I gotta be! So...this kid's apartment is 235. So that's second floor...prolly a corner penthouse style. Usually the fives and tens are those varieties..."

Boss wasn't sure how to really respond to how she was acting. "Why would we hate you, Tyra? We love you... you're family..."

"If you need to go back, we will take you." Boss stated. "... I'm going to call Mother. If Father doesn't pick up, she usually will..."

He then called Bitter. After two rings, she had picked up.

"Papyrus, why are you callin me? We're trying to do something here..." Bitter raspily barked out at him.

Edge turned to Bitter, and sighed. "Tell him it's important shit we're doing, Bitty..."

"We have Tyra. Where are you?" Boss stated crisply, getting a bit annoyed with what was going on by then.

Bitter stopped in her tracks, looking to her phone then to Shade. "Tyra is at Boss' house...did she fly all the way there? It's a 45 minute drive!"

Edge sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. "We're up here at Eric's. I'm gonna have a fuckin chat with that kid..."

Shade sighed, not really sure how to take that performance, but she hoped she wouldn't see it again. "Let's just find this apartment and go...I'll rest well if I see my little girl again."

She'd follow along with them with bated breath, though paused when Bitter started answering the phone. "Mere? Something wrong?"

Hearing her baby girl was at Boss's home surprised her. "Why is she there? So she's not here after all? Is she okay?"

Tyra only continued to cry in May's arms, fearful. May was doing his best to calm her down, "No one hates you, sweetheart...we won't do anything...I promise...come on...I'll make you some more tea to help heal you up...okay? Shh...it's all okay..."

Boss sighed as went down the hallway to speak more privately with Bitter. "No she isn't. She looks like she's gone a round with Asgore, to be frank. Bandaged wrist and hand, bruised forearm and face, a cut lip, black eye...and the tufts of dark orange fur are gone from her ears...looks as if someone ripped them off. Violently. I'll be honest, looks like a torture job from back home."

Bitter had put her phone on speaker and she stood there silent, her pointed mouth hanging open upon hearing that. Edge stewed for a moment, before he took the phone from Bitter's gloved hand.

"Did she say who did it, Papyrus?" Edge growled out low.

"No. But she keeps saying it was her fault, that she's needing to get back home and that he'll be angry if she's gone for too long..." Boss spoke softly, letting out a nasal sigh.

Edge looked to Shade, and he handed her Bitter's phone. "...I'm gonna have a fun time with Eric, Shade. Go home to Tyra. Now..."

Shade went pale at hearing her little girl got hurt. Her magic would flare from her hands and feet soon enough in anger. "...Papyrus...watch over her...I'm going there now...do not let her leave...take pictures of all the injuries she has before you heal her. We need evidence..." Shade mentioned as she calmed her magic down enough so she didn't do any damage to the surrounding area.

"...Pere...all I ask is that you do not make a mess where the human police need to get involved and have you put away...but...do throw in a good hit for me as well..." She mentioned with little emotion before she took off flying for Boss's home. Mama was coming...

May kept comforting Tyra best as he could. She'd stop crying after a moment, her throat was hurting a lot from all the noise she was doing. May just helped her settled back on the couch and held her, similar to what he used to do when he got stuck babysitting her for Shade back in the Underground. She was a little brat and annoyance at times then, but he did genuinely care for her. "Shh..you're safe here, Darling...it's okay...we don't hate you...no one will hurt you here...I promise..."

Edge nodded and watched as she flew back towards Boss' home. Looking to Bitter, he sighed. "...let's go pay Eric a visit."

Bitter looked a bit nervous, and almost fearful as she thought about Tyra's injuries. Following behind Edge, they both headed up to the apartment.

Once they'd gotten there, Edge wondered how he should do this. He could just knock down the door...no that would get everyone on the complex up his ass.

After a moment or two of contemplation, he simply knocked on the door softly. Hiding in plain sight was the plan of the day it seemed.

Boss had hung up with the phone call he'd placed to his Mother and he came came back over to where May and Tyra were. Then, with the camera's flash off, he began to take pictures of what he could of her injuries.

There was no answer at the door...from the peep hole, the lights seemed like they were out. Eric might have left to find Tyra...

The door itself looked like it wasn't closed properly. The handle was loose...a swipe of a credit card or something thin could probably pry it open.

Tyra didn't seem to notice her uncle was taking pictures of her. She was more in pain and tired of everything. She at least looked like she was working with May in getting her heavy cloak off and relaxed on the couch. More injuries could be seen, including cuts, bruises, bandages, and bald patches of fur here it looked like it was ripped off from a struggle. The most worrisome was the old injury she had from Belladonna's attack looked a lot darker...either bruised or it was reopened and healed improperly, maybe both.

"Darling...what happened...? I can't force you to tell me...but...this is...horrible! Please, Darling..we only want to help..." May moved a bit of her bangs away from her face, the only long hair she did have left.

"...it...it was deserved...I...I was bad...I didn't...follow simple rules...I...I should know better...I'm...I'm a good girl...He...he didn't want to hurt me...he didn't...he said so...it just happened...he didn't mean to...I was just bad...I had to be good...be better...he forgives me..." She muttered fearfully, "...I...I don't...want this...anymore..."

"You won't get anymore...I promise...just stay here...okay...?" May assured and petted her head gently...he knew that fear...and it was taking every ounce of bravery not to focus on his old pains...including the feeling of something wrapped around his neck...

Edge had gazed through the peephole, and he saw the state of the apartment. Getting out his pocket knife, he easily jimmied the door open and headed inside.

Bitter grabbed her phone hurriedly texting Boss. [Eric not here, place is empty. Might have left to find her.]

Boss was in shock, despite years of setting gruesome things, this still surprised him. "...I'm going to kill that man if Father doesn't first..."

His phone chirped in his hand and he saw the message. "Mother and Father say that Eric isn't at his apartment...oh this is not looking good for him. He's coming right to his damn DOOM!"

The apartment was indeed empty, and also a bit of a mess. Looked exactly like some rich boy's home, but there was some glass broken, wine bottles stacked neatly to the side, there was a large burn mark in the kitchen from what could have been a grease fire or something burnt in a pan. Some books were left on a table in a mess while a mirror on the wall was shattered and had some blood, like someone punched it in rage. By that mirror was a broken picture frame which had...4 pictures of the same guy that Tyra had shown on her phone some time ago? Most likely Eric but slightly...different?

Little did Bitter and Edge know, someone had gone through the front gate and was heading towards the apartment...

Tyra looked confused, "E-Eric...? N-No! Don't...h-hurt Eric! P-Please! Don't!' Tyra begged, but stopped when she held her throat in pain.

"Sweetheart, he's not going to hurt you. G'pa knows what he's doing...here...drink some tea." May offered her the mug again so she could drink.

She still looked like she was in a panic, however as she tried to communicate, her voice wouldn't let her however.

Bitter gingerly stepped towards the kitchen, gazing at the burnt mark and sighed. "...Oh my gawd, this isn't good at all..."

Edge looked at the pictures curiously, remembering the photos that Tyra had shown him. "Why's he look different here? The hell is up with this...?"

Boss sighed quietly, as he rubbed a part of her leg that seemed uninjured in a comforting manner. "Why wouldn't we hurt Eric? He's clearly hurt you so badly Tyra..."

The sound of footsteps would get closer to the apartment door, whistling could be heard coming as someone fiddled with keys.

Tyra flinched at the touch and whimpered. She wasn't able to talk. She managed to get her arms out to sign in Hands instead {Eric didn't hurt me! E-Eric's my friend! He never hurt me!}

"Darling, he clearly did! Look at you!" May wasn't about to let her fall into the same trap he did.

{No! No! Eric didn't do this! I...I'm dating his older brother! Arin! Arin tried making me better! He...he did what he had to do so I was better! I met him through Eric! Please don't hurt him please! He didn't do anything wrong!} She begged, tears starting to flow through her cheeks.

Bitter heard the keys and she flinched as she stood in the kitchen. She started to back up slowly, pressing herself against the counter as quietly as she could.

Edge froze to the spot as well. He had closed the door and locked it after they'd gone inside. Immediately he was on high alert, glaring at the door, ready to take on whatever came in, head on.

Boss shook his head, looking to her. "As much as you would like to think that, hurting someone doesn't make them better! It makes them worse! It took me years to figure that out, sadly. And you shouldn't have to go through the same thing, Tyra!"

The person whistling would come over to the door with a jingle of his keys. Opening the door it was...Eric? He looked exactly like the guy from the photo, his hair was slightly different however. "Arin! I'm home from lecture! Did you pick up Tyra from class? I hope you gave her her phone baaaaa..." He froze in his spot when he noticed Edge in the house.

"...Oh...um...Hello there! I'm...assuming my brother did take Tyra here! And he brought you over Mr. Gaster! Hello!" He was relatively nervous at seeing the sudden guest in his shared apartment, "I...hope she invited you. I didn't get a text or anything..."

Tyra whimpered and snuggled up to her uncles. May kept a soft hold on her, "If someone loves you...they shouldn't hurt you...they should lift you up...not tear you down...this isn't Fell sweetheart...we're supposed to be safer..."

Tyra would just whimper and cry weakly, {I...I loved A-Arin...he loved me...he...didn't hurt me on purpose...I...}

"Darling...he did...we love you too...but...have we ever done this to you? Has your mother ever gone this bad before...?" May tried to bring up that point. A second later, there was a frantic knocking on the door.

"Papyrus! Let me in! How's Tyra?! Papyrus! Mettaton!" Shade's voice could be heard from the other side, seeming ready to claw at the door if needed.

Edge glared at Eric and growled. "...Who the fuck is Arin? And why is it when we came here to find Tyra...that this place looks like a damn fight happened?"

Bitter looked at Eric from the kitchen and she sighed, shaking her head worriedly. "This was like this when we got here! The door was left open almost! Can you explain all'a this shit?"

Boss was about to say something else, when he heard the frantic shouts of Shade. Getting up from the couch, he hurried over to the door before she clawed her way through. "Calm down before you come inside, sister... she's being taken care of."

He partially opened the door, as he spoke to her, before he opened the door completely for her. "She'll be alright... eventually."

"Ah...he...didn't...grab you...How did..." Eric looked around the area, "Oh dear...did he have an outburst again...? A-Arin's my older brother...well...he's the second eldest brother...I'm the second youngest of quadruplets...Arin is the one dating Tyra..." He really did seem genuinely confused and concerned. "T-The house wasn't like this when I left! I-I promise! I know I've been gone from the house a while but...I..didn't think it was this bad..."

That would explain the 4 pictures of what looked like the same guy. Quadruplets.

"I really don't know...I left for a lecture...after you called...m-my brother was watching the apartment because he said he needed to study...I walked Tyra down to her class...and...you called and left a message. I came back to see if she and my brother were here...I haven't heard from him since your call..." Eric tried to explain, "The burn stain from the kitchen was my fault...mishap from making breakfast...I...I can only feel like Arin may have lost his nerve at studying again...Where...is Tyra...if..I may ask..." Poor guy was now shaking like a leaf.

"Good...thank you...Papyrus...please..let me see her..." Shade was trying to keep calm, but a mother worried for her kids. She didn't want to lose this one. She easily went past him to get to her girl, only to looked shocked at what she saw.

"...Tyra...Tyriahnna Cathrine Blook-Ketal...what...did he..."Shade immediately took over in holding her child, wrapping a wing around her for extra protection. Tyra snuggled into her mom's hold and started crying again.

"M-Mama...M-Mamaaaaaaa..." Tyra kept crying out, just relieved to be with her mom again, "M-Mama...I'm sorry..."

Edge blinked, and picked up the picture with his robotic glove covered hand. "...Quadruplets? Youse...oh my god..."

Bitter came over to Eric and looked closely at him. "If you aren't her boyfriend, why did you introduce yourself as it before? Also...is this why sometimes when one of us leave a message for Tyra she don't get it? And don't youse fucking worry about where she is, she's safe now!"

"Why the hell would Arin do this anyways? And which one of youse hurt my granddaughter? Last I heard, she kept saying that he would be angry, and that it was her fault..." Edge stated, a low growl coming from him. "Even if you ain't hurt her...if you knew it was happening, why didn't ya say anything?"

"Oh...OH! No no nooooo! Not like that! I'm not her boyfriend! I'm her boy...friend! Tyra has a lot of friends who are girls. I'm...ended up being about the only male friend she has at the moment. So I tried introducing myself as her male friend, a boy friend. Goodness! I never meant for that mix up!" Eric felt embarrassed about that, "She did ask me about being in a relationship with her but...well...I'm not in the...position to like her like that...so...I introduced her to my brother..."

"As for the messages and Tyra getting hurt...I...I don't know. I really do not understand what you are talking about. I'm almost never here. I stay with...another companion more than here. I only come back to gather clothes or other things I need before I go out...I..actually am in the process of moving from this shared apartment with my brother to my companion's...I really..don't know what you're talking about..." He genuinely seemed scared and concerned.

"E-Every time I'm here, it seems like she's had a good day...all smiles...loving and snuggling my brother...she's had a few accidents where I helped patch her up...like the...breakfast fiasco...but...I didn't..." He was thinking back on everything, like he was trying to piece together a puzzle. "Oh Arin...please...please please please tell me you didn't...that wasn't...I didn't think he...he said he never...I..." The more he thought about things, the more he was looking horrified...He had no idea...

Edge sighed, pinching his nasal ridge. He grabbed his phone, calling Boss. "My son has Tyra right now, he'll give us an update on things. You...are really fuckin lucky pal. Do you know where Arin is right now then?"

Bitter sighed softly, and frowned as she played with her gloved hands for a moment. "I just wanna fucking choke him..."

Boss answered the phone quickly. "Hello Father, what's going on and where the hell are you now? Tyra is here with us right now... I've taken pictures of her injuries, and Shade is here comforting her."

Edge paced, and ran his hand over his skull. "Alright...well, we're here at Arin's apartment...and apparently he's part of a...a set of quadruplets. And Eric here, one of the four, don't fucking know how to explain that he's a friend of hers, instead he says 'boyfriend'...fuckin dingus. So, I'm ready to make the set of quads, a set of triplets!"

Boss frowned, shaking his head a bit. "For now, just get back here. Maybe bring Eric if you're able."

"I don't...He was here when I left..." Eric mentioned, still seeming in horror of the information he was processing.

He did look very fearful of hearing about his status of being triplets, "Y-You're going to kill him?! I-I know he did wrong and I k-know you are angry but...I-I don't think we need to do that! T-That sounds like a job for the police!"

Tyra was still getting comforted by her mother, she wasn't a crying mess like she was earlier at least. Shade softly hummed a tune to help relax her as she looked over her injuries. If it wasn't for the laws of the land she was on, she would have found the boy and tore him limb from limb. "...I'm calling Vee..." she mentioned lowly, first and foremost the Queen needed to know.

Edge sighed, and put his head in his hands. "I...don't fuckin know...but I do know this...you got the biggest motherfucker from Underfell angry at your goddamn brother for what he did to MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

He was gripping his hands tightly, glaring directly at Eric. "You are coming with us, pal! If you're such a good boy that's a damn friend, you'll come with us, and we'll get this all fuckin figured out! But...show me something that'll convince me you are who you say you are...because if you're part of a set...how do I know you ain't Arin?"

Boss nodded as he listened to Shade. "Of course, sister. For now, would you like a cup of tea? Despite...the horrible place we've been put in, I still must attend to what remains of dinner, lest it burn...you are of course welcome to stay if you wish."

Eric was shaking in utter fear, looking like he was going to wet himself over how intimidating Edge glared at him right now. "I-I'll go! I'll go...! Please...don't hurt me! I-I'm Eric! I swear it! I-I'll tell you what you want to know! P-Please!"

He curled up on the floor, unsure of what to really do now except give them what they want and beg for his life, "M-My brother A-Arin has a t-tattoo...on his left a-arm...a-a-a skull w-w-with a snake o-on it...h-he got it last year...I'm...t-terrified of needles! M-My other brothers are in s-study a-abroad p-programs! I-I can prove it! J-Just please don't hurt me..."

"Attend to your dinner...I won't stay long...Just until my little crow feather feels safe enough..." Shade mentioned lowly as Tyra seemed to be asleep in her arms, still shaking and shivering from risidual fears, "...Tea...would be nice...thank you...brother..."

Bitter looked down at Eric, and sighed; putting her glove over her face. "...Edge...c'mon you old hound, drop this fuckin bone already...he's 'bout to piss 'imself..."

Edge frowned, and sighed gently. "...fuckin' hell...c'mon, get on up an'...an' we'll just go already." The old hound looked really tired all of a sudden, and looked down at Eric.

"...m'sorry kid...c'mon already..." He sighed, shaking his head a bit. "...wait, wait...a skull with a snake on it? Huh...did he tell ya why he got it maybe?"

Boss nodded softly, as he went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came out with a cup of tea for Shade. "Orange mint tea, thought you might like it, sister. I do have some of Mother's sleeping draught here, if you think that might help Tyra more? I just want to help the best that we can."

Eric was still fearful for his life, unsure of what to do now. He just slowly got up and tried listening to the instructions in fear he would get hurt. "I...I don't...h-he c-came back h-home one day w-with it...I asked b-but...he j-just said it w-was his business..."

May stayed close by in case until the call to Vee had to be made. He ended up taking that upon himself since Tyra was showing no signs of letting go of her mother.

Shade almost looked guilty overwhat happened to her daughter...she never wanted her to go through the same things she did...she never was that rough with her either. The sight made her blood boil that someone could do that but at the same time...she had some fault in making her daughter not question it until too late.

Seeing Boss come back with the cup of tea, she unfurled her wings slightly to get an arm out to grab it, "...Thank you...no...she's...sleeping already. Best not to wake her now...as for helping..I'm not sure what else we can do..." She sounded defeated.

"...I used to have Headhunters at my beck and call...I ruled a greater part of the underground...rallied for revolution...and assisted in defeating Asgore...but I could not teach my own daughter better...love...true love and peace has always escaped us...I only have myself to blame for ruining her upbringing..."

Edge nodded, and then headed out the door to the hallway. "...Hm. Sure. C'mon then, let's go back to the car. What's his business? Tell me all yanno about it, kid."

As he came out to the stairs leading to the entryway, he lit up a cigar thinking deeply of what little he knew of various human gangs and goings about. He had made it a thing of his to try to learn all he could about the 'seedier' parts of humanity since having come to the surface. What little he could find out of course, so his knowledge on things were of course rather shaky.

Boss had gotten dinner done, and had set it to warming in the oven before he had brought her the cup of tea. Standing by her, he listened quietly; nodding to what she stated, until she came to the last remark. "No. You did not ruin her, Shade. Life...has a way of sweeping one up, and into situations where they might not know they are in trouble, until they cannot know which way is up or down."

"Even...the sweetest of people can be allied into staying with one who is violent and unpredictable. I believe...Mother Wingdin called it 'blind love'. Brother Paps called it 'gaslighting' and other such terms...they can be swayed, with sweet words and apologies, or they are bullied in a fashion to think it was themselves who caused their own injuries..." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the loveseat across from the couch.

"Arin is...well, I know that Brother Paps would call him Meaux, along with multiple other names. More unsavory then the last. I myself would love to pull his eyes out of his sockets and shove them up his dick; but...we are in a different land, and kill or killed is not that law anymore. Anywhere, for that matter...unfortunately." His hand clenched and he frowned deeply. "But sadly...it seems Tyra has been swept up in that...blind love. Believing it was her own design why she became injured...because he was supposedly...making her better. Better then what, is what I would so love to ask him..."

"I...I don't know...l-like I said...I don't k-know what he's doing most days...I'm almost never here..." Eric shook in his spot as he followed out. "Tyra...just mentions things are fine...s-she's taking good care of the apartment and him...and she assured she was happy...I assumed it was fine...I r-really didn't know...y-you have to believe me!"

Shade listened in and kept holding her daughter close, part of her still felt guilty for it...but his words did seem to help. "Perhaps so...Merciless Angel knows I was under that blind love with Mark...suppose our need for it is our downfall, my dear...I only hope you find someone like your Dama has been for me..."

She gently nuzzled Tyra, knowing that world all too well. Her own father did a number on her...she was still getting help for that and Nast did their best to make sure she did well enough. Shade would be eternally grateful for everything her spouse did...she had no idea how they managed it.

Now came Tyra who was going to need that same support. And she'd do everything in her power to make sure she got it too.

May would end up coming over soon with his cellphone in hand, "Vee is getting in contact with the new mayor about this mess...she says we may need to see human police to file a report...but there is a chance we could do it in the monster police station for her own comfort. That is if she's willing to report Arin and press charges."

Bitter rolled her eyes, gazing to Eric as they headed to the old Cadillac. Seeing the human lady from before, she smiled and waved to her. "Oh thanks for helping us in hun, we figured out she wasn't here! Bye!"

Edge just let out a soft grunt as he got into the passenger seat of the car. "...yeah, yeah kid, just don't piss up the backseat or nothin' we believe ya."

Boss sighed, rubbing his cheek. "Oh yes, like she'll be likely to do that. It took Mother Wingdin years and nearly getting her youngest son murdered from her own womb to learn that lesson!"

"Then again, Tyra is much smarter than Mother Wingdin was..." Boss retorted, a concerned yet somehow proud look upon his face. "Perhaps she'll end up seeing the light soon enough, and realize that asshole is no better then shit. This kind of subversive and violent behavior is exactly why Father never trusted humans!"

"He'll be praying to whatever he believes in if he manages to tangle with Father, I'm sure of it. He loves Tyra so much... honestly, I would say he loves her most out of all the grandchildren, with only our Ebrima coming that close." Boss stated, looking to his phone for any kind of update from Edge.

The human woman would be coming back, seeming confused on the sudden change in Edge and Bitter as Eric left with them.

Eric only managed a nervous smile and wave as he left, just trying not to get too caught up in fear. He'd just slide in the back seat and buckle up looking fearful.

"I can only hope so, brother...I can only hope so...I promised not to harm humans here...but...after this...I don't know if I can keep that." Shade sighed and held her child close, "...I just want what's best for her..."

Tyra would soon wake up, though she did look like she was in pain, "...Mother...it...hurts...everywhere..."

"I know...just stay still...we'll get you treated...I promise...shh..." Shade nuzzled her gently, trying to keep her calm so she didn't sob or hurt herself more.

Bitter honestly wished her car could fly at that point, but she just took the fastest way home on the interstate.

Boss stood up from the loveseat, and he headed back to the kitchen, going into a small box they kept on the counter. "Hmm...we do have some of Father's pain medication here. It's the same dosage that she used to take as well, I believe."

He brought over the bottle, handing it to Shade. "Here this should help her with the pain."

With Bitter's driving, she'd managed to get back home in only 25 minutes. And Edge came up to the door of Boss' house, banging on the door strongly. He looked almost pissed by then, a strong streak of fear running through him for how his sweet Puddin was doing.

And anger at what he would do when he finally would get to see this 'Arin' fellow.

Eric would stay silent the entire ride there. He seemed really worried and scared of what he was going to see.

Tyra whimpered sadly before taking the pain medication her uncle offered. Be a while before she would feel the effects. "Just rest, child...things will be alright..." Shade assured.

She heard the door knock and flinch slightly until Shade held her, managing to get Tyra to calm down. "I suppose Pere and Mere are back..."

May headed over to go answer the door to let them in, "She's on the couch...be gentle."

Edge nodded, as he came inside the house. "Puddin? Honey? G'pa's here..."

Bitter came in behind Eric, and she sighed closing her eyes for a moment. "Your brother's sure in for a damn treat when he gets to meet Tyra's family...ain't he..."

Boss watched as the words simply died on his mother's pointed lips when she saw just how injured Tyra truly was. "Yes...that treat will be me or Father not ripping his limbs off like twigs I would say."

Bitter had tears in her eyes as she came over to Tyra's side, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Oh...oh Puddin baby, what happened...Papy told us, but...oh my gawd, this is worse then what you told us! Even her old wound, it looks infected now...oh no..."

Shade nodded sadly as she kissed her daughter's head, "...She needs help...No doubt..."

Eric peeked over and managed to see the real damage. "My...My brother did that...?"

Tyra whimpered sadly and hid in her mom's wing, like she was ashamed to have her grandparents see her like this. She did actively look for them but now her heart was sinking in regret.

May was going to say something when he heard his phone ring, "...Hello? Oh Vee hello...yes she's still here...okay...we'll take her...Alright...see you soon..."

Edge frowned sadly, looking to Tyra. "Puddin? Honey... how're you feeling?"

Bitter backed off a bit, seeing she was hiding the way she was. "Oh baby..."

Boss looked to his husband, a slightly intrigued and worried look upon his face. "Take her where, dearest? I'll bring the information we have of the healing elixir and pain medication I'd given her."

"She's feeling the shame..." Shade knew this stage all too well as Tyra started to whimper and cry again, though it was a lot weaker than it had been earlier.

"To the hopsital. Vee is going there...new Mayor said to have her be admitted there to be looked after and see the extent of her injuries so they can be filed for an arrest report...however...it is up to her..." May informed as he looked to Tyra, "Sweetheart...do you want to go? This is all up to you...you know our opinion on him and what he did to you...but...this is your choice...we love you sweetheart. We love you so much. And real love should not hurt you...not like this..."

Edge looked to Tyra, his soul feeling tight in his chest as he saw what was happening to his granddaughter. "Tyra...your Uncle May is right...true love, true lowercase love...is not this. I've seen what men like him do. It ain't right. And it'll hurt... it'll hurt for a long time, but you'll look back on this, and you'll be happy you left."

"You 'member Grandma Wingdin yeah? She was hurt so bad... I never got Justice for her, for what that gator did to 'er..." He teared up, thin red tears trickling down his cheeks. "You don't know how bad I wanna hurt Arin for what he did to you! Let him feel the pain you feel right now!"

"But I won't..." He whined softly, looking not at her, but her hands by then. "...I won't. Put him away. Put him far away, so he can't hurt you, or anyone else ever again. Please? It's either jail for him, or jail for me. For doing something I've promised not to do ever again."

Tyra whimpered and cried as she held onto her mom. She had so much going through her head.

"I know...I know...I know this hurts...I was there too...But I promise you...it gets better...it hurts a little less...some days it hurts a lot...but it hurts a little less most days...I never wanted you to experience what I had so long ago...or for Wingdin...you will see real true lowercase love...I know you will...and what he did was not that..." Shade muttered gently as she held her little girl, "At least let us take you for treatment...please...?"

"...Okay...okay..." Tyra was more afraid of her G'pa being taken away than she was of her 'boyfriend'...she was exhausted and in pain from all of the day. She just wanted to lie down and sleep..but her chest hurt, likely from the reopened and infected wound.

"...Let's go then..." Shade carefully helped her to her feet.

Eric thought everything through and sighed, "...I'll help you find my brother...there...is maybe one place he...might be..."

Bitter watched as Shade helped Tyra to her feet. She felt at a loss for what to do just then.

Edge nodded, as he looked over to Eric. "Where's this place then? Take me to him, Eric. I promise I won't hurt him... though it'll be hard I'll admit."

Bitter frowned softly, and sighed quietly. "Edge... I dunno if that's really a good idea hun..."

Tyra looked over at Bitter and opened an arm up to hug Bitter, she wanted her G'ma at the moment.

"My...brother likes to frequent this bar...The Golden Mule...he...goes there a lot to relieve stress...you..might find him there..." Eric mentioned, "I only was there once and I didn't like going back...but...I'll go if I have to..."

"Let's get to the hospital first...moment we get Tyra help, the better. Lest we anger the humans more and ruin the relations Vee had done for Fell.." Shade mentioned as Tyra limped on.

Bitter went to Tyra, and hugged her softly, snuggling her delicately. "I'll go wit ya to the hospital okay?"

Edge frowned softly. "...The Golden Mule? Really? Fuckin hell...not again..."

"A-Again...?" Eric was a bit fearful of that. He would only jump more when he felt his backpocket vibrate as Shade led Bitter and Tyra to the car to take her. May would follow behind just to make sure things were okay.

He pulled out the phone and blinked, "Ah...right! I forgot...I..had Tyra's phone...my...brother's calling..." Eric gulped.

Bitter gently rubbed Tyra's back lovingly, staying by her side as she got into the car with her. "We're gonna get you help, Puddin. I promise you."

Edge sighed, and looked to the phone Eric held in his hand. "...Hm. Well, just answer it then. Come up with something interesting or stall him..."

Boss frowned, looking at the phone interestingly enough. "Why don't we just not answer, see what kind of message he leaves? Then we can head over to The Golden Mule and head him off!"

Tyra nodded tiredly as she got in the car with her mother and grandmother. May was kind enough to go and take the wheel to drive them there. It would be a moment until they got the hospital where a couple monster nurses were waiting with a police officer and Vee.

Eric looked to both skeletons and shook in fear before deciding to answer. Before even getting a word out, he pulled the phone back and winced, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK TO CLEAN THIS SHIT UP AN HOUR AGO!" A more menacing version of Eric's voice came from the phone.

"H-Hello to you too, Arin..." Eric answered back before pulling the phone over.

"The fuck? Eric? What the hell are you doing with Tyra's phone! She with you? Why the fuck is the apartment a mess? Tyra said she was going to help me clean up, not make a damn mess!" Arin's voice sounded more annoyed than anything.

"Ah..well...s-she's with me...we..needed to catch up...study some...y-you know...w-where are you?" Eric decided to ask.

"I've been all around the city to fucking find her! I haven't seen her at fucking all! She usually tells me something but I got heard nothing all day, bro! Breaking my heart over here! Just where are ya...I'll pick you both up and drop ya off home." He sighed out with a slight growl.

Bitter smiled softly to Tyra, walking with her inside the hospital to help her be more comfortable with what she needed to do.

Edge clamped his natural hand over his mouth, stifling the urge to growl at the sound of Arin's angered voice. His eyelights started smoking in his own anger.

Tyra was taken by the nurses, but Shade kept close by along with May. Vee was muttering assurances as she followed the nurses down to get her treated. She knew her niece had been through so much and back.

"We'll head home...it's fine...I'll drive us now...I..did bring my car. Did you want me to pick up dinner..?" Eric offered out.

"Hmm...fine...just grab me a burger or something...see ya home..." Arin growled, "Just get here." He'd hang up quick after.

"..Well...you know where he will be..." Eric sighed and hung up too.

Bitter had slowly followed along with her, until one of the nurses had her wait outside the room. The elderly teacup certainly was feeling like her age, as she sat in the chair.

Edge nodded, heading back out to his wife's Cadillac. "We're heading a back way. Let's go see Sans."

Boss frowned a bit, crossing his arms. He'd already texted his brother a few minutes before, and he saw him in the front yard...'watering' his rose bushes in his chihuahua form.

"BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU LOLLYGAGGING OUT IN MY FRONT YARD?! AND DOING THAT NO LESS!" Boss fussed as Red then trotted over.

"marsy got me on some new 'preventative medicine' and it's making me piss now, okay? so i had to take care of business and i wanted ta be quick!" He trotted over to Eric looking up at him. "so what's the address pal? i can get us there pretty damn quick."

May say there with her while Shade went with the nurses to be her support. Vee has gone over to Bitter and May for the time being, "I'm so sorry...Really I am...I hope we can get through this rather quickly for Tyra's sake...the sooner the man is behind bars, the better..."

Eric was nodding and ready to follow out when he noticed a chihuahua out in the yard. He was smiling in seeing such a cute dog until it talked...then he grew concerned...monsters were something else... "oh..yes...s-sorry there...ah...it's 413 Amnity Drive..."

He was still fearing what was going to happen now.

Bitter nodded softly, and she pulled out a hankerchief she kept in her purse, wiping her face off of her tears a bit. "I just...can't believe that scum bag...hurtin' our Puddin like this..."

She lightly leaned against May's upper arms, and looked up at her son-in-law. "...heh, and when did I get to be such a sentimental weepy old fool...m'sorry I just. I have never wanted to kill anyone in my entire life. But I swear...I said I would make an exception for Meaux, for Hot Wing...and I'd certainly make an exception for that bastard."

Red nodded, and he thought about where that was. It was about two towns over, nearly a 30 minute drive normally, near Oberlin. "...right right, 413. i been by a little sub shop out there, it's down the street, 'bout half block away, from the ridgeway apartment complex, which is that address. so we'll go there."

"So you can't just shortcut us to the apartments itself?" Boss complained, as he pointed vaguely in the direction of the apartments.

Red changed back to his normal form, and yanked closed the open fly on his basketball shorts. "no, fuckin rude ass, i can't! i can only shortcut ta places i been before, you don't fuckin' know nuthin 'bout me bro. yer lucky i even know that goddamn sub shop my head's fuckin screwy!"

Boss took a breath, and sighed. "Brother, I am sorry...this day has been...something else..."

Edge looked to his sons, and growled lowly, letting out a rough warning bark. "Youse two stop sucking face, being nicey-nice and let's get this shit FIXED RIGHT NOW GODDAMNIT!"

At their father's angered demeanor, both of them stood ram-rod straight; with Red trembling, and Boss standing at attention. "YES FATHER." "yeah dad..."

Red took Boss's and Edge's hand, and he shortcut them first to the sub shop, then he'd popped back right in front of Eric, holding his hand out to him. "...c'mon, they're waiting, buddy."

"It is understandable, Bitter...no one should go through something like this. I'm just glad we talked her through it now instead of waiting for worse consequences..." Vee spoke quietly before taking a seat by the two.

May easily hugged Bitter and patted her back, "She's safe now...that's what matters..."

"She'll be in good hands. I'm working with the human police to find the culprit. My only hope is that they find him before Edge and Boss do..." that was Vee's only issue, "Last I want for them is to be arrested and get their surface rights taken away..."

Eric gulped and took his hand, still scared of what could happen. Guy looked like he was a big coward...

Bitter just nodded and sighed, shaking her head. "Gawd...y-yeah...yeah, that's all that mattah's now...she's safe, she can't be hurt no more...oh lord, that old dog is gonna get himself in so much fuckin trouble now! I wouldn't put it past 'em to rope Red in either!"

Looking to where Tyra and Shade had gone; she held her gloves to her chest, and just frowned to herself. "...I needa cup of coffee or somethin, May; you wanna come with me? Don't feel right goin' alone 'round here now..."

Edge and Boss were standing by the sub shop; as the old hound puffed away on a cigar of his. Moments later, Red came back with Eric in tow. "ready to go old man?"

"Ready to knock some fuckin heads, Sans..." Edge sighed, as he headed down the street towards the apartment building.

Vee sighed, not liking the sound of that. "Dear...please please please...don't let them..." She pulled out her phone to call Boss, hoping he picked up at least.

May nodded lightly before leading Bitter to the cafeteria to get coffee. "I could use one too...a shame we don't know anyone in here now...I don't think Marrie is here today..."

Eric looked queasy from the sudden teleport but he tried to hold back any bile that threatened to come out. He managed to calm it down and look over and around, "Oh...I...this place...yes...I pass by here a lot..."

"You...won't...actually kill my brother...correct? I know he deserves some pain...I would...give him a good pinch too...as he does deserves it..but...I...wouldn't recommend killing..." Eric was still rather nervous, now he had 3 skeleton monsters who looked like they could rip him limb from limb if they wanted too.

Edge shrugged softly, and sighed a bit. "I dunno..."

He stopped as he looked over at Eric. "...A pinch? A fuckin' pinch?" He growled low, as he came to the gate of the apartments. "If you think he's deserving of a damn pinch...I'd hate to see what would happen if he'd managed ta dust 'er...he might deserve ta get his head slapped 'round a bit, eh?"

"Or...you tryin to just protect him?" He muttered softly, as he gestured to the gate, for them to be let inside.

Boss paused near the closed gate, answering his phone. "...HELLO MY QUEEN. I DO HOPE YOU HAVE PERHAPS SOME GOOD NEWS ABOUT TYRA?"

Eric curled up into a ball again and started shaking, "P-please don't h-hurt me...! I...I c-can't...f-fight...j-just...hhhhhh..." He was too scared to even try and grab his keys to open the door. How he was supposed to go into the police force was a mystery in itself. Guy had no backbone...he was like Happy but extra jumpy.

"Tyra's doing well enough, Papyrus. Angel be praised...but I hope you are not trying to grab the boy on your own, are you? Last I need is for you to bring harm to the boy or barge into private human property and risk getting you, Edge, and Red arrested! Because if that happens I cannot guarantee I can get your release...or even allow you to stay on the swap surface! Please...Don't do something all of you will regret..." Vee spoke seriously on the phone, "I don't want to see you three be harmed...Monsters are different...but these are humans. You put something at risk of relations...you risk it all for not just Fell monsters but ALL monsters."

Edge just stood there, and put his hand over his face slightly. "...Fuckin hell..."

Red rose an eyebrow, looking to Eric; and he changed to his chihuhua form; then just laid down on the ground. "whatever. i am so outta the damn loop right now. was home havin fun with mars, but noooo, i gotta be ya damn chauffeur..."

Boss looked to Eric, and closed his eyes. "Well...we were. But I believe the human's brother, Eric is...well, nearly pissing himself in fear over how Father is acting right now. He's more useless then my other brother's spouse, Happy. We weren't...barging in specifically, but we did bring him along to allow us entryway into the apartments..."

"I...don't believe there is any worry about this, my Queen. We will simply placate Eric and...wait for the police, I assume? Or should we leave?" Boss stated quietly, sighing.

Eric shook in fear, unable to really do much. Looked like he just wanted to sit there and cry in fear, looking genuinely afraid that he was going to die in the hands of the monsters around him.

"So you essentially kidnapped a human with relationship to the perpatrator...to placate him...an hold him captive for the police..?" She didn't sound too amused and would have said more when she got cut off by someone calling for Vee. There was silence for a while as she might have had the phone on mute.

She'd come back after a moment, "...Where are you right now? Tyra was able to be convinced to press charges. Police can start heading there now...but do NOT engage until they get there! Understood?"

"No! No, god no!" Boss started to say until the line had suddenly gone quiet. He sighed again, rubbing the back of his skull. Once Vee had come back on, he huffed gently.

"We are at the apartment building where the quadruplets share an apartment of sorts apparently..." Boss stated, until the phone was yanked out of his hand by Edge.

"Boss ain't saying shit right, Verri...we didn't kidnap him, we brought him back to the apartment where he had told his brother he would be coming back too. Despite he is...scared right now, we have never actually truly threatened him with any bodily harm." Edge managed to sit down on the ground uneasily beside the gate, and he frowned a bit. "I'm just tired. I just wanna go home. This...ain't my damn life no more...I wanna fuckin' rip him apart...but why bother...it'll just blow in my damn face..."

Vee listened to Boss before she heard from Edge. She wasn't sure how to take that information. "...Very well...And I understand, Edge...Believe me. Shade and I want her to have justice as well. If this was a monster...Perhaps it would be different...with humans...we need to play by their rules...lest there be major consequences..." she sighed.

"Just give the police a few minutes to get there, and I promise it should be fine. You can accompany them during the arrest..." Vee assured, better than nothing she figured.

Just as Edge was talking, a human figure was rushing around the front gate, trying to jump it and escape. The arm of the jacket they wore got caught on the top, revealing in the low light was a snake and skull tattoo on the arm...

They managed to get their jacket free, back on and make a run for it down the back street.

Edge leapt to his feet, growling and barking as he dropped Boss' phone to the ground, and he took off after Arin. "HE'S TAKING OFF, I'LL GET HIM! NO HARMING HIM! BUT HE AIN'T GETTING AWAY TOO EASY!"

Red took off as well, chasing nearly as fast as his Dad was. His sharp little barks could be heard as he ran as quickly as he could.

Boss just stood there, and then picked up the phone from the ground a moment later. "...I WILL SIMPLY WAIT FOR THE POLICE, INFORM OF THEM OF WHAT HAPPENED, I GUESS, MY QUEEN..."

Arin heard his name and picked up the pace to get away faster.

Eric followed Red and Edge, not wanting to see his brother killed. "ARIN! ARIN! HANG ON!"

Arin kept running, even going as far as turning trash cans around or climbing over fences to get away.

"If that is safest, Papyrus. Please be careful." They should be there soon." Vee mentioned as the sounds of sirens started coming in from the distance.

Red had dug underneath a fence, and had leapt over trash cans, doggedly persuing Arin. Whenever he had thought he was close to him, Arin would somehow slip almost away from him.

Edge however was getting closer, as in his bestial form he easily cleared the cans, strewn objects and fencing. The downside was that due to his age, he was slower than Red could be.

After another few minutes of chasing, Red and Edge looked to each other and nodded.

The old hound let out a thunderous bark just as Arin cleared another fence, and Red summoned a wall of red colored bones to attempt to block the man's pathway.

Edge was growling fiercely, as he advanced closer to Arin, his summoned blaster Ozzy at his side. "You bettah fucking...stop your running, now. This already don't...look good on youse..."

Eric managed to run just behind the two dogs, what he lacked in strength he seemed to make up for in speed.

Arin saw the bones on the wall and stopped for a second before he tried scaling the wall instead. He managed to grab hold of a fire escape to climb up but lost his grip when a rock got hit at his arm.

Eric panted heavily as he got to his brother, dirt from the rock still on his hand, "Air! Stop! Please! Why would you do this to Tyra! Just...you don't want to..."

"Oh shut up you fucking pansy!" Arin growled.

"But brother! I-..."

"I said SHUT UP!" Arin yelled before seeing the two monsters run over. He pulled Eric into a headlock as he pulled out a gun, "No one's fucking around with me. Not the police...not some monsters...not ANYONE!"

Edge stopped in his tracks seeing that Arin had pulled out the handgun, and he looked to Arin worriedly. "C'mon buddy... what's really going on with you..."

Red hid next to Edge, watching carefully with his good eye. "yeah pal...w-why?"

He could tell the young man had a strange feeling of magic coming from him, and he worried about getting attacked now, as he only had 0.8 HP.

Boss directed the police to where they had ran too, following along with them. "He might be armed and dangerous, we must take care!"

"Why do I gotta explain to the fuckers who want me DEAD?! I ain't dying or going any way out but mine! Especially for some stupid ass reason that a girl don't know her fucking place. She's hot, I'll give it that...but she gotta learn a few things before she gets to be my real girl." He smirked and tried backing up, Eric still in hand.

"Wait, what?! What are you...?" Eric was stopped short when he got the gun put to his head.

"I said shut up! I gotta thank you for bringing me her bro...made shit a lot easier for me. Would have taken me forever and a half to find a practicing HeadHunter...Least one I could get to and take over. I gotta get what I damn worked for. I got promised shit that I want." Arin smirked as that feeling of magic grew stronger, his own shadow started shifting around as the kid concentrated before it morphed into spikes and tried attacking Red's bone wall.

"No one is gunna take my shit away from me. Not while I'm this close!" Arin smirked as he let his practicing magic continue to whittle down to help his escape route.

Edge's eyes flew open when he heard what Arin spoke of. Changing back to normal, he let his own magic grow, lifting himself up above the bone wall clear in sight of Arin and Eric. "You want a Headhunter, boy!? Who promised you somethin? Because they gotta go through me...The Founder. Dr. W. D. Gaster."

He raised his hand, shattering Red's bone wall all too easily with his own red bone attacks. Lowering himself down, he stood only ten feet away from Arin and Eric then. "...did they say I was dead, boy? Did they say I was soft? Because...I'll give ya what ya want. Jus' let Eric go. I can call off the cops, don't take much yanno..."

Red yelped, and started to skitter away in fear from the shows of power from both Arin and his own father. He found a nearby bush, and huddled underneath it. In his fear, he called Verri. "...shit shit shit, verri! this is fuckin' getting nuts! that kid, arin, he wanted to get into the headhunters somehow! how the fuck did he even...your plan backfired, queenie! apparently someone ya sent out maybe ain't staying quiet now? i dunno what the hell is going on...no...wait..."

His tone of voice became shaky as he spoke. "...he's been reading dad's journals that he gave ta tyra...wait, did he learn hands or somethin...he wrote those so humans wouldn't be able to translate them..."

"That's a fucking joke. I don't need to be part of your stupid as Fell clan! You ain't the founder...I know the real leader of this shit. She led me all to it." Arin laughed as a familiar old laughter filled the alleyway.

An old...feminine..cat like laugh...for Edge it would have been soft, sweet and kind...but this wasn't the old cat he knew. Arin's shadow shifted again, showing...Tahi...Swap Tahi. "HeadHunter Magic is so alike to what I had in the past...but with a few tweaks, we can get you there, my boy. I must say Gaster...your little pathetic waste of dust runt called a granddaughter was good for something. He has no use for your kind...But mine brings so much potential." Swap Tahi laughs.

"What?! I'll warn the police. Keep an eye on him. Red...Do what you need to do to protect humans and monsters...just...do NOT kill him!" Vee didn't like the sounds of this. "I didn't realize humans could be HeadHunters! Unless this one is a mage! Even then he would still need outside help."

Edge took a step back, his magiblood running cold. "...Tahi...but...but why...you aren't like this, you never have been! Why!?"

He was confused and honestly starting to get more than a bit worried at this new predicament. Letting out a confused sounding whine, he stepped forward again, towards Tahi. "...T-Tahi..." Looking towards Arin, he frowned deeply. "She was never the leader! I created this type of magic myself! I created the Headhunters, it's my group! And...and...s-she isn't a runt...what the hell are you talking about...your's has so much potential..."

Red looked from his hiding spot in the bush, seeing Tahi, and his tail started thumping in happiness for a moment. Until he heard her speaking, and he let out a whimper. "...your mom is here, verri...i...oh...boss got here..."

Boss had gone ahead of the police, finding that riding on the top of his blaster was much rapid then them. Leaping off of the blaster's head, he patted it's side, sending it away. "Mother Tahi...what...are you doing here?! Arin! You should drop your weapon, and release your brother and Mother Tahi, now! Surrender to the police, and you will be given a chance, perhaps..."

Edge looked to Boss, and scowled. "Papyrus, back down...this...just stop!"

"That's because I'm not your weakling Tahi, Gaster. You of all people should know the differences in these worlds. I am much better, stronger, faster, more powerful than the Tahi you grew alongside with. Your boys should know..not these but the little abominations that we're born in this world." Tahi grinned.

"I am the leader...The Leader of the Black Thorns...with us back on the surface, I can revive it all once again. Starting with my new boy here." Tahi purred as Arin chuckled darkly.

"You..you're doing...Arin are you insane?! This is-" Eric would stop short when he yelled out in pain as Arin aimed and shot his brother's leg. "Next time, I ain't being merciful. So shut up!" Arin growled and aimed at his head again.

Swap Tahi noticed police cars and police come closer, sirens blazing with Boss leading the charge. "I would never have someone like you as a son. I birthed one...And he failed me along with the other two I gave life to. One of whom got me KILLED!" She hissed out, making thorns and vines appear from the ground and attack the cars, barely making police dodge the attacks.

"Mother? What is she doing there?! Is she alright? Red, what's going on?! Do I need to get there?" Vee didn't like the sounds of things, especially hearing the sounds of metal crushing and yelling from human officers.

"We had enough time here, boy. Time to go. You know how this works." Swap Tahi chuckled and disappeared into ash as Arin laughed and drew the gun on himself.

"Not to worry mistress...I practiced for this. I don't fear anymore." Arin laughed before shooting himself in the head...blood came but was turned to ash as his body did so too before they both disappeared. They only left Eric behind, injured and still bleeding from his leg as he cried out in fear.

(Paps and Sansy...oh my god...) Edge's thoughts were ringing in his head as he watched the whole thing happening. He was rooted to the spot, not wanting Eric to be shot in the head. Cringing, he cried out when he heard the shot ringing out as it struck Eric in his leg.

Boss growled, and had charged forward as Arin had drawn his gun on himself, he was too late as the young man had apparently commited suicide...but was visibly confused as only ash was left behind. Looking back at his father, he then went to Eric's side, giving him support. "FATHER! FATHER!"

Edge just stood there, his eyes wide as his head started to hurt. He had led revoluionaries, commanded hordes of monsters in battle...but this. This eluded him completely. What would his husband Dr. Brewer done? What would his wife Wingdin have done? What would James or Jonathan had done?

He had no answers, and millions of questions burning in his mind as he stood there, still as a rock; despite the chaos about him. He couldn't hear his older son's whimpering and barking in fear. He couldn't hear his younger son's calls for him.

All he heard was his own failure as a grandfather. As a father. As a leader. As...anything and everything.

He thought to his other children. Paps and his scarred back. Sansy and his blackened skull. The PTSD they had over the various issues in their lives. Resets, invisible enemies that the battles are long gone and long finished.

This wasn't an enemy of his. But he felt like he was the only one left to battle...but how?

Red watched still, protected by the bush he huddled underneath like the coward he was. He didn't realize he was still on the phone with Verri this entire time. He barely could hear her questions. "...it ain't my tahi...it's theirs...i battled gorey...but this scares me, vee...i wanna go home..."

"...get mars, take 'er to fell...we're safer there..."

Police were confused and scared themselves but tried to work on their own jobs...detailing the scene, gathering evidence, getting Eric medical assistance, and put out a manhunt for Arin Donnhavan. Eric himself was still crying and shaking in absolute fear and loss over what took his brother, the pain in his leg was the least of his worries.

"...I'll call her...I'll tell May as well to make preparations to leave for Fell...this...does not sound like my mother at all...if you can do me once last request before you go home...go see MY mother...see how she is...I just need to be sure this wasn't her..." Vee asked, just wanting to get her bases covered. She sounded serious but there was a hint of fear to her voice as well.

A Tahi that wasn't her mother...her mother wouldn't be cruel or willingly hurt others...she never even harmed snails at their doorstep...so was this a drastic change which she hoped it wasn't...or was this this world's Tahi. (Ironic...born in a violent hell and she's the most pacifistic and kind monster there...born with kindness all around and she turns to the most evil thing...)

"...Red I need to go...A doctor is pulling me to see Tyra...Have your brother and father come back to the hospital...I know she'll want to see you all. Call me if anything else happens...stay safe..." Vee sighed and hung up.

In the hospital, Vee had gone down the room with the doctor as he explained everything. Tyra was treated for her physical wounds and her infection was scraped off and now Tyra had to be under medication to help clear the rest of it out. Currently the bat-bun was leaning against her mother with her mother's wing as her blanket, her chest and arms wrapped in bandages, her bald spots were covered in some pink goopy lotion to help with the burns and infection that might be made, an IV tube of healing magic in her arm, she looked miserable...but at least she was okay...

Boss came over to Edge curiously, once the police had taken Eric away to get medical treatment. He stared at his father for a moment, then waved his hand in front of him. "Father? A-Are you okay?"

Edge was still so deep in thought, he appeared to be in total shock over this. At Boss waving his hand in front of his face, he managed to snap back to reality after a moment later. "I GOTTA GO, PAPYRUS! TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND FUCKIN RUN! GO BACK HOME, GO SOMEWHERE!"

He changed to his bestial form and took off dashing as fast as he could. Letting loose a sharp bark, activating a shortcut for himself, and he landed just outside Paps home. Going to the door, he started to scratch and claw rapidly, whining and crying hard. "PAPS! Paaaaaaapssss! Let me in noooooowwwww!"

Paps nearly fell out of his desk chair, as he heard the frantic howls and scratching at the door. "holy shit, papi wait, wait! lemme get the door! what the hell is going on!?"

Back at the field where Arin had dashed off to originally, Red had gotten out from underneath the bush; and he'd changed back to normal. He just stared at his brother, holding his phone in his hand. "...fuck...uhh..."

Boss crossed his arms, glaring to where Edge had shortcut off too. "CALL MOTHER. THIS...IS BEYOND EVEN MY COMPREHENSION, BROTHER."

"dude...we're getting outta this place. let's get our shit and get the kids. we're going to fell. we're gonna go back home." Red muttered as he sighed, looking to his phone. "...guess i'm callin the queen again..."

He decided to just text Verri instead. [...dad's run off. don't know why, but ask ma, she might know. we've said our piece to the cops, we're heading back home. gettin' the kids, and going to the blue box's house to head home. i'll send pap ahead of me though, i'll go grab mama tahi too, alright? she can stay with you and aq i figured. want me to grab yer old man? or leave him to the bitch tahi?]

Managing a dark chuckle to himself, he smirked. [honestly the scary part is, how this tahi was actin...they might hit if off, scarily enough...]

Eb was currently asleep in her room, finally managing to pass out for a quick nap...least until she heard clawing and scratching at her font door. "what the...? pops!?" She threw the covers off of her to see what was going on.

Happy was currently getting dinner done with Roxie when they heard the commotion and saw Paps get up to answer, "Oh...w-what's wrong with Papi...?" They looked really concerned while Roxie looked confused.

Verri would get the text and sigh while Shade took care of her daughter. Least there was nothing else wrong with the girl...but there was still going to be a long road to recovery. "...Shade...call Nast and tell him to take the twins to Fell...In all seriousness...I think you and Tyra should go too...I rather have her not get hurt anymore than she is..."

"We'll see if we can get her transfered...but what is going on..." Shade looked more suspicious of her friend than anything.

"Too much, old friend...too much...I will give you details soon..." Verri started texting back Red, [Please don't joke about that, Red. Last I need is that running through my head. I'll ask your mother right now...she and May are just coming back. Go home...get to Napstaton's...I'll meet you all there soon enough. And yes...please bring mother...I'll see if Dar and Kinta are willing to grab her for you and go as well...I don't want anyone risking anyone's safety...]

Verri heard May's voice coming from the hallway and decided to go over to them quickly, "Bitter! May! We have a situation! You and your families need to evacuate out back to Fell!"

Edge looked frantic as he stood there in his normal form, coming into the house. Immediately he went to where he knew Paps kept Cupcake's and Wingdin's dust.

"yo! papi what the hell are you doing?!" Paps growled out as he shortcut in front of his father.

"I need Doc, I need him now! I need them! Bullshit is happening is what, and I don't...I don't know what the fuck to do, Papyrus!" Edge had nearly gotten to the bookshelf where he saw the urn sitting there.

"no. no he's at peace, what the hell do you need papa for?!" Paps blasted back, now growling warningly at Edge.

"tahi is back. she's back and i...i don't know how to fix this! he always knew what to do! i need him..." Edge lamented, tears running down his cheeks by then.

"i can't believe you...i don't believe you! i saw that woman dust right in front of me!" He sighed, looking to the floor for a moment. "then again...i saw you and mami dust as well...fuck it, i'm taking myself, happy and the kids to napsta's. we'll be safe there. do what you want."

"don't beg me for help when you've got blue box goin neo on your ass because you played god with his beloved parents." Paps muttered, as he went around Edge, heading back upstairs. "happy, eb, pack some bags. we're goin to your uncle's house, now."

Red nodded to himself as he took Boss' hand, shortcutting them both to his brother's home first. The Fell brothers went their ways and began packing up for a long trip, at least a months worth of things.

At the hospital, Bitter stood in the hallway, frowning up at Verri. "Wait...what? No... I... where's G and the boys? What's going on, Verri?"

Happy shrank down at seeing Edge burst in, they weren't sure what to do or how to feel at that point. Roxie stayed by their Ren's side, looking more confused and concerned. "Mama...? What's going on...?"

Eb only saw her G'pa rush past, "pops, the hell is going on?' She'd follow Edge along and heard his plan, not liking at all the sound of that. "g'pa! you promised not to do that! leave 'em alone! what are they gunna do? who's tahi? pops?!"

Girl was left completely confused, "you're gunna walk away just like that?!"

Happy meanwhile gave a shakey nod and took Roxie with them to grab their things. "Dad? What's going on...why are we leaving? What's wrong with G'pa?" Roxie was looking more stressed the more things were suddenly changing.

Verri had a grave look of concern on her face, "Gaster ran off to goodness knows where...do you have any idea where he might have gone? And...do you have any knowledge on this world's version of my mother...?"

"What does that have anything to do with? Are Papyrus and Red okay?" May wasn't liking the look on the Queen's face.

"They're both fine...shaken up but fine...they're preparing to leave here and go back to Fell...it's too dangerous for all of us to stay here...or at least all of you...This world's Tahi is nothing like my mother...but according to Edge...she's back...Not sure what that means but I don't want you or anyone here to find out." Vee looked serious as she headed off, "I'm finding Tyra's doctor..she needs to be transfered to the hospital in Fell..."

Paps scowled, shaking his head. "let your g'pa play god, who cares! he brought himself and g'ma back alright, so why the fuck not!"

He looked to Eb, with a deathly serious look upon his face. "if tahi is truly back, we will need grandma and grandpa on our side, eb. he can deal with the fallout from your uncle napsta. she is devious and dangerous. you've read about meaux, yeh?"

"he was easy compared to her." He stated as he headed past Eb to their bedroom to start packing.

Edge was left in the basement, and he stared at the two urns. He had promised them. He was going to break yet another promise. Looking to Eb, he hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry Eb, I'm sorry but I gotta do this..."

Then he grabbed the urns, and shortcut to his own house, just as quickly as he'd come there.

Bitter dropped the halfway drank cup of coffee and she started to tremble. "Oh fuck, no no no, no! This is fucking horrible, Verri...if I know him, he's gonna try to revive Doc and Wing. We always turned to them for help...and Tahi...well...she makes Gaster when he was crazy look like nuthin..."

"Evil...the...the other you. She was pregnant with Kryssie, and she nearly had the baby cut out from her stomach. Tahi was going to revive herself that way..." Bitter spoke softly, her voice full of terror. "Oh no..."

She grabbed her phone, hurriedly dialing up Marrie. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!"

Eb actually looked afraid of her father then, this was different...too different... she could only manage a nod at his question, remembering some about the man who hurt her grandmother and father. She only watched him walk away, trembling and lost in thought. She broke out of it when she was pulled into a hug and kiss from Edge. "g'pa...no..." she only could whimper out as he left, no plan or idea on what to do. This was never something she prepared for...and it scared the shit out of her...

"Then this is serious..." Verri was contemplative before she started texting her brother [Grab what you need and get to the Observer. It's dangerous in Swap now. Should I allow you to stay I cannot guarantee your safety...]

"We need to find Edge and get to Fell. We can plan then." Verri sighed, "May, start going back home to grab your family. I will be at Napstaton's shortly."

Edge had gone home, and headed directly to the garage. Setting the urns down, he pressed a tearful kiss to them both. "I'm s-sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Going to the little fridge he opened it up, pulling out the two vials he had left in the test tube holder. One was labeled Caddy and the other Wingdin. It was what was left of their magiblood.

Holding the vials in his hands, he sighed tiredly. First, he tipped out Cupcake's dust, and made a small well in the middle. He started to do the incantion, pouring in the magiblood slowly.

It tired him out, but soon... Dr. Caddy Niall Brewer was standing before him, as he was at the age of 40 when Edge had first met him.

"Edge...Edge what in the world have you done?!" He thundered out at the old hound, his gloves clenched tight, his dual-colored eyes smoking in anger.

"Don't fuckin rail me! I had to do this! Lemme concentrate, so's I can get Wingdin alright?!" Edge growled out angrily, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Soon enough, he had repeated the same thing for Wingdin. He panted by then, feeling like he was going to collapse from the usage of his old magic.

Wing Ding Aster was then standing in front of him, as she was at the age of 50, the youngest he'd known her at. He was thankful she had both of her eyes however. She gasped softly, staring at Edge.

Edge then, in gasping breath what had occurred that he thought he needed to bring them back in this manner. Cupcake was still understandably angry, but he just sighed as the old hound explained everything to them in his native language.

The next thing she did after all of that was grab Edge's phone, scrolling through the contacts. Finding Napstaton's number, she dialed it up.

Bitter just stood in the hallway of the hospital for a moment, trembling as she looked to her son-in-law. "May... I'm fuckin scared honey..."

Verri managed to get Tyra transferred over to the hospital in Fell. Luckily she had that mini observer made for herself to get her niece there without too many problems. Else it would have taken days to get things prepared for her to leave.

Shade had since flew off to grab her spouse and children, promising a sleeping Tyra that she would be back soon and trusting her friends and Mere to watch her.

"I am too..." May admitted as he pulled his mother-in-law for a hug. He just hoped his husband and kids were okay..."I'll...go check on Tyra..."

Marrie would finally pick up for Bitter after a few rings, "Hi Ma. How's it going? Sorry...I was putting Brandon down for a nap and didn't want to spook him." She yawned out, seeming a bit tired herself.

Bitter was pacing in the hallway at the Fell hospital, very thankful for the chip in her phone at that moment. The call didn't even waver in quality as she'd gone through the Observator. "Get Sansy and the kids. Go to blue box's house and come over to Fell, now. I...I dunno exactly how this all happened...but Tahi's back. Your mother is back, Marrie. Please...please get Vera, Aqua and the boys, get them safe too! I...I don't know what's goin on with G either...he won't pick up his phone, and now...now it's just a busy signal..."

Edge was trying to regain his strength, while Cupcake stayed by his husband. Admittedly, he wanted to slap his husband stupid over doing this, going against their wishes, but...he restrained from doing so, knowing that the reasons he had made some kind of sense.

Wingdin was staring at the phone, hoping it would be picked up soon by Napstaton. Hearing someone finally picking up, she smiled softly. "Yes, hello! I need to talk with my boy, Napstaton."

The assistant that had picked up the phone gasped and went running into the mixing studio, having clearly known that voice. "M-Mr. Napstaton! NAPSTATON! It...you left your phone out here...i-it's your mother..."

Marrie shook in place in hearing about that. "W-What...? Ma...this...this isn't a nice joke to play...she...she's dead...s-she's supposed to be dead! I...I don't know..I..." She sounded like she was going to go in a panic and barely holding back tears. The fear in Bitter's voice was telling her this couldn't be a joke... "...I'll..c-call my sister...p-please...be c-careful..."

Moment she hung up, she picked up Brandon and ran off to find her husband, "SANSY! S-SANSY!"

Napstaton was currently drinking some juice, having lunch with his wife and the kids who just got home when he heard his assistant go in a panic. "Huh? Oh...Bitter calling? Maybe she's seeing if we want to come by for dinner." By his knowledge, Bitter was the only "mother" he had left. He grabbed his phone as he took his glass with him.

"Hey Ma. What's going on?" He said with his usual energy before taking another sip of his drink. Zhara was still at the table feeding baby Melody her food while the twins made a game of them catching chicken nuggets in the air.

Bitter sighed, nervously rubbing her handle as she paced. "It...it ain't no joke! Please...I'll be careful too, kitten..." She was hung up by Marrie, and she tried to call Edge again.

Still just a busy signal, and it scared her.

Wingdin grinned happily, hearing Napstaton's voice. "Oh, Napsta...it has been so long since we seeing you! I calling to warn you, flee to Fell, others will come to go there as well. Tahi has come back to life again somehow..."

Napstaton stopped drinking and ended up spitting out all of his juice, "MAMA?! WHAT THE...Okay what the hell?! Who's prank calling me! This is some fucked up shit!" Napstaton went from being super surprised to getting angry quick. No one messed with his feelings about Mama Wing!

"Babe? You okay? What's going on?" Zhara headed over as she avoided the juice on the floor, "And...really...a spit take? Babe..we just got the floors washed."

"Someone's out here calling like they were Mama Wing! Telling me I gotta get to Fell. I'm not falling for that, that's horseshit! And they gotta do the whole voice modulator stuff! Nice try! She's gone!" Napstaton growled out at the phone.

Wingdin gasped softly, sadly frowning a bit at how Napstaton responded. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she sniffled softly. Cupcake came over and sighed softly. "Cinnabones, it's okay, love...whoever answered just doesn't understand..."

She shook her head, and sniffled again. Voice modulator stuff? I...I was gone...b-but I am back, my sweet baby boy...you stayed with me...stayed by my side...

A few moments later, she started almost openly crying. I won't ever forget your smile...you said you loved me...I just want you to be safe, Napstaton!

Napstaton froze in shock in hearing her voice...they...knew hands...they cried like her...they knew his last words to her...

They...no...she...

"...Mama...? M-Mama Wing..is...is that really you...? D-Don't play with my feelings...please...is...is it really you...?" His own voice was starting to waver, still in slight disbelief but he was holding onto some hope.

Wingdin smiled and sighed softly. It is my sweet baby boy...you being so fancy, don't matter to me. You still my son. Be you box or big human thing. Even if it all fail, you always there for me and Papa...you still gonna be my boy Napstaton...you hear Mama, yes?

Cupcake hugged Wingdin softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek; as a slight tinking noise was heard. "Papa C is here as well, son. Although we'd asked Edge not too...he felt it was prudent for us to come back, to assist in some way with what's going on. Please...we're asking everyone to go to Fell for their own safety. Others will come to the house, son. Boss, Red, Paps, Vera...they're all coming with their families."

Tears started streaming down Napstaton's cheeks as he got his confirmation. Even hearing Cupcake's voice got him crying in place. The twins and Zhara noticed and we're getting concerned. "T-They're back...t-they're really b-back...M-Mama Wing...P-Papa C..."He managed to sob out to 'em.

"Alright...b-but..what about you two? Why do we...? What's going on? I'll w-wait here for e-everyone but what's...going on?" He sniffled out.

Cupcake had taken the phone, as Wingdin had managed to get Edge to his feet so they could head out as well. "We'll be coming over as well, son. What's happened is...quite a long story, I'm afraid...oh give him a cup of coffee, love; that should get him going...as it seems, Tyra...had a boyfriend who was quite abusive of her. And we don't exactly know what's going on completely, but our Tahi...she's been semi-revived I believe? Edge spoke of her appearing out of the boy's shadow itself somehow..."

Wingdin had gotten Edge back up to speed mostly, having given him a shot of adrenline she'd found on him. Moments later, a loud howl was heard from him as he scrambled away from his wife. "He said giving him this! I am sorry for howling, it cannot be hurting that much, Edgyboo!"

"Ya fuckin' shot me with goddamn adrenline, Hot Wing!" Edge growled out as he was walked out to his own car from the garage. "...Thanks babe..."

He gave her a passionate kiss, hugging her softly. "I love ya Wingdin..."

Cupcake smiled seeing Edge kissing Wingdin, and he sighed softly. "...I believe he brought us back because he just missed us so much, Napstaton..." Moments later, a sharp kettle whistle was heard, as Edge kissed Cupcake passionately then.

"Alright...stay safe. I'll wait up and watch for everyone comin' over...It's...really good having you and Mama Wing back..." He chuckled tearfully as he wiped his face. He'd kick Edge's butt later but right now, he had the rest of the family to worry about.

Hearing the kettle whistle got him confused though, "Uuuuuh...Papa C? You okay over there...?"

Cupcake's face was flushed strawberry pink, and he laughed brightly. "Edge you cad, I'm still on the phone! My god...oh-ho, I'm perfectly fine, I'm better then fine, my boy! Just...ehehehe, got a rather lovely kiss from Pops just then!"

Wingdin giggled brightly, and she blushed as well as she went and got into Edge's truck. Cupcake was soon right behind her as he got in as well; with Edge getting into the driver's seat, heading off towards Napstaton's house. "Well, Napstaton...it will be wonderful to see you as well. We're coming over to your house right now actually. We can talk more when we get there!"

"Uh...well okay. See you soon then. See ya Papa C." Napstaton would hang up and look to his own family, "We're staying in Fell for a while...Go grab some things and meet at the observer, okay? Rest of the family's heading down too...something's not right."

"Alright...But...What is it..?" Zhara looked more concerned about that.

"...Tahi's back...I don't know how that crazy witch did it...but she's back...We need to go...get Vera and let's get out of here..." Napstaton looked over at his assistant, "Tell the rest of the house that everyone's off for the next two weeks. I'm going to be out for a family gathering and emergency."

"I'll get us packing and make phone calls." Zhara carefully took Melody from her high chair and rushed off with the twins to get packing. There wasn't much time she imagined.

The assistant nodded, and headed off to tell the rest of the workers in the house. They all were more worried about the family and what was going on; but they left as asked.

Edge had gotten Cupcake and Wingdin over to the house as quickly as he was able too, and he already saw the vehicles for Boss, Red, Paps and Sansy were there. He looked around a moment, wondering where Vera and the rest of the family was.

"Oh shit, did anyone tell Kryssie! That sweet girl was one of the biggest reasons she even tried anything originally!" Edge was stressing, as he came up to the house, letting himself in.

Sansy was standing by Marrie, gently hugging her worriedly, while Arial and Junior stayed with Azure and Seline, and Jen held Brandon. Paps was sitting on the edge of the couch, a cigarette smoldering away in his hand. He sighed softly, shaking his head a bit as he was deep in thought, holding Roxie in his arm.

Red simply laid on the floor next to Mars, in his great dane form, as his triplets laid against him. Boss just simply was pacing occasionally, sighing. He looked to Napstaton who had come to join them in the living room and he scoffed. "IT'S A GOOD THING THEY'D HAD MOTHER SIMPLY WALK THROUGH A PORTABLE OBSERVATOR TO FELL WHILE WORRYING ABOUT TYRA... SHE WOULD HAVE NOT HAVE GONE WILLINGLY OTHERWISE YOU KNOW. DESPITE THE CHANGES THAT HAVE HAPPENED THERE...SHE STILL GETS TERRORS FROM HER TIME LIVING THERE."

"how do you fuckin think i feel, dipshit?" Red growled out softly, and whined a bit, laying his head in Mars lap gently.

Cupcake and Wingdin came inside quietly, heading up the few stairs to the living room. Wingdin came further in, and she smiled seeing all of her children gathered together. "Oh...Cuppincake, look..."

He smiled softly, hugging Wingdin gently. "Our children...I just wish this meeting was on much better terms..."

Marrie was hugging Sansy back, still in fear for what was going to happen. Azure and Seline seemed sad as they stayed with their big brother and Marrie had no idea why. She was getting worried for...well everything!

Rockwell and Ebrima were sticking together with Rocky's own combat bladed pipe out and ready just in case. Crimes, Julia and Jackson were sticking by their parents, all of them seeming on edge when they had no idea what was going on. All they got told was that they had to go and go fast.

Mars was petting Red's head to calm herself down and keep him relaxed, "Red...relax...trust me...I get that. I saw ya there...but ya rather risk getting ourselves dusted here? Damn ironic..we're safer in Fell than we are in this fruit cake place." She hissed out to herself.

Eb was with Happy at the moment with Happy braiding her hair as the girl looked zoned out. She was still wrapping her head around things and trying to find possible solutions in case something happened. (Maybe I can talk with Untie Chara...see if there's a way to reverse this? ...No it had to be planned for much longer...a day wouldn't give us time...is there another point we could go back to that's not a complete reset? Like a checkpoint? What if there's a whole lot more...?!) The more she stressed out about it the more she zoned out. Happy was doing their best to pull her out of it as they softly hummed a lullaby to her.

"Mama...? We gunna be okay?" Roxie looked worried as he watched the rest of the family look so stressed out.

Even Napstaton was checking and rechecking his security systems to make sure things looked alright. "Vera's coming in...and I see Shade flying over this way..." He mentioned as he looked through the cameras.

Vera however wasn't driving, leaving Aqua to do it since she was pretty much a vegetable. PTSD from her mother's attack on her years ago was taking a toll on her.

...But no one told Kryssie...she was still in college without a care in the world.

Sansy's tail started waving, as he thought he had heard his parents voices. "...Marrie...I think I hear Mama and Papa..."

Boss looked down towards the floor and sighed, shaking his head. "We're just waiting for Napstaton to finish things, so we can all go together, and make sure that we're sticking together when we make the exodus."

Red just huffed, and licked her hand softly his ears twitching a bit. "...'course not, babe...'course not..." He turned his head slightly from her, and he nuzzled the cubs much like he did when they were infants before resting his head back into Mars lap.

Paps gently pressed a smoky kiss to Roxie's temple and sighed. "yeah, we're gonna be fine, roxie-roller. mama and renny will make sure that you and everyone stay safe, okay?"

Cupcake and Wingdin came further into the room, with Edge trailing behind them both. Going across the living room, they saw Napstaton wandering around the side of the large room, intently focused on his security systems.

While they had come into the room fully, and them walking across the living room...it grew silent enough you could hear a pin drop. Large tears welled in Sansy's eyes as he felt like he was watching something happen, that shouldn't have happened. Paps just watched with a disappointed look upon his face, knowing what his Papi had indeed done that day.

Wingdin gently put her bony hand on his arm, gazing to him. "Napsta...my baby boy? We are being here now."

The triplets let themselves be nuzzled, but they did look stressed still. Mars kept petting her husband the entire time, needing to take her mind off things and Red helped. Least until Cupcake and Wingdin came in.

Azure and Seline perked up in seeing the two, smiling in knowing where they went. "Gampa!" "...G-Grandma..." They were relieved they didn't go too far.

Eb and Roxie should have been happy to see their grandparents but...both of them knew why they got there. It was a bitter sweet reunion for both of them. As well as Zhara's and Napstaton's twins.

Napstaton jumped from his spot as he looked away from his cameras, only to get teary eyed in seeing Wingdin. Didn't take him too long to pull her into a strong hug and nuzzle her shoulder, "...I missed you...so much..."

Max and Nikki decided to try their hand at going over to Cupcake and giving him hugs too, "Hi Grandpa!" "Hi Grandpa C!" "We missed you and Grandma a lot! Why are you back?"

Wingdin rested her head against his head, and hugged him back too. "I have missed you too, Napstaton. Thank you for everything..." She then guided him to take a few steps away from Cupcake. "...You are knowing what will be happening soon enough..."

Sansy stood up, his fists curled tightly; with his working eyelight going bright with his emotions at seeing his parents. "MAMA!" He took off streaking towards Wingdin and Napstaton, unable to contain himself by then.

Cupcake grinned brightly, as he gave Max and Nikki firm hugs. "Oh, my little notes! I have missed you all so much! I've missed our entire family so much!"

Edge heard the twins asking, and he held his robotic arm nervously, his natural fingers drumming against the surface. "...I...it's because of me. I got so damn scared and nervous I...I thought they could help somehow...it's great havin' them back but...well..."

He looked out at the whole family, his dual-colored eyelights pinpricked by then. "...I can't leave Bitty alone again...so they had'ta come back...t-to be with her..."

Napstaton saw him coming and got ready for the hit, not wanting to get Wingdin hurt from the impact, "Yo! Careful dude! She just got back!"

Marrie was still in complete shock over seeing them both back as tears streaked down her eyes, "T-They're actually back."

Max and Nikki nuzzled their grandpa happily, more than glad to have him and Wingdin back. Hearing about why they were back however...got people to go quiet.

"...So you're planning to go out on a suicide mission...?" Vera hissed out from the doorframe, having just come with Aqua and her twins. "You got any idea what this bitch did to me? There's no way in hell I'm letting her get away with shit...I ain't gunna be afraid of her anymore...fuck...this...shit...If anyone's killing her...it's me..."

Wingdin easily still had Sansy glomming to her side, hugging her tightly with large tears still rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't even talk anymore, just growling and hurgling in happiness at his mother having come back.

Cupcake's eyes widened hearing what Edge's plan truly was. "Edge! I cannot believe you!"

Aqua sighed, putting her hand on Vera's shoulder. "Ku'uipo...no...no you can't. It's...good to not be afraid but...I don't want to lose you, Veronica..."

Jamie and Johnny both hugged Vera tightly. "Mom, no don't!" {Those stories you told us of Granni are scary! We don't want you to do this!}

Cupcake stood up from where he'd knelt down to hug Max and Nikki and he looked to Vera quizzically. "And where is Krystabelle in all of this? I assume she's off at college still? Has anyone said anything to her? The original one who was almost sacrificed in the damn first place?!"

"Pops, what the hell!?" Napstaton yelled out, not believing in what he just heard.

Vera didn't seem to react much to her family's pleas. She did when she heard that her daughter wasn't there. "NO ONE TOLD KRYSSIE!?" Oh yeah...now she was mad, "ARE YOU FUCKING PEOPLE INSANE! That's it! I'm going! I am NOT going anywhere without her!" She wiggled out of her boys' grasp and ran out.

"Sissy! Wait!" Marrie tried running after her, along with Zhara.

At that time, Shade had just landed with Dar and Kinta, and Darren and Kintaro with their kids. She watched Vera run to her car and start it up, not wanting to stick around. "What in the world...? Vera?!" Darren noticed her sister trying to back out but decided to block the entrance to keep her in. "What are you doing Vera?!"

"Get the hell out of the way, Darren! I'm NOT leaving my kid behind!" Vera yelled from the window as she honked at him.

Luis was in the back seat with his baby sister, looking really confused on what was going on, "How come Auntie V is so angry, Papa?"

Aqua had also run outside as well, trying to catch up with her wife. "Vera, wait!"

Kinta held their twins Miki and Shinji in his arms, and rolled his eyes as he continued on into the house shaking his head slightly. "Come on Anata, I cannot wait any longer, if we must go back home; then ssso be it."

Kintaro was getting Mikane out from her car seat and he sighed softly. "...I am not sure Luis. Oh, it looks like Uncle Reggie fell asleep, could you wake him up, while I get Mikane into the house dear?" He grabbed the baby bag, and started to slither into the house slowly, turning back to watch the chaos that was occurring just a few cars away from themselves. By then Napstaton's parking lot was nearly full it seemed.

Vera started growling which soon turned to yelling as she turned off the car, slammed the door close and tried running on foot. "FUCK YOU ALL THEN! I'M GETTING HER MYSELF!"

Zhara and Marrie did manage to catch up to her as they tried holding her back, still kicking and screaming to leave.

"You and I both, my viper. Though...this is too crowded for my tastes..." Dar sighed and got out of the car to help Kinta with getting the twins and their things out. He's get mostly the bags out and followed his dear snake, "Though I question where my sister plans on putting us all...we've been all over that accursed castle..it gets small after some time.."

Luis unbuckled himself before heading over to pat at his Uncle Reggie, "Uuuuuuunccccllleeeee! Wakey Wakey! We're here! We're here!"

Darren noticed the commotion with his sister and decided to run off and help with the situation. Vera was still screaming and crying out, begging to be let go. Darren immediately headed over to help calm her down.

"Someone better call Kryssie and see what's up." Napstaton sighed, knowing Vera wasn't going to let up until she came over.

Aqua had gotten to Vera, and hugged her tightly. {Vera, Vera please, someone will get Kryssie! We just need to ask Paps! He can shortcut to go and get her! It will be quicker than a car and certainly than on foot! Please, you need to come back inside!"

Kinta huffed softly, and let out a hissing sigh as he watched Dar handling the bags; appearing much like a pack mule would almost. "It will be hard...but we can manage. We have managed before I sssuppossse."

Reggie had certainly fallen asleep, and at Luis' patting, he let out a soft snort of freezing mist, and yawned a bit. "Oops, guess I fell asleep on the way here, Luis. I'll get a move on..."

Getting out from the car, he stretched his wings and yawned again; grinning down at the little boy. "Hey, where'd Darren go off too? Oh dear..."

He scooped up Luis, and stretching his wings; he flew over to where Vera was still fighting and trying to get out of everyone's grasp. "Now, now hold on Vera! You need to stop all of that, or I'm going to freeze you where you stand, missy! We need to keep our head on straight, even in times of danger and chaos. You screaming like a banshee doesn't help anyone."

In the house, Paps overheard the whole thing and he sighed. "...i know where the college is. i'll go get her." He gently placed Roxie onto the couch where he sat, and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. "mama will be right back, i love you."

He then shortcut to the college, ending up right outside the one building he'd gone to, when he'd attended a walk-through with her months previously. "...shit. where the hell is she?"

Taking a sniff, he sighed; pulling out his cellphone, calling Kryssie. "...yo, kryssie, where are ya? your uncle paps is here to grab ya, family emergency."

Vera hissed and cried until she just broke down. Fear, reopen mental wounds, and worry wracked her brain as Darren kept holding her. "Shhhh...it's alright...everything's alright...you're okay...she'll be okay...take deep breaths...in and out. In and out...ground yourself."

"Come on girl...it's okay. Paps can go get her. She's coming, okay? Just relax...it's alright. Take it easy, breathe..." Zhara was there with Darren, trying to comfort Vera, knowing her friend was already having a very tough time with it all. She didn't blame her either..this was her one fear coming back to haunt her.

Luis was still confused and worried with what was going on, "How come everyone looks sad? Did we miss something...?"

"Just Kryssie...your Auntie Vera's just really misses her, okay? Stay with Uncle Reggie." Marrie assured her human nephew as she tried helping Vera back inside.

Roxie watched Paps go with a worried look, "...Be safe..." was all he could mutter before he teleported away. He was already starting to get stressed with feeling everyone's stress at the moment.

Kryssie was finishing her homework in the school library, her last one just finished and she just had to finish her math homework when she heard it go off. A librarian glared over at her which made her laugh nervously before running off to a nearby outisde patio to answer it, "Hello? Oh hi Uncle Paps! I'm at the library right now. What's going on...? Is everyone okay? Did Roxie get himself stuck between the drywall again? He's not supposed to go incorporeal while dancing! I told him that!"

Aqua gently kissed Vera's head, hugging her from behind. She followed right beside Darren and Zhara; worried as hell over all of this. A thin trail of water followed her, as she cried silently in fear of what could possibly happen to their daughter if they possibly weren't quick enough. But sure as hell she wasn't going to voice her fears, her wife was already on edge enough over all of this happening.

Reggie looked to Luis, and patted the little boy's chest gently. "Mhm...just stay with me, Luis. We're getting everyone together, okay? Now, ya gonna hear a lotta strange things, stuff ya probably haven't much about...but don't you worry about it, alright? I'll stay with you, and your Papa, and Tou-chan, they're gonna be with us too, along with Mikane."

Paps sighed and nodded, looking at the signs around the area. "library, got it. just hang tight there, alright? it's...a lot of shit. but some people ya really love are back...and someone that you don't love...is also back, alright?"

He ran to the library, following the signs; and he finally saw her, sitting at the outside patio area. "kryssie! hey, where's your apartment thing, we need to get you a damn bag packed, kid!"

Vera kept crying against her wife, wracked with fear. Darren and Marrie knew this was going to be tough...they were fearful too...but they kept strong at least for their sister's sake.

Verri would come from the main Observer and headed over to meet with the rest, "Edge! And...oh...Oh dear...Dr. Brewer...Mrs. Brewer...well...good to...have you back!" She seemed pretty surprised in seeing the couple but she tried to focus back on matters, "Everything's ready for you all to come through. I should have enough room in the castle to house everyone. Ah...Dar...Brother dear...where's mother...?"

"...Shit I knew I forgot something..." Dar had a nervous look on his face then.

"YOU FORGOT MA!? DAR YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB YA DUMB CUNT!" Mars growled out, her own tail twitching erratically in anger.

"I'm sorry! You called and told me to rush on down here with my family! I panicked and got everyone in and out here!" Dar yelled back.

"Both of you! Stop! This is not the time for sibling bickering! Shade...please...Nast and your children are safe in the castle now...I stopped by and grabbed them." Verri pinched the bridge of her muzzle, not willing to put herself through her siblings fighting right now.

"On it...go through without me if needed be..." Shade flew off to go grab the old cat woman as Rockwell realized what was just said, "wait wait wait...we're actually staying in fell for this? what's gunna happen? we're just gunna run like hell out of this? whatever happened to just kicking the shit of things and calling it a day! ya did that with the bat bastard that took me, crimes, m and n!"

"That was different. Marcus we knew how to work around..he was a familiar enemy. This however...this is too different...and a magic that is evil in nature...nothing like the black magic Edge or I use..." Verri looked over at her nephew, "I rather be safe than sorry...least for all of you. Once I see how bad this threat is, I will issue a statement for ALL Fells monsters as well."

Kinta rolled his eyes, as he picked up the twins carriers and immediately started slithering towards Verri. "Thank you for thisss. The bat will get Tahi, and we are going ahead. Come along, anata!"

Kintaro watched with a wary expression of the fell counterpart and he sighed, cradling Mikane in his arms. He looked to Darren and Reggie, smiling slightly. "We should go ahead too, anata...we need to stay safe, hai?"

Aqua held Vera, still silently crying herself as she tried to console her wife, despite her own fears. By then the boys were hugging onto their mothers as well.

Junior looked to his mom, and patted her arm, brandishing his own weapon, a blue spiked tri-whip. "Mom! I can help battle Granni!"

Sansy's eyelight went out and he shook his head fervently. "HELL NO, YOU AREN'T FIGHTING YOUR GRANNI! YOU ARE GOING TO FELL WITH G'PA AND YOUR GRANDPARENTS NOW."

Cupcake sighed as he listened to all of it with his various family members, and he hugged Wingdin. Edge just looked morose and was silent for the time being.

After Paps had helped Kryssie pack up a bag with a couple weeks of clothing and things, he shortcut her back to the house, heading inside with her. "i gotta warn you... you're gonna think you've gone crazy, but you haven't..."

Verri watched her brother and his husband go off to the Observer. Dar didn't pay his sister any mind as he headed off, he just wanted to be out and away.

"Right...we should...Come on Vera...please..." Darren looked to his younger sister as she held onto her boys and Aqua. "...I'm not...l-leaving...w-without...K-K-Krystab-belle..." She choked out, "I w-want...m-my d-daughter..."

Marrie heard Junior talk about wanting to fight and looked panicked, "Junior, I love you...but...absolutely not! You are NOT going anywhere near that woman! No one in this family that is under the age of 18 is going to even THINK about volunteering to go fight!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice...I'm out." Jackson huffed from his spot by Red, not wanting to go out and kill himself in a fight like that. "ditto" "...Yeah I'm sitting out of that too." Crimes and Julia were with their brother on that. They liked life, they chose to keep it.

Kryssie looked genuinely confused, "Uncle Paps...? What's going on? You haven't said anything during this whole time. What do you mean people I love are back and someone I don't is too? Did G'pa do what I think he did and brought back Grandpa? Grandpa specificially said not to!" She was already pouting, slightly hoping that wasn't the case for the sake that she wanted to respect her grandfather's wishes.

"Ohana stays together Darren! We're staying...until Kryssie comes back..." Aqua managed to say through her own tears. She gently and shakily kissed Vera's ear, running her fingers through her wife's hair to try to keep her at least a bit calm.

Junior frowned, and put away his weapon. "Alright Mom..."

Paps sighed, pinching his nasal ridge. "whaddya think? come see for yourself, kryssie-cat..."

"I still would love to know just what is our plan of attack, Verri! Everyone needs to have some kind of a warning perhaps!" Cupcake commented on, gesturing to the rest of their village vaguely. "I mean there's no real plans apparently it seems, and...and this woman is not too be trifled with! She may seem old and frail but she certainly is not. She overpowered my son so easily that day, I witnessed it as well in person!"

Paps came further into the house, and he managed a smile, seeing his Papa deliberating with Verri.

Vera was trying really hard to calm down, it was really hard for her with so many things flashing through her mind.

Marrie headed over to Junior and hugged him tight, "I just don't want you hurt...or any of you kids hurt...she didn't have a problem with trying to kill your cousin when she was still inside your Aunt Vera...she'll know no mercy with you...and I can't live with that..."

Kryssie would follow her Uncle Paps with a slightly sour expression. She didn't like the look on him, that meant G'pa did something.

Her suspicions were correct when she saw Cupcake speak with Verri about a plan of attack.

"Of course. I wouldn't go into this blind, Dr. Brewer. My main objective for now was to congregate your family and send them through Fell for safety. I may need to do that for all Fell monsters who reside here if I think this is too dangerous for them. Regarding what we can do to assure a victory is entirely something else. I would need knowledge on what we are up against." Verri mentioned and would have said more when Kryssie headed over and examined Cupcake.

"...Hi grandpa..." Kryssie muttered quietly, seeming bittersweet about this whole thing.

Aqua simply held her wife, and snuggled her softly; gently running her watery fingers through Vera's soft blond hair, starting to braid it gently. She hummed a soft song she knew in Hawaiian; to try to help her out more.

Junior let out a soft saddened growl, and he tucked his face against his Mom's neck; his gatorly tail drooped down low. "...then dad can't go either...he's had two soul attacks mama..."

Red sighed, staying by Mars for a moment, as he watched his children go ahead through the observer. "...you wanna wait for tahi, babe?"

Cupcake sighed, rubbing his face as he removed his glasses. "Of course...of course...that's the smartest plan for now..." He saw that Kryssie had come over to him, and he smiled to her sweetly, tears beading his eyes. "Hello my sweet Princess."

He gently hugged her, and pressed a kiss to Kryssie's forehead. "I know how you must be feeling sweetheart...me and Grandma had asked to not be brought back...but your G'pa in a fit of worry and stress, thought to do that very thing. But you know what?"

Cradling her cheek with his gloved hand, he nuzzled her cheek softly. "Seeing you, makes it all worth it; despite everything. I'm glad that we're here, and seeing that you are safe. I love you and I have missed you so very much, Krystabelle."

"I won't make him go...not after last time...especially after last time..." Marrie was trying to hold back tears herself, "I..I can't let either of you do it..."

Vera started to relax some, even more when she saw Kryssie. "K-Kryssie...my b-baby...K-Kryssie..."

Mars looked over and sighed, "Yeah...I'll stay. Go on ahead if you want to, Red Ruff...I'll be okay here." She assured and gave a pat on his head, "I know May's got the kids now but...they're still going to need at least one of us.

Kryssie hugged back tight, burying her face in his gut as tears streamed down her face. She nuzzled his hand at her cheek with a bittersweet smile, "I missed you too...I missed you a lot, Grandpa...I love you..."

What she didn't expect then was to be tackled from behind by her own mother and hearing her breakdown again. "Mom? What happened? Mom...I'm okay! Really..." Vera didn't seem to let up as she held Kryssie tight, crying more in relief than anything else.

"Perhaps it's best we talk in Fell...have everyone safe before we put ourselves in the line of fire..." Verri suggested as she looked towards the observer where Rockwell and Ebrima just went through after their cousins. Napstaton was keeping close to the Observer, figuring he was going to be the last to go through.

Junior nodded, and looked to his Mom with a soft smile on his face. Despite things, he truely was so much like his father as he brightly grinned. "THEN I'LL PROTECT BOTH OF YOU MAMA! I'LL KEEP EVERYONE SAFE, FROM WHERE WE'LL BE GOING! I PROMISE YOU MAMA!"

Arial just let out a quiet mew, cuddling against Marrie as they stayed seated on the couch; cuddling Seline in her arms. "...Can we go Mama? I just want us to be safe..."

Jen sighed, running her fingers through Azure's hair. "Hey Azzy, you wanna go see Grandma and Grandpa?"

Wingdin came over to Napstaton, with Sansy trailing behind her. Gently she hugged Napstaton, and smiled to him. "It is good I guess that we will be safe, right? I have really never been to Fell before. Is there enough room in the castle you think?"

By then, nearly everyone had left to Fell, with the exception of Cupcake, Wingdin, Sansy and his family, Mars, along with Vera and her family; and Reggie still was holding Luis close to his chest.

"Luis, why don't we go over with them, hmm? Join Tou-chan and Mikane! I'm sure it'll be nice enough over there, I would guess..." Reggie came over to Verri smiling softly. "Now, uh, Queen Verri, I assume...would it be safe for little Luis over there? I haven't been able to come out much to the family parties and such; yanno Darren and Kintaro aren't much for parties...but I hope it'd be safe for him..."

Red got up from where he'd sat beside Mars, and he stretched his legs a bit, looking to her. Nodding gently, he then went over to the observer, and went through it to the castle.

Cupcake continued to hug Kryssie, and nearly fell over when Vera had tackled her. He looked up, and heard open crying as Aqua had rushed over as well, hugging them all. "My word...come along, we should be heading over as well. Make sure we're safe, then we can regroup..."

Paps had gone back over to Happy and hugged them softly; giving them a sweet kiss on their cheek. "papa's got the right idea, hap. c'mon kids, let's head over too..."

"We'll go too now...don't worry...I think we have everyone..." Marrie assured her kids and nuzzled them all, "Let's go..."

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Azure cheered out, more than happy with that idea.

"I've been there...Castle is pretty big. I...think we'll be alright. Worse comes to worse...maybe we can see how Alpha's doing. May mentioned that the hotel was still up and running over there, so there's that too." Napstaton mentioned with a smile as he hugged back the skeleton woman.

"Come on Mama Wing...let's get through. Kids are all waiting for ya." Napstaton chuckled and looked to Sansy, "Keep an eye on her bro, I'll meet ya in there."

Luis giggled and held onto his uncle, more than happy with the idea, "Yay! Touchan and Papa and Mikane! You think they have toys?"

Verri would smile over at Reggie reassuringly, "It is very safe. Everyone should be comfortable and well housed. I have full trust in my guard to help see everyone does well in case of an emergency. Fell has changed a lot in the last 12 years. I'm very proud of how far I've gotten for it."

Happy hugged back and nuzzled Paps, agreeing to go. They'd be spooked when the doors of the room slammed open. Shade had gotten back, carrying Tahi in her arms...but something looked wrong. "VERRI! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

Fell Tahi looked rather pale, pink-orange magiblood seeping from a knife that was plunged into her shoulder, weakened and meowing pitifully in pain. "I found her like this ...her shoulder stabbed into the wall of her home. Your father was missing from the house, but something...someone tried jumping me. I managed to fend them off and get her out before they could do anything else." Shade explained as Verri headed over to look at her mother.

Mars ran over the same moment, looking really worried, "Shit...let's get her through and get her help! Hospital's close by right?"

"It is...let's hurry...Everyone go!" Verri seemingly commanded, not wanting to waste more time.

The triplets followed after Marrie; with Sansy tagging along with them. Reggie soon was following behind the Aster-Jae family as well, to meet up with Kintaro and Darren on the other side.

Paps blinked a bit, seeing Shade come running in with Fell Tahi in her arms. "shit...yeah, let's get going...eb, take roxie." He then picked up Happy, and simply carried their spouse through the observator to help them out.

Edge had been mostly silent, and he gasped when he saw Tahi...his Tahi, being injured. "...Oh shit..." He soon went over to Napstaton, watching as everyone had then gone through the Observator.

It didn't take long, but then it was only him and Napstaton. "...Let me set the machine to lockdown, Naps...go'on ahead, would'ja? No one would be able to follow us through, yeah?"

Luis was just humming to himself happily as they went through.

Frisk was already waiting on the other side to help instruct all their family where they would be staying.

Verri led Mars and Shade down through the Observer to get Tahi help.

Roxie and Eb would follow their parents out, both unsure of what to expect...

"It's fine, Pops...I'll wait. Not gunna take long, right?" Napstaton managed a smile, "Let's just do this quick and go."

Reggie chuckled softly and sighed as he held Luis. Seeing Kintaro, he headed over to him. "And here's Touchan! And lil Mikane, aw despite everything she's sleeping!"

He smiled to Darren, and set Luis down onto the floor then. "And Luis don't you worry, your Uncle Reggie got you your toys."

Going to his inventory he pulled out two bags of toys he'd packed for the little tyke.

Kinta was looking over their twins, and he let out a hissing sigh, running his hand down Dar's upper arm. "Don't worry about your mother...ssshe'll be fine. They're getting her the help ssshe needs."

Kintaro slithered over to Kinta, and held out a tin of lozenges. "Would you like one? Your throat...you sound like you're hissing a lot..."

Kinta gave a warning hiss, baring his mouth to Kintaro, which as he had no fangs anymore was quite a silly sight. Kintaro covered his face, looking down, as he bowed slightly in apology. "I...I am s-sorry...you...where are your fangs?"

Paps just set Happy down and he went over to Cupcake and Wingdin, giving them both hugs. "...i know you wanted peace...but i'm happy you're back..."

Edge looked to Napstaton, typing in the lockdown code for the Observator, and a small timer started on the device for 30 seconds. "Yeah, it's set up now. Go'on Napsta, go find out if Mams, Mama and Papa are alright, would'ja? I'll be right behind you."

"Touchan! Hi!" Luis waved over, "Where's Papa?"

"Over here, Luis! Just helping your Auntie." Darren assured from his spot with Vera, making sure she was calming down. Being in a new area did seem to help her.

Dar sighed and nodded, "I hope so...much as I do care for my sister...I am not sure how much I can trust her..." He admitted lowly. He still had a grudge on when she ordered for his husband to be completely rid of his defenses, but she did let them get admitted to the surface. But here they were again...trapped. Least in his mind they were.

Dar immediately gave a glare to his husband's counter, which only got worse when he mentioned his husband's lack of fangs. "Why don't you stick your nose into someone else's business."

Mars ended up coming from behind and smacking him behind the head, "Lay off, baby shits. We're all here and staying here until further notice. Guy's trying to be nice. So play fucking nice...else I'll be the one kicking YOUR ass along with whatever this bitch of a mom version this is. Got it?" Dar rubbed his head with a low growl, but didn't question it, seeming to get the picture.

Napstaton eyed Edge with suspicion, "...Just don't go doing something without a plan, Pops...we don't need to lose you again..."He sighed before going in. Part of him already had a sinking feeling.

Kintaro slithered back over closer to Darren, with Reggie following with him. "Don't feel too threatened, Kintaro, it's alright...you was just trying to be nice is all. Now Luis, why don't we go and play with some of your toys hm?"

Kinta sighed, shaking his head softly. "Whatever..."

Edge watched as Napstaton went through, and he sighed, watching the countdown on the timer. It was down to 15 by then. He still was debating, if he could go...or should he stay. He'd have to use Verri's portable Observator if he went through, having put in a lockdown code that was only removable from the device he stood by.

But if he stayed, he could do what he needed to. To try to help everyone from Tahi and Arin. But he knew next to nothing about the Black Thorns. If only James and Johnathan were still around...

The timer clicked to just ten seconds remaining. He had to make a decision and quick.

"Okay!" Luis giggled and reached out to Kintaro, "Touchan! Let's go play! Pleeeeaaase?"

Mars growled lowly before leaving to go see her kids and husband. Frisk was currently with Red and the triplets, trying to ask them if they wanted to stay in the castle or in May's old hotel resort. May ended up going there instead, having wanted to see the new improvments and check on his old penthouse suite.

Napstaton watched from the other side, "...Pops...come on...let's go...please."

"...G'pa...?" A familiar weak voice was heard. Coming over was...Tyra, in a wheelchair, bandages still on her, but with a new dress on that her Dama managed to get on her. "...G'pa..." She reached out a shaking hand, wanting to have him near.

Kintaro smiled gently picking up Luis into his arms. "Okay, okay little one. Let's go play."

Red was just blanking out as he was in the castle again, and he looked to Mars worriedly. He just shook his head at whatever Frisk was signing to him, and ducked his head.

Edge continued to watch the timer as he fretted over what to do.

...8...7...6...5...

Then he heard her. Tyra calling out to him weakly. He saw her outstretched hand, tears gathering in his eyes.

...4...3...2...1...

On the last second, he leapt through the gate in his bestial form, and instantly changed back to normal, hugging her as gently as the old hound could.

"Puddin... Puddin I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that happened to you...oh my gawd, I'm sorry..." Large red tears were rolling down his cheeks, ashamed he'd even thought about leaving her alone like that.

Bitter came over as well, and sighed tiredly. "...Guess we're back, huh?"

Luis giggled out and made a funny face at his baby sister, mostly to see if he could get her to smile.

Mars would pet Red's head again, "I think we'll stick with the hotel for now...least there is a change of pace from here...no offense Frisk...I love being near my sis again, but I gotta watch this mutt."

{That's okay! I get it! I hope you have fun! Some of the others went down there too!} Frisk signed happily before going to see other families for where they were going to be housed. So far it was just Napstaton and his family, Boss and May with their kids, Aqua, Vera, Kryssie and their twins, and now Mars and Red that were staying at the hotel.

Shade had confirmed with her family that they were staying in the castle, along with Marrie and her family. Dar was still debating on where he wanted to stay...there was pros and cons to each...

Tyra hugged him back weakly, her own tears streaming down her face as she nuzzled him, "...G'paaa...G'pa..." It hurt to much for her to start sobbing, but she did feel a little better that he was there. She felt a lot safer already.

"We're back indeed..." Shade muttered as she saw the Observer close...locked down. It was mixed feelings for her and those who originated in Fell to be back. Least that's what she figured in seeing everyone's faces.

Mikane let out a hissing giggle, reaching out with little hands to Luis. She stuck out her little tongue tasting the air, and her kitten ears twitched a bit as her wide pink eyes gazed about. Her little hands were covered in mittens, to protect from her new baby claws.

Edge just hugged Tyra and sighed, as he stayed by her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, for even thinking of stayin..."

Bitter frowned, rubbing her face. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Guess we're staying around here for now...fuckin hell...least it ain't kill or be killed..."

Luis giggled back and tickled her cheek, "Hi Snakey Sissy!" Luis always found the little hybrid just as facinating. "Touchan, are we gunna stay here in the castle? It looks cool! It's like in the movies! Do they got knights and stuff here too!?"

Tyra sniffled and stayed with him. May kept a close eye on her from afar, he hated just bringing her over but...she wanted to see her family.

"Not any more. Those who have followed that rule are jailed and going through their own rehabilitation process to get used to the changes." Verri assured, "Mother was taken to the hospital for treatment...nothing fatal thank the Angel but...she will likely spend the rest of our time in Fell there."

"Let's all get settled in for the moment...We can regroup once everyone's calmed down from the initial panic..." Verri headed off to offer rooms to everyone who still was sticking around the castle, and getting info from Frisk who was three steps ahead of her.

Kintaro let out a hissing sigh and looked to Darren. "I do not know, Luis. That is up to Papa...Darren, are we staying here, or going with your sisters? I am not sure..."

Reggie sighed as he eased himself into one of the chairs in the area, folding his wings behind him tightly.

Edge didn't move either, staying by his Puddin's side, gently coddling her and pressing kisses to her face.

Bitter headed over to Tyra's side, and leaned on her cane slightly while she smoked her cigarette. "...This day just keeps gettin worse and worse..."

Darren would soon head over to his family with a slight smile, "Well...I think we're staying in the castle tonight. Frisk managed to show me the room." Darren chuckled lightly, "Everyone ready?"

"Castle! Cool!" Luis cheered happily, absolutely excited to stay in a castle.

Dar grumbled from his side of the room, already claiming the old wing he and Kinta inhabited when they first lived there. His little nagakittens were starting to wake up and mew-hiss as they took in their surroundings.

Tyra nuzzled into her G'pa's side and relaxed, already feeling a little better, but also noticeably weaker and tired. "...Let's...go...I...don't...feel good..."

Kintaro smiled brightly, gathering up the things that had been scattered around by Luis playing, and he then went over to Reggie, gently patting his shoulder. "Obasan? Obasan Reggie? Let's go to our rooms for the night, okay?"

Reggie had fallen asleep again and he chuckled as he followed Kintaro, Darren and the kids to their room.

Kinta had already made himself at home, despite loathing this home for so long previously before as he took a soaking bath in their bathroom.

Shinji and Miki were certainly little active nagakittens, as they wiggled around in their bassinet.

Edge nodded, and he gently took the handles of her wheelchair, leading her back to the hospital, with Bitter trailing behind them both.

Verri watched all the familes break into their rest areas with a smile, "We can all regroup for breakfast in the morning. For those here in the castle, I can send dinner to your rooms if you like...Have a pleasant evening."

She gave a purring hug to Frisk and kissed their head, "Thank you, Frisk...what would I do without you...? {I try mom! Did I do good?} "Just perfectly, love...You are shaping up to be a good leader already!" The two shared a laugh before leaving to see Aquaria and the waterkits, figuring they needed to be with their little family too.

Shinji was already slithering about their little bassinet, wanting to get down and around to explore. Dar chuckled in seeing the two as he carefully picked them up, "Now now...careful my little slithers...we don't want you falling."

Meanwhile in the hotel, Rockwell, Crimes and Jackson were having their own fun in May's old hotel. Currently they were riding on a luggage cart though the hallway of the penthouse suite, just having fun. Ebrima and Julia were having tea in the livingroom together, more or less trying to relax themselves in their own way. "How long until you think one of them crashes into a wall or fall down the stairs...?" Julia asked her younger cousin while adding a little more sugar to her cup.

"...I say stairs and...Three...two...one..." Ebrima counted down and is if on cue, there was a crashing sound followed by yelling of two obnoxious male teens and one heavily obnoxious and mischevious enby. "...There we go."

"We're okay! Fuck, Rock get your boot off my ass!" Jackson growled out from the hallway. "i would if fucking crimes got off my fucking face first..." Rocky growled back before they each tried getting themselves up.

Aquaria was settling down for the night, doing a few pushups in their bedroom, leaning down each time to give her boys kisses on their cheeks. "Twenty kisses... Twenty one kisses... Twenty two kisses..."

Miki patted her tiny hands on Dar's arm. She hissed softly, her ears twitching.

Boss was setting up their luggage, putting away clothing and such. Red at the moment was just lounging in his retriever form, and idly licked his muzzle while he lazed on the carpeted floor.

Hearing them falling down the stairs made his ears perk up and he barked curiously. "hey, you numbnuts okay down there?"

Having heard them screaming they were okay, he yawned and laid on his side, stretching out.

Verri and Frisk would come into the room, Frisk staying behind their mom while Verri headed over to kiss Aquaria in the back of her head as she came up. "Be unfair if I didn't join.." she giggled.

{Everyone's in a room now Mama! Mom says I did really good!} Frisk signed happily.

"I'm sorry for all of the crowd...an emergency came up in Swap. I'm still going to be in contact with the mayor for any and all information." Verri sighed, now actually starting to let go and look stressed. Only in her family bedroom did she ever show how she actually felt.

Dar managed a smile as he nuzzled the two nagakittens, "My sweet little snakes...I'm thankful you are well...I hope we return soon...this place has no meaning for us."

Mars was getting her luggage and things set up along with the kids' things in their respective rooms. "You three better not break anything! I swear! Not going to lie...I didn't expect this place to be kept up and running...but it's actually not half bad."

Rockwell, Jackson, and Crimes managed to poke their heads in, "yo pops. does mamaton got a pool in here?" Rockwell asked while Crimes already has a mischievous plotting grin going on.

Meanwhile Napstaton was in his own room in the hotel, trying to wrap his head around things while his kids went off to explore the area. He didn't mind as long as they stayed within the hotel...May did say it was a lot safer in comparison to when it first got built.

Aquaria shifted to one arm, as she easily stood up and grinned. "Ah, it's alright I guess, catnip..."

She went over to the nightstand and got her bottle of salinated water, taking a swig from it. "...It'll be fine, Veronica...It'll fine. It takes time to do shit, and doing shit is what we're good at, yeah?"

Jamie and Bobbi let out little burbling mews from their spot on the floor as they started to crawl about a bit where they were.

Miki hissed quietly, and started to slither a bit around the room. Kinta came out from the bath, drying himself a bit; without his usual shirt or vest, his long black hair trailing over his thin shoulders. "Anata...I do hope we will go back home soon enough. All I would need for this mental torment to be complete is to see that accursed golem or his dollish wife!"

Red yawned a bit, stretching out on the floor somewhat. "...i ain't never really been in here much before. it is pretty damn nice though..."

Boss looked over to Rockwell, narrowing his sockets slightly. "I believe there is a pair of pools...one near the lower levels that is naturally heated via a lava channel; and one near the higher levels with is kept at a netural temperature. Why, Rockwell?"

Wingdin and Cupcake had gotten a room in the hotel just across the hallway from Napstaton, and they had nothing to their names, except the clothing they were revived with. She sat on the bed for a moment, and sighed quietly. "Cuppincake...he brought us back...but why?"

"I cannot say for sure, dear. But we are back...and we just need to make the best of what that entails." Cupcake commented quietly, and gave her a soft hug.

"Right. We do..." Verri managed a tired smile, "For now...I think I will skip dinner and take a warm bath...I don't think I can stay up too long..." she really did look exhausted as she headed to the bathroom.

Frisk easily scooped up their siblings and kissed their heads, giving raspy giggles as they held them.

Dar chuckled and let her go while Shinji stayed in his Dad's hold, mostly to play with his daddy's tail.

"No reason. We wanna chill." Jackson answered for his cousin before all three ran off.

"They're going to pull a prank...I have a feeling..." Ebrima mentioned with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Probably...idiots..." Julia shook her head before taking another sip of her tea.

Kryssie would knock on Cupcake's and Wingdin's door, "Grandma...? Grandpa...?"

"Alright, kitten...you sure about skippin' dinner though? If ya think you'll be okay..." Aquaria managed to snag a kiss to Verri's cheek as her wife headed over to the bathroom. Jamie and Bobbi both giggled at their sibling, patting their face, as their tails swayed a bit happily.

Miki slithered a bit more, and she looked up with her pale red eyes to Kinta. The fangless viper gazed down to his daughter, and he gently scooped her up. "Hello there, little miss...you have missed Touchan haven't you?"

He sighed, slithering closer to Darren as he gave him a passionate kiss, lightly curling himself around Darren's ankles. "I cannot believe because of this, I will be missing getting my replacement fangs at the dentist..."

Boss sighed, and pinched his nasal ridge. "Of course...I do hope they understand that they will be in such trouble from May. He still has high hopes and feelings for his hotel. And I do not need to be chasing down my son, or Sans' runt cubs from reeking havoc!"

Cupcake came over to the door, opening it slightly. Smiling softly, he chuckled a bit. "Princess! I'd would have thought you'd have gone to sleep already. Today's been quite a...a day I...would guess. Then again, we've only been around for...a couple of hours actually. Hm, I am quite hungry though."

Wingdin giggled softly, and smiled. "Caddy, you are almost always hungry, hehe. It is so very nice to see you again, Kryssie."

"Yes...I'm not very hungry...I'll make it up with breakfast in the morning...see you in bed, love..." Verri managed a tired smile at her wife before closing the door to the bathroom to bathe. Just wanting to destress for a little while, today took a toll on her.

Frisk looked over at their Mama worriedly as they let their brothers pat their face. They knew that was going to be a lie...Verri hadn't eaten much the past few days, if she did they were small snacks or sips of water. She'd been working long and hard these few days to make preparations for their surface and taking charge of rehabilitation on the remaining Loyalists.

Dar nodded and pulled his husband in close, enjoying that passionate kiss before nuzzling his cheek, "I know my viper...it's a shame...I can call to postpone the appointment...damn emergency witch business...Part of me wonders why we were called. Not as if this Swap counter of mother knows of me or you...or of any relation to the weakling versions of us." He seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"I'll reel them back in, Uncle Boss. They won't get too far." Julia assured as she pulled out her phone to read the news.

"I'll assist too, Papa...I'll have them hanged by their pant legs to dry out like jerky..." Ebrima monotonely threatened as she finished her tea.

"...Woah...hey! Uncle Paps and Dad are on the news!" Julia looked interested as she scrolled on her phone. Seemed like the news on what happened with the police chase, the dark magic attack, and Tahi's appearance were making headlines.

Kryssie managed a smile, "I thought so too...but...I'm not really tired. Kinda got used to staying up late" She admitted with a soft giggle.

"It's...nice to see you too...both of you...I really did miss you both but...I also felt bad...cause...you said you didn't want to come back...and we...didn't listen..." Kryssie still felt somewhat guilty about that. What the couple didn't know was Eb was standing by the door, unseen and feeling just as guilty about it.

Aquaria crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Now that's a damn lie. She does too fuckin much...but I can't really help much, Frisky. Your Mama's not really a queen, I'm just the muscle behind the brains, you know that right?"

Kinta gazed to his husband, letting out a soft pleased hiss. "Thank you my love, I always appreciate your care and concern." He gently would himself a bit closer on Dar's legs, effectively trapping his husband in his grip lovingly.

Miki just giggled excitedly, her tiny pigtails bobbing with the movement. Her little mittened hands flexed as she began purring being so close to both of her parents.

Boss nodded as he came over to his niece. "Thank you my malicious princess. Now you say we're on the news? I assume that my brother will be appearing just underneath the bushes, cowering in fear?"

"whatever pappers, i'm 52, got only 0.85 of an hp, and i'm partially blind. of fucking course i'm gonna hide. but to anyone else, i was doin recon, and keeping the queen informed, while her top retired guardsman, you, was controlling the situation. so, it's a win-win, yeh?" Red drawled as he trotted into the bedroom where Mars was.

Cupcake smiled softly and he chuckled a bit nervously. "Now, now... Princess, please don't feel this is anyone's fault really. Especially not yourself. We're quite fine, and although it'll take a bit to get used to being around once again, we like being back."

Wingdin got up from the bed, coming over to her, hugging her gently. I just do worry about the problems I've had...and that nothing repeated itself...

She pressed a kiss to Kryssie's cheek and smiled brightly. But we feel rather good so far, and we will try to stay as healthy as we can!

Frisk nodded sadly, {But...you've done stuff before...and...I can help! I've helped with other stuff! Maybe I can try and do other things!} They signed as best as they could after putting their baby brothers down in the nearby bassinet.

Dar let out a low content purr as Kinta got closer grip. The one trap he was happy to get caught in. Shiniji was purring too, liking being around his parents as he sucked on his snake tail like a pacifier.

"It was after. He's in the picture too! Here!" Julia handed over her phone to her uncle. The picture had a wide shot of the police car damage that had them tossed or broken down after a child's tantrum, there were scorch marks on the floor of the alley where Tahi had attacked, and Boss and Red were with Police giving statements. There was a little of Edge, but the camera wasn't focused on him so he came out likes blurry blob but still somewhat recognizable. The headline read "Magic Mess in Suclair St. Alley. Human turned Mage overpowers police on all sides."

Kryssie did manage a smile to her grandma, feeling a little better about things. She started nuzzling her with a bit of tears in her eyes, "...I missed you too...I'm glad you're both here..."

There was sounds of sniffling but it wasn't coming from Kryssie. It was actually coming from outside the room, where Eb was crouched over next to the door, trying and failing to hold back her own tears. For her, this was just a lot to take in, the guilt was still eating at her, and all the craziness on top wasn't helping.

Aquaria chuckled softly, and gave Frisk a sweet hug. "You certainly do help, Frisk. You've grown up from a little scruffball when we got ya first. And you were one of the first ones other then Mom who really showed me true love, babycakes. Mmm...did'ja eat dinner yet kiddo? I'll have Yvonne make whateva ya want to eat."

Kinta chuckled softly, running his clawless fingers through his love's hair, lightly scritching behind his ear. "My darling kitten, despite our seemingly confined quarters once again...we are free as long as we have each other, hmm?"

Gently he unwound his slender body from around Dar, and he delicately placed Miki onto the floor beside her brother. "Our precious nagakits, they have known the surface, and even though we are here...we are not alone. Hopefully they are too young to remember this time."

Miki had slithered over a bit closer to Shinji, and she flopped over onto him, hissing playfully as she batted at his face.

Boss looked over the article, and he huffed softly, scrolling through it. "Hmm. Such a horrendous picture of myself though...but...hm. At least it is not implicating us however. They're blaming the human, that fetid excuse of a man. On top of putting myself and our family in grave danger...he's injured Tyra not only physically but mentally..."

Wingdin gently wiped off Kryssie's face, and nuzzled her back lovingly. "I love you Kryssie."

Cupcake heard the sniffling, and he opened the door more, looking down at Eb. "Oh...honey...come here, come here...it's okay. It will be okay..." He gently helped her to her feet, his gloved hands gently underneath her arms to hug her lovingly against his pudgy gut.

Frisk giggles lightly before hugging their mama back. Life was hard on the surface, and to have good moms now meant the world to them. {Didn't eat yet. Can I get a grilled cheese? I'm pretty hungry.}

"Long as we have each other indeed. One thing I will not risk is you or our children's safety..." Dar purred lowly before nuzzling Kinta's neck. He could deal with being stuck as long as his family was safe.

Shinji hissed back and slid out to try and land on top of her instead to grab at her tail. "Hopefully they are too young. They will never know what we have seen here..." Dar chuckled in watching the two play.

"So...now that he's a person of magic...that means the monster police have to take care of him, right Uncle Boss?" Julia questioned.

"Seems that way...though...if this human...rather...this mage...is able to do that kind of damage...harm our cousin...and harm close family members as the article described...who knows what threat he puts himself. This doesn't seem to be anything like what Tyra or G'pa uses...right Papa..?" Ebrima kept her monotone tone of voice, more curious than afraid if the look in her eye said anything.

"love you too..." Kryssie smiled and gave a soft purr, actually thankful they did come back.

Eb wasn't expecting her grandpa to pick her up and hold her like that, another reason to feel bad for bugging him. But she didn't fight it back, only wrapping her arms around him best she could and muffle her cries in his gut. "...'m sorry..."

Aquaria grinned, picking up Frisk easily into her arms. "Sure thing, babycakes. Jus' a grilled cheese? Mama'll make ya bettah then just that. C'mon now, let's go on ta the kitchen huh?"

With her other arm, she scooped up the twins into her strong, watery muscled arm; and carried all three of her children down to the kitchen area to make a nice grilled cheese sandwich and some other things for her handsome and sweet child.

Miki playfully bared her little fangs, and then flopped on her back, her tail twitching just a bit to get out of his reach. Kinta had a sweet smile across his face, watching their children play about. "Mhm...awww, Miki's trying to bite Shinji...that's so cute! Let Touchan get his camera, little ones...you're play fighting so sweetly!"

As he slithered over to his bag, he pulled out his phone, starting to video the twins as they play fought. "Do remember, anata, they are immune to their own poison, just like myself...so if they bite each other, it won't hurt them...oooh, go for her neck, Shinji! Take her down my strong little boy~"

Boss thought for a moment, tapping his chin; as he handed the phone back to Julia. "No. G'pa and Tyra...and to a lesser extent Sans and myself, we use what we call 'black magic'. It draws on your own souls intent and extent of what you want to exude in raw power. As I am dain to say, my brother does have a much, much stronger grasp on that, then myself. G'pa even moreso then him. The one who is strongest however, would be a pull between the Queen, and Shade. I am not sure who is more powerful, and it would be foolish to try to gauge such a level."

"As far as it would involve the monster police, it would be a joint effort between them and the humans. Mage or not, he still is flesh and blood...as far as we can tell. However with that shot to the head, for all intents it appears he might be dead..." Boss sighed softly, and he shook his head a bit.

Red laid in the room, in his chihuahua form; curled up on the pillow in the room. "...heh, hopefully may ain't got no problem with pets in his hotel...heheheh"

Wingdin gently ran her hand down Kryssie's back, while hugging her still. "My sweet little princess..."

Cupcake sighed softly, carrying her into their room. "Now why are you sorry, Eb? What could you have done, that would make you so soulbroken like this, honey?"

Paps was in their room of the hotel; and he had already unpacked their bags as he sat on the balcony. The sights of the castle clearly visible from the balcony, as he had a cigarette, sitting at the table. "...feels like we never left, hapsta...even though it's...not home. shoulda, coulda, woulda...fuckin' eating me up now, hun. now mom and dad are back and...for what? they wanted peace, yet...goddamnit!"

He picked up the empty glass he had that he'd been drinking out of; and he slung it far over the side of the balcony. Moments later, a far off shatter was heard as it struck the ground.

Shinji let out a hiss at his sister before he ended up biting her shoulder and hugging her arm. Dar was still a bit offput with how his children played, but they weren't hurting one another and Kinta didn't look concerned so he let it go for now. The two were fine and happy, that's all he could ask for.

Julia took her phone back and listened to Boss along with Ebrima. "So this is a lot different. Wonder how it works then...and if he shot himself...humans are supposed to just..lie there and bleed. They don't dust like we do...but...he just disappeared." Julia seemed more confused on that part.

"Perhaps this magic has different properties than what the family uses...I wasn't aware Aunt Shade had black magic..." Ebrima blinked up at her Papa before deciding to get up from her spot and stay by his side, "Then again...she doesn't use much magic these days..."

Mars headed over to Red and started petting him again, "If he does, too bad. You need to rest, babe. Least we get first class shit without a bill here."

"...i j-just...feel bad...l-like...w-we're s-supposed to l-leave you a-alone...and...w-we didn't s-stop him...I...t-thought of w-wanting y-you back...b-b-b-but w-we prom-mised...and we b-broke it...a-and dad's mad...and...i...i d-don't know...i'm s-scared..." She usually bottled all that stuff in, but having Cupcake hold her like this made her seem to open up. Poor girl was just stressed out and afraid of everything going on.

Happy was sitting on the bed with an embrodiery hoop out as they sewed something into the fabric in. Something they did to pass the time and calm themselves down. "...Papy...this wasn't your fault...things happened...I know your parents don't blame you...you said it yourself...your Papi wouldn't have listened. I'm not sure if there was much we could say that could change his mind...and this...was...an...emergency..." Happy muttered lowly, unsure if it was good to talk about this or not.

Miki let out a sharp hiss, and she twisted around a bit; then she just grabbed her own tail, suckling on it. The bite didn't seem to hurt her otherwise. Kinta continued to record them, and he smiled brightly. "Oooh, there we are! Awww...look she's soothing herself."

Boss nodded gently, and sighed. "That is all quite true. Shade doesn't like to use much, if any of her magic, due to her...previous issues regarding it in the past."

Red chuckled softly, and moved his little head closer to her as she petted him. "...yeh, today was...something else." He flopped onto his side on the pillow and closed his eyes, he knew he could certainly use the sleep.

Cupcake gently held her in his gloves, and he hugged her close against his gut. "Oh, Ebrima...what's done is done, and this wasn't your fault, sweetheart. I know many of the family wanted us back, and...honestly, me and Grandma talked about it. We knew this day would probably come soon enough. Didn't realize just...how soon of course, but...we knew it would happen. Your father is mad, because he feels like Edge betrayed the whole family with what he did..."

Paps sunk back in the chair, and sighed putting his face in his hands. "...goddamnit, when you're right, you're right bae-bot...i mean...nyehh, i just can't believe him! i...i knew it would happen though...there was a reason why i put their dust in the basement...it was for their own protection. i didn't think that he still had their...their blood though...god...i feel like i failed my parents..."

"...what if they just get sick again!? what...i don't wanna put my brother though that same fuckin bullshit a second time! i can still see the cracks in his soul after mama died pretty much in his arms!" Paps let out a morose growl, and came into the room, flopping on the bed beside his spouse. "...could you rub my tail, baby...i just wanna sleep and forget all of this damn day..."

Shinji let go of his sister's shoulder before slithering over to Kinta, murmuring something between a hiss and a babble at him. Seemed like he was curious with what his Touchan was holding.

"Either way...we are safe here, right Papa?" Ebrima leaned against her father, there was still some questions but she'd hold off for now. She had a feeling they were trying to answer some of those themselves.

"...d-didn't...he...though...? and...hmmmm" She didn't know how to really say it. For now, she'd just stay close and take in her grandpa's hold. She did really miss him. All the rest of her worries could wait.

Happy placed their embrodiery hoop down to the side table and listened to everything. "...We at least know what to expect...We did for when Edge and Bitter had gone through what they did...they seem okay now...there's...not much we can do for your mother's dementia when it comes but...maybe we can handle it better..." They mentioned lightly.

"My cousin doesn't need to do it alone...He tried taking it all on like it was his responsibility...when it wasn't...we're all here...so...this time...when it happens...we can all help. We're family...and he understands." They'd head over and take their husband's tail, giving it a gentle massage to help with calming him down, "Go to sleep...I'm sure the children will come back later to join us. It...has been a day..."

Kinta lowered himself slightly, pointing his phone closer to Shinji; and he smiled sweetly to his little baby boy. "Oooh, you want to see what Touchan has, hmm? Look...I'm recording you for memories~"

He stopped the video, and pointed the screen towards his son, replaying what he'd just recorded. "See? It's you and neechan!"

Boss gently patted Ebrima's shoulder, and smiled to her. "Yes, Ebrima. We are incredibly safe here. Especially with kill or be killed revoked across the land, and your father, The Great and Terrible Papyrus at your side, everything will be wonderfully fine, my sweet dear."

Cupcake sighed for a moment, and looked to her, gently running his gloved hand through her pinkish-black hair. "Don't you worry about that for now, Eb...I love you dear."

Paps nodded softly, and sighed tiredly as he felt his spouse's loving touch on his tail. "...it certainly has been a day..." He yawned a bit, and within a few minutes, he was sleeping somewhat peacefully thanks to Happy.

Sansy had gotten settled into their room, and he sighed a bit; giving a look through on their area. "...This should be fine enough for however long we need to stay, I would assume...for now...I believe it's just we need to rest up..."

Jen was sitting on the bed, and she was tossing her baseball up and down in boredom. "...Wish we were still home..." Junior just had his fencing rapier out and was polishing it. Arial was stretching against the wall, going through some of her ballet exercises.

Shinji cooed and hissed at the device before trying to pat at the screen. Dar was watching Miki soothe herself and pet her head, loving her sound he seemed.

"I don't know if I would call you terrible, Papa. But I think you are great." Ebrima managed a little smile up at him, "I trust your word."

Julia decided to head off and go find her siblings, mostly to make sure they're not doing mischief.

"...love you too..." Eb sighed and relaxed against him. Kryssie managed to smile at the sight, "Well...guess we can make the most of it."

Marrie was currently giving Brandon a bottle to drink from. Azure and Seline were playing with themselves for the moment, not seeming to mind. "We'll make the best of it...it should be okay. I know we want to be home but...I rather us be here for a little while and figure things out than get any of us hurt..." Marrie sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult.

Kinta smiled and gently rubbed his son's back as he tried to interact with his phone. "Ohh, such a cutie snakie~" Miki looked up at Dar, and nuzzled against his hand, grabbing onto it softly.

Boss smiled to her, and he knelt down slightly giving her a very loving hug. "Thank you, Ebrima."

Cupcake continued to hold Eb in his gloved hands, not minding it at all. "That's exactly right, Princess. We make do with what we're given. And we always try to make the best of things."

Sansy nodded, as he came over and gave Jen a sweet hug, grinning brightly to his oldest sibling. "Mama is perfectly correct, Jennifer! We will make the best of our time here, and it will be much...much safer then if we were home. Your Granni Tahi...she is cunning, devious, and has an ability to...play a very long, ardous game. But...she has hopefully not much knowledge of this place, or at least any way of getting here. G'pa performed a lockdown on the observator, so no one can return, unless they physically went to the machine and knew the unlocking code. Only your Grandpa, G'pa, and Uncle Paps knows that unlocking code."

Junior looked to his Dad and sighed. "...Are you sure that no one else knows this code, Dad?"

Sansy tapped his fingers together slightly, as he thought about it. "Not that I know of, Junior...hopefully."

Dar chuckled and stroked her cheek, "Stealer of hearts and lives, no doubt in my mind."

Ebrima hugged back happily, her emotionless face breaking with a smile.

"We can only hope...We just hope for the best. No doubt the Queen here will call a meeting on what to do later on..." Marrie knew that much on how things went.

"Has Papi told you anything, Sansy" Marrie had been worried since Edge had been rather silent.

Sansy sighed, shaking his head a bit. "No. He just went back to the hospital with Mami and Tyra. He's stayed rather quiet about the whole thing."

In the fell hospital, he had helped Tyra back into her bed, and he had sat down in one of the chairs. "Ya feeling any better, Puddin?"

Bitter had taken a couple of pictures of Tyra after she had gotten into the bed, as Edge had given her a sweet kiss. "Such a sweet picture...yeh, we're really worried honey..."

"I'm not surprised...but I can't help but worry..." Marrie let out a sad murr, "...Funny...what you thought would happen to Kryssie..when she first started dating...happened to Tyra..." she sounded so sad saying that, the cruel irony floating through her head.

Tyra lied back on the bed with her G'pa's help, nodding slightly, "Little better...things still hurt but...it's nothing I'm not used to..." she still seemed really weak and her voice hoarse. Long road for recovery ahead for her it looked like.

"I'm sorry...I...I really thought...he loved me...I thought he cared...took an interest in me...mom...made me see it...and uncle Papyrus...I thought..." she didn't have the strength to cry anymore. She just hugged herself and shook.

Sansy sighed, shaking his head. "I never would have thought something like that could have happened to her..." He crossed his arms and then went to the suitcase, getting out his pajama pants. "For now...I'm just going to get ready for sleep. I need to do my exercises and...um...say goodnight to Mama and Papa...I guess..."

Edge sighed, running his robotic fingers lightly through her hair. "Don't you be sorry...don'cha ever be sorry Puddin...you jus was blind to love...jus like your Grandma Wingdin was years and years ago...I jus hoped no one ever had to go through that..."

Bitter sighed, looking to Edge. "Are you really sure...you were the one who completely railed on Wingdin when we tried to get you to come over to Swap originally..."

Edge looked back at Bitter and let out a whine. "Really, Bitty? You gotta bring that up now? And yeah, I tried to...to tell her things like that, but you already know what he had done was wrong...and you're on the road to getting better Puddin..."

"We could all use some sleep. I think May invited us to dinner, if you all want to go get food, go ahead. I'm going to put your brother to bed." Marrie looked to her kids as she gently rocked Brandon. Brandon looked like he was midway asleep.

"Hungry..." Azure complained lightly while Seline's stomach grumbled.

Tyra leaned against his touch, whimpering slightly at being touched so nicely. Been a while since that. "...I suppose..." she started falling asleep against him, the medicines and deals of the day taking their toll and exhausting her.

Sansy had gone to the bathroom as he got dressed in his pajama pants and he came out to his family once again, when he heard his twins complaining about being hungry. "Well, we could go and get some food I would figure, my little ones!"

He sighed, and went over a bit; doing some of his usual evening exercises, such as push-ups, lunges, and sit-ups. Junior watched his Dad for a moment, then he joined in with him in his exercises, for something to do.

Edge let Tyra fall asleep against him, having almost gotten into the bed by then so she could snuggle him. "Yeh, you just rest 'gainst your G'pa...I love you so much, Puddin..."

"Yes please." Azure mewed lightly before taking her sister's hand.

"I'll take them. I'll be back soon. Jen...? Arial...? You two want to come along too? Or do you want to stay with your father and brother?" Marrie got up from her spot to lead her littler ones off. She didn't want them going alone, especially in a big hotel...in Fell...

"...love...you...g...pa..." Tyra muttered before fully falling aleep, letting exhaustion take over.

Vera meanwhile was pacing around the room, unable to really relax. She was getting ansty from being there and having too many thoughts rush through her head to really calm down.

Jen and Arial looked to their Mom and they both got up from where they were doing various things. Arial stretched a bit more and stood up coming over to Marrie. Jen grabbed her baseball and came over to Marrie as well. "Sure thing, Mom." Jen replied quietly.

"I'll go with you, Mama..." Arial sighed, and worriedly looked around a bit. "...this place is kind of...scary..."

Junior got up from where he'd been doing exercises with his father, and he went over to Marrie. "MAMA! I'LL GO WITH YOU TOO! YOU MIGHT NEED PROTECTION IN THIS TYPE OF AREA!"

Edge gently ran his fingers still through her hair, as Tyra rested beside him.

Aqua came over to Vera, and gently tried to hug her, having put their clothes away. "Vera...Vera...It will be okay...we're here and we are safe..."

Jamie and Johnny sat on their bed, and they looked to their mothers. "Mom? What's going on?" "Mom, are you alright? You've been pacing since we got here...and where is...here anyways?"

"Okay. Thank you. We'll be back, Sansy. Try not to overdo yourself okay?" Marrie quickly went over to give her husband a kiss before leaving with the kids for dinner. "Hopefully we don't need protection...May and the Queen did say this was supposed to be safe..." She still sounded worried however.

Vera stayed still for a bit after Aqua hugged her, she still seemed on edge however. "We're in Edg-...your Grandpapi's and grandmami's old home...where Tyra comes from. This was their old place...Fell...We're supposed to be safe here..." She dodged about being alright. She wasn't alright...a lot of 'what if's were flooding through her mind.

Sansy let out a soft happy growl at the kiss, and he smiled up at Marrie. "Of course not, my dearest~"

Junior, Jen, and Arial continued on with their mother heading down to wherever they would be getting dinner. "...There's a reason I've kept my fencing rapier with me, Mama. Just in case we needed some kind of protection!" Junior stated quietly.

"I've got my bat too, Mom." Jen replied. Arial just let out a quiet noise as she stayed close to her siblings.

Aqua gently ran her fingers through Vera's hair, looking gently to her wife. "Ku'uipo...your mind is a clouded as a deary day isn't it? You wanna talk with me about it, hm?"

She pressed a soft kiss to her wife's cheek, keeping her watery arms around her, to try to help to ground her.

Marrie followed off to the restaurant portion of the hotel. May had said he had food at the ready in case people wanted to go down. "Hopefully we don't need them...that's all...We should be okay. Your Uncle May was nice enough to put us in a safe place after all. Unless all of you wanted to go and stay in the castle instead?"

She didn't want them getting scared now. Though Marrie did admit..she was a little fearful too. "Safe! Safe! We're safe!" Azure chimed, more than happy with the change of scenery. "...I like it..."Seline seemed to agree silently.

"...You know what I'm thinking, Aqua...you know what SHE did to me..." Vera huffed, "And I'm supposed to live with the fact that she's back? I can't! What if...what if she found a way here? What if she followed? What if she tried doing the same shit to me she did 18 years ago!? Or tried it with Kryssie?!"

Junior nodded softly, and he sighed as he followed along beside his mother. "No, we're fine here Mama...just... I wanna be home."

Jen frowned as she looked out through the windows of the restaurant. It was painfully obvious they were underground still. "Is it always so...dark, underground Mom?"

Aqua closed her eyes, and nuzzled Vera. "Veronica, I know what you're thinking, and I know what happened. But... I don't want you or any of our ohana to get hurt either! That's why we're here!"

Her sights crossed to the door, and she knew just a few doors away was Cupcake and Wingdin, along with their daughter. "As for Krystabelle...I don't know. And that scares me and I know it scares you too. But we're strong and so is she. We can protect her and ourselves against this."

{You are my warrior, my goddess, my lover and my wife. I stand beside you as I always have, Veronica. I love you, and I will protect you however I can.} Aqua stated, before she gave her a passionate kiss.

"Me too...Me too..." Marrie admitted with a sigh. She heard Jen and nodded, "Well...it was a little brighter...but not by much...The Underground had no sunlight...no night and day like we do at home...this is...what your dad, Uncle Paps, Grandpa, Grandma and I all lived with...and I'm so thankful you three were born on the surface...you didn't need to grow up with any of that..."

"...scary..." Seline mewed out, unsure how to take the change. Then again, she was used to sleeping with a nightlight all the time. Getting used to the dark was going to be a challenge for her.

Vera wasn't really feeling the kiss much. She still seemed tense and unsure. She let it happen but didn't do much back. She'd let go and lean against Aqua tiredly. {...The kids don't know yet...I don't know if I can tell them...}

Arial looked out the window, seeing the far off cavern wall and she sighed. "This isn't that nice of a place...wait, no night and day? How did you know when to get up? There's no sunlight? No stars at night?"

Junior crossed his arms and huffed softly. "This place blows Mama! I would like to go home!"

In their room, Jamie and Johnny listened to their mothers and they started to get worried.

"Mom? Tell us what?" Jamie asked worriedly.

Johnny got up from the bed and came over to his mothers, looking to Vera. "What is going on? We're taken over to Uncle Napstaton's house, then we're told to go to Grandpapi's timeline, for our safety...you're having a breakdown and Mama is calling you a warrior. This makes no sense! This is crazy Mom! What happened? Can we help you somehow, please?!"

"We went by an internal clock. The crystals in Waterfall would dim and brighten in some areas to let you know if people were asleep or not. Though...everyone does life at their own time...some people were awake and doing things at some time. And some others did it in another time...did you know your Aunt Zhara grew up first as a nocturnal monster? She'd be up the other half of the day with her parents. She switched pretty quick after some time." Marrie smiled at the old memories. Though..being honest with herself, she rather keep them memories.

"And we can't go home...home isn't safe right now...maybe tomorrow we can talk to G'pa and see if maybe we can spend a day or two in Alpha. Least there it's a little more familiar..." Marrie sighed before leading to the buffet table to grab Azure and Seline some food.

Vera looked to the floor and sighed. She'd only perk up when she heard another voice,

"Mom...what's going on?" Kyrssie had come into the room, worried expression on her face.

"...sit down...and...give me a minute...okay? I...should tell you this stuff and...it's...a really hard story for me to tell... Vera hissed slightly in pain as she held her head, not wanting to...but now seemingly left with no choice.

The triplets looked to each other and seemingly agreed that this was certainly big things if they truly couldn't just go back home like they wanted.

Marrie knew this was going to be difficult, even if this wasn't her Underground it was similar enough that she was getting depressed from it. She hoped the people here did get to see the surface soon. For now, she tried focusing on her children.

Kryssie headed over to the bed, sitting by Johnny as she saw Jamie, "Jamie, there's a sign that says don't drink the water. If we want some, we have to call for room service to get it."

Vera pulled from her inventory some bottles of water, handing it to Jamie and Johnny. She always kept some on her just in case, habit she had since dating Aqua.

"Mom...? Are you okay?" Kryssie asked out of habit, "you...have been acting weird lately..."

"...Actually...no...I'm not...I'm not okay...I've...been never okay for a...long while...Just been really good at managing it. Kryssie...before you arrived, I was freaking out over where you were and if you were okay. I needed you safe and away from home...I needed all of us safe and away from home. To get away from HER...the person Edge talked about who fought them...also hurt me...so badly a long time ago...way before either of you were born. Well...almost...it was...when I was pregnant with you, Kryssie...when..and I HATE to call her this...when my "mother" tried killing us both..." Vera was already starting to claw at the carpet in her stress.

Jamie and Johnny took the water bottles and they both drank them quickly. Johnny sighed, tapping his claws on the bottle slightly. "Woah...kuso, Granni tried to kill sissy?!"

Jamie wrapped his tail around his waist and he sighed softly. "So she tried to kill both of you...but why? She's your Mom..."

Aqua came over to the twins and she gave them each kisses on their heads. "Keikis, it's a long time ago when it happened...and honestly I'd rather you not be callin her 'Granni' she ain't ohana, and never will be. She's a real... dastardly woman."

"She was the worst...and I was only going to be another one on her list...She was the reason why your Grandpa John died...she might have killed a lot more...I don't know...but she was part of some really freaky shit before she met your grandpa. He was tricked that she was just this innocent girl that got grabbed and tortured into being part of the cult...in reality...she was part of it in her own free will...played wife for your grandpa so she could kill him slowly with some poison. The same stuff that would end up killing her slowly too.." Vera growled at the memory...everything that SHE had said to her. Made her magiblood boil and tears come back to her eyes.

"...Originally...she was going to kill your Aunt Marris...thinking she'd get a kid soon since she was dating your Uncle Sansy then. But then...she heard I was having you, Kryssie...and I guess whatever was ailing her..could be cured from you. She got me...from your Aunt Marris...None of us expected it...she got hurt and...we got taken away...for her own use...At first she said she was only going to take you from inside me...then...she said she was going to leave me for dead...cause what use am I to her or anyone else other than being a burden..." There would be more clawmarks on the carpet and more tears falling.

"...Your Uncle Paps, Sansy, Aunt Undyne...and Grandpa James came to rescue me from her...they all got hurt...I really thought I was going to die...I thought I was going to lose you...and she didn't care...she knew NOTHING of the word mercy...or love...she never fucking loved me..she tolerated me...I'm not upset about her not liking me...but just living that lie..and...taking everything away from me...making me feel I was really worth nothing...just...a carrier of her salvation...that's what screwed me up...that's why I'm afraid..." At this point, Vera was just crying. Kryssie didn't wait anymore to hug her mom tight. Vera didn't take long to hug her back.

Aqua instantly was beside her wife's side, hugging her as well. {We aren't going to let any of our family get hurt anymore. I didn't know about all of this until after I was with Mom here...then, years later, we had both of you boys! We're going to make sure that we're all safe now. That's why we're here now.}

Jamie and Johnny looked to their mothers and their older sister, and they let out worried meows of their own. "So...we're just going to...stay here?" Jamie spoke softly, as he got up from the bed, and came over to Vera, snuggling against her easily.

"We don't want you to get hurt, Mom..." Johnny also snuggled against Vera as well, as he kissed her cheek lovingly. Both of the waterkits were somewhat wet, as was normal for them, and they both hugged Vera firmly, snuggling her lovingly.

Sansy had finished his exercises, and he went over to where Brandon was in his crib, and he gazed down at his son; lightly stroking his son's head softly. "...I will make sure that you and your siblings are always protected, my sweet little boy...your...'Granni' will never harm you. I will make sure of that."

"...Hopefully not for long...I don't plan to stay here forever..." Vera chuckled sadly as tears kept coming. She hugged all of her family, still afraid, but glad for them being so close.

"...I'm here Mama...I'm glad I'm here..." Kryssie mewed out before kissing her mom's head.

"...I'm glad too...I just want you safe...I had to deal with her...I don't need any of you dealing with what I did..." Vera shook in her sigh as she stayed in place. She hated the Underground...but she hated her mother more.

Brandon was suckling on his skeletal tail again, mewing softly at his Papa's touch. He'd let go from that and reach to grab his dad's finger, babbling softly. He had no idea why they were there or where he was, but he liked his Papa and siblings. That mattered most.

He continued to babble and play with Sansy's fingers while he kicked his little feet. Though...he did manage to say..something. "da...ba...baba...ba...bada...da...dada...dada? dada.." He let out something between a little hurgle and a purr as he nuzzled the skelegator's hand.

Aqua also kissed Vera's head as well, and nuzzled her wife lovingly. "You know, if I had too...I would walk through fire, just to keep you and our ohana safe from her, Vera...I love all too much to stand by idly while this is going on..."

Sansy looked down at his son as he babbled softly. His smile grew as Sansy let Brandon play with his sharp-tipped fingers, seemingly entranced with them. After he heard his son say 'dada' his smile grew tremendously, and he gently scooped up Brandon into his arms; and he pressed kissed softly all over Brandon's head.

"MY SWEET LITTLE BABY BOY! YOU SAID DADA! YES, IT IS I, YOUR DADA, THE MAGNIFICIENT SANS! MWEHEHEHEEHEE!" He was beyond elated as he gingerly hugged Brandon, then he went to their bed, laying down with his son on his bare ectogel chest. "My precious little boy~"

"And I love you too much to let you go. She's my problem..not yours. You're not getting anywhere near her, Aqua. No way in hell I'm letting you!" Vera hissed out, "NONE of you are going near her...it's about time I finished what Dad and my Uncle started...If anyone's taking her down...it's me...We'll see who's the fucking burden then..."

Brandon immediately started giggling and hurgling as he got scooped up into his dad's arms and showered in kisses. Once on his chest, he did pat about and try crawling before he decided to curl up on him like a kitten would. "dada...dada"

Marrie would come back soon enough with the kids after eating a good enough dinner. Not like home, but it was free and May was nice enough to get it for them. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long of a stay. She did try to stop by to see if Paps was free to talk for a moment, hoping maybe they could get relocated to Alpha since the kids weren't keen on staying.

Aqua's pink eyes gazed to Vera, and she pressed her forehead against Vera's, matching her breathing to Vera's; a somewhat intimate act for them. "I will not let you go alone, my sweet catnip. She might not be my problem, but she is our problem. You and I pledged to each other when we married...we stand by each other's sides...thick and thin, health and sickness...I will be by your side, no matter what, Veronica. I love you."

Sansy looked to his son, and he smiled happily, looking to his kitten baby boy. "My sweet precious little boy...you may be as weak as I am...but you are certainly strong in your soul and in your mind..."

Paps had gotten up after a bit, from falling asleep at his spouse's touch, and he was cuddling with Happy on the bed, while they continued with their embrodiery hoop. He was writing in his latest journal, his large glasses perched on his nasal ridge as he saw Marrie coming to knock on their doorframe.

"hey, you uh...doin' okay marrie?" He looked up over his journal, setting it to the side.

"...Love you too ya big sap...just...we'll see okay?" Vera wanted to just stop thinking about it. She was tired. All she wanted to focus on was Aqua's breathing and having her kids around. "I love you all..."

Brandon let out a tiny mew/growl before yawning, looking ready to fall asleep. It was getting close to bed time for him.

"Hi Paps...wanted to...see how you were doing and...check up here...maybe ask a favor...Are...you holding up okay? The kids?" Marrie seemed nervous to try and talk to them all of a sudden.

"We're fine. Eb and Roxie had gone exploring about. We're going to call it a night soon...Why? What's wrong?" Happy looked concerned for her, noting the very similar body language they'd do.

"Sorry ...I...wanted to ask...would it be okay if my family and I went to Alpha tomorrow? None of them are taking the Underground well...and I can't exactly blame them...I think they'll be better off with something closer to familiar..." she admitted softly, seeming to feel bad for asking.

Aqua helped Vera to calm her breathing down, and pressed a soft kiss to Vera's lips afterwards. "We love you all too, my sweet ku'uipo~"

Jamie and Johnny grinned as they hugged Vera again, both of them meowing excitedly at the love from their ohana. It took them both a moment to realize it, but they both looked to Kryssie. "Wait, sissy, didn't Grandma and Grandpa come back?" "Oh yeah? Did you see them!? How are they?"

Sansy chuckled quietly, and started to rub Brandon's back easily as his little boy started to fall asleep on him. He felt like going to sleep as well.

Paps shrugged a bit, and sighed, letting his tail flop a bit to the side. "eh, doin' as well as one can be i guess...shoved back in the underground, and my dead parents are back, but yeh, i'm doing swell...i agree with hapsta, i'm ready to just pass the hell out..."

After he'd muttered softly, along with what Happy had stated. Hearing what Marrie had asked, his eyes widened a bit. "um...sure i guess it would be alright? i can contact untie caddy, see what she and gaster says..."

Grabbing his phone, he called Caddy first, putting it on speaker for them to hear it more easily.

Caddy picked up her phone, and sighed quietly. "Papyrus...oh, dear, whatever are you calling me about this late at night?"

Paps chuckled softly, and smiled to himself. "hey, untie caddy...i was wonderin' if you and uncle gaster would be up for hosting marrie, sansy and their crew?"

"Their crew? Oh...um, certainly I would guess...Of course, our house is big enough I guess...or they could go over to Papyrus and Mettaton's house..." Caddy yawned, as she carried the phone to the kitchen while she started up the kettle for a late night cup of tea. "...if they wanted, they could come over tonight I would guess? Gaster is asleep at the moment, but we have enough room..."

"Yeah, I saw them. They're doing okay now. Just fell asleep by the time I left" Kryssie assured, "We can see them in the morning if that's okay."

"We can do that...yeah..." Vera managed a little smile. It was something.

"Thank you, brother...I'm sorry...I...just don't want them stressing out too much..." Marrie sighed as she played with the hem of her dress.

Meanwhile in Alpha, Rey was sleeping soundly in her room of nightlights. No darkness was getting her tonight. She'd hear her mama's voice and started waking up, wondering what was going on.

Jamie and Johnny seemed placated by Kryssie's response. "Sounds like a plan, sissy!" "Great! I was worried about that!"

Aqua pressed another soft kiss to Vera's cheek, rubbing her fingers through the tired cat's hair. "C'mon ku'uipo...let's just try to rest for now? I'll braid your hair, and I've got some fresh flowers from home to make you a new flower crown while we're here. Red roses, and dark centered poppies...it will give you hope, passion and enduring strength that you'll be watched over my love..."

Paps nodded and chuckled a bit. "far as it seems, guess untie caddy doesn't mind it. she doesn't seem to mind if you guys come over, even if it's tonight actually."

Caddy yawned softly, and she picked up her phone about to hang up. "Okay, so...I'm going to hang up now. Just use the Observator, and come on by..." After hanging up the phone, she stood by the stove, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Soon it was percolating, and she pulled it off before it whistled, and she poured herself a cup of tea.

Sighing, she settled at the table, and closed her working eye as she took a sip after a few moments.

"Sounds good...I'd like that..." Vera managed an uneasy smile. Least she had her family now...no one could take that away from her.

"I can stay here too. Maybe we can just relax for now. Want to watch a movie?" Kryssie looked to her brothers with a toothy grin.

"I'll go see Sansy and tell the kids. Thank you Paps. Have a good night okay?" Marrie gave Paps and Happy a hug before heading out. Some good news out of this.

Rey would get out of bed and peek into the kitchen in curiosity, "Mama...?"

Aqua smiled, and led Vera to their bed, and started to run her fingers through Vera's hair, starting to hum softly and braid it. She gently misted Vera's hair with her own water from her body, making it easier to braid as she went along. "There we go, ku'uipo...get your hair nice and braided...you'll look so beautiful. Then again, you always do~"

Johnny and Jamie looked to their sister, and they grinned brightly.

"We saw there was an giant bathtub!" Jamie stated excitedly.

Johnny asked Kryssie, letting out a pleading mew to her. "Can we watch it in there!?"

"We can cuddle together like we used to do, sissy!" They both asked her lovingly, smiling up at their big sister with a pleading expression. They both worried about drying out in the conditions of the hotel, and they didn't want to sleep alone that night either.

Caddy yawned softly again, and she looked over to Rey, smiling a bit. "Oh, I hope I wasn't too loud, Rey...just had some family calling me late. Decided if I was up anyways, I'd make myself a cuppa tea. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Heh...that's my line, Aqua." Vera laughed a bit as she relaxed, already starting to feel better. "...love you babe..."

"Oh...why not! Sure! I found out there's a TV hidden in the room!" Kryssie giggled and headed over to get things ready. She loved being around her brothers, and truth be told she missed them in college.

"I'm okay, Mama. Just..heard some noises and wanted to see. Everyone okay?" Rey asked as she headed over.

Aqua let out a burbling giggle, and she gently kissed Vera's neck. "Love you too, dear."

After a few moments she'd finished braiding Vera's hair and she looked to her wife, gently running her fingers across Vera's ears. "I can't even imagine...how I got so lucky. I love you so much."

Her plush lips pressed against Vera's, as she kissed her wife lovingly. Going to her inventory, she pulled out a small, thin box, handing it to Vera. {Happy 15th anniversary, Veronica. With...everything today I knew you'd probably have forgotten by now, hell I almost did too...but I love you so much. I wanted to get this for you...}

It was a charm bracelet, with five little charms on it, one for herself, one for Vera, then there was one each for Kryssie, Jamie and Johnny. On a little bar that was part of the clasp it read 'Ohana means never being left behind or forgotten.' in a flowery script.

Jamie and Johnny had gotten excited and they hurried off to the second bedroom they were sharing to get into their nighttime swim trunks. Soon enough the sound of watery yarn balls were heard being thrown in the room as they started play fighting with each other over something stupid.

In Alpha, Caddy smiled a bit more and she chuckled. "Oh, yes I guess everything is fine? It was my nephew Paps, from Swap calling me actually. Marrie and Sansy are coming over tomorrow with their children for a visit actually."

"Shit...I didn't realize..." Vera sighed, she was always really bad at remembering those. Mostly because she never really got into those. But she tried making an effort for Aqua. "Thanks babe...god this is so sweet. I can't believe it's been 15 years..." it still didn't feel like it.

Kryssie would get her swim suit on, a simple one piece. Technically she didn't need to keep hydrated all the time like her mama and brothers. She maybe needed to do it on a a week. She preferred to stay out in the sun and keep warm more times than not.

She'd get into the bathroom and see the two fighting, easily pulling the two apart with watery tendrils, "Hey! Don't make a mess in here! I still have to get the TV open and on!"

Rey seemed to get interested, "We have more family? Where's Swap? Is that another city? Another country? Are they like brother Sans and Papyrus?"

"Heh...that's my line, Aqua." Vera laughed a bit as she relaxed, already starting to feel better. "...love you babe..."

"Oh...why not! Sure! I found out there's a TV hidden in the room!" Kryssie giggled and headed over to get things ready. She loved being around her brothers, and truth be told she missed them in college.

"I'm okay, Mama. Just..heard some noises and wanted to see. Everyone okay?" Rey asked as she headed over.

Aqua let out a burbling giggle, and she gently kissed Vera's neck. "Love you too, dear."

After a few moments she'd finished braiding Vera's hair and she looked to her wife, gently running her fingers across Vera's ears. "I can't even imagine...how I got so lucky. I love you so much."

Her plush lips pressed against Vera's, as she kissed her wife lovingly. Going to her inventory, she pulled out a small, thin box, handing it to Vera. {Happy 15th anniversary, Veronica. With...everything today I knew you'd probably have forgotten by now, hell I almost did too...but I love you so much. I wanted to get this for you...}

It was a charm bracelet, with five little charms on it, one for herself, one for Vera, then there was one each for Kryssie, Jamie and Johnny. On a little bar that was part of the clasp it read 'Ohana means never being left behind or forgotten.' in a flowery script.

Jamie and Johnny had gotten excited and they hurried off to the second bedroom they were sharing to get into their nighttime swim trunks. Soon enough the sound of watery yarn balls were heard being thrown in the room as they started play fighting with each other over something stupid.

In Alpha, Caddy smiled a bit more and she chuckled. "Oh, yes I guess everything is fine? It was my nephew Paps, from Swap calling me actually. Marrie and Sansy are coming over tomorrow with their children for a visit actually."

"Shit...I didn't realize..." Vera sighed, she was always really bad at remembering those. Mostly because she never really got into those. But she tried making an effort for Aqua. "Thanks babe...god this is so sweet. I can't believe it's been 15 years..." it still didn't feel like it.

Kryssie would get her swim suit on, a simple one piece. Technically she didn't need to keep hydrated all the time like her mama and brothers. She maybe needed to do it once a week. She preferred to stay out in the sun and keep warm more times than not.

She'd get into the bathroom and see the two fighting, easily pulling the two apart with watery tendrils, "Hey! Don't make a mess in here! I still have to get the TV open and on!"

Rey seemed to get interested, "We have more family? Where's Swap? Is that another city? Another country? Are they like brother Sans and Papyrus?"

Aqua smiled, tilting herself to the side to grab her bag from the floor. "You are very welcome, Vera. I had a feeling you'd like it. Honestly...it feels like just yesterday when we'd said our vows, what little there was. Kryssie was so excited too...her little handprint is still on our wedding certificate too."

"I know I say this sometimes but... I'm still sorry for how I acted when you were in the hospital... I didn't know what you'd gone through." She inched closer to her wife, putting her hands on Vera's hips. "But, that won't ever happen again. I promise you."

Jamie and Johnny let out frustrated meows, and they both sunk beneath the water at being pulled apart. "We were just playing!" "It's not that bad!"

Caddy sighed softly, thinking on how to explain this to Rey. "Hmm...yes, and no... First off, Swap is a different area altogether. It's a different timeline, and they would be similar to your brother Sans and sister Marris."

"Heh...yeah...she had such tiny hands for a three year old.." Vera chuckled at the memory. She wanted her little girl to be part of the wedding, was her family too.

"I know you are...it's in the past and things calmed down. Just needed a while to see things." Vera leaned against Aqua and closed her eyes, just wanting to relax. "...Thank you...for being here...Not sure what I would have done without you."

"I know, but you're also making a mess! And the water isn't that great to play in here. We don't want to break anything. Now come on and watch the movie else I'm dunking you both!" Kryssie has a challenging smirk on her face as she put the DVD in the player and had the TV pop out. Once that got done, she sat between her little brothers and hugged them, ready to get snuggles on. She missed 'em.

"Ooooh...Um...a..timeline?" Rey still seemed confused but tried to roll with it for now. "So they're coming to visit tomorrow? ...He won't be mad at me...will he...?" She still felt guilty for being around, at least in remembering Sans's reaction.

"Heh...yeah...she had such tiny hands for a three year old.." Vera chuckled at the memory. She wanted her little girl to be part of the wedding, was her family too.

"I know you are...it's in the past and things calmed down. Just needed a while to see things." Vera leaned against Aqua and closed her eyes, just wanting to relax. "...Thank you...for being here...Not sure what I would have done without you."

"I know, but you're also making a mess! And the water isn't that great to play in here. We don't want to break anything. Now come on and watch the movie else I'm dunking you both!" Kryssie has a challenging smirk on her face as she put the DVD in the player and had the TV pop out. Once that got done, she sat between her little brothers and hugged them, ready to get snuggles on. She missed 'em.

"Ooooh...Um...a..timeline?" Rey still seemed confused but tried to roll with it for now. "So they're coming to visit tomorrow? ...He won't be mad at me...will he...?" She still felt guilty for being around, at least in remembering Sans's reaction.

Aqua smiled softly, feeling Vera leaning against her. "I dunno what I could have done without you either, ku'uipo."

Her dreads gently draped over Vera's shoulder, and she pressed a soft kiss to her wife's cheek. "I'll always be here for you..."

Johnny and Jamie both calmed down enough, and they flared their gills a bit as they breathed underneath the water for a moment before they came topside, water dribbling down their necks.

They both snuggled against Kryssie, and smiled as they started to watch the movie with their sister. "We love you Sissy!" Both of them mewed out as they cuddled her.

Caddy thought for a few moments, and she sighed, smiling. "Mhm. Oh, no no, they don't even know about you dear. But it'll be okay. Now Sansy and Marrie have six children actually, so it'll be a full house."

Kryssie giggled out and hugged her brothers, "Love you too ya big doofs!" She easily cuddled them as the movie started, already feeling like things were okay.

Rey nodded slightly, her face looked interested when she heard there were six children. "Oh wow! That is quite a lot of family! I hope they like me..." She wanted to make a good impression.

Jamie and Johnny both smiled a bit, as they settled in to watch the movie, their slightly webbed fingers holding onto their sister's swimsuit to snuggle against her.

Caddy smiled as she drank more of her tea, then she sighed slightly as she finished the cup. "Oh yes, they are quite sweet actually...they should love you Rey..."

After a few moments, the sound of soft plodding footsteps were heard, as Gaster had woken up as well, wondering where Caddy had went too. Dressed in just pajama shorts and nothing else, he came into the kitchen, yawning as he put his glasses on. Caddy, what are you doing up so late? It's nearly 1 am...is everything okay, dear?

He blinked his eyes a bit, seeing that Rey was up as well. "Rey-Rey...are you okay, sweetie?"

Rey smiled and sat by her mama, now just interested in keeping her company and listening to her.

She'd look over curiously at the sounds of footsteps, her smile growing when she saw her Papa come over. "Uh huh! Mama was telling me some things. I heard her on the phone and wanted to see. We're having tea now." She held out her own cup that she grabbed a little earlier on to drink from it.

Caddy smiled softly, as she was by then drinking a second cup of tea from. She got up from her chair and gently kissed Gaster's cheek as he came over to her. "Everything is fine, honey...I'll get you a little something to nibble on, G."

Gaster settled into a chair across from Rey, his own rather large ectogel gut hanging over his pajama shorts a bit. "Aw, thank you Caddy...wait, who you on phone with anyways? At one in the morning?"

She had gone and gotten a couple of brownies out from the fridge, and she set them in front of Gaster, smiling softly. "It was Paps actually. His little brother Sansy is wanting him and his wife along with the children to come over tomorrow."

Gaster picked up one of the brownies and he broke it in half, handing it to Rey. "Here you go sweetie. That will be nice to have Sansy around along with Marrie for some quality family time, I thinking!"

Rey had taken the brownie half with a wide smile, "Thank you, Papa! They must be really nice then. And they have so many children! Even bro-...Even Sans does not have that many. Though...he may be getting close."

She started hesitating in calling Sans brother now. She wasn't really sure if it was even okay to call him that after what happened. Papyrus, she easily and happily called him brother. Sans...? That was a different story. She just hoped she did better with these family members than others in the past.

Caddy took a sip of her second cup of tea, and smiled softly. "It will be really nice, Gaster. And that is rather true, Rey. But I believe after that half of a brownie, and your cup of tea; we should head back to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day I'm sure!"

After they'd finished their tea and brownies, they all headed back to bed soon enough, and the new day came for all of them. Gaster had made sure their house had enough of the extra rooms ready to go for Sansy and his family when they were to come through the Observator.

Caddy at the moment was putting the final touches on some casseroles she was cooking in the oven for their lunch; while Gaster was cleaning up the living room at the moment.

Rey was trying to help where she could. She tried helping out with the casseroles and now she was off helping clean the living room. She seemed excited at least, "I wonder when they'll be here? I'm so excited! Papa, how long will they be staying? Is Brother Papyrus going to drop them off? Or do they come on their own?"

She helped vacuum up a spot under the couch when the thing jammed. She turned the machine off and looked to see what she got, "Huh? Papa...is this a magazine...? About...food...? Why was this under the couch?" She seemed confused on how it even got there.

Gaster had draped claw proof covers onto the couches and chairs, and he'd been arranging books on the shelves while Rey had decided to vacuum underneath the couch.

"So many questions, Rey-Rey! They'll get here soon enough, I'm not sure how long they'll stay..." He fixed up a few more things on their shelves as he spoke. "I don't believe so? I'm not sure if Papyrus will drop them off or not... I never asked them that."

When he heard the vacuum get stuck on something, he headed over to help her, when he saw what was stuck. It was one of his favorite magazines. '101 Cake, Candy and Cookie Recipes' and each recipe had a full color photo beside the recipe itself.

He grabbed it gently, and chuckled softly. "Oops, that should be back in um...not in here. I'll go put it back, Rey." He got the magazine from her, and took it back to their bedroom, putting it into the nightstand drawer where the other few magazines they had were at.

As he came back to the living room, he smiled to Rey, patting her head softly. "Don't you worry about things like that. Thank you for finding it though."

As he felt his phone vibrating in his vest pocket, he smiled softly to himself. "It looks like they'll be here soon enough Rey. And Sansy says he has...guests, too?"

"Sorry Papa. I am excited! I don't get to do much else since I can't go to school yet." Rey admitted as she tried getting things clear from the couch once again. She didn't seem to really question the magazine, more questioning why her Papa acted like that in seeing it.

Rey did perk up at hearing there would be more coming. "Oh good! We have more family! I hope they like mama's casserole and the cake I will make later!" She giggled out and kept vacuuming until things looked neat enough. She hoped they got there soon.

It only took another half hour, and the limo from Mettaton's house pulled up to Gaster and Caddy's house. Sansy came out first, looking rather tired, yet still chipper as he led his wife out from the limo.

"ALRIGHT THEN! THANK YOU FOR THE RIDE OVER METTATON! WE GREATLY APPRECIATE IT." He first did a polite bow of sorts to Mettaton, despite the dark circles under his sockets.

Arial came out first and she nearly kissed the ground. "Yaaaaay! Fresh air, real grass, I missed you!"

Junior came out from the car and grabbed some of his and his siblings bags and he laughed a bit. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE DRAMATIC ONE SISSY."

Jen just smiled and gave Mettaton a soft hug, the skelecat/gator hybrid looking up at him. "Thanks Uncle Mettaton. We really, really appreciate it."

Caddy came out from the house, wiping his gloves on his apron and he smiled sweetly to Marrie seeing her first. Then her expression dropped a bit as she saw a familiar teacup'd head coming out from the other side of the vehicle.

Wingdin was trying to help Cupcake out from the limo, as Benny came out and sighed. "Holy crap... he's got the seat belt stuck to his belt somehow, how did the big guy manage this?"

She sighed, and leaned against Cupcake's girth, while she fiddled with the belt, finally getting it undone. "There we are! Come on...we are visiting my brother and your sister! They will be being so so excited!"

Caddy dropped the cup she had in her gloved hands as she saw Cupcake coming over towards her.

Marrie managed to get out, though she still looked worried about Sansy, "When we get inside...it's straight to bed with you, okay?"

Brandon was happily babbling in his Mama's arms as he seemed to wave goodbye to Mettaton. Mettaton gave Jen a hug back and a wave to Sansy and Brandon. "No trouble at all, Darlings! Let me know if you need anything! And stop by the house whether you like, you know Papy and I love seeing you all!"

"Of course. Thank you again, Mettaton. Arial, please don't kiss the ground! That's dirty!" Marrie sighed and headed over to Caddy.

Mettaton was about to head over to help Cupcake and Wingdin but they seemed to manage. He still seemed to be in shock from seeing them both again but his acting skills did him well in hiding it. "Have fun! I know Mother dear would be so delighted in seeing you two again!"

Rey had finished putting the vacuum away when she heard all the commotion. Her smiling face would turn one to concern when she heard the cup break, "Mama? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Azure and Seline got out of the limo last, the two were having fun with the lights and little ice box built inside. They stood by their grandparents with smiling little faces and giggles, despite the fact that just like their dad, they looked tired.

Sansy smiled softly, and sighed. "I guess dear...of course, we might stop by before we head back home..."

Arial got up from the ground and wiped her face off slightly, giggling. "Sorry Mama! I'm just so excited! Their surface is so cool! I miss home!"

Caddy looked to Marrie and she then looked over to Rey as she asked her something. "I... I never thought I'd... Oh..."

Cupcake came over with Wingdin beside him, and he smiled softly adjusting his glasses slightly. "H-Hello there sister! It's...well, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Caddy gently reached out to Cupcake's gloved hand and she laughed nervously, then she hugged him tightly as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Cupcake chuckled brightly, and he patted her back softly. "I know... I know it must be so strange...oh, and who's this little dear now?"

He adjusted his large glasses a bit, smiling brightly to Rey. His mannerisms was of course very similar to how Gaster usually acted, and his body shape was familiar as well. "A-And what's your name, sweetie? I'm Dr. Caddy Brewer, but you can call me um, Uncle Cupcake if you'd like, many of the children call me that you know...o-or Grandpa Cupcake I...I-I don't know if you're Caddy's daughter or granddaughter..."

Marrie took her husband's hand and led him to the house. The twins would follow behind their siblings, looking a little better at being outside in the sun again. "I missed home too, Ari. Just be careful, okay? Don't get sick now." Marrie advised lightly as they headed over.

Rey giggled at the sight of her family, they were a lot bigger than she was thinking. Normally she would be shy and hiding behind her Mama, but seeing how Cupcake was similar to her parents, she couldn't be shy. Especially if he was being so nice. "Hello. I'm her daughter, Reymona Trebuchet Gaster! But Mama and Papa call me Rey. You are the brother Mama talks about a lot!" She finally got to meet the man she heard so much about.

Marrie was a bit surprised to see that the couple had a child, and so young too. She looked like her triplets' age!

"Come in! Come in! Papa! Look who's here! I'm going to get a broom! Mama dropped a cup!" Rey ran off to grab the broom and dustpan to get the mess cleaned up.

Sansy pressed a soft kiss to Marrie's cheek, letting himself be led inside the house. As they knew where their rooms were, Gaster helped to bring the bags further inside, as Junior had followed them inside as well. It took a few minutes, but Jen and Arial had gone inside as well. Gaster was getting them settled down when he came closer to the doorway, and he blinked a bit seeing Wingdin and Cupcake.

Cupcake blushed slightly, and he grinned lightly to Rey. "Ah, Reymona! You're certainly a darling little sweetheart aren't you? And you're her daughter now, my how interesting..."

Wingdin came over to Cupcake, and leaned lightly against her husband, patting his side. "Ooh, Caddy dear, you have a daughter? At your age?"

Caddy had let go of Cupcake, and she smiled in embarrassment. "W-Well...she wasn't exactly...brought about like your children..."

Gaster came out and he shook Cupcake's hand a bit in surprise; then he hugged Wingdin gently. "Sister! It is so very nice to see you again...but, I thought you had died..."

Wingdin giggled softly, and she smiled up at her older 'brother'. "We had! But Edgy, he bringing us back just yesterday, using an old spell of his, and um...well, it was from his black magics that he knows, but he is staying with Bitter and his granddaughter Tyra in hospitals. She got badly hurt and...well, old bad things have come to hurt us...Tahi is back."

Caddy gasped softly, shaking her head a bit. "I don't know much of what's happened, I actually had thought this was more...a bit of a nice visit actually. Paps didn't tell me much last night, it was nearly 1 am when he'd called us..."

Cupcake sighed, shaking his head. "I can certainly tell you all more about this, once we get inside. I've already instructed Mettaton and Papyrus to leave the device on lock down, so in case that Tahi or Arin can find a way through, they cannot get to us here. For right now, I'm rather hungry actually...we um, forgot to get dinner last night, we were so confused and just dragged everywhere. We have...well, literally nothing to our names now. After we'd...died, our old home had apparently...gotten destroyed. It was after Wingdin had passed however, and what we do have left, is...stuck in our little house at Napstaton's. Back in Swap. And we were pretty much dragged to Fell for our own safety..."

Wingdin gently rubbed his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Cuppincake, we will be being okay. While we are here, we can maybe be getting something for ourselves...and it is not a worry of things for right now. Our grandchildren are the biggest worry right now. Yes?"

Gaster came over and he delicately picked up Rey into his arms. "Helloing Sunshine...yes you are right, sister. Our children, are the biggest worries for now. Rey, this is my sister, Wingdin. How about you go and play with your Uncle Sansy's children, and we will be having lunch soon enough, would you like that, sweetie?"

Rey headed over to Gaster easily, letting him say hello to their guests as she watched the children come in and get settled. She didn't seem to understand why they were brought in. Tahi? Tyra? Edgy? Bitter? Who were those people? Were they more family? Friends? She had a bigger family than she thought.

"We're doing the best we can. Paps, my sister, and our family from Fell are all getting together to make a plan of what to do next. I know they'll handle it okay." Marrie managed a smile as Brandon suckled on his tail in her arms. "Thank you for letting us stay here...the kids were just not handling the Underground very well. They're still working on how to break the barrier."

Rey let herself get picked up by Gaster, even managing to hug his neck as she was carried. "Hello! Oh, yes Papa! I would like that very much! Come! We have many things here!" Rey looked at the triplets mostly but didn't seem to mind the littler ones.

"Sleepy..." Azure complained slightly with a yawn. Seline looked like she was going to nod off.

"Ari, Jen, Junior, it's up to you three if you want to. Rey seems really nice. I think I need to put Azure and Seline for a nap too...poor girls didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Marrie was worried about them and Sansy...she'd never really seen them with dark circles like that.

Junior nodded softly, and smiled up at Rey. "Hi, Grandpa Gaster! Your daughter is very sweet! We'd love to spend some time with her, I know you and Grandma Caddy would like to meet with Grandpa and Grandma again!"

Jen chuckled softly, and hugged her Mom; watching as Sansy gently scooped up the twins.

"Come along my girls, we'll take a nap together I think. Thank you again for the time here, Uncle Gaster, Aunt Caddy." Sansy remarked as he yawned. His HP was down to 4 due to his worrying and stress; his soulrate was slightly jumpy but otherwise he was mostly healthy at the moment. Just the stress was getting to him at the time.

Arial looked up at Rey, and snuggled against Cupcake as he came inside. She was the smallest of the triplets, and very lightweight due to years of her ballet training. "I like ballet, Reymona...do you like that?"

Cupcake looked to Arial, and he chuckled a bit, gently picking her up as well. "There we are, Ari...you've been wanting snuggles with Grandpa haven't you?"

"Grandpa, I think all the kids want that. You're gonna have a pile of grandkids on you the moment you sit down I bet you~" Arial giggled out brightly, snuggling against his soft and plush chest.

Cupcake and Gaster then went to the kitchen together; with Gaster carrying Rey and Cupcake carrying Arial easily in their grasps. Wingdin and Caddy chuckled to each other. The older skelewoman came over and hugged Marrie softly. "You be resting, and watching over family, dear. I'll make sure Papa doesn't eat the entire kitchens, okay?"

Caddy giggled, and nodded. "I'll stay with Wing and Cupcake; you just rest. If you need anything, we'll be in the kitchen okay? I've made a vegetarian and a meat-heavy set of casseroles. I know Sansy and the triplets eat a good bit of meat, but that you and the girls aren't that fond of it, alright?"

Marrie hugged Jen back with her free hand as she watched Sansy take the twins, "Go on and sleep. I'll wake you three up a little later." She gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Azure and Seline yawned and mewed tiredly as she snuggled up to their Papa, ready to take a nap.

Marrie would keep a close eye on her phone app for his vital signs. Last thing she wanted was for him to drop down more HP.

"I never did ballet before. One person in our family is a dance teacher who does that, Papa told me. I don't know who or where that starts though." Rey answered Ari, curious about the whole thing.

Marrie smiled at Wingdin and leaned against her, "Thank you, Mama...I'll rest up soon too. I just want to make sure Brandon does okay. He'll be taking a nap soon enough too, I just have to feed him first. And yes, please don't have him eat everything. Thank you again Caddy...you have no idea how thankful we all are for this. We owe you and Gaster so much." She looked relieved at the sound of hearing that thee was a vegetarian set, good. She still couldn't stomach so much meat and the girls were very picky about it. That made her job easier.

Sansy had gotten to the bedroom, and he set the girls down first; laying down between them with a tired growl. Cuddling the girls to his chest, he stretched out and easily soon fell asleep in the soft bed.

Ari smiled happily as Cupcake settled into the chair at the table. "Oooh, I can show you some movement sets if you wanted!" A slight pinkish-blue blush crossed her cheeks as she heard Cupcake's stomach rumbling. "Grandpa! You really are hungry, I can hear your stomach!"

Cupcake soon was flushed a strawberry pink color, and he laughed in embarrassment. "Gracious...I guess I really am hungry..."

Gaster went and got out two trays of brownies, and he slathered them both in a tub of frosting each. "Here we are, Dr. Brewer! Triple caramel brownies, made somewhat fresh by your sister Caddy!"

Wingdin looked to Marrie, and gently ran her fingers through the girl's hair softly. "Of course, sweetie. I'm going to check up on Papa and my brother. You knowing them and their appetites..."

Caddy came over and pressed a soft kiss to Marrie's forehead. "It's not a problem, dear. And don't you worry about Cupcake or G. Me and Wing have them under control. Please...our house, is your house."

As the older skelewoman and the sweet teacup had come to the kitchen, they both sighed at the sight. Their husbands were digging into a tray of brownies each, conversing over what had occurred in their lives and what was going on currently. It was as if nothing had really changed between them.

Azure and Seline weren't behind from their father. Both of them curled up and rested in his arms, easily falling asleep, feeling safer already then they did back in the hotel.

"That sounds like fun!" Rey looked more than happy to try. She liked trying new things. Hearing the grumble made her giggle more. She was more than happy to listen to the two talk while they ate before wiggling her way off of Gaster's hold to play with her new family.

Marrie let out a small purr, "I know them well enough, Mama." She gave Wingdin a kiss before going to the couch to feed Brandon. He needed his bottle and had to try a little more solid food since he was starting to show teeth. Skelegator roots coming in nicely for him. Brandon took to the mushed up stuff okay, though his worst ones were those with peas since he really didn't like the taste of them. There was already fussy baby skelekitten-gator sounds as she tried giving him a carrot and pea baby food.

Caddy came into the kitchen and looked to Gaster, shaking her head. "G...are those the brownies I just cooked this morning?"

Gaster had the fork in his mouth, and he chuckled brightly. "Ahh...they were in the fridge, Caddykins~ The ones you baked this morning are still on stove!"

Cupcake took another large bite of the brownies, and he blushed a bit. "Y-Yes! He um...got these for us to enjoy, instead of the...casseroles you'd made for everyone..."

Wingdin rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth for Cupcake to give her a bite of it. "So much frosting though...you two would eat a can each wouldn't you?"

"That's what is on each tray actually, sister!" Gaster cheerily responded as he took another bite from his own tray.

Back in Fell, Paps was attending a morning meeting with Verri, Aquaria, Napstaton, Edge, Vera and Aqua. He was going over what he had in his journal about what had occurred, with Vera backing him up on the parts that he'd been nearly passed out for.

"...yeah, so sansy and marrie are over in alpha right now, with uncle gaster and aunt caddy. they brought mama and papa with them as well. decided it was...simply safer for them all. so, papi, have you figured anything about the black thorns on your own yet?" Paps remarked as he was trying to figure out where to go from where they were.

Aqua frowned worriedly, as she came over closer to Vera's side, holding her wife's hand. Giving Vera a kiss, she leaned lightly against her a bit. She had something she'd wanted to surprise her wife with the night before but wasn't sure about telling her with everything that had been going on. In her inventory was another special charm for the bracelet she'd gotten her for their anniversary.

Edge shook his head, and sighed. "Nothing yet, Paps...any ideas Vera? Verri?"

Rey actually sniffed at a piece of frosting covered brownie before shaking her head in disgust. Too much sugar for her liking. And after the last time she tried eating a can of frosting like her Papa, she wasn't keen on doing that again. Throwing up made her dizzy and uneasy.

She decided instead to focus on having fun with her cousins instead, interested in what Arial wanted to show her.

In Fell, Vera went over what Paps missed, she already looked so tired and stressed out, her claws in her free hand were digging into the table in her fear and frustration. "Dad's mentioned old war stories and how he took them down way back...including how he met her Darren said he got some info and training that the Black Thorns would use but never committed to the lessons, especially after when the witch poisoned herself while trying to kill dad."

"I was looking into some video that I managed to save on my phone when Arin and Tahi first attacked. This monster was dead for years before..but is back in some fashion...so whatever this magic is, it is similar to that of what Headhunters use, but it's use, origin, and summoning is very different than our own..." Verri spoke up as she revied the footage on her phone. One of the policeman there was kind enough to give her the feed from his body cam.

"But what is similar so far..as I've cataloged...is the partial ressurection of the dead, the tendril like whips, greater strength, and teleportation...but that's where these similarities stop..." Verri looked over at the rest, "There's far more here and it feels so much more sinister."

"Considering that the lady went for years playing sweet old sick lady without a problem and do all the crap she did, she doesn't play games., that makes sinister is an understatement. But you can take away black magic from others, Pops. Can't you do it to her?" Napstaton eyed Edge, hoping that was something.

"This isn't black magic...nothing like it. If we try and take it, who knows what would happen!" Shade made her way over and took a seat by Edge's side, "My apologies for being late...I was paying a visit to Tyra and checking in on your mother, Verri. She's stable now, thank the angel."

Wingdin had settled down beside Cupcake, taking a sip of his cup of tea to wash the taste of excessive, buttery frosting from her mouth. "Blegh, too much butteryness..."

Arial began to show Rey some basic ballet moves she knew, enjoying time with Rey. Soon enough, Junior and Jen came out as well to enjoy time with Rey while their Papa and little sisters were sleeping.

Paps sighed, shaking his head. As Verri showed the footage, he narrowed his eyes a bit, pausing the video right before Arin shot himself. "look at this. it's a way of teleportation...and he's done this before too. he says...that he isn't afraid anymore. so he's shot himself, as a way to potentiate the teleporation...papi, how do you teleport even? is it like me, utilizing the void or?"

"No no...I use uh...soundwaves essentially. I bark, and it warps time and space momentarily, utilizing my own black magic to help propel myself where I want to go. You open up a portal via a focusing of your own blue magic, which causes you to exhaust yourself, similar to Comic too. Red can shortcut like myself though, which is why he can do that, without having physical exhaustion playing a key point." Edge explained quietly. "Biggest difference is that Red doesn't have to use soundwaves, he just can walk through or forward, like yourself."

"As for the variety of magic, Shade's right. It's nothing like my black magic. What the Headhunters use, is based off of my own variety. Verri and Shade improved upon it, but the base is still of my own. This is certainly nothing like mine...but for it to be somewhat similar...it really does disturb me." He gently patted Shade's hand, and looked to Napstaton. "...I could try to create a device, like the restraining pucks I created...that withdraw the exuding magic from a person. That could work...but we'd have to get someone close enough to...what's left of Tahi or Arin. Possibly the both of them...but what could draw them out?"

Rey was trying her best to do the moves, she looked like she was having fun. She seemed to have more fun as Junior and Jen joined in wanting to spend time with her, her earlier worries were gone, they liked her. Marrie smiled at the sight and kept watching them as she fed Brandon. "Say Aaaah..."

Brandon tried eating a bit but started to spit it out, hating the taste of the peas and whining. "Oh baby...come on. You gotta eat! Okay..okay...no peas...let me see what else mommy has." Marrie sighed and tried to wipe away his face before digging in his diaper bag to find something else.

Shade took Edge's patting and looked over at Napstaton as well. Part of her had an answer to Edge's question...but it wasn't going to be anything anyone liked, including herself. "...We know what draws Arin...From...the ramblings Tyra gave this morning...he's obsessed with her...as for this darker Tahi...if she is anything similar to the ones we know...perhaps her children would be something she latches onto..."

Vera immediately grew angry at that, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! AFTER ALL THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED YOU'RE GUNNA RISK YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE AGAIN?! OR MINE!? Bitch never fucking loved me in the damn first place, ain't no way she's coming to me, and I ain't risking Kryssie's life for this! I wanted her far as fuck away from her!"

"I do not want to risk Tyra either. Not with how she is and if we can get definitive proof that this idea could even be done. But my question is what is motivating them to come out now as opposed to 18 years ago when she first passed?" Shade was starting to look annoyed with Vera's anger and attitude.

"Who the fuck gives a shit!? The point is we gotta get 'em out! There's a reason my dad fucking destroyed the fucking cult years ago! They can't and shouldn't do this shit! They're dangerous and not afraid to fucking kill anyone to get what they fucking want!" Vera continued to growl and yell, only making Shade more annoyed.

Caddy overheard Marrie's problems with Brandon, and she went to her pantry; pulling out a jar of sweet potatoes. Coming over to Marrie; she held out the little jar. "Why don't you try some sweet potatoes? I keep this around for Jeremy, in case he fusses over real food. Marris just...eventually will give in to him, despite he's almost five years old. He sometimes has problems with his jaw after speech therapy."

Edge listened to both Shade and Vera, and he sighed shaking his head. "Alright...alright there ain't no goddamn need to be fighting like this youse two!"

Aqua looked to Vera backing up at her wife's anger, and she shivered a bit. "Let me go then! Let me be the prey maybe! She must want to...to come back, like before..."

Paps' eyes widened and he looked to Aqua a bit. "what the hell are you getting at, aqua? and plus, we don't want to put anyone in harm's way, but we've got to get them out though...you are pretty close, though. what's getting them to even come out now, vera is right. something needs to be drawing them out now, unlike before..."

Aquaria glared at Aqua and Vera, and shook her head, letting out a gurgling growl. "It's because of shit that prolly happened nearly 18 years ago. What caused her to flip the first time, ya say it was your girl, Kryssie. Before she was even born. What's the same now? Are youse pregnant, Vera?"

Aqua suddenly looked very guilty, but stayed very quiet, looking towards the floor by then. It seemed she was intimidated by Aquaria and how she acted.

"Thank you...that might just work." Marrie sighed and opened up the can with her claws, hoping that Brandon would take to it. Brandon squirmed for a while, afraid it was just peas again, but he soon calmed down enough to try it. It wasn't peas, so he ate it with little problems. That made her relieved, at least until Brandon ended up spitting back up the potatoes into her face. Usually happened since she tried transitioning him to mushy food instead of bottles. "...Well...looks like I'm getting another bath today..."

Brandon just laughed in her hold as he hugged his tail.

"Babe, no! You don't even have anything she wants! Don't be doing something stupid!" Vera growled out at Aqua, not wanting her to go through with it, "And fuck no I ain't pregnant! Ugh...I don't even think I can handle another kid right now! I'm barely getting by with not scaring the shit out of my kids now with all the shit that's happening!" She seemed pretty frustrated.

"Even if it was that...wouldn't she have made an appearance when their twins were coming? I'm not entirely sure if it is that..." Verri thought outloud as she tapped at a piece of paper with a pen. Her free hand would take Aquaria's and pat it lightly with her fingers. "...Tell me...how long ago was the falling of the Black Thorns? Did your father ever give you a date?"

"Yeah...Winter solstice...literally 4 years before monsters got locked up underground." Vera mentioned tiredly, not in the mood or had the energy to get angry anymore.

"And currently it is the winter season on the surface...perhaps there is something there...a revenge plan? A start of a ritual? Who knows. But whatever it is, it's drawing her and Arin out. Let us not risk anyone's lives before we fully know what is going on. I rather not ressurect anyone if we do not have to." Verri's tail flicked in thought while she spoke, her serious Queen face was shining through.

Caddy gently took Brandon into her gloves and sighed. "It's alright...Tina had a bit of that as well when she was little too. At least until one time she'd tried to fly from Gaster's arms down to me...and she got dizzy and threw up into my head...that was fun. Come to Grandma Caddy sweetness...I'll hold you while your Mama takes a little shower, hmm?"

Aqua continued to look down towards the ground at Vera's growling. She had started to put her hand onto Vera's arm, but she pulled back nervously at how she responded. {I...I'm going to checkup on the kids...}

She turned back towards the double doors leading out from the little meeting room, as she went back towards their hotel room. When she came inside, she went to the kitchen to get herself another bottle of water, and she couldn't help herself as she'd started to cry silently, the sound of pattering rain hitting the tiled floor quietly.

Edge saw that Aqua had left, and he sighed. "Alright, so winter solstice...it might rely still on human-based dark magic then. Our magic tends to weakest around the winter solstice, that's the shortest day of the year. But...hm...it seems that it might be relying more on a ritual, than revenge. Because if it was revenge, she could have struck on any other day, or even if it was tied to the solstice, what about all those other years ago then?"

"It's been nearly 300 years to the day since monsters had been locked up in Swap from what I remember Wingdin tellin me." Edge mused softly and sighed.

"Oh boy...thank you, Aunt Caddy...I'll be back soon." Marrie sighed and headed off to go clean herself up. She had her fair share of messes, girl did have 6 kids.

Brandon babbled up at Caddy, seemingly interested in her. She looked like his grandpa...but it wasn't his grandpa...weird. He tried reaching up at her to grab her handle, wondering how much was different.

Vera nodded over at Aqua, letting her go. She was doing her best to calm herself down, not wanting her anger to get the best of her. She did that too many times before as a kid, didn't need it now.

Kryssie was in the room currently, trying to find something to wear for a little walk around the Underground when she heard rain. That usually meant one thing... "...Mama? You there? What's going on? Are you okay...?" She headed over to the kitchen to check up on her.

"True...very true...But there must be something...and what of the human? Arin. When did he get brought up into this? Too many questions but not enough answers..." Verri mumbled that last part, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Dad did say that this stuff was based from humans. Monsters gave it the edge it needed to work...most of the stuff she did use was based on plants and the properties things had, not just the magic in a person." Vera recalled that much from her father during his war stories. She grew sad, wishing her dad was with them now.

"It has, but how much time would one need to come up with such a plan? And who else might be part of it?" Shade wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.

"Gotta be something we can do now at least. Any word from the human dudes back home?" Napstaton wanted to see if they gathered anything there, hoping there was some answer.

Caddy giggled softly, smiling to Brandon. "Oooh, you like my handle honey? Come on, let's go and see your Grandma and Grandpa, and your Grandpa Gaster! Oh, we might need to give ourselves something a bit different from Grandma and Grandpa, hm? Ah, how about Memaw and Papaw? Do you like that? I know your Papaw's mother was Southern...Mistral would have loved that...so I'm your Memaw!"

Aqua sighed, trying to wipe her face off when she'd heard Kryssie. "Oh, keiki...a'a it's me...I...no, no I'm not okay..." She shook her head, pushing her dreads over her shoulder as she looked to her daughter.

"It's...hard honey. You know that...that yesterday was our 15th anniversary. I'd gotten Mom a nice little charm bracelet...and...well, I'd gotten an extra charm." She held out in her watery hand, the little baggie from the jeweler's that held the extra charm, which signified their newest addition to their family. "...I'm pregnant, Krystabelle...and I...I just couldn't tell her. Not with everything going on now...and the...the other me just accused Mom of being pregnant herself, which she'd thought was a reason why Tahi had come back!"

"I don't know how to even bring it up now...if I even can. It...It was just an accident about a...a month ago. I mean, we're grown women, been together since before you were even born, and married for 15 years! It shouldn't be that big of a deal! But now...it's possibly the biggest deal ever..." Aqua sniffled, and looked to Kryssie with a scared and tearful expression, her mouth just a shaky line across her face by then.

Edge had a grin growing across his face, and he chuckled to himself. The wheels were turning in his head, and he grabbed up a piece of paper from beside Paps and started furiously writing on it. ...need some dust, some old clothing, maybe fur...or even just hair...might need some magiblood...or some kind of fluids...hmm...could do a magidna extraction that might work...it would be half of it...huh...oh, oh, we could do the x and y from each kid! That would go, that would go...hm...

Paps looked to Edge with a curious expression, his eyebrow raising up as he'd listened to his Papi rambling on as he furiously wrote on the paper, drawing up some plans of his own. "...papi...just...what are you doing?"

Looking to Napstaton, he sighed. "uh, nothing yet really. ucher got roped into it all, as he was closest with us monsters during his time as mayor. despite his health issues, he's the assistant to the governor now. so far, those apartments are closed down for safety, and the area's been cordoned off as well. but there's been nothing popping up of tahi or arin however."

Brandon kept babbling up at Caddy to his own delight. He settled for suckling on his tail while Caddy brought him over to the rest of the old folk.

Kryssie hugged her mother and rubbed her back, looking worried for her. She knew about the bracelet before, was told the idea when it was first started. She had no idea about the new charm however, or the significance. "Uh oh...I...can see how that's a problem, Mama...oh mama don't cry! Please...it's okay. Mom would understand. I think you two just need to talk it down, right? But...um..." she wasn't really sure how to help. But best she could do was support her mother. This...was going to be complicated.

"Pere...please tell me you are not suggesting what I think you are..." Shade eyed him from her spot with a suspicious look. She could hear him mumbling thanks to her sharp hearing.

"At least we have that. Nothing is harming the humans or the other Fell monsters for now...that's how it should be...least until we come out with a plan. Another thing on my mind...Shade...you said mother was alone when you found her, correct?" Verri looked over at her best friend, who managed to break her stare into something else.

"Yes. She was alone. No sign of your father. I made contact with the Alphys of that world and there were no signs of monster dust aside from your mother's." Shade clarified which got Napstaton thinking.

"They play one hell of a waiting game...like rabid fans waiting for me to get out my dressing room.." he sighed, trying to understand everything.

"Brandon...this is your Papaw!" Caddy giggled out slightly, as she came over to Gaster, hugging his side. Gaster looked to Brandon and he smiled a bit. "Oh, I am Papaw now? Hehe, that is so cute, Caddy..."

Wingdin saw Brandon and she smiled brightly. "There's my little kitty-kitty, Brandon baby, come to Grandma I want lovies!" She gently kissed Brandon's cheeks, snuggling against him cutely.

Aqua sighed tiredly and nodded. "I...I guess that's the best idea...thank you Kryssie. I just need a drink of water, and to try to rest some for now. I'm not as strong as...Aquaria is, nor am I a queen. Just...a little splash of water, who should watch her children, making sure they stay safe, right?"

Jamie and Johnny were holed up in the bathroom still, watching another movie on the tv. They had gotten ramen ordered to the room, and were currently making their way through a very large bag of somewhat salty fake onion rings slathered in fish flakes as a snack.

Edge finished up his musings and he sighed. "I'm thinking of bringing back some other people. I mean, it wasn't exactly me thinking straight when I'd brought back Caddy and Wing. Just...was acting rashly, and I apologize for that. I should have been concentrating my efforts on bringing back John! He knows the most about these Black Thorns, and his own wife! Of course!"

Paps stood up with a growl, grabbing Edge's collar in anger. "what the fuck are you planning on doing, you crazy idiot!? that's what you're thinking on doing?"

Edge didn't seem phased at all by his son doing that, and he gingerly placed his natural hand on Paps. "Papyrus...just listen to Papi when I say this. It was...a glad accident that I'd brought Doc and Wing back. I know what needs to be done now. And I don't even have to go back home to perform it either. I've got everything I need here."

Paps rolled his eyelights and sighed, letting go of Edge. "fine...so what if she took john, verri? decided to make off with that crazy old fuck, i mean...not to bad mouth him, but from what i've heard from red and boss...john was kind of a real asshole to them growing up. not exactly as bad as our tahi, but...somewhere close-ish. at least from what boss told me, he tended to be very hung up on the ideal of...well, what's between boss's legs and how he could be captain apparently. which really makes no sense to me. despite problems in our underground, we've...never really been hung up on those things. guess that's another difference between our timelines, huh? or is that just john?"

Brandon started giggling and babbling as he was given kisses and cuddles. He started patting at Wingdin's face, hurgling to his tiny heart's delight. Boy lived for cuddles.

"Mama...don't talk like that. You're plenty strong and kind! You just have a different kind of strength. Mom and us all needed you and you were there. You helped out with a lot of stuff, not like..muscle stuff. You're stronger than you think, Mama. And we love you for that." Kryssie assured, not liking the tone Aqua was putting out.

Shade raised an eyebrow until she remembered what her friend's copy said. Right...that version died..

"How are you going to grab dad then? I thought you needed blood for that? And you haven't met him aside from being a ghost, how's that going to work?" Vera wasn't against the idea...but she was curious on how he was going to do it. She didn't want to raise her hopes up for nothing.

"Yeah...I wanna know too. How's that gunna play?" Napstaton was equally curious.

"And who else are you bringing besides him? It sounds as if you had other options, Edge..." Verri seemed hesitant but at least he was open with his ideas. That she could be thankful for.

Hearing Paps ask about Fell John, both Verri and Shade looked deadpanned as they answered...with even Mars's and Dar's voices chiming in from another corner of the room, "It was mostly him..."

"Truth be told, most monsters don't care about that kind of thing except a handful. Father was unfortunately part of that handful." Verri sighed.

"He was bar buddies with the others. Angel they pissed me the fuck off!" Mars hissed as she headed inside Dar huffed as he went the opposite way of his eldest sister, not wanting to be part of any of this.

Wingdin smiled sweetly, enjoying the loves from her littlest grandson. "Such a sweetie...come, you wanting little nibbles of Grandpa's treatie?" She loved to baby talk her grandchildren, as she brought Brandon over to Cupcake.

The old scientist easily took the little kitten into his gloves, and he held out a tiny bite of soft brownie, having scraped off the frosting from it. "Just a little nibble, he is still just a baby..."

Arial looked over and sighed. "Grandpa, I don't think Mama will be happy if you give him sweets like that..."

Edge grinned, tapping his robotic fingers against the paper he'd drawn up. "I was thinking of drawing out a bit of magiblood from you and Darren, Vera! You are his children, and I can extract the types that I would need from that!"

Paps shook his head, putting his hand over his face. "okay, i'll bite old man. what about the dust? at least with you and mami we had your dust..."

"I can easily get genetic material I need that's coded to him from old clothing, fur, or hair even! And...I was thinking of bringing back James too! They knew her vile ways the BEST!" Edge had the brightest grin across his face, as he flipped the page over, and continued on with his slight rambling as he wrote out more plans. "They would know probably the best of what she's doing! I'm sure Reggie still has some stuff maybe of James after he'd been able to clean out what was left of the house after that accident! And you've possibly got some things of John's too!"

Red had followed Mars, and he sighed. "...oh my god, pops, you've gone off the deep end...yer thinkin of doing recombinated dna revival through genetic artifacts, with descendant supporting trace blood? oh yeah, that's not gonna just blow up in yer face..."

"I made you through recombinated dna, you asshat." Edge snapped back, a growling tone at the end of his statement. "And you turned out jus fine, kid. Even gave me beautiful cubs, gyeheheh."

"...yeah, blasted with black magic and blaster dog...hell yeah, an' less than an hp too. i ain't fucked up none." Red retorted rolling his eyelights as he settled into another chair, lighting up a cigarillo. "so, how're ya sure you can get the mix right? get half o' the dna from vera and the other half from darren then? what if they ain't got no genetic material. it's been years since the old man croaked, an' a move to the surface too."

Brandon sniffed at the brownie before trying to bite it. He still had his little baby teeth coming out so he managed to chew it, but not by much. He'd spit it out quick, too much sugar and butter for his taste.

"...You can do that?" Now Vera was more inclined, "...I do have some of my dad's things. I...actually brought one of them with me. It's in my hotel room...Dad's old Guard cape...mostly wore it for special occasions...I can talk with Reggie to see what he has of Uncle's."

"I have no idea if this is gunna work but it's better than fucking nothing. If anyone could take that bitch down, it's him. He did it once, he could do it again." Vera looked determined to try.

"Hmmm...there is one other option we can try should this not succeed...But Shade...I would need your permission. I was going to tell you about this in private...but this might be beneficial to everyone..." Verri looked over at her friend with a small smile.

"What are you on about? I don't like that smile of yours, Veronica..." Shade wasn't sure how to take that.

"...We found your mother..." Verri simply stated, making Shade's eyes widen. Her mother...her dust...anything that belonged to her was taken and hidden by her bastard of a father. Locked away and never to be seen again. He made sure of that and tortured Shade with that knowledge every chance he could. It wasn't enough that she mourned...he had to make her guilty for a crime she never committed.

Edge felt his breath being pulled nearly out from himself. Not only could he bring back John and James...he could bring back Shadow. "...Go and get the cape. Go talk with Reggie, get somethin' of James too. We'll do it today. I...brought what I needed, and if there's something I need I can go to the Inner Chambers in the castle. As long as it's okay...I can bring everyone back."

Paps looked to Red then over to Edge. "are you...sure you can handle that, papi? that's...a lot of black magic and energy to exude...you only just brought mama and papa back and you were out like a light the entire night mami told me."

"yeah...i went to the hospital and you were sleepin so deeply tyra thought you'd nearly fallen down she told us." Red remarked, sighing. "...but i'll help ya. i know those old spells too, and i can get the magiblood we need from the others. vera, go and get darren too when ya go talk to uh...what'sit, reggie, or whateva."

"...I'll go get 'em. I'll be back." Vera didn't waste time and ran off to find Reggie and her dad's cape. Her dad...her dad and uncle...they were coming back. "...I want them back..." She knew she'd had to speak with her brother and sister about it, but maybe...just maybe.

"If you are going to be doing these spells...at least allow Red and I to help you. We know the spells well enough and give you the magic needed." Shade volunteered herself as she got up, "We'd be safer and more well off if we worked together."  
(And if anyone is ressurecting mother...I want to be there...) she thought to herself, not going to take no for an answer.

Vera would end up finding her siblings and talking them about Edge's plan. She managed to find Darren and tell him everything she could, even if it was a bit fast. Took a while for her to finally calm down enough and explain the situation, only to get the reaction she wasn't quite expecting.

"WHAT!? VERA THAT'S CRAZY! Out of all the crazy things you've done thoughout the years...you're telling me you want to commit necromancy!? This is outrageous! Dad died years ago! At least with Bitter, Edge, Dr. Brewer and Mrs. Brewer, they were dead only recently! Dad's been gone for decades! And we're bringing him back for this?!" Darren looked pretty stressed out over this, unsure of how to take it.

"Dare, come on! And it's not just dad! We can get Uncle James back too! You saw how his life ended, it shouldn't have been that way! And look what's coming to bite us in the ass now! WE can't take this alone! It's our one shot!" Vera tried talking him into it but he stepped back.

"No! Edge can do what he wants with his family and himself...that's his business. But this is our family!"

"They're fucking family too dipshit! Dad and Uncle could help! We need them!"

"And I need not to be part of this! They are NOT family...least not to me. Dad and Uncle had their time..." Darren was looking more frustrated.

"Which was taken away too damn easily and way before they were supposed to. Just...fucking...help me...help us...please..." Vera was keeping tight fists and a begging look at her brother."...please..."

"...I want Reggie on the know of this...what he says...is what will make my answer..." Darren sighed, still hesitant but, he did trust the dragon more at that moment. He'd lead her over to see him, hopefully he was still in the library with the children...

Edge sighed and nodded. "Sure, sure, Shade...I got no problem with that at all. Jus' lemme get my shit together, and I'll need magiblood from you too. Just a vial's worth...ain't much yeah?"

Reggie had been in the library with Luis and Mikane, who was sleeping at the moment, curled up in Kintaro's coil while he read a couple of books he'd found. "Ah, there we are Luis, found yerself a nice little book huh?"

He came over to Luis, looking at the little boy over his glasses, smiling softly to him. "Oh, now that...that's a nice little book. Kinda surprised a lot of these books ain't 'bout like, bad things and such, considering where we are, yanno?"

As he heard the door to the library open, he turned and smiled at Darren; until he'd seen the expression on the younger monsters faces. "What's goin' on you two? Ya'll alright...ya look like som'on caught your tails on fire or something..."

Kintaro looked up and gently scooped up Mikane into his arms, rising from his coil slightly. "Anata, are you okay?"

"Take what you need, Pere. I mind none." Shade was more than willing to do so. "First...I..just wish to see mother..."

"I'll take you to her, friend...not to worry." Verri assured and led Shade off to see what they found. The look of hope in her friend's eyes was worth it.

Luis was happily reading a book about a silly Loch Ness type of monster. He liked the fish and the monster on the cover and thought it would be fun to read. So far, he seemed o be enjoying himself, "Yeah! It's fun! But why? What's wrong? It's only a little dark." He didn't really seem to understand why the place was supposed to have bad books, or why the place looked like it did.

"Regg...we need to talk." Vera spoke up first.

"But before she says anything...and this will likely sound crazy...But this is what might happen and I need your opinion. I cannot make this decision without hearing your side." Darren wanted to make that clear before Vera started saying all that.

"I'm fine, Kintaro...I just need a moment." Darren still looked rather stressed and frustrated about it all.

Edge started to gather and set up what he needed, right there in the meeting room. Red started to help his Dad with assembling the machines and what else they needed to revive the three people they were planning on bringing back.

Reggie patted Luis' shoulder and smiled to the little boy. "Alright...now Lui, why don'cha go'on over to Touchan, check up on your sissy, yeah?"

He turned towards Vera and Darren and led them over to another corner of the library away from Luis and Kintaro. "Okay...what's all this about needing an opinion on crazy things? I've seen a lot of stuff in my life, and I've been around since shortly after the Barrier was raised. Near on 400 years old now...what in the world could this even be?"

As Darren explained himself, with Vera occasionally butting in to say her piece about the whole issue, he blinked a bit, and ran his fingers through his whitened hair, shaking his head in disbelief. After they finished, he sighed; letting out a puff of misty icy air. "...Hmm...heard a lotta things, but damn that is...insanity. Bringing back Papa and John too? I'd heard about Tahi, asked Papa James about her a good bit, despite all things I never went into the military..."

Before he continued on rambling, he shook his head and held his hands up slightly. "I say we do this, Darren. If it'll keep everyone safe in the end, it's worth it. I've got Papa's old military jacket, packed away with Renny's...I...I kept it, for sentimential reasons. Dunno why I brought 'em with me...just wanted to have 'em with me I guess..."

He reached into his inventory, pulling out a small wrapped package. Inside the package was two differently wrapped bags, containing military jackets. One labeled 'Jae' and the other labeled 'Brimstone'. "These are Renny's and Papa's. Here ya are."

Verri would take Shade to another part of the castle where Shadow's things were collected. Her crystal urn with her dust seen inside, her old black and red cloak, and...a red lace ribbon. One that Shade knew that her mother wore so many times before. The one that was supposed to be left for her...but never got.

"...Mother...you're back..." Shade sighed with tears in her eyes as she kneeled in front of the objects.

Luis headed over to his Touchan and baby sister, wanting to show off his book to them.

After getting everything out and explained to Reggie, the two watched him for anything. "Trust me dude...no one's judging you for that. I brought dad's old ceremonial guard's cape with me. It's the one thing that...I try and take with me...it's...all I have left of him..." Vera sighed, knowing the feeling. She missed her dad...even after all these years, she missed him.

"...I've missed them both too...perhaps...this might do well...we need help for this...and...perhaps this would do us good.." Darren sighed and took the bag that had "Jae" on it. "...Thank you, Reggie...I am more than appreciative for you." He hugged the old dragon with a smile, Vera not far behind.

"...Thanks Reg...we owe ya..." Vera was glad he could see her side in things. They wanted to help make this right, "Come on, let's go!"

Reggie would hug them back, a gentle smile across his snout. "Glad that I could help ya out. I'll stay here with Kintaro and the little 'uns. Don't worry 'bout me in all of this." He watched them leave, and he sighed a bit to himself, still holding his Renny's jacket in his hands.

Heading over to a chair, he sat down into it, and picked up the book he'd been planning to read again, setting the jacket in his lap gently. "...Guess it's jus' me an you again, Renny. Dunno how I'm gonna tell 'em yer alone again...but ah guess he'll have family again. Ya still got me."

Gently he patted the jacket affectionately, and closed his eyes for a moment. "...Still got me, Ren. I ain't goin' nowheres."

Back in the meeting room, Edge had set up the centrifuge, and the areas with clean sheets of plastic, so they didn't make any messes on the carpeted floor. "Alright...so we got all this set up, Red. Are Vera and Darren back with the things...? I got the extraction device set up for it now...just gotta pull genetic material from the items..."

Darren noticed him going back, thinking on his answer. "...Reggie...come with us a moment...please?" He walked over to the dragon with his uncle's jacket in tow.

"Dare...what are you doing?" Vera tried reaching for the jacket but he swiped it away last moment. "Just give me the-..!"

"You'll get uncle...on one condition...I want Leslie back too...they deserve a chance at life as Uncle and Dad." Darren gave his sister a look.

"...that's not up to me, but fine. He does need to come. Reg..come on. Please? Let's go. They're waiting." Vera looked over at the door, seeming impatient. She still needed to run down to her hotel room to grab the cape from her luggage.

"Well...Reggie? Care to join? Let's bring them both back...I'm sure uncle wouldn't come without them too." Darren chuckled and extended a hand out to the dragon.

Shade headed over with Verri, the crystal urn, cloak, and ribbon in her arms, "Mother's here...it's...been so long...I..." She hugged the urn close to her, a real bright smile on her face. Had been a long time since she had one of those.

"They should be coming soon. I saw them head to the library..might not be too long now." Verri assured with a smile of her own, "How are things here?"

Reggie had honestly thought they'd already left when he'd headed back to his book. He didn't realize that Darren could hear his mumblings, and he blushed a bit across his white scaly cheeks.

"That's mighty kind of you, Darren. Of course I'll come. Vera you need to go grab that cloak of Uncle John's. I'll go on ahead with Darren." Reggie grinned brightly, nodding as he got up from the chair, stretching his wings a bit.

"Lead the way, we'll get them all back!" Reggie was happier than he had been in a long while, he truly missed his parents.

Edge looked over when he saw the crystal urn, and he smiled happily. "We can take care of her first, Shade. As we have her dust, it'll be the easiest. I have to extract DNA from the materials for the others..."

"Things are ready to go, Verri. Just need the clothing items, and the vials of blood, then we can begin." Edge replied quietly, adjusting his glasses as he read over the notes he'd been taking the whole time.

"Then let's go." Darren chuckled and led the way with Reggie, least the castle wasn't that bad to navigate.

Vera nodded and ran off to her hotel room to grab it and give the good news to her family. Least they would be thrilled with the change she figured.

Her family was coming back...after so long...

"Then do what you must. Take my blood and do so, Pere...I'll help you with this as I can." She places the urn gently on the floor before she summoned her soul so Edge could get the magiblood straight from the source. Vera wasn't the only one who missed her parent.

Edge went and carefully extracted Shade's magiblood, and then he tipped Shadow's dust onto the plastic sheet on the middle of the floor. He stood a couple feet away and on his own, he performed the spell.

As he saw Shadow reforming, he focused and brought her back somewhat easily. "Moumoune..." Was all he could murmur seeing her, with tears in his eyes.

As Vera had run back to the hotel room, Aqua and Kryssie were talking quietly in the room, as Aqua braided Kryssie's hair into small box braids.

Edge let out a whine at the slaps and cringed. What the fuck?!

He frowned a bit, and whimpered at the kiss, rubbing his chubby cheeks. "...m'sorry moumoune...I...sorry..."

Changing to his bestial form he crawled over to the table, partially going underneath it, throughly chastised from her. Seeing how happy Shade and Shadow were however, his tail started thumping against the floor.

Red grinned brightly, and without thinking he changed to his chihuahua form and ran circles around them both, yipping happily.

Aqua looked up at Vera, and she managed a soft smile, having calmed down mostly from before. "A'a... The boys are in the bathroom...boys! Mom is back!"

Jamie and Johnny came out from the bathroom, and yawned. "Hi Mom!" "Aloha, Mom..."

Edge let out a whine at the slaps and cringed. What the fuck?!

He frowned a bit, and whimpered at the kiss, rubbing his chubby cheeks. "...m'sorry moumoune...I...sorry..."

Changing to his bestial form he crawled over to the table, partially going underneath it, throughly chastised from her. Seeing how happy Shade and Shadow were however, his tail started thumping against the floor.

Red grinned brightly, and without thinking he changed to his chihuahua form and ran circles around them both, yipping happily.

Aqua looked up at Vera, and she managed a soft smile, having calmed down mostly from before. "A'a... The boys are in the bathroom...boys! Mom is back!"

Jamie and Johnny came out from the bathroom, and yawned. "Hi Mom!" "Aloha, Mom..."

"All is forgiven mon ours. Thank you for bringing me back..." Shadow squeaked out softly as she nuzzled Shade. The two didn't mind Red circling them both. "Has been too long. "And I did not see that attack from Asgore. He got me in surprise...least you had listened Doudou." Shadow petted her daughter's head, "Though I suppose I work for my resurrection. What are we doing, mon ours?"

By that time, Reggie and Darren would make their way with James' and Leslie's jackets. A bit surprised to see the new bat monster but figured that was a good thing. She looked like her sister's friend's mother, but younger.

Vera grinned at her boys and hugged them, "Hey! Okay, so...buckle up, this is gunna sound weird but...Edge wants to bring back Grandpa John and Uncle James! So they can help with what's going on at home! Isn't that crazy?! We can have them back too!"

Edge sighed and crawled out from the table, sighing. "You sadly are right, moumoune... we've got an issue where...where I ran too. It's another timeline...you know Tahi, well in this timeline, she's...more like Asgore was..."

He frowned, and started to explain further what he knew and what he'd gone through with this Tahi in the past and what had happened recently.

Red came over and started work on the jackets that Reggie and Darren had brought in, while Edge spoke with Shadow about Tahi.

"a'right, so we can start on leslie first, because we just need reggie's blood..." Red commented, as the old dragon extracted his soul so he could begin the extraction on the jacket.

Finding a scale of Leslie's, he added the blood and performed the spell to being them back first.

It took a few minutes, but Leslie formed in the flesh and blood, and they sighed, letting out a strong plume of snowy breath. They were about the age of 35, when the scale had been left behind in their jacket when they'd shed it during a fancy dinner years and years ago.

Stretching their ten foot wide wings, they looked around a bit and yawned, slicking their long whitish-blond hair behind their horns. "What in tarnation am I doing here? And where's James?"

"i'm working on it, just chill already..." Red yawned, already working on James. "just need to get some fur or hair from the suit..."

After another moment or two, he'd found it. "here we are...uhhh, darren, lemme get some blood..."

Johnny tilted his head and let out a soft meow of curiosity. "You're gonna bring back Pop-pop and Uncle James?"

"But why? I thought they were happy...and dead." Jamie commented, leaning against Vera. "That's cool, though! We can have Pop-pop and Uncle James back!"

Aqua smiled as she sat on the bed and she gently hugged Kryssie. "That's wonderful ku'uipo...we can have them back! It's... it's wonderful..."

Shadow listened intently, her expression unreadable, mostly focusing on the information. "I see...we do have some work to do then. I will assist in however I can. And these two that you are bringing back sound as they will be the best to work with."

Darren nodded and let Red do the work. Seeing Leslie, he managed a wave, "It's a long story, Untie. But we'll clear it all up when Uncle and father come."

He pulled out his soul and let Red take the blood from it. So far..so good. He just hoped this continued.

"You know how Uncle died and I told you what happened to dad. We need them to help take down the witch. They battled the Black Thorns before! If anyone can figure out what's going on, they will!" Vera smirked and ruffled Jamie's head before going to her luggage to grab a clear plastic box that had John's ceremonial cloak...her most prized possession.

"...You're coming home dad..." Vera hugged the box.

Kryssie was a little worried, she hoped this was the right thing to do.

Leslie sighed, folding their wings up some. "Alright...I guess so...jus was spending time with James, and all of a sudden, 'm pulled back here..." They saw Reggie and came over to him, hugging their son lovingly. "Aww...my baby boy..."

Red got the mixture correct, and he focused, incanting the spell to bring back James next. "...bring him back to the age of his spouse, so that we may get the help that we need..." He was mumbling, as he did the spell.

A few moments later after he'd focused the incantion, he took a step back and his eyelight rolled back in his skull; as he passed out cold onto the floor. Thankfully, the incantion had worked properly, as James began to reform fully.

"Holy shit! Is he alright? Damn..." Leslie yelped out, when the clatter of bones was heard onto the carpeted floor when Red fell backwards.

Edge jumped as well, and he sighed. "...Fuck...damn it, Mars, can ya grab 'em, let 'em rest up in ya'll's room...e's as fuckin stubborn as I am sometimes..."

Reggie saw that Vera was coming back, as the boys and the rest of the family was following her to the meeting room. "Hey there, Vera...Darren's just getting his blood drawn again, but we'll need some blood from you too for James...guess Edge'll be doing the extraction from the cloak."

"Hope you ain't cleaned the damn thing, Vera. We need fur or hair from it. Thankfully there was a clump of fur that had gotten snagged in the collar of James' jacket. And Red found a scale for Leslie." Edge muttered as he held his hand out for the cloak from her.

James would reform back to the same age Leslie was, age 33. It was about the last time he wore the jacket too. "What in the...Leslie! You just poofed all of a sudden! I was...Where am I...?"

"Uncle!" Darren smiled widely at the sight. "HELL YEAH! UNCLE!" Vera rushed over and gave James a hug, earning a small laugh from the man.

"Nice to see you two as well but...where in the heck are we!? Why are we back to life? And if that was that easy, why did no one do it earlier! Died sleeping in a grease fire! Not the way I wanted to go!" He complained, only earning laughs from Darren and Vera. Yep...he was the same alright.

Mars sighed and headed over to grab her husband, "Come here you. Apple don't fall far from the tree, Edge. I think ya better let Shade handle getting the last one. Else you're gunna end up like him." Mars huffed out as she pulled Red into her hold. "Come on you...let's go. Time to rest."

Vera released her uncle and handed over the cloak, "Nah...I never even touched it aside from putting it in here. Dad had a thing where he wouldn't wash something if he only wore it once and for a few hours, unless he was doing backbreaking work. The cape he'd wear for maybe 3 hours to a function and fold it back up. It's how he kept it."

"I'll help with this one too. I haven't done a ressurection since Cerris's icicle accident but I can manage just fine." Shadow laughed as she headed to Edge's side and gave him a soft kiss.

Shade wasn't really sure how to take that but this was her mother...and Pere was a better dad than the bastard she unfortunately was related to.

Leslie grinned brightly, and chuckled. "There's my James..." They came over to James' side, and smiled to him. The dragon was much more healthy appearing as they'd used to be. No holes in their wings, all of their scales and teeth. Their yellow eyes were bright and lively as they laughed softly. "Least we're back, Jimmy; that's what matters, yeah?"

"Plus I figured they all thought we were just happy as clams staying where we were, hm?" Leslie remarked, as they looked to Reggie.

Reggie curled his thick tail a bit closer to himself and he sighed. "You...are completely right Renny. Plus, we uh...didn't really know about all this reviving stuff, until Edge started in on it. He brought back Dr. Brewer, Miss Wingdin, now you and Papa! I honestly thought...when someone was dead they was dead! 'Cept...him and Miss Shadow got their ways I guess..."

Edge gently took the cubed cloak, and unfurled it softly. "That's good, now let's see if there's somethin' on this thing..." He narrowed his sockets, inspecting it closely for any tufts of fur, or clumps of hair.

When he heard Shadow talking, he looked to her and smiled a bit. Then a soft red blush crossed his cheeks as she kissed him. "Oh...hehehe...moumoune...um, thank you..."

He gulped a bit, and continued his search, soon finding a nice thick clump of fur clinging to the inside of the clasp.

Bitter had come down from the room they'd stayed in and she yawned. "Oh gawd, Edge ya didn't even wake me up...this was too damn early for me, I swear..." She saw the kiss, and stopped in her tracks.

"Uh...heya there. Guess you're um...Shade's mom, huh? I can see we got the whole...thing set up fer bringing back the dead..." She mumbled as she came over to Edge's other side.

"Bitter...c'mon darlin, I got shit to do. Yes, this is Shadow. Moumoune, this is my wife, Bitter...um..." Edge found himself somewhat lost for words, as he started working on extracting the genetic material needed to mix with the blood.

Aqua blinked a bit, and she started counting on her fingers for a moment. {Holy shit, Edge went from nearly no one, to having four different people loving him...}

Edge didn't know Hawaiian, but he had a feeling that Aqua was talking about him as he heard his name. "Don't need backsass from you, drippy! M'workin over here!"

James chuckled and hugged Leslie back, "I suppose. You do look lovely, I can say that much. Nice seeing you not suffering from bad wings and struggling with food. And I can actually feel my knees again!"

"Don't get me wrong, afterlife was nice and all, but I rather be around family. " James clarified, "Just hope this doesn't scare the littler ones. I know Azure and Seline got so used to us visiting all the time. I hope they're doing okay...something ain't right."

"Trust me Uncle...it's not alright. We got a situation and we need dad. Edge, how's that fur collection coming?" Vera was getting anxious about this whole thing.

Shadow saw Bitter from her spot and managed a fanged grin, seeming interested in the tea cup. "Ah...the cupheaded one...yes...I remember. Thank you for being there and loving mon loup all this time. Tis an honor." She managed a bow, keeping things civil before leaning against Edge.

Shade knew that look too well, even after all these years. "Mother, please play nice with Mere. Pere has a large enough heart for all of you."

"I'm not planning anything, doudou, but it has been quite sometime since I've been around." Shadow laughed softly as she gave Edge another few kisses on his cheek. "Mon loooup~...I see a clump of fur there." She pointed to a slightly red spot on the cape, some of John's red fur trapped within the seams of the embrodiery.

"She's not backsassing, Edge. She was saying ya got a lot on your plate, and it's not my dad." Vera pointed out with a snicker. {I can't wait to see everyone else's face when they all get here. Marrie's gunna be stoked and I guess Red, Pointy Pap, Sansy, Paps, and Napsta are getting another mom. Angel above...Giftmas is gunna be a bitch...} she commented back to Aqua with a laugh.

Leslie smiled and giggled softly. "Thank you, James. It is really nice to have my teeth and wings again too. An' your knees are better...that's so wonderful!" They lightly wrapped a wing around James, and leaned their head against his side.

Bitter took another sip of her coffee and smiled a bit. "Mon loup? Heh...thanks. Oh, Shade, she can play whateva she wants. I'm game for it. And yeah, G's got an entirely huge heart, despite his bastardly nature..."

"...ain't a bastard, just an old fuck too old fer this shit sometimes..." Edge muttered, as he had continued to gather bits of red fur so he had enough. When he heard Shadow's crooning, he focused a bit more, and pulled out the last bit of fur.

"There we go...got enough now." Edge smiled and started to fully work on getting the genetic material. When he heard Vera, he looked over to her, and blinked a bit.

"Wait, what?" Edge seemed a bit dumbfounded, and he sighed. "...Aw, shit. Uhhh...moumoune, I got two other spouses as well. Wingdin and Cupcake. They're over in Alpha right now, for their own safety right now...but I guess we should uh...go grab 'em? I mean, Marrie would wanna see her old man too...Darren, go grab yer sis! We'll work on getting this done. There was less to work with then in James stuff, so I gotta put it in the centrifuge for a bit..."

Aqua giggled softly and nodded. {...Um...yeah, Giftmas is gonna be something else too...} She wanted so badly to tell her wife about their baby, but she knew it wasn't right just yet. She had to wait for John to come back, that...hopefully would be better.

James patted at Leslie's cheek with a smile before seeing his grandniece and nephews, "What...? No hug for us either?"

Kryssie ended up being the first to hug both her uncle and untie, "Hi Uncle James...Hi Untie Leslie...it's good to have you here again..."

"Good to be here, Kryssie. Heh...grew up a lot there, made yourself a fine woman." James chuckled and patted her back, happy to see she was doing well.

"He's not that bad." Shade and Shadow spoke at the same time, "Mark was a real bastard." Both of them let out a small laugh, "I would take my wolf any day after what Mark had done. I still cannot believe him! He's lucky he didn't make it to the afterlife, else I would have given him what for!"

"Wait...He never made it to the afterlife?" Shade grew concerned at that.

"No doudou. I haven't seen him at all. I was waiting for him so I could give the man a piece of my mind and an axe to his face! But he never showed." Shadow seemed pretty annoyed with that, her wings flicking in slight anger."Give the man my heart and he does absolute merde like this, le salaud!"

Shadow did break her concentration on her anger with Mark when she was informed about Edge's other two spouses, "Ah, yes. You really do have your hands full, mon ours. I should meet them at some point."

"Yeah, I'll go call her. Just grab my blood and let's get going!" Vera called out as she pulled out her soul. Darren wasn't looking foward to getting poked in his soul again, but if they wanted their father back...he'd have to. And he was.

Kryssie noticed her mama's look, knowing that she still needed to let her mom know. That was...going to be hard. Especially when Vera was so fixated on this.

Edge had gotten the blood from Darren carefully, and he put the vial into the centrifuge as well. Then he went to get Vera's. "There we go..."

"Alright, just gotta get yours, Vera...an' damn, yer raring to go huh..." He then pulled out a vial of Vera's blood, adding that vial to the centrifuge, then he started it up.

"But ya say he didn't make it to the afterlife? That's...mm. That ain't good." He grabbed a chair, settling into it, and he pulled out a cigar, lighting it up as he took a puff from it. "I'll try to look into that soon enough. Could cause us problems mebbe...cuz' if he ain't truly gone...then Tahi an' James...that ain't lookin good..."

"Ya sure ya wanna be smoking in May's hotel, G?" Bitter asked him, as she gently leaned against him once he'd sat down, patting his chest. Edge merely lifted up Bitter by her bottom and held her in his lap easily with his robotic hand.

"Eh, don't give me shit. M'doin' good things right now, and while that stuff is spinnin' round, I'm taking a friggin break. Been up since 4 am, getting stuff together." Edge replied, and he pressed a kiss to Bitter's cheek.

"4 am!? It's nearly 1 in the afternoon, Edge...have ya eaten?" She exclaimed, looking to him. As Edge merely shook his head, and blew out a puff of smoke, Bitter rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't go not eating just because you're busy..."

"A lot of hot coffee comin from youse, babe. You don't hardly eat still. Ya barely touched dinner last night." Edge muttered, his tail slowly wagging a bit as he enjoyed the snuggles from her regardless of everything else going on. "Moumoune...c'mere...guess I got another wife, huh?"

He chuckled deeply, grinning cheekily to Shadow. "Yanno Wing and Doc won't mind, honestly they love seein' this old hound so happy~"

"Well yeah! This is my dad we're talking about!" Vera yelled out before rushing off after getting the blood out of her. She didn't want to waste time.

"No. It could be a number of reasons...but I never saw him reach to where I was. I wish I could tell you different." Shadow sighed before leaning against Edge.

Hearing he didn't eat got her concerned and pouty, "You? Not eat? That's not the Founder I know. Merciless Angel Above, I remember you scorfed down two of my pies during one Headhunter meeting! I made them big enough to feed 45 people and they were gone within 15 minutes!" She didn't seem angry, more like she was laughing itoff.

"After this...you need to eat. I'll treat you to my famous everything gumbo, mon ours...that should get you the energy to keep running." Shadow squeaked out lovingly as she carressed his cheek while they waited for the blood to finish centrifuging, "After Mark...I will go along with anything, Edgy love~ Long as you don't mind this young bat." She shook her bottom lightly to mess around before taking a seat on one of his legs, seeming to hace fun carressing his cheek and having her ears rub lightly under his chin, all with a flirty and playful look on her face.

Shade sighed and walked back to tell Verri the good news, things were coming together and it looked like they had something on their side now.

Verri would be at The Observer, a concerned and calculated look on her face as she saw the screen. She didn't like what she saw...and she wasn't sure what came to pass. A headhunter soldier came to her side, "We tried checking the cameras, your highness. They were jammed before we could get any look of what happened. There's audio but...nothing that can give us any clues as to who or what caused this."

"Thank you Mortimer...that will be all...keep an eye out and increase patrols...let me know if anything looks out of place." Verri instructed, leaving the lizard monster guard to go.

"Who could have done this..." Verri hissed out lowly as she watched the screen...

...someone unlocked the observer to get to Fell...who it was or from where, she couldn't tell. They left a mess in erasing that data. One thing was for sure, Verri had to keep vigilant.

Bitter's eyes widened, and she stifled a giggle brightly, blushing brightly. "Oh my gawd, G...of course it wasn't me ya had that stuff wit...it was her! Ya cheeky old man!" She was just in a fit of giggles as she saw the blush creeping up Edge's skull by then.

Edge just bit further into his cigar and he saw her shaking her rump against him before she'd fluttered down to sit on his other leg. "I...hmm...y-yeah...that gumbo sounds great, baby...Bitty, can ya make yer cheese biscuits too?"

Bitter just giggled and leaned against Edge's gut, smiling sweetly. "Of course, Gaster. I'd love ta make ya biscuits ta go with the gumbo, darlin..."

The old hound's tail was wagging so hard it could be heard thumping strongly against the chair, and he pressed kisses to both Shadow's and Bitter's lips lovingly; his skull a cherry red by then.

Aqua started laughing softly, shaking her head a bit. "Oh my goodness...Kryssie, look at G'pa, he's as flustered as Kane gets with Hine...I always wondered too, Kane loves food from Hine, and Uncle Gaster loves it from Aunt Caddy...it's sooo cute, isn't it sweetie?"

Boss had come back to the meeting room after having poked his head in before the revivals had happened, and he blinked a bit coming over to Edge. He had a slight smirk across his face when he saw Shadow and Bitter both in his father's lap, and he heard his father's tail going a mile a minute. "...I'm surprised I don't see Father's dust in this chair right here. Because it seems he's truly in heaven, hmm? Shadow, Mother...it's a pleasure to see you both again. I'm sorry for having not attended this morning's meeting...I had family to spend time with."

Aquaria had gotten the boys ready for the day, and had spent time with Frisk as well, before she suited up and had come out to meet up with Verri, once the guard had come to see they were safe. "Catnip, what the hell is goin' on? One moment I'm making cherry pancakes fer the kids, the next Lizzy's tellin' me shit's going down ova here?"

Shade giggled along with Bitter in seeing Edge so flustered and happy, "There's mon loup~ My happy puppy love~" She feigned purred before joining in kissing him back and tracing his gut lightly with her claws to tickle him up. Yep...now it was back to old times.

"G'pa does have a lot of love to give. I'm glad he's really happy though." Kryssie couldn't complain about that. She was happy for them all. Guess that meant she had another grandparent on top of everyone else.

Shadow would stop her flirty and playful ways with Edge when she heard Boss come over, "Papyrus! Oh look at you ma puce! You shot up like a weed! Oh come here! Come to Shaddie Mama!" She got off Edge's lap to embrace the taller skeleton brother as she cooed over him, "I remember when you still so tiny and in sweet little dresses! Now look at you! Big handsome man now!" She carresed his cheeks before hugging his head, like a proud mom would after hearing their kid won some high academic award.

Verri noticed Aquaria come over, the stress in her voice was in there, "I'm afraid we've been compromised...thought I hope this is just Marrie or Sansy who came in and forgot something...They are the only ones who have left Fell...something or someone bypassed the lockdown code to get here! I'm having patrols done and a watch to see who that could be."

"How long ago was this?" Shade managed to find her friend before Vera could, "How did this even happen?"

"I don't know, my friend...but I really hope this is as not dire as I think...I double checked things...does not appear to be from Swap...so we are safe there. I am hoping it was just Sansy and Marrie who may have passed and forgot to close it. I'm asking some of the guards to check in on our guests...make sure no one else decided to go to Alpha without telling us." Verri sighed, trying to keep her composure.

Edge let out a soft chuckle, a rumbling purring come from at the gut tracing. Bitter snickered, and she finished her coffee, still leaning against Edge.

Boss blinked a bit, and he smiled softly at Shadow's coddling. The only one who coddled him more then their Tahi was Shadow, when she was able too. He had leaned down to give her a hug, when he suddenly had his apparently other mother clinging to his shoulders and head. "Thank you, Mama Shadow...it is so wonderful to see you again too. It has certainly been too long..."

He saw the centrifuge was finished, and that his father was otherwise occupied with his own mother in his lap, and he came over to Edge, still carrying Shadow in his arms almost by then. "Father? Father, the...device is finished. Would you care to continue, or...continue what you're doing?"

Edge covered his mouth with his natural hand and coughed a bit, sighing. "Eh, yeah yeah...c'mon Bitty...love ya darlin..."

Bitter easily got out from his lap, patting his side and she smirked a bit. "Gettin' all lovestruck ya big dog?"

"Naw, naw...jus' enjoying time I really missed I guess. But yeh, let's get this stuff movin, get John back." Edge muttered, with a smile across his face. "We got a real bitch of a witch to take down...and we need all the help we can get. I got a feelin' it's much much more then just her now..."

Boss stood more straight then before, his sockets narrowing. "What do you believe is happening Father?"

"Can't get a bead on our James, or on Mark possibly. Got a feelin' she's gettin' reinforcenments too. So we gotta be prepared on our end." He thought for a few moments as he carefully combined the ingredients onto the third sheet of plastic on the floor.

"...Go tell May and Mars we're in lockdown, we need this place secured. Give yer brother a booster shot, to perk him up! And Shadow...do your thing, darlin. We need John back too." Edge growled out, hismself on high alert now. He just had this hunch, and he hoped he was beyond wrong. "What's the status on Vera and Verri? We needta know what they're doin'!"

He turned to Bitter and sighed. "Bitter, could ya do a perimeter check hon? Make sure this meeting room is secure? James, Leslie; make sure everyone that was here is accounted for, please!"

Boss nodded crisply, and he gingerly set Shadow onto the ground, before he took off running easily out from the meeting room to inform his husband and sister-in-law.

Aquaria scowled, and she summoned her watery spear. "I'll do a head count, and keep with the kits and Frisky. I love ya catnip, stay safe, okay?" She came over and gave Verri a kiss on her cheek.

Shadow didn't mind being carried at all, the woman was rather lightweight. Happened when you were a bat and needed to fly...and get around fast for easy killing. Hearing that she needed to do her work, she gave a nod and waited for Boss to let her down before going with the ressurection spell. "You really haven't changed at all, mon loup. Same as ever." She giggled out before focusing.

Darren was currently trying to call his sister, but immediately taken to voice mail, "Oh why do you have to be in a call now?! Vera!" He groaned in frustration and decided to run off to find her.

"We're on it. You just focus on getting my brother up and out." James nodded and headed off to do the check and headcount after putting on his old uniform jacket. He did smile in seeing how it still fit him, even after all the years that passed. "Leslie, let's go."

May was currently cleaning up after having a nice breakfast with the family. Rockwell had gone off to explore about for a quiet place to play and write music while Ebrima stayed with him to read her mystery novel that she had gotten from the library some time before.

Mars was currently in the hotel room, the kids were gone, the room seemed locked and she was cuddled up at Red's side in her underwear under the covers. It was just more comfortable for her and she could fully encompass Red in her arms and legs with warmth from her body. She loved just cuddling and physically touching him, it felt nice. "Sleep soundly, Red..."

"Please do. Be careful and you stay safe yourself. I'll be checking around the castle." Verri informed and kissed her wife gently before heading off. Shadow decided to look at the observer, wondering what or who did go through. She didn't like the sounds of things at all...

Edge smirked a bit, as he took a puff off of his cigar, watching the room carefully, while Bitter went about the meeting room, making sure the doors were closed and locked.

Leslie nodded, and smiled, before she spread her wings a bit. "I'll go outside the hotel and fly around, James. Reggie, ya stay with the little ones, a'right? Anythin' happens ya freeze 'em, right baby?"

Reggie had already gone over to the twins and Kryssie. "Of course, Ren. Take care, keep an eye on Papa too!"

Boss had gone to their hotel room first, and he nearly kicked the door in; hurrying over to May. "May! Where are the children? We need to do lockdown, now! Locate the children, and return to the meeting room. Once you locate everyone, sound a fire alarm to clear the hotel if you think that's best."

Red was sleeping deeply, slightly snoring as he slept. A bit of drool was on his chin, and he was happy with his wife cuddled so close to him. Feeling her purring was also helping him to sleep better as well.

Boss then gave May a kiss, and went on across the hallway to his brother's room. Knowing that Mars had most likely locked their room, rather than barging in, he knocked stiffly. "SISTER. I need to speak with you and I need brother, NOW!"

At the stiff knocking, Red's sockets opened halfway, and he let out a whine. "nooo, lemme sleep...i'm fuckin' wrecked..."

"Ah! Uncle! Kintaro and the children are in the library room!" Darren informed.

"I'll go get them! Stay here and watch for your father!" James yelled out as he ran off.

Kryssie didn't like this, not one bit. "Uncle Reggie...I'm scared..."

May jumped in fear before realizing who barged in, "Papy! Goodness you scared me! Ebrima's right behind you at the table! And Rockwell is...Sweetheart...where's your brother?"

"He went off...saying he wanted to write music in quiet...I think he left to see Crimes." Ebrima didn't look up from her book, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Mars groaned along with Red's whining, "What now? I thought Edge said he got this! Hang on! Let me get some pants on...fuck sakes..." she got up hesitantly from her spot to put on pj pants before opening the door for Boss. She still had a bra on and her scars were shown easily across her stomach and chest, but she really didn't seem to care.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, John had reformed and come back to life, a ripe age of 37. "...What's going on and why am I here? I thought I passed off peacefully!"

"You and me both...you're not like the John I know." Shadow eyed him, trying to see if he was anything like the bastard she knew.

"Dad! Vera's not answering her phone! Something's going on! Please!" Darren was starting to panic.

Reggie sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Kryssie, now I know you're scared. But everyone here is looking out for the others..."

Aqua frowned and shook her head. "Ohana never gets left behind..." She patted Kryssie's shoulder and then hugged the boys. {Stay with Uncle Reggie, boys. Do not follow me! I know where she went...}

She then took off running, to go and find Vera. She knew that her wife had gone to the castle, and she followed that same pathway to get to the castle. The water elemental just hoped she wasn't too late...

Boss looked across the hallway to his husband, and nodded. "Go and find Rockwell and Crimes, May. Ebrima, stay with me!" He then looked to Mars, and sighed. "I JUST NEED SANS NOW. GET DRESSED AND GO TO THE MEETING ROOM ON THE DOUBLE!"

He continued on through the doorway, and headed to the bed, seeing his brother starting to sit up. Going to his inventory, he pulled out a 'booster shot' something their father had created. Then he carefully slipped it into his brother's chest, and injected him carefully with it.

Red let out a angered howl, and growled at Boss, snapping at his brother's hand. "what the fucking shit are ya doin!?" He sprung up from the bed, and ripped the syringe out from his chest, throwing it to the floor.

Changing to his chihuahua form, he took off streaking between Boss' and Mars legs, hauling ass to the meeting room then. After he burst through the nearly closed main door to the meeting room, he was barking his head off as he went immediately to Shadow's side, looking up at her and Edge. "did youse two tell boss to gimme a goddamn shot!?"

"Mama! Wait! Come back! MAMA!" Kryssie called over to her, not liking her just running off.

May nodded, not questioning Boss at all as he ran off to find his son and nephew. He was just hoping to find them.

Mars growled as Boss went inside without her permission, "Hey! Boss! What the fuck?!" Seeing him inject Red with the booster and Red running off, she let out another groan before going to put on a shirt and chase after him, "RED! HANG ON! FUCKING HELL!"

Ebrima stuck with her dad, unsure of what was going on...but things didn't sound so good...She trusted her dad to keep them all safe.

Shadow would see Red come over and bark around. she carefully picked him up and pet him, "That would be your papa, ptit loup...we needed you. Something is happening and we need to go on lockdown."

Vera was just barely getting to the castle when she was dragged off to where Verri and Shade had gone. figuring what was going on and trying to see what was happening. By the time they reached the Observer to check on it...the thing was back on lockdown. Like it wasn't touched...

"...What the hell is going on?" Vera didn't like it. "I couldn't get in contact with Marrie..."

"Perhaps we should get in contact with the ones they are staying with. See if you can call Dr. Gaster or Caddy..." Verri mentioned just as a guardsman announced Aqua was heading over.

"I'll make the call. Go and take care of your wife, Vera..." Shade sighed and picked up her phone to call. Vera had nodded and rushed off to go see what the hell her wife was doing.

Boss picked up Ebrima, and started going down the hallway, making sure that they were all gathering in the meeting room. He was no nonsense as he went about, and occasionally he would nuzzle Ebrima's cheek, making sure she was comfortable in his arms.

Red growled out for a moment, until he was petted by Shadow, and he sighed. "...fine...h-hey...petit loup..." He looked up at her, and he smiled softly, realizing just who had picked him up. "...it's you. mama shaddie...i missed you..."

He put his tiny paws on her shoulder, and he licked her cheek affectionately, his tail wagging brightly in excitement. "mars, hey mars, look! mama shaddie's back! i thought i dreamed it before..."

Aqua had made her way to the castle, and she sighed, trying to call Vera once again. {Vera! Come on, come on! Pick up! I can't lose you...I can't lose you, now!}

Ebrima seemed to be fine, she would nuzzle her Papa back just as much, seeming okay. Though she still seemed a bit scared on what was going on. 10 years old, but never minded being picked up like this, she was used to it, if not from her father it was from her brother or mamaton. It happened.

"I was wondering why you didn't say hello petit loup. I missed you too!" Shadow chuckled and petted him, happily taking the lick and nuzzling his face, "Oh...you haven't changed much at all! Except your fur is all curly, I like the look, mon loulou!"

Mars just stared at the bat woman as she came up...not really sure how to address that. (Wait...did...he just call her Mama Shaddie...? What the fuck...?)

Vera would end up seeing her and groan, "Aqua! Aqua what the fuck are you doing here?! I thought you were with the kids!"

Boss stopped at the end of the hallway, and he sighed with a stern expression across his face. "...Good. Everyone is on their way to the meeting room now. Thankfully it's a repurposed ballroom, so there is plenty of room as well as extra chairs..."

Red chuckled brightly, and he smiled softly to her. "heheh...well, it's not like i was...curlin' it or nothin...i got cancer mama shaddie. a few years back...it's thankfully all taken care of now, but this is what ma calls my 'chemo coat'."

He gently nuzzled Shadow's cheek, and seemed very pleased just be held in her hands. The old chihuahua looked quite much like a little purse dog as she held him.

Aqua ran to Vera, and she hugged her tightly. "I...I just was scared that you had gotten hurt! No one could get through to your phone! We didn't know what happened! The hotel is on lockdown, ku'uipo! U-Uncle Reggie...he has the kids, they're safe...I...we got John back too. They're...they're all safe..."

She broke down crying, wanting to be home, in their own timeline. All of this confused and scared her at the moment, and she was trembling in Vera's arms. Maybe it was because of the craziness, maybe it was because she was pregnant; but she was overly emotional, even more than normal.

May would end up coming over with his niblings and Nast in tow...but no Rockwell... "Darling! Papy! Sweetheart! Help!"

"I'll take Ebrima, go and help my cuz...none of us can find Rocks." Nast informed their brother-in-law as Ebrima managed to get out of her father's hold to join her cousins. Hearing that her brother was still missing worried her..."Bubby..."

"Oh no...well...least that's all that's left of it. You've always been a strong pup, hmm?" Shadow chuckled and kept petting him, "Such a good boy..." She'd stop and gently hand him over to Mars before patting her shoulder, "Thank you for watching him...I'm glad he's found such happiness."

Shade would get especially excited once she saw all her grandchildren come into the room, "Oh! These are Shade's petit trésors! Oh! You're all wonderful! Come to Grandmami!"

"...Damaaaaa!" N called out for her dad, looking pretty concerned and confused, alongside her brother and cousins. "..Stranger Dang-MMMPH!" M was calling out but before he could finish, both him, his sister and Ebrima got pulled into a big hug from Shadow while Julia, Crimes, and Jackon were pulled to her by her wings.

"Oh! They're so cuuuute! I've always wanted to meet you all in person! Sweet babies! Mon chous!" Shadow cooed out in glee as she kept smothering her grandbabies in her hold.

Vera hugged her and patted her back, looking concerned on how she started crying, "Aqua...I'm fine. I was on the phone with Marrie. I just hung up a little while ago and the...other me was explaining stuff. I'm okay, I promise. Come on...let's get inside and see what's going on. Take it easy...breathe...I'm okay. I promise."

She nuzzled her wife gently and kissed her cheeks as she led her into the castle, "Dad's probably gunna get here in..."

"VERONICA IRIS AMELIA JAE! STOP RIGHT THERE!" John's voice could be heard booming down as he ran over, "There you are! Where the hell did you run off to!? What's going on!?"

"Dad!" Vera grinned widely as he came over. He was back...he really was back.

Boss' expression grew angry, and he took off running as fast as he could. "THANK YOU, I'LL BE BACK WITH ROCKWELL! MY BABY BOY ISN'T GETTING HURT ON MY WATCH!"

Red settled in Mars arms and he barked a couple of times, before he leapt down. "i'm right behind ya bro! i can sniff 'em out!" He changed to his retriever form and took off, right on Boss' heels.

Edge watched as his boys went off and he grinned a bit. "...the fuck is paps at? He went off, and...ain't seen 'em since. Didn't Boss do a clear out?"

Paps had gotten their stuff together, and he soon shortcut into the meeting room with Happy, Eb and Roxie, rolling his eyelights slightly. "...uh, we just got in here again, papi. unlike everyone else, i'm not going to just leave our shit in a strange hotel, when there's a lockdown. last i need is to lose something important to us, just because there's a lockdown..."

"and i do hope alpha's been checked on, both my bro, his family, and my parents are there!" Paps growled out, his tail slightly waving behind him. Seeing Shadow, he rose an eyebrow and sighed softly. "...heya. i'm papyrus harlow aster, nice ta meet ya ma'am."

Aqua sniffled softly, and shakily sighed as she nodded. "...O-Oh...Okay...I-I am sorry, ku'uipo...I just...I just I'm so scared. I want to be home, I want to go home, I want this witch gone! Everything is just going so wrong! I can't even take this..."

She stumbled away from Vera, being a bit shocked by John's exclamation and she went to her knees, and vomited into a small hedgerow.

May followed Boss to help find their son, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his baby, not on his watch!

"Red! Come on!" Mars yelled out and groaned before deciding to stay, someone had to watch their kids.

Eb seemed more exhausted than normal, she let out a yawn. She practically looked like she stayed up all night. Roxie stayed with her and their Ren, making sure his sister didn't fall to the floor or fall asleep standing up...again...

Shadow let go of her grandbabies and saw Paps, earning a soft, fanged grin from her, "Ah! I know who you are! Your mon loup's other son! Goodness, you look like ma puce! But more...fang and tail! And you eat very well." She giggled out and patted his head, very physical with her love this one. "Call me Mama Shaddie...or whichever you like! Good to finally meet you in coporeality, love."

Vera kept hold of her wife until her dad made his way over. Vera saw Aqua throw up and grew more concerned, "Aqua! Shit, what's going on?"

"Let's get you back to the castle. I don't want you two out in the open like this." John sighed and rubbed Aqua's back, "It's okay...let it out...I'll keep you both safe.

Further down hotland, near a lava pool, was Rockwell on the ashy shore, seemingly asleep with his guitar and headphones to the side. His footprints were still left behind, showing a clear path to his location..but strangely...something else as he reached the shoreline...A struggle. But that evidence would wash away with the lava reaching up and over on the ashy sand, erasing the evidence before anyone could see and leaving only Rockwell alone, resting on the shore.

Red took the lead as they ran along, with him following the scent of Rockwell the best he could. He could hear the running of both Boss and May as they kept up with him as he ran at a fast trot down the streets of New Home, heading towards Hotland.

Paps smiled softly at Shadow, and chuckled a bit. "nyeheheh...i look like your little flea? pfft...guess ya mean tall and pointy, heh? but you'll find i'm a lot more like uh...i'd guess mon loulou, madam."

He blushed a bit at the comment on his size, and smiled a bit. "so uh, mama shaddie, i guess? great to meet you too, though." He gave her a soft hug, and then he went over to Eb, and shook his head. "c'mon eb...you stayed up all night again, pumpkin...you can sleep on the bags if ya want. i'm sure renny has some sweaters in their inventory to cover you with, okay? what would grandpa think, if you stayed up again? they're coming back home soon enough..."

Aqua finished up vomiting and she sighed raggedly. Her cheeks were green and she felt horrible by then. "...I...I can't...I can't tell her..." She whispered to John, looking up at him, as another wave of nausea rolled over her like a tsunami. After turning towards the hedgerow again, she emptied her stomach, and laid on the stone floor.

When she'd slipped backwards onto the stone floor her shirt partially rolled up, which revealed a slight familiar glow in her lower stomach area. The sickness however had left her dizzy and gasping quietly, somewhat disoriented.

May kept running with Boss and Red, hoping to find him. "Why in the world did he get this far! I found Crimes just fine!" May yelled out, "Papy remind me to ground him later! He wasn't supposed to go this far!"

Soon enough they'd find him in the lava beaches, kid was still sound asleep until he started to rouse awake. "huh...fuck...my neck...uuugh...god...damn it..." He groaned out and held the back of his neck before looking around, "guess I was more tired than i thought...shit..."

Shadow giggled and hugged him back before looking over at his little family and looking back to Edge, "You've certainly grown such a big family since I was here last, mon loup. The more things change, the more they stay the same with you."

Eb let out another yawn and nodded as Roxie led her to the beanbags to have her sit and rest. "Come on, sissy...dad's right. Pleaaaase..."

" 'm fine...don't...don't worry...'m okay..." Eb yawned again as Happy pulled out an old sweater they had and draped it on her, "Shhh...go to sleep Eb...we'll wake you up if anything happens..." Happy gently stroked her cheek assuringly, even if on the inside they were completely nervous.

John managed to hear her and seeing the glow of her stomach, he understood. He carefully picked the water elemental up into his arms and looked to Vera, "Come on..inside. We can have her rest there."

"Dad...you know what's wrong with her?" Vera was now really worried as the two headed for the castle.

"I do...she'll be fine. Just needs some time away and to rest. Though...I think you need to talk, sprout." John sighed and made their way to the castle where Shade and Verri were already waiting. Things looked like they were checked out fine.

Back in Alpha however...Azure and Seline had seemed to slip away from their sleeping father...where they went...it wasn't clear. But they did seem to disappear.

Red scoured the area, and he sniffed around Rockwell, and he sat on his haunches beside the boy panting softly from the heat. "...ya alright kiddo? the fuck are ya doin' all the way out here? youse was supposed to stay around the hotel and the castle..."

Edge smiled and blushed a bit. "...Heh. Got that right. Went from no spouses, to having now four of 'em...just my two kids, to having six of them. Red and Boss, Paps and Sansy, then Shade and Napstaton. You'll meet Napsta soon enough...I owe that boy the world for helpin me and Bitty out with Wingdin and Doc before they'd passed..."

"As for grandkids?" He let out a loud barking laugh, obviously proud of himself. "I got a shitton of grandkids, moumoune! And so do you now. Giftmas is gonna be nuts I'm tellin' ya..."

Paps came over to Eb, and gently kissed her forehead. "we love you, pumpkin. you know i wouldn't let you sleep through anything bad, okay? i promise you babygirl...just rest, mama knows what's best, okay?"

Aqua curled up in John's arms, closing her eyes as she coughed a bit. Her cheeks were still tinged green, and she felt almost like just passing out from all the stress and things. "...m'sorry, Kane..."

Sansy still was deep asleep, not having noticed that his little girls had left from his side. Cupcake had been talking over lots of things with Gaster, while Wingdin had been knitting in the living room. It seemed like it was a rather quiet day in the Gaster household, despite the dangers just a timeline away.

Junior had come over to his Mom, curious about the call she'd had with his Aunt. "Mama, how are things going? Mamaw and Grandma nearly have dinner done! We're having fish stew and fresh brown bread for dinner! Oh! And Mamaw wanted to know if you wanted cheesecake or strawberry cookies for dessert!"

"mmmhhhnnn...I..don't remember...kinda zoned out and kept walking...i guess i got tired and lied down here...what's going on?" Rockwell yawned as he got up. May would immediately grab him and hug him tight.

"THERE YOU ARE! You had us worried! Don't you dare do that again! When we say stay near the hotel...STAY NEAR THE HOTEL!" May scolded but kept cuddling his son.

Shadow laughed as she made her way to Nast, who didn't get left out of the hug train. They especially were getting the worst/best of it as she seemed to smother the robot against her large chest with all the love a mother-in-law could give. "Oh I have no doubt, but I can't wait to spoil all of them! Especially this one! Oooooh...you made my doudou so happy! Look at YOU! What do I call you little whisp? Hmm? A sweet child of mine!"

Nast wasn't sure what to do, but they did have the look that read "help me" on their face. (...So this is where Shade gets it...damn I miss her...)

"Oh I can't wait to see the others you have! I've missed so much and done so little!" Shadow laughed and finally released Nast, more than happy to be alive and do things again. Including flying to Edge and giving him a passionate kiss.

Eb nodded tiredly and rested against the beanbag, her brother close by to keep her company. "Want me to play something? I brought my ukelele."Roxie offered as he took it out.

Eb was barely holding on, looking ready to fall asleep at any moment as Happy petted her head and massaged her tail, a bit different to how they did it to Paps but it was still similar enough that it got her to relax. Roxie took it upon himself to start playing something soft for her...with everyone being stressed, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Least he got better since the first time he started playing it.

"Don't be sorry. It's alright. Just rest.." John assured as he headed in the castle. He got the rundown of everything from Verri and Shade, getting all information on what was going on as they took Aqua to a spare room to rest. Vera would stick by her wife while John got more info. "...Black Thorns...damn it all..."

Marrie was still staring at the phone, unsure of how to really respond to everything. Junior startled her but she managed to calm herself back down, "Hi sweetie...sounds good. Um..cheesecake is fine. Everything's going..." She sighed out and looked at her phone worriedly. "...It's going."

Red just sighed, and stood up from the ashy ground. "...alright, ya kooky bolthead, let's jus' back to the hotel fer now. glad ta see yer alright kiddo..."

Boss growled at his brother, shaking his head. "Don't you dare call my husband that!"

"...get off the high horse, pappers, i'm just teasing. i'm fuckin wired three ways ta sunday okay?" Red just started trotting back to the hotel, feeling tired yet as if he'd had six cups of coffee.

Edge chuckled as he saw Nast getting smooshed into Shadow's chest, and he was a bit surprised when she'd flown over and gave him a passionate kiss. Growling happily, he wrapped his robotic arm around her, and looked to the others.

"...I gotta go...pick a bone with moumoune here. Be back in a bit..." He then started to make his way out from the meeting room, just gently carrying Shadow easily in his arm.

Paps just watched, as he grabbed a chair, and sat down beside Eb while she slept and Roxie played his ukelele. He had a feeling this was a lot more then everyone thought, but he hoped his feeling was wrong. The skelegator wanted to stop his Papi, but he figured if the old hound got that out of his system, it was better so he had a clear head at least.

Aqua curled up on the bed, and she hugged the pillow to her chest, tired and exhausted already. "...Reggie would have called if anything happens, ku'uipo...the keikis should be fine..."

"It's okay, papy. Let's just head back." May sighed and led Rockwell away from the beach, his extra hands grabbing his son's things. Rockwell still rubbed the back of his neck, figuring it was just a crick from sleeping weirdly on the sand.

Shadow laughed and squeaked as she was taken up into Edge's arms, easily carressing his cheekbones and playing with the bones in his neck. "Pick a bone with me, hmm? Not here for even an hour and you're getting hungry, mon loup?" She whispered playfully at him as she got carted off.

"...This grandma's weird..." M commented towards their parent. "...I kinda like her!" N squeaked out. The only response Nast would give was a tired groan.

"I trust him, Aqua...just relax...how you feeling you okay? Need a bottle of water? I got a few more left." Vera pulled one out of her inventory and handed it over to her. "You've been acting weird all of a sudden...what's going on?"

Red slowed in his trotting, stopping by a fountain as he drank some of the water. He looked over at Rockwell as they came over and tilted his head slightly. "yer getting your neck checked out when we get back kid."

Edge was in heaven just then, as he took Shadow back to his room in the hotel. "Hungry for more then just your gumbo, moumoune..."

He went into the room, closing the door behind them and he grinned playfully. "I missed you...I missed you so goddamn much, darlin... I love my other spouses so much, but I missed you. I didn't think I could bring you back either... No dust, no clothes, no fur, no hair... I had nothing, but now I got everythin..."

Setting her onto the bed, he snuggled her lovingly, and began to passionately make out with her, his natural and robotic clawed hands roaming all over her. "How much did you miss me, moumoune? Did you really miss 'ton gros salaud'?"

Aqua took the water, and took a few sips from it. "...n-no...no, I'm not okay..."

She went to her inventory and pulled out the last charm for the bracelet, holding it out to Vera. "...it was going to be a...a surprise for our anniversary... we'd talked about it, the boys are getting older, Kryssie's at college...and, well even though... even though it wasn't planned..."

The little charm, like the others, had a small gemstone on it, signifying the supposed birth month of the newest baby that Aqua carried. The little slip of paper had a note from the jeweler congratulating them on their newest addition.

'An addition to your bracelet, for your newest addition! Congratulations!'

"i'm fine, unc...just slept weird..." Rockwell yawned as he followed along. They'd get to the hotel again soon enough. May would get word that all things looked clear, nothing was out of place.

"Guess everyone can go back now...what in the world was going on?" May was still confused on the sudden orders from the Queen. "Something must be going on!"

"You do have everything, big pup. Hmm?~ I know I missed you so much...killed me not being able to be there with you, but I'm here..and all yours mon gros~" she giggled back and kissed him happily, "Gumbo's not the only thing you're tasting from me today~"

Vera grew concerned in hearing that Aqua wasn't okay. But before she could ask, Aqua got the papers and charm out, answering her question. Her face contorted to one of...Horror? Confusion? Shock? Surprise? Disbelief? Who knew...but it hit her...and it hit her hard. "...Shit...I mean...I...shit..."

Vera hid her face in her hands, trying to process it. Just as she said she wasn't ready to have another kid, here it was! She didn't know what to think or how to feel. There was only one thing she could do...and that was hug her wife.

Red went inside the hotel, then to the large meeting room and he simply laid down on the floor beside Mars. "...least the kids are good...goddamn this is fuckin nuts. sorry fer running off like that, marsy..."

Edge chuckled darkly, as he started to easily do something with her, he'd wanted to do for so long. He began to make love to her, throughly enjoying every inch of his moumoune in the process.

After awhile they had finished, and Edge was on his back, with Shadow straddling his gut, and he let out a pleasured howl in his happiness, while they rested after their tryst.

Aqua couldn't look Vera in the eyes as that expression crossed her wife's face. "...I...I'm sorry...i-it was an accident...my necklace broke a-about a couple months ago, s-so I took it to the...the jewelers, when I went to order your bracelet for you. When I came back, last month, to get it...the jeweler...she...she thought it would be nice, to get that charm..."

"The jeweler knew I was pregnant before I did..." She started crying as Vera hugged her, sniffling softly.

Over in Alpha, Wingdin had set aside her knitting and she went down the hallway to wake up Sansy and the twins from their nap as dinner was almost done. "Sansy~ Dinner is ready, we are having fish stew! Oh...um..."

She came back down from the hallway, and looked to Marrie curiously. "Marrie, sweetie, where are the girls? They aren't with Sansy, eh, sleeping. It's just him in the bed..."

Cupcake had gone to one of the many guest rooms and he'd fallen asleep on the bed, his brown oxfords on the floor, and himself snoring away quietly.

"Just warn me next time ya mutt..." Mars sighed and picked him up again to hold him close.

Ebrima ran back over to her Mamaton, dad, and brother, tightly hugging her brother in worry. Rockwell patted her back before going in for the hug, "yeah...i'm okay...relax...i'm good..."

Shadow thoroughly enjoyed the time, more than happy to please her Founder and lover during the time they had together. After everything was done, she happily rested on top of his gut with a big grin on his face, "Mmm...I've always missed that. Sweet lovey puppy~" she chimed with a flirtatious laugh as she rubbed his gut. "I've missed you...Gaster..."

Vera held her close and rubbed her back, "Shhhh...it's okay...it's okay...not your fault...it's not your fault..." Vera tried to assure her while ignoring her own growing thoughts in her head. This was...bad timing on the baby's part. But the baby could wait, her wife needed her.

Marrie was relaxing against the couch when she heard the twins were gone, "Huh?! They left the bed?" She headed down the hallway to wake up Sansy and find the twins. She tried shaking the bed to hopefully rouse him, "Saaaaanssyyyyy!"

Rey was meanwhile getting to know her...second cousins? Mostly to talk and know who they were. She seemed to be having a lot of fun, definitely happier than she had been earlier, her old fears had gone away.

Red snuggled against Mars and sighed quietly. "...yeh, 'course i will, babe..."

Boss looked around the room, seeing that James and Leslie had returned. "So, I assume everything is clear and accounted for?"

Leslie looked up at Boss, and snorted softly to him. "Oh yeh, yer Edge's boy, ain't ya? Mhm, everythin' looks fine. I circled the hotel, nothin' really outta sorts far as I could see. My line of sights 'round two miles o' distance as well, despite my colorblindness, eh, Captain I guess. Have ya know I'm a General, higher rank than you. So don't be thinkin' yer gonna sassing me 'round boy."

Boss blinked a bit, surprised as to how Leslie was responding to him. "I can tell you've seen battle then, hmm? Based on the fact you've been revived, and the age of the jacket you wear."

"General Leslie Brimstone, Ice Dragon Corps. Went through the Great War on our surface, LV of 8. Ain't proud of what I did, but it's what it is. I'd suggest you go and get yer Queenie, so we can figure out where we're goin from here. We need a plan of action, not just protection, boy." They retorted, going over to James' side. "Looks like the populace isn't much different from home either, Jimmy. Didn't see much of any kind of panic..."

Edge had a pleased grin on his face, his golden fangs almost glimmering in the light from the lamp near them. His natural hand lightly rubbed her shoulder and wing, while he delicately caressed her cheek with his robotic fingers. "An I missed you too, Esabelle...I remember, when we used to sneak around at our meetings...I'm sorry for all the shit it caused, I didn't know, cuz...ya never really told me 'bout it..."

His tail curled and started thumping as he kissed her cheek again. "I never thought I'd have you again...thought I lost you forever. But you're here...you're not some dream...you're here and you're mine again. And you got so much love like me, you can share your love too. Bitter, Caddy, Wingdin...they'll all love you."

Aqua just slumped against Vera, too tired to cry, and too weak to argue her own thoughts.

Sansy blinked a bit, and growled confusedly at the bed shaking. "WHAT'S GOING ON, WHERE'S THE EMERGENCY!?"

Wingdin just sighed, and shook her head. "We not knowing where the girls went...they were sleeping with you, and we cannot find them. They probably playing with the other kids, in the backyard. I know Gaster is out there, but probably like Papa, he went to sleep. Man get revived, still acts like old fart..."

"Seems that way. Why was there a lockdown call in the first place?" James Sr. still was curious on that as he left his grandniblings for a moment to talk.

"According to the Queen, the Observer got comprised. But things seem to be okay now. No one's found anything." May informed as he watched his son and daughter take a spare bean bag so Rockwell could finish his nap too. Kid looked pretty out of it.

"Both Leslie, my brother, and myself were part of the war. We have enough experience and tales to last us a while." Jimmy shook his head, "Lockdown's over at least."

Shadow squeaked contentedly as she was held and touched, happiest to have him around her again, "I should have said something, but time was never on my side...and when it was I thought I could handle it myself...just as I thought I could handle Asgore. I was proven wrong harshly with that..." she seemed saddened by that last part, her dying was supposed to protect her little girl and fellow HeadHunters from getting hurt...instead...her 'husband' decided to hurt and abuse her child instead...that hurt her more than anything.

She'd smile again at the kiss and laid against him, "I cannot wait...long as you will have me, mon loup..."

"We don't know where they could have-..." Marrie was going to continue when the sounds of scared news could be heard from under the bed. She took a peek and low and behold...

Azure and Seline were hiding under, shaking and crying pitiful mews as they held each other. The two looked like they didn't sleep much again.

"Oh! There you are! Girls come on out, it's okay...Did you have a bad dream?" Marrie tried calling out to them but the two didn't budge.

Paps was reading over his latest journal, writing in it as he sat on a chair near the children. Boss came over to him, and looked over his shoulder.

"Just what are you working on brother... I suppose a plan of sorts?" Boss remarked, crossing his arms lightly.

Paps glanced up at Boss, and merely huffed slightly. "nope. just taking notes like i always do. but i'm also comparing to how things went with tahi, and what i know of mark, john, and others that could possibly side with the witch. trust me. this is the calm before the storm. we need to be ready, boss. so, uh, take my advice...rest some."

Boss scowled, poking his sharp finger onto Paps pudgy side. "OF COURSE YOU'D WANT TO REST, YOU'RE AS LAZY AS RED IS. NOW IF SANSY WAS HERE, HE'D KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO GO ABOUT THIS!"

Red just rolled over onto his back in Mars arms and panted softly.

Edge smiled up at her, and he started to rumble in his purring. "Course I'd have you, Esabelle...I love you. I always have to be honest. It's why it took so long, to show my love again to Bitty...I was hurt and scared..."

Carefully, he sat up and sighed. "...I was scared that someone else I loved was gonna get hurt... it's why I pushed her away to Swap for the longest time. Kept her away from the boys... she's never hurt anyone. She's a pacifist actually..."

Sansy got down from the bed, still just in his pajama pants and he smiled sweetly to the kids. His old scars could easily be seen; the thin marks on his bones, the thick vertical scar in the middle of his chest, along with the charred bone on the left side of his skull.

"My little baby girls, come here to Papa, it's okay! You know your magnificent Daddy can keep you safe no matter what!" He crooned out to them, holding his slightly clawed hand out to them.

Eb was sound asleep on the beanbag, looking a little better now that she was getting some rest. Ebrima managed a small nod as a hello to Roxie as he continued to play. Not exactly friends but they got along. Both of them were more preoccupied with taking care of their eldest siblings.

Mars gave him a belly rub, "Come on kids..let's head back to the room, okay? I'm down ta rest some if things are going to get ugly later." She led the way out with Crimes, Julia, and Jackson following her. Jackson kept to his own dog form as he carried Vermie by the scruff his neck, like dogs normally would for puppies. They'd keep together for a good while it looked like.

"Suppose that means we're needed to be kept in the loop of things. Darren, where's this Queen from here? We need the information on what we're dealing with if we are needed to help." James looked over at his nephew.

"Right...Um...Boss...if you wouldn't mind and don't plan to rest, maybe you could lead my uncle and his spouse back to the castle so Queen Veronica can catch them up?" Darren looked over at the skeleton monster, just hoping that things would be a little more peaceful when it came to the family. There was a reason why he didn't like being around so much people...it took a toll on him.

"I had a feeling when I first saw her...Not passed LV 1 that one...takes a lot of strength for that. I'm impressed. But what is done is done...and I don't plan on leaving you...long as you don't leave me behind." Shadow spoke softly, seeming to enjoy how he sounded when saying her real name.

"But mon ours...tell me...will you still have room for me with all the loves you have? You won't forget me? Even when I was with Mark...I never forgot you." She gave him a few more kisses and rested on top of him, "I'll still be forever your Shadow..my Founder."

Azure and Seline both sniffled and mewed pathetically before they slowly got out from under the bed and to their mom and dad. Both of them were shaking in fear.

"Girls? What happened? Why did you even get under there? Shhh...it's okay...Papa's right. You two are safe now. It's okay..Everything's okay." Marrie tried her best to help calm them down, the twins still seemed rather upset.

Vermie seemed happy to be carried, as he yipped a little in happiness.

Leslie nodded softly, having came back over to James side again. "That sounds like a good plan."

Boss sighed, closing his sockets for the moment. "Fine. If being a tour guide is something to happen, then I'll take them. I'd stay by your snake though, for safety while we're gone."

Kintaro came over, carrying Mikane in his arms. "Safety? What are you going on about even? Ojisan Reggie is more powerful than me... I'm just a brown boa constrictor naga...non-venomous..."

Edge listened to Shadow and he smiled. "Well... It'll just be me, you and Bitter. Wingdin and Cupcake, well... they'll probably live with Napstaton like before."

"Esabelle, ma cheri, you will always be my shadow. I'll always have room for you in my heart~" Edge suddenly let out a growl when the door opened up. Seeing it was Bitter, he sighed, laying back flat on the bed. "Why didn't ya knock, darlin?"

Bitter stood there and sighed softly. "Cause I forgot that youse two came back here, sorry bout it. Mind if I join ya, hehehe!"

Sansy gently kissed the twins, and sighed softly. "What's happened? Did you have a nightmare? Oh... would you like to see Grandma and Grandpa? Grandma's right here, and Grandpa's in one of extra bedrooms!"

Darren sighed and stayed with Kintaro. Luis was currently playing with a rubber ball he found earlier, letting it bounce up and down the floor. "I'll be caring for all of them regardless..."

"Just be safe out there, Papy. And I know your anxious, darling, but not much else we can do until get get the information from the recent one that got revied and those two. Maybe you can speak with the queen and see what she knows?" May suggested while he stayed with the kid. With Edge and Red gone, that would leave Boss as the head of command.

Esabelle giggled and laid against his chest. Hearing the door opening, she was ready to go into defensive position when she noticed it was Bitter. She calmed down some and went to lying back on Edge's gut, "Well, we know his heart can hold more than one. I think this spot can easily fit two here~" She squeaked out flirtatiously before looking at Edge, "Right mon gros ours?~ Think you can handle a third?"

Azure whimpered and hugged her parents while Seline stuck to crying and mewing in fear and sadness. Wasn't a straight answer but that might be it. They both looked really spooked and were shaking pretty bad. Something must have scared them.

"Oh no...Wingdin..you want to take them?" Marrie offered as she carefully handed Wingdin Seline, the kitten easily latching on and hugging her grandma tight, her fur was still standing on end from fear.

Kintaro seemed puzzled by what Darren stated and he sighed quietly. "Kuso...so much family, let's go back to our room, anata..."

Boss nodded and took a few measured breaths, doing an internal calming technique his therapist had taught him. "Okay...okay that's all wonderful ideas. Let's go and see how the Queen is doing then..."

Bitter giggled as she crawled onto the bed, shedding her dress, as she snuggled against Edge then. She kissed Edge's cheeks and smirked softly. "Aww, lookit, he's turning into a cherry~"

Wingdin easily took Seline, and Azure, cuddling them both to her chest. "My little kittens, why so blue? You both looking like you stuck fingers in light sockets...come, come, let's go see Grandpa..."

She went down the hallway with them both, and headed into the bedroom where Cupcake was currently snoring. "Shhh...shhh, why don't you wake up Grandpa, hmm? Or just cuddle between us..."

"I like that idea very much...come along Luis. You can bring your ball with you." Darren called out to his son who happily ran over with the rubber ball, "Coming Dad!"

"Lead the way, Captain." James was ready to go whenever Boss was. He already didn't like the feeling of what was going on...

Esabelle was easily giggling and pressing kisses to Edge's other cheek and stomach, heavily amused by him turning red, "Awww...mon ours...are you enjoying yourself? You'll light up the whole Underground with that look of yours, mm! Mon Cheri looking like mon cherry! Perhaps he tastes as good as he looks...what do you think tea cup? We have the time, shall we find out?~" She had a growing fanged grin, looking like she was ready to start playing around once more. It was new for her but she could work with it. Either way, she was happy to mess around with the her fat wolf.

Seline and Azure hugged their grandma as she took them to see Cupcake. They seemed to really latch on tight to her, like she was going to go away. "...don't...go..." Seline mewed out quietly as her sister sniffled and whimpered.

Kintaro sighed softly, slithering alongside of Darren towards their room. Reggie wasn't too far behind them, watching as his parents headed off with Boss.

"Of course. Follow me..." Boss had lead them both out from the hotel and towards the castle.

Paps watched and he frowned, closing his journal. Looking to Happy, he sighed. "it's just too quiet it seems..."

Bitter was excited as well, her gloved fingers playing with the thick bones of Edge's neck, her chest laying gently against the old hounds side.

"Ooh, let you have first taste, Shadow~" She giggled.

Wingdin looked to the twins, and she sighed as she sat down on the bed beside Cupcake. "Caddy... Caddy, wake up, the girls are here..."

Cupcake yawned, and he sat up on the bed a bit, smiling. "Well hello, my sweethearts... it's been a few days since we've seen you...have you missed us?"

Wingdin blinked a bit, finally realizing what Seline had said. "Seline, why would we go? We are right here...we love you both so much..."

James would follow Boss out, only hoping things would be cleared up and dealt with soon.

"Should we head back too? Or...maybe we should be in Alpha? I know your cousins would like seeing us..." Happy suggested, it was getting dreary staying in a place that looked like the Underground. Truth be told, they didn't like being back here. Though they couldn't imagine what it must be like for those who originated here.

"You're too kind. Ready mon gros loup?" Shadow giggled and slid down, ready to do round two of loving.

Seline and Azure hugged Cupcake too, mewing sadly, "Cause...you left before...we missed you...and...and uncle Jams gone...and untie Lessy...and uncle John...they're gone like you did..." Azure sniffled out while Seline kept whimpering.

They felt alone it seemed like.

Boss got to the castle, and he headed straight to where he had a feeling that Verri would be, and before he got there, he saw Aquaria going down the main hallway, with Frisk at her side, carrying the twins in her arms. She had shed her armor for the moment, and was dressed in just sweatpants and an old pink tanktop.

"The fuck are you doin' here? Shit's calmed down, but I don't trust this feelin' I got. If yer looking for Verri, she's in the throne room." Aquaria muttered, biting down on the cigarette holder in her mouth.

Paps thought for a moment, and sighed tiredly. "...yeah. i'd rather go be with mama and papa right now...then this blasted place." He gently picked up Eb into his arms, sweater and all, and he smiled slightly to Happy. "let's go to the castle, use their observer, so we can head out to alpha. c'mon roxie, we're heading out to see grandma and grandpa and uncle sansy!"

After all the love given to him, and all he gave back, he felt like a million bucks. Edge laid on the bed, having quite possibly made the most love he'd made in years to both Shadow and Bitter. Panting softly, his tongue was hanging out from his mouth and he smiled happily. "...Gawd...goddamn that...that was the damn best..."

Bitter was curled up with Shadow, just enjoying cuddling her new co-wife. "...Edgy...you are such a givin' lover I swear..." She leaned up and gave Shadow a sweet kiss on her cheek, and just rested her porcelain cheek on Shadow's ample bosom.

"...Guess we should uh...head out. Betcha everyone's wonderin where we are, gyeheheh." Edge rumbled out, as he sat up slowly in the bed, and grabbed his clothes.

Cupcake kissed the girls, and snuggled them against his pudgy gut. "I'm so sorry dears...G'pa pulled us back to the living plane, we would have told you, but we had no chance too..."

Wingdin gently nuzzled the girls, and she smiled softly. "They've probably been brought back like us, they will let us know, okay?"

James eyed Aquaria, seeming like he was analyzing her. Yep..not his niece-in-law...she didn't nearly smell as bad as this one.

Frisk looked up at the three and managed a wave and smile. {Mom has the nicer Grandpa John with her too. You going to talk to her with him?} They signed up at the three.

"Mhmm." Happy seemed relieved with that as they followed Paps. Eb was still knocked out completely, likely going to be like that for a while.

Roxie followed along and put his instrument away, the sound of change sounded good. His face was starting to hurt from fake smiling.

"He always has been, teacup. Though he can't take all the credit." Shadow chuckled and let Bitter cuddle up to her while she leaned against Edge. "Much as I love the fun, we got work to do." She stretched out her wings after Edge got up to follow after him.

"Maybe we can enjoy some more time together later, Bitterfly~" shadow winked and kissed Bitter's cheek before going to clean herself up. That was just how she was, and how she had been. Where her Founder went..she went, hence her nickname.

The girls would calm down soon enough. Their bellies would growl from not having eaten in a while.

Marrie would poke her head in to check in, "everyone okay?"

Aquaria looked to James curiously, and huffed softly. "Least this Johnny ain't a fuckin' asshole, tryin' to poison us with stupid tricks and shit..."

Boss looked to Frisk, and he nodded crisply. "Yes, that's exactly what we intend to do, child. Let's head on then. Leave the swamp to her brood..."

Aquaria flicked out her watery spear, balancing the twins in her one arm easily, and she pointed it directly up within a half inch of Boss' chin. "...Yer lucky Verri ain't around, ya pointy ass. Say that again, and you'll get a spear through the tit, got it?"

Boss didn't flinch in the least bit, but he stayed perfectly still. "...Of course...sister. Sorry for the misspoken words. We'll be on our way..."

Leslie started to take a step forward, clearly worried about what had just occurred. They sighed, looking to James as they shook their head slightly. Soon enough, Boss continued on, and the three of them headed towards the throne room.

Bitter grinned a bit, and she giggled at the potential offer from Shadow. "Ooh...I think I like that idea, Shadow."

Edge had gotten himself cleaned up as well, and was putting on his old leather jacket last, as he sighed, fiddling with his belt after getting fully dressed. "C'mon..." As he headed out from their room, he was surprised to see one of the Headhunters outside, standing by the door.

Eliza nodded softly to Edge, smiling. "Founder, it's a pleasure to have you back. It would be prudent for you to come with me, to the castle. The Queen is meeting with more of your family, and your presence will be appreicated. Rogete will have your room cleaned, if you wish while you and your wives are away." She bowed to both Shadow and Bitter, smiling softly.

Cupcake smiled softly to Marrie, and he chuckled. "The girls are hungry actually." Moments later as he was about to say something else, his own stomach growled as well.

Wingdin grinned and giggled. "It looks like Papa is hungry too~"

Caddy had come down the hallway, having taken a shower, and she headed outside, to where Gaster was still snoozing and she patted Gaster's chest softly. "G...Gaster wake up honey, it's dinner time. Children! You should come inside soon, the sun is starting to go down!"

"I assure you, my brother and I have no intention of doing that. Your...version of him poisons you?" He was shocked to hear that, "I don't want to know about your version of me."

{Actually...Uncle James that I know visits sometimes. He's a little nicer but he breaks furniture a lot when he tries showing off.} Frisk signed with a giggle, {He's funny}

Frisk wasn't expecting the comment from Boss, but semi did suspect their mother would react that way. They let out a small sigh of disappointment before leaving with their mother. Boss was just one monster they were having a hard time befriending, along with John.

James raised an eyebrow at Boss before following, "You going to tell us what all that was for? Not as if you don't have children you look after and care for."

Shadow managed to clean up and get herself dressed again, her black and red lace dress, her crystal rose collar, her cloak/cape, and her signature red ribbon holding up her hair, all with her usual sultry smile. She truly felt like she never left. She would notice Eliza and bowed back. "Thank you for your generous offer. We have much work to do, my Founder. So much work..."

Azure and Seline held on and tried to relax as they were taken off to the kitchen to eat. Least the one thing that was good about this, both could hug and talk with their grandparents again. And if what they said was true, that could be the same. But...what was stopping the bad ones from coming for them again...?

Rey would hear her Mama call and put down the game controller she had. She had a few games on the computer in her room that let her cousins could play and was trying to pass the time. "Dinner time! Come on! Mama's food is delicious!" She jumped from her spot on the bed and rushed off to get dinner.

Aquaria had desummoned her spear, and she cradled the boys easier with both arms then. "...Frisky...I don't mind people callin' me swamp, sea hag...but ya don't call my kids a damn 'brood'. You're my children."

Boss huffed softly, and sighed. "I don't particularly care for Aquaria and her...manners. Very unbefitting a queen. I tolerate her most times, but she is truly hard to get along with. I must have said something wrong, so...she showed her power to me. I backed down, and apologized."

They came into the throne room, and Boss smiled brightly to Verri. "Queen Veronica, it's a pleasure to see you, I do hope you perhaps have more information about what caused this lockdown previously on the hotel and the castle?"

Eliza nodded, and watched as Rogete went into the room to clean and freshen up things. She then followed them as they headed out to the castle. "My Lady, it's true what we've heard. Both you and Founder are back, these are blessed times aren't they?"

Edge nodded, as his mind was churning as to what could be going on and why the lockdown occurred, and what could be causing these issues. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a new cigar, lighting it up. As they exited the hotel, he noticed the monsters easily were clearing a path from where they'd been milling about from the outer lobby of the hotel. Murmurs were quick moving, as word of both The Founder and his Sultry Shadow were back for good.

Jen had been outside playing with her auto-launcher with her baseballs; while Junior and Arial were in Rey's room.

Arial smiled and went with Rey to the kitchen. "Ooh, really? Does she cook as well as Grandma does? You know your Mama and Grandma are really similar! Just like your Papa and Grandpa!"

Junior got to the kitchen and he smiled to Caddy giving her a sweet hug. "Memaw, that's what you want to be called, right? That's so cute! I LOVE YOUR NEW NICKNAME, MEMAW~"

James sighed and shook his head, letting it go for now. He'd deal with more once they saw the queen and his brother.

John was currently in the throne room speaking with Verri and Shade. He finished getting all the info from the Fell Queen when he noticed his brother and his spouse come in, "Jimmy! There you are! Sorry for running off so quick earlier. Everyone okay?"

"Doing just fine. What was that lockdown all about anyway? Had the whole hotel in a fit!" James wasn't all too happy with the juncture.

"My apologies..it was under my orders to keep you all safe. Someone or something had tamped with the Observer earlier. We have no idea what or who...the cameras installed had gone down when the perpatrator came in. So far we haven't found a trace of them anywhere..." Verri explained, "But since you are here Dr. Jae...I can explain to you and General Leslie the terms of what is going on as I explained to Admiral Jae here."

"Indeed. I suggest taking a seat." Shade informed as she stayed by her friend's side, ready to explain everything that was going on.

"Blessed times indeed. Keep up the good work.." Shadow smiled and headed off with Edge, easily tailing behind him, just as her nickname implied. She would hear the whispers and rumors mill about. But that was fine by her. She was back and ready to take on anything again. Shadow...The Silent and Sultry Assassin of the HeadHunters...the second in command and second leader of the pack...was back once more.

"I never had your grandma's cooking. She should cook with my Mama sometime! Would be fun and a treat for all of us! Your Grandpa and my Papa are similar too. I know they like to eat a lot!" Rey laughed and followed along.

She got to see Junior rush over to hug her Mama while she headed to Gaster to help get him up, "Papa! Dinner time! Let's go eat now, I know you were excited for today's meal!"

Leslie sighed, shaking their head. "Gracious...doesn't sound good in the least bit I'm tellin you. Any scent trails maybe, have ya got anyone doin' that? Even if there ain't no digital evidence, there's usually something left behind! We gotta go at this, like the old times. No cameras, no devices. Just ourselves and our good work."

Edge made his way towards the castle, and he sighed as he came inside. He noticed the guards on the edges of the area, but that they were well hidden, and cloaked. Nodding to himself, he clicked his tongue a bit, going into the entryway. Sniffing slightly, instead of the throne room, he headed off to a side area. Stopping at the start of a hallway, he looked over his shoulder to Shadow and Bitter. "Eliza, take Bitty...go to the throne room, stick with the Jae brothers. Me and moumoune are gonna scout the area. Got a strange scent of somethin...might be nuthin, but I want to make sure."

Arial giggled as she went over to Wingdin and gave her a sweet hug. "Grandma! I missed you! I love you Grandma." Wingdin snuggled Arial, and smiled brightly. "I've missed you too, Arial."

Cupcake had come over and gave Caddy a sweet hug as well, then he was nearly bowled over by Junior's enthusiatic hug. "My boy, you nearly sent me to the floor! Hehe, I love you."

Sansy came to the living room, and gently hugged Marrie, giving her a soft kiss. "...I just hope things are going well for them over there-" His words would be caught in his throat, as he heard a knock on the front door. Heading over to answer it, he grinned, seeing Paps and his family. "BROTHER! Wait, why are you here?"

"...just had enough of being in another mountain, bro. i'm gonna go put eb down in a bed, she's exhausted..." Paps drawled out, as he headed inside the house without a second thought. "roxie, why don't you go say hi to grandma and grandpa?"

Gaster had gotten up, and he yawned softly, smiling as Rey had come and hugged him. "Oh, hello my little ray of sunshine. I fell asleep out here, can't feel the cold you know. And yes, I am very very excited for dinner, I love fish stew!"

He gently picked her up and came inside into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Caddy carrying a tray of bowls and spoons to sit beside the stew pot.

"We got our work cut out for us. Like we never left the war." James sighed, already looking tired.

"I shouldn't have trusted her. This was my fault. I said I'd do away with everything that had to do with the Black Thorns, and I ended up marrying and raising children with one! Not that I regret my children ever being born, but this is madness!" John hissed at himself, "But can't dwell on the past now. I'll help take them down again. least I'm alive and able to do it."

"That's what I like to hear Admiral. We will need all of your help to ensure every monster and human is safe and sound." Verri seemed relieved that he wanted to help. That was a good sign.

"What is it that you sense, mon loup?" Shadow asked curiously as she followed him from behind, curious as what he was finding. She summoned a few crystal daggers from under her sleeves, just in case anyone tried anything from behind or to the sides.

Seline and Azure held onto their grandpa before they started reaching out for their siblings, they were a little happier seeing them around.

Marrie kissed Sansy back with a smile, "I hope so too...apparently, Papi revived my dad, Uncle James, and Unti Leslie too! Goodness...I didn't think he had the power to even do that!" She was still surprised in hearing about that.

She watched Sansy leave to answer the door, looking just as surprised to see Paps and his family too. "Paps?!"

Roxie nodded from his spot and headed over to see Wingdin with Caddy and Cupcake. "OOOOH! Are we doing dog piles!? My turn! My turn!" Roxie immediately rushed over to give his cousins and grandparents a big hug as best as he could muster. Kid was a little speed demon as he seemed to get there within a second.

Rey giggled and hugged him back as she was carried to the kitchen. "It smells go good Pa-...Papa who are they? And who's that hugging Aunt Wingdin?" She noticed the new arrivals as of late. "They look like Brother Papyrus and Rocky...but they're not."

Edge continued down the hallway, changing to his bestial form as he sniffed deeply in the air. "Lots of different things... it's like hints of somethin..."

He lifted his head, his eyes narrowing a bit. Taking off down the hall, he followed the scent, until it suddenly stopped. Lifting his head, he caught another strange scent, following that, until that too suddenly ended.

The large blaster wolf had gotten nearly down the entire hallway, when he let out a whine and sighed. "It's like it's coming and going, what the hell..."

Turning around from where he was, he just started to head back down where he'd come from, and went towards the throne room instead, frustrated with himself. "There are multiple scents, moumoune, but they're stopping and starting with no beginning or end...no traces left behind either..."

Wingdin smiled, easily accepting Roxie's hug and she gave him kisses all over his face. "My sweet little Roxie! Oooh, you giving good strong hugs! You came over that's so nice! Hello Hapsta! You coming just in time for dinner!"

Paps smiled as he'd come back from tucking Eb into the guest bed and he waved lazily at Rey and Gaster. "heya uncle gaster. see you got a new little one... what's their name?"

Gaster chuckled softly, a slight grin on his face. "This is Paps, Reymona. He is my nephew, if you liking you can call him Uncle Paps, he is your Uncle Sansy's older brother."

John was still listening to the queen when he suddenly saw Edge's beast form, looking quite puzzled at the sight. He especially grew confused when he heard it talk in Edge's voice.

"Ah, Edge! I was wondering if you were coming. And Lady Shadow...It is an honor and blessing to see you once again. Shade was telling me you had been resurrected once again." Verri gave her a light bow from her chair.

Shade would head over to her mother and hug her close, she was blessed to even do that kind of thing again. Shadow didn't mind as she held her little girl close, "Hello Doudou...And Veronica! Angel be damned...you grew so much love. You're queen now! Congratulations...so far the Underground has been done quite well. I'm proud of you."

"What was it that you were sensing, Pere?" Shade did grow curious on why he was in his beast form.

Roxie laughed his little "Fyeh heh heh!" as he was peppered in kisses, "Hey Grandma! How are you doing now? Having fun with Grandma Caddy and Grandpa Gaster?"

Happy waved as they too came in with the luggage, "H-Hi...s-sorry for..um...c-coming over...so..um...well..u-unexpectedly..."

Rey waved back with a smile, "Hi! I'm Reymona Trebuchet Gaster! It's nice to meet you! I was wondering if Uncle Sansy had a brother as Brother Papyrus did! Though you seem more like Brother Sans with the way you speak. He almost looks like you Papa and Uncle Cupcake though."

Edge laid down beside Shadow and Shade and he huffed a bit in annoyance. "I had caught a few scent trails near the hallway to the Observator, but damn it nothing panned out. Just kept, disappearing on me for some fuckin reason..."

Boss stepped away from Verri for the moment and he gently petted his father's head. "Perhaps what we're dealing with isn't corporeal then? My nose may not be as sensitive as yours and brother's, but I know that any scent my husband has is greatly reduced, to nearly nothing when he depossesses his robotic body!"

Edge's eyes opened wider and he put his paws over his snout. "...I'm a fucking idiot." He changed back to normal, and rubbed his face with his hands then.

"Of course it's not going to someone physical! The Observator didn't register anything coming through it, only that it opened and then closed!" Edge was beside himself, and he groused for a moment, sighing.

Wingdin smiled, as she hugged Roxie again, only to have all three of the triplets coming and snuggling her too. "I'm doing very well, Roxie. And yes! I'm having lots of fun with my brother and Caddy. Their names to family are now Memaw and Papaw. Caddy thought of them, it's so cute!"

Cupcake grabbed the roll of paper towels from the counter and went over to Jen. "J-Jennifer, you have mud on your shoes dear! Give me those shoes before you track anymore..."

Jen easily took off her shoes and gave Cupcake a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry Grandpa! I was working on my pop flys out in the yard!"

Paps rose an eyebrow, and he just chuckled softly. On the inside he was starting to not feel that great, as apparently it was completely unheard of to have an overweight...him. "nyehehehe, yeah yeah...i uh, i'm retired actually kid, but uh, as my daughter and spouse would say, there's just more of me to snuggle with. and like your papa and mine, i give really good hugs too."

Gaster smiled softly, and he nuzzled Rey's cheek softly. "It isn't that nice to comment on someone's weight, but you didn't know, it's okay sweetie. Why don't you give Uncle Paps a sweet hug?"

Sansy came into the kitchen, and he smiled up at his brother. "Brother why are you here anyways? I thought there was important things going on in Fell?"

Paps just shrugged, and leaned slightly against his tail, as he pressed it against the floor, his hands resting in his slacks pockets. "there was a lockdown but now it's like we're just waiting on nothing. had enough of it, so i brought the fam here. roxie was getting pent-up with being in the underground, just like your kids. and i know happy was feeling down too."

Caddy had gone to the freezer, and she put a fish pie she'd already made the week before into the oven. "Some warning would have been nice, Paps. You truly are as bad as my boy Sans is sometimes. But Happy dear don't worry, this falls on your husband's head, trust me."

She wasn't angry in her tone however, just more worried about how she was going to feed everyone now.

"Incorporeality...not much they can do in that state since it's nothing like in the scale of ghost monsters. But it can be enough for certain things. Only question is what did they do?" James questioned outloud.

"They still could be doing scouting. Finding people to join them for their cause or even finding suitable bodies to inhabit until they can get their physical forms back. We'll need to keep an eye open for what comes around." John clarified from his spot.

"But why do this now? They had years to try and resurface and take over. We thought it would be because of the winter solstice or the knowledge of a new child of your daughter's. But it makes no sense all things considering..." Verri only questioned that much.

"That's because this winter solstice is also going to be under a lunar eclipse. Black Thorns were known to take energy and power from their surroundings, mostly from darkness and nature. Night time is when they're fully active but the moon still gives protection to those not under their ruling. A lunar eclipse breaks the healing and protective powers of the moon, giving the Black Thorns free reign and more power...enough to resurrect multiple of their fallen..." John growled at that last bit.

Rey seemed rather confused on what her Papa was talking about. She took the nuzzle fine but stopped it midway to look at her Papa. "But Papa...I didn't comment on his weight. I said he looked like you and Uncle Cupcake. Nice and kind, with much love to give. But also a little tired." She blinked up at him, "Says so in all your eyes."

She let herself down to hug Paps, just as she figured, soft and nice!

"Maybe we should have stayed with Papyrus and Mettaton..." Happy rubbed their shoulder, nerves were starting to get to them a bit. Even if Caddy wasn't angry, their anxieties didn't seem to care.

"Want me to help make more stuff? I can!" Roxie offered with a big smile.

Edge scowled, shaking his head. "We need to be on alert then...hmm, it's about a few days from the Winter Solstice. Great..."

Bitter thought for a few moments and she sighed. "I've tried to possess things when I was a spirit, and it didn't really...work. Now I've been a regular ghost monster too, strange old magic we had to deal with in the past, and it is so much more different..."

Gaster blushed in embarrassment, and he sighed. "I am very sorry for saying things like that..."

Paps gently rubbed Rey's back as she snuggled against him and he smiled a little to her. "yeah, i'm always tired it seems...and i know my spouse and kids know that i do have a lot of love."

Hearing Happy he looked over to them and grinned lightly. "don't worry hapsta, if dinner is too much, aunt caddy, we can always just go hit up grillbz's place. ain't a problem with us, right bae?"

Caddy smiled softly, patting Roxie's shoulder. "Oh no no, you aren't going to go popping off to Grillby's when I've got perfectly good food here, Paps...thank you Roxie, if you could just grab Memaw her bottle of Alfredo sauce from the fridge, I'd appreciate it! It'll help stretch the stew out some."

"Black Thorns are cunning like that. And if what I heard about this Mark fellow is true...Then he might have made a deal with my ex-wife for some physicality to possess objects." John got up from his spot to stretch, "And if the solstice is approaching soon, we have no time to waste."

"Indeed. We'll need to act quickly." Verri got up from her spot, "If the Black Thorns resurrect all of their masses, it would be difficult or down right impossible to stop them."

"I can see! You're very nice." Rey giggled and finished her hug with Paps before heading off to get dinner. Completely unaware of what her Papa and Paps were thinking.

"Yes Memaw!" Roxie giggled and headed off to go get that for Caddy. "Mama? Ren? Shouldn't we go wake up Sissy? She's been asleep for a while now."

Edge nodded, and he headed off towards where the Inner Chambers were kept in the castle. "Shadow, we're going to check the tomes, there should be something we could use against them..."

He sighed as he went down the hallway, shaking his head. "...this shit is nuts, and hopefully we can get through this, moumoune...just gotta get our things in a row." As he went through the door, he lit up a cigar, and headed down the second winding hallway going towards the Inner Chambers. He could hear murmurs and soft talking, and he wondered why his followers were being the way they were.

"Is it that amazing, that your Founder brought back his Shadow dear?" He spoke softly, as he came into the Inner Chamber's main room.

Paps chuckled softly, and grinned a bit. Looking to himself, he shook his head a bit, and sighed softly. (...huh, guess i'm really just that nice, despite being a cajun potluck...maybe i should stop trying to lose weight, just embrace it, nyeheheh...)

Hearing his son, he looked over to Roxie, and nodded. "sure, roxie-roller. mama will go and get eb up, you keep helpin' memaw. you're doing a great job, little man." Heading off towards the bedroom, he smiled a bit; going to Eb's side, as he gently began to run his clawed fingers through her hair.

"pumpkin...eb...it's time to wake up, ebrima. mama's here to wake you up, it's time for dinner~" Paps, smiled sweetly and pressed a soft kiss to her head.

"Of course. I will be behind you as always, mon loup..." Shadow bowed as she usually did before following him, even when she walked, her footsteps were so silent...

"A stressful time indeed. A new enemy with a greater threat at our peace and power...Asgore seems like a trivial matter in comparison...a darkness across all monsters..." she muttered to herself as they walked to the tomes.

She could hear the whispers but only smiled, glad her respect and honor had never left even when she passed.

"Indeed. The merciless angel be blessed that we are honored with such good times. Perhaps The Founder will rule alongside the Queen if he chooses to take take her throne. I hope to see what Lady Shadow does for all of us." The follower responded back, seeming quite happy with the changes.

Roxie laughed and hugged his dad's hand for a moment before rushing off to go help Caddy and the rest with dinner. Happy decided to try and make use of themselves and get dinner set too. Least they could do.

Eb was still sound asleep, groaning at Paps's attempt to wake her up. She muttered something incoherently like she was in slight pain before falling asleep again. Her forehead did feel a little warm...

Edge just shrugged to himself, and pulled a few of the tomes off of the shelves, taking them to the table that sat in the middle of the room. Before he went to sit down, he saw the chair that was his. The previous time he'd gone to the Inner Chambers, he'd not gone down to the reading room, like he was then.

The chair that had been his for the longest time, was decorated in what appeared to be reddish colored strings of jewels or crystals, and the seat was reuplostured as well, in a soft, velveteen cushion. "...Guess they wanted it fixed up for their Founder, huh?"

Settling himself into the chair, he adjusted his glasses, and started going through the few books he'd grabbed. Pouring over the old spells, and incantions they had, along with tactics, and subterfuge intentions, both he'd written himself years and years prior.

Paps had settled himself onto the bed beside Eb, and he felt her forehead was warm, and he sighed softly. "...my poor babygirl...you feel like you're burning up..." He went to his inventory, and pulled out a small med kit he always carried with himself. Going through the kit, he pulled out a lozenge he'd created of concentrated green elixir.

Softly rubbing her cheek, he delicately tried to slip the lozenge into her mouth. "mama's got medicine for you, ebrima, you can swallow it, okay, baby?"

Shadow still stayed behind him as she opened another tome to read and look through. "Of course mon loup. You are their Founder...Hero of all Monsters, a Savior among all. From what I saw here, your children and you are revered and held highest. You freed them from Asgore's tyrannical rule. And now Verri is promising everyone a chance at the surface as her plans grow closer that you helped upon, I have no doubt everyone wants to show you their gratitude and more, love." She squeaked and purred out lovingly, "Truly lighter times come for us all. Our power is eternal." She seemed to really enjoy it all the same, a fair show of respect in her eyes.

Eb would mutter and groan but she'd take the lozenge and swallow it. Seemed like she still wasn't much of a mood to get up at the moment. But the medicine would at least work enough to help her out and wake up a bit. "...pops...where are we...? how long was i out for? ugh...my neck and head are killin' me..."

Edge sighed softly, as he flipped a few pages in the tome he looked through. "So I'm still basically god, huh? Yeah, that shit worked out well for me, when I went nuts after bein' revived the first time when Shade did it...I fuckin was just tryin to do what I thought was best, and thought I was above all..."

He growled to himself, closing one of the books, as he reached for another in the stack of them beside him. "...it didn't go well. Nearly hurt Sans, and...fuck. There's something we're missing here...what the hell is it?"

Reaching behind his neck, he scratched at his old Headhunter insignia. Like all of his followers, he himself had a circular tattoo, or rather due to his bony structure, an engraving of the Headhunters. His was a bit more elaborate as his standing being The Founder, and was almost jagged on the edges, as he'd done it to himself using a laser machine after he'd created the insignia himself.

Pausing, he removed his natural hand, and blinked a bit. "...insignias...power is eternal...the pathway to the central nervous system is through the neck, which controls the movement of the body, and all systems connected..."

Standing up suddenly, he turned Shadow around, and lifted her hair, almost glaring at her own tattooed insignia. "Followers! Come to me, and bare your marks! I want an inspection! NOW!"

Paps gently ran his fingers through her hair, and he smiled a bit. "we're in alpha, pumpkin. me and renny thought it would be best to come here, where we're on, well, a surface, not down in the mountain...and right now, we're at your grandma caddy and grandpa gaster's house. fair warning, they've decided their names are now memaw and papaw...i think it's silly and rather cute."

"mmm...your neck and head are hurting? i've told you, if you're gonna stay up so late, reading so much, to try to sit up better, instead of hunched over things. i've already got a bit of hunched shoulders myself. i wouldn't want to see that happen to you, eb. i love you...would you want some pain medicine? i've got a bit here in my kit. and no, it's not my weed, it's what your renny takes, when they've got a headache, nyeheheh." Paps commented softly, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

Shadow was heavily surprised when Edge lifted her and checked her insignia "AH! H-Hey! Mon Loup! What are you doing?!" Her insignia looked pretty much the same as Edge's. Only hers was branded on her by her own hand so her fur didn't grow over it. Hurt like hell but her reasoning at the time was that she wanted to show how loyal she was to her Founder and his cause.

"oh...okay..." Eb yawned out, trying to take all that info at once, "memaw...papaw...yeah...yeah alright. Weird thing was that I thought I slept okay...I knocked out after roxie said to...dunno what happened..." she yawned.

"meds would be nice please..." that she could agree with, her neck was still hurting a bit. Maybe she should try a new posture, hunching over all the time hurt.

Edge continued to stare at her insignia, and he gently ran his natural fingers over it, in a loving manner. He could hear multiple sets of footsteps as his followers came into the Inner Chambers and they started to line up along the walls, turning their backs to them, and lowering their hoods.

"M'sorry for doin' that, moumoune...just had to make sure your insignia was still looking okay..." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and he picked up his cigar from the ashtray, gazing over his followers. "...Would you check them with me, my sweet Shadow?"

Paps nodded softly, and he gave her the little pinkish-green lozenge that he carried for Happy. "here you go, eb. just rest, okay? you want me to bring you some dinner? we're having fish stew, some kind of savory pie, and there's cheesecake for dessert. memaw made all of it, and roxie's helping her out with finishing up some extra things for dinner."

In the kitchen, Gaster had set the table, after extending it to make it larger. "There we are, table is set, and ready for dinner time. Rey, isn't it nice having all of our family here tonight? I have always enjoyed time with family from the swap timeline!"

Shadow felt him trace her insignia, letting out a small squeak in surprise from that. Not many times her Founder...or anyone...could catch her off guard. She felt herself being let down and kissed on her cheek before sighing. "Alright...Does it...look well? I haven't seen it since I had that hot iron..."

"For you, mon loup...I give you the world..." She got over to the rest of the followers and began to check for anything out of the ordinary. Aside from some scars that are likely from previous fights and battles, some messed up ink from bad tattooing or scarring, and one covered in magic marker in an attempt to hide their insignia because it scared their children, there was nothing that seemed out of sort with any of the followers.

Eb took the lozenge and sighed before trying to shake her head. Seeing as that easily got her dizzy she stopped and rubbed the back of her neck in pain, "n-nah pops...i..i can go sit to eat. just uh...give me a second to let the thing work..."

It took a minute or two but the pain lessened and things seemed to feel a little bit better. The remaining dizziness she figured as because she hadn't eaten most of the day. One of those times where she completely forgot to eat lunch.

"Yes! I've never seen such a big family before! It's so nice! I'm glad all of you came to visit!" Rey cheered with a big smile.

Edge nodded softly, and started to look over the rest of the followers. "Your insignia looked fine, moumoune...after we're done here, I'll have you check my engraving. I would only let you inspect it, my dearest Shadow~"

As he went down the line as well, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the one covered in magic marker of all things. "...pffthahahah, what the hell is this? Didja...did someone take some crayolas to it or somethin? Looks like a bad coverup, bahahaha!"

Going to his jacket, he pulled out a packet of, oddly enough, baby wipes. As a grandfather, he always had them, for his littler grandchildren, in case they had a mess of some sort. Taking the wipe, he gingerly put his robotic hand on the back of the follower's head, and started to clean off the magic marker from it. "...jus' like I thought, it's water soluable. You've used a kiddie marker to cover it? Does it scare your children maybe?"

He growled softly, increasing the grip ever so slightly on the follower's head. "...You shouldn't be doing stuff like that your mark, Urla...doesn't look good on ya. At all." His tone was almost menacing as he spoke, looking over to Urla very closely, his cigar smoke curling from his nose as he spoke. A large puff of smoke went directly into Urla's face as he huffed low to them.

Paps watched her closely, and he smiled softly as she'd sat up more in the bed. "sounds like a plan, eb. just take it easy, okay? grandma and memaw would completely understand."

After she'd gotten up, he followed her to the kitchen to sit and eat dinner with the rest.

Gaster smiled, as he helped to set the table, and he blushed a bit as Caddy came over to his side. "Now G, don't you eat too much for dinner, okay? I've got you and my brother, full sized, fish pies for you each."

Cupcake blushed a little as well, and he laughed softly, watching as his sister went and then pulled out two full sized pies from the oven. "Gracious, sister...you've certainly made sure we've got enough to eat, hmm?"

Wingdin went to help Caddy, and she saw there was another two pies in the oven, and she brought them over to the table, along with serving utensils. "And here are pies for everyone else!"

Over in another part of Alpha, Papyrus was standing in front of their Observator, as if daring it to activate yet again. He wasn't that smart of a man, but he was strong, and ready for anything, should it happen. He had gotten dressed in his old 'battle body', complete with his beloved scarf, which now had glittery red stitching on the places that were repaired, and his red boots had been shined fully.

He had heard Mettaton calling him for dinner, but he had ignored it for the time being, as he wanted to keep up his vigil over the device that he didn't fully understand or even trust, despite years of having had it in his house.

Shadow kept checking on the ones she had around. She noticed Edge had stopped by a follower, a metal repaired clam monster that went by Urla and watched for a moment, in case she needed to step in.

Urla coughed from the smoke but nodded, "Y-Yes my Founder...my children were afraid...I..had nothing else that could cover it to placate them...f-forgive me.." Urla was fighting every instinct to clam up let out a gasp in pain before falling to the floor. A crystal knife had been thrown at her side as she writhed in pain.

Shadow held another just like it with an unamused smile, "No one should have their marks covered...unless it is from the scars of battle...your children don't like it, they'll GROW to like it. You do not hide your presence and vow of the HeadHunters. You are here...you are loyal...you bare the mark. You damn well keep that promise...the only way that mark is removed...is when you're dust." She hissed out with her wings flared.

Eb nodded and followed over to get to dinner. Things looked okay and she managed to get at the table to eat. The smell of food was making her feel a little better already.

Azure and Seline were already looking a lot better too from earlier, the pie seemed to really get them happy as both of them enjoyed the veggies and fish. Brandon was even being a little bold with his food and trying a little bit of mushed potato.

Mettaton was pulling dinner from the oven when he called for everyone to come over. Only Ebby, Rocky, and Flowey had come down. He let out a sigh and looked to Rocky, "Sweetheart, can you go get your father? I don't think he can hear me."

"yeah, sure." Rocky shrugged before heading over to see the Observer "pops? yo...hey...you hear ma-tt? dinner's ready, let's go-...wait...are you waiting your old battle body...?"

Edge nodded alongside of what Shadow stated, and he sighed. "And if there is any...ANY reason that it could come to be covered for some reason, you let us know. IMMEDIATELY. I gave you those marks, so you show your loyalty always...I have one, my own CHILDREN have them! And your children will see that mark, and they will know their parent is part of the better, bigger picture!"

"We are the Headhunters. We seek to make the world better, by any means possible. And we are not to hide our marks, LIKE GODDAMN COWARDS!" Edge roared.

Paps helped everyone to get a plate of food, and watched as Caddy was setting up cups of sweet tea for everyone to drink. "oh, unsweetened tea if you have it for me and roxie, please, aunt caddy!"

"Already got a jug of it made up, Paps! Oh, it's got one of those fancy fake sugars in it too, so it tastes like sweet tea." Caddy replied, pouring out cups of tea, starting to bring them over to the table.

Flowey sat in his pot at the table, and he watched as Mettaton was getting dinner. He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Guess the old bones is chasing long lost dreams, huh?"

Papyrus looked over to Rocky, and he nodded softly. "HMM? YES...I AM IN MY OLD BATTLE BODY. I am quite pleased that it still fits me, despite having you and Ebby. I had thought it wouldn't fit anymore. I'm...just waiting. I don't quite understand this machine that Father built, but it's been activated...more then what it should have been..."

He went to the device's computer output, reading the screen. "...About dinner, I...I'm not very hungry son. I will keep to my duties here, protecting our family."

Urla groaned in pain and let out a scream once Shadow took the knife out. Shadow kept her ears flattened and silenced the clam with a kick to her face, easily knocking her out..and maybe cracking her face and letting her bleed on the floor. "Let that be a lesson..."

Shadow huffed away and went off to check on the rest, her crystal knives still hung in her palm as others watched in horror while they kept to their best behavior. Shadow had no time for insubordination, she was strict and to the point when it came to business.

"Oooh! cool!" Roxie seemed more than happy to have some. He'd been wanting some sweet tea for a long while.

"This is really good, Aunt Caddy! Thank you for dinner." Marrie smiled over at the tea cup before taking another bite of her food.

"Oh hush. Papy's doing a job of protecting the family. After what Paps had said earlier when they came here...I'm not sure how safe that thing is anymore." Mettaton sighed as he served dinner, "Ebby...sweetie, can you set the table please?"

"Yes, mama!" Ebby left Flowey with her Mamaton and headed off to do so, hoping her brother and dad would come around soon enough.

"pops, you should eat something. but alright. fine. i'll let ma know you're staying here. just uh...don't be spending all night down there." Rocky shrugged before heading back up, not in the mood to deal with his dad and what he was doing. If what's what he wanted, who was he to stop him? The battle body was...kinda nice to see him in again...reminded him of why he got the little patch on his favorite hoodie.

Edge merely watched as Urla bled onto the floor some, and he easily stepped over her fallen body, while he went back to the tomes. "When Lady is done, clean up the filth, and one of youse scrub the floor, would'ja?"

Bitter had gotten a bit stressed out, wondering where those two had gone for so long. As she went into the Inner Chambers, leading down the winding hallways, she saw the various few Followers merely nodded to her as she passed by with no questioning. As she came into reading room, she paused, seeing Urla on the floor still. "...guess someone pissed ya off, darlin. Are ya gonna be long? Dinner's nearly ready, if you're gonna eat...you still ain't ate all day. 'Cept if you consider that session earlier yer lunch, hehe~"

She lit up a clove cigarette and simply sat herself on the table, watching idly as Edge continued to go over the tomes. One of the Followers turned from where they were standing, and looked to Bitter curiously. They had heard of their Founder's teacup headed wife, but had never seen her before today. Looking to Shadow, Panchi bowed their head, speaking softly.

"My Lady...is it wise...for an unmarked one such as her, to be here? And...to sit on the table? T-That is quite...unbecoming wouldn't you think?" The thin bodied snake monster, kept their head mostly lowered as they spoke to Shadow in a questioning tone.

Caddy smiled as she set out the rest of the glasses of tea, and she pressed a soft kiss to Roxie's head. "I'm glad you like it, Roxie. And thank you Marrie. I always try to make sure that no one goes hungry when they come to my house."

She came over to Cupcake, patting his shoulder as she giggled. "Sometimes it's a bit hard, but we always make sure of it, don't we, G?"

Gaster had a big bite of his pie in his mouth, and he nodded with a smile. "Of course, Caddykins!"

Flowey sighed, and rubbed the old bite mark on his stem with a leaf, and then blew a raspberry at the robot. "Oh yes, big strong man. You've got more firepower in your one cannon then he does in his whole arsenal...if he'd even hurt anyone to begin with, pffft."

Papyrus continued to 'patrol' around the Observator, keeping a tight eye to it. "Of course, my dear son. I'll be taking a break in a few hours, I'm just waiting for my brother to come by with that camera setup he'd promised to bring over!"

Shadow finished with inspections and decided everyone was fine, "All of you, you are free to go. Continue taking orders from the Queen until the generous Founder or I call for you again. In the Pack do we trust...now go." Shadow shooed them off before she heard the snake monster speak.

She headed over to Panchi with her fangs bared out, "The Founder likes her presence here. I see no trouble she takes...however...you do bring up a good point..."

Shadow would turn to Edge with her usual sultry smile as she approached Bitter, her claws gently tracing around the tea cup's head and chin, "Mon Loup...why isn't she branded...? All other followers, your children, my child, and grandchildren are all branded to this clan and your loyalty...Unless she has it hidden and it is not within my knowledge..." (Be a shame if that was...I could have killed the damn idiot for hiding hers...she best not have a free pass...) she thought to herself, all while keeping her smile the same.

Roxie smiled widely as he finished up his dinner, kid LOVED attention. So much different than his Alpha and Fell counters/cousins. His tiny gator tail could be seen wiggling from under his shirt. Kiddo didn't get much of the gator genes, but there were little bits that came out.

"We help make a lot of good food, Mama! I don't think anyone will go to bed hungry!" Rey giggled out as she started finishing her food. Least she had a healthy appetite despite where she came from.

"How were things back at home, Paps? I heard Dad, Uncle James, and Untie Leslie were back. That right?" Marrie looked over at her brother-in-law curiously. Vera had cut off on her call and she hadn't tried calling back yet.

"He's a lot stronger than you think, Flowey. He's in the force for a reason." Mettaton didn't seem fazed by Flowey in the slightest.

"Daddy's really strong. Didn't you get to see any of that before, Flowey?" Ebby questioned as she finished setting up the plates.

"alright. whatever. just chill i guess." Rocky shrugged as he left his father to his devices. He wasn't sure what was supposed to be there at the Observer,but if his dad wanted to do that, fine. He'd get back to the kitchen soon enough to hear something about his dad from his sister. "what are we talking about?"

"Daddy's really strong! Right? You were like Flowey in thinking he wasn't!" Ebby mentioned as she picked up her flowery friend. Rocky still LOATHED that flower was there, but his sister cared for the damn thing so he couldn't do much other than glare at him. (stupid flower...)

"yeah...dad's fucking nuts. he almost killed the bastard that hurt grandma. had to fucking stop him before aunt undyne saw and arrested his ass for police brutality." Rocky idly played with his hoodie strings while he talked, "i didn't think he had it in him, but that day proved me wrong. he's fully capable of snapping and hurting people...he just chooses not to."

Edge looked over to Shadow, and he picked up his cigar from the ashtray again. "You'd be surprised, actually...considering she has no neck, or arms...and her head is porcelain...there wasn't much places to do such a thing."

Bitter smiled sweetly at the touches from Shadow. "Hmmm...it feels good. And yeah...he's pretty right with that. Let me show you." She reached to her silken black shirt, and opened it up gently, after removing her maroon bow tie.

Her body was as scarred as usual, and as she pulled her shirt off completely; it revealed her dark pink bra, and she turned slightly where she sat on the table. On her left side, was a strange area. It was about the size of a tea saucer, and was embroidered, like stitching on a doll.

It appeared to be a black silken stitched wolf's head, with a brown stitched teacup in the middle of it. Surrounding it was a circular pattern of red runes and blue crystal flowers.

"We did try to...uh, do something else, but it never really took well..." Bitter remarked softly, turning to show her back then. Above her right shoulder blade was a jagged and hazy wolf's head scar. It appeared to be a hot iron scarification that never took properly.

Paps looked to Marrie, and he smiled brightly. "oh yeah, they're all back actually, marrie. first papi brought back shadow, then red brought back both untie leslie, and then uncle james. finally shadow helped papi to bring back your dad. four revivals, and red passed out after the two of them that he did i heard..."

"Shadow, hmm, I would guess that's Shade's mother then?" Cupcake mused, as he ate another bite of his pie.

"yep. and apparently she's now one of your spouses. she likes to be called 'mama shaddie' it seems." Paps replied as he went back to eating.

Cupcake nearly spat out his pie, his tea starting to boil in his surprise. "WHAT!? We have a...a new spouse? This...um...oh dear, dear...we're going to have to talk with Edge about this! What would Bitter even think?"

"...from what i'd heard, apparently mami was very excited at that prospect, and the two of them spent nearly an entire hour becoming more acquainted with each other and papi in their room." Paps deadpanned, as he shook his head.

"Becoming more...wowie, we maybe shouldn't be talking about that at the dinner table brother! Little ears are around!" Sansy remarked, a blue blush starting to cross his cheeks.

Wingdin smiled softly, and she let out a giggle, patting her husband's thigh. "It will be being fine, Cupcake. We have plenty of time to get to know her, and if Bitterkins and Edgyboo both love her, we will too in time. I am sure of it."

Flowey just sighed, and scowled at Mettaton, watching as the robot brought over the sheet pan dinner that had been made. Hearing what Rocky said made him blink and he chuckled brightly.

"Oh I've seen that before! Hehehe!" He grinned, and then gently let himself lean against Ebby after she'd picked him up. "That was a fun time. He even threatened to kill me! Hehe, I told him everything, but he still didn't believe me."

"Then he shot a sharp bone through my head and we started allll over again~" Flowey spoke softly, and he sighed gently, almost wistful.

"...sometimes I wonder if I can die now..." He muttered softly, looking towards the table.

Shadow looked around her scarred body and noticed the embrodiery and botched scar. She gently took a claw to trace the scarred image before retracting them to touch the stitches with her fingers. "Hmm...interesting...Your hot iron scarring may not have worked due to how your body is, ma tasse. But very well...that settles that. Put your shirt back on, that's fine enough." She placed a kiss on Bitter's cheek before going back to Edge's side.

Shade and Verri would head over soon enough, Shade easily going to Edge and her mother while Verri looked in horror of seeing Urla being dragged away with a thin blood trail left behind. "Edge! What happened here!? Why did you call every one of the HeadHunters? Why is there someone injured?"

Marrie smiled at the idea that her dad, uncle and untie were back. She had missed them a lot. She wasn't expecting that there was a new mother-in-law though...and it was Shade's biological mother? Hearing about the "hour long get together" she covered Azure and Seline's ears with her hands and tail, "Language, Papy!"

The twins looked super confused on what their mother was doing but only mewed in annoyance since they were still trying to eat.

"Huh...? Why would they need an hour to know each other? Were they playing 20 questions or guessing games or something?" Roxie looked just as confused.

"No. I think that means they were having se-..." Rey was going to answer when Eb used blue magic to quickly shove a dinner roll into her mouth.

"they take their time, bro. don't worry about it." Eb chuckled nervously, she wasn't about to break her baby brother's innocence...least not today. If she was using magic, that at least meant she was feeling better, which was a good sign. "but uh...alright? damn...we just..getting a bunch of people back."

Ebby petted her flower friend's head with a smile as she led him to the table, "I don't think I want to test that. Besides, who's going to be my best friend if you're gone?" She carefully set him down on a chair topped with phone books, figuring he'd be better eating with the family than by himself in the room.

"i can test it." Rocky snickered before Ebby threw a glittered ball at his head, making him growl, "HEY! I WAS KIDDING! FUCK!"

"And it was a dumb joke! Don't touch Flowey!" Ebby huffed back at him.

"long as he doesn't try shit first! last i remembered he tried killing me, uncle sans, and uncle kina! if anything, i still owe him a..." Rocky was ready to butt heads with his sister when Mettaton whistled loudly at the both of them.

"You two knock it off! Rocky, behave yourself. Ebby, you know better not to throw magic inside the house and ESPECIALLY at other people! Now you two behave yourselves! Do I make myself clear?" Mettaton eyed both of them with a glare, making the two back down.

"Yes Mamaton..." "fine...fucking shit..."

"Good. Now let's eat before the food gets cold." Mettaton sighed, was another day the two monster siblings were at each other's throats, but it was relatively normal for the both of them too.

Bitter was just retying her maroon bow tie, when Verri had come inside. Despite her own pacifism, she had no issue whatsoever with Urla's being injured or being dragged for that matter. She just sat back upon the table, and picked up her cigarette once again.

Edge glanced up from the tome he was reading, and he sighed. "A Follower was covering their mark without good reason, Verri. As to calling all of them, I had an inspection of them for their marks. Making sure there was no tampering or...other inconsistances. And that also would answer the third question, as well. Why does it matter anyways? We didn't kill her. Just showed her the error of her ways~"

He shook his head, and closed the tome he had open. Standing up from the chair, he went and replaced all the books he'd pulled out. "...not much I could find here, moumoune. This kind of a threat, is not one that I've personally dealt with, over my nearly thousand years alive..."

Paps blushed a bit, and chuckled brightly. "eh, sorry marrie. i tried to be delicate about that issue."

Caddy blushed softly, and she shook her head. "Reymona, no talk of that at the dinner table, please. And yes you've certainly got many more people in your lives!"

Cupcake frowned a bit, and he set down his fork. "I believe after dinner, me and your mother will head over to Fell, to see what's going on. You all can stay here with Caddy and Gaster however. I just don't feel right sitting around and doing nothing, while that witch is still on the loose in apparently our timeline."

Wingdin nodded in agreement, and she smiled to Cupcake. "That is a good idea, dear. I know we just came back, but it will be being good to get more information on things."

Flowey seemed nonplussed at the kids arguing. He wondered sometimes why Ebby still decided to bring him out around the family. Sitting atop the couple of phone books, he watched as Mettaton scolded them both. "Don't even know why you go through this with me. I'm not worth it, anyways..."

He quieted down a few moments later, just watching as Metta dished out the meal. His sights drifted towards where the Observator was, and he looked back towards the table. A small plate of food had been placed in front of him. Chicken, roasted vegetables, a bit of salad, and a dinner roll.

After staring at the food, he tapped at the dinner roll with a leaf, until it rolled onto the table.

Shadow seemed uninterested in the whole thing, "Really now, she should be the last of your worries, Veroni honey. She's not worth the time." She waved it off like it was nothing.

That didn't sit well with Verri at all, "No, it IS worth my time! She is not just a member of the HeadHunters but also a civilian of my kingdom! I'm responsible for her and the wellbeing of everyone here! It's not just killing I disallowed, it's also unncessecary violence! You can't just stab or hurt someone without a reasonable cause! I approved of her hiding her mark long ago! She has children that don't need to be living in fear!' Verri sounded like she was getting angry, a rare occurance for her.

"That's not something you approve of. She bares the mark or she learns her lesson the hard way. It's a simple rule of HeadHunters...speaking of marks...you two bare yours for your Founder. He demanded everyone to come here and be inspected. Why were you not with the rest?" Shadow eyed the two, like a mother would when she scolded her children.

"Mother, we had business to attend to with other civilians. Verri is still as much of a queen as she is a faithful follower of Pere's. But please...things have changed for the better. If we are asking for no one to be killed or be killed...that means we cannot stir violence when violence isn't necessary. Else killing becomes necessary..." Shade tried to point out but would likely fall in deaf ears as Shadow didn't seem to care as he began to file her nails.

"I'm going to get Urla healed up and given compensation...do not...PLEASE...hurt anyone without proper cause.." Verri sighed and headed off, not wanting to deal with the two anymore. Shadow didn't seem to like her tone at all, the bared fang and glare said as much.

"just be safe out there grandma...grandpa. i dunno what's going on completely...but just keep an eye out." Eb warned lightly as she finished her dinner. Girl was hungry.

"Yes, Mama. Sorry." Rey smiled before getting in another bite of dinner.

"So if we have another grandma...what do we call her? Granni? Grans? Graddie? Grandmama? Abuelita?" Roxie started to list off some potential names to call his new grandmother.

Rey perked up at the word Abuelita, something about it felt nice to her. She liked it...like..it was familiar somehow.

Ebby smiled at Flowey and hugged him again, "...You're worth it to me...You're my friend! I wanna treat my friends kindly."

Mettaton would dish the meals out and eat with his kids, sometimes looking over at the Observer room. Rocky was never much for conversation, especially when he ate. Eb however would talk enough for everyone with Mettaton occassionally answering or piping in with something.

Despite everything, they did seem to be a good family.

Edge watched with a wary expression and he sighed a bit. "Mm. Well...least that's taken care of. And moumoune...don't worry yourself. I'll take care of things, a'right? Why don't you and mon tasse go and relax a little somewhere, huh?"

He then left the Inner Chambers, and went to follow Verri.

Bitter idly watched as Edge left, as she finished retying her bow tie. "...Hope he's not spiralin' again. This ain't gonna turn out well fer no one." She got down from the table and shook her head softly. "I personally don't get in the middle of someone puttin' a beatdown on someone, but...sometimes it's better to talk things out with words, instead of weapons."

Wingdin nodded softly, and smiled as she finished her own dinner. "Of course, we will be being safe, Eb. Me and Grandpa are not as helpless as you may be thinking~"

Cupcake chuckled a bit, as he gathered up some of the plates and bowls of those that had finished dinner, and brought them to the sink. "Grandma is very right, Eb. But we won't be staying there for too long, hopefully. I mean, I was raised in the Underground, but, it doesn't mean I particularly like it..."

"I would think Grandmama sounds lovely, Roxie. But you could ask her as well, see what she thinks! Me and Papaw decided to change our titles, when we realized that it might be a bit confusing, as both Wingdin and Cupcake tend to use the titles that we use." Caddy commented softly, as she took a bite from her dinner roll, after swiping it through what little was left of her stew.

Flowey let himself be hugged, then he picked up his little fork uneasily, taking a bite of the chicken. Overall their dinner was normal for the family, despite the lack of Papyrus.

Down in the Observer room, Papyrus was continuing his vigil, wondering and pondering over what had occurred. The computer had shown an activation of nearly six times by then. Of course, he knew the first time was from his cousin Sansy and their family. Then there was three occurences that saw seemingly no one entering or exiting.

Then the time that Paps and his family had come through. And another one that he had no idea of what could have happened. As he paced near the device, he sighed shaking his head. "This isn't right, things could have come through here, and be causing havoc in our lives; and there is no trace of it whatsoever!"

Comic popped into the house, and he headed down towards the Observer room easily, managing a slight wave to Mettaton and the family as he passed by them. As was usual, he glared at Flowey, and then continued on lazily down the set of stairs.

Flowey just made a evil face at the skeleton, which was made almost comedic as he had sauce from the roasted vegetables around his jagged mouth by then. "Oh look, smiley trashbags back~"

"eat my lightsaber and choke on it, buddy. got bigger shit to deal with then you right now." Comic drawled as he closed the door to the stairway leading to the basement Observer room.

Shadow let out a small hum in response, still unamused by how she was talked to by, in her eyes, a child. "Perhaps a lot more has changed than I thought...Veronica's certainly grown a backbone and dusted the boot grime off herself since I've seen her last..."

"Mother...please. She's a good ruler and merciful person. Much has changed since you've been here last. And I personally think it is for the better. Monsters are happier now. There's no need for violence and we have more resources than we've had before. She's even developed a plan to reach the surface. Soon everyone can be free from here." Shade smiled in pride for her friend. Verri changed a lot since Shade was the leader, that's how she hoped she turn.

Verri had gone to the infirmary portion of the castle where Urla was taken for treatment. The Fell Queen was using some of her own healing magic to help heal the wound and give back some strength to Urla. "There we are...my apologies for their sudden rash behavior. I would have said something had I known earlier that there would be a surprise inspection. Stay here and rest, Urla...you've done fine. I do bare good news...your application to the surface world has been approved. You and your family can be moved out in the new year. Congratulations." She smiled softly and patted the clam girl's hand.

"T-Thank you, your majesty...I...hold no ill will against the Founder or Lady...I...I should know better...I.." Urla started but Verri gently sushed her.

"We do not condone violence anymore. What they did should not stand. I've spoken to them about it, I'll handle it from here. You rest and recover." Verri assured her gently before getting up and heading off to leave. That was one other problem taken care of. She'd stop in her tracks on the way out when she noticed Edge, her smile turning into a less than amused face.

"never said ya were, grandma. you and grandpa got some stuff going on. i'm just saying watch your backs." Eb started picking at her teeth with a clawed finger, a piece of fish got stuck between her sharp teeth.

Azure and Seline looked at each other worriedly...they had a baaaad feeling about something. But they couldn't tell for what. They just didn't like the feeling they were getting.

"Well, not like we're not used to more people in this large family of ours. More the merrier, I say." Marrie giggled out happily.

Rocky saw his uncle pop in and managed a lazy wave back. "HI UNCLE SANS!" Ebby waved happily from her own spot, not seeming to notice Flowey's face or the glare her uncle was giving her friend. Probably for the best too.

"Hello, Sans. Glad to see you're feeling a lot better!" Mettaton smiled and waved lightly at his brother in law, last he heard of the skeleton was that he was sick as a dog. Least he made a full recovery, that was well and good.

Rocky was getting curious as to what his uncle and dad were even doing. Observer looked fine and it wasn't doing much. He'd let it go for now and finish dinner before excusing himself to go to his room. Maybe if he was lucky, he could hear a bit of what the two would talk about from his walls.

Edge smiled easily to her, and chuckled. "Glad to see you ain't changed much, kitten. Still as soft and sweet as ever. An' I like that. But you're good at what ya do, keepin' all the populace happy and calm, nice and kind...so...eh, who am I to say different, hm?"

He jabbed his cigar at her, his smile curving down to a scowl. "I might have given up on things, but I still have the last say around here. I gave up my power it appeared, so you could run things. But that don't mean you go over me, Veronica. It was just a knife to the side, not even 5 HP gone. If Shadow tried anythin' else, I woulda told her to stop, and you fuckin know that."

"You know the rules. And you ain't above inspection neither. Show yer insignia to your Founder. Now." Edge growled out, glaring at her.

Wingdin smiled and nodded as she set her tea cup into the sink next, and took Cupcake's hand. "We will be doing shortcut to Papyrus' house, it will be being much quicker, Cuppincake~" She pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek, and then concentrating where she knew the manor was, she shortcut there with Cupcake in tow.

As was usual for her, they both softly landed on their bottoms in the living room. Wingdin had never been that great at shortcutting, unfortunately. Cupcake shook his head, and stood up with a sigh.

"Love, we could have gotten Paps to bring us you know...we always land on our backsides...at least we can take it now, hehe." He still held Wingdin's hand lovingly, as he made his way towards the Observer where it sat in the basement. Stopping by the kitchen, he smiled sweetly to Mettaton and the children. "Hello there, Mettaton, it's a pleasure to see you and the children again! We're just going to pop over to Fell, and see how things around going there..."

Comic had set up a couple of cameras, and as far as he knew, they were tamper-proof too. "so uh, what's goin' on bro, that ya had to have me come over like this? marris is kinda irritated that i'm up and about yanno..."

Papyrus frowned, watching his older brother. "WAIT, ARE YOU STILL SICK?"

"...uh, yeah. still dealing with this stuff. but uh, at least i'm not wheezing like a bagpipe now..." Comic paused, and covered his mouth with his jacket sleeve as he let out a cacophany of rough and ragged coughs. "...fuckin' shit. so...looks like the machine's been activated more then normal, huh?"

He went to it, and started typing in a few codes, to activate the Observer's single camera that it had, for security. "...huh, shit's kinda messed up on this thing...great. pops is gonna be pissed if this things somehow broken."

Typing in a bit more, he put in a long string of codes that activated the machine itself, as it showed Underfell. Then the cycled through a few more areas. Underswap, Undermob, Outertale, then back to Underfell. "...huh, only looks like the problem came from fell and swap. wonder how the device in swap is..."

Settling it back to Swap, he then stepped through it, and went to the control panel. Typing more at it's console, he printed out a stack of papers, which showed the last two days worth of arrivals and departures. What most people didn't know about these devices, was it could detect just who was going through them, for security reasons. After coming back through, he turned it off, and stood in Papyrus' basement.

"...wing ding, caddy, wing ding, napstablook...looks like the whole crew went from swap to fell at first...but there's something here before hand. it registered tahi." Comic muttered to himself as he flicked through the paper.

Papyrus frowned to himself for a moment, and came over to Comic's side. "Brother, why did you say 'Wing Ding' twice? And Napstablook didn't go through, they're here, with Mystic!"

"no, no, that's the thing. wingdin and edge...those are technically nicknames, ya see? if i went through the device, along with sansy, it would simply come up as 'sans' twice. sansy and comic, those are our interdimensional names. we're both still just sans at the end of the day. and napstaton, that's technically a nickname as well, he would come as 'napstablook' as that's his real name. so...tahi. there's only two tahi's still alive. ours, and fell's. swaps died years ago. so why did it register her going through?" Comic explained, shaking his head. "...this shit is just getting more fuckin confusing now..."

Verri sighed, not at all phased by Edge's attempt at intimidating her. All her life she had been intimidated and beaten down by others, some close to death but never had reached that far thankfully. She only waved off the smoke from the cigar and began to take off her cape and dress top. "You are correct on the knife to the side but that was not 5HP lost, Edge. She had 15HP lost...That's a quarter of what she had and too much for my liking. Shadow had inflicted that wound with more intent than it should have been, whether she realizes it or not. My job as queen is to help keep the peace. That means I had a rule for no unneccessary violence. If it was only 5HP I would have let it go and made some uneasy peace with it."

She pulled down her dress and bore her mark which was on the lower part of her left shoulder blade. Her back was littered with all sorts of scars, rips, bald spots, and messed up fur from attacks. Her neck was littered with burn scars and old patches of bruises that didn't quite heal properly, so any attempt of making tattoos or marks there weren't possible. The hot iron method was made on her when she was in her teens, coming in to join the HeadHunters when she was 14 in an attempt to save her best friend, so her mark, a flower with runes on the petals and a lion's paw at the middle with a heart at the center, was bigger and clearer than others.

"But this was different...I'm not trying to undermine your power, Edge...you are family and I love and respect you as such...but I do not want people to be unjustifiably hurt or slaughtered...I work with Mercy...not with pain..." Verri was trying to hide her hurt and uneasy feelings, she had just as big of a responsibility with her people. Edge hadn't been there for them all..she did. But that wasn't a thing she was comfortable with telling him up front. She already felt uncomfortable just being topless around the monster.

Mettaton was not expecting another group to drop in like that, all he could do was wave hello as Cupcake and Wingdin passed by. "Lot of people passing through today…"

"GUESS STUFF REALLY IS GETTING BUSY!" Ebby mentioned with a smile, not really aware fully of what was going on.

Rocky was hearing everything from his bedroom wall. Since he took the basement as his room, there were a few open spaces where he could listen in from some of the lower rooms, that included the Observer room. He scowled at hearing about that Tahi that seemed to pass through. (the hell does that all mean then…..?)

Meanwhile, in another part of Alpha, Mystic was visiting her Abba and Mater on her own, looking quite stressed out over the eventual meeting with her estranged aunt. Details swimming in her head that she didn't think she could take all at once. The baby who learned how to kick recently wasn't helping her focus either.

"….Why…why me and why now….? I'm really the only one who can do this? Not that I blame my cousins…Sarah and Luke deserved to run as far away from her and keep far…but….why is it just me?" Zhara groaned and hid her face in her arms, "I don't know if I can do this, Abba…..God will forgive me if I just let this go…right? Ugh…but the kids might not…"

Edge had no issue with her being topless, in all honesty, he saw her as another daughter of his. Examining her mark, he nodded, and lightly patted her back almost lovingly with his natural hand. "Looks good. Thank you for showing me your mark, Verri."

He took a step back, and puffed on his cigar for a moment as he thought. "...Still. Urla should have done something more...respectful in covering up her mark, instead of using a child's marker. And it should have been something physical, not...that. As to what's going on, the bigger picture; this is something in my hundreds of years of being alive, I've never encountered something like this before."

Wingdin and Cupcake came downstairs, and they both smiled happily at seeing the skeleton brothers together. "Oh! Papyrus, Comic; it's a pleasure to see you both today. We're going to head over to Fell, and check up on how things are going for them!" Cupcake spoke softly, as he headed over towards the device.

Comic's eyes widened a bit, and he looked to his Uncle and Aunt curiously. "wait, youse two wanna go over there? i'm a bit surprised to be honest...but uh, sure thing, uncle cupcake...yeah just go ahead. thought you might like to see what i just printed out from the swap observer too."

Cupcake stopped his typing for a moment, and he blinked. "Wait...you were able to access our Observer? That...shouldn't be possible. It was set up in lockdown mode when we left, I had thought."

"lockdown? no, it's active and usable right now. the printout shows it was in lockdown, but something overrode that...thought it was paps maybe, when they all came through..." Comic muttered, coming over to Cupcake's side.

The teacup headed scientist shook his head, and took the papers from Comic, examining them. "No, they came from Fell! No one has come from Swap since the lockdown! It's set up, that it would take someone from Fell's observer, would have to come to Alpha's observer, then input a string of code to activate the Swap observer. As a fail-safe of sorts. No one could come directly from Fell's observer, to Swap, that pathway is locked right now!"

Turning to the Observer, he put in Swap's code, and stepped through curiously. "...but they've done it...someone circumnavigated the observers in such a way, they were able to open our observer, through Alpha...oh, oh dear..." He relocked the Swap observer and came back through to Alpha, and started putting in the code for Fell quickly.

"We must hurry, Wingdin. We'll take these printouts to Verri immediately, Comic. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, son!" As the observer activated, Cupcake came hurrying through, with Wingdin quick on his heels, as he made a beeline for the throne room, hoping that Verri was there now.

In their home, Eli gently patted Mystic's shoulder, sighing. "Hashem would forgive you, but...she's asking for help, and...well, you are pregnant. Maybe you could wait till after the little one comes and do this then? I mean...it's a difficult thing, bubbie, you aren't forgiving her either, but maybe she'll just leave you alone after you help save her life, what little she may have left?"

Eddie came out from the bedroom, having done a few chores, and he sighed. "Elihu, really? I don't believe that she'll just stop. Personally I think this is just throwing gasoline on a fire."

As he sat down beside Mystic, he smoothed out his skirt a bit, and smiled to her. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to, honey."

Eli frowned, going to the fridge. "You really want to have to have her explain to the kinderlings that she basically doomed her aunt to a dusting sentence, because of things they know nothing about?"

"Don't start, Eli. You know how I feel about that woman, and what she's caused our sweet girl to suffer through! I would personally just scramble her brain and leave her in the elderly home!"

"She doesn't have much to her right now, Edge. I allowed it as a temporary fix until she could get something to cover it. I don't think she wants marker on her as much as you do." Verri sighed and got dressed again. Once she got her top back on, zipped up and her royal cape back on, she was ready to go again.

"I'll be in the throne room with Admiral Jae and his brother...they've been providing me information on the Black Thorns and their usual attack plans...I'm hoping there's something they can help that might formulate a plan to stop them before the Winter Solstice comes..." She would head off again, wanting to get some work done. She only hoped Edge didn't notice the few tears that fell from her cheeks when she turned and left. She'd wipe them away and try and keep her calm reserve, not wanting her emotions to flood her when she was needed.

As Cupcake and Wingdin went through back to Fell...something else went through and got into Alpha...it felt like a cold draft had passed by but it quickly left as fast as it came.

"I don't know...it just says as soon as possible here with these papers she mailed in to me. Even getting the mail is a hassle since that call..." Mystic sighed and rubbed her stomach, "And you're not helping right now either...ugh...this one's so much more active than Tina or the twins have been..."

"Not much else you could do to her, Mater...she's already got a foot in death's door...what's a vial of my blood going to do anyway?" Mystic grumbled lowly, "I don't think I can do this...I spent and lost 4 years of my life with her...I can't just...forget what she did to me...and this baby is going to make it harder if I do try and help now...I don't think I ca-..."

She'd be cut of at hearing her phone ring. Pulling it out, the caller ID read "Beatrice Mone."

"Fuck me...here we go..." Mystic wasn't in the mood to answer either. She wished she had chocolate covered strawberries.

Edge sighed, shaking his head. Heading further into the infirmary, he came over to Urla's side, and gently patted her shoulder. "...I'll have some more gold wired to your account, Urla. And I apologize for what occurred earlier. You didn't deserve that..."

Cupcake got to the throne room, and he smiled, seeing Verri and the Jae brothers in the throne room. "Verri! Veronica, we've gotten some new information on the Observers! Something has managed to cross from Underfell to Alpha, then they activated that Observer to go to Swap apparently! We've got printouts from the Swap observer, that detail just who has passed through!"

Wingdin sighed, shaking her head. "It is looking crazier and crazier it seems, Verri dear. Oh! James, Leslie, John, it is so very nice seeing you all back again!"

Eli sighed quietly, and sat down at the table, putting down a plate of fruit they had. "I'm sorry to hear all of that dear. But, if it's just a vial of your blood...hmm..."

Eddie was about to say something else, when he heard Mystic's phone ringing. "...Just what does she want now? Gracious..."

"Thank you, Founder...I hold no ill will against you or Lady Shadow. I...will learn my lesson...my children will learn our ways..." She spoke tiredly and rubbed her insignia before resting in the bed. "I will wear in p-pride for you..."

John, James, and Leslie were conversing amongst themselves while Verri listened and written down some things on a journal for reference. She heard Cupcake and Wingdin come in and looked over, "Oh? What's going on? Any information you have would be useful to our cause."

"Wingdin? Doc? What's gotten into you two? Spit it out!" John was right on his feet, ready or anything while he kept his bow in hand.

"Good to see you too, Wingdin. Didn't age a day since we left the afterlife." James chuckled lightly, more content to see his old friends than the information.

Mystic sighed and decided to answer it, but kept it on speaker just in case, "What is it now Aunt Bea...?"

There was static coming from the phone until Bea's voice managed to come through between it, "O-Open the door...p-please...w-we need to go...n-not safe..."

"What the...? Aunt Bea, what the fuck is going on?! What are you doing!? What's with this?! What do you mea...you did NOT just find my Abba and Mater's house!" Mystic hissed out.

"L-Leave...p-please...n-need to run... I c-can't...c-call it off..." Bea said weakly before there was a knock on the door, which echoed from the phone, "P-Please...get...o-out..."

Edge smiled softly, and then left Urla to rest as he came back out to the main throne room. As he saw Wingdin and Cupcake having come in, he frowned a bit curiously.

Cupcake sighed, and held out the paperwork to Verri, while explaining what he'd found. "It appears that someone from Fell had utilized the observer, then got to Alpha through it, and through Alpha's observer, they had activated the Swap one! Edge had put it into a lockdown, where someone from Swap wouldn't be able to activate it directly! They had to go through a different channel!"

Wingdin smiled a bit, and she didn't seem surprised that John had exclaimed like he did; being very used to her younger son's similar outbursts.

Eli blinked a bit, and got up from the chair where he was seated, and he started to head towards the door. "Can't call what off? What in the hell is going on? Bea, what are you talking about!?"

Eddie stood up as well, standing protectively near Mystic, worried about the tone of voice that Bea had. {Elihu, don't open that door, something is certainly not right!}

"So someone's trying to get through our verses like this...could they be...?" Verri looked through the paperwork carefully, her eyes fixating on "Tahi" on the list. "She appears twice here...we only had her pass once to have her admitted to the hospital here! How did she go through twice?"

"My guess...she's either scouting...or getting the pieces she needs for her plans..." John growled, "She found a way to open those gates and is likely finding targets. People to make deals with to get what she wants and trick some poor suckers into some of her 'salvation' bullshit. She wants her clan back!"

"So she's either working here in Fell...or..." James looked over at his brother worriedly.

"She's in Alpha grabbing what she needs..." John growled.

"P-please...get out...p-please..." Bea's weak voice could be heard from the door, sounding scared and hurt.

Mystic stood by her Mater and held on tight with one hand as another held her bump. The lights in the house would flicker on and off rapidly. a cold breeze went around the house but it seemed like no wind touched anything. "M-Mater...What's going on? What's happening?!"

Cupcake nodded, as he tapped the papers with his gloved hand. "Yes, the observer tracks who goes through, but unfortunately there's no way to differeniate between the verses and their nicknames! So, Wingdin, Edge and Gaster could go through the observer, and it would register as 'Wing Ding' three times! Same goes for myself and Bitter, as well as Caddy. It goes by natural names. As for...all of this, it does appear that she is trying to gather up her resources."

Eli came closer to the door, when he stopped and had felt the cold breeze. "...We can go then. What is going on here..." The lights had flickered on and off, and he looked above him, then tapped the ceiling light that sat flush against the ceiling curiously. "What mesuganah crap is this? We paid the electric bill, Eddie..."

Eddie frowned immediately, summoning his weapon, a greenish colored bone sword. "Mystic, take Abba and flee from here, fly to Caddy's house, NOW! Elihu, get in the van, take the back door, and hurry there now!"

He felt tired and tried to scan mentally for any other presence in the house, as Eli hurried towards the back door, having picked up Mystic into his arms. The hybrid golem was over a thousand years old, but he was still strong and sturdy as ever; his adrenaline powering him as he nearly ran towards the back door to escape.

While Eli and Mystic were starting to escape, Eddie stood his ground for a moment; then he slowly went towards the door to open it. "Bea, stand back from the door! I'm going to open it!"

"We need to get into Alpha then! Find what she's doing and go!" John didn't want to stand around and do nothing if people were going to be in trouble. Especially if it was his family involved.

"I'll stay here and guard everyone else. Be careful out there." Verri got up from her spot and ran off to check in on everyone, make sure there was nothing out of sorts.

Back at the hotel, Rockwell was groaning slightly in pain from the pain in his neck, he started feeling feverish but thought nothing of it, thinking the stress of being in the Underground and all the darkness in it was getting to him. So he kept lying in bed, hoping to pass out soon as one hand held the back of his neck to lessen things.

Mystic let out a squeak in fear as things started to get cold and the lights flickered. She held on tight to Eli, trying to fight back her instinct to claw into him, "Abba! What's happening?! Mater! NO! Please! DON'T JUST STAY! MATER!"

There was Bea's presence from the door...and something more sinister from the air. It seemed to follow out with Eli and Mystic as something dragged Bea from the door.

"N-No...no p-please...I d-don't want this a-any...NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Bea could be heard screaming before it sounded like she was being choked.

"...deal's a deal, lady. ya didn't hold your end...time's up.." A growling voice could be heard before the sound of a gun firing followed.

When Eddie would open the door, all that would be waiting for him was a pile of ash floating in the air around...

...and Bea...weakened and beginning to dust...with a knife in her chest with blood streaming down to her side and onto the concrete of the walkway. The knife had an hour glass made of hearts that touched at the ends with thorns wrapped around it embossed at the side of the handle.

To anyone else, it was just a design on a knife. To John it was the symbol of the people he thought he destroyed years ago...and was determined to destroy them once and for all as he made it through the observer.

The symbol of the Black Thorns.

Eli continued on through the house, holding Mystic firmly and carefully. "Mater can protect himself! He's a former guardsman, Bubbalah, don't worry! He's got more on his side then we do!" He got to his van, and carefully placed Mystic into the backseat. "Please, please don't try to struggle! Just stay with me, stay with your Abba!"

His eyes were glowing strongly, as he moved about in his fear, running to the driver's seat. "We're going to Caddy's house now, just stay in the van, please! We'll pick up Napsta and the kids along the way!"

Eddie looked down to the ground, and he gasped, seeing Bea beginning to dust. "Oh...oh no no...Bea...I...oh god..." He saw the pile of ash, and narrowed his eyes a bit; then noticing the knife. Gingerly, using the edge of his skirt; he delicately pulled out the knife from Bea's chest, after she'd nearly halfway dusted, examining it closely.

"...what is this? This doesn't seem right..." Eddie frowned, shaking his head. "I am sorry, Bea...please, go in peace..." Gently, he placed his other hand onto her head, helping to block the signals of pain for her. "I am sorry we could not help you more, dear. I apologize for how we've acted. I hope you find peace with your God when you go..."

After Bea dusted, he stood by her dust, looking around carefully in his front yard; his sword still summoned. Closing his eyes partway, he called out to whoever family could hear him. (Everyone...stay in your homes, stay on high alert. Gaster, Caddy; Elihu is coming to your home with Napstablook, Mystic and the children. I'll contact Tina and Nick so they are informed as well.)

(Tina, I know you have classes, but please, get Nicolas and go to your Grandparents house. Ziedy will be there with your parents and siblings. Be safe, Bubbie. I love you.) Eddie had contacted Tina, hoping she got his message safely. After standing around for a few more minutes, he went back inside the house, to change his clothing.

Going to his closet, he pulled out his old uniform jacket, and slipped it on, changing his headscarf that he had worn, for his old Guardsman cap. Underneath his skirt, he pulled on his military boots and looped his belt over his hips. In the holster was an old revolver gun, that he kept for safety. Then he went to the garage, and got his car; heading to Mettaton's manor. On the seat beside him, was the knife that was used on Bea, wrapped up in their challah covering cloth; to keep the evidence as best as he could.

Mystic whimpered but nodded all the same, just mostly fogged with fear at the moment over what was going on. "O-Okay...Okay..." She stopped struggling but that didn't stop her from crying silently and shaking. "...A-Abba...I-I'm s-scared..."

Bea gasped in pain but whimpered and choked as she started completely dusting. "I-I'm...s-sor..or..." she choked out before the life in her eyes drained as the rest of her turned to dust. She was gone...

Tina would hear her Tatti and grow concerned before she tried excusing herself from class. Luckily it was only a test day and she already finished a few minutes before the call came out. She'd just need to grab Nick and go. Hopefully things weren't too bad. (Love you too, Tatti...but..whats going on? Is Mom okay? Or the family?)

John got to the observer and passed through it, a growl on his face as his bow notched and ready, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE WITCH!?"

"Brother, calm down! Put that thing away! They're not an enemy!" James hissed out at him as he batted the bow down. "You two, have you seen or felt anything strange around here?" He looked over at the Alpha Skeleton brothers, hoping deep down that they really were wrong...

Rey seemed confused as she looked over at her Mama and Papa, they seemed to be listening to something in the air, at least that's what it looked like to her. She had no idea of Eddie's telepathy abilities. "Mama...? Papa...? Are you okay?"

Eli nodded, as he drove as quickly and safely as he could, nearly pulled to a screeching halt at his daughter's house. "I know, I know, I'm scared too. But you know, if you wanted, you can always talk with Mater throughout all of this. He's going to do his best to figure out what's going on, and how he can help. I'm going to keep all of us safe, I might be old, but I'm very strong, Mystic."

Eddie was still on the way to the manor, when he heard Tina speaking with him. (Your mom is okay, she's with Ziedy right now. And Ziedy is picking up your parent and siblings. I'm going to find out just what's going on...apparently Bea was...attacked on our doorstep. This enemy is strange and confusing, but I'll get down to the bottom of it personally. Please, be safe, and get to your Grandparents house as fast as you can.)

When John had come through, Papyrus instantly was on guard himself, summoning his orange bone sword, brandishing it outwards. "BROTHER GET BEHIND ME!"

Comic didn't move however, and he just sighed, coughing a little. "...so he's as much of an asshole as ours was too. jus' great...heya there..."

Papyrus paused, seeing just how not excited his own brother was, and he lowered his sword in embarrassment. "S-Sorry about that..." Waving the sword away, he sighed. "Uncle Cupcake just had gone through the observer only twenty minutes ago, with printouts that my brother had gotten. I am Captain Papyrus Gaster, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Comic rolled his working eyelight and just sighed again. "yeah, lots of strange shit. there's been cold winds that others have felt, and apparently, my grandparents are going over to my parents house, something bad happened there. tatti is...not telling us everything i'm sure."

Eddie had gotten to the manor, and gathering up the knife, he went inside the manor; hurrying down towards the observer room. He didn't even stop to say hello to Mettaton or the family.

At this point, Flowey was getting rather intrigued that so many people were going and coming through the house, watching with an interested look to his face.

Gaster looked over to Rey, and he smiled softly. "It is being okay, Rey-Rey. We should be staying inside for rest of night, okay? You will get to see your Ziedy tonight though. He is coming over with Mystic and her family. Did you not hear Eddie?"

Mystic only nodded through her tears as she hugged herself in the back seat of the car. "I..I know A-Abba...just...w-what's even happening...?"

Napstablook and the twins would rush over soon enough after hearing Eddie's message. The twins stayed huddled with their parents, Maxie with his dad and Nicole with her mother, with the parents hugging each other close out of nervousness and fear.

Tina would end up grabbing Nick with her as the two rushed off to drive to Caddy's home. She trusted her Tatti and if something was going on, she'd high tail to get safe.

John desummoned his bow and looked to the brothers, "Then she is here...sorry boys. Been on high alert since I heard the Black Thorns were trying to come back. Dangerous bunch and are willing to go to any extremes to make sure they get what they want. And what they want is for magic to take over...a darker more sinister magic...nothing like any of us could do."

"We need to get a perimeter going and start blocking off places with Rose Quartz gems and white sage. Forget-me-nots while we're at it! I don't need anyone getting marked! We have a big threat that is not just staying to one world but bleeding into others. Witch wants something here and I'm afraid it's going to end up with my family!" John was starting to head off when he noticed Eddie approaching.

Mettaton rushed off with Ebby to Rocky's room, knowing it would be safe there and a good place to hide until things calmed down. Rocky wasn't too thrilled but he understood, he just wished they could have left the stupid flower behind.

"No...? But...Taffy Eddie isn't here...? How did he say anything?" Rey seemed more confused on that.

Eb let out a yawn and rubbed at her neck again in pain as she started looking drained again. "mmmnnnn...i could use the rest too...i'm...not feeling...so great..."

"Sissy? You okay? You look pale..." Roxie was getting concerned for her as the twins started hugging each other, whimpering and mewing in fear as their fur puffed up in nervousness. They sensed something and did not like it AT ALL.

"Girls? What's wrong? Your cousin's okay. Probably feeling a little under the weather from the sudden changes. Maybe we should call it an early night..." Marrie petted their heads but it didn't seem to do anything to calm them down.

Comic nodded, and he quickly wrote down what John had stated, to help get things in order so they could get the area protected. He seemed surprised to see his Tatti dressed up in his old uniform, heading down the steps to the observator with a very determined expression across his slightly crackled and aged face.

"Hello there." Eddie paused for a moment, as he inspected John curiously for a second or two. "Admiral Johnathan Jae, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Captain Edmund Ford Greenburg, former head of the Covert Corps of the Alpha timelines' Royal Guard. An incident occurred at my home, that perhaps you might know more about?"

He gingerly held out the challah cover wrapped knife to John, his faded green eyelights intently gazing to the younger revived cat monster. "I do hope my thinking incorrect, but...I am on your side, with however I can help, Admiral."

Papyrus went over to his Tatti's side, and watched curiously at the item that had been given to John. "THAT STANDS TRUE FOR MYSELF AS WELL, UNCLE JOHN. I WILL STAND BY YOUR SIDE IN ANY BATTLE THAT MIGHT OCCUR!"

Flowey was a bit surprised as he was whisked off to Rocky's room, still being held in his Ebby's arms. "...What the hell are we doing in here? Why not just leave me out there..."

Gaster seemed a bit surprised that Rey couldn't hear Eddie. "He...has powers, that he can speak to others with his mind, and those that hear him, hear him in their own minds as well. It is called telepathy, Reymona."

Paps looked over to Eb, and gently came over to her side. "eb...are you sure you're alright? this is strange, even for you, pumpkin..." He felt her forehead, and noticed she was hot once again. Going to his med kit, he pulled out another green lozenge, handing it to her.

Sansy frowned a bit, and he shook his head. "...Hm. Marrie, take the children to the living room where Aunt Caddy and Uncle Gaster are. Stay together, don't let anyone out of your sights, please. Brother...we're taking Eb to Papa, now."

Paps looked to his brother and sighed. "sans, uh, i don't think that's a great idea to just take her off somewhere...but, maybe you're right..." He gently picked up Eb into his arms, and hugged her close to his soft chest.

"Admiral Jonathan Jae...good to meet you Captain...as well as you Papyrus. Never had the opportunity to meet any of you." John nodded, he didn't mean to cause any harm at all. Least not to civilians. Seeing the knife however got him growling again as he took it, "I know that damned insignia anywhere..."

"So she is here..." James sighed, "That's what I was afraid of...and...who's dust..and blood is on that...?" That was what he was most afraid of.

"Black Thorns...they did bleed through this world. We need to act quickly and figure out where they went. Most of all find my daughter and her family. My guess is she's trying to find her and get a good canidate for her ritual. She needs a physical body to do anything..." John explained before pocketing the knife in his inventory. "I'll need both of your assistance on this. We need to move, and fast!"

"I'm not going to leave you out there Flowey! You deserve safety and love as much as anyone!" Ebby argued before petting his head, "Now hush.."

Rey blinked up at Gaster before her eyelights shone bright at the idea, "Woah..."

"pops...i-it's okay...'m fine...just...need ta lie down a little..." Eb muttered weakly, not fighting her father picking her up and holding her. All of her energy seemed to drain away at that moment.

Happy looked just as worried but helped Marrie with getting the kids to the livingroom, only to pause when they heard the door knock. "I...I think that's Mystic and Eli..."

The twins were still whimpering and holding each other, but unwillng to go into the livingroom. They instead chose to hide under the table and latch onto the table leg.

Eddie frowned sadly, and he shook his head. "It is the blood and dust of Beatrice Mone, my daughter's biological aunt. I believe you might know her as the counter to your...um, Zhara, or Shade I believe? There are many names of my adopted daughter it seems. When I came out from my house, I saw a cloud of what appeared to be ashes, floating around near her. She had tried to warn Eli and myself to run, to run far away. I overheard a male's voice telling her that she hadn't held up her end of some sort of deal..."

"Eli is on route to our other 'child's' house, Caddy and Gaster's, with Mystic's family in tow, for safety. I came alone. Before I had opened the door however, there was a cold wind that went through our house, and the lights flickered violently for a few moments..." Eddie seemed worried, as he stood as straight as the old skeleton could muster, gesturing slightly as he spoke. "Whoever is messing with our families will learn that we are stronger then them, and we will crush them to oblivion!"

Papyrus had a nervous expression on his face, and he sighed. "Tatti...a-are you sure you should be fighting...you are nearly um...1,280 years old I believe?"

Flowey just let Ebby pet his head, and he curled lightly around her arm, almost protectively. "...thanks...I guess..."

Gaster chuckled softly, and smiled. "Mhm! You knowing, Tatti is nearly as old as I am too! He has been around for so very long, and your great-grandmother is so very very strong too. I will keep us safe here, though. Okay?"

Paps shook his head slightly, and sighed nasally. "yeah, yer not fine, pumpkin. mama's taking you to grandpa and grandma. you need some real help..." He looked to the door, hearing the knock at it.

Sansy hurried over and answered the door, letting them in quickly. "Come inside, Ziedy Eli! It's a pleasure to see you, though, I do wish this was better times!"

Eli sighed, ushering in his daughter and her family first. "Oy gevalt, that's the understatment of the centuries, boy! Come on, we're all here, and I'll take care of all of this."

He looked over to Paps and Eb, and saw her, before he came over to her. "What's wrong with her? Let me check her out, Paps..." He gently placed his hand on her chest, performing a scan to see her stats if there was anything wrong that would cause Eb to be the way she was.

Arial instead of going to the living room, went underneath the table with her sisters, and gently rubbed their backs. "Hey you two...what's wrong? Why don't you come to the living room? Everyone's in there, and Papaw has a big tin of cookies out too! Wouldn't you two want a cookie maybe?"

"Angel be merciful...we lost one...Most likely made a deal with the witch for something she needed. Learned the hard way you shouldn't make a deal with Black Thorns." John sighed, "As for the ashes..that could be her human accomplice she's been using as a proxy. More likely than not they're trying to find what they need. And knowing my wife, she might be looking for my daughter Marrie."

"Indeed. We've done away with her and her clan before, we can do it again. Age is only a number, boy!" James was determined to head out, easily rushing out the door with John, "Let's find Marrie first! She's with Caddy, right?"

Mystic headed inside with her twins, hugging them close as Napstablook watched them head to the couch, "Oh...oh no...is..um...everything..okay? I...tried asking..earlier..but...wait...nevermind...s-stupid question...

Eb muttered weakly but didn't make anything out, poor girl looked out of it, only able to groan in pain from her neck.

The groan seemed to freak out the twins more as they whimpered and hissed in fear...the lights flickering only made it worse.

Eddie grinned, as he took off as fast as he could to follow the Jae brothers outside the manor. "Yes! She's with Caddy right now! Sansy is there with her along with Paps! Come on boys, we shouldn't back down from danger, but go into it head on!"

Papyrus looked to his brother for a moment, and nodded stiffly, as he took Comic's hand. The skeleton brothers knew they could be quicker then the others as they shortcut to their parents house.

At the house, Eli frowned at the lights flickering. "This is just like at my house...this has to the work of spirits maybe..."

Paps looked up at Eli like he was insane. "spirits ziedy eli? really? what are you going on about?"

"I don't know what this is, but it doesn't bode well for anyone...for now, I'll take away her pain so she can rest..." Eli spoke softly, as he gingerly went to put his riverstone hand on the back of her neck to remove the pain for her.

Caddy looked up at the lights and she shivered a bit in worry. "Gaster...this reminds of what happened with Bauhaus, this is bad..."

Arial crouched down closer to her sisters, looking to them closely. "Azure... Seline...? What do you see? What's going on? Tell sissy everything you know about this! We'll all help keep you safe. Okay?"

Sansy went over to Marrie's side and he held her hand for comfort. "Marrie, this is getting very troubling... I'll stay by your side no matter what, okay?"

He gently hugged her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. His tail wrapped protectively around her waist partway, as if he didn't want to lose sight of her.

Over in Fell, Aqua had been sleeping in the extra room, and she started to wake up, but still felt exhausted. Reaching over, she snuggled close to Vera, tucking her face against her wife's neck. "...I'm scared, Veronica... please don't leave me alone...okay?"

"I mean...he's not...r-really wrong...s-spirits...e-exist..." Napstablook started off but the sound of the light bulb shattering overhead got them spooked enough to latch onto their wife and shake in fear.

Happy practically did the same against Paps's back. "Mamaaaaaa...what's going on...?" Roxie started to look scared too.

Eb let out a pained growl as the burning in her neck felt worse. "s-stop...it...s-stop it..." She tried wriggling out of Eli's and Paps's grasp to move away from them all.

Marrie hugged Sans's side, nodding, "I'll do my best to protect you too...I'm not leaving you behind...not again..." She summoned a yarn ball bullet just in case something got too close, her tail twitching like crazy as the room seemed to go cold.

Azure and Seline whimpered and hugged themselves more, "S-She's..." "...She's heeeeeeere..." The two would switch off in fear as the power seemed to go completely off, making the two scream.

"And I want what I came here for..." A crazed woman's voice could be heard whispering the room. seemingly coming from everywhere as Eb twitched and snapped in pain, letting herself fall to the floor as she held her neck and head. Everything felt like an electric shock coursing through her body at that one point.

In Fell, Vera was sleeping soundly as Aqua cuddled close to her. "Don't...call...me...that...yeah...got you...babe...love you.." She mumbled before letting out a mew like snore. Least she seemed to sleep fine...despite everything. Probably the exhaustion.

Rockwell meanwhile was tossing and turning in his own bed, his fever was getting worse as he curled up in place, hissing and groaning in pain. Like he was trying to fight something off but was losing...

Paps was about to say something, when Eb had managed to squirm out from Eli's and his own arms, and she'd plummeted to the floor. "i got a bad damn feeling about this...ebrima! no! pumpkin, c'mon honey..."

Eli knelt down beside Eb, and he looked around when he'd heard the voice, and he scowled. "What do you want you damn dybbuk! Come out, stop hiding!"

Sansy's working eyelight went out when he'd heard the voice, he knew it, as it tormented his nightmares sometimes. It had to be Tahi...his grip became tighter on Marrie, and he growled angrily in tightened fear. "YOU WON'T GET WHATEVER IS YOU ARE WANTING, YOU DAMNABLE WITCH! I WILL FIGHT YOU TOOTH AND NAIL AGAIN, IF I HAVE TOO! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!"

Papyrus and Comic came to the house, and as Comic started to open the door, he noticed it felt ice cold to the touch. "...high alert bro, this is weird. the door is cold like ice...and somehow hot at the same time? what the fuck?"

As Vera responded back to her, she smiled softly, snuggling her wife. "...a'a, ku'uipo...okay...I love you too, Vera..." She pressed a watery kiss to Vera's cheek, and closed her eyes, unaware of the issues going on around them and in the other timeline.

Boss had come back into the room with May and Ebrima, when he saw Rockwell having a sheer fit in the bed. "ROCKWELL...OH NO...May, get him a cold rag or something, I knew we shouldn't have left him alone like this..."

He came over to the bed, and gently placed his hand on his son's chest to try to calm him some. "Rockwell...Rockstar, son...Papa's here, shhhh...it'll be okay...where is that damned creampuff teacup!?"

Eb continued to curl up in pain as her tail started swiping around her, "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Oh it won't be just me you're fighting, Sans...you'll have your chance. But right now all I want is a little blood. Just a smidgen...That stupid bat was supposed to get me it, but she failed me...and I hate when a deal goes bad. Makes so much more work for me~" The witch laughed.

"Care to see what you're fighting? I'll come out, but I know I'll love it. Come to Granni~" She called sickenly, causing Eb to let out a growl before lashing out at Eli. She her eyes weren't the normal light purple they were before, now only deep black, she didn't hold onto her neck...revealing the mark of the Black Thorns, seeming to appear like fire on her bony neck.

"Oh she's lovely~ and I couldn't have found you all without the help of my other granddaughters. So much potential! Better than the rats I raised!" Tahi laughed as the twins started crying and hugging Arial. "Easier too now that all those stupid guardians were out of the way too! No more stupid doctor or his wife! Or that ridiculous piece of garbage I called a husband!"

"My dad is NOT a piece of garbage!" Marrie hissed out only to be narrowly missed by one of Eb's bone attacks.

John and James would get there soon enough with Eddie in tow. "How did you two...? Nevermind! What's going on?!" John ran over to check the situation, only for his blood to boil at feeling the cold.

May gasped at the sight before rushing back to the kitchen to get the rag. Ebrima went with him to see if she could find Cupcake or Edge.

"no...no...s-stop it...s-stop...s-s-S-STOP!" Rockwell yelled out in pain as he kept fighting.

He opened his eyes in pure terror as he saw his father "h-he-help...me..."

Next thing, his eye lights went out, only to be replaced with small black flames that acted like eyelights and he summoned his combat pole to attack his father. The mark of the Blackthorns burning on the back of his neck as Tahi's voiced echoed "Come to Granni~"

Eli backed up, nearly getting hit in the head by an attack from Eb, and he growled angrily, reaching forward to grab Eb. "You get out of her, you goddamn witch!"

Paps had taken a couple steps back as well, as Eb's tail nearly swiped his legs, and he tried to access the situation and how he could fix it. "papa is smarter then you will ever know, witch! uncle gaster, aunt caddy, take the other kids and RUN!"

Sansy pushed Marrie down to the floor, as he summoned his bone hammer, ready to deflect any other attacks from Eb. "EBRIMA, SWEETIE, TRY TO TAKE CONTROL OF YOURSELF!"

Papyrus easily came into the room, darting around his Ziedy Eli, nearly getting rammed out of the way as the hybrid golem took another step backwards to escape another attack from Eb. "THIS IS WHAT THE WITCH IS DOING? THIS IS INSANITY!"

Comic shortcut to the kitchen, grabbing up Arial and the twins, then he went over to the living room, getting Roxie, and the other of the swap triplets. "c'mon, we're going to my house, kids. i'll keep ya safe. yo, ma! grab my hand, we're gettin' outta here, don't need you or rey gettin' hurt!"

Caddy immediately grabbed up Rey into her long gloved arm, and with her free one, took Comic's other hand, to be shortcut to his own house, out of the line of fire.

Eddie scowled, as he weaved his way closer to Eb carefully, seeing the flaming symbol of the Black Thorns on her neck. If he could just get closer, maybe he could try to take control of the girl, for her safety...

Boss saw a quite familiar, and not so familiar sight in front of him. His son brandishing his combat pole was rather sadly normal for himself, but in the state he was in...it wasn't in a protective manner. Summoning his bone swords, he leapt backwards, growling at his son. "ROCKWELL...WAIT, GRANNI? THIS IS THAT WITCH! YOU ABOMINBALE BITCH! LET GO OF MY SON NOW!"

Holding his swords in a protective manner, he didn't intend to fight his son; but to keep himself from getting hurt. He parried a few attacks from Rockwell, and tried to simply overpower him, without hurting him.

Cupcake was standing in the throne room, with Wingdin beside him; as he looked over some of the printouts again, hoping maybe they'd missed something they had seen previously. He worried a bit, pacing as he flipped through the papers. "We've not heard back from any of them, Verri. This isn't looking good in the least! I knew we should have gone with them, Tahi is most likely planning a grand attack in our timeline...I just hope our boys are alright."

"Caddy, the boys have faught her before. They can fight again. Maybe being older is a hindrance, but they are still strong. Everything will be being fine, sweetie..." Wingdin spoke softly, as she nuzzled his cheek gently.

Eb didn't show any emotion except for anger, her teeth bared out and ready as she went in for another tail swipe and bone attack, mostly aimed get Eli out of the way.

Marrie fell to the floor and groaned before crawling to get Brandon, who was still in his mobile bassinet, crying from all the noise and the cold air in the room.

Eb growled and threw an attack at Eddie to get him away before sending a bone wall to attack Mystic. Luckily Mystic herself put up a crystal wall herself to block it, "Kids! Get flying out of here NOW! Take your Zaza and GO!"

The twins whimpered as Napstablook grabbed them and waited, "B-But you..."

John would end up barreling inside and tackling Eb to the ground, managing to pin her down but it wasn't stopping her from struggling to get out of his grasp, "I GOT HER! GO!" That gave enough time for Mystic, her family, Marrie, and Brandon to run away before Eb managed to teleport out of his grasp.

Rockwell didn't seem to care, his face was void of emotion as he summoned out the spike of his pole ends, all to start attacking. Normally he didn't fight unless he truly had to, and even then he was no where near where his dad thought he would be. But here he was, fighting as if he'd mastered the art for years, though it could also be he recognized Boss's fighting style.

May would come in soon with a cup of cold water and a damp cloth when he saw the scene, "What are you two doing?! Rockwell! Stop fighting your AAAAAH!" May was suddenly attacked by a sharp bone going through his shoulder, dropping the water and the cloth as he fell to the floor in pain. He wasn't expecting the hit and with Rockwell's intent...it would do some good damage.

Verri tapped her claws against her throne, trying to think of what to do. Much as she trusted them all to take care of it, something didn't feel right. That feeling would become true when she saw Ebrima rush over, "Aunt Verri! Doctor! My brother...! He's not feeling good! Please! Help! Something's not right, he's really hurt! Please!"

"I'll have a look, Verri. You need to be here in case we have news from the Observer. Dr. Brewer...are you coming?" Shade headed over after seeing her family was comfortable in the castle rooms. Tyra had gotten released and they needed a new place to stay. Shade herself wasn't used to calling Cupcake or Wingdin a mother or father yet, most likely needed time to register that.

Eli dodged the tail swipe, stumbling on his feet a bit. "You little! I am not going to be taken down that easily!" Papyrus also had to dodge an attack in surprise, and he went over to the side, only able to watch as John had barrelled in the way he had, taking her down. For what only seemed like moments.

Eddie barely was able to dodge the attack from her, as it struck the side of his head and sent him spiralling to the floor in a dizzy state. Papyrus ran over to Eddie's side, his eyelights blazing in anger at what she'd done. He had to remind himself, this was his niece; not an enemy. At least not normally, he thought...

Paps scowled in sadness, and he shortcut to right where she had appeared. "ebrima! stop this now!" He wrapped his arms around her, wrapping his tail tightly around her as well. "you need to stop, please!"

Boss had been trying to protect himself against Rockwell's attacks, until he heard May's scream and he turned around. "MAY, NO! WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK..." He gasped sharply, as the spiked pole went through his chest, oddly enough right on the opposite side of his chest from where his soul resided.

He coughed deeply, and grunted as he felt the spiked pole pulling out with a curdling squelch, and he turned to his son; his own eyelights blazing in his fearsome anger. Coughing raspily, he spat out a glob of his own magiblood onto the floor, and summoned his blaster, Slash as it loomed behind him. "I...don't want to hurt you son..."

Cupcake nodded, and he went running alongside of Shade towards Boss' room, and he skidded to a halt, seeing Rockwell and Boss. "Oh my word! Boss, Rockwell!" He came into the room, and hurried over to May's side, seeing he was hurt.

"Papyrus! Hold her! I'll try and block the signal!" John searched in his pockets, hoping he had at least one in his uniform, smiling when he found it, a piece of rose quartz crystal.

Eb growled and tried fighting back, struggling and choosing to bite her teeth into her dad's arm. "She's not your little girl anymore~ She's my own little servant. Isn't that right...? Take him down..." Tahi's voice echoed from Eb's mouth before she bit in again in some form to escape.

Rockwell watched the blaster took form, still showing no fear. "He's not your son anymore...He's mine." Tahi's voice echoed from his mouth, "Soon it won't just be him..." Rockwell would teleport away just as Shade and Ebrima headed in.

"DADDY! MAMATON!" Ebrima yelled out and headed to Boss's side while Cupcake helped May. Shade took a look around before going to Boss, "What in the hell happened?! What's gotten into him?!"

Rockwell would end up teleporting from the room to where Tyra laid to rest. The command was given to him as a syringe seemed to pop from the air by a ghostly wind. Just a little bit of blood...was all that was needed.

Verri would hear Tyra's screams and immediately rush over to see what was going on.

Paps growled out as Eb had bit into his arm hard, still he continued to hold her tightly. "i've felt worse in my life, you'd know that if you knew h-NYEEEHHHHH!" When Eb had bit down again, his arm cracked noisily; as tears streamed down his cheeks in his pain.

"no no no, i am n-not...not letting go!" He charged forward, and slammed Eb into the floor, pinning her hopefully with his weight, till John could get the rose quartz crystal over to help her. His right arm was hanging on by his clothes only; as his arm was nearly shattered by then through the force of his daughter's strong bites.

Boss fell to his knees, gasping with rattling breaths. "...I...I DON'T KNOW...I BE-BELIEVE IT'S THAT WITCH THOUGH..."

Edge had been milling about in the hallway near Tyra's room, and he heard her scream, charging into the room moments later. "Rockwell! What the fuck?! Puddin! Oh god..."

"Get the fuck away from her!" Edge roared out, as he barrelled towards Rockwell, to get him away from Tyra as quickly as he could, a wall of black bone-based magic separating Rockwell and Tyra rapidly.

Eb growled more and kept trying to fight until John placed the quartz on her neck, making her roar and scream in pain and Tahi to just laugh as the mark seemingly died down...disappearing...

The cold air would leave the room as Eb started panting and crying silently in pain. Her eyes had gone back to normal but she was still shaking and muttering in fear. "i'm sorry...s-sorry...i'm sorry...i didn't mean...p-pops...p-p-papa...no...i...m-make it stop...no...n-no..." she let go of her dad's arm and spat out whatever blood she had in her mouth, absolutely sickened and in fear of herself. She wanted to throw up but she was panicking way too much.

Shade focused on getting Boss healed up, her healing magic wasn't as strong as Verri's but she tried her best. "We'll need to get you looked at by a doctor...you won't dust but I rather you still survive with the best offs."

Ebrima held onto her dad with a whimper. fearful of what was going on, "I'll...I'll call G'pa...you...you both need help..."

May had managed to get the bone removed, but he still seemed dazed from the sudden attack.

Rockwell managed to get some blood of his cousin's in the syringe and into his inventory before he teleported to another corner of the room, "He's done what I needed him to do. I must say...you raise very nice grandchildren Edge...they're just what I need..." Tahi's voice echoed from his mouth again, "Come to Granni...I still have a task for you, child..."

Rockwell summoned his own wall of bones to throw them at Edge before teleporting to the Observer. The portal was open and had Arin waiting there, covered in dust after taking care of a few HeadHunter guards. "Took ya long enough small fry. Get in. I got another order to chase."

Rockwell only nodded and headed through, going to Swap where a few humans were waiting for him, all of them with cloaks on that bore the Black Thorn symbol. Arin would go through too, making sure their precious cargo got through safely before he'd return to Alpha to finish the job. "One down, two to go. Just need to get the dolty granddaughter alone."

Paps shook his head, and with his left arm, he hugged Eb close to his chest, shaking as well. "it's okay...it's okay pumpkin...i...i'll be okay, you couldn't...couldn't help it..."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, as he trembled laying on his side with her by then. Moving slightly, dust started to drift out from his right shirt sleeve. His right arm was gone from the elbow down from the biting attacks. If that was all he'd left, he didn't mind it in the bigger picture of things. His daughter was seemingly safe then, that was all that mattered to him.

Boss trembled and he nodded shakily. "O-Of course...I just want my son back, Sister...I...I don't care what scars I have..."

Cupcake had seen that May was taken care of with Shade, and he hurried off, a feeling just tugged at his soul. He had to get to Kryssie over in the hotel, to keep her safe. Leaving the castle quietly, he went to the hotel; and headed to where she was at.

While Rockwell had headed to the Observer, Wingdin was silently following him; curious what was going on with him. She covered her mouth, having used her strings to cling to the ceiling in the hallway just outside the open Observer room, watching Arin and Rockwell as they headed through to Alpha. (Oh my god...dolty granddaughter...what could that mean? Do they mean Kryssie? Oh no...)

Eb kept crying in her Dad's hold before she pulled away from him to throw up, the taste of her dad's dust and blood got to her.

James rushed over to try and help Paps heal up, "just relax...it's alright. I'll get it handled. Best to let her get it out her system for now."

"Least she can now. I don't know how long that will last..." John sighed.

"Mama? Ziedy? Tatti? What's going on over here?" Tina called questioningly as she got out of her car, only to get grabbed from behind and held at gunpoint from Arin. "Two out of three here. Hey there Sugar~" Arin laughed as he stabbed a syringe to Tina's neck, making her gasp as he pulled some magiblood from her.

By the time Arin was done, he looked ready to kill when Nick toppled him down, letting Tina go free by falling to the floor. The two college age males getting into a brawl with each other.

Rockwell has delivered the blood sample to Swap for the Blackthorn humans waiting before he headed back to Fell to find Kryssie. He's get himself to the hotel with another teleport and start looking around for her.

Paps shakily sat up on the floor, and he sighed tiredly; shaking his right upper arm to get rid of the dust from his shirt. After a few moments, he simply unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it off gently from his right side completely. His bony arm was missing his elbow joint, and anything below that point. Reaching over with his left hand, he gingerly touched the bottom nub of his arm, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"yeah...it's...it's what it is..." Paps muttered quietly, and let out a weak growl, before he just laid down on the floor in exhaustion.

Eli shook his head, as he stumbled out from the house, carrying Eddie in his arms, who was still passed out from the attack of earlier. Seeing Nick fighting Arin, he growled loudly; setting Eddie onto the lawn and he went charging forward, grabbing up Arin into his arm, intending to send the young man flying with a spear. "GET AWAY FROM MY BUBBALAH AND HER BOYFRIEND!" He roared, as he ran towards Arin.

Hundreds of years ago, he was a prized wrestler when he went through college in the Underground. He only hoped his skills, despite his age would help him out with this accursed man.

Cupcake hurried as fast as he could, getting to Kryssie's room soon enough. Coming into the room, he slammed it shut, looking around for a moment. Seeing Kryssie and Riley together, he grinned brightly. "Oh thank the angel, you're alright Princess! We need to make sure there is no way to get into here, other than that door, now!"

James focused on taking care of Paps, trying to give him a bit of healing to calm any pain and keep the injury protected just in case. "You rest up. You did great, Paps. We got her and you...hopefully everyone else is okay."

John stayed by Eb's side and handed her a trashcan to finish up in. There went all her dinner and dessert, she still looked green in the face and crying but, least she seemed okay. "It's alright...you're okay...take it easy now...shhh..."

Arin didn't seem to notice Eli at first until he got pulled and tossed. Nick had his own cuts and hits on him but he didn't seem to care as he tried helping Eli with taking Arin down.

Arin would bowl over and hit the floor hard, but he managed to pull his gun out, "I got what I needed. Two out of three...ya ain't winning this yet..." he laughed before putting the gun to his head and shooting himself, only leaving ash behind.

Kryssie was huddled close to Riley, shaking her head at Cupcake in fear. Riley wasn't there before...until...

"Not going to do much with that door closed. But we can trap ourselves here instead. Honestly...you're going to make this harder than it has to be, fruitcake..." an old but cocky voice came from a corner of the room as John...Fell John...came out from the hallway that led to the private bathroom with a gun in hand.

"All I need is a little blood from the girl. Fox girl was nice enough to let me know where this little mongrel was hiding." Fell Johnathan chuckled as Riley whimpered.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...he..he was g-going to hurt my A-Aunt...p-please..." Riley whimpered as Kryssie hugged him tight.

Paps sighed and nodded gently. "...it ain't her fault...she...she couldn't help it..." He felt sick as well, and he sighed tiredly; dark circles underneath his sockets as he closed them.

Eli tried to punch at Arin's head, and he only hit the pavement, cracking it with his strength. "GODDAMNIT! NO NO...no they aren't going to win!"

Eddie had managed to come around, and looked over to Tina worriedly. Getting to his feet shakily, he came over to Tina's side; gently pulling her into his lap. Not knowing what to do, he cradled his granddaughter in his lap, stroking her hair gently. Green blood trailed down the side of his skull, as the previous attack from Eb had certainly injured his skull.

Cupcake seemed confused, until he saw Johnny. His eyes blazed in clear anger, as he instantly summoned his blasters to surround Johnny. As he'd been revived to a much younger age, only around 40; his strong power could clearly be felt as the air crackled with it. "You are not going to get a drop of it, not unless I have anything to say about it!"

"Riley, my boy, it's okay...you didn't know how bad this could be..." Cupcake muttered as he walked closer to Johnny, not caring that held a gun. "...leave now, Johnny. This is my last warning."

"We know she couldn't...that's the power that Black Thorn magic has...takes the worst of you and turns it up to 11. You're not you anymore...I'm not blaming her for falling into it..." John assured as he cradled Eb, who was still crying and muttering apologies in her panic.

James finished there and headed off to see Eddie, only to see that he had gone off and taken to Tina. Tina was still shaking like a leaf, only to start looking panicked in seeing the green blood off her Tatti's head. "T-Tatti! What happened to you!? W-What's going on!? Where's Mama!? What...I..." She tried healing him as best as she could with tears clouding her vision, "ZIEDY! NICK! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT HAPPENED TO TATTI?!"

Nick spat out a bit of his own blood after his cheek got bitten from the inside during a hit, "Was going to ask if everyone was okay...but...that answers that...who bloody even was that?"

James immediately got to Eddie and took over the healing as he tried helping Tina calm down. There was enough of a panic as it was. "We won't let them win. Believe me...this war isn't over. We're not backing down yet. We still have time."

Johnny looked at the blasters with a cocky grin, "And why would I leave? I have a job to do. A deal got made and I gotta hold my end of the bargain. It's just a little blood, she won't miss it. Not like many can miss you." He chuckled darkly as he aimed the gun at Cupcake.

"I wouldn't dare fire those blasters. I'm not as tech savvy as old Mark was...but I know my way around traps. Including this one." He pulled open his vest, showing wires and canisters...a bomb.

"Kill me, and all this blows a hole in the wall so big...this hotel ends up getting a skylight to the surface. You still want to try me, Doc?" John didn't seem afraid at all of Cupcake or to die it looked like.

Eddie cringed at the shouting, and he gently shook his head a bit in his pain. "...M-Mystie is...she's okay...oh, oh please don't shout, my head is ringing..."

Eli got up from the ground and groaned in irritation. "It's a...a long story, Bubbie...Tatti was injured in a battle...he'll be okay though."

Eddie gently continued to rub Tina's back. "Shhh...shhh it's okay, Tina...Tatti will be alright...I...I just feel like my head is scrambled right now, it's hurting so damn much..."

Cupcake started to move to attack, until he saw the bomb strapped around Johnny's chest. His eyes were still blazing, and he glanced to the kids for a moment, then looked back to Johnny. Would he be willing to do this, to try to stop the Black Thorns in their tracks? But it would potentially kill Riley and Kryssie as well in the process. He glared to the bombs, trying to figure out just how they were put together; if there was some way he could potentially disarm it somehow.

"...You've got your blood. Why even try this now? Did you know that someone was going to come to Kryssie's aid? Creating a bomb such as that on a whim?" He narrowed his eyes, his blasters still surrounding the old cat. He knew that wasn't enough explosive power as the man claimed it to be, but it was certainly enough to blow out the room at least.

He grinned almost excitedly, a clear tinge of fear seen; letting the blasters slowly go away one by one; as he took another step towards Johnny who was against the corner of the room then. The old cat had to be calling his bluff, he was sure of it. The scientist prayed that Kryssie and Riley would run and soon, should he be wrong in his thinking.

"S-Sorry..." Tina sniffled as James got to healing Eddie's wound. He did examine it just in case as he did his work. "It's not too bad...least from what I see...but i can't tell what kind of injuries it might have caused you least from this point. Would be a safer option to have you admitted and taken care of with the right equipment..." James mentioned as he tried to at least help stop the bleeding.

Tina whimpered and leaned against her Tatti as Nick made his way over to rub her back. least the injection sight where Arin took her blood sample wasn't bleeding profusely, that was something he could be thankful for. "I'm going to feel these in the mornin'...but it was worth it for you...you okay?" He asked her gently, managing to get a nod from his girlfriend despite her tears.

"It was just a backup plan, just in case. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if she would be heavily protected. But never hurts to have a contingency plan." John smirked and watched the blasters go. Seeing Cupcake take steps to approach him, he did fire the gun at the man's feet, but not near enough where he could do damage. "I do suggest keeping your distance. I don't need you hogging the space. Just need enough for my ride to get here."

"Ride...? What r-ride...?" Kryssie was more than willing to try and beat the old cat up, but she was shown the bomb earlier. She tried to attack him, it would have likely gone off.

John chuckled as Rockwell teleported into the room, still expressionless as he held out his combat pole at Cupcake, ready to attack. "And there he is. I must say...The old witch has outdone herself. He looks much better than he was before. A greater improvement indeed, this is a grandson I can truly be proud of!" He laughed as he headed towards the boy.

"Come now...we have work to do, son. Winter solstice is coming soon." John patted Rockwell's back with a grin.

Eddie closed his eyes and let out a whine of pain, as James finally had gotten his skull to stop bleeding. The wound was deep across his skull, and had struck through to a weaker point from a long previous injury. It caused the side and back of his skull to be partially missing.

Eli came over to Eddie's side, and had tears in his eyes, shaking his head as he knelt down carefully beside his husband; delicately laying his green magic engulfed hand onto Eddie's skull. "...Oh Bubbie...your skull...oh god, it's partially gone now...you're right, James. We need to get him to the hospital, Paps as well...this isn't looking good at all..."

Cupcake took a few steps back as the gun was fired, and he gritted his teeth, letting out a noise of anger. "Goddamn it man...Rockwell...what...oh gods..."

He watched as Johnny headed towards Rockwell, and he let out a growl of anger, his tea boiling in his head by then. Seeing a clear shot for Rockwell, he charged at him; intending on slamming the boy into the ground to take him out so John couldn't get away so easily.

"Let's get them going then. Eb and the young man here need to see a doctor too. Just in case. All that fighting likely knocked some HP." James figured as he helped get Eddie up and to a car.

John got left with helping Paps up into his arm to get him to the car, "Papyrus...can you get her please? We're leaving. Sansy, help me with your brother please. We'll call Marrie and the rest to see how they're doing once we get all these wounded help" John stated calmly to the skeletons before heading outside.

Rockwell got knocked onto the floor but didn't stop to let himself take it. He started fighting back Cupcake and get back to John.

Seeing that his window of opportunity was slipping, Johnny tried running off for the door. Only for a water vine wrapped around his head and drug him back over. Kryssie tried leaping to action to take him down but only managed to get the vest off of him as Johnny made a run for it out of the room while Rockwell teleported out of Cupcake's grasp to attack him.

Eddie's steps were wavering, and he felt so disoriented just then, just closing his eyes and letting James lead him to the car.

Papyrus had been just tailing behind the Jae brothers nervously awaiting orders of some sort, as he wasn't sure what to do in this type of situation if he was being honest with himself. The stress of everything was getting him confused and worried. Hearing John ask him to get Eb, he easily went over and picked her up into his arms.

Sansy came over and started to help get Paps up as well, smiling gently to his brother. "BROTHER, IT WILL BE OKAY! DON'T WORRY YOURSELF, WE'RE GOING TO GET HELP FOR EVERYONE!"

"...yeah i know, bro...i just wish i had known how to stop this before it even happened...why didn't i see that something was wrong my own daughter?" Paps spoke softly, just wanting to be anywhere but there just then. "...where is that witch...i...i can't...i can't do this, bro...m-make sure hap a-and the kids are g-good...please..."

Sansy had his hands on his brother's side, helping to guide him out to a car, when he patted Paps back gently. "...Brother...please, please stay here...don't go..."

By then, Paps was openly weeping, and he shook his head, growling in pain and frustration. "...i just can't..." Focusing what energy he had left, he shortcut away from them all, and even he wasn't sure exactly where he'd gone just then. Just like his mother, he hid away when his emotions got to be too much and he couldn't handle things anymore.

Cupcake was taking shots to the head and chest, but he continued to try to trap Rockwell; pushing with all his might on the boy's shoulders with his gloved hands, utilizing extra ones that he had in his pockets to attempt to hold the boy down. However, that didn't last long, as Rockwell had teleported right out of his grip, and he got up, getting ready to fight.

Seeing that Johnny was running, he summoned his blasters and took off running to attack the old cat. "YOU WON'T GET FAR YOU DAMNABLE BASTARD!" He began taking potshots with the blasters lasers, aiming to take the cat down, or at least shatter the vial if it still was in his hands. He didn't realize it was most likely in the man's inventory for some reason.

Tina offered to drive people to the hospital since she was only shaken up from the ordeal. John and James would have done so, but they had no experience with being in Alpha. James would get Eddie inside the car and strapped up, now only waiting on the remaining ones to get in.

Eb only leaned against Papyrus tiredly, still sniffling and wracked with guilt, occassionally dry heaving when she still tasted her dad in her mouth. (I...I actually did that...? I bit his arm off...I hurt this version of Tatti Eddie...I hurt people...I did all that...) she thought to herself in horror while tears kept coming down.

Hearing her dad had shortcut away got her bawling openly, her pops was gone...and it was all thanks to her. Least...that's what she thought. She failed...in the worst of ways.

Rockwell took his chance while Cupcake was distracted to summon his combat pole back with the spikes to attack. but Kryssie would end up counteracting and blocking it with a watery vine, throwing her Fell cousin to a wall "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

"Get him, Grandpa! I got this one!" Kryssie assured as Rockwell managed to break free and try to attack her instead. Least Kryssie could handle him fairly well and hold him off. All that training with Sansy really pulled her through.

John was still running away with the vial in his inventory. All he had to do now was get to the observer and he'd be home free. He still had to dodge blasters, one managed to get at his tail, making him yowl in pain but kept running in hopes he'd lose the old scientist.

Papyrus carried Eb towards the car, and he soon had Sansy at his heels. "EB...EBRIMA, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T CRY DEAR...IT WILL BE OKAY! PAPS PROBABLY JUST...W-WENT TO BE WITH YOUR RENNY!"

Sansy sighed, and hurried into the car as soon as Papyrus had gotten in. He gently placed his hand onto her chest, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "KNOWING PAPS, HE POSSIBLY JUST WENT...EH, SOMEWHERE TO TRY TO COLLECT HIMSELF, I'M SURE!"

Paps had ended up in front of Grillby's little bar, and he looked up at the old sign, and sighed. It wasn't Muffet's...but it would do for now. Heading inside, he didn't care if anyone stared at him. Bits of his own dust still fluttered from his right sleeve, as he hadn't gotten all of it out yet. His shirt, although haphazardly buttoned up again, was partially shredded from his own daughter's clawed sharp fingertips; his slacks weren't much better, as her tail had caused slashes across the lower parts. He knew below his knees he was slowly dripping his own magiblood from the slight wounds on his bones. Little splotches of orange magiblood were beginning to appear across his pudgy stomach and chest, from little wounds from Eb.

Coming to the counter, he sat down on a barstool, looking to the elderly flame elemental. "...whatever's your strongest, grillbz...please?"

Grillby looked to Paps worriedly, and he simply nodded; reaching behind the counter for a bottle of his own triple-strength bourbon; pouring him a glass of it. "...would you want...to talk about it?"

Paps just shook his head, knocking back the drink all too easily in one large gulp. His left hand held the glass, and he tapped his fingers lightly on the glass, and sighed tiredly. "...'nother one, keep 'em comin..."

Grillby knew all too well that something big had happened, the poor man had looked like he'd been through the wringer. Not to mention his suddenly missing left arm of course. Looking to his daughter, she nodded; getting her phone out to text Gaster as well as all the family that she had phone numbers for.

Gaster, Caddy, Eli, Eddie, Papyrus, Mettaton, Comic, Marris and Mystic were all in her phone. [Sorry for the mass text guys! But your nephew/cousin/counterpart/whatever Paps, from uh the other place? I think? Well, he just came into the bar! He's missing an arm and looks like he's been in a battle! He's not talking, but he's drinking Daddy's triple bourbon.]

A few moments later another text was sent out from her, with a frowny face at the end. [And he's on his third one already. : I'm going to offer him some loaded fries at least, but for now, he's safe.]

Cupcake was young and fast, but unfortunately he was also still as fat as ever. Panting and huffing, he growled as he managed to almost catch up to him multiple times, still directing his blasters to try to bring down Johnny. As he came into the hallway towards the Observer, having chased him all the way to the castle; he managed to look up ahead of him. And he saw Wingdin still clinging to the ceiling, as she just simply kept vigil over things with a worried expression.

Wingdin had seen Johnny running towards where she was, and she scowled angrily. "NO ONE IS HURTING MY FAMILY!" She dropped down from the ceiling, much like a spider would; sending her purple tendrils out to ensnare Johnny in her grasp.

Eb didn't seemed to be consoled then, light purple tears were still dripping down her face and into her sleeves as she desperately tried wiping them away. Her dad left, he and others got hurt and it was all her fault. Usually she was quite mature for her age and very similar to her father. Now...she looked and acted exactly like a scared and hurt little girl her age would.

For now, she'd cling onto her Uncle Sansy and continue to cry as she choked out weak apologies. It would be like that for all the trip to the hospital.

Marris would see the text and grow confused. (Oh yeah...they're visiting. Yeesh...alright.) She started texting back [I'll head over right now Fuku. Give me 5 minutes. I'll ask questions later. He's not bleeding heavily or shit is he? Sans, babe, if you're not busy can you come with me? You know your cousin better than I do.] She got used to being the one to go to Grillby's and collect her husband, might as well do it again this time.

Johnny saw the Observer and smiled, ready to head over and be free when he heard Wingdin and got snared. He let out a growl and tried to fight off the tendrils to get free. "DAMN YOU! LET ME GO! You were better dead!" he tried undoing them with his claws in hopes to escape.

Sansy held onto Eb, rubbing her back gently to try to give her some kind of comfort. Once they'd gotten to the hospital, he heard his cousin's phone going off, and he looked to Papyrus curiously. "Cousin Papyrus, just what was that?"

Papyrus looked to his phone, looking through the group texting for the moment. "It appears that much like yourself and I; our brothers aren't that much different either. Apparently he's gone to Grillby's and is...getting rather intoxicated at the moment."

Sansy sighed, shaking his head. "That's not good for two reasons! Getting drunk to begin with...and his sugar could skyrocket from the liquor!"

Fuku watched with a careful eye, and she sighed, responding back. [No, thankfully it doesn't appear that he's bleeding too much...his previously pale pink shirt however has quite a few splotches on it that are slowly growing. And he's literally missing his right arm it looks like! I've given him loaded fries, but he's not touching them either...]

Comic had also gotten the text, along with his mother; he had taken them all to a safe space he knew of, the basement of Asgore's house. [yeah sure, hun. i'll leave ma and the kids here though. we're all still in the safe space at asgore's house right now, in the basement hiding out.]

After speaking with Caddy, and the children; he then left shortcutting first to his own house, where he popped into the living room and sighed tiredly. "...gawd, this day has been fuckin' hell, kit-kat...i'm ready to just sleep for a few days..." His body was racked with deep rasping coughs, and he let out a ragged groan.

Wingdin let out a sharp whistle between her teeth, as she merely tightened the hold on him through her tendrils. She was using the ones from her back; her strongest tendrils, then she lifted her hands, and shot out more string from her fingertips; aiming to attempt to rip him limb from limb. "You will be being the one who is better dead!"

You do nothing but belittle your family, strive to hold to old feelings and patterns from a now long lost era. Your timeline has even foresaken kill or be killed, but you still live for those tenets. Johnathan, you will die by those old tenets, and will mourn for a life better lived. I will not let you help that witch anymore! I will not let myself be bowled over by you! If I must have LOVE for my actions, it will be because of my true, unending love for my FAMILY! She yelled as she began to tear and pull at his limbs, her tendril wrapping up around his neck, to choke the life from the old cat, her purple eyelights glowing brightly in her sheer anger.

Cupcake came to them, seeming almost fearful of Wingdin's anger at that moment. "Johnny, just give up the blood, and she won't continue on with this!"

Eb kept crying against her uncle, still upset over everything that happened, guilt eating up at her. Wouldn't be long until everyone got admitted for treatment. Eb still wasn't feeling good and everything still hurt from the attacks and wounds she sustained.

Nick luckily didn't have anything too harsh, a few deep cuts that had to be given stitches, bruises, smaller cuts...those were easy to take care of as he got bandaged up. Tina stayed by his side, still grateful for him for helping her.

James would be going with Eli to get Eddie checked out and helped, wanting to make sure that he was doing okay. He didn't feel right leaving him behind. Which now left John to go and try with Sansy to get Paps back. "Let's go get him then, boys. I don't want any more lives being risked tonight. Be it by the Black Thorns or by themselves."

Marris saw Comic come back and smiled lightly before hugging him, "Damn..missed a bunch while I was at work. Take one night shift and things go nuts!" She rolled her eyes before leaving with him to grab Paps.

Johnny growled and yelled in pain as he started to get torn. But he didn't seem to care at all, allowing it to happen. Least until...

A slash would come about the tendrils. Rockwell had dropped in, he looked beaten down a good bit, some of his clothes and hair were either burnt or waterlogged. He had a good fight with Kryssie it seemed but he was ordered on a job. Not to grab John however...but the vial in his inventory as he snatched it out and ran off to the observer.

He only managed to get through half way however as Verri would summon her own magic to drag him back in. "Oh no you don't! Not again!"

Eddie managed to stumble his way into the hospital, until he was convinced to get into a wheelchair so he could be taken back to be treated. Eli worriedly followed alongside his husband, as he was taken immediately back for triage. He was thankful for James presence, so he didn't get too terribly stressed over the whole thing. As he stood near the nurse, he was giving his husband's information; feeling like he was exhausted over this whole day. Running for nearly three hours on adrenaline, wasn't good for him as well.

Slumping into a chair beside the bed they'd put Eddie in, he simply held Eddie's hand. "...yeah, bad uh, bad battle, took a bone spear it appeared to his skull...he's 1,280 years old...he shouldn't have been fighting! He should have ran with the kids..."

Eddie looked to Eli wearily, his pale green eyelights flickering as was nearly ready to pass out; as a nurse attached a green magic IV to his soul carefully. "...E-Elihu...you big putz, you're a-as old as I am...we're great-grand...grandparents...neither of us s-should have been fighting..."

Sansy nodded stiffly, as he hurried out with John at his side to jump into the car to speed off to Grillby's bar. He'd been in the Alpha timeline enough, thankfully he knew where it was too.

Comic smiled as he snuggled into the hug from his wife. "...you dunno the half of it, babe...i can tell ya later though...oh the uh, kids are safe with ma right now. i left em with the swap triplets, i just hope they don't get too worried though..."

Taking her hand, he then shortcut to the bar, and came inside quietly. Looking around for only a moment, it was plainly obvious where Paps was. Sitting on his barstool, the skelegator's wide backside barely fit the stool; as he let his right arm hang limply at his side. His left hand cradled a half empty glass of bourbon, a few stubs of his medicinal cigarettes sitting in the ashtray near him.

Finishing his fifth glass of the bourbon, he was sufficently sloshed by then; his sugar meter soaring near the 300s by then from the sugar laden alcohol. Reaching to the packet that sat on the counter, he pulled out another cigarette, and fumbled with his fingers for a moment, striking them as a tiny flame sprung to life on his thumb. Lighting up the cigarette, he took a deep inhale, and let it out growling sadly to himself.

As he took another inhale, he lifted the glass towards Grillby, who shook his head, pointing to the cheese fries. "...please eat something. I don't feel right...giving you more right now..."

Wingdin shrieked in fear as the slicing motion came at her tendrils and she took a couple stumbling steps back. In the process, she'd managed to rip Johnny's leg completely off to dust, before the tendrils grip was gone as she fell back onto her bottom.

Cupcake saw his opportunity and he ran forward, quickly inputting a complicated new lockdown code, effectively shutting down the Observer for the time being. "Dear...angel almighty this is has been sheer insanity today! Don't you dare try anything boy!"

He focused his three porcelain blasters onto Rockwell, who was still grasped in Verri's magic. Hearing a faint anguished roaring howl, he knew it had to be only one person.

His husband, Edge. And if the pounding footfalls were any indication, he was coming to their location and fast.

Edge had been preoccupied with Tyra for the previous time being, and he had come out to see how things were doing. Seeing how Kryssie had gone through a terrible fight against Rockwell, and getting the rundown from her; he had taken off. And from across the main room, he had seen Wingdin get attacked. Which caused his magiblood to absolutely boil.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF BULLSHIT GRANDSON! YOU GODDAMN WITCH YOU HAD BEST LEAVE HIM NOOOOOOOOOWW!"

James did his best to give the rundown on what happened to Eddie so he could be treated well enough. He hoped it would be enough for now.

Marrie sighed at the sight. She's seen that one too many times with Comic. "Yeesh...you two really are related. Come on..let's go get him."

She headed over easily to Paps and patted his back, "Hey...got room for two more here?"

Rockwell only readied his pole again to do some damage but Verri grabbed onto it to disarm him. "Edge! Remember he's still just a boy!" She yelled over at him.

Johnny would yell in pain as his leg was torn right off of him. But he only laughed in realization when he saw Rockwell's empty hands "TOO LATE ON THAT! VIAL'S GONE! WON'T BE LONG NOW!"

"And why would I do that...? You want me to leave him?" She laughed from Rockwell's body " E"

She had him summon bones to attack once more but Verri managed to block them with her own attacks so they didn't hit Wingdin.

Paps looked over to Marris, narrowing his eyes slightly to try to focus on her. Blinking a bit, he set the cigarette down, and adjusted his glasses. "...huh? oh...yer marris, shit...f-fuck me...this...i shoulda known it was gonna h-happen eventually..."

Comic came over to the other barstool, and sat on the other side of Paps, smiling to him. "...you can plan, and journal all ya want, paps...but somethings still take ya by surprise..."

Paps pulled up his right sleeve, revealing the nub that remained of his upper arm bones. "...this 'nuff of a surprise, pal?"

Comic was certainly caught off guard, despite the earlier text from Fuku. "...damn. that's uh...somethin..." He reached forward, and took a little bit of the cheese fries. "...damn grillbz makes good fuckin fries...would'ja want some? or maybe some uh, chicken wings would be more up yer alley, cuz?" He looked over to Grillby and nodded slightly.

Grillby knew what Comic was suggesting, as he went off to the back to let Sicily know to make some chicken wings for the portly skelegator.

Paps just let his sleeve fall back down, and he picked up his cigarette again, taking a draw from it. "...i wasn't able to catch it, and my baby girl...she...she was being controlled a-and she...oh god, what's hapsta gonna think? they're gonna be fuckin pissed at me i'm sure...because i couldn't help our baby..."

Comic sighed, rubbing his cousin's thigh in a comforting manner. "c'mon...ya really think they're gonna be angry? they're probably scared shitless and worrying themselves over what happened! i know marris worries over what happens to me. and it's not just cuz i got one hp either. she loves me, all of my scars and shortcomings...an' m'sure that happy is worried too."

Edge stopped in his tracks, snarling angrily. He wanted to just pound Tahi out of him, but he knew that wouldn't work. He'd tried to find the flowers and herbs that John had spoken of, but he'd found none; along with coming up empty handed on rose quartz crystals.

Wingdin had backed away a few steps, watching uneasily as yet another battle unfolded in front of her. Throughout all of this, she had already lost the will to fight, and was starting to cry in her fear creeping back into her.

After only a few moments of fighting, the sound of sharp high heels was heard clacking across the tiled floors. Bitter had taken off after Edge, being much slower than he was. She was trying to get closer, hoping to somehow help out. Getting closer to Rockwell and Verri as they fought, she didn't care if she took damage any; as she pulled off her multi-gemstone necklace from around her blue magic'd neck.

When the poly couple had gotten officially married years upon years ago, Wingdin had the brilliant idea that instead of rings, they would have necklaces; with gemstones that represented each of them. Ruby for Edge, sapphire for Cupcake, a beautiful garnet for herself, and for Wingdin...a rose quartz. Her favorite flower had always been roses, so she had felt it fitting.

Ripping the necklace apart it appeared as she came around behind from Edge, she grasped the gemstone that stood for Wingdin in her gloved hand hiding the small stone easily before anyone could see it. "Rock...Rockwell...please...I know you're there...I know she has a hold on you...b-but ya got what ya want, haven't ya?"

"You guys won...c-can yer old G'ma have a hug at least? Before ya take over whateva ya wanna do? Hmm?" She had red tears beading her eyes, a shaky smile across her face as she cautiously came closer to Rockwell, still dodging attacks from him.

"It's fine. Doesn't really bother me anymore." Marris shrugged, before it was annoying when people mixed her up with her other two counters, but now all three made peace with it and even joked around about it.

What she wasn't going to joke about or say much on was seeing that nub of a hand Paps had going on, "Woah...okay then...shit..." She watched her husband do the work with his cousin, listening in on what was going on. "You're not going to be able to catch everything with your kids. Either they just don't outright wanna tell you...or they don't know how. Angel knows we saw both with our kids here, right Comic? And look where that got us...two gymnast teachers turned one...and a new...uh...sister...with a side of a grudge on Doc." Things were crazy enough on their end, now they had all this too.

"Look...I really doubt Happy'll be mad. They don't look like the type to. Long as you managed and ya come back alive...that's all that's gunna matter. Your baby girl needs you still...she's not gunna know all the answers...but one thing she does know is that she loves ya. Same with Happy. People worry because they love you. Don't start leaving 'em just yet." Marris patted Paps's back. Least then John, Papyrus and Sansy would get there soon enough after too.

Rockwell kept trying to fight but once he heard Bitter call out to him like that, see her like that and how Edge was, he held his head in pain and screamed loud before falling to the ground, having an internal fight with himself. "..g-get...oUT OF ME! STOP IT!"

"I brought you here! You are to listen to me!" Tahi's voice growled from around him as the two tried fighting for control..

"THIS IS MY BODY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!" "This is what every monster wants! The world needs us! Now follow my orders!" "NO!" "YES!" "LET GO!" "YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME!" "G'MA...H-HELP ME! MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE!" "YOU ONLY WILL STOP WHEN YOU ARE DUST ON THE GROUND!"

Rockwell looked over at his grandparents plus his aunt with a pleading look before it switched to Tahi's angered look to fight back control. He summoned another sharp bone attack and was ready to throw it but...

Rockwell took it last second...and stabbed himself with it through the gut. t-then...i'll...b-be d-dust... He coughed out his own magiblood, the wound wouldn't kill him unless he pressed it deeper, but it was enough to get him weakened.

Sansy had hurried into the bar, and he sighed seeing his brother as he sat at the bar. "Brother...oh..." Coming over to him, he gently looked up to his older brother, and smiled to him.

Paps sighed, nodding as he listened to Marris. "...i ain't leavin' no one...j-jus' wanna forget fer now...but i know it jus makes things worse...comin home drunk, missin' an arm, nyeheheheh...happy's gonna be mad...and poor ebrima...oh my baby girl..."

He slumped onto the bar, and started to cry. His sugar meter was inching towards 380 by then, and he felt absolutely horrendous as his bottom started to shift on the barstool; his own obese body and gravity working against him as he started to slip off the stool slowly.

Bitter heard and saw the fight, and she almost was able to get closer to Rockwell; and she shrieked raspily when she saw him attacking himself. "NO ROCKWELL!" She darted over, as quickly as she could, hugging him from behind as she slapped her glove that contained the tiny rose quartz crystal against his neck and the symbol of the Black Thorns.

Moments later Bitter's pained screech could be heard, as she cried out.

"Forgetting like this ain't gunna do much...sad to say. You'll be reminded again. And start this whole thing over. Happy would just want you home...your little girl just wants her dad." Marris did go behind the counter to grab Paps a glass of water instead, knowing it was gunna be needed.

Tahi was trying to fight Rockwell from pushing the bone even further into himself. She didn't want to lose her minion now, she still had work to do! But seeing the crystal that Bitter had would have made her lose him completely. So she let one arm go to have Rockwell scratch at her eye, right where the crack was.

That gave Rockwell an opportunity to push the bone further, making Tahi scream in anger and frustration as she was thrown from control.

Verri rushed over to go and check on them as Rockwell started going limp, his stomach bleeding out heavily. "Edge! Help me! We need to get them to a medic!" She was trying not to looked panicked as she tried helping Bitter and letting Rockwell lie on the floor so gravity didn't made him bleed out faster. Poor kid was already coughing blood and trembling as he muttered apologies.

Shadow had returned with Tyra, who was all safe and sound. The rabbit bat girl only had a bandage on her neck from the sudden stab of the needle. Neither of them would expect the scene before them. "G'MA! ROCKWELL!"

Paps just stayed slumped against the counter and he sighed tiredly; his tail waving languidly behind him. Shifting on the stool, he got himself stable again, and groaned softly.

Bitter was helped to the floor, as her gloves flew to her right eye, a thick trickle of reddish-green magiblood trailed down her face. Edge changed to normal, as he hurried over to help Verri with Rockwell. Reaching to his jacket, he pulled out a thick syringe he always carried with him; it was full of concentrated green healing elixir. "This'll keep 'em stable till we get 'em there!"

He ran over and injected Rockwell in his neck, then he pulled off his jacket, then his sweater; shoving it gently to the wound to staunch the bleeding. "And this'll stop the bleedin' let's go'on!"

Seeing that Rockwell had been picked up by Verri, he changed to his bestial form, roaring to open up a portal to the hospital. "LET'S GO!"

Bitter stayed on the floor, clutching her face as she watched them hurry off. "...b-be safe..." She muttered, as she just laid down on her side, exhausted from the day so far.

Marris left the glass of water for him before going back to her own seat, "...Things'll turn out okay in the end. They always do."

Verri tried healing Bitter as best as she could to help stop the bleeding before turning to Rockwell to carry him out after Edge took care of him. She wasted no time in rushing through the portal to get Rockwell help.

Shadow however didn't care to have Bitter on the floor and picked her up as well, "No you don't! You're getting help too, you are not exempted mon tasse." She sighed and flew through with Tyra following.

Shade was already at the hospital, getting information from one of the doctors about Boss's and May's conditions. May was just going to need repairs and rest for his HP to be regained. And she was only now hearing about Boss's when she heard Verri's yelling down the hall.

A team of medics would soon come to grab Rockwell from Verri's arms, his orange-red magiblood staining her white dress and gloves. She didn't seem to care as she gave strict royal orders to have him and Bitter taken care of with the utmost urgency.

Shadow placed Bitter in a gurney to be taken away for treatment as well, knowing she was still exhausted from everything. Tyra would end up following Rockwell to make sure he was okay, she had gotten informed of everything from a call with Kryssie after she lost Rockwell in their fight.

Kryssie meanwhile would return to the castle with Riley, panic racing through her mind as she tried finding her grandparents, "GRANDPA! GRANDMA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Paps just nodded, and sat up more, to drink some of the water. He felt nauseous by then, but he kind of held it back sighing. "...yeh..."

Bitter just laid against Shadow's chest and she sighed. "...thanks, darlin...I just want Rockwell to get bettah..."

Edge watched worriedly, and he shook his head, whimpering softly. "I hope they'll be okay..."

Cupcake and Wingdin were still by the Observer room, as he held Wingdin close to his chest, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Sweetheart, it will be okay...you're not hurt, it just was startling is all...shhh, shhh dear..."

Wingdin was crying, pressing her face against his soft chest as she shook her head softly. "He...this is so horrible...a-and the vial got through! It isn't...isn't over! Oh gods..."

Marris rubbed his back for comfort, luckily for her he wasn't as different as her husband during these moods. "...You feel like going back...? Ya don't have to go to the hospital right now...or back to Happy...But Comic and I got a spare bedroom you can use to hide and lie down for a while...beats having you just sulking with more alcohol."

"He'll be fine. You worry about yourself now." Shadow gently laid Bitter down and kissed her cheek before watching the doctors take her away.

Verri petted Edge's arm before leaning against him, "...Me too, Edge...Me too..."

Shade would head on over soon enough with a concerned look, "Mother? Pere? Verri? What happened? I heard commotion from here. Mere and Rockwell are hurt?"

Johnny was grumbling and bleeding to death from his spot. Just accepting his fate, he had nothing to live for anyway. The earpiece he had on him started signaling something "This is Fang Rip, Lion's Paw? Do you copy? The sample the boy threw at us was not caught. Item shattered on impact. We need a sample or bring us the girl. The other two samples were proven negative. I repeat, we need the girl. Over."

Johnny grumbled as he eyed Cupcake and Wingdin, "They're ruthless you know...They won't stop till they get what they want...you only bought yourselves time...they'll want her...even if it takes dusting..."

"Lower case love really got you through this far, huh? And what did it do for you? Get people hurt...maybe killed...moved out from any happiness...lower case love only get you so far...people only get you so far...love is a damn joke...and you two are just a few who fell for the scam." Johnny chuckled weakly as he started dusting.

"Good riddance to this...all I had were disappointments. A wife who couldn't do shit for nothing...kids who did the same...worthless punching bags...two rotten skeletons I didn't want as kids that acted as training toys and extra mouths to feed...and grandkids I wish dusted for being as useless as their parents. How they all survived is beyond me...I think I was too merciful...least I go the way I want." Johnny chuckled before going into a fit of laughter before something stabbed his head in, causing him to go completely quiet as he dusted.

Kryssie had taken Rockwell's spiked combat pole and rammed it through Johnny's skull, her LV rising to 3 from the kill. But she didn't seem to care, "...No one talks about my family like that..."

Paps lifted his head, as he drank more of the water slowly. "...h-honestly hidin' out some sounds good...but i should prolly go see my babygirl..." He started to get up, and Sansy immediately put his hands against his brother's pudgy middle.

"Brother, wait...please, if you wanted to go to the hospital, let Cousin Comic take you. You are in no state to be shortcutting...you're drunk, and I believe your sugar is sky high. Your breath smells like cherries and soured fruit..."

"well...-hic-...it was cherry bourbon i had bro..." Paps drawled as he started to head towards the door, easily pushing his little brother forward with his bulk. "...i jus' wanna see my spouse and -hic- lil' pun'kin..."

Sansy let out a worried growl, as he looked over to Comic almost pleadingly. Comic immediately got up from the other barstool; he snatched up the chicken wings that Fuku had just set down, and he came over to Paps. "alright, big guy; let's take ya to the hospital then. ya sure ya wanna go'on there? or wouldn't ya rather sleep it off at our house?"

He slipped his hand into Paps left one, looking up at him, with a genuine and gentle smile across his permagrin. "...just a blip away, but are ya sure hapsta would wanna see ya like this, cuz? yer blitzed outta yer mind, and...well, honestly not doin' that great. they're safe. i promise you."

Paps lifted up what was left of his right arm, and sighed. "i trust ya...let's -hic- go'on...home. i jus' wanna puke and pass out..."

Sansy backed away with a relieved expression across his face. Heading over to Marris, he went to his inventory, and gave her a small case. "This has brother's insulin needle, I can get the sugar level off of his meter, once he's laying down. If it's over 200, he'll need this. I would give it to him now...but, he'd likely lash out in his current state..."

Edge sighed, shaking his head softly. "...Well...Rockwell had been controlled through that damn witch, and in I guess a last ditch effort, Mere tried to save him. I can't believe I'm so goddamn stupid...our wedding necklaces have fuckin' rose quartz stones on them!"

He reached around his neck, pulling out the admittedly thin necklace that he nearly always wore. Displaying the four stones to Shade, he smiled weakly. "...there's ruby, garnet, sapphire and...rose quartz. It stands for all of us. Heh, guess we're gonna need to get another gem anyways..."

Clearing his throat, he looked over to Shade gently. "Sorry fer ramblin...but uh, Rockwell had a bone spear of his own shoved through his gut, and Mere got her right eye fucked up...either Rockwell punched her, or scratched her enough for the crack to widen. I mean, the teacups, their eyes ain't like ours. They're magically projected, kinda like a flat picture yanno? Makes it sadly easy for them to be damaged..."

Cupcake and Wingdin had stayed quiet, as they listened to Johnny's ramblings, and Wingdin let out a yelp of surprise after Kryssie had speared through the man's head so violently.

The old teacup scientist looked to his granddaughter, and he sighed sadly. "Princess...oh...oh dear...u-um...uh...we o-overheard, that the blood that he'd taken from you didn't come through to them thankfully..."

Wingdin smiled shakily, and she sighed, stepping around the dust on the floor. "Kryssie, we still need to be making sure you are safe...they will still be trying to get to you..."

Marris watched Paps get up and try and leave like that. Seeing her husband and his other cousin get it under control, she let out a small sigh in relief before she paid Grillby for what Paps gotten, including the wings. "Sorry Grillbs...we'll...get him home."

She took the case from Sansy and nodded before pocketing it into her inventory. "Yeah. When he's lying down and relaxing...we'll give it to him. I know my way around big guys..." She mostly said it as a way that had experience in taking people down twice her size. She knew the swap brothers had some big power, and their tails and teeth were not to be messed with, but she could handle 'em. Same way how she stole Getter's wallet many times before.

Shadow shook her head and sighed, "It happens, mon loup. Least the boy is freed and in control of himself again."

"Indeed. I'm just glad all of you are alright." Shade smiled and looked over at the stones, "Going to add mother to the pile?"

"I still have yet to meet these other two spouses of yours, mon loup. Hopefully they enjoy my presence." Shadow giggled lightly until she realized something, "But doudou...what are you doing here then?"

"Boss and May were attacked by Rockwell. He was under the influence of the witch. Both of them are fine. Cup...father...The Doctor...he...managed to do some repairs on May before rushing off to check elsewhere. My guess...he went to see his niece. Boss I just heard from, he had needed stitches and an ectogel graft to help heal the stab wound he sustained. But he's recovering just fine. Ebrima's with both of them." Shade explained, looking just as tired herself.

"...Seems like Mere can't escape that destiny...she's doomed to have one eye..." Shade sighed sadly, "This is...more than what we expected..."

Kryssie dropped the pole to the floor and looked to her grandparents, "...Least we're okay now...they can't go through anymore. Right...? I'll stay here..." Kryssie seemed...out of it. Then again, that was her first kill.

Grillby nodded softly, and smiled a bit. "...take care, Marris. Be careful...please."

Comic had managed to get Paps to settle down, and he looked over to Marris and Sansy when they came over. Once they were close enough, he shortcut with them all to his own house. Paps immediately started to look green across his cheeks, and Comic hurried off finding a trashcan for him.

"There we go, brother...get it all out, it's okay...I'll stay here with you too, okay? No worries...everyone is safe now..." Sansy spoke softly, as he gently rubbed his brother's back as he emptied his stomach out into the trashcan.

Edge smiled softly, till he had his wife lightly snuggling against his side. "...Ah, yeah I was thinkin' of doin' that actually...o'course we'd all talk 'bout it first, but maybe an onyx stone for yourself, moumoune?"

"As fer' Doc, ya can call him Papa if you want. That's what most of the kids call 'em anyways..." Edge muttered with a gentle smile across his face. "...I should give 'em a call or somethin, make sure they're okay, they didn't come with us...as for Mere, she's been through so much worse...wouldn't be surprised to hear her screeching soon~"

Bitter indeed was complaining as she laid in the hospital bed, as the doctors worked on her face. She had indeed lost her right eye sadly, and the doctors were attempting to save her own head was outright shattering as the crack was reaching her cheek by then. Having a head made of porcelain and being somewhat depressed wasn't a good combination at all.

"Oh, fuck me, just let me goddamn SLEEP ALREADY! I've been jerked 'round this damn place, I want to be home! I want to be with my families!" Bitter bitched out as she stared at the doctors angrily with her working left eye.

"Yes, it's in triple lockdown right now. We...are essentially trapped here for now actually. It would...t-take a biometric input from myself and G'pa to open the Observer now." Cupcake nodded and he came over to Kryssie, hugging her tight. "And there's no need to stay here, Princess. We're going to head to the hospital, to see how the rest of the family is doing for now."

Wingdin smiled sweetly, as she hugged and kissed Kryssie's cheek softly. "Grandpa has a very good idea, doesn't he, Princess? We go see how G'pa and G'ma are doing...get away from the...eh, dusts on floor..."

Marris nodded at Grillby before leaving with the boys. She was glad Comic was a lot faster than her in getting the trashcan over to Paps. "...I'll go get the room ready. You finish up here." Marris sighed and patted his head, "let it all out big guy..."

"Hmm...onyx...does sound lovely...or ameythest would suffice as well. But either one sounds lovely, mon loup." Shadow chuckled lightly as she leaned against him.

"Go on and do that then, Pere. I'll be seeing Mere then. Be back soon." Shade patted at Edge's free arm before leaving. Verri sat on a chair looking stressed off her mind, just glad things were okay.

She'd find where Bitter was being held and got to the room, easily hearing Bitter's protests and heading inside, "Mere? What's going on?"

Kryssie hugged her grandparents as best a she could, purring sadly in their holds. "...Yeah...let's go...I...don't want to stay here...in the castle I mean...I...rather stay with you both." She still didn't feel right but she'd ignore it for now. Her grandparents were okay and that's what mattered most to her.

Paps just groaned as he was still taking care of himself, while Sansy rubbed his side gently. "There we go...I've gotten you some back clothing as well, brother. Once we're done, I'll help you to get dressed, hmm?"

After he finished up, he got to the extra room sometime later, feeling dizzy and exhausted. As he came inside, he started to unbutton his shirt with his left hand, letting it fall down from his upper body onto the floor.

Sansy shook his head, scooping up his brother's shirt, and he immediately folded it. "You should also remove your pants too, I want to see how you are, and...um, I've got you some nice soft pants too..."

Paps tried to unbuckle his belt, and he growled in annoyance, as he was unable to do it only one-handed. Sansy came around to his brother's front, and helped Paps to remove his pants. As he gently helped his brother out, he slightly eased the portly skelegator to sit on the bed, and he sighed, examining his sibling while he sat in his boxer shorts.

There were fresh claw marks across his chest; his left arm from the elbow down was obviously missing, along his thick leg bones were numerous thin slash marks, most of the wounds having stopped bleeding thankfully. He sighed tiredly, looking towards the floor. His sugar meter was reading around 422 after everything was said and done that day.

Edge nodded as he headed out slightly from the hospital's hallway, and stood near the entryway; watching out for Wingdin and Cupcake to presumably arrive. He pressed a soft kiss to Shadow's cheek, and he smiled happily. As he soon saw them coming to the pathway leading to the hospital; his tail started to wag a bit more rapidly.

Bitter was seated up on the bed, an eyepatch hastily affixed to her right eye, and the doctor cowering in fear; having seen her embroidered symbol on her side after having removed her shirt and bow tie to help her into a hospital gown. She pointed her glove, still scowling to the doctor. "Shadey, I just want to go'on home! We fuckin' been through goddamn hell and back, and I'm ready to just go! This fuckin' doc is trying to poke in my eyes and stuff and don't realize they're like, friggin painted!"

She looked to the doctor and shook her head sharply. "I got a fuckin' teacup for a head, don't go poking too much youse could shatter me ya ass!"

Marris would finish just in time with the room when Sansy and Paps had come over to get him lied down. She stayed by the door way for a bit before leaving towards the kitchen, coming back with a fresh bag in the trashcan in case he needed it again, and a large bottle of water with bits of mint and cucumber in it. "Got some water for ya...added some bits to help with the headache later." She noticed the number on the meter and took the case from her inventory, ready to use it once she had a clear shot.

"...What happened to you anyway? What...even did this..?" She never got the news of what happened. All of this went down when she was at work.

Shadow chuckled and petted him gently on his cheek, only to notice his tail was wagging around mad. She looked over at the entrance and noticed...a fatter version of Bitter...and...a less metallic and softer version of her Founder. Part of her was surprised and concerned but another part of her was very curious. "Are these the other two you've said that share your heart, mon loup?"

Shade got over there and noticed the doctor and nurses acting weirdly before seeing what they were working on. Ah...her mark...yes. Made sense. She shook her head and raised a hand at the doctors, "At ease...Mere...I know...believe me I know. I don't think many doctors have worked with a case like yours. But then again, you could shatter if they don't work on you. How are you feeling however?" She took a seat next to her and carefully tried hugging her Mere.

"I heard what happened from Pere...whole thing's been terrible...Least Rockwell can be with his family in all this too." She muttered softly to herself.

Paps sighed, and looked towards the floor once again. "...uh, um...it's...well...she didn't mean it...she wasn't herself...u-under control of some old fuckin' witch, she...attacked me. eb attacked me unfortunately...how i lost this, was cause eb bit through my arm..."

Sansy frowned softly, shaking his head sadly, as he pulled out the clean clothing he had for his brother. A pair of elastic sweatpants, and a nice tanktop. "These are for you, brother. Let's get these wounds cleaned up some, and I'll help you get dressed alright? Cousin Marris, could you help him in cleaning his chest wounds? I can work on his legs some..."

Edge grinned brightly and he nodded with a pleased expression across his face. "Oh yeah, that's Cupcake and Wingdin!" He picked her up and came outside with her in his arms, grinning rather goofily almost.

Wingdin giggled brightly, and smiled a little bit to him. "Edgyboo! Oh, thank the angel you are being okay...they did not get Kryssie's blood, we need to keep her safe!"

Cupcake blinked a bit, seeing Edge carrying Shadow, and he removed his glasses, cleaning them a bit. "Edge, just why are you carrying her? Is this is, erm, other spouse we were told about?"

Wingdin gently hugged Edge, and patted Shadow's arm. "It is good to be meeting you. I am Wing Ding Aster-Brewer."

"A-And I am Dr. Caddy Niall Brewer, a pleasure I'm sure. We just want Princess to be the safest that she can be. Now Edge, I've implemented a triple lockdown on the Observer." Cupcake rambled on, as he guided Kryssie inside the hospital.

"A triple lockdown? Really that far?" Edge questioned as he came inside the hospital behind Cupcake.

"Gaster, I'd appreciate if you don't question my reasoning! It was for our granddaughter's safety! I would destroy that thing if need be you know!" Cupcake blasted and sighed as he shook his head, patting Kryssie's shoulder comfortingly.

Edge frowned softly and let out an annoyed growl at the thought of that. "So ya trapped the boys ova in Alpha then. Jus' fuckin great..."

Bitter just laid back on the bed, and she sighed. "...I wanna go home, have a cigarette and hold the twins. What do ya fuckin' think?" She allowed the doctor to come back over to her, as they continued to treat her.

"Noisy as they are, I miss 'em..." She murmured, her working eye looking towards her daughter. "...yeah, least poor boy's got his family. Family means everythin' honey...never ferget that, yeh?"

Marris sighed, not going to get into that now. Knowing Paps and the fact the girl was somewhat similar to her nephew...that kid might be blaming herself hard. For now, she worked on what Sansy asked of her and got his chest wounds taken care of. "You got a hell of a daughter then...really raised her strong if she was able to do this shit to you."

Seeing her opportunity, she pulled out the needle and injected the insulin by the side of his gut. Couldn't have asked for a better time.

Shadow let herself be carried, always happy with the treatment as they headed outside. She did pat Wingdin's arm back with her usual playful smile, "Bonjour~ I am Esabelle Madeline Amelie Mone. Tis a pleasure. Thank you for keeping mon loup's heart warm and loved for me. I see why he's fallen for the both of you~" She purred out with a soft laugh.

"And I assume this is the other granddaughter?" Shadow looked over at Kryssie but grew confused in seeing her.

Kryssie stayed behind her grandparents, looking pretty down and her tail hung limp. She was still feeling bad about getting LV like that. She didn't know what to think, or what her parents and brothers were going to think either. She already knew Riley was scared from seeing her do that. She seemed to look even more down at hearing her uncles were now completely gone.

"We'll get you home soon, Mere...Doctor...can she leave soon then? I think she needs some time home." Shade looked over at the doctor, seemingly not caring what the answer was anyway. What her Mere wanted, she'd give it to her.

"The twins miss you too, Mere. Not to worry...you know they love to cuddle. Let's just grab Tyra and head on off. We all could use some rest." Shade carefully helped Bitter to her feet so they could find Tyra.

Tyra however was having her own problems as she tried to calm her cousin down. Rockwell was losing a lot of magiblood faster than people could give him it. His fever was running dangerously high from all the stress that had occured on him. Things did not look good as the soul rate monitor went nuts. It was not looking good and Tyra was running out of time.

One doctor decided on a quick whim to get some of his blood from his soul, before it was too late, hoping to find another magiblood bag that was similar to treat him with. Tyra could already hear the clickclacking of her Uncle May's heels, probably wheeling her Uncle Boss over. (They don't deserve to see this...they can't see this...Rockwell please...just hold on! Don't make me do this...you need to live!)

May had looked a lot better, but he still needed a few repairs and to buff out his chassis. But otherwise he was just fine. The most annoying of his injuries despite the bit of HP still not regained yet was the creaking his top right arm did when he moved it. "What a day...hasn't it been..?"

Ebrima nodded as she walked alongside her Mamaton and Papa, more than relieved to see them both okay.

"nyeheheh, honestly she's naturally strong, comes from me and my bro-hoho! what the fuck?!" Paps turned slightly, and looked to Marris, growling warningly for a moment.

Sansy immediately came over to Marris' side, and got between them. "BROTHER, CALM YOURSELF, YOU NEEDED THAT! OKAY?"

Paps' growling softened down, and he sighed; calming down quickly. "...f-fuck sorry...nyeh, ya jabbed it deep too...it's...uh fine..." After Sansy had gone back and gotten his legs fixed up; he was helped into the clothes and then laid down onto his side, just exhausted over the entire situation that had gone on so far.

"You are too terribly sweet, Shadow. I cannot wait till you coming home, I can be making you my famous cinnamon buns!" Wingdin smiled sweetly, and she nodded gently as she went over and hugged Kryssie gently. "Yes, this is our Princess, Krystabelle. Our sons fought for her safety, before she was even born."

Cupcake smiled brightly, and he chuckled a bit. "I can't wait either, it feels like it's been years since I've had some of your cinnabuns, love~"

Bitter grinned softly, as she got down from the bed with Shade's help; grabbing her shirt and bow tie putting them on. "Sounds great, Shade. I love that idea. Can't wait to see the twins, and hug Puddin~"

Boss sat in the wheelchair, and he nodded softly, his breathing still slightly raspy. "Been more then a day...I swear May, I just...want to rest when we get home. This is more insanity then I've ever seen, even in the Headhunters..."

Gingerly, he reached over and patted Ebrima's head, happy that she was okay as well. "I just hope Rockwell is okay though...I worry about what's happened with him and that dastardly witch..."

"Sorry...I've..never done this before." Marris admitted before finishing what she had to and took the needle out. "But..I see what you mean though."

Once things were finished being patched up and taken care of, Marris left Paps to rest to take care of other things. Like calling her babies to see how they were doing.

"Sounds like a lovely treat. Though I think that goes to meeting you two sweethearts as well." Shadow laughed teasingly, "Mon Loup...perhaps we should be finding our tasse and heading back. Has been quite a day, I can see."

Kryssie sighed and nodded slightly before managing a small wave at Edge and Shadow. "And why is she so down...? You look like someone had stolen something precious, child." Shadow commented lightly before letting herself down from Edge's arms. Kryssie only looked to the floor in shame.

Shade nodded lightly and helped Bitter get dressed before leaving with her to find Tyra. Hopefully she didn't get too far.

"You're telling me...I was in showbusiness for years and I never had anything come close to what happened today!" May sighed and kept walking, counting down the rooms in hopes they could find the one Rockwell was in.

Ebrima smiled lightly and stayed by her father's side, bending over slightly so he could pat her head better. Didn't want him overdoing himself with his injury. "The nurse we talked to said he got hurt...never said how bad though...He's strong. I think he'll be okay." Ebrima hoped as much, despite her brother's shortcomings, she knew he could handle a lot.

That opinion would change when one doctor came out of the operating room. The squid like monster was covered in orange-red blood and dust after being on the operating table, just as he noticed Boss and May as he gave a regretful look. Just in the operating room...was Rockwell's dust, his favorite leather jacket on a nearby chair still wet with his magiblood.

Tyra was running through senarios in her head...go after the nurse that had his one vial remaining of blood...or try and squeeze whatever was left from his bloodsoaked jacket to do the ritual. Rockwell's injuries were too great and his fever brought too many complications...she needed to act now and act fast...

She took the jacket and looked for a bowl to squeeze the remaining blood into it.

Paps soon had fallen asleep, still somewhat drunk and exhausted from it all. Sansy stayed by his brother, and sighed, gently rubbing his brother's tail to help him sleep more soundly.

Comic looked to Marris, and he came over to her giving her a gentle kiss. "...want me to grab the kids or-" His words were cut off as he started hacking deeply into his jacket, obviously still not that well from his pnuenomia just yet.

Roman heard his phone going off, and he answered it. "oh hey mom...we're uh...still at opa asgore's house...oma's been stress baking butterscotch pies the whole time. she'll uh, send us home with some pies prolly..."

Edge nodded, and he took Wingdin's hand, leading her further into the hospital to find Bitter. Wingdin looked up at him, and gently patted his arm. "What does ma tasse mean, Edge?"

"I believe it means, my mug. She's talkin' 'bout Bitter...now uh, Bitter got hurt too, Wing..." Edge spoke softly as he headed through the building.

Bitter headed down the hallway, occasionally rubbing the right side of her head at the pains shooting through her. "...Gawd, my head hurts like shit...I can't wait to just rest..."

Boss saw the look on the doctor's face, and he felt the blood drain from his face. "...What happened? Doctor? DOCTOR! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BOY!?"

He started to get out of the wheelchair for a moment, before he was racked by hacking, rasping coughs from just the stress of trying to move too quickly.

Marris was waiting for Roman to pick up the phone when she felt Comic kiss her. She managed a smile until he started hacking, "Fuck no, you ain't going out anywhere else today! Go take your meds and get your ass in bed. You've done enough, babe. I'll handle the rest, alright?" She shook her head and kissed his. "I'll be okay...meet you there in a few."

Hearing Roman answer, her smile came back, "Hey kiddo. Yeah...Dad told me. Things are okay now. We got your Uncle Paps and Sansy staying the night here. You and your siblings wanna come back now?"

"Sorry. I speak French quite a lot. Was a language my first parents spoke of to me. I've taught my child a lot of the language herself." Shadow mentioned, "French holds a lovely place in my heart."

"I know Mere...perhaps we should get a..." Shade would be cut off when she heard Boss's yelling down the next hallway. "Brother...?"

May also looked just as shocked at seeing the doctor's face, tears stinging all four of his eyes in horror.

Ebrima rushed to keep her father in place, "Papa...don't move! You're going to hurt yourself more...! Please..."

"I'm so sorry...we tried what we could but there were some complications. He bled out too fast and we couldn't do much while he ran a bad fever...I'm so sorry..." The doctor looked down remorsefully until he heard screaming coming from the room.

Tyra had managed to get enough blood and push nurses away from trying to gather her cousin's dust. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screeched out and threw the blood onto the dust covered bedsheets before attempting the spell. She'd likely regret it with how weak she was already but she wasn't about to let her cousin stay dead.

Shade would hear Tyra too, "Mere...She's this way! Something must be going on!" She'd pick up Bitter and fly down to the hallway where she heard her little girl and brother, hoping with whatever was happening that she wasn't too late.

Comic sighed, and nodded a bit. His permagrin grew at the kiss, as he shuffled off to the bedroom to do as told. Moments later, his sharp hacking could be heard again. "...fuck there we go..." He took his medication, and took his jacket off, laying down to rest.

Roman thought for a moment, and he smiled. "yeah sure, gotta go grab jer from opa though. he's uh, snuggled against him and having fun playing with opa's beard right now. uh, otherwise we're cool though. you don't have to rush if you don't wanna. auncle happy is really scared though...maybe you could come talk with them?"

Kristy came over to Marrie carrying a tray of drinks that Toriel had sent down to the main living room where everyone was milling about in. "Oma sent me in with some more drinks, if you want? She's wrist deep in making more pastry dough...I've told her we don't really need that much pie...but, she loves baking as much as Memaw does!"

Wingdin smiled and nodded. "It is a sweet and beautiful language. Most of our family knows my language, hands, or eh, well that is um, term for what is called Wingding language."

"Mhm, it's the language we was born speakin'. Hell, the way I speak now is still with a fuckin' translator collar." He reached up and easily slipped off the collar as he walked alongside Wingdin, and chuckled. His voice was naturally gruff and his accent was as thick as Wingdin's. "This how I normally sound. I never liked my natural ways of speaking, so I design collar. I keep telling her, I can making one for her; but she refuse every time, gyeheheh..."

Boss was easily pushed back into the chair in his extremely weakened state by his own young daughter, and he began to openly cry. "MY BABY BOY, NOOO! HE CAN'T BE GONEEEE!"

Bitter was suddenly a few feet off the ground, and she felt horribly dizzy from it; as Shade flew to the room with her in her daughter's arms. "Oh goddamn it, can't this day ever fuckin' end?"

As soon as she was placed onto the ground, she went running; nearly blindly into the room, and despite her own slightly weakened state she placed her gloves onto Tyra's back, giving her what healing magic she could to support her in her task.

Only a few hallways away from them, Edge had picked up the screaming from Boss, and he took off, easily changing mid-run to his bestial form as he galloped to the room.

Marris watched him leave with a smile as she listened to Roman, "Alright. Don't worry about me, Ro. I got it. Just give me 30 minutes to get there. I'll see how Hap's doing and work our way there, alright? Make sure your Oma doesn't burn herself out. Love you three a lot. I'll see you soon." She gave him a kiss on the phone before hanging up.

Marrie was currently trying to calm down Happy in one spare bedroom, poor robot was not having a good time as they thought about their husband and daughter getting hurt. They didn't hear any updates from anyone. Paps wasn't answering his phone. There were so many things running through their head that they were practically ready to shut down from stress. "Happy...it's okay. just breathe...I'm sure everyone's okay. Just relax...take a breath...it's alright. Breathe..in and out...in and out..." Marrie instructed and tried doing it with them, slowly encouraging to get them to calm down.

Roxie was currently lying on the floor, feeling like garbage as he didn't have much else to do. His Renny was falling apart, his sister was mindnapped and his dad...he didn't hear anything. So most he could do was wait...and he hated waiting.

Brandon was sleeping soundly in his little playpen nearby, completely unaware of what was going on. Azure and Seline were curled up with their big sister Arial, both of them still mewing in fear and shaking from earlier. The twins were nervously sleeping in their mom's arms and wings, both of them clinging onto her while they sat on the couch and Mystic listened to the TV as background noise. Napstablook was currently massaging her feet, trying to help her relax and working their hands helped calm them down too, the two looked absoultely stressed out.

"Thank you, Kristy...I could use a little water..." Mystic sighed and sunk into the couch as she managed one hand to rub her stomach to calm the kicking down.

Not like I cannot speak your language as well, my wolf. I did learn it all for you. You did not need your collar around me. Shadow giggled, "But you sound so sweet with your natural voice mon loooup~" She gently mushed his face with a fanged smile. What she wouldn't expect was hearing the screaming from Boss, her sensitive ears picked it up quickly. Next thing she knew, she was flying along side Edge to chase after the sound.

Ebrima started whimpering and crying too, "No...no..he...he can't be gone! That's not true!" May didn't waste anytime and rushed with Boss's wheelchair to see the commotion inside the operating room.

Tyra was still focusing on the spell as Bitter had touched her from behind, Shade easily with her as she joined her magic alongside to ressurect Rockwell. Bring him back to before the witch touched him!

Soon enough, the dust would take form and Rockwell was back, but gasping for air as he hugged himself, shaking and still in a complete panic. He dug his heels into the bed before falling off and curling up in a corner, afraid.

Roman sighed, and managed to smile a bit. "thanks mom...auncle happy is...geez, they aren't doing good far as i've heard." He stopped for a moment, and chuckled to himself. "...jer's trying to climb up onto opa's head, gotta go!"

The little kitten was certainly trying to grab onto the King's horns, giggling excitedly in the process. Asgore laughed softly, and managed to gently grab the kitten before he could get too high up. "Now now, don't need you getting that high, Jeremy! Just stay down here with Opa, huh? I love to see you, little one, how about we go and see how Oma's doing in the kitchen, hmm?"

Arial gently gave her sisters kisses on their head, as she was curled up with them on the couch near Mystic. She started humming a soft song their mother would usually sing to them, to try to help them calm down more.

Kristy smiled, and gave Mystic a sweet side hug, while she balanced the tray of glasses of water and juice. "Of course, Auntie Mystic...today's been really kinda crazy...I hope Mom and Dad are okay..."

Edge skidded to a halt near the room, after the rest of the family had run inside. He changed back to normal and came further into the room; heading immediately over to Rockwell's side. "Rockwell, oh gods...what in fucks happened!? He die and you do spell, by yourself, Puddin!? You are very injured, you needing rest too!"

Gingerly he placed his natural hand onto Rockwell's back, trying to give him something for comfort. "G'pa is here...come here, Rockwell, things are better, things are eh, mostly fixed now...you are safe..."

Wingdin and Cupcake had gone running as well, with Wingdin scooping up Kryssie into her strings to carry her. Edge! Oh no, did something happen!? We heard screaming too, and...oh lord, oh thank the angel for that magic of yours...

Wingdin's voice, when speaking in her natural language, to someone who knew her language, she sounded soft and caring; despite the fear in her voice.

Bitter felt like she was going to faint, as her knees started to buckle under her; and she grasped the railing to the hospital bed. Cupcake came over to her side, and gingerly picked her up into his gloves; cradling her against his chest. "It's okay, Bitter, just rest love; we're all here..."

Mystic gave the hug back, doing her best not to disturb her sleeping kids. "I'm...sure they're okay...I'm worried about...e-everyone else..." Napstablook sighed before handing Mystic a glass of water for her to drink before he finished up.

"Thanks Blooky...I hope Ziedy and Tatti are okay too...I'm worried..." Mystic sighed, only for her phone to go off and startle her twins. "Oh great...sorry babies..hang on...Oh! Oh it's Tina!" Mystic immediately answered the phone and listened in on what her little girl was saying. Basically she tried telling about what happened at the house, how Nick sustained some brawl injuries from the attack on Arin and her Tatti was getting treated for a head wound.

Eb was currently being taken care of by James, who was still comforting the poor girl along with John who came back to check on them.

Tyra leaned aganst her mom in her weakened state after everything was done. She was tired, in pain, and ready to collapse. Shade kept a hold on her daughter so she didn't fall completely to the ground as Shadow tried helping them both.

Rockwell kept shaking and curling up more before breaking down, "i d-didn't mean it...i swear...just...s-shoulda k-kept me dead...i d-did that shit...i d-didn't w-w-wanna fight...i d-didn't mean i-it i sw-wear...i-i'm s-sorry..." He was starting to give himself another stress fever from his panic.

Poor kid was really shaken up, he HATED fighting. He only did it if he really had to, else he mostly did things for show. He became his worst nightmare...and he was completely and utterly afraid.

May easily rushed over with Boss and took his son, not caring how much the boy squirmed to get away and beg as he hugged him close and cried. Ebrima would rush over and join too, distraught at almost losing her big brother for good.

"...You did fine, my candle light...just fine...rest now.." Shadow whispered into Tyra's ear as she helped carry her, poor girl had run out of energy by now.

Eli was seated near Tina as she spoke on the phone, and he sighed raggedly. {Goddamn witch, causing all this pain and soulache! If I ever see that damn bitch I'll knock her head off!}

Eddie had been resting in the bed across from them, his skull lightly wrapped in bandages to ease the pain. In the end of it all, part of his skull had nearly been blown out and he was on heavy painkillers. At the moment, he was merely holding Tina's hand, his sockets partially open while he watched her talk on the phone.

Sansy had fallen asleep beside Paps, and was lightly snoring as he was admittedly rather tired after everything. Paps had woken up however and decided to get his phone out.

Looking blearily to the screen he tried to call Eb, hoping his pumpkin was okay.

Edge watched as Rockwell was scooped up into May's arms and he stood up looking at them, with a worried and saddened expression. He wanted to make this better somehow... and he wanted to torture that witch.

Boss was crying as well, as he put his hand on Rockwell the best he could. "Son, no, god no! You didn't fight us! That...that wasn't you! It was that damnable witch that did it through you!"

Wingdin had been driven to tears so much that day, that she had no more to cry. She racked her mind as to how they could defeat Tahi, and she looked to Edge balefully.

"Whoever is strongest needs to be dead. Fight the dead, with the dead...it makes so much sense, don't you think Edgy?" She spoke softly, staring up to him, her fists clenched at her sides.

Tina gently rubbed her Tatti's hand as she talked on the phone. Nick was by the cushioned couch on the side of the wall, having fallen asleep from the pain meds he was given earlier. "It's been a lot, Mama...Tatti's doing a little better. He needs to be on bedrest for a while until the glue and stitches settle in so he's not getting a huge gap in his skull. I'm okay too...just a little startled...Nick looks worse than I do..."

"Alright baby...just stay safe. Lemme know how things are, alright? I love you..." Mystic sighed from her end, "Tell Tatti and Ziedy I'm thinking of them. Nicole and Maxie are worried. And...tell Nick thank you...I have no idea what I'd do without him..."

"Me either mom...me either..." Tina looked over at her sleeping boyfriend with a smile, thankful for what he did for her.

Eb's phone would go off, but she was stll asleep. Girl had cried so much she wore herself out. Now she was resting on top of her GrandUncle John, still tears in her eyes but he did good enough to keep her calm and comforted while she slept. James would end up taking the call and answering it, "Hello? Paps?"

Rockwell was getting feverish, his crying turned ragged coughs as he started feeling dazed. May started humming a lullaby through his tears, something that usually worked to relax him as a child when he felt hurt and pained. It seemed to work as he stopped fighting to get away, intead choosing to lean against his family, fear and self hatred still wracking him.

Kryssie looked to her grandma in fear and shook her head, "No! We can't do that! We got you back! I don't want anyone else dying again! They want me! There has to be something else we can do!"

Shadow tapped her chin with her free hand in thought before an idea popped in her head, "...There maybe one way the living can defeat the dead..."

Eddie gently smiled to Tina, and looked to Nick as well as Tina spoke about him. "He's a good man... don't let him ever go..."

Paps heard James voice and he let out a sad growl of worry. "uncle james...fuck i...i'm sorry i ran away...is ebrima okay? please tell me she's okay...she didn't do it...she didn't hurt me, it was tahi it was all that witch...wasn't my baby girl..."

Boss just gently rubbed Rockwell's side, before he had to settle back into the wheelchair. The man looked like he was running on fumes by then, dark circles to rival his brother Paps visible underneath his sockets by then.

Wingdin went over and hugged Kryssie tightly, nearly mashing the girl into her chest, as fresh tears sprung to her eyes, seeing how worried her granddaughter was over that idea.

Edge looked to Shadow with a slight smile. "What is idea, moumoune? I am willing to do anything to save family from witch. You are knowing me, I would die for family. And it is not like we not having ace up sleeves with revival spell of course!"

"I don't plan to, Tatti..." Tina spoke softly with a smile to match. She would be forever grateful for the man who helped her. For now, he slept through his well deserved rest.

"She's just fine, Papyrus. Sick to her stomach and wracked with guilt...but it looks like she'll be just fine. The doctors are keeping her overnight for suicide watch however...said a few concerning things in front of the doctors and they just want to make sure she does alright. My brother's with her keeping her calm while she sleeps. We know it wasn't her, Paps...believe you me...neither of us believe this is her fault. Black Thorn magic is...sickening...but she'll be fine. I think you and her need a long talk in the morning." James admitted as he watched his brother gently stroke his niece-in-law's hair as he purred lowly for her.

John always did it when his children were upset, always seemed to work for them. Thankfully it worked on Eb enough to keep her asleep despite the cracks in her soul.

Ebrima hugged her Dad's arm tight, tears still stinging her eyes as she watched her brother practically pass out from exhaustion and illness. Fever was still high but luckily not at dangerous levels. A few nurses left to prepare him a bed in Boss's room. Both needed to rest and recover.

Kryssie sniffled and hugged Wingdin close, afraid that if she let go, she'd lose her grandma again. "P-Please...d-don't go again...p-please..."

"I know, mon loup. I think we don't need to revive more dead, nor do we need anyone else to die. During my time as Leader of the Headhunters...we did have a bit of a spirit problem. Jerico, Merciless Angel let him rest, had sensed a rather angry spirit among our midsts after the Overlord had taken down one of the children for SOUL capture. We managed to craft a spell and defeat the annoying little bugger who tried killing monsters beyond the grave. If I can find that spell once again...we can give this witch enough physicality to destroy her completely." Shadow grinned widely, "No afterlife...no life...no chance in hell she'll come back. We remove their leader and they'll have no choice but to disband."

Eddie chuckled weakly, and closed his eyes more. "I'm...I'm going to sleep for a bit...today's been hell..." The old skeleton yawned softly, settling more into the bed, his delicate bony hand still holding onto Tina's. Throughout all of this, he'd tried a few times to mentally speak to family, or to listen to other's thoughts. He didn't want to scare anyone, but so far it was simply radio silence for him.

Paps let out a saddened growl of a noise and a choked sob came out from him. "...fuckin' hell...l-least she's okay...thanks uncle james...love you...i uh...i got really drunk, and...m'sleepin' it off at my cuz's house. sansys with me too, so i got someone watching me...love ya both..."

Boss was wheeled out, with Ebrima in his lap gently; as they all went to get more rest in his room. Red tears still streaked down his cheeks as the nurse pushed him down the hallway.

Wingdin gently rubbed Kryssie's back, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "...I do not think I will be going, Kryssie-kitten...Grandma gets eh, crazy ideas sometimes..."

Cupcake sighed, shaking his head. "Certainly crazy ideas love, I never thought I would say this, but that is admittedly a good idea. But one we, sadly shouldn't persue. Being revived that many times, could potentially cause some issues, wouldn't you think?"

Edge ignored his other spouses as they bantered on, focusing his attention to Shadow completely. "A forced physicality spell, is sounding like very good idea, moumoune. We need to find this spell, and take her down now! I will take great pleasure in ripping her head off from shoulders myself!"

Cupcake blinked at hearing Edge, and he momentarily went slightly green in his cheeks. "Dear lord man...we just need to kill her, not mutilate her..."

Edge grinned a bit cockily, looking over to Cupcake, as he snickered. "What you think Wingy doing, with tendrils and old Johnny? Gyeheheh, old torture rack design, very nice, my little cinnabun~"

Wingdin blushed, and giggled softly. "Oh is something I see people tortured on when I was child, in Europe! People steal or kill, they get pulled, limb from limb! Old slow style, but still works so good!"

"Go to bed, Tatti...you need the rest too." Tina pressed a soft kiss to her Tatti's forehead and stayed by his bedside. She needed the sleep too, college plus all that got her exhausted.

"We love you too, Paps. We'll keep her safe, don't you worry too much. You focus on taking care of yourself, we'll still be here in the morning. Have a good night." James answered with a smile before hanging up.

Marris would get to Toriel's and Asgore's home soon enough as she knocked on the door. She headed inside once Napstablook answered it. "How's everyone doing? Everyone okay?" Marris spoke quietly as she noticed Mystic and her twins were asleep on the couch.

"Little better...H-Happy's calmed down a little...Marrie's putting her youngest to bed. I'm still up and about with the rest..." Napstablook kept their usual soft low volume voice, just naturally quiet. They'd lead her inside to try and find her kids.

May would follow with Rockwell, not wanting to leave behind family again. Rockwell was still in a stress induced fever and choking out sobs, but he was alive and okay. That would be twice that he got taken...and he hated it.

Ebrima gently hugged her dad, her head gently nuzzling the crook of his neck as her own tears fell. It was hard staying strong...

Kryssie flinched at hearing about Johnny getting tortured like that. Then sank further at remembering she was the one who killed him. It didn't feel good...at all. She's go back to silently shedding tears against her grandma's chest, worry flooding her mind once again.

"Of course mon loup. We just need to find something that can give her that physicality. It will essentially have her bonded and we kill her, breaking her down to the soul. I just need to find my tomes...They may still be in Waterfall where I last hidden them." Shadow mentioned as she tried to remember.

She did seem impressed with Wingdin when she heard about the torture method involved. She didn't think at first the skeleton woman had it in her.

Eddie smiled still, his sockets closing completely as he drifted off to sleep easily with his granddaughter and husband so close to him.

Paps looked to his phone, then he curled up on the bed, pulling Sansy closer to him; as he cuddled his brother to his soft chest and stomach. Closing his eyes, he began to hurgle softly as he held his baby brother lovingly close to him.

Kristy had handed out drinks to everyone; as she was currently doing some stretching exercises with Arial. Gymnastics and ballet weren't too different from each other, they'd figured out.

Junior and Roman were both quietly reading together, spending time with each other as well. Jen just was curled up with her sisters on the other side of the couch, tired and a bit stressed from the day. She didn't like their Toriel and Asgore, so she mostly ignored the twins Opa and Oma in the process.

Boss trembled gently as he was helped into the bed, he still held Ebrima against his chest on his good side and sighed tiredly. "My b-baby boy...oh god I just...I just want this day to be over already..."

Wingdin gently rubbed Kryssie's back and pressed a sweet kiss to her head. "Oh...shhh, Grandma is sorry for talking of things like that...it will be being okay. LV does not making you bad person, Krystabelle...G'pa has LV of 18! Yet he is big sweet marshmallowy dog for us, yes?"

Edge chuckled softly at what Wingdin spoke of. "Heh, yes...as to finding something, I am thinking we can be finding something that would work. Let us go to Waterfall. Doc, Wingy, would you wanting to come with us?"

Cupcake nodded, as he patted Wingdin's back gently. "I'll go with you. I may seem like a big old fuddy-duddy, but I'm quite strong in my own way; just in case anyone should try anything untoward with us."

Marris headed over to Kristy and patted her head, "Hey kiddo...ready to go? Sorry it took me a while..." She purred lowly before kissing her daughter's head, "Looks like you're a real helper here, huh?"

Azure and Seline were sleeping now, least feeling a little better with their sister holding onto them. They felt safer at least, kiddos been having a real hard time.

Marris would smile lightly at the sight before going to see Toriel in the kitchen. Quick conversation that ended with thanks and a lot of pies in her inventory. Well..least the kids had some treats the next morning. She'd leave the kitchen and headed over to Roman, "Come on kiddo. We're heading home. Coast is clear. Where's your grandma and Rey anyway?"

Ebrima hugged her father back, nodding in response, "...Me too...She...won't hurt us...right...?"

"I hope not, Darlings...for now...we should be okay. Go get some rest." May assured as he tucked Rockwell into the bed the nurses prepared for him. Rockwell would still be getting fluids from an IV to calm his fever down, but for the most part, he just needed rest. Least he wasn't shaking anymore. May kept between his husband's and son's bedsides, not wanting to leave one without the other.

Kryssie sniffled and nodded sadly, "I-I know..just...I...I n-never did that b-before...I...I just got r-really angry...and...it h-happened..." She was just more upset with herself than anything.

"Very well. Three of us should be enough. Doudou, keep them safe in the meantime. We'll be back at the castle, I suggest you get ma poupette back there and resting, along with ma petite lolita." Shadow patted Shade's head, despite they were roughly the same height. Shade didn't seem to mind and nodded all the same.

"Go on ahead. We'll meet you back there. I think Verri might have gotten ahead to see about security protocols." Shade left with Tyra and Bitter, both looked like they really needed the rest.

Kristy looked up at her Mom and she giggled softly, letting out a pleased mew. "Mhm. I like being with Opa and Oma but...yeah, I'm ready to go home. Oh yeah, me and Arial have been doing some exercises and stretching! She does ballet back home!"

Roman saw Marris coming back over, and he looked up to her as his head was patted, his ears twitching slightly. "Memaw and Rey are in the sitting room, upstairs. It's a little dark down here, as the clouds move, so Memaw went up there with her."

Caddy was indeed in the sitting room, sitting back in a chair with Rey in her lap. She had fallen asleep, the overt stress of the day getting to her as she tried to stay calm, to the point where she finally was sleeping.

Boss looked to Ebrima, and he managed a smile, wiping his face and skull off gently; which had removed the makeup on the side of his skull. It revealed the smallish Headhunters symbol, about the size of a 50 cent piece, a wolf's head, with crossed bones and skull inside of it; encircled by runes. As it had grown with him, it was stretched slightly in the direction of how his skull grew; slightly more oval in shape then circular.

"We will be safe here, my dearest daughter. Even though I am weakened, I and Mamaton will protect you no matter what it takes. I love you all so much..." Boss replied quietly, before he settled back onto the pillow to try to rest some.

Wingdin gently continued to hugged Kryssie and she rubbed the girl's back, smiling gently to her. She went off with Shade to go and get Bitter from where Cupcake had placed her down into a chair.

Cupcake hurried off with Edge, and frowned a bit as he was thinking about what could the spells be like. "Mm...perhaps this will be a good plan...let's just hope we can get this done and over with! I'd like to go on back home soon..."

Edge nodded as he pulled out a cigar, lighting it up. "I got a plan, and with moumoune's help with her spellbooks and exper...uh..." With her experience, we'll be able to get rid of the damn witch, and go back to our normal lives once again!

Cupcake sighed, as they passed from New Home towards Waterfall. "...Whatever is left of our lives at least."

"Alright. I'll go check on them real quick before we go. Just grab your little brother for me, please? I'd go carry him but I can't be doing that anymore with me being this far along." Marris left her twins to it as she headed off to see Caddy and Rey.

Rey was sleeping soundly alongside her Mama. The stress of the day and all the fear that came with it had worn her out. She didn't want to be alone in the dark, but her Mama made things a lot easier to be in. Marris headed in and saw the two, only leaving for a second to drape a blanket on them. She would have offered to take them home, but knowing what occured...they might be better staying here the night. Plus her guest room was already being used.

She'd leave them for now and go back to her kids to take them home. She did check up on Happy and Marrie to make sure things were okay. Happy had gone to sleep with Roxie in their hold while Marrie was up and about, unable to really sit still. They had a small talk, Marris let her know about how Sansy was doing which gave the swap cat monster some relief before they hugged each other and went their separate ways.

Ebrima noticed the symbol and slowly raised her hand to touch it, her little bony fingers tracing the lines. She didn't have a marking at all like her brother, and figured her Daddy didn't have one either. She'd never seen it before. May had one after marrying Boss, but he kept it well hidden since he didn't want Alphys to find it. "Love you too, Papa...I'll...help protect you too...I want to..." She spoke quietly and snuggled up to him to rest. May would be watching over everyone for that point.

Kryssie would go along with everyone to go back to the castle. She was tired and still feeling guilty.

We will all enjoy a good life once this is over. Do not trouble yourselves too much. I will say, I am interested to see this surface world of yours. It would be nice to see moonlight once more. Shadow squeakled lightly as they made their way towards Waterfall. Hotland would still be a pain for her, but moment they stepped into the damp marshes, she felt at home. She missed the place.

Shadow was very thankful that her old home was still kept well. Not the old trailer that Mark used to live in, but an actual house hidden away in crystal caverns, the only source of light as a pool of bioluminescent waters and mushrooms surrounding the stonewall cabin, like a moat guarding a castle. A little magic and the door was open, the place hadn't been touched in years as dust collected everywhere, and what wasnt covered in dust was covered in dusty gray cloth. Shadow didn't seem to care as she let herself inside to start looking for her tomes.

Roman had nodded as he went and got Jeremy from Asgore. The old King watched as they left, waving with a soft smile from the side door that had led to the basement living room. "We'll keep watch over everyone still here, Marris. It was a pleasure to have them over, don't be a stranger please!"

Caddy had shifted slightly in her sleep, her glove resting on Rey's back softly. As the blanket had draped over them both, she yawned a bit; her chin starting to rest against Rey's skull lightly.

Arial had stopped exercising once Kristy had gone with her Mom; and she looked to Marrie. "Is Daddy okay? I...kind of overheard from you and Aunt Marris..."

Boss barely felt Ebrima's hand on his skull and he yawned slightly as he started to uneasily fall asleep in the hospital bed with Ebrima snuggled up to him.

Cupcake smiled softly and he nodded. Ah, the moonlight. Wingdin loves to chart the stars actually! It's one of her favorite hobbies...

Edge chuckled brightly, snickering. 'Cept for baking. I know when we get back, give her the kitchen, she'll fill it with pastries prolly...

As they came to Shadow's home, the two of them were polite and milled about the main room, watching as she went looking for the tomes. Edge looked as well, delicately lifting up some gray cloths here and there, seeing if they were underneath any of them.

Cupcake meanwhile was a bit nervous, as he stood by the door; feeling the need to keep a lookout. After a few minutes, Edge looked over to him, raising an eyebrow. "Doc, what are you doing, standing like big muffin?"

"I-I am just keeping a lookout, Edge...I...I s-still don't p-particularly trust, um...here, you know..." He stammered out, as he wrung his gloved hands a bit, looking back out through the opened door for a moment, towards the opening to the section of the crystal cavern they were in. His dual-colored blue and orange eyes shone slightly in his nervousness; his magic still hightened in his worrying.

"We won't be. Thanks Asgore. Lemme know if you hear from G. I haven't heard from him all day. We'll see you later." Marris waved goodbye before leading her kids to the car, ready to head on home.

Marrie would hug Arial, her cheek gently nuzzling the top of her daughter's head. Lady just needed a cuddle, "Daddy's fine...exhausted like all of us, but he's doing fine. We'll go and see him tomorrow morning. Your Uncle Paps needs him more than we do right now...I think we should head to bed though. Get some sleep."

Ebrima stayed in her spot, her eyes still staring at her daddy's mark. Curiosity flooded her mind but she'd save it for later. For now, she'd just rest. Her Mamaton had rested on the chair and her brother was still sound asleep. Not much she could do but sleep herself and hope tomorrow was better.

Shadow didn't seem to be minding the two scientists any, she was busy looking through her things and solving small puzzles that would open a secret hatch to her basement. It was where she kept everything that related to her Headhunter leadership, magic research, and blacksmithing for her assassination tools. She went down the stairs, going past tables for steel working, a burnt out fireplace with a comfy couch nearby, heading straight for a treasure trove of bookshelves. Some books were missing, likely due to when Shade took rule and used them, but luckily none of those were what Shadow was looking for.

She pulled out a red and silver book from a top shelf and skimmed through it before smiling, "There you are...Mama missed you so much...we have work to do..." She purred lightly before heading back up to see Edge and Cupcake. "I have found it! Now we can put this witch to death once and for all~"

Kristy and Roman got into the car, and Roman helped buckle up Jeremy into the car seat that sat between them. "c'mon jerry...don't struggle! i know you want mama, but she's gotta drive!"

At his house, Gaster was on his hands and knees, gluing in a new tile in the kitchen; which had been shattered during the battle with Eb. Along with repairing the side table...and the broken lamp which had to be thrown out...annnd the rips in the wallpaper as well. He had gotten that done, when he went to turn on the TV, and he scowled.

A bone attack had gone straight through it, and he frowned, picking it up from the mantel and went to throw it out; placing it beside the outside garbage can. "...Finally...house is fixed. Oh angel above it has been hours...took me two just finding the extra tiles..." He went and picked up his phone, blinking at it. There was over 80 messages from all sorts of family members. 28 missed calls and 32 missed messages.

"...oh lords." Sitting down in his chair, he started to think about what to send out, to answer all the multitudes of messages, and he frowned, just opting to send a mass text, despite his displeasure for them.

[This is Papaw/Gaster/Dr. G, I am sorry for missing your calls/texts. I am perfectly fine, and I have been busy repairing the damages to the house from the previous battle. For those in battle, I do hope a speedy recovery and I will come to visit you at hospital. For those not in battle, I do hope today's stress hasn't been too bad. If this is Caddy, please come home when you are able, I will make breakfast when I wake up. This old bones is going to bed for now.]

Cupcake grinned brightly at the revelation of her finding the appropiate book. "Huzzah! That's wonderful, Shadow! We get her gone once and for all! She's caused us so much soulache over the years..."

Edge let out a bright laugh, finally feeling like he'd seen the light at the end of a dark tunnel. "So good, moumoune! Let's get to work on that then!"

"We'll be home soon JerJer. Don't worry. You can sleep with Mommy and Daddy when we get home, okay?" Marris assured as she waited for Kristy and Roman were done getting settled. Once they got buckled in, she drove for home. Today was enough of a day for everyone.

[Good night Grandpa. Love you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?] Tina texted back. She was the only one still awake at the moment. Most likely everyone else was asleep or doing their own thing. It had been a long night for everyone.

Shadow nodded but still was a bit lost as to why. But considering what had happened with her children and grandchildren, she wouldn't ask further. She did let out a small blush and smile in hearing Edge laugh, she always loved it.

"Of course. I just need proper ingredients now. Something of physical worth to the violent spirit, forget-me-nots to trap her, a mixture of algae and sulfur which I can create, a weapon with a silver blade, and a dummy to supplement the physical boundaries." Shadow read off as she looked over the spell. She only ever had to use this once and it was against a violent human child spirit from long ago. She only hoped this would work with the witch.

[Nappy! Nappy! I want Daddy and you!] He rapidly signed from the back seat with his siblings. Kristy giggled softly, and she smiled to Marris as she drove. "Jeremy seems agitated, Mom. He's saying he wants a nap and that he wants you and Daddy too. Awww, he's already yawning..."

Gaster had settled in his chair with a cup of tea and one of his favorite books. He missed Caddy and Rey already and he hoped they were doing okay that evening. [Okay, Sweetwings. Grandpa loves you so much.]

Edge nodded to what Shadow said, a pleased grin on his face. "Physical worth to Tahi...some flowers...hmm..."

Cupcake immediately pulled out a notepad, quickly jotting down what Shadow spoke of. "A dummy, we can go and salvage one from the dump however! Or...hm...perhaps out on our timeline, there are some shops that sell brand new dummies for ghostly monsters. It might be a bit more tasteful however, for a new one perhaps?"

An old thought nagged at the back of his mind, and he sighed. "...Mobley...why do I remember that last name?"

Edge frowned, and shook his head. "That's yer old nurse, Doc. She uh...left you suddenly the night before you died...Naps still has a fucking grudge against her."

"Aww. I know baby. We're almost home. I promise. You can nap with Mama and Daddy when we get there." Marris assured as she came up on the street where they lived. Wouldn't be long until she parked the car and went off to help Jeremy out of the car. Unfortunately she was still having trouble with trying to carry him, baby bump made it hard, so most she could do was ask her kids for help.

[Love you too. Grandma and Rey are at the Dreemur house if you were wondering. Good night...] She sent him a private text before closing her phone and looking out the window of the hospital. She only hoped things would be okay.

Shadow was left out of the loop on that, but she didn't seem to care, she was too preoccupied with reading over the spell to see what else they might need. Nothing else that she couldn't make herself, she'd need to get started on that right away and deicded to head out to do just that. No time to waste.

"Naps? Who is that one again mon loup?" Shadow asked, more curious on anything. She didn't expect to have so much children. Grandchildren, she figured. But there was a lot more children than she figured.

Jeremy wriggled in his seat after being unbuckled, and he lifted his hands up to Roman who came over to grab him. "got him mom! come on kit-n-kaboodle, let's get inside. hm, ya want some snackies or somethin?"

He then shortcut inside the house, and headed directly into the kitchen, going to get his baby brother something to eat. Kristy looked to Marris and then towards the house for a moment. "...is Uncle Paps really okay though Mom? How's Dad doing, I thought he would have brought you with him..."

Edge had followed Shadow as she went over the spell more. He slipped his collar on, having started to get frustrated with his own speech. "Oh, that's Napstaton. Cupcake and Wingdin kinda adopted him, once he'd started helping 'em out before they'd ended up passing away. It's something I'm still worried about, with our reviving spell."

"I mean, I was revived to the age of around 30...and lord...I feel like I'm back to around 70 already and it's only been a few months. Same with Bitty...our ages really flucuate a hell of a lot. Dunno how that's gonna work out, because Wingdin...when she got older, she got real senile..." Edge muttered softly.

Marris smiled and opened the door to take Kristy inside. "Uncle Paps looks roughed up...But he'll be fine. Just going to need a little time." She took a breath and went over to sit on the couch for a minute, "As for your dad, I told him to go sleep. That cough is still there. He's done enough for the day."

"Ro, just remember nothing sugary, okay? You two need sleep." Marris advised from her spot on the couch.

"So one I have not met yet. Goodness...so many children. Luckily I have a heart big enough to hold all this, mon loup." Shadow chuckled as she headed off to get to work in her basement, "Meantime...make yourselves at home. I have a lot of work to do."

Kristy nodded and gave her Mom a hug before she headed to her bedroom to go to sleep herself. Roman heard Marris from the couch, and he had a large slice of a brownie in his mouth; and he laughed softly, sounding nervous by then.

"...oops...um, jer's having something that ain't got sugar at least..." Roman replied quietly, as he trudged into the living room; while Jeremy was nomming on a soft fruit bar. He slumped onto the couch and yawned. "...i know i'm gonna knock out...but i gotta call georgie 'fore i go to sleep though. he was worried earlier, he hates when i don't tell 'em everythin..."

"i just didn't want him to worry is all...was that okay to do mom?" Roman asked, as he lightly leaned against Marris' shoulder. If it wasn't for his cat ears and tail; his slightly sharpened fingers and toes; he truly could be a little clone of his own father most of the time it seemed.

Edge pressed a soft kiss to Shadow's cheek before she headed off, and he went and settled onto the couch, smiling a bit. Cupcake came over to settle down beside Edge, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

As the night went on, both of the scientists had easily fallen asleep on the couch together. When daytime had come, they both were a bit surprised to see what Shadow was still not finished with her work; rather than bother her, they went about on their own ways to aquire what else she might need.

Soon the house was filled with the scent of bouquets of blue forget-me-nots, as well as some roasted meat and a fresh salad, with a cake the two of them had baked together. A simple dummy sat on the couch, ready for whatever needed to be done.

"Yeah..go on ahead, baby. That's fine. Come on Jer...let's go to bed." Marris would lead Jeremy off to the master bedroom where Comic was already sleeping. She needed the rest. Everything else could be done tomorrow.

During the next morning, Shadow was still up and running, strangely enough she didn't look tired. Her pots downstairs were boiling with the mixtures she needed and had taken some forget-me-nots to dry them out. She even forged a new silver sword, knife and daggers. Now she was just waiting on a chair for her stuff to finish. Everything was almost done, she just needed another hour.

The smell of roasted meat would take her interest as she headed up to the top and away from her basement to see what was going on, "What's going on here boys? Cooking in my old dusty kitchen?" She purred out and headed over.

By the afternoon, Eb was up thought she didn't want to leave her room. She barely ate, and she couldn't leave her room since she was still under suicide watch. All she could do was read a book and wait...and hope...

Cupcake grinned gently, and he nodded. "Ah, well we were getting hungry during our travels earlier today; getting the things we would need, while you were working, dear."

Edge chuckled softly, as he pulled out the roasted meat from the oven with his robotic hand. "You were getting hungry, you've been hungry since ya woke up, Doc, heh. So we picked up a beef roast and veggies from the shop; we ain't the best of cooks, moumoune; but we can get by at least. Also uh...we made a cake, together."

Cupcake picked up the bowl of frosting he'd used, and took another spoonful of it, while he went towards the living room. "A-And we've picked up a spare dummy that we can utilize, as well as getting a few more bouquets of forget-me-nots, a-as well as...um...a little something for you, Shadow..."

Setting down the now finished bowl of frosting onto the counter, he went to his inventory, and pulled out a beautiful jeweled red rose hairpin he'd gotten for her. "It...it's just a little something. I know we've not had much time together, but you are rather beautiful, a-and Edge said that I was...um, being rather silly for getting this f-for you a-and...um...I cannot wait till we're in peacetime once again, and I get to really get to know you, Shadow."

Paps had gotten up earlier that morning, and he sighed, shaking his head. Thinking about where he knew the hospital was, he then shortcut to it; and came further inside. Going to the front desk, he got the room for Ebrima Aster; and went there. Lifting his left hand, he knocked softly on the door.

Shadow smiled lightly and watched the two work. "Awww...usually I am the one who cooks here. But it smells heavenly love. I'm sure it's perfect." She giggled out and took a seat at her table, "And you helped clean my house a little. Goodness...I am being treated so well~"

Her ears perked up at hearing Cupcake had gotten her something. "Oh? What is it?"

Seeing the hairpin she smiled and happily took it before taking her bow off to let down her long black and purple hair to retie it and places the hairpin in place of the ribbon while the actual ribbon was put around her as a headband.

"It's lovely...I adore it~ You treat me so well already and it hasn't been a full day since met you~" She purred out with a smile before kissing Cupcake's cheeks. She'd flutter over to Edge and do the same but gave Cupcake's butt a nice playful smack with her wing.

James was still by Eb's side, trying to get her to eat. John had gone off to check on Eddie and Eli for the moment. He wanted to make sure they were okay. He heard the door and headed over to answer it, "Eb...look who's here...?"

Eb looked over at the door and her eyes grew wide as saucers. Her dad...

And...the guilt was back 5x over...

Cupcake soon was letting out a blushy whistling noise as he went over to the other counter, getting the salad to bring to the table. Edge chuckled and grinned as he leaned over to Shadow to whisper. "I think he already likes you a lot, Essie...he's a big softie, but he's so sweet. It's why his nickname is Cupcake anyways~"

As he came over to the table with the salad, and the bottle of dressing they'd gotten, he was still strawberry pink colored. "Gracious...w-well you've done so much and you barely know most of us anyways, dear. So, um...I believe we've gotten everything we need for our endevour against Tahi now."

Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them on his sweater, and sighed looking to her. His dual colored eyes were soft yet serious, as he pulled out his notepad full of his jottings and scribbles. "Hmm, so we've got everything we need...forget-me-nots, the dummy, I assume you've created the specialized weapons...good...we'll enjoy our meal together, then we can head out to do what we intend to do."

He didn't even notice when Edge had placed a large slice of the beef roast onto his plate, and gave him some salad as well. Rolling his eyes gently, Edge pressed a kiss to Cupcake's cheek, and smiled. "'Member to eat, Caddy, a'right? I'll ring up Wing and Bitty an' see how they're doin too, okay?"

Eddie wasn't doing that well, in his own opinion, but his health was seemingly stellar so far. At the moment however, he was trying to look over some sheet music of his that he'd been composing, and he couldn't remember how the chords went. "...Elihu, this is all confusing. You said I wrote this?"

"Bubbie, you wrote that just last week...let's remove the bandages, and see how your skull is doing today, hm?" Eli spoke softly, as he started to slowly unwind the wrappings from around Ed's skull. He paused after they were removed, seeing the still somewhat gaping hole in his husband's skull. The bone graft was in the wrapping he held in his hands, it hadn't taken at all. "Oh...your chart said it could be removed today...oh Hashem...I'm sorry, Edmund, you've...still got such a big hole..."

Paps came into the room, and he saw the expression on her face; trying to keep the smile on his face. "heya pumpkin...s-sorry 'bout runnin' off yesterday...it wasn't you, you didn't do this..."

He cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his left hand, and he sighed. "...um, whatcha eatin? i hope you're uh...um...okay...e-even though i know you ain't..."

Shadow giggled lightly as she patted Edge's cheek, "I can see why, mon loup~ You two have much in common with that."

She gave him one more kiss on the cheek before taking her seat again to eat. She did listened to Cupcake and his ramblings as she began to eat her salad first. "Of course...we need our strength. Be no good to take on an enemy with little strength to ourselves. It would be best to see how the other two are handling. We did leave them behind back in the castle to rest."

In the castle, Verri was taking that morning off, she had exhausted herself for a greater portion of the morning, so Shade was helping with royal duties in her place. Tyra was currently with Kryssie, watching their grandmothers and Aquaria cook in the kitchen while they watched the younger ones.

Frisk was assisting alongside Shade to help her with everything too, needing the practice and wanted to make sure what their mother wanted would still be upheld.

"It's so weird being in the Underground again...like..nothing changed here...but it's also different." Kryssie mentioned to her friend and cousin who was sipping on some chamomile and lavender tea. Tyra only managed a nod in response.

Tina was currently with Edmund still, looking worried over what happened. "Does..that mean they'll need to do it again? What's that going to mean for Tatti..?" She was getting really worried.

John would knock on the door and wait for a response, not wanting to just barge in rudely.

Eb stopped looking at him and stared at her feet. Her food looked like it hadn't even been touched. It was just some scrambled eggs, some hash browns, and cut up fruit. She didn't know what to do or how to feel, but she could her eyes burning with tears.

She couldn't face him, guilt still hitting her for everything. James patted her shoulder and sighed, "Come on Eb...it's okay...he's not angry...go on."

Eb didn't respond, but it wasn't hard to see she was trying to hold back her emotions. Her resolve was breaking.

Cupcake smiled and nodded to what Shadow spoke of, as he took a bite of his own salad. Drinking a bit of tea, he chuckled softly. "I believe the human war general, Napoleon once said of his troops, that an army marches on their stomachs!"

Aquaria was mixing up batter to put over some sausages that Bitter was cooking on the stove. "Ya sure you can do that wit just one eye?"

Bitter snorted softly as she turned the meat over in the pan. "If I can make latte art with one eye, I can fuckin cook still."

"Alright, got me there, I guess." Aquaria set the batter to the side, and went over to her twins who were crawling around in the playpen. "How're my two little men doing this morning huh? Yessss you are getting so better at crawling, ya gonna walk for Mama soon? You gonna just pull yourselves up and walk huh?"

Aqua came into the kitchen and she came over to the seat beside Kryssie and settled into it, despite sleeping for most of the day and night, she looked exhausted.

Aquaria looked to her and let out a burbling whistle. "You look like shit, hun."

Aqua said nothing and just put her head in her arms. She didn't look sad or angry, just tired.

Eli frowned a bit, pulling out a pen light he carried and he examined his husband's skull. "They can try again, I guess...the edges aren't too brittle thankfully, but Bubbalah you're so old, I don't know if they'll allow it..."

Eddie sighed, continuing to look over the music sheets and he just frowned. "I can just start wearing headscarves anyway, that would protect my head I guess..."

Paps came over closer to the bed, and he gently hugged her. "babygirl...no matter what happened, it's a small price to pay to see you safe..."

Shadow nodded lightly with a small laugh before joining the two to eat. They had a long day coming.

"G'ma had cooked well with one eye before...tis nothing too different...right G'ma?" Tyra mentioned until she heard foosteps approaching. She heard Aqua come in and relaxed. Kryssie had headed over to her mama and hugged her, "Mama? You okay? Where's Mom...?"

"Right here, kiddo." Vera yawned out as she headed over with a serious case of bed head. Her hair was a puffy mess along with her fur being everywhere. "Just had a rough night..."

"Us too, Mom." Kryssie hugged both her moms, looking worried for each of them.

Tina sighed, "Can't we try...? Tatti can't just be going around with that...there has to be something...!" Her attention would be taken by a knock on the door. She headed over to answer it and smiled before leting John in.

"How are we feeling in here? Better I hope." John smiled as he came in.

Eb was trying to stop shaking but failing. She did cling onto her dad as tears started falling and her breaths became shaky. "...'m sorry pops...i...i w-wasn't...s-s-strong enough...i...i c-couldn't f-fight her o-off...i...i c-couldn't..s-save you...i-i'm sorry..." she whimpered out and hid in his chest.

Bitter laughed softly, nodding. "Puddin it's like I never got my eye back in the first place, sadly. I was head barista at the cafe in New Home and had a busted eye for...uh, nearly forty years I think? Fuck...uh...oh, Sansy is nearly 50, and I think my eye got messed up first time about 5 years before he was born. And it even manifested in my ghostly form too. It was more then just a physical injury, it was psychological too."

"So I've had it for a damn long time. So I'm used to it." She leaned against the counter, having put the batter covered sausages into the oven and she lit up a cigarette.

Aqua yawned, pushing her dreads away from her face as she lifted her head up. "Mom is right, keiki, just a hard night is all." Her sights drifted to the Fell twins, then her pink eyes widened.

{Where are the boys?! Are they okay?} Her worried state mostly went away, when the twins in question came into the large kitchen, yawning.

"Mama I could hear you yelling..." Jamie started, his ears flicking slightly. "...we're okay, but we're thirsty and none of the water is clean..." Johnnie finished up for his brother.

Aquaria looked to the twins and a rare, loving smile crossed her face. "Awww, your boys are so cute!"

Eddie looked over at John and managed an embarrassed smile. "Well looks like I took a cannonball to the head, but otherwise I'm doing peachy, Admiral..."

Eli was going to say something when John has come in and he sighed. "I'll get the doctor, talk with them, okay Tina?"

Paps let her snuggle him and he rubbed her back with his left hand softly. "pumpkin...you did fight her off...i taught you, if you're ever battling, you go for the neck. and you went for my arm. that tells me that you were stronger than her...and honestly, you didn't even do it. she did. it's just like untie chara...it wasn't their fault either."

"That's why I said..it's not too bad. You've been through this before. But...I'm sure if you wanted to, G'pa could just reset you back before you got your eye lost again." Tyra mentioned softly before drinking her tea.

"Come here, you two. I still got emergency water." Vera pulled out two more bottles of water from her inventory and handed it to them. "Hopefully we can get some water from Alpha or something...I got enough for maybe another day or two."

"Riley was nice enough to bring the boys in last night. He's still sleeping in my room." Kryssie let her moms know, smiling slightly at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Hell? When did Riley get here? He wasn't with us when we first went through." Vera seemed confused on that.

"Not the worst that could happen. Long as you're doing well there." John chuckled and headed over, "I'm sorry you got injured like this. But I did want to thank you for your help and service. If there's anything I can do to help you..let me know."

Tina nodded at her Ziedy and watched over the two for now.

Eb wanted to fight it and say something else, but she stopped thinking there was nothing she could say. Especially with that comment of it being like her Untie Chara. She only let out a shaky sigh and held on tight as the last of her tears streamed down. "...l-love you..."

Bitter just shrugged, taking another puff from her cigarette. "Naw, it's one of those things that are what Paps calls a 'true constant' I think. Kinda like it'll happen, no matter what. So I'll jus keep my broken eye and live with it."

She looked to Wingdin who was working on some pastry dough, making cinnamon buns. The sharp mouthed teacup knew that soon enough it was only a matter of time till Wingdin lost her eye too.

The boys took the bottles of water and chugged them, like they were men coming from the desert. After finishing the bottles, they were purring in happiness as they gave their Mom a loving hug.

"Riley seemed really down." Jamie commented quietly, as he snuggled against Vera. "But he didn't want to talk about it, so we just played on our phones." Johnni murmured.

Eddie smiled slightly at John, and he chuckled softly. "Thank you, John. I mean, I've lived with much much worse going on with me...a-at least this time, when my skull got injured, it was protecting family...not at the threat from a damned scientist..."

Eli gently kissed Eddie's cheek, after having spoken with the doctor who had come down to the room. "So, the doc says that he'll take you in today, and see if they can't get another bone graft to take. Apparently they'd tried to use a human skull piece, and that's why it wouldn't take. This time, they're going to try I think plastic? Something lightweight, and it'll cover the hole up nicely..."

Paps kissed her head gently, and smiled to her lovingly. "love you too, ebrima. i love you so much...it'll be hard to get through this, but...we're gonna do it together, okay? i won't run away no more, i'm sorry about doin' that..."

Tyra watched Wingdin too. She knew if the crack that had her. Then again, they removed that for her too and turned out alright until the end. Time would tell she supposed.

Vera chuckled and hugged them both, easily nuzzling them. She did seemed concerned about her daughter's boyfriend however. She'd go talk with him later.

"Oh yeah..G'ma? Grandma? Do you know when G'pa and grandpa will be coming back?" Kryssie asked curiously, her tail flicking around in bits of frustration. She wouldn't show her frustration in her face, not for her grandparents but for what happened with Riley.

"I understand. You've earned the rest. I might be leaving back to home today. Still have much more to work on if we need this eradicated permanently." John patted Eddie's shoulder gently before heading out."good luck to all of you. If you need anything, feel free to reach me. My daughter Marrie can get a hold of me."

Tina seemed relieved that they would try a bone grafts again. Long as her Tatti was safe, that's all that mattered to her.

Eb would only nod in tearful silence, her grip on his shirt didn't let up, "...i...i t-thought...y-you w-were mad...at me...y-you hated me..."she sniffled out, trying to get herself to calm down. It would take a while but hugging her dad helped.

Wingdin was humming softly as she kneaded the cinnamon bun dough; and she looked over to Kryssie as she talked to her and Bitter. "Whenever G'pa and Grandpa are done with getting rid of bad witch, I would guessing!"

Bitter nodded, and set a bowl of softened butter next to Wingdin. "Yeah, they went off with your Mamie Shadow to take her down." She tapped her cigarette to the ashtray and sighed. "I jus' hope those two smart idiots remember to eat. I mean, you'd be surprised with Grandpa, but he gets too into shit, and he'll not eat."

As the sausage casserole was done, Wingdin used her tendrils, pulling out the pan easily; and she put it over onto the table, along with serving utensils. "Casserole is being done, our sweet children! Eat up! We need our energies too!"

The twins' tails started twitching excitedly seeing the casserole. "YEAH FOOD!" "Looks like Mama's b-fast special!" They immediately grabbed a couple of plates, and got themselves a large slice each happily.

Aqua sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Keiki's don't be devouring it so quickly! Wait, did you two eat dinner?" They shook their heads, as they started in on the slices.

Eddie smiled to Tina, and beckoned her to come closer. Once she was close enough, he wrapped his thin arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Your old Tatti will be perfectly fine, Tina...I'm a strong monster, always have been."

Paps gently nuzzled her head, a soft hurgling rising in his chest. "despite everything...i never could hate you, my sweet baby girl...no matter what. i hated myself...it's why i ran off...i hated and still do that i didn't see what was happening with you, and i never was able to help you...i'm so sorry, eb..."

"I guess so." Kryssie shrugged and headed off to grab herself and her moms a plate of breakfast, "Thanks for breakfast by the way."

"Better deal with her soon...I'd love to put the finishing blow on her. Be a repayment from last time." Vera hissed out before stabbing her breakfast. Made Kryssie flinch in remembrance but she tried to fight it off.

"I don't think a lot of people had dinner, Mama...I was going to get dinner too when Riley showed up and things got turned around..." Kryssie mentioned as she took a seat by her mama to eat.

Tina headed over with a small smile and nuzzled him gently after the kiss, "...I know Tatti...just worried is all...you know me...that's...practically my norm..." She kissed Eddie's cheek back with a small smile.

"...it's okay...you said it yourself...in your books...we...can't...catch everything..." Eb sighed and snuggled up, feeling a little better with hearing him hurgle, "...i didn't know either until too late..."

James would end up opening the door for someone else...Happy and Roxie. Happy immediately rushed over to hug both their husband and daughter, tears stinging their eyes but a look of relief washed over them. Eb wasn't the only one who panicked about their safety it seemed. Roxie stayed behind a bit to talk with James, he was thankful his sister and dad were okay, but part of him told himself that he should keep away for a minute. His Ren needed this more than he did.

Wingdin had finished up the cinnamon buns, and put them into the oven to bake. When Kryssie came over to her, she pressed a soft kiss to her granddaughter's cheek. "You are very welcome, Princess~ It just made sense, not many had dinner last night for...eh, many many different reasons, so I talked with Bitter, and we decided to make a nice hearty breakfast for everyone! And do not worry about finishing up the casserole, there are three more on the stove."

Aqua ate a bite of her food, and smiled with a soft sigh; drinking from the large canteen of fresh water she had by her side. Aquaria took a swig from the old canteen she had as well, as she stayed crouched by her twins playpen, feeding them bits of the casserole. Aqua watched for a few moments, and she giggled. "We really aren't that different, are we Aquaria?"

Aquaria looked over at Aqua, and shrugged. "...Guess not. Just uh...I still have a rep as the Head Captain of the Guards, so don't fuckin' say nuthin' bout me wit the boys, yeah?"

Aqua giggled softly, as she placed a couple of napkins near her own boys, who were reaching for a second slice of the casserole. "Of course not. But we love our keikis so much, don't we?"

"Keikis...you said that before, what the fuck does that mean?"

"It means children...where were you from originally?"

"Uh, think my parents were from Louisiana up on the surface. They were bastards, glad their gone. My boys love their Granni Tahi though don't they?"

Aqua made a slight face at the mention of Tahi, having to remind herself that it was the Fell Tahi she spoke of. "...Oh, my parents were from Hawaii actually. I speak Hawaiian, and tend to sprinkle my speech with it. But that is interesting! Thank you..."

Paps snuggled against her, and pressed a soft kiss to her head again. "mhm...yeah..."

Before he could say anything else, suddenly he had his spouse wrapped around him and Eb, and he chuckled softly. "...uh, heya hapsta...sorry honey, i just...well, yanno i did what i normally do, i know i shouldn't have done all of that...i'm sorry..."

He pressed a sweet kiss to Happy's cheek, seeing their tears threatened to fall down their cheeks. "aww...bae-bot...i might'a lost an arm, but i still got everythin' that matters to me. my family."

His hurgling increased, as he snuggled both of them happily. "i love all of you so damn much..."

As the day stretched on, it seemed that everything was ready for their excursion to go and get rid of Tahi. Cupcake got everything gathered up, as he went about the room, a second slice of the cake on his plate, halfway eaten. He gestured across the room with the fork; and counted off what they had gathered.

"Okay, we have the weapons, the flowers, the dummy...are we missing anything, my sonar sweetheart?" Cupcake spoke softly, putting another bite of cake into his mouth.

Kryssie nodded in thanks and hugged both her and Bitter. She really was thankful to have them in her life.

Vera was eating her breakfast as the two water elementals talked. Hearing Tahi's name got her fur and tail puffed up in anger until she remembered, right...other world...other Tahi... "...Ironic...over here, Tahi's the sweet and nice one...and John's the bastard...sounds like a cruel joke if I heard one.." She hissed out somewhat before stuffing her face with more food.

"You haven't met Granni Tahi here...though I also heard she's been wanting to call herself Taffy...I talked to her while I was in the hospital, she's doing a lot better. She's still under bedrest. Her leg was broken in the fight and she can't operate a wheelchair by herself with her bad arm and shoulder." Tyra mentioned as she finished up her plate.

"What's this about mother...?" Verri had come into the kitchen, her fur and hair still a mess as she yawned. Looks like she recently woke up, she wasn't even in her regal attire. Just some silk pjs and cute bunny slippers, in all...nothing like a queen should look like in the public eye.

Happy sniffled and nodded, just hugging them both tight. Eb even leaned against her Ren, feeling a little more better with them around. "...I'm just glad you're okay..." Happy whispered shakily.

Roxie finished with James and headed over with a small smile. Eb would notice him there and wave him over with her tail. He didn't waste time and joined in the hug.

Shadow was polishing the last of her daggers before placing them in her inventory, "Just about. The sulfur foam is hot and ready, I have the acidic salt, I suggest neither of you touch it without the proper gloves...and the flowers are dried and crushed into powder for me to use. We should be fine but I am missing one thing...an attraction. Something to lure her in..."

Shadow looked over at the two, "She won't willingly come to what I am to do if there is nothing of interest for her."

Aquaria smiled and stood up, giving a kiss to her wife. "Heya catnip...thought ya weren't gonna get up this morning. The boys ate breakfast already...though uh...more of it's on them seems like. Where's my little ankle biter at though?"

She saw Frisk following behind Verri and she scooped her up into her strong arms. "Oh they were talkin' 'bout Taffy and how she's doin. Heya Frisky~ Did you miss Mama? G'ma and uh, Grandma Wing made sausage stuff for breakfast. I think your Grandma is making some kinda pastry too~ After breakfast, I'll take ya down to see Taffy, how 'bout that?"

Paps chuckled softly, and he pressed loving kisses to his entire family; happy they were all safe. Even if he'd lost his arm, he still had them, and that was what always mattered most to him.

Edge frowned, thinking to himself. "An attraction huh? Hmm...now I wasn't supposed to really say nothin' but I overheard that Aqua, she's pregnant right now...could one of us be the attraction maybe? She wanted to get rid of you, Caddy...hm..."

Cupcake swallowed the cake he had in his mouth and he sighed nervously. "W-Well...what if she'd thought I was...perhaps elderly? I-I'm not sure...what would she even want?"

"I stayed up later than I should have already. Shade was kind enough to take over my royal duties for me until I slept enough. I suppose even she saw I was running myself ragged. Frisk had been doing wonderfully to help as well." Verri managed a smile and kissed Aquaria back. She was thankful to have her around.

"They have. I had no idea how much work came into this...glad I gave you the job. You ran it much smoother than I would have old friend." Shade made her way over with a slight smile. Tyra would head over to hug her mother, Shade instantly hugging back and nuzzling her, silently thanking the merciless angel that the other was safe and sound.

Frisk giggled and kissed their mama's cheek, {Sounds like a plan! I think we got mostly everything done that needed to be for the morning. Mom you can go back and rest until the afternoon stuff starts!} Frisk signed as best as they could to her.

Verri gave them each a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her twins to help clean them up, "I suppose I should. But I'm already wide awake. Might as well make myself somewhat useful. At least maybe to spend time with family."

Shadow thought back to earlier conversations...something popped up in her mind. And it most likely was not going to be well recieved...but it was a guarantee if they used her. "...You mentioned that the Black Thorns' plan was foiled as they could not get what they needed...There was talk of putting protections on a certain granddaughter...if this witch is looking for any next target...we indeed have exactly what she's looking for. And no doubt it will guarantee her attendance to our plan."

Aquaria chuckled softly, and nuzzled Frisk lovingly. "Yeah, Frisky's right, Ver; you need more rest hon. C'mon, let's get some grub into you already. I can take over some stuff when I get back, ain't much for a queen, but I try my best."

She continued to carry Frisk in her arms, as she went over to one of the casseroles on the stove, and got Verri a large slice of it. "Here ya go, babe. You need to rest, yeah? Yer more than useful, I dunno what I'd do without you~"

Getting another large slice of the casserole, she put it into a storage container; putting it into her inventory. "Got a nice slice for Taffy too. You wanna eat something, 'fore we head out to see her?"

Cupcake nearly dropped the plate of cake in his gloved hands, and he scowled angrily. "We cannot be putting our Princess out for mere bait, Shadow!"

Edge sighed, rubbing his face. "Caddy...I don't wanna do that either, but it's the only thing that we know would bring her ghostly ass out! Let's...gather up our stuff, and head out there to the castle, and talk with Kryssie and her mothers about this..."

Cupcake went over to Edge, his own energy nearly crackling in his anger. "I do not want to use our granddaughter..."

"We ain't got much of a choice, Cupcake. Let's just get this shit over with. I'm sure Vera and Aqua will gladly have no problem, you and I both know we wouldn't let her get hurt." Edge growled out, staring down his husband for a few moments.

It only took a few seconds but soon enough, large tears were gathering in Cupcake's eyes, and Edge gently wrapped his arms around his husband. "Shhh...I know it's scary, Caddy...but doing this, it'll make sure everyone is safe...it'll be worth it in the end, okay?"

Verri managed a smile and nodded before taking a bite. it had been a while since she ate, so she would make quick work of it.

Frisk shook their head, {I ate before I helped Aunt Shade with royal duties. I'm okay.} They didn't seem too hungry for the moment as they tried hanging onto Aqua.

"Do say hello to my mother for me. I hope she's doing well..." Verri smiled lightly and waved goodbye. She still worried but she knew her wife was strong. She could handle it.

Shadow was expecting the harsh response, she knew that would happen. But something had to give. "I would have suggested the witch's ex husband...but that cannot be possible without putting potential risk on everyone else. Kryssie is the only thing that can guarantee this to work. I assure you..I will have the necessary procedures so she is not harmed...I would not be suggesting this if I did not know what I was doing." She assured calmly. She didn't like the idea all too much either, but it was all they had for now.

"Unless you have something else that would guarantee her presence...I would like to hear it." Shadow watched the two for a moment in baited breath.

The men looked to each other, and they both sighed tiredly. "Naw, can't think of nothin' else, moumoune..."

"I...guess this is the best thing we can do, dear." Cupcake muttered softly. He went and finished the slice of cake, and put the lid on the rest of the cake, storing it away into his inventory. Edge followed behind him, helping to clean up what was left of their brunch of meat, and there was a bit of salad left; which he ate the few bites, before gathering up the garbage.

"So...let's get this on the road. I can open us up a portal straight to the castle, jus' gimme a moment." Edge replied, as he pressed a soft kiss to Shadow's cheek, and changed to his bestial form. Padding outside, it just left Cupcake and Shadow inside the house for the moment.

"I-I still have room in my inventory, do you need assistance with anything, Shadow?" Cupcake asked, with a sweet smile across his teacup'd face. "It's been a pleasure to get to know you today though...I will do my best to help with our trials today, love."

"Then we will converse with her and have the proper precautions in place." Shadow headed off back to her basement to gather what she needed. Wouldn't take much time, she'd come out the same moment Edge and Cupcake were done cleaning up.

She'd smile at the kiss and patted him softly before grabbing everything else into her inventory. "No, I have enough with mine. I may just not be able to fly with how much I have stored. But that will be fine by me, I have no need for that now." She assured Cupcake and patted his arm, "Perhaps when this is over we can do much more to understand each other."

Shadow gave a fanged smirk at Cupcake before leaving to meet with Edge, there was much to be done. She only hoped this would speed her admission to the surface world.

Cupcake went out behind her, and smiled slightly when he saw Edge sitting on his haunches out by the bioluminest moat of water, a cigar in his maw. "Ready to go I guess?"

Carefully, he stubbed out the cigar, and it went into his inventory as well. Standing up onto his paws, he let out a roar; loud enough to rattle the walls of the cavern they were in. Near his mouth, a circular portal directly to the castle was opened, and he stepped through, with Cupcake and Shadow following behind him.

Changing back to normal form, he went to where he could smell Kryssie was at. Heading to the kitchen, he smiled to the group and came over to Kryssie, smiling to her. "Heya Kryssie-kit..."

Cupcake came along with Edge, and he came over to Kryssie; pressing a kiss to her head. "Hello, Princess...I hope you're enjoying your breakfast."

Aqua watched Edge and Cupcake, and she frowned softly. "Kane...I know you when you're nervous. You are sweating way too much." She pointed her fork towards him, sighing. "What are you wanting to do with our daughter?"

Wingdin looked over to the group, still plating up a bit of the cinnamon buns she'd finished frosting. A saddened and worried frown crossed her face as she brought over the plate of buns, settling it onto the table.

Shadow followed along with her usual grace, wanting to get things over and done with.

She stayed behind in the hallway, figuring Edge and Cupcake could convince Kryssie to come along and help them. The winter soltice was drawing near and they needed to destroy the witch quick.

Vera waved slightly at the two before she noticed Cupcake. Her tail flicked in suspicion as she barely held back a growl. "What are you up to, you two?"

"Hi grandpa! Hi G'pa! What's going on? Did you need something from me?" Kryssie was at least lighthearted about it. She didn't mind at all, though with the way her parents were acting and the look on both Edge's and Cupcake's faces she was starting to be concerned.

Cupcake sighed, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "W-Well...we figured out a way how to take out Tahi...b-but...um..."

Edge rolled his eyes, gesturing to Kryssie. "We need bait. Guess who gets ta help her G'pa, Grandpa and Mamie take out one of their bitch of a witch Granni?"

Aqua's eyes flared in anger, and she stood up from the chair, grabbing Edge in a watery whip. "You want to fucking take our daughter to a damn battlezone!?" {I cannot believe you, I cannot! No! She is not going out to be bait for Tahi! Even before she was born, she was nearly KILLED! I sat to the sidelines years ago, but NOOO!}

Edge didn't flinch as Aqua had wrapped a watery vine around him, and he sighed. He knew she wasn't that strong, but he would never raise a hand against family if he could help it. "...Aqua...everyone is still in danger over this. Vera...you know how far your mother will go to get what she wants. And what she wants, is Kryssie's blood, possibly even Kryssie herself. For what, I'm not exactly sure, but I believe it's a type of reviving spell of their own design. We have racked our minds, how to draw her out. This was the only solution. I wish it was different."

Cupcake took a step back from Aqua's whip, and he looked rather nervous at the rare show of power from the elemental. He didn't even know she could do that in all honesty.

Vera's growling was heard this time. Much as she wanted to give Edge a piece of her mind, she also knew he was right. "...She was known to do whatever it took to get what she wanted...It's up to her if she wants to play bait. Whatever she chooses...I'm sticking around."

Kryssie thought about it for a bit, trying to weigh her options. She knew what this could be capable of. She knew this Tahi would hurt her any chance she could. "...I'll do it."

She didn't look afraid when she said it, "I'll do it. She's not going to stop until I'm with her. And...you said you had a way to take her down, right? I don't want to be afraid...I don't want to hide. I helped take down this world's Grandpa John...I want to help stop her."

Aqua stepped closer to Edge, and sighed; her whip still around him. Hearing Kryssie; she withdrew the watery whip and she frowned. "If she gets hurt...I am usually a pacifist...but I will hurt you, old man."

Edge nodded, and he gave her a hug, once she'd withdrawn her whip. "You can do whatever you want, Aqua. I promise you...she will come back unharmed."

Cupcake smiled sweetly, and agreed. "Yes, I promise that as well. But, Princess, we must hurry! The solstice is drawing near, we need to get this done; before Tahi gets anymore power!"

Edge smiled softly, and hugged Kryssie. "Thank you, Krystabelle. But Grandpa's right, we gotta hurry. You wanna ride on my back, it'll be quicker." He then stepped out from the kitchen, changing back to his bestial wolven form; then he knelt down onto the floor, so Kryssie could get onto his back.

Kryssie nodded and was going to head over when Vera stopped her with a vine around her waist, "Woaaaaah there. Hell no."

"But mom you said...!" Kryssie started off when Vera interrupted. "I said I will be standing by you no matter what you chose. I'm coming too. Ain't no way in hell I'm letting her hurt you or this family again."

She let go of Kryssie and got on Edge's back first. "Now come on. Let's get going before I lose my nerve."

Kryssie smiled slightly and headed over to join her mom on her G'pa's back.

"I have the necessary precautions to make sure she will be unharmed. Not to worry." Shadow mentioned as she squeezed past with her calm and collected smile, "You have nothing to worry about..."

Edge nodded, and he went down through the castle, to the Observer; where him and Cupcake activated it together. After stepping through, and making sure everyone was with him, he took a few steps forward, roaring again; to open a direct portal to where they needed to go; which was most likely near Aqua and Vera's house in Swap.

As he prowled around, he sniffed slightly, and he smiled. "We're at the right spot...had a feelin' she'd be prowlin' around your house, hoping to find somethin...let's get set up, moumoune."

Cupcake helped Shadow to get things set up, while they were getting ready for Tahi's arrival. Edge changed to his normal form, after letting Vera and Kryssie down onto the ground. "So...how is this even gonna work, moumoune...this is more your thing anyways..."

Shadow looked around the place and decided to get to work. She summoned herself some rose quartz and removed her ribbon to wrap them around like a makeshift necklace before putting it on and around Kryssie. After that is where Shadow REALLY got to work.

The acidic salt was made into a circle, the dummy in the middle as she sprinked the dried forget-me-not petals and flowers onto it. And she'd do it after she painted the dummy with the symbols and runes she needed with the sulfur paste.

Vera would watch the bat woman work before she came over to Kryssie with the silver knife, "What the fuck is that for!?"

"I only need a drop of blood from her. Just enough to get a scent, nothing that they could take." Shadow assured before looking at Kryssie.

Kryssie offered her hand and yelped once Shadow poked her finger with the knife, but as promised, nothing that would be too much, just enough to get a bit on the knife and spreaded on the dummy.

"All I need is for her to show up...and I can start the spell..." Shadow mentioned as she helped position Kryssie in front of the circle.

Cupcake assisted the best he could, along with Edge. After a little bit of time, they found they were simply standing around and waiting, while Shadow had set up everything.

"I do hope this woman gets here soon enough...I'd much rather be home with a cuppa tea..." Cupcake muttered softly, frowning to himself.

Kryssie waited. Fear nipped at her but she knew that her family's safety would be worth it.

Vera kept to the side with her bow in hand, just in case.

After a while...there came the chill...

...She was here.

Shadow got ready with her incantation in mind.

Kryssie would look around, ready to attack until suddenly, a scratch on her arm appeared, but quickly disappeared as the rose quartz seemed to sap the pain and injury for her. A laugh encompassed the whole room as something tried to levitate Kryssie.

Vera armed her bow and growled, "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! TRY ME!"

And try she did as Tahi seemed to knock the wind out of Vera, slashing her at her stomach while Kryssie called out to her, "MOM!"

Shadow immediately got to work in chanting the spell, her hands glowing blue and red as she made runes with light at the dummy. She needed to do this right.

Cupcake ran over to Vera, helping her with some healing; while Edge kept watch closely over Kryssie; his own black tendrils of shadowy magic pulling Kryssie towards the floor.

"You ain't gonna take our granddaughter that easily, witch!" Edge growled out, helping to keep the girl grounded.

Cupcake scowled, as he gave Vera a healing elixir he had on hand; watching closely with the scene at hand. He couldn't wait to see the witch killed and gone with for good finally.

Shadow focused on where the coldest spot was as her hands still glowed and spired in red and blue fire. She focused on exactly what she needed and ...

"I don't need to take her..." Tahi laughed before Shadow blasted her with the spell, making her laugh even more as she got pulled to the dummy. The dummy itself began to take shape and form with a blackened monster soul in the square middle of it.

Hooded people...humans...started coming toward the troop as they chanted something in some gibberish. Weapons were drawn and ready. One of them was Arin with his pistol, murder in his eyes and a crooked smile on. "Thanks for bringing her over...real great present there." Arin chuckled.

Vera managed to heal up just in time to aim her bow at the rest of the humans. "Like hell you'll take her!"

"Now now...don't be like that my little vine whip...you need to listen to mommy~" Tahi finally took form, the dummy taking her shape ans size. She looked like a doll version of a former younger self, only her hair was black as the night and her eyes a deep shade of purple. Nothing like Alpha or Fell Tahi's...she had a face of pure crazy.

Cupcake and Edge were immediately ready for battle.

Edge's eyes were smoking in clear anger, and he summoned a portal quietly a ways behind them, around the side of a grove of trees. About twenty different followers came through the portal, ready for sheer battle at their Founder's word; their weapons drawn and themselves primed.

Cupcake had summoned his blasters, and his own tea was roiling in his head; as he summoned a set of weapons he had never particularly used much in his life. It was dual long-distance crossbows in both gloves, which shot off flamed 'arrows' utilizing both his blue and orange magic for it's creation. "You will die where you stand Tahi Jae. We will not allow this to continue on!"

He drew his sights to Tahi, and scowled. "Take one more step and you are gone."

Vera got her own bow and didn't hesitate as she started firing at Tahi. "YOU'RE DYING REGARDLESS BITCH!"

Kryssie dodged an attack from Tahi, her rose quartz still on. Arin immediately ran over to grab Kryssie, but unlike how Tina and Tyra went, she could fight back with no hesitation.

Any Black Thorn that did try to get a grab at Kryssie was met with a follower to fight.

Tahi was dodging arrows and wishing over to grab Kryssie and harm Vera but Shadow would join in with her own daggers. One tried getting close to the bat monster but was easily killed by her before she tried assisting with getting Tahi.

Edge roared as the Followers ran to fight the Black Thorns, and he changed to his bestial form; snatching up Kryssie soon enough in his maw by her shirt, and he took off bounding towards the house.

Cupcake fought alongside the Followers, who began to listen to him as he shouted to them. "On your right! Take them DOWN!"

He got a few pot shots to Tahi, but he found that none of them landed. Getting closer to her, he kept his focus on the woman, a personal vendetta on his mind. He was going to kill the woman and be rid of her personally. Inching closer through the battlefield, he saw an open shot, and shot off two enlarged arrows to the doll's back.

Edge had Kryssie on his back, as he began to snap and bite at the Black Thorns. With a thought to it, he summoned his blasters, Ozzy and Spike. Immediately, Spike went to work, laser blasting any of them that got close to his summoner. Ozzy however hovered close to Kryssie; nuzzling her worriedly, looking sad almost.

Kryssie wasn't expecting to be snatched up and taken like that. But she didn't seem to mind much. She held onto Ozzy and petted him, unsure of what to do next. Arin however did. He was following Edge's tail, "YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASY!"

"G'pa! What do we do?" Kryssie called out at him as he ran with her.

Tahi growled and got a shot in the head by Vera as well with one of her arrows but that didn't seem to work as well as it hoped. She did seem immobilized however.

"Hit her in the makeshift soul! That will kill her for good! Use the silver weapons I gave you!" Shadow informed as she kicked down a human that tried to attack her. Other followers were only taking the Black Thorns down and knocking them out. Shadow was the only one doing outright killing.

Arin was about to teleport over to Kryssie with his gun but was speared through his stomach by a throwing knife on a string...that led to Shadow. He let out a gasp and held his wound until he fell to the floor to bleed out. Shadow didn't seem to care much as she continued on with knocking down humans.

Vera growled and tried aiming an arrow at Tahi's black makeshift soul when a Black Thorn follower tackled her to the ground, a knife in hand ready to kill.

Edge growled as he could tell Arin was on his tail; turning suddenly to face the young man. Only moments later he saw the man taken down by a knife on a braided cord thrown by his wife. He let out a fearsome roar, and bounded closer to Tahi.

Then he saw Vera being taken down. "NO YOU DON'T!"

Cupcake took aim, having loaded a silver dagger into his crossbow, lighting it aflame with his orange magic, and he took shot straight for Tahi's blackened soul. "I hope you enjoy hell, you damn bitch."

Edge had ran over, and he snatched up the Black Thorn follower in his mouth, ripping at the person with no abandon, the human's blood dripping from his maw. His LV rose easily to 20, as his eyes started to black out in his rage, and he turned on the remaining Black Thorns, going wild.

Ripping up through them without abandon, human blood now dripping freely from his mouth as he panted and growled sharply.

Shadow's own LV had risen to 18. She didn't get to kill as many of them as she liked, but it was nothing. Especially since Edge ended up taking her targets. Red blood soaked some of her clothes, but once again, still not bothered. She did wipe some away from her cheek when some splatter got on her but that was about it.

Vera watched Edge practically rip up the humans apart with wide eyes. Kryssie was about the same, completely scared of what she saw. She at least didn't feel bad about her LV anymore...that...was something else.

Tahi summoned one burning spell and sent it off at Edge before Cupcake shot the arrow and made her scream. Her whole body turned to fire, slowly turning her to ash.

The magic attack she sent out was still live, but Shadow flew in last second to take the hit for Edge. Her back would get torched, but she didn't dare scream as she tried putting out the flames by rolling on the mossy damp ground.

The Black Thorns...were gone. And all that was left with blood, bodies and ash...

Edge was panting raggedly, and he looked around for more enemies, but saw none; his eyes still blackened. His whole body was almost vibrating, and he didn't even notice that Shadow had gotten hit in the process. He went around the Black Thorn fallen humans and pawed curiously at their bodies, as if looking for any survivors to do them in further.

Cupcake ran over to Shadow, and pulled out another vial of strong green elixir to help her with the injury she had sustained. "Dear...I...I have never seen Edge like this! Kryssie, come down from G'pa's back! He's gone wild!"

The Headhunter followers were trying to wrangle their Founder, while staying far enough away from him for their own safety. Lizzy looked to Shadow, with a worried expression upon her face. "Lady Shadow...we need your assistance...the last time this happened with the Founder, we had Tahi on our side! She calmed the beast he became..."

None of the Black Thorns seemed to be alive. All of them had either died by Shadow's hand or Edge's maw. Arin's body was still left alone, the only major wound on him was the through stab wound he sustained from Shadow.

Shadow took the elixir and hissed in pain until it took effect.

Kryssie whimpered and tried to find a get down but couldn't. "G'pa! Stop! You're scaring me! G'pa!" She yelled out and decided to just jump off, seeing no other way.

Unfortunately, she didn't stick the landing and fell into a pool of human blood. She looked completely sickened and shocked as it got on her clothes and face. Vera growled and rushed over to get Kryssie, easily hugging her and not letting go, even if she got blood on herself.

Shadow only nodded and rushed off to get to Edge, "Mon Loup! Enough! The battle's over! Please! Listen to me, mon ours! Look at me!"

Edge barely had heard Kryssie as he continued to sniff and paw at the fallen bodies. He had gotten closer to Arin, and growled low; his ears pinned back in true anger towards the human, noticing a heartbeat still on the young man. Even if it was slow and sluggish.

Hearing Shadow, he didn't look at her for a moment; edging closer to Arin, his bloodied sharp teeth seen as he growled and barked fearsomely at Arin.

As he came closer, he heard her again, then he looked to her. His eyes were completely darkened in color; not the usual soft red and yellow that they were even in his bestial form. Sniffing her delicately, he lowered his head gingerly closer to her.

Cupcake came over to Vera and Kryssie; hugging them both tightly. "G'pa will be okay, it will all be okay, Princess...we're here, we're safe...it's okay..."

Edge took a few steps towards Shadow, and catching her scent fully; he blinked a bit, his red and yellow eyes coming back. Laying down on the ground, he whimpered softly, his eyes darting around at the bitten and chewed at bodies.

"...did I do all'a this..." His voice was soft and rumbling; almost in fear at himself and what he'd accomplished.

Kryssie was still sickly looking from the blood on her. Vera just tried to help keep her calm and relaxed until Edge was brought back to normal. "We'll get you cleaned up and we'll get the hell out of here, okay? Least no one comes down here anymore..." Vera assured and hugged her girl.

Shadow held still to let Edge sniff at her. She was afraid, but tried not to show it. She did feel some relief once she saw the colors in his eyes returning.

"Not all the deaths were from you but...those mangled and bloodied...I'm afraid so Mon Loup..." Shadow sighed and reached a hand to pet his head, slowly...but surely. She petted him gently and leaned against him, "...It was quite the show...you were angry...I could understand that. At least our family is safe now...that's what should matter." She squeaked lightly and nuzzled him.

Cupcake nodded in agreement, and he sighed tiredly. He didn't get out of the battle unscathed either, a few slash marks visible on his pink sweater.

Edge nuzzled Shadow back and he sighed. "... Let's just get home for now... it's over... it's all done..."

He stood up fully onto his paws and looked to the bloodshed and seemed to scowl. Stepping away from them, he created a portal for them all to go through.

However, he stayed seated on the ground. Looking to his Followers, he nodded, watching them as they went to work, cleaning up the area.

Shadow stayed with Edge to help take care of whatever needed to be cleaned up. She didn't want to leave him alone.

Vera looked to Edge and decided to walk away with Kryssie to get her cleaned up. "Come on, Brewster...let's head back...we both need to clean up and get ready to move back...home's safer now..." She sighed.

Kryssie started whimpering in disgust still, hating what it all became. It didn't feel right. But...least home was safe, their familes were safe...nothing else could happen.

Outside the mountain, up on the surface, the lunar eclipse was just beginning. No Black Thorn able to enjoy it's power...Arin was barely holding on enough to feel some power, but his life would bleed out before he could do anything with it.

They had gotten back together and were cleaned up after everything that had occurred.

Cupcake had nothing else to wear, as all of his clothing was still at his little home outside of Napstaton's house, so he merely sat in his boxers on the bed while the laundry was being done.

"That was sheer insanity Wingdin...and Edge! Edge was nearly eating them! I swear I think he did eat one of them along the way... I... I don't know what to think of him now..." Cupcake muttered as he had gotten up to pace around the room that he and Wingdin shared in the castle for the time being.

Aqua had already packed what little they'd brought over, and her along with the boys were ready to go home. The moment Kryssie and Vera was cleaned up, Aqua showered her and Vera in tearful kisses.

Bitter just sat in the kitchen, not sure how to feel about all of it. Edge and Shadow hadn't come back and she'd heard from Cupcake and Vera what exactly happened.

If she was telling herself the truth, she was scared now. So, she stayed in the kitchen, just drinking her black coffee, watching the minutes tick by.

The Observator was open, and rather quickly the families started to trickle back to Swap to their own homes and their own lives. It didn't take long for another exodus to occur.

Yet, Bitter stayed. Nearly a half hour had passed by then.

Vera and Kryssie hugged Aqua back, happy to be back in once piece. "...Let's go home...we're going home..." She sighed and looked over at both of them before looking at the boys, "We're going home."

Vera would call her sister to come back from Alpha, get Paps too so they could go home. Things were safe.

Napstaton still offered to take Cupcake and Wingdin into his home. The house was still cleaned and taken care of with a lot of their belongings still there. So that was some consolation.

Shadow would finish taking care of things in Swap with the clean up. With no more blood or bodies around the area, she sent the Followers away to have them deal with other things. She did look to Edge with worry, "...Shall we go, mon loup? Our family is waiting for us. I'm sure they're worried."

The twins hugged their Mom and their older sister, happy they both were alright after their battle. They followed their mothers back home to Swap.

Cupcake and Wingdin went with Napstaton to their little house, both them gracious for what their son did for them both.

Edge had found a little river and he was taking an impromptu bath in it, his clothes on the rivers bank. Hearing Shadow speaking to him, he looked to her and nodded.

Stepping out from the river, he was just in his boxer shorts, his robotic arm off and sitting by his clothing. "Sure... I still can't believe I did all that moumoune..."

He picked up the bloodied and ragged clothing, putting it into his inventory, then he created another portal, looking to her once again. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes held a great sadness.

Despite being just in his underwear, he stepped through the portal, which led to the castle. As he stepped through, he looked around for a moment and sighed, shaking his head.

(Just another tally on my long list of sins...those humans had family, people who loved them... I even told my Followers not to kill...yet there I went, the mighty Founder... ripping and destroying to my souls content...now I've got an LV of 20...prolly highest ever recorded. I'm just the violent bastard everyone thinks I am...) He thought sullenly, as he quietly walked through the main room.

Napstaton was happy to have them back again. So were the twins and little Melody. Zhara was more than happy to have things over.

So did Verri who had gone back to her duties as queen. She did hear what happened from some of the Followers who had went. She only hoped no news would come back to the real humans who lived there.

Shadow watched Edge get up from the river and stick by his side, right behind him as she always did. Never leaving him. Once they were through the portal, she decided to speak, "Mon loup...do not be hard on yourself. As much as we wish to not live under kill or be killed...sometimes it is necessary. I am not innocent of bloodshed either. I'm at an LV of 18 now. We did what we had to do to protect our families. One of them hurt our granddaughter badly."

She didn't seem to care at all about killing off the humans. Then again, that was practically her job. Killing. was all she ever had done, be it for the HeadHunters, Edge, or for her own needs. "Everyone is safe now...a bit much...perhaps. But what is done is done...our families can live in peace now."

Wingdin set about cleaning the bits of dust she found in their little home, and immediately started to make lunch for herself and Cupcake.

Aquaria had gone to the hospital to visit Taffy with Frisk in tow. They both had made their way to the room, and came inside. "Heya Taffy...how ya feelin' hun?"

Edge looked to Shadow, and nodded softly. "...Yeah...guess so. Let's just...go'on home." He made his way towards the kitchen, where he saw Bitter seated there.

Bitter looked to him, then back down to the table. "...Heard what ya did. You didn't have to...do all'a that, G...you took it too far, darlin..."

Zhara would come in for a moment, without the kids with her, "Would you like any help, mama?" She called softly as she entered the kitchen.

Taffy was currently reading in her bed, she could do that with one arm at least. Hearing Aquaria, she put the book down and smiled brightly, "Oh! Aquaria! Frisk! How lovely to see you, dears! Come in come in!"

Frisk made their way over to hug the elderly cat monster, who tried her best to give back. "Careful dear. Shoulder still a bit tender..." Taffy warned lightly as she patted their head, "How's everything? You two hungry?"

Shadow followed him easily, still behind him. She saw Bitter and had a smile, only for it to disappear when she heard her talk like that. "You were not there. A bit much yes...but they did need to die. All is fair in kill or be killed."

"That is if we had Kill or Be Killed instated still, Lady Shadow." Verri slowly made her way over, Queen attire on and a less than amused face. "I preferred if we saw little death and bloodshed. You disarm humans, you make them vulnerable for capture. I did not want more lives to be lost than the one who was causing everyone grief. For now...I would like an explanation as I now owe the new mayor and the human police a report on the eradicated threat."

Wingdin smiled softly, and she nodded a bit. "Ah, yes. I am just making us sandwiches for lunch, with potato soup. Nice and easy, that battle took so much out of Papa though. He's sleeping right now in his chair. I tried asking him what happened, but he would not say."

She looked to Maxie and Nikki, smiling to them. "If you wanting, you should go take little nap with Grandpa, I am sure he will like that, little notes."

Aquaria smiled sweetly, and pressed a light kiss to Taffy's cheek. "Naw, we had a big breakfast. That uh, soft version of Gaster really knows how ta cook! She made a damn good breakfast this morning, oh, I actually brought you some food, Taffy; if you'd like it..."

She set down on the rolling table, the storage container that had a large slice of the sausage casserole, and on the other side was two cinnamon buns. "It's made with real food from the surface that she'd brought with her actually! Can't wait till we reach our surface, the foods gonna be great prolly...it's bettah then that alchemized shit we got now."

Bitter looked to them both, a slightly perturbed expression on her face. "Now, Shadow, I'd get that from youse. You didn't know that KOBK was revoked. Don't exactly...forgive it all, but it makes sense in your case. But you! Gaster I cannot believe you!"

Edge looked more like a dog who was being yelled at, then the strong and powerful Founder at that moment. "...m'sorry..."

"Sorry ain't gonna fuckin' cut it! You didn't just kill a bunch of humans...you outright mutilated them from what we've heard. And you had the Followers clean up and bury the bodies before the authorities could even get there! Vera's house now has a goddamn mass grave across the street! Did you even think about the twins? That's their source of fresh water!"

Edge's eyes opened and he looked to Bitter worriedly. The very river he'd washed up in, was their fresh water? He had forgotten about that... "Oh...oh god...the twins, Aqua; I thought they got their water from a well or somethin..."

"No...for a scientist, you're a fuckin idiot sometimes. They can't drink the city's water. So they have the river, which they use to fill their pool, their drinking water, only ones who can use the city water is Vera and Kryssie! Aqua and the waterkits; they're freshwater river elemental based. And on top of all that, you're at LV 20. Actually, wait..." Bitter paused and she performed a check on him, her working eye widening in clear fear.

Dr. Wing Ding Gaster AKA 'Edge'

"The scent of beastial wolves permates through him."

ATK 100 DEF 80 LV ?

Bitter took a step back, looking to Verri worriedly. "...His LV can't be read, Verri...what the fuck does that even mean?"

"Seems like that for everyone. I tried asking Vera about what happened but she claimed she was too tired to talk. Sounded like a lot happened." Zhara figured that much at least. She helped out where she could for Wingdin while the twins decided to take their grandma's suggestion and roll with it.

Taffy smiled at Aquaria's kiss as she watched her. "Oh yes! The other versions are alive and well, Tyra told me. I'm glad they treated you so well."

Seeing they brought food made her smile brighten more, "Thank you dear. I'll get a few bites in. I know the hospital work hard but, and don't be repeating, the food needs some work. Tastes all bland."

"I can't wait to see the surface again...be it here or out there. The sun is so warm and the moon so beautiful...you two would love it, I'm sure." Taffy reminisced happily as Frisk cut up the casserole for her.

"Honestly...you are making a mountain out of a mole hill, mon tasse. We did what we needed to. I knew Kill or Be Killed was revoked. But it was necessary to kill the humans off. They were armed, dangerous, and ready to kill us. Be what you call...Self defense." Shadow shrugged uninterestedly, thinking this was a waste of time.

"As for a river, there's others. They'll just need to go up stream for a while until the river cleans itself." Shadow decided to take a seat as she pulled out a nail file to sharpen her claws. She...really didn't care or saw the problem.

"That is not the point, Shadow! We were NOT supposed to kill! I just had this conversation with Edge about unnecessary violence!" Verri was getting exasperated.

"It was necessary to us."

"Mutilating and dismembering human's was necessary?!" Verri hissed out, now starting to look angry. And it was...really hard to make her angry...

Hearing about Edge's LV wasn't helping, "It means he's gone too high up...he has the largest LV to the point where his stats cannot understand it. Just like myself..."

Wingdin sighed softly, shaking her head. "Such problems, such battles...it reminds me too of when the skirmishes before the Great War happened. Many humans dying, much bloodshed...but even then, we tried to not cause much damages..."

She finished chopping up the potatoes, and added them to the soup base she'd made, and she smiled to Zhara. Hearing Cupcake stirring slightly in the living room; her smile grew. "Sounds like Papa woke up with his little notes on him~"

Cupcake had indeed woken up, and he was gently humming as Maxie, Nikki and Harmony laid on his chest and pudgy stomach; his feet already were moving the recliner he sat in.

Aquaria listened to Taffy, and smiled softly. "Yeah...the surface sounds friggin great, Taffy...I just hope our surface is as nice as yours though..."

Bitter scowled to what Shadow said, and she shook her head. "I dunno if it's good that she comes home with us now. I dunno if even you should be coming home, Edge."

Edge's eyes widened at hearing Bitter say that. He looked down to the floor, and frowned. "Fine then...fine. C'mon moumoune...I got better things to do then just get my ass burned by my own goddamn family..."

He then picked up his jacket, slinging it on, and he headed back through the kitchen, to leave the castle. His intention was to go to the little home that Shadow had in Waterfall.

Zhara managed a smile back despite the worry she had in her. For now, she focused on getting other things to add on.

She did hear the stirring and stopped, smiling when she heard familiar little squeaks.

The twins had made themselves at home with cuddling Cupcake's sides, squeaking softly and happily, just glad to have him back in their lives. Harmony started with being on Cupcake's chest, but she grew bold and decided to crawl up her grandpa and settle inside of his tea cup head. She seemed to like it, was like a kitten in a cat bed.

"I was talking of this surface, dear...I didn't grow up seeing the surface of that other world...it is nice and reminds me of home. But it really isn't home. Humans were not all bad as many thought...it started strained but not everyone was at each other's necks..." Taffy purred out as she tried taking bites of the casserole. "I know because I had a love stronger than any hate humans and monsters had..."

{You mean with...Gramps John...} Frisk signed, already feeling not so great. They were already conflicted about him passing away like he did.

"Oh no no...I had a love long before your grandpa came. A human love...who treasured me deeply...like a precious pearl held sweetly in the strongest clam..." Taffy reminisced happily, it was so long ago.

"I smell a double standard...That puff wife of ours had tore an enemy limb from limb, and allowed him to bleed out. The grandchild practically finished the job and speared his head! He does the same to a few dangerous humans who would have killed us anyway and you punish him?!" Shadow hissed out, her file gone and ready to fight. Edge might have been done, but she wasn't.

"They belong up in Swap. They had no record of doing these things before. What you need to understand is..." Verri started but ended up getting grabbed by Shadow with her newly filed and sharp claws, them digging into her shoulder causing her to wince.

"I need no understanding from the likes of a child. Veronica I love you and I see you as a second daughter...but you are driving my patience, love. Queen or no Queen...you are still a subordinate to your Founder and me. Just as she had done what she had to do...we did what we had to do. Should you have been there, you could have handled it all you like! But you were not! You were not there! You had not risked your life for this! We did what we needed to! Everything else is a minor annoyance at best! Now go off and be silent..." Shadow growled and hissed out as she dug deeper into Verri's shoulder, causing her to yowl and shake in pain from it before the bat monster finally let go and pushed her to the ground.

Verri held her bleeding shoulder and tried to heal it on her own as Shadow had gone off to leave with Edge, "Remember your place, Veronica...you are still only a Follower..." Shadow warned as she left.

Cupcake smiled tiredly to the children, continuing to push them gently in the recliner. "Oh, I've missed you so much..."

Aquaria nodded gently, and she sighed. "Oh...you had a human that loved you? Damn...that's uh...interestin..."

Bitter frowned, and shook her head. "A few dangerous humans? There was over twenty of them! Plus...uh...honestly that was just old Johnny! He was a single monster, between two of them...that was over twenty humans that we've got to answer to politically! Those humans had families! Those humans had lives! There's a hell of a lot of a difference there!"

Her words died on her pointed lips when she saw how Shadow had lashed out at Verri. Staying quiet, she waited till Shadow had left, then she hurried over to Verri's side, giving her healing as well. "...M-Maybe it's good that they're going away...let 'em blow off some steam or somethin...I know that...that Edge prolly feels horribly for what he did, now that he's got a chance ta think about it..."

Edge continued on through the castle quietly, and he had stopped when he was in the front courtyard. Hearing the nearly silent footsteps of Shadow, he looked to her; then continued on towards Waterfall. As he went past Hotland finally, he changed to his bestial form; slowly padding through the marshlands of the area. Throughout the trip he stayed silent.

As he came closer to the little house, tucked away in the cavern; he laid down beside the biolumisent moat of water, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"We missed you too, Grandpa..." Max nuzzled him with a soft smile as Nikki did the same. "Yeah...we missed you a lot."

Shadow at that point had left, she no longer cared about Bitter or Verri at the moment. Her loyalty was with Edge, and that's how she was going to stay.

Verri took a few deep breaths to get through the pain, wasn't the worst she's had before, but it still hurt. Once Bitter joined in the healing the pain would lessen. "T-Thank you...yes...p-perhaps they'll see soon... I hope..." She'd realize how much Shadow really did have so much power over her.

She was a Follower as much as she was...but had a ruthlessness to her that she kept for so long. Shadow had to...that was how she survived and kept a rule when she was leading the Head Hunters.

For now, Shadow was more focused with keeping to Edge's side as they traversed through the Underground to get to her home. Any monsters that were around had ran or given them ample space, not wanting to be in their way.

Moment they got to the marsh and to her home, she removed her cloak and placed it away in her inventory, her sheer dress allowed to breath free and get caught in the wet ground. At seeing Edge lie beside the moat, she sat with him to put his head on her lap, "Now now, love...they'll see soon...you have worked hard...you deserve to rest, mon loup." She stated softly and petted his head, occassionally places kisses on his muzzle and forehead.

Bitter was weeping silently next to Verri, as she continued to heal the Queen. "...y-yeah...I...you gonna be okay? I just gotta...go home...I ain't hanging around and waiting for his ass to come back. If he does come back, tell him I'm home. Where I should be..."

Edge let out a soft noise, his head in her lap as he listened to her. Looking up at her, he managed a soft smile, nuzzling her hand. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes, resting in her lap, with a gentle smile across his muzzle.

He didn't know how long he was going to stay there, but for now, the worries of the world drifted away from him; as he rested in the lap of his utterly loyal wife. Thoughts of the Swap surface drifted away from him, and he settled in for a good rest, enjoying the slight noises of the marshlands of Waterfall around them.

Verri's wound seemed to look a lot better now. She would have to stop moving it for a while, but she could handle that. But she would make the exception to hug Bitter comfortingly, even if the dull pain of her shoulder was still there. "I'll be fine. I won't keep you here if you do not want to stay here. You have family and a home to be with...I'll let you know of anything...stay safe..." She let out a small purr in thanks.

She had a lot of work to do...

Shadow smiled lightly and lept petting Edge's head as she hummed a soft tune. Despite the sounds of the surface and what could have awaited her there...this was still home.

Time passes for all, and it certainly passed for those in the various timelines. The battle between the Black Thorns and the Headhunters had been cleared up for those who lived in the Swap and Alpha timelines. There was no trial, thankfully; but there was some heartbreak for the human families. Most of them, however, felt they'd already lost their family members long before their deaths.

Nearly three months had gone by, as everyone had settled down into their own lives. Wingdin and Cupcake were living comfortably with Napstaton and his own family; most nights were spent in the main house, spending time with their grandchildren and children, cooking and making music how they liked.

Paps had decided to not be 'reverted' even though Tyra had suggested it for him. At the time he was making dinner for his little family; working out how to use his new prosthetic right arm and hand to grip the pot of pasta, as he carried it to the sink to drain. "c'mon...there we go..."

Over in Alpha, Comic was figuring out dinner as well, while Marris rested on the couch. Kristy came into the kitchen and she held up a coupon page for the local pizza place, Johnni's. "Daddy...I think your dinner's burning~ Why don't we just order pizza!"

Comic sighed, pulling out the indeed charred dinner from the oven rapidly with his blue magic, and he groaned. "...fine, jus' gimme the phone, kitten..."

Gaster was working on something special for Ebby, as he had figured out on his own how to bring back her little friend to how he had been previously.

Eli was setting out dinner for his own family, as they'd come to spend time with him and Edmund. Eddie had indeed nearly completely lost his ability to talk telepathically because of his skull injury, and he almost always wore headscarves now, to hide the garish scars from the plastic curved plates on his skull.

The older skeleton sat on the couch, beside his daughter, gently rubbing her rounded stomach. "How's o-our little punim doing tonight, hmm?" He had developed a slight stutter since the injury, unfortunately.

In Fell however, it was a much different story. Edge had kept to the little home in the caverns, and was currently laying on the floor in their living room, the old radio going which was relaying messages from the Queens of Underfell.

"...feh, fuckin' shit as usual, Shaddie..." He grumbled, taking a puff from his cigar while he laid there in his bestial form.

Eb had gone over to the kitchen to check up on her dad and the prosthesis he got, just wanting to make sure he was alright. "how's the pasta coming, pops? need some help?" Least she could do was help around a little more. The past three months were still rough for her mentally, but she was slowly starting to forgive herself. Sleeping however...she didn't get much if at all.

Along that time, Tyra had moved on with her studies along with Kryssie and Riley. The three hung around a lot more as of late since Tyra cut ties with her previous friend group due to Arin's association. In all fairness...the Fell rabbat was glad he was gone. She missed her G'pa however...even with what he did, she still missed him.

John and James had ended up getting homes of their own, James living again with Leslie and kept nearby to where Kinta and Darren were while John kept a home nearby Vera's own. He liked visiting them and the twins or seeing his youngest daughter with the large family she had. Things were good for them minus all the paperwork that had to be done to prove that they were alive and well.

In Alpha, Marris was sleeping soundly on the couch, the weight of two babies had taken a toll with her as it did when she first got pregnant. She was practically due any day now, in fact she'd been having small contractions since yesterday, but nothing that proved she was going into active labor. So she got the rest where she needed it, best if she didn't stress herself out before it was time. Though it seemed like today was an exception since she did wake up to the smell of something burning and groaned, "Sans...? babe...? You okay over there? Do I gotta head over?"

She tried getting up from the couch slowly, her sense of balance a little off due to the extra weight but she managed well enough.

Mystic was relaxing against the couch. Unlike Marris, she was still a few weeks behind before she could have her child. She did smile at Eddie as he rubbed her baby bump, even letting out a few squeaks in content, "Just fine. They've been quiet for the past while...I think it's naptime for them." She'd been wanting to keep the sex of the child a secret until her baby was born. Made it more fun, she figured.

Napstablook was with Eli, trying to help as best they could. Mostly so their wife could relax and spend time with Eddie. They knew she wanted to be around the two for quite some time.

In Fell, Shadow was on the couch reading one of her old tomes as she twirled the ribbon in her hair. It had been a hard 3 months for her and Edge, her husband hadn't moved or done much except what she offered. And mostly that was her. It had ended up being so frequent that she had gotten pregnant, not that far along, only found out she was about a week ago. Didn't hide it from Edge either but that didn't do much it seemed.

"I see...well...she is a child, Edge. They are doing what they must." Shadow shrugged as she ran through plans in her head. (There must be something I can do...this is getting ridiculous...)

Paps managed to get the pot to the sink, and he grinned to Eb. "uh, i got the pasta, could you grab the sauce maybe, give it a stir? just gotta get this drained, and we can add it to the chicken parmesan sauce then. dinner will be done! nyeheheh, this thing is working well actually!"

Leslie was doing well, getting their own part of dinner ready to take over to their nephew's house for the evening. "There we are, got the succotash finished up, James. We're ready to head over to Darren's~"

Comic was waving a tea towel at the charred dinner, and he let out an annoyed noise, looking to it, then over to the living room. "no no! i got this, marris! i accidently burned dinner, kinda...fell asleep at the table. we're gonna have pizza though; don't you worry about this...alright?"

Roman shortcut over to his Mom's side, from the stairs, and went to help her up. "mom, maybe you should just rest! dad's got this, okay?"

Eddie smiled sweetly, patting her baby bump with a content smile. "Awww, such a sleepy little punim~ Ooh, I smell the challah's done, don't let it burn Elihu!"

Eli hurried to the stove, and pulled it out using his blue magic to grasp the pan. "I got it, Eddie, you just rest with Mystie alright, Bubbie?" He set the pan down onto the stove and sighed quietly, looking to Napstablook as he whispered to them. "Eddie ain't allowed to cook no more, don't let him in the kitchen! Everything is just...staying warm for now, I've gotta make a phonecall real quick, Napsta..."

He stopped by the twins, and patted their heads softly. "Could you two set the table for me, please? Zeidy will be right back, gotta make a phonecall okay?"

Edge lifted his head and sighed, shaking his head. His tail thumped a bit, and he then curled up more on the floor. He felt run down, exhausted and just eaten up with his own emotions. So he'd just shut down for the most part. The previous strong and stable Founder, felt closer and closer to his real true age, despite his previous revivals.

Looking up at Shadow, he laid his head in her lap, and had put away his cigar. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her hand gently; and made a soft huffing noise. He hadn't left his bestial form for nearly a full month by then. One of the Royal Guards had come to their house just a month previously, and he'd chased them off. Wanting to protect her, he'd stayed in that form since that time.

"...are we doin' the right thing, Esma? Just...staying here? Keepin' to ourselves? I...I jus' don't know..." Edge muttered, licking his muzzle for a moment before he settled down once again.

"you got it, pops. I got it." Eb chuckled and headed off to get the sauce going. That shouldn't be too hard. She wasn't the greatest at cooking but she could do simple things like mixing pots and boil water. It was a start...better than Fell or Alpha Rockwells who couldn't cook to save their lives.

"Alright. Alright. I'm heading over. Just give me a moment, just finishing up something." James assured as got things taken care of and headed over to Leslie, "Damn papers just keep coming. Hopefully that's the last of them. Ready to go?"

Marris shook her head with a small smile as Roman got to her, "I'm fine, Ro. I'm pregnant, not disabled. I could have made dinner too, ya know. I said just give me a minute to nap and I'll do it." She sighed and rubbed her large watermelon sized stomach.

"Ugh...you two didn't take as long to come out. I was finished with month five and you two popped out. Kittens here are running a little late. But they'll get out when they get out. Hopefully soon, I miss wearing normal pants." Marris groaned in slight annoyance, "What did you even try to cook, Sans?"

"Not always...but it's nice to have the peace. They've been kicking a little more as of late. Doctor says they're very active. That's good...means they're healthy." Mystic giggled out slightly, hoping her little one was having a good nap. Hearing Eli from the kitchen, she shook her head, "Don't worry Abba. He's still with me. I promise."

Max and Nicole perked up from their spots on the livingroom floor when they saw their Ziedy. Nodding with shy smiles as they headed to the table to set it while their parent watched over the food and prepared drinks for everyone.

Shadow looked over at Edge with a slightly tired look and sighed, "I...am not sure, mon loup...we will need to leave sometime after all. As much as I love my home here...we are going to need supplies and room if I am to keep this child." Truth be told aside from the pregnancy test she gave herself a week ago, she hadn't really seen an actual doctor. She didn't exactly have a need to, but with a baby on the way especially with her being recently revived, who knows.

That and she knew likely Edge's other partners were missing him, more worried or anything. "...Should we try to make amends, mon loup? has been quiet here...perhaps seeing our children and grandchildren will lift our spirits, hmm...?"

Paps chuckled softly, as he had finished draining the pasta. "thanks pumpkin. i was thinking after dinner, we could take a nap together you think?"

Leslie smiled softly, giving their husband a soft kiss. "I know, I know. I got a stack ta go through myself too." They had put the pan of succotash into their inventory; then gently picked up James into their arms, and took flight over to Darren and Kintaro's house.

Roman smiled softly, as he watched his Mom with a slight smile. "i just wanna make sure you're okay, mom. i mean...you uh, got quite a load to carry around..." He gazed at her stomach, and gave her a gentle hug, finding his own arms couldn't even reach around his mother's middle.

Ro listened to her, and he blinked a bit. "wait, we were early?" Comic sighed, shaking his head as he'd already placed the order to Johnni's pizza. "i was trying to make your favorite, stuffed manicotti with uh, those teriyaki-glazed veggies on the side...and uh, we nearly got sticks of charcoal here...it ain't going to waste, i know cancey, she'll eat anythin' burned, heheheh."

Eddie just smiled, and rested against the couch while he watched his husband head towards the bedroom to place a call. "I wonder what the call is about...it's strange having such silence you know Mystic...at least I don't have my headaches anymore. Such a tradeoff I figure..."

Edge nodded softly, and he padded off towards the kitchen. Changing back to his normal form, he grabbed his jacket, and sighed. He had certainly lost a bit of weight, through his own depressive nature that he'd had since isolating himself with Shadow in their little home. Though his body was a bit more slender, he still was as strong as he'd been previously.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, Shadow." Edge muttered, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Let's head out to the castle. Lemme get outside the house, and you can ride on my back, moumoune..."

"i'd like that, pops..." Eb managed a small smile, hoping some cuddle time with her dad would work. She wanted to sleep, but nightmares and guilt still plagued her mind. Not as bad as before, Happy ended up taking her to see their Ancle Patty for therapy.

James patted their cheek and headed off, not minding being carried off for dinner with their kid and nephews. Least it felt like old times again, minus the annoying knee pain.

Marris chuckled and petted his head before trying to hug back. She'd lead over to the kitchen to check in, make sure things were fine. She shook her head at her husband with a smile before realizing what Ro asked. "Hmm? Oh yeah, you and your sister came out early by a month. When it was still three of you, things just got too cramped up and you all just...really wanted to come out! I think it was a day after we moved into our new Snowdin home, right babe? That was just a mess." She laughed and took a seat at the table and rubbed her stomach.

She'd stop her laughing for a second to take in a deep breath, another contraction went through for a moment before it stopped. She looked over at the clock when that was done, (30 minutes...? Give or take. Still got a while to go.)

"Same here. I'd try and listen in but there's more louder things that I can focus on instead. Hopefully it's nothing too bad." Mystic hoped as much at least. Max and Nicole would end up hearing that and the boy twin allowed his sister to sneak off while he finished setting the table.

"A fine idea, mon loup. Let me just grab a bit of water...hope the Queen is not holding grudges." Shadow sighed and pocketed her book in her inventory. (Or the others for that matter...) She felt bad, half of the reason why they were isolated was because of her. She didn't mean to keep him separated for so long. (Perhaps this will be different...)

Paps smiled, pressing a kiss to Eb's head; as he poured the drained pasta into the stirred sauce. "sounds good, pumpkin. and...there we go! dinner is served! in the oven is some garlic bread to go with it, and it's gonna be great, i'll go get renny from their little office, alright?"

He headed off down the hallway, and knocked lightly on the door to Happy's office. "hapsta, dinner's done honey~"

After a very short flight, Leslie touched down in front of the doorway, knocking gently. "We're here for dinner~"

Kintaro heard the front door and he smiled softly; carrying Mikane in his arms as he slithered over, opening it gently. "Oh, sumimasen, you're early! We've barely got dinner done...but come in, come inside...Lui, put away your toys, ojisan and obasan are here! Would you go check up on Ojisan Reggie?"

Roman blinked a bit, his Mom never talked much about his sister and himself when they were born. "i remember snowdin...it was nice being able to play in snow whenever we wanted...but i don't remember much of it..."

Kristy had sat at the table across from where her Mom was seated. "That's because you were sick a lot, Ro. Yeah it was nice to be able to play in the snow whenever, but it didn't really spell well for you and your health."

Comic nodded, smiling softly. "yeah...it was getting cramped at the labs, so we got that nice little house. then we filled it with you two, screaming down the place at night, heheheh. callie and nessie; they were so sweet though, helping us out. they'd both had enough lil' bun babes to know how to help us, didn't they? oh god, their parties were horrible. i swear just a sea of little rabbits, and they'd celebrate like...twenty birthdays at once, cuz it was easier!"

Eli was seated at his desk, taking notes while he was on the phone. "...so...we're gonna have to go in for more treatments, huh? There isn't anything else we can do? Fine...I'll bring him in next week. Thanks for taking the time to talk with me, Yennick...we're doing our best here."

He let out a sad laugh, and shook his head, not realizing his granddaughter was listening in. "...Heheheh...yeah, it's actually a blessing in disguise that shot he took, eh? Wouldn't have known it otherwise...but yeah, he's not having headaches no more, but it does worry him he's lost his powers. I hate having to lie to him though...thanks. No, thank you. I've gotta go help my child-in-law get dinner set on the table. You have a good evening. Ah, see you next week, 10 am. Mhm. Thanks again..."

Hanging up the phone, he tapped the pen to the paper, and wrote a few more notes, sighing to himself. {...all of this soulache...but at least he's getting help...} Standing up from his desk, he put the papers inside the little folder he kept, putting the folder onto the shelf near him. Pocketing his phone, he then sighed again; moving to head out from the room.

Edge just nodded, and waited for her to get onto his back; then he headed towards the castle to speak with Verri about all of what had happened. He had refused all forms of communication with her; when she would send Royal Guards to their home. He wanted it to be on his own terms, and that's how it was going to be; as he came closer to their destination.

After a bit of a walk, through the rest of Waterfall, and Hotland; he had arrived at the castle. Stepping inside, he saw that no one attempted to stop their entry. At least they wasn't that hated it appeared.

Eb chuckled and started setting the table the normal way. She would have used blue magic to get it done quicker, but she'd been faultering a bit as of late. Might have been due to the lack of sleep and all the stress she put on herself.

Happy was finishing the last touches on a dress they were making. They sewn in the last rhinestones and looked at their work with a smile before hearing Paps knock, "Okay! Let me just clean up! Can you get Roxie?"

Roxie meanwhile was with his ukelele writing all sorts of things in his room. From songs, to birthday lists, to-do lists, poems, homework. Kid was keeping organized but making a mess of paper while doing so. But he didn't seem to mind, he was having fun for the most part.

Luis perked up and nodded, "Got it! Hi Ojisan! Hi Obasan!" Luis waved before rushing off to see Reggie, "Uncle Reggiiieeeee! They're here!"

"Hello you two! Little early but that's fine. Make yourselves at home as usual. I just need another 10 minutes to finish here." Darren mentioned from the kitchen as he poured some sauce over the peppercorn steaks he was making.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Luckily they came in so fast, I swear I didn't think I was gunna make it to the couch in time! Luckily that thing was still covered in the plastic wrap when it hit me." Marris chuckled until she remembered why she didn't talk about it much. "...Krist came first...she looked okay. Ro out next...though he took a while. And...Cam..." She sighed sadly and rubbed her stomach and looked at the floor...like she was trying to apologize to it.

"...Well...was always a screw up...that's..just how I am..." Marris's smile died off. Much as she didn't like the hospital, she did go more often to check on the kids she was carrying. According to them, everything looked just fine. She was a healthy and glowing mother to be. But in the back of her mind, she was paranoid. She'd never show it, but she was scared shitless of something happening to the kids she was carrying now. And with the contractions around, it was only going to make her fears worse.

"How much you wanna bet this kid comes tonight? If not today, I swear in the morning or something." Marris tried to laugh it off and move it to another topic.

Nicole's ears flattened at hearing what she did with Eli, something was wrong...she had a feeling in her gut. One way to really find out. "...Ziedy...?" She called out softly by the doorframe.

Verri was by the Barrier room, watching and hearing it cackle and hum. Her team of scientists behind her with the condensed magic they could use to break the barrier, all in the shape of an orb. "Remember my queen...this is the only shot we have...are you sure you want to do this...?" The salamander like monster asked as they handed the casing to her to open it.

"...I do this now or it is never done. We have what we need...we've practiced for this time. Monsters deserve freedom." Verri assured and opened the case, grabbing the orb and letting it dissolve into her.

It burned. It stung. It felt like she would pass out at anytime, but she stayed strong.

She summoned her staff and said an incantation for luck...before taking a swing at the barrier...

Paps smiled and nodded as he headed further down the hallway to his son's room. "roxie-roller~ dinner time. your sis is setting the table, and it's chicken parm pasta with garlic bread. one of your favs. trying a new recipe i found for homemade tomato sauce too...it's got less sugar, so, guess it's better for us? nyeh, we'll know when we try it out i guess..."

He stopped by the doorframe, leaning on it with his right arm, waving the prosthetic fingers to his younger son. "what'cha doin? looks like a paper mill exploded in here..."

Reggie had certainly been slowing down more as he got older, but he was up at his desk, sketching out something for a younger teacher that needed an item for their science class. Hearing Luis, he grinned as he saw the young boy come running into his room. "Heya there, little Lui. Whatcha yellin' down the house for, boy? Oh, Renny and Papa are here, I guess I should start heading out in there..."

Grabbing his cane he'd started to use, he came out to the living room, and he smiled to his parents, a slight bluish blush to his cheeks. It always embarrassed him a bit that his parents were so young again, and he was so terribly old. But he tried to brush it off with a smile, whenever those annoying thoughts came to mind. "Renny! Papa! So glad to see you both, I know it's...only been a week since you came by, but I love having both of you around~"

He came over to Leslie and James, hugging them both lovingly. Kintaro pulled out his camera, letting Mikane rest in his coil; as he took a quick picture of the three of them hugging each other.

Roman blinked, as he looked at his Mom. "cam?" Kristy sighed, shaking her head, a slight saddened look on her face. "Well...if you think they're coming tonight, maybe we should just take the pizzas to the hospital with us then..."

Comic came over to Marris, giving her a loving hug, as he patted her stomach. "marris, you ain't a screwup...it's just unfortunately things that happen...but kris has a good idea at least. maybe we should go to the hospital, soon as the pizzas come. we'll enjoy pizza safely, how about that, babe?"

Eli stopped in his tracks, hearing Nicole speaking to him. He managed a smile across his old gray marble face, and ruffled her head softly. "Heya Nikki...did you come to lemme know dinner's ready, hm?"

Edge wondered where everyone else was, and he simply laid down on the floor next to the thrones.

Aquaria was in her full Royal Guard armor, watching her wife carefully. She had an excited, yet still fearful expression on her face as she saw what her wife had to do to potentially break their barrier. She also wanted to be there to protect her, in case something drastic happened with whatever resided on their surface.

"Coming Dad!" Roxie looked up from his notebook and got off his bed before realizing the mess. "Whoops...sorry! I got carried away! Inspiration hit me like a truck after what happened in school, I just had to get a bunch of stuff out!" He laughed his usual "Feh heh heh!" way as he used his blue magic to pick up the papers and stack them up on his desk. He'll organize them all later.

"Dinner sounds great though! I probably would think better on a full stomach!" He easily hopped over to the doorframe and hugged Paps before rushing off to dinner.

Luis nodded vigorously as he rushed back out to be with his parents and baby sister. James was happily conversing with his nephew when he saw Reggie come around, "Ah there he is! How you doing, boy?" James gave him a soft hug and pat on the back, not minding the picture Kintaro made. He was just happy enough to be back with family.

Marris shook her head and hugged Comic back, "Babe, you know as better as I do that they're not gunna let me in for contractions that come around every hour or 45 minutes. I got a long way to go before I pop. I gotta be a little further along than that to get a room. Besides...ya know how much I hate hospitals. I was joking around anyway. I'm fine." She nuzzled her husband, completely ignoring Ro's question. She was not about to answer that.

"And don't call your parents either. Again...I got a long way to go. If I start feeling things get closer, we'll go. The last one I had was like...40 minutes apart. Taking it slow and steady here, I'm fine with that." Marris assured, "Pizza just better get here soon, I'm starvin'."

Nicole nodded lightly but still looked concerned, "Is...everything okay? Is...something wrong...?"

Verri started trying to make work of the barrier, using the magic she absorbed and what they could get with her own take of Head Hunter Magic, hoping to break down the barrier. With each hit she did, the Barrier began to crack like a window.

Frisk stayed with Aquaria with a wide eyed look, part in fear...part in excitement to see their mom go. Taffy was currently in the castle with the water kit twins, happily walking with them in her arms around the castle as she told them stories that they probably were not going to remember.

"And there was this time I lived up up in the trees. Not like the ones here, they were taller than anything you've ever seen! I bet you they rivaled this mountain! It was lovely, flowers would come in the spring, fruits and mushrooms budded on the forest floo-...Oh! Edge? Esabella? Is that you, dears?" She saw the two figures by the throne room and headed over.

"Tahi...! Good to see you again, old friend." Shadow waved lightly as she laid against Edge's side.

"Rumors are true then! I haven't seen you at all, dear! You either Edge. Could have sworn you two left for the surface again." Tahi mentioned as she adjusted her hold on the boys.

Paps just smiled, watching his son dash off towards the kitchen. Sighing, he slipped both of his hands into his pockets; and came over to the kitchen. Already he saw Happy dishing out their dinner, while Eb had gotten them glasses of fake sugar sweetened tea. "...thanks...it all looks wonderful, huh? hopefully the food turned out good~"

Reggie smiled softly, and chuckled a bit. "Ah, could be doin' better Papa. My arthritis is acting up some, old doc said I needed to start using a cane now. I don't feel that old, but I guess I'm getting up there. That dinner smells mighty good, Darren. Ya need any help with it?"

Comic blushed a little, and he sighed. "alright, ya got me there, marris...i was gonna call ma and pops; but we can hold off for now..."

He heard the knock at the door, and he shortcut over to it; accepting the pizzas and paid the human deliverer. "thanks buddy! try not to run over the mailbox like last time, would'ja!?"

Watching as the man drove away, without striking their mailbox that time; he then closed the door and brought the food in. "fresh and hot pizzas, with a side of garlic knots and stuffed cheesy bread~"

Eli sighed, looking to her. "I...uh, yeah...kinda? But not really, don't worry yourself, Nikki...Tatti um...when he'd gotten injured, they'd found out that Tatti had a brain tumor, and it had spread to his neck too. But we're taking care of it...so...so um...y-you don't really have to worry honey..."

Aquaria was cheering in her head, her crystal red eyes watching her wife as each hit at the Barrier stuck it expertly, shattering it slowly. "Go baby go...you got this, catnip!"

The twins just looked at their Granni, letting out little burbles and mumbles at her stories; themselves barely two years old by then. Bobbi suckled on his tail, while Jamie played with her necklace idly. Seeing Shadow and Edge however, got them mewing excitedly for them both.

Edge lifted his head slightly and smiled when he saw Taffy. "No...No just...stayed 'round here. Didn't figure anyone wanted me, 'cept for Shadow..."

"It looks just perfect, Papy. Thank you. I'm sure it's very nice." Happy assured and kissed his cheek happily as they settled down to eat along with their kids. Roxie didn't waste any time to dig into his food while Eb mostly got started with the garlic bread.

"I'm just making plates. If you all want to grab a plate, please do! Everything's just about ready." Darren assured with a chuckle as Luis got to his seat. "Can I still get fries?"

"Yes, you'll get your fries right now, luis. I know you don't like baked potato. But you are still getting vegetables, young man. You need your greens." Darren wasn't going to let that go. Boy needed more than just meat.

"Just for now. Least until they start getting to like...20 or 15 minutes apart. Alright? Though...uh...if ya wanna help me, I have a favor I can ask you later." Marris chuckled lowly as she waited for the food. Moment the smell of grease and garlic knots hit her nose, her tail started flicking in happiness. She'd been craving a lot of tomato sauce stuff lately, especially if it had garlic on it.

"Oh...um...okay...if you say so...but..." Nicole wasn't so sure, but she let it go for now, "...Should I not tell Mama then...?"

Verri was still going at the Barrier, the wall cracking with each hit. So far it looked like it was working. {You can do it, mom! Go get it! Stay determined!} Frisk signed, even though likely she wouldn't see it. Flowery was luckily with them however to shout it for them, "Frisk stays to stay determined! You got this!"

Taffy gently let the twins down onto the floral floor so they could say hello. "Oh nonsense, Gaster! I was wondering all about where you two went! Been a long time. Though I can't blame you for staying. I decided to keep residence here for when Veronica finishes. Did you two not hear her announcement?"

"What announcement is that?" Shadow looked curuois, truth be told she wasn't paying attention to the radio, "What is she off doing now?"

"Breaking the barrier." Taffy giggled in pride for her daughter, "That's why the kingdom's so quiet. She's off doing it now."

Verri was already looking exhausted but with one final swing and a scream of Determination...

CRACK

The sound of broken glass echoed all across the Underground. There did not stand a barrier anymore...just a tunnel...a large tunnel...towards light.

Verri panted heavily as she smiled at her work. The scientists were wide eyed and celebrating until Verri fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Paps smiled at the kisses, his tail waving languidly behind him. As he sat at the table, he got himself a large portion of pasta, and took a big bite; smiling brightly at the creation. "damn, the sauce really turned out great! i grilled the chicken before i put it in the sauce, gave it like a...a smokey flavor, huh?"

Reggie got a plate, and brought over the fries for Luis. "Here ya go, Luis...I'd like for ya to eat some salad, tonight, please? We even got a nice dressing you can try it with. It's an orange sesame dressing, same on the chicken that Touchan makes that you love so much."

Comic nodded as he brought over some paper plates from the cabinet with his blue magic. "sounds like a plan, kit-kat. oh, and one of the pizzas has extra sauce on it, and i got you some marinara dips on the side, figured you'd want that."

Roman grinned as he got himself a couple slices of pizza and started in on them. Kristy grabbed a slice of the cheesy bread, and her favorite garlic dip. "Mmmm! This smells so good, Dad!"

Comic had heard what Marris mentioned, and he grinned to her; as he went to the lazy susan that held his and his son's multiple pill bottles. Flicking through them, he got his smallish bottle of strong pain medication, and got a small glass of pink lemonade flavored liquor, just an ounce so he wouldn't get tipsy. Tipping a double dose of it in it, he then pulled out his metal straw, drinking the liquid quickly.

Kristy watched her Dad curiously, and ate more of her cheesy bread. "...Why is Dad taking his pain medicine, Mom?"

Comic chuckled softly as he came over and got himself a slice of pizza from the box. His voice could be clearly heard just then, as with the fast-acting pain medication he could actually move his mouth normally by then. "don't worry about it kiddo, just felt a nice change of pace was needed, yeah?"

He then took a big bite of the pizza, cheekily licking his teeth with his blue tongue while looking over to Marris.

Eli smiled sweetly to Nicole, and gave her a gentle hug. "If you could, for now. I just want to have Tatti go through another appointment, see exactly what's going on, then we can tell her and your Abba later on."

"Plus, stress like this, with something she can't really help much with...it isn't good for the baby you know. So...although it might hurt later, I'd rather not cause extra stress for now..." Eli commented quietly, as he gently picked up Nicole into his arm easily. "Why don't we go ahead and have dinner though? It smells really good~"

The twins started crawling around on the floor, and they went over to Edge, leaning onto his side, and began to make biscuits happily on him. Gaster looked to Taffy and frowned slightly. "Wait...an announcement? We've had the radio on for awhile, but ain't really been listening that much..."

He looked around, hearing the sound of glass shattering, and he started to stand up. "Moumoune, grab the grandkids and can you help Taffy onto my back or something? Let's go check that out...shit, the Barrier must be down..."

Aquaria ran foward, and caught Verri before she fell to the floor completely. "Catnip! Veronica, ya did it! We're free!"

"Yeah! Tastes awesome, Mama!" Roxie looked like he was in heaven with how the chicken turned out. Eb too as she took huge chunks out of her chicken, her tail swaying side to side in content.

"nice job, pops." "Darling, this is wonderful! That new hand of yours has been working so nicely lately." Happy complimented with a bright smile before they dug into a little more pasta.

Luis thought about it as he started eating his fries first. "Um...okay! But not a lot of salad! And no pale! That stuff is super gross!"

"Kale, Luis. But it is very good for you. But this salad doesn't have any. Just try some." Darren assured as he handed the salad bowl to Reggie so he could help the boy.

"You're an angel, babe." Marris purred as she got to town on her food, even happily dipping her crust and garlic bread into the extra sauce. She was eating for three, so she just went with it.

Marris was trying to think of an answer for Kristy, but Comic took care of it so she let it slide. her bob tail tiwtched in seeing his blue tongue though. She was in for a gooood night. But for now, something else caught her thoughts, "Wait...where's Jeremy? He should be here eating with us too."

Nicole nodded sadly, she didn't like keeping secrets. But her Ziedy had a point...Mama couldn't be getting stressed out right now. Not when she was getting close to having her sibling. "...If it gets really bad...you'll tell her...right?" That was the only question she had left as she got picked up and taken over.

Shadow didn't waste any time, but did flatten her ears in pain after hearing the loud shattering noise. She had to swallow back any vomit that dared rise up from that before helping Taffy and the twins on her husband before going on him herself.

Frisk ran over too and hugged their mom tight with a bright smile. "I...did it...w-we...w-we a-are free..." Verri panted out tiredl, sweat dripping down her forehead but had an accomplished smile on her face.

Paps blushed softly, and chuckled brightly. "...awww...nyeheheheh, just tried a recipe mama used to make, and i did a few tweaks to make it better for me and roxie! glad it turned out so good...'stead of breaded chicken, i tried grilling it and it is good..."

Kintaro slithered over to the table, and he got himself a serving of salad, before Darren had handed it to Reggie. "Even I don't like kale that much, Luis. But it isss a healthy green."

Reggie got Luis a bit of salad, and poured a bit of dressing on the side. "There we go, Luis~ And we got you some steak nuggets to go with it. Don't that sound good?"

Roman blinked a bit, looking around the room for a moment. "uhhh...i'll go get him. maybe he's sleeping?" He shortcut to Jeremy's room, and looked around the room. Seeing his brother curled up on his toddler bed, he scooped him up and brought him back downstairs.

"here's the little prince, he was sleeping in his bedroom. huh...he's been asleep for nearly six hours, crap he's gonna be up all night now..." Roman gently stroked Jeremy's cheek, eliciting a tired meow from his little brother.

Jeremy's eyes opened up, and he looked around a bit, then he saw his Mom; and started mewing excitedly for her. He was so tired, he wasn't signing any at all.

Eli pressed a soft kiss to her head, and smiled to her. "Of course I would, Nikki...right now, Tatti's doing some mild treatments, to see how he responds. It's why Tatti's really weak right now. His...memory is starting to go a bit, but he's still doing very well."

Coming into the living room, he smiled again seeing the table set, and Eddie was sitting at it; beside Mystic. "Oh, everything looks so nice..."

Edge made his way down to the Barrier room, and he smiled brightly, seeing it having been broken. "Oh my god, it's broken...it worked...everyone's free now..."

Eb chuckled slightly and kept eating, pretty glad for the change. She loved the protein more than bread anyway.

Luis put a serving of salad onto his plate along with the dressing. He still seemed to not be happy with the fact he was going to get salad, but he'd make an attempt. Least he can eat meat like reptiles do, that was something.

Marris sighed, "Oh boy...hey baby kitten. You hungry? I know we stopped ya from napping." Marris gently petted his head, still unable to carry him or even have him on her lap. Her swollen stomach took most of that room.

She wanted to just hug him and kiss him but she couldn't really carry him. Not with her being the way she was.

Verri panted heavily and saw Edge and Shadow.

"..H-Hi...Edge...Y-Yeah...see...? I...I said...i'd...do it..." Verri would pass out from exhaustion from all the extra magic that coursed through her body. Now that it was over, she felt completely drained.

Paps really enjoyed the food he'd made, and he went and got another portion of it, with a breadstick. "oops, look like i got the cheese filled one. guess i'll do the dishes tonight~"

Kintaro watched as Luis was going to try some salad, and he smiled sweetly, pushing a lock of his sandy blonde hair behind his ear. "Thank you Lui. You're making Touchan very happy~" He picked up a large chunk of the peppercorn steak and swallowed it easily, while Mikane was playing around with a few little pieces of steak on her highchair tray.

Jeremy fussed in Roman's arms, and looked around to the table curiously. Seeing the pizza, he made a slight face then looked to his big brother. [Cookie!]

Roman shook his head as he got out Jeremy's same folding high chair that he still occasionally used. "here you go baby bro! that's not a cookie, it's a pizza. but maybe you'd be better with a garlic knot?"

The skelecat grabbed a garlic knot and started to pull it apart a bit for his little brother. "there we go!"

Jeremy sniffed at the garlic knot, and grabbed a piece of it, biting at it curiously. His large fluffy tail started waving, and he ate it slowly with little problem.

Edge just watched in amazement, at the now missing Barrier. He had laid down onto the floor, and he whined softly, seeing her potentially so injured. The waterkits started mewing, wanting their mothers.

Aquaria began to give Verri some supportive magic, pressing a soft kiss to her wife's forehead. "...See youse two came back. What do you even want? We've got a hell of a lot on our plates now...just gettin' rid of this was the first step of a lotta shit."

Edge watched as Taffy carefully got down from his back and had picked up the twins. "...We're going home. I'm...glad the Barrier's down...but we've got things to deal with too I guess..."

"Darling, no. You went through the trouble of making dinner. I can handle the dishes, it's alright." Happy assured.

"I'll help too!" Roxie bounded up happily before grabbing another bread stick to wipe some sauce out of his plate. Kiddo looked like he was in heaven.

Luis still looked none too happy about the salad on his plate. He picked at it for a while before trying a bite. The dressing made it taste a little better but he still didn't eat all of it.

James chuckled at the sight, "Picky eater? Apple don't fall far from the tree. You were like that too, Darren."

"I was not!" Darren blushed heavily at that.

"You took cooking early because you were tired of not eating what you wanted! I remember that clear as day! Made tomato soup with cheddar bits, you stormed into the kitchen and made yourself some clam chowder!" James laughed.

"Something's better than nothing. I'll make him his protein milkshake in a second. That should hold him until breakfast tomorrow." Marris chuckled and ruffled her baby boy's head before she got herself up and headed to the counter.

Frisk headed over to grab their brothers while Aquaria took care of Verri. Lot of things were coming...they knew. They settled their brothers down by their mom and signed at Edge and Shadow, {You're going back to Swap? Are you two okay?} They looked worried.

Tahi managed to get down find enough, not phased at all by Aquaria's hostility, "Things don't last forever dear. Be good to go home. A lot to do and see once she wakes up. I'll make a nice soup for her to get her strength back. Would that sound nice?"

Paps chuckled, taking another bite of the cheesy breadstick. "nyeheheh, alright happy. just was a little harmless prank i'd figured. cuz we ran outta cheese before i could make more than one!"

Kintaro watched with a wary eye as he ate another few hunks of his three steaks he had. It was a light meal for him, but despite his issues with digestion, he'd started spacing his meals out over the week to every other day, so he could eat meals regularly with his family. "Oh, you were a picky eater too, Anata? Goodnessss..."

Reggie chuckled brightly, eating some of his own salad. "Darren here normally does the cooking 'round the house, it's usually Japanese style, good cooking that is. Less it's fried chicken, then I'm cooking. Kintaro loves my double fried chicken don't ya?"

Kintaro blushed softly, and nodded. "Hai, that chicken isss wonderful! I wasss hoping you'd make it thisss weekend, Reggie?" The old dragon nodded in response, and grinned.

Jeremy mewed at the head ruffle, and continued to mostly play around and eat at the garlic knot. It seemed he wasn't that happy to eat it, but he did so begrudingly. Comic had settled into one of the chairs eating a second slice of pizza, a sweet grin across his face. "kristy, i swear you're made of garlic sauce and sour cream sometimes..."

Kristy was licking the inside of one of the garlic sauce containers, and she giggled, licking her cheeks a bit before wiping them off. "It's just so good Daddy! You're the one who puts water into the ketchup bottles to get every last drop out anyways~"

Edge nodded, and stood up onto his paws, before changing to his normal form; as he put his arm around Shadow lightly. "Yeah...we're uh...good as we can be I guess? Just felt like it was time to head on back...we ain't gonna lose touch with you all though. So um...keep us updated."

Aquaria frowned, still looking after Verri, and she let out a burbling huff. "...yeah, whatever. Just go do your own thing, we've got our own surface to deal with now. Jus' don't come crawling back here when shit fucks up, Founder."

"you know pranks go over ren's head, pops." Eb chuckled as she slurped up her noodles. Roxie let out a noise and face of disgust, exactly why she was doing it.

Darren sighed and blushed heavily, "...I did better growing up...but can it really be picky eating when we had the same three meals everyday...?" He coughed out as he tried regaining his composure.

"That's what we had until we got the farm going again. Worked out for the better I think." James smiled and finished up his food.

Marris made a cup of chocolate milk with a little supplement mixed in for Jeremy. She knew he wouldn't be eating that much so this was her second option. Better than having him go hungry. "Here baby. Mama made you some milk." She kissed Jeremy's head and left him the 360 cup before patting Ro's head and handing Kristy some napkins.

"I don't know how any of you pack those condiments down unless I'm like this. How many times did I put you through a salsa run back then, babe?" She chuckled, remembering all those 'fun' times. Part of her hoped this was the last time she'd get pregnant, stuff was hard.

Frisk looked over at Edge and Shadow before offering them a hug goodbye. {Be safe...come... visit too...}

"Now now, Aquaria. No need for that. Least things turned out alright in the end. Come, let's get her to bed and rest. I believe you have an announcement to make too, dear." Tahi patted the water elemental's shoulder before looking to her unconscious daughter.

Luckily Verri was just knocked out and didn't have any other injuries. Too much magic use was most likely the cause.

Paps chuckled, smiling brightly. "yeah, but those pranks that they did pick up on were always the best ones~" He leaned over, and pressed a kiss to Happy's cheek, blushing when he saw he'd left sauce on them. "whoops...sorry bae...nyeheheh, i've always been a bit of a messy man, huh?"

He had a big chunk of grilled chicken between his teeth as he made a silly face to Happy.

Kintaro smiled, as he ate more of his food. "To not wassste food isss a very admirable talent."

Jeremy mewed at the kiss, and took the cup, starting to drink at it happily. Comic watched as Marris helped out their kids. "...oh shit, yeah, one point i had to ask callie for a special order of both sour cream and salsa. you were just mixing them both up and nearly drinkin' it sometimes..."

Kristy cleaned her face off, and snickered. "You drank sour cream and salsa? Eww..."

Roman had gotten another garlic knot and popped half of it into his mouth. "well, i still can go through like...a jar a day if i'm feelin' down. i just like the spiciness of it~ miss sour cream queen over here...i've seen you just eating straight from the tub if you're down."

Kristy blushed, and ate another bite of her pizza, having slathered it in the buttery garlic dip. "Romaaaan!"

Edge hugged Frisk back and he smiled to them. "We will, Risky Business. You know your old G'pa can't stay away for too long, yeah?"

Aquaria sighed, and nodded. "Yeah I know." She picked up Verri easily, and started carrying her to their bedroom. Once she'd laid Verri down and gave her another kiss, she made a face at herself, and went to the closet, pulling out her own royal garments. A nice bluish-green three piece suit, polished shoes, and she then gathered her dreads into a large, single ponytail. Affixing her cloak around her shoulders, she picked up her crown (which had been modeled after the King's crown somewhat) and she placed it upon her head.

Sighing to herself, she then headed out to where she would put out the official announcement, along with the Royal edict that there will be an investigation before anybody is allowed to go to the surface.

Happy giggled at the feeling of the kiss, only to giggle more at seeing him make the silly face. "Always have been...you've gotten a little better. Though I don't mind much at all." They cleaned their face up with a napkin before booping a tiny bit of sauce onto Pap's nasal ridge.

Eb and Roxie snickered at the sight. Though they couldn't judge, both of them were messy in their own ways too.

"And who's fault was that? I can't do that stuff now, ugh...it's too much. But when I was having you two, it's basically what I'd crave all the time. Least it gave me a good idea on what Jeremy was gunna be like when I was having him. Lot of milk and chocolate mostly." Marris chuckled before grabbing another slice to eat. She'd only take a bite when she rolled it up and dipped it into the pizza sauce.

"You two are like your dad. That's where ya get it from." Marris shook her head with a smile, "Not exactly a bad thing, long as you two drink some water too. Don't wanna dehydrate yourselves."

Shadow would hesitantly hug back, her interest and trust in humans was still low, but she was trying to make an effort. It was good enough for Frisk. Though Flowery kept his distance just in case. He was a bit nervous with the news of Edge and he was scared shitless about Shadow. {Be safe} Frisk would sign before taking their brothers and following Taffy back to the castle to put them down for a nap.

Verri muttered something as the bedroom door closed. She had woken up slightly to the kiss Aquaria gave her but was too exhausted to stay awake. The best thing for her was to rest and gain back some energy. Likely she'd be out of it for the rest of the day anyway...

Meanwhile in Swap, Rockwell, Ames, Crimes, a human boy with a poofy afro, and a Fell raccoon like monster girl were all conversing with each other in Bitter's home. Rockwell wanted to check up with Bitter and his friends decided to tag along. It was suppoed to be band practice day but they decided to make it a chill day instead.

"Got a nice house, Mrs. B. Real cool here." The ferret girl, Della, spoke up as she relaxed against the arm rest of the couch.

The human boy was currently with Crimes in the kitchen trying to help out set up some snacks. Crimes was mostly supervising since they didn't really know what they were doing. Cooking was their brother's thing, not theirs. Luckily Terrance got it, "Ya sure you don't want any Mrs. B? I brought enough over." Terrance mentioned as he set up his stuff on a plate.

"i mean...we could have just asked her to make us stuff, dude. g'ma's cooking's bomb." Crimes shrugged as they bit into an uncooked weenie.

"Dude, I always bring snacks. Plus we're kinda just hanging around here out of the blue anyway. Your G'ma doesn't owe us stuff. I know we're called The Degenerates but that doesn't mean we gotta act like 'em offstage." Terrance rolled his eyes before heading back to the livingroom.

Paps grinned, his tail waving languidly behind him. "aww...hapsta~" He ate the piece of chicken, his orange tongue coming up to lick at the sauce on his nasal ridge, before he grabbed a napkin himself. He could hear the giggling of his spouse beside him. He seemed to be in great spirits that night.

Jeremy had perked up at the word of chocolate, as he drank from his cup. He put it down, and looked to Marris. {Choco? I want!}

Comic shook his head, as he patted Jeremy's head softly. "no no, kitten, you got chocolate milk right there, kiddo. you don't need any chocolate, a'right? got enough in your cup."

Edge nodded, and after Taffy had left with Frisk and the waterkits, he sighed; looking to Shadow. "...Thank you for staying by my side, moumoune. I dunno what I woulda done otherwise...c'mon, let's go back home."

He then went to the Observer, and dialing in Swap, the device opened up; then he and Shadow went through. He looked around a bit, and saw it hadn't been moved from Napstaton's house and he grinned lightly. Hearing piano music, his tail started to wag excitedly. "That's Doc!"

Wingdin was doing some knitting for Harmony while she sat on the couch, as Cupcake played piano after they'd all had dinner that evening. On the top of the piano was both a cup of tea, and another sopapilla that he was nibbling at between chords that was his second dessert from Consuela that evening.

Bitter was in her chair, a cup of black coffee beside her, her cigarette dangling from her lips as she was working on a sudoku book. Looking up from the book, she chuckled softly. "Thanks, Della. An' naw, I ain't hungry Terrance. But thanks anyways, hun..."

"I'm gonna prolly get some skull and bones, eh, what do they call 'em? The fairy lights or somethin...but it'll be skull and bone styled, to hang around the family pictures, give 'em more light on that wall ova there." She pointed somewhat behind her, to a wall that was interspersed with family portraits, and the shaky cross-stitching of dark and morbid phrases she was known for.

After a few minutes, she looked up from her book again, and smiled. "Oh Della, was it you, or your friend from school..." She'd pointed to the raccoon/ferret girl with a slightly shaky hand. "...that had wanted a cross-stitch of one of my designs? I got it done. Had to go get more dark pink glittery thread, but it's done~"

"Or was it you, Ames? I forgot..." Bitter muttered as she went to her inventory, pulling out the finished embroidery design.

Marris chuckled at the sight and ruffled his hair before pulling back in a wince. She took a deep breath and relax herself. "I'm good. Not a contraction. One of the kiddos just kinda got me good there. Easy you two, I ain't a kick toy." She groaned and patted her stomach.

"You three gunna be ready when they come? I know it's pretty much you two's second time around." Marris managed a small smile as she felt the kicks calm down in her.

Shadow nodded and stayed behind him again, "I will stay with you forever, mon loup...always." She squeaked out and followed him through the Observer. Her ears would be instantly drawn to the piano music, seeming curious of what was going on.

Harmony was seated on her little pillow as she played with her soft bunny toy, her mouth currently busy with a teething toy since her tiny fangs were starting to come in. Zhara had warned with bat monsters, fangs came first and early before baby teeth showed up.

The twins Nikki and Maxie were more than happy to listen to their grandpa play for now before they pulled out their own stuff to play along side him. Nikki got her own soundboard to make some drum and bass tracks while Maxie started making up lyrics on the fly.

"That sounds pretty cute. I think those look great, G'ma." Ames commented with a small giggle before Rockwell pulled her in for a small cuddle session. Boy had been getting a little more bold and clingy after what happened to him in Fell. Not that Ames minded, she loved hugs and was touch starved herself. The arrangement was fine by her. Though she had no idea what really happened, she just knew Rockwell was having a hard time and was slowly trying to get himself back to normal.

"Yeah, that was me! Thanks so much Mrs. B! That's gunna look totally cool on our costumes!" Della rushed over to hug the tea cup, girl was friendly despite the fact she looked like she could murder someone with her claws and spiked boots.

Comic looked askance at Marris, letting out a sigh when she'd immediately started to just calm herself down. "alright, if ya say so kit-kat..."

Roman tilted his head a bit, and set down his garlic knot. "...i guess. i mean, there's nothing else we can do but be ready."

Kristy smiled, giggling softly. "Of course Mom! The new twins' room is all ready, and I'm excited to meet our new little siblings!"

Edge came up the stairs leading to the main room, and smiled brightly seeing his husband playing piano while his wife was knitting. The clacking of her needles stopped, as she saw him.

He took a few more steps in, and he smiled sweetly to them all. "Caddy, Wingdin...it's...really great to see you all..."

Wingdin stood up and she set her knitting to the side and came over to him cautiously; but still smiling. "I thought you gone forever, Edgy...we had thought you could call, but Bitter, she told us you had forgotten your phone before...any of that had even started..."

Cupcake had stopped his piano playing and he smiled a bit to Edge and Shadow. "It's lovely to have you back home at least...are you just, passing through here, to get home or...?"

Bitter returned the hug, and she smiled sweetly to Della. "Aw, thanks kids. Oh, if ya want more, I can make you some for your costumes. I just made that one, because you'd...well, only asked for one. Ain't got much goin on lately, so it's nice to have you all over for awhile."

She took a sip of coffee, and smiled as she leaned back in her recliner. Her right eye was back to being paralyzed as it had nearly always been, a large crack above and leading into it. But it didn't seem to slow down the teacup at all. Sometimes she felt lonely in her house, with no one else there; but she wasn't going to let herself wallow like she had previously when Edge had passed away.

Bitter was kidding herself if she was still acting normally however, because she still rarely ate, unless someone really pressured her or she had someone with her. As a result, she was back to being as slender as she had been in the Fell underground.

"I'm good. It really was just a strong kick. I can tell the difference between that and actual contractions. Third time around, Sans. I know what I'm doing." Marris assured and kissed Comic's cheek, letting out a small purr as she nuzzled him.

"I am too, Kristy cat. I'm not gunna promise this will end up like Jeremy but I can promise I'll be fine." She gave a smile to her kids before getting up, "Come on...let's get ready for bed. I'm beat."

The twins stopped playing and singing as they heard Edge's voice. They weren't sure how to feel now that Edge was back. Both of them turned over to Cupcake, wondering what he was going to do. Figuring he was doing okay, they just gave nervous waves at Edge until they could figure out the awkwardness they had.

Shadow stayed behind , her cloak blanketed over her shoulders to hide her arms and her body. She was no way going to talk about their news...not now. Right now, she rather have Edge enjoy his time and say hello to his other partners. Hearing Cupcake, she only raised an ear and shrugged, "I am only following. I'm...unsure...I've never been here..."

"g'ma, ya don't gotta do that. it's okay." Rockwell assured, not wanting to impose.

"i mean...if she wants to do it, cuz...i say why not? g'ma can do some cool stuff. just uh...mind if we get back to ya on designs and things? we got a look for the band we wanna keep." Crimes shrugged as Della got off of Bitter, a little smile on her face the entire time.

"Thanks for having us again. Rockwell wasn't kidding when he said he had a cool grandma!" Terrance chuckled again as he placed the snacks down over at the coffee table for people to eat.

Rockwell had been trying to make a habit to visit his G'ma for the past three months. With Edge gone, he felt bad for leaving her alone. If it wasn't him with her, it was Eb, Crimes, their siblings or Tyra with her twin siblings and Shade. Even Nast had come on their own volition a few times, which was a big deal considering they hated leaving the house to visit others most of the time.

Everyone liked hanging around her for their own reasons. Just today Rockwell thought it would be cool to have his friends and bandmates meet her. Ames would never say no either to coming, she enjoyed the tea cup monster just as much as her boyfriend did.

Kristy and Roman nodded as they helped to clean up from their pizza dinner and they themselves headed to bed, toting Jeremy with them.

Comic followed behind Marris, a sweet grin across his face, as they came into the master bedroom. "you've still got those moves that put my soul on trial, kit-kat~"

Cupcake smiled, as he got up from the piano and came over to Edge giving him a hug, and then he came over to Shadow, giving her a kiss. "No matter what, it's certainly lovely to see you once again! We'd thought you were going to live in Fell you were gone for so long!"

Wingdin sighed shaking her head. "Caddy, don't lie...we thought you both, eh...passed on maybe or were in jail for what you doing. But we hear nothing from Verri so we didn't know."

The old teacup managed a blush and waved his hand nervously. "No no, I...just didn't want to be too graphic around the little notes is all...but I do figure you're headed on home. Bitter is doing well, and from what she's told us, she doesn't hold any ill will to you either! She's just not bothered to come find you."

"She say, old dog knows his way home. He come when he ready." Wingdin retorted as she came over and hugged Shadow gently with a smile, before she snuggled Edge. "We all miss you. Glad to have you back, Edgyboo."

Edge smiled and blushed at what Wingdin had stated. "Yeah well... Bitty is right. I know my own way home. And I've got our wife with me too, my sweet Shadow~"

With that, he headed out to leave the house and he grinned to Napstaton who was on the way to the living room. "See ya blue box! I'll be round to come visit sometime soon, yeah?"

Bitter laughed softly, and nodded. "Of course Crimes. I know youse for your own thing going on. One member might need a pentagram, the other a stylized baphomet...that kinda thing."

She grinned as she lit up a new cigarette, and got up to grab the TV remote. "Aw, I'm cool? That's real sweet, Terrance."

Settling back into her chair, she flipped the TV on, going to the music channels till she'd found the heavy metal station. "There we go...ooh, Pantera...you used to fall asleep to them Rockwell~"

Marris watched her kids go until Comic got her attention as she got led to the bedroom. "Don't worry, babe...I still got 'em~ Just lay me with everything you got." She purred before setting the soundproof spell on. Just another precaution in case the soundproof insulation on the walls wasn't enough. She was expecting a hard night of love making, and needing it to get through this last bit.

Once the door was closed and the spell was on...her clothes came off.

"We didn't keep contact with her...Edge and I kept to ourselves mostly." Shadow clarified before accepting the kiss. She seemed...worn out, even for not doing much. She still accepted the hug from Wingdin and even hugged back, "I am...thankful for the opportunity to be here...I haven't seen the surface or...been on it in...years."

She managed a small smile before leaving with Edge again, doing her best to keep up. She just hoped nausea didn't hit her again.

Crimes chuckled lightly before turning to their cat form to stretch and curl up on the couch to relax. Terrance already got a seat on the floor, prefering it over the couch as he snacked. "Well yeah! You're cooler than my grandma. She doesn't even have half the stuff you do! Most of her stuff is all like...baby pink and doilies everywhere!"

At hearing about Rockwell's lullaby of choice as a kid, some of them snickered while Rockwell turned red in embarrassment. "g'ma...come on..."

"That's so cute! You fell asleep to heavy metal?" Ames giggled out and hugged him, making him blush and hide in his jacket more.

"Dude! Serious? What did actual lullabies do for ya?" Terrance laughed along with Crimes who was just snickering in their cat form.

Comic's grin just widened as he led to their bed, his own clothes coming off just as easily. He had taken a double dose of his pain medicine for a reason, to give her all he had.

Edge changed to his bestial form once outside, letting Shadow ride on his back so it would be easier on her.

Bitter made a face at the idea of frilly pink things. "Pink? Only one who looks good in that, is my wife Wingdin and my husband Dr. Brewer. On me? Looks like a marshmallow chick threw up."

"And doilies are only good when they're paper and underneath a little cake. What are they even supposed to do normally? They just... fuckin collect dust." Bitter remarked, taking a puff from her cigarette.

As she listened to the kids a bit, she yawned herself. "Regular lullabies? Like what, twinkle twinkle little star, bullshit like that?"

When Terrance had nodded, she laughed. "Usually he'd start crying, poor dear. He preferred strong guitar riffs and heavy bass. Crimes, ooh, you loved it when G'ma would sing Black Sabbath though~"

She drank more of her coffee, chuckling softly, while she went to her bedroom, getting her 1972 electric guitar. Heading over to where she kept an amp set up, almost disguised as a footstool, she turned it on and plugged it in.

Then she began to sing a bit. Her voice was as raspy as ever, but over the years her playing had gotten rather good. "Take me through the centuries to supersonic years, electrifying enemy is drowning in his tears...all I have to give you is a love that never dies, the symptom of the universe is written in your eyes!"

And Marris would take it head on. Pun both intended and not intended. Though when they were done, she noticed nothing really changed except she was now hot from everything and the fact that it felt her small contractions just stopped all together. "...Fuck...babe...can we do that again? Not enough over here..." (Come OOOON...these kids gotta get out!)

They'd listen in to what Bitter was saying. Ames was still giggling and cooing alongside Della while Terrance and Crimes were barely holding back their laughter. Crimes only stopped and Terrance's laughs broke out when Bitter mentoned his lullabies. "god damn it..."

Now both cousins were blushing and embarrassed messes.

They were at least thankful for the distraction their G'ma made when she brought out a guitar, but soon turned surprised when she started playing. "you play?!" "you fucking play!?"

Ames, Della and Terrance were completely into it, all of them excited and shocked over what they were seeing. "Okay, dudes...I take back what I said about your grandma! She's FUCKING COOL!" Terrance was having a ball while Ames giggled. She seemed to expect it while Della smiled in respect for the tea cup monster.

"Damn...hope I'm half the woman she is when I'm old." Della smirked as she enjoyed the show.

Comic laid his head against her stomach, himself sweating from how much he'd given her before. Despite there was no pain, he gave her a cheeky smile, his still present erection poking against her thigh. "i'm gonna be out for like a day after all this is over...but sure, leia, i'll give you another taste of my solo lightsaber~"

He then went for round two, giving it all he had for all of her.

Bitter finished up the song, unable to fully slide down on both knees, but she instead knelt down gently on one knee, and set her guitar to the side. "...I ain't that old, but thank you Della."

Getting back up once again, she turned off the guitar, and unplugged it from the amp, setting the black crochet back on top of it. "There we go...and yes you two, your G'ma plays guitar. I taught myself back in the Underground actually. Got into the dustmetal scene, and I started teaching myself. I was off a few notes, but that wasn't too bad."

By then there was a knock at the door, and she set her guitar into the chair and went to see who it was. Seeing it was Edge, she scowled, and opened the door. "What're you doin here?"

Edge sighed, looking to Bitter. "I just... finally figured it was time to come home..."

She'd tried giving the best she had too, second round did a lot better than the first pleasure wise. Luckily the spell was on, otherwise she could fill a stage with how much noise she was making. But in terms of progress...nothing.

"...Babe...i love you...and holy shit...that was good...but...I think we gotta call it quits here...I can't go more than 2..." She panted out and stretched slightly on the bed. (Welp...looks like I'm stuck until it comes back around again...uuuugh...)

The five of them were extremely impressed with things and talked amongst themselves even as Bitter went off to open the door.

Rockwell and Crimes didn't even notice Edge and Shadow had been there.

Shadow gave a slight nod, her ears folded down in exhaustion and fatigue, "...I...hope this...isn't a bad time. Or...if we...are still allowed here...in..our home..." She wasn't really sure to look at Bitter in the eye. normally she'd be very unapologetic and in people's faces, but now she just seemed out of it. Be it from shame, fatigue or something else, it was hard to tell.

Comic was left panting raggedly, himself utterly wiped out by then. Getting up off the bed, he went and grabbed a towel, cleaning Marris up some, as well as himself.

Then he slumped on the bed and simply curled up beside her, his head tucked against her shoulder. "i'm boned dry babe, even if you wanted to go round three somehow..."

Bitter watched sullenly, and she shrugged. "You're allowed, you are still my wife and husband. C'mon in. I ain't made nothin for dinner, but the grandkids and their friends got a snack plate thing going..."

She managed a slight smile and gave Shadow a gentle kiss on her cheek, then gave one to Edge as well. "I don't like what you did...but, least there ain't no way that witch could come back now hopefully..."

Marris let him cuddle up to her and purred lovingly. Even if it didn't do what she wanted, it was still a good night over all. Though she wouldn't fall asleep so easily...leat not yet. The rush of their love making was still in her mind and body...

She'd still close her eyes and rest with her husband...when her rush wore off...she'd really see what kind of work it did. An hour later, she was jolted awake by a hard pain and a lowering feeling in her gut. Marris rubbed her stomach with a free hand and slightly hissed. She tried shaking him awake but moment she tried turning to face him...a certain liquid bursted between her legs. "...Oh fuck me..."

Shadow managed a little smile and nodded, "It will...take me time to get used to things...but...I am..willing to learn...please..."

The kids on the couch would calm their chattering once they saw Edge and Shadow come in. "oh, hey g'pa. hey..uh...grandmama shadow...uh...you're...back! cool..." Rockwell decided to try and be somewhat civil with the two, though he still had his own confusing feelings about the two. They did disappear for three months without a word after all...

Comic muttered in his sleep, utterly wiped out from their lovemaking, until he'd turned over and his foot hit the puddle of liquid.

"huh? what? i knew you were...pissed off 'bout the twins... didn't expect...to get pissed on, heheheheh..." He muttered, in his usual muffled baritone voice, as his pain medicine had long since worn off.

Bitter smiled, and gestured for them to come inside. "Sure thing. C'mon in, I just was showing the grandkids how their G'ma can rock too~"

She went over to her chair, and picked up her guitar once again, polishing it a bit with her cotton gloved hand. "I did get a California King sized bed, for all'a us, if youse decided to come back. It's been a bit lonely, but that'll be nice that you're back..."

Edge came inside the house, and after Shadow had followed him in, he closed the door behind him. "You're taking this...way too well. Here I'd have thought you'd be all over me?"

Bitter laughed brightly, shaking her head, as she fiddled with the guitar a bit. "Come crawling to you? Feh. I've got better things to do then mourn over an old dog that just lost on his way home. Now you're home, so that's good!"

Marris let out a growl, only for it to get stronger as she felt another contraction go through her. "Not the fucking TIME, SANS!"

She tried to sit up on the bed and rub her stomach, only getting as far as the edge of the bed and falling on her knees in a wave of pain."Ugh...F-Fuck me...I...I think y-you really did do it babe..." She started panting to calm herself down until it turned to pained moans, never had been more thankful for her pants to be off at that moment as the familiar feeling of baring down came upon her.

"Sans...you don't fucking help me...f-fine...but this baby's coming w-whether you want them to or NOT!" She barely held back another moan in pain as she started pushing.

All the teenagers were just sitting there, unsure of what to do at that moment...

Well...maybe for one thing. And if Crimes's hunch was correct...they better leave now. They've unfortunately heard what happens when their mom and dad make up over arguments.

"uh...alright. well...i guess we'll head out then. rocks, we still gotta do practice right? talent show is in another two weeks, we gotta get prepared." Crimes coughed out as they hopped off the couch to turn to their normal form.

"uh...yeah, good point. we all chill to leave?" Rockwell rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what was really going to go on but wasn't about to ask. His grandparents were together again, that was enough. "i'll uh...tell 'brimes that you two are back. so...see you? i'll stop by another time, g'ma." Rockwell managed a quick hug to her along with Ames. Ames even gave a soft pat on the arm on Edge, happy to see him again before joining with her friends and bandmates to teleport out of the house.

Shadow didn't seem to make a comment on that whole thing. She had her thoughts but that was about it, just prefering to be quiet for now.

Comic grunted as he struggled to even sit up in the bed. "fuck marrianne i'm trying...i can't really move much here..."

After a couple of tries, he got up in the bed, and struggled to move to get off the bed so he could help her. Soon, he struggled more, and he got into the floor beside her, grabbing his jacket as he readied to help her with the twins.

Roman, Kristy and Jeremy were still sleeping peacefully in their bed, unknowing of their mother laboring just a room away from them, due to the soundproofing put on their parents bedroom.

Bitter watched as the kids left the house, and she looked to Edge and Shadow with a critical expression. "You just decided to mosey on out to the depths of Fell, leaving me all alone, huh?"

"Bitty..." Edge started to apologize, when he felt the gloved hand of his porcelain headed wife pulling him down by his collar to reach her height.

"Don't you dare Bitty me... you're gonna make up for all that shit you pulled. Bedroom. Now." She pointed to the bedroom with her free hand, and smiled to Shadow, giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "If you wanna join us you can, but you don't have too. I might not have LV, but I know how to lovingly torture my old dog~"

"Get the box of toys out while you're in there, Gaster!" Bitter called out, as she patted Shadow's shoulder gingerly.

Marris let out another pained grunt in response. "S-Sorry...just...f-fuck this hurts...j-just...h-help me...w-when you CAN!" she started clawing at the bedsheets as she started pushing again. Her on her knees was helping move things along as by the time Comic finally got to her she managed to push the head out of the first kid.

Part of her was thankful and hating the fact the room was soundproof else she could have yelled at the kids for help instead or at least called her pop in law for help. Be a few more pushes and claws in the bedspread before the first one was born and crying.

"T-There we go...f-fuck w-what time is it...?" Marris panted out, trying to focus on a clock somewhere, the earlier fatigue was coming back to haunt her even though she was only half way done.

Shadow wasn't expecting Bitter to act like that after everything. She was still expecting her to be pretty pissed since she helped instigate the whole thing. She wanted to tell her...but...it would be something for another time. News could wait, and she wasn't showing anything just yet...too early. "...Very well. let me help...it is the least I can do."

The bat monster would head into the bedroom to see how Bitter wanted things to be made up, figuring things might turn out alright.

Comic cradled the first baby, and he had the biggest grin on his face just then. "awww, they're so beautiful! you're doing great babe, just take a breath, take a breather...then you can push again yeah?"

Looking to the clock on the wall, he chuckled softly. "it's 2:18 am, kit-kat..."

Bitter meanwhile was standing in the bedroom, already down to no clothing at all, her embroidered patch easily seen on her side. "Oh Gaster~ Why don't you put that tongue to good use, now that you're properly restrained?"

Edge had been chained to the bed loosely, and he had hearts in his eyelights, seeing the obviously playful leather whip she had in her gloves.

"F-Fuck me...a-alright...Baby okay...?" Marris managed to get a peek at the little bundle in her husband's hands before she felt the urge again.

She tried breathing through it before pushing. This one seemed to be taking a little longer than the sibling. But after about 10 minutes of pushing and breahting, something was starting to come out. But it wasn't a head...looked more like the bottom of the baby as there seemed to be a tiny tail poking out from it.

Baby was being born breech...almost like Jeremy. Marris was starting to look tired and pained the more she kept pushing and groaning, but she was still staying determined.

Shadow managed a smile as she started stripping too. "If he's doing that, allow me to show you both in kind." She didn't mind, she liked a challenge.

Comic nodded as he gently cleaned off the little baby, hearing tiny mews from them. "aw, yeah they're doing great..."

After watching and helping the best he could with Marris through the second baby, his eyelights blinked out. "um...um, oh shit... it's another breech...i gotta turn em around...ziedy taught me how after jerri!"

Thinking for a moment, he pressed a kiss to her sweaty cheek, and then gingerly reached up into her, pushing the kitten back further into her with one hand, while he started to press and massage her stomach some. "c'mon kitten... c'mon turn around for papa..."

Feeling with his fingertips, his grin widened. "okay they feel right!"

Marris almost didn't hear him but once it registered what was going to happen, she tried reaching him to stop.

But it was too late and she let out a scream of pain as she felt her baby being pushed in. The massaging helped somewhat but she was now just making tears into the bed from pain.

"Good! Now fuck off and let me PUSH! AAAAAAAAAAGH!" She let out another pained screen man as she pushed, the head now peeking in and out as she struggled. She was tired, in pain, but the baby was still on their way.

After what felt like forever, she gave the final push, the baby slid out easily enough onto her hands. Marris easily held them close and patted them to get them crying. She'd cry in tired relief once they did, though she did look really pale.

Comic nearly was bowled over backwards by Marris, and he laid on the floor, cradling the first baby and tearfully smiling as he heard the second one. "...oh my god...you did so damn good, i'm sorry i was too slow before...i'm gonna call pops, okay?"

He got his phone out from his pocket, still gently kissing the first baby's cheek; as he dialed up Gaster's number.

Gaster had certainly been deep asleep when he heard his phone going off, and he yawned, sitting up from the bed. Caddy mumbled softly in her sleep as she hugged her pillow, having been dislodged from her pudgy husband's side. Hello? You know how late it is, don't you Sans?

yeah, dad...marris just um, gave birth in our bedroom. the first twin came out fine, the second one was breech and uhh...we're both in the floor, she's pale and i'm having another case of neuromuscular block, can't really move my legs much, pops. we're in the bedroom, and it's...uh super sound proofed. Comic muttered, as he reached over with his free hand, gently running his fingers through Marris' hair.

Bitter and Shadow had their fun with Edge, who was panting in sheer bliss while he was still lightly chained to the bed. "...Aw...damn...damn you both did so damn well...didn't know youse could ride me...so good Bitty..."

Bitter just leaned against Edge, and grinned lightly. "...of course I can, Edge. It's friggin nearly 3 am, I'm bushed and ready for damn bed already. What about you Sugar?"

She had decided to start trying to use a new nickname for Shadow, as she smiled to her wife.

Marris nodded exhaustedly and leaned against the bed, looked like she was still bleeding some after the last baby. She was still holding onto them as they cried. Little skeleton girl with her red hair and skeletal cat tail. The older one was pretty much the same but her tail was much shorter. Least both looked better than their mom currently.

"I'm very much ready for bed. I'm...exhausted. But I cannot complain about tonight." Shadow chuckled, seeming to like the name. She gave a soft kiss to Bitter's cheek before going to flop down in bed. All the energy she did have just sapped out of her.

Gaster got up from the bed, and he headed out the door, grabbing his coat as he went to the car, to head over to Marris' house. Okay, Okay, I'm on my way, Sans. Just keep her stable! We'll get her and the kids to the hospital!

Comic saw that Marris was bleeding, and with his blue magic he managed to grab a clean towel from their closet, and he helped to lightly put it against her crotch to staunch the bloodflow. "pops is coming over, marris. i figure you don't wanna call the ambulance, scare the kids, yeah?"

Bitter smiled, as she helped Edge out from the light collar, and she'd put away the used toys into a seperate box, ready to be washed in the morning. "Aww, thanks Sugar...hmm, we're gonna have to go to the hardware store before we play next time, G. Ya broke your chain."

She came over to the bed, gently hugging Edge with a sweet smile. "Our big dog needs his funtime chain don't he? Or he just might eat us the hell up~" She then stuck her finger up his nasal hole and twisted it forcefully, her sweet smile turning downwards for a moment.

"And don't think this gets ya off the hook for all that shit ya pulled in Fell! I still can't believe you. But..." She gingerly then pulled her gloved finger out from his nasal hole and patted his cheek. "...tonight mostly made up for it. I took care of a lot of it on our end here. All'a Swap nearly knows about the Headhunters now. But they see it as it was mostly self-defense. And we had to lie that someone had apparently mutilated the bodies afterwards. Thankfully there were no cameras around when it happened. No one knows of your bestial form and what you did that day."

Getting into the bed, she closed her eye and sighed, snuggling against Shadow instead of him. "I and others ended up saving yer ass, so you can call before a personal 'thank you' from you, Edgy."

"Mhmm..." Marris muttered weakly, still looking pale. Even her hold on the baby was slacking. But she was trying to hold on.

"...Thank you..." Shadow did manage to squeak out that. Though, she didn't feel all that comfortable or safe with things. Likely because there was still so much she needed to get used to.

Things were hard when she was last alive...now things seemed harder as she had to be much more kind. It would be difficult, but perhaps it wouldn't be too bad with her new partners. She just cuddled up to Bitter.

"...So...what does that mean for us then...? Or...for me...?" That was the only thing left on her mind.

Comic gingerly took the other little girl from Marris' arms, and he looked over her carefully, himself worrying over her. Normally until she was able to get medical help, she was bitching and screaming, and fussing her head off. But she was listless, and seemed so out of it.

"oh, fuck...fuck, marris...marris, marrianne, are you okay?!" Comic's tone was getting more worried, and once he had both of the girls in his jacket, he began to crawl over to the door.

Dragging himself as quickly as he could, he threw open the door to their bedroom, and yelled. kidsssss, we need some help in here please!

There was a loud whump heard, as Jeremy had thrown his nighttime cup to the floor and he began to fuss and scream. Kristy immediately was in his room picking him up into her arms.

Just a moment later both Roman and Kristy had shortcut into their parents room. Roman took Jeremy, while Kristy ran over to Marris' side.

"Mom?! Oh my god, you're bleeding out!" Kneeling down beside Marris, she pressed the towel more against her pelvis, putting more pressure on the area she remembered from health class.

Within just a couple minutes of Comic's yelling, Gaster had come into the house, and was coming down the hallway. "Sans? Marris?"

Bitter opened her eye, gazing to Shadow. "For us? Nothing really, far as I can tell. You got a reason for the killing. It takes awhile to really lose the feeling of doing that. I know it's still hard for Boss sometimes. Red never really cared for it much, so it was easier for him at least. Or he's just to lazy, heh."

Looking to the ceiling for a moment she sighed. "...as for you...I dunno really... I mean your my wife. It just... makes sense? And as for the whole Black Thorns... They didn't really mention you, it's not like they know you or even him as this big killer or anything. You're not the shadow of 'The Founder' anymore. You're just you. Grandmother, mother and family member. It's a... mostly easy life? I mean, we've obviously got shit going on, but hopefully...things have calmed down for now!"

Marris was still looking out of it. She did seem to register Kristy was there when she got close.

"Kris...cat...'m...o-okay...sibs...c-came...o-over...now..." She tried to assure but came out so tiredly. Something was pretty wrong if she wasn't fussing or fighting over the hospital.

She barely seemed to register Gaster coming in, but once she did, she managed a very tired and dizzy smile, "hey...here...g-good...just...i'm.." She really seemed out of it...

Shadow only managed a nod in thought. For now, she snuggled up to Bitter and tried to rest.

There was a lot for her to get used to...but this was one feeling she could at least hold onto. It felt nice. She hoped things kept this way. "...New times come for us...I am...going to need time...but...if it calmed down...and I can learn...perhaps I can get used to peace. Especially if I have you two as loves..."

The one thing she held onto could be something for later. For now...she just wanted cuddles.

Kristy shook her head, as she continued to try to stop the blood flow. "Papaw! HURRY!" She yelled out in fear. Roman just kept lightly bouncing Jeremy in his arms as he was stressing, his eyelights small as he tried to keep his baby brother from seeing what was going on with their Mom.

Gaster had gotten into the bedroom, and using his magic; he'd picked up Comic, then he hurried over and scooped up Marris into his arms. "Kristy, get the kittens, wrap them in Sans' jacket, we're going to hospital now."

Then he hurried out to his vehicle, Comic floating in his magic, until he'd placed him into the backseat. Roman shortcut to the car, with Kristy right on his heels, carrying the new twins. She gingerly laid the twins on the floorboard of the back of the van, trying to keep the newborn girls comfortable and safe. Comic was able to lean over and got Jeremy into his car seat with little issue thankfully.

Soon however, Gaster was speeding off to the hospital. The trip only took a few minutes somehow, and he scooped up Marris, running with her into the ER of the hospital to get her help. Kristy had grabbed the twins, and Roman grabbed Jeremy.

Comic looked around the backseat of the van, and he groaned. His old arm crutches were still back there. "...welp, it's something i guess..." Grabbing the crutches, he hobbled out from the van, and he made his way out from the van, locking it and going into the ER slowly. He was determined to be by his wife's side, even if his legs were still somewhat useless at the moment.

Bitter smiled softly, as she gave her a gentle kiss. "Of course, Sugar...it always takes time anyways...but I'm here by your side the whole way~"

Everything seemed to be a blur for Marris. Her daughter was calling her Papaw over, she heard Jeremy stressing, next thing she was in the car. She didn't know what was going on but she just felt tired.

Wouldn't be long until nurses took Marris away for emergency treatment, along with the newborn twins to get them assessed and evaluated to make sure. Once they got word of what had happened, treatment came in the form of surgery as Marris was taken away to the operating room. No one could go in unless they were medical staff.

It felt long...too long. But really it was about two hours before a doctor came out to speak the family. "Mr. Gaster?" A fox like monster came out of the room, thankfully with his surgery attire off and just in a lab coat. Family didn't need to see all that.

Kristy and Roman had fallen asleep against Gaster's sides, as he sat on the extra-large bench in the surgery waiting room. Jeremy was on his chest sleeping as well. Hearing the doctor, he looked up worriedly. "Yes?"

Comic looked to the monster, shakily getting to his feet; finally a half-hour ago the feeling had come back for him. "yeah? uh...what's goin' on? she's been in surgery for awhile..."

"We just finished with her. She's going to be just fine. She had a great tear in her soul that manifested as an internal cut from when she delivered her children. We ran a few tests and we believe what happened was one of the childs' souls may have been connecting to a smaller soul tear and ripped at it during delivery. We managed to patch the tear and stop the bleeding in her but will need bed rest and observation for the next week. This can sometimes happen since child placement can be anywhere on the soul. We usually don't advise those with cracked souls to bear children but patients do what they wish. Your newborns are healthy as can be, no underlying problems there. We'll have them and your wife transfered to a room where you can see them." The doctor spoke with a small smile. Least it was some good news, but things still happened.

Some nurses were already seen taking a sedated Marris out and away from the Surgery Ward, likely to have her housed in the maternity ward to recover.

Comic nodded, and he gripped onto the handle to the chair, he was honestly expecting the worst, and it was such a lift to his soul that she was okay for the time being. Only a moment later, he looked up at the doctor, a quizzical expression on his face. "wait...tears in her soul? i knew...she had some problems, but i didn't know that was so bad..."

Gaster gently picked up Roman and Kristy into his arms, using his magic to lift them easily; while keeping a hold on Jeremy against his chest. "She is hiding things, just like you do, Sans. Perhaps...when things are calming down you should speak with her."

Comic sighed, grabbing his arm crutches for more stability, as his legs felt like jelly still. "...yeah dad...i know that. i'm happy that she's healthy at least...um...the girls are good too...so...um, let's just head on to the room for now, huh, doc?"

He felt weak and powerless just then, as he followed behind the fox doctor to her room. As he came inside, he saw she was sedated still and he went to her bedside, holding her hand that didn't have IVs and monitors on it. Lightly rubbing his bony thumb on the back of her hand, he pressed a light kiss to it. Noticing the doctor was still in the room, and his Dad hadn't gotten there yet, he looked to him.

"...i know i'm not a patient here...but...her soul ain't as bad as this, is it?" He put his left hand over his chest, coaxing out his own soul. It was nearly transparent, a pale blue color, riddled with thin scars; deep within the core of his soul was a small pulsating area of pitch black...evidence of the tiny dose of DT his Dad had injected into him to keep him from dusting back when he was only 16 years old.

Marris was still soundly asleep. The twins were letting out little mewing cries as they lied in their little medical carriers. If she was awake, she would have likely scooped them up and sang lullabies for them. But there she lied, still under the effects of the sedatives.

Doctor Evans watched Comic take Marris's hand and be with her. He did seemed surprised at seeing Comic's soul, but did his best to examine it. "...No. Nothing like that. Her soul isn't transparent...but it is littered with all sorts of cracks, tears, and two missing pieces. One is smaller, happened with the child coming and we patched that as best as we could. The other looks like it's been missing for years. We did try to patch it as well but only time can tell if it will keep."

Comic gently nodded, letting his soul go back to his chest. Even that short time out while Doctor Evans had examined his soul hurt him some. "...thanks...um...thanks..." He didn't know what to say just then.

Gaster had come into the room, and he set Kristy, Roman and Jeremy into the recliner; and he went over to the girls, gingerly picking them both up. "Oooh, no need for tears little ones...shhh. Papaw is here..."

He went over to the couch and settled onto it, resting the girls onto his chest softly. Beginning to hum softly, he hoped they would calm down soon; as they laid so close to his soul.

Comic went back to holding Marris' hand, lightly leaning against the bed railing. After a few minutes, he had fallen asleep standing up on his feet.

The twins would soon calm down enough with being on their Papaw's chest, both of them seemed to fall back asleep as they suckled on their little skeletal paws and tails. Lot went on for the little ones.

A few moments would pass and Marris would start waking up. She groaned in pain but looked better than she did when she first came in, "Ugh...w-where...where am I...? Babies okay...?"

Marris would be a little groggy as she looked around, but once it hit here where she was, she grew annoyed, "Oh fuck me...not this place!"

Gaster looked over to Marris and he had a slight nervous smile across his face. "Marrianne...it is better to be here, then to have...bled out and dust in your own home, yes?"

"You had suffered a large tear in your soul, from one of the babies..." He sighed, pressing slight kisses to the twin girls heads as they slept on his soft chest. "...they told us...everything. Your soul is...very very bad."

Pausing for a moment, he stood up and gingerly placed the girls into their medical bassinets and he came over to her side. Apparently...you've had multiple tears in your soul, and one of the girls had been attached to it; causing a massive rip in your soul when they detached. And now, you're missing two pieces from your soul. One happened from the baby, the other, you'd been missing for a long time. Even though you don't like the hospital, neither do I...but it's the best place for you right now. You'll also be staying in the hospital for a week for observation.

Marris bit her lip once she heard about what happened to her. Fuck...that's why it felt so painful with the second twin...

Hearing they found about her soul made her look to her feet and the ground, anywhere that wasn't Gaster. She shook in anger knowing she was going to be stuck for a week but at the same time...she could be shaking for other reasons.

Fear. Shame. Pain. Guilt. Self-hatred. The list could go on.

"...I...I could...handle it...I can...just..." She stopped herself when she felt a sob coming on. She was trying to hide her feelings again...she wasn't allowing herself to feel it.

Gaster sighed gently, and smiled, until he heard her nearly sobbing. "Marris...Marris it...it isn't okay, but you do not need to try to hide anything. It is the same thing I tell Sans...hiding things, only leads to more heartache and problems in the long run. I know too much of that myself."

Comic started to wake up again, himself really exhausted by then. "...marris...hey honey...i...i tried my best to keep ya safe..." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her hand.

Kristy and Roman both had yawned snuggling Jeremy between them both.

Marris just shook her head as she took deep breaths, trying not to let herself cry. It was a bad habit that was going to take a lot for her to break...she'd need the time.

For now, she just pulled Comic to her bed and hugged him tight as she tried calming herself down more. There was maybe a tear that fell but she still seemed to try and bottle it up. Unwilling and afraid to show how scared and hurt she was. (They don't need that from me...they got their own shit...worse than me...don't do it...not now...not now...)

Comic found himself pulled up into the bed, and for a split second he wondered if his bones had gotten any lighter over the years. He gently snuggled against her, as she hugged him tightly. "...yer okay, marrianne...i'm right here for ya, we all are..."

Gaster went and sat down beside the older twins and gently rubbed their backs as they slept.

As he snuggled against Marris, he pressed light kisses along her cheeks; genuinely smiling to her. "...i love you so much marris..."

Marris snuggled him back and tried to rest again. She didn't feel like crying much anymore, another wave of exhaustion was hitting her.

"...I'm tired..."

Comic nodded gently, and pressed another kiss to her cheek softly. He just settled in to resting with his wife, while she recooperated and worked on getting better.

Across town, it still just the early morning hours, as Eddie had managed to wake up before Eli had; and he was wandering around the kitchen a bit. The old skeleton seemed almost lost, as he looked about for something. Feeling he didn't have it in his house, grabbing his cane, he then left the house.

Looking around, he knew that his daughters house wasn't too far away from their own. Going along the sidewalk, he got to their house, and let himself in with his key. Eddie felt so tired by then, however, that he settled into the recliner; and he fell asleep.

Over in Swap, Sansy had been laying in bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to sleep. Turning onto his side towards Marrie, he just put his arm over her, and he closed his eyes a bit, trying yet again to sleep. After a few moments, he let out a quiet noise and just sighed. He didn't want to bother Marrie any, so he just laid there, watching her.

Marris would just stare over at her dad-in-law and her kids before just knocking out. She'd deal later...right now...exhaustion was her biggest hurdle.

Mystic was still sound asleep with Napstablook. Max and Nicole would end up hearing someone enter the house and decided to investigate. The two were anxious on who it could be, but once they saw the familiar skull that was their Tatti, they grew relaxed and headed over. "Tatti...? Are you okay?" "What are you doing here? It's really early..."

In Swap, Marrie was still sleeping soundly, cuddling up to her husband when she felt his arm around her. She'd soon start to wake up slightly after shifting her weight and accidently pinching her tail with her leg. "Hmm...? Sansy...? What's wrong...?"

Eddie woke up a bit, and he smiled to the twins; patting his lap softly. "O-Oh...I...um...I'm okay, little ones...I just...c-couldn't find what I'd wanted..." He mumbled softly, smiling gently.

"S-So, I came here...b-but, um, I forgot what it was. Thought coming h-here would be...would be nice." He spoke gently, his voice trembling a bit as he did so. "Why don't you...c-come snuggle with Tatti for now, hm?"

Sansy blinked a bit, and sighed, snuggling his cheek against her shoulder. "...I haven't been able to sleep tonight. I...hope I didn't wake you..."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he let out a soft hurgle from his chest, and just hugged her gently. "I don't know what's wrong...the children are asleep, I took my medicines...hmm...it's just...I don't know, my dearest...something is keeping me up tonight. Hmph."

"Oh...okay..." "Yeah...we can snuggle." The two of them yawned, it was still roughly the early morning. Luckily they didn't have school today so they could sleep in a little more if they wanted.

Nicole and Max easily got onto the recliner and hugged their Tatti carefully before cuddling and making themselves comfortable.

"You didn't wake me...I think I woke myself up." Marrie giggled slightly. She pressed a few kisses onto his face and held him close to her chest as she purred softly. "Hmm...that's not any good...do you feel tired? Or Restless? Everything is okay as far as I know..."

Eddie smiled, pressing kisses to both of their heads, as he settled down softly beside them. "Mhm...thank you little ones...Tatti loves you both very much..." He yawned softly and settled in to go back to sleep with both of the twins in his lap.

Sansy smiled at the kisses, and he nuzzled her softly. "I do feel restless, my sweet dearest...but you think everything is fine now? I've...been so high-strung since our travels to Underfell...and...Mama and Papa are back again, it's...it's just so much...I guess maybe I don't know how to deal with all of this?"

He scratched the side of his skull and he frowned to himself. "...I just...don't know what to do with myself...and all these thoughts are running through my mind right now...I'm sorry Marrianne, I know I need to sleep, but I feel like I've drank a couple cups of coffee, even though I've sworn off of caffiene..."

"We love you too, Tatti..." "Yeah...we love you a lot..." Nicole seemed a little more down as she said that. She'd be the one to hang on the tightest as she and her brother would fall back asleep with him.

"It is a lot...so much really happened...three months went by like it was nothing...maybe tomorrow...we can take the kids and your parents, maybe get Paps, my sister, brother and all their kids...have a little family day at the beach. Like we used to do for Kryssie's birthdays. We had such a lot of stress as a family...maybe it would be good to have a little fun time with everyone."

She purred and nuzzled him back happily, "Your a good dad...a wonderful husband...and a great strong head of security...but...maybe you need a little something else? You trained Kryssie really well...maybe you can be a sports coach? You are still my tough and brave knight in shining armor~"

Sansy grinned brightly, his hurgling gaining in pitch as he laughed a bit excitedly. "Oooh! The beach! That's a wonderful idea, Marrie! I'm sure the children, Mama and Papa, they'll all love that!"

He cuddled her firmly, and grinned still, showering her with kisses where he could reach. His tail could be heard thumping against the bed by then, as he looked to her happily. "Ah! A sports coach...hmm...I did use to play soccer sometimes, hm. I'd have to learn all the intrasices of it perhaps, but no matter. Your Magnificent Sansy is always willing to learn anything new, my love!"

Hearing her calling him, her tough and brave knight in shining armor; a bright blush crossed his cheeks. "...You know I still have my old uniform...Hah, I wonder if it still fits me..."

Marrie giggled and cuddled back, easily pressing kisses to his face as best as she could manage with his kisses going all over her. "Long as you're having fun, Sansy. I don't mind."

Hearing him talk about his old uniform seemed to get her purring more, "Did you want to find out? Though...if you do...I can't guarantee it'll stay on~"

At that suggestion, he was up and out of bed; going to their closet, as he pulled out his uniform he kept in a protective bag. Removing his nighttime pajamas, he then slipped his dark blue pants, tucking them into his well-worn boots; then he pulled his shirt on, and tied his neckerchief around his neck. Grabbing the last things; his gloves and shoulder pauldrons, he affixed them to his shirt; then slipped his gloves on.

Turning to look back at Marrie, he posed exuberantly; grinning from 'ear' to 'ear'. "ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR KNIGHT, MY DEAREST BELOVED MARRIE? HEAD OF SECURITY AT THE OAKWOOD MALL, FORMER ROYAL GUARDSMAN OF THE UNDERGROUND, DEFEATER OF EVIL; AND CAPTURER OF YOUR HEART, FOR NEARLY THIRTY YEARS...SANS SERIF ASTER-JAE~"

With every few words out from his mouth, he'd come closer to the bed, and he gingerly cupped her chin in his gloved hand; gazing deeply into her eyes lovingly.

Marrie kept giggling and snorting in her own silly sounding laugh, but she was just happy and excited to see him like this again. She nuzzled his hand and tugged him over to the bed, "Always ready, my shining knight! Your princess awaits~"

If all that didn't help Sansy sleep, nothing will. Though morning would come around soon enough for everyone.

And when the run rose, so did Shadow. She didn't want to keep in bed the whole time, so she stayed in the livingroom with a book to read and watch the sun rise. It had been a long...long time since she last saw it. She gave a sober smile as she leaned against the window, hoping this time it would be a better day.

Edge snorted a bit, as he rolled over in bed, and his robotic arm laid against Bitter's face. She immediately made an angered noise and soon the sound of a kettle boiling could be heard, as she struggled to move. "EDGE! GASTER! Git yer fuckin' arm offa my damn head!"

The old dog yawned, and he merely grabbed Bitter into both arms, hugging her firmly against his chest. "...Mmm, missed you..." He pressed a sloppy kiss against Bitter's cheek, smiling sleepily to her.

Bitter just calmed down once he'd gotten his arm off of her face and she sighed, leaning against him softly. "...missed ya too, hound. But ya gotta nearly shatter me wit yer damn arm? Be careful..."

"Sorry..." He yawned a bit, and moved to sit up in bed; simply carrying Bitter in his arms as he headed towards the kitchen in his own lumbering, slow way. Seeing Shadow, he grinned softly. "Mornin' Moumoune...you enjoyin' the sunrise? It's really great ain't it?"

Paps had woken up that morning and he yawned, still half-asleep as he pressed his face against Happy's chassis. "...love you hapsta...can we stay in bed today?" His long tail started thumping slightly as he snuggled against his spouse, his one leg over theirs as he usually slept nearly tangled around them.

By the sunrise, Eddie was snoring breathily in the recliner, the twins snuggled in his lap. And Eli had gotten up and had found that Eddie wasn't in the house at all, which prompted a very worried call from him to his daughter. It didn't help that Eddie had forgotten to lock or even close the front door all the way behind him when he'd left.

{Come on, pick up, pick up, Mystie...oh god, where did he go? What was he even doing?} Eli was muttering to himself, waiting for Mystic to pick up, as he scoured the cabinets, seeing if Eddie had drank any before he'd left, which would have made things worse. {...There's nothing gone. All the wine, liquor...it's all here...what the hell is doing gone? Fuck I hope he's there...come on, bubbie, pick up!}

Shadow kept watching the window with her book in hand and a small smile on her face as she took in the sun.

She noticed Edge and Bitter come around and kept her smile, "Good morning...it is beautiful...I haven't been able to feel the sun in ages..." She got up from her spot to give both Bitter and Edge a kiss on the cheek. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad...

Happy smiled lightly at Paps, easily petting their husband's head as he lied against their chasis, "Well...I suppose a little longer couldn't hurt." They pressed a few kisses to his skull and relaxed in bed, "I love you too."

Peace wouldn't last long as sometime later, the sound of the smoke alarm from the kitchen was going off. Eb was attempting to make her own breakfast but the bacon she was frying had caught fire. "...fuck me..."

Roxie was at least quick and over to grab the fire extinugisher and put it out. "That's why I said watch out for the grease, sissy!"

Mystic was still sound asleep until she heard her phone go off. She let out a yawn and reached for the phone, groggily answering the call, "Hmm...? Abba...? What's wrong...?"

The twins were sleeping soundly against their Tatti, squeaking out little snores until both started to get a little cold. Max would be the one to escape out of their Tatti's grasp to go grab a blanket from the linen closet and go back to put it on himself, his sister and Eddie. Much better.

That little bit of noise managed to wake Napstablook as he slowly made his way to check on what was going on.

Bitter smiled at the kiss, and chuckled a bit. "Yeah...growing up in the Underground was hard...but it's real nice up here, Sugar." She was set down onto the floor, as she went and started to fix up a pot of coffee for herself. Edge went to the fridge, to pull out something to make to eat, and he frowned a bit. "Bitty, they ain't nothin' in here...have ya been not eatin' again?"

At him asking about her health, she frowned and sighed. "Been eatin...just not normally at home, Edge. So I ain't got much in the cabinets or fridge. For now, why don't we jus' go grab something to eat somewhere...we can groceries later on..."

The older skelegator brother was throughly enjoying the pets and loves from his spouse, until he heard the alarm blaring. The tone of it caused his hearing aids to screech, and he growled in pain; as he reached up, pulling them off. "fuckin hell! what the hell...why is that going off?"

He got up from the bed quickly, and came to the kitchen, looking to his children worriedly. "...uhh...why are you making bacon at nearly six in the morning? have you slept, ebrima? oh...oh let me help..."

Using his magic, he lifted the pan up, and put the whole thing into the sink, after the fire had been put out. "...eb, are you okay?" Paps voice was a bit louder, until he reached up and replaced his hearing aids, thankful the fire alarm had stopped it's incessant beeping.

Eli nervously smiled as Mystic finally picked up. {Oh thank the god, you picked up finally. Mater is gone from the house! I can't find him! There's no alcohol gone, but his cane is missing and so is he! I just hope he's okay...oh my god I am scared for his safety...he's never gone wandering before, I just...I don't know where he could go! He didn't even take his jacket either, he's...I think he's still in his nightclothes too...}

Eddie was still slumbering in the chair, his headscarf having fallen off of his skull as he slept, resting around his shoulders. His cane rested against the side of the recliner, himself peaceful with his grandchildren in his lap; his hands resting on their backs.

Shadow perked up at hearing about the lack of food. "Where will you both be going then?" She wasn't sure how trustworthy the surface was yet. After the last few things she knew of that happened...she couldn't be sure.

Happy would rush off to check what was going on, worried of what could be happening. They weren't expecting the kids to be causing fires. Least not this early in the morning and in the kitchen. "Are you two alright?!"

Eb gave a nervous smile while Roxie gave her a look of "I told you so".

"sorry pops...just..wanted to make breakfast...got a little hungry." She was avoiding the question of if she slept. She didn't, but she wasn't about to tell anyone.

"No she didn't. I heard her keyboard from my room " Roxie ratted her out, earning a glare from his older sister.

"gee...thanks bro..." "No problem, sissy!"

"Woah! hang on! What do you mean Mater's missing? Why would he just wonder off? That doesn't make any sense? I'll try and go looking for him, Abba. Don't worry." Mystic started to get out of bed, only for Napstablook to come back into the room.

"Um...Mystic...your...um...Mater's here...asleep with the twins..." Napstablook mentioned softly, not wanting to disturb the rest of the house.

Mystic blinked and sighed tiredly, just managing to get herself out of bed to get going, "Nevermind, Abba...Mater's here in my house. The twins are cuddled with him. I guess he wanted midnight snuggles? God almighty..."

"Thank you, Blooky. Can you just make sure he's okay? Maybe start getting some breakfast ready? Please?" She called at her husband who gave a small nod and headed off to do so. One less thing she had to worry about.

"We're all gonna head over to... somewhere. Where do you wanna go, Edge?" Bitter asked quietly, as she poured coffee gently into her empty head.

Edge thought for a moment, and he smiled softly. "Oh! We could go over to Grillby's place maybe! His daughter does great pastries."

Bitter finished up with filling her head, then the last bit, she poured into a small glass cup. "Hmm...we could go see our Fuku. She owes me a damn favor."

Paps sighed, putting his hand over his face. "okay...wait, you still aren't sleeping? maybe we need to get you some of mami's sleeping draught..."

Sansy had gotten up for the day, and he'd cleaned up the bedroom from his fun time with Marrie the few hours before, dressing back up in his Guardsman uniform once again, and went to the kitchen, setting up breakfast for his little army of children.

Grabbing his phone, he called Vera first, humming as he set up heart-shaped eggs in toast to cook in the oven.

Eli sighed, holding onto the counter for a moment. "Oh thank goodness...why the hell would he go there...but at least he's safe..."

"She is here?" Shadow raised her eyes in surprise, "Hmm...how odd..." She didn't say much else, figuring just to follow the two. "Much as that sounds...lovely...why not have breakfast with one of our children? It...has been too long..."

Truth be told, Shadow did miss being around her daughter and the boys the past few months. She had thought about them a lot, but her loyalty to Edge was greater than that.

"pops..come on. i don't need any sleeping draught. i just lost track of time. i'm okay! i swear! let's just go and get today going, alright? i'll take a nap later on." Eb really didn't like the idea of medication on her. She rather do things when she wanted to do them.

Marrie was still sound asleep in bed, in absolute paradise after the lovely time she had with her husband a few hours ago. She was going to enjoy the warmth while she could. But most likely wouldn't help matters since she was still missing her pants...

Azure and Seline were sound asleep since it was still early in the morning. Brandon was starting to wake up but didn't seem to make much noise. Instead, he just suckled on his tail and played with the nearby toys he had in his crib. Little one was reaching a year already.

Vera would soon pick up, yawning tiredly, "What's up, Sans...?" Vera wasn't a morning person, not even when she worked on the farm! She was just 100% wanting to go back to bed.

"I don't know, Abba. I'll go check on him right now. Will you be coming down over here then?" Mystic patted her swollen stomach as she headed over to check on Eddie and her twins.

The twins were still soundly asleep, even when Blooky was getting things out for breakfast. "Mater's been acting so different since that head injury...goodness I hope this isn't anything serious. Have the doctors contacted you at all?" Mystic could be heard coming down the hallway with her phone still in tow. She sounded pretty worried about the whole thing.

Nicole started to budge awake after hearing her mother talk. She peeked over to see what she was doing, but took it more as an invitation to sleep more.

Edge grinned and gave a slight smirk. "Sure, sure...we can go see Red or Boss...hm, which one would ya wanna go see?"

Bitter drank some of her coffee and sighed. "...well, guess we can go see Red. Ain't seen him in awhile. He's been staying home mostly since we got back from Fell. He did not like goin' back there, I can tell ya that much...or we can go bother Shade o'course. M'sure she wouldn't mind none...Tyra could be home, I know it's uhh...some kinda vacation week for the college I think."

Edge nodded, grabbing his phone that Bitter had kept charging for him. "Aw, thanks fer keepin' my phone active since I been gone, Bitty." Calling Shade, he smiled as he waited for her to pick up.

Paps sighed softly, and ran his prosthetic hand over his skull. "alright...fine eb. but you really do need to try to go to sleep. maybe we should...try to implement like, a no tech rule after a certain time at night."

The triplets were snoring away and sleeping peacefully in their beds. Jen had started to wake up a bit, with the sunrise; and she could hear her brother Junior in his own room doing a few exercises just like their father would do as quietly as he could in his bedroom. Arial however was in the top bunk, her tail lazily stretched over the top rung as she continued to sleep.

Sansy grinned as he spoke to Vera. "Good morning, sister! I was hoping perhaps that we could organize a little trip to the beach today! All of us, as a family! I know that Kryssie is home right now, it's a vacation week for her college; so her and Riley should be available! My family, brother's family, Mama, Papa, and your family, and potentially Darren's as well! How does that sound?"

Aqua turned a bit in her sleep, pressing her face against Vera's chest sleepily. {...I just wanna stay with my...catnip salty looove...} She was certainly having an interesting dream as she stretched her arm over her wife's middle.

Eli nodded gently, as he went over to the door to get his jacket. "Of course, of course, Mystie...I, oy gevalt, this is something else though. Wandering in the middle of the night, only to end up at your house? I mean, worse could have happened, Hashem forbid, but...this is still not good at all..."

After he'd gotten his jacket on, he frowned a bit to himself and sighed tiredly. "Ah...um...well, he's doing...pretty good considering things!" The old hybrid golem frowned more, and was concerned about telling everything that he knew.

That his husband was still going through cancer treatments at the moment. That at least every week, Eddie was getting sick the day after his treatments, and that the progonsis wasn't turning out good in the end it seemed. He just hoped that maybe something different would change soon. Every night he prayed, and scoured the medical textbooks he had for some way to help his husband, but as he was more trained as a surgeon for monster souls...he was woefully unable to figure anything out.

"Yeah...yeah he's...doing pretty good...I'll be there in a few minutes, Mystie...I love you Bubbie." Eli spoke softly, as he grabbed his wallet and keys, heading outside to his car.

Shadow already felt a little better. Going to Grillby's or Fuku's...she wasn't comfortable seeing anyone else that used to be from Fell. Not yet. Family was better.

Shade would end up picking up a bit after, least she sounded awake. "Hello...?" From the sounds in the background, it sounded like she was making breakfast already.

Her twins were still sound asleep, snoring loudly in their room. Tyra was indeed home for the week, her ears had earplugs in them to drown out the noise of her siblings in the adjacent room. Nast meanwhile was in the shower, trying to keep themselves awake.

Brandon would soon get bored and start making noises to alert he was awake. Even going as far as to sit up to make them louder as his tail thrashed around the bars. Someone wanted out.

Vera listened in for a bit and yawned as she patted Aqua's head, "Hmm...yeah...sure...why not...? We got nothing planned...what time is this...?" She was semi awake enough to at least comprehend some day plans. Beach day sounded nice, they needed the little vacation after some hectic work days.

Mystic wasn't sure how to take that. Part of her sensed that her Abba was lying. (Really...? Leaving the house out of the blue is considered fine?) She just let out a sigh, "Alright...see you soon Abba...love you too..." She didn't mean to sound so disappointed, but she did as she hung up the phone to check on her family.

She did stop at the mirror she kept in her room and looked at her figure, sighing sadly at the sight in front of her. "...Little better...be better when the baby's born...I'm not...that fat...no..no no no! Let's not go there..come on.." She tried to shake her thoughts out of her head before going over.

Nast was with the twins and Eddie, gently trying to rouse them, "Um...excuse me?"

Edge chuckled softly, and he smiled as he spoke. "Heya Shade, um, ya got room for three extras for breakfast? Me and Shadow came back home last night and uh, well your Mere has been keeping a very light kitchen since we've been gone apparently..."

Sansy grinned as he'd popped the tray of toast into the oven, and he went down the hallway to get Brandon. "It is 6 am, sister Vera! And my littlest one is awake it seems, come here to Papa little man...so, perhaps we can meet up at the beach around 11, how does that sound?"

Eli sighed as Mystic had hung up the phone and he drove over to her house. (You stupid idiot...of course it's not normal for your husband to go wandering at night! Why did you say he was doing fine?! I could pawn it off as him losing his powers still...but she'll see right through that too probably...oh I just hope they don't see the chemo mark on his shoulder...)

Eddie heard Napstablook and he shifted a bit, looking up to him. "Oh, Napsta... I hope I wasn't a bother...c-coming in so early..."

"Ah, Pere. The blue robot mentioned you had returned home with mother. Yes, we have the room. Tyra and the twins were wondering where you had gone. Stop by if you like...I'll be waiting.." Shade didn't seem to mind the call. She learned to forgive and let go during the three months. Along with other things...But she'd let Edge see for himself when they got there.

"Mmm...yeah...sure. 11 sounds good...see ya then bro. Say hi to sis for me..." Vera hung up after that and went back to snuggling with her wife. They had a few hours to kill, she could sleep for a little longer.

Napstablook managed a small smile, "No no...not a...bother at all. Just...wanted to see if you were comfortable...are you...hungry?"

The twins would wake up too, both of them looked a little more rested at least before they each gave their parent a hug good morning.

"Mater? Kids? Everyone okay?" Mystic managed her way over, waddling slightly since she was still a bit tired from waking up so early.

"Morning Mama..." "Hi Mater..." The twins waved with small smiles.

"Oh...are you okay? You should sit down..." Napstablook headed over to lead their wife down to the couch, earning a soft laugh from her, "I'm fine, Blooky. I'm fine. Baby's doing okay too. Just still a little tired this morning."

Edge smiled to himself and he chuckled softly as he ended the call. "Of course, Shade. It'll be good to see Puddin again."

"C'mon, we're going over to Shade's house for breakfast. Tyra's there, it'll be great!" Edge seemed in excellent spirits as he easily picked up Bitter and Shadow into his arms, for a snuggling hug.

Bitter just rolled her eye and sighed as she was soon put down onto the floor. Moments later she finished her cup of coffee and they all headed out to go to Shade's house.

Sansy smiled to himself as he had ended the call with Vera, and had brought Brandon into the kitchen with him. "Good morning my little sweetheart! You're up as early as Papa is aren't you? Mwehehe! Today's going to be a fun day! We're going to the beach!"

The triplets soon came downstairs, and Jen along with Arial had picked up their twin sisters, bringing them down with them.

Eddie had slipped off his headscarf from around his shoulders, revealing he was still just in a simple sleeveless nightgown; which in turn revealed the dark bull's eye of his chemo mark on his bony shoulder. "Hungry? Hmm...I-I could eat something...thank you, Napstablook..."

The elderly skeleton looked over to his daughter, gingerly holding the headscarf in his hands, he played with the material a bit as he spoke to Mystic. "Good morning Mysti... I'm d-doing okay... I still don't like going to hospital all the time...damn white coats poking and prodding me so much..."

Eli pulled into the driveway, and came up to the house sighing as he ducked his head slightly to come into the house.

Shadow didn't mind the hug as Edge did. She nuzzled him fine with a small smile. "Let's go see them then..."

Shadow was waiting for her spouse to come down, a big smile on her face once he finally arrived, "Pere, Mere, and mother are coming to join us for breakfast.

"Angel almighty...really...?" Nast looked annoyed but a soft kiss from their wife seemed to get them to pout a little less. "Alright...fine...but if your Pere tries any shit, I'm stepping in!"

"No need for that, my sweet specter~ You just leave that and your choice of omelette to me." Shade had been doing a lot better in her cooking lately, now Nast didn't have to do it as often. But they still mostly helped and did other things, turns out both liked cooking together.

Brandon let out a little purr as he was held by Sansy. He let out a few burbles at hearing his Papa greet and tell him things.

Azure and Seline were still rather sleepy looking, but didn't mind being picked up. "Good mowning..." Azure mewed our sleepily while Seline just mewed.

Brandon noticed his big brother and reached out for him, likely wanting to say hi.

Both Napstablook and Mystic would see that mark on him. "Oh...oh no...are..you okay? Did you..g-get hurt on the way here..?"

"Maxie, Nicole, can you get Mater's first aid kit for me?" Mystic ushered them off fairly easily as she took a seat by Eddie.

"Mater, what happened to you? And why are you seeing the doctors so much? Is your skull giving you problems again?" She tried seeing if she could heal some of the mark away with healing magic, but that didn't seem to do anything.

Napstablook would be the one to notice Eli as the twins came back with the kit. "Ooooh...E-Eli...H-Hi...s-sorry...I...I think um...h-he's hurt..." they were getting pretty nervous now.

Edge smiled, as he led them out to his vehicle; and they headed off to go see Shadow. Bitter rolled her eye as she settled into the driver's seat, and ushered Shadow into the front passenger seat. "Edge is gonna probably..."

The old hound had changed to his bestial form, and he'd rolled down the back windows, excitedly looking out the windows; just letting himself get ready to enjoy the ride as was very natural for him.

"...act like himself the whole way..." Bitter finished her sentence with a sweet chuckle. "You just enjoy yourself, Edgy..."

Sansy chuckled brightly, still carrying Brandon as he went about the kitchen. "Yes! We're going to swim in the water, and play in the sand...it'll be lovely sweetie!"

Jen smiled, nuzzling Azure's cheek. "Good mornin' sleepyhead~" Arial grinned happily, yawning softly. "Hey there Seli~"

Eddie tilted his head slightly, trying to look down at the mark as they went to fix it. "O-Oh...no no...that's not...I didn't get injured! That's um, for my chemotherapy, Mystic..."

Eli sighed quietly, putting his hand over his face as he heard Eddie speaking. "...Oy gevalt, I'm gonna...goddamnit..." He came further into the house, and looked over to Eddie and Mystic with a nervous expression. "...Hello Bubbie...Hi Mystic...I...um..."

Shadow couldn't help but laugh at seeing Edge get excited for a car ride. She thought it was adorable. "Let's get going, yes. Someone is so energetic today!"

Brandon let out a little hurgle in response before trying out his Papa's words, "awer...awnd..." He's been a little more vocal than he had in a while.

The two mewed again in their sister's hold, snuggling up to her to keep some warmth. Least they looked they've been sleeping better after what happened.

Mystic's eyes widened at hearing Eddie say that. "W-What...? Chemotherapy? Why are you getting chemotherapy?"

She looked over at Eli and gave a suspicious look to him, "Abba...what's going on? Why is Mater getting chemo? Last I checked that's not how you heal skull cracks!" Now she looked angry. Even Napstablook was looking scared.

Bitter laughed brightly, as she pulled out from the driveway, heading down the road towards their daughter's house. Edge meanwhile, had leaned his head out the back window and started panting as he enjoyed the first car ride he'd had in the three months since he'd left Swap.

Sansy grinned as he gently bounced Brandon in his arm lightly, reaching into the oven carefully with his oven mittened hand, pulling out the mini french toast hearts first and gently worked on flipping them. "Oh you're doing so well! Wa...ter...and sa..nd...such a good job my sweet little boy!"

Junior came down and smiled at his Dad as he started working on getting everyone drinks of milk, juice or water for breakfast. He saw the coffee maker, and blinked a bit. "Uh...Dad I thought you got rid of the coffee maker!"

Sansy smiled sweetly, gesturing to the bag of coffee grounds beside it. It was a green bag, showing it was decaffinated coffee. "I have grown to like coffee, Junior, so it's decaf actually! And your G'ma has even agreed that if she came over, that's what she'd drink too."

Eddie looked hurt, as he looked to Eli, and frowned softly. "You never t-told her, Elihu? I...I can't believe you..."

Eli sighed, as he eased himself gently onto the couch, fiddling with the handle of his cane. "Mater is getting chemotherapy, because...well, it's going to sound strange as hell, but that shot to the head from our niece Eb, from Swap...well, it's possibly saved your Mater's life in the long run."

Eddie gingerly took Mystic's hand, patting it gently. "Mystrelle...I have cancer, part of my headaches was because of my powers...but they'd been getting worse and worse the l-last couple of years...apparently I had...have a cancer in my bones. It's...spread to my neck and a bit of my back...the chemo...it...it's hard but it's giving me more time with you..."

He laid his thin hand on Mystic's swollen stomach, and sadly smiled a bit. "...with both of you...I had...t-thought that Abba told you, I am very sorry, sweetheart..."

Tyra was on the porch of her mother's home. Three months were a bit shaky for her. Her grandparents were gone, she was still dealing with the aftermath of Arin, she'd been in therapy and getting a better hold of her magic. Though she hadn't been using much of anything as of late except to have Ember near her at all times. The blaster stuck around mostly to keep her company and watch over her since she still seemed to be on edge.

Brandon giggled and hurgled again at his Papa while he watched Junior get things. Seemed he was interested in what everyone was doing.

"So...you won't get sick, Papa?" Azure spoke out, having heard the conversation. Seline seemed curious too but not enough where she was keeping awake for it.

Mystic looked at Eli with a hurt expression, soon there being tears in her eyes as she put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. "...W-Who else knew...? Did B-Bella...? S-Shanya...? W-Was I t-the only one?! W-Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

"...He...told me, Tatti..." Nicole looked down at the floor in sadness, "...He said don't tell Mater...cause...stress was bad for our sibling...and mama shouldn't get stressed..."

"A little too late for that! I rather have known when it first happened! What were you waiting for?!" Mystic's tears started flowing down, more angry at Eli than she was upset over hearing about her Mater's condition.

Edge saw the house drawing closer to the car, and he howled happily, barking excitedly. "AWWWOOOOOO!"

Bitter chuckled gently, as she pulled into the driveway of Shade's house. "...Gawd, Edge, ya gonna wake up the whole damn neighborhood with your howling...yer really jus' happy to be back hmm?"

Arial had frowned, seeing the coffee maker as well; waiting for her Dad's response. Sansy smiled sweetly to Azure, giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Not at all my little kitten. I've sworn off of caffiene, and I still hold true to that. But with your mother's agreement, we have a small bag of decaf coffee, should I want some for the taste of it. It's medically approved decaf coffee, 99% free actually!"

Eli shook his head, and ran his hands through his curled hair nervously. "No one...no one else knew, except for Nicole, and the doctors...I..."

Eddie soon had tears in his eyes, and he leaned back against the couch, green tears trailing down his cheeks. {Elihu...I had t-thought you'd told her...} Looking to Mystic, he sniffled softly, grasping his headscarf tightly. {I'm...I'm s-sorry I just thought I'd...l-left something here...I didn't mean to c-cause so much trouble...}

Tyra would hear the howls of her G'pa and looked over, smiling slightly at seeing he really was back. She'd place the book in her inventory and petted Ember before standing up and waiting for them to get out.

Shadow was still rather quiet, just looking around the place, part in fear and part in curiousness. She forgot how much the surface was different in comparison to the Underground. It actually...seemed nice. But part of her kept telling her looks could be decieving.

Azure managed a little smile, glad her daddy wasn't going to get sick from it. Wasn't fun when Papa was sick.

Seline however noticed something, "Mama...? ...Where's...Mama...?"

Mystic sat with Eddie and hugged him as best as she could, her own tears still falling "M-Mater...n-no...i-it's...i-it's okay..."

Nicole looked really guilty and ready to cry herself. Napstablook would be the one to pull her over and comfort their daughter, "You made a promise...it's okay."

They looked to Eli with a worried expression, "S-So...w-what's...the status on h-him then...? And...S-Shouldn't B-Bella and S-S-Shanya know too...?"

Edge waited for Bitter to manage to open the back door and he bounded out from the car, still excited. As he went running towards Tyra, he changed to normal; gingerly scooping her up into his arms. "Puddin! I missed you so damn much! M'sorry for being gone so long...m'sorry...I just...I dunno what was goin' through my goddamn thick skull..."

Bitter smiled as she went over to see if Shadow needed help out from the car. "...I know it's scary...jus' the Swap Underground was scary to me at first...can't imagine what comin' from...our Underground to the surface must feel like. I may only got 1 LV, Sugar...but I can keep ya safe if you feel ya need it, okay?" She gingerly kissed Shadow's cheek, smiling to her.

Sansy smiled, as he then got the eggs-in-toast out from the oven. "She's still asleep! Junior, get me a glass of orange juice please, and I'll plate up breakfast for her."

Getting out a beautiful pink heart plate he had, he then slid a slice of the finished egg toast onto the plate, and put two small hearts onto the corner of the toast, having lightly dusted powdered sugar, and drizzled icing on them while on the pan. Getting two of their pink kisses candies, he put them onto the plate; and arranged the whole tray.

Handing Brandon to Junior, he then went upstairs, and gingerly kissed Marrie on her cheek. "Good morning, my dearest beloved wife~"

Eli sighed, and he looked to Eddie and Mystic. "...it's...still not retreating...they want to do more aggressive treatments..." He let out a tired groan, and rubbed his cheek. "...I keep wanting to tell you kids, but it's like the onocologists are pinging us around, he's getting a bit better, he's getting a bit worse...I originally wasn't going to tell you, because of the baby...Shayna because she's got the stress of moving again, Bella because of the pups...then it...it just got out of my hands, Bubbie..."

"I stay up most nights, scouring what texts I have and praying to Hashem for a miracle..." Eli muttered. "...I had practially passed out at my desk last night, that must be some of the reason why maybe he came over here..."

Eddie just hugged Mystic and leaned his head lightly against his daughter's shoulder. He didn't know what to say, as tears still streamed down his cheeks. Already he was tired, and he felt so comfortable against Mystic, he almost started to fall asleep on her shoulder.

Tyra laughed as Edge scooped her up, easily hugging him as Ember watched over. "H-Hi G'pa...I was w-wondering if you were still around!" She really did miss her G'pa a lot as her hug seemed to get a little tighter.

"You're okay, right...? Least...now...?" She hoped his absence wasn't anything too serious. She heard what happened and was hurt by it, but at the same time...she knew her G'pa. He wasn't a bad guy.

Shadow managed a smile and nodded, though...she wasn't sure how much of that she could take for comfort.

Shade would come out of the house with a small smile on her face, "Welcome home, Pere and Mother. Mere, good to see you as always. Breakfast is ready if you all are hungry..." She seemed a little tired but it was still a bit early in the morning.

Shadow immediately headed over to hug her daughter and nuzzle her, more than happy to see her again. This she could take a lot of comfort from. She truly did miss her daughter and her family...being away from them for 3 months would do that.

Marrie started stirring awake again at the kiss, like a knight gave true love's kiss to save his princess. She let out a small mewing yawn before sitting up, "Morning, knighty. Oh! Is that breakfast? Aww...Sansyyyy!" She managed to give him a kiss in return, "You're spoiling me."

Mystic kept a hold on her Mater, still sniffling and rubbing his shoulder lightly. It was just hard for her to process, but it did make her feel a little better that no one else knew and it wasn't just a big secret being kept away from just her. She let out a sigh and looked to Eli, "...Abba you need to tell them too. It's not fair...Mater's our family...it might be easier if we came together as a family...you shouldn't be doing this alone. I'm pregnant but I'm not incapable of helping! Neither are my sisters!"

Blooky was still holding onto Nicole as she started crying too. Maxie wasn't really sure how to feel. So he kept quiet and hugged himself, not feeling all that great to talk.

Edge nuzzled her cheek lovingly and he smiled sweetly to her. "Mhm...I am so sorry for going on and not coming back Puddin...I just...I felt like I had scared everyone so badly with what happened. So I got really...got down on myself, and just...needed time to myself with Mamie. I'm sorry for all of that though..."

Bitter smiled and chuckled as she came over and patted Shade's shoulder as she went ahead into the house. Seeing Nasta, she grinned and gave them a gentle hug. "Heya Nasta. Ya know ya left one of yer beanies at my house last time~" She pulled out from her inventory a red beanie that had a small hole in it, it had been fixed up however with some shaky black stitching.

"Guess that was yer way of asking fer me to fix it, so I did. Yer welcome honey." She grinned, as she then pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. "Now, where are my little precious brats at? G'ma's here fer breakfast~ An' I brought some special people wit me too~"

Sansy smiled even brighter, a slight blue blush crossing his cheeks. "Only the best for my dearest Marrianne. So, I've called Sister Vera, and she confirmed that it would be lovely to have a beach day today! We'll be meeting up there around 11 am! The children are up, and before I came up here, Junior was already taking it upon himself to serve out breakfast for the other children!"

Eli nodded softly, and he sighed quietly. Despite his own lack of tears, it could be seen written across his old marble face that he felt horrible and saddened over the whole thing that had been going on. "I...I will...uhh...w-would you be okay with me, umm...calling your sisters, telling them to come over maybe? How...ohh...okay, okay, how about this. The kinderlings don't have school today, it's a day off for them..."

Eddie yawned, as he'd only drifted off for a moment it seemed. "...Have I slept all morning? Is it lunchtime? Where's the...oh, no no...it's barely seven still..."

Eli lightly clapped his hand against his cane, a saddened smile coming across his face. "That's it, Mystic! We can go out to lunch today! I'll call Bella and Shayna, we'll all go out to lunch, we can go to Grillby's tea house, how about that? We...no, that...public isn't good, what are you think you stone head...god...goddamnit...I...I want too, but I don't know...I don't want to crowd your house, but I don't want to have to go toting Mater all over the town..."

"It's okay...you're back now...and I'm glad you are..." Tyra nuzzled back.

Shade smiled at her Mere as Shadow had let go to enter the house. Shade did eye her spouse with a "really...? Really?" kind of expression once she heard they left their beanie at the house.

Nasta took it with a slight embarrassed blush before putting it on them. They felt naked without something on their head. "...Thanks...was...wondering where it went..." They were trying to work on being more polite.

Hearing that she wanted to see the twins, they whistled up at the stairs. Soon enough two sets of footsteps could be heard coming down, only for the two of them to be fighting on who would get there first. Still loud and rambuncious as ever as they both managed to get down and tackle hug their G'ma. "HEY G'MA!" "SUP G'MA!"

The two had a laugh before both of them noticed Edge and Shadow back. "You're back already?" "We thought you were dead!"

"Guys!" Tyra hissed out at them but only got raspberries blown at her in response. They might have been almost 14, but they still acted like 5 year olds sometimes. Or at least when it came to their older sister.

Marrie giggled and started to dig into her breakfast as Sansy talked. She seemed really happy in hearing her sister was in on the plan, "Oh great! I can call my brother and ask if he's going to join too. Are you going to call Paps later?" Sounded like it was going for a good morning already.

"Mmm! This is so good, Sansy! I still don't know how you do it!" She giggled out as she happily ate one of the breakfast hearts.

"...Call them over, Abba...we can tell them here and we can order from Grillby's to be delivered...I'm not in the mood to be out around town anyway..." Mystic sighed, "I just want them to know..."

"This is my house...I can hande the crowd...it's big enough for everyone. I'm okay...I just want Mater to be okay too..." Mystic gently nuzzled Eddie, getting more worried for him when he seemed to forget what time of day it was. She both hated and was thankful for that hit to the head her Mater took. But it was still hard either way.

Maxie did head over to Eli and offer a hug however. His mom had his Tatti. His Zaza had his sister. Best he could do was at least offer to be there for his Ziedy.

Bitter had the biggest grin across her face as she saw the twins were fighting who would come down the stairs first. She nearly was bowled over by them, but kept herself upright thankfully. "Awww...you two are somethin' else." As she snuggled them both, her thin arms wrapped around them; she pressed smoky kisses to M and N's cheeks.

Edge came inside the house, carrying Tyra without a second thought in his robotic arm. "Ya thought I was dead? Pfft. No mourning for yer old hound? Bahahaha, nothin can kill me!"

Bitter glared over at Edge, shaking her head slightly. "Oh please...c'mon..."

"What?" Edge muttered, looking to Bitter curiously. Thinking for a moment, his eyes widened and he sighed. "I just I meant, nothing can keep me down and out. They don't call me 'The Eternal One' for nothin!"

"I also call ya 'Fatass'." She'd gone over to him and poked her gloved finger into his slightly chubby gut with a cheeky grin. "And that ain't fer nothin either."

Edge playfully snuggled Tyra closer to his chest and stomach, nuzzling her cheek almost protectively. "Makes it bettah to snuggle my sweet Puddin~ Don't it, honey bunbat?"

Sansy nodded in response, as he smiled sweetly. "Of course, Marrie. I was going to enjoy breakfast with the children, and send them off to pack their bags and get ready for a beach trip; and I will call my brother promptly."

He pressed another kiss to her forehead, and chuckled a bit. "That's a breakfast Mama taught me how to make. It's something she would make for the cafe on Valentine's day actually. Easy to make in mass, and still as beautiful as anything."

Eli nodded gently, and he sighed picking up Maxie to hug him. "Thank you Maxie...yeah, that's probably the best idea."

Getting his phone out, he worked on calling both of his other daughters, and invited them over to Mystic's house. What Eli didn't realize, was that they already knew, as both of them had the same powers their mother had recently lost. Every time their Abba was stressing, every time Eddie had felt down...they could hear their parents worries and fears.

Eli's face went a shade or two paler, as he looked over to Mystic after getting off the phone with Shayna last. "...I swear on Ma, Mystic...I did not tell them...I...I forgot my girls could hear our thoughts...a-apparently they...um, they already knew. And well...they're both very...very angry at me now. They thought you knew too..."

M and N snickered and laughed as they got snuggled by Bitter. Both of them were just having a ball. They didn't seem too unnerved by Edge saying there was no mourning. They figured they were wrong anyway because their G'ma wasn't mourning.

Tyra didn't mind, she rather this than what she had before. Least here she felt safe. Not like at her apartment or in her college. "Mhmm...I still fit in your arms despite everything, G'pa."

"Come on...all of you. Breakfast is getting cold." Shade shook her head with a smile as she got to the kitchen to serve everything. Nast followed her to help her out. Leaving Shadow to sit on the couch and wait. Their kitchen table wasn't really big enough to have everyone sit here, but the living room would!

"I'll join you all as soon as I'm done here. You be sure to eat too, okay?" Marrie giggled and ate at her food with a big smile, wanting to enjoy her time. Normally she hated to be still in bed and away from her kids, but it was just nice to have her husband around with a little bit of quiet.

Maxie hugged him best as he could, even putting out an ear to listen to the conversations. Though...that didn't seem to help matters much for anyone.

Mystic didn't respond to Eli at all, just giving Eddie a soft kiss on the head before letting him go and getting up. "...I'm...I'm going to take a bath...start breakfast without me..." She sniffled out and left for her room again to get ready for the day. In part because she wanted to be out of her pjs and part because she couldn't stand being near him at the moment.

Mystic was mad, and she needed the time to cool off.

Nicole only cried even more, thinking it was her fault too. Nast kept holding and rubbing her back, trying to help her calm down. Though there was a little stress in their eyes too. THey just sighed and looked to Eli, "G-Give her a few...I...think she'll be better...with a little time..."

Bitter chuckled brightly, and pressed another set of kisses to M and N's faces before she patted their backs and headed over towards the couch, sitting down beside Shadow. Taking a puff from her cigarette, she smiled a bit softer and seemed happy for the time being.

Edge nodded, carrying Tyra still with her. "Yeah...and despite everythin' you're still one of the most important people in my life..."

Sansy smiled, sitting gingerly on the bed while she ate her breakfast; and without a second thought he started to massage her feet, wanting her to truly feel like the princess she was for him. "I'll eat in a bit, love. I just want you to the princess you are...I love you Marrianne."

Eli just settled back against the couch, still holding Maxie to his chest. (Well...Eli you've done it you schmuck...you've gone and pissed off your daughters, all in one fell swoop! All because you just wanted to try to protect all of them...thinking and praying that better days would be coming soon...)

Eddie smiled a bit at the soft kiss, then he sighed; leaning back against the couch once more. "Be careful...in the b-bath Mystic..."

It only took the time of Mystic having her bath; for two cars to pull up to the driveway. Moshem and Bella had gotten out of their car first, while Shayna and her wife got out from theirs. Both of the sisters looked at each other and they came up to the door, knocking hard.

Moshem sighed, shaking his head a bit. {I still can't believe Abba Eli did this? Not telling us about Mater Eddie! What's next, not telling us if Ziedy passes?}

Shayna looked ready to smack the puli dog monster at the mention. {Don't you dare say anything like that, Moshem Steiner! Don't you start bringing your bad words into passing! We love our grandfather, we wouldn't want him to go, not yet...}

The twins let out fake disgusted sounds as they got kissed, but in reality, they did like it. They were just being little brats and pains in the ass like usual.

Tyra held on with a soft smile, managing just enough to kiss Edge's cheek. "You are too...love you G'pa...'m glad your back..."

Shade and Nast would bring everyone breakfast. They seemed rather proud of their work, turned out to be cinnamon roll pancakes cut up like stars, some fruit on the side, and some eggs, hash browns and bacon. On Edge's, there was just more bacon added since Shade knew her Pere enjoyed the meat.

"Let me guess...Dama made the pancakes?" Tyra eyed at her parents with a grin.

"I helped. The star shape was my idea. They're the ones who decided that we should try cinnamon. We originally got the idea from the soft swap mother. Nast and I had attempted to make some peace with her...along with Mars, Red, Boss, and May while Pere and Mother were gone. All of us figured we should act...more as a family. Let regrets go and...try." Shade clarified with a smile of her own as she bit into breakfast.

Marrie giggled and let him do so, "Ooooh...Sansyyyyy! You're gunna make me cry! I love you." She gave him a soft kiss, careful not to disturb her breakfast to make a mess. She really did feel like a princess around him.

"I will Mater..." Mystic managed to mutter out before fully leaving. The bath was what she really needed to cool off and calm down. Though, she did let herself cry in the bathroom when the water was still filling the tub. It was a large enough one, one of those jacuzzi like tubs with the jets on the sides. But she didn't bother turning them on or anything, just wanting to lie there in the suds for a while.

She would just be getting dressed in her robe, sweatpants, and maternity tank top when her sisters had pulled up.

Blooky was just helping with Eli and Eddie to make sure they were both comfortable. They weren't really mad at Eli, but it was apparent that they were disappointed.

They'd head off to answer the door with a solemn expression, "H-Hi...um...they're...i-in the living room...w-with the t-twins...M-Mystic's in...um...t-the bath...s-she'll be out s-soon..." Even they were still shaking from nerves. The twins still stuck around their Tatti and Ziedy. Nicole managed to calm down some but she still felt really bad. Max was just seated with Eli and hoping things would work out.

Bitter smiled softly, as she took a bite of the eggs. "Damn great breakfast."

Edge heard what Shade said, and he almost teared up for a moment, as he sighed. "That's real nice that you've been doing good, since I been gone. You dunno how happy I am that you all have been trying to...to take care of things since I left..."

Bitter eyed Edge, and rolled her eye a bit. "I'm gonna say it, cuz no one else would wanna. Despite the shit that happened back there, and youse leavin' off on yer little adventure, I figured with all of your 'Followers' if ya croaked, one of 'em would contact us. I mean, hell I am your only other marked wife, so they knew ta come over here, same with Verri and her family."

Edge narrowed his eyes a little, taking a bite of the bacon. "...So, wait, ya thought I'd died or somethin?"

"No no no, G...but that if did die, someone would let us know! Or at least that you had died, and you'd be revived...something like that. I mean, you're a grown man, you can handle yerself, yeah? And I had to handle myself." Bitter retorted taking a bite from the pancake.

Edge rested his chin in his natural hand, while he speared a chunk of egg with his fork. "...This is prolly the first real meal you've had in nearly a week, ain't it?"

At that, Bitter stayed quiet, eating more of her pancakes.

Moshem nodded to Blooky, a slight smile seen on his mostly hidden muzzle. "Thank you, Napstablook. I just hope things aren't as bad as we fear."

Bella and Shayna both came inside before Moshem had, and Shayna was the first to come over to Eddie's side, gently wrapping her arms around her mother. "Mater...Mater are you okay?"

The older sister sighed as she pinched her nasal ridge and looked to Eli. "...I can't believe you. Hiding things about our own mother from us! What if he...g-got worse, or Hashem forbid, fucking DUSTED, Abba!?"

"I wasn't trying to let it get this far, Belladonna! Don't you dare insuinate-" Before Eli could say another word, Bella had slapped him across his cheek, pink tears streaming down her cheeks. Before she could slap him again, Moshem had hurried in and hugged his wife firmly to his chest.

{Shh, Bella no no...don't...not that...} Moshem muttered quietly, almost letting out a soft whine as he nuzzled her cheek to comfort her.

Eddie watched, and he started to sit up more on the couch, frowning deeply. "H-How dare you hit...y-your Father, Belladonna! Apologize!"

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "Mama, no I am not going to apologize! I didn't apologize to Lillian when she did that shit to me with you being sick when I was barely their age, I won't apologize to him for keeping us in the dark!"

Eddie sighed, looking to the floor. "Bella...he didn't do what Lillian did. Lillian denyed me medical help when I was having Tempus...she kept me locked away. The only thing worse then her was those labs. Your Abba...h-he is doing all he can, to keep me healthy, a-and happy...I-I...he just...hasn't found the r-right time to tell you all...he didn't mean too...you have your six beautiful children..."

He looked to Shayna, nuzzling against her shoulder almost, his arms wrapped around her. "...You had your d-divorce and now you're moving again...a-and your sister Mystic, she's pregnant...so...he just...I don't blame him. I-If something was happening to him...I...I don't know if I would have told you all e-either, not right now..."

"Mater is right, girls...he's not...well, he's not anywhere near Falling Down, and Hashem forbid, he's not dusting anytime soon. No matter what, I mean...no matter the situation I would have finally told you all, if it was that...but...he's not healthy either. Eddie has his treatments each week...he has osteo-based cancer of the marrow, it's effecting his cervical and torso area of his spine, reaching up into what's left of his skull." Eli sighed, running his hands through his whitened hair in a nervous fashion.

Eli then frowned, as he shook his head for a moment before continuing on. "It's not much different from when they'd found it, after he'd gotten his head nearly blown off by my Swap grandniece, Eb. She's Paps girl. Because...it's not changed, even with chemotherapy; they're going to try a more strident way of treating it. However, there hasn't been a decision on just what that way is. So that's where we are."

"You wanna slap yer old man's marble head around a bit still, Bella? Wanna crack yer riverstone hand on me, Shayna. Be my guest, I deserve it. I shouldn't have kept you away...I didn't realize how much that would bite me in the tuchus, just trying to keep my daughters safe and...and not stressing over yet another thing. I am truly, truly sorry." Eli said, a weight heavy on his own soul after explaining everything.

"Indeed. I didn't have the chance to really teach you to cook, doudou. Very good." Shadow smiled up at her daughter who gave a smile back.

"Thank you, Mere...Mother...Nast and I have had some...extra time on our hands, so we tried to learn to cook. I think it did well for the both of us." Shade's smile only seemed to grow as she nuzzled her partner. Nast blushed heavily but tried to keep their usual grumpy look and stare at the floor. But if you squint, you could see the tiniest smile on their face.

They did listen to Edge talk about him being gone and eyed at him weirdly. "We really didn't think you passed, Pere. Like Mere said, we would have known. There would be talk all over Fell and from Verri if that did happen." Shade pointed out.

"And nah...Bitter was here like...what? Two days ago for dinner? My cousin got the bright idea to bring the family together...sibling shit and all that. We did good, I think. The seafood boil was pretty good." Nast shrugged.

"We try and see her too!" The twins exclaimed before messily chowing down on their breakfast.

Napstablook played with the hem of their sleeve in nervousness. They'd...see for themselves, they figured.

The twins had gone to their room, not wanting to be part of the whole argument. Nicole needed to get away to fully calm down and Maxie went with her.

Napstablook noticed the tensions were high after a bit and was ready to maybe say something but the words died in their throat when Bella slapped Eli. They instead hid their face in their beanie and shook in fear and nervousness. After Eli got everything out about what was happening to Eddie, they took a breath and decided to talk, hoping their bravery didn't die with them. "W-Well...t-this...w-wasn't something that...y-you were going to h-hold onto...f-forever, right...? You...told Nicole...and s-she feels bad for...holding onto that...n-not that I b-blame her either. I'm..not really mad a-about it...t-this is h-hard to talk about...but...it would h-have been nice to know...s-sometime...instead of w-waiting to f-find out like t-this..."

They tried taking a breath to talk, trying to bury their nerves enough to get their point across, "I...think what h-hurts most or...l-least...I c-can see in M-Mystic is...you t-told her daughter...b-before you t-told us...N-Not that N-Nicole d-didn't h-have a right to k-know! O-O-Or she's less imp-p-portant! B-But...s-she's a little girl...i-if anyone shouldn't s-stress about this k-kind of n-news...its t-the kids...So...i-if you could tell her...w-why couldn't you tell y-your adult children...I think...I think that's why she's upset too..."

"...I know Nicole's h-having an a-anxiety attack...and...I don't h-have much to tell her...since...e-everything we blame...um...A-Abba f-for...y-you could blame her too...and...I can't do that...I can't be mad...a-at e-either of them...So...um...y-yeah..." They'd hide in their beanie again, unsure of how to really close it and hoping no one else was mad at them.

In the hallway however, was Mystic, who was barely holding back sobs as she had listened in on the whole thing. She just felt terrible. Completely and sick and terrible. She did manage to get out but it wasn't hard to tell she was still upset, but now for different reasons.

Edge just smiled softly, chuckling as he ate more of his breakfast. "Good ta hear it. I'm glad ya wasn't alone, Bitty."

Bitter nodded, taking a sip of cup of black coffee. "If you thought I was alone, why didn't ya come home, ya old hound? What kept you there?"

"For one of the few times in my life, I was scared. And not of some threat or some enemy...I was scared of...of my own family." Taking another bite of the pancake, he pushed it around the plate for a moment with his fork, as if thinking hard on how he would explain this. "I was scared of myself too. If I hadn't snapped out of it, I almost coulda hurt Shadow, Kryssie or Vera...just...being wild like I was. LV unchartable...heh, I've tried to turn over so many leaves, I've got a goddamn tree now."

Bitter looked to him and sighed, leaning her head against his arm. "We knew why ya did that, G. You just wanted your family safe. Why would we be scared of you, for doing something...like that? We did worry about you potentially hurtin' us...but you being gone like that, hurt us more."

Eli listened to Napstablook, and he just stared at the floor, his eyes closed. Soon, bluegreen tears started to roll down his gray marble cheeks. "...It's...it's not her fault...it's all mine...I just was...was talking to Eddie's doctor, and she'd overheard me..."

Eddie could hear how Mystic was nearly sobbing, and he gently stood up; heading down the hallway, as Shayna followed after him. "Mystic? Mystrelle, honey..."

Bella sighed, shaking her head a bit and she then frowned. "...Abba. I know you have your reasons. That...doesn't really matter much now about what's going on with Mater. You...shouldn't have kept this from us. I..."

She couldn't even look at him just then, and she headed down the hallway, and gently wrapped her arms around Mystic. "Sissy, I'm sorry...how about this? Next time Mater has an appointment, we can take him, hm? Find out what's going on, that Abba kept from us, and we can direct how he'll get help from now on."

Eddie came to Mystic, and lightly put his hand on Mystic's shoulder. "I may not be able to read minds, or hear thoughts anymore...but I can clearly tell that...t-this is not how he'd wanted this to go...he just wanted to protect our children...you all...it's a b-bit of...my fault too. I agreed with this originally...I just didn't want to see my girls so soulbroken..."

"We don't blame you for what happened, Pere...I think most of us were scared with how the humans would take such an attack from monsters. But...that's long since past since they took it as a form of self defense. Vera and her daughter had taken the stand during the human court hearings to explain that. They understood and called it self defense as such." Shade explained.

Shadow seemed to scoff lightly at that, thinking at least the humans had some sense. But she left that part of herself out, "I decided to stay as I did not want mon loup to be left alone. There is more to this that I must know...including the partnership we've needed with humans to make this work. I saw no wrong with what we did, but we could have accomplished it better. That I do agree with. I think mon loup and I felt as if we needed some time away to gather our thoughts and find what we needed to do next."

"It's good to have you back though." Tyra smiled lightly before biting into the last of her pancake.

Mystic managed a shaky nod as she hugged back onto her sister tightly, tears still falling from her face the entire time. She just gave a faint nod to Eddie before hugging him again, slowly making herself calm down.

Napstablook let out a sigh in relief, glad to see things looked like they were going to turn out okay. They did head over to Eli and rubbed his arm best they could, they really weren't mad. If anything they were more concerned. "I'm...going to see them...did...you...want to come with me...?" They figured maybe seeing the twins now would be the best idea.

Edge sighed, and he nodded gently; finishing up his breakfast. "Hm...yeh, got it right wit that I guess, Shade. But I wasn't scared of those humans...least it's taken care of, yeah..."

Bitter had finished most of her breakfast, leaving some of the eggs and a bit of the bacon; along with all of the hashbrowns. She seemed mostly uninterested in her food, due to the talk and Edge's dismissive nature about most things.

Hearing what Shadow spoke of, Edge smiled a bit more. "Heh, it's uh, kinda strange how our partnership works anyways. Or at least still did work...I dunno if Mayor Newell will wanna even see my old ass anymore after what had happened...it ended up involving nearly three different timelines. The man still sometimes struggles to understand two of them as it is."

Bella gently hugged Mystic, trying to send her calming energy, as Shayna joined in as well; delicately pressing their foreheads to Mystic's head. "Shhh...there we go, sissy..."

(Shay, can you maybe go check on the twins? See how they're doing?) Bella spoke mentally to Shayna, who simply nodded, and slipped away to the twins room, smiling a bit to her niece and nephew. The smile that was across her marble skull slowly went away and she hurried into the room, hugging both Maxie and Nikki.

Eli started to look to Napstablook, when he saw his youngest daughter rushing off to the twins bedroom. {...I don't want to be more of a burden, Napsta...I...I've already done enough...} He just looked back towards the floor, bluegreen tears still trickling slowly down his pale marble cheeks.

"There's still much work to do. And we do have the business now in Fell. Mere, I'm not sure you've heard but they managed to open the surface in Fell." Shade looked over at Bitter with a smile, "Least now no one will be left out a chance at freedom."

"Finally. Sounds good. Now my cousins can shut up about trying to get 'em over here. They got their own shit." Nast shrugged, seeming more relieved than happy about it. Their other cousins were a pain in the ass.

Mystic sniffled and nodded, slowly starting to calm down. Things felt a little better.

Max was holding onto his sister as she seemed to be going through a panic attack. Little girl was curled up and shaking, but otherwise just frozen solid with wide eyes. Also known as...not having a good time.

They'd lean against their Aunt Shay, Max looked really scared as he couldn't seem to get his sister to snap out ot it. "A-Are...Are they still mad...?" Max gulped, he was even getting worried.

Napstablook kept by Eli and patted his arm. "...You've done a lot...but that doesn't mean people stop loving you...I'm sure they want to hear from you...make sure you're okay. But it's up to you..."

"Oh yeah, these two told me last night." Bitter replied quietly, pushing around what was left of her hashbrowns with her fork idly. "And that'll be great they'll be allowed on their own surface. I jus' hope that uh...everyone'll listen to Vera. No killing...that's what got us in the mountain in the first place, least it's what my Mom used to always say."

Bella gently rubbed Mystic's back and sighed quietly. "There we go..."

Shayna looked at them both and she smiled a little bit. "No...no they aren't mad, honey...everyone is sad, that's what's going on...Ziedy didn't tell us what was going on with Tatti, when we could have helped him shoulder the burden. He's done this plenty of times before, it's why your poor Ziedy has had so many soul attacks over the years. He just loves too much, is the problem. And...like most times, it's bit him in the clay bottom."

"But neither have you done anything wrong today...Abba was wrong to try to have you keep a secret, Nicole...but he thought he was just helping everyone out with that. But it's okay...shhh...Auntie Shayna is here..." She gingerly ran her delicate riverstone fingers through Nikki's soft hair, trying to help the little bot-bat to calm down more. After a few moments she started to hum a soft lullaby to her, picking her up into her strong, yet thin arms.

Eli sighed a little bit, as he grabbed his cane; getting up with some difficulty from the couch. At that moment, he truly felt like his actual age, as he made his way down the hallway, towards the twins room.

"I hope so as well. In fact, I was thinking of spending a month in Fell to help with the preparations. Not that I do not trust Verri or her ability to run things, but I feel like this is where she could use any and all help she can get." Shade had gotten up to fill her mug of tea as she talked.

"I already said I'd hold things here. Someone's gotta watch the house and take care of the twins." Nast shrugged but looked fine about it.

"We're gunna have the house to ourselves!" "Heck yeah! Fun times!" The twins cheered with their own fanged grins and laughs.

Mystic managed to get herself calmed down and nodded slightly, "...Thanks sis..." She'd pull away after a moment and rub her stomach instead as she felt the little one getting active.

Maxie nodded slightly though he still felt worried. Nicole wasn't breaking from her attack yet, she still seemed rather upset still. With the lullaby, it at least got her to crack away from it again only for her to start crying instead. Seemed she was still scared.

Napstablook followed him all the same, knowing their wife would still need some time to collect herself. They didn't mind helping where it needed, even if they worried what they were going to do would fall apart. It was one of the other things they've been getting better with.

Seeing the room where the twins are, they grew worried in seeing Nicole being held like that and hearing her cry. Maxie would see his Zaza and Ziedy and rushed over to hug them both. "...Sissy feels really bad..."

Bitter nodded gently, as she finished up her cup of coffee. Getting up from the table, she went to the kitchen herself to pour herself another cup. "Sounds like a good plan, Shade. I was thinkin' of swingin by too, but with the Barrier bein' broken, I dunno. Don't wanna get in her way yanno?"

Edge just idly listened as he drank more of his morning bourbon tea. He just nodded a bit, and finished up the rest of what was left of his food. Hearing the twins, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Jus make sure youse two don't bring the house down too much while yer having fun."

Bella smiled a little and nodded. "You're always welcome, sissy." Gingerly she patted Mystic's back, and looked towards the bedroom.

Shayna continued to hum and sing softly, holding Nicole close to her. "It'll be okay...it'll be okay..."

Eli watched quietly, and when Maxie came up to him; he gently patted Maxie's back. "I know...Nicole...Bubbie, you didn't do anything bad. We're doing our best to help Tatti out...he has an appointment in a couple of days, your Mater, and your Aunties are going to come with me that day, and we'll let you know everything, okay? I know it won't help everything, but maybe it'll...help something..."

The old hybrid golem didn't know what to say then, as he came further inside the twin's bedroom. "I'm sorry for having you keep that inside for so long, Nicole...I shouldn't have asked that of you. Please...please come here, let Ziedy give you some hugs, honey..."

Over at Gaster's house, he'd been working tirelessly on getting Flowey back to his regular old body. As he'd finally gotten it to work, he grinned to himself and nodded; as he came out from his basement laboratory. Seeing Caddy and Rey already up for the day, he smiled to them both. "Caddy, I got vivifaction setup to working, and I just need to getting Flowey now, I can bring him back to how he was before! I'm going to go and get him now! I will eat breakfast later!"

He then went over to Caddy and Rey, giving them both sweet kisses. "I will be back, I love you both so much!" Then he left the house, heading towards Papyrus and Mettaton's house.

"I understand, but I'm sure she will appreciate the help..she was dropping out.

Nicole was still crying in her aunt's hold. She did peek out at her Ziedy as he came over and whimpered pathetically. "...I...I j-just...d-don't..w-wan-nt p-p-peop-ple m-m-mad anymooooore!" She sobbed out, "I w-was s-s-scared f-f-for m-ma-ater...! A-And T-Tatti! I d-d-don't w-w-wa...ah...w-want p-people m-m-mad or h-h-hate...ing...u-u-uuuuuus!" Girl was still hiccuping and crying heavily.

"No one is hating anyone, Nicole...I promise. People were a little angry, but it worked out okay. They understand. No one's mad...especially not at you." Blooky assured as they kept a hold on Maxie who looked like he was ready to start crying himself. Boy just empathized a little too hard. If his sister cried, he'd usually be not that far behind. They were about as emotional and sometimes as down as their Zaza.

In Mettaton's Manor, Ebby was currently in her room trying to warm her vocals up for an audition for the school musical. Unfortunately for her...she never really got her Mamaton's voice as her notes always came out as ear peircing shrieks, off key, off tune, or everything at once. But there she practiced, still trying to get good.

Rocky was more than thankful to have noise canceling headphones and soundproof walls now in his room.

Even Mettaton had his own sound canceling headphones on ever since she started practicing. He loved his daughter a lot, but there was only so much of that he could stand. He always had to be a floor down from where she was to avoid getting his glass container shattered...again...

Edge blinked a bit and sighed. "Yer droppin' outta college? I mean, ya ain't gotta say why, surely know the reasonin' but there's always the little local college yanno, that uh, technical college just in town...I think yer credits would transfer?"

Bitter came back to the table, and she chuckled, shaking her head at her husband. "I neva went to college, barely even got a real education. An' look at me."

Edge scoffed, trying to hold back laughter. "That the reason ya gotta use the calculator all the time?"

Bitter took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Well...I mean I only got like a...6th grade education I think? I dunno, schooling was weird in Fell when I was a kid. Also had to move all the time, cuz of Mom and her crazy feuds with others..."

Eli gently took Nicole from Shayna and hugged her softly. "Your Zaza is right...no one is mad, except at me, and...we've already taken care of things okay? Auntie Bella was more...disappointed at things happening the way they did, instead of...how it should have gone..."

In Mettaton's manor, everyone else was seemingly protected from the wails and shrieks of Ebby, but he was destined to be at ground zero apparently. However, he really enjoyed it, as he'd curled his stem around her desk lamp, and was listening with a sweet smile to her singing.

"You're doing really great, Ebby!" Flowey smiled, and waved his leaf towards her.

Papyrus was in the kitchen, setting up dinner for later that evening; the singing not bothering him at all. She did inherit his golden voice it seemed. Nasally, off-key, and pitchy. She couldn't hold a note in a bucket to save her life, just like her Daddy.

Gaster had gotten to the house, and he knocked on the front door, seeming excited to get this working finally. As Papyrus came and answered it, he grinned softly. "Father, it's been a couple of weeks since you've come over! Come inside! Ah...where are Mother and Rey at?"

"They are at home. I am needing Flowey, and Ebby can be coming along with everyone else if they are wanting!" Gaster exclaimed excitedly, as he came inside the house. "Ebby! Papaw has come over! Can you bring me Flowey?"

"Thank you, Pere but...I think I want to try and figure some things out on my own...I need a break. After what happened with Arin...college had just been more of a stress to me than it had before. I need some time to think about things and...feel like myself again." Tyra hugged herself with a sad smile. She knew if she stayed, it would cause her more pain, but she needed time away.

"I fnished high school on my own, but even my academic knowledge is average at best." Shade didn't seemed bothered by the news. She and Tyra talked about the decision for a while. She knew her daughter needed the time off to recover.

"I...I don't...w-want p-people m-mad at you e-e-either..." Nicole sniffled and hugged Eli tight, poor girl was still shaking heavily.

Ebby kept going, seeming to really take on the encouragement well as she then started to sing one of the songs in the play. It came about the same as her practice...only difference was that her mirror was starting to crack from the noise.

She'd only stop when she heard her daddy call her, "OKAY! COMING! Come on Flowey!" Ebby headed over and grabbed him before heading off to the living room.

Mettaton didn't seem to hear Gaster at all with the noise canceling headphones on. He did look over since he noticed Papyrus early and waved, "HI DARLING! GOOD TO SEE YOU!" He didn't seem to notice Ebby had stopped singing until he saw her come over. Quickly he hid the headphones and gave out a robotic cough. "I mean..hello Darling! Good to see you! Ebby sweetie, you going off again?"

"I guess so! Hi Papaw! What's going on?" She seemed curious on what her grandfather was planning, but deep down she was hoping it might have to do with what they were working on for her flower friend.

Edge finished his tea, and he leaned over to Tyra, giving her a kiss between her ears. "Whateva you feel is right, Puddin. I'm behind ya all the way."

Bitter smiled sweetly, and sighed a little. "Same here, Puddin. We're all here for ya."

Eli gingerly rubbed Nicole's back, as he then sat down softly onto her bed. "I've had plenty of people being mad at me, kinderling...it's okay. And they honestly have all the right reasons to be mad at me. So, don't you worry your head over things..."

Flowey smiled, listening to her sing. He honestly thought her singing was rather beautiful; he had thought that Mettaton's singing was rather tinny and uninspired. Being picked up by Ebby; he instead lightly wound himself around her upper arm, smiling sweetly.

Gaster chuckled softly, and he smiled to Mettaton, snickering a little bit when he saw him hiding the headphones from his daughter. "Gyeheheh...so, Ebby-girl, I believe I have perfected on how to help Flowey!"

Flowey looked to Gaster, with a withering expression across his face. Last month he'd let himself be experimented on, and he'd gained a gash across his face in the process, nearly blinding him in one of his eyes. Looking to Ebby, he sighed a little bit; leaning his head against her cheek. "I just hope I survive this...but it'll be worth it to be with you, Ebby..."

Gaster grinned gently, and he smiled. "Everything has been perfected...I remember your soul color, from when you were just a tiny infant kid, when Toriel had you...it was an orange soul. I created new artificial one, it will hold your essence, so you can form around it, Asriel..."

Flowey glanced up at Ebby, and he nuzzled her cheek a bit. "...you think this will work, Ebrima? I...know it's...kinda strange, but I really do...want to be your friend, t-the way I was...before this..."

"Thanks G'pa...G'ma...Maybe if I'm strong enough, I can go back and finish what I started. Right now...I just want some time to recover..." Tyra was more than appreciative for the support. Her family had a rocky start, but she was thankful to have them all here now.

Nicole only nodded sadly and snuggled up against her Ziedy, just wanting to be with him for now. She'd calm down soon enough.

Ebby let out a squee in delight, "Oh great! That means we can get him back! Um...that's not going to hurt him like it did last time...right?"

That was the only thing she was worried about. Last she wanted was for him to get hurt and still stay as a flower. "Me too, Flowey...But that's why I asked for help. I'm not smart enough to try it. Daddy? Are you going to come too? You were Asriel's friend before, right?"

Gaster shook his head softly, and sighed. "Oh no no, I am still very sorry for what happened last time. We had too much electrical power running through the machine, and it had backfired unfortunately. This time, I have rated power input properly, and everything will work. I have even managed to perfect the artificial orange soul for him too!"

Flowey looked to Gaster, and he had a slight smile across his face. "...Sure then...let's do this I guess."

Papyrus smiled and nodded gently. "Of course, Ebby. I would very much like to be there, when Asriel regains his body...let me see if Mamaton or Rocky would like to come as well!"

He strode over to the couch, and gently rubbed Metta's shoulder. "My dearest, would you want to come with us perhaps? You...remember Asriel, right? Father says he's perfected how to bring him back to his original body! I know you, never really got to meet him, like I had...but I was curious if you wanted to come?"

Ebby smiled and petted Flowey happily, "Okay! If nothing's like that is going to happen like that again, I'm willing to try it!" She looked at Flowey and hugged him with a soft squee, absolutely excited for him.

"Thank you, daddy! I'm hoping this works! And can you come, Mamaton?" She really hoped her family would join, knowing Flowey and herself could use the support.

"Oh..well I do have the week off. I'll call over Rocky." Mettaton headed over to go check on his son. Carefully he knocked on the door, "Rocky baby? You going to come see your sister and support Flowey? We're going to Papaw's place!"

"NOPE! go without me! bye!" Rocky called from his room, not bothering to open the door. Kid was too busy playing video games to really care. He still had the grudge against Flowey and Gaster unfortunately. Kid was...slow to forgive and forget.

"Okay. Well...we'll be back soon! If we don't come before lunch, feel free to grab some pizza or something." Mettaton headed off back to where his husband and family was. Little disappointed that his son wasn't coming but then again, that should have been expected.

Gaster smiled softly and chuckled a bit. "Of course, of course. Let us get going then, I do know that Caddy is probably worried...I have not eaten breakfast yet, and...oh..."

He sighed, as he went outside, towards his van. "...I believe I did not have dinner last night either."

Flowey blinked, as Ebby was carrying him out to the car in his flower pot. "...Wait you haven't eaten since yesterday? Are you sure you're Dr. Gaster?"

Gaster had a cheeky smile, as he got into the driver seat, and he nodded. "I am Wing Ding Gaster, and I have just been very focused on helping to bring your best friend back to existance!"

Papyrus and Mettaton got into the van as well, and Papyrus wrapped his arms around his husband, snuggling against him lovingly as he whispered to him. You know, I remember we sometimes would have go sneaking off to the wishing caves, my sweet sexy dearest~ And a lot of those times, Azzy kept Mother and Father company...you could say he was one of the reasons we originally fell in love~

"Wow...you've must been working a lot then. I hope Rey hasn't been missing you too much!" Ebby giggled as she got into the car and buckled herself in.

"Thanks for helping again, Papaw. This is so exciting!" She seemed to be in really high spirits then.

Mettaton giggled and hugged his husband back, even pressing a few kisses on his skull, "I think he played a very vital role there. How else was I supposed to see you? I'm sorry I left like that, Darling...I just..threw caution to the wind and let myself get caught in it. Maybe once he's back...we can do a little something as a thank you, hmm?"

Flowey watched Mettaton and Papyrus from over Ebby's shoulder and he sighed, making a face at them both for a split second before he then leaned his petaled head against hers, nestling himself against her hair softly. "...I just hope it works..."

Gaster smiled, as he pulled away, and headed towards his own house down the street someways. It only took about ten minutes, and he pulled into the driveway, leading them into the house quickly. "Caddykins! I am home again, and I brought Papy, Metta, Ebby and Flowey! Oh, make sure that you are not running anything at moments! I need to run experiments again!"

Flowey looked around idly, and he saw Rey standing by Caddy; and he had a confused expression on his face. He felt like he almost remembered this house, from years ago...

Caddy and Gaster's house looked much like the one they had under the laboratory back in Hotland. Yellow and beige striped walls in the living room, a nicely tiled white kitchen with blue trim, even the table was the same. He blinked a couple of times, and he looked at Caddy again, looking back to Ebby. "...can we just get this over with? I either want to be me again...or I just want to die already please...I've been alive for what feels like hundreds of years...I just want a conclusion. Be it good or bad."

Gaster nodded gently, and he gestured to the door at the end of the hallway. "Whenever you are ready, please be going down to my labs. I need to talk with Caddy and Rey for a moments."

Ebby just relaxed in her seat the entire time. She seemed more than happy and thought of all the ways Flowey could look like when he was back. Though she was fully expecting him to be just back to the age he was when he died. Hopefully things turned out well anyway.

Once they got to Gaster's home, she hopped out of the car alongside her parents and headed in the house with Flowey's pot in tow.

Rey was standing by Caddy and helping her do some dishes when she noticed Gaster come back, "Papa! You didn't even touch breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" She was worrying about him. Whatever project this was must have been really important.

Ebby managed a wave at both Caddy and Rey before heading off to the lab. She was pretty glad her grandparents' home was similar to the one in the Underground. Made it really easy to navigate.

Gaster chuckled softly, and he came over to Rey, giving her a sweet hug. "I will eat when I am finished with my project, Rey-Rey. I just...haven't felt like eating lately..."

Caddy set her dish gloves to the side and came over to Gaster, giving him a sweet kiss. "Okay, G. I'll get your breakfast ready for when you're done. And while you're heading over to the lab, I'll unplug the TV for safety."

Gaster patted Rey's back gingerly, and he picked her up sweetly, holding her against his gut; as he headed downstairs. "Now, Rey, this is very important work I have been doing the past couple of days, leading up to getting Flowey back!"

Flowey watched from Ebby's arms, as he was carried downstairs. Looking around the large area, he realized it was apparently the basement. "Huh...guess instead of being under the lab, you're over the labs now..."

Gaster smiled, as he went over to the devices, and started to turn them on; setting Rey onto the floor. "Here we are...we're going to get things working! Rey, would you like to help Papa out?"

He gently went and brought out a soul container, that contained a single floating orange soul. The soul was transparent, and slightly pulsating. "Okay, we have the orange soul here, ready for transference, so we can put his essence inside of it; and have his body forming around it."

Flowey watched as the old doctor pulled out a few different gadgets and gizmos and he blinked a few times, gazing to the orange soul curiously. "...so instead of last time, where you tried to get me to end up creating my own soul? Yet despite the fact that you knew I was rendered soulless?"

"Yes, yes, there were many issues before...but I believe having realized that problem, today will be a success! Now, Ebby, if you could have him de-root himself, and place him onto the small table that is over there?" Gaster then pointed a small plastic table. "Flowey, eh...Asriel...do not extend your stem any, I need you to be in your...um, I would guess base form? Non-extended?"

Rey giggled and let herself be carried off by her Papa, interested to see what kind of experiments he was working on. She didn't get to be down much in the labs, mostly because the basement was dark and darkness freaked her out. "Okay! Tell me what to do, papa!"

Ebby looked over at the soul, completely transfixed with how it looked. It seemed really cute. "So he's just going to be in there? Huh...you did the thing Aunt Alphys couldn't do! That's so cool!"

"She was trying to create artifical human souls. This is a monster soul, Darling. Are you sure this will work, Doctor?" Mettaton was curious on how was this even going to work.

"It has to! And it looks good! Papaw said so! So I trust him!" Ebby seemed to have all confidence in her grandpa as she laid Flowey on the table, "Come on and deroot. Hopefully when this is over, I can give you a real hug!"

Gaster nodded, and he started flipping a few switches on the machine that stood near the table. "Alright, Rey-Rey, I am needing for you to get me...the goggles and my black working gloves from desk in corner. Grab the box of sunglasses that is there as well. I know you do not like the darkness, but when I am telling you all, you will need to put sunglasses on. Okay? I will protect your eyes from the resulting flash of light that will happen when his essence is bonded to the soul I created."

Papyrus looked closely at the artificial orange monster soul, and it didn't appear that...artificial to him. "...Father, this looks almost like...my own soul, but...it's transparent like brothers. Just...what did you do?"

Gaster glanced over to Papyrus, while he was adjusting some of the dials on the machine. Sighing, he clicked his tongue slightly, then beginning to move the machine closer to Flowey. "Do not be worrying about that, Papy. It is merely something I created!"

Papyrus put his hands on his hips and frowned a bit. "You could say that about me and brother...but what do I know?"

Flowey had carefully derooted himself, and sat his main tangled sets of roots onto the plastic table, feeling incredibly exposed at the moment. "I just hope it works...if it doesn't, someone just kill me, please. I don't want to live like this anymore!"

He had a feeling everyone was going to ignore him like usual, as he'd cried out for death so many times in all of his lives. Despite it being hundreds of monsters, a small group of family...or even a single set of skeletal brothers...it all was the same. No one seemed to hear him...so no one came to his call. The only one who ever really seemed to listen wholeheartedly to him was Papyrus, as annoyingly cheerful as he always was...and the man's daughter, Ebby.

The little flower just hoped this would work. If it didn't, he was going to go to Darrie; and hope that oafish seeming wall of brute cat might just claw him to death, to put him out of his misery.

Gaster had gotten the machine up and running, setting it to the correct parameters; then he went over to a small locker he had in the lab. Opening it up, he sifted through the few items he had, and pulled out a small locked case. "Ah, here it is! I had hoped I had enough left..."

Bringing a small bottle to the table, it could be seen it was artificial DT, bright and shimmering orange-pink; as it swirled slightly in the movement of the bottle. Papyrus's sockets widened seeing what his father held in his hand. "Father! That is artifical determination! Is that how this all works?!"

"It is..similar, yes. But trying to create human souls; is what created you and your brother. Creating monster souls however is...a much easier task. It occurred to me that it is easier said then done though. So, perhaps I try...little of this, little of that. It is almost like creating you and Sans; but not so much so? You both formed around what was to be the soul of patience and the soul of bravery. However, I ended up with my two precious boys. You became a souled monster, from originally a nearly soulless eh...thing?" Gaster explained quietly, as he set a few diaodes onto Flowey's body.

"Me and brother were not...things, Father." Papyrus retorted.

"Yes, you are not things, now. But originally...you were. You and Sans were only to be our foray into artificial human souls. And I had believed, that to create a human soul, it needed a piece of a human. Which was why, through a bit of eh, minor self surgery, I had my bottom floating ribs removed; once for Sans, and again for you. Sans...eh, well he was accident. A wonderful accident. And you, well, you were planned. I had wanted another child; so I created you." Gaster smiled, as he looked to the machine for a moment. "It was with this machine, that along with determination, my rib, and our formulas, we attempted to create a human soul. Today though...we create another fellow monster."

Flowey just stared at Gaster as he spoke at length; and he slumped down slightly on his main stem. "...can we please get this going already? I'm starting to dry out old man!"

Rey did what she was told and went to grab her Papa's goggles, gloves, and sun glasses for everyone. Sun glasses she could at least handle, they didn't make things super dark. But she did keep close to Ebby when the time came to turn down the lights.

"Flowey, dont' say things like that. It'll work! I know it will. You're going to be back again, I know it." Ebby gave him one last big hug before leaving with Rey and watch Gaster do the work.

Mettaton took Papyrus's hand into his own and rubbed the back of his skeletal hand, for both of their comforts. "You're not giving him another of your ribs or anything...are you...?"

Gaster slipped his goggles onto the top of his skull, then he slipped on his black work gloves. He smiled a little when he saw Ebby giving Flowey some comfort.

As he prepared things, he then brought over the container that held the orange soul inside. After double-checking the machine, he started to turn a couple of the dials, which caused the lights to flicker a bit.

Hearing Mettaton, he chuckled softly. "Sunglasses on...and no, Metta. I'm not giving Flowey a rib of mine..."

He then injected a small syringe of the DT into Flowey's stem, near his petaled face. "...this flower that is his body now...is the rib!"

After he'd seen that everyone's sunglasses were on, he slipped his own goggles down, and flipped the large switch on the machine to start the process.

The room was cast into darkness, as the lights had gone out with the huge draw of power towards the machine, only seconds later a deep humming noise was heard.

A couple of large flashes occurred moments later, then the shattering of glass was heard in the room they were in. Papyrus' grip on his husband's hand tightened, worried if that was his loves glass chassis, or the container the soul was in.

After a couple more tense seconds passed, the lights weakly flickered back on. Three of the bulbs had died in the process, leaving the basement lab more dimmed than before.

Sitting on the plastic table however, was not the yellow petaled flower, but a short, young goat monster, who had a black scar running across his face in a similar fashion. He was knocked out from the shock that had gone through his system however.

Papyrus removed his sunglasses, staring at the young goat. "...I can't believe it..."

Ebby waited with her parents as Rey hugged her tight as the lights dimmed out.

Mettaton wasn't sure how to take that but wasn't about to ask as Gaster did the work. He did hold back just as tight when Papyrus did.

There was a scream from Rey as the room plunged to darkness but Ebby managed to take care of her as she watched her grandpa work. When the glass broke, Mettaton rubbed his chassis to make sure it didn't break. Luckily it seemed fine...so that meant good news.

Ebby would let go of Rey and rush over to Asriel's side, "Flo-...Asriel!" She did try shaking him awake, hoping he'd get up. She didn't want to lose him after just barely getting him.

Asriel felt himself being shaken and he tried to lift his head, only to slide off the table onto the floor. He let out a yelp of surprise, as he tried to figure out how limbs worked again, after seemingly hundreds of years as a flower.

Opening his eyes, he gazed to Ebby curiously. Unlike most monsters, whose eye color would mimic their soul, he had crimson colored eyes, like his parents. "...Ebby? Howdy...I, um... it's hard to move...right now..."

Gaster came over to Asriel, gently picking him up into his hands, and he carried him over to an old recliner he'd put in the lab for himself. "It was a success, Asriel I'm so glad I could do this for you..."

Azzy looked around the room, his head moving deliberate and slow, as if testing out his new (yet old) body. Flexing his fingers, he chuckled softly, a slight grin coming across his face. "I'm alive... I...oh wow, Ebby come listen! I can feel my soulbeat again!"

The little goat prince was only around the age of eleven or twelve, the same age he was when he'd originally accepted Chara's soul, to try to get them help from the surface and had been killed by the humans.

Papyrus just stood there, staring in astonishment.

Mettaton had his jaw drop in shock at the sight. He...was...actually back.

Ebby squealed in glee as she hugged the goat boy tight, seeming more than happy with the change in him, "I'm so happy for you! YOU LOOK SO CUTE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!"

"It...actually worked..." Mettaton was still in disbelief.

Rey giggled slightly, starting to calm down from her earlier bout of fear as she headed over to hug her Papa, "You did it, Papa...he's not a Flower...Can we go eat now?" Well...there went her priorities.

Asriel blinked a few times, managing to move his body a bit, before he was set in a crushing hug from Ebby. Looking to her, he smiled a bit, and nuzzled her cheek gently. "It worked... I'm... I'm me again..."

Gaster smiled down to Rey, removing his goggles then. "I am so happy I could do this for him...I had always felt so bad that he was stuck as a flower..."

Hearing her talking about eating breakfast, he grinned lightly and went over to his work table, setting the gloves and goggles down onto it. "Eh, Mettaton, could you go look in some of our old trunks in garage? I thinking we still have some of Papy's old clothes from when he was little boy. Asriel could possibly wear them now."

Papyrus meanwhile had tears in his sockets as he came over to where the recliner sat. "Asriel? It's really you..."

Azzy looked to Papyrus and he grinned happily. "Of course it's me you dolt! I've always been me...flower or goat... I had tried telling you for years...and you never believed me. So I just gave up. You were the one who called me Flowey originally..."

"Oh. Yes I guess I was. By the time I'd met you, my friend, he'd been gone for nearly ten years by then... I guess I couldn't comprehend that you were him. Everyone knew what had happened to you and Chara...why wouldn't a...a talking flower know?" Papyrus muttered, as he knelt by the chair.

Azzy smiled a bit, and snickered. "Well you know now. Again. Just keep it in your thick skull this time, okay?"

Papyrus laughed, and smiled. Even before his friend has become bittered and jaded, Asriel usually had a biting wit, in his opinion.

Ebby giggles happily, glad things worked out to both their favors. "It's good to have you, Azzy!"

Mettaton gave a nod and headed up, leaving Papyrus and his daughter to enjoy the friend they gained back. He was happy for them. Though that did leave one pressing question in his mind (I really hope he told Toriel and Asgore about this...)

Rey took off the glasses and nuzzled her Papa, though she did seem to be worn out again. The earlier bout of darkness was still eating at her.

"This is going to be so exciting! Oh that means we can do so much that we couldn't do before! You'll have a better life now!" Ebby seemed more excited as she thought of the possibilities. Though she let go to get a better look at him. He was actually really cute!

Gaster gingerly picked up Rey into his arms, and he snuggled her softly. "Come along Rey...we'll go and enjoy breakfast for now."

Azzy gently tilted his head, and he chuckled a little, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It's really great to be here for you, Ebby. I...I had hoped I would be...well, like I was back then, if I came back..."

Caddy idly sat at the kitchen table, and she sighed to herself as she sipped at her breakfast cup of honey ginger tea. The lights had since flickered back on throughout the house, and she'd replugged the TVs up once again. She just settled herself at the table, flicking idly through a cooking magazine she had gotten, as she sipped on her tea.

Azzy smiled happily as he was cuddled by Ebby still. "I can't wait to have lots of fun with you, Ebby! We can finally do lots of fun things, oh oh, maybe I can uhhh, come to school or something with you?!"

Papyrus sighed, as he ran his hand over his skull, gazing over Asriel curiously. "I am amazed by this however...school can come at a later date, Asriel. Um...you are just as I remember you. When you were only 11 years old actually. You were just a couple years older than myself at the time...but now, I'm nearly in my mid-forties. I assume you'll be living with the King and Queen now, my dear friend, Prince Asriel?"

Azzy looked to Papyrus, and he looked then to Ebby. "I...I don't know. Your dad just...kinda sprung this on me a couple of months ago anyways, and I don't know what he's been doing in the background to get things working either. I just came here, to be experimented on...and hope something really worked for once..."

As he came upstairs to the kitchen, he smiled a bit to Caddy and gave her a kiss on her cheek, still carrying Rey in his arms. "What is available to eat, my sweet teacup?"

Caddy placed her magazine down and she smiled. "There's a casserole on the stove, take what you wish, dear. I know you've been working rather hard lately. I believe Tina will be coming over with Nicolas sometime today; so try to make sure you don't get breakfast on your sweater please."

Rey giggled and kissed his cheek as he took her away back upstairs. Truth be told, she didn't eat much for breakfast anyhow. Then again, girl didn't have as much of an appetite as her Papa did.

Ebby didn't seem to think much of the kiss, she was over the moon at the moment. Girl was kinda dense like that. "And you are! It'll be a lot of fun! I hope you can come to school with me when we get you back to your family too!"

"...Wait...he didn't tell Asgore and Toriel!?" Mettaton had come back with the box of Papyrus's old clothes, "Did he not learn from last time?!" He was already unprepared of what was going to happen with that. And this was the former King and Queen of monsters...not his overly emotional and puberty ridden son.

"Sounds good, Mama! Are we going to make something special for them when they come?" Rey asked curiously as she wiggled out of Gaster's grasp to go serve themselves some food, "And this Asriel...is he family too? Am I supposed to call him a cousin, Papa?"

Asriel's eyes widened a bit, and he held his hands nervously as he gazed to the robot. "No! Hell no! He told them both! They..."

He hugged himself slightly, looking down to the floor. "...they didn't believe it'll work. He had told me, they had said they would believe it when they saw me again. But the fact that...that they couldn't accept their son Asriel, was Flowey...I doubt they'll take me back anyways. So, I dunno. But, no, before you go accusing his wide ass of being another damn homewrecker, he ain't! That's the main reason he's been in constant talks with Dad and shit I guess..."

"Doc eh, talked a bit last time, when it was just me and him...he'd been trying for years, to bring me back, after the lizard's failed experiment. He told me how he'd spoken with the chubbier version of Caddy over in uh, Swap...but the old teacup didn't want to bother with the...um, I guess other me? I dunno. So he left it at that, and focused on myself. I think he talked about asking the pointier him, but..." Asriel then shrugged, and closed his eyes for a moment. "...apparently that Flowey is quite happy the way he is, he had thought, so he'd never thought to talk much about it. Guess he doesn't really like that place. Being somewhere where it's still pretty much a rough place, if you aren't careful and end up findin' someone who don't believe in that rule being erased...well..."

"Old Doc just thinks he's better being deep in the mulch I guess." He finished, as he started to really inspect his old body out of curiousity. There was the large black scar, that zig-zagged against his face, leading up through his right eye; his curving horns were still there, and faint hints of blond hair peeked out amongst his white fur. Extending his hand outwards, he squinted for a moment, and managed to summon a fireball very easily, an aspect of his mother's magic.

Standing shakily onto his feet, after he'd desummoned the fireball; he held his hands out, and his two swords came easily to him, and he grinned brightly. "Yes! Heheehehehe!" He was elated that he hadn't lost any of his other powers, but when he'd looked up towards Papyrus, he saw the skeleton looking quite sternly towards him.

"You may not be my child, Asriel, and you are still my friend. But friend or not...you shouldn't summon weapons inside the house." Papyrus stated, crossing his arms. "Now, Metta has brought over a box of my old clothes, why don't we go through them, and find something that will fit you? Father can most likely alter any clothing as it seems needed, be it tail holes or whatnot."

Azzy desummoned his swords and sighed. Of course, he was back to his old child-like body, so everyone saw him as a child still.

Gaster sighed, and he chuckled a bit. "Eh, he is former monster prince. He is Crowned Prince Asriel Dreemur; Reymona. He is not exactly cousin, but he was very good friend of your brother Papyrus however. It is...hard to explain I guess."

He picked up two huge slices of the casserole, and he settled in at the table, beginning to eat. Caddy smiled a bit, as she patted Gaster's side, getting up from the table to head to the fridge. "I'm not sure, Rey. I might just make something easy today...my knee is acting up a bit you know."

She gingerly lifted her dress she was wearing, revealing the metal-jointed black and silver brace she wore around her right knee at the moment, her dainty flat feet in just a pair of house slippers. Opening the door to the fridge, she adjusted her glasses, gazing at what they had. There was a few rotisserie chickens, a box of salad mix, some fruit and some various vegetables. In a set of closed bowls was a pre-made brownie mix, ready to pour into a foil pan and be taken over to wherever it was needed.

She already had made a tray of her famous double-chocolate and caramel cream brownies, and they were tucked away in her inventory for safekeeping from one very hungry skeleton that she adored. As for dinner though? She really wasn't sure.

"...Well, I haven't had the chance to go grocery shopping lately...been a bit worried to leave the house after...well, everything that's happened lately...we could have pulled chicken and salad, with fresh brown bread and brownies for dessert. How does that sound, Rey?" Caddy spoke softly, as she reached into the fridge, pulling out the rotisserie chickens she had.

Mettaton let out a sigh in relief, glad that was one thing they didn't need to worry about. He didn't want to think what could happen if Gaster didn't say anything. "Sorry Darling...just...was worried for a good while...I'm glad things were sorted out. But...if they won't take you...where will you go?" That was one more worry on his mind.

Ebby did seem disappointed in that news though. Why wouldn't they take their own son back home? Why would they not believe that...? It was disheartening to say the least but she didn't say much about it. It did interest her slightly in hearing the other versions of Azzy were okay with who they were now. (Well..as long as they're happy I guess...I wonder if the girls made friends with them at all...?)

"Let's..just get you dressed up for now. We can worry about all that later." Mettaton managed a smile as he opened up the box to look through the clothes. Which only ended up making Mettaton coo over his husband's old outfits...at least until he found some of the emo clothes. "...I honestly thought you were kidding about the emo stage, Papy..."

Ebby couldn't help but giggle in seeing them, "So edgy! You sure you weren't switched with Uncle Boss during that time?"

Rey started eating her little bit of casserole with a big smile as she listened to Caddy talk. She seemed pretty interested and nodded once she brought the idea for dinner, "Okay! I think that would be really good! Do we have any ice cream to put on the brownies?"

She couldn't take frosting, but she COULD take a lot of ice cream! For as much as she didn't eat, ice cream was the one exception to that.

Azzy came over closer to the large box, and he glanced at the clothing, as he stood beside Mettaton. "Those look pretty cool, Papryus..."

Papyrus blushed, and rubbed the back of his skull for a moment. "O-Oh...no I...I really wasn't, Metta. But we can clearly see where our son gets his...inspiration from, albeit he wasn't previously aware of it..."

Azzy had reached into the box, and had pulled out a pair of black jeans, and managed to slip them on, dragging his claw slightly above the bottom; to allow his tail to poke through. "Hehe! These feel really great actually! As for where I can go...I dunno..."

Papyrus chuckled a bit, and sighed. "It was...just a very hard part of my life, love. But we're in much, much better times I believe."

Caddy smiled a bit, and she went back to the fridge, opening the freezer as she looked in. There was a couple boxes of frozen vegetable mix, a half-empty bag of pre-cooked shrimp, some stored containers of sauces and spreads; and a couple packages of beef and chicken. "...Oh...I guess there isn't any ice cream. I'm going to have to go to the store, Rey..."

Looking towards the door, her mouth disappeared in worry; and she instead began to work on pulling the meat off of the chicken after opening the first container, and getting a large bowl for it.

Gaster gazed over to Caddy and he smiled softly. "Don't worry dear...I could head out to the store instead of you going, if you are worried..."

"Thankfully he hasn't dressed like this...he loves that orange and gray hoodie so much." Mettaton had mixed feelings on the fact that his son wore practically the same thing every day. Most times he'd only take off the hoodie when it needed to be washed. Even then, he still wore a lot of longsleeved shirts and jeans. Unlike his Mamaton, Dad, and little sister, he really did not care for fashion or "looking good". He just liked wearing what was comfy.

Ebby nodded at her dad but gave him a big hug in response, "Yeah! A lot better this time! Cause you got Mamaton and me!"

Rey blinked up at her Mama before it finally hit her...Right... him...

"I can go with Papa too. No bad man is gunna get us again!" She seemed pretty determined to try and be better. After her last hit, she didn't want to be afraid again and let herself get hurt. Darkness was scary, that dumb bad man who hurt her Mama wasn't scary.

Azzy nodded, and he sifted through the clothing, when he found a dark green sweater, and smiled. "...You kept this, Papyrus?"

Papyrus gently took the sweater into his hands, and he chuckled a bit. "Ah, yes, I did. This was their sweater you know. Would you want to wear it?"

Asriel grasped the sweater, and he slipped it on; hugging himself then. "...I still miss my sibling...but at least I've got a little part of them still here..."

Papyrus thought for a few moments, tapping his chin. "...Ah...I believe I might know who could take you in! I mean...they've already got three children...but, Metta, do you think Vee and Aq could potentially help us out?"

He chuckled as Ebby hugged him, and he gently hugged her back. "Of course it is, my sweetheart. I am so blessed to have your Mamaton and you, my dearest daughter."

Caddy continued to seperate the first chicken she was working on, and she sighed with a sweet smile. "Oh, thank you Reymona...you can help keep Papa safe then. I'll be safe here, though."

Gaster finished his food and he laughed a little. "A trip to the store, we are needing...ice cream, and oh, just more groceries regardless, hmm?"

Caddy had nodded, and she came over to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Perhaps you can pick up Tina and Nicolas on the way to the store? They can help you out with things."

Ebby giggled and watched Azzy look through the clothes. She did seem to remember Flo-...Asriel talk about their sibling before. "That sounds like a good idea, Daddy! Can we call them now and see?"

"They may need a little time if they even DO say yes. I think for now he can stay with us at home until a permanent living situation is found." Mettaton smiled and pulled out his phone to text Vee.

[Darling, you busy at all tonight? I wanted to talk with you and Aquaria about something. Mind coming for dinner?] He texted out and send a few hearts to sweeten the deal.

Vee would be finishing with another client at the salon when she saw the text. She let out a small giggle and headed over to her wife, "Oh water bug! Got a minute? Mettaton's invited us to go have dinner with him tonight! You wanna go? He says he wants to talk about something!" She already seemed excited on what it could be. One thing she loved more than doing nails, was running her mouth.

Rey gave a little salute, ready to take on the job. "I'll do good Mama! And I'll make sure Papa doesn't eat all the free samples before lunch!" She let out a giggle, half kidding of course.

"Let's go on our mission, Papa! We got stuff to do!"

Papyrus grinned softly, and nodded. "Mamaton is correct dear, we need to approach this situation carefully!"

Azzy came over to Ebby once he'd gotten dressed. Like Toriel and Asgore, he tended to not wear shoes either; but he had a nice pair of black jeans on, an a dark green sweater that had a large yellow stripe across the front. It was Chara's old sweater, and he enjoyed wearing it so much just then. "I think I can fit nearly all of the old clothes in here. Your Dad was a bit taller than I am, even back then...but it still fits at least."

Aq had been sweeping up after her latest haircut client, and she listened to Vee talking excitedly. Thinking for a moment, she tapped her cheek; then nodded. [Sounds good, kitten! I should head over and pick up Frisk from school, and the twins from their Oma's house anyways. It was really kind of Toriel to watch the twins while we work!]

Finishing up sweeping up the hair, she dumped it into the garbage can; and let out a silent giggle. [So you can close up here, Vee? I love you, honey.]

Gaster sighed with a sweet smile, and looked to Rey. "You are being cute, Rey-Rey. But you are right, we are needing to go on our mission, and get groceries for the house! But first, we picking up Tina and Nicolas. I know they are at their apartment in town, near the college."

He went over and picked up Rey into his arms, carrying her out to his van; then he headed out to Tina and Nick's apartment to get them as well.

"It still looks good! I'll miss you a little as a Flower...but I think I like you better this way." Ebby giggled and gave him a big hug once more, "Cause now I can hug you better too!"

Vee let out an excited mew before hugging her wife happily, "Thank you! And yeah, I can close up here! Don't worry! Love you water bug! Give lots of kissies to the kiddies for me! Oh and thank Tori for me too! I'll give her a manicure discount next time she comes in!"

She gave a quick text back to Mettaton and grinned, [We're in! We'll come around 6! That okay?]

[Sounds perfect, Darling! See you then!] Mettaton would text back with a smile before looking at his husband, "Good news. Aq and Vee are coming for dinner. We can ask the all about it then!"

Rey giggled and let herself be carried out. She quite liked being carried around by her Papa. Felt fun! "Bye Mama! Love you! Be back soon!"

Meanwhile in their apartment, Tina was currently finishing some homework she had to do. Wouldn't take her long, Calculus was one of her favorite subjects and she usually got done really quickly.

Nick was just barely coming into the apartment, looking pretty worn out from the day he had. Two long shifts but it was worth it. "I'm home..."

"Welcome home! I missed you!" Tina giggled and placed her book down before heading over to hug her boyfriend, the two easily exchanging a few kisses with one another.

"We're still going to your grandparents' house yeah? Think I got time for a shower before that? Work had me do some heavy lifting." Nick sighed and cracked his back, already feeling pretty exhausted. But his girlfriend's family was still important.

"Mhmm! Go on and shower! I'm just waiting for my macrons to cool! I hope Rey, Grandma and Grandpa love them!" Tina was always happy to go back home and see her family. She'd head of to the kitchen where an assortment of macrons laid, ready to be packaged and soon eaten.

Azzy smiled, snuggling her back much easier then before. "I really like being able too hug you better too!"

Aq smiled, and she nodded as she finished up sweeping up the hair, and she then threw it away. [See you later, Vee!] Grabbing her purse, she then headed out to Toriel's house to get the twins first.

Caddy giggled quietly as she watched them leave. After they had left, she settled back to what she was doing, putting the pieces of pulled chicken into the large bowl in front of her. After a bit, she'd pulled out a loaf of brown bread she had in the freezer; setting it up to bake for later.

Gaster had headed over to Tina's apartment, coming up to the place easily. As he knocked on the door quietly, he gently reached over and adjusted Rey's beanie. "There we are, Rey...you look so pretty today! I like the little jumper that we got you."

Sniffing slightly, he could smell the macarons, and he grinned lightly. "It is smelling like my Sweetwing has been baking today~"

"Come along you two, let's head home." Mettaton chuckled lightly and started to head back up the stairs.

Ebby looked over at Asriel, "Want me and daddy to help you up?"

Rey kept close to Gaster as he knocked on the apartment door. She didn't mind when he touched her beanie, only letting out a little giggle, "Thank you Papa! I feel good about it too! It feels really nice!" She twirled a bit in her outfit to show it off before she smelled the macrons.

"Oh boy...more sweets! Don't eat them all yet, Papa!" She warned with a laugh as Tina would answer the door.

"Hi Grandpa! Hey Rey! Come on in! Nick is just changing from his work clothes, he'll be right out!" Tina led the two inside with a big smile.

Azzy thought for a moment and he shook his head, taking Ebby's hand. "No, I'm okay to walk I think...gotta get used to having legs again..."

"Oh goodness no, I had enough for breakfast today." Gaster smiled and chuckled a bit as he came inside the apartment. "Helloing Tina! I know you are happy to come and have dinner with us tonight, I can smell you have been baking my little Sweetwing~"

He came over to where Tina was and gave her a snuggly hug. "You are doing so well...me and Grandma are so proud of you dear. But I was coming over to see if you and Nick would come with me to the grocery store, before we have dinner tonight? We are running a bit low on food and eh, Grandma is having terrible anxiety lately..."

Ebby nodded and kept a hold on his hand to lead the way. She was already getting so excited!

Tina easily hugged her grandpa with a big smile, having missed him the past while. "We're doing as best as we can, Grandpa. College has been a little hard but it's also been really fun! And that's not a problem! I'd love to help! Though is Grandma okay? I've been worried about her..."

She'd been doing a lot better since three months ago. Her neck had healed, Nick was doing a lot better, though she had been getting a few nightmares from the incident. Luckily Nick and her family were around to help where they could.

Speaking of the human, he'd get out of the room, all dressed and clean and ready to go when he noticed Gaster and Rey. Rey gave a wave over at him as he headed over. "Hey. Sorry if i kept you all waiting. Lot of work."

"It's okay, Nick. Grandpa and Rey just got here. You ready to go? We're going to do a little grocery shopping for my grandma but you can stay and rest a little." Tina gave him a soft but worry look. It instantly changed with Nick hugging her and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll be fine...we need some things too..We ready to go?"

Gaster lifted his hand slightly and waved it a bit. "Eh, she is doing a bit better? But she is not wanting to...leave the house however. With worries of what had gone on before, and with news that...eh, he had been aquitted of his crime of trespassing. The human judge presiding over his case had believed him when he had not known that she was at market apparently. Despite the fact that he still cannot get near her; she's been scared..."

He smiled towards Nick and chuckled softly. "It is good to be seeing you Nicolas, and that is sounding very nice, if you come with us. I am surprised however that Grandma has even let extra fridge get eh...more empty too."

The old skeleton felt a bit nervous on the inside, but it was hard to express himself with his own anxieties as well as his issues with food. He's taken to eating less food each day, so his wife and child wouldn't go hungry. A week before he'd tried to go shopping for the family, and he could only stand to be in the store for around ten minutes, before multiple people had come up to him asking him questions on things as he still had the standing of 'Royal Scientist' despite having unofficially retired years ago.

"That's something...Why am I not surprised that he got out...Mama's been offering to go with Grandma if she needs anything. I know she's said quite a few choice words about Getter..." Tina gave a nervous smile, remembering a conversation she had recently over the phone with her. Least she got her to promise not to kill him...the LV wasn't worth it.

"Hopefully he learns to stay away from Grandma after what Uncle Papyrus and Rocky did to him." She could hope at least. Her grandma didn't deserve to be in fear of him.

Rey let out a little sigh of her own as she played with the sleeve of her jumper, hoping for the same thing.

Nick nodded soundly wth a smile. "Let's go on then. Hopefully you have enough appetite for everything Tina baked and for dinner."

"Though, if you need someone to help you get groceries, you can always call me, Grandpa. I can just fly over easily and get things for you. It's not too much trouble." Tina offered as she and Nick headed out with her baked goods in her inventory.

"Your mother is so close to having the baby though, she is not needing to do things like that, Tina. But, as it is...Caddykins is afraid to leave house period. She will go out as far as end of driveway, to walk Rey to the bus for the school...that is it. And most days...I am taking Rey anyways." Gaster commented softly, as he followed out with Tina and Nick; leading them to his van.

"As for my appetite..." The old skeleton shook his head slightly, chuckling a bit as he unlocked the doors to the van. "...I am always hungry, my Sweetwing, am I not?"

After everyone had gotten into the van; he then drove to the local grocery store, hoping the trip would be okay. It was one he hadn't gone to in awhile, but he knew it was Caddy's favorite store, they had the best deli with an actual butcher behind the counter. Most of the other stores didn't have available butchers, so she found she preferred it.

Looking back to Tina, he sighed a bit. "And thank you so much Tina, I just not wanting to be bother, with you in college and so busy busy you know. I know you say, 'not too much trouble' but...things can be harder than you might realize sometimes, before you even can figure it all out!"

Coming to the store, he parked and got out, coming to the side door to let Rey out. "Here we are, Albertson's Market. It is Mama's favorite place, Rey-Rey. Hmm...are you wanting to get ham or chicken for lunches? Eh, what kind of treats are you thinking maybe?"

Tina understood that. much and followed along as best as she could. She couldn't help but worry about her family, that's just how she was.

"I know, Grandpa, but it really is okay. Things are pretty light right now and I can handle it well enough." She assured, "But if I really can't do it, I'll let you know, okay?"

Getting to the grocery store, Nick helped her out of the van and held her hand all the way around. She was already in a better mood with him around.

Rey immediately got thinking as to what she might want. "I do want some ham to make sandwiches for lunch. Oh! And maybe some protein bars or string cheese! I love string cheese! Aaaand...maybe some cookies?" She gave her Papa a little cute look, hoping to bag some sweets for herself.

Gaster nodded, following along with Tina and Nick into the store. "Okay, so ham, and protein bars...hmm, we can get that as well as string cheese. I will get the big package for you. Oh? Cookies, huh?"

He patted her shoulder softly, and got the special cart, that had a seat in the front so Rey could sit in it as he pushed the cart further in. "Tina, if you are thinking that things are light enough, then I guess I could be asking you sometimes. I just do not want to be bother though."

Going through the store, he saw the bakery counter, and started over to it; so Rey could pick out a package of cookies for her lunch. As he watched her going to get something, he headed over to the fresh bread, and picked up a couple of loafs of brioche olive and mushroom bread, as it was something that Caddy had difficulty baking herself.

One of the door greeters was coming from their break after finishing their shift, and he smiled slightly; seeing just who it was in the store that day. The older employee was Getter, and he came a bit over towards them, before he continued on to his post at the front of the store; getting ready to leave. He realized that she was most likely alone at home, and perhaps...he was able to get her finally.

Rey giggled and sat as best as she could on the cart. She immediately got to the bakery aisle and looked at the cookies. She seemed pretty distracted and didn't even notice Getter going around.

Tina however heard the extra footsteps following them before turning. Her ears would droop down once she noticed he was leaving them alone and her hold on Nick tensed.

Nick noticed Tina tense up and look over at her, which she whispered gently at him. He kissed her hand and followed Getter off. She meanwhile headed off to her grandpa, "G-Grandpa...Um...w-we h-have a p-problem..." She was already looking really nervous.

Nick followed Getter out with a darkened and pissed off look, "Hey...You. You're Getter Riccarelli?" He kept his voice low but calm, just in case. After what Tina told him and what he heard from Gaster, he wasn't going to let this go peacefully. Guy needed a taste of his own medicine, he figured.

Gaster was poking over the loaves of bread when heard Tina. "A problem? Is..." He had turned over to where Tina had gestured, and he scowled angrily. "Him...I cannot believe him..."

Getter turned slightly, hearing Nick's voice and he slightly chuckled a bit. "Why yes...I am Getter Riccarelli. I might be off the clock for now, but if you need assistance in the store, I'm willing to help."

He leaned a bit on the cane he used, as when he'd been in jail the three days before his case was aquitted completely; he'd been rather beat up by some of the more loyal prisoners, who thought him to be the lowest of scum. His nametag read 'Getter - Senior Door Greeter'.

"I'll call U-Uncle Papyrus to see if he can stay with grandma..." Tina immediately grabbed her phone and texted her uncle. [Uncle Papyrus! Grandpa and I saw Getter at the grocery store! I think he's leaving! Can you go and see Grandma? Make sure she isn't alone? I just want to make sure she's safe...]

Nick didn't seem to care much about the look of him. He dealt with types like this before, "Actually...I do need a favor from you..."

He clenched his fist tight and punched Getter right in his face, a cackling bust of ice and frost felt through his touch. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend and her family. That includes her grandma, you sick son of a bitch. I see you anywhere near 'em...and I'll make you feel every bit of pain you ever made them feel...got it?" He let out a low growl as his fist got incased in ice due to his anger.

Where he hit Getter was starting to frost and freeze too, forming icicles and a slight cold burn on him. Seemed like he picked up a thing or two of magic from being around his girlfriend and her family.

Gaster nodded stiffly as he headed over to where Rey was at the moment, making sure she was safe.

Papyrus had gotten home an hour earlier, and he was working on finishing up their dinner he had set up before; while Ebby and Asriel watched him from the kitchen table. Asriel heard the phone buzzing on the table, and he looked over to Papyrus, who was intently watching their Sahara Show; which was playing a video on how to finish up a certain dessert he was working on.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the phone looking at it, seemingly unfazed by the fact he was looking at someone else's phone. "Wow...even I knew when to back off of torturing her...geez..."

He showed the phone to Ebby and sighed. "Apparently that old candytaur ass is looking to go after Caddy again. Hey, Paps! You should go make sure that your Mom is okay! Guess the bunbat texted you an' ya didn't hear it!"

Getter had smiled softly to Nick, and started to speak again; until he'd been absolutely clocked in his jaw. The old candytaur was sent directly to floor, the side of his face instantly getting a icy burn across his snout reaching up near his eye. Icicles hung off of his snout and he snorted sharply struggling to breathe slightly as he laid on the floor.

The store's shift manager came over, seeing one of her employees on the ground. She was a young stone elemental, and she seemed rather shocked at the show of aggression from the human. "Sir! Sir! What are you doing?! Oh my goodness...Mr. Riccarelli, a-are you okay?"

Getter struggled to get up, and he ended up just sitting on his four horse-like legs. Unable to speak from the pain, he just held up a hand to the woman, and looked away from her, beginning to sign. [No, not okay. This man attacked me for no reason. Just was going home, Ruby.]

Ruby looked over to Nick for an explaination; while she got her radio from her belt. "Jan, Mr. Riccarelli's been struck by a customer, could you come down here?" She looked back at Nick, a frown across her stony face. "Sir, my CSM is coming here, I need you to stay please, we have some questions for you."

Ebby was currently watching him with a smile. She grew curious when Asriel grabbed her dad's phone and looked through it, "Azzy! What are you doing?"

Hearing it was a text from her cousin about Getter, it wasn't good. "DADDY!"

"oh for fucks sakes..." Rocky growled as he heard the news, "fine, i'll fucking go if no one's gunna do shit." He teleported off to Caddy's home to make sure she was okay. (eh...bruce and clark need the new chew toy...)

Nick could read the signs and scoffed, "No reason? You followed my girlfriend and her family like the creep you are! Last I checked...you were supposed to be behind bars for assualting and stalking my girlfriend's grandmother. I just gave him a warning to stay away from them."

He let the ice chill off his hand and off Getter's face. Though likely he'd get a nasty bruise and burn from it.

"You did far worse to them than I did to you..." Nick growled out but soon calmed himself down when he saw Tina and Rey rush out of the store.

"Nick! NICK!" Tina yelled over and gasped once she saw Getter on the floor with the manager, "Nick what did you do!?"

"BAD MAN! IT'S THE BAD MAN! PAPA! THE BAD MAN'S HERE!" Rey yelled out at the store entrance as she was held back by Tina.

Papyrus dropped what he was doing, and before he could even react; Rocky was already gone. "...I...oh...a-alright then..." He tapped the screen of the device he had been watching from and he sighed.

Azzy tilted his head slightly, having already set the phone down. "Well...hehehe, that old bastard is gonna certainly get his isn't he?" His cheeky smile withered away and he frowned for a moment. "What I wouldn't give to have left him behind after resetting...leaving him dead yanno, Ebby? He caused way too much shit to too many people."

Ruby blinked a bit, and she shook her head, rubbing her cheek worriedly. "Oh...wait, he...oh..."

The CSM Jan had come over, and she frowned a bit looking to Nick. "Not another person who doesn't want their reciept checked...Sir, I assume there's a reason why you've punched the elderly door greeter!? We just have the reciepts checked to make sure no one is shoplifting..."

Getter sighed, rubbing his jaw as the ice had finally melted from his face. It hurt to even touch his face still; some of the gray scales flaking off at his touch. "Just...stop, Jan...I-I'll go home...no troubles, young man..."

Jan gingerly put her hand on Getter's shoulder as she helped him to his feet. "Getter are you sure you don't want to file a report or something? This customer just attacked you...and sir, past things are...are no reason to attack a monster like that! He's gone through the system, I'm well aware of his past injustices, and prior problems. I know that if Caddy Niall Gaster comes into this store, he'll report directly to whomever his manager is, and he will clock out for the day, so he doesn't get arrested for violating his restraining order."

Gaster had come over to Rey, gingerly picking her up into his arms, as he glared at Getter and now the CSM Jan. "I agree with my grandson, he should be put behind bars for what he did to my wife."

Caddy had been turning the oven to the warming setting, as she was humming to herself to a showtune from the radio. She didn't notice that Rocky had shortcut to the house yet.

"...How long was he standing there...?" Ebby grew confused until something clicked in her head. She giggled and kept to herself. Awww...her brother does care!

"I know, Azzy but...I don't know if I'm okay with him being dead...kinda seems...I don't know...really mean...?" She fiddled with a strand of her hair at that idea. She didn't like wishing death on anyone, even if they were super mean.

"All I did was give him a warning...I don't need him near my girlfriend or her family either." Nick didn't seem to care much as he kept a glare at both Getter and Jen.

Tina tried dragging him back away, "S-Sorry...he's...r-really protective...N-Nick...come on...please...? Let's just finish and go home...okay?" She was looking really nervous. She figured Nick was just going to yell at him, not straight up assault the guy!

"He's still a really bad man! He hurt my Mama and me! Said Mama was nothing without him and she was pathetic and stuff! He only stopped cause my brother and my friend came and stopped him instead!" Rey hugged her Papa, feeling a lot safer in his arms.

Rocky had popped to the front door and knocked, might as well let her know he was around. Wouldn't say why, but it was at least to make sure he didn't spook her for popping around. He was getting better with communicating with family now at least.

Azzy shrugged softly, and he continued to frown softly for a moment. Looking over to Papyrus, he saw that the man seemed stressed by then. "I'm surprised you're not running off..."

"My son can handle this, Asriel. Mother is at home, and she'll do good to have company." Despite what he'd said, he still seemed conflicted on what to do in that moment. Then he'd decided to simply abandon the project he was working on, and serve dinner as is without the dessert.

Watching Papyrus going about the way he did, Azzy looked to Ebby and he simply leaned his head against her shoulder. "Guess that settles that."

However even as he tried to seem calm about it, it nagged at him what was going on by then. A thin thorned green vine could be seen creeping harmlessly across his cheeks in his stress.

Jen simply watched as Tina set about dragging Nick away from her employee. "Fine then. Just go home Mr. Riccarelli...I'll call you when you're next day on the floor is, okay?"

Getter just slightly nodded, and headed slowly out the door gingerly. It seemed the leg that had been previously broken might have been reinjured when he fell onto the floor from Nick's punch.

Gaster watched him leave, and he scoffed slightly. Looking to Jan and Ruby he frowned. "Are you knowing that because of what he did to my wife and daughter, that my wife has been terrified of leaving house since then? She has become house bound, because of that attack."

Caddy heard the knock on the door and she came over answering it. Seeing it was Rocky, she smiled brightly letting him in. "Gracious... it's been a little while since I've seen you Rocky! How are you doing sweetheart? You know your Dad, Mom and Ebby were here earlier, helping G with an experiment of his. I know you tend to keep to yourself, but you have met Asriel haven't you?"

After getting the twins from Toriel's house, and having picked up their child, Frisk; Aq had driven back to her house and was unloading the twins.

"Grab their bags...please?" Aq spoke softly to Frisk, as she juggled the excited twins in her arms. Tommy had a salty chew toy in his mouth, while Jamie was mewing happily and wanting to crawl everywhere at that moment.

"Should I call Mamaton, Daddy...?" Ebby was starting to worry about them both. she gave Azzy a soft pat on the head while her Dad worked. That didn't stop her worries however. She wouldn't even notice the green vine growing from her friend's cheeks.

Tina pulled Nick back over to her grandpa and stayed with him, afraid of what would happen if she didn't take him away. Nick still glared at Getter as he left however, he didn't stop even when he seemed to be gone. "Grandpa...m-maybe we should just go...do..o-our shopping e-elsewhere...please...?" She just didn't want any more problems.

Rocky waved a peace sign at his Grandma before coming in, "hey. yeah...decided to stop by. mom-tt and pop said they came here. and yeah...i unfortunately met him...he hasn't left my sister's side. i swear to the angel it's like he never left the stupid pot." Yep...still had a grudge.

"doing fine though. mind if i chill around here for a bit? there's just a little too much noise going on at home." Not entirely a lie, but not totally the truth either. He didn't need to freak out his grandma.

Vee would end up getting to the house a little after Aq and the kids had gotten back. The shop was closed up, things looked good, and she was happy with what they were able to do that day. She easily called over and waved, "I'm hoooooooome! Who missed me?!"

Azzy looked up at Ebby and shrugged at the thought. What was the loud and boisterous robot going to even do?

Papyrus nodded to himself, then tapped his fingers onto the counter. "That's a good idea, Ebby. I just don't want to get everyone so up in arms, if perhaps things aren't as bad. I mean, Mother hadn't left the house...and Rocky is there with her too..."

Gaster nodded, and he looked to Jan before sighing. "Yes, you are being right Tina. Let's go to a different market."

Caddy smiled sweetly and chuckled a little. "Oh, I see. Asriel isn't that bad, despite...what he's done over the years...he just was a poor boy who got put in the most disheartening and unfortunate situation! I don't forgive him for it, and truth be told, I don't truly trust him either. But, he's trying. It's hard, but he's trying."

"And of course you can hang out here, Rocky. I appreciate your company." She came over to him, giving him a slight and quick hug. "Would you want some tea or a soda maybe?"

Aq heard Vee and she grinned, placing the kids onto the ground. [Show Mom what you both can do!]]

Both Jamie and Tommy helped each up to their feet, and they started walking in a slightly shaky fashion to Vee. They'd both finally started walking regularly on their own the last couple of days in daycare.

Aq had the brightest smile across her blueish-green face, her pink eyes sparkling.

Frisk's eyes lit up as they had come around from the back of the van, holding their baby brothers little bags. Dropping the bags excitedly, they grinned. [They're walking! This is so cute!]

Tommy had almost tripped up, and he babbled at Vee, sticking his toy in his mouth. Jamie continued on, determined to get to Vee.

Ebby nodded and was going to get up to find Mettaton, but then noticed the vines on Azzy, "Are you okay? What is that?" She tried reaching for it and wipe it off of him, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Okay...let's go..." Tina sighed and led her family off. She did give an apologetic look to Jen as they left. Rey however looked just as annoyed as her Papa as they left.

"...Bastards." She muttered out with a huff.

Rocky didn't mind the hug much. Another thing he was getting used to. "i guess..." He gave a shrug at hearing about Asriel and decided to let that go for now. He'd summon out his blasters to chill out and roam around, the two easily just going around like they were trying to find a place to nap like the dogs they acted like. But Rocky knew them better and they were doing patrols around...just in case a certain candytaur decided to show his ugly mug. They knew his scent and taste from last time.

"soda sounds good. i'm down for one if ya got 'em. thanks gram." He took a chair at the table and sat in it, relaxing back. Though he was keeping an eye out just in case. Much as he got annoyed with his family, he did have the biggest soft spot for them.

Vee watched the twins get up and walk shakily towards her before letting out a squeal in delight. She kneeled down and opened her arms up, ready to catch her kittens, "Oooooh! Come to Mommy! Yes! Come here! Oh let's see my baby kitties! Yes! You're doing so great!"

Once they got to her, she easily scooped them up and pressed kisses on their faces, "My kittens are growing uuuuuup! You're getting so BIG! Yes! Mommy's so happy and proud of you!" She cooed over and nuzzled them both as her tail pulled Frisk in for a hug, "And how can I forget my sweet baby enby! How was your day, Frisky Bitty? I missed you so much too!"

Azzy saw her hand reaching for his face, and he blinked a bit watching her. "Huh? Oh...maybe it's cuz I'd been a flower for...nearly a hundred years? I dunno..." He seemed to not be too worried about a green thorny looking vine resting against his cheek.

Papyrus came over to Asriel, and gingerly touched the vine on the young goat's face. "Asriel, you never had any vines on you when we were little...Ooh! They're a bit sharp..."

Asriel huffed, and pulled away from Papyrus. "Then don't touch them you dolt! Just...eh, keep to your cooking or whatever. C'mon Ebby...let's go...do something, yeah?"

As they were leaving the store, Gaster simply nodded to what Rey said and muttered, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Good girl, you are being very right with that. They should not be protecting such bad man like him. If it wasn't such...eh public place I would have brought out my blasters on him, turn him to confetti and sugar. Gyeheheh, you would like to see him stuffed in pinata, huh precious? You can beat him at your birthday party when it comes around~"

Seeing as Rocky was making himself comfortable, she seemed at ease, and smiled a bit. "Of course..." She reached up and gingerly petted Clark's muzzle. "Oooh such cute little blasters~"

Heading towards the kitchen, she made a soft noise of pain, leaning a bit heavier on her cane as a twinge of pain shot through her bad leg. "Mmm...damn knee...and yes, Rocky I've got a few sodas left in the fridge from the last party we've had. I believe they're just, um, some root beers probably..."

Going to the fridge she found the few cans of soda, and floated over two of them in her blue magic to the kitchen table, while she was finishing working on the last bit of dinner, making sure it was warming in the oven still.

Tommy and Jamie were mewing happily, their own tails waving and flicking in happiness. Frisk looked up at Vee and grinned brightly. [I got a 86 on my math test today, Mommy! Oh, and Mom got me McDolans after school! It's why we were late...]

Aq had gone over and gotten the twins bags that Frisk had left on the ground and she smiled, giggling silently. [I got that before I got you, Frisk. It was on the way after getting the boys. I got you a side of fries, Vee. I know we're going to Paps, but...well, sometimes his cooking is...]

She waved her hand questionably, and blushed a bit. [...you know~ Just gotta change Tommy, he's got salt crystals on his shirt, from drooling so much today. Daycare says his teeth are coming in better!]

Tommy looked up at Vee and giggled; indeed his front teeth were coming in; finally catching up to his brother Jamie. An array of bluish-white crystals had formed from his own drool on his shirt that day.

Ebby looked worried about Azzy but didn't say much. She just let herself get led and head off with him. "Be back before dinner, Daddy..."

Mettaton headed in just as the two were leaving. "Everything alright?"

Rey laughed and nuzzled her Papa happily, "Yeah! Lot of fun! Mama can get a swing too!"

Rocky smiled a bit as Clark panted happily at the pets. Though Clark would whine as he heard Caddy made that pained noise.

"you alright, gram? i can grab it. ya need help or somethin'?" He grabbed the can with his own blue magic and opened it before taking a sip.

Meanwhile Bruce was already outside doing a perimeter check.

"Good job, Frisky! I'm so proud of you!" Vee gave them some kisses too, "You're so smart!"

"I don't blame that. It's always a hit or miss with Papyrus. But least Mettaton can help with whatever he misses." Vee giggled and headed in, giving her wife little Tommy to get changed and taking the bags instead.

"Oh good! I was worried about that! I'm glad he's getting there now too! I guess I gotta make more salt toys." She gave Jamie a few kisses on his cheek as she led Frisk inside.

"I have to wonder, why the sudden invite? How long has it been since we were at his place again?" Vee tried remembering before it finally clicked "Oh yeah! New Years! But still. Wonder what he's got planning~"

Papyrus sighed, shaking his head slightly. "No...not really, dearest. Apparently the store that Father went too, with um I guess Tina and Nick today...well, Getter works there. Tina just had texted for me to go and make sure Mother was okay, and Rocky just took it upon himself to do so. Haven't heard back from Rocky, so I'm guessing things are okay? I don't really know..."

Azzy just went to the bedroom, and he gave her a kiss on her cheek as they came inside the room. "I wanted to talk to you about something Ebby! I...well...shit, this is gonna sound strange probably...but I really like you!"

Gaster just laughed softly at what Rey said, as he gingerly placed her into the seat once they'd gotten to the van. "It certainly would be lots of fun, Rey-Rey. But we'll just go to the smaller market, and we can get some things there. No bad men, right, sweetie?"

Caddy had made her mouth disappear, as she knew she was frowning deeply from the pain of her knee. "No, no...just my knee acting up again, Rocky. There, dinner is fine...just need to rest a bit."

She came over to the table easing herself into the chair across from Rocky. Lifting her dress slightly; she removed the knee brace and cringed a bit. Her ball-jointed knee was swollen and somewhat inflamed. Instead of it's usual creamy white coloring, it was a deep pink, tinged with an angry red coloring.

Frisk smiled up at Vee, and pulled out the bag from McDolan's from their inventory, holding it for their Mommy. Jamie mewed and started making biscuits on Vee's arm as he was carried into the house.

Aq had gone over to the couch, grabbing a clean shirt from the basket of the boy's laundry she'd meant to fold the night before. "Clean shirt...clean baby~" She cooed quietly to Tommy as she changed him. The little waterkit kept trying to crawl away from her, and she gingerly grabbed him with a watery string, giggling silently as she listened to Vee.

Having gotten Tommy dressed, she shrugged her shoulders at the thought of Papyrus planning something. [He always has many ideas, always running around. Could be anything, kitten! Frisk, want to change clothes? I did laundry last night, they're in your room.]

Frisk nodded happily and pressed a kiss to Vee's arm, before they set the bag of food onto the coffee table and went to their room to change into something more comfortable then their school uniform.

"Goodness. Hopefully Rocky has it handled...but that boy. I swear! He tries to do everything now, he's only 13!" Mettaton couldn't believe his son sometimes, "I'll give him a call soon..."

Ebby got in her bedroom and smiled at the kiss. She let out a small giggle at his little talk, "Aww! I like you too! You're a really good friend!" Girl could be a bit dense.

Rocky noticed the coloration and whistled, "that's not good...yeah...you need to keep off that. stay there, i'll get an ice pack."

He got off the chair and into the fridge, grabbing a bag of frozen peas instead to hand it over. "need me to call ziedy?"

"Thank you Frisky! I love you!" Vee giggles as Jamie made biscuits on her arm. "Awww! Mommy's baby happy? He a happy boy? Kneading all over mommy?" She cooed and nuzzled him before pressing a few kisses to Frisk's head.

"True! Though makes sense why those two were always together! They keep each other running!" Vee laughed and snorted as she took a spot on the couch to nibble on some fries while they waited for Frisk.

"Speaking of keeping things running...next week is Frisk's PTA meeting. We playing Rock Paper Scissors again for who goes this month?"

Papyrus nodded, and sighed. "This is just...he's even more headstrong than I was at that age. Sometimes it's hard to care for a child who believes they've grown before their time."

Smoothing his shirt down slightly, he leaned against the counter; looking to Mettaton for a moment just admiring his husband. "You know, it's almost our anniversary dear. And I haven't the slightest clue what to do for it either. We could go on a whirlwind vacation somewhere...or we could just enjoy time to ourselves. For once, with everything going on...I'm just lost."

Asriel's expression fell and he sighed a bit. "No...I...I mean I really like you! More than a friend! More than a great friend! Gah, you're as stupid as your old man sometimes!"

Caddy took the bag of frozen peas and held it to her throbbing knee. "Oh goodness no, Rocky. Don't need to worry Abba over this. I've got an appointment set up for Dr. Kirin next week...I-I've put it off though...for at least a couple of weeks now. Your Grandpa hasn't seen this yet though...he's been so busy with things."

Frisk had gone to their bedroom, and changed their clothes to a pair of soft jeans and a nice sweater they'd gotten from their Granni Tahi. Coming out from the bedroom, they giggled silently seeing their mothers doing Rock Paper Scissors.

Aq had gone the second time, and had gotten paper, morphing her watery hand to what appeared to be a piece of paper; covering her wife's balled up hand. "Paper beats rock~" She raspily whispered. [Third and final round, Vee! I'm winning so far~]

Mettaton managed a smile and hugged his husband, "Oh...Darling. You know...we really haven't had a time for ourselves. What about this? Why don't we go off for a week, leave the kids with your parents or with Maddy, and we go off on a little resort? I think the two of us need a break. We've been working so hard." He pressed a few kisses to Papyrus's smile.

Ebby blinked for a bit as it hit her. "Ooooooh! Oops! And hey! Daddy's really smart though!" She seemed to take a little offense to that, "It's just out of the blue for me! Cause you've been like a really good best friend!"

"gram, ya shouldn't be hiding it in the first place. i'm not a doctor but i'm pretty sure knees are not supposed to look that way. take a load off, relax."

Vee let out a groan, "Awww...Not like it would matter! You won! Fingers crossed that I don't need to deal with Helen again..."

She stopped once she noticed Frisk had come back, "Hi Frisk! You ready to go? Don't you look comfy!"

Papyrus had gotten kissed and a slight orange blush crossed his cheeks. "Metta...that sounds lovely dear. I like the idea of just spending time, the two of us together." He wrapped his arms around Metta's shoulders and gently kissed him back; nuzzling softly.

Asriel just smiled a bit, and sat down in the desk chair. "Eh, coulda fooled me, honestly. But yeah I get how it's strange that a soulless talking flower could ever show love, huh? Sorry...still trying to get used to shit I guess. Ebrima, ever since you saved me from the garden, I guess you could say I've fallen for you..."

Caddy sighed, holding the frozen peas to her knee still; and she propped her chin in her free glove. "Alright, if you say so Rocky. I'm just...I don't want to worry anyone, but I guess...seeing my knee like that, it's worrying you..."

Aq grinned brightly, and she pressed a kiss to Vee's cheek. [Aw, when Helen bothers you, just ignore her. She's a judgy bitch anyways.]

Frisk smiled and came over to their mothers and looked up at both of them. [I know it's usually loud at Uncle Papyrus' house, so I sometimes end up just taking the boys to an extra bedroom to play!]

Jamie started to numb on his paw a bit, used to the usual near quietness of the house. Looking up at Vee, he curiously mewed.

Aq giggled silently, and she pressed a kiss to Frisk's forehead, smiling. [You really are so cute, dear! The twin's bags are still fine from earlier, so let's get going!]

"That's all I ever want...just you...me...and all the love I can manage." Mettaton spoke softly before pulling him back into a loving kiss. These were the little moments he loved most. And he would have enjoyed it more if he didn't smell smoke.

"...Papy, is something burning...?"

Ebby sighed and nodded. "I think I get it. Um...would it be okay if I thought about it a little? I mean...I read a lot of teen magazines and stuff about this but...I don't know if I'm really ready yet for relationships and stuff. I knew you a lot as a flower...I wanna learn about you like this. Just for a little." She didn't want to rush into it. Her mamaton always told her rushing into relationships was a bad idea.

But a little time to get used to things wouldn't hurt, right? Much as she'd love to do it, part of her thought this was the smart way.

"i'm just saying, grams. not like there's much else to do right now. you deserve a break." Rocky shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

Clark seemed to agree as he gently nudged Caddy's hand and whined.

"Yeah, I know. I try but uuuuugh...pain in my side!" Vee pouted but she'd let it go in seeing her babies being cute.

"That's a good idea Frisky bits! Come on! We better get going else we'll be late! Don't wanna pass up on dinner!" She purred out before taking Jamie and Tommy into her arms to put them in the car. "ONWARD!"

Papyrus had a sweet buck-toothed grin across his face; until he'd heard Mettaton talking about smoke. "OH NO! THE BAKED SWEET CANAPES!" Immediately he turned and grabbed the oven mitts, rushing to open the stove as smoke billowed out from the stove.

"IT WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL I WAS TRYING TO MAKE FOR DESSERT TONIGHT, OH...MOTHER MAKES THEM SO EASILY!" He set the pan down on the stove, and waved frantically at it, to try to dissapate the smoke some.

Asriel smiled a little and snickered. "Of course, Ebby. And regardless, I'm your best friend forever anyways, right?"

Caddy smiled a bit, a slight pink blush crossing her cheeks. She always had been like this, overworking herself till something gave out on her. (Should I even say anything about the fact my green magic stopped recently? It's...the only reason my knee hadn't been this bad. I just hope nothing else gives out on me before I can see Dr. Kirin about it...)

"I guess you're right, Rocky." Feeling Clark nudging her hand, she gingerly petted him, and gave the blaster a little cookie from a plate that sat on the table between herself and Rocky. "...I always wonder if the blasters really get any pleasure from eating? Your Grandpa never really brings his out you know?"

Aq smiled sweetly, hearing her wife fussing about the nasty woman at the PTA. Following Vee out to the car, Frisk was right on her heels. The saltwater elemental was excited to have dinner at Papyrus' house, his food was always interesting and nice.

Mettaton headed over to help dissipate the smoke, even though the fire alarm was already going off. "Oh goodness! Are they salvageable at least?"

Ebby nodded and hugged him again, "Of course! Best friends forever! Wouldn't want it any other way!" She laughed until she heard the fire alarm go off. "Uh oh...I think Daddy might have had another cooking accident."

"yeah, just chill. things look pretty good right now anyway." Rocky day back down next to her while she petted and fed Clark.

He gave a chuckle in seeing the blaster happily eat the treat before licking Caddy's hand in thanks. "i think mine do. i know the both of 'em love hot dogs or corn dogs as treats." He usually kept his blasters out since he liked having them around. They were good company as well as good fighting partners.

"speaking of...where's him and the others? you said they went grocery shopping, right? did you have a long list or somethin'?" That part did feel a little weird to him.

Vee easily got in the driver's seat and drove her family to Mettaton's manor, happily humming along to something on the radio as they went. It wouldn't be too bad of a drive over, and security was easy to get through since she still had her make up crew pass from last minute mani-pedi calls from the robot celeb.

Papyrus sighed, looking over them, once the smoke had finally gone away. "Hmm..." Narrowing his sockets a bit, he gazed closely at them. "...Ah! Wonderful, only two of them had caught fire apparently! The rest of them are certainly salvagable, my dear!"

Asriel let out a bleat of pain at the fire alarm. "Oh great! Another charcoal surprise, huh? Years of living with his mother, and he still manages to cook like his old man..."

Caddy giggled at Clark licking her glove a bit. "I do know your Dad's blaster, Cherri; she likes fruit usually for a treat, although she's rarely out."

Hearing Rocky talking about grocery shopping, she sighed a little, rubbing her handle in nervousness. Using her blue magic, she flicked open the nearly empty cabinets and the refridgator. Almost all the shelves in their pantry cabinets were empty, except a few stray boxes and cans; then the fridge only had a couple of storage containers, and some bare essentials.

"I've not been able to leave the house for a long while, Rocky. Fear just...grips me so badly. And your Grandpa, he's tried to go shopping a few times, but it's hard for him, with his anxiety...so...we really haven't had the chance to replenish the house of our food." Caddy muttered quietly, shaking her head. "So...yes we had a rather long list unfortunately..."

Once they'd parked at the manor, Aq got out and grabbed the twins heading towards the manor. She smiled brightly, seeing as Frisk was already getting out and helping with the twins bags. "Thank you, dear..." She softly spoke, as they came inside the house. Looking around a bit, she followed Vee and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Oh thank goodness! That's better than nothing!" Mettaton looked relieved at that, "If anything, I can always make some quick roller ice cream since we have that new cooling pot! But that's perfect!"

He'd help out with anything else until it came time for Aq and Vee to arrive.

Vee happily led her family into the manor with a skip in her step, and an even bigger smile with that kiss. She gave the door a firm knock which alerted Mettaton. "That's them, Darling! Ready?"

Rocky let Clark do his thing but his eyesockets widened at seeing how empty the place looked. "...shit...ya went that long? why didn't you call dad or uncle sans and aunt marris or somethin'? ya can't be going that long without food. what about rey? can't she help too?"

He was kinda in shock for how empty the place got. It was weird, he was used to seeing his grandparents have so much food. If anything, he would have believed his grandfather ate them out of house and home after a really bad day.

Papyrus smiled brightly, as he'd cleared out the smoke fully, plating up the canapes that were okay to go. Hearing the knock on the door, he grinned brightly. "OF COURSE, MY DEAR. EVERYTHING IS PLATED, AND READY TO GO!"

He strode over to the door, opening it gallantly with a bright smile across his face. "SISTER VEE! IT'S A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU AND YOUR WIFE AND CHILDREN TODAY! THANK YOU FOR COMING OVER TONIGHT ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE!"

Giving them both sweet hugs, he looked to Frisk and smiled a bit softer. "Hello Frisk, and how are you doing today?"

Frisk looked up at Papyrus and had a big grin across their face as they gave him a hug. Pulling back so they could sign, they waved to Mettaton. [I'm doing really well Uncle Papy! I got a great grade in my math class today! I like coming over to your house!]

Caddy sighed again, and looked down at her knee, floating over the now mostly melted bag of frozen peas to the kitchen sink with her blue magic. "W-Well...I just didn't...want to bother anyone, Rocky. Your Dad is busy with his police work, and your Uncle Sans is just getting over his lung issues still...and Aunt Marris is taking care of herself after having the twins..."

She looked to Rocky again, her working eye edging with tears. "I-It's because of me, Snugabug...I'm always the one who g-gets groceries, and I h-haven't been able to go anywhere...Your Grandpa is e-even eating much less then n-normal so we still have food. Rey isn't able to walk for too long, it's...she's trying too."

Sniffling softly, she covered her mouth; trying to hold back from crying openly. "I h-haven't really eaten much in n-nearly three days...we're trying so hard, and I-I'm just so terrified of g-going outside! What if...if he's there! He got out last m-month..."

Vee happily hugged Papyrus back. Moment she let go of him, Mettaton ended up giving the two hugs. "It's good to see you guys too! You know I never say no to one of my favorite customers! Especially when there's food involved!" She laughed as she headed inside.

"Well aren't you the little smarty in the family, hmm?" Mettaton cooed over before giving Frisk a big noodley armed hug.

"I hope you're all hungry! Dinner's all ready to go!" Mettaton would let go of Frisk soon enough and lead them over, "I got the high chairs out too for the little ones! They've gotten so big last I saw them! Hello sweethearts!"

Rocky listened for a while and thought about it. He'd let out a sigh and drop the bad boy act for now. He couldn't help much when people cried. "...that doesn't mean we stop caring about you guys. we're family. we're supposed to help. hell...if groceries is all you needed, i could have done that. not that hard for me, just give me the money and a list and i'll get everything."

Rocky didn't do much outside of school. Normally he just screwed around with friends if he did do anything. And most of what he did do, he did during late night hours where no one could hear him. He did have a "job", which was just doing small favors for friends' familes for extra spending money. Couldn't be a complete and total part time job until he turned 16, which was fine by him.

"as for going outside...you just gunna live in constant fear that he's around? like...yeah..it sucks that he's out, but he's not out everywhere. you can't keep yourself cooped up in here forever, grams. you used to be so fearless and didn't give a shit about things in the past. you hide away, you let him win. cause you're afraid of him, that's what he wants. if i had to stay home for fear the stupid kids at school to come find and beat the shit out of me, i'd just stay at home all the time and never leave for anything."

I mean...he couldn't really say much on that. He did go home after school most days, but then again, he wanted to unless it was a day to be away from his parents and sister. He still went without much of a chaperone.

"ya can't live alone and stay alone like that, grams. no one deserves to be cooped up like that. don't put yourself in solitary because he isn't. you got a right to be around the world" Rocky took another sip of his drink after he talked. Clark let out a small whimper before panting again.

Frisk enjoyed the noodley armed hug from Mettaton, and they playfully posed after being let go. [And I still got all the moves, Uncle Mettaton!]

They giggled raspily, remembering their time on stage with Metta when they were little. It was still funny to see the expression on the robot's face when they realized that they were only 5 years old at the time.

Aq brought the twins over to the chairs, and put Tommy and Jamie into them, giving them each kisses. [The boys are growing up quick! They both started walking better today at daycare.]

Jamie let out a few burbled attempts at words, while Tommy waved his salt toy at Mettaton excitedly.

Caddy listened to her grandson, and she sighed. "I had thought I was safe, and...and I'd gotten so much better too. Then after...after years of being with your grandfather and just...that attack at the market, it set me back so far..."

She took her glasses off, running her gloves over her face to wipe the tears off before they could fall. "He had damaged me so much...n-not just physically...it was like I suddenly under his thumb again..."

Looking back at Rocky, she managed a slight smile. "You don't want me getting up, but how about you come to your Grams, give me a hug, my sweet little Snugabug~"

"I've just got to work through this is all... it'll take time, but your right. I shouldn't hide just because of him. I'm stronger then that, even though I don't particularly feel like it right now." She murmured softly, looking to him with a sweeter, more confident smile.

"Yes you do! You're going to be a little heart breaker!" Mettaton laughed before gently squishing the water kittens' faces in glee, "Hello sweeties! I'm sure your big sibling is teaching you so much along with your mommies!"

"Oh! But where are my manners! You all must be starving! Come along! Dinner's all ready. Papy, can you grab the kids?" Mettaton looked over at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he led the rest to the dining area.

"I'm starving! It's great to be here, really! Been a little too long! How are Ebby and Rocky anyway? I know Ebby stopped by a week ago with some friends of hers to get their nails and claws painted while Aq got her hair done." Vee mentioned as she followed along.

Rocky nodded understandably and headed over to hug her. He didn't like hugs much, but for his grandma, he'd make an exception. This was fine. It did make it all the better when she saw her smile more confidently, that's what he was hoping for.

"cool. yeah...you're tougher than ya think, grams. i know ya are. and if you can't kick his ass, i'll gladly do it. clark and bruce can make a real treat out of him." Rocky snickered, only half kidding...half.

Bruce would end up coming back in after a bit, letting out a small bark as a car pulled into the driveway. Seemed everyone was back from grocery shopping now.

Papyrus nodded as he headed off to get Ebby and Asriel. Upon coming to Ebby's room he knocked on it softly. "Ebby, Azzy! Time for dinner! Your Aunt's are here, along with your cousins!"

Asriel had been idly flipping through one of Ebby's magazines when he heard Papyrus' calling of them and he set it to the side. "That's the dinner bell, Ebby. Let's go."

Coming out from the bedroom, he held Ebby's hand, following her to the dining area. Seeing Vee and Aq, he blinked a bit in curiosity. He'd already forgotten about the suggestion earlier that day about him living with them.

He wondered for a moment why he couldn't just live with Ebby still. Guess they didn't want him either now that he was himself again.

Frisk looked over at Asriel and they stopped what they were doing, staring at him. Getting up from the chair, their eyes softly flickered from brown to a reddish color, a smile coming across their face.

"...it's you." They raspily spoke, coming over closer to the little goat prince.

Asriel wasn't sure what to make of the kid, as they looked over them. "Um...howdy there, I'm Asriel...you, um...how do you know me?"

Frisk said nothing else, but just hugged Asriel firmly, tucking their head against Asriel's shoulder.

Caddy let out a quiet giggle, at the thought of Rocky's blasters making a treat out of Getter. "Gracious, I have a feeling they won't like that, the taste of sugar and sleze makes for a very unappetizing treat, I would think."

Gaster came into the house, having used a large box to carry in some of the groceries, and he chuckled seeing Bruce in the front yard barking. "Helloing my sweet Caddykins! Tina and Nick helped me with getting our groceries today!"

After he'd set down the box in the kitchen, he came over to her giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Before he'd come in however, Caddy had pulled her flowery dress back over her bad knee.

"Coming!" Ebby took Asriel's hand and walked down, she seemed more than happy with things. "I hope Aunt Vee and Aunt Aq help take good care of you. I know Mamaton and Daddy have already hard time keeping up with caring for me and Rocky. Mamaton's always rushing off for photoshoots, TV recordings, music deals, and keeping things running. And Daddy's making sure the city's safe and okay. It's hard..and I get that. I wish they could spend time at home, but being an adult is about being busy I guess."

That's how she took their lives. Just being busy. She would have liked Asriel to live with them, but she knew her parents would want to know that Asriel was going to be loved and given the love and attention he deserved. Her and her brother did their best with what they could. Rocky tried acting more like an adult than he really should, but she couldn't judge him completely since she kept herself busy all the time too.

She would wave at her aunts and was going to say hi to Frisk when she heard them talk and hug Asriel. Ebby didn't think they could talk...but...that was...something.

"Oh! How cute!" Vee giggled and snapped a picture, "Not every day Frisk tries speaking out!"

Rocky managed a small chuckle at that. Seeing Bruce head back in with his grandpa, he just invited the blaster over and pet his snout. Looks like his work here was done.

Tina and Nick were coming in soon enough with boxes and bags of groceries. Rey was even helping and she seemed to be doing alright. "We got a looooot of stuff!"

"S-Sorry about taking so long...um...the..market we went to didn't have e-everything on the list." Tina seemed a bit nervous still. Wasn't a total lie but she still didn't like lying to her grandmother.

Aq grinned brightly, and came over gently ruffling Frisk's hair. [You don't speak much, sweetie! You did good!]

Asriel pulled slightly away from Frisk's hug, gazing to them. He saw their red eyes, and he smiled happily. "...It is you." He wrapped his arms around them a bit tighter, tears starting to trickle into his cheeks. His little tail was wiggling excitedly, having found his sibling again it felt like.

Aq smiled happily, and took a picture as well, giggling silently. [Awww, Vee; this is so precious! But...how does he know who they are? Oh! Is this Prince Asriel? You and Sans have talked about him sometimes! I...thought he died...]

Frisk smiled as Asriel hugged them, and they held Asriel's hand happily, their eyes still a reddened color. Looking to Vee, a big smile crossed their face. "...another brother, right Mommy, Mama?"

Aq's expression fell, as she heard their child speaking yet again. [Veronica, Frisk almost never speaks...I thought they couldn't, like myself. Is everything okay with them, kitten? Frisk are you okay?]

Caddy smiled brightly, seeing Tina and Nick coming in with a lot of things. "Gracious, did you all buy out the store today!? Thank you so much, Tina, Nick. Come here Rey...thank you for going with Papa today to help him with the shopping!"

She hadn't put her knee brace on, as it hung on the back of her chair. Grabbing her cane, she got to her feet and instantly her mouth went away as she had to sit down once again. Her knee was frozen in a bended position from pain and inflammation at the moment. "T-Tina could you help Grandpa put away the groceries? I...my knee is giving me too much trouble today..."

Reaching down, she made sure her knee was still covered up; as she sighed in irritation. Gaster came over to Rocky, with a soft smile on his face. "Thank you for coming to help your Grandma, Rocky. I appreciate it."

Going to his wallet, he pulled out a bit of money; to give to Rocky for his time spent there.

Vee giggled lovingly at the sight, happy for both of her babies as they got reunited with Asriel. Though, she did have to wonder where he came from. "I thought so too. What miracle did that?"

"Gaster." Mettaton explained simply, earning a knowing nod from Vee. "That explains it!"

She did look over to Aq when Frisk talked again. "They can talk. They just choose when they want to. Selective mutism! I read about it a few times. I think they're just really happy!" Vee brushed it off with an easy answer and smile before heading over to hug the two kids. "A new brother, huh? That's what all that talk's about?"

"Caught us red handed, Darling! I know you're filled with kids right now..but if anyone has the room and time to handle them, it's you and Aq. I understand if that would be hard. I was just-..." Mettaton would get cut off by Vee raising her tail.

"Ah ah aaah! I'm not the only one who's gotta make that call! I love to bring Azzy home but I'm not a one cat band! Water bug..what do you think? You want another kid, literally, in the house?" Vee giggled out as she gave the two nuzzles already. She was used to just loving every kid she saw, she loved children.

"Of course, Grandma. We don't mind." Tina smiled lightly before helping Gaster put away groceries. Nick would take Rey's back so the young skeleton could rush over and hug her Mama.

"It was fun! There were free samples at the other store we went to! A lot of them! Some were good! Like this ice cream sandwich that had cookies as the sandwich part! I got a few for us to share later." Rey giggled lightly before pressing a few kisses to Caddy's cheek.

She would have asked how she was doing but grew concerned when she saw her Mama looked pained.

Tina was already on taking care of the groceries with Nick heading over to help too. Though he did stop by Gaster to have him check in on her and the kids.

Rocky looked over at Gaster with an indifferent look. He was alright with Rey now but with his grandfather, he didn't really seem to care much more or less.

Normally for his grandma, he wouldn't mind doing anything...buuuuut...if the old man was offering...

He'd easily take the money and put it in his inventory for now. "...don't mention it. but uh...yeah."

Papyrus smiled sweetly watching the exchange between Frisk and Asriel. He narrowed his sockets for a moment curiously, watching the children. (...I wonder...Asriel seems to really know them almost too well...)

He came over to the children and knelt down beside them. "...Chara? Are you there too...?" He asked softly, gently cradling their cheek in his bony hand.

Aq had started to respond when she watched Papyrus curiously. Blinking a bit, she fiddled with her braided hair nervously before she started to sign to Vee. [I guess so...if it makes Frisk happy, I'm fine with it, Vee. Me and you, we're talking tonight, kitten, okay? Door closed.]

Frisk and Asriel looked to Papyrus, and Frisk smiled a bit; their eyes going back to their normal brown coloring. [We're both here, Uncle Papy. They tend to stay quiet though.]

Looking down towards the floor for a moment, they closed their eyes; and leaned against Asriel slightly as they conversed with themselves for a few seconds.

"Sans said not to tell him."  
"But he's your friend!"  
"We're right in front of our mothers, and Mama...she'll not understand us. Mommy understands, but not her."  
"What about what we talked about? Not being so secretive anymore?"  
"Sans always said that we don't need to scare anyone. We need to keep to ourselves, Frisk. Keep quiet."  
"Fine. I don't like it, but I guess..."  
"Ask about Hankerin."  
"No, not again. That makes Uncle Papy so sad. And you know what happened...he had to stay behind."  
"I miss Hankerin. And I want to spend time with Azzy too."  
"He's going to be our brother, so we'll have all the time in the world with him."  
"Can we have spicy food tonight?"  
"That gives me stomach problems, Chara...as long as we can have strawberry ice cream for dessert!"  
"I hate strawberry...but fine. Spicy for strawberry."

Looking back up to Papyrus, Frisk smiled softly. [Who's Chara, Uncle Papy?]

Asriel put his hand over his snout and sighed. (...Good job Charisk...you are both idiots like you've always been...)

Caddy managed a slight smile at the kiss from Rey, and chuckled lightly. "O-Ohh, you got some free sample cookies, hmm?"

Seeing the concerned look upon her daughter's face she sighed gently. "Don't worry, Rey-Rey. Mama's okay, just my old knee acting up some. I had to take it out of the brace to give it some air..."

Gaster nodded with a slight smile as he then went to finish putting away the groceries with Tina and Nick. "Oh, Caddy, Dr. Kirin said he has to reschedule that appointment of yours, by a few days. Would that be okay? I telling him I call later on, to do that."

Caddy sighed, placing her hand on her knee lightly. "I...guess so..."

Vee watched and waited if Frisk and Chara were going to say anything. she only smiled at Aq though it wasn't her usual cheery smile...the look in her eyes were different. "Whatever you want~" She was keeping her normal voice however.

Mettaton and Ebby were both standing there confusedly. They just seemed pretty lost during the whole thing. "Well then...um...shall we head to dinner? Don't want the food getting cold!" Mettaton was just hoping to move things along.

"Of course! All of us can talk more at dinner! Come on kiddies! I know Jamie and Tommy are going to get all fussy if they don't eat soon!" Vee giggled out as she grabbed her twin babies to get them seated in.

Rocky eyed Caddy with a "...really?" kind of look. "grams, you're gunna hurt yourself more if you don't get it looked at. i say go see the guy sooner. that shit can't wait a few more days" He whispered out as soon as Rey ran off to help Gaster with the groceries.

Rocky was being quiet enough to make sure no one else heard, but Tina had twice the sharp hearing as anyone, so she was able to pick it up. She let Nick help out more before she headed over to see her grandma. "Hope we didn't leave you for too long. That knee has always been a problem for you, grandma. Airing out is good, maybe get a warm bath in too to help loosen the joints a little? That might help too."

Aq blinked a bit, and nervously smiled back to her wife, nodding gently. [Okay then...] Hearing Mettaton speaking about dinner, she nodded, and followed behind Vee, while Frisk and Asriel tagged behind her.

Asriel continued to hold Frisk's hand, seeming happy with their presence for the time being. He only let go of their hand when they went to sit down at the table. "So, am I going to, um, go back to school or anything? And I guess you'll be my parents now?"

Aq smiled sweetly as she sat down at the table beside Vee. [Yes, we'll be your mothers, if you wanted, Asriel. My full name is Aquaria Noelani Jae, and if you didn't already know, this is my wife, Veronica Iris Jae. But you can call me Mama, if you wanted, and Vee likes being called Mommy or Mom.]

Asriel nodded slightly, and took a bite of the food on his plate, actually able to truly enjoy the food for once. His eyes lit up and he shoveled a big bite of it in, and grinned brightly.

Caddy sighed quietly, rubbing her cheek nervously at what Rocky had whispered to her after Rey went off to help Gaster. Looking up at Tina, she smiled a bit and blushed in embarrassment. "I...yes, it has always been a problem since I was around 30...injured my knee in the fight with your Great Uncle Bauhaus actually...it's never truly healed up well since then..."

Gingerly she lifted her dress to show Tina her knee. The ball joint was red and swollen; and looked almost angry with how it appeared. She could barely move the joint by then, as the joint had nearly frozen completely.

"Well, we will need to put some paperwork for you. Make sure all that is taken care of. Then we can put you off in school." Vee assured, not wanting Azzy to miss out at all.

"Don't rush if you're not ready to call us that. Frisk took a while figuring out if they wanted to live with us or with Oma and Opa! We trust you knowing what you want for yourself." Vee seemed to like the goat boy, he seemed sweet. Little sassy but sweet, just like a certain sister she knew.

Ebby seemed excited for Asriel once he got into food. Now she could cook things for him for practice and he could actually like and eat it all if he wanted!

"Don't choke now! Careful!" Mettaton warned with a small laugh before digging into his own plate, "Oh Papy this is wonderful!"

Tina barely held in a gasp at seeing it. That...didn't look good. She let out a small cough instead before trying to get her barings.

Rocky was giving both of them an "i told you so" kind of look. But the name got him confused, "great uncle bauhaus? we have a great uncle?"

"Oh, no one told you? We used to but he passed away a long time ago. This was before even I was born, Rocky." Tina mentioned lightly, "He was Grandpa's brother. Not...the most of kind of monsters to be around...least what I heard."

"A-Anyway..." Tina was hoping to move past that and get to the real problem at hand. Rockwell was even concerned, it looked like that frozen bag of peas didn't do shit, the joint still looked bad.

Asriel merely nodded, as he ate another big mouthful of the food. He'd gotten so accustomed to eating rather messily he didn't think twice about it now. Hearing Mettaton sounding worried for him, he looked to them, and grabbed the napkin wiping his mouth off. As he listened to Vee however, his ears raised a bit in curiousity. The names 'Opa' and 'Oma'. That was Asgore and Toriel...his actual parents.

"Doubt Oma and Opa would want me now...I think the old doc talked with them already, and...they didn't seem too thrilled to have their kid back so...guess it's either you or nothing." Azzy muttered as he ate another large bite of the food.

Frisk tilted their head from side to side for a moment, arguing with themselves again. It seemed Chara was much more chatty then normal, being around their sibling once again.

"Mom and Dad are just refusing again. Great. Guess I'm not the only thing they're disappointed in."  
"I don't think it's that, they're just scared, Chara! Both Oma and Opa haven't had you or Asriel in years!"  
"No. They're just comfortable where they are, like usual. Mom's just...avoiding everything, and Dad is just pushing it away."  
"Opa isn't pushing anything away! He's such a sweet guy!"  
"Then why did you let me, let you kill him time and again?"  
"Because...because what he did to the other kids was wrong...I thought it was wrong."  
"Oh, and what our brother did was any better? Oops, we killed him too a couple of times."  
"Chara...please..."  
"Fine, we'll play nicey nice...for now."

Frisk sighed, staring at their plate for the moment, before they pushed it away from themselves, suddenly not really hungry. They stared at Vee imploringly, trying to hold back their tears, but their brown eyes were still slightly glassy with wetness. [Can I go to the bathroom, Mommy? Please?]

Caddy was about to say something about Bauhaus when Gaster had turned around, and found himself staring at his wife's knee. "Caddy! What is going on with your knee?! It is in infection! I am calling Dr. Kirin...eh, no no, you are going to hospital tonight."

"Oh Wing, I don't want to go to hospital, I hate going there you know..." Caddy lamented, her barely seen cream-colored pupil looking towards the ceiling. "Please...just call Dr. Kirin, push my appointment up or something..."

"You want to lose leg too? That is how you lose eye, not acting on medical problems because of embarrassment or shame. We getting you help, Caddy." Gaster retorted, getting his phone and dialing up Dr. Kirin's office first to see if the doctor could see Caddy the next morning.

Caddy just instead looked to the table, tears gathering in her eyes. She knew what Gaster meant, but it didn't hurt any worse. (...It's all my fault, why I'm hurt...I'm just running away from everything...)

"Oh...I'm so sorry..." Vee really did feel bad. Part of her felt that didn't sound like them, but it did also in a sense. She was getting worried for those two.

She'd see the tears coming in Frisk's eyes and nodded, "You want me to lead you to one, Frisky? I think I remember where one is." Seeing her baby look like that was killing her inside.

Ebby felt bad too, she wished there was a better way to get them both to see. Then again...some of her family pushed back a lot too. Not just Oma or Opa, or her brother...

Tina's ears flattened but she didn't fight her grandpa. She knew well enough Caddy needed to get seen.

Rocky noticed Caddy was going to start crying and sighed. (the things i do for this woman...) He got up from his spot again and offered a hug. Normally he never offered them unless he was super tired or he was forced to. This however, he was doing on his own volation. It was his grandma, he could suck it up and deal.

"...just go grandma...be good for you...ya wanna live long enough to at least see tina and nick get married, right?" he let out a soft laugh. The comment made Nick and Tina both freeze and turn red.

"W-Well I...!"  
"We're uh..not really thinking..."  
"I mean we're still young! A-A-And in s-school...!"  
"Little early for that, don't you think?"  
"I I...oh m-my..." Tina was already bursting into embarrassed and flustered squeaks while Rey giggled at the sight. "You're funny!"

Frisk nodded and took Vee's hand easily, as they were led to the nearest bathroom. Once they got to the bathroom, they crouched down as if they were in fear. [Mommy help, Chara's being mean!]

"...no I'm not!" They spoke softly, glaring at the floor as they had taken control for the moment. "So what...Mom and Dad don't want us! We're together again! Why are you so sappy, Frisk?"

[I'm not, I'm not, I just want...] Frisk raggedly signed as they then laid on the floor of the bathroom. "You want everyone happy sappy! Once you listened to the idiot and his brother, it all went downhill!"

[You...said you'd...be better...] Frisk reached forward and grasped Vee's ankle tiredly, looking up at their Mommy tired and scared. Chara had been mostly quiet for a few years by then; Asriel being near them made the little cheeky enby think things had changed, the mischevious enby wanted to have fun...but Frisk just wanted to still have a family, it was all they ever wanted in the first place.

Caddy accepted the hug, and nuzzled Rocky tearfully. Hearing him talk of Tina and Nick getting married, she managed a bit of a smile. "Goodness...yes I do. I certainly want to see them both getting married. And I can't wait to see their grandchildren, if they have any..."

The distraction and flustered natures from Tina and Nick had lifted her spirits, and managed to stave off her own anxieties about her knee; as she looked to them with a sweet grin across her porcelain face.

Gaster had called Kirin, and was able to get her an appointment luckily for only an hour later. The sweet bobcat mix doctor was willing to make a house visit as well thankfully. "Thank you so very much, Dr. Kirin. I am in your debt for this. I just hoping it is not too bad for Caddy, you know? Her knee is...looking more like tomato then a ball joint right now...I will make sure she puts no pressure on knee, thank you."

Vee watched them both and sat down to pull Frisk into her lap, "Shhhh...shhh...You two...no more fighting. It's okay...I think I understand...you just want your family to be happy..huh Frisky?"

She gently nuzzled and hugged them as best as she could, trying to help calm Frisk's fears. "...Toriel and Asgore are...stubborn...but...I think that they also want to put the past behind them...it's hard. It is very...very hard...they watched the children they loved so much go...I'm surprised they're even together now. But...they're learning to live their lives again...Me and Mama...we can't be like what you used to have Chara with them...but we can still be a good family. "

"Nothing wrong with wanting to be happy or a little sappy either. It's okay to want that...especially if you never had it before. And I'll do my best to help with that. Because I love you...both of you...so so much. No matter what happens..we're always a family...and Mommy love never goes away. I promise." She gently nuzzled their cheeks before pressing a few kisses to their head and holding onto them tight. She knew that feeling of wanting to be happy...that was her whole childhood...

Rocky chuckled at seeing the two get red and flustered at his suggestion. Seeing his grandma turn around let him know hid distraction worked.

"G-G-G-GRANDCHILDREN!?" Tina squeaked out, seeming to go more red by the minute at that.

"...already skipping to grandkids...?" Nick was getting pink too but he was really trying to hold back.

"M-Much as I-I-I love Mama...I-I-I d-d-don't think I c-can be a mom this young! N-Not yet! L-L-Let me f-finish college f-first! A-Ah...oh...o-o-oh d-dear..." Poor girl was completely flustered at the idea, even if it did seem like a nice one...for the future.

Moment Dr. Kirin came around, Rocky still kept to Caddy's side but did let go from the hug. Rey instead easily took his place to cuddle her Mama."It's not really bad...right?"

Frisk managed to snuggle against their Mommy as she spoke to them and Chara. They were the only one who knew they were like that, as well as their Uncle Sans. Chara flicked back to the front and they frowned at the thought of Comic. He'd always been rude to them and Papy when they were little. Frisk took control once again, and sighed raspily.

[We are a family...I love you too Mommy...] Frisk signed slowly, nuzzling Vee back. "...I love you too...Mommy..." Chara spoke softly. For once, one of the child's eyes were brown, and the other a reddish color as for the moment they had dual control while they looked up at Vee.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." [I'm sorry, Mommy.] They then wrapped their arms around her waist, pressing their head against her chest to hear her soulbeat; something that could calm both of them down at the same time.

Caddy giggled brightly at Tina's flustery nature and her squeaking, covering her mouth with her glove. "Goodness...of course dear...then again, I was Papy and Sans mother before I even started college~"

Gaster rolled his eyes chuckling softly. "Caddy, don't be so silly, you started college later in lifes; after you working at cafe, and things like that. Tina is just really starting life, being adult and such!"

Dr. Kirin had come over and he knelt near Caddy, pulling out a small machine to track her soulbeat, while he examined her knee. "Hmm...well, it looks like...ah, here we are. Caddy, you have a weeping sore in the inner part of your ball -jointed knee. It's probably been getting worse and worse hasn't it? Hot, throbbing, achy to move?"

Caddy's playful thoughts were dashed away when Kirin had started to speak to her, and she let out a kettle whistle of surprised pain as Kirin had started to maniuplate her knee. "OOOH! That is OOOWW! Yes, YES! It is all of those things, bloody hell stop moving it! I might be part doll, but I'm not a goddamn TOY!"

Kirin was already applying some green magic to diffuse the pain she felt, and he chuckled nervously. "Okay then...I remember your mother was a corporeal ghost, bound to a sewing dummy right? Well...that with your hybrid nature, as you get older, some of your more used joints are going to get more stiff and brittle. Your bones are plastic, Caddy. And just like plastic does, it's getting more delicate..."

He gently pinched the cloth-like skin of her thigh, seeing that it bunched up much like a shirt would. "And you're loosing the elasticity of your skin too, which was most likely what perpetuated that rip on the inside of your joint. Your cotton-esque skin is stretched tight over that joint, and as it's been getting looser, it's gotten caught in the back of that joint, causing a tear. I'm surprised you didn't try to self-heal any..."

Caddy's pain had since gone away, with Kirin's application of green magic and she sighed quietly. "I can't summon green magic anymore, Harold...I've tried my mana supplements, my exercises that Abba taught me years ago...but nothing's sparking back. Am I just getting older? Or..."

Kirin had a confused expression and he shrugged softly. "We would have to perform some tests, Caddy. Otherwise, right now, I don't know dear. For now, let's get that tear stitched up and bandaged. Let's get you somewhere you can lie on your stomach, and we'll take care of it."

Vee smiled at both and kept holding them, humming a soft song for the two as they listened to her soul beat. "It's okay my kitties...I just want you both to be okay...I'm always here...I promise." She'd likely keep like that for a while until both of them turned calm enough.

Tina managed to calm down enough from her flustered state, only to grow surprised and scared at hearing her grandma yell like that.

Hearing she was losing her healing abilities really got her worried. "Will she be okay...?"

Rocky heard everything and started texting stuff out to his dad just in case. [hey. g's home. grams got a house call from the doc. knee's busted from a tear and she lost her healing magic. other than that, no sign of him or anyone messing around the house. probably be home soon.]

"I can finish getting dinner started and served then while she gets some rest." Nick offered, having already finished putting the groceries away.

The little dual enby had closed their eyes, rather tired after a full day of school and fighting amongst themselves earlier in the evening. After a few moments, they'd fallen asleep in their Mommy's arms, softly breathing in an even pattern. Neither of them minded being called kitties, both Chara and Frisk had thought it was so cute in fact. Even if Chara wouldn't admit it, they loved the attention and love they got from their mothers. Frisk as always adored it.

After a few minutes, they opened their eyes, looking up at Vee. Their eyes were both brown again, and they smiled to her gently. [Can we go back to dinner, Mommy? I'm still a little hungry...]

Kirin had watched as Gaster came over and gingerly lifted Caddy into his arms, avoiding her damaged knee. Looking to Tina, the bobcat hybrid sighed, shrugging a bit. "At the moment, I can't say for sure. At least with her knee, we just need to fix that up; get it immoblized and go from there. With her...lack of green magic, that could be permanent, it may not be however. Don't know that until we do more tests. I'd say your Ziedy, Dr. Greenburg, that's more his place, being a former soul surgeon and all. I'm just a physician."

Heading over to the sofa, where Gaster had laid her down gently; he knelt down and very gingerly extended her leg nearly flat against the couch. "Okay Caddy...I'm going to give you a numbing agent, so you can't feel anything below your thigh for this."

Reaching into his med-kit; he pulled out a syringe and after tapping it to release the air bubbles, he injected it into her upper thigh, right beneath her bottom; having exposed her underwear in the process. "And...there we go. Give that a couple minutes, and we'll test for sensations and I'll repair that tear in a jiffy!"

Caddy had her face in a pillow, and she sighed raggedly. "...Thank you Dr. Kirin..." She spoke with a muffled tone, just exhausted by then. Hopefully, she thought, the pain would be gone soon enough. "...And thank you Nicolas, for...h-helping with dinner..."

Papyrus had gotten the text and he looked to it, reading it. "...Oh dear. Well, Rocky will be home soon enough, Metta. But it seems that Mother's lost her healing magic again...and oh...she has a tear in her knee. She's being tended too by her doctor, Dr. Kirin."

Aq listened quietly, as she helped her boys to eat their food not too messily. Looking towards the bathroom, she wondered if Frisk and Vee were alright, but she felt like she didn't want to bother them either.

Vee didn't mind them sleeping for a bit. She knew they'd come around soon enough, their comfort was more important to her. Once they did get up, she kept her smile soft and her voice quiet, only letting a purr come out when she nuzzled them again, "Of course, Frisky Kitty...Of course. Let's go finish dinner."

She'd give them one last kiss before leading them off her lap and back to the dining area.

"Alright..." Tina was still worried, alongside Rey who was just watching and waiting. Tina patted the skeleton girl's head to keep her calm while Caddy got worked on.

Nick immediately got to work with helping set up dinner, not wanting anyone to go hungry.

"better we caught it now than a week later or something." Rocky shrugged, his voice wasn't one that was bashing at his grandma but more or less in subdued relief.

"Oh dear...hope she's doing alright. Goodness, that woman never catches a break does she?" Mettaton shook his head with a sigh, "Perhaps we should see them again tomorrow. Check in on things."

"I'd like to!" Ebby agreed with it, then again she loved going out and seeing family.

Vee would soon return with Frisk in tow, "Sorry! We're back! Did we miss much?"

Caddy soon was being prodded slightly to make sure she was numb in that leg, and Kirin was working on stitching up the ripped, weeping sore on the inside of her ball-jointed knee. After about ten minutes, he had finished, and he gently, yet firmly wrapped her leg in rose pink gauze, immobilizing it fully. "And there we go, Caddy. I wouldn't put any weight on that knee for at least a week. I'll have you put down for an appointment at my office in four days, okay?"

She was gently sat back upright, with Gaster's help and she leaned against a couple of pillows that he'd put behind her. "...Of course, Dr. Kirin..." Looking to Rey, she smiled a bit, and patted the side of the couch beside her.

Kirin reached back into his med-kit, and pulled out another syringe; along with a bottle of medication. "And this shot, Caddy will help eliminate pain for at least twelve hours, and when it wears off you can take these pills every four to six hours as needed."

Reaching forward, he administered the shot to below her incorporeal arm, near her armpit and within a few minutes, Caddy seemed to visibly relax on the couch; her injured leg still sticking straight forward.

Papyrus nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mother has never gotten much of a break in her life, it seems. But that's a wonderful idea, dearest, going to see Mother and Father tomorrow; we can bring some things with us as well!"

Asriel had finished his meal, and he sat there, playing with one of the darker dessert canapes on his plate. He saw that Vee had come back, and smiled a bit, seeing Frisk had come back. "Apparently the Mrs. Gaster's knee is shot. She's always been weak with that thing since Bauhaus..."

Papyrus looked over at Asriel, and frowned. "Please...we don't talk about my Uncle in this house, Asriel...if you would please follow that rule..."

Rey immediately headed over to hug her Mama's side, more than happy to have her be okay.

"Thank you doctor..." Tina looked relieved at that, seemed her grandma was going to be fine.

Nick was nice enough to come back with a plate of dinner for Caddy, "Here you go. Lemme know if you need it warmer or something else...Rocks, you going to stay for dinner?"

"...eh...why not...?" Rocky shrugged, better than being home right now he figured. Too many people and Asriel was still sticking around. Not his ideal combination.

Ebby smiled as her Aunt Vee and cousin had come back to eat. She was cutting into her canapes when the talk of Bauhaus came up. She knew her grandma had a few health problems but this was a new topic. "Uncle...? What Uncle...?" She never heard of this or that rule before.

"Sweetheart...please listen to your father. If he wants to tell you, he'll tell you later. Right now...please drop it." Mettaton stood firm with that. Last thing he wanted was a problem.

"...yes sir..." Ebby didn't mean to be that quiet when she said that, but it did feel wrong to hear them talk like that.

Caddy gently pressed a sweet kiss to Rey's head and smiled a bit. Accepting the plate of dinner, she smiled to him. "Oh, thank you dear. Ah, no no, it seems fine enough actually."

Gaster had gone and helped Nick as well, as he brought over a smaller plate of bread for Caddy and Rey to share; along with a plate for Rey to have of dinner. "Here we are, Rey-Rey, pulled chicken salad, Mama's fresh brown bread and herbed butter as well."

Papyrus rubbed the side of his skull and tried to clear his mind of the stressful thoughts that came to him about his Uncle. ..i...yes please...thank you dear.

Asriel rolled his eyes, and poked at the canape again idly. He had plenty of knowledge about Bauhaus and his crazy antics. Also the fact that the crazy man had jacked himself up with multiple strains of liquid human magic, having hidden himself on the surface...just for the sole purpose of coming into the mountain years later just to fuck with Gaster was absolutely hilarious to him.

Bauhaus certainly knew how to play a long game, he figured. He wondered sometimes if Gaster had been able to save any of the liquid human magic? Maybe that was how he'd been able to finally break that barrier a few years prior?

The little goat prince was still lost in his own thoughts, poking and prodding at the canape as he drifted about his thinking.

Nick would hand over a plate for Rocky as well as his girlfriend. Rocky gave him a nod in thanks and started eating nearby Caddy to keep close.

Tina would eat her dinner without much fuss. She seemed to really like it. "It is really delicious, Grandma."

Rey was happily scorfing down her food, she'd lost quite a lot of energy throughout the day. That and she had been skipping meals to make sure her family was eating okay. Not that she'd admit it.

Ebby didn't say much and just picked at her food.

Though now Vee was starting to feel awkward with all the strained silence. "...Well...um...How's the police work treating you, Papy? I heard you're helping take on cases now!" It was something to distract from the previous topic.

"It was just what we had left at the moment. Salad mix, handmade dressing, and chicken from...um, two or three different flavors of the market rotisserie chicken we had left as well?" Caddy murmured, eating her meal as well. Gaster had sat down in the chair beside the sofa, without a meal in hand either; as he wanted to make sure that everyone else had eaten first.

Asriel looked over at Ebby, and leaned lightly against her. "...You okay? You're not really eating..." Leaning closer to her, he whispered. "...You wanna know about your Great Uncle? I can tell you all about him yanno..."

Papyrus latched onto that question, thankful for a distraction. "Ah, it's going wonderfully, Sister! I've been helping to persue some of the more dogged cases we have at the precinct lately, and I've been having an excellent capture rate as well! Cherri has been trained in the humans K-9 tactics as well, and she's about to graduate next week, and I can officially utilize her fully during my patrol!"

Aq smiled brightly, nodding to what Papyrus talked about. [That's wonderful Papyrus! Had you not been able to use her before? Your blaster, Cherri I mean?]

"Why no! She was considered an 'outside weapon' that the Sargent had informed me. Our own weapons are okay to use, even if summoned, but because once she's summoned she is sentient, much like a dog would be." Papyrus continued exuberantly, as he then easily summoned Cherri, who then hovered beside him.

Cherri immediately went over to Mettaton, gently nuzzling the robot's head, snuffling in his hair a bit. It seemed she was begging for a bit of the dessert canape as her orange eyelights focused on Mettaton, her mouth opening softly and she made a noise of happiness.

Frisk looked over at Asriel, their eyes flickering to a reddish color once again. Overhearing what Asriel was whispering about, they giggled softly and nodded to what the little goat had talked about.

Ebby blinked at Asriel, unsure if she wanted to know now. But her curiosity was egging at her. She eyed at Frisk and noticed their eyes. That...that was really different. [Later.] She signed carefully at Asriel, not wanting to talk about it at the table.

"Oh wow! Sounds like a good time! I'm happy you're doing really good there, Papyrus!" Vee looked more than interested about it. Seeing Cherri pop up made her giggle in excitement, "Awww! How cute!"

Mettaton chuckled and petted Cherri's snout, "Oooh...you know I can't resist that! Alright, just a little piece." Mettaton cut up a bit of his dessert and fed a piece to her. "Sweet girl~ She is very loyal and handy. Remember when Rocky and Ebby were the twins's age? She got really good with tracking Rocky's teleports and grabbing him back over!"

Asriel just nodded and finally took a bite of the canape on his plate, licking a bit at the custard filling curiously.

Papyrus grinned brightly, and he nodded. "Yes! I'm doing so well on the force! Undyne is so terribly proud of me and my advancements actually! And so is my ravishing husband as well! I might even be slated for another promotion soon! Monster-Human Relations Expert! Wowie, I'm so excited about that! It's a position that the Sargent has created, just for me!"

Aq continued to smile as she ate the canape slowly, sipping on her saltwater; and she looked to Vee curiously for a moment, before she looked back at Papyrus. [A position just for you?]

Cherri delicately took the canape piece from Mettaton's hand and she happily ate it; letting out a soft murr of a noise. Looking around a bit, she seemed curious as to where her 'sons' were. Narrowing her sockets, she hovered a bit lower and hovered over closer to Aq and Vee, sniffing them slightly in curiousity.

Caddy had since finished her meal, and she was idly petting Clark who had stayed by her the entire time. "Aww...Rocky your blasters are so precious...Gaster, why don't you ever bring your blasters out like the children and grandchildren do?"

Gaster took a sip of his tea and he sighed a bit. "Eh...blasters are not really...toys or pets, they are more for...weapons and defenses, Caddy. How our boys and grandchildren use them are of their own decisions of course...but...I do not really see them like that..."

Caddy leaned slightly forward, her glove still on Rey's side as she cuddled against her. "Ooh, G, please bring them out, I want to see them! They can't just be weapons...they're probably as sweet as you are!"

Gaster rolled his eyelights and summoned both of his blasters. They both had strong and bright eyelights, one was blue eyed and the other was orange. "Um...here they are, Caddykins."

The blue eyed one immediately went over towards Tina, gently sniffing her, as a smile seemed to cross it's muzzle. The orange eyed one however floated over towards Caddy and paused when it saw Clark. It made a curious noise and booped Clark on his 'backside' gently.

Ebby finished eating her dinner soon enough and looked to er mom, "Can I be excused please?"

"You may, Darling. Thank you." Mettaton assured as she watched Ebby get up from her spot and wait for Asriel and Frisk to finish.

"Goodness darling! Look at you, you're just doing so well! I'm so proud!" Mettaton hugged Papyrus from the side, absolutely happy for him.

Vee stayed completely still, not wanting to spook or agitate Cherri. "Nice Blaster...good blaster!" She was a little nervous with her so close. She just hoped she didn't smell bad or something.

Clark panted happily under Caddy's touch, he seemed to really like the old tea cup. Rocky had Bruce with him, the blaster more or less chilling with his master. "i just let them chill. the switch to protective mode if i need 'em too. otherwise i like having them around for anything." he didn't seem to have a problem with having them around.

Tina giggled lightly at seeing the blaster sniff her. She waited a moment before attempting a pet, "Hi there..."

Clark made a curious noise and looked over at the blaster that booped him. He gave it a couple sniffs at it before panting away again in contentment.

Asriel and Frisk were quickly finished, and Asriel just got up from the table without thinking and went over to Ebby. Frisk looked to Aq, smiling sweetly. [Mama, can I go please with them?]

Aq giggled silently and nodded. [Go ahead, Frisk. Love you~]

Soon enough the three of them had gone off, leaving just the adults. Papyrus smiled and blushed slightly at the sweet hug from his husband. "Ah, thank you so much, my dearest sweetheart! I'm just happy that I'm able to do so much good for our community, as I always have strived to do!"

Seeing that Vee seemed a teensy bit nervous, he chuckled a little. "Vee, don't worry about Cherri. She's used to having her, well, her 'sons' around. Rocky's two blasters, Clark and Bruce. She was trying to sense if they were near or not. Like myself, she tends to dote on them a bit. Cherri, sweetie, Bruce and Clark aren't here right now, they'll be home soon enough."

Cherri understood and she smiled sweetly, murring a bit as she hovered near Aq and Vee still for a moment, before she saw Mettaton's coat draped on the couch. She zoomed over and started to roll in the coat, making pleased noises and little soft barks of happiness.

Caddy continued to gently pet Clark, leaning over just slightly to press a light kiss on it's snout. "Such a sweet little blaster, yes you are. You're Grams little bone puppy aren't you~"

Gaster thought for a moment, looking to his blasters. "I am guessing I should give names to them, hm? They are same each time I bring them out...hmm...Tesla for one with blue eyes...and Einstein for orange eyed one! It could be shortened to Einey as well I am guessing? Tesla and Einey!"

Einey seemed happy with his name, as he just stayed near Clark for the moment, seeming rather content to just stay near Caddy and Rey. Tesla seemed to smile and panted softly, as he nuzzled his snout into Tina's hand gingerly; letting out a quiet low bark.

Ebby would slink back to her room, leading the two off with her over there. Once she thought they were good, she closed the door and looked at both, "So...you guys know about an uncle I had before? How come I never heard of this guy?"

"Oh, alright." Vee tried not lessen her nervousness. She just didn't want to accidently hurt of be hurt. But she trusted Papyrus's word.

Mettaton couldn't help but laugh and record what was going on with his coat, "Aww...she loves the fabric!"

Clark happily panted away with the touch and kiss before licking at Caddy's hand again. He LOVED the attention he was getting.

Rey really looked interested in the blasters. She had met Rocky's before and they were really nice, but she never knew her Papa had them too. "Papa they're so cool! Am I supposed to have them too?" She tried reaching out for Einey and pet him, absolutely enthralled with him like she would be with a dog.

Bruce would look over at the two new Blasters but didn't really move much away from Rocky. Seemed like he was just fine where he was at. Rocky would give him a good pat on the head along with a quiet "good boy" He seemed like the lazier and indifferent of the two blasters Rocky had.

Tina giggled lightly at the blaster, "Aww...well they are really sweet. I know they're supposed to be weapons but...it's kind of funny...everything you make Grandpa seems to have it's own sentience and personality. It's true with Uncle Sans and Uncle Paps...I think it would be true for these two as well."

Nick was actually pretty stunned in seeing the blasters. He wasn't expecting them but he didn't mind them. He just hoped he didn't smell like cat or something, happened when he worked part time in a pet shop.

Asriel looked to Frisk and chuckled softly. "So...well, he was your Great Uncle, your Grandpa's older brother, Bauhaus. When the Great War happened...he'd gotten seperated from your Grandpa's family. They had thought he was dead for the longest time!"

The young goat went over to the desk, and he settled onto the chair; while Frisk sat on the beanbag in the room. "Apparently he was...somehow killing humans, to siphon their liquid magic from them! Ooh ooh, Cha-Frisk, show her your soul!"

Frisk nodded, their eyes still reddened; as they coaxed their brilliant red soul out from their chest. "...determination. Strongest of all." They whispered softly.

Azzy pointed to it, and he grinned. "That's the strongest one, and there are six other colors as well, that match the powers of the monsters. We've since found a couple new ones...but eh, he didn't have those, because those are the pussy powers. The ones that matter are, determination, patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, and justice. Those new ones are compassion and solidarity. So he avoided those two and the kindness one. Red, cyan, orange, blue, purple, and yellow. Didn't get green, pink or brown."

"After gathering those liquid sources of magic...he jacked them into his own monster soul using some weird fucking tube system he'd designed, with bottles of the soul liquid hanging around his belt." Asriel continued, shaking his head. "Instead of what I did, which was simply absorb the souls...he realized he had to take his time I guess? So he had them ready to go in a delivery system. Becoming a god in his own time, I figured." Azzy commented as he picked a piece of the canape out of his teeth with a claw.

"And all of that...to beat your Grandpa into orangey-blue dust apparently. He hated his own brother...That. Damn. Much. When the battle actually happened...well, your Grandma was thrown into all of it, and she tried her best to battle him, taking a pot shot to the knee to save Sans and Papyrus. Moments later, Sans had shortcut all the way to the labs from Snowdin. Nearly killed the poor bastard just doing that. He didn't know what the hell was going on, and from what I'd heard later on, he'd grabbed Marris and hid in the labs for nearly two days." He sighed a bit, and shook his head. "Took Gaster, your Great Aunt Cambria, your Great Untie Forte and your Great-Grandma Mistral all to take Bauhaus down to nothing."

Frisk giggled, looking to Asriel. "...only took me two tries...to take you down before, when you were like that."

Asriel just started laughing brightly, and then snickered a bit. "I know! It was fun though."

Cherri stopped when she saw the phone's camera light; and she panted cutely. In her own way, she could pose just as well as her summoner could. Using the coat, she tried to pose as cutely as she could, her orange tongue slightly blepping out.

Gaster watched quietly, and he smiled a bit; watching Tesla and Einey going around the area in the living room. "I am guessing you are right, Tina...Tesla and Einey are rather curious and sweet, I guess just much like myself..."

Thinking for a moment on Rey's question, he shrugged. "Perhaps at one point you will be able to summon a blaster yourself, Rey-Rey. There is old spell that was originally involved, but it is seeming my children and grandchildren do not needing one. Just think hard enough and one would appear potentially."

Caddy had a couple of pieces of food left, and she gingerly fed it to Clark, smiling sweetly. "Here you go, sweetie~"

Einey hovered over closer to Rey and he nuzzled her hand expectantly, loving the pets and adoration. He licked her hand, murring softly in response. Tesla then hovered away from Tina, and came over to Nick, circling around him curiously with a rather intidimating gaze for a moment; before he just up and licked up the side of Nick's face happily.

Ebby wasn't sure how to take that info. She had a great uncle...he hated humans...he hated his own brother. How can you hate your own sibling? That was so sad to her. She was annoyed with her brother at times, but outright hating him? "That's...that' really sad..."

She hugged herself slightly in thinking about it more, her Papa must have been really scared if he didn't want to talk about it in the house. Made sense. And he hurt her grandma too. Her aunt Marris must have been so confused. "But...wouldn't have the king and queen helped to stop him too? They...they could have helped...couldn't they have...?" That's what they did right? Help their people?

Mettaton easily kept taking videos as he cooed, "Oooh...Papy she's so cute! Go Cherri go! Work it girl!"

Vee laughed herself at seeing the antics the blaster was doing. it was pretty cute!

Clark happily took the bit of food and ate it with a happy bark. He'd lick his teeth before happily licking Caddy again. Just like Rocky, blaster was a sucker for Caddy.

Rey giggled and hugged the blaster back before nodding at her Papa. "I wanna try one day. I think it would be fun! I wonder if it'll be super big like yours or maybe really small..."

"i learned the spell...picked it up from pops since he always called for cherri to get me." Rockwell shrugged as he patted Bruce more.

Nick froze completely still as Tesla had sniffed at him and glared. He really...really hoped he didn't smell like cat or something. Seeing as he passed whatever check the blaster gave, the human relaxed and gave the blaster a pet, "Hey there...thanks."

"Aww...he likes you!" Tina giggled and headed over to hug her boyfriend, a little reassurance to make sure that he knew nothing would happen to him. Not while she was around. Her family was good, she trusted them and she did like the idea that one day he'd join the family for real.

Asriel looked over at Ebby, and sighed softly. "Far as I know...Mom and Dad didn't really even know about it all. I mean, I was just mostly hanging around the palace with Chara during that time."

Frisk thought for a few moments, and they tilted their head a bit. "...I remember Papyrus...being so scared after it happened. He thought his parents were going to die. When we did try to go see him, he was curled up in Hankerin's lap...just hanging onto the chimera's big arm. He didn't talk for days about it. In fact, he straight up didn't talk for a week afterwards."

"...He just stayed by Caddy's side until she got better. Her knee was almost ripped out of the socket because it had broken and twisted the wrong way during the battle." Frisk finished up, their reddened eyes gazing eerily straight at Ebby. "Sans said that Bauhaus wanted to see if she was really like a doll. If her leg could twist in any direction."

Asriel let out a muffled chuckle. "Snnrk, I tried that too when she was older. That was kinda fun back then. Never knew you could break an incorporeal arm, but it's apparently something that can happen!"

Cherri yipped softly, and nuzzled herself into the coat, resting the edge of her bony snout on the arm of the couch, just letting herself pant happily for a moment.

Caddy giggled again, and blushed at the licking from Clark. "Ooh, such a cutie! You're always just so sweet aren't you, Clarkie?"

Einey just snuggled into the arm of the couch, resting beside Rey at the moment. He seemed content to stay near her, almost protectively; despite his pleased expression and soft eyelights.

Gaster smiled slightly, as he thought about Rey summoning her own blaster one day. "Ah, well, I can be teaching you that spell soon enough. You only need learn and perfect it once; after having summoned them, you will be able to call them at will, my sweet Rey-Rey."

Tesla panted quietly, and nuzzled both Tina and Nick, letting out a soft rumbly bark in clear happiness. Looking up at them both, the blaster's eyelights flickered to hearts as he genuinely loved both of them just as much as his summoner did.

Ebby listened to them both, getting more and more horrified as they talked. It wasn't so much the content is was more how...they were taking it like it was a joke. Her family getting hurt wasn't something to be laughing at. Normally when Asriel was Flowey, she was able to ignore or pass it off as something that never happened since it got reset, but that...something about it just really hurt her. Tears started stinging in her eyes with that info.

"...c-can we stop...please...? i don't need to hear anymore..." She kept her head low, not wanting to think of her grandma hurt anymore.

"he's a good blaster." Rocky chuckled lightly. He was at least glad his blaster could have the attention he wanted. For now, he was content with just hanging around.

Rey kept petting the blaster with a smile, she seemed to really like him. "Where do blasters come from, Papa?"

"Aww...you're so sweet!" Tina giggled at the affection and hugged the blaster lightly before kissing his snout, "good boy. See Nick? He's friendly."

Nick chuckled and nodded with a smile, this wasn't so bad at all.

Asriel watched Ebby for a moment, and he sighed softly. "...Oh...um, s-sure. I'm sorry...I just..."

Frisk frowned a bit, and looked away from Ebby. "...since I died nearly thirty years ago...I've not had to really...deal with all of this, and I guess...it's just been making me feel like..."

Asriel looked to Frisk and smiled nervously. "...like it didn't really matter, basically...I can't talk for Frisk or Chara...but I've gone through so many resets, I've...just stopped caring. I am really sorry, Ebby..."

Caddy smiled sweetly, leaning back on the couch as she rested a bit, her bad leg still extended fully in front of her.

Einey gently snuffled near Rey's hand as she petted him. Gaster smiled a bit, and sighed. "Blasters come from a manifestation of your own inherent magic, Reymona. Nearly any monster can potentially summon them, if they learn the spell, but those that are pure or partial skeletons have a much easier time. The only monster I've ever seen summon blasters that was not skeleton at all, is your Uncle Cupcake. He had gotten the spell from your Auntie Wingdin actually! His blasters are made of porcelain!"

Tesla wiggled himself happily, letting out more soft barks of happiness. Hearing Tina call him a good boy, he panted contentedly.

"It's okay...just...it's a little much...right now." Ebby sighed, "I'm not...mad at you two or anything. It's...just really sad to think about."

"That makes sense. I know Tyra has her own blaster too. Just one though. She's really sweet." Tina giggled as she kept petting Tesla.

Rey smiled at the idea, only getting more and more excited to try it. "I want a blaster, Papa! Can I learn? Please?!"

"ya may wanna do it where you have more room. never know when a blaster can be huge." Rocky chuckled before noticing the time, "shit...maybe i should pop on home"

Asriel nodded slightly, and sighed a little bit. "Thanks...we're um...still trying to learn and stuff...I guess it was sad too. We're just so..."

"...well, when you live a hundred lives, things start to get kind of crazy, bro..." Frisk muttered softly, as the red in their eyes started to dim down. Frisk's brown eyes were back and they rushed over to Ebby, hugging her tightly.

[I'm so sorry! Chara really just kind of...takes over sometimes! Oh...Oh it's...um...I'm just so sorry...] Frisk seemed to mutter out through their signing.

Tesla yipped softly, nuzzling Tina's hands happily. He just seemed happy to be around Tina and Nick at the moment.

Gaster thought for a moment, and he got up from the chair, heading to his little bookshelf he had. Perusing the books for a moment, he'd found the one that his own father Astur had written. "Ah, here we are..."

"This was from your Great-Grandfather Astur. He originally wrote the incantion for protection and for companionship...It is said that these are what protected ancient monsters from bad things in the past, and provided us with our own sense of self as we made our way in the world as being a different form of human." Gaster stated quietly, as he settled back into his chair, holding the book in his holed hand.

"But I will be saying this, Rocky is quite right. You need to be learning this when you are outside, blasters can be coming in many different sizes. I have enough mastery over my own magic and how they form that they are in their littlest form right now. My blasters can be rather large and eh, intimidating for battle times." He smiled sweetly, handing Rey the old spellbook written in his father's handwriting style.

"It's okay...it's...just kind of a lot. That's all." Ebby quickly calmed herself down enough to hug her cousin and lean against Asriel. "I'll be okay..."

Rey took the book carefully, afraid that if she held it wrong it would turn to dust. She started to read it carefully before nodding "Can you help teach me, Papa?"

Rocky headed over to Caddy and have her one last hug, "i gotta go...don't pop anything else, alright?"

"Heading home, Rocky?" Tina peeked up from her spot with Tesla.

"yeah. think by now it should be quiet." He shrugged off.

Asriel smiled a bit, letting Ebby lean against him softly. Frisk nervously smiled a bit, and sighed, just happy to spend time with their cousin once again.

[I'll try to make sure Chara isn't so rude anymore. They tend to sometimes speak before they think...] Frisk explained in a quiet signing tone.

Gaster thought for a couple moments, and he grinned, nodding in agreement. "Of course Rey. I will start teaching you tomorrow, if you feeling up to it!"

Caddy gave Rocky a light hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek lovingly. Her pain meds had fully kicked in by then, as a goofy wavering smile crossed her face. "Oooh, I won't be getting out off the sofa anytime soon. You know your Grandpa will probably just carry me to bed, for safety~"

Tesla nuzzled Tina idly, smiling a bit as he panted softly. Einey went over and nuzzled Bruce's side, nearly purring in his own way; wanting to express slight love to his 'grandblaster'.

Over at Edge's house the old dog had been stretched out in the front lawn, idly watching as the triplets were messing around.

Ebby nodded lightly at that, "I get it. It's okay. Thank you though...Should we go do something while our parents are talking still?" Right now, she could use a break.

"Yes!" Rey fist pumped in excitement for that promise. She wanted to learn and get a better handle of her magic.

Rocky let out a small chuckle at hearing Rey while his grandma kissed his cheek. "yeah...good luck. see you around. bye. clark, bruce. we're going home."

Clark gave one more soft lick to Caddy's hand before floating with Rocky. Bruce didn't mind the nuzzle at all, but he did let out a little scoff and slowly giving a nudge back before floating to Rocky. Rocky would send them off first before he teleported back home.

Right into the dining area behind Mettaton. "hey 'm home."

Mettaton let out a scream in surprise before looking over at his son, "DON'T...Do that! Hi sweetheart...how was Grandma and Grandpa...?"

Crimes was currently trying have some fun with coke and mentos, hoping to make some fun volcano experiment.

Jackson was watching his sibling try and work it while drinking some of the coke himself, which Crimes hissed at him to stop "touching the merch" for. It was just the two messing around with each other.

Meanwhile Julia was keeping an eye on both her siblings in her lioness form as she tried having a little fun with a training dummy. Seemed like she was trying to get used to fighting more in that form to keep her claws filed and working.

Frisk nodded happily, and thought for a moment to themselves. [We could maybe just play a game or something? I don't get to play much with my brothers, they're just little babies still.]

Gaster smiled sweetly, and nodded, as he got up to get Rey up from the couch. "But for now, little one...it's nearly time for bedtimes. I will help put you to bed for now, you can read in your Grandpa's book if you wanting though. And I'll bring Mama in to give you kisses, if you want?"

Caddy nodded gently and she watched as Rocky headed back home. Einey hovered over close to Caddy, gingerly nuzzling her hand gently. She looked over to Tina, and shifted herself to sit up more on the couch as Gaster had gently taken Rey back to her room. "Tina, dear, could you get me a cup of tea along with some of my draught in it?"

Papyrus blinked, looking over when Mettaton had screamed. He had been conversing with Aq about her latest wig designs she'd created. "Oh...oh dear. How was the visit with your Grandma today, Rocky?"

Edge lifted his head slightly, watching Crimes curiously. Chuckling at Crimes hissing, he then laid onto his side as saw Bitter coming outside with a tray of glasses of lemonade in her gloved hand. "Edge, the fuck ya doin?"

"Sunning. What's up yer ass, Bitty?" Edge muttered with a cheeky grin, licking his muzzle idly. "Jus' enjoyin' time outside with our little cubs."

Bitter set the tray on the porch table, shaking her head. "Sugar's almost done with making lunch, and I think Tyra's coming over too. Dunno really. Weren't you gonna be doin' anything today? Or just lazin' about?"

Edge looked to the triplets and just grinned. "...nope. Just lazing about, Bitter. I've been doin' a bunch of things, just getting things taken care of...so, now I'm restin."

"Sure! We can do that! Um...got a game in mind? I have a few card and board games here." Ebby liked the idea of a game, games were nice distractions.

"Okay! That sounds good, Papa." Rey was happy with that. She was thankful her Papa would carry her over, she didn't think she could walk anymore.

"I'll get on that. I guess after this, we should get going too, Nick." Tina gave her boyfriend a passing kiss before heading to the kitchen.

"fine. she's fine. no sight of regretter. bruce and clark didn't pick up any scent or anything." Rocky shrugged and headed to the fridge to grab a soda again. He didn't exactly like root beer, that was more his edgier counterpart's thing, but he'd drink it if there was nothing else. He just preferred cola more often and took one.

"Thank goodness for that. But Darling, you shouldn't have just left like that! I know you care, sweetheart but you're still young, I don't want you getting hurt." Mettaton was more worried for him. Getter was old, yeah, but he could possibly hurt his son.

" 'm fine. chill. plus i've helped beat his ass before. i can do it again. oh yeah, grams is fine, got stitched up and is on rest." He opened the soda nonchalantly before taking a sip, not seeming to care about the idea that he could have been hurt.

Julia would notice her G'ma get out of the house and turn back before heading over, "Everything okay G'ma?"

"she's gunna blow! move jack ass!" Crimes growled and moved out of the way, Jackson trailing behind as they watched the liter coke bottle rumble and shake before exploding, sending a rain of soda, melted mints candy, and bits of plastic into the air.

"told you i could teleport it in there." Crimes smirked.

"I didn't need ya to prove it!" Jackson hissed at them as he tried shaking some of the coke off his clothes and skeletonal fuzz, "Damn it man! I liked this jacket too!"

Asriel thought for a moment, and he smiled a little bit. "I'd figure we could play a card game? Or maybe some...ooh, you've got the game 'sorry'!"

Caddy smiled sweetly as she watched Tina get her a cup of tea. "Oh, thank you sweetheart~ And...d-don't feel like you have to go running home, okay? I'm fine, Grandpa's taking care of Rey right now. Why don't you come over here, Nick?"

Aq frowned slightly and shook her head. [Oh, Getter again? He's a horrid man, I know one time he came to our shop...I refused service to him. He can keep his ratty old hair.]

She looked over towards Rocky, and sighed a bit. [Caddy is stitched up? That's not that good...but at least she's going to get better, hopefully...]

Edge watched idly as the liter coke bottle rumbled, and he just chuckled getting up from the ground and heading inside to avoid the rain of soda and candy. "Yer getting better at teleporting things, Crimes."

Chuckling brightly, he changed to normal, leaning against the railing of the porch. "But yer gonna be picking up those bits of plastic. Don't leave shit in our front yard, kiddo, please...oh, Grandmere is nearly done with lunch, so clean up and get yer asses inside!"

He came into the house and headed to the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Shadow's cheek. "Hey there, moumoune~ I smell that infamous gumbo on the stove...mmmm."

Red had gotten bored in a nearly empty house, as it was just himself, Mars and Vermie. Having picked up Vermie by his scruff; he was heading over to Edge's house with Mars by his side. Vermie was just watching as he looked around the area where they were headed.

"I have Sorry! Hang on!" Ebby rushed off to go grab it from the linen closet in the hallway. All the games she'd keep in there since there was more room in that particular closet.

"Him again? Ugh! I remember that time he came into the salon! Aq had to stop me from swatting him with a broom if he didn't go away!" Vee grumbled out. She was the weakest out of her siblings, but that didn't mean she didn't have her own strength either. All three of them did work on a farm for the longest time.

"Caddy's going good though. I'm glad she's okay. Hopefully the big lug takes good care of her alright." Vee did calm down some afterwards in hearing of Caddy's health.

"All the more reason to go visit her tomorrow. I'm sure by now they're ready to go to bed." Mettaton smiled slightly as he watched Rocky go hole up in his room, "Night sweetheart."

Rocky let out a small grumble in response, but it didn't sound like one of annoyance, more like he was tired.

Nick didn't mind as he headed over to sit by Caddy while Tina got the tea made. "Yes Ma'am. We're alright, just want you to be comfortable and have enough time to rest. You have done a lot."

"We'll still be here, Grandma. Don't worry! Until you're ready for bed we can stay." Tina assured as she got the water boiling enough for the tea. She hoped she did a well enough job. Making tea was a 50/50 shot of it turning out good.

Crimes let out a scoff before turning to his cat form to find the plastic pieces. "fiiiiine. i'll get 'em."

"I'll help him out, G'pa. G'ma, can ya wash my jacket please? Last thing I want is for this thing to smell like minty cola for weeks on end." Jackson was already taking the jacket off, already getting tired of the smell on it.

Shadow was humming a soft french song as she stirred her famous chicken and sausage gumbo. She did let out a small squeak once she felt Edge kiss her, "Hello mon loup~ I'm almost done. Not to worry. If you like, feel free to some of the fresh bread I made earlier. It's still nice and warm from when I pulled it out of the oven. How are the grandcubs doing?"

Shadow was getting used to surface life, slowly but surely. She got rid of most of her weaponry...most...she still kept a dagger strapped to her leg for emergency purposes. But that was about it. Luckily she hadn't had a reason to use it.

Mars followed along as the walked to the house. She did give Red a soft pat on the head and smiled at father and son walking around like that, "Aww...you two look adorable! Big Papa Dog taking care of the runt of the litter. You like being carried like that baby pup?"

Aq nodded as she agreed with Vee. "Very rude man. He...fucked us over...with payment twice!" She angrily stated, one of the rare times she spoke, shaking her head angrily.

Caddy gently patted Nick's hand and chuckled softly. Seeing that Tina was busy in the kitchen with her tea, and that Gaster was putting Rey to bed, she looked to him. "I have done certainly a lot...honestly I never thought I'd live to this age you know? Gaster thinks I'm only around 76, but physically last time I went to see Dr. Kirin...he tracked my age around 92. My health isn't the best, but I'm doing what I can, son."

Letting out a quiet sigh, she gestured to her knee with a slight frown. "Just another setback it seems. But I'll get through it. Oh..." Looking over to Tina, she had a worried expression across her face. "...you heard me didn't you...I'm sorry...I just can't really talk much with your Grandpa about my health, it worries him so darn much anymore..."

Tapping the side of her porcelain teacup'd head, she sighed a little. "He's worried I'm going to end up like his sister, Wingdin. We are truly so similar you know..."

Bitter took Jackson's jacket, and smiled a bit. "O'course I'll wash yer jacket, Jackie. Don't you worry. I was already puttin' a load on for youse cubs anyways. Don't rush comin' in the house, I was gonna hang around a bit more and have a smoke I was thinkin."

Edge grinned softly, getting a slice of the bread and taking a nibble from it. "They're doin' great, Shadow. Crimes just set off some kind of soda and mint powered incindary device, he did great teleporting the mint into the closed soda bottle! Jules is getting better fighting in her animal form, I'm so dang proud of my little cubs~"

Red looked up towards her with his working eyelight and he let out a snuffle of a noise still carrying Vermie easily with a ginger touch. Vermie yipped happily and made noises of happiness. Seeing his siblings, Vermie yipped happily, his tail starting to wag excitedly. Red set Vermie down on the lawn, and then sat on his haunches in the grass watching Vermie as he did zoomies around the lawn, nearly bowling over Crimes in the process of his happy tail chasing.

Bitter smirked a bit, taking a puff from her cigarette that she'd lit while she sat on the porch railing. In the process of getting more used to having her spouses with her, she wasn't as terribly thin as she was previously. "Heya Mars. Guess yer gettin' 'em early? Or just coming to mooch a meal offa yer parents, bahahaha!"

"This is why I said tell him no. I warned you about him! And now we know that if he gets near the salon again, I send a vine to throw him back out into the parking lot!" Vee sighed, not at all perturbed that her wife spoke.

"That why you have his picture up on the cashier wall?" Mettaton knew that sight it was just a paper with Getter's face on the security cam with big red letters on it stating "DO NOT SERVE. CALL SECURITY" on it.

"Yeah. We needed to make sure the other workers in the salon knew not to have him come in. He tried it again one other time when Aq was taking care of the kids at home and I was in the back. Luckily my sister was there to visit else that poor new girl would have had to deal with him. Marris showed him what for!" Vee, much as she hated being violent, only did so when people crossed her. Fool her once, shame on them. Fool her twice, and she got mad.

Tina did indeed hear everything. Hard to get past her with her hearing. She headed over with the cup of tea with draught in it and handed it to her grandmother. "I heard...And I get it...I do...but...that's what happens when people love you. They worry. I know I worry about you too along with mom, Zaza, Maxie, Nicole, Ziedy, Tatti...everyone. But...I know things will turn out okay. You and everyone are really strong."

"I get why grandpa's worried about you being like Great Aunt Wingdin...but...so far you've been doing okay. Not the best...but okay." Tina was at least thankful for that.

"Just don't be afraid to say something's wrong. Tina is right. We're worried because we love you. If something is wrong, don't hide it. We rather worry a bit and help you to get this nipped in the bud early before we worry a lot when it gets worse." Nick patted Caddy's hand gently. He actually grew pretty fond of his girlfriend's family.

"Thanks, G'ma." Jackson headed off to go help his sibling out. Julia would head over to Bitter anyway, mostly to hang around. "No worries, G'ma. Thanks for letting us stay here."

"They are sweet. Very different, but they are sweet. I hope they turn to better adults here than they could have been back home." Shadow chuckled lightly before putting in a spoon full of gumbo and holding it up for Edge, "Would you like to be my taste tester, love?"

Mars chuckled as she watched her baby pup rush off to go and zoom around the yard. Crimes let out a loud yowl and dodged their little brother before hissing, "WATCH IT!"

"Easy kiddo. He's still a pup. Go easy on him." Mars warned before looking at Bitter, "We're just here to check on things. Red and I got bored with the quiet house but..we're not against ya feeding us." She laughed with the cup monster.

Papyrus seemed happy that his in-laws were doing well with keeping that elderly menace away from their shop. "We don't need to have him being served by anyone in this community around here. Despite he might be elderly, he's still as heinous as he's always been."

Aq nodded, and she picked up another canape, taking a bite from it. [Usually I don't like sweet things, but this is rather good, Mettaton!]

Caddy gently took the cup of tea, and she smiled sweetly. "Aw...Tina...you and Nicolas are so sweet to me you know..."

Gaster had gotten Rey to sleep, and he came back out to the living room, smiling as he saw Nick sitting beside his wife. "You are certainly a very kind grandson, Nicolas. Thank you for staying with Caddy while I taking care of Reymona."

Caddy smiled taking a deep drink of her tea, and sighed sweetly. "I'll be ready for bed in a few moments. G. Just need to finish my cuppa tea, and you can carry me to bed~"

Gaster chuckled as he gingerly picked her up anyways, and smiled pressing a kiss to Caddy's cheek. "Of course my sweet porcelain princess~"

Bitter nodded and she tucked the jacket into her inventory as she sat on the railing still. "Not a problem, kiddos. I know you kids may not have been raised in Fell, but it's in yer nature to go prowling about, and wantin' to do bullshit. So rather then going about random places, me, your G'pa and Grandmere all decided that havin' you cubs 'round our house is the best idea."

Edge wrapped his red tongue around the spoon, happily taking the spoon full of gumbo. Tasting it, his tail started wagging brightly. "Oooh, that's wonderful! I love yer gumbo, moumoune~ You always know how to cook the damn best food..."

He gently snuffled against her cheek, pressing light kisses to her cheek and neck. "I could just eat you up too you know~ I love you Shadow. Oh, I hear the kiddos fussing outside, seems like maybe our kids came over today!"

Red just watched idly and he yawned a bit, enjoying seeing his kids seeming to have fun. He looked up to Mars, and then went on ahead into the house, trotting around easily in his chihuahua form. Coming into the kitchen, he barked excitedly up at Shadow and Edge. "heya, somethin' smells really damn good in here! can i get a bite?"

Bitter rolled her eye, and chuckled softly. "I knew youse was gonna come over, just had a feeling in my bones about it. That and Shadow still makes up enough food like she's feeding all'a the Headhunters at once for some reason. So we've usually got plenty of leftovers too."

Vermie continued to do zoomies around the front yard, then he stopped and scratched at his ear for a moment, before he started to roll around in the grass happily. Getting up again, he started sniffing and padding around exploring a bit.

"Considering what he did a few months ago, I don't doubt it. I hope karma hits him where it hurts!" Vee hissed out lightly before calming down again to eat her canapes. "These are really good though!"

"Thank you, Darlings. But I didn't make these. That would all be Papy's handiwork!" Mettaton chuckled before placing a kiss on Pap's cheekbone, "You've been doing very well in the kitchen lately!"

Tina gave her grandma a kiss on the cheek, "I wouldn't be any other way, Grandma."

She perked up in seeing Gaster come back, letting her portly grandfather pick up her grandmother as she took to her boyfriend's free side. They could stay for a little longer.

Julia gave a nod in response as she watched her siblings. Mars would head on over to her and give her a small hug before looking at Bitter, "Well it's been working so far. No weird bullshit happening over here."

Crimes and Jackson would soon finish cleaning up, leaving Crimes to go inside for food a little after their dad rushed in. Jackson would turn back to his dog form and watch over his baby brother, giving him a little nuzzle as a soft greeting.

"How are things going around here though?" Mars watched Bitter for a bit, mostly to try and start a conversation.

Shadow would see Red and laugh before picking him up, "Now now...you can test it too. Never hurts to have a second opinion, mon petite loup. Hmm?" She gave him a few pets before pulling out another spoon so he could try the gumbo as well.

"Habit of mine, unfortunately. I'm so used to making so much back home. But if my children and little pups enjoy it and would like some, who am I to deny them?" Shadow purred lightly while she held out the spoon for Red to eat it, "And for a little treat...I made peanut butter carob and yogurt claws. I know you used to eat them up so much when you were just the tiniest of pups, Reddy~"

Papyrus blushed softly, and he grinned brightly. "I've been learning more and more from Mother lately, as well as following more fancy recipes using that little device that Mettaton got for us. And I've been able to call Mother through it too! You know, Metta, we should get those Sahara devices for the rest of the family, that would be a lovely little Gyftmas present this year I think!"

Caddy giggled softly, holding her cup of tea carefully as Gaster had picked her up. "Gracious..." She drank the rest of her tea, and snuggled against Gaster's chubby stomach and chest. The honey-lemon flavored draught she had started to kick in easily as she yawned softly.

"Ooh...that draught certainly is strong tonight, hehehe..." She spoke quietly as she snuggled gently against him. Gaster looked to her, and frowned a bit. "You had your draught tonight, Caddy? Hmm...I am thinking that we will have to keep tabs on your soul tonight."

Bitter nodded, smiling a bit. "Sounds good ta hear. And yeah, we're makin' things work out well over here."

Vermie yipped happily at Jackson's nuzzling. He rolled over onto his back and waved his paws at his older brother playfully; he wanted to play battle.

Red grinned brightly, and he tasted the gumbo as well. "damn that's really great, mama shaddie..." Hearing her talking about her claw treats, his tail started wagging rapidly. Although he'd already eaten some lunch, but he could always eat more food it seemed most days.

"I think that is a lovely idea, Darling. I'll keep that in mind." Mettaton giggled lightly.

"For now, it is getting pretty late. I think we should head off. Right Aq? We gotta open the salon bright and early." Vee giggled.

"It is getting close. We should call it a night here too." Mettaton agreed and helped take any empty plates off the table.

"Yeaaah...you told me to put it in her tea...Remember Grandpa?" Tina grew confused and concerned at that.

"Hm...we better get going too." Nick figured they'd just leave since everyone sounded like they were heading to bed.

"Nice. Real nice, Ma." Mars managed a smile as her tail flicked about. "Everyone behaving here cub?"

"Aside from the cola bomb Crimes managed to make, we've been doing alright." Julia assured, "The two boneheads aren't up to too much trouble."

Jackson laid his front paws down in an attack position, but his tail was wagging around so he was only being playful before play battling with him. Even thought he was doing a little rough play, he was being really careful in not hurting his baby brother.

Crimes would head into the kitchen in their normal form, seeing their dad go crazy in their grandmere's arms. "...uuuuh...am i intruding?"

"Not at all, petite chat! Come! Come! Lunch is all ready! Would you like a bowl of Grandmere's famous gumbo? I think you'll like it." Shadow gently placed Red down to start serving up lunch.

'yeh. i'm starvin." Crimes easily took a chair on the table and waited to be served, "what got pops so riled? i thought he and ma had their own lunch date or whatever..."

Aq nodded, with a sweet smile. [Sounds like a plan kitten. Thank you for the lovely meal, Mettaton.] She scooped up the twin boys into her arms and she pressed kisses to their foreheads. "...sleepy...kits."

Papyrus grinned lightly, as he gave Mettaton a sweet kiss on his husband's cheek. "I'll go and get the children then, dearest. Oh, Aq, Vee...so you believe you'd be able to handle Asriel? He's a bit...odd sometimes, and rather morose occasionally, but otherwise he's a rather normal monster boy!"

Gaster seemed a bit confused for a moment, and his ghostly blue hand that he had floating near his head rubbed the back of his head. "Ah...n-no? I don't remember saying anything about her having draught in her tea tonight...but...eh, whatevers. Hopefully nothing bad happens, hmm? I will put your tachycardiac meter on you tonight, Caddykins. Good night both of you, thank you for coming over tonight. Despite things...it was a great time visiting with you tonight. And thank you for helping us with groceries too."

Bitter snickered slightly as she watched Jackson and Vermie beginning to play fight in the yard. Vermie had started to chase Jackson around the yard, yipping happily.

Red went over to his Dad, changing back to normal as he relaxed where he stood, his hands in his jacket pockets. "glad to see yer spoilin' my cubs jus' like ya spoiled me and pappers, mama shaddie."

Edge looked down at Red, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Spoiling them? Whatcha gettin at with that?"

"just callin' em as i see it, dad. so uh, crimes, yeah we had a lunch date, but i'm excited cuz of mama shaddies yogurt claws she made up. they're so friggin good!" Red remarked, a lazy grin across his face.

The day at the beach had gone incredibly well so far, and Wingdin along with Cupcake were laying on the large blanket they'd brought to watch the early evening fireworks over the pier. She leaned her head against Cupcake's shoulder, snuggling against him happily.

"Isn't it so nice, Caddy? A day with all of our family, a nice lunch, time at the beach...it is nice to be back wouldn't you think so?" Wingdin murmured to him softly. Cupcake looked to her, pressing a kiss to the top of Wingdin's skull.

"It's lovely Cinnabones. I just hope we're around to spend many more days like this with our loved ones." He spoke softly back to her, as he found watching her was much more interesting then the fireworks above them.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Mettaton was grateful for that. Though he'd be off on his own for the moment to take care of other things.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Sounds like he acts a lot like my big sister did. I handled her okay, I can handle him too." Vee assured, "Still...makes me sad though...your child comes back into your life after so long...I feel like you'd want to bring them back and hold onto them tight. No child should feel they are unwanted..."

She did feel bad about that part. She knew that feeling all too well...her late father made sure all three of them knew what he was feeling...

Tina blinked and rubbed her ears. Maybe she needed to get checked at the doctor's. That was something for another day... For now, Nick and Tina wold give their goodbyes as they headed home. Tina would just give them both hugs while Nick attempted to do the same before they went off.

"Nothing wrong with a little treat now and again." Shadow giggled as she served Crimes a bowl of gumbo before putting some more bowls down for everyone else. Lady did enjoy cooking. "I always make enough food. You never know when someone could be hungry~"

She gave a soft peck on Edge's lips before going to call the others to eat. "Lunch is ready! Come on in if you'd like to eat!"

Jackson perked up at the idea of food and decided to grab Vermie by the scruff of his neck to take him inside. Much as he loved playing, he did enjoy food a lot more.

"Red better not be over doing himself. I made a fucking lot of shit for lunch earlier." Mars decided to head in to check on her husband. She didn't want him getting too fat, the doc warned him.

At the beach, Eb was chilling in the lake water, floating about and taking in the warm sun while Roxie was having fun swimming under. Even if the kiddo didn't have much of his dad's features, there were some things he did show of his gator traits, like his ability to breathe underwater. Made it easy to play with some of his cousins.

Kryssie and Riley were building a sandcastle with little Azure and Seline, mostly to help them and keep watch while Marrie took care of little Brandon. Kitten gator was napping after a full lunch.

Napstaton and his family even joined with his twins off and trying to help teach their baby sister how to fly. Harmony mostly just watched her siblings zoom around but she didn't seem to want to try and get up in the air. She'd flap her wings along with her mother, but never take off the ground as she'd stop the moment she'd feel herself floating.

Papyrus smiled as he headed off to check on the children and let them know that two of them had to head home with their mothers. When he got to Ebby's door, he knocked gently on it. "EBBY? IT'S TIME FOR ASRIEL AND FRISK TO HEAD ON HOME! THEIR MOTHERS ARE READY TO LEAVE MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL!"

Asriel looked up from the game he was deep into playing. One thing he noticed was that he tended to curl his hands still around objects, having to get used to having fingers again; but it was still working for him. "Oh yeah, c'mon Frisk! Can't wait to see you again, Ebby! Hehehehe, tonight was really fun...I...I'm gonna miss you."

Gaster went and carried Caddy to their bedroom, after turning off the lights in the living room and kitchen. He was certainly ready for bed, as Caddy snoozed away already in his arms. Taking her to their bedroom, he gingerly laid her down in their bed, and put her tachycardiac meter on her; which if her soul went out of beat oddly, it would sound a quiet alarm to let him know.

Red snickered as he headed to the table, sitting down to a bowl of gumbo. "heh, got that right mama shaddie, like me~" The old garbage dog of a skeleblaster started tucking into the bowl of gumbo, too enticed by the smell of it to not eat it...despite his huge lunch earlier. Much like his father, he could eat himself into a food coma if he wasn't careful.

Vermie didn't mind being carried in that way in the least, he just let out noises of happiness at his older brother carrying him inside. Bitter followed behind Mars, shaking her head slightly.

"If you didn't keep tabs on his eatin'...he'd prolly eat outta the garbage all the time, wouldn't he?" Bitter remarked quietly as she followed Mars inside the house.

While the older folks relaxed on their beach towel, taking in the early evening fireworks; the sun was still somewhat bright overhead. Paps was sunning on a beach towel, with Happy reclining beside him. He'd been in the water for most of the day, and he was just happy to rest.

Sansy was still in the water with his triplets, swimming laps and occasionally going deep-diving for things he'd seen on the lake floorbed. He'd already found a few small gemstones, and another pearl. It still was nothing compared to the one he'd given Marrie years ago, but it was a gorgeous swirled blue and green one. The middle aged skelegator knew she'd love it.

Cupcake's attention had been drawn away from Wingdin for a few moments, as another large burst of fireworks came up above them, streaking across the sky in blasts of pink, green, yellow and red. Another smaller few bursts of blue appeared with another loud 'wa-bang' in the sky, and he chuckled softly, seeing that Wingdin had settled down against his chubby stomach and she was quietly sleeping against him by then.

"Sleep well, lovey." Edge's predictions for how their ages would change and react after being revived was rather spot-on, Cupcake had realized. Despite having been brought back to the age of 40 for himself, and 50 for Wingdin...they both felt quite a bit older after only having been around for three months by then. Wingdin seemed to age to around 70, and himself he felt closer to 60 most days. But they still were well, and healthy and that was what mattered most to their families.

His glove rested on Wingdin's skull, gently stroking her head as she slept against his stomach.

Ebby looked over at the door, smiling at the fact her dad actually listened to her this time. "Thank you Daddy. And okay, we'll be right down!"

She got up from her spot to walk with them back down, but did stop to hug Asriel, "...I'll miss you too...I hope this time things go a lot happier for you..."

Vee was just waiting for her kids to return while she helped rock little Tommy in her arms. She'd notice the kids come down and wave them over, "Ready to go?"

Mars gave a nod at Bitter, "Don't get me started. At least he only digs into the trash when he's stressed out. I'll be back."

She got to the kitchen as Shadow took over Mars's spot to hug Bitter. "And how's mon tasse doing, hmm?"

"RED!" Mars hissed out once she saw him eating, "What the hell! We just had a huge lunch!"

"busted pops." Crimes snickered as they ate their own bowl. Jackson would come around with little Vermie in his mouth a bit after, "Mmphat's gon' onm?" Was hard to talk when he had a baby in his mouth.

Happy was watching over Paps with a smile, giving him a gentle stroke of his skull while the two of them sunbathed. It was a nice day for it.

Marrie was still watching Brandon sleep under their shady umbrella. Vera would head over and hand her a bottle of water, "He doing okay?"

"Just fine. He's not as active as the others, but that's okay. Long as he's healthy, I don't mind." Marrie assured and the two sisters began to quietly talk.

"Hey mama! Look! She's doing it! I think she's getting gliding!" Max pointed out as his baby sister kept her wings open while she was held by their mother.

"See! We knew you could do it! Now just glide to me or daddy! Come on Harm! You can do it!" Nikki cheered on as Zhara held onto the baby.

"Come to daddy, princess! Come here!" Napstaton callled as Zhara counted down to letting Harmony go. She still was a bit nervous but she was hoping this panned out. "Here she comes! Go!"

Napstaton was all ready to catch her as Harmony started gliding down. But when it looked like she was heading towards her dad, she seemed to take a sharp turn and start gliding towards Cupcake and Wingdin instead. "HARMONY! NO! NOT THAT WAY!" Napstaton rushed off to try and catch her before she'd hit the ground.

Asriel snuggled against Ebby and smiled sweetly to her. "I'll try my best, Ebby! You know...you really are a lot like your Dad. Thanks."

He then took Frisk's hand, going with them downstairs and he looked up at Vee with a little smile. "Yeah, I'm ready to go...I'm...still a bit scared though."

Frisk held his hand firmly, and they looked to him, a sweet bright smile across their face. [Don't worry, I'm here!]

Bitter snuggled slightly against Shadow, and grinned. "I'm feelin' alright, sugar. My nightmares have gotten a lot bettah lately."

Red had been caught, and he tipped the rather large bowl up to his mouth, swilling it down quickly as he heard Mars hissing at him. Having finished the bowl of gumbo, he looked to her and let out a slight whine. "it's mama shaddie's cookin...how was i gonna deny that, mars-bar?"

At the beach, Paps let out a sweet hurgle and smiled happily at the touch from his spouse. "...such a beautiful day, huh?"

Sansy had surfaced from the bottom of the lake, spitting out a stream of lake water easily. Seeing his triplets easily swimming around, he grinned as he came out from the lake; heading over to where Marrie and Brandon were.

Cupcake had started to watch as Zhara and Max were trying to get Harmony to learn how to fly or at least glide; with a sweet smile across his face. Watching as she suddenly took a sharp turn, he saw his granddaughter heading in a divebomb towards himself and Wingdin. His eyes widened, and he gently put Wingdin down onto the blanket.

Standing up, he held his gloves out nervously, ready to attempt to catch Harmony. "H-Harmony! Little squeaker, you're coming down r-rather fast to Grandpa!"

Ebby giggled at that, taking that as a high compliment. She was Daddy's little girl after all...least...she thought so.

She did watch Vee take the two into her free arm and lead them off, "Thank you again for dinner you two. We'll see you all around later!"

"Take care, Darlings! Don't be a stranger!" Mettaton waved from his place as he watched the family leave.

"Don't worry Asriel, we'll take very good care of you. I promise." Vee gave him and Frisk a soft nuzzle as she got them to the car, ready to take them home.

"Good, I'm glad those are calming down." Shadow squeaked lightly and patted her back, "Remind me tonight to have you try my natural sleeping remedy. That should help lessen those nightmares more."

Mars tried to rush over and grab the bowl, but by the time she did he had already eaten it all, "Goddamn it Red! I made a full on lunch for ya earlier! What, my cookin' suddenly ain't good enough!? Or you like putting yourself in food comas all the damn time! Crimes, remind me to lock up the kitchen when we get home!" She let out a growl and placed the bowl in the sink.

Crimes just sat there quietly as they sipped at their gumbo. They did like it a lot, tasted pretty good. Jackson would join in a moment later with his own bowl to eat. Both siblings knew better than to act up when their mom was angry.

"I swear to the merciless angel, Red...you gain any more weight I'm gunna call your blue brother to whip your ass into shape. You're not as young as ya used ta be." Mars's tail was flicking around in her annoyance, but that was more to hide her worry about him. Ever since the craziness with the Black Thorns and his cancer problems, she'd been trying to watch out for his health a lot more.

"Mhmm...it is a beautiful day. Sun is shining. Birds are flying. The kids are all happy. I can't ask for a better day." Happy sighed softly as they kept petting their husband, "How are you feeling?"

Marrie was happily chatting with her sister when the two noticed Sansy approaching. "Hi Knighty! Did you need something?"

"Sup Sansy." Vera waved from her own spot.

Napstaton rushed to try and grab his daughter, with the twins right behind him flying. All three were trying to get there so fast, the twins ended up barrling over their dad and crashing onto him, all three faces hitting sand.

Harmony let out little squeaky babbles as she flew straight towards Caddy at fast speeds that she couldn't control yet. But suddenly she froze right on the spot just a few inches from Caddy's hands. Her little soul was turned blue as she was slowly let down onto the towel that Caddy and Wingdin lied on.

Eb had luckily saw the commotion and got her blue magic to work just in time, her skeletal hand and eyes coated blue while she worked her magic.

"Thank you Eb! You're a lifesaver!" Zhara waved over at her while the skeleghost gator girl removed her magic off of the toddler.

"yeah...fyee hee hee...no..no prob..." Eb gave a nervous smile before disappearing into the water to hide.

Bitter smiled, and she put her glove on her cheek, sighing quietly. "Oh my gawd...I can't believe ya Red. I mean, a little bowl yeh, but ya ate nearly as much as yer old man is eatin!"

Edge had a large bowl in front of him, as he was chunking up some of the bread to put into it. "...Don't be draggin me into yer spats, Bitty..."

Red whined softly, as he had sat the emptied bowl in front of himself. "mars, c'mon babe, i love yer cookin' and mama shaddie's too! i jus couldn't help myself...it's 'er famous chicken and sausage gumbooo..."

Bitter sighed, shaking her head a bit. "You jus know how ta press yer loved ones buttons don'cha? How much ya weigh last time ya went an' saw yer doc?"

Red grumbled softly, picking at his teeth slightly to get a piece of chicken out. "...weighed 'round 90ish last 'ppointment, ma."

Bitter's eye widened, and she let out a low whistle. "Round 90ish!? Shouldn't you weigh around 50 pounds!? What's your friggin weight when you're a chihuahua?"

"...9 pounds." Red finally muttered, letting out a low growl of annoyance. He knew that he should only weigh around 3 pounds as a chihuahua, which put him nearly three times over what he should weigh.

Sansy grinned brightly as he gingerly sat down beside Marrie. Going to his inventory, he pulled out what he'd found, and handed her the beautiful bluish-green pearl. "I found this, and I thought of you, my dearest sweetheart~"

Cupcake had started to panic a bit, trying to make sure that Harmony's trajectory was headed straight towards his gloved hands, and he hadn't thought to use his own blue magic in the process. "Ah...oh...oh angel...thank goodness you're okay, little note..." He came over to her and scooped her up, holding her close to his chest in comfort.

"I allowed ya one big meal...ONE! I wasn't even supposed to do that but I thought 'Oh he's working hard! doing all good and all. Anniversary was coming up! I can spoil him just one meal!' You're not supposed to eat fucking more than ya can pack! I love ya Red, but god fucking damn it ya gotta watch yourself! Shadow's here all the damn time, she can make ya gumbo whenever the fuck ya want!" Mars seethed, her fur was puffing out in her anger.

"pops is gaining in on the pounds. ma had to buy a new purse so he'd have a place to sit inside of." Crimes mentioned.

"Oh my..." Shadow was a bit surprised to hear all of that, "Perhaps I should save the claws for next time then."

"We can still have a claw, right Grandmere?" Julia peeked in to see what the hubub was. She still wanted food even if her dad couldn't pig out like usual.

"Yes, of course. Grandmere made enough claws for you my cubs." Shadow patted her head and watch Jackson basically devour her gumbo. Kiddo was getting portly like his dad but he was just a liiiittle better than Red...well...least as far as he wasn't eating out of the garbage.

"Before ya say anything mom...this is my first bowl. I skipped breakfast today, i'm not over doing it." Jackson sighed before continuing eating his lunch. Mars gave her son a suspicious look but trusted him with that. Kiddo did have a habit of not eating if he was going to be heading to his grandparents' house.

Marrie gasped before taking it, "Oh Sansyyy...this is beautiful! It's almost like the pearl you gave me when we were little!" She hugged the pearl close and watched it shine, "I bet I can make it into a nice ring."

"Ask Darren. He might be able to set that up. It'll be better than the giant ass one for wearing at least. I was thiiiis close to just stealing and selling it off when we were kids. Uncle kept it hidden well from me, and good thing he did." Vera chuckled, her teen stage seemed so long ago. She was kinda glad that whole rebellion thing was over.

Harmony cooed up at her grandpa, not seeming to be traumatized by what happened. She just seemed more confused than anything until she started playing with Cupcake's fingers.

Napstaton and the twins managed to rush over, sand completely covering 'em but looked relieved when they saw Harmony was okay. "Thanks Papa C...we owe ya."

"Sorry Dad." "Yeah..sorry Pops..." The twins felt bad for the blunder from earlier but Napstaton didn't seem to mind too much as he tried dusting some sand off himself and them. "I think that's enough flying lessons for now.

Red sunk down into his jacket, and he whimpered softly. "...m'sorry marrianne..." He quickly changed to his chihuahua form, and skittered away towards the couch in the living room.

Edge took a bite of his gumbo and he sighed. "Mars...have ya tried talkin' wit 'em about his eating? An' has this been real recent or what? There any kinda pattern maybe, or jus' him being a old garbage dog like his old man?"

Sansy grinned brightly, and chuckled a little. "I'm so glad you like it, Marrie! Ah, you were going to take Marrie's pearl, Vera? Goodness...well, good thing you never did. Thank you!"

Aqua was still at the bottom of the lake, relaxing herself as she idly watched her twin boys playing about in the water still with the triplets in a rousing game of underwater volleyball.

Cupcake smiled sweetly to Harmony and he smiled sweetly to her. "Aww...you love your Grandpa's gloves don't you, Little Squeaker~" He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, and chuckled brightly.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, son. It's quite alright!" He smiled a bit, and grinned.

"Hey! Get back here! Red!" Mars groaned as she watched him leave. "Yeah...I tried. You know Red...he clams up and I can't get shit out of him. I only know he'll dig around in garbage when he's stressed and our meals I've been trying to keep light and/or healthy so he doesn't gain more weight."

"I don't know what's up with him...feel like he's shuttin' me out of shit...which fine...he's got his secrets...everyone does. But..." She crossed her arms and looked away, trying to blink back any glossiness that came to her eyes, "...it...f-fuckin' hurtss-sometimes...been married for years...f-friends for l-longer...and..." She stopped herself there, not willing to get herself crying. One thing she never did was cry in front of people, she was notorious for not crying. So the fact she was getting close was serious.

Even the triplets all seemed to shrink down at seeing their mom like that. Julia decided to skip off and turn to her cub form to find her dad. Maybe she'd have better luck? Can't do much but try.

"Eh...it's a thing of the past. I'll let you two get at it." Vera waved off as she headed towards the lake to get a dip in. It was starting to get a little hot for her.

Roxie was joining in on the volleyball game, being on the twins' side to make the teams fair. He looked like he was having fun.

Eb was keeping an eye on them from time to time when she did stick around underwater before heading up to get some air. She herself could only be down there for so long.

Napstaton ruffled his twins lightly with a smile as Zhara headed over, "Did you want to keep her Pere? She does seem to be very interested with you."

Harmony kept babbling on with a few little words mixed inbetween. Girl had been growing up really well. She did however decide to take one of Cupcake's fingers and-...

"Harmony! No! Don't bite grandpa! Your fangs are not supposed to chew fingers!" Zhara tried calling her out but it was too late. She bit Caddy like his fingers were another chew toy.

Red was huddled behind the couch, just laying down, with one of his front legs over his muzzle gently, as if he was hiding from someone or something. When he heard Julia padding nearer to him, he opened his eyes, his good one focusing onto his daughter. Huffing softly, he sighed a bit. "...i really fucked up didn't i..."

Edge frowned, as he looked over towards the living room, eating another big spoonful of the gumbo. "...He hides shit from everyone. Ask his mothers, ask his brother. He's almost never told us shit either. It's just how he is. But uh...could be somethin' else, Mars. You've usually yelled at 'em, tried to grill 'em for info, yeah? Maybe try another tact."

Sansy leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to Marrie's cheek. "I'm so happy that you love it dear!" He snuggled against her slightly, hurgling in his chest a bit. Looking to her, he leaned his cheek against hers to whisper softly to her.

"Were we going to get dinner after this? I...I forgot dear. But if we were, I had the idea that we could go to Fuku's bakery perhaps? I know you like the etouffee stew that she makes!" He spoke gently to her, kissing her cheek again.

Aqua nearly had fallen asleep on the bottom of the lake, the gentle currents helping her to slumber like a deepsea mermaid of sorts, as she rested on a large patch of lake moss.

Cupcake had smiled brightly and nodded, as he continued to wiggle his gloved fingers near her to play with her, she'd always seemed so interested in his incorporeal hands. "Oh, of course, she's such a delight, I love spen-YAAH!"

He cringed, as a kettle whistle came from him; as his tea started to boil slightly in his worry. His quick shriek had woken up Wingdin, and he bit his bottom lip to keep from making more noises of pain.

Wingdin had gotten up and she hurried over, gingerly wrapping her hands around the little girl. "Ooh, ooh, Harmony...no no no...let go of Grandpa's fingers! Caddy, take out your hand..."

"...I-I can't, Wing...she's bitten past my g-glove!" Cupcake managed to let out softly, as he looked to Harmony, his other hand bringing another glove out for her. "H-Harmony...here, here take Grandpa's other glove, sweetie..."

"I think mom is just really worried, dad...you know she worries a lot about you..." Julia mentioned quietly as she tried squeezing under the couch to be with him. "Ever since what happened with that tumor thing, she's been really worried. But...are...you okay dad...?"

Mars took a deep breath and nodded. She'd try, for now...she didn't want to go chasing after him. Instead she picked up Vermie from the floor to hug him. Having her baby pup around helped her calm down sometimes.

Marrie giggled and nuzzled him happily while they snuggled. "We can go get dinner. I didn't really have much of a plan after today, so we can go eat Fuku's if you want." Truth be told, she didn't really feel like cooking, so that was a great idea.

"Harmony! No! Come on! Grandpa ain't a chew toy, baby bat!" Napstaton tried to help get her to release. Luckily her little fangs didn't hurt him against metal so he could get her to loosen up a bit and get her to let go. Harmony did look like she was going to start crying but did try to reach for Cupcake's other glove until she was taken away by her grandma.

"I'm so sorry Pere! Are you alright?" Zhara did take his bitten hand to see if Harmony did any damage. Little Harmony was babbling softly before deciding to suckle on one of her big wings instead.

Red looked over to her, and he let out a little huff, sighing again. "...don't wanna admit i already fuckin forgot i had lunch..." He groaned a bit, and laid on his side. Honestly he felt like barfing by then, his stupid mind just went 'food' and it was like he'd just completely forgotten he'd even eaten not even an hour ago.

"...i swear i'm gettin' more like a real damn dog, and it's freakin' me out babygirl...i'm always forgettin shit, i ain't stressed really, just...i see food i wanna eat lately. dunno really why..." He muttered softly, as he nuzzled Julia a little bit.

Vermie happily started wiggling a bit in her hands, snuggling against her as he planted little kisses on her cheeks. "Ah-mamama!" He babbled slightly, yipping softly from her arms.

Sansy grinned a bit, and rubbed her back lovingly. "Wonderful, Marrie. I love that idea." He gave her another kiss, and just enjoyed snuggling with her on the towel they were sitting on.

Cupcake sighed as Zhara looked over his hand gingerly. "I...y-yes I'm quite fine, Lovey...just a bit of a nip, I suppose! I was more worried about her, actually, it had somewhat hurt at first, but then I was more worried of somehow popping a little fang out if I pulled too much."

Wingdin nuzzled Harmony's cheek sweetly, and she smiled to her. "Such a little nipper you are! My sweet little batty-bit~"

"Oh...daddy..." Julia nuzzled her dad worriedly, "That's not like you...Maybe we should ask G'pa to look at you?" She did worry But was mostly keeping it to herself so she didn't scare her dad. For now, she wanted to look at possible solutions.

Mars started feeling a little better and nuzzled him, "Hey baby pup...yeah...mama's here..." she gave him a few kisses and held him close. She always seemed to feel a little better with her baby around.

Harmony let out a giggle and reached for her grandma instead. "Gam...gam.." that's usually what she managed to babble for her grandparents, she really did seem to like being with them.

Zhara checked up on Cupcake's hand and tried helping heal a little bit, just in case. "Thank you. She looks okay right now. We're still trying to teach her not everything is a chew toy."

"Doesn't help that I let her bite my fingers half the time. I can't feel her baby fangs." Napstaton laughed nervously, that was one thing he was guilty of. He had getting better at stopping her...when he caught her doing it. Still a work in progress

Red sighed a bit and nodded. "...y-yeah, i guess so. let's jus...get this ova with then, babygirl..." He crawled out from the couch, and stood up on his legs, changing back to normal.

Running his hand over his skull he frowned at himself for a moment. He could tell he was pretty portly already, no wonder Mars was always so damn worried about him. (...gawd, i'm fuckin' huge. o'course she's gonna be damn pissed that i ate too much...again. fuck. i should...i should just talk to her. why do i always just run an' fuckin hide when shit happens?)

He headed over to Mars, his tail obviously between his legs as he came over to her side. Looking to her, he managed a nervous smile, chuckling quietly as a guilty look went across his mug. "uhh...i'm so damn sorry fer before...um...uh, i...i ain't keepin' shit from ya...but uh..."

Edge pointed his spoon at Red, scowling. "The hell you ain't. Just spit it out, Sans."

"hey, fuck you, pops. what i'm tryin' to fuckin say, is you wanted a goddamn blaster dog, well yer sure as hell gettin' it apparently some damn fifty years too late!" He looked to Mars, trying his best to look to her fully, despite his blind eye. "...i forgot, swear to the merciless angel...i forgot that we'd actually had lunch. i know we'd spent time with each other, and it was great, but when i smelled that gumbo it...it was like my mind just went...food, eat it. and i couldn't stop myself."

"an' i dunno why i'm like that, marrianne. it's fuckin scaring me. i'm acting more and more like a dog, then a fuckin skeleton. i've kept myself from the...the garbage, but i've been secretly spraying the inside of the can with bitter apple spray when youse ain't looking. it...it keeps me outta the garbage." Red muttered out finally, a deep red blush crossing his cheeks as he let out a quiet whine of worry.

Cupcake chuckled softly, as he wrapped his gloved fingers around Zhara's hand. "Thank you so much, Lovey. Son, that's perfectly fine! I mean, it's just a little nip from her, but perhaps if you say you're not feeling things in your fingers, I could check your chip-set? It might not be fully connected after that latest upgrade. Are you sure Undyne triple-checked everything on the main board?"

Wingdin took Harmony easily into her hands, and smiled sweetly to her. "My sweet little one, yes you are, little chewy baby, mhm! I think Grandma has some snackies if you want something to chew on~"

She went to their picnic basket she'd brought and went through it. "Hmm...we have some oh, some oatie biscuits that Grandpa didn't finish up! And there is Devonshire cream to dippy-dip in~"

Pulling out the box of oat biscuits and the little tub of sweet Devonshire cream; she set them out onto the towel, and dipped one of them into the cream lightly for Harmony to nibble on.

Julia walked with her dad, staying right by his side in her cub form as he got to her mother and started talking. She gave him a soft nudge and purr to encourage him once she saw him hesitate.

Mars listened to every word her husband said. She wasn't sure how to take that...made sense...she thought he was really stressed. But...with the news, she wished he was. That could have been an easy fix.

Mars kneeled down at his side and kissed him before looking at Edge, "...What does all that mean? What's happening with him?"

"Undyne said she checked. I believe her. But my hands never really felt pain like that. I can feel hot and cold but not pain unless something stabbed through it. Harmony just doesn't have that on me yet. Her teeth aren't sharp enough." Napstaton explained with a nervous laugh.

"Still, she shouldn't be chomping on fingers. She needs to know better else she'll do it on the regular." Zhara advised as she healed up Cupcake, "There we are...luckily she didn't break skin. Her teeth aren't sharp enough but they do sting a little.

Harmony took the cookie with curiosity and started to nibble on it. Her tiny tongue was working on the cream while her little fangs did sink into the biscuit. She seemed to like it as she answered with baby squeaks while she nibbled and licked.

Edge got up from the table, and he came over to Red, looking him over for a moment. "...He's acting more and more like a dog...that's...not good."

Red looked to Edge, and sighed a bit. "so my head's screwy, and i'm acting more and more like a dog, then a man..."

Edge reached into his jacket, pulling out a small device he kept with him; and he checked Red's stats.

Sans Serif Gaster - AKA 'Red'

"...smells like tobacco and shame..."

HP 0.80/1 ATK 80 DEF 10 LV 11

Edge sighed, shaking his head. "Only thing I can figure is that he's finally getting um...more in touch with his dog-side. I had created him to be a blaster dog, a wolf to operate under my control through the Headhunters. To just follow his Founder's directions and to wreck shit in general..."

Bitter frowned a bit. "So...he's gonna be acting more like a damn dog, Edgy?"

Red scratched the side of his skull slightly and frowned. "...guess i'm just a friggin mutt for real then. does it have anything to do with my fucked up memory, pops?"

Edge shrugged a little and sighed. "Nope. That's just you, Sans. But I guess maybe go and talk with your doc or something? I mean, yeah I created you...but...huh. Why is this coming up now? You did spend your early years as a dog, maybe you're reverting to that in your twilight years?"

Cupcake smiled sweetly and chuckled a bit. "That's quite alright son. At least you're at your best, hmm? Today's been lovely, hasn't it, Napstaton?"

Wingdin giggled a little, and kissed Harmony's ear while the little bat was eating at her treat. "It's wonderful today. Thank for you such a great day with our entire family."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. He's turning more and more into a dog?! There's gotta be a way to reverse it, right? He can't be going and being an actual mutt!" Mars didn't like the sound of this at all. She married a dog but she didn't wanna be married to a literal dog!

"...so we get that pet after all?" Crimes tried to make some humor out of the situation but instantly regret it as they felt their sister's claws into their leg, "OW! HEY!"

"Not the time, Crimes." Julia hissed at him before looking at Red and Edge, "if you made him to be a dog...that means you can get a way to reverse it, right?"

"Yeah! Been pretty cool! I don't remember the last time I was out here!" Napstaton chuckled while he watched his Mama Wing take care of his youngest.

"I do have to thank Sansy for this nice idea. It's so peaceful." Zhara was thankful for the sight. Everyone seemed to be relaxing and having fun.

Over at the sand castle building area, suddenly Seline started crying. Marrie had noticed and started to rush over, "Is everyone okay? Seline? What happened?"

Red couldn't help himself as he shrugged his jacket closer around his cheeks, and looked towards the floor. "...great...i'm fuckin' turnin' into a real fuckin piece of garbage, thanks, pops..."

Edge thought for a few moments, and he tapped the side of the device for a bit, letting out a quiet sigh. "Well, I could always go over his old paperwork...try to figure out what's going on with him on a deeper level maybe...he was originally raised as a wolven dog, alongside of me and Shadow...hmm...much like dogs, they usually don't seem to know when to stop eating, so, that's prolly of course one of those reasons why that's happenin..."

Red changed to his chihuahua form and he just laid down on the floor by Mars, covering his muzzle with his paws. "...m'sorry mars...m'so damn sorry..."

Edge grinned to himself, as he'd pulled out a notepad taking notes of his own down. "Yer right Julia, there's certainly a way I could reverse it...but...hmm. I could put him back in the gestation tube, tweak his genetic code some...might take a bit of time, but I could probably do it. I'll need Puddin's help though. She's gettin' real good with her magic lately."

Cupcake grinned lightly, and he sighed softly, giving Zhara a hug. "It is a delightful day today..." Having heard Seline starting to cry, he looked over to her worriedly. "Oh dear..."

Sansy had followed alongside of Marrie, and he looked to his little girl worriedly. "Seline, sweetie, are you okay? What happened over here?"

Mars carefully picked him up as best as she could, now having two dogs in her arms. She gave them both gentle nuzzles as Edge got to thinking outloud. She hoped he could fix it.

Julia seemed to perk up at the idea, "Great! We can get him fixed then! Much as I love dad in his dog forms, I like my dad as my dad."

"We all do, baby...we all do...how much time are you and Tyra are going to need for this?" Mars was only hoping this wasn't going to be too long.

"Perhaps I can help some too, mon loup? I'm not that far out of practice." Shadow offered while she watched him take notes.

Married tried inspecting Seline but didn't find much wrong...except for her tail...

Apparently a fish was biting the tip of her tail and holding on, thinking it was a worm. Seline only kept crying from the pain of it being there. Marrie was barely stifiling a laugh at the sight, "Oh boy...Seline...it's okay. It's just a little fish. S-Sansy...could you help please?"

Vermie started to lick Mars face happily, while Red just snuggled against Mars lightly.

Edge looked to the notepad, then over to Red and then back to the notepad. "Ehh...maybe a week...week or two? Shouldn't take too long, Marsy...we'll get this figured out and get him fixed up. And Sans, you ain't no fuck up. If anythin' I fucked up when I made ya."

Looking to Shadow, he smiled a bit; starting to sketch out some ideas from what he remembered doing for Red and Boss years previously. "Of course, moumoune. I'd appreciate yer help."

Sansy looked a bit closely at the little fish, and he grinned. "You've learned how to fish with your tail, my sweet little girl!" Reaching down, he gingerly removed the fish and chuckled, holding it in his clawed hand.

"See? It didn't really hurt you, Seline!" He then swallowed the little fish whole, enjoying it throughly.

A week...or two...it was that or nothing for Mars. She gave a silent nod back and hoped that was going to be enough. She gave the two more nuzzles and sighed, "...Thanks Pops..."

"I will do what I can." Shadow assured, "For now...why don't you eat little ones? Grandmere made a lot of food." She'd lead Julia to go get a bowl of soup along with giving the three a peanut butter and yogurt claw each for them to try.

Jackson really looked into it as he happily started eating his. Julia stared at hers for a while before trying it, not finding it so bad. Crimes...kept licking at it, but it looked like he liked it. She even gave a smaller one to Vermie, "Here you are little moon pup! Try Grandmere's PB claws! Yes! Such a sweet petite petie loup! Yes!" She cooed over the little tyke and smooshed his cheeks before handing him the treat.

"I will pack one for a later time for you, Red. Not to worry petite loup." Shadow gently scratched Red behind the ear, not wanting to think she forgot him.

Seline blinked once Sansy removed the fish from her tail. She gave a little sniffle and reached up to him, wanting to be held, possibly more spooked than she was hurt.

"See. I didn't think they could do that!" Marrie giggled, barely holding back an actual laugh.

Azure watched her sister for a bit before deciding to try the tactic herself and put her own tail in the water. After a few moments, she'd pull out a fish herself. "AH! Fishy! Imma call you Phillip!"

Red smiled a little bit and just laid his little head against Mars chest quietly snuffling a bit. He just watched as Shadow helped to calm everyone down, and he was happy that Mama Shaddie just seemed to know what to do. No wonder she was his Pops 'shadow' for all of those years. Despite his old man being such a bastard sometimes in the past...he could really see how he truly did give everyone hope in his own way.

Edge continued to sketch out some plans and he sighed. "...This'll be hard, but we'll get through this, Mars."

At the rub of his ears, he smiled a bit more. "thanks, mama..." Red watched as Vermie took the little treat in his paws awkwardly, and he started to nom on it a bit. His little tail was wiggling happily as he yipped brightly in excitement at the treat.

Sansy easily held her against his bare chest, and he snuggled her softly. "Aww...there we go dear. I know it was scary, but you can easily fish doing that! I used to fish like that a lot back in the Underground!"

Paps had sat up a bit, idly watching his little brother while his daughters had learned how to fish in the little channels of water near them. Snickering to himself he looked up at Happy, and gave them a sweet kiss. "...yanno...i think instead of going out to eat tonight, hap, i could maybe go for some fresh fish, nyeheheheh~"

Shadow let Vermie eat the treat she made and checked on the triplets, easily giving hem pets and hugs while they enjoyed her food. She did stop by Mars and patted her back, "It won't last forever, little cat. Try not to worry so much. If at any point this is giving you grief...come here with him, sit down, I'll help and you enjoy a little treat from me, hm? Do not fret, fretting only tireds you more. You focus on what is most important now...children and the fact that he isn't a dog now."

Seline hugged her daddy with little sniffles. Yeah, she was spooked, but she'd calm down after.

Azure happily took the fish off her tail and hugged it instead. "Well, that's one way to get a fish." Marrie couldn't help but laugh. Kryssie and Riley thought it was cute too.

"I wouldn't mind. I can make us all some nice baked fish unless you're feeling sushi." Happy didn't mind doing the cooking this time around. Fish did sound nice, and they knew the kids would likely love it too. Roxie loved fish.

Vermie continued to nom on his treat, and he barked happily up at Shadow. He loved his new Grandmere just as much as his other grandparents.

Red had eaten so much that day, that he'd ended up falling asleep in Mars arms however, his little muzzle tucked against his jacket fluff.

Sansy continued to snuggle Seline, pressing a kiss against her cheek. "There's my sweetie Seline, it was okay, just a little fish, that's all."

Paps had smiled brightly, and he took off his glasses and hearing aids, looking to the water for a moment. "hmm...any way you'd like to make it bae-bot. be back in a bit!"

Getting up from the blanket, he pulled off his shirt, which left the portly skelegator in just his swimming trunks by then, and he headed towards the lakes edge. Slipping in easily, he dove down deep, heading to where he knew he could sense the larger types of fish.

It only took the skelegator about five minutes and he'd found a school of massive lake trout and salmon. Zooming deeper into the water, he cut right past his own children, and took out a large ten pound lake trout, driving his clawed fingers into it's side.

Having gotten that one, it went to his inventory. Then another one, and finally two salmon has been caught.

Mars nodded and sighed, this was going to be a long week or two. She knew.

Seline would calm down soon enough but stayed in her daddy's arms, curling up against his chest.

"Fishy?" Azure held up her fish, "Can we keep fishy?"

"Sweetie, he needs water. We can't keep him just like that." Marrie patted her daughter's head. By the looks of it, the fish wasn't really keeping alive under being held in the sun like that. So Azure did something she thought made sense...she bit the fish.

"No! Baby! We need to cook that first for you! You can't eat it raw! Least...I don't think!" Marrie grew slightly panicked at that.

Happy giggled and waited for their husband to come back from his fishing trip. Hopefully he was successful.

Eb and Roxie watched their dad rush off to get fish and decided to try and help. Try being the key word. Eb took a lazy approach and waited for fish to come to her, snagging fish. Roxie...attempted but didn't have the power nor the full on swimming skills like his gator dad and sister did. But he tried. He managed to grab one fish until it slapped him with its tail and swam away.

Edge lumbered off to his small lab he kept in the basement of their home, which was really just the garage. Going through his books, he had found a couple that were old, which detailed how he'd initally went about creating his boys. Bringing them back to the house, he set the books on the table, and started to look through them; still taking more notes.

...need to recreate the gestation tubes, less Doc or Gaster got them still...he'll need Ozzy so I can run a recombination test between them. Maybe even check up on Boss, see how he's doing as he's gettin' older...but why would Red be acting more dog-like, when I've fully merged with Opeth? How is there a difference? Edge was mumbling to himself as he continued to work through the books as he sat at the table, the half-eaten bowl of gumbo being forgotten beside him.

Sansy held Seline happily, lightly pressing kisses to her face lovingly. "There's my sweet little girl~" Seeing that Azure decided to bite the fish, he laughed brightly.

"Azure! If you're going to eat the fish, don't torture it sweetheart! Take it by the tail, and just swallow it! And yes, my dearest, they can eat fish raw; just like myself!" Sansy replied quietly.

Junior was still deep underwater, watching as his cousins attempted to catch fish like his Uncle Paps. He was nestled deep into a grove of lake moss, watching the fish intently. Seeing Eb have trouble, he came out from the grove and swam over to her. [If you don't want to use much energy, use your tail as bait!]

He then beckoned her to follow him down a bit deeper, where the moss was, and he snuggled himself into the moss, letting just the tip of his gator tail peek out above it, then he started to wiggle his tail, much like a worm or smaller fish would.

Paps had gotten the four large fish he'd caught, and on the way back to the surface, he'd caught another smaller salmon, and was just idly eating at it's flesh as he came out from the lake, as he held the fish in his robotic hand. "caught some great fish, happy! we got two trout and two salmon! they're fuckin huge, bae!"

Arial had found a smaller shoal of water, and she was having fun catching smaller fish; much like a cat would, and putting them into a bucket with water. "Mom! I caught like ten fish, using my hands!"

Shadow waited for him this time as he got to work. She could hear him easily with her sensitive hearing and looked over to view his plans.

"Shall I call our youngest son to visit, mon loup?" Shadow offered gently, not taking offense that he had forgotten her gumbo.

Crimes ended up taking the bowl and eating it themselves. They weren't about to let good food go to waste.

Seline seemed to relax more at the kisses and stayed with her daddy for the time being. Azure looked up at Sansy with the fish in her mouth. She managed to get some of the fish bitten off but tried to do as her daddy told her and eat it whole. Was a bit difficult but she managed. "...Owie..."

Eb was happily fishing with her tail, lazily letting fish come to her and snagging a few small ones to eat like snacks. She waved over at her cousin and grew confused, was she not doing this right or something? "huh? i'm doing fine, cuz. i'm getting the fish i want. if anyone needs help, it's roxie"

Eb did follow him to the mossy blanket to fish for more. That she couldn't complain about. She did keep an eye on Roxie who was struggling the most in trying to catch something.

Roxie, unlike his dad and sister, had no gator like qualities to him which let him hunt or fight like they did. Kid took more after his Renny than his dad. The most he had was the ability to breathe underwater for longer periods of time, and a tiny tail that barely did much. And that pretty much showed as he struggled to even get one fish.

"Oh thank you! Those sound lovely! I can make us a nice fish stew!" Happy waved over at him with a big smile on their face. "You gathered a lot! Goodness! Maybe I should do more fish dishes if we have that much."

"Great job Ari!" Marrie called over at her, "You're doing great! Are your siblings okay?"

Edge continued sketching out some plans still, and he looked over to Shadow and nodded. "Yeh...yeh call 'em moumoune. Maybe we can get shit going bettah with him around here."

Sansy smiled sweetly, and pressed a sweet kiss to Azure's head. "Aww, sometimes they fight a bit when you swallow them, Azure. It's okay though. I do hope it didn't hurt you too much..."

Junior had caught a couple more smaller fish, and swallowed them whole easily. Seeing Roxie struggling, he swam out from the mossy blanket, and headed over to him. Unlike Eb and Roxie, although he could stay underwater for very long periods of time, he couldn't speak underwater however. [Perhaps you should try to work with what you have, Roxie! But what that is...I'm not sure, cousin.]

Paps grinned brightly, as he laid out a towel, and pulled out from his inventory the four large fish. "fish stew, grilled fish, there's a hell of a lot that can be done, happy."

He finished the fish in his hand, swallowing the rest of it easily with a gentle chuckle. "one of the good things that my old man had taught me was how to fish and fish well. uncle getter taught me even more though."

Arial smiled and she pointed over to the water for a moment. "Jen's somewhere out in the water, and Junior is fishing right now!" Ari had caught another fish, and she popped it into her mouth, smiling as she ate it.

Shadow gave a nod and headed off to call Boss over. Hopefully he wasn't too busy.

Azure shook her head before letting out a purr. "Yummy!"

"That's a good lesson to have. I just knew how to care for snails from my aunt." They looked over at the fish and started thinking of good ideas. Lemon baked fish sounded nice...but a better idea came to mind. "Maybe we could do some grilled fish. We can make a little barbecue and we can add all sorts of things. I know we have some burger meat left over in the freezer."

"Just be careful not to stuff yourselves okay? We're eating out tonight!" Marrie called over, really hoping they didn't over do it.

Eb didn't seem to mind as she watched her cousin leave. She'd follow after getting a few more fish to eat.

Roxie sighed knowing he didn't have much to begin with. He decided to swim up the surface and join his parents. Might as well let others have the fun of it, he wasn't made to be a predator.

Eb knew that look and watched him leave. She'd have to talk to him later. No use trying now if he was in a funk.

Boss had been fixing lunch for the family, and he was outside doing some exercises when he heard the phone ringing. Heading inside the house, he picked it up and huffed softly. "HELLO, THIS IS PAPYRUS GASTER, WHO MAY I ASK IS CALLING?"

Sansy giggled brightly, and smiled. "That's wonderful."

Jen had been swimming lazy circles when she saw Roxie coming out from the water, and she'd decided to follow him out of curiousity. "rox, you okay, cuz? ya wanna talk with me about it?"

Junior had gone back down and he'd caught a couple of large five pounder fish to help his Uncle Paps out with dinner. Coming back up topside, he came over to Happy; holding the large fish above his head easily. "AUNCLE HAPPY! I GOT SOME MORE FISH FOR UNCLE PAPS AND YOU!"

Paps smirked and pressed a soft kiss to Happy's cheek. "sounds like a great plan hapsta. ooh, grilled fish, i remember when me and sansy were little, one time the power went out and we grilled fish over a small campfire we'd made in the backyard of the apartment building. ended up catching enough fish to help everyone out who lived in those slums. mama made drop biscuits and we had grilled fish and biscuits for dinner that night..."

"It's Mama Shaddie, mon puce~ Hello Papyrus love. Listen, can you come to your father's home for a small while? He needs a little help from you." Shadow squeaked out with a smile.

Roxie groaned and sat down in the sand, "I don't know...just kinda sucks that I can't do much like you or my sister...Normally it doesn't bug me but I don't know..." that's where he'll clam up. Exact reason Eb didn't try talking to him yet.

"Thanks Junior! Goodness...that's a lot of fish. Maybe we should invite the rest of the family. Have a nice barbecue together." Happy suggested. That was going to be a lot of fish.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I think that'll be good. Whatcha think, sis?" Vera piped up and looked over to Marrie and Sansy.

Boss thought for a few moments and he grinned. "Of course Mama Shaddie. I have no problem at all coming over! I was just outside doing some exercises after having set up my family's dinner for the evening later tonight. I'll be right over!"

He hung up, and then headed out from the house, deciding to merely take a nice jog to come over to his parents house. It would only take him about ten minutes or so as he didn't live too far away from them.

Jen stretched out beside him, picking at her teeth for a moment. "...eh, don't stress too much about it, rox. i know it sucks, but everyone has abilities that are different. juniors more gator-like, ari's more cat-like; i'm a blend of both. i don't really got the tail, but i got dad's claws, so...it's what it is. plus honestly, when it comes to fishing at least, it's just a fun thing to do. we don't have to fish to get food. soo...dunno really why uncle paps decided to go fishing anyways. kinda weird if you ask me."

Junior grinned brightly and he laughed a little bit. "You're very welcome, Auncle Happy! OH! I'll ask Mama, see what she thinks!" He went speeding off to talk with his parents and was nearly vibrating in his spot as he pointed over towards Paps and Happy.

"Mama! Mama! Can we do a fish grill, grill some fish with Auncle Happy and Uncle Paps!?" Junior exclaimed brightly, his long gator tail waving excitedly behind him.

Sansy chuckled, and nodded. "A fish grill sounds like a wonderful idea! We can even make a large fire like we did as kids! I'll go and get us some firewood to start up a bonfire! Seline, would you like to help Papa find some dry driftwood?"

"Thank you mon puce! See you soon!" Shadow hung up a bit after he did. She did love seeing her youngest. "Sweet child...Mon Loup! Boss is coming!"

She'd help Mars settle herself onto the couch with Red and Vermie, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. Seemed to help as the feline sunk into her seat with the dogs she had in her arms.

"I know...I just feel like I'm missing out...I want to help and have fun too." Roxie still looked pretty down.

Eb would pop out from the lake with what looked like a 15 pound fish, "yo pop! how many fish sticks can we get out of this?!"

"Duuude! We're doing a seafood grill! Let me run down and grab some other stuff! Anyone want crab legs?" Napstaton was already grabbing his keys to go to the nearby store.

"Crab legs!" The twins looked more than happy with that idea.

"Okay..." Seline piped up softly with a little mew. "Can I help too?!" Azure jumped up from her spot excitedly.

Edge looked over towards Shadow and he smiled a bit. "Good, get some baseline stats on them both, see how they're lining up. Thank you, moumoune."

Bitter headed over to the couch and she gently patted Mars shoulder. "It ain't the end of the world, Mars. We'll all figure this shit out, okay? So don't worry too much."

Boss had come over to the house, and he knocked on the door firmly, awaiting for someone to open it. He'd gotten much better about not kicking in doors lately. Bitter had come over and answered it, and he grinned to her. "HELLO MOTHER, MAMA SHADDIE IT'S A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU! NOW WHAT IS THE MATTER THAT FATHER NEEDS ME TONIGHT?"

"The matter is that yer brother is acting more and more like a dog lately, then himself." Edge muttered out, as he'd come over and gingerly picked up Red from Mars arms. The old chihuahua woke up at the movement, and he looked around a bit blearily, himself still quite sleepy.

Jen sighed and she nodded a bit. "yeah...but you're really not missing out on much. fishing is kinda boring to me, i just figure it's something to do when we're in the water. i mean, we're both kids of half-gator monsters, so it's in our hertiage, rox. but you see...i'm half cat which is an animal that also likes to fish occasionally, but you're half ghost or...um, half robot? not sure which it would be, or even if it's both, but i don't think they're exactly the type of monster to really fish though."

Paps had a big grin on his face when he saw the fish that Eb had landed. "holy crap, eb, that's huge! you did really good pumpkin! come lay it over here with the others, i'll go grab some pikes to put the fish on so we can grill 'em."

Wingdin smiled happily at the thought of an old styled beach fish grill. "Napsta, get Mama some cornmeal would you? I can make coal-fired cornbread for us!"

Sansy nodded, as he stood up. "Of course, Azure! Let's go get some firewood! Arial, Kryssie, Riley; could you go and put together a fire ring on the beach? Grandpa knows how to do that!"

"Sure, Daddy! Grandpa!" Arial took off over to Cupcake, tugging on his brown pants lightly. "Daddy said that you know how to make a fire ring! What is that?"

"Ah, it's just a ring made from stones, Arial. It's so the fire is well contained and safer for those who are around it. We just need some large stones, or concrete bricks and we can create one right here on the sand!" Cupcake explained, with a sweet smile on his face.

Shadow nodded lightly and decided to help clean things up with the triplets. Julia managed to finally get fed with some gumbo while Jackson helped his grandmere with cleaning up.

Mars only gave a nod at Bitter, mostly trying not to think too hard about possible things that could happen. Once Edge took Red from her, she focused on Vermie and on Crimes once they headed over to her in their cat form. Someone had to be with their mom, mind as well be them.

"I guess...yeah...still..kinda wish I knew something." Roxie shrugged and got himself up, "I better go help with something. I don't wanna be stuck in the sand all day."

"You got it, Mama Wing! Anyone else need something?" Napstaton looked around for any more orders.

"Yeah, bring some stuff for burgs too. I'm in the mood for a little more than fish." Vera called over.

"I'll just bring a little of everything! Be back!" Napstaton waved and headed off with Zhara behind him to make sure he didn't go overboard. The twins decided to stick around and watch over their sister and grandparents instead.

Eb easily started swimming off with the fish in her hands. She'd hand it over to her dad while Happy was already trying to clean off the fish for them to grill better. "we're eating good tonight then!"

Kryssie and Riley headed off to find some stones and concrete to help make the fire ring. Azure already rushed off to go find some wood, easily zooming past her mother. Seline just stuck with Sansy and waited until he was ready.

"We should help too!" Max looked over at his sister who gave an estatic nod. The two of them would fly off to find things that might be useful for their fish grill.

Edge came over to Boss, and put the stats reader onto his younger son; examining the output from the machine.

Papyrus Gaster - AKA 'Boss'

"Captain of a Fallen Regime."

HP 650/650 ATK 100 DEF 40 LV 13

"Hmm...this ain't tellin' me much..." He pulled out another smaller device and pricked Boss' ectogel, then read the results on it. The tiny device, which looked much like an oversized glucose machine to the untrained eye; displayed the results to him.

[90% skeleton, 10% black magic based blaster creature]

Edge repeated it on himself, then read the results from that. [?] He sighed, and scowled at himself. "Of course, I do so much goddamn shit to myself, this fuckin thing don't know how ta read me anymore..."

Then he pricked Red's ectogel carefully, looking at the results from it. [90% black magic based blaster creature, 10% skeleton] "...Hmm...him and Boss are like night and day. I'd worked to extract so much of the blaster creature from Boss' line of creation, that it barely shows up anymore in him. However, with Red, I'd...well, I was trying to make a weapon for myself, and ended up with my son. Like most Gasters...my oldest boy was an accident. One way or another."

Red looked up at Edge, and huffed a bit. "...one way or another? so even the fruity one...her paps?"

Edge nodded softly. "Mhm. She didn't plan having Paps, he was also an 'accident' of sorts. Not a lab accident however, but...still rings true. As for you, Sans...The best bet I can see is to try a spin in the gestation tube again. Or perhaps do an overall scan of your body, by a real medical doctor, make sure nothing's really messing up wit yer noggin. I might'a created you, but...this might not be because of me however."

Sansy followed behind Azure, heading off to find dry driftwood for their fire pit, laughing happily as he ran off, carrying Seline in his arms. "ONWARDS TO FIND THE BESTEST WOOD FOR OUR FIRE, MY SWEET LITTLE GIRLS!"

Paps chuckled softly, as he'd already found some great wooden pikes, and was working on gutting the first fish that Happy had already descaled. "there we are, gotta get it up onto the pike, then they'll grill wonderfully..."

"Oh great..." Mars was starting to look more stressed over this, "Just fucking great...I knew he was losing his marbles but...I didn't think it was gunna be this bad!"

"So...this isn't caused by his magic or anything, G'pa?" Julia looked worried about that.

"I suggest let's go get him looked at before we think the worst. Mars, go call his doctor. See if they can do the scan quickly. We will handle the future when it comes." Shadow reminded, not wanting everyone to jump to conclusions so early.

Mars picked up the phone and did so, though she didn't look happy about it. Though her angry scowl could be a front to keep her from spiraling from stress...

Seline held on tight as her father ran off to catch up with her twin sister. She'd do her best while Azure was already trying to pick up a bunch of twigs she found and looking proud of herself.

Eb looked over at her parents with a small smile before trying to help clean them off. "cool. hope they grill fast. all that made me pretty hungry." She chuckled out and kept helping.

The twins would come back with some concrete slabs they found while Kryssie and Riley were coming in with some stones. "So how do we set this up, Grandpa? Just ring these around?" Kryssie held up a few stones she had while the twins were struggling to keep flight with the weight of the slab.

Edge frowned to himself and sighed as he looked to Julia. "Ah...well, it could be related to it, but nothing seems to be pointing to it. So, we'll end up seeing what the doctor says first and go from there. I might have a doctorate, kiddo. But yer old G'pa ain't really no doctor. It uh...it's just because of my intellect that I got that position basically..."

Red sighed and nodded. "yeah...sure pops..." Boss came over and he picked up Red into his arms gently. "BROTHER, DON'T DESPAIR. YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH MUCH WORSE IN YOUR LIFE. THIS IS JUST ANOTHER HURDLE TO JUMP OVER."

"...i might be a damn dog, but i ain't no show dog doin' tricks, bro..." Red frowned, as he looked up at Boss. Boss chuckled brightly and he snickered a bit. "YOU CERTAINLY DO LOTS OF TRICKS WHEN BACON JERKY COMES OUT, NYAHAHAH!"

Sansy set Seline down onto the ground, and he smiled at his little girl. "You've gotten some wonderful kindling, Azure! I'll go and find some large logs!"

Paps chuckled as he put some of the guts into a bucket he'd brought with him. "yeah, they'll grill real quick pumpkin, as i've already gutted them. nice and crispy skin with juicy insides. grandma makes great cornbread too! she won't tell most people, but her trick to real moist coal fired cornbread, is using drippings from the grilling fish!"

Cupcake watched, as he had started to draw a deep line in the sand, using his gloved fingers. "Yes! That's exactly it, Princess! Just line them up in a nice circle, I've drawn one for a guideline at least. Then we will pile the logs and twigs in the center, and I'll set them ablaze for us."

"Alright." Julia didn't question much else. She just hoped things turned out okay.

"Bacon jerky is really good though!" Jackson piped up as he helped finished getting dishes taken care of.

"Thank you for coming in short notice, mon puce. Would you like one of Mama's claws? I made them fresh today!" She let out a squeaky giggle as she held up a claw for him. Just like most grandmas, she liked feeding her babies.

"Yay!" Azure rushes around to grab more things she could carry.

Seline looked around and noticed half a fallen tree log nearby, "Um...t-there...?" She still seemed shy to talk but she was trying to point her Papa where the log was.

"that sounds amazing pops..." Eb already started looking hungry at the idea. Even if she didn't use that much magic, she still needed the energy. Plus food sounded really good.

Kryssie and Riley helped out with getting some of the rocks together in the circle along with Arial once she hit her share.

"G-Grandpa...c-can we..get some...h-help..." Nikki strained as she and her brother were struggling to keep airborne with the concrete slab.

Boss took the claw treat and he chuckled softly. "Thank you Mama Shaddie. As much as my brother is lazy and feels like he's worthless, he's my brother and I love him so much. Even if he's a pain in my side sometimes."

Red just rolled his working eye and sighed. "love ya too pappers."

The doctor that Mars was calling at finally answered, and he'd agreed to do a house call. Having come to the house, he came inside, himself a Fell monster, a striped meerkat.

He bowed his head slightly, seeing Edge. "A-Ah, I wasn't aware this was the Founder's family, it's a pleasure to help you tonight..."

Red raised an eyebrow at this new doctor and sighed. "where's my old doc? he's a pig doctor, last name was kramer..."

"Oh, Dr. Kramer passed away last week, I'm Dr. Hanson." Hanson remarked quietly. "Let's get you checked out though, Mr. Gaster. That is why I'm here anyways..."

Sansy saw the large fallen log and he went off to go and get it. "WONDERFUL, SELINE! THANK YOU DEAR, IT'LL DO WELL FOR OUR FIRE PIT."

Cupcake looked upwards and gasped softly, taking the concrete slab from the twins. "I'm so sorry my little notes! I almost didn't notice you up there!"

Taking the slab in his blue magic, he'd set it down along the other rocks and bricks and grinned softly. "There we are...the ring is finished. Now we just need the wood and we'll get it going!"

Paps had gotten the rest of the fish gutted and up on the pikes, and he smiled as he sat down on the blanket, smiling to Eb. "soon as naps comes back with the stuff, and bro gets the wood, we'll get things roasting, pumpkin!"

"My good boys..." Shadow have them each a soft kiss on the cheek, "My sweet pups. I love you both too."

Mars was thankful that the doc was willing to do a house call. That became a little load off her shoulders. "Anyway, thanks for coming on short notice, Doctor Hanson..."

(Good thing too. I don't need to be in the hospital today.) she thought to herself. Thoughts aside, she did give Dr. Hanson the info he needed on what was going on with Red.

Seline nodded lightly with a small smile over the praise. She seemed happy over being able to help successfully.

Azure rushed over with a whole pile of twigs that would be good for kindling, "DID I DO GOOD DADDY?! Is this enough?!" Her tail was happily swaying about as she purred.

The twins looked relieved once the slab was out of their hands. Both of them landed to give themselves a break. "T-Thanks..." "T-Thank...y-you..." they weren't the strongest in the family but they did their best.

Luckily Napstaton would be back a few minutes later with Zhara and a lot of grocery bags. "We're back! Let's get this cookout started!" Napstaton cheered out and placed the bags on a clean towel to sort them out.

Zhara immediately tried helping along with Vera to get things set up.

Hanson continued to inspect Red, having pulled out a device to check him out fully. After a few minutes, he'd frowned softly to himself. "It ah...seems like it's not due to...o-our Founder's genetic experiments that had c-created him that is causing this."

He paused, looking through the paperwork that Mars had given him, the digital copies, and compared it to what Edge had for Red's development. Flicking through the documents, and the old tome that Edge had provided, he shook his head. "What's coming up on his scan, Mrs. Gaster, is unfortunately a...a r-return of his cancer. It's more aggressive as before, but it explains what's going on with him, and his reactions of things."

Red's tail curled against his bottom, and his ears flattened down. "...great...least it's...a-an answer..."

Edge let out a quiet whine and sighed, shaking his head. "...Fuck...again? Did I somehow mess up in making him? I-I mean...he was a blessed accident...but...oh, fuck...I'm sorry, Sans..."

Red looked up at Edge, and frowned. "...pops this ain't something you did. i just ain't that healthy...guess kramer didn't catch it last time...honestly if he wasn't dead, he'd be dead now..."

Boss rose an eyebrow, looking down at the meerkat doctor with a critical expression. "DR. HANSON, ARE YOU QUITE SURE THAT IT IS THAT? IT COULDN'T BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT, PERHAPS?"

Hanson seemed quite nervous, as the former Captain was glaring so much at him. "I...y-yes! I am quite sure! The device is registering that it's coming up positive for basal cell carcinoma of his brain! Further testing w-will be required of course to see how far progressed it is, but it's coming up positive, Captain Gaster! I swear on the Headhunters creed!"

He parted a bit of his fur at the base of his neck, revealing his own Headhunters tattoo mark. It was a wolf's head, with a cadecus symbol in the middle of it. "I was sworn in at the age of twenty, sir. I swear loyalty to The Founder, it was why I was put in charge of your family's health after Kramer passed."

Sansy grinned brightly, having grabbed the large log, along with a few others; using his strong blue magic to carry them behind him. "YOU'VE BOTH DONE SO WONDERFULLY MY SWEETHEARTS! NOW LET'S GET THIS BACK TO THE FIRE PIT!"

Scooping up Seline into his arms, he went back to where the fire pit was, and he started to arrange the logs along with the kindling his girls had gathered up. Arial had gotten a couple of bags of corn chips, and had crushed them up partially.

"Daddy! I got some corn chips to work as kindling as well! It really catches fire easily!" Arial exclaimed, as she spread the chips around the logs and kindling. Paps had come over to the fire pit, and had grabbed a large stick, having fashioned a torch out of it. Flicking his thumb, he lit the large torch on fire.

"and let there be fire, kiddos!" Paps touched the torch to a few areas, easily getting the fire roaring in the fire pit, and he smiled a bit to himself. "...there we go..."

Mars seemed to go completely blank and numb at that news. Her eyes seemed empty as it started registering in her head. (It's...back...? It's back...It's fucking back...it's doing this shit again...not again...fuck not again...no...Angel fucking...no...please...it's back...)

"ma? ma...? ma come on say somethin'. ma!" Crimes tried to get her attention, to do something! Anything. But their mom stayed completely still and empty. Julia and Jackson would head over to her to help get her attention, but nothing really seemed to rouse her much.

When she did come to, she gently gave Vermie over to Jackson and headed to the backyard, likely needing a minute to think things over.

Shadow watched her leave for a moment before going to tend to her grandchildren who all had a look of worry and concern on them. "Now now...give her but a moment. You three stay with me...this is not the end of the world. And this can still be treatable, yes?"

Kryssie smelled the air as the fire got set up, seeming to like it, "Smells like corn!"

"Gunna smell more like corn in a sec. I got the corn meal and some other stuff I thought you were gunna need, Mama Wing! If ya need me to run back I can!" Napstaton started unloading the stuff so they could get started.

"great. should be good then." Eb chuckled as she waited around for the fish to grill.

"Family Fish Grill! Awesome!" Maxie and Nikki were more than happy with the set up and just spending time with family in general. They didn't get to do that very often since both were busy with their own things.

"Should we have invited the rest of the family over? I feel bad for leaving G'pa and everyone else out of this too." Kyrssie wondered outloud. This wasn't their whole family but she figured it might have been nice to have everyone around again.

Vermie just whimpered softly, confused and licking his muzzle for the moment. Red just closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. "...another round with this shit...great..."

Dr. Hanson nodded firmly. "Yes, Lady Shadow, this is certainly treatable. We will have to go through another round of chemotherapy of course, and go from there. I'll set him up with an appointment at our office in town, and we can figure out what we're doing for his treatment..."

Paps had set the fish up onto the pikes around the fire pit and he'd set up collection tubs at the base of pikes for the fat of the fish to roll down into. Wingdin had gotten the cornmeal, and was mixing up some cornbread to be wrapped around some balls of cheese, and she settled them into a cast iron pan of hers nestled against the fire.

"cheesy cornbread, ma? great idea..." Paps drawled as he watched the fish start to charbroil around the large fire. Wingdin smiled sweetly and she had even set up a small cast iron oval pot with a quickly whipped up cinnamon cake, using the leftover cinnamon buns and extra glaze she had in her inventory.

Arial had a few small fish threaded on a thin stick, as she let them get roasted over the fire till they were crackling, and she smiled holding the cooled off fish closer to Brandon. "Look Brandon! Popcorn fish!"

Jen and Junior just watched as the large fish were being grilled on the tall pikes. Cupcake smiled a bit, and sighed, watching as the family was enjoying themselves. Hearing what Kryssie was talking about, he sighed.

"Perhaps I should call Edge, see how he's doing then...I mean, yes you are right, it isn't the entire family, Princess." Cupcake pulled out his phone and called Edge's home phone, smiling a little bit as he waited for his husband to answer.

"Of course. Thank you. Long as there is a way to take care of this. We still have hope after all, mon petite loup. I would not worry so much. But..." Shadow looked over to where Mars had left before she gently took Red into her arms. "Mon puce...could you go and see her please? Make sure she's doing fine. I rather have Red finish getting looked over."

Eb was chilling out and looked like she was going to nap with the warmth of the fire coming around. It felt nice and soothing for her. Then again...girl didn't sleep much in the first place, so this was a good change for her.

Brandon cooed up at the fish his sister held up for him and reached for it, seeming really interested. It smelled good to him as his little kitty like nose could be seen twitching at it.

"I think he likes it." Marrie giggled in seeing the sight as she took a few pictures with her phone.

Vera meanwhile had taken one of the covered pans of popcorn that Napstaton had bought and tried putting it over the fire to get it popping for her and the kids. Little snack couldn't hurt while the main course was cooking.

Roxie thought this might have been his time to shine and brought out the ukelele to play a few campire melodies instead. He couldn't fish or hunt like the rest of his family, but he did have his Ren's and Uncle Napstaton's love of music, that suited him just fine.

Kryssie nodded with a smile before trying to text Tyra. She figured her gothier cousin wasn't doing much for the moment. [Hey, wanna come down for a family fish fry at the beach? We got a lot food and thought it would be fun to invite the rest of the family.]

Would take a few minutes but Tyra would answer soon enough. [...I'll see...I'm finishing cleaning my apartment.] To Tyra that was better than a no!

Red simply snuggled into Shadow's arms and sighed quietly. "...i just thought i'd already gotten past this shit..."

Boss nodded and he headed out to the backyard to check on Mars. Stepping outside quietly, he watched her for a moment, and cleared his throat carefully as he came over to her. "Sister? I...I know this isn't good, but perhaps like last time we've caught this early once again..."

Paps was keeping an eye on the fish as it grilled, and he watched his Mom going about to start mixing up her coal fired cornbread, using the drippings from the large fish as they grilled.

Arial gently removed one of the tiny fish, holding it out for him. "It's one of Grandpa's kippered fish, Mama! I threaded them on a stick, and roasted them, so he could join in too!"

The twin boys had finally come outside, and they were excited. "Oh cool!" "A giant bonfire! This is awesome!"

Jamie and Jonny came over to Vera and snuggled their Mom lovingly. "Mom! This is so neat!" "Mama fell asleep at the bottom of the lake."

"Should we go get her?" They asked Vera together.

Jen enjoyed listening to Roxie's music, as she picked at her swimsuit a bit. Cupcake had settled back onto the blanket watching the roaring fire as the food was being grilled. Edge had never answered his call, he figured to call his husband in a few minutes to see how he was doing.

"I know, mon petite loup...I know. Just a little more. You are very strong, just like your father. You can do this all over again. I know you can." Shadow gently kissed his head and gave him a little scratch behind the ear.

Mars kept her back turned to Boss, her face forward to whatever was around the backyard. Truth be told she wasn't focusing on much, she was mostly trying not to not let herself cry. But her resolve was breaking and she retreated outside. Hearing him only made her gasp in surprise before she tried suppressing her tears more.

...It wouldn't work...she was shaking too much and tears were dripping down her cheeks. Her claws were sinking into her arms in a tight hug, anything to help her stop them. But this time...it was just getting to be too much.

"Good job then! I know he's been trying out a lot of solid foods lately. Just make sure that he doesn't choke on them, okay?" Marrie warned gently as she watched brandon eat the popped fish. He did chew on it for a bit before swallowing and trying to paw at for more. "Fi...Fis fis! Fiiiis!" He managed to speak out, out of the youngest in the "Sans" families, he seemed to be the one who did well enough with getting words out.

Harmony was watching her Grandma work too, seeming all too curious on what she was doing. She did try reaching out to see if she could try a little but Zhara managed to pick her up, "No no no. The fire's very hot, Harmony. We don't touch right now. Wait until it's ready okay? I'll give you a little after."

Vera chuckled and ruffled their heads, "I was wondering where you two went! And...ah man...she's still down there? Yeah, bring her up please, boys? That would be great."

Roxie kept playing around with his ukelele and making up songs as he went. Maxie and Nikki took that opportunity to play along side him with their own stuff they kept in their inventories. Nikki jammed on a soundboard and laptop to keep up while Maxie brought a keyboard to play along. Was a nice blend of sounds.

Red looked up at Shadow and then just snuggled into her hold once again. "...yeh, sure..."

Boss came over closer to Mars and he had a very concerned expression upon his face. "Mars...It will be okay in the end."

He knew he'd possibly get his ass kicked over it, but he wrapped his arms around her to give her a comforting hug, trying to give her support.

Arial smiled brightly, giggling a bit. "Oooh, you like this popcorn kippered fish don't you? Yes you do! Fish!"

She handed him another tiny fish, giggling. "Fish. You are doing so well Brandon!"

Wingdin saw that Harmony was getting too close and she let out a grateful sigh seeing that Zhara had caught her. "I am using strings to turn and do things with cornbread in fire. Not hands, little note. Strings cannot feel heat or cold, so is perfect!"

Jamie and Jonny nodded slightly, and they looked towards the water. "Yeah Mama's still not feeling good." "She was just so tired today..."

"We'll get her topside though, Mom." They commented as the waterkit twins slipped into the lake easily and went down to the bottom to get Aqua.

Shadow kept holding him in her arms as she kept petting him. The grandchildren she pulled into her wings for hugs and help calm them down too. They didn't seem to mind much and snuggled in with their grandmere.

Even Julia got a little closer to her dad and held his paw, "...We're...going to be okay...right daddy...?"

Normally, Mars would have flipped him over and kicked his ass 20 ways to sunday as she did in the past. She never cried in front of people, not if she could help it. It was even hard to get her to cry in the first place.

But with everything weighing on her and feeling Boss trying to help...she turned around in his arms and bawled openly. Her arms wrapped around him tight and she sank into his hold and sobbed, her fears and sadness...she'd let it out in front of her brother-in-law...just this once.

Brandon took the tiny fish and started waving it again, letting out tiny hurgles in the process. "F-Fiiis! Fis!"

"F-I-SSHHHH...Brandon. Look at Mommy and Sissy! F-i-ssssshhhhh" She tried to sound it out for him to practice.

"Fiiissy? Fis? Fiss!" Brandon was trying, "Fiiiisssh?"

Harmony kept wanting to reach out however, "Singies" That was usually how she managed to say strings. For some reason, she could never pronounce T sounds well enough.

Zhara giggled lightly and gave her a soft kiss on the head, "Strings baby. That's how grandma works. Don't touch okay? Here, wanna play with your bunny instead?" The bat mom would pull out a stuffed rabbit from her inventory and hand it to the tiny bat. She instantly took to it and started to chew on the ear instead, least it got her to start happily squeaking. It was her favorite toy after all.

"I know she's been having a rough couple days. I'll be here alright?" Vera assured and watched them slip to the lake again. She hoped Aqua wasn't feeling too bad...this morning she seemed okay. Both of them had been pretty stressed as of late.

Red sighed, and looked to Julia tiredly. "...yeah, yeah we're gonna be fine babygirl...i'm pretty damn strong, i...i guess..."

Hanson had finished his exam, and he looked at his schedule, looking to Shadow and Edge. "Lady Shadow, my Founder...I have an opening in three days for a c-complete exam at my offices, downtown. Please, come to this address, and bring your tomes with you, my Founder. I will do my best, to heal your son." He then handed Edge a business card, with his office's address on it, and the appointment time on the back.

"Thanks...yeah. Have a good day Dr. Hanson..." Edge muttered out quietly, holding the card in his natural hand. He watched as Hanson bowed slightly to himself and Shadow, as he then left.

Boss just held Mars, gingerly rubbing her back. "I'll never tell a soul, my dear sister. But you need this...we all must be strong for Sans. And I can be strong for you."

Arial giggled brightly and smiled. "Yaaay! Fissssh! Yes Fish!"

Wingdin had finished up with getting the cornbread coated in the freshly heated fat from the grilling fish; and she then placed the lid onto the cast iron pan, using her strings. Retracting them carefully, she then went and sat down beside Harmony. "Aww...you love the little rabbit I got you, don't you, Harmony?"

The twins had come back with Aqua in tow, the water elemental seemed tired yet had a slight smile on her face as she came over to Vera; lake water rolling down her body.

"Ku'uipo, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep down there. The moss was so soft, it reminded me of your fur~" Aqua spoke quietly as she wrapped her arms around Vera, nuzzling her wife.

Two months previously she'd lost their child and was still trying to deal with everything that went with it. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew her wife was actually relieved about it, even though it was much more complicated then that. It didn't help that Aqua had been eating her feelings lately, and was now somewhat overweight as a result.

Julia nodded lightly, though she did still have some fears. She'd put them aside for now and watched Dr. Hanson finish the exam on her dad.

Shadow never kept her eyes off the doctor the entire time. When things were done and he handed Edge the card and bowed, she waved him off like shooing a fly, "Thank you Doctor. We will see you in three days." Once he left, she focused on comforting her grandchildren and child.

"Red...mon petite loup...I know this may be a shock my dear...did you want others to know of this? I would understand if you wanted to keep it secret for now." That was one thing she had on her mind, just in case anyone would ask.

Edge would get a text message from Tyra a bit after, [Hey G'pa. Kryssie, Soft Grandpa and Soft Grandma invited us to some fish grill thing at the lake. Mom's already packing up stuff and going, did you want to come? They invited Uncle Red and Uncle Boss's families too.]

Mars only kept clinging on and crying, her face pressed into Boss's shirt in trying to hide. The stress of it all was hard on her. She wouldn't voice it...but hearing Boss say that made her feel a little better. Would be a while before she finally calmed down enough to sniffles and small hiccups.

"That's right! Good job Brandon!" Marrie clapped for him happily in hearing him say it. That seemed to start a little reaction in the small gator kitten as he clapped too and giggled. "F-Fish! Fiiiish! Fish!"

Harmony let out a squeaky coo at her grandma as she kept nomming on the rabbit's eat, "B-Buwnny..." She happily hugged her bunny tight, that was definetly a yes.

"She doesn't go anywhere without it. Reminds me of Nikki with her fish plush!" Zhara cooed over cutely as she nuzzed her youngest.

Nikki blushed heavily at that and sunk into her playing, "Mooooooom!"

"I remember that! You'd cry whenever we forgot him in the car. Maxie would follow behind because he didn't like hearing your sister cry!" Napstaton laughed at the memory, always thinking his kids were adorable.

"Daaaaaad! Come on! Not cool!" Maxie groaned and hid his face into the hat he was wearing. Now both twins were embarrassed.

Vera smiled lightly and hugged Aqua close, nuzzling her softly and pressing a few kisses to her face. She knew her wife was having a tough time, things didn't feel right, and with the loss of the kid two months ago...it wasn't doing them much favors. Vera wouldn't admit it but she was actually trying to ignore the guilt and sadness she felt over that...part of her was relieved over not having another kid but another part of her felt bad that things went that way.

"Hey...it's alright. We did come here to relax and have a good time. I think I'm better than some moss though. I can hug ya back." She chuckled lightly and brushed the water elemental's hair with her fingers, "Ya hungry? We got fish and cornbread cooking..."

Red frowned a bit, looking to Shadow. "mama shaddie, i thought about that, but i guess it'll be okay to let 'em all know. i mean...it's just somethin' i gotta go through, having support would be nice i guess..."

Edge looked at his phone, and sighed. "...oh, Puddin' sent me a text. Looks like Wing and Caddy are at the beach, there's a whole thing goin on over there...it's a fish grill with prolly a huge bonfire."

[Puddin, sounds nice. I'll let ya know if we end up goin, but yer Uncle Red got diagnosed with cancer again apparently...Boss is here right now, helping out with things.] He texted back to Tyra, frowning to himself a bit.

Arial gave him the last two little fishes that were on the stick, and she smiled brightly. "Awww, he's doing so well, Mama!"

Wingdin smiled sweetly, watching Harmony as she played with her rabbit. "I remember, she was so sad when she didn't have her little fishy~"

Cupcake grinned a bit, as he was helping to turn one of the fish pikes around to grill the other side of the meat. "That was exactly how you were, our precious little notes~"

Aqua smiled a bit at her wife's kisses. "Of course, ku'uipo...you are much more comfortable than moss~" Hearing Vera asking if she was hungry, she chuckled a little, nuzzling Vera's cheek.

"That sounds wonderful, Vera. Fish, cornbread. I see someone brought some crab, and there are some veggies grilling in a basket too. There's a whole spread!" She went to her inventory, pulling out the large rice cooker she'd brought for their picnic. "I've got a nearly full rice pot here, we can add that in too!"

"Alright." Shadow kissed his forehead and let Bitter take a handle on him for now. "No matter what, you have our support, little wolf."

She did perk up hear ears at the mention of Tyra and the family, "Well, isn't that lovely. I hope they're all doing well. Red...would you be feeling alright to go?"

[Okay. Is he okay? Do you need me to fly over there? I can stop by, mother would understand.] Tyra texted back a minute later.

Brandon happily ate the last two fish that his big sister gave him. After that, he settled on just suckling on his little tail.

Max and Nikki were still flustered and hiding in their wings, trying to save themselves the embarrassment. "Guuuuuuys..." "Nooooooo!"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Vera purred lowly and looked over at the grilling fish and crab, "Any of this stuff almost done? Smells great!"

Bitter held Red in her gloves, and she smiled a little bit, scratching behind his ears slightly. "Same here, Red. Your Ma is always here for ya."

Red thought for a moment, and he nodded. "yeah, don't really feel no different, least not now. when i start those bullshit treatments i know i'll be real run down, but i'm just...me..."

Edge looked to his phone and sighed again. [Uh, sure thing, Puddin. We're jus' trying to comprehend what's going on with him at the moment.]

Arial smiled, and leaned against the towel, and sighed a little bit, happy that her brother was doing so well.

Wingdin just giggled a little bit, smiling brightly. "Such sweet little notes, you are so terribly kind and loving to all of us."

Cupcake had pulled one of the fish off of the pike with his magic and he settled it onto a large cutting board that Paps had gotten. "Here we are! This fish is ready to pick apart for eating! The other fish will be done soon enough!"

Wingdin got up from the blanket, and headed over to check on her cornbread, and she saw it was done as well; with her strings she pulled it out and placed it onto the wooden picnic table that was set up on the side of the fire. "Here is fish fat laced cornbread with cheesy middles!"

Mars would end up coming back inside the house. She finished crying and didn't look like she ever shed a tear. The only evidence would likely be the wet spots on Boss's shirt. For now, she just wanted to be with Red, letting herself head over and kiss his little snout, "Hey old dog..."

Brandon decided to crawl about the shore for the moment, little guy was curious to go around and check out the water. He did like the feeling of the sand in his little hands so he sat there and played with that for a while.

Roxie giggled at seeing his cousins act the way they did, guess he was playing solo.

"dibs." Eb called first and immediately used some blue magic to snag herself a piece of fish.

"Just be careful that no one gets any rib bones. Those do hurt..." Happy warned gently as Eb already chewed on her piece and was about to grab a slice of corn bread.

Zhara managed to grab a little slice of cornbread and try and feed it to Harmony, who just sniffed at it before taking it from her mama's hands. Little bat held onto it for a while before she ate it, making little squeaky sounds of contentment. "You like that, baby squeaker? Hmm? Is it good?" Zhara cooed over and kissed her soft chubby cheek.

"Alright dudes! Let's eat! Veggies look done too!" Napstaton called over as he pulled some roasted veggies and meat from some skewers he set down earlier.

Kryssie was going to help herself to some food too when she got a text from Tyra. Her smile faded before she rushed over to Cupcake. "Um...Grandpa..."

She showed him the text the gothic rabbat sent her, [Something's wrong with Uncle Red. His cancer's back. I'm going to see G'pa and him over at their house. Mom and Uncle May are heading over there soon I think. I'll text you back in case we end up leaving there too.]

Red looked up at her, and smiled a little bit. "heya my sweet kitty-cat...dunno how ya put up wit me sometimes. and yanno if i knew, i woulda told ya, babe..."

Sansy kept an eye on Brandon as he crawled about, and he helped himself to a smaller grilled fish. "Is my big boy enjoying the sand and water?"

Paps came over to the fish and helped to start carving it up for everyone else. "got the plates out and this one is a lemon pepper grilled trout! we've got a barbeque salmon along with some smaller just...uh, think they're olive oil'd up fish. just grab whatcha want!"

Wingdin was serving up the cornbread, both the cheese filled ones and the regular style she'd whipped up, and sitting to the side was the coal-fired cinnamon bun pudding she'd made up on the fly.

Cupcake looked over the text and he frowned worriedly. "Oh...oh dear, this isn't good at all, Princess. I'll see if I can contact G'pa again. He hadn't answered any of my texts before, that's...that's most likely why however."

"I know babe...I know. I'm not blaming ya...come here..." Mars easily took him into her arms and held him close, "...Love ya..."

May would text Boss over after a moment, [Darling! We got invited to a fish grill by your softer parents. Did you want to go? Rockwell tried to help with dinner and...well...went about as you might expect...I'm sorry sweetheart.]

Brandon played along with the soft sand before looking up at his dad. "Sandy. Sand...?" He started patting some of the sand down to "build" something.

People started grabbing what they wanted, everyone seeming happy with their food. Riley was really happy with eating some of the fish and even added up some rice to go with it.

"Thanks you guys! This was hella great!" Vera waved over as she took some fish and started eating.

Kryssie nodded worriedly, "Okay...there anything I can help with?"

Red snuggled against Mars, and gave her gentle kisses. "i love you too, mars-bar."

Boss looked to his phone and he sighed to himself a bit. [Perhaps. It's okay with Rockwell, at least he was trying. As for the fish grill...I am not sure. We just found out...that Sans has cancer again. It's come back. We're still trying to deal with that information at the moment. I will contact you shortly when we figure out what we're doing from here, my dearest squishy.]

Sansy smiled, watching Brandon as he played with the sand. "Yes, Brandon! Sand!"

Aqua had gotten herself some vegetables, along with rice, and was eating on a mixed bowl of it, while the twins were eating some of the smaller grilled fish and crab.

Cupcake shook his head worriedly with a sigh. "At the moment, no. We have to find out what his doctor's plans are, and go from there. Despite your G'pa having created your Uncle Red, it is not always something that he can help with unfortunately. But whatever may come, you can help of course, if you wish, Princess."

He gave Kryssie a sweet hug, smiling a little bit. "Thank you so much for offering to help however. For now, just try to enjoy yourself, okay?"

Mars nuzzled him and kept her hold. She accepted the kisses from him but pulled her face away from her for a bit, "Can I have my man back? For a little? I love ya as a dog but...I could use my husband for a little while..."

[Oh no...again? Let me know, okay? We'll stay here unless you want us over. How's Red doing, he and Mars alright?] May would text back. Luckily he and the kids weren't doing much. He was just cleaning up after his son's attempt to helping with dinner.

Kryssie managed a smile at her grandfather and hugged him back, "Yeah...okay...I just feel bad since...it always feels like they get hurt a lot. They're family...we should help were we can..."

The robotic bat twins managed to calm down enough when Napstaton brought them over a plate of roasted veggies, fish, and cornbread. They were content at least with that.

Vera was happily joining in with her own bowl of things, even adding a little spice with a bottle of hot sauce she kept in her inventory.

Eb and Roxie were enjoying their food while Eb cracked a few bad puns to bug her brother and cousins. "ya can tuna fish and ya ukelele, bro. you sea what i mean? water you waiting for, me to drop ya a note or a scale? gotta be pacific with me~" She grinned before taking another bite of a fish.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP! THESE ARE HORRIBLE! MAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roxie went googly-eyed at his sister's terrible puns.

Red nodded and he changed back to his normal form, gazing up at Mars. "anythin for you, babe."

Boss glanced to his phone and sighed quietly. [I would assume just follow Tyra's lead and head over to the fish grill. I will accompany them if they to want to go.]

Cupcake nodded gently, patting Kryssie's back. "I do agree, but let me speak with G'pa first, before we go head long into this issue."

Paps had been chuckling at his daughter's puns, snickering at how they were. "nyeheheh, gotta be pacific..."

Sansy scowled and had picked up Brandon into his arms as he came over to his older brother. His bare foot was tapping on the sand as he glared up at him.

"... what's down with you, short stuff? ya finally coming over to snag some grub?" Paps drawled as he started to fix up a plate for his baby brother.

"She's as bad as you, brother!" Sansy remarked. Paps put his hand over his chest, mock offended as he had the biggest grin on his face.

"take a 'pekoe' over there, that's my pride and joy, my 'darjeeling' daughter and my 'stearling' sweet son! i didn't make her bad, it just comes with the 'tea-ritory', right papa?" Paps stated very proudly, as he put his arms around Roxie.

Cupcake smiled as he came over with Kryssie. "It certainly does, my boy! You are certainly a chip off the old porcelain teapot if I say so! A regular 'tea-mendous' son, and 'periodically' a great scientist, just like myself!"

Junior scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "GRANDPA, NO PUNS FROM YOU TOO!"

Wingdin had finished giving out the first batch of cornbread and she sighed. "You two gonna make everyone wanna hit you or somethings. You both so bad with the jokes and puns. I love you both so much."

"Thanks babe..." Mars managed a smile for him before pulling him up for a soft kiss. She had him now...she'd love him for every moment she had.

[Alright. I'll be there soon. Love you, cinnamon skull.] May sent their last reply before looking over at the children, "Darlings, we're leaving to G'pa and G'ma's house! Let's go!"

"Yes Mamaton..." Ebby headed off with her brother to get a few things before the two left with May.

"hopefully g'ma or grandmere made something. sorry about dinner." Rockwell still felt bad for messing that up. It was a few stirs, checking up on things...and then he tried to play chef. He wasn't great like his parents and sister but he tried. If only things got less...charcoaled.

Brandon giggled lightly as he was picked up into his papa's arms, liking the height.

Roxie let out another groan at more puns, "Kyaaaaaaaah! Noooooo! Stop!'l

Eb snickered at her Pop's puns, and started snorting when her grandpa joined in."come on grandma. these jokes might be 'corny', but ya gotta see they're our 'bread and butter'! not our fault some people feel a little 'crumb-y' in hearing 'em." Eb managed to get out before snickering.

"YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE!" Roxie complained as Happy was stifling little shy giggles from the side.

"She's your daughter alright, Pap. Apple did not fall far from the tree." Vera chuckled at the sight.

Red returned the kiss, and hugged her lovingly. "of course marrianne..."

(i just hope i can beat this again...i'm down to less than a whole hp. why do i gotta be the most fucked up outta my cousins? i already got a bunch of bullshit thrown on top of myself...maybe i should just kill myself, let mama shaddie revive me...it'd be easier on everyone then...) The old dog tried to not let his thoughts consume him as he held Mars, nuzzling against her sweetly.

Boss cleared his throat and had a slight smile on his face. "Despite all of this, our softer parents are inviting us to the beach for a fish grill, whatever that is. I have a feeling that Tyra has informed, eh, Krystabelle about what's going on with you, Sans. So most likely the rest of the family knows as well. May and the children are heading over here."

Bitter rolled her working eye and she headed to the kitchen. "I got somethin' we can bring ova. My walnut coffee cake, and we can cart ova the gumbo too if you wanted, Shadow."

Wingdin seemed a bit baffled at the puns, but she didn't mind them in the least. "Crumb-y? What is that, is crumbs, right Caddy?" She mumbled to Cupcake, who just snickered a bit.

"Dear, it's another way of saying 'crummy' basically." He explained quietly, with a kiss on her cheek. She'd then handed him a small plate with some fish, cornbread and some vegetables, and had a bright smile on her face.

"Oh! Crummy! Hehehe! That is being so cute!" Looking over at Roxie, she came over and pressed a kiss to his head. "Ooh, my little Roxiestar, do not be feeling bad at puns. Is just how they are. Come here to Grandma, I made cheese-stuffed cornbread, and you can test my coal-fired cinnabuns, if you wanting!"

Aqua smiled sweetly, and laughed a bit. Watching her boys, they were pulling out a bowl full of rice from the large cooker that their Mama had pulled out; and were going to town on a fish together.

Mars nuzzled him back all the while, still pressing some kisses onto him in hopes it would give him some strength, "...Love ya babe...love ya so much..."

(For the love of everything...please make him get through this okay...please...) She wasn't going to allow herself to cry again. Not now. Not while she still had him in her arms like that.

Shadow gave a nod and let the triplets go so they could huddle with their parents while she boxed up the gumbo. "Very well...a little distraction is what we all could use now."

May would end up parking the car some moments later and ushered Ebrima to knock on the door. Rockwell stayed in the car for the meantime, headphones on and hoping the car seats would swallow him whole after his cooking fiasco.

Roxie rushed over and hugged his grandma, "Save meeeeee..." He was more than happy to have a chance in escaping the puns. Plus, boy was a sucker for sweets despite his own sugar problems.

"bro's getting fired up for nothin', huh pops?" Eb chuckled before popping another piece of fish into her mouth.

Napstaton was rolling his eyes at all the puns being made but he didn't seem to completely mind them. He was more into eating his food and enjoying the time with his wife and family.

Azure and Seline were happily munching down on their bread while they watched their cousins mess about. Both of them were more confused on the puns than anything else. But they didn't seem to mind as they'd sit by Jen and look up at her in curiosity.

Red snuffled softly, as he closed his eyes for a moment. "...same here, uh...yeh, bash at the beach i guess is cool, mama shaddie. what'cha think, babe? kiddos?" He looked up at Mars, a slight smile across his face. The scars from when his jaw had been ripped could be easily seen, along with his blank and darkened eye socket; his good eyelight gazing up at her.

Looking to his children, he blinked a bit, smiling more. He felt like it was just yesterday that Mars had them, and they were just tiny babies. "...i feel like you three have just shot up like weeds...i just blink, and you've gotten more wiser, stronger...fuck..."

Boss heard the knock on the door, and he went to answer it. "Hello, dear. Why hi, my little malicious princess, come on inside. Mama and Ma are boxing up some of our food here, to take to the fish grill, Father is...well, he's stressing right now."

Edge was indeed stressing, as he was pacing on the other side of the living room, a cigar clamped between his teeth; as he continued to look through his notes he'd just written and he sighed, shaking his head to himself.

Wingdin smiled a bit, and she patted Roxie's back gently. Using her strings, she had pulled out a chunk of the coal-fired cinnamon buns. "Of course, of course...here you are, Roxiestar~"

Paps chuckled brightly, as he ate more of the vegetables on his plate. "pffft, yeah, gettin' all hot under the plating it seems."

Jen rolled her eyes a bit, and she smiled; looking to her sisters. "heya, azzy, seli. you two enjoying your cornbread? you got some fish there too?"

"Sounds good to me...whatever ya want..." Mars didn't seem to care anymore. All the anger from earlier just poofed out of existence.

The triplets gave uneasy smiles before Julia and Jackson manged to hug the two. Crimes decided to meet in the middle and lean against their parents instead for now. Point was, they wanted to be there for their family. Much as they got on each other's throats...family was still family.

"They're still our cubs though...always will be." Mars purred lowly and nuzzled her kids, happy to have them around regardless.

Ebrima nodded at her father and hugged his side before going over to Edge. She followed his pacing until she managed to follow and tug at his natural arm, hoping to get his attention.

"Come on in, sweet bot! We're just packing some things. I hope you and the little ones are hungry." Shadow waved over from her spot in the kitchen as she got things all settled into some take out bowls.

Roxie took he cinnamon bun and held it, but had to pass it between his hands a bit to cool it down enough to eat. Once he got it in his mouth, kiddo looked like he was in heaven. "MMMM! Thanks Grandma!"

Happy let out a small giggle as they ate a bit more from their plate of fish.

Kryssie managed to end up making a fish burger for herself and was happily chowing down on it. Riley behind her as he made some deconstructed sushi from the rice and fish they had. Least he was having a good time with it.

The robotic bat twins were happily enjoying their food too, though they seemed to follow their dad's preference and end up stuffing some of the meat and veggies between their cheesy cornbread. Tasted better that way.

Azure and Seline nodded at their sister as Azure took big chunks off her food while Seline was more quiet and took tinier bites. Seline would stop a moment to pull a piece of bone out from one of her pieces and play with it between her claws.

Red smiled a bit, and nodded a little. Hugging his triplets back, he sighed. "mhm...gotta...uh, make sure stuff is uh, in line...i guess..."

Edge felt Ebrima's hand tugging on his natural arm, and he looked down to her, a strained smile coming across his chubby face. "Heya, sweetgirl...ya came to see yer old G'pa huh?" He set the papers down onto the side table, and he scooped her up into his arms.

Bitter had gotten her own things set up, and tucked away into her inventory. "There we are, got two of my coffee cakes put away, and grabbed a case of sausage and stuffed cabbages, Sugar."

Wingdin smiled brightly, and she giggled a bit. "I am so so happy you liking my coal-fired cinnabuns, Roxie! It was twist on my usual recipe. I am thinking they are more...eh, smoky and maybe even more tasty then normal."

Cupcake had a large plate of some fish, vegetables, rice drowned in hoisin sauce; and a large portion of the cheesy cornbread. "This food is wonderful as usual, love!"

As things were going on in Swap, over in Alpha it was as if things had been thrown in a blender for the elderly hybrid golem. At the moment, he was helping Eddie to get dressed that afternoon, for his latest appointment at the doctor's office.

"Eddie...Eddie, please, let's just get this on, so we can go out the door to the doctor's office. I know you don't like your treatments, Bubbalah...but you need them! Mystic is coming along with us too, honey. Mystic, Tina, even Nick; yeah?"

Eddie was sitting in the bedroom, just in his boxers; his clothes laying on the bed as he pouted in the chair at the vanity. His glasses, headscarf and necklace that he wore usually sat on the little table, along with his makeup that he wore sometimes.

Hearing the knock at the door, Eli sighed, and shuffled from the bedroom, to open the door. It could be seen that he was exhausted, still shoeless and leaning heavily on his cane. "...Shalom, come on inside. Edmund is being very difficult after having woken up from a damn nap..."

"We're here for you the entire time too, Daddy..." Julia purred lowly and kissed her dad's cheek.

"...yeah..." Crimes let out a low meow in response while Jackson gave a hearty nod.

"Thanks kiddos...you're not a bad bunch of brats." Mars chuckled lightly and ruffled their heads a bit, "You kids wanna go eat some fish at a beach?"

Ebrima smiled lightly as she was picked up into her G'pa's arms. She did hug his neck slightly before whispering "Are you okay...? I heard about Uncle Red..."

"Wonderful mon tasse~ I think this will be enough food for everyone! Now to bring the family in line to leave." Shadow giggled lightly as she put things in her inventory.

Roxie gave a nod at that, "They're a lot gooier than I thought! But it's really good!"

"Just don't have too much, Roxie. Remember your sugar." Happy advised gently before taking a bit of cinnabun as well.

Over in Alpha, Mystic and Napstablook had gotten to Eli's and Eddie's home just fine. The twins, Max and Nicole, were keeping behind their parents until their Ziedy answered. The two hugged him while Napstablook helped lead Mystic inside.

"Hi Abba...Let me try and handle him...go spend some time with the twins and freshen up. Bella and Shayna are going to meet us at the hospital..." Mystic informed before heading over to the bedroom to see Eddie. Napstablook followed behind just in case.

"Has it been like that all day, Ziedy...?" Max looked up at the elderly hybrid golem in worry while Nicole watched her parents disappear into the bedroom.

Mystic would gently knock on the bedroom door before going in, "Mater...? I'm here..."

Red leaned over a bit, giving his kids each a kiss on their heads, and he chuckled as he saw Vermie beginning to run in circles around them all, while he yipped his little head off.

Edge gently shook his head, as he pressed a soft kiss to Ebrima's cheek. "No...no I ain't babygirl..." Holding his cigar in his robotic hand, he headed outside on the patio; delicately carrying her in his arms.

"...I feel like I failed my boy...I feel like I failed your Daddy too. Yeah, I created 'em, Ebrima...but...hmm...I'll get through this. I ain't gonna run away again, I'm gonna try my best to stay here, okay?" Edge rumbled out as he gently hugged her.

Bitter smiled as she came to the living room, then looked around at the rather full house, but she noticed that one very tall and somewhat obese old dog was missing. "...I hope his fat ass hasn't gone runnin' nowhere, Sugar. He's done it before plenty of times, even before and after and...well, before you."

Boss had been partially listening, and he looked over at Bitter, and frowned. "Mother, just...what are you talking about?"

Bitter pointed her glove up at Boss, scowling a bit. "Your father has gone running off plenty of times, after he'd ran away from youse three, on me! I think this latest time it's been...oh, near on the ninth time he's done it. If he ran again, it'd be the tenth."

As Eli watched his daughter's family come inside the house, he smiled gratefully while the twins hugged him. "Bless you, Mysti...just please, be gentle, he's been sorta difficult..."

Hearing Max, he looked down to him; he sighed. "Unfortunately he has...but hopefully it'll get easier, kinderlings." Gripping his cane, he headed over to the couch, and eased himself onto it; starting to slip his shoes on.

Eddie looked over at Mystic, and looked away from her. It could be seen he was a bit thinner then normal; but not dangerously so. "H-Hello, Mystrelle...I...I don't want t-to go to the doctor's today. I-I never have liked doctors you know..."

His bony hand gently rubbed the plasticine parts of his skull, and he frowned at himself. On the bed, was his shirt, his skirt, and stockings.

Mars would follow Red's example and kiss her kids's heads as they stick by. She did manage to grab Vermie with her tail and bring him up to her, "Come here ya little runt. Come be with Mama for a little, huh?" She gave him some nuzzles and kissed his forehead, "Let's go."

Ebrima didn't seem to mind in being carried. No matter how old she was, she liked being in her G'pa's arms. "...Don't run away again...it's not your fault...you didn't know...but don't go again...we'll miss you...I'll miss you..." She whispered softly and kissed his cheek again.

Shadow kept an ear out, hoping to maybe hear his footsteps somewhere. She'd catch a break once she heard Ebrima talking and a rough voice following with hers, "No. He hasn't run. I think he's just outside. Him running away has been going on for many a time. I did run the headhunters for quite a few years after all. There's a reason why he bestowed the leadership onto me, my dear little puce."

"I would not be surprised but I still would be greatly disappointed." Shadow sighed and headed out to go clamor up in the car for the trip.

The twins stuck by Eli for now, keeping an eye on him and just tried to be there for him. They didn't like seeing their Ziedy look so tired. They just hoped things turned out okay soon.

Mystic would head to his side and hug Eddie from behind, "I know, Mater...I know...but you need to keep healthy...the children and I are really worried. Least come for a little while...if not for yourself...least for me? I do have an appointment to get one last check on the baby...won't you come at least for them?"

Vermie made little noises of happiness, and he wriggled in her hands, licking her face after she'd kissed his forehead. Red followed suit as he went out with Mars and the kids.

Edge smiled a bit at the kiss, red tears edging his sockets. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, and smiled a little brighter. "No...no I ain't gonna go no more, babygirl. I can't leave ya alone no more. Your old hound's gotta be around fer when you get older, beat those guys off with a stick, yeh?"

Boss nodded to what his Mama spoke of, and he stepped over closer to the patio, smiling a bit as he saw his father outside with Ebrima in his arms. "Hmm...you are quite correct Mama Shaddie...but I do believe he'll stay around for quite sometime."

Patting May on his shoulder, he then went to the patio; opening the door slightly. "Father, Ebrima? We should get going. Mama and Mother are out at the car already, waiting for you. Ebrima, would you like to accompany G'pa to the fish grill, instead of riding with myself and Mamaton?"

Eli had gotten his shoes on, and he easily scooped up the twins into his arms as he settled back on the couch. The lines etched in his marble face seemed almost deeper; as his real age was showing through even more with the stress of so much piled upon him. He pressed a sweet kiss to their heads, and chuckled softly. "My little batty-bits, come to roost on their old Ziedy~"

He started to hum an old song, just enjoying having them in his arms, resting against his soft clay gut. "I love you both so much, you know that right?"

Eddie looked up at Mystic, a slight smile across his face. "O-Okay, Mystic...t-thank you dear...I'm sorry I've been so...combative with your Abba. He doesn't deserve all of this piled on him...every night, he lays healing hands on me, and I-I fall asleep to the soft green glow from his riverstone hands...I don't k-know how he continues to do that, without hurting himself..."

Reaching over to the edge of the bed, he got his stockings and started to get dressed. First his stockings, then his skirt; finally with a bit of help from Mystic, he'd gotten his shirt on. Grasping his cane, he carefully got up from the chair; and placed his thin bony hand on her heavy stomach.

"This lil' punim...t-they'll be a blessing, I'm sure..." Eddie spoke softly, his paled green eyelights gazing to Mystic. He reached up and gingerly brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. "My sweet little girl...y-you know I am so very proud of you...I-I may not have raised you from a little girl, but I was b-blessed to help mold you to the strong woman you are today."

"I-I just hope, that I was a wonderful m-mother for you too, j-just as your own mother was..." Eddie pressed a soft kiss to Mystic's cheek, letting out a quiet sigh.

Mars chuckled lightly as she led her family to the car to go. She never minded her baby's kisses, they helped her keep calm. (We'll work it out...not the end of the world...not yet...we'll work it out...)

Ebrima nodded gently and nuzzled back, all four of her eyes keeping focused on him as they stayed on the patio, "With just a stick? I'm surprised you're holding back for me..."

Shadow nodded with a smile before leading out with the rest, she was happy to at least see for herself her husband was wanting to stay. Lowercase love was always a powerful thing.

May leaned against Boss with a bright smile as he hugged his arm, happy to go anywhere where Boss wanted to be. Simple robot with simple needs.

Ebrima gave a nod at her father, her eyes all the answer needed as she seemed more than happy to stay with the old hound.

The twins were more than happy to roost around their Ziedy and stick with him. Their ears perked up at his song while they let out tiny squeaks in contentment. "We love you too, Ziedy..." "Mhmm...we love you a lot.." They hoped things got better for him and their Tatti. They were nice people, they deserved nice things.

"Abba cares so much about you, Mater...he loves you. I'm sure he'd give you the world if you asked." Mystic managed a smile at her Mater as she watched him get ready and helped him as best as she could. Napstablook stayed to the side of the door, just in case either needed extra help, but things seemed to go okay without them.

Mystic watched her Mater interact with her stomach and let out a soft squeak at her hair being brushed away from her face. Some lavender tears pricked her eyes before she pulled him into a hug, "...Thank you...for being there for me...You are still every bit of a mother she was too...I know Mom and Dad would have loved you and Abba so much...and be grateful for everything you've done for me..."

"...Thank you for letting me be your daughter..." She let out a small sniffle and kissed his cheeks. She might not have been religious, but she thanked any and every god who let her be adopted by these two sweet monsters.

Edge let out a bright laugh, as he started to come back inside. "Aw, babygirl, yanno a stick is just a warnin~"

He nuzzled her gently, continuing to carry her as he headed towards the front door, after closing the patio door behind him. Looking over to Boss and May, he grinned lightly. "M'proud of you, Papyrus. Youse two are wonderful parents. And wonderful kids, fer puttin' up with this old hound's bullshit so much. C'mon. Doc'll get his gloves all friggin twisted if he starts worryin' bout me."

Going out to the van, he gently ran his robotic fingers through Ebrima's hair in a calming, delicate fashion and sighed to himself. "You know your Grandpa and Grandma love you so much too, even though they don't get ta see too often, Ebrima. When we get there, would'ja go and give them lovins' like you give me? I'm sure they'd just be thrilled to have that!"

Boss pressed a gentle kiss to May's cheek, and led them out to their own car, locking up the house behind his father. "I think he likes to leave the house unlocked, just to see if anyone would dare mess with him sometimes, May."

Eli was honestly exhausted, and he just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep at the doctor's office.

Eddie smiled a bit, and sighed tiredly, picking up his headscarf. "I love you so much, Mystic...we should probably go ahead. Your Abba is probably n-nearly asleep on the c-couch..."

Ebrima nuzzled back happily as she was taken to her grandparent's car. She gave a little wave at her own parents before they went off. Hearing Edge talk about her other grandparents, she gave a nod at him, "I'll try...least for you..." Even with the time apart from her G'pa and some of the time spent with her softer 'grandparents' she didn't feel like she knew them all that well. Girl took a while warming up to people but...for her G'pa...she'd try a little harder.

May let out a small giggle at Boss's quip, "Not as if there is much anyone would take. I know no one has tried to mess with you either, Papy Darling." He gave a soft kiss to Boss's cheekbone before leading over to the car. Rockwell was still relaxed in the backseat with his headphones on, not seeming to have a care in the world.

"Love you too, Mater...and I agree...he needs the rest. I can probably leave the twins with him. They shouldn't cause too much trouble." Mystic assured and led Eddie out to her car.

Napstablook trailed behind them before looking at the twins and Eli, "Did you..um...Did you three want to stay? We can take care of Eddie...it...wouldn't be too much trouble..."

Edge let out a happy rumble as he settled her into the backseat, then he sat down beside her. He saw that Bitter was driving and he leaned forward, giving both her and Shadow kisses on their cheeks.

Boss smiled as he followed alongside May. "Of course no one would ever mess with The Great and Terrible Papyrus!"

Getting into their vehicle, he looked back at Rockwell and smiled a bit. "You know May, I always was worried about having to live up to the level of what my Father had created. But as it is, I now strive to be more and more like him."

Eddie smiled a bit as he was led out to the car. He couldn't help but giggle seeing Eli sleeping on the couch.

Eli woke up a bit at Napstablook's question. "Hmm? Ah, sure sure, just be careful with Mater, would you?"

Yawning, he ran his hand through his whitened curled hair as he sighed. "I love you, Napsta." Wrapping his arms around the twins, he nuzzled them both and smiled.

Shadow let out a squeaky giggle at feeling his kiss before giving one back to him. "Feeling better, mon loup?"

May followed his husband to the car and took the front seat. He did give a smile to Rockwell who looked like he was going to nap right then and there. (He was getting more comfortable around his father, good.)

"I think you're doing a great job, Papy...I ask you don't run away from me either." He chuckled out and pressed another kiss to Boss's cheek, "Love you, my cinnamon spice."

Mystic smiled over at her Abba and left with Eddie, figuring Eli could use the rest.

Napstablook let out a tiny smile and nodded, "We will...I'll do my best..." They rubbed Eli's back comfortingly, "I...love you too...we'll be back...Max..Nicole...be good for Ziedy okay? M-Mater and I will be back soon with Tatti...Love you..."

The twins gave soft nods and squeaks as their Zaza placed some kisses on their heads before leaving. The two would happily snuggle up to their Ziedy and watch over him, they didn't mind. Plus his arms were nice and comforting. "Bye Zazzy...!" "Bye Abba...be safe."

Edge smiled a bit, and nodded. "Oh yeah...I feel a hell of a lot bettah, moumoune."

Boss chuckled brightly, and gave May a bright grin. "The Great and Terrible Papyrus would never run away from his problems, my dearest love. I would run head-long into them, as long as it would benefit our family in the long run."

"I love you too, my dear cherry squishy~" Boss murmured, pressing a loving and passionate kiss on May's mouth, gazing to their four beautiful eyes.

Eddie followed alongside of Mystic, leaning on his cane for assistance. "E-Elihu has been not sleeping that well you know, Mystic...he's just so worried about me. I tell him to sleep, but he won't until I do."

Eli easily fell back asleep on the couch, his soft and strong wooden arms supporting the twins easily against his chubby clay gut. Within just a few minutes, the elderly hybrid golem had his floating head tilted back against the couch, snoring raggedly. From the dark gray areas under his eyes, it could be seen that Eli barely had slept in a long time. His soul was strongly beating in his chest, while his toeless wooden feet had already shifted a bit out from his shoes.  



End file.
